Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze
by PyroMystic
Summary: "Di sebuah zaman yang tidak memiliki kepastian, dimana semua orang hanya berperang dan saling melukai, apakah itu bisa terjadi? Akankah persahabatan itu sesuatu hal yang mungkin?" THE STORY IS NOT OVER YET! Sequel to 'Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread'
1. Prologue

Wokey! Akhirnya kita bertemu lagi, sodara! Moga2 sodara kangen sama saya~~~

BTW, saya mau mengumumkan sesuatu yang **SANGAT PENTING**. Begini... cerita saya ini kan cerita berseri yang terdiri dari tiga cerita (atau bisa disebut juga trilogi). Nah, saya sering menemukan kebingungan di antara reader (dan bahkan termasuk saya sendiri) bagaimana menyebutkan series ini. Ada yang menyebut 'Gentle Flame' series, 'Phoenix series', dan sebagainya~~~ Ditambah lagi saya juga agak kesulitan mengingat judul cerita pertama saya yang notabene panjang banget itu~~~ Nah, untuk itu, saya menetapkan bahwa nama series ini adalah (mohon diingat baik-baik dan jangan salah sebut lagi) '**Phoenix FORM**' series. Jadi, nama trilogi ini akan jadi:  
>1. Cerita 1: <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"<strong>  
>2. Cerita 2: <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong>  
>3. Cerita 3: <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong>

Wokey~ saya harap, mulai sekarang nggak ada yang kebingungan lagi~~~~ (dan apa maksudnya dengan 'Phoenix FORM'? Dan apa hubungannya 'Phoenix FORM' dengan 3 judul itu? Tenang aja... ntar bakal ketahuan, kok~~~)

Trus, saya juga mau mengumumkan satu hal, nich~~~  
>Begini... setelah Coloured Glaze selesai, JUJUR saya nggak punya rencana untuk bikin series baru. Kenapa? Karena saya udah merasa sangat akrab dengan semua chara2 di series ini! Percaya ato nggak, entah kenapa saya setiap malam selalu kepikiran Lu Xun, Yangmei, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Cao Pi, Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Jia Xu, Guo Jia, Yuan Shao, Liu Bei, Sun Quan, dan semua character2 yang eksis di cerita ini (baik OC maupun canon)...<p>

Nah, karena itu, saya berencana bikin CERITA YANG KEEMPAT!  
>*seketika dihajar masa gara2 bikin cerita nggak selesai-selesai kayak sinetron*<br>Tapi tenaaaannnggggg~~~! Cerita ini adalah TRILOGI, bukan TETRALOGI. Jadi, cerita keempat ini udah mengambil seting yang jauh berbeda, keadaan yang jauh berbeda, dan pastinya tentu ada beberapa character yang 'dilengserkan' dan diganti dengan character baru. TAPI TETEP CERITANYA BERHUBUNGAN, KOOOOKKKK!  
>Kalo anda tertarik dengan cerita keempat ini, saya akan mulai memikirkan planningnya~ Tapi kalo anda nggak tertarik dan merasa udah cukup puas dengan 3 cerita aja, ya saya nggak akan melanjutkan~~~<p>

Wokey~ itu aja tentang cerita keempat~

Trus, saya juga mau ngasih tau satu hal ke sodara sekalian~ Gini, mengenai review ato nggak. Sekali lagi, saya TIDAK MEMAKSA SODARA NGASIH REVIEW. Kalo sodara rela dan iklas dan mau menyumbang 10-20 detik untuk nulis pendapat sodara tentang chapter yang sodara baca, saya akan sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menghargai. Tapi kalo sodara nggak mau kasih review, ya saya juga iklas...

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Aku akan menunjukkan sesuatu..."<p>

Dua orang pemuda. Yang satu berpakaian mewah sementara yang satu berpakaian sederhana. Keduanya duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja berbentuk lingkaran. Di malam yang gelap ini, hanya sebuah lentera yang menjadi penerang ruangan yang sangat luas tersebut. Sayang sekali, cahaya yang kecil itu tidak cukup untuk memperlihatkan keindahan ornamen dalam aula tempat mereka berada.

Namun, hal itu tidak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya.

Semilir angin malam masuk, membuat lidah api dalam lentera tersebut bergoyang seolah sedang menari.

Pemuda yang lebih sederhana meletakkan sesuatu di atas meja. Sebuah tembikar.

"Apa itu?"

"Pernahkah anda mendengar asal-usul '_Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna'(1)?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah. Ujung jari telunjuknya bergerak mengikuti bentuk benda seni tersebut sembari menunggu jawaban. Saat dilihatnya pemuda yang seorang lagi menggeleng, ia tersenyum simpul. "Dahulu kala di sebuah kota yang bernama He'nan, para pembuat tembikar berkumpul dan bekerja di sana. Alasannya adalah di daerah itu terdapat Gunung Naga Hijau dan Sungai Huang Ye yang menyediakan segala hasil alam untuk pembuatan tembikar."

"Di tempat itu, hiduplah seorang pemuda bernama Tao Ge'er yang menyelamatkan seorang ahli tanaman tua dari terkaman macan gunung. Sebagai rasa terima kasih, orang tua itu menikahkan putrinya yang bernama Sancai, dengan Tao Ge'er."

Pemuda yang satu mengurut dagu sambil mendengarkan cerita itu dengan seksama. "_Sancai_..." Gumamnya. "Dari situkah nama _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna berasal?"

Seolah tidak mendengar gumaman tersebut, ia tetap melanjutkan ceritanya. "Sebagai mas kawin, sang kakek memberikan setempayan obat pada pasangan tersebut. Sesudah itu, Tao Ge'er dan Sancai menjadi pasangan yang saling mencintai." Lanjutnya. Sekali lagi keduanya mengamati tembikar maha indah yang berada di atas meja itu. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah mereka melihat tembikar seindah itu.

"Suatu kali, mereka melihat pelangi sehabis hujan. Mendapat ide, akhirnya mereka bermaksud membuat tembikar dengan warna seindah pelangi." Sekali lagi dilanjutkannya ceritanya. "Mereka membentuk lempung menjadi orang-orangan, dewa-dewi, kuda, dan binatang-binatang lainnya. Sesudah itu, Sancai mengoleskan obat mas kawin yang telah diberikan si kakek, kemudian membakarnya dalam tungku."

Pemuda berpakaian mewah itu membelalakkan mata sangking terkejut. "Mengoleskan obat itu, katamu?"

Yang satunya menjawab dengan satu anggukan kepala. "Hasilnya, tembikar-tembikar itu keluar sendiri dari tungku. Warnanya indah luar biasa dan menjadi hidup." Ia melirik sekilas ke tembikar tersebut, seolah mengatakan bahwa benda tersebut adalah salah satu contoh nyata keindahannya.

"Luar biasa." Yang satunya berkomentar.

"Namun sayang sekali..." Ia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan penuturannya. "Permaisuri Wu Zetian yang mendengar tentang tembikar tersebut segera memanggil Tao Ge'er dan Sancai ke istana dengan membawa tembikar berwarna mereka. Orang-orang dan hewan yang terbuat dar tembikar mulai menari di hadapannya."

"Aku yakin Permaisuri tersebut memerintahkan keduanya untuk tinggal di istana dan menjadi pembuat tembikar istana." Potong yang satunya.

Pemuda berpakaian sederhana itu mengangguk pelan. "Anda benar. Kendati mereka menolak dengan alasan hanya ingin bekerja untuk rakyat biasa, Permaisuri tidak mencabut perintahnya dan mengancam akan memberi hukuman jika tidak taat."

Sampai di situ, tidak ada yang berbicara. Yang menuturkan cerita memberi kesempatan pendengarnya untuk mencerna, sementara yang mendengarkan mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang akan terjadi sesudah itu.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, pemuda itu meneruskan ceritanya. "Sancai pun mengajak Tao Ge'er dan semua tembikarnya pergi. Dua buah tembikar berbentuk kuda tiba-tiba membesar. Sepasang suami istri itu naik ke atas kuda tersebut dan pergi ke langit bersama semua tembikar berwarna mereka."

"APA?" Dengan penuh keterkejutan, laki-laki berbaju mewah itu berteriak. Keduanya tangannya mendarat di atas meja dengan sebuah gebrakan. "Mereka... pergi ke langit? Bersama tembikar-tembikar hidup itu? Apakah mereka berdua... menjadi Abdi Langit?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Begitulah." Ia hanya mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban. "Sesudah itu, Permaisuri Wu Zetian pun menyuruh semua pembuat tembikar di sungai Huang Ye membuatkan tembikar berwarna. Tetapi ternyata hanya jadi tiga warna dan tidak bisa bergerak. Begitulah asal muasal _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna(2)." Tuturnya mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Cerita yang menarik." Sang pemuda mewah mangut-mangut. "Lalu, benda yang kau bawa itu juga merupakan salah satu dari _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna?"

Kali ini, sebagai jawaban ia hanya menggeleng. "Sedikit berbeda. Tembikar ini bukan _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna biasa." Jawabnya. "Pada saat Sancai dan Tao Ge'er beserta seluruh tembikarnya terbang ke Langit, hanya tembikar ini saja yang tertinggal. Satu-satunya."

Sambil berkata begitu, pemuda itu mendorong tembikar tersebut dengan hati-hati, mendekatkannya dengan cahaya lentera agar makin jelas terlihat. Barulah saat itu keduanya dapat melihatnya secara keseluruhan.

"P-phoenix...!" Seru pemuda berpakaian mewah itu dengan penuh keterkejutan.

Memang benar. Tembikar itu berbentuk Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya, yang warnanya seperti warna matahari dan memantulkan tujuh warna pelangi ketika tertimpa cahaya lilin tersebut. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat api yang berkobar-kobar seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling tinggi dan melahap Phoenix itu.

"Tepat sekali. Melalui benda ini, Tao Ge'er dan Sancai yang adalah Abdi Langit, menyampaikan ramalan leluhur mengenai Phoenix(3)." Tukasnya dengan cepat. "Tahukah anda apa yang disampaikan melalui tembikar ini?"

Sesaat sesudah menerima gelengan kepala sebagai jawaban, pemuda berpakaian sederhana itu langsung melanjutkan. "Ketika Permaisuri Wu Zetian menjadi serakah dan menginginkan semua tembikar berwarna tersebut, tembikar-tembikar itu semua pergi. Namun hanya tembikar Phoenix ini yang masih tetap tinggal. Ini berarti..." Ia tidak melanjutkan, membiarkan kawannya melanjutkan sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan artinya..." Tuturnya sesudah berpikir beberapa saat. Alisnya berkerut. "...Ketika segala sesuatu di tempat ini menjadi penuh peperangan dan kekejaman... semuanya, para dewa-dewi dan Abdi Langit, akan meninggalkan tempat ini. Namun... hanya Phoenix saja yang tetap akan di sini..."

"Itu yang pertama..." Ujarnya. "Hal kedua yang diramalkan adalah dari bentuk tembikar ini sendiri, Phoenix yang terbakar dalam api. _'Phoenix akan terbakar dalam api, dan tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tidak hangus menjadi abu...'_"

Pemuda yang satunya tertegun. Kali ini terlalu terkejut untuk dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Itulah yang disampaikan melalui tembikar ini. Tembikar berlapis tujuh warna yang berwarna." Katanya menutup penjelasannya. "Lapisan berwarna..."

**Coloured Glaze**

**A Dynasty Warriors 7 Fanfiction**

**By PyroMystic**

_**"... di sebuah zaman yang tidak ada kepastian, dimana semua orang hanya berperang dan saling melukai, apakah itu bisa terjadi? Akankah persahabatan itu sesuatu hal yang mungkin?"**_

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya... sesudah mereka berdua berpisah begitu lama, sekarang mereka bisa bersama..."<p>

"Indah sekali, ya?"

"Iya, memang sangat indah..."

"Memang sangat indah! Tapi kau jangan dorong-dorong begitu, Zhao Yun! Aku bisa jatuh... WHOAAAAAA!"

BRUK! Seketika, keempat pengintip yang tak diundang itu jatuh di atas tanah yang untungnya empuk berlapis rumput tebal. Tak ayal lagi, ini membuat pasangan yang sedang diintip terlonjak kaget dan segera menoleh ke arah suara tersebut(4). Tentu saja ini membuat wajah keduanya merah seperti apel karena kaget, malu, bercampur dongkol bukan buatan.

"Zhao Yun? Jiang Wei? Yan Lu? Zhou Ying? Apa yang kalian lakukan di sini?"

"Ahahaha!" Salah satu dari keempat orang yang tumpang-tindih karena jatuh itu, Zhao Yun namanya, berdiri sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tidak ada masalah, Lu Xun, Yangmei! Silahkan kalian teruskan acara kalian!"

Yangmei, Putri Wu yang sekarang wajahnya sudah semerah bajunya, langsung mencak-mencak dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sangking kesalnya! "Maksudmu apa, Zhao Yun? Kau mau cari gara-gara denganku? Dasar bodoh! Bagaimana bisa 'meneruskan acara' kalau sudah begini?"

Akhirnya, Yangmei dan Zhao Yun malah saling mengumpat satu sama lain, sampai-sampai membuat keempat orang lainnya serba salah sendiri. Apalagi Lu Xun, mau mendiamkan Yangmei salah, mau ikut memarahi Zhao Yun juga salah. Pada akhirnya, dengan bersabar buatan, laki-laki Wu itu hanya mendesah sambil membantu ketiga temannya berdiri.

"Jiang Wei, lain kali jika kau ingin memberikan sambutan, jangan seperti ini." Gumam Lu Xun sambil mendengus kesal.

"Kau marah?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan nada menggoda.

"Tidak."

"Akui saja... Lagipula, siapa juga yang ingin menyambutmu, hah?"

Ahli strategi Wu itu cuma bisa memutar bola mata sangking dongkolnya. "Lalu kenapa kau ada di sini? Buat apa jauh-jauh pergi dari Jian Ye ke sini?"

"Sebenarnya bukannya kami ingin..." Tukas Yan Lu, Putri dari Shu, sambil menyibakkan rambut panjang ikalnya. "Pada saat kami kebingungan mencari Yangmei, entah bagaimana kami berempat dengan sendirinya tiba di tempat ini."

"... Lalu kami melihat kau dan Yangmei berdua akhirnya bertemu di tempat ini." Lanjut Zhou Ying sambil tertawa kecil. "Sungguh suatu pertemuan yang menggetarkan hati!"

"YANG BENAR SAJAAAAA!"

Satu suara teriakan keras dari Yangmei mendiamkan yang lainnya. Sekarang lima pasang mata menatap ke arah putri manja yang tengah mengamuk itu, seolah dari telinga dan hidungnya keluar asap. Wajahnya tengah marah begitu kelihatan jelek dan mengerikan sekali!

"KALIAN SEMUA BRENGSEK! AKU SUDAH LAMA TIDAK BERTEMU DENGAN LU XUN DAN SEKARANG KALIAN MENGGANGGU KAMI! SEKARANG SEENAKNYA SAJA MEMBUAT ALASAN INILAH, ITULAH! MALAH BISA-BISANYA MENGATAKAN PERTEMUAN KAMI MENGGETARKAN HATI! INI KAN BUKAN TONTONAN DRAMA MURAHAN YANG GRATIS, DASAR ORANG-ORANG TIDAK BERBUDAYA! KUSUMPAHI KALIAN SIAL DELAPAN BELAS TURUNAAAAAAAAN!"

Dengan satu nafas, Putri Wu yang sedang kalap itu menumpahkan segala kemarahannya... hanya untuk ditertawakan yang lain!

"Ya sudah! Ya sudah!" Sahut Zhao Yun sambil tertawa. Ia merogoh sesuatu di balik bajunya, kemudian melemparkannya pada Yangmei. Sekeping uang perak. "Nah, kalau sudah begini, kami tidak nonton gratis, kan?"

Yangmei, sangking marahnya, wajahnya sampai berubah hijau! "YANG BENAR SAJA? KAU KIRA AKU INI APA? ZHAO YUN, SUATU SAAT KAU AKAN MENERIMA HUKUMAN LANGIT!"

"Hahaha! Kalau Yangmei yang bilang begitu, aku tidak akan takut! Hahaha...!" Zhao Yun tertawa menang sebelum memalingkan wajah ke arah Lu Xun. "Hei, Lu Xun! Yangmei benar-benar kesal begitu! Sampai-sampai menyumpahiku! Bagaimana ini?"

Yang ditanyai cuma melihat wajah temannya yang tengah tertawa, diikuti tiga orang lainnya. Lu Xun mendesah pelan sebelum menjawab. Rupanya, sangat jauh dari perkiraan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun malah membela Yangmei!

"Aku juga kesal padamu, Zhao Yun." Jawabnya pelan tetapi jujur dan tidak pakai basa-basi lagi.

"Hah? Kau bilang ap..." Zhao Yun menoleh ke arah Lu Xun dengan kaget. Namun sesudah melihat sesuatu pada wajah temannya, tidak bisa tidak tawanya malah makin meledak! "Aku baru sadar! Sedari tadi mawar putih dari Yangmei masih tersemat di telingamu! Kalau seperti itu, kau jadi kelihatan makin seperti perempuan!"

"ZHAO YUUUUUN! JAGA MULUTMU!"

Sangat berbeda dengan Yangmei yang tambah naik darah, Lu Xun hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Hati-hati... bisa-bisa kau akan menerima hukuman langit..."

Belum selesai Lu Xun berbicara, dari belakang Zhao Yun melesat sebuah bola yang pada akhirnya sukses menghantam kepalanya! Tentu saja ini membuat semua yang melihatnya terkejut sekaligus geli melihat Zhao Yun yang mengaduh-aduh sambil menyumpah.

"Rupanya..." Gumam Yan Lu sambil menyilangkan lengan. "... kata-kata Lu Xun memang ampuh."

"Ya Tian! Zhao Yun! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Lu Xun prihatin sambil dengan segera membantu Zhao Yun berdiri.

Yangmei tidak terima, seketika membentak Lu Xun. "Tidak perlu membantu si brengsek itu, Lu Xun! Seperti pepatah berkata _Wan luo zi ben_-bermain dengan keledai, jadi bodoh! Biar saja dia kena batunya!"

"Tapi kan kita harus saling membantu! Dan yang benar itu '_Wan huo zi fen_-bermain dengan api, jadi terbakar!" Sahut Lu Xun.

"Ah, masa bodoh!"

Ahli strategi Wu yang bukan main sabar itu cuma bisa menggeleng pelan melihat tingkah gadis yang disayanginya itu. "Zhao Yun, kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa maksudmu baik-baik saja? Kau yang menyumpahiku sampai sial begini dan kau sekarang bertanya aku baik-baik saja?" Semprot Zhao Yun yang kesal bukan buatan. Lu Xun yang tidak tahu apa-apa sampai jadi bingung sendiri. Yang lain pun hanya bisa bengong.

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, mereka berenam mendengar suara dari kejauhan. Suara anak-anak.

"Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Melempar bola sampai sejauh itu!"

"Waaaa...! Maafkan aku! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja!"

"Kita kan tidak boleh dekat-dekat tempat itu! Sekarang bagaimana cara kita mengambilnya?"

"Pokoknya, kau yang harus mengambilnya! Kan kau yang melempar!"

"Tapi... tapi... aku takut! Di sana kan ada _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut! Kata orang di sana ada sesuatu yang jahat!"

"Tidak peduli! Pokoknya kau harus mengambil bola itu!"

"Tidak...! Aku tidak mau...! Wuaaaaa...!"

Seruan itu terdengar makin hilang seiring dengan derap langkah kaki kecil yang berlari.

"Hei! Dia melarikan diri! Ayo kita kejar!"

Sesudah itu, terdengar lebih banyak derap kaki anak-anak yang berlari, makin lama makin jauh hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal keheningan saja.

Jiang Wei menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Apa-apaan sih anak-anak itu?" Gumamnya. "Apanya yang 'ada sesuatu yang jahat'? Menggelikan."

Lu Xun memungut bola yang tergeletak itu, sebelum mengusap-usapnya. Tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari bola itu, ia menjawab Jiang Wei. "Dari dulu mereka memang menganggap di tempat ini ada sesuatu yang jahat."

Semuanya terdiam seketika. Mata mereka berusaha menangkap perasaan Lu Xun dibalik kata-kata itu.

Sebuah tangan terulur, menggenggam tangan Lu Xun yang tidak memegang bola. Tangan Yangmei.

_Tempat ini... Kota Lu Jiang, kan?_ Pikir Yangmei di dalam hati. _Apa yang dipikirkan Lu Xun, ya? Apa Lu Xun ingin kembali lagi ke sana?_

Tanpa terlihat oleh Putri Wu itu, Lu Xun tersenyum kecil sebelum balik menggenggam tangannya. Tentu saja gerakan ini membuat Yangmei kaget dan menengadahkan kepalanya. Namun sebelum sempat mengatakan apapun, Lu Xun sudah menggandengnya.

"Aku dan Meimei akan mengembalikan bola ini!" Kata ahli strategi itu sambil beranjak pergi. Seulas senyum lebar tersungging di wajahnya. "Kalau mau, ayo ikut bersama-sama dengan kami!"

* * *

><p>(1) Tembikar Tiga Warna atau yang biasanya disebut Sancai adalah semacam hasil karya dari China yang MESTINYA muncul pada zaman Dinasti Tang. Tapi di cerita saya ini saya bikin pas sebelum Dinasti Han... XDDDD Tiga warna itu adalah campuran dari warna putih, kuning, dan hijau. Untuk lebih jelasnya, silahkan tanya ke mbah Wiki~<p>

(2) Yups... seluruh sejarah itu bener, sodara~ saya refrencenya dapet dari buku "The Origin of Chinese Folk Art". Kalo ada yang punya, silahkan dicross-check. Nggg... semuanya bener kecuali bagian Tao Ge'er dan Sancai jadi Abdi Langit itu nggak bener banget. Eh, tapi emang mereka berdua terbang ke langit, lho! (katanya~). Nah, orang2 yang selanjutnya berusaha membuat tembikar berwarna sebagus punyanya Sancai ama Tao Ge'er semua gagal. Tembikar mereka jadinya cuma tiga warna...

(3) Ini juga bohong banget~ saya tambah2in sendiri supaya ceritanya makin menggigit~~~ Ehm, tapi pas saya ke Forbidden City di Beijing dan liat pameran tembikar, saya emang liat ada tembikar tiga warna bergambar Phoenix persis seperti yang ada di cerita ini (dari situlah inspirasinya dateng)! Cuma, tentu aja yang di sana itu adalah tembikar tiga warna yang buatan orang lain, bukan original buatannya Tao Ge'er dan Sancai yang notabene tujuh warna pelangi~

(4) Untuk mengingatkan sodara, scene ini langsung sesudahnya epilog dari **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"**.

Itu buat prolognya~ seperti biasa, Pyro akan selalu mempublish chapter Prolog dan chapter pertama bersamaan. Jadi, silahkan next~~~

BTW, tentang bagian yang ada dua pemuda tidak dikenal, saya yakin sodara pasti penasaran (padahal nggak juga)... Tapi, SAYA TIDAK AKAN MEMBERITAHUKAN SIAPA DUA ORANG ITU! MWAHAHAHAHA! *ketawa jahat trus langsung dinuklir* Nggg... gini aja, deh... berhubung saya orang baik *lagi2 dinuklir gara2 sok*, saya bersedia memberitahukan dua orang itu dan setting dari opening tersebut pada sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang EMANG kepengen tau... kalo pengen tau, silahkan PM saya dan akan saya bales PM sodara berisi keterangan tentang semuanya...

Wokey~ onto the next chapter...


	2. True Gentleman

Ini chapter pertamanya~ Happy reading! WARNING: Pada akhir chapter ini terdapat scene sia-sia banget (yang harusnya menjadi humor)...

* * *

><p>"Ohhh... jadi Lu Jiang itu kota tempat kau dibesarkan?"<p>

Ahli strategi Wu itu mengangguk pelan menjawab pertanyaan kawannya. "Iya, Jiang Wei..." Jawabnya dengan setengah suara. "Tapi... seperti yang pernah kuceritakan padamu dulu..."

Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja. Jiang Wei hanya dalam-dalam menatap Lu Xun yang sedang menunduk. Ditepuknya punggung temannya, sebelum berusaha menghibur. "Tapi itu kan dulu, Lu Xun! Waktu itu orang-orang itu masih belum tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Aku yakin sekarang mereka pasti akan menyambutmu dengan gembira!"

"Begitu, ya...?" Lu Xun cuma membalas dengan suara pelan.

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Zhao Yun tiba-tiba menyela. "Memangnya separah apa sih orang-orang Lu Jiang itu? Bukannya mereka cuma tidak percaya kalau Lu Xun itu Phoenix?"

Yangmei mendengus kesal. "Makanya! Kalau tidak tahu apa-apa, jangan sok tahu!" Ujarnya cepat. "Orang-orang di Lu Jiang itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Bayangkan saja, waktu itu Lu Xun baru berusia empat tahun dan tiba di sini sesudah kota Wujun dihancurkan! Mereka bukannya menghibur Lu Xun, malah mengatainya 'anak setan' lah, 'pembawa sial', lah! Bahkan pamannya sendiri suka menghukumnya dan setiap hari selalu menyuruhnya pergi jauh-jauh ke hutan ini(1)!" Tuturnya panjang lebar dengan penuh kekesalan, diakhiri dengan sebuah dengusan keras.

"Benar-benar tidak tahu diri..." Komentar Yan Lu dengan nada kesal. "Kami yang di Shu entah berapa lama sudah menunggu Phoenix sampai rasanya kehilangan harapan. Malah orang-orang itu ingin membuangnya. Kurang ajar sekali."

"Tapi..." Zhou Ying bergumam pelan. "Sekarang mereka tidak mungkin masih sejahat dulu, kan?"

Pertanyaan itu, tidak ada yang menjawab. Belum.

"Tidak tahu, Zhou Ying..." Jawab Lu Xun pada akhirnya. "Tetapi, jangan mengharapkan sambutan yang ramah..."

Sekali lagi keheningan berlanjut. Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menyukai keadaan seperti ini. Rasanya agak aneh kalau mereka berenam tiba-tiba bisa hening dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Lu Xun berjalan sambil menatap lurus ke depan. Yangmei terus-terusan memandangi Lu Xun, berusaha menebak-nebak perasaannya. Jiang Wei mengedarkan pandangan ke hutan yang rimbun tersebut, begitu juga dengan Zhou Ying. Zhao Yun jadi serba salah karena tiba-tiba semuanya diam. Sementara Yan Lu yang menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, tiba-tiba melihat sesuatu yang aneh.

"Hei, Lu Xun. Aku baru sadar sesuatu." Sahut Putri Shu itu. Lu Xun segera menghentikan langkahnya sebelum berbalik. "Aku baru sadar kalau pedangmu sekarang jadi dua..."

Barulah semuanya insaf sekarang. Memang benar kata Yan Lu, pedang yang sekarang dibawa-bawa Lu Xun ada dua bilah!

Lu Xun cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sambil melihat kedua senjata barunya. Di tangan kanannya terdapat sebuah pedang dengan pegangannya berwarna biru, sementara di sebelah kirinya berwarna merah(2). "Oh iya... benar juga..."

"YA TIAAAAAAAAN!" Kontan mereka semua jadi bingung bukan buatan. "Lu Xun! Kau kok bisa tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada pedangmu sendiri, sih? Yang benar saja!"

"Tapi aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Yah, berarti sekarang aku harus belajar menggunakan dua pedang." Ujar Lu Xun dengan santai tanpa ambil pusing. "Kalau begitu, nanti aku akan minta tolong Jendral Gan Ning mengajariku..."

Sangking kagetnya dengan jawaban itu, rahang mereka sampai nyaris menyentuh lantai! Dengan penuh rasa panik, Jiang Wei segera berdiri di depan Lu Xun dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. "Jangan bilang begitu gampangnya, dong! Pedangmu itu kan pedang yang berharga sekali dan cuma ada satu-satunya di dunia! Dan lagi, itu pedang Phoenix dan tidak boleh sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah! Jangan-jangan ada orang yang menukarnya dan... dan...!"

"Sudahlah, Jiang Wei... kau jangan panik begitu..." Suara tenang Lu Xun seketika membuat Jiang Wei bungkam. "Memang pedang ini beda dengan milikku yang sebenarnya. Tapi rasanya... aneh... aku rasa ini masih pedang yang sama... aku rasa ini memang milikku..." Jawabnya. "Makanya aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau sekarang pedangku ada dua."

Tepat sebelum Jiang Wei berkata 'tapi begini' dan 'tapi begitu' lagi, Yan Lu langsung memotong. "Hooo... begitu..." Putri Shu itu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kalau begitu, mungkin pedang yang sebelumnya itu digantikan dengan ini, karena tugasnya sudah selesai..."

"Tugasnya sudah selesai?" Tanya Yangmei bingung sambil memeriksa senjatanya sendiri yang rupanya masih utuh. Empat pasang _piao_ berwarna perak. "Tugas apa? Kenapa punyaku tidak berubah?"

"Memangnya sejak kapan kau punya tugas? Tugasmu kan cuma jadi pengacau saja?" Celetuk Zhao Yun sambil tertawa yang memang sengaja ingin membuat Yangmei dongkol.

"Enak saja bilang aku pengacau! Kau itu yang pengacau!"

Yan Lu cuma bisa menepuk kepala. "Sudahlah. Biarkan saja dua orang itu..." Gumamnya sebelum kembali ke permasalahan. "Lu Xun, kau kan punya dua tugas besar. Pertama, menyelamatkan Yangmei sekaligus memusnahkan semua Yaoguai-yaoguai yang ada. Dan kedua, membawa kedamaian dan menjaga tempat ini dari segala peperangan. Karena tugasmu yang pertama sudah selesai, sekarang senjatamu berubah."

"Begitu..." Lu Xun mengangguk paham mendengar penjelasan Yan Lu. "Tapi, kenapa harus jadi dua pedang? Ini kan menyusahkanku saja? Aku harus belajar lagi dari awal..."

Putri Shu itu langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau tanya padaku? Yang Phoenix kan kau?"

"Yah, kupikir mungkin kau tahu jawabannya..." Jawab ahli strategi Wu itu sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kalau aku tahu pun, tidak akan kuberi tahu." Tukas Yan Lu sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

"Ah, pertanyaan itu lagi. Aku paling tidak suka..."

Tidak berapa lama, keenam orang itu tiba di kota Lu Jiang. Kota itu tidak berbeda dengan kota lain pada umumnya. Dan tidak banyak berubah dibandingkan dengan terakhir kali Lu Xun memijakkan kaki di kota itu sepuluh tahun lalu. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya termenung sendiri. Ia memandangi kota itu dengan tatapan kosong seolah jiwanya sudah melayang masuk, tetapi tubuhnya masih tertinggal di luar. Kawan-kawannya yang berada di sekitarnya saling berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain, tidak berani berjalan maju tetapi juga tidak memanggilnya.

"Ayo cepat! Kau harus kembali dan mengambilnya!"

"Bolaku...! Kembalikan bolaku...!"

"Tapi aku takut...! Wuaaa...!"

Suara itu seketika menyadarkan Lu Xun dari lamunan panjangnya. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah sumber suara itu. Selusinan anak sedang mengelilingi seorang anak yang tengah menangis. Tanpa disuruh lagi, Lu Xun segera menghampiri mereka. Kawan-kawannya mengikuti dibelakangnya.

"Selamat siang, _didi_." Sapa ahli strategi Wu itu. Mereka semua menoleh dengan tatapan bingung. "Ini bola milik kalian, kan?"

Namun betapa kagetnya Lu Xun melihat reaksi mereka. Sesaat sesudah melihat bola itu, anak-anak itu menatapnya dengan tajam, penuh dengan rasa takut dan ngeri, bercampur marah dan jijik.

"Bagaimana kau bisa mendapat bola itu?" Tanya seorang anak sambil menuding. "Kau pasti makhluk jahat yang keluar dari _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut!"

"Hiii...! Ada siluman jahat! Lari! Lari semua!"

"Siluman jahat? Lu Xun siluman jahat? Yang benar saja!" Zhao Yun menggertakkan gigi dengan penuh kemarahan saat mendengarnya. Jiang Wei apalagi. Kalau bisa, semua anak-anak itu akan ia tempeleng satu per satu. Sayangnya mereka semua sudah bubar tidak karuan.

Dengan cepat Yangmei mengamit tangan Lu Xun. "Sudahlah, Lu Xun! Kita pergi saja dari sini! Anak-anaknya saja begini kurang ajar, apalagi orang-orangnya!"

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak menghiraukan perkataan Yangmei. Ia mendekati seorang anak laki-laki, sepertinya pemilik bola tersebut, yang jatuh karena tertabrak temannya saat hendak lari. "Aku hanya kebetulan lewat di tempat itu. Dan sekarang, aku hanya ingin mengembalikan bola ini. Ambillah, sesudah itu aku akan pergi."

Mungkin karena mendengar suara Lu Xun yang lembut, mungkin juga karena melihat wajahnya yang tidak menyiratkan kebohongan sedikitpun, anak itu akhirnya bisa sedikit tenang. Perlahan ia berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil bola itu.

"Terima ka... AIYA!"

Namun sebelum ujung jari anak itu dapat menyentuh bolanya, seseorang yang lain telah menyambar anak itu!

"JANGAN DEKATI ORANG ITU!"

Tanpa bisa menahan keterkejutannya, Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya. Di tempat itu sekarang berdiri beberapa orang, ada yang memeluk anak-anaknya, ada pula yang hanya menatap ahli strategi itu dengan tatapan menusuk. Bola itu terjatuh dari tangannya, kemudian menggelinding menjauh.

Saat merasakan tangan Lu Xun yang mengkaku, segera Yangmei memeluknya lebih erat lagi.

"Kau...!" Seorang bapak menuding, tetapi tidak maju selangkahpun. "Mau apa kau datang ke sini lagi? Mau membawa bencana?"

"Cepat pergi dari sini, dasar setan!"

Sangking takutnya, seorang ayah menarik tangan anaknya, menyuruhnya segera pulang. "Nak, ayo cepat masuk rumah! Kalau melihat mata emasnya, kau akan celaka!"

Lontaran kalimat itu tidak bisa tidak membuat mereka semua terpaku tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun, khususnya Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei yang orang Shu. Mungkin dari mereka berenam, hanya Lu Xun seorang saja yang tetap terlihat tenang.

_Tapi... bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun sekarang?_ Yangmei menatap kekasihnya itu dengan tatapan khawatir. _Apa dia sedih? Apa dia marah?_

"Aku akan segera pergi..." Jawab Lu Xun dengan tenang, sama sekali tidak menyiratkan kemarahan. "Tetapi, izinkan aku melihat keadaan Gubernur Lu Kang sebentar saja! Aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ia baik-baik saja! Sesudah itu aku tidak akan kembali lagi."

Sebagai jawaban, seorang anak laki-laki maju. Umurnya mungkin baru sepuluh tahun. Sepertinya salah satu dari anak-anak yang tadi bermain-main di hutan. "Mau apa kau dengan _die_? Aku tidak akan mengizinkan siluman jahat bertemu dengan _die_!" Serunya sambil mengangkat sebatang kayu, seperti ingin bermain jagoan.

"Lu Ji(3)! Jangan mendekat! Nanti kau bisa celaka!" Seruan itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan.

"Lu Ji..." Ahli strategi itu menatap bocah di depannya dalam-dalam, sebelum berlutut sehingga tingginya sama dengannya. "Gubernur Lu Kang adalah pamanku. Aku adalah kakak sepupumu..."

Kali ini, tepat saat Lu Xun mengulurkan tangannya, anak itu seketika langsung kehilangan nyali dan berlari menjauh. "Minggir kau!" Jeritnya kuat-kuat dengan mengumpulkan sisa-sisa keberaniannya. "Aku... aku tidak punya kakak sepupu seorang siluman jahat!"

"Benar! Siluman jahat sepertimu tidak seharusnya memijakkan kaki di sini!"

"Pergi sana! Jangan kembali lagi!"

Kali ini orang-orang itu melempari batu ke arahnya. Namun dengan gerakan secepat kilat, nyaris tidak terlihat, tiga batang tombak dikibaskan sehingga dalam sekejap menjatuhkan semua batu-batu yang dilempar!

"Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Yan Lu prihatin, yang segera dibalas Lu Xun dengan anggukan pelan.

"Kalian pasti sudah gila!" Bentak Jiang Wei sambil mengacungkan tombaknya ke arah orang-orang itu, yang segera membuat mereka semua bergidik ketakutan. "Mengata-ngatai seseorang dengan kalimat seperti itu, sungguh biadab!"

"Apa alasannya kalian mengatakan Lu Xun 'siluman', 'setan', dan semua itu? Memangnya kalian tahu dia siapa?" Imbuh Zhao Yun dengan lebih sengit, membuat orang-orang itu makin ngeri sendiri. Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk memberitahu bahwa ketiga orang Shu itu marah besar.

Seorang bapak memberanikan diri untuk maju. "Kalian orang-orang Shu tentu tidak tahu apa-apa!" Sahutnya keras. "Dia itu asalnya bukan dari kota ini, tetapi dari kota Wujun! Dulu kota itu sangat aman, tetapi sejak dia lahir, entah sudah berapa musibah menyerang kota Wujun!"

"Benar! Bahkan dulu sebelum dia lahir, Wujun diserang oleh gerombolan Pasukan Sorban Kuning sampai semua orang-orangnya harus mengungsi!"

"Apalagi pada saat akhirnya Wujun dihancurkan!"

"Benar! Semua itu pasti gara-gara dia membawa sial!"

Baik Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, maupun Yan Lu sudah tahu tentang hal itu sejak lama. Namun satu hal yang mereka tidak mengerti adalah mengapa orang-orang ini menyalahkan Lu Xun sebagai pembawa sial. Tentu saja ini membuat ketiganya tidak habis pikir, sekaligus marah bukan buatan.

"Dia itu Phoenix! Orang yang akan membawa kedamaian!" Teriak Jiang Wei penuh kemarahan.

"Dia itu justru membawa huru-hara! Bagaimana bisa membawa kedamaian! Dia itu bukan Phoenix!" Balas seorang dengan sengit.

"Benar! Semua musibah yang terjadi itu salahnya! Lebih baik dia tidak dilahirkan saja!"

"Phoenix apanya? Dia itu cuma makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada!"

Saat mendengar seluruh kalimat itu, nafas mereka semua tertahan, tercekat dalam tenggorokan mereka. Yan Lu menggertak penuh kemarahan, giginya saling beradu sementara ia berbisik dengan suara rendah. "Yang mengatai Lu Xun bukan Phoenix, bahkan mengatainya 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada'..." Suaranya terhenti sejenak. "... CUMA YAOGUAI SAJA!"

"Yaoguai saja masih lebih baik dari mereka!" Jiang Wei mengerang. Dari tatapan matanya, semua sudah tahu bahwa dia akan maju dan menghabisi orang-orang itu sesaat lagi.

Zhao Yun mengepalkan tinjunya. Darahnya menghangat, bergejolak dalam rongga dadanya saat mendengar sahabatnya dikatai seperti itu. Kemarahannya yang tidak terbendung lagi bagaikan lahar menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari menerjang.

"KALIAN...! AKAN KUTUNJUKKAN SIAPA YANG SEBENARNYA TIDAK PANTAS ADA!"

Melihat Zhao Yun yang sudah berlari, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu segera menyusul.

Namun, sesuatu menghentikan mereka.

"BERHENTI!"

Entah bagaimana, seruan itu berhasil membuat kaki mereka berhenti bergerak. Seruan ketakutan orang-orang kota Lu Jiang pun berhenti. Tempat itu menjadi diam hanya dalam waktu sesaat.

Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu segera menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya mereka, Lu Xun sudah berdiri dengan tegak. Mata emasnya menatap mereka bertiga dengan tajam, tetapi perasaan apa yang ada di baliknya, mereka juga tidak mengerti.

Entah bagaimana, tidak ada yang berani membantah. Semuanya diam.

"Aku bisa membela diriku sendiri. Tidak perlu kalian melakukan itu." Kata Lu Xun sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. Di tangannya yang lain masih tergenggam sepasang pedang yang siap digunakan. Sekali lagi, tidak ada satupun yang berani menyela atau membantahnya. "Biarkan saja mereka berkata sepuasnya." Ia berbalik meninggalkan tempat itu.

Tanpa terkecuali, semua mata memandang kepergiannya. Kali ini, senja yang biasanya datang setiap hari terasa sangat nyata. Matahari terbenam dibalik awan, cahaya emasnya yang hangat tidak lagi terasa. Seolah, matahari itu memang sudah enggan memberikan cahayanya, dan menyerahkan tempat itu pada malam hari yang akan datang.

"T-tunggu sebentar...!" Seorang bapak memanggilnya. Panggilan itu segera membuat Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya, tetapi tidak berbalik. "Lu Yi, kau..."

"Aku tidak akan kembali lagi kemari." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan, tetapi jelas terdengar. Ia memandang sekilas melalui sudut matanya, sebelum mata emas itu kembali menatap ke depan, ke arah matahari yang terbenam. Dengan satu kalimat perintah pada kawan-kawannya, ia berbalik pergi. "Ayo, kita pergi dari sini."

Kelima orang yang lain hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan, sebelum mengikutinya pergi dari tempat itu. Orang-orang kota Lu Jiang masing terpaku, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa sampai pendatang-pendatang itu benar-benar lenyap dari pandangan mereka.

Dan sementara ia lenyap dari pandangan mereka, begitu juga matahari yang terbenam seluruhnya. Seolah matahari itu tidak akan pernah terbit lagi untuk mereka.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Wahhh... tak kusangka... Akhirnya sesudah entah berapa lamanya mengalami berbagai hal mengerikan, aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Lu Xun lagi!

Sudah kira-kira seminggu lamanya berlalu sesudah kami bertemu, dan berarti seminggu lamanya juga sesudah Lu Xun kembali dari kota Lu Jiang, kampung halamannya dulu.

Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti! Kenapa sih orang-orang itu tetap saja tidak menerima Lu Xun? Keterlaluan! Keterlaluan! Pantas saja Lu Xun marah! Apalagi, aku ingat mereka bahkan mengatakan Lu Xun 'bukan Phoenix' lah, 'lebih baik tidak dilahirkan' lah, apalagi 'makhluk rendahan yang tidak pantas ada'! Hei, itu kan kalimat-kalimat yang selalu diucapkan para Yaoguai padanya! Kalau sekarang orang-orang yang dia sayangi mengatakan hal seperti itu, pasti dia sedih sekali...

Dan sangking sedihnya... sampai pergi begitu saja...

Kutatap Lu Xun yang duduk di sebelahku dalam-dalam. Nggg... tapi sekarang dia kelihatannya baik-baik saja, kok. Maksudku, dia bisa tersenyum lebar, bercanda, dan tertawa, seolah-olah kejadian seminggu lalu itu tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya!

Oh, dan apa aku sudah bilang bahwa Lu Xun itu sangat keren, tampan, pintar, baik, rendah hati, sopan, selalu bisa membuat orang lain tersenyum, sabar, dan... dan... dan...

"AIYA! AIYA! AIYAAAAAA!"

"Meimei, kau itu apa-apaan, sih! Kenapa lagi-lagi memandangku seolah siap melahapku begitu?"

Aiya...! Tapi Lu Xun juga bisa berbuat kekerasan kalau diperlukan! Contohnya, sekarang ini dia sedang menjewer telingaku karena katanya aku memandangnya seolah siap melahapnya! Huh! Yang benar saja! "Enak saja bilang begitu! Kau kira aku ini apa?"

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, cepat lanjutkan belajarmu!"

Hufff... inilah salah satu hal yang paling aku benci dari Lu Xun. Kalau aku ingin bermain, pasti dia akan mengajakku belajar! Dan, kali ini jauh lebih parah lagi. Aku tidak bisa melawan! Tahu kenapa? Karena pernah sekali dulu, waktu aku masih terjebak dalam Istana Wei yang seperti neraka itu, dimana aku dan Lu Xun hanya bisa berkomunikasi dengan surat, aku bilang padanya bahwa aku menyesal dulu tidak belajar baik-baik dan sekarang tidak bisa menulis surat yang puitis(4)! Padahal waktu itu kan cuma dorongan emosi saja!

Oh, ada satu hal lagi yang lebih parah...

Lu Xun akhirnya tahu bahwa aku, Sun Yangmei, tunangannya yang sudah hidup sebelas tahun bersamanya, tidak bisa menulis namanya! Celaka!

Dan sekarang, dia menyuruhku belajar menulis namanya dulu.

Jujur saja, aku memang keterlaluan. Tapi siapa suruh punya nama yang sulit begitu!

"Aiya... aku lupa... otakku kosong..." Keluhku dengan suara lesu. Sementara aku sedang galau begini, Lu Xun malah enak-enakan ngobrol dengan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying. Dasar! Teman-temanku semuanya tidak ada yang setia kawan! "HOI! JANGAN RIBUT! AKU TIDAK BISA BERKONSENTRASI, NIH!"

Teriakanku memang bisa menghentikan mereka... untuk dua detik.

"WAHAHAHAHA! Yangmei berkonsentrasi! Baru kali ini, ya?" Tawa Jiang Wei.

"Yangmei untuk menulis dua huruf 'Lu' dan 'Xun' saja sampai perlu memeras otak!" Imbuh Yan Lu.

"Meimei, kau sepertinya terlambat belajar menulis nama Lu Xun. Harusnya kau lakukan sebelum pertunanganmu." Tambah Zhou Ying. Huh! Dasar sok tahu!

"HAHAHAHA! Hei, Yangmei!" Kali ini Zhao Yun. Sial, jendral Shu satu ini memang paling suka mengejekku! "Jangan berpikir terlalu keras! Nanti rambutmu semakin banyak yang putih!"

"APA? PUTIH? Yang benar saja! Ini perak! PERAK! Kau kira aku ini apa? Nenek-nenek?" Bentakku dengan sengit bukan buatan. Tetapi mereka bukannya diam, malah makin menjadi-jadi!

Lu Xun sendiri mukanya sampai merah begitu karena setengah mati menahan tawa! Hei, memangnya ada yang lucu? "Ya Tian... Meimei... kau ini..." Ujarnya sambil sekuat tenaga menahan agar tawanya tidak terdengar. "Kenapa bisa sampai tidak bisa menulis namaku? Memangnya ada yang sulit?"

"Tentu saja sulit! Namamu sangat rumit dan sangat tidak manusiawi untuk ditulis!" Bentakku padanya juga. "Coba saja bandingkan dengan namaku! Namaku sangat mudah!"

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil tersenyum simpul. "Kalau begitu, coba tuliskan namamu."

"Baiklah!" Huh, kalau dia menantang, tentu saja aku akan melakukannya! Kuangkat kuasku, kemudian dengan cepat mencelupkannya ke dalam bak tinta, baru menuliskan di atas kertas. "_Xing_-margaku adalah 'Sun'. Cara menuliskannya tidak sulit!" Dengan cepat, satu huruf 'Sun' selesai. Mulailah lima orang bergerombol di dekatku dan melihat tulisanku. "Kemudian huruf 'Yang' dan 'Mei'. Ini memang agak sulit, tapi ada trik untuk membuatnya jadi mudah! Huruf 'Yang' dan 'Mei' masing-masing memiliki _mu zhi bang_-radikal mu yang seringkali diartikan pohon. Mula-mula, tulis dahulu dua '_mu_'!"

Di bawah huruf 'Sun', aku menuliskan dua _mu zhi bang_-radikal mu.

"Kemudian huruf 'Yang'! Di samping _mu zhi bang_-radikal mu, tambahkan huruf 'yang' dari kambing! Maka huruf 'Yang' selesai!" Kemudian tanganku beralih huruf terakhir. "Kalau untuk huruf 'Mei', sesudah _mu zhi bang_-radikal mu, ditambah 'mei' dari arbei! Nah, namaku selesai! 'Sun Yangmei'(5)!" Seruku dengan bangga sambil menunjukkan kertas itu pada lima orang penontonku.

Tapi... Eh? Bukannya tepuk tangan yang kuterima, mereka malah melihat kertas itu dengan melongo!

"Tak kusangka... kaligrafi nama tulisan sendiri dari seorang Putri Wu bentuknya seperti ini..." Komentar Yan Lu dengan wajah tidak habis pikir. Hei, apa maksudnya itu?

Jiang Wei lebih jujur, langsung mengatakan secara terang-terangan. "Benar-benar Yangmei sama sekali tidak memiliki jiwa seni! Bahkan untuk menulis namanya sendiri!"

"Nggg... mungkin memang seperti inilah bentuk kepekaan Yangmei pada seni..." Gumam Zhou Ying dengan wajah berpikir keras.

"Di masa depan nanti, aku tidak mau namaku ditulis oleh Yangmei!" Imbuh Zhao Yun. Huh! Siapa juga yang ingin menulis namanya?

Jujur saja... INI MENYEBALKAN! Memangnya apa yang salah dengan tulisanku? Kan kalau dibaca memang benar terbaca 'Sun Yangmei'! Sudahlah, tidak perlu menulis yang indah-indah! Cukup bisa dibaca saja!

"Huh! Aku tidak perduli dengan seni dan sebagainya! Yang jelas, orang bisa membaca tulisanku!" Seruku sambil menahan dongkol. Seketika aku menoleh pada satu-satunya orang yang tidak berkomentar. "Ya kan, Lu Xun?"

Yang ditanya cuma menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengambil kuas dan kertas yang lain. Tidak sampai dua detik, dia sudah selesai menulis dan sekarang menunjukkan kertasnya padaku! Memang kertas itu juga bertuliskan namaku, sih... Tapi, tulisannya jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih indah dari tulisanku! Benar-benar seperti kaligrafi...

"Nah... ini baru yang namanya tulisan..." Jiang Wei mangut-mangut.

"Wah, luar biasa!" Yan Lu melihat tulisan yang indah itu dengan mata berbinar. "Yang ini benar-benar berseni! Lu Xun, berapa lama kau belajar menulis seperti ini?"

Sebelum Lu Xun sempat menjawab, Zhao Yun sudah menyela dulu. "Huh, kau ini bodoh ya, Yan Lu? Tentu saja Lu Xun sangat terlatih menulis nama Yangmei! Karena setiap hari, bahkan setiap jam dan setiap detik, Lu Xun selalu menulis nama Yangmei..." Jendral Shu itu senyum-senyum sendiri. "... di hatinya!"

A... A-APAAAA? Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin ada jawaban tidak masuk akal seperti itu? "Hei, dengar ya, Zhao Yun! Kau jangan sembarangan ngomong! Lu Xun itu memang sejak awal tulisannya bagus! Dan lagi, jawabanmu itu terlalu menggombal, tahu!" Semprotku dongkol bukan buatan. Huh! Coba kalau badanku setinggi dia, pasti akan langsung kutarik kerah bajunya, kemudian kulempar keluar dari perpustakaan ini!

"Sudah! Sudah!" Suara Lu Xun langsung mendiamkan kami berdua. Aku menatap Lu Xun, dan ternyata dia juga sedang menatapku. Mata emasnya masih saja seindah dulu. "Meimei, sebenarnya, yang dikatakan Zhao Yun itu tidak salah, kok..."

DEG! Seketika wajahku menghangat. Celaka... aku jadi tegang sekali dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Kata-kata Lu Xun itu benar-benar luar biasa sekali, ya? Aiya... bagaimana ini?

"Ah... tidak... tidak mungkin!" Balasku sambil tertawa garing sendiri dan menggaruk kepalaku. Namun saat melihat senyumnya yang memudar, aku jadi sadar satu hal.

Aku salah bicara...

"Nggg... begitu, ya..." Tawaku akhirnya menghilang juga. Kepalaku kutundukkan dalam-dalam sangking tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus memandangnya. "Kalau begitu... kalau begitu... aku juga mau seperti itu!"

Akhirnya, kutengadahkan kepalaku! Aku berhasil menatapnya lekat-lekat! "Aku juga mau setiap detik selalu menulis nama Lu Xun di hatiku! Jadi..." Segera kugenggam kedua tangannya kuat-kuat. "... tolong, sekali lagi ajari aku cara menulis namamu! Kalau sudah bisa, setiap saat aku akan menuliskannya! Dan nantinya, aku ingin bisa menulis namamu seindah kau menulis namaku!"

Celaka... aku pasti kelihatan bodoh sekali...!

Wajahku semakin lama semakin memerah tak karuan. Aiya... kalau boleh, aku ingin menghilang dari tempat ini sekarang juga! Sial! Bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan hal memalukan begini di depan banyak orang? Ah! Bisa-bisanya aku cuma mengeluarkan apa yang ada di otakku tanpa pikir! Pasti aku akan ditertawakan lagi! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh!

Tiba-tiba, aku merasakan sebuah tangan mendarat di atas kepalaku, kemudian mengelus rambutku. Ternyata Lu Xun. "Tentu saja. Dengan senang hati!" Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Ya Tian... sungguh aku tidak menyangka, ternyata dia malah kelihatan senang sekali! Kukira dia akan mengataiku '_ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_- bodoh seperti babi'...

"I-iya!" Dengan segera, aku duduk lagi di kursi, menghadap ke meja yang di atasnya terdapat beberapa lembar kertas, kuas, serta bak tinta. Lu Xun duduk di sebelahku. Sudahlah, peduli setan kalau sekarang keempat orang lainnya setengah mati menahan tawa sampai matanya keluar airmata dan sakit perut begitu. Kalau mereka mati, ya sudah. Yang jelas, Lu Xun tidak menertawakanku.

"Pertama, akan kuajari dulu cara menulis 'Lu'." Katanya sambil mengambil kuas dan memberikan contoh. "Pertama-tama, tulis dulu _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu. _Fu zhi bang_-radikal fu ini juga ada di nama _Tai Yang_ dan _Tai Yin_(6)." Aku mengangguk mengerti sambil terus melihat tangannya menari-nari di atas kertas. Heran... bahkan gerakan tangannya saja berseni sekali... "Kemudian, di sebelah _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu, tulis dua huruf 'tu' dari tanah. Mudah, kan?"

Ohhh... iya! Benar juga! Ternyata kalau dilihat-lihat dari langkah penulisannya, sama sekali tidak sulit! "Iya! Pertama-tama, _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu..." Kataku sambil mencoba menulis juga. Yah, tulisanku jelek, sih... tapi setidaknya aku sudah berusaha! "Kemudian ada dua 'tu' dari tanah! Selesai!" Ujarku bangga sambil melihat hasil karyaku yang cuma satu huruf.

Lu Xun juga melihat hasil karyaku itu. Kelihatannya senang sekali. "Nah, kau mengerti kan, Meimei?"

Aku mengangguk "Sekarang aku mengerti! Kalau _Tai Yang_, sesudah _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu akan diikuti dengan 'ri' dari matahari karena rambutnya berwarna emas seperti matahari! Kalau _Tai Yin_, sesudah _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu akan diikuti dengan 'yue' dari matahari karena rambutnya berwarna perak seperti bulan! Kalau kau, sesudah _fu zhi bang_-radikal fu, akan diikuti 'tu' dari tanah karena rambutmu berwarna coklat seperti tanah!" Tukasku dengan cepat.

Tapi, Lu Xun tak lantas mengangguk. Dia malah cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum menjawab.

"Bukan begitu..."

"Eh?"

Sambil tersenyum kecil, Lu Xun menjelaskan. "Di namaku ada dua huruf 'tu' dari tanah, karena di namamu ada dua _mu zhi bang_-radikal mu yang berarti pohon. Kalau tidak ada tanah, pohon tidak bisa tumbuh, kan?"

Aku tertegun.

Aiya... kenapa Lu Xun lagi-lagi mengatakan hal seperti itu? Aku... aku kan jadi serba salah sendiri jadinya! Apalagi kalau mengatakannya sambil tersenyum begitu. Aku jadi senang sekali, dan sangking senangnya sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat bagaimana! Wajahku pun pada akhirnya memerah dan cuma bisa mematung sambil menatapnya lekat-lekat! Tuh, kan? Aku jadi kelihatan benar-benar bodoh sekali! Ahhhh!

"Aduh, Meimei... kau lagi-lagi menatapku seperti akan melahapku begitu..." Keluh Lu Xun sambil tertawa kecil. "Kau sedang lapar, ya?"

"B-B-Bukan begitu...!"

"Lapar? Ini kubawakan makan!"

WHOAAAAAA! Sekarang Tuan Bajak Laut dan Ling Tong, si duo brengsek, juga ada di sini! AHHHHHH! Semakin ramai, semakin aku sulit berkonsentrasi! Anehnya, Lu Xun malah menyapa dan menyambut mereka berdua! Padahal dua orang brengsek itu kan cuma bisa cari gara-gara!

"Wah, semuanya ada di sini!" Ling Tong tertawa senang. "Ada teman-teman Lu Xun dari Shu!"

"Uwah! Menyenangkan! Semakin ramai akan semakin seru!" Ujar Tuan Bajak Laut dengan meriah bukan buatan. Tuh, kan? BERISIK! "Oh iya, ini ada _baozi_ untuk semua!"

"BERISIIIIIIIK! Jangan ganggu orang yang sedang belajar!" Seruku yang kontan membuat mereka kaget. Tapi... sesudah melihat _baozi_ yang kelihatan lezat dan mengepul seperti baru dikeluarkan dari kukusan itu, perutku yang sudah keroncongan makin berontak!

"Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, tidak ada _baozi_ untuk Meimei!" Kata Ling Tong sambil menjulurkan lidah.

"Huh! Enak saja! Akan kuambil dengan paksa!"

Pokoknya, terjadi rebutan _baozi_ sebelum akhirnya keadaan jadi tenang kembali. Dan tentu saja, meski cuma berhasil merebut dua buah, yang jelas aku berhasil merebutnya! WAHAHAHAHA! Aku memang hebat! Dengan cepat kulahap dua _baozi_ itu.

"ENAKNYAAAAA! Aku lapar sekali!" Segera sesudah itu, aku langsung duduk di kursiku. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang cuma melongo, mengurut dada, atau geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku. Kalau tidak makan, aku malah akan mati! "Karena sudah kenyang, ayo kita belajar lagi, Lu Xun! Sekarang tinggal huruf kedua saja!"

"Hei, kau sudah kenyang, Meimei! Tapi Lu Xun kan belum makan apa-apa! Pasti masih lapar!" Celetuk Tuan Bajak Laut.

Lu Xun hanya berbalik menoleh ke arah Tuan Bajak Laut, kemudian menggeleng. "Ah, aku tidak lapar, Jendral Gan Ning..." Jawabnya. Nah, rasakan! Tuan Bajak Laut yang sok tahu akhirnya kena batunya! "... lagipula, sesudah belajar, Meimei berjanji akan memasakkan _baozi_ isi buah yangmei untukku."

"APA? AKU TIDAK PERNAH JANJI BEGITU!"

"Ayo kita lanjutkan belajarnya!"

Akhirnya, dengan sangat tidak jelas, kami berdua mengakhiri pembicaraan dan kembali memandang meja di depan mata.

"Yahhh... beginilah keadaan di Istana Wu... Kuharap kalian cepat terbiasa melihat Putri Wu yang seperti ini..." Dari belakang, kudengar omongan Ling Tong pada Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu yang seolah-olah menyindirku itu.

"Oh, tidak apa-apa... kami sudah cukup terbiasa, kok..." Jawab Zhao Yun, lagi-lagi dengan nada menyindir!

Sesudah itu, mereka baru berkenalan satu sama lain. Tuh, kan? Sangking ributnya enam orang itu, akhirnya aku benar-benar tidak bisa konsentrasi SAMA SEKALI! Mereka itu, datang tak diundang, pulang akan kutendang! Lihat saja!

"Nah, sekarang huruf kedua, Meimei..." Lu Xun mengambil kuas yang tergeletak di atas meja, kemudian mulai menulis lagi. "Huruf 'Xun' ini sebenarnya sangat-sangat-sangat mudah!"

Heh? Mudah? Mudah apanya? "Justru huruf 'Xun' itu yang sangat-sangat susah! Benar-benar rumit sekali dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu dari mana mulai menu..." Belum selesai aku bicara, tahu-tahu Lu Xun sudah selesai menulis sebuah huruf di atas kertas! Tapi, yang tertulis di kertas itu bukan huruf 'Xun', melainkan...

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Itu kan huruf 'Sun' dari _xing_-margaku!" Seruku protes.

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun cuma tersenyum. "Kau ini... biarkan aku selesai menulis dulu..." Katanya. "Huruf 'Xun' itu sebenarnya mudah sekali! Kau cukup menulis _xing_-margamu. Kemudian..." Aku mengamati huruf yang tertulis di atas kertas. "... tinggal tambahkan _chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo! _chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo berarti berjalan! Mudah, kan?"

Ohhh... iya juga, ya? Baru sekarang aku sadar! Ternyata huruf 'Xun' itu cuma huruf 'Sun' yang diberi _chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo!

"Aku mau coba! Aku mau coba!" Dengan segera, aku menulisnya dan... HORE! Akhirnya jadi juga! Ternyata tidak sulit! Sama sekali tidak sulit!

"Hmmm..." Kudengar dari belakang. Suara gumaman Yan Lu. "Sebenarnya lebih mudah menghafalkan huruf 'Xun' dari kata aslinya, kan? 'Xun' dari nama Lu Xun itu berasal dari kata '_qian xun_' yang berarti rendah hati. Cara menghafalkannya lebih mudah seperti itu..."

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun mengangguk. "Benar sekali, Yan Lu. Tapi Meimei tidak bisa menulis '_qian xun_'. Jadi, kuajari cara menghafal yang lain."

Pada akhirnya, Yan Lu cuma mengangguk dengan wajah kagok bukan main. Ughhh... pasti karena aku tidak bisa menulis huruf '_qian xun_' atau apalah itu! Jiang Wei cuma geleng-geleng kepala sementara Zhao Yun lagi-lagi setengah mati menahan tawa! Tuan Bajak Laut, Ling Tong, dan Zhou Ying tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghela nafas dan garuk-garuk kepala seperti monyet!

Peduli setan dengan mereka semua! Lihat saja, suatu saat aku akan menggantikan langit untuk menghukum mereka yang berani-beraninya merendahkan orang bodoh!

"Yah, yang penting, sekarang aku bisa menulis namamu, Lu Xun!" Ujarku bangga sambil memandang hasil pekerjaanku. Nggg... kalau dibandingkan dengan tulisan Lu Xun memang sangat jelek, sih... Tapi setidaknya aku sudah bisa sekarang! "Huruf 'Xun' itu, karena mengandung _xing_-margaku ditambah _chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo, pasti artinya kau akan berjalan di depanku dan menuntunku, kan? Aku suka sekali namamu yang seperti itu!" Aku melemparkan senyum terlebar dan termanis untuk Lu Xun. Ugh... sangking berusaha tersenyum lebar, bibirku sampai sakit!

Tapi, sekali lagi, sebagai jawaban... Lu Xun menggeleng.

"Bukan begitu, Meimei..." Jawabnya. "_chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo ini memang ditulis di depan huruf 'Sun'. Tapi kalau kau perhatikan baik-baik, ada satu goresan dari _chuo zhi bang_-radikal chuo yang berada di bawah huruf 'Sun' juga, kan?"

Sebagai jawaban, aku mengangguk. Entah kenapa... aku jadi menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa bisa melepaskan pandangan darinya. Ahhh... dia pasti akan mengataiku menatapnya seperti akan melahapnya lagi...

"Iya. Lalu...?"

"Artinya, aku bukan cuma berjalan di depanmu saja..." Jawabnya dengan lembut. Cukup melihat mata emasnya dan senyumnya itu, membuat seolah-olah meja dan kursi, perpustakaan istana, keenam orang tamu tak diundang, bahkan langit dan bumi, seolah tidak ada lagi. "Aku juga akan menggendongmu kalau kau tertinggal, jatuh, atau terluka, atau tidak bisa berjalan lagi..."

Sungguh. Kali ini aku benar-benar mati kata...

Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tahu harus menjawabnya bagaimana! Soalnya, satu-satunya kalimat yang bisa kugunakan untuk berbicara pada Lu Xun untuk menunjukkan rasa senangku adalah '_xiexie_-terima kasih' dan '_wo ai ni_-aku sayang kamu'. Itu kan kata-kata yang sangat tidak puitis dan bodoh dan cuma akan ditertawakan oleh yang lain dan... dan...!

"BODOOOOH! _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-Bodoh seperti babi!" Kulemparkan tanganku dan memeluknya kuat-kuat, sampai rasanya dia kesulitan bernafas. Tapi biar saja! Salahnya sendiri kan berkata begitu sampai membuatku senang setengah mati? "Kalau kau ngomong seperti itu, aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri! Kan selama ini aku yang tidak pernah mau digandeng, dituntun, atau digendong olehmu! Aku yang selama ini meninggalkanmu sampai kau yang harus mencariku!"

Pada akhirnya, kubenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

Lagi-lagi, aku mengucapkan hal bodoh yang memalukan.

"Meimei..."

"Sudah! Kau jangan ngomong lagi!"

Kuharap, Lu Xun akan diam saja dan membelai rambutku seperti biasa. Tapi kenyataannya dia punya rencana lain...

Tiba-tiba saja tangan kiri Lu Xun di bawah lututku, sementara tangannya yang lain dibawah leherku. Ya Tian! Dia benar-benar menggendongku! Di depan semua orang pula! AIYAAAAAA! Pasti aku bermimpi!

"Hei, L-Lu Xun! Turunkan aku!"

"Tidak bisa! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau selalu lari meninggalkanku!" Jawabnya dengan cepat sambil tersenyum lebar. "Lagipula, karena sekarang kau sudah berhasil menulis namaku, kau akan memasakkanku _baozi_ isi buah yangmei, kan? AYO!"

Dengan begitu, sementara aku masih di atas gendongannya, dia pergi meninggalkan semua di perpustakaan itu! Dan mereka cuma bisa melongo saja melihat kami. WHOOOOAAAAAA!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"Sumpah... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Lu Xun bisa seperti itu..."

Komentar Yan Lu sudah mewakili apa yang ada dipikiran kami semua. Jujur saja, aku juga kaget Lu Xun bisa berbicara seperti itu pada seorang gadis, bahkan menggendongnya dan langsung membawanya ke dapur. Dan, aku juga baru tahu kalau Lu Xun itu sangat-sangat-sangat suka masakan buatan Yangmei! Hmmm... aku tidak menyangka Yangmei pintar memasak...

"Aku juga berpikir begitu, Yan Lu..." Gumamku sambil berpangku tangan di atas meja. "Kupikir Lu Xun itu cuma seorang ahli strategi yang kaku dan tidak berani mengungkapkan perasaannya. Pokoknya benar-benar pengecut dan selalu ketakutan kalau-kalau perasaannya sampai diketahui putri yang dia sayangi..." Kemudian aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Jiang Wei. "Seperti... _seseorang_."

"Hei, apa maksudmu?" Sergah Jiang Wei kesal. "Maksudmu aku pengecut?"

"Tentu saja. Kalau tidak ada aku dan Lu Xun, sampai mati pun _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu tidak akan tahu perasaanmu(8)."

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Ling Tong, seorang Jendral Wu yang baru kami kenal hari ini, langsung menyela. "Meskipun kelihatannya seperti itu, Lu Xun itu sebenarnya romantis sekali dan pintar merayu. Dari kecil, dia selalu begitu dengan Meimei."

A-APA? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu itu! Hebat sekali Lu Xun itu!

"Jadi..." Lanjut Ling Tong lagi sambil menyengir kuda. "Jaga baik-baik _guniang-guniang_ kalian, wahai _xiansheng-xiansheng_ yang berbahagia!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Jiang Wei jadi merinding dan langsung menggenggam tangan Yan Lu erat-erat. HAHAHAHA! Ada-ada saja! Tapi yah... kalau aku sih...

"Kau ini bicara yang benar!" Bentak Jendral Wu yang satunya, Gan Ning, seorang mantan bajak laut yang dipanggil Yangmei 'Tuan Bajak Laut'. "Lu Xun itu cuma bisa romantis dan merayu hanya pada Meimei saja! Kalau tidak begitu, pasti dia sudah punya banyak sekali selir sekarang! Dan lagi, Lu Xun itu sangat tidak peka pada perasaan wanita! Dia tidak akan tahu kalau ada gadis yang suka padanya kalau tidak diberitahu dahulu!"

"Kesimpulannya, untuk Lu Xun, hanya Meimei yang dianggapnya benar-benar 'wanita'." Sambung Zhou Ying. "Yang lain dia anggap kakak perempuannya, adik perempuannya, keluarganya, sahabatnya... Yah, begitulah Lu Xun."

Memang sudah sangat kelihatan sekali, sih... Buktinya, Lu Xun hidup bersama Zhou Ying lama sekali, tetapi baru tahu kalau adik angkatnya itu suka padanya sesudah aku memberitahunya. Benar-benar luar biasa...

Sementara yang lain masih melanjutkan obrolan yang tidak jelas juntrungannya sambil menunggu _baozi_ legendaris buatan Yangmei, aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling Istana Jian Ye. Hei, pikir-pikir taman Istana Jian Ye ini bagus juga, ya? Malam musim semi yang cerah, ditambah lagi tempat ini meriah sekali seolah setiap hari selalu ada yang baru. Di Shu memang tenang, tidak pernah seramai ini.

"SELAMAT MALAM SEMUA!"

Suara Putri Wu itu benar-benar bukan main kerasnya! Sampai-sampai mengagetkan kami semua!

Itu dia Yangmei, membawa bertumpuk-tumpuk tumpuk kukusan bambu berisi _baozi_ buatannya. Asap mengepul yang keluar dari kukusan itu sampai ke hidung kami. Uwah... _Baozi_ legendaris berisi buah yangmei yang baru matang itu pasti rasanya luar biasa enak!

"Waaaahhh! Baunya enak sekali! Aku jadi lapar!" Ujar Jiang Wei. Huh! Dasar rakus sekali! Padahal Yangmei membuatkan _baozi_ itu bukan untuk dia...

"Tak kusangka Yangmei bisa memasak!" Puji Yan Lu. "Yangmei, sekali-sekali, kau harus mengajariku memasak _baozi_ seperti ini! Di Shu tidak ada _baozi_ manis!"

"Betul itu! Lu Xun memang tidak salah pilih istri!" Dengan tidak sabaran, kubuka salah satu kukusan bambu itu, menemukan tiga buah baozi bulat yang masih mengepul berwarna merah muda. Waaahhh... warnanya pun manis sekali!

Tapi... nggg... kenapa Gan Ning dan Ling Tong melihat _baozi-baozi_ ini dengan wajah horor, ya? Aneh sekali. Sementara Zhou Ying melihatnya dengan wajah seperti sedang berpikir keras. Benar-benar sangat aneh sekali...

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Kau tidak sopan sekali! Ingin mempermalukan Shu?" Bentak Yan Lu tiba-tiba sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kita harus menunggu sampai Lu Xun datang, baru sesudah itu makan!"

"Nggg..." Sebelum aku sempat menjawab, Yangmei sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "Tadi Lu Xun berpesan padaku agar kita makan dulu dan nanti dia akan menyusul." Katanya sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuk. "Dia bilang, dia mau merapikan perpustakaan dulu karena perpustakaan jadi kacau karena ulah _beberapa orang_..."

Heh... Putri Wu satu ini akhirnya dapat kesempatan balas dendam menyindirku...

Yah, memang benar tadi sesudah Ling Tong dan Gan Ning masuk membawa _baozi_, kami makan di sana dan membuat tempat itu sampai kotor.

"Kasihan Lu Xun... padahal dia pasti sudah tidak sabar untuk makan _baozi_ ini..." Gumam Jiang Wei dengan tidak tahu dirinya sambil mengambil sebuah _baozi_.

"Jangan bilang begitu gampangnya! Kau juga salah satu yang membuat perpustakaan jadi kacau!" Seru Yangmei mencak-mencak. "Ya sudah! Karena Lu Xun sudah bilang nanti dia akan menyusul, silahkan kalian makan dulu!"

Akhirnya! Aku sudah tidak sabar lagi mencicipi _baozi_ legendaris ini! Jiang Wei malah sudah mengambil dan siap memasukkannya dalam mulutnya. Sementara Yan Lu, meskipun tidak kelihatan, tetapi pasti dia sudah penasaran bukan buatan dengan rasa _baozi_ ini.

"Baiklah! Aku makan!" Segera kusambar sebuah _baozi_ kemudian menggigitnya besar-besar.

...

... wah...

"... Yun?"

Gawat... gawat... tadi aku pingsan sesaat(9).

"... Zhao Yun?"

Kali ini kubuka mataku. "Oh, Zhou Ying? Apa kabar?"

"Aku sih baik-baik saja..." Jawab Zhou Ying dengan suara penuh rasa prihatin. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Nggg..." Oh iya! Kalau tidak salah, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu juga mencoba _baozi_ ini. Bagaimana ya keadaan mereka?

Ya Tian... mereka seperti jadi patung batu tanpa bergerak sedikitpun.

CELAKA! AKU HARUS MEMBANGUNKAN MEREKA!

"Jiang Wei! Yan Lu! Bangunlah!" Dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi, langsung kuguncang tubuh dua orang temanku itu. Celaka! Celaka! Jiwa mereka pasti sudah keluar dari tubuh mereka sekarang!

"Ya Tian..." Jiang Wei menepuk-nepuk jidatnya. "Tadi rasanya jiwaku sudah sampai ke langit..."

Ohhh... Ya Tian... Untungnya tidak... Terima kasih langit! Terima kasih bumi!

"I-ini benar-benar..." Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat sambil menatap _baozi_ yang tinggal setengah itu. Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ling Tong dan Gan Ning melihatnya dengan wajah horor! "... rasa tidak enak yang bisa membunuh kita!"

"APA KAU BILAAAAAAAANG?"

CELAKA DELAPAN BELAS TURUNAN! Ternyata koki yang memasak _baozi_ ini masih ada di sini!

"T-tidak! Kau salah mengerti, Yangmei!" Sekarang pun Jiang Wei ikut-ikutan panik melihat kemarahan Yangmei. "M-maksud kami, rasa manis _baozi_ ini benar-benar membunuh sampai jiwa kami tercerai-berai dan sampai ke langit!"

"APAAAAA?"

Melihat usaha-usaha yang gagal ini, kali ini Yan Lu-lah yang maju. Memang dia adalah Putri Shu penyelamat yang bisa diandalkan! "Yangmei, maksud kami, _baozi_ ini enak sekali! Tapi di Shu, kami tidak pernah ada makanan semanis ini! Begitu maksud Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun!"

Mendengar ini, seketika Yangmei tersenyum lebar. "Benarkah? Sudah kuduga pasti kalian akan menyukainya! Ayo! Makan yang banyak! Aku buat banyak, nih!" Benar-benar tidak tahu diri sekali!

Celaka... ini benar-benar celaka...

"I-ini..." Jiang Wei menggeleng-gelengkan kepala sambil memandangi _baozi_ berwarna merah itu. "Syukurlah benda seperti ini tidak pernah ada di Shu..." Bisiknya supaya tidak terdengar orang lain selain aku dan Yan Lu.

Yan Lu mengangguk setuju. "Kau benar. Kalau seandainya Wu dan Shu berperang, dan orang-orang Wu menggunakan _baozi_ ini sebagai senjata, mereka pasti akan menang mudah..."

"Fufufu... menggelikan."

Kali ini, kami bertiga para orang Shu menoleh ke arah sumber suara itu. Rupanya Ling Tong yang menertawakan kami dengan nada mengejek. Jendral Wu itu juga mengambil sebuah _baozi_, kemudian menggigit dan mengunyahnya dengan tenang. "Kalau kalian memang laki-laki sejati, terimalah nasib kalian..."

... Dan dengan begitu, Ling Tong juga jatuh pingsan sesaat.

"Kami sudah bertahun-tahun merasakan _baozi_ ini." Tambah Gan Ning sambil tersenyum sombong. Dia juga mengambil sebuah _baozi_. "Benar kata Ling Tong. Kalau tidak bisa makan _baozi_ ini, kalian bukan laki-laki sejati." Dan dengan begitu, Gan Ning juga pingsan sesaat. Untungnya hanya sesaat, jadi tidak lama kemudian, Gan Ning dan Ling Tong siuman lagi.

"Karena aku bukan laki-laki..." Gumam Yan Lu. "...Maka aku tidak perlu makan _baozi_ ini."

Huh! Yan Lu memang boleh bilang begitu! Tapi bagaimana aku dan Jiang Wei bisa terima? Yang benar saja! Memang hanya orang-orang Wu saja yang laki-laki sejati?

"Y-yang benar saja...!" Ujar Jiang Wei takut-takut. "Makan makanan seperti ini bisa mengirim jiwa kita ke arkhirat seketika!" Dasar pengecut satu ini!

"BAIKLAH!" Seruku dengan semangat membara, yang membuat semuanya kaget, apalagi Jiang Wei. "Akan kubuktikan bahwa kami, orang-orang Shu, juga laki-laki sejati! Jiang Wei, kalau kau takut, tidak perlu ikut-ikutan! Mempermalukan nama Shu saja!"

"Menarik..." Ling Tong menyeringai. "Baiklah! Kita lihat saja! Siapa yang paling banyak menghabiskan _baozi_-_baozi_ ini, dialah yang pantas menyandang gelar 'laki-laki sejati'!"

"Aku ikut!" Seru Gan Ning.

"Huh! Kalau kalian semua berkata begitu, bagaimana aku bisa tidak ikutan? Aku akan menunjukkan kekuatan seorang laki-laki Shu sejati!" Imbuh Jiang Wei.

Dan dengan begitu, akhirnya pertarungan ini dimulai juga.

... Ya Tian.

Celaka... setiap kali aku menggigit satu _baozi_, pasti aku jadi pingsan sesaat. Yang lainnya juga begitu, sih...

"Hahaha! Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Sudah menyerah?" Seru Ling Tong sambil tertawa menang. Ya Tian... matanya sampai memerah begitu dan seolah _baozi_ keluar dari hidung dan telinganya. Hmmm... jangan-jangan aku juga mengalami hal yang sama...

"Tidak akan!" Seru Jiang Wei tanpa mau menyerah. "Aku juga bisa kalau memakan _baozi_ ini kalau memaksa sampai mati!"

"Sudahlah, Jiang Wei... kau sudah hampir mati." Gumam Yan Lu sambil memperhatikan pertandingan yang sebenarnya penuh kesia-siaan ini.

"Aku juga tidak akan menyerah!" Aku berseru kuat-kuat sambil mengambil satu _baozi_ lagi. Biar kuperlihatkan kekuatan orang Shu! "Meskipun tubuhku harus hancur dan jiwaku tercerai-berai, gelar 'laki-laki sejati' akan kuraih!"

"Jangan, Zhao Yun!" Pekik Zhou Ying. Tapi sekarang, bahkan Zhou Ying yang bersimbah airmata pun tidak berhasil menghentikanku. "Kalau tubuhmu hancur dan jiwamu tercerai-berai, bagaimana aku bisa melanjutkan hidupku?" Memang omongannya tidak salah, sih... Tapi kalau aku sampai menyerah di sini, maka aku akan menanggung malu seumur hidup!

Yangmei memandang kami yang makan dengan rakus tanpa berkedip. Sedikit demi sedikit _baozi_ itu berkurang. "Uwah! Aku tidak menyangka _baozi_ buatanku benar-benar disukai! Tunggu sebentar! Biar kuambilkan lagi, ya? Tenang saja! Masih banyak!" Sesudah pergi beberapa saat, dia kembali dengan lebih banyak kukusan berisi _baozi_ buatannya! "Silahkan dinikmati!"

Kami berempat, para laki-laki pemberani yang bertarung demi gelar laki-laki senjati, cuma bisa melongo menatap tumpukan _baozi_ yang menggunung itu...

Matilah aku...

"Hai, semua!"

WAAAAAAHHHHH! Akhirnya Lu Xun datang juga! Sambil berlari-lari kecil dan menyeka keringat di dahinya, dia melambaikan tangan. Dengan cepat dia duduk di sebuah kursi dan dengan mata lebar menatap kukusan berisi _baozi_ yang menumpuk itu. "Meimei, kau yang membuat semua ini?"

Putri Wu itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Lagipula mereka semua suka! Ya, ka...?"

Belum selesai Yangmei bicara, tahu-tahu Gan Ning, Ling Tong, dan Jiang Wei sudah mengambil sebuah _baozi_! Dan... memasukkannya ke mulut mereka!

"B-benar...!" Kata Jiang Wei dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "S-seumur hidup... baru kali ini... aku makan baozi seenak ini...! R-rasanya... rasanya luar biasa...!" Baru sesudah dia berkata begitu, langsung dia pingsan seketika. Yah, beristirahatlah dengan tenang, Jiang Wei...

"J-Jiang Wei benar...!" Imbuh Ling Tong dan Gan Ning dengan mulut penuh. Tentu saja ini membuat senyum Lu Xun dan Yangmei makin mengembang. "D-Di Wu... kita beruntung sekali... ada masakan... s-seenak ini...!" Dan sesudah itu, lagi-lagi keduanya pingsan.

Heran... kelihatannya _baozi_ itu sudah menghancurkan saraf mereka sampai akhirnya mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga ingin makan satu!" Ucap Lu Xun dengan senyum lebar sambil mengambil _baozi_ merah muda itu sebuah. Yangmei kelihatan senang sekali dan menunggu-nunggu Lu Xun mencicipinya, sementara aku dan Yan Lu yang tidak pingsan melihatnya dengan wajah horor.

TIDAAAAAAK! Jangan sampai Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian ke China itu mati hanya gara-gara sebuah _baozi_!

HARUS KUHENTIKAN!

"LU XUN, JANGAAAAAA...!"

Terlambat...

Lu Xun sudah menggigitnya dan mengunyahnya...

Oh, Lu Xun... temanku yang baik hati, selamat tinggal...

"Wah! Enaknya!"

EHHHH? ENAK KATANYA?

Saat kubuka mataku, ternyata Lu Xun masih sehat walafiat! Tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun! Bahkan dia kelihatan senang sekali dengan wajah yang berseri-seri begitu! Hei, apakah Lu Xun pura-pura bilang enak, seperti kasus _Mapo doufu_-tahu Nyonya Burik dulu(10)?

Tapi... sesudah lama kutunggu, Lu Xun tidak makan sambil bersimbah airmata seperti dulu! Bahkan dia mengambil sebuah lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi, dan lagi! Dan dia memakannya dengan sangat lahap! Ya Tian!

"Bagaimana rasanya, Lu Xun?" Tanya Yangmei harap-harap cemas.

"Enak sekali! Apalagi aku sudah lama tidak memakannya!" Jawab Lu Xun dengan senyum dan tatapan mata yang benar-benar tulus! Maksudku, Lu Xun itu memang seorang ahli strategi yang bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya! Tapi kalau dia memandang Yangmei dengan tulus begitu, pasti tidak mungkin bohong!

Yangmei melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti anak kecil. "Hore! Untung saja kutambah gula, madu, dan _dou sha_-pasta kacang manis!"

Pantas saja rasa manisnya sampai membunuh! Ternyata dia memakai bahan pemanis sebanyak itu!

Herannya, Lu Xun suka sekali...

"Lho, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, Zhao Yun?" Yangmei menoleh. "Kalian tidak makan lagi?"

"Oh, aku..."

Tiba-tiba sebuah serangan rasa sakit mendarat di telingaku. Rupanya dari Yan Lu yang menjewerku. Putri Shu itu berbisik ke arahku. "Kau jangan sampai membuat Lu Xun marah, ya..."

Ups...

Iya juga... kalau aku bilang _baozi_ Yangmei tidak enak, entah apa yang akan menimpaku. Pantas saja tadi Jiang Wei, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong makan _baozi_ itu sampai pingsan. Rupanya lebih baik mereka pingsan daripada membuat Lu Xun marah...

"Nggg... Meimei kan spesial membuat _baozi_ ini untuk Lu Xun." Omongan Zhou Ying membuyarkan lamunanku. "Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Gan Ning, dan Ling Tong, sudah makan banyak sekali. Kasihan Lu Xun belum makan. Jatahku untuk Lu Xun saja!"

WAAAAAA! SIAL! Zhou Ying licik sekali! Ternyata dia sudah menyiapkan jalan untuk lari dari masalah!

"Benarkah? Terima kasih banyak, Zhou Ying!" Ujar Lu Xun senang, sebelum melanjutkan makan _baozi_ horor itu dengan lahap.

"Zhou Ying memang baik!" Seru Yangmei sambil menerjang dan memeluk Zhou Ying kuat-kuat. "Kau memang adik sepupuku yang baik hati! Terima kasih banyak, Zhou Ying!"

Uwah... enaknya Zhou Ying... bukan cuma bisa menghindar dari mimpi buruk, dia juga mendapat pujian!

"Aku juga." Yan Lu ikut-ikutan. "Rasanya tidak sopan sekali kalau aku makan banyak-banyak sementara Lu Xun hanya makan sedikit. Yangmei kan khusus membuatkan _baozi_ ini untuk Lu Xun."

"WAH! Yan Lu! Kau juga baik sekali! Terima kasih, ya!" Lagi-lagi Yangmei berterima kasih sambil ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali tanpa tahu perasaan Yan Lu yang sebenarnya. "Memang benar-benar Putri Shu yang terhormat! Tenang saja, aku akan mengajarimu memasak _baozi_ ini! Jadi kau bisa makan sepuasnya!"

"O-oh... t-tentu saja..."

Jadi begitu... mereka semua menggunakan trik licik untuk bisa menghindar dari _baozi_ ini. Huh! Baiklah! Kalau begitu aku juga akan melakukannya!

"Aku juga tidak akan makan lagi. Kurasa aku sudah makan cukup banyak." Jawabku dengan nada seterhormat dan seningrat mungkin. Semoga mereka tidak tahu... "Lagipula, ini kan jatah Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun tersenyum gembira. "Wuah, Zhao Yun! Terima kasih banyak! Kau memang temanku!"

"Meskipun kau menyebalkan dan suka mengganggu..." Tambah Yangmei. "... aku juga berterima kasih atas kebaikanmu, Zhao Yun!"

Aku menjawab dengan senyum lebar... sampai tiba-tiba sebuah tangan mencengkram bahuku! Aku menoleh, dan menemukan Jiang Wei yang sudah siuman dengan tampang seperti orang baru tertimpa musibah dan bencana alam. Apalagi, dia memasang wajah marah yang sangat mengerikan begitu...!

"Dasar pengkhianat...! Kau... kau bukan laki-laki sejati...!" Geram Jiang Wei marah, tetapi tentu saja dengan suara pelan supaya tidak terdengar oleh Lu Xun dan Yangmei.

Segera kutepis tangannya. Huah! Seperti ini, dia jadi kelihatan lebih seperti hantu daripada seorang laki-laki sejati! "Yang benar saja! Makan _baozi_ seperti itu tidak bisa membuat siapapun jadi laki-laki sejati!" Bantahku. "Dan kalau memang ini pertandingan memperebutkan gelar 'laki-laki sejati', berarti satu-satunya yang laki-laki sejati di sini hanya Lu Xun!"

Dan sayangnya, meski enggan mengakui, itu benar...

Cuma Lu Xun yang bisa menghabiskan semua _baozi_ itu dengan lahap dan tanpa beban sama sekali.

"Ya Tian... Lu Xun laki-laki sejati, ya...?" Jiang Wei membuang nafas panjang. "Rasanya dengan tampang seperti itu, sangat meragukan..."

Aku tidak menanggapi Jiang Wei. Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang cuma melihat Lu Xun yang menikmati _baozi_ itu dengan gembira sekali, seolah-olah yang dia makan itu adalah makanan paling enak sedunia. Padahal... jujur saja, makanan itu sangat membunuh. Hmmm... Lu Xun juga tidak pernah serakus itu kalau makan, apalagi sampai minta tolong dimasakkan. Kurasa... Lu Xun memang suka sekali makanan buatan Yangmei...

"... Hei, Jiang Wei." Panggilku sementara masih menatap Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Semua _baozi_ itu sudah habis, tidak menyisakan satu buah pun.

"Ya?"

"Kurasa..." Gumamku. "Yang namanya laki-laki sejati itu seseorang yang dengan senang hati dan tersenyum akan makan apa saja yang dimasakkan oleh orang yang dia sayangi..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame" chapter 2-3 (Tragedy of Wujun) kalo udah lupa~<p>

(2) Yups... itu senjatanya Lu Xun di DW7. Kalo nggak salah saya sering liat di artworknya, Lu Xun bawa pedang yang nggak simetris secara warna kayak gini...

(3) Menurut sejarah asli, Lu Ji adalah nama anak kandung Lu Kang (saya baca dari biografinya Lu Xun di _Records of Three Kingdoms by Chen Suo_)

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 1 (Midnight Silence) kalo udah lupa~

(5) Supaya jelas, ini hanzi untuk Sun Yangmei: 孫样梅

(6) Ini huruf 'Lu' dari nama Lu Xun: 陸. Trus, Yang itu hanzinya 阳 dan Yin itu 阴. Nah, radikal yang di depan sama semua, kan? itu namanya _fu zi bang_ atau radikal fu

(7) Bandingkan antara 'Xun' dari namanya Lu Xun: 遜, dan 'Sun' yang adalah marganya Yangmei 孫. Nah, huruf Xun itu ya emang pada dasarnya cuma Sun ditambah _chuo zi bang_ atau radikal chuo (itu loh, yang di depannya bentuknya kayak angka tiga dan dibawahnya ada lengkungnya getu~)

(8) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 66-68 (Heaven Falls Upon Us! - Phoenix Gate) kalo udah lupa~

(9) Jujur, bagian 'pingsan sesaat' ini saya terinspirasi dari salah satu bab di cerita Ranma 1/2... XDDDD

(10) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" **chapter 62 (Children's Mystery) kalo udah lupa~

(BTW, kalo anda bingung, di _footnotes_2 tersebut, Prolog dihitung sebagai chapter 0... makanya semua nomor chapter dikurangi 1...)

Ya jelas... di chapter ini banyak ngaconya... misalnya tentang namanya Lu Xun tuh ibarat Lu Xun selalu ngendong Yangmei itu jelas buat lebay2 aja (karena saya pengarang lebay). Trus juga definisi laki-laki sejati menurut Zhao Yun di baris terakhir itu juga ngaco... XDDDD

Wokey~ sekian untuk minggu ini! Seperti biasa, saya akan mengupdate cerita ini seminggu sekali (kayak sinetron beneran~)! Untuk update berikutnya adalah Jumat 17 Februari. Ditunggu, ya~~~

Zai Jian!


	3. Look at The New Me!

Update lagi~~~~

Makasih reviewnya~ tapi maaf saya nggak bisa reply karena masa2 kuliah sudah dimulai dan saya MULAI SIBUK~~~~ (dan maksud saya beneran sibuk)

BTW, sebenernya pas mulai masuk cerita **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** ini, semua character kecuali Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun udah pake baju DW7. Trus mengenai Jiang Wei, karena baju DW7 dan DW6 SF2 sama, jadi dia nggak berubah. Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu juga nggak mengalami perubahan. Kalo Yangmei, sekarang desainnya mengikuti desain DW7nya yang udah didesainkan oleh **Silvermoonarisato**! YAY! Makasih buanyak!

Nah, di chapter ini, kita akan melihat semua character itu bertransformasi jadi tampang2 DW7nya (yang menurut saya lebih badass, meski saya lebih suka Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun di DW6...)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

"Tidak! Tidak bisa begitu!"

"Dasar sok tahu! Memangnya kau ini siapanya Lu Xun? Ibunya?"

Aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying melihat pemandangan di depan kami dengan wajah bosan. Lagi-lagi Yangmei dan Zhao Yun ribut sendiri, dan keributannya pasti karena membicarakan Lu Xun. Lu Xun sendiri cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkah kedua orang tidak berpendidikan yang sangat amat tidak penting ini.

Tahu apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan?

Kedua orang bodoh itu sedang membicarakan tentang penampilan Lu Xun.

"Memang aku bukan ibunya! Tapi baju yang kau buatkan untuknya itu membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan! Tahu tidak?" Bentak Zhao Yun dengan sangat sengit. "Apalagi kalau berjalan denganmu! Kalian terlihat seperti pasangan kelainan! Bayangkan saja! Dua orang gadis berpasa..."

"Blah... blah... blah... ngomong saja sama tanganku!" Balas Yangmei lebih sengit lagi. "Yang jelas, kau bukan ibu Lu Xun! Jadi, kau tidak berhak ngomong apapun!"

"Kau sendiri juga bukan ibunya! Jadi tidak perlu bicara!"

"Setidaknya aku lebih pantas jadi ibunya daripada kau!"

Dasar bodoh...

Sekarang perdebatan ini beralih membicarakan siapa yang lebih cocok menjadi ibu Lu Xun. Dua orang ini... benar-benar kalau tidak membuat semua orang stress, tidak akan pernah puas. Dan, jujur saja, orang yang paling kelihatan stress adalah Lu Xun sendiri.

Kasihan sekali ya Lu Xun ini...

Karena tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya dengan gagah berani aku berdiri dari tempat dudukku dan menggebrak meja batu taman istana kuat-kuat. Untung saja tidak hancur.

"Sudahlah! Kalian diam saja! Akulah yang paling pantas jadi ibu Lu Xun!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Huh! Biar saja aku terlihat ikut campur! Asal aku bisa mendiamkan mereka berdua dan membuat Lu Xun tidak stress, omongan sebodoh apapun akan kuucapkan! "Kalian sama-sama bodoh! Tidak cocok jadi seorang ibu! Apalagi ibu dari seorang anak pintar seperti Lu Xun!"

"Tapi Lu Xun bukan cuma pintar! Lu Xun itu juga lembut dan baik hati! Dari antara kita, akulah yang paling pantas jadi ibunya!" Bahkan Zhou Ying yang biasa pendiam pun ikut-ikutan! Huh, baiklah! Akan kuladeni!

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Zhou Ying, kau tidak bisa bertarung! Meskipun Lu Xun bertarungnya payah sekali, tidak mungkin kau cocok jadi ibunya!" Sergahku.

"Benar itu!" Zhao Yun dan Yangmei juga ikut-ikutan.

Pada akhirnya, sekarang malah empat orang yang melakukan perdebatan! Huh, ini sih malah membuat Lu Xun stress! Tapi, biarlah! Aku tidak mau kalah berdebat dengan orang-orang ini!

"YANG BENAR SAJA!" Seketika, perdebatan langsung dihentikan dengan satu gebrakan meja dari Yan Lu! Kontan kami semua terkejut bukan buatan. "AKULAH IBU LU XUN YANG SESUNGGUHNYA!"

Hah? Yan Lu? Tapi... memang dia paling cocok, sih!

"Tidak! Tidak bisa! Ada satu hal yang tidak mungkin membuat Yan Lu jadi ibu Lu Xun!" Seru Yangmei yang pantang menyerah dengan tiba-tiba. "Yan Lu kan suka makanan pedas! Sementara Lu Xun sama sekali tidak bisa makan makanan pedas! Tidak mungkin kau ibunya!"

"Huh! Curang! Tidak bisa begitu!" Balas Yan Lu dengan ngotot.

Akhirnya, perdebatan dilanjutkan.

"Tidak bisa! Aku yang paling pantas jadi ibu Lu Xun!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku yang paling cocok jadi ibunya!"

Sementara masih ribut sendiri, kami tidak sadar kalau tiga orang penghuni istana Wu sedang mendekati Lu Xun sekarang. Yang satu adalah Jendral Gan Ning, yang satu adalah Jendral Ling Tong, dan yang satu lagi adalah Jendral Lü Meng. Ketiga-tiganya menghampiri Lu Xun yang cuma menatap kami dengan pandangan lesu.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Panggil Jendral Lü Meng sambil menepuk bahu Lu Xun. "Ada apa ini? Kenapa mereka semua berebut ingin jadi ibumu?"

Lu Xun menjawab sambil menghela nafas. "Entahlah, Jendral Lü Meng..."

"Tapi, tidak heran, sih..." Celetuk Jendral Gan Ning tiba-tiba. "Kau kan anak yang baik, pintar, rendah hati, benar-benar seorang anak idaman semua ibu."

"Benar!" Jendral Ling Tong mengangguk setuju. "Ibu yang melahirkan dan membesarkanmu pasti bangga sekali!"

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya memandangi kami berlima berdebat sendiri, Jendral Lü Meng menyahut lagi. "Tapi, Lu Xun, memangnya kenapa kok sampai mereka semua tiba-tiba ingin jadi ibumu?"

"Sebenarnya awalnya hanya karena alasan sepele, Jendral Lü Meng..." Jawab Lu Xun sambil berpangku dagu. "Awalnya hanya karena Zhao Yun berkata pada Meimei bahwa baju yang kupakai ini membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan. Meimei pun marah sampai akhirnya menantang Zhao Yun dengan bertanya memangnya Zhao Yun itu ibuku..."

Jujur saja, aku tidak peduli dengan urusan baju Lu Xun! Tapi aku tidak rela kalau sampai dua orang bodoh ini jadi ibu Lu Xun!

"Hmmm... tapi kalau boleh jujur, Lu Xun..." Jendral Gan Ning berkomentar. "Memang kadang kala aku merasa kau agak mirip perempuan dengan baju seperti itu..."

Tepat saat Jendral Gan Ning berkata begitu, tiba-tiba mata Zhao Yun melebar dan langsung menerjang ke depan Lu Xun. "Nah, omonganku benar kan, Lu Xun? Baju buatan Yangmei membuatmu kelihatan seperti perempuan!"

"Eh? Yang benar saja!" Yangmei juga ikut-ikutan menerjang ke arah Lu Xun. "Itu tidak benar! Ya kan, Lu Xun?"

"Hei! Enak saja lari dari perdebatan!" Seruku, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying bersamaan.

"Pokoknya, yang paling pantas jadi ibu Lu Xun adalah aku!"

"Bukan! Aku!"

Entah karena sudah tidak tahan lagi, atau karena malu setengah mati, atau dongkol, akhirnya Lu Xun benar-benar sudah kehilangan kesabaran!

"DIAM SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Seketika hening.

Lu Xun menatap kami satu persatu dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca, sebelum menoleh ke sisi lain taman itu dan berteriak memanggil seseorang. "Huiyue! Kemari sebentar!"

Anak autis yang dipanggil langsung mendongak dan berlari ke arah Lu Xun. "Ada apa, Lu _gege_?"

Tanpa bicara apa-apa, Lu Xun mendudukkan bocah tak waras itu di atas pangkuannya. Baru sesudah itu dengan suara yang sangat tegas, tetapi bercampur dengan kedongkolan, berbicara keras-keras. "Huiyue ini adikku! Yang ingin jadi ibuku, harus jadi ibu Huiyue juga!"

Ughhh... jadi ibu bocah autis itu...?

Aku tidak mau...

Akhirnya, kami semua jadi mati kata, hanya bisa duduk kembali di atas kursi. Huiyue yang bodoh juga sama sekali tidak mengerti situasi, malah mengerjap-ngerjap dengan wajah bingung sebelum membuka buku catatan perjalanannya dan mulai menulis. "Hari ini, Zhao _gege_, Jiang _gege_, Liu _jiejie_, Sun _jiejie_, dan Zhou _jiejie_ semua berebutan ingin jadi ibu Lu _gege_. Padahal, kalau boleh jujur, menurutku tidak ada satupun yang pantas jadi ibu Lu _gege_..."

"Huiyue! Jangan tulis hal tidak penting begitu!"

Dengan begitu, keadaan akhirnya menjadi damai dan tentram kembali...

"Jadi..." Jendral Lü Meng yang kebetulan paling tua di sini, memecah ketenangan. "... ini hanya permasalahan apakah baju Lu Xun terlihat seperti perempuan atau tidak?"

"Iya..." Keluh Lu Xun.

"Menurutku," Kata Zhao Yun sesudah berdehem. "baju itu membuat Lu Xun terlihat seperti perempuan. Aku punya buktinya."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yangmei ketus dengan nada menantang.

"Dalam perjalanan ke Wu, kami singgah di kota bernama Han Shou. Di sana, saat aku dan Lu Xun keluar dari penginapan, rupanya lantai dasar dari penginapan itu digunakan untuk pelacuran. Di sana ada beberapa laki-laki hidung belang yang sedang mabuk tengah mencari wanita. Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun diserang oleh beberapa orang laki-laki berwajah mesum yang menyangkanya pelacur. Untung saja akhirnya mereka sadar kalau Lu Xun itu laki-laki(1)." Jelas Zhao Yun panjang lebar dengan menyertakan berbagai hal yang seharusnya tidak perlu diungkapkan demi kehormatan Lu Xun!

Aku tahu tentang perihal kami singgah di kota Han Shou dan memilih penginapan yang salah. Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak tahu ada kejadian Lu Xun disangka perempuan, bahkan disangka pelacur, oleh orang-orang mabuk di sana! Mendengar ini, tentu saja kami semua tertawa!

HAHAHAHAHA! Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat serasa langit runtuh di atas kepalaku!

Kasihan Lu Xun! Wajahnya sampai merah begitu...

Yah, yang tidak tertawa cuma Yangmei serta ketiga Jendral Wu itu.

"APAAAAAAA?" Dengan sangat berlebihan dan dongkol bukan main, sampai-sampai wajahnya berubah hijau, Yangmei menuding Zhao Yun. "Apa-apaan kau, Zhao Yun, membawa Lu Xun ke rumah pelacuran! Benar-benar kau makhluk kurang ajar yang bisanya cuma menyesatkan saja!"

"Tidak disangka-sangka... Lu Xun masuk ke rumah pelacuran... benar-benar mengerikan." Komentar para Jendral Wu itu dengan wajah datar. Aneh juga...

Hebatnya, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak kelihatan panik. Justru dia dengan tenangnya menjawab segala kebingungan itu dengan tenang! Benar-benar orang satu ini... benar-benar orang yang bisa mengendalikan situasi! "Itu semua terjadi karena ketidaksengajaan. Kami salah memilih penginapan. Itu saja." Sahutnya. "Dan, lagi-lagi kita melenceng dari topik yang sebenarnya..."

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku dengan cuek. "Membicarakan siapa yang paling pantas jadi ibumu?"

"Bukan, tetapi membicarakan tentang apakah baju dari Yangmei membuat Lu Xun terlihat seperti perempuan." Sahut Yan Lu dengan wajah yang lebih cuek lagi. "Dasar payah..."

Akhirnya, lagi-lagi semua diam. Ada yang diam berpikir keras, contohnya Yangmei, Zhao Yun, serta ketiga Jendral Wu. Ada juga yang diam tidak peduli, misalnya aku dan Yan Lu. Ada juga yang diam karena ingin menonton, contohnya Zhou Ying dan Huiyue.

Tapi, ada juga yang diam penuh arti... misalnya Lu Xun.

Entah apa yang ada di pikirannya sekarang...

"Hmmm... menurutku, sih..." Tiba-tiba Jendral Ling Tong angkat suara. "Tidak peduli pakaian Lu Xun membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan atau tidak, tetap saja dia tidak boleh memakai baju itu lagi!" Ucapnya telas dan mantap.

"HAH? Tapi kenapa?"

"Karena..." Jawab Jendral Wu yang punya cengiran aneh itu. "Sejak tahun baru, semua sudah memakai baju yang baru. Hanya Lu Xun dan Meimei saja yang tampangnya tetap membosankan dan sama sekali tidak berubah."

Yangmei pun akhirnya insaf, dan Lu Xun tentu saja kelihatan sangat lega sekali karena perdebatan yang tidak jelas juntrungannya ini akan segera berakhir. "Oh iya... benar juga." Putri Wu itu mengangguk-angguk mengerti. "Hmmm... kalau begitu memang Lu Xun harus punya baju baru, ya... Berarti aku juga..."

"Betul itu!" Celetuk Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. Huh, orang satu ini masih saja tidak mengerti kalau Putri Wu itu sudah kesal bukan main padanya. Memang dia ini bisanya cuma membawa aib bagi Shu saja! "Sekarang kau harus membuatkan Lu Xun sebuah baju yang tidak membuatnya terlihat seperti perempuan!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" Bentak Yangmei. Gadis itu kemudian menarik tangan Lu Xun. "Ayo, Lu Xun! Kita pergi ke penjahit istana!"

Dengan pasrah Lu Xun berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian membiarkan Yangmei menarik tangannya.

Benar-benar pasangan ajaib.

"Nah, karena masalah sudah selesai, kami pergi dulu!" Sahut Jendral Gan Ning. Tiga Jendral Wu itu juga akhirnya undur diri dari tempat ini. Aneh sekali mereka itu... datang tak diundang, pulang tak diantar...

"Hmmm... aku penasaran..." Gumam Zhou Ying. "Lu Xun dibuatkan baju seperti apa, ya?"

Hmmm... jujur saja aku juga penasaran...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

SAATNYA PEMBALASAN!

Zhao Yun, Jendral Shu brengsek yang sukanya cari masalah itu memang harus diberi pelajaran. Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku memang pada akhirnya menurutinya membuatkan baju baru untuk Lu Xun. Tapi, itu bukan berarti aku mengaku kalah darinya! Lihat saja, Zhao Yun! Pembalasan dariku akan lebih kejam seribu kali lipat!

Malam ini, aku pergi ke salah satu istana yang ditinggali olehnya. Nah, itu dia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Jiang Wei!

Huhuhu... lihat saja... aku akan membuat Zhao Yun si brengsek itu mengakui kehebatanku!

"... entahlah, Jiang Wei... aku punya firasat buruk tentang baju baru Lu Xun..."

"Hmmm... sejujurnya, Zhao Yun, aku juga merasa begitu..."

EHHHH? Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata begitu! Sial! Mereka kan belum lihat baju baru Lu Xun! Aku berjuang mati-matian merancangnya, bagaikan memeras otakku sampai-sampai rasanya otakku jadi kering! Tidak mungkin baju itu jelek! Aku yakin Lu Xun pasti suka! Dasar sialan Zhao Yun itu!

Huh, terpaksa deh aku benar-benar melancarkan rencana balas dendamku!

"SELAMAT MALAM, _XIANSHENG-XIANSHENG_!"

Dengan langkah cepat aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku, kemudian duduk di sebuah kursi batu yang masih kosong. Tentu saja ini membuat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei kaget bukan buatan. "Kenapa memandangku begitu? Kau kira aku ini hantu?"

"Oh, tidak..." Balas Zhao Yun dengan cepat. "Tapi aku yakin kalau kau berkeliaran malam-malam begitu, Lu Xun pasti akan stress mencarimu." Katanya dengan nada menyindir.

Aku tersenyum menantang sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Masalahnya, ada hal yang lebih penting daripada itu."

"Oh, apakah itu?" Tanya Zhao Yun sambil menyilangkan lengan juga. Huh, dasar orang ngotot tidak mau kalah!

"Begini ya, Zhao Yun." Aku memulai dengan berdehem. Tentu saja harus dengan gaya seningrat mungkin! "Lu Xun kan sudah berubah penampilan. Kurasa kau juga harus berubah."

"Untuk apa? Orang setampan aku apanya yang harus berubah lagi?"

A-APA KATANYA? CUIH! Orang tampan apanya? Yang benar saja! Yah, memang benar sih dia bisa dibilang Jendral paling tampan di Shu! Tapi kan tidak perlu sampai harus diumumkan ke seluruh dunia seperti itu! Mengerikan! Mengerikan! "Hei, Zhao Yun! Tahu diri sedikit, dong! Kumohon!"

"Aku kan hanya mengatakan kenyataan!" Balas Zhao Yun dengan sengit. Huh, dasar tidak mau kalah!

Aku memasang cengiran kuda. "Dengar, ya? Zhou Ying tidak suka dengan gayamu yang norak itu. Tahu tidak?" Sekarang ini, percaya atau tidak, Jiang Wei mulai menonton adu mulut kami sambil makan camilan di atas meja. Kelihatannya dia benar-benar menikmati pertengkaran kami. Dasar orang-orang Shu tidak waras...

"Oh, ya?" Balas Zhao Yun dengan gaya sok tahu. "Kalau begitu, memangnya dia suka yang seperti apa?"

"Dengar, ya? Dia suka dengan laki-laki yang rambutnya tidak acak-acakan seperti rambutmu! Dia suka laki-laki berpenampilan rapi..." Aku diam sejenak, memasang senyum nakal. "... seperti Lu Xun!"

Eh...?

Nggg... aneh sekali Zhao Yun...

Kenapa... dia bisa kelihatan shock begitu, ya? Ya Tian... apa bercandaku keterlaluan? Tidak, kan? Aku tidak salah bicara, kan?

"Yangmei..." Dengan cepat ekspresi wajah Zhao Yun berubah. Kalau tadi dia kelihatan bercanda, sekarang dia kelihatan bukan main seriusnya. Matanya menyipit dan alisnya berkerut. "... darimana... kau tahu itu? Kalau Zhou Ying suka pada Lu Xun? Sejak kapan kau tahu?"

Hah? Hah? Hah? Kenapa begini? "Lho? Lho? Lho? Apa maksudmu sih, Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku sambil garuk-garuk kepala. Tentu saja ini terlalu mengejutkan untukku! Kenapa Zhao Yun bertanya seperti itu? Padahal awalnya aku mengira dia akan bilang 'yang benar saja! Kau bohong, Yangmei', atau apalah. "Kenapa jadi serius begini? Yang tadi kukatakan itu cuma bercanda, kok! Hahaha! Tadi itu cuma bohongan untuk mengerjaimu!"

Tapi tetap saja ekspresi Zhao Yun tidak berubah.

"Hei..." Lagi-lagi Jendral Shu itu berbicara dengan suara rendah, benar-benar terlihat bukan main seriusnya. "... apa jangan-jangan, kau juga sama dengan Lu Xun? Hidup bersama Zhou Ying entah berapa lamanya, tetapi sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya?"

Hah? Tidak mengerti perasaan Zhou Ying?

Aku mengerutkan alis dalam-dalam. "Kau ini ngomong apa sih, Zhao Yun?" Seketika itu juga, sebuah perasaan aneh menyeruak di dalam batinku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi aku seperti merasa cemas dan takut. Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, apa benar kata-kata Zhao Yun itu?

Ah, tidak mungkin!

"Zhou Ying itu sebenarnya sayang pada Lu Xun. Kau tidak tahu?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu! Lu Xun itu kan kakak angkatnya! Bagaimana bisa tidak sayang?"

Zhao Yun cuma bisa mendengus kesal. "Bukan dalam artian seperti itu! Kau... kau mengerti maksudku, kan?"

Dengan segera, aku menggeleng kuat-kuat! Aku tidak mau dengar hal itu lagi! "Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti! Mana mungkin Zhou Ying bisa merasa seperti itu? Aku dan Lu Xun sudah hidup bersamanya lama sekali, bahkan kami berdua adalah kakaknya! Kau ini baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa bulan, lantas sudah sok tahu tentang perasaan Zhou Ying!"

Semakin membayangkannya, aku semakin khawatir. Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh percaya pada kata-kata Zhao Yun yang seperti itu! Tidak mungkin Zhou Ying suka pada Lu Xun! Kalau itu benar, pasti Zhou Ying tidak mungkin menyembunyikannya baik dariku maupun Lu Xun! Kami dekat sekali seperti saudara kandung, pasti dia akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya! Tidak mungkin Zhou Ying membohongi kami!

Hahaha! Zhao Yun pasti bercanda. Ya, kan? Iya! Zhao Yun pasti bercanda!

"Hei, aku tidak main-main, Yangmei!"

"Kau pasti bercanda! Itu tidak benar!" Ujarku sambil cepat-cepat tertawa. Tapi... tawaku entah kenapa terdengar aneh sekali... "Kau kan suka mengerjaiku? Aku yakin itu pasti candaanmu!" Tapi... pikir-pikir tentang itu... yang membuat Zhao Yun mengeluarkan candaan seperti itu adalah karena aku juga, kan? Karena aku duluan bercanda dan bilang padanya kalau Zhou Ying suka pada Lu Xun. Kurasa... memang awalnya adalah salahku. "Yah, baiklah! Baiklah! Aku minta maaf! Tadi aku cuma bercanda! Zhou Ying cuma sayang padamu dan padamu saja! Kau tidak perlu khawatir!"

Dengan begitu, aku berdiri dari kursi batu itu. "Karena rencanaku untuk mengerjaimu gagal, aku pergi sekarang! Selamat malam!"

Tapi...

Dengan sangat mengejutkan, Zhao Yun menarik lenganku!

"Hei, yang benar saja! Jangan pergi dulu!" Seru Zhao Yun. Lho? Lho? Lho? Mau apa lagi orang ini sekarang? "Jadi bagaimana? Kau belum melanjutkan! Apa yang sebenarnya disukai Zhou Ying dari Lu Xun?"

"Sudah kubilang ini cuma bercandaku saja!" Balasku sambil mencak-mencak dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki sangking kesalnya. Dasar orang satu ini benar-benar kepala batu!

"Biarkan saja! Aku mau dengar candaanmu itu!" Tantang Zhao Yun.

Heee? Benar-benar Zhao Yun ini sudah gila, ya? Jangan-jangan dia benar-benar mengira Zhou Ying suka pada Lu Xun. Ya Tian... orang satu ini kenapa mudah berprasangka buruk seperti ini? Zhou Ying kan sudah jadi kekasihnya, dan dia masih saja berpikir aneh-aneh karena sebuah candaan dari seorang Yangmei yang bodoh.

Benar-benar, deh... merepotkan.

Tapi... hehehe... aku sih gagal mengerjainya... Tapi kalau dia bilang begitu, berarti rencana balas dendamku masih bisa berjalan!

"Baiklah! Kau yang minta! Tapi, untuk setiap informasi..." Sahutku cepat sambil mengulurkan tangan. "... satu keping perak."

Mata Zhao Yun melebar, dan dia kelihatan dongkol bukan buatan lagi. Kalau dia banteng, pasti sekarang asap mengepul keluar dari hidungnya. "APA? Seorang Putri Wu menarik ongkos informasi dari seorang jendral dari kerajaan yang berbeda? Yang benar saja! Ini sih sama sekali tidak ningrat!"

"Huh, ningrat atau tidak ningrat, yang penting sombong!" Balasku sambil tersenyum menang. "Lagipula, yang nomor satu adalah uang! Keningratan akan menyusul sesudah itu!"

Akhirnya, dengan mengomel panjang lebar, Zhao Yun mengeluarkan sekeping uang perak dan meletakkannya di atas telapak tanganku. Wah, aku tidak menyangka! Bukan hanya rencanaku untuk mengerjainya berhasil, tetapi aku juga bahkan mendapat uang! Aku memang jenius!

"Nah, kau sudah dapat bayarannya. Cepat katakan dasar lintah darat."

Huh, itu sih omongan orang bodoh yang tidak bisa menggunakan otaknya untuk cari uang. "Zhou Ying sangat suka kerapian." Jelasku. Wah, pasti gayaku terlihat pintar dan mengagumkan sekali. "Jadi, kau boleh saja berambut panjang dan diikat begitu, tapi rambutmu harus tersisir rapi. Itu aturan pertama."

"Oh... begitu..." Zhao Yun, dengan bodohnya malah mangut-mangut mengerti! Dasar bodoh! Huahahahaha! "Lanjutkan... lanjutkan..."

Pokoknya, sesudah itu aku membuat segala karangan tentang laki-laki idaman Zhou Ying! Jujur saja, aku juga tidak tahu seperti apa laki-laki yang disukainya. Tapi biar saja! Toh ini kan untuk mengerjai Zhao Yun yang brengsek ini. Hahahaha! Entah sudah berapa lama aku mengelantur mengatakan apa saja yang ada di kepalaku pada Zhao Yun. Yang pasti, aku sedang mati-matian menahan tawa!

Heran juga... Zhao Yun masih saja percaya kalau Zhou Ying pernah suka pada Lu Xun! Dasar bodoh!

Sesudah penjelasanku, Zhao Yun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Hmmm... jadi begitu..." Gumamnya. "Hei, Yangmei, kau bisa membantuku berpenampilan seperti itu?"

A-APA? Zhao Yun memintaku begitu? WUAH! Luar biasa! Zhao Yun rupanya benar-benar sayang pada Zhou Ying, ya? Sampai-sampai akan melakukan apa saja untuknya! Bodohnya dia adalah, dia masih saja percaya Zhou Ying suka pada Lu Xun. Hei, Zhou Ying itu tidak pernah dan tidak akan pernah suka pada Lu Xun!

Tapi... kalau dia percaya itu, bagus juga, sih... MWAHAHAHAHA! Aku bisa melancarkan balas dendamku!

"Tentu saja bisa!" Jawabku dengan mantap. "Tapi sebelumnya... satu keping perak!"

"APA? Ini namanya pemerasan!"

"Huh, kalau tidak mau ya sudah!"

"Ah, iya! Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Satu keping perak lagi masuk ke kantongku. HOREEEE! Aku memang pintar! "Baiklah! Karena kau sudah memberikan bayaran, sekarang aku akan membantumu!" Seruku kegirangan. Benar-benar aku akan balas dendam pada Jendral Shu satu ini! "JIANG WEEEEEIIIII! Kemari dan bantu aku!"

Jendral Shu satunya yang dari tadi hanya menonton saja langsung kaget bukan buatan saat kupanggil. Tetapi toh dia langsung berdiri dan menghampiriku. "Memangnya kau ingin aku membantu apa?"

Aku menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei dan menunjukkan sebuah senyum nakal. Tentunya berusaha agar tidak terlihat oleh Zhao Yun. Baru sesudah itu aku membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jiang Wei. "Dengar ya, Jiang Wei. Aku mau mengerjai Zhao Yun! Kita buat penampilan Zhao Yun jadi menghebohkan sekali! Ini untuk pembalasan dendam tadi pagi!"

"APA? Hei, jangan libatkan aku! Yang berurusan itu kan kau dan Zhao Yun!" Bantah Jiang Wei dengan cepat.

Huh! Dasar orang satu ini! Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan menggunakan omongan mautku! Aku tahu Jiang Wei ini sangat amat peduli sekali pada Lu Xun dan akan melakukan apa saja untuk membelanya. "Ini bukan cuma berurusan denganku saja! Apa kau lupa bahwa tadi gara-gara omongan Zhao Yun tentang penginapan yang sebenarnya rumah pelacuran, Lu Xun sampai malu setengah mati?"

Jiang Wei terhenyak. Bagus, akan kulanjutkan!

"Dan apa kau lupa bahwa Zhao Yun juga mengatai Lu Xun mirip perempuan? Kalau kau yang dikata-katai seperti itu, bagaimana perasaanmu? Pasti terhina, kan? Lu Xun itu laki-laki sejati dan terhormat, tetapi dibilang seperti itu! Apa kau sebagai teman baiknya bisa menerima?"

Semakin lama wajah Jiang Wei semakin menunjukkan perasaan bersalah dan keraguan. "Iya juga, sih..."

"Kau keterlaluan, Jiang Wei! Kau ini mengaku sahabatnya Lu Xun, tetapi sama sekali tidak peduli padanya! Teman macam apa kau ini? Sama sekali tidak ada rasa setia kawan!"

Pada akhirnya, aku berhasil! Dengan satu dengusan kuat, Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Baiklah! Demi Lu Xun, maka aku akan melakukan sesuatu untuk memberi pelajaran pada Zhao Yun!"

Nah, dengan begini, semua masalah selesai! Aku dan Jiang Wei menghampiri Zhao Yun yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa bahwa dirinya sekarang dalam bahaya. HAHAHAHA! Zhao Yun, rasakan hukuman langit!

"Baiklah, kita mulai!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Hah? Siapa itu? Pagi-pagi begini...

Kalau ketukan itu bersemangat sekali, berarti pasti Yangmei. Hmmm... mungkin baju baru yang dipesannya pada para penjahit istana sudah selesai. Baguslah... aku tidak mau perdebatan tidak penting antara Yangmei dan Zhao Yun terus berlanjut sampai langit jatuh menimpa kepala kita...

TOK! TOK! TOK!

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku dengar! Tidak perlu mengetuk sekeras itu! Kau kira kau ibuku?" Seruku tidak sabaran sambil membetulkan letak bajuku. Baru sesudah itu dengan cepat berlari sekencang-kencangnya ke pintu. Huh, dasar... aku sampai teringat-ingat perdebatan tidak penting mereka kemarin itu.

Kalau salah satu dari mereka adalah ibuku... wah, mengerikan...

Sesampainya di depan pintu, langsung kubuka dengan cepat. "Ada apa, Mei...?"

Lho?

Tidak ada siapapun di sini...

Hmmm... apa tadi aku bermimpi mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu, ya? Aneh benar...

Ya sudahlah. Kalau tidak ada apa-apa, aku kembali masuk saja...

"Lu _gege_!"

Eh? Baru sesudah mendengar suara anak kecil itu, aku menunduk dan menemukannya tepat di depan pintu. "Lho? Huiyue? Ada apa kemari?" Tanyaku pada bocah itu sebelum mempersilahkannya masuk. Sebuah kotak besar di tangannya tidak luput dari pandanganku.

Huiyue, seperti biasa, melihat-lihat ruangan dengan seksama dan bersemangat dulu, sebelum akhirnya bisa duduk diam dan menjawab. "Sun _jiejie_ menyuruhku membawakan ini! Dia bilang, baju Lu _gege_ sudah selesai!"

"Oh, begitu..." Aku mengangguk. "Hmmm... kenapa tidak dia bawakan sendiri saja?"

Sampai di sini, Huiyue sendiri juga menggeleng. "Nah itu aku juga tidak mengerti, Lu _gege_! Aku juga sudah tanya begitu pada Sun _jiejie_, tapi dia cuma bilang bahwa dia tidak mau kejadian masa lalu terulang lagi." Jelas bocah itu panjang lebar sambil memberikan kotak di tangannya padaku. "Sun _jiejie_ bilang, dulu saat pagi-pagi benar dia membawakan baju baru untuk Lu _gege_, ternyata Lu _gege_ baru saja mandi. Dan sesudah itu, Sun _jiejie_ sampai kehilangan bajunya. Gara-gara baju itu hilang, Lu _gege_ sampai marah-marah. Untung saja pada akhirnya baju itu ketemu..."

A-APA? Kenapa ceritanya jadi begitu? Itu sama sekali tidak benar! Ah, Yangmei ini memang selalu mengarang cerita untuk membenarkan dirinya sendiri! Yang terjadi seharusnya adalah baju itu bukan hilang, tapi dia tidak sadar baju itu terus-menerus dibawanya. Dan alasan aku marah bukan karena baju itu hilang, tetapi karena dia sembarangan masuk kamar laki-laki meski dia tahu dia itu putri, lalu dia dengan sangat tidak sopannya tidak segera keluar saat tahu aku akan berpakaian, dan yang paling parah adalah karena dia berpikiran jorok di pagi-pagi buta(2)! Itu kan berbahaya! Pantas kan kalau aku marah?

"Lho? Lu _gege_ kenapa melamun sambil memasang wajah terluka begitu?"

Pertanyaan Huiyue segera membangunkanku dari pikiranku sendiri. "Hah? Oh, tidak..." Balasku dengan cepat. "Wajah terluka? Memangnya aku memasang wajah seperti itu?"

Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Kata Zhao _gege_ dan Jiang _gege_, Lu _gege_ kalau marah tidak akan bisa memberikan tatapan jahat dan licik. Kalau Lu _gege_ memasang wajah terluka, berarti tandanya Lu _gege_ sedang marah!" Ujarnya sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jadi, Lu _gege_ sedang marah, ya?"

Yahhh... bagaimana bisa tidak marah kalau Yangmei menceritakan pada Huiyue sesuatu yang salah dan membenarkan diri sendiri begitu? "Bukan apa-apa, kok. Hanya karena cerita masa lalu itu saja..." Jawabku singkat, padat, jelas.

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Huiyue dengan mata lebar. "Memangnya apa yang terjadi saat itu, Lu _gege_? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti cerita Sun _jiejie_! Tolong ceritakan padaku supaya aku bisa menulisnya di bukuku!"

WAAAAA! Tidak! Cerita ini tidak boleh diceritakan! Bukan cuma ini akan membongkar aib Yangmei, tetapi juga Huiyue yang masih kecil tidak boleh mendengarnya! Apalagi kalau kisah ini sampai tertulis di bukunya! "Nggg... rasanya lebih baik kau tidak mengerti, Huiyue..." Sahutku sambil memasang senyum dan mengelus rambutnya. "Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti akan mengerti dengan sedirinya!"

Jadi, meski melihat Huiyue cemberut, aku segera masuk lagi ke bagian dalam kamarku. "Sebentar ya, Huiyue! Aku akan ganti baju dulu!"

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi penasaran dengan baju seperti apa yang ada di dalam kotak ini. Yangmei bilang, kali ini dia tidak menggunakan bulu-bulu lagi karena menurutnya mungkin itulah yang membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan. Dia juga bilang kalau warna kuning dan jingga terlihat terlalu mencolok, dan lagi-lagi membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan. Hmmm... berarti bajuku kali ini pasti sangat amat berbeda dari baju yang sebelumnya.

Kubuka kotak itu. Di depanku terlihat sepotong pakaian dari kain berwarna merah yang indah, dengan beberapa bordiran dari benang emas. Bagian lengannya yang panjangnya sesiku dibuat dari sutra putih yang halus. Di kotak itu juga terdapat sepasang sarung tangan. Berani taruhan pasti baju ini mahal sekali(3).

Tapi... baguslah. Setidaknya baju yang kali ini kelihatannya tidak akan membuatku nampak seperti perempuan.

Segera kukeluarkan baju itu dari kotaknya. Barulah saat itu aku bisa melihat bentuk baju itu secara keseluruhan...

"YA TIAAAAAAN!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lu _gege_? Sudah selesai ganti bajunya? Sun _jiejie_ dari tadi menunggu di depan pintu, karena Lu _gege_ masih ganti baju!"

Celaka! Celaka! Bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana aku bisa keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini? Jujur saja, pakaian tidurku saja masih lebih tertutup daripada baju ini! Aiya... Yangmei itu bagaimana, sih? Bisa-bisanya dia membuatkan baju yang begini aneh padaku!

"T-tunggu sebentar, Huiyue!"

Benar-benar sial delapan belas turunan! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Sebenarnya, kalau boleh aku ingin sekali melepaskan baju ini dan memakai baju yang lain, apa saja boleh! Benar-benar... Yangmei punya selera yang aneh dalam merancang pakaian!

"Pagi ini Sun _jiejie_ menitipkan baju baru padaku untuk diberikan pada Lu _gege_. Sekarang aku sedang menunggu Lu _gege_ ganti baju di kamarnya. Sun _jiejie_ juga, tetapi di luar kamar. Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Lu _gege_ lama sekali ganti baju. Sudah hampir setengah jam Lu _gege_ tidak keluar-keluar juga..."

Ya Tian... bahkan Huiyue sampai menulis begitu di buku catatannya! Setengah jam aku berada di dalam kamarku bukan karena ganti baju! Bisa dibilang, waktuku untuk ganti baju hanya satu menit, sementara dua puluh sembilan menit sisanya kugunakan untuk berpikir bagaimana caranya keluar dengan pakaian seperti ini.

"Huiyue! Lu Xun sudah selesai ganti baju?" Suara Yangmei terdengar jauh dari balik pintu

"Belum!" Balas Huiyue. "Lu _gege_ bilang 'tunggu sebentar'!"

"Tapi dia sudah bilang 'tunggu sebentar' kira-kira dua puluh kali!"

Gawat! Keadaan ini benar-benar tidak bersahabat denganku! Yangmei itu orang yang sangat tidak sabaran! Kalau seperti ini, bisa-bisa dia akan melakukan tindakan yang sangat di luar dugaan yang malah akan mencelakakan kami semua!

"AHHHHH! Aku bosan! Sudah tidak tahan lagi!"

... Dan benar saja dugaanku. Yangmei sudah masuk dengan cara mendobrak pintu dengan paksa. Aku hanya bisa mendengar suara derap langkah kaki Yangmei yang makin mendekat. Tentu saja aku jadi panik setengah mati! "Mana Lu Xun? Oh, di kamar dalam, ya? Baiklah! Aku akan masuk!"

"Lho? Tapi... kalau ternyata Lu _gege_ masih belum selesai berpakaian kan bisa bahaya!"

"Hei, Lu Xun itu bukan pria pesolek yang akan menghabiskan waktunya setengah jam di depan cermin hanya untuk berdandan!" Sahut Yangmei dengan nada kesal. "Pasti ada sesuatu yang terjadi!"

Dan, tahu-tahu, sebelum aku sadar apapun, tirai ruang dalam dibuka. Seketika itu juga Yangmei melihatku berpenampilan seperti ini, dan aku juga melihatnya dengan penampilan barunya.

"Uwah..." Suara Huiyue terdengar dari belakang. "Hebat... Lu _gege_ dan Sun _jiejie_ benar-benar terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih..."

Pakaian Yangmei juga tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Bedanya, kalau yang kukenakan adalah celana panjang, dia mengenakan celana pendek yang tidak sampai lutut. Intinya, bajunya malah lebih terbuka dariku.

Pertanyaannya sekarang, bagaimana dia bisa dengan penuh percaya diri berpenampilan begitu di depan semua orang, sementara aku di sini panik bukan buatan? Apa mungkin karena dia perempuan, lantas tidak begitu malu berpakaian seperti itu? Maksudku, Selir Bu Lianshi juga mengenakan baju yang sangat terbuka, tetapi kelihatannya sama sekali tidak masalah dengan itu...

Astaga... jadi Yangmei menggunakan naluri perempuannya untuk merancang baik bajunya maupun bajuku? Dia sama sekali tidak memperhitungkan bahwa aku ini adalah laki-laki yang sangat tidak suka memakai baju seperti ini?

Kurasa Zhao Yun tidak salah saat mengatakan baju buatan Yangmei membuatku terlihat seperti perempuan... Karena memang dia merancangnya tanpa pikir dulu bahwa baju perempuan dan laki-laki itu sama sekali berbeda!

Ya Tian... ini sama sekali tidak benar...

"Lu Xun?" Sangking dalamnya aku tenggelam dalam laminanku sendiri, aku tidak sadar sedari tadi Yangmei melambai-lambaikan tangannya di depan wajahku. "Hei, Lu Xun!"

"Hah? Kenapa, Meimei?"

Yangmei hanya memandangku dengan berkacak pinggang. "Kau ini bukannya menyapaku, malah memandangku seperti orang bodoh begitu! Kau kira aku ini siapa? Ibumu?"

Benar-benar... Putri Wu satu ini tidak bisa tahu kalau aku sangat gelisah mengenakan baju ini, ya? Baiklah, akan kukatakan sejujurnya saja. "Meimei, aku mau memberitahukan kau sesuatu. Tapi jangan marah, ya?" Dia cuma mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sebelum mengangguk. "Meimei, kurasa aku tidak bisa memakai baju ini. Aku... tidak tahu bagaimana harus berlaku dengan baju seperti ini..."

"Wah, kenapa tidak?" Tanya Yangmei dengan gaya bodoh. "Tentu saja berlakulah seperti biasa! Memangnya ada apa dengan baju itu?"

Dia masih tidak sadar bahwa sedari tadi kedua lengaku kulipatkan di depan perutku...

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Baju ini... terlalu terbuka."

"Hah? Tidak bisa jadi!" Seru Yangmei sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. Sudah kuduga, dia pasti akan ngotot dan membuat pembenaran... "Terlalu terbuka bagaimana? Tuan Bajak Laut malah tidak memakai baju atas sama sekali! Aku kan cuma ingin kau tidak terlihat seperti perempuan lagi!"

"Tapi...! Itu kan beda, Meimei!" Balasku dengan tidak sabaran, nyaris membentak. Seketika itu juga mata Yangmei melebar karena terkejut, membuatku terpaksa melembutkan suaraku. "Rasanya... memakai baju ini..."

"Jadi, kau tidak mau pakai, ya?"

Eh? Aneh... Tidak seperti biasanya, Yangmei tidak membantah dengan sengit. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam dengan wajah menyiratkan rasa sedih, kecewa, marah, dan terutama perasaan bersalah. Kedua tangannya di sisi-sisi tubuhnya mengepal erat-erat.

Yangmei...

"Ternyata, kau tidak suka, ya? Hahaha... Maaf... kukira kau akan menyukainya..." Katanya sambil memaksakan senyum lebar dan tawa. Tapi, bagaimana bisa Yangmei memaksakan senyum dengan perasaan seperti itu? Apalagi di depanku. Aku hanya cukup memandangnya sekilas untuk membuatnya menunjukkan apa yang ada di hatinya. "A-aku memang bodoh, ya... Maaf... maaf... kukira kau akan suka..." Ujarnya sekali lagi sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Yangmei benar-benar berjuang mati-matian untuk menutupi perasaannya.

Dan aku tidak suka itu.

"Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak suka... jangan dipakai... dan..."

Kalimatnya terputus saat aku dengan cepat menariknya dalam pelukanku.

"Eh? Lu Xun...?"

"Tidak perlu pura-pura seperti itu." Sahutku pendek sambil membelai rambutnya. "Katakan sejujurnya. Apa saja yang ada di pikiranmu."

"Tapi..."

Aku memberikannya sebuah senyum. Senyum lembut yang membuatnya yakin aku tidak sedang bercanda. "Katakanlah. Aku sangat-sangat ingin mendengarnya."

Hanya dalam sepersekian detik lamanya, wajah Yangmei benar-benar berubah. Tatapan ceria dan senyum pura-pura itu tergantikan dengan wajah kesal. Namun dengan cepatnya ia membenamkan wajahnya di dadaku, berusaha agar aku tidak melihatnya. Kedua tangannya dilingkarkan di pinggangku erat-erat.

"Aku kesal! Aku kesal sekali!" Serunya berulang-ulang. Isakkan berselang-seling dengan kata-katanya. "Aku berusaha membuat baju yang terbaik yang aku bisa! Aku cuma mau membuatmu senang! Padahal... padahal aku sudah mengira kau akan tersenyum dan bilang suka...!"

Ternyata memang benar...

"Aku tidak bisa apa-apa! Aku tidak bisa jadi putri yang ningrat dan terhormat seperti Yan Lu begitu! Juga tidak bisa lembut dan sopan seperti Zhou Ying! Aku tidak pintar memasak, tidak bisa bernyanyi atau membuat puisi yang bagus! Pokoknya aku sama sekali tidak punya keahlian apa-apa untuk membuatmu senang! Jadi, aku pikir kali ini aku akan membuatkanmu baju yang akan membuatmu senang, tapi tidak tahunya aku malah gagal! Kalau kau tidak senang, maka tidak ada artinya lagi... "

Sambil tetap membelai rambut peraknya, aku menghela nafas pelan. Yangmei ini... dia sangat berusaha agar bisa membuatku senang, ya? Baju ini... dirancangnya dengan sepenuh hati, meski sebenarnya tidak cocok untukku.

Tapi... kalau dia sudah berusaha seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa mengabaikannya? Jujur saja, sekarang baju ini berharga sekali untukku, bukan karena harganya atau bahannya atau rancangnya atau apa saja, tapi karena yang membuatkan baju ini adalah Yangmei yang sepenuh hati ingin membuatkan yang terbaik.

Dan bagiku, itu yang paling penting, tidak peduli seperti apa hasilnya.

"Siapa bilang tidak ada artinya?" Tanyaku padanya, yang membuatnya seketika menengadahkan wajah. Benar juga, wajahnya sampai merah begitu karena menangis. "Karena kau bilang begitu, aku merasa senang sekali..." Aku mengulaskan senyum di bibirku sambil menatapnya dalam-dalam.

Yangmei hanya memberiku sedikit waktu saja untuk menatanya, karena sesudah itu dia menunduk lagi. "Tapi... kau kan tidak suka..."

"Kalau kau membuat baju ini asal-asalan, atau sembarangan menyuruh penjahit istana membuatkannya, maka baju ini tidak ada harganya." Balasku sambil meletakkan satu tangan di pipinya, kemudian mengangkat wajahnya dengan lembut untuk menatapku. "Tapi kau sudah berjuang, dan itulah yang paling penting. Baju ini jadi sangat berharga sekali untukku..."

Putri kecilku itu cuma menatapku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Tapi aku tahu saat melihat matanya, di sana ada rasa senang yang meluap-luap.

"Jadi..." Lanjutku. "Jangan bilang tidak ada artinya lagi, ya?"

"I-iya!" Yangmei mengangguk kuat-kuat, sambil memasang senyum lebar. Kali ini senyum sungguhan, sama sekali tidak pura-pura. "Terima kasih! Aku senang sekali kalau kau senang!"

Aku membalas senyuman itu. Yangmei ini... tingkahnya benar-benar menyenangkan sekali, ya? "Justru aku yang harusnya berterima kasih..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Kalau kau mau memakai baju itu, meski baju itu tidak nyaman, berarti kau sangat menghargai kerja kerasku! Dan karena itulah aku berterima kasih!" Balasnya lagi. Kali ini sambil memelukku erat-erat seolah aku ini boneka panda! Nyaris saja aku jatuh! "Ternyata memang benar! Satu-satunya yang bisa menghargai hasil kerja kerasku cuma Lu Xun seorang!"

Mungkin sampai mati pun Yangmei tidak akan mengerti, bahwa kata-katanya itu membuatku senang lebih dari apapun juga...

"Oh iya! Satu hal lagi!"

"Hah?"

Kali ini, Yangmei mengeluarkan sebuah gunting dari balik bahunya. Uh-oh... sepertinya aku tahu apa yang akan dia lakukan, apalagi sambil memasang senyum seperti itu...

"Nggg..." Tanyaku ragu-ragu saat dia menarik tanganku dan menyuruhku duduk di sebuah kursi. "Kau akan... memotong rambutku?"

"Iya!" Jawabnya mantap. "Kemarin malam, Zhao Yun bilang padaku bahwa sebaiknya rambutmu dibuat sedikit acak-acakan saja. Tidak perlu serapi itu. Dengan begitu, kau akan terlihat lebih seperti..."

"... lebih seperti berandalan!" Langsung kusela cepat-cepat perkataannya. Huh! Zhao Yun itu apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa mengajari Yangmei yang aneh-aneh? Dan lagi, apa yang dilakukan Yangmei kemarin malam sampai bertemu Zhao Yun? Yang benar saja! "Meimei, kalau kau mengubah rambutku jadi acak-acakan, bisa-bisa kau lebih kelihatan seperti kekasih seorang laki-laki nakal daripada kekasih seorang ahli strategi!"

Yangmei masih saja memasang senyum nakal itu. "Ah, kau kan juga selama ini jadi kekasih seorang putri yang nakal? Kalau penampilanmu kubuat nakal sedikit, tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Aiya... Yangmei ini... Ya sudahlah, kupikir tidak masalah kalau dia hanya ingin mengubah rambutku. Berdebat mengenai hal tidak penting seperti ini pasti hanya akan membuang-buang waktu dan tenaga saja. Lagipula, memang rasanya rambutku tidak akan cocok dengan pakaian yang kupakai sekarang...

"Ayolah, Lu Xun..." Pinta Yangmei dengan memasang wajah memelas. "Ya...? Ya...? Ya...?"

Aku cuma bisa pasrah. "Ya sudahlah..." Jawabku pada akhirnya sambil tersenyum saat melihatnya melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Tapi jangan keterlaluan, ya?"

"Beres! Tidak perlu khawatir!"

Jadi, Yangmei benar-benar mulai menggunting rambutku. Kubiarkan saja dia melakukan apa yang dia mau. Gadis itu menarik beberapa helai rambutku, sebelum mulai mengguntingnya. "Uwaaahhh... Lu Xun, rambutmu lembut sekali, ya? Bahkan aku yang perempuan saja tidak punya rambut selembut rambutmu!" Ujarnya penuh kekaguman.

Aduh... Yangmei ini benar-benar jujur sekali, ya? Perkataannya itu benar-benar membuatku bingung harus menjawab bagaimana...

"Aku tidak keberatan kok kalau kau mau membelai rambutku setiap hari..."

Dari cermin di depanku, aku bisa melihat wajah Yangmei yang memerah saat aku mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu. Sudah kuduga... Selain itu, dia juga lagi-lagi menatapku seperti siap melahapku begitu. Padahal aku hanya mengatakan satu kalimat jujur saja.

"Kalau begitu, kau jangan pergi dariku!"

"Enak saja menuduhku akan pergi darimu! Memangnya aku pernah pernah meninggalkanmu?"

Mendengar ini, Yangmei langsung diam seribu bahasa.

Aku juga diam. Tapi aku tidak suka dengan keheningan ini. Rasanya aneh sekali. "Oh iya, Meimei. Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu, boleh?"

Yangmei mengangguk pelan. "Boleh saja, kalau aku bisa menjawab."

"Begini..." Aku memulai. Jujur saja, aku bingung bagaimana caranya mengungkapkan pertanyaan yang selama berhari-hari hinggap di kepalaku ini. Tapi pada Yangmei, aku bisa jujur mengatakan semuanya, karena dia pun selalu apa adanya mengatakan perasaanya padaku tanpa menutup-nutupi. "Kau berusaha sebaik-baiknya membuatkan baju untukku. Beberapa hari yang lalu kau juga membuatkan begitu banyak _baozi_ untukku. Bahkan yang mengherankan, kau mati-matian mau belajar menulis namaku, meski sebenarnya kau malas belajar." Yangmei pasti sekarang sudah tahu akan mengarah kemana pertanyaan ini. "Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

Aku dengan cepat menoleh ke belakang, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing bahwa gunting di tangannya bisa-bisa akan menggores wajahku karena gerakanku yang tiba-tiba. "Kau berusaha mati-matian melakukan yang terbaik untukku. Kenapa?" Tanyaku. Yah, aku tahu dia akan menjawab bahwa dia sayang padaku. Tapi rasanya... ada sesuatu yang berbeda. Maksudku, selama ini dia juga sayang padaku, tetapi tidak pernah berusaha sekeras ini...

Aku terus menunggu jawabannya sampai seolah-olah seperti keabadian saja. Tetapi Yangmei terlihat ragu-ragu menjawab. Kalau seperti ini, pasti dia sedang berusaha merangkai kata-kata puitis agar membuatnya tidak kelihatan bodoh saat menjawab.

Padahal... justru jawabannya yang jujur sampai kadang terdengar bodoh itu, itulah yang membuatku senang...

"I-itu..." Yangmei menggaruk kepalanya, kelihatan sekali kalau dia gugup bukan buatan. "T-tentu saja karena kau calon suamiku! Seorang istri harus melakukan yang terbaik untuk suaminya! Jika tidak, dia tidak akan menjadi wanita terhormat yang disayangi suaminya!"

Jawaban yang berpendidikan dan puitis sekali. Pasti dia sudah belajar banyak dari Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying.

Tapi bukan itu yang aku harapkan! Itu jawaban yang tidak jujur, aku tahu itu! Itu jawaban yang diucapkannya untuk menunjukkan padaku bahwa dia itu pintar dan seorang wanita terhormat seperti putri-putri lainnya. Padahal, aku sama sekali tidak bertanya apakah dia tahu seorang wanita terhormat itu seperti apa. Aku cuma bertanya kenapa dia melakukan yang terbaik tiba-tiba begini.

Aku menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. "Jadi menurutmu aku sayang padamu hanya jika kau jadi wanita terhormat?" Sesudah aku berkata begitu, Yangmei menunduk dalam-dalam. Ketahuan.

Yangmei menelan ludah, tangannya memain-mainkan gunting. Matanya sesekali melihatku dengan tatapan ragu-ragu, sebelum kemudian jatuh kembali ke lantai. "Nggg... kau ingin aku memberi jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

Apa pertanyaan seperti itu perlu ditanyakan? Dasar Putri Wu satu ini... "Menurutmu aku ingin yang mana?"

"Y-yang jujur..." Jawabnya. "Tapi... tapi jawabanku ini pasti sangat bodoh sekali! Kau pasti lagi-lagi akan bilang aku _ben de hao xiang yo zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Aku berusaha untuk bicara di depanmu dengan kata-kata yang sopan dan tutur yang halus! Tapi kau malah membuatku bicara dengan bodoh!" Ungkapnya dengan nada kesal. Oh, bahkan dia sekarang berjuang untuk berubah menjadi gadis yang benar-benar sopan! Benar-benar sebuah perubahan yang harus aku tahu apa sebabnya.

Aku tersenyum lembut. "Memangnya aku pernah menganggapmu bodoh kalau kau jujur?" Aku bertanya sekali lagi. "Justru aku suka Meimei yang seperti itu. Meimei yang akan mengatakan perasaannya tanpa ditutup-tutupi dan dengan kejujuran seperti anak kecil."

Kali ini, Yangmei kelihatan lebih tenang, meski masih menolak untuk menatapku. "Baiklah kalau kau bilang begitu. Begini..." Putri Wu itu menelan ludah, menutup mata dan meremas-remas tangan sangking gugupnya. Mungkin wajahnya tidak akan bisa lebih merah lagi dari sekarang ini. "Aku... aku berusaha... sebaik-baiknya..." Kata-katanya terputus-putus dan tidak jelas, membuatku harus sabar menunggu. Tapi, meskipun harus berjam-jam, aku tetap akan menunggunya. "... k-karena... kau juga selama ini... selama ini kan...! Selama ini memberikan yang terbaik untukku!"

Akhirnya aku mendengarnya.

"M-maksudku..." Dengan cepat Yangmei membekap mulutnya sendiri. Kali ini dia melanjutkan, tetapi sama sekali tidak terbata-bata sepertti tadi. Suaranya jelas sekali, nyaris seperti teriakan yang sungguh-sungguh. "Setelah semua yang kau lakukan, mustahil aku tidak akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya untukmu! Kau sudah memberikan dan melakukan semuanya untukku! Karena kau duluan melakukannya, maka aku juga ingin berusaha melakukannya untukmu!"

"M-memang, sih... tidak bisa membalasmu barang secuil pun..." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang pelan. "Tapi... setidaknya aku ingin kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar-benar- benar-benar-benar sayang padamu dan aku ingin membuatmu senang! Soalnya, selama ini aku bisanya hanya membuatmu sedih, menangis, kecewa, marah...! Aku ini nakal dan pemalas dan tidak pernah mau belajar. Aku bahkan suka seenaknya dan tidak mau mendengar kata-katamu sampai menyebabkan semua hal buruk terjadi pada kita. Kau ingat kan waktu di Perang Xu Chang dan He Fei dulu? Aku dua kali tidak mau mendengarkanmu! Bahkan, meski aku bilang padamu 'jangan pergi dariku', aku sadar sepenuhnya aku yang selalu pergi dan meninggalkanmu! Kau juga pasti ingat, di Istana Wei aku bahkan sampai membencimu meski aku tahu kau berkorban banyak untuku! Dan... dan...!" Semua itu diucapkan Yangmei hanya dalam satu nafas saja, mungkin dengan rasa malu, mungkin juga dengan rasa bersalah.

Mendengar Yangmei mengatakan seperti itu dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus, bagaimana aku bisa menganggap enteng kata-kata itu? Tapi satu hal yang aku tidak suka adalah kata-kata 'kau ingat'. Kata-kata itu terdengar aneh untukku. Dan sangat salah.

Karena sebenarnya aku sudah lupa semua.

Kugenggam satu tangannya yang bebas. Dan baru akhirnya Yangmei berani menatap mataku langsung, meski dengan ragu-ragu. "Jangan diteruskan." Aku menyela mengakhiri penuturan panjangnya. Bukan main kagetnya putri itu saat mendengarnya. "Dan lagi... aku sudah lupa."

"Hah?"

Aku mengulas senyum di bibirku. "Kau melakukan apa, ya?" Tanyaku padanya, yang membuatnya bingung. "Maaf, aku sudah lupa semua."

Yangmei cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dalam keheranan. "T-tapi...!" Gantian dia yang menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Kau lupa satu setengah tahun terakhir ini, apa saja yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Tidak mungkin, kan?"

"Benar, kok. Aku sudah lupa." Balasku. "Yang aku ingat cuma kau adalah putri kecil yang sangat aku sayangi, yang selalu ceria dan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik, yang kalau bicara tidak pernah sok ningrat tetapi selalu jujur pada perasaan sendiri. Kalau tentang kesalahan yang kau lakukan..." Kuletakkan satu tangan dibawah daguku, memasang wajah berpikir. "... apa, ya? Aku sudah lupa. Benar-benar lupa semua."

Benar-benar sepertinya Yangmei jadi bingung sendiri. "Nggg... dulu Jian Bing pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau itu pintar sekali menghafalkan ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Lao Zi dan yang lainnya, menghafalkan strategi dan sejarah, pokoknya semuanya itu! Tapi... katanya kau bodoh dan pelupa sekali kalau harus menghafalkan kesalahanku." Jelasnya. Oh, jadi Jian Bing pernah mengatakan aku bodoh? Yahhh... tapi sebenarnya kata-katanya tidak salah, sih. "J-jadi, itu benar? Kau tidak... tidak ingat lagi, ya?"

Yangmei ini masih saja tidak percaya! Bagaimana caranya sih meyakinkan dia? Memangnya dia kira aku ini seperti rentenir yang kerjanya mencatat hutang-hutangnya, kemudian terus-terusan mengingatkannya? Tidak, kan? Mana mungkin aku punya buku catatan untuk menulis hal seperti itu? "Berusaha bagaimanapun..." Kali ini aku benar-benar memasang tampang berpikir keras, dengan kedua tangan di pelipis. "... sama sekali aku tidak ingat!" Seruku nyaris berteriak.

"I-iya...! Lebih bagus begitu! Jangan diingat!" Yangmei dengan cepatnya menyahut, kemudian menarik kedua tanganku. "Kesalahanku padamu terlalu banyak! Kalau kau mengingatnya, bisa-bisa bukan cuma kepalamu pecah, tapi kau juga akan membenciku!"

"Bodoh kau ini..." Sahutku. "Kan mustahil aku benci padamu. Dan karena itulah, aku jadi lupa semua kesalahanmu. Maafkan aku yang pelupa ini, ya?"

"Dasar bodoh! Justru... justru aku senang sekali kalau kau lupa!"

"Ohhh... jadi begitu, ya? Kau senang aku cepat jadi kakek-kakek dan jadi pikun?"

"B-bukan begitu! Maksudku, aku senang kalau kau lupa semua kesalahanku!"

"Kalau begitu, belajarlah yang rajin..."

"Apa hubungannya? Sudahlah jangan banyak cing-cong! Biarkan aku memotong rambutmu!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"SELESAI!"

Akhirnya sesudah bergelut entah berapa lamanya dengan rambut Lu Xun, selesai juga aku memotong rambutnya! Tidak jelek juga, rambutnya berhasil kubuat sedikit acak-acakan, tetapi sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti berandalan yang urakan. Tidak salah juga kemarin Zhao Yun bilang agar rambut Lu Xun dibuat lebih acak-acakan. Dia jadi lebih tidak kelihatan seperti perempuan.

"Wah..." Ahli strategi berparas luar biasa tampan itu memperhatikan bayangannya di cermin. Kuharap dia senang... Ugh! Aku sudah berusaha yang sebaik-baiknya! "Kau memang berusaha keras ya, Meimei? Terima kasih banyak!"

Mendengar Lu Xun berkata begitu, sambil tersenyum gembira, bagaimana wajahku bisa tidak merah? Aiya! Sungguh aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi! Apalagi, dia berkata begitu sesudah pembicaraan kami yang sebelumnya, tentang alasan kenapa aku berbuat sebaik-baiknya... dan tentang dia sudah lupa kesalahanku. Aku cuma bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan lebar saja...

"Tuh, kan?" Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Lagi-lagi kau menatapku seperti akan melahapku begitu. Kau kira aku ini _baozi_ atau _you men chunsun_-rebung tim, atau _Chuncaitang_-sup sayur Chuncai, atau _kudingcha_-teh Kuding, ya?"

APA? Bisa-bisanya dia bilang seperti itu! Dan lagi, semua yang disebutkannya itu makanan kesukaannya! Bukan makanan kesukaanku! Lu Xun itu kan memang agak aneh? Sukanya makanan yang biasa-biasa saja dan sederhana begitu. Kalau aku sih suka _xiaolong bao_, _guo tie_, _dongpo rou_, sirip ikan hiu, bebek panggang, dan pastinya arak yang harum, pokoknya makanan-makanan yang berkelas seperti itu... meski tidak sehat.

"Enak saja! Makanan seperti itu hanya kau saja yang mau makan! Memangnya aku kambing, yang cuma makan sayur?"

"Hei, itu makanan kesukaanku! Daripada kau makan segala macam babi-babian, unggas, dan arak yang membuat umurmu dan badanmu jadi pendek!"

"Memangnya kau sendiri tinggi? Kau masih kalah tinggi dibandingkan Yan Lu, tahu?"

"Mereka orang-orang dari Kerajaan Shu memang tinggi! Tidak bisa dibandingkan!"

Nah, sekarang aku jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Apalagi, siapa sangka Lu Xun tiba-tiba mengatakan hal yang tidak jelas juntrungannya tentang makanan? Aneh sekali... "Hei, jangan-jangan kau lapar ya? Makanya kau mengelantur tidak jelas soal makanan kesukaanmu!" Dengan cepat aku langsung mengamit tangannya, meski dia meronta-ronta untuk lepas. "Ayo sekarang kita makan pagi sambil memamerkan baju baru kita!"

Dan dengan begitu, aku menarik tirai kamar dalamnya...

... hanya untuk menemukan Huiyue masih menunggu di luar sedari tadi!

"... gara-gara kesal, Sun _jiejie_ bilang 'memangnya aku kambing, yang cuma makan sayur?' Yah, menurutku sih Sun _jiejie_ memang agak seperti kambing, apalagi karena sifat keras kepalanya. Pokoknya, setelah pembicaraan tidak jelas yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti, baru aku tahu bahwa sebenarnya Lu _gege_ kelaparan dari tadi..."

"HUIYUEEEEE! Apa-apaan kau ini? Menguping pembicaraan orang!" Seruku dengan mengomel sambil berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

Nah, baru sesudah itu Huiyue menoleh dari buku catatan yang ditulisnya. "Oh, akhirnya Lu _gege_ dan Sun _jiejie_ selesai! Lama sekali! Kupikir Lu _gege_ dan Sun _jiejie_ sedang sibuk, seperti waktu itu..."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mataku sambil memiringkan kepalaku. "Seperti waktu apa?"

"Oh iya! Sun _jiejie_ tidak tahu, ya? Di kota Han Shou saat dalam perjalan ke Jian Ye, aku ingin menemui Lu _gege_ di kamarnya. Tapi ternyata Lu _gege_ dan Jiang _gege_ serta Zhao _gege_ sedang sibuk...(4)"

"HUIYUEEEEE!" Belum selesai Huiyue bicara, Lu Xun dengan cepat sudah melesat dan membekap mulut bocah itu. "I-itu... sama sekali bukan hal yang penting untuk dibicarakan!" Serunya dengan panik. Nah, ini yang membuatku jadi makin penasaran... "Nah, karena semuanya sudah selesai, ayo kita pergi dari sini dan sarapan pagi sebelum kita semua mati kelaparan!"

Ternyata memang Lu Xun sedang lapar...

Jadi, kami segera keluar dari kamar sambil menggandeng Huiyue. Tapi tetap saja aku penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi di Han Shou itu! Memangnya Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei sedang sibuk kenapa?

"Lu Xun?"

"Ya?"

"Tentang ucapan Huiyue tadi, memang kau, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei sedang sibuk apa?" Tepat sebelum dia mengatakan 'tidak ada apa-apa', aku langsung menyahut. "Ingat! Di antara kita tidak ada rahasia!"

Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun dengan berat hati menceritakan kasusnya. Jadi, intinya kasus itu hanya bermula dari perdebatan siapa yang akan tidur di lantai dan siapa yang akan tidur di ranjang. Ujung-ujungnya, pembicaraan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun terdengar aneh sehingga Lu Xun mulai khawatir. Nah, kekhawatiran Lu Xun itulah yang memancing keisengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei(4). Ehm, sebenarnya menurutku sih itu kasus biasa-biasa saja yang timbul karena keisengan dua Jendral Shu terhadap Lu Xun. Tapi kalau orang lain salah paham, memang bisa jadi skandal sih...

Tapi... bagaimanapun aku harus mati-matian menahan tawa! HAHAHAHA! Aku tidak bisa membayangkan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sampai berpuisi gila begitu untuk Lu Xun, dan reaksi Yan Lu serta Zhou Ying yang melihat mereka seperti itu! HAHAHAHA!

"Sudahlah! Jangan tertawa! Itu sangat memalukan, tahu!" Bentak Lu Xun dengan wajah merah karena dongkol bercampur malu. Hehehe... tapi aku juga sadar sih betapa malunya Lu Xun. Pantas saja dia enggan menceritakannya.

"Hahaha...!" Celaka, aku tertawa sampai perutku sakit! Eh, tapi... kenapa aku malah tertawa? Justru harusnya aku kesal pada dua Jendral Shu itu! Bercanda itu boleh, tetapi tidak boleh keterlaluan seperti itu! Dasar gila mereka semua! "Tapi... Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei harus diberi pelajaran! Itu sangat-sangat keterlaluan sekali!"

"Sudahlah..." Desah Lu Xun. "Mereka sudah diberi pelajaran oleh Yan Lu yang perkasa. Jadi tidak perlu diberi pelajaran lagi."

Karena Lu Xun bilang begitu, akhirnya aku cuma bisa menurut saja sambil bilang "Iya... iya..."

Ngomong-ngomong, hari ini sepertinya yang lain tidak makan di dalam istana, melainkan makan di taman seperti sambil piknik. Yah, memang begitulah kebiasaan kami di Wu. Para jendral, penasihat, kasim, dayang, dan yang lain-lainnya akan berkumpul di taman untuk makan di luar. Menyenangkan, bukan? Mungkin itulah sebabnya kekeluargaan di kerajaan ini sangat kental! Aku suka sekali!

Dan ternyata, semuanya sudah berkumpul di sini!

"UWAAAAAHHHH! Luar biasa!" Seru Ling Tong dengan heboh saat melihat kedatangan kami. "Inilah gambaran masa depan!"

Hah?

"Gambaran masa depan keluarga bahagia!" Imbuh Jiang Wei.

Rupanya pikiran Lu Xun jauh lebih cepat dariku. Ohhh... sekarang aku mengerti apa maksud mereka. Ini pasti karena aku dan Lu Xun berjalan sambil menggandeng kedua tangan Huiyue yang ada di antara kami. Hahaha... ini kan jadi kelihatan seperti keluarga bahagia dengan seorang ayah, ibu, dan anak kecilnya?

"SEMBARANGAN!" Seru Lu Xun sewot bukan buatan. "Aku dan Meimei belum menikah, tahu!"

"Justru karena itulah kubilang itu gambaran masa depan! Apalagi, bajumu dan baju Meimei sangat serasi! Lihat saja, warna merah yang sama, bordiran dari benang emas yang sama, dan..."

Uh-oh... akhirnya Ling Tong sadar juga seperti apa baju Lu Xun. Begitu menyadarinya, Ling Tong langsung melotot dengan mulut menganga seperti orang bodoh. Tidak cuma Ling Tong yang seperti itu. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, Tuan Bajak Laut, dan yang lain-lainnya semuanya memasang wajah shock begitu saat melihat pakaian baru Lu Xun.

... dan hal itu membuat Lu Xun cepat-cepat bersembunyi di belakangku.

"YA TIAN!"

"Lu Xun! Bajumu benar-benar... fantastis!"

"Itu benar-benar... sangat terbuka!"

"Kalau kau berjalan-jalan dengan baju seperti itu di kota, aku yakin akan ada banyak orang yang mengejarmu, entah laki-laki atau perempuan!"

APA? Apa maksud mereka bicara begitu? Yang merancang baju ini kan aku?

Tepat sebelum aku membela rancangan bajuku untuk Lu Xun, dia sendiri sudah maju dan membantah dengan sengit. "Kalian semua jangan katakan hal yang memalukan begitu! Benar-benar kelihatan tidak berpendidikan sekali! Tahu, tidak?" Seru Lu Xun, yang seketika mendiamkan mereka semua. Nah, nah, nah... sampai sekarang aku masih bingung, mereka ini suka mengerjai Lu Xun yang lembut dan penyabar. Tapi begitu sekali melihat Lu Xun marah, langsung semuanya tutup mulut dan tidak ada yang berani membantah. Memang luar biasa sekali calon suamiku ini...

"Memangnya kenapa kalau baju ini terbuka?" Lanjut Lu Xun lagi, dan sekali lagi tidak ada yang berani bicara. "Baju ini bagus, dibuat dari bahan yang kualitasnya tinggi! Ukurannya sangat cocok dan membuat bebas bergerak! Dan yang paling penting..." Kali ini, sambil tersenyum bangga, Lu Xun melingkarkan tangan di bahuku. "... Meimei-lah yang membuatkan baju ini untukku!"

Seketika jantungku berdengup makin cepat.

E-e-eeehhh? Lu Xun bilang begitu dengan bangganya? Tapi, saat aku melihat wajahnya, aku tahu dia tidak bohong atau bercanda atau berkata-kata manis untuk menghiburku! Waaaaa! Apa ini berarti Lu Xun benar-benar menyukai baju yang kubuatkan untuknya? Astaga... sepertinya memang benar Lu Xun akan menyukai dan menganggap berharga apa saja yang kubuatkan untuknya dengan segenap hati, bukan karena benda itu sendiri!

Tapi, untuk memastikan, aku pun bertanya. "Kau serius bilang begitu?"

"Tentu saja aku serius! Aku setengah mati seriusnya sampai tidak bisa lebih serius lagi!" Balas Lu Xun setengah membentak. Meskipun diucapkan dengan kesal dan tidak sabaran, tapi kata-kata itu benar-benar membuatku senang sekali! Sementara aku masih menyembunyikan wajahku yang menghangat dengan cara menunduk, Lu Xun sudah berbalik menoleh ke yang lain sambil menukas lagi. "Dengar, ya? Baju ini Meimei-lah yang membuatkan! Jadi baju ini sangat amat penting sekali untukku!"

"O-ohhh..." Sesudah keheningan yang agak lama, barulah mereka mengangguk, dimulai dari Ling Tong. "Begitu, ya? Maaf kalau begitu... kami kan tidak tahu..."

"Pantas saja Lu Xun sampai marah begitu, ternyata baju itu buatan Meimei..." Celetuk Tuan Bajak Laut.

Yan Lu memasang senyum simpul. "Yah, bagi Lu Xun, apapun yang diberikan Yangmei pasti sangat berharga. Ya kan?"

Ngg... sepertinya Yan Lu menanyakan itu untuk mengerjai Lu Xun supaya dia jadi malu setengah mati sampai wajahnya memerah dan gugup. Tapi... meski ditanyai begitu, anehnya Lu Xun sama sekali tidak gugup menjawab dengan wajah memerah. Malah Lu Xun menyatakan perasaannya dengan tegas, mantap, dan berani sekali! "Tentu saja sangat berharga! Karena apapun yang Meimei berikan untukku, menunjukkan kalau dia sayang padaku!"

DEG! Memang bukan Lu Xun yang gugup dan memerah sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Tapi aku! "L-lu Xun! Jangan bilang begitu...!" Seruku merengek-rengek sambil menarik bajunya. "Lagipula, baju itu kan memang tidak sepenting dan seberharga itu..."

"Enak saja bilang tidak penting dan tidak berharga! Memangnya aku tidak boleh berkata jujur?" Balasnya dengan ngotot dan tidak mau kalah. "Biar saja yang lainnya bilang begitu! Tapi yang penting, untukku baju ini penting dan berharga sekali!"

Lu Xun benar-benar setengah mati serius...

Sesudah membentakku begitu, Lu Xun berjalan ke arah yang lain, dan bergabung dalam sarapan bersama yang seperti piknik itu. Aku mengikut dibelakangnya saja. Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, kami mulai menyantap makanan yang ada. Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa makan kalau pikiranku sedang penuh begini? Maksudku, aku kan memang tidak bisa membuatkan sesuatu yang bagus untuk Lu Xun, dan sepertinya apapun yang kulakukan selalu salah di depan orang lain, meski aku sudah berusaha mati-matian! Aku benar-benar bingung, sebenarnya Lu Xun benar-benar suka baju itu atau cuma berpura-pura saja? Memang sih dia sudah bilang kalau dia benar-benar suka baju itu karena aku yang membuatkannya untuknya. Tapi... aku tidak bisa dengan mudahnya percaya padanya!

Ahhh... aku ini jahat sekali, ya? Dia selalu percaya apa yang kukatakan dan sama sekali tidak menunjukkan keraguan. Tapi, akulah yang sering tidak percaya padanya...

Benar-benar bodoh aku ini...

"Lu Xun..."

Rupanya, Lu Xun benar-benar mendengar desahanku seolah-olah setiap kata yang kuucapkan benar-benar penting! "Ya? Ada apa, Meimei?"

"Nggg..." Yah, sebaiknya kutanyakan saja! "Benarkah menurutmu baju dariku itu penting dan berharga? Maksudku... baju itu kan memang agak... terbuka...?"

"Menurutku juga begitu." Celek Jiang Wei dengan mulut penuh.

Aku langsung membentak dengan cepat. "Aku tidak tanya pendapatmu!"

Sebagai jawaban, untuk sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik saja, Lu Xun menatapku dengan pandangan sedih. Seolah-olah... mata emasnya itu mau mengatakan padaku 'kau ini, Meimei... kenapa begitu sulitnya percaya padaku?'. "Aku suka, kok. Sungguh!" Jawab Lu Xun dengan nada yang tulus dan jujur. "Memang benar baju ini agak terbuka. Tapi baju ini kau yang membuatkannya dengan segenap hati. Dan itulah yang penting, dan membuat baju ini kelihatan bagus untukku!"

Aku menunduk sekilas. "Benarkah?" Celaka... pasti aku kelihatan menyebalkan dan menjengkelkan sekali! Bukan cuma di depan Lu Xun tetapi juga di depan yang lain!

Kali ini Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, sebelum menoleh ke arah seseorang. "Huiyue!" Eh? Mau apa dia memanggil bocah itu? Yang dipanggil segera berlari-lari kecil menghampiri dengan beberapa buah _baozi_ di tangannya.

"Ada apa, Lu _gege_?"

"Menurutmu baju ini bagaimana, Huiyue?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Apakah menurutmu bagus?"

Huiyue memandang Lu Xun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki, kemudian pandangannya berpindah padaku. Sesudah menggigit sebuah _baozi_, barulah dia menjawab. "Menurutku, sih... Baju itu memang agak terbuka." Jawab Huiyue dengan langsung dan sangat jujur. "Tapi sebenarnya baju itu sangat bagus, kok! Apalagi kalau dipakai Lu _gege_! Kan baju apapun selalu keren jika dipakai Lu _gege_, apalagi kalau itu buatan Sun _jiejie_ yang berjuang memberikan yang terbaik!"

"Benarkah itu... Huiyue?"

Huiyue mengangguk dengan penuh semangat. "Iya! Memang benar sih baju apapun akan membuat Lu _gege_ keren. Tapi kalau memakai baju buatan Sun _jiejie_, pasti akan membuat Lu _gege_ tersenyum senang dan gembira sepanjang hari! Dan itulah yang membuat Lu _gege_ makin keren!" Sampai di sini, Huiyue menggaruk-garuk kepalanya. "Eh, menurutku sih begitu... Benar kan, Lu _gege_?"

Kalau memakai baju buatanku, Lu Xun akan tersenyum terus sepanjang hari?

Lu Xun menepuk kepala Huiyue. "Yah, begitulah..." Baru sesudah itu dia berbalik menoleh ke arahku. "Kau mengerti sekarang, kan?"

"I-iya!" Aku mengangguk pada akhirnya.

"Nah, kau ini... Kalau mendengar langsung dari mulutku, tidak pernah mau percaya." Keluh Lu Xun sambil menghela nafas. "Baru sesudah mendengar dari orang lain dulu, baru percaya. Dasar..."

Sesudah sekali lagi minta maaf padanya, barulah kami melanjutkan makan. Ya Tian... aku ini memang banyak sekali bersalah pada Lu Xun, ya? Entah hari ini saja aku sudah minta maaf pada Lu Xun berapa kali. Dan selalu saja, dia nantinya pasti akan lupa kesalahanku. Lu Xun ini memang baik sekali, sangking baiknya aku sampai bingung harus bagaimana...

"Eh? Jiang Wei..." Sahut Lu Xun tiba-tiba sambil menepuk bahu Jiang Wei. "Zhao Yun tidak kelihatan. Dia ada dimana, ya?"

"Iya juga..." Aku ikut-ikutan. "Biasanya kan Zhao Yun yang paling banyak cing-cong dan memberikan komentar-komentar tidak penting?"

Jiang Wei mendengus kesal, memberikan tatapan kesal padaku, baru sesudah itu menjawab. Hei, apa maksudnya tatapan kesal itu? "Zhao Yun enggan keluar karena kemarin _seseorang_ telah mengubah habis-habisan penampilannya."

"Hah?" Tanya Lu Xun bingung. "Siapa itu?"

"Yahhh... sama dengan orang yang mengubah penampilanmu hari ini."

"ENAK SAJA MENUDUH SEMBARANGAN!" Seruku kuat-kuat dengan kesal. Jiang Wei ini bisanya menyalahkan orang saja! Menyebalkan! "Kau kan juga ikut-ikutan kemarin! Lagipula, Zhao Yun sendiri yang memintaku mengubah penampilannya!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Zhao Yun jadi tidak berani keluar kamar karena takut orang lain melihat penampilannya! Kau kira semua orang seperti Lu Xun yang akan senang melihat hasil kerjamu?" Balas Jiang Wei dengan sewot. "Ya kan, Lu...?"

Baru saja kami menoleh, ternyata Lu Xun sudah tidak ada dimanapun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Sialan memang Putri Wu satu itu...

Seharusnya aku tidak memintanya mengutak-atik penampilanku! Gara-gara aku terpengaruh ucapannya bahwa Zhou Ying suka laki-laki yang rapi seperti Lu Xun. Huh, aku kan jadi panik sendiri! Tapi... sungguh aku tidak menyangka ternyata Yangmei pun tidak tahu perasaan Zhou Ying yang sebenarnya! Sungguh Zhou Ying dikelilingi dua kakak yang bodoh dan sama sekali tidak peka!

Aku menatap bayanganku sendiri di cermin. Cih, ini sih bukan kerapian namanya! Oleh Putri Wu yang iseng itu, rambutku sekarang diikat di atas, dan sebelumnya disisr dengan sangat kelewatan rapinya. Sehingga kalau boleh dibilang, rambutku jadi terlihat bukan cuma rapi, tetapi halus seperti rambut perempuan saja! Ya Tian! Ini pasti gara-gara selama ini Yangmei selalu bersama dengan Lu Xun yang memang punya tampang seperti perempuan!

Gawat... kalau ada yang melihatku, pasti dia akan mati ketawa!

Dan, seolah pikiranku seperti isyarat, tiba-tiba saja pintu kamarku didobrak dengan kuat!

Ada orang asing masuk!

"Zhao Yun?"

Eh...? Tapi kalau dilihat-lihat lagi... Rambut coklat tanah itu, mata emas itu, tampang yang tidak jelas perempuan atau laki-laki itu, tidak salah lagi... Orang yang mendobrak dan masuk ke dalam kamarku ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun!

T-tapi...! Mencengangkan benar penampilan Lu Xun yang baru ini! Maksudku, rambutnya sekarang sedikit acak-acakan. Itu suatu kemajuan pesat! Bajunya tidak menggunakan bulu-bulu lagi, tapi sebagai gantinya ada sesuatu yang lebih mencolok mata! Bukan, bukan warna merah yang sangat menyala itu, atau bordiran dari benang emas yang berkilat-kilat itu. Tapi... baju Lu Xun yang baru itu bagian perutnya terbuka!

Ya Tian... Benar-benar seolah langit runtuh menimpa kepalaku...

"Lu Xun?"

"Zhao Yun? Kaukah itu?"

"Iya, dan apakah itu kau, Lu Xun?"

Dan pada saat dia mengangguk, aku tahu tebakanku tidak salah.

Laki-laki Wu itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kukira berubah seperti apa... ternyata tidak berubah banyak. Jiang Wei dan Meimei benar-benar berlebihan." Ujarnya pada dirinya sendiri dengan nada mengeluh. APA? Seperti ini tidak berubah banyak katanya? Memang sih kalau dibandingkan dengannya, penampilanku memang tidak banyak berubah! Tetapi tetap saja ini sangat memalukan! "Ya sudahlah, Zhao Yun. Ayo kita makan pagi dengan yang lain."

"Kau ini ngomong sembarangan saja!" Bentakku dengan nada stress bukan buatan. Benar-benar keterlaluan Yangmei itu! Dia itu sinting atau apa, sih? Aku sampai bingung bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tetap percaya diri mengenakan baju seperti itu. Aku yang cuma berubah rambut saja jadi kehilangan percaya diri! "Rambutku jadi aneh begini, itu semua salah Yangmei, tahu! Dia mengerjaiku bahwa katanya Zhou Ying suka laki-laki yang rapi sepertimu, dan lantas aku memintanya mengubah penampilanku juga! Siapa sangka dia malah membuat penampilanku jadi aneh dan menggelikan begini?" Sekarang aku jadi merasa bersalah sendiri saat melihat ekspresi Lu Xun yang kaget saat kubentak. Yah... dia memang tidak salah, sih. Kekasihnya yang salah. Tapi aku malah menumpahkan semua amarahku padanya...

Lu Xun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Tapi... Meimei tidak bohong saat bilang Zhou Ying suka kerapian..."

"Apa?"

Sekarang dia berjalan dan duduk di sebuah kursi. "Zhou Ying memang suka laki-laki yang berpenampilan rapi. Dia bukan suka laki-laki berpenampilan rapi sepertiku. Justru sebaliknya, karena tinggal bersama dialah, penampilanku jadi rapi."

Wah, aku baru tahu tentang ini. Penasaran, aku duduk di kursi yang lain di depannya. "Begitu? Wah aku baru tahu..." Gumamku. "Jadi, sebenarnya Zhou Ying itu suka laki-laki yang bagaimana?"

Mata Lu Xun berpindah dari menatap meja di depannya, sekarang menatapku lurus. Dia tersenyum tulus, kelihatannya sangat senang melihatku sangat perhatian dengan adik angkatnya itu. "Biar kuceritakan dari awal, ya? Kau tahu kan kalau Zhou Ying itu anak dari Penasihat Zhou Yu?" Aku menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Kalau itu sih semua orang sudah tahu. "Mungkin karena melihat ayahnya yang selalu berpenampilan rapi, Zhou Ying pun suka dengan laki-laki yang rapi. Jadi, saat aku tinggal bersamanya untuk berguru pada Penasihat Zhou, semakin lama aku jadi terbiasa untuk berpenampilan rapi." Jelasnya singkat, padat, dan jelas. "... dan baru kali ini aku berubah penampilan seratus persen begini..."

"Hmmm... begitu..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Jadi, waktu Yangmei mengatakan bahwa Zhou Ying suka laki-laki yang rapi, dia tidak membohongiku?"

Lu Xun langsung menggeleng. "Malah kalau boleh aku bilang, Meimei pasti teringat pada Penasihat Zhou saat mengubah rambutmu. Rambutmu benar-benar mirip rambut Penasihat Zhou." Katanya. "Aku yakin Zhou Ying akan senang. Zhou Ying sangat mengagumi ayahnya, lho!"

"Begitu, ya...?"

"Sekarang..." Lu Xun berdiri dari bangkunya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Ayo kita temui mereka semua!"

Aku pun mengikutinya. Wah... memang susah sekali kalau ingin terlihat bagus di depan orang yang kita sayangi. Setidaknya aku dan Lu Xun sudah mengalaminya. Yahhh... semoga saja omongan Lu Xun itu benar. Kalau sampai Zhou Ying menertawakanku saat melihatku seperti ini, matilah aku...

Namun, tepat sebelum kami sampai di tempat makan pagi, tahu-tahu kami bertemu dengan Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying di tengah jalan! Ugh... aku sih maunya berjalan dengan percaya diri, tapi sekarang aku jadi ragu-ragu lagi!

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Baru saja kami akan mencarimu!" Seru Jiang Wei sambil melambaikan tangan.

"Oh! Zhao Yun! Kau juga berubah!" Seru Yan Lu kaget saat melihat penampilan baruku. Ughhh... jangan sampai dia berkata macam-macam tentang rambutku yang baru ini!

Sambil mendengus kesal aku menukas. "Iya! Iya! Iya! Kau tidak perlu berlebihan begitu!" Saat aku mengalihkan pandangan sedikit saja, mataku sudah sampai pada mata Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying sedang menatapku dalam-dalam, dan aku tidak tahu perasaan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang.

Dan saat itu juga, rasanya bumi berhenti berputar. Jujur saja, berpandang-pandangan seperti ini dengan Zhou Ying, aku merasa dunia ini hanya milikku dan Zhou Ying saja, sementara Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Yangmei, dan Yan Lu hanya mengontrak dan bisa diusir kapan saja...

"Nggg... Zhou Ying..." Kebingungan, aku cuma bisa menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Eh, aku... nggg... aku terlihat aneh, ya?"

Sumpah, aku bersyukur bertanya seperti itu! Sebab sesudah itu Zhou Ying langsung menjawab dengan senyuman lebar. Dia kelihatan senang dan puas sekali! "Tentu saja tidak!" Jawabnya tegas dengan seulas senyum manis. "Rambutmu dikuncir dengan rapi dan teratur seperti itu, benar-benar bagus! Aku suka sekali! Menurutku, kau terlihat semakin tampan, lho!" Jujur saja, baru kali ini aku melihat Zhou Ying begitu bersemangat seperti ini! Dia tidak mungkin sampai begini kalau cuma berpura-pura!

Berarti... yang Yangmei dan Lu Xun katakan tidak salah?

"HAHAHAHA! Berterima kasihlah pada kami, Zhao Yun!" Seru Jiang Wei dengan bangga. Cih, dasar orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu diri! Dia yang ikut-ikutan dengan Yangmei mengerjaiku, sekarang malah menyuruhku berterima kasih padanya! "Hei, Zhou Ying! Dengar, ya? Ini saranku dan Yangmei untuk mengubah rambutnya, supaya kau makin menyukainya!" Lanjutnya. Ya Tian... Jiang Wei ini kenapa hari ini jadi banyak omong, sih?

"Wah, benarkah?" Tanya Zhou Ying dengan mata berbinar-binar.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. Bahkan dia juga ikut-ikutan! "Yah, itu semua karena Zhao Yun ingin tampil sebaik-baiknya di depanmu, Zhou Ying."

Zhou Ying mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Senyumnya masih ada, malah makin melebar. "Wahhh... Zhao Yun..." Celaka... aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di sini! Aku kan sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa selain bahwa aku ini adalah korban keisengan Yangmei dan Jiang Wei. Siapa sangka ternyata keisengan mereka membawa keuntungan besar untukku? "Aku benar-benar senang sekali! Terima kasih, ya!"

"Nah, sekarang..." Ujar Lu Xun lagi, sekarang menunjuk pada Jiang Wei dan Yangmei. "... berterima kasihlah pada mereka juga! Mereka berjuang untuk membuat Zhao Yun kelihatan rapi, lho!" Barulah dia menoleh ke arah Yangmei. "Ya kan, Meimei?"

Seketika Putri Wu itu langsung jadi bingung sendiri. Heh, aku yakin dia sebenarnya memang dari awal bermaksud jelek padaku. Sekarang dia jadi kagok sendiri karena malah Zhou Ying suka dengan rambutku yang seperti ini. Kalau Lu Xun bertanya begini padanya, pasti dia mau tidak mau harus bilang iya. HAHAHAHA! Akuilah kekalahanmu, Yangmei! Kau tidak akan pernah bisa mengerjaiku!

"Ugh..." Yangmei menjawab dengan enggan. "I-iya...!"

Dia mengakunya saja bilang begitu. Tapi kalau menjawab dengan nada tidak ikhlas begitu, aku yakin dia sebenarnya mau bilang 'tidak! Sebenarnya aku ingin mengerjainya! Siapa sangka malah Zhou Ying senang? Rencanaku gagal, deh!'

Aku memberikan Yangmei senyum menang. Hahaha! Putri Wu itu kelihatan kesal bukan main sampai wajahnya berubah hijau!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah!" Yan Lu tiba-tiba menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menarik perhatian kami semua. "Karena semuanya sudah berpenampilan bagus, sekarang ayo kita makan pagi!"

"Ayo!"

Yah, aku sama sekali tidak menyesal membayar dua keping perak pada Yangmei...

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 67 (Heaven Falls Upon Us Again!) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 21 (One Morning in His Room) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Yups... ini baju Lu Xun di DW7 yang super keren (sekligus super sexy itu...)

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 67 (Heaven Falls Upon Us Again!) kalo lupa~~~

KENAPA CERITA INI MENJADI BEGITU LEBAAAAYYYY? (dan garink dan fishy dan abal dan sangat nggak banget?) Ya sudahlah... saya harap sodara enjoy~~

Trus, berhubung saya lagi baik hati, saya akan memberikan secuplik scene di chap berikutnya:

_Dan dengan begitu, kedua jendral Wu yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu menoleh ke belakang..._

_... dan menemukan seorang asing sedang duduk-duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yangmei!_

_Sangking kagetnya, mereka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajah mereka sepucat kertas sampai-sampai seperti baru saja melihat hantu._

_Tetapi orang itu tetap dengan santainya melahap sebuah yangmei lagi, tanpa berpikir bahwa kehadirannya di tempat itu membuat dua orang di depannya kaget bukan buatan. "Hmmm... aku baru tahu kalau ada buah seperti ini di Wu. Baiklah... kembali pada urusan." Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa kedua jendral Wu itu masih terlalu shock untuk ditanyai, orang Wei asing itu tetap saja bertanya. "Apa kalian melihat seorang jenius dengan mata emas?"_

Sekian~ updatenya minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama~~~ (kayak sinetron aja...)


	4. It's Raining FengHuang!

Yayyyy~~~ update lagi~~~

Eh, maaf beneran ya sodara~~~ . saya nggak bisa ngereply review sekarang... T-T alasannya adalah karena: satu, tugas menumpuk. Dua, tugas menumpuk. Tiga, tugas menumpuk. Jadi ya intinya saya nggak bisa bales karena kebanyakan tugas dan jadwal kuliah saya semester ini padat banget... . sekali lagi saya mohon maaf, ya...

INTERMEZZO: Kemarin saya ditunjukkin sama **Silvermoonarisato** sebuah cutscene **Warriors Orochi 3** yang buat saya SANGAT epic. Sebenernya sih bukan sebuat cutscene yang gila-gilaan actionnya ato apalah getu~ Sebenernya ini cuma cutscene biasa dari Gaiden 12 berjudul **'The Union of Fire and Ice'**. Berhubung video yang saya liat berbahasa Jepang, saya nggak ngerti apa-apa... (apakah ada yang mau membantu saya mentranslatekan semua percakapan pada movie tersebut?). Tapi intinya, saya menemukan sesuatu yang bagi saya lumayan menarik. Dan apakah itu?  
>AKHIRNYA SAYA BISA MELIHAT GAYANYA LU XUN PAS MARAH~~~ Kenapa buat saya ini sebuah kesempatan langka? Karena, percaya ato nggak, dari DW1 sampe DW7 termasuk semua series WO, saya nggak pernah liat Lu Xun marah. Misalnya sebuah cutscene DW7 sebelum Battle of Yi Ling. Semua orang pada ngejek Lu Xun, tapi Lu Xun tetep tenang dan sabar~ Nah, akhirnya saya bisa melihat gayanya Lu Xun kalo marah... Dan ternyata, Lu Xun kalo marah pun tetep nggak lepas kontrol, ya~ baik sebagai manusia normal maupun sebagai fangirl, saya merasa sangat terkagum-kagum~~~~ Trus, berhubung yang membuat Lu Xun marah adalah Cao Pi, saya kok tiba-tiba... jadi teringat cerita saya yang sebelumnya <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" <strong>ya...? Hmmm... apakah karena gayanya Cao Pi di cutscene tersebut dan Cao Pi di fanfic saya ini sangat mirip (menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan yang gemana getu)? Dan juga reaksi Lu Xun yang marah di cutscene tersebut dan Lu Xun di fanfic saya ini juga sangat mirip (cuma diem dan membuang muka, nggak pake bentak-bentak)? Gaya kagetnya Lu Xun yang terakhir yang bikin matanya melebar (tambah blink2~~~ .) dan akhirnya balas menatap Cao Pi tanpa bisa ngomong apa-apa itu beneran dah... Nggak tau... yang jelas saya merasa gemana getu... *dinuklir gara-gara ngomong nggak jelas* Yahhh... yang pasti saya seneng dan puas banget bisa melihat Lu Xun kayak getu. LUAR BIASAAAAA~ gaya marah yang cool tapi pada saat yang sama sangat ekspresif tapi nggak kasar. Yahhh... kira-kira seperti inilah gaya marahnya Lu Xun yang ada di bayangan saya pas nulis beberapa chapter2 awal dari **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** ketika Cao Pi cari masalah ama dia~~~~ (BTW, no offense buat penggemar Cao Pi~)

Dan masih mengenai cutscene berperkara tersebut... Ada comment yang mengatakan Cao Pi tuh gayanya kayak mau 'you-know-what' ke Lu Xun. Hmmm... menurut saya komentar seperti ini di satu sisi salah, tapi di satu sisi bener. Salahnya karena... saya yakin anda ngerti kenapa tanpa perlu saya jelaskan, kan? Tapi di satu sisi, komen ini bener juga! Saya ngerasa, dari caranya Cao Pi mengintimidasi Lu Xun (yang notabene katanya ampe membuat Lu Xun bersedia join sama Cao Pi. Bener ato salah, nih?) ada kesan seperti 'mind rape', kan? Wewww... whatever, lah... saya nggak berani berkomentar apa-apa... *dinuklir seketika*

Yahhh... sekian dah ramblingan saya. Selamat membaca~~~ wkwkwkw...

* * *

><p>Hari itu merupakan hari yang biasa-biasa saja untuk semua orang dalam Istana Wu yang terletak di kota Jian Ye. Tidak ada masalah, tidak ada perkelahian dan pertengkaran. Yang tampak sebagai pemandangan hanyalah sebuah taman istana Jian Ye yang luar biasa indahnya. Bunga-bunga masih bermekaran dengan indah, meski musim semi sebentar lagi akan berakhir dan musim panas segera tiba. Burung-burung berkicauan, tupai dan binatang kecil lainnya berkejar-kejaran pada batang pohon, angsa di kolam buatan berenang berpasang-pasangan. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut seperti bersedia menjadi penyejuk bagi semuanya. Orang-orang di istana, mulai dayang sampai keluarga Kaisar semuanya berjalan dan menikmati pemandangan taman itu. Semuanya terlihat begitu damai dan tenang.<p>

Di dekat kolam buatan, dua orang sedang duduk-duduk. Dua orang Jendral Wu. Keduanya duduk di sisi kolam sambil kelihatan tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Beberapa batang pohon yangmei menudungi mereka dari panas cahaya matahari yang menyengat sehingga mereka tidak kepanasan.

Dua jendral itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gan Ning dan Ling Tong.

"Hei, Gan Ning." Sahut Ling Tong tiba-tiba. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya kalau ia sedang berpikir keras. "Kau tahu? Sepertinya, hari ini akan hujan..."

Jendral satunya, Gan Ning si mantan bajak laut, malah tertawa tanpa mengindahkan perkataan Ling Tong. "Hahaha! Yang benar saja! Langit begitu cerah hari ini, tidak ada awan setitikpun di langit. Bagaimana mungkin bisa ada hujan? Kau ini mengelantur atau jadi bodoh?" Balasnya.

Ling Tong yang merasa terhina dengan perkataan Gan Ning seolah mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah orang paling bodoh di jagat raya ini, langsung menukas dengan cepat dan mendongkol. "Aku serius! Aku merasa hari ini akan hujan!" Balasnya dengan sengit bukan buatan. Tentu saja keramaian ini sedikit mengusik ketenangan dan kedamaian taman istana Wu itu. "Lagipula, apa kau lupa? Akhir-akhir ini kan kejadian aneh sering terjadi?"

"Hah? Apa maksudmu itu?" Tanya Gan Ning bingung.

"Entahlah..." Jawab jendral Wu yang satunya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Apa kau lupa pada saat malam tahun baru? Gerhana matahari dan hujan lebat tetapi kemudian ada cahaya yang luar biasa terang menyapu seluruh daratan? Kemudian Istana Wu ini diserang oleh makhluk-makhluk kegelapan yang disebut Yaoguai? Atau ketika Meimei tiba-tiba menghilang dan beberapa hari kemudian kembali bersama Lu Xun?"

Mendengar penuturan tersebut, jendral mantan bajak laut itu membuang nafas panjang. "Yah, kau benar." Jawab Gan Ning. "Rasanya, karena ada Lu Xun dan Meimei, segala kejadian aneh di Wu ini sudah terjadi."

"Sebenarnya bukan hanya di Wu, tetapi juga di Wei, dan bahkan di seluruh kaki langit."

"Tepat sekali. Ini benar-benar memusingkan..." Ling Tong mengangguk menyetujui. "Tak kusangka ternyata keberadaan Lu Xun dan Meimei sampai membawa keanehan bahkan di Wei dan di tempat lain. Memangnya apa saja yang terjadi di Wei?"

"Tentu saja banyak. Pertama-tama, entah kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi mengangkat Putri Wu bernama Sun Yangmei sebagai selirnya, padahal beliau baru saja mengambil Putri Zhen Ji sebagai istrinya. Kemudian, keanehan berlanjut dengan Pangeran Cao Pi mengangkat seorang ahli strategi bernama Lu Xun menjadi adik angkatnya. Sampai suatu saat Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu dari Dinasti Han yang agung datang... Yah, kurasa kau tahu sendiri kelanjutannya. Karena semua kasus itulah, aku dan dua orang Jendral Wei sampai menempuh perjalanan jauh agar sampai di tempat ini."

Gan Ning mengangguk. "Bagaimana bisa tidak tahu? Lu Xun dan Meimei sudah menceritakan semuanya pada kami. Benar-benar kejadian yang aneh..."

Namun kali ini, sebelum Gan Ning menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Ling Tong tiba-tiba saja menepuk bahunya. Kaget, jendral Wu bekas bajak laut itu menoleh, hanya untuk menemukan Ling Tong memasang wajah curiga. "Ada apa, Ling Tong?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Hei, apa kau tidak merasa aneh? Dari tadi yang menjawab kita itu siapa?" Tanyanya balik.

Tentu saja ini membuat Gan Ning juga bingung. Dengan alis berkerut, ia menjawab. "Memangnya bukan kau yang menjawab? Kupikir dari tadi aku bertanya padamu."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu. Tetapi orang yang menjawab kita itu berlogat Wei. Sepertinya..." Kali ini Ling Tong memasang wajah awas. Suaranya merendah dan menjadi bisikan. "...ada orang lain di tempat ini..."

Barulah Gan Ning insaf! "I-iya juga..."

Dan dengan begitu, kedua jendral Wu yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu menoleh ke belakang...

... dan menemukan seorang asing sedang duduk-duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yangmei!

Sangking kagetnya, mereka sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Wajah mereka sepucat kertas sampai-sampai seperti baru saja melihat hantu.

Tetapi orang itu tetap dengan santainya melahap sebuah yangmei lagi, tanpa berpikir bahwa kehadirannya di tempat itu membuat dua orang di depannya kaget bukan buatan. "Hmmm... aku baru tahu kalau ada buah seperti ini di Wu. Baiklah... kembali pada urusan." Seolah tidak menyadari bahwa kedua jendral Wu itu masih terlalu shock untuk ditanyai, orang Wei asing itu tetap saja bertanya. "Apa kalian melihat seorang jenius dengan mata emas?"

Tentu saja, tidak ada yang menjawab.

Sampai pada akhirnya, kedua jendral Wu yang masih terbengong-bengong itu insaf.

"SIAPA KAU?"

"ADA APA ORANG WEI DI SINI? ADA PENYERGAPAN MENDADAK!"

Kali ini, suara keras keduanya yang menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit itu membahana memenuhi taman istana Wu, dan tentu saja menyebabkan kekagetan luar biasa di seluruh penjuru istana. Namun, seolah semua itu belum cukup mengagetkan...

... tiba-tiba saja dua orang lain jatuh dari sebatang pohon yangmei! Tepat di antara si orang asing dengan kedua jendral Wu itu!

"WAAAAAAAA! MUSUH MENYERANG! MUSUH MENYERANG!"

"Hei! Hei! Ling Tong, Gan Ning! Tenang, ini aku! Meimei!"

Dua orang yang baru jatuh itu, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun dan Yangmei, mengurut-urut kepala mereka yang terbentur tanah. Tentu saja itu sangat menyakitkan. "Kenapa kalian berteriak-teriak begitu rupa seolah-olah langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita?" Bentak Lu Xun dengan kesal dan sewot bukan buatan.

"Benar! Kalian membuat kami berdua yang sedang enak-enakan berduaan di atas pohon yangmei sampai kaget dan terjatuh!" Putri Wu itu dengan dongkol bukan buatan sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Berduaan dimanapun selalu Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu akan mengacau! Sekarang berduaan di atas pohon, Ling Tong dan Tuan Bajak Laut yang mengacau! Apa di dunia ini sudah tidak ada lagi ketenangan dan kedamaian?"

"KAU JANGAN BICARA NGAWUR!" Segera Ling Tong membentak dengan penuh kepanikan seperti orang kebakaran jenggot. "Wu disergap oleh orang Wei, dan kau sekarang membicarakan ketenangan supaya bisa berduaan dengan Lu Xun? Yang benar saja!"

"APAAAAAAA? DISERGAP?" Seru Lu Xun dan Yangmei bersamaan.

"Ya! Lihat yang dibelakang kalian!"

Dan, seperti kedua jendral Wu tadi, Lu Xun dan Yangmei juga perlahan menoleh kebelakang...

... dan orang asing itu masih saja dengan santainya mengunyah buah yangmei. Sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan segala pekara yang terjadi di dunia sekelilingnya!

"Hmmm...hujan phoenix..." Gumam orang asing dari Wei itu sambil menengadah melihat ke arah pohon dimana Lu Xun dan Yangmei jatuh bagai air hujan. "Ini pertanda buruk untuk para phoenix."

"WAAAAAAAAA! Lu Xun! Celaka! Celaka! Ada orang Wei di sini!" Seru Yangmei panik sambil memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat. Benar-benar seolah langit berputar dan bumi terbalik!

Melihat kepanikan yang menjadi-jadi, yang tentunya makin lama makin tidak penting ini, orang Wei itu akhirnya berdiri. "Tak kusangka..." Ujarnya sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. "... ternyata Phoenix itu sangat berbeda dari pikiranku..."

"Hah?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sekarang kelima orang itu sudah duduk di sebuah kursi batu, mengelilingi sebuah meja dengan permainan _xiangqi_ di atasnya. Namun tentunya _xiangqi_ itu tidak dimainkan. Tidak sekarang. Sebagai tambahan, orang asing dari Wei itu tidak datang sendiri. Dua orang muda-mudi yang sepertinya adalah kakak beradik, berdiri di belakang orang asing itu.

"Jadi perkenalkan..." Orang berlogat Wei itu memulai. "_Xing_-margaku adalah Jia, sementara _ming_-namaku adalah Xu. Aku adalah penasihat Wei." Kata orang asing yang mengaku sebagai penasihat Wei itu, sebelum memperkenalkan dua muda-mudi di yang berdiri tegak dibelakangnya. "Dan ini adalah muridku, Jendral Xiahou Long dan Jendral Xiahou Mei, anak dari Jendral Xiahou Dun." Dengan begitu, kedua orang tersebut bersoja dengan hormat.

Dengan sopan Lu Xun membalas bersoja. "Sungguh beruntung sekali kami mendapat kunjungan dari Wei! Namun aku heran, mengapa anda semua datang secara langsung begini? Tidak melalui utusan?" Tanyanya tanpa menunjukkan kecurigaan sedikitpun. "Terutama jika anda semua datang kemari mendadak dan tiba-tiba begini, apalagi tidak ada pemberitahuan kepada Yang Mulai Kaisar Sun Quan dahulu. Bagaimana kami semua bisa menyambut anda?" Seolah untuk mendukung kata-katanya, ia menuangkan sepoci teh pada ketiga tamu asing itu. Suatu tanda bahwa ia sendiri hanya bisa memberi sambutan yang sederhana.

Sebaris ucapan yang sopan dan tindakan yang sangat rendah hati ini membuat Jia Xu terkesan. Diamatinya anak muda itu beberapa lama.

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kenapa kau berkata begitu!" Bisik Ling Tong sepelan mungkin. Namun kata-kata itu tidak luput dari telinga Jia Xu. "Mereka ini bisa saja mata-mata yang ingin mencelakakan kita!"

"Iya! Iya!" Imbuh Yangmei. "Kau lupa peristiwa di He Fei? Dan semua yang mereka lakukan pada kita di Istana Wei dulu?"

Namun kepada dua orang itu, Lu Xun menghela nafas sebelum balik bertanya. "Apa mungkin seorang penasihat ternama serta dua anak jendral terkaliber di seluruh Wei susah payah kemari bakan sampai mempertaruhkan nyawa hanya untuk memata-matai?" Pertanyaan ini seketika membungkam Yangmei dan Ling Tong.

Dan bukan hanya membungkam dua orang Wu itu saja. Ketiga orang asing dari Wei yang mendengarnya juga langsung tertegun saat mendengarnya. Sekarang Jia Xu sama sekali tidak heran mengapa Kaisar Cao Cao tidak merasa takut atau menjauhinya karena kesalahannya pada masa lalu(1). Anak muda ini, Phoenix ini, tidak memiliki sedikit pun pikiran buruk tentang orang lain, meski bahkan orang yang pernah mencelakakannya. Apalagi... kenapa dia bisa sebegitu mudahnya memaafkan?

Maka ditariknyalah kesimpulan, bahwa pemuda bermata emas ini pastilah Pangeran Kelima yang sangat ingin ditemui oleh Kaisar Cao Cao.

Penasihat Wei itu tersenyum simpul sambil mengambil cangkir tehnya. "Kami tidak perlu segala penyambutan. Lagipula, kami tidak datang sebagai utusan Kerajaan Wei. Anggap saja kami semua orang biasa."

"Jadi..." Tanya Gan Ning sambil mengernyitkan dahi. "... kenapa kalian semua kemari?"

"Urusanku di sini adalah..." Jawab Jia Xu dengan cepat. "... aku ingin membawa Pangeran Cao Li... maksudku, ahli strategi Wu yang bernama Lu Xun ini, untuk pergi ke Wei."

Tidak bisa tidak, ini membuat semua orang Wu yang mendengarnya terperanjat. Apalagi Lu Xun. Dia hanya diam mematung tanpa berkedip. Seketika itu juga Yangmei memeluk lengan Lu Xun erat-erat, seolah-olah mau mengatakan 'aku tidak akan membiarkan kalian membawa Lu Xun!'. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning sudah siap memasang ekspresi berang, bersiap-siap kalau memang ketiga orang Wei ini akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!

"Tidak bisa!" Seru Ling Tong dengan cepat. "Apa kau tidak ingat tentang peperangan di He Fei dulu(2)? Mana bisa kami membiarkan kalian membawa Lu Xun!"

"Benar! Ditambah lagi, apakah kalian sudah lupa juga bagaimana kalian memperlakukan Lu Xun di istana kalian(3)? Kalian pasti dikirim Cao Pi bajingan tengik itu!" Imbuh Gan Ning.

"Kalau kau ingin membawanya, berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan! Kau akan membunuhnya!" Yangmei berteriak. Rangkulannya pada tangan Lu Xun menguat.

Kalimat ketiga orang ini, yang sangat tidak bersahabat, tentu saja membuat jendral muda kakak beradik itu marah besar. Xiahou Long, begitu mendengar sahabat sekaligus kakak sepupunya diejek, langsung menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya yang memutih! "Jangan sembarangan mengata-ngatai Pangeran Cao Pi! Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengannya!"

"Kalau kalian bicara seperti itu lagi, aku tidak akan memaafkan kalian!" Seru Xiahou Mei juga sambil mengacungkan sepasang tongkat senjatanya.

Melihat keadaan mulai memanas seperti ini, Lu Xun seketika panik. Jia Xu sebaliknya, hanya mengamati pemuda yang adalah Phoenix itu. Sekarang ia benar-benar bukan main penasaran ingin melihat bagaimana laki-laki Phoenix ini akan bereaksi jika dihadapkan dengan situasi begini. Kelihatannya memang ia sudah menunggu saat-saat ini, untuk melihat apakah dia benar-benar Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian itu atau bukan.

"Tolong jangan bertengkar!" Perintah Lu Xun dengan tegas. "Dan kalian juga... Kenapa masih mengingat-ingat permusuhan di masa lalu? Mendendam terus seperti itu hanya akan membuat permusuhan kita dengan Wei berlarut-larut!" Katanya beralih pada tiga orang Wu lainnya.

Jia Xu hanya bisa berdecak kagum dalam hati saat melihat ketiga orang itu langsung bungkam. Laki-laki Phoenix ini, dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun sama sekali tidak berbeda dari anak muda berusia belasan tahun pada umumnya! Secara fisik, dia tidak memiliki apapun yang membuatnya pantas menjadi Phoenix, dan memang tidak kelihatan begitu sama sekali. Yah, kecuali kedua mata emasnya. Namun saat mendengar ucapannya yang tegas dan berwibawa, tetapi pada saat yang sama lembut dan membuat api permusuhan padam, Jia Xu tahu laki-laki ini bukan sembarang laki-laki!

Apalagi... kenapa dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak mendendam pada Cao Pi, sesudah semua terjadi padanya?

"Penasihat Jia Xu," Laki-laki muda itu berbalik ke lawan bicaranya, menyunggingkan seulas senyum hormat. "jika boleh aku tahu, apa yang membuat anda ingin membawaku kembali ke Wei?"

Penasihat Wei itu mengatakan alasannya secara langsung dan terang-terangan, sampai-sampai membuat yang lain terkejut. "Kaisar Cao Cao ingin bertemu denganmu." Katanya. "Entah kenapa, semenjak malam tahun baru beberapa bulan lalu, beliau kelihatan sedih bukan main dan terus-menerus bermimpi buruk tentang kau, anak angkatnya(4). Apakah salah jika seorang ayah khawatir pada anak angkatnya? Lagipula, beliau juga sangat penasaran dengan firasat buruk yang di dapatnya saat malam tahun baru itu."

Tentu saja pernyataan ini membuat Lu Xun terkesiap. Bukan hanya karena terkejut mendengar kekhawatiran Kaisar Wei itu padanya, tetapi juga karena membayangkan apa yang terjadi seandainya ayah angkatnya tahu ada apa sebenarnya di malam tahun baru itu. Apakah hal seperti itu dapat diceritakan dengan sebegitu mudahnya?

"Tapi..." Potong Jia Xu dengan cepat. Segera Lu Xun menyendengkan telinga untuk mendengarnya lagi. "Kami sendiri tahu bahwa membawamu kembali ke Wei akan sangat berbahaya. Meski Kaisar Cao Cao sangat ingin bertemu denganmu, Pangeran Cao Pi pasti tidak akan membiarkan kesempatan ini lewat begitu saja."

Sebelum Lu Xun bisa menjawab, tiba-tiba saja Gan Ning memotong. "Hei! Hei! Tunggu sebentar!" Selanya. "Ini benar-benar aneh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di Wei? Ada apa dengan ayah-anak itu? Dan lagi tentang Lu Xun, kenapa Kaisar Cao Cao sangat memperhatikannya? Dia kan punya anaknya sendiri untuk diurusi?"

Kali ini, Xiahou Long-lah yang angkat suara. Sepertinya ia yang paling mengerti duduk persoalnya karena sebenarnya ia sendiri masih ada hubungan keluarga dengan keluarga Cao. "Sebenarnya dulu Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi memiliki ambisi yang sama." Jendral Wei itu memulai. "Namun sesudah pertarungan di Guan Du, entah kenapa Kaisar Cao Cao jatuh sakit dan pemerintahannya harus dijalankan oleh Pangeran Cao Pi. Sesudah kejadian itu, Kaisar Cao Cao sadar diri. Tetapi Pangeran Cao Pi sebaliknya, ambisinya berlanjut bahkan makin menjadi-jadi. Terutama..." Ia melirik sekilas ke arah Lu Xun dan Yangmei. "... sesudah bertemu dengan sepasang Phoenix ini."

"Lalu..." Ling Tong mengurut-urut dagunya saat mendengar penjelasan itu. "Apa hubungannya dengan Lu Xun? Kenapa Kaisar Cao Cao sangat peduli padanya?"

Sekali lagi Xiahou Long menjawab. "Yah, selain karena segala masa lalu mereka, tentu saja..." Kali ini, matanya menatap Lu Xun dengan tajam, bukan hanya sekedar melirik lagi. Matanya tajam mengamati Lu Xun seolah ingin mecari-cari sesuatu darinya, tanpa sadar bahwa laki-laki Wu itu juga melakukan hal yang sama padanya. "... karena Kaisar Cao Cao percaya Pangeran Cao Li adalah Phoenix."

Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Yangmei ketiganya tidak sadar akan kejanggalan pada kalimat itu. Tapi baik Lu Xun, Jia Xu, maupun Xiahou Mei mengerti. Xiahou Long berkata 'karena Kaisar Cao Cao percaya Pangeran Cao Li adalah Phoenix', bukan 'karena Pangeran Cao Li adalah Phoenix'.

Namun seolah tidak menghiraukan ucapan Xiahou Long, Lu Xun mengembalikan tatapan matanya ke arah Jia Xu. "Jadi ini tentang Ayahanda Kaisar..." Dia menghembuskan nafas panjang sambil menundukkan kepala. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak tahu bahwa kalimat itu diucapkannya dengan nada sedih. "Aku pun sangat ingin bertemu dengan beliau. Bahkan jika boleh, aku ingin menyembuhkannya dari sakitnya. Tapi..." Dia menggeleng pelan. "... aku tidak bisa."

Kedua jendral muda Wei yang mendengar hal ini langsung terperanjat, sangat kelihatan tidak puas dan membentak. "KENAPA?"

"Kupikir kalian semua sudah tahu alasannya. Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Pangeran Cao Pi. Aku sama sekali tidak takut jika harus bertemu dengannya lagi." Jawabnya. "Tetapi kalian tahu bukan bahwa aku sedang diburu? Baik untuk maksud yang jahat maupun untuk maksud yang baik." Melihat semua yang mendengarnya tidak dapat mencerna kata-katanya, ia menjelaskan lagi. "Pangeran Cao Pi memburuku untuk maksud jahat. Aku tahu itu dan aku tidak takut. Namun yang membuatku tidak bisa ke daerah utara adalah karena orang-orang bawahan almarhum Kaisar Xian yang ingin aku naik tahta menjadi Kaisar(5)."

Barulah akhirnya mereka semua insaf.

"Phoenix itu..." Gumam Xiahou Long, yang seketika menarik perhatian semua orang. "... bukan memerintah, tetapi untuk membawa kedamaian. Benar begitu, Pangeran Cao Li?"

Lu Xun mengangguk puas. "Aku tidak bisa, dan tidak mau menjadi seorang Kaisar." Jawabnya pendek. "Phoenix punya sepasang sayap untuk terbang kemanapun ia mau, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengurungnya."

"Apa hal seperti itu..." Xiahou Mei menyeletuk. "... tidak bisa dikatakan secara langsung? Maksudku, apa itu sesuatu yang tidak bisa ditolak?" Sambil mengucapkan hal ini, kerutan di dahi Xiahou Mei makin dalam. "Apakah tidak seperti melarikan diri dari tanggung jawabmu?"

"Jika memang menjadi Kaisar adalah tanggung jawabku, aku tidak akan lari. Tetapi hal itu tidak pernah menjadi tanggung jawabku." Tegas Lu Xun. "Dan lagi, kurasa keadaan seperti ini akan lebih baik untuk bertahan sementara waktu. Seorang penasihat Wei yang lain yang sempat bersama-sama dengan kalian, suami dari penjahit istana Wei bernama Zhong Ying Fang, sekarang sedang berada di Istana Dinasti Han yang agung, bukan(6)? Jika dia ada di sana, Pangeran Cao Pi pasti akan berpikir dua kali untuk menyerang. Namun jika aku yang ada di sana, Pangeran Cao Pi tentu tidak akan puas dan segera melakukan penyerangan. Peperangan tidak akan terhindarkan lagi."

Betapa terkejutnya ketiga orang Wei itu saat mendengar hal tersebut! Tidak hanya pemikiran laki-laki Wu itu sangat tepat dan membuka pikiran mereka, tetapi dia bahkan tahu tentang Penasihat Guo Jia yang ternyata sedang berada di Istana Dinasti Han yang agung. Bahkan hal itu sendiri mereka tidak tahu!

"P-Penasihat Guo Jia ada di Istana Dinasti Han?" Tanya Xiahou Long terperanjat. "Apa yang ia lakukan di sana?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Lu Xun. "... dia ingin membantu bawahan-bawahan kepercayaan almarhum Kaisar Xian melindungi Dinasti Han dari serangan Pangeran Cao Pi yang bisa datang kapan saja."

Jia Xu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Sejak awal, kami memang tidak pernah memaksamu datang ke Wei." Ucapnya kepada Lu Xun. "Sekarang, sesudah mendengar semua perkataanmu, barulah pikiran kami terbuka. Memang kau sebaiknya tidak kembali ke Kerajaan Utara untuk sementara waktu." Dengan rasa kagum ia bersoja. "Namun, tidak bisakah kau menyembuhkan Kaisar Cao Cao?"

"Penasihat Jia Xu," Jawab laki-laki Wu bermata emas itu. Wajahnya diliputi kesedihan. "Aku bukannya tidak mampu melakukannya. Namun aku punya alasan untuk tidak melakukannya. Dan alasan itu tidak bisa kukataan sekarang." Jawabnya. "Yang jelas, percayalah bahwa penyakit yang diderita Ayahanda Kaisar itu akan membawa kebaikan."

Jia Xu tidak bisa memaksa lagi. Mau menyebuhkan atau tidak adalah hak Phoenix itu. Lagipula, ada sesuatu dari diri laki-laki ini yang membuatnya yakin akan keputusannya. Namun lain halnya dengan Xiahou Long. Jendral Wei itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat saat mendengar keenganan Lu Xun menyembuhkan Kaisar Cao Cao. Dan kebaikan? Bagaimana mungkin sebuah penyakit dapat membawa kebaikan? Xiahou Long memicingkan matanya, dalam hati sebuah keraguan muncul. Apa mungkin sebenarnya Phoenix ini tidak punya kekuatan menyembuhkan? Kalau begitu, apa memang benar dia adalah Phoenix?

Perlahan Lu Xun mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Tiga helai bulu berwarna seperti api. Ketiga helai bulu itulah yang dulu selalu disematkannya di rambutnya(7). Sekarang benda tersebut diberikan pada Jia Xu. "Tolong sampaikan benda ini pada Ayahanda Kaisar. Melihat ini, beliau pasti akan tahu aku baik-baik saja."

Sekilas Jia Xu mengamati bulu yang sebenarnya tidak ada keistimewaannya, selain warna apinya yang seolah nampak bercahaya terpantul cahaya matahari. Kemudian disimpannya benda itu baik-baik. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih banyak."

Tepat sebelum Jia Xu berdiri, Ling Tong segera maju sambil bersoja. "Sekarang barulah aku tahu keadaan Wei yang sebenarnya! Wei terbagi antara golongan yang mendukung Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi. Permasalahan ini sebenarnya dikarenakan ambisi Pangeran Cao Pi, bukan begitu?" Tanyanya, yang segera dibalas Penasihat Wei itu dengan anggukan mantap. "Maafkan prasangka burukku ini! Jika anda bersedia, mungkin anda bisa menyampaikan hal ini pada Yang Mulai Kaisar Sun Quan, sebab beliau tidak mengerti apa-apa dan terus memikirkan rencana untuk balas dendam atas kekalahan di He Fei."

"Hal seperti itu sepertinya tidak akan berfaedah apa-apa." Balas Jia Xu.

"Harus dicoba dulu!" Imbuh Gan Ning. "Situasi politik di Wei sangat kacau, semuanya mengira Kaisar Cao Cao ingin menggulingkan Dinasti Han. Padahal, ini semua adalah perbuatan Pangeran Cao Pi. Jika kesalahpahaman ini terus berlanjut, perang di China ini tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi."

Mendengar kesungguhan dan keseriusan kedua jendral Wu ini, Jia Xu akhirnya menimbang-nimbang hal tersebut. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

"Terima kasih banyak. Mari kami antar menemui Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan." Ujar Ling Tong dan Gan Ning seraya pergi bersama Jia Xu meninggalkan empat orang lainnya di taman istana tersebut.

Yangmei yang sudah semenjak tadi terlihat bosan, segera berdiri dari kursinya. "Yah, karena pembicaraan sudah selesai, aku akan pergi dan makan siang! Selamat tinggal!" Dengan begitu, putri Wu itu pergi tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi.

"Hei!" Xiahou Mei pun segera berdiri. "_Gege_, aku ingin berbicara sebentar Selir Muda Sun!" Akhirnya dia pun segera pergi tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari kakaknya, dan juga tidak berpamitan pada Lu Xun yang masih ada di sana.

Sang kakak hanya menghela nafas panjang melihat kelakuan adiknya. "Maaf, Xiahou Mei menyebutnya 'Selir Muda Sun' bukan bermaksud menyinggung atau apapun. Hanya saja, itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan. Aku akan segera menyuruhnya menggantinya dengan '_gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei'." Ujarnya sambil duduk di sebuah kursi batu yang tepat menghadap ke arah lawan bicaranya. Kali ini, gantian dia yang menuangkan teh.

Baru sesudah berterima kasih, Lu Xun mengambil cangkir teh itu dan meminumnya seteguk. "Tidak masalah." Jawabnya. "Bukankah sedari tadi kau pun juga memanggilku 'Pangeran Cao Li'?"

Xiahou Long urung meneguk teh dari cangkir yang diambilnya. Diamatinya wajah di depannya. Hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum tipis dengan sebuah ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak olehnya. Apa yang ada di kepala laki-laki Wu ini, Xiahou Long tidak tahu barang sedikit pun.

"Tidak masalah jika aku memanggilmu begitu?"

Jawaban yang ia terima hanya anggukan kepala.

_Tidak bisa jadi..._ Pikir Xiahou Long dalam hati. Siapapun tahu nama 'Li' itu berasal dari kata '_nu li_' yang berarti budak. Huruf seperti itu digunakan untuk nama seseorang hanya berarti satu hal. Penghinaan. Namun sekarang, kenapa laki-laki ini tidak kelihatan marah saat ia memanggilnya demikian? Apa mungkin karena embel-embel 'Pangeran' itu? Karena dengan sebuah sebutan 'Pangeran' itu membuatnya merasa lebih terhormat dan lebih superior? Bagaimana kalau hanya dipanggil 'Li' saja? Seperti yang biasa dilakukan oleh Pangeran Cao Pi pada adik angkatnya ini?

Tapi, apa mungkin seorang Phoenix memikirkan kehormatan seperti itu, kalau memang laki-laki ini adalah Phoenix?

Namun toh Xiahou Long membulatkan tekad. Ia akan memanggilnya dengan panggilan yang selalu digunakan oleh kakak sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya itu.

Hanya saja, sebelum memanggilnyanya, Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu membuka mulutnya. "Dan tidak perlu gelar 'Pangeran' itu." Ujarnya. "Aku tahu. Kau tidak rela memanggilku 'Pangeran', bukan? Karena aku bukan salah satu dari keluarga 'Cao'. Kau cukup memanggilku 'Li' saja, kalau panggilan itu membuatmu nyaman." Ucapnya.

Ucapan itu benar-benar membuat Xiahou Long terpaku. Laki-laki ini tahu apa yang di pikirannya! Mungkin dia akan segera berkata 'Huh! Memang itu yang ingin kulakukan', kalau dia tidak segera menyadari suara seperti apa yang keluar dari mulut Phoenix itu. Dia sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kemarahan maupun kekesalan, tetapi tidak juga menunjukkan rasa malu atu minder saat mengatakan hal tersebut. Ketenangannya luar biasa.

"Siapa kau sebenarnya!" Seru Xiahou Long tiba-tiba, saat rasa penasarannya sudah tak terbendung lagi. "Kau tahu apa yang terjadi pada Penasihat Guo Jia! Kau bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan dilakukan Pangeran Cao Pi! Kau bahkan tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku!" Hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Lu Xun dikagetkan oleh seruan Jendral Wei itu. Namun tidak lama wajahnya menjadi tenang kembali. "Benarkah kau adalah Phoenix yang telah dinanti-nantikan itu? Matahari yang memancarkan cahaya kedamaian dan menyembuhkan dengan sayapnya? Tapi jika kau memang Phoenix, kenapa kau tidak memberikan kedamaian itu pada Pangeran Cao Pi? Apakah karena Pangeran Cao Pi berlaku begitu kejam padamu? Dan karena dia tidak mencari kedamaian melainkan perang?"

Luapan emosi yang itu menyisakan keheningan yang aneh, bahkan nyaris menegangkan.

Tetapi Lu Xun hanya memberikan satu pertanyaan sebagai balasan. "Jadi, kau datang kemari karena pertanyaan itu?"

"Iya!" Tanpa ragu lagi, Xiahou Long mengangguk. Rasa penasaran itu sudah menguasainya, dan ia harus tahu siapa laki-laki yang kepada siapa ia berbicara ini! Dilihat sekilas, ia seperti laki-laki biasa yang sama sekali tidak ada keistimewaannya. Tetapi Xiahou Long sadar, dia bukan sekedar manusia biasa! "Beri tahu aku kebenarannya! Apakah kau Phoenix itu atau bukan?"

Suara Xiahou Long yang keras itu mengundang empat orang lain menghampiri tempat tersebut, tetapi keduanya masih belum sadar.

"Jadi begitu..." Lu Xun pun berdiri sekarang, sama seperti Xiahou Long. Namun ia berdiri dengan tegak dan tenang menghadap lawan bicaranya, tidak mengepalkan tangan di atas meja seperti jendral Wei di depannya. "Kalau begitu, aku tidak akan menyembunyikannya."

Keempat orang pendatang baru itu sekarang berlari mendekat, melihat Lu Xun dari belakang.

"Kebenaran itu... aku..." Dia meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. "... adalah Phoenix yang kau cari!"

Xiahou Long terpaku melihatnya.

Pernyataan itu diucapkan dengan lugas dan lantang! Sama sekali tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun! Xiahou Long tidak bisa tidak hanya mengunci mulutnya. Saat pernyataan itu diucapkan, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak bisa dibantah! Apakah itu nada berwibawa? Tetapi lebih dari itu, udara di sekitarnya terasa seperti ikut memancarkan aura laki-laki di depannya, Phoenix itu! Bahkan, suara yang keluar dari mulutnya sama sekali tidak mengkhianati kenyataannya, seperti memiliki kekuatan yang mengalir! Sesaat jiwa jendral Wei itu serasa tergetar.

"Lu Xun!" Dari jauh, terdengar suara bersahut-sahutan keempat orang itu. Namun keduanya tidak mendengarnya lagi.

Laki-laki Wu itu menurunkan tangannya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku memberikan kedamaian, bahkan pada orang yang tidak mencari. Aku membiarkan Cao Pi melihat semua yang kulakukan, dan dia masih tidak menginginkan kedamaian?" Suaranya masih sama seperti tadi, sama sekali membuat Xiahou Long tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain mendengar. "Maka aku juga tidak akan berbuat apa-apa lagi selain membiarkannya berlaku semaunya."

Empat orang itu tiba. Rupanya Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying. Mereka menghampiri Lu Xun dengan penuh keheranan. Zhao Yun menepuk bahunya. "Hei, Lu Xun, ada apa?"

Kepalan tangan Xiahou Long bergetar. Jadi, inikah laki-laki yang beberapa bulan lalu ada di Istana Wei? Laki-laki yang diseret seperti sampah ke Aula _Tai He_? Yang menundukkan kepala dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung? Yang tidak mencoba membela dirinya saat dia dipukul karena tidak membalas pertanyaan-pertanyaan Cao Pi? Yang mengunci mulutnya dan tidak membiarkan sepatah sumpah serapah pun keluar sementara orang disekelilingnya memperlakukannya seperti itu(8)?

Apa jadinya... apa jadinya jika saat itu laki-laki ini tidak bisa mengontrol emosinya?

Xiahou Long menelan ludah. Pertemuannya dengan roh pelindung Wei yang bernama Ling Guang itu terbersit dalam ingatannya(9). Kemungkinan besar Burung Merah itu memang ada di sana saat peristiwa itu terjadi. Dan seandainya saja laki-laki Wu ini benar-benar membiarkan kebencian dan amarah menguasainya, entah apa yang akan dilakukan Ling Guang kemudian. Entah bagaimana jadinya Cao Pi. Ya, sebenarnya perbuatan brutal Cao Pi tidak mengerikan. Yang lebih mengerikan dari itu adalah Cao Pi tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya orang itu. Jika Cao Pi mengira dia berhasil menundukkan laki-laki yang tidak berdaya di bawah kakinya, dia sudah membawa dirinya dalam celaka besar.

Kepada orang seperti inikah Cao Pi melontarkan segala ejekan-ejekannya? Tamparannya? Niat jahatnya?

Dan anehnya... Cao Pi masih baik-baik saja? Masih bernafas dan masih memijakkan kakinya di atas tanah? Bagaimana Cao Pi bisa mencoreng tanda itu di punggung laki-laki di hadapannya ini, tanpa kemudian menerima balasan atau hukuman, adalah sebuah misteri.

"K-kau...!" Xiahou Long menunjuk lurus ke depan, meski dengan tangan bergetar. "... Phoenix!"

Sembari mengatakan demikian, jendral Wei itu ber_kowtow_. Barulah ia sadar betapa nyawa kakak sepupunya itu dalam bahaya! "Kumohon! Ampunilah Pangeran Cao Pi! Aku memang tidak pantas memohon seperti ini, tetapi kumohon dengarkan aku! Segala yang dia perbuat padamu, mengukir punggungmu dengan huruf itu, mengurungmu serta orang yang kau sayangi, menyuruhmu membunuh Kaisar Xian, tolong ampunilah dia, Phoenix!" Ucap Xiahou Long dengan penuh kesungguhan hati. Sungguh, Pangeran Wei itu, tidak peduli bagaimana jahatnya dia, adalah saudara dan sahabatnya sendiri! Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan seorang saudara dan sahabat sampai celaka? "Jika kau memang ingin membalaskan segala kebejatan Pangeran Cao Pi, kumohon jangan lakukan padanya! Biarkan aku saja yang menerimanya!"

Begitulah permohonan itu diakhiri.

Lu Xun, tentu saja, kaget bukan buatan saat melihat jendral Wei itu ber_kowtow_ dengan tiba-tiba di depannya. Tetapi lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar permohonannya. Puncaknya adalah kalimat terakhir itu, yang menunjukkan betapa sungguh-sungguhnya jendral Wei itu peduli pada Cao Pi dan tidak mau hal buruk menimpanya. Tidak bisa tidak, Lu Xun tersentuh mendengar ucapannya.

Namun sebenarnya, permohonan itu sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

Xiahou Long menengadah saat melihat sebuah tangan terulur untuk membantunya berdiri. Dilihatnya laki-laki Wu itu, sekarang berlutut dengan bertumpu pada satu lutut, mengulurkan tangan sambil memberikan seulas senyum. "Berdirilah." Katanya. "Dan, maaf. Aku tidak tahu kau sedang membicarakan apa."

"APA?" Tak lantas menyambut uluran tangan Lu Xun, Xiahou Long menukas. "Kau... apa maksudmu 'tidak tahu'? Ini tentang Cao Pi!"

Sebagai balasan, dia hanya menggeleng. Senyuman itu masih tetap di bibirnya. Kali ini, Lu Xun membiarkan ekspresinya, apa yang ada di kepalanya, terbaca jelas oleh Xiahou Long. "Dengan segala hormat, Jendral Xiahou Long." Katanya. "Aku sudah lupa... apa yang Cao Pi lakukan padaku." Tatapan mata emas yang lembut itu, senyum yang hangat dan memberikan keyakinan, Xiahou Long tahu semuanya adalah bukti bahwa Phoenix ini tidak sedang bercanda.

"Kau... lupa?" Tanyanya tidak percaya.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku sudah tidak ingat lagi, dan tidak mau mengingatnya lagi."

"Kalau begitu..."Xiahou Long menatapnya, masih tidak percaya. "... apa yang kau ingat tentang dia?"

Mata emas itu menjadi benar-benar sayu, benar-benar menunjukkan kesedihan. Xiahou Long tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi ia segera menyendengkan telinganya. Sebentar lagi ia akan mendengar sesuatu yang penting dari bibir Phoenix itu. "Aku ingat... dia adalah seorang Pangeran Wei." Desahnya setengah bergumam. Mata emas itu sekarang memandang ke arah lain, ke arah utara. "Seorang Pangeran yang terjebak dalam labirin istananya yang terbuat dari emas dan batu-batu mulia yang dingin. Dan tidak akan pernah bisa keluar dari tempat itu, karena dia tidak sadar."

Xiahou Long terdiam. Seperti apakah tatapan yang Lu Xun berikan pada arah utara itu? Ia akan membayar apapun demi bisa melihatnya. Sebab, pasti tatapan seperti itulah yang pernah dan akan diberikan seorang Phoenix kepada Cao Pi. Jendral Wei tu hanya ingin memastikan, benarkah Phoenix ini sudah tidak menyimpan dendam apapun lagi?

Dan ketika ia melihatnya, ia tahu semua yang dikatakan Lu Xun tidak bohong.

Wajahnya dipenuhi kesedihan dan perasaan terluka. Ada kekecewaan dan rasa putus asa di balik dua bola mata yang seperti kolam emas itu. Namun bagaimanapun Xiahou Long mencarinya, tidak ada kebencian atau dendam kesumat dan permusuhan di sana.

"Aku ingin mengeluarkannya dari labirin itu." Lanjutnya. Matanya kembali mengarah pada Xiahou Long. "Tapi dia tidak mau."

Jendral Wei itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Begitulah percakapan itu diakhiri. Sekarang yang ia lihat adalah keempat orang pendatang baru itu, teman-teman Lu Xun, menghampirinya dan menyapa dengan bersahabat. Lu Xun membalas dengan sapaan yang sama bersahabatnya. Namun satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandangan Xiahou Long adalah bagaimana mereka semua memperlakukan Lu Xun. Jiang Wei panik bukan buatan melihatnya berbicara dengan orang asing, Zhao Yun tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya, Yan Lu yang berkacak pinggang sambil geleng-geleng kepala saja, dan Zhou Ying yang hanya tersenyum-senyum. Semuanya memperlakukan Lu Xun benar-benar seperti dia manusia biasa!

"Oh, iya... Xiahou Long," Panggil Lu Xun, yang segera membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kenalkan, ini Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, jendral dan ahli strategi dari Shu. _Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu, dan Zhou Ying, adik angkatku sekaligus putri dari Penasihat Zhou Yu."

Alih-alih mendengar kata jendral dan _gongzhu_ Shu, Xiahou Long tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa terkejutnya, meski tidak menunjukkannya. Jadi Phoenix ini, laki-laki dari Wu yang kelihatannya biasa-biasa saja, ini, benar-benar sudah malang-melintang ke seluruh pelosok China? Dan bertemu dengan berbagai macam orang? Dan benar-benar menyebarkan kedamaian sampai-sampai menarik jendral dan putri Shu untuk bersahabat dengannya? Benar-benar lelaki yang kelihatan sederhana ini lebih dari penampilannya!

"Wah, aku tak menyangka dapat bertemu orang Wei di sini! Kenalkan, aku Jiang Wei, ahli strategi dari Shu!" Katanya memperkenalkan diri. Xiahou Long pernah mendengar tentang dia, seorang muda dari Tian Shui yang kemudian menjadi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dari Shu. Tempat kelahirannya itulah yang membuatnya masih sedikit memiliki logat Wei meskipun samar.

"Huh, kalau kau sih bukan ahli strategi Shu, tapi seorang yang belajar menjadi ahli strategi Shu." Sindir Yan Lu sambil menyengir kuda sebelum memperkenalkan diri. "Dan aku adalah Liu Yan Lu, putri dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Semoga dengan pertemuan kita ini, Kerajaan Shu dan Wei makin akrab." Liu Yan Lu. Nama putri ini tentu tidak asing bagi siapapun. Bukankah _gongzhu_ muda dari Shu ini dikatakan sangat mengagumkan seperti ayahnya? Mahir dalam segala bidang dan memiliki kecantikan bagai bidadari? Jika begitu, betapa luar biasanya seorang laki-laki Wu yang biasa-biasa saja ini bisa membuat seorang _gongzhu_ Shu meninggalkan istananya dan mengikutinya sampai ke Wu?

"Dan namaku Zhao Yun, salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Macan dari Shu!" Ujar Zhao Yun sambil bersoja. "Anda adalah Jendral Xiahou Long, bukan? Putra dari Jendral Xiahou Dun yang terkenal itu? Senang berkenalan dengan anda!" Dan orang yang terakhir ini, tentu saja juga sangat dikenal Xiahou Long. Ayahnya sering bercerita tentang seorang jendral dari Shu yang seorang diri menyelamatkan anak laki-laki Kaisar Liu Bei, bahkan melawan beratus-ratus pasukan Wei seorang diri di Han Shui. Dan lagi-lagi... jendral sekaliber ini pun sampai mengikuti seorang ahli strategi Wu yang penampilannya sangat biasa ini?

Benar-benar sulit dipercaya...

Dan satu hal lagi yang tidak luput dari pandangan Xiahou Long. Bagaimana mungkin ketiga orang Shu ini bisa bersikap bersahabat? Bahkan di depan orang Wei sepertinya? Sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Wei menganggap Shu sebagai musuh besar, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Seolah-olah permusuhan itu tidak akan pernah dapat dipadamkan. Namun mendengar keramahan mereka semua, terutama saat putri dari Shu itu mengatakan 'Kerajaan Shu dan Wei makin akrab', kelihatannya ada sebuah perubahan di sini.

Dilihatnya lagi mereka semua yang terlihat begitu akrab seperti sahabat bahkan saudara pada Lu Xun, laki-laki yang sebenarnya Phoenix ini.

Apa mungkin... memang benar Phoenix ini dapat dan sedang perlahan membawa kedamaian di China?

"Jendral Xiahou Long!" Sekali lagi Xiahou Long terbangun dari pikirannya yang dalam. Zhao Yun, jendral Shu itu, memanggilnya dengan senyum lebar dan hangat. "Aku pernah bertarung dengan ayahmu, Jendral Xiahou Dun yang sangat terkenal itu! Aku pun mendengar bahwa dia memiliki seorang putra yang juga menjadi jendral muda di Wei. Jika anda bersedia, bagaimana kalau kita bertarung beberapa jurus, untuk saling melihat kemampuan dan mempererat persahabatan?"

"Wah... wah... wah... kau ini sukanya cari muka saja!" Dengus Jiang Wei.

"Ah, kurasa tidak apa-apa! Benar kata Zhao Yun, pertarungan yang untuk latihan, bisa membuat saling mengenal dan mempererat persahabatan!" Balas Lu Xun membela perkataan Zhao Yun.

"Nah, dengar itu!" Celetak Zhao Yun pada Jiang Wei. "Bagaimana, Jendral Xiahou Long? Anda bersedia?"

Xiahou Long jadi ragu-ragu bukan buatan. Bukan hanya karena kemampuannya tidak seberapa dibandingkan dengan jendral Shu yang namanya sudah dikenal di empat samudra ini, tetapi juga terkejut saat mendengar 'mempererat persahabatan'! Bagaimana mungkin orang-orang Shu dan Wu ini bisa menganggapnya yang orang Wei sahabat?

"Tentu! Tentu saja aku bersedia! Aku yang hanya berkemampuan biasa-biasa ini merasa sangat terhormat jika Jendral Zhao Yun mau melakukan pertarungan untuk persahabatan denganku!" Balasnya sambil bersoja juga dengan sopan, yang segera dibalas dengan senyuman lebar dan penuh semangat oleh Zhao Yun. Jadi, sementara kedua jendral itu maju ke arah tanah lapang berumput yang cukup kosong di taman Istana Jian Ye itu, keempat orang lainnya duduk di kursi batu taman sambil menyoraki mereka.

Baik Zhao Yun maupun Xiahou Long mengambil kuda-kuda mereka. "Kau sudah siap, Jendral Xiahou Long?"

"Kapanpun!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lapar, lapar, lapar, lapar!"

Yangmei yang sudah kelihatan bosan sekali sejak saat menonton Lu Xun berbincang-bincang dengan ketiga orang Wei itu, sekarang berada di dapur istana. Meski di tempat itu terdapat dayang-dayang serta pembantu lainnya yang sedang memasak dan sibuk, putri itu dengan sangat tidak sopan menyelonong masuk dan mencomot _baozi_ serta dimsum yang baru saja selesai dimasak! Benar-benar tingkahnya yang sangat tidak tahu aturan ini kadang membuat para dayang kesal bukan buatan.

"_Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei," seorang dayang mencoba menasihati. "Anda harusnya bersikap sedikit sopan. Makanan itu sebenarnya disajikan untuk anggota istana yang lain."

Sebagai balasan, Yangmei hanya tertawa terbahak-bahak sebelum memasukkan makanan itu dalam mulutnya. "Hahaha! Tidak masalah! Tidak masalah! Kan Lu Xun tidak ada di sini! Aku cukup berlaku sopan pada Lu Xun saja! Yang lain sih, aku tidak peduli!"

BAM! Tiba-tiba, belum selesai Yangmei memasukkan _baozi_ lain di tangannya, sebuah tongkat melesat dengan cepat dan menjatuhkan makananterakhir itu ke tanah! Tentu saja ini membuat tidak hanya putri Wu itu, tetapi juga dayang-dayang yang melihatnya jadi kaget sampai jiwanya tercerai-berai ke langit!

"Ya Tian! Apa ini?"

"BRENGSEK! Siapa itu berani berbuat kurang ajar pada _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei!" Sementara dayang yang lain begitu panik seperti orang kebakaran jenggot, Yangmei malah sebaliknya. Dengan wajah berang bukan buatan, putri itu langsung berlari ke arah pintu keluar dapur. Saat melihat sebuah seseorang berlari di sebuah tikungan, begitu cepatnya hingga bagai kelebatan bayangan saja, Yangmei yang sudah kalap itu langsung berlari mengejarnya. "Hei, tunggu, manusia tak tahu adat! Berani benar membuang-buang makan siangku!"

Saat berbalik di tikungan tersebut, dilihatnya seorang gadis muda, mungkin hanya satu atau dua tahun lebih tua darinya, berdiri di koridor istana yang luas itu. Dua buah tongkat senjatanya tergenggam erat di tangannya. Gadis berkuncir dua itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah jendral Wei yang tadi ditemuinya itu memasang wajah mengamati sekaligus menantang kepada Yangmei, yang tak ayal lagi membuat putri itu bertambah kesal.

"Hei, kau!" Serunya sambil mengeluarkan empat pasang _piao_ yang menjadi senjatanya. "Kurang ajar! Berani benar membuang makan siangku! Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Jendral Wei itu, Xiahou Mei, memicingkan matanya. "Kau ini putri, tetapi sungguh tidak sopan. Kau bilang bahwa kau cukup bersikap sopan di depan kekasihmu itu? Kalau aku jadi dia, aku akan jengkel dengan ketidaksopananmu pada orang lain!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan senjatanya. "Aku, Xiahou Yang Mei, akan memberimu pelajaran!"

Mendengar itu, Yangmei terbelalak kaget. Bukan hanya karena jendral Wei ini berani menegurnya macam-macam, tapi karena... "TUNGGU!" Balasnya. "Kurang ajar! Kau meniru namaku! Keterlaluan!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Xiahou Mei kagok, sekaligus bingung, sekaligus kesal dan marah. "Yang benar saja! Namaku tidak seperti namamu yang berarti buah 'yangmei' itu(10)! Mana ada di dunia ini putri yang memiliki nama sejelek itu?"

"JELEK? DASAR KURANG AJAR!" Yangmei yang berang, mukanya sampai jadi hijau dan asap seolah keluar dari telinganya! "Nama ini nama yang bagus karena dipilihkan oleh papa dan mamaku! Dan lagi..." Ia terhening sejenak. "... dan lagi Lu Xun mengajariku bahwa namaku ini sangat berhubungan erat dengan namanya!" Kali ini, tanpa pasang kuda-kuda dulu, Yangmei langsung melompat dan menyerang Xiahou Mei dengan sepenuh kekuatannya! "RASAKAN INI!"

Namun tentu saja putri Wu yang gegabah itu bukan tandingan jendral Wei putri dari Jendral Xiahou Dun. Dengan mudahnya Xiahou Mei mengangkat salah satu tongkatnya, kemudian menangkis serangan Yangmei! Hanya satu tangannya saja yang bergerak, sementara anggota tubuhnya yang lain tetap diam. Itu saja cukup untuk menahan serangan si putri Wu! Kaget karena serangannya gagal, Yangmei hanya bisa bersalto kembali ke belakang. Tentu saja putri Wu itu makin dongkol saat melihat Xiahou mei memberikan senyum merendahkan.

"KAU...!" Yangmei menggeram. "Kau ini maunya apa, sih? Cari gara-gara!"

Kali ini Yangmei melemparkan _piao_nya. Namun sekali lagi Xiahou Mei berhasil menahan _piao-piao_ itu hanya dengan mengayunkan kedua tongkatnya!

_O-orang ini...!_ Putri Wu itu mendelik lebar-lebar. _Hebat sekali...!_

"Hei, kau! Selir Muda Sun!" Bentakkan itu bukan hanya cukup membuat Yangmei bukan main terkejut, tetapi juga membuatnya kesal setengah mati karena sebutan 'Selir Muda'. Bagaimanapun, sekarang dia tidak ada lagi hubugannya dengan Cao Pi! "Apa yang membuat Pangeran Cao Pi bisa mengambilmu sebagai selirnya? Kau begini kurang ajar dan tidak sopan, sama sekali tidak terhormat seperti seorang putri China yang terhormat! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya!" Serunya dengan kemarahan yang sama bahkan mungkin lebih dari Yangmei saat ini. Tongkat itu teracung ke arah Yangmei, tetapi tetap saja dia tidak berpindah barang satu langkahpun!

Jelas saja Yangmei bingung mendengar ucapan itu. "Lho? Apa maksudmu tidak bisa menerimanya? Memangnya kau siapanya Cao Pi? Ibunya?" Tukas Yangmei dengan kasar, sama sekali tidak kelihatan berpendidikan! "Kalau kau memang ibunya, didiklah anakmu itu baik-baik supaya tidak jadi brengsek seperti sekarang ini! Punya anak seperti dia, kau akan sial delapan belas turunan!"

Dasar Yangmei memang buta situasi, dia malah makin membawa dirinya dalam masalah seperti kata pepatah _fei e tou huo_-ngengat masuk ke dalam api! Jendral Wei yang sudah marah sejak tadi, sekarang makin kalap saat mendengar Yangmei menghina saudara sekaligus sahabatnya itu!

"Apa katamu...?" Xiahou Mei menggertakkan gigi. "JANGAN BICARA KURANG AJAR TENTANG PANGERAN CAO PI!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, Xiahou Mei melemparkan tongkatnya ke arah Yangmei! Yangmei yang masih terkejut tidak sempat menghindar. Untung saja hanya tangannya yang tergores salah satu tongkat itu! Dengan cepatnya, kedua tongkat itu kembali ke tangan Xiahou Mei seperti bumerang.

"Aiya! Aiya! Aiya! Sakit!" Yangmei menjerit-jerit, bagai ayam yang sebentar lagi akan dipotong dan dimasak. Kedua lututnya jatuh. Tentu saja ini makin membuat Xiahou Mei kaget. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa putri Wu itu secengeng ini! Makin lama ia makin penasaran, apa yang membuat Cao Pi sampai mengambil gadis yang tidak ada keistimewaannya ini sampai menjadi selirnya? "Huaaaa...! Lu Xun, tolong aku! Ada orang jahat!"

"Kau ini...! Hanya serangan seperti itu saja kau sudah menangis-nangis?" Bentak Xiahou mei tidak sabaran. Betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Yangmei yang menoleh ke arahnya, dengan wajah sudah merah dan airmata berderai. Tangannya yang satu mengelus tangan lainnya yang terkena tongkat itu. Sangking tidak percayanya, Xiahou Mei mendengus kesal. "Kau ini benar seorang Phoenix? Ah, jangankan Phoenix, kau menjadi seorang selir saja aku tidak percaya!"

"Huaaaa...!"

Ini membuat Xiahou Mei jadi serba salah, sekaligus makin kesal! Bukannya menjawab, putri Wu itu malah menangis makin keras! "Sudah! Jangan menangis terus! Jawab pertanyaanku!" Bentaknya. Ternyata putri Wu ini cuma mengesok saja sebelum pertarungan, tetapi sebenarnya dia tidak ada apa-apanya!

Akhirnya, Yangmei menjawab juga. Kalau tidak, mungkin Xiahou Mei sudah melayangkan serangannya lagi. "Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku memang adalah Phoenix itu! Aku adalah Huang! T-tapi... tapi... itu kan sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan aku jadi kuat atau tidak...?" Jawabnya dengan nada merajuk dan merengek. "Dan... dan... dan tentang masalah selir itu, aku tidak terima jadi selir Cao Pi! Aku kesal padanya karena dia memaksaku! Padahal aku cuma mau dengan Lu Xun saja! Apalagi, suatu kali dia menipuku dan mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun sudah tidak sayang padaku lagi! Kau tahu kan betapa jengkelnya aku? Gara-gara itu, aku yang bodoh ini sampai terpengaruh ucapannya dan jadilah aku membenci Lu Xun sungguhan! Padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu! Sebenarnya Lu Xun masih sayang padaku dan sama sekali tidak pernah benci aku! Sekarang, kalau mengingat-ingat apa yang sudah kulakukan, aku jadi ingin menangis saja! Kau tahu? Aku berkali-kali mengatakan aku benci Lu Xun, melukainya, bahkan mencoba membunuhnya! Dan..."

"Sudah! Sudah! Aku cuma tanya tentang kau ini Phoenix atau tidak, bukan sedang memintamu curhat!" Seru Xiahou Mei benar-benar kehabisan kesabaran, dan sekali lagi membuat Yangmei bungkam. "Dan lagi, kau bilang jadi ingin menangis? Kau memang sudah menangis, tahu!" Kali ini, entah karena sudah tak sabaran atau ingin memberi pelajaran pada Yangmei, jendral Wei itu sekali lagi melemparkan kedua tongkatnya!

"WAAAAAA! JANGAAAAAAN!" Dengan cepat Yangmei berlari untuk menghindar, bahkan sampai jatuh terjembab karena tersandung. Sungguh nasib yang sangat mengenaskan untuk Yangmei! Namun justru di kejatuhannya itulah, sesuatu terbersit di kepalanya, membuatnya menyadari sesuatu!

_Lho? Aneh..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Kenapa sedari tadi dia cuma melemparkan tongkatnya saja, ya? Dan kenapa sekarang dia tidak mengejarku? KENAPA DIA TIDAK MENGGERAKKAN KAKI SELANGKAHPUN?_ Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu sedari tadi berputar-putar di kepalanya. Ia menoleh ke belakang, melihat jendral Wei itu tidak berpindah dan malah masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya, menunggunya untuk berdiri lagi. _Dan lagi... kenapa dia tidak terima dengan kenyataan bahwa Cao Pi mengangkatku jadi selir, ya? Dan kenapa dia jahat sekali padaku meski ini baru pertama kali kami bertemu?_

Akhirnya, Yangmei berdiri juga dan berbalik, menatap lawan di depannya. "Hei, Xiahou Mei!" Serunya sambil mengacungkan telujuk. Lagi-lagi ini membuat Xiahou Mei kaget! Betapa cepatnya ekspresi putri Wu ini berganti, seperti orang gila saja! Tadi dia baru saja menangis, sekarang sudah tertawa tanpa maksud yang jelas! "Aku tahu sekarang kenapa kau jahat padaku! Kau sebenarnya suka pada Cao Pi dan tidak terima aku dijadikan selir, kan(11)?"

Seketika Xiahou Mei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU MEMANG SUN YANGMEI SI JENIUS!" Serunya dengan kebanggaan yang berlebihan. "Ternyata benar! Kau sebenarnya suka pada Cao Pi! Eh, tapi aku heran, lho? Kenapa kau bisa suka pada Cao Pi, sih? Cao Pi itu kan manusia brengsek yang sangat berambisi dan sukanya berperang saja dan tidak sopan pada ayahnya sendiri dan kejam dan suka menipu dan suka mengejek dan tidak bisa diandalkan dan..."

"Kau terlalu banyak bicara tahu!" Seru Xiahou Mei. Kali ini wajah Xiahou Mei benar-benar mengerikan! Seketika membuat Yangmei yang manja dan penakut itu merinding. "Iya, lalu kenapa kalau aku suka pada Pangeran Cao Pi! Dasar putri bohongan kau! Kau itu sangat tidak sopan, tidak berpendidikan, dan tidak terhormat!"

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku tidak sopan, tidak berpendidikan, dan tidak terhormat? Lu Xun kan sayang padaku apa adanya?" Balas Yangmei, juga dengan sangat apa adanya.

Jendral Wu itu mendengus kuat-kuat. "Gadis yang anggun, bertutur kata sopan, dan bisa berdiam diri, itulah yang disukai Pangeran Cao Pi! Kau sama sekali tidak memenuhi kriteria gadis yang disukainya!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak peduli pada Cao Pi!" Bentak Yangmei sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Aku cuma peduli pada tiga hal! Pertama, Lu Xun! Kedua, Lu Xun! Dan ketiga, Lu Xun! Mengerti? Jadi, tidak perlu segala serangan berbahaya itu! Kalau kau suka pada Cao Pi, ya sudah hiduplah bersama dengannya! Aku dan seisi Wu akan memberikan restuku agar kalian menjadi keluarga yang bahagia!"

"Aku tidak minta restu darimu!" Lagi-lagi Xiahou Mei melemparkan salah satu tongkatnya!

Namun kali ini Yangmei tersenyum angkuh. Dia melemparkan empat _piao_ dan mengenai tongkat Xiahou Mei! Dengan segera tongkat itu dibelokkan arahnya! "Hahahah! Ternyata seranganmu cuma begitu saja, ya? Hahaha! Memalukan!"

"Dasar banyak omong! Pertahananmu terbuka!" Dan sementara Yangmei tertawa menang, Xiahou Mei sudah melemparkan tongkatnya yang lain. Dan tentu saja, dasar Yangmei yang bodoh sama sekali tidak peka, serangan itu telak mengenainya!

"AIYAAAAAA!" Putri Wu itu menjerit kesakitan. "Curang! Curang! Curang! Aku kan tidak siap! Lagipula, aku sama sekali tidak mau bertarung denganmu! Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak sayang Cao Pi! Aku cuma sayang pada Lu Xun saja karena cuma dia yang menerimaku apa adanya!" Sekali lagi airmata mulai berderai membasahi pipi Yangmei. Seruannya diselingi isak tangis karena kesakitan. "Ya, kau memang tidak bohong saat bilang aku memang cengeng dan manja dan banyak omong dan tidak terhormat dan tidak sopan! Tapi aku juga tidak bohong saat aku bilang Lu Xun sayang padaku apa adanya! Memang dia selalu dengan sabar ingin mendidikku jadi lebih baik! Tapi toh sebelum itu dia sudah sayang padaku lebih dulu!"

Sekarang Xiahou Mei cuma menatap putri Wu itu sambil menangkap tongkat yang kembali ke tangannya. Kelihatannya kemarahannya sudah mulai menyurut dengan satu serangan yang kena telak. Dan lagi, kali ini dia tidak mengatakan 'banyak omong' atau 'aku tidak minta kau curhat' pada Yangmei. Sebaliknya, dia mendengarkan segala perkataan Yangmei yang terdengar bodoh sangking jujurnya.

Udara yang mengelilingi mereka sudah tidak sepanas yang tadi lagi, seolah semilir angin lembut ingin menghentikan pertarungan yang sia-sia ini.

"Bodoh kau..." Desah Xiahou Mei pada akhirnya, membuat putri Wu itu menatapnya dengan bingung. Barulah jendral Wei itu meningkatkan volume suaranya, membentak sampai membuat Yangmei terkejut. "Aku merasa ini semua tidak adil, tahu!"

"Hah?"

"Pangeran Cao Pi pernah berkata padaku, wanita itu harusnya tidak urakan, berdiam diri, sopan dan anggun! Sementara laki-laki-lah yang harusnya lebih kuat, bertarung untuk melindunginya!" Serunya. Kemudian, seperti untuk mengakiri semua luapan emosinya itu, Xiahou Mei menutupnya dengan satu teriakan. "Pangeran Cao Pi sangat tidak suka wanita yang bisa bertarung, apalagi yang lebih kuat darinya!"

Yangmei masih juga diam. Yang dia lakukan adalah membetulkan posisinya, duduk dengan kaki bersila dan memangku dagu dengan kedua tangannya seperti seorang anak kecil yang akan diceritai dongeng sebelum tidur.

Tapi Xiahou Mei sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan itu. "Karena itulah, aku sampai berusaha untuk tidak pernah bertarung, untuk belajar segala tata krama supaya menjadi gadis yang anggun, bahkan aku sampai mendalami pelajaran literatur dan puisi! Semua agar Pangeran Cao Pi bisa suka padaku!" Segala bentakan itu dengan cepat masuk ke telinga Yangmei. Tapi tetap saja putri itu memang wajah tolol. "Tapi kau...! Kau sama sekali tidak berpendidikan! Kau bertarung dengan gaya sembrono dan urakkan! Kau bahkan seorang Phoenix, yang pastinya lebih kuat darinya! Bagaimana Pangeran Cao Pi bisa mengambilmu sebagai selir? Ini tidak adil(11)!"

Sesudah semua penuturan panjang itu, Xiahou Mei mendengus dan membuang muka. Sementara Yangmei, bukannya memberi penghiburan atau apa, dia malah memasang wajah pura-pura gila! "Hooo! Jadi menurutmu aku lebih kuat dari Cao Pi, ya?"

"APA! KAU...!"

"WAAAA! AMPUN! JANGAN LEMPAR!" Seru Yangmei sambil berdiri dan bersiap-siap untuk lari. Namun melihat Xiahou mei menurunkan tangannya, Yangmei pun tidak jadi melangkahkan kaki. "Hmmm... jadi karena semua alasan itu ya, maka kau tidak mau menggerakkan kakimu sedikitpun?"

Xiahou mei mengernyitkan dahi. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Iya!" Kata Yangmei sambil mengangkat satu telunjuk. "Gadis-gadis yang kakinya besar, supaya anggun dan bisa berdiam diri dan selalu di kamar dan tidak bertarung, harus dihancurkan kakinya. Kakimu kecil, tetapi bisa bertarung. Tandanya, kakimu pasti tidak dihancurkan. Tapi dengan gaya bertarungmu yang sama sekali tidak menggunakan kaki, aku yakin kau berjuang mati-matian supaya menjadi 'gadis yang bisa berdiam diri' dengan tidak begerak dalam pertarungan(12). Begitu, kan?"

Benar-benar Xiahou Mei terkesiap. Putri Wu ini, meski terlihat bodoh dan tidak ada apa-apanya, ternyata bisa menebak hal itu dengan sangat tepat! Sangking terkejutnya, dia sampai tidak dapat berkata apa-apa.

"Meski malu dan sebal mengakuinya, aku harus katakan bahwa kau hebat, Xiahou Mei!" Lanjut Yangmei dengan senyum lebar dan mengacungkan jempol. "Meski tanpa menggunakan kaki, kau bisa bertarung! Dan lagi, caramu melemparkan tongkat terlihat indah dan anggun, tetapi kuat! Aku benar-benar kagum padamu! Tapi..." Suara Yangmei bertambah pelan. "... kurasa tidak nyaman sekali kalau tidak bisa bertarung sekuat tenaga. Ayahmu adalah Jendral Xiahou Dun yang terkenal itu, kan? Aku yakin kau pasti juga punya darah jendral dan petarung! Nah, sekarang, kalau kau terus-menerus bertarung dengan tidak bebas begitu, apa rasanya tidak seperti terkekang?"

Xiahou Mei yang mendengar itu tentu saja tidak puas. "Aku tidak butuh simpatimu, tahu!"

Yangmei langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Untuk apa aku bersimpati? Hei, dengar ya, Xiahou Mei! Laki-laki yang baik itu seperti Lu Xun! Akan menerima gadis yang disayanginya apa adanya! Aku suka bertarung, baik untuk membela diri maupun pertarungan persahabatan. Karena itu baik, dan selama tidak berbahaya untukku, Lu Xun tidak pernah melarangku melakukannya! Dan yang paling penting, Lu Xun tidak pernah menyuruhku harus terus lemah! Justru dia ingin aku makin kuat!"

"Nah, mengenai Cao Pi..." Lanjutnya. Kini gantian Yangmei yang berbicara sementara Xiahou Mei hanya mendengar. "... aku ini bodoh, jadi aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di pikirannya saat dia mengatakan hal itu. Tapi yang pasti, kalau kau yang saudara sepupunya suka padanya, aku tahu itu kesalahan besar! Lagipula, tidak baik jika seorang laki-laki punya dua istri! Yah, setidaknya itu yang aku tahu di Wu, aku tidak tahu bagaimana peraturan di Wei. Pokoknya, yang pasti, sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat amat salah sekali kalau kau suka pada Cao Pi dan ingin jadi istrinya!"

Kalimat itu masuk tidak hanya ke telinga Xiahou Mei, tetapi bagaikan belati menghujam jantungnya. Iya, dia memang tahu bahwa ada peraturan yang melarang seseorang menikah dengan saudaranya, bahkan saudara sepupu sekalipun! Dan lagi, dia juga tahu bahwa Cao Pi sudah memiliki Zhen Ji sebagai istrinya. Tapi bagaimanapun, dia tidak terima jika seorang gadis bodoh dengan sok tahunya memberitahunya kalau dia salah!

"Tahu apa, kau?" Bentak Xiahou Mei lagi. "Aku tidak mau dinasihati oleh putri manja sepertimu!"

Dan dengan begitu, sekali lagi Xiahou Mei melemparkan sebatang tongkatnya!

Namun, Yangmei dengan gesitnya langsung bersalto ke samping, menghindar dari serangan itu tepat sebelum mengenainya. Sempat-sempatnya putri itu menjulurkan lidah! "Weeek! Tidak kena! Tidak kena!"

"Kurang ajar...!" Xiahou Mei mendesis kesal, sebelum melemparkan tongkat yang lain. Namun kali ini Yangmei melompat dan menghindari serangan itu! Ini membuat jendral Wei itu terdiam. Memang benar gerakan Yangmei sama sekali tidak anggun, tetapi dia kelihatan bebas sekali! Gerakannya seperti seolah dia terbang tanpa beban sedikitpun! Dan... kata-kata inipun akhirnya keluar dari mulut Xiahou Mei. "Kau... bisa bergerak bebas seperti itu...!"

Yangmei mendarat di atas kedua kakinya, sambil kembali melompat saat tongkat lain dilemparkan ke arahnya. "Tentu saja aku bisa bergerak bebas!" Balas Yangmei dengan bangga. Melompat, bersalto, berlari, Yangmei terus-menerus melakukan itu sementara Xiahou Mei tetap berdiri tegak di tempatnya. "Dengar ya, Xiahou Mei! Yang namanya perasaan sayang itu justru membebaskan! Lu Xun sayang padaku dan tidak pernah mengekangku dengan segala tuntutan 'kau harus jadi anggun, baru sesudah itu aku akan sayang padamu', atau apalah! Makanya sekarang aku bisa melakukan semua ini dengan bebas! Hahaha!"

"Huh...! Kau ini!" Xiahou Mei menggeram, sebelum melancarkan serangannya lebih membabi buta lagi. "Terima ini!"

"Meleset!" Seru Yangmei bangga dengan senyuman lebar. Sekarang terlihat seolah-olah Yangmei sedang bermain-main saja! "Ayo! Kalau kau tetap di situ terus, tidak akan bisa mengenaiku, lho!" Namun kali ini Yangmei tidak membiarkan dirinya diserang lagi. Sesudah menghindar serangan Xiahou Mei yang bertubi-tubi, ia menyiapkan kedelapan _piao_nya, sebelum melemparkan semua itu ke arah lawannya! Sambil menyerang, sebuah teriakan girang keluar dari mulutnya! "Serangan balasan!"

"Tidak kena!" Teriak jendral Wei itu sambil menangkis. Namun betapa kagetnya dia! Saat tengah menangkis serangan-serangan itu, rupanya Yangmei sudah berdiri di belakangnya! Dekat sekali dan segera menggenggam bahunya!

"Aku memang tidak mau menyerangmu, kok! Aku hanya ingin membuatmu bergerak!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, sementara Xiahou Mei masih terlalu terkejut untuk bergerak, Yangmei sudah menarik bahunya dan membuatnya nyaris terjatuh!

Barulah saat itu, untuk menghindari kejatuhannya, Xiahou Mei melompat! Benar-benar melompat dengan bebas!

"HOREEEE! Akhirnya aku berhasil membuatmu bergerak!" Ujar Yangmei bangga sambil melipat legan di depan dada. Putri itu tersenyum lebar sampai giginya kelihatan. Melihat ini, Xiahou Mei yang tadinya kesal mana bisa tetap kesal? "Bagaimana? Enak kan kalau bisa bergerak? Yang namanya bertarung itu jangan tanggung-tanggung! Gunakan seluruh tubuhmu!"

Xiahou Mei yang masih berada di atas satu lutut menatap dengan tidak percaya. Dia benar-benar melompat tadi! Dalam hati ia menjerit kesal, namun pada saat yang sama begitu terkejut saat mengetahui betapa bebasnya rasanya jika bisa bergerak! "Aku... melompat dengan bebas...?" Pada akhirnya, Xiahou Mei berdiri. Tongkat di kedua tangannya masih ada. Kali ini ia tersenyum, namun bukan senyum merendahkan atau senyum menghina. Itu adalah senyum penuh keyakinan bercampur rasa senang sesudah mendapat kebebasannya! "Baiklah, Yangmei! Kali ini aku akan bertarung dengan menggunakan kakiku!"

"Nah, itu baru yang namanya semangat!" Seru Yangmei sambil mengacungkan jempol, tetapi tersenyum lebar. "Sekarang, ayo kita bertarung! Semoga dengan pertarungan ini, persahabatan kita semakin erat!"

Tentu saja Xiahou Mei kaget mendengarnya! Baru saja bermusuhan sekarang sudah bersahabat? Yang benar saja!

Tapi, Xiahou mei sudah tidak punya waktu untuk menjawab! Putri Wu itu sudah menerjang ke arahnya!

Jadi, yang dilakukannya hanya tertawa kecil saja. "AYO!"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"<strong> chapter 2-3 (Tragedy of Wujun) dan **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 4 (Which Must Be Through) dan 6 (Stream of Relief) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 29(I Leave... Without You)-37(Faithful Phoenix) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 2(Midnight Silence)-10(Tui Chu Wu Men Zhan Shou) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 52 (Whom Is It For) kalo lupa~~~

(5) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 14 (The Twist) dan 19 (Life Penalty) kalo lupa~~~

(6) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 66 (Heaven Falls Upon Us!) kalo lupa~~~ Trus, sebagai keterangan tambahan tentang Guo Jia tuh suami dari Zhong Ying Fang (seorang penjahit Wei), ini berdasarkan request dari Silvermoonarisato AKA Xiahou Fang~ Silahkan sodara baca di Gaiden dari **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** berjudul **"How To Make Phoenix Eyes"** by Silvermoonarisato supaya lebih jelas...

(7) Wewww... ini bulu yang dipake Lu Xun di rambutnya pas di DW6 itu loh~

(8) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" ** chapter 3 (The Sign) kalo lupa~~~

(9) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 59 (Wings of Bravery) kalo lupa~~~

(10) Pas Silvermoonarisato ngasih tau saya kalo nama lengkapnya Xiahou Mei tuh sebenernya Xiahou Yang Mei, saya shock buanget~ Tapi katanya Silvermoonarisato sendiri, arti nama Yang Mei nya Xiahou Mei berbeda ama Yangmei yang benernya nama buah itu... Nah, dari situ saya kepikiran bikin mereka berdua ketemu dan debat soal nama~

(11) Ini berdasarkan requestnya Silvermoonarisato yang pengen bikin si Xiahou Mei benernya suka ama Cao Pi, sampe2 cemburu ama Yangmei~~~

(12) Kalo tentang gaya bertarung Xiahou Mei yang ini (nggak berpindah dari tempatnya), ini sih karangan ngawur saya sendiri... XDDDD soalnya kan saya pernah bilang saya pengen setiap OC orang yang saya pinjem punya keistimewaan~ nah, keistimewaannya Xiahou Mei, sesudah saya pertimbangkan berdasarkan sifat dan rolenya, adalah dia seorang jendral yang hebat banget bertarungnya (lebih hebat dari Xiahou Long) dan bisa bertarung tanpa berpindah tempat~~~

Sebelumnya, untuk chapter ini, saya mau berterima kasih pada teman saya **Silvermoonarisato** yang sekali lagi sudah meminjamkan 2 OCnya, yakni Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei, plus memberikan beberapa ide cerita. Arigatou~ Dan kedua, saya juga mau berterima kasih pada **IXA Cross** yang memberi saya ide gimana Jia Xu pertama kali bisa ketemu Lu Xun dan Yangmei dengan segala joke yang 'hilariously cool'. Saya suka banget dengan kalimat Jia Xu 'Apa kalian melihat seorang jenius dengan mata emas?' Wkwkwkw... sekali lagi makasih buanyak untuk kedua rekan saya ini... *kowtow 1000x*

Wokey~ next updatenya seperti biasa, minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama~ Updatenya tanggal 2 maret~ jangan lupa~~~


	5. A Gift for Foreigner

Kalo di 9gag ada yang namanya _'le fucked up asian'_, maka di FFn ada yang namanya _'le fucked up Pyro'_ dan di Universitas Petra ada yang namanya_ 'le fucked up architect'_. Nah,_ 'le fucked up Pyro'_ dan_ 'le fucked up architect'_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah saya... Yahhh, saya rasa anda udah tau alasannya, yaitu bahwa tugas menumpuk~ Belum lagi hari Senin bakal ada evaluasi. GROAAAAARRRR! Jadi maaf kayaknya saya bakal bisa bales review anda agak lama... .

Yes! Yes! Yes! Akhirnya di chap ini konflik dimulai~~ HOREEEEEE~!

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p>"Jendral Xiahou Long! Kau tidak apa-apa?"<p>

Xiahou Long langsung berdiri sebelum Zhao Yun sampai di depannya. "Ah, tenang saja! Tidak apa-apa!" Ia segera bersoja dengan hormat. "Rupanya kemampuanku sama sekali benar-benar tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jendral Zhao Yun dari Shu yang begitu mengagumkan! Sayang sekali pertemuan kita ini hanya sementara! Jika tidak, tentulah aku ingin lebih banyak belajar pada anda!"

"Ah, kemampuan anda pun tidak kalah hebat! Benar-benar putra Jendral Xiahou Dun!" Puji Zhao Yun sambil tersenyum.

Barulah kemudian Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying menghampiri mereka berdua.

"Pertarungan yang luar biasa! Aku sampai tegang melihatnya meski hanya untuk latihan!" Puji Zhou Ying

"Uwah, jika Jendral Xiahou Long saja begini hebat, bagaimana dengan kemampuan ayahnya? Tentu sangat luar biasa!" Imbuh Jiang Wei.

"Sekali-kali, di lain kesempatan, bertarunglah juga denganku, Jendral Xiahou Long!" Ajak Yan Lu.

Xiahou Long tersenyum hangat saat mendengarnya. Dia mengangguk dengan rendah hati. "Aku yang berkemampuan biasa-biasa saja ini tentunya tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan anda semua. Namun aku akan sangat senang jika bisa bertarung dengan anda di lain kesempatan!"

"Lho? Kemampuanmu itu sama sekali tidak biasa-biasa saja, Xiahou Long! Dibandingkan dengan orang yang sebenarnya Phoenix ini, kau jauh lebih hebat!" Tukas Zhao Yun dengan sumringah, sebelum ia mengacak-acak rambut Lu Xun yang di sebelahnya. Sebuah tindakan yang menurut Xiahou Long sangat tidak terduga!

Lu Xun, dengan lebih tidak terduga lagi, langsung memegangi kepalanya dan sewot sendiri! "Kau ini! Iya! Iya! Memang aku tidak terlalu pandai bertarung! Sudah jangan banyak cing-cong!"

Namun tetap saja Zhao Yun tidak mau kalah. "Karena itu kau harus banyak berlatih! Kalau seorang Phoenix tidak bisa bertarung kan aneh?"

"Sudahlah, Zhao Yun! Justru kalau seorang Phoenix bisa bertarung itu baru aneh!" Jiang Wei pun ikut-ikutan. Entah sedang serius atau bermaksud menyindir. "Dia kan memang harusnya membawa kedamaian! Kerjaannya bukan bertarung terus seperti kau!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kau juga tidak bisa bertarung begitu!"

"Ahhhh! Zhao Yun, sampai kapan kau mau mengacak-acak rambutku terus? Lepaskan aku!"

"Rambutmu kan memang sudah acak-acakan! Hahaha!"

"Zhao Yun, kau ini bisanya cuma mengerjai Lu Xun saja!"

Melihat pemandangan ini, Xiahou Long jadi bingung sendiri. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala, tidak habis pikir dengan kelakuan tiga orang laki-laki luar biasa namun sangat sia-sia ini. "Sudahlah... mereka memang masih anak kecil seperti itu." Ucap Yan Lu. "Kalau kau bingung, yah... meski Phoenix, Lu Xun itu benar-benar sangking manusiawinya sampai orang lain tidak bisa menebak kalau dia itu Phoenix. Lihat saja bagaimana dia bisa dikerjai seperti itu."

Tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi fakta bahwa Xiahou Long memang bingung. Dia masih saja terus mengamati tiga orang itu yang walaupun kelihatan sedang bertengkar, tetapi terlihat sangat akrab satu sama lain.

Sampai di situ, Xiahou Long melihat sesuatu yang sepertinya tidak pas pada Lu Xun.

"Eh, Lu Xun?" Xiahou Long tiba-tiba memanggil, membuat ketiga orang itu menghentikan aksinya yang gila-gilaan. "Apa itu di sakumu?"

"Oh? Ini..." Barulah semuanya sadar, termasuk Lu Xun sendiri. Sepotong kain putih nyaris keluar dari saku celananya. Ya, kain putih itu kelihatan kumal dan sebaiknya dibuang saja, sangat tidak pas dengan baju Lu Xun yang baru. Lu Xun menarik benda itu. Sesaat, wajahnya dipenuhi berbagai emosi. Matanya menyiratkan kesedihan, kehancuran hati, namun juga kasih sayang dan ketulusan. Sesaat tempat itu benar-benar hening sementara semua mata menatap ahli strategi Wu itu, sebelum berpindah ke benda yang dipengangnya.

Benda itu adalah sebuah tas rajutan kecil. Indah memang, namun sudah usang dan kelihatannya sudah waktunya untuk dibuang.

"Ini adalah pemberian dari seorang gadis yang kutemui di perbatasan Wei-Shu...(1)" Jawabnya pendek, tetapi sarat dengan perasaan.

Zhou Ying yang mendengarnya tertunduk. Selain Lu Xun, hanya dia saja yang tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu.

"Apakah gadis itu..." Mata Xiahou Long terus mengamati tas rajutan yang sudah usang itu. "... bernama A Lian?"

Lu Xun tersentak kaget. "Kau tahu darimana?"

"Aku bertemu dengannya dalam perjalanan kemari(2)." Jawabnya. "Dia menceritakan segala tragedi yang ia alami, dan juga pertemuannya denganmu. Dia berkata bahwa kau menyembuhkan hatinya, bukan hanya dengan menghibur atau menyuruhnya berhenti menangis, bahkan juga..." Xiahou Long mendesah. Mengingat pertemuan itu lagi membuat berbagai perasaan muncul di benaknya. "... kau menunjukkan tanda di punggungmu padanya. Kau juga mengerti perasaannya... "

"Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang?" Tanya Lu Xun cepat. Keprihatinan jelas terlukis di wajahnya.

Jendral Wei itu menjawabnya dengan tersenyum. "Dia benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa. Meski mengalami seperti itu, meski dia jatuh dalam jurang keputusasaan, dia bangkit dan akhirnya berusaha bukan hanya memperbaiki hidupnya, tetapi orang lain di sekitarnya. Sekarang, dia bersama gadis-gadis desa lainnya hidup dengan mandiri mengasuh anak-anak mereka." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Lu Xun, kalau tidak bertemu dengamu, entah apa jadinya A Lian..."

Lu Xun menghela nafas lega. "Syukurlah kalau begitu..." Kemudian ia meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu Xiahou Long. "Xiahou Long, aku punya sebuah permintaan." Katanya. "Ini tidak hanya mengenai A Lian, tetapi untuk orang-orang yang lain. Memang benar aku adalah orang asing, dan aku sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu dengan keadaan di Wei. Namun aku meminta padamu satu hal, jangan sampai hal yang sudah terjadi pada A Lian terjadi pada orang lain. Tolong perhatikan rakyatmu..." Pintanya. Dalam nada suaranya, ada kesopanan dan permohonan, tetapi pada saat yang sama ada nada menuntut seperti perintah. Xiahou Long tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi kalimat yang tegas itu memaksanya untuk benar-benar melakukannya. "Kau adalah sepupu dari Pangeran Cao Pi, tentu sedikit banyak kau punya kedudukan dalam pemerintahan. Kau yang sudah melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kaulah satu-satunya yang bisa mengubah Wei."

Ucapan yang singkat itu tidak hanya mengandung ketegasan, tetapi keyakinan dan kepercayaan diri. Xiahou Long menunduk. Phoenix ini... percaya padanya? Percaya bahwa dia dapat mengubah Wei? Dalam hati Xiahou Long mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri bahwa hal itu mustahil. Tetapi bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menyangkali keyakinan Phoenix itu padanya?

"Aku... akan mencoba." Jawab Xiahou Long. Namun ia sendiri kini balik menatap Lu Xun. "Jika begitu, ada satu hal juga yang aku ingin minta kau lakukan!"

"Apa itu?"

"Kau adalah Phoenix... matahari yang menunjukkan kebenaran dan sayap yang memberi kesembuhan. Aku tidak akan memaksamu untuk menyembuhkan Kaisar Cao Cao, karena aku tahu kau tahu apa yang benar. Jadi, aku ingin meminta tolong agar kau menyembuhkan seseorang yang lain." Ungkap Xiahou Long. Ada sedikit perasaan takut saat menyampaikan hal ini.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun, seolah mengisyaratkan pada Xiahou Long agar melanjutkan. Namun ia terus menatap jendral Wei itu, seolah sedang membaca pikirannya.

"Seharusnya kau pernah bertemu dengannya. Dia adalah istri dari Penasihat Guo Jia yang sekarang berada di Istana Dinasti Han yang agung di Chang An(3)." Kata Xiahou Long memulai. "Dia jatuh sakit tidak lama sesudah kau meninggalkan Istana Wei. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia terus-menerus dirudung penyesalan karena menurutnya, penyakitnya adalah karena dia pernah membentak dan berbicara kasar padamu yang seorang Phoenix."

Lu Xun masih saja terdiam. Sementara itu yang lainnya ngeri sendiri.

"Mustahil perkara demikian bisa terjadi!" Sahut Zhao Yun sambil menoleh sekilas ke arah Lu Xun yang masih diam tanpa ekspresi. "Kalau benar begitu, aku yang sudah mengerjainya berkali-kali ini pasti sekarang sudah tinggal nama!"

"Zhao Yun! Sekarang bukan saatnya bercanda!" Bentak Yan Lu dongkol. Putri Shu itu mulai terlihat cemas. "Apa benar begitu? Kalau benar sedikit saja melakukan keburukan pada Phoenix akan menyebabkan malapetaka seperti itu, maka entah Shu sudah jadi apa sekarang! Menuduhnya membunuh permaisuri, mengurungnya dan mencambukinya..."

"T-tapi...! Tidak mungkin seperti itu...! Kalau memang hanya membentak Lu Xun sekali saja sampai mendatangkan penyakit seperti itu, bukankah Lu Xun lebih terlihat seperti monster daripada Phoenix?" Tambah Zhou Ying sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Lagipula, jika benar seperti itu, maka sejak awal Pangeran Cao Pi sudah celaka, bukan?"

Xiahou Long mengangguk. "Justru karena itu aku tadi memohonkan maaf untuk Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya. "Tapi, memang ada benarnya juga. Kalau hanya membentak Lu Xun sekali saja akan celaka, betapa mengerikannya seorang Phoenix itu." Semuanya mengangguk yakin, tetapi Lu Xun hanya menunduk saja. "Lu Xun, ketika Penasihat Guo Jia meminta kami untuk mengizinkannya bergabung mencarimu, dia hanya mengatakan bahwa dia ingin menghilangkan kebosanannya saja. Tetapi aku tahu sebenarnya tidak demikian!"

"Jadi...?" Zhao Yun memasang wajah penasaran.

"Penasihat Guo Jia sangat mencintai istrinya, Nona Zhong Ying Fang. Tidak mungkin Penasihat Guo Jia meninggalkan istrinya yang sedang sakit hanya demi alasan yang tidak bermutu seperti ingin mencari sesuatu yang dapat menghilangkan kebosanan!" Ungkapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, seolah-olah dia ingin menyampaikan seluruh perasaan Guo Jia kepada Lu Xun. "Aku yakin, Lu Xun! Penasihat Guo Jia ingin bertemu denganmu pasti karena ingin memohonkan kesembuhan istrinya! Jadi tolong sembuhkanlah dia!"

Sementara Lu Xun masih terdiam dan Xiahou Long tegang menunggu jawaban Lu Xun, Jiang Wei menyeletuk. "AHA! Ini persis denganku dulu, Lu Xun! Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku memintamu untuk menyembuhkan ibuku. Yah, kau memang menolak untuk datang ke Tian Shui, tetapi bisa menyembuhkan ibuku dari Cheng Du! Lu Xun, sekarang pun, sembuhkanlah istri penasihat Wei itu!" Ujarnya bersemangat.

Xiahou Long menatap ke arah Jiang Wei sekilas, sebelum kembali ke arah Lu Xun. "Ah, aku percaya kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Penasihat Guo Jia juga! Jadi..."

"Aku menolak."

Tiba-tiba keadaan sekitar menjadi hening.

"L-lu Xun...?" Xiahou Long menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bercampur kemarahan. Bukan hanya Xiahou Long. Semua juga melakukan yang sama! "Tapi... kenapa? Apa karena anggapannya bahwa membentakmu-lah yang membuatnya sakit?"

"Lu Xun! Justru kau harus menyembuhkannya!" Yan Lu menukas. "Jika kau tidak mau, malah akan terkesan kau marah padanya hanya karena satu bentakan sepele!"

"Kau belum bertemu ibuku tetapi mau menyembuhkannya. Sekarang kau diminta tolong untuk menyembuhkan seorang yang sudah kau kenal, tetapi kau tidak mau!" Jiang Wei pun ikut menyuarakan protesnya.

Lu Xun memejamkan matanya sebentar, terlihat tenang sekali menjawab bantahan-bantahan itu. "Nona Zhong Ying Fang tidak membutuhkanku untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan penyakit yang dideritanya itu juga sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ia membentakku." Ucapnya dengan suara yang lantang dan jelas, tetapi tetap lembut. "Xiahou Long, beritahukan hal ini pada Penasihat Guo Jia. Aku sudah menyembuhkan Nona Zhong Ying Fang bahkan sejak pertama kali kami bertemu. Namun Penasihat Guo Jia-lah yang membuatnya sakit kembali, malah makin parah." Satu tangan Lu Xun menepuk bahu Xiahou Long dengan hangat.

Mendengar kalimat yang seperti ini, tentu saja Xiahou Long sangat bingung apa maksudnya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap sambil menatap mata emas yang menyimpan sejuta misteri itu. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lu Xun menunduk sekilas, mengingat-ingat kembali pertemuannya dengan penjahit Istana Wei itu(3). Saat ia melihatnya, nona muda itu sedang menangis dan lantas mengeluh tentang suaminya. "Kau benar. Penasihat Guo Jia sangat amat mencintai Nona Zhong Ying Fang. Nona Zhong Ying Fang pun sangat mencintai Penasihat Guo Jia. Namun keduanya sangat berbeda. Yang satu adalah penasihat, yang satu penjahit. Yang satu menggunakan pikiran dalam menyelesaikan masalah, yang satu mengandalkan perasaan. Yang satu menganggap enteng segala masalah, yang satu terlalu serius menghadapinya. Dan karena perbedaan inilah, mereka sulit untuk saling mengerti."

Xiahou Long hanya bisa menunduk tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

"Penasihat Guo Jia tidak mengerti perasaan Nona Zhong Ying Fang, begitu juga sebaliknya. Pada akhirnya, perhatian Penasihat Guo Jia padanya berkurang." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Itulah penyebab sebenarnya penyakit Nona Zhong Ying Fang. Dia merasa begitu banyak konflik dengan Penasihat Guo Jia, sampai-sampai berprasangka buruk dan takut suaminya akan meninggalkannya. Dengan segala beban pikiran seperti itu, tidak heran Nona Zhong Ying Fang sakit. Apalagi mengingat Nona Zhong Ying Fang sangat mencintai Penasihat Guo Jia."

Sekali lagi Xiahou Long mengangguk. "Jadi... penyakit Nona Zhong Ying Fang disebabkan karena takut Penasihat Guo Jia meninggalkannya?" Tanyanya, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan pelan. "Tapi... tetap saja, Lu Xun. Semua sudah terlambat. Penyakit Nona Zhong Ying Fang sudah sangat parah sampai-sampai dia tidak sadarkan diri beberapa bulan terakhir ini. Kalau kau tidak mau menyembuhkannya..." Xiahou Long mendesah pasrah. Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung saja.

"Tenanglah, Xiahou Long." Lu Xun tersenyum. "Saat kau kembali ke Wei dan bertemu dengan Penasihat Guo Jia, katakan padanya bahwa istrinya akan sehat ketika ia pulang." Tuturnya, sekali lagi menimbulkan kebingungan dalam benak Xiahou Long. "Jika ia pulang, istrinya akan sembuh. Jika ia tidak mau pulang, maka sejak awal percuma saja kau memohon padaku kesembuhan Nona Zhong Ying Fang."

Jendral Wei itu membelalakkan mata dalam keterkejutan. "J-jadi... kau...!"

"Ya." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku akan menyembuhkan Nona Zhong Ying Fang melalui tangan Penasihat Guo Jia."

Sekarang semua tatapan heran dan tidak puas yang tadi diterima Lu Xun berubah menjadi tatapan penuh kekaguman. Xiahou Long menggenggam tangan Lu Xun erat-erat, sebelum mengucapkan terima kasih baik secara pribadi maupun atas nama Guo Jia.

"Nah, benar, kan?" Zhao Yun menepuk bahu Xiahou Long. "Lu Xun pasti tidak akan menolak untuk menolong kalau itu untuk sesuatu yang baik! Kau tadi sampai nyaris marah begitu!"

Xiahou Long tertawa kecil. "Yah... aku benar-benar kaget. Kukira permohonanku benar-benar ditolak. Kalau seperti itu, bagaimana aku bisa punya muka bertemu Penasihat Guo Jia? Lagipula, kasihan sekali Nona Zhong Ying Fang."

Sampai di sana saja percakapan mereka, karena sesudah itu mereka mendengar kegaduhan dari arah kejauhan!

BRAK! BRUK! PRANG!

"EH? APA ITU?" Seru Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu bersamaan, seperti paduan suara saja!

Yang paling duluan bisa menebak apa yang terjadi adalah Lu Xun. Di benaknya terbersit sekilas pikiran tentang putri sembrono yang sangat disayanginya itu. Jadi, tanpa menunggu disuruh, ahli strategi itu langsung melesat dengan cepat sekali!

"Meimei!" Sangking panik dan khawatirnya, dia berlari bagai dikejar setan saja! Cepat-cepat Lu Xun berlari ke arah sumber suara itu, yang ternyata berasal dari daerah dapur istana. Di taman depannya, berseberangan dengan koridor dapur istana, tampak olehnya Yangmei yang terkapar di atas tanah berumput dan jendral Wei bernama Xiahou Mei yang masih berdiri tegak tanpa luka sedikitpun!

"Ya Tian! Meimei! Kau kenapa?" Lu Xun yang jiwanya sudah bagaikan tercerai-berai sampai ke langit langsung menghampiri Yangmei, berlutut, dan menyandarkan kepala gadis itu pada lengannya sebelum menyembuhkannya dengan kekuatannya. Saat itulah kelima orang yang tadi ditinggalkan olehnya muncul dengan berlari tergopoh-gopoh.

Xiahou Long yang kaget melihat kondisi Yangmei, makin kaget lagi saat melihat adiknya yang ternyata adalah lawannya. "Xiahou Mei! Kau ini apa-apaan? Kenapa kau mencelakakan Yangmei seperti ini?"

Dengan cepat sang adik menggeleng. "Bukan! Ini hanya pertarungan untuk persahabatan saja! Hanya akulah yang agak keterlaluan bertarung melawannya..."

"Benar! Benar itu! Sama sekali tidak ada maksud jelek!" Celetuk Yangmei yang ternyata masih sadar diri. Sambil mencoba duduk, dia memasang senyum pamer gigi kepada Xiahou Mei. "Wah, kau benar-benar luar biasa sekali, Xiahou Mei! Jangankan melawanmu yang bebas bergerak, dengan yang tetap diam saja aku tidak mampu!" Pujinya dengan tulus tetapi penuh semangat. "Pertarungan yang menyenangkan! Kelak jika kita bertarung lagi, akulah yang akan menang!"

"Eh? Xiahou Mei bergerak saat bertarung?" Xiahou Long alih-alih mendengar perkataan tersebut langsung menatap takjub ke arah Xiahou Mei. "Benarkah itu?"

"HAH? BERTARUNG TAPI TIDAK BERGERAK?" Tanya yang lain serempak.

"Iya!" Xiahou Long mengangguk, begitu juga dengan Yangmei. "Sebenarnya Xiahou Mei cukup lincah dalam pertarungan. Namun entah kenapa, sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu, Xiahou Mei menolak untuk berlari atau bahkan sekedar hanya melangkah saat bertarung! Ditanyai bagaimanapun, Xiahou Mei tetap tidak memberi tahu alasannya! Memang sih kemampuannya tetap luar biasa, tetapi tetap saja itu kan tidak bebas dan menganggu!"

Gantian Yangmei yang kaget. "Apa? Kau kakaknya tapi tidak tahu kenapa Xiahou Mei seperti itu? Sini kuberi tahu!" Katanya Yangmei sambil memasang senyum iseng ke arah Xiahou Mei. Dengan cepat putri Wu itu bangkit berdiri, kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Xiahou Long guna membisiki. "Xiahou Mei kalau bertarung tidak mau melangkah karena..."

Namun, tentu saja Xiahou Mei tidak membiarkan rahasia besarnya ketahuan! Segera ia berlari secepat kilat menerjang Yangmei. "YANGMEIIIII! JANGAN MACAM-MACAM!"

"WAAAAA! TOLOOOOONG!" Kontan Yangmei dengan heboh bukan buatan melarikan diri dari Xiahou Mei! Melihat ini, yang lainnya hanya menonton sambil tertawa geli saja melihat tingkah kedua gadis yang masih seperti anak-anak itu.

Dua orang itu terus saja berkejar-kejaran dengan riuh! Sampai-sampai membuat seluruh istana gempar! Yangmei terus saja berlari tanpa berani menoleh ke belakang. Pokoknya ia hanya tahu lari saja! Sementara Xiahou Mei juga tidak mau kalah cepat! Pokoknya ia tidak akan berhenti sebelum menangkap putri iseng yang sangat nakal itu. Sampai satu koridor yang sempit, tahu-tahu Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Jia Xu datang dari arah yang berlawanan! Di depan ada penghalang, di belakang ada yang mengejarnya!

"MATILAH HAMBAAAAA!"

Pada akhirnya, yang bisa dilakukan Yangmei adalah tiarap dan menunduk sambil melindungi kepalanya saja!

Xiahou Mei kaget, tetapi ia tidak sempat menghentikan langkahnya hingga saat sampai ke dekat Yangmei...

... kakinya tersandung tubuh Yangmei yang berjongkok hingga akhirnya ia terbang...

BRAAAAK!

... dan mendarat tepat di atas seorang jendral Wu!

Barulah sesudah itu Yangmei berani mendongkakkan kepala. Pada saat yang sama, Xiahou Long, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu tiba. Namun bukan di situ permasalahannya. Semua orang yang ada di sana, ditambah Gan Ning dan Jia Xu, hanya bisa melotot tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Mereka jadi serba salah sendiri. Mau memarahi salah, mau menjerit salah, mau menangis salah, apalagi tertawa!

Rupanya, Xiahou Mei jatuh di atas Ling Tong. Ditambah lagi, wajah mereka sangat dekat satu sama lain sampai mereka saling berpandang-pandangan begitu dalam.

"WAAAAAAAA! MAAF! MAAF!"

"AH, TIDAK! TIDAK! AKULAH YANG HARUSNYA MINTA MAAF!"

Dengan penuh kepanikan, baik Xiahou Mei maupun Ling Tong cepat-cepat berdiri sambil terus-terusan saling membungkukkan badan seperti orang bodoh saja! Mereka terus saja begitu sampai-sampai orang-orang di sekeliling mereka seolah telah berubah menjadi patung batu. Saat kebetulan mereka mendongkak secara bersamaan, mata keduanya bertemu.

Kali ini mereka tidak heboh. Yang mereka lakukan cuma saling bertatap-tatapan saja sampai seolah langit sudah lenyap dan bumi sudah tidak ada lagi. Perlahan wajah Xiahou Mei menghangat, diikuti dengan rona merah yang menyebar di wajahnya. Ling Tong sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain membalas pandangan itu, dan bukannya ia juga ingin memalingkan wajah. Pokoknya, yang kedua orang itu lakukan hanya berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain tanpa berkedip!

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu...

Lagi-lagi, Yangmei yang buta situasi langsung menghancurkan saat-saat indah itu. Tangannya masih mengelus-elus kepalanya yang menyebabkan kejatuhan Xiahou Mei. "Hei, Xiahou Mei, dasar tidak sopan! Kau hanya minta maaf pada Ling Tong tetapi tidak padaku? Apa maksudmu itu?"

Xiahou Mei yang pada akhirnya sadar diri langsung menembakkan tatapan matanya pada Yangmei, tentu saja dengan tatapan membunuh yang berbahaya! Namun dengan siaga dan sigap, sebelum hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan terjadi, Lu Xun langsung menarik Yangmei! "X-xiahou Mei...! Tolong maafkan Meimei...! Dia memang suka cari masalah saja...! Jangan dimasukkan hati..."

Melihat Lu Xun seperti itu, tentu saja Xiahou Mei jadi sungkan dan serba salah sendiri! Gara-gara putri Wu iseng satu ini, dia sampai mengalami hal tidak enak dengan seorang jendral Wu bernama Ling Tong. Sekarang, mukanya harus ditaruh dimana? Dia sebenarnya ingin memberi pelajaran pada manusia laknat penyebab segala celaka ini, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yangmei! Namun Lu Xun yang tiba-tiba meminta maaf padanya tentu saja membuatnya sungkan sendiri!

"A-aku... ugh..." Jadilah malah Jendral Wei itu hanya mengap-mengap tanpa bisa mengatakan apapun.

"Nggg... maaf..." Tiba-tiba Ling Tong menyeletuk sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi tadi itu tidak apa-apa, kok. Sungguh!"

"Tidak apa-apa? Kau malah kelihatan senang begitu!" Celetuk Gan Ning sambil menjitak kepala temannya.

Xiahou Long, selaku kakak dari si korban kesia-siaan ini, berdehem dan langsung angkat suara. "Ehm. Nggg... kecelakaan itu tadi, sebaiknya dilupakan saja! Tidak ada masalah! Tidak ada masalah!" Katanya sambil tertawa lebar berusaha seolah-olah memang tidak apa-apa. Sebenarnya memang tidak ada apa-apa, tetapi tidak bagi Ling Tong dan Xiahou Mei. Sesudah apa yang mereka alami, bagaimana bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa?

Xiahou Mei melirik ke arah Ling Tong, demikian juga sebaliknya.

Mengikuti perkataan Xiahou Long, semuanya pun akhirnya menjadi tenang kembali, dan sama sekali tidak mengingat-ingat peristiwa itu.

"Oh iya..." Xiahou Long angkat suara, sebenarnya hanya sekedar untuk basa-basi saja demi mencairkan suasana yang aneh. "Bagaimana? Bukankah Penasihat Jia Xu berunding dengan Kaisar Sun Quan perihal keadaan Wei?"

Namun baik Jia Xu, Ling Tong, maupun Gan Ning tidak ada yang menjawab selain hanya berpandangan-pandangan dengan wajah merengut saja. Ini membuat yang menunggu jawaban mereka makin penasaran, sekaligus menambah firasat buruk mereka. Sesudah penantian yang lama, akhirnya Jia Xu mengalihkan pandangan kepada Xiahou Long dan menjawab. "Sepertinya Kaisar Sun Quan hanya memperhatikan urusan dalam negrinya sendiri, Xiahou Long."

Saat itulah, semua yang mendengarnya tertegun. Kalimat itu hanya berarti satu hal. Sun Quan tidak akan melakukan tindakan apa-apa.

"Yah, kami juga tidak mengharapkan bantuan dari Wu, kok!" Kata Xiahou Long sambil tersenyum lebar, mencoba mencairkan keadaan. "Tidak masalah! Tidak masalah! Lagipula, ini kan masalah dalam kerajaan kami! Kami sama sekali tidak marah, kok!" Meski berkata demikian, Xiahou Long merasakan sedikit kekecewaan. Dalam batin Jendral Wei itu, ia sungguh menyayangkan bahwa Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian itu berasal dari sebuah kerajaan yang sama sekali tidak memiliki kepedulian.

Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun yang sama-sama ahli strategi saling bertatapan satu sama lain. Sepertinya mereka memiliki pikiran yang sama. "Kau tidak tahu maksudnya, Xiahou Long." Ungkap Lu Xun. "Tetapi jika Kaisar Sun Quan berkata seperti itu, berarti ia bukan hanya tidak peduli pada Wei secara keseluruhan, tetapi..."

"... tetapi juga pada Dinasti Han yang agung." Lanjut Jiang Wei sambil menelan ludah.

Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei terbelalak kaget. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh." Sahut Jia Xu menjawab pertanyaan dua muridnya. "Aku bahkan sudah menyampaikan bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi bisa menyerang Dinasti Han agung kapan saja. Tetap Kaisar Sun Quan tetap tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ini hanya berarti satu hal." Jia Xu hening sejenak. Wajahnya berubah murung dengan dahi berkerut. "Begitu mendengar informasi ini, Kaisar Sun Quan justru ingin memanfaatkan situasi seperti ini untuk menunggu Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi saling menyerang. Bisa dipastikan pemenangnya adalah Pangeran Cao Pi. Sesudah itu, Pangeran Cao Pi akan menyerang Dinasti Han agung. Meski demikian, kemenangan Pangeran Cao Pi akan mengakibatkan banyak sekali korban hingga Wei melemah. Barulah saat itu Wu akan menyerang Wei habis-habisan."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..." Gumam Jiang Wei.

"Cih!" Jia Xu memukul salah satu pilar dengan penuh kekesalan. "Seharusnya aku tidak membocorkan kebobrokan Wei! Sekarang jika Wu sudah tahu keadaan kita, kapapun serangan dari timur bisa datang! Perang sudah tidak bisa dihindari lagi!"

"T-tidak mungkin..." Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Kepalanya menggeleng pelan tetapi kaku. Keterkejutan, ketakutan, kesedihan dan rasa tidak percaya semua bercampur. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan... Paman Sun Quan... tidak mungkin melalukan perbuatan rendah begitu...!"

Yangmei sendiri tidak dapat berkata apa-apa selain mendekat pada Lu Xun. Namun dirasakannya tangan Lu Xun yang mengkaku, sebelum mengepal kuat-kuat hingga tinjunya memutih dan bergetar. Putri Wu itu dengan takut-takut mengangkat wajah, hanya untuk menemukan Lu Xun menunduk, tetapi wajahnya sama sekali tidak kelihatan.

"Wu..." Xiahou Mei hanya mendesah pasrah. "... menginginkan perang? Bagaimana mungkin...?" Matanya beralih, untuk sekilas menatap sepasang Phoenix yang sama-sama menunduk itu. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa tidak terima dan berontak yang mendalam.

Yan Lu sendiri tidak habis pikir. Satu tangannya sekarang berada di dahi. "Padahal kupikir dengan Phoenix ada di sini, China tidak akan melihat peperangan lagi..." Keluhnya. "Bukankah Wu sama seperti Shu? Didirikan supaya dapat mengembalikan Dinasti Han yang agung kembali dalam keadaan semestinya? Rupanya... Wu pun punya ambisi seperti itu..."

"Tidak! Tidak begitu!" Zhou Ying menggeleng cepat. Matanya sudah mulai sembab membayangkan akan terjadi perang lagi. Membayangkan permusuhan yang akan bangkit sesudah masa damai yang pendek ini. "Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu dan Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu mendirikan Wu untuk dapat mengembalikan keadaan Dinasti Han agung yang sudah nyaris hancur ini! Tidak mungkin hanya untuk ambisi pribadi saja!"

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya Zhao Yun tiba-tiba dengan nada gelap.

"Benar! Aku jamin!" Balas Zhou Ying.

Zhao Yun terguncang membayangkan Wu, sebuah negri yang diberi kesempatan begitu indah dapat melihat sepasang Phoenix untuk yang pertama kali, rupanya mengharapkan peperangan dan berambisi untuk menguasai China! Tentulah ini sangat berbeda dari Kaisar Liu Bei yang mengharapkan perbaikan atas Dinasti Han. Omongan Zhou Ying sudah hampir tidak bisa dipercaya olehnya lagi. "Lu Xun, Yangmei, kenapa bisa seperti ini? Katakan yang sebenarnya! Kalian Phoenix, bukan?"

Yangmei langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Sama seperti Zhou Ying, ia pun merasakan ketakutan dan kesedihan yang mendalam. "Zhao Yun! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu tentang ini! Papaku, Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu, juga menginginkan kedamaian di China dan dikembalikannya Dinasti Han ke keadaan asalnya! Sama sekali tidak ada ambisi pribadi untuk menguasai China!"

Namun, sudah tidak ada yang percaya pada kedua putri Wu itu. Bahkan Gan Ning dan Ling Tong yang juga adalah jendral Wu tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, selain hanya sebaris, "Jangan sampai terjadi perang lagi..."

"Tidak bisa jadi..." Xiahou Long menggertakkan gigi karena amarah. "Kenapa Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian itu ada di kerajaan yang seperti ini? Lu Xun! Ada apa di Wu ini?"

Yang ditanya tetap saja diam. Sekarang semua mata menatap ke arahnya.

Zhao Yun, masih dipengaruhi keguncangannya, tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung meraih kerah baju Lu Xun! Dihantamkannya tubuh ahli strategi itu di pilar terdekat! "Lu Xun! Jawab pertanyaannya! Jangan hanya diam saja!"

"Zhao Yun!" Yangmei berseru panik, ditariknya tangan Zhao Yun agar menelapaskan Lu Xun, tetapi ia ditepis begitu saja. "Zhao Yun! Kenapa kau marah pada Lu Xun? Ini bukan salahnya!"

Jendral Shu itu, yang sudah kehilangan kontrol dan rasa percaya, sama sekali tidak mempedulikan nafas kawannya yang mulai berat. "Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Apa Wu ini mengharapkan perang? Mengharapkan China dibawah kekuasaannya? Apakah ini semua juga rencanamu? Apa ini caramu membawa kedamaian!" Serunya di depan wajah Lu Xun. "Kau bilang bahwa Wu adalah kerajaan yang mencintai kedamaian! Aku percaya itu! Apalagi karena mereka memilikimu sebagai Phoenix! Tapi kau hanya membohongiku...!"

"Zhao Yun! Hentikan!" Jiang Wei berseru, dan barulah Zhao Yun melepaskan Lu Xun. Sekarang laki-laki Wu itu berusaha mengatur nafasnya. "Zhao Yun! Ini bukan salah Lu Xun! Apa pantas kau marah pada Lu Xun karena apa yang Kaisar Sun Quan katakan? Kenapa pikiranmu begitu pendek?" Bentak Jiang Wei dengan penuh rasa frustrasi. Sama seperti Zhao Yun, ia pun tidak percaya pada hal ini. Namun bukti sudah jelas di depan mata, bagaimana ia bisa menyangkalinya? "Aku tahu! Kau sebenarnya bukan marah pada Lu Xun! Tetapi kau tidak habis pikir mengapa Lu Xun memilih Wu yang seperti ini yang menjadi tempatnya tinggal, bukan Shu!"

Zhao Yun menggeram marah. "Kalau iya, lalu kenapa? Apa kau kira Wu pantas memiliki Phoenix? Bukankah lebih baik Phoenix itu berada di Shu saja?"

Betapa inginnya Jiang Wei menyetujui hal tersebut! Namun yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menggertakkan gigi tanpa dapat mengucapkan apapun.

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying segera berlari ke arah Lu Xun. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning terlihat begitu kecewa dengan keputusan Kaisar mereka. Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei hanya bisa pasrah, terutama Jia Xu yang merasa bersalah karena telah memberitahukan segala informasi tersebut.

Yan Lu maju selangkah. Ia pun terlihat frustrasi namun berusaha untuk tenang. "Masih ada harapan untuk menghindari perang." Sahutnya tiba-tiba. "Aku akan segera kembali ke Shu. Jika mendengar hal seperti ini, ayahku, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei, tentu tidak akan tinggal diam. Mungkin ia dapat melakukan sesuatu untuk sementara memberikan bantuan pada para bawahan Kaisar Xian. Kudengar barusan Penasihat Wei yang bernama Guo Jia sedang berada di Istana Dinasti Han agung di Chang An, bukan?"

"Hmph!" Zhao Yun mendengus kesal sebelum menunjuk ke arah Lu Xun yang masih tertunduk, tidak membuka mulutnya sedikitpun. "Kenapa tidak menyuruhnya pergi ke Chang An saja? Bukankah dia adalah Putra Mahkota yang telah ditunjuk Kaisar Xian? Dia adalah Kaisar yang sebenarnya!"

"Tidak bisa begitu, Jendral Zhao Yun." Balas Xiahou Long. "Jika sampai Lu Xun berada di Chang An dan dinobatkan menjadi Kaisar, malah perang benar-benar tidak akan terhindarkan. Justru keberadaan Lu Xun di sana akan seperti menyiram minyak pada ambisi dan kemarahan Pangeran Cao Pi." Jelasnya. "Sekarang yang ada di sana adalah Penasihat Guo Jia. Tentunya Pangeran Cao Pi tahu seberapa liciknya Penasihat Guo Jia dan tidak akan berani macam-macam. Apalagi kepandaian dan kecerdikan Penasihat Guo Jia melebihi Penasihat Sima Yi. Untuk sementara, pasti Pangeran Cao Pi tidak akan berani menyerang."

"Jadi kesimpulannya," Jia Xu menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa kita hanya bisa mengandalkan rencana _gongzhu_ Yan Lu saja."

"Aku tidak tahu ini berhasil atau tidak..." Yan Lu menjawab dengan wajah muram. "Lu Xun, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Namun tetap saja, Lu Xun tidak bersedia membuka mulutnya. Sementara mereka semua dirudung masalah begitu rumit yaitu bahaya peperangan yang entah akan merenggut berapa korban, orang yang paling mereka andalkan dan paling mereka percaya akan membawa kedamaian hanya diam saja. Tentu saja, ini makin menyulut amarah Zhao Yun yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Ia begitu percaya pada temannya yang Phoenix ini! Tetapi kenapa sekarang ia sama sekali tidak peduli?

"Lu Xun!" Kali ini, Zhao Yun benar-benar menumpahkan semua kemarahannya. Ditariknya kerah baju Lu Xun. "Kenapa kau hanya diam saja? Katakan sesuatu!" Bentaknya dengan sengit sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. Zhao Yun benar-benar naik pitam, darahnya yang menghangat sudah seperti bergejolak dalam dirinya.

Saat itulah rambut Lu Xun tersibak. Zhao Yun dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

Lu Xun menatap tanpa fokus. Pandangan mata emasnya kosong seperti orang terguncang. Airmata bergulir membasahi pipinya. Dengan jelas Zhao Yun dapat melihat wajahnya yang letih, seperti menanggung beban begitu besar.

Dan memang, itu tidak salah.

Saat mendengar berita itu diucapkan, jiwanya benar-benar seperti dihantam kesedihan dan kekhawatiran yang meluap-luap. Membayangkan perang akan terjadi, tidak hanya mengingatkannya pada masa lalunya sendiri, namun membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi sebagai akibat dari peperangan tersebut. Korban bergelimpangan, istri yang menjadi janda serta anak-anak yatim-piatu seperti dirinya. Namun dengan perasaannya yang begitu tertekan, sekarang sahabat terbaiknya sendiri menyalahkannya atas apa yang terjadi.

Wajah itu bukan hanya dilihat oleh Zhao Yun saja, tetapi oleh yang lain juga.

"L-lu Xun...?" Perlahan pegangan Zhao Yun pada kerah bajunya mengedur, hingga benar-benar dilepaskannya.

Airmata Lu Xun bergulir tanpa henti. Tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya, bukan karena mereka tidak mau menghiburnya, tetapi begitu tertegun melihat ini.

"Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Penasihat Jia Xu..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang tenang meski terdengar lirih. "Atas nama Wu, aku memohon maaf atas kejadian ini. Aku... akan melakukan apa saja yang aku bisa untuk... mencegah peperangan terhadap Wei..." Kalimat itu hanya dibalas oleh mereka dengan sebuah anggukan kepala saja. Tahulah mereka sekarang, meski tubuhnya berada di Wu, namun hati Phoenix ini berada di kerajaan manapun.

"Yan Lu... kau benar. Kita harus bergegas ke Shu." Kali ini ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada putri Shu itu. "Di dalam kondisi seperti ini, hanya Kaisar Liu Bei-lah yang dapat diandalkan..."

Yang terakhir, ia berpaling ke arah Zhao Yun. Matanya masih sama, wajahnya juga. Tidak ada yang berbeda, kecuali suaranya.

"Zhao Yun...!" Kali ini, ketenangan itu hilang. Yang tersisa dari suara itu hanya rasa sedih yang mendalam, perasaan kecewa yang sangat getir. Tentu saja, itu membuat semuanya tertegun, khususnya Zhao Yun. "Kenapa kau begitu menyalahkanku? Kenapa kau menuduhku merencakan semua ini? Bahkan menuduhku membohongimu? Apa kau tidak percaya padaku?" Tanyanya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Lagi-lagi airmata yang telah berusaha ditahannya itu keluar. Nafasnya memburu. "Zhao Yun, kau yang tidak pernah bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan sudah begini kecewa dan kesal, apalagi aku! Aku begitu tertekan dengan semua ini, tetapi kau malah menuduhku!"

Zhao Yun tertunduk. "Lu Xun... maaf... aku..."

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Satu tangannya digunakannya untuk menutup wajahnya sekaligus menyeka airmata yang mengalir. Perlahan ia mulai menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya yang tak karuan. "Sudahlah... aku juga mengerti perasaanmu." Kalimat itu diucapkan dengan tulus, meski masih ada nada kekecewaan di dalamnya.

Sesudah tenang kembali, Lu Xun menatap ketiga pendatang Wei itu. Seulas senyum sedih tersungging di wajahnya yang sedikit pucat. "Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Penasihat Jia Xu, melihat niat Kaisar Sun Quan yang di sepertinya memusuhi Wei, mungkin akan sangat tidak aman jika anda bertiga tetap berada di sini. Meskipun ada konflik seperti ini, pulanglah ke Wei dengan damai. Semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Xiahou Long mengangguk, menunjukkan senyum sedih yang sama. "Aku sedih pertemuan kita hanya sesingkat ini. Namun tetap saja aku merasa beruntung akhirnya menemukan Phoenix yang kucari-cari." Katanya dengan tulus sambil bersoja, diikuti kedua orang yang lain. "Kami akan segera pergi. Selamat tinggal!" Dengan begitu, ketiga orang Wei itu meninggalkan tempat, di antar oleh Ling Tong dan Gan Ning.

Sekarang yang tersisa hanya keenam orang itu saja.

"Jadi..." Desah Jiang Wei. "Kita akan kembali ke Shu, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun?"

Keduanya mengangguk mantap. Yan Lu melanjutkan. "Besok kita akan berangkat."

"Tunggu."

Semuanya menoleh menatap Lu Xun. Segera laki-laki Wu itu meneruskan. "Izinkan aku ikut dengan kalian. Malam ini, aku akan mencoba berbicara dengan Kaisar Sun Quan dulu. Jika sampai tetap tidak terjadi perubahan, besok aku akan ikut kalian ke Shu."

Awalnya tentu saja ketiga orang Shu lainnya merasa akan makin membebani Lu Xun. Namun mereka juga sadar, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan dalam kondisi genting seperti ini? Sedikit banyak, mereka tahu dan percaya bahwa mereka dapat mengandalkan teman mereka ini. "Baiklah." Yan Lu mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa akan lebih meyakinkan _Fu Wang _jika Phoenix sendirilah yang bicara padanya."

"Ah, jika Lu Xun pergi ke Shu! Aku akan ikut!" Seru Yangmei. "Aku akan ikut kemanapun Lu Xun pergi!"

"Jika kalian semua pergi, bagaimana aku bisa duduk diam di sini tanpa melakukan apapun?" Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Aku juga ingin ikut ke Shu!"

"Ya Tian..." Keluh Jiang Wei. "Kenapa semuanya ingin ikut begini? Ini bukan tamasya!"

Yan Lu mengangkat bahu. "Kupikir, sebenarnya tidak masalah juga jika semuanya ikut." Katanya dengan santai sebelum menatap Lu Xun. "Jadi, Lu Xun, besok kita akan berangkat?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya. "Izinkan aku malam ini bicara dengan Kaisar Sun Quan dulu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Siang berlalu dengan cepat. Tak terasa, matahari sudah terbenam. Malam telah datang, dan itu juga berarti satu hal.

Kami berlima, aku, Zhou Ying, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, dan Jiang Wei duduk melingkar di sebuah kursi yang mengelilingi sebuah meja lingkaran. Tempat ini menjadi luar biasa hening, aura yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri melingkupi kami. Semua hening dalam pikirannya masing-masing, tidak membiarkan siapapun dapat membaca pikirannya. Aku juga salah satunya. Aku tidak ingin pikiranku diketahui siapapun! Tapi... sebenarnya... aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa.

Yang kami lakukan sebenarnya hanyalah menunggu. Di teras ini, kami sedang menunggu seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun. Dia berada di dalam kamarnya, dipisahkan dengan kami oleh sebuah tembok dan pintu. Entah kenapa, sejak percakapan kami siang tadi, Lu Xun masuk ke kamarnya dan mengurung dirinya. Entah apa yang dia lakukan. Apa dia menangis sendirian? Ah, tapi Lu Xun tidak mungkin seperti itu! Dia memang mudah menangis, tetapi tidak akan berlarut-larut dalam kesedihannya dan pasrah dalam keadaan! Lalu, apa yang dia lakukan di dalam?

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, pintu terbuka! Lu Xun keluar dari kamarnya.

"Aku sudah siap. Sekarang aku akan menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan." Katanya dengan tegas, tetapi ekspresi apa yang tersirat di wajahnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu. Dengan begitu, dia melangkah, menapaki tangga menurun dan segera pergi.

Namun sebelum itu, Jiang Wei berdiri dari kursinya. "Lu Xun," Panggilnya. "Kau... yakin akan melakukan ini?"

Lu Xun menoleh sekilas. Tatapan matanya penuh rasa yakin, tetapi pada saat yang sama ada rasa sedih dan kecemasan. "Iya." Lalu ia melanjutkan langkahnya meninggalkan kami semua.

Sekarang akulah yang bingung! Kenapa situasinya sekarang seperti ini? Tadi kalau tidak salah Lu Xun bilang 'aku sudah siap'. Memangnya sudah siap untuk apa? Dan lagi, Jiang Wei kelihatannya sangat mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun! Hei, hei, hei! Lu Xun kan cuma akan ngomong-ngomong sebentar dengan Paman Quan saja? Kenapa sekarang suasananya jadi horor begini seolah Lu Xun akan masuk... katakanlah... sarang musuh? Dulu, waktu papaku masih ada, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak terlihat setegang ini saat harus berhadapan dengan seorang Kaisar!

Kenapa, ya...?

"Meimei," Zhou Ying tiba-tiba menepuk bahuku. "Kenapa kau diam saja begitu? Kau sama sekali tidak mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun? Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja! Lagipula, dia kan cuma akan ngomong-ngomong sebentar dengan Paman Quan. Apa susahnya?"

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'ngomong-ngomong sebentar', ketiga orang Shu itu menembakkan tatapan ke arahku. Dimulai dari Jiang Wei yang langsung protes. "Yangmei! Apa maksudmu 'ngomong-ngomong sebentar'? Ini benar-benar gawat sekali, tahu!" Bentaknya dengan penuh kekesalan. Hei! Memangnya aku salah apa? "Kau masih tidak sadar situasinya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kalian semua sekarang panik begini!" Balasku dengan seruan keras. "Lu Xun itu pintar! Semua orang Wu tahu itu! Paman Quan pasti akan mendengarkan Lu Xun! Apanya yang membuat kalian takut?"

Yan Lu mendengus kesal mendengar ucapanku. "Yangmei, apa kau tidak tahu? Pepatah mengatakan bahwa ketika kau tidak sepaham dengan seorang Kaisar, kau bagaikan sedang berhadapan dengan macan!" Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Kita semua tidak sepaham dengan Kaisar Sun Quan, termasuk Lu Xun. Sekarang hanya dia seorang diri yang maju untuk menyatakan hal ini. Masalahnya adalah, Kaisar Sun Quan tidak menanyakan pendapat Lu Xun, tetapi dia sendiri yang maju untuk mengingatkan Kaisar!"

Zhao Yun mengangguk menyetujui. "Penasihat sehebat apapun, jika tidak diberi kesempatan bicara oleh kaisarnya, dia tidak berhak untuk bicara! Apalagi jika pendapatnya menentang Kaisar. Lu Xun maju demi Dinasti Han agung, demi Kerajaan Wei, bahkan juga termasuk dari Kerajaan Shu dan penduduk Kerajaan Wu yang tidak menginginkan perang! Masa depan China ada di tangannya!" Ujarnya dengan sengit bukan buatan. Nafasnya mulai tidak teratur. "Apa kau tidak pikir ini sangat mengerikan?"

"Lagipula, Kaisar Sun Quan berbeda dengan Kaisar Sun Jian dan Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu." Imbuh Zhou Ying dengan suara pelan. "Beliau mungkin memiliki ambisi yang berbeda. Kurasa, ini sangat berbahaya untuk Lu Xun. Jika ia sampai salah bicara dan menyinggung perasaan Kaisar Sun Quan sedikit saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya..."

APA?

Sesudah mendengar semua itu, barulah aku mengerti.

Jadi... pantas saja tadi Lu Xun mengurung diri di dalam kamarnya berjam-jam. Ternyata dia sedang mempersiapkan diri! Lu Xun pasti benar-benar tertekan dan frustrasi, sampai-sampai mungkin kalau bisa ia ingin pergi saja dari sini. Tapi toh dia tetap tidak pergi kemana-mana. Mungkin... mungkin saja... Lu Xun menyusun apa saja yang akan diucapkannya, dan bagaimana caranya nanti dia akan menghadap Paman Quan. Mungkin juga dia membayangkan apa yang terjadi jika sampai pembicaraannya dengan Paman Quan gagal...

Dan aku... bisa-bisanya aku tidak mengerti hal itu!

Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOOOOOH! Kenapa sih aku tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Lu Xun barang secuil pun! Sial! Lu Xun selalu bisa mengerti perasaanku, bahkan sebelum aku mengatakannya padanya. Tapi aku... kenapa sesuatu sejelas ini aku masih juga tidak mengerti? Dan tidak sampai di situ, kalau Lu Xun benar-benar tertekan seperti itu, aku... aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk menolongnya! Yah, aku tahu sih aku memang cuma pembawa masalah, nakal, tidak berguna, lemah, dan tidak punya kemampuan apa-apa! Tapi aku ingin Lu Xun tahu kalau ini bukan cuma bebannya saja! Ini juga bebanku!

Jadi, tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku langsung berdiri dari kursiku. Tentu saja ini mengundang kekagetan empat orang yang lain!

"Meimei! Mau kemana kau?" Zhou Ying dengan panik ingin mengejarku. "Biarkan saja Lu Xun yang menyelesaikan masalah ini!"

Sambil tetap berlari, aku menjawab. "Tidak mau! Aku menemani Lu Xun!"

Dengan begitu aku terus berlari. Saat hampir sampai di ruang tahta tempat Paman Quan berada, aku menemukan Lu Xun berjalan dengan langkah konstan, namun perlahan. Kepalanya sedikit tertunduk. Zhao Yun benar... hanya sekilas melihatnya saja, benar-benar seolah aku melihat Lu Xun seorang diri menanggung beban yang luar biasa berat...

"Lu Xun!" Aku berlari mendekatinya. Dia tersentak kaget dan langsung menoleh. "Lu Xun, aku juga ingin bersamamu menghadap Paman Quan!"

Ini membuat Lu Xun lebih kaget lagi. Tetapi dengan cepatnya dia menggeleng lemah. "Jangan, Meimei... Kau kembali saja ke yang lainnya..."

"T-tapi...!" Aku membantah. Bagaimana bisa tidak? Lu Xun memang berkata 'tidak' supaya aku tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir? Mulutnya bisa saja bilang tidak, tapi wajahnya berkata sebaliknya! "Kenapa kau tidak memperbolehkanku ikut? Apa kau takut aku akan mengacau? Aku janji tidak akan mengatakan apapun! Aku cuma ingin menemanimu saja!"

Kali ini dia tidak menggeleng. Dia cuma menghela nafas. "Bahkan cukup kau mengikutiku masuk saja, sudah berbahaya luar biasa." Ungkapnya. "Meimei, mungkin kau tidak sadar, tetapi sebenarnya aku maju untuk menentang Kaisar Sun Quan. Semisalkan pada akhirnya Kaisar Sun Quan tidak setuju, cukup beliau memusuhiku saja, tidak perlu memusuhi orang lain..."

Aku tertegun. Jadi... itukah alasannya Lu Xun maju seorang diri? Benar juga! Mestinya, kalau Yan Lu yang putri Shu itu maju, pasti pengaruhnya akan lebih kuat! Tapi baik Lu Xun maupun Yan Lu sendiri pasti tahu kalau sampai itu terjadi, bisa-bisa Paman Quan memusuhi Yan Lu dan sekaligus Shu juga! Jadi... Lu Xun mau semua resiko ini hanya dipikul olehnya saja? Begitu? Dan dia melarangku dengan alasan yang sama, supaya aku juga tidak bermusuhan dengan Paman Quan! Lagipula, bukankah akan sangat mengerikan jika orang dalam istana yang sebenarnya dalam satu ikatan keluarga bermusuhan?

"Aku tahu itu... teman-teman sudah memberitahukannya padaku..." Jawabku pelan dengan suara bergetar. "Mereka bilang bahwa kau seorang diri memikul banyak sekali beban, dan pembicaraanmu dengan Kaisar Sun Quan sama sekali tidak main-main! Zhou Ying juga bilang sebaiknya aku diam saja sementara kau membereskan masalah ini. Tapi... aku... aku..."

Aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Cuma terdiam saja. Tapi bukan berarti aku akan pergi dari sini!

Lu Xun masih juga berdiri di depanku. Dia juga tidak meninggalkanku. Mungkin dia tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku. Tapi... jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, dia ingin ada orang yang mau mengikutinya masuk ke ruang tahta itu, dan siap menerima resiko apapun.

Mungkin...

"Kalau kau bersikeras begitu, Meimei..." Kata Lu Xun pada akhirnya sambil mendesah. Saat aku menengadah, kulihat Lu Xun akhirnya tersenyum. Senyuman lega. "Kau boleh mengikutiku masuk, tapi kau harus siap memikul beban yang sama denganku. Di depan ada _duo shan huo hai_-gunung pisau dan lautan api, bahaya yang luar biasa..."

Perlahan tetapi pasti, aku juga tersenyum! Lu Xun mengizinkanku mengikutinya masuk ke ruang tahta! Kuraih tangannya dan kugenggam erat-erat. "Aku tidak takut bahaya apapun! Pokoknya kalau bisa bersamamu, aku sudah sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat senang sekali!" Dan dengan cepatnya, dengan tiba-tiba sekali, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku padanya dan memeluknya erat-erat. Sudahlah! Peduli setan dengan dia menganggapku atau orang lain menganggapku bagaimana! "Aku tidak takut kalau misalkan harus sampai bermusuhan dengan Paman Quan! Bahkan kalaupun sampai kehilangan kedudukanku sebagai putri, kehilangan istana sebagai tempat tinggalku, kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temanku di tempat ini, atau kehilangan kepalaku sekalipun, aku tidak peduli asal bisa tetap bersamamu! Menjadi putri lah, tinggal di istanalah, punya banyak uang dan harta lah, semuanya itu sampah! Sama sekali tidak penting! Pokoknya yang penting aku cuma ingin bersamamu saja! TITIK!"

Lagi-lagi, kan? Aku mengucapkan hal bodoh yang tidak jelas juntrungannya. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku hanya bisa mengeluarkan semua yang ada di kepalaku dengan bahasa-bahasa yang bodoh dan tidak berpendidikan pula! Mana bisa aku berpuisi yang bagus-bagus untuk mengatakan yang sejujur-jujurnya?

Tapi, seperti biasa juga, Lu Xun tidak peduli itu. Dia balas memelukku. Satu tangannya di belakang kepalaku yang sekarang bersandar pada dadanya, membelai rambutku dengan lembut dan hangat. Benar-benar aku tidak peduli lagi kalau ada bahaya di depanku! Pokoknya asal ada Lu Xun di sebelahku, aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi!

"Kalau kau sudah bilang begitu..." Kata Lu Xun pada akhirnya sambil melepaskan pelukannya. "Ayo kita masuk."

"Ayo!"

Sambil bergandengan tangan, kami berdua berjalan menuju ke ruang tahta itu. Ternyata benar... ada sesuatu yang membuat perasaan jadi tidak enak saat mendekat! Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa Lu Xun kelihatan begitu tertekan sampai-sampai mengurung diri di kamarnya. Perlahan tubuhku menegang, mendekat pada Lu Xun dan merangkul tangannya. Ternyata benar-benar bukan cuma masuk ruang tahta, ya...

Sesampainya kami di depan ruang tahta, Lu Xun meminta tolong seorang kasim untuk menyampaikan pada Paman Quan bahwa kami berdua datang menghadap. Kasim itu mengangguk dan langsung masuk. Rasanya, semakin dekat ke dalam, semakin menakutkan tempat ini. Kalau dulu, saat tahta itu masih diduduki oleh papa, aku bebas masuk-keluar ruangan ini dengan asal menyelonong saja. Sekarang, untuk masuk saja rasanya enggan sekali...

Akhirnya, sesudah penantian yang sangat singkat, kasim itu kembali dan mengizinkan kami masuk. Dua orang pengawal penjaga pintu membukakan pintu untuk kami.

"Meimei, berlutut." Bisik Lu Xun sebelum melakukan hal tersebut dan masuk. Aku juga mengikutinya.

Sumpah, aku tidak pernah tahu tata krama untuk berhadapan dengan kaisar! Apa boleh buat, aku cuma bisa terus-terusan melirik ke arah Lu Xun sambil mengikuti apapun yang dia lakukan. Tangan Lu Xun bersoja sebelum ia menunduk dalam-dalam. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Ucapnya dengan penuh kesopanan dan rasa sopan. Sesudah Paman Quan mengangguk tanda memperbolehkan Lu Xun menghadap, dia maju dengan lutut tetap tertekuk dan kepala menunduk.

Setelah itu, Lu Xun ber_kowtow_, jadi aku juga mengikutinya. Tubuhnya menjurah benar-benar rendah, sampai kepalanya menyentuh lantai. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, hamba berterima kasih sekali atas kemurahan Yang Mulia mengizinkan hamba menghadap. Semoga Yang Mulia Kaisar panjang umur sampai seribu tahun." Ucapnya dengan rendah hati dan tulus. Aku mencoba melakukannya, meskipun jadi kaku sekali!

"Lu Xun... ada apa malam-malam begini kau hendak bertemu denganku?" Tanya Paman Quan sambil tersenyum melihat sikap Lu Xun menghadap.

"Hamba ingin menyampaikan sesuatu, Yang Mulia Kaisar." Jawab Lu Xun dengan tenang, masih juga belum menengadahkan kepala. ARGGGHHH! Kalau begini aku juga tidak berani mengangkat kepala! Padahal badanku sudah pegal! "Maafkan kelancangan hamba, tetapi hamba sudah mendengar kabar mengenai tiga orang petinggi Wei yang datang. Kalau tidak salah, Penasihat Jia Xu menyampaikan keadaan Wei sekaligus meminta Wu mengirim bantuan demi kelangsungan Dinasti Han yang agung." Gila! Benar-benar luar biasa sekali Lu Xun berbicara! Ucapannya sangat lancar dan tenang, jauh berbeda dari saat dia kelihatan benar-benar tertekan tadi!

Aku mencoba menengadah sedikit, mengintip reaksi Paman Quan. Paman Quan langsung mengernyitkan dahi, kelihatan sekali dia sudah tahu apa yang akan Lu Xun sampaikan. "Ya. Itu benar. Jadi, apa urusanmu dengan itu?" Tanya Paman Quan sambil berdiri dari tahtanya. "Lu Xun, angkat wajahmu."

Lu Xun melakukan perintah itu dengan patuh. Perlahan ia menegakkan punggung dan menatap Paman Quan langsung, meski tetap berlutut. Dengan begini, aku pun tidak perlu menunduk terus-terusan! Kulirik sekilas ke arah Lu Xun, mata emasnya menatap lurus dengan tenang, tetapi penuh keyakinan! Ternyata begitu... Lu Xun begitu percayanya pada kami teman-temannya sampai wajahnya yang penuh keletihan dan kesedihan itu hanya diperlihatkan pada kami saja, tidak pada orang lain bahkan Paman Quan sekalipun...

"Jika hamba tidak salah mendengar, Yang Mulia Kaisar menolak mengirim bantuan." Ucap Lu Xun dengan tegas, namun masih tetap sikap sopan dan hormat. "Namun, sebelum memutuskan perkara ini dengan tergesa-gesa, apa tidak sebaiknya Yang Mulia memikirkan hal ini dulu masak-masak? Tidak mengirimkan bantuan, bukankah ini berarti mengabaikan Dinasti Han yang agung?"

Rupanya benar kata Lu Xun dan teman-teman lainnya! Paman Quan sangat tidak senang mendengar hal ini! "Ini adalah Wu, Lu Xun. Sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Wei maupun Dinasti Han agung." Balasnya dengan nada yang gelap dan berat. Aku menelan ludah. "Keputusanku sudah bulat."

"Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Ucap Lu Xun dengan suara yang lembut. "Bukankah ini akan menyalahi kehendak Kaisar Sun Jian dan Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu? Bukankah tujuan dari didirikannya Wu adalah untuk melindungi Dinasti Han agung dari kehancuran?"

Menegangkan betul... Kalimat Lu Xun itu, meski diucapkan dengan begitu tenang dan lembut, tetapi pasti akan membuat Paman Quan marah!

Dan ternyata dugaanku tidak salah. Paman Quan mendengus kesal. "Hmph! Tidak perlu lagi mengingat hal itu!"

"Tetapi melupakan cita-cita Kaisar Sun Jian dan Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu yang membangun Wu, sama saja dengan menghilangkan identitas Wu itu sendiri." Sergah Lu Xun dengan cepat. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tetap tenang, sama sekali tidak terintimidasi atau marah atau takut, itu yang aku tidak mengerti! Dia masih setenang saat pertama kali bicara! "Jika keadaannya seperti itu, Wu sudah bukan Wu lagi."

Satu kalimat terakhir itu seketika membuat Paman Quan menembakkan tatapan marahnya pada Lu Xun. Saat aku menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, dia tidak ketakutan! Tidak langsung menunduk atau gemetar sedikitpun! Padahal dayang-dayang, kasim dan para pengawal sudah mulai takut-takut. Yah, aku tidak terkecuali! Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tetap diam dalam ketenangan seperti itu, ya?

"Kau berkata begitu, karena kau adalah Phoenix itu bukan, Lu Xun? Yang sudah dinanti-nantikan untuk menbawa kedamaian di China?" Kali ini Paman Quan berbicara dengan nada membentak! Rupanya... rupanya benar! Tidak peduli sesopan dan sehormat apapun Lu Xun menghadap dan mencoba bicara, tetap saja bagaimanapun seorang Kaisar tidak bisa diubah pandangannya dengan mudah! Apalagi jika kaisar itu tidak menanyakan pendapat! Paman Quan menggeram, mungkin karena melihat Lu Xun yang tidak menunjukkan ketakutan dan rasa gentar sedikitpun. "Hmph! Apa mungkin perang itu bisa dihilangkan dan diganti dengan kedamaian, hanya dengan kedatangan Phoenix saja? Mustahil!"

Sebenarnya aku ingin sekali menjawab! Tapi bukan hanya aku sudah berjanji pada Lu Xun aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa, tetapi memang aku sendiri takut! Mungkin di tempat ini, selain Paman Quan, yang benar-benar tidak merasa takut hanya Lu Xun saja...

Lu Xun menunduk sejenak, entah apa yang dilihatnya. "Mustahil atau tidak, bukankah itu adalah apa yang dirindukan rakyat?" Ia bertanya balik. "Apakah bukan suatu hal yang benar, jika Yang Mulia Kaisar sebagai pemimpin negara wajib mewujudkan harapan mereka semua?"

"Jadi kau, Phoenix pembawa kedamain, ingin supaya tidak ada lagi peperangan?" Paman Quan membentak. Nafasnya memburu. Seketika itu juga jantungku berdetak sangat cepat! Ya Tian, baik aku dan Lu Xun sudah dalam bahaya besar sekarang ini! Tidak bisa tidak, aku merapat ke arah Lu Xun. Tidak! Aku tidak berusaha menghentikannya. Aku hanya takut... dan aku ingin ketenangan Lu Xun yang mengagumkan itu bisa tersalur padaku. "Hmph! Asal tahu saja, Lu Xun! Jika sampai tidak ada perang, apa gunamu di sini sebagai seorang ahli strategi? Ada kau atau tidak, tidak ada bedanya untuk Wu!"

Aku menelan ludah saat mendengar perkataan yang keras itu! P-paman Quan... berkata seperti itu pada Lu Xun...? K-kenapa...?

Baru sesudah sedekat ini dengan Lu Xun, aku baru bisa merasakan tangannya yang terkepal saat mendengar hal tersebut. Tunggu... kenapa ini? Lu Xun menunduk, lututnya tertekuk. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang membuatku yakin dia tidak seperti orang yang kalah dengan memalukan. Keheningan yang ada di ruangan ini, sedikit demi sedikit mengalihkan padangan mata semua orang dari Paman Quan kepada Lu Xun. "Meskipun aku di sini sebagai ahli strategi, Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Lu Xun memulai, masih menunduk. Barulah aku bisa merasakan sesuatu pada diri Lu Xun... ada aura wibawa yang membuatnya sama sekali tidak ketakutan! Sama sekali tidak bisa membuat Paman Quan menundukkannya!

Ohhh... jadi itukah salah satu alasan kenapa Paman Quan begitu marah melihat Lu Xun yang sama sekali tidak takut padanya?

"Tapi aku juga adalah..." Dengan cepatnya volume suara Lu Xun meningkat! Suaranya seperti gemuruh yang memenuhi ruangan ini! Dengan satu tangan yang bergetar di dadanya, ia berseru. "... Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian! Bukan perang!"

Bukan hanya suaranya yang memenuhi ruangan ini. Begitu pula auranya yang sangat kuat! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi semua orang, termasuk aku dan paman Quan, hanya bisa terpaku menatap Lu Xun tanpa mengatakan apapun!

Barulah sekarang otakku benar-benar bekerja. Lu Xun ini Phoenix, kan? Dia tidak perlu ber_kowtow_, membungkuk, dan terutama mengajukan permohonan pada seorang kaisar yang ia tahu tidak akan mendengarkannya! Buat apa dia menunduk dan berlutut begitu pada Paman Quan? Tidak perlu! Tidak perlu! Lu Xun ini Phoenix! Kalau mau, dia bisa melakukan apa saja untuk memaksa Paman Quan mengubah pikirannya!

Ditambah lagi... Paman Quan tidak tahu... Lu Xun mendapat dukungan dari Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei, Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu, dan bahkan telah diangkat oleh Kaisar Xian untuk menjadi Putra Mahkota...

Kenapa... Lu Xun masih mencoba bersabar? Sebenarnya ini bukan seperti Lu Xun harus mengemis-ngemis agar Paman Quan mau mendengarnya. Sebaliknya, ini adalah Lu Xun yang menawarkan hal yang terbaik untuk Wu, tetapi Paman Quan dengan bodoh dan bebalnya tetap saja menampik! Aku tidak percaya... rupanya Paman Quan adalah orang yang seperti ini!

Kalau boleh ditambah satu hal lagi, sekarang gantian Paman Quan yang gentar melihat Lu Xun. Padahal Lu Xun masih tetap berlutut.

"Pengawal!" Seru Paman Quan sambil menuding Lu Xun. "Bawa dia keluar!"

Tuh, kan? Kalau tidak takut, tidak mungkin Paman Quan akan mengusir Lu Xun! Cih! Aku memang tidak pernah suka pada Paman Quan, dan sekarang makin tidak suka! Dia memang pengecut! Hanya dengan Lu Xun berkata bahwa dia adalah Phoenix saja, Paman Quan sudah tidak mau bicara lagi dengannya! Benar, pasti karena takut berhadapan dengan Phoenix! Huh, Yan Lu tadi berkata bahwa berhadapan dengan Kaisar seolah berhadapan dengan macan. Tapi aku yakin macan seperti apapun kalau berhadapan dengan Phoenix pasti akan ketakutan!

Tidak akan kubiarkan ini berakhir begitu saja! Aku berdiri dan segera mengeluarkan keempat pasang _piao_ku. "Tidak bisa! Lu Xun belum selesai bicara!" Mauku sih menghalang-halangi para pengawal yang akan menyeret kami keluar. Tetapi ternyata tidak ada satupun pengawal yang berani mendekat!

Anehnya, malah Lu Xun sendiri yang berdiri. Tangannya menepuk bahuku. "Tidak apa-apa, Meimei." Katanya dengan nada lembut yang menenangkan. "Aku akan pergi dari sini."

Dan Lu Xun melangkah pergi dari tempat ini. Setiap langkahnya yang menyiratkan ketenangan membuat pengawal-pengawal itu membuka jalan untuknya dengan sendirinya! Dan aku... sangking bodohnya aku, aku tetap berada di sini! Apa karena pancaran kewibawaan Lu Xun itu, bahkan aku sendiri sampai tidak dapat mendekatinya seperti para pengawal itu tidak dapat mendekatinya? Benar-benar... luar biasa...

Tapi, aku masih teringat dengan pamanku yang sudah mengusir Lu Xun ini! Keterlaluan...!

"Paman Quan!" Sekarang aku benar-benar tidak pakai embel-embel 'Yang Mulia Kaisar' atau apalah! Sia-sia saja! Lu Xun yang sepandai dan sesopan itu saja tidak didengarkan, apalagi aku! Jadi biarkan saja aku menumpahkan semua kekesalanku di sini! Kalau sampai aku diusir dari istana, ya tidak masalah! "Sebenarnya paman mau apa, sih? Lu Xun sudah bicara baik-baik, tetapi paman malah mengusirnya! Apa paman tidak peduli pada kedamaian di China ini!"

Paman Quan duduk kembali di tahtanya. Kelihatannya ia masih marah meski sekarang sudah tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi. "Meimei, kau juga pergilah!" Bentaknya. Lho? Apa-apaan ini? Aku juga diusir? Hmph! Memang tidak salah Lu Xun bilang aku harus memikul bebannya juga. Kalau dia diusir, maka aku pun akan diusir. "Kau dan Lu Xun boleh kembali menghadap padaku kalau sudah memikirkan cara membawa kedamaian..." Suara Paman Quan gelap dan rendah. "... di bawah bendera Wu."

"TIDAK AKAN!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Lu Xun tidak akan pernah berjuang untuk yang namanya ambisi berperang! Karena itu, aku juga tidak akan!" Dan, sebelum pengawal itu menyeretku keluar, aku terlebih dahulu berbalik dan menghetakkan kaki. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat aku pergi dari tempat ini.

Meski aku malu mengakuinya, tetapi aku menangis! Sial...! Betapa lemahnya aku! Kenapa aku bisa menangis begini? Tapi, bukan salahku, kan? Aku... aku benar-benar tidak menyangka Paman Quan sangat beda dengan papa dan kakek yang berjuang demi kedamaian rakyat, demi kedamaian China! Aku tidak terima! Kupikir Wu adalah kerajaan yang mengejar hal-hal yang sangat indah itu, yah mungkin kira-kira seperti Shu. Tapi... ternyata itu cuma omong kosong saja! Selama ini yang memerintah Wu cuma seorang kaisar yang punya ambisi begitu egois!

"Ughh..." Aku berusaha menahan airmataku, hanya untuk mengalir lebih keras lagi. Di saat-saat seperti ini, di saat aku tidak punya siapapun, aku hanya ingin bersama Lu Xun saja...

Dengan wajah lesu aku mengangkat kepalaku. Saat itulah, dari kejauhan aku melihat bayangan bergerak di batang-batang pohon taman istana. Ah, itu pasti Lu Xun! Segera aku mengikutinya. Rupanya dia tidak cuma berputar-putar di tempat itu! Dia sedang pergi ke suatu tempat! Hmmm... sebaiknya aku tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun agar dia tidak tahu aku sedang mengikutinya...

Sesudah beberapa saat, aku tiba di bagian paling belakang istana. Tempat yang rasanya paling tidak pernah disentuh. Entah Lu Xun sampai ke sini karena memang dia tahu tempat ini, atau dia berjalan tak tentu arah dan tiba di sini. Yang jelas, tempat ini bukan tempat yang menyenangkan. Tidak ada bunga-bunga yang bermekaran. Tidak ada kunang-kunang di semak-semak. Yang ada hanya pepohonan yang tinggi menjulang dan berbongol-bongol. Kalau kutebak, tempat ini mungkin adalah tempat sampah bagi dapur istana dan tempat-tempat lainnya di istana ini.

Di sebuah bagian tanah yang cukup bersih, namun keras berbatu-batu dan tidak berumput, Lu Xun menjatuhkan dirinya! Tubuhnya sekarang hanya disangga oleh kedua lututnya, satu tangannya bersandar pada pohon itu. Sekujur tubuh Lu Xun gemetaran, pasti karena terisak. Makin lama tubuhnya makin merosot, sementara tangannya yang bebas bergerak melingkari pangkal batang pohon itu, seolah memeluk dan mencari kekuatan pada pohon yang sama sekali tidak mempedulikannya.

Sekarang dia benar-benar terlihat seperti orang yang memikul sesuatu yang begitu berat. Dan sekarang ia terjatuh karena tidak kuat lagi untuk berdiri...

Lu Xun...

Kalau aku bilang bahwa aku memalukan karena tadi menangis, sekarang kuralat kata-kataku. Lu Xun juga menangis. Yah, mungkin lebih baik begitu. Biasanya kalau seorang laki-laki marah, dia akan menendang, memukul, atau menghancurkan apapun untuk menumpahkan kemarahannya, kan? Tapi Lu Xun tidak. Dia lebih memilih untuk diam dan menangis sendirian dalam kebisuan. Benar-benar Phoenix sekali... semua gerakannya tidak ada yang mengandung unsur kekerasan, tidak ada yang menghancurkan...

Masalahnya sekarang... apa yang harus kulakukan? Dia ingin sendirian? Tapi... aku ingin bersamanya! Benar-benar ingin sampai kalau rasanya detik ini tidak menghampiri dan memeluknya, aku akan seperti ikan yang tidak berada dalam air!

Betapa egoisnya aku... dengan tanpa mempedulikan perasaannya, aku berlari dari tempat persembunyianku dan menyerukan namanya. "Lu Xun!" Sebelum ia sempat membalikkan tubuhnya, aku sudah memeluknya seerat yang aku bisa. Aku membiarkan airmataku berjatuhan membasahi pakaiannya. "Lu Xun... kenapa, ya? Kenapa Paman Quan tidak mau mendengar, ya?" Tanganku meremas kuat-kuat bajunya, seolah dengan begitu baru aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan darinya. "Paman Quan bahkan bilang... kita baru boleh menghadap kalau kita sudah bisa memikirkan cara membawa perdamaian dibawah bendera Wu...!"

Tangan Lu Xun yang hangat dan lembut dilingkarkan pada tubuhku. Pelukannya memberikanku rasa aman. Syukurlah, rupanya dia tidak terganggu dengan kehadiranku.

Tetapi dia tidak menjawabku. Rupanya, dia sama sepertiku, sama-sama tidak mengerti dan kecewa. "Aku juga tidak tahu... Meimei..." Jawabnya. "Apa bedanya tempat ini dengan saat kita dikurung di Wei dulu...?"

Pertanyaan itu terdengar sarat dengan kesedihan, dan justru karena itu aku tidak bisa menjawabnya! Bahkan... aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Yang bisa kulakukan, aku yang bodoh dan tidak berguna ini lakukan, hanya makin erat memeluknya.

"Di Wei dan di sini, kita hanya dimanfaatkan untuk menguasai China..." Gumam Lu Xun. Tangannya yang melingkari pinggangku pun makin erat. "Bedanya hanya di Wei mereka mengancam kita dengan kekerasan. Di sini, mereka mengancam akan membuang kita..."

Aku mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Kata-kata Lu Xun memang tidak salah. Paman Quan hanya mengizinkan kita menghadap kalau kita mau membantunya menguasai China. Jadi kalau tidak, kami tidak boleh menghadap? Ditambah lagi... bagaimana Paman Quan mengatakan Lu Xun tidak ada gunanya di Wu jika tidak ada perang! Bukankah itu sama saja dengan membuang kami? Tapi... kata-kata 'membuang' itu...!

... Kehilangan kedudukanku sebagai putri, kehilangan istana sebagai tempat tinggalku, kehilangan keluarga dan teman-temanku di tempat ini... bahkan mungkin saja kehilangan kepalaku. Persis seperti yang sudah kuucapkan tadi.

Dan itu bukan hanya berlaku untukku saja, tetapi juga untuk Lu Xun!

Tiba-tiba saja tangan Lu Xun yang tadinya kuat memelukku, kini jatuh dan terkulai lemah. Begitu juga tubuhnya. Kini ia bersandar baik padaku maupun pada pohon itu, benar-benar kehilangan kekuatannya. Aku hanya bisa mematung menatap mata emas yang penuh keletihan itu. Mata emas yang terus menatap ke bawah. Kalau tadi dia tenang dan kuat dan berani, sekarang barulah di depanku ia mau menunjukkan yang sebenarnya. Kalau memang Lu Xun sedang memikul sesuatu yang berat, dia sekarang sudah terlalu lemah untuk berdiri lagi.

Bagaimanapun, meski dia Phoenix, dia tetap saja manusia biasa...

"Lu Xun..." Aku menggenggam salah satu tangannya. Jari-jarinya yang panjang terasa begitu rapuh sekarang, seolah kalau aku menggenggamnya lebih erat lagi, jari-jari lembut itu akan hancur. "Aku... aku tidak tahu seberapa tertekannya kau... maafkan aku yang bodoh ini..." Desahku pelan sambil memandangnya dalam-dalam. Bola mata emas yang bulat dan indah itu perlahan bergerak untuk menatapku. Tatapannya lembut sekali, dan benar-benar menunjukkan kalau dia menunggu setiap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutku. "Tapi... kan ada teman-teman? Ada Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu? Dan ada Tuan Bajak Laut dan Ling Tong? Dan dua jendral Xiahou serta penasihat Wei itu? Di Shu ada lebih banyak lagi teman-teman. Ya, kan?"

Seulas senyum tipis mulai terbentuk di bibir Lu Xun.

"Iya, Meimei... kau benar..." Jawabnya sambil mengelus rambutku. "Aku bukan menyerah atau putus asa... aku hanya sedih melihat Wu yang seperti ini..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, Lu Xun... apa kita tidak sebaiknya pindah saja? Bagaimana kalau kita ke Shu?"

Dia menggeleng. "Kita hanya akan pergi ke Shu untuk memberi kabar ini pada Kaisar Liu Bei. Tetapi aku tidak akan pindah dari Wu." Jawabnya. Tepat sebelum aku bertanya kenapa, dia sudah langsung memberi tahu alasannya. "Justru Wu yang seperti inilah yang memerlukan kita..."

Tenggorokanku seketika tercekat, membuatku tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Bahkan sesudah Paman Quan mengatainya tidak ada gunanya, dan segala kata-kata kasar lainnya, dia tetap tidak mau meninggalkan Wu? Kenapa? Lu Xun... benar-benar menyayangi tempat ini, kah? Kenapa masih bersabar seperti itu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaan Lu Xun! Kalau aku jadi dia, sangking marahnya aku akan pindah ke Shu yang jauh lebih menerimaku. Iya, kan? Yan Lu sendiri yang bilang bahwa Shu sudah lama menanti-nantikan Phoenix! Kalau pindah kesana, pasti akan diterima dengan baik! Kenapa harus bertahan di sini? Aku yang seorang putri saja sudah tidak peduli!

Tapi... Lu Xun pasti beda denganku. Kesetiaannya dan kesetiaanku bagaikan langit dan bumi...

Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain. Aku memilih lari dari masalah. Lu Xun memilih menghadapi masalah. Karena aku sudah berjanji untuk mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi, terus bersamanya dan tidak mau meninggalkannya lagi, aku juga tidak akan pindah ke Shu. Asal ada Lu Xun, aku tahu semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu..." Aku mengangguk sambil membalas senyumnya. "Aku juga akan tetap bertahan di Wu. Tapi masalahnya sekarang..." Sebuah helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. "Bagaimana cara kita memberitahukan hal ini pada Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, dan Yan Lu?"

Kutatap Lu Xun. Pandangan matanya jatuh ke akar-akar pohon ini.

"B-biar aku saja yang menyampaikannya, Lu Xun! Kau pasti terlalu lelah, kan?" Dengan cepat aku langsung berdiri. Iya juga! Kalau disuruh mengatakan hasil pembicaraan yang gagal ini pada teman-teman, pasti Lu Xun tidak sanggup! Bagaimana aku bisa menyuruhnya lagi melakukan seperti itu? Biarlah aku yang melakukannya untuknya!

Dan lagi... Lu Xun datang ke tempat ini sendirian. Dia pasti ingin menangis seorang diri. Dia pasti tidak mau seorang gadis, apalagi kekasihnya sendiri, melihatnya menangis. Ya, kan?

Tapi... betapa terkejutnya aku! Lu Xun rupanya punya pendapat lain. Sebelum aku melangkah lebih jauh, dia sudah menarik tanganku. Dia masih saja terduduk dengan bersandar pada pohon itu. Tarikan tangannya pun lemah sekali. Kalau aku memilih untuk menepisnya, aku bisa melakukannya dengan mudah. Namun siapa yang bisa melakukan hal seperti itu? Tangannya bergetar, terasa tidak ada kekuatan yang tersisa.

Aku menoleh, untuk menemukan Lu Xun menatapku dalam-dalam. Sepasang kolam emas yang indah itu berair. Wajahnya yang sarat kesedihan dan kekecewaan itu menyiratkan permohonan.

"Meimei... jangan tinggalkan aku... apa kau tidak mau menemaniku beberapa saat saja...?" Pintanya. Benar-benar aku hanya bisa menatapnya tidak percaya. Lu Xun... meminta seperti itu padaku? Dengan suara yang perlahan dan lemah? Dan kepadaku yang sebenarnya jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih lemah ini? Yang dia tahu dengan pasti dan jelas tidak akan bisa membantunya barang secuil pun? Tapi segala pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu musnah saat mendengar kata terakhir yang Lu Xun ucapkan.

"Kumohon..."

Kalau begitu, aku akan melakukannya! Kalau dia ingin aku menemaninya, bahkan bukan hanya malam ini, tetapi sampai mati aku juga akan tetap di sisinya!

Jadi aku duduk kembali di sebelahnya. Lu Xun tersenyum lega.

"Iya..." Aku mengangguk pelan. "Aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 37 (Sincerity and Purity) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 71 (Your Secret) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Ini berdasarkan Gaiden **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** berjudul **"How to Make Phoenix Eyes"** yang ditulis oleh Silvermoonarisato. Silahkan baca kalo anda nggak ngerti~~~

YAAAAAYYYY! Akhirnya konflik dimulai! Saya udah lama menunggu saat-saat seperti ini. Hohohoho~~~

Maaf bagi yang character favoritnya adalah Sun Quan... Hehehe... di chap ini (di chap ini saja, kok) Sun Quan emang agak jahat dan terkesan villain getu... tapi sekali lagi saya mau mengingatkan bahwa PYROMYSTIC TIDAK AKAN MENJADIKAN CANON CHARACTER SIAPAPUN SEBAGAI MAIN VILLAIN. Dan anda pengen tahu alasan kenapa saya nggak suka Sun Quan? Kalo anda baca posting2 saya di Koei Lovers Indonesia mengenai sejarah kehidupan Lu Xun, anda pasti tahu~

Mengenai Lu Xun yang harus persiapan dulu untuk ngomong ke Sun Quan, sebenernya itu nggak berlebihan, kok. Kalo anda mau tau, menurut sejarah asli Lu Xun pernah menghadap Sun Quan untuk mengajukan pendapat tidak setuju mengenai salah satu kebijakan Sun Quan yang sebenernya sangat tidak bijak. Nah, gara2 itulah akhirnya Sun Quan jadi nggak suka ama Lu Xun. Yahhh... Kira2 di FF ini situasinya agak mirip~~~

Trus, bagian pas Lu Xun sedih puol itu~~~ mengingiat sebenernya konflik dengan Sun Quan ini inspirasinya dateng dari sejarah aslinya si Lu Xun sendiri, saya membayangkan perasaan Lu Xun pas kesetiannya diragukan ama Sun Quan, dan dari situlah membuat segala yang lebay2 di chap ini~~~

Wokey~ Sekian duluuuu~~~ Updatenya Jumat minggu depan di waktu dan jam yang sama~~


	6. The End of Awaiting

Ya Tian! Asli seasli-aslinya saya lupa update! . Maaf... maaf... _dui bu qi_... Sumpah saya lupa, sodara-sodara... Maaf... . Lain kali nggak saya ulangi, dah~ Ini semua gara2 tugas kuliah menumpuk~ (= tipe orang yang cuma bisa melemparkan kesalahan pada orang lain...)

Wokey langsung aja nggak banyak cing-cong~ Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

Kurasa sudah beberapa minggu berlalu sejak kami meninggalkan Wu. Hal terakhir yang kuingat terjadi di Wu adalah Lu Xun dan Yangmei kembali sesudah menghadap Kaisar Sun Quan. Yangmei menceritakan bahwa perundingan itu gagal, dan bahwa Kaisar Sun Quan lebih memilih ambisinya ketimbang kepentingan rakyatnya, lebih memilih perang ketimbang perdamaian. Lu Xun sendiri hanya diam, kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sangking tertekannya perasaannya. Saat kami semua bertanya pada Yangmei tentang Lu Xun, dia hanya berkata bahwa meski Lu Xun itu Phoenix, dia juga manusia biasa seperti orang lain yang bisa rapuh dan lemah. Kemudian Yangmei dengan kesal bukan main berkata bahwa kami semua sebenarnya tidak boleh membiarkan Lu Xun sendirian membawa beban seberat itu!

Aku masih bisa mengingat saat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, saat mendengar kalimat itu, mengira Yangmei sudah gila. Kemudian mereka berdua menghampiri Lu Xun.

"_Hei, Lu Xun! Apa benar kata Yangmei bahwa kau tertekan sekali? Dia bilang, berhubung Kaisar Sun Quan tidak mengindahkan peringatanmu, bisa-bisa kau akan dalam bahaya besar, mungkin bahkan bisa dimusuhi Kaisarmu sendiri. Kalau sudah begini, entah apa yang akan terjadi di Wu. Kalau sampai korban-korban dari rakyat bergelimpangan, maka kau..."_

"_Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin seperti itu, ya kan Lu Xun? Mana mungkin seorang Phoenix bisa tertekan? Dan tidak mungkin akan terjadi perang seperti itu baik di Wu maupun di tempat lain! Kau kan Phoenix yang bisa melakukan apa saja? Kalau kau mau, kau kan bisa mengancam Kaisar Sun Quan dengan kekuatanmu, bahkan kaisar-kaisar lain juga bisa kau kendalikan!"_

Mendengar kalimat seperti itu, Lu Xun malah anehnya marah setengah mati. Saat itu aku sangat-sangat heran pada reaksinya, tetapi baru sekarang aku mengerti kenapa...

"_Melakukan apa saja? Baiklah! Kalau begitu kalian ingin aku mengancam dengan kekerasan? Itukah yang menurut kalian 'membawa kedamaian'? Pikiran seperti itu sama sekali tidak berbeda dengan pikiran Kaisar Sun Quan, Pangeran Cao Pi, atau siapapun yang akan melakukan apapun untuk ambisinya!"_

Tentu saja sesudah itu Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei kaget bukan buatan sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dua orang itu saja, kami semua tidak ada yang berani mengatakan apa-apa lagi selain terbingung-bingung sendiri. Kalau di tempat itu ada satu-satunya yang mungkin mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Lu Xun, meski cuma sedikit, mungkin cuma Yangmei saja...

Tapi itu bukan berarti kami tidak berusaha untuk mengerti maksudnya. Lagipula, esoknya, saat kami membulatkan tekad dan pergi ke Shu, Lu Xun sudah baik-baik saja dan sama sekali tidak mengingat-ingat hal yang tidak mengenakkan kemarin lagi. Sebagai buktinya, sekarang dia sedang bercanda dengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang memang kegemarannya adalah mengerjainya. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying kelihatannya lebih suka bersikap melindungi Lu Xun dari dua orang iseng itu. Huiyue yang terus dipangku Lu Xun di atas kudanya masih mencatat tingkah gila-gilaan mereka semua. Benar-benar perjalanan ini jadi menyenangkan sekali...

Namun tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menganggap malam itu tidak pernah terjadi. Pasti Lu Xun juga. Zhao Yun juga. Jiang Wei juga.

"Lu Xun," panggilku. Dia menoleh sambil aku mendekatkan kuda putihku ke arahnya. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja boleh! Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan senyum yang cerah seperti matahari.

"Hmmm... begini..." Aku memulai. "Tentang malam terakhir kita di Wu, kau bilang bahwa mengancam dengan kekerasan, ambisi, perang, semua itu yang menurut kami cara membawa kedamaian, seolah-olah sebenarnya itu bukan cara untuk membawa kedamaian yang sesungguhnya..." Aku memulai. Senyum di wajah Lu Xun seketika memudar, menjadi sebuah ekspresi yang tidak terbaca. Ya Tian... kurasa aku melakukan kesalahan. Apa aku telah menghancurkan suasana menyenangkan ini? "Jadi, menurutmu, kedamaian itu apa? Dan bagaimana caramu membawakan kedamaian itu?"

Jauh dari apa yang kutakutkan, Lu Xun malah tersenyum iseng. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Ini seketika membuat yang lain tertawa. Ternyata... Lu Xun bisa iseng juga. Pasti dia mengerjaiku balik saat dia bertanya tentang pedangnya padaku, kemudian kujawab 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?'. Lu Xun rupanya sangat akrab dengan pertanyaan ini...

"Hei, Lu Xun. Aku serius." Kataku dengan nada datar.

Untuk memulai jawabannya, pertama-tama Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Perang itu adalah saat sebagian orang berpikir bahwa dirinya sendiri murni, bersih, dan tidak bersalah. Sementara pihak lainlah yang mereka pikir jahat dan kejam. Entah berpikir diri sendiri benar karena ambisi sendiri atau demi alasan yang lebih mulia." Matanya menatap lurus ke depan, tidak memandang satupun dari kami berlima. Tapi tidak bisa tidak, mata kami berlima menatapnya dengan tajam dan mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Pada akhirnya, yang menyebabkan perang itu, adalah saat mereka menuduhkan hal-hal itu pada pihak lain. Itu seperti melemparkan beban kejahatan dan perang pada musuhnya." Dia sekali lagi menghela nafas. "Yah, padahal mereka sendiri sama jahatnya dengan pihak yang mereka katakan jahat itu..."

Kali ini, Lu Xun menoleh memandangku, si penanya yang masih bingung ini. "Nah, sekarang, kalau aku balik membalas dan mengancam, apalagi mengendalikan dengan kekuatanku sebagai Phoenix, apa tidak sama saja dengan melemparkan terus beban kejahatan itu? Yang seperti itu bukan menghentikan perang, malah akan membuatnya makin berlarut-larut."

"Tapi kalau Kaisar Sun Quan berbuat seenaknya begini padamu, dan kau cuma menerimanya saja, itu kan parah sekali!" Tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun menyeletuk! Huh, dasar orang satu ini hobinya menjadi penganggu saja! "Kalau tahu begini, tidak perlu bicara pada Kaisarmu itu! Langsung saja lari ke tempat lain! Itu jauh lebih aman dan tidak mengakibatkan perang apapun!"

"Bodoh! Itu sih namanya pengecut!" Bentak Jiang Wei yang merasa terganggu gara-gara celetukan Zhao Yun itu.

"Tidak! Tidak! Lu _gege_ tidak mungkin seorang pengecut!" Sekarang malah bocah autis yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini ikut-ikutan.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil melihat mereka. Dibelainya rambut tebal Huiyue sambil melanjutkan. "Kalau menghindari masalah seperti itu, hanya akan mengalihkan beban itu pada orang lain, kan?"

Barulah sekarang aku mengerti apa yang akan Lu Xun lakukan! Pantas saja Yangmei kemarin berkata tentang 'Lu Xun sendirian membawa beban seberat itu'! Dan pantaslah kemarin Lu Xun kelihatan sangat lemah dan tertekan, seperti orang yang menanggung beban yang berat. Ternyata memang dia benar-benar sedang menanggung beban itu!

"Kalau begitu... kau...!" Suaraku terputus-putus saat mengucapkannya, tetapi Lu Xun tetap saja kelihatan tenang seperti biasanya.

"Iya." Dia mengangguk, tapi masih tetap tersenyum. "Kalau itu memang satu-satunya jalan, aku akan melakukannya."

"Makanya itu! Makanya itu! Kita jangan membiarkan Lu Xun membawa-bawa beban seberat itu sendirian!" Kali ini memang bukan Zhao Yun, tetapi Yangmei-lah yang menyeletuk memotong ucapan Lu Xun! Benar-benar ternyata dia juga penganggu, sama saja dengan Zhao Yun. Ya Tian... "Kita semua kan teman-temannya?"

Bagaimanapun, kalimat Yangmei itu akhirnya membuat kami semua mulai berpikir sendiri. Termasuk aku. Aku sendiri jujur hanya bisa meraba-raba maksud Lu Xun. Tetapi sedikit banyak aku mengerti bahwa yang namanya perang itu bukan membawa kedamaian. Tidak salah juga. Buktinya, selama ini entah berapa kalipun perang terjadi atas nama kedamaian, yang terjadi pada akhirnya kedamaian itu akan pergi lagi dan perang kembali terjadi. Selalu seperti itu.

Hanya seperti berputar-putar dalam lingkaran saja, melemparkan beban itu dari pihak satu ke pihak lainnya, dari kerajaan satu ke kerajaan lainnya...

Tapi kalau dipikir-pikir... kata-kata Lu Xun bahwa dia tidak mau mengancam, berperang, mengendalikan, atau apapun yang intinya adalah melakukan kekerasan, bukankah itu sangat amat aneh dan... susah dilakukan? Maksudku, di zaman seperti ini siapa yang tidak akan berpikir untuk angkat senjata dan menyerang musuhnya?

Memang susah, sih... kalau tidak, Lu Xun tidak mungkin sampai kelihatan kesusahan dan tertekan seperti malam itu...

"Baiklah! Aku akan melakukan apapun yang aku sanggup!" Akhirnya aku berujar dengan keras. "Aku juga ingin kedamaian itu ada tanpa pertumpahan darah!"

"Aku juga!" Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Kalau Lu Xun berkata begitu, kurasa tidak ada pilihan lain selain melakukannya!"

"Aku juga akan mencoba! Apa yang dikatakan dan dilakukan Lu Xun, meski sekarang aku kesulitan mengerti, aku akan melakukan yang sama!" Jiang Wei menukas.

"Aku juga! Aku pun sudah muak dengan segala peperangan yang katanya demi kedamaian ini. Rasanya sia-sia saja!" Imbuh Zhou Ying.

"Lu _gege_! Aku juga mau, meski aku bodoh dan cuma bisa memakai kincir angin sebagai senjata!" Celoteh Huiyue dengan senyum lebar, sebelum ia mencatat lagi. "Sun _jiejie_ bertanya kita semua ini teman-temannya Lu _gege_, kan? Tentu saja iya! Itu sih hal yang tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi!"

Yangmei tersenyum girang. Lu Xun sendiri menatap kami satu persatu dengan tatapan mengamati yang entah bagaimana membuat kami tegang, sebelum mengulaskan senyum simpul. "Begitu..." Gumamnya. "Tapi apa kalian tidak tahu resikonya?"

"Apa itu?" Tanya kami bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang pada kalian semua kalau aku ini orang yang berbahaya, kan(1)?" Tanyanya. Senyum simpul itu masih tetap tersungging di bibirnya, senyum misterius yang mengandung sejuta teka-teki. "Kalau kalian mengikutiku terus, semakin lama aku bisa mengubah takdir dan jalan hidup kalian. Kurasa aku sudah pernah mengatakannya." Kami semua tertegun saat mendengar ucapannya, dengan tatapan mata emasnya yang menantang. Lu Xun tidak sedang memaksa atau meminta atau memohon kami untuk melakukan apa yang akan dia lakukan! Sebaliknya, dia menantang kami! "Dan aku yakin, kalau jalan hidup kalian berubah mengikutiku terus seperti ini, pasti tidak akan mengarah ke sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Sebaliknya, ini adalah bahaya besar."

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan yang lain. Tapi aku, mana mungkin aku takut? Aku tidak takut dengan resiko seberat apapun! Yangmei yang pengecut saja tidak takut saat mengikuti Lu Xun masuk ke ruang tahta dan berhadapan dengan Kaisar Sun Quan. Padahal itu bisa mengancam kedudukannya sebagai putri, bisa membuatnya diusir, dan bisa-bisa dijatuhi hukuman! Apalagi aku! Mana mau aku yang putri Shu ini kalah dari Yangmei? Aku tidak takut dengan bahaya besar itu!

"Bahaya besar itu apa?" Tanyaku, masih dengan semangat yang sama. "Apapun itu, aku akan siap menghadapinya!"

"Bahaya itu, tentu saja..." Jawab Lu Xun langsung dengan matanya yang memicing. "... menanggung beban yang sama denganku. Kalau tidak mau, jangan bilang ingin mengikutiku..."

Aku menelan ludah. Jawabannya tidak jelas tapi pada saat yang sama sangat jelas sekali! Tapi, tidak peduli apapun itu, aku akan menghadapinya! Lagipula, ini adalah kata-kata Phoenix itu sendiri, yang dijanjikan akan membawa kedamaian di China. Bagaimana bisa sekarang nyaliku ciut?

"Aku tidak akan takut!" Sebelum aku menjawab, aku sudah kedahuluan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, bahkan Huiyue yang menjawab bersamaan!

"Aku juga! Lagipula, kalau tidak berharap padamu, harus berharap pada siapa lagi?" Imbuhku. "Kami tidak akan takut pada apapun!"

Lu Xun memejamkan mata sejenak. "Baiklah kalau begitu..." Pegangannya pada tali kekang kudanya makin erat. "Siap-siap saja..."

Aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya. Tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan takut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Beberapa hari kemudian, akhirnya perjalanan yang sangat melelahkan ini usai. Kami tiba di Cheng Du!

"Baiklah! Aku akan ke istana dulu dan bilang pada Kaisar Liu Bei untuk mengadakan penyambutan yang meriah!" Seru Zhao Yun kegirangan sambil dengan semangat memacu kudanya. Hah? Benar-benar tidak penting!

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Zhao Yun?" Bentak Jiang Wei sengit bukan main. "Untuk apa segala penyambutan? Memangnya kita ini apa?"

"Lho? Ada Phoenix di sini dan kita tidak mengadakan penyambutan apapun?" Balas Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak mau kalah.

Tentu saja, melihat kesia-siaan ini, akhirnya Lu Xun buka mulut. "Sudahlah. Yang namanya penyambutan itu sama sekali tidak penting sekarang ini." Katanya dengan nada bosan. "Lagipula, entah perasaanku atau tidak, sepertinya baru terjadi sesuatu di Cheng Du. Hmmm... mungkin hanya perasaanku saja." Satu tangannya di bawah dagu, kelihatan sedang berpikir. Sebenarnya perkiraan Lu Xun sama sekali tidak salah.

Hari ini Cheng Du sedikit berbeda. Tempat ini jadi sangat amat rapi dan bersih sekali. Gedung-gedung diperbaiki, sampah-sampah sudah tidak kelihatan lagi. Kulihat orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di depan gerbang kota, mereka semua memakai pakaian baru. Ada apa sebenarnya, aku juga tidak tahu. Namun satu hal yang jelas, yang sangat kontras, adalah mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan senang. Sebaliknya, mereka kelihatan seperti tidak puas dan bersungut-sungut. Entah apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...

"Huiyue..." Lu Xun melompat dari punggung Huo Li, kudanya. Kemudian ia membantu Huiyue turun. "Kau pulang dulu, ya? Kau bisa kembali sendiri, kan?"

Bocah itu kelihatan sedih. "Iya, sih... Tapi Lu _gege_ janji kan suatu saat kita akan bertemu lagi?"

Lu Xun tersenyum lembut. "Bertemu lagi? Kita kan tidak sedang berpisah?" Lu Xun bertanya balik, yang seketika membuat mata bulat Huiyue melebar. Bocah itu memeluk buku catatannya rapat-rapat sementara Lu Xun mengelus rambutnya. "Sekarang kau pulang dan rapikan catatanmu itu dulu. Kalau sudah, baru kau bisa menulis lagi, kan?"

"I-iya...!" Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu!"

Bocah itu pergi tanpa mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Bahkan melambaikan tangan saja tidak! Yah, tapi kurasa lebih baik begini. Ini jauh lebih baik daripada perpisahan yang mengharu-biru. Perlahan kami berenam menyaksikan Huiyue berlari masuk ke gerbang kota, kemudian menghilang ke dalam kerumunan orang. Huiyue memang sudah pergi, tetapi masalah kami masih tetap ada. Sekarang malah kelihatan kontras sekali saat memperhatikan Huiyue yang berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan di antara orang-orang Cheng Du yang bermuram durja sambil bersungut-sungut itu.

"Kelihatannya memang sedang terjadi sesuatu..." Aku bergumam sebelum berjalan ke arah seorang penjaga gerbang kota. Kalau keadaannya seperti ini, berarti kemungkinan besar yang terjadi adalah...

"Oh! _Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu sudah kembali!" Seru penjaga itu keras-keras. Tetapi dengan aku langsung menaruh satu jari di depan bibir, mengisyaratkannya untuk diam, dia pun menghentikan segala kehebohannya yang sangat sia-sia itu.

"Aku sebenarnya pulang dari tugasku mengantarkan Phoenix kembali ke Wu. Apa mau rupanya ada satu dua hal yang membuatnya harus kembali ke Shu. Aku akan segera kembali dan menghadap Ayahanda Kaisar." Jelasku sebelum bertanya pada penjaga itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, kelihatannya ada sesuatu yang baru-baru ini terjadi. Semuanya baru dan bagus, tetapi orang-orang kelihatan tidak senang. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Penjaga itu bersoja satu kali sebelum mulai menjelaskan. "Begini, _gongzhu_. Dua hari yang lalu, Yang Mulia Ibusuri kembali ke Cheng Du. Untuk menyambutnya, beliau meminta semua orang memperbaiki gedung-gedung dan mengenakan pakaian yang baru. Benar-benar seluruh rakyat Cheng Du dibuat kerepotan! Mungkin, itulah sebabnya mereka agak kelihatan tidak senang." Jawab penjaga yang sendirinya kelihatan tidak senang itu.

Ternyata benar dugaanku. _Lao Zucong_(2) sudah kembali...

"Ada apa, Yan Lu?" Tanya Jiang Wei sambil menghampiriku.

Aku berbalik menatap kelima orang temanku. "Kabar buruk." Aku memulai. "_Lao Zucong_ sudah kembali ke Cheng Du."

Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun membelalakkan mata sangking terkejut, tetapi dengan cepat ekspresi mereka berubah menjadi ekspresi kekesalan. Apalagi Jiang Wei. Yah, meskipun mereka sedang berhadapan denganku, putri yang adalah cucu dari Ibusuri itu sendiri, mereka sama sekali tidak kelihatan ragu untuk menunjukkan ekspresi tidak puasnya. Kenyataan bahwa _Lao Zucong_ adalah Ibusuri yang menyebalkan sudah jadi rahasia umum. Bahkan aku sendiri berharap beliau jangan pulang dulu.

Tapi, Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying yang tidak tahu apa-apa, malah terbingung-bingung mendengar kabar buruk itu dan reaksi kami. Yangmei malah ribut sendiri. "Lho? Kenapa kabar buruk? Ini bagus, kan? Kita bisa bertemu dengan neneknya si Yan...!"

"Hus!" Aku langsung memotong ucapannya, yang dengan seketika membuatnya kaget. "Jangan memanggil nenek-nenek begitu! Panggil dia..."

"..._Lao Zucong_?" Sela Yangmei sambil memiringkan kepala dan menyilangkan lengan. Dahinya berkerut dalam. "Panggilan yang aneh sekali. Kan lebih mudah dipanggil nenek?"

Aku cuma bisa memukul jidat saja. "Tidak! Tidak! Panggilan '_Lao Zucong'_ hanya boleh digunakan untuk penghuni istana saja. Bagi kalian yang orang luar, kalian harus memanggilnya 'Yang Mulia Ibusuri', seperti memanggil 'Yang Mulia Kaisar'."

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'orang luar', Yangmei langsung naik pitam dan memasang wajah tidak terima! "Apa? Orang luar? Kau pikir kami ini siapa, Yan Lu? Kami kan teman-temanmu?" Bentaknya. Kalau dia tidak sedang berada di atas kuda, pasti kakinya sudah menghentak-hentak sangking kesalnya. "Lagipula, kenapa harus sedemikian panjang, sih? Aku tidak habis pikir! Apalagi kan...!"

"Sudah kau ini jangan banyak protes!" Sergah Lu Xun langsung menghentikan omelan kekasihnya yang luar biasa cerewet itu. "Ini peraturan di Shu. Taati saja!"

Zhou Ying mengangguk pelan. "Lalu? Kenapa kalian tidak senang beliau kembali? Dan memangnya beliau baru pulang dari mana?"

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Zhao Yun maupun Jiang Wei, sebelum kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian ingin tahu kenapa? Itu karena _Lao Zucong_ orang yang sangat ingin dihormati, sampai-sampai beliau menyuruh orang Cheng Du memperbaiki semua bangunannya sebelum ia kembali." Keluhku dengan nada sedikit kesal. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun beliau adalah nenekku sendiri, aku merasa penyambutan yang berlebihan seperti ini hanya memberatkan rakyat saja! "Dan yang paling utama adalah, beliau sangat amat rasis. Jiang Wei di sini adalah contoh korbannya..."

Sekarang semua mata menoleh ke arah Jiang Wei. Jiang Wei masih saja kelihatan tidak senang dengan hal ini. Kepalanya menunduk, tapi matanya menatap ke bawah dengan tajam dan penuh rasa kesal. Karena dia menolak menjelaskan dan tetap diam saja, jadi aku yang menjelaskannya pada tiga orang Wu itu.

"Memang benar Jiang Wei sejak kecil berada di Shu. Tapi semua orang juga tahu bahwa kota kelahirannya adalah Tian Shui yang berada di Wei." Aku memulai penjelasanku. "_Lao Zucong_ sangat tidak senang dengan hal itu. Bahkan beliau menentang saat Jiang Wei dijadikan murid oleh Perdana Mentri. Beliau bilang, kenapa harus memberikan ilmu pada seorang asing. Yah, kelihatannya Jiang Wei kesal sekali saat itu, bahkan sampai sekarang. Apalagi _Lao Zucong_ juga masih saja menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada Jiang Wei." Jelasku panjang lebar.

"Hmmm... begitu..." Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Tapi, kenapa hanya Jiang Wei saja? Kenapa Zhao Yun tidak? Dia kan tidak berasal dari Sh..."

Hah? Betapa bingungnya aku! Sebab sebelum aku mengerti perkataannya, Zhao Yun langsung membekap mulut Lu Xun dan bicara keras-keras sambil tertawa seperti menutup-nutupi sesuatu! "Hahaha! Bukan! Bukan! Bukan apa-apa!" Ujarnya masih tetap tertawa. Sekarang dia langsung mengalihkan pembicaraan, yang tentu saja membuatku makin curiga. "Jadi bagaimana? Sekarang kita punya tiga orang Wu di dalam Istana. Pasti _Lao Zucong_ akan marah besar sampai menunggang-balikkan seluruh Cheng Du!"

Aku menatap Zhao Yun dengan dahi berkerut, terutama saat dia berbalik pada Lu Xun dan membisikinya sesuatu. Ini... aneh. Apa yang kedua orang ini sembunyikan dariku?

Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyimpan hal ini sendiri. Menanyakan pada dua orang itu pasti mustahil. Jadi, biar aku menyelidikinya sendiri saja. "Yah, tentu saja beliau tidak akan suka ini." Jawabku sambil mendengus. Tangan terlipat di depan dada. "Apalagi, mengingat dua orang Wu ini sebenarnya adalah Phoenix..." Kataku sambil menatap Lu Xun dan Yangmei bergantian.

"Lho? Memangnya kenapa?" Kali ini, semua bertanya serempak.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan melihat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang ternyata juga tidak tahu tentang hal ini! "Jadi kalian berdua tidak tahu kemana selama ini _Lao Zucong_ pergi? _Lao Zucong_ selama ini tinggal di daerah Provinsi Jing, tepatnya di sebelah selatan Gunung Wu Xia. Beliau tinggal di sebuah kota bernama _Fenghuang Xian_-kota Fenghuang(3)." Seolah keterkejutan mereka belum cukup, sekarang kejutan baru lagi dikatakan pada mereka. Tentu saja kelima-limanya kaget bukan buatan, apalagi Lu Xun dan Yangmei.

"Fenghuang...?"

Aku mengangguk. "Aku sudah sering mengatakannya, bukan? Shu bisa dikatakan sebagai kerajaan yang paling menunggu-nunggu kedatangan Phoenix. Sampai-sampai berbagai macam hal dilakukan agar Phoenix itu sungguh-sungguh segera datang." Jawabku. "Contohnya, kota Cheng Du ini dibangun menghadap ke arah timur, mulai dari istana sampai kotanya, meskipun pada umumnya kota selalu dibangun menghadap ke arah selatan."

"Dan juga ada Gerbang Phoenix yang menjadi asal-usul nama Yan Lu. Dan sekarang..." Jiang Wei juga kelihatan berpikir keras. "... ada _Fenghuang Xian_-kota Fenghuang?"

"Pada intinya, _Fenghuang Xian_ didirikan dengan tujuan yang sama seperti Tiantan di kota Chang An, yaitu untuk berdoa. Bedanya, _Tiantan_ hanya dapat dimasuki oleh keluarga kerajaan, sementara _Fenghuang Xian_ boleh dimasuki mulai dari kaisar sampai rakyat jelata. Selain itu, seperti namanya, _Fenghuang Xian_ bukan seperti _Tiantan_ yang digunakan untuk mendoakan kesuburan dan hasil panen melimpah, tetapi digunakan untuk mendoakan kedamaian dan berhentinya perang..." Aku mendesah sesaat ketika melihat mata emas Lu Xun menyipit. "... dan mendoakan agar Phoenix itu cepat datang."

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kita sudah punya kedua Phoenix di sini!" Zhao Yun tiba-tiba melingkarkan dua lengannya, masing-masing pada bahu Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Kelihatan sangat gembira sekali! "Untuk apa menunggu dan mendoakan lagi? Sama sekali sia-sia!"

Aku mendengus kesal. "Justru karena itulah _Lao Zucong_ kembali ke Cheng Du! Pasti _Fu Wang_ sudah memberikan kabar pada _Lao Zucong_ bahwa Phoenix itu sudah berada di Shu! Makanya sekarang _Lao Zucong_ kembali ke Cheng Du!"

"OH! Jadi begitu ceritanya!" Kali ini Yangmei yang menyahut, dengan suara keras dan sambil tertawa bangga pula! "Kalau begitu, tidak ada masalah! Meski nenek Yan Lu orang yang rasis, kalau melihat Phoenix yang sudah ditunggunya, pasti akan senang dan jadi tidak rasis lagi! Apa yang perlu kita takutkan?" Katanya dengan santai seolah-olah tidak ada masalah sama sekali.

"Ini justru masalah besar." Bantahku terhadap ucapan Yangmei. "Beliau pasti tidak akan percaya bahwa kedua Phoenix itu berasal dari Wu. Beliau pasti tetap tidak terima karena baginya, Phoenix akan datang di Shu. Karena Shu adalah kerajaan yang menurutnya paling baik dan paling menanti-nantikan Phoenix."

"Tapi, ramalan leluhur mengatakan Phoenix seperti matahari, akan datang dari timur...!"

Aku menggeleng ke arah Jiang Wei yang kelihatan tidak terima. "Tetap saja, Jiang Wei. _Lao Zucong_ tidak peduli itu. Baginya, yang pantas melihat Phoenix itu hanya Shu saja." Sekarang aku berbalik lagi memandangi Yangmei dan Lu Xun. Yangmei kelihatan kesal, pasti karena mendengar bahwa _Lao Zucong_ menganggap Shu-lah yang paling baik. Sementara Lu Xun, dia masih dengan tenang menatapku dan menunggu penjelasanku selesai. "Yang pasti, kalian berdua harus hati-hati. Kalau Yangmei, mungkin masih sedikit tidak apa-apa sebab Yangmei adalah seorang putri. Tapi Lu Xun..."

Zhou Ying melirik sekilas ke arah Lu Xun. "Sebenarnya... Lu Xun bukan keluarga Kaisar. Juga bukan sejak lahir adalah penghuni istana..." Gumamnya.

"Dan bukan itu saja." Aku menambahkan. Mataku tetap saja beradu dengan mata emas Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, jangan sampai tanda di belakang punggungmu itu kelihatan."

Tapi, tentu saja. Mana bisa aku memerintah Phoenix itu seenaknya? Lu Xun cuma memberi senyum meyakinkan. "Tenang saja, Yan Lu. Aku tahu apa yang kulakukan." Katanya. "Dan mengenai dimanapun aku datang..." Suaranya menjadi rendah. "... aku datang bahkan di kerajaan yang tidak menanti-nantikanku."

Aku membalas senyuman Lu Xun dengan senyum yang sama. Bagus. Jawaban yang luar biasa sekali dari seorang Phoenix yang luar biasa pula. Jika jawaban itu bisa sampai di telinga _Lao Zucong_, maka pasti beliau akan kehilangan kesombongannya yang sudah menggunung mengalahkan tingginya Gunung Taishan itu. Wu dan Wei memang menantikannya, tetapi tidak seperti Shu begini. Tapi justru Shu-lah tempat yang paling terakhir didatanginya.

"Kalau begitu..." Aku menggenggam erat tali kekang kudaku lagi. "... ayo kita ke Istana sekarang!"

Dengan begitu, kami berenam mengambil jalan memutar dari kota Cheng Du. Tentu saja kami tidak mau masuk agar tidak menimbulkan kehebohan yang sia-sia! Tak berapa lama, kami sampai juga di istana. Kelihatannya semua masih begitu sibuk dengan kedatangan _Lao Zucong_ yang megah-megahan meski sudah dua hari berlalu. Tapi itu makin bagus, dengan begini kami tidak perlu segala macam-macam penyambutan yang sama sekali tidak berguna.

Tidak berapa lama, kami tiba di sebuah bangunan istana tersendiri yang memang digunakan untuk tamu istana. Istana ini disebut _Wenchangdian_-Aula Dewa Susastra, dan sekarang dihuni oleh ketiga orang Wu ini. Mungkin juga akan ditambah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. Sebenarnya _Wenchangdian_ adalah istana yang cukup luas dengan sebuah ruang berkumpul dan enam kamar tidur berukuran besar, tiga di lantai atas dan tiga di lantai bawah. Teras di depannya juga cukup luas dan ditempatkan beberapa meja serta kursi batu tempat biasa bermain _xiangqi_. Ini jauh lebih dari cukup. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying bisa tidur dalam satu kamar di kamar tidur lantai atas. Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei bisa tidur di satu kamar di lantai bawah, yahhh... asal jangan menimbulkan kesia-siaan dan skandal seperti di Han Shou dulu...

Sesudah mengistirahatkan diri beberapa saat di ruang berkumpul bersama yang lainnya, aku berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu. "Aku akan menghadap _Fu Wang_ dulu. Kalian berlima beristirahatlah."

Entah karena tidak ada kerjaan, atau karena kesetiakawanan mereka, kelima-limanya berdiri! "Aku ikut! Aku ikut!"

Sudah kuduga. Pasti gerombolan yang tidak bisa diam ini tidak akan suka kalau disuruh tidur-tiduran dan beristirahat. Benar-benar merepotkan... "Ya sudah! Kalau begitu, hanya Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei saja yang boleh ikut denganku! Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying menunggu di sini sampai kami kembali!" Ucapku dengan tegas dan mantap.

"EHHHH?" Ini mendatangkan protes dari Yangmei. "Tapi kenapa? Kita kan teman?"

"Kau lupa kalau _Lao Zucong_ sudah pulang?" Bentakku sangking tidak sabar pada putri Wu yang lamban ini. "Kalau beliau melihat kalian bertiga yang orang Wu, tetapi berani menginjakkan kaki di Istana Shu, pasti kalian semua akan ditendang keluar sesaat sesudah beliau melihat batang hidung kalian!" Sekarang omonganku jadi berlebihan sekali seperti omongan Yangmei!

Dan selalu, Lu Xun yang mendiamkan Yangmei. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami bertiga akan menunggu di sini, Yan Lu." Katanya dengan tenang, sangat berbeda dari kekasihnya yang sekarang meronta-ronta dan protes. Zhou Ying cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sepasang kekasih yang bedanya bagaikan langit dan bumi itu. Dengan begini, akhirnya kami bertiga meninggalkan mereka di ruangan.

Tegang juga rasanya...

Bukan, aku bukan tegang seperti ketika Lu Xun menghadap Kaisar Sun Quan. Mungkin perasaan yang tidak enak di benakku ini daripada disebut tegang, lebih tepat disebut resah. Ada banyak hal yang perlu disampaikan pada _Fu Wang_. Mengenai Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying yang kembali ke Cheng Du, mengenai masalah Wei yang akan menyerang Dinasti Han agung dan Wu yang bersikap acuh tak acuh... dan kami harus menyampaikan semua itu di depan _Lao Zucong_. Begitu mendengar kedatangan orang Wu di Istana, beliau pasti tidak suka. Ditambah lagi mengenai situasi kerajaan lain. Bisa dipastikan beliau akan lebih acuh-tak-acuh daripada Kaisar Sun Quan. Beliau akan cukup merasa puas bahwa kerajaan lain selain Shu musnah dan rata dengan tanah. Padahal Phoenix itu membawa kedamaian di seluruh penjuru China. Lalu, apa itu yang namanya menantikan Phoenix? Hmph. Omong kosong.

Sesudah meminta seorang pengawal menyampaikan kepada _Fu Wang_ yang sedang berada di ruang tahta aula _Wanyuandian_, aula yang berbentuk lingkaran penuh ini, baru kami masuk. Baik _Fu Wang_ maupun _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan senang sekali dengan kedatangan kami, yah, meski _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan tidak suka Jiang Wei ada di ruang tahta. _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan sama sekali tidak berubah, kecuali bahwa uban dan keriputnya semakin bertambah. Baik mata dan bibirnya sama-sama melengkung ke bawah, terlihat murung dan tidak bersahabat sama sekali. Pakaian beliau tentu saja terlihat sangat mewah, cukup berbeda dari penghuni istana lain yang sederhana. Pikir-pikir, makin dilihat _Lao Zucong_ makin tidak mirip dengan _Fu Wang_, apalagi dengan wajah dan tingkah sombong itu. Ahhh... seandainya aku punya nenek sebaik nenek Yangmei dan Zhou Ying...

"Ayahanda Kaisar, aku telah telah kembali." Kataku sambil berlutut memberi hormat, diikuti Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang mengatakan hal yang sama pula. Tak lupa aku memberi salam pada _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_, maaf karena baru sekarang dapat bertemu dengan _Lao Zucong_. Yan Lu baru saja kembali dari... sebuah tugas." Aku tidak berani berkata bahwa aku baru kembali dari Wu. Pasti akan menimbulkan masalah jika sampai _Lao Zucong_ mendengar aku yang seorang putri sampai pergi ke kerajaan lain.

"Ah, akhirnya kalian kembali juga!" _Fu Wang_ berdiri dan tersenyum lebar. "Ayo berdiri! Berdiri! Tidak perlu seperti itu! Kalian semua telah berjasa mengantarkan Phoenix itu!"

Begitu satu kalimat 'Phoenix' terucap, _Lao Zucong_ langsung menyahut. "Phoenix?" Beliau mendelikkan mata "Benar! Aku mendengar bahwa dia sudah datang di Shu! Mana? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Nggg... sebenarnya... dia sudah pergi, _Lao Zucong_..." Jawab _Fu Wang_ dengan nada menyesal.

"Tapi dia kembali kesini, Ayahanda Kaisar." Aku menyergah dengan cepat. Tentu saja ini membuat _Fu Wang_ terkejut bukan buatan. Sementara itu, _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan sangat senang. Yah, itu pasti karena beliau tidak tahu siapa sebenarnya Phoenix yang diharap-harapkannya itu. Bagi _Lao Zucong_, Phoenix itu setidaknya harus dari kalangan masyarakat atas Shu, yang sukanya bermegah-megahan dengan perhiasan dan pakaian luar biasa, yang kalau berjalan melewati kerumunan orang maka orang-orang itu akan membuka jalan sambil membungkuk.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan sepasang Phoenix yang ada di istana ini, yang sangat jauh dari bayangannya? Yang satu cuma seorang laki-laki muda berpenampilan sederhana sekali, logat Wu yang sangat amat kental, dan terutama punya tanda sehina itu di punggungnya? Sementara itu yang satu lagi, meski seorang putri, tetapi putri yang tidak berpendidikan dan bertata krama, dan apalagi sudah pernah berkubang di kegelapan yang mengerikan dari Yaoguai?

Pasti ini sangat tidak bisa diterima...

Jadi, daripada membuat beliau terkejut nanti, sebaiknya sekarang aku beritahu saja. "_Lao_ _Zucong_, Phoenix yang Ayahanda Kaisar maksudkan itu berasal dari Wu."

Sudah kuduga. _Lao Zucong_ langsung berdiri. Kelihatan sekali kalau ia terkejut bukan buatan bercampur marah dan tidak puas. "APA? Phoenix itu berasal dari Wu?" Cercanya dengan suara keras yang menghina. Kalau Yangmei ada di sini, pasti akan ribut. "Wu, kerajaan dari timur yang isinya hanya bajak laut dan nelayan serta pekerja kasar saja? Yang bahkan penghuni istananya adalah orang-orang rendah tanpa tata krama seperti orang tak berhukum? Mana ada sesuatu yang baik dari tempat serendah itu?" Kalimat-kalimat ejekan yang dilontarkan itu seperti menyulut api kemarahan di benakku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei.

Memang aku tidak berani membantah. Tapi Jiang Wei berani! Dia bersoja sebelum menyatakan pendapatnya. "Mohon bicara, _Lao Zucong_! Sepasang Phoenix itu memang berasal dari Wu! Namun Wu tidak sejelek yang _Lao Zucong_ pikirkan! Orang-orang Wu sangat bersahabat! Tidak peduli bahwa mereka bajak laut atau nelayan atau pekerja kasar, mereka orang-orang yang jujur dan selalu mensyukuri hidu..."

"Diam kau!" _Lao Zucong_ membentak dengan jari telunjuk tertuding ke arah Jiang Wei, seketika membuatnya diam. Gigiku mengertak saat melihat keponggahan _Lao Zucong _yang adalah nenekku sendiri. "Kau bilang Phoenix itu tidak apa-apa jika berasal dari Wu? Hmph! Tentu saja! Itu karena kau juga adalah orang Wei rendahan yang telah lancang masuk kemari!" Seru beliau dengan kasar bukan buatan. Aku cuma bisa melirik sekilas ke arah Jiang Wei dengan tatapan bersimpati. Dia benar-benar kelihatan merasa terhina sekali.

"_Lao Zucong_!" Kali ini Zhao Yun-lah yang angkat suara. Semua langsung menyadari bagaimana _Lao Zucong_ bereaksi pada Zhao Yun. Sungguh beda dengan terhadap Jiang Wei! Beliau memandang Zhao Yun baru sebagai manusia betulan. Yah, Zhao Yun kan memang berasal dari Shu? "Sebenarnya permasalahan tentang dimana Phoenix itu datang, bukankah _Lao Zucong_ yang telah membaca teks-teks leluhur dan bahkan mendoakan kedatangan Phoenix di _Fenghuang Xian_ harusnya tahu bahwa Phoenix akan datang dari timur? Di tempat matahari terbit? Ini jelas menunjukkan bahwa Phoenix akan datang dari Wu, bukan dari Shu!" Ungkap Zhao Yun. Kulihat tangannya yang bersoja saling mengepal erat, kelihatan sangat kesal sekali terhadap kelakuan _Lao Zucong_ yang luar biasa rasis ini.

Tapi... sepertinya Zhao Yun benar-benar marah.

_Lao Zucong_, begitu mendengar ucapan Zhao Yun, langsung memasang senyum. "Ah, anda benar juga, Jendral Zhao Yun! Namun aku hanya tidak habis pikir mengapa Phoenix itu harus datang di tempat yang sangat tidak pantas baginya. Bukankah anda berpikir bahwa Shu yang menanti-nantikannya ini lebih pantas untuknya?" _Lao Zucong _berbicara pada Zhao Yun dengan nada yang sama sekali berbeda dari Jiang Wei!

Jiang Wei Menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat. Tangannya terkepal sampai tinjunya memutih dan bergetar. Aku dan Zhao Yun dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

"_Lao Zucong_,Phoenix itu sendiri berkata padaku..." Kali ini akulah yang bersuara. Dengan suara rendah tetapi tetap mati-matian berusaha untuk hormat. Jujur saja, orang seperti ini, yang tidak bisa menghormati orang lain, bagaimana bisa dihormati? "... bahwa dia datang bahkan di kerajaan yang tidak menanti-nantikannya."

Saat melihatku, tentu saja _Lao Zucong_ tersenyum seperti kepada Zhao Yun. Namun saat mendengar ucapanku itu, raut wajahnya berubah seperti ketika berbicara pada Jiang Wei, bahkan lebih mengerikan lagi. Ah, akhirnya aku berhasil mengucapkan apa yang tadi Lu Xun katakan. Memang agak menimbulkan masalah sih. Tapi kelihatannya Lu Xun sendiri akan setuju jika aku mengucapkannya kepada _Lao Zucong_ yang selalu menganggap Shu jauh lebih baik daripada yang lainnya.

Sangking mendongkolnya, _Lao Zucong_ tidak mengatakan apapun selain duduk kembali.

Akhirnya, keadaan menjadi tenang kembali.

"Nggg..." _Fu Wang_ jadi kelihatan serba salah sekali. "Jadi, mereka kembali ke Shu, ya? Tapi... ada apa memangnya?"

Ditanyai begini, barulah aku masuk ke pokok permasalahan. Aku menceritakan pada _Fu Wang_ tentang kejadian di Istana Wu. Tiga orang dari Wei datang, yaitu kedua anak Jendral Xiahou Dun, dan seorang Penasihat Wei bernama Jia Xu. Penasihat Jia Xu menceritakan mengenai keadaan Wei yang sebenarnya, yang sedang terpecah dalam dua kubu. Satu membela Kaisar Cao Cao, dan satu membela Pangeran Cao Pi. Kubu yang membela Pangeran Cao Pi jelas lebih kuat. Karena ambisi Pangeran Cao Pi begitu hebat, ditambah dengan kematian Kaisar Xian dari Dinasti Han agung, maka Pangeran Cao Pi hendak menyerang sisa-sisa bawahan Kaisar Xian dan mengklain Dinasti Han sebagai miliknya sendiri. Dan itu berarti, secara otomatis Shu dan Wu akan berada dalam kendalinya.

Aku juga menambahkan tentang Kaisar Sun Quan yang sesudah mendengarkan informasi itu, bukannya bersedia membantu, malah bersikap tidak peduli. Bahkan Kaisar Sun Quan malah menantikan hal itu terjadi agar ketika Wei melemah sehabis menghabisi Dinasti Han agung, Wu bisa menyerang Wei dan mendapatkan Dinasti Han agung untuk dirinya sendiri. Sebuah taktik yang licik.

"Tidak bisa jadi..." _Fu Wang_ kaget bukan buatan sesudah mendengarkan penuturanku yang panjang. "Aku tidak menyangka bahwa Wu sama saja dengan Wei! Sama sekali tidak mempedulikan kelangsungan Dinasti Han agung, melainkan hanya ingin berebutan China untuk dirinya sendiri!" Sangking kagetnya, _Fu Wang_ hanya bisa menepuk dahinya sambil kembali duduk di atas tahtanya.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Jiang Wei bersoja sebelum berbicara. "Sulit untuk mengatakannya. Tetapi memang begitulah adanya. Bahkan Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang Phoenix saja, saat menghadap dan mencoba merundingkan hal ini dengan Kaisar Sun Quan, mereka malah dibentak dan tidak diizinkan menghadap lagi! Nampaknya Kaisar Sun Quan pun telah gelap mata sampai-sampai tidak menghiraukan mereka." Jelasnya dengan nada cemas.

"Ya Tian!" _Fu Wang_ menghela nafas panjang karena bingung. "Bahkan sesudah mendengar keberatan dari kedua Phoenix, Sun Quan masih menolak? Menolak kedua Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian, berarti menginginkan perang! Apakah Sun Quan sebegitu berambisinya sehingga menginginkan perang?" _Fu Wang_ benar-benar kelihatan tidak habis pikir. Sebenarnya bukan hanya dia. Aku juga, Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun juga. Apalagi Lu Xun dan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Kadang kala aku merasa mereka bertiga seperti orang Wu yang sudah tidak diterima di Wu lagi.

Sesudah keadaan hening beberapa saat, aku buka mulut lagi. "Ayahanda Kaisar, kurasa hal yang bisa Ayahanda lakukan adalah berunding dengan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang mengenai hal ini." Usulku. "Namun sebelumnya, aku memiliki sebuah usul pribadi. Ayahanda sebaiknya diam-diam menempatkan beberapa orang jendral terpilih serta pasukan yang lebih elit secara diam-diam di Istana Chang An."

_Fu Wang_ mengangguk. "Aku juga memikirkan hal yang sama. Namun seperti katamu, memang sebaiknya aku merundingkan hal ini dengan Perdana Mentri dulu."

"Usulan Yan Lu sangat bagus sekali!" Tiba-tiba, dan dengan sangat tidak diharapkan, _Lao Zucong _menyahut. "Liu Bei, kau harus mengirimkan pasukan ke sana! Ini demi melindungi Dinasti Han agung dari Kerajaan Wei yang tiran itu! Terutama sekarang tidak ada Kaisar Xian!" Bukan main terkejutnya aku mendengar hal ini! Bukankah biasanya _Lao Zucong_ tidak akan peduli kalau tidak menyangkut Shu? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba beliau berubah? Bukan cuma aku, Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun juga! Sangking bingungnya, kami cuma bisa berpandang-pandangan saja.

Namun, betapa kecewanya kami semua saat mendengar kalimat lanjutan dari _Lao Zucong_. "Kau harus bisa melindunginya karena kau pun punya garis keturunan dari leluhur Liu Bang yang mendirikan Dinasti Han agung! Jika kau berhasil melindunginya dari Wei, orang-orang di sana pasti akan mengenang jasamu! Kau bisa mengambil Dinasti Han agung dan menjadi kaisar!"

Ternyata... alasannya hanya untuk keinginan pribadi.

Apa bedanya dengan ambisi serakah Pangeran Cao Pi dan Kaisar Sun Quan? _Lao Zucong_ sama sekali tidak ada bedanya dengan mereka semua! Lantas, untuk apa menanti-nantikan Phoenix itu untuk datang? Justru Phoenix itu sendirilah yang nantinya akan menumbangkan segala ambisinya!

Dan lagi... mengenai menjadi Kaisar, _Lao Zucong _sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Kaisar Xian sendiri telah memilih seorang Putra Mahkota yang akan mewarisi Dinasti Han agung jika beliau mati. _Fu Wang_ pasti tahu akan hal ini, jadi dia segera menyergah perkataan _Lao Zucong._ "_Lao Zucong, _bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjadi Kaisar untuk Dinasti Han agung? Ini sama sekali tidak benar! Tujuan didirikannya Shu ini adalah untuk melindungi Dinasti Han agung, bukan supaya aku dapat merebutnya! Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti Sun Quan atau Cao Pi yang kemaruk!" Ucapnya dengan tegas menampik usulan _Lao Zucong_. Aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun seketika tersenyum menang.

"Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun," _Fu Wang_ memanggil kembali. "Terima kasih atas informasi yang penting ini! Aku akan segera membicarakannya dengan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Kalian bisa tenang sekarang! Juga, katakan pada Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying, jika Sun Quan sampai berani mengusir mereka, Shu akan selalu terbuka untuk mereka!" Kami mengangguk dan tersenyum membalas senyuman _Fu Wang_. Ternyata masalah selesai dengan begitu mudah. Syukurlah...

"Jika urusan ini sudah selesai, Ayahanda Kaisar..." Ucapku sambil sekali lagi bersoja. "Maka kami mohon undur diri dul..."

"Tunggu sebentar, Yan Lu!"

Omonganku dengan cepat dipotong oleh _Lao Zucong _yang sekarang berdiri. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya. Ini bukannya membuatku tenang, melainkan membuatku was-was. Dengan dahi mengernyit aku menurunkan tangan dan tetap berdiri tegak, diam menunggu apa yang ingin dikatakan oleh beliau. Kalau beliau tersenyum seperti itu, berarti ada sesuatu yang direncanakan, dan kemungkinan besar rencananya bukan sesuatu yang baik.

_Lao Zucong_ memandangku dan Zhao Yun bergantian. Celaka... sepertinya aku sudah mulai bisa menebak.

"Selama berada di _Fenghuang Xian_, aku terus memikirkan tentang kau, cucuku yang sampai sekarang belum memiliki jodoh." Ia memulai. "Lalu aku juga berpikir tentang Jendral Zhao Yun yang merupakan salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Macan dari Shu. Baik kau maupun Jendral Zhao Yun masih muda dan belum menikah. Apalagi, kau adalah putri yang paling dibanggakan di Shu, sementara Jendral Zhao Yun boleh jadi adalah jendral terbaik di Shu."

"Lho? _Lao Zucong_?" _Fu Wang_ kelihatan sangat bingung. Tentu saja _Fu Wang_ juga mulai bisa menebak-nebak, dan hal itu sekarang membuatnya kelihatan panik dan cemas. "Apa maksud _Lao Zucong_? Memangnya kenapa dengan Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun?"

_Lao Zucong _tersenyum puas, kelihatannya bangga dengan rencananya yang absurd itu. "Aku berniat menjodohkan Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun."

DEG! Meski aku sudah mengantisipasinya, tetapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa menahan kekagetanku. Rupanya dugaanku sama sekali tidak salah.

Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei buka mulut dalam waktu yang bersamaan, tetapi _Fu Wang_ sudah membantah _Lao Zucong _terlebih dahulu! "Itu tidak mungkin terjadi, _Lao Zucong_!" Seru _Fu Wang_ dengan keras menyatakan protes. "Baik aku dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sudah memikirkan siapa yang pantas dijodohkan oleh Yan Lu! Dan itu adalah Jiang Wei!"

"APA?" _Lao Zucong_ melotot. Kelihatan jelas kalau ia marah sampai mukanya berubah hijau. Tapi sebenarnya boleh dibilang kalau kami lebih marah lagi. Yah, memang ada adat yang mengatur perjodohan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Tapi aku tidak mau terlibat dengan adat yang sangat tidak masuk akal itu! Lagipula, rupanya _Fu Wang_ dan Perdana Mentri juga mendukung hubunganku dan Jiang Wei. Rupanya benar kata Lu Xun! Sebenarnya kami berdua sudah dijodohkan sejak kecil, tetapi tidak ada yang mengatakan hal tersebut pada kami dan membiarkan kami merasakan perasaan itu sendiri tanpa paksaan! Rencana _Fu Wang_ dan Perdana Mentri sebenarnya begitu!

Tetapi... karena _Lao Zucong _yang suka ikut campur ini... rencana itu akan digagalkan...!

"Liu Bei! Mengenai masa depan Yan Lu, kau lebih memilih berunding dengan Perdana Mentri daripada denganku?" Bentak _Lao Zucong._ Satu hal yang kusayang dari _Fu Wang_ adalah, meski seorang Kaisar, tetap tidak berani menentang kehendak ibunya yang tidak masuk akal itu! Yah, memang benar harus kuakui bahwa _Fu Wang_ adalah anak yang hormat pada ibunya, tetapi ini keterlaluan! "Apalagi kau hendak menjodohkan Yan Lu dengan seorang kelahiran Wei yang tidak jelas asalnya? Apa di Shu ini sudah tidak ada laki-laki lain yang lebih pantas?"

"_Lao Zucong_!" Serga Jiang Wei cepat. Sekarang ia menjatuhkan diri di atas satu lututnya, dengan punggung membungkuk dan tangan bersoja. "Memang benar aku ini adalah seorang yang lahir dari Wei. Bahkan sampai sekarang logat Wei-ku masih terasa. Namun aku tahu diri untuk tetap setia pada Shu! Aku tidak mungkin akan melakukan hal yang buruk pada _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!" Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan emosi membara. Aku yakin Jiang Wei pasti mati-matian berjuang untuk tetap hormat dan sopan.

_Lao Zucong_ tentu tidak akan semudah itu mendengar perkataan Jiang Wei. Beliau menatapnya dengan tatapan merendahkan, sebelum membentak. "Kau tidak usah banyak bicara! Laki-laki Wei sepertimu jangan berharap bisa mendapat gadis dari Shu, apalagi seorang putri seperti Yan Lu!"

Tanganku terkepal. Kali ini aku pun bersuara, tetapi tidak berlutut seperti Jiang Wei. "Aku tidak menerima perjodohan ini!" Seruku dengan tegas, seketika membuat _Lao Zucong_ terkejut bukan main. "Aku dan Jiang Wei saling mencintai! Bahkan kami telah mengikat janji di Gerbang Phoenix! Bahkan jika masih kurang, hal itu disaksikan oleh sang Phoenix! Bahkan dia sendiri mengizinkan kami bersumpah demi dirinya, seperti yang dilakukan leluhur Sima Xiangru dan Zhou Wenjun yang biasanya digambarkan dalam lukisan!"

Penuturanku yang panjang ini membuat _Lao Zucong_ menggeram marah. Sepertinya benar-benar beliau tidak bisa lebih marah lagi. "Bersumpah atas Phoenix itu katamu? Kalau itu memang benar, maka Phoenix yang kau katakan itu pasti bukan Phoenix!" _Lao Zucong_ berseru, sekali lagi dengan telunjuk yang menuding.

Apa? Menyangkali Phoenix itu hanya karena pikirannya tidak sesuai dengan rencananya? Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan kepala _Lao Zucong_?

"_Lao Zucong_!" Sudah kuduga. Zhao Yun sendiri tidak bisa tinggal diam. Dia juga dengan segera membantah hal tersebut. "Bukan hanya _gongzhu_ Yan Lu saja yang sudah memiliki orang yang dia cintai! Aku juga! Aku sudah bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang kucintai!" Serunya dengan lantang dan jelas. _Lao Zucong _yang sudah tidak bisa lebih kaget lagi karena usulnya ditentang hanya bisa mematung dengan mata tetap melotot. "Dan, sama seperti _gongzhu_ Yan Lu serta Jiang Wei, kami pun disaksikan oleh sang Phoenix itu!"

"Siapa dia?" Tanya _Lao Zucong_ dengan suar membentak.

"Dia ada di sini sekarang!" Jawabnya dengan cepat. Suaranya tidak kalah keras dari suara _Lao Zucong. _Entahdarimana Zhao Yun mendapat nyali sebesar ini. Kelihatannya, itu karena Zhao Yun luar biasa benci pada _Lao Zucong, _meski aku belum tahu alasannya. "Sebenarnya yang datang di Shu ini ada tiga orang dari Wu! Sepasang Phoenix itu, yang satu ahli strategi sementara yang satu lagi adalah putri Wu, dan yang terakhir adalah gadis yang kucintai! Dia adalah adik sepupu dari putri Wu itu, sekaligus putri dari Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu! Namanya Zhou Ying!"

_Lao Zucong_, seperti biasa, begitu jijik dan muak mendengar Wu, seolah-olah seperti orang yang akan muntah saja. "Dari Wu katamu? Mana ada gadis di Wu yang dapat dibandingkan dengan Yan Lu?" Balasnya pada Zhao Yun dengan sengit. "Tidak bisa! Kalian semua tidak bisa menentang keputusanku! Aku adalah Ibusuri Shu, ibu dari Kaisar sendiri!" Satu seruan itu seperti menyimpulkan semuanya! _Lao Zucong _dengan segala rencananya yang absurd ini hendak menikahkanku dengan Zhao Yun? Dia kira kami ini apa? Dia kira menikahkan manusia seperti menikahkan anjing dan babi? Menikahkan tanpa rasa cinta?

Zhao Yun mendesis dalam kemarahan. Aku juga! Jiang Wei juga! Siapa yang akan terima jika dengan siapa kami harus saling mencintai ditentukan? "Orang-orang Wu sama sekali tidak rendahan!" Kali ini Zhao Yun berseru dengan suara keras! Benar-benar seruannya menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit! Semua orang di dalam _Wanyuandian_ ini sampai tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. "Akan kubuktikan itu! Zhou Ying adalah gadis yang kucintai, dan dia pantas untukku!"

Untuk sesaat, ruangan ini sangat hening sesudah teriakan Zhao Yun.

Namun tidak berlangsung lama. _Lao Zucong_ yang sudah kalap langsung menyentak balik. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, buktikan hal itu, Jendral Zhao Yun!" Tantang _Lao Zucong._ Ini membuat kami semua mendelik kaget, tentu saja! "Kau bilang ada putri Wu itu dan gadis yang kau cintai, bukan? Panggil kedua putri Wu itu besok! Aku akan melihat kebolehan mereka berdua! Jika mereka memang cukup layak, maka lakukan semaumu!"

T-tunggu sebentar! Masalahnya hanya pada Zhou Ying saja, kan? Kenapa sekarang _Lao Zucong_ meminta kedua putri Wu menghadap? Kenapa Yangmei juga terlibat? Yah, sebenarnya tidak apa-apa jika Yangmei sama seperti Zhou Ying. Tapi Yangmei itu kan gadis yang luar biasa nakal dan tingkahnya sama sekali tidak seperti putri! Cukup hanya dengan sekilas pandang ke penampilan Yangmei yang seperti laki-laki saja, _Lao Zucong_ pasti akan dengan mentah-mentah menolak Yangmei! Yang benar saja!

Aku bertukar pandang dengan Zhao Yun. Juga kepada Jiang Wei. Bagaimana kami bisa tidak gugup bukan buatan?

"_Lao Zucong_!" Aku langsung bersoja dengan cepat. "Kenapa harus melibatkan kedua putri Wu sekaligus? Gadis yang dicintai oleh Zhao Yun hanya Zhou Ying saja!"

"Kedua putri Wu itu harus dilihat! Apa benar Wu adalah tempat seperti yang Jendral Zhao Yun katakan, atau hanyalah kumpulan sampah saja!" Balas _Lao Zucong_ tetap teguh pada pendiriannya itu. S-sial...! "Lagipula, itu berarti putri Wu yang satunya adalah Phoenix itu, bukan? Huang? Aku ingin melihat apakah dia benar-benar Phoenix itu! Jika dia adalah Phoenix, tentu dia memiliki kelembutan dan tata krama serta kesopansantunan yang luar biasa sebagai seorang gadis!"

Kalau ada hal yang sama sekali tidak Yangmei, itu adalah lembut, bertata krama, dan sopan! Kalau _Lao Zucong_ ingin mencari yang seperti itu, seharusnya dia memanggil Lu Xun! Bukan Yangmei! Cih... sialan... Bagaimana sekarang?

"Kenapa kalian tampak ragu? Aku sudah memberi kalian kesempatan!" Seru _Lao Zucong_. "Sekarang silahkan kalian meninggalkan tempat ini! Katakan pada kedua putri Wu itu untuk bersiap sebaik-baiknya untuk menghadapku besok!"

Benar-benar... kami tidak punya pilihan lain...!

Akhirnya, kami bertiga hanya bisa meninggalkan tempat itu dengan perasaan galau.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"A-APAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJA!"

Aku mendesah panjang. Sudah kuduga, Yangmei tidak mungkin bisa menerima hal ini! "Kumohon, Yangmei! Keadaan ini benar-benar gawat!" Nyaris saja aku membentaknya. "Kalau kau tidak maju, maka aku, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying semua akan berada dalam masalah!"

Bukan cuma Yangmei yang terkejut. Zhou Ying juga. "A-aku... aku siap menghadap Yang Mulia Ibusuri!" Ucapnya berusaha tegas. Entah dia benar-benar siap atau agar kami tidak mengkhawatirkannya. Tapi sejujurnya aku sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan Zhou Ying. Dia sopan, bertutur kata halus, dan tentunya ahli dalam literatur dan musik. Bagaimanapun, ayahnya adalah Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu dan semasa kecilnya dihabiskan bersama neneknya untuk mendalami ajaran Kong Fuzi dan Laozi. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan! Masalahnya sekarang adalah... "Tapi... apa Meimei harus menghadap juga...?"

Zhao Yun mendesis kesal. "Itulah tidak masuk akalnya _Lao Zucong_! Sialan!" Serunya sambil menggebrak meja, membuat barang-barang seketika berjatuhan. "Dia bahkan ingin membuktikan apakah Yangmei itu Phoenix!" Untung saja kami sudah menyuruh kasim dan dayang yang berada di _Wenchangdian_ ini pergi. Kalau tidak, pasti akan menimbulkan kehebohan lagi.

"Hah? Itu sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!" Sergah Yangmei dengan wajah kesal bukan buatan. Asap sudah keluar dari hidungnya sekarang.

Lu Xun, meskipun tetap tidak menunjukkan kemarahan, tetap saja terlihat kesal. Apalagi saat kami menceritakan perihal _Lao Zucong_ yang menjelek-jelekan Wu dengan sangat. "Memangnya bukti apa yang ingin dilihat Yang Mulia Ibusuri dari seorang Phoenix?"

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, menatap mata emasnya yang tajam dan berkilat-kilat seperti pisau. Benar, Lu Xun bukan cuma khwatir dengan Yangmei. Tetapi aku tahu dia pasti juga marah karena dimintai bukti seperti ini! Dulu bukankah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei juga memaksanya berkali-kali untuk menunjukkan bukti bahwa ia seorang Phoenix? Dan tidak peduli berapa kalipun Lu Xun menunjukkannya, dengan sangat jelas pula, mereka tetap saja tidak mau mengakuinya! Kurasa, Lu Xun sudah bisa menebak bahwa ujung-ujungnya _Lao Zucong_ juga tidak akan mempercayai mereka berdua adalah Phoenix.

"_Lao Zucong _bilang..." Jawab Zhao Yun sambil berusaha mengontrol emosinya yang sudah meluap-luap "...Phoenix tentu memiliki kelembutan dan tata krama serta kesopansantunan yang luar biasa sebagai seorang gadis."

Yangmei mendengus keras seperti banteng. Ternyata dia pun memiliki tabiat jelek seperti Zhao Yun! Suka menggebrak meja atau barang apa saja kalau sudah kalap! "Mana bisa aku jadi lembut, bertata krama, dan sopan hanya dalam waktu semalam! Aku pasti bisa suatu saat nanti, tapi tidak mungkin besok!" Teriak Yangmei sambil memukul meja berulang-ulang. Benar-benar ia merasa terhina sekali! Untunglah dia tidak ikut menghadap _Lao Zucong_. "Kalau ingin melihat Phoenix yang lembut, bertata krama, dan sopan, kenapa tidak menyuruh Lu Xun yang menghadap saja? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena yang diminta _Lao Zucong _adalah seorang putri Wu, Yangmei! Bukan ahli strategi Wu!" Untuk yang keseratus kalinya kuulangi kata-kata itu. Yangmei ini benar-benar membuatku mengulangi hal ini terus!

Yangmei, begitu kubentak, kelihatan bertambah kesal tapi juga sedih. Sangking kacaunya perasaannya, dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya...

... dan tahu apa yang dia lakukan?

Tentu saja dia langsung berlari ke arah Lu Xun, duduk di pangkuannya, memeluknya erat-erat, dan menangis sejadi-jadinya! Yah, sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang mengejutkan sih. Kalau perasaan Yangmei sedang jelek-jeleknya, hanya Lu Xun saja yang bisa menghibur... "Lu Xun! Bagaimana ini? Aku akan bertemu dengan nenek sihir jahat yang akan memarahiku kalau aku tidak lembut, bertata krama, dan sopan! Aku takut! Aku benar-benar takut sampai aku ingin mati saja sekarang!" Tangisnya dengan suara terisak-isak. Benar-benar tingkahnya masih seperti anak kecil... yang seperti ini bagaimana bisa besok bertemu dengan _Lao Zucong_? Memikirkannya saja sudah pusing tujuh keliling.

Lu Xun pun melingkarkan tangannya di tubuh Yangmei. "Meimei... tenanglah... semua akan baik-baik saja..." Cuma itu yang dikatakan Lu Xun. Tapi Yangmei sendiri tidak bisa melihat kalau Lu Xun juga setengah mati bingung dengan keadaan seperti ini.

Nah, keadaannya sekarang benar-benar sudah melampaui batas gawat.

Kualihkan pandanganku ke arah Jiang Wei yang dari tadi cuma duduk termangu tanpa mengatakan apapun, seperti orang bodoh yang sudah kehilangan segalanya. "Kau juga! Jangan hanya diam saja! Bantu kami berpikir!" Seruku stress bukan buatan.

Jiang Wei masih terlihat tercenung-cenung sendiri.

"Hei! Aku bicara denganmu!" Bentakku sekali lagi.

Kali ini barulah dia merespon. "Sebentar, Yan Lu..." Ujarnya. "Aku punya ide..."

Demi mendengar kata 'ide', kami berlima langsung menembakkan tatapan padanya dengan penuh harap dan rasa penasaran, seketika menghambur ke arahnya seperti semut mendatangi gula. "Ide? Ide apa? Kau punya ide bagaimana?"

Jiang Wei menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ideku adalah..." Kemudian jarinya diacungkan ke arah Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, kau harus jadi perempuan."

APAAAAAAAAA? Ide gila macam apa itu?

Ya Tian... tak kusangka bertahun-tahun dia menjadi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, sekarang ide yang bisa diberikan olehnya adalah ide gila seperti itu!

"Jiang Wei...! Kau ini...!" Seruku nyaris menjitak kepalanya.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Itu satu-satunya jalan!"

Zhao Yun mengurut-urut dagu. "Sebenarnya, usul Jiang Wei tidak terlalu buruk..."

A-apa? Bahkan sekarang Zhao Yun pun setuju? Ya Tian! Mereka kira Lu Xun itu apa?

"Lu Xun kita suruh menyamar jadi Yangmei! Kemudian Yangmei kita sembunyikan!" Jiang Wei berusaha menjelaskan sementara aku sudah siap menghajarnya dengan benda apapun di tempat ini. "Kalau Lu Xun yang maju, aku yakin dia bisa bersikap lembut, bertata krama, dan sopan-santun! Bahkan aku juga yakin Lu Xun lebih mudah bersikap seperti putri terhormat daripada Yangmei! Benar, kan?"

"Tapi Lu Xun itu laki-laki! Kau sudah gila, ya?" Balasku.

"Tidak begitu, Yan Lu!" Nah, sekarang Zhao Yun pun ikut-ikutan setuju pada Jiang Wei! Heran! Biasanya dua orang ini selalu tidak sependapat, tetapi kali ini mereka kerja sama untuk menentangku! "Lu Xun, meski laki-laki, tapi dia lebih cantik dari Yangmei! Dan lagi, dia tidak lebih tinggi darimu! Perawakannya juga tidak terlalu besar seperti jendral-jendral, malah bisa dibilang tubuhnya seperti perempuan, tentu sangat mudah untuk memakai baju putri!" Jelas Zhao Yun mati-matian, tentu saja sambil menahan takut saat melihat tombak yang sudah siap di tanganku.

"Yan Lu! Ingatlah! Kita semua adalah taruhannya!" Seru Jiang Wei lagi.

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan kegilaan mereka berdua! Sayang sekali, tepat sebelum tombakku menembus mereka berdua, seseorang sudah berdiri di antara aku dan mereka!

Ternyata Yangmei! Putri Wu itu dengan wajah hijau karena marah, asap keluar dari telinga dan hidung, langsung menarik kerah baju Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun bersamaan dengan angkara murka yang sudah bagai gunung meletus! "APA KAU BILAAAAANG?" Teriakan Yangmei membahana memenuhi ruangan ini, sampai-sampai bisa membuat poci teh dan jendela pecah semua! "Kau bilang Lu Xun cantik seperti perempuan? Kau bilang tubuhnya seperti perempuan dan gampang memakai baju putri? Kau kira dia siapa, hah? MATI SAJAAAAAAAAAA!"

Wah... wah... wah... ternyata Yangmei yang marah karena Lu Xun dihina sama mengerikannya dengan Lu Xun yang marah karena Yangmei dihina. Pasangan ini benar-benar mengerikan...

Yah, untung saja bagi mereka berdua, sebelum nyawa mereka terenggut oleh putri Wu yang kalap itu, Lu Xun maju dan menghentikan kekasihnya. Lu Xun benar-benar bagaikan air jernih yang bisa memadamkan api kemarahan Yangmei. Hebat sekali... "Meimei! Meimei! Hentikan!" Serunya sambil memeluk Yangmei dari belakang. Seketika itu juga Yangmei berhenti.

"T-tapi...! Lu Xun! Mereka bilang kau...!" Bantah Yangmei.

Lu Xun mendesah sambil memberikan senyum lembut. Satu jarinya di depan bibir Yangmei, seolah menyuruhnya untuk tidak bicara lagi. "Meimei, aku senang kau maju membelaku begitu, tetapi itu sama sekali tidak perlu..." Nggg... kenapa sekarang situasinya berbeda, ya? Kenapa kami sekarang menyaksikan mereka bermanja-manja dan bercinta satu sama lain? Kurasa ini waktu yang tidak tepat...

"Lu Xun..." Yangmei menggenggam baju Lu Xun kuat-kuat, kemudian memeluknya lagi. "Jadi harus bagaimana?"

Seseorang, tolong hentikan kesia-siaan ini... Kami sudah tidak punya waktu lagi...

"Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei berkata begitu, ini semua karena keadaan ini benar-benar sudah genting sekali, Meimei..." Jawab Lu Xun masih dengan suara yang lembut dan perlahan, menenangkan kekasihnya. Tangannya membelai rambut perak Yangmei. "Meimei, kau harus tahu... ini mempertaruhkan nasib Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu. Jadi, kita harus mengerti..."

A-APA? Jadi Lu Xun akan benar-benar menyamar menjadi putri? TIDAAAAAAAAK!

"Jadi, memang harus begitu, ya..." Perlahan Yangmei melepas pelukannya, menatap mata emas Lu Xun dalam-dalam dengan mata peraknya yang sudah berair. Mata mereka bersirobok lama sekali, benar-benar seperti pertunjukkan drama... "Kau benar-benar akan menyamar jadi aku, Lu Xun...?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Lu Xun dengan perlahan...

... sebelum suaranya menjadi keras dan membentak!

Ya Tian... memang dunia sudah terbalik dan langit berputar!

"... TIDAAAAAK! KAU PIKIR AKU APA? MEMAKAI BAJU PEREMPUAN YANG PANJANG DAN MELAMBAI-LAMBAI, BERDANDAN DAN BERPUISI SEBAGAI SEORANG WANITA? YANG BENAR SAJA!" Serunya sebelum kemudian, dengan kecepatan kilat, menarik tangan Yangmei dan berlari menuju lantai atas! "AYO KITA LAKUKAN LATIHAN NERAKA, MEIMEIIIIIII!"

Pasangan ajaib itu akhirnya pergi...

"T-tidak bisa jadi..." Jiang Wei yang masih berada di lantai kelihatan seperti orang putus harapan begitu. Dan memang secara harafiah dia memang putus harapan. "Lu Xun... Sang Phoenix...! Harapan kita satu-satunya...!"

Rasanya kalau boleh orang satu ini ingin kuinjak-injak dan kubuang di Sungai Huang He! Keterlaluan sekali! "Dia memang harapan kita satu-satunya! Tapi itu bukan berarti dengan cara menyuruhnya menyamar jadi seorang putri! Laki-laki siapa yang tidak terhina jika disuruh memakai baju perempuan, berdandan dengan segala bedak dan pemerah pipi, memakai hiasan rambut aneh-aneh? Apalagi jika laki-laki itu adalah seorang Phoenix!" Kulontarkan kalimat itu semua dengan penuh kemarahan, demi mengembalikan kewarasan Jiang Wei yang entah sudah terbang ke langit mana gara-gara bertemu _Lao Zucong_.

Seolah belum tahu bahayanya, Zhao Yun ikut-ikutan! "Lho? Justru kau salah, Yan Lu! Bukankah kita sering melihat lukisan-lukisan sepasang Phoenix? Di sana kan Feng selalu digambarkan lebih cantik daripada Huang? Ya, kan? Dengan bulu keemasannya yang tujuh warna, serta sayapnya yang seperti matahari?" Ujarnya. "Ya, kan, Zhou Ying?"

Cih! Memang mereka semua sudah gila! Hanya gara-gara kedatangan seorang _Lao Zucong_ saja sudah membuat mereka ingin memakaikan baju putri pada Lu Xun! Ini sih bukan hanya mempermalukan Lu Xun, tetapi juga mempermalukan Shu sendiri! Nah, sekarang duo brengsek ini masih saja minta pembelaan pada Zhou Ying! Pasti Zhou Ying sendiri juga tidak setuju dengan ide gila mereka!

Tapi, Zhou Ying masih saja diam sambil tetap berpikir keras. Baru sesudah agak lama, dia menjawab. "Sebenarnya, aku lumayan setuju dengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei..."

"APAAAAAA? Zhou Ying, kau juga sudah gila?" Tanyaku dengan suara bentakkan sambil mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya.

"Aiya! Langit! Bumi!" Zhou Ying meronta-ronta. Tentu saja langsung kulepaskan sebelum terjadi celaka lain! Kami sudah cukup celaka, tidak perlu ditambah celaka lain lagi! "Yan Lu, bukannya aku ingin mencelakakan Lu Xun. Tapi keadaan ini benar-benar genting! Kita berempat-lah taruhannya! Meimei tidak bisa diandalkan. Kalau tidak mengandalkan Lu Xun, mau mengandalkan siapa lagi?"

Sekarang Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sudah tersenyum menang. Ya Tian! Mereka pakai alat apa sampai berhasil membuat Zhou Ying setuju pada ide bejat mereka? "Tapi bayangkan saja, Zhou Ying! Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa menyamar jadi seorang gadis? Dan yang lebih parah, menjadi seorang putri?"

Zhou Ying mendesah. "Yan Lu, sebenarnya, bukannya Lu Xun tidak bisa menyamar jadi perempuan..." Ujarnya berusaha menjelaskan, meski tentu saja dengan takut-takut. "Memang sih dia tidak pernah menyamar jadi perempuan. Tapi itu bukan berarti dia tidak bisa! Lagipula, menurutku mengubah Lu Xun menjadi perempuan, atau tepatnya menjadi putri yang terhormat dan anggun, jauh lebih mudah daripada membuat Meimei menghafalkan satu puisi saja!"

"Kata-kata Zhou Ying itu tepat sekali!" Celetuk Jiang Wei. "Yan Lu, kau harus realistis! Kalau _Lao Zucong_ meminta Yangmei menghadap sepuluh tahun lagi, mungkin masih tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya _Lao Zucong_ meminta Yangmei menghadap besok pagi! Mana sempat Lu Xun mengajari Yangmei sebanyak itu? Dan yang paling penting, bagaimana Yangmei bisa belajar sebanyak itu?"

"Dan lagi, Yan Lu..." Sekarang Zhao Yun! Aiya, kenapa aku jadi dikeroyok begini? "Untuk Lu Xun menyamar sebagai putri, sama sekali tidak sulit! Lu Xun lebih cantik dari Yangmei! Pasti _Lao Zucong_ tidak akan sadar! Dan sebagai tambahan, kalau besok Yangmei yang menghadap, bisa-bisa _Lao Zucong_ mengira yang dihadapannya itu seorang pangeran Wu, bukan putri Wu!" Nah, kata-kata ini benar-benar kurang ajar. Seandainya Lu Xun ada di sini, Jendral Shu satu ini pasti sudah jadi abu sekarang.

Zhou Ying mangut-mangut. "Eh, benar juga... aku baru saja sadar..." Gumamnya. "Kalau seandainya Yangmei lebih tinggi dari Lu Xun, kita tidak akan mudah membedakan mana yang laki-laki dan mana yang perempuan..."

"Jangan-jangan..." Kali ini Jiang Wei yang sudah gila, makin gila saja! Akal sehatnya entah sudah terbang kemana sekarang! "...sebenarnya selama ini kita salah mengira siapa yang laki-laki dan siapa yang perempuan!"

Sekarang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, memang tidak salah sih Jiang Wei berpikir seperti itu. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sembilan malam, dan itu tandanya waktu untuk Lu Xun mengajari Yangmei segala sesuatu yang ada di otaknya untuk menghadapi _Lao Zucong_ besok tidak sampai dua belas jam. Aku yakin waktu sesedikit itu tidak akan cukup untuk mereka. Apalagi, kami kan baru saja dari perjalanan panjang, tidak mungkin bisa bertahan jika harus bergadang semalaman! Mengingat tabiat Yangmei yang pemalas seperti itu, rasanya lebih mudah memindahkan Gunung Taishan daripada mengajari Yangmei malam-malam begini...

Yah... tidak ada jalan lain. Tapi, apa Lu Xun setuju?

"Ya sudahlah..." Aku mendesah panjang. Begitu mendengar persetujuanku, mereka bertiga langsung dengan kompak melompat kesenangan! Benar-benar ini adalah kesia-siaan tertinggi! "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita harus coba bicara baik-baik dengan Lu Xun. Aku yakin, laki-laki manapun pasti akan merasa direndahkan kalau dipaksa berpenampilan seperti wanita."

Sesudah itu, akhirnya kami semua menuju lantai atas. Namun baru saja kami akan menaiki anak tangga, aku sudah mendengar suara-suara dengan nada berlebihan romantisnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun dan Yangmei? Benar-benar mereka berdua itu...

"M-maafkan aku... Lu Xun..." Itu suara Yangmei yang diselingi berbagai isak tangis. Suaranya terdengar jelas sekali. "Gara-gara aku bodoh... aku sampai melibatkanmu..."

Kemudian gantian Lu Xun. Suaranya masih lembut seperti yang selamanya terjadi. "Sudahlah... menyesalinya pun terlambat..." Katanya. Mulailah kami menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di atas. "Mana tega aku mengajarimu jika kau sampai menangis seperti itu? Kau kira mudah mengajarimu sambil melihatmu tersiksa begitu? Kurasa... memang tidak ada jalan lain..."

"Maaf, Lu Xun... semua gara-gara aku bodoh..."

"Meimei, berjanjilah, ya? Sesudah ini, kau benar-benar harus belajar keras... agar kelak kejadian seperti ini tidak menimpa kita lagi..."

Sementara aku masih mendengarkan ucapan-ucapan mereka dari atas, tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei sudah memelukku dengan tiba-tiba! Ya Tian! Sejak kapan Jiang Wei bertingkah berlebihan begini? Pasti benar-benar karena akal sehatnya sudah terbang! "Ya Tian...! Oh, Yan Lu, aku bersyukur wanita yang kusayangi adalah putri yang begitu anggun, terhormat, pintar, dan bisa apa saja..." Ujarnya, dengan nada yang ingin membuatku muntah sangking berlebihannya. "Untung saja aku tidak jatuh cinta pada seorang putri yang bodoh, nakal, dan tidak bisa diajar seperti Yangmei... Kalau tidak, aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan..."

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Bentakku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari Jiang Wei yang sudah menggila ini. Benar-benar kalau dia sudah kehilangan kewarasan, dia bisa gila sekali. "Lagipula, hati-hati dengan bicaramu itu. Kalau sampai Lu Xun mendengar kata-katamu, dia akan lebih dari sekedar tidak mau mengikuti rencanamu. Bisa-bisa dia akan membunuhmu..."

Tepat sebelum aku selesai bicara, kedua orang itu sudah turun dari lantai dua.

"Lho? Kenapa semua berkumpul di tangga seperti ini?" Tanya Lu Xun kaget. "Ada apa memangnya?"

Daripada menjawab, aku bertanya balik. "Kalau kau sendiri kenapa turun, Lu Xun? Apa sudah selesai latihan nerakanya?"

Tapi Lu Xun tidak semudah itu dikecoh. Tentu saja dia langsung tahu bahwa kami di sini karena ingin memintanya menyamar jadi perempuan. Hebatnya, Lu Xun bisa bersikap pura-pura tidak tahu! "Tidak jadi..." Jawabnya lesu dan pasrah. "Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, aku setuju dengan usul Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. Aku akan menyamar jadi perempuan..."

Sekali lagi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei bersorak degan heboh, melompat-lompat kesana kemari seolah kami sedang merayakan perayaan musim semi! Zhou Ying bernafas lega sementara aku cuma bisa memberikan senyum terima kasih. Pada saat yang sama, Yangmei, sebaliknya, kelihatan khawatir sekali sampai-sampai memeluk lengan Lu Xun makin erat saja. Lu Xun, sebagai gantinya, mengelus kepala Yangmei.

"Tenanglah, Meimei... Kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku..."

"Iya..." Jawab putri Wu itu sambil mengangguk. "Berjuanglah, Lu Xun..."

Akhirnya rencana sudah disetujui. Sekarang tinggal menjalankannya. Yah, kuharap akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi... sekarang sudah malam. Sebaiknya istirahat cukup untuk besok. Pasti besok akan jadi hari yang berat dan melelahkan...

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 74 (Game Master!) kalo lupa~~~

(2) _Lao Zucong_ adalah sebutan orang-orang istana untuk ibusuri dari kerajaan tersebut. Apa itu ibusuri? Ibusuri adalah ibu dari Kaisar! _Lao Zucong_ sendiri secara literal artinya 'Old Ancestor'. Sebutan ini digunakan untuk menghormati seorang ibusuri

(3) _Fenghuang Xian_ adalah sebuah kota yang saya temukan di... Wikipedia *dibantai* secara jujur, saya nggak tau lokasi spesifik dari tempat ini dan sejak kapan kota ini didirikan. Tapi, berhubung cerita saya ini Fanfiction, jadi saya agak ngawur2 sedikit nggak apa, lah~~~

Untuk info tambahan, kalo anda susah membayangkan Ibusuri Shu itu kayak apa, coba sodara liat film Putri Huan Zhu. Nah, di sana kan ada ibusurinya juga (yang rambutnya udah ubanan dan tampangnya sok banget)? Kira2 tampangnya kayak getu, deh~~~

Wokey~ sementara ini kita masih bakal happy2 dengan segala joke~ Dan yang sekarang ini... yups, anda tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini. Jadi, ditunggu chap depan, ya~~~ updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama... XDDDD


	7. Pot Calling the Kettle Black

Yahhh... saya cuma mau bilang bahwa:  
>1. Kita udah mulai masuk ke konflik karena di sini kita udah melihat antagonist yang sebenernya (antagonis yang sebenarnya tentu aja bukan Sun Quan (meski saya nggak terlalu suka Sun Quan...) Karena, seperti yang selalu saya bilang, SAYA NGGAK AKAN MENGGUNAKAN SEORANG CANON CHARACTER DYNASTY WARRIORS UNTUK JADI MAIN ANTAGONISTVILLAIN)  
>2. Cuma mau mengingatkan bahwa genre Coloured Glaze BUKAN fantasy. Jadi, di sini lebih ke arah politik2 getu~~ Meski tentu aja ada beberapa hal yang masih ada fantasynya juga... ^^v Karena kan bagaimanapun sodara harus ingat bahwa Lu Xun n Yangmei di sini adalah Phoenix~~~<br>3. Maaf nggak bisa reply review lagi... . saya akan me-reply review sodara secara masal pas ntar UTS... (karena waktu-waktu UTS dan UAS adalah masa peristirahatan seorang mahasiswa arsitek) Jadi, mohon pengertian... m(_ _)m

Wokey~~~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"Yan Lu! Cepat ambilkan baju-bajumu yang paling bagus!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Hei, Zhao Yun, kau juga jangan diam saja! Bantu Jiang Wei memikirkan cara mengubah warna rambut Lu Xun!"

Akhirnya hari-hari ini benar-benar terjadi. Padahal kemarin aku berharap hari ini jangan sampai ada. Tapi toh akhirnya malapetaka terjadi juga...

Sekarang Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu sedang kalang kabut mendandani Lu Xun supaya bisa seperti wanita, atau tepatnya, bisa seperti putri. Atau tepatnya, bisa sepertiku. Kulihat sementara mereka kalang kabut sendiri, Lu Xun cuma bisa duduk diam dan pasrah membiarkan keempat orang itu mendandaninya semau mereka. Jujur saja, kupikir kali ini Lu Xun benar-benar berkorban banyak untuk teman-teman. Maksudku, bayangkan saja. Aku yang perempuan ini akan sangat marah kalau orang keliru memanggilku '_xiansheng_', yah... meski bukan salah mereka juga karena memang tampangku agak seperti bocah laki-laki ingusan. Nah, sekarang Lu Xun yang benar-benar laki-laki ini bukan cuma akan dipanggil '_guniang_' atau tepatnya '_gongzhu_', tetapi juga harus memakai baju putri dan bertingkah seperti putri!

Lu Xun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Untuk apa warna rambutku juga harus diganti? Bukankah Yang Mulia Ibusuri tidak pernah melihat Yangmei?"

"Tidak begitu!" Balas Jiang Wei. "Meski tidak pernah bertemu, tetapi _Lao Zucong_ tahu bahwa Huang memiliki rambut perak! Ini tandanya, meski tidak pernah bertemu Yangmei, _Lao Zucong_ pasti tetap akan tahu rambut Yangmei berwarna perak!" Kali ini ahli strategi Shu itu benar-benar berpikir keras bagaimana cara mengubah warna rambut Lu Xun yang coklat tanah menjadi perak seperti rambutku. Aku sendiri yang punya rambut perak tidak bisa memberi usul apapun.

Tepatnya, aku tidak membantu apapun selain melihat mereka bertingkah gila-gilaan. Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Aku tidak tega kalau harus melakukan itu semua pada Lu Xun! Pasti Lu Xun sekarang merasa terhina sekali harus didandani seperti perempuan! Dan terutama, dia pasti akan merasa tambah terhina kalau aku adalah satu satu dari mereka yang membantunya.

"Oh! Aku tahu!" Tiba-tiba Zhou Ying menjentikkan jari, sebelum masuk ke dalam ruang dalam, tempat ruang makan, dan kemudian mengeluarkan sekotak tepung terigu! "Kita bisa memakai ini! Dengan begini, pasti rambut Lu Xun bisa terlihat perak!"

"Mana bisa begitu?" Balas Lu Xun sambil menggeleng pasrah. "Rambut Meimei itu perak, bukan putih seperti uban..."

Tapi, meski Lu Xun berkata begitu, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei tetap saja langsung melesat mengambil kotak tepung terigu itu dari tangan Zhou Ying dan menumpahkan isinya di atas kepala Lu Xun yang sedang duduk diam tanpa memberontak! Ya Tian... benar-benar tidak manusiawi sekali! Mereka itu katanya saja temannya, tapi memperlakukannya semena-mena begitu!

"Harus dicoba dulu, Lu Xun!" Ujar Jiang Wei sambil sekarang meratakan seluruh terigu itu di atas rambut Lu Xun. "Setidaknya ini sedikit membantu!"

Zhao Yun masuk ke ruang dalam, kali ini mengeluarkan sekotak garam kristal. "Kalau masih kurang, kita bisa pakai ini! Ini akan membuat rambut Lu Xun terlihat berkilap-kilap kalau kena cahaya!"

Lu Xun lagi-lagi cuma diaaaaa...m saja! Kelihatannya tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sangking tidak habis pikirnya dengan kelakukan teman-temannya. Yah, Lu Xun bisa saja tidak marah dan tetap sabar. Tapi aku tidak! Mana rela aku melihat Lu Xun seperti ini? Mereka ini sebenarnya mau mengerjai Lu Xun, ya? "Hei! Hei! Hei!" Seruku sambil bangkit berdiri, menyebabkan mereka semua menoleh ke arahku. "Kalian ini sebenarnya melakukan apa? Sebentar memakai tepung, sebentar memakai garam! Kalian ini sedang membuat kue atau mau mewarnai rambut Lu Xun?"

Sebagai balasan, Jiang Wei balik membentakku dengan sengit. "Yangmei, ini salahmu!" Serunya. "Kenapa sih kau punya rambut yang begitu tidak umum? Kalau rambutmu berwarna hitam, kami bisa pakai tinta! Kalau rambutmu coklat, kami bisa pakai lumpur! Kalau rambutmu merah, kami bisa pakai darah binatang apa saja! Tapi kalau rambutmu perak, sekarang kami harus bagaimana?"

Aku mematung sendiri seperti orang tolol. Ya Tian... mereka bahkan tega menumpahkan semua barang-barang itu di atas kepala Lu Xun? Yang benar saja... sekarang aku benar-benar bersyukur rambutku berwarna perak. Itu jauh lebih baik untuk Lu Xun.

Sesudah pergulatan yang cukup lama untuk mewarnai rambut Lu Xun, akhirnya ketiga orang itu melihat hasil kerjanya. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Jiang Wei sekarang menatap Lu Xun dalam-dalam.

"Tidak terlalu jelek, sih..." Komentar Zhou Ying pelan. "Tapi masih cukup kelihatan..."

"Tidak masalah!" Ujar Jiang Wei berusaha menenangkan. "Kalau memang masih kelihatan bohongan, kita bisa meminta Yan Lu untuk meminjamkan kain atau apa saja untuk jadi kerudung! Dengan begitu pasti tidak akan ketahuan!"

"Ah, kau benar, Jiang Wei!" Sahut Zhao Yun.

Kalau boleh jujur, tentu saja rambut Lu Xun yang sekarang tetap saja tidak mirip dengan rambutku! Memang sih sekarang rambut coklatnya nyaris tidak kelihatan, dan berkat garam itu sekarang rambutnya kelihatan lumayan berkilau, bahkan seperti kelipan bintang malam. Tapi jujur saja, itu sama sekali tidak mirip dengan rambutku!

Yah... sebaiknya aku tidak protes, mengingat aku tidak memberi konstribusi apapun untuk membantu mereka.

Tak lama sesudah itu, pintu kamar dibuka, atau tepatnya didobrak, dengan cepat oleh orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yan Lu. Putri Shu itu sekarang sedang membawa sangat banyak baju-baju di tangannya. Bagaimana cara Yan Lu mengeluarkan semua baju dalam lemarinya, dan membawanya ke tempat ini, masih teka-teki. Yang jelas, inilah yang menjadi bukti nyata bahwa sebenarnya Yan Lu adalah seorang putri yang benar-benar kuat dan perkasa dari Shu!

"Nih baju-bajunya!" Ujar Yan Lu sambil menjatuhkan semua pakaian itu di atas meja. Ketiga orang yang lain langsung mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju itu guna memilih baju yang cocok untuk Lu Xun. Yan Lu kemudian mengalihkan pandangan pada Lu Xun yang sekarang warna rambutnya berubah. "Ya Tian! Lu Xun benar-benar sangat berubah!"

"Bagaimana? Tidak jelek bukan?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan bangga. "Tapi kurasa tetap saja akan ketahuan. Kau punya kain untuk jadi kerudung, kan?"

"Lumayan juga..." Kata Yan Lu mengomentari. "Yah, kurasa aku punya. Sepertinya tidak masalah..."

Mulailah keempat itu berembuk pakaian mana yang harus dipakai Lu Xun.

"Pokoknya tidak boleh pakaian yang pernah dilihat oleh _Lao Zucong_!" Ujar Yan Lu sambil melempar baju ini, melempar baju itu. "Dan kalau bisa yang berwarna merah, atau jingga, atau kuning, atau merah muda, apapun yang menunjukkan Wu!"

Zhou Ying juga kelihatan panik sekali! Lempar sana lempar sini seolah dunia sudah akan terbalik! "Dan yang pasti, harus yang ukurannya sesuai dengan Lu Xun juga!"

"Kalau itu sih tidak masalah!" Jiang Wei menyahut. "Tinggi badan Lu Xun dan Yan Lu sama! Ukuran tubuh mereka juga tidak jauh berbeda! Masalah ukuran sih sama sekali tidak perlu dipikirkan!"

Sampai beberapa kemudian, Zhao Yun mengangkat sebuah pakaian, sebuah baju terusan panjang dari dada sampai ke kaki tidak berlengan. Gaun itu indah sekali, dengan gradasi warna atas berwarna putih, dan semakin ke bawah semakin berwarna merah muda. Di bawahnya terdapat sulaman-sulaman kecil bunga _shao yao_ yang indah. Menurutku, baju itu sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat amat sederhana. Tapi... justru rasanya akan pas sekali untuk Lu Xun yang juga sangat sederhana...

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini? Kelihatannya ini sangat cocok untuk Lu Xun!"

Merinding aku mendengar hal tersebut. Apalagi Lu Xun. Wajahnya berubah horor saat memandang baju yang harus dikenakannya itu. Tapi yang namanya Lu Xun jelas tidak mengatakan apa-apa selain menyembunyikan hal itu dari teman-temannya...

"Tidak jelek! Tidak jelek!" Ujar Yan Lu dengan cepat. "Dan baju itu belum pernah dilihat oleh _Lao Zucong_!"

"Ayo cepat kita pakaikan pada Lu Xun!" Perintah Jiang Wei sambil menerjang laki-laki Wu itu.

Aku cuma tidak habis pikir. Mereka ingin mendandani Lu Xun sepertiku, kan? Kenapa harus pakai bajunya Yan Lu? Kan lebih tepat kalau pakai bajuku saja? "Hei! Kalian semua!" Seruku, yang seketika membuat mereka berhenti dari pekerjaan itu. "Kenapa tidak memakaikan Lu Xun bajuku ini? Kan kalian ingin dia menyamar menjadi aku?" Tanyaku dengan nada dongkol bukan buatan.

Jiang Wei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak bisa begitu, Yangmei! Sama sekali tidak bisa!" Jawabnya dengan cepat dan lantang. "Bajumu itu sangat terbuka dan tidak sopan! Bukan hanya ukurannya tidak akan cocok untuk Lu Xun, tetapi baju itu kan sama sekali bukan baju putri!"

APAAAA? Jiang Wei itu... Huh! Ya sudahlah! Kan memang aku bukan putri yang sukanya ongkang-ongkang kaki di istana sambil menunggu dayang-dayang datang meladeniku dan menunggu laki-laki yang akan memperistriku! Aneh juga! Kenapa sih putri yang disukai selalu putri yang anggun dan lemah dan tidak bisa apa-apa?

"Kalian berdua pakaikan baju itu pada Lu Xun!" Perintah Yan Lu selaku ketua dalam operasi penyamaran ini. Tentu saja yang disuruhnya adalah Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun yang laki-laki. Kan tidak sopan sekali kalau Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying yang perempuan mengganti baju Lu Xun. Kalau itu sampai terjadi, aku akan marah besar!

Kulihat Lu Xun yang berdiri dengan patuhnya saat disuruh, kelihatannya benar-benar pasrah begitu. Benar-benar aku sampai miris saat melihatnya dilucuti dari pakaiannya...! Sebenarnya sama sekali bukan masalah karena Lu Xun sebentar lagi akan dipakaikan baju putri itu, tetapi saat melihat tanda yang ada di punggungnya. Tanda itu kan memalukan? Meskipun tidak ada maksud menghinanya, tapi Lu Xun pasti merasa malu saat tanda itu ditunjukkan begitu...

Dan ternyata, Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun juga tidak bisa pura-pura tidak melihat tanda itu. Sesaat mereka terhenti dari pekerjaan mereka sejenak, hanya untuk melihat goresan-goresan huruf '_li_' itu, baru akhirnya melanjutkan memakaikan gaun putri itu pada Lu Xun.

Ahhh... dulu Lu Xun menggantikan posisiku untuk menerima tanda itu. Sekarang dia menggantikan posisiku untuk berhadapan dengan Ibusuri Shu yang aku yakin kejam dan jahat seperti nenek sihir...

Hei, hei, hei! Kenapa aku bisa berpikir seperti ini, sih? Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk memikirkan hal-hal masa lalu!

Tanpa usaha yang berarti, dengan mudahnya gaun itu dikenakan oleh Lu Xun. Yang mengerikan adalah, aku tidak menyangka betapa pasnya baju itu di tubuh Lu Xun! Yah... kecuali tentu saja bagian dadanya. Dan maksudku bukan cuma pas secara ukuran, tetapi juga baju berwarna putih gradasi merah muda lembut yang sederhana tetapi manis itu benar-benar cocok sekali dengan Lu Xun! Mengerikan... tetapi memang tidak heran sih, Lu Xun kan tidak pernah megah-megahan dan selalu kelihatan biasa-biasa saja? Tapi tingkahnya yang lembut, sopan, dan rendah hati itu benar-benar manis sekali dan membuat orang suka padanya... Benar-benar _ren jian ren ai_-orang lihat, orang suka. Cukup sekali melihat saja, orang pasti akan langsung suka.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Lu Xun berbalik, memperlihatkan tubuhnya yang sekarang dibalut dengan gaun itu pada empat orang tersebut.

Kontan ini membuat mereka berempat melongo sampai rahang mereka jatuh! Mata mereka melebar saat melihat pemandangan yang sangat ajaib tapi nyata itu.

"Ya Tian..." Yan Lu mendesah sambil menggeleng pelan. "A-aku tidak percaya..."

"Rupanya... di bawah kaki langit ini benar-benar ada laki-laki seperti Lu Xun..." Imbuh Zhou Ying.

Jiang Wei juga cuma bisa melihat dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Luar biasa... tidak heran Lu Xun sering dikira perempuan...!"

Hanya Zhao Yun saja yang berani mengatakan maksud mereka berempat secara gamblang tanpa malu-malu. "Lu Xun... benar-benar cantik sekali seperti bidadari!"

Apa mereka berempat tidak tahu kalau dengan mengucapkan hal-hal itu, Lu Xun makin malu saja? Lihat, sekarang dia cuma bisa menunduk dengan wajahnya memerah dan menghangat. Kedua tangannya memeluk tubuhnya sendiri rapat-rapat, khususnya bahunya yang telanjang. Ya Tian... kenapa orang-orang ini semua tega memperlakukan Lu Xun seperti ini? Kalau sampai mereka berani buka mulut tentang hal ini, aku benar-benar tidak akan pernah memaafkan mereka!

Tapi... tidak bisa tidak, aku harus setuju dengan mereka. Menyedihkan sekali... meski Lu Xun menyamar menjadi putri, atau tepatnya menjadi aku, dia kelihatan jauh lebih baik dariku! Maksudku, dia terlihat lebih cantik dariku meski dia laki-laki. Tubuhnya juga bagus sekali, tidak pendek dan gemuk sepertiku, dan karena itulah baju Yan Lu cocok untuknya. Coba kalau aku yang pakai gaun itu! Bukan hanya gaun itu menyapu-nyapu tanah karena tubuhku yang pendek, tetapi juga akan robek begitu kupakai!

Dan yang paling penting, Lu Xun bisa bersikap sopan sekali. Tutur katanya halus dan berpendidikan. Sementara aku... aku ini putri payah yang bahkan menghafalkan satu puisi saja membutuhkan waktu berhari-hari...

"Nah, coba sekarang kita pakaikan ini!" Ujar Jiang Wei yang menyambar sebuah sutra putih yang setengah transparan yang gunanya adalah untuk selendang. "Ini akan sangat cocok sekali! Kain ini akan berkibar-kibar ditiup angin dan membuat Lu Xun makin anggun!"

"BODOOOOOH!" Bentak Yan Lu sambil mengambil kain itu dari tangan Jiang Wei dengan cepat. "Bagian punggung Lu Xun agak terbuka! Tanda itu masih kelihatan! Kalau kau memakaikan kain yang begini transparan, tanda itu kan tidak bisa ditutupi!"

Jadi akhirnya mereka mengobrak-abrik tumpukan baju Yan Lu yang sudah tidak karuan itu untuk mencari sepotong pakaian yang dapat menutupi lengan, bahu, dan punggung Lu Xun. Mereka menemukan sebuah pakaian atas dengan lengan panjang berwarna putih yang sama indahnya, terbuat dari kain sutra tetapi bukan yang tembus pandang seperti tadi. Tidak butuh banyak waktu untuk mereka memakaikan baju itu pada Lu Xun. Dan, seperti keinginan Jiang Wei, karena baju itu memiliki lengan yang longgar, bagian lengan tersebut pasti akan berkibar-kibar kalau tertiup angin.

"Pakaian sudah selesai! Sekarang tinggal perhiasan!" Ucap Yan Lu, masih dengan panik dan terburu-buru seperti tadi. Ia membuka kotak perhiasannya yang tadi dibawanya dan mengambil beberapa perhiasan yang tidak pernah dilihat si Ibusuri. Berhubung penampilan Lu Xun sederhana, ditambah dengan pakaiannya yang berwarna putih dengan sedikit merah muda, mereka memilih beberapa perhiasan dari mutiara yang polos dan tidak terlalu mewah.

Sutra putih transparan yang bentuknya selendang tadi juga dipakaikan di kepala Lu Xun sebagai kerudung. Yan Lu menyematkan beberapa bunga _shao yao_ putih di rambutnya yang sekarang juga berwarna putih itu.

"Nah! Sudah selesai! Sekarang hanya tinggal memakaikan bedak dan pemerah bibir!" Ujar Yan Lu sambil memberikan kedua benda itu pada Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. "Kalian bisa memakaikannya pada Lu Xun, kan? Bagus! Sekarang aku akan mengurusi Zhou Ying dulu!" Dua gadis itu pergi dengan segera. Satu hal yang pasti adalah mendandani Zhou Ying yang memang sudah perempuan pasti tidak akan sesulit mendandani Lu Xun.

Tapi yang aku tidak mengerti adalah, bagaimana Yan Lu bisa menyuruh Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei memakaikan bedak dan pemerah bibir pada Lu Xun? Mereka kan laki-laki? Mana tahu cara memakainya?

Baru sesudah Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying pergi, keduanya jadi bingung sendiri.

"Celaka, Zhao Yun..." Ucap Jiang Wei seperti orang tolol. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara memakaikan benda-benda aneh ini pada Lu Xun..."

"Sama..." Zhao Yun mengangguk setuju. "Begini saja. Daripada susah-susah memakaikan bedak dan pemerah bibir ini pada Lu Xun, sebaiknya kita periksa dulu apakah ada sesuatu yang kurang dari pekerjaan kita." Dengan begitu, kedua orang aneh ini mengamat-amati Lu Xun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki.

"Nggg... Zhao Yun. Kurasa ada sesuatu yang kurang. Pikiranmu sama dengan pikiranku?" Tanya Jiang Wei.

"Kurasa sama, Jiang Wei..."

Sesudah itu, keduanya pergi dengan cepat! Lu Xun yang ditinggal sendirian sampai bingung sendiri. Aku juga penasaran. Tidak lama kemudian, mereka kembali sambil membawa sesuatu. Di tangan masing-masing terdapat sebuah kain yang diremas-remas menjadi seperti bola. Uh-oh... kurasa aku tahu apa yang mereka maksud kurang.

Lu Xun juga kelihatannya sudah bisa menebak. Wajahnya berubah horor saat melihat benda itu, dan terutama saat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei mendekat. Aku? Aku sendiri cuma bisa sembunyi di balik kursi karena takut melihat apa yang akan terjadi. "Ohhh... jangan... jangan, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei... Itu terlalu memalukan..."

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kalau mau melakukan sesuatu, harus melakukannya dengan totalitas!" Sergah Jiang Wei. Meski aku bilang aku takut, tetapi toh aku mengintip dari balik kursi. Mataku mendelik lebar saat melihat Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun berusaha memasukkan dua benda di tangan mereka ke dada Lu Xun yang terlalu kecil untuk gaun itu. Lagi-lagi, seperti biasa, Lu Xun tidak meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Pokoknya benar-benar menerima nasib saja! Ya Tian...

Sesudah pemaksan yang mengerikan itu selesai, baru aku berani melihat. Memang lebih baik sih, dan dengan begitu penampilannya lebih meyakinkan sebagai wanita. Tapi hasilnya tidak sebanding dengan pengorbanan Lu Xun! Bukan cuma sekarang dia jadi malu setengah mati, dia juga tentu saja tidak nyaman bergerak! Sumpah... rasanya Lu Xun sudah tidak bisa merasa lebih tersiksa dan lebih terhina dari ini. Rambutnya yang diubah jadi perak dengan tepung dan garam, gaun putri yang dibalutkan di tubuhnya, kerudung putih itu, hiasan kepala dan perhiasan lainnya, dan sekarang dada palsu! Kalau boleh aku bilang, seorang banci saja diperlakukan lebih manusiawi dari ini! Dasar sialan mereka semuaaaaaa!

"Nah, sekarang sudah sempurna!" Puji Zhao Yun dengan bangga. "Yah, kecuali bedak dan pemerah bibir ini..."

Jiang Wei mengangkat bahu. "Kurasa kita benar-benar harus memakaikannya, Zhao Yun. Ayo kita coba!"

Aku sudah tidak tahan lagi dengan semua ini! Pada akhirnya, aku berdiri, kemudian dengan langkah menghentak menghampiri mereka berdua, dan menyambar alat kecantikan itu dari tangan mereka! "Kalian sudah keterlaluan, tahu!" Bentakku menahan marah. Kalau boleh, sekarang mereka berdua akan kulemparkan ke Sungai Huang He biar jadi makanan ikan paus! "Lagipula, mana bisa kalian memakaikan bedak dan pemerah bibir pada Lu Xun? Biar aku saja yang pakaikan!"

Untuk sesaat mereka berdua terkejut, tetapi tidak lama. "Lho? Memangnya kau bisa, Yangmei? Kau kan sama laki-lakinya dengan kami..." Omongan Zhao Yun terhenti di tengah-tengah. Ohhh... aku sadar kenapa. Karena Zhao Yun sadar dia ditatap dengan sangat tajam oleh Lu Xun. Heee... Lu Xun kalau mendengarku dihina, pasti cukup dengan tatapan dan auranya saja bisa menghentikan orang yang menghinaku. Luar biasa sekali, kan? "Nggg... kupikir tidak juga... silahkan kau saja yang memakaikan." Katanya pada akhirnya sebelum keduanya menjauh.

Baguslah orang-orang bodoh itu pergi. Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi melihat mereka membuat Lu Xun seperti ini! Kalau boleh kubilang, sepertinya gara-gara ini mereka sudah mengira Lu Xun jadi perempuan betulan! Keterlaluan!

Aku membuka penutup bedak itu, kemudian baru menghadap ke arah Lu Xun...

... dan ternyata dia juga menatap ke arahku.

Sumpah aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang tersembunyi di balik mata emasnya. Yang pasti itu bukan perasaan terhina, perasaan direndahkan, apalagi perasaan marah dan kesal! Dia cuma menatapku dengan wajah bingung saja, tetapi senyum itu masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Meimei...?"

Suara Lu Xun terdengar ringan sekali, seperti suara denting lonceng angin. Benar-benar, suaranya halus dan lembut seperti suara anak-anak. Mungkin karena inilah mereka berempat menganggap tidak apa-apa jika Lu Xun menyamar jadi perempuan. Toh suaranya yang merdu tetapi ringan itu, meski tidak benar-benar seperti suara perempuan, tetapi seperti suara anak-anak. Kurasa itu tidak akan membuatnya ketahuan.

Heran... padahal biasanya suara Lu Xun kalau bicara dengan biasa tidak seperti ini. Lu Xun hanya bersuara ringan seperti anak-anak kalau dia... menyanyi misalnya. Pasti dia berjuang untuk mengubah suaranya.

"Lu Xun..." Aku membalas tatapannya, tapi dengan cepatnya tatapanku jatuh! "Kau... pasti marah dan kesal, kan?"

Dia hanya membalas dengan senyuman. Suaranya masih sama ringan dan merdunya seperti tadi. "Untuk apa aku harus marah sekarang? Kemarin aku kan sudah memutuskan untuk membantu mereka?" Tanyanya balik. "Kalau ada yang marah dan kesal, itu kau sendiri kan, Meimei?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja! Mana mau aku melihatmu didandani seperti perempuan? Sejujurnya, tidak ada gadis yang tidak marah jika kekasihnya dibuat sampai seperti perempuan begini!" Kulontarkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh kekesalan!

"Kau ini..." Gumamnya pelan. "Kalau ini sudah terjadi, sekarang sebaiknya aku menikmatinya saja daripada mengomel panjang lebar."

"Eh? Menikmati?" Tanyaku bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"HOOOOIIII! Jangan bermesra-mesraan di saat seperti ini!" Tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun membentak. Huh! Rasanya ingin kuinjak-injak jendral Shu satu itu sampai jadi lap gombal! Apalagi sesudah mendengar kata-kata lanjutannya! "Kalau bermesra-mesraan dengan penampilan begitu, kalian seperti pasangan kelainan!" Kurang ajar...! Zhao Yun, suatu saat aku akan menggantikan langit untuk menghukummu!

Daripada marah, Lu Xun sekarang memandang Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang sekarang duduk agak jauh, sedang mempersiapkan hal-hal lainnya. Kemudian baru sesudah itu memandangku. Seolah sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan bentakkan Zhao Yun, dia menjawabku. "Aku seperti ini karena ingin membantu mereka keluar dari masalah. Dan lagi, aku kan juga menggantikanmu?" Ucapannya itu membuka pikiranku. Pantas saja Lu Xn tidak kelihatan marah... karena dia melakukan ini untuk kami semua, bukannya gara-gara dipaksa. "Aku senang kalau bisa membantu semuanya..."

Seolah itu sudah mengakhiri pembicaraan kami, dia tersenyum, kemudian menutup mata. Lu Xun menungguku untuk memoleskan bedak itu di wajahnya.

Justru ketika dia menutup mata seperti itu, aku jadi tidak sanggup! Saat menutup mata begitu, Lu Xun kelihatan sangat-sangat-sangat tenang sekali! Dari jarak sedekat ini, aku melihat wajahnya yang benar-benar lembut. Bibir yang tipis, dengan ujungnya selalu melengkung ke atas seperti selalu tersenyum. Bulu matanya yang panjang dan lentik membingkai mata emasnya yang berkilauan. Pantaslah mereka berempat merasa Lu Xun pantas menjadi perempuan!

Aku terkesima. Jantungku berdebur kencang. Di depanku seolah adalah bidadari yang turun dari langit.

Aiya... Sebenarnya aku sedang memikirkan dan merasakan apa, sih?

Yang jelas, tanganku tidak mau dipaksa untuk memoleskan bedak ini di wajahnya!

"WAAAA! Aku tidak bisa!" Seruku putus asa. Kalau dia marah dan meronta-ronta, mungkin akan lebih mudah untuk melakukannya! Tapi justru karena dia bilang dia rela dan kelihatan tenang dan pasrah begitu, aku malah tidak bisa! Mana tega aku melakukan hal ini pada Lu Xun? "Aku menyerah! Aku menyerah! Seseorang tolong bantu aku!"

Seolah pertolongan datang dari langit, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying datang mendengar suaraku. Benar-benar cepat sekali Zhou Ying berdandan! Tapi... eh, entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, Zhou Ying yang perempuan saja tidak secantik Lu Xun yang laki-laki...

"Mana sini, biar kupakaikan." Kata Yan Lu. Aku pun memberikan kotak bedak serta pemerah bibir itu pada Yan Lu, sebelum putri Shu itu memakaikannya pada Lu Xun. Kalau aku boleh berkomentar, wajah Lu Xun sudah sangat bersih dan halus tanpa cacat, jadi sebenarnya bedak itu sama sekali tidak perlu. Pemerah bibir itu juga tidak. Menurutku, Lu Xun lebih manis dengan bibir berwarna merah muda yang lembut seperti itu, tidak perlu dibuat merah. Hanya akan membuat norak saja!

Ternyata, Yan Lu juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku. Saat dia hendak memoleskan wajah Lu Xun dengan segala alat kecantikan itu, dia juga menemukan dirinya tidak sanggup. Bahkan Zhou Ying, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei pun sama saja. Kurasa... memang lebih baik Lu Xun dibiarkan begitu saja. Toh tanpa segala bedak dan pemerah bibir itu, dia sudah kelihatan cantik sekali. Tapi maksudku, bukan cantik seperti putri-putri biasanya! Yang pasti, dia bukan kelihatan cantik secara elegan atau mewah atau berkilauan seperti yang dilakukan putri-putri untuk mendandani dirinya. Kepolosan dan kesederhanaannya itu yang membuatnya cantik...

Nah, ini yang membuatku pikir-pikir ulang. Kelihatannya Lu Xun agak terlalu sederhana. Dan kalau seperti ini, apa si ibusuri brengsek itu tidak komentar yang macam-macam?

"Meimei," Panggilan Lu Xun yang sangat tiba-tiba seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Wajahku memerah saat menatapnya. "Aku pergi dulu, ya? Tunggu aku di sini dan jangan kemana-mana. Kunci pintu _Wenchangdian_ baik-baik. Jangan sampai ada orang tahu kau di sini. Ya?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan, sangking terpaku melihat Lu Xun. "B-baiklah..."

Dan dengan begitu, Lu Xun tersenyum. Mereka berlima pun keluar dari _Wenchangdian_ sesudah mengucapkan salam perpisahan untukku. Aku sendiri juga, sesudah mengunci pintu, naik ke kamarku yang di lantai atas dan menguncinya juga. Kurebahkan tubuhku di atas pembaringan. Celaka... benar-benar aku khawatir sekali memikirkannya! Ini jadi mengingatkanku dengan peperangan di He Fei dulu. Aku sangat-sangat-sangat tegang menunggu Lu Xun, dan pada akhirnya aku tidak mau menunggunya. Aku malah maju ke medan perang dan membuat Lu Xun sampai celaka...

Kali ini tidak lagi! Aku benar-benar akan menunggunya sampai dia kembali! Kalau dia belum kembali, aku tidak akan beranjak dari pembaringan ini!

Ya Tian... semoga Lu Xun baik-baik saja...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Kemarin saat aku mengusulkan hal ini, aku biasa-biasa saja. Saat tadi mendandani Lu Xun dengan gila-gilaan sampai membuat Yangmei gusar bukan buatan sampai wajahnya hijau, aku juga masih biasa saja. Bahkan aku merasa Yangmei yang terlalu gila karena bersikap begitu berlebihannya karena Lu Xun didandani jadi perempuan! Lagipula, ini kan salahnya sendiri? Siapa suruh tidak bisa jadi putri yang terpelajar dan berpendidikan.

Namun sekarang, saat berjalan dengan Lu Xun, aku baru sadar kalau aku tidak bisa biasa-biasa saja!

Sedari tadi aku meliriknya terus-terusan. Ya Tian... Lu Xun ini benar-benar luar biasa! Aku tidak tahu dia benar-benar tenang secara pribadi atau pura-pura tenang. Dia kan sedang menyamar jadi perempuan, tapi kelihatan biasa-biasa saja! Sebaliknya, kami berempatlah yang tegang bukan main sampai jiwa kami rasanya tercerai-berai ke langit! Sebagai tambahan, aku tidak pernah menyangka Lu Xun begini cantik kalau harus menyamar jadi perempuan. Darimana dia belajar berjalan dengan lembut dan anggun seperti seorang putri, juga berbicara dengan suara yang ringan seperti anak kecil begitu, masih sebuah misteri untukku.

Yang jelas, saat melihat ketenangannya itulah, aku tidak bisa tidak merasa bersalah!

Seandainya Lu Xun berontak dan meronta-ronta seperti ayam akan dipotong saat akan kami dandani, itu jauh lebih baik! Karena setidaknya sesudah itu aku, Zhao Yun, dan mungkin juga Yan Lu, akan menghajarnya sampai pingsan, baru sesudah itu mendandaninya saat dia tidak sadarkan diri! Nah, begitu bangun, pasti dia akan marah-marah lagi! Tapi kami pasti akan mencari cara untuk membuatnya terpaksa melakukan ini, misalnya dengan menyadera Yangmei. Itulah hal yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk antisipasi! Bahkan pagi ini kami berempat bangun pagi-pagi benar untuk mendiskusikannya bersama. Kalau misalnya skenario seperti itu terjadi sungguhan aku tidak akan merasakan apapun.

Tapi yang terjadi rupanya sangat berbeda! Mau tahu apa yang terjadi pagi ini?

Malam kemarin, sementara kami tidak bisa tidur memikirkan hari ini, Lu Xun tertidur dengan pulas! Kemudian, pagi-pagi benar saat hari masih gelap, aku, Zhao Yun, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying berkumpul untuk merencanakan bagaimana mendandani Lu Xun jadi perempuan. Akhirnya, sesudah membuat kesepakatan akan menyandera Yangmei dan menghajar Lu Xun yang memberontak sampai pingsan, kami bersiap untuk melakukannya.

Tetapi yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Bahkan sangat mengerikan!

Lu Xun ternyata sudah bangun sebelum kami menjalan rencana bejat kami. Tahu apa yang dia lakukan sesudah itu? Dia menyerahkan diri begitu mudahnya! Siapa yang tidak kaget? Ditambah lagi, dia dengan pasrah menerima apapun yang kami lakukan padanya! ARGHHHHHH! ANEEEEEHHHHHH! Kalau seperti ini yang terjadi, justru aku merasa bersalah bukan buatan!

Sial... sial... bagaimana aku bisa tega melakukan hal seperti ini pada orang sebaik Lu Xun? Yangmei memang benar... aku adalah manusia kejam yang tidak punya perasaan...! Pasti suatu saat langit akan runtuh menimpa kepalaku! Aku akan sial delapan belas turunan karena memperlakukan orang sebaik Lu Xun seperti ini! TIDAAAAAAAAKKKK!

"Eh, Jiang Wei?" Aku tersentak kaget saat mendengar suara Lu Xun memanggilku. Kutolehkan kepalaku, menatap Lu Xun yang menatapku dengan perasaan khawatir. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Kelihatannya kau stres begitu..." Ucapnya. "Tenang saja. Aku akan berusaha sebaik-baiknya agar Yang Mulia Ibusuri tidak seenaknya mengatur kalian..."

Ya Tian...! Terkutuklah aku! Lu Xun sebegitu baiknya memikirkan kami semua, aku malah dengan tanpa rasa bersalah membuatnya seperti ini? Sekarang aku baru saja sadar... apa yang kulakukan padanya benar-benar tidak manusiawi! Tapi kenapa dia masih bisa bersikap baik dan sama sekali tidak marah begitu? Dia benar-benar Phoenix! Dan... apalagi kalau dia seorang Phoenix. Bagaimana aku bisa memperlakukan seorang Phoenix seperti ini?

"Lu Xuuuun!" Dengan gaya yang aku yakin sangat berlebihan, dan membuat siapapun shock sampai akan mati, aku memeluk Lu Xun. Peduli iblis kalau orang mengira aku berlebihan dan sudah gila! "Bagaimana kau masih bisa bersikap baik padaku? Kenapa aku sekarang masih bisa bernafas sesudah melakukan semua hal nista ini padamu? Gara-gara ideku yang tak waras, kau sampai menanggung aib begini! Aku telah memperdayai dan merampas kehormatanmu, dan kau masih memikirkan nasibku?"

Sangking terkejutnya, Lu Xun sampai tidak bisa membalas apa-apa. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying menatapku dengan mata lebar sampai bola mata mereka serasa akan keluar. Sementara Yan Lu cuma bisa memukul jidat saja. "Jiang Wei! Tolong jangan gunakan kata-kata yang menjurus seperti itu!" Seru putri Shu itu bukan main sewotnya. "Kau bisa memancing prasangka buruk semua orang! Lantas mereka semua akan membuat skandal tentang kau!"

"Kau ini bagaimana, Yan Lu? Masih tidak bisa menyadari keadaan?" Balasku dengan sengit pada putri Shu itu. Kali ini tidak bisa tidak, aku membantah! "Kau juga ikut-ikutan mendandani Lu Xun yang Phoenix sampai jadi begini rupa! Sekarang kau bukannya sadar kesalahanmu, malah memarahiku!"

"Aku bukannya tidak merasa bersalah! Aku hanya bilang bahwa kata-katamu itu terlalu menjurus dan bisa memancing prasangka buruk orang!"

"Peduli setan dengan pendapat orang lain! Sekarang kita semua sudah menodai Lu Xun yang begitu polos, dia menanggung aib yang besar sekali!"

"Karena itulah, tentu kau tidak mau membuat aibnya makin bertambah karena kau menyebar luaskan hal ini, kan?" Balas Yan Lu ngotot. "Dan lagi-lagi kau mengatakan sesuatu yang mendatangkan prasangka buruk!"

"Kau sendiri juga melakukannya!"

"JIANG WEI! YAN LU!"

Kami berdua baru berhenti saat mendengar suara Lu Xun. Hebat, bahkan dalam kondisi marah seperti ini, Lu Xun masih tetap menggunakan suara untuk menyamar. Benar-benar dia menghayati perannya! Lu Xun hanya menatap kami berdua, kemudian dengan suara yang tegas tetapi lembut dan sarat kebijaksanaan menengahi pertengkaran kami. "Kumohon berhentilah. Aku sampai seperti ini agar kalian berdua bisa bersatu tanpa diganggu Yang Mulai Ibusuri. Jangan membuat pengorbananku sia-sia dengan bertengkar di depanku..."

Ohhh... betapa menyentuhnya kata-kata Lu Xun ini...! Kalau boleh dibayangkan, dia seperti memiliki aura orang baik yang bercahaya dan membuatku silau bukan main! Huaaaaah!

"Lu Xun..." Kali ini bukan cuma aku. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying pun ikut memandangi Lu Xun dengan tatapan terharu penuh kekaguman. "Maafkan kami semua!" Dengan sangat berlebihan, kami semua ber_kowtow_ sampai-sampai membuat kehebohan! Untung saja tempat ini tidak begitu ramai. Lu Xun yang melihat tingkah kami sampai jadi serba salah sendiri.

"Ya Tian... kenapa kalian jadi aneh begini?" Ujar Lu Xun sambil cepat-cepat membantu kami semua berdiri. "Sudahlah... asal bisa membantu kalian, tidak apa-apa jika aku harus berpakaian wanita..."

Lu Xun... betapa beruntungnya aku memiliki kawan seperti kau. Aku sampai terharu rasanya...

Wah, aku jadi berlebihan luar biasa.

Akhirnya, sesudah kehebohan yang sia-sia dan berlebihan ini berlalu, kami melanjutkan perjalanan menuju ke tempat _Lao Zucong_ berada. Nah, sekarang waktunya serius.

Beliau sedang menunggu di _Luolangong-_Istana Bunga Luolan. Ya, tempat ini memang dulu pernah dibakar saat Permaisuri dibunuh oleh seorang pembunuh yang sampai sekarang tidak kami ketahui siapa. Tapi _Loulangong_ sudah dibangun kembali, pasti karena _Lao Zucong_ sudah pulang. Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, jujur saja aku sampai sekarang masih penasaran dengan pembunuh Permaisuri. Anehnya, Yan Lu sama sekali tidak pernah mengungkit-ungkit masalah itu, seolah dia sudah tahu siapa pelakunya. Hmmm... aku sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak bisa menebak siapa itu! Biarlah, suatu saat akan kutanyakan pada Yan Lu sendiri.

Satu hal yang aku syukuri adalah _Lao Zucong_ meminta kami menghadapnya secara pribadi. Jadi kami bukan disuruh menghadap di ruang tahta dimana semua orang bisa melihat kami. Dengan begini, penyamaran Lu Xun akan lebih sulit ketahuan. Tapi tentu saja ini juga punya sisi jelek. Menghadap _Lao Zucong_ di istananya berarti masuk ke teritori kekuasaan beliau. Ini bukan pertanda baik! Semisalkan _Lao Zucong_ melakukan sesuatu sewenang-wenang di sini, tidak ada yang bisa melawannya!

Tapi... ada Lu Xun di sini. Aku percaya semua akan baik-baik saja.

"Oh iya! Aku baru ingat!" Sahut Zhou Ying tiba-tiba. "Mata Lu Xun berwarna emas!"

"Celaka! Celaka!" Yan Lu langsung panik. Bukan cuma Yan Lu, aku dan Zhao Yun juga! "Lu Xun, kalau begitu, kau menunduk terus, ya?"

Anehnya, Lu Xun dengan tenang hanya mengulaskan senyuman tipis. "Memang itu yang akan kulakukan."

Lu Xun... tenang sekali. Sementara aku sendiri...

Celaka... aku benar-benar tegang sekali. Apa ini yang dirasakan Lu Xun saat berhadapan dengan Kaisar Sun Quan? Ah, tidak mungkin! Yang dirasakannya saat bertemu dengan Kaisar Sun Quan pasti jauh lebih mengerikan ketimbang ini.

Tapi kalau iya... berarti aku telah membuatnya merasakan hal ini untuk kedua kalinya...

Dayang-dayang yang ada di muka pintu segera masuk untuk mengabarkan kedatangan kami kepada _Lao Zucong._ Sementara itu, para kasim membukakan pintu untuk kami masuk. Di depan kami sekarang terbentang jalan untuk menghadap _Lao Zucong_ yang sudah menunggu di dalam.

Yan Lu menelan ludah, kelihatan sekali sangat tegang. Zhao Yun dengan nafas tidak teratur mendekati pintu. Zhou Ying tentu saja tidak perlu ditanya. Kaki dan tangannya sudah gemetaran dan berkeringat. Aneh... hanya Lu Xun saja yang kelihatan luar biasa tenang. Dan... kalau melihatanya tenang begitu... entah kenapa rasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying yang memang diminta menghadap berjalan di depan, sementara aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu berjalan di belakang mereka. Kami masuk dengan langkah perlahan. Di depan kami terdapat sebuah kursi yang sangat indah, nyaris seperti tahta. _Lao Zucong_ tersenyum puas melihat kedatangan kami, terutama saat melihat Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying yang berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan menunduk.

Kedua orang Wu yang sudah tahu tata krama itu langsung menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Ibusuri Shu! Terima kasih pada Yang Mulia Ibusuri yang memanggil kami untuk menghadap." _Lao Zucong_ mengangguk beberapa kali saat melihat sopan santun dan kerendahan hati mereka. Sambil aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun membungkukkan badan, tanganku mengepal. Kenapa mereka berdua sampai harus ber_kowtow_ di depan orang sesombong ini? Apalagi _Lao Zucong_ kan harusnya tahu bahwa salah satu dari mereka itu Phoenix! Kenapa tidak cepat-cepat menyuruh mereka bangkit berdiri, dan malah menerima _kowtow_ mereka?

Keterlaluan...!

"Hmmm... jadi kalian berdua ini putri dari Wu?" Tanya _Lao Zucong_ dengan nada angkuh. Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying tetap masih dalam posisi berlutut karena _Lao Zucong_ tidak menyuruh mereka berdiri. Dan bagaimana keduanya bisa bersabar begitu, sama sekali di luar pikiranku! "Tidak sopan! Kenapa tidak segera memperkenalkan diri? Apa mau menunggu sampai langit runtuh menimpa kepala kalian dulu?" Tanyanya dengan nada kasar nyaris membentak.

Zhou Ying sudah gemetar bukan main. Kelihatan jelas dia ketakutan. Tapi Lu Xun, sebaliknya, tetap tenang. Sekali lagi dia membungkuk dengan hormat dan sopan, dan pada saat yang sama menunjukkan keanggunan. "Yang Mulia Ibusuri, memang itulah yang hendak kami lakukan." Katanya sebelum memulai. Kepalanya masih saja tetap tertunduk. Ini selain untuk menunjukkan kesopanan, juga agar _Lao Zucong_ tidak melihat mata emas Lu Xun. "_Xing_-margaku adalah Sun. Ming-namaku Yangmei. Aku adalah putri tunggal dari Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu." Katanya dengan tegas tetapi lembut. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. "Dan ini adalah adik sepupuku. _Xing_-marganya adalah Zhou. _Ming_-namanya Ying. Dia adalah putri tunggal Penasihat Zhou Yu."

"Hmph. Jadi namamu Yangmei?" Tanya _Lao Zucong_ dengan nada merendahkan. "Kalau tidak salah, bukankah itu nama buah yang tumbuh di Kerajaan Wu? Kenapa namamu bisa begitu buruk?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Kami semua yang mendengarnya tertegun. Kalimat itu, meski ditujukan pada Lu Xun saat ini, tetapi pada saat yang sama menghina Yangmei! Dan Lu Xun biasanya akan sangat marah sekali jika Yangmei dihina di depannya. Sekarang pun, Lu Xun pasti mati-matian bersabar menghadapi _Lao Zucong_.

"Yang Mulia Ibusuri, namaku mungkin tidak indah..." Jawab Lu Xun. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan menahan marah atau apa! Ketenangannya yang mengagumkan itu bukan hanya mengejutkan kami, tetapi yang terutama mengejutkan _Lao Zucong_ sendiri! "... namun namaku ini adalah pemberian kedua orangtuaku. Selain itu, bukankah buah yangmei hanya bisa tumbuh di Wu saja? Aku senang bila namaku bisa menunjukkan identitasku sebagai seorang putri Wu."

Jantungku berdengup kencang. Lu Xun dengan tegas tetapi tetap tenang dapat membantah ejekan _Lao Zucong._

_Lao Zucong_ tentu saja kesal karena Lu Xun berhasil membalikkan ejekannya. Sekarang beliau menatap Zhou Ying yang sedari tadi masih diam saja tidak bergerak atau bersuara seperti patung. Pasti karena Zhou Ying begitu ketakutan. "Dan kau, _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying, kenapa dari tadi diam saja?"

Zhou Ying yang terpanggil, seketika menatap ke arah _Lao Zucong_ dengan wajah penuh ketakutan, sebelum membungkuk berulang-ulang. "A-ampuni saja, Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Saya merasa sedikit tegang..."

Jawaban ini sama sekali tidak memuaskan _Lao Zucong_. Padahal Zhou Ying sudah menjawabnya dengan demikian sopan! Cih! Sialan...! "Oh, jadi kau ini kekasih Jendral Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya dengan gaya mencibir. Zhou Ying cuma bisa mengangguk perlahan sangking takutnya. "Sama sekali tidak cocok dengan Jendral Zhao Yun! Gadis ini begitu penakut dan lemah! Bahkan menjadi dayang saja tidak pantas! Bagaimana bisa seorang putri seperti ini? Memalukan!" Sentaknya dengan nada menghina luar biasa.

Mendengar perkataan kasar seperti ini, mustahil kami bisa tenang-tenang saja! Aku dan Yan Lu mengertakkan gigi. Zhao Yun menggeram marah dengan kedua tangan terkepal. Nafasnya memburu. Sementara Lu Xun sendiri, aku tidak bisa melihatnya dari sini. Tapi aku yakin dia tidak terima adik angkatnya dikatai begitu. Sayangnya, kami tidak punya pilihan apa-apa selain tetap diam saja.

"Aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku dengan kalian orang-orang Wu!" Bentak _Lao Zucong_ sekali lagi. "Sebaiknya langsung saja aku katakan alasan kalian kuminta menghadap. Aku ingin melihat kemampuan para putri Wu! Kalian berdua benar-benar putri, bukan? Tentu tidak akan kesulitan." _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan puas saat melihat Zhou Ying makin gemetaran, tetapi dengan cepatnya menunjukkan kekesalan saat melihat Lu Xun tetap diam dan tenang dengan kepala tertunduk. "Terutama kau, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei! Kudengar kau adalah Phoenix itu, bukan? Aku ingin melihat apakah kau benar-benar Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu itu!"

Tantangan itu diucapkannya dengan lantang. Tetapi sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya diam dan mengangguk.

Aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun maju hendak membantu mereka berdua berdiri sebelum _Lao Zucong_ menguji mereka dengan entah kemampuan seperti apa. Namun betapa terkejutnya kami saat _Lao Zucong_ membentak kami semua dengan nada sombong bukan kepalang! "Aku tidak menyuruh kedua putri Wu ini berdiri!" Serunya sambil menuding kami semua. "Mereka harus tetap berlutut sampai aku memberi perintah!"

Zhou Ying sudah hampir menangis sekarang. Sementara Lu Xun...

Aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang pasti, tidak terlihat ketakutan secuilpun pada dirinya.

"Aku minta kalian membuat sebuah puisi. Akulah yang akan menentukan temanya." Perintah _Lao Zucong_ dengan semena-mena. "_Gongzhu_ Zhou Ying! Aku minta kau duluan!"

Zhou Ying dengan gentar dan takut bukan buatan, langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. Wajahnya sudah pucat pasi seperti tembok. "A-aku akan mencobanya, Yang Mulia Ibusuri..." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar dan terbata-bata.

"Baiklah." _Lao Zucong_ pun memulai. Tanganku pun berkeringat saat melihat ini. Ya Tian... Kuharap Zhou Ying bisa melalui ini. "Kau berasal dari keluarga Zhou bukan, _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying? Sekarang aku minta kau membuat sebuah puisi mengenai keluargamu! Kuberi kau waktu sepuluh detik!"

Aku yakin kalau tidak ditekan, dan khususnya tidak dalam keadaan mencekam dan menakutkan seperti ini, Zhou Ying akan bisa melakukannya. Tetapi sekarang, ditekan seperti ini, Zhou Ying jadi panik. Dan kepanikannya itu menyebar pada kami bertiga. Bisa dibilang seluruh ruangan ini merasakan kepanikan Zhou Ying. Yah, kecuali dua orang. Satunya _Lao Zucong_, yang terus memberi tatapan menantang pada Zhou Ying. Dan yang satu lagi tentu saja Lu Xun.

Kulihat dari sini Lu Xun menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhou Ying. Tidak mungkin dia mengucapkan sesuatu! Pasti hanya menatapnya saja! Dan tatapannya itu seketika memberikan sedikit keberanian dan ketabahan pada Zhou Ying.

Seandainya bisa, aku akan membayar apapun demi bisa melihat tatapan yang diberikan Lu Xun padanya.

Zhou Ying menelan ludah sebelum memulai. Berusaha menekan ketakutannya, ia mulai membuka mulutnya. Bibirnya masih bergetar, tetapi suaranya sudah jauh lebih terkontrol daripada tadi.

"_Shi mai qi bang, hao tian qi zi zhi_ - _Dia berjalan menyurusi kerajaan demi kerajaan, kiranya langit menerimanya sebagai putranya.  
>shi you xu you Zhou<em> - _Darinyalah datang kejayaan dan keberhasilan bagi keluarga Zhou.  
>bo yan zhen zhi, mo bu zhen die<em> - _Setiap gerakannya, membuat semua tergetar dengan kekaguman.  
>huai rou bai shen, ji he qiao yue<em> - _Dia memberi kedamaian pada semua makhluk, bahkan kepada roh-roh di gunung tertinggi.  
>yun wang wei hou - Benar-benar Kaisar yang sesungguhnya berkuasa,<br>ming zhao you zhou_ - adalah yang membuat Zhou bersinar dan termasyur(1)._"_

Aku menahan nafas. Benar-benar Zhou Ying berhasil membuat puisi tersebut! Dan yang lebih mengejutkan, aku tahu puisi itu sedang menceritakan tentang apa! Puisi itu pasti bercerita tentang orang yang masih dengan tenang berlutut di sebelahnya. Bukankah Lu Xun tinggal bersama keluarga Zhou untuk mempelajari strategi perang? Puisi yang dilantunkannya seolah menceritakan tentang Lu Xun yang memberikan kebanggaan luar biasa pada keluarga Zhou. Tidak bisa tidak, aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun berdecak kagum melihatnya. _Lao Zucong_ sendiri pasti mengerti mengenai apa puisi tersebut. Puisi itu indah dan mengandung artian yang sangat dalam maknanya!

Satu tatapan Lu Xun saja dapat memberikan inspirasi pada Zhou Ying...

_Lao Zucong _kelihatan kesal saat Zhou Ying menarik nafas lega. Orang seperti beliau bisanya hanya bersungut-sungut saat melihat orang lain gembira, dan tertawa saat orang lain menangis! Sialan...!

"Hmph. Baiklah." Sahut _Lao Zucong_. Cih! Bahkan beliau sama sekali tidak memberikan pujian! "Dan sekarang giliranmu, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei."

Lu Xun membungkuk sekali. "Aku siap, Yang Mulia Ibusuri. Silahkan Yang Mulia Ibusuri katakan temanya."

_Lao Zucong_ berpikir sejenak. Kutebak pasti beliau memikirkan suatu pertanyaan yang sulit. Sampai pada akhirnya, ia mulai bicara. "_Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei, kau adalah Phoenix, bukan? Kau adalah Huang, tentu kau memiliki Feng sebagai orang yang kau cintai!" Tanya beliau, menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Lu Xun membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. Sekarang entah apa yang akan diminta _Lao Zucong_. "_Gongzhu_ Zhou Ying sudah berpuisi mengenai pasanganmu itu. Kuminta kau pun membuat puisi untuknya dengan mencurahkan seluruh perasaanmu! Dan satu hal lagi..." Lu Xun masih menunggu dengan tenang sementara kami sudah cemas bukan buatan seolah jiwa kami tercerai-berai ke langit. "Kali ini, bacakan puisi itu dalam delapan langkah!"

Celaka... ini benar-benar mengerikan! Lu Xun tidak diberi kesempatan sedikitpun untuk berpikir, melainkan harus langsung mengucapkan semua puisinya.

Ah, tapi... Lu Xun ini orang yang sangat berpendidikan! Pasti dia bisa membuatnya!

Tapi masalahnya sekarang adalah... apa dia bisa membuat puisi untuk dirinya sendiri? Maksudku, lain ceritanya kalau Lu Xun disuruh membuat puisi mengenai perasaannya pada Yangmei. Tidak sampai sedetik pasti berderet-deret huruf tertulis di benak Lu Xun. Tapi sekarang kan tidak seperti itu! _Lao Zucong_ memintanya membuat puisi itu sebagai Yangmei yang berpuisi untuk Lu Xun! Ini kan berarti Lu Xun harus membuat puisi untuk dirinya sendiri!

Dan itu... tentunya lebih dari sekedar sulit.

Tapi toh Lu Xun tetap berdiri. Yan Lu dan Zhao Yun yang tegang, sama sepertiku, hanya bisa menonton dengan nafas kacau balau.

Lu Xun mengambil satu langkah sambil membacakan baris pertama. "_Peng lai yuan bi tian tai nü_ – Seorang gadis langit terkurung dalam Istana Bukit Penglai..."

Kemudian ia mengambil langkah kedua, begitu seterusnya sampai delapan langkah itu selesai. Langkah kaki Lu Xun benar-benar indah dan anggun, benar-benar ia tampak seperti seorang putri terhormat! Kami yang melihatnya sampai tercengang-cengang. Apalagi _Lao Zucong_ yang membelalakkan mata melihat keanggunan dan kelembutannya. Perpaduan langkah kaki yang ringan seperti dia terbang, ditambah dengan suaranya yang jernih bagai denting lonceng angin, serta puisi yang dibacakan olehnya memberikan kesan pada kami seolah kami sedang melayang di langit, sambil menyaksikannya menari dengan bebas dan anggun.

"_Hua tang zhou qin ren wu yu_ – Begitu tenang sementara tertidur sepanjang hari di koridor berwarna  
><em>Pao zhen cui yun guang<em> – Rambutnya yang berkilauan tergerai di atas bantal bagai awan  
><em>Xiu yi wen yi xiang<em> – Bajunya yang bersulam menghasilkan harum menakjubkan  
><em>Qian lai zhu suo dong<em> – Aku datang diam-diam dan menyibakkan rambutnya yang seperti mutiara  
><em>Jing jue yin ping meng<em> – Dia terbangun dari mimpinya di balik tirai perak itu  
><em>Lian man xiao ying ying<em> – Senyumnya melimpah dengan kedamaian  
><em>Xiang kan wu xian qing<em> – Tatapan kami bertaut dengan cinta abadi(2)"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang sangking kagum. Kalau seandainya tidak ada _Lao Zucong _dan segala macam pekara tentang sopan santun dan yang lainnya, aku akan langsung bertepuk tangan! Sayangnya di sini ada _Lao Zucong_ yang sekarang mengerutkan dahi. Baru sekarang aku sadar. Puisi Lu Xun memang luar biasa indah! Tapi, itu tetap saja diucapkan untuk Yangmei, bukan untuk dirinya sendiri! Dan tidak bisa tidak, _Lao Zucong_ sadar akan keanehan ini.

"Tunggu sebentar, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei." Sela _Lao Zucong_. "Aku minta puisi untuk menggambarkan perasaanmu sendiri! Bukan perasaan kekasihmu! Kau tentu menceritakan tentang dirimu sendiri sekarang!"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum dengan tenang sambil kembali berlutut di sebelah Zhou Ying. "Yang Mulia Ibusuri, anda hanya memintaku membuat puisi yang menceritakan perasaanku, bukan puisi yang dilihat dari sudut pandangku." Dengan satu pernyataan tersebut, _Lao Zucong_ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Tentu saja ini membuat beliau gusar bukan buatan. Sejujurnya, memang tidak salah ketika Yangmei berkata bahwa _Lao Zucong _adalah seorang nenek sihir jahat yang kejam. Beliau bukan hanya kejam, beliau juga sangat sok dan sombong seolah dunia ini ada dalam genggaman tangannya!

_Lao Zucong_ kembali duduk di kursinya. Keriput di wajahnya semakin dalam saja menunjukkan kedongkolannya saat melihat rupanya dua orang yang berlogat Wu sangat kental ini tidak sejelek dugaannya, bahkan sangat luar biasa! Kali ini _Lao Zucong_ menuding sambil memberi perintah seenaknya. "Sekarang aku minta kalian berdua membuat puisi sebaris-sebaris secara bergantian! Ceritakan tentang kerajaan kalian!" Bentaknya dengan nada menghina luar biasa.

Kutolehkan kepalaku memandang Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying. Keduanya saling bertukar pandangan dengan senyum di bibir mereka. Kelihatannya mereka yakin sekali, tentu saja. Lu Xun memang selalu terlihat tenang. Sementara Zhou Ying menjadi tenang karena sekarang ia menyusun puisi itu bersama Lu Xun. Memang sih agak mengerikan juga, mereka harus bergantian membuat puisi itu sebaris demi sebaris dan memikirkannya baik-baik agar yang satunya bisa meneruskan. Tapi dengan kemampuan kedua orang Wu yang tidak main-main itu, aku yakin mereka pasti bisa.

Zhou Ying duluan yang memulai. "_Wu mu qing miao_ - Betapa khidmatnya kuil leluhur dalam murni keheningannya"

Sesudah itu, Lu Xun melanjutkan. "_Su yong xian xiang_ - Hormat dan rukun para jendral terkemuka"

Begitulah seterusnya mereka meneruskan puisi itu. Dengan sangat lancar dan tanpa berhenti!

"_Ji ji duo shi_ - Jumlah pejabat yang sangat besar"

"_Bing Sun zhi de_ - Semua pengikut tekun dari Kaisar Sun yang penuh kebajikan"

"_Dui yue zai tian_ - Sebagai jawaban pada beliau dari langit"

"_Jun ben zuo zai miao_ - Dengan megah mereka tiba di kuil"

"_Bu xian bu cheng_ - Terhormat dan berjayalah beliau"

"_Wu she wu ren si_ - Dan takkan meletihkan rakyatnya(3)"

Ya Tian... akhirnya puisi itu terselesaikan juga. Jiwa kami bertiga sampai rasanya ingin terbang ke langit sangking lega karena mereka berdua bisa melalui ini, dengan sebuah puisi yang sangat mengangumkan dan menggetarkan hati pula!

Tapi, aku menyadari sesuatu dalam puisi tersebut, yang membuatku makin kagum pada mereka khususnya pada Lu Xun. Puisi itu hanya harus menceritakan tentang Wu, bukan? Sebenarnya Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying tidak perlu mengungkit-ungkit tentang Kaisar Sun Quan kalau mereka tidak mau! Tapi baris keempat yang diucapkan Lu Xun itu, "_Bing sun zhi de_ - _Semua pengikut tekun dari Kaisar Sun yang penuh kebajikan_" seketika membuatku makin terkagum padanya. Lu Xun ini baru saja direndahkan dan diperlakukan dengan kasar oleh Kaisar Sun Quan, bahkan boleh dikatakan dia diusir gara-gara menyampaikan suatu nasihat untuk kebaikan. Tapi dia masih dapat mengatakan bahwa kaisarnya penuh kebajikan? Kenapa dia mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu? Dia sama sekali tidak perlu!

Apa mungkin... Lu Xun ingin mengucapkannya karena dia ingin? Maksudku... apa mungkin Lu Xun masih menganggap Kaisar Sun Quan sebagai kaisar, bahkan menganggapnya kaisar yang patut dihormati, bahkan sesudah apa yang ia terima?

Lu Xun... aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiranmu...

Sampai di sini, Yan Lu langsung maju dan bersoja di depan _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_, kurasa ini sudah cukup. _Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying pasti sudah kelelahan sesudah menunjukkan kemampuan yang begitu luar biasa. Sebaiknya mereka boleh kembali dan beristirahat." Ucapnya. Sepenuh jiwa dan raga aku berharap _Lao Zucong_ memenuhi keinginan Yan Lu.

Namun harapanku dan harapan Yan Lu jatuh di telinga yang tuli dari seorang nenek tua sombong dan sok kuasa. "Tidak bisa! Aku masih belum cukup melihat kemampuan mereka!" Bentaknya. Tidak bisa tidak, kami semua makin marah mendengar hal ini. Atau tepatnya, kami sudah tidak bisa lebih marah lagi dari ini. "Seorang putri harus memiliki kemampuan dalam musik! Aku ingin kalian berdua menunjukkan kebolehan kalian! Satu bernyanyi, satu memainkan musik!"

Aku bisa bernafas lega. Kalau ini, sama sekali bukan masalah! Lu Xun kan Phoenix? Suaranya luar biasa indah bahkan bisa mengundang burung-burung mendekat padanya. Sementara Zhou Ying, dia adalah putri dari Penasihat Zhou. Kalau tidak salah, baik Zhou Ying maupun Penasihat Zhou mahir memainkan seruling. Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu saling bertukar pandang sambil tersenyum yakin. Mereka berdua pasti bisa melaluinya!

"Aku... bisa memainkan _dizi_-seruling, meski sudah lama tidak memainkannya..." Ucap Zhou Ying. Dengan satu kalimat itu, beberapa orang dayang masuk ke ruang dalam dan memberikan sebuah _dizi_ untuknya. "Tapi... aku akan mencoba."

"Aku yang akan bernyanyi." Ujar Lu Xun sambil keduanya berusaha berdiri. Jangan bilang bahkan saat bernyanyi dan memainkan musik, mereka tetap harus dalam posisi berlutut!

Ternyata, kekhawatiranku terjadi. "Kalian berdua! Aku tidak meminta kalian berdiri! Cepat berlutut lagi!" Bentak _Lao Zucong_ dengan kasar bukan buatan. Keterlaluan...! Kenapa mereka masih tetap harus berlutut? Pikir-pikir, betapa sabar bukan mainnya Lu Xun menghadapi nenek tidak tahu diri ini! Dia itu Phoenix, bahkan _Lao Zucong_ sendiri sudah tahu! Tapi masih menyuruhnya berlutut? Cih! Kalau mau, Lu Xun bisa menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memusnahkannya detik ini juga!

Sialnya, aku sendiri juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun saat mereka berdua akhirnya berlutut kembali dengan sopan dan hormat.

Meski kelihatan cemas dan tidak yakin, Zhou Ying toh tetap mengambil seruling itu, kemudian mendekatkannya di bibirnya. Jantungku berdengup kencang. Lagu apa yang kira-kira akan dimainkannya? Lu Xun membisikkan sesuatu di Zhou Ying, mungkin nama lagu yang harus ia mainkan. Zhou Ying mengangguk dan mulai membunyikan nada demi nada. Benar-benar... permainan seruling Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak boleh diremehkan! Kami semua menikmati alunan musik itu, sementara Lu Xun menunggu untuk dia mulai menyanyikan baris pertama.

"_Feng xi feng xi gui gu xiang,_- Feng kembali ke tempat asalnya,  
><em>ao you si hai qiu qi huang<em>- sesudah mengarungi empat samudra mencari Huang"

Suara Lu Xun... indah dan merdunya begitu menggetarkan jiwa. Hanya dengan diiringi permainan seruling yang sangat sederhana dari Zhou Ying, Lu Xun sudah bisa membuat lagu itu terdengar demikian indah. Lagu itu adalah _Feng Qiu Huang_-Feng mencari Huang yang adalah ramalan leluhur Sima Xiangru dan Zhou Wenjun. Saat Lu Xun menyanyikannya, begitu penuh dengan perasaan. Tentu saja, bagaimanapun, ia sendiri menjalani hal itu. Suara Lu Xun yang merdu memenuhi ruangan ini, membuat siapapun terkesima. Benar-benar seorang Phoenix yang menguasai lima not dalam notasi musik China(4)...

"_Shi wei yu xi wu suo jiang,_- Waktunya belum masak, tidak mungkin bertemu dengannya  
><em>he wu jin xi: "xi sheng si tang<em>- Kemudian ada sebuah kejutan: "Malam ini aku berada di aula ini...

_You yan shu nü zai gui fang,_- Seorang gadis di kamar selir  
><em>shi er ren xia du wo chang<em>- kamar itu dekat, tetapi ia begitu jauh...

_He yuan jiao jing wei yuan yang?_- Bagaimana kita bisa melingkarkan leher seperti angsa  
><em>Hu xie hang xi gong ao xiang?"<em>- Bagaimana kita bisa mengepakkan sayap dan terbang bersama?"

Lu Xun kelihatannya masih baik-baik saja menyanyikan dalam posisi berlutut seperti itu. Tapi Zhou Ying tidak. Ia mulai kehabisan nafas. Dan... celakanya, nada-nada yang dimainkan olehnya menjadi agak sumbang. Gawat! Padahal hanya tinggal menyelesaikan bait terakhir...!

"_Huang xi huang xi cong wo xi,_- "Huang, Huang, datanglah padaku dan pulanglah,  
><em>de tuo zi wei yong wei fei<em>- biarlah aku mendukungmu, menjagamu, jadilah istriku selamanya

_Jiao qing tong li xin he xie,_- Menjalin cinta dengan cara yang sederhana, hati kita menyatu  
><em>zhong ye xiang cong zhi zhe shei?<em>- di malam hari jika kau mengikutiku, siapa yang akan tahu?

_Shuang yi ju qi fan gao fei,_- Sayap kita akan mengembang bersama, mengepak sembari kita terbang  
><em>wu gan wo si shi yu bei..."<em>- Tetapi jika kau tidak tergerak oleh perasaanku, aku akan menderita..."

Lu Xun menoleh mendengar nada-nada sumbang beriringan yang dimainkan oleh Zhou Ying. Memang benar bait yang perlu dinyanyikan oleh Lu Xun sudah selesai, namun lagu ini sebenarnya masih menyisakan bagian yang penutup yang khusus hanya untuk dimainkan dengan alat musik saja! Kalau Zhou Ying bermain sendirian dengan nada sumbang begitu, pasti _Lao Zucong_ menyadarinya. Apalagi mengingat Zhou Ying yang penakut dan mudah panik serta kehilangan kepercayaan diri, dia pasti akan makin gugup dan nada-nada yang dimainkannya makin sumbang.

Zhou Ying sendiri sadar akan hal ini. Saat kupandangi wajahnya, rupanya wajahnya sudah basah oleh airmata! Kelihatannya dia sudah menangis sejak tadi sangking gugupnya...

Kami bertiga yang melihat ini langsung panik bukan buatan. Keringat dingin mulai membasahi dahi. Kurang ajar _Lao Zucong_ itu...! Membuat Zhou Ying ketakutan sampai seperti ini!

"_Duo shao lei - Berapa banyak airmata..."_

Eh? Suara itu... Lu Xun melanjutkan nyanyiannya? Apa demi supaya nada-nada sumbang yang keluar dari seruling Zhou Ying tidak terdengar, Lu Xun melanjutkan bernyanyi? Dan suaranya adalah untuk menyembunyikan nada-nada sumbang itu? Suaranya sekali lagi mengalun beriringan dengan nada-nada itu, yang ajaibnya membuat nada itu tidak terdengar sumbang malah indah!

_Lao_ _Zucong_ kaget bukan buatan saat melihat apa yag Lu Xun lakukan.

"_Duan lian fu heng yi - mengalir membasahi pipimu?"_

Lu Xun merapat pada Zhou Ying sambil tetap dalam posisi berlutut, kemudian dengan lembut menggunakan jari-jemarinya yang panjang untuk menghapus airmata di wajah adik angkatnya itu. Zhou Ying kelihatan terkejut bukan buatan, sebelum menengadahkan kepala untuk menatap wajah lembut Lu Xun yang seketika menghiburnya. Ia masih tetap melanjutkan nyanyiannya.

"_Xin shi mo jiang he lei shuo - Jangan berbicara ketika kekhawatiran membuat kau meratap  
>Feng sheng xiu xiang lei shi chui - Jangan pula memainkan seruling bersama Phoenix jika itu membuatmu menangis<br>Chang duan geng wu yi - Jika tidak, tentu hatimu akan hancur_(5)_"_

Bersamaan dengan itu, permainan seruling Zhou Ying berakhir. Keduanya menghirup nafas banyak-banyak mengisi paru-paru mereka yang kosong. Bukan cuma mereka yang lega, tetapi juga aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu! Ya Tian...! Akhirnya semua ini berakhir! Benar-benar mengerikan! Aku sampai ingin pingsan rasanya! Nah, kalau begini, sekarang _Lao_ _Zucong_ tidak bisa mengatur pasangan kami lagi! Aku bisa bersama-sama dengan Yan Lu, sementara Zhao Yun dengan Zhou Ying! Semua kembali baik seperti pada awalnya!

"Suatu pertunjukkan yang luar biasa..." Tidak bisa tidak, aku mendesah dalam kekaguman. "Kurasa ini sudah lebih dari cukup."

Zhao Yun juga mengangguk. "Benar! Ini membuktikan bahwa orang-orang Wu sebenarnya sama saja dengan orang-orang Shu! Sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan rendah maupun tinggi!"

Yan Lu tersenyum lebar kepada Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying yang masih berlutut. "_Lao_ _Zucong_, mereka sudah menunjukkan kemampuan mereka dalam hal musik. Sekarang aku harap _Lao_ _Zucong_ bersedia mengizinkan kedua putri Wu kemba..."

"TUNGGU!"

Yan Lu mengangkat kepala karena kaget mendengar ucapan _Lao_ _Zucong_ yang sangat tiba-tiba, menyentak, dan kasar bukan main itu. Sangking kagetnya, sampai ia tidak bisa berkata apa-apa saat _Lao_ _Zucong_ memanggil pengawalnya! "Pengawal! Cepat tangkap _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying dari Wu inI! Dia adalah pencuri!"

A-APA? YA TIAN! Apa rencana _Lao_ _Zucong_ sekarang? Belum puas merendahkan mereka begini rupa, sekarang malah menyuruh pengawal menangkap Zhou Ying dan menuduhnya pencuri? Namun aku, Yan Lu, Zhao Yun, maupun Lu Xun masih terlalu terkejut dengan perintah itu sampai-sampai kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika beberapa orang pengawal menarik kedua tangan Zhou Ying yang meronta-ronta minta dilepaskan!

"Ya Tian! Ada apa ini?" Zhou Ying menjerit dalam kepanikannya. "Tunggu! Aku tidak mencuri apa-apa! Yang Mulia Ibusuri, apa yang sebenarnya anda maksudkan?"

Namun, seolah tidak memperhatikannya, _Lao_ _Zucong_ tetap membentak memberi perintah pada pengawal-pengawal itu. "Bawa gadis itu padaku! Pencuri rendahan satu ini perlu diberi pelajaran!"

Jantungku berdengup tiga kali lebih kencang dari biasanya saat melihat Zhou Ying diseret mendekati _Lao_ _Zucong_. Zhou Ying yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa meronta-ronta, menjerit minta dilepaskan! Tentunya ia tidak berdaya menghadapi pengawal-pengawal itu! Ya Tian! Bagaimana ini?

"Zhou Ying!" Zhao Yun dengan cepat maju, tetapi dua orang pengawal telah terlebih dahulu menyilangkan tombak di depannya seolah menghalanginya! Bahkan aku dan Yan Lu juga tidak bisa maju karena barisan pengawal ini! Celaka! Celaka! Ya Tian, apalagi yang akan menimpa kami sekarang?

Kulihat _Lao_ _Zucong_ menggeram dengan penuh amarah saat menatap Zhou Ying. _Lao_ _Zucong_ dengan kasarnya menjambak rambut Zhou Ying! "Pencuri sialan! Tikus Wu! Berani benar kau mencuri tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ ini! Benda ini adalah milik Yan Lu!" Cercanya melontarkan segala sumpahan dan kata-kata kasar pada Zhou Ying. Hah? Zhou Ying mencuri tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ dari Yan Lu? Apa maksudnya ini? Tapi... benar juga! Bukankah Yan Lu sangat suka bunga _Luolan_? Dan tusuk konde berwarna hijau batu zamrud itu memang lebih tepat untuk Yan Lu daripada untuk Zhou Ying!

"Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Anda salah paham!" Jerit Zhou Ying dengan wajahnya sudah berderai airmata ketakutan dan kesedihan. Rambut panjangnya yang tadi tersisir rapi sekarang sudah acak-acakan karena dijambak oleh _Lao_ _Zucong._ "Tusuk konde iniYang Mulia Liu Bei sendiri yang memberikannya padaku! Aku tidak serendah itu sampai mencuri!"

"Hmph! Kau memang banyak omong! Cepat kembalikan!" _Lao_ _Zucong_ terus-menerus berusaha menarik tusuk konde misterius itu, dan dalam proses juga menjambak rambut Zhou Ying!

"_Lao_ _Zucong_! Ini tidak benar!" Seru Yan Lu dalam kepanikan, tetapi juga tidak dapat melakukan apapun. "Zhou Ying tidak bersalah! Akulah yang memberikannya padanya sebagai tanda persaudaraan! Aku telah mengangkatnya menjadi adik angkatku!"

Demi menyelamatkan Zhou Ying, Yan Lu sampai mengarang kebohongan. Namun ini bukannya menyurutkan amarah _Lao_ _Zucong_, melainkan makin membuat kemarahannya berkobar-kobar! Celaka! Keadaan ini benar-benar genting sekali! "APA? Kau mengangkat seorang rendahan dari Wu sebagai adikmu? Keterlaluan!" Pandangan mata _Lao_ _Zucong_ yang penuh kedengkian dan amarah itu kembali lagi pada Zhou Ying yang sedang menjerit-jerit karena kesakitan. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai mempengaruhi Yan Lu, hah? Kau pasti bermaksud mencelakakannya!"

"Tidak, Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Itu tidak benar!" Balas Zhou Ying sambil menangis dalam keputusasaan.

Ugh... kenapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku melihat sesuatu yang berkelebatan!

Sehelai kain putih melayang di udara, berkelebatan seperti sayap sebelum berhenti dan membelit tangan salah satu pengawal yang memegangi tubuh Zhou Ying! Dengan satu tarikan, pengawal itu roboh! Belum sempat kami menyadari apa yang terjadi, kain itu berkelebatan lagi membelit tangan pengawal yang sebelumnya, dan menjatuhkannya dengan nasib yang sama seperti pengawal yang satunya! Zhou Ying bebas sekarang!

"A-APA?" _Lao_ _Zucong_ kelihatan kaget sampai seolah jantungnya berhenti. Kini dia menatap lurus ke depan.

Betapa kagetnya aku, Zhao Yun, dan Yan Lu! Tahu-tahu sekarang, di antara _Lao_ _Zucong_ dan Zhou Ying, Lu Xun berdiri dengan satu tangan memegang kain, sementara yang lain direntangkan untuk melindungi Zhou Ying! Ternyata kelebatan kain putih itu adalah kain putih yang tadi mengerudungi rambut Lu Xun!

Yang bisa dilakukan _Lao_ _Zucong_ dengan mata terbelalak penuh ketakutan begitu melihat Lu Xun hanyalah mundur beberapa langkah dengan kaki tergetar. "K-kau...! Mata emas...!"

Aku benar-benar kaget! Tetapi aku juga benar-benar ingin tahu tatapan seperti apa yang Lu Xun berikan pada orang yang telah menyakiti adiknya. Satu hal yang aku tidak sangka adalah, meski sekarang Lu Xun tidak membawa senjata apapun, dia bahkan bisa menggunakan sehelai kain tipis sebagai senjatanya!

Dengan satu kibasan, Lu Xun membuat semua tepung dan garam di atas rambutnya berjatuhan, dengan seketika menunjukkan warna asli rambutnya! Celaka... penyamarannya ketahuan! "Kupikir aku akan bersabar, Yang Mulia Ibusuri." Ucap Lu Xun dengan nada rendah yang tentunya sangat berbeda dari suara yang selama ini di dengar _Lao_ _Zucong_!

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan adikku disakiti olehmu!"

Satu hardikkan penuh kemarahan itu bukan hanya mengagetkan _Lao_ _Zucong_, tetapi juga semua pengawal dan dayang yang berada di sini!

_Lao_ _Zucong_ sampai terjatuh mendengar itu! Dayang, kasim, dan pengawal semuanya kocar-kacir. Ada yang berlari keluar, ada yang gemetar ketakutan, semua karena melihat kemarahan Lu Xun yang terpancar dalam auranya yang seperti api! Bahkan, kalau boleh aku bilang, secara harafiah tempat ini benar-benar menjadi panas seolah terbakar oleh aura yang keluar dari tubuhnya! Aku, Yan Lu, dan Zhao Yun yang menjadi penonton hanya bisa melihat semua ini dengan mata terbuka lebar oleh ketakjuban dan rasa gentar yang luar biasa!

Lu Xun... benar-benar marah...!

"Untuk seorang Ibusuri mengata-ngatai hal seperti itu...!" Kini gantian Lu Xun yang menuding _Lao_ _Zucong_. _Lao_ _Zucong_, sangking takutnya, hanya bisa menatap dengan mata lebar penuh ketakutan tanpa bisa membalas. Sekujur tubuhnya yang sudah tua renta itu gemetar ketakutan. "... anda tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ibusuri! Bahkan aku meragukan apakah wanita seperti anda benar-benar ibu dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei!" Suara yang menggelegar seperti gemuruh itu membuat semua yang dalam ruangan terkesiap.

Kalimat Lu Xun itu...! Ya, dia memang marah! Tetapi keterlaluan juga kalau berkata begitu!

Namun anehnya, aku tidak mendengar sangkalan dari _Lao_ _Zucong_! Betapa anehnya! Aku hanya melihat mulut beliau yang bergetar tiba-tiba ternganga lebar, seperti orang yang kaget karena rahasianya dibongkar! Apa jangan-jangan memang benar bahwa...

... ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Pasti itu hanya kata-kata seorang Lu Xun yang sedang emosi saja!

"L-Lu Xun..."

Sekarang, benar-benar tidak ada seorang pun yang bisa menghentikannya. Sejujurnya, siapa yang mau? _Lao_ _Zucong_ memang harus diberi pelajaran!

Namun, justru ketika kami menunggu Lu Xun untuk membalaskan semua kebencian kami pada nenek tua bangka yang tidak tahu diri itu, dia malah menurunkan tangannya yang teracung. Perlahan tapi pasti, aura kemarahan yang menggetarkan jiwa itu menghilang. Lu Xun kembali tenang. Nafasnya mulai teratur.

Dia berbalik membelakangi _Lao_ _Zucong_. Kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu Zhou Ying yang masih terduduk di lantai untuk berdiri. Gadis itu kelihatan masih kelihatan dalam shock yang hebat. "Zhou Ying, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanyanya dengan lembut sebelum Zhou Ying menerima uluran tangannya. "Ayo kita kembali."

Lu Xun berjalan sambil menggandeng Zhou Ying. Ia menoleh ke arah kami bertiga yang masih terpaku dalam shock yang sama seperti Zhou Ying. "Teman-teman, ayo kita pergi dari sini." Katanya sambil memberikan senyum hangat dan menenangkan, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa semuanya sudah selesai.

Pada akhirnya, kami pun mengikutinya keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan _Lao_ _Zucong_ masih dalam shocknya di sana.

* * *

><p>(1) Ini mestinya salah satu puisi dari <em>Book of Poetry<em> ato _Shi Jing_. Nggak tau, ya... ==a kok bisa-bisanya puisinya pas banget sama cerita ini... Yah, saya rasa tambah bagus, sih...

(2) Puisi ini sebenernya puisi karangan Li Yu yang berjudul (dalam bahasa inggris) '_A Heavenly Woman's Imprisoned in the Palace_'. Nggak tau kenapa kok rasanya cocok juga, ya... XDDDD Trus, puisi ini ditantang sambil Lu Xun jalan, sebenernya ini idenya dari '_Romance of Three Kingdoms_' pas Cao Pi nantang adiknya, Cao Zhi, buat bikin puisi sambil melangkah

(3) Ini mestinya salah satu puisi dari _Book of Poetry_ ato _Shi Jing_. Cuma, saya mengubah di sana ada kata 'King Wen' itu saya ubah jadi 'King Sun' karena yang sedang dibicarakan di sini adalah Wu...

(4) Awalnya saya bingung kenapa kok cuma lima not? Bukannya mestinya ada tujuh not? (do-re-mi-fa-sol-la-si). Nah, suatu saat saya ambil kuliah musik di kampus saya. Baru dari situlah saya tau bahwa di China kuno, cuma ada lima not dalam notasi China. Kalo sodara mau tau, kelima not itu adalah do(1)-re(2)-mi(3)-sol(5)-la(6) nggak ada fa(4) dan si(7)

(5) Puisi ini sebenernya puisi karangan Li Yu yang berjudul (dalam bahasa inggris) '_How Many Tears_'.

Mengenai suara Lu Xun, saya nggak tau anda yang baca cerita ini membayangkan Lu Xun suaranya kayak versi jepangnya (yang VAnya adalah Kenji Nojima) atau versi inggrisnya, ato berhubung ini adalah FF Indonesia, maka anda membayangkan suara salah satu penyanyi Indonesia. Kalo saya sih membayangkan suaranya Lu Xun tetep kayak Kenji Nojima. Nah, pas dia nyamar jadi putri, saya membayangkan Lu Xun bisa mengubah suaranya jadi so sweet kayak suaranya anak-anak. Apakah sodara pernah tau paduan suara dari Inggris bernama '_Libera-Angel Voice_'? Kalo nggak tau, silahkan search di google. Nah, saya membayangkan suaranya Lu Xun pas nyamar jadi cewe adalah suara yang so sweet kayak getu~~~ Kalo dalam dunia musik, suara cowo yang so sweet dan bisa tinggi disebut sebagai 'boys soprano'

Trus, mengenai judul chap ini yang mungkin agak membingungkan sodara, saya mau jelaskan dulu~ '_Pot calling the kettle black_' adalah salah satu idiom di barat yang digunakan untuk menggambarkan seseorang yang menuduhkan hal buruk pada orang lain padahal hal buruk itu dia lakukan sendiri. Nah, sebenernya orang yang dituduh tuh sangat-sangat baik dan jauh dari tuduhan tersebut. Cuma, sangking baiknya, orang tersebut dilihat si penuduh sangat buruk. Maksudnya gini: _Pot_ itu kan biasanya hitam gara-gara dibuat masak di atas api. Sementara _kettle_ tuh bersih, mengkilap, dan _shiny_. Tapi anehnya, si pot lah yang ngejek kettle berwarna hitam. Padahal, warna hitam yang sebenernya dilihat pot adalah pantulannya sendiri di permukaan kettle yang mengkilap. Getu~~~

Ini salah satu quote menarik yang saya kutip dari Wikipedia berkaitan dengan idiom ini:  
>Pot: <em>Oho!<em>_You are dirty and ugly and black! Sure no one would think you were metal, __e__xcept when you're given a crack._  
>Kettle: <em>Not so! not so! Tis your own dirty image you see; For I am so clean -without blemish or blot- That your blackness is mirrored in me<em>_._

Nah, bagaimana anda melihat hubungan idiom ini di chap ini, itu terserah sodara~ Kalo secara humor, bisa jadi di bagian Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang saling adu mulut gara2 ngomongan mereka sama-sama 'menjurus'. Tapi kalo mau secara serius (dan menurut saya lebih cocok getu, sih) bisa juga tentang si Ibusuri bilang Lu Xun nggak sopan gara-gara nggak langsung memperkenalkan diri, padahal Lu Xun-nya udah sopan banget~ Nah, rupa2nya malah si Ibusuri sendiri yang nggak sopan dengan cara nggak mengizinkan mereka buat berdiri...

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~~~


	8. Old Evil Witch!

SUMPAH SAYA MINTA MAAF, SODARAAAAAA! Saya kemarin lupa update, dan lebih parahnya: saya nggak punya excuse untuk kelalaian saya ini. Bener-bener saya pure 100% lupa. Tau kenapa? Karena saya keasyikan kerja tugas sambil baca bukunya Raditya Dika yang berjudul '_Marmut Merah Jambu_'. Tahu kan Raditya Dika? Yang ngarang '_Kambingjantan', _salah satu buku yang udah jadi _bestseller_ dan dibaca orang di seantero nusantara? Ini pertama kalinya saya baca salah satu karyanya~~~

Bener-bener saya suka asli dengan joke-jokenya! Saya berharap suatu saat bisa bikin cerita-cerita seperti itu~ Tapi, apa daya kalo saya emang nggak sanggup. Dari trilogi yang saya tulis ini (**Phoenix Form Trilogy**), pastinya membuat saya jadi sangat-tidak-gokil sekali~ Lagian, sama sekali nggak bisa dibayangkan apa yang terjadi kalo dalam trilogi ini kita masukkin unsur humornya Raditya Dika. Bukannya jadi menggigit, bisa-bisa cerita ini jadi cerita sarap...

Coba kita ambil contoh dari **Phoenix Form: Unbroken Thread** chapter 44 '_Cheng Du's Overture_'. Ini adalah sebuah chapter galau dimana Lu Xun yang lagi galau tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya bertemu seorang jendral bernama Guan Yu yang sukanya bikin orang galau. Nah, bagi sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang selalu bilang pengen **Phoenix FORM** trilogy jadi cerita humor supaya bisa lucu dan nggak serius, mari kita lihat apakah cerita ini akan lebih bagus kalo dibuat kocak... (saya coba bikin pake stylenya Raditya Dika...)

_**Lu Xun's PoV**_

"_Tampang lo kok... Gaibang amat?"_

"_Lho? Lo pengennya tampang gue gimana?"_

"_Yah lo kan Phoenix. Jadi mendingan lo berpakaian bla... bla... bla..."_

_Sumpah, gue sama sekali nggak ngerti. Dan dongonya gue, gue juga nggak pasang tampang pinter sehingga walhasil, kebodohan gue makin nampak aja. Jujur aja, meski seorang Phoenix, gue sama sekali bukan _fashionista_. Melainkan seorang _gembelnista_ karena gue berpakaian gembel dan gue nista. Masih syukur-syukur bapak satu ini cuma bilang tampang gue Gaibang amat._

"_... ya pokoknya lo harus pake pakaian yang bikin semua bangsawan-bangsawan dan jendral-jendral ngejar-ngejar lo! Bla... bla... bla..."_

_Gue tambah bingung._

_Jadi gue harus berpakaian layaknya penyanyi kondangan amatir yang banci-banci gemana getu, trus menunggu para bangsawan dan jendral ngejar-ngejar gue dan memperkosa gue? Gitu? Sekedar informasi, gue ini cowok yang masih normal yang orientasi seksualnya adalah heteroseksual. Jelas gue nggak bakal melakukan hal maksiat seperti itu._

_Kalo sampe gue beneran tampil seperti itu, maka benerlah perkataan para cewe-cewe _(**Author Note:** Atau tepatnya: 'perkataan Raditya Dika tentang perkataan cewe-cewe')_ bahwa dua ada dua tipe cowo di dunia ini: Bajingan dan homo. Setidaknya kalo gue termasuk homo, gue nggak termasuk bajingan. Yang bajingan ya bapak jenggotan di depan gue ini._

_Akhirnya, setelah menemukan momen yang tepat untuk membela harga diri gue yang udah runtuh, gue nyela. "Eh, kalo getu lo cari orang yang lebih cocok jadi Phoenix, dah! Gue nggak sanggup jadi kayak bayangan lo getu!"_

"_Kalo emang bisa, dari awal gue udah cari orang yang lebih tinggi, lebih highclass, dan lebih ningrat dari lo! Habis lo bener-bener kuntet, kumus, dan tampang lo kayak comberan."_

_Habislah harga diri gue. Gue nggak pulih-pulih dari penghinaan 'kuntet-kumus-tampang comberan'._

_Sumpah, kalo nggak ada orang-orang di sekeliling gue, rasanya gue mau pergi diam-diam, menjauh, dan menangis dalam kegelapan kota Cheng Du, di balik tukang jagal babi abal-abal. Siapa tau gue beruntung dipinjemin goloknya buat bunuh diri._

Ternyata bener-bener hasilnya sangat sarap dan gatot alias gagal total... ==a Lu Xun OOC (meskipun masih ada excuse bahwa ini semua karena dia sedang galau). Guan Yu lebih OOC lagi... Yahhh... biarlah Phoenix Form Trilogy menjadi apa yang seharusnya aja~~~ Melalui secuplik kesarapan di atas, saya pengen menunjukkan ke sodara bahwa teori sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang bilang cerita ini akan lebih bagus kalo dibikin humor: ADALAH SALAH.

Mungkin suatu saat kalo saya udah menjadi penulis kawakan seperti Raditya Dika, saya akan bikin Fanfic DW yang humor. Ato lebih gila lagi mungkin saya akan membuat versi OOC dari Phoenix Form Trilogy (nggak mungkin, ding!)

Wokey~ sekian, deh. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

"Tidak bisa jadi!"

Tangan Jiang Wei menghantam meja itu dengan kekuatan penuh. Kelihatannya ia benar-benar dalam frustasi saat membuka surat yang dikirimkan untuk kami.

_Lao Zucong menyuruh kalian untuk menghadap besok pagi. Kali ini dengan membawa gongzhu Sun Yangmei yang asli. Jika sampai terjadi sesuatu seperti hari ini, kalian tahu akibatnya._

Begitulah isi surat terkutuk itu.

Malam ini kami berenam berembuk dalam ruang berkumpul _Wenchangdian_. Namun kali ini tidak ada satupun dari kami yang tidak stres bukan buatan. Zhou Ying masih menangis terisak-isak mengingat perlakukan _Lao Zucong_ padanya, sementara Zhao Yun masih menghiburnya. Wajar saja Zhou Ying seperti itu, _Lao Zucong_ sudah begitu keterlaluan mengatainya pencuri di depan semua orang! Dan Zhao Yun, dia pasti marah luar biasa pada _Lao Zucong_. Sesudah kami keluar dari _Luolangong_ dan keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, Zhao Yun mengeluarkan seribu satu sumpah serapah terhadap nenekku itu. Cih! Orang yang seperti itu tidak akan pernah kuakui sebagai nenek! Mungkin benar kata Lu Xun, orang itu bukan ibu dari _Fu Wang_!

Zhou Ying masih kelihatan luar biasa takut. Ini... salahku! Gara-gara aku yang lupa menyuruh Zhou Ying melepas tusuk konde itu...!

Yangmei yang baru saja diberitahu duduk persoalnnya awalnya marah-marah dengan mengatakan, "aku sudah bersikap baik dan menunggu dengan sabar! Kenapa semuanya sekarang kacau? Memang apa yang terjadi?" Tapi sesudah kami menceritakan segala sesuatunya, bagaimana sampai _Lao Zucong_ berbuat begitu kasar pada Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun yang maju membelanya, Yangmei akhirnya mengerti dan diam. Tangannya terus mengepal dan wajahnya memerah karena marah membayangkan adegan itu terjadi di depan matanya. Mungkin kalau bisa sekarang ia akan meninggalkan _Wenchangdian_ dan membunuh _Lao Zucong_ dengan keempat pasang piao-nya.

Jiang Wei dan aku sejak tadi hanya diam saja. Mula-mula kami memikirkan kemarahan Lu Xun, serta kata-kata terakhirnya itu! Bahwa mungkin saja _Lao Zucong_ sebenarnya bukan ibu dari _Fu Wang_. Tapi, dengan cepat pikiran itu tersisihkan saat kami menerima surat yang dikirimkan seorang kasim dari istana _Luolangong_. Dan tidak tahunya, isinya adalah malapetaka besar seperti ini.

Betapa kagetnya kami semua ketika Lu Xun tiba-tiba menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututnya! Wajahnya terlihat penuh penyesalan dan kesedihan. "Teman-teman! Ini salahku! Aku yang menyebabkan rencana kita semua gagal!" Katanya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil membungkukkan badan. "Seandainya saja aku dapat bersabar lebih lama, ini semua tidak akan terjadi!"

Dengan cepat kami semua menghambur ke arahnya dan menyuruhnya berdiri. Bagaimana mungkin seorang Phoenix berlutut di depan kami! "Jangan berkata begitu, Lu Xun! Ini sama sekali bukan salahmu! Aku mengerti kemarahanmu yang bertujuan untuk membela Zhou Ying!" Ujarku sambil sekarang menyuruhnya kembali duduk di kursi.

"Benar! Lagipula, _Lao Zucong_ sudah keterlaluan sekali sampai melakukan hal begitu rendah pada Zhou Ying! Yang kau lakukan itu sama sekali tidak salah, Lu Xun!" Tambah Jiang Wei. "Kalau kau tidak melakukan apa-apa, entah sudah jadi apa Zhou Ying sekarang!"

Zhou Ying makin tidak dapat menahan tangisannya. "Maafkan aku yang lemah ini...!" Katanya dengan suara terisak-isak. "Jika saja aku bisa membela diri sendiri, pasti hal ini tidak akan terjadi..."

Sebelum kata-kata Zhou Ying selesai, kami sudah dikejutkan dengan sebuah suara hantaman tembok. Rupanya Zhao Yun melayangkan tinjunya pada tembok tersebut hingga nyaris membuatnya retak! Mata Zhao Yun yang tajam dan berkilat-kilat itu, nafasnya yang memburu dan tidak teratur, geramannya yang jelas terdengar... Jendral Shu itu benar-benar luar biasa marahnya! "Tidak! Ini semua salahku!" Serunya dengan lantang dan penuh rasa bersalah. "Seharusnya aku yang langsung maju dan berlari untuk melindungi Zhou Ying! Tapi aku malah diam saja sampai Lu Xun yang akhirnya melindunginya! Aku benar-benar pengecut!" Ia mengakhiri seruannya dengan dengusan keras.

Kami tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa lagi. Keheningan yang mencekam kembali berlanjut.

"Sudahlah..." Desahku pada akhirnya. "Daripada kita bingung sendiri memikirkan siapa yang salah atas ini semua, sebaiknya kita memikirkan rencana ulang untuk besok."

Semua mata memandangku. Jiang Wei mengepalkan tangannya. "Benar, karena sebenarnya semua ini salah _Lao Zucong_!"

Lu Xun menghembuskan nafas panjang. "Berarti, kali ini aku harus mati-matian mengajari Meimei. Benar begitu, kan?" Kulihat Yangmei yang menatap Lu Xun sekilas dengan wajah khawatir, sebelum menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Lu Xun. Lu Xun sendiri hanya bisa mengelus kepala Yangmei perlahan. "Yan Lu, berarti aku harus mengajari Meimei membuat puisi dalam semua tema, begitu?" Tanyanya dengan nada pasrah. Yangmei sendiri kelihatan sama pasrahnya dengan Lu Xun.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku merasa bersalah sendiri. Ini adalah masalahku, Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying. Tetapi sekarang mereka juga dilibatkan bahkan merekalah yang kelihatan paling frustrasi dengan semua ini. Bagaimana bisa sekarang aku melihat Lu Xun harus mati-matian mengajari Yangmei, sementara Yangmei belajar susah payah sampai seolah menangis darah? Untuk menulis nama Lu Xun saja Yangmei harus belajar dengan memeras otak...

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak mungkin _Lao Zucong_ memberikan tantangan yang sama. Biasanya akan lebih susah."

Alih-alih mendengar kata susah, mereka akan semakin terlihat putus asa. "Kali ini seperti apa lagi?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan suara lesu.

Sambil berpangku dagu, aku berpikir keras. Hmmm... biasanya teknik berpuisi seperti apa lagi yang akan diujikan oleh _Lao Zucong_? Ada banyak sekali teknik berpuisi di Shu ini, tetapi yang lebih sulit daripada yang tadi diujikan pada Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying sangat sedikit. "Hmmm... aku punya dua perkiraan." Jawabku setelah pemikiran yang cukup panjang. Kini semuanya memandangku dengan tatapan penasaran. "Yang pertama adalah membuat puisi empat bait dengan setiap baris harus mengandung kata-kata yang ditentukan _Lao Zucong_. Dan yang kedua adalah _Chu Jiao_-Puisi Menarik Langkah. Ini adalah sebuah teknik berpuisi dimana seseorang membuat baris pertama dengan tujuh huruf, dilanjutkan orang kedua dengan lima huruf, orang ketiga dengan tiga huruf, dan orang terakhir dengan satu huruf."

Penjelasanku ini membuat semua semakin kehilangan harapan. "Celaka... itu semua jauh lebih susah daripada tadi!" Keluh Jiang Wei.

"Kalau sesulit ini, apa Yangmei bisa?" Tanya Zhao Yun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

Sementara semuanya mengeluhkan hal ini, termasuk Yangmei sendiri, kulihat Lu Xun terdiam sambil kelihatan berpikir keras. Satu tangannya di bawah dagu sambil memandang dengan tajam ke lantai, seolah di sana ia bisa membaca cara untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini. Penasaran, aku pun memanggilnya hingga membuatnya terkejut. "Bagaimana Lu Xun? Kau sudah dapat akal untuk mengajari Yangmei?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. Tentu saja ini membuat kami terkejut. "Semua berkata ini jauh lebih susah daripada yang tadi..." Gumamnya. "Tapi menurutku, ini malah lebih mudah."

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya kami semua bersahut-sahutan seperti anak ayam berciap-ciap minta makan.

Sebelum menjawab, Lu Xun memberikan seulas senyum yang menenangkan. Senyumannya itu sudah cukup untuk membuat kami yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Namun ia toh masih tetap menjelaskan rencananya. "Untuk ujian yang pertama, kita bisa melakukan seperti ini. Pertama-tama, Zhou Ying duluan akan membuat sebuah puisi yang indah yang mengandung semua kata-kata yang ditentukan." Kami mendengarkan dengan seksama sementara ia menjelaskan dengan tenang, seperti seorang ahli strategi pada umumnya. "Sesudah itu, kita berempat akan menyeletuk membuat puisi yang lain untuk memberi contoh yang lebih mudah bagi Meimei. Dengan begitu, sedikit banyak pasti akan membantu Meimei."

Zhao Yun kelihatan ragu. "Meski sudah diberi contoh, apa Yangmei tetap bisa membuat puisi lain?"

Mendengar ini, Yangmei sewot bukan buatan! Dia membentak. "Kau jangan merendahkankuku begitu, Zhao Yun! Kalau merendahkan orang lain, kau semakin mirip si nenek tua bangka itu!" Yang Yangmei maksudkan tentu saja _Lao Zucong_. Zhao Yun yang mendengarnya jadi kesal. "Aku pasti bisa! Apalagi kalau Lu Xun yang memberikan contoh! Ya kan, Lu Xun?" Tanya putri Wu itu sambil memberikan seulas senyum pada kekasihnya.

Lu Xun membalas senyuman Yangmei sambil membelai rambut peraknya. "Untuk yang kedua, mudah saja. Dari awal, kita harus membuat sebuah puisi yang mudah." Jelasnya melanjutkan kata-katanya yang disela tadi. "Kemungkinan terburuk adalah baris pertama akan dibuat oleh Yang Mulia Ibusuri. Dalam baris kedua, sebaiknya Zhou Ying yang meneruskan. Lalu pada baris ketiga, seseorang harus membuat puisi itu jadi mudah. Pada baris terakhir yang hanya tinggal satu kata, Meimei akan mengakhirinya. Pasti akan jauh lebih mudah untuk Meimei."

Yangmei mengangguk setuju dengan wajah yang senang bercampur lega. "Kalau hanya satu kata, aku pasti bisa!" Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat dan keyakinan. "Tapi, aku mau orang yang meneruskan baris ketiga itu kau, Lu Xun!" Pintanya penuh harap.

"Baiklah..." Jawab Lu Xun sambil tertawa kecil melihat Yangmei yang sekarang melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Jadi hanya begini saja? Hmmm... bisa dibilang rencana Lu Xun itu tidak mustahil untuk dikerjakan. Tapi rasanya agak terlalu mudah...

"Jadi, sudah selesai? Begini saja?" Tanya Jiang Wei bingung.

"Ya, memang mau apa lagi?" Yangmei bertanya balik dengan kebingungan yang sama. Mata peraknya mengerja-ngerjap.

"Wah! Tak kusangka perundingannya cepat sekali!" Sahut Zhao Yun. "Apa benar ini akan baik-baik saja?"

Lu Xun menjawab kekhawatiran Zhao Yun dengan senyuman hangat. "Tidak perlu khawatir, teman-teman." Katanya. "Tidurlah dengan tenang. Besok pasti akan baik-baik saja."

Yahhh... kalau Lu Xun yang berkata begitu, sebaiknya kami juga percaya padanya...

* * *

><p>Sudah hampir menjelang tengah malam. Seluruh penghuni Istana Cheng Du sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya masing-masing. Seluruh lentera sudah dimatikan, obor telah dipadamkan. Yang menjadi penerang hanya tinggal bulan dan bintang-bintang saja. Malam itu sepertinya sunyi, sama sekali tidak ada suara yang mengusik mimpi para penghuni.<p>

Ya, semuanya tertidur, kecuali dua orang jendral kaliber yang sekarang berada di taman Istana Cheng Du.

Dua jendral itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, yang adalah adik-adik angkat dari Kaisar Liu Bei.

"Cih! Brengsek! Kenapa bocah Wu itu kembali lagi ke sini?" Zhang Fei dengan beringas menedang benda-benda yang ada di taman itu. Tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi bahwa ia sedang menumpahkan kekesalannya. "Apa dia hendak cari gara-gara lagi? Dia sudah membuat Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri berpihak padanya! Bahkan sekarang Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu begitu dekat dengannya bagaikan saudara!"

Guan Yu masih duduk di kursi batu pada taman itu. Ditandaskannya lagi secangkir arak. "Tidak hanya itu, Zhang Fei. Melalui _gongzhu_ Yan Lu, ia berpesan bahwa Dinasti Han agung sedang dalam keadaan genting karena ancaman Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei, dan menyarankan agar mengirimkan jendral ke sana." Lanjutnya, kelihatan tidak semarah Zhang Fei namun nada kesal itu masih saja ada. "Ini pasti sebuah akal-akalan untuk menipu kita semua! Bagaimana Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri begitu percaya padanya?" Bentak Guan Yu dengan nada tidak habis pikir.

Rupanya yang masih terbangun bukan hanya mereka saja. Guan Ping, putra tertua dari Guan Yu, tak sengaja melewati koridor istana dan menoleh ke arah taman karena suara-suara itu. Dilihatnya ayah serta paman angkatnya sedang berbincang-bincang, atau tepatnya sedang menumpahkan kemarahan mereka pada tamu yang baru saja datang itu. Guan Ping, sebagai seorang teman dari Lu Xun dan yang lainnya, segera menghampiri keduanya.

"_Die_! Paman Zhang Fei!" Sahutnya sambil berlari-lari ke arah kedua jendral itu. Tentu saja Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei kaget bukan buatan melihat ada orang yang rupanya masih terjaga. Guan Ping, dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal karena habis berlari, dengan gagah berani membela temannya itu, yang dipercayainya sebagai Phoenix. "Apakah _die_ masih juga tidak percaya bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu? Bukankah _die_ sudah melihatnya menyembuhkan orang lain, mengalahkan Yaoguai, mengusir api dengan kata-kata, bahkan dengan cara yang tidak bisa dipikirkan telah perlahan membawa kedamaian ke China? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa _die_ dan Paman Zhang Fei masih saja tidak percaya!" Seru jendral muda itu dengan penuh keberanian.

Guan Yu tak lantas menjawab anak tertuanya itu. Ia hanya menatap dalam-dalam ke matanya yang berkilat-kilat karena marah temannya telah dihina. Guan Ping bagaikan seorang saksi dalam pengadilan yang membela pekara temannya itu, yang berbicara atas nama kebenaran tanpa gentar sedikitpun.

Namun, tetap saja. Ikatan ayah-anak lebih kuat daripada teman, bukan? Adalah suatu pepatah kuno mengatakan 'darah lebih kental dari air, keluarga lebih dekat daripada sahabat'

Jendral itu meletakkan dua tangannya pada bahu anaknya. "Guan Ping, justru kaulah yang tidak bisa dimengerti." Ucap sang ayah dengan perlahan tetapi tegas. "Kau sudah melihat sendiri dia membunuh Permaisuri Gan. Bagaimana kau bisa tetap mempercayainya?"

"Lu Xun bukan pembunuh Permaisuri Gan!" Sergah Guan Ping dengan keras.

"Kalau bukan dia, siapa lagi?" Tanya Guan Yu, yang seketika membuat anaknya mati kata. "Apa kau tidak dengar kata-kata _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sesaat sesudah ia keluar dari Loulangong yang terbakar? _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu sendiri berkata bahwa pembunuh itu mengaku sebagai seorang Phoenix!"

"T-tapi..." Kelihatan sekali dari suara Guan Ping yang mulai tergetar, bahwa dia sudah tidak bisa menyanggah dengan apapun lagi. "Bukankah _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sendiri berkata bahwa Lu Xun bukan pelakunya? Dan bahwa perkara tentang pembunuhan terhadap Permaisuri Gan tidak perlu diungkit-ungkit lagi? Tidak hanya _gongzhu_ Yan Lu, bahkan Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei serta Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang juga mengatakan hal yang sama!"

Kali ini Zhang Fei-lah yang menjawab, masih dengan nada berang yang sama. Tangannya menggebrak meja batu sampai nyaris retak. "Justru itulah liciknya tikus-tikus Wu itu! Entah bagaimana mereka bisa mempengaruhi _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Bahkan mempengaruhi Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri. Pasti sebenarnya mereka cuma mata-mata dari Wu yang hentak mengadu domba kita semua!" Teriak Zhang Fei penuh kemarahan. Matanya melotot dan nafasnya jadi memburu saat mengatakan hal itu, membuat Guan Ping sedikit gentar.

"I-itu... sama sekali tidak benar!" Hanya itulah yang bisa dikatakan oleh Guan Ping.

Guan Yu mendesah panjang. "Guan Ping, kau tidak mengerti apa-apa! Bahkan kau pun sudah diperdaya olehnya!" Bentak sang ayah hendak memarahi anaknya. Sedikit banyak, kalimat itu mempengaruhi jendral muda tersebut sampai membuat jiwanya tergetar. "Kali ini mereka datang lagi ke Istana Cheng Du. Dan kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di _Luolangong_ siang ini? Lu Xun menyerang seluruh pengawal _Luolangong_ dan nyaris saja membunuh _Lao Zucong_."

Guan Ping mendelik lebar saat mendengar hal ini. Baru detik ini ia mendengar kabar yang begitu mengerikan.

"Bahkan para dayang sampai berkata ruangan itu jadi panas seolah terbakar oleh api kemarahannya!" Lanjut Guan Yu masih dengan nada berang yang sama. Kali ini mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh Guan Ping supaya sadar. Guan Ping cuma bisa melihat dengan mata lebar tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Terlalu shock. "Bukankah ini sama dengan kejadian di _Luolangong_ dulu saat Permaisuri Gan dibunuh? Ini sudah jelas bukti bahwa Lu Xun adalah pelaku pembunuhan terhadap Permaisuri Gan! Dan sekarang ia juga hendak membunuh _Lao Zucong_!"

Jendral muda itu nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Matanya masih lebar karena rasa tidak percaya. Mulutnya tak kunjung terkatup karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi seolah pikirannya telah terbang ke langit bersamaan dengan mendengar seluruh kenyataan tersebut. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat sampai tinjunya memutih.

"L-lu Xun..." Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar. "... seorang pembunuh...? Seorang... mata-mata Wu?"

"Ya." Jawab Guan Yu pendek. "Dia bukan Phoenix."

Berbagai emosi berkecamuk dalam diri Guan Ping. Ia tidak ingin mempercayai hal ini, tetapi ayahnya tidak mungkin berbohong! Mulailah keragu-raguan memenuhi hatinya, membuatnya benar-benar tidak bisa berpikir dengan akal jernih. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah pertanyaan kenapa ini bisa terjadi, dan kebencian pada dirinya sendiri yang telah begitu mudahnya tertipu. Seorang yang luar biasa berbahaya sedang berada di dalam Istana Shu, dan ia sebagai seorang jendral yang harusnya melindungi Shu malah tertipu?

_Ah! Tidak! Tidak! Lu Xun tidak mungkin seperti itu!_ Jeritnya dalam batinnya sendiri. Sisa-sisa keyakinannya menyingkirkan sedikit dari keraguan itu. Namun tentu saja kepercayaannya pada temannya telah roboh. _Tapi... aku harus mengamatinya baik-baik... apa benar Lu Xun adalah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan..._

Sementara masih tenggelam dalam pikirannya, sebuah suara langkah kaki mengusiknya. Baik Guan Ping, Guan Yu, maupun Zhang Fei menoleh ke sumber suara itu. Ternyata masih ada lagi orang-orang yang terjaga di tempat ini! Orang itu adalah Ibusuri Shu, ibunda dari Kaisar Liu Bei yang berjalan diiringi dayang-dayangnya. Wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput menunjukkan wajah dengki. Pakaiannya yang mewah dengan taburan batu mulia dan sepuhan serta benang emas sangat serasi dengan tindak-tanduknya yang ponggah dan sombong.

"Salam hormat kepada _Lao Zucong_!" Dengan cepat ketiga jendral itu berkowtow. "Maafkan kami yang malam-malam begini masih berkeliaran di taman istana!"

_Lao Zucong_ hanya memandangi ketiga orang itu. "Berdirilah. Justru aku yang harus minta maaf karena telah menganggu pembicaraan kalian yang penting." Balasnya. Dengan demikian, ketiga jendral itu berdiri. "Malam-malam begini kalian mendiskusikan tentang orang-orang Wu yang datang kemari, bukan? Kudengar mereka adalah Phoenix."

Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei hanya menukar pandangan. Guan Ping-lah yang menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan lekas, tetapi telah kehilangan sebagian besar keyakinan dirinya. "B-benar, _Lao Zucong_! Kudengar _Lao Zucong_ telah bertemu dengan salah satunya. Namanya Lu Xun, dia adalah seorang ahli strategi dari Wu."

Ibusuri Shu itu hanya mendengus kesal mengingat kejadian yang baru saja menimpanya. "Ya, bahkan lebih dari sekedar bertemu. Orang Wu rendahan itu telah nyaris saja membunuhku! Malam ini aku sampai tidak bisa tidur membayangkannya!" Jawaban ini membuat Guan Ping terkesiap. Rupanya apa yang ia dengar dari ayah dan pamannya memang benar! Sekarang _Lao Zucong_ sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini!

"_Lao Zucong_, apakah tidak sebaiknya kita melaporkan hal ini pada Kaisar?" Tanya Guan Yu sambil bersoja.

"Aku sudah akan melakukannya. Tapi Liu Bei sepertinya masih percaya bahwa bocah itu adalah Phoenix! Bahkan bukan hanya Liu Bei, tetapi juga Yan Lu dan yang lainnya!" Balas _Lao Zucong_, masih dengan nada penuh kemarahan dan kedengkian. "Apalagi, jika kabar bahwa hanya menghadapi seorang bocah Wu saja aku tidak bisa, mau dikemanakan wibawaku ini? Mengenai hal ini, jangan sampai kabar ini tersebar luas!" Ucapnya dengan tangan menuding dan nada mengancam. Cepat-cepat ketiga jendral itu membungkuk dalam-dalam.

Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi hening.

"Oh iya, tadi aku mendengar sesuatu yang menarik dari pembicaraan kalian." Tiba-tiba _Lao Zucong_ memecah keheningan itu dengan suaranya. "Saat aku pulang kemari, aku diberitahu oleh Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri bahwa Permaisuri Gan meninggal karena sakit keras mendadak. Betapa sedihnya aku mendengar kabar itu...!" Suara tertahan _Lao Zucong_ menunjukkan kesedihannya. Itu memang wajar sebagai seorang mertua jika menantunya meninggal. Tetapi satu hal yang membuat ketiga jendral itu sedikit bingung adalah, nampaknya kesedihan _Lao Zucong_ agak sedikit tidak wajar. Mereka masih bisa mengingat-ingat kejadian saat _Lao Zucong_ diberitahu kabar ini. Beliau bahkan menangis menggerung-gerung sampai akhirnya jatuh pingsan.

Sang ibusuri melanjutkan penuturannya. "Namun tadi sekilas aku mendengar bahwa Permaisuri Gan dibunuh. Apa hal itu benar? Dan kalau benar, siapa pembunuhnya?" Pertanyaan yang membentak dan kasar itu membuat yang ditanya terkesiap. Mulut ibusuri bergetar, dengan giginya mengertak. Nafasnya yang tidak teratur seolah dapat terputus kapan saja sangking murkanya ia! Mungkin baru kali ini mereka melihat ibusuri semarah itu!

"A-ampun, _Lao Zucong_! Sebenarnya kabar mengenai kematian Permaisuri Gan karena sakit itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Sergah Guan Yu dengan cepat. "Permaisuri Gan sebenarnya dibunuh. Dan ia dibunuh dengan cara yang hampir sama dengan yang terjadi pada _Lao Zucong_ hari ini di istana _Luolangong_. Ada api yang membakar dan menghanguskan _Luolangong_, dan turut serta membakar Permaisuri Gan yang di dalamnya." Jendral kaliber itu berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Bisa disimpulkan bahwa pembunuhnya adalah orang Wu itu, laki-laki yang sama yang hari ini nyaris membunuh _Lao Zucong_."

Sesaat sesudah kalimat itu diucapkan, kemarahan ibusuri yang telah terhimpun di dalam batinnya bagaikan lahar dalam gunung berapi, seketika meletus. Matanya terbelalak lebar, tangannya gemetar beserta sekujur tubuhnya sangking tidak bisa menahan lagi murkanya. Wanita tua itu dengan begitu sengit, penuh kebencian dan dendam, mengeluarkan sumpah serapah dan kutukan yang terlalu mengerikan untuk didengarkan! Suaranya yang parau karena usia namun keras seolah telah membuat bintang-bintang berjatuhan dan bulan menjadi gelap!

Baik Guan Yu, Guan Ping, maupun Zhang Fei, tidak menyangka reaksi _Lao Zucong_ akan seperti ini!

"Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi akan memusnahkan orang-orang Wu itu!" Sumpah _Lao Zucong_, masih dikendalikan oleh emosinya yang meluap-luap. "Seperti caranya membunuh Permaisuri Gan, akupun akan menghukum mati dia dengan cara yang sama! Akan kubuat dia menyesal saat kematiannya!" Begitulah nasarnya yang dikumandangkan di depan beberapa orang dayang dan ketiga jendral Shu itu, yang tidak bisa tidak terkejut dan terpaku melihatnya. "Dia akan terbakar dalam api, dan tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tidak hangus menjadi abu!"

Sangking terlalu banyaknya tenaga yang dikeluarkan wanita tua itu untuk menumpahkan semua amarah dan meneriakkan kemarahannya, tubuhnya nyaris roboh ke tanah kalau tidak terlebuh dahulu didukung para dayang di belakangnya. "Yang Mulia Ibusuri!" Seru para dayang itu dengan penuh kepanikan. "Anda harus cepat beristirahat! Tolong jangan memaksakan diri!" Maka, ibusuri yang sudah tua renta itu segera dipapah oleh para dayang kembali ke _Luolangong_ untuk beristirahat.

Sekali lagi, ketiga jendral itu ditinggalkan dalam keheningan dan suasana malam yang mencekam. Khususnya Guan Ping.

Hanya dalam beberapa menit ini saja ia sudah satu hal yang terpenting. Kepercayaan pada temannya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Hari ini, kami sekali lagi akan menghadap nenek tua keparat itu. Membayangkan wajahnya saja cukup untuk membuatku muak! Yah, memang benar ia mengira aku adalah seorang jendral asli dari tanah Shu dan kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ada perasaan benci padaku. Tetapi aku tetap tidak bisa mematikan api kemarahan di dalam benakku. Bukan! Bukan! Ini bukan masalah karena ia telah merendahkan teman-teman baikku, Jiang Wei dan Lu Xun, juga telah melakukan hal begitu kasar pada Zhou Ying, meski tentu saja itu semua makin menambah kebencianku padanya. Tapi aku memiliki sebuah alasan lain, alasan yang berkaitan dengan masa laluku...

"HAHAHA! Aku akan segera menghancurkan nenek sihir tua itu!"

Cih! Yangmei ini berisik sekali! Bahkan sementara yang lainnya sedang tegang dan mempersiapkan diri sebaik-baiknya sebelum menghadap _Lao Zucong_, dia sendiri yang kelihatan sangat amat senang dan penuh semangat! Dia kira kita ini sedang akan melakukan apa? Tamasya? Di saat-saat begini, bisa-bisanya melompat-lompat penuh semangat begitu!

"Yangmei..." Yan Lu cuma bisa mendesah. "Kumohon jaga tingkah lakumu. Jika di depan _Lao Zucong_ kau bertindak seperti ini, maka kau pasti akan ditendang keluar bahkan sebelum batang hidungmu terlihat." Ucap Yan Lu dengan nada datar sambil mengambilkan beberapa potong baju putrinya, serta alat kecantikan dan perhiasan.

Yangmei yang melihat tanda-tanda ini langsung melotot. "A-APA? Jangan bilang kau akan memakaikan semua benda-benda itu padaku!" Dengan cepat putri nakal itu berlari kesana kemari menghindari Yan Lu yang mengejarnya! Tentu ini membuat semuanya gempar dan heboh! "Langit! Bumi! Tolong aku! Orang-orang ini sudah gila! Mereka ingin menyiksaku seperti mereka menyiksa Lu Xun kemarin!" Jeritnya dengan berlebihan bukan buatan!

Yan Lu mendesis kesal. "Kau ini! Padahal kau ini perempuan, tetapi dipakaikan baju perempuan kenapa tidak mau? Apa kau tidak bisa bersikap patuh seperti Lu Xun?" Serunya dengan marah. Sekarang ia melompat ke langit-langit berusaha menangkap Yangmei yang bergelantungan di tiang atas. Keadaan jadi behoh bukan buatan! "Hei, kalian semua! Bantu aku menangkap Yangmei! Kita jalankan rencana kita kemarin!"

Oh! Jadi karena kemarin Lu Xun begitu patuh dan pasrah tanpa perlu dipaksa dengan kekerasan, maka rencana itu tidak jadi dijalankan. Sekarang berhubung Yangmei yang keras kepala dan ngotot ini tidak mau menurut, maka Yan Lu mengajak kami semua melaksanakan rencana kekerasan kami! Baiklah! Yangmei, bersiaplah! HEAAAAAA!

Keadaan jadi benar-benar heboh sekali saat aku dan Jiang Wei serta Yan Lu mengejar Yangmei dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh kami. Zhou Ying yang panik cuma bisa memanjatkan doa sambil menyelamatkan barang-barang yang akan jadi korban kebuasan kami. Tapi Yangmei ini benar-benar bedebah cilik yang tidak mau menyerah! Dia melompat kesana kemari seperti monyet saja!

"Kembali kau, putri brengsek!" Seruku sambil melompat lagi.

"Tidak akan! Kalian akan menyiksaku!"

"Kau hanya memakai baju perempuan saja tidak mau! Padahal kau memang perempuan!" Bentak Jiang Wei dengan penuh kedongkolan.

"Tapi baju itu terlalu tidak mausiawi untuk dipakai! Lu Xun saja terlihat tersiksa begitu, apalagi aku!" Balasnya dengan ngotot tapi takut.

"Yangmei, tirulah Lu Xun sedikit saja! Demi kami semua, dia rela memakai baju ini meski dia laki-laki!"

"Bajuku ini sudah baju perempuan! Kenapa harus memakai gaun yang tidak nyaman seperti itu? Memakainya, aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup barang satu jam saja!"

Pokoknya, kejar-kejaran yang sangat sia-sia ini benar-benar tidak ada habisnya! Lama-lama tidak hanya kejar-kejaran, bahkan lempar-lemparan! Kami bertiga melemparkan apapun barang-barang yang ada demi bisa menangkap Yangmei. Yangmei yang tidak mau kalah juga balas melempari kami! Yah, sampai untung saja satu-satunya orang yang bisa menenangkan Yangmei keluar dari ruang dalam untuk dapur.

"Teman-teman! Sarapan siap!" Panggil Lu Xun dengan senyum cerah seperti mentari pagi, sama sekali belum sadar kekacauan yang terjadi. Untung saja sebuah vas nyasar bisa dihindarinya! "WHOAAAAAA!"

Dengan segenap kepanikannya, ahli strategi Wu itu meletakkan nampan tempat sarapan kami tersaji, sebelum berlari ke tengah ruangan dan menengadah menatap kami semua seolah kami orang gila. "Kenapa kalian bergelantungan begitu? Kalian sudah gila?" Bentak Lu Xun panik bukan buatan, sambil sekali lagi menunduk menghindari buku yang melayang ke arahnya.

"Jangan salahkan kami, Lu Xun!" Balasku dengan sengit sambil tetap melompat dan melemparkan benda lain yang tidak bersalah. "Yangmei tidak mau ganti baju dan didandani seperti putri!"

Lu Xun yang mendengarnya kelihatan kaget bukan buatan. Ditolehkannya kepalanya ke arah Yangmei yang juga masih dengan gencar melempari kami sambil melompat kesana-kemari untuk menghindar. Benar-benar keadaan kacau sekali seolah langit menimpa kepala kami! Zhou Ying kini hanya bisa melindungi kepalanya dari serangan lempar-lemparan itu.

"MEIMEI!" Seruan Lu Xun dengan cepat membahana memenuhi Wenchangdian. "Hentikan tingkahmu itu!"

Seolah waktu terhenti, Yangmei menahan lemparannya yang berikutnya. Kepalanya menoleh perlahan, bertemu dengan wajah marah Lu Xun. Tapi, yang namanya Yangmei juga pasti akan merasa sedih kalau Lu Xun marah dan kecewa. Jadi, dengan segala gabungan emosi dan ekspresi itu di wajah Lu Xun, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan, seorang Yangmei mana bisa menahannya?

Ajaib! Yangmei tidak lari lagi!

"Turun. Sekarang." Perintah Lu Xun dengan tegas. Yangmei tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Ia pun melompat turun dari tiang tempat ia bergelantungan, kemudian berjalan dengan langkah pelan dan takut-takut ke arah kekasihnya itu. Satu persatu kami juga turun dan mendekat pada sepasang kekasih yang sekarang saling diam saja.

Putri Wu itu berhenti saat terpisah selangkah dari Lu Xun. Lu Xun mendengus sekali. "Jadi itu alasanmu memporak-porandakan seluruh _Wenchangdian_? Hanya karena kau tidak mau berdandan agar terlihat seperti putri?"

Yangmei perlahan mengangguk, tetapi anggukannya menjadi makin kuat. "Aku tidak mau! Baju itu pasti akan sangat tidak nyaman! Aku mau saja disuruh berpuisi di depan seorang nenek sihir jahat! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa pakai baju dan perhiasan seperti itu, dan bahkan pakai bedak dan pemerah bibir? Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak mau!" Rengeknya dengan lagak seperti anak kecil yang marah karena disuruh minum obat.

Lu Xun, masih dengan sabar bukan buatan, membalas keberatan kekasihnya itu. "Meimei, dengar! Bajumu tidak pantas untuk berhadapan dengan Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Keadaan kita sedang sangat genting, bagaimana kau masih bisa memikirkan diri sendiri seegois itu?" Tanyanya sambil meremas bahu Yangmei.

"Aku sama sekali tidak egois! Aku kan cuma tidak mau kalau tidak menjadi diri sendiri!" Balas Yangmei dengan sengit dengan memberikan pembelaannya. Kalau keadaannya sudah seperti ini, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain menyerahkannya pada Lu Xun.

Tapi, bagaimana Lu Xun tetap bersabar seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu. "Meimei, ini bukan masalah menjadi diri sendiri atau tidak, tetapi masalah berpenampilan sopan di depan seorang dengan kedudukan tinggi! Aku yang laki-laki saja bersedia memakai baju itu, apalagi kau yang perempuan!" Ucapnya sambil mendesah, dengan sepenuh hati berusaha menyadarkan Yangmei yang ngotot dan keras kepala seperti keledai.

Sayangnya, Yangmei malah berontak. Disingkirkannya tangan Lu Xun dari bahunya, sebelum dengan penuh kemarahan membalas kata-kata Lu Xun. Jari telunjuknya mengacung. "Kau bisa berkata begitu karena kau jauh lebih cantik dariku! Kau laki-laki, tetapi sangat cocok menjadi putri, bahkan lebih dariku! Kalau kau memaksaku memakai baju itu, kenapa tidak kau pakai sendiri saja? Toh kau lebih pantas!" Serunya dengan kurang ajar bukan buatan. Aku yang tidak ikut campur saja kaget, apalagi Lu Xun! Bisa-bisanya Yangmei berkata seperti itu! Padahal kemarin kan dia sendiri yang bilang kami semua membuat Lu Xun merasa terhina! Kalau hari ini dia berkata begitu, bukankah akan membuat Lu Xun lebih merasa terhina lagi?

"Dan lagi," Lanjut Yangmei yang masih belum puas mengeluarkan seluruh kekesalannya. Wajahnya memerah sangking marah. "Ini semua urusan mereka! Kenapa aku harus ikut campur? Syukur-syukur aku sudah mau menghadap si nenek sihir! Kau juga! Tidak perlu pedul..."

Tiba-tiba saja ucapan Yangmei berhenti!

Tangan Lu Xun menyambar dengan cepat dan melayang mengenai pipinya.

Aku, sangking terkejutnya, sampai membelalakkan mata. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying berdua hanya bisa menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan untuk menahan pekikan yang akan keluar. Mulut Jiang Wei ternganga lebar saat melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mungkin baru pertama kali ini terjadi di bawah kaki langit.

Ya Tian...

Lu Xun... menampar Yangmei?

Tangan Yangmei perlahan menggapai pipinya yang memerah oleh bekas tamparan itu. Matanya yang berair menatap Lu Xun tidak percaya. Sekarang airmata berderai mengaliri wajahnya. Tubuhnya gemetaran. Putri Wu itu tentu shock bukan main saat merasakan tamparan Lu Xun untuk yang pertama kalinya di hidupnya yang baru saja tujuh belas tahun itu.

Sementara saat aku mengalihkan pandanganku pada Lu Xun, betapa kagetnya aku! Aku juga melihat tangan kanannya, yang baru digunakan untuk menampar pipi Yangmei, bergetar begitu hebat, seolah sedang menahan sakit bukan main! Dari mata emasnya yang menyiratkan kesedihan, kekecewaan, kesakitan, serta kemarahan, sebutir airmata mengalir. Ya Tian... benar-benar Lu Xun akan merasakan kesakitan yang dirasakan Yangmei! Bahkan meskipun dia sendiri yang menamparnya!

Sebelum Yangmei berteriak, lari, atau melakukan apapun, Lu Xun sudah merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya dengan kecepatan luar biasa! Ini yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Dipeluknya Yangmei erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya. "Meimei! Ucapanmu itu benar-benar keterlaluan! Kapan aku pernah mengajarimu berkata seperti itu?" Bentaknya, tetapi kali ini dengan suara yang pecah. "Jangan salahkan aku kalau aku menamparmu! Aku melakukannya bukan karena aku benci padamu, tetapi karena aku sayang padamu!"

Yangmei tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membalas pelukan Lu Xun.

Ahli strategi Wu itu menghela nafas panjang, sebelum mengusap-usap punggung Yangmei. "Aku tahu tamparan itu pasti sakit. Tapi aku menamparmu demi kebaikanmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang sangat lembut. "Tidak mau berdandan dengan baik, bukan hanya berarti kau mempermalukan dirimu sendiri dan Wu di depan Ibusuri, tetapi itu berarti kau tidak peduli pada teman-teman..."

Sesudah itu, seperti biasa, Yangmei menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia sesenggukan dan dengan terisak-isak meracau tidak jelas sambil meremas baju Lu Xun.

"Maaf... A-aku... kalimatku keterlaluan..." Isak Yangmei dengan suara pelan. Dia masih tetap menunduk tidak mau memperlihatkan wajahnya yang merah dan basah pada Lu Xun. "A-aku membuatmu... sedih, ya? Lu Xun... maafkan aku... aku tidak sengaja. Tapi aku... benar-benar takut memakai baju itu..."

Lu Xun perlahan melonggarkan pelukannya. Akhirnya Yangmei mau menengadah. Entah benar atau tidak, tetapi kurasa itu adalah tatapan terluka yang Lu Xun berikan saat melihat bekas tamparannya di wajah Yangmei. Diusap-usapnya pipi kekasihnya itu. "Kalau kau takut atau enggan, ingatlah aku. Aku sudah memakai baju itu, sekarang apa alasanmu menolak?" Sesudah mengatakan begitu, Yangmei mengangguk lemah. Lu Xun membungkuk sedikit, kemudian memberikan kecupan ringan di pipi Yangmei yang tadi ditamparnya.

"_Xie xie_..." Ujar Yangmei pelan sambil tersenyum ke arah Lu Xun. Sekarang putri Wu itu, sambil menghapus airmatanya, berlari-lari kecil ke arah Yan Lu. Dia membungkuk berkali-kali. "Yan Lu, maafkan aku yang sudah memporak-porandakan _Wenchangdian_. Ini karena aku tadi takut sekali memakai baju itu. Sekarang aku akan memakainya. Yan Lu, kuharap kau masih mau meminjamkan bajumu untukku..."

Yan Lu, sesudah mendengar permohonan yang tulus itu, tersenyum tipis sambil memegang bahu Yangmei. "Iya... kumaafkan. Lain kali jangan diulangi lagi, ya?" Untuk sesaat, putri Shu itu memberikan tatapan berterima kasih pada Lu Xun, yang dibalas dengan senyuman hangat.

Aku mendesah pelan sambil bertukar pandangan dengan Jiang Wei dan Zhou Ying. Untung saja sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Yangmei akhirnya duduk dengan patuh saat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying mulai mendandaninya. Lu Xun terus berdiri di sebelah Yangmei sambil memperhatikan dan menghiburnya. Sementara aku dan Jiang Wei? Yah... karena Yangmei sekarang tidak memberontak lagi, kurasa kami tidak perlu ikut campur.

"Hei, Zhao Yun." Sahut Jiang Wei tiba-tiba sambil menatap empat orang yang sedang sibuk itu. "Kok tumben ya Yangmei bisa dengan cepat menurut pada Lu Xun begitu? Kupikir sesudah ditampar, dia akan menjerit-jerit, lari, dan bunuh diri dengan menceburkan diri di sungai Chang Jiang..."

"Hus! Kau ini ngomong sembarangan!" Tukasku dengan cepat. "Sesudah Yangmei melihat apa yang sudah Lu Xun lakukan selama ini padanya, kalau masih tidak berubah dan tidak mau menurut, berarti Yangmei bukan manusia! Dia pasti tidak mau mengulangi kesalahan-kesalahannya di masa lalu lagi!"

Tidak berapa lama, kesibukan mendandani itu akhirnya selesai juga. Ternyata tidak membutuhkan waktu selama yang kukira, karena Yangmei benar-benar menurut sekali. Zhou Ying juga bisa mengurusi dirinya sendiri, sehingga kedua putri Wu itu sekarang sudah selesai bersiap-siap. Zhou Ying... ahhh... dia masih dengan penampilan yang sama seperti kemarin. Penampilannya anggun sekali dengan baju panjang berwarna ungu muda itu. Baju terusan itu pas sekali untuknya. Rambut panjangnya dikepang di beberapa bagian, dan tentu saja hari ini tidak memakai tusuk konde berpekara itu. Sebagai ganti, Yan Lu menyematkan bunga Luolan berwarna lembayung di sisi kanan kepalanya.

Sementara Yangmei, rupanya Yan Lu juga sudah memilih busana yang tepat untuknya. Untuk Yangmei yang enerjik, baju yang dikenakannya adalah baju berwarna kuning dan jingga cerah, dengan bawahannya adalah rok yang berlipit-lipit dan akan mengembang lebar jika ia berputar. Sebagai atasan, Yangmei mengenakan baju lengan panjang yang dihiasi banyak pita dan renda. Wah, benar-benar _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu telah bertransformasi!

Tapi... jujur saja, dengan wajahnya yang agak seperti bocah bandel, dia tidak secantik Lu Xun kemarin. Ah, jangan sampai hal ini terucap keluar dari mulutku kalau tidak mau Lu Xun murka.

"Wah, kalian berdua manis sekali!" Puji Lu Xun. Ah, sebenarnya, menurutku tetap saja lebih manis Lu Xun yang menyamar jadi perempuan daripada Yangmei. Hei, tidak apa-apa kan kalau aku jujur?

Yan Lu memandang hasil kerjanya dengan puas. Jiang Wei tersenyum lebar. Aku menatap keduanya sebelum berkomentar. "Zhou Ying, penampilanmu luar biasa sekali! Lebih bagus daripada yang kemarin!" Ucapku, yang seketika membuatnya tersipu malu. Aku berbalik ke arah Yangmei. "Dan kau, Yangmei! Aku yakin Lu Xun pasti akan lebih sayang padamu kalau setiap hari kau bisa seperti ini!"

Yangmei malah menjulurkan lidah. Kelakuannya sama sekali tidak cocok dengan baju yang dikenakannya! "Tidak mungkin! Lu Xun kan sayang padaku apa adanya dan tidak bisa lebih sayang lagi!" Ujarnya sambil memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat. Lu Xun cuma bisa tertawa kecil melihat tingkah kekasihnya.

"Baiklah... karena semuanya sudah siap..." Kata Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum yakin. "... ayo kita bergegas!"

Jadi, begitulah kami berenam berangkat. Kali ini kami bukan disuruh menghadap di _Luolangong_ tetapi di _Wanyuandian_. Hmmm... kalau disuruh menghadap di _Wanyuandian_, kemungkinannya cuma satu. Pasti kali ini Kaisar Liu Bei juga akan menonton. Bahkan mungkin juga orang-orang yang lain! Cih! Dasar _Lao Zucong_ pengecut itu pasti karena takut akan kemarahan Lu Xun seperti kemarin, kini memanggil kami untuk menghadap di _Wanyuandian_ supaya semua orang bisa melihat! Benar-benar keterlaluan...

"Aiya! Aiya! Aiya!"

Ya Tian... Yangmei ini apa-apaan lagi?

"Lu Xun, aku tersandung-sandung terus dari tadi, nih!" Keluh Yangmei. "Bagaimana ini?"

Lu Xun, dengan sabar bukan main, tersenyum dan mendesah panjang. Satu tangannya berada di belakang pinggang Yangmei, sementara yang lainnya menggandeng tangan Yangmei erat-erat. Ia membantunya berjalan dengan hati-hati. "Nah, sudah tidak tersandung lagi, kan?"

"I-iya..." Jawab Yangmei agak ketus. "Lu Xun, jangan biarkan aku terjatuh, ya?"

"Iya! Iya! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu jatuh? _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi!" Sergah Lu Xun dengan kesal.

Kami semua tertawa dalam hati saat melihat pasangan ajaib yang tingkahnya sangat konyol ini. Bagaimana tidak? Pasangan seaneh ini tidak pernah ada di dunia! Heran, rasanya sejak bertemu kedua orang ini, segala kejadian aneh di bawah kaki langit ini sudah pernah terjadi semua!

Tidak lama kemudian, akhirnya kami benar-benar tiba di _Wanyuandian_.

Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah Yangmei. "Tegang?" Aku bertanya pada Yangmei karena dia terlihat santai sekali! Sangat berbeda dari Zhou Ying yang masih gemetaran seperti kemarin.

"Buat apa tegang? Ada Lu Xun, kok!" Jawabnya dengan nada cuek.

Hehehe... hebat sekali. Kalau tidak ada Lu Xun, entah akan jadi apa Yangmei sekarang...

Dua orang pengawal membukakan gerbang untuk kami. Entah kenapa, rasanya tidak setegang kemarin. Mungkin karena kali ini kami tidak berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan _Lao Zucong_ di _Luolangong_. Justru bagus kalau Kaisar Liu Bei juga menonton. Setidaknya _Lao Zucong_ tidak akan berani macam-macam. Kami masuk bersama-sama, dengan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying berada di depan. Uwahhh... ternyata ada banyak sekali penontonnya! Ada Kaisar Liu Bei dan _Lao Zucong_, kemudian Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Zhuge _furen_, Jendral Guan Yu, Jendral Zhang Fei, serta beberapa orang jendral lainnya mulai dari yang muda sampai tua. Beberapa pejabat lain juga ikut menonton.

"Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei dan Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Salam kepada seluruh petinggi Shu!" Ucap Zhou Ying sambil berkowtow dengan hormat. Aku tahu, saat melihat Kaisar Liu Bei yang tersenyum sambil mengangguk, Zhou Ying sudah tidak begitu tegang lagi.

Yangmei, masih saja seperti biasa, melakukan kecerobohan. "Salamt hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei dan... aiya!" Tidak sengaja, Yangmei tersandung roknya yang panjang, hingga kontan kami kaget! Untung saja Yangmei gerakannya tangkas dan gesit karena terbiasa bertarung, jadi dengan cepat dia dapat kembali ke posisinya yang semula. "dan... Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Salam kepada seluruh petinggi Shu!" Ucapnya asal dengan mulut komat-kamit saja.

Aku menghela nafas lega. Yan Lu mengurut-urut dada sementara Jiang Wei sudah sangking stresnya cuma bisa menaruh tangannya di dahi. Yang mengejutkan adalah Lu Xun! Meskipun kemarin dia tenang sekali, sekarang giliran Yangmei yang maju di depan, dia jadi panik bukan buatan meski tidak bersuara. Berani kutebak jantung Lu Xun pasti berdengup kencang sekali sampai bisa keluar dari rongga dadanya.

"Hei, kau!" _Lao Zucong_ tiba-tiba berdiri. Kali ini tidak menuding salah satu dari dua putri itu melainkan menuding Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang tersentak kaget langsung menyambut tatapan _Lao Zucong_. "Aku tidak menyuruhmu menghadap! Kenapa kau kemari? Pergi sana!" Tentu saja kalimat perintah yang kasar ini mengagetkan seluruh isi _Wanyuandian_! Maksudku, boleh jadi _Lao Zucong_ sangat marah pada Lu Xun karena peristiwa kemarin. Tapi apa perlu sampai semarah itu? _Lao Zucong_ memandang Lu Xun seolah dia adalah makhluk paling menjijikkan yang harus dimusnahkan di muka bumi! Tapi, pada saat yang sama juga ada ketakutan di mata _Lao Zucong_ yang sudah mulai rabun.

Heran... kalau _Lao Zucong_ begini ketakutan pada Lu Xun, kenapa masih berani menantang kami?

Lu Xun bersoja satu kali. "Yang Mulia Ibusuri, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei sedang menghadap para petinggi Shu. Apakah aku yang kekasihnya ini bisa meninggalkannya sendirian?" Jawabnya dengan santai.

Sementara _Lao Zucong_ sudah mulai mengepalkan tangan sangking marah, Kaisar Liu Bei langsung angkat suara sambil tertawa! Benar-benar Kaisar Liu Bei tidak bisa melihat suasana hati ibunya sendiri. "Hahaha! _Lao Zucong_, tidak apa-apa! Akan sangat kejam kalau kita memisahkan sepasang kekasih ini." Sahutnya sambil tersenyum lebar ke arah Lu Xun dan Yangmei. "Dan lagi, mereka berdua itu Phoenix! Bagaimana bisa mereka dipisahkan?"

Lu Xun dan Yangmei tersenyum lega sambil membungkuk sedikit pada Kaisar Liu Bei. Sementara itu, _Lao Zucong_ cuma bisa duduk sambil menatap marah. Kemarahannya makin menjadi-jadi saat mendengar perintah Kaisar Liu Bei agar Yangmei dan Zhou Ying segera berdiri. Tentu saja ini sangat berbeda dari bagaimana kemarin _Lao Zucong_ memperlakukan kami semua.

"Baiklah! Tidak perlu berlama-lama lagi! Aku ingin melihat kemampuan kalian berdua sebagai putri Wu." Tukas _Lao Zucong_ dengan ketus bukan buatan. Seperti yang sudah kuduga, Yangmei langsung naik pitam mendengarnya. _Lao Zucong_ pun memulai penjelasannya. "Aku ingin kalian membuat puisi yang terdiri dari empat baris. Setiap baris harus mengandung kata-kata yang kuberikan pada setiap akhir barisnya." Ujarnya dengan tegas. _Lao Zucong_ tidak sekasar kemarin, pasti karena Kaisar Liu Bei juga ikut menonton hari ini.

Karena Yangmei tidak bisa pegang kendali atas dirinya, apalagi atas situasi yang sekarang terjadi, maka Zhou Ying-lah yang merespon. Yah, untungnya dia tidak setakut kemarin. "Silahkan Yang Mulai Ibusuri membacakan kata-kata tersebut. Kami berdua siap membuatnya." Jawabnya dengan tutur kata yang halus dan sopan.

Aku, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan dan tersenyum. Ternyata memang benar tantangannya seperti yang dikatakan Yan Lu kemarin. Bagus! "Teman-teman, sesudah Zhou Ying membacakan puisinya nanti, kita harus ikut-ikutan permainan ini dan membuat puisi yang jauh lebih sederhana agar Meimei mengerti." Bisik Lu Xun yang segera kami balas dengan anggukan kepala.

Ugh... baru sekarang rasanya mulai tegang.

"Kalau begitu, akan aku mulai!" Seru _Lao Zucong_ lantang. "Dengarkan baik-baik, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying! Kata-kata yang harus ada pada puisi kalian adalah, pada baris pertama 'cantik jelita', pada baris kedua 'berkerut-kerut', pada baris ketiga 'hancur sana-sini', dan pada baris keempat 'utuh sempurna'!"

Gawat... itu sih pertanyaan yang sangat sulit! Semua kata-kata yang disebutkan nenek tua bangka ini saling berlawanan artinya! Jangankan Yangmei yang bodoh, aku saja belum tentu bisa membuatnya! Bahkan Zhou Ying saja belum tentu bisa!

Namun, jauh dari pradugaku, Zhou Ying bersoja dengan senyum percaya diri tersungging di bibirnya. "Aku sudah memikirkan sebuah puisi. Tidak bagus, tetapi akan kubacakan untuk anda sekalian." Ucapnya dengan rendah hati tapi penuh rasa yakin.

"_Bidadari pemintal sangat cantik jelita__,  
>d<em>_i langit memintal awan yang berkerut__-kerut.  
><em>_Gara__-gara__ sisir Xi Wang Mu, langit jadi hancur sana-sini__,  
>d<em>_i hari _qi xi_ burung__-burung__ membuat jembatan langit utuh sempurna__."_

Seluruh penonton mengangguk puas dengan puisi yang dibuat Zhou Ying. Ada yang bertepuk tangan, ada juga yang langsung memuji. "Bagus sekali! Puisi yang menceritakan mengenai legenda _Que Qiao_-Jembatan Burung Que! Kisah Niu Lang dan Zhi Nü memang sangat indah dan pantas dijadikan puisi!" Puji mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Kaisar Liu Bei terlihat senang, sebaliknya _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan kesal bukan buatan. "Kemampuan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying patut diacungi jempol! Dalam waktu singkat berhasil membuat puisi yang indah!" Puji Kaisar. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ya Tian... badai sudah berlalu, setidaknya untuk Zhou Ying... "Dan, bagaimana dengan _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei?"

Yangmei cuma garuk-garuk kepala pura-pura gila saja. "Wah, aku benar-benar terkesima mendengar puisi Zhou Ying! Aku sampai lupa puisi yang sudah kubuat di kepalaku! Biar kuingat-ingat dulu!" Ucapnya pura-pura gila. Ya Tian... Ucapannya itu seketika membuat semuanya tertawa geli melihat tingkahnya. Pintar juga Yangmei menghindari masalah...

Nah, kalau sudah begini, berarti saatnya kami mulai membantu Yangmei...

"Permainan yang sangat menarik! Aku jadi ingin bergabung!" Sahut Jiang Wei tiba-tiba, yang membuat semua orang melihatnya seolah dia tidak waras. Tentu saja ini membuat Jiang Wei ciut nyalinya. "Apa Yang Mulia Kaisar mengizinkan?"

Kaisar Liu Bei tersenyum bersahabat. "Tentu saja boleh! Semakin banyak tentu akan semakin seru!"

Ahli strategi Shu itu tersenyum sebelum bersoja. "Terima kasih, Yang Mulia!" Dengan begitu, ia mulai membacakan puisinya.

"_Di musim semi bunga pohon Dao cantik jelita  
>Di musim panas buahnya berkerut-kerut<br>Di musim gugur rantingnya membuat jemuran hancur sana-sini  
>Di musim dingin keindahannya utuh sempurna."<em>

Lagi-lagi semua orang bertepuk tangan mendengar puisi buatan Jiang Wei, kecuali mungkin _Lao Zucong_ yang mulai curiga. Dan tentu saja kami juga tidak bertepuk tangan! Dengan setengah mati menahan sewot, Yan Lu mendesis kesal dan mengomeli Jiang Wei. "Jiang Wei! Apa-apaan kau! Kau itu mau membantu Yangmei atau membanggakan diri? Kenapa menggunakan bahasa-bahasa yang begitu sulit? Apalagi Yangmei kan belum pernah menyaksikan bunga pohon Dao!"

"Benar! Itu sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kehidupan sehari-hari Yangmei!" Imbuhku juga sambil berbisik.

Lu Xun masih diam saja, tidak buka mulut. Kukira dia sedang bersikap tenang dan santai seperti tadi. Tapi ternyata... Ya Tian! Wajahnya sudah basah oleh keringat dingin! Pasti panik sekali karena takut akan nasib yang menimpa Yangmei kalau sampai dia tidak bisa membuat puisi apapun!

Untungnya, dengan cepat Yan Lu menyahut. "Kelihatannya menarik! Aku juga ingin mencoba membuatnya!"

"_Sulaman bunga Luolan di atas sutra cantik jelita,  
>Kain sutra dicuci menjadi berkerut-kerut.<br>Kebanyakan dicuci, lama-lama hancur sana-sini,  
>Sesudah ditambal sutra jadi utuh sempurna."<em>

Kali ini, tidak ada tepuk tangan yang membahana lagi. Semuanya memandangi Yan Lu dengan dahi berkerut, benar-benar seperti kata-kata 'berkerut-kerut' pada puisi. Kaisar Liu Bei yang kerutannya paling dalam langsung berkomentar. "Nggg... Yan Lu, mengapa kata-kata yang kau gunakan begitu sederhana? Biasanya kau bisa menggunakan kata-kata yang lebih sulit daripada ini." Gumam Kaisar.

Yan Lu segera membungkuk. "Maafkan aku, Ayahanda Kaisar! Puisi ini tiba-tiba terlintas di benakku, jadi aku langsung mengucapkannya tanpa pikir."

Kasihan Yan Lu, dia sampai ditegur Kaisar. Usaha yang bagus, sih... Tapi Yangmei kan tidak pernah merajut sutra atau menyulam? Ini sama sekali tidak sesuai dengan kehidupan sehari-harinya! Baiklah! Meski tidak suka, terpaksalah aku yang tidak pernah berpuisi ini harus ikut-ikutan!

"Meskipun aku tidak terpelajar dalam hal ini, aku juga akan mencoba!" Sahutku sebelum memulai.

"_Siang hari ada matahari cantik jelita,  
>Malam hari ada bulan berkerut-kerut.<br>Gerhana bulan membuat Langit Bumi hancur sana-sini,  
>Cahaya matahari membuat Langit Bumi utuh sempurna."<em>

Sudah kuduga... semua melongo menatapku. Yang paling parah adalah Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai yang setengah mati menahan tawa. Inilah yang paling aku tidak suka kalau harus berpuisi! Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membuatnya, apalagi kalau hanya dalam waktu singkat! Celaka... aku sampai pakai acara berkata '_matahari cantik jelita_'... Bagaimana ini? Biasanya kan matahari itu untuk melambangkan laki-laki?

"Hmmm... tidak jelek! Tidak jelek!" Puji Kaisar Liu Bei. Aduh... aku tahu pasti Kaisar Liu Bei agak memaksakan diri saat mengatakannya, sama memaksanya dengan puisi buatanku. "Ini sangat sesuai dengan fenomena alam misterius yang tahun lalu terjadi. Cocok sekali!"

Ah, sudahlah. Yang pasti pengorbananku tidak sia-sia. Puisi yang kuucapkan sangat sesuai dengan kehidupan pribadi Yangmei! Apalagi kata-katanya sangat mudah.

Tapi saat aku menoleh ke arah Yangmei... Ternyata dia masih tetap bingung! Ya Tian... Yangmei ini bodoh atau apa? Aku tidak menyangka bahwa putri ini lebih bodoh daripada aku! Benar-benar keterlaluan sekali...

Menyadari betapa gentingnya keadaan Yangmei, yang berarti juga keadaan kami semua, Lu Xun langsung buka mulut. Jantungku seketika berdengup lima kali lebih cepat sangking tegangnya! Keadaan kami sudah benar-benar begini seperti telur diujung tanduk! Kalau Lu Xun tidak bisa membuat Yangmei menciptakan sebuah puisi, habislah kami semua! Lebih baik langit runtuh menimpa kepala kami!

Lu Xun bersoja dalam-dalam. Bagaimana cara Lu Xun menyembunyikan kepanikannya itu dengan suara yang tenang, masih misteri besar. "Permainan ini benar-benar menyenangkan! Kuharap Yang Mulia mengizinkan aku yang bodoh dan tidak terdidik ini untuk ikut." Katanya dengan sangat sopan dan tenang. Selain kami, tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Lu Xun sudah panik bukan buatan melihat Yangmei yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

"_Di dapur ada putri yang cantik jelita,  
>sedang memotong buah yangmei yang berkerut-kerut.<br>Selagi memasak, dapur hancur sana-sini,  
>untungnya tercipta baozi yang utuh sempurna"<em>

Ya Tian... benar-benar puisi yang SANGAT TIDAK LU XUN SEKALI! Orang-orang yang melihat makin melongo saat mendengar puisi Lu Xun yang jelas-jelas menggunakan bahasa begitu sederhana, seperti bahasa anak-anak, dengan cerita yang sangat aneh pula! _Lao Zucong_ apalagi. Tentu saja dia heran melihat Lu Xun yang kemarin bisa berpuisi dengan begitu indah , tetapi hari ini puisinya jadi seperti celotehan anak kecil. Kontan ini membuat _Lao Zucong_ langsung sadar apa yang sedang kami lakukan sebenarnya.

Lu Xun... benar-benar pengorbananmu untuk Yangmei luar biasa sekali, ya...

"Hmmm... baiklah-baiklah..." Tukas nenek sihir itu pada akhirnya. "Yang belum kudengar tinggal puisi dari _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei saja! Silahkan _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei membacakan puisinya!"

Yangmei langsung pucat pasi. Dia menggigit bibir kuat-kuat sambil mati-matian berpikir, tapi tentu saja otaknya buntu! Matilah kami semua... MATILAH HAMBA! Badanku rasanya sudah panas-dingin melihat Yangmei yang belum mendapat puisi apa-apa. Yan Lu, Jiang Wei, dan Zhou Ying keadaannya sama sekali tidak lebih baik dariku, malah jauh lebih parah! Jiang Wei sampai mulutnya komat-kamit membaca doa pada langit dan bumi agar Yangmei cepat mendapat inspirasi. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying wajahnya pucat pasi sampai seperti tembok, benar-benar mengenaskan!

Dan Lu Xun?

Lu Xun seolah sudah pingsan berdiri dengan mata terbuka...

Heh, Lu Xun ini... kalau menghadapi bahaya segenting apapun, bisa tetap kelihatan tenang. Tapi kalau melihat Yangmei yang harus menghadapi bahaya, dia sudah panik sampai jiwanya tercerai berai dan akal sehatnya terbang ke langit. Hanya menyisakan raganya yang tetap di bumi...

"Bagaimana, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei? Sudah selesai?" Sentak _Lao Zucong_ sekali lagi, membuat Yangmei tambah panik dan langsung menembakkan pandangan ke nenek tua itu.

Dan... mungkin saja... dalam ketakutannya saat melihat wajah nenek tua itu, Yangmei langsung mendapat pencerahan. Tanpa basa basi Yangmei langsung memulai puisinya.

"_N-n-n-ne... nenek sihir punya cucu yang cantik jelita..."_

Hah? Ya Tian! Apa-apaan itu? Ini sih benar-benar puisi yang sangat sesuai dengan kehidupannya, tapi benar-benar gila! Maksudku, Yangmei membuat puisi yang menyinggung _Lao Zucong_? Lihat saja, belum-belum semua orang sampai mati-matian menahan tawa, padahal baru saja mendengar baris pertama! Tidak terkecuali Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri... dan aku! Dan teman-temanku yang lainnya juga!

Yangmei, masih tetap panik, melanjutkan puisinya. Matanya dengan takut-takut tetap menatap _Lao Zucong_ yang sangking marahnya mukanya sudah berubah hijau! Jujur saja, nenek sihir yang mengerikan itu makin terlihat mengerikan dengan wajah seperti itu!

"_W-wajah... si nenek kalau marah sampai berkerut-kerut..."_

Kali ini, siapa yang bisa menahan tawa lagi? AHAHAHAHA! Aku tahu ini seharusnya tidak boleh! Tetapi aku tertawa juga mendengarnya, toh semua orang juga melakukannya! Semua orang dalam ruangan, mulai dari Kaisar, Perdana Mentri, para jendral, penasihat, bahkan dayang, kasim, dan pengawal, semuanya tertawa! Yang tidak punya nyali cuma bisa menahan tawa sampai wajahnya jadi biru dan leher mereka jadi kaku. Yang lebih bernyali tertawa sampai menangis! Lihat itu, wajah Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying sampai biru sangking mati-matian menahan tawa, tetapi belum pernah sekalipun mereka terlihat penuh kebahagiaan seperti sekarang ini! Kalau aku, aku lebih memilih tertawa saja! HAHAHAHA! Bagaimanapun, menahan tawa itu lebih menderita daripada menahan sakit! Dan menahan tawa juga bisa menimbulkan penyakit!

Kalau Lu Xun, sih... wajahnya jadi biru bukan karena menahan tawa, tetapi karena sudah sangking tegang dan panik saat Yangmei membacakan puisi lawak seperti itu!

"_Orang-orang tertawa sampai barang-barang hancur sana sini..."_

Yangmei menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, sendirinya dia pun ikut tertawa! Orang-orang yang tertawa terpingkal-pingkal itu sampai ada yang berjatuhan dan perutnya sakit, sampai-sampai menabrak tembok, vas, dan guci! Pokoknya benar-benar keadaannya sangat kacau sekali! Pasti dari situlah Yangmei mendapat ide untuk barisan selanjutnya!

"_Baru akhirnya jadi puisi utuh sempurna..."_

Dengan begitu, Yangmei berhasil mengakhiri ujiannya. Tentu saja sesudah membuat semua orang sesak nafas sangking tertawa terpingkal-pingkal, bahkan termasuk Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri! _Lao Zucong_, yang wajahnya sudah berubah hijau sangking murka dan gusar, tidak bisa apa-apa selain melotot dengan penuh amarah! Wah! Wah! Wah! Benar-benar Puisi Yangmei jadi kelihatan betul sekali! Ahahaha!

"Hus!" Bentak Kaisar Liu Bei yang wajahnya biru karena juga setengah mati menahan tawa. "_Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei, kau ini bagaimana bisa membuat puisi seperti itu?" Meski memaksakan nada marah, tapi tetap saja Kaisar Liu Bei tertawa terbahak-bahak!

Yangmei cepat-cepat ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sebenarnya aku sudah memikirkan sebuah puisi yang indah. Apa mau aku benar-benar tegang sampai isi otakku terbang ke langit! Untung saja aku tadi melihat Yang Mulia Ibusuri, jadi setidaknya aku bisa membuat puisi daripada diam saja seperti orang tolol!" Jawaban Yangmei yang kocak itu pula makin membuat semua orang tertawa.

"Ya sudah! Ya sudah! Setidaknya _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei sudah membuat sebuah puisi. Kasihan... sudah tegang, masih disuruh membuat berbagai puisi. Aku sangat memakluminya." Tukas Kaisar dengan pengertian dan berusaha menghentikan tawanya. "Apa _Lao Zucong_ masih ingin menguji kemampuan mereka lagi?"

"Tentu saja!" Bentak _Lao Zucong_ yang kelihatan murka sekali pada Yangmei. Ugh... nenek tua bangka itu sudah jelek, makin terlihat jelek saja kalau seperti ini!

Kupandangi Lu Xun yang sekarang mengurut-urut dada. "Ya Tian..." Ujarnya lega. Syukurlah jiwanya sudah kembali ke raganya. "Meimei ini... untung saja Kaisar Liu Bei tidak murka. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa kami kembali ke Wu hanya tinggal kepala..." Jujur saja, aku sangat mengerti perasaan Lu Xun. Kalau seandainya tadi Zhou Ying-lah yang membuat puisi begitu rupa, aku bisa-bisa menceburkan diriku ke sungai Chang Jiang!

"Aku ingin menguji putri ini dengan teknik berpuisi _Chu Jiao_-Puisi Menarik Langkah." Sahut _Lao Zucong_ dengan sombong dan angkuh. Wah, ternyata _Lao Zucong_ masih juga belum kapok mendengar puisi Yangmei tadi. "Karena mereka berenam ikut berpuisi, sekarang aku ingin mereka membuat sebuah puisi dengan baris pertama tujuh huruf, baris kedua lima huruf, baris ketiga tiga huruf, dan baris terakhir satu huruf!"

Wuah! Benar-benar perkiraan Yan Lu sama sekali tidak meleset! Luar biasa!

"Aku ingin minta..." Ucap _Lao Zucong_ lagi. "... puisi yang bertemakan perang!"

Sebelum memulai, Yan Lu menoleh ke arah Lu Xun dan mengangguk sekali. Putri Shu itu kemudian bersoja. "Izinkan aku yang membulai baris pertama untuk menguji kedua putri Wu!" Katanya dengan sopan dan hormat. "_Seorang jendral gagah maju ke medan perang_,"

Zhou Ying dengan senyum yakin melanjutkan. "_bertarung dengan lawan yang sepadan._"

Sampai di sini, para penonton menyaksikan dengan penuh rasa penasaran. Sementara aku, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying harap-harap cemas sendiri. Sesuai perjanjian, Lu Xun akan melanjutkan dengan baris ketiga dan Yangmei yang akan menutupnya. Lu Xun pasti sekarang berpikir mati-matian, bukan cuma bagaimana cara melanjutkan puisi itu dengan baik, tetapi juga agar Yangmei bisa mengakhiri puisi itu!

Pikiran Lu Xun rupanya sangat cepat. Tidak sampai sedetik sesudah Zhou Ying tutup mulut, ia melanjutkan. "_S__aat senjata melayang__..._" Lu Xun sekarang menatap Yangmei dengan tatapan panik bercampur penuh harap. Wajahnya sampai memerah. Kasihan sekali Lu Xun ini...

Yangmei yang tegang, seketika langsung mengucapkan apa yang ada di kepalanya!

"_MATI!"_

Mendengar satu kalimat itu, semua langsung kaget bukan buatan! Yang melongo, ya melongo. Yang melotot, ya melotot. Yang tertawa, ya tertawa. Yang kaget sampai menyemburkan teh yang diminum, ya menyemburkan teh. Yang terpeleset dan jatuh, ya jatuh. Pokoknya satu kata dari Yangmei itu berhasil mengubah semua penonton jadi orang tolol.

Ya Tian...! Yangmei itu bagaimana, sih? Kata 'mati' itu kan tabu untuk diucapkan dalam istana? Kenapa dia bisa begitu ceroboh?

"HAHAHAHA! Sungguh cerdas sekali _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei!" Jiang Wei, dengan sangat memaksakan dirinya, tertawa memuji. Tentu saja ini membuatnya jadi garing sendiri. "Aku suka sekali dengan puisi ini! Benar-benar bagus!"

Yan Lu, meski juga dengan memaksakan diri, ikut tertawa dan memuji demi mempertahankan harga diri Jiang Wei dan Yangmei. "Akhir cerita yang sangat menarik! Tak kusangka cerita ini jadi kisah yang sangat heroik!" Ujarnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Benar-benar indah! Kisah mengenai seorang jendral gagah berani yang berhadapan dengan lawannya, lalu gugur dalam medan perang sebagai pahlawan!" Imbuh Zhou Ying juga, benar-benar terlihat tersiksa sekali sangking memaksakan diri.

Aku pun akhirnya ikut-ikutan. "Wuah! Aku juga sangat menyukainya! Apalagi _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei membacakan baris terakhir dengan penuh perasaan dan ekspresi!" Kulihat Lu Xun yang masih diam saja. Ohhh... pantas. Lagi-lagi dia pingsan berdiri dengan mata terbuka sangking kaget, kagok, dan khawatir.

Entah keajaiban apa yang terjadi, Kaisar Liu Bei akhirnya tersenyum dan ikut tertawa. Ini lantas membuat yang lainnya melakukan hal yang sama! Kecuali, yah... _Lao Zucong_. "Meski mengucapkan kalimat tabu, tetapi puisinya jadi bagus dan penuh perasaan!" Pujinya. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak memaksakan diri... Hmmm... apa kami berhasil mengecoh Kaisar? "Keberanian _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei saat mengucapkan kalimat tabu sangat menggambarkan keberanian jendral dalam puisi tersebut!"

Apanya yang keberanian? Itu sih bukan keberanian, tapi sangking tegang sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi!

Tapi... ya sudahlah. Yang penting semuanya sudah selesai.

"Hmmm..." Kaisar Liu Bei mangut-mangut. "Kurasa ini sudah cukup. Kedua putri berhasil menunjukkan kemampuannya dengan sangat luar biasa! Aku terkesan! Tidak hanya berhasil membuat seluruh penonton terkagum-kagum, tetapi juga sangat menghibur!" Ucapan Kaisar diiringi seruan setuju dan tepuk tangan dari penonton yang lain. Sambil tertawa puas, beliau menoleh kepada _Lao Zucong_ yang bukan cuma kelihatan tidak puas, tetapi makin marah saja! "_Lao Zucong_, ini benar-benar pertunjukkan yang menarik sekali! Terima kasih telah mengajak kami semua menyaksikan kebolehan kedua putri Wu!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku belum puas melihat kebolehan kedua putri! Khususnya _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei!" Bantah _Lao Zucong _dengan ngotot bukan buatan.

"_Lao Zucong_, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei sedari tadi sudah menunjukkan kebolehannya yang luar biasa." Ucap Kaisar Liu Bei. Yangmei jadi bangga bukan main dan memberikan tatapan menang pada _Lao Zucong_! Astaga... putri satu ini masih sempat-sempatnya cari gara-gara! "Lagipula, sepertinya mereka sudah lelah. Akan lebih baik jika mereka beristirahat."

Mendengar kalimat yang sangat bijaksana dari Kaisar, ditambah sahutan orang-orang lain yang setuju, _Lao Zucong_ tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ya Tian... akhirnya berakhir juga. Aku sampai mengira kepala kami berenam akan menggelinding di ruangan ini. Rupanya kami selamat! Bahkan Kaisar Liu Bei sepertinya senang.

Kaisar berdiri lagi. "_Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei, _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying, kalian berdua telah menunjukkan kebolehan yang sangat luar biasa! Wu pasti berbahagia memiliki putri yang unik dan cerdas seperti kalian!" Puji Kaisar Liu Bei, sambil bersoja pula!

"Wah! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Kaisar Liu Bei terkesan dengan kemampuan kami!" Celoteh Yangmei dengan bangga. Ya Tian! Putri satu ini sudah membuat kami nyaris mati, dan sekarang masih berani berbicara? Tentu saja Kaisar Liu Bei agak kaget mendengar ucapannya yang disela. "Tapi, sebenarnya Kaisar salah kalau mengira kami putri-putri yang luar biasa! Sebenarnya di Wu ada putri yang lebih luar biasa lagi..."

"Meimei... kau ini jangan banyak bicara...!" Cepat-cepat Zhou Ying menegur Yangmei. "Maafkan Yangmei, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Pasti karena dia masih agak tegang!"

Daripada marah, sebaliknya, Kaisar malah menunjukkan wajah tertarik. "Ah, tidak! Tidak! Sama sekali tidak masalah!" Jawab Kaisar dengan tertawa, membuat kami langsung tenang. "Wah, memangnya seperti apa putri yang jauh lebih luar biasa itu, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei?" Kaisar bertanya, sepertinya meladeni pembicaraan Yangmei.

Lagi-lagi Yangmei melanjutkan celotehannya! "Pertama-tama, tolong jangan pakai segala '_gongzhu_' itu untuk memanggilku dan Zhou Ying, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Kami jadi seperti orang asing saja!" Jawabnya dengan wajah gembira dan senyum polos, sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa kami berlima sudah harap-harap cemas melihat aksinya itu! "Dan mengenai putri itu, namanya _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang! Dia adalah bibiku, sekaligus adik terkecil dari papa dan Paman Quan. Bibi Shang Xiang sangat cantik, cerdas, bahkan jago menggunakan panah sampai-sampai punya julukan 'Putri Busur'! Bahkan Zhou Ying pun bisa menggunakan panah dan busur karena diajari olehnya! Ya, kan Zhou Ying?" Jelas Yangmei dengan penuh semangat. Sekarang Kaisar Liu Bei menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying dan menunggu jawaban. Kaisar kelihatan tertarik sungguhan! Kukira hanya meladeni Yangmei yang seperti anak kecil saja!

Zhou Ying membungkuk dalam-dalam. "B-benar, Yang Mulia Kaisar! _Gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang begitu pintar dalam bidang apapun, kira-kira seperti _gongzhu_ Yan Lu begini." Ucapnya.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Kaisar dengan mata lebar karena tertarik. "Wah, kenapa aku belum pernah mendengarnya?"

"Mungkin karena _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang ingin dirinya tidak dikenal banyak orang, sebab nantinya pasti akan menarik banyak orang untuk melamarnya. _Gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang sudah bersumpah tidak akan menikah agar beliau dapat mengabdi kepada Wu sebagai jendral." Jelas Zhou Ying dengan lancar, sepertinya sekarang sudah jauh lebih tenang. "Sekarang _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang sudah mendekati usia tiga puluh tahun, tetapi masih belum bersuami. Tentunya beliau memiliki keinginan kuat yang luhur sekali. Kurasa tidak heran jika aku dan Yangmei mengaguminya."

Kaisar Liu Bei mengangguk-angguk.

"Makanya! Kaisar harus sekali-sekali datang ke Wu! Nah, sesudah itu pasti tahu bahwa kami tidak bercanda!" Lagi-lagi Yangmei berceloteh!

"Sudahlah, Yangmei! Kau ini benar-benar cerewet sekali!" Aku menyeletuk sangking kesal. Dan Yangmei cuma menjulurkan lidah saja. Betapa malunya aku saat Kaisar Liu Bei tertawa menyaksikan tingkah kami! Ugh... aku ini kan salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Macan, tetapi Kaisar Liu Bei tertawa melihatku gara-gara Yangmei!

Tiba-tiba saja Perdana Mentri maju. Beliau memberikan senyuman puas pada kami berlima seolah memuji kerja keras kami, baru sesudah itu membungkuk dan berbicara pada Kaisar Liu Bei. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, kita sudah melihat kebolehan kedua putri Wu ini. Kurasa, sesuai perjanjian, maka hubungan antara _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, serta Jendral Zhao Yun dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying diizinkan." Katanya dengan nada sopan yang sangat bijaksana, sangat meyakinkan seperti cara bicara Perdana Mentri pada umumnya. Kalau seandainya tidak harus bersikap sopan, aku pasti sudah melompat-lompat kegirangan!

"Tentu! Tentu!" Kaisar Liu Bei mengangguk setuju.

"Tidak! Tidak bisa!" Lho? Masih saja si nenek sihir jelek pembawa sial ini ngotot. Sebenarnya apa sih maunya? "Bagaimanapun, aku tidak setuju! Sesuai peraturan, _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying tidak boleh pulang ke Wu dan harus tinggal di Shu setidaknya setahun sebelum pernikahan!Apalagi,_ gongzhu_ Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak ada hubungan keluarga dengan penghuni ista..."

"Sama sekali tidak, _Lao Zucong_!" Dengan cepat Yan Lu menyergah. Tentu saja selaan Yan Lu membuat _Lao Zucong_ terkejut. "Bukankah kemarin aku sudah berkata bahwa aku dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying telah angkat saudara? Meski tidak berhubungan darah, ini membuatku dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying menjadi saudara. Sekarang dia memiliki hubungan keluarga denganku."

_Lao Zucong_ menggeram marah. HAHAHA! Rasakan kekalahanmu, nenek sihir sialan!

Kaisar Liu Bei mangut-mangut sambil berpikir keras. "_Lao Zucong_ benar. Sesuai peraturan, seorang rakyat jelata harus menunggu dalam rentang waktu tiga bulan antara hari pertunangan dan hari pernikahan. Sementara seorang bangsawan menunggu enam bulan. Seorang putri harus menunggu satu tahun lamanya! Ini berarti pernikahan antara Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, serta Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun, masih harus menunggu satu tahun lagi. Selama setahun, kalau Zhou Ying tidak boleh kembali ke Wu, dia akan dikemanakan?"

Kali ini, Zhuge _furen_ maju di sebelah Perdana Mentri, untuk berbicara dengan Kaisar Liu Bei. "Aku punya usul, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Berhubung _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sudah mengangkat _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying sebagai adik, bagaimana jika Kaisar pun mengangkat _gongzhu _Zhou Ying sebagai putri angkat?" Tanya beliau dengan senyum lebar. Mata Kaisar Liu Bei langsung berbinar-binar mendengar ide cemerlang itu. "Dengan demikian, tidak hanya _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying punya tempat tinggal, Jendral Zhao Yun pun akan beristri dengan seorang putri Shu sesuai dengan keinginan _Lao Zucong_. Apalagi, _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying pasti lebih biasa terbiasa di Shu dengan menjadi seorang putri."

Bukan hanya Kaisar Liu Bei yang memandang ide itu sebagai ide yang cemerlang! Semua kami juga! Zhou Ying menoleh ke belakang, memberikan tatapan penuh luapan rasa bahagia padaku. Matanya berkaca-kaca sangking terharu. Ya Tian... aku benar-benar tidak percaya! Rupanya kami benar-benar beruntung! Kalau boleh, aku ingin langsung boleh memeluk Zhou Ying detik ini juga!

"Usul yang sangat bagus!" Puji Kaisar. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Zhou Ying. Bersediakah?"

Aku tahu, Zhou Ying pasti sangat berat mengambil keputusan ini. Bagaimanapun, dia memiliki orangtua di Wu. Tapi, dengan menjadi putri Shu, kan bukan berarti dia meninggalkan kedua orangtuanya selamanya? Ini hanya masalah gelar! Bukan ikatan keluarga! Zhou Ying yang sudah sangking bahagianya sampai ingin menangis terharu, langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututnya dan ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang! "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Bagaimana aku bisa menolak hal ini? Jika bisa hidup bersama Zhao Yun, apapun yang terjadi akan kulalui! Jika sekarang malah Yang Mulia Kaisar ingin mengangkatku sebagai putri, bagaimana aku bisa menolaknya? Ini adalah berkah yang tidak boleh ditampik!" Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh dan nafas berat karena akan menangis.

Aku juga langsung menjatuhkan diriku dan ber_kowtow_ di sebelah Zhou Ying. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Aku pun berpikiran yang sama seperti Zhou Ying! Sungguh kemurahan Yang Mulia Kaisar begitu menggetarkan jiwa! Kiranya Yang Mulia diberi panjang umur sampai seribu tahun!" Ucapku sambil ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali, dengan dahi menyentuh tanah. Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Maksudku, ini kan hubungan yang sangat berbahaya karena kami tidak dari satu kerajaan. Tetapi Kaisar mengizinkannya! "Kelak aku dan Zhou Ying pasti akan membalas kebaikan Yang Mulia! Jika tidak di kehidupan ini, maka di kehidupan selanjutnya kami bersedia jadi kerbau atau kuda untuk membalas kebaikan Kaisar!"

"Jangan ber_kowtow_ begitu! Sudah seharusnya aku sebagai Kaisar mengabulkan permintaan kalian!" Tukas Kaisar sambil tersenyum lebar. "Jika begitu, sudah diputuskan! Mulai hari ini, Zhou Ying akan menjadi putri di Shu!"

"HOREEEEEEE! Selamat ya, Zhou Ying!" Yangmei dengan penuh luapan rasa gembira memeluk Zhou Ying erat-erat, sampai dia nyaris kehabisan nafas! "Aku sedih karena kita pasti akan jarang bertemu. Tapi kalau kau bahagia di sini bersama Zhao Yun, aku senang sekali! Sering-seringlah menulis surat untuk kami semua yang menunggumu di Wu, khususnya untuk Paman Zhou Yu dan Bibi Xiao Qiao!"

"Iya! Iya! Tentu saja, Meimei..." Balas Zhou Ying.

Lu Xun juga tersenyum senang melihatnya. "Zhou Ying, aku dan Meimei pasti akan sering mengunjungimu. Jadilah putri yang baik dan jangan pernah mempermalukan Wu, ya?" Zhou Ying menjawab Lu Xun dengan anggukan semangat. Baru sesudah itu Lu Xun berpaling kepada Yan Lu. "Yan Lu, Zhou Ying adalah adikku dan adik Meimei. Karena sekarang dia bersamamu, tolong jaga dia baik-baik." Kemudian dia menoleh ke arahku. "Kau juga, Zhao Yun. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan adikku ini, kaulah yang harus bertanggung jawab."

Aku tersenyum lebar sambil menepuk punggungnya. "Tenang saja, Lu Xun! Apa yang kau takutkan? Aku pasti akan menjaga Zhou Ying baik-baik!"

Kaisar Liu Bei angkat suara lagi. Kami semua langsung menoleh dan mendengarkannya. "Nah, urusan sudah selesai, bukan?" Kami semua mengangguk penuh rasa senang. "Aku dan Perdana Mentri sudah merundingkannya. Dua minggu lagi adalah hari pertama musim panas, ini adalah hari yang baik untuk pesta pertunangan! Bagaimana kalau Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu serta Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying ditunangkan pada hari itu?"

"Liu Bei! Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?" Sergah _Lao Zucong_. Masih tidak mau kalah juga!

"Tentu saja tidak!" Kaisar Liu Bei menggeleng. "Mereka sudah saling mencintai. Apalagi antara pertunangan sampai pernikahan masih harus menunggu satu tahun. Kurasa ini sama sekali tidak terlalu cepat."

Aku tersenyum lebar. Kami berenam berpandang-pandangan dengan luapan kegembiraan yang luar biasa!

"Kami sangat berterima kasih atas kemurahan hati, Kaisar!" Seru kami berenam langsung seperti paduan suara! "Semoga Kaisar panjang umur sampai seribu tahun!"

Waktu berjalan sangat cepat bagi keenam orang yang sedang berbahagia itu. Sebulan telah berlalu sejak mereka sampai di Cheng Du. Pesta pertunangan besar-besaran antara Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu serta Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying sudah dilaksanakan dengan begitu mewah dan besar-besaran. Bahkan kebahagiaan ini pun dirasakan rakyat, karena atas usulan mereka, para rakyat kota Cheng Du juga menjadi undangan. Meski, tentu saja ada pihak-pihak yang iri dan tidak senang dengan hal ini. Namun untungnya tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa pada saat acara pertunangan tersebut.

Hari-hari di Cheng Du terasa begitu sempurna bagi mereka berenam. Pesta pertunangan itu, keputusan Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang untuk mengirimkan bala bantuan secara diam-diam kepada Dinasti Han agung juga telah dilaksanakan. Jendral-jendral veteran seperti Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, dan Huang Zhong diutus untuk pergi ke kota Chang An. Jendral muda seperti Guan Ping serta Penasihat Pang Tong juga ikut serta. Ini membuat hati keenam muda-mudi itu menjadi tenang. Setidaknya ini akan membuat Cao Pi dari Wei menahan serangannya untuk sementara waktu.

Selain itu, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sudah mendengar dari Jiang Wei perihal suku Nanman yang telah mencari gara-gara di kota Wu Ling dulu, yang terjadi ketika mereka sedang perjalan ke Wu untuk mengantarkan Lu Xun. Mereka berdua mengajak Lu Xun berunding tentang cara menghentikan pemberontakan Meng Huo dan sukunya untuk selamanya, namun Lu Xun hanya memberi beberapa pendapat saja tetapi tidak sampai ingin terlalu ikut campur masalah kerajaan lain. Ia hanya berpendapat bahwa peperangan itu kadang tidak perlu dimenangkan dengan kekerasan dan memusnahkan musuh. Pada akhirnya, sesudah perundingan yang cukup lama, Perdana Mentri menemukan sebuah taktik untuk menangkap Meng Huo, yaitu _Yu qin gu zong_-Melepaskan musuh untuk ditangkap kembali. Jendral yang tidak dikirim ke Chang An pun ditunjuk untuk menjalankan ekspedisi ke daerah Nanman di selatan. Jendral-jendral itu antara lain Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Ma Dai, Guan Suo, Wei Yan, ditambah Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sendiri dan istrinya, Yue Ying. Sebenarnya Yan Lu juga diajak dalam ekspedisi ke selatan ini, namun ia menolak. Tentu saja alasannya adalah karena ia khawatir jika ia meninggalkan Zhou Ying sendirian, entah apa yang _Lao Zucong_ lakukan padanya.

Semuanya terlihat berjalan dengan sangat baik, sesuai rencana.

Namun, seperti kata pepatah _bie shi yi ban zi wei zai xin tou_-perpisahan adalah perasaan yang harus dialami hati dan kepala, maka begitulah semua ini harus diakhiri.

Lu Xun dan Yangmei berjalan memasuki _Wanyuandian_. Kaisar, Perdana Mentri, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, serta entah berapa banyaknya orang berada di dalam aula tersebut. Kedua orang Wu itu berlutut. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Kaisar Liu Bei hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Lu Xun, Yangmei, jadi kalian harus benar-benar kembali ke Wu?"

Sambil menengadahkan kepala dan mengangguk, Lu Xun menjawab. "Benar, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Aku ini adalah seorang ahli strategi Wu yang bekerja pada Kaisar Sun Quan. Sementara Meimei adalah seorang putri. Jika kami berdua terus berada di sini, apa kata orang-orang Wu nantinya? Kami sudah berada satu bulan lamanya di sini. Tentu sudah bukan jangka waktu yang pendek."

Yangmei yang kemarin sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya bersama Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, tidak bisa tidak hari ini pun menangis lagi! "Kaisar Liu Bei! Jujur saja aku sangat suka berada di Shu! Tapi benar kata Lu Xun, kami tidak bisa berada di sini selamanya." Ucapnya dengan sesenggukan. "Lagipula, kami juga punya banyak teman di Wu."

"Begitu..." Kaisar Liu Bei mengangguk. Kelihatan sekali ia sangat bersedih dengan perpisahan ini. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu terlihat lebih sedih lagi. Mata Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying masih merah karena semalaman menangis karena akan berpisah. "Lu Xun, Yangmei, aku sudah mendengar kabar bahwa ketika kalian mencoba berbicara dengan Sun Quan agar mengirimkan bantuan ke Dinasti Han agung, kalian malah dibentak dan diusir. Ini sungguh memprihatinkan." Ujar Kaisar tersebut dengan sungguh-sungguh dan tulus. "Kenapa kalian masih ingin kembali? Apa kalian berdua tidak takut jika Sun Quan tidak menganggap kalian?"

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum sedih. "Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Suaranya pun sarat dengan duka yang mendalam. "Justru karena itulah kami harus kembali. Shu begini aman, semuanya berjalan dengan tenang dan damai. Tentu saja kami tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini." Jawabnya. "Tetapi sekarang Kaisar Sun Quan gelap mata dan haus kekuasaan. Perang bisa terjadi sewaktu-waktu di Wu. Jika sudah begini, kami benar-benar harus berada di Wu, tidak peduli apapun resikonya."

Kaisar Shu itu hanya bisa mendesah sangking kagum dengan anak muda di depannya. Bagaimana mungkin dia masih bisa memikirkan orang lain, tepatnya kaisarnya sendiri yang telah mengusir dan tidak menganggapnya? Pada akhirnya, Kaisar Liu Bei hanya bisa membalas dengan suara pelan. "Sungguh kalian berdua punya kesetiaan yang luar biasa. Ingatlah, Shu selalu terbuka bagi kalian." Kemudian Kaisar berdiri, dengan kedua lengan terbuka. "Pulanglah ke Wu, Lu Xun dan Yangmei, Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian!"

Dengan penuh rasa haru, Lu Xun dan Yangmei berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil bersoja. "Huaaaa! Kaisar Liu Bei, selamat tinggal!" Isak Yangmei sambil setengah mati menghapus airmatanya. "Kami pasti akan sering-sering kemari, kok! Tak perlu khawatir!"

Lu Xun yang lebih bisa mengontrol emosinya berkata dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Terima kasih untuk kebaikan Kaisar selama ini. Semoga kedamaian bisa terus menjadi bagian dari kerajaan Shu." Ucapnya dengan tulus. "Kami akan segera pergi."

Sementara Yangmei sudah menangis keras-keras seperti anak kecil, Lu Xun menatap kedua sahabat terbaiknya, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, yang juga menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia tersenyum sedih dan juga bersoja kepada keduanya. "Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, aku benar-benar sedih kita harus berpisah sekarang. Tapi kita akan terus bersahabat. _Jian bu duan li hai luan shi li chou_-perpisahan yang penuh duka terjadi, tetapi tidak akan memutus persahabatan kita."

Dengan satu baris pepatah yang dibacakan itu, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei keduanya menghambur ke arah Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, kau jangan berkata begitu seolah akan mati saja! Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Ucap Zhao Yun.

"Benar itu! Kau dengar, kan? Satu tahun lagi, aku dan Yan Lu akan menikah! Zhao Yun juga akan menikah dengan Zhou Ying! Kau dan Yangmei akan menjadi tamu kehormatan pertama kami! Saat itu, jangan sampai kau tidak datang ke Shu!" Ucap Jiang Wei dengan sungguh-sungguh. Kalau tidak demi harga dirinya, ia pasti sudah menangis sekarang. "Kalau kau tidak datang, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

Hati Lu Xun menghangat saat mendengarnya. "Tentu aku dan Meimei akan datang." Janjinya. "Untuk saat ini, kita hanya akan berpisah sebentar. Selamat tinggal! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!"

Semua yang ada di dalam _Wanyuandian_ melambaikan tangan pada Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang melangkahkan kaki keluar dari aula tersebut. Keduanya juga melakukan hal yang sama.

Pintu _Wanyuandian_ pun tertutup sepenuhnya.

* * *

><p>Wokey~ Kalo anda pengen tau, <em>Chu Jiao<em> AKA Puisi menarik langkah dan puisi yang pokoknya harus ada 4 kata itu, saya terinspirasi dari ceritanya Putri Huan Zhu... XDDDD Dan juga, semua puisi yang ada di chap ini adalah hasil bikinan saya sendiri... XDDDD maaf kalo jelek~~~

BTW, saya mau menginformasikan aja, nih... Hari ini saya diberitahu oleh seorang teman saya bahwa ada fanfic yang pake OC saya (Yangmei), ya? Hmmm... sebenernya sih saya boleh2 aja kalo sodara mau pake OC-OC saya (yang sejujurnya agak nggak genah... ==a)...  
>Tapi sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, saya mau ngasih sebuah pengumuman penting dulu berkaitan dengan pinjam meminjam OC:<p>

**TIDAK SEMUA CHARACTER SAYA IZINKAN UNTUK DIPAKAI**

Wokey~ akan saya kasih tau character2 mana aja yang boleh dan tidak boleh dipake:

1. Character yang boleh langsung anda pake tanpa seizin saja dan tanpa saya perlu tahu personality atau plot ceritanya seperti apa: Yangmei, Zhou Ying (mestinya ini nggak terlalu OC juga, sih...), Putri Mingzhu, Ibusuri Shu AKA _Lao Zucong_, serta semua figuran dan character cameo yang mampang di **Phoenix FORM** trilogy.

2. Character yang boleh anda pake asal anda sudah dapet izin dari saya dan saya udah tau role OCnya seperti apa:Huiyue (hmmm... mestinya ini character yang paling mereflect saya banget. Jadi kalo anda nggak bener2 deket dan tau personality saya seperti apa, mending jangan dipake...) T'an Mo, para Si Xiang yaitu Jian Bing, Ling Guang, Meng Zhang, dan Zhi Ming (ini berlaku cuma untuk versi manusianya aja... kalo versi beastnya, nggak perlu izin lagi karena versi beastnya mereka itu bukan saya yang punya melainkan DW Strikeforce...)

3. Character yang SAMA SEKALI TIDAK BOLEH DIPAKE DENGAN EXCUSE APAPUN. POKOKNYA DILARANG: _Tai Yang_ dan _Tai Yin_.

Yahhh... saya harap dengan saya udah mengkomunikasikan hal2 ini ke sodara, sodara bisa tau bagaimana harus memakai OC-OC saya dengan baik dan benar~~~ Hohohoho~~~

Sekian dan terima kasih.


	9. Warm Radiance

WHAT THE... sekarang udah saatnya update lagi? O.o ternyata waktu memang cepat sekali berlalu~

Yahhh... ini adalah chapter yang sebenernya agak lumayan filler aja~ kalo mau tau kenapa chapter ini harus ada, ini adalah karena chapter ini dan chapter minggu depan akan menjembatani bagian sebelumnya dengan klimaks yang akan terjadi sesudah ini~ (jadi, bahasa gaulnya, saya akan bikin anda santai dan relaks dulu dengan chapter2 ringan ini, baru sesudah itu saya bikin sodara stress...)

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Xiahou Long menunggu dengan jantung berdengup kencang. Sekarang ia sudah turun dari kudanya, berdiri di depan gerbang Istana Chang An. Beberapa pengawal istana Dinasti Han agung yang melihatnya berbisik-bisik, tentu saja membuat jendral muda itu sangat terganggu. Namun Xiahou Long tidak berniat untuk pergi sebelum memberitahukan apa yang harus ia beritahukan. Lebih dari separuh musim semi telah ia habiskan untuk mencari kebenaran tentang Phoenix itu, dan baru sekarang di awal bulan kedua musim panas, ia pulang ke Wei. Namun cukup berbeda dari Xiahou Mei, adiknya, yang pulang kepada kedua orang tuanya, atau Jia Xu yang segera melaporkan mengenai kabar tentang Lu Xun pada Kaisar Cao Cao, Xiahou Long langsung bergegas pergi ke Chang An.<p>

Jendral Wei itu mengusap peluh yang membasahi dahinya. Siang hari itu benar-benar panas. Matahari musim panas memang tidak pernah kikir memancarkan kehangatannya.

Setelah cukup lama menunggu, akhirnya dilihatnya gerbang Istana Chang An yang sangat besar itu terbuka. Dari dalam terdapat rombongan yang sekarang berjalan keluar. Orang yang berada paling depan tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah penasihat Wei yang dulu bersama-sama dengannya sampai ke _Tiantan_.

"Penasihat Guo Jia!" Seru Xiahou Long dengan senyum merekah sebelum bersoja. "Setelah lama tidak bertemu, aku benar-benar bahagia menemukan anda masih dalam keadaan baik-baik saja!"

Guo Jia tak lantas menjawab. Ia berjalan dengan diikuti rombongan jendral Dinasti Han agung, melewati gerbang yang besar itu, dan baru berhenti ketika tepat di depan Xiahou Long. Penasihat Wei itu tersenyum simpul. "Jendral Xiahou Long, aku tidak menyangka pencarianmu rupanya sangat cepat." Katanya sebagai sapaan. Kedua tangannya juga bersoja. "Dan, bagaimana kau bisa tahu aku berada di tempat ini?"

Dengan cepat Xiahou Long menjawab. "Phoenix itu yang memberitahukannya padaku, bahwa kau ada di Istana Chang An untuk melindungi Dinasti Han agung dari serangan Pangeran Cao Pi." Jawabnya masih dengan senyum lebar. Tidak perlu orang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa jendral muda itu sedang dalam kesenangan luar biasa. "Dan yang terpenting, Penasihat Guo Jia, aku sudah menemukan kebenarannya! Pangeran Cao Li, atau tepatnya Lu Xun dari Wu, memang adalah Phoenix yang kita nanti-nantikan!" Tukasnya dengan penuh semangat.

Penasihat Wei itu hanya tersenyum, sepertinya sudah menduga-duga hal tersebut. Tetapi rombongan jendral di belakangnya tidak. Salah satu jendral veteran terkenal kepercayaan Kaisar Xian, Zhu Jun namanya, langsung maju sambil bersoja. "Jendral Xiahou Long, apakah Phoenix yang anda maksudkan adalah Pangeran Cao Li yang telah ditunjuk Kaisar Xian sebagai Putra Mahkota?"

"Tentu saja! Memangnya ada Phoenix yang lain?" Sahut Xiahou Long nyaris tidak sabaran, bukan karena ia kesal tetapi karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Lalu, kenapa anda tidak memanggilnya kemari? Ia telah ditunjuk sebagai Kaisar!"

Sampai di sini, jendral muda itu terdiam. Tidak bisa tidak, ia teringat tentang keberatan yang disampaikan Lu Xun padanya. "Jendral Zhu Jun, sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku punya sebuah pertanyaan." Xiahou Long berkata. "Apakah Phoenix itu pernah menyetujui permintaan kalian untuk menjadi Kaisar? Ataukah hal itu kalian rundingkan tanpa dia?"

Kontan Zhu Jun menjawab. "Tidak pernah! Hal itu diputuskan sendiri oleh Kaisar Xian tanpa pernah membicarakan ini dengannya."

"Bahkan sebenarnya, dia terlihat sangat keberatan saat kami memintanya memberi cap darah sebagai tanda akan memenuhi tugas sebagai Kaisar." Imbuh jendral yang lain.

Xiahou Long mendesah. "Kalau begitu, ini sama sekali bukan tanggung jawabnya, Jendral Zhu Jun. Tugas Phoenix bukan untuk memerintah, tetapi untuk membawa kedamaian." Ucapnya dengan tegas, membuat pendengarnya terkesiap. "Dan sebagai tambahan, Pangeran Cao Li sendiri berkata padaku, '_Phoenix punya sepasang sayap untuk terbang kemanapun ia mau, dan tidak ada yang bisa mengurungnya_'." Lanjutnya sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat pertemuan yang sangat berkesan itu. Inilah yang membuat para jendral bawahan Kaisar Xian itu kecewa bukan buatan.

"Tapi anda sekalian tidak perlu khawatir." Xiahou Long menambahkan. "Mengenai kelangsungan Dinasti Han agung ini, Penasihat Jia Xu sudah menyampaikannya pada Kaisar Sun Quan. Apamau ternyata Kaisar Sun Quan tidak mau menolong. Tetapi kabar yang sangat membahagiakan adalah, di sana juga ada _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu! Begitu mendengar hal ini, dia langsung berjanji akan meminta bantuan pada ayahnya, Kaisar Liu Bei. Kaisar Liu Bei adalah kaisar berbudi baik, ditambah lagi beliau adalah keturunan Liu Bang pendiri Dinasti Han agung ini. Mustahil beliau tidak angkat tangan!" Jelas Xiahou Long panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat dan suara menyiratkan harapan.

"Hmmm... baguslah..." Guo Jia bergumam. "Berarti setidaknya kita bisa bernafas lega. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu Kaisar Liu Bei benar-benar mengirim bantuan. Sebab mendengar nama-nama jendral Shu seperti Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei saja, Pangeran Cao Pi tidak mungkin berani menyerang sembarangan."

Xiahou Long menembakkan tatapan matanya kepada Guo Jia. Ia teringat, sebenarnya permasalahan Guo Jia bukan hanya melindungi Dinasti Han agung ini, tetapi ia juga memiliki seorang istri yang sedang sakit keras di rumahnya! Namun penasihat Wei itu kelihatan tenang sekali. Bagaimana penasihat itu bisa demikian tenang, Xiahou Long sama sekali tidak tahu jawabannya.

Namun yang pasti, ia segera menyampaikan hal itu.

"Dan, ada satu hal yang penting, Penasihat Guo Jia!" Sahutnya dengan suara lantang dan nyaris mengejutkan semua orang. "Aku tahu sekarang! Kau sebenarnya ingin bergabung dengan kami mencari Phoenix bukan karena alasan tidak bermutu seperti ingin mencari sesuatu yang menarik atau ingin menghilangkan kebosanan! Sebenarnya kau ikut dengan kami karena ingin memohonkan kesembuhan Nona Zhong Ying Fang, bukan? Tetapi pada akhirnya kau tidak jadi karena melihat keadaan Dinasti Han agung yang begini genting!"

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Xiahou Long melihat ekspresi terkejut Guo Jia, walaupun tidak sampai sedetik.

"Wah, rupanya ketahuan..." Balas Guo Jia santai sambil mengangkat bahu. "Yah... sekarang kelihatannya aku sudah tidak ada kesempatan lagi untuk bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, ya?"

Xiahou Long menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Penasihat Guo Jia, kau merelakan keadaan istrimu demi bisa mempertahankan Dinasti Han agung ini dari ancaman Pangeran Cao Pi yang sudah gelap mata. Melihat budi yang luhur seperti itu, siapa yang tidak tergerak? Jangankan Phoenix itu, kami saja merasa terharu!" Tukasnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Aku pun akhirnya memohonkan kesembuhan Nona Zhong Ying Fang pada Phoenix itu, berharap ia akan memberikan kesembuhan!"

Guo Jia jelas harap-harap cemas. Namun sebagai seorang penasihat yang berkepala dingin, ia tetap saja tidak menunjukkannya. "Lalu? Bisakah Phoenix itu melakukannya dari jarak sejauh itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada santai meski ia sebenarnya was-was.

"Sebenarnya dia bisa, Penasihat Guo Jia..." Sekarang Xiahou Long jadi bingung bagaimana cara menceritakannya. "Tapi... dia tidak mau menyembuhkannya secara langsung! Dia mau Penasihat Guo Jia pulang ke Luo Yang dan menemui Nona Zhong Ying Fang dulu, baru sesudah itu Nona Zhong Ying Fang akan sembuh!"

"Kau ini bicara dengan begitu mudahnya. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya?" Tanya Guo Jia dengan sedikit nada kesal. "Aku setiap saat berada di Istana Chang An demi menjaga keamanan. Jika aku melangkahkan kaki sedikit saja, bukan hanya aku yang terancam tetapi juga Dinasti Han agung ini. Ditambah lagi, belum tentu ketika aku kembali, Ying Fang sudah sembuh."

Kali ini, Xiahou Long tidak lagi menunggu persetujuan Guo Jia. Cepat-cepat ditariknya lengan penasihat itu. "Penasihat Guo Jia, apa kau ingin berkata bahwa kau tidak percaya pada Phoenix itu?" Tanyanya dengan lantang. Guo Jia menatap Xiahou Long dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. "Kalau dia bilang Nona Zhong Ying Fang akan sembuh begitu kau pulang, berarti memang benar Nona Zhong Ying Fang akan sembuh! Perjalanan dari Chang An ke Luo Yang hanya makan dua atau tiga hari jika kau bergegas. Pulang pergi hanya satu minggu."

Guo Jia masih kelihatan ragu-ragu.

"Tenang saja, Penasihat Guo Jia! Dalam satu minggu, tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi! Lagipula, jika kau pulang, kau bisa mengajak Nona Zhong Ying Fang bersamamu ke Chang An. Dengan demikian, keselamatan Nona Zhong Ying Fang pun terjamin!" Xiahou Long mengutarakan hal tersebut pada Guo Jia sebelum menoleh pada jendral-jendral yang lain. "_Huixia_ sekalian, aku tahu ini kelihatan sangat mendadak, tetapi Penasihat Guo Jia harus pulang ke Luo Yang untuk menemui istrinya yang sedang sakit! Aku harap _Huixia_ sekalian mengerti! Jika Penasihat Guo Jia harus tetap bekerja di sini dengan terus-menerus memikirkan istrinya yang sakit keras, tentu tidak baik!" Tuturnya panjang lebar mengharapkan pengertian jendral-jendral itu.

Rupanya, sesuai dengan harapan Xiahou Long, jendral-jendral itu mengizinkan mereka pergi, malah memaksanya!

"Ya Tian! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa istri Penasihat Guo Jia sedang sakit keras di rumah!" Zhu Jun menepuk dahinya. "Anda harus pulang ke Luo Yang dengan segera, Penasihat Guo Jia! Baru sesudah itu anda bisa kembali ke sini dengan hati tenang!"

"Dan sebaiknya, benar kata Jendral Xiahou Long, anda membawa serta istri anda kemari. Tidak aman meninggalkan istri anda di Luo Yang sendirian sementara mungkin saja sekarang Pangeran Cao Pi sudah tahu apa yang anda lakukan!" Imbuh jendral yang lain.

Mendengar ini semua, Xiahou Long tersenyum ke arah Guo Jia. Guo Jia sendiri akhirnya menyetujui usulan Xiahou Long. Sesudah berpamitan dengan jendral-jendral yang lain, kedua orang itu pun dengan cepat dan bergegas memacu kuda mereka secepat yang mereka mampu.

Tiga hari mereka habiskan untuk perjalanan, menyusuri padang rumput dan sungai, melewati gunung Hua serta perbatasan Tong. Siang dan malam mereka tidak pernah beristirahat untuk mencapai Luo Yang secepatnya. Dalam perjalan itu, barulah Xiahou Long sadar. Sesantai-santainya dan secuek-cueknya Penasihat Guo Jia ini terlihat dari luar, namun dia begitu perhatian dan peduli pada istrinya. Menepuh perjalan dari Chang An ke Luo Yang sangat tidak mudah, tetapi toh dijalani juga olehnya sangking sudah ingin melihat istrinya sembuh.

Sesudah tiga hari lamanya, kedua orang pembesar Wei ini sampai juga di kota Luo Yang. Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, keduanya terus memacu kuda mereka ke kediaman penasihat Wei itu. Tak lama kemudian, mereka berdua akhirnya sampai di tujuan. Seperti orang kalap, Guo Jia langsung turun dari kuda, masuk ke dalam rumah kediamannya yang sangat luas melewati para pembantu dan dayang di sana untuk menuju ke kamar sang istri yang dia cintai. Orang-orang yang di dalam rumah itu sampai panik sekali melihat tuan rumahnya begitu terburu-buru seperti dikejar setan. Xiahou Long sampai kewalahan mengejarnya.

"YING FANG!" Guo Jia berteriak sambil membuka pintu kamar istrinya lebar-lebar. Xiahou Long yang mengikuti di belakangnya cepat-cepat mengatur nafas.

Sayang sekali, ruangan itu tetap hening. Tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada sapaan dari istri yang dicintainya. Tidak ada pelukan dan ucapan selamat datang. Tidak ada penyambutan yang meriah. Yang ada hanyalah keheningan yang bercampur dengan perasaan sedih dan tertekan. Kamar itu seolah menjadi saksi bisu atas perasaan sang istri yang ditinggal pergi sekian lama dalam keadaan sakit.

Istri dari Penasihat Guo Jia, Ying Fang, masih terbaring di pembaringannya. Ia tidak pernah membuka matanya lagi meski masih bernafas dengan lemah dan teratur. Penyakit apa yang dideritanya, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti, para tabib telah menyerah menyembuhkannya. Sang suami telah menggantungkan harapannya pada Phoenix yang dikatakan memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan itu. Namun betapa hancur hatinya ketika melihat keadaan istrinya tetap saja tidak berubah.

Jika tidak karena dilihat Xiahou Long, mungkin Guo Jia sudah merosot pada dinding kamar istrinya, merutuki dirinya sendiri.

"Penasihat Guo Jia," Tiba-tiba didengarnya suara jendral muda itu berbicara padanya. Suaranya terdengar sedih. "Phoenix itu mengatakan dengan tegas bahwa penyakit Nona Zhong Ying Fang sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ia membentaknya. Sebaliknya, dia menyuruhku menyampaikan padamu bahwa penyakit Nona Zhong Ying Fang adalah karena takut kehilangan kau sebagai sebagai suaminya." Xiahou Long menghela nafas panjang sekali.

"Aku tidak tahu dan tidak ingin mencampuri kehidupan keluargamu. Tetapi, Penasihat Guo Jia, kau pasti mengerti perasaan Nona Zhong Ying Fang." Tutur Xiahou Long dengan lembut saat melihat Guo Jia kelihatan lebih dari sekedar putus asa. Harapannya hancur di depan matanya sendiri. "Phoenix itu berkata, Nona Zhong Ying Fang melihatmu terlalu terpaku dengan segala urusan kenegaraan, sehingga tidak peduli lagi padanya."

Guo Jia mendesis dalam amarah, nafasnya bergetar saat mendengar penuturan Xiahou Long yang menurutnya seperti menyalahkan dirinya. Rasanya ia ingin membentak dan mengusir jendral itu. Namun yang keluar hanyalah desahan putus asa. "Benar, mungkin itu adalah kebodohanku tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Ying Fang." Katanya dengan penyesalan. "Tapi sekarang bagaimana dengan Ying Fang? Dia tetap saja tidak sembuh meski aku sudah pulang! Phoenix itu berbohong!"

Xiahou Long mengulaskan senyum. "Hampirilah Nona Zhong Ying Fang, Penasihat Guo Jia." Ucapnya, membuat Guo Jia bingung. "Phoenix itu berkata dia akan menyembuhkan Nona Zhong Ying Fang dengan tanganmu."

Ini tentu saja dibalas Guo Jia dengan keengganan. Tetapi melihat Xiahou Long bersungguh-sungguh, penasihat Wei itu pada akhirnya menurut. Ia berjalan masuk dan mendekati pembaringan istrinya. Ditatapnya dalam-dalam wajah Ying Fang yang masih tak sadarkan diri. Ying Fang terlihat pucat, namun kecantikan itu tidak pernah pudar. Terbaring di pembaringan berseprei putih, dengan selimut dan selambu putih, tubuh istrinya yang memakai baju tidur berwarna merah muda terlihat sangat kontras, bagaikan bunga _he hua_-teratai merah muda yang merekah sendiri di antara teratai putih kuncup.

Guo Jia duduk di sisi pembaringan tersebut. Dipandanginya wajah tertidur itu. Ying Fang terlihat seperti putri yang sudah tertidur entah berapa lamanya dari dongeng-dongeng. Mungkin ia sedang bermimpi indah. Mungkin tidak. Mungkin ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Mungkin juga ia sedang menunggu seseorang membangunkannya.

"Ying Fang..." Perlahan, tangan Guo Jia menggenggam tangan Ying Fang yang kurus karena penyakitnya. Tangannya yang satu lagi berada di pipi istrinya. "Aku sudah kembali. Maafkan aku yang tidak memperhatikanmu karena pekerjaanku." Dengan sungguh-sungguh ia mengucapkan kalimat itu. Disibakkannya rambut Ying Fang yang menutupi wajah anggunnya. "Kau... harus sembuh."

Guo Jia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah istrinya, memberikan kecupan pada bibir sang istri.

Saat itulah, Xiahou Long berani bersumpah ia lebih dari sekedar terkejut! Tubuh Guo Jia dan istrinya sama-sama mengeluarkan cahaya putih! Namun bukan cahaya yang menyilaukan dan membutakan. Sebaliknya, cahaya putih yang dilihatnya adalah cahaya lembut dan memberikan ketenangan serta perasaan damai yang begitu hangat! Perasaan sepasang suami istri itu seolah tersalur dan memenuhi kamar tersebut.

"A-ajaib..." Xiahou Long dalam kekagumannya hanya bisa mengatakan hal itu.

Dan memang benar kata-kata Xiahou Long. Guo Jia pun terkejut bukan buatan saat mendengar suara istrinya. "_F-fu_..._ jun_...?"

Penasihat Wei itu tercengang-cengang saat melihat istrinya membuka mata. Sepasang bola mata berwarna _he hua_ merah muda yang selama ini tertutup, kini memandangnya. Guo Jia mengembalikan tatapan itu dengan tatapan tidak percaya, bahagia, cinta kasih, semua perasaan itu bercampur dalam benaknya sebelum ia merengkuh tubuh Ying Fang dalam pelukan yang hangat.

"Ying Fang! Kau sudah sembuh?" Penasihat Wei itu bertanya dengan serius, tetapi hanya dibalas Ying Fang dengan tawa kecil.

Ying Fang berusaha untuk duduk di ranjangnya. "Aku... sudah tertidur berapa lama?" Tanyanya.

"Hampir setengah tahun." Jawab Guo Jia, masih tidak percaya seolah ia sedang bermimpi. "Ying Fang, kau baik-baik saja? Masih ada yang sakit?"

Penjahit istana itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum manis pada suaminya. "Aku... merasa sangat sehat, _fujun_!" Jawabnya dengan suara yang bersemangat dan jernih, sama sekali tidak seperti orang yang sembuh dari sakit keras. "Aku bahkan merasa bisa membuat seribu baju!"

Namun, alih-alih mendengar kata 'baju', Guo Jia berdiri dari pembaringan istrinya dan berjalan menjauh. Sampai beberapa langkah jaraknya baru ia berhenti. "Kau selalu hanya memikirkan baju dan baju." Ucapnya dengan nada kesal, masih membelakangi istrinya. "Ying Fang, selama ini kau menganggapku terlalu serius dengan pekerjaanku. Tetapi bukankah kau pun selalu terpaku dengan baju-baju?"

"_Fujun_!"

Guo Jia kaget bukan buatan saat merasakan tubuh istrinya memeluknya dari belakang. Ying Fang... bisa berdiri? Bahkan berlari dan memeluknya? "_Fujun_, jika kau merasa begitu, maafkan aku..." Dengan cepat penasihat Wei itu berbalik, kemudian membalas pelukan istrinya. Sekarang Ying Fang menyandarkan kepalanya ke dada sang suami. "Kau... selama ini tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu padaku. Kukira... kau sudah tidak peduli lagi padaku. Bahkan kau menyibukkan dirimu dengan segala pekerjaanmu..."

Penasihat Wei itu menatap ke atas, sebelum mengusap-usap rambut Ying Fang dengan lembut. "Ying Fang... ini semua pasti salah paham..." Katanya dengan lembut. "Tidak ada yang salah... kau tidak salah, aku juga tidak salah. Kita hanya tidak mengerti satu sama lain saja..." Perlahan mereka melepas pelukan itu, sehingga Guo Jia dapat menatap mata Ying Fang dengan jelas. Mata mereka bersirobok, sarat dengan perasaan cinta. "Aku berjanji akan mengutamakanmu di atas segala pekerjaanku..."

Ying Fang tersenyum, menangis bahagia karena haru. "Aku pun... berjanji akan mengutamakanmu..."

Sekali lagi sepasang suami istri itu berpelukan. Xiahou Long yang melihat dari muka pintu pun merasakan kebahagiaan mereka. Ia tersenyum sambil masih tetap menyaksikan adegan tersebut. Di satu sisi ia turut bahagia atas kesembuhan Ying Fang, dan di sisi lain ia masih takjub dengan kemampuan Phoenix itu bukan hanya untuk menyembuhkan Ying Fang, tetapi juga untuk mendamaikan kembali sepasang suami istri ini dari segala kesalahpahaman yang terjadi di antara mereka.

Sampai beberapa lamanya, akhirnya Guo Jia dan Ying Fang usai mencurahkan perasaan mereka satu sama lain, dari hati ke hati. Ying Fang menoleh, menemukan Xiahou Long masih bersandar pada kusen pintu kamarnya. "Oh, Jendral Xiahou Long ada di sini rupanya?"

Jendral Wei itu dengan hormat bersoja dan membungkuk. "Nona Zhong Ying Fang, maaf karena terlambat menyapa. Aku turut senang melihat kesembuhan anda."

Guo Jia tersenyum sekilas pada Xiahou Long, sebelum memandang istrinya. "Berterimakasihlah pada Jendral Xiahou Long juga." Ujarnya. "Dia mencari Phoenix sampai ke Wu, dan tidak lupa memohonkan kesembuhanmu. Entah bagaimana Phoenix itu menyembuhkanmu melalui tanganku."

Ying Fang menuruti perintah suaminya. "Aku berterima kasih pada anda, Jendral Xiahou Long. Jika tidak karena anda, aku tidak mungkin sembuh. Entah bagaimana caraku membalas kebaikan anda." Tuturnya dengan sopan sambil membungkuk.

"Seharusnya anda tidak berterima kasih padaku, tetapi pada Phoenix itu." Xiahou Long membalas dengan senyuman. "Dan ada satu hal lagi yang Phoenix itu ingin sampaikan pada anda. Dia berkata bahwa penyakit anda sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan anda membentaknya. Tidak mungkin hanya karena membentak Phoenix, lantas seseorang jatuh sakit."

"Oh, aku akan mengingatnya." Ying Fang mengangguk. "Jika ada kesempatan bertemu lagi dengannya, aku pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih."

Xiahou Long menarik nafas lega. Akhirnya tugasnya selesai juga. Ia menghadap ke arah Guo Jia, kemudian bersoja. "Sekarang Nona Zhong Ying Fang sudah sembuh, Penasihat Guo Jia. Anda bisa segera kembali ke Chang An." Begitu melihat Ying Fang yang mengerutkan dahi, Xiahou Long pun menjelaskan. "Keadaan Dinasti Han agung terancam bahaya karena ambisi Pangeran Cao Pi. Sekarang ini Penasihat Guo Jia berada di Chang An untuk melindungi Istana Dinasti Han agung dan segenap bawahan Kaisar Xian."

Ying Fang terperanjat. "Benarkah itu, _fujun_?"

"Benar." Guo Jia mengangguk. "Ying Fang, aku tahu ini seperti pengkhianatan. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Dinasti Han agung dihancurkan hanya karena ambisi Pangeran Cao Pi semata, terumata mengingat Kiasar Cao Cao pun sekarang telah menyadari kesalahannya dan bertekad mengembalikan kejayaan Dinasti Han. Masalahnya, entah bagaimana nanti kalau sampai Pangeran Cao Pi mengetahui yang kulakukan ini."

Guo Jia melanjutkan dengan nada pasrah. "Berada di Luo Yang seorang diri sementara aku berada di Chang An, sangat tidak aman untukmu. Ying Fang, kita harus bersama-sama pergi ke Chang An dan tinggal di Istana Dinasti Han agung. Entah berapa lamanya, tetapi aku yakin bantuan pasti akan segera datang."

Meski dengan berat hati, Ying Fang pada akhirnya mengangguk. "Baiklah, _fujun_. Kemanapun itu, aku akan bersamamu."

Melihat ini, Xiahou Long tersenyum puas. Ia sekali lagi bersoja. "Penasihat Guo Jia, Nona Zhong Ying Fang, kurasa tidak masalah jika anda berdua masih ingin beristirahat sebelum melakukan perjalanan ke Chang An, terutama mengingat Nona Zhong Ying Fang yang baru saja sembuh." Katanya. "Namun adalah yang terbaik jika anda berdua bisa bergegas berangkat. Serangan dari pihak Pangeran Cao Pi bisa datang kapan saja. Entah berapa lama ayahku dan Penasihat Jia Xu serta jendral yang lain bisa menahan Pangeran Cao Pi."

Guo Jia dan Ying Fang saling bertukar pandang. "Tidak, kami akan pergi sekarang sesudah mengemasi barang, Xiahou Long." Jawab penasihat Wei itu. "Apakah kau akan ikut ke Chang An? Atau tetap di Istana Luo Yang?"

"Aku akan tetap di Istana Luo Yang. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa menemani anda berdua." Jawab jendral Wei itu.

"Baiklah, aku mengerti." Kata Guo Jia. "Sekali lagi, terima kasih untuk semuanya, Jendral Xiahou Long."

"Sama-sama. Aku turut senang bisa membantu." Balasnya sebelum berbalik dan melambaikan tangan tanda salam perpisahan. "Kalau begitu, aku permisi dulu, Penasihat Guo Jia, Nona Zhong Ying Fang. Selamat tinggal! Jaga diri anda baik-baik!"

Dengan demikian, Xiahou Long berpisah dengan Guo Jia. Masing-masing dengan tugasnya sendiri-sendiri.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhou Ying<strong>_

Tak terasa, sudah pertengahan musim panas...

Ini berarti sudah berlalu satu bulan sejak kami berpisah dengan Lu Xun dan Yangmei, dan dua minggu sejak Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei serta yang lainnya berekspedisi ke selatan untuk menghadapi suku Nanman di selatan. Kalau mengingat tentang kekejaman orang-orang suku Nanman pada anak-anak kota Wu Ling, aku jadi merinding sendiri. Tapi... bagaimanapun... aku juga kasihan pada mereka karena pada awalnya merekalah yang menerima perlakuan seperti itu. Kuharap, dengan ekspedisi ke selatan ini, Shu bisa berdamai dengan suku Nanman.

"Hufff..." Aku menoleh ke arah Yan Lu yang sedang mengipasi dirinya. "Hari ini benar-benar panas, ya?"

Ya, aku dan Yan Lu hari ini memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di taman istana, kemudian makan siang di sana seperti yang biasa kami lakukan di Wu. Menurutku sih, _Lao Zucong_ pasti tidak suka dengan kebiasaan yang menurutnya kurang sopan ini. Tetapi Yan Lu bilang agar aku tenang saja. Ngomong-ngomong tentang Yan Lu, sejak kepergian Zhao Yun, dia selalu bersamaku. Pasti dia khawatir kalau aku sendirian, _Lao Zucong_ bisa datang sewaktu-waktu dan mencelakakanku. Gara-gara itu dia sampai tidak bisa ikut dalam ekspedisi ke Nanman. Ya Tian... aku ini lemah sekali... bisanya hanya merepotkan orang saja...

Sebagai tambahan dari seluruh kebaikan Yan Lu, dia sekarang tidak lagi tinggal di _Luolangong_ yang seharusnya menjadi tempat tinggalnya, tempat tinggal _Lao Zucong_, serta almarhum Permaisuri Gan. Dia malah memutuskan untuk tinggal di _Wenchangdian_ bersamaku! Ya, tidak tahu kenapa, meski aku telah diangkat menjadi putri, _Lao Zucong_ hanya mengizinkanku tinggal di _Wenchangdian_ yang khusus tamu. Rupanya aku masih dianggap tamu di sini...

Tapi, aku senang. Yan Lu, kakak angkat sekaligus sahabatku yang baik, mau menemani dan melindungiku selama berada di sini.

Ah, aku harap satu tahun ini cepat berlalu...

"Iya." Aku menjawab sambil tertawa kecil. "Besok kan tepat pertengahan musim panas? Jadi hari ini pun panas sekali! Aku yakin besok akan lebih pan..."

Tunggu! Besok adalah tepat hari pertengahan musim panas? Ya Tian! Bodohnya aku sampai lupa! "Eh, Yan Lu! Aku baru ingat sesuatu!" Sahutku dengan cepat setengah berteriak. "Besok kan pertengahan musim panas, hari dimana matahari bersinar paling terang di langit cerah tanpa awan, dan hari paling hangat di sepanjang tahun..." Yan Lu mengangguk, masih agak kebingungan. "Besok hari ulang tahun Lu Xun!"

Yan Lu membelalakkan mata dan mengembangkan senyum lebar. "Benarkah? Wah, luar biasa! Lu Xun rupanya lahir di hari yang bagus!"

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Benar! Sebenarnya Meimei juga sama. Dia lahir pada pertengahan bulan kesembilan, tepatnya pertengahan musim gugur, tepat ketika bulan paling terang."

"Wah... hebat sekali..." Yan Lu berdecak kagum sambil mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu, kita harus tulis surat padanya, Zhou Ying!"

Meski masih tersenyum dan mengangguk, sebenarnya dalam hati aku menyimpan kebingungan. Selama ini aku dan Yan Lu selalu dan sering sekali menulis surat untuk mereka berdua. Rasanya tiap dua hari atau tiga hari sekali kami akan menulis sepucuk surat. Namun sampai sekarang, tidak ada balasan yang kami terima. Ini aneh sekali, tidak mungkin Lu Xun dan Yangmei mengabaikan surat-surat kami. Dalam benakku terpikir sesuatu... apa mungkin _Lao Zucong_ telah menyaring semua surat-surat kami yang dikirim ke Wu? Mungkin saja...

Ah, apa-apaan aku ini! Tidak seharusnya aku berprasangka buruk seperti itu! Lagipula, _Lao Zucong_ sekarang adalah nenek angkatku. Mana mungkin beliau masih ingin mencelakakanku? Tidak, aku harus menyingkirkan pikiran jelek seperti ini!

Tengah dalam berjalanan, tiba-tiba seorang kasim datang menghampiri kami dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Begitu sampai di hadapan kami, dia ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. "Salam kepada kedua putri!" Sapanya sebelum kembali berdiri. "Siang ini, Yang Mulia Ibusuri memanggil _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying untuk menikmati makan siang bersama beliau di _Luolangong_. Demi kekerabatan antar keluarga kerajaan, diharapkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying bisa memenuhi undangan beliau!" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar.

Hah? Tumben sekali _Lao Zucong_ mengajak kami makan siang bersamanya? _Lao Zucong_ tidak pernah bicara padaku, bahkan tidak mengizinkanku mendekat ke _Luolangong_. Tetapi hari ini beliau mengajakku makan siang bersamanya di _Luolangong_! Ya Tian... betapa bahagianya aku! Rupanya _Lao Zucong_ sudah menerimaku sebagai seorang putri Shu!

Sebelum aku sempat mengiyakan, Yan Lu telah terlebih dahulu memotong! "Maaf, tapi mohon sampaikan pada _Lao Zucong_ bahwa hari ini aku dan Zhou Ying memiliki kegiatan lain sehingga tidak bisa memenuhi undangan tersebut. Harap beliau mengerti."

Kaget, aku menarik tangan Yan Lu. "Yan Lu, kenapa kau menolak ajakan yang ramah itu?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. "Aku ini seorang putri baru di Shu, dan selama ini _Lao Zucong_ tidak suka padaku. Jika sekarang ia sampai mengundangku, tidakkah kau kira itu sesuatu yang baik? Kenapa kau malah menampik ajakan beliau?" Aku mengalihkan pandangan pada kasim yang kelihatan kecewa pada jawaban Yan Lu. "M-maaf... tentu kami berdua akan sangat senang menerima undangannya! Kami akan segera menuju ke _Luolangong_!"

Kasim itu dengan wajah gembira membungkuk dan bersoja, sebelum kemudian kembali untuk menyampaikan hal tersebut pada _Lao Zucong_.

Yan Lu, sangat berbeda dari kasim tersebut, kelihatan tidak senang. "Kau ini bagaimana, Zhou Ying?" bentaknya sambil melepaskan cekalan tanganku. "_Lao Zucong_ itu tidak sedang menerimamu! Dia sedang menjebakmu!"

Aku menggeleng kuat. "Yan Lu, mengapa kau berpikiran buruk seperti itu pada nenek kandungmu sendiri? Kalau seperti itu terus, kapan kau bisa berdamai dengan _Lao Zucong_? Aku tidak mau perselisihanku dengan _Lao Zucong_ diperpanjang dengan kita menolak ajakannya!" Aku tetap bersikeras mengamit lengannya. "Lagipula, aku sudah berjanji pada kasim itu. Ayo, Yan Lu!"

Akhirnya, meski dengan wajah kesal, Yan Lu dengan pasrah mengikutiku ke _Luolangong_. Jujur saja, sebenarnya aku juga takut masuk ke istana ini. Bagaimanapun, di dalam ada _Lao Zucong_ yang aku tahu tidak menyukaiku. Tapi, ah! Aku tidak boleh takut! Lagipula, beliau kan mengajakku untuk makan siang? Kenapa aku harus takut pada ajakan yang ramah itu? Begitu sampai, pengawal mempersilahkan kami masuk sementara dua orang dayang mengantarkan kami ke ruang makan di dalam istana _Luolangong_. Di sana, kami melihat sebuah ruangan yang indah dan didekorasi berbagai ornamen mahal. Aku sampai terkesima melihatnya. Ditambah lagi, di tengah ruangan terdapat meja lingkaran dengan makanan-makanan mewah menggunung. _Lao Zucong _juga sudah menunggu di sana.

Aku langsung membungkuk dan bersoja. "_Lao Zucong_, terima kasih atas kebaikan hati _Lao Zucong_ yang telah mengundang kami kemari. Kami berdua datang untuk memenuhi undangan tersebut." Ucapku dengan usaha agar sesopan mungkin. Jujur saja, aku bingung. Meski aku bisa bersikap sopan, tapi aku yang dulu pasti akan menolak untuk membungkuk dan bersikap hormat pada orang yang tidak menghormatiku. Misalnya, dulu sekali saat masih bersama Lu Xun dan menyamar sebagai Gaibang, kami bertemu dengan seorang nyonya _lao ban_ yang luar biasa sombong dan menganggap rendah kami berdua. Aku menolak untuk menyapa, apalagi berbicara. Tapi Lu Xun... dia tetap saja bisa sopan...(1)

Anehnya... kenapa sekarang aku bisa bersikap sopan pada _Lao Zucong_, ya? Apa karena teringat pada Lu Xun...?

"Wah, aku senang kalian berdua benar-benar datang!" _Lao Zucong_ menyambut kami dengan senyum ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum yang sama. "Ayo, kenapa masih berdiri? Cepat duduk! Nanti makanannya akan keburu dingin!"

Kami berdua membungkuk sedikit sebelum duduk di kursi masing-masing. Makanan yang melimpah ruang seperti ini kurasa sangat berlebihan untuk kami bertiga. Tapi, kurasa itu adalah cara _Lao Zucong_ menunjukkan keramahannya pada kami.

Seorang dayang datang dan menuangkan teh pada _Lao Zucong_, kemudian pada Yan Lu, dan terakhir padaku. Aku menoleh pada dayang itu dan mengucapkan sepatah, "terima kasih." Tapi... kenapa yang kuterima bukan senyuman balik tetapi tatapan kaget dan terkejut dari dayang itu, ya? Aneh sekali...

"_Gongzhu_ Zhou Ying," Panggil _Lao Zucong_ tiba-tiba sambil tersenyum. "Lain kali, jika sedang dalam acara makan, jangan berbicara karena itu sangat tidak sopan."

"M-maafkan aku yang tidak sopan ini, _Lao Zucong_! Aku yang tidak terdidik ini sama sekali tidak tahu! Akan kuingat perkataan _Lao Zucong_ baik-baik!" Sahutku dengan cepat saat mendengar teguran itu. Ya Tian... padahal _Lao Zucong_ sudah mengajakku baik-baik ke sini, tetapi kenapa aku bisa bersikap tidak sopan begini? Aneh juga... selama ini di Wu aku selalu melakukannya. Tepatnya, begitulah kesopanan di Wu, yaitu mengucapkan terima kasih pada mereka yang melayani kita. Semua orang melakukannya. Mungkin satu-satunya yang tidak hanyalah Yangmei yang kalau sudah kelaparan setengah mati, akan langsung menyapu bersih semua makanan di atas meja tanpa banyak cing-cong.

Akhirnya, kami pun mulai menyantap makanan itu. Aneh... sepanjang kuperhatikan, Yan Lu terus menatap _Lao Zucong_ dengan tajam. Kini, tangannya memegang mangkuk berisi nasi yang masih mengepul dengan kuat.

"Yan Lu, ada apa?" Tanyaku dengan senyum bercanda. "Jangan-jangan, kau takut diracuni, ya?"

Yan Lu sama sekali tidak menganggap kata-kataku itu sebagai candaan! "Mungkin saja..."

Aku mendengus. "Yan Lu, jangan berpikiran seperti itu! Ayo kita makan dengan tenang!" Bisikku agar _Lao Zucong_ tidak bisa mendengar maupun melihat. "Tidak mungkin _Lao Zucong_ akan meracuni kita berdua."

Sesudah berkata begitu, barulah Yan Lu akhirnya mau makan. Kekhawatiran Yan Lu itu sangat berlebihan, bukan? Maksudku, itu tidak akan terjadi, kan? Aku pun dengan tenang menyantap makanan yang tersedia. Memang sih aku masih belum terbiasa dengan makanan Shu yang rasanya sangat kuat dan keras, tidak seperti Wu yang rasanya begitu sederhana. Tapi, ini juga enak kok...

Sampai beberapa saat kemudian, aku merasakan sesuatu yang aneh...

Lho? Kenapa, ya? Kenapa kepalaku terasa pening sekali? Duniaku terasa berputar-putar. Pandanganku kabur. Sumpit dan perangkat makan lain di tanganku terjatuh begitu saja. Celaka... mataku berat sekali oleh rasa kantuk luar biasa! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Lho...? Yan Lu... kenapa kepalanya tiba-tiba rebah di atas meja? Apa dia juga mengalami hal yang sama denganku? Kutatap makanan yang tercecer di depanku. Ya Tian... apa mungkin kata-kata Yan Lu bahwa kami dijebak itu benar? Betapa bodohnya aku tidak mendengarkannya tadi...

Yan Lu, maafkan aku...

Pandanganku mengabur sebelum menjadi hitam seluruhnya. Aku jatuh tak sadarkan diri.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, aku terbangun.

Tapi, tempat ini sama gelapnya dengan pandangan mataku tadi. Dimana aku sebenarnya?

"Y-yan Lu!" Pekikku dalam ketakutan.

Tiba-tiba saja sebuah tangan melayang dan menampar pipiku! Ya Tian! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Samar-samar, barulah saat mataku terbiasa dengan gelap, aku sadar dimana aku sekarang. Aku berada di ruang yang gelap, dengan hanya lentera kecil sebagai penerang. Tempat ini begitu berdebu hingga udaranya terasa berat, mungkin gudang. Apapun, yang pasti tempat ini jadi begitu mengerikan dengan adanya bayangan-bayangan orang yang tidak dapat kulihat. Satu-satunya yang kukenali, yang mengenakan baju begitu mewah dan berkilauan, adalah _Lao Zucong_ sendiri.

Jantungku berdengup sangat cepat. Keringat dingin membasahi dahiku.

"Beraninya kau memanggil 'Yan Lu', 'Yan Lu'! Panggil dia _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Suara bentakan itu... tak salah lagi adalah dari _Lao Zucong_!

Dengan cepatnya airmata membasahi wajahku. Aku... aku begitu ketakutan hingga sekujur tubuhku bergetar! "_L-lao Zucong...!_" Suaraku yang bergetar terdengar seperti jeritan. Tapi hanya sebuah jeritan yang jatuh dengan sia-sia! "K-kenapa anda... melakukan ini? Ada apa sebenarnya?"

Tangan _Lao Zucong_ menyambar menjambak rambut panjangku. Seketika itu juga aku mengeluarkan jeritan kesakitan. "Siapa kau berani memanggilku '_Lao Zucong_'? Kau cuma tikus rendahan dari Wu yang datang sebagai mata-mata!"

Ya Tian! Fitnah apa lagi ini? _Lao Zucong_ dulu mengata-ngataiku pencuri. Sekarang ia mengata-ngataiku mata-mata! "_L-lao Zucong_! I-itu sama sekali... tidak benar...! Mengapa anda percaya hal demikian?" Tanyaku dengan penuh rasa putus asa dan kehilangan harapan. Bajuku sekarang basah oleh airmata dan keringat dingin. Jambakan _Lao Zucong_ semakin kuat! Ya Tian...! Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini?

Ini semua... gara-gara aku tidak mendengarkan Yan Lu...!

Tiba-tiba saja _Lao Zucong_ melepaskan rambutku, kemudian melemparkanku begitu saja. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diriku sendiri kalau tidak ada Yan Lu! Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menarik nafas banyak-banyak dan menangisi nasibku sendiri. Kenapa aku begini lemah? Dan... dan lagi... dimana Yan Lu sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja?

"Pengawal! Bawa dia kemari! Dan kau, ambilkan _zanzhi_!" Perintah _Lao Zucong_. Dengan demikian, pengawal dan kasim-kasim di tempat itu langsung pergi menjalankan tugasnya masing-masing. Aku sudah terlalu ketakutan untuk berpikir apa yang dimaksudkannya dengan _zanzhi_, apalagi dengan dua orang pengawal menarik pergelangan tanganku dan menjatuhkanku di atas sebuah meja yang rendah. Kakiku yang berlutut di lantai makin lama makin bergetar hebat.

Ya Tian... apa lagi yang akan terjadi padaku...?

Tak lama, kasim yang disuruh mengambilkan benda bernama _zanzhi_ itu tiba. Mataku melebar, mula-mula hanya karena kebingungan melihat benda aneh itu. Benda itu adalah sepasang peralatan aneh yang terbuat dari enam batang kayu pendek dengan panjang yang sama. Bagian atas dan bawah dari setiap batang tersebut disambungkan oleh tali(2). Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah melihat benda seaneh itu.

Namun tatapanku yang tadinya penuh dengan rasa bingung, sekarang berubah menjadi tatapan penuh ketakutan saat setiap kayu dimasukkan di antara setiap jariku. Sekarang aku tahu benda apa ini! Benda bernama _zanzhi_ itu rupanya sebuah alat penyiksa! Aku membayangkan ketika tali-tali itu ditarik, maka batang-batang kayu itu akan meremas jari-jariku yang berada di antaranya!

Sekujur tubuhku gemetaran. Bibirku yang bergetar terbuka, namun aku tidak bisa berkata apa-apa! Bahkan sangking takutnya, aku tidak berani berbuat apa-apa ketika setiap batang kayu itu diselipkan di setiap jari-jariku!

Ya Tian...! Siapapun, tolong aku!

"Zhou Ying, tikus Wu sialan!" Bentakkan _Lao Zucong_ membuatku langsung menengadahkan wajahku ke arahnya, menghadiahi aku satu tamparan lagi karena memandangnya. Setiap detik ketakutanku bertambah dua kali lipat, sampai rasanya aku tidak bisa lebih takut lagi dari ini...! "Kau dan kedua kawanmu itu datang kemari hanya untuk memata-matai! Makhluk rendah! Beri pelajaran padanya!"

"J-jangan! AAAAAHHHH...!" Dua orang kasim menarik ujung-ujung tali pada _zanzhi_ itu. Setiap batang kayu meremas jariku! Ya Tian...! Jariku...! Jariku terasa akan patah! Dengan terisak-isak, suara penuh permohonan dan pinta, aku berseru pada _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_! I-itu sama sekali... tidak benar...! Mana mungkin kami... melakukan hal itu?" Namun percuma saja, _Lao Zucong_ seperti tidak akan mau melepaskanku sampai aku mati!

_Lao Zucong_ menatapku dengan penuh kebencian dan kedengkian. Tapi... apa salahku sampai beliau membenciku begini? Tanganya menuding ke wajahku. "Sekarang Yan Lu berpihak pada kalian, begitu juga dengan Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri! Ini pasti akal busukmu dan teman-temanmu!" Tuduhnya dengan keras, sama sekali tidak merasa sedikitpun perasaan bersalah karena memfitnah kami!

S-sakit...! Memang benar alat ini tidak bisa membunuh, tetapi rasa sakitnya saja sudah cukup membuat jiwa dan ragaku terpisah! Kedua kasim itu makin mengeraskan tarikan mereka seiring dengan perintah _Lao Zucong_. Ya Tian... tolong aku...! Siapapun, tolong...!

"Yan Lu...! Yan Lu...! Tolong aku...!" Aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya, berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaan ia ada di sini! Namun tenagaku seperti telah habis terkuras karena menahan sakit. "Y-yan... Lu..."

Aku sekali lagi jatuh pingsan, tepat sebelum tamparan _Lao Zucong_ mengenai wajahku.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_**Yan Lu**_

"Zhou Ying...!"

Mataku terbuka lebar-lebar. Ya Tian! Apa yang terjadi? Zhou Ying... mana Zhou Ying?

Kalau tidak salah ingat, tadi kami baru saja makan siang bersama _Lao Zucong_. Lalu... aku jatuh tertidur, begitu juga Zhou Ying. Sial...! Memang _Lao Zucong_ telah menjebak kami berdua! Dan... dan yang lebih mengerikan... Zhou Ying tidak ada di sini sekarang! Aku sendiri terlonjak bangun dari pembaringan tempat aku tidur. Ini kan kamarku dulu? Tapi tetap saja, bagaimana aku bisa tenang dan tidur kalau Zhou Ying tidak ada?

"Zhou Ying!" Tanpa tunggu banyak waktu, aku langsung melompat dari pembaringan. Lima orang dayang yang berada di ruangan ini langsung melonjak kaget saat aku berlari menuju pintu. Dikunci! Kurang ajar...! "Mana Zhou Ying? Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Dengan segera kelima dayang itu ber_kowtow_. "_G-gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Mohon ampun! Kami memang patut mati!" Seru mereka sambil terus berlutut. Tapi aku tidak perlu ucapan minta maaf dari mereka! Aku perlu mereka cepat membuka pintu ini sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Zhou Ying! "Yang Mulia Ibusuri memberikan perintah pada kami untuk menjaga _gongzhu_ Yan Lu di sini sampai urusan beliau dengan _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying selesai!"

Gigiku menggertak karena amarah. Urusan? Urusan apa dengan Zhou Ying? Kalau ada urusan di antara mereka, itu adalah bahwa _Lao Zucong_ belum meminta maaf pada Zhou Ying atas kekasaran yang dibuat beliau saat pertama mereka bertemu! Tapi, melihat tabiat sombong dan angkuh _Lao Zucong_, aku yakin dengan sepenuh keberadaanku bahwa hal itu mustahil! Frustrasi, aku berteriak kembali pada dayang-dayang itu. "Memangnya kalian tahu apa yang dilakukan _Lao Zucong_ pada Zhou Ying? Cepat buka pintu ini!"

Namun mereka masih tetap gugup, sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Cih! Ini benar-benar membuang waktu. "Baiklah kalau itu mau kalian! Aku akan berbuat sesuatu agar kalian semua dihukum!" Lidahku kujulurkan sedikit. "Kalau kugigit lidahku sekarang dan aku mati, kalian tahu kan siapa yang pertama kali akan dipenggal?" Bentakku dengan sepenuh kekuatan yang ada. Dayang-dayang itu mulai panik. Syukurlah pada akhirnya mereka membukakan pintu!

Beberapa orang pengawal dan kasim yang melihatku berhasil keluar langsung kalang-kabut sendiri! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli. Aku menerobos kepungan pengawal itu dengan mudah. Tentu saja! Mereka tidak mungkin berani macam-macam denganku! Dengan sukses pula aku berhasil merebut sebatang tombak dari seorang pengawal. Dengan sebatang tombak itu, aku mengancam seorang dayang untuk memberitahukanku dimana _Lao Zucong _ dan Zhou Ying berada sekarang. Dayang itu begitu pucat pasi saat menjawab mereka ada di gudang.

Gudang...! Aku tahu tempatnya!

Dengan cepat aku menyusuri ruang demi ruang dalam _Luolangong_ ini, istana yang sangat tidak asing untukku.

"MINGGIR! Siapa yang berani menghalangiku akan mati!" Teriakku seperti hewan buas yang terluka. Nafasku memburu dan wajahku memerah, membuat semua orang tidak berani macam-macam padaku. Semakin aku dekat dengan gudang, semakin aku sayup-sayup mendengar jeritan kesakitan Zhou Ying. Entah apa yang dilakukan _Lao Zucong_ sekarang! Jadi, dengan jantung berdengup makin kencang, kaki berlari makin cepat, aku berhasil mencapai gudang tersebut!

BRAK! Bagian kunci pintu kayu itu kutusuk dengan tombak di tanganku dengan kekuatan penuh, seketika itu juga pintu tersebut terbuka!

"Zhou Ying!" Tempat ini gelap sekali! Aku nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Tapi aku tahu pasti, di sana ada _Lao Zucong_ si nenek sihir yang menyebabkan segala malapetaka ini terjadi! Cih! Sampai matahari terbit di barat pun, wanita tua bangka ini tidak akan kuakui sebagai nenekku! "Zhou Ying! Kau dengar aku?"

Aku mendengar derap langkah kaki para kasim dan pengawal yang kocar-kacir karena kedatanganku. Begitu mataku menjadi terbiasa dengan gelap, aku menemukan mereka semua sudah lari entah kemana, _Lao Zucong_ terlihat begitu shock seolah jantungnya telah berhenti. Tetapi yang terpenting, aku menemukan Zhou Ying sudah tak sadarkan diri tergeletak di tanah! Alat-alat penyiksa yang disebut _zanzhi_ dikenakan pada tangannya. Jari-jari Zhou Ying sampai berdarah-darah, entah berapa banyak tulang jarinya yang patah!

"Ya Tian!" Aku menghambur ke arah Zhou Ying, tanpa ada satu pun yang berani menghentikanku. Keparat! _Lao Zucong_ itu... Beraninya dia melakukan hal ini pada Zhou Ying! Aku menengadah menembakkan tatapan penuh amarah pada _Lao Zucong_. "Kau... kau manusia biadab! Zhou Ying begitu percaya padamu, tetapi ternyata kau mencelakakannya seperti ini!" Seruku sambil berdiri dan memondong Zhou Ying. Satu tanganku teracung ke arah _Lao Zucong_ yang masih terlalu shock. "Aku... aku tidak akan pernah mengakuimu sebagai nenekku, untuk sekarang dan selamanya!"

Tanpa peduli lagi dengan keadaan _Lao Zucong_, dengan Zhou Ying kugendong di atas kedua tanganku, aku berteriak-teriak meminta pertolongan sambil keluar dari _Luolangong_. Liu Chan dan Xing Cai yang tengah bermain di taman istana, begitu mendengar teriakanku langsung berlari ke _Wanyuandian_. Hanya dalam waktu sekejap _Fu Wang_ sudah berlari-lari seribu langkah menghampiriku. Kekhawatiran dan kepanikan tersirat pada wajah beliau. Beberapa orang kasim dan dayang juga mengikutinya sehingga dalam sekejap keadaan jadi heboh bukan buatan

"Yan Lu! Apa yang terjadi?" Begitu _Fu Wang_ melihat jari-jari Zhou Ying, dengan _zanzhi_ itu belum dilepaskan dari tangannya, beliau langsung terkejut hingga nyaris tak bisa bersuara. "Ya Tian! Yan Lu, apa yang terjadi? Mengapa Zhou Ying bisa begini?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Ayahanda Kaisar! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berbicara! Zhou Ying ini sangat lemah! Rasa sakit luar biasa ini bisa membuat nyawanya terancam kalau tidak segera ditangani!" Dengan satu seruan itu, _Fu Wang_ mengangguk dan menyuruh kami semua segera berlari ke _Wanyuandian_ secepat yang kaki kami bisa. Tanpa perlu perintah dari _Fu Wang_, aku pun akan melakukannya! Jiwaku ini sekarang seperti tercerai-berai ke langit! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zhou Ying, bagaimana aku bisa punya muka untuk bertemu Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Yangmei?

_Fu Wang_ membukankan pintu kamarnya untukku, kemudian menyuruhku membaringkan Zhou Ying di tempat pembaringannya. Sampai di sini, orang-orang yang lain tidak boleh masuk, hanya aku, _Fu Wang_, dan Zhou Ying yang masih tidak sadarkan diri saja. _Fu Wang_ dengan panik bukan buatan membuka sebuah lemari kayu cendana yang besar, kemudian mengobrak-abrik isinya seolah sedang mencari sesuatu.

"Ketemu!" Seru beliau sambil mengeluarkan sebuah guci tembikar kecil seukuran buah pepaya. Dikeluarkannya seluruh isi guci tersebut di atas meja, rupanya bungkusan-bungkusan kecil berisi obat. _Fu Wang_ mencecer-cecerkan semua benda itu di atas meja dengan kalap. Saat menemukan yang dicarinya, beliau dengan cepat memberikannya padaku. Rupanya obat berupa salep dan beberapa obat lainnya. "Cepat berikan ini di jari-jarinya! Dia pasti akan segera sembuh sesudah ini! Dan ini juga ada obat penghilang rasa sakit!"

Aku langsung melakukan apa yang _Fu Wang_ perintahkan, tentu saja! Obat salep itu kulumurkan di jari Zhou Ying yang berdarah, lalu meminumkan obat pil yang satunya padanya. Sesudah membungkus luka Zhou Ying dengan perban, barulah aku bisa bernafas lega.

Tubuhku jatuh berlutut di sisi ranjang. Ya Tian... Zhou Ying... sampai-sampai dia membuat semua orang kelabakan. Dan _Fu Wang_... rupanya benar-benar _Fu Wang_ pun perhatian pada Zhou Ying meski bukan putri kandungnya. Heran, mengapa _Fu Wang_ bisa dengan mudah menganggap Zhou Ying sebagai putri, bahkan menyayanginya, sementara _Lao Zucong_ sialan itu melakukan semua ini padanya?

"Yan Lu, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya _Fu Wang_.

"Ini semua perbuatan _Lao Zucong_. Ayahanda mungkin tidak percaya, tapi aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri." Jawabku sambil berbalik. Seperti yang kuduga, aku menemukan _Fu Wang_ mendelikkan matanya sangking kaget. "Ayahanda, apakah ayahanda tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu untuk menghentikan _Lao Zucong_? Bukankah ayahanda sendiri berkata bahwa tidak boleh ada praktek penyiksaan di Shu?" Tanyaku dengan nada menuntut dan sarat kekecewaan.

_Fu Wang_ hanya bisa mendesah sambil membereskan obat-obat itu dan menyimpannya di dalam guci tembikar tersebut. "Yan Lu, bagaimanapun beliau adalah ibuku. Menghormati ibu adalah tanggung jawab seorang anak." Jawab _Fu Wang_. Selalu! Selalu begini! Aku bahkan Perdana Mentri atau orang-orang yang lain pernah menyampaikan perbuatan buruk yang dilakukan _Lao Zucong_, tetapi _Fu Wang_ juga tak kuasa melakukan apapun karena beliau adalah ibunya!

Sudahlah. Kesal juga tidak ada gunanya. Kalau _Fu Wang_ tidak bisa, aku akan menegakkan keadilan dengan caraku sendiri.

Tapi sekarang perhatianku terarah pada guci tembikar yang digunakan _Fu Wang_ untuk menyimpan semua obat-obat dewa yang sangat mujarab itu. "Ayahanda," Aku berdiri mendekati meja tempat beliau membereskan barang-barang tersebut. "Boleh aku lihat tembikar itu?"

"Oh, tentu saja."

Kuangkat tembikar tersebut dengan penuh rasa hati-hati. Hmmm... tembikar ini agar mirip dengan tembikar jenis _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna. Tapi, pada umumnya _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna, seperti namanya, hanya memiliki tiga warna. Jadi, kenapa tembikar ini bisa memiliki begitu banyak warna? Warnanya berwarna seperti pelangi, begitu hidup dan indah seolah-olah figur yang dibentuk dalam tembikar ini memang nyata adanya, dan sedang berada di atas tanganku. Dan figur itu adalah...

Nggg...

"Indah, bukan?" Tanya _Fu Wang_ sambil mengagumi tembikar tersebut. "Ini tembikar yang lain daripada yang lain. Seperti _Sancai_-Tembikar tiga warna, tetapi warnanya jauh lebih indah, seolah hidup. Dulu sekali, saat bersama-sama memberantas Pasukan Sorban Kuning, aku dan Cao Cao dari Wei bertemu dan berkawan. Karena mengetahui aku dan seluruh Shu begitu menantikan Phoenix, Cao Cao memberikan tembikar ini." Jelasnya, meski aku sudah tahu dan bisa melihat sendiri semua yang dikatakannya itu. "Dan sebagai tambahan, Perdana Mentri bilang bahwa tembikar ini sangat berharga karena merupakan salah satu bentuk ramalan leluhur tentang Phoenix!"

"Phoenix?" Aku mengerutkan dahi. Ohhh... pantas saja figur yang terukir di sini adalah Phoenix. Iya, Phoenix yang bersayap tujuh warna seperti pelangi, dan bulunya bercahaya seperti matahari. Phoenix ini sedang mengembangkan sayapnya dengan kepalanya seperti menengadah ke atas. Di bawahnya terdapat api yang berkobar-kobar, seolah berlomba-lomba menjadi yang paling tinggi untuk melahap Phoenix tersebut.

"Tembikar ini kelihatan sangat hidup! Api-api itu semua sangat nyata!" Sahut _Fu Wang_ mengagetkanku. Sekarang wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam. "Namun Perdana Mentri berkata padaku bahwa menurutnya ini bukan ramalan yang menyenangkan, melainkan menyedihkan. Saat melihat ini, Perdana Mentri berkata seolah ia bisa melihat Phoenix terbakar dalam api, dan tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tidak hangus menjadi abu..."

Aku mengangguk pelan. "Itu kan hanya perasaan Perdana Mentri saja." Jawabku dengan nada menghibur. "Tapi sebenarnya, memang ada perasaan seperti itu..."

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya _Fu Wang_ kebingungan.

Kali ini gantian aku yang menatapnya dengan wajah bingung. "Ayahanda tidak bisa melihat betapa hidupnya tembikar Phoenix ini?" Tanyaku balik. "Lihatlah, Phoenix ini mengembangkan sayap dan menengadah ke atas, seolah-olah benar-benar menahan panas yang begitu menyiksa hingga menjerit ke langit..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"Bagus, Meimei! Jawabanmu tepat sekali!"

Sumpah, ternyata belajar di bawah pohon yangmei bersama Lu Xun sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat menyenangkan! Wah, kenapa kok dari dulu aku tidak pernah melakukan ini, ya? Matahari musim panas yang cerah, burung-burung berkicauan, bunga-bunga yang bermekaran, air yang jernih di kolam buatan dengan angsa-angsa putih yang berenang berpasangan, dan yang paling utama adalah Lu Xun yang sedang mengajariku! Sempurna! Kalau bisa begini setiap saat, aku tidak akan minta apa-apa lagi!

"Meski tidak pandai dalam literatur, kau pintar juga dalam hal ini!" Puji Lu Xun, yang membuatku senang sampai seolah aku terbang ke langit! "Kalau begini, seharusnya sejak dulu kau bilang padaku bahwa kau suka _suanshu_-matematika(3)!"

Aku menjulurkan lidah. "Kau, sih! Tidak pernah menyuruhku belajar ini, malah mengajari segala macam hal tidak penting tentang literatur, puisi, dan apapun itu!" Balasku sambil menggembungkan pipi. Lu Xun tersenyum kecil melihat tingkahku.

"Yah, ini kan pelajaran yang tidak umum untuk putri. Biasanya mereka belajar berpuisi, literatur, musik, dan sebagainya." Jawab Lu Xun. Hei, itu sih berusaha membela diri namanya! Memangnya kenapa dengan _suanshu_-matematika? Ini sangat menyenangkan! "_Suanshu_-matematika biasanya dipelajari oleh laki-laki, secara khusus adalah mereka yang memang mendalami ingin menjadi pejabat perbendaharaan, atau yang menjadi ahli strategi sepertiku."

"Oh, begitu, ya..." Aku mangut-mangut mengerti sebelum menghela nafas panjang. "Berarti dengan belajar _suanshu_-matematika, aku semakin mirip laki-laki, dong! Lagi-lagi gagal menjadi perempuan! Bagaimana ini?" Susah-susah belajar, ternyata ini tidak bisa membuatku jadi putri yang baik! Huaaa! Sangking kesalnya, aku memukul-mukul kepalaku sendiri.

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil mencekal tanganku. "Memangnya kenapa kalau seorang putri bisa _suanshu_-matematika? Kan sangat jarang dan langka? Kalau kau memang lebih suka _suanshu_-matematika daripada literatur, kita belajar ini saja." Ucap Lu Xun menghibur. Dan yang namanya Lu Xun, tidak akan pernah gagal kalau disuruh menghibur! "Selain itu, belajar _suanshu_-matematika lebih baik daripada tidak belajar sama sekali. Kelak kalau kau sudah hebat, kau bisa membantuku mengurusi urusan perbendaharaan kerajaan!"

WHOAAAA! Aku? Bisa membantu Lu Xun? Mataku seketika berbinar-binar. "Benarkah itu?" Lu Xun menjawabnya dengan anggukan, yang membuatku senang bukan buatan!

Ya, memang aku yang putri ini suka _suanshu_-matematika. Lalu kenapa? Beberapa minggu yang lalu, sepulang dari Shu, aku sudah bilang pada Lu Xun bahwa aku akan belajar dengan sebaik-baiknya, dan aku minta dia mengajariku dengan sabar. Bukan main senangnya Lu Xun saat mendengar hal ini. Aku mulai berlatih cara makan yang baik, cara bicara yang sopan, cara menghadap orang-orang penting, semuanya! Lu Xun makin senang saja, sementara aku tidak percaya aku bisa berubah! Sangking senangnya, aku sampai menulis surat yang panjang sekali untuk menceritakan kemajuanku pada Zhou Ying! Tapi aneh sekali... dia tidak pernah membalasnya. Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin dia sibuk.

Kembali lagi. Nah, sampai suatu saat, akhirnya aku mulai diajari Lu Xun literatur dan berpuisi, seperti yang selalu kami lakukan dulu. Sama saja! Aku tetap tidak bisa! Aku pun memintanya mengajariku musik. Jujur saja, suaraku sumbang dan lebih seperti teriakan. Jariku yang pendek dan besar ini, yang sangat berbeda dari jarinya yang panjang dan lentik, tentu tidak bisa digunakan untuk bermain _guqin_ atau _dizi_-seruling. Lalu aku minta dia mengajari strategi. Jangan ditanya, begitu melihat buku-bukunya saja wajahku sudah pucat pasi!

Saat rasanya aku akan menyerah, Lu Xun menunjukkan sebuah buku padaku. Buku itu berjudul _Jiuzhang suanzhu_-Sembilan bab seni matematika(4). Rupanya sebuah buku _suanshu_-matematika yang ada dari zaman Dinasti Zhou kuno! Meski Lu Xun bilang bahwa seorang putri tidak perlu belajar _suanshu_-matematika, tapi aku jadi tertarik. Pada akhirnya, jadilah aku mempelajari buku itu. Ada sembilan bab dalam buku ini, dan aku sudah menguasai tiga bab! Yang pertama adalah menghitung _fangtian_-luas bidang, lalu _s__umi_-gandum dan beras, yaitu mengenai ekonomi perdagangan dan menghitung harga, dan yang terakhir adalah _c__uifen_-pembagian proporsional yang membahas mengenai gaji dalam bentuk uang maupun barang. Lu Xun bilang, kalau sudah bisa _sumi_ dan _cuifen_, aku sudah bisa _suanshu_-matematika ekonomi dasar!

Eh... tunggu sebentar. Tadi kalau tidak salah aku bilang aku minta Lu Xun mengajari literatur dan puisi, musik, strategi, dan _suanshu_-matematika. Ini berarti Lu Xun semua bidang itu, dia bisa apa saja! Ya Tian...

Satu-satunya kelemahan Lu Xun mungkin cuma dia kurang mahir bertarung. Tapi, ah, dia kan memang bukan manusia yang menyelesaikan masalah dengan otot tapi dengan otak.

"Sekarang kita belajar tentang _s__haoguang_-akar dan pangkat, Meimei!" Ujar Lu Xun dengan bersemangat. Wah, Lu Xun senang sekali kalau aku mau belajar, ya? HOREEEEEE! Aku bisa membuat Lu Xun senang! "Akar dan pangkat keduanya adalah salah satu operasi perhitungan _suanshu_-matematika. Akar adalah..."

"HALO, LU XUN DAN MEIMEI!"

SIAL! Baru saja mau belajar, tiba-tiba si duo brengsek yang bisanya cari gara-gara menampakkan batang hidung mereka. Siapa lagi kalau buka Ling Tong dan Tuan Bajak Laut! Cih, kukira dengan Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu ada di Shu, tidak ada lagi yang bisa menganggu saat-saat berduaan antara aku dan Lu Xun. Aku sama sekali lupa kalau ada mereka!

"Sebentar... sebentar... biar kuusir dulu si brengsek yang sukanya mengganggu kita..." Sahutku sambil menggeram, berbalik, kemudian melemparkan batu.

"ADUH!"

Mulutku menganga lebar saat melihat ternyata lemparan batuku meleset dan malah mengenai orang lain! Lu Xun juga mendelik lebar dan panik bukan buatan! "J-jendral Lü Meng!"

YA TIAN! Sial delapan belas turunan! Batu yang kulempar mengenai Bos Besar!

Yah, aku memang memanggil Jendral Lü Meng dengan 'Bos Besar', seperti aku memanggil Gan Ning dengan 'Tuan Bajak Laut'. Bukannya apa-apa, sih... menurutku 'Bos Besar' adalah panggilan yang tepat untuk Jendral Lü Meng. Karena kalau bersama dengan tiga orang lainnya, yaitu Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Tuan Bajak Laut, dia akan kelihatan benar-benar seperti bos besar yang suka perintah kiri perintah kanan...

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu!

"Bos Besar! Kau baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku panik bukan buatan. Oh, untung saja tidak terjadi luka berat. Cuma benjol saja. Aku menghela nafas lega.

"Meimei, lain kali berhati-hatilah sedikit!" Bentak Lu Xun. "Dan kalau kau sudah melakukan ini, kau tidak minta maaf?"

Mendengar perintah itu, aku cepat-cepat menurutinya. "Bos Besar, maaf... tadi aku sebenarnya bermaksud ingin melempari si brengsek Ling Tong dan Tuan Bajak Laut, karena kalau mereka datang, selalu saja mereka berdua mengangguku dan Lu Xun sampai kami tidak bisa belajar. Eh, tak tahunya batu yang kulempar malah nyasar! Silahkan salahkan mereka berdua atau batu itu!"

"Itu sih namanya bukan permintaan maaf!" Seru Lu Xun, Ling Tong, dan Tuan Bajak Laut sekaligus. Kompak dan serempak seperti paduan suara.

Untungnya, Bos Besar malah tertawa. "Hahaha! Meimei, kau ini ada-ada saja!" Gelak tawanya membuat aku menyengir-nyengir kuda. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau belajar? Belajar apa?"

"_Suanshu_-matematika!" Jawabku dengan bangga sambil membusungkan dada. "Aku belajar _suanshu_-matematika, suatu pelajaran yang tidak biasanya dipelajari oleh putri! Lu Xun kan seorang ahli strategi, dan kadang-kadang ia juga disuruh Paman Zhou Yu memeriksa laporan keuangan dan perbendaharaan negara! Nanti kalau aku sudah mahir dengan _suanshu_-matematika, aku akan membantu Lu Xun mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya! Maka Yangmei dari Wu akan dikenal sebagai _suanshu gongzhu_- putri matematika!"

Lho? Kenapa mereka tertawa geli seperti itu? Mereka kira aku bercanda? Aku serius bukan main, nih!

"Sudahlah... kami tidak bermaksud menganggu, kok." Ling Tong menepuk-nepuk bahu Lu Xun. Huh, dasar sok akrab! "Tapi kalian hebat juga bisa belajar di hari sepanas ini. Hari ini udara begitu panas. Cuacanya bukan main cerah. Jarang sekali langit bisa bersih berwarna biru tanpa awan sedikitpun."

"Iya." Imbuh Tuan Bajak Laut. "Di hari-hari biasanya, kalau bangun pagi, pasti udara akan terasa dingin. Tapi bahkan sejak bangun pagi pun udara sudah terasa hangat."

"Tidak heran, hari ini kan tanggal lima belas bulan keenam, tepat hari pertengahan musim panas. Hari terpanas sepanjang tahun dengan matahari paling cerah." Bos Besar menyimpulkan semuanya.

Iya, sih... memang hari ini panas bukan buatan. Tapi, panasnya sama sekali tidak mengganggu, apalagi menyiksa! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kan aku dan Lu Xun belajar di taman seperti ini? Dan lagi, ketiga jendral ini juga sedang berjalan-jalan. Menurutku, matahari hari ini, meski panas dan begitu teriknya, tetap terasa bersahabat. Sehingga yang terjadi adalah, daripada orang-orang bersembunyi di rumah, semuanya malah memilih untuk berada di taman dan menikmati matahari yang begitu cerahnya. Bagus sekali, kan? Benar-benar hari yang indah...

Eh? Kenapa Lu Xun senyum-senyum sendiri, ya?

Yah, mudah saja. Pasti karena Lu Xun suka matahari hari ini. Lagipula, dia kan Phoenix yang melambangkan matahari sementara aku Phoenix yang melambangkan bulan. Jujur saja, menurutku Lu Xun seperti matahari ini. Hangat, bersahabat, memancarkan aura-aura bercahaya yang cuma dimiliki orang baik, tidak kikir seperti matahari yang juga tidak kikir membagikan cahayanya, cerah, dan...

Sebentar...

Hari ini... hari pertengahan musim panas? Tanggal lima belas bulan keenam?

"YA TIAN! SIAL DELAPAN BELAS TURUNAN!" Aku menepuk jidat, sebelum dengan cepat menghadap ke arah Lu Xun, mencengkram bahunya dengan kedua tanganku. "LU XUN! Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunmu yang kesembilan belas? Sungguh aku lupa!"

"Ya Tian! Meimei, kau lupa ulang tahun Lu Xun?" Tanya Bos Besar dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Celaka..." Ling Tong menggeleng pelan. "Lu Xun pasti sakit hati sekali kau melupakan ulang tahunnya..."

Dengan berlebihan bukan buatan, tanpa mendengar komentar-komentar itu, aku langsung ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali di depan Lu Xun. "Ya Tian! Maafkan aku! Maafkan aku! Aku memang pantas mati! Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud melukai hatimu! Aku benar-benar lupa dan baru sekarang ingat!"

"Ya Tian! Kau ini juga kenapa sampai ber_kowtow_ begitu padaku?" Lu Xun sambil tertawa kecil dan panik, cepat-cepat membantuku berdiri. "Sudahlah, kau pasti begitu menyukai _suanshu_-matematika sampai lupa, kan?" Tebaknya. Ya, jawabannya memang tepat.

Tapi aku masih tidak terima dengan duo brengsek ini! "Bukan! Tapi ini gara-gara Ling Tong dan Tuan Bajak Laut!"

"Apa hubungannya dengan kami?" Keduanya serempak bertanya setengah membentak dengan sewot bukan buatan.

"Oh? Lu Xun berulang tahun?" Tiba-tiba saja Bibi Shang Xiang muncul! Dia berlari-lari kecil melewati taman dan menghampiri kami semua. "Wah, selamat ulang tahun yang kesembilan belas, Lu Xun! Semoga panjang umur! Dan semoga kau diberi kesabaran ekstra untuk menghadapi Meimei!" Katanya dengan senyum nakal ke arahku. Hei! Hei! Hei! Bibi Shang Xiang ini mau menyelamati Lu Xun atau mau menyindirku, sih? Lihat, tuh. Lu Xun sampai tertawa mendengarnya!

"WAAAAA! Lu Xun berulang tahun hari, ya? Selamat ulang tahun, Lu Xun!" Tiba-tiba saja Bibi Xiao Qiao juga muncul! Hei! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa semua jadi heboh?

"Selamat ulang tahun, Lu Xun. Semoga kau sehat selalu." Penasihat Zhou Yu juga tiba-tiba muncul!

Percaya atau tidak, semua jendral, pejabat, dayang, kasim, pokoknya mereka semua yang melihat kehebohan ini langsung meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka, memberondong datang kepada Lu Xun, dan menghujaninya dengan ucapan selamat ulang tahun! WHOAAAA! Ribut sekali sampai-sampai Lu Xun kewalahan mengucapkan terima kasih! Benar-benar ini luar biasa! Lu Xun tersenyum senaaaaaang sekali! Seperti matahari siang ini! Orang-orang yang menyelamatinya juga! HOREEEEE! Kalau begini aku jadi ikut senang!

"Kita harus mengadakan pesta besar-besaran untuk merayakan ulang tahun Lu Xun!" Usul Bibi Shang Xiang tiba-tiba!

"Wah! Bagus! Bagus!" Aku mengangguk kegirangan. "Karena Lu Xun suka melihat kembang api, kita juga akan main kembang api meski tidak sedang tahun baru, ya?"

Bibi Shang Xiang mengangguk setuju. Tiba-tiba saja Ling Tong menyeletuk. "Wah, akan ada pesta! Menyenangkan sekali! Harus ada makanan yang berlimpah-limpah agar kita semua kenyang!"

"Betul! Betul!" Imbuh Tuan Bajak Laut dengan tawa lebar. "Lalu, bagaimana kalau pestanya dia adakan di atas kapal? Jadi, kita bisa sambil berpesta sekaligus memandangi lautan!"

"Asyik juga! Oh iya! Aku ingin ada tari-tarian dan nyanyian yang meriah!" Usul Bibi Xiao Qiao.

Wah! Semakin lama semakin banyak yang melemparkan usulan-usulannya! Bagus! Bagus! Semuanya menarik! Semuanya menyenangkan! Pasti akan jadi pesta yang sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat meriah, heboh, menyenangkan, dan tidak terlupakan!

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya kita mempersiapkan kapal dari sekarang! Gan Ning, ayo cepat, ini tugasmu!" Sahut Bos Besar.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Tolong kabarkan pada seluruh juru masak untuk memasakkan makanan yang paling enak!"

"Panggil penari dan penyanyi terbaik!"

"Ayo kita beli hiasan dan dekorasi yang indah!"

"Oh iya! Jangan lupa kembang apinya!"

Wah! Wah! Wah! Benar-benar menyenangkan! Sekarang semuanya langsung ribut sendiri. Ada yang masih berembuk, ada yang mulai mencatat apa saya yang harus dibeli, ada yang bahkan sudah keluar dan melakukan apa yang disuruh. Benar-benar semuanya jadi heboh. Horeee! Menyenangkan sekali! Nanti malam ada pesta besar dan kita semua pasti akan bergembira!

La... la... la...! Aku juga akan melakukan sesuatu! Pesta malam ini harus meriah, menarik, dan tidak boleh ada duanya di China!

Bayangkan saja... pesta di atas kapal, dengan makanan melimpah ruah, pertunjukan tarian dan nyanyian, yang pada akhirnya ditutup dengan permainan kembang api yang meriah! Oh iya, berhubung pestanya di laut, mungkin ada yang ingin memancing! Jadi, harus siap-siap alat pancingan juga, bahkan mungkin bisa diadakan lomba memancing! Lalu... hmmm... apa lagi, ya...

Hmmm?

Baru saja aku sadar. Semuanya kelihatan bersemangat sekali, menggerombol dan bersahut-sahutan memberikan ide dan hendak melakukan semua pekerjaan itu, sampai-sampai seseorang tersisih. Semuanya tersenyum sambil tertawa lebar. Anehnya, cuma satu orang ini saja yang sama sekali kelihatan tidak bersemangat, malah sebaliknya hanya diam saja.

Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun sendiri!

Aku langsung duduk di sebelah Lu Xun yang melamun sendiri di bawah pohon, berusaha memasang wajah ceria. Benar-benar Lu Xun terlihat seperti orang yang terlupakan, pada banyak orang masih ada di sana. "Hei, Lu Xun! Kenapa murung begitu? Ini kan ulang tahunmu?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas. "Habis... aku merasa..." Gumamnya pelan. "Kau mengatur semuanya untuk membuat pesta, tapi memutuskan segalanya sendiri. Sama sekali tidak bilang apa-apa padaku seolah aku ini tidak ada..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Aku mengerutkan kening.

Kali ini dia memandangku. "Meimei, aku senang sekali semuanya ingin membuat pesta untukku. Tapi... entah kenapa... semuanya malah melupakan aku gara-gara pesta." Jawabnya. Sekarang gantian aku yang menghela nafas. Kukira... Lu Xun suka dengan pesta ini. "Dan lagi... aku sama sekali tidak menginginkan perayaan ulang tahun yang meriah seperti pesta. Kalau boleh, aku ingin merayakannya dengan cara lain..."

Sebelum aku buka mulut, Bibi Shang Xiang, Ling Tong, Tuan Bajak Laut, Bibi Xiao Qiao, dan yang lain-lainnya semua menghambur ke arah kami! Tentu saja membuat aku dan Lu Xun kaget bukan buatan. "BENARKAAAAAAHHHH?" Tanya mereka berbarengan bagai paduan suara!

"Lu Xun tidak mau dirayakan ulang tahunnya dengan pesta? Lalu dengan cara apa?"

"Wah, kukira pesta akan sangat menyenangkan!"

"Kalau begini, kurasa lebih baik tanya saja!"

Mereka bertanya dengan kebingungan satu sama lain. Pada akhirnya toh semuanya kembali menghadap ke arah Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tersenyum. Wah... akhirnya wajahnya kembali bercahaya! Memang beginilah seharusnya seseorang yang berulang tahun! Yah, payah juga sih aku terlalu ingin acara-acara meriah, sampai-sampai melakukan Lu Xun. Benar juga... sebenarnya aku ini ingin membuat Lu Xun senang atau membuat diriku sendiri yang senang melalui pesta ini?

"Kalau begitu..." Lu Xun, masih tetap tersenyum, menjawab. "Bolehkah aku meminta anda sekalian membantuku sesuatu?"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Waaaahhhh! Lu Xun, kau yakin dengan ini?"

Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat ada orang yang ingin menghabiskan hari ulang tahunnya seperti Lu Xun begini! Tahu apa yang dia minta kami semua lakukan?

Lu Xun bilang 'rasanya sia-sia jika membuang-buang uang hanya untuk merayakan ulang tahunku dengan berpesta. Kalau boleh, aku ingin uang itu digunakan untuk sesuatu yang lain'. Nah, jadi, yang Lu Xun minta adalah uang yang seharusnya akan digunakan untuk biaya pesta, diberikan pada warga Jian Ye yang membutuhkan. Jadi, kami semua, mulai jendral, penasihat, pejabat, kasim, dayang, pengawal, juru masak, penjaga kandang istana, pembantu, pokoknya semua penghuni istana pergi menyusuri pelosok daerah Jian Ye untuk bertemu dengan para rakyat.

Satu hal lagi. Lu Xun juga menggunakan harta yang dimilikinya sendiri, juga untuk diberikan pada orang lain! Melihat ini, para penghuni istana lainnya bagaimana tidak terharu? Mereka pun melakukan hal yang sama, menyisihkan uang dan menggunakannya untuk dibagikan pada orang-orang yang membutuhkan. Beberapa yang agak gila memutuskan untuk bahkan tidak hanya di kota Jian Ye saja, malah sampai mengunjungi kota-kota terpencil yang jaraknya tidak begitu jauh.

Hasilnya? Luar biasa! Baru kali ini aku melihat pemandangan sehebat ini! Para penghuni istana dan warga Jian Ye membaur jadi satu dan saling membantu! Bahkan, mereka bukan cuma memberikan uang lalu pergi begitu saja. Lihat itu, Ling Tong sedang membantu seorang petani tua mencangkul lahan sawahnya! Bibi Shang Xiang sedang membantu seorang ibu menyirami taman bunganya! Bibi Xiao Qiao sedang memanjat pohon untuk menurunkan kucing kecil milik seorang anak! Bos Besar membantu seorang kusir tua menjalankan gerobak kudanya! Tuan Bajak Laut naik ke atap untuk membetulkan atap rumah sebuah keluarga! Bahkan Jendral Zhou Tai yang biasa sangat mengerikan sangking diamnya, sekarang sedang membantu membawakan banyak sekali karung berisi buah milik beberapa pedagang sekaligus! Masih banyak lagi yang dilakukan oleh orang-orang penghuni istana yang lain!

Pemandangan yang indah, ya? Aku juga baru sadar sekarang kalau kegiatan seperti ini bisa mendekatkan kami yang penghuni istana dengan warga! Tentu ini adalah sesuatu yang sangat baik!

Wah... Lu Xun ini... benar-benar kagum sekali aku padanya!

Lu Xun sendiri sekarang sedang bermain 'anjing dan kucing' dengan anak-anak, bersamaku juga! Kadang dia yang dikejar, kadang dia yang mengejar. Pokoknya menyenangkan sekali! Melihat Lu Xun yang tersenyum begitu lebarnya, dan tertawa lepas dengan penuh rasa gembira, rasanya membuat hari ini menjadi hari terindah seumur hidupku!

"Hahaha! Ayo tangkap aku, _didi_!"

"Waaaa! _Gege_ curang! Larinya jauh lebih cepat dariku!"

Bingung juga, ya... Lu Xun ini entah berpikir apa. Tapi memang keinginannya untuk merayakan ulang tahun seperti ini sama sekali tidak jelek, sih! Nanti kalau ulang tahunku, aku juga ingin dirayakan dengan cara seperti ini...

"Tertangkap!" Seorang bocah cilik yang menepuk punggungku seketika membuyarkanku dari lamunan panjang. "Hahaha! Makanya, _jiejie_ jangan melamun terus!"

Aku menggembungkan pipi karena kesal. "Iya! Iya! Huh, dasar!" Tapi yah... siapa yang tidak akan melamun kalau berpikir, dan sekaligus melihat, Lu Xun secara terus-menerus? Akhirnya, permainan pun dilanjutkan sampai anak-anak itu capek semua. Hanya aku dan Lu Xun yang masih punya tenaga ekstra. Tentu saja! Kami kan sudah bukan anak-anak lagi?

"Meimei!" Lu Xun melambaikan tangan memanggilku. "Bagaimana, senang?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Lebih dari sekedar senang!"

WHOA! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah kuda dengan cepat melintas dan berhenti di depan kami! Rupanya yang menunggang kuda tersebut adalah jendral paling veteran di Wu, yaitu Jendral Huang Gai! Rambut dan jenggotnya sampai putih semua sangking tuanya. Sudah seperti kakek-kakek, tetapi masih sekuat jendral lain pada umumnya! Benar-benar luar biasa!

"Lu Xun! Maaf aku ikut bersenang-senang di sini, tapi lupa mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padamu!" Kata jendral tua itu dengan senyum lebar sekali sambil menjabat tangan Lu Xun. Kulihat beberapa buah karung yang berada di atas kuda Jendral Huang Gai. Oh, aku tahu! Jendral Huang Gai pasti sedang membantu seseorang mengirimkan barang pada orang lain. Tatapan mataku kembali kepada Lu Xun yang membalas jabat tangan itu dengan senyum tulus dan hormat. "Ini ulang tahunmu yang keberapa?"

"Sembilan belas, Jendral Huang Gai." Jawab Lu Xun dengan sopan.

"Wah, kau baru berumur sembilan belas tahun dan sudah berpikir sebegini jauh untuk mensejahterakan orang lain?" Jendral tua itu mendelik lebar karena kagum. Ditepuknya punggung Lu Xun berkali-kali. "Hebat! Hebat! Benar-benar seorang Phoenix! Aku belum pernah menemukan orang muda sepertimu, yang bahkan sejak muda begini sudah memikirkan orang lain! Bisa memilikimu, Wu benar-benar bagaikan mendapat berkah besar dari langit!" Puji Jendral Huang Gai.

"Jendral Huang Gai! Sebenarnya bukan cuma Wu yang mendapat berkah dari langit! Bisa mengenal dan menjadi kekasih Lu Xun, aku juga mendapat berkah dari langit!" Celetukku dengan cepat sambil memeluk lengan Lu Xun.

Jendral Huang Gai tertawa. "Hahaha! Tentu! Tentu! Meimei adalah gadis paling bahagia di seluruh China!" Ujarnya mengakui. HOREEEEE!

Lu Xun tersenyum. Ekspresinya seperti orang dengan luapan rasa gembira yang luar biasa sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa sangking gembiranya. "Jendral Huang Gai, aku benar-benar senang jika dapat membantu." Katanya sambil bersoja. Nadanya merendah begitu, makin membuat orang lain terkagum-kagum padanya! "Aku ingin sekali pada hari ulang tahunku, banyak orang yang tersenyum. Dan ternyata harapanku itu terkabul. Benar-benar melihat ini, aku pun senang sekali! Aku sendiri juga merasa mendapat berkah besar dari langit!"

"Kau anak yang luar biasa!" Puji jendral yang sudah berubah itu pada Lu Xun. "Jika semua orang di Wu sepertimu, tidak ada lagi yang namanya kelaparan, kejahatan, korupsi, kemiskinan, yah semua masalah itu!"

"Pujian Jendral Huang Gai terlalu berlebihan. Aku yang rendah ini tidak pantas menerimanya..." Balas Lu Xun sambil membungkuk.

"Tidak! Sama sekali tidak! Orang-orang yang lain pasti berpikir yang sama juga denganku!" Sergah Jendral Huang Gai. "Ngomong-ngomong, Lu Xun, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu."

"Apa itu?"

Wah, aku penasaran! Dengan penuh perhatian kudengarkan baik-baik ucapan Jendral Huang Gai. "Kudengar dari yang lain, katanya pada awalnya mereka ingin merayakan pesta besar-besaran untukmu. Tetapi ternyata kau menolak dan lebih ingin sesuatu yang tidak begitu mewah dan meriah. Cukup sesuatu yang sederhana seperti ini. Boleh aku tahu kenapa?"

"Ah iya!" Aku menepuk jidat. "Lu Xun, aku juga mau tahu kenapa!"

Lu Xun tertegun. Dia menunduk dan tersenyum, tak lantas menjawab. "Itu karena..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lembut sekali. "... aku tidak mau hari ulang tahunku dipakai oleh penghuni istana sebagai hari untuk bisa menghambur-hamburkan uang demi kesenangan sendiri..."

Aku dan Jendral Huang Gai sama-sama menaikkan alis. Lu Xun melanjutkan.

"... tapi sebagai hari untuk berbagi..."

* * *

><p><span>(1)<span> Baca "**Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread**" chapter 38 (The Right to Choose) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Kalo anda pernah nonton film Putri Huan Zhu, pasti tau _zanzhi_ ini alat kayak apa. Terbuat dari enam batang kayu yang ujung2nya disatukan dengan tali. Cara pakenya adalah jari-jari si korban diselipkan di antara batang2 kayu itu, trus tali-tali yang menyambungkan batang2 kayu itu bakal ditarik buat meremas jari-jari yang terjepit di dalamnya. Mungkin ada yang lebih familiar dengan nama 'alat penjepit jari'

(3) Yups... di China kuno juga ada matematika, duonkzzz~ BTW, benernya entah kenapa saya pengen bikin Yangmei kayak saya, suka pelajaran fisika. Lha masalahnya di China kuno belum ada fisika... yang ada cuma matematika. Karena fisika dan matematika lumayan berkaitan, saya bikin dan si Yangmei suka matematika... XDDDD

(4) Ini sejenis buku penting di China kuno yang mengajari matematika. Yahhh... saya males menjelaskan panjang lebar. Silahkan sodara search di Wikipedia aja...

YAAAAYYYYY! Bagian pertama ini adalah req dari Silvermoonarisato! Selamat menikmati buat Silvermoonarisato~~~

Oh iya... salah satu fungsi chap ini adalah cuma untuk menjadi chapter alay yang menceritakan tentang hal2 nggak mengenakkan yang dialami Zhou Ying~~~ Yups... emang saya sadar bahwa cerita ini emang Putri Huan Zhu banget~~~ Apalagi si Zhou Ying...

Satu hal lagi... mungkin udah ada yang bisa menebak bahwa Sancai AKA tembikar tiga warna yang diliat Yan Lu di kamarnya Liu Bei itu adalah tembikar yang sama dengan yang ada di prolog~ Hehehe... emang sebenernya judul Coloured Glaze itu berasal dari tembikar yang notabene diberi lapisan berwarna 7 warna pelangi ini... (karena pada umunya tembikar tuh nggak ada warnanya ato cuma 3 warna aja...)

Tentang ultah Lu Xun, di sini saya bikin ultahnya jadi tanggal 15 bulan 6 yang notabene adalah tepat pertengahan musim panas di China~ Yah, jadi beda sama di cerita saya yang **"The Two Pyromaniacs' Birthday"** XDDDD (meski tetep bulan enam, tapi tanggalnya kan nggak sama... XDDD) Nah, kalo Yangmei tuh pas tanggal 15 bulan 6 yang notabene pertengahan musim gugur. Kalo ada yang mau tau, di tanggal inilah biasanya orang China makan _yue bing_ AKA kue bulan sambil memandnagi bulan~~~

Untuk chara2 yang lain, jujur aja saya belum tau enaknya kapan... ==a adakah yang punya usul? XDDDD Kalo ada, silahkan langsung sampaikan ajaaaa~~~


	10. Allegation

Wokey~ chapter baru lagi~~~ entah kenapa, saya jadi kangen nge-update cerita saya~~~ hohohoho~

Sebelumnya, saya juga mau mengucapkan Selamat hari Jumat Agung dan Paskah AKA Happy Easter buat yang merayakan (INTERMEZZO: entah kenapa, saya jadi teringat salah satu billboard di depan salah satu Universitas yang cukup pluralis di kota saya. Dalam rangka menyambut Jumat Agung, di billboard itu ditulis besar-besar: "Nggak semua rela berkorban demi cinta" dan baru dibawahnya ditulis: "Selamat Hari Wafat Isa Almasih". Jujur saya salut dengan Universitas ini meski ini bukan Universitas tempat saya menimba ilmu).

Sekian~~~ Tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, selamat membaca!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Tak terasa, sekarang sudah akhir musim gugur. Sebenarnya, tidak banyak hal yang terjadi di Wu ini. Namun sejak hari ulang tahunku, entah kenapa Yangmei jadi suka sekali pergi ke kotaraja Jian Ye dan mengajak beberapa orang istana, lalu membantu dan berderma pada orang-orang di sana. Aku suka sekali dengan hal itu! Kan memang bagus jika kami bisa akrab dengan rakyat? Dan satu hal lagi. Pertengahan musim gugur ini, tanggal lima belas bulan sembilan, adalah ulang tahun Yangmei. Dan dia sudah wanti-wanti agar ulang tahunnya tidak perlu segala keramaian. Tahu apa yang kami lakukan? Kami semua mengundang warga kotaraja Jian Ye ke taman istana dan menyaksikan terang bulan sambil membagi-bagikan _yue bing_-kue bulan pada para rakyat semua. Menyenangkan sekali!

Sebentar lagi musim dingin akan tiba. Karena udara dingin itulah, hari ini aku dan Yangmei tidak belajar di taman istana seperti biasanya. Kami belajar di perpustakaan. Sekarang aku tengah mengajari Yangmei sebuah pelajaran kesukaannya, yaitu _suanshu_-matematika. Jujur saja, aku begitu senang melihat Yangmei menemukan minatnya dalam belajar! Dan rupanya, ia sangat menyukai _suanshu_-matematika, sampai-sampai setiap hari tidak pernah absen memintaku mengajarinya.

Tidak hanya itu, Yangmei belajar cepat sekali. Sembilan bab dari buku _jiuzhang_ _suanshu_-Sembilan bab seni matematika semuanya sudah ia pelajari dalam waktu setengah tahun! Rupanya, kalau belajar tentang hal-hal yang dia sukai, dia akan mempelajarinya dengan cepat dan bersemangat sekali, seolah-olah semua itu adalah permainan yang sangat menyenangkan untuknya.

Aku menunggui Yangmei yang tengah mengerjakan soal dari bab _gougu_-bentang dan ketinggian. Intinya, bab ini menjelaskan mengenai cara menghitung jarak atau panjang sesuatu. Prinsipnya adalah, dalam sebuah segitiga dengan sudut siku-siku, pangkat dua dari sisi yang terpanjang adalah sama dengan penjumlahan dari dipangkatkan dua sisi-sisi lain(1). Yangmei berkutat dengan soal itu mati-matian, tapi dia kelihatan senang sekali.

"Wah, soal ini benar-benar bikin rambutku rontok semua..." Keluh Yangmei sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. Kulirik sedikit kertas yang ditulisinya. Rupanya di sana ada sebuah gambar lingkaran yang di dalamnya terdapat segi duabelas. Di soal tercantum tentang jari-jari lingkaran sepanjang delapan sentimeter. Yang ditanyakan adalah luas segi duabelas itu(2).

Aku tertawa kecil.

"Kau ini kenapa malah tertawa? Tidak lihat aku kesulitan?" Sentak Yangmei sangking sewotnya. Kelihatannya soal itu benar-benar membuatnya pusing tujuh keliling. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah! Jelaskan padaku cara mengerjakannya!"

Dengan seulas senyum lembut, aku menjawabnya. "Kau ini... selalu berpikir terlalu rumit. Begitu melihat segi duabelas, langsung panik sendiri. Pertama-tama, kau harus membagi segi duabelas ini menjadi segitiga." Nah, inilah yang paling aku tidak habis pikir dari seorang Yangmei. Kalau melihatku tersenyum begini, dia pasti akan menatapku seolah akan melahapku. Ah, sudahlah. "Selanjutnya, kalau kau tahu jari-jari dari lingkaran ini, berarti kau tahu dua sisi sama panjang dari segitiga-segitiga ini, kan? Selanjutnya, hitung luas salah satu segitiga. Luas segitiga ini adalah setengah dari perpangkatan sisi yang sama panjang, dikali dengan perbandingan sudut yang terapit(3)."

Yangmei mengangguk mengerti, kemudian mencoba mengerjakannya. "Hmmm... perpangkatan sisi yang sama. Delapan pangkat dua, enam puluh empat. Perbandingan sisi dari sudut ini... besarnya setengah. Jadi, enam puluh empat dikali setengah dikali setengah...(4)"

Kupandangi Yangmei yang tengah serius mengerjakan. Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum melihatnya. Apa dia tahu bahwa kalau dia belajar dengan serius begitu, orang yang melihatnya akan merasa senang sekali? Kegigihan Yangmei mempelajari _suanshu_-matematika membuatku yakin, Yangmei sebenarnya bisa kalau dia mau berusaha. Jujur saja, aku senang sekali melihatnya mau berjuang, meski mungkin sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya denganku. Yang jelas, ini kan demi kebaikannya sendiri.

"Sudah ketemu?" Tanyaku.

Betapa kagetnya aku saat dia beteriak sekuat-kuatnya. "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Soal seperti ini benar-benar sulit! Ini pasti adalah rahasia alam yang kita tidak diizinkan untuk cari tahu! Sudahlah Lu Xun, sebaiknya kita tidak menyalahi kehendak langit dan bumi untuk tidak menyingkapkan kebenaran soal ini!" Seru Yangmei dengan segala kesia-siaan yang berlebihan bukan main.

Tentu saja ini membuatku melongo. "Kau ini apa-apaan, Meimei? Hanya menjawab soal seperti ini saja sampai mengatakan kehendak langit dan bumi segala! Mana sini, biar kukerjakan!" Nah, ini salah satu hal yang tidak kusukai dari Yangmei. Membesar-besarkan masalah sampai jadi rumit tidak karuan, dan kalau sudah benar-benar rumit sampai kertas ini tidak terbaca, baru dia menyerah. Padahal sebenarnya soal ini sama sekali tidak sulit!

"Nih!" Aku mengembalikan kertas itu pada Yangmei. Di atas kertas tersebut sekarang terdapat tulisan besar angka seratus sembilan puluh dua yang kulingkari. "Itu jawabannya."

"Ya Tian!" Yangmei menepuk jidatnya saat melihat kertas tersebut. "Ternyata jawabannya begitu mudahnya!"

"'Ya Tian', 'Ya Tian' apanya? Itu karena kau menganggap soal ini begitu rumit. Yang masalah kecil kau jadikan masalah besar. Yang tidak ada masalah kau jadikan masalah." Sahutku sambil mendesah. Kulihat Yangmei yang menggembungkan pipi sangking kesalnya gara-gara gagal mengerjakan soal yang sebenarnya sangat mudah itu. Aku tersenyum kecil, sebelum mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Ya sudah! Ya sudah! Jangan dipikirkan lagi! Besok kan masih bisa belajar? Sekarang kita istirahat dulu saja!" Ucapku. Yangmei menurut. Dia membantuku membereskan semua buku-buku itu dan mengembalikannya ke raknya masing-masing.

Aku dan Yangmei berjalan keluar dari perpustakaan, sekarang melewati taman istana. "Hei, Lu Xun! Aku lupa menunjukkanmu sesuatu!"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku penasaran sementara ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Rupanya sepucuk surat!

"Surat dari Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei!" Balasnya dengan senyum lebar. Wah! Surat dari mereka berdua! Aku sudah lama sekali tidak mendengar kabarnya! "Aku juga sebenarnya penasaran bukan main dan ingin langsung membukanya! Tetapi kupikir sebaiknya aku membacanya bersamamu saja!" Yangmei memberikan surat itu padaku. Masih tersegel dengan rapi.

Zhao Yun... Jiang Wei... apa mereka baik-baik saja, ya? Terakhir yang aku tahu, mereka ikut bersama Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pergi ke daerah Nanman. Daerah selatan tentu kondisi iklimnya sangat berbeda, pasti sedikit banyak akan menimbulkan penyakit. Apalagi Jiang Wei pernah bercerita padaku bahwa mereka bahkan menggunakan hewan sebagai gajah sebagai senjata. Kuharap mereka baik-baik saja. Akhirnya, kubuka surat itu dan mengambil selembar kertas yang dilipat di dalamnya. Aku dan Yangmei membacanya bersama-sama.

_Lu Xun dan Yangmei,_

_Bagiamana kabar kalian? Baik-baik saja? Kami berharap Wu selalu aman dan damai, dan supaya kalian tetap sehat-sehat saja!_

_Kami bersama dengan yang lain akhirnya berhasil membuat suku Nanman tunduk! Taktik Perdana Mentri yaitu _Yu qin gu zong_-Melepaskan musuh untuk ditangkap kembali__, terbukti sangat efektif! Memang benar sih agak memakan waktu lama, karena percaya atau tidak, kami perlu bolak-balik menangkap dan melepaskan Meng Huo sampai tujuh kali! Tapi pada akhirnya kami berhasil membuatnya tunduk tanpa syarat!_

_Hari ini, tanggal enam bulan sepuluh, kami sudah sampai di Cheng Du. Namun aneh benar! Kami berdua boleh masuk ke istana, tetapi sama sekali tidak diperbolehkan bertemu dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying! Tidak hanya itu, rupanya kami juga tidak boleh lagi tinggal di _Wenchangdian_. Jadi pada akhirnya kami tinggal di kediaman Perdana Mentri. Sungguh, ini sangat membingungkan!_

_Tidak hanya itu, kami berdua tetap sering mengirimkan surat pada Yan Lu maupun Zhou Ying, namun tak satupun dari surat-surat itu dibalas! Apa kalian juga sama? Mengirim surat pada mereka berdua tetapi tidak dibalas? Jangan-jangan ini perbuatan _Lao Zucong_. Entah apa lagi yang sedang dipikirkan nenek sihir itu. Yang pasti, kami memikirkan mereka berdua sampai-sampai tidak bisa tidur!_

_Kalau kalian sudah membaca surat ini, tolong dibalas, ya? Kami juga ingin tahu apakah kalian berdua di Wu baik-baik saja! Kapan-kapan, datanglah ke Shu!_

_Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei_

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Ya Tian... syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja! Kepergian mereka ke Nanman benar-benar membuatku resah!"

"Kau ini berlebihan sekali!" Celetuk Yangmei sambil menjitak kepalaku. Aduh! "Mereka itu jendral-jendral yang hebat dan gagah berani! Mana mungkin bisa dikalahkan oleh orang-orang Nanman? Yang benar saja! Apalagi, mereka jauh lebih hebat daripada kau yang tidak bisa bertarung, apalagi menggunakan dua pedang! Kalau kau mau mengkhawatirkan mereka, sebaiknya asah dulu kemampuan bertarungmu!" Lho? Kenapa Yangmei malah mengomeliku? "Nanti kalau sudah lebih hebat dari mereka berdua, baru kau..."

"Sudah kau jangan banyak cing-cong." Aku memotong ucapan Yangmei sambil menjulurkan lidah dan tersenyum nakal. Hehehe... Yangmei kalau kesal begitu kelihatan lucu sekali! "Lagipula, aku sudah mengasah kemampuan bertarungku dengan dua pedang. Yah, meski tentu saja tidak akan sehebat mereka. Tapi, Meimei..."

Begitu menyadari perubahan suaraku, Yangmei langsung menoleh dengan cepat. Mata lebar dan kedua alis terangkat. Suaraku menjadi rendah dan perlahan. Satu tangan di bawah daguku sambil berpikir keras. Langkahku yang terhenti sampai-sampai membuat Yangmei pun berhenti.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

Aku tak lantas menjawab. Mataku memicing memikirkan tentang kabar lain yang diberitahukan oleh Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. "Apa kau tidak kepikiran tentang Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying? Selama ini kita pun menulis surat pada mereka, tetapi surat-surat itu juga tidak pernah mereka balas. Pertama-tama kupikir ini karena surat kita hilang dalam pengiriman. Tapi, bahkan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun yang sedekat itu dengan mereka, surat-suratnya juga tidak sampai..." Tuturku dengan suara yang rendah dan pelan. Mendengar penuturanku ini, Yangmei pun mulai berpikir.

"Iya juga, sih..." Yangmei mengangguk pelan. "Kalau sudah begini, kurasa kemungkinannya cuma satu. Pasti permasalahannya ada di Istana Cheng Du sendiri."

"Jangan-jangan memang benar kata Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei." Aku menyimpulkan. Kekhawatiran mulai terdengar dalam suaraku. "Ini semua perbuatan Ibusuri Shu." Bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir? Zhou Ying sekarang berada di situ, hanya bersama dengan Yan Lu seorang. Di Istana Shu memang ada Kaisar Liu Bei, tetapi itu tidak menjamin keselamatan Zhou Ying dari Ibusuri Shu yang kelihatan tidak menyukainya, bahkan sejak mereka pertama kali bertemu! Sebenarnya, Ibusuri Shu tidak menyukai kami bertiga, atau lebih tepatnya, semua orang Wu.

Yangmei menelan ludah karena takut membayangkan. "M-maksudmu... nenek sihir jahat mengerikan yang sukanya membentak itu? Ya Tian!" Rutuknya dengan penuh rasa cemas. "Lu Xun, bagaimana ini? Apa kita tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa?"

Sementara aku masih berpikir dalam-dalam, tiba-tiba saja kudengar langkah kaki dari arah belakang. Aku menoleh. Rupanya Penasihat Zhou Yu dan Nyonya Xiao Qiao. Astaga... dari semua waktu yang ada di dunia, kenapa mereka harus datang sekarang? Aku cuma tidak ingin mereka mengkhawatirkan Zhou Ying, meski sebenarnya aku juga setengah mati khawatir. Bagaimanapun, Zhou Ying berada di Shu adalah tanggung jawabku juga.

"Penasihat Zhou Yu! Nyonya Xiao Qiao!" Aku segera bersoja dengan hormat.

"Lu Xun!" Nyonya Xiao Qiao cepat-cepat menghampiriku. "Surat apa itu? Apakah dari Zhou Ying?" Sangking merasa bersalah, aku tidak membuka mulut untuk menjawab, melainkan cuma menunduk sambil menggeleng.

Penasihat Zhou Yu yang kelihata sudah bisa menduganya cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Berapa kali pun kami mengirimkan surat, Zhou Ying tidak juga membalasnya. Entah apa yang dilakukannya di sana..." Keluh penasihat itu. Aku masih cuma bisa terdiam.

"Tenang saja, Paman Zhou Yu, Bibi Xiao Qiao!" Celetuk Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Ada banyak sekali teman-teman kami di Shu! Aku yakin mereka semua bisa menjaga Zhou Ying dengan baik!" Kata-kata yang penuh optimis dari Yangmei memberikan sedikit kelegaan pada kami, sedikit banyak membuat kami tersenyum.

"Penasihat Zhou Yu, Nyonya Xiao Qiao," Sahutku. Keduanya langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Apa anda berdua tidak merasa khawatir dengan keadaan Zhou Ying? Jika anda merasa khawatir, aku akan segera pergi ke Cheng Du untuk menjemputnya dan mengajaknya pulang." Aku menawarkan dengan sopan sambil bersoja.

Tetapi beliau menolaknya dengan halus. "Itu sama sekali tidak perlu, Lu Xun." Jawab Penasihat Zhou Yu sambil menepuk pundakku. "Zhou Ying jatuh cinta pada seorang jendral Shu bernama Zhao Yun, bukan? Kalau seandainya itu alasannya sampai berada di Shu, maka kami memilih tidak berbuat apa-apa. Bagaimanapun, cinta adalah perasaan yang tidak bisa dibendung, yang membuat orang sanggup melakukan apapun." Tutur beliau dengan suara penuh kebijaksanaan. "Meski kami mengkhawatirkannya, tetapi sepertinya tidak ada yang bisa kami lakukan selain berharap ia baik-baik saja."

Nyonya Xiao Qiao pun mengangguk. "Benar! Apalagi Zhou Ying sudah dewasa. Dia bisa menentukan pilihannya sendiri, dan tahu apa yang benar dan yang salah." Imbuhnya.

Mendengar kepastian itu, aku merasa benar-benar lega sekali. Ternyata Penasihat Zhou Yu dan Nyonya Xiao Qiao sudah merelakan kepergian putrinya. Kadang kala aku selalu berprasangka buruk bahwa selama setengah tahun ini, keduanya diam-diam menuduh dan menyalahkanku karena keputusan Zhou Ying untuk menjadi seorang putri Shu, yang berarti meninggalkan Wu. Setidaknya, dengan begini aku bisa merasa tenang jika membicarakan Zhou Ying pada kedua orangtuanya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hei! Apa-apaan kalian?"

Yangmei memeluk tubuhku dari belakang erat-erat, sampai rasanya akan menghancurkan tulang rusukku. Dia kelihatan marah dan dongkol bukan main saat melihat setengah lusin pengawal datang atas perintah Kaisar Sun Quan, untuk membawaku menghadapnya. Mendengar ini, tentu saja aku dan Yangmei kaget bukan buatan. Bukankah aneh sekali, terakhir kali bertemu, Kaisar Sun Quan melarang kami menghadapnya lagi. Tak tahunya kali ini beliaulah yang memintaku menghadap. Yangmei yang paling pertama bereaksi. Menduga bahwa Kaisar Sun Quan merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk, ia langsung memelukku erat-erat seperti berusaha menarikku pergi dari pengawal-pengawal itu.

Aku juga mendapat firasat tidak enak tentang ini.

"_Gongzhu_ Yangmei, mohon minggir! Ini adalah perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan sendiri!" Sergah seorang pengawal dengan tegas. Tapi Yangmei masih saja ngotot.

Perlahan, aku melepaskan pelukan Yangmei. "Meimei, Kaisar memanggilku. Aku harus menghadap. Tolong jangan hentikan aku."

"T-tapi... pasti Paman Quan akan mencelakakanmu! Apa kau tidak ingat pertemuan terakhirmu dengannya?" Tanya Yangmei masih bersikeras menahanku.

Aku mengulaskan senyum tipis, berusaha untuk menenangkannya. Kubelai rambut peraknya dengan lembut. "Tenanglah, aku akan baik-baik saja." Sahutku. Meski wajahnya masih menunjukkan kecemasan, tapi ia tetap melepasku untuk pergi akhirnya. Aku berbalik kepada pengawal-pengawal itu. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi. Sampaikan pada Yang Mulia Kaisar aku akan segera datang menghadap."

"Tidak! Kami diperintahkan untuk membawa anda bersama kami!"

Mendengar kalimat ini, dahiku berkerut. Tapi toh pada akhirnya aku mengizinkan mereka membawaku. Aneh, kenapa Kaisar Sun Quan menyuruh pengawal sebanyak ini, hanya untuk memintaku menghadap? Beliau kan bisa saja mengirimkan seorang kasim? Tidak hanya ini memancing perhatian semua orang istana yang melihatnya, tetapi aku sendiri juga merasa tidak nyaman. Sore-sore begini, enam orang pengawal membawaku ke ruang tahta Kaisar Sun Quan, rasanya aku seperti diperlakukan sebagai seorang pelaku kejahatan.

Meski aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang telah kulakukan.

Akhirnya, aku sampai. Apa aku harus takut? Tapi, kenapa? Aku tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun yang membuatku takut, bukan? Jadi, aku memasuki ruangan itu dengan wajah datar tanpa ekspresi. Kakiku menapak lantai ruangan tersebut dengan langkah lambat tapi mantap. Kulihat Kaisar Sun Quan masih duduk di tahtanya, dengan matanya menatap tajam ke arahku dengan pandangan menusuk. Selain beliau, aku melihat beberapa orang yang lain, ada yang bingung, ada yang terlihat marah, ada yang tidak peduli. Melihat semua itu, aku tidak merasa terintimidasi. Begitu berada dalam jarak yang cukup, aku berlutut dan ber_kowtow_ tanpa perlu disuruh.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, hamba datang menghadap." Aku berbicara dengan sopan dan hormat, tapi aku merasa tidak perlu menunjukkan ekspresi takut. "Apa yang hendak Yang Mulia sampaikan?"

Kaisar Sun Quan pun menjawab, tanpa perlu ditanyai lagi. "Siang ini, aku mendengar pembicaraan beberapa orang istana. Katanya kau mendapat surat dari Jendral Zhao Yun serta Jendral Jiang Wei dari Shu. Rupanya persahabatanmu dengan orang-orang Shu begitu kental, aku baru tahu tentang itu."

Aku mengangguk dengan hormat. "Benar, Yang Mulia Kaisar."

Kata-kata yang dilontarkan Kaisar Sun Quan dengan kasar sesudah itu pasti adalah kalimat yang terakhir ingin kudengar di dunia ini.

"Pengkhianat!" Satu bentakkan itu membuatku menengadahkan kepala dan melebarkan mata dalam keterkejutan. Suara Kaisar Sun Quan yang membahana memenuhi ruangan ini membuat semuanya terkesiap. Aku menelan ludah, masih tak kuasa mengatakan apapun sementara Kaisar Sun Quan melanjutkan tuduhannya sambil menuding ke arahku. "Sekarang aku tahu semua rencana licikmu! Sejak kau hilang dari pertempuran di He Fei, rupanya kau berkawan dengan pembesar-pembesar dari kerajaan lain! Bahkan sampai membawa mereka kemari! Karena itulah beberapa bulan yang lalu kau menentang keputusanku membiarkan Dinasti Han agung diserang Wei!"

Setiap tuduhan yang dilontarkan Kaisar Sun Quan bagaikan menghujamkan pisau ke batinku. Sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang beliau bicarakan! Bahkan sangking tidak mengertinya, sangking terperanjat dan tidak habis pikir, aku masih tidak berbicara. Hanya mataku yang terus-menerus menatapnya dengan tatapan datar dan tak tergoyahkan seperti tadi.

"Kau pasti mau mendatangkan kehancurkan bagi Wu! Aku tahu itu!" Bentak Kaisar Sun Quan lagi. "Kau harusnya sudah mati di He Fei! Kenapa masih juga datang kemari?"

Kalimat-kalimat Kaisar Sun Quan yang berikutnya berlalu begitu saja tanpa masuk ke telingaku. Meski begitu, meski aku tetap diam, dalam benakku aku berteriak!

Kenapa... kenapa beliau menuduhku seperti itu? Apa yang telah aku lakukan memangnya? Aku tidak pernah merencanakan kehancuran Wu, bahkan terpintas dalam pikiranku barang sedetik saja tidak pernah! Apakah Kaisar Sun Quan sudah begitu gelap mata, atau masih mendendam padaku atas kejadian enam bulan yang lalu saat aku menghadapnya untuk memohon mengirim bantuan pada Dinasti Han agung? Apapun itu, fitnahannya lebih dari sekedar dapat membunuhku! Aku... aku selalu melayani di Wu ini... untuk kemajuan dan kejayaannya. Tapi... kenapa sekarang aku difitnah seperti ini? Kenapa...?

"... jadi apa katamu?" Bentak Kaisar Sun Quan, seketika membuyarkanku dari lamunanku. "Kau benar melakukan kejahatan besar itu?"

Aku menelan ludah. Dengan tenang aku hanya membungkuk dalam-dalam dan menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Hamba tidak melakukannya."

Seketika itu juga, Kaisar Sun Quan menggeram marah. Amarahnya sekarang sudah berluap-luap, dan dengan cepatnya beliau berdiri dari tahtanya. "Kau masih berani membela diri? Kau merasa tidak bersalah, begitu?" Aku menengadah, menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong. Apa yang aku katakan salah? Bukankah beliau sendiri yang bertanya padaku? Aku hanya menjawab sesuai kenyataan, dan beliau malah marah padaku? "Satu hal lagi, aku bahkan pernah mendengar dari pejabat-pejabat yang mengurusi perbedaharaan kerajaan, bahwa kau melakukan tindak korup! Kau memanipulasi laporan-laporan keuangan sehingga uang yang berlebih kau simpan sendiri!"

Ya Tian... apa lagi sekarang? Belum puas menuduhku sebagai pengkhianat, beliau masih menuduhku melakukan tindakan korup?

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Sampai di sini, tiba-tiba saja Penasihat Zhou Yu muncul! Entah baru saja tiba atau sudah sedari tadi di sini. Penasihat Zhou Yu menghambur mendekatiku, berlutut di sebelahku, dan ber_kowtow_ di depan Kaisar Sun Quan. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, fitnahan yang demikian mengerikan, siapa yang menyampaikannya pada Kaisar? Jangankan Lu Xun yang difitnah, hamba yang mendengar saja merasa jiwa hamba sampai terpisah dari raga!" Sahut Penasihat Zhou Yu dengan segenap hati. Aku menoleh memandangnya. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Bagaimana mungkin seorang yang demikian jujur dan murah hati seperti Lu Xun sanggup melakukan tindakan begitu kotor?"

Kaisar Sun Quan hanya mendengus, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebuah isyarat bagi Penasihat Zhou Yu untuk melanjutkan.

"Justru yang terjadi adalah yang sebaliknya, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Selama ini hamba dan Lu Xun selalu memeriksa ulang laporan keuangan dan perbendaharaan kerajaan yang semuanya dibuat oleh para pejabar-pejabat. Lu Xun seringkali menemukan kejanggalan-kejanggalan, yang ternyata merupakan manipulasi para pejabat-pejabat itu untuk melakukan tindak korup. Memang kami tidak pernah mengabarkan hal ini pada Yang Mulia Kaisar, tetapi Lu Xun selalu menegur dan mengingatkan para pejabat itu untuk berlaku jujur dan bersih terhadap uang kerajaan!" Jelas Penasihat Zhou Yu panjang lebar berusaha membelaku. Perlahan aku tersenyum tipis. Rupanya masih ada yang mau berbicara untukku menentang fitnahan Kaisar... "Jika ada orang yang melakukan tindakan korup, itu pastilah para pejabat yang merasa marah dan kesal karena kejahatan mereka disingkapkan oleh Lu Xun, yang masih muda dan sangat disukai oleh para rakyat!"

Jendral Huang Gai, jendral veteran yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi di Wu, juga ikut ber_kowtow_ dan berbicara untuk membelaku. "Yang dikatakan Penasihat Zhou Yu benar, Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Imbuh jendral kaliber itu. "Hamba sudah tua, sudah bekerja pada Wu lama sekali. Namun belum pernah sekalipun hamba bertemu seorang seperti Lu Xun! Dia masih muda, tetapi bijaksana dan juga murah hati. Hamba beberapa kali melihatnya pergi ke kota Jian Ye untuk membagi-bagikan harta miliknya kepada orang yang membutuhkan." Jendral Huang Gai diam sejenak, sebelum menanyakan sesuatu yang retoris sebagai kesimpulan. "Apa mungkin orang yang seperti itu akan melakukan tindakan korup?"

Dalam hati, aku terhibur oleh pembelaan-pembelaan tersebut. Namun aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa fitnahan-fitnahan Kaisar Sun Quan telah begitu merendahkanku dan menginjak-injakku. Apalagi, saat beliau menyumpahi kematianku di He Fei.

"Hmph! Lu Xun!" Kaisar Sun Quan lagi-lagi memanggilku. Kali ini aku tidak mengangkat wajah untuk menjawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu sendiri?"

"Hamba sudah mengatakannya, Yang Mulia Kaisar." Jawabku. "Hamba tidak melakukannya."

"Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Penasihat Zhou Yu cepat-cepat ber_kowtow_ lagi. "Lu Xun sudah mengatakan yang sebenarnya! Hamba, bahkan semua orang di sini, percaya Lu Xun pasti akan berkata jujur! Mohon Yang Mulia Kaisar pun mempercayainya!"

Kaisar Sun Quan menggeram marah. Aku menatapnya yang membalasnya dengan tatapan penuh kemarahan. Mungkin karena melihat ketenanganku. Mungkin karena melihat ada yang membelaku. Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, sesudah itu Kaisar Sun Quan menjatuhkan diri di atas tahtanya, dan berseru dengan kuat. Jarinya tertuding ke arahku. "Kau beruntung karena masih ada yang membelamu! Kalau tidak..."

"... kalau tidak, apakah Yang Mulia akan menghukumku?" Aku tidak tahu apakah aku sudah gila, atau terlalu sedih, atau tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Yang pasti, dengan menimbulkan kekagetan semua orang dan makin meluapkan amarah Kaisar Sun Quan, aku berdiri dari posisi berlutut. Kedua tanganku kuulurkan di depannya. "Hamba tidak bersalah. Tetapi jika keinginan Yang Mulia Kaisar adalah untuk menangkap hamba dan menghukum hamba, hamba tidak akan lari atau berusaha membela diri."

Penasihat Zhou Yu menatapku dengan tatapan kaget bukan buatan. "Lu Xun...! Kau...!"

Aku menatap langsung Kaisar Sun Quan. Heran, aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya memandangku begitu. Tubuhnya agak bergetar seperti orang yang gentar melihat sesuatu. Tepatnya, semua orang memberiku tatapan seperti itu. Aneh, aku sama sekali tidak merasa takut, tetapi sebaliknya malah Kaisar Sun Quan lah yang takut. Beliau berteriak sekuat tenaga. "P-pengawal...! Cepat bawa dia keluar! CEPAT!" Teriaknya.

Para pengawal itu pun, anehnya, masih tidak berani melakukan apa-apa. Hanya mengacungkan tombak dengan tangan dan kaki bergetar, tetapi tidak berani mendekat.

Tapi aku sudah tahu bahwa Kaisar Sun Quan tidak ingin melihatku lagi. Aku menghela nafas panjang.

Sudahlah, kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain keluar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

"Yan Lu, jangan melamun saja! Makananmu sudah mulai dingin!"

Suara Zhou Ying seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Ah, Zhou Ying ini. Padahal aku sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir. Kuambil sumpitku, kemudian mulai makan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku seperti ini. Tinggal bersama Zhou Ying sendirian, dengan hanya beberapa gelintir dayang, di _Wenchangdian_. Benar-benar sejak kejadian mengerikan itu, aku tidak mengizinkan Zhou Ying bahkan untuk sekedar melihat _Lao Zucong_, apalagi bertemu! Tapi yah... kupikir ini tidak buruk juga. Kadang kala _Fu Wang_ datang mengunjungi kami dan membawakan buah-buahan dan makanan. Kalau tidak ada _Fu Wang_, aku dan Zhou Ying pasti akan mati kesepian di sini.

Yang tidak aku habis pikir adalah, bagaimana mungkin teman-teman semuanya bisa membiarkan kami sendirian begini? Apa kami sudah terlupakan? Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Lu Xun, Yangmei... kenapa mereka semua tidak pernah membalas surat-surat yang kami kirim? Apalagi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei itu. Bukan hanya mereka tidak membalas surat kami, mengunjungi kami pun tidak! Sudah hampir setengah tahun berlalu sejak kepergian mereka, mustahil masih belum kembali? Mereka pasti sudah kembali! Kenapa sekarang tidak pernah menemui kami? Bukannya kami tidak mau menemui mereka, tetapi entah kenapa sekarang semuanya jadi serba susah! _Lao Zucong_ ada di istana, jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa sesuka kami seperti dulu lagi!

"Cih! Brengsek!" Aku melemparkan sumpit di tanganku sangking kesalnya, sampai-sampai membuat Zhou Ying kaget.

"Lho, Yan Lu? Ada apa? Pagi-pagi begini sudah marah-marah..." Tanya Zhou Ying dengan wajah bingung.

Aku menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. Benar-benar Zhou Ying ini mati-matian menyesuaikan diri dengan Shu sampai-sampai berusaha merubah logat timurnya menjadi seperti logat Shu. Sepertinya dia sudah melakukan semua hal yang menurutnya akan membuat _Lao Zucong_ menerimanya. Kecuali satu hal. Melepaskan tusuk konde bunga Luolan itu.

Benar juga... kalau tidak salah, tusuk konde misterius itulah yang membuat _Lao Zucong_ begitu marah pada Zhou Ying, pada pertemuan pertama pula! Aku masih ingat perkataan _niang_ dulu, bahwa benda itu sebenarnya adalah pemberian _Lao Zucong _untuknya(4). Saat aku berumur tujuh belas tahun, benda itu diwariskan padaku. Berarti sebenarnya tusuk konde itu luar biasa berharga untuk _Lao Zucong_. Hmmm... tidak heran juga sih beliau sampai ingin merebut benda itu dari Zhou Ying mati-matian.

Satu hal lagi. Aku jadi teringat luka bakar kecil di pundak _niang_ yang sengaja kulihat waktu dulu ia masih hidup. Luka bakar itu bentuknya persis sekali dengan tusuk konde yang Zhou Ying pakai! Hmmm... kok bisa, ya? Aneh sekali. Rasanya agak gila kalau _niang_ memanaskan tusuk konde itu, kemudian mencapkannya di bahunya sendiri. Tapi kalau tidak, kapan _niang_ mendapat luka bakar itu? Aneh sekali, ya...

"Yan Lu?"

Apa itu ada hubungannya dengan mengapa _Lao Zucong_ begitu membenci Zhou Ying yang sekarang memiliki benda ini? Oh iya, pikir-pikir tentang itu, aku baru ingat bahwa Zhao Yun luar biasa benci pada _Lao Zucong_, entah karena alasan apa. Maksudku, Zhao Yun kan tidak seperti Jiang Wei yang termasuk salah satu yang dianggap rendah oleh _Lao Zucong_ karena bukan dari Shu? Tapi kebencian Zhao Yun sepertinya lebih besar daripada Jiang Wei. Hmmm... apa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada Zhao Yun yang melibatkan _Lao Zucong_, ya?

Aneh... _Lao Zucong_ ini punya banyak sekali misteri...

"Yan Lu? Kau mendengarku?"

Entah kapan aku bisa menyelidikinya. Seandainya kami berenam berkumpul di sini, pasti segalanya akan lebih mudah.

"YAN LU? HALOOOO?"

"Oh? Oh? Ya, kenapa, Zhou Ying?" Seruan Zhou Ying itu membuatku luar biasa kaget! Sampai-sampai rasanya jantungku berhenti berdetak! Ya Tian... apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang serius-seriusnya berpikir?

Zhou Ying mendesah. Wajahnya menyiratkan kekhawatiran. "Ada apa? Kenapa dari tadi kau melamun terus? Makanlah sebelum makanannya dingin." Katanya. "Kalau kau melamun begitu, tampangmu jadi makin terlihat seperti Lu Xun, lho!"

Aku tertawa garing menyambut candaan Zhou Ying. Bisa-bisanya dia ini... sementara aku begitu serius memikirkan misteri dibalik _Lao Zucong_ dan tusuk konde itu, dia malah mengatai tampangku mirip Lu...

"_...Bahkan aku meragukan apakah wanita seperti anda benar-benar ibu dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei!"_

Tiba-tiba saja perkataan Lu Xun yang begitu menggetarkan dan mengejutkan, tidak hanya di _Luolangong_ saja tapi seolah memutarbalikkan bumi dan menjungkirbalikkan langit, terlintas di kepalaku. Seumur hidupku, aku belum pernah melihat Lu Xun semarah itu, apalagi mengingat dia biasanya begitu sabar, lembut, dan penyayang. Lu Xun pasti begitu marahnya sampai-sampai mengucapkan kalimat keras itu. Yah, kesimpulannya, jangan menyakiti orang-orang yang disayangi Lu Xun kalau tidak mau celaka.

Tapi... tunggu sebentar. Bagaimana kalau Lu Xun tidak mengatakan itu karena dia marah? Tetapi karena itu memang apa yang dirasakannya?

Atau jangan-jangan... karena itu adalah kebenaran?

Aku menelan ludah. Itu mustahil, kan? Bagaimana bisa?

Tapi seingatku, Lu Xun tidak pernah ngawur kalau bicara. Kata-katanya semua pasti bisa dipertanggungjawabkan. Dan Lu Xun adalah tipe orang yang akan berpikir dulu baru bicara. Jadi, kata-kata yang diucapkannya itu mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu... mungkin suatu rahasia yang penting yang jadi benang merah semua misteri ini.

"Yan Lu... lagi-lagi kau melamun..."

Aku menembakkan tatapan mataku pada Zhou Ying, yang sekarang sudah menyelesaikan sarapan paginya. "Hei, Zhou Ying!" Sahutku. "Kau ingat tidak waktu Lu Xun bilang dia ragu apakah _Lao Zucong_ benar-benar ibu dari _Fu Wang_?" Bodohnya aku menanyakan hal ini. Tentu saja dia ingat!

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Iya. Lu Xun pasti marah sekali saat itu, sampai-sampai mengatakannya."

Desahan kuat keluar dari mulutku. Aku menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, setahuku Lu Xun itu kalau bicara selalu dipikir dulu dan tidak pernah dikendalikan emosi. Ya kan, Zhou Ying? Kau yang selama ini hidup bersamanya pasti lebih tahu daripada aku." Tuturku. "Mungkin... mungkin saja... sebenarnya kata-kata Lu Xun itu ada benarnya. Entah dia memaksudkannya secara harafiah atau..."

"Ya Tian!" Sebelum aku selesai bicara, Zhou Ying terlihat begitu terperanjat sampai ia menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. "Yan Lu, kau jangan bicara begitu! Maksudmu, _Lao Zucong_ bukan ibu _Fu Wang_? Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin hal seperti itu terjadi!" Serunya dengan penuh kekagetan. Tentu saja aku mengerti perasaannya. Bagaimanpun, aku adalah anak kandung _Fu Wang_, dan tentu saja lebih terkejut akan hal ini dari pada Zhou Ying. "Yan Lu, itu pasti karena Lu Xun benar-benar marah saja! Tidak mungkin dia benar-benar memaksudkannya! Kalau kau sekarang bertanya padanya, dia pasti sudah lupa kalau dia pernah berbicara begitu!"

Aku menggeleng kuat, membalas dengan sengit dan ngotot. "Justru sebaliknya, Zhou Ying! Lu Xun kalau bicara itu selalu dipikir dulu dan dia bisa mempertanggung jawabkan apa yang dia katakan! Tidak mungkin dia bicara ngawur cuma gara-gara dikendalikan emosi!"

"Sudahlah, Yan Lu! Kau menganggapi ini terlalu serius!" Balas Zhou Ying lagi tidak mau kalah. Suasana mulai memanas di antara kami berdua. "Apalagi, memangnya kenapa kalau hal ini benar?"

"Kau masih juga bertanya? Berarti _Lao Zucong_ tidak pantas menjadi seorang ibusuri! Dan ini menjadi alasan kenapa begitu banyak orang protes pada _Fu Wang_ atas perbuatan beliau!" Sergahku lagi setengah membentak.

"Tapi ini kan sudah berjalan untuk sekian tahun lamanya! Kalau memang selama ini sudah seperti itu, memangnya kenapa? Toh begini juga sudah baik!"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat, hanya menatap Zhou Ying dengan tajam. Zhou Ying sendiri berusaha membalas tatapanku dengan berani meskipun aku tahu dalam hati sebenarnya ia takut. Yang jelas, dia harus tahu betapa marahnya aku sekarang! Bisa-bisanya dia berkata begitu! Baiklah, itu karena dia tidak berdarah langsung dengan seorangpun di Shu ini, makanya tidak menganggapnya serius! Tapi aku, aku ini kan putri kandung _Fu Wang_, yang berarti bahwa _Lao Zucong_ adalah nenek kandungku secara langsung!

"Kau bisa berkata begitu, karena kau tidak punya hubungan darah sama sekali dengan _Lao Zucong_!" Bentakku sambil menggebrak meja, kemudian berdiri. "Sudahlah! Kalau kau tidak mau peduli, aku juga tidak akan memintamu peduli! Biar aku selidiki sendiri masalah ini! Selamat tinggal!" Dengan begitu, aku berbalik dari meja makan dan berjalan ke arah pintu keluar, sama sekali tidak peduli Zhou Ying memanggil-manggilku terus.

Langkah kakiku yang lebar dan cepat karena kemarahan makin mendekati pintu. Kubuka, lalu kubanting pintu itu keras-keras. Sekarang bagaimana? Dimana aku harus mencari keterangan tentang ini? Apa aku bisa mencari di perpustakaan istana?

Mungkin saja. Di sana pasti ada catatan mengenai garis keturunan keluargaku, kan? Apalagi, _Fu Wang_ merupakan keturunan dari Liu Bang yang adalah kaisar pertama Dinasti Han agung. Iya! Pasti! Pasti ada catatan mengenai hal itu! Jadi, dengan segera tanpa menunggu disuruh, aku berlari menuju perpustakaan istana. Kuobrak-abrik sebuah lemari kayu yang kelihatan sudah sangat tua dan berdebu, kemudian mencari catatan itu.

Akhirnya! Aku dapat! Catatan mengenai garis keturunanku!

Kubuka dan kubaca satu-persatu setiap halaman sambil duduk. Entah kenapa, jantungku berdengup dengan kencang setiap membaca nama demi nama dari setiap leluhurku. Banyak sekali orang-orang yang tidak aku tahu namanya yang tercatat di sini. Yang paling kukenal hanyalah sebuah nama 'Liu Bang'. Kubaca terus-menerus sampai akhirnya berhenti pada nama _Fu Wang_. Tidak ada yang aneh. Di sini tercatat nama ibu dari _Fu Wang_ adalah nama _Lao Zucong._

Sial! Ternyata tidak membantu sama sekali! Bodohnya aku... lagipula, kalau memang pradugaku benar, pasti sejak awal buku catatan ini sudah dimanipulasi dulu!

Yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah mencari buku-buku atau catatan dan jurnal lain yang membantu. Ada beberapa catatan mengenai Dinasti Han kuno sejak zaman pemerintahan Liu Bang, tetapi aku tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun yang kubutuhkan! Sangking penasarannya aku, aku sampai tidak perduli kalau aku sudah membongkar semua isi perpustakaan untuk mencari keterangan mengenai hal itu saja! Ini sampai-sampai membuat semua orang terheran-heran melihatku. Huh, peduli iblis saja dengan mereka semua!

Gagal... aku tidak menemukan apapun!

Mataku berpaling ke arah jendela. Rupanya hari sudah malam. Cih! Aku tidak percaya aku yang sekarang masih sama tidak tahu apa-apa seperti saat pertama kali aku masuk!

Sekarang yang ada di tanganku hanyalah sebuah novel. Aku duduk di kursi, kemudian mulai membacanya. Ugh... novel percintaan. Kenapa aku membaca novel cengeng seperti ini, aku juga tidak tahu. Mungkin karena sangking penatnya kepalaku, aku mencari cara lain untuk mengalihkan pikiranku. Pada akhirnya, yang kuambil hanyalah sebuah novel saja.

Intinya, novel percintaan itu menceritakan kisah mengenai seorang pria bangsawan yang memiliki seorang istri dan seorang selir. Istri lamanya belum juga dikaruniai seorang putra. Suatu kali, istri dan selir tersebut hamil dalam waktu yang nyaris bersamaan. Karena takut melahirkan seorang anak perempuan dan bukan anak laki-laki, istri tersebut menukarkan bayi perempuannya itu dengan sembarang bayi laki-laki. Kasihan bayi perempuan itu. Ini karena pemahaman bahwa mendapatkan anak laki-laki adalah berkat. Sehingga kalau sang selir yang melahirkan putra sulung, pasti kedudukan istri tersebut akan dipandang rendah oleh suaminya. Ya, aku mengerti kisah ini. Sedikit banyak aku juga merasakan diskriminasi berlebihan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Banyak orang yang mengandaikanku seorang laki-laki supaya dapat meneruskan pemerintahan Shu berikutnya, dan aku marah kalau mendengar hal itu. Memangnya apa sih perbedaan laki-laki dan perempuan? Hanya karena laki-laki jadi kaisar sementara perempuan jadi permaisuri, kenapa sampai laki-laki jauh lebih dihargai?

Kisah itu tidak berlanjut sampai di situ. Dua puluh tahun kemudian berlalu. Baik bayi laki-laki maupun bayi perempuan itu sudah bertumbuh menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan gadis yang cantik. Hanya saja, pemuda itu tinggal dalam segala kemewahan sementara gadis itu hanya seorang gadis jalanan yang terlunta-lunta. Namun takdir mempertemukan keduanya sehingga mereka saling mencintai(6).

Aku menutup novel itu sampai di situ. Aku sudah bisa menebak akhir ceritanya. Pasti mereka mengalami banyak badai dalam cinta mereka karena perbedaan status. Tidak hanya itu, aku yakin pada akhirnya pemuda itu ketahuan sebenarnya bukan dari keluarga bangsawan, melainkan gadis itu. Kuletakkan novel itu kembali ke raknya. Cerita yang menarik. Tapi mustahil kejadian demikian bisa terjadi di bawah kaki langit ini.

Kurasa aku harus kembali. Mungkin Zhou Ying sudah tidur sekarang. Baguslah, aku pikir sebaiknya aku tidak bicara padanya dulu hari ini. Besok kami akan berbaikan.

Aku berjalan ke arah _Wenchangdian_ dengan langkah lesu. Sudah susah-susah mencari, mengorbankan satu hariku di perpustakaan, ternyata hasil yang kudapatkan nihil.

Sesampainya di istana yang kutinggali itu, aku masuk. Dayang-dayang yang berada di tempat ini masih terjaga. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, aku naik ke lantai dua, kamar tidurku dan Zhou Ying. Dia pasti sudah tidur. Aku harus berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkannya. Jadi, dengan langkah berjinjit-jinjit, aku masuk ke kamarku. Sesudah mengganti pakaianku dengan pakaian tidur, aku berbaring di ranjang dan mulai tidur. Kuharap besok aku berhasil memecahkan misteri ini. Aku benar-benar penasaran sampai ingin mati rasanya...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnya pagi. Tidurku terasa pendek sekali. Seperti biasa, sesudah mandi dan berganti pakaian, aku turun ke lantai satu ke ruang makan. Biasanya Zhou Ying sudah menunggu di sini. Tapi anehnya tidak ada. Padahal makanan sudah dipersiapkan oleh dayang-dayang. Zhou Ying itu... bisa-bisanya dia terlambat bangun... Padahal biasanya dia selalu bangun pagi dan tidak pernah bermalas-malasan.

Hmmm... ini sudah cukup lama. Lagipula, aku sudah mulai kelaparan. Sebaiknya, kupanggil saja dia. "Zhou Ying! Ayo! Makanan sudah siap!" Seruku. Tidak ada jawaban. Apa dia mandi?

Sesudah menunggu beberapa menit, aku menyerukan lagi namanya. "Zhou Ying! Mau makan tidak! Nanti keburu dingin!"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Astaga... Zhou Ying ini masih marah padaku gara-gara kemarin, ya? Sampai-sampai dia tidak mau makan bersamaku? Dasar memang Zhou Ying itu tidak ada bedanya dari gadis-gadis yang kalau sedih akan mengurung diri, mogok makan, dan bunuh diri. Baiklah kalau begitu. Sebelum dia bunuh diri, aku akan menghampirinya duluan. Akhirnya, dengan menelan egoku bulat-bulat, aku naik ke lantai atas sambil berseru memanggilnya.

"Zhou Ying! Kau masih marah padaku, ya? Aku minta maaf!"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Bahkan sesudah aku mengetuk pintunya, dia masih saja tetap tidak membukakan! "Zhou Ying! Aku di depan kamarmu! Cepat bukakan!"

Ini sih sudah keterlaluan namanya! Pada akhirnya, tidak bisa bersabar lebih lama lagi, aku membuka pintu kamar Zhou Ying lebar-lebar sambil berseru. "Zhou Ying, cepat keluar dan makan!"

Tapi...

Zhou Ying tidak ada dimanapun!

Ya Tian... ada apa ini?

"Zhou Ying, cepat keluar! Bercandamu sudah keterlaluan, tahu! Aku benar-benar marah, nih!"

Tapi tetap saja, seperti yang kutakutkan, Zhou Ying tidak menjawab! Atau tepatnya, dia tidak ada di sini!

Hanya dalam waktu tidak sampai sedetik, seluruh benakku hanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan panik. Sial! Benar juga! Kemarin aku kan meninggalkan Zhou Ying sendirian! Celaka... bisa-bisa kejadian seperti itu terulang lagi! Entah apa yang dilakukan _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu pada Zhou Ying kali ini! Dan yang terparah, aku meninggalkannya sepanjang malam! Ya Tian... bisa-bisa dia sudah mati sekarang!

Dengan kecepatan penuh, aku berlari ke lantai satu, kemudian segera menarik lengan dayang siapapun yang berada di situ. "Hei, kau! Mana Zhou Ying?" Tapi dayang itu tak lantas menjawabku, masih saja memasang ekspresi shock dan takut. "Cepat katakan! Kalau tidak, kau akan tahu akibatnya!"

"A-ampun, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!" Jawab dayang itu dengan penuh rasa takut. Suaranya bergetar. Dayang satu ini... kenapa masih juga berlambat-lambat dalam menjawab? Apa dia tidak melihat aku sebegini paniknya sampai-sampai bisa membunuh orang kapan saja? "Sebenarnya... sebenarnya sesudah kemarin _gongzhu_ Yan Lu pergi... _gongzhu_ Zhou Ying pun pergi... tapi sesudah itu dia tidak kembali...!"

"APA KAU BILANG?" Bentakku dengan seluruh kekuatanku pada dayang yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa itu. Suaraku pun melembut. "Kenapa kau tidak katakan padaku dari kemarin? Kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Zhou Ying, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkanmu!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, aku melepaskan dayang itu. Dengan lekas aku berlari keluar dari _Wenchangdian_. Pasti... pasti saat Zhou Ying keluar, _Lao Zucong_ menemukannya dan membawanya ke _Luolangong_. Atau entah menggunakan akal licik apa untuk memperdaya Zhou Ying dan membawanya ke sana. Cih! Sialan...!

Keringat dingin karena rasa khawatir dan panik mulai membasahi wajahku. Ya Tian... jangan sampai ada apa-apa dengan Zhou Ying! Sial...! Seandainya kemarin aku tidak marah-marah padanya dan meninggalkannya seorang diri di _Wenchangdian_, kejadian ini tentu tidak akan terjadi! Ya Tian! Kenapa aku bisa begitu bodoh meninggalkan Zhou Ying sendirian? Apalagi bahkan dia sampai berkeliaran! Zhou Ying begitu lemah, tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri! Apalagi dia begitu mudah diperdaya!

Akhirnya, sesudah beberapa menit yang terasa bagai keabadian, aku tiba di _Luolangong_. Tapi langkahku masih juga belum bisa berhenti!

"Semuanya minggir! Jangan halangi aku!"

Tombak yang sudah kubawa dari _Wenchangdian_ langsung kuarahkan kepada setiap pengawal, kasim, dayang, atau apapun yang mencoba menghalangiku! Kali ini, tidak pakai minta izin atau segala basa-basi pada penjaga pintu, aku langsung menerjang dan menyerang tempat itu tanpa pikir dua kali. Itu dia _Lao Zucong_ sedang duduk-duduk dengan dikipasi oleh dua orang dayang. Kelihatan sekali dari wajah gembira dan senyum menangnya itu bahwa dia sudah melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepada Zhou Ying! Kurang ajar...!

"_Lao Zucong_!" Seruku dengan sekuat tenaga, membuat seisi _Luolangong_ gempar seolah-olah langit telah runtuh menimpa mereka semua. Apalagi saat melihatku di depan pintu, bersenjatakan sebatang tombak yang tajamnya tidak perlu diragukan lagi. Pedang itu sekarang teracung ke arah mereka. Tentu saja ini membuat semua orang jadi kocar-kacir tak karuan, semua berusaha melarikan diri. Hmph! Pengawal-pengawal di sini juga tidak punya nyali semua! Langsung melarikan diri begitu melihatku bersenjatakan tombak!

Kulihat _Lao Zucong_ yang juga berusaha melarikan diri. Untuk orang satu ini, aku tidak akan membiarkannya kabur! Dengan kecepatan kilat, kutarik bajunya, kemudian memaksanya menghadap ke arahku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau perbuatanku begitu kurang ajar, bisa mendatangkan kutuk dan kualat untukku. Tapi kalau dia sudah berani mencelakakan Zhou Ying, aku sungguh akan membunuhnya! Lagipula, dia belum tentu nenekku, belum tentu seorang ibusuri! Dia inilah penipu yang sesungguhnya!

"Y-yan Lu...!" Pekik _Lao Zucong_ dengan suara paraunya yang sudah tua. "A-aku ini nenekmu...! Kau kenapa...?"

"Katakan dimana Zhou Ying!" Ancamku dengan teriakan yang seolah dapat membukakan pintu-pintu langit. Mata tombakku sekarang terarah pada makhluk rendahan yang bisanya cuma mencelakai orang karena dengki ini! "Aku tahu pasti kau menyembunyikannya dia suatu tempat! Cepat katakan!"

Tapi _Lao Zucong_ tidak juga menjawab.

"Meski kau kupanggil '_Lao Zucong_'..." Jawabku dengan nafas memburu dan gigi menggertak. Cekalan tanganku, baik pada baju _Lao Zucong_ maupun pada tombakku sendiri makin lama makin kuat, sampai-sampai kepalan tanganku memutih. "... aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu! Benar kata Lu Xun, mungkin saja kau bukan ibu dari _Fu Wang_! Jadi, cepat katakan!" Dengan satu kalimat perintah ini, mata tombak itu sudah nyaris menyentuh leher _Lao Zucong_. Biar saja! Biar saja semua orang melihatnya dan menganggapku cucu durhaka! Bahkan seorang cucu durhaka pun tahu wanita kejam seperti ini tidak pantas untuk masih bernafas di dunia!

_Lao Zucong_, seperti dugaanku, wajahnya memucat seperti kertas. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak, sampai kemudian ia menjeritkan jawabannya. "D-di Sumur Hukuman! Aku membuangnya ke Sumur Hukuman!"

S-sumur Hukuman...?

"KAU...!" Aku bahkan sampai kehabisan kata-kata untuk kulontarkan pada wanita ini. Dulu dia menyiksa Zhou Ying dengan _zanshi_. Sekarang melemparkannya ke Sumur Hukuman? Apa maunya sebenarnya? Ingin Zhou Ying mati dulu baru jiwanya tenang? Bahaya apa yang bisa ditimbulkan oleh seorang gadis Wu yang lemah dan bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri, sampai-sampai wanita ini begitu gencar ingin merenggut nyawanya?

Kalau nyawa Zhou Ying tidak sedang di ujung tanduk, aku pasti akan menghabisi wanita ini sekarang juga! Kulepaskan cekalan tanganku, sebelum keluar dari tempat itu, kali ini dengan langkah dua kali lebih cepat dari saat pertama kali aku masuk. Di saat seperti ini, aku tidak mungkin membuang-buang waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang dan melihat apakah ada yang mengejarku atau melaporkanku pada _Fu Wang_. Nyawa Zhou Ying jauh lebih penting!

Sumur Hukuman... tempat itu adalah tempat yang sangat mengerikan! Meskipun namanya sumur, tetapi tidak benar-benar sumur. Tempat itu hanya sebuah ruang bawah tanah yang sangat sempit berukuran tidak sampai satu meter persegi dan hanya dapat dimasuki satu orang saja. Kedalamannya pun tidak sampai satu meter. Tempat itu memang gelap, tetapi bukan itu yang paling mengerikan! Sumur Hukuman itu pada dasarnya seperti pembuangan untuk parit, hanya ada sampah saja di dalamnya! Binatang-binatang menjijikkan seperti ular, cacing, tikus, atau hewan-hewan lain entah berapa banyaknya ada di sana!

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di gerbang istana! Dengan satu seruan ancaman, gerbang istana langsung dibukakan untukku. Seolah kakiku tidak pernah terasa lelah, aku berjalan dan akhirnya sampai di Sumur Hukuman itu!

Kuraba-raba tanah berpasir di bawahku. Sebuah pegangan dari besi akhirnya berhasil kutemukan! Pegangan itu adalah pegangan pada sebuah batu yang menjadi menutup lubang untuk Sumur Hukuman.

Saat cahaya matahari masuk menembus lubang tersebut, aku bisa melihat tubuh Zhou Ying yang meringkuk lemah di sana. Entah dia sadarkan diri atau tidak. Sumpah...! Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi, bahwa saatnya nanti, aku akan membalaskan pada _Lao Zucong_ sepuluh kali lipat perbuatan yang dilakukannya pada Zhou Ying! Aku tidak akan pernah memaafkannya!

"ZHOU YIIIIING!"

Ya Tian! Ternyata dia masih sadar! Zhou Ying mendongkakkan kepalanya perlahan, dan tersenyum lemah padaku. Ya Tian... Zhou Ying terlihat seolah-olah dapat mati kapan saja. Wajahnya basah oleh segala jenis kotoran dan airmata. Bajunya juga tidak kalah kotornya. Lumpur dan sampah-sampah menempel pada tubuhnya, dan siapa yang tahu kalau ada serangga-serangga menjijikkan di sana? Panik, aku pun menjatuhkan diri ke tempat itu. Menjijikkan memang, tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Asal Zhou Ying selamat, sumur seperti apapun akan kuceburkan diriku ke dalamnya!

"Y-yan... Lu..." Salah satu tangannya berusaha menggapai ke arahku. Tetapi dia tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu.

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan bertindak bodoh!" Seruku marah sambil memeluknya erat-erat dan menggendongnya. Zhou Ying ini...! Syukurlah dia tidak melihat bahwa wajahku sama basahnya dengannya gara-gara airmataku. Dengan sepenuh kekuatan yang tersisa pada diriku, aku berusah memanjat ke atas melalui batu-batu yang bermunculan, menjadi pijakan untuk kakiku. Sesampainya di atas, aku jadi lega setengah mati. Udara segar memenuhi hidungku, menggantikan bau yang tidak layak dihirup dari Sumur Hukuman itu.

Seharusnya aku berlari dengan cepat kembali ke _Wenchangdian_ sementara Zhou Ying masih dalam gendonganku. Tapi aku capek... mungkin gara-gara tadi aku berlari-lari terus.

Kurasakan tangan Zhou Ying yang tiba-tiba bergerak. "Y-yan Lu..."

Aku menunduk menatapnya. Tapi tidak bisa bicara apapun. Masih terlalu tegang dan takut, tetapi juga lega dan benar-benar bersyukur dia masih baik-baik saja.

"Terima kasih... dan... maafkan aku..."Ucapnya dengan suara lemah. Lagi-lagi airmata berjatuhan berderai di pipinya, membersihkan kotoran-kotoran di wajahnya. Zhou Ying... Ya Tian... kenapa dia masih berusaha bicara? Sekarang dia kan sudah baik-baik saja? "Kau marah sekali... kemarin... Jadi aku keluar dan mencarimu... tak tahunya..." Suaranya terputus sampai di situ. Ternyata dia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan, menangis sejadi-jadinya. Mungkin ketakutan itu masih terbayang-bayang di wajahnya.

Aku hanya bisa mendesah dalam kesedihan. Aku pun menangis, sama sepertinya. "Aku juga minta maaf..." Ucapku dengan suara selembut mungkin. "Kalau saja kemarin aku tidak marah-marah... ini tidak mungkin terjadi..."

Tanganku yang menggendongnya pun menjadi kotor.

"Bearti kita sama-sama, ya...?" Tanya Zhou Ying sambil berusaha tersenyum. "Yan Lu... maaf... aku selalu merepotkanmu..."

"Jangan dipikirkan..." Aku menggeleng pelan. "Yang penting kau baik-baik saja. Sekarang kita pulang, ya?"

Zhou Ying hanya mengangguk, tetapi tidak membalas apapun. Aku segera membawanya kembali ke _Wenchangdian_, membaringkannya di bak mandi dan memenuhi bak mandi itu dengan air bersih. Zhou Ying bilang dia dapat membersihkan tubuhnya sendiri, jadi aku keluar. Dayang-dayang yang melihat kami berdua tiba langsung panik sendiri dan membawakan barang-barang seperti sabun, pakaian ganti, dan alat mandi lainnya.

Aku menyandarkan tubuhku yang letih pada pintu kamar mandi, memikirkan semua yang telah terjadi. Cukup membayangkannya saja cukup membuat wajahku memerah dan tanganku yang mengepal bergetar hebat. Gigiku menggertak.

_Lao Zucong_ lihat saja... Suatu saat, aku pasti akan membalaskan kejahatamu...

* * *

><p>(1) Secara singkat, ini adalah HUKUM PHYTAGORAS. Eh, eh, eh, jangan salah~~~ Orang2 China jaman dahulu pun udah mengenal tentang Phytagoras ini, cuma tentu aja dengan nama yang lain~ Kenapa saya pengen memasukkan hukum Phyrtagoras di sini? Karena ini sebagai wujud nyata saya mendukung semua sodara-sodara sekalian yang akan segera menghadapi UNAS. Ciayouuuu~~~<p>

(2) Ini adalah salah tau soal UNAS SMA yang saya dapet pas UNAS... XDDD yups~ idenya dari soal unas itu...

(3) Kalo ditulis dalam rumus matematika, yang diucapin Lu Xun itu bakal jadi:  
>Luas segitiga = 12 x sisi yang sama panjang^2 x sin (alfa)  
>Kebenaran cara dan jawaban ini sudah saya cek dari temen2 saya, guru2 saya, dan buku paket soal UNAS (Haisssshhh~ kok jadi malah membicarakan matematika...?)<p>

(4) Kalo ditulis jadi seperti ini: 1/2 x 8^2 x sin 30

(5) Baca "**Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread**" chapter 46 (Cry Through the Bliss) kalo lupa~~~

(6) Apakah ada yang pernah tau novel '_Putri Bunga Meihua_' karangan Qiong Yao (pengarang yang sama dengan yang mengarang Putri Huan Zhu)? Cerita dari novel yang Yan Lu baca terinspirasi dari situ...

Wokey, sekarang saya mau menjelaskan mengenai Sumur Hukuman. Hmmm... sebenernya saya nggak tau apakah Sumur Hukuman ini memang adalah salah satu hukuman yang digunakan di zaman Tiga Kerajaan ato nggak. Yang pasti, Sumur Hukuman digunakan sebagai tempat hukuman dengan cara mengurung orang di sana pada saat zaman Dinasti Ming (ato Qing? Saya lupa... yang pasti Dinasti terakhir di China) sampai pada masa awal-awal berdirinya negara RRC (Republik Rakyat China)...

Sekian dah untuk chap hari ini~~~ updatenya di hari yang sama~~~


	11. Comfort in Affliction

YAYYYYY! Update lagi!

Oh iya... saya mau sharing, nih... kemarin saya nonton gameplay Lu Xun dan Lü Meng Dynasty Warriors 7 di Battle of Fan Castle (Wu Mission 19-20). Jujur aja, sodara... saya yang dulunya suka dengan Battle of Fan Castle, sesudah melihat gameplay tersebut, saya seketika langsung MAKIN SUKA DAN JATUH CINTAAAAAA~ Bukannya apa-apa, sih... soalnya Battle of Fan Castle versi DW7 bener2 emosional, penuh dengan perasaan, *coret*dan lebay*coret*. Tapi yang pasti adalah, saya miris banget pas denger percakapan ini:  
>Lü Meng: <em>I can't afford to lose you, Lu Xun. Keep your head.<em>  
>Lu Xun: <em>Thank you, my lord. Guan Yu is yours to finish off. He is in Mai Castle<em>  
>Lü Meng: <em>I will see him dead - <em>_**though it may be the last thing I do.**_  
>Lu Xun: <em><strong>My lord...?<strong>_

Nggak tau kenapa, ya... pas denger conversation ini, rasanya jadi miris2 gemana... getu. Lü Meng kayaknya udah tau apa yang bakal terjadi, tapi nggak mau ngasih tau itu ke Lu Xun. Dan Lu Xun kelihatannya masih oblivious banget, meski udah mulai bisa nebak2 apa yang terjadi. Kalo saya jadi Lu Xun, saya nggak cuma bakal ngomong "My lord...?" pasti saya bakal langsung nge-rush ke Lü Meng dan cari tau apa yang sebenernya terjadi...

Tapi, anyways, yang paling penting yang mau saya kasih tau adalah, tiba-tiba saya pengen bunuh Lü Meng... Tapi kalo sesuai dengan prinsip saya: Pyro TIDAK akan membunuh seorang canon chara KECUALI kalo bener-bener-bener butuh banget dan nggak bisa dihindari lagi. Wewww... saya jadi menyesal karena kurang menyorot hubungan Lu Xun dan Lü Meng di sini. Yahhh, tapi emang benernya sasaran dari fanfic ini bukan itu, sih... Jadi saya rasa juga, nggak apa-apa.

Yahhh... mungkin suatu saat kalo saya nggak males, saya bakal bikin Gaiden Lu Xun ama Lü Meng dari cerita ini... KALO SAYA NGGAK MALES (kan sodara tau sendiri malesnya saya setara dengan 'Lazy College Senior' di 9gag... XDDDD)

* * *

><p>Pagi itu kelihatannya merupakan hari yang biasa bagi seluruh kota Chang An yang begitu luas dan padat oleh penduduk. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa pada hari itu, seorang Panglima Besar Dinasti Han agung yang telah begitu lama menghilang, bahkan dikabarkan gugur dalam perang, telah kembali.<p>

Di luar gerbang kota, tak sampai satu kilometer jaraknya, sepasukan besar prajurit baik yang berkuda maupun yang berjalan berbaju kuning membentuk barisan yang sangat rapi, menunggu komando dari pemimpin mereka. Pemimpin mereka itu memakai pakaian perang yang begitu mewah, berwarna kuning emas dan hitam. Usianya sudah menginjak masa senjanya, namun ia masih terlihat sehal walafiat, bahkan sesudah peperangan besar di Guan Du yang tidak berhasil dimenangkannya.

Orang itu adalah Yuan Shao, Panglima Tertinggi Dinasti Han agung. Orang nomor satu kepercayaan Kaisar Xian.

"MAJU!"

Kini ia telah kembali ke Chang An! Penjaga gerbang kota yang melihatnya begitu terkejut, mengira bahwa itu serangan. Namun saat melihat Yuan Shao, semuanya hanya bisa terpaku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Senang dan gembira, tetapi juga takut-takut melihat orang ini. Bukankah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao telah gugur dalam peperangan di Guan Du melawan Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei(1)? Dan bukankah dia sudah tidak terlihat tiga tahun ini? Semua mengiranya telah tiada, tetapi tahu-tahu ia muncul!

Dengan suara menggelengar yang dipenuhi kegagahan tetapi juga keangkuhan, Yuan Shao berseru. "Biarkan aku masuk ke Istana!"

Satu seruan itu, tidak ada yang berani menentangnya. Puluhan ribu pasukan besar yang dibawanya ditinggalkan sementara ia masuk ke dalam kota, kemudian melewati jalan besar menuju ke gerbang istana. Hanya beberapa puluh prajurit terbaik saja yang ia izinkan mengikutinya. Rakyat kotaraja Chang An yang melihat derap kaki kuda dan kedatangan panglima besar itu hanya bisa mengangakan mulut tanpa dapat berkata apapun, terlalu terkejut dan shock bukan main!

Ya, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao telah kembali. Suara derap kuda bagaikan membelah langit dan bumi sementara mereka melaju ke arah istana di depan mata mereka.

Kedatangan yang mendadak, tanpa pemberitahuan, mengejutkan, dan seolah menggetarkan seluruh isi langit dan bumi itu, siapa yang bisa memprediksi? Tidak ada arak-arakan untuk menyambut, tetapi seruan kekagetan dan tatapan shock sudah lebih dari sekedar penyambutan yang heboh. Namun Yuan Shao kelihatan tidak peduli akan hal itu. Sekarang pikirannya terpusat pada Kaisar Xian yang sudah ditinggalkannya selama tiga tahun. Entah apa jadinya Dinasti Han agung ini, terutama dengan ancaman Wei selalu ada di depan mata.

Akhirnya, sampailah rombongan itu di depan gerbang istana.

Sama seperti keadaan di kota, mereka disambut oleh pengawal yang tidak bisa berkata apa-apa, dan berbuat apa-apa sangking terkejutnya. Kelihatannya sama sekali tidak ragu untuk menunjukkan sekujur tubuh mereka yang bergetar dan mulut menganga lebar pada panglima besar tersebut. Beberapa orang pengawal bahkan sampai menjatuhkan tombaknya, ada yang melarikan diri dalam ketakutan.

Sebelum maju, Yuan Shao memberikan perintah dengan lantang kepada pengawal yang masih tetap berada di sana. "Bukakan gerbang! Aku, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, ingin bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar Xian!" Serunya dengan suara yang menggetarkan seisi bumi dan menulikan seantero langit.

Tanpa banyak bicara, para pengawal itu segera mematuhinya, meski masih dengan takut-takut dan rasa tidak percaya yang luar biasa. Panglima Besar Yuan Shao rupanya tidak gugur di peperangan Guan Du! Ia sekarang kembali ke Chang An! Pintu gerbang istana pun terbuka. Yuan Shao dan segenap prajurit yang mengikutinya langsung menghentakkan tali kekang kuda mereka dan masuk ke tempat tersebut.

Namun, yang mereka temukan hanya keheningan.

Tidak ada satupun dayang atau pengawal, atau siapapun! Semuanya terlihat sepi. Yuan Shao bukan main kebingungan melihat Istana Chang An yang dulunya begitu ramai, sekarang kosong dan sepi sekali.

"Kemana semua orang?" Tanyanya, sekali lagi dengan suara yang menggelegar. "Aku telah meninggalkan Chang An selama tiga tahun! Karena kekalahanku di Guan Du, terpaksalah aku menyingkir ke Provinsi You yang begitu jauh untuk memulihkan diri dan seluruh prajurit yang terluka dan gugur, tiga tahun lamanya! Sekarang aku telah kembali, tetapi mengapa keadaan Istana Chang An berubah menjadi seperti kuburan begini?" Serunya dengan gusar bukan buatan, hingga tangannya yang mengepal menjadi bergetar.

Suara Yuan Shao meninggalkan keheningan yang lama. Ya, keheningan yang sangat panjang seolah tidak ada habisnya, dan tidak ada yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sampai tiba-tiba, seseorang datang dari bagian dalam istana. Orang yang masih muda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Guo Jia, Penasihat Wei yang selama ini menjaga tempat itu. Di belakangnya ia diikuti oleh kira-kira selusin jendral dan pejabat-pejabat terkenal yang dulunya juga orang kepercayaan Kaisar Xian. Istri Guo Jia, Ying Fang, berjalan di sebelahnya dengan langkah yang anggun.

Melihat hal ini, betapa kaget dan murkanya panglima besar itu.

"APA-APAAN INI?" Bentaknya sambil menuding Guo Jia. Penasihat Wei itu hanya membalasnya dengan senyum simpul. Dalam benak Yuan Shao, ia masih bisa mengingat bahwa Guo Jia adalah penasihat dari Cao Cao yang karena segala strategi dan taktiknya, sampai menimbulkan kekalahannya di Guan Du. "Jadi Wei telah menggulingkan Dinasti Han agung? Dan orang inilah yang sekarang pegang kendali?" Kali ini Yuan Shao melayangkan pandangannya pada orang-orang Han yang mengikuti Guo Jia. "Dan kalian semua! Apa-apaan kalian sekarang mengikutinya?" Sekarang ia bahkan lebih kaget lagi saat melihat beberapa orang jendral Shu seperti Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, dan yang lainnya, juga tergabung dalam rombongan itu.

Selusin rombongan Guo Jia yang dulunya adalah anak buahnya langsung maju ke depan dan ber_kowtow_ pada sang panglima besar. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao! Kami sungguh bahagia atas kedatangan anda! Ini benar-benar hal yang sungguh mencengangkan!"

"Tidak perlu banyak bicara! Cepat jelaskan kenapa orang-orang Wei dan Shu bisa ada di sini semuanya!" Bentak Yuan Shao tidak sabaran dengan nafas sudah memburu.

Kali ini, sebelum mereka menjawab, Guo Jia sudah bersoja dengan hormat dan sopan. "Harap anda suka mendengarkan terlebih dahulu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao." Ujarnya dengan santai dan tenang. "Kurasa anda tentu telah mengenalku, jadi aku tidak perlu memperkenalkan diri lagi. Aku berada di sini bukan karena Wei telah menguasai Dinasti Han agung. Justru sebaliknya, aku melindungi Dinasti Han agung dari serangan Wei yang dipimpin oleh Pangeran Cao Pi."

Yuan Shao menggeram marah, mengira penjelasan itu hanyalah sebuah kebohongan belaka. Namun seluruh pembesar Han yang berada di sana sekali lagi ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam sambil berseru bersahut-sahutan. "Apa yang disampaikan Penasihat Guo Jia memang benar, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao! Penasihat Guo Jia memang melindungi Dinasti Han agung dari Wei! Harap Panglima Besar Yuan Shao suka mendengar penjelasannya!" Seru mereka dengan gencar.

Pada akhirnya, Yuan Shao mau juga diajak bicara. Orang-orang itupun segera menuju ke ruang aula yang besar untuk berkumpul.

Di tempat itu, mereka duduk melingkar. Yuan Shao dan Guo Jia duduk saling berhadapan. Keduanya saling melemparkan pandangan mengamati lawan bicara masing-masing, seolah sedang menebak isi pikirannya.

Penasihat Wei itu mengambil cangkir berisi teh di atas mejanya, sebelum meminum seteguk. "Pertama-tama, aku ingin mengucapkan rasa terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang telah kembali kemari. Dengan adanya anda di tempat ini, tentu akan kembali memulihkan kekuatan Dinasti Han agung yang sudah porak poranda ini..."

"Sudah! Tidak perlu segala basa-basi itu!" Bentak Yuan Shao tidak sabaran dan ponggah luar biasa. Gebrakan meja itu menggema memenuhi ruangan yang luas. Semua yang melihatnya jadi kaget sampai panik sendiri. "Cepat jelaskan alasan keberadaanmu di sini! Dan juga, mana Kaisar Xian? Aku ingin segera bertemu dengan beliau!"

Guo Jia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Karena itulah, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Kukatakan 'harap anda suka mendengarkan dahulu'." Katanya sekali lagi. Cangkir teh itu sekarang diletakkannya kembali ke atas meja. Ruangan aula yang luas itu makin memanas oleh suasana di dalamnya, terutama oleh rasa tidak sabar dari Yuan Shao. Kalau tidak karena orang-orang di tempat itu, pasti Yuan Shao sudah menghajar Guo Jia sekarang. "Izinkan aku yang rendah dan tidak terpelajar ini untuk menjelaskan pekara ini pada anda, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao." Ucapnya lagi sambil bersoja. Meskipun enggan, pada akhirnya Yuan Shao mau mendengar juga.

Maka mulailah Penasihat Wei itu menceritakan segalanya dari awal. Mulai dari akhir perang Guan Du, dimana Cao Cao tiba-tiba jatuh sakit keras hingga tidak bisa melanjutkan pemerintahan Wei. Cao Pi, anaknya yang tertua-lah yang menggantikannya. Memang benar sejak penyakit itu menyerang, Cao Cao sudah insaf dan tidak lagi melanjutkan ambisi tirannya untuk menguasai seluruh China. Namun lain halnya dengan Cao Pi. Tidak hanya ia ingin meneruskan ambisi itu, tetapi justru ambisinya lebih berbahaya dari ayahnya! Sementara itu, yang terjadi di Dinasti Han agung makin parah. Sejak kekalahan Yuan Shao, sepuluh kasim korup dan pengkhianat lain yang memihak pada Wei, dengan segala intrik-intrik liciknya mengabarkan bahwa Yuan Shao telah gugur dan memerintahkan seluruh anak buahnya di tempat itu untuk pergi. Sebagian besar melakukan perintah palsu tersebut, dan hanya sebagian kecil yang tertinggal.

Saat itulah Yuan Shao teringat akan seorang jendral muda. Jendral muda yang berada di bawah pimpinannya. Seorang muda yang sangat bersemangat, dengan kemampuan luar biasa dan selalu dapat diandalkan. Saat perang di Guan Du terjadi, Yuan Shao meninggalkannya di tempat ini karena dialah satu-satunya jendral yang bisa dipercayai dengan istana Dinasti Han agung ini.

Kalau memang benar cerita Penasihat Guo Jia itu, pantaslah dia tidak melihatnya sama sekali!

"Jadi, Zhao Yun..." Gumam Yuan Shao pada dirinya sendiri. Percuma mengatakan ini pada Guo Jia, toh kemungkinan besar Guo Jia tidak mengenalnya. "... juga tertipu oleh akal busuk para kasim keparat itu?"

Seorang jendral yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang kebetulan mengenal jendral muda yang disebutkan Yuan Shao, mengangguk. "Benar, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao." Jawabnya. "Zhao Yun pergi dari sini begitu sepuluh kasim itu memperdayainya dan mengatakan pada semuanya bahwa anda menyuruh mereka semua meninggalkan Istana Chang An(2). Sampai sekarang dia tidak pernah kembali dan tidak diketahui nasibnya. Mungkin ia sudah..." Jendral itu tidak berani meneruskan kalimatnya.

Yuan Shao kelihatan menyesal bukan buatan. Sekaligus sedih mendengar jendral muda kepercayaannya itu sudah tidak ada. Meski begitu, Yuan Shao tetap melanjutkan mendengarkan penjelasan Guo Jia.

Guo Jia juga kemudian menceritakan mengenai kedatangan Phoenix yang bisa dibilang membuat orang tidak habis pikir. Seorang laki-laki muda dari Wu entah bagaimana diangkat oleh Pangeran Cao Pi menjadi adiknya dan kemudian dinikahkan dengan Putri Mingzhu. Maka ini membuat ide terbersit di kepala Kaisar Xian, yaitu menjadikan laki-laki Wu itu, yang sebenarnya adalah Phoenix, menjadi Putra Mahkota. Alih-alih mendengar kata 'Phoenix', Yuan Shao kaget bukan kepalang hingga nafasnya tertahan dan jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak.

Namun pada akhirnya kisah itu harus diakhiri dengan kenyataan yang sangat menyedihkan bahwa baik Kaisar Xian maupun Putri Mingzhu meninggal. Kemudian, saat laki-laki Wu itu dimintai untuk naik tahta, ia menolak pada awalnya. Tapi karena paksaan, ia memutuskan untuk memberi jawaban keesokan harinya. Namun keesokan harinya, ternyata Phoenix itu sudah pergi dengan meninggalkan pesan pada pengawal penjaga gerbang istana bahwa Phoenix tidak untuk dikurung di istana, menyatakan penolakannya(3).

Saat mendengar kabar kematian Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu, tidak bisa tidak Yuan Shao begitu kagetnya dan sedih bukan buatan. Sekali lagi palu kesedihan menghantam batinnya. Ia menangis menggerung-gerung meski dilihat oleh banyak orang. Kenyataannya, orang-orang itupun banyak yang menangis juga karena mengingat Kaisar mereka. Yang pasti, Yuan Shao meraung pilu menangisi kaisarnya yang telah tiada, hingga bajunya basah semua. Tapi dengan cepat ekspresinya berubah menjadi kemurkaan dan berang saat mendengar Putra Mahkota yang harusnya menggantikan posisi Kaisar Xian rupanya menolak untuk naik tahta!

"Tidak bisa jadi!" Yuan Shao menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. "Tidak peduli dia punya kekuatan Phoenix atau bukan, dia harus memenuhi mandat dari kaisar! Menentangnya berarti menentang kehendak langit dan bumi!" Serunya dengan gusar. "Siapa namanya? Biar kucari Putra Mahkota itu!"

"Lu Xun dari Wu." Jawab Guo Jia dengan cepat. "Namun kupikir itu tidak akan berhasil, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Rekan-rekanku dari Wei, Penasihat Jia Xu dan kedua anak Jendral Xiahou Dun, sudah mencari dan menemukannya. Namun saat diminta untuk datang kemari, ia menolak dengan alasan yang sama. Bahwa Phoenix tidak bisa dikurung dan ia bebas terbang kemanapun ia mau. Dan lagi, memang bukan tugas Phoenix untuk memerintah, melainkan untuk membawa kedamaian. Justru dia sedang memenuhi kehendak langit dan bumi, bukan menetangnya." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan tenang dan santai, seolah tidak sedang menghadapi masalah apapun.

Sangat berbeda dari Yuan Shao yang panik dan kalap luar biasa! Baginya, jawaban Phoenix itu terdengar seperti kesombongan yang begitu luar biasa! Menolak menjadi seorang Kaisar? Bahkan dengan tegas dan blak-blakkan tanpa mengucapkan maaf atau alasan ketidaksanggupan? Belum pernah sekalipun ada orang yang seperti ini sebelumnya! "Tapi jika melihat keadaan Dinasti Han agung yang sudah seperti ini, dan dia tidak mau kembali juga, maka kita harus menyeretnya dengan paksa! Sebab tidak ada lagi yang lebih pantas memerintah Dinasti Han agung daripada seseorang yang sudah ditunjuk Kaisar Xian!" Sergah Yuan Shao dengan keras.

Guo Jia tersenyum simpul. "Anda tenang dulu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Aku belum menyelesaikan ceritaku." Lanjut Guo Jia sebelum melanjutkan penurutannya. Kini ia menjelaskan keadaan yang sebenarnya. Dengan Wei terpecah dua antara kubu yang membela Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi, serangan dari Wei bisa ditahan untuk sewaktu-waktu. Mereka juga mendapat bantuan dari Shu, yaitu beberapa puluh ribu pasukan elit dan jendral-jendral kaliber sepertu Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, Huang Zhong, dan yang lainnya. Sementara dari Wu, mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Mungkin bisa memihak diam-diam, mungkin juga bisa menyiapkan trik licik.

"Menurutku..." Lanjut penasihat Wei itu. "Sebaiknya kita mengumpulkan banyak kekuatan dahulu. Ada bala bantuan dari Shu, dan sekarang anda telah kembali. Kekuatan Dinasti Han agung sudah pulih. Dengan bantuan kubu yang membela Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei, kita pasti dapat menekan Pangeran Cao Pi sehingga ia mengurungkan niat untuk menyerang."

"Tapi mau sampai kapan?" Tanya Yuan Shao tidak sabaran. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa Kaisar Cao Cao terkena sakit keras? Lantas kapan ambisi Pangeran Cao Pi mau dimusnahkan? Apa kita hanya bisa menunggu kesembuhan Kaisar Cao Cao?" Yuan Shao mengutarakan apa yang ada di kepalanya, seperti menyatakan rasa tidak setujunya. "Kalau pun misalnya Kaisar Cao Cao sembuh, bagaimana dengan Dinasti Han agung yang tanpa tuntunan dan pimpinan seorang Kaisar ini? Kau tentu tidak menyarankan agar Kaisar Cao Cao yang memerintahkan, bukan?"

Guo Jia terdiam sejenak. Perkataan Yuan Shao ada benarnya juga. Jika hanya mengharapkan kesembuhan Cao Cao, tentu akan sangat beresiko. Dan Guo Jia sendiri tahu dengan yakin dan pasti bahwa Dinasti Han agung ini tidak mungkin diserahkan pada Cao Cao. Memang benar. Harus ada seseorang yang menggantikan Kaisar Xian yang telah tiada. Dan tidak ada yang lebih pantas daripada Putra Mahkota yang telah ditunjuk oleh Kaisar Xian. Phoenix itu!

Tapi... bukankah Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, dan Xiahou Mei sudah menyuruhnya kembali bahkan memaksanya? Dan ia masih saja menolak.

Sekarang, bagaimana kalau seandainya Yuan Shao-lah yang datang padanya dan memaksanya. Mungkin keputusan Phoenix itu akan berubah? Memang kelihatannya sangat tidak mungkin sekali dapat memaksa atau mengancam Phoenix. Tapi, seperti kata Yuan Shao, tidak ada jalan lain.

Penasihat Wei itu akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa perkataan anda ada benarnya." Ujar Guo Jia sesudah sekian lamanya berpikir keras. "Tapi, apakah anda yakin bahwa anda sendiri yang akan mencari Phoenix itu?"

"Ya!" Jawab Yuan Shao dengan mantap. "Selain karena aku harus memenuhi mandat terakhir Kaisar Xian, aku juga ingin melihat orang yang punya kekuatan Phoenix itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!"

Saat melihat ekspresi yang tersirat di wajah panglima besar itu, Guo Jia terdiam. Ini persis sekali dengan keinginan membara kawannya, Xiahou Long, untuk mencari kebenaran yang sebenarnya, mengenai siapa sebenarnya Phoenix itu. Dan yang paling penting, keinginan membara seperti itu tidak akan bisa dihentikan oleh apapun juga. Apalagi menghentikan seorang panglima besar seperti Yuan Shao begini. Mungkin memang ada baiknya jika ia mencari sendiri.

"Kalau itu adalah keputusan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, aku tidak akan bicara apa-apa lagi." Tukas Guo Jia.

Yuan Shao langsung menembakkan tatapan pada penasihat Wei itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak mereka bertemu, Yuan Shao membungkuk dan bersoja. "Aku berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya karena selama ini anda telah menjaga Dinasti Han agung dari serangan Wei, Penasihat Guo Jia. Hal ini penuh dengan resiko yang bisa merenggut nyawa. Namun anda tetap melakukannya. Sungguh budi yang sangat luhur!" Ujarnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya dapat mempercayai penasihat di depannya ini, meski ia seorang Wei. "Namun sekali lagi aku harus memohon pada anda untuk menjaga tempat ini selama aku pergi mencari pemilik kekuatan Phoenix itu. Harap anda suka memakluminya."

Guo Jia mengangguk dan lekas membalas dengan bersoja. "Aku merasa sangat berterima kasih dan terhormat jika Panglima Besar Yuan Shao mempercayakan tanggung jawab begini besar padaku."

"Aku membawa delapan puluh ribu prajurit, baik yang berkuda maupun yang berjalan kaki. Untuk menjaga Dinasti Han agung ini, aku akan mempercayakan tujuh puluh ribu prajurit padamu, Penasihat Guo Jia. Sepuluh ribu sisanya akan ikut denganku mencari orang yang punya kekuatan Phoenix itu!" Yuan Shao memberi perintah dan berpesan. Mendapat bala bantuan sebanyak ini, bagaimana mereka bisa tidak senang? Semuanya langsung bersorak kegirangan karena dapat melihat kembali Dinasti Han ini sedang bangkit dari ambang kehancuran!

Sekali lagi Guo Jia membungkuk dan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaan anda." Katanya dengan tenang tetapi tegas dan mantap. "Sebagai pesan terakhir, jika anda ingin mencari Phoenix itu, anda dapat bertemu dengan Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei yang dapat memberikan segala informasi yang anda butuh. Ditambah lagi, Penasihat Jia Xu serta Jendral muda Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei sudah pernah mencari dan menemukan Phoenix itu. Kemungkinan besar mereka tahu dimana keberadaannya dan bersedia ikut dengan senang hati jika anda meminta."

Yuan Shao mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kurasa anda harus berada di Chang An beberapa saat lamanya dahulu." Lanjut Guo Jia. "Bukan hanya untuk beristirahat sesudah perjalanan yang begitu panjang dari Provinsi You yang sangat jauh. Tetapi juga anda harus mengumumkan pada rakyat, baik di Chang An maupun di luar Chang An, bahwa anda sudah kembali. Ini berarti Dinasti Han agung hanya tinggal menemukan Kaisar yang sesungguhnya sebelum kembali berdiri."

Sekali lagi panglima besar itu mengangguk. "Usul anda sangat baik. Aku menjamin untuk melakukannya."

Guo Jia tersenyum. Dengan begini, satu permasalahan besar telah ditanggulangi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"AHHHHH! SIAAAAAAL!"

Aku dan Penasihat Zhou yang tengah bekerja menoleh ke arah Yangmei yang entah kenapa mengomel-ngomel sendiri. Aneh, bukan? Dia berteriak-teriak stres begitu seperti orang kesurupan saja. Yang lebih parah adalah, dia mengacaukan konsentrasiku dan konsentrasi Penasihat Zhou! Bukannya apa-apa, kami berdua kan tengah sibuk memeriksa segala urusan kerajaan yang sangat rumit ini. Yangmei datang karena ingin membantu, tak tahunya dia malah ribut sendiri...

"Ada apa marah-marah, Meimei?" Tanyaku bingung. "Kau kesulitan menghitung jumlah pajak lagi?"

"Tapi, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Meimei begitu menyukai _suanshu_-matematika sampai-sampai sekarang mahir menghitung pajak." Celetuk Penasihat Zhou Yu sambil tertawa melihat Yangmei yang sekarang merebahkan kepalanya ke atas meja dan memonyongkan bibir.

"Paman Zhou Yu jangan menghinaku begitu! Jelek-jelek begini, aku sekarang membantu Lu Xun!" Ujar Yangmei berbangga diri. Diperlihatkannya segala pekerjaannya mulai dari awal sampai akhir. Bahkan Penasihat Zhou Yu pun akhirnya tersenyum kagum melihat hasil kerja kerasnya. "Tentu saja aku sekarang pintar _suanshu_-matematika. Guru yang mengajariku kan Lu Xun?" Yangmei tersenyum lebar sambil memperlihatkan deretan giginya. Penasihat Zhou Yu juga tersenyum padaku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Kerja bagus, Meimei!" Pujiku sambil mengumpulkan semua kertas-kertas berisi kerjaannya. "Tapi, kau belum menjawab pertanyanku. Kenapa tadi kau marah-marah begitu?"

Yangmei menggebrak mejanya sekali, membuat nyaris saja seluruh pekerjaan kami berhamburan di lantai! "Kau sama sekali tidak menyadarinya, Lu Xun? Kau ini pikun atau sudah gila?" Bentaknya dengan sewot bukan buatan, yang tentu saja membuatku kaget. "Kau sudah melupakan Zhou Ying di Shu, ya?"

Aku terperanjat. Kata-kata Yangmei itu sama sekali tidak salah! Benar juga... sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak kami terakhir kali dari Shu! Bulan berganti bulan dan musim berganti musim, sekarang sudah kembali ke awal musim panas. Kalau tidak salah, Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei serta Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun bertunangan pada hari pertama musim panas, bukan? Kenapa sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar atau undangan tentang pernikahan mereka? Mereka kan termasuk petinggi-petinggi Shu, seharusnya kabar ini sudah disiarkan sejak dua atau tiga bulan lalu. Namun sampai sekarang, sudah minggu pertama dalam musim panas, tetap saja tidak ada kabar apapun.

Sementara aku masih membuka mulut, hendak mengucapkan sesuatu, Penasihat Zhou Yu sudah berbicara dahulu. "Iya, kau benar, Meimei..." Desahnya. Meski wajah Penasihat Zhou Yu tetap terlihat datar-datar saja, namun aku tahu dalam hati Penasihat Zhou Yu pasti begitu mengkhawatirkan Zhou Ying. "Sudah setahun lebih berlalu sejak Zhou Ying meninggalkan Wu. Aneh sekali sampai sekarang tidak ada kabar mengenai pernikahan mereka..."

Baik aku maupun Yangmei hanya bisa saling bertukar pandang tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Apa yang harus kukatakan pada Penasihat Zhou Yu yang adalah ayah dari Zhou Ying? Penasihat Zhou khawatir karena satu hal, yaitu Zhou Ying. Sementara aku khawatir dua hal, yaitu Zhou Ying, dan bagaimana caraku menjawab Penasihat Zhou Yu jika beliau bertanya? Apa mungkin pesta pernikahan sudah diadakan, tetapi kami tidak diundang? Ah, kurasa tidak mungkin begitu. Penasihat Zhou Yu dan Nyonya Xiao Qiao adalah orangtua kandung dari Zhou Ying, pasti akan diundang! Lagipula, Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun berkata padaku akan mengundangku dan Yangmei.

Jadi... kenapa...?

Kurasa tidak ada cara lain selain cari tahu. Aku akan kembali ke Shu, ke Cheng Du, untuk menemui mereka semua. Masalah ini harus segera dibereskan.

"Penasihat Zhou Yu," kataku sambil berdiri. Aku memandang beliau dengan tatapan sarat rasa khawatir. "Jika masalahnya sudah seperti ini, kurasa aku benar-benar harus ke Shu."

"Aku ikut!" Celetuk Yangmei juga berdiri.

Penasihat Zhou Yu begitu kagetnya sampai membelalakkan mata. Beliau pun berdiri dan menatap lurus ke mataku. Perasaan yang tersembunyi dibalik matanya, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti beliau berbicara dengan suara keras membentakku. "Kau jangan macam-macam, Lu Xun!" Serunya nyaris menggebrak meja. "Apa kau tidak tahu? Hubunganmu dengan Kaisar Sun Quan, sejak beliau menuduhmu melakukan tindakan korup, sangat tidak baik! Bukankah selama ini beliau tidak pernah bicara lagi denganmu?" Tanyanya dengan nada memperingatkan.

Aku mengangguk. Aku masih bisa mengingat jelas hal itu. Sesudah pertemuan terakhir kami setengah tahun lalu, aku tidak pernah melihat Kaisar Sun Quan lagi. Usut punya usut, ternyata memang benar yang menyebarkan segala fitnah itu adalah para pejabat. Namun meski Kaisar Sun Quan mengetahui hal ini, beliau masih saja menolak untuk berbicara denganku. Untunglah selalu ada Penasihat Zhou Yu serta orang-orang lain yang mendukungku dan berusaha meredam kemarahan Kaisar Sun Quan.

"Sekarang, kalau kau minta izin untuk pergi ke Shu, apa jadinya nanti padamu? Pikirkanlah baik-baik!" Sentak Penasihat Zhou Yu mengakhiri tegurannya.

Sekali lagi aku mengangguk dengan patuh. "Aku mengerti, Penasihat Zhou Yu." Jawabku pelan. "Namun apakah Zhou Ying tidak lebih penting daripada keberadaanku?"

Sampai di sini, Penasihat Zhou Yu tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Terkesiap.

"Aku berterima kasih pada Penasihat Zhou Yu yang telah berkali-kali membelaku di depan Kaisar Sun Quan, bahkan mengusut pekara tentang fitnah korup yang ditujukan padaku." Kataku sambil bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Namun kali ini keadaannya beda. Kita semua tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada Zhou Ying, dan kita semua mengkhawatirkannya. Aku yakin Kaisar Sun Quan pun akan mengerti tentang hal ini dan mengizinkanku pergi. Lagipula, apa mungkin Kaisar Sun Quan masih marah padaku, padahal fitnah itu terbukti tidak benar?"

Penasihat Zhou Yu mendesah. "Tapi, apa harus kau, Lu Xun? Apa tidak bisa orang lain?"

Aku menggeleng. "Meskipun dalam keadaan gencatan senjata, atau bahkan bisa dikatakan sedang dalam damai, kemungkinan besar orang Shu tidak akan percaya pada kita selain padaku dan Meimei untuk masuk ke istana mereka." Jelasku perlahan, dengan sopan dan hormat. "Terutama, sejak ibusuri Shu kembali ke istana, mereka makin ketat dalam mengizinkan siapa yang boleh dan siapa yang tidak boleh masuk ke dalam istana. Aku khawatir jika bukan aku dan Meimei yang pergi, tidak akan bisa bertemu Zhou Ying." Aku menutup penjelasan itu dengan helaan nafas panjang. Kepalaku tertunduk. Sejak hubunganku dan kaisar Sun Quan retak, semuanya menjadi tidak semudah dulu...

"Jadi begitu..." Akhirnya Penasihat Zhou Yu mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut ke Shu juga."

"Jangan!" Aku dengan cepat menyahut. "Penasihat Zhou Yu, bahaya bisa datang sewaktu-waktu ke Wu. Apalagi, masalah dalam Kerajaan Wu sendiri masih banyak. Jika Penasihat Zhou Yu yang sangat diandalkan oleh Yang Mulia Kaisar pergi, maka siapa lagi yang bisa jadi sandaran? Penasihat Zhou, jangan takut. Aku akan pergi ke Shu bersama Meimei dan memastikan semuanya baik-baik saja." Kataku sambil memberikan seulas senyum meyakinkan. Penasihat Zhou menatapku sebentar, sebelum pada akhirnya mengangguk setuju, meski mungkin agak dengan berat hati.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. "Nanti sore kita akan menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar dan membicarakan hal ini."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Matahari sudah nyaris terbenam. Aku, Yangmei, dan Penasihat Zhou Yu sekarang sedang berjalan ke ruang tahta. Cahaya matahari berwarna jingga keemasan yang menyilaukan itu masuk ke mataku, seolah menyampaikan padaku untuk sebaiknya jangan mendekati ruang tahta. Tapi... aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau lari. Entah apapun yang terjadi di dalam, aku harus menjalaninya. Nyawa Zhou Ying lebih penting dari semua itu.

Sesudah pengawal menyampaikan kabar kedatangan kami, barulah kami diizinkan masuk. Kepalaku tertunduk, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat siapa saja yang ada di sini. Tapi aku yakin pasti ada Kaisar Sun Quan. Namun bagaimana beliau memandangku, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin beliau masih menatapku dengan tatapan marah, atau mungkin dengan tatapan jijik seolah aku sampah, atau malah tidak memandangku sama sekali.

Aku tidak tahu.

"Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Kami bertiga segera ber_kowtow_.

Sangat berbeda dari biasanya, kami mendengar sebuah perintah yang aneh dari Kaisar Sun Quan. "Jangan ber_kowtow_ seperti itu. Berdirilah."

Kami bertiga saling berpandang-pandangan, tetapi toh akhirnya melakukan itu. Aku, masih tetap menunduk, mendengarkan permohonan Penasihat Zhou Yu yang langsung disampaikan pada Kaisar Sun Quan. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, tentunya anda sudah tahu bahwa Zhou Ying telah satu tahun berada di Shu untuk tinggal sebagai putri di sana selama setahun sebelum pernikahannya dengan Jendral Zhao Yun dari Shu." Jelasnya. "Namun hingga sekarang, kita masih belum juga mendapat kabar mengenai pernikahan mereka. Lu Xun dan Meimei di sini berharap agar mereka berdua diizinkan di Shu untuk melihat keadaan Zhou Ying. Hamba, atas nama mereka berdua, memohonkan izin dengan sangat." Yang aku tahu, sesudah itu Penasihat Zhou Yu berlutut lagi.

Kudengar desahan yang panjang dari Kaisar Sun Quan. "Berdirilah. Tidak perlu berlutut padaku." Aneh... suara Kaisar hari ini terdengar lesu. Entah apa yang terjadi dengan beliau. Heran juga mengapa beliau tidak marah.

Aku tidak mendengar apa-apa. Keheningan panjang.

"Lu Xun," Tiba-tiba saja namaku dipanggil. Rupanya oleh Kaisar Sun Quan. "Angkat wajahmu."

Kenapa tiba-tiba Kaisar Sun Quan beralih padaku? Bukankah yang tadi berbicara padanya adalah Penasihat Zhou Yu?

Sekali lagi kudengar desahan panjang. Kali ini penuh dengan keputusasaan. Ada apa dengan Kaisar Sun Quan? Jangan-jangan... beliau sakit? Jangan sampai hal seperti itu terjadi...! "Ya Tian... Lu Xun, apakah kau begitu mendendam padaku hingga tak mau menghadapkan wajahmu padaku?" Pertanyaannya membuatku terkesiap. Kenapa Kaisar Sun Quan bertanya begitu?

Aku menengadahkan kepalaku menatapnya lurus. "Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Ternyata, Kaisar Sun Quan tidak sedang sakit. Namun melihat wajah beliau yang seperti dirudung permasalahan berat, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang membuat beliau terlihat begitu lesu hari ini. Kalau saja seandainya boleh... kalau saja seandainya tidak pernah terjadi hal yang tidak mengenakkan antara aku dan Kaisar Sun Quan, aku pasti akan langsung bertanya. Tetapi karena keadaannya seperti ini, aku hanya diam saja. Mataku berubah sendu.

"Mendekatlah, Lu Xun."

Sekali lagi aku menuruti perintahnya. Peduli setan dengan orang-orang yang memandang penuh kekagetan saat mendengar perintah beliau, dan lebih kaget lagi saat aku berjalan ke arah tahta, melewati batas-batas yang diizinkan. Aku menapaki anak tangga yang menuju ke tahta. Namun tentunya aku tidak memijakkan kakiku sampai di anak tangga tertinggi tempat tahta itu berada. Pada anak tangga kelima dari atas, aku menghentikan langkahku dan berlutut.

Kulihat Kaisar Sun Quan segera berdiri dari tahtanya dan menghambur ke arahku. "Tolong! Jangan berlutut! Jangan berkata 'hamba', 'hamba' lagi! Seorang Phoenix sepertimu... jangan sampai melakukan semua itu..."

Aku memandang Kaisar Sun Quan yang kini sangat dekat denganku, tapi tak lantas berdiri. Satu tangan beliau berada di belakang kepalaku, sementara yang satu lagi memegang lenganku. Beliau membuatku terus menatapnya. Wajah berang yang dulunya membentak dan memfitnahku itu sekarang tidak ada lagi, hanya tertinggal wajah yang letih dan seperti penuh rasa putus asa serta kesedihan. Ya Tian... kenapa Kaisar Sun Quan bisa seperti ini? Sungguh aku tidak ingin melihat beliau seperti ini!

Kaisar Sun Quan menatapku lama sekali, sebelum baru akhirnya membuang nafas panjang. "Aku sudah menduga pasti akan datang hari dimana kau akan meninggalkan Wu. Aku tahu, kesalahanku padamu begitu besar dan tak terampuni lagi." Tuturnya dengan jujur dan tulus padaku. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa. Terlalu kaget mendengar seorang Kaisar Sun Quan berbicara begitu padaku. "Sungguh menyesal aku telah mempercayai orang-orang yang memfitnahmu!"

Tatapan mataku jatuh ke lantai. Ya Tian... aku tidak percaya ini terjadi. Kaisar Sun Quan... benar-benar ingin hubungan kami pulih kembali? Aku kembali menatapnya. "Yang Mulia, tolong jangan katakan hal itu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak mendendam." Kuucapkan kalimat itu dengan ketulusan yang sama dengannya. "Bahkan, aku tidak akan pernah pergi dari Wu. Aku hanya ingin mengunjungi Shu untuk sementara waktu." Lanjutku. Seulas senyum tipis yang kusunggingkan kuharap dapat meyakinkan beliau.

Namun Kaisar terlihat begitu ragu, penuh kekhawatiran dan rasa cemas. Mungkin suaraku tidak pernah sampai pada beliau. "Apakah harus, Lu Xun? Aku takut kau tidak akan kembali lagi!" Ungkapnya pada akhirnya. Betapa kata-katanya itu menggetarkan kalbu setiap yang mendengar! Apalagi aku! Bukan hanya karena kekhawatiran itu sendiri berasal dari seorang Kaisar, tetapi karena perkataan 'tidak akan kembali lagi'. "Bukankah kau adalah Phoenix yang tidak bisa dikurung di dalam satu tempat saja, dan kali ini kau tidak bisa dikurung di Wu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Justru karena itulah, Yang Mulia. Berati aku juga tidak bisa dikurung di Shu." Lututku masih tertekuk. Perlahan, Kaisar Sun Quan melepaskan tangannya dariku. Kepalaku lagi-lagi jatuh tertunduk. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa. Padahal, di atas lantai tidak tertulis kata-kata apa yang perlu kuucapkan. Aku tidak bisa memberi jawaban apapun selama Kaisar Sun Quan masih terlihat begitu khawatir dan putus asa. Beliau begitu kacau hari ini, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Sungguh, aku akan menukarkan dengan apapun kalau aku bisa mengetahui apa penyebabnya, dan dapat menghibur beliau...

Aku tidak mau... pergi ke Shu dengan keadaan Kaisar Sun Quan seperti ini...

"Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Ujarku perlahan. Pandanganku bertautan kembali dengan pandangan beliau. Beliau terlihat kaget, tentu karena melihat wajahku yang sedih. "Mengapa Yang Mulia begitu berat melepaskan kepergianku? Apakah ada hal yang membebani Yang Mulia?"

Keheningan yang mencekam dan tidak seharusnya ini bisa membuat siapapun merasa tertekan. Ruang tahta ini seolah tidak ada lagi. Kaisar Sun Quan terlihat makin susah hati. Benar-benar berat sekali beliau bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membuka mulut saja. Aku tidak memaksa beliau, dan memang tidak punya hak untuk itu. Aku hanya bisa menunggunya dan menyendengkan telingaku pada beliau jika beliau sudah siap untuk berbicara. Tapi, kalau pun seandainya beliau tidak mau menceritakan...

"Kemarin, aku bermimpi, Lu Xun. Aku melihat sesuatu yang membuatku enggan membiarkanmu pergi." Beliau memulai pada akhirnya. Seperti yang sudah kujanjikan pada diriku sendiri, aku mendengarkan setiap kata-kata beliau dengan penuh perhatian. Kata-kata itu diucapkan dengan sangat pelan dan rasa sedih yang mendalam. Satu tangan Kaisar sekarang berada di dahinya. "Aku melihat Phoenix. Dibawah Phoenix itu terdapat kobaran api yang begitu hebat berkobar, api yang berusaha untuk melahapnya. Namun meski sayapnya mengembang, Phoenix itu tidak terbang pergi. Sebaliknya, ia tetap berada di sana, terbakar sampai seluruh tubuhnya menjadi abu..."

Aku terhenyak.

Apakah benar Kaisar Sun Quan melihat hal yang begitu mengerikan? Saat mendengarnya saja, tubuhku menegang, entah mengapa. Kedua belah tanganku yang terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuhku mengkaku.

"Apakah aku... adalah salah satu dari api itu, yang membakarmu sampai hangus?"

Ruang tahta menjadi benar-benar gelap. Matahari telah tenggelam seluruhnya di ufuk barat.

"Tidak mungki..."

"Lu Xun, jangan pergi!" Sebelum aku selesai berbicara, Kaisar Sun Quan sudah berseru terlebih dahulu hingga menggetarkan setiap jiwa yang berada di tempat ini. Bahkan... bahkan beliau sampai menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut pula, sebelum memelukku erat-erat. Yang dilakukannya itu benar-benar sesuai untuk membuktikan apa yang beliau ucapkan. "Kalau kau pergi ke Shu, kau sama saja akan pergi selamanya! Biarlah kau, Sang Phoenix, menjadi milik Wu saja! Jangan ada yang lain yang memilikimu!" Pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Telapak tangan beliau meremas bajuku kuat-kuat.

Permintaan beliau begitu jujur. Tapi... kenapa terdengar begitu egois pada saat yang sama? Benar, aku adalah milik Wu. Tapi aku bukan hanya milik Wu. Bukan, bukan hanya aku sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai Phoenix! Aku... membawakan kedamaian itu tidak hanya di Wu saja, kan?

Aku menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang tentu akan membuat beliau makin bersedih. "Maafkan aku, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Aku memang milik Wu. Aku memang begitu menyayangi Wu. Dan aku akan selalu kembali lagi." Ucapku setengah berbisik. Orang lain tidak mungkin dapat mendengarnya, tetapi aku yakin Kaisar Sun Quan bisa. "Tapi, aku milik semuanya."

Kaisar Sun Quan perlahan melepaskan pelukannya. Kedua belah tangannya yang lebar sekarang berada di pipiku. Beliau memandangiku beberapa saat, seolah seperti keabadian, sebelum menggeleng pelan. "Tapi, Lu Xun, selama setengah tahun ini aku merasa kehilangan kedamaian karena telah mengusirmu. Mengusirmu, seolah mengusir kedamaian itu sendiri!" Volume suaranya terus meningkat seiring dengan betapa menggetarkannya kalimat yang akan beliau ucapkan. Ya, kalimat itu menggetarkan batinku, bahkan menggegerkan semua pendengar di tempat ini. "Dan kalau kau pergi untuk selamanya, maka aku pun untuk selamanya tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan kedamaian itu lagi!" Itulah akhirnya. Sebuah akhir yang sangat tidak ada harapan.

Tapi... setidaknya aku sudah tahu apa yang menjadi isi hati dan beban Kaisar Sun Quan.

Aku memberikan senyuman yang lembut dan hangat. "Yang Mulia, jika Yang Mulia Kaisar begitu ingin merasakan kedamaian, mengapa masih mencari perang?" Tanyaku dengan lembut. Sedikitpun aku tidak ada maksud untuk mencela atau menggurui atau menegurnya! Sungguh!

"Apakah karena keinginan Yang Mulia begitu besar hendak menguasai Dinasti Han agung, sehingga kedamaian itu hilang?"

Wajah Kaisar Sun Quan berubah. Beliau seperti tersentak oleh kesadaran saat mendengarku. Tidak... aku tidak mau beliau teringat tentang hari yang buruk dimana beliau mengusirku karena membicarakan rencana untuk menguasai Dinasti Han agung. Aku hanya mau... Kaisar Sun Quan tidak lagi dikendalikan oleh ambisinya.

"I-iya..." Kaisar Sun Quan mengangguk perlahan. Perlahan tangan beliau turun dari pipiku. "Kau benar..."

"Jika itu yang membuat Yang Mulia Kaisar resah..." Lanjutku, masih dengan suara yang sama. "... lupakanlah perang itu. Tidak ada satupun yang menginginkan perang."

Kali ini aku berdiri, tidak lupa sebelumnya membantu Kaisar berdiri. Kutuntun beliau ke tahtanya, dan beliau duduk. Aku tersenyum, bersoja, dan baru kembali kepada Yangmei dan Zhou Yu.

Akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, aku melihat Kaisar Sun Quan tersenyum padaku. "Baiklah, Lu Xun. Aku akan melupakan segala rencanaku memulai perang." Tentu saja, aku membalas ini dengan senyuman yang sama lebarnya dengan yang beliau berikan padaku. "Sungguh aku berterima kasih. Kau telah memberikan kedamaian itu padaku." Ujarnya pada akhirnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Aku menghela nafas lega. Kalau sudah begini, aku bisa meninggalkan Wu tanpa tanggungan lagi. Aku tidak peduli apa yang akan kuhadapi di Shu. Mungkin apa yang dilihat Kaisar Sun Quan dalam mimpinya benar. Mungkin juga tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan takut.

"Baiklah, aku memberikan izinku." Ucap Kaisar Sun Quan, masih tetap tersenyum. "Lu Xun, Meimei, pergilah ke Shu."

"Terima kasih banyak atas kemurahan Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Kami bersoja, dan dengan begitu meninggalkan ruang tahta.

Untukku dan Yangmei, ini berarti meninggalkan Wu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Zhou Ying... Zhou Ying... Ya Tian... kau itu sebenarnya dimana?

"Berkelana menyusuri sungai dan danau... tak jelas darimana asalanya, dimana kampung halamannya, semuanya sudah terlupakan! Hahahaha... segala duka nestapa di masa lalu tenggelam hanya dalam sepoci arak! Hahaha!"

"Hahaha! Bagus benar, Zhao Yun!" Jiang Wei cegukan lagi. Aku juga. Wajahnya sudah merah begitu... ahahahaha! Benar-benar dia sudah mabuk! Ya Tian... ini yang namanya segala duka nestapa tenggelam hanya dalam sepoci arak! Hahahaha! "Kaki terus melangkah hingga berselimut debu jalanan... beratapkan langit... berumahkan tanah..." Kepalanya rebah di atas meja, dengan tangan masih memegang botol arak yang setengah kosong. "Yan Lu... Yan Lu... hahaha! Ayo temani aku... aku sudah merindukanmu sampai mabuk, nih!" Dia sudah sedari tadi mengelantur tak karuan, tetapi masih saja berusaha meneguk habis arak itu.

Aku juga. Cih! Mana mau aku kalah minum arak dengan orang satu ini? Menggelikan! Dalam satu teguk, kuhabiskan arakku juga! Hahaha! Malam ini hanya boleh diisi dengan tawa dan sukaria saja! "Pelayan! Araknya dua botol lagi!"

Sementara menunggu arak untuk datang, lagi-lagi Jiang Wei bicara mengelantur! Hahaha!

"_Huang xi huang xi cong wo xi,_- "Huang, Huang, datanglah padaku dan pulanglah,  
><em>de tuo zi wei yong wei fei<em>- biarlah aku mendukungmu, menjagamu, jadilah istriku selamanya

_Jiao qing tong li xin he xie,_- Menjalin cinta dengan cara yang sederhana, hati kita menyatu  
><em>zhong ye xiang cong zhi zhe shei?<em>- di malam hari jika kau mengikutiku, siapa yang akan tahu?

_Shuang yi ju qi fan gao fei,_- Sayap kita akan mengembang bersama, mengepak sembari kita terbang  
><em>wu gan wo si shi yu bei..."<em>- Tetapi jika kau tidak tergerak oleh perasaanku, aku akan menderita..."

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan nyanyikan lagi menyedihkan itu! Kita di sini untuk senang-senang! Lagipula, suaramu sangat tidak enak di dengar!" Tukasku sambil tertawa melihat Jiang Wei yang rebah lagi sangking mabuknya. Aha! Akhirnya arak itu datang juga! Segera kubuka botol milikku, kemudian meminumnya! Luar biasa! Minuman ini memang bisa menghilangkan segala duka! "Dan kalau kau menyanyi begitu, kau jadi mirip sekali dengan Lu Xun, tahu!"

Hahaha! Lu Xun, ya? Coba kalau dia ada di sini sekarang! Kami bertiga bisa bersenang-senang bersama sambil minum arak! Tentu pengalaman yang tidak terlupakan! Satu malam menenggelamkan segala kesedihan dalam minuman ini!

"Phoenix...! Phoenix...!" Seruku memanggilnya. Biasanya kan dia selalu datang kalau kupanggil? Kenapa sekarang tidak? "Datanglah kemari...!"

"Bodoh, kau! Dia tidak mungkin datang! Hahaha...!" Sentak Jiang Wei sambil minum juga. Wah, mukanya makin merah saja! "Kau kira dia akan kemari jalan kaki hanya untuk minum dengan kita? Lagipula, dia kan tidak bisa minum!" Jiang Wei si brengsek ini mengakhirinya dengan tawa keras! Tentu saja aku juga mengikutinya tertawa! Kami berdua tidak peduli lagi kalau sekarang orang-orang sudah mulai menoleh dan memberi tatapan bingung ke arah kami. Yang penting senang-senang!

"Dia kan Phoenix? Dia akan terbang ke sini!"

Tatapan mataku yang sudah buram dan berkunang-kunang ini akhirnya berhenti pada dua orang rekan yang duduk semeja dengan kami. Ma Dai dan Guan Suo. Lho? Kenapa mereka kelihatan bosan begitu? Tidak minum? "Hei! Hei! Hei! Tidak ada yang boleh bermuram durja begitu! Hari ini kan isinya hanya senang-senang dan tertawa saja? Mana tawa kalian? Ayo!" Seruku sambil berteriak memesan arak untuk dua orang teman ini ke pelayan dengan sisa-sisa kesadaranku. Mereka juga harus merasakan kesenangan seperti kami! Hahaha! "Kalau hanya bersenang-senang dengan Jiang Wei si brengsek, tidak seru! Sama sekali tidak seru!"

Sekarang malah kedua orang itu saling bertatap-tatapan, membuatku bingung saja!

"Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei," Guan Suo buka mulut. Hoooo... dia belum mabuk, ya? Wah, tidak bisa merasakan kesenangan, dong! Sayang sekali, ya? Hahaha! "Kalian ini kenapa? Tidak pernah seumur hidupku aku melihat kalian berdua mabuk-mabukan seperti ini!" Ya... ya... ya... aku tahu Guan Suo pasti kaget bercampur kesal karena berada di tempat yang gelap, bau apak yang menyengat, dan merupakan kedai arak yang agak memojok di bagian kota Cheng Du! Tapi arak ini lezat sekali!

WHOA! Tiba-tiba saja Jiang Wei menggebrak meja dan menuding Guan Suo! Sepertinya marah. Tapi memangnya bisa marah dengan keadaan seperti iti? Hahaha! Dia lebih milip badut daripada orang yang sedang marah! "Brengsek kau Guan Suo...! Jangan banyak cing-cong!" Jiang Wei lagi-lagi cegukan. Lucu sekali kalau dia seperti itu! "Kau sih, tidak tahu keadaan kami! Kau boleh masuk ke istana! Tapi kami..." Cegukan lagi. "... tidak boleh masuk karena nenek sihir biadab itu!"

Dengan begitu, Jiang Wei jatuh terduduk lagi di atas kursi. Benar-benar kelihatan tepar sekali. "Oh, Yan Lu... Yan Lu... _Feng fei ao siang xi si hai qiu Huang_-aku seperti Feng, membumbung tinggi dan menjelajahi empat samudra, untuk mencari Huang...!" Cegukan lagi. "... tapi kau dimana, hah?"

"Hei, brengsek! Bukan hanya kau yang kangen setengah mati!" Gawat, aku juga mulai cegukan. Sialan memang... Hahaha! "Zhou Ying itu kemana pula...? Jangan-jangan nenek sihir sudah mengutuknya jadi burung dan dia sudah pergi terbang ke angkasa... Ya Tian..."

Yang aku tahu, sesudah itu aku rebah lagi. Dasar... kenapa sih hanya aku dan Jiang Wei yang tidak boleh masuk istana dan bertemu Zhou Ying serta Yan Lu? Sudah setahun lamanya kami berdua tidak melihatnya...!

"Kau juga brengsek!" Balas Jiang Wei tidak kalah keras. "Kau ini sukanya hanya..."

"SUDAHLAH KALIAN BERDUA!"

Aku dan Jiang Wei mengangkat kepala perlahan. Hoooo... rupanya Ma Dai yang berteriak begitu. Hahaha! Lucu sekali! Hahaha...!

"Aku tidak pernah melihat kalian seperti ini sebelumnya! Sudahlah! Tidak boleh bertemu dengan Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu setahun bukan berarti mereka berdua sudah mati, kan? Bersabarlah! Mungkin Yang Mulia Kaisar sedang mempersiapkan pesta pernikahan untuk kalian!" Dan blah... blah... blah... Ya Tian! Kepalaku pening sekali sampai tidak bisa mendengar kata-kata Ma Dai selanjutnya. Lagipula, Ma Dai ini cerewet sekali! Kami cuma ingin senang-senang sebentar, dia malah sewot! Hahahaha! Lucu sekali! Benar-benar lucu!

Aku dan Jiang Wei tertawa bersama. Jiang Wei kemudian menuangkan arak dari botolnya ke dua buah mangkuk, sebelum menyodorkannya pada Ma Dai dan Guan Suo. "Sudahlah... tidak perlu pakai acara munafik begitu! Ayo! Ayo! Aku tahu kalian juga ingin minum!" Jiang Wei dan aku tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Namun, bukannya menerima, Guan Suo malah dengan marah menyiramkan arak itu ke wajah Jiang Wei, sebelum membanting mangkuk yang kosong ke atas meja! "Kalian berdua ini...! Sungguh tindakan kalian sama sekali tidak berpendidikan tahu! Benar kata Ma Dai! Tidak bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kalian sayangi setahun saja sampai seperti ini? Kalian bisanya cuma minum begini untuk menghentikan kesedihan!" Bentaknya. Lho... Sudah gila Guan Suo ini rupanya. Kami mengajaknya bersenang-senang, dia malah sewot!

"Ah, kau jangan mengelak begitu, Guan Suo!" Balasku sambil menertawakan jendral itu, yang makin lama wajahnya jadi sehijau bajunya sangking gusarnya! Hahaha! "Kau juga sudah setahun tidak bertemu dengan ayah dan kakakmu, bukan? Makanya sekarang sebaiknya kita bersenang-senang dan melupakan semua hal itu saja!"

"Sudahlah!" Tiba-tiba Ma Dai membentak. "Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan orang-orang sinting ini lagi! Aku pergi dari sini!" Dengan begitu, dia berjalan ke arah pintu dan pergi begitu saja.

Wahahaha! Aku dan Jiang Wei sinting, ya? Padahal kami kan cuma mau bersenang-senang! Hahaha!

Kulihat Guan Suo mendengus kuat-kuat. Seperti banteng! Hahaha! "Aku juga tidak mau berurusan dengan kalian! Ma Dai benar! Kalian seperti orang-orang sinting!" Dan dengan satu gebrakan, ditambah langkah kaki yang lebar dan cepat, dia pergi meninggalkan kami di kedai arak ini. Wah... wah... wah... kenapa jadi begini? Padahal kami berempat pergi kemari bersama. Tapi hanya aku dan Jiang Wei yang tetap bertahan di sini! Dasar mereka orang-orang tidak bernyali yang tidak kuat minum! Hahaha!

"Bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Jiang Wei seperti orang tolol. Hah? Seperti orang tolol? Bukannya dia memang orang tolol? Hahaha!

"Ya, sudah!" Balasku sambil menandaskan botol arak itu. "Kita minum berdua saja!"

Yah, begitulah selanjutnya. Aku dan Jiang Wei minum terus sampai kepala kami tambah lama tambah berat dan berkunang-kunang! Orang-orang di tempat ini satu persatu mulai pergi dan pergi... Wah, payah! Ternyata cuma kami yang kuat minum? Yah... yang tertinggal di sini cuma beberapa gelintir. Tapi untung saja rasanya kedai ini buka sampai pagi. Jadi, kalau misalkan sampai tertidur di tempat ini, kurasa tidak masalah! Hahaha!

"Hei, Zhao Yun!" Lagi-lagi Jiang Wei memanggilku. Padahal aku sudah nyaris tertidur dan bermimpi indah, nih!

"Apa?"

"_Laozucong_ itu brengsek, ya?"

"Ya, iya lah..."

* * *

><p>(1) Pertarungan ini emang nggak pernah diceritakan secara eksplisit dalam <strong>"Phoenix FORM"<strong> Series... tapi kalo anda baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"**, anda bakal tau kalo alasan Wu menyerang Wei di Xu Chang adalah karena waktu itu Yuan Shao lagi nyerang Cao Cao di Guan Du

(2) Kalo sodara bertanya-tanya mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Zhao Yun, silahkan baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 67 (Heaven Falls Upon Us Again!). Dan, yups... mengikuti sejarah asli, saya bikin juga di sini bahwa sebelum bergabung dengan Shu, Zhao Yun tuh bawahannya Yuan Shao...

(3) Seluruh penuturan Guo Jia ini, kalo sodara merasa belum jelas ato lupa dan pengen membaca lagi, silahkan baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** mulai dari chapter 2-20...

Wokey~~~ That's all! Update selanjutnya minggu depan hari Jumat, seperti biasa~~~ Nah, akhirnya Lu Xun dan Yangmei balik ke Shu, mulailah kita masuk babak KONFLIK~~~~ YEAH! YEAH! YEAH!


	12. Reunion

YAYYYYYY! Chapter baru lagi!

Dan, saya juga mau memberi selamat buat sodara2 yang udah menempuh UNAS dengan baik! Selamat! Anda udah menempuh satu lagi jenjang pendidikan dan sekarang akan masuk ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi yaitu Perguruan Tinggi! Apakah semua udah pada milih mau masuk jurusan apa? Apakah ada yang kecemplung di jurusan Arsitektur seperti saya? Wkwkwkw...

Wokey, deh... Itu aja. Sekarang, selamat membaca~ ^^

* * *

><p>Matahari sudah nyaris menempati puncaknya. Istana Wei di Luo Yang hari itu begitu panas. Xiahou Long yang tengah duduk di sebuah paviliun di taman istana, memberanikan diri untuk langsung menatap matahari musim panas yang begitu terang benderang mencurahkan cahayanya. Namun apa daya, demi melihat cahaya matahari yang begitu terik, jendral muda itu harus menutup matanya karena silau.<p>

Yahhh... setidaknya satu-satunya hal yang ia syukuri adalah bahwa meski ia tidak dapat melihat matahari itu secara langsung, ia dapat melihat cahayanya.

Xiahou Long melangkahkan kaki keluar dari paviliun tersebut, kemudian berjalan ke arah _Taihedian_-Aula Tai He. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menemukan, bahwa rupanya ada banyak sekali orang di sana!

Dengan langkah seribu, jendral itu segera mendekat, meski hanya berani melihat dari jauh karena tidak mau terlalu ikut campur. Dilihatnya ada beratus-ratus pasukan berkuda di depan _Taihemen_-Gerbang Tai He. Jelas sekali terpampang di depan matanya bahwa prajurit-prajurit itu tidak berseragam berwarna biru seperti warna khas Wei, melainkan mengenakan seragam berwarna kuning. Xiahou Long tahu dengan pasti bahwa warna kuning adalah warna yang digunakan Dinasti Han agung sejak awal berdirinya sampai sekarang. Mau apa orang-orang dari Dinasti Han agung datang kemari? Dan yang lebih penting, darimana mereka memiliki prajurit sebanyak ini? Bukankah keadaan Dinasti Han agung sudah nyaris hancur?

Yang membuatnya lebih terkejut adalah seorang yang tiba-tiba turun dari kudanya, sepertinya merupakan pemimpin dari seluruh pasukan itu. Meskipun melihat dari jauh, namun Xiahou Long yakin dengan sepenuh keberadaannya bahwa orang itu adalah Panglima Besar dari Dinasti Han agung! Orang itu adalah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!

Xiahou Long hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Benarkah itu Panglima Besar Yuan Shao? Bukankah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dikabarkan telah gugur dalam perang di Guan Du melawan Wei? Mengapa sekarang ia berada di sini sesudah tiga tahun menghilang entah kenapa? Dan apa urusannya di sini?

Belum selesai pertanyaan itu terjawab, seorang yang lain keluar dari _Taihedian_-Aula Tai He. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Cao Pi. Seperti biasa, yang mengekor di belakangnya adalah Sima Yi dan segala pendukungnya.

"Cao Pi!" Bentakan yang kasar dan langsung itu tentu saja dari Yuan Shao. "Sekarang juga antarkan aku menemui ayahmu, Cao Cao!"

Mendengar hal seperti itu, bukan hanya Cao Pi, Xiahou Long pun terkejut bukan buatan! Cao Pi, sesudah berhasil mengendalikan keterkejutannya, berdehem dan menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kau bisa hidup sesudah kekalahan di Guan Du. Yang pasti, aku tidak mengizinkan orang sepertimu menginjakkan kaki di Istana Wei!"

Xiahou Long yang sekedar mengintip tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Yuan Shao dengan jelas. Yang ia tahu pasti, panglima besar itu membentak dengan sangat sengit dan keras! Tangannya menuding Cao Pi lurus-lurus. "Sebenarnya aku masih punya banyak urusan denganmu! Kau sudah berani-beraninya mengancam keamanan Dinasti Han agung! Dan kaulah yang punya segala rencana membunuh Kaisar Xian!" Sentaknya dengan keras dan heboh bukan buatan. "Namun sekarang ada yang lebih penting daripada mengurusi orang biadab sepertimu! Aku akan mencari orang yang punya kekuatan Phoenix itu! Dan aku butuh segala informasi dari Cao Cao!"

_P-phoenix...!_ Tidak bisa tidak, Xiahou Long terperanjat sampai-sampai nafasnya serasa terhenti. Ya Tian! Rupanya Yuan Shao sudah kembali ke Dinasti Han agung dan mendengar semua hal bahwa Kaisar Xian telah tewas! Pasti sekarang panglima besar itu mencari Phoenix karena mendengar bahwa dia-lah yang ditunjuk sebagai Putra Mahkota oleh Kaisar Xian! Dan informasi yang bisa didapatkannya adalah dari Wei ini!

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya!" Seperti yang jendral itu duga, nafas Cao Pi seketika memburu ketika mendengar 'Phoenix' disebut-sebut. Ia gusar bukan buatan, tidak hanya karena kebenciannya namun juga sudah tahu bahwa Phoenix itu yang akan menjadi Kaisar jika sampai ia ditemukan! "Ayahku sakit keras dan tidak bisa bertemu dengan siapapun! Jadi, lupakan saja keinginanmu untuk mencari dan menemukan Phoenix itu!" Balasnya dengan bentakkan yang sama sengitnya.

Yuan Shao sama sekali tidak mati kata. Dari balik bajunya, dikeluarkannya sebuah kertas yang terlipat dengan sangat rapi. Dari sini Xiahou Long tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain berderet-deret huruf yang dibawahanya dibubuhi cap darah. _Surat itu pasti surat wasiat dari Kaisar Xian!_ Xiahou Long langsung menyimpulkan.

Dan memang benar adanya.

"Kaisar Xian, sebelum kematiannya, menuliskan surat wasiat ini untuk mengangkat orang itu menjadi Kaisar!" Serunya dengan tegas dan lantang. "Aku, sebagai panglima besar kepercayaan Kaisar Xian, wajib untuk menemukan Putra Mahkota tersebut dan membawanya ke Istana Chang An! Tidak ada seorangpun yang boleh menghentikanku!"

Xiahou Long sudah tidak menghabiskan banyak waktu lagi untuk mendengarkan percakapan yang sia-sia itu. Dengan langkah secepat yang kakinya bisa, ia berlari menuju _Qianqinggong_-Istana Qianqing untuk mengabarkan semua ini kepada Kaisarnya, Cao Cao, sekaligus ayahnya, Xiahou Dun. Senyum yang tersembul di bibirnya tidak dapat di tahannya lagi. Ini pertanda yang luar biasa baik untuk Dinasti Han agung! Panglima Besar Yuan Shao sudah kembali! Lebih-lebih lagi, ia sekarang sedang mencari Phoenix itu, Putra Mahkota yang akan melanjutkan pemerintahan Dinasti Han agung!

Kakinya menapaki satu per satu tangga menuju ke lantai dua dari _Qianqinggong_. Sesampainya di lantai atas, didapatinya ayahnya, Xiahou Dun, sedang berjaga di depan pintu.

"_Die_!" Seruan Xiahou Long begitu keras! Seketika membuat Xiahou Dun memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "_Die_! _Die_! Dengar! Ada kabar baik! Panglima Besar Yuan Shao ternyata masih hidup dan ia ada di sini sekarang! Panglima Besar Yuan Shao ingin segera bertemu dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao!"

Xiahou Dun yang terlampau kaget, tentu saja mengira anaknya sudah gila. "Xiahou Long! Kau ini bicara apa? Panglima Besar Yuan Shao masih hidup katamu?"

Tentu saja jendral muda itu frustrasi bukan main melihat keragu-raguan ayahnya! Dia begitu terburu-buru, namun ayahnya masih sempat-sempatnya untuk mengira dia gila. "_Die_! Biarkan aku masuk dan bicara sendiri dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao! Kumohon! Ini penting dan menyangkut kelangsungan Dinasti Han agung serta Kerajaan Wei sendiri!" Melihat kepanikan anaknya yang begitu terburu-buru, Xiahou Dun tidak punya pilihan lagi selain mengizinkannya masuk.

Sesampainya di dalam ruangan itu, Xiahou Long langsung menghambur ke arah Cao Cao. Ruangan yang penuh keheningan ini pun gagal meredakan debaran jantung Xiahou Long yang begitu kencang sangking senang, panik, terkejut, terburu-buru, segala perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu! Cao Cao yang melihat keponakannya datang dengan wajah sumringah sekaligus merah dan berkeringat karena lelah telah berlari-lari, tentu saja jadi bingung bukan buatan!

"Ada apa, Xiahou Lo..."

"Salam hormat pada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Ampunilah Xiahou Long yang begitu lancang masuk kemari tanpa izin! Namun ada satu hal yang harus aku sampaikan, Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Ucap Xiahou Long cepat-cepat sambil menjatuhkan diri di sisi ranjang Cao Cao dan bersoja. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao ternyata masih hidup dan sekarang ada di Istana Luo Yang ini berharap bertemu dengan Yang Mulia! Namun tentu saja bukan untuk balas dendam atau apapun! Panglima Besar Yuan Shao ingin mencari Phoenix itu! Yang telah ditunjuk menjadi Putra Mahkota oleh Kaisar Xian untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan Dinasti Han agung!"

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'Phoenix', Cao Cao senang sekaligus kaget bukan buatan! Nyaris saja ia langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya. Mendengar nama 'Yuan Shao' sudah cukup membuatnya kaget hingga wajahnya memucat seperti tembok. Namun demi mendengar bahwa Yuan Shao kemari bukan balas dendam melainkan untuk mencari Phoenix itu, tidak bisa tidak Cao Cao diluapi dengan kegembiraan yang luar biasa!

Dengan suara yang parau namun berusaha diteriakkan, Cao Cao menjawabnya. "Cepat bawa Yuan Shao kemari! Aku harus bertemu dengannya!"

"Namun permasalahannya sekarang adalah, Pangeran Cao Pi tidak mengizinkan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao masuk!" Balas Xiahou Long dengan cepat. Barulah sekarang Xiahou Dun masuk dan mendengar semuanya.

Kali ini mata Cao Cao berpindah pada jendral kepercayaannya itu. "Xiahou Dun! Temani Xiahou Long untuk menemui Cao Pi dan katakan bahwa aku mengizinkan Yuan Shao bertemu denganku di kamarku, di _Qianqinggong_ ini!"

Tanpa banyak omong lagi, Xiahou Dun cepat-cepat bersoja, begitu pula dengan Xiahou Long. Seperti orang kebakaran jenggot sangking panik, keduanya turun dari lantai dua dan keluar dari _Qianqinggong_. Seketika membuat heboh para dayang, pengawal, dan kasim yang melihatnya! Bapak-anak itu melangkahkan kaki secepat-cepatnya menuju ke _Taihemen_, tempat dimana Xiahou Long melihat kedatangan Yuan Shao. Akhirnya, mereka sampai di tempat itu.

Seperti dugaan Xiahou Long, baik Yuan Shao maupun Cao Pi dua-duanya sama-sama ngotot, tidak ada yang mau menyerah! Sebelum terjadi perkelahian yang malah menghancurkan, keduanya berlari menghampiri Yuan Shao dan Cao Pi.

"Pangeran Cao Pi!" Xiahou Dun segera bersoja dan memberi hormat. Ini membuat mata siapapun mengarah pada dua orang pendatang mendadak itu. "Yang Mulia Kaisar Cao Cao telah mendengar kabar kedatangan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dan memberi perintah agar Panglima Besar Yuan Shao diizinkan bertemu dengannya di kamar atas _Qianqinggong_! Harap keributan ini segera diredakan!"

Seketika itu juga Yuan Shao tersenyum menang. Cao Pi, sebaliknya, menggeram marah namun tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa. Yuan Shao dengan diikuti beberapa orang anak buahnya segera mengikuti Xiahou Dun untuk pergi ke _Qianqinggong_. Yang tertinggal di sana hanya Cao Pi, beberapa orang pengikutnya, dan Xiahou Long.

"SIALAN!" Geram Cao Pi sambil menghentakkan kaki untuk kembali ke _Taihedian_. Namun tepat sebelum itu, tangannya ditarik oleh seseorang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Xiahou Long, saudara sepupu sekaligus sahabatnya sendiri. Bingung, kesal, bercampur marah, Cao Pi langsung menepis tangannya, namun gagal. "Mau apa kau? Kenapa masih di sini?" Bentaknya dengan gusar bukan buatan.

Xiahou Long akhirnya melepaskan tangan Cao Pi, kemudian menatap pangeran Wei itu tajam dan dalam. "Cao Pi!" Serunya. "Kenapa kau jadi seperti ini? Aku heran dengan semua tingkahmu!" Tentu saja, bagi semua orang yang mendengarnya, Xiahou Long sudah kelewat kurang ajar dan bisa segera dihukum karena kekurangajarannya itu. Namun Cao Pi begitu mati kata sampai tidak bisa bersuara lagi!

"Pangeran Cao Pi! Jendral Xiahou Long sudah sebegitu kurang ajarnya mencela anda!" Sima Yi, penasihat Wei yang licik itu langsung memanas-manasi Cao Pi. Tentu saja. Baginya Xiahou Long adalah sebuah ancaman. "Anda harus menghukumnya!"

Namun Cao Pi seolah tidak mendengarkan perkataan Sima Yi. Ia balik membentak Xiahou Long dengan begitu keras! "Apa maksudmu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Justru aku yang tidak mengerti!" Sergah Xiahou Long. Matanya sekarang sudah berkilat-kilat dengan berbagai perasaan di benaknya. "Kenapa kau lakukan semua ini? Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau begitu berambisi ingin memiliki Dinasti Han agung! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau tidak lagi mengindahkan Kaisar Cao Cao! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau memerintah Wei dengan tangan besi...!" Suara jendral Wei itu sudah nyaris pecah, tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Namun ia tidak mau berhenti! Ada banyak sekali yang ada di pikirannya yang harus diucapkan keluar!

"Tapi... yang paling aku tidak mengerti adalah... mengapa kau begitu membenci Phoenix itu!"

Suara Xiahou Long yang begitu keras, seolah menggetarkan seluruh isi Istana Luo Yang. Cao Pi terkesiap melihatnya. Dilihatnya Xiahou Long yang juga menggeram, dengan kedua tangan terkepal erat-erat dan bergetar. Di matanya adalah perasaan kesal dan marah, tetapi juga rasa tidak percaya dan keheranan yang luar biasa! Betapa inginnya Cao Pi membalas Xiahou Long dengan sepatah 'itu bukan urusanmu!', bukan karena kalimat itu sepenuhnya benar, tetapi karena Cao Pi sendiri tidak tahu jawaban untuk seluruh pertanyaan Xiahou Long.

Namun Cao Pi tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Dan itulah yang memberikan kesempatan pada Xiahou Long untuk melanjutkan tumpahan seluruh emosinya. Dipandanganginya pangeran Wei itu dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana. Orang di depannya ini adalah pangerannya, saudara sepupunya, sahabatnya! Bagaimana ia bisa tidak sedih jika melihat Cao Pi menjadi orang yang demikian kejam?

"Cao Pi! Aku sudah bertemu dengan Phoenix itu!" Serunya. Kali ini tanpa peduli lagi dengan segala tata krama untuk mengucapkan gelar 'pangeran' sangking hebatnya badai dalam perasaannya. "Semakin lama aku semakin heran, kenapa kau sampai sekarang masih hidup! Kau telah begitu membencinya, mencelakainya, menyiksanya, dan bahkan mengukir tanda seperti itu di punggungnya! Dan kau masih baik-baik saja?"

Xiahou Long mengacungkan jarinya, seketika Cao Pi hanya bisa mundur selangkah. Orang-orang lain yang melihatnya pun terlalu terkejut untuk dapat melakukan apapun.

Nafas jendral Wei itu seolah tercekat dalam tenggorokannya. Suaranya tertahan, lebih pelan dari yang sebelumnya. "Apa kau tidak ada pikiran sedikitpun bahwa malam di _Taihedian_ itu, andaikata dia mengucapkan sepatah sumpah serapah saja, andaikata dalam hatinya ada sedikit saja kebencian yang membuatnya ingin memusnahkanmu, maka kau bisa dilenyapkan olehnya saat itu juga(1)?" Tanyanya, masih dengan nafas yang memburu namun tertahan. "Bahkan sesudah kau tahu bahwa dia adalah Phoenix pun, kau masih saja melanjutkan seluruh kebrutalanmu padanya? Cao Pi, kau benar-benar bersalah padanya!"

Satu sentakan terakhir Xiahou Long, seketika menggetarkan kalbu pangeran Wei itu. Namun Xiahou Long tidak cukup berhenti di situ. Sampai sepupunya ini sadar diri, barulah dia akan berhenti! "Namun... sesudah segala kejahatan yang kau lakukan padanya..." Kali ini tangannya turun perlahan. Suaranya menjadi jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Kau tahu apa yang dia katakan? Dia bilang, dia sudah lupa semua kejahatanmu. Bahkan dia tidak mendendam maupun membencimu..."

Sampai di situ, Xiahou Long diam. Cao Pi juga diam. Orang-orang itu semua juga melakukannya. Tempat itu menjadi begitu hening, tidak ada suara apa-apa lagi.

"Dia bilang... begitu?"

Jendral Wei itu hanya mengangguk. Entah mengapa, jiwanya terasa lebih ringan sekarang, seolah ia sedang melayang. Apa yang selama ini berusaha dikatakannya pada pangeran itu tidak pernah berhasil keluar. Barulah kali ini ia berhasil mengungkapkannya. "Aku tidak berani berbohong pada anda, Pangeran Cao Pi." Suaranya kembali menjadi normal dan santun, seperti biasa. Kini jendral itu berbalik dan melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Cao Pi yang masih terdiam sementara orang-orang yang lain hanya menatap kepergiannya.

Dalam sela-sela keheningan itu, didengarnya suara Cao Pi. Suara itu entah diucapkan dengan kemarahan, keputusasaan, ketidakpercayaan, atau apapun. Yang jelas suara itu begitu sarat dengan perasaan, sesuatu yang Xiahou Long tidak menyangka.

"Aku tidak akan percaya... sebelum mendengarnya dari Phoenix itu sendiri...!"

Xiahou Long hanya berhenti sejenak, seolah untuk sesaat mencerna kalimat itu. Namun ia tidak berbalik. Kakinya terus melangkah ke tujuannya, meninggalkan orang-orang itu semua. Perlahan langkah kakinya menuntunnya kembali ke _Qianqinggong_. Semuanya sudah menanti di sana, tentunya termasuk Yuan Shao juga. Sedikit terbersit dalam hatinya, mudah-mudahan Yuan Shao dapat menemukan Phoenix itu dan membawanya ke Chang An. Mungkin dengan begitu, dia dapat bertemu dengan Cao Pi, dan Cao Pi dapat membuktikan sendiri kebenaran kalimat itu...

Tapi itu terlalu egois, bukan?

Pintu kamar atas _Qianqinggong_ dibukanya, berusaha agar tidak menimbulkan suara apapun yang dapat mengganggu percakapan di dalamnya.

"Yuan Shao..." Cao Cao meletakkan satu tangan di dahinya. Meski dari jauh, Xiahou Long dapat melihat jelas ada penyesalan di baliknya. "Sungguh menyesal aku telah berperang melawanmu di Guan Du! Aku termakan oleh ambisi yang begitu jahat, sampai-sampai mencelakakan temanku sendiri!"

Xiahou Long berdiri di sebelah ayahnya yang berada di sudut ruangan, menyaksikan dua sahabat yang akhirnya saling memaafkan sesudah permusuhan yang melanda mereka. Dilihatnya Yuan Shao yang sekarang duduk di kursi di sisi ranjang hanya menggeleng. "Yang telah terjadi, sungguh tidak ada gunanya untuk diungkit-ungkit. Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu dimana kita, kau, aku, Liu Bei, dan Sun Jian, berempat kita melawan pemberontak Sorban Kuning, kemudian menetang pemerintahan Dong Zhuo. Siapa nyana kesalahpahaman terjadi sampai-sampai kita berpencar sendiri-sendiri..."

"Sun Jian... sudah tidak ada."

Yuan Shao mengangguk. "Iya. Itu salahku. Gara-gara aku terlalu kemaruk menginginkan Cap Kerajaan yang ditemukannya..." Sahutnya juga dengan penuh rasa bersalah. "Dan Liu Bei di barat berada di Kerajaan Shu, bukan?"

Kaisar Wei yang sedang sakit itu hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang sekali. "Dulu aku bersahabat begitu karib dengannya. Namun karena ambisiku, sampai-sampai kami bermusuhan seperti ini..." Gumamnya penuh rasa sesal. "Entah sejak kapan semuanya jadi kacau dan hancur begini..."

Sesudah keheningan yang agak panjang, barulah Yuan Shao berdiri. Tangannya terkepal, menunjukkan tekad kuatnya yang tak tergoyahkan. "Justru karena itulah, Cao Cao." Yuan Shao menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku sekarang akan pergi mencari orang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix itu, agar dia dapat melanjutkan pemerintahan di Dinasti Han agung ini." Jelasnya dengan suara yang tegas dan lantang.

Kali ini, Cao Cao tidak menerawang ke atas lagi. Ia menoleh ke arah Yuan Shao.

"Itu tidak mungkin."

Yuan Shao berbalik dengan cepat, siap untuk berteriak. Namun ia urung ketika melihat Cao Cao mengeluarkan sesuatu yang disembunyikan di sudut kasurnya. Tiga helai bulu berwarna gradasi merah, jingga, kuning, dan putih. Dipandanginya ketiga helai bulu itu dalam-dalam, sampai-sampai jiwanya serasa hanyut dalam udara di kamar tersebut. Yuan Shao, tidak bisa tidak, mengalihkan pandangan matanya ke tiga helai bulu itu juga. Di matanya, tidak ada yang istimewa dengan bulu itu selain karena warnanya seperti api. Namun selain itu, bulu itu kelihatan biasa saja.

Dengan satu desahan panjang, Cao Cao memulai penuturannya. "Phoenix datang bukan untuk memerintah, tetapi untuk membawa kedamaian." Ujarnya pelan. "Dan lagi, dia bukan burung yang bisa dikurung dalam istana semewah apapun, maupun dalam rumah sesederhana apapun. Dia punya sepasang sayap untuk terbang... sepasang kaki untuk berjalan... tidak mungkin ada yang bisa menghentika..."

"PERSETAN DENGAN SEMUA ITU!" Yuan Shao dengan cepat memotong, kelihatan sama sekali tidak sabaran sangking gusarnya. Xiahou Dun sudah akan maju dan mengusir Yuan Shao kalau Xiahou Long tidak mencegahnya terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak peduli dengan semua itu! Bagaimanapun, dia adalah orang yang ditunjuk Kaisar Xian sebagai Putra Mahkota! Perihal dia memiliki kekuatan Phoenix atau tidak, itu urusan belakangan!"

Cao Cao mengernyitkan dahi memandang kawan lamanya. Seolah termakan dalam keheningan yang aneh, keduanya cuma bisa saling melemparkan tatapan saja. Yuan Shao dengan tatapan tidak sabar dan tidak puas, sementara Cao Cao dengan tatapan heran dan tidak percaya.

"Pantaslah kau tidak mengerti, Yuan Shao!" Ujar Cao Cao dengan keras sambil menuding. Yuan Shao yang kaget hanya bisa mundur selangkah.

"Sedari tadi aku selalu mendengarmu berkata 'orang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix'!" Lanjut Cao Cao, dengan suara yang sama kerasnya. Kata-katanya diselingi batuk-batuk beberapa kali karena berusaha untuk berseru. "Dia sama sekali bukan 'orang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix'! Dia adalah Phoenix itu sendiri! Dan itu sama sekali bukan urusan belakangan! Itu yang paling penting!"

Demi mendengar perkataan Cao Cao tersebut, barulah pikiran Yuan Shao terbuka. Namun rasa penasarannya masih belum membebaskannya. "Phoenix itu sendiri?" Yuan Shao tertawa dan menggeleng dalam ketidakpercayaannya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Lagi-lagi Cao Cao mengalihkan pandangan dari Yuan Shao. Kali ini ia memandang ke langit-langit kamarnya, sepertinya menerawang jauh sekali menembus atap di atasnya. "Kita semua sudah sering mendengar kisah mengenai orang-orang yang menjadi Abdi Langit dan pergi ke _Tian Shang_, atau orang-orang yang sesudah mati dianggap menjadi dewa, atau orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan khusus dari langit..." Cao Cao bergumam, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada Yuan Shao. Matanya terus memandang ke atas seolah telah mencapai langit. "... namun yang terjadi sekarang adalah kebalikannya. Baru kali ini mendengar seseorang dari _Tian Shang_, Phoenix itu sendiri, pergi ke _Ren Huan_ dan menjadi manusia sungguhan, kan?"

Yuan Shao kembali duduk di kursinya. Kepalanya juga menengadah ke atas seolah berusaha melihat apa yang dilihat kawan lamanya. Tidak ada apapun selain langit-langit kamar yang penuh ornamen dan sangat indah itu.

Kaisar Wei itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sayang tembikarku sudah kuberikan pada Liu Bei. Kalau tidak, aku akan lebih mudah mengatakannya padamu..." Ujarnya. "Yuan Shao, dulu aku punya sebuah tembikar yang sangat indah berbentuk Phoenix yang terbakar dalam api. Tembikar itu sudah kuberikan pada Liu Bei karena ia begitu menanti-nantikan Phoenix." Cao Cao terhening sejenak, mengenang kembali masa lalu. "Tembikar itu, beserta tembikar-tembikar lainnya, dibuat oleh dua orang yang telah menjadi Abdi Langit bernama Tao Ge'er dan Sancai. Karena mendapat ancaman dari permaisuri yang memerintah saat itu, keduanya terbang ke langit dan membawa semua tembikar mereka yang lainnya(2). Ya, hanya tembikar berbentuk Phoenix itu saja yang tetap tinggal..."

Panglima besar itu hanya bisa memandang kawannya. Sepertinya ia pun sedang berusaha mencerna cerita tersebut. Tentu Yuan Shao tahu dengan jelas cerita itu, cerita asal usul tembikar tiga warna yang disebut _sancai_.

Namun ia tidak tahu bahwa ada sebuah tembikar yang berbentuk Phoenix. Dan tembikar itu masih ada.

"Phoenix itu bukannya berdiam diri di langit dan menjauh ketika melihat semuanya menjadi kacau dan hancur. Yang ia lakukan adalah datang kepada kita semua." Mendengar lanjutan dari Cao Cao, Yuan Shao seketika terbangun dari pemikirannya yang dalam. "Yang kau cari itu bukan cuma orang biasa yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix, melainkan benar-benar Phoenix itu sendiri."

Tidak bisa tidak, Yuan Shao makin bingung. Mustahil perkara demikian bisa terjadi, bukan? "Phoenix itu sendiri...? Seperti apakah dia?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya, namun penuh rasa takjub. Bagaimana tidak? Bukankah ini sebuah keajaiban yang sangat luar biasa? "Ya Tian...! Jangan-jangan dia adalah seorang yang luar biasa berkuasa dan kuat! Seorang jendral yang begitu luar biasa perkasa seperti Jendral Xiang Yu dan Han Xin di zaman Dinasti Han kuno? Pantaslah tidak ada yang bisa memaksanya kembali ke Chang An!"

Sebagai jawaban, Cao Cao cuma menggeleng.

Yuan Shao makin bingung saja. "Kalau begitu... " Jawabnya sambil masih berpikir keras. "Seperti Sun Zi yang begitu pandai dan cerdik? Atau seperti Lao Zi? Atau seperti orang-orang bijak lainnya? Dan karena itu tidak ada sanggup yang mengubah pikirannya?"

Sekali lagi, Kaisar Wei itu menggeleng.

Sangking tidak tahannya, begitu penasaran dan tidak sabar, Yuan Shao nyaris berteriak! "Kalau begitu seperti apa Phoenix itu!"

Cao Cao tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya menoleh dan memandang sisi ranjangnya, seolah-olah Phoenix itu, yang entah bagaimana bisa menjadi anak angkatnya sendiri, masih duduk di lantai di sisi ranjangnya. Seolah-olah laki-laki muda berambut coklat itu masih ada di sana, menggenggam mangkuk berisi obat dan menunggunya dengan sabar untuk meneguk habis obat di mulutnya(3). Seolah-olah anak itu masih sedang berbincang-bincang dengannya dan menemaninya seharian penuh.

"Dia itu..." Jawab Cao Cao pada akhirnya. Sekarang di tangannya hanya ada sehelai bulu saja. "... seperti bulu ini. Begitu lembut dan sangat biasa, tanpa keistimewaan apapun. Kalau kau bertemu dengannya di tengah jalan, kau tidak akan tahu apakah dia itu Phoenix atau bukan. Kau hanya tahu bahwa dia adalah seorang laki-laki muda berambut coklat tanah, dengan wajah dan tatapan mata yang lembut."

Pemandangan di depan mata Cao Cao berganti. Kalau tadi ia melihat Phoenix itu masih duduk di sebelahnya, sekarang ia sudah melihat sesuatu yang jatuh berbeda. Teringat kembali olehnya saat dimana Cao Pi masuk, kemudian berbuat sesuka hatinya pada Phoenix itu. Cao Cao bergidik ngeri. Rintihan kesakitan sang Phoenix saat punggungnya dihujam oleh pecahan porselain kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya(3).

"Bulu yang melengkung ke bawah..." Lanjutnya, kali ini dengan nada yang sedih. "...yang kalau jatuh, siapapun dengan bebas menginjaknya sampai hancur, seolah menunduk rendah dan mengizinkan kekejaman dan perbuatan brutal orang lain menimpa dirinya."

Yuan Shao terkejut bukan buatan. Namun ia lebih terkejut lagi saat tahu bahwa di kamar itu hanya dia sendiri yang terkejut. Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Long, kedua jendral ayah-anak itu menunduk, sepenuhnya mengerti semua itu.

Cao Cao terdiam lagi. Dimana Phoenix itu sekarang? Dimanapun dia berada, Kaisar Wei itu yakin suatu saat dia sedang membawa kedamaian. Secara ajaib dan sama sekali tidak habis dipikir, dia bisa menjadi seorang Putra Mahkota. Jika hal seaneh itu terjadi, maka membawa kedamaian ke China bukan sesuatu yang mustahil lagi.

"Xiahou Dun, Xiahou Long, tolong tutup semua jendela dan pintu." Perintah kaisar itu pada keduanya. Segeralah mereka melakukannya. Sekarang ruangan itu benar-benar gelap, tidak ada cahaya sedikitpun yang masuk. Yuan Shao tentu saja bingung dengan semua itu. Namun saat melihat Cao Cao mengangkat bulu tersebut, panglima besar itu mengerti.

Ruangan itu tidak benar-benar gelap. Bulu tersebut mengeluarkan cahaya yang meskipun lembut dan tidak menyilaukan, namun memenuhi ruangan yang gelap itu dengan cahaya.

"Namun kau akan tahu bahwa itu dia, melalui kedamaian yang dipancarkannya." Lanjut Cao Cao untuk terakhir kalinya. "Yuan Shao, kawan lamaku, aku tidak akan mencegahmu mencari Phoenix itu. Namun ingatlah bahwa dia punya jalan hidup dan takdirnya sendiri. Kau tidak mungkin bisa mengaturnya." Satu kalimat itu mengakhiri semuanya, penjelasan dan pembicaraan mereka.

Yuan Shao masih terdiam. Ia mengangguk perlahan. "Begitu..." Gumamnya. "Baiklah. Aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa mengajaknya kembali ke Chang An. Namun aku ingin mencarinya." Kali ini panglima besar itu berdiri. "Kali ini bukan karena ingin membawanya sebagai Putra Mahkota, tetapi karena aku ingin melihat Phoenix itu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri."

Melihat ini, Cao Cao tersenyum. "Jika kau butuh bantuan, kau dapat mengajak Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, dan Xiahou Mei. Merekalah yang sudah pernah menempuh perjalanan panjang untuk mencari Phoenix itu."

Begitu mendengar namanya disebut, Xiahou Long maju dan bersoja pada Cao Cao. "Aku yang rendah ini tentu merasa sangat terhormat jika diberi kesempatan menemani Panglima Besar Yuan Shao mencari Phoenix itu." Ujarnya dengan sungguh-sungguh sambil membungkuk. "Mungkin aku tidak bisa membantu banyak, namun aku akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya."

Yuan Shao menepuk punggung Xiahou Long. "Baiklah, Jendral Xiahou Long. Kau dan adikmu ikut denganku. Juga tentu saja Penasihat Jia Xu." Katanya, yang segera dibalas Xiahou Long dengan anggukan yakin. "Kau tahu dimana Phoenix itu berada?"

"Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia ada di Kerajaan Wu di sebelah timur." Jawab Xiahou Long. "Jika memang ingin mencarinya, sebaiknya kita tidak segera menunda-nunda lagi, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Mari kita berangkat secepatnya."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Nah, kita sudah sampai di Cheng Du! Lu Xun, sekarang kita akan kemana?"

"Tentu saja ke kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei saja tidak diperbolehkan masuk ke istana gara-gara ulah Ibusuri Shu, apalagi kita."

"Hmmm... benar juga, ya. Baiklah kalau begitu!"

Sesudah beberapa minggu perjalanan, akhirnya kami berdua tiba di Cheng Du. Dilihat sepintas, tidak ada perubahan apa-apa. Cheng Du yang sekarang dengan Cheng Du yang setahun lalu masih saja tetap sama. Warga kotaraja Cheng Du yang sibuk mengurusi pekerjaannya meskipun hari sudah sore seperti ini, anak-anak yang mulai pulang ke rumahnya masing-masing, pedagang dan pengelana serta Gaibang yang keluar masuk kota, semuanya sama sekali tidak berubah barang sedikitpun. Seolah baru saja kemarin kami dari tempat ini. Benar-benar satu tahun yang tidak terasa.

Namun aku dan Yangmei tidak masuk ke dalam kota. Kami pergi ke sisi selatan dari gerbang kota, dan dari sana agak lebih ke selatan lagi. Di sanalah rumah kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang berada. Kurasa, hanya inilah yang dapat kami lakukan sekarang. Aku yakin Ibusuri Shu tidak akan dengan mudah mengizinkan kami masuk. Jadi sebaiknya kami merundingkan hal ini dengan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Dengan begini, diharapkan kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan selanjutnya.

Sampai hari menjelang malam, barulah kami sampai di tempat itu. Dari sini terlihat ujung-ujung pohon buah _dao_ yang begitu lebat dibalik pagar kediaman Perdana Mentri. Di musim panas ini, buah-buah _dao_ sudah meranum dan memerah, siap untuk dipetik. Aku dan Yangmei masuk melalui sebuah pintu yang dijaga oleh seorang pembantu, dan ia mengizinkan kami masuk dengan ramah. Rumah ini bukan hanya merasakan kehangatan musim panas, tetapi juga memberikan kehangatan bagi para tamu-tamunya yang datang. Jujur saja, tidak mungkin ada orang yang bisa merasa bosan dan terusir dari tempat ini.

Kami dipersilahkan duduk di ruang tamu yang terbuka, seperti _ting_-paviliun. Dari sini aku bisa melihat taman pohon _dao_ yang begitu rindang, merasakan ketenangan yang jarang bisa didapatkan di tempat lain. Sementara Yangmei, sangking keasyikan, melompat sana dan sini sambil melihat barang-barang antik dan hiasan yang berada di sini. Yah, selama dia tidak merusak apapun, kurasa tidak apa-apa.

Tak lama, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei datang. Tentu saja mereka datang dengan begitu hebohnya!

"Lu Xun! Ya Tian! Kukira kau tidak akan kembali ke sini!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil langsung menghambur ke arahku!

"Kau ini... kenapa perlu waktu begitu lama agar kau pergi ke Shu lagi? Apa kau sudah melupakan kami?" Tanya Jiang Wei yang tak kalah heboh dari Zhao Yun!

Aku tertawa melihat mereka berdua, berdiri, kemudian merangkul keduanya. "Jangan berkata begitu! Setiap saat aku mengkhawatirkan kalian di Shu, apalagi dengan Ibusuri Shu yang sepertinya sangat tidak mengenakkan!" Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar, melepas rasa rindu sesudah setahun tidak bertemu dengan sahabat-sahabat terbaikku ini! Bagaimana tidak? Setahun lamanya aku tidak bertemu mereka barang sedetikpun! Dan hanya berbicara dengan surat. Padahal dulu, setiap kali membuka mata saat bangun tidur, pasti akan melihat mereka. "Kalian sahabatku yang baik, bagaimana aku bisa melupakan kalian?"

"Hei! Hei!" Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei menyeletuk. Pipinya menggembung. "Kalian tidak menyapaku juga? Kenapa hanya Lu Xun saja?"

Zhao Yun, seperti biasa, sukanya mencari gara-gara dengan Yangmei. Begitu juga sebaliknya! "Wah, aku sama sekali tidak sadar Yangmei juga ada di sini!" Tukas Zhao Yun sambil menepuk jidat. "Maaf, Yangmei! Habis kau tambah pendek saja! Aku jadi tidak bisa melihatmu!"

"Apa? Sialan kau! Mentang-mentang kau tinggi!" Bentaknya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki sangking kesal. Yangmei ini... benar-benar tingkahnya kalau sewot begitu malah membuat semua orang tertawa! "Dengar, ya? Selama setahun ini aku sudah berubah menjadi manusia berpendidikan! Jadi, aku tidak akan meladeni omonganmu yang sama sekali tidak ningrat itu, tahu?"

"Lho? Lalu kenapa kau membalas? Berarti kau pun masih belum ningrat!"

Yah, begitulah pertemuan pertama kami sesudah sekian waktu lamanya tidak bertemu! Benar-benar menyenangkan sekali! Sudah berpisah selama setahun, tetapi anehnya tidak ada rasa canggung sedikitpun. Mula-mula kami membicarakan hal-hal ringan yang tidak penting. Lalu Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei menceritakan tentang pengalaman mereka di Nanman untuk menentramkan daerah tersebut. Zhao Yun bahkan bercerita tentang Jiang Wei yang terjatuh dari punggung gajah saat berusaha menaikinya! Hahaha! Aku dan Yangmei sama-sama tertawa saat mendengar hal itu, sementara Jiang Wei jadi sewot sendiri.

Akhirnya, lama-lama pembicaraan kami bergeser ke arah yang lebih serius.

"Jadi, begitulah..." Zhao Yun mendesah panjang. Seketika tawa kami mati di situ. "Sepulangnya dari Nanman, semua kembali ke Istana Cheng Du. Hanya aku dan Jiang Wei-lah satu-satunya yang tidak diizinkan masuk. Karena itu kami sekarang tinggal di kediaman Perdana Mentri." Meskipun Zhao Yun berusaha menutupinya, tapi aku tahu dia menyimpan berbagai macam emosi. Kesedihan, kekhawatiran, rasa tidak terima, bingung, kemarahan, dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati. Jiang Wei tidak berbeda, malah justru ia lebih tidak ragu-ragu memperlihatkannya.

Aku juga hanya bisa mendesah. "Lalu... apa kata Kaisar Liu Bei tentang ini?" Tanyaku. "Beliau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?"

Jiang Wei, sebagai jawaban, menggeleng pelan. "Bahkan untuk bertemu dengan Kaisar Liu Bei saja kami tidak diizinkan."

"Entah apa lagi yang direncanakan _Lao Zucong_ sialan itu..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil memicingkan mata dan mengerutkan dahi. Yah, kurasa kalau begini pasti penyebabnya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah ibusuri sendiri.

"Bagaimana dengan Perdana Mentri?" Tanyaku. "Apa beliau tidak bisa menyampaikan apa-apa pada Kaisar?"

Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan. Baru sesudah itu Zhao Yun menjawabku. "Perdana Mentri sudah menyampaikan hal ini pada Yang Mulia Kaisar. Tetapi Kaisar hanya berkata bahwa urusan rumah tangga kerajaan semuanya diatur oleh _Lao Zucong_. Beliau sendiri tidak memiliki hak untuk bicara." Jawabnya sebelum mendengus keras. Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk memberitahu bahwa Zhao Yun sedang kesal bukan main. "Jujur saja, kurasa _Lao Zucong_ sekarang tidak hanya mengurusi rumah tangga kerajaan, tetapi ikut campur masalah kehidupan pribadi orang lain!"

Aku mati kata, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Cuma duduk berpangku dagu.

Kenapa bisa begini, ya? Sebelum Ibusuri Shu menampakkan diri, aku berpikir bahwa Shu ini adalah kerajaan yang sama sekali tanpa masalah. Tanahnya subur, hasil alamnya melimpah, tempatnya aman dan tentram, dengan sumber daya manusia yang baik. Namun ternyata, ada juga masalah seperti ini. Dan yang lebih ajaib lagi, masalah sebesar ini ditimbulkan hanya karena seseorang yang meskipun memiliki kekuasaan besar, tetapi seharusnya tidak memiliki kedudukan apa-apa dalam pemerintahan. Orang itu adalah Ibusuri Shu yang adalah ibunda dari Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri.

Permasalahannya berat juga. Masalahnya, kami sekarang menghadapi orang yang bahkan tidak bisa dilawan oleh Kaisar sendiri. Bukan karena pengaruh kekuatan politik atau apa, tetapi karena alasan etika yaitu bahwa seorang anak tidak boleh menentang orangtuanya! Atau kalau tidak, beliau dapat dikatakan anak durhaka dan menerima kutukan serta hukuman langit.

Rumit juga masalahnya... Kalau aku terlibat, bisa-bisa bukan hanya terlibat urusan kerajaan lain, tetapi bahkan dalam urusan pribadi keluarga orang.

Syukurlah, sesudah agak lama, Perdana Mentri tiba di tempat ini. Kami semua segera menyambutnya dengan bersoja.

"Wah, sungguh kami beruntung akhirnya kalian kembali ke tanah Cheng Du ini, Lu Xun, Yangmei." Sapa Perdana Mentri dengan senyum hangat. Aku dan Yangmei membalasnya dengan membungkukkan tubuh. "Maafkan kami tidak bisa menyambut dengan layak. Entah kenapa, sekarang Istana Cheng Du menjadi sangat sulit untuk dikunjungi. Bahkan kami tidak bisa mengabarkan kedatangan kalian pada Kaisar Liu Bei."

Aku tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kami berdua mengerti tentang kesulitan yang Perdana Mentri hadapi. Lagipula, siapa kami ini sampai minta disambut segala? Boleh diizinkan untuk bertemu dengan Perdana Mentri sudah merupakan keuntungan besar bagi kami." Ucapku dengan tulus dan hormat.

"Yang dikatakan Lu Xun itu benar, Perdana Mentri." Yangmei juga ikut menjawab dengan suara yang hormat dan santun. "Kami datang kemari bukan bertujuan untuk membuat repot seisi Cheng Du. Justru kami datang dengan harapan dapat membantu seandainya ada masalah."

Perdana Mentri tersenyum lebar saat mendengar Yangmei. Yah, bukan hanya Perdana Mentri tetapi juga Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. "Wah, Yangmei. Cara bicaramu benar-benar sudah berubah. Kau sekarang benar-benar berlaku seperti putri yang terhormat dan penuh sopan santun!" Puji Perdana Mentri dengan penuh kekaguman. "Selama setahun ini kau telah berubah banyak rupanya!"

Aku tersenyum mendengar hal itu, apalagi Yangmei. Dia dengan cepat mengangguk. "Tentu saja Perdana Mentri! Kan Lu Xun yang mengajariku!" Ujarnya dengan gembira sambil memeluk lenganku. Ahahaha... Yangmei ini memang lucu sekali...

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pun sekarang duduk di salah satu bangku yang masih kosong. Beliau, sambil mengipasi diri dengan kipas bulu miliknya, memulai pembicaraan yang selama ini mengganjal hati kami. "Jadi, kalian berdua datang karena resah memikirkan Zhou Ying yang sampai sekarang belum memberi kabar apapun soal pernikahannya, bukan? Aku yakin, Penasihat Zhou Yu serta orang-orang Wu pasti akan khawatir mengenai hal ini." Kata Perdana Mentri dengan penuh penyesalan.

"Yang Perdana Mentri katakan memang persis dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku." Jawabku, menghela nafas panjang dan menatap lantai. "Zhou Ying adalah adikku dan adik Meimei. Dia adalah putri Penasihat Zhou sekaligus putri Wu. Jika selama setahun dia berada di Shu tanpa ada kabar apapun, bagaimana kami tidak cemas? Entah sudah berapa kali kami semua mengirimkan surat untuknya, tetapi tidak ada satupun yang dibalas." Aku menjelaskan. Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pasti sudah melihat kekhawatiran , baik di wajahku maupun di wajah Yangmei.

Zhao Yun tiba-tiba menyela. "Jangankan kau yang sebegitu jauhnya dari Wu. Aku dan Jiang Wei pun selalu mengirim surat untuk Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu, namun tak ada satupun yang dibalas." Perkataannya disetujui dengan anggukan kepala dari Jiang Wei.

Perdana Mentri terdiam sejenak dan terlihat berpikir. "Sulit bagiku untuk mengatakan hal ini. Namun ini semua pasti adalah ulah _Lao Zucong_. Sayangnya, kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa." Gumam beliau, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada kami. "Kurasa ini adalah rencana _Lao Zucong_ untuk membuat mereka menderita. Benar-benar kejam sekali _Lao Zucong_ sampai mengurung Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying hingga tak seorang pun boleh menemui mereka."

Dalam hatiku timbul kemarahan yang tersembunyi kepada ibusuri itu. Kenapa sampai membuat Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu seperti ini? Mereka tidak salah apa-apa, kan? Aku selalu merasakan firasat buruk setiap kali memikirkannya, khususnya pada Zhou Ying. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Ibusuri Shu pada Zhou Ying yang adalah adik angkatku itu! Apa hanya karena Zhou Ying seorang Wu, lalu beliau membencinya, dan lantas merasa berhak memperlakukan Zhou Ying semaunya? Ataukah mungkin ada alasan lain? Tapi apa? Bukankah sebelum ini kami tidak pernah bertemu dengan beliau?

Keheningan ini terus berlanjut sampai Jiang Wei angkat suara. "Tapi sekarang, kurasa keadaannya bisa sedikit berubah." Ujarnya sambil berusaha tersenyum meyakinkan. Sekarang mata kami semua tertuju padanya. "Kaisar Liu Bei tentu sangat bergembira jika mendapat kabar bahwa Lu Xun dan Yangmei berdua, sepasang Phoenix, datang ke Shu! Kurasa bagaimanapun Kaisar Liu Bei pasti akan menyambut meski _Lao Zucong_ tetap menolak."

"Benar!" Sahut Zhao Yun menyetujui. "Dan jika pintu gerbang Istana Cheng Du terbuka untuk Lu Xun dan Yangmei, berarti aku dan Jiang Wei juga bisa masuk ke dalam!"

Sebenarnya, aku tidak menemukan celah dari rencana sederhana itu. Kaisar Liu Bei tidak mungkin akan menolak mengizinkan aku dan Yangmei masuk ke Istana, bukan? Beliau sangat baik hati dan menghargai kami berdua, tidak seperti Ibusuri Shu. Nah, kalau sekarang aku dan Yangmei masuk, dengan dibarengi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, mustahil Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei akan diusir! Karena, bukan hanya pasti tindakan itu tidak beralasan, tetapi juga karena ini bisa menimbulkan kecurigaan dariku dan Yangmei yang orang Wu. Jangankan Kaisar Liu Bei, bahkan aku yakin Ibusuri pun tahu untuk tidak membiarkan urusan pribadi kerajaannya sampai diketahui orang asing.

Pada akhirnya, aku mengangguk setuju. "Kurasa, itu bukan usul yang buruk."

"Baiklah." Perdana Mentri pun memberikan persetujuan. "Kalau begitu, besok pagi kita akan pergi ke Istana Cheng Du. Aku akan mengantarkan kalian ke sana."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Malam ini aku dan Yangmei menginap di kediaman Perdana Mentri. Tidak ada hal lain yang dilakukan setelah makan malam selain berbincang-bincang sejenak bersama Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Zhuge _furen_. Sesudah itu, kami semua pergi tidur. Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei tidur dalam satu kamar yang sama, tetapi di dalamnya terdapat kamar-kamar yang lebih kecil berisi sebuah pembaringan untuk kami tidur. Yangmei tidur di tempat lain, tentu saja. Perjalanan hari ini begitu melelahkan, jadi sebaiknya aku cepat tidur untuk hari esok.

Tapi... aku tidak bisa tidur.

Apakah ini karena udara malam musim panas yang begitu panas? Baju tidur berbahan sutra yang lembut dan longgar ini mulai basah oleh keringat. Entah berapa kalipun aku mencoba tidur, menutup mataku, membolak-balikkan tubuhku sana sini untuk mencari posisi tidur yang nyaman, tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Apakah karena aku berada di Shu dan bukan di Wu? Ah, tidak mungkin. Selama perjalanan aku selalu bisa tidur dengan nyenyak. Justru ketika sudah sampai di tempat tujuan, aku malah tidak tidak bisa tidur.

Aku menyerah. Aku pun duduk di pembaringan.

Atau mungkin... aku tidak bisa tidur karena sedari tadi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei belum kembali?

Iya. Aku ingat sebelum masuk kamar, mereka berdua berkata agar aku tidur dulu, karena mereka ada urusan yang perlu dikerjakan. Aku sama sekali tidak bertanya apa itu dan langsung masuk. Namun rupanya, baru sekarang aku merasa mencemaskan mereka. Ya, aku tahu perasaanku ini sama sekali tidak beralasan. Tapi memangnya yang namanya perasaan butuh alasan?

Jadi, aku beranjak dari ranjang tempat aku berbaring. Tanpa mengganti pakaian tidurku, aku mengenakan alas kaki yang sudah disediakan dan pergi keluar. Koridor yang kulalui begitu sepi, sama sekali tidak ada orang. Mereka semua pasti sudah tidur. Aku terus saja berjalan sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berharap untuk menemukan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang entah berada dimana sekarang. Kuharap aku segera menemukan mereka. Berjalan tengah malam di rumah orang lain tentu saja bukan hal yang menyenangkan.

Akhirnya, tibalah aku di taman pohon Dao.

Sampai di sini, aku mendengar gelak tawa yang aneh. Tapi aku yakin bahwa gelak tawa yang bersahut-sahutan dan penuh kegembiraan itu adalah dari Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. Hah? Malam-malam begini mereka sedang tertawa tentang apa? Apakah mereka membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan? Kalau iya, kenapa aku tidak diajak? Penasaran, aku pun segera berjalan dan mencari mereka di atara pepohonan _dao_ yang begitu indah dipandangi pada malam hari.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Memang brengsek sekali nenek sihir tua satu itu! Untung besok kita sudah boleh masuk istana!"

"Hahaha! Betul! Betul! Besok kita akan melemparkan nenek sinting itu ke kuali besar lalu merebusnya dengan minyak!"

Hah? Mereka ini sedang bicara apa, sih? Kok sepertinya mengelantur dan tidak jelas juntrungannya? Dan siapa maksud mereka 'nenek' itu? Apa maksudnya Ibusuri? Kalau iya, kenapa mereka sampai bikin rencana aneh-aneh segala tentang merebus dengan minyak? Penasaran, aku pun mendekat. Ya Tian... kok bisa-bisanya ada bau-bau arak seperti ini? Ugh... menciumnya saja aku sudah tidak tahan! Rasanya aku ingin muntah dan pingsan kalau mencium bau seperti ini!

Jadi, dengan agak menahan nafas, aku mendekati mereka berdua. Benar juga! Sial delapan belas turunan! Mereka sekarang sedang duduk berhadapan di sebuah meja batu, masing-masing memegang sepoci arak, dan mabuk-mabukan! Ya Tian! Mereka ini sudah gila atau edan? Bisa-bisanya jendral seperti mereka melakukan tindakan begini rupa!

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei!" Seruku sambil berjalan mendekat dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Mereka menoleh dan memandangiku dengan tatapan tolol begitu. Wajah mereka merah semuanya, begitu juga mata mereka. Sudah kuduga. Mereka benar-benar sedang mabuk! "Kukira kalian sedang melakukan apa malam-malam begini! Ternyata kalian sedang minum mabuk! Memalukan sekali!" Bentakku sambil merampas sebuah botol dari tangan Zhao Yun.

Nah, mereka masih saja memandangiku seperti orang tolol begitu! Malah sekarang wajah mereka jadi aneh sekali!

"Lho? Hei, Jiang Wei! Kau lihat apa yang di depanku?" Tanya Zhao Yun di ambang batas kesadarannya. Tangannya mulai teracung-acung ke arahku. Dengan kesal bukan buatan aku langsung menepis tangannya. Apalagi tangannya berbau arak yang sangat menyengat!

"Iya..." Jiang Wei mengangguk dengan mata melotot juga memandang ke arahku. "Zhao Yun, ada bidadari turun dari khayangan di depan kita!"

A-APA? Rupanya mereka bukan cuma mabuk! Mereka pasti sudah gila mengatai aku bidadari! Aku mendesis sangking kesalnya, dan mestinya akan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya kalau tidak ingat bahwa hari ini sudah malam! Jadi, sambil aku memukulkan botol arak Zhao Yun ke atas meja, aku berseru dengan lantang. "Bidadari apanya? Aku ini Lu Xun! Kalian ini jadi rabun gara-gara pengaruh arak, ya? Ayo cepat pergi tidur!"

Uh-oh...

Sepertinya aku salah mendatangi mereka malam-malam, apalagi menegur mereka. Apalagi memberitahukan siapa aku sebenarnya!

Dengan gerakan yang cepat luar biasa, tiba-tiba Zhao Yun sudah menarik lenganku sampai aku terjatuh ke arahnya!

"Zhao Yun! Apa-apaan ini? Lepaskan aku!"

"Oh, Lu Xun! Kau di sini rupanya! Hahaha! Ayo temani kami minum!" Ajak Zhao Yun sambil menuangkan segelas arak padaku. TIDAAAAAK! Aku tidak mau minum benda itu barang setetes pun! Ya Tian! Mereka berdua ini kenapa sebenarnya? Sial! Harusnya tadi aku tidak meninggalkan pedangku di kamar! Celakaaaaaa!

Jiang Wei langsung datang mendekatiku yang sekarang tidak bisa bergerak atau lari karena dipangku oleh Zhao Yun. "Wah... wah... Lu Xun, aku baru sadar sesuatu..." Jiang Wei cegukan sekali, sebelum kemudian memandangiku dalam-dalam dengan mata melotot. Betapa kagetnya aku saat tangannya berada di pipiku! "Rupanya kau benar-benar mirip perempuan, ya? Hahaha! Sekarang aku jadi ragu kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan!"

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki! Hei, Jiang Wei! Sadarlah!" Dengan panik aku berusaha meronta-ronta, melepaskan diri baik dari Zhao Yun maupun dari Jiang Wei yang sudah jadi gila sangking mabuknya! Kali ini aku tidak peduli lagi kalau aku akan membuat keributan di rumah orang lain malam-malam begini. Yang pasti aku berteriak sekuat-kuatnya meminta tolong! Kalau tidak, kejadian di Han Shou akan terulang lagi! Malah mungkin saja akan jadi lebih gawat!

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku melihat seseorang dari kejauhan. Yangmei!

Yangmei yang panik langsung mengeluarkan empat pasang _piao_nya dan siap-siap untuk melemparkannya. Dia benar-benar kelihatan gusar sekali sampai wajahnya hijau dan asap keluar dari telinganya! Tapi sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat, aku ingin bilang jangan! Tapi bagaimana aku bisa bersuara? Bisa-bisa Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei akan menyadari kedatangannya!

"Nah... nah... nah... Ayo, Lu Xun! Ini arak untukmu!" Zhao Yun yang memang sudah mabuk setengah mati sekarang mengangkat secangkir penuh arak, yang tentu saja akan diberikan untukku! Ya Tian! Matilah aku! Bagaimana sekarang aku bisa keluar dari bahaya seperti ini?

Kembali ke Yangmei. Saat aku menoleh, gadis itu ternyata sudah hilang dari pandangan! Ya Tian! Yangmei...! Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanku di situasi seperti ini!

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan meronta seperti ayam akan dipotong! Habis kalau tidak, aku akan benar-benar mati! "Tidak mau! Tidak mau! Aku tidak bisa minum minuman seperti itu, Zhao Yun!" Seruku dengan sepenuh hati, jiwa, dan raga supaya arak itu tidak jadi diberikan untukku! Berada di sini dan mencium baunya saja sudah membuatku muak! Apalagi kalau harus meminumnya!

Tapi sialnya, aku benar-benar tidak didengarkan! Celaka delapan belas turunan! Jiang Wei mengambil cangkir itu dari tangan Zhao Yun sementara tangannya yang satunya memegang daguku. Didekatkannya cangkir itu sampai benar-benar dekat dengan bibirku! "Jangan bilang begitu, Lu Xun... ayo! Kau harus jadi laki-laki sejati! Hahaha!"

Benar-benar bisa gila kalau aku berada di antara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang sudah mabuk begini! Jangankan saat mereka mabuk, saat mereka sadar saja mereka bisa bertingkah aneh-aneh seperti di Han Shou! Justru ini sih sama sekali bukan laki-laki sejati! Mana ada cerita seorang laki-laki dilihat sejati atau tidaknya dari minum arak? Kalau aku tidak bisa minum arak, apa berarti aku bukan laki-laki sejati? Tidak bisa begitu!

Meski mau berteriak atau menjerit, aku tidak mau membuka mulut karena pasti pada akhirnya akan membuat mulutku dicekoki minuman mengerikan itu! Ya Tian! Ini benar-benar mengerikan!

"Kok... masih juga tidak mau minum?" Jiang Wei kelihatan kesal dalam kemabukannya itu. "Ayo, Lu Xun! Buka mulut!" Benar-benar kali ini dia meminumkannya dengan paksa padaku! Ya Tian... minuman apa ini? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti kenapa banyak orang bisa suka pada sesuatu yang seperti ini! Bukan cuma minuman ini tidak enak dan aneh rasanya, tetapi ini juga membuat otakku serasa lumpuh dan tidak bisa berpikir!

Benar-benar minuman memuakkan!

Sangking tidak tahannya dicekoki arak sebanyak itu, aku memalingkan wajahku jauh-jauh dari Jiang Wei! Aku terbatuk-batuk gara-gara kehabisan nafas, sampai-sampai memuntahkan arak yang kuminum! Ya Tian... rasanya aku seperti akan mati saja...!

"Lho... Lu Xun, kau ini bagaimana...?" Aku bisa mendengar suara Jiang Wei yang masih mabuk dalam sela-sela nafasku yang terengah-engah. "Payah... tidak mau minum... kau bukan laki-laki sejati, ya?"

"E-enak saja...! Aku... tentu saja aku... laki-laki sejati!" Bantahku masih dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Hei, Jiang Wei... Rasanya benar juga... jangan-jangan dia memang bukan laki-laki sejati!" Zhao Yun menyeletuk. EEEEHHHH? Apa maksudnya itu? "Kau kan tadi bilang sendiri kau ragu dia ini laki-laki atau perempuan..."

Jiang Wei mengangguk-angguk dengan keadaan mabuk begitu, benar-benar seperti orang tak waras! Yang lebih membuatnya tidak waras adalah, tiba-tiba saja kedua tangannya menggenggam ikat pinggang dan celana yang kupakai! "Benar juga... kalau begitu... kita harus selidiki dia ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan...! Hei, Zhao Yun?"

Zhao Yun tertawa terbahak-bahak! Ya Tian! Sekarang mereka mau apa lagi? Benar-benar aku dalam bahaya luar biasa besar! Bahkan berada di mulut singa dan buaya saja masih jauh lebih baik daripada ini! "Ide bagus, Jiang Wei! Aku juga penasaran! Hahaha!"

Dengan satu kata itu, Jiang Wei pun dengan gelak tawa mulai melakukan aksinya!

"JANGAAAAAAAN!"

BYUUUURRRR!

Ya Tian... apa itu? Air bah?

"Jangan sentuh Lu Xun lagi, dasar makhluk-makhluk tidak berbudaya!" Aku menoleh ke belakang, dan menemukan Yangmei dengan sebak besar air dingin berjalan dengan langkah seribu. Begitu sampai di depan kami, dia langsung memukul-mukulkan bak itu ke Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun yang sudah setengah tidak sadarkan diri! Ya Tian! Ternyata tadi Yangmei menghilang karena dia ingin mengambil air dan menyiramkan pada mereka berdua supaya mereka sadar dari kemabukan mereka!

"Brengsek! Brengsek! Brengsek!" Yangmei menyumpah dengan gusar bukan buatan! Dia pasti kalap sekali sekarang! "Lu Xun itu laki-laki sejati! Justru kalian yang begitu buta sampai tidak bisa melihatnya-lah yang sebenarnya bukan laki-laki sejati!"

"Meimei! Meimei! Sudahlah! Hentikan!" Seruku panik sambil berusaha menahan serangannya yang membabi-buta itu. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei menurut dan melemparkan bak itu ke samping.

Kulihat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang mulai bergerak. Ya Tian... mereka seperti orang mati saja... Jiang Wei yang paling pertama siuman langsung menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan seperti orang tolol.

"Lho? Sudah pagi, ya?"

Tidak tahu bagaimana terjadinya, entah karena keajaiban atau tidak, sekarang kami sudah kembali ke kamar, dengan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sudah sadarkan diri. Yangmei kembali ke kamarnya sendiri dan melanjutkan kegiatannya merajut mimpi. Kami bertiga sudah mandi, lagi. Sekarang, sesudah mengenakan pakaian tidur yang bersih dan pastinya tidak berbau arak, kami duduk di lantai beralaskan karpet. Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sedari tadi diam saja dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Entah malu, entah menyesal, entah merasa bersalah, pokoknya mereka tidak mau buka mulut meski biasanya mereka sangat banyak omong.

Aku menghela nafas melihat mereka yang dari tadi tetap hening terus. Karena mereka tidak mau bicara, terpaksalah aku yang bicara duluan.

"Kalian berdua ini kenapa?" Tanyaku dengan suara pelan. "Kenapa sampai kalian mabuk-mabukan begitu? Apa ada yang mengganjal hati kalian?"

Mereka masih juga tidak bicara apa-apa. Memandangku saja tidak.

"Jangan hanya diam saja! Katakan sesuatu!" Sekali lagi aku bertanya dengan desahan kuat, sarat rasa frustrasi dan putus asa.

Sebenarnya, minum arak sampai semabuk itu memang bukan sesuatu yang aneh atau jahat. Banyak orang yang melakukannya. Kalau tidak salah, adik angkat Kaisar Liu Bei yang bernama Jendral Zhang Fei sangat gemar minum arak, bahkan kadang sampai mabuk dan mencelakakan banyak orang. Yang dilakukan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun ini jauh dari berbahaya atau merugikan orang lain.

Tapi, bukan itu yang membuatku gelisah. Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, sahabat-sahabatku ini, tidak pernah minum sampai mabuk begitu. Mereka pasti tahu kapan untuk berhenti. Anehnya, kali ini mereka tidak peduli kalau mereka mabuk, bahkan sampai main gila seperti itu. Dan kalau mereka seperti ini, berarti kemungkinan besar ada masalah yang membuat mereka benar-benar frustrasi. Misalkan itu benar, mengapa mereka tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku? Kami bertiga ini sahabat! Di antara kami tidak ada rahasia!

Zhao Yun akhirnya mengangkat wajah. Tatapan matanya bertemu denganku. "Kau sudah tahu, kenapa sekarang bertanya?" Tanyanya, dengan sedikit nada kesal terdengar di suaranya. "Sudah setahun lebih kami berdua tidak melihat Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu barang sedetikpun. Apalagi mereka berdua berada di istana, dengan _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu ada di sana. Kalau begini, bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk mengiyakan. Pandanganku sekarang beralih padanya. "_Lao Zucong_ dengan sengaja membuat kami berdua tidak bisa bertemu dengan mereka. Pasti ada sebuah niat jahat di balik ini!" Tangan Jiang Wei yang mulai mengepal dalam kemarahan tidak luput dari pandanganku. Kenyataannya, kemarahan tak terbendung dari mereka berdua, yang berusaha ditahan-tahan, semuanya aku tahu. "Seharusnya, sejak kami pulang dari Nanman, pernikahan kami sudah harus mulai dibicarakan. Tapi sampai detik ini hal itu tidak pernah disinggung-singgung! Bahkan kami tidak diizinkan bertemu dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying!" Tukasnya dengan penuh amarah.

"Entah apa yang sudah dilakukan _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu pada mereka..." Keluh Zhao Yun sambil mendesis kesal. "Apalagi Zhou Ying. Melihat bagaimana dari awal sepertinya _Lao Zucong_ sudah sangat membenci Zhou Ying, aku ragu apakah sekarang dia sedang baik-baik saja."

Ternyata tentang Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying! Astaga... kenapa aku tidak sadar? Eh, tapi... apa perlu mereka sampai mabuk begitu demi bisa menghilangkan kekhawatiran mereka sementara? Toh, bukankah pada keesokan harinya mereka akan teringat lagi dan jadi khawatir lagi? Ini kan sama sekali tidak ada penyelesaiannya? Untuk apa mereka melakukan hal sia-sia begitu?

Tapi... sebaiknya aku tidak menasihati mereka ini itu. Aku sudah meminta mereka menceritakan semua itu supaya aku bisa menghibur mereka, bukannya malah mencerca dan menegur mereka.

Aku memeluk lutut rapat-rapat. "Begitu..." Aku mengangguk. "Iya. Ibusuri itu menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

"Tentu saja!" Sahut Zhao Yun dengan cepat dan keras. "Kau sih! Tinggal sebegitu jauhnya di Wu! Jadinya, tidak akan merasa khawatir!"

"Enak saja tidak merasa khawatir! Zhou Ying itu adik angkatku! Yan Lu itu sahabatku! Bagaimana bisa tidak khawatir?" Balasku dengan sengit. "Pokoknya, kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Zhou Ying maupun Yan Lu, Ibusuri harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Betul! Betul!" Jiang Wei mengangguk setuju dengan semangat. "Kalau semisalkan beliau tidak mau bertanggung jawab, maka kita bertiga akan menggantikan langit untuk menghukumnya!"

Semakin lama kami semakin sengit saja menumpahkan segala kekesalan, kejengkelan, kemarahan, kekhawatiran, kecemasan, dan kedongkolan kami. Mulai dari mengkhawatirkan dua orang yang sekarang terjebak dalam Istana Cheng Du, dan seorang ibusuri yang menjadi penyebab dari semua ini. Pokoknya benar-benar seru dan heboh sekali! Zhao Yun sampai bahkan membuat daftar apa yang akan dilakukannya kalau berhasil membongkar akal busuk ibusuri!

Namun, kehebohan dan keseruan pembicaraan itu berakhir, menjadi keheningan kembali. Sehening keadaan awal.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Celetuk Jiang Wei. Kali ini dia duluan yang memecah keheningan. "Aku ingin bertanya sesuatu. Boleh?"

"Tentu."

Dia menghela nafas sejenak, memandangi karpet seolah membaca apa yang tertulis di sana. "Jangan-jangan, selama kau kehilangan Yangmei, kau juga merasa seperti ini?"

"Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

"Aku sedang cari tahu. Makanya aku bertanya."

Giliranku yang menghela nafas. Kuangkat wajahku. Ternyata Jiang Wei memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya, begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun. Keduanya menunggu jawabanku, entah kenapa. Memangnya hal itu begitu merisaukan mereka? Atau tepatnya, memangnya pertanyaan itu perlu? Apa masih kurang jelas untuk mereka sampai-sampai harus bertanya lagi? Kupandangi bulan yang sekarang bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Yah... untung saja semua itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Yangmei ada bersamaku sekarang. Dia milikku, dan aku miliknya.

Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun masih menunggu jawabanku. Jadi aku menjawanya. "Iya."

"Hanya 'iya'?" Tanya Zhao Yun tidak puas. "Memangnya yang ada di kepalamu sekarang cuma 'iya'?"

Aku mengangguk. "Memang mau apa lagi?"

"Biasanya kan kau selalu bicara panjang lebar tentang perasaanmu pada Yangmei." Jawab Jiang Wei sambil mendengus. "Kau ini... kalau menjawab dengan panjang lebar sangat membingungkan. Tapi kalau menjawab sesederhana itu, lebih membingungkan lagi!"

"Kalian bingung apanya? Dan aku harus menjelaskan apa?" Tanyaku balik. "Memangnya kalian akan mengerti perasaanku pada Meimei?"

Keduanya kemudian berpandang-pandangan sejenak. Mereka pun hanya bisa menghela nafas dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "Sekarang baru kami mengerti..."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Yah... sama seperti kalian. Aku juga kehilangan Meimei waktu itu. Tapi sekarang setidaknya kalian tahu mereka ada di istana. Sementara aku, waktu aku mengejarnya, aku sama sekali tidak tahu dia ada dimana. Rasanya seperti mengejar-ngejar sesuatu yang selalu bersembunyi dalam kegelapan." Yang terdengar sekarang hanyalah tarikan dan hembusan nafasku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun. Tengah malam ini benar-benar hening sekali, tetapi kami juga tak kunjung terlelap. Mataku kini menatap lurus pada mereka berdua. "Tapi aku tidak duduk-duduk saja di tengah malam sambil merutuki nasib, kemudian minum sampai mabuk dan berusaha menghilangkan rasa khawatir. Aku terus mencarinya tanpa berhenti."

Jiang Wei melebarkan mata saat mendengar ini, kemudian mengangguk lemah dan tertunduk lagi.

Zhao Yun, sebaliknya, malah tersenyum simpul. "Itu kan karena kau tidak bisa minum arak, Lu Xun?"

Aku mengangkat bahu, membalas senyumannya. "Yah, setidaknya aku tidak sampai mengira seorang laki-laki adalah perempuan, mencekokinya dengan arak, dan nyaris membunuhnya." Jawabku dengan nada santai. Kudengar mereka tertawa, tentu saja menertawakan kejadian mengerikan itu lagi. Mereka itu benar-benar... sukanya hanya menertawakan kesulitan orang lain saja... dasar. "Ya sudah. Aku mau tidur saja. Besok kita akan ke istana. Jadi, bersiaplah."

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, selamat tidur, Lu Xun."

"Selamat tidur."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Pagi terasa cepat sekali tiba. Tidak heran, kemarin aku tidur malam sekali.

Tahu-tahu, sekarang kami sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang Istana Cheng Du. Namun, sangat jauh dari prasangka kami semua, gerbang tersebut dibukakan lebar-lebar di hadapan kami! Tidak hanya itu, rombongan dari istana keluar dan dengan begitu meriah menyambut kami semua! Ada Kaisar Liu Bei, ada Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, ada Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Guan Ping, ada Jendral Huang Zhong dan Penasihat Pang Tong, pokoknya mereka semua menyambut kami dengan begitu gembira! Ya Tian! Padahal penyambutan seperti ini sama sekali tidak perlu! Aku sampai salah tingkah dibuatnya!

"Ah, Lu Xun! Yangmei! Kalian benar-benar datang!" Sambut Kaisar dengan senyuman lebar dan hangat. "Ayo! Masuklah! Kenapa kelihatan bingung begitu?"

Bahkan ibusuri yang kami bicarakan kemarin sampai tengah malam tersenyum senang melihat kedatangan kami. "Wah, kami di Shu sudah begitu lama menunggu kehadiran kalian sepasang Phoenix ke Shu! Akhirnya kalian benar-benar tiba!"

Bagaimana bisa tidak bingung? Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun, bahkan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sendiri berkata padaku bahwa masuk ke istana sangat sulit! Bahkan rasanya kami tidak akan disambut dengan baik. Tapi ternyata penyambutannya begini heboh! Ibusuri sendiri sampai dengan ditandu begitu datang untuk melihat kedatangan kami! Ini sih benar-benar mengejutkan dan tidak di sangka-sangka! Aku sampai serba salah dibuatnya!

Dengan cepat dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku dan Yangmei serta yang lainnya segera turun dari punggung kuda kami dan bersoja. "Salam hormat pada Kaisar Liu Bei!"

Kutolehkan kepalaku pada Zhao Yun dan berbisik. "Hei, kau bilang katanya masuk kemari sangat sulit! Ternyata begitu mudahnya bahkan kita disambut dengan ramah!"

"Mana kutahu kalau seperti ini?" Balas Zhao Yun setengah membentak, tetapi tetap berbisik. "Biasanya hanya pengawal yang akan menyampaikan bahwa kami tidak boleh masuk!"

Aneh sekali... tapi baguslah! Lagipula, sekarang berarti Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei bisa masuk ke istana dengan mudah! Ahhh... senangnya!

Kulihat Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu yang juga turun dari kuda mereka, kemudian berlari menghampiri kami! Benar-benar heboh sekali sesudah itu! Aku, Yangmei, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu saling melepas rindu satu sama lain! Akhirnya kami berenam bisa berkumpul lagi seperti dulu! Dan ternyata sama sekali tidak susah! Sangat berbeda dari prasangka buruk kami bahwa perjumpaan ini akan diwarnai dengan begitu banyak kesulitan.

"Akhirnya kalian datang!" Seru Yan Lu girang. "Kenapa begitu kejam tidak pernah membalas surat kami? Dan kalian berdua, kenapa tidak pernah datang berkunjung?" Tanya Yan Lu agak membentak, meski masih tetap tersenyum lebar dan tidak merusak suasana kegembiraan ini.

"Lho? Bukannya kalian yang tidak pernah membalas surat-surat kami?" Tanyaku dan Yangmei bersamaan.

"Surat-surat dari kami juga tidak pernah kalian balas!" Imbuh Jiang Wei.

"Dan lagi, selama ini kami tidak diperboleh masuk istana, apalagi bertemu dengan kalian!" Zhao Yun menambahkan.

Ini membuat Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Aku juga. Jadi... mereka sebenarnya juga tidak pernah mendapat surat dari kami? Dan mereka juga selalu mengirimkan surat tetapi tidak ada yang pernah sampai? Aneh... jangan-jangan surat-surat yang mereka kirim dibuang, dan begitu juga surat-surat yang diterima untuk mereka. Meskipun aku tidak suka menuduh orang lain tanpa bukti, tapi kemungkinan besar pelakunya adalah Ibusuri...

"Ah, sudahlah!" Zhou Ying tiba-tiba menyahut membuyarkan pemikiran kami yang dalam. "Jangan dipikirkan! Yang penting, sekarang kita semua bisa berkumpul bersama seperti dulu lagi! Bukankah ini sesuatu yang sangat menggembirakan? Jangan merusak suasana ini hanya gara-gara hal-hal sepele!"

Sebenarnya, ini bukan hal sepele...

... Tapi kata-kata Zhou Ying memang tidak salah! Ini kan bukan saatnya untuk berpikir keras, apalagi berprasangka buruk dan mencurigai orang lain? Kami sudah bertemu dan mereka berdua rupanya baik-baik saja, tidak kekurangan sesuatu apapun! Itu kan yang penting? Kenyataan itulah yang membuat kami semua bisa tersenyum.

"Iya! Iya! Zhou Ying benar!" Yangmei menyahut. "Ayo kita bersenang-senang saja!" Tentu saja kami menyambut kalimat itu dengan anggukan penuh semangat dan senyuman senang.

Zhao Yun menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. Yaaaaa... kita akan melihat keduanya melepas rasa kangen mereka! "Zhou Ying, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" Tanya Zhao Yun, yang seketika mengagetkan Zhou Ying. Ahahaha... Zhou Ying masih saja mudah kaget dan penakut seperti dulu! "Kau tidak diapa-apakan _Lao Zucong_, kan? Beliau tidak jahat padamu, kan?" Tanya dengan penuh rasa prihatin.

Kami semua begitu senang saat melihat Zhou Ying tersenyum manis. "Kau ini bicara apa, Zhao Yun? Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi?" Tanyanya sambil tertawa kecil. "_Lao Zucong_ sangat baik padaku dan pada Yan Lu! Beliau tidak hanya mendidikku agar menjadi putri yang baik, tetapi juga sangat memperhatikan dan menyayangiku! Kenyataannya, semua sangat baik padaku! Aku senang sekali berada di tempat ini!" Jawabnya dengan penuh rasa gembira. Zhou Ying menoleh ke arah Yan Lu sekilas. "Ya kan, Yan Lu?"

Yan Lu mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar. "Tentu saja!"

Ahhh... syukurlah kalau begitu! Ya Tian... sia-sia saja kalau begitu selama ini kami mengkhawatirkan mereka berdua. Apalagi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang sampai-sampai minum mabuk untuk menghilangkan kekhawatiran mereka. Rupanya kekhawatiran itu sangat amat sia-sia! Kedua jendral Shu itu menghela nafas sambil tersenyum lega, sebelum mulut mereka komat-kamit memanjatkan ucapan terima kasih pada langit dan bumi. Hahaha! Benar-benar berlebihan! Bahkan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sampai kebingungan melihatnya!

Tapi... tidak bisa tidak... aku menyadari sesuatu.

Zhou Ying itu anak dari Penasihat Zhou Yu, dan ia sangat bisa menutupi ekspresinya yang sebenarnya dari orang lain. Yan Lu juga sama. Berguru pada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang tentu membuatnya dapat mengelabuhi kami. Tapi aku... aku seorang ahli strategi, dan aku bisa tahu kalau mereka sebenarnya berkata bohong tadi. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sebenarnya sedang menutup-nutupi sesuatu...

Tapi apa? Dan kenapa?

Kalau memang _Lao Zucong_ melakukan kejahatan pada mereka, kenapa mereka tidak mau memberitahukannya pada kami?

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Betapa kagetnya aku saat tiba-tiba Yangmei memukul punggungku! "Kenapa kau diam saja dan melamun begitu? Mereka semua sudah masuk, lho! Ayo cepat!" Seru Yangmei sambil tertawa gembira dan berlari mengejar keempat teman kami.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Ah, sudahlah. Kalau mereka tidak mau memberitahu sekarang, suatu saat nanti mereka pasti akan menceritakannya juga. Lagipula, memang sebaiknya tidak berpikir seperti ini sekarang. Kami sudah berkumpul lagi, dan ini saatnya untuk melakukan hal-hal yang menyenangkan! Bukannya sibuk mencampuri urusan orang lain! Kaisar Liu Bei dan yang lainnya menyambut kami dengan gembira, bahkan Ibusuri Shu!

Meski aku tahu... senyuman ibusuri pun palsu...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Hari ini benar-benar mengasyikkan sekali!

Tahu kenapa? Karena hari ini, sesudah setahun lebih tidak bertemu, Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying serta Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu mengisi waktu mereka dengan berduaan sepanjang hari. Tapi, bagian yang paling mengasyikkan adalah aku dan Yangmei dengan iseng mengganggu acara berduan kedua pasang kekasih itu! Bukannya apa-apa. Aku bahkan sudah memperingatkan Yangmei itu tidak melakukan hal iseng begitu. Tapi Yangmei bilang bahwa dia masih sangat kesal karena ketika kami berada di Wu, sesudah sekian lama berpisah dan mengisi waktu dengan berduaan, mereka berempat selalu datang menganggu! Contohnya adalah pada saat aku mengajari Yangmei cara menulis namaku.

Dan sekarang, gantian kami berdua yang mengganggu mereka...

"Pergi sana! Dasar orang-orang kurang kerjaan! Bersama kalian, kami bisa sial delapan belas turunan!"

"Kalian berdua itu harusnya Phoenix lambang cinta kasih dan keharmonisan sepasang kekasih! Sekarang malah mengganggu orang yang berduaan!"

Yah... begitulah seruan marah dari Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei.

Tapi... Hahaha! Rasanya puas dan menyenangkan sekali, ya? Pokoknya aku dan Yangmei melakukan apa saja mulai menguping pembicaraan mereka yang begitu romantis, meski agak berlebihan, sampai menyeletuk setiap pembicaraan mereka! Yah, jadilah aku tertular sifat nakal Yangmei...

"Hahaha! Lu Xun, asyik sekali, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Yangmei tertawa bangga. "Ini sebagai pembalasan pada mereka karena menganggu waktu-waktu berduaan kita selama di Jian Ye!"

Aku pun tidak punya pilihan lain selain tertawa, baik karena mengingat wajah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang sangking gusarnya sampai hijau, maupun karena tingkah Yangmei yang kelihatan bangga luar biasa ini! Yahhh... mengingat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang bahkan mengejar kami dengan tombak seolah kami ini babi hutan buruan, dan akan membunuh kami, rasanya membuat kami tertawa terpingkal-pingkal!

Kalau keadaannya sungguh menyenangkan begini, rasanya semuanya akan baik-baik saja...

Pada akhirnya, aku dan Yangmei juga berjalan berdua saja melewati taman Istana Cheng Du yang penuh dengan pohon-pohon _dao_. Pohon-pohon ini sama indahnya dengan yang ada di kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Yangmei, masih dengan nakalnya, memanjat sebuah pohon _dao_ dan mengajakku juga memanjat, seperti yang selalu kami lakukan di Wu! Tapi ini kan bukan di istana sendiri dimana kami bisa melakukan seenaknya? Jadi aku menyuruh Yangmei segera turun, dan duduk-duduk di bawah pohon _dao_ saja.

Barulah aku sadar sesuatu sekarang. Biasanya kalau kami datang, Kaisar Liu Bei akan meminta kami menghadap. Kali ini, kami dibiarkan begitu saja. Kenapa sekarang kami tidak diacuhkan, ya?

Hmmm... mungkin beliau sedang sibuk dan banyak urusan. Yahhh... mungkin besok baru kami akan dipanggil menghadap.

"Lu Xun!"

"Hah!"

Tidak ada angin tidak ada hujan, tiba-tiba saja Yangmei meremas tanganku erat-erat! Lho? Ada apa ini memangnya? Tidak cuma itu, dia bahkan langsung menatapku dengan tajam, lurus, dan tanpa berkedip! Tatapannya bahkan lebih aneh daripada tatapan seperti ingin melahap yang biasanya ia tunjukkan padaku. Aku cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan, dan agak tegang juga, sih... "Kenapa, Meimei?"

Yangmei mendengus seperti banteng. "Dengarkan aku, Lu Xun! Pokoknya..." Ujarnya dengan suara rendah, sebelum volume suaranya meningkat dengan sangat drastis! "... aku akan membantumu membawa kedamaian di China!"

Ya Tian! Yangmei ini bicara apa, sih? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia kelihatan serius begitu, dan mengatakan hal yang tidak kalah serius juga? Kalau begini aku kan jadi kaget dan ngeri sendiri? Saat dia berkata begitu, rasanya nafasku tertahan dan jantungku berhenti!

"I-iya... tentu saja!" Aku mengangguk dengan cepat, masih agak gugup. "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata begitu?"

Putri kecil itu memonyongkan bibir dan menggembungkan pipi. Sekarang aku tidak tahu dia ini sebenarnya kesal, atau senang, atau gemas, atau marah, atau apalah! Yang pasti, menunjukkan wajah lucu begitu, siapa yang tidak akan tertawa melihatnya? "Aku selama ini berpikir, Lu Xun!" Jawabnya dengan tegas dan lantang. Untung saja di sini tidak ada orang yang mendengarnya. Mana suara Yangmei sangat keras pula! "Kau Phoenix, aku juga! Tapi kau adalah Feng, dan aku adalah Huang! Kau punya tugas, pertama-tama untuk menyelamatkanku dan melepaskanku dari kegelapan. Ya, kan?"

Aku mengangguk, masih tidak mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara.

"Lalu yang kedua, kau punya tugas untuk membawa kedamaian! Nah, tugasmu yang kedua ini juga tugasku!" Lanjut Yangmei, masih dengan suara yang begitu penuh semangat dan tekat kuat. "Lalu aku berpikir, Lu Xun. Kenapa kau menyelematkan aku dulu, baru sesudah itu membawa kedamaian di China? Dan akhirnya... aku mendapatkan jawabannya!" Serunya dengan senyum lebar, memperlihatkan giginya, dan dengan satu jari telunjuk terangkat. "Karena kau menyelamatkan aku, bukan supaya setelah itu aku ongkang-ongkang kaki dan santai-santai saja hidup bersama denganmu! Tapi supaya sesudah itu kita bisa bersama-sama membawa kedamaian di China! Ya, kan?"

Aku terhenyak.

Yangmei masih saja menunggu jawabanku dengan senyum yang makin lebar. Kelihatannya senyumnya tidak bisa lebih lebar dari ini.

Dan aku hanya bisa membalas senyumnya itu juga. "Kau merasa keberatan, Meimei?"

Dia menggeleng dengan sepenuh kekuatan, sampai-sampai rasanya kepalanya bisa terlepas dari lehernya. "Tentu saja tidak! Sama sekali tidak keberatan!" Jawabnya setengah berteriak. "Mana bisa aku merasa keberatan? Aku ini bodoh, tidak penting, tidak pintar, dan tidak hebat! Tapi kau masih saja mau mempercayakanku tugas sebesar itu. Sekarang, bagaimana aku bisa merasa keberatan? Justru aku merasa senang dan berterima kasih sekali!" Jawabnya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tegas, jujur, tetapi sangat tulus dan polos.

Benar-benar... jawaban yang Yangmei sekali, ya?

Kubelai lembut rambutnya, tak lantas menjawabnya. Yangmei masih menatapku dengan mata peraknya yang bulat dan bening seperti air. Kenapa dia berbicara seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tahu kalau dia sekarang hanya ingin berusaha membantuku, melakukan apapun yang aku ingin dia lakukan, atau apa saja untuk bisa membuatku senang.

"Kau baru sadar sekarang?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa kecil. Putri kecilku itu membelalakkan matanya sangking terkejut. "Aku sudah pernah bilang, kan? Aku matahari, dan kau bulan. Aku memberikan padamu cahayaku bukan cuma agar kau bisa memilikinya seorang diri. Tapi supaya kau bisa bersinar di malam hari..."

Yangmei mengangguk pelan. "Ohhh... iya juga, ya..." Kemudian dia tertawa sendiri. "Wah, bodoh juga aku baru tahu sekarang..."

Tangan Yangmei naik ke atas kepalanya, bersentuhan dengan tanganku yang sedang mengelus rambutnya. Digenggamnya tanganku, sebelum ditariknya mendekati wajahnya. Perlahan, ia melepaskan sarung tanganku. Dengan begini, aku bahkan bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya yang hangat. Tidak sampai di situ, Yangmei mencium tanganku dan menempelkannya pada kedua belah pipinya.

"Meimei...?" Tanyaku sedikit bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa, kan?" Ia balik bertanya. "Habis, aku suka sekali tanganmu!"

Ya Tian... Yangmei ini benar-benar jujur luar biasa. "Memangnya apa yang kau sukai? Tanganku biasa-biasa saja dan telapaknya kasar."

Yangmei menggeleng. "Bukan itu! Memang sih tanganmu tidak terlihat istimewa atau kulitnya halus atau kukunya rapi. Tapi tanganmu selalu lembut! Dan selalu bisa memberikan kehangatan! Aku suka sekali!" Ujarnya. Sangking jujurnya aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin sekali bisa punya tangan sepertimu!"

Kali ini aku menggerakkan kedua tanganku ke belakang kepalanya. Kutarik ia dalam pelukanku. "Pasti bisa, kok..." Balasku dengan lembut. "Suatu saat nanti pasti bisa..."

Yangmei... Yangmei... aku sampai tidak punya kata-kata untuk menjelaskan dirinya.

Akhirnya, jadilah kami pun berduaan seperti layaknya Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu serta Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. Untungnya, kami berdua tidak mendapat gangguan apa-apa. Dan aku harap, mereka juga tidak, selain gangguan dari kami tadi. Begitu hari sudah mulai senja, aku dan Yangmei kembali ke _Wenchangdian_ tempat kami akan menginap, seperti biasa. Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun sudah menunggu kami dengan makanan berlimpah di atas meja makan. Kami berenam makan malam dengan lahap sambil bercerita mengenai masa lalu yang sudah terjadi. Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei bercerita saat mereka di Nanman. Kata mereka, makanan di situ rasanya benar-benar luar biasa aneh dan tidak pernah mereka temukan seumur hidup mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga menceritakan mengenai kemenangan yang gilang gemilang di sana. Wah, aku sampai kagum dengan kepandaian can kecerdikan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang berhasil menundukkan daerah Nanman itu! Benar-benar di Tiga Kerajaan ini, tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kepandaian beliau!

Sesudah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, gantian Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu yang bercerita bahwa selama berada di sini, mereka jarang masak karena _Lao Zucong_ sering membawakan makanan yang enak-enak untuk mereka. Selain itu, mereka juga mengatakan bahwa _Lao Zucong_ selalu memberikan perhatian yang luar biasa, sampai-sampai Zhou Ying berkata bahwa ia merasa diperlakukan _Lao Zucong_ seperti cucu kandungnya sendiri...

Yah, begitulah kata dua putri itu. Entah benar atau bohong.

Tapi, aku juga tidak mau membicarakannya. Setidaknya untuk sekarang. Sebenarnya aku juga bertanya-tanya mengapa kami makan-makan sendiri seperti ini. Bukankah biasanya Kaisar akan mengadakan perjamuan? Tapi yah... daripada mengganggu suasana yang menyenangkan seperti ini, sebaiknya aku tutup mulut saja.

Sesudah acara makan-makan, seketika _Wenchangdian_ dijajah oleh tiga putri yang ternyata lebih berkuasa ini! Entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan, yang jelas kami bertiga para laki-laki diusir dengan sangat tidak terhormat! Katanya mereka akan mengobrol masalah wanita dan tidak boleh ada pria yang masuk. Heran... mereka ini apa-apaan, sih? Kalau gadis-gadis berkumpul dan mengusir semua yang ada, berarti kemungkinannya cuma satu. Mereka pasti sedang heboh bergosip...

Tidak punya pilihan lain, kami bertiga berjalan tak tentu arah dan tujuan. Malam-malam begini, kami diusir... ada-ada saja...

"Tidak masalah! Tidak masalah!" Jiang Wei mencoba menghibur. "Biarkan saja gadis-gadis itu mengurusi hidupnya! Kita juga mengurusi hidup kita sendiri!"

Aku tertawa sambil menepuk bahunya. "Kau benar, Jiang Wei!" Sahutku. "Ngomong-ngomong, sesudah berbicara dengan Yan Lu, apa katanya tentang pernikahan kalian? Kapan akan dilaksanakan?" Kemudian aku juga berpaling ke arah Zhao Yun. "Dan kau juga, Zhao Yun. Bagaimana dengan Zhou Ying? Sudah ada kabar? Penasihat Zhou Yu sudah tidak sabar menunggu hari pernikahanmu dan Zhou Ying!"

Secara bersamaan, keduanya mendesah lesu. Kalau begitu... pasti kabar buruk...

"Zhou Ying bilang padaku, bahwa dia sudah sering mengatakan hal ini pada _Lao Zucong_ maupun Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei. Tapi jawaban yang dia dapatkan selalu hanya bahwa beliau berdua belum menemukan hari dan waktu yang tepat." Jawab Zhao Yun. Kelihatan lesu bercampur putus asa bercampur sedih.

Jiang Wei mengangguk pelan. "Yan Lu juga berkata begitu."

Melihat kedua temanku begini lesu dan tidak bersemangat, aku jadi tertular. Desahan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku sementara aku menepuk bahu mereka berdua. "Kalian bersabarlah, ya..." Kataku berusaha menghibur. "Yang penting kalian berada di istana sekarang. Kalau sudah begini, berbicara dengan Kaisar Liu Bei pasti jadi lebih mudah. Ini tidak akan lama..."

Merek berdua mengulaskan senyum tipis. Semoga mereka menjadi lebih baik dengan perkataanku.

"Baiklah! Sudah diputuskan! Kita akan pergi besok!"

Wah, apa itu, ya? Tengah kami berjalan tak tentu arah begini, tiba-tiba terdengar suara teriakan begitu, yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh sorakan setuju beberapa orang. Kalau tidak salah, suara orang yang berteriak itu suara Jendral Huang Zhong, jendral veteran dari Shu yang sudah sangat tua. Sementara suara yang bersorak setuju itu pasti suara Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai.

Penasaran, aku mengajak Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei ke sana. "Hei, coba kita lihat ada apa di sana! Yuk!"

Maka kami bertiga berlari-lari kecil ke arah sumber suara itu. Ternyata, di atas sebuah paviliun untuk duduk-duduk, keempat orang seperti sedang berdiskusi. Kami bergegas meuju ke paviliun tersebut sebelum bersoja dan menyapa semua yang ada di sana. Baru sesudah itu menanyakan apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Begini!" Guan Suo mulai menjelaskan dengan gembira dan penuh semangat. "Baru saja beberapa minggu yang lalu Jendral Huang Zhong dan kakak pertama pulang dari Istana Chang An! Lalu, Jendral Huang Zhong bilang bahwa anak muda zaman sekarang tidak pernah dilatih dengan keras, makanya disiplinnya jadi kedor! Pada akhirnya, kami bertiga lalu meminta Jendral Huang Zhong mengadakan latihan itu untuk kami bertiga! Lagipula, aku memang merasa kemampuanku masih sangat rendah!"

"Aku juga! Selama di Chang An, aku merasa jadi jendral yang paling payah sendiri!" Imbuh Guan Ping.

"Apalagi aku! Saat di Nanman, aku nyaris saja mati gara-gara bertarung dengan seorang kepala suku!" Ma Dai menyahut.

Aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun ber-ohhh ria. Jadi itu maksudnya. Mereka akan pergi besok entah kemana untuk berlatih...

"Ya sudah kalau begitu!" Ucap Jiang Wei sambil berlalu. "Kami cuma mampir bertanya saja!"

"Kami permisi dulu! Selamat berlatih dan semoga berhasil!" Zhao Yun juga ikut pergi.

Namun sebelum mereka sempat melangkahkan kaki keluar dari paviliun ini, mereka sudah ditarik duluan oleh Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Ma Dai yang kelihatan kesal bukan buatan! "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa! Kalian berdua juga harus ikut berlatih dengan kami! Lagipula, kalian termasuk orang-orang muda yang disiplinnya kendor!" Bentak Ma Dai dengan sengit bukan buatan! Aku cuma bisa tertawa geli melihat tingkah para jendral Shu ini.

"Apalagi kau, Jiang Wei! Memalukan sekali sampai jatuh terpeleset dari punggung gajah!" Tambah Guan Suo sambil menuding Jiang Wei.

"Hei! Itu kan hanya karena tidak hati-hati saja!"

Kali ini, sementara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei masih enggan-engganan, Jendral Huang Zhong yang rambut dan jenggotnya sudah beruban itu maju ke arah mereka dengan langkah lebar dan tegap! "Kalian berdua juga harus ikut!" Dengan satu bentakan dan acungan jari telunjuk itu, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei kelihatan ngeri sendiri dan akhirnya tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut. Benar-benar aku sampai setengah mati menahan tawa melihat mereka! "Kalian ini masih hijau dan tidak punya pengalaman! Dan kau juga, Zhao Yun! Jangan mentang-mentang merasa kemampuan bertarungmu hebat, lantas sombong! Hei, bocah, sekilas aku lihat di Gunung Ding Jun, kau masih tidak bisa menghadapi alam!"

"Benar itu!" Guan Suo juga ikut membentak. "Kalian tidak punya nyali! Benar-benar bukan laki-laki sejati!"

"Enak saja bukan laki-laki sejati!" Seru Zhao Yun dengan sengit. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Besok aku akan ikut kalian berlatih dan kita akan lihat siapa yang laki-laki sejati sebenarnya!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk tegas dan mantap. "Kalau Zhao Yun pergi, aku juga akan pergi! Aku akan ikut berlatih!"

Melihat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei jadi penuh semangat begini, aku jadi bisa tersenyum lega. Yahhh... baguslah kalau mereka bisa mengalihkan pikiran sementara dari urusan pernikahan. Memang sih hal itu tidak boleh ditunda-tunda urusannya. Tapi kalau terlalu keras memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak dalam jangkauan tangan, pasti nanti akan jadi frustrasi sendiri dan tidak bisa berpikiran jernih.

"Tapi masalahnya..." Tiba-tiba Jiang Wei menyeletuk. "Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Dia jadi sendirian kalau tidak ada kami. Apalagi sekarang setiap malam _Wenchangdian_ selalu dijajah oleh tiga putri berkuasa itu..."

Zhao Yun mengangguk sambil memasang tampang berpikir keras. "Kasihan juga kalau Lu Xun setiap malam diusir dari _Wenchangdian_ dan sendirian. Kan merana sekali..."

Sebenarnya sih mereka tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku seperti itu...

Ma Dai dan Guan Suo saling berpandang-pandangan, sebelum memberikan senyum lebar. "Lho? Justru kami mengadakan latihan ini besok, supaya Lu Xun bisa ikut serta!"

"Aku boleh ikut?" Tanyaku dengan mata berbinar-binar. Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget? Maksudku, aku kan bukan orang Shu? Tapi mereka memperbolehkanku ikut pelatihan seperti ini! Makin terkejut saja aku saat melihat mereka tersenyum lebar sambil mengangguk yakin. Dengan penuh rasa gembira, aku segera bersoja dalam-dalam dan berterima kasih. "Terima kasih banyak! Aku merasa sangat senang sekali jika boleh ikut!"

Lagi-lagi Ma Dai dan Guan Suo menyengir lebar.

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Pokoknya Lu Xun tidak boleh ikut!" Seru Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun bersamaan sambil merangkulku erat-erat, seolah aku sedang dalam bahaya besar! Lho memangnya kenapa? "Alasan kalian mengajak Lu Xun ikut, supaya kalian bukan jadi yang paling payah, kan?"

"A-APA?" Kaget bukan buatan, aku cuma bisa menoleh memandang ke yang lain. Ternyata kebodohanku dalam bertarung sudah menjadi rahasia umum! Bahkan di Shu! AHHHHH! Memalukan sekali aku ini...!

Kedua jendral Shu itu tersenyum garing mendengar Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun. "Wah, ketahuan ya..." Guan Suo cuma bisa menggaruk-garuk kepala sendiri. "Yahhh... sebenarnya begitulah. Kalian berdua sering bercerita kalau Lu Xun bertarungnya payah sekali. Bagaimana kami tidak terpikir untuk mengajaknya? Kalau begini, setidaknya kami tidak mungkin jadi peringkat yang terendah dalam pelatihan ini..." Jelasnya sambil menyengir kuda.

"APA?" Jendral Huang Zhong yang sudah tua itu membentak sambil menggebrak meja, membuat semua ketakutan. Kegalakannya jendral tua itu sangat mengerikan! "Jadi itu alasan kalian ingin mengajak Lu Xun, bocah? Dasar kalian semua bukan laki-laki sejati!" Kemudian jendral tua itu dengan segera menoleh dengan cepat ke arahku. Anehnya, saat memandangku, ekspresinya berubah jadi ramah. Hahaha... lucu sekali ya orang-orang Shu ini... "Lu Xun, kau juga harus ikut! Nanti aku akan mengajarimu agar bisa memberi pelajaran pada bocah-bocah brengsek ini!"

Aku mengangguk kuat sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, meski dalam hati aku menahan tawa melihat Jendral Huang Zhong dan 'bocah-bocah hijau'nya. Baiklah! Pokoknya besok aku harus ikut dan membuktikan pada semuanya kalau aku tidak sepayah yahng mereka kira! "Baiklah! Aku akan ikut!" Seruku dengan tangan terkepal.

"Lho?"

Satu suara dari Guan Ping mengagetkan kami semua. Sekarang enam pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. Namun matanya hanya menatap tajam ke arahku. Aku sampai tertegun saat melihat tatapan matanya yang menusuk padaku. Kenapa... Guan Ping memandangku seperti itu? Seperti aku ini musuhnya? Seolah tatapannya itu tidak cukup mengejutkanku, pertanyaannya lebih mengejutkan lagi. "Memangnya Lu Xun akan ikut dengan kita?" Tanyanya. Nadanya memang datar, tapi aku bisa merasakan ada sedikit nada ketus pada suaranya.

Guan Suo dan Ma Dai yang masih tidak tahu apa-apa hanya tertawa. "Tentu saja, kakak pertama! Makin ramai kan makin asyik!" Jawab Guan Suo, masih riang seperti biasanya.

"Jangan bilang nyalimu ciut gara-gara seorang Phoenix ikut dengan kita!" Imbuh Ma Dai juga tertawa.

"Aku akan tetap ikut." Jawab Guan Ping cepat sebelum ia berdiri dan keluar dari paviliun itu. "Dimana tempat latihannya?"

"Di Gunung Qing Cheng! Sebelah barat kota Cheng Du! Tempat itu masih belum dikelola dan sangat cocok menjadi tempat berlatih!" Jawab Jendral Huang Zhong. "Gunung itu berada di seberang Sungai Min yang bercabang menjadi tiga sungai kecil."

Sesudah mendengar jawaban itu, Guan Ping mengangguk, bersoja, dan meninggalkan tempat. Aneh... kenapa sesudah tahu aku juga ikut dalam latihan ini, dia kelihatan tidak senang? Dan kenapa sedari tadi memandangku seperti itu? Padahal, Guan Ping itu kan juga temanku? Apa aku pernah berbuat salah padanya, ya?

"Kalau begitu, bocah-bocah hijau! Besok pagi aku akan menunggu kalian di Gunung Qing Cheng! Sekarang, istirahatlah yang banyak untuk pelatihan besok yang berat!" Jendral Huang Zhong berpesan sebelum keluar dari paviliun itu juga. Pada akhirnya, Guan Suo dan Ma Dai juga berpamitan pada kami dan kembali untuk beristirahat. Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun juga mengajakku kembali ke _Wenchangdian_. Aku mengangguk dan ikut.

Tapi... aku masih penasaran... kenapa Guan Ping seperti itu, ya?

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 3 (The Sign) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Kalo lupa, silahkan sodara baca prolog dari cerita ini...

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 7 (Letter from An Old Friend) kalo lupa~~~

Wokey~ Yahhh... saya nggak tau apa pikiran sodara saat membaca chapter ini. Entah kenapa, pas saya mengedit chapter ini sebelum dipublish, saya banyak banget menemukan hal-hal random dalam chapter ini... Wkwkwkw... Sangking bingungnya, saya sampe nggak tau harus ngasih judul chap ini. Akhirnya, saya milih 'Reunion' karena setidaknya di sini adalah 2 reunion. Yang pertama adalah reunion Cao Cao dengan Yuan Shao, sementara yang kedua adalah reunion Lu Xun dan Yangmei dengan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dkk...

Oh iya~ Di chap selanjutnya kan menceritakan tentang 5 cowo ini pergi untuk latihan~ Hohoho~ saya nggak sabar pengen cepet publish chap itu~ Ehm, nggak nyambung, sih... tapi entah kenapa saya jadi teringat ama Group Band Korea bernama 'B1A4' (baca: Be Ane A Four) yang katanya namanya diambil dari 4 orang yang punya golongan darah A, sementara yang satunya golongan darah B. Entah kenapa, saya jadi membayangkan 5 orang ini bakal jadi 'Wu1Shu4' Karena ada 4 yang dari Shu dan 1 yang dari Wu... (Lagian, akuilah... 5 cowo bizhounen ini memang cakep2 kayak band Korea, kan? *coret*Apalagi Lu Xun... Wah, TOP BGT nggak ada matinya~~~*coret*) Yah, pokoknya ditunggu aja chapnya~

That's all for today's chap! Update selanjutnya, seperti biasa~~ Minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama~ Zai jian!


	13. Young Warriors Gathering

Haloooo~~

BTW, saya mau mengkoreksi... Di chap minggu lalu, kalo nggak salah saya bilang yang pergi berlaih tuh 5 orang, 4 dari Shu dan 1 dari Wu... Sesudah itu, barulah saya nyadar saya nggak teliti pas menghitung... Ternyata ada 5 orang Shu dan 1 dari Wu~~~ jadi totalnya ada 6 orang~~~ WAAAAAAA~~~ nggak bisa jadi B1A4... =3= *dihajar masa gara2 nggak penting*

INTERMEZZO NGGAK PENTING: Baru2 ini, saya baca sebuah novel berjudul "The Idiot". Ini novel jadul buanget. Mungkin hampir sama jadul dengan Samkok. Bedanya, Samkok dari China, sementara novel ini dari Russia... (tapi, bagaimanapun jadulnya novel ini, menurut saya masih tetep lebih bagus daripada novel2 murahan nggak bermakna di zaman sekarang). Entah kenapa... saya ngerasa sedikit banyak chara2 di novel tersebut agak mirip ama chara2 di FF saya ini... . Si Main Hero, seorang pangeran Russia bernama Lev Nikolayevich Myshkin mirip buanget ama Lu Xun. Trus pangeran ini tuh ceritanya jatuh cinta ama seorang cewe yang benernya notabene jahat dan sifatnya nggak bener bernama Anastassya Filippovna Barashkov, yang saya selalu bayangkan sebagai Yangmei (precisely, Yangmei pas lagi jahat2nya di **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"**). Trus ada cewe lain yang bener2 baek hati bernama Aglaya Yepanchins, yang jatuh cinta ama si pangeran, menurut saya mirip ama Zhou Ying. Padahal, ada cowo laen yang suka ama si Aglaya ini bernama Gavril Ardalyonovich Ivolgin, yang udah pastinya kayak Zhao Yun. Trus, ada character yang agak antagonis bernama Parfyon Semyonovich Rogozhin (karena dia jatuh cinta juga ama si Anastassya yang notabene udah disayangi ama si pangeran, tapi dia cintanya dengan cinta yang... errrr... bernafsu getu), yang udah pastinya kayak si Cao Pi~~~

Jadilah akhirnya novel Russia ini bertransformasi jadi novel China, jika dibaca oleh seorang Pyro yang edan... Untung aja pengarang buku ini udah almarhumah sejak dulu dulu dulu dulu~~~ banget

That's all. Itu aja intermezzonya. Maaf saya ngomongin hal2 nggak penting kayak gini...

Wokey~~~ Tiga chapter mulai dari sekarang akan berisi joke2 yang (moga2) menggigit dan membuat anda teribur... XDDDD Kenapa? Karena sesudah 3 chap itu, kita bakal mulai masuk koflik yang sesungguhnya dari cerita "**Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze**" ini... Jadi, sebelum sodara masuk ke chapter2 yang berat dan dark, silahkan nikmati 3 chap ringan2 ini dulu~~~

Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

WAAAAAHHHH! Rasanya semangat sekali! Hari ini kami berenam akan bersama pergi ke Gunung Qing Cheng(1) untuk dilatih oleh Jendral Huang Zhong yang sudah sangat veteran itu! Bagaimana bisa tidak semangat? Latihan bersama dengan teman-teman yang sebaya adalah hal yang sangat menyenangkan! Apalagi, bukannya sombong, mengingat aku adalah yang paling tinggi kemampuannya dalam bertarung, pasti aku tidak akan mengalami kesulitan! Hahaha!

Hanya saja, bagaimanapun, aku agak sedikit khawatir dengan Lu Xun...

Ya, aku tahu dia ahli strategi yang paling pandai memikirkan taktik. Ya, aku tahu dia punya kekuatan cahaya yang luar biasa. Ya, aku tahu dia itu Phoenix. Tapi, ya, ya, ya, aku juga tahu kalau Lu Xun ini paling tidak bisa bertarung hanya mengandalkan senjata biasa!

Hmmm... kupikir Lu Xun tidak terlalu pusing memikirkannya. Jadi kenapa aku harus khawatir?

"Waaaah! Seumur hidup, aku belum pernah ikut yang namanya pelatihan di gunung-gunung!" Seru Jiang Wei dengan semangat sembari kami berjalan melintasi hutan yang lebat yang sepi dan jarang dilalui orang.

Guan Suo mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga belum pernah! Rasanya benar-benar tidak sabar!"

"Kalau aku sih sudah pernah! Dulu aku pernah berlatih seperti ini selama masih di Xi Liang bersama kakak sepupuku, Ma Chao, dan yang lain-lainnya!" Sahut Ma Dai dengan sedikit sok. Hah? Ma Chao? Ma Chao kan juga salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu sepertiku? Wah, aku baru tahu kalau Ma Chao juga bukan berasal dari Shu! "Dan tidak perlu bersemangat begitu. Kita kan tidak tahu apa kita bisa keluar dari latihan ini hidup-hidup..."

Kalimat terakhirnya membuat kami semua merinding ketakutan...

"Oh, aku baru tahu kalau Jendral Ma Chao itu berasal dari Xi Liang!" Sahutku menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Dia kakak sepupumu?"

Ma Dai mengangguk. "Ma Chao itu kakak sepupuku. Dia juga sebenarnya seorang Pangeran Xi Liang sebelum Xi Liang dikalahkan oleh Shu."

A-apa? Pangeran Xi Liang...?

Jangan-jangan... Pangeran Xi Liang yang dimaksud _jiejie_ itu...

Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin seperti itu! Mana ada kebetulan yang begitu hebat? Sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat, aku berusaha menghilangkan semua itu dari pikiranku.

"Jendral Ma Chao?" Tanya Lu Xun si orang Wu yang tidak tahu apa-apa. "Siapa itu? Apakah dia juga ada di Istana Cheng Du?"

"Jendral Ma Chao adalah seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu. Sama sepertiku, Jendral Huang Zhong, Jendral Guan Yu, dan Jendral Zhang Fei." Jelasku pada Lu Xun. "Dia adalah seorang jendral yang sangat luar biasa dalam pertarungan di atas kuda. Dan dia tidak berada di Istana Cheng Du karena dia sedang ditugasi di daerah Han Zhong. Mengenai perihal dia sebenarnya adalah Pangeran Xi Liang dan adalah kakak sepupu Ma Dai, baru kali ini aku tahu! Kukira hanya marganya saja yang sama! Sebab Ma Dai ini sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan Jendral Ma Chao!" Aku menutup penjelasan itu dengan menertawakan Ma Dai yang langsung sewot bukan buatan!

"Cih! Sejujurnya, Zhao Yun, aku juga tidak menyangka orang sepertimu adalah _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan!" Balas Ma Dai dengan sengit dan menyengir sombong.

"Hmph! Kau boleh bilang seperti itu kalau kau sudah bisa mengalahkanku dalam duel satu lawan satu!"

Yang melihat adu mulut antara aku dan Ma Dai seketika tertawa! Hei, ini serius! Lagipula, ini kan termasuk jalan menjadi laki-laki sejati!

Lu Xun, sambil menghentikan tawa, menyahut pelan. "Yah, kalau ingin berduel, nanti saja di Gunung Qing Cheng. Jangan di sini!" Katanya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa di Wu juga ada pelatihan seperti ini, Lu Xun?" Tanya Guan Suo penasaran.

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk. "Tentu saja ada! Tapi latihan di Wu agak berbeda dengan latihan di Shu. Malah menurutku sangat jauh berbeda." Jawabnya sambil memandang ke langit, seperti berusaha mengingat-ingat masa lalunya. "Latihan di Wu bukan dilakukan di gunung, melainkan di laut. Tidak heran, sih. Wu kan memang kerajaan yang angkatan lautnya sangat kuat. Biasanya latihannya di kapal dan kami disuruh melakukan berbagai macam hal mulai dari menembakkan meriam sampai disuruh melompat ke laut dan berenang."

Ohhhh... pantas saja Lu Xun begitu pandai berenang. Rupanya selama ini ia benar-benar menjalani latihan seperti itu. Hmmm... latihan di Wu mengerikan juga, ya? Dilemparkan di tengah laut seperti itu, kalau misalkan ada ikan paus dan ikan hiu bagaimana? Bisa-bisa bukan cuma tidak jadi latihan. Malah tidak jadi jendral juga. Lebih-lebih lagi, bisa-bisa derajat mereka sebagai manusia akan turun menjadi makanan ikan...

"Dan aneh juga, ya?" Celetuk Lu Xun. "Kita tidak diizinkan membawa barang apapun selain senjata kita masing-masing."

"Kalau itu sih mungkin supaya kita tidak keberatan saat perjalanan." Gumamku mengira-ngira.

Ma Dai tiba-tiba menyahut dengan sok tahunya! "Tentu saja bukan karena itu alasannya." Jawabnya. "Ini supaya kita bisa mengandalkan alam dalam kondisi seperti apapun..."

Hiii... lagi-lagi aku merinding mendengarnya... Jangan-jangan kami harus makan apa adanya? Dan tidur di tempat seadanya? Ah! Kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi pengecut begini, sih? Aku kan sudah sering mengalami kejadian-kejadian itu?

Kami terus saja berjalan ke arah barat laut menembus hutan itu. Sesudah berjalan agak jauh, akhirnya tibalah kami di sungai yang cukup lebar yang merupakan pertemuan dari tiga anak Sungai Min dan Sungai Tuo. Sesudah menyebrangi jembatan ini, kami cukup berjalan beberapa kilometer saja sebelum sampai di lereng Gunung Qing Cheng. Di sanalah Jendral Huang Zhong menunggu.

Masalah sekarang, tidak ada jembatan. Yang ada hanya sebuah perahu kayu yang meski pun bisa muat untuk enam orang, tetap saja kecil!

"Ya sudahlah..." Desah Guan Suo. "Pakai apa yang ada saja..."

Menurutinya, kami berenam melangkahkan kaki ke atas perahu tersebut, sebelum mencari posisi duduk yang nyaman. Tapi yang namanya perahu kan tidak bisa berjalan sendiri seperti kuda? Apalagi hari masih siang dan musim panas pula, jarang sekali ada angin. Harus ada seseorang yang mendayung perahu ini untuk kami.

"Hei, Jiang Wei! Ayo kau yang dayung!" Ujarku dengan santai.

Jiang Wei, dengan tidak tahu dirinya, langsung menolak! "Lho? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Kau kan yang paling muda? Harusnya kau yang mendayung!"

"Kenapa tidak kau saja? Kau kan yang selalu merasa dirimu paling kuat dan hebat?" Balasnya dengan sengit. "Atau kenapa tidak sekali-sekali Ma Dai yang paling tua saja?"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kenapa aku juga disangkutpautkan?" Sela Ma Dai yang merasa tidak senang. "Bagaimana kalau Guan Ping atau Guan Suo saja? Mereka kan biasanya santai karena punya pengaruh dari Jendral Guan Yu! Sekarang giliran mereka yang kerja keras!"

Guan Ping tidak terima. "Kenapa harus aku? Ya sudah, biar Guan Suo saja yang mendayung! Dia kan adikku?"

"Hah? Kenapa kok jadi aku?" Guan Suo juga tidak terima.

Benar-benar akhirnya kami berlima jadi ribut sendiri sangking heboh membicarakan siapa yang harusnya mengangkat dayung itu dan mendayung perahu ini sampai tujuan! Masalahnya bukannya apa-apa, ya? Tapi orang-orang yang harusnya pantas untuk melakukan ini malah tidak mau. Dan, hei! Kenapa harus aku yang melakukan? Aku kan jendral yang lumayan kaliber? Dan lagi, aku yang kedua tertua di sini!

"Tidak bisa! Pokoknya kau!"

"Tidak! Kau yang mendayung!"

"Kau saja! Aku tidak mau!"

Sampai beberapa saat lamanya, akhirnya terdengarlah kalimat yang sangat kami harapkan sejak tadi.

"Ya sudah. Aku saja yang mendayung."

Tapi kalimat itu keluarnya bukan dari mulut yang ingin kami dengar. Kalau misalnya yang bicara begitu adalah salah satu dari Jiang Wei atau Guan Suo atau Guan Ping atau Ma Dai sih tidak apa-apa. Rasanya justru akan puas, dan bahkan aku bisa menikmati perjalanan di atas perahu kecil ini dengan tenang dan nyaman.

Tapi bagaimana kalau yang bilang begitu adalah Lu Xun?

Lu Xun berdiri dari tempatnya duduk, kemudian mengambil dayung dan mulai mengayuh sampai perahu itu bergerak. Dia tetap menatap lurus ke depan sambil mendayung, tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kami juga tidak mengatakan apa-apa sangking kaget dengan tindakannya. Aku tidak tahu dengan yang lain. Tapi jujur, aku jadi serba salah dan tidak enak sendiri. Aduhhh... aku ini bukan cuma memalukan di depan seorang Wu, tetapi juga memalukan di depan sahabatku sendiri. Dan yang lebih penting, adalah memalukan di depan seorang Phoenix! Ughhh... kenapa akhirnya malah dia yang mendayung?

Apa Lu Xun marah? Tapi dia kelihatan tenang sekali saat mendayung, malah sambil bersiul-siul. Tentu saja siulannya sampai mengundang burung-burung terbang ke arah kami.

Suara Jiang Wei membuyarkan keheningan ini. "Eh, nggg... Lu Xun, kau jangan mendayung begitu! Biar kami saja!"

Yang diajak bicara cuma menoleh sambil memberikan seulas senyum. "Tidak apa-apa, Jiang Wei. Lagipula, aku sudah sering melakukan ini."

Dengan begitu, akhirnya kami tidak bicara apa-apa lagi. Iya juga, sih... Lu Xun kan dari Wu. Kata-katanya itu memang benar. Di antara kami, pasti dia yang paling pandai mendayung dan menggunakan arus air untuk mengarahkan perahu ke tujuannya. Buktinya, perahu ini melaju dengan kecepatan yang lumayan. Yah, mungkin salah satu alasan mengapa kulit telapak tangan Lu Xun kasar adalah, selain karena sering memegang pedang, juga karena dulu sering mendayung.

Tapi, bagaimana tidak miris kalau melihat tangannya yang lembut, hangat, dan digunakan untuk menyembuhkan, sekarang digunakan untuk menggenggam dayung kayu yang berserabut dan kasar itu kuat-kuat?

"Lu Xun!" Kali ini aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekatinya. Lu Xun yang kaget menoleh ke arahku. "Biar aku saja yang mengayuh! Kau duduklah saja!"

Laki-laki Wu itu cuma tersenyum. "Zhao Yun, kau berkata begitu karena sungkan padaku, kan?" Tanyanya dengan langsung, membuatku tertegun karena kaget. Untuk sesaat, dia cuma memandangku saja dengan mata emasnya. Tatapannya tidak tajam apalagi menusuk, tetapi entah kenapa menembus sampai ke jiwaku dan seolah memaksaku untuk mengatakan yang sejujurnya. Aku mengangguk perlahan sebelum ia melanjutkan dengan pertanyaan berikutnya. "Kenapa kau sungkan padaku?"

Jawabanku masih ditunggu olehnya. Aku tidak bisa melepaskan tatapanku dari mata emas itu, yang seolah dapat mengetahui apakah yang aku jawab adalah kebohongan atau kebenaran. Menghela nafas panjang, aku menjawab benar-benar apa yang ada di kepalaku. "Apa belum jelas, Lu Xun? Kau kan sahabat terbaikku? Kau adalah kakak angkat dari gadis yang aku cintai. Kau adalah seorang tamu terhormat dari Wu." Jawabku dengan sejujur-jujurnya. Aku mendesah sambil melanjutkan, kali ini dengan volume suara yang meningkat. "Apa masih kurang? Kau adalah Phoenix yang dinanti-nantikan itu! Kau juga sebenarnya adalah Putra Mahkota yang ditunjuk menjadi Kaisar dari Dinasti Han agung!"

Mendengar hal ini, kedua bersaudara Guan dan Ma Dai yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menanyakannya pada Jiang Wei dengan berbisik-bisik. Namun aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Mataku tetap menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kulihat Lu Xun yang cuma tersenyum tipis, sebelum kembali ke pekerjaannya mengayuh perahu itu. Setengah lusin burung mengitarinya, salah satunya sekarang terbang merendah dan bertengger di atas punggung tangannya. Entah bagaimana burung itu tidak takut, sama sekali di luar pikiranku.

"Kalau begitu, Zhao Yun." Ucap Lu Xun sesudah keheningan yang panjang. Aku segera mengarahkan mataku padanya lagi. "Kau bilang sendiri kan kalau aku ini Phoenix? Dan tidak seharusnya mendayung? Tapi toh aku melakukannya juga!" Matanya sekarang menatapku dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Sekarang, kalau ada perdebatan seperti tadi, kau punya alasan apa untuk tidak mendayung?"

Aku terkesiap. Benar-benar aku tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Zhao Yun, duduklah." Jiang Wei berbisik pelan. Jadi, aku kembali duduk sambil memikirkan kata-katanya. Apa kalimat itu hanya ditujukan padaku? Atau pada kami semua? Tapi... sudahlah. Apapun itu, aku kan juga termasuk di antara mereka.

Kupandangi satu persatu teman-temanku yang ada di sini.

Sampai mataku berhenti pada Guan Ping.

Lho? Aneh sekali, ya? Kenapa Guan Ping terus-menerus memandang Lu Xun tanpa berkedip begitu? Apalagi memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam seolah Lu Xun itu musuh, atau pokoknya sesuatu yang pantas dicurigai. Hari ini dia juga tidak berkata apa-apa, nyaris diam saja. Ini kan sangat tidak Guan Ping sekali? Hmmm... pikir-pikir tentang itu, kemarin juga Guan Ping terus-terusan memandang Lu Xun dengan tatapan yang sama seperti itu, seperti memusuhi. Heh? Ada apa ya sebenarnya di antara dua orang ini? Apa Lu Xun pernah melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Guan Ping marah? Kok aku tidak ingat, ya? Apa sebaiknya kutanyakan saja?

Tapi... buat apa aku ikut campur masalah orang lain? Mungkin Guan Ping cuma heran saja melihat Lu Xun yang bersedia mendayung.

Iya, kan? Pasti begitu, kan? Tidak ada apa-apa! Seharusnya aku tenang saja!

Tak berapa lama, berkat dayungan profesional dari seorang Lu Xun dari Wu, kami sampai di tujuan kami! Gunung Qing Cheng! Wah, dari sini saja bisa terlihat tiga puncak gunung yang menjulang tinggi dan menembus awan-awan putih! Benar-benar pemandangan yang luar biasa indah! Ah, kami datang kemari bukan untuk melihat pemandangan, kan? Tapi untuk berlatih? Jadi, tanpa berlama-lama lagi, kami berenam langsung melanjutkan perjalanan memasuki hutan-hutan bambu yang cukup lebat dan sulit di lalui. Baru di tengah-tengah hutan itu kami menemukan sebuah pondok kayu kecil dan reot.

Di sanalah Jendral Huang Zhong sudah menunggu!

"Jendral Huang Zhong!" Kami berenam bergegas berlari-lari ke arah jendral veteran yang lantas menyambut kami itu.

Sayangnya, bukan menyambut dengan ucapan selamat datang, malah dengan omelan! "Kalian ini dasar bocah-bocah lamban! Aku sampai sudah punah menunggu kalian!" Omelnya panjang lebar seperti kakek-kakek yang memarahi cucunya. Benar-benar bikin kami malu saja... "Nah, kalian tidak bawa apa-apa selain senjata kalian, kan? Yang bawa barang-barang selain yang diizinkan, harus membuang semuanya ke Sungai Min!"

Syukurlah aku tidak bawa macam-macam! "Kami tidak bawa apa-apa!" Jawab kami serempak.

Tapi, ada juga satu orang yang belum mengerti. Lu Xun mengangkat tangan seperti akan bertanya! WAAAA! Dia benar-benar tidak takut didamprat Jendral Huang Zhong, ya? "Jendral Huang Zhong," Panggilnya dengan sangat sopan. "Aku ingin bertanya... mengapa kita tidak boleh membawa apa-apa? Bahkan pakaian ganti sekalipun?"

Anehnya, Jendral Huang Zhong sama sekali tidak kelihatan galak pada Lu Xun! "Ohhh... Lu Xun, kau benar-benar anak yang baik! Tenang saja, tidak perlu memikirkan hal itu!" Kemudian jendral tua itu menunjuk pondok reot di belakangnya. "Semuanya sudah tersedia di sini! Kau tenang saja, Lu Xun!"

Sesudah itu, Jendral Huang Zhong menyuruh kami masuk ke dalam pondok tersebut... untuk berganti pakaian! Ya Tian... mulailah aku berpikiran buruk. Tapi, untuk menenangkan kami, Jendral Huang Zhong cuma bilang 'tentu saja harus ganti pakaian! Kalian kan tidak mau kalau sampai pakaian kalian yang mewah-mewah itu robek dan hancur?' tentu saja dengan gayanya yang sangat galak!

Iya juga, sih...

Akhirnya kami menurut dan masuk ke pondok itu. Benar-benar pondok yang lebih dari sekedar reot! Ini sih namanya bukan pondok, tapi kandang babi yang kena badai dan sudah waktunya di gusur! Lantainya langsung tanah, dinding-dindingnya dari bambu yang sudah mulai patah dan berlubang-lubang, atapnya cuma dari jerami yang pasti akan bocor kalau misalkan hujan. Untung saja ini sedang musim panas...

"WHOAAAAA! Jadi ini bajunya?"

Kami langsung menghambur ke arah Jiang Wei yang mengangkat beberapa potong kain. Ya Tian! Pakaian seorang Gaibang saja masih lebih baik dari ini! Ini sih namanya bukan baju, tapi karung goni yang dijahit sampai berbentuk baju! Cukup memegangnya saja sudah terasa kasar bukan buatan!

"TIDAAAAAK!" Guan Suo dengan berlebihan bukan buatan menjerit-jerit seperti ayam dipotong. "Bagaimana ini? Baju ini terbuat dari karung, bukan dari kain! Bagaimana kalau sampai ada kutunya?"

Ma Dai menyeletuk kesal. "Kau jangan berlebihan begitu! Masalahnya sekarang bukan kutu, tapi bagaimana kita bisa berlatih kalau harus memakai baju sekasar ini?"

Ya Tian! Orang-orang ini... bisa-bisanya panik dan kalang kabut bukan kepalang hanya gara-gara sepotong baju! "Dasar kalian semua bukan laki-laki sejati!" Tukasku sambil merebut satu setel pakaian karung goni itu. "Mana ada orang yang khawatir cuma gara-gara baju apa yang dipakainya? Kalau semua takut hanya gara-gara baju ini, lebih baik tidak ikut latihan ini saja!" Bentakku dengan gaya sewot. Nggg... tapi meski aku berkata begitu, sebenarnya memang benar sih pakaian ini sangat kasar dan pastinya tidak nyaman dipakai...

Demi mendengar ini, akhirnya mereka semua tanpa ragu langsung mengambil pakaian mereka masing-masing! Baru sesudah itu berganti pakaian! Aku? Tentu saja aku juga! Tapi sesudah selesai mengenakannya, baru aku tahu bahwa baju ini sangat tidak manusiawi! Baju seperti ini sih mana bisa dipakai manusia yang masih bernyawa? Yang benar saja! Bahkan mayat yang sudah tidak bernyawa pun akan bangun lagi dan protes kalau dipakaikan baju seperti ini!

Sudahlah... daripada mengomel, lebih baik terima nasib saja...

"Lho?" Guan Suo yang sudah selesai berganti pakaian menatap Lu Xun dengan bingung. Ya Tian! Lu Xun masih ragu-ragu untuk memakai baju itu! "Lu Xun? Kenapa? Jangan-jangan kau tidak mau pakai baju ini?"

"Wah, berarti kau bukan laki-laki sejati!" Celetuk Ma Dai asal.

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat berusaha membela diri. "Masalahnya bukan memakai baju ini! Aku menunggu kalian selesai berganti pakaian!" Jelasnya berusaha membela diri. "Kalau kalian sudah selesai dan meninggalkan aku sendiri, baru aku berani ganti..."

YA TIAAAAAN! Apa-apaan lagi Lu Xun ini? Apa maksudnya berkata begitu? Apalagi mengatakannya dengan gaya malu-malu begitu pula! Bukan cuma aku yang melongo dengan mulut terbuka lebar! Tapi juga semua yang mendengarnya! Bagaimana tidak? Omongannya itu membuat kami langsung tiba pada satu kesimpulan yang sama. Kupikir Lu Xun ini seorang laki-laki, tapi ternyata...

"Lu Xun...?" Tanyaku sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Jangan bilang kalau kau..."

Sekarang wajah Lu Xun memerah seluruhnya! WAAAAA! Ini makin menguatkan dugaan kami saja! "B-bukan! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh seperti itu!" Serunya dengan panik dan gugup bukan buatan. Kulihat Lu Xun memandangiku dan Jiang Wei dengan pandangan memohon, seolah-olah ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak bisa. Nggg... apa yang ingin dikatakan Lu Xun, ya?

Aku dan Jiang Wei saling berpandang-pandangan.

Oh iya! Jangan-jangan ini tentang... tanda di punggung Lu Xun!

"Selain aku dan Jiang Wei, semuanya keluar dari sini!" Dengan langkah sigap aku dan Jiang Wei langsung merentangkan tangan di depan Lu Xun, seperti ingin melindunginya.

"Benar!" Jiang Wei juga ikut-ikutan. "Yang tidak berkepentingan dilarang masuk!" Serunya dengan tegas dan garang bukan buatan.

Ini membuat tiga orang lainnya bingung sendiri. "Memangnya ada apa sampai kami tidak boleh lihat Lu Xun ganti pakaian? Jangan-jangan ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan?" Tanya Guan Suo dengan cengiran kuda yang jelas menyebalkan!

"Tentu saja bukan! Jangan berpikir aneh-aneh!" Bentakku gusar bukan main.

"Iya! Iya! Tentu saja!" Sahut Ma Dai sambil menyengir juga dengan gelak tawa lebar. Sambil mereka bertiga keluar, masih saja dia menyeletuk dengan kurang ajar! "Paling-paling kami cuma berpikir bahwa yang disembunyikan itu dad..."

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAN!"

Sangking tidak tahannya, kulemparkan batang bambu, jerami, atau apa saja! Sialnya, mereka sudah lari dulu sehingga tidak ada satupun yang kena! Kurang ajar! Suatu saat aku akan menggantikan langit untuk menghukum mereka! Lihat saja!

Lu Xun menghela nafas lega. "Ya Tian... syukurlah. Terima kasih, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei." Ucapnya dengan tulus. "Tapi tolong kalian juga jangan menghadap ke sini, ya?"

Aku dan Jiang Wei menurut saja dan menghadap ke arah lain. Pikir-pikir, pasti berat untuk Lu Xun selalu membawa-bawa tanda seperti itu. Tentunya dia tidak mau seorangpun melihat tanda yang sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan itu walau hanya sekilas. Bahkan padaku dan Jiang Wei yang sudah melihatnya saja, Lu Xun enggan menunjukkannya lagi, apalagi pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa.

Sampai sekarang aku masih heran. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa menerimanya? Aku tahu ceritanya, tapi... aku cuma tidak mengerti...

... kenapa seorang Phoenix bisa membawa-bawa tanda seperti itu?

Tanda yang sangking mengerikannya, aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau itu terjadi padaku.

Tapi yahhh... itu pilihannya sendiri. Dan lagi, Lu Xun pernah bilang padaku bahwa dia juga tidak mau kalau sampai tanda itu hilang.

"Selesai!"

Aku berbalik. Penampilannya sekarang lebih parah daripada saat ia menyamar jadi Gaibang. Sumpah... dengan pakaian dari karung yang kumal dan kasar seperti itu, Lu Xun yang sederhana malah makin kelihatan sederhana. Lu Xun yang sama sekali tidak kelihatan Phoenix-nya, makin tidak kelihatan sama sekali! Orang seperti ini, siapa yang akan menyangka dia sebenarnya Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan lama itu? Kalau kami memperkenalkannya sebagai Phoenix pada orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa, pasti kami akan dikira orang gila yang sedang berkhayal.

"Zhao Yun?" Lu Xun yang menarik tanganku seketika membuat lamunanku buyar. "Kenapa melamun terus? Ayo! Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"AYO CEPAT DASAR BOCAH LAMBAAAAAAAN!"

SIAAAAAL! Suara jendral tua itu tambah bikin susah saja! Dasar tiran! Tidak berprikemanusiaan! Tahu latihan kami seperti apa?

Pada puncak Gunung Qing Cheng yang tertinggi, ada sebuah tebing yang dibawahnya langsung merupakan Sungai Min. Latihannya berlokasi di tempat itu. Tapi bukan itu yang menyusahkan! Yang menyusahkan adalah kami harus memanjat tebing yang tegak lurus dengan tanah dan tingginya sangat tidak manusiawi itu tanpa peralatan apapun! Benar-benar hanya mengandalkan tangan dan kaki saja! DASAR KEJAAAAAAAMMMM!

"Ahahaha..." Ujar Guan Suo menghibur diri. "Aku pasti akan jadi yang pertama sampai..." Kelihatan sekali kalau sebentar lagi dia akan pingsan.

"Ini sih..." Jiang Wei juga sudah seperti orang mati saja. "... terlalu mudah...! Hahahaha...!"

Yahhh... kata-kata yang sangat bagus untuk menghibur diri. Tapi kenyataannya hanya akulah yang sudah hampir mendekati ujung tebing, sementara mereka semua masih belum setengah jalan. Benar-benar heboh! Ada yang mengeluh, ada yang berusaha menghibur diri, ada yang meracau tidak karuan. Aku berhenti sejenak, melihat ke arah teman-temanku yang masih tertinggal jauh.

"Hahaha! Akulah yang terbaik! Hahaha!" Seruku meski dengan nafas yang terputus-putus juga.

Tak tahunya, ini justru memancing emosi dan membuat mereka makin marah!

"APA? Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mau kalah dari seorang Zhao Yun!"

"Aku akan sial delapan belas turunan jika sampai kalah darinya!"

"Zhao Yun tidak pantas jadi nomor satu!"

Hahaha! Memangnya mereka bisa mengalahkanku? Aku menoleh ke bawah lagi. WHOAAAA! Ternyata sangking marahnya mereka, semuanya jadi bersemangat bukan buatan dan langsung mendaki dengan kecepatan tidak tanggung-tanggung! Kalau begini sih aku bisa tertinggal!

Eh? Tapi ada satu yang masih tetap di tempatnya...

Lu Xun!

Dia masih saja berada di situ! Aneh...

Apa jangan-jangan...

Ya Tian! Jangan-jangan Lu Xun sudah tidak kuat lagi? Mungkin juga! Staminanya kan tidak setinggi kami? Apalagi tadi dia sudah menghabiskan tenaga untuk mendayung perahu. Dan lagi, Lu Xun juga tidak terbiasa dengan latihan di gunung-gunung! Dia terbiasa dengan latihan di laut! Aduhhh... bagaimana, ya? Aku ingin sekali menolongnya! Tapi kalau sampai aku tertinggal dari yang lain, kan aku jadi malu sendiri?

Tapi... mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan seorang sahabat seperti Lu Xun dalam kesulitan? Persetan dengan kebanggaanku sendiri!

"Lu Xun!"

Semua pasti kaget bukan buatan saat melihatku mendaki turun dari tebing ini, apalagi Lu Xun. Selangkah demi selangkah aku berusaha menapak turun. Empat orang yang lainnya hanya menyisihkan waktu sedikit saja untuk melihat perjuanganku turun dan mendekati Lu Xun, lalu langsung melanjutkan perjuangan mereka masing-masing. Sementara aku sendiri, sekarang aku sudah benar-benar dekat dengannya!

"Z-zhao Yun?" Lu Xun memandangku dengan tatapan penuh rasa terima kasih. Aku membalasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Ayo! Kemarikan tanganmu!" Seruku sambil mengulurkan satu tangan, sementara tanganku yang lain menggenggam tonjolan batu pada tebing itu.

Apakah Lu Xun akan menggeleng pelan sambil bilang 'tidak apa-apa, Zhao Yun. Aku akan berusaha sendiri'? Atau mungkin ia akan menolak dengan alasan dia tidak mau mengandalkan orang lain? Mungkin saja. Lagipula, kenapa juga aku harus susah-susah turun membantunya? Dia itu Phoenix! Bodohnya aku... kalaupun seandainya ada apa-apa dengannya, dia bisa terbang, kan? Dan kalaupun misalnya dia jatuh, dia akan jatuh ke air. Dia bisa berenang.

Namun betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menggapai tanganku...

... tapi dia jadi terjatuh karena kekuatannya berkurang!

"Zhao Yun!"

"Lu Xun!"

Ya Tian! Syukurlah...! Syukurlah tanganku sempat menggenggam kuat-kuat tangannya sebelum ia jatuh! Lu Xun bergelantungan begitu, dan tangannya kugenggam, Sementara aku sendiri... aku hanya memijak pada dua batu yang menonjol dan satu tangan lain menggenggam batu. Ughhh... Jangankan untuk menahan Lu Xun dari jatuh, untuk mempertahankan diriku sendiri agar tetap memijak saja susah setengah mati!

"Zhao Yun..."

"Jangan! Jangan bilang apapun!" Seruku kuat-kuat sementara berusaha mendekatkan tangannya pada dinding tebing tersebut. "Jangan sampai aku dengar kau bilang 'tolong lepaskan tanganku' atau 'selamatkan dirimu saja'!" Jujur saja, aku benci kata-kata seperti itu! Itu kata-kata dari orang yang masih mementingkan egonya, padahal temannya sudah bercapai lelah menolongnya! Aku tidak mau kalimat seperti itu keluar dari mulut Lu Xun untukku!

Itu seakan-akan membuatku... tidak berguna.

Lu Xun masih memandangku sementara aku berjuang keras. "Aku memang tidak mau bilang begitu..." Balasnya dengan senyuman tipis. "Aku cuma mau bilang... terima kasih banyak kau mau menolongku..."

Aku tertegun karena terkejut, bercampur senang. Nyaris saja tangan Lu Xun kulepaskan sangking kagetnya. Tapi syukurlah aku berhasil mendekatkannya ke tebing ini. Lu Xun sekarang memijak di atas batu-batu, namun tangan satunya tetap kugenggam. Memang sih aku suka sekali ucapan terima kasih dari Lu Xun, dan jujur saja aku menunggu hal itu! Lu Xun ini, dia akan berterima kasih atas bantuan sekecil apapun, dengan perasaan yang tulus dan sama sekali tidak dibuat-buat!

"Jangan ngomong begitu juga!" Balasku dengan bentakkan sambil mengatur nafas. "Kau bicara begitu seperti orang yang akan mati! Tahu tidak?"

Ya Tian... kalimat seperti itu bukan yang seharusnya ingin kukatakan. Bodohnya aku... Sangking malunya, aku cuma bisa memanjat lagi ke atas.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. Tangan dan kakinya bergerak lagi mengikutiku. "Kalau begitu, aku harus bagaimana?" Tanyanya.

Desahan kuat keluar dari mulutku. Harus bagaimana? Kenapa dia tanya padaku? Dia itu kan Phoenix? Harusnya dia yang lebih tahu! Aduhhh... kenapa aku jadi bodoh begini? Apa aku masih tegang gara-gara tadi Lu Xun nyaris jatuh? Apa aku takut kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan sahabat terbaikku ini? Pokoknya, entah kenapa aku sampai sewot-sewot sendiri melihatnya!

"Terbang saja kalau mau!" Balasku asal-asalan.

"Hah?"

Tuh, kan? Lu Xun malah pura-pura tuli! "Tidak! Aku tidak ngomong apa-apa!"

Lagi-lagi Lu Xun tertawa kecil saat mendengar jawabanku. Sekarang dia melanjutkan memanjat dengan tenang sekali, malah sambil bersiul-siul senang. Dasar orang satu ini gila memang! Tadi dia sampai tertinggal di belakang, malah nyaris jatuh! Kok bisa-bisanya sekarang terlihat tenang dan santai sekali! Apalagi senyum-senyum tanpa sebab begitu!

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kenapa kelihatan bahagia sekali? Kau baru saja akan jatuh! Tahu, tidak?" Tukasku dengan gaya mengomel.

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar. "Kau sendiri, kenapa kelihatan sewot sekali padaku?"

Kenapa aku sewot padanya? Aku juga tidak tahu! Lu Xun ini... aku sampai tidak habis pikir! Mau tertawa juga salah, mau menangis juga salah, mau marah juga salah, semuanya salah! "Sudah jawab saja! Jangan banyak cing-cong!"

"Ya, tentu saja aku bahagia..." Jawabnya. "... karena kau mau kembali untukku."

Ya Tian...

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu?

Seharusnya, mengetahui bagaimana sifat Lu Xun, aku harusnya tahu bahwa jawabannya akan seperti ini! Jawaban itu... benar-benar Lu Xun sekali. Ringkas, sederhana, pendek, dan tidak bertele-tele. Tapi membingungkan dan tidak bisa tidak akan membuat pendengarnya jadi tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi.

BYUUUUURRRRR!

WAAAA! Apa itu? Saat aku memandang ke bawah... Ya Tian! Rupanya Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Jiang Wei, dan Ma Dai semuanya dengan sangat sukses jatuh dari atas dan sekarang tercebur ke sungai! Wah, apa yang menyebabkan mereka sampai jatuh secara serempak begitu? Sambil mendengar sumpahan-sumpahan dari mereka, aku dan Lu Xun saling berpandang-pandangan sangking bingungnya. Mereka berempat jadi harus mengulang lagi dari awal!

Hahaha! Ternyata memang tidak salah aku menolong Lu Xun! Kalau aku meninggalkannya, bisa-bisa aku juga bernasib sama seperti mereka!

"Makanya! Jangan meninggalkan teman di belakang!" Seruku sekuat mungkin, dan aku seketika mendapat hadiah dari mereka berupa sumpahan yang lebih sengit. Lu Xun yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dan geleng-geleng kepala saja. "Baiklah, Lu Xun! Ayo kita cepat ke atas! Dengan begitu, aku akan jadi nomor satu dan kau jadi nomor dua!"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Baiklah!"

Jadilah akhirnya kami berdua makin bersemangat memanjat ke atas. Kiri... kanan... kiri... kanan...

"Akhirnya sampai!" Aku langsung menjatuhkan diri begitu sampai di ujung tebing.

"Ya Tian... rasanya seperti mau mati..." Lu Xun juga rebah begitu sampai.

BAM!

Tapi tiba-tiba sebuah hentakkan kaki yang keras terdengar di depan kami! Saat aku dan Lu Xun menengadah, terlihatlah sosok Jendral Huang Zhong.

"Kerja bagus, bocah..." Puji jendral tua itu sebelum memberikan sebuah perintah yang membuat kami berdua nyaris mati. "Sekarang, lompat dan ulangi lagi."

Aku dan Lu Xun membelalakkan mata bersamaan. "APAAAA?" Wajahku dan wajah Lu Xun seketika berubah jadi wajah horor. Jangan-jangan, tadi mereka berempat juga dijatuhkan secara paksa dari atas sini oleh Jendral Huang Zhong! Dan harus mengulang perjuangan kami dari awal? TIDAAAAAK!

"T-tapi... kami baru sampai... Jendral Huang Zhong..." Pinta Lu Xun dengan nafas terputus-putus.

"Iya... izinkan kami beristirahat dulu..."

Jendral Huang Zhong tidak mengatakan apa-apa sementara kami memohon-mohon sambil ber_kowtow_, sampai akhirnya teriakan horor darinya keluar!

"AKU BILANG LOMPAT DAN ULANGI LAGI!"

"WAAAAAAA!"

BYUUUUR!

... jadilah aku dan Lu Xun juga harus mengulang dari awal...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Bagaimana kami bisa menyelesaikan latihan mengerikan di tebing itu, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang pasti, sekarang kami sudah dibawa ke tempat lain lagi untuk latihan yang lain lagi dan yang pastinya jauh lebih mengerikan. Jendral Huang Zhong, sesudah mengomel tentang kami sebagai bocah hijau masih sangat lamban, membawa kami ke bagian Sungai Min yang terpecah menjadi tiga anak sungai. Kali ini kami disuruh membawa senjata. Ini pasti berarti sekarang adalah latihan bertarung.

"Kuharap... kali ini akan... lebih mudah..." Jiang Wei bergumam dengan suara terengah-engah.

"Aku rasa... aku akan mati..." Guan Suo juga tidak kalah mengerikan keadaannya.

Akhirnya Jendral Huang Zhong yang tiran dan kejam meski sudah tua itu datang juga. "Kali ini, kalian akan latihan bertarung satu lawan satu! Kalian akan bertarung berdua-berdua di atas setiap anak sungai!" Perintahnya dengan suara menggelegar. Apa katanya? Bertarung di atas setiap anak sungai? Kupandangi anak-anak sungai itu. Rupanya ada beberapa batang bambu yang ditancapkan ke atas. Batang bambu itu cukup tinggi, sekitar kurang lebih tujuh meter(2).

Ya Tian... jangan bilang kami disuruh bertarung di atas bambu-bambu itu...

"Aku mau bertarung dengan Lu Xun saja!" Seru Ma Dai tiba-tiba, yang tentu saja membuat Lu Xun terkejut. "Bertarung dengan Lu Xun pasti akan menang! Dan akan menang mudah dan cepat!"

"Tidak! Aku yang akan bertarung dengan Lu Xun!" Seru Guan Suo tak mau kalah.

"Tidak bisa! Lu Xun harus bertarung denganku!" Bantah Jiang Wei.

Orang-orang ini... bisanya cuma ingin menindas yang lemah saja! Dan.. lemah apanya? Hei! Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Kalau membuatnya marah, entah apa yang terjadi pada mereka nantinya! Kutolehkan kepala ke arah Lu Xun. Entah karena sedih atau malu atau merasa direndahkan, dia cuma menghela nafas panjang saja. Huh! Aku jadi makin marah saja pada orang-orang ini! Kalau Lu Xun tidak bicara apa-apa, maka aku yang akan maju untuknya!

"Hei, kalian semua! Manusia pengecut!" Bentakku, seketika membuat semuanya kaget. "Yang mau bertarung melawan Lu Xun harus menghadapiku dulu! Tak seorangpun kuizinkan menyentuh Lu Xun!"

"BUOOOOODOOOOHHHH!" WAAAAA! Ternyata seruan dari Jendral Huang Zhong jauh lebih mengerikan! "Mana bisa menentukan lawan seperti itu? Semuanya akan diatur berdasarkan undian! Jelas, bocah-bocah sinting?"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang berani bilang tidak setuju. Di tempat ini, perkataan Jendral Huang Zhong adalah hukum, dan kami semua wajib menaatinya. Tapi, hei, memangnya panggilan 'bocah-bocah sinting' itu perlu, ya? Apapun itu, pokoknya kami melihat siapa yang menjadi lawan siapa diundi. Yang terjadi adalah, Jiang Wei bertarung dengan Guan Suo, Ma Dai bertarung dengan Guan Ping, dan aku bertarung dengan...

"Wah! Ini sih ketidakadilan tertinggi!" Guan Suo protes dengan keras. "Kalau Zhao Yun bertarung dengan Lu Xun, entah akan jadi apa Lu Xun!"

Ma Dai mendesah sangking tidak habis pikir. "Celaka... kalau begini, Zhao Yun cukup satu kali melancarkan serangan, Lu Xun tidak akan bisa apa-apa..."

Jiang Wei mengangguk menyetujui. "Benar. Sesudah hal mengerikan ini terjadi, Lu Xun pasti tidak akan bisa berjalan atau bergerak seminggu, dan bahkan dia akan trauma selamanya sampai-sampai tidak mau melihat muka bejat Zhao Yun lagi..."

"JANGAN UCAPKAN KALIMAT-KALIMAT MENJURUS!" ARRRRGGGGHHHH! Jiang Wei ini rasanya ingin kulemparkan ke sungai ini saja! Aku tahu dia memang tidak bermaksud sengaja menggunakan kalimat-kalimat menjurus, tetapi selalu saja begini! Sampai-sampai membuat semua orang berprasangka buruk! Tahu diri sedikit, dong! Kumohon! "Dan beraninya kau bilang mukaku bejat! Kau kira mukamu tidak bejat?" Peduli iblis dengan balasan sengit Jiang Wei lainnya. Aku cepat-cepat menoleh ke arah Lu Xun yang masih bingung dan terlalu serba salah untuk mengatakan apapun, kemudian menggenggam kedua bahunya. "Tenang saja, Lu Xun. Kalaupun aku harus menyerang atau menusukmu, aku tidak akan kasar."

"Betul itu! Kau harus melakukannya selembut mungkin!" Sela Jiang Wei.

"Iya! Aku akan melakukannya selembut mungkin sampai-sampai tidak terasa apa-apa!" Imbuhku pada Lu Xun yang wajahnya makin lama makin aneh.

"Kalian ini..." Suara Jendral Huang Zhong lagi-lagi berkumandang. Nah, kalau jendral tiran yang sudah ubanan ini buka mulut, pasti bukan pertanda baik. "... BUODOOOOOH! Omongan kalian berdua sama-sama menjurus, tahu! Lihat, muka Lu Xun sampai pucat begitu sangking kagetnya mendengar ucapan-ucapan kalian yang tidak jelas juntrungannya dan membawa pikiran buruk!"

"Kita di sini mau berlatih! Bukan mau membuat skandal!" Tambah Guan Suo. Lho? Kok jadinya membicarakan skandal?

"Gunakanlah kalimat yang benar dan tidak menjurus!" Ma Dai ikut-ikutan sewot bukan main.

Lho? Kenapa dengan ucapanku memangnya? Menjurus apanya? Yang lebih menjurus kan omongannya Jiang Wei yang mengelantur ini? Kalau boleh dibilang, yang membuat muka Lu Xun sampai pucat kan omongan Jiang Wei, bukan omonganku?

"Lu Xun, memangnya omonganku menjurus, ya?"

Lu Xun cuma bisa menghela nafas, menutup wajahnya dengan satu tangan, sambil menggeleng pelan. "Sudahlah... jangan dipikirkan. Yang penting kita cepat bertarung dan mengakhiri pelatihan ini saja..."

Meskipun masih bingung, aku pun menurut.

Tak lama kemudian, kami sudah berada di posisi masing-masing. Dan posisi masing-masing itu benar-benar sebuah posisi yang jauh dari kata nyaman. Aku sekarang berdiri dengan kaki dirapatkan dan setengah berjinjit di atas sebuah batang bambu. Agak jauh di depanku adalah Lu Xun yang juga dalam posisi sama. Bedanya, aku membawa sebatang tombak sementara dia membawa dua bilah pedang. Memang berdiri di sebuah batang bambu begini kelihatan mustahil, tetapi bisa dilakukan oleh orang yang sudah menguasai ilmu meringankan tubuh. Kurasa salah satu tujuan dari latihan ini, selain untuk melatih serangan, adalah juga untuk melatih menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh dalam sebuah pertarungan.

Aku menoleh. Ternyata Jiang Wei dan Guan Suo serta Ma Dai dan Guan Ping sudah memulai pertarungan masing-masing. Hanya aku dan Lu Xun saja yang belum.

"Zhao Yun, _ciayou_-berjuanglah!" Seru Lu Xun memberi semangat sambil mengangkat dua pedangnya. "Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan dan bertarunglah dengan sepenuh kemampuan!"

Aku membalas itu dengan senyuman yakin dan bangga. "Huh, aku juga tidak akan berpikir untuk setengah-setengah! Yang kukatakan tadi cuma supaya mereka tidak banyak cing-cong!" Kulihat Lu Xun tertawa saat mendengar sahutanku. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau merendahkanmu dengan bertarung setengah hati! Jadi...

Kulihat sekarang ia sudah memasang kuda-kuda. Aku juga.

"...bersiaplah!"

Dengan begitu, baik aku maupun Lu Xun sama-sama melompat ke batang-batang bambu yang lain dan saling mendekat. Saat jarak kami cukup dekat, aku dan dia sama-sama melompat lagi, dan saling melancarkan serangan di langit! Tapi bagaimanapun, yang namanya Lu Xun pasti tidak akan kuat kalau adu senjata. Dia pun langsung jatuh dan hanya bisa bergelantungan pada ujung sebuah batang bambu! Sekarang batang bambu itu melengkung hingga ujungnya nyaris menyentuh permukaan air.

"Aha! Kau terjebak, Lu Xun!" Seruku sambil menerjangnya dengan tombak teracung ke arahnya.

Lu Xun, masih tersenyum yakin. "Justru kau yang terjebak!"

APA? Betapa kagetnya aku saat dia menggunakan kelenturan batang bambu itu! Batang bambu tersebut menegak, dengan Lu Xun sekarang sudah mengarahkan kedua pedangnya ke arahku! Dengan dorongan pegas dari bambu itu, kekuatannya saat beradu senjata denganku di udara jelas meningkat! Kali ini, akulah yang terjatuh dan bergelantungan pada sebuah batang! Lu Xun masih saja dengan gencar menyerangku dari atas dengan hanya sebilah pedang, tentu saja. Tangannya yang satu berpegangan pada bambu.

Menghadapi serangan yang begitu cepat, aku langsung menggunakan tombak untuk bertahan! Ugh... serangan Lu Xun benar-benar cepat melebihi kecepatan pandangan mata! Pedangnya berkelebatan sampai-sampai tidak terlihat jelas.

"Zhao Yun! Ayo! Kau jangan hanya bertahan saja!" Seru Lu Xun sementara aku makin lama makin terdorong ke bawah! Sekarang permukaan sungai tidak sampai setengah meter dariku! "Kalau begini terus, kau akan kalah!"

Kalah? Sial! Mana mungkin aku bersedia kalah dari seorang Lu Xun? "Enak saja! Aku tidak akan kalah!"

Ini benar-benar pertaruhan! Kutusukkan tombakku pada bagian batang bambu yang menjadi pegangan tangan Lu Xun. Tentu saja Lu Xun langsung memindahkan posisi tangannya kalau tidak mau sampai tertusuk. Namun tidak sampai di situ, tusukanku membuat batang bambu ini patah! Bagian atas, yang dipegangi oleh Lu Xun, perlahan miring dan akan jatuh ke air. Namun tentu saja Lu Xun lebih cepat! Dia melompat ke batang bambu yang lain!

"Huh, rupanya kau bisa menghindar dari kejatuhan!" Tukasku sambil melompat ke batang bambu lain yang masih utuh.

"Aku mau mengatakan hal yang sama padamu." Jawabnya.

Pertarungan pun dilanjutkan. Benar-benar seru! Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, aku dan Lu Xun sama-sama tidak ada yang mau kalah! Bahkan ketika empat orang yang lain sudah selesai, kami berdua masih saja dengan seru dan heboh bertarung. Batang-batang bambu yang tadinya berdiri tegak sekarang sudah roboh, patah, atau terbelah menjadi korban serangan kami. Aneh! Rasanya bertarung dengan Lu Xun seperti ini membuat semangatku terus berkobar-kobar! Sama sekali tidak ada rasa capek! Luar biasa!

Siapa bilang Lu Xun lemah? Dia ini lawan yang sangat membuatku tertantang! Memang benar kekuatan fisiknya lemah. Memang benar ketahanan tubuhnya juga kalah jauh dibandindang aku. Tapi ketangkasan dan kecepatannya, serta kelihaiannya memikirkan taktik dan menggunakan apapun yang ada di sekeliling menjadi bantuan untuknya, sangat tidak bisa diremehkan!

"Kau ini..." Lu Xun, sambil berusaha menyeimbangkan diri pada sebuah batang bambu, bergumam dan mengatur nafas. "...Masih tidak mau kalah juga..."

"Sama denganmu." Balasku sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi wajahku.

Rasanya akan sia-sia saja kalau langsung menyerang, toh ujung-ujungnya kami akan kembali lagi ke posisi awal! Sekarang aku dan Lu Xun saling memandang satu sama lain dengan tatapan mengamati, mencoba mencari kelemahan sambil mengatur nafas. Lu Xun ini, meskipun lemah secara fisik, tetapi dengan kecepatan baik tubuh maupun otaknya, sulit sekali mengalahkannya!

Lu Xun pasti punya titik lemah yang lain!

"Hei! Zhao Yun!" Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun sudah menerjangku! "Jangan melamun saat bertarung!"

Tangan kanan Lu Xun dengan cepat melayangkan pedangnya, hampir menebasku! Namun dengan cepat aku menangkis dengan tombakku. Sebagai serangan balasan, ku ayunkan tombakku sisi kirinya! Namun dengan cepatnya Lu Xun berbalik, kemudian tangan kanannya menahan seranganku! Tahu serangannya tidak berhasil, dia bersalto ke belakang dan mendarat di sebuah batang bambu. Cepat sekali gerakannya!

Eh...

Tunggu...

Tadi rasanya aku menemukan titik lemah Lu Xun!

Oh iya! Lu Xun selama ini hanya menggunakan satu pedang saja! Dan karena dia tidak kidal, yang sering digunakan olehnya adalah tangan kanan! Pantas saja tadi saat aku menyerang, dia bukannya menangkis dengan tangan kiri, melainkan berbalik dan baru menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menahan! AHA!

Aku tersenyum yakin. Sekarang aku tahu cara mengalahkannya! Hanya tinggal menjebak Lu Xun sehingga dia tidak bisa lari saja...

Apa boleh buat! Aku akan berbuat nekat!

"Lu Xun! Terima ini!" Aku melompat ke batang bambu yang dipijaknya. Sudah kuduga, dia menghindari seranganku. Pokoknya kali ini aku hanya tahu mengejar dan menyerang secara membabi buta saja! Habis, aku tidak punya siasat lain! Lu Xun yang terkuras staminanya, dan tahu jelas bahwa kekuatannya tidak akan menang mengalahkanku, akhirnya hanya bisa melompat dan menghindari seranganku! Setiap kali aku mendarat di batang bambu yang berbeda, batang itu akan kuhancurkan!

Tak lama kemudian, semua batang hancur, hanya meninggalkan dua yang tertinggal saja.

Lu Xun memandangku dengan mata memicing. "Kau ini mau apa sebenarnya, Zhao Yun?"

Tanpa menjawab, aku melompat ke arahnya! Kali ini, dia tidak bisa lari ke bambu lain lagi! Tapi tentu saja dengan kecepatan Lu Xun yang luar biasa itu, dia bisa menghindari setiap seranganku dengan gerakannya yang lincah!

"Ada celah!" Seru Lu Xun tiba-tiba, sebelum melayangkan pedangnya ke arahku.

Tapi, aku hanya membalasnya dengan senyum menang. "Yang celahnya terbuka itu kau, tahu!"

Pertarungan ini dimenangkan olehku! Sebelum pedangnya sampai pada leherku, tombakku sudah nyaris menusuk pinggang kirinya. Sudah kuduga, Lu Xun memang masih belum terbiasa menggunakan dua pedang! Sehingga meskipun ia menggunakan kedua tangannya, tetap saja seolah yang berfungsi hanya satu pedang. Padahal, di arena pertarungan yang berbahaya seperti ini, menggunakan senjata dua tangan tapi salah satunya tidak efektif, sama saja bertarung dengan satu tangan putus! Dan Lu Xun tidak menggunakan pedang di tangan kirinya secara efektif!

Lu Xun menurunkan pedangnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku kalah." Dia mengakui dengan sportif. "Hebat sekali, Zhao Yun! Pertarungan yang menyenangkan!"

"Sama-sama!" Balasku. "Ternyata aku sama sekali tidak boleh meremehkanmu!"

Kami berdua kembali lagi ke daratan, dimana yang lainnya sedang menunggu. Aku tidak menyangka, rupanya pertarungan kami begitu seru sampai-sampai mereka menonton dengan tegang sekali! Sampai wajah mereka memutih seperti kertas! Tapi memang pertarungan yang seru dan menyenangkan sekali, sih! Kapan-kapan aku ingin bertarung lagi dengan Lu Xun!

Sampai tiba-tiba, Jendral Huang Zhong yang tiran itu datang...

"HEI KAU, BOCAAAAH!" WHOA! Apa lagi sekarang? "Apa-apaan kau bertarung seperti itu? Sampai-sampai merobohkan seluruh tiang bambu! Kau kira siapa yang susah payah memasang semua itu, hah? Nenekmu?"

Tentu saja Lu Xun segera maju. "Jendral Huang Zhong, maafkan aku! Pertarungan ini benar-benar seru sehingga membuat kami jadi lupa diri!"

Aku pun ikut. "Tolong jangan salahkan Lu Xun, Jendral Huang Zhong! Ini semua karena kami berdua terlarut-larut dalam pertarungan!"

Jendral Huang Zhong malah makin kelihatan gusar! Cih, kenapa orang tua ini selalu kelihatan gusar dan suka mengomel, sih? "Aku memang tidak sedang berbicara pada Lu Xun! Aku sedang berbicara denganmu, Zhao Yun! Kau lah penyebab semua ini!"

"Hah? Bagaimana bisa aku?" Aku membalas dengan rasa tidak terima.

"Jendral Huang Zhong!" Lu Xun menyahut. "Ini bukan salah Zhao Yun! Mohon anda mengerti!"

Nah, seperti biasa, begitu melihat Lu Xun, seolah kemarahan dan keangkeran jendral tua ini hilang semua! Dengan wajah ramah Jendral Huang Zhong langsung menghampiri Lu Xun. "Ohhh... tenang saja, Lu Xun! Kau tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu!" Hiburnya dengan ekspresi yang sangat berbeda jauh dengan saat tadi memarahiku! Dasar orang tua! "Ngomong-ngomong, pertarunganmu bagus sekali! Gerakanmu cepat! Hanya saja, kau kurang menggunakan tangan kirimu!"

"Aku tahu itu kelemahanku. Mohon Jendral Huang Zhong mengajariku untuk berubah." Jawab Lu Xun dengan sopan dan senyum hormat.

"Ohhh... Tentu! Tentu!" Jawab Jendral Huang Zhong sambil tertawa dan menepuk bahu Lu Xun. Kami, jendral-jendral muda Shu yang melihat hal ini sampai kagok sendiri. Ini sih pilih kasih namanya! Kok sedari tadi Jendral Huang Zhong hanya ramah pada Lu Xun?

"DAN KALIAN..." Jenral Huang Zhong berbalik, lagi-lagi kembali ke ekspresi marah-marah! "Ayo jangan malas-malas! Lanjut ke latihan berikutnya!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Semakin lama, latihan ini semakin tidak manusiawi...

"Ya Tian..." Lu Xun yang wajahnya sudah seperti mayat, mengeluh dengan keluhan yang makin menghancurkan hati. "Aku tidak ada dendam dan permusuhan dengan Jendral Huang Zhong..." Untuk setiap ucapan, kelihatannya ia harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya. "...Mengapa beliau menyuruhku mengangkat beban yang tidak manusiawi begini...?"

Memang benar kata-kata Lu Xun. Sekarang latihan kami adalah masing-masing harus membawa sejumlah batu dengan total berat sekitar seratus kilo, yang semuanya dimasukkan karung besar dan dibebankan di atas punggung kami. Tidak sampai di situ, kami harus membawa beban ini sambil naik mendaki Gunung Qing Cheng! Lebih gawatnya lagi, di puncak gunung itu kami akan menemukan karung seberat seratus kilo lainnya yang harus kami bawa turun! Gila sekali, kan? Ini sih namanya bukan latihan! Ini pembunuhan!

Satu lagi. Berhubung Lu Xun kelihatannya sudah sangat lemah seperti orang yang sudah kehilangan jiwa, aku menemani berjalan terus di sampingnya dan pada akhirnya tertinggal dibandingkan teman-teman lain. Tentu saja! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Lu Xun, maka lebih baik aku kembali ke Cheng Du sambil menenteng kepalaku! Melihatnya saja sudah kaget rupanya orang Wu ini bisa mengangkat beban seratus kilo. Lu Xun kan pendek, tidak kekar, tidak bertubuh besar, dan wajahnya seperti perempuan! Sangat mengagetkan ketika tahu ternyata dia sanggup membawa beban seberat ini!

Yahhh... meski dia melewatinya dengan desahan yang menyayat hati...

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan mengeluh terus!" Bentakku juga dengan nafas terputus-putus. "Setidaknya Jendral Huang Zhong paling bersikap baik padamu! Pada kami semua, dia selalu mengomel, galak, dan marah-marah!"

Sampai di situ, Lu Xun tidak berani bicara lagi.

"Ya Tian... sampai kapankah penderitaan ini berakhir? Duka dan nestapa bagaikan racun pahit yang tidak ada habisnya meski sudah diminum. Aku seperti berada di gerbang antara hidup dan mati. Akankah penyiksaan ini berujung?" Sangking capeknya, sangking pusingnya, dan sangking putus asanya, aku sampai meracau tak karuan begini! Meracau dengan berlebihan pula!

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Zhao Yun... kau juga... terus mengeluh begitu..." BRUK! Sesudah berkata begitu, betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Lu Xun jatuh terjembab di tanah sangking tidak kuatnya mengangkat batu-batu itu! Ya Tian... ini benar-benar pembunuhan yang sangat tidak manusiawi! "Aku... tidak kuat lagi...!"

"Ya sudah! Ya sudah! Ayo kita kembali ke Jendral Huang Zhong dan kau beristirahatlah, ya?" Balasku dengan panik bukan buatan sambil siap-siap menggendongnya.

Namun, yang dilakukan Lu Xun sangat mengejutkan! Dia melepaskan karung penyiksa itu dari punggungnya, kemudian berjalan ke sisi-sisi jalan yang banyak ditumbuhi pohon bambu. Lu Xun mengeluarkan pedangnya... dan betapa kagetnya aku saat dia memotong salah satu batang bambu!

"Lu Xun! Apa-apaan, kau?"

"Sudahlah, bantu aku saja kalau masih ingin hidup." Jawab Lu Xun.

Intinya, Lu Xun meminjamkan padaku salah satu pedangnya, kemudian menyuruhku membantu memotong beberapa batang pohon bambu lain. Sesudah menghabiskan waktu di situ kira-kira lima belas sampai dua puluh menit, pekerjaan kami selesai. Dan akhirnya, aku baru tahu apa yang Lu Xun lakukan! Ya Tian... ternyata ahli strategi berwajah polos seperti anak kecil ini bisa licik juga! Dia sebenarnya sedang membuat beberapa roda dan sebuah alas dari bambu-bambu itu, kemudian menyatukan semuanya jadi satu! Sekarang, karung kami berdua diletakkan pada benda sejenis gerobak itu, kemudian ujungnya diikat oleh sebuah akar tanaman!

"WUAAAAAH!" Mataku berbinar-binar. "Lu Xun! Ini benar-benar luar biasa! Jadi kita tidak perlu memanggul, hanya menariknya saja, ya?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. Wah, benar-benar tidak sia-sia aku mengikuti Lu Xun!

"Nah, sekarang kita tarik ini bersama..." Ujarnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya sambil memungut sebuah akar tumbuhan. Tapi Lu Xun yang sudah nyaris mati begitu bagaimana bisa kubiarkan menarik lagi? Tanpa memperhatikan cing-cong darinya, aku langsung menarik tubuhnya yang sudah nyaris tidak memiliki berat itu, kemudian mendudukkannya di atas gerobak bersama dengan batu-batu yang lain.

"Sudah! Kau duduk saja! Biar aku yang menarik!" Perintahku. "Dari tadi kau menyuruh ini-itu, sekarang aku yang menyuruhmu duduk!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya kau tidak boleh mati di sini!" Seruku sebelum menarik akar pohon yang tersambung pada gerobak buatan kami. Meskipun harus menarik beban dua kali lebih besar dari yang pertama, ditambah dengan seorang Lu Xun, ternyata terasa jauh lebih ringan! Yah, sekarang aku jadi penasaran berat Lu Xun sebenarnya... kenapa rasanya dia sama sekali tidak memiliki berat, ya?

Hahaha! Pokoknya perjalanan ini jadi jauh lebih menyenangkan dan jauh lebih mudah! Aku malah bisa sambil berlari-lari dan akhirnya menyusul keempat orang yang lain!

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? Curang!"

"WAAAA! Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun berbuat curang!"

"Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa!"

Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Hahaha! Salah sendiri tidak pakai otak! Hahaha!"

Benar-benar... Lu Xun dan otak cemerlangnya telah menyelamatkan hidupku! Dia juga kelihatan senang sekali! Ya pastilah! Lu Xun sekarang cuma duduk diam sambil memandangi hutan bambu yang lebat, hijau, dan asri itu. Yah, aku juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak keberatan sih membawakan bebannya sekaligus dirinya sendiri. Toh karena idenya membuat gerobak seperti inilah maka nyawaku terselamatkan...

"Naik-naik ke puncak gunung! Tinggi-tinggi sekali!" Lu Xun bernyanyi gembira sambil tertawa lepas. Benar-benar pemandangan yang jarang melihat Lu Xun seperti ini! "Kiri-kanan, kulihat semua! Banyak pohon bambu(3)!"

"Nyanyian apa itu? Aneh sekali!"

"Aku hanya bernyanyi asal saja!"

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kami di puncak gunung, dimana dua ratus kilo beban sisanya menunggu. Seperti rencana kami semula, kami memindahkan dua keranjang dan menaruhnya di atas gerobak darurat kami. Wuaaaahhhh... dari puncak sini terlihatlah seluruh dataran China, dengan cahaya matahari senja keemasan yang nyaris terbenam. Benar-benar indah sekali... Rasanya sungguh sayang sudah susah payah mendaki, sekarang harus terburu-buru turun...

"Duduk dulu saja, Zhao Yun." Ajak Lu Xun yang ternyata pikirannya persis dengan pikiranku. Kami berdua pun beristirahat sambil memandangi pemandangan menakjubkan yang maha indah itu sambil tenggelam dalam pikiran kami masing-masing. Ahhh... kalau seperti ini, aku jadi terkenang saat aku ditugasi di Gunung Ding Jun dulu. Sebelum bertemu Lu Xun, aku hanya menghabiskan waktuku menjaga perbatasan Shu-Wei di Gunung Ding Jun dari serangan Wei, dan pada sore hari selalu memandangi senja. Sampai suatu saat, satu setengah tahun yang lalu, datanglah hari yang aneh dimana sepanjang siang gelap, langit berwarna merah seperti darah pada saat senja, dan terjadi gerhana matahari pada saat matahari nyaris terbenam.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu Lu Xun.

Meski karena pertemuan itulah aku bisa mengenalnya, tapi aku tidak mau kalau harus melihat hari seperti itu lagi!

Hmmm... kira-kira sekarang Lu Xun sedang memikirkan apa, ya? Penasaran, aku pun menoleh untuk melihatnya.

Namun...

... betapa kagetnya aku saat menyadari, ternyata sedari tadi dia memandangku terus! Nah, bagaimana bisa tidak panik sendiri kalau begini? Untuk apa Lu Xun memandangku begitu?

"Nggg... Lu Xun?" Tanyaku dengan suara bingung. "Apa... ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Lu Xun terdiam, seolah pertanyaanku begitu susahnya dan butuh jawaban yang harus dipikirkan matang-matang. Ia tersenyum, lantas menggeleng pelan. Namun yang dikatakannya sungguh jauh dari apa yang menjadi pertanyaanku. "Zhao Yun, terima kasih, ya..."

"Hah?" Lagi-lagi... Lu Xun ini ngomong apa, sih? Dia ini sedang mengelantur sangking capeknya, ya? "Tenang saja! Batu-batu itu tidak begitu berat, kok!"

Lagi-lagi Lu Xun menggeleng, kali ini lebih cepat dan lebih kuat dari gelengannya yang pertama. "Bukan hanya untuk itu, Zhao Yun!" Ucapnya dengan desahan. Mata emasnya itu menatapku dengan tajam dan sungguh-sungguh. Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap melihatnya seperti itu. "Terima kasih... telah menjadi sahabatku." Kata-katanya terdengar pelan dan lembut seperti semilir angin gunung yang bertiup sepoi-sepoi. Benar-benar kata-kata yang sangking tulusnya... aku sampai tidak tahu harus menjawab apa...

Iya. Aku harus jawab apa? Aku jawab 'sama-sama'? Atau 'tidak masalah'? Atau sesuatu yang lebih berpendidikan 'aku pun merasa bahagia beroleh kesempatan untuk bersahabat denganmu. Semoga dengan persahabatan kita ini ikatan antara Wu dan Shu makin akrab'? Atau yang lebih berperasaan 'aku pun senang menjadi sahabatmu, Lu Xun'? Atau yang tegas 'kau seorang Phoenix! Harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih kau menjadi temanku'? Tapi rasanya... kok tidak ada yang cocok, ya?

Jadi akhirnya, yang keluar cuma omelan saja sangking serba salahnya aku!

"Lu Xun! Kau jangan berkata seperti itu!" Seruku. Kesal bercampur panik bercampur serba salah, bercampur bahagia, semuanya! "Kalau kau bicara begitu, kau seperti akan mati saja!" Kali ini, kugenggam erat-erat kedua bahunya. "Dengar! Aku sudah pernah melihatmu mati satu kali di senja seperti ini! Dan aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!"

Gantian Lu Xun yang tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa dan kelihatan serba salah sekali.

Dia hanya mengangguk pelan. Pelan sekali. "Tapi aku tidak bercanda." Katanya dengan suara setengah berbisik. "Aku senang sekali berada di sini bersama-sama denganmu, dengan Jiang Wei, dengan Guan Suo, Guan Ping, Ma Dai, Jendral Huang Zhong, semuanya..." Dia terdiam sejenak. "Tapi aku dari Wu. Suatu saat, kalian semua pasti tidak akan mau menjadi temanku lagi..."

Lu Xun ini...!

Kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong begini, sih? Apa yang ada di kepalanya? Dan... kenapa kami semua harus berhenti menjadi temannya hanya karena dia orang Wu dan kami orang Shu, atau alasan apapun itu! Apa karena dia juga sadar tingkah Guan Ping yang sepertinya jadi tidak bersahabat dengannya? Tapi itu kan Guan Ping! Setidaknya, kalau dia memang yakin begitu pada teman-teman yang lain, dia tidak boleh berpikiran sama denganku juga! Lu Xun itu sahabat terbaikku, bagaimana aku bisa tidak berteman lagi dengannya?

"Bodoh!" Bentakku, seketika membuat matanya terbelalak dan menatapku dengan ekspresi heran. Pasti dia akan makin kaget saat melihat wajahku yang merah karena gusar dan berang! "Kenapa bicara begitu? Kau pikir aku sama dengan yang lain? Kau pikir aku sama dengan Guan Ping yang tidak jelas kenapa tiba-tiba bersikap buruk padamu? Guan Ping dan Guan Suo memang anak dari Jendral Guan Yu, mungkin mereka akan seperti itu! Mungkin Ma Dai juga! Mungkin Jiang Wei juga, seperti hari ini mereka semua meninggalkanmu! Tapi aku..."

Aku berhenti sejenak. Sesaat merasa bersalah saat melihatnya hanya diam dan menatap lurus padaku. Aku tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa yang tersembunyi dalam mata emasnya. Yang pasti, aku cuma ingin dia tahu kalau dia salah, kalau dia telah merendahkanku dengan berkata begitu! Aku tidak peduli lagi Shu atau Wu atau Wei! Yang aku peduli cuma adalah aku sahabatnya! Itu saja! Titik!

"Tapi... aku...!" Suaraku kehilangan keyakinannya yang semula. Tanganku perlahan turun dari bahunya. "Meski kau orang Wu dan aku orang Shu, asalkan bisa tetap bersahabat denganmu, aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi! Kalaupun misalnya Shu menganggapmu sebagai musuh, dan karena aku bersamamu maka aku dianggap pengkhianat, aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Bahkan kalau aku diusir atau dibunuh sekalipun, aku tidak peduli!"

Dia masih tidak membalas apapun. Tetap menatapku begitu saja, dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali aku tidak mengerti.

"Kau dengar tidak!" Kali ini aku mengguncang tubuhnya. "Lu Xun! Kau dengar, kan?"

Dengan sendirinya tanganku terlepas dari tubuhnya.

"Iya. Aku dengar." Lu Xun mengangguk. "Aku hanya... merasa kagum saja..."

"Hah?"

"Kalau begitu, jangan sampai, ya..." Ucapnya dengan lembut sambil berdiri. Tatapannya menjadi sayu. "... kau yang pertama meninggalkanku..."

A-apa...?

Kenapa Lu Xun berkata begitu? Apa Lu Xun bercanda? Atau dia cuma khawatir saja? I-iya... pasti begitu! Tidak mungkin hal itu terjadi! Aku tidak akan pernah melakukannya! Dan lagi, Lu Xun sekarang sudah terlihat seperti biasanya. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengajakku berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanan kami ke bawah. Sudah selama ini, keempat orang yang lainnya belum tiba juga...

"Sekarang kita hanya tinggal meluncur ke bawah saja, kan?" Tanyaku dengan penuh semangat.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya! Mudah sekali, kan?"

Kami berdua mendorong gerobak darurat yang sudah dibebani batu empat ratus kilo itu ke bagian yang melereng ke bawah. Lu Xun duduk di atasnya, kemudian aku menyusul. Hanya dengan satu dorongan saja... YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUU! Gerobak ini melaju dengan sangat cepat ke bawah! Bahkan sangking cepatnya sampai membuat angin melewati wajah kami dan membuat rambut berkibar-kibar! WHOAAAAA! Seru sekali!

"YANG DI DEPAN MINGGIIIIIIR!"

Nyaris saja keempat orang yang masih bercapek-lelah itu tertabrak oleh kami beserta seluruh bawaan kami yang sangat tidak manusawi beratnya. Aku dan Lu Xun sampai menjerit keras-keras dan suara kami menggema di antara pohon-pohon bambu yang ada! Sebagian karena takut dan panik, tapi sebagian karena keasyikan dengan kecepatan luar biasa dari gerobak yang meluncur turun ini! YIHAAAAAAAA!

Begitu sampai di kaki gunung, perlahan gerobak ini kehilangan kecepatannya, dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Nah! Kalau di kaki gunung, berarti kami sudah sampai tempat tujuan! HOREEEEE!

"Sekarang tinggal menemui jendral tua bangka itu! WAHAHAHAHA!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memanggul dua karung batu sekarang. Karena sudah sekian lamanya beristirahat dan menempuh perjalanan panjang, meskipun dengan cara sedikit licik, aku jadi bersemangat sekali! Bahkan kalau misalnya aku disuruh membawa beban Lu Xun pun, aku mampu! Tapi kali ini Lu Xun tidak mengizinkan aku melakukannya. Jadilah kami berdua yang duluan sampai dan sekarang bertemu dengan Jendral Huang Zhong duluan!

"Jendral Huang Zhong!" Aku dan Lu Xun berlari-lari ke arahnya dengan wajah berseri-seri. Kontan jendral tua itu kaget bukan buatan. "Kami sudah sampai!"

"Wuah! Luar biasa! Cepat sekali kau, Lu Xun!" Serunya sambil menghampiri Lu Xun dan membantunya menurunkan batu-batu itu dari punggungnya. Lho? Kok hanya Lu Xun? Bagaimana denganku? "Waaahhh... benar-benar membanggakan! Kau anak yang rajin dan pekerja keras!" Serunya memuji sambil menepuk bahu Lu Xun, yang oleh Lu Xun hanya dijawab dengan senyuman dan bungkukkan badan.

Dan aku... mana aku terima? "Hei, Jendral Huang Zhong! Bagaimana denganku? Aku kan juga sudah sampai!"

Sudah kuduga! Jendral Huang Zhong pasti mengomel dan galak kalau bukan kepada Lu Xun! "Huh, kalau kau sih pasti berhasil karena bersama-sama Lu Xun! Coba kalau tidak, pasti nasibmu akan sama seperti keempat orang yang lain!" Omelnya dengan wajah galak. Huh, sial! Sampai-sampai Lu Xun menertawakanku! "Sudah! Sekarang sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke pondok dan cari makan malam untuk teman-temanmu yang lainnya!"

"Dan aku, Jendral Huang Zhong?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan sopan dan polos bukan main.

Tentu saja Jendral Huang Zhong sangat ramah padanya! Membuatku iri saja! "Oh, kau tentu sangat lelah, Lu Xun! Beristirahatlah yang cukup! Latihan besok tentu akan berat untukmu!"

Ya, kan? Selalu saja Jendral Huang Zhong hanya baik pada Lu Xun! Dasar pilih kasih! Jendral Huang Zhong ini seolah punya enam cucu, dan dia cuma sayang pada cucunya yang berambut pendek, berwajah polos dan tanpa dosa, bertutur sopan dan halus, memakai sepasang pedang, dan yang selalu menurut! Benar-benar menyebalkan!

Akhirnya, aku dan Lu Xun saja yang pulang ke pondok.

"Kau istirahatlah dulu. Aku mau memancing." Kataku pada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tertawa. "Memangnya kau bisa memancing?" Katanya sambil berjalan di belakangku keluar dari pondok. "Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

"Tidak! Nanti kalau ketahuan Jendral Huang Zhong kau juga memancing bersamaku, aku pasti akan diomeli!"

"Sudahlah! Tidak apa-apa! Mana mungkin aku bisa santai sementara semuanya sibuk?"

Jadi ya begitulah. Lagi-lagi aku yang mengalah. Lu Xun mengikutiku dari belakang dengan langkah ringan, dan maksudku benar-benar melangkah. Bukan terbang, meskipun aku yakin kakinya sudah serasa akan putus. Heran... Lu Xun ini Phoenix tapi tetap saja tidak mau terbang! Atau tepatnya, mana ada sih Phoenix yang latihan di gunung sampai tampangnya sekarang seperti orang mati? Bayangkan saja, siang ini kami tidak makan, tapi menjalani latihan neraka yang benar-benar menyiksa! Kalau Lu Xun bisa bertahan tanpa sedikit pun menggunakan kekuatannya sebagai Phoenix, luar biasa juga...

Akhirnya, sampailah kami pada sungai bagian pertemuan tiga anak Sungai Min. Jendral Huang Zhong memberitahu kami bahwa di daerah ini banyak ikan yang besar-besar, jadi sebaiknya kami memancing di sini. Hmmm... mungkin agak sulit juga karena hari sudah menjelang malam. Aku dan Lu Xun naik di perahu yang tadi pagi kami naiki untuk sampai ke sini. Tentu saja kali ini aku yang mendayung!

"Di sini tidak ada siapa-siapa, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku balik. "Jangan-jangan kau mau berenang untuk menangkap ikan lagi?" Selalu saja Lu Xun ini... entah dia menangkap ikan dengan cara seperti itu karena itu kebiasaannya, atau karena dia ingin pamer kehebatan berenangnya padaku. Yah, jujur saja, kehebatannya dalam hal berenang patut diacungi jempol. Tapi dalam hal membawa beban atau menaiki tebing, dia payah sekali.

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja. Kau punya tombak untuk dijadikan tongkat pancing. Sementara aku tidak punya apa-apa. Jadi sebaiknya aku berenang saja."

Aku cuma bisa mendesah. "Yaaaahhh... sepertinya tidak ada orang." Jawabku sambil memandang sekeliling. "Silahkan berenang dan semoga berhasil."

Dengan demikian, Lu Xun melepaskan bajunya, baju yang kasar dan sangat tidak manusiawi itu, kemudian menceburkan diri di sungai. Ohhh... sekarang aku jadi tahu kenapa Lu Xun begitu pandai berenang dan tidak pernah tenggelam. Itu karena tubuhnya nyaris tidak memiliki berat sama sekali! Kuperhatikan dia menyelam di satu bagian, kemudian muncul lagi di permukaan. Menyelam lagi, muncul lagi. Kadang kala aku juga melihat tanda di punggungnya itu. Pasti karena tanda itu, tadi dia bertanya padaku apa ada orang atau tidak.

"_Kalau begitu, jangan sampai, ya... kau yang pertama meninggalkanku..."_

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Rasanya marah sekali mendengar kata-kata itu! Tapi wajah Lu Xun yang sedih, matanya yang sendu dan penuh kecemasan... aku sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa tadi! Yahhh... mungkin dia cuma khawatir. Dan kalau memang dia khawatir, aku bisa memahaminya. Aku ini dari Shu, sementara dia dari Wu. Dia juga adalah seorang ahli strategi, bukan seperti Zhou Ying yang hanya seorang putri saja dan bisa berpindah kerajaan demi alasan pernikahan. Sebab, bagaimanapun seorang wanita yang dinikahkan dengan alasan politik pada orang dari kerajaan lain sangat sering, dan takkan berpengaruh apa-apa! Tapi, kalau Lu Xun yang seorang ahli strategi, ditambah lagi dia sangat setia pada Wu, bagaimana bisa membuatnya pindah ke Shu? Yahhh... Sebenarnya sih tidak akan ada masalah kalau tidak ada kedatangan _Lao Zucong_ si nenek sihir pengganggu itu. Tapi kedatangannya menghancurkan semua. Mungkin karena _Lao Zucong_-lah, Lu Xun sampai berkata begitu tadi...

Rasanya makin marah saja aku pada nenek sialan itu! Kalau ada satu orang yang paling kubenci di seluruh Shu, itu adalah _Lao Zucong_!

"Zhao Yun!"

Suara Lu Xun seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Sekarang laki-laki Wu itu berenang mendekati perahu dengan tangan menggenggam kira-kira selusin ekor ikan berukuran lumayan besar! Wajahnya kelihatan puas sekali saat meletakkan ikan itu di dalam perahu. "Benar kata Jendral Huang Zhong! Di sini ada banyak sekali ikan!" Ucapnya dengan gembira, sama sekali berbeda dengan saat kami berbincang-bincang di puncak gunung tadi. "Dan kau bagaimana, Zhao Yun? Sudah menangkap berapa?"

Celaka! Aku sampai lupa untuk memancing sangking asyiknya berpikir sendiri! "Nggg... sejujurnya..." Jawabku sambil menggaruk kepala. "Aku bahkan belum mulai sama sekali..."

Sesuai perkiraanku, Lu Xun tidak kelihatan kesal sama sekali. "Oh, begitu... Santai saja, Zhao Yun." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Aku akan cari ikan lagi, ya!"

Dengan begitu, dia menyelam lagi. Beberapa saat kemudian, dia kembali lagi dengan jumlah ikan yang sama banyaknya. Lalu dia menyelam lagi.

Lu Xun... Lu Xun... orang seperti dia pasti cuma ada satu di bawah kaki langit ini...

"Zhao Yun! Sedang apa kau di sana?"

AAAARRRRGGGGHHHH! Sedang asyik-asyiknya berpikir sendiri, tiba-tiba saja para pengacau datang! Kulihat di tepi sungai, rupanya Guan Suo dan Ma Dai yang berteriak memanggilku. Tanpa rasa bersalah barang secuil pun, mereka sekarang melambai-lambaikan tangan sementara tangan yang lainnya membawa kayu-kayu bakar yang sepertinya disuruh Jendral Huang Zhong untuk dikumpulkan. Yah, aku sangat berterima kasih mereka mau mencarikan kayu bakar. Tapi aku tidak butuh mereka ada di sini saat aku sedang berdiam diri!

Dengan tidak sabaran aku menjawab. "Tentu saja sedang memancing! Kau kira aku sedang apa? Main gundu?"

"Lho? Kau ini kenapa marah-marah? Pasti gara-gara kau dimarahi Jendral Huang Zhong, ya?" Tebak Ma Dai. Ah, orang satu ini selalu saja tidak menyambung omongan dan pikirannya!

Aku tersentak kaget saat melihat gelembung-gelembung udara yang muncul ke permukaan. Celaka! Kalau begini tandanya Lu Xun akan segera kembali ke permukaan! Gawat! Gawat! Gawat! Sial delapan belas turunan! Lu Xun kan sedang tidak pakai baju! Jangan sampai Lu Xun muncul ke permukaan, lantas mempertontonkan tanda di punggungnya itu pada Ma Dai dan Guan Suo! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!

Tanpa peduli untuk menjawab pertanyaan Ma Dai, aku pun langsung membuka bajuku dan menceburkan diri ke air. BYUUUUUR! Benar saja! Tidak lama kemudian Lu Xun muncul di permukaan dan aku dengan cepat memeluknya dari belakang! Ya Tian! Syukurlah! Syukurlah! Pasti Ma Dai dan Guan Suo tidak sempat melihat tanda ini!

"Lho? Zhao Yun? Ada apa?" Tanya Lu Xun kebingungan.

"Ma Dai dan Guan Suo ada di sini! Mereka bisa-bisa melihat tanda di punggungmu!" Jawabku setengah berbisik dengan panik bukan buatan, sambil menggigil menahan dinginnya air juga! Lu Xun ini kok bisa-bisanya berenang di air sedingin ini!

Kudengar omongan kedua biang kerok itu. "Oh! Ternyata Lu Xun sedang berenang mencari ikan!"

"Hei, Zhao Yun! Kenapa kau jadi panik dan memeluk Lu Xun begitu?"

Aku menoleh ke belakang dengan wajah berang bukan buatan, sampai-sampai membuat mereka terperanjat! "Kau sendiri kenapa terus-terusan di sini? Mau mengintip Lu Xun yang sedang telanjang? Dasar pria hidung belang!"

"ZHAO YUN!" Bentak Lu Xun tiba-tiba! Tentu saja dengan suara yang cukup pelan sehingga hanya bisa terdengar olehku. Orang satu ini sudah keadaan genting masih saja bisa protes! Dasar memang manusia banyak cing-cong! "Kenapa kata-katamu jadi menjurus seperti Jiang Wei begitu, sih? Apalagi dengan gayamu begini! Nanti mereka akan berpikir aneh-aneh!"

Belum sempat aku menjawab apapun, rupanya kekhawatiran Lu Xun terjadi betulan! "Hah? Pria hidung belang? Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau kira Lu Xun itu perempuan?" Tanya Guan Suo memasang wajah bodoh.

"Mungkin saja! Jangan-jangan memang Lu Xun itu perempuan! Makanya Zhao Yun memeluk Lu Xun erat begitu!" Sumpah... sialan memang Ma Dai itu! Dia memang harus dihajar adat! Kusumpahi makhluk itu sial delapan belas turunan!

"Oh iya! Lagipula, sedari tadi Zhao Yun terus-menerus melindungi Lu Xun!" Imbuh Guan Suo dengan suara iseng.

Dengan sepenuh keberadaan, aku mengutuk dua orang ini supaya di kehidupan selanjutnya mereka jadi nyamuk saja! Dasar orang-orang tak berbudaya!

"Bukan begitu!" Bantah Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Kelihatan sekali dari wajahnya yang membiru kalau dia malu setengah mati, panik, kesal, marah, jengkel, ditambah kedinginan. Lengkap sudah penderitaannya. "Kalau aku memang perempuan, aku tidak mungkin mengizinkan Zhao Yun memelukku dalam keadaan seperti ini! Aku ini laki-laki!"

"Hahaha! Lu Xun laki-laki? Meragukan!"

"Aku baru sadar! Jangan-jangan Lu Xun itu sebenarnya perempuan sementara Yangmei yang laki-laki!"

Sambil menarik nafas banyak-banyak, aku berbisik pada Lu Xun yang juga sudah menggeram sangking marah dan mendongkolnya. Kalau dia sendiri yang dihina, dia masih bisa sabar. Tapi memang dasar Guan Suo dan Ma Dai cari mati mengatai Yangmei laki-laki, walhasil Lu Xun sampai marah begitu. "Lu Xun, ayo kita kembali ke perahu dan buktikan pada mereka bahwa kau memang laki-laki!"

"Ayo!" Jawab Lu Xun dengan suara keras.

Akhirnya, dengan kecepatan luar biasa aku dan Lu Xun melompat ke atas perahu, tentu saja dengan hati-hati agar Guan Suo dan Ma Dai tidak bisa melihat tanda itu! Kemudian, dengan kecepatan yang lebih menakjubkan lagi, aku mendayung perahu itu, begitu cepatnya sampai kami tiba di tepi! Tentu saja! Dengan kemarahan meluap-luap dan siap meletus bagai gunung berapi begini, bagaimana bisa tidak cepat?

Guan Suo dan Ma Dai yang melihat kecepatan kami berdua hanya bisa melongo.

"Sekarang, perhatikan baik-baik!" Teriakku sementara aku dan Lu Xun memakai baju. Syukurlah setidaknya mereka tidak melihat tanda di punggung Lu Xun! Sesudah berpakaian, kami turun dari perahu dan berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat menghampiri mereka.

Kedua tangan Lu Xun menggenggam masing-masing tangan Guan Suo dan tangan Ma Dai, sebelum kemudian... melakukan cara yang sama dengan yang kulakukan di Han Shou dulu(4)! Kedua belah telapak tangan jendral Shu itu diletakkannya di dadanya. "Nah, sekarang yakin aku laki-laki, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada menantang. Dua orang itu masih saja melongo dan pura-pura gila! Dasar menyebalkan!

"B-benar..." Guan Suo dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap, dan tatapan tidak percaya, akhirnya mengakui juga. "Memang Lu Xun itu... laki-laki."

"Tapi kalau begitu..." Celetuk Ma Dai, masih dengan wajah tidak percaya juga. "... kenapa tadi Zhao Yun memeluk Lu Xun yang sedang telanjang?"

HAH?

"Jangan-jangan..." Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan, sebelum menuding kami dengan heboh! "... kalian berdua kelainan!"

"APAAAAAAAAA?"

Kini aku dan Lu Xun yang saling berpandang-pandangan, sementara kedua orang itu shock dan memasang wajah horor, sangking ketakutannya sampai terkencing-kencing. "Lu Xun," Kataku dengan wajah datar tapi tegas dan kaku. "Dua orang ini memang harus diberi pelajaran."

Lu Xun mengangguk mantap. "Aku setuju."

BAK! BUK! POW! PRAK!

... jadilah akhirnya kami berdua pulang membawa dua lusin ikan, dua keranjang kayu bakar, dan dua orang yang sudah babak belur...

* * *

><p>(1) Yang pengen mengetahui letak Gunung Qing Cheng secara geografis, silahkan liat di map RoTK yang ada di link saya~~~<p>

(2) Kalo anda susah membayangkan tempat ini, coba anda liat di sebuah anime/manga berjudul 'Ranma 1/2'. Di sana kan ada sebuah tempat bernama mata air Jusenkyo. Nah, tempat tarung yang ini persis ama mata air tersebut. Bedanya, tempat ini nggak ada kutukannya...

(3) Nggg... ini sebenernya lirik lagu 'Naik2 ke Puncak Gunung' ... XDDD Cuma pohon cemaranya saya ganti pohon bambu...

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 67 (Heaven Falls Upon Us Again!) kalo lupa~~~

Wkwkwkw... mungkin ada yang sudah mulai nyadar~~~ yups, bagian panjat tebing tanpa pake alat itu saya terinspirasi dari Anime '_Koutetsu Sangokushi_'~~~

Wokey~ sekian dulu~~~ chap selanjutnya juga masih tentang pelatihan ini, yang saya harapkan bisa membuat sodara lebih rileks sebelum kita masuk ke chapter2 berat. Hohohoho~~~

Updatenya minggu depan, seperti biasa pada hari Jumat~ Zai jian! ^^


	14. Point A Sword Forward

Lalalala~~~ saya kembali~~~

Anyway, chapter ini benernya belum saya edit dan langsung saya publish... . Wewww... benernya bukannya karena saya lagi sibuk ato apa (meski emang saya sibuk banget benernya...) Alasan sebenernya adalah karena akhir2 ini saya lagi demen banget baca sebuah manga yang lucu banget... XDDDD (kalo pengen tau, judul manganya adalah Saint Young Men AKA Saint Onii-chan). Yahhh... jadi, maafkan saya kalo misalnya banyak yang typo ato apa getu... wkwkwkw...

Sekian aja~ saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong lagi~~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Kami kembali!"

Guan Ping dan Jiang Wei yang sedang menunggu di pondok sambil memasak dan memanaskan air, menyambut kami bukan dengan sapaan tapi dengan mata melotot. Yah... aku mengerti kekagetan mereka sih. Pertama, mungkin mereka agak kaget dengan jumlah ikan cukup besar yang telah kami tangkap. Kedua, mereka juga kaget karena aku dan Zhao Yun berdua basah bukan main. Ketiga, karena aku dan Zhao Yun juga membawa dua keranjang berisi kayu bakar yang seharusnya merupakan tugas Guan Suo dan Ma Dai untuk mengumpulkan. Dan yang terakhir, dan yang paling utama, karena mereka melihat dua jendral berpekara itu sekarang sudah diseret oleh Zhao Yun dalam keadaan babak belur.

"Ya Tian!" Jiang Wei langsung heboh bukan buatan. "Kenapa bisa begini? Apakah mereka diterkam harimau? Ataukah di luar ada hujan badai?"

Aku dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan. Akhirnya, kami berdua pun menceritakan apa yang terjadi, meski dengan penuh rasa malu! Jiang Wei langsung mengerti bahwa Zhao Yun memelukku supaya Guan Suo dan Ma Dai tidak bisa melihat tanda di punggungku. Tapi Guan Ping yang tidak mengerti apa-apa cuma diam saja.

Dan... seperti sebelum-sebelumnya... menatapku dengan tatapan tajam dan menusuk. Entah kenapa.

Jiang Wei mangut-mangut mengerti. "Tapi memang agak keterlaluan juga sih kalau kalian dibilang kelainan..." Gumamnya.

"Tentu saja!" Bentak Zhao Yun yang sudah sewot sedari tadi.

"Yah, yang penting sekarang, kembali ke tugas!" Sahut Jiang Wei. Kelihatannya masih penuh semangat! Hebat sekali... padahal aku saja sudah berpikir aku tidak akan bisa bertahan hidup menempuh latihan neraka ini! "Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, kalian bersihkan ikan-ikannya, ya? Kami akan menambah air panas dan memasak ikan-ikan sebanyak ini untuk makan malam! Nanti kita akan makan sampai kenyang!"

"Siap!"

Tidak memakan waktu lama sampai aku dan Zhao Yun selesai mengeluarkan bagian dalam ikan-ikan itu, membersihkan sisik-sisiknya, dan melumurinya dengan arak supaya tidak amis. Sesudah itu, barulah kami berikan ikan-ikan yang sudah bersih pada Jiang Wei dan Guan Ping untuk dibumbui, lalu dimasak. Ya Tian... akhirnya sesudah penyiksaan panjang, akan ada istirahat! Jujur saja, aku juga merasa lapar sekali karena menjalani latihan semengerikan itu tanpa makan siang!

Saat tengah membersihkan ikan-ikan itu di halaman belakang, tiba-tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki yang lebar dan mantap. Pasti langkah Jendral Huang Zhong! Zhao Yun sudah kelihatan bosan setengah mati karena katanya nantinya dia pasti akan kena omelan lagi... Hahaha... lucu sekali...

"HOOOIII!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong dengan suara yang bisa memutarbalikkan langit dan bumi. "Tadi aku menemukan gerobak bambu di kaki gunung! Jadi kalian menggunakan itu untuk mengangkut batu ya?"

Ya Tian! Ketahuan! Ketahuan! Panik, aku cuma bisa memandang Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun juga sama tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa! Akhirnya, yang bisa kami lakukan cuma ber_kowtow_ bersama-sama! "Maafkan kami, Jendral Huang Zhong!" Ucapku dan Zhao Yun bersahut-sahutan. "Kami benar-benar kelelahan! Jadi kami kira, tidak apa-apa menggunakan cara seperti itu..."

"Ohhh, tentu tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun! Aku sama sekali tidak ada maksud memarahimu! Justru aku kagum karena kau begitu pandai dan cerdik menggunakan apa yang disediakan alam!" Jendral Huang Zhong membalas sambil tertawa dengan ramah padaku. Hah? Aneh sekali, ya... kalau padaku, Jendral Huang Zhong ramah sekali. Tapi kalau pada Zhao Yun... "Zhao Yun, yang kumarahi itu kau, tahu! Kau pasti ikut-ikutan Lu Xun sehingga akhirnya bisa turun gunung dengan selamat!"

Hahaha... kalau dengan Zhao Yun, Jendral Huang Zhong jadi galak sekali! Ngggg... pada yang lainnya juga, sih. Anehnya, hanya padaku saja Jendral Huang Zhong bisa ramah... Hahaha...

Sesudah membersihkan ikan, aku dan Zhao Yun masuk, tentu saja dengan Jendral Huang Zhong masih mengomelinya dan ikut kami masuk. Sampai-sampai Jiang Wei dan Guan Ping yang medengarnya jadi heboh! Jendral Huang Zhong juga begitu melihat Guan Suo dan Ma Dai yang masih tidak sadarkan diri dan pingsan, kegalakan dan kesewotannya bertambah.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bocah-bocah malas ini masih tidur? Ayo cepat bangunkan mereka sebelum kulempar ke Sungai Min agar jadi makanan ikan!" Teriak Jendral Huang Zhong dengan keras bukan main. "Dan kau, Jiang Wei dan Guan Ping! Kenapa sampai sekarang makanannya belum siap? Kalian juga ingin kulempar ke Sungai Min, bocah-bocah brengsek?"

"Itu karena mereka dihajar Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, Jendral Huang Zhong!" Jawab Jiang Wei dengan cepat. "Dan kami juga belum selesai karena Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun baru saja datang membawakan ikan-ikan ini!" Lapornya.

"APAAAAA?" Jendral Huang Zhong sekali lagi, dengan wajah horornya itu, berbalik ke arah kami! "Jadi kau dalangnya, Zhao Yun! Sudah berani berlambat-lambat menangkap ikan, masih saja mengajari Lu Xun menghajar teman-teman kalian! Dasar bocah tidak tahu adat!"

"Itu karena Jiang Wei dan Guan Ping yang berlambat-lambat dalam memasak!" Balas Zhao Yun sengit.

"Huh! Ternyata itu salah kalian juga!" Bentak Jendral Huang Zhong, sekarang pada Jiang Wei dan Guan Ping. Aku cuma bisa mati-matian tertawa melihatnya! Jadilah ketiga orang itu, ditambah Guan Suo dan Ma Dai yang sudah dibangunkan dengan cara disiram air, dimarahi habis-habisan oleh Jendral Huang Zhong, jendral tua dari Shu yang sangat galak itu... Hahaha...

"AHHHHHH! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Seru Jiang Wei sambil menggerung-gerung sangking sedih dan kesalnya. "Jendral Huang Zhong! Ini tidak adil! Kenapa hanya bersikap baik pada Lu Xun saja!"

"Benar! Lu Xun satu-satunya yang tidak pernah diomeli!" Imbuh Zhao Yun dengan nada protes. Ini mengundang protes yang lain juga! "Sementara pada kami, anda galak sekali! Lebih galak daripada beruang gunung!"

Jendral Huang Zhong, sangking marahnya, sampai-sampai dari hidungnya keluar asap! "APAAAA? Aku seperti beruang gunung? Kau ingin kurebus atau kubakar hidup-hidup?" Bentaknya dengan suara menggelegar. Ya Tian... di Shu ini, selalu saja ada yang baru. Benar-benar konyol sekali tingkah mereka. "Dan tentang Lu Xun..."

"Tentu saja karena Lu Xun itu Phoenix!" Sergah Jiang Wei sangking tidak tahan kesal.

Wajah Jendral Huang Zhong sekarang sudah jadi hijau sangking murka. "Bukan hanya itu, tahu!" WHOA! Tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik oleh Jendral Huang Zhong! "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena Lu Xun benar-benar seperti cucu yang baik!" A-APAAAA? Aku? Cucu yang baik? "Selalu patuh, sopan, tidak pernah membangkang, tidak pernah bicara kasar, pandai, cerdas, membanggakan, mudah disukai, dan yang terutama dia bukan tukang protes seperti kalian bocah-bocah tidak berguna!"

Ya Tian... Benar-benar alasan yang tidak berasalan sekali... Memangnya dari sudut pandang mana aku seperti cucu yang baik? Hahaha...

"Iya! Iya! Aku mengerti!" Zhao Yun pada akhirnya menyerah. "Silahkan bacakan dongeng untuk cucu kesayangan anda, kakek!"

"APA? KAU MENGATAIKU KAKEK? KURANG AJAAAARRRR!"

Benar-benar acara makan yang menyenangkan dan tidak biasa sekali! Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei mengadakan 'perang sumpit' saat makan, berusaha mendapatkan sebanyak-banyaknya lauk, sampai akhirnya Jendral Huang Zhong mengomeli mereka lagi dengan sangat galak. Sebagai tambahan, Jendral Huang Zhong juga bilang pada Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, 'tindakan sumpit-menyumpit kalian yang brutal itu akan mengurangi jatah makan Lu Xun, tahu!' Begitu katanya... hahaha...

"Oh iya! Aku juga membawakan minuman yang spesial untuk kalian!" Teriak Jendral Huang Zhong masuk ke ruangan yang agak dalam.

"Uwah! Minuman apakah itu?" Zhao Yun jadi kelihatan bukan main penasaran. Jiang Wei juga. Yang lainnya juga!

"Pasti arak harum!" Tebak Jiang Wei sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Tak kusangka kakek tua itu murah hati juga! Hahaha!"

Arak? Matilah aku... lebih baik aku minum air sungai...

"Yah, tidak jelek juga minum arak di saat-saat seperti ini!" Ujar Guan Suo.

"Setidak-tidaknya untuk merayakan keberhasilan kita melewati hari pertama latihan!" Imbuh Ma Dai.

Sesudah waktu yang cukup lama ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya Jendral Huang Zhong keluar dari ruang dalam itu dengan membawa sebuah nampan di atas tangannya. Kulihat yang lain sudah harap-harap cemas menantikan minuman istimewa itu. Yahhh... kalau memang itu arak, paling-paling aku cuma tidak akan minum. Masalahnya adalah kalau Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei sampai mabuk lalu main gila seperti kejadian di rumah Perdana Mentri! Kan gawat sekali!

Eh, tapi... tunggu sebentar...

Bau ini... benda yang ada di atas nampan... kehangatan yang diberikan...

INI KAN BAU _KUDINGCHA_-TEH KUDING?

"Ini adalah sepoci _Kudingcha_-teh Kuding untuk semua!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong dengan tawa gembira. Celaka... sial delapan belas turunan! Aku rasanya sampai mau mati menahan tawa saat melihat mereka melongo dan terlihat nelangsa sekali! Mereka kira Jendral Huang Zhong membawa berbotol-botol arak. Rupanya yang dibawanya adalah sepoci teh! HAHAHA! "Nah, bagaimana? Kau suka kan, Lu Xun? Aku dengar dari Perdana Mentri bahwa kau suka sekali _Kudingcha_-teh Kuding! Untuk seorang anak muda menyukai teh, benar-benar bijaksana sekali! Tidak seperti bocah-bocah bebal ini!" Ucap Jendral Huang Zhong dengan tawa lebar sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku.

Jujur saja, aku senang bukan main! Tapi sekarang aku juga serba salah! Mau tertawa salah, menangis salah, marah apalagi! Hahaha! Akhirnya, sambil mati-matian menahan tawa, aku menjawab Jendral Huang Zhong dengan sopan. "Tentu saja aku suka, Jendral Huang Zhong. Terima kasih banyak." Jawabku sambil membungkuk.

"Ini sih minuman kesukaan Lu Xun! Sama sekali bukan minuman istimewa!" Runtuk Jiang Wei sangking kesal bukan buatan.

"Jadi apa yang 'minuman istimewa' itu, hah? Minuman kesukaanmu, Jiang Wei?" Sahut Jendral Huang Zhong dengan galak. "Huh! Sama sekali tidak bermutu!"

Ma Dai seketika langsung membentur-benturkan kepalanya di tembok! "SIAAAAAL! Sudah kecapekan bukan main, ternyata yang jadi minuman hanya sepoci teh! Lebih baik aku mati saja!"

"DIAAAAAAAAM!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong dengan sangat keras. Benar-benar keras sampai memecahkan gendang telinga semua orang! "Yang tidak mau minum, silahkan keluar dan minum air dari Sungai Min saja!" Tapi tidak ada yang keluar, entah karena takut pada Jendral Huang Zhong atau karena memang tidak mau minum air sungai. Wah, ternyata nyali mereka tidak begitu besar...

Aku tersenyum sebentar sementara melihat mulut mereka komat-kamit karena mengomel. Mungkin sangking kecewanya, atau gencarnya mengomel, mereka tidak sadar aku sudah selesai membagikan cangkir-cangkir di tempat mereka masing-masing. Kuangkat poci itu. Hmmm... sebenarnya ini sih bukan poci. Ini namanya teko logam yang sangat sederhana dan seadanya. Tangan kananku menggenggam pegangan teko tersebut, sementara tangan kiri memegang dasar teko tersebut dengan selembar kain untuk menghindari panas.

"Teman-teman semua, jangan berpikir seolah langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita kalau minumannya ternyata teh!" Hiburku sambil tersenyum. Kaget, sekarang semua mulut terkatup dan mata memandang ke arahku. Kutatap mereka satu per satu. "Justru kalau minum arak, besok pagi kita akan bangun dengan pusing bukan main sampai-sampai tidak bisa melanjutkan latihan! Dengan minum teh yang hangat, segala keletihan pasti hilang!"

Semua mata masih memandangku, dan tidak ada yang berani membantah kata-kataku.

"Angkatlah cangkir kalian." Kataku lagi. "Aku akan menuangkan teh untuk kalian."

Kupandangi mereka semua, satu persatu. Mereka pun mengangkat cangkir dan menungguku menuangnya. Harum _Kudingcha_-teh Kuding yang menenangkan ini memenuhi pondok yang sederhana yang kami tempati. Angin malam yang sejuk membuat asap mengepul dari teh yang masih panas ini dengan cepatnya menghilang di ucara. Aku menatap mereka, teman-temanku dari Shu ini. Bukannya aku sedang menciptakan tembok pemisah di antara kami, tetapi aku tahu ada saatnya persahabatan seperti ini usai.

Pada akhirnya mereka akan pergi, dan aku sendirian...

Mungkin tidak ada yang sadar saat aku menghembuskan nafas panjang dan pelan.

Kutuangkan teh itu pada Jendral Huang Zhong, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun, dia memandangku dengan tatapan bertanya. Aku tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya sekarang. Mungkin tatapanku sekarang mengingatkannya dengan pembicaraan kami di puncak Gunung Qing Cheng. Ada perasaan tidak terima dan marah di sana, aku tahu. Sepanjang hari ini dia tidak pernah berpisah apalagi meninggalkanku. Aku bukan sekedar menghargai itu, atau bukan sekedar senang dengan hal itu. Aku membutuhkan itu! Bukan, bukan seperti aku ingin bergantung terus dan minta tolong padanya setiap saat! Aku cuma membutuhkan... seorang teman... seorang sahabat. Itu saja.

Aku harap... dia akan tetap menjadi sahabatku yang setia. Yang tidak akan meninggalkan aku apa yang terjadi.

"Terima kasih..." Bisiknya pelan, sampai hanya terdengar olehku saja di tengah keheningan ini. Suaranya lebih pelan daripada nafasnya. Kukira ia akan melanjutkan dengan 'untuk tehnya'. Tapi ternyata, lanjutannya jauh dari yang kubayangkan. Kata-katanya jadi persis seperti kata-kataku di puncak Gunung Qing Cheng tadi. "... telah menjadi sahabatku."

Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di wajahku sebagai balasan.

Yang terakhir adalah Guan Ping yang duduk di sebelah kiriku. Cangkirnya terangkat. Siap untuk kutuangi teh. Kudekatkan bibir teko itu ke cangkirnya, sebelum menuang. Guan Ping menunduk sedari tadi, sehingga aku tidak tahu wajahnya seperti apa. Apa dia sedang menghindariku? Karena itu dia bersikap tidak bersahabat dan diam sedari tadi? Kenapa, ya? Apa aku pernah salah padanya? Apa aku pernah menyinggungnya secara tidak sengaja? Tapi kurasa... tidak pernah. Jadi, kenapa...?

Tiba-tiba, gelombang rasa sakit mengalir dari tangan kiriku.

"ADUH!" Nyaris saja teko ini kujatuhkan! Dengan cepat kutaruh teko di lantai, sebelum memegang jariku yang melepuh terkena air panas. Meskipun hanya kecelakaan kecil, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei sampai langsung menghambur ke arahku mendengar pekikanku!

"Lu Xun! Ada apa?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan panik sambil memegang tanganku yang tersiram air panas.

"Guan Ping! Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bentak Zhao Yun pada Guan Ping. Ya Tian! Kenapa ini? Ini kan hanya kecelakaan kecil biasa! "Lho? Kenapa kau memiringkan cangkirmu?"

Satu pertanyaan Zhao Yun itu seketika membuka pikiranku. Jadi... ketika aku menuang teh ke cangkir Guan Ping, Guan Ping memiringkan cangkirnya? Begitu? Jadi teh itu mengalir dari cangkir ke tangan kiriku yang berada di bawah memegangi dasar teko? Pantas saja tangan kiriku terkena air panas itu! Bukan hanya aku yang terkejut, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Jendral Huang Zhong juga sama.

Tapi... ada sesuatu yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi. Sesuatu yang menyakitkan dan sangat sulit diterima...!

Kenapa Guan Ping memiringkan cangkir itu? Apa dia sengaja tidak ingin cangkirnya dituangi teh olehku?

"Maaf! Maaf! Aku sungguh tidak sengaja!" Ujar Guan Ping sambil mengambil teh itu, kemudian menuang sendiri ke cangkirnya. Baru sesudah itu meminta maaf padaku. "Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak-tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil berusaha memasang senyum. "Sudahlah! Hanya terkena air panas saja! Kenapa kalian sampai heboh begini! Duduk saja semua!"

Meski masih memasang wajah ragu, yang lain menurut. Mereka kembali tenang dan melanjutkan makan malam. Namun... tetap saja suasananya jadi berubah. Sekarang udara di sekeliling kami jadi berat dan tidak nyaman. Hening. Tidak ada suara. Namun keheningan ini bukannya menenangkan malah menyesakkan, khususnya untukku. Perlahan aku menoleh, melirik sekilas ke arah Guan Ping dengan sudut mataku. Namun sesudahnya, aku tidak berani melihat lagi.

Kenapa, ya? Kenapa Guan Ping melihatku dengan penuh kecurigaan dan kebencian begitu? Apa salahku padanya? Apa dia sengaja memiringkan cangkirnya?

Air panas yang membuat tanganku melepuh itu sama sekali tidak menyakitkan. Tapi kalau Guan Ping memiringkan cangkirnya begitu, seperti seolah dia tidak mau dituangi cangkirnya olehku. Dalam adat kebiasaan, orang menolak cangkirnya dituangi, itu tandanya dia tidak mau berteman atau menerima orang yang menuang sebagai rekan. Apa mungkin... tindakan Guan Ping memiringkan cangkir itu karena dia tidak mau cangkirnya dituangi teh olehku? Dan tandanya tidak mau menerimaku?

Ada kemungkinan seperti itu... Bukankah hari-hari ini dia terus memandangiku dengan tatapan seperti itu? Bahkan kemarin sepertinya dia tidak ingin aku ikut dalam pelatihan ini. Tapi kalau memang benar itu adanya, bagaimana bisa? Aku tidak pernah salah apa-apa padanya, kan? Aku tidak pernah mencari gara-gara dengannya, apalagi membuatnya marah atau memusuhinya!

Jadi kenapa...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"GROOOOOOKKKK!"

Sesudah seharian berlatih keras, kusangka sekarang aku bisa tidur nyenyak. Siapa tahu dengkur Jendral Huang Zhong begitu keras sampai-sampai membuat kami semua tidak bisa tidur! Berhubung pondok ini hanya satu ruang besar begitu saja, tanpa ada ruang-ruang kecil di dalamnya, kami semua tidur bersama. Apa boleh buat? Yang lebih parah lagi, sangking sempitnya keset rumput yang dipakai untuk kami tidur, kami sampai tidur berjejer-jejer seperti ikan pindang! Belum lagi ditambah baju kami yang benar-benar tidak nyaman ini...

"Ughhh... Mana ada orang yang bisa tidur dengan kondisi seperti ini!" Omel Guan Suo.

"Sudahlah! Kau jangan ribut dan bergerak terus!" Bentak Ma Dai sewot.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya aku bangun. Suara dengkur Jendral Huang Zhong yang begitu keras, ditambah teman-teman yang sedari tadi terus mengomel, membuatku tidak bisa memejamkan mata barang sedetikpun! "Aku benar-benar terbangun sekarang..." Keluhku sebelum berdiri.

"Lho? Mau kemana?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Mencari angin di luar."

Akhirnya aku terbebas juga dari kesesakan ini! Aku keluar dari pondok yang sudah reot ini, kemudian berjalan menuju Sungai Min yang arus airnya begitu tenang, setenang angin malam yang berhembus. Untuk sampai ke sana, harus melalui hutan bambu yang lebat ini. Tentu saja aku tidak lupa membawa kedua bilah pedangku. Selain untuk berjaga-jaga, juga agar benda ini tidak hilang. Bagaimanapun, kedua benda ini luar biasa penting untukku!

Aku duduk di tepi sungai, membiarkan air sungai membasahi kakiku yang masih terasa pegal. Pandangan mataku jatuh pada dua bilah pedangku yang berada di sisi kiri dan kananku.

Yahhh... aku ingat saat itu. Sesudah mengunci _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut, aku keluar dari sana. Namun sebelum benar-benar sampai di gua bawah tanah di Lu Jiang, aku seperti masuk ke tempat dan dimensi yang lain. Di sanalah aku kemudian mengunci seluruh kekuatan cahayaku untuk bertarung, karena toh sudah tidak diperlukan lagi. Yaoguai-yaoguai kegelapan itu semuanya sudah musnah. Bersamaan dengan itu, pedangku yang lama menghilang. Kurasa memang benar kata Yan Lu, karena pedang itu sudah selesai menjalankan tugasnya. Baru sesudahnya aku kembali ke gua bawah itu, dan tanpa kusadari rupanya senjata di tanganku berubah menjadi dua bilah pedang ini. Dan aku tidak menemukan Yangmei menungguku di sana, sudah kuduga.

Sampai kemudian aku bertemu dengan semuanya. Lalu Yan Lu bertanya mengenai kenapa senjataku berubah. Barulah waktu itu aku benar-benar sadar!

Senjataku menjadi dua pedang. Yang selalu kupegang di tangan kanan pegangannya berwarna biru, yang kupegang di tangan kiri berwarna merah.

Tapi... kenapa, ya? Memang apa bedanya dua dan satu pedang? Justru karena dua pedang, sekarang aku agak kesulitan dan harus belajar dari awal lagi...

"LU XUUUUUUN!"

WHOA! Dengan cepat aku berbalik... untuk menemukan Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sudah dibelakangku! Ya Tian! Mereka ini mengagetkanku saja! "Kenapa kalian ada di sini? Dan kenapa berteriak begitu! Aku kaget sampai rasanya jiwaku terbang ke langit!" Seruku dengan satu tangan di dada. Jantungku nyaris berhenti sangking kagetnya!

Keduanya tertawa sebelum duduk, masing-masing di sebelah kiri dan kananku. Zhao Yun menepuk bahuku. "Dengkur Jendral Huang Zhong benar-benar menganggu, ya? Kami juga memutuskan keluar untuk mencari angin."

Aku menoleh. "Memangnya jam berapa sekarang?"

"Hampir jam satu malam." Jawab Jiang Wei pendek.

Rupanya memang mereka benar-benar cari angin, bukan membuang-buang angin dengan bicara. Selama itu kami bertiga cuma diam saja, dan yang kedengaran hanya suara tarikan dan hembusan nafas. Suara jangkrik mengerik dan air yang melompat-lompat di permukaan air sampai terdengar benar-benar berisik. Entah apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang. Mungkin sedang melamun sendiri, mungkin berpikir keras, mungkin terpesona dengan pemandangan alam malam, atau mungkin juga sudah tertidur pulas. Kalau aku, yang pasti aku hanya memandangi alam sambil bernafas saja. Rasanya tidak mau memikirkan apa-apa lagi.

Entah berapa lama, akhirnya keheningan itu usai.

"Aneh, ya..." Gumam Zhao Yun tiba-tiba, lebih pada kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepadaku maupun Jiang Wei. "... jalan hidupku benar-benar berubah..."

Jiang Wei sepertinya mengerti, langsung menyahut. "Aku juga. Kita bertiga yang awalnya saling tidak mengenal, entah bagaimana bisa bersahabat begini akrab dan berada di tempat ini bersama-sama." Laki-laki termuda di antara kami itu menghela nafas panjang sekali. "Benar-benar berbeda sekali hidupku yang dulu dan yang sekarang..."

Kurasa aku tahu pembicaraan ini akan mengarah kemana.

"Kalian tidak menyesal, kan?" Tanyaku tanpa menatap mereka. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku ini orang yang berbahaya dan bisa mengubah takdir kalian. Jadi, maaf saja kalau membuat kalian jadi kebingungan dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana sekarang."

Zhao Yun tertawa pelan. "Awalnya, aku kira aku akan selamanya berada di Gunung Ding Jun, entah sampai aku tua atau mati. Kalau tidak, mungkin sesudah itu akan ada perang lagi. Pertama, kupikir aku akan gugur dalam perang sebagai jendral. Yahhh... kehidupan yang biasa-biasa saja."

Jiang Wei mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga sama. Kupikir aku akan belajar pada Perdana Mentri terus, lalu ketika sudah mandiri, aku akan bekerja sendiri." Jawabnya. "Bahkan saat meminta tolong padamu untuk menyembuhkan ibuku(1), Lu Xun, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka akan menjadi sahabatmu begini. Kupikir pertemuan kita hanya satu kali itu saja."

Rasanya ingin sekali aku mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dari nada suara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, aku tahu mereka tidak sedang mengomel atau menyesali atau marah padaku akan hal ini. Justru sebaliknya. Dalam suara mereka aku merasa ada rasa takjub dan heran, juga rasa terima kasih yang dalam. Aku membuang nafas perlahan. "Jadi... kalian tidak menyesal jalan hidup kalian sekarang terseret pada jalan hidupku, kan?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Itulah yang ingin kudengar. Dan itu sudah cukup.

Entahlah... aku merasa aneh. Orang-orang yang bertemu denganku entah kenapa seperti terseret dalam hal-hal dimana aku berada. Ada yang tidak menyesal, seperti halnya Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei ini. Tapi ada yang menyesal, sampai-sampai membenciku. Cao Pi, Jendral Guan Yu, Jendral Zhang Fei, Ibusuri Shu, dan sekarang... mungkin juga Guan Ping. Memang sebegitu menyesalkankah menemukan bahwa orang sepertiku adalah Phoenix? Mereka itu sebenarnya ingin melihat Phoenix yang sungguhan atau Phoenix yang ada di kepala mereka?

Aku tidak tahu. Dan kurasa, memang tidak perlu tahu.

Sementara kami masih asyik-asyiknya melamun, tiba-tiba suara keras bagai bencana dan kerusuhan alam membangunkan kami semua!

"MANA TIGA ORANG LAINNYA? MEREKA MENCOBA LARI?"

Suara Jendral Huang Zhong!

Dengan langkah seribu, aku, Jiang Wei, dan Zhao Yun segera berlari secepat yang kaki kami bisa kembali ke pondok tersebut! Rupanya Jendral Huang Zhong sudah marah-marah dengan sengit sampai wajahnya hijau sangking gusar dan asap keluar dari hidungnya! Tiga orang lainnya sampai panik sendiri seolah langit runtuh menimpa kepala mereka! Tentu saja kami langsung menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali sambil berseru besahut-sahutan!

"Maafkan kami, Jendral Huang Zhong! Tadi kami keluar hanya untuk mencari angin! Sukalah Jendral Huang Zhong mengampuni kami!"

"Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei! Lagi-lagi kalian berulah, dasar bocah-bocah brengsek!" Bentak Jendral Huang Zhong sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki di tanah. "Kalian ini apa-apaan? Ingin lari dan lantas mengajak Lu Xun juga melarikan diri bersama kalian? Mengajari orang lain melakukan kesesatan, sungguh bukan jendral Shu yang terhormat!"

Lho? Kenapa kok sampai membicarakan kehormatan segala? "J-jendral Huang Zhong! Maafkan kami!" Ujarku sambil bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tadi itu aku yang keluar duluan untuk mencari angin! Bukan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei! Jadi karena akulah mereka keluar! Harap jendral jangan memarahi mereka! Kalau ada yang patut dimarahi, itu adalah aku!"

Jendral Huang Zhong, begitu mendengar ucapanku, langsung tertawa dan menyuruhku bangkit berdiri dengan ramah. Sangat sesuai dengan perkiraan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. "Wah... wah... wah... begitu, ya? Yahhh... kalau hanya mencari angin sih tidak apa-apa! Justru itu sangat baik untuk kesehatanmu, Lu Xun! Kau memang cerdas!" Baru sesudah itu kembali menembakkan tatapan ke Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, dan bersuara galak! "Kalian juga harusnya berterima kasih Lu Xun sudah mengajak kalian berdua keluar!"

Ya Tian... tengah malam begini juga heboh...

Yang lebih menghebohkan daripada itu adalah, rupanya Jendral Huang Zhong bangun tidak tanpa sebab. Hari masih jam dua, masih sangat gelap! Tapi Jendral Huang Zhong sudah menyuruh kami keluar dari pondok untuk memulai latihan hari ini! Ya Tian! Matilah aku... aku sama sekali tidak tidur semalaman, dan sekarang harus latihan lagi? Latihan-latihan neraka itu? Yang lebih mengejutkan, latihan hari ini dibuka dengan latihan duduk bersila tepat dibawah jatuhnya air terjun.

Aku rasanya ingin sekali menceburkan diri ke Sungai Min dan bunuh diri...

Udara begini dingin. Air sungai begini dingin. Ditambah lagi kami masih setengah tertidur! Air terjun itu pun turun dengan deras bukan buatan! Bayangkan saja jika kami harus duduk bersila di sana. Bukan hanya kepala yang hancur, tetapi tubuh juga akan tercerai berai dan jatuh ke sungai sebagai makanan ikan!

"Sudah! Tidak perlu mengomel! Cepat lakukan!"

Perintah Jendral Huang Zhong yang seperti hukum tiran itu mau tidak mau harus kami ikuti...

"Ini sih namanya pembunuhan!" Seru Guan Suo sambil menangis menggerung-gerung. "Aku ingin pulang!"

"Sudahlah, Guan Suo... menangis pun percuma. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur dan bubur sudah masuk ke perut. Tidak ada yang bisa kita lakukan lagi selain menurut." Balas Ma Dai dengan sangat nelangsa.

Aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei juga hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan dan meraung sedih dalam hati... Yang aku tahu hanyalah bumi sudah terbalik dan langit berputar. Ya Tian... ini benar-benar tidak adil... sementara orang-orang lain sedang tidur nyenyak enak-enakkan di rumah, kami sudah harus bangun pagi dan bermeditasi di bawah air terjun!

Satu-satunya hal yang kusyukuri adalah bahwa Yangmei tidak ikut. Aku masih teringat saat aku mengatakan akan pergi latihan di gunung pada Yangmei, dia bersikeras ingin ikut. Namun sesudah kuberi pengertian dan menjelaskan bahwa yang ikut hanya laki-laki saja, akhirnya dia mengerti. Lagipula, sesudah dia pikir-pikir lagi, berkumpul bersama Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu jauh lebih mengasyikan daripada latihan. Dan itu memang benar.

Kulihat mereka berlima semua sekarang sudah bertelanjang dada dan segera memulai duduk bersila. Mereka masing-masing mengambil tempat duduk di atas batu besar yang letaknya persis di bawah air terjun itu. Bagaimana kepala mereka bisa tidak hancur terkena jatuhan air yang deras, dan bagaimana mereka bisa bertahan, sama sekali di luar pikiranku. Yang pasti, aku sedang dalam masalahku sendiri.

CELAKA! Harus buka baju, ya? Tapi... tapi aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku tidak ingin tanda ini dilihat oleh yang lain! Jadi, tanpa melepas baju, aku melompat ke sebuah batu yang kosong.

"Lho! Lu Xun lagi-lagi tidak melepas baju!" Celetuk Ma Dai. Ahhhh! Pasti dia akan cari gara-gara!

Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, seperti biasa, maju membelaku. "Memangnya kenapa kalau Lu Xun tidak lepas baju? Kok kau cing-cong saja? Memangnya kau siapa? Ibunya?" Bentak Zhao Yun sengit.

"Benar! Kau kembali bersemedi saja! Kalau tidak konsentrasi, kepalamu sendiri yang akan hancur kena air terjun!" Jiang Wei juga ikut menyumpah-nyumpah.

Aku mengangguk ke arah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, berterima kasih atas pembelaan mereka. Nah, baru sesudah itu aku duduk bersila di bawah air terjun yang mengalir deras tanpa sedikit ampun dan belas kasihan padaku. Bukan hanya air itu sedingin es, tetapi juga jatuhnya luar biasa kuat! Rasanya ada badai dan hujan es menghajar tubuhku habis-habisan! Belum apa-apa kepalaku sampai terasa pusing bukan main dan tubuhku benar-benar akan hancur! Ini sih benar-benar latihan yang tidak manusiawi!

Ya Tian... semoga aku bisa bertahan hidup...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Akhirnya pagi tiba juga...

Jujur saja, gara-gara latihan di bawah air terjun, aku masih mengantuk, pusing, dan lelah sekali! Sayangnya tidak ada cermin. Kalau ada, pasti aku sudah bisa melihat mataku yang hitam dan berkantung. Sebenarnya bukan hanya aku, yang lain juga mengerikan begitu tampangnya! Kalau ada satu orang yang masih bersemangat, itu adalah Jendral Huang Zhong sendiri. Kami sekarang berada di sisi air terjun yang sangat deras itu, yang nyaris membantai kami berenam tanpa ampun. Di dekat kami ada sebuah rakit dari batang-batang bambu yang diikatkan ke daratan sisi kami dan juga di sisi seberang sana dengan sebuah tali tambang. Air dari puncak Gunung Qing Cheng itu mengalir turun sampai ke kaki gunung, tempat kami berada sekarang. Kemudian aliran air itu akan sampai ke Sungai Min. Percikan air dan suara air terjun itu gagal total membangunkan kami sepenuhnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk latihan yang lebih berat, bocah-bocah!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong. Kata-katanya rasanya setengah masuk setengah mental dari kepala kami sangking ngantuknya. "Sekarang aku akan membagi kalian jadi tiga kelompok, masing-masing dua orang! Satu kelompok akan berada di atas rakit dan bertarung!" Ohhh... wah, bahaya juga. Kali ini pertarungannya adalah di rakit yang begitu sempit, dan bergoyang-goyang karena aliran air yang sangat keras. Ditambah lagi, kalau jatuh dari rakit, entah apa yang akan terjadi. "Satu kelompok yang lain akan berada di sisi sini, dan satu kelompok lainnya akan berada di seberang dari air terjun! Dua kelompok tersebut akan berlomba menarik tali ini seperti tarik tambang! Yang kalah adalah yang tercebur ke sungai!"

Wahhh... bahkan ada tarik tambaknya juga. Berarti, sementara dua kelompok yang lain bermain tarik tambang menarik rakit tersebut, dua orang akan bertarung di atasnya!

"JELAS?"

Kami cuma menjawab lesu. "Jelaaaaasss..."

"Baiklah! Aku akan membagi kelompoknya!"

Undian pun dibagi. Ternyata, Guan Suo satu kelompok dengan Ma Dai. Ahahaha... memang duo pengacau itu selalu senasib sepenanggungan! Melihat mereka, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat akan Jendral Gan Ning dan Jendral Ling Tong. Kelompok kedua adalah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei. Entah kenapa, mereka berdua sudah saling penteleng-pentelengan, sampai-sampai seolah kilat menyambung dari kedua mata mereka. Lucu juga... Meski sudah capek karena latihan kemarin, rupanya mereka masih punya semangat bertarung yang tinggi! Sungguh aku kagum pada mereka!

Dan yang terakhir... aku dan Guan Ping.

Aku menoleh ke arahnya, memberikan seulas senyum. "Guan Ping, _ciayou_-berjuanglah!" Kuharap dia sudah tidak mengingat peristiwa kemarin lagi.

Seperti yang kuharapkan, Guan Ping balas tersenyum. "Kau juga _ciayou_-berjuanglah, Lu Xun!"

Dua kelompok pertama yang bermain tarik tambang adalah Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei melawan Ma Dai dan Guan Suo. Berarti, aku dan Guan Ping-lah yang akan pertama bertarung di atas rakit tersebut. Wah, kemampuan bertarung Guan Ping seperti apa, ya? Aku benar-benar penasaran! Kuharap, pertarungan ini akan sama menyenangkan dengan pertarunganku melawan Zhao Yun kemarin! Yang kemarin itu benar-benar seru, menyenangkan, dan tidak membuat capek, lho!

Tiba-tiba Jiang Wei menepuk bahuku. "Lu Xun," Katanya. "Hati-hatilah dengan Guan Ping."

"Kau jangan berprasangka buruk begitu, Jiang Wei..." Balasku.

Aku dan Guan Ping berada di atas rakit sekarang. Benar-benar arena bertarung yang mengerikan. Sangat sempit, dan bergoyang-goyang terkena arus sungai dari air terjun yang begitu deras! Belum lagi kalau misalnya keempat orang lainnya sudah mulai pertarungan tarik tambang mereka juga. Bisa-bisa rakit ini akan bergoyang makin hebat! Ini sangat tidak menguntungkan untukku! Aku mengandalkan kecepatan untuk menghindari dan membalas serangan musuh. Saat bertarung kemarin, areanya luas sekali sehingga aku bisa melompat dari satu batang bambu ke batang lainnya. Kalau di atas rakit sekecil ini, mau tidak mau harus menangkis serangan. Padahal, pedang Guan Ping begitu besarnya! Ditambah lagi, aku yakin seratus persen bahwa kekuatan fisik Guan Ping jauh lebih besar daripada aku!

Yahhh... tidak perlu dipikirkan terlalu serius lah... Ini kan hanya latihan.

Aku bersoja pada Guan Ping. "Guan Ping! Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan padaku! Bertarunglah sekuat tenaga!"

Guan Ping juga bersoja. "Tentu saja! Kau juga bertarunglah sekuat tenaga, Lu Xun!" Sampai di situ, aku merasa bersemangat mendengar kata-katanya. Namun lanjutannya membuat aku sedikit terkejut, dan mau tidak mau hanya bisa menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung dan... curiga. "Aku ingin melihat kekuatan Phoenix yang sesungguhnya!"

Aku menelan ludah.

Melihat... kekuatan Phoenix yang sesungguhnya?

"PERTARUNGAN DIMULAI!"

Seruan Jendral Huang Zhong langsung membuyarkan lamunanku! Sementara keempat orang lainnya mulai menarik rakit ini, Guan Ping juga sudah mulai melancarkan serangan pertamanya padaku! Ya Tian! Serangan Guan Ping benar-benar luar biasa! Satu sapuan pedangnya saja bisa menyapu seluruh bagian dari rakit ini! Aku tidak punya pilihan selain melompat dan kemudian bersalto ke belakangnya saja!

"Lho? Ayo!" Guan Ping kembali menghadap ke arahku. "Kenapa hanya menghindar? Kau tidak membalas?"

Aku berusaha membalasnya sambil tersenyum yakin. "Ahahaha! Aku masih berpikir cara mengalahkamu! Bagaimana bisa secepat itu?"

"Hmph." Guan Ping menyeringai. "Kalau begitu, bersiaplah!"

Kali ini Guan Ping memutar-mutar pedangnya seperti gasing! Aku benar-benar tidak punya pilihan apapun selain melompat! Ya Tian... bagaimana ini? Bahkan untuk mendekatinya saja aku tidak bisa!

"_Aku ingin melihat kekuatan Phoenix yang sesungguhnya!"_

Ughhhh... kenapa kata-kata itu terus-menerus mengangguku? Kekuatan Phoenix seperti apa yang ingin dilihat Guan Ping? Apa maksudnya kekuatan cahaya milikku ini? Kalau kekuatan itu, aku hanya akan menggunakannya melawan kegelapan, melawan Yaoguai saja! Lagipula, sesudah pertarungan terakhirku dengan T'an Mo di _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut, aku telah mengunci kekuatanku cahaya ini dalam-dalam. Yah, mungkin itu salah satu alasan kenapa senjataku berubah.

Dan sekarang... Guan Ping bilang ingin melihatnya.

Kalau begitu...

"Guan Ping!" Seruku sekuat-kuatnya. Kepalanya langsung menengadah. "Aku ada di atas sini!"

Sebelum Guan Ping sempat berkutik, aku menerjang ke bawah, dengan kedua pedang teracung ke arahnya. Kecepatanku jatuh ke bawah lebih cepat daripada Guan Ping mengangkat pedangnya untuk menangkis seranganku! Meski dia berhasil menghindar, tetapi pedangku berhasil melukai lengannya. Guan Ping bersalto ke belakang, sambil memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. Aku juga mendaratkan diri di ujung satu dari rakit tersebut.

"Ohhh... hebat juga." Guan Ping mengangguk puas. "Tapi kekuatan Phoenix bukan hanya itu, kan?"

Sudah kuduga dia akan bilang begitu. Memangnya kenapa sih Guan Ping sebegitu inginnya melihat kekuatan Phoenix? "Tepatnya, itu sama sekali bukan kekuatan Phoenix, Guan Ping!"

Sekali lagi Guan Ping maju! Kali ini tidak mengayunkan pedang besarnya itu melainkan menusukkannya ke arahku! Pedang sebesar itu, bagaimana cara menghindarinya? Aku tidak bisa melompat, maka secepat kilat aku menjatuhkan diriku di atas rakit yang terus bergoyang ini! Serangan Guan Ping dengan pedangnya membabi-buta berusaha mengenaiku yang terus bergulingan di tas rakit. Tapi rakit yang sempit ini juga ada ujungnya! Akhirnya aku terjepit!

Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, otakku memunculkan sebuah ide. Oh iya... mungkin aku bisa menggunakan taktik Zhao Yun yang digunakannya untuk mengalahkanku kemarin...

"Aku menang!" Guan Ping menusukkan pedang itu ke arahku, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa sebelum dia melakukannya, aku berhasil menjegalnya! Itu yang digunakan Zhao Yun kemarin! Menyerang titik lemah! Titik lemah Guan Ping adalah di kakinya! Jadi kalau mau menyerang, ya seranglah kakinya!

"Kurasa tidak juga, Guan Ping!" Balasku sambil mencoba berdiri, begitu juga dengannya. Kali ini aku menerjang dengan cepat! "Sekarang giliranku!"

Aku sempat ingat pesan Jendral Huang Zhong kemarin padaku. Jendral Huang Zhong bilang bahwa menggunakan satu pedang dan dua pedang sangat berbeda. Menggunakan dua pedang jauh lebih beresiko dan perlu tenaga lebih banyak! Sebabnya adalah, jika menggunakan dua pedang, maka kedua tangan harus dipakai, sehingga menyebabkan seluruh bagian tubuh selain tangan menjadi titik lemah. Cara untuk mengatasi hal ini adalah dengan menggunakan seluruh tubuh sebagai senjata! Dan hal itu membutuhkan kecepatan gerak luar biasa!

"_Gerakan yang... tenang...?"_

"_Benar! Gerakanmu saat menggunakan satu pedang sangat tenang, anggun, dan teratur! Kalau diibaratkan, gerakanmu saat bertarung dengan satu pedang seperti api yang lidahnya meliuk-liuk dengan cepat tetapi lembut! Nah, kalau menggunakan dua pedang, kau tidak bisa seperti itu! Gerakanmu harus lebih dinamis, acak, dan mengecoh musuh dengan cara menyerang menggunakan seluruh tubuhmu, bukan hanya menggunakan pedang saja! Sehingga kalau diibaratkan, harus seperti cahaya yang datangnya bagai kilat, mengejutkan, dan tidak bisa ditebak_(2)_!"_

Baiklah! Akan kucoba trik yang diajarkan Jendral Huang Zhong!

Begitu hanya terpisah beberapa sentimeter saja dari Guan Ping, kuayunkan pedangku!

"Huh! Jadi kau mengayunkan pedangmu juga, ya? Sama sepertiku!" Balas Guan Ping sambil mengangkat senjatanya dan menahan seranganku. "Maaf saja! Serangan itu tidak akan berhasil padaku!"

"Siapa bilang aku menyerang dengan pedang? Aku menyerang dengan kakiku!"

Sebelum Guan Ping sadar, dia sudah terpelanting ketika kakiku mengenai lututnya! Ya, pada saat memutar pedangku, sebenarnya aku memutar seluruh tubuhku, termasuk kaki kananku yang kuarahkan pada lututnya(3)! Tidak sampai di situ, aku melanjutkan seranganku. Sementara dia tengah berjuang untuk berdiri, aku menerjang ke arahnya dengan dua pedang teracung.

"Guan Ping! Terima ini!" Seruku sambil mengayunkan pedang di tangan kiriku.

"Sudah kubilang serangan semacam itu tidak akan berhasil!"

"Aku juga sudah bilang aku tidak menyerang dengan pedang!"

Dan memang begitu kenyataannya. Sekarang siku kananku-lah yang mengenai bahu kirinya(4). Nyaris saja! Dengan cepat dan begitu menyadarinya, dia langsung melompat dan menghindar. Tak lupa sesudah memukulkan pangkal pedangnya pada pinggangku. Sama sepertinya, aku jatuh ke ujung lain dari rakit tersebut. Ughhh... Serangannya menyakitkan, tapi tidak cukup untuk membuatku berhenti!

"Serangan yang hebat, Lu Xun! Benar-benar mengejutkan! Aku tidak menyangka kau akan menyerang seperti itu!" Ujar Guan Ping sambil berdiri.

Aku juga berdiri. "Kau juga, Guan Ping."

Pertarunganpun dilanjutkan. Pada saat yang sama, aku juga merasakan setiap saat rakit ini mendekat ke arah kelompok Ma Dai dan Guan Suo. Ternyata, memang tidak salah mengikuti saran Jendral Huang Zhong! Berkali-kali aku berhasil mengecoh Guan Ping, meski ada juga yang gagal. Guan Ping yang tak kalah hebat juga serangannya beberapa kali mengenaiku!

Tapi kali ini, akulah yang akan menang!

Guan Ping sekarang membelakangiku! Kalau kulayangkan pedangku ke arahnya, dia akan kalah dan tidak sempat menghindari atau menangkis.

Tapi...

Oh iya! Aku ingat Guan Ping bilang ingin melihat kekuatan Phoenix yang sebenarnya, kan?

Jadi, dengan cepat kujatuhkan kedua pedangku sebelum mengenainya. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, satu tanganku menggenggam bahunya dari belakang, sementara yang satunya menggenggam lengannya. Kualirkan kekuatanku ke tubuhnya dengan kecepatan kilat, dan dengan segera menyembuhkan luka-luka yang yang didapatkannya, entah dari pertarungan ini, atau dari latihan kemarin pula.

"Nah, bagaimana, Guan Pi..."

Ughhhh...!

Tubuhku terhempas ke ujung dari rakit tersebut. Ahhh... aku... sama sekali tidak menyangka! Ketika aku menyembuhkan Guan Ping dan tidak bersenjata, Guan Ping menggunakan tangan kosongnya untuk meninju tepat di perutku!

Dan sekarang, saat aku mencoba untuk berdiri, tahu-tahu pedang Guan Ping yang besar itu sudah teracung, dekat sekali dengan leherku!

Guan Ping tersenyum menang, sementara aku masih hanya bisa menatapnya tanpa berkata apapun. "Pertarungan ini, aku yang menang. Maaf, Lu Xun. Bukannya aku tidak tahu berterima kasih." Ucapnya sambil masih tersenyum. "Tapi kau kan tahu sendiri bahwa dalam pertarungan, melepaskan senjata sama dengan bunuh diri."

Iya... aku tahu itu.

Tapi... kukira serangan terakhirku itu sudah dianggap menang. Makanya aku melepaskan kedua pedangku dan menyembuhkannya dengan tangan kosong. Tak tahunya, sesudah menyembuhkannya, dia menyerangku! Ternyata... Guan Ping belum menganggap pertarungan itu usai.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH GUAN PING!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong mengumumkan.

Guan Ping berbalik, bersiap untuk melompat ke daratan dengan meninggalkan aku yang masih terduduk di sini. "Aku bukan mau melihat kekuatan menyembuhkanmu." Katanya dengan suara yang menyembunyikan perasaan apa, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu. "Kalau kau begitu terus, Lu Xun, tidak ada satu orang pun yang akan percaya bahwa kau itu Phoenix." Sesudah berkata begitu, dia melompat dari rakit ini ke seberang.

Sementara aku masih terdiam sendiri, tiba-tiba saja rakit ini bergoyang keras! Rupanya kelompok Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei-lah yang memenangkan tarik tambang ini! Guan Suo dan Ma Dai tercebur ke sungai dan mengomel sendiri!

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELOMPOK ZHAO YUN DAN JIANG WEI!"

Toh pada akhirnya Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang menang pun menceburkan diri ke sungai. Betapa kagetnya aku saat mereka berdua berenang ke arahku! Mereka kemudian naik begitu cepatnya ke rakit dengan wajah prihatin!

"Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Ada yang sakit? Kau tidak diapa-apakan oleh Guan Ping, kan?" Tanya Jiang Wei panik, seperti ibu yang anaknya baru saja kecelakaan saja!

"Heran! Serangan terakhir itu bagaimana bisa kau sampai kalah?" Zhao Yun mendengus kesal. "Saat melihatmu melayangkan serangan terakhir, aku dan Jiang Wei sudah yakin benar kau akan menang! Tak tahunya, entah bagaimana kau terpelanting ke belakang!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk setuju. "Bagaimana kejadiannya? Begitu aku dan Zhao Yun melihatnya, kami langsung gusar dan marah dan panik! Sampai-sampai kami mengerahkan segenap tenaga untuk menarik tali keras-keras dan menang! Supaya dengan begitu, kami bisa cepat menghampirimu!"

Mereka berdua... perhatian sekali dengan kondisiku. Aku sampai cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Perlahan hatiku menghangat mendengar ucapan mereka. Jujur saja, sampai sekarang aku masih shock dengan serangan terakhir Guan Ping. Bukan! Aku bukannya tidak terima dia menang! Yang membuatku kaget adalah... aku menyembuhkannya, tetapi dia diam-diam menyerangku seperti itu... Bagaimana bisa tidak kaget bukan main?

"Hei, Lu Xun! Kau dengar kami? Kenapa melamun?"

Aku menengadah saat mendengar Zhao Yun memanggilku. Bagaimana, ya...? Sebenarnya aku tidak mau mereka sampai ribut dengan Guan Ping hanya karena hal sepele macam ini. Lagipula, kalaupun seandainya aku marah, ini kan urusanku sendiri dengan Guan Ping? Tapi... kalau aku berbohong pada mereka dan tidak mengatakan yang sesungguhnya, mereka seperti bukan temanku, kan? Di antara kami tidak ada rahasia, kan?

Jadi aku menceritakan semuanya. "Sebenarnya, sebelum bertarung, Guan Ping bilang ingin melihat kekuatan Phoenix dalam pertarungan ini, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei." Mendengar ini, keduanya kaget bukan kepalang dan saling bertukar pandang. "Jadi, saat serangan terakhir tadi, aku melepaskan pedangku dan menyembuhkannya. Tak tahunya... Guan Ping menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerangku tiba-tiba. Aku yang lengah akhirnya terkena serangannya..." Jelasku sambil menghela nafas. "Aku memang bodoh, sih... Jadi, jangan kesal pada Guan Ping, ya?"

"Bagaimana bisa tidak kesal?" Jiang Wei mendengus. "Itu sih namanya keterlaluan! Kau sudah menyembuhkannya, tetapi dia malah balik menyerangmu!"

"Benar! Sangat curang sekali!" Imbuh Zhao Yun.

Aku menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. "Sudah kubilang ini bukan salahnya! Lagipula, aku sendiri yang bodoh! Kan seharusnya aku bisa menyembuhkannya sesudah pertarungan selesai!" Ujarku berusaha meyakinkan mereka. Nah, inilah yang aku takutkan. Mereka berdua benar-benar keras kepala, sih! "Dan lagi, ini cuma latihan! Kalah menang, yang penting bisa semakin kuat!" Syukurlah pada akhirnya mereka mau mendengarku juga. Dengan begitu, kami bertiga kembali ke daratan. Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Jendral Huang Zhong sudah menunggu.

"Tidak apa-apa, Lu Xun!" Jendral Huang Zhong menyambut ramah. Aku membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Kau memang kalah, tetapi kulihat kau makin hebat saja! Jauh lebih baik daripada pertarungan kemarin! Gerakanmu sama sekali tak terduga dan berhasil mengecoh lawan! Tak lama lagi, kau pasti bisa menguasai sepenuhnya kedua pedangmu itu!"

Aku mengangguk. "Terima kasih, Jendral Huang Zhong! Itu semua berkat ajaran Jendral Huang Zhong padaku!"

Latihan dilanjutkan. Sekarang adalah giliran Ma Dai dan Guan Suo untuk bertarung di atas rakit. Sementara yang bermain tarik tambang adalah aku dan Guan Ping melawan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei.

"APAAAA? Lawan kita Lu Xun?" Komentar Jiang Wei, benar-benar tidak penting sekali! "Aku... aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melawannya...!"

"Aku juga!" Zhao Yun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Jiang Wei, kita gunakan setengah kekuatan saja!"

"Benar!"

Aku menggeram kesal. Dua orang ini...! Mereka ini apa-apaan, sih! "Yang benar saja! Kalian berdua merendahkanku, ya?" Bentakku sewot bukan buatan. "Awas kalau sampai kalian tidak mengerahkan segenap kekuatan!"

Sesudah menunggu, terdengarlah aba-aba tanda dimulai oleh Jendral Huang Zhong. Guan Suo dan Ma Dai pun memulai pertarungan mereka di atas rakit. Guan Suo menggunakan _sanjiegun_ seperti Ling Tong, sementara Ma Dai... jujur saja aku sampai sekarang tidak mengerti bagaimana seseorang bisa bertarung dengan senjata sebuah kuas raksasa. Yah, mungkin memang itulah keistimewaan Ma Dai...

Aku dan Guan Ping sendiri sudah mulai mati-matian menarik tali tambang ini. AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHHH! Ternyata Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei berdua sama sekali bukan lawan yang pantas diremehkan! Perlahan-lahan aku dan Guan Ping mulai terseret ke tepi sungai.

"WAAAAA! Ayo, Guan Ping! Tarik!" Seruku memberi semangat. Guan Ping tidak berkata apa-apa, tapi kulihat mukanya sudah merah dan berkeringat semua sangking berjuang keras menarik tali itu!

Intinya, selama Ma Dai dan Guan Suo bertarung, aku dan Guan Ping di sini juga setengah mati menarik tambang ini! Habis, lawannya kan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang tidak boleh diremehkan! Entah berapa lama waktu sudah berlalu, rasanya sudah sepanjang keabadian! Tanganku yang menggenggam tali ini sampai terasa kulitnya akan robek! Apalagi kakiku! Dengan kaki telanjang langsung bersentuhan dengan tanah begini, rasanya sakit luar biasa!

"Aduh!" Akhirnya aku terjatuh juga, tetapi tanganku masih tidak melepaskan tambang itu!

"Ya Tian! Lu Xun jatuh!" Kudengar seruan dari seberang. Saat menoleh, rupanya itu seruan Jiang Wei yang sudah panik hanya gara-gara melihatku terpeleset dan akhirnya jatuh terjembab di tanah. Benar-benar berlebihan sekali! "Zhao Yun! Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan tarik tambang ini!"

"Kau kira aku bisa? Aku juga tidak!" Balas Zhao Yun.

Langsung aku cepat-cepat berdiri, kemudian menarik tali itu sekuat yang aku bisa! "Kalian jangan bercanda!" Bentakku sewot dan gusar bukan buatan. "Kalian kira kalian itu siapa? Ibuku? Sudah tidak perlu prihatin tentang keadaanku, dasar orang-orang berlebihan!" Bagaimana bisa tidak sewot? Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei ini selalu, kok! Sukanya membesar-besarkan masalah saja! Padahal kan cuma jatuh begitu saja!

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH MA DAI!" Suara Jendral Huang Zhong terdengar lagi, dengan keras berkumandang. Berarti tinggal kami berempat saja yang bertanding!

"Ayo, Guan Ping! Jangan mau kalah dari orang-orang sinting itu!" Seruku pada Guan Ping, yang cuma membalasnya dengan senyum saja.

"WAAAA! Zhao Yun! Kita dikatai Lu Xun orang sinting!" Erang Jiang Wei dengan nada putus asa yang heboh bukan buatan. Lagi-lagi dengan berlebihan dan kata-kata yang menjurus! "Padahal kupikir selama ini dia selalu menikmati waktu-waktu bersama kita! Tak disangka-sangka rupanya selama ini yang kita lakukan hanya pemaksaan saja!"

Zhao Yun, bukannya menyadarkan Jiang Wei dari main gilanya itu, malah membuat keadaannya tambah menjadi-jadi. "Sekarang bagaimana nasib kita, Jiang Wei?" Serunya, dengan kehebohan yang sama bahkan lebih! "Hal-hal yang kita nikmati selama ini hanya tinggal kenangan!"

"Uwaaahhh..." Dua petarung yang sudah selesai itu... sekarang benar-benar berpikiran buruk! "Lihat, rupanya Jiang Wei juga kelainan."

KURANG AJAAAAAAAAR! HEAAAAAAA!

Entah kekuatan darimana, mungkin dari segala macam kepanikan, kedongkolan, ketidaksabaran, rasa malu, pokoknya apa saja yang ditimbulkan dua orang itu, akhirnya aku mengerahkan segenap kekuatanku untuk menarik tambang ini! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa tarikanku begitu keras, sampai-sampai membuat Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei tertarik dan sukses tercebur ke sungai!

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH KELOMPOK LU XUN DAN GUAN PING!"

"Ya Tian! Zhao Yun! Jiang Wei!" Aku langsung menceburkan diri juga ke sungai, kemudian berenang ke arah kedua orang yang terapung di sungai. "Kalian tidak apa-apa? Maaf! Aku sama sekali tidak sadar kalau aku menarik terlalu keras!" Jelasku sambil memasang wajah menyesal. "Habis... kalian duluan sih! Berkata-kata menjurus yang tidak jelas juntrungannya begitu! Aku kan jadi panik, apalagi Guan Suo dan Ma Dai sampai berpikir aneh-aneh..."

Mendengar ini, kedua orang itu saling berpandang-pandangan. Lagi-lagi kilat-kilat itu terlihat di mata mereka!

"Ini gara-gara kau, Jiang Wei! Dengar tidak?" Bentak Zhao Yun sambil menuding. Lho? Kenapa mereka jadi bertengkar sendiri? "Kata-katamu itu terlalu menjurus, tahu!"

"Justru ini salahmu! Gara-gara kaulah Guan Suo dan Ma Dai sampai berpikir aneh-aneh! Ini kan sangat mencoreng harga diri dan kehormatan Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei membalas dengan sengit pula. Ya Tian... Jiang Wei ini apa tidak bisa pakai kata-kata yang normal?

"Kau jangan pakai kata-kata menjurus lagi!" Balas Zhao Yun ngotot. "Kau itu memang...!"

Sementara mereka masih asyik bertengkar, tiba-tiba suara Jendral Huang Zhong yang bak halilintar itu menggelegar lagi! "KALIAN APA-APAAN DASAR BOCAH BUODOOOOOH!" Langsung aku cepat-cepat tutup telinga sebelum jadi tuli! "Hanya satu tarikan dari Lu Xun saja kalian langsung kalah? Memalukan! Bocah-bocah seperti kalian lebih baik dibuang ke laut dan jadi makanan ikan daripada jadi jendral!" Dan masih banyak omelan panjang lainnya. Yahhh... semoga ini jadi pelajaran untuk mereka...

Kali ini, Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei-lah yang bertarung di atas rakit. Aku dan Guan Ping sekali lagi bermain dengan tarik tambang. Tetapi kali ini lawannya adalah Guan Suo dan Ma Dai. Begitu aba-aba Jendral Huang Zhong dimulai, kami langsung memulai semua pertarungan. WHOAAAA! Kulihat Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai nyaris menghancurkan rakit! Suara dentingan senjata logam, seruan, teriakan, sumpahan, amukan, atau apa saja dari mereka bahkan terdengar lebih keras daripada suara deburan air terjun! Luar biasa... mereka memang jendral-jendral terpandang yang patut diacungi jempol meski kata-katanya sering agak tidak tepat...

"Makan tombakku, dasar makhluk tidak tahu adat!"

"Huh! Kau kira serangan banci seperti itu akan mengenaiku, manusia brengsek?"

Yahhh... kira-kira kata-kata seperti itulah yang terus berkumandang. Sebagai bumbu tambahan, Jendral Huang Zhong dari sini mengomel habis-habisan karena katanya kedua orang itu lebih banyak menghabiskan energi untuk berteriak daripada untuk bertarung. Hahaha! Benar juga kata-katanya! Tapi... suara air terjun, suara Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, suara dentingan senjata, ditambah suara Jendral Huang Zhong, benar-benar gaduh bukan buatan sampai membuat siapapun akan gila sangking ramainya!

"Kalian berdua diam saja dan bertarunglah!" Teriakku dari sini dengan sepenuh kekuatan. Entah mereka mendengarnya atau tidak!

"Hahaha..."

Hmmm? Aku menoleh ke belakang. Rupanya Guan Ping yang sedang tertawa perlahan. "Ada apa, Guan Ping?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

"Tidak..." Jawabnya sambil masih mati-matian menarik tali. "Kau kelihatannya dekat sekali dengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, ya..."

Aku mengangguk, juga tetap menarik. "Tentu saja! Mereka kan teman-teman terbaikku!" Jawabku dengan senyum lebar. "Kau juga, Guan Ping! Guan Suo dan Ma Dai juga!"

Kulihat Guan Ping tersenyum. "Begitu, ya... Baguslah."

Dengan begitu, kami pun diam. Mataku menatap tambang ini lekat-lekat. Meski aku tidak berani mengatakannya, tapi sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan kenapa Guan Ping bertanya seperti itu. Nggg... tepatnya dia tidak bertanya, sih. Hanya bergumam saja. Akulah yang menjawabnya.

Sangking tenggelamnya aku dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai tidak sadar kalau aku dan Guan Ping sudah nyaris jatuh ke sungai! Guan Ping mendesis kesal saat melihat kakinya yang sudah nyaris melayang setengah. Huah! Ternyata Ma Dai dan Guan Suo kuat juga! Ughhhh...!

"Terima ini! HEAAAAAA!"

Dari sini aku sempat melihat Zhao Yun menyerang Jiang Wei, hingga Jiang Wei tercebur ke sungai!

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH ZHAO YUN!"

"Ughhh... aku tidak kuat...!"

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat Guan Ping melepaskan tali tambang ini! Aku yang masih belum melepaskannya jelas tidak kuat menahan kekuatan Ma Dai dan Guan Suo yang luar biasa! Akhirnya, tanpa bisa dihindari, aku tercebur ke sungai sementara Guan Ping masih di daratan!

BYUUUUUR!

"Huah!" Akhirnya aku berhasil mengambang di permukaan! Tapi... Guan Ping...! Rupanya Guan Ping masih ada di atas! Hanya karena tidak ingin tercebur ke air, maka dia melepaskan tali itu? Agar aku tercebur sendirian...?

"Lu Xun! Kok kau jatuh sendiri?" Jiang Wei yang memang sudah tercebur sekarang berenang ke arahku.

Zhao Yun juga langsung menceburkan diri dari rakit. Tahu-tahu sudah muncul di sebelahku! "Aku tahu! Pasti Guan Ping melepaskan tali itu, kan? Dasar pengkhianat! Melepaskan tali itu supaya dia sendiri selamat sementara kau yang tercebur ke air!"

Rasanya... makin mendengarnya makin membuatku kesal saja! Tapi aku tidak tahu kesal pada siapa! Tidak, aku sama sekali tidak marah pada Guan Ping! Kalau memang maunya untuk melakukan itu, silahkan saja! Aku juga tidak marah pada Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang jelas-jelas ingin berusaha membelaku! Tepatnya, aku bukan kesal atau marah! Aku cuma... tidak habis pikir! Kenapa Guan Ping melakukan hal seperti ini padaku? Sejak aku datang di Shu dua hari yang lalu, dia menatapku dengan penuh kebencian begitu. Kemarin dia tidak menerima teh yang kutuangkan dan malah menumpahkannya di atas tanganku. Hari ini dia...!

Apa sebenarnya salahku padanya!

Rasanya percuma saja bertanya pada diri sendiri! Sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan jawaban apapun! Apa aku terlalu egois atau merasa benar sendiri, sampai-sampai tidak menemukan kesalahanku padanya? Tapi... aku memang tidak ingat pernah berbuat salah padanya!

"Lu Xun?"

Aku cuma menggeleng sambil menghembuskan nafas. "Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa." Jawabku. "Ayo kita naik ke daratan."

Kami bertiga berenang menepi. Kulihat Guan Ping yang adalah satu-satunya orang yang bajunya masih kering. Dia menatapku sementara aku berusaha mengatur nafas sesudah berada di tepian. Aku membalas tatapannya, tentu saja! Aku tidak akan membuang muka darinya. Tatapan yang kuberikan juga bukan tatapan yang seperti ia berikan padaku. Aku menatapnya dengan tatapan bertanya! Kenapa dia terus menunjukkan permusuhan padaku?

Tapi justru dia yang kemudian membuang muka.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA BOCAH-BOCAH BRENGSEK!"

"YA TIAN...! KITA AKAN DIBANTAI...!"

"INI TIDAK BISA JADI...!"

WAAAAAA! Kenapa jadi begini? Kemarin malam, sesudah latihan-latihan tidak berprikemanusiaan itu, kami diizinkan tidur oleh Jendral Huang Zhong. Namun ketika kami sedang asyik-asyiknya merajut mimpi di pondok, Jendral Huang Zhong masuk dengan membawa seluruh jenis senjata yang bisa kami sebutkan! Mulai dari panah dan busur, pedang, kapak, golok, tombak, dan yang paling mengerikan adalah palu pencincang daging itu!

"YANG BERHENTI AKAN JADI DAGING CINCANG! BIAR MAMPUS KALIAN DAN JADI MAKANAN IKAN!"

Ternyata, semua senjata itu digunakan untuk membantai kami! Tentu saja kami berlarian tunggang-langgang seperti orang dikejar setan dan keluar dari pondok reot itu! Sumpah! Ini mengerikan! Hari masih subuh bahkan matahari belum terbit, tetapi kami berenam sudah berlari dalam horor dan ketakutan tingkat tinggi, sementara Jendral Huang Zhong mengejar kami dengan langkah yang tidak kalah cepat! Jendral yang tua itu rupanya masih kuat mengejar dan menghantamkan senjata-senjata itu pada kami! Beberapa kali kami nyaris menjadi daging cincang betulan!

"CIH! KALIAN BILANG ITU 'BERLARI'? MEMALUKAN!"

"Jendral Huang Zhong! Apa salah kami sehingga anda hendak membantai kami begini? Tangan kami bersih dan bebas dari noda!" Teriak Jiang Wei dalam keputusasaan.

"Sudahlah, Jiang Wei! Jangan buang-buang tenaga dengan protes! Lari saja!" Seru Zhao Yun juga panik bukan buatan!

"Ya Tian!" Guan Suo berteriak-teriak seperti ayam akan dipotong. Tepatnya, memang kami akan dipotong dan dijadikan makanan ikan-ikan Sungai Min! "Langit! Bumi! Dewa-dewi! Gunung! Sungai! Laut! Selamatkan kami!"

Ma Dai yang juga berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa langsung membentak Guan Suo. "Kau ini apa-apaan! Cepat lari dan tidak perlu memanggil langit segala! Nanti jangan-jangan langit akan benar-benar runtuh menimpa kepala kita!"

Pokoknya sekarang kami hanya tahu berlari dan berlari saja!

"BRENGSEK! BOCAH SIAL! LARI KALIAN SEPERTI ANAK UMUR TIGA TAHUN YANG BARU BELAJAR MERANGKAK! HEAAAAAA!"

Palu pencincang daging itu dihantamkan ke arah kami! Ya Tian! Untung saja kami bisa menghindar! Melihat nasib pohon-pohon bambu tidak bersalah yang menjadi korban kebuasan senjata Jendral Huang Zhong membuatku ngeri sendiri. Kalau tidak cepat, mungkin bisa-bisa yang hancur bukan pohon bambu itu! Tapi aku!

"CELAKA!" Seruan itu dari Zhao Yun. "JALAN BUNTU!"

Rupanya kami sudah sampai di ujung tebing tempat kami kemarin latihan memanjat itu! Jauh di bawah kami adalah sungai. Gawat! Benar-benar gawat!

"HABISLAH KITA!" Jiang Wei berseru ketakutan.

"TIDAK! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI! AKU MASIH TERLALU MUDA!" Teriak Guan Suo makin heboh.

Aku juga tidak mau mati sekarang! Aku tidak mau jadi daging cincang, apalagi makanan ikan! Dan lagi, ada Yangmei yang menungguku di Istana Cheng Du! Kalau aku sampai mati di sini, bagaimana nasibnya? Ada lagi Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu! Kalau kami dibantai di sini, ketiga putri itu akan merana dan aku yakin mereka bisa-bisa bunuh diri sangking sedihnya! TIDAAAAAAK!

"HEI, KALIAN SEMUA!" Jendral Huang Zhong sudah sampai di puncak! Matilah kami semua! "LIHAT ITU!"

Jari Jendral Huang Zhong menunjuk ke arah timur. Bingung dan sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, kami menoleh dan melihat jauh melebihi tebing ini.

WAAAAAAAAHHHHH! Indah sekali! Dari sini, kelihatan fajar menyingsing di pagi hari! Mataku berbinar-binar menyaksikannya. Senyum lebar mulai tersungging. Kelelahan yang dua hari dua malam membebani tubuhku seolah menghilang begitu saja, terbakar oleh panasnya cahaya matahari! Matahari yang memancarkan cahaya merah keemasan, menyinari seluruh dataran Shu! Benar-benar kelihatan luar biasa sekali! Sungguh keindahan yang sama sekali tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata!

"Bagus sekali..." Jiang Wei, dengan senyum lebar, berdecak kagum.

"Matahari terbit yang benar-benar indah..." Imbuh Zhao Yun.

"Gunung Qing Cheng ini berada di bagian paling barat wilayah Shu!" Seru Jendral Huang Zhong sambil berjalan mendekati kami. "Memandang ke arah timur dari sini, kalian bisa melihat seluruh wilayah Shu! Sesudah melihat ini, kalian semua tentunya tahu seberapa besar Shu yang harus kalian lindungi, bukan?" Ujarnya sambil menunjuk daratan, sungai, danau, kota-kota kecil di bawah kami, semuanya!

"YA!" Seluruh Jendral-jendral Shu itu menjawab dengan mantap dan penuh semangat. "Kami akan melindungi Shu dengan sepenuh kekuatan!"

"Dan kau, Lu Xun!" Jendral Huang Zhong menepuk bahuku. Kali ini jendral veteran itu menunjuk lurus ke depan, ke arah matahari yang terbit. "Kau adalah Phoenix! Kau adalah matahari yang menyinari Shu!" Serunya dengan suara yang sampai membuat gema-gema bersahut-sahutan di gunung. "Pancarkan kedamaian itu pada kami semua, Lu Xun! Seperti matahari ini memancarkan kehangatannya pada kami semua!"

Matahari...

Memancarkan kedamaian...!

Tanganku terkepal oleh semangat saat mendengarkan kata-kata itu. Aku mengangguk kuat dan tegas.

"YA!" Seruku penuh keyakinan. Aku menengadah ke langit, mengeluarkan suara dengan lantang seperti ingin membuka pintu-pintu langit! "AKU BERJANJI AKAN MEMBAWA KEDAMAIAN ITU!"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 45 (Tension Rising) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Nggak tau, sih... ini pengamatan saya pribadi. Rasanya di DW6 Lu Xun jauh lebuh anggun dan memukau daripada di DW7... Sementara di DW7, kesannya dia lebih lincah dan gesit getu~~

(3) Ini salah satu gerakan EX-attacknya Lu Xun di DW7. Sori kalo salah~ soalnya saya liatnya dari salah satu gameplay di Youtube... saya nggak punya DW7...

(4) Ini EX-attack Lu Xun yang lainnya...

Hmmm... mungkin ada yang udah nyadar kali, ya... sebenernya acara berlatih di gunung itu entah kenapa saya pengen bikin gara2 liat anime '_Koutetsu Sangokushi_'. Trus mengenai Huang Zhong yang cuma ramah kalo ama Lu Xun sementara ke yang lainnya jadi galak, itu terinspirasi dari Yugi-Oh 5D's... XDDDD

Ahhhh... mulai keliatan konflik di chapter ini... XDDDD Oh, dan chapter minggu depan masih bakal chapter ringan yang lucu, kok (semoga)... dan baru sesudah itu bakal mulai serius2nya...

Wokey~ silahkan ditunggu chap berikutnya~ Minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama... XDDDDD


	15. Pretty Princess Prank!

Wokey~ sekali lagi saya update~~~ Hehehe... Dan sekali lagi, ini akan menjadi chapter penuh kesia-siaan seperti 2 chapter sebelumnya... XDDDD Kabar gembira untuk para orang2 yang menyukai humour, tapi kabar buruk bagi penggemar angst... Wkwkwkwkw...

Kalo mau yang serius2, sabar... Di chapter minggu depan, kita udah nyampe chapter super serius... Hehehehe...

Wokey~ saya nggak akan banyak cing-cong lagi. Happy reading~~~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

Akhirnya ketiga laki-laki ajaib itu pulang juga...

Kemarin siang, mereka kembali dengan tampang mengenaskan sekali, lebih seram daripada mayat dan lebih menyedihkan daripada korban bencana alam. Begitu sampai di _Wenchangdian_, tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi ketiganya langsung pergi ke kamar mereka dan tidur pulas, sama sekali tidak peduli untuk bangun. Sebenarnya aku, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying sangat prihatin dengan keadaan mereka. Tapi karena mereka bisa tidur, berarti tidak ada masalah. Akhirnya kami biarkan saja mereka bertiga tidur seperti babi.

Selama Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei pergi, tidak banyak kejadian terjadi. Yangmei berkali-kali bertanya tentang kapan pernikahan kami dilaksanakan. Akhirnya kutanyakan juga hal itu pada _Fu Wang_. Namun seperti biasa, _Fu Wang_ hanya mengatakan bahwa hal itu sedang dipersiapkan oleh _Lao Zucong_ dan kami tidak perlu khawatir. Cih! Padahal kalau diurusi _Lao Zucong_, sampai dunia kiamat pun kami tidak akan pernah menikah! Lalu, aku juga minta pada _Fu Wang_ untuk segera memanggil Lu Xun dan Yangmei menghadap, karena kasihan kalau mereka menunggu keputusan di Shu lama-lama. Sialnya, _Lao Zucong_ kemudian menyela dan berkata, 'kalian bersenang-senang saja dulu di sini. Jangan terlalu serius! Kan sangat menyenangkan kalau mereka bisa tinggal lama di Shu.'

Justru aku yang ragu, apa benar _Lao Zucong_ senang kalau Lu Xun dan Yangmei ada di Shu?

Aku pun menyampaikan hal ini pada Yangmei dan sekaligus minta maaf. Tapi Yangmei bilang tidak apa-apa. Toh dia juga tidak berani menghadap kalau Lu Xun belum pulang dari berlatih. Akhirnya, baru kemarin tiga laki-laki penuh kesia-siaan itu pulang dengan keadaan naas seperti itu. Sebenarnya sih aku ingin Lu Xun dan Yangmei menghadap _Fu Wang_ secepatnya. Tapi melihat keadaan Lu Xun yang tepar karena latihan yang pastinya tidak manusiawi itu, aku urung melakukannya. Lagipula sepertinya ketiga laki-laki yang sukanya main heboh itu senang kalau berkumpul bersama di Shu. Ya sudahlah...

Meski latihan itu, kata mereka, sangat mengerikan, hari ini mereka sudah bisa beraktivitas seperti biasa! Jiang Wei pasti sekarang sedang bersama Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Lu Xun sedang berada di perpustakaan dan belajar. Sementara Zhao Yun... yah, mungkin dia sedang melanjutkan hidupnya dengan mencari gara-gara dan berbuat iseng pada orang-orang se-istana Cheng Du. Orang seperti mereka bertiga pasti hidupnya penuh kebahagiaan... Hahaha...

Sementara kami bertiga, golongan putri-putri, berjalan melewati taman istana sambil memandangi pepohonan _dao_ yang buahnya sudah merah dan masak. Buah-buahan itu bebas dipetik oleh siapapun, hanya tinggal minta pada tukang kebun istana untuk mengambilkan. Namun Yangmei malah langsung memanjat seperti monyet untuk mengambil buah-buah itu! Ya Tian! Alasannya adalah karena dia tidak mau merepotkan para tukang kebun. Ada-ada saja...

"Jadi..." Yangmei sedari tadi dengan mulut penuh, terus saja berceloteh sampai membuatku dan Zhou Ying bosan. Sudah dua jam lamanya kami mendengar celotehannya! "... Lu Xun itu hebat sekali, lho! Aku bisa _suanshu_-matematika karena diajari olehnya! Nanti suatu saat, aku akan membantunya menghitung dan memeriksa seluruh keuangan negara! Wah! Aku benar-benar menunggu hari itu, lho! Bayangkan saja, aku yang dikira orang bodoh ini sebenarnya bisa memeriksa laporan negara yang begitu rumitnya! Pasti semua orang akan kagum padaku dan memberiku julukan Yangmei si _suanshu_ _gongzhu_-Putri matematika!"

_Suanshu_ _gongzhu_-Putri matematika. Boleh juga...

"Bayangkan saja! Putri sepertiku nantinya akan membantu Lu Xun yang ahli strategi! Oh iya! Meski namanya ahli strategi, Lu Xun itu bisa segala jenis keterampilan, lho! Mulai dari berpuisi, musik, main _xiangqi_, dan..."

AAAARRRRGGGGHHH! Sumpah aku bosan mendengarnya! Yangmei ini sukanya hanya berceloteh, tapi tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain! Zhou Ying sih mungkin bisa bersabar! Tapi aku? Aku kan tidak mau membuang-buang waktu dengan sia-sia untuk sesuatu yang tidak penting begini? Aku selalu menggunakan waktu dengan efektif, tahu!

"Hei, Yangmei!" Selaku sambil mendengus. Yangmei dengan cepat menoleh dengan senyum lebarnya.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide iseng terbersit di kepalaku.

Hahaha... ini pasti akan membuat Yangmei shock bukan buatan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuatku harus mati-matian menahan tawa!

"Ya, Yan Lu?"

Aku berusaha menenangkan diri, memasang wajah serius bukan main. Tentu saja semua ini hanya sandiwara! Hahaha! "Kau boleh saja begitu menyayangi Lu Xun. Tapi kau juga harus menjaganya baik-baik, Yangmei..." Aku menasihati sambil mati-matian menyembunyikan tawa.

Yangmei mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Zhou Ying juga mulai tertarik mendengar kata-kataku. "Menjaga baik-baik? Tentu saja aku sudah berusaha menjaganya baik-baik! Aku akan berjuang supaya Lu Xun tidak disakiti, diculik, apalagi dibunuh oleh orang jahat! Aku kan selalu ada bersamanya!" Ucap Yangmei dengan bangga dan ponggah bukan buatan. Padahal, jujur saja, sepayah-payahnya ilmu bertarung Lu Xun, Yangmei masih lebih payah...

"Bukan menjaga seperti itu, Yangmei!" Bentakku berusaha memberikan secuil kesadaran padanya. "Maksudku, jangan sampai Lu Xun direbut!"

"Direbut?" Yangmei mendelikkan mata sampai bola matanya seolah keluar. "Maksudmu direbut apa, Yan Lu? Direbut gadis lain? Itu tidak mungkin! Lu Xun itu laki-laki yang sangat setia dan tidak mungkin akan meninggalkanku! Kalau dia bisa meninggalkanku, maka sudah dari dulu Sun Yangmei ini hanya tinggal nama!" Serunya dengan sewot bukan buatan. "Oh, kecuali kalau kau juga suka padanya, ya, Yan Lu?" Tuding Yangmei seenak perut saja!

"Enak saja! Untuk apa aku suka pada Lu Xun yang sudah setengah mati jatuh cinta padamu? Kau kira aku ini gadis murahan?" Bentakku dengan sengit pula! Yangmei ini... bodoh tapi ngotot sekali! Benar-benar _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Lu Xun! "Dan maksudku, tentu saja bukan direbut gadis lain! Aku percaya Lu Xun tidak mungkin akan mencintai gadis lain selain kau!" Seruku tegas.

Nah... barulah sesudah itu aku menyeringai, membuat Yangmei melihatku dengan wajah curiga. "Tapi... bagaimana kalau Lu Xun itu ternyata direbut oleh sahabat terbaiknya, Zhao Yun?"

Seketika itu juga, wajah Yangmei langsung berubah biru sangking kagetnya. Zhou Ying sendiri sampai nyaris menyemburkan teh yang diminumnya. Hahaha! Benar-benar heboh sekali respon mereka! Yangmei langsung panik dan membuat geger seisi langit dan bumi begitu mendengar hal ini. Zhou Ying yang lebih pintar langsung sadar bahwa aku sebenarnya sedang mengerjai Yangmei. Memang tidak seru mengerjai Zhou Ying...

"BENARKAH ITU, YAN LU?" Tanya Yangmei sambil berdiri dari kursi, kemudian menggebrak meja batu di depannya. "Tidak! Tidak! Mustahil perkara demikian bisa terjadi! Laki-laki bercinta dengan laki-laki? Mana mungkin?"

Aku menggeleng pelan sambil berusaha menahan tawa melihat Yangmei yang sekarang mengerang sampai membuat setiap yang bernafas di tempat ini berhenti jantungnya. "Yangmei... Yangmei... kau ini benar-benar naif sekali..." Keluhku. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa pada masa Dinasti Han kuno, Kaisar Ai pun bercinta pada seorang pejabatnya yang bernama Dong Xian? Sampai-sampai membuat pepatah _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju, yang dipakai untuk menjelaskan hubungan sesama jenis(1)! Keduanya laki-laki, namun saling mencintai. Juru tulis sejarah Dinasti Han kuno bernama Sima Qian bahkan mencatat setidaknya ada sepuluh kaisar dalam Dinasti Han yang bercinta dengan pejabat-pejabatnya, yang semuanya adalah laki-laki(2). Budaya itu sangat terkenal di Dinasti Han kuno, dan mungkin sampai sekarang."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu sebanyak ini, Yan Lu?" Potong Zhou Ying tiba-tiba.

"Tentu saja karena aku belajar sejarah, tidak seperti Yangmei yang cuma belajar _suanshu_-matematika." Jawabku.

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "T-tapi...!" Ujarnya. "Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun tidak punya kecenderungan seperti itu, kan? Mereka kan laki-laki terhormat yang berpendidikan!"

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. Sumpah, tersiksa sekali aku menahan tawa seperti ini! Hahaha! "Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin, Yangmei? Dengar, bahkan Sima Qian juga berkata bahwa laki-laki yang digemari sepuluh kaisar itu tidak hanya digemari karena wajah cantik dan penampilan anggun mereka, tetapi juga kemampuan mereka dalam bidang-bidang pemerintahan." Jawabku dengan gaya sok pintar. Yangmei mendengarnya dengan wajah shock penuh rasa tidak percaya. Rasanya dunianya seperti akan hancur setiap saat. "Sekarang, pikirkan baik-baik. Lu Xun begitu cantik dan anggun. Kau sudah lihat sendiri saat dia menyamar menjadi putri. Bukankah waktu itu Zhao Yun yang paling keras berkomentar bahwa Lu Xun sangat cantik? Ditambah lagi, tidak hanya cantik, Lu Xun juga pintar dalam segala bidang!"

"Sementara Zhao Yun..." Lanjutku, tetap dengan gaya sok tahu. Zhou Ying hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat tingkahku dan Yangmei yang makin menjadi-jadi. "Zhao Yun adalah salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu. Ilmu bertarungnya luar biasa sekali! Ditambah lagi, sifatnya hangat dan suka bercanda. Dia juga tampan dan benar-benar laki-laki sejati." Jelasku panjang lebar sebelum menarik nafas sekaligus kesimpulan. "Nah, sekarang, dengan semua fakta ini, bukankah wajar jika keduanya saling mencintai satu sama lain?" Tanyaku dengan nada menantang.

Kali ini Yangmei dengan wajah hijau karena gusar menggebrak meja. "Itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Bentaknya sambil menuding. "Yan Lu! Lu Xun selalu mengajari dalam memeriksa keuangan negara, bahwa agar sesuatu itu sah, harus ada bukti! Sekarang aku minta bukti untuk semua ucapanmu!" Serunya dengan berang.

Aku tetap saja menunjukkan wajah santai. "Bukti? Baiklah..." Jawabku. Melihat Yangmei marah seperti banteng, aku jadi ingin segera tertawa! "Kau ingat saat Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun bercerita tentang kami sampai di Han Shou dan salam memesan kamar di penginapan yang ternyata adalah rumah pelacuran?" Yangmei menjawab dengan mengangguk. "Waktu itu Lu Xun juga bercerita bahwa tengah malam, saat rumah pelacuran itu beroperasi, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun berdua keluar dari penginapan. Tengah malam yang berbahaya, dua orang keluar mengendap-endap secara misterius. Menurutmu mereka akan melakukan apa?"

"Tapi, Yan Lu..." Potong Zhou Ying sekali lagi. "Bukankah waktu itu Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun keluar untuk mencari Jiang... AIYA!"

Sebelum Zhou Ying menggagalkan seluruh rencanaku, langsung kuinjak kuat-kuat kakinya! Sebagai isyarat agar dia diam saja!

Yangmei masih menatapku dengan wajah shock. "Kau benar..."

"Satu hal lagi." Tambahku seolah semua ini belum cukup mengejutkan untuk Yangmei. "Apa kau ingat hari dimana kau dan Zhou Ying maju untuk menghadap _Lao Zucong_? Kau disuruh membuat puisi bukan? Saat itu, apa kau masih ingat puisi yang dibuat Zhao Yun?" Tanyaku.

"Nggg..." Yangmei berusaha mengingat. "Kalau tidak salah, yang menceritakan tentang matahari dan bulan..."

"Tepat sekali!" Seruku dengan telunjuk teracung. "Puisi Zhao Yun berbunyi, '_Siang hari ada matahari cantik jelita, malam hari ada bulan berkerut-kerut. Gerhana bula__n membuat Langit Bumi hancur sana__-__sini__, c__ahaya matahari membuat Langit Bumi utuh sempurna_. Apakah kau tidak merasakan kejanggalan, Yangmei? Matahari biasanya melambangkan laki-laki. Tapi Zhao Yun menggunakan 'cantik jelita'." Jelasku, yang langsung membuka pikirannya. "Nah, kau mengerti, kan? Dalam puisi itu, Zhao Yun mengibaratkan matahari sebagai Lu Xun! Dan dia mengatakan 'matahari cantik jelita', maksudnya adalah bahwa Lu Xun cantik jelita! Tanda yang sangat jelas sekali!" Satu pertanyaan tantangan itu menutup semua penjelasanku.

Keadaan putri Wu itu sungguh mengenaskan. Wajahnya putih seperti tembok. Tatapan matanya menatapku kosong dengan penuh rasa shock dan terkejut bukan main. Dia seolah bisa pingsan kapan saja, apalagi dengan kaki mulai oleng begitu! Rasanya segala perasaan sudah bercampur aduk di kepala Yangmei, membuatnya shock bukan main, sampai-sampai membuat reaksi gadis itu seperti ledakan meriam atau letusan gunung berapi.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

Seruan itu seolah menulikan langit dan menggetarkan bumi! Bagaimana gedang telingaku dan telinga Zhou Ying, yang berada paling dekat dengannya, tidak pecah, masih sebuah misteriu untukku. Pokoknya, satu seruan itu seolah membuat pohon-pohon _dao_ di sekitar kami roboh, dan kaca-kaca serta porselain, bahkan batu, hancur berkeping-keping! Ya Tian... berlebihan sekali!

Yang aku tahu, sesudah itu Yangmei menangis menggerung-gerung dengan berurai airmata sambil menjerit-jerit membuat heboh seluruh istana, dan berlari tak tentu arah tujuan. "Lu Xun...! Lu Xun...! Bagaimana bisa? Teganya kau...!"

Benar-benar berlebihan...

Dan tidak disangka, candaanku berhasil menipunya!

"HAHAHAHAHA!" Aku tertawa sekeras-kerasnya sesudah sekian lama menunggu saat-saat ini! Hahaha! Bagaimana bisa Yangmei tertipu semudah itu? Kasihan Lu Xun, dia yang tidak tahu apa-apa jadi korban keisenganku juga!

Zhou Ying menggeleng pelan sambil menghela nafas. "Yan Lu... Tak kusangka, kau ini bisa-bisanya mengerjai Meimei begitu... benar-benar nakal sekali..." Gumamnya sementara melihat aku tertawa. "Lihat, kalau begini, bisa-bisa akan terjadi bencana. Entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Lu Xun dan Meimei sekarang..."

Sambil masih tertawa, aku menjawabnya. "Tenang saja, Zhou Ying! Aku hanya bercanda!" Jawabku santai. "Tidak mungkin akan terjadi apa-apa! Paling-paling Yangmei cuma marah sebentar. Tapi sesudah Lu Xun menjelaskan, semuanya akan jadi baik-baik saja!"

"Yah, kuharap begitu..." Desah Zhou Ying.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"HUAAAAA! LU XUN! KENAPA? KENAPA? KENAPA?"

Sudahlah! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan semua orang yang melihatku! Menangis meraung-raung begini! Peduli iblis saja dengan mereka! Aku sedang sedih bukan buatan, tahu! Yang aku tahu sekarang cuma bumi berhenti berputar dan langit sebentar lagi akan runtuh menimpa kepalaku? Kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA?

Aku harus bertemu dan bicara secepatnya dengan Lu Xun! Kok bisa-bisanya dia berhubungan diam-diam dengan Zhao Yun! Jangan-jangan dua hari yang mereka katakan berlatih itu sebenarnya tidak benar-benar berlatih! Mereka pergi ke daerah nun jauh di sana yang jauh dari keramaian dan menikmati waktu-waktu mereka berdua di sana! Iya! Pasti begitu!

Ternyata kata-kata menjurus Jiang Wei selama ini ada benarnya juga!

Ya Tian...! Lu Xun! Lu Xun ada dimana, ya? Oh iya! Kalau tidak salah, dia ada di perpustakaan istana!

Aku dengan kecepatan kilat langsung berlari ke tempat tersebut, kemudian mengintip melalui jendela. AHA! Itu dia sedang duduk dan membaca sebuah buku dengan tenang! Aku harus bicara dengannya dan memulihkan kesadarannya dari ketidakwarasan yang berbahaya itu! Aku tidak mau nasib Lu Xun seperti Dong Xian atau siapalah itu nama pejabat yang disebutkan Yan Lu! Kalau Lu Xun sedang sendirian begini, pasti dia tidak akan marah jika aku masuk dan berbicara padanya!

Eh? Sendirian...?

Aku kembali mengintip dari jendela saat sesosok bayangan muncul dari balik rak-rak itu. Rambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir, baju besi, dan kain yang diselempangkan di bahu itu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan milik Zhao Yun? Aku melihat dengan mata melotot saat Zhao Yun diam-diam dan berjinjit-jinjit mendekati Lu Xun. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak sadar keberadaan Zhao Yun di sana.

"HAYO! TEBAK SIAPA!" Seru Zhao Yun yang dengan kedua tangannya tiba-tiba menutup mata Lu Xun! Ternyata hubungan mereka sudah sejauh ini! Ya Tian!

Sesudah itu Lu Xun menjawab sesuatu, tapi aku hanya mendengarnya samar-samar karena terlalu jauh...

"Tentu... Zhao Yun! ... aku... kau saja... bersama... delapan belas turunan...!"

APA? LU XUN DAN ZHAO YUN AKAN BERDUA SAJA BERSAMA MENJALIN HUBUNGAN INI DELAPAN BELAS TURUNAN? YA TIAAAAAN! MATILAH HAMBA! HAMBA PATUT MATI!

Namun sesudah itu, terjadi hal yang lebih menghebohkan lagi! Zhao Yun tiba-tiba duduk di sebelah Lu Xun! Betapa kagetnya aku saat Zhao Yun mendekatkan Lu Xun pada wajahnya, kemudian berbisik sesuatu! Sesudah itu, tahu apa yang Zhao Yun lakukan? Zhao Yun mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai bunga _bai he_ dari punggungnya, kemudian memberikannya pada Lu Xun! TIDAAAAK! Ini mengerikan! Ini mengerikan! Benar-benar mengerikan!

Lu Xun menerimanya dengan senyuman dan tawa kecil. Dari sini, aku tidak dengar Lu Xun bicara apa...

Bukan hanya karena terlalu jauh, tetapi juga karena... aku terlalu shock...

BRUK!

Sesudah itu aku jatuh pingsan, dengan wajah berdarah-darah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"HAYO! TEBAK SIAPA!"

Tebak siapa? Cih! Dia kira aku ini bodoh? Suara begitu keras dan heboh bukan buatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao Yun? Selalu saja Jendral Shu ini sukanya menganggu tengah aku sedang berkonsentrasi! Seketika ilmu-ilmu dari buku yang kubaca langsung buyar dari otakku! Dengan menarik nafas sambil gusar bukan buatan, aku membalasnya dengan suara keras.

"Tentu saja Zhao Yun! Yang suka mengerjai aku hanya kau saja! Bersama denganmu, aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan!" Bentakku dengan sewot bukan buatan. Dasar orang satu ini! Sedang konsentrasi malah diganggu!

Tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun sudah melepaskan kedua tangannya, dan duduk di sebelahku. Aduh...! Zhao Yun menjewerku dengan keras sekali sambil berbicara di telingaku pula! Sampai telingaku akan tuli rasanya! "Kau kira kita ini dimana? Kita ini sedang di perpustakaan tahu! Jangan ribut!" Huh, padahal dia duluan yang mulai keributan dengan mengerjaiku! Memang sialan orang satu ini!

"Jadi kau mau apa?"

Zhao Yun, sambil tersenyum-senyum sendiri seperti orang gila, mengeluarkan beberapa tangkai bunga _bai he_ dari balik punggungnya. "Jujur saja, Lu Xun. Aku tidak begitu tahu apa yang Zhou Ying sukai. Kupikir semua gadis suka bunga, jadi aku ingin memberikan bunga _bai he_ ini untuknya. Kau kan kakaknya, pasti lebih mengerti! Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanyanya harap-harap cemas.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum melihat Zhao Yun yang sedang berusaha memberikan Zhou Ying hadiah. Zhao Yun ini kan biasanya kaku dan tidak bisa mengerti perasaan wanita dengan mudah. Tapi kalau dia mau berusaha, siapa yang tidak senang melihatnya? Apalagi Zhou Ying kan adik angkatku? Dan Zhao Yun ini sahabatku sendiri! Kuambil bunga itu, kemudian menjawab. "Tenang saja, Zhao Yun. Zhou Ying pasti akan suka apapun yang kau berikan padanya." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Dan memang benar, Zhou Ying suka dengan bunga yang berwarna lembut seperti bunga _bai he_ ini. Tapi, sebagai usulan tambahan, Zhou Ying sebenarnya lebih suka warna ungu muda..."

"Hmmm... ungu muda, ya..." Zhao Yun bergumam. "Baiklah, akan kucoba cari!"

"Tapi, Zhou Ying pasti sudah akan sangat senang sekali kalau kau memberikan bunga in..."

BRUK!

Lho? Apa itu? Kok seperti ada bunyi batu jatuh dari langit? Dan rasanya, dekat sekali dengan perpustakaan ini! Kaget, aku langsung berdiri dari kursi, begitu juga dengan Zhao Yun! Cepat-cepat kami mengarah ke pintu dan berlari menghampiri tempat berpekara itu.

"Ya Tian!" Zhao Yun yang sampai duluan langsung berhenti mendadak melihat pemandangan di depannya. Aku cepat-cepat berlari untuk melihat apa yang dilihatnya!

Dan ternyata...

Ya Tian...!

"Meimei!" Wajahku seketika memucat saat melihat rupanya yang pingsan adalah Yangmei! Bagaimana bisa begini? Yangmei pingsan dengan seluruh wajahnya pucat pasi seperti tembok. Dari hidungnya keluar darah. Siapa yang melakukan hal ini?

"Lu Xun!" Zhao Yun langsung menghambur ke arahku. "Ada apa dengan Yangmei? Dia mimisan sampai pingsan?"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, sebelum memondong Yangmei di atas kedua tanganku. Zhao Yun ini bisa-bisanya bercanda di saat-saat genting begini! Apa dia tidak tahu kalau aku takut setengah mati sampai jiwaku serasa tercerai-berai ke langit? "Kau sudah gila, Zhao Yun? Mana ada orang mimisan sampai pingsan?" Bentakku sangking sewotnya. Aku segera berlari, dengan diikuti Zhao Yun, menuju _Wenchangdian_ secepat yang kedua kakiku sanggup!

Ya Tian...! Yangmei, kenapa bisa begini? Ada apa sebenarnya? Apa dia diserang oleh seseorang? Tapi siapa? Dan kenapa?

Dayang-dayang serta para kasim di _Wenchangdian_ yang melihat kedatangan kami langsung heboh, khususnya saat melihat Yangmei yang hidungnya mengeluarkan darah. Sudahlah! Peduli setan kalau laki-laki tidak boleh masuk ke kamar perempuan! Aku langsung berlari ke lantai dua dan membuka pintu kamar Yangmei, kemudian membaringkannya di atas ranjang. Sesudah itu, dayang-dayang datang dengan wajah panik dan prihatin.

Kupegang pergelangan tangannya. Rupanya nadinya masih berdenyut! Ya Tian...! Syukurlah Yangmei masih hidup dan bernafas! Sangking khawatirnya aku sampai ingin mati saja!

Dayang-dayang itu memberikan padaku sebaskom air, handuk kecil, dan beberapa jenis obat-obatan. Aku membersihkan wajah Yangmei dari darah yang mengotorinya, sekaligus mencari bekas pukulan di kepalanya. Heran... tidak ada bekas pukulan apapun! Tidak ada luka luar dari serangan! Apa Yangmei seperti ini karena sakit? Tapi tubuhnya tidak panas, dan sekarang wajahnya sudah tidak pucat lagi. Nafasnya teratur dan normal, begitu juga dengan detak jantungnya. Tidak ada yang tidak normal...

Zhao Yun yang berada di kamar ini mempersilahkan dayang-dayang itu untuk keluar supaya tidak ribut dan menganggu istirahat Yangmei. Barulah kemudian jendral Shu itu menghampiriku. "Bagaimana keadaan Yangmei?"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Aku juga tidak tahu. Dia tidak diserang, tidak juga sakit apapun. Kenapa bisa sampai pingsan?" Desahan pelan keluar dari mulutku. Aku berlutut di sisi ranjang Yangmei sembari menggenggam tangannya. Tangannya juga hangat, tidak dingin seperti pada orang-orang sakit. Bingung, prihatin, dan panik, aku cuma bisa bergumam saja. "Meimei... sebenarnya kau ini kenapa lagi... Masih saja belum puas membuatku khawatir..."

Kami berdua sama-sama hening, hanya memandangi Yangmei yang masih memejamkan mata.

Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Yangmei? Aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Apakah karena aku meninggalkannya selama tiga hari, lantas dia sakit? Dan sekarang sakitnya itu sampai membuatnya pingsan begini? Mustahil! Saat aku pulang, dia masih baik-baik saja malah bisa bercanda tawa dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying! Tidak hanya itu, dia juga sempat mengomeliku habis-habisan melihat tampangku yang katanya menyeramkan seperti mayat hidup. Tadi pagi dia juga bangun dengan sangat bersemangat, tidak ada tanda-tanda sakit!

"Lu Xun," Zhao Yun menepuk bahuku, membuyarkan deretan pikiran di kepalaku. "Kau ingin menjaga Yangmei sendirian, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk tanpa menoleh ke belakang. "Iya. Aku ingin menjaga Meimei seorang diri, Zhao Yun. Terima kasih banyak." Dengan begitu, dia keluar dari kamar ini, meninggalkan aku bersama Yangmei sendirian.

Mataku terus-terusan memandangi Yangmei. Sungguh aneh, dia kelihatan seperti orang tertidur sekarang. Tapi... kenapa tadi dia bisa sampai pingsan? Bahkan hidungnya mengeluarkan darah! Apa mungkin benar kata Zhao Yun? Dia mimisan sampai pingsan? Ah! Tidak mungkin ada kejadian seperti itu! Dan lagi, kalau memang benar begitu, apa yang membuat Yangmei sampai mimisan? Yang benar saja!

Detik demi detik berlalu, menit demi menit berlalu, jam demi jam berlalu, aku masih menunggu Yangmei yang tidak bangun-bangun. Harusnya aku bosan, kan? Tapi, bagaimana bisa bosan menjaga orang yang kusayangi dan menunggunya bangun? Setiap detik rasanya aku khawatir sekali!

Sampai akhirnya, pintu dibuka. Kali ini Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying menghambur masuk.

"Lu Xun!" Jiang Wei berlari ke arahku, kemudian menoleh ke arah Yangmei sekilas. "Apa benar kata Zhao Yun? Katanya Yangmei pingsan di depan perpustakaan!"

Aku mengangguk. "Kukira Meimei diserang atau sakit. Tapi ternyata bukan dua-duanya!" Aku menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. "Sungguh aku bingung apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padanya!"

"Kau tenang dulu!" Ujar Jiang Wei sambil mengajakku duduk. "Ceritakan kejadiannya pelan-pelan."

Jiang Wei ini...! Mana bisa aku tenang kalau Yangmei tidak sedang baik-baik saja! Dengan tidak sabaran bukan main, aku menjelaskan pada semuanya. "Waktu itu aku sedang berada di perpustakaan dan membaca buku. Lalu Zhao Yun datang dan kami berbincang-bincang sebentar. Tahu-tahu dari luar perpustakaan terdengar suara orang jatuh. Waktu kami tiba, keadaan Yangmei sudah seperti ini!"

Jiang Wei mangut-mangut mengerti. "Hmmm... apa di sana tidak ada orang mencurigakan? Misalnya _Lao Zucong_ atau anak buahnya?" Aku menjawabnya dengan menggeleng.

"Ya Tian!"

Seruan Yan Lu seketika mengagetkan kami semua. Kulihat putri Shu itu menepuk jidatnya kuat-kuat dan terlihat terkejut bukan buatan. Wah, kenapa Yan Lu baru kaget sekarang, ya? Kenapa tidak dari tadi? Nah, seolah itu belum cukup membuatku bingung, Yan Lu menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih membingungkan lagi! "Lu Xun, kau bilang saat itu kau sedang bersama-sama dengan Zhao Yun, kan? Apa saat itu kau menemukan Yangmei pingsan di dekat jendela? Dan maksudku, jendela dimana dia bisa melihatmu secara jelas?" Tanyanya dengan panik dan wajah pucat karena shock.

Aku sedikit bingung dengan pertanyaannya. Tapi toh aku mencoba mengingat-ingat letak perpustakaan itu, serta dimana jatuhnya Yangmei. "Hmmm... iya. Memang Yangmei pingsan di salah satu jendela yang menghadap ke arahku." Jawabku. Zhao Yun mengangguk setuju mendengar jawabanku. "Memangnya ada apa, Yan Lu?"

Anehnya, Yan Lu tak lantas menjawab. Dia dan Zhou Ying saling berpandang-pandangan sambil kemudian menepuk jidat berbarengan dan berseru, "Ya Tian!" Lho? Apa mereka berdua tahu sesuatu, ya?

"Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, kalian tahu penyebab Yangmei pingsan?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan wajah prihatin juga. Yan Lu masih saja sesekali bertukar pandang dengan Zhou Ying. "Lu Xun sangat panik! Dia tidak tahu alasan kenapa Yangmei pingsan. Bukan karena diserang, bukan pula karena sakit! Kalau kalian tahu, tolong beritahukan padanya." Pinta Zhao Yun mengungkapkan seluruh isi hatiku.

Tapi, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying malah terlihat gugup, dan malah memaksakan senyum! "I-itu tentu saja bukan karena diserang atau sakit...!" Jawab Yan Lu. Hah? Kenapa dia kelihatan gugup sekali, ya? Aku jadi bingung sendiri sekarang... "Tenang saja! Yangmei akan baik-baik saja! Berani taruhan dia akan segera bangun!" Kemudian Yan Lu menarik tanganku! "Dan kau, Lu Xun! Tidak perlu sampai khawatir begitu! Percayalah! Yangmei akan baik-baik saja!"

Lho? Sekarang mereka malah membawaku keluar?

"Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei juga! Ayo, jangan pasang wajah serius begitu!" Zhou Ying juga ikut-ikutan. "Meimei cuma tertidur saja! Sebentar lagi dia pasti akan terbangun!"

Begitu kata mereka...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

YA TIAN! MATILAH HAMBA! MATILAH HAMBA!

Eh?

Ohhh... syukurlah! Rupanya bumi masih belum berakhir dan langit masih belum runtuh menimpa kepala kita semua! Aku masih hidup, bernafas, dan baik-baik saja! Dan sekarang, aku berada di kamarku di _Wenchangdian_! Mungkin sesudah tadi aku pingsan, aku langsung dibawa kemari. Hmmm... tadi masih siang hari. Sekarang sudah malam. Harusnya aku tidur lagi...

Tapi...

Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Tadi seharusnya kan dia ada di perpustakaan! Dan dia sedang... sedang bersama Zhao Yun!

Ya Tian! Aku benar-benar lupa! Aku harus bertemu dengan Lu Xun!

Kulemparkan selimut yang menyelimuti tubuhku, kemudian melompat dari ranjangku! Rupanya Zhou Ying dan Yan Lu sudah tidur, makanya kamar mereka gelap. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli dengan itu lagi! Aku langsung turun ke lantai pertama dan pergi ke kamar Lu Xun! Peduli iblis kalau perempuan tidak boleh masuk ke kamar laki-laki! Yang jelas aku harus menyadarkannya bahwa hubungannya dengan Zhao Yun itu tidak baik! Bisa celaka kalau dia seperti Dong Xian atau siapalah itu! AHHHHHH!

Akhirnya aku sampai juga di kamarnya! Dengan nafas memburu, aku mendobrak pintunya...

"J-jangan..."

Suara Lu Xun!

Itulah yang membuatku urung membuka pintu! Ada sesuatu yang terjadi di dalam, kan? Apa Lu Xun belum tidur? Mengendap-endap perlahan, aku mengintip melalui jendela kamarnya. Meskipun sudah gelap, aku bisa melihat dengan jelas melalui cahaya lentera bahwa memang benar Lu Xun belum tidur! Dia memang sudah mengenakan pakaian tidurnya, tetapi masih berdiri di sisi ranjangnya dengan kepala tertunduk. Di depannya adalah orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah... Zhao Yun!

Jantungku seketika berdengup kencang! Ya Tian...

Zhao Yun menarik tangan Lu Xun, memaksanya menatapnya. "Lu Xun!" Serunya. "Kenapa kau begitu keras kepala? Bukankah kita berdua sudah saling mencintai selama ini? Perasaanku padamu sudah menjadi _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju!" Zhao Yun memohon dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tatapan matanya menatap lurus ke arah Lu Xun.

Ya Tian... Tidak bisa jadi! Tidak bisa jadi! _Duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju itu kalau tidak salah pepatah yang disebutkan Yan Lu yang menjelaskan hubungan Kaisar Ai dengan pejabatnya yang bernama Dong Xian!

Namun, jawaban Lu Xun membuatku lebih kaget lagi! Lu Xun menatap Zhao Yun hingga pandangan mereka bersirobok. Mata emas Lu Xun kelihatan penuh keputusasaan, tetapi juga perasaan yang sudah tidak terbendung. Suaranya nyaris pecah. "Tidak bisa... tidak bisa, Zhao Yun...!" Ia menggeleng kuat. Matanya tertutup, sebelum airmata berderai jatuh membasahi pipinya. "Aku pun memiliki perasaan yang sama padamu! Setiap detik melihatmu, semakin sulit aku mengekang perasaan ini! Perasaan aneh ini... menjadi sesuatu yang tidak tertahankan!"

Untuk sesaat, tidak terdengar apapun. Lu Xun masih menunduk. Zhao Yun perlahan-lahan melepaskan tangannya.

"Jadi... kenapa...?"

"Karena ini salah, Zhao Yun!" Jawab Lu Xun dengan suara separuh menjerit. "Perasaanku... perasaanmu... semuanya ini sal...!"

Sesaat sebelum kata-kata terakhir itu terucap, Zhao Yun sudah tidak dapat mengekang dirinya lagi! Tanpa peringatan sama sekali, jari-jarinya dengan cepat meraih dagu Lu Xun, memaksanya menatap lurus ke arahnya. Kulihat dengan jelas, nafas Zhao Yun memburu, entah karena perasaannya yang begitu kuat, atau karena kemarahan. "Jangan katakan itu!" Bentuknya dengan suara yang parau. "Meskipun ini sesuatu yang salah, tapi api di hatiku ini terus-menerus berkobar!"

Airmata Lu Xun berjatuhan bagai hujan. Isakan pilunya terdengar begitu keras di tengah keheningan malam yang mencekam ini. Aku tahu, hati Lu Xun hancur luluh.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padaku!" Seru Lu Xun dengan menjerit, memohon, dan meminta dengan sangat. Pandangan mata mereka berdua bertaut lagi. "Aku ingin kau memelukku, kumohon! Dan katakan padaku bahwa ini sama sekali bukan kesalahan!" Jendral Shu itu tanpa ragu, dan tanpa menunggu lagi, langsung merengkuh Lu Xun dalam pelukannya. Pemandangan yang begitu menggetarkan kalbu, siapa yang bisa tidak tertegun melihatnya? Bahkan aku sampai tidak dapat berkata atau berbuat apa-apa lagi...

Kedua tangan Zhao Yun melingkari tubuh Lu Xun yang sekarang bersandar padanya. "Tidak apa-apa... semua akan baik-baik saja, Lu Xun. Baik-baik saja..." Ujarnya sambil mengusap-usap punggung Lu Xun. "Aku telah bersamamu. Kita tidak akan bisa kembali lagi." Kali ini, Lu Xun menengadahkan kepalanya, menatap Zhao Yun lurus-lurus. Zhao Yun, seolah terpikat pada kedua mata emas itu, mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Lu Xun. "Tapi, semua akan baik-baik saja... Karena kau lebih berharga dari siapapun untukku..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Lu Xun menarik nafas lega. "Meskipun kita terpisah, kita akan bertemu lagi, kan?"

"Iya." Zhao Yun mengangguk. Perlahan tangan Zhao Yun sampai di bahu Lu Xun. Dibukanya kain yang halus itu, menyingkapkan tubuh yang terbalut di dalamnya. Ditariknya Lu Xun ke atas ranjang yang hangat itu. "Tapi untuk saat ini, biarlah aku merasakan kelembutanmu. Biarlah aku tenggelam dalam pesonamu..."

Ya Tian...

Akhirnya aku kembali pada duniaku sendiri. Duniaku yang hancur berkeping-keping di depan mataku...!

Airmataku mulai menyembut keluar, mengalir membasahi pipiku. Jadi... Lu Xun... Lu Xun benar-benar...!

K-Kenapa...? Kenapa bisa begini? Ada apa sebenarnya? Dunia ini... sudah berakhirkah? Jika memang begini jadinya, untuk apa aku masih berada di sini? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja sekarang? Kenapa? KENAPAAAAAA?

"L-Lu Xun..." Tubuhku perlahan turun, sebelum jatuh terduduk di lantai bersandar pada pintu kamarnya. "TIDAAAAAAAAAAA..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"...AAAAAAAKKKKKKK!"

YA TIAN!

Hah? A-aku bermimpi...?

Tadi itu cuma mimpi? Iya! Iya, kan? Cuma mimpi buruk saja, kan? Mana mungkin hal itu terjadi? Yang benar saja! Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun... tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Bahkan langit dan bumi pun tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal terlarang itu terjadi!

Sumpah! Justru karena mimpi yang sangat mengerikan itu, aku makin ingin bertemu Lu Xun! Kali ini, aku benar-benar melompat turun dari ranjangku dan keluar dari kamar! Kakiku secepat kilat menuruni tangga, untung saja tidak jatuh! Tak lupa kucubit pipiku. Oh! Rupanya kali ini kenyataan! Ini bukan mimpi! Jadii... aku tidak akan menemukan Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun tengah menjalin cinta lagi, kan? Tidak mungkin, kan?

"LU XUUUUUUN!" Tanpa permisi, tanpa mencoba mengintip atau apapun, aku langsung mendobrak pintu kamar Lu Xun, kemudian melompat ke atas ranjangnya! Bagaimana aku bisa menemukan ranjangnya dalam kegelapan, jangan berani tanya. Yang pasti, aku begitu bersyukur menemukan Lu Xun sedang tertidur seorang diri di atas ranjangnya! Langit! Bumi! Terima kasih banyak!

Kupeluk ia kuat-kuat! Sekuat tenaga!

Akhirnya Lu Xun bangun juga! "A-a-aaaahhhh...! S-sakit...!" Rintihnya. Mungkin benar-benar pelukanku sampai melukainya! "M-meimei? Kau... kenapa?"

Pelukanku memang merenggang, tapi aku tidak mengizinkannya bergerak! Kubenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam ke dadanya. "Aku takut, Lu Xun! Jangan pergi! Kumohon!" Seruku nyaris menangis. Memang benar! Bukan cuma nyaris tapi memang aku menangis sungguhan! Aku tidak mau sampai Lu Xun direbut orang lain, bahkan Zhao Yun sekalipun! "Perasaanmu pada Zhao Yun itu terlarang...! Langit dan bumi tidak akan pernah mengizinkan hal itu terjadi...!"

"Hah?" Lu Xun kaget bukan main. Dia berusaha bergerak, tapi aku tidak akan melepaskannya. "Kau ini bicara apa, Meimei? Memangnya ada apa antara aku dan Zhao Yun?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak tahu!" Bentakku dengan diselingi isak tangis. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Lu Xun mungkin akan melemparkanku dari ranjangnya, mengusirku dari kamarnya, apa saja! "Kau dan Zhao Yun...! Kalian berdua sama-sama saling mencintai dan memendam _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju! Kalian... menjalani hubungan seperti Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian...!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

Entah kekuatan dari mana, Lu Xun memberontak hingga berhasil melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, lantas duduk! Dia juga memaksaku duduk dan menggenggam bahuku kuat-kuat! Meski dalam kegelapan dan tak bisa melihat wajahnya, aku tahu Lu Xun marah dan gusar bukan main! Nafasnya yang hangat dan memburu, tangannya yang bergetar, suara kertakan giginya... semua itu bukti kuat kalau dia memang sedang marah bukan main!

"Kau bicara apa, Meimei! Apa maksudmu dengan itu!" Bentaknya. Lu Xun yang semarah ini... membuat sekujur tubuhku gemetar ketakutan..! "Aku dan Zhao Yun saling mencintai dan memendam _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju? Kata-kata itu siapa yang mengajarkan padamu? Aku dan Zhao Yun hanya berteman! Kau mengira aku dan Zhao Yun tidak normal, begitu?"

Aku hanya menelan ludah tanpa mengatakan apapun.

"JAWAB, MEIMEI!" Lu Xun berteriak, dan aku cuma bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, sama sekali tidak berani melihatnya! "Kau kira aku manusia rendah yang memendam perasaan seperti itu pada sesama laki-laki? Orang yang kepadanya aku punya perasaan itu hanya kau saja, Meimei! Kau! Apa kau tidak sadar?" Kali ini dia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhku, seolah aku masih tertidur dan tidak bisa mendengar kata-katanya.

Lagi-lagi aku tidak bisa menjawabnya...! Pasti Lu Xun makin marah. Aku cuma bisa diam, menangis, dan menggigit bibir saja.

Akhirnya, suara Lu Xun melembut. Nafasnya menjadi lebih teratur. "Aku dan Zhao Yun hanya bersahabat saja. Apa kau sebegitu cemburunya, Meimei, sehingga akhirnya berpikir buruk begitu?" Tanyanya. Kali ini, barulah aku berani mengangguk, meski cuma anggukan lemah. Dalam waktu-waktu hening itu, yang terdengar hanya isak tangisku dan nafas Lu Xun yang berat karena kemarahannya. "Meimei, jangankan kepada laki-laki, kepada perempuan saja aku tidak mungkin akan jatuh cinta selain padamu! Tolong jangan meragukan aku!"

Sebelum aku mengangguk, Lu Xun menarikku ke dalam pelukannya. Pelukan yang hangat dari Lu Xun... bukan cuma menenangkanku, tetapi juga menghilangkan segala ketakutan dan kekhawatiranku. Tangannya membelai lembut rambutku, sementara aku berusaha berhenti menangis. "Kalau kau menduga seperti itu..." Ucap Lu Xun lagi. "Bukan hanya kau meragukanku, tapi kau juga mengotori persahabatanku dengan Zhao Yun."

"I-iya..." Jawabku perlahan. Syukurlah... Ya Tian... benar-benar hari ini hari yang penuh kegilaan dan kejutan! Syukurlah semuanya cuma bohongan! Lagipula, iya juga, sih... Lu Xun ini laki-laki sejati! Tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada sesama laki-laki! "Maaf... tadi aku bahkan sampai bermimpi buruk... melihatmu dan Zhao Yun..."

"Sudah, jangan diteruskan." Potong Lu Xun sambil tersenyum lembut dan menghapus airmataku. "Itu cuma mimpi buruk saja. Sekarang, kau tidur lagi, ya?"

Tidur lagi? Tapi... kalau ada mimpi seperti itu... "Tapi, kau temani aku ya, Lu Xun?" Pintaku dengan wajah memelas. Tentu saja Lu Xun kaget, dan siap akan menolak permintaanku. "Seperti waktu kita kecil dulu, kau kan selalu menemaniku kalau aku bermimpi buruk. Kali ini juga! Ayolah! Satu kali ini saja..." Aku berusaha bergaya senelangsa mungkin, untuk menggugah hati Lu Xun.

Lu Xun akhirnya menghela nafas panjang. "Ya sudah. Aku akan menemanimu. Tapi sampai kau tertidur saja, ya? Kalau sampai orang lain tahu, kita berdua dan seluruh Wu bisa malu bukan buatan!"

"Iya! Iya!" Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat sebelum menarik tangan Lu Xun, kemudian baik ke tangga dan berjalan menuju ke kamarku.

Lu Xun tiba-tiba berhenti. "Ya Tian... aku baru sadar sekarang." Ucapnya sambil mendesah. Barulah saat di tempat yang cukup terang, matanya bisa melihat ke bajunya yang kotor terkena darah. Kemudian memandangiku juga. Oh! Ternyata dari hidungku keluar darah. Aku mimisan! "Kau mimisan lagi, ya? Dan jangan-jangan kau mimisan gara-gara berpikir aneh-aneh tentang aku dan Zhao Yun(3)?"

Aku cuma bisa tersenyum malu-malu sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "I-iya... maaf..." Jadi sebelum ke kamar, aku menuju kamar mandi terdekat dan membersihkan hidungku.

Sampai di kamar tidurku, aku merebahkan diri di atas ranjang. Lu Xun menyelimuti tubuhku dengan selimut yang hangat. Dia mencium keningku, memberi ucapan selamat tidur, kemudian berlutut di sisi ranjangku. Iya... Lu Xun begini sayang padaku. Bodohnya aku sampai percaya pada omongan Yan Lu yang jelas ngawur itu! Lagipula... sekarang aku baru sadar! Saat Yan Lu membeberkan semua itu, hanya aku saja yang panik, sementara Zhou Ying tidak! Bodoh benar aku! Zhou Ying pasti sadar bahwa yang Yan Lu ucapkan itu bohongan! Dan dia tidak tertipu!

Aiya... aku jadi malu sendiri...

Aku membalikkan tubuh. Kini mataku memandang lurus ke mata Lu Xun. Tatapannya yang sedih tetapi penuh kasih sayang itu menunjukkan kalau ia memaafkanku... Benar-benar, aku jadi menyesal termakan candaan Yan Lu. Betapa bodohnya aku...!

"Sudah... jangan dipikirkan lagi..." Suara Lu Xun pelan dan perlahan sekali. Kelihatan benar kalau dia sudah mengantuk. "Cepat tidur... aku juga ingin tidur, nih..."

"Tidur di sini saja..." Usulku.

"Huh, jangan bicara ngawur..."

Meski begitu, pada akhirnya memang Lu Xun ketiduran di kamarku...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Entah apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kemarin Yangmei jatuh pingsan. Belum juga Yangmei terbangun, Lu Xun sekarang menghilang! Ya Tian... ada apa sebenarnya dengan dua pasangan ajaib ini...? Benar-benar tingkah mereka berdua bisa mengguncangkan seisi _Wenchangdian_. Atau mungkin juga bisa mengguncangkan seisi Istana Cheng Du!

Sarapan pagi di depan kami rasanya sudah tidak menarik lagi. Aku, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, dan Yan Lu hanya bisa berpikir keras mengenai Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang semakin lama semakin menggila itu.

"Memangnya kenapa kemarin Yangmei sampai pingsan, Yan Lu?" Tanya Jiang Wei memecah keheningan. "Apa kau tahu sesuatu?"

Yan Lu hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Ceritanya benar-benar rumit sekali. Dan menceritakan ini bisa menghancurkan nama baik Yangmei. Jadi sebaiknya tidak perlu diceritakan." Jawabnya dengan nada sedikit asal. Sejujurnya, memang Yangmei masih punya nama baik? Kalau dia punya nama baik, itu adalah karena dia punya kemampuan luar biasa dalam menggemparkan seisi langit dan bumi dengan tingkah-tingkah gilanya.

Tengah asyik berpikir, horor yang baru datang lagi!

"Yang Mulia Kaisar tiba! Yang Mulia Ibusuri tiba!"

Seruan yang bersahut-sahutan dari pintu itu membuat kami semua langsung panik bukan buatan! Pintu _Wenchangdian_ dibuka, dan kami langsung menyambut Kaisar dan _Lao Zucong_ sambil bersoja memberi hormat. "Salam hormat pada Kaisar dan _Lao Zucong_!" Sambut kami bersama-sama.

Yan Lu maju selangkah. "Pagi-pagi begini Ayahanda Kaisar dan _Lao Zucong_ repot-repot datang ke _Wenchangdian_. Ada apa?" Tanyanya.

Kaisar Liu Bei menjawab dengan suara dipenuhi keprihatinan. Sementara _Lao Zucong_ melengos dengan sombongnya! Cih! Memang tidak ada yang mengundangnya ke sini, kok! Bisa-bisanya nenek tua ini bersikap ponggah di tempat kami! "Kemarin aku mendapat kabar bahwa Yangmei pingsan sampai seluruh wajahnya berdarah-darah! Sungguh aku prihatin sekali mendengarnya! Aku membawakan beberapa obat untuknya, barangkali bisa membantu." Jawab beliau. Ya Tian... Yangmei memang berhasil menggegerkan seluruh isi Istana Cheng Du! Bahkan Kaisar saja sampai tahu!

"Ayahanda Kaisar, Yangmei sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Mungkin kelelahan." Sahut Yan Lu.

"Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkannya seperti itu! Kalau sampai putri Wu jatuh pingsan di Istana Cheng Du, bagaimana aku bisa punya muka menghadapi orang-orang Wu?" Balas Kaisar, masih dengan rasa prihatin yang sama. "Dimana Yangmei sekarang? Apa dia sudah sadar?"

Yan Lu tidak punya pilihan lagi. Sembari menjawab 'belum', ia mengantarkan ayah dan neneknya ke lantai atas untuk menjenguk Yangmei. Aku dan Jiang Wei saling berpandang-pandangan. Yahhh... mungkin untuk sekali ini saja, tidak apa-apa masuk ke kamar perempuan. Lagipula, Yangmei kan hanya tertidur? Kami semua bersama-sama naik ke lantai atas. Sesampainya di sana, Yan Lu membuka pintu kamar Yangmei perlahan sambil memberi isyarat agar kami tidak ribut.

Pintu pun terbuka.

Hanya untuk menunjukkan...

"YA TIAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Tamatlah kita semua! Bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun yang selama ini menghilang, ternyata tidur di kamar Yangmei! Memang sih tidak tidur di atas ranjang, tapi kan tetap saja ada di kamarnya! Lu Xun sekarang sedang berlutut di sisi ranjang, sementara Yangmei berbaring di ranjang. Dua-duanya memakai pakaian tidur, tentu saja. Dan dua-duanya kelihatan pulas sekali! Yah, itu sebelum seruan kami berkumandang mengagetkannya.

"Hah? Sudah pagi?" Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan.

"Wahhh... aku masih ngantuk..." Sambil menguap, Yangmei pun menoleh kiri-kanan.

Dua-duanya berhenti saat melihat setengah lusin orang sedang berdiri di pintu kamar, dengan mata melotot dan mulut menganga lebar. Kelihatannya mereka masih setengah sadar setengah tidak sadar, sampai-sampai membutuhkan waktu agak lama untuk menyadari situasi.

Baru sesudah itu akhirnya mereka jadi heboh sendiri! "Ya Tian! Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar! Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Ibusuri!" Seru keduanya bersahut-sahutan sambil ber_kowtow_ berulang kali dengan penuh kepanikan. Yangmei di atas ranjang, sementara Lu Xun di lantai. Muka mereka sudah merah sangking panik, takut, kaget, gugup, dan malu bukan buatan!

Ini bukan hanya berbahaya untuk Lu Xun dan Yangmei! Tetapi juga untuk kami semua! Jangan-jangan Kaisar dan _Lao Zucong_ akan mulai berpikir aneh-aneh pada setiap kami yang tinggal di _Wenchangdian_ ini! ARRRRRRGGGGGHHHH! Lu Xun dan Yangmei ini bagaimana, sih? Sudah tahu bahwa kita ini termasuk orang-orang yang dibenci _Lao Zucong_, masih saja berani melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh! Pagi-pagi mereka sudah mesum!

Aduuuuhhhh...! Kalau mereka memang sebegitu inginnya tidur berdua, kenapa tidak menunggu di Wu saja? Kenapa harus di Shu?

"Matilah kita semua..." Yan Lu berbisik dengan wajah lesu dan nelangsa bukan main.

"APA-APAAN INI?" _Lao Zucong_ langsung maju dan membentak dengan penuh rasa gusar dan berang! Nenek tua ini pasti memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan tindakan yang mereka berdua lakukan! "Pagi-pagi begini, laki-laki ketahuan tidur di kamar perempuan! Apa ini yang namanya kesopan-santunan? Meski dilakukan oleh orang Wu, ini bisa mencemarkan nama baik keluarga kerajaan Shu!" Omelnya, yang seketika makin membuat Lu Xun dan Yangmei malu.

Lu Xun maju, kemudian langsung menjatuhkan diri, berlutut, dan membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Kaisar dan _Lao Zucong_! "Akulah yang bersalah, Yang Mulia Kaisar, Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Aku yang rendah dan tidak bisa menjaga sopan santun ini memang patut mati!" Seru Lu Xun dengan nada memohon. Begitu melihat Lu Xun ber_kowtow_ sebegitu rendahnya, Kaisar Liu Bei kaget bukan buatan! _Lao Zucong_, sebaliknya, tersenyum puas. Nenek satu ini...! "_Gongzhu_ Yangmei sama sekali tidak bersalah! Kemarin, akulah yang dengan sengaja dan tanpa permisi masuk ke kamarnya!"

Entah kata-kata Lu Xun itu benar atau salah, yang jelas aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia disalahpahami! Lu Xun masuk ke kamar Yangmei, pasti ada alasannya! Dan alasannya juga pasti bukan untuk melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar sopan santun! Aku pun maju, kemudian juga berlutut dan ber_kowtow_ di depan Kaisar Liu Bei. "Yang Mulia! Sebenarnya kemarin malam, keadaan _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei benar-benar parah! Lu Xun sangat amat mengkhawatirkan keadaannya! Jadi, tanpa mempertimbangkan resiko akan dianggap mencemarkan kesopanan, Lu Xun masuk ke kamar _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei untuk menjaganya semalaman!"

Jiang Wei pun ikut-ikutan! "Yang Mulia! Lu Xun begitu berani menanggung resiko apapun demi keselamatan _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei yang sakit parah! Lihat! Baju Lu Xun yang kotor karena darah ini karena kemarin _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei sakit sampai-sampai hidungnya mengeluarkan darah!" Tambahnya dengan nada memohon. "Tolong Yang Mulia Kaisar suka memaafkan dan jangan berpikiran buruk!"

Untuk sesaat, Kaisar memandangi kami bertiga yang berlutut di depannya. Beliau menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian bertiga mengapa ber_kowtow_ begitu? Dalam keadaan genting seperti ini, siapa yang akan memikirkan sopan santun? Yangmei sakit parah. Justru aku malah heran kalau Lu Xun tidak menemaninya!" Ucapnya, yang seketika membuat kami tersenyum lega. Ya Tian... Kaisar Liu Bei sungguh pemurah!

"Tunggu sebentar!" Tiba-tiba _Lao Zucong_ menyela. Huh! Gara-gara orang satu ini, kemurahan hati Kaisar sampai terbuang sia-sia! "Tapi bukankah tadi Yan Lu berkata bahwa Yangmei baik-baik saja? Bahwa dia cuma kelelahan?" Tanya dengan nada menantang dan curiga.

Kali ini, Yan Lu yang maju. "Ampun, _Lao Zucong_! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau keadaan Yangmei begini parah!" Tukasnya sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tadi aku berkata begitu agar _Lao Zucong_ dan Ayahanda berdua tidak perlu khawatir akan keadaannya. Namun ternyata sudah separah ini! Aku benar-benar mohon maaf!"

Kaisar Liu Bei tentu saja langsung percaya pada kami. _Lao Zucong_, sebaliknya, menatap kami dengan tajam dan rasa curiga. Sudahlah, nenek satu itu memang lebih baik tidak perlu diperhatikan! Makin membuat hati panas saja!

"Yangmei, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Kaisar Liu Bei sambil menghampiri Yangmei yang sedang duduk di atas ranjang.

Rupanya, selain berceloteh tidak jelas juntrungannya, Yangmei punya sebuah keahlian lain yaitu bersandiwara. Dia memang senyum lemah di wajahnya, seperti orang sakit. Luar biasa Yangmei ini. "Sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik, Yang Mulia Kaisar..." Jawabnya dengan suara pelan, yang tentu saja dibuat-buat! "Tolong maafkan aku dan Lu Xun, Yang Mulia. Memang ini adalah kebiasaan kami sejak kecil. Kalau aku sakit, Lu Xun akan menemaniku. Dengan begitu, pasti besoknya aku sudah baik-baik saja."

Beliau menghela nafas lega mendengar jawaban Yangmei. "Syukurlah kalau begitu... jangan sampai kau sakit di Shu, apalagi di Istana Cheng Du ini." Ucapnya sebelum berbalik dan berbicara pada Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, ini ada beberapa obat. Semua obat-obat ini sangat manjur. Berikan pada Yangmei kalau keadaannya kembali parah. Aku yakin dia akan sembuh kalau meminumnya." Kaisar Liu Bei memberikan beberapa obat pada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menerimanya dengan senyum penuh terima kasih. Ia langsung berlutut lagi dan membungkuk. "Terima kasih banyak, Yang Mulia Kaisar! Sungguh kemurahan Kaisar menggetarkan langit!"

"Lho? Kenapa kau berlutut begitu, Lu Xun? Jangan berlutut padaku!" Cepat-cepat Kaisar Liu Bei membantunya bangun. "Sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang adalah kesembuhan Yangmei. Aku benar-benar menyesal kejadian seperti ini menimpa kalian berdua di Istana Cheng Du."

"Tidak, Yang Mulia Kaisar. Kejadian ini hanya kecelakaan belaka. Ini bisa terjadi dimana saja." Jawab Lu Xun sambil menggeleng pelan.

Dengan begitu, Kaisar Liu Bei dan _Lao Zucong_ keluar dari kamar Yangmei, dan lantas meninggalkan _Wenchangdian_. Sebelum berpisah, tentunya nenek tua bangka bau tanah itu tidak lupa memberikan tatapan memusuhi pada kami semua, khususnya pada Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying. Benar-benar nenek satu itu membuat kami kalang kabut saja! Syukurlah dia sekarang pergi! Huh!

Sesudah itu, keadaan kembali seperti sedia kala. Lu Xun dan Yangmei cepat-cepat mandi dan berganti pakaian, kemudian menyusul ke bawah untuk bersama kami makan pagi. Dalam acara makan pagi itu, akhirnya semua masalah dibereskan. Tidak disangka-sangka, rupanya dalang dari kecelakaan beruntun ini adalah Yan Lu! Tentu saja aku kaget bukan buatan saat ia mengakui semua tindakannya mengerjai Yangmei yang sebenarnya mula-mula hanya dimaksudkan untuk bercanda saja. Namun aku lebih kaget lagi saat tahu candaannya seperti apa!

"APAAAAA?" Seruku kaget bukan buatan. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa-bisanya Yan Lu membandingkan aku dan Lu Xun dengan Kaisar Ai dan Dong Xian dari Dinasti Han kuno! "Kau bilang pada Yangmei bahwa aku dan Lu Xun memendam _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju?"

Yan Lu, masih penuh rasa bersalah, mengangguk. "Aku mohon maaf pada kalian semua! Sungguh aku tidak menyangka Yangmei akan begitu mudahnya tertipu, dan membuat masalah sampai berlarut-larut begini! Aku, sebagai putri Shu, merasa sangat malu dan bersalah sekali! Harap kalian semua suka memaafkan!" Ucapnya dengan sepenuh hati sambil ber_kowtow_.

Kaget, kami semua langsung membantunya berdiri. Lu Xun yang paling duluan menjawab. "Ya Tian! Yan Lu, kau jangan ber_kowtow_ begitu! Lagipula, aku tahu maksudmu hanya bercanda." Ujarnya dengan suara lembut. "Namun, Meimei mudah sekali termakan oleh candaan. Bahkan termasuk candaan yang tidak masuk akal begitu. Jadi, lain kali berhati-hatilah dengan candaanmu pada Yangmei, Yan Lu..." Nasihatnya. "Meimei juga salah. Begitu mudahnya tertipu. Benar-benar merepotkan!"

Dengan segera Yan Lu mengangguk. "Iya. Aku tidak akan bercanda seperti itu lagi. Maafkan aku."

Yangmei juga. "Aku juga! Maafkan aku yang bodoh ini!"

Kami semua mengangguk. Yahhh... baguslah. Setidaknya sekarang semua berakhir dengan baik...

Atau tidak?

* * *

><p>Keadaan di <em>Wenchangdian<em> sungguh penuh dengan keramaian dan gelak tawa. Sangat berbeda dari _Luolangong_.

"SIALAN!" Bersamaan dengan makian itu keluar, meja digebrak. Rupanya yang menggebraknya adalah Ibusuri Shu sendiri. Nafasnya memburu karena kemarahan. Kelihatan sekali bahwa ia berang dan gusar bukan buatan tiap kali melihat orang-orang Wu itu di depan matanya. Wanita tua itu menggeram, membuat dayang-dayang yang disekitarnya jadi takut sendiri.

Sekali lagi tangannya menggebrak meja! "Orang-orang Wu itu harus dimusnahkan! Terutama ahli strategi itu!"

Sementara masih dalam puncak kemurkaannya yang seolah dapat meletus kapan saja, seorang kasim masuk dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh. Ia cepat ber_kowtow_ sebelum menyatakan maksud kehadirannya. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Hamba menyampaikan bahwa Jendral Guan Ping hendak menghadap anda! Mohon Yang Mulia Ibusuri berkenan mempersilahkannya masuk." Kasim itu kelihatan takut saat melihat wajah ibusuri yang penuh kemarahan.

Ibusuri sungguh terkejut mendengar kedatangan yang tidak diduga-duga itu. Penasaran, ia mengiyakan permohonan kasim tersebut, lantas melangkah menuju ke ruang depan dan duduk di kursinya. Tak lama kemudian, kasim itu kembali dengan jendral muda yang dikatakannya memasuki ruangan. Guan Ping dengan hormat ber_kowtow_ di depan ibusuri seraya memberi salam. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Aku, Guan Ping, menghadap ibusuri atas perintah dari ayahku, Jendral Guan Yu." Ucapnya dengan penuh sopan santun.

"Berdirilah, Jendral Guan Ping." Kata Ibusuri. Guan Ping segera melaksanakannya. "Apa yang hendak ayahmu sampaikan?"

Guan Ping masih memasang wajah kaku dan tegas tanpa ekspresi di wajahnya. "_Lao Zucong_ terlihat gusar dan tidak enak hati. Apakah ini perihal orang-orang Wu itu?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Ibusuri dengan yakin dan anggukan mantap. "Sungguh aku muak dengan orang-orang Wu itu! Khususnya ahli strategi bernama Lu Xun!" Serunya dengan gigi menggertak dan tangan mengepal, menunjukkan kemarahannya yang makin meluap-luap. "Aku sudah bersumpah akan membalaskan dendam Permaisuri Gan padanya! Bajingan laknat seperti itu harusnya segera dimusnahkan!"

Sambil bersoja mohon bicara, Guan Ping menyahut. "Tidak hanya telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan, _Lao Zucong_. Lu Xun telah merebut hati Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri, juga berkawan dengan Jendral Zhao Yun, Jendral Jiang Wei, serta _gongzhu_ Yan Lu. Orang asing sepertinya bahkan dapat masuk keluar Istana Cheng Du dengan mudahnya, bahkan ikut dalam acara pelatihan kami dengan Jendral Huang Zhong. Lebih parah lagi, dia bahkan mengatakan dirinya adalah Phoenix, sampai-sampai memperdayai semua orang." Lapor Guan Ping. Tentu saja penuturan ini membuat kemarahan Ibusuri makin tak terbendung lagi. "Jika seperti ini, ayahku khawatir Shu akan dalam bahaya besar."

Ibusuri mendengus kesal. "Aku tahu itu!" Serunya nyaris membentak. Guan Ping tidak terlihat terintimidasi. Masih saja memasang wajah kaku dan dingin itu. "Namun bagaimana caranya memusnahkannya? Semua orang percaya pada tipuannya bahwa dia adalah Phoenix! Bahkan meski aku berulang kali mengatakan hal ini pada Liu Bei, dia juga tidak mau percaya! Semua cara menemui jalan buntu!" Omelnya dengan kesal bukan main. Suaranya yang parau dan serak karena usia tentu saja cukup jelas terdengar sampai di telinga Guan Ping.

Sampai di sini, ekspresi wajah Guan Ping berubah.

Kalau tadinya ia terus memasang wajah kaku, kali ini seringai tipis muncul di bibirnya. "Sebenarnya, cara untuk memusnahkan laki-laki Wu itu sangat tidak sulit, _Lao Zucong_." Ucapnya, yang seketika membuat Ibusuri terlihat sangat tertarik. "Untuk itulah ayahku mengutusku kemari. Memang benar kami masih belum punya rencana apapun untuk menangkapnya, tapi kami hendak membagikan sedikit informasi yang mungkin bisa membuat _Lao Zucong_ tahu bagaimana cara menghadapi Lu Xun dari Wu.."

"Apakah itu?" Tanya Ibusuri penasaran. "Beritahukan padaku. Dengan begitu, aku akan merencanakan sesuatu guna menangkapnya. Dan sesudah itu, aku harap kalian semua juga ikut membantuku."

Guan Ping mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku dan ayahku serta Jendral Zhang Fei sudah sejak dulu ingin melakukannya." Jawabnya. "Begini, _Lao Zucong_..."

* * *

><p>(1) Di zaman Dinasti Han awal, ada seorang kaisar yang namanya Kaisar Ai. Nah, kaisar ini jatuh cinta dengan pejabatnya yang namanya Dong Xian. Istilah <em>duanxiu zhi pi<em>-nafsu memotong lengan baju muncul karena suatu kali Kaisar Ai tidur ama Dong Xian. Trus, Kaisar Ai bangun duluan. Nah, dia liat tuh lengan bajunya ketinding di bawah kepala Dong Xian yang lagi tidur. Karena Kaisar Ai nggak mau membangunkan Dong Xian, dipotonglah itu lengan bajunya. Sampai sekarang, ungkapan _duanxiu zhi pi_-nafsu memotong lengan baju digunakan untuk menjelaskan tentang (maaf) homoseksual di China...

(2) Ini bener, sodara... check aja di Wikipedia kalo nggak percaya...

(3) Nggak tau, ya... tapi saya sering baca di komik2 jepang, kalo ada orang yang lagi mikir kisruh, biasanya langsung mimisan...

Wokey~ Sekarang anda tau bahwa, seperti yang sudah sering saya bilang: PYROMYSTIC TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MEMBUAT CERITA YAOI. Yang kelihatannya kayak yaoi di cerita ini, sebenernya cuma untuk joke aja, kok~~~ wkwkwkw... Dan, seperti yang selalu saya ucapkan, kalo anda ternyata sampe berprasangka gila2an, maka pastinya ada yang nggak beres dengan otak anda...

Info tambahan: Posenya Lu Xun ama Zhao Yun di mimpinya Yangmei, sekaligus kata2 dari 2 bishounen keren itu, inspirasinya dateng pas saya denger lagunya Vocaloid yang judulnya '_Magnet_'

Nahhh... 3 chap penuh canda dan tawa akhirnya berakhir juga~~~ Hohoho... bersiaplah karena sesudah ini sodara akan membaca chapter2 berat~~~

Chap selanjutnya, minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama~~~


	16. Night of The Corrupted

AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYAAAAAA!

Sekarang saatnya kita masuk mode *coret*angst*coret* serius, sodara~~~ Wokey, dari chapter inilah akan dimulai serentetan konflik... saya harap sodara tetep menikmati cerita ini meski tentunya jadi berkurang humornya dan jadi serius... Yah, setidak2nya kan saya udah kasih kesempatan sodara untuk baca *coret*chapter2 sia2*coret* humor2 di 3 chapter sebelumnya~ Nah, karena sebuah cerita tidak bisa selamanya menyenangkan dan berbahagia (apalagi kalo cerita itu ditulis oleh seorang PyroMystic), maka sekarang saatnya kita menghentikan segala kesia-siaan dan masuk ke konflik~~~

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Malam ini, aku tidak bisa tidur.

Aneh... baru kali ini aku merasa takut memejamkan mata. Atau tepatnya, aku takut jatuh tertidur dan memasuki hari esok. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi satu hal yang pasti kuketahui, bahwa tidur atau tidak tidur, waktu terus berjalan. Aku tidak bisa menghindari hari esok meski aku sangat menginginkannya.

Perlahan aku duduk di sisi ranjangku, terdiam menatap lantai di bawah kakiku. Lantai kayu ini dingin meski udaranya hangat. Dengan kaki telanjang aku berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Aku keluar dari kamarku, mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling hanya untuk menemukan bahwa tempat ini benar-benar gelap. Cahaya yang masuk ke mataku hanya berasal dari lentera kecil yang tergantung di ruang tengah.

Di lantai atas ada kamar Yangmei, Zhou Ying, dan Yan Lu. Di lantai bahwa ada kamar Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei selain dari kamarku. Kamar Zhao Yun terletak di seberang ruang tengah yang luas itu. Kamarnya sama gelapnya dengan kamar Jiang Wei dan kamarku. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang menggerakkan kakiku untuk berjalan ke sana.

Kakiku berhenti menapak saat tidak ada jarak yang tersisa antara aku dan pintu kamarnya. Dari kegelapan ini, sama sekali tidak terlihat sosok Zhao Yun yang sedang tertidur.

Kedua tanganku menyentuh permukaan pintu kayu yang halus dan mengkilap, juga dihiasi ukiran-ukiran yang indah. Perlahan tubuhku merosot, hingga aku jatuh di atas kedua lutut. Kepalaku kusandarkan pada pintu tersebut.

Zhao Yun... dia adalah sahabatku yang terbaik. Mungkin dia mengira aku bercanda atau sudah gila saat aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya di atas puncak Gunung Qing Cheng waktu itu. Tapi sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak berbohong! Itu bukan sekedar basa-basi untuk mengisi keheningan! Aku mengucapkannya dengan serius! Dan kalau bisa, sekarang pun aku akan mengucapkannya lagi padanya.

Sumpah, kalau ada satu sahabat yang aku tidak mau sampai kehilangan, itu adalah Zhao Yun! Bahkan aku lebih baik kehilangan nyawaku dan memberikannya untuk sahabatku itu daripada harus kehilangan dia!

Aku ingin selalu menjadi sahabatnya, bertarung, berpetualang, berlatih, atau melakukan apapun bersamanya. Tapi... di sebuah zaman yang tidak ada kepastian, dimana semua orang hanya berperang dan saling melukai, apakah itu bisa terjadi? Dia adalah seorang jendral Shu, sementara aku ahli strategi Wu. Akankah persahabatan itu sesuatu hal yang mungkin?

Apakah... harapanku yang sederhana ini mustahil?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Ahhhh... bosan.

Sudah lewat tengah hari. Tetapi sedari tadi yang kulakukan hanyalah duduk-duduk di taman Istana Cheng Du sambil melamun, memandangi orang-orang yang berlalu lalang. Seperti biasa, Jiang Wei sedang bersama dengan Perdana Mentri sementara Lu Xun sedang asyik sendiri di perpustakaan. Dan aku? Sebenarnya akan sangat menyenangkan kalau aku cari gara-gara dan iseng pada dua orang itu atau orang-orang yang lain. Namun, sesudah pengalaman Yan Lu dua hari yang lalu dimana keisengannya berbuah laknat untuk semua, aku jadi takut dengan keisenganku sendiri. Bisa-bisa nanti akan mendatangkan malapetaka.

Jadi, aku cuma bisa menghabiskan waktu dengan duduk, melihat-lihat, dan bernafas. Selain itu, tidak ada lagi. Kadang-kadang aku juga memetik buah _dao_ yang sudah ranum dan memerah, kemudian melahapnya dengan cepat. Oh iya, aku juga melakukan beberapa penelitian. Dalam penelitian ini, aku menemukan bahwa di musim panas, akan ada sedikitnya lima bunga dan dua helai daun yang gugur dari satu batang pohon _dao_ untuk setiap jamnya. Aku juga menemukan bahwa ternyata aku bisa berdiam diri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk empat jam.

"Jendral Zhao Yun!" Hmmm? Siapa itu? Dari kejauhan, seorang kasim tergopoh-gopoh menghampiriku sebelum bersoja.

Aku memandangnya dengan wajah bingung. Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang kasim memanggilku? "Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

Kasim itu dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menjawab. "Jendral Zhao Yun, Yang Mulia Ibusuri mengharapkan kehadiran anda untuk menghadap beliau di _Luolangong_! Mohon Jendral suka untuk datang dan memenuhi undangan Yang Mulia Ibusuri!"

Hah? _Lao Zucong_?

Untuk apa nenek sihir brengsek itu mencariku? Jangan-jangan untuk membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Zhou Ying? Ah, tapi orang sepertinya tidak mungkin sebaik itu! Paling-paling dia akan memaksaku untuk menikahi Yan Lu. Nenek tua itu memang tidak mau menyerah rupanya! Sudah kubilang bahwa Yan Lu itu sudah saling mencintai dengan Jiang Wei, dan aku pun sudah saling mencintai dengan Zhou Ying!

Rasanya ingin sekali aku menolaknya. Paling-paling cuma menghabiskan waktuku saja!

Tapi... memangnya aku begitu sibuknya? Toh aku juga sedari tadi menganggur dan duduk-duduk seperti orang kurang kerjaan. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya menghadap _Lao Zucong_ meski jujur saja aku sudah muak dan bosan melihat tampangnya yang tua, jelek, berkeriput, dan ponggah bukan main seolah seluruh dunia ini ada di bawah kakinya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku pada kasim itu seraya berdiri. "Aku akan segera menghadap."

Kasim itu bersoja dan segera meninggalkanku untuk memberitahukannya pada _Lao Zucong_.

Aku berjalan dengan langkah bosan dan lambat. Yah, syukur-syukur kan aku mau datang menghadap? Biar saja aku berjalan dengan asal-asalan dan malas-malasan. Yang penting aku sudah datang. Sampai di sana nanti, aku cukup memberi hormat dan pura-pura tuli dan berkata 'tidak' pada apapun yang nenek tua itu katakan. Masalah selesai dan sesudah itu aku bisa melanjutkan pengamatanku pada pohon _dao_.

Akhirnya aku tiba di _Luolangong_. Tempat ini kelihatan luar biasa mewah tetapi suram, sangat berbeda dari _Wenchangdian_ yang kami huni. Sederhana tetapi ramai dan selalu penuh gelak tawa. Dua orang pengawal membukakan pintu depan untukku dan mempersilahkanku masuk. Tempat ini benar-benar hening, sampai-sampai yang terdengar hanya suara langkah kakiku saja. Di ujung ruangan ada _Lao Zucong_ yang sedang duduk di sebuah kursi yang indah dan besar, kelihatan puas dengan kedatanganku.

"Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Ibusuri! Aku, Zhao Yun, datang menghadap memenuhi panggilan!" Ujarku sambil bersoja dan memberi hormat.

_Lao Zucong_ mengangguk. "Terima kasih banyak untuk kesediannya datang, Jendral Zhao Yun." Huh, pakai acara basa-basi segala! Benar-benar membuang-buang waktuku! "Sebaiknya aku langsung saja memberitahukan alasanku mengundangmu kemari. Aku memberikan padamu sebuah mandat." Nah, begitu lebih baik. Tapi, mandat apakah itu? Kalau mandat itu adalah untuk menikahi Yan Lu, maaf saja. Aku akan menolak dengan tegas.

Aku, masih dengan wajah datar dan kaku, berujar. "Mandat apakah itu, _Lao Zucong_?" Tanyaku.

Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya.

Karena pertanyaanku akhirnya akan menjatuhkanku sendiri dalam kesalahan fatal.

"Aku ingin kau..." Jawab _Lao Zucong_ dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa ditebak. "... menangkap Lu Xun, ahli strategi dari Wu itu."

DEG! Jawaban yang begitu langsung, mengguncangkan dan menggetarkan hatiku. Apakah hanya aku, atau memang duniaku terasa akan runtuh saat mendengarnya? Dasar gila! Apa yang sebenarnya dibicarakan _Lao Zucong_? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang nenek tua ini bicarakan! Menangkap Lu Xun? Ha! Yang benar saja! Memangnya apa salah Lu Xun? Dan menyuruhku melakukannya? Seolah dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!

Aku ini sahabat Lu Xun! Sahabat terbaiknya!

"HAHAHAHA!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, seolah kata-kata _Lao Zucong_ adalah lawakan yang luar biasa. Dan memang begitulah adanya. "Menangkap Lu Xun? Anda kira aku siapa, _Lao Zucong_? Aku adalah sahabat Lu Xun!" Jawabku dengan nada menantang. "Kalau anda mau menyuruh seseorang melakukan ini, suruhlah siapapun selain aku. Tapi semisalkan orang lain pun yang diperintahkan, tentu anda tidak akan pernah bisa menangkapnya!" Aku heran, aku berbicara dengan kurang ajar begini, tapi _Lao Zucong_ masih belum kelihatan berang. Hanya menatapku dengan tatapan tajam saja.

Sesudah tawaku mati, barulah nenek tua itu berbicara lagi. Apapun perkataannya, aku tidak akan mendengar! "Justru karena kau adalah sahabatnya, orang yang paling dekat dengannya, maka aku menyuruhmu!" Tukas _Lao Zucong_ sambil menuding ke arahku. "Tak ada satu orangpun, bahkan termasuk Kaisar sendiri, dapat menangkapnya! Hanya kau saja karena kau adalah orang yang paling dekat dan paling dipercayai olehnya!" Aku membalasnya masih dengan senyum menantang. Justru karena aku adalah orang yang paling dekat dan paling dipercayai olehnya, aku tidak mungkin melakukannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Anda tentu sudah gila, _Lao Zucong_. Menangkap Lu Xun? Memangnya apa salahnya?" Tanyaku. "Apakah hanya karena anda benci padanya, lantas ingin menangkapnya? Kalau begitu, lakukan sendiri dan jangan libatkan aku."

Baru saja aku akan berbalik untuk pergi, dan tentunya tanpa pamit, _Lao Zucong_ sudah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuatku seketika menghentikan langkahku.

"Tentu kau belum pernah dengan tentang perang antara Kerajaan Shu dan Xi Liang di daerah barat laut."

Perang antara Shu dan Xi Liang...?

Perang dimana _jiejie_ ikut bergabung sebagai perawat?

Perang dimana pangeran Xi Liang itu tertawan, dan _jiejie_ menyelamatkannya? Dan _jiejie_ dituduh sebagai pengkhianat karena hal itu? Dan bahkan sampai dikejar sebagai buronan? Yang akhirnya menyebabkan _jiejie_ ditangkap dan dibunuh...

... oleh orang ini?

Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya? Meskipun aku tidak ada di sana, tetapi perang yang telah membuatku kehilangan orang yang berharga untukku itu telah meninggalkan bekas yang dalam di hatiku! Karena perang itulah, _jiejie_ jatuh cinta pada pangeran Xi Liang yang tertawan, dan menyelamatkannya, hingga akhirnya dikejar di seluruh tanah Shu! Matinya _jiejie_ pun dianggap sebagai pengkhianat!

Karena perang itu...! Dan karena orang ini...!

Orang inilah yang membunuh _jiejie_! Itulah alasan mengapa aku memendam kebencian dan kemarahan yang tidak akan pernah surut padanya! Dialah yang memerintahkan pengejaran terhadap _jiejie_! Dia jugalah dalang yang menyebabkan _jiejie_ dihukum mati sebagai pengkhianat!

Dan orang ini juga tidak tahu... bahwa aku adalah adik dari gadis yang dibunuhnya sebagai pengkhianat itu.

"Sepuluh tahun yang lalu, ketika Shu ini masih hanya sebuah kerajaan kecil, Shu melawan daerah Xi Liang di sebelah barat laut." Jelas _Lao Zucong_. Sama sekali tidak bisa melihat wajahku karena aku belum berbalik. Tanganku mengepal kuat. "Seorang pangeran dari Xi Liang berhasil kami tawan. Namun seorang gadis perawat berkhianat, dan melepaskan pangeran Xi Liang itu. Karena itulah, kemenangan Shu tertunda." Nenek tua itu berhenti sejenak untuk menarik nafas. "Bagaimana pun, Shu tetap menenangkan peperangan yang berat itu. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena semasa pangeran Xi Liang itu menjadi tawanan, ia banyak bercakap-cakap dengan gadis perawat tersebut. Banyak informasi yang berhasil kami tangkap melalui percakapan mereka."

Aku menelan ludah. Apa maksudnya _Lao Zucong_ menceritakan kejadian ini? Apa ingin memancing kemarahanku? Atau menuduhku? Hmph! Tidak mungkin! Dia tidak tahu siapa aku sebenarnya!

Entah perasaanku atau tidak, udara di dalam ruangan ini memanas, tetapi pada saat yang sama membeku dan makin keras bagai es._ Lao Zucong_ melanjutkan. "Memang, gadis perawat yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu tidak membantu kami memeras informasi dari pangeran Xi Liang yang kami tawan. Kami hanya menyuruh beberapa orang diam-diam mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Dengan begitu, meski pangeran Xi Liang itu melarikan diri, kami masih dapat memenangkan pertempuran yang alot." Satu kalimat itu mengakhiri penuturan kisahnya.

Aku masih terdiam.

Namun suara _Lao Zucong_ sesudah itu menggetarkan, mengisi relung-relung keheningan di tempat ini dan seketika membuatku terperanjat!

"Dan kau, Jendral Zhao Yun! Keadaanmu dan Lu Xun dari Wu sama persis dengan ini!" Teriak _Lao Zucong_ dengan suara keras. Mendengar hal ini, aku langsung berbalik dengan mata melebar karena marah, shock, kaget, dan takut. "Mungkin kau tidak bermaksud mengkhianati Shu. Mungkin Lu Xun juga tidak bermaksud membocorkan informasi apapun tentang Shu yang didapatkannya dari berteman denganmu. Tapi kau harus ingat bahwa dia itu ahli strategi Wu! Jika suatu saat pecah perang antara Shu dan Wu, apa kau kira Lu Xun bisa membela kita? Atau bersikap netral? Tidak! Oleh kesetiaan pada kerajaannya, ia tentu akan membela Wu!" Kalimat itu tidak hanya menggetarkan aku, tetapi juga orang-orang yang berada di ruangan ini, segera panik dan gugur melihat peningkatan drastis pada suara _Lao Zucong_.

Bahkan, seolah seluruh langit dan bumi tergetar olehnya.

"Apa kau mau Shu hancur seperti Xi Liang jika ada perang nanti? Karena informasi yang tidak sengaja kau sampaikan pada Lu Xun, kemudian ia sampaikan pada seisi Wu?" Ucap _Lao Zucong_ sekali lagi. Aku tak kuasa untuk berkata dengan keras 'tidak', atau setidaknya untuk menggeleng saja! "Kau berkata bahwa Lu Xun adalah sahabatmu yang baik! Dia adalah Phoenix! Ya! Tapi apa kau bisa memastikan bahwa dia akan membela Shu jika ada perang? Tentu saja tidak! Karena Lu Xun juga adalah seorang ahli strategi yang setia pada kerajaannya!"

Betapa inginnya aku segera keluar dari ruangan ini! Tapi... kakiku tetap berada di sini dan menolak untuk digerakkan. Tidak bisa kupungkiri, kata-kata _Lao Zucong_ itu memang benar! Lu Xun memang sahabatku, tetapi kalau sampai Shu dan Wu berperang, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Tidak mungkin ia akan mengkhianati kerajaannya bukan? Lu Xun adalah orang yang sangat setia! Bahkan meskipun Kaisar Sun Quan memperlakukannya seperti itu, kesetiaan Lu Xun tetap ada padanya!

Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin ia akan membela Shu, bahkan meskipun aku adalah sahabatnya...!

Dan caranya untuk bertarung demi Wu adalah... menyusun strategi seperti yang selalu dilakukannya sebagai pekerjaannya.

Dan strategi itu pasti akan dibuatnya berdasarkan semua informasi yang telah didapatkannya selama berkawan denganku...!

Aku... akulah... akulah yang akan menghancurkan Shu jika sampai ini terjadi!

Baru aku sadar. Persahabatanku dengannya, persahabatan dua pembesar dari kerajaan yang berlainan, beresiko lebih berbahaya dari sekedar kematian.

Tapi... tetap saja tidak bisa! Lu Xun adalah sahabatku yang baik! Aku sudah berjanji padanya tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya! Dia sangat amat percaya padaku!

"Tidak bisa!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, meski dalam hati aku dipenuhi kebimbangan dan keputusasaan. Sungguh! Aku ingin berteman dengan Lu Xun dan ingin tetap membela Shu! Tepatnya, aku begitu inginnya Lu Xun berada di Shu selama-lamanya, meski kesetiannya ada pada Wu dan Kaisar Sun Quan! "Meski semua yang kau katakan itu, aku tidak akan melakukannya! Aku tidak akan menangkap Lu Xun apapun alasannya! Suruhlah Jiang Wei, atau Guan Suo, atau Ma Dai, atau siapapun itu asal jangan aku!" Seruku kuat-kuat.

Kali ini _Lao Zucong_ berdiri tegak. Sesudah menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, ia melanjutkan dengan suara lantang. "Apakah kata-kata 'menangkap' membuatmu membayangkan segala hal buruk akan menimpa sahabatmu itu?" Tanyanya dengan keras. Kepalaku menengadah, menatap lurus ke arah _Lao Zucong_ dengan tatapan bercampur antara keterkejutan dan kebingungan, serta rasa curiga dan penasaran yang membuahkan ketakutan. "Lu Xun bukan ditangkap untuk dihukum atau dibunuh seperti yang kau kira! Dia akan kami paksa untuk pindah ke Shu! Memang mungkin akan sedikit menggunakan ancaman, tetapi tidak akan membahayakan hidupnya!"

Untuk sesaat aku bernafas lega mendengar hal itu. Di sisi lain aku makin terseret untuk mengikuti perintahnya.

"Lu Xun yang sekarang, tidak mungkin bisa dipaksa untuk pindah ke Shu dengan cara halus. Harus menggunakan sedikit kekerasan! Tapi pada akhirnya akan membuatnya bersedia meninggalkan Wu!" Lanjut _Lao Zucong_ lagi. Kata-katanya terus masuk dan tertanam di dalam kepalaku. "Hanya itulah satu-satunya cara agar dia tidak kembali ke Wu dan membocorkan semua hal yang dia tahu tentang Shu kepada Wu! Lagipula, tidakkah kau sendiri senang akan hal itu? Kalau rencana ini berhasil, Lu Xun akan berada di Shu! Dia bukan lagi orang Wu!"

Seolah seluruh kalimat itu belum cukup untuk menghipnotis dan mengendalikanku, _Lao Zucong_ memberikan sebuah pertanyaan. Sebaris pertanyaan yang sangat sederhana dan sudah jelas jawabannya. Dan pertanyaan itu seketika menghancurkan seluruh pertahananku.

Seharusnya... aku tidak boleh mendengarnya.

"Bukankah sejak dulu kau ingin Lu Xun berada di Shu?"

Iya. Aku menginginkannya.

Dengan segenap hati aku ingin agar Lu Xun bisa berada di Shu bersamaku! Tidak perlu kembali ke Wu! Tidak perlu mempedulikan Kaisar Sun Quan, atau siapapun kawan-kawannya di Wu! Kami di Shu bisa menjadi kawan-kawannya, yang jauh lebih baik daripada kawan-kawannya di Wu! Tapi aku tidak pernah mengucapkannya, karena aku tahu aku terlalu egois!

Namun kali ini, tawaran itu dihadapkan di depan mataku.

Lu Xun akan berada di Shu? Benarkah?

Tapi... apakah itu keinginan Lu Xun? Apakah Lu Xun ingin berada di Shu? Ataukah dia tetap ingin berada di Wu? Atau jangan-jangan... ia sama egoisnya dengan aku, menginginkanku pindah ke Wu dan tidak perlu mempedulikan Kaisar Liu Bei lagi, atau siapapun kawan-kawanku di Shu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan Shu sama seperti dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Wu!

Tanpa kusadari, sekarang tubuhku sudah jatuh di atas kedua lututku.

Ya Tian... kenapa bisa seperti ini? Kenapa aku harus berada di Shu dan dia berada di Wu?

"Phoenix itu..." Suara _Lao Zucong_ kagi-lagi memecah keheningan. "...Tidakkah sangat menyenangkan jika ia berada di Shu?"

Perlahan kepalaku menggeleng. "Aku ingin... aku ingin Lu Xun berada di Shu." Akhirnya bibirku sendiri mengakuinya. Aku mengakui keegoisanku. "Tapi, aku tidak mau menjadi orang yang harus menangkapnya! Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang bisa?"

"Jendral Zhao Yun! Dia adalah temanmu! Sahabatmu!" Ulang _Lao Zucong_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Kata-kata 'sahabat' itu... biasanya terdengar indah. Namun inilah untuk pertama kalinya kata-kata itu terasa berbahaya dan menakutkan. "Hanya dengan melihat kau dan kau saja, hatinya akan goyah dan cepat lambat dia akan berpindah ke Shu! Orang lain tidak mungkin bisa menggoyahkan hatinya!"

Begitu kata _Lao Zucong_.

Memang benar... Mungkin... mungkin hanya aku sendiri yang bisa melakukannya.

"Bagaimana jawabmu, Jendral Zhao Yun?"

Aku hanya menggeleng. Bukan berkata 'tidak' tapi 'tidak tahu'.

Lalu kudengar geraman. Kemudian tangan _Lao Zucong_ menggebrak meja di sebelahnya. "CUKUP!" Suara bentakkan itu, ditambah hantaman meja, membuat ruangan luas ini mengeluarkan gema-gema yang mengerikan. Mataku menatap kosong, tetapi pikiranku sangat penuh sampai terasa berat. "Dengar, Jendral Zhao Yun! Jika kau menolaknya, lebih baik selamanya jangan menginjakkan kaki di Shu! Lebih baik Shu kehilangan satu orang jendral pengkhianat yang terus ragu, daripada Shu kehilangan segalanya!"

A-APA?

Shu... kehilangan segalanya? Hancur...?

Aku tidak bisa membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Dan... dan aku juga tidak mau meninggalkan Shu! Aku bukan pengkhianat yang terus ragu! Aku sudah bersumpah setia pada Kaisar Liu Bei dan tidak ada satupun yang dapat mencabut sumpah itu! Bahkan aku sendiri!

Ya... aku harus memutuskannya sekarang.

Aku akan memegang sumpah setiaku pada Shu. Aku akan menangkap Lu Xun, dan cepat atau lambat dia akan berpindah ke Shu. Sesudah itu, aku memiliki dua-duanya. Lu Xun dan Shu sekaligus. Aku tahu aku memang egois. Tapi, memangnya ada jalan lain?

Akhirnya aku berdiri tegak, kemudian bersoja. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti perintah _Lao Zucong_." Kataku. "Aku akan melakukannya. Mohon _Lao Zucong_ memberitahu apa yang harus kukerjakan."

_Lao Zucong_ tersenyum dan mengangguk puas. Ia duduk kembali. "Baiklah, Jendral Zhao Yun. Dengarkan baik-baik rencanaku ini. Jangan sampai kau gagal melaksanakannya." Ia memulai penjelasannya. Aku menyendengkan telingaku dan bersiap mendengar. "Mula-mula, besok kau dan dia harus pergi berburu bersama. Lalu... "

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Kurasa sia-sia saja aku membolak-balik halaman buku-buku yang kubaca. Tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke dalam kepalaku, barang satu katapun!

Sejak kemarin sampai sore hari ini, aku tidak bisa menekan kegelisahan, ketakutan, dan kesedihan yang memenuhi benakku. Meski di depan Jiang Wei aku bisa menunjukkan wajah tersenyum seolah semua baik-baik saja, tapi aku tidak bisa menipu perasaanku sendiri. Lagipula, Jiang Wei kelihatan begitu gembira hari ini karena pekerjaannya lebih cepat selesai dari biasanya, sehingga sekarang ia bisa membaca di perpustakaan dengan santai. Bagaimana sekarang aku bisa merusak kesenangannya itu?

Sedari tadi, aku terus memikirkan Zhao Yun. Dia tidak ada di sini. Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah saat sarapan. Sesudah itu kami berpisah, aku ke perpustakaan sementara dia pergi entah kemana. Apakah selama kami berpisah, sesuatu terjadi padanya? Pertanyaan itu terus-menerus menghantui pikiranku.

Tidak bisa! Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya!

"Jiang Wei!" Panggilku sambil berdiri dari kursi. Jiang Wei langsung mengalihkan pandangannya dari buku yang di baca kepadaku. "Aku pergi sebentar, ya? Aku ingin mencari Zhao Yun."

Jiang Wei menyengir kuda. "Mencari Zhao Yun? Untuk apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya ingin bertemu saja." Jawabku dengan jujur tanpa mencari-cari alasan. Dengan satu jawaban itu, aku tidak mengizinkan Jiang Wei bertanya lagi dan langsung berlari menuju ke pintu perpustakaan. Aku harus menemukan Zhao Yun!

Namun tepat saat pintu dibuka, aku sudah melihat sosoknya berdiri di depan pintu. Hampir saja kami bertabrakan! Dari nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kelihatannya ia pun sama sepertiku, baru saja berlari-lari. Untuk sesaat, kami hanya saling menatap saja. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana aku menatapnya. Tapi tatapannya padaku... entahlah... aku melihat seperti seolah ada kegelapan dalam pandangannya untukku.

"Lu Xun!" Namun dengan cepatnya matanya berubah. Kini ia menatapku dengan mata berbinar-binar dan senyum mengembang lebar. "Rupanya kau di sini! Sedari tadi aku mencarimu dimana-mana!" Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Eh, kau tidak sedang sibuk, kan? Tidak sedang pergi kemanapun, kan?"

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Aku tadi akan pergi untuk mencarimu."

"Mencariku?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan alis terangkat.

"Ya. Aku ingin mencarimu." Jawabku sambil tetap memandang lurus ke arahnya. Kenapa tiba-tiba tatapan Zhao Yun jatuh ke lantai, aku juga tidak tahu. "Sedari tadi, aku merasa gelisah terus. Apakah ada terjadi sesuatu padamu? Kalau iya, katakan padaku. Apa saja." Ucapku dengan tegas dan mantap. Tentu aku tidak mengharapkan sebuah jawaban 'tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa!' "Tidak boleh ada rahasia. Itu perjanjian kita, kan?"

Rupanya benar dugaanku. Zhao Yun tidak mau mengatakannya. "Tenang saja! Aku tidak apa-apa!" Jawabnya seraya menepuk-nepuk punggungku dan mengajakku masuk, lantas duduk kembali. "Kenapa kau terlihat serius begitu? Tidak seperti biasanya!"

Bagaimana bisa seperti biasanya kalau dia sendiri tidak seperti biasanya?

Zhao Yun menolak untuk menceritakan apa yang sebenarnya padaku. Kenapa? Apa dia tidak percaya padaku? Zhao Yun ini... mengapa selalu menyembunyikan hal-hal yang merisaukan hatinya dariku?

"Lho! Rupanya ada Zhao Yun di sini!" Celetuk Jiang Wei tiba-tiba.

"Lho! Ada Jiang Wei!" Zhao Yun juga jadi kaget.

Kami duduk bertiga bersama. Seperti biasanya. Zhao Yun masih berwajah gembira. Jiang Wei masih kelihatan sewot karena konsentrasinya pecah. "Hei, Lu Xun! Aku ingin mengajakmu pergi!" Tukas Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. Dia kelihatan bersemangat sekali, sedikit banyak membuatku tersneyum pula. "Rasanya bosan sekali terus-terusan di Istana Cheng Du tanpa melakukan apapun. Benar-benar membosankan! Bagaimana kalau besok kita pergi untuk berburu?" Ajaknya.

"Berburu?" Tanyaku dengan alis terangkat.

Zhao Yun mengangguk kuat. "Benar! Di sebelah utara Cheng Du, ada sebuah desa yang bernama Guang Han. Sebelah timur dari Guang Han terdapat pegunungan dan hutan-hutan yang lebat! Kata orang, tempat itu adalah tempat berburu yang bagus karena binatang liar bersembunyi di sana! Tentu akan sangat menarik jika kita pergi ke tempat itu dan berburu!" Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan penuh semangat. "Aku sudah minta izin pada Kaisar Liu Bei untuk berburu tiga hari! Jadi, kau tenang saja!"

Rupanya Zhao Yun masih belum mengerti kebingunganku. Aku bingung karena tidak biasanya Zhao Yun mengajakku berburu. Zhao Yun sudah tahu bahwa aku tidak suka berburu, tentu saja. Aku tidak suka memanah binatang, kemudian membiarkannya terluka seperti itu untuk mati atau membawanya untuk dikuliti. Tapi anehnya, mengapa Zhao Yun mengajakku berburu? Seolah ini bukan keinginannya tetapi ada yang menyuruhnya mengajakku.

"Berburu?" Lagi-lagi Jiang Wei menyeletuk, membuat Zhao Yun kesal. "Wah! Aku ikut!"

"Hei! Aku mengajak Lu Xun! Bukan mengajakmu!"

Dan anehnya... Zhao Yun juga tidak mengajak Jiang Wei. Biasanya kami selalu bertiga kemana-mana.

Aku mendesah pelan, berhati-hati agar tidak kelihatan.

"Baiklah, aku akan ikut, Zhao Yun." Jawabku dengan tenang dan senyum senang. "Tapi, apakah tidak boleh Jiang Wei juga ikut?"

Zhao Yun terdiam sejenak, mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata dan berpikir keras sebelum mengangguk. "Hmmm... baiklah! Jiang Wei juga ikut!" Ucapnya, yang dengan segera disambut oleh Jiang Wei dengan teriakan senang. "Kalau begitu, bersiap-siaplah malam ini, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei. Besok kita akan berangkat ke Guang Han!" Dan dengan begitu, Zhao Yun berpamitan dan meninggalkan kami. Tidak lama pun, Jiang Wei juga kembali ke _Wenchangdian_ untuk mengemasi barang. Aku juga mengikutinya.

Dan... perasaanku makin tertekan...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Harusnya aku tidak boleh ada di sini. Harusnya aku berkumpul dengan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan yang lain dan makan malam bersama-sama dengan mereka, kemudian mengobrol serta bersenang-senang sampai malam. Tapi... dengan perasaan seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa bersenang-senang? Aku memilih untuk duduk sendirian di bagian dari taman Istana Cheng Du yang agak sepi dan jauh dilewati orang. Punggungku kusandarkan pada sebatang pohon _dao_, kedua tangan memeluk lutut erat-erat.

Aku sadar, saat menerima ajakannya untuk pergi berburu, aku sedang menyerahkan diriku padanya.

Itu sudah terjadi, dan aku tidak sedikit pun menyesalinya. Bukan, aku bukan tertekan dan sedih karena hal itu. Aku hanya sedih karena aku tidak cukup dipercayainya untuk mengatakan apa yang sedang terjadi padanya. Zhao Yun sampai-sampai berencana melakukan yang buruk padaku, aku tidak tahu kenapa. Sama seperti aku tidak tahu kenapa Guan Ping membenciku.

Sungguh aku tidak peduli ada berapa orang di Shu ini yang hendak mencelakakan aku.

Yang aku pedulikan cuma satu. Kenapa Zhao Yun? Kenapa harus Zhao Yun? Dia adalah temanku, sahabat terbaikku, orang yang paling aku percayai! Apakah di Shu ini tidak ada orang lain yang bisa menyingkirkan aku selain dia? Kalau memang itu keinginan Zhao Yun sendiri, baiklah! Aku akan menurutinya! Bukankah kemarin aku sendiri sudah berkata bahwa aku lebih baik kehilangan nyawaku dan memberikannya untuk sahabatku itu daripada harus kehilangan dia?

Namun... tidak bisa tidak... ada perasaan sedih yang terus-menerus menekan hatiku, seolah ingin meremas dan menghancurkannya.

"Eh? Lu Xun ada di sini!"

Suara... suara Yan Lu!

Aku berdiri dan berbalik. Rupanya Yan Lu, bersama dengan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, sedang berjalan-jalan dan sampai di tempat ini! Betapa kagetnya aku! Tak kusangka, ada orang yang melewati daerah ini!

"Wah, Lu Xun! Kau sedang apa sendirian di sini?" Tanya Yangmei sambil memiringkan kepala dengan wajah bingung. "Kukira kau sedang bersama Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei!"

Bodohnya aku. Tidak hanya aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, aku malah mengatakan hal yang sama sekali tidak nyambung! "Meimei, besok aku, Zhao Yun, dan Jiang Wei akan pergi berburu." Aku memberi tahu. "Maaf, aku baru memberitahumu sekarang..."

"Tenang saja!" Balas Yangmei dengan riang dan senyum lebar. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi saat kegiatan berburu itu berlangsung. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang tahu. "Tadi Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying sudah memberitahuku! Kelihatannya Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun sudah menyampaikannya. Ya sudahlah kalau begitu! Selamat bersenang-senang, Lu Xun! Lagipula, waktu bersama mereka kan tidak panjang! Jadi, puas-puaskanlah dulu sebelum kita kembali ke Wu!"

Iya... memang waktuku bersama mereka tidak panjang. Tapi bukan karena akan kembali ke Wu.

Aku menelan ludah, ragu-ragu mengucapkannya. "Karena itu, Meimei..." Kataku dengan suara perlahan dan setengah berbisik. "Besok aku akan pergi. Maukah malam ini kau menemaniku?"

Sudah kuduga. Yangmei kaget dan menatapku seperti orang tolol. Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying saling berpandang-pandangan sangking bingungnya. "Kau ini kenapa, Lu Xun? Hanya pergi tiga hari, kan?" Tanya Yangmei sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Waktu pergi latihan, kau tidak memintaku menemanimu. Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba minta seperti itu?"

"Karena aku..." Bagaimana cara mengatakan hal ini pada Yangmei? Dia tidak akan mengerti! "... karena aku benar-benar sendirian...!"

"Hah?" Ini membuat Yangmei lebih dan lebih bingung lagi, seolah-olah kebingungannya selama ini masih belum cukup. "Kau kan sendirian karena kau memang ingin sendirian? Dan kalau kau ingin sendirian, aku tidak akan menganggumu." Ucap Yangmei sambil membuang nafas keras-keras. "Lagipula, aku sedang asyik-asyiknya mengobrol bersama Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying, nih! Yan Lu mengajakku melihat-lihat gudang persenjataan Istana Cheng Du! Jadi, selamat ting..."

Sebelum dia pergi, aku langsung meraih dan mengamit tangannya. "Jangan pergi!" Seruku dengan sungguh-sungguh. Namun sesudah itu suaraku kembali melemah. "Kumohon... jangan tinggalkan aku..."

Ini membuat Yangmei bingung bukan buatan, dan tentunya agak sedikit mendongkol. Namun Yan Lu cepat-cepat mengomelinya. "Yangmei! Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau Lu Xun sendirian dan minta kau menemaninya, apa kau akan meninggalkannya begitu saja? Dasar tidak punya perasaan!" Omelnya panjang lebar. "Melihat persenjataan Shu kan bisa dilakukan besok? Tapi Lu Xun butuh kau detik ini juga!"

"Benar, Meimei!" Zhou Ying menambahkan. "Kami akan pergi dulu. Kau di sinilah bersama Lu Xun. Kalau sudah, baru kau kembali. Semisalkan tidak bisa hari ini pun, besok kita bisa mengobrol bersama lagi, kan?"

Dipaksa dari segala arah, akhirnya Yangmei mendengus kesal dan menyerah. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan di sini dan menemani Lu Xun!" Serunya dengan kesal sebelum menjatuhkan diri di pohon _dao_ terdekat. Dengan begitu, Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying pergi meninggalkan kami berdua sendirian. Aku duduk di sebelah Yangmei, tetapi gadis itu dengan cepat menoleh ke arahku. "Kau ini kenapa? Kalau kau merasa sendirian, kau kan bisa bersama-sama dengan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Sekarang tidak bisa..." Jawabku sambil menunduk. Hening untuk sementara. Perlahan aku mengangkat wajahku untuk melihatnya. Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku ingin sekali Yangmei mendengarku. Tapi... kelihatannya dia terlalu sibuk dengan urusannya sendiri. "Meimei, dengarkan aku baik-baik. Kau mungkin tidak percaya padaku. Tapi..." Aku menatapnya dengan tajam, tanganku menggenggam tangannya erat-erat, mengharapkan dia benar-benar akan menanggapi dengan serius kali ini! "... bagaimana kalau ternyata Zhao Yun memiliki rencana dengan Ibusuri untuk menangkapku?"

Mata Yangmei terbelalak lebar, terlihat terperanjat bukan buatan mendengarku. "Kau ini bicara apa sih, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak. "Kau dan Zhao Yun kan bersahabat? Baru dua hari lalu kau berkata padaku bahwa kau menganggapnya sebagai sahabat terbaik! Lantas mengapa hari ini berbicara begitu? Omonganmu sedari tadi aneh sekali!" Dengan satu sentakan, dia melepaskan tanganku dari tangannya.

Percuma... Yangmei memang tidak mau mengerti.

Tapi semisalkan dia mengerti pun, apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

Mungkin karena merasa bersalah telah berteriak, mungkin juga hanya karena ingin bicara, Yangmei melanjutkan omongannya. "Tenanglah! Tidak mungkin Zhao Yun melakukan hal seperti itu! Zhao Yun itu sangat senang kalau kau berada di Shu, sama seperti Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying senang aku berada di Shu! Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Lu Xun!" Tukasnya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggungku. Iya... aku tahu Zhao Yun senang aku berada di Shu. Tapi... bagaimana kalau justru karena keinginannya agar aku terus berada di Shu, makanya dia melakukan ini?

"Dan lagi, Zhao Yun kan benci sekali pada nenek sihir tua itu? Mana mau bekerja sama? Bicara pun tidak akan!" Seru Yangmei dengan yakin. "Tenanglah, Lu Xun! Semua pasti akan baik-baik saja! Kau dan Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, bersenang-senanglah besok! Dan besoknya! Dan besoknya lagi!"

Melihat gaya Yangmei yang lucu sangking berlebihannya itu, aku sedikit terhibur. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirku. Bukan kata-katanya yang membuatku sedikit lebih tenang, tetapi keberadaannya.

Yangmei masih tetap tersenyum. "Nah, bagaimana, Lu Xun? Sudah baikan?"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya."

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu, ya? Aku mau melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying!" Seru Yangmei dengan cepat sambil berlari. Jadi, perkataannya selama ini cuma supaya dia bisa segera pergi meninggalkanku dan berkumpul dengan Yan Lu dan Zhou Ying lagi? Begitu?

"Meimei!" Aku berseru memanggilnya. Dia berhenti dan berbalik.

Dengan pipi menggembung, gadis itu menyilangkan lengannya. "Iya... iya... ini aku kembali dan menemanimu." Ujarnya dengan nada bosan. "Satu... dua... tiga..."

Hah? Kenapa sekarang menghitung?

"Empat... lima... enam... tujuh..."

"Meimei?" Tanyaku bingung. "Kenapa?"

"Delapan... sembilan... sepuluh! Sudah ya, Lu Xun! Aku pergi!"

"Lho? Kau bilang ingin menemaniku, bukan?"

"Iya! Aku menemanimu selama sepuluh detik! _Zai jian_!"

Kupikir, percuma saja kali ini aku menghentikan Yangmei. Percuma dia ada di sini tapi sebenarnya ingin berada di tempat lain. Aku mendesah panjang. Yangmei... Yangmei... padahal kalau dia kesepian dan membutuhkanku, aku selalu ada bersamanya. Sekarang ketika aku yang membutuhkannya, dia malah sibuk sendiri dengan hal-hal lain...

Kuharap, waktu berhenti detik ini juga...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keesokan harinya, kami bertiga meninggalkan Istana Cheng Du. Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei masih gembira dan penuh semangat seperti biasanya. Jadi aku juga. Perjalanan dari tempat ini ke Guang Han dengan kuda rupanya memakan waktu cukup lama, sekitar enam jam. Sesampainya di desa itu, kami memesan kamar di salah satu penginapan yang memang disediakan untuk para pemburu. Ada banyak orang yang rupanya menikmati kegiatan tersebut. Sementara aku... aku sendiri tidak begitu menyukai aktivitas ini. Bukan hanya karena aku tidak begitu pandai dalam hal ini, tetapi aku sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan kepuasan saat melepaskan panahku ke arah hewan apapun, kemudian melihatnya mati perlahan-lahan.

Tapi, demi Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei yang kelihatan senang bukan main, aku pun berusaha menikmatinya. Aku selalu menikmati setiap detik bersama Zhao Yun.

Karena aku tahu, setiap saat mungkin akan menjadi saat-saat terakhirku bersamanya.

Hari ini adalah hari kedua di Guang Han. Hewan-hewan hasil buruan kami kemarin kami jual. Ada sebagian yang kami simpan untuk bawa pulang, misalnya tanduk rusa atau kulit macan. Perburuan pun dilanjutkan, dan kali ini sampai benar-benar malam. Baru sesudah matahari benar-benar terbenam, kami selesai berburu. Kami sampai di desa Guang Han kira-kira jam tujuh malam.

Jiang Wei yang kelihatan sudah lelah bukan main langsung minta pulang duluan. "Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, seharian ini kita berburu terus. Aku benar-benar capek bukan main sampai seolah-olah tulangku patah semua!" Keluhnya. "Kalian berdua masih akan membawa hasil buruan itu untuk dijual, kan? Aku pulang duluan dan istirahat dulu, ya?"

Kami berdua mengangguk mengiyakan. Maka sesudah berterima kasih, Jiang Wei meninggalkan kami. Sekarang hanya tinggal aku dan Zhao Yun berdua.

"Lu Xun," Panggilan Zhao Yun entah kenapa begitu mengagetkanku, sampai jiwaku terasa lepas dari tubuhku. Aku menoleh. "Sayang sekali, rupanya Jiang Wei sudah capek. Malam ini, sebenarnya aku ingin mengajak kau dan Jiang Wei untuk berburu lagi! Kata orang, kalau kita beruntung, tengah malam kita bisa menemukan serigala putih yang langka dan memburunya! Apamau Jiang Wei sudah tepar, jadi aku mengajakmu saja!" Tukasnya, masih dengan semangat seolah-olah perburuan hari ini masih belum cukup untuknya.

Jadi... sekarang waktunya, ya?

Tengah malam, di tengah hutan terpencil, hanya aku dan dia sendirian saja.

Aku mendesah pelan. Mungkin dalam gelapnya malam berawan hari ini, Zhao Yun tidak sadar bahwa yang kusunggingkan di bibirku adalah seulas senyum sedih. "Baiklah! Itu adalah ide yang bagus sekali!" Jawabku menyetujuinya. Aku hanya tidak mengerti... kalau memang ingin menangkapku, kenapa tidak di Istana Cheng Du saja? Kenapa harus di tempat ini? Sejauh ini? Di tengah malam pula?

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi membeli beberapa keperluan dulu!" Kata Zhao Yun yang terlihat senang mendengar persetujuanku. "Kau pergi dan juallah dulu hasil buruan kita. Sesudah itu, kita akan bertemu di hutan!"

Aku mengangguk. Dengan begitu, tinggal aku sendiri.

Langkahku perlahan menuntunku ke tempat penjualan hasil buruan. Jujur saja, menurutku binatang-binatang itu dihargai terlalu murah oleh orang-orang ini. Aku bahkan sudah mengatakan hal ini kemarin pada Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei, tapi mereka mengira aku hanya bercanda. Aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat seekor rusa dikuliti, sementara kepalanya dipotong dari badannya. Binatang-binatang yang lain tidak diperlakukan lebih baik daripada itu. Bau darah yang memenuhi tempat ini terasa begitu menusuk, membuatku ingin segera melangkahkan kaki untuk pergi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pekerja-pekerja di sini bisa sanggup bertahan dengan bau seperti ini.

Tak berapa lama, aku sampai di penginapan. Sekarang sudah hampir jam sepuluh malam. Seharusnya aku langsung pergi ke hutan, kan? Tapi... aku tidak mau pergi sekarang. Aku ingin bertemu dengan Jiang Wei dulu. Dan benar rupanya, Jiang Wei sudah menunggu di kamar. Dia langsung menyambutku dengan hangat.

"Selamat malam, Lu Xun! Kau sudah kembali rupanya!" Sapanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, mana Zhao Yun? Kenapa hanya kau sendirian?"

Aku menjawabnya sembari duduk di sebuah kursi dan mengistirahatkan kakiku. "Zhao Yun pergi membeli perlengkapan untuk berburu serigala putih. Malam ini dia mengajakku kembali ke hutan dan berburu." Jelasku. Wajah Jiang Wei berubah jadi ekspresi kesal karena tidak diajak. Aku tersenyum tipis. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu jengkel, toh kami tidak akan berburu apapun. "Jangan marah pada Zhao Yun. Dia tidak mengajakmu karena kelihatannya kau lelah sekali hari ini."

"Sekarang aku sudah tidak lelah lagi! Aku ingin ikut memburu serigala putih!" Paksanya dengan nada menuntut. "Tidak apa-apa kan jika aku ikut, Lu Xun?"

Aku juga tidak tahu apakah Zhao Yun ingin Jiang Wei ikut atau tidak. Kalau aku, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau Jiang Wei melihat apa yang nanti akan terjadi padaku dan Zhao Yun. Mungkin Zhao Yun juga sama. Namun, aku memang sangat ingin seseorang menemaniku, meski hanya sebentar saja. Bukan untuk membantuku kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa. Tapi... aku cuma ingin ada yang menemaniku. Itu saja. Aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku sangat benci berada seorang diri tanpa siapapun.

Jiang Wei menatapku dengan pandangan meminta. Dia terlihat begitu senang saat aku mengangguk. "Pasti tidak apa-apa." Jawabku sambil berdiri. "Tapi kita harus berangkat sekarang. Zhao Yun pasti sudah menunggu kita."

Kami berdua pun berangkat meninggalkan penginapan. Seperti biasa, kami membawa senjata kami masing-masing, selain dari anak panah dan busur. Dengan cepat aku dan Jiang Wei memacu kuda kami sampai ke hutan itu. Tentu saja berusaha agar tidak berisik. Tengah malam begini pasti penduduk desa Guang Han sudah tertidur semua.

Akhirnya sampailah kami di hutan. Jiang Wei pasti tidak dapat merasakannya, tetapi aku sadar benar udara di tempat ini semakin berat, seolah menekanku dan membuatku bisa terjatuh dari kuda kapan saja. Pepohonan yang berada di tempat ini juga terasa lebih rapat, seperti berusaha menghimpit. Tempat ini benar-benar sunyi, sepi, dan gelap, menimbulkan suasana yang mencekam. Yang terdengar hanya suara gesekan daun kering serta lolongan serigala. Aku memang tidak melihat apapun dalam kegelapan pekat ini, tetapi aku tahu niat jahat sedang menyerangku dari segala sisi. Tanganku yang memegang tali kekang mulai bergetar. Keringat dingin membasahi wajahku.

"Di sekitar sini ya, Lu Xun?" Tanya Jiang Wei yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Suaranya bergema memenuhi hutan ini, seketika mengejutkanku. Dia turun dari kudanya dan kelihatan makin bersemangat saja. Busur dan anak panah itu ia tinggalkan di atas kudanya, tetapi tombak tetap berada di tangannya untuk berjaga-jaga. "Nah, sekarang tinggal menunggu Zhao Yun, kan?"

Aku tidak berani bersuara, takut suaraku yang bergetar akan ketahuan oleh Jiang Wei. Jadi aku cuma mengangguk dan turun dari kudaku. Sama seperti Jiang Wei, aku hanya membawa kedua bilah senjataku tanpa menurunkan busur dan anak panah. Lagipula, untuk apa? Toh kami tidak akan berburu, kok.

Di dalam kesunyian seperti ini, bahkan suara nafas dan detak jantungku terasa begitu berisik. Apalagi, suara nafasku makin lama makin tidak teratur. Tanpa kusadari, kedua tanganku mulai memeluk tubuhku sendiri.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?" Tanya Jiang Wei tiba-tiba dengan suara prihatin. "Kau kelihatannya kedinginan? Apa kau sakit?"

Tepat sebelum aku membuka mulutku untuk menjawab, suara gesekan daun kering terdengar lagi, kemudian diikuti oleh langkah kaki. Dari langkahnya, aku sudah tahu bahwa yang datang adalah Zhao Yun. Aku memejamkan mataku erat-erat.

Kalau aku mau lari, atau melawan, sekarang inilah saatnya!

Tapi... aku tidak bisa. Kedua-duanya tidak ada gunanya sama sekali. Aku bukan pengecut, tapi aku juga tidak mau mencelakakan temanku sendiri. Jadi, aku memutuskan untuk tetap di sini, seolah-olah aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sembari menurunkan tanganku dan menggenggam kedua bilang pedangku erat-erat, aku menjawab Jiang Wei. "Jiang Wei, sebenarnya yang diburu di sini bukan serigala putih, atau binatang apapun itu..." Jawabku dengan suara berbisik. "... tapi aku."

Jiang Wei sudah tidak punya waktu untuk mempertimbangkan untuk percaya atau tidak pada kata-kataku. Bahkan tidak punya waktu untuk kaget. Zhao Yun keluar dari barisan pohon-pohon yang lebat. Dia tidak membawa busur, panah, atau peralatan apapun selain senjatanya, sebatang tombak yang panjang dan berkilat-kilat. Namun senyuman lebar dan gembira itu masih ada di wajahnya.

Aku menjauh dari Jiang Wei, kemudian berjalan mendekat ke arahnya.

"Kau datang juga, Lu Xun!" Sapanya. Aku tidak balas menyapa, hanya menatapnya saja. "Nah, sekarang kita bisa memulai perburuan...!"

Sebelum kalimatnya selesai, aku sudah memotong terlebih dahulu. "Tidak perlu." Sahutku. Tangan kananku yang masih menggenggam pedang berhenti di depan dadaku, menunjuk diri sendiri. "Buruanmu ada di sini, bukan?"

Zhao Yun menatapku dengan mata lebar karena terkejut. Jiang Wei sendiri, sangking kaget sampai tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa selain menyaksikan semua kenyataan ini tersingkap di depan matanya.

Dengan begitu cepat, melebihi kecepatan kedipan mata, Zhao Yun sudah di depanku. Di belakang punggungku adalah sebuah pohon besar. Tangan kanan Zhao Yun memegang batang pohon itu di atas kepalaku, sementara tangan kirinya sudah menggenggam pergelangan tangan kananku. Tidak ada jarak lagi antara aku dan Zhao Yun. Hembusan nafasnya yang hangat dan detak jantungnya terdengar jelas di telingaku, begitu juga sebaliknya. Sudah tidak ada celah untukku lari.

Perlahan tangan kiri Zhao Yun bergerak, membuka genggaman tangan kananku dari pedangku. Tangan kanannya di punggungku, meremas kuat-kuat bajuku. Mungkin orang akan melihat Zhao Yun sedang memelukku, meski sebenarnya tidak. Suaranya berbisik rendah dan gelap, masuk ke telingaku. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi melihat wajahnya, karena aku hanya menundukkan kepala.

"Kau sahabatku kan, Lu Xun? Kau mau kan memberikan pedangmu untukku?"

Aku tidak perlu mengangguk lagi. Kulepaskan tangan kananku dari pedang yang kugenggam. Pedang itu sekarang di tangan Zhao Yun. Perlahan, genggaman tangan kanannya melemah, sebelum benar-benar melepaskanku.

Dengan begitu cepatnya, nyaris mendorongku, Zhao Yun menjauh, kemudian berseru dengan lantang!

"Prajurit! Tangkap dia!"

Itukah alasannya mengapa harus Zhao Yun? Mengapa mereka menggunakan Zhao Yun untuk menangkapku? Karena Zhao Yun adalah teman yang benar-benar aku percayai. Dan kalau ada satu orang yang bisa mengambil senjataku seperti itu, orang itu adalah Zhao Yun. Satu pedangku sekarang berada di tangannya, sebelum dilemparkannya pedang itu ke sembarang arah.

Aku tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas berapa banyak prajurit yang sudah disiapkan untuk menangkapku. Mungkin puluhan. Mungkin ratusan. Yang pasti, jumlah itu sangat amat berlebihan untuk menangkapku. Apalagi sekarang mereka semua mengacungkan tombaknya ke arahku, siap untuk menyerang kapanpun Zhao Yun memberi perintah. Beberapa dari antara mereka juga mengepung Jiang Wei.

Tapi, hanya itu saja. Cuma mengacungkan tombak. Tetapi tidak ada yang berani mendekati apalagi menyentuhku.

"Z-zhao Yun!" Jiang Wei panik bukan buatan. Dia sepertinya hendak menyerang, tapi baru ingat bahwa yang dilawannya juga adalah prajurit Shu. Selain itu, ditambah dengan kekagetannya yang sekarang sudah tak tertahankan lagi, ia sama sekali tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain bertanya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau gila? Kenapa menangkap Lu Xun?"

Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan apapun. Kelihatannya ia begitu bimbang, sampai-sampai hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan mendengus keras.

Kalau bisa, aku ingin menghampirinya sekarang, seperti biasanya, kemudian bertanya 'ada apa?'

Tapi sepertinya... dia tidak akan mau.

Jiang Wei, masih tetap panik, berseru lagi. "Penangkapan ini atas perintah siapa?" Tanyanya dengan suara membentak pada semua prajurit Shu yang mengepung kami. "Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Menangkapnya dengan licik seperti ini, memanfaatkan Zhao Yun, mengacungkan tombak ke arahnya, tidakkah kalian semua takut pada hukuman langit?"

Satu pertanyaan penuh tantangan itu membuat sebagian besar prajurit gemetar ketakutan, nyaris saja akan menjatuhkan tombak mereka. "I-ini... atas perintah...Yang Mulia Ibusuri!" Jawab mereka bersama-sama dengan bersahutan. Suara mereka bergetar. "Sebenarnya kami tidak mau menangkap Phoenix...! Kami pun takut hukuman langit...!"

Ternyata, Ibusuri-lah dalangnya. Dialah yang memanfaatkan persahabatanku dengan Zhao Yun untuk menangkapku. Aku tidak tahu tipu seperti apa yang membuat Zhao Yun bersedia melakukannya. Tapi yang pasti, dia berhasil. Ibusuri berpikir bahwa kalau Zhao Yun yang menangkapku, aku tidak akan berbuat apa-apa.

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku buka mulut. "Kalau hanya untuk menangkapku saja, mengapa Yang Mulia Ibusuri begitu kerepotan menyusun rencana, memanfaatkan Zhao Yun, dan menangkapku di hutan ini? Mengapa tidak kalian lakukan di istana saja?" Tanyaku dengan tenang sembari maju selangkah. Satu langkah dan pertanyaan itu cukup untuk membuat prajurit-prajurit itu mundur ketakutan. "Menangkapku di tengah malam seperti ini, di tengah hutan... Ternyata di Shu aku hanyalah dianggap sebagai seorang penjahat..." Suaraku yang pelan dan perlahan segera bercampur dengan angin malam yang berhembus.

Angin yang tadinya berhembus perlahan, entah kenapa menjadi angin yang sangat kencang, menggoyangkan dahan-dahan pohon.

"Lu Xun! Jangan-jangan kau tahu semua rencana Zhao Yun dari awal?" Tanya Jiang Wei. Saat aku berbalik menatapnya, Jiang Wei menatapku dengan tatapan kaget, penuh dengan rasa takut tetapi kebingungan. Kekagetan itu seolah-olah membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak.

Aku hanya mendesah, tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. "Lepaskan Jiang Wei. Dia sama sekali tidak ada sangkut pautnya dengan ini." Kataku sambil maju selangkah. "Tidak perlu takut karena aku adalah Phoenix. Aku tidak akan melawan. Lakukan tugas kalian yang seharusnya." Aku mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan tenang, kemudian memejamkan mata sekilas dan menunduk. Prajurit-prajurit Shu itu menghampiriku, awalnya dengan penuh keraguan. Tetapi saat melihatku tetap diam saja, mereka akhirnya maju dengan segera.

"Oh iya, Zhao Yun." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. Zhao Yun sedari tadi menatapku dengan tatapan kosong penuh rasa terkejut dan shock. Dia terlihat terguncang dengan semua ini. "Menjawab pertanyaanmu tadi, iya. Aku sahabatmu, untuk saat ini dan seterusnya." Seulas senyum tersungging di wajahku. Aku ingin dia tahu, dia tidak menjebakku atau membodohiku. Tidak pula aku marah dan bersumpah akan membalas dendam padanya. Aku cuma ingin dia tahu bahwa aku memaafkannya, dan ini keputusanku sendiri kalau sampai aku ditangkap.

Aku sudah bilang, kan? Kalau ada satu sahabat yang aku tidak mau sampai kehilangan, itu adalah Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun melupakan benda yang berada di tangan kiriku. Aku mengangkatnya, dan benda itu adalah sebilah pedangku yang lain. Dia terlihat bukan main shocknya, seolah jiwanya sudah tercerai-berai sampai ke langit. "Dan kau lupa satu hal. Pedangku sekarang ada dua..."

Kulemparkan pedang itu dan jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. "Karena kau memintanya, aku memberikannya juga padamu..."

Aku memberikan seulas senyum padanya. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana lagi cara menunjukkan ketulusanku selain dari ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya tersenyum padanya. Tersenyum, seperti biasa, seperti hari-hari yang lalu...

Karena Zhao Yun adalah sahabatku...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Satu persatu pemandangan itu silih berganti depan mataku.

Dan aku, aku yang seharusnya menjadi pelaku, aku malah diam dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Aku terlalu terkejut atas semua ini, sampai-sampai tidak bisa lebih terkejut lagi. Lu Xun sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan padanya. Namun tetap saja ia pergi bersamaku, masuk dalam segala rencanaku meski sudah tahu ini yang akan menunggunya. Namun yang membuatku lebih terkejut lagi bukan itu. Yang benar-benar membuatku kaget, takut, takjub, menyesal, sedih, semua perasaan itu bercampur dalam kepalaku, adalah ketika ia melemparkan pedang di tangan kirinya.

Aku sama sekali lupa bahwa sekarang Lu Xun menggunakan dua pedang. Dalam benakku saat merampas senjatanya, aku hanya ingat bahwa dia memakai satu pedang saja.

Ketakutan yang luar biasa menyebar dalam hati dan kepalaku. Saat itu aku benar-benar dekat dengan Lu Xun. Tangan kiriku menggenggam tangan kanannya kuat-kuat supaya dia tidak bisa menyerangku dengan pedangnya itu, dan agar aku dapat mengambilnya dari tangannya. Sama sekali tidak terbersit sedikit pun di kepalaku bahwa dia masih punya senjata lain di tangan kirinya.

Seandainya Lu Xun mau, dia bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk menusukku. Tapi dia tidak melakukannya.

Dan begitu melihatnya menyunggingkan senyum tulus itu, senyum yang penuh kesedihan bercampur tatapan yang memaafkan, aku tahu alasannya.

Karena dia masih menganggapku sahabatnya.

Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku. Di depanku adalah dua bilah pedang Lu Xun. Pedang yang dia berikan untukku. Bodohnya aku, aku hanya bisa diam mematung saat melihat para prajurit itu merantai tubuhnya. Sangking kosongnya pikiranku, aku tidak tahu apakah aku harus mengatakan pada semua prajurit itu bahwa Lu Xun tidak mungkin melawan dan bahwa rantai itu sama sekali tidak perlu, atau maju dengan tombakku dan membelanya, atau hanya diam saja. Yang kupilih adalah yang terakhir, diam dan menyaksikan betapa tenangnya Lu Xun membiarkan rantai-rantai itu melucutinya dari kebebasannya.

Sesudah itu, Lu Xun dibawa pergi. _Lao Zucong_ berkata bahwa sesudah ditangkap, Lu Xun akan kembali ke Istana Cheng Du, dimana dia akan dipaksa untuk pindah ke Shu.

Aku hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam, tenggelam dalam kesedihan, penyesalan, dan keputusasaan, sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat tatapan yang Lu Xun berikan padaku untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Tatapan yang begitu lembut dari sepasang mata emas, mata emas Phoenix.

Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat. Kenapa sekarang aku menyesal melakukan ini? Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar bahwa ini salah? Kenapa sekarang baru aku sadar kalau ini melukai Lu Xun? Betapa bodohnya aku! Bagaimana aku bisa menerima ajakkan _Lao Zucong_ nenek sihir sialan itu? Detik inilah baru aku benar-benar sadar. Yang akan melukai Lu Xun bukan ancaman atau kekerasan atau paksaan apapun padanya! Yang melukai Lu Xun adalah aku! Untuk aku yang sahabatnya ini... yang begitu dipercayainya sampai melakukan ini padanya...!

Gigiku menggertak. Tadi aku sempat mendengar... Lu Xun mengatakan bahwa ia dianggap sebagai penjahat di sini? Tidak! Itu tidak benar! Semua orang tahu kalau dia bukan penjahat! Kalau di tempat ini ada yang penjahat, yang benar-benar pantas untuk ditangkap di tengah hutan tengah malam, dan dirantai seperti itu, itu adalah aku! Akulah penjahatnya!

Sial! SIAL! SIAAAAAAAL!

"Zhao Yun!" Suara Jiang Wei yang dipenuhi kemarahan dan angkara murka memenuhi udara hutan ini. Tempat ini sudah sepi, hanya tinggal aku dan Jiang Wei saja. "K-kau...! Kau...! Pengkhianat!" Aku menatapnya. Tangannya sekarang sudah teracung ke arahku. Kalau tatapannya itu bisa membunuhku, aku pasti akan mati detik ini juga. Matanya seperti mata hewan yang terluka, namun pada saat yang sama basah oleh airmata. "Pantas saja...! Pantas saja Lu Xun terlihat begitu sedih! Rupanya kau sudah merencanakan semua ini!" Geramnya dengan kemarahan berkobar-kobar. Aku heran kenapa tombaknya itu tidak segera digunakannya untuk menghabisiku detik ini juga.

Aku berdiri, kemudian membuka tanganku lebar-lebar. "Kau marah padaku? Baiklah. Silahkan bunuh aku." Kataku, dengan nada dan ekspresi seperti apa, aku juga tidak tahu. "Aku sadar aku salah. Aku sudah mengkhianati Lu Xun. Fakta itu sudah tidak bisa ditutupi lagi. Bunuh aku."

Kedua tangan Jiang Wei menggenggam erat tombaknya. Kapanpun ia mau, tombak itu akan menusukku segera dan merenggut nyawaku. Kemarahan yang sudah meluap-luap, yang tidak akan bisa dengan begitu mudahnya di tenangkan, tampak jelas di wajahnya.

Namun sampai akhir Jiang Wei tak juga membunuhku.

"Aku tidak berhak membunuhmu! Yang berhak hanya Lu Xun saja!" Teriaknya dengan sepenuh emosi. "Kau sudah lihat sendiri bukan? Lu Xun bisa membunuhmu saat itu juga kalau dia mau!"

Iya. Aku tahu itu. Dia tidak perlu mengulangi fakta pahit itu lagi dan lagi.

"Bahkan seandainya tidak..." Geraman Jiang Wei masih terdengar. "Apa kau tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah tempat bersarangnya binatang-binatang buas? Mereka dapat keluar dan membunuhmu kapan saja karena kau telah menangkap Phoenix itu! Dengar, Zhao Yun! Kau kira Lu Xun sedang dalam bahaya, bukan? Dan kau mengasihaninya bukan?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Tapi yang sebenarnya terjadi adalah sebaliknya! Kaulah yang sedang dalam bahaya! Dan demi melepaskanmu dari bahaya itu, Lu Xun sendiri yang menjatuhkan dirinya dalam bahaya!"

Aku terhenyak. Diam dan membisu.

Jiang Wei melewatiku dengan berlari begitu saja ke arah perginya Lu Xun dan prajurit-prajurit itu. "Kau seharusnya mati, Zhao Yun!"

Sumpahan itu terus-menerus terngiang di kepalaku.

Tapi kalau itu benar... kenapa dua pedang itu sekarang tergeletak di atas tanah? Dan bukannya bersarang di tubuhku?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"YA TIAN! APA-APAAN INI?"

K-kenapa...? Kenapa jadi begini? Ada apa sebenarnya?

Hari masih subuh, semua orang belum terbangun. Namun beberapa orang pengawal sudah mendobrak kamarku! Masih dalam keadaan setengah bangun dan setengah tidur, mereka menarik tanganku! Sehelai kain hitam digunakan untuk menutup mataku dan mulutku disumpal agar tidak ribut. Sesudah itu, mereka semua menyeretku, aku tahu pasti aku diseret keluar dari kamar dan dari _Wenchangdian_!

Ya Tian! Siapapun! Tolong!

Aku tidak bisa menjerit, tidak juga bisa melihat apapun. Sekarang tubuhku diangkat, dan entah dibawa kemana! Ketakutan menggerayangi seluruh tubuhku, hingga aku hanya bisa gemetar ketakutan dalam kegelapan. Aku... aku akan dibawa kemana? Aku akan diapakan? Apakah aku akan mati? Tapi... tapi kenapa? Dari mataku tersembul airmata ketakutan. Aku benar-benar ketakutan... sampai setiap detik aku bisa mati...!

Lu Xun...! Lu Xun...! Tolong aku!

Sangking takutnya, aku sampai tidak jelas mendengar percakapan orang-orang di sekitarku. Sesudah waktu yang entah berapa lama, yang pokoknya terasa seperti sebuah keabadian, sebuah tangan yang kasar menyeretku sekali lagi, kemudian melemparkanku hingga kepalaku terbentur sesuatu! Sepertinya tembok! Kalau mulutku tidak disumpal, aku pasti akan menjerit kesakitan.

Baru sesudah itu penutup mata itu dilepaskan dari wajahku.

Aku ada di sebuah sel penjara. Aku tahu itu. Entah berapa kali aku pernah dikurung dalam penjara. Jeruji besi, lantai berlapis jerami tua, dinding lembab yang sudah berlumut dan cuil sana-sini, mustahil tempat buruk yang mengerikan seperti ini bukan penjara! Tapi... apa salahku sampai aku dilemparkan ke penjara? Dan... siapa orang-orang di depanku ini? Hanya satu orang yang aku kenal, yaitu nenek sihir biadab itu! Bajingan tua itulah yang pasti memerintahkan aku untuk berada di tempat ini sekarang!

Meski dirudung ketakutan luar biasa, kemarahan yang berkobar di hatiku jauh lebih kuat lagi. Aku berteriak dengan suara keras kepada nenek tua itu! Aku sudah tidak peduli apa yang akan jadi akibatnya! "Apa yang kau lakukan! Kenapa aku dipenjara seperti ini!" Bentakku dengan suara lantang tanpa menunjukkan rasa gentar. "Cepat keluarkan aku dari sini!"

Tapi Ibusuri bajingan itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebagai jawaban, ia hanya bergeser selangkah ke kiri, menampakkan apa yang ada di belakangnya.

Dua orang kasim. Masing-masing memegang tangan yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tangan Zhou Ying.

Mataku menatap dengan horor dan penuh ketakutan saat melihat sosoknya. Zhou Ying tidak sadarkan diri. Wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang kehabisan darah. Nafasnya terputus-putus seolah akan berhenti kapan saja. Namun yang paling mengerikan adalah kesepuluh jarinya. Jari-jarinya diapit oleh sebuah alat yang aku tidak tahu seperti apa fungsi dan cara menggunakannya. Yang jelas hanya terlihat beberapa batang kayu yang disambungkan dengan seutas tali saja. Jari-jari Zhou Ying yang bergetar mengeluarkan darah, bergulir dan menetes turun ke lantai penjara ini.

Sungguh aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang tampak di depan mataku.

"ZHOU YIIIIIIIING!" Aku menjerit sekuat-kuatnya. Airmata yang tadi sudah mengalir membasahi wajahku kini berderai bagai hujan. SIALAAAN! Manusia biadab! Bagaimana bisa dia melakukan ini pada Zhou Ying? Bukankah... bukankah Zhou Ying berkata bahwa hubungannya dengan ibusuri jahanam ini baik-baik saja? Tapi kenapa...?

Sebelum aku menghampirinya, kasim itu sudah melemparkan tubuh Zhou Ying ke arahku tanpa perasaan! Dengan cepat aku memeluk Zhou Ying.

"Zhou Ying...! Zhou Ying...!" Suaraku bergetar, dipenuhi rasa panik, takut, cemas, horor, dan semuanya itu! Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbuat...! Aku tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...! Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa-apa...! Yang aku tahu hanyalah duniaku sudah hancur di depan mataku! "Ada apa ini sebenarnya..? Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Zhou Ying memang terbangun. Perlahan matanya yang basah dan sembab terbuka. Namun ia tidak bisa mengucapkan apa-apa.

Gigiku mengertak. Mataku sekarang menatap mata nenek tua itu dengan tatapan bagai hewan terluka! Jika ada satu orang yang ingin kumusnahkan, itu adalah orang ini! "Kurang ajar...! JAHANAM KAU!" Aku melontarkan semua sumpah serapah yang aku tahu, hanya untuk tidak didengarkan sama sekali! "Kau itu namanya saja Ibusuri, tapi sebenarnya nenek sihir tua bangka busuk!" Teriakanku yang penuh kemarahan dan dirasa begitu kurang ajar menghadiahiku sebuah tendangan dari salah satu kasim. Darah mengalir di sudut bibirku, tetapi ini tidak ada faedahnya selain untuk menambah kemarahanku!

"M-mei... mei...! Jangan...!" Suara Zhou Ying yang terputus-putus memanggilku. Tangannya yang sudah berdarah-darah dan menahan kesakitan luar biasa menggenggam tanganku. "Kalau kau... kurang ajar begitu... kau bisa-bisa akan dihukum berat...!"

Aku tahu itu! Aku tahu aku akan dihukum berat! Aku tahu bahkan nenek gila ini bisa membunuhku! Dan aku juga tahu bahwa Zhou Ying begitu peduli padaku! Tapi, sudah tidak ada satupun di dunia ini yang dapat membendung amarahku! Aku berdiri, sama sekali tidak mengindahkan peringatan dan rintihan Zhou Ying. Dengan jari teracung, aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya pada makhluk tua busuk yang mengotori pemandangan mataku ini!

"Jadi orang sepertimukah yang disebut 'ibusuri' di negara ini? Orang sepertimukah yang adalah ibu dari Kaisar Liu Bei dan nenek dari Yan Lu?" Aku menuding. Dua orang yang kusebutkan itu entah kenapa membuatnya terperanjat bukan buatan. "Kau... kau tidak pantas! Kau lebih cocok menjadi ibu dari segala bajingan di bawah kaki langit ini!" Aku hanya mengucapkan kalimat ini begitu saja, tetapi ia sampai terguncang mendengarnya!

Wajah Ibusuri memerah saat mendengarnya. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya bertambah dalam. "Kau memang gadis tidak tahu aturan! Mana mungkin orang sepertimu adalah putri Wu, apalagi Phoenix! Sudah pasti kau adalah mata-mata dari Wu!" Jeritnya penuh kemarahan dan amukan. Tatapan matanya yang juga penuh kemarahan sekarang beradu dengan mataku. Aku boleh saja telah melukai harga dirinya, tetapi dia duluan yang telah melukai adik yang sangat berharga untukku! "Cepat kalian semua seret dia!"

Dengan satu perintah itu, dayang, kasim, pengawal, mereka semua menghambur ke arahku! Tapi aku tidak tahu darimana aku mendapatkan kekuatan ini. Dengan tangan kosong dan kaki telanjang, aku melayangkan seranganku pada mereka semua, laki-laki dan perempuan tidak ada bedanya! Aku tidak peduli jika dayang-dayang itu sampai lebam dan memar wajahnya karena tinjuan atau tendangan dariku. Mereka duluan yang telah menyebabkan Zhou Ying seperti ini! Satu persatu dari orang yang berusaha menangkapku itu roboh. Kasim yang terakhir kutarik kerah bajunya, kemudian kulemparkan ke arah nenek sihir itu! Cih! Beruntung sekali dia berhasil menghindarinya!

"Hanya itu saja?" Bentakku. Seketika nenek sihir itu gemetar ketakutan. "Jika tidak ada lagi, sekarang giliranmu!"

Baru saja aku akan maju, tetapi dia sudah berteriak dengan begitu kuatnya terlebih dahulu! "Pengawal! Pengawal! Tolong hentikan gadis gila ini!"

Tiba-tiba saja muncul begitu banyak prajurit! Mereka berlari dari arah kiri dan kanan, melewati koridor gelap ini, sebelum masuk ke dalam sel ini dan berusaha mendiamkanku! SIAL! Banyak sekali! Bahkan meski memiliki sembilan nyawa pun aku tidak akan menang melawan mereka! Aku tidak bersenjatakan apapun dan hanya seorang diri, belum lagi harus melindungi Zhou Ying! Sementara lawanku banyak sekali! Semuanya prajurit bersenjata lengkap dengan tombak di tangannya! Setiap kali aku merobohkan satu orang, lusinan orang lainnya sudah menggantikan posisinya!

"A-ahhhh...! SIAL!"

Seorang prajurit berhasil menjatuhkanku dengan memukulkan tombaknya pada bagian belakang lututku. Aku terjatuh, dan segera prajurit-prajurit pengecut yang hanya berani main keroyok itu membekukku! Kedua tanganku digenggam erat-erat di balik punggungku, sebelum aku didorong mendekat pada ibusuri.

Tangan ibusuri melayang menyambar pipiku. Ugh...! Rasa sakit itu sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan penghinaan yang aku terima! Aku? Putri Wu? Ditangkap dan dijebloskan ke penjara oleh orang-orang Shu ini? Dan sekarang ditampar oleh Ibusuri biadab ini? Kalau memang aku bersalah dan pantas mendapatkannya, aku akan menghadapinya dengan gagah! Tapi... aku tidak salah apapun!

Tidak... salah... apapun?

Jadi, beginikah rasanya menderita meski tidak melakukan kesalahan apapun? Perasaan sakit dan tidak terima seperti ini...?

"Kupikir kau pantas dikasihani karena kau adalah seorang putri! Namun ternyata kau hanya seorang gadis biadab yang gila!" Ia melontarkan kata-kata itu. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hari ini, aku diam dan menunduk saja. Aku mengatur nafasku yang kacau balau. Suara-suara berisik itu hanya terdengar seperti angin lalu di telingaku. Kenapa... di saat-saat seperti ini malah pikiranku melayang jauh ke hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak menyambung...?

Kenapa aku memikirkan...

... Lu Xun?

"Kau harus dihukum dengan cara keras rupanya! Perempuan liar seperti kau lebih baik dicambuki seperti laki-laki!" Suara bentakkan itulah yang masuk ke kepalaku. D-di... dicambuk? "Bawa dia ke tempat cambuk! Cepat!"

"J-jangan...!" Kudengar suara Zhou Ying yang lemah, nyaris seperti orang sekarat. Ia berjalan terseok-seok sebelum berlutut dengan wajahnya sampai ke tanah di depan kaki nenek sihir itu. "_Lao Zucong_... kumohon... ampunilah Meimei...!" Pintanya. Airmatanya makin deras berurai turun. Namun sayang sekali, permohonannya itu sama sekali tidak didengarkan! Nenek tua itu malah menendangnya!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, berteriak dengan penuh rasa panik. "Zhou Ying!" Dengan tatapan lemah dia memandangku. "Tidak perlu! Tidak perlu memohonkan ampun untukku pada orang seperti dia! Kita orang Wu, lebih baik mati daripada menanggung malu!" Seruku dengan penuh keyakinan dan keberanian. Baiklah! Aku tidak takut pada hukuman apapun! Mataku kini menatap tajam ke arah nenek sihir itu, kemudian berseru dengan nada menantang. "Cepat bawa aku dan cambuki aku, biar sakitnya juga cepat selesai! Dasar kau orang tidak punya hati!"

Ibusuri menggeram. "Tunggu apa lagi? Cepat seret dia ke ruang cambuk!" Kemudian dia berbalik dan beranjak pergi dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Aku sendiri diseret dengan kasar oleh pengawal-pengawal ini.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah aku di sebuah ruangan. Ruangan yang begitu gelap dengan hanya sebatang lilin sebagai penerang. Sebelum aku benar-benar sadar dimana aku sebenarnya berada, tubuhku sudah dijatuhkan di atas kotak kayu yang besar. Kedua tanganku diikatkan pada ujung kotak itu. Sekarang aku berlutut dengan tubuh atasku rebah di atas kotak tersebut, dan pergelangan kakiku yang tergolek lemah di lantai juga diikat kuat.

Baru sekarang aku merasakan ketakutan menjalar di seluruh tubuhku. Apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini? Aku takut...! Aku... aku benar-benar takut sampai ingin mati detik ini juga!

"Sun Yangmei dari Wu!" Suara Ibusuri terdengar menggelegar di ruangan yang gelap dan sempit ini. Aku menengadahkan kepala dan menatap ke arahnya. Sial... meski aku berulang kali mengingatkan diriku agar tetap tenang, tapi yang kutunjukkan padanya malah ekspresi ketakutan! "Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan! Kalau kau menurut, kau akan lepas dari sini! Tapi kalau tidak..." Seperti lanjutan, seorang prajurit mengangkat cambuk. Mataku melebar penuh rasa takut melihatnya. Cambuk... bukan cambuk seperti pecut kuda... bukan pula cambuk yang biasa digunakan untuk tari perang...!

Cambuk itu adalah cambuk berujung lima. Cambuk yang fungsinya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah untuk menyiksa orang. Benda mengerikan seperti itu belum pernah kulihat di Wu. Kalau ada jalan, aku akan menghindari cambuk itu dengan cara bagaimanapun!

Bentakkan nenek sihir itu mengalihkan pandanganku dari cambuk tersebut padanya. "Kau bisa memilih cambuk itu, atau memilih menandatangani surat ini." Seorang kasim berjalan, kemudian meletakkan selembar kertas di depanku. Sebelum aku sempat membacanya, nenek itu sudah terlebih dahulu menjelaskan. "Tenang saja, aku tidak punya masalah apa-apa denganmu. Tapi aku sudah bersumpah akan membunuh ahli strategi kekasihmu itu." Jelasnya. Namun penjelasannya sangat jauh dari jelas. Aku... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti...! Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia ingin membunuh Lu Xun! Bahkan... aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi sebenarnya...! "Untuk itu, aku minta kau menandatangi pernyataan bahwa kau mengakui, bahwa kekasihmu itu sebenarnya mata-mata dari Wu!"

DEG! Jantungku serasa akan berhenti saat itu juga.

Aku terperanjat. Lidahku kelu tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun. Ibliskah yang berdiri di depanku ini? Apa kesalahan yang diperbuat Lu Xun sehingga dia begitu membencinya? Bahkan sampai dia menggunakanku untuk rencana busuknya ini?

Aku menggeleng pelan, tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang ada di kepala nenek ini. "T-tapi... kenapa? Kenapa kau... begitu membencinya...?" Tanyaku dengan suara terbata-bata. Airmataku mengalir lagi, kali ini bukan karena rasa takut. Tapi karena... rasa sedih dan tidak percaya! Kenapa ada orang yang hendak memfitnah Lu Xun sekejam ini? "Lu Xun tidak pernah ada permusuhan denganmu...! Dia sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa...!" Isakku. Namun isak tangisku sama sekali tidak berhasil melunakkan hati ibusuri.

"Aku punya alasan kuat untuk membunuhnya! Dan kau tidak perlu tahu itu!" Bentaknya. "Sekarang pilihanmu hanya satu. Tandatangani kertas itu, maka aku akan melepaskanmu dan Zhou Ying detik ini juga untuk pulang ke Wu. Atau..." Dia menunjuk pada benda penyiksa itu lagi. "... merasakan cambuk ini."

Detak jantungku berdengup tiga kali lebih cepat. Keringat dingin, airmata, membasahi seluruh wajahku. Semua perasaan buruk dan negatif, kesedihan, kemarahan, ketakutan, kepanikan, kecemasan, semua bercampur aduk jadi satu. Kalaupun ada perasaan baik yang tersisa, itu adalah perasaan terima kasih karena setidaknya yang berada di sini adalah aku. Bukan Zhou Ying atau Lu Xun. Namun rasa terima kasih saja tidak cukup untuk mengubah kenyataan bahwa hidupku sudah berada di ujung tanduk sekarang.

Lu Xun mungkin tidak ada di sini. Tapi... kalau aku menandatanganinya...

Seberapapun ketakutanku pada cambuk itu, ketakutanku akan mengkhianati Lu Xun jauh lebih besar daripada itu. Hal yang paling kutakuti dalam hidupku adalah mengulangi kesalahan yang sama, yang dulu pernah kulakukan pada Lu Xun.

Tanpa menutupinya lagi, aku menangis menggerung! Dalam hati, aku berteriak ketakutan memanggil Lu Xun agar ia datang dan menyelamatkanku. Tapi di mulutku, aku harus menunjukkan keteguhan hatiku! "Cambuki aku! Potong tangan atau kakiku! Lemparkan aku ke dalam laut atau ke dalam api! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah melakukan itu!" Satu erangan dariku mengejutkan semua orang di sini. Aku tahu itu. Jangankan cambuk, alat penjepit jari di tangan Zhou Ying saja sudah cukup untuk menakut-nakuti seorang gadis. Aku juga! Aku begitu ketakutan! Tapi... aku tidak akan kalah oleh ketakutan itu! "Seumur hidup sejak bertemu Lu Xun, belum pernah sekalipun dia mengecewakan aku! Bagaimana sekarang aku bisa mengkhianatinya sekejam ini? Aku bukan manusia lagi jika aku melakukannya!"

Kemudian aku menangis sejadi-jadinya lagi. Kini bajuku telah direnggut oleh dua orang pengawal, membuat tubuh atasku telanjang. Meski aku masih menangis, kali ini bukan tangis ketakutan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi justru ketika cambuk itu begitu dekat denganku, aku merasa lega...! Aku merasa lega bisa mengucapkannya! Aku merasa lega bisa berani mengatakan itu!

Aku merasa lega karena... aku tidak mengecewakan Lu Xun.

"Hmph! Jadi begitu keputusanmu?" Nenek tua bangka itu berteriak penuh kemarahan. "Baiklah! Aku akan membuatmu menyesal mengambil keputusan itu! Prajurit! Cepat cambuki dia!"

Aku menutup mata erat-erat. Cambuk itu melayang dengan begitu cepat!

"A-AAAAHHHH...! J-ja... Jangan...!" Ya Tian...! Kenapa... kenapa rasa sakit seperti ini bisa ada di dunia? Pandangan mataku mengabur detik ketika cambuk itu menyambar punggungku. Tulang-tulangku di seluruh tubuhku seperti akan hancur! Nafasku seketika itu juga tersenggal-senggal, detak jantungku meningkat dengan drastis! Jiwaku sampai terasa tercerai-berai ke langit karena guncangan itu...!

"Baru satu saja kau sudah kesakitan! Payah!" Suara itu... suara Ibusuri. Jangankan membalasnya, untuk mendengar dengan jelas saja aku tidak bisa! "Cambuk dia lebih keras lagi!"

"TIDAAAAAK...!" Cambukan kedua dan ketiga melayang dengan begitu cepatnya, sama sekali tanpa jeda! Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak mau tahu bagaimana keadaan punggungku sekarang. Pungguku terasa sudah hancur tak berbentuk lagi! Kepalaku kurebahkan di atas kotak kayu ini. Airmata berjatuhan mengalir turun bagaikan hujan. Aku sudah tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Rasa sakit yang begitu hebat memenuhi otakku, sampai bahkan tidak menyisakan sedikitpun untuk memberiku kesadaran!

Yang aku tahu sekarang... duniaku benar-benar hancur. Bahkan aku sendiri sedang dihancurkan bersamanya...

Cambukan keempat dan kelima datang, seolah tidak akan pernah ada habisnya!

Ya Tian... cambukan ini... rasa sakit ini... semua inikah yang dirasakan Lu Xun ketika aku masih dalam kegelapan? Ketika aku masih membencinya begitu rupa?

Aku memejamkan mata sekali lagi, membiarkan airmata makin berjatuhan. Sungguh, aku bahkan tidak tahu perasaan seperti apa ini. Seluruh tubuhku menghangat. Aku merasakan kesakitan yang luar biasa, rasa sedih dan takut yang mendalam. Tapi jauh di lubuk hatiku, ada perasaan yang tidak terkatakan dan tidak dapat dijelaskan saat aku mengingat Lu Xun. Perasaan yang seolah bisa membuatku yakin Lu Xun ada di sini, entah dimana. Dia sedang menangis melihatku. Dia ada di sebelahku, ada dimanapun ketika aku menderita.

Waktu itu... saat masih tenggelam dalam kegelapan pekat, tanpa berpikir sedikitpun, aku telah mencambukinya begini rupa. Kesakitan seperti inilah yang selalu ia rasakan! Dia cuma diam, tidak berteriak-teriak melontarkan sumpahan apalagi berusaha berontak. Hanya diam sambil menggigit bibir, menangis dalam keheningan. Untukku, dia sudah duluan mengalami hal ini.

Jadi, kalau sekarang aku mengalami ini demi dia, apanya yang salah? Apanya yang aneh?

Justru aneh kalau aku menandatangi surat itu tanpa rasa bersalah, dan melakukan pembelaan dengan berkata bahwa aku diancam dengan cambuk itu! Dan sangat kurang ajar sekali! Dan sangat keterlaluan sekali! Kalau itu terjadi, maka aku bersedia mati di tempat detik itu juga!

Mungkin sangking pecahnya kesadaranku, atau mungkin sangking putus asanya aku, atau mungkin karena rasa sakit ini, aku seperti melihat Lu Xun, seolah berada di suatu tempat di sekitarku. Aku cuma bisa tersenyum, dan maksudku senyum sungguhan! Bukan senyum sedih atau senyum memaksa! Meskipun sedih karena melihatnya menangisiku, aku benar-benar senang Lu Xun melihatku! Selama ini, aku cuma bisa bilang aku sayang padanya, tapi aku tidak bisa membuktikannya! Aku cuma bisa membuatkan _baozi_ yang gagal, cuma bisa membuat puisi asal-asalan, cuma bisa menulis dengan tulisan cakar ayam...

Nah, kalau begini, aku bisa membuktikan aku sayang padanya, seperti bagaimana dia sudah berkali-kali membuktikan dia sayang padaku! Bagaimana bisa tidak senang? Asal bisa membuktikan perasaanku padanya saja, seolah rasa sakit dari cambuk ini berkurang banyak.

Aku berusaha mengatakannya, meski tidak tahu apakah suaraku ini berhasil keluar dari mulutku atau terpendam dalam hati. Yang kukatakan adalah apa yang ada di kepalaku, sama sekali aku tidak berpikir apakah Lu Xun bisa mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang jelas aku cuma mau mengatakannya, dan itu yang penting.

"_Lu Xun, aku benar-benar sayang padamu, lho! Lihat, aku sampai dicambuki begini, karena aku tidak mau menandatangi surat ngawur itu! Tapi tidak apa-apa! Yang penting, kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar-benar-benar sayang padamu! Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa membuktikannya padamu!"_

Dan sesudah itu, aku benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa lagi. Pandanganku mengabur, menjadi gelap.

Namun anehnya, duniaku bukan menjadi hitam. Duniaku menjadi putih.

* * *

><p>Wokey~ Sebelumnya, saya mau minta maaf kalo chap ini membuat sodara, sodara, dan sodara tersinggung berat... Hmmm... gimana, ya...? Masalahnya, demi kelancaran cerita, saya bikinnya kayak gini emang~ Maaf buat semua fans Zhao Yun... *<em>kowtow<em> 1000x* Tapi tenang aja... Zhao Yun di sini bukan character jahat, kok... (seperti yang selalu saya bilang: PYROMYSTIC TIDAK AKAN MENGGUNAKAN CHARACTER CANON SEBAGAI MAIN VILLAIN) dia cuma character yang lagi in-doubt ato in-denial ama perasaannya sendiri... singkatnya, dia kebingungan getu~

**WARNING! SPOILER STARTS HERE!  
><strong>Wokey... ini buat sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang punya hobi nge-flame, ato setidak-tidaknya punya hobi protes. Nggak perlu sodara ucapkan lagi, saya udah tau apa yang ada di pikiran sodara, yaitu bahwa di chap sesudah, sesudah, dan sesudah ini (dan bahkan mungkin sampe cerita ini tamat), saya sebagai author bakal nyiksa2 Lu Xun lagi. Ya, kan? Wokey, saya mau menegaskan bahwa itu TIDAK akan saya lakukan... Seperti yang anda baca di chap ini, yang menjadi korban kekejaman saya adalah Yangmei dan Zhou Ying~~~ Hmmm... kayaknya saya mau gantian, deh... sekarang saatnya menyiksa Yangmei, Zhou Ying, dan bahkan mungkin Zhao Yun dan Jiang Wei... (kalo Yan Lu sih saya nggak berani, karena bukan saya yang punya OC~ Hohoho~~~)  
><strong>SPOILER ENDS HERE!<strong>

*seketika dihajar masa seantero FFn gara2 ngomong ngawur*

**Cheap spoken! Kagak usah dibaca kalo kagak niat!** Hmmm... ternyata jauh lebih mudah bikin scene Yangmei yang disiksa2 daripada Lu Xun. Abisnya, ujung2nya kalo pairing gaje ini disiksa2, pasti akan memikirkan satu sama lain. Dan kayaknya lebih gampang memikirkan rangkaian pikiran Yangmei yang memikirkan Lu Xun daripada Lu Xun memikirkan Yangmei... Hohoho~ lebih mudah dibayangkan getu~~~

Maka berakhirlah segala ke-nggak-penting-an dan kesia-siaan hari ini~ Terima kasih sudah membaca.

Updatenya Jumat minggu depan di hari yang sama!


	17. Invalid Nothing

Update lagi~~~

Anyway, saya minggu2 ini sibuk banget karena sedang masa evaluasi, dan believe it or not, setiap hari mulai dari minggu lalu, saya selalu tidur di atas jam 1 malem... Jadi, saya langsung update aja, ya~ nggak perlu banyak cing-cong~

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"APA-APAAN INI? MANA MUNGKIN MENGHADAP KAISAR SEPEPERTI INI? CEPAT BANGUNKAN DIA!"

... ini...?

Seruan yang luar biasa keras dan garang itu sebenarnya sudah cukup untuk membangunkanku.

Namun masih saja seember air dingin disiramkan ke tubuhku. Kali ini aku terbangun sepenuhnya, mengedarkan pandangan di sekelilingku. Dimana aku? Hal terakhir yang kuingat adalah prajurit-prajurit itu menangkapku dan membawaku ke tengah hutan. Sesudah itu mereka memasukkanku ke dalam kereta kuda. Lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri, entah pingsan atau jatuh tertidur sangking lelahnya.

Sekarang ini aku sudah berada di sebuah tempat yang kukenal sebagai gerbang Istana Cheng Du. Cahaya matahari di siang hari yang begitu terik menyeruak masuk ke mataku, membuatku serasa buta. Kedua tanganku masih terikat di belakang punggung. Tubuhku tergeletak di atas jalan batu yang keras. Di depanku adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, sementara di belakangku adalah para prajurit Shu.

Kali ini, kulihat lagi Jendral Zhang Fei dengan berang menuding ke arah prajurit-prajurit itu. "AYO! Seret dia! Cepat!" Bentaknya dengan sengit dan mengerikan bukan main. Prajurit-prajurit itu saling berpandang-pandangan dengan wajah takut sembari mundur selangkah. "Kalian ini apa? Pengecut? Yang tidak menurut akan mati dengan golokku!"

Segera semua prajurit itu ber_kowtow_. Sekarang aku yang sudah terbangun ini hanya digeletakkan begitu saja. "A-ampun, Jendral Zhang Fei!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan. "Mana berani kami menyeret laki-laki yang sebenarnya Phoenix ini? Berbuat jahat padanya, entah apa yang akan dia lakukan kalau sampai memberontak! Atau semisalkan dia tetap diam pun, kami semua bisa menerima hukuman langit!" Mereka memohon dengan suara gentar dan penuh ketakutan. Padahal... sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu kerakutan seperti itu...

Jendral Zhang Fei yang tabiatnya buruk itu mukanya langsung memerah sangking murkanya. Diangkatnya goloknya, siap menebas kepala semua prajuritnya! "MATILAH KALIAN SEMUA!"

"TUNGGU!"

Syukurlah...! Syukurlah Jendral Zhang Fei menghentikan serangannya! Sekarang semua mata, baik Jendral Zhang Fei dan Jendral Guan Yu, ditambah lusinan prajurit itu, tertuju padaku. Aku berusaha berdiri dengan susah payah. Sungguh tidak mudah berjuang untuk berdiri dengan kedua tangan terikat! "Jendral Zhang Fei! Jangan lakukan itu pada mereka!" Seruku dengan tegas namun tetap penuh kepanikan. Perlahan goloknya turun. "Aku akan ikut denganmu! Tidak perlu menyuruh mereka menyeretku!"

Seluruh prajurit itu terperanjat mendengar kata-kataku. Namun hanya itu saja yang kusaksikan sebelum rambutku tiba-tiba dijambak dari belakang! "Huh! Kalau kau sudah bangun dari tadi, kami juga tidak perlu repot-repot menyeretmu!" Suara jendral Guan Yu. Aku hanya bisa merintih pelan, menggigit bibirku untuk menahan sakit. "Cepat ikut kami ke _Wanyuandian_!"

_Wanyuandian_? Datang ke aula itu hanya berarti satu hal.

Aku akan... menghadap Kaisar Liu Bei? Dengan keadaan seperti penjahat begini?

"Jendral! Kumohon lepaskan orang itu! Dia adalah Phoenix!" Seru seorang prajurit, membuat siapapun tertegun melihatnya.

"Benar! Dia tidak bersalah! Sungguh dia tidak pantas diperlakukan seperti ini!" Yang lain menambahkan.

"Dia itu satu-satunya harapan kita melihat kedamaian!"

Aku terkejut melihat kegigihan mereka yang berjuang untuk membebaskanku, meski ini berarti menentang atasan mereka! Namun semua usaha mereka sia-sia, khususnya saat Jendral Zhang Fei mengangkat goloknya lagi. "Phoenix apanya? Kalau bicara Phoenix sekali lagi, aku potong lidah kalian!"

"Benar!" Imbuh Jendral Guan Yu sembari menjambak rambutku lebih keras lagi. "Orang seperti ini Phoenix? Menggelikan! Kalau memang dia Phoenix, aku ingin melihatnya membebaskan diri tanpa perlu kalian memohon-mohon!"

Tapi aku tidak melakukan apapun.

Percuma! Apapun yang kulakukan, kedua jendral ini sampai kapanpun tidak akan percaya! Untuk apa menghabiskan tenagaku di sini? Orang-orang seperti ini, bahkan meski aku memusnahkan istana Cheng Du ini, atau menyembuhkan semua prajurit-prajurit mereka yang terluka, mereka tidak mungkin percaya!

"Kalian lihat sendiri, kan? Dia tidak bisa apa-apa!" Tukas Jendral Zhang Fei sambil berbalik meninggalkan mereka, kemudian menghampiri Jendral Guan Yu dan aku. "Kakak kedua! Ayo kita bergegas menemui kakak pertama!"

"Ayo!"

Begitulah, aku diseret oleh kedua jendral ini melewati halaman depan Istana Cheng Du. Kuharap tidak ada seorang pun yang melihatku seperti ini. Kuharap Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, Jendral Huang Zhong, atau siapapun itu, jangan sampai melihatku dengan kedua tangan terikat dijambak dan ditarik menuju _Wanyuandian_. Sebab, keadaanku seperti ini tak ada ubahnya dengan penjahat, meski aku sendiri sama sekali tidak tahu kejahatan apa yang kulakukan.

Eh? Tunggu sebentar...

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying...?

Benar! Bagaimana keadaan mereka berdua? Kalau aku ditangkap seperti ini, mustahil mereka tidak diperlakukan yang sama sepertiku!

Mulailah perasaan takut meluap membanjiri benakku. Apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan pada mereka berdua? Yangmei dan Zhou Ying bukan gadis yang kuat! Mustahil mereka bisa melawan! Celaka...!

"Kau tunggu di sini sebentar! Aku akan memberitahukan pada kakak pertama!" Sembari mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, Jendral Guan Yu melemparku ke tanah. Lamunanku seketika itu juga buyar. Aku juga masih punya masalah di depan mataku. Sekarang aku sudah sampai di teras _Wanyuandian_. Tinggal membuka pintu ini maka aku sudah berhadapan dengan Kaisar Liu Bei!

Tapi... kenapa? Kenapa aku ditangkap? Apakah ini adalah perintah dari Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri? Mustahil! Tuduhan apa yang mereka punya padaku?

Lalu kudengar suara-suara dari dalam ruangan.

"Ada apa ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba ribut begini?" Itu adalah suara Kaisar Liu Bei yang dipenuhi kepanikan.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar! Aku baru saja menangkap seorang penjahat!" Jawaban itu datang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah dari Jendral Guan Yu sendiri. Kata-kata itu... 'penjahat'... Jadi selama ini itukah yang ada di pikirannya tentang aku?

"Kau harus mengadilinya, Liu Bei!" Suara yang terakhir, suara parau itu adalah suara Ibusuri. "Berikan hukuman yang pantas atas perbuatannya!"

Jendral Guan Yu pun keluar, kemudian memberikan isyarat pada Jendral Zhang Fei untuk membawaku masuk. Pintu itu terbuka dan aku digiring masuk ke dalam. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka akan mengalami hal seperti ini... lagi. Dulu aku dengan digiring oleh Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei juga untuk menghadap Kaisar Liu Bei(1). Sekarang juga sama. Aku hanya menunduk sambil berjalan dengan patuh. Reaksiku juga sama.

Kali ini aku sudah tahu aku harus berlutut tanpa perlu mereka mendorongku. Jadi aku dengan tenang berlutut di hadapan Kaisar, dan masih seperti biasa memberi hormat. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar!"

Mata Kaisar Liu Bei terbelalak lebar saat melihatku. Dengan gugup dan panik ia langsung berdiri dari tahtanya. "Ya Tian! Apa-apaan ini? Kalian semua sudah gila?" Dengan satu bentakkan itu, beliau turun menapaki satu persatu anak tangga dan menghambur ke arahku. "Lu Xun! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa begini? Ceritakan padaku!" Perintahnya dengan penuh rasa prihatin dan kecemasan.

Aku hanya memandangnya saja, tetapi tidak mengatakan apapun. Apa yang harus kujelaskan? Aku juga sebenarnya sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Aku tidak tahu kejahatan apa yang kulakukan sampai aku ditangkap seperti ini dan dihadapkan pada beliau. Kalau aku tahu, aku pasti sudah mengatakan semuanya. Tapi karena aku tidak tahu apa-apa, dan mungkin tidak akan pernah, aku hanya diam saja.

"Liu Bei!" Suara Ibusuri membahana memenuhi _Wanyuandian_. Kaisar Liu Bei langsung menoleh ke arah ibundanya itu. "Kau memang sungguh terlalu bermurah hati dan berbelas kasihan, sampai-sampai mengizinkan seorang penjahat sepertinya masuk dan keluar istana!" Serunya dengan begitu keras sambil menudingku dengan tangan bergetar penuh amarah. Semakin lama suasana ruangan ini semakin memanas. Kemarahan Ibusuri, kepanikan Kaisar Liu Bei, ketidaksabaran Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei bercampur jadi satu.

Mungkin untuk pertama kali dalam sejarah, Kaisar Liu Bei membentak Ibusuri dengan penuh kegeraman. "Apa maksud _Lao Zucong_ sebenarnya?"

Namun Iburusi juga tidak mau kalah. Ia membalas dengan sengit bukan main. "Apa kau sudah lupa mengenai Permaisuri Gan?" Mendengar hal itu, Kaisar Liu bei terperanjat, begitu juga semua orang yang ada di tempat ini. Aku bukan pengecualian. Nyaris saja aku berteriak sangking kagetnya mendengar hal ini! "Permaisuri Gan telah dibunuh oleh mata-mata Wu ini! Semua adalah rencana persekongkolan mereka dari Wu! Jangan-jangan kau masih belum menyadarinya!"

Rupanya aku berada di tempat ini pun... karena tuduhan yang sama. Bedanya, kali ini tuduhan itu lebih berat, dengan ditambah segala fitnahan kalau aku ini mata-mata dari Wu...

Fitnahan itu bagaikan sebilah pedang yang menembus jiwaku. Rupanya hal ini masih diingat-ingat oleh Ibusuri yang sebenarnya tidak tahu apa-apa. Bukankah Kaisar Liu Bei dan Yan Lu sendiri telah menyuruh menghentikan segala penyelidikan atas kasus ini? Dan satu hal lagi. Aku tidak menyangka apa yang dilakukan Yangmei saat masih dalam kegelapan itu membuahkan masalah sampai sebesar ini...

"_Lao Zucong_!" Suara Kaisar Liu Bei yang menggetarkan memecah keheningan yang mengerikan di _Wanyuandian_, juga memecahkan semua lamunanku. Wajah beliau memerah karena marah. Tangannya mengepal begitu kuat. "Kenapa masalah itu diungkit-ungkit lagi? Sudah jelas tidak ada satu bukti pun yang menyatakan bahwa Lu Xun pelakunya! Bagaimana _Lao Zucong_ bisa berbuat fitnah yang keji begini?" Tanyanya dengan nada membentak. Gigi beradu dalam kertakan yang keras.

"Kau minta bukti? Baiklah! Aku akan menunjukkannya!" Balasnya sengit. Kali ini, seorang kasim maju sambil membawa sebuah nampan dari kain beludru. Di atas kain tersebut terdapat selembar kertas. Kaisar Liu Bei mengambil kertas tersebut dengan rasa heran, sebelum kemudian membuka dan membacanya. "Itu adalah surat yang kami temukan di _Wenchangdian_, berisi perintah dari Kaisar Wu pada mata-mata ini untuk masuk dan mengeruk semua informasi yang ada! Jika tidak segera menangkapnya, bisa-bisa dia akan menghancurkan Shu ini!"

Surat? Bahkan Ibusuri sampai berbuat sejauh ini menyiapkan surat palsu demi menuduhku? Hebat sekali...

Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang maju menghampiri Kaisar Liu Bei. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, izinkan aku membaca surat tersebut." Dengan gerakan cepat, Kaisar memberikannya pada Perdana Mentri. Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Perdana Mentri membaca surat tersebut sambil berpikir keras. Jujur saja, aku ingin bilang pada mereka semua bahwa aku tidak tahu-menahu tentang surat itu. Tapi kurasa Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang tahu itu.

Seperti yang telah kuperkirakan, Perdana Mentri tidak mungkin akan tertipu. Betapa mengejutkannya saat tiba-tiba beliau merobek-robek surat itu, mendatangkan keterkejutan dari setiap orang yang melihatnya! "Surat seperti ini adalah surat palsu yang tidak perlu dipercaya!" Seru Perdana Mentri dengan tegas. "Di seluruh kerajaan, surat perintah dari Kaisar harus dibubuhi cap kerajaan! Di surat ini sama sekali tidak ada cap kerajaan Wu!" Seluruh sobekan itu ia banting ke lantai dengan keras. Perdana Mentri, dengan amarah yang meluap-luap tetapi masih tetap tenang, bersoja dengan hormat di depan Kaisar. "Yang Mulia Kaisar! Surat palsu itu cuma ditulis untuk memberatkan Lu Xun! Sama sekali tidak ada harganya untuk dipercaya! Harap Yang Mulia Kaisar jangan tertipu tuduhan kejam ini!"

"Kau bicara begitu padaku seolah aku adalah dorna Dong Zhuo saja! Tentu perkara itu sama sekali tidak benar!" Balas Kaisar Liu Bei meyakinkan Perdana Mentri. "Mengenai surat ini, siapapun bisa menulisnya dan menggunakannya untuk memfitnah Lu Xun!"

Mendengar kalimat itu, angkara murka Ibusuri tidak bisa ditahan lagi. Sekilas ia memandangku dengan penuh rasa benci dan dengki, yang sekarang aku tahu kenapa. Pantaslah selama ini Ibusuri begitu membenciku dan ingin membunuhku, karena dia mengira aku telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan, menantunya.

Tapi... apakah kematian seorang menantu bisa membuatnya semarah itu? Kalau Kaisar Liu Bei yang suaminya atau Yan Lu yang anaknya yang begitu menginginkan kematianku, aku tidak begitu heran. Tetapi justru yang begitu marah adalah Ibusuri, yang hanya sebatas mertua. Keanehan yang lainnya, nampaknya Kaisar Liu Bei tidak memiliki istri lain selain Permaisuri Gan...

Apa mungkin Permaisuri Gan sebenarnya adalah...?

"Liu Bei! Rupanya hanya demi anak dari kerajaan lain, kau sampai membahayakan seluruh Shu! Zhuge Liang, kau juga bukannya memberikan pertimbangan yang baik, malah membela mata-mata ini!" Amukan Ibusuri yang sudah meluap-luap dilontarkannya pada seisi ruangan ini, sampai-sampai kasim, dayang, dan pengawal semua ngerti melihatnya. "Mungkin saja orang-orang Wu mengiriminya surat seperti ini tanpa perintah dari kaisarnya! Dengan begitu, tidak perlu menggunakan cap kerajaan segala!"

Suasana sudah mulai panas dan makin tidak terkendali. Dengan cepat dan sigap Kaisar Liu Bei langsung mengambil tindakan. Bertanya padaku, tentu saja. "Lu Xun!" Panggil beliau. Aku menatapnya lurus. "Katakan pada kami semua. Apakah kau seorang mata-mata?"

Aku hanya mendesah pelan. Memangnya ada faedahnya bertanya padaku? Kalau aku bilang tidak, maka Ibusuri, Jendral Guan Yu, Jendral Zhang Fei, dan mungkin orang-orang yang lain tidak akan mengakuinya. Tapi kalau aku menjawab iya, berarti aku berbohong. Menjawab apapun tidak ada bedanya. "Kenapa Yang Mulia bertanya padaku? Apakah dengan keadaanku seperti ini, omonganku bisa dipercaya?" Tanyaku balik dengan tenang. "Tapi, jika Yang Mulia Kaisar ingin mendengar jawabanku, aku akan menjawabnya. Aku bukan seorang mata-mata."

"Tentu saja dia tidak akan mengaku!" Kali ini, Jendral Zhang Fei-lah yang membentak. "Mana mungkin seorang penjahat mengakui apa yang dilakukannya?"

"Benar!" Ibusuri ikut menambahkan. "Liu Bei! Kau harus bertanya pada orang lain! Tidak bisa bertanya padanya!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Kaisar Liu Bei bingung bukan kepalang. Dengan suara pelan aku memanggil beliau. "Yang Mulia Kaisar, mereka benar." Kataku. "Tanyalah pada seseorang yang lebih bisa dipercaya."

"Memangnya ada orang yang lebih bisa dipercayai darimu, Lu Xun?" Kaisar Liu Bei bertanya dengan nada setengah membentak sangking frustrasinya. Beliau memegang dahi sebentar sambil berpikir keras. "Baiklah! Aku akan bertanya pada Zhao Yun! Kalau Lu Xun ada di sini, pasti Zhao Yun pun suda pulang dari berburu! Dia pasti akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya!"

Zhao Yun...

Ya Tian! Zhao Yun!

Aku benar-benar lupa padanya! Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Apa dia baik-baik saja? Apakah... apakah dia masih begitu sedih dan menyesal memikirkan apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku? Betapa inginnya aku bertemu dengannya sekarang dan mengatakan bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya! Dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi!

"Kalau kau ingin bertanya padanya, Liu Bei," Ibusuri menyahut. "kau jangan langsung bertanya apakah Lu Xun ini mata-mata atau bukan! Tentu dia akan menjawab 'tidak'! Buatlah pertanyaan yang membuatnya bisa berkata jujur!"

"Tenanglah, _Lao Zucong_! Tentu aku tahu! Aku tidak akan sebodoh itu!" Jawab Kaisar. "Aku akan pergi sekarang! Jangan berani menyentuh Lu Xun barang sehelai rambut pun! Yang berani melakukan akan merasakan akibatnya!"

Sesudah itu Kaisar Liu Bei meninggalkan _Wanyuandian_ dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, penuh dengan kemarahan, frustrasi, dan kebimbangan. Sekarang aku benar-benar dikepung oleh orang-orang yang bisa menghabisiku kapan saja. Syukurlah ada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang serta ancaman dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Ibusuri dan kedua jendral adik angkat Kaisar itu menggeram marah ke arahku, rasanya mereka bisa membunuhku kapan saja.

Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu! Di kepalaku hanya ada Zhao Yun dan Zhao Yun saja! Aku tidak peduli apa jawabannya pada Kaisar Liu Bei nanti. Apakah dia akan mengatakan bahwa aku mata-mata atau bukan, sama sekali bukan urusanku! Yang aku peduli hanyalah, aku tidak mau dia masih dihantui rasa bersalah! Dan yang paling utama, aku tidak mau dia menyangka aku begitu marah padanya sampai tidak akan mau memaafkannya! Aku ingin dia tahu aku sama sekali tidak ada dendam apapun padanya! Dan kalau aku ada di sini, itu sama sekali bukan salahnya!

Zhao Yun...

"Ugh...!" Aku merintih kesakitan saat tiba-tiba, sekali lagi Jendral Zhang Fei menjambak rambutku. Diseretnya aku keluar dari _Wanyuandian_ ini, entah akan dibawa kemana!

"Tunggu sebentar, _Lao Zucong_!" Suara Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! "Kaisar berkata agar kita menunggu di sini! Jangan melakukan hal-hal yang akan membawa malapetaka pada kita semua!"

Sambil menahan sakit, aku mendengar balasan Ibusuri yang terdengar ponggah dan sangat meremehkan. "Hmph! Membiarkan penjahat ini berada di sini lebih lama? Yang benar saja!" Bentaknya dengan penuh kesombongan. Kini ia memalingkan wajahnya ke arahku, kelihatan puas sekali melihatku menahan sakit. Mata Ibusuri menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh, penuh kebencian dan dendam kesumat yang mendalam. "Aku hanya ingin dia melihat dan mendengar jawaban temannya itu!"

Kali ini mataku terbuka lebar. Aku... boleh bertemu dengan Zhao Yun? Benarkah?

"Aku tidak mengizinkannya!" Seru Perdana Mentri dengan tegas.

"Perdana Mentri...!" Satu panggilan yang bercampur dengan rintihan kesakitanku ini langsung membuat Perdana Mentri menoleh ke arahku dengan wajah kaget. Dengan wajah memohon aku menyatakan permintaanku padanya. "Kumohon, Perdana Mentri...! Aku... aku sangat ingin bertemu Zhao Yun! Izinkan aku bertemu degannya!"

Perdana Mentri terlihat terkejut bukan buatan, sangat berbeda dari Ibusuri tersenyum puas. "Nah, kau dengar kata-katanya sendiri, bukan? Aku akan membawanya!" Seru Ibusuri. Kini tatapannya berpindah padaku. "Dan kau! Apa kau mau memaksanya agar mengatakan bahwa kau bukan mata-mata? Aku hanya akan membiarkan kau mendengar dan melihatnya, bukan bertemu atau berbincang-bincang dengannya!"

Sedari tadi aku berusaha memendam kemarahan yang menyeruak dalam benakku. Orang inilah yang membuat Zhao Yun sampai terjerat dalam keadaan seperti ini! Beraninya dia...! "Ibusuri!" Seruku tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun. Anehnya, dalam keadaan aku dijambak dan menahan sakit seperti ini, justru seruanku sesaat membuat ibusuri gentar. "Aku tidak peduli dengan jawaban apapun yang diberikan Zhao Yun! Aku tidak peduli dia menangkapku! Aku hanya ingin dia tahu bahwa aku sedikitpun tidak mendendam padanya, dan bahwa dia masih sahabatku! Hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan padanya!"

Ibusuri menggeram sesaat, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Pada akhirnya, dia pun keluar dari _Wanyuandian_ ini dengan langkah lebar sebelum memberi perintah pada kedua jendral yang memegangiku. "Bawa dia! Cepat!"

Aku diseret keluar persis seperti aku diseret masuk. Tapi kali ini aku tidak menunduk seperti saat aku masuk. Aku mengangkat kepalaku, kemudian mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingku. Aku tidak peduli lagi semua orang berbisik-bisik dan berprasangka buruk tentang aku! Yang benar-benar aku pedulikan hanya Zhao Yun saja! Aku berusaha mencari Zhao Yun, menemukan sosoknya di antara banyak orang yang menatapku dengan heran dan curiga. Tapi, dia tidak ada dimanapun...!

Zhao Yun...!

Sampailah kami di sebuah pagar tembok berukir sembilan naga. Dibalik pagar ini adalah taman Istana Cheng Du, tempat yang sangat sering kugunakan bersama Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya untuk melakukan banyak hal. Zhao Yun pasti ada di taman itu sekarang! Hanya tembok ini saja pemisah antara aku dan dia!

Tapi... aku tidak diizinkan melewati tembok ini.

Lalu aku mendengar sesuatu.

Suara Zhao Yun.

"Kaisar Liu Bei! Aku dan Lu Xun hanya sebatas teman, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya! Bagiku, perihal Lu Xun setia pada Wu atau tidak, atau dia temanku atau tidak, sama sekali aku tidak peduli! Yang penting adalah keselamatan Shu ini! Yang Mulia Kaisar, benar kata anda! Lu Xun sudah mengetahui segala seluk-beluk Shu! Jika suatu saat meletus perang antara Shu dan Wu, dia akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya bagi kita! Harap Yang Mulia menyadarinya!"

Ya Tian...!

Zhao Yun...? Kenapa...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Apa yang sudah... kulakukan?

Sial...! Sial...! Bagaimana aku bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Aku menangkap Lu Xun! Terlepas dari dia sengaja menyerahkan diri atau tidak, aku tetap saja merasa bersalah! Bagaimanapun, aku sudah memiliki keinginan ini sejak awal!

Terbayang-bayang kembali dalam pikiranku, saat-saat dimana Lu Xun ditangkap. Aku sedekat itu dengannya, dan tidak sadar dia membawa dua pedang! Ya Tian...! Jika dia tahu ini akan terjadi padanya, kenapa dia tidak segera membunuhku dengan pedangnya yang satunya? Kenapa dia tidak melawan? Prajurit-prajurit itu saja tidak berani menyentuhnya seujung jari pun! Tapi... dengan mudahnya dia maju dan membiarkan dirinya diikat seperti itu!

Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Lu Xun? Atau tepatnya, ada apa denganku?

Mungkin saja... mungkin kalau Lu Xun berontak dan berusaha membunuhku mati-matian, tetapi entah bagaimana aku tetap berhasil menangkapnya, aku tidak akan begitu merasa bersalah! Dia bisa membunuhku kalau mau! Dia bisa melawan! Atau setidaknya, bisa lari!

Tapi... kalau dia dengan tenang membiarkanku melakukan apa yang aku mau... tidak bisa tidak aku merasa begitu bersalah!

Aku menggebrak meja batu di taman Istana Cheng Du ini kuat-kuat. Sial! Bagaimana sekarang aku bisa bertemu dengan semuanya? Bagaimana aku bisa kembali ke _Wenchangdian_ dan bertemu dengan Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan khususnya... Yangmei? Dan bagaimana kalau seandainya Jiang Wei sudah ada di sana? Jangankan bertemu dengan Lu Xun! Bertemu dengan mereka saja aku tidak bisa!

Sungguh, rasanya aku tidak mau bertemu dengan siapapun!

Aku hanya bisa diam di tengah taman Istana Cheng Du ini, dengan perasaan bersalah yang terus menuding dan menuduhku. Bahkan sekarang aku tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatianku pada pohon _dao_ yang kuhitung daun serta bunganya yang berjatuhan. Seandainya... seandainya di hari brengsek itu aku tidak berada di tempat ini... seandainya saat itu aku bersama Lu Xun di perpustakaan, kejadian seperti ini tidak akan terjadi! Hanya karena waktu itu aku tidak bersama Lu Xun, sampai kapapun aku tidak akan pernah bisa lagi bersamanya!

Selalu dan selalu... penyesalan datang terlambat...!

"Zhao Yun!"

K-kaisar Liu Bei!

Meski dalam hati kacau tertekan dan terhimpit oleh rasa bersalah dan penyesalan, aku masih cukup waras untuk segera ber_kowtow_ di depan Kaisar Liu Bei dan menyapa. "Salam hormat kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Sapaku. Lho? Bagaimana Kaisar Liu Bei bisa ada di sini? Kukira Lu Xun sudah sampai di Istana Cheng Du ini dan sedang diadili. Tapi Kaisar Liu Bei ada di sini, dan ia terlihat santai sekali! "Yang Mulia Kaisar, mengapa anda di sini?"

Kaisar Liu Bei terlihat bingung. "Tentu saja aku ingin santai dan berjalan-jalan di sini, Zhao Yun." Jawab beliau sebelum mempersilahkanku berdiri, kemudian duduk di salah satu meja batu ini. "Kau sudah pulang dari berburu rupanya. Bagaimana? Apa mengasyikan? Dimana Lu Xun dan Jiang Wei?"

Lho? Aneh sekali... Memangnya Lu Xun belum dibawa ke hadapan Kaisar? "Nggg... apa Yang Mulia Kaisar belum bertemu Lu Xun?" Jawaban yang kuterima hanya gelengan kepala. Nah, ini yang membuatku luar biasa bingung! Jadi... dimana Lu Xun sekarang? Apakah dia belum sampai di Cheng Du? Ataukah mungkin... para prajurit itu sangking merasa bersalahnya, kemudian melepaskan Lu Xun yang sebenarnya Phoenix itu? Ataukah Lu Xun sendiri yang meloloskan diri?

Mungkin saja! Berarti... berarti Lu Xun baik-baik saja sekarang!

Ya Tian...! Syukurlah!

"Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong tentang Lu Xun..." Ucapan Kaisar Liu Bei membuyarkan lamunanku. Aku menoleh dengan cepat. "Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu tentangnya, Zhao Yun..."

"Memikirkan apa?" Tanyaku bingung.

Kaisar Liu Bei terdiam sejenak. "Sebenarnya ini hanya usulan beberapa orang, sih. Sebenarnya bukan sesuatu yang baik, dan kau pasti tidak akan setuju." Desahnya. Beliau terlihat stres bukan buatan, sama sepertiku. "Tapi, kupikir aku bisa menceritakannya padamu, Zhao Yun."

"Aku siap mendengarkan, Yang Mulia!"

Dengan menjawab begitu, akhirnya Kaisar Liu Bei memulai penjelasannya. "Ada beberapa orang mengusulkan bahwa sebaiknya Lu Xun kita suruh pindah ke Shu saja." A-APA? Berarti... pasti 'beberapa orang' yang dimaksudkan Kaisar Liu Bei adalah _Lao Zucong_ ditambah antek-anteknya! Ya! Pasti begitu! Mendengar ini, aku makin serius mendengarkannya, sampai-sampai tidak bisa lebih serius dari ini. "Kata mereka, Lu Xun sangat cerdas dan berpotensi. Yang terutama, akan sangat menggembirakan jika Phoenix itu bisa berada di Shu bersama kita. Namun ada alasan yang lebih kuat lagi..." Jelasnya dengan nada mengeluh.

Aku memicingkan mata. "Apa itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar?"

Kaisar Liu Bei menatapku beberapa saat. "Begini, Zhao Yun. Lu Xun entah sudah berapa kali bolak-balik ke Shu, bahkan sudah masuk ke dalam istana. Ini berarti dia sudah mengetahui segala seluk beluk kerajaan Shu. Dikhawatirkan jika ada perang antara Wu dan Shu, dia bisa membocorkan semuanya. Ujung-ujungnya, ini akan membawa pada kekalahan Shu!" Kaisar mengakhirinya dengan hembusan nafas yang kuat dan panjang. Ternyata benar... Kaisar Liu Bei pun punya pemikiran seperti itu! Pemikiran demikian tentulah _Lao Zucong_ yang menyampaikannya! "Zhao Yun, kau adalah sahabat terdekat Lu Xun. Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah kau ingin Lu Xun berada di Shu?"

Apakah aku ingin Lu Xun berada di Shu? Aku lebih sekedar ingin! Aku akan melakukan apa saja agar bisa melihatnya berada di sini dan tidak perlu mempedulikan segala hal tentang Wu lagi! Aku ingin bekerja untuk kerajaan yang sama dengannya, mengabdi pada tuan yang sama dengannya, berjuang untuk cita-cita yang sama!

Dengan sebuah anggukan kuat, aku menjawab. Nyaris dengan seruan! "Tentu saja aku mau, Yang Mulia Kaisar!" Jawabku tegas. "Lu Xun harus berada di Shu, apapun yang terjadi!"

Dalam sekejab, Kaisar Liu Bei memandangku dengan mata terbelalak karena kaget. Beliau kelihatan sama sekali tidak habis pikir. "Tapi... bukankah itu sangat tidak baik, Zhao Yun?" Tanya beliau. "Kau adalah sahabat Lu Xun, jadi aku tahu bahwa kau-lah yang paling mengerti isi hatinya. Bukankah Lu Xun adalah orang yang sangat setia pada Wu? Kau sahabatnya yang terbaik, pasti mengerti hal itu!"

Aku menelan ludah dan terdiam.

Iya... aku tahu Lu Xun begitu setia pada Wu. Sama atau bahkan lebih setia daripada aku setia pada Shu. Memang aku sangat egois, tapi aku tidak mau persahabatanku berhenti hanya gara-gara perbedaan kerajaan seperti itu! Aku ingin dia berada di Shu bersama-sama denganku!

Sial...! Bagaimana caraku meyakinkan Kaisar Liu Bei akan hal ini? Lu Xun... Lu Xun harus berada di Shu, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi! Kurasa, cara satu-satunya adalah dengan menggunakan argumen dari _Lao Zucong_! Bahwa mungkin saja segala informasi yang Lu Xun terima baik dariku atau yang dia lihat sendiri, bisa digunakannya suatu saat jika ada perang antara Shu dan Wu!

Ditambah lagi... aku tidak suka dengan cara Kaisar Liu Bei mengatakan aku sahabat Lu Xun yang terbaik, seolah-olah demi Lu Xun aku rela meninggalkan Shu. Mana mungkin aku melakukannya? Aku sudah sejauh ini, bahkan sudah mempercayai rencana _Lao Zucong_ demi mempertahankan Shu. Dengan kata lain, aku sudah seperti merelakan Lu Xun supaya aku bisa menunjukkan kesetiaanku pada Shu! Aku tidak mau kesetiaanku pada Shu diragukan oleh orang lain, apalagi oleh Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri!

"Kaisar Liu Bei! Aku dan Lu Xun hanya sebatas teman, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya!" Seruku dengan tegas dan lantang, berusaha meyakinkan beliau. Kaisar Liu Bei terlihat makin terkejut mendengar jawabanku. Ya! Aku tahu memang kata-kataku agak keterlaluan, tapi Lu Xun tidak mendengarnya, bukan? Dan lagi, hanya ini satu-satunya cara agar Kaisar Liu Bei tahu aku begitu setia pada Shu! "Bagiku, perihal Lu Xun setia pada Wu atau tidak, atau dia temanku atau tidak, sama sekali aku tidak peduli! Yang penting adalah keselamatan Shu ini! Yang Mulia Kaisar, benar kata anda! Lu Xun sudah mengetahui segala seluk-beluk Shu! Jika suatu saat meletus perang antara Shu dan Wu, dia akan menjadi ancaman yang sangat berbahaya bagi kita! Harap Yang Mulia menyadarinya!"

"Jadi maksudmu..." Dengan cepat Kaisar Liu Bei membalas. "...Lu Xun mungkin saja diam-diam mengumpulkan segala informasi di sini? Begitu?"

Aku mengangguk. "Yang jelas, dia tidak boleh kembali ke Wu! Apapun yang terjadi! Lu Xun harus berada di Shu!" Jawabku dengan lantang. "Jika sampai ke Wu, dia pasti akan memberikan segala informasi tentang kita pada Kaisar Sun Quan! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!"

Kaisar Liu Bei mengerutkan dahi saat memandangku. "Zhao Yun! Jadi, kau tidak percaya padanya?"

Pertanyaan itu, aku tidak bisa menjawabnya secara langsung! "Yang jelas, Kaisar Liu Bei, aku tidak yakin bahwa Lu Xun akan diam saja jika sampai terjadi perang! Seperti yang aku bilang, ada kemungkinan dia akan membocorkan semua rahasia kita pada pihak Wu! Itu sudah pasti!"

Tetap saja Kaisar Liu Bei tidak yakin! Malah semakin kelihatan stres! Aku juga! Bagaimana cara meyakinkan Kaisar Liu Bei agar mau membuat Lu Xun sampai pindah ke Shu? "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kaupun berkata begitu, Zhao Yun!" Kaisar Liu Bei mendengus keras. "Jadi menurutmu Lu Xun adalah mata-mata dari Wu? Begitu? Dan kita tidak boleh membiarkannya bebas untuk berkeliaran di Shu ini apalagi jika ia sampai kembali ke Wu?"

Aku bertekad... aku pasti akan membuat Lu Xun berada di Shu, bagaimanapun caranya!

Aku mengangguk sekuat yang aku bisa! Betapa kagetnya Kaisar Liu Bei. "Iya! Kaisar, anda harus...!"

Namun sebelum aku menyelesaikan seluruh kata-kataku, sebuah sosok muncul dari balik pagar tembok pembatas taman Istana Cheng Du. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah _Lao Zucong_! Kenapa dia bisa ada di sini? Apa dia mendengar semua percakapan kami?

"Nah, kau sudah mendengarnya, Liu Bei!" Seruan penuh kemenangan dari _Lao Zucong_ membuatku panik, takut, kaget, penasaran, dan semuanya itu! Tunggu sebentar... apa aku sedang melakukan kesalahan? Mataku hanya bisa bergantian memandangi _Lao Zucong_ dan Kaisar Liu Bei. _Lao Zucong_ kelihatan senang sekali, sementara Kaisar Liu Bei makin terlihat frustrasi saja. "Jendral Zhao Yun sendirilah yang berkata bahwa Lu Xun adalah mata-mata Wu!"

A-APAAAAA? Jadi... jadi yang tadi aku katakan itu...

Mungkinkah sebenarnya... Kaisar Liu Bei sedang mengadili Lu Xun? Ya Tian! Sebenarnya Kaisar Liu Bei hanya ingin mencari seorang saksi agar bisa meyakinkannya bahwa Lu Xun bukanlah segala sesuatu yang dituduhkan oleh nenek sialan itu! Pantaslah dari tadi Kaisar Liu Bei makin frustrasi saat mendengar kata-kataku yang justru menguatkan tuduhan itu! Dan tuduhan itu adalah... bahwa Lu Xun mata-mata Wu?

Tadi... tadi aku sudah mengatakannya...! Aku mengatakannya dengan begitu lantang bahwa Lu Xun adalah mata-mata...!

Celaka... apa lagi yang sudah kulakukan? Malapetaka apa lagi yang akan menimpa kami semua?

Seolah semua itu masih belum cukup untukku, tiga sosok lagi keluar dari balik pagar tembok. Dua sosok bertubuh besar itu adalah Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei. Sementara sosok yang terakhir, yang diseret dan dijambak dengan begitu kasarnya, dengan kedua tangannya terikat di belakang punggung, namun tetap tidak peduli dengan segala perlakuan itu dan sepasang mata emasnya tetap memandangku, seolah hanya akulah yang paling penting untuknya...

... Lu Xun?

K-kenapa... kenapa dia bisa ada di sini...?

Ya Tian...! Takdir apakah lagi yang menuntunnya hingga berada di tempat ini? Hingga mendengar setiap kata-kataku yang bisa membunuhnya detik ia mendengarnya?

Kenapa semua ini terjadi? Kenapa? KENAPA!

Mata emas itu memandangku dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Tatapannya kosong, tetapi lebar menatapku. Hanya sekilas melihat matanya yang berair itu saja aku sudah tahu, hatinya hancur luluh oleh kesedihan. Kedua mata beningnya yang berkilauan indah itu kini begitu terlihat kosong, seolah jiwanya sudah terkoyak di dalam tubuhnya yang sekarang hanya seperti cangkang kosong itu. Mungkin rasa sakit yang ditimbulkan oleh tombakku tidak akan pernah semenyakitkan kata-kataku barusan. Rasa tidak percaya, kesedihan, keputuasasaan, semuanya berpadu menjadi satu di dalam batinnya.

Namun tetap saja, aku tidak melihat kebencian atau dendam. Barang secuilpun!

Tubuhku terjatuh di atas kedua lututku. Kenapa...? Kenapa aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini? Kenapa dia tidak juga membunuhku saat ini juga?

"Kau sudah mendengar sendiri dari Jendral Zhao Yun! Sekarang jelas bahwa Lu Xun ini adalah mata-mata, bukan?" Teriak Ibusuri dengan suara menantang. Aku tidak mendengar jawaban apapun dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Aku terlalu takut untuk melihat apapun. "Mata-mata berbahaya sepertinya harus dijebloskan ke dalam penjara! Jendral Guan Yu! Jendral Zhang Fei! Cepat bawa dia ke penjara!"

Aku sadar sekarang... bahwa semua ini adalah rencana besar. Rencana besar untuk menyingkirkan Lu Xun. Dan aku... aku bukannya datang untuk membela Lu Xun. Aku malah menjadi salah satu bidak yang dipermainkan oleh orang-orang ini untuk menjeratnya! Aku menjadi pedang bagi mereka untuk menusuk Lu Xun dari belakang!

Aku menengadah untuk melihat Lu Xun.

Tubuhnya seolah tidak bernyawa lagi. Matanya tak melihat dan telinganya tak mendengar. Kedua jendral itu menyeretnya dengan kejam, menjambak rambutnya dan menyentak tali tambang yang kasar di pergelangan tangannya. Sementara dia, sahabatku itu, tidak melakukan usaha apapun untuk melawan. Dengan patuh dia mengikuti mereka, menuntunnya kemanapun mereka ingin dia pergi.

Untuk terakhir kalinya, Lu Xun menoleh. Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sedetik yang sangat singkat, mata kami berdua bertemu. Dunia serasa berhenti berputar untuk kami, mengizinkan Lu Xun menyampaikan apa yang dia ingin aku ketahui. Tatapan mata emas yang begitu teduh, senyuman sedih tetapi menenangkan, semuanya itu diberikannya padaku.

Dan seperti biasanya, dia hanya ingin bilang bahwa aku tetap sahabatnya. Apapun yang terjadi, itu tidak akan mengubah pandangannya terhadapku.

Lalu semuanya usai. Mereka menggiring Lu Xun ke tempat yang sama sekali aku tidak ketahui, hilang di antara kerumunan pohon _dao_. Dengan langkah limbung, Kaisar Liu Bei juga pergi dari tempat ini. Begitu terguncangnya sampai-sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Beberapa orang kasim dan dayang sampai perlu menuntun beliau untuk kembali ke _Wanyuandian_.

Di tempat ini hanya tinggal aku dan penipu tua ini saja.

Aku berdiri, menggenggam erat-erat tombakku di satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain menggenggam kedua senjata Lu Xun.

Wanita tua ini...! Menipuku...!

"_Lao Zucong_!" Aku berteriak penuh amarah dan menudingnya. Penipu tua ini... bagaimana dia bisa hidup selama ini dan masih tentram tanpa kekurangan suatu apa? "Ini bukan seperti perjanjian kita! Anda bilang bahwa sesudah ditangkap, Lu Xun hanya akan dibawa menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei saja! Sama sekali tidak ada perihal mengenai Lu Xun akan dituduh macam-maca sebagai mata-mata!" Sialnya, seruanku yang kuat ini mengundang beberapa pengawal yang awas untuk langsung datang mendekat dan melindungi nenek tua yang harusnya pantas mati itu! "Jika anda menyampaikan pada Kaisar Liu Bei bahwa Lu Xun adalah mata-mata, bukankah ini akan mengakibatkan penghukuman padanya? Hal seperti ini bisa membawa Lu Xun pada kematian!"

Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku, aku berharap nenek tua ini akan teringat dan menyadari kesalahannya.

Namun sebaliknya, ia tertawa menang! Gigiku menggertak, tidak bisa lagi menahan amarah! Sungguh, dia menggunakan aku untuk mencelakai Lu Xun! "Oh, aku baru ingat aku pernah janji begitu, Jendral Zhao Yun!" Jawabnya dengan sombong. Kalau tidak ada pengawal-pengawal sebanyak ini, aku tentu sudah akan membunuhnya! "Sejak awal aku memang tidak ada niat untuk membuat Lu Xun berada di Shu! Orang Wu rendahan seperti dia ada di Shu? Menjijikkan! Tidak sudi aku melihatnya memijakkan kaki di sini!"

"SIALAN KAUUUUUU!" Tepat sebelum aku menerjangnya, beberapa orang pengawal langsung menahanku dan berusaha menenangkanku! Sial! Keparat! Makhluk apakah ini yang berdiri di depanku? Makhluk seperti ini, apakah dia masih pantas dikatakan manusia? Binatang saja jauh lebih baik daripada ini! "Kau...! Kau bilang padaku bahwa kau ingin Lu Xun, Phoenix itu, berada di Shu! Kenapa sekarang jadi seperti ini?" Aku mengerang dengan semua kemarahan yang ada! Kemarahan yang kini meletus bagaikan gunung berapi! Semisalkan di sekitarku tidak ada para pengawal yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini, iblis tua itu sudah akan mati!

Makin melihat wajahnya, makin mendengar suaranya, aku makin muak! Dia mengatakan Lu Xun menjijikkan? Dialah yang sebenarnya menjijikkan! "Lu Xun itu sama sekali bukan Phoenix! Dan kukatakan sekali lagi, Jendral Zhao Yun. Aku tidak sudi membiarkan makhluk rendah sepertinya berada di Shu!" Serunya dengan lantang dan ponggah bukan main! Ya Tian...! Bagaimana bisa ada orang dengan lidah setajam dan sejahat ini hidup di dunia? "Kukatakan yang sebenarnya. Sejak awal aku ingin membunuh Lu Xun! Aku ingin dia mati di Shu ini! Dan kau..." Kali ini tangannya menuding ke arahku. "... kau sudah masuk dalam rencanaku! Aku berhasil menggunakan tanganmu untuk menangkapnya!"

KURANG AJAR! Beraninya...! Beraninya dia...!

Semakin lama jantungku makin berdengup cepat oleh kemarahan. Darahku menghangat, bergejolak dalam rongga dadaku. Kebencian, dendam, dan amarahku padanya sudah menggunung lebih besar dan lebih tinggi daripada Gunung Taishan! Bahkan lebih tinggi daripada jarak langit ke bumi!

Tapi... aku tidak bisa memungkiri fakta itu... aku tidak bisa memungkiri kenyataan... bahwa aku memang ditipu olehnya! Dan bagaimanapun, tanganku sendirilah yang kugunakan untuk menangkap Lu Xun, dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang yang akan membunuhnya ini...!

"Kau harusnya tahu, Jendral Zhao Yun. Lu Xun sudah dijatuhi hukuman mati, bahkan sebelum kau menangkapnya." Ucap bajingan itu sekali lagi. "Dan akulah yang sudah menjatuhinya hukuman mati itu!"

Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana _Lao Zucong_ bisa sebangga itu mengucapkannya. Lu Xun itu bukan penjahat! Tetapi dia dihukum seberat itu! Dari semua tertuduh yang pernah ada di Shu ini, hanya Lu Xun-lah yang diperlakukan sekejam ini! Tertuduh yang terberat pun tidak mungkin akan dijatuhi hukuman seberat itu sebelum penangkapannya!

Ini benar-benar... gila. Shu yang dulu sudah tidak ada lagi...

Di depan mataku sendiri, Shu hancur. Bukan karena Lu Xun, tetapi karena makhluk ini.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu cemas, Jendral Zhao Yun." Untuk terakhir kalinya, nenek tua itu berbicara sebelum berbalik dan pergi. "Sekarang aku benar-benar yakin akan kesetiaanmu pada Shu! Tenang saja, tak lama lagi pangkatmu akan naik. Kekayaan dan kehormatan akan menantimu. Meski kau kehilangan kawanmu itu, tetapi kau mendapatkan segala yang lebih baik!" Dia tertawa terbahak-bahak, sementara aku tidak punya sepatah katapun untuk membalas. "Sekarang kau sudah tidak bisa kembali pada Lu Xun! Jadi, mengabdilah pada Shu dengan sepenuh hatimu!"

Dengan begitu, bajingan tua itu pergi, masih dikawal oleh pengawal-pengawal tersebut.

Dan aku? Aku masih mematung di tempat itu, dengan tombakku sendiri dan... sepasang pedang milik Lu Xun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Cih! Kau ini laki-laki tapi menangis! Memuakkan!"

Aku sudah berada di dalam gedung penjara. Tapi entah kenapa rasanya jiwaku masih tertinggal di taman Istana Cheng Du, dimana aku mendengar Zhao Yun dengan mulutnya sendiri mengatakan segala hal itu tentang aku. Dan airmataku masih berderai tanpa henti, benar kata Jendral Zhang Fei. Olehnya, tubuhku diseret dan dilemparkan ke dalam sebuah ruangan gelap. Belum sempat aku bergerak, sepotong pakaian sudah dilemparkan ke arahku. Pakaian tahanan.

Sesudah itu, tanganku ditarik. Tali tambang yang mengikat kedua tanganku dipotong dengan sebilah belati.

"Cepat! Ganti pakaianmu!" Perintah Jendral Guan Yu dengan keras. "Atau kau ingin kami panggilkan orang lain untuk melakukannya?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku menurut. Kedua tanganku menyangga tubuhku, berusaha untuk dapat berdiri. Namun yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah duduk dengan lutut tertekuk. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...? Kalau aku melakukannya, tanda di balik punggungku ini akan terlihat. Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei ada di sini, tentu karena ingin melihatnya dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

"Ayo cepat! Apa kau masih ingin menangisi temanmu itu?" Bentak Jendral Zhang Fei tak sabaran sambil mendengus keras.

Sesudah membulatkan hati, aku melakukan perintahnya. Bukannya karena takut padanya. Tanganku bergerak melepaskan pakaian yang kukenakan. Ketika tanda yang memalukan ini tersingkapkan, kedua jendral itu langsung berpindah ke belakangku. Rasa malu yang hebat menghantam benakku, bercampur dengan kesedihan yang sedari tadi kurasakan. Aku sudah tidak mau mendengar kata-kata 'budak' atau 'binatang' atau 'orang rendah' atau apapun itu. Yang aku inginkan hanyalah cepat-cepat menyelesaikan perintah mereka. Satu demi satu pakaianku kulepaskan, kemudian memakai pakaian yang mereka berikan itu.

Keduanya lagi-lagi mengikat kedua tanganku. Kali ini lebih erat dan kencang daripada yang tadi, membuat telapak tanganku serasa dingin tidak dialiri darah. "Ayo cepat! _Lao Zucong_ sudah menunggu kita di dalam!"

Kemudian aku dipaksa berdiri dan dituntun keluar dari kamar itu. Aku dibawa masuk semakin dalam ke gedung penjara tersebut. Semakin lama semakin gelap. Satu demi satu tangga turun kulangkahi, makin ke bawah tanah. Lorong gelap itu berbau tidak sedap dan kotor. Udara pun terasa sangat menyesakkan di sini. Beberapa sel terlihat kosong, tetapi sebagian besar terisi, entah oleh satu orang, dua, atau orang-orang dalam jumlah besar. Wajah mereka kaku dan dingin, mata mereka cekung dan gelap. Satu hal yang tidak luput dari pandanganku adalah, pakaianku sama seperti mereka.

Aku juga salah satu dari orang-orang ini.

Makin waktu berjalan, makin aku dekat pada lantai terbawah dari penjara bahwa tanah itu. Di koridor ini terdapat beberapa pintu kayu. Salah satu pintu kayu itu dibukakan oleh Jendral Guan Yu, sebelum menyuruhku masuk. Aku melakukannya.

Di dalam ruangan itulah, Ibusuri telah menungguku. Di belakangnya adalah beberapa orang dayang dan pengawal yang selalu mengikutinya.

Ibusuri tersenyum menang melihat keadaanku sekarang. "Akhirnya kau datang juga, Lu Xun, bajingan dari Wu." Sahutnya. Aku hanya memalingkan wajahku darinya, tidak mau meladeni orang ini sama sekali. "Jadi, apa benar kata-kata temanmu itu? Bahwa kau adalah mata-mata Wu?"

Aku heran. Aku sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali pada orang-orang ini bahwa aku bukan seorang mata-mata, dan bahwa aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan. Tapi tetap saja mereka menanyakannya. Lagipula, kenapa meragukan kata-kata Zhao Yun? Bukankah dia sendiri yang membuat Zhao Yun mengatakannya? Dengan tenang aku membalas tatapannya yang penuh rasa dendam dan dengki. "Yang Mulia Ibusuri, untuk itukah anda datang ke penjara serendah ini?" Tanyaku, masih dengan nada yang sopan dan halus. "Kenapa Yang Mulia Ibusuri perlu bertanya seperti itu padaku yang rendah ini? Bukankah anda sudah tahu jawabanku?"

Ibusuri yang sudah tua itu tertegun mendengar jawabanku. Entah karena sekedar kaget atau karena heran dengan ketenanganku. Yang pasti, dalam keadaanku yang seperti ini, pantaskah ia takut padaku? Tatapan ibusuri yang sombong dan penuh kebencian itu untuk sesaat berubah menjadi gentar dan takut, sama seperti saat pertama kali ia melihatku marah karena melihat Zhou Ying dilukai. Namun ketika melihat tanganku yang terikat, tubuhku yang terbalut pakaian tahanan, kedua jendral yang berada di kiri-kananku, ketakutan itu dengan cepatnya sirna. Yah, jujur saja, aku tidak peduli dia takut padaku atau tidak. Menurutku, tidak ada satupun pada diriku yang patut ditakuti, apalagi dengan keadaanku seperti ini.

"Atau mungkin, Yang Mulia Ibusuri hanya ingin mendengar dari mulutku sendiri bawah aku memang mata-mata Wu?" Aku bertanya, yang tentu saja tidak dijawab olehnya. "Kalau itu yang anda inginkan, maaf. Aku tidak bisa melakukannya."

"Kau...!" Ibusuri menggeram penuh kemarahan. Giginya menggertak begitu keras sampai terdengar di seluruh ruangan ini. Kemarahan ibusuri membuat siapapun panik dan kalang kabut, dan aku bingung kenapa. Untuk apa takut padanya? "Lu Xun! Bajingan kau! Akan kubuat kau mengatakannya!"

Sementara ibusuri melangkah ke salah satu sisi tembok dari ruangan ini, Jendral Guan Yu mencekal kedua tanganku kuat-kuat! Jendral Zhang Fei maju di depanku, meremas daguku kuat-kuat, dan menyuruhku membuka mulutku! Aku melakukannya, hanya untuk pada akhirnya ia memasukkan sebuah sumpal pada mulutku. Aku tidak bisa bersuara!

Ibusuri menarik salah satu batu bata yang renggang dari tembok tersebut. Dari lubang itulah, dengan segera suara dari ruang sebelah terdengar. Terdengar begitu jelas memenuhi telingaku! Suara cambukan, suara ancaman dari seorang yang sepertinya prajurit penjaga penjara, dan yang terutama...

... suara jeritan Yangmei!

Suara itu membuat jiwaku hancur seketika! Tidak salah lagi! Itu suara Yangmei! Yangmei...! Apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan padanya? Untuk setiap bunyi cambukan dan jeritan kesakitan Yangmei, jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat. Tak hanya itu, tubuhku serasa terkoyak-koyak dan sobek seolah lecutan cambuk itu juga mengenai tubuhku! Untuk pertama kalinya, aku berusaha bergerak, untuk menuju lubang itu! Aku... aku harus melihat Yangmei!

Sebuah pukulan menghantam dadaku, membuat kekuatanku hilang begitu saja. "Tidak perlu terburu-buru! Kau akan segera melihatnya!" Kata Jendral Guan Yu sebelum menyeretku mendekati lubang tembok tersebut. Aku dipaksa untuk melihat apa yang terjadi ke ruangan sebelah, dan memang itulah yang ingin kulakukan!

Dan segera sesudah melihatnya, tubuhku lemas. Wajahku memucat. Airmata yang sedari tadi membasahi wajahku kini mengalir lagi lebih deras, bagaikan hujan.

"Cepat tanda tangani surat itu!" Kudengar salah seorang algojo berbaju dan bertopeng hitam berseru dengan suara keras yang mengerikan.

Di depannya tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yangmei. Yangmei...! Putri kecilku itu...! Gadis yang kusayangi itu rebah di atas sebuah kotak kayu. Di depannya terdapat surat yang tidak jelas apa isinya, namun pastinya belum dibubuhi tanda tangan. Tubuh atasnya telanjang dan gemetaran hebat karena cambukan yang ia terima. Wajahnya basah oleh airmata yang mengalir tanpa henti, sarat dengan kesakitan dan penderitaan hebat...! Yangmei...! Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi padanya...?

Namun yang paling mengenaskan dari semuanya adalah punggungnya. Punggung Yangmei penuh dengan luka cambukan-cambukan itu. Ada luka-luka yang lama, yang di atasnya ditumpuk oleh luka-luka baru. Darah mengalir dari luka-luka itu, membasahi tubuhnya sebelum jatuh bertetesan ke lantai.

"Tidak mau...!" Suara Yangmei terdengar begitu parau dan pecah...! Ya Tian... siksaan seperti inikah yang ia terima selama aku tidak ada? "Aku tidak mau... mengkhianati Lu Xun...!"

Algojo yang di belakangnya terlihat sudah begitu marah. Tidak terlihat dari wajahnya, tetapi dari tangannya yang sudah siap melayangkan cambuk itu lagi. "Untuk apa kau begitu keras kepala? Dia tidak akan datang menolongmu! Kalaupun dia datang, dia tidak akan bisa berbuat apa-apa!" Seru algojo itu dengan nada memaksa. Tidak bisa tidak, Yangmei gemetar ketakutan mendengarnya. Jangankan Yangmei, aku juga! Aku pun pernah mengalami hal seperti ini sebelumnya(2)!

Namun, aku benar-benar terkejut dan terpaku saat Yangmei, dalam ketakutan dan kengerian yang begitu besar, masih bisa menjawab dengan penuh keberanian dan kegagahan! Dengan nafas terputus-putus ia berseru, sekuat yang ia bisa! "Dengar...!" Jeritnya. "Aku yakin...! Aku yakin Lu Xun akan datang... dan akan menolongku...! Dia... dia ada di sini... sekarang...!" Mungkin Yangmei tidak tahu, betapa benarnya kalimatnya itu, dan betapa beresikonya.

Tetapi lanjutan dari kalimat itu benar-benar menggetarkan hati setiap orang. Khususnya aku. Dengan suara yang penuh keyakinan bercampur kesakitan dan rasa pilu, ia melanjutkan. Suaranya itu seolah sampai ke langit dan jauh ke dalam lautan.

"T-tapi... seandainya tidak pun..." Lanjutnya. "...kalian harus tahu! Aku tidak akan pernah... sekalipun menandatangani... surat itu...! Tidak akan...!"

Lalu cambukan itu datang lagi.

Suara jeritan Yangmei memenuhi ruangan ini. Saat itulah kedua kakiku yang sudah tidak kuat menyangga tubuhku jatuh. Aku jatuh terduduk, dengan kepala dan tubuh bersandar pada tembok yang kasar. Airmataku... tidak bisa berhenti...

Yangmei... kau benar. Aku ada di sini sekarang... Dan aku bukan hanya di sini bersamamu... Yang sedang mereka cambuki itu bukan hanya punggungmu, tetapi juga punggungku... Setiap rasa sakit yang kau rasakan, aku juga merasakannya. Aku menangis bersamamu.

"Lu Xun," Lagi-lagi suara Ibusuri. Kali ini suaranya terdengar lebih pelan dan tidak membentak. Namun aku terlalu lemah, bahkan hanya untuk menghadapkan wajahku padanya. "Kau pasti tidak ingin Yangmei menderita, kan? Yang harus ia tandatangani adalah surat yang menyatakan bahwa kau adalah mata-mata Wu. Kalau kau ingin membebaskannya dari rasa sakit itu, hanya ada satu cara. Datanglah padanya sekarang dan suruh dia menandatangani pernyataan itu."

"Yah, sebenarnya kau punya pilihan lagi!" Celetuk Jendral Zhang Fei dengan nada merendahkan. "Kau Phoenix, bukan? Kau begitu menyayangi Yangmei, dan kau juga sanggup melakukan apapun! Cepat hancurkan tembok ini dan musnahkan semua algojo-algojo itu dan selamatkan Yangmei! Dengan begitu, dia akan terbebas dari cambuk tanpa perlu menandatangi surat tersebut!"

Itu pilihan yang bagus.

Tapi aku tidak melakukannya.

"Kalau kau tidak melakukan itu, artinya kau bukan Phoenix! Atau kau tidak menyayangi Yangmei!" Jendral Guan Yu menarik kesimpulan seenaknya.

Aku adalah Phoenix, dan aku menyayangi Yangmei. Tapi aku tidak memilih untuk menyelamatkannya sekarang.

Kenapa? Karena saat melihatnya untuk terakhir kalinya, saat melihatnya mengatakan kalimat yang tulus itu, saat melihat cambuk itu akan melayang ke arah punggungnya, aku menyadari sesuatu.

Yangmei tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang penuh dengan rasa senang. Senyuman yang sama seperti saat ia berjuang keras memasak _baozi _untukku, saat ia membuatkanku baju, saat mati-matian belajar menulis namaku dan akhirnya berhasil. Senyuman dari seorang Yangmei yang gembira kalau dia bisa berjuang sebaik-baiknya untuk membuktikan bahwa dia sayang padaku, dan ingin membuatku senang. Seolah dia sedang tersenyum padaku dan bilang 'Lu Xun, aku benar-benar sayang padamu, lho! Lihat, aku sampai dicambuki begini, karena aku tidak mau menandatangi surat ngawur itu! Tapi tidak apa-apa! Yang penting, kau tahu kalau aku benar-benar-benar-benar sayang padamu! Akhirnya sekarang aku bisa membuktikannya padamu!'

Yangmei... perasaanmu sudah sampai padaku.

Dia begitu senang. Apa yang dilakukannya membuat hatiku hangat, meski di satu sisi airmataku terus mengalir.

Jika sekarang aku datang dan langsung berseru padanya, 'Meimei! Jangan lakukan itu, dasar bodoh! Cepat tanda tangani surat itu!', apa yang akan terjadi padanya?

Tidak hanya dia akan membantahku dan marah padaku. Dia pasti akan sedih bukan main karena mengira pengorbanannya sia-sia, karena mengira apa yang dilakukannya itu lagi-lagi sebuah kesalahan.

Tidakkah lebih baik aku datang kepadanya, dengan lembut dan memeluk tubuhnya yang terluka, dan mengucapkan sebuah pujian dan terima kasih? Bukankah sebuah 'terima kasih, Meimei. Aku tahu kau sayang padaku. Tapi kau telah berusaha membuktikannya, dan perbuatanmu itu sungguh membuatku terharu dan bahagia', jauh lebih baik? Yangmei dalam kesakitan, malah tersenyum senang meski menangis, malah merasa gembira meski ketakutan...

... aku akan menyelamatkannya, tetapi tidak sekarang. Sampai pada titik akhir perjuangannya, barulah aku akan datang.

Selain itu, adalah hal lain lagi...

Detik ini juga, saat melihat apa yang mereka lakukan pada Yangmei aku bersumpah satu hal.

Aku tidak akan pernah membiarkan mereka melihat kekuatanku.

Tidak akan pernah.

Iya. Akulah yang tidak mau mereka percaya bahwa aku Phoenix. Jangan sampai hal itu terjadi. Kalau mereka tidak mau melihat Phoenix, biarlah sampai kapanpun mereka tidak melihatnya. Lagipula, mereka memang tidak ingin percaya. Orang-orang rendah ini, orang-orang yang tega melakukan segala tipu muslihat yang licik, orang-orang yang memanfaatkan dan melukai orang-orang yang aku sayangi... mereka sama sekali tidak pantas untuk melihat Phoenix.

Sampai waktunya nanti, biarlah kerajaan yang disebut 'Shu' ini tidak melihat Phoenix, meskipun apa yang mereka harapkan ada di depan mata.

"Y-yang Mulia... Yang Mulia Ibusuri..." Kudengar suara terbata-bata seorang pengawal yang merusak keheningan. Pengawal itu menunjuk ke arahku. "P-phoenix itu... tidakkah anda melihatnya? Dia... dia begitu marah...!"

Seorang dayang juga terlihat takut dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi, sebelum cepat-cepat menambahkan. "Dia... akan membunuh kita, Ibusuri...!"

"Ibusuri, jangan... jangan memancing murka sang Phoenix...!"

Ibusuri terlihat begitu kaget. Kali ini ia berbalik. Dengan senang hati aku menyambutnya dengan tatapanku, tatapan tajam yang berkilat-kilat dengan kemarahan. Ibusuri sudah tak asing lagi dengan tatapan ini. Aku telah menunjukkan kemarahanku padanya sebelumnya, ketika ia melukai Zhou Ying. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, perlahan suhu ruangan ini meningkat, seiring dengan memanasnya darah yang bergejolak di dalam tubuhku.

Benar saja. Ibusuri terlihat begitu ketakutan. Ia segera mundur dengan kedua kaki gemetaran, begitu juga sekujur tubuhnya. Wajahnya pucat pasi, sepertinya tidak bisa terlihat lebih takut lagi dari ini. Dalam sekejap, semua orang yang sedari tadi mengitariku mundur dengan penuh rasa gentar. Ibusuri itu, masih juga berusaha untuk berani, menudingku dengan telunjuknya.

"M-mau apa... kau...?" Harusnya pertanyaan itu menjadi bentakkan. Tetapi kini penuh dengan ketakutan. Aku masih terduduk lemah dengan mulut tersumpal dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Tetapi dia begitu takutnya padaku. "A-aku... aku tidak takut padamu...! Pengawal...! Cepat...!" Aneh. Jika dia memang tidak takut padaku, kenapa meminta pengawal-pengawal itu yang bertindak?

Namun para pengawal itu malah menjatuhkan senjata mereka, sebelum lari terbirit-birit diikuti para dayang yang lainnya. Yang tersisa di ruangan ini hanya tinggal Ibusuri dan dua orang jendral itu saja. Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, meski juga ketakutan, cepat-cepat maju untuk melindungi ibusuri. Jendral Zhang Fei yang biasanya begitu suka membentak dan banyak omong, entah kenapa hanya bisa menatapku dengan mata melebar bukan karena kemarahan tetapi karena ketakutan.

Kugunakan saat penuh kepanikan dan ketakutan itu untuk menggesekkan tali tambang di tanganku pada tembok batu yang kasar ini. Entah karena tajamnya batu itu, atau karena tanganku pun ikut memanas dan menghancurkan tali ini, tali tersebut putus dan terjatuh. Tanganku terbebas.

Aku berdiri perlahan, kemudian melepaskan sumpal di mulutku. Ketiganya makin takut melihat tanganku yang telah terlepas, khususnya ibusuri. Dia seolah tidak bisa lebih takut lagi dari ini.

"Yang Mulia Ibusuri, mana semua pengawal-pengawal itu? Jika kau tidak menghentikanku, aku akan menyelamatkan Meimei sekarang..." Kataku dengan perlahan dan sopan, tetapi dengan suara yang rendah. Aku berhenti sejenak, memandang dua jendral itu sekaligus, yang seketika langsung mundur selangkah. "... tanpa perlu menandatangani surat itu atau menggunakan kekuatanku."

Ternyata memang benar. Mereka begitu ketakutan hingga tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi.

Buang-buang waktu saja. Ada yang lebih mengharapkan kehadiranku daripada mereka. Jadi aku segera berbalik, kemudian keluar dari ruangan ini, meninggalkan mereka. Aku berjalan ke ruangan sebelah, yang untungnya tidak terkunci. Begitu pintu terbuka, algojo-algojo itu berbalik. Hanya dengan melihatku, mereka semua terperanjat, entah kenapa. Yang memegang cambuk menjatuhkan cambuknya. Yang memegang surat pernyataan palsu itu juga menjatuhkannya. Algojo-algojo lainnya kelihatan begitu takut hingga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

"K-k-kau...!" Salah seorang menunjukku dengan telunjuk bergetar. "S-siapa... siapa kau...?"

Aku terdiam sejenak, mengedarkan pandanganku pada mereka semua. Sesaat ketika mataku bertemu dengan mereka, seketika itu juga mereka mundur, bahkan ada yang terjatuh. Yang terakhir, aku menatap Yangmei yang sudah pingsan tidak sadarkan diri.

Tangan kananku berada di dadaku, sementara yang satunya menunjuk pada Yangmei. "Aku adalah..." Jawabku pada mereka. "... orang yang ditunggu gadis itu."

Sesudah itu aku berjalan mendekati Yangmei. Benar-benar aneh sekali tidak ada satu algojo pun yang berusaha menghentikanku. Sebelum sampai pada Yangmei, kulihat surat pernyataan palsu itu, mengambilnya, kemudian merobeknya.

Memungut sebuah pisau yang tergeletak di tanah, kugunakan pisau itu untuk memutus tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki Yangmei. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka, begitu memilukan untuk dilihat. Kenapa orang-orang Shu itu bisa setega ini...? Yangmei hanyalah seorang gadis kecil, seorang putri yang seumur hidupnya belum pernah merasakan kesakitan...! Setiap bagian punggungnya sudah tertutup oleh darah segar, membuat mataku tidak sanggup kalau harus melihatnya lebih lama lagi. Nafasnya lemah dan tidak teratur. Melihat semua ini, airmataku berurai, berjatuhan tanpa bisa kukendalikan.

Kulepaskan bajuku, sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau algojo-algojo itu akan melihat tanda di punggungku. Kugunakan baju itu untuk menutupi tubuh atasnya yang telanjang. Saat kubalikkan tubuhnya dan kusandarkan kepalanya di atas lenganku, aku bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Walau wajahnya memerah dan basah, bibirnya tersenyum. Yangmei terlihat senang sekali.

"Meimei... terima kasih banyak..." Bisikku di telinganya. Aku tahu dia pasti mendengarnya. "Aku selalu tahu dan percaya kau sayang padaku. Namun sekarang, kau telah berusaha membuktikannya..." Kusibakkan rambut di keningnya, sebelum memberinya kecupan ringan dan lembut. "... perbuatanmu itu... sungguh membuatku terharu. Perasaanmu sudah sampai padaku... Meimei..."

Dalam ketidaksadaran, kulihat senyum Yangmei makin mengembang lebar saat mendengarku. Tubuhnya makin merapat padaku.

Dengan lembut aku memeluknya balik, sebisa mungkin tidak menyentuh punggungnya yang telah dicambuki dengan kejam itu.

Aku menoleh ke belakang. Algojo-algojo itu masih ada di sini, tetapi mereka seperti siap untuk lari kapan saja. Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutku. "Kalian semua, jangan sentuh Meimei lagi." Ucapku dengan tegas. Suaraku pelan dan rendah namun aku tahu mereka semua dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas. "Jika sekarang kalian masih belum puas mencambuk, cambuk saja punggungku."

Sama seperti tadi, ruangan ini pun entah kenapa menghangat. Padahal, sumpah aku tidak bermaksud menakuti mereka. Aku hanya mengatakan pada mereka semua untuk tidak menyentuh Yangmei lagi. Apa itu salah? Apa itu sesuatu yang begitu luar biasa sehingga membuat mereka begitu gemetar ketakutan seolah langit sedang runtuh di atas kepala mereka sekarang?

Kudengar suara salah seorang algojo. Dia kelihatan begitu ketakutan sampai suaranya putus-putus dan bergetar. "Itu...! Laki-laki itu... adalah Phoenix...! ... adalah... Feng!" Serunya, sarat dengan rasa gentar. "Huang punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan...! T-tapi... tapi Feng punya kekuatan untuk... untuk menghancurkan!"

"Kita... kita telah menyakiti... Huang!" Imbuh yang lain sembari mundur selangkah. "Sekarang... sekarang kita akan... dihancurkan olehnya...!"

Ohhh... jadi begitu. Itukah alasan mereka mencambuki Yangmei tetapi tidak berani mencambukiku? Karena mereka pikir Yangmei cuma bisa menyembuhkan? Hmph. Sebenarnya Yangmei pun punya kekuatan untuk menghancurkan sama seperti aku juga punya kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Mereka saja yang masih berpikir dengan bodoh seperti itu.

"K-kita...! Kita lari saja...!"

Sesudah itu, dengan satu ajakan, mereka semua lari menyelamatkan hidup masing-masing dari tempat ini. Padahal sumpah, aku tidak akan membunuh atau menghancurkan atau sekedar menyiksa mereka seperti mereka menyiksa Yangmei. Tepatnya, aku sudah tidak mau lagi berurusan dengan mereka semua.

Di ruangan ini hanya tersisa Yangmei dan aku saja. Kudekap Yangmei erat-erat dalam pelukanku, namun lembut hingga tidak membangunkan atau menyakitinya. Yangmei sudah cukup menderita, aku tidak mau ia terbangun olehku. Betapa inginnya aku menyembuhkan Yangmei detik ini juga. Tapi, aku sudah bersumpah, bersumpah atas diriku sendiri.

Aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun melihat Phoenix.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

Tidak bisa jadi...

Kemarin sebuah kabar buruk sampai padaku. Kemarin pagi-pagi benar saat aku bangun, aku menemukan kamar Zhou Ying dan Yangmei dalam keadaan berantakan. Saat aku bertanya pada para dayang di _Wenchangdian_, mereka menjawab tidak tahu apa-apa. Baru sesudah aku mengancam, mereka berkata bahwa pagi itu para pengawal masuk dan menyeret keduanya dan membawanya entah kemana. Aku pergi ke istana _Luolangong_, namun _Lao Zucong_ tidak ada di sana. Aku menanyakan hal ini pada _Fu Wang_, tetapi beliau juga tidak tahu apa-apa dan segera menyuruh orang mencari.

Hari ini, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying belum ditemukan, tetapi kabar buruk yang lain sudah menanti.

Jiang Wei yang baru saja pulang hanya berjalan mondar-mandir di ruang tengah. Jiang Wei memang sering panik, khawatir, dan cemas, tetapi tidak pernah sepanik, sekhawatir, dan secemas ini. Dan itu tandanya, perasaan Jiang Wei benar-benar kacau sampai-sampai ia tidak bisa mengendalikan diri lagi. Syukurlah Jiang Wei tidak suka merusak barang-barang. Jika tidak, dari tadi seluruh barang di _Wenchangdian_ sudah hancur menjadi korban kemarahannya.

Dan aku juga mengerti perasaannya. Tepatnya, aku sama khawatirnya dengan dia sekarang. Siang ini Jiang Wei sampai di _Wenchangdian_ dengan keadaan kacau, dan belum apa-apa langsung bertanya dimana Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun berada. Aku menjawab bahwa mereka belum pulang dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Sesudah itu, barulah Jiang Wei menceritakan seluruh kisahnya, bahwa Zhao Yun rupanya berkomplot dengan _Lao Zucong_ untuk menangkap Lu Xun. Kalau begitu, kemungkinan paling besar adalah Lu Xun berada di penjara sekarang. Sementar Zhao Yun, mungkin melarikan diri.

"SIAAAAAL!" Jiang Wei memukul sebuah pilar dengan tinjunya. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarah. "Zhao Yun...! Dasar bajingan! Bisa-bisanya dia mengkhianati kita semua... mengkhianati Lu Xun...!"

Nafasku pun memburu. Sumpah, aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di kepala Zhao Yun saat dia melakukan hal ini! Lu Xun adalah sahabat terbaiknya, teman yang paling dekat dengannya, kawan yang mempercayakan seluruh hidupnya padanya. Tapi... inilah yang dilakukan Zhao Yun! Alasan selogis apapun tidak mungkin akan cukup kuat untuk melandasi tindakannya ini!

"Jiang Wei, percuma kau marah-marah begitu." Ujarku berusaha tenang. "Daripada marah-marah, sebaiknya kita mencari Zhao Yun, atau memikirkan bagaimana cara membebaskan Lu Xun..."

Namun tepat sebelum kata-kataku selesai, pintu _Wenchangdian_ dibuka.

Orang itu datang.

Zhao Yun.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, wajah yang kaku dan dingin, dia berjalan seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, kemudian melangkah ke arah kamarnya. Dilemparkannya tombaknya ke rak penyimpanan senjata. Dia melewati kami seolah kami ini hanya benda saja, bukan manusia yang pantas untuk disapa atau sekedar di tatap. Baik Jiang Wei dan aku, untuk sesaat hanya bisa menatap kedatangannya yang begitu tidak tahu diri tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Tepat ketika Zhao Yun sudah memegang gagang pintunya, Jiang Wei berjalan ke arahnya. "Zhao Yun," panggilnya.

Jendral Shu itu berbalik.

Dengan kecepatan begitu luar biasa, Jiang Wei langsung menerjang dan melayangkan tinjuannya pada pipi Zhao Yun! Zhao Yun sampai terpelanting begitu menerima serangan mendadak tersebut! Sangking terkejutnya, aku hanya bisa terdiam sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangan! Jiang Wei... Jiang Wei kelihatan luar biasa marah sampai seolah dia bisa meledak kapan saja...!

"Kau... brengsek...! Bajingan!" Serunya sebelum berjalan ke arah Zhao Yun. Ini tidak boleh di biarkan! "Mana Lu Xun? Kembalikan dia kepada kami!"

Aku langsung cepat-cepat memeluk dan menahan Jiang Wei dari belakang. "Jiang Wei! Sudahlah! Tidak perlu main pukul seperti itu!"

"Lepaskan aku, Yan Lu! Lepaskan!" Teriak Jiang Wei berusaha meronta dengan kalap. Aku berjuang mati-matian untuk menghentikan kekuatan Jiang Wei yang luar biasa, terutama saat dia begini marah! Zhao Yun juga hanya bisa menatapnya dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Kenapa kau hentikan aku? Bajingan ini sudah merampas Lu Xun dari kita dan menyerahkannya pada _Lao Zucong_ sialan itu! Jika Lu Xun masih menganggapnya sahabat, maka akulah yang akan menjadi musuhnya selamanya!" Teriaknya penuh emosi sambil menuding Zhao Yun.

"Jiang Wei! Sudahlah! Jika Lu Xun sudah memaafkannya, kenapa kau masih dendam padanya?" Bentakku sekali lagi. Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat, Jiang Wei menjadi sedikit lebih tenang.

Zhao Yun berdiri sambil menyeka darah yang mengalir di sudut bibirnya. "Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi. Aku, kau, kita semua tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa." Ucapnya tanpa perasaan, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kemarahan yang sudah berkobar di hatiku dan hati Jiang Wei.

"KAU...! JAHANAM...!" Jiang Wei menggeram marah. Giginya menggertak. "Kembalikan Lu Xun! Kembalikan Lu Xun pada kami semua!"

"Lu Xun?" Zhao Yun mengulang nama itu. Dia tertawa getir, seolah-olah nama itu adalah nama seseorang yang sudah ia kubur jauh-jauh di hatinya, yang berusaha ia buang dari ingatannya. "Sudah terlambat. Semua sudah terjadi." Jawabnya pelan. Tidak bisa tidak, aku dan Jiang Wei terpaku dalam kesedihan dan keputusasaan mendalam. Apa maksudnya...? "Dia dituduh sebagai seorang mata-mata dari Wu. Yang menantinya hanyalah kematian. Jadi, anggap saja dia sudah mati, atau dia tidak pernah ada."

Apa...?

Tidak... ini tidak mungkin...!

"B-bagaimana... bisa?" Tanyaku, dengan nada sarat rasa tidak percaya. Mataku masih melebar dan kosong karena terkejut. "Tidak...! Tidak mungkin...! _Fu Wang_ pasti akan melakukan suatu untuk menghentikan ini!"

Zhao Yun membuang muka sebelum menjawab. "Sudah kubilang. Tidak ada harapan lagi."

Aku menggeleng sekuat yang aku bisa! "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada harapan? Zhao Yun! Ceritakan apa yang terjadi!"

"MINGGIR, YAN LU!" Seruan Jiang Wei langsung mengagetkan kami semua. Sekarang dia menggenggam tombaknya kuat-kuat. Mata Jiang Wei basah oleh airmata. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar oleh perasaan sedih dan putus asa, serta kemarahan dan dendam yang sudah tidak bisa dikontrol lagi. "Biar kubunuh pengkhianat ini! Bajingan busuk yang melakukan kejahatan rendah seperti ini... tidak pantas untuk hidup!" Suara Jiang Wei benar-benar pecah dan serak.

Kali ini Jiang Wei menerjang lagi, dan dengan tombaknya! Jiang Wei benar-benar ingin membunuh Zhao Yun!

Dan... dan Zhao Yun juga tidak bersenjata! Di pojok ruangan seperti itu pula, tidak ada tempat untuk lari!

Dengan segera aku melangkahkan kaki, tetapi aku tahu jarakku terlalu jauh untuk sampai tepat pada waktunya...!

"JANGAN, JIANG WEEEEEIIIIIIII!"

Aku menutup mata erat-erat, tak sanggup melihat ini semua...!

Ya Tian! Kenapa semua jadi begini? Yangmei dan Zhou Ying menghilang! Lu Xun sudah dipenjarakan dan akan dibunuh sewaktu-waktu! Sekarang Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun saling bunuh! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kami berenam?

Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar bunyi dentingan senjata logam.

Saat kubuka mataku, aku melihat sesuatu yang mengejutkan.

Rupanya Zhao Yun masih memiliki senjata yang ada pada tangannya! Kedua tangannya terangkat menahan tombak Jiang Wei dengan senjata lain. Senjata itu... kedua bilah pedang itu... pedang itu milik Lu Xun!

Sebelum terjadi sesuatu yang lebih mengerikan, aku langsung mendekati Jiang Wei. Sebelum ia menyadarinya, aku langsung memukulnya tepat di belakang leher, yang seketika membuat seluruh kekuatannya menguap dari tubuhnya. Aku mengambil sembarang tali yang cukup kuat yang ada di tempat itu, kemudian menggunakannya untuk mengikat Jiang Wei yang sedang kalap ini kuat-kuat. Dalam keadaan kacau dan genting seperti ini, jangan sampai diperparah dengan pertengkaran saling bunuh yang sia-sia!

"Yan Lu...! Lepaskan...!" Erang Jiang Wei berusaha meronta.

"Tidak akan!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Kau sudah bilang sendiri bahwa Lu Xun tidak membunuh Zhao Yun meski ia dapat melakukannya! Tetapi kau malah seenaknya sendiri ingin membunuhnya!" Tanganku kini teracung, menunjuk pada senjata Lu Xun yang sekarang berada di tangan Zhao Yun. "Lihat! Lu Xun bahkan memberikan pedangnya pada Zhao Yun! Kau tahu kenapa? Ini untuk mencegahnya agar tidak dibunuh olehmu! Kau mengerti sekarang, kan?"

Aku terdiam, menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Lu Xun menganggap Zhao Yun sahabat terbaiknya! Membunuh Zhao Yun berarti kau pun mengkhianati Lu Xun!"

Jiang Wei membelalakkan lebar-lebar, tetapi hanya menunduk dan tidak dapat mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Baguslah... setidaknya semuanya menjadi tenang kembali.

Aku menghadap ke arah Zhao Yun yang masih terdiam. "Zhao Yun. Tolong ceritakan semuanya. Sejelas-jelasnya."

Dan syukurlah, satu perintah itu dituruti olehnya. "Lu Xun sudah sampai di tempat ini. Dan dia diadili oleh Kaisar Liu Bei. Namun sebenarnya pengadilan itu sama sekali tidak perlu karena Lu Xun telah dijatuhi hukuman mati bahkan sebelum pengadilan." Ia memulai penjelasan itu. Suaranya datar dan kosong akan ekspresi. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana Zhao Yun bisa setenang itu. "Aku juga tidak mengerti bagaimana, tetapi Kaisar Liu Bei mencari seorang saksi untuk melepaskan Lu Xun dari tuduhan. Orang yang dicarinya adalah aku."

"Dan kau tentu akan membela Lu Xun, bukan?" Aku memotong. Suaraku penuh harap.

Zhao Yun memandangku sekilas. Tatapannya kosong dan tumpul, tetapi jawabannya tajam. "Kalau aku membelanya, dia tidak akan berada di penjara sekarang."

Ya Tian...

Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku aku berharap ini hanya mimpi. Ini hanya mimpi buruk yang akan berakhir kalau aku terbangun. Namun aku sudah terbangun sejak tadi, jadi ini adalah kenyataan. Meski aku menolak untuk menerimanya, ini tetap kenyataan yang harus diterima. Aku, dan kami semua yang ada di sini, adalah korban dari kenyataan. Kenyataan pahit... bahwa seseorang telah memfitnah sahabatnya sendiri, untuk alasan yang tidak akan pernah diketahui.

Zhao Yun... benar-benar telah mengkhianati Lu Xun.

"Jadi sebaiknya..." Lanjutnya lagi. Kali ini ia membuka pintu kamarnya. "Anggap saja dia tidak pernah ada di Shu. Anggap saja Phoenix itu tidak datang dan tidak akan pernah datang."

Langkah Jendral Shu itu untuk masuk ke kamarnya dihentikan oleh tawa getir Jiang Wei.

"Hei, Zhao Yun. Kau tahu? Aku selalu iri padamu. Selalu iri sampai setiap detik aku ingin membunuhmu." Katanya dengan dingin dan menusuk. Zhao Yun tetap saja tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi. "Ingatkah kau hari dimana kita melihat Lu Xun berbincang-bincang dengan Xiahou Long, jendral Wei itu? Dia mengatakan bahwa dia akan memberikan kedamaian, bahkan pada orang yang tidak mencari. Zhao Yun, kaulah orang yang tidak mencari itu, tetapi diberi kedamaian olehnya. Aku, sesudah mencari dengan susah payah, baru menemukannya." Sekali lagi dia tertawa getir. Entah menertawakan takdir atau menertawakan Zhao Yun atau menertawakan dirinya sendiri. "Tapi sekarang, justru kau yang mengkhianatinya."

Seolah tidak mau mendengar kata-kata Jiang Wei lagi, Zhao Yun masuk ke dalam kamarnya dan mengunci pintunya, membiarkan kami di luar.

Aku, Jiang Wei, dan mungkin Zhao Yun juga, terlalu terguncang akan semua hal ini. Terjadi begitu cepatnya. Baru beberapa hari yang lalu kami masih tertawa dan bercanda bersama, hari ini semua sudah tidak ada, membuat _Wenchangdian_ begitu sepi.

Aku menelan ludah. "Jika seorang saksi seperti Zhao Yun, yang adalah teman dari Lu Xun sendiri, sampai malah memberatkan tuduhan..." Gumamku. "... sudah bisa dipastikan Lu Xun akan dihukum. Jiang Wei, apa ada cara untuk menolongnya?"

Jiang Wei sudah akan menggeleng jika aku tidak berteriak terlebih dahulu! "Kau jangan begitu mudahnya berputus asa! Apa kau akan menuruti Zhao Yun? Berpikir bahwa Lu Xun tidak pernah ada? Begitu saja?" Aku mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya dengan keras. Jiang Wei ini...! Brengsek! Kenapa bergaya hendak membunuh Zhao Yun kalau dia sendiri tidak bisa mengubah apa-apa? Tidak berguna! "Daripada menganggap Lu Xun tidak pernah ada, anggaplah kata-kata Zhao Yun tadi mengenai segala hal tentang menyerah, itu yang tidak pernah ada!"

"Tapi...!"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian!" Seruku membentak. Jiang Wei menelan ludah, menatap mataku yang berkilat-kilat penuh emosi tetapi menyimpan keyakinan dan harapan. "Coba pikirkan baik-baik, Jiang Wei! Pasti ada sebuah cara! Pasti ada!"

Jiang Wei hanya menatapku beberapa saat. Ia kemudian memejamkan mata dan terdiam, seperti menenangkan dirinya, menjauhkan dirinya untuk sementara dari segala keputusasaan dan kekhawatiran ini, serta menjernihakn pikirannya. Sementara dia melakukan itu, aku melepaskan tali yang mengikat tubuhnya. Aku pun berpikir keras bagaimana cara membebaskan Lu Xun.

"Lempeng... lempeng emas..."

"Hah?"

Kali ini Jiang Wei berbalik, menatapku dengan tajam bukan main sambil menggenggam pundakku! "Iya! Ada! Ada cara membebaskan Lu Xun!" Serunya. Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya sejak pulangd ari berburu, Jiang Wei tersenyum! Senyum sungguhan yang penuh semangat dan harapan! "Aku baru ingat! Dulu, saat pertama kali Lu Xun berada di Cheng Du, aku memberikan titipan dari Kaisar berupa tiga lempeng emas pembebas hukuman! Ya! Aku ingin memberikan benda itu padanya saat dia akan meninggalkan Cheng Du(3)!"

APA? Jadi Lu Xun punya benda sepenting dan seberharga itu? Lempeng emas pembebas hukuman yang diberikan _Fu Wang_ adalah benda berharga sekaligus berbahaya jika sampai jatuh ke tangan yang salah! Benda itu, seperti namanya, dapat membebaskan seseorang dari hukuman yang paling ringan sampai yang paling berat, bahkan jika _Fu Wang_ sendiri yang menghukumnya!

"Lu Xun punya lempeng emas itu?" Tanyaku dengan mata berbinar.

Jiang Wei menggeleng kuat. "Harusnya dia membawa benda itu setiap kali ke Shu! Yan Lu, ayo temani aku menggeledah kamarnya dan kamar Yangmei! Benda itu pasti berada di suatu tempat di sini!" Perintahnya, yang segera kujawab dengan anggukan kepala. Jadi, aku segera berlari ke loteng dan menggeledah kamar Yangmei, sementara Jiang Wei menggeledah kamar Lu Xun. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Semua barang yang ada di sini kulempar demi dapat mendapatkan tiga benda berharga itu! _Piao_ Yangmei yang kutemukan secara tidak sengaja, kupungut dan kusimpan baik-baik.

"Aku menemukannya! Tiga lempeng emas!"

Suara Jiang Wei!

Aku segera turun ke bawah. Kulihat Jiang Wei berlari menghampiriku, kemudian memamerkan benda itu padaku. Benar! Tiga buah lempeng emas berbentuk persegi panjang, dengan ukiran sembilan naga di atasnya! Lempengan emas yang berkilat-kilat inilah yang bisa membebaskan seseorang dari hukuman!

"Kita menemukannya!" Aku berseru kegirangan. "Jiang Wei! Cepat kemasi benda itu baik-baik! Kita akan ke penjara dan menyerahkannya pada Lu Xun!"

Jiang Wei mengangguk mantap sebelum melakukan apa yang kusuruh. Dengan cepat disimpannya benda itu di dalam sebuah kantong, kemudian disembunyikannya di balik bajunya. Dengan begitu, kami berdua bergegas keluar dari _Wenchangdian_ dan menuju gerbang istana. Lu Xun ada di penjara, dan itu tujuan kami sekarang!

Lu Xun, tunggulah kami berdua!

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 47 (Mephistophelean) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 49 (Bringing Home A Tender Phoenix) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 50 (Tame Thought, Wild Thought) kalo lupa~~~

Wokey! Sekian chap untuk hari ini... Maaf, saya lagi sibuk berat dan harus kerja tugas lagi...

Updatenya minggu depan, seperti biasa... ^^ Zai jian~~~


	18. Pristine Red Drops

Yak~~~ sebelum memulai membaca, saya mau mengingatkan pada sodara bahwa chapter ini bakal bloody dan violence (tapi nggak sampe guro, kok...) Jadi yah persiapkan diri sodara dulu... Benernya sih nggak terlalu bloody dan violence banget~ tapi ya mendingan saya kasih peringatan dulu aja...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Nggg...?

Dimana aku?

Oh iya. Seingatku, aku lagi-lagi diseret dan dipaksa menandatangai surat pernyataan palsu itu. Dan seperti sebelumnya, lagi-lagi aku pingsan sangking kesakitan dan tidak kuat lagi. Berapa lama aku pingsan, aku tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ketika aku bangun, aku masih ada di ruang yang sama, tempat pencambukan yang gelap untuk interogasi. Cambuk itu masih ada di sana, tergelatak begitu saja. Hiii... aku sampai ngeri melihat darahku sendiri yang sudah mengering pada ujung-ujung cambuk itu. Nah, anehnya, aku melihat sobekan-sobekan kertas yang aku tahu pasti adalah surat palsu itu. Wah, siapa yang merobeknya, ya?

Satu hal lagi... aku baru sadar kalau aku terbangun bukan bersandar pada tembok batu yang keras, atau terbaring di atas jerami yang kasar dan tajam. Aku terbangun di atas sesuatu yang empuk dan lembut dan hangat. Baru aku sadar kalau aku sedang duduk dalam pangkuan seseorang. Sepasang tangan memeluk tubuhku seperti berusaha melindungiku.

Tapi... siapa...?

Saat aku menengadah, betapa terkejutnya aku! Ternyata Lu Xun! Lu Xun ada di sini!

Sangking senangnya, terkejutnya, paniknya, dan bodohnya aku, aku sampai membangunkannya dari tidurnya!

"L-lu Xun?" Aku mendelik penuh keterkejutan, kemudian berbalik. Mata emasnya perlahan terbuka, kemudian menatapku. Perlahan senyuman lembut itu tersungging di bibirnya. "K-kau... kenapa kau di sini?"

Dengan tenangnya, seolah dia tidak tahu bahwa tempat ini adalah penjara, dia menjawab. "Karena kau memanggilku terus. Mana mungkin aku tidak datang?"

Ya Tian... Lu Xun ada di sini...! Ternyata benar! Dia benar-benar melihatku saat aku menolak menandatangi surat itu, saat aku diancam, dicambuk, saat aku menangis dan akhirnya pingsan sampai tidak kuat! Lu Xun melihatnya! Tidak bisa tidak, airmata menggenangi pelupuk mataku sangking bahagianya aku! Benar-benar... aku berhasil membuktikan padanya seberapa aku sayang padanya!

"Lu Xun! Aku senang sekali!" Seruku sambil memeluknya erat-erat. Rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku seolah hilang begitu saja! "Aku selalu bilang aku sayang padamu! Selalu! Selalu! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa membuktikannya! Padahal kau sudah membuktikan kau sayang padaku!" Aku menangis terisak-isak. Tapi tentu saja bukan tangisan sedih! Justru ini tangisan bahagia! "Akhirnya sekarang aku sudah bisa membuktikannya! Horeee! Aku senang sekali! Benar-benar senang!"

Lu Xun tersenyum. Kulihat matanya yang sembab dan berair. Pasti dia menangis dan memelukku sepanjang malam, sampai akhirnya sangking kecapekan menangis, dia jatuh tertidur. "Aku selalu tahu kau sayang padaku. Dan aku tidak menuntut bukti apapun, Meimei." Katanya sambil membelai rambutku. "Tapi aku sekarang sudah melihatnya sendiri. Terima kasih banyak, Meimei..."

Seketika itu juga, aku menjatuhkan diri dalam pelukannya. Pokoknya aku menangis sejadi-jadinya saja! Aku benar-benar senang sekali sampai-sampai tidak bisa tersenyum atau tertawa, malah menangis! Sumpah, aku tidak peduli lagi dengan semua luka ini, atau dengan ancaman-ancaman yang akan datang di kemudian hari. Pokoknya asal ada Lu Xun, aku yakin semuanya akan baik-baik saja!

"Meimei..." Sahut Lu Xun pelan. "Apa punggungmu tidak sakit?"

"Bodoh! _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Tentu saja sakit!" Seruku membalas dengan gaya sewot. "Tapi tidak apa-apa! Justru karena rasa sakit ini, aku tahu bagaimana senangnya kalau berkorban untuk orang yang aku sayangi! Jadi, untuk sementara, tolong jangan sembuhkan luka-lukaku ini dulu, ya?" Aku meminta dengan nada sedikit menuntut.

Permintaanku hanya dibalas sebuah tawa ringan dari Lu Xun, sebelum dia menjulurkan lidahnya. "Siapa juga yang mau menyembuhkanmu?"

"Huh! Kalau begitu, tidak perlu tanya sakit atau tidak!" Jawabku sambil mendengus dan menggembungkan pipi. Lagi-lagi Lu Xun tertawa! Tapi... hei. Aneh sekali. Lu Xun kan biasanya akan langsung menyembuhkanku begitu melihatku terluka? Tapi kenapa kali ini tidak, ya? Ah, kutanyakan saja. Toh bertanya tidak akan membuatku mati, kok. "Tapi, kok tumben kau tidak menyembuhkanku? Biasanya kan tidak pakai banyak cing-cong, kau langsung saja menyembuhkanku?"

Untuk sesaat, senyum Lu Xun memudar.

Matanya menatap ke arah cambuk yang penuh dengan darah itu, hanya untuk sekilas. Namun tatapan sekilas itu dengan cepat membuat ekspresinya berubah begitu drastis.

Aku menelan ludah. Tiba-tiba saja ruangan ini begitu penuh dengan keheningan yang sangat misterius. Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Kulihat matanya berkilat-kilat oleh api kemarahan. Aku juga sadar kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Lu Xun benar-benar marah, tetapi masih menunjukkan ketenangan dan keheningan. Ini membuatku sedikit takut melihatnya. Kalau tidak benar-benar sesuatu yang keterlaluan, Lu Xun tidak akan marah.

Lalu jawaban keluar dari mulutnya.

"Sesudah melihat apa yang mereka lakukan padamu..." Ucapnya. Suaranya begitu dingin dan tajam, bagaikan pisau es. Matanya masih menatap lurus ke arah cambuk itu, sama atau bahkan lebih tajam dari suaranya. "... aku bersumpah, aku tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang Shu ini melihat Phoenix."

DEG! Saat itu juga, tenggorokanku serasa tercekat. "T-tapi, Lu Xun...!" Tukasku cepat sambil menggenggam tangannya kuat-kuat. "Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau di antara orang Shu, Wu, dan Wei, yang paling menantikan kita adalah orang Shu? Bahkan kau lihat sendiri bahwa orang-orang Shu ini, meski tinggal di daerah yang makmur dan subur, dengan pemerintahan yang aman dan baik, tetap tidak terlihat bahagia karena tidak melihat Phoenix itu! Bahkan Yan Lu juga bercerita bahwa Ibusuri brengsek itu sampai pergi ke _Fenghuang Xian_ untuk memohon Phoenix cepat datang di Shu!" Tuturku panjang lebar dengan nada memaksa. "Kalau sekarang kau tidak menunjukkannya, mau sampai kapan membuat mereka sedih dan menunggu?"

"Meimei, jangan pikir aku mengambil keputusan ini hanya karena melihat kekejaman mereka padamu." Lu Xun dengan cepat membalas, dengan suara yang bukan main tegas. "Semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar. Tapi mereka sebenarnya menantikan Phoenix yang ada di kepala mereka, bukan Phoenix yang seperti kita."

Aku terdiam, tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

"Jadi..." Lanjutnya. "... sebenarnya bukannya aku tidak akan membiarkan semua orang Shu tidak melihat Phoenix. Mereka yang menerima kita akan melihat Phoenix itu. Tapi yang tidak..."

Kata-katanya tidak diteruskan, membiarkan aku menyimpulkan sendiri. Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti pikiran Lu Xun sebenarnya. Apa Lu Xun berkata begini karena menyaksikan Ibusuri serta orang-orang lainnya itu? Yang tidak terima kalau Phoenix itu orang Wu dan bukan orang Shu? Apalagi Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang meski melihat banyak hal, tapi tetap tidak mau mengakui juga? Tapi... kalau tidak menunjukkan siapa kami sebenarnya, bukannya akan semakin gawat, ya? Bagaimana, ya? Aku benar-benar bingung...

Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu...

Lu Xun itu pikirkannya lebih panjang dariku. Dia tahu yang lebih baik karena dia lebih bijaksana dan lebih pintar dariku. Percuma saja aku menuntut darinya penjelasan dan memaksanya, karena toh pasti aku tidak mengerti. Kurasa sebaiknya aku diam dan menurutinya saja...

Jadi, aku berusaha menenangkan hatiku dan meyakinkan diriku bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku yakin, Lu Xun tahu apa yang sedang dia lakukan. Mungkin aku tidak mengerti sekarang, tapi pasti suatu saat aku akan mengerti. Iya. Aku cukup percaya dan menurutinya saja. Pasti semuanya akan baik-baik saja!

Waktu pun berlalu. Tidak ada apapun yang kami bicarakan lagi. Bukannya apa-apa... tapi aku memang rasanya tidak kuat lagi untuk bicara apa-apa! Aiyaaa... perutku lapar sekali dan tenggorokanku benar-benar kering! Baru aku ingat, sejak aku dijebloskan ke penjara ini, aku tidak diberi makan sedikitpun oleh nenek sihir tua itu! Ya Tian... aku pasti akan mati kelaparan kalau begini terus...! Huaaa... aku tidak mau keluar dari tempat ini dan menjadi tengkorak!

"Nggg... Lu Xun?" Aku menoleh. "Memangnya aku pingsan berapa lama?"

"Kau pingsan sejak kemarin."

Berarti... dihitung dari sejak hari pertama aku ditangkap...

... aku sudah tidak makan tiga hari?

Ya Tian! Matilah aku! Pantas aku merasa lapar dan haus bukan main! Aiyaaa... bingung aku. Kenapa Lu Xun bisa tenang-tenang saja, ya? Pikir-pikir, bagaimana caranya bisa sampai di penjara ini? Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, di tubuhnya tidak ada luka sedikitpun! Bahkan memar pun tidak ada! Wah, memang apa yang terjadi dengan Lu Xun selama ini? Apa orang-orang itu cuma menjebloskan Lu Xun ke penjara, tetapi tidak berani macam-macam padanya? Kurasa begitu. Penasaran, aku pun menanyakannya. Dengan santai dan sangat enteng, Lu Xun menjelaskan semua hal yang dialaminya. Betapa kagetnya aku saat aku tahu bahwa yang menyebabkan Lu Xun di sini adalah Zhao Yun! Nah, sesudah itu, dia juga mengatakan segala hal tentang Ibusuri memfitnahnya sebagai mata-mata, dan ujung-ujungnya membuatnya sampai di tempat ini.

Aku mangut-mangut mengerti. "Begitu... Tapi ngomong-ngomong, apa kau tidak dicambuki sepertiku? Bahkan dipukul pun tidak?"

Lu Xun menggeleng, yang makin membuatku bingung! "Itulah anehnya. Sejak Ibusuri memperlihatkan keadaanmu padaku, tidak ada yang menyentuhku, menangkapku, apalagi menghentikanku saat aku datang menolongmu. Pokoknya aku cuma dengar pengawal-pengawal Ibusuri berkata tentang jangan membuat aku marah, sesudah itu mereka lari semua." Jelasnya dengan wajah berpikir keras. "Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, ketika menolongmu yang tidak sadarkan diri, aku berkata pada algojo-algojo yang mencambukimu untuk berhenti melakukan itu. Bahkan aku bilang kalau mau, mereka bisa mencambukiku. Anehnya, sesudah itu mereka malah lari..." Seluruh penuturan itu ditutup dengan desahan. "Kenapa, ya? Aneh sekali..."

Aneh sekali? ITU SIH SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ANEH! Lu Xun tidak pernah tahu bahwa kalau dalam saat-saat tertentu, dia bisa membuat semua orang gentar dan tidak berani mendekat padanya! Apalagi kalau sedang marah! Jangankan para algojo dan pengawal, Ibusuri dan Jendral Guan Yu serta Jendral Zhang Fei saja sampai tidak bisa menghentikan dan melawannya! Aku jadi teringat cerita saat Lu Xun begitu marahnya pada Ibusuri yang telah menyakiti Zhou Ying. Sangking takutnya melihat Lu Xun yang marah, Ibusuri terjatuh, diam, dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa. Dulu juga saat pertama kali menghadap Paman Quan, Lu Xun bisa membuat Paman Quan tidak berkutik sangking gentar melihatnya.

... dan ternyata, Lu Xun sendiri tidak sadar tentang hal itu.

"Hei, dengar, ya!" Aku mendengus keras. Lu Xun menoleh memandangku dengan alis terangkat. "Memang benar kalau kau marah, kau tetap tenang! Omonganmu tetap halus dan sopan dan tidak membentak dan tidak kasar dan... dan... dan...!" Aku benar-benar sampai kehabisan kata-kata dibuatnya! Kok bisa-bisanya Lu Xun tidak menyadari hal ini? Gila sekali... "Tapi, kemarahanmu itu luar biasa mengerikan! Kau tidak sadar, ya? Kau itu memang benar punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang mendekat, menyentuh, dan memelukmu! Tapi pada saat yang sama juga punya sesuatu yang bisa membuat orang gentar dan melarikan diri hanya gara-gara memandang matamu! Dan...!"

Aiya...! Perutku sakit sekali! Gawat... aku benar-benar kelaparan setengah mati...!

"Lho? Meimei? Meimei?" Lu Xun dengan panik langsung menghampiriku, kemudian menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Ada apa? Punggungmu sakit lagi?" Tanyanya dengan wajah penuh keprihatinan. Benar-benar kelihatan sekali jiwanya sudah tercerai-berai sangking khawatirnya.

Aku menggeleng lemah. "Bukan... bukan punggung..." Jawabku sambil merintih dan memegangi perutku yang sakit dan mulai berbunyi. "Tapi... aku haus dan lapar sekali... aku sudah tiga hari tidak makan dan minum..."

"APA?" Suara Lu Xun begitu keras dan memekakkan telinga. "Kau... tidak diberi makan minum apapun selama tiga hari?"

"Iya..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Sial... sangking laparnya, aku sampai benar-benar menangis. Aiya... aku ini sanggup menerima cambukan, tapi menahan lapar sedikit saja tidak bisa! Benar-benar aku ini payah sekali...! "Nenek sihir jahat itu... rasanya benar-benar ingin aku mati kelaparan...! Aiya... aku lapar, Lu Xun... benar-benar lapar..." Rintihku. Airmataku mulai mengalir makin deras.

Bodohnya aku... seharusnya aku tidak membuat Lu Xun khawatir! Dengan panik Lu Xun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan ini, kemudian menemukan satu celah kecil yang dialiri air setetes demi setetes. Aliran air itu melewati batu yang sudah berlumut dan pastinya kotor. "Meimei, apa kau bisa minum dari situ?" Tanyanya dengan penuh nada cemas.

"Kau ini bagaimana? Air itu pasti sangat kotor...!" Aku mendesah keras. Airmataku makin lama makin mengalir deras saja. Sebenarnya aku sama sekali tidak mau membuat Lu Xun panik, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar lapar sampai setiap detik aku bisa mati! "Lu Xun... aku lapar... dan haus..." Suaraku diselingi isak tangis, yang membuat Lu Xun putus asa. "Masa aku harus minum airmataku sendiri...?"

Lu Xun menatapku dengan penuh rasa sedih dan putus asa yang mendalam.

Oh iya... pasti dia pun lapar dan haus seperti aku sekarang ini...

Kok bisa-bisanya aku menambah penderitaannya dengan mengeluh dan mengeluh? Aku ini... aku ini benar-benar manja dan bodoh dan keterlaluan sekali, ya?

Sementara aku masih menangis dan merintih, Lu Xun berdiri. Sambil berdiri, dia melakukan sesuatu yang membuatku bingung. Dia menjilati telapak tangannya yang kotor bekas jerami dan tembok batu. Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sembari melihatnya memungut sebuah belati yang tergeletak begitu saja di lantai. Kemungkinan belati itulah yang digunakannya untuk memotong tali yang mengikatku.

"Lu Xun?" Tanyaku bingung. "Kau mau apa?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaanku, Lu Xun mendekatkan mata belati yang tajam itu ke telapak tangannya, kemudian menorehkan belati itu dalam-dalam. Aku begitu terperanjat melihatnya, sampai-sampai hanya bisa bergidik ngeri melihatnya!

Baru sesudah itu dia berbalik dan menghampiriku. "Meimei, kau mungkin mengira aku gila. Tapi... aku benar-benar tidak bisa melihatmu seperti itu..." Sembara berkata demikian, ia berlutut di sebelahku, menyandarkan kepalaku di tangannya yang tidak terluka. Sementara itu, tangannya yang dengan deras mengalirkan darah didekatkan padaku.

Ya Tian... aku... aku sampai kehabisan kata!

"L-lu Xun? Kau menyuruhku meminum darahmu?" Tanyaku dengan mata melebar dan terperanjat. "Bagaimana bisa aku melakukannya? Kau kira aku ini kelelawar?" Namun, meski berkata demikian, aku memang membutuhkan apa saja, apapun itu, untuk setidaknya membasahi tenggorokanku. Tenggorokanku begitu kering, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menelan ludah. Aku juga lapar. Dan lagi... aku baru sadar bahwa karena dua hari berturut-turut dicambuki, aku pasti kehilangan begitu banyak darah...

Lu Xun memandangku dengan wajah putus asa yang sarat kesedihan. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku tidak mungkin bisa melihatmu seperti itu terus..." Ujarnya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. "Sayang kau tidak bisa melihat keadaanmu sendiri, Meimei. Wajahmu begitu pucat pasi. Kau bukan hanya lapar dan haus, kau juga bisa mati sewaktu-waktu karena kehabisan darah!"

Pandanganku terus bergantian antara wajahnya dan tangannya yang terluka itu. Memang aku tidak tahu wajahku sendiri sepucat apa. Tapi aku memang merasa tubuhku lemah sekali, dan kalau memang cara ini akan membuatku membaik, aku akan melakukannya. Perlahan kedua tanganku menggenggam tangannya yang berdarah. "Sebenarnya... aku ingin sekali. Benarkah aku boleh, Lu Xun?" Tanyaku sambil menengadahkan kepala dan menatapnya. Melihat senyum yang lembut dan tulus itu, serta mata emasnya yang memandangku dengan penuh kasih sayang, bagaimana aku bisa tidak makin terharu? Aku bukan manusia jika aku tidak terharu melihatnya!

"T-tapi... bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Kali ini lebih sungguh-sungguh dari sebelumnya. "Kau juga lapar, bukan? Haus, bukan? Kalau aku meminum darahmu... kau akan..."

"Sudahlah, Meimei... jangan dipikirkan." Lu Xun memotong ucapanku. Harusnya tatapannya saja sudah cukup mengutarakan seluruh isi hatinya. "Yang penting kau tidak menangis lagi, ya?"

Aku sambil mengangguk dan menahan airmata yang makin tumpah, mendekatkan tangannya yang terluka ke bibirku. Dari torehan yang dalam itulah, aku menghisap cairan kehidupan yang mengalir di tubuhnya. Cairan yang berwarna merah itu mengalir dari pembuluh-pembuluh di tangannya, bukan untuk kembali ke jantungnya melainkan untuk memberiku kekuatan. Setiap detik, aku merasakan kekuatan yang berpindah dari tubuhnya ke tubuhku. Perlahan-lahan, entah kenapa, aku merasa benar-benar tenang. Airmataku mulai berhenti.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, kubuka mataku dan memperhatikan wajahnya. Tadi wajahnya masih berseri-seri seperti biasanya. Bibirnya berwarna merah muda. Namun perlahan wajahnya pun memucat, kehilangan ronanya yang semula. Matanya sudah setengah terpejam, namun ia masih berusaha membalas tatapanku.

"Lu Xun?"

"Hmmm?"

Aku menatap tangannya yang terluka itu. Darah yang mengalir tidak sederas tadi, meninggalkan garis-garis merah tipis. "Kalau begini... kenapa aku jadi teringat waktu dulu kau menyelamatkanku dari kegelapan, ya?" Aku bergumam pelan. Iya... aku melukai dan menyakitinya seperti itu, sama sekali menyangka kalau sekarang ini darahnya adalah satu-satunya cara bagiku untuk bertahan hidup. "Aku... jahat sekali, ya? Begitu ingin kau terluka... Sementara kau, untuk menyelamatkanku, kau harus menyerahkan seluruh darahmu..."

"Kau ini bicara apa?" Tanya Lu Xun balik dengan suara yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. "Aku... sudah lupa..."

Oh iya... Lu Xun sudah lupa semua itu. Dia tidak mau mengingat semuanya itu. Kurasa... itu kewajibanku untuk tidak mengingatkannya lagi. Aku cuma bisa mengangguk, sebelum mendekatkan kembali tangannya ke mulutku. Dia benar-benar tidak pernah tanggung-tanggung untukku. Luka sedalam ini, mengalirkan darah begitu banyak. Apa dia tidak peduli kalau nanti malah dia sendiri yang akan mati?

Lu Xun ini... kenapa kalau untukku dia sampai habis-habisan begini?

"Lu Xun?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Lu Xun?" Kali ini aku menoleh. Betapa kagetnya aku menemukannya sudah menyandarkan tubuhnya pada tembok! Wajahnya benar-benar pucat dan bibirnya membiru. Peluh membasahi dahi dan pipinya. Nafasnya menjadi tidak beraturan dan lemah. Kali ini, akulah yang panik! "Lu Xun! Ya Tian! Apa aku lagi-lagi membuatmu celaka?" Kutatap sekilas tangannya yang terluka. Darah sudah tidak keluar lagi. Tangannya menjadi lebih dingin dari sebelumnya.

Lu Xun menggeleng pelan. "Aku tidak apa-apa, Meimei..." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum meyakinkan.

"Kau juga pasti haus! Sekarang... sekarang gantian kau yang minum darahku, ya?" Tanyaku dengan panik bukan buatan. Namun dengan tegas Lu Xun menggeleng, mencegahku dari mengambil belati dan melukai tanganku sendiri. Akhirnya, yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk di sampingnya. Kurobek lengan dari baju yang kukenakan, kemudian mengikatkannya di tangan Lu Xun yang terluka.

Namun aku masih memeluk lengannya erat-erat. Ya Tian... benar-benar apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun untukku sangat luar biasa di luar pikiran...

Beberapa saat lamanya berlalu, lagi-lagi dengan keheningan di antara kami. Saat tadi aku kelaparan dan kehausan bukan main, aku terus-terusan ingin bicara. Tapi saat sekarang haus dan laparku sudah hilang, aku malah tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Mungkin... lebih baik begitu. Kelihatannya Lu Xun juga lebih ingin diam daripada berbicara.

Sesudah waktu yang agak lama, aku mendengar suara-suara derap langkah kaki yang begitu cepat ke arah ruangan ini. Tentu saja aku takut! Saat itu juga pengangan tanganku padanya bertambah erat. Lu Xun sendiri langsung memelukku. Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan orang-orang itu datang lagi dan kali ini benar-benar akan menghabisi kami berdua...! Ketakutanku makin bertambah saat suara derap kaki itu akhirnya berhenti di depan pintu.

Sebentar lagi mereka akan masuk...!

Anehnya, bukan pintu itu yang terbuka. Pada pintu tersebut diberi lubang sebesar kepala manusia yang bisa dibuka tutup. Bukan pintu, melainkan hanya lubang itulah yang terbuka.

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Lu Xun! Kau ada di sini?"

Itu... itu suara Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei!

Tanpa menunggu disuruh dua kali, aku dan Lu Xun langsung berdiri dan kemudian menghambur ke pintu. Pintu itu terkunci sehingga aku dan Lu Xun tidak bisa keluar. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei juga hanya bisa melihat kami dari lubang tersebut. Saat melihat kami, mereka langsung menghela nafas lega, tetapi juga terperanjat melihat keadaan kami.

"Ya Tian! Kami khawatir sampai setiap saat akan mati saja!" Seru Jiang Wei dengan nada lega luar biasa.

"Yangmei! Rupanya kau pun dijebloskan ke penjara?" Tanya Yan Lu terkejut. Lho? Jadi selama ini dia tidak tahu? Kupikir dia pasti tahu!

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Dan bukan hanya aku! Zhou Ying juga..." Oh iya! Bagaimana dengan Zhou Ying? Apa keadaannya baik-baik saja? Sejak kemarin pagi, aku tidak bertemu dengannya! Ya Tian! Bagaimana aku bisa melupakannya begitu saja? "Yan Lu! Yan Lu! Zhou Ying juga dijebloskan di penjara ini! Tolong lihatkan keadaannya untukku! Jangan sampai ada apa-apa dengannya! Jangan sampai Ibusuri bajingan itu membunuhnya!"

Yan Lu menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menenangkanku dengan jawabannya. "Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Yangmei! Zhou Ying baik-baik saja, malah dia yang tadi memberitahu kami bahwa kau ada di ruang interogasi ini." Jelasnya dengan sabar. "Justru dia yang sangat mengkhawatirkanmu! Katanya, dia hanya diancam dengan _zanzhi_ saja. Tapi kau bahkan sampai dicambuki! Ya Tian! Yangmei, aku kira kau sudah mati! Pencambukan itu sebenarnya hanya untuk laki-laki saja!"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak mungkin mati semudah itu!" Balasku dengan sewot. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana kalian berdua bisa tiba di sini?"

Mereka berdua pun menceritakannya. Sesudah keluar dari Istana Cheng Du, mereka langsung memacu kuda mereka ke tempat ini. Sampai di sini, mereka melakukan tindakan yang cukup membuatku kaget. Jiang Wei menyuap seorang penjaga yang pada akhirnya bersedia diminta mengantar mereka pada Lu Xun. Di tengah perjalanan, mereka bertemu dengan Zhou Ying. Barulah akhirnya Yan Lu tahu bahwa aku dan Zhou Ying yang menghilang tiba-tiba juga sama-sama dijebloskan ke penjara, dan sekarang bersama dengan Lu Xun.

Sesudah mendengar cerita panjang mereka, Lu Xun mengangguk mengerti. "Oh iya, ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Zhao Yun? Apa dia sudah kembali ke _Wenchangdian_? Dan apakah dia baik-baik saja?" Tanyanya dengan nada cemas.

Jangankan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang sudah bertemu Zhao Yun. Aku yang hanya mendengar saja sampai tidak bisa berkata apa-apa! Lu Xun ini bagaimana? Zhao Yun-lah yang menyebabkan semua ini, tetapi dia masih mencemaskan keadaannya? Yang benar saja! Tidak heran Jiang Wei sampai kelihatan kesal bukan main. Yan Lu segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, tentunya sesudah menjawab sesuatu yang malah membuat Lu Xun tidak puas.

"Hal itu tidak perlu dipikirkan sekarang, Lu Xun! Tenang saja!" Jawab Yan Lu, kali ini berusaha menenangkan Lu Xun. Kalau boleh, rasanya ingin kujitak kepala Lu Xun. Dia ini keadaannya jauh lebih genting daripada Zhao Yun. Tapi kenapa masih bingung memikirkan Zhao Yun saja? "Ngomong-ngomong, kami datang ingin memberikan sesuatu padamu, Lu Xun. Sebenarnya bukan memberikan, sih... hanya menyerahkan apa yang harusnya menjadi milikmu."

"Betul!" Celetuk Jiang Wei sebelum menunjukkan sesuatu pada kami dari lubang tersebut. Tiga buah lempeng emas berukir sembilan ekor naga yang indah! Aku belum pernah melihat benda itu sebelumnya! Saat aku akan bertanya pada Lu Xun benda apa itu, kulihat wajah Lu Xun yang terkejut bukan buatan. "Ini adalah lempeng emas pembebas hukuman dari Kaisar Liu Bei! Kalau kau gunakan benda ini, kau akan terbebas dari penjara!"

Wah! Benarkah? Horeee! Aku tidak tahu kalau selama ini Lu Xun punya benda seperti itu! Ternyata di Shu ini ada benda yang bisa membebaskan hukuman begitu, ya? Dan Lu Xun punya! Tidak hanya satu tapi tiga! Luar biasa sekali!

Tapi...

Lu Xun malah menggeleng.

"Aku tidak butuh benda itu sekarang." Jawabnya, yang seketika membuat kami semua terhenyak dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. "Jiang Wei, aku titipkan benda itu padamu. Tolong jaga baik-baik dan jangan digunakan dulu." Pintanya.

Jiang Wei hanya menggeleng pelan, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Sepertinya benar-benar butuh waktu baginya untuk menyerap kata-kata Lu Xun. "T-tapi...!" Bantahnya pada akhirnya, sesudah keheningan yang sangat lama. Terlihat sekali kalau ia benar-benar tidak terima dengan jawaban Lu Xun. Jujur saja, aku juga tidak terima. "Kenapa? Kau benar-benar membutuhkannya, Lu Xun! Kalau ada benda ini, kau bisa bebas!"

Tapi Lu Xun masih menggeleng. Sepertinya sudah teguh pada pendiriannya. "Jiang Wei, benda itu akan kupakai untuk sesuatu yang lebih penting." Ujarnya dengan nada penuh misteri. Aku sendiri tidak tahu maksudnya apa. "Jadi aku mohon, jangan gunakan benda itu dengan sembarangan."

"Tidak bisa!" Sekali lagi Jiang Wei membantah dengan sengit. "Lu Xun! Kau benar-benar butuh ini sekarang! Kalau tidak...!"

Kata-kata Jiang Wei terhenti. Aku tahu kenapa. Tatapan mata Lu Xun pada Jiang Wei berubah. Tatapan matanya menjadi tajam dan tegas, sampai-sampai membuat Jiang Wei tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi sangking gentar. Lu Xun hanya berdiri dan diam tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, tetapi itu saja sudah cukup mendiamkan Jiang Wei. Lu Xun tidak pernah sadar bahwa dengan tatapan matanya saja, ia sudah bisa mengubah emosi orang.

"Jiang Wei." Ujar Lu Xun. Kali ini dengan suara yang pelan tetapi tegas. "Aku adalah pemilik sah dari benda itu dan aku tahu kapan harus menggunakannya." Suara Lu Xun bukan main tegasnya, sampai-sampai kami yang mendengar hanya bisa menelan ludah saja. "Aku menitipkan benda itu padamu bukan untuk kau pakai seenaknya." Dengan satu desahan, ia mengakhiri kata-katanya.

Tatapan mata Jiang Wei jatuh. Bukan main kesalnya ia mendengar kata-kata itu, tetapi juga tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Omongan Lu Xun memang benar. Kalau tiga lempeng emas itu adalah miliknya, maka Jiang Wei tidak boleh seenaknya menggunakannya, bukan?

Dengan satu dengusan kesal, Jiang Wei berujar. "Kau ini... kenapa begitu sulit dimengerti?" Keluhnya dengan suara nyaris membentak. Lu Xun hanya menatapnya lurus saja dengan tatapan mengamati. "Apa memang ini yang sejak awal kau harapkan? Kau bisa melawan saat Zhao Yun akan menangkapmu, tetapi kenapa diam saja? Kau itu Phoenix, Lu Xun!" Serunya keras. Lagi-lagi Lu Xun hanya diam saja. Aku pun hanya bisa memandang dua orang ini tanpa tahu harus berbuat apa. "Atau, kalaupun misalnya kau tidak mau melawan, kau bisa lari saja, bukan? Bahkan sebelum pergi berburu, kau tahu Zhao Yun akan menangkapmu! Kenapa kau masih menerima ajakannya?"

Tapi Lu Xun tetap diam, seperti sebelumnya. Mulutnya tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

Inilah yang dalam sekejap membuat Jiang Wei gusar dan berang bukan buatan! Kalau pintu itu tidak terkunci, Jiang Wei pasti sudah akan membantingnya, kemudian menyerang Lu Xun. "Kenapa diam saja? Apa kau tuli, Lu Xun?" Teriaknya dengan suara keras. Jiang Wei... benar-benar marah besar...! Dengan takut-takut aku merapat pada Lu Xun, kemudian memeluk lengannya. "Jawab aku! Jangan hanya diam saja! Kau...!"

"Jiang Wei! Sudah hentikan!" Kali ini, Yan Lu-lah yang bersuara dengan keras menyetak Jiang Wei. Ditariknya bahu Jiang Wei supaya memandangnya lurus-lurus. "Apa kau sudah lupa apa yang pernah Lu Xun katakan pada kita setahun yang lalu, saat kita pulang ke Cheng Du? Yang namanya perang itu saling melemparkan beban kebencian, kesombongan, kemarahan, dendam, dan ambisi pada orang lain! Dengar, kalau Lu Xun melawan, itu tandanya dia melemparkan beban itu pada Zhao Yun, pada _Lao Zucong_, dan pada seluruh komplotannya! Yang namanya permusuhan tidak akan terhindarkan lagi!" Tuturnya dengan emosi membara. "Tapi kalau Lu Xun melarikan diri, itu pun sama dengan mengalihkan beban itu pada orang lain! Kau pikir siapa yang akan menanggung beban itu kalau sampai Lu Xun lari? Prajurit-prajurit kita sendiri, bahkan mungkin Zhao Yun, dan pastinya Yangmei serta Zhou Ying! Mereka semua jadi sasaran kebencian _Lao Zucong_ dan yang lainnya!"

Mendengar seluruh penuturan panjang itu, akhirnya Jiang Wei benar-benar paham. Perlahan ia mengalihkan pandangannya pada Lu Xun, tetapi kali ini dengan wajah penuh rasa tidak percaya dan tidak habis pikir. "Benarkah itu, Lu Xun...?" Sambil menggeleng pelan ia bertanya. "Jadi... kau..."

Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Aku, dan juga pastinya Lu Xun, sudah pernah memberitahu hal ini padanya.

Lu Xun menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Matanya terpejam sembari ia mengangguk perlahan. "Iya..." Tangannya sekarang berada di dadanya. Mata emasnya terbuka, menatap Jiang Wei dengan tatapan sayu yang penuh dengan ketulusan. "Aku akan memikul beban itu sendiri."

Tempat ini menjadi begitu hening sekarang. Semuanya tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Itu..." Suara Yan Lu memecah keheningan. "...supaya perang bisa berakhir dan kedamaian bisa ada, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya. "Mungkin kau tidak mengerti sekarang. Tapi, suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu..."

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan untuk beberapa saat. Mereka kembali memandang kami, kali ini dengan senyuman. Jiang Wei menyimpan kembali tiga lempeng emas itu. "Baiklah." Katanya. "Terserah kau saja. Aku percaya kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan."

Dengan begitu, kami saling mengucapkan salam perpisahan, dan lantas mereka berdua pergi dari tempat ini.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"APA? Kau ingin membunuhnya diam-diam? Ketika dia dalam penjara?"

Hari ini lagi-lagi aku dipanggil oleh nenek tua busuk itu ke _Luolangong_. Dan rencana yang diberitahukannya padaku sama busuknya dengan dia.

"Benar! Aku gagal meyakinkan Liu Bei untuk menghukum matinya karena masih belum ada cukup bukti untuk menyatakan dia memang mata-mata Wu! Jadi, aku ingin dia disiksa sampai mati! Jika dia mati di tempat itu, aku bisa membuat alasan bahwa dia terbunuh karena kecelakaan saat menginterogasinya!" Seru _Lao Zucong_ dengan lantang dan penuh rasa dendam serta dengki. Wajahnya menyiratkan kebencian yang sangat mendalam... pada orang yang sebenarnya tidak bersalah apa-apa itu!

Sungguh. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang membuatnya sebenci ini pada Lu Xun!

"Hmph! Lalu, untuk apa memanggilku?" Balasku seraya berbalik. Aku tidak ingin terlibat lagi dengannya! Aku tidak mau dibodohi oleh penipu tua ini untuk kedua kalinya! "Aku sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, aku menghentakkan kakiku, hendak keluar dari _Luolangong_. Namun betapa kaget dan marahnya aku melihat beberapa orang pengawal sudah berjejer di depan pintu _Luolangong_, tidak mengizinkanku untuk keluar!

"Sudah seminggu lebih Lu Xun berada di penjara." Nenek tua bangka itu berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian mulai menjelaskan. Kertakan giginya membuat siapapun tahu bahwa dia begitu marah dan dendam pada Lu Xun, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun. "Tetapi seperti yang kau tahu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menyentuhnya! Bahkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei sekalipun! Jangankan menyiksa, bahkan untuk mendekat saja sudah ketakutan bukan main! Mereka takut jangan-jangan dia akan melawan dan memusnahkan mereka semua dengan kekuatannya!" Tuturnya dengan penuh amarah sambil menggebrak meja di depannya. Melihat nenek busuk itu marah seperti ini dan tidak dapat menyentuh Lu Xun barang sehelai rambutpun, aku merasa ada sedikit kepuasan di batinku.

Namun hanya sedikit saja. Sisanya... entah kenapa malah membuatku terasa takut.

Kenapa aku justru merasa takut? Bukankah harusnya aku senang?

Tidak... aku takut mendengar kabar itu. Aku takut suatu saat Lu Xun akan meloloskan diri dari penjara! Kalau sesudah itu dia bertemu denganku, entah karena ingin membunuhku atau telah memaafkanku, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

"Lalu?" Kali ini aku berbalik. Mataku masih menatap tajam. Suaraku rendah dan dingin. "Apa yang membuatmu merasa aku bisa membantu?"

"Karena kau adalah temannya, Jendral Zhao Yun! Dia tidak mungkin akan melawan jika itu kau!" Seruan _Lao Zucong_, diikuti tudingan tangannya, membuatku terkesiap. Jadi dia meresikokan aku yang terkena segala akibat dari rencananya? Dan dia berkata aku tidak perlu takut karena aku temannya? Dan dengan begitu Lu Xun tidak akan melawan? Keterlaluan...! Jahanam benar makhluk ini!

Baru saja aku akan membentak! Baru saja aku akan menerjang dan membunuhnya dengan tombakku! Tetapi makhluk busuk itu sudah melanjutkan kata-kata terlebih dahulu. Kali ini kata-kata yang membuatku tidak bisa berkutik lagi. Karena aku tahu itu benar.

"...Dan lagi, kau tidak punya pilihan."

"APA!"

Jawaban _Lao Zucong_ terdengar menusuk bagaikan belati dihujamkan padaku. Namun pada saat yang sama bagaikan air menyiramiku. "Cepat lambat, temanmu itu akan mati!" Serunya sambil tersenyum menang. Sumpah! Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana sebenarnya perasaanku pada Lu Xun sekarang! Di satu sisi, aku merasa bersalah sampai kalau bisa aku mati saja di depan matanya, baru dengan begitu rasa bersalahku akan hilang! Tapi di sisi lain, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya! Sementara aku masih dalam kebimbanganku sendiri, _Lao Zucong_ sudah melanjutkan. "Kalau sudah begitu, bukankah kau hanya bisa kembali ke Shu? Kau sudah tidak ada tempat untuk lari lagi! Kalau sampai kau menentang, pada siapa kau akan pergi? Jadi, mengabdilah pada Shu dengan sepenuh hatimu mulai sekarang!"

Aku menelan ludah. Kata-katanya itu benar-benar tepat sekali. Perintah ini... apakah aku bisa menolaknya? Kalau sejak awal bajingan tua ini bisa mengancamku dengan mengusirku dari Shu, kenapa sekarang tidak? Kekuasaan _Lao Zucong_ sebagai ibusuri sangat besar! Ditambah lagi, aku sadar benar Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sudah begitu marah dan kehilangan kepercayaan padaku, karena aku telah memberatkan tuduhan bahwa Lu Xun adalah mata-mata Wu! Kalau sampai _Lao Zucong_ memutuskan untuk mengusirku, tidak ada yang bisa mempertahankan kedudukanku di sini!

Aku benar-benar terjebak! Saat itu aku masih punya Lu Xun yang bisa kugantungkan. Namun sekarang... dengan Lu Xun tidak ada... apalagi yang bisa kulakukan selain terus menurutinya?

Ya Tian... apa lagi yang akan menungguku? Dan yang lebih mengerikan, apalagi yang akan menunggu Lu Xun?

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu tanpa imbalan. Sesudah ini, aku berjanji akan memberimu harta kerajaan." Ujar _Lao Zucong_ sambil duduk kembali di kursinya. Harta kerajaan? Apa itu sesuatu yang pantas untuk dikejar?

Tapi memangnya aku punya hal yang lain yang lebih berharga untuk dikejar? Aku sudah kehilangan Lu Xun, sudah kehilangan Zhou Ying, sudah kehilangan semua teman-temanku, kehilangan kepercayaan dari Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang karena kebodohanku sendiri. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kukejar! Semua harapanku sudah hancur seperti duniaku sekarang! Sial...! Kenapa aku bisa sampai menjadi manusia rendah yang mengejar kehormatan dan harta kekayaan seperti ini?

Sambil mendesis kesal, aku memejamkan mata. Meski dalam hatiku berkecamuk berbagai perasaan, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengangguk.

_Lao Zucong_ mengangguk. Kelihatan puas melihat persetujuanku. "Dan kau tidak perlu khawatir!" Imbuhnya lagi. "Kau bisa memakai topeng dan pakaian hitam milik para algojo yang tugasnya mencambuki! Dengan begitu, Lu Xun tidak akan tahu siapa kau sebenarnya!"

Mungkin memang itulah yang kubutuhkan. Aku tidak mau Lu Xun melihatku lagi! Manusia rendah sepertiku... kenapa dia selalu memberikan tatapan yang memaafkan itu padaku? Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya!

Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini. Yang pasti, aku hanya melakukan apa yang disuruh nenek busuk ini saja.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku baru tahu bahwa ada tempat seperti ini di penjara Cheng Du.

Ruangan tempatku berdiri sekarang pasti sudah didesain dengan sangat jenius... dan gila. Ruangan ini berada di lantai terbawah dari gedung penjara, jelas terletak di bawah tanah. Namun ruangan ini luar biasa tingginya dan luasnya, sampai-sampai menimbulkan suasana begitu mencekam, menyadari betapa kecilnya tubuh manusia di dalam ruangan ini. Hanya sebuah lentera kecil yang tergantung di langit-langit-lah yang menjadi penerang. Tempat ini dipenuhi dengan hawa yang begitu menakutkan. Dinding-dinding batu dirancang sedemikian hingga tidak ada sedikitpun suara dari luar dapat masuk ke dalam. Suara apapun yang berada di dalam sini akan langsung terpantul-pantul, menyebabkan gema yang menimbulkan kengerian. Seperti penjara pada umumnya, lantai ditutupi dengan jerami-jerami yang kasar dan tajam seperti jarum. Hanya berada di dalam tempat ini saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding.

Di tempat inilah aku menunggu. Aku sudah mengenakan baju yang sama dengan algojo-algojo yang biasanya bertugas. Pakaian tertutup berwarna hitam dari atas sampai ke bawah. Dan yang terpenting, aku tidak lupa memakai penutup kepala berwarna hitam agar wajahku tak terlihat. Namun tetap saja, bagiku ini tidak cukup tertutup. Lu Xun masih bisa melihat mataku.

Aku tahu. Harusnya aku tidak berada di sini.

Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku, aku berharap ini akan cepat disudahi. Tapi pada saat yang sama aku pun berharap agar mereka jangan datang untuk selamanya.

Namun tepat sesudah pikiran itu terlintas di kepalaku, pintu ruang penyiksaan ini berderit. Pintu itu terbuka.

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei mencekal lengan seseorang. Tak perlu diragukan lagi, orang itu adalah Lu Xun. Rupanya benar kata bajingan tua itu. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak terluka barang sedikitpun. Tidak ada yang berani melukainya. Dia masih sama seperti terakhir kali aku melihatnya, kecuali bahwa sekarang dia tidak lagi mengenakan pakaiannya yang biasa.

Oleh dua jendral itu, ia dilemparkan begitu saja. Pakaian tahanan yang melekat di tubuhnya dilepaskan secara paksa, hingga ia hanya mengenakan celana yang panjangnya bahkan tidak sampai selututnya, sebuah penampilan yang benar-benar sesuai dengan tanda di balik punggungnya itu. Ditambah lagi, dia hanya diam saja, tidak mencoba melawan atau memberontak.

Namun kekagetanku tidak hanya sampai di sini.

"_Lao Zucong_! Kumohon hentikan!" Itu... itu suara Jiang Wei! "_Lao Zucong_! Tidakkah anda takut akan menerima hukuman langit? Lu Xun adalah Phoenix!"

Di belakang kedua jendral itu adalah nenek tua brengsek. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu berada masing-masing di sebelahnya, berusaha untuk menghentikan namun hanya masuk ke telinga yang tuli saja. _Lao Zucong_ tidak sedikitpun menganggap keduanya, bahkan untuk sekedar menoleh atau melirik saja tidak! Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu berdua terlihat begitu putus asa. Ya Tian! Bagaimana mereka bisa sampai ada di sini?

"_Lao Zucong_! Jangan...!" Bahkan kali ini Yan Lu sampai jatuh berlutut dan menggenggam tangan neneknya erat-erat. Dari suaranya yang parau, aku tahu tangis Yan Lu sudah pecah sedari tadi. "_Lao Zucong_, Lu Xun tidak punya kesalahan apapun! Kumohon jangan mencemarkan nama Shu dan mendatangkan malapetaka dengan menghukum orang yang tidak bersalah...!" Sia-sia saja. Semua seruan itu hanya dikumandangkan, untuk pada akhirnya jatuh di lantai.

Seolah semua itu belum cukup untuk membuatku kaget, dua orang algojo berpakaian sama sepertiku menyeret dua orang gadis, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yangmei dan Zhou Ying! Ya Tian...! Keterlaluan...! Bahkan manusia busuk itu ingin penyiksaan ini dilihat oleh kedua gadis itu juga! Apa yang ada di kepalanya? Kenapa manusia sejahat ini bisa hidup di dunia? Jahanam...! Aku... aku sama sekali tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menghentikan ini! Kenapa?

Yangmei terperanjat, wajahnya dipenuhi dengan teror yang hebat saat melihat kekasihnya yang sedang tergeletak di lantai. "Lu Xun!" Jeritnya pilu sembari tubuhnya dijatuhkan oleh algojo yang menyeretnya. Jeritan itu dengan segera memenuhi ruangan ini, menggema tanpa henti. "Lu Xun! C-cepat pergi...! Mereka... mereka akan membunuhmu!" Raungnya dalam ketakutan yang hebat. Airmatanya sudah mengalir tanpa henti membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Sungguh... berbeda sekali dengan Lu Xun yang masih tetap tenang.

Zhou Ying terlihat panik, seperti orang sudah tak waras lagi. Aku sadar, begitu aku memutuskan untuk membuang Lu Xun, aku juga sudah membuang Zhou Ying jauh-jauh dari batinku. "_Lao Zucong_...!" Zhou Ying berusaha mendekati nenek tua itu dengan posisi tetap berlutut. Ia menangis sambil menggenggam ujung baju _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_...! Tolong jangan berbuat seperti ini pada Lu Xun! Dia... dia adalah teman kami semua...!" Permintaan itu hanya membuatnya menerima sebuah tendangan dari nenek busuk itu.

Benar-benar kekalutan yang mengerikan. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei berseru memohon agar ini semua berhenti. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying menjerit dan menangis begitu keras saat melihat kedua algojo yang tadi menyeret mereka, sekarang menyeret Lu Xun mendekatiku. _Lao Zucong_ sendiri masih mengertakkan gigi, wajah tuanya terlihat begitu mengerikan dipenuhi dendam dan rasa dengki. Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei mengangguk dan tersenyum puas.

"Berdiri!" Bentak Jendral Zhang Fei sesudah Lu Xun dijatuhkan. Rupanya benar kata _Lao Zucong_. Bahkan kedua jendral ini pun tidak berani pada Lu Xun, hanya berani memerintah saja tetapi takut kalau harus melukainya.

Di ruangan ini, hanya Lu Xun satu-satunya yang tenang. Dia berdiri menuruti perintah Jendral Zhang Fei. Dari belakangnya sini, aku tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Tetapi yang aku tahu pasti dia terlihat begitu tenang! Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi dia seolah tidak tahu apa yang akan dia alami! Aku? Awalnya aku tenang! Tetapi begitu melihat Lu Xun dan bagaimana ia diperlakukan dengan kasar begitu, jantungku berdengup kencang dipenuhi ketakutan.

Jadi... inikah buah dari perbuatanku padanya?

Lu Xun berdiri membelakangiku, dan sebaliknya menghadap ke orang-orang yang melihatnya dengan berbagai ekspresi berbeda itu.

Dua orang algojo, masing-masing memegang kedua tangan Lu Xun dan merentangkannya. Lu Xun hanya membiarkan saja dua orang algojo itu memegangi tangannya dengan kuat, seolah-olah dapat menghancurkan tulangnya.

_Lao Zucong_ maju. Gila... bahkan dia sendiri tidak berani kepada Lu Xun! Yang nenek tua itu lakukan hanya menudingnya saja. "Cambuk dia!"

Akhirnya tiba saat-saat mengerikan dimana aku harus melakukan ini. Dari seluruh waktu yang ada di hidupku, inilah saat-saat yang paling rendah dan paling gelap. Tidak pada saat ayahku membunuh _niang_, tidak pada saat aku dikurung dan disiksa oleh ayahku, tidak pada saat aku melarikan diri bersama _jiejie_ dan pada akhirnya _jiejie_ meninggalkanku. Bukan itu semua. Inilah yang paling mengerikan. Detik terendah dalam hidupku dimana aku merasa sudah tidak bisa kembali lagi.

Kupandangi cambuk yang ada di tanganku. Cambuk Sembilan Naga. Cambuk ini bukan cambuk untuk menyiksa, tapi untuk membunuh perlahan. Cambuk berujung sembilan, yang katanya setiap ujungnya terasa seperti gigi-gigi naga. Yang kudengar adalah, orang yang terkena cambuk ini, dagingnya akan terasa tercabik bagai diterkam oleh naga. Sembilan naga... lambang Kaisar... Kenapa sekarang berwujud alat pembunuh yang begini mengerikan? Dan jika cambuk ini mengenai seorang penjahat yang mengerikan, yang kejahatannya sudah setinggi Gunung Taishan, mungkin masih masuk akal.

Namun saat menatap ke depan, aku melihat kenyataan yang sesungguhnya. Yang punggungnya telanjang menunggu cambuk itu untuk mencabitnya bukanlah seorang penjahat. Dia itu Phoenix! Dan jika masih kurang, dia itu sahabatku... sahabatku sendiri... sahabat yang terbaik yang aku punya...

Tidak...! Aku sudah terlanjut mengambil jalan ini! Sudah tidak ada jalan untuk kembali lagi! Sebagai tambahan, aku sudah memutuskan untuk melupakan Lu Xun, melupakan segalanya tentang dia! Iya! Yang di depanku ini bukan Phoenix! Bukan sahabatku! Bukan siapapun!

Lihat tanda di punggungnya itu! Dia cuma seorang budak yang memberontak dan melarikan diri! Dan lihat tubuhnya yang nyaris telanjang itu! Dia cuma binatang liar yang diburu! Kalau sekarang dia ada di sini, itu tandanya dia berhadapan dengan kematiannya sendiri!

Aku maju, sampai berada di jarak yang tepat untuk memecut tubuhnya. Kugenggam gagang cambuk ini kuat-kuat, kemudian kuangkat tinggi.

"JANGAAAN...!"

Yangmei menjerit dengan begitu keras dengan tangan terulur, berusaha menggapai Lu Xun namun tak sanggup. Tapi aku tidak peduli dengan teriakan itu. Ini adalah tugasku! Tidak peduli siapapun dia, aku harus melakukan apa yang menjadi kewajibanku! Kuayunkan cambuk itu ke tubuh di hadapanku.

Lalu aku mendengarnya, untuk yang pertama kali di dalam hidupku.

Lu Xun berteriak kesakitan dengan suara yang begitu nyaring. Kepalanya menengadah, seolah berseru pada langit. Suaranya pecah. Suara sarat kesakitan dan penderitaan dari Phoenix, suara yang dapat membuat seisi alam menangisinya dan meraung pilu. Sungguh, baru kali ini aku mendengarnya. Biasanya, dalam kesakitan seperti apapun, Lu Xun hanya akan menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibirnya, atau merintih, atau paling jauh mengaduh.

Tapi kali ini dia menjerit kesakitan. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah karena begitu menyakitkannya cambuk ini?

Suaranya terdengar begitu panjang, terpantul-pantul dan menggema di ruangan yang sangat mengerikan ini.

Selama gema jeritan itu terpantul-pantul, waktu seolah berhenti berjalan. Semua mata memandang dengan tatapan kosong, penuh kengerian dan ketakutan yang sama. Dari belakang sini, aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya yang menahan rasa sakit luar biasa, dan aku yakin bahwa kesakitan yang tersirat di wajahnya adalah apa yang membuat mereka makin bergidik ngeri.

Aku, dengan sepenuh keberadaan diriku, berterima kasih setidak-tidaknya aku tidak perlu melihat wajahnya.

Namun aku juga menjadi satu-satunya orang yang dapat melihat punggungnya. Cambukan itu meninggalkan bekas yang mengerikan di punggungnya. Memang benar kalimat itu, bahwa orang yang terkena cambuk ini dagingnya akan tercabik bagai diterkam oleh naga.

Kepala Lu Xun jatuh tertunduk. Tanganku juga untuk sesaat terkulai di sisi tubuhku. Ya Tian... itu baru satu cambukan. Aku harus menyelesaikan lima puluh. Masih ada empat puluh sembilan cambukan lagi. Akankah aku bisa melakukan tugasku sampai selesai? Sungguh, aku berharap Lu Xun akan pingsan, atau mati, sebelum lima puluh cambukan itu selesai. Tidak pernah sekalipun aku menghukum orang dengan cara kejam seperti ini! Dan sekarang... aku melakukannya untuk pertama kalinya... pada sahabatku sendiri?

Ini... bukan mimpi?

Bukan. Ini bukan mimpi. Untuk setiap cambukan yang mencabit tubuhnya, darah membasahi cemeti di tanganku ini. Dan darah ini sungguhan, sama sekali bukan bagian dari mimpi buruk. Namun satu hal yang kusyukuri adalah, dia tidak menjerit seperti tadi. Bahkan bersuara saja tidak. Ada satu bagian dalam diriku yang berharap, dia sudah mati pada cambukan pertama agar tidak perlu merasakan kesakitan ini lagi. Tapi itu terlalu jahat. Dan terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan.

Tanganku baru saja mengayunkan cambuk ini sepuluh kali, tetapi sudah pegal bukan main seolah telah mengayunkannya seribu kali. Tanda di punggung Lu Xun sudah nyaris tidak kelihatan lagi, entah karena terkena sambaran cemeti ini, atau karena tertutup darahnya yang mengalir. Kedua telapak kakinya sudah tidak menopang beban tubuhnya lagi. Yang menyangga tubuhnya adalah kedua orang algojo yang sedari tadi menggenggam erat tangannya.

Meski wajah mereka tidak terlihat di balik penutup kepala itu, aku tahu mereka ketakutan. Mereka gemetaran melihat keadaan orang yang mereka pegangi dengan erat. "T-tidak... tidak bisa jadi...!" Salah satu berseru ketakutan, kemudian melemparkan pandangan yang sama pada rekannya. "P-phoenix ini...! K-kita... kita berdua...! Kita berdua... akan celaka...!"

"Kita harus pergi...!" Balas yang satunya. "Aku... aku tidak mau mati... oleh murka Phoenix...!"

Sebelum kedua algojo itu pergi, aku melayangkan cambuk sekali lagi ke tubuh Lu Xun. Kedua algojo itu bergidik ngeri, sudah siap akan melepaskan tangan yang mereka genggam.

Namun sepasang tangan yang terkulai lemah itu perlahan bergerak. Telapak tangan Lu Xun yang bergetar hebat berusaha menggapai tangan kedua algojo tersebut.

"J-jangan..." Pintanya. Suara Lu Xun yang kering, sember, dan lemah itu mengejutkan keduanya. Hanya untuk menggerakkan kepala saja, kelihatannya ia sudah menahan sakit luar biasa. Sepasang matanya menatap kedua algojo itu bergantian. "Jangan takut... kepadaku. L-lakukan saja... tugas... kalian..." Suaranya terdengar hanya seperti bisikan. Namun suara yang lemah itu, entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, membuat kedua algojo itu mengurungkan niatnya. Mungkin perasaan mereka berdua sama sepertiku sekarang. Merasa bersalah, tetapi tetap dipaksa menghukum seseorang yang bersih dari kejahatan.

Sumpah. Apa yang membuatnya masih bisa berkata begitu pada para algojo tersebut? Apa dia hanya sekedar sok kuat saja mengatakannya? Atau karena dia memikirkan nasib kedua orang itu jika sampai tidak melakukan tugasnya?

Kenapa masih memikirkan orang lain? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau saat ini dia cukup memikirkan diri sendiri?

Tapi aku tidak mau membiarkan pertanyaan-pertanyaan ini menggerayangi pikiranku. Aku harus berjuang mati-matian tidak tahu apa-apa, dan tidak peduli apa-apa. Bukan hanya agar pekerjaan ini dapat kuselesaikan, tetapi juga supaya tidak ada seorang pun yang sadar siapa aku sebenarnya.

Sepuluh cambukan berikutnya berlalu. Aku benar-benar ingin meletakkan cambuk ini, kemudian maju ke hadapan Lu Xun dan melihat seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Wajah apa yang ditunjukkan oleh Lu Xun yang sampai membuat Yangmei menjerit dan terisak-isak begitu keras, sampai-sampai hanya bisa ditenangkan oleh Zhou Ying yang memeluknya erat-erat? Satu-satunya yang terduduk di lantai tanpa daya hanyalah kedua gadis itu, yang dipaksa melihat ini.

"Lu Xun...!" Yangmei perlahan melepaskan pelukan Zhou Ying. Dalam keadaan terduduk dengan kaki tertekuk, ia berusaha beringsut-ingsut mendekati kekasihnya. Gadis itu berjuang untuk berlutut, kemudian menengadahkan wajahnya yang penuh airmata kepedihan itu. Tangan kirinya terulur, menggapai pipi Lu Xun. Apa Yangmei tidak tahu? Tangisannya itu hanya akan membuat Lu Xun makin sedih, makin terluka, dan bisa hancur kapanpun.

Namun yang dilakukan gadis itu sungguh gila. Aku tidak tahu berapa orang lagi yang masih waras di tempat ini. Aku sudah gila. _Lao Zucong_ serta kedua jendral itu sudah gila. Dan sekarang, Yangmei pun sudah gila. Tahu apa yang gadis itu lakukan? Kini tangan kananya yang terulur. Meski aku tidak bisa melihat jelas dari belakang sini, aku tahu Yangmei sedang memasukkan keempat jarinya, semua kecuali ibu jari, ke mulut Lu Xun.

"Sudah...! Jangan lakukan itu lagi...!" Jeritnya dengan suara meminta dan memohon. Bari taruhan, suara Yangmei yang menunjukkan kehancuran itu akan makin menghancurkan hati Lu Xun. "Gigit tanganku saja...! Biarkan aku merasakan seberapa sakitnya cambukan-cambukan itu!"

Itu permintaannya.

Sekarang aku bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Selain cambukan yang pertama, Lu Xun terus menahan sakit dengan menggigit bibirnya. Kemungkinan besar Lu Xun menggigit bibirnya hingga berdarah-darah, sampai-sampai membuat Yangmei ngeri seperti itu. Karena itulah sekarang Yangmei maju dan menyuruh Lu Xun menggigit tangannya, agar tidak perlu menggigit bibirnya sendiri lagi.

Namun tidak tahukah Yangmei bahwa tindakannya itu bukan hanya sia-sia, tetapi hanya akan makin menyiksa Lu Xun? Apakah mungkin seorang Lu Xun, demi mengurangi penderitaannya sendiri, tega menggigit jari Yangmei? Tidak mungkin. Lu Xun, anehnya, tidak melakukan apapun untuk menyingkirkan Yangmei. Entah karena sudah terlalu lemah, atau karena sudah pingsan, atau memang itu yang dia inginkan.

Cemeti di tanganku melayang, lagi dan lagi. Namun seperti yang sudah kuduga, Yangmei tidak menunjukkan wajah kesakitan barang sedikitpun. Pastilah Lu Xun tidak bisa dan tidak mau menggigit keempat jari di mulutnya itu.

Apa yang membuatnya sampai harus menderita seperti ini? Jika dia bisa satu kali saja, meski untuk satu kali, berpikir egois demi dirinya sendiri dan tidak perlu memikirkan orang lain, dia tidak ada di sini sekarang. Atau setidaknya, dia tidak perlu kesakitan sampai serasa akan mati begini. Semisalkan dia membiarkan dua algojo itu lari terbirit-birit, pasti pencambukan ini tidak bisa diteruskan, karena tidak ada yang mau menggantikan mereka.

Lihatlah, meski kepalanya tertunduk dalam-dalam, bahunya terangkat begitu tinggi seolah telah putus dari persendiannya. Telapak kakinya lurus terjinjit-jinjit, dengan jari-jari kakinya tergulung. Dia sudah tidak lagi berdiri di atas lantai jerami, melainkan di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Yang menjadi sasaran kebuasan cambuk di tanganku tidak hanya punggungnya, tetapi juga tangannya yang terentang dan kakinya yang tidak lagi dapat menyangga tubuhnya. Jika tubuhnya adalah kanvas, maka seluruh permukaan kanvas itu koyak dan disiram oleh cat merah. Tapi tubuhnya bukan kanvas, itu memang tubuhnya yang tercabik-cabik. Dan itu bukan cat merah, itu adalah darahnya.

Apa yang kulakukan?

Aku telah membohonginya, mengkhianati dan mencambukinya. Sekarang, aku bahkan membencinya seperti bagaimana nenek tua brengsek serta seluruh komplotannya itu membencinya. Satu-satunya yang membuatku sanggup melayangkan cambuk itu lagi dan lagi adalah karena aku terus membayangkan bahwa dia ini adalah seorang penjahat. Seorang penipu, seorang perampok, seorang pemberontak, seorang penyiksa, seorang pembunuh, semua kejahatan yang pernah aku tahu! Itulah dia! Iya! Aku melewati ini dengan berpikir begitu tentangnya!

Tapi... mungkinkah? Mungkinkah seorang penipu berbicara dengan begitu tulus? Mungkinkah seorang perampok akan diam saja ketika kebebasannya dirampas darinya? Mungkinkah seorang pemberontak tidak memberikan pelawanan sama sekali ketika dicemeti seperti ini? Mungkinkah seorang penyiksa justru memberikan kedamaian seperti ini di sekitarnya, bahkan ketika orang-orang lain membencinya? Dan mungkinkah seorang pembunuh membiarkan dirinya dibunuh perlahan-lahan, tanpa dendam sedikitpun?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itulah yang terus membuatku kacau.

Karena bagaimanapun, tidak bisa dipungkiri, dia bukan satupun dari orang-orang itu.

Akhirnya...

Hanya karena keajaiban saja, aku bisa sampai pada cambukan yang keempat puluh sembilan. Ini cambukan yang terakhir, sesudah itu tugasku selesai. Kulayangkan alat pembunuh ini untuk terakhir kalinya, dan untuk terakhir kalinya mengenai punggungnya. Selesai. Aku langsung berpindah dari tempatku, tidak ingin melihat punggungnya yang terkoyak begitu mengerikan.

Untuk menjawab rasa penasaranku sejak tadi, aku berdiri di depan Lu Xun. Dia menunduk, sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Yang pasti, tangan Yangmei tidak berdarah.

"Hei! Kau, bajingan busuk dari Wu! Kau diam saja sekarang?" Suara nenek sihir tua itu seperti salakan anjing gila. Apa yang dia harapkan sebagai jawaban dari seseorang yang sudah sekarat? Namun meski sudah melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini, dendam nenek tua itu masih tak kunjung hilang, entah kenapa. Tepatnya, sejak awal tidak ada yang tahu kenapa ia begitu membenci Lu Xun. "Kenapa diam? Kau haus? Hei! Cepat, beri dia minum!" Bentaknya.

Ahhh... aku lupa. Masih ada satu hal lagi yang harus kulakukan.

Kukeluarkan sebuah botol dari balik bajuku, kemudian berjalan mendekati Lu Xun.

"K-kau...!" Yangmei menatapku dengan mata penuh rasa takut dan teror. Mata yang lebar seolah ia melihat hantu, atau monster yang mengerikan. Ya, mungkin itulah aku. "Mau apa kau? Jangan... jangan sentuh Lu Xun...! Kumohon...!" Jeritnya diselingi isak tangis. Kedua tangannya memeluk kaki kekasihnya yang tergantung tanpa memiliki kekuatan untuk menopang tubuhnya. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran hebat, begitu terguncang melihat semua ini. Namun tubuh Lu Xun lebih gemetaran lagi, karena guncangan yang diterimanya bukan hanya sekedar dari melihat tetapi dari merasakan rasa sakit itu sendiri.

Aku tidak menghentikan langkahku, tetap berjalan lurus dan kaku. Yangmei yang begitu ketakutan bukan hanya tidak bisa membela Lu Xun dan menghentikanku, malah makin erat memeluk kaki Lu Xun yang berdarah-darah. Sampai jarak yang cukup dekat dengannya, tanganku yang kosong mencengkram dagunya dan mengangkat wajahnya. Akhirnya aku melihat wajah Lu Xun.

Matanya kosong, menatap tanpa fokus. Tidak ada kehidupan di balik mata emas itu. Tidak ada perasaan apapun. Namun airmatanya yang penuh kepedihan dan kesakitan begitu deras mengalir, bersaing dengan darahnya. Sudah kuduga, Lu Xun begitu terguncang. Tubuhnya begitu panas, sepertinya demam. Wajahnya pucat pasi, entah karena menahan rasa sakit yang luar biasa atau karena kehabisan darah. Mungkin dua-duanya. Aku juga menyadari sebuah keanehan. Rupanya bibir Lu Xun, meski bergetar dan membiru, sama sekali tidak berdarah. Jadi Lu Xun memang tidak pernah menggigit bibirnya? Lalu untuk alasan apa Yangmei memasukkan jari-jarinya di mulut Lu Xun dan menyuruh menggigitnya?

Apakah dia masih hidup? Iya. Nafasnya yang terputus-putus dan lemah itu masih ada.

Satu cengkraman di dagunya memaksanya membuka mulutnya. Kudekatkan botol itu ke bibirnya, bibir yang sekarang digunakan untuk bicara saja tidak bisa. Kemudian kucekokkan minuman itu, mengalir ke dalam mulutnya dan masuk ke kerongkongannya. Tidak, tepatnya itu bukan minuman.

Sudah kuduga. Lu Xun tidak bisa lagi menerima cairan seperti ini. Cairan itu memang keluar dari mulutnya, namun telah berhasil menyebabkan tenggorokannya kering. Sangking keringnya, suara itu nyaris tidak terdengar. Mulutnya mengap-mengap seperti telah kehabisan nafas. Tapi samar-samar aku bisa mendengar ucapannya.

"I-itu... cuka..."

Ya Tian...! Kenapa...! Tenggorokannya begitu kering, hingga untuk menelan ludah sendiri saja ia tidak mampu...! Padahal yang ia butuhkan hanya setetes air, tetapi kenapa yang ada padaku hanya sebotol cuka? Apa tujuan mereka menyuruhku meminumkan cuka ini padanya? Apakah melihat Lu Xun seperti ini bisa membawa kepuasan bagi siapapun? Jika iya, orang itu tentulah bukan manusia...!

"Hei, minuman itu harus dihabiskan! Minuman itu pemberian dari _Lao Zucong_!" Seru Jendral Zhang Fei seraya menyeringai lebar. Jendral ini pun... dia sama sepertiku! Seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu! Jika seperti ini seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, maka aku tidak akan pernah mau menjadi salah satunya! Bodoh...! Apa yang membuatku terus mempertahankan kedudukanku ini? Semuanya sudah hancur di depan mataku! "Hei, kau! Siramkan saja cuka itu ke tubuhnya!"

Kalau aku boleh mengajukan satu permohonan, aku memohon agar semua orang-orang Istana Cheng Du mati saja!

Tapi saat ini, aku hanya bisa menuruti mereka! Jadi seperti perintah jendral bertabiat binatang itu, kutumpahkan cuka itu di atas kepala Lu Xun, dan dengan segera mengalir turun dan mengenai luka-luka di punggungnya. Bagaimana perihnya rasa sakit itu, aku tidak berani membayangkan, tidak berani bertanya, dan pastinya tidak berani merasakan. Aku hanya melihat Lu Xun memejamkan mata erat-erat, membuat airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan. Rintihan lemah keluar dari mulutnya. Kedua kakinya saling bertautan. Dengan tanpa perasaan, aku berbalik pergi begitu saja.

Sial...! Dimana harga diriku? Bagaimana bisa aku menuruti semua perintah itu tanpa protes? Bagaimana aku bisa menjebak diriku sampai seperti ini?

Sialnya, semua itu benar. Ketika aku menjebak Lu Xun, pada saat yang sama aku sedang menjebak diriku sendiri. Ketika aku menangkap dan menyerahkan Lu Xun pada orang-orang biadab ini, sebenarnya aku juga sedang menyerahkan diriku sendiri pada mereka!

Baru berjalan empat-lima langkah, aku sudah mendengar suara sesuatu dijatuhkan. Rupanya kedua algojo itu menjatuhkan tubuh Lu Xun.

Punggungnya yang telah dicemeti itu terlihat dengan jelas di depan mata mereka semua.

"T-t-tidak...!" Bahkan Yangmei, yang biasanya akan langsung menghampiri Lu Xun, kini hanya bisa bergerak menjauh melihat punggung yang sudah hancur itu. Matanya, hatinya, kepalanya, benar-benar dipenuhi ketakutan hingga tidak tersisa sedikit pun pikiran untuk mendekatinya. Aku sudah terlalu merasa bersalah, hingga tidak bisa lebih merasa bersalah lagi ketika melihat pemandangan ini akan mencoreng hati Yangmei selamanya, menjadi trauma yang luar biasa. Zhou Ying langsung menghampiri kakak sepupunya yang terguncang itu, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat dan pada saat yang sama berusaha menutupi wajah mereka agar tidak perlu melihat lagi. Tangisan mereka menggema memenuhi ruangan ini.

Jiang Wei langsung memeluk Yan Lu erat-erat. Tangannya menarik kepala putri Shu itu dan menyandarkannya pada dadanya, agar tidak melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri hasil dari penyiksaan yang telah berlangsung. Sudah tentu keduanya menangis.

Aku, sebaliknya, malah melayangkan pandanganku untuk melihat tubuhnya. Bagaimana aku bisa melakukan ini? Aku sudah berkali-kali berkata padanya, bahwa aku cukup melihatnya mati satu kali saja. Namun tak hanya aku melihatnya mati sekali lagi, namun kali ini akulah yang membunuhnya! Tanganku... tanganku yang telah disentuh dan disembuhkan dengan lembut oleh Lu Xun... kini aku menggunakan kedua tangan ini untuk mencambukinya seperti ini...!

Kenapa...? Kenapa lima puluh cambukan itu berlalu begitu saja? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?

Bagian belakang tubuhnya, sungguh tidak ada satupun yang lolos dari cemeti ini. Begitu dalamnya sambaran cambuk ini, hingga beberapa bagian sampai terbuka memperlihatkan tulangnya. Nafasnya tidak teratur dan berat, tetapi lemah dan putus-putus. Betapa hebatnya tubuhnya gemetar, bercampur antara menggigil kedinginan karena demam, menahan sakit yang luar biasa, keterguncangan yang sangat hebat dari sakit itu, dan mungkin juga kesedihan yang mendalam. Syukurlah dia tidak tahu siapa yang telah mencambukinya begini rupa. Kalau dia tahu, entah apa yang akan terjadi...

Yang mencambukinya adalah aku. Sahabatnya sendiri.

Aku terpaku menyaksikan ini. Bagaimana mungkin aku tega mencambuki tubuh, yang bahkan para prajurit saja tidak berani menyentuhnya...? Keadaannya itu begitu menyayat hati dan menggetarkan kalbu...! Jika ada orang yang melihatnya dari jauh, mungkin orang akan salah mengira dia hanyalah cacing tanah yang menggeliat-geliat siap untuk mati. Atau mungkin hanya selembar kain pel merah yang robek sana-sini dan lebih baik segera dibuang daripada mengganggu pemandangan.

Baru di saat inilah, aku menyadari bahwa aku ingin mendekatinya dan membangunkannya.

Aku tidak mau dia mati. Tapi daripada menderita seperti ini, sepertinya kematian akan lebih ramah untuknya, bukan?

Aku hanya bisa melangkahkan kakiku dan pergi.

Namun suara bisikan, bisikan yang pecah itu, memanggilku.

"Z-zhao... yun..."

Aku menghentikan langkahku.

Apakah ini mimpi? Apakah ini cuma fantasiku saja, sangking dihantam kesedihan dan sesal yang begitu hebat? Benarkah... benarkah yang memanggilku adalah sahabatku itu sendiri? Yang sudah aku buang dan aku biarkan di tengah orang-orang yang membencinya? Yang sudah aku khianati, yang aku siksa sedemikian rupa dengan tanganku sendiri?

Lagi-lagi suara itu memanggilku. Kali ini penuh dengan permohonan, seolah dengan sisa-sisa suaranya ia berharap aku berbalik dan menjawabnya. Seolah itulah harapan terakhirnya, menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk memanggilku. Suara tertahan karena sakit, terdengar putus asa dan serak, tetapi lembut seperti biasanya.

"Zhao Yun... bolehkah aku..."

Tanpa dia perlu meneruskannya, aku tahu pertanyaan itu. Aku sudah bisa menebaknya. Pertanyaan itu adalah 'bolehkah aku masuk?'. Tidak ada satu orang pun yang pernah menanyakan pertanyaan seperti itu padaku. Tepatnya, tidak ada yang pernah mengerti arti pertanyaan itu, dan betapa pentingnya pertanyaan itu untukku. Hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa bertanya seperti ini! Sahabatku...!

Lu Xun...!

Aku berbalik. Hanya untuk sesaat. Sesaat yang sangat pendek sekali, waktu yang begitu kejam hanya mengizinkan mataku dan matanya bersirobok. Tangannya seperti berusaha menggapaiku. Kepalanya sedikit menengadah, berusaha menatapku. Mata emasnya tidak kosong sekarang, melainkan penuh dengan segala emosi dan linangan airmata. Waktu yang begitu singkat tidak mengizinkanku untuk tahu seluruh perasaan itu. Tapi yang aku bisa lihat hanya sebuah perasaan, perasaan yang selalu dia tunjukkan, tetapi tidak pernah kuindahkan.

Perasaan... memaafkan.

Hanya itu saja, sebelum matanya terpejam. Tangan dan kepalanya akhirnya terjatuh kembali, menghantam lantai jerami itu.

"LU XUUUUUUN!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi semua orang yang memandangku dengan penuh keterkejutan! Aku langsung menghambur ke arahnya, memeluk tubuhnya yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Aku tidak bisa menangis...! Tidak bisa menangisinya... karena ini salahku sendiri! Kudekap erat-erat tubuhnya, sama sekali tidak peduli darahnya terus mengalir dan membasahi tanganku!

Kenapa... Lu Xun bertanya begitu? Karena... karena aku telah mengusirnya! Aku telah mengusirnya sejak aku menolak untuk menceritakan perintah _Lao Zucong_ padanya! Waktu aku melihatnya diseret oleh Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei ke penjara dan menyerahkan dia pada nasibnya, bukankah sama saja dengan aku mengusirnya keluar dari ruang hatiku dan membiarkannya mati dalam udara dingin yang begitu menusuk...?

Dan dia... memaafkanku? Masih ingin untuk masuk? Masih menunggu agar aku membuka pintu untuknya?

Tanganku meremas kepalanya, sementara yang lain di belakang punggungnya. Aku mendekapnya, berharap bisa meleburkannya pada diriku. Aku ingin dia masuk lagi! Aku ingin...!

Bisakah? Ataukah sudah terlambat?

Sejak awal, dia telah mengetahui bahwa akulah yang melakukan ini, bukan? Jeritannya yang begitu menggetarkan pada cambukan yang pertama itu bukan karena terkejut akan sakitnya, tetapi karena dari cambukan itu dia tahu bahwa yang melakukan ini semua padanya adalah aku. Kenyataan itulah yang membunuhnya, bukan cambuk ini.

Dengan sebuah gerakan yang luar biasa cepat, sebuah tangan yang besar menjambak rambut Lu Xun, kemudian menariknya dari pelukanku. Tangan Jendral Zhang Fei! Mau apa lagi orang ini? Apa dia kurang puas melihat Lu Xun seperti ini? Kalau itu benar, maka dia bukan manusia!

"Zhao Yun! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi seperti ini? Sudahlah! Biarkan saja penjahat ini mati!" Sambil berkata begitu, dilemparkannya Lu Xun makin jauh dariku. Aku tertegun, bukan karena jarak yang begitu jauh hingga aku tidak bisa menghampirinya, tetapi karena betapa teganya orang ini melemparkan Lu Xun seolah dia cuma sampah, cuma benda najis yang harus dilenyapkan dari pandangan mata.

Bukan hanya Yangmei, bukan hanya Zhou Ying, bukan hanya Yan Lu atau Jiang Wei yang terguncang. Aku juga. Aku hanya menatap kosong.

Mataku seakan tidak melihat dan telingaku seakan tidak mendengar.

Semuanya sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada yang tersisa untukku.

"Kau sudah berhasil!" Seseorang dengan janggut panjang sekali menepuk bahuku, kemudian membantuku berdiri. Siapa itu? Aku benar-benar tidak ingat. Sungguh aku tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan sekarang.

Aku berdiri, dengan dituntun oleh jendral berjanggut panjang itu menghampiri seorang wanita tua. Aku juga lupa siapa dia. Yang jelas, dia tersenyum lebar melihatku. Memangnya aku baru saja membuatnya senang? Tapi... apa?

"Jendral Zhao Yun! Kau sungguh luar biasa! Seperti yang telah kujanjikan..." Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan isinya dan memberikannya padaku. Sebuah benda pipih kecil berbentuk koin, terbuat dari batu mulia. Benda itu memiliki lubang di tengahnya. Tidak terlalu besar, lebarnya hanya seukuran cangkir teh. Di atasnya terukir sembilan ekor naga. "... ini adalah harta berharga Kerajaan Shu! _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga(1)! Benda ini milik Kaisar Liu Bei, dan hanya ada satu di China! Kalau mendapat benda ini, tandanya kau adalah jendral terbaik di seluruh Shu! Jangan sampai hilang karena cincin itu adalah benda yang sangat berharga."

Aku menggenggam benda itu. Aneh, benda ini terasa seperti sampah saja untukku.

Yang benar-benar berharga adalah seorang sahabat yang baru saja kupeluk. Itulah yang benar-benar berharga. Namun, aku telah membuangnya...

... hanya untuk sampah seperti ini?

"Sekarang, kembalilah ke istana. Kau tentu lelah!"

Dengan satu perintah itu, aku berjalan dengan langkah gontai. Akhirnya aku keluar dari ruangan ini. Ahhh... rasanya seperti keabadian saja aku berada di tempat itu, padahal hanya beberapa menit saja. Aku keluar dari gedung penjara, meninggalkan semua yang ada di sana menjadi masa laluku. Kakiku menapak ke luar.

Nggg...?

Kenapa terang sekali, ya? Kenapa cahaya matahari ini masih mau menyinariku dengan kehangatan?

* * *

><p>(1) Benda ini ada di Treasure di Dynasty Warriors Strikeforce. Di DW SF, benda ini namanya Dragon Ring dan bisa didapatkan kalau menyelesaikan banyak Bonus Objective. Jadi, bagi yang penasaran pengen liat barang ini, silahkan liat di DW SF...<p>

Trus, pas Lu Xun ngasih darahnya buat Yangmei minum, apakah sodara belum pernah denger cerita yang mirip ini sebelumnya? Yupsss... saya terinspirasi pas denger cerita tentang seorang ibu dan anaknya yang masih bayi yang jadi korban terjebak dalam badai salju. Nah, mereka tertimbun dalam salju getu. Supaya si bayi tetep hangat, ibunya meluk bayinya. Tapi meski udah nggak kedinginan lagi, si bayi lama-lama kelaparan dan kehausan gara-gara nggak dikasih makan ato minum. Akhirnya si ibu menggigit jarinya sendiri dan nyuruh bayinya menghisap darahnya. Beberapa hari kemudian, saat salju mulai reda dan tim penyelamat datang, mereka menemukan si ibu mati kehabisa darah dan kedinginan, sementara bayinya masih hidup dan baik-baik saja. Yahhh... dari cerita inilah saya jadi terinspirasi~~~

Udah , deh... saya capek plus ngantus plus bete plus plus plus plus... saya mau tidur dulu~~~

Updatenya minggu depan, di hari dan jam yang sama! _Zai jian_!


	19. Libera Me

HUAAAAHHHHHH~~~ Akhirnya sesudah masa kuliah yang tidak berkesudahan, SEBENTAR LAGI SAYA AKAN LIBUR! YEAAAAAAAAHHHHHH! Tinggal UAS 2 mata kuliah lagi dan selesailah~ *nggak penting* Anyway, saya mau mengucapkan selamat pada sodara2 yang tahun ini akan naik ke jenjang pendidikan yang lebih tinggi, khususnya yang dari SMA mau pindah kuliah~~~ Selamat berjuang dan bergalau ria di dunia perkuliahan~ *seketika dihajar masa*

Wokey~ Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku terbangun dari tidurku.

Heran, sesudah kembali dari penjara, bagaimana aku bisa dengan mudahnya sampai di istana? Dan bahkan sesudah itu aku bisa beristirahat dan tidur pulas dengan tenang sekali, tanpa gangguan sedikitpun. Yahhh... seolah semua yang kualami itu cuma mimpi di tidur yang panjang saja. Memang benar perkataan orang bijak, 'ratusan tahun hanyalah sekejap waktu tidur'. Pertemuanku dengan Lu Xun, persahabatanku dengannya yang begitu panjang bagai ratusan tahun, sudah menjadi sebuah mimpi yang hanya sekejap waktu tidur saja. Tidak lebih.

Tapi, aku tidak bisa memungkiri fakta bahwa dia memang pernah menjadi sahabatku. Buktinya, kedua pedang itu masih berada di atas meja kayu di kamarku ini. Entah sudah berapa hari tergeletak begitu saja tanpa pemiliknya yang sah. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa memberikan senjatanya padaku, masih misteri untukku.

Yang aku tahu pasti, aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar.

Di kepalaku terlintas saat-saat itu lagi. Tubuhnya yang sudah kehilangan kekuatan, hanya bisa tetap berdiri berkat dua orang yang memegangi tangannya. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar, seperti sehelai daun yang tergantung sendirian di dahan pohon dan tertiup angin musim dingin yang kejam. Sebenarnya itu tidak salah. Aku mengusirnya dan menguncinya di luar, membiarkannya sendirian di tengah badai salju untuk mati.

Anehnya, kenapa sesudah melakukan semua ini, aku masih hidup? Kenapa aku tidak diterkam oleh ratusan hewan buas ketika aku menangkapnya di hutan Guang Han? Atau kalau tidak, kenapa petir tidak menyambar-nyambar tubuhku ketika aku menyatakan fitnahan palsu pada Kaisar Liu Bei bahwa sebenarnya Lu Xun adalah mata-mata? Dan kenapa langit-langit batu dari ruang penyiksaan itu tidak runtuh menimpa kepalaku ketika aku melayangkan cambuk itu padanya?

Bagaimana aku bisa bernafas dan berdiri dari ranjangku sekarang? Bagaimana aku masih bisa berjalan?

Aku telah melakukan semua ini pada sahabatku sendiri! Aku telah mengkhianatinya! Kalau seorang jendral sepertiku melakukan hal rendah seperti ini, bukankah sudah kewajiban untuk memotong kepalaku sendiri untuk menebus kesalahanku?

Dan... dan kalau masih kurang... dia itu Phoenix.

Kuraih sepasang pedang yang tergeletak di meja, kemudian kudekatkan di leherku. Ini kesalahanku, dan aku harus menebusnya. Aku tidak mau hidup menjadi manusia rendah! Lebih baik mati daripada hidup selamanya dalam perasaan malu dan bersalah!

Kalau pedang ini menebas leherku, semuanya akan benar-benar berakhir. Perasaan bersalahku, penyesalanku, kesedihanku, semuanya.

Aku sudah membohonginya, mengkhianatinya, dan menyiksanya. Aku bahkan sudah membencinya. Aku berkata bahwa dia itu Phoenix, tetapi sudah memperlakukannya seperti hewan buruan. Bahkan... aku mengatakan padanya, berkali-kali, bahwa dia itu sahabatku...! Tapi aku malah memperlakukannya seolah dia itu cuma budak saja, yang tidak ada harganya selain untuk memenuhi semua perintahku.

Salah satu pedang di tanganku sudah meninggalkan luka gores tipis di leherku. Aku tinggal meneruskan saja.

Hmmm...?

Baru kusadari sekarang. Dua pedang Lu Xun ini tidak identik. Keduanya berbeda.

Kini kuturunkan pedang itu dari leherku. Yah, kurasa tidak salah memandangi senjata yang akan kugunakan untuk alat bunuh diri, sebelum menghabisi nyawaku sendiri. Ternyata benar. Pedang Lu Xun yang ini, yang digenggamnya di tangan kanan, pengannya berwarna biru. Yang di sebelah kiri berwarna merah(1).

Aneh... Kenapa biru? Lu Xun kan sangat dekat dengan warna merah, emas, jingga, yahhh... warna-warna hangat seperti api dan matahari. Tapi warna biru ini terlihat janggal sekali, seolah benar-benar tidak pada tempatnya. Biru... apa-apaan ini? Rasanya seperti mengganggu sekali, seperti sesuatu yang tidak seharusnya ada pada Lu Xun. Kenapa tidak kedua-duanya berwarna merah saja? Begitu kan lebih bagus, lebih indah, dan lebih cocok untuk Lu Xun?

Seumur hidup, aku tidak pernah melihat Lu Xun mengenakan sesuatu yang berwarna biru, barang satu kalipun!

Eh? Satu kalipun...?

Oh iya. Aku pernah melihatnya dan hanya sekali saja. Waktu itu adalah pertemuan pertama kami di Gunung Ding Jun. Waktu itu... aku melepaskan kain biru yang kukenakan di bahuku ini, kemudian menyelimutkannya di tubuhnya. Itu adalah pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku melihat Lu Xun memakai biru. Sesudah itu, tidak pernah lagi. Yah, sejujurnya, yang lebih sesuai dengan warna biru seperti ini adalah aku, bukan dia.

Eh...? Tunggu. Apa mungkin...

... mungkinkah sebenarnya... pedang yang berwarna biru ini melambangkan aku? Sementara pedangnya yang berwarna merah melambangkan dirinya sendiri?

Dan pedang yang berwarna biru ini... di genggaman tangan kanannya?

Lu Xun tidak kidal, aku tahu itu. Tapi justru pedangnya yang warnanya tidak sesuai dengannya, yang aneh dan yang janggal ini, adalah pedang yang dipakainya di tangan kanan yang lebih utama! Kenapa justru yang diutamakan adalah yang berwarna biru? Bukan yang berwarna merah?

Kedua pedang itu jatuh dari tanganku yang sekarang terkulai di sisi tubuhku.

Mungkinkah... itu maksudnya? Yang berwarna merah, melambangkan dirinya sendiri, di tangan kiri dan sama sekali bukan yang utama...! Justru akulah yang diutamakan, lebih daripada dirinya sendiri...(2)!

Ya Tian...! Hari itu, ketika aku menangkapnya, aku mengambil pedang di tangan kanannya... pedang yang berwarna biru ini! Aku tidak mau lagi menjadi sahabatnya, aku sudah memutuskan diriku darinya! Tapi... pada akhirnya... dia juga memberikan padaku pedang di tangan kirinya. Pedang yang berwarna merah ini. Pedang yang seperti ibarat dirinya sendiri...

Dia masih ingin aku menjadi sahabatnya.

Kedua pedang ini jugalah yang melindungiku dari serangan Jiang Wei yang kalap. Yan Lu malah berkata pada Jiang Wei bahwa Lu Xun memberikan pedangnya untukku, bukan hanya menunjukkan bahwa dia tidak akan melawan, mendendam, apalagi membunuhku. Dia memberikan pedangnya untukku... untuk mencegah Jiang Wei dari membunuhku. Secara harafiah maupun kiasan benar.

Aku sudah membohonginya, mengkhianatinya, dan menyiksanya. Aku bahkan sudah membencinya. Aku berkata bahwa dia itu Phoenix, tetapi sudah memperlakukannya seperti hewan buruan. Bahkan... aku mengatakan padanya, berkali-kali, bahwa dia itu sahabatku...! Tapi aku malah memperlakukannya seolah dia itu cuma budak saja, yang tidak ada harganya selain untuk memenuhi semua perintahku.

Tapi... pedangnya ini tidak mengizinkan aku untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri.

Dia masih menganggapku sahabatnya. Dia sudah memaafkanku, aku tahu itu.

Sekarang...

Apa mungkin aku bisa membunuh diriku sendiri? Dengan kedua pedangnya ini? Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan pada diriku sendiri. Ketika setiap detak jantungku hanya bisa mengirim sentakan kesakitan karena perasaan bersalah, aku masih menginginkannya untuk terus berdetak! Tidak... bukan aku! Lu Xun-lah yang menginginkannya untuk terus berdetak! Kalau bukan karena dia, aku sudah benar-benar memilih untuk menghabisi nyawaku sekarang.

Kenapa...? Apakah ini hukuman untukku? Untuk seumur hidup terus merasa bersalah begini?

Aku tidak bisa melakukannya. Rasanya membunuh diriku sendiri hanya akan menambah kesalahanku pada Lu Xun, bukan menguranginya.

Dengan langkah gontai, aku keluar dari kamarku. Bersebrangan dengan kamarku, hanya dipisahkan dengan ruang tengah _Wenchangdian_ ini, adalah kamar Lu Xun. Kamar itu sudah kosong. Tentu saja. Tapi kupikir, mungkin ada sesuatu yang tertinggal di sana. Atau mungkin aku boleh merasakan keberadaannya di kamarnya walau hanya samar-samar.

Saat aku masuk, dalam bayanganku aku melihat sosoknya yang menoleh, kemudian tersenyum menyapaku. Ia duduk sambil membaca sebuah buku, seperti biasa. Biasanya kalau seperti ini, aku akan langsung mengerjainya sampai membuatnya kesal. Tapi sekarang tidak bisa lagi, karena sosok yang kulihat itu hanyalah imajinasi belaka.

Lu Xun tidak ada di sini.

Ruangan ini sangat rapi, sepertinya Lu Xun tidak lupa merapikannya sebelum ia pergi berburu bersamaku ke desa Guang Han. Yah, meski dia tahu dia tidak akan kembali ke sini. Aku berjalan mendekati pembaringan di ujung ruangan itu. Hmmm? Di bawah kasur itu, disembunyikan di dalam tumpukan kain, ada suatu benda yang berkilau-kilauan. Penasaran, aku mengambilnya. Benda itu tidak terlalu besar ukurannya, tetapi semuanya terbuat dari emas, bukan hanya sekedar dilebur. Aku tahu itu, sebab benda ini sangat terkenal di kalangan semua orang.

Percaya atau tidak, benda ini adalah Cap Kerajaan!

Cap Kerajaan yang asli... yang ada sejak zaman Dinasti Han Kuno! Iya... aku masih ingat kejadiannya! Waktu itu, saat dalam perjalan ke Wu ketika sudah dekat kota Jian Ye, seorang _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wu datang dan memberikan benda ini pada Lu Xun, dan memintanya untuk menjaganya(3)! Tidak heran Lu Xun membawanya sampai ke tempat ini, atau kemanapun ia pergi! Benda ini sangat-sangat berharga, tetapi juga berbahaya luar biasa! Jangan sampai diketahui orang lain! Benda inilah yang demi menjaganya, Lu Xun sampai meresikokan nyawanya sendiri!

Cepat-cepat Cap Kerajaan itu kuletakkan kembali di tempat asalnya. Benda itu memang sangat menggiurkan untuk dimiliki. Tapi... terlalu berbahaya. Dan lagi, itu bukan milikku. Itu milik Lu Xun dan hanya Lu Xun sajalah yang pantas memilikinya.

Kali ini kakiku menuntunku ke sebuah meja kayu. Meja kayu yang indah dengan begitu banyak ukiran. Memang setiap ruangan dalam _Wenchangdian_ ini pasti memilikinya. Meja kayu ini juga memiliki sebuah laci yang bisa dikunci, dan biasanya dipakai untuk menyimpan benda berharga. Hmmm... aneh. Kenapa Lu Xun tidak menyimpan Cap Kerajaan itu di sini, ya? Ah, bodohnya aku! Justru karena tempat ini untuk menyimpan barang berharga dan semua orang sudah tahu itu, dia tidak mau menyimpannya di sini!

Tapi tetap saja, laci yang indah ini hanya cocok untuk menyimpan benda-benda berharga saja. Sungguh aku penasaran bukan main, benda apakah yang Lu Xun simpan di laci ini?

Syukurlah kunci dari laci ini tertancap di gemboknya. Mungkin dia memang sengaja meninggalkan kunci ini, karena tahu tidak akan kembali? Dan ingin seseorang mengambil apa yang ia simpan di sini? Dan orang itu adalah... aku?

Kubuka laci itu.

Betapa kagetnya aku, dan betapa terperanjatnya ketika menemukan laci ini hanya berisi sebuah tas sulaman putih yang sudah lusuh dan jelek! Kuraih benda itu dan mengamatinya. Kalau tidak salah, benda inilah yang ditunjukkannya pada jendral Wei bernama Xiahou Long. Aku masih ingat cerita Lu Xun bahwa benda ini adalah pemberian dari seorang gadis bernama A Lian yang tinggal di perbatasan Wei-Shu sebagai ucapan terima kasih dan hadiah perpisahan.

Benda seperti inikah yang berharga untuk Lu Xun?

Bahkan... jauh lebih berharga dari Cap Kerajaan itu?

Ya Tian... apa Lu Xun punya cara sendiri menentukan mana yang berharga dan mana yang tidak? Benda seperti inikah, yang diberikan pada orang lain saja tidak ada yang mau menerimanya, adalah yang penting untuknya?

Kupungut sebuah benda yang kusimpan baik-baik di balik bajuku. Benda ini adalah benda yang tadi diberikan oleh _Lao Zucong_, katanya sebagai tanda penghargaan sebagai jendral terbaik di Shu karena berhasil melakukan perintahnya, yang tidak ada seorang pun yang mau melakukan. _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga.

Benda inikah yang sangat beharga untukku? Sampai-sampai aku tega melakukan semua ini padanya? Sesudah melihat apa yang Lu Xun anggap penting dan yang tidak, aku jadi menganggap benda ini sama sekali tidak lebih dari sampah. Kenapa benda ini begitu berharganya? Kenapa aku rela kehilangan seorang sahabat hanya demi cincin aneh yang tidak penting seperti ini?

Aku ini... benar-benar manusia bodoh yang sangat menggelikan.

Tanganku mengambil tas sulaman kain itu, kemudian menyimpannya di balik bajuku. Ini adalah harta berharga Lu Xun, jangan sampai hilang. Barang ini bahkan untuknya lebih berharga dari Cap Kerajaan itu.

Perlahan kakiku menapak keluar dari kamar ini.

Tepat saat aku menutup pintu kamar Lu Xun, pintu masuk ke _Wenchangdian_ ini terbuka, menampakkan dua orang yang baru saja masuk. Mereka tentu saja adalah Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang baru saja kembali dari penjara. Untuk sesaat, aku hanya bisa memandang mereka dan terdiam tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, begitu pula dengan mereka.

Namun, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

"KAUUU...!" Jiang Wei, dengan kalap dan kemarahan yang jauh lebih meluap-luap dari sebelumnya, menerjangku! Namun Yan Lu yang ada di belakangnya segera dengan cepat memeluk dan menahannya! Bahkan kali ini Jiang Wei berusaha meronta-ronta dan memberontak melepaskan diri! "YAN LU! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN AKU! BIARKAN AKU MENGHABISI MANUSIA RENDAH INI!"

Hanya dalam waktu sekejap, keheningan yang berada di tempat ini menjadi keadaan kalut! Suasana dengan begitu drastisnya memanas! Aku... aku harus bagaimana sekarang? Aku tidak tahu...! Aku ingin membalas dan melawannya! Tapi aku tidak bisa...!

"Jiang Wei! Sudah hentikan!" Jerit Yan Lu dengan panik bukan buatan. Jiang Wei sudah tidak bisa dihentikan lagi! Yan Lu... Yan Lu cuma membahayakan dirinya saja!

Jiang Wei menggeram. Kertakan giginya bisa membuat siapapun bergidik ketakutan, apalagi nafasnya yang memburu begitu cepat! Sungguh, kalau tidak ada Yan Lu, mungkin aku sudah tidak ada sekarang! Dan aku... aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Jiang Wei! Dia benar. Akulah yang melakukan semua itu pada Lu Xun! Aku tidak bisa melawan, tidak bisa lari... hanya diam di tempat ini saja!

Dengan satu kibasan tangan, Yan Lu jatuh terhempas ke lantai! Sekarang Jiang Wei bebas. Tombak di tangannya itu terlihat sepuluh kali lebih berhaya dari sebelumnya.

Tangannya bergetar, hendak menyerangku lagi seperti waktu itu. Secara reflek, yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengangkat satu-satunya senjata yang ada di tanganku sekarang! Pedang milik Lu Xun!

Namun serangan Jiang Wei tidak pernah datang.

Sembari melihat pedang itu, Jiang Wei membelalakkan mata, tombaknya jatuh ke tanah. Suara dentingan logam itu memenuhi tempat yang hening dan sepi ini. Aku dan Yan Lu hanya bisa melihat dengan mata melebar. "Kau... kau... bagaimana bisa...?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan penuh rasa putus asa. Kedua tangannya sekarang di depan wajahnya. Tahulah aku, Jiang Wei sedang menangis. Dia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya.

"Jiang Wei..." Hanya itulah yang bisa keluar dari mulutku.

Akulah yang bersalah. Akulah yang mencambuki Lu Xun seperti itu. Akulah yang mengkhianatinya. Tapi, kenapa aku tidak bisa meneteskan airmata sedikitpun seperti Jiang Wei? Apakah hatiku benar-benar sudah berubah menjadi besi dan batu? Kurasa lebih mungkin bagiku untuk menyesal dan merasa bersalah sampai mati, daripada sampai aku bisa menangis.

Entahlah... di saat-saat seperti ini, aku tidak berpikir bahwa menangis itu sesuatu yang jelek. Justru aku berpikir, manusia macam apa aku tidak menangis sesudah melakukan semua ini?

Aku berjalan selangkah mendekat pada Jiang Wei. Tetapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu menengadahkan kepala. Kulihat dalam matanya, ada kepedihan dan duka yang luar biasa. Ada perasaan marah dan murka. Ada rasa tidak percaya dan ragu. "Kenapa, Zhao Yun...!" Seruannya terdengar serak dan pecah, penuh dengan isak tangisnya. Aku hanya bisa tertegun melihatnya. Apalagi yang bisa kukatakan untuk membela diriku sekarang? Aku sadar kesalahanku. Aku tahu itu semua. Bahkan sejak awal, aku sadar berada di tempat ini adalah sesuatu yang salah.

Aku yang salah.

"Apa karena Lu Xun pernah membiarkanmu menoreh tanda di punggungnya itu, lantas kau mencambukinya seolah dia budakmu?" Tanyanya dengan suara keras dan membentak. Satu tangannya menuding ke arahku.

Iya... benar... Pernah satu kali, saat aku masih dalam perjalan bersamanya ke Jian Ye, aku melakukannya(4). Memang benar aku kehilangan kesadaran diri! Memang benar tubuhku dikendalikan oleh para Yaoguai! Tapi... tapi tetap saja kedua tanganku inilah yang melakukannya! Aku... aku menorehkan tanda itu lagi di punggung Lu Xun! Akulah yang mengakibatkan kesakitan dan rasa malu itu lagi padanya! Dan dia menerima semua itu... cuma karena ingin bisa masuk ke dalam ruang hatiku...

Sekarang, tidak hanya aku mengusirnya. Aku sekali lagi mendatangkan padanya semua kengerian itu.

"Apa karena dia adalah buruanmu, maka kau memperlakukannya lebih buruk dari binatang?" Seruan-seruan Jiang Wei masih berlanjut, dan aku tidak bisa membalasnya. "Hanya demi sebuah cincin berukir naga! Kau menghargai seorang Lu Xun begitu murahnya!"

Pantaslah saat berburu di Guang Han dan menjual hewan-hewan buruan itu, Lu Xun dengan wajah dan nada sedih berkata bahwa binatang-binatang itu semua dijual dengan harga yang sangat tidak sebanding. Begitu rendah dan tidak ada harganya. Waktu itu, kupikir Lu Xun cuma bercanda. Sekarang tahulah aku apa maksud kata-katanya. Mungkin... mungkin saja... kata-kata itu bukan hanya untuk binatang-binatang hasil buruan kami, tetapi juga menunjuk pada dirinya sendiri.

Kutatap lagi _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga di tanganku.

Pada akhirnya, Jiang Wei berdiri, begitu juga dengan Yan Lu. Jiang Wei, dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, maju melewatiku dan menuju ke kamarnya sendiri. Kelihatannya dia sudah mati-matian menahan diri dari membunuhku.

"Kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Bentak Jiang Wei untuk terakhir kalinya. "Kau tidak pantas di sini!"

Sesudah itu dia pergi. Yan Lu hanya mendesah pelan, namun ia juga menyimpan perasaan yang sama pada Jiang Wei. Putri Shu itu pun berjalan melewatiku, meski jauh lebih tenang. Saat bersebelahan denganku, dia berhenti sejenak, mengeluarkan sebuah kalimat pendek yang membuatku marah, sesal, sedih, meski aku tahu kata-katanya benar.

"Kaulah yang harusnya berada di tempat itu, bukan Lu Xun."

Dengan begitu, dia pergi ke lantai atas.

Mungkin kata-kata itu bukan hanya dari seorang Yan Lu. Mungkin itu juga yang mau dikatakan Kaisar Liu Bei, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, rekan-rekan jendral yang lain. Dan yang pastinya adalah Jiang Wei, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, mereka semua itu. Bahkan rasanya seluruh dunia akan berkata padaku seperti itu. Aku ini cuma manusia tidak terhormat yang telah menyia-nyiakan persahabatan hanya demi sampah bernama kedudukan.

_Long Jie_-Cincin Naga ini... Benarkan pantas untukku? Apa memang benar aku adalah jendral terbaik di Shu? Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi seorang jendral jika melindungi sahabatku sendiri saja aku tidak bisa?

Aku... memang tidak pantas ada di sini.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keputusanku sudah bulat. Aku akan pergi dari istana ini.

Aku sudah pernah satu kali melarikan diri tanpa tujuan yang jelas. Aku melarikan diri bersama _jiejie_ dari rumah. Sesudah berpisah dengannya, aku seorang diri. Tapi aku masih bisa bertahan hidup. Mungkin aku pun bisa bertahan hidup sekarang. Kalau beruntung, aku akan mati dengan cepat.

Aku tidak membawa apapun selain uang secukupnya dan beberapa potong pakaian rakyat jelata. Semua itu kubungkus dalam sebuah buntalan. Oh iya, tas sulaman berharga milik Lu Xun juga kubawa bersamaku. Mungkin suatu saat aku akan beruntung bertemu dengan gadis yang memberikan tas ini pada Lu Xun. Kalau bertemu, mungkin aku akan mengembalikannya. Tapi... kalau sampai gadis itu bertanya kabar Lu Xun? Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku tidak tahu...

Barang berharga milikku juga tak lupa kubawa, tentu saja. Benda ini selalu kubawa kemana-mana. Sebuah lempeng batu giok berwarna hijau yang indah. Ini adalah barang yang diberikan _jiejie_ padaku sebelum kematiannya. Dia berpesan padaku untuk mengembalikannya pada Pangeran Xi Liang yang ia cintai itu. Namun sampai sekarang pun aku belum bertemu dengannya. Betapa aku sudah mengecewakan _jiejie_...

Tepatnya, kurasa seumur hidupku hanya mengecewakan orang lain saja...

Pandangan mataku melayang ke arah kedua pedang Lu Xun. Apakah sebaiknya kuberikan pada Jiang Wei saja, ya? Jiang Wei pun adalah sahabat Lu Xun, malah dia sahabat yang lebih baik. Jauh lebih baik dariku. Mungkin... mungkin kalau Lu Xun selamat entah bagaimana caranya, Jiang Wei bisa memberikan pedang ini padanya. Yah, semua kemungkinan bisa terjadi.

Tapi... kenapa rasanya pedang itu membuatku terus-menerus menatapnya? Seolah-olah pedang itu memohon padaku untuk membawanya. Seperti suara Lu Xun yang terus memanggil-manggilku sesudah aku mencambukinya begitu rupa, memohon padaku untuk mau berbalik dan menatapnya. Hanya untuk bertanya sepatah pertanyaan pendek dan sederhana, sebuah pertanyaan anak kecil, dan memberikan tatapan memaafkan yang begitu tulus.

Akhirnya, aku pun membawa kedua pedang itu bersamaku.

Sesudah persiapan selesai, aku segera keluar dari kamarku. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke sekeliling _Wenchangdian_. Ini terakhir kalinya aku melihat tempat ini.

Begitu banyaknya kenangan tertinggal di sini. Aku tidak bisa menahan senyuman kecil saat mengingat, di ruang inilah kami mendandani Lu Xun seperti seorang putri. Selain itu, di tempat ini juga kami saling berbagi kegalauan gara-gara _Lao Zucong_ yang begitu semena-mena. Di ruang ini kami mengobrol bersama, makan bersama, bahkan bertengkar dan mengacaukan tempat ini bersama.

Bagaimanapun juga, aku tidak mungkin bisa sepenuhnya melupakan tempat ini. Sebagian hatiku tertinggal dan larut dalam udara di _Wenchangdian_.

Aku berbalik, hendak menuju rak penyimpanan senjata untuk mengambil tombakku. Namun sebuah suara mengagetkanku!

"Zhao Yun..."

Lu Xun?

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Ohhh... hanya khayalanku saja.

"_Meski kau orang Wu dan aku orang Shu, asalkan bisa tetap bersahabat denganmu, aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi! Kalaupun misalnya Shu menganggapmu sebagai musuh, dan karena aku bersamamu maka aku dianggap pengkhianat, aku sama sekali tidak peduli! Bahkan kalau aku diusir atau dibunuh sekalipun, aku tidak peduli!"_

Kenapa kata-kata itu kini terngiang-ngiang kembali dalam keheningan malam ini? Membuatku makin teringat akan kebodohanku dan kesalahanku.

"_Kalau begitu, jangan sampai, ya... kau yang pertama meninggalkanku..."_

Tidak salah Lu Xun membalas seperti itu. Waktu itu dia bukan mengucapkan dengan penuh keraguan dan ketidakpercayaan. Aku masih ingat wajahnya. Dia mengucapkan dengan suara yang perlahan, dengan tatapan memohon, dan senyuman sedih. Dia benar-benar percaya padaku, dan memohon supaya aku tetap menjadi sahabatnya. Tapi aku... aku mengingkari janji itu.

Aku takkan punya muka lagi untuk bertemu dengannya.

Dengan begitu, kubuka pintu _Wenchangdian_. Dengan segera, angin dingin yang menusuk tulang berhembus dan menerpa tubuhku. Heran... sekarang kan masih musim panas? Kenapa sedingin ini? Ahhh... sebenarnya tidak juga. Musim panas sebentar lagi akan segera berlalu dan berganti dengan musim gugur. Kuharap, seiring dengan datangnya musim gugur, ingatanku tentang semua ini juga dengan cepat dapat berguguran.

Lucu. Sekarang aku membawa-bawa pedang Lu Xun bersamaku.

Sudah hampir tengah malam. Pasti semua orang sudah tidur. Mungkin ada beberapa orang pengawal yang berjaga. Yah, aku cukup bilang pada mereka bahwa aku hanya keluar untuk melakukan patrol malam di kota Cheng Du. Kalau sudah begitu, mereka pasti akan membiarkan aku pergi, mengingat aku juga adalah seorang jendral. Seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu pula.

Tapi... sekarang semua itu rasanya sia-sia.

Pandangan mataku kuedarkan ke sepanjang jalan di Istana Cheng Du ini. Saat aku masih kecil dulu, saat masih tinggal bersama ayah yang selalu menyiksaku, sama sekali tidak terbersit sedikitpun di pikiranku bahwa suatu saat aku akan tinggal di sebuah istana yang seindah dan semegah ini. Ketika aku kemudian tinggal di istana ini pun, tidak terpikir juga olehku bahwa sekarang aku akan meninggalkan tempat ini, dengan melarikan diri dan begitu tidak terhormat. Yahhh... memang segalanya akan berlalu.

"Lho? Jendral Zhao Yun?"

Celaka! Aku ketahuan!

Dengan cepat tubuhku berbalik. Ternyata memang benar...

... _Lao Zucong_ ada di sini!

Dalam sekejap, kemarahan yang sudah terkubur oleh kesedihan dan perasaan bersalah ini meluap-luap kembali. Malah lebih dari sebelumnya! Amarah dan kebencianku sekarang meletus bagaikan gunung berapi. Dengan begitu cepatnya darahku memanas. Nafasku memburu dan detak jantungku beradu kecepatan dengan tanganku yang bergetar. Mataku menatap makhluk busuk itu bagaikan hewan terluka.

Orang ini...! Wanita tua ini...! Dialah yang menipuku! Mahluk busuk ini yang menyebabkan aku sampai kehilangan Lu Xun, kehilangan teman-temanku, kehilangan Kaisar Liu Bei, kehilangan Shu, kehilangan kehormatanku sebagai jendral, semuanya! Dia merampas semua itu dariku dan merasa cukup dengan balas budi hanya dengan cincin sampah ini! Bagiku, semua yang dirampas itu nilainya seperti dunia ini untukku!

Penipu tua ini, seolah tidak tahu bagaimana perasaanku sekarang, berjalan mendekat dari ujung koridor dengan tenang. "Hari sudah malam, Jendral Zhao Yun. Apakah anda belum tidur?"

Aku sudah kalap bukan main! Bahkan aku tidak bisa menenangkan diri untuk menjawab 'anda sendiri belum tidur, _Lao Zucong_.' Yang ada di kepalaku hanya tinggal perasaan marah dan dendam yang bukan main besarnya! Aku... aku...! Betapa inginnya aku menghancurkan makhluk ini! Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa! Pengawal-pengawal dan dayang-dayang itu semua melindunginya!

Aku membalas dengan bentakkan keras. "Kemanapun aku pergi, bukan urusanmu!" Tentu saja ini membuat semua telinga yang mendengarnya terkejut. Aku juga terkejut dengan suaraku yang sekeras ini.

"Jangan-jangan... kau berniat untuk pergi? Untuk menyelamatkan penjahat dari Wu itu?" Beraninya dia...! Beraninya dia menghina Lu Xun seperti itu! Bukankah dia tahu sendiri, bahwa mencambuki orang dengan Cambuk Sembilan Naga itu bukan hanya akan menyiksa tetapi juga akan membunuhnya? Dengan begitu tidak tahu diri, nenek sihir itu menudingkan tangannya ke arahku, seperti yang biasa dia lakukan!

"Aku tidak mengizinkanmu pergi!" Bentaknya, benar-benar sifat sok kuasa itu membuatku muak! Siapa dia berani mengaturku begitu? Aku tidak akan pernah lagi merendahkan diri untuk menurutinya! "Jendral Zhao Yun, kau adalah seorang jendral Shu! Bahkan kau adalah _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu! Ditambah lagi, kau sekarang adalah pemegang dari _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga! Kau harus setia pada Shu! Jika tidak..."

"Jika tidak, kenapa?" Aku memotong dengan nafas tertahan. Emosiku pun berusaha kutahan mati-matian. Keinginanku untuk memusnahkan makhluk ini pun setengah mati kutahan! "Akan kuberitahu sesuatu, _Lao Zucong_. Dengan apa yang telah kulakukan, aku tidak pantas menjadi seorang jendral! Hanya kau saja yang memaksaku menghidupi kehidupanku sebagai jendral dalam rasa malu dan bersalah!" Aku melontarkan kata-kata itu dengan penuh emosi. Nenek tua itu terperanjat kaget. "Namun kau harus tahu. Bahwa sejak awal, untukmu pun aku tidak pantas menjadi jendral!"

Sangking kagetnya, dia tidak berani mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak bertanya maksudku.

"Kuberitahu sesuatu..." Lanjutku sebelum menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Dengan suara sekeras mungkin, aku menyatakan ini di depannya! Di depan semua orang! "AKU BUKANLAH ORANG SHU ASLI!"

Seketika nenek tua itu mati kata. Mungkin jantungnya sudah berhenti berdetak sangking kagetnya. Tapi aku sudah puas! Aku puas akhirnya bisa mengatakannya! Selama ini aku menutupinya untuk menghindari masalah dengan nenek sihir ini. Tapi sekarang aku baru tahu bahwa makhluk seperti ini tidak pantas untuk ditakuti! "Dengar! Aku sama dengan Lu Xun, dengan Jiang Wei, dengan semua orang yang berasal dari kerajaan lain yang kau benci! Ya! Aku bukan kelahiran Shu! Aku berasal dari tanah Chang Shan di daerah utara!"

Nenek tua itu, yang selama ini mengira aku adalah seorang Shu asli, kini tidak bisa lagi menahan keterkejutannya. Beberapa orang dayang sampai perlu membantunya untuk tetap berdiri.

Tapi aku masih belum puas mengejutkannya hanya sampai di sini! Kalau dia bisa mati hanya karena terkejut mendengar perkataanku, aku akan lebih dari sekedar senang!

"Dan masih ada lagi..." Tambahku dengan suara bergetar oleh amarah. Ingatanku sembilan tahun yang lalu, saat aku melarikan diri dari rumah bersama _jiejie_, kembali terputar ulang dalam benakku. Kertakkan gigiku makin kuat saat mengingat _jiejie_ yang tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan karena ia tertembak panah! Sesudah aku lari, _jiejie_ ditangkap dan entah bagaimana nasibnya seterusnya!

_Jiejie_ pun... dibunuh oleh makhluk ini!

"Kau masih ingat bukan tentang dayang yang maju ke medan perang Shu melawan Xi Liang untuk menjadi perawat?" Tanyaku dengan suara rendah. "Dayang itu dihukum mati bukan karena telah membantu Pangeran Xi Liang yang tertawan itu lari! Terlebih dari semua itu, dia dihukum mati karena kau, ibusuri yang begitu kejam dan merendahkan nyawa manusia, membencinya hanya karena dia bukan orang Shu! Ya, kau membencinya yang bukan orang Shu telah menjadi dayang _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

Iya...! Itu fakta yang sama sekali tidak mengada-ada! _Jiejie_ sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku sesudah ia pulang! Ia menceritakan bagaimana menderitanya menjadi pengasuh dari seorang putri Shu dan ditekan oleh ibusuri yang membencinya! Yan Lu yang waktu itu masih kecil sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa! Bahkan aku yakin sekarang pun dia sama sekali tidak mengingat akan hal itu!

Jujur saja... kalau tidak karena fakta bahwa _jiejie_ selalu mengatakan bahwa Yan Lu adalah putri kecil yang baik, ramah, dan penurut, mungkin aku juga sudah membunuh Yan Lu pertama kali melihatnya!

Tapi makhluk ini...! Sampai kapanpun aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya! Aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi, aku akan membalaskan dendam _jiejie_ padanya!

Kali ini aku berseru, sekali lagi dengan suara begitu keras! Suaraku yang penuh amarah dan dendam seperti menjungkir-balikkan langit dan bumi!

"Nama dayang itu, Weifeng! Dia mempunyai _xing_-marga Zhao!" Aku berseru dengan lantang, dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada padaku! "AKU, ZHAO YUN, ADALAH ADIK DARI ZHAO WEIFENG YANG KAU HUKUM MATI!"

Mata _Lao Zucong _melebar, seolah bola matanya siap jatuh dari kelopak matanya. Fakta ini membuatnya terguncang hingga nyaris tidak sadarkan diri. Dalam keadaan shock begitu, matanya masih melihatku yang merogoh sesuatu dari balik bajuku. Kutunjukkan padanya _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga, benda sampah yang ia berikan padaku sebagai pertukaran atas semua yang aku miliki! Atas duniaku yang ia hancurkan di depan mataku!

"Dan karena itulah, aku bukan seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu! Aku bukan jendral Shu! Aku bukan anak buahmu untuk terus kau kuasai!"

Kulemparkan benda ini sekuat-kuatnya ke tanah. Telingaku sama sekali kutulikan terhadap seruan permohonan makhluk itu! Ya, sama seperti saat dia menulikan telinganya terhadap permohonan Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying yang memohon Lu Xun dibebaskan! Begitu benda itu menyentuh lantai, aku mengangkat tombakku, kemudian menusukkannya dengan cepat ke tanah!

Dalam sekejap, _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga yang katanya harta Kerajaan Shu itu, hancur berkeping-keping!

Benda sampah ini sama sekali tidak ada harganya! Sama seperti menjadi jendral atau bahkan _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau atau bahkan jendral terbaik sekalipun, tidak ada harganya lagi! Semua ini cuma sampah! Cuma kotoran yang sebaiknya dimusnahkan! Benda-benda pengganggu mata yang harunya disingkirkan keberadaannya dari muka bumi ini!

Sungguh! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti mengapa bajingan tua ini begitu menangisi cincin yang hancur ini, tetapi tertawa melihat Phoenix yang merupakan harta sesungguhnya sekarat dengan tubuh yang hancur!

Wajahnya itu...! Aku masih bisa mengingat bagaimana senangnya ia ketika melihat Lu Xun menahan kesakitan luar biasa! Yang ia lakukan adalah tertawa dan mengejek, begitu senang melihat seseorang yang begitu lembut, sahabat dari kami semua, dihabisi oleh cemeti yang sadis itu! Apa makhluk biadab ini tidak sadar, itu adalah Phoenix yang tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah dan bahkan untuk bernafas pun ia harus mempertaruhkan hidupnya? Apa dalam otaknya yang penuh kebusukan itu, tidak sedikit pun hal ini terbersit dalam kepalanya?

Betapa gilanya kekejaman wanita tua ini...!

"Sekarang, sebelum aku pergi selamanya dari tempat ini..." Geramku. Kali ini aku benar-benar akan membunuhnya! Kulemparkan tombakku, kemudian menggenggam kedua pedang Lu Xun erat-erat! Biarlah aku menjadi tangan Lu Xun untuk menjatuhkan hukuman pada jahanam tua ini! "... AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Dayang-dayang itu tidak sempat melakukan apa-apa selain menjerit ketakutan. Pengawal-pengawal itu begitu shock hingga tidak dapat maju. Apalagi nenek sihir tua itu. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berteriak ketakutan karena sebentar lagi akan melihat akhir hidupnya!

"MATILAH KAUUUUU...!"

Hah?

Kenapa ini...?

Hanya tinggal sedikit saja, kedua pedang ini akan menebas lehernya. Sedikit lagi!

Tapi... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Seolah ada sesuatu yang menahannya! Pedang ini... pedang ini sendiri yang tidak mau kugerakkan! Kenapa... kenapa bisa begini?

"_Zhao Yun..."_

Hah? Suara itu...

Pandanganku sekarang berhenti jauh di belakang kerumunan orang-orang itu. Di sana ada seseorang yang berdiri, memandang lurus ke arahku. Tatapannya memohon dan seperti menungguku dengan putus asa. Saat pandangan kami bertemu, aku melihatnya berjalan mendekatiku, dengan langkah yang perlahan dan begitu ringan. Aku hanya seperti orang tolol saja. Orang tolol yang tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dia sendiri sedang lakukan, dan butuh orang lain untuk memberitahunya.

Waktu serasa terhenti saat itu. Detak jantungku, nafas dayang-dayang, pengawal, serta bajingan tua itu, semuanya berhenti. Semua seakan tidak ada lagi. Yang aku tahu hanya tinggal aku dan dia saja.

Kemudian tangannya berhenti di atas tanganku yang masih menggenggam pedang. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengatakan sesuatu. Atau tepatnya, menanyakan sesuatu.

Pertanyaan yang biasa diucapkannya. Bukan pertanyaan yang istimewa.

"_Zhao Yun... bolehkah aku masuk?"_

Lu Xun...

... masih memberikan pertanyaan seperti itu? Pertanyaan yang sama? Seperti dulu?

"_Zhao Yun... aku sudah mengetuk dan menunggu sejak tadi... apa aku boleh masuk...?"_

Pertanyaan itu diulang sekali lagi, dengan kelembutan suara yang tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata. Kelembutan bercampur kesedihan yang mendalam. Pertanyaan dengan seluruh emosi seperti itu, hanya bisa ditanyakan oleh sahabatku itu. Sahabat sepertinya yang cuma ada satu di bawah kaki langit ini.

Dia... masih ingin masuk?

Ruang hatiku bukan hanya gelap karena perasaan bersalah, tetapi juga mengerikan karena amarah dan dendam. Aku yakin, sekarang ini ruang hatiku persis sama dengan ruang penyiksaan di gedung penjara tempat aku mencemeti tubuhnya, atau bahkan lebih parah. Ruangan yang gelap dan mencekam, yang membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding dan tidak ada seorang pun yang ingin masuk ke dalamnya. Apalagi jika ia adalah orang yang akan disiksa di dalamnya.

Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Lu Xun tidak kelihatan takut atau ragu-ragu sedikitpun saat digiring masuk ke ruangan itu. Karena ruangan itu sendiri sebenarnya adalah ruang hatiku...

Dan... apakah aku akan membiarkannya masuk ke ruangan seperti itu? Sekali lagi?

Tidak... aku tidak mau...!

Aku masih sangat ingin dia masuk! Sungguh! Dengan seluruh keberadaanku aku berharap seperti itu! Tapi... tapi kalau aku mengizinkannya masuk, hanya untuk masuk ke ruangan seperti itu lagi, untuk dicemeti sampai hampir mati, aku tidak mau! Dendam dan amarah yang berkobar di hatiku bukan hanya membakar dan menghanguskan diriku sendiri dan orang lain, tetapi juga menghanguskan dirinya!

Tidak bisa... aku tidak mau membunuh makhluk ini...!

Aku tidak mau membunuh _Lao Zucong_...!

"Lu Xun...!" Namun saat aku akan memintanya untuk masuk, dia menghilang. Semuanya kembali seperti semula. Nenek tua yang di depanku masih terperanjat, kini jatuh ke belakang dan didukung oleh dayang-dayang yang panik itu. Tidak...! Kenapa... kenapa Lu Xun pergi begitu saja? Kenapa?

Kakiku berlari secepat yang aku bisa! Kuambil tombak dan barang-barangku yang tergeletak, meninggalkan semua orang di belakangku dengan derap langkah kaki begitu cepat! Lu Xun sudah mati! Betapa bodohnya aku! Dia sudah mati dan sudah tidak ada harapan lagi untukku! Kenapa aku berhenti membunuh _Lao Zucong_? Aku tidak punya pilihan lain lagi selain berlari sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini, pergi entah kemanapun asalkan tidak ada di sini!

Aku sudah tidak menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat pengawal-pengawal yang lari mengejarku dengan tombak teracung, kemudian memanggil rekan-rekannya. Sampailah aku di gerbang Istana Cheng Du. Ketinggian gerbang ini sekarang menjadi tidak lebih dari sebuah lompatan anak kecil untukku! Menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, aku melompat setinggi yang aku bisa! Pengawal-pengawal itu tidak punya kesempatan lagi untuk menangkapku!

Dengan cepat aku menemukan kudaku, menungganginya, kemudian meninggalkan tempat ini selamanya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Lu Xun...

Matanya yang terus mengalirkan airmata terpejam karena tak sadarkan diri. Tubuhnya menggigil kedinginan, meskipun sangat panas. Nafasnya masih tidak teratur, begitu juga dengan detakan jantungnya. Dari punggungnya, tangan dan kakinya, darah terus-menerus mengalir. Ia seperti bisa mati kapan saja.

Namun yang bisa kulakukan hanya memeluknya, sambil membelai rambutnya seolah meninabobokannya. Aku hanya bisa menatap kosong ke wajahnya yang pucat pasi dan penuh kesedihan. Aku tahu aku sudah gila, tapi hanya ini caraku untuk tidak membuatku makin gila. Dia sudah nyaris mati, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya. Jadi aku menganggapnya sedang tertidur saja. Iya. Lu Xun cuma sedang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Dan kalau dia bangun, mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir.

Aku sudah melakukan apapun yang aku bisa. Sesudah orang-orang gila biadab itu meninggalkan kami, Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei dengan panik dan sambil menangis melakukan pertolongan apapun yang mereka bisa, tetapi tidak menolong banyak. Aku bahkan sudah nekat menggunakan kekuatanku untuk menyembuhkannya. Namun aku tidak sanggup. Aku tidak punya cukup kekuatan lagi untuk digunakan.

Tanganku sekarang menjadi merah oleh darahnya. Baru saja beberapa hari yang lalu dia meminumkan darahnya padaku, sekarang darahnya sudah tercecer seperti ini. Hanya melihat luka sekecil itu di tangannya, aku sudah merasa miris, apalagi melihat semua luka bekas sambaran cambuk yang menghancurkan tubuhnya.

Namun bukan itu yang paling menyedihkan.

Yang paling menyedihkan dari semua adalah hatinya, perasaannya. Sejak awal dia tahu orang yang memperlakukannya seperti binatang ada sahabatnya sendiri. Aku yakin, jeritan Lu Xun saat cambukan pertama dilayangkan, itu sudah menunjukkan bahwa hatinya telah hancur berkeping-keping, dan tidak bisa lebih hancur lagi. Zhao Yun sudah berturut-turut menghantam hatinya dan meremukkannya.

Tapi, tetap saja yang tertinggal dari serpihan-sepihan hati itu bukan dendam.

"Z-zhao... yun..."

Entah sudah berapa kali Lu Xun mengigau seperti ini. Dia terus-menerus memanggil Zhao Yun, meski tahu sahabatnya itu tidak akan datang lagi.

Kalau kubayangkan, Lu Xun sekarang seperti memungut serpihan-serpihan hatinya yang sudah dihancurkan oleh Zhao Yun, kemudian berusaha menyatukannya kembali. Namun ia menyatukan bukan dengan sumpah serapah dan dendam ditujukan pada orang yang menghancurkan hatinya. Ia menyatukan hatinya dengan linangan airmata sambil terus memanggil-manggil sahabatnya.

"Zhao... yun...bolehkah aku... masuk?"

Lagi-lagi pertanyaan itu. Kenapa bahkan dalam keadaan tidak sadar pun, Lu Xun masih memanggil-manggil seperti itu? Aku berharap kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun adalah 'Zhao Yun, aku akan membunuhmu' atau 'Zhao Yun, kau tidak pantas untuk hidup' atau 'Zhao Yun, manusia rendah sepertimu lebih cocok dilahirkan sebagai anjing atau babi' atau apa saja! Apa saja asal menyatakan dendamnya pada Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun... orang yang begitu dekat dan dipercaya oleh Lu Xun... kenapa dia sampai hati melakukan seperti ini?

Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi untuk marah. Terlalu lemah untuk membuang-buang tenagaku dengan menyumpah dan mengutuk. Aku hanya bisa menatap Lu Xun. Tubuhnya bergerak sedikit dengan lemah.

Zhou Ying yang berada di sebelahku masih menangis tersedu-sedu sejak tadi. Aku? Airmataku sudah berhenti mengalir. Rasanya kelenjar airmataku sudah kering dan tidak bisa menghasilkan airmata lagi. Tangan Zhou Ying bergerak, menyentuh dan perlahan menggenggam jari-jari Lu Xun yang terkulai lemah. "Kenapa Lu Xun terus bertanya seperti itu...?" Suaranya tersendat-sendat, diselingi isak tangis. "Dia ingin masuk ke mana...?"

Pertanyaan itu, aku sendiri tidak tahu jawabnnya.

Ingatanku kembali melayang saat cemeti itu menyambar punggungnya. Pada cambukan kedua, ketiga, dan seterusnya, Lu Xun tidak lagi menjerit. Namun anehnya, dia juga tidak menggigit bibir untuk menahan sakit seperti biasanya.

Yang Lu Xun saat itu lakukan adalah...

"YANGMEI! ZHOU YING!"

Hah? Suara apa itu?

Pintu sel penjara didobrak dengan begitu kerasnya, membuatku dan Zhou Ying terperanjat! Kupeluk Lu Xun erat-erat, terlalu panik dan bodoh untuk berpikir bahwa tindakan itu akan sangat sia-sia.

Namun betapa leganya aku saat melihat dua orang yang masuk itu! Mereka bukan penjaga penjara atau algojo atau khususnya nenek sihir biadab dan komplotannya! Yang datang dan menghambur ke dalam adalah Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei! Ya Tian! Bagaimana mereka ada di sini?

"Yan Lu! Jiang Wei!" Seruku kaget sementara mereka berdua langsung berusaha meraih tubuh yang kupeluk ini. "Ada apa?"

Yan Lu sekarang sibuk mengeluarkan beberapa butir obat dari kantongnya, kemudian meminumkannya pada Lu Xun. Dia juga membawa perban untuk membalut luka di tubuhnya. Jiang Wei-lah yang dengan segera membalasku. "Yangmei! Sekarang aku sudah tahu cara kalian keluar dari sini!" Balasnya dengan cepat dan penuh kepanikan. "Dengar, rupanya sesudah aku dan Yan Lu menyelidikinya, _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu hanya ingin menyingkirkan Lu Xun, bukan kalian berdua!"

Bersamaan seperti paduan suara, aku dan Zhou Ying bertanya. "Tapi kenapa Lu Xun?"

Jiang Wei menggeleng keras. "Itu yang aku juga tidak tahu! Tapi begini yang aku dapatkan!" Dengan begitu, ia mulai menjelaskan. Mataku sesekali berpindah untuk melihat Yan Lu yang membebat luka di tubuh Lu Xun. "_Lao Zucong_ berencana menghukum mati Lu Xun dengan menuduhnya sebagai mata-mata Wu! Memang benar Zhao Yun brengsek itu memberatkan tuduhan! Tapi saksi dari Zhao Yun saja tidak cukup untuk membuktikan kesalahannya!" Jelasnya dengan suara begitu cepat, sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa menangkap seluruhnya. "Jadi, dia berencana untuk membunuh Lu Xun di dalam penjara, tetapi membuatnya seolah-olah itu hanya kecelakaan pada saat interogasi saja!"

Intrik-intrik yang begitu licik dan kejam... aku sudah tidak bisa mengerti lagi! Kedua tanganku ada di pelipis. Kepalaku terasa sakit mendengar semua ini!

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Tanya Zhou Ying dengan cepat pula.

"Ingatkah kau saat Zhao Yun mencambukinya?" Tanya Jiang Wei balik. "Pada akhirnya, aku dan Yan Lu mendapati bahwa cambuk itu bukan sembarang cambuk berujung lima yang biasa digunakan untuk menyiksa atau menginterogasi orang! Cambuk itu adalah Cambuk Sembilan Naga!" Suara Jiang Wei begitu dipenuhi kengerian saat mengucapkan nama alat tersebut. Aku dan Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Terperanjat namun tidak tahu mengapa.

Sesudah mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, baru Jiang Wei melanjutkan. Suaranya mulai lebih tenang sekarang. "Cambuk Sembilan Naga adalah cambuk yang sengaja dirancang khusus untuk membunuh orang, bukan untuk menyiksa." Ia memulai. Satu kalimat itu saja sudah cukup membuat jiwaku serasa terbelah. "Aku ingat, Zhao Yun mencambuki Lu Xun sebanyak lima puluh kali, bukan? Itu adalah jumlah maksimal seseorang dapat menerima cambukan ini! Jika Zhao Yun mencambukinya kelebihan satu kali saja, Lu Xun pasti akan mati!"

"Lalu?" Lagi-lagi Zhou Ying menyela, masih dengan kepanikan dan ketakutan yang sama. "Kenapa _Lao Zucong_ tidak memerintahkan Zhao Yun mencambuki Lu Xun lebih dari lima puluh kali?"

Jiang Wei sekarang menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying, memberikan ekspresi kaget sekaligus tidak sabaran lagi. "Kau ini bagaimana, Zhou Ying? Masih tidak bisa menebak rencana busuk _Lao Zucong_?" Ujarnya nyaris membentak, sampai membuat Zhou Ying ketakutan. "Kalau tepat lima puluh kali, Lu Xun tidak akan mati saat itu juga. Tetapi dia akan sekarat dan tak lama lagi benar-benar mati! Dengan dia mati tidak pada saat dicambuki tetapi sesudahnya, _Lao Zucong_ bisa membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa kematian Lu Xun bukan salahnya! Kematian Lu Xun hanya karena kecelakaan saja!" Penjelasan Jiang Wei yang terakhir ini ditutup dengan dengusan nafas dan kertakan gigi.

Aku hanya bisa terpaku mendengarnya. Rencana selicik itu... disusun oleh _Lao Zucong_?

Aku menggeleng pelan, benar-benar tidak habis pikir dengan semua ini. Kutatap wajah Lu Xun dalam-dalam. Hanya melihat wajahnya yang lembut dan polos seperti itu, siapapun akan tahu dia adalah orang baik! Ditambah lagi, Lu Xun tidak melakukan apapun yang membuatnya pantas dibenci begini rupa! Jadi kenapa...? Kenapa _Lao Zucong_ begitu tega melakukannya...?

Kugenggam tangan Jiang Wei kuat-kuat. "Tapi... aku tidak mengerti...!" Seruku kuat-kuat. "Kenapa _Lao Zucong_ begitu membenci Lu Xun? Apa salah Lu Xun padanya?"

Kali ini, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan dengan sedih. Sambil menunduk, Jiang Wei menjawab. "Itu juga yang masih kami selidiki..."

Tepat sesudah Jiang Wei berkata begitu, Yan Lu membungkus tubuh Lu Xun dengan sebuah kain putih dari sutra yang halus dan lembut. Sesudah itu ia berdiri, begitu pula dengan Jiang Wei. "Yang pasti, Yangmei, Zhou Ying," Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Jika kalian berdua tidak keluar dari tempat ini dan segera mencari pertolongan untuk Lu Xun, cepat atau lambat dia akan mati! Yang kulakukan hanya membalut luka-lukanya agar dia tidak kehilangan darah lebih banyak, sama sekali tidak menyembuhkannya!"

"Kau gila?" Balas Zhou Ying dengan mata terbelalak. "Bagaimana kami bisa keluar dari sini?"

"Karena itu ada kami!" Balas Yan Lu. "Aku dan Jiang Wei telah menyuap semua penjaga penjara ini dan menyuruh mereka mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun sudah mati kalau seandainya _Lao Zucong_ bertanya!"

Jiang Wei mendengus. "Tepatnya bukan hanya menyuap. Kami terpaksa mengancam mereka bahwa jika mereka tidak membiarkan kalian lari, mereka akan tertimpa hukuman langit karena telah membuat Phoenix celaka begini."

Ternyata trik Jiang Wei hebat juga...

"Oh iya! Satu hal lagi!" Jiang Wei mengeluarkan sebuah buntalan, kemudian menyerahkannya padaku. "Di kantong itu ada semua barang-barang berharga kalian yang tertinggal di _Wenchangdian_! _Piao_-mu ada di sini, Yangmei. Juga tiga lempeng emas pembebas hukuman. Dan kami juga menemukan Cap Kerajaan yang disimpan oleh Lu Xun selama ini. Pokoknya semua barang berharga kalian ada di sini! Kami juga memberikan sedikit uang untuk kalian."

"Pedang Lu Xun dimana?" Tanyaku dengan cepat.

"Itulah yang tidak ada!" Seru Jiang Wei. Wajahnya merah padam dan terlihat benar-benar marah! "Zhao Yun-lah yang selama ini membawa kedua pedang itu! Malam ini dia menghilang beserta kedua pedang Lu Xun! Sepertinya dia melarikan diri dari istana, entah untuk apa!" Geramnya penuh kemarahan bercampur frustrasi bukan main. Aku sampai sedikit takut melihatnya. "Maafkan a..."

Aku menggeleng. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa." Jawabku berusaha menenangkannya. "Senjataku dan senjata Lu Xun bukan senjata biasa. Kalau hilang, dengan sendirinya entah bagaimana, pasti bisa kami temukan."

Dengan demikian, kami berlari keluar dari penjara sekencang-kencangnya. Jiang Wei memondong tubuh Lu Xun yang kini diselimuti oleh kain itu. Zhou Ying berlari tergopoh-gopoh sambil membawa buntalan dari Jiang Wei. Yan Lu berbicara dengan para penjaga penjara bila diperlukan. Sementara aku juga tetap berlari, tetapi terus-menerus memperhatikan Lu Xun yang digendong Jiang Wei.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya kami sampai di luar. Di sana sudah terdapat lima kuda milik kami masing-masing. Jiang Wei, masih menggendong Lu Xun, naik ke keduanya. Kami semua pun naik ke kuda kami. Kuda Lu Xun yang bernama Huo Li, entah bagaimana bisa mengikuti kami tanpa perlu kami tunggangi.

Derap kaki kuda yang begitu cepat berlomba-lomba dengan detak jantungku. Rasanya setiap saat kami bisa dikejar oleh prajurit-prajurit Shu bawahan _Lao Zucong_! Untung saja di belakang kami tidak ada apa-apa! Hari sudah menjelang subuh, dan kami harus beradu kecepatan dengan waktu agar sudah meninggalkan Cheng Du sejauh mungkin sebelum fajar menyingsing! Kelima kuda yang kami tunggangi membelah padang rumput yang begitu luas luar biasa membentang di hadapan kami, melaju terus ke arah selatan. Di ujung pada rumput itu adalah barisan pohon yang membentuk sebuah hutan kecil. Kami masuk ke dalam hutan tersebut.

Di sana terdapat sebuah sungai yang aku tahu sebagai salah satu anak Sungai Chang Jiang, yang terus akan mengalir menjadi Sungai Min. Di tepi sungai itulah kami berhenti. Jiang Wei menurunkan Lu Xun dari gendongannya. Kali ini giliranku yang menggendongnya. Kupikir aku tidak akan kuat. Tetapi rupanya tubuh Lu Xun begitu ringan. Tidak heran, apalagi dengan segala sesuatu yang telah dijalaninya.

"Di sebelah timur dari sini ada sebuah kota bernama kota Jiang Yang. Maafkan kami, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, tidak bisa mengantar ke tempat tersebut." Ujar Yan Lu. "Wajah kami sudah sangat dikenali di Shu ini. Kalau kami sampai masuk ke kota tersebut dalam keadaan kalut seperti ini, kalian malah akan celaka!"

"Kenapa kalian tidak ikut saja dengan kami melarikan diri?" Tanyaku dengan nada protes dan tidak terima.

Jiang Wei menggeleng. "Bukannya kami tidak mau!" Balasnya. "Tapi kebohongan yang kami ciptakan bahwa Lu Xun sudah mati, cepat lambat pasti akan ketahuan! Kalau sudah begitu, _Lao Zucong_ pasti akan bertindak lagi! Sekarang, kalau tidak ada kami berdua, siapa yang bisa menghentikannya?"

"Ditambah lagi, ada begitu banyak hal yang masih harus kami selidiki di istana! Mungkin kalau sudah menemukan sesuatu, kami bisa menyelamatkan seluruh Istana Cheng Du dari cengkraman _Lao Zucong_ yang makin semena-mena!" Imbuh Yan Lu.

Mereka berdua benar. Dan aku tidak bisa memaksa. Mereka berdua sudah mau mengambil resiko dengan membawa kami keluar dari penjara saja sudah membuatku sangat berterima kasih! Aku tidak akan begitu kurang ajarnya menuntut macam-macam dari mereka dalam kondisi seperti ini! Mereka juga pasti punya kesulitan sendiri.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Terima kasih banyak, Yan Lu, Jiang Wei." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Kami sangat berhutang budi pada kalian." Tambah Zhou Ying dengan tulus.

Keduanya mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita semua adalah teman, bukan?" Balas Jiang Wei. "Sesama teman sudah seharusnya saling membantu."

"Dan lagi, justru kami harusnya minta maaf jika kejadian ini sampai menimpa kalian." Yan Lu bergumam sedih. "Baiklah. Kami akan segera pergi. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik. Tenang saja, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi."

Aku dan Zhou Ying mengangguk dan melambaikan tangan, menyaksikan keperdian mereka berdua. Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sudah pergi, sekarang tinggal kami berdua.

"Zhou Ying," aku menoleh. "Ayo kita pergi ke kota Jiang Yang sekarang."

Zhou Ying menggeleng keras. "Kau gila, Meimei? Alasan kenapa mereka tidak masuk ke kota tersebut adalah karena wajah mereka sudah sangat dikenali. Kau, meski belum dikenali, tapi rambut perakmu itu sudah sangat menarik perhatian! Tentu akan banyak orang mengetahuinya!" Ucapnya sambil menggenggam bahuku. "Biar aku saja yang pergi. Aku tidak begitu dikenal dan penampilanku tidak mencolok."

"Tapi kau tidak mungkin kuat menggendong Lu Xun!" Balasku ngotot.

"Aku memang tidak akan menggendong Lu Xun!" Jawabnya dengan cepat dan tidak sabaran. "Tapi kau kan punya kekuatan menyembuhkah? Sekarang kau istirahatlah dan kumpulkan kekuatanmu. Aku akan ke kota dan mencari sesuatu untuk bisa menambah kekuatan, makanan atau minuman atau obat atau apa saja!" Oh iya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Aku punya kekuatan menyembuhkan yang sayangnya tidak bisa dipakai karena kekuatanku tidak cukup!

Namun aku tetap saja ragu! "Memangnya kau yakin bisa sampai di sini tepat waktu? Maksudku, keadaan Lu Xun benar-benar kritis!"

Zhou Ying cuma bisa mendesah. "Harus dicoba dulu!"

Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku melepas kepergiannya. Zhou Ying segera naik ke atas punggung kudanya, kemudian memacunya ke kota tersebut ke arah timur. Aku menatap kepergiannya dengan cemas, sekaligus berharap ia cepat kembali dan menemukan sesuatu! Sebab, bagaimanapun ini kan menyangkut nyawa Lu Xun?

Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah pohon yang besar. Mataku menatap sungai itu dalam-dalam. Kedua tanganku tetap memeluk Lu Xun erat-erat. Lu Xun masih saja menggigil seperti tadi, bahkan semakin parah. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya merapatkan kain sutra yang menyelimuti tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya di depan dada dengan tubuh meringkuk, seperti menahan dingin yang luar biasa. Dan seperti sebelumnya, airmatanya tidak berhenti mengalir.

Di tengah keheningan seperti ini, barulah tangisku pecah.

Ya Tian...

Lu Xun... apa yang membuatnya sampai seperti ini?

Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup lagi melihat Lu Xun menderita! Dengan nekad dan harapan yang paling sia-sia, kuletakkan tanganku di atas dadanya. Aku menghimpun segenap kekuatanku pada telapak tanganku, hendak menyembuhkannya...!

Tapi tetap saja... aku gagal.

"Lu Xun..." Isak tangisku adalah satu-satunya suara yang memenuhi tempat ini selain bunyi aliran sungai. Kugenggam tangannya, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak makin melukai punggung tangannya yang tidak luput dari sambaran cambuk mengerikan itu. Kuusapkan telapak tangannya di pipiku. Tangan Lu Xun, meskipun permukaan kulitnya kasar karena menggunakan pedang, tetapi tetap hangat dan lembut, bahkan ketika dia tak sadarkan diri seperti ini. Airmataku berjatuhan di atas telapak tangannya. Aku tidak mau sampai tangan ini menjadi dingin.

Tiba-tiba, aku mendengar sebuah suara yang mengejutkanku.

Rupanya... air sungai di depanku bergoyang! Betapa kagetnya aku! Terutama saat melihat sebuah gelembung raksasa mengambang ke permukaan sungai, lalu melayang ke udara! Gelembung itu pecah, dan seekor naga berwarna biru seperti batu safir muncul!

Tapi aku sama sekali tidak takut. Justru aku merasa sangat dekat dengan naga itu.

Naga itu bercahaya, sebelum menghilang. Sebagai gantinya, tepat di tepi sungai, _Si Xiang_ pelindung Shu itu muncul.

"Meng Zhang..." Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata, sama sekali tidak menyangka akan kedatangannya! Kupikir sesudah _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut dikunci, para _Si Xiang_ ini juga akan pergi dan tidak ada lagi.

_Si Xiang_ itu tetap saja menunjukkan wajah tenang dan nyaris tanpa ekspresi. Meski begitu, ia berjalan mendekatiku. "_Ling'ai_," Panggilnya. "Bagaimana keadaan _linggongzi_?"

Aku hanya mendesah sementara Meng Zhang sekarang berlutut di sebelahku. "Lihatlah sendiri..." Ujarku. Heran, Meng Zhang bisa tidak menunjukkan perubahan ekspresi saat melihat keadaan Lu Xun. Luar biasa sekali. Ah, tapi... memang Meng Zhang kan selalu begitu, ya? Di luarnya kelihatan tidak peduli dan cuek, tetapi dalam hati dia pasti sedih bukan buatan sampai-sampai hanya hening dan menatap Lu Xun begitu terus.

Jangankan para _Si Xiang_, manusia seperti apapun akan miris melihat Lu Xun seperti ini. Hanya orang-orang yang bukan manusia seperti ibusuri itulah yang malah tertawa.

"_Ling'ai_," Panggilan Meng Zhang benar-benar mengejutkanku. Aku menoleh dengan segera. "Kenapa _ling'ai_ tidak menyembuhkannya? Bukankah _ling'ai_ dan _linggongzi_ bisa dan harus saling menyembuhkan satu sama lain?" Tanyanya.

Meng Zhang ini bodoh atau apa, sih! Dia tidak lihat kondisiku apa? Dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana bisa menyembuhkan Lu Xun? Dan kalaupun bisa, kekuatanku yang sekarang tidak akan memberikan banyak pengaruh pada tubuh Lu Xun yang sudah begitu penuh luka ini!

"Aku tidak bisa!" Keluhku sambil mendengus keras. "Kalau saja aku punya sedikit kekuatan...!"

Nah, Meng Zhang malah tertawa! Menyebalkan! "Kalau masalahnya hanya kekuatan..." Gumamnya. "... aku bisa memberikan kekuatanku pada _ling'ai_."

APA? Wah, benarkah? HOREEEE! Mataku berbinar-binar menatapnya, kemudian menggenggam erat-erat lengannya. "Sungguh? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi, Meng Zhang?" Tanyaku dengan wajah gembira dan lega luar biasa! "Ayo, cepat berikan kekuatanmu padaku!"

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Meng Zhang meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahuku. Sementara aku meletakkan kedua tanganku di atas dada Lu Xun. Kupejamkan mataku erat-erat. Sekali lagi aku memusatkan kekuatanku! Dan kali ini harus berhasil! Tubuhku, tubuh Lu Xun, dan tubuh Meng Zhang bercahaya. Aku merasakan kekuatan mengalir dari tangan Meng Zhang menuju ke bahuku, yang dengan segera mengalir di tanganku dan masuk ke tubuh Lu Xun! Cahaya putih yang membutakan melingkupinya!

Kemudian, cahaya itu akhirnya hilang.

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Dan rupanya... aku berhasil!

Luka-luka Lu Xun sudah tertutup!

"Berhasil!" Ya Tian...! Syukurlah! Syukurlah Lu Xun sekarang baik-baik saja! Sangking senangnya, aku cuma bisa menangis haru dan bernafas lega sekarang! "Meng Zhang! Terima kasih banyak! Sungguh aku berhutang budi padamu!" Seruku berulang-ulang padanya sambil ber_kowtow_. "Kalau kau tidak ada, entah bagaimana aku bisa menyembuhkan Lu Xun! Terima kasih banyak!"

Meng Zhang tersenyum. "Tidak perlu ber_kowtow_ begitu, _ling'ai_. Justru aku senang sekali bisa membantu _ling'ai_ dan _linggongzi_ berdua." Jawabnya sambil menepuk bahuku. Ia kemudian berdiri dan siap untuk pergi.

"Lho? Meng Zhang? Kau akan pergi sekarang?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja. _Linggongzi_ sekarang sudah baik-baik saja. Cuma tertidur saja. Aku sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi di sini." Sesudah menjawab dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas begitu, Meng Zhang langsung pergi. Wujud manusianya berubah menjadi naga, sebelum kemudian hilang di bawah permukaan sungai. Benar-benar _Si Xiang_ satu ini... sangat-sangat hemat dan efisien sekali dalam menggunakan waktu. Benar-benar berbeda dengan seorang _Si Xiang_ tidak berguna yang banyak omong dan bodoh tapi sayangnya menjadi pelindung Wu.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat Lu Xun sekarang. Dia sudah baik-baik saja! Luka-luka yang mengerikan itu sudah tidak ada lagi. Nafasnya sudah teratur, dan tubuhnya sudah tidak demam lagi. Perlahan kubuka perban yang membebat tubuhnya. Benar-benar tidak ada luka lagi! Syukurlah... Ya Tian... aku benar-benar mengira Lu Xun akan mati! Benar-benar pengalaman seperti ini, sungguh aku tidak mau mengalaminya lagi! Sudah cukup aku melihat Lu Xun mati sekali! Jangan sampai terulang lagi!

Sayangnya, meski aku hati-hati supaya tidak membangunkan Lu Xun, aku melakukan gerakan ceroboh yang segera membangunkannya!

Perlahan, sepasang mata emas itu terbuka. Awalnya hanya terbuka separuh dan kelihatan lemah. Namun dengan cepatnya mata emas itu terbuka sepenuhnya. Ya Tian... benar-benar aku tersadar sepenuhnya bahwa mata Lu Xun memang paling indah saat terbuka begitu. Begitu bening seperti air. Sampai-sampai aku bisa melihat pantulan wajahku di matanya.

"Lu Xun..." Aku memanggilnya. Dia langsung menoleh ke arahku. "... kau... sudah sadar?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Dia malah dengan tenangnya duduk dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya. "Dimana ini?"

GROAAAAARRRR! BUOOOOODOOOOHHHH! Kok bisa-bisanya bertanya begitu? Dia itu tadi sudah hampir mati! Dan sekarang, ketika bangun, kelihatan sangat santai sekali seperti benar-benar baru bangun pagi saja! Keterlaluan sekali! Aku benar-benar panik mengkhawatirkannya sampai jiwaku serasa terbang ke langit, sekarang pertanyaan pertama yang keluar dari mulutnya cuma 'dimana ini?'

Dengan segera aku menerjang dan memeluknya, sampai membuatnya jatuh terbaring di tanah lagi! "Bodoh! Bodoh! _Ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-Bodoh seperti babi!" Aku berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila. Tapi memang benar kok! Lu Xun ini membuatku sampai nyaris gila! "Kau nyaris mati, tahu tidak? Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sangking khawatirnya sampai akhirnya dengan segala trik mereka, membebaskan kita semua dari penjara! Sekarang ini kita sudah berada di luar! Kau sekarang sudah sembuh karena aku menyembuhkanmu dengan kekuatanku! MENGERTI?"

Menyebalkan! Aku sudah sampai menangis begini, berteriak dengan sungguh-sungguh dengan segala perasaan campur aduk, dia malah tertawa kecil. "Oh, begitu... syukurlah..." Lho? Lagi-lagi terlihat tenang sekali! Lu Xun ini bagaimana? "Terima kasih, Meimei..."

Aku cuma bisa mendengus kesal. "Sudah, sekarang duduklah! Aku akan melepaskan perbanmu! Dan tidak perlu banyak cing-cong lagi!" Lu Xun menurut, meski masih tertawa kecil begitu. Hei, apa maksudnya itu? Yah, yang penting dia benar-benar tidak banyak cing-cong saat aku melepaskan perbannya satu persatu, sampai akhirnya terlepas seluruhnya. Karena pakaian yang Lu Xun kenakan hanya celana itu saja, aku menggunakan kain sutra putih tadi itu untuk menyelimuti tubuhnya dari hawa dingin.

"Sudah baikan? Sudah nyaman, kan?" Tanyaku sambil merapatkan kain itu pada tubuhnya.

Lu Xun mengangguk. Aiya... bagaimana ini? Lu Xun ini manis sekali, yaaaaa... kalau dia diam begitu sambil mengangguk dan cuma menatapku saja, dia seperti anak kecil yang menurut saat ibunya memandikannya, memakaikan baju piyama untuknya, dan membawanya ke ranjang untuk menyuruhnya tidur. Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum. Dan sebagai tambahan supaya lengkap, aku memberikan ciuman di keningnya. Nah, kalau begini akan benar-benar seperti anak kecil dan ibunya, kan?

Yahhh... meski aku sadar aku sama sekali tidak cocok untuk menjadi seorang ibu dari anak seluar biasa Lu Xun ini. Perdebatanku dulu dengan teman-teman yang lain sudah jadi bukti.

Oh, dan aku baru ingat untuk menanyakan Lu Xun satu hal. "Hei, Lu Xun." Panggilku. "Tanda di balik punggungmu itu memang tidak bisa hilang, ya? Aku menyembuhkan semua lukamu, tapi tanda itu tetap saja ada..."

"Iya." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Hah? Kok malah tersenyum? "Aku memang tidak mau menghilangkannya. Tanda itu kan sangat penting..."

Aku mengerutkan dahi. Penting bagaimana? Tanda itu sangat menakutkan dan seharusnya dihilangkan saja! Sialnya, bahkan kekuatanku tidak bisa menghilangkannya!

Sebelum aku bertanya, Lu Xun sudah menjawab dulu. Satu tangannya mengelus kepalaku sekarang. Bukan cuma tangan itu yang membuatku menatapnya lekat-ekat tanpa bisa mengalihkan pandanganku. Tapi tatapan mata emasnya itu. Tatapan yang begitu teduh dan lembut. Suaranya lembut tak terkira, bahkan semilir angin subuh pun tidak bisa mengalahkan kelembutan suaranya.

"Tanda ini ada, supaya kau terus ingat bahwa aku menyayangimu..."

Bodoh...

Lu Xun ini... selalu bilang bahwa aku luar biasa jujur sampai-sampai dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalas kata-kataku! Tapi, apa dia sendiri tidak sadar kalau dia juga begitu jujurnya, polosnya, tulusnya mengatakan kalimat itu sampai-sampai nafasku tertahan mendengarnya? Sampai-sampai mataku jadi panas dan ingin menangis? Sampai-sampai tenggorokanku tercekat?

Tanpa banyak peringatan, aku langsung menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukan Lu Xun. Tentu saja aku menangis sejadi-jadinya! Bodohnya aku... Benar-benar aku dan Lu Xun sudah saling menulari satu sama lain dengan kebodohan masing-masing!

Kurasakan tangan Lu Xun mengusap-usap punggungku sementara aku masih menangis dalam pelukannya. Tuh, kan? Bodoh! Kalau dia melakukan itu, bukannya membuatku berhenti menangis, malah membuat tangisanku makin keras! Bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! "Oh iya, Meimei. Kau juga terluka begitu..." Ujarnya pelan. "Sekarang, karena kita sudah keluar dari penjara, luka-lukamu juga kusembuhkan, ya?"

Terserahlah! Aku tidak mau menjawab orang bodoh!

Jadi, tanpa banyak cing-cong lagi, Lu Xun juga menyembuhkanku.

"Kau tidak berterima kasih?"

"Buat apa berterima kasih pada orang bodoh?"

"Dasar... siapa yang sebenarnya bodoh?"

"Kau yang bodoh! Bodoh! Bodoh! BODOH!"

Ya, kan? Seperti yang kubilang tadi... Lu Xun cuma sedang tertidur lelap karena kelelahan. Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun. Dan kalau dia bangun, mimpi buruk ini akan segera berakhir.

Sekarang dia sudah bangun, dan mimpi buruk ini sudah berakhir.

* * *

><p>(1) Ehm... sebenernya saya nggak tau pedang yang warna apa yang dipegang Lu Xun di tangan yang mana. Pas saya liat gameplaynya, Lu Xun kalo lagi lari ato jalan, pegang pedang warna merah di tangan kanan. Tapi kalo lagi EX-attact ato nyerang, pedang warna biru yang di tangan kanan! Lha saya jadi bingung! Akhirnya saya liat fanart2 di Pixiv. Rupanya hampir semua fanart yang sama ketemu, Lu Xun pegang pedang biru di tangan kanannya... jadilah di cerita ini saya juga bikin kayak getu~~~<p>

(2) Yups... saya selalu bertanya-tanya kenapa pedangnya Lu Xun di DW7 nggak sama persis kayak pedangnya di DW5... pedangnya Lu Xun di DW7 satu merah dan satunya... biru. What the...? Menurut saya, sangat nggak nyambung banget (bisa dibilang pemikiran saya tertuang pada pemikiran Zhao Yun di chap ini). Nah, akhirnya di cerita ini saya coba jawab dengan perkiraan saya sendiri. Dan tentu saja jawabannya sangat nggak masuk akal dan luuuueeeebay abizzz~~~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 74 (Game Master!) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 72 (Simply Me!) kalo lupa~~~

Ahhh... akhirnya kita mengakhiri arc yang kelewat 'dark' ini... Nah, sekarang kita akan memulai PETUALANGAN~~~ Yahhh... saya nggak menjamin chapter2 sesudah ini akan banyak joke dan humornya~~~ tapi saya janji bahwa chap2 sesudah ini akan JAUH lebih ringan.

Wokey~ Updatenya seperti biasa, yaitu hari Jumat minggu depan di jam yang sama~

(Oh, dan... anyway... kemarin saya merayakan ultah saya yang keduapuluh, lho~~~ Bzzz... sekarang nggak bisa lagi panggil2 Lu Xun '_gege_'... Iksu...)


	20. Put Behind

Update lagi~~~

(pikir2, ini chapter terakhir di tabungan saya... sesudah ini harus ngebut nulis chap2 selanjutnya!)

Anyway, saya mau ngasih tau sesuatu bentar~ Ohohoho~ baru2 ini saya berulang tahun dan saya mendapat sebuah hadiah super special istimewa dari **Mocca-Marocchi**! Hadiahnya berupa sebuah **GiftFic** yang merupakan parody dari cerita **Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze** ini~~ Buat sodara, sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang nggak puas karena seluruh **Phoenix FORM** series isinya serius doank dan jarang ada humournya, saya SANGAT merekomendasikan giftfic ini untuk sodara baca~~~ Bener-bener kocak nan gokil! Judulnya Giftficnya adalah "_Running Phoenix ~N.G.! Special Disaster~_" yang bisa sodara temukan di Forum _KOEI Lovers Indonesia_ (yang alamatnya udah saya tulis di profile saya), di bagian _Fanfiction Land_, di Sub Forum _Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction_. Silahkan dibaca dan jangan lupa bergabung dengan _KOEI Lovers Indonesia_!

Sekali lagi, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sebesar2nya pada Mocca-Marocchi! ^^ _Hen duo xie_! *kowtow 1000x*

Trus, untuk panggilan2 yang akan muncul di chapter ini...

_Lao ban_: Panggilan untuk bos ato atasan

_Qianbei_: Panggilan untuk orang yang sudah tua

Wokey~ itu aja untuk Author's Notenya. Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Rasanya sudah berjam-jam berlalu sejak aku terbangun. Tadi subuh, dan sekarang matahari sudah mulai tinggi. Aku masih duduk sambil bersandar di bawah pohon, sementara Yangmei sekarang naik ke atas sebuah dahan pohon dan mengamat-amati dari sana apakah Zhou Ying sudah kembali atau belum. Yangmei memberitahuku bahwa Zhou Ying sekarang sedang ke kota dan membeli keperluan-keperluan untuk masuk ke kota tersebut. Dan yang paling konyol, dia juga bilang Zhou Ying ke kota untuk membelikan makanan guna mengisi kekuatannya, supaya sesudah itu bisa menyembuhkanku. Padahal, sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Yangmei, dan bahkan mungkin Zhou Ying sendiri, tidak tahu bahwa perjalan ke Jiang Yang akan memakan waktu begitu lama.

"Meimei, tidak perlu panjat-panjat pohon seperti itu!" Ujarku kesal. "Ini sudah siang dan banyak orang! Tingkahmu itu akan sangat menarik perhatian! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada yang datang ke sini?"

Yangmei sambil berteriak, dengan santainya menjawab. "Lalu kenapa kalau ada orang? Kan tidak apa-apa? Makin ramai makin asyik."

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas. Memang bagi Yangmei, makin ramai makin asyik. Tapi untukku tentu saja tidak. Sedari tadi tubuhku cuma diselimuti sehelai kain saja, beda dengan dia yang meski cuma pakaian tahanan, tetap masih mengenakan pakaian utuh. Kalau sampai ada orang di sini bagaimana? Aku kan bisa celaka sangking malunya!

Satu-satunya yang kusyukuri dengan hari yang sudah menjelang siang ini adalah, setidaknya udara sudah tidak sedingin pagi tadi. Kalau hanya berpakaian seperti ini dan terkena udara dingin terus menerus, rasanya kan tidak enak juga...

Oh iya. Ngomong-ngomong...

Bagaimana keadaan Zhao Yun, ya?

Aku cuma teringat saat terakhir kali melihatnya. Baru sesudah aku memanggilnya dengan sisa-sisa nafasku, dia menoleh. Sungguh, aku akan menukarkan apa saja demi bisa berbicara dengan Zhao Yun lebih lama saat itu. Tapi permohonanku tidak terkabul. Aku jatuh pingsan dengan melihat tatapan terakhirnya yang terkejut, dipenuhi rasa shock, rasa bersalah, dan penyesalan mendalam. Itu saja yang aku tangkap dalam waktu kurang dari sedetik. Sisanya, aku tidak tahu. Apalagi, dengan menggunakan penutup kepala seperti itu, aku jadi tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

Yangmei juga memberitahuku bahwa kata Jiang Wei, Zhao Yun sudah melarikan diri dari Istana Cheng Du. Kemana Zhao Yun melarikan diri, ya? Aku ingin sekali bertemu dengannya, meski hanya sebentar saja.

Kalau dia pergi, apa dia akan ingat padaku? Aku sudah memberikannya sepasang pedangku. Kuharap senjataku itu dapat melindunginya, sekaligus mengingatkan dia padaku dimanapun dia berada...

BRUK!

Aduuuh...!

Ya Tian! Yangmei ini bagaimana, sih? Kok bisa-bisanya jatuh di atasku? Dia kira aku ini kasur? Seenaknya saja memilihku sebagai tempat pendaratannya.

"Uwaaahhhh! Untung saja aku jatuh di atas tempat yang empuk!" Ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikit pun, malah sambil tersenyum-senyum pula! Memang dia enak sekali jauh di atasku, tapi kan aku yang sakit! Seolah itu belum cukup untuknya, dia memelukku dengan erat sekali! Aduhhh... benar-benar aku sampai kehabisan nafas rasanya...!

"Meimei...!" Seruku sambil menahan kesal, dongkol, dan gemas bukan main. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Aduuuhhh...! Lepaskan! Sakit tahu...!"

"Maaf! Tadi aku kaget karena Zhou Ying sudah hampir sampai! Nah, karena kaget itulah kemudian aku jatuh di atasmu! Karena jatuh di atasmu rasanya empuk dan enak sekali, aku memelukmu! Begitulah kisahnya!" Namun tetap saja. Meki Yangmei sudah menceritakan panjang lebar begitu, dia tetap tidak mau melepaskan pelukannya yang seperti pelukan beruang! Ditambah lagi, dia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku makin kesal dan malu! "Waaaahhh! Aku baru sadar ternyata kau benar-benar lembut dan hangat, enak sekali untuk dipeluk! Apalagi kalau cuma memakai kain putih seperti itu. Kau jadi seperti bantal!"

A-APAAA? Bantal? Yang benar saja! Hei, aku juga senang sekali jika Yangmei sedang dan bahkan suka sekali memelukku. Tapi tidak dalam kondisi seperti ini! Apalagi dia kan berat? "Bantal? Kau sudah gila, ya? Aku ini manusia, Meimei!" Tukasku dongkol bukan buatan.

Tengah berjuang untuk melepaskan diri dari kegilaan Yangmei yang tiba-tiba kumat ini, suara derap langkah kaki kuda mendekat dan kemudian berhenti. Nah itu dia! Di balik pohon, muncullah Zhou Ying yang sudah membawa satu buntalan penuh dengan barang-barang! Aku langsung mengulurkan tangan berusaha meminta bantuannya! "Zhou Ying! Tolong aku! Meimei sudah gila!"

Zhou Ying terdiam, terbelalak, dan mulutnya ternganga lebar-lebar. Entahlah, mungkin karena melihatku sudah baik-baik saja. Atau mungkin karena melihatku sekarang terjembab di tanah, dengan Yangmei di atasku sedang memelukku erat-erat! Yang pasti, dia cuma bengong dan pergi! Sama sekali tidak berniat membebaskanku dari situasi ini! "Nggg... sepertinya kalian berdua sedang sibuk..." Ujarnya dengan wajah merah padam dan berbalik. "Aku pergi dulu, ya!"

"Lho! Ini bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan, Zhou Ying!" Seruku sekeras-kerasnya. Kali ini Zhou Ying berbalik meski dengan wajah bingung. "Meimei sudah gila! Entah kenapa sesudah jatuh dari pohon dan menimpaku, dia jadi tidak bisa berhenti memelukku!"

Dengan gaya tolol pura-pura gila, Zhou Ying hanya memandang saja. Satu jari sekarang ada di bibirnya seperti sedang berpikir keras. Sekarang sudah bukan saatnya berpikir! Sekarang sudah saatnya untuk menolongku!

"Biar kupikirkan..." Gumamnya. "Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak aneh, Lu Xun. Kau sudah dua hari tidak sadarkan diri, apalagi dengan keadaan sudah nyaris mati sesudah dicemeti begitu rupa. Kalau sekarang kau sembuh dan Meimei terus-menerus ingin memelukmu, kurasa itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh. Ini cuma ekspresi dari rasa leganya yang sudah dua hari berturut-turut dirudung rasa sedih dan khawatir."

"Tapi kalau Meimei memelukku begini terus, aku akan mati sungguhan!"

"TIDAAAAAK! Jangan mati!" Alih-alih mendengar kata-kataku itu, barulah Yangmei melepaskanku dan turun dari punggungku. Ahhh... udara! Udara! Udara segar! Akhirnya aku bisa menghirupnya! Ya Tian... aku tidak menyangka pelukan Yangmei bisa membunuh! Mana lagi ditambah dengan berat badannya yang sangat lumayan itu...

Akhirnya kekacauan mendadak ini berakhir juga.

Sekarang kami bertiga duduk melingkar. Zhou Ying mengeluarkan barang-barang yang dibawanya dari buntalannya. Belum selesai barang-barang itu dikeluarkan, Yangmei sudah langsung mengambil dan melahapnya! Rupanya yang dikeluarkan oleh Zhou Ying adalah segala jenis makanan mulai dari _baozi_, _youtiao_, _siumai_, dan entah apa lagi yang sudah di sapu bersih oleh Yangmei sebelum dikeluarkan.

"Meimei! Jangan rakus begitu! Aku dan Lu Xun belum makan!"

"Iya! Iya! Maafkan aku! Lagipula, aku lapar sekali sampai serasa jadi tengkorak hidup!"

Hooo... tengkorak hidup, ya? Ada-ada saja Yangmei satu ini...

Zhou Ying juga mengeluarkan beberapa potong pakaian. Pakaian-pakaian itu seperti pakaian Gaibang pada umumnya, jadi memang tidak terlalu berbeda satu sama lain. Kecuali milik Zhou Ying. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak nyaman kalau harus memakai celana. Jadi dia memakai rok. Lalu, Zhou Ying juga membeli sehelai kain untuk dibebatkan di kepala Yangmei guna menutupi rambutnya. Memang, sih... dibandingkan dengannya, penampilanku dan penampilan Zhou Ying sangat tidak mencolok dan menarik perhatian. Nggg... semoga. Tapi rambut Yangmei yang berwarna perak itu tentu bisa memancing perhatian orang! Memang sebaiknya ditutupi.

Penampilan Yangmei yang memakai baju Gaibang dan dengan rambut ditutupi begitu, membuatnya terlihat seperti preman...

Dan akhirnya, aku bisa berpakaian! Berjam-jam hanya dengan selembar kain putih menutupi tubuh sungguh tidak mengenakkan!

"Oh iya, Zhou Ying," Panggilku sembari mengikatkan sehelai kain panjang yang menjadi ikat pinggang. "Kau bisa membeli makanan dan pakaian ini, uangnya dari mana?"

"Ohhh... Itu Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang memberikan uang saat mengeluarkan kita dari penjara tadi." Jelasnya.

Yangmei menyeletuk. "Tapi kalau tidak salah, Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei bilang hanya memberi sedikit uang. Berapa uang yang diberikannya kok sampai kau bisa membeli semua ini?" Tanya Yangmei dengan wajah bingung. Aku juga bingung, tentu saja.

"Satu keping uang emas."

Nggg... itu sih sama sekali tidak sedikit. Itu jumlah yang sangat banyak! Pantas saja barang-barang semua ini bisa dibeli olehnya! Ya Tian... Kalau Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei membantu dengan memberikan begini banyak untuk kami, rasanya hutang kami pada mereka akan terus bertambah...

Sangat berbeda dariku yang galau sendiri, Yangmei malah melompat-lompat kegirangan! "Satu keping uang emas? HOREEEE! Ini berarti kita bisa menikmati hidup sepuasnya setidaknya selama satu minggu di Shu ini!" Hah? Yangmei ini bagaimana, sih! Sekarang kita sudah menjadi buronan, dan segala harta benda tertinggal di Istana Cheng Du! Bagaimana sekarang bisa berpikir untuk bersenang-senang?

Aku langsung menjitak kepalanya. "Yang benar saja! Tidak bisa begitu!" Tukasku kesal. Seketika gadis itu menggembungkan pipi. "Uang satu keping emas itu memang kelihatannya banyak. Tapi kalau kita tidak menggunakannya dengan bijaksana, bisa cepat habis! Apalagi dengan keadaan kita seperti ini!" Syukurlah Yangmei bisa diberi pengertian. Sekarang keduanya memandangku seolah bertanya apa yang harus dilakukan sesudah ini. Aku berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Usulku, kita pergi ke kota Jiang Yang sekarang, lalu kita coba mencari uang untuk jaga-jaga. Sesudah itu, baru kita pikirkan langkah selanjutnya, entah kembali ke Wu atau menunggu kabar dari Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu."

Keduanya setuju dengan usul tersebut. Jadi, kami bertiga menunggangi kuda kami dan berangkat menuju kota tersebut. Aku masih menunggangi kuda yang sama seperti dulu. Kuda kurang ajar tak berbudaya bernama Huo Li.

Ya Tian... dari seluruh harta benda kepunyaanku yang tertinggal di Istana Cheng Du, kenapa harus kuda biadab ini yang tetap ada bersamaku?

"Wah, tuan. Pakaianmu jadi seperti gembel lagi..."

"Diam, kuda brengsek."

Sesudah perjalanan yang agak memakan waktu beberapa jam, kami sampai di tempat tersebut. Yangmei dengan lantang dan bersemangat langsung mengusulkan agar kami bertiga segera pergi ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang dan mencari pekerjaan di situ. Usul yang bagus sekali, tapi sepertinya agak membahayakan...

"Sebaiknya kita jangan dekat-dekat dengan tempat perkumpulan Gaibang dulu, Meimei." Kataku padanya. Yangmei kelihatan kecewa bukan main. "Bukan apa-apa. Masalahnya Gaibang ini jaringan informasinya sangat luas sekali. Dulu aku dan Zhou Ying kan sering berkumpul bersama mereka. Memang benar para Gaibang itu tidak akan bermaksud jahat, tapi sebaiknya kita hindari dulu mencari perhatian orang."

Zhou Ying mengangguk setuju sebelum menambahkan. "Dan lagi, biasanya kerjaan di Gaibang selalu berujung pada pertarungan. Sekarang ini, aku dan Lu Xun tidak punya senjata. Hanya kau saja yang punya _piao_. Tapi kemampuan bertarungmu kan belum seberapa..."

"APAAA?" Yangmei tiba-tiba gusar sampai wajahnya jadi hijau! "Kemampuan bertarungku belum seperapa, katamu? Kau sudah gila, ya?"

Meski sedih untuk mengakuinya, tapi aku juga harus setuju pada Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying yang panik langsung menjawab. "Iya! Iya! Iya! Ya sudahlah! Kau sudah hebat!"

Yangmei langsung menyilangkan lengan. "Eh, tapi ngomong-ngomong aku baru ingat sesuatu..." Kini dia menoleh ke arahku. "Lu Xun, pedangmu masih ada pada Zhao Yun, kan? Apa kita tidak sebaiknya mencarinya dulu?" Tanyanya.

Aku mendesah sambil menengadah ke langit. "Tak apalah seandainya pedang itu dibawa oleh Zhao Yun. Aku memang ingin memberikan pedang itu untuknya." Jawabku, yang seketika membuat keduanya terbelalak sangking kaget dan siap untuk protes. Tapi sebelum itu, aku cepat-cepat menoleh dan bertanya pada Zhou Ying. "Yang masalah sekarang kan Zhou Ying? Zhou Ying, apa kau tidak mau mencari Zhao Yun? Dia kan kekasihmu?" Tanyaku.

Lho...?

Reaksi Zhou Ying sangat beda dari yang kuharapkan.

Zhou Ying membuang muka. Matanya memicing dengan mulut terkatup rapat. Aku juga memperhatikan kedua tangannya yang terkepal erat-erat. Tidak biasanya Zhou Ying terlihat seperti ini. Aku saling bertukar pandang dengan Yangmei. Kelihatan sekali kalau dalam benak Zhou Ying, berbagai perasaan bercampur. Ada kemarahan, kesedihan, kekecewaan, dan mungkin juga kebencian.

"Untuk apa mencarinya?" Zhou Ying balik bertanya. Suaranya bergetar. "Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!"

Yangmei kelihatan ragu, tetapi pada akhirnya dia buka mulut juga. "Tapi, Zhou Ying, dia kan kekasihmu? Dan lagi, kalian saling mencintai! Kenapa kau sampai benci padanya dan ingin meninggalkannya?" Tanya Yangmei sambil menggenggam tangan Zhou Ying. "Mencari Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami, kok! Kalau kau mau, kita bisa mencarinya! Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan untuk meminta!"

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!" Seru Zhou Ying sambil dengan segera menepis tangan Yangmei. Dia menggeleng perlahan, sebelum gelengannya menjadi kuat dan cepat. Aku juga tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya menatap kedua gadis itu saja. "Zhao Yun telah berbuat begitu jahat pada Lu Xun! Bahkan dia sudah mencambuki Lu Xun dengan kejam seperti itu! Mana mungkin aku bisa menerimanya? Meimei, kau sebagai kekasih Lu Xun harusnya lebih marah lagi dariku! Kenapa malah mengajakku untuk mencarinya?"

Sebenarnya, aku sadar benar perasaan Zhou Ying. Tapi... dia tidak perlu semarah itu.

Yangmei masih tidak mau menyerah. Dibalasnya kata-kata Zhou Ying dengan satu pernyataan pendek. "Tapi Lu Xun sudah memaafkannya! Dan itu yang paling penting!"

Mata Zhou Ying melebar menatap Yangmei. Sekarang kekesalan dan kemarahannya berpindah pada kakak sepupunya itu. Sebelum Zhou Ying meneriaki Yangmei lagi, aku langsung menyetujui kata-kata Yangmei. "Benar kata Meimei. Aku sudah memaafkan Zhao Yun. Aku tidak marah lagi padanya." Kataku berusaha selembut dan setenang mungkin. Aku melangkah mendekati Zhou Ying. "Zhou Ying, aku yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh Zhao Yun bisa memaafkannya. Kenapa kau tidak?"

Hembusan nafas Zhou Ying terdengar keras namun tertahan. Dengan cepatnya ia berbalik, sebelum kemudian berlari! "Terserah kau sajalah!"

"Zhou Ying!"

"Sudah, tidak perlu, Lu Xun!" Yangmei menarik tanganku, membuatku berhenti berlari. Zhou Ying makin jauh saja dari kami. "Sudahlah... Zhou Ying memang selalu seperti ini, butuh waktu untuk sendirian kalau perasaannya sedang kacau. Lagipula, biar aku saja yang bicara dengannya. Kalau denganku, Zhou Ying bisa mendampratku, menyemprotku, atau apa saja sampai kemarahannya hilang! Tapi kalau denganmu, dia tidak akan berani!" Jelasnya.

Begitu kah? Ya sudahlah... kurasa kali ini aku harus mendengarkan Yangmei. "Kalau begitu, sekarang kita harus bagaimana?" Desahku.

Senyum cerah Yangmei merekah. Rasanya senang sekali melihatnya seperti itu, benar-benar membuat hatiku terhibur. "Kalau masalah Zhou Ying, biar aku saja yang memikirkan!" Jawabnya sambil menepuk dadanya. "Sekarang kau tenang dan cari uang saja! Aku juga akan cari uang kalau sudah bicara dengan Zhou Ying! Kita berpisah di sini! Nanti malam kita akan bertemu lagi di penginapan dekat gerbang kota yang tadi kita lewati!" Ujarnya dengan penuh semangat dan optimis, seolah bentakan Zhou Ying padanya tadi tidak menyuramkan kalbunya.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku membalas senyumannya. "Baiklah kalau begitu." Kataku sambil mengelus kepalanya. "Aku pergi dulu, Meimei. Hati-hati, ya!"

Dengan begitu, kami saling melambaikan tangan. Yangmei berlari ke arah hilangnya Zhou Ying. Sementara aku berjalan tak tentu arah menyusuri jalan-jalan di kota Jiang Yang ini. Kota ini sepertinya tidak begitu ramai dan besar. Yah, seperti kota persinggahan pada , karena itulah aku bingung bagaimana cara memulai mencari uang. Maksudku, ini kan sama sekali bukan hal yang mudah?

Tengah berjalan, kulihat seorang kakek berjalan melewati kerumunan orang-orang. Ya Tian... kakek itu sudah tua sekali, namun memikul dua buah keranjang besar berisi jeruk yang dihubungkan dengan sebuah tongkat pada bahunya. Melihat seperti ini, bagaimana aku bisa tidak kasihan pada kakek itu? Aku berjalan menghampirinya.

"_Qianbei_," Panggilku. Kakek yang sudah beruban itu berbalik dan kelihatan terkejut bukan main. Aku mengulaskan senyum. "_Qianbei_, kulihat _qianbei_ sepertinya agak kesulitan membawa beban seberat itu. Jika _qianbei_ mau, aku akan sangat senang sekali jika bisa membantu _qianbei_." Ucapku dengan sopan dan ramah. Kakek itu sepertinya agak terkejut, entah kenapa.

Dengan tawanya yang serak dan roman mukanya sudah kelihatan tua itu, dia menjawab. "_Xiansheng_, anda begitu baik sekali. Sungguh aku berterima kasih jika _xiansheng_ menawarkan batuan seperti ini padaku." Jawabnya dengan ramah pula. "Namun aku tidak punya imbalan apa-apa untuk bisa kuberikan pada _xiansheng_..."

Oh iya. Aku kan seharusnya cari uang, bukan kerja gratisan?

Tapi... betapa tidak tahu dirinya aku jika membantu seseorang untuk imbalan! Aku benar-benar ingin membantu kakek ini secara tulus! "Tidak perlu, _qianbei_. Aku hanya ingin membantu _qianbei_ saja tanpa meminta imbalan." Balasku dengan tulus sambil menggeleng. "Aku akan sangat senang sekali jika _qianbei_ mengizinkanku membantu!"

Alih-alih mendengar jawaban ini, seketika wajah kakek tua itu berseri-seri. Dengan mata berbinar-binar, diturunkannya beban itu dari punggungnya. "Benarkah, _xiansheng_? Terima kasih banyak!" Katanya dengan gembira. Kalau melihat orang lain gembira, rasanya selalu ingin tersenyum, ya?

Jadi, kupikul dua keranjang penuh buah jeruk itu di bahuku. Wahhh... ternyata berat juga. Lebih berat dari Yangmei. Tapi... menurutku sih ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan latihan di Gunung Qing Cheng bersama Jendral Huang Zhong. Batu-batu yang harus kupikul naik gunung sangat tidak manusiawi sekali beratnya. Sambil mendengar kakek itu bercerita panjang lebar tentang keluarganya, aku mengikutinya ke tempat tujuannya. Rupanya, kakek itu tinggal bersama istrinya yang sudah tua. Mereka bekerja sebagai petani kebun dan setiap hari mengirimkan buah-buahan pada penjual buah. Anak-anaknya sudah berkeluarga dan mencari penghidupan yang lebih baik di kota-kota besar. Kakek itu juga bercerita bahwa ia mempunyai cucu yang sedang belajar untuk menjadi pejabat negara. Menyenangkan sekali mendengarkan kisah hidup orang lain...

Sesampainya di tempat tujuan, kulepaskan beban itu dari bahuku. "Kalau sudah selesai, aku permisi dulu, _qianbei_." Ucapku sambil membungkuk.

Namun kakek itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Lho? Sudah selesai bagaimana? Ini sedang panen besar, jadi masih ada beberapa keranjang lain yang harus dikirim! Ayo!"

Hah? Masih ada beberapa lagi? Kukira cuma dua. Jadilah pada akhirnya aku mengikuti kakek itu ke rumahnya dan memikul dua keranjang buah jeruk lagi. Kira-kira aku bolak-balik begitu terus empat kali. Ya Tian... sungguh kakek ini harus meminjam atau menyewa gerobak. Tapi, melihat kondisinya, kelihatannya ia tidak punya cukup banyak uang untuk itu. Sampai agak lama, tanganku mulai pegal dan bahuku sakit semua rasanya. Ah, tapi... biarlah. Yang penting aku bisa membantu orang lain. Itu cukup membuatku senang.

"Nah, sudah selesai! Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_!" Kakek itu tertawa senang saat aku meletakkan keranjang yang terakhir. Aduhhh... capek sekali...

Sambil menyeka keringat yang membasahi dahiku, aku tersenyum balik. "Tidak apa-apa, _qianbei_. Senang bisa membantu _qianbei_."

Sebelum berpisah, kakek itu mengambil dua buah jeruk dari keranjang itu, kemudian dengan senyum lebar memberikannya padaku. "Tadi aku memang bilang aku tidak bisa memberi apa-apa sebagai imbalan. Tapi melihat ketulusan dan kebaikan _xiansheng_, aku jadi merasa berhutang budi! Ini, terimalah!" Ujarnya sambil memberikan dua buah jeruk itu padaku.

"Terima kasih banyak, _qianbei_!" Jawabku sembari menerima dua buah jeruk itu.

Yahhh... memang bukan uang, sih. Tapi ini kan pemberian dari kakek tua itu secara tulus? Aku jadi sayang memakannya. Sebaiknya kusimpan saja.

Tengah berjalan, aku melihat kerumunan anak, laki-laki dan perempuan sepertinya sedang mengelilingi sesuatu. Dari jauh begini saja aku sudah bisa mendengar suara isak tangis. Yah, seperti biasa, aku selalu merasa ingin tahu dan suka ikut campur. Jadilah aku mendekati kerumunan anak-anak kecil itu. Rupanya benar. Mereka mengelilingi seorang anak laki-laki berusia kira-kira enam tahun yang menangis tersedu-sedu, entah kenapa.

"Huaaaaa...!" Tangis anak itu keras-keras. "Ada yang merusak kincir anginku...! Huaaaa...!"

Kincir angin?

"Siapa yang merusaknya? Jahat sekali!"

"Ah, pasti kau yang merusaknya!"

"Tidak! Pasti kau!"

"Bukan! Kau yang merusaknya!"

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya anak-anak kecil ini malah ribut sendiri dan saling menuduh. Bahkan mulai sampai ada yang bertengkar! Ya Tian... anak-anak ini. Padahal yang teman mereka butuhkan pasti bukan menemukan pelakunya, tetapi supaya kincir anginnya diperbaiki. Kuhampiri anak yang tengah menangis itu, membungkuk, kemudian menepuk bahunya. Dia langsung mengangkat kepala, terperanjat sekali melihatku.

"_Didi_," Aku berlutut di sampingnya sembari memungut kincir angin yang patah itu. "Kincir anginmu ini rusak, ya?"

Anak kecil itu mengangguk berulang-ulang sambil masih menangis. "I-iya..." Jawabnya. "Huaaa... kincir anginku..."

Aku mendesah pelan, kemudian membelai rambutnya dengan lembut untuk menghentikan tangisnya. "_Didi_, apa boleh kincir angin ini kuperbaiki?" Tanyaku.

Bocah itu langsung menatapku dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap, kelihatan ragu tetapi senang dan penuh harap. "_Gege_ bisa memperbaikinya?"

"Akan kucoba." Jawabku sambil mengangguk.

Anak itu mulai berhenti menangis, kemudian dengan wajah tertarik melihatku memperbaiki kincir anginnya. Ahhh... kalau bersama anak-anak seperti ini, dan memegang kincir angin, entah kenapa aku jadi sangat teringat pada Huiyue. Bagaimana keadaannya sekarang, ya? Sudah setahun lebih aku tidak melihatnya. Saat aku ke Cheng Du barusan, aku juga tidak mengunjunginya. Ngomong-ngomong, dia juga pernah berkata bahwa dia akan menyusun semua catatan perjalannya itu lagi. Kuharap dia sudah selesai menyusunnya. Dan yang paling utama, membuang bagian-bagian tidak penting yang sangat memalukan dan bisa menghancurkan nama baik leluhur kalau sampai dibaca anak cucu kelak...

"Selesai!" Seruku sambil mengembalikan kincir angin itu pada pemiliknya. Bocah itu dengan mata berbinar-binar menyambutnya dan mengambilnya dari tanganku. Dengan lincah dan penuh rasa gembira, ia melompat-lompat dan berteriak-teriak pada teman-temannya yang tengah sibuk sendiri menyalahkan satu sama lain.

"KINCIR ANGINKU! KINCIR ANGINKU SUDAH DIPERBAIKI! HOREEEEE!"

Tentu saja itu membuat anak-anak yang lain jadi kaget. "Hah? Diperbaiki?" Tanya mereka bersahut-sahutan sembari mengerumuni anak itu. "Wah, benar-benar bagus! Eh, tapi siapa yang merusaknya, ya?"

Yahhh... mereka masih saja memikirkan siapa yang bersalah atas kerusakan kincir angin itu. Kulayangkan pandanganku, dan seketika itu juga langsung tahu kenapa kincir angin itu rusak. Anak-anak ini bermain di sebuah tikungan yang dihuni banyak kucing-kucing jalanan. Pantaslah kincir angin itu rusak. Mungkin bocah pemiliknya meninggalkan kincir itu sendiri, kemudian seekor kucing menginjaknya, membuatnya jadi mainan, atau apa saja sampai akhirnya kincir angin itu rusak...

Aku mendekati anak-anak itu. "Makanya, lain kali jangan main di sini." Aku menasihati dengan hangat dan ramah. Sekarang semua mata memandangku. "Di sini tempatnya kucing berkeliaran. Kalau kalian meninggalkan mainan di sini, bisa-bisa mainan kalian dirusak kucing-kucing itu." Kataku.

"Oh begitu, ya..." Sekarang anak-anak itu saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Eh! Kucing-kucing itu kemari!"

Mendengar teriakan seorang gadis kecil, semuanya termasuk aku mengalihkan pandangan ke arah para kucing tersebut. Dan rupanya memang benar! Binatang-binatang kecil berbulu itu sekarang dengan langkah agak cepat menghampiri kami, atau tepatnya menghampiriku, dan semuanya berkerumun di kakiku! Aiya... benar-benar kadang agak sulit sekali ya jadi Phoenix...

Tapi... kucing-kucing ini lucu juga, sih...

Aku berlutut, kemudian membiarkan kucing-kucing itu melompat dan naik ke atas tanganku. Jadilah tempat ini sangat ramai dan heboh, bukan hanya karena seruan heran dan takjub anak-anak itu, tetapi juga suara meongan kucing-kucing ini.

"Kalian tidak mau bermain dengan mereka?" Tanyaku pada anak-anak itu. Seulas senyum di bibirku. "Kucing-kucing ini lucu sekali, lho!"

Jawaban anak-anak itu begitu heboh. "Mau! Mau! Mau!" Nah, akhirnya mereka juga bermain dengan para kucing ini.

"Wah, _gege_ hebat sekali bisa membuat kucing-kucing datang!" Seorang gadis kecil menghampiriku dengan seekor kucing berwarna putih di tangannya.

Bocah yang tadi kincir anginnya kuperbaiki juga berlari kecil mengampiri dan menyeletuk. "Katanya, kalau ada orang yang bisa membuat binatang-binatang mendekat padanya, itu tandanya orang itu orang baik!"

"Berarti _gege_ ini orang yang baik sekali, ya!"

Anak-anak ini... benar-benar polos dan tulus sekali, ya... "Begitu, ya? Terima kasih banyak!" Kataku sembari mengelus kepala keduanya. Mereka berdua jadi tersenyum lebar sekali. Anak-anak yang lain pun malah jadi mengerumuniku juga dan mengajakku main bersama mereka. Bagaimana aku bisa menolak ajakan anak-anak ini? Jadilah akhirnya aku benar-benar menghabiskan waktu sampai sore bersama-sama dengan mereka. Baru sesudah matahari agak mulai turun, mereka dipanggil orangtua mereka untuk pulang.

Yahhh... berarti sekarang saatnya melanjutkan petualanganku mencari kerjaan.

Tapi sekarang hari sudah menjelang sore. Orang-orang sudah mulai kembali ke rumahnya masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Mana ada yang masih bekerja sekarang? Ya Tian... aku ini parah sekali, ya? Sedari tadi aku cuma bertekad akan mencari uang, tapi selalu berhenti untuk hal-hal yang lain. Yang aku punya sekarang cuma dua buah jeruk saja! Benar-benar aku ini sukanya menghabiskan waktu saja...

Ah, tapi sebenarnya aku senang bisa membantu orang-orang yang kutemui hari ini. Hanya saja, kalau pulang tidak membawa apa-apa, aku kan jadi sungkan sendiri pada Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Pasti mereka sudah bekerja keras sementara aku tidak menghasilkan apa-apa...

Hari sudah sore...

... Dan aku haus...

... Dan aku tidak bawa minum.

Untungnya, di tanganku ada beberapa keping perunggu yang tadi diberikan oleh Zhou Ying untuk jaga-jaga. Yangmei juga diberikan dengan jumlah yang sama. Sisa uangnya, Zhou Ying-lah yang membawa. Setidaknya masih ada uang untuk membeli minum. Bagaimana bisa tidak haus? Aku sudah membantu si kakek membawa jeruk-jeruk seberat itu bolak-balik. Ditambah lagi aku menemani anak-anak itu bermain mulai dari bermain anjing dan kucing sampai bernyanyi. Mana bisa tidak haus? Dan sebagai tambahan, aku juga agak lapar.

Kakiku berhenti di depan sebuah kedai minuman. Aku masuk sambil mengedarkan pandangan mata ke sekeliling tempat itu. Syukurlah... kedai minuman ini bukan tempat berkumpulnya orang-orang yang mabuk arak. Yang membuatku tertarik adalah karena di tempat ini begitu banyak orang-orang yang duduk di meja saling berhadap-hadapan, kemudian bermain _xiangqi_. Kelihatannya menyenangkan. Entah sudah berapa lama aku tidak main _xiangqi_...

Aku duduk di sebuah meja panjang. Di sebelah-sebelahku adalah orang-orang yang tidak bermain _xiangqi_ dan menghabiskan waktu untuk menikmati minum. Di seberang meja ini ada seorang bapak-bapak yang kelihatannya pemilik dari kedai minuman ini. Begitu melihat kedatanganku, dia menyambut dengan ramah.

"Selamat datang! Mau minum apa?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lebar.

"Segelas _dou jiang_ saja. Terima kasih." Jawabku ramah.

Bapak itu segera menyiapkan yang kuminta, kemudian memberikannya padaku. Sesudah membayarnya, aku menikmati _dou jiang_ itu.

"Hei, anak muda!" Bapak itu memanggilku, masih dengan senyum yang lebar. "Rasanya wajahmu baru sekali! Apa kau pendatang di tempat ini?" Tanyanya.

Aku meletakkan gelasku, kemudian menjawabnya. "Benar. Aku baru hari ini sampai di sini. Jadi, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kota ini." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Apa di sini tempat orang-orang berkumpul untuk bermain _xiangqi_? Sepertinya menyenangkan sekali!"

Bapak itu menggangguk. "Begitulah! Di sini banyak orang singgah dan bermain _xiangqi_. Kalau kau suka, kau bisa bermain bersama mereka!" Ia menjelaskan dengan girang dan bangga. Mendengar penjelasannya itu, aku jadi tertarik! "Tapi, bermain dengan mereka, kau harus pakai taruhan!"

Hah? Taruhan? Ohhh... jadi orang-orang ini sedang berjudi? Wah, kok tidak kelihatan sama sekali, ya? Orang-orang ini kelihatan pintar dan terpelajar. Aku sampai-sampai tidak menyangka bahwa mereka berjudi! Ah, yang benar saja! Aku tidak suka dan tidak akan berjudi! "Hmmm... aku senang sekali kalau bisa bermain bersama, _xiansheng_. Tapi aku sangat tidak suka berjudi. Jadi kupikir..."

Belum selesai aku berbicara, bapak itu langsung menepuk punggungku. "Lho? Kau ini masih muda, tapi sudah berpikir susah-susah begitu. Sudahlah! Santai saja!" Tukasnya sambil tertawa. Sebelum aku memberi persetujuan, bapak itu sudah memanggil orang-orang seisi kedai ini! "Hei! Apa di antara _xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian ada yang tidak punya lawan bermain? Anak muda ini hendak bermain _xiangqi_ juga!"

Aduhhh...! Aku kan belum bilang aku ingin main?

Seorang bapak lainnya berdiri. Badannya jangkuk sekali. "Wah, kebetulan aku sedang tidak punya lawan bermain!" Ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan ke arahku, menyuruhku maju dan bermain bersamanya. Ya sudahlah... kuturuti saja. "Kemarilah, anak muda! Main _xiangqi_ bersamaku!"

Aku duduk di hadapannya. Di depanku ada sebuah papan catur dan semua bidak-bidaknya. Bapak ini kelihatan senang dan bersemangat sekali. "_Xiansheng_, mohon maaf." Kataku. "Tapi dengan sangat menyesal, aku tidak punya apa-apa untuk dipertaruhkan selain ini." Aku meletakkan dua buah jeruk pemberian kakek penjual buah itu tadi di atas meja.

Bapak jangkung itu mendelik, sebelum tertawa lebar! "Hahaha! Wah, anak muda! Rupanya kau seorang juragan jeruk, ya?" Juragan jeruk... hahaha! Aku jadi ikut tertawa juga mendengarnya. "Baiklah! Tidak masalah! Aku juga akan mempertaruhkan jumlah uang yang sama! Aku bertaruh untuk dua buah jeruk dengan lima keping perunggu. Bagaimana? Seimbang?"

Aku mengangguk menyetujui. "Seimbang, _xiansheng_."

Dengan demikian, permainan _xiangqi_ dimulai. Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama tidak memainkan permainan ini, jadi tentunya aku akan lupa banyak taktik. Tapi... bukannya menyombong sih, menurutku bapak yang kulawan ini tidak terlalu hebat. Permainan ini selesai tidak begitu lama.

"Ya Tian! Aku kalah! _Jiang shi_!" Ujar bapak itu sambil menepuk jidat.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Permainan yang mengasyikkan! Aku merasa sangat senang bisa bermain dengan _xiansheng_!"

"Tunggu sebentar anak muda! Ayo bermain sekali lagi! Kali ini, aku pertaruhkan sepuluh keping!"

Rasanya asyik juga bisa bermain _xiangqi_ di saat-saat seperti ini. Selain untuk penghilang stres, aku juga bisa berkenalan dengan banyak orang! Mulailah pengunjung kedai ini datang menggerombol melihat permainan kami. Sesudah aku sekali lagi mengalahkan bapak itu, seorang bapak yang lain menantangku. Begitu terus sampai aku sudah berkenalan dan bermain dengan banyak sekali orang! Sungguh mengasyikkan!

Dan sekali lagi... bukannya aku bermaksud sombong. Tapi aku tidak pernah kalah. Sungguh aku tidak bermaksud menyombong!

Dari dua buah jeruk, sekarang aku sudah mengumpulkan kira-kira dua ratus keping perunggu! Wah, ini setara dengan dua keping perak! Yahhh... setidaknya aku tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa hari ini!

"Ah! Sial! _Jiang shi_!" Bapak yang terakhir kulawan mengeluh kesal. "Anak muda! Kau sungguh hebat! Sampai saat ini belum pernah dikalahkan! Tentu kau punya bakat luar biasa! Darimana kau belajar _xiangqi_?" Tanyanya disambut dengan anggukan setuju oleh bapak-bapak yang lain.

Celaka... apa aku harus mengakui sejujurnya bahwa aku pertama kali belajar main _xiangqi_ karena diajari Penasihat Zhou Yu dari Wu? Dan bahwa aku sudah pernah bertarung dengan Jiang Wei, Yan Lu si putri Shu, dan bahkan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang? Dan yang paling penting, karena aku adalah seorang ahli strategi? Pastinya sangat tidak bijaksana menjawab sejujur itu...

Aku cuma bersoja sambil membungkuk. "Aku ini hanya orang rendah yang tidak berpendidikan, namun sejak kecil aku suka sekali bermain _xiangqi_. Harap _xiansheng_ jangan memuji terlalu tinggi begitu." Jawabku dengan rendah hati. Orang-orang itu cuma berdecak kagum saja. Padahal... menurutku sama sekali tidak ada yang perlu dikagumi dari kemampuanku bermain _xiangqi_... Sampai sekarang kemampuanku masih berimbang dengan Jiang Wei, dan juga belum pernah sekalipun berhasil mengalahkan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Jadi sebenarnya aku tidak ada apa-apanya...

Sembari aku meninggalkan tempat, seorang bapak yang kelihatannya kaya berhenti di depanku. Bapak ini kelihatannya bukan orang biasa, sepertinya _lao ban_. Sama seperti yang lainnya, dia pun menantangku untuk bermain _xiangqi_. "Hei, anak muda! Kemampuanmu bermain sangat mengagumkan! Aku ingin sekali bermain melawanmu!" Pujinya. "Mari, kita main satu permainan saja!"

"Dengan senang hati, _xiansheng_." Jawabku sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sekali lagi, aku duduk di salah satu kursi. Kali ini yang melihat semakin banyak dan semakin heboh saja! Kalau kutebak, mungkin _xiansheng_ yang kaya ini sangat jago dalam bermain _xiangqi_, sampai-sampai membuat orang semua mengerumuninya. Aku mengeluarkan kantong yang berisi uang milikku, juga dua buah jeruk yang menemaniku sejak awal. "Ini yang akan menjadi taruhanku, _xiansheng_."

Bapak itu cuma memandang dengan dahi berkerut. "Cuma ini yang kau punya? Wah, aku sama sekali tidak tertarik..."

Yahhh... kalau begitu kenapa mengajakku bermain?

"Begini saja..." Aku terperanjat bukan buatan saat melihat bapak itu mengeluarkan sekeping uang emas dari kantong bajunya. Bukan cuma aku, yang lain juga! Bapak ini benar-benar kaya! "Aku akan bertaruh dengan satu keping uang emas ini. Dan kau, aku tidak minta semua uangmu itu. Aku ingin kau bertaruh dengan dirimu sendiri!"

Ini membuatku lebih terperanjat lagi. Orang-orang yang ada di sana juga begitu!

"Ya Tian...! Ini sih gila!"

"Ini namanya menjual diri!"

Dalam sekejap, jantungku berdengup kencang. Aku menelan ludah. Yang membuatku terperanjat adalah dua hal. Pertama, tentu saja karena bapak yang kaya ini ingin aku mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri. Ya Tian... kalau sampai kalah, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada diriku. Dan yang kedua, dia hanya mempertaruhkan sekeping uang emas, sementara aku harus mempertaruhkan diriku. Benar-benar aku dihargai murah sekali...!

Bapak itu menungguku memberi jawaban. Aku menatapnya beberapa saat.

Sebenarnya aku tidak mau terlibat dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Tapi... entah kenapa... aku jadi ingin melakukannya. Aku juga tidak tahu kenapa!

Akhirnya dengan kebulatan tekad, aku menjawabnya dengan tegas. "Baiklah! Aku terima tantangan anda, _xiansheng_. Aku akan mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri!"

_Xiansheng_ itu tersenyum senang. Dengan demikian, permainan pun dimulai. Rupanya benar dugaanku. Kemampuannya dalam bermain _xiangqi_ sangat tidak sembarangan! Bapak ini lebih senang menggunakan taktik menyerang secara agresif dan semuanya dipusatkan pada bidak _shuai_-panglimaku. Benar-benar sangat hebat sekali! Mau tidak mau, aku cuma bisa menggunakan taktik bertahan saja.

Kalau begini, sebaiknya aku jebak saja! Untuk setiap bidaknya yang maju, setidaknya aku mempersiapkan dua bidak milikku untuk melawannya. Syukurlah perlahan-lahan aku berhasil membalikkan situasi. Sekarang aku yang berada di atas angin. Aku sudah _zhao jiang_-menangkap panglimanya. Sebentar lagi aku akan memenangkan permainan ini!

"Wahhh... celaka. Aku tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi." Kata _xiansheng_ itu pada akhirnya dengan kecewa. "_Jiang shi_. Kaulah yang menang, anak muda! Silahkan kau ambil uang emas itu!"

Kupandangi uang itu untuk sesaat. Sungguh aku masih penasaran, mengapa _xiansheng_ ini ingin aku mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri? Untuk tujuan apa? "_Xiansheng_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah dan nada serius, tanpa mengambil uang emas itu.

"Silahkan saja, anak muda."

"_Xiansheng_..." Aku memulai. "Bermain dengan mempertaruhkan diri sendiri sungguh berbahaya. Namun aku tetap memutuskan untuk bermain, _xiansheng_. Bukan karena aku begitu menginginkan uang emas itu." _Xiansheng_ itu mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar bagaimana aku memulai pertanyaanku. Aku melanjutkan. "Tapi karena aku ingin tahu, apa yang _xiansheng_ inginkan dariku sehingga mengharapkan aku mempertaruhkan diri sendiri? Ditambah lagi, apakah _xiansheng_ menganggap aku sebegitu rendahnya hanya sekeping uang emas?" Tanyaku.

Bapak kaya itu diam sejenak. Menunduk dan mendesah. Ia jadi kelihatan lebih dua kali lebih tua. "Anak muda, begitu pertama kali melihat permainan _xiangqi_-mu, aku sungguh terkesan! Kau bahkan dengan lihai menggunakan bidak _bing_-prajurit yang sering tidak dianggap atau hanya dijadikan umpan oleh orang lain! Dan aku makin terkesan saat mendengar jawabanmu bahwa sejak kecil kau sudah menyukai _xiangqi_." Jelas bapak itu panjang lebar. Aku masih mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku punya seorang anak laki-laki yang begitu gemar bermain _xiangqi_ sampai-sampai tidak mau belajar apapun dan suka memberontak padaku karena hal ini! Aku sampai menyerah padanya!" Lanjutnya dengan nada mengeluh dan frustrasi bukan buatan. Tak hanya aku, semua orang pun mendengar. Tempat ini jadi sangat hening. "Namun, saat aku melihatmu bermain dengan begitu lihai dan mendengar bahwa kau suka bermain sejak kecil, aku kaget! Betapa miripnya kau dengan anakku! Lalu sedari tadi aku berpikir, mungkin tidak ada salahnya kalau dia hanya mendalami _xiangqi_ saja. Karena itulah aku pikir aku akan merekrutmu menjadi guru bermain _xiangqi_ untuk anakku!"

Ya Tian... ternyata hanya menjadi seorang guru _xiangqi_... Aku menarik nafas panjang sangking leganya. Pikiranku sudah sampai kemana-mana membayangkan kalau aku kalah.

Pikir-pikir, sebenarnya menarik juga kalau aku jadi seorang guru _xiangqi_... Sayangnya, aku tidak bisa. Aku kan tidak menetap di tempat ini untuk waktu yang lama.

Aku mendesah pelan. "_Xiansheng_, aku bisa merekomendasikan seorang guru _xiangqi_ yang lebih baik dariku." Ujarku sambil tersenyum, masih belum mengambil uang emas itu dan meninggalkan tempat itu. "Aku yakin jika anak _xiansheng_ belajar dari guru ini, dia akan jadi pemain _xiangqi_ yang luar biasa!"

Bapak itu mendelikkan mata. "Siapa itu?"

"Guru _xiangqi_ itu..." Jawabku. "... _xiansheng_ sendiri!"

Semua orang melongo seperti orang tolol, apalagi _xiansheng_ itu. Pemandangan yang sangat lucu sekali. Hahaha...

"Begini, _xiansheng_..." Aku mulai menjelaskan. Lagi-lagi permasalahan orangtua dan anak... "_Xiansheng_ adalah seorang pemain _xiangqi_ yang begitu handal! Aku berani menjamin bahwa keinginan anak _xiansheng_ untuk menjadi pemain _xiangqi_ berasal dari _xiansheng_ sendiri! Percuma saja _xiansheng_ mencari seorang guru untuknya, karena dia tidak akan mau belajar pada guru yang lain selain _xiansheng_."

"Tapi kalau begitu..." Bantah _xiansheng_ itu dengan cepat. "Mengapa dia selalu membantahku?"

Aku tersenyum sebelum membungkuk. "Dengan segala hormat, _xiansheng_, bukannya aku ingin menyalahkan anda. Tapi aku ingin tahu, berapa kali _xiansheng_ pernah bermain dengannya?"

Dengan cepat bapak kaya itu terdiam. Dia menunduk sambil berpikir. Wajahnya dipenuhi perasaan bersalah sambil menggeleng. "Hanya dua kali. Itu pun saat dia masih kecil..."

"Nah, itu masalahnya, _xiansheng_." Jawabku. "Dari _xiansheng_-lah ia memiliki hobi untuk bermain _xiangqi_. Namun _xiansheng_ mungkin terlalu sibuk dengan pekerjaan sehingga tidak pernah bermain dengannya dan mengajarinya. Bahkan _xiansheng_ kemudian melarangnya untuk bermain _xiangqi_ lagi. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak memberontak?" _Xiansheng_ itu hanya mengangguk pelan, mengiyakan perkataanku. "_Xiansheng_, aku yakin seandainya _xiansheng_ mau sesekali bermain dengannya dan mengajarinya, tidak hanya dia akan makin mahir dan mencintai _xiangqi_, tetapi dia akan menjadi anak yang penurut dan tidak memberontak lagi..."

Baru saja omonganku selesai, tiba-tiba sebuah suara, suara anak kecil, menyahut dengan keras dari belakang!

"Omongan _gege_ ini benar! _Die_, kapan-kapan bermainlah catur denganku!"

Aku langsung menoleh ke belakang, sementara _xiansheng_ itu sendiri berdiri dengan penuh keterkejutan. Rupanya dibelakangku ada seorang anak laki-laki, kira-kira usianya sebelas atau dua belas tahun. Kalau tidak salah, anak ini adalah salah satu dari anak-anak yang tadi bermain-main bersama denganku. Dia menerobos kerumunan orang itu dan langsung menghampiri ayahnya. Dalam sekejap, anak itu sudah merangkul ayahnya, dan begitu pula ayahnya.

"_Die_! Aku ingin sekali bermain bersama _die_ lagi! Karena suatu saat aku ingin mahir bermain _xiangqi_ seperti _die_!" Ujarnya sambil merengek-rengek. "Ajari aku bermain _xiangqi_! Jangan sibuk terus seperti itu!"

_Xiansheng_ itu tersenyum sambil menggendong anaknya. "Tentu... tentu saja! Nanti pulang kita akan langsung main, ya? Maafkan aku ya, nak..." Kulihat si bocah mengangguk-angguk dalam gendongan ayahnya. "Aku janji tidak akan kesibukan bekerja lagi..."

Melihat ayah-anak itu akur, aku merasa sangat senang sekali. Orang-orang di sekelilingku yang melihat ini juga langsung tersenyum. Yahhh... setidaknya aku sudah membantu mereka. Mungkin itulah alasan kenapa aku merasa sangat ingin bermain meski harus mempertaruhkan diriku sendiri...

Kurasa sudah waktunya aku pergi. Kuambil uangku sendiri dan dua buah jeruk milikku.

"Hei, anak muda!" Panggil _xiansheng_ itu tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk uang emas yang tertinggal. "Kau belum ambil uang ini!"

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Jangan, _xiansheng_. Aku merasa sama sekali tidak layak menerimanya."

"Tidak! Tidak!" Ujarnya dengan nada memaksa. "Kau sudah memenangkan permainan! Bahkan kau sudah membuka pikiranku ini! Kau membuatku bisa berdamai dengan anakku! Bahkan menurutku sekeping uang emas masih sangat kurang!" Pada akhirnya, dia mengambil sendiri uang itu dan memberikannya padaku dengan paksa.

Sampai di sini, bocah dalam gendongannya pun berbalik. Seketika itu juga dia langsung mengenali siapa aku. "Ah! _Gege_ baik hati yang bisa memperbaiki kincir angin dan disukai kucing!" Tukasnya sambil menunjukku. Tentu saja ini membuat orang yang mendengarnya jadi heran sendiri. "_Die_! Itu _gege_ baik hati yang tadi bermain bersama kami! Kata teman-teman, orang yang disukai binatang itu pasti orang baik! Jadi _gege_ ini pun pasti orang baik hati!" Ujarnya dengan jujur. Aduhhh... bagaimana, ya? Aku sampai tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa selain menggaruk kepalaku sendiri yang tidak gatal.

"Wuah! Ditambah lagi dia bisa bermain dengan kalian semua anak-anak kecil! Bisa bermain dan dekat dengan anak-anak, itu juga tanda kalau orang itu baik!" Tambah _xiansheng_ itu dengan heboh. Ya Tian... semakin lama aku semakin serba salah.

Aku langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Terima kasih, _xiansheng_... tolong jangan memujiku begitu!" Kataku berusaha merendah. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku permisi dulu. Hari sudah malam. Sudah saatnya aku pulang..."

Dengan satu ucapan perpisahan itu, aku melambaikan tangan dan meninggalkan kedai minuman itu. Ya Tian... kenapa orang-orang itu semua sampai mengantar kepergianku? Memangnya aku ini orang penting? Aku kan juga cuma pengunjung yang tertarik dan ingin bermain _xiangqi_ bersama mereka...

Tapi... aku benar-benar beruntung! Aku mendapat satu keping uang emas, dua ratusan keping perunggu yang setara dengan dua keping perak, dan ditambah dua buah jeruk! Bukan hanya aku tidak pulang dengan tangan hampa! Aku bahkan pulang dengan sangat berlebihan! Yangmei dan Zhou Ying pasti senang dan puas dengan pendapatanku ini! Sekarang, aku tinggal kembali ke penginapan saja...

Sampai di satu tikungan, aku berbelok.

BRAK!

Betapa kagetnya aku saat melihat sebuah pintu dibanting terbuka dengan begitu keras! Rupanya dari sebuah kedai arak!

Tunggu sebentar...

Itu kan...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Entah sudah berapa botol arak kuhabiskan. Rasanya aku sudah menghabiskan bergentong-gentong arak sampai perutku kembung. Harusnya aku bisa benar-benar melupakan duka nestapa, bukan?

Tapi aku tidak bisa. Sialan... Padahal aku sudah nyaris mabuk begini! Arak-arak ini pasti murahan! Sampai detik ini aku masih saja terpikir tentang sahabatku itu! Semakin aku mabuk, bukannya semakin melupakannya, justru makin terbayang jelas di kepalaku! Di kedai arak seperti inilah dulu dia pernah disangka seorang wanita nakal sangking cantiknya, sampai-sampai aku harus menolongnya dari semua pria hidung belang itu(2). Dalam keadaan mabuk seperti ini, dia juga pernah menyadarkanku, dan sekali lagi aku menyangka dia perempuan. Oh iya, dia juga tidak bisa minum arak barang setetespun. Saat dalam pelatihan bersama Jendral Huang Zhong dulu, aku kecewa setengah mati saat ternyata minuman istimewa yang ada bukan arak melainkan teh. Waktu itu, sahabatku itulah yang menuangkan teh tersebut di cangkirku.

Itu semua hanya masa lalu yang tidak mungkin terulang lagi, kan? Cuma ada untuk dilupakan, bukan? Dia sudah tidak ada! Sudah mati! Dan kalaupun masih hidup, dia pasti akan mendendam begitu luar biasa padaku! Ataupun kalau misalnya dia memaafkanku, akulah yang tidak bisa bertemu dengannya! Harga diri dan kehormatanku mau ditaruh dimana kalau sampai bertemu dengannya? Seharusnya aku membunuh diriku untuk menebus kesalahanku!

Tapi sialnya... pedangnya selalu bersamaku, dan sepertinya juga selalu melarangku untuk menghabisi diriku sendiri.

Sekali lagi aku menandaskan sebotol arak. Celaka... pandanganku makin berkunang-kunang...

"Hei! Ambilkan arak satu lagi! Arak yang paling bagus!" Seruku dengan suara parau sangking mabuknya.

Tapi kali ini, bukan botol arak yang datang, melainkan seorang pelayan. Cih! Sialan! Dia ini tuli dan tidak bisa mendengar perintahku, ya?

"_Xiansheng_, anda sudah berada di sini sejak kemarin, dan sama sekali tidak berhenti minum arak." Ujar pelayan itu. "Apa anda punya uang untuk membayarnya?"

"Uang? Hahaha!" Aku tertawa terbahak-bahak, sebelum mengeluarkan sekantong uang di buntalanku, sudah terlalu mabuk untuk ingat berapa jumlah uang di dalamnya. "Ambil semua! Dan jangan lupa bawakan arak lagi!"

Pelayan itu mengambil kantong uang tersebut, kemudian segera masuk ke ruang dalam. Huh! Semoga kali ini pelayan lamban itu cepat-cepat mengambilkanku arak! Aku harus melupakan sahabatku itu secepatnya sebelum aku jadi gila!

Namun sekali lagi, aku harus kecewa. Kali ini yang datang adalah pelayan itu bersama seseorang yang kelihatannya adalah pemilik dari kedai arak ini. Di belakangnya adalah orang-orang berbadan besar yang kelihatan sok kuat sekali! Melihat gerombolan sok seperti itu saja sudah cukup membuatku muak! Ditambah lagi sekarang si jelek pemilik kedai datang dan menggebrak mejaku.

"Hei, kau!" Serunya dengan wajah merah karena mengamuk. "Kau sudah memesan arak terbaik begitu banyak sepanjang hari! Bahkan kau menginap di sini! Uangmu itu sama sekali tidak cukup untuk membayar, tahu!"

Kalau boleh, sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan tombak dan kedua pedang ini untuk menusuknya dan memotong lidahnya. Dia ini buta atau apa? Tidak sadar kalau aku sedang marah besar? "Tidak cukup? Tidak cukup bagaimana? Arakmu yang seperti air comberan ini memang berapa harganya?" Tanyaku dengan menuding. Aduhhh... semakin aku berteriak keras-keras, rasanya kepalaku semakin pening saja! Mataku juga benar-benar berkunang-kunang!

Dengan wajah hijau karena gusar, si pemilik kedai langsung menudingku dan memberi perintah pada anak-anak buahnya yang sama jeleknya dengan dia. "CEPAT BUAT DIA MEMBAYAR!"

Hooo... jadi dia mau pakai cara kasar? Baiklah!

Aku segera berdiri, kemudian mengangkat tombakku. Rupanya orang-orang sok ini tidak mau kalah. Mereka juga mengeluarkan sejatanya yang rata-rata hanya pisau saja! Cih! Pisau pendek seperti itu digunakan untuk melawanku? Mereka sudah siap mati, ya? Tanpa banyak cing-cong, aku langsung menerjang ke arah mereka! Ughhh... sial...! Pandanganku makin kabur dan berkunang-kunang...!

Kupikir seranganku mengenai mereka, tetapi ternyata tidak! SIAAAAL! Aku langsung menggunakan tombakku untuk menyerang secara membabi-buta, memutar dan menusukkannya ke sembarang arah! Wah, benar-benar kacau sekali! Meja-meja terbalik, orang-orang langsung lari atau menepi sangking takutnya! Pokoknya kacau sekali! Wah... wah... wah... tak kusangka orang rendah sepertiku bisa membuat langit berputar dan bumi terbalik! Hahaha!

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama...

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu yang sangat keras memukul punggungku dari belakang!

Ughhh... sakit sekali! Seketika aku kehilangan keseimbangan dan jatuh. Sumpah, aku sudah tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi sangking kaburnya pandanganku! Dan aku bahkan tidak sadar apa-apa! Waktu berjalan sangat cepat sekali, dan yang aku tahu pokoknya orang-orang brengsek itu menghujaniku dengan pukulan dan tendangan, sebelum kemudian melemparkanku dari kedai arak ini! Seketika aku jatuh terhempas di tanah tanpa bisa berdiri lagi.

Sial...!

"Coba lihat barang-barangnya! Siapa tahu ada sesuatu yang berharga!" Seru seseorang sambil mengambil buntalan yang kubawa di bahuku. Ughhh... tidak boleh...! Di sini ada dua pedang yang sangat penting untukku...! Tapi... tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya! Kepalaku terlalu pusing bahkan hanya untuk digunakan berpikir saja!

JANGAAAAAN...!

Tepat sebelum orang itu berhasil merebut buntalanku, dia terpelanting jauh! Ya Tian! Ada apa tadi itu?

Aku segera berbalik. Siapa itu yang menolongku? Dari sini aku melihat seorang laki-laki muda berambut coklat yang sepertinya baru saja melayangkan tendangannya dan kena telak mengenai orang itu. Uwaahhh... tak kusangka rupanya ada yang mau bercapai lelah menolongku! Kutajamkan mataku untuk melihatnya...

Eh?

Apakah itu...

Sebelum aku sempat menarik kesimpulan, laki-laki itu sudah berdiri di depanku, kemudian merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar seolah ingin melindungiku yang masih cuma bisa tergeletak tak berdaya di tanah. Tunggu... cara berdirinya... caranya merentangkan tangan... punggungnya yang menghadap ke arahku...

... bukankah itu punggung yang beberapa hari lalu kucambuki?

"Hentikan!" Seru laki-laki itu dengan tegas. Dan suaranya... Mungkinkah...? "Jangan sentuh dia lagi!"

Ya Tian! Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan pusing dan mabuk yang membuatku nyaris tak sadarkan diri. Langit! Bumi! Tolong segeralah kembalikan kesadaranku! Aku benar-benar butuh dan sangat ingin tahu apa yang terjadi! Dan yang terutama, siapa orang itu sebenarnya! Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku aku berharap mataku kembali bisa melihat dengan normal dan tanpa kekaburan lagi.

Syukurlah permintaanku dikabulkan. Meskipun aku masih tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa dan tergolek lemah di sini, tapi mataku bisa melihat dengan jelas semuanya.

"Siapa kau!" Bentak si jelek pemilik kedai arak ini.

"Aku..." Orang misterius itu menjawab, dengan satu tangan di dadanya sementara yang lain menunjuk ke arahku. Namun wajahnya tetap menghadap orang-orang itu sehingga aku masih tidak bisa mengenalinya...! "... adalah sahabat dari orang ini!"

Sahabat...

Cuma dia yang bisa berkata begitu...

Kalimat yang berani namun tulus dan penuh kejujuran itu langsung disambut oleh tawa orang-orang tersebut. "Sahabat? Sahabat katamu? Hahaha!" Si jelek itu tertawa lagi! Melihatnya tertawa begitu, aku serasa ingin menyumpal mulutnya! "Kau bersahabat dengan orang seperti ini? Dengar! Dia itu cuma seorang pemabuk yang kemarin datang tengah malam, kemudian memesan arak dari kemarin sampai hari ini! Tapi sama sekali tidak bisa membayarnya!"

Sekarang tatapan mataku beralih pada laki-laki berambut coklat itu. Dari belakang sini saja aku tahu bahwa dia kelihatan shock bukan main, begitu terkejut hingga tidak bisa membalas apa-apa sementara orang-orang brengsek itu terus menertawakan baik aku maupun dia.

"Aku..." Akhirnya dia membalas juga. "... Aku yang akan membayar semua biayanya! Ambillah!"

Mataku mendelik lebar.

Satu hal lagi membuatku yakin bahwa dia memang sahabatku itu.

Dia mengeluarkan sebuah kantong, kemudian memberikannya pada si jelek pemilik kedai. Aku tidak tahu pasti berapa jumlah uang di dalam kantong itu. Tapi pastinya aku tahu yang berkilat-kilat berwarna keemasan itu adalah satu keping uang emas! Ya Tian...! Dia... benar-benar membayarnya? Dan dengan uang semahal itu? Itu... itu sangat lebih dari cukup...!

Namun pikiranku tidak sama dengan pikiran si jelek itu.

"Cih! Uang segini, tidak cukup untuk membayarnya!" Bentaknya dengan penuh kemarahan. "Temanmu itu sudah menghabiskan persediaan arak kami! Ditambah lagi, dia menghancurkan seluruh isi kedai! Mana bisa uang sesedikit ini melunasinya?" Bagaimana ini? Mau berteriak supaya laki-laki berambut coklat itu untuk lari pun, aku tidak sanggup!

Sekarang si rambut coklat itu benar-benar panik dan gugup bukan kepalang. "Jika tidak cukup, aku akan bekerja untuk melunasi pembayaran itu...!" Katanya pada akhirnya sambil mendesah. "Aku... aku akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarnya...!"

A-apa...?

Ini gila, ya? Atau mimpi sangking mabuknya aku?

Tidak cukup membelaku. Tidak cukup membayar semua arak yang kuminum. Sekarang ketika uang itu kurang, dia bersedia bekerja untuk melunasinya?

... Sesudah apa yang selama ini sudah kuperbuat padanya?

Sungguh aku sudah benar-benar mabuk. Aku tidak bisa benar-benar mengingatnya lagi. Yang pasti, aku sudah melakukan kejahatan yang begitu besar dan menyakitkan untuknya. Secara beruntun pula! Yang aku ingat adalah, aku pernah membunuhnya. Nyaris membunuhnya.

Tapi... kenapa sekarang dia masih berbuat begini banyak untukku? Apakah aku, sahabatnya yang sudah membuangnya ini, sebegitu penting untuknya?

Sangking tenggelamnya aku dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku sampai kaget luar biasa ketika melihat seorang bertubuh besar tiba-tiba berdiri di belakang sahabatku itu. Si besar sok kuat itu kemudian dengan lengannya yang besar mencekal lengan sahabatku sehingga gerakannya terkunci! Saat itulah aku sadar, mereka ini bukan cuma orang-orang jelek yang sok! Mereka ingin mencelakakan sahabatku!

Dan aku... tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa?

"Kau? Mau bekerja? Hahaha!" Dari belakang dan tergeletak begini, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa selain si jelek itu tertawa mengejek, dengan tangannya di wajah sahabatku. Sepertinya sedang mencengkram dagunya. "Sayang sekali kami tidak sedang membutuhkan pekerja laki-laki! Kami butuh pekerja perempuan!" Satu kalimat itu diakhiri dengan tinjuan yang keras dari si jelek itu pada sahabatku. Mereka semua malah tertawa melihatnya!

"_Lao ban_!" Seorang anak buahnya menyahut. "Kau tidak lihat laki-laki ini cantik sekali? Jangan-jangan dia ini perempuan!"

Ejekan itu diikuti dengan tawa yang lain. Keterlaluan...! "Hahaha! Benar juga! Kau benar!" Jawab si jelek sambil mengembalikan tatapannya pada sahabatku. Mata si jelek itu memandangi sahabatku dari atas sampai bawah. "Hei, bocah! Kau benar-benar cantik sekali! Aku benar-benar ragu kau ini sebenarnya laki-laki atau perempuan! Bagaimana kalau aku coba buktikan?" Dengan satu kalimat itu, tangan si jelek mendekat ke tubuh sahabatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

"Jangan!" Sahabatku meronta-ronta. "Hentikan...! Aku ini laki-la...!"

Namun sekali lagi, sebelum kalimatnya selesai, ia menerima sebuah tinjuan tepat di pipinya dari si jelek brengsek itu! "Kau bilang kau laki-laki. Lalu kenapa meronta-ronta begitu? Apa ada laki-laki seperti kau?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Cibirannya itu membuatku ingin muntah rasanya! Mungkin sebenarnya sahabatku ingin mengatakan sesuatu sekarang, namun mendengar perkataan selanjutnya dari si jelek brengsek itu, dia pun diam kembali. "Lagipula, temanmu itu ada hutang dengan kami! Jangan lupa! Kau sendiri yang bilang kau akan melakukan apapun untuk membayarnya!"

Inilah yang membuatnya benar-benar diam. Masih saja aku tidak bisa menebak apa yang si jelek lakukan.

Tapi... betapa egoisnya aku! Aku tidak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi pada sahabatku! Yang paling penting sekarang adalah, aku cuma ingin melihatnya! Aku cuma ingin dia menoleh dan memalingkan wajah ke arahku, sehingga dengan begitu aku bisa memastikan apakah dia benar-benar sahabatku atau bukan! Kalau laki-laki berambut coklat itu bukan sahabatku, maka aku akan bersedia jadi budaknya seumur hidup! Tapi kalau dia memang sahabatku...

... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi.

Kumohon... menolehlah, laki-laki berambut coklat...!

Dan tepat, seolah ia mendengar kata-kataku, ia menoleh.

Tepatnya, ia tidak langsung menoleh ke arahku. Ia hanya membuang muka dan melihat ke sembarang arah saja asal tidak perlu melihat kerumunan orang-orang itu. Di wajahnya terlukis rasa malu yang begitu mendalam, rasa malu yang membuatnya merasa lebih baik mati detik itu juga. Satu lagi hal yang meyakinkanku kalau laki-laki itu memang sahabatku. Sahabatku itu seorang ahli strategi, seorang bangsawan, seorang yang terhormat. Rasa malu adalah salah satu kelemahan terbesarnya.

Namun tatapannya tidak berhenti dengan sekedar menatap ke sembarang arah. Sepertinya dari sudut matanya ia menyadari aku sedang terus melihatnya. Dia sadar bahwa aku melihatnya dengan tatapan terkejut, kaget, shock, sesal, rasa bersalah, takut, cemas, panik, tidak berdaya, semua perasaan itu bercampur jadi satu. Saat itulah, dia benar-benar menolehkan kepalanya, semaksimal yang ia bisa di tengah keadaan kedua lengannya dicekal kuat-kuat oleh orang bertubuh besar di belakangnya.

Dan mataku bersirobok dengan mata emas itu.

Mata emasnya begitu teduh dan lembut, seolah mengatakan padaku dengan tenang bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Aku percaya itu! Aku percaya apapun akan baik-baik saja jika ada dia! Apapun akan jadi baik-baik saja, kecuali aku sendiri! Bagaimana aku bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri? Bagaimana aku bisa membalas tatapannya? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Aku hanya memejamkan mata erat-erat. Aku tidak bisa menatapnya! Aku tidak bisa melihat sepasang mata emas itu tanpa perasaan bersalah dan perasaan rendah menghantam benakku. Kedua tanganku mengepal kuat, sampai-sampai jariku menusuk kulit telapak tanganku dan seketika membuatnya berdarah...!

"Zhao Yun..."

Suara itu... lagi?

Bisikan itu hanya khusus untukku saja. Orang-orang lain tidak bisa mendengarnya. Kepalaku menengadah, sekali lagi menatapnya. Senyumnya masih sama, namun matanyalah yang berbeda. Kulihat matanya berair, entah airmata apa itu. Airmatanya bergulir, jatuh membasahi pipinya. Mata emas itulah, dengan tatapan yang sama yang kulihat sesudah aku mencambuki tubuhnya. Tatapan memaafkan. Dan cukup dengan satu tatapan itulah, aku tahu siapa dia. Dia benar-benar sahabatku.

Lu Xun...

Namun dengan cepatnya semua itu berakhir!

Si jelek brengsek itu lagi-lagi mencengkram dagunya, kemudian memaksanya menghadap lurus ke depan! Dengan penuh rasa puas si jelek itu tertawa keras bersama dengan anak-anak buahnya, membuat mereka benar-benar terlihat seperti orang-orang idiot! "Hahaha! Sayang sekali! Sayang sekali! Rupanya kau laki-laki, ya?" Ia menghina. "Padahal kau cantik begini! Aku yakin, kalau kau seorang perempuan, kau bisa kaya cukup dengan menjadi wanita penggoda!" Ejekan itu disambut oleh tawa yang lainnya.

Sungguh... kurasa di seluruh jagad raya ini, hanya merekalah yang menemukan bahwa kata-kata itu adalah sebuah lelucon yang bisa membuat tertawa.

"Eh, tunggu!" Sekali lagi si jelek itu menyahut. "Kenapa kau menangis? Hah! Kau menangis cuma gara-gara tubuhmu dilihat dan disentuh oleh laki-laki? Mencurigakan!"

Jahanam...! Lu Xun tidak menangis cuma gara-gara hal seperti ini! Lu Xun menangis karena melihatku! Tangisannya itu adalah airmata bahagia karena bisa menemukanku! Akulah yang menyebabkannya menangis, bukan mereka semua! Sungguh, kalau badanku bisa kugerakkan dan tidak sakit semua karena hajaran bajingan-bajingan ini, mereka semua pasti akan kubunuh!

"Hahaha!" Seorang lainnya ikut menambah ejekan. "Tidak! Dia pasti menangis karena menyesal terlahir sebagai seorang laki-laki! Bukan sebagai seorang perempuan!"

"Kau sungguh benar-benar cantik! Istriku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan denganmu!"

"Bagaimana caramu memiliki wajah secantik dan kulit sehalus itu? Jangan-jangan setiap hari kau hanya duduk-duduk di kamar sambil menunggu dayang-dayang melayanimu, ya?"

"Bukan hanya dilayani! Jangan-jangan bahkan juga dimandikan oleh dayang-dayang, makanya dia bisa cantik seperti wanita!"

"Ah, bukan begitu! Dia ini pasti laki-laki yang berdandan dan menyamar jadi dayang demi bisa masuk istana!"

Semua ejekan dan olokan itu mereka lontarkan pada Lu Xun. Pada Lu Xun... pada sahabatku! Sial...! Aku benar-benar benci pada diriku sendiri yang tidak bisa apa-apa! Bahkan untuk melihat apa yang terjadi pun aku tidak bisa! Yang kulihat hanya sepasang kaki Lu Xun yang merapat dan bergetar hebat, seolah dapat jatuh kapan saja. Kedua tangannya yang dipaksa untuk terlentang perlahan menjadi kaku. Jari-jarinya gemetaran.

Samapi kulihat akhirnya Lu Xun benar-benar nyaris ambruk. Tangannya terkulai lemah. Tubuhnya pasti sudah akan jatuh kalau tidak dipegangi oleh orang yang mencekalnya dari belakang. Suara nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal bercampur dengan tawa orang-orang itu semua.

"Satu hal lagi!" Si jelek pemilik kedai itu menjambak rambut coklat Lu Xun. "Kau laki-laki, kan? Berarti kami semua tidak perlu sayang dengan wajah dan tubuhmu!"

Tepat sesudah mengatakan hal itu, si jelek itu melayangkan tinjuan dan tepat mendarat di perut Lu Xun! Tapi Lu Xun... seperti biasa. Menahan sakit tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Kalau boleh kutebak, dia pasti sedang menggigit bibir sekarang. Hanya saat aku mencambukinya itulah, aku baru melihatnya menjerit kesakitan.

Sama seperti mereka menghajarku habis-habisan, kini mereka melakukan yang sama pada Lu Xun! Tidak cukup satu tinjuan di perutnya, kali ini wajahnya yang menjadi sasaran mereka. Tetap saja, Lu Xun tidak mengeluarkan suara apapun! Sekarang aku tidak bisa melihatnya, dan ditambah lagi aku tidak bisa mendengar suaranya! Yang kudengar cuma suara pukulan, tinjuan, atau tamparan saja!

Ya Tian...! Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Yang mabuk-mabukan itu aku! Yang minum tanpa bisa membayar itu aku! Yang pemabuk itu aku! Yang menghancurkann kedai itu aku! Kenapa Lu Xun sekarang juga dipukuli? Kenapa dia berusaha membayar hutang yang seharusnya aku yang membayarnya? Aku ini sudah tidak bisa dianggap sahabat lagi! Bahkan kalau seandainya aku melakukan tindak bunuh diri di depannya demi menebus kesalahanku padanya pun, aku tetap akan menjadi celaan orang!

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Lu Xun...!

"Baiklah! Cukup dulu!" Dengan satu seruan dari si jelek pemilik kedai itu, mereka semua berhenti memukulinya. Orang yang mencekal tubuh Lu Xun akhirnya melepaskannya, melemparkannya begitu saja ke belakang. Lu Xun jatuh terjembab di depanku. Nafasnya terasa berat. Punggungnya naik turun sembari mengatur nafas.

Tanganku yang serasa patah ini terulur, nyaris saja menyentuh rambut coklatnya.

"Hei, bocah!" Orang-orang itu sekarang kembali ke kedai. Si jelek berbalik sambil menuding. Di satu tangannya terdapat uang milik Lu Xun, sementara yang lain menuding Lu Xun. "Sudah kapok bermain pahlawan, kan? Kalau kau sekali lagi sok pahlawan di depanku, aku benar-benar akan melemparkanmu ke kerumunan laki-laki mabuk yang haus wanita! Kita lihat berapa lama kau bisa bertahan jadi laki-laki! Hahahaha!" Dengan satu ejekan itu, mereka tertawa keras dan masuk ke dalam kedai. Pintu itu dibanting di depan kami berdua.

Aku masih saja tak sanggup bergerak. Tapi Lu Xun bisa.

Kulihat keadaan Lu Xun yang begitu kacau balau. Pakaiannya terbuka sana-sini, memperlihatkan bahu sampai seluruh badannya. Ikat pinggangnya sudah terlepas dari celananya, sementara celana itu sendiri tidak pada tempatnya. Satu tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menyangga tubuhnya, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha menarik celananya untuk menutupi ketelanjangannya.

Wajah Lu Xun basah oleh peluh. Dia memandangku untuk sekilas. Sekilas saja, namun langsung memalingkan wajah. Aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Saat melihat wajahnya yang memerah, aku tahu dia merasakan rasa malu yang luar biasa. Orang-orang itu tidak hanya mempermalukannya dengan tangan tetapi juga dengan mulut mereka. Mungkin satu-satunya yang patut kusyukuri hanyalah orang-orang itu tidak melihat tanda di punggung Lu Xun.

Kulihat dada, bahu, dan sekujur tubuh Lu Xun dipenuhi memar. Dia babak belur, sama sepertiku. Memang benar tidak lebih parah dariku, namun tetap saja harusnya memar-memar itu tidak mengotori tubuhnya.

"L-Lu... Xun..."

Aku berusaha menggapai tanganku. Lu Xun menoleh. Rupanya wajahnya pun penuh dengan memar. Darah mengalir dari sudut bibirnya, juga dari dahinya. Pipinya membiru dan bengkak karena tinjuan. Bibirnya pecah. Namun tetap saja, dari semuanya itu yang paling menyedihkan dan menyayat hati adalah wajahnya yang dipenuhi rasa malu.

Perlahan, dengan tangan bergetar Lu Xun berusaha memperbaiki posisi bajunya pada tubuhnya. Sesudah itu ia beringsut pelan mendekatiku, menyentuh bahuku dengan tangannya. "Sebentar, Zhao Yun..." Suaranya datar, namun pelan dan perlahan. "Aku akan menyembuhkanmu..."

Dengan cepat aku mencekal pergelangan tangannya. "Jangan...!" Aku membalas dengan suara keras. "Jangan... sembuhkan aku! Tubuhmu juga penuh luka sepertiku, dan semua itu salahku...! Biar setidaknya aku juga sama-sama babak belur begini denganmu..."

Lu Xun terdiam. Aku senang ketika senyumnya perlahan merekah kembali, meski hanya senyuman tipis. Lu Xun menarik tangannya dari bahuku, mengabulkan permintaanku. Betapa kagetnya aku saat tiba-tiba tubuhnya rebah lagi di tanah! Apakah karena pukulan dan tinjuan itu? Pasti. Dan apakah dia lelah seharian ini? Mungkin saja. Tubuh Lu Xun tergeletak di depanku. Kepalanya dekat sekali dengan wajahku. Rambut coklat itu helai demi helai menyapu wajahku. Memang bukan rambut coklat yang indah dan mengkilap dan rapi atau tidak bercabang sama sekali, namun rambut coklat itu sangat lembut.

"Lu Xun... maafkan aku..."

Dia menggeleng pelan. Meski aku tidak melihat wajahnya yang tertelungkup ke tanah, aku bisa menebak perasaan apa yang ada pada dirinya melalui kata-katanya. "Tidak apa-apa..." Katanya perlahan. "Aku ini laki-laki, Zhao Yun... Hal seperti ini tidak ada apa-apanya untukku..."

Aku tertawa pelan dan getir. Bisa-bisanya Lu Xun berkata begitu seolah aku sedang bercanda...

Memang apa yang terjadi padanya hari ini demi menolongku, sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan kesakitan dan penderitaan yang dialami mulai dari aku mengajaknya berburu sampai hari aku mencambukinya hingga nyaris mati. Tentu saja aku bukan minta maaf untuk saat ini saja, tetapi untuk hal-hal yang sudah terjadi selama ini! Bodohnya Lu Xun ini...!

"Bukan cuma untuk hari ini..." Kalau aku punya kekuatan lagi, pasti aku akan berteriak sambil menjitak kepalanya. "Tapi untuk semuanya... aku telah menipumu, menangkapmu, memfitnahmu, bahkan mencambu..."

"Hah?"

Hah? Apanya yang 'hah'?

Tangan Lu Xun bergetar perlahan. Wajahnya terangkat dan menatapku lurus. "Kau sedang bicara apa, ya?" Senyumannya begitu tulus. Matanya menatapku dengan sangat teduh dan lembut.

Dan tahulah aku apa yang namanya kedamaian itu.

Airmata itu mengalir lagi, dan dia sama sekali tidak kebingungan untuk menghapusnya. Bibirnya yang pecah dan berdarah itu terbuka perlahan.

Dia mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan. Kalau mendengarnya, mungkin akan terasa dia seperti bercanda. Namun ketulusannya itu, mana bisa dipertanyakan?

"... aku sudah lupa semuanya."

* * *

><p>Saya kan sudah bilang... Zhao Yun tuh bukan character antagonist di sini. Dia character protagonist yang sedang kebingungan dan nggak tau harus bagaimana. Nah, jadi anda nggak perlu sensi lagi sama saya ato nge-flame saya gara2 hal ini...<p>

Ngomong2, saya mau ngasih sebuah pengumuman SANGAT penting berkaitan dengan update cerita **Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze** ini...

Begini... jadi pada tanggal 19 Juni sampe 7 Juli saya akan pergi ke (guess?) China lagi... Jadi, dengan sangat menyesal, saya harus bilang bahwa untuk minggu depan sampai tiga minggu kedepan, TIDAK AKAN ADA UPDATE. Karena tanggal 22 dan 29 Juni serta 6 Juli, saya masih ada di negara Tirai Bambu~ Yahhh... ini emang kabar buruk, sih... tapi setidaknya dilihat sisi baiknya~ XDDD Kali ini saya pergi dengan rute ke daerah CHENG DU dan sekitarnya, YANG NOTABENE DULUNYA ADALAH DAERAH KERAJAAN SHU! Mana lagi memang saya pergi ke daerah2 bersejarah. Nah, berhubung cerita **Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze** ini mengambil latar tempat di Shu, saya berharap dengan liburan saya kali ini saya bisa menambah pengetahuan tentang daerah Shu itu seperti apa, jadinya saya juga bisa menulis cerita ini dengan lebih baik lagi~~~

So, update selanjutnya adalah tanggal 13 Juli~

Sekian dan terima kasih! Zai Jian!


	21. Phoenix' Nest

Nyaaaahhhh~ akhirnya sesudah pulang dari China, SAYA BISA UPDATE! MWAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, sesudah dari China, saya mendapatkan banyak sekali hal yang membuat saya asli 100% kaget plus sedih gara2 ada banyak kesalahan di cerita saya... . Salah satu kesalahan yang menurut saya paling fatal adalah di **Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread** chap berapa saya lupa. Di sana kan ada salah satu chapter yang menceritakan Lu Xun ama Zhou Ying mendaki Gunung Ding Jun dari pagi sampe sore, ya kan? Nah, saya bikin perjalanan mereka secepet itu karena saya membayangkan Mt. Ding Jun itu persis kayak yang di DW. Nggak taunya, pas saya ke China... astaga, Mt. Ding Jun (yang sekarang nama kotanya disebut Jiuzhaigou) itu tingginya amit2 nggak manusawi. Di tambah lagi tempat itu bukan cuma sekedar satu gunung, tapi merupakan PEGUNUNGAN dengan gunung2nya punya ketinggian nggak masuk akal pulaaaa! Ya Tian... . saya minta maaf sebesar2nya... *kowtow 1000x sambil nangis2 trus gantung diri*

BTW, bukannya nyombong juga, saya sempat ke Istana Shu di Cheng Du yang dicagar budayakan, lho... =P *dihajar masa gara2 membanggakan sesuatu yang sama sekali nggak patut dibanggakan*

Back, dah...

Nah, mumpung sekarang lagi liburan dan saya ada waktu, saya AKHIRNYA berhasil mereply review anda semuaaaa! YEAAAAHHHH! *tebar konfeti* Jadi bagi anda2 yang mereview dengan account anda, reply reviewnya saya PM di account anda... Sementara untuk Anonymous Reviewer, saya reply langsung di sini, yaaa... ^^

**Tukang Bakso**: Tunggu aja tanggal maennya...

**Kaisar Xian**: Huiyue lagi sibuk kerja tugas... Hehehehe...

**shangandxiang**:  
>Chap 2: Hah? Annoying gimana maksudnya? Kalo iseng, mah... kan udah dari zaman Unbroken Thread dia iseng banget... XDDDD<br>Chap 9: Mengenai apakah Lao Zucong itu beneran ibu KANDUNGnya Liu Bei ato bukan, nah itu lah yang menjadi misteri utama cerita ini... Ehehehe...

**Vatican Swiss Guard**: Oke~~~

**Neko**: Kalo anda nggak suka, nggak usah baca cerita ini

**Putri**: Oke... ^^ semoga berhasil menyusul semua chapternya, yach... ^^

**Anonim**:  
>Chap 8: Puisi Yangmei emang nggak ada tandingannya di China... Hehehe...<br>Chap 1: Yuan Shao itu ceritanya dia abis memulihkan diri beserta para pasukannya sesudah Battle of Guan Du dari tanah Hei Bei, bukannya entah dari mana. Dan yup, bakal ada epic battle...

**Unknown Tanpa Nama**: Makasih... ^^ saya juga seneng kalo anda menikmati cerita saya... ^o^ Yah, entah kenapa bagi saya Guan Suo dan Ma Dai emang duo kocak Shu (ibaratnya kayak Gusur dan Boim Lebon dari Lupus...)

Makasih buat semua review2nya... ^o^ Ehehehe... maaf kalo selama ini saya jadi author yang cacad banget dan nggak pernah mereply review anda semua... TT-TT saya tunggu review anda selanjutnya, ya... Wkwkwkw...

Wokey! Let the chapter begin!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Sesudah cukup kuat untuk berjalan, kami berdua segera beranjak dari tempat itu.

Untung saja tidak ada orang di jalan-jalan ini. Sudah hampir tengah malam, pasti semuanya sudah tidur. Baru saja kemarin aku sendirian melewati koridor Istana Cheng Du yang mewah di tengah malam seperti ini. Waktu itu, dalam hati aku hanya bisa mengutuk dan memaki diri sendiri karena telah membuang seorang sahabat yang begitu penting. Hari ini aku melewati jalanan kota Jiang Yang yang sangat sederhana, tetapi bersama Lu Xun, sahabatku itu. Dan aku menyadari satu hal.

Aku lebih suka berada di jalanan sederhana kota Jiang Yang bersama Lu Xun, daripada berada di Istana Cheng Du yang mewah tanpanya.

Kupandangi Lu Xun yang sedang berusaha membersihkan darah di wajahnya dengan bajunya. Wajah dan tubuhnya bengkak dan memar-memar sepertiku. Dia hanya mengenakan pakaian Gaibang yang sangat sederhana dan biasa-biasa saja, lagi-lagi juga sepertiku. Dan kelihatannya, dia juga sekarang tidak memiliki uang sekeping pun. Mungkin kalau ada orang yang melihat kami berdua, pasti kami dikira berandalan-berandalan mabuk yang baru saja bertengkar demi sebotol arak.

Tapi sekarang aku sudah tidak mabuk lagi. Mabuk dan pandangan berkunang-kunang yang sedari tadi kursakan entah pergi kemana sekarang. Kalau dipikir-pikir, yang bisa menghilangkan seluruh duka nestapaku itu bukan arak, tetapi Lu Xun ini.

"Zhao Yun," Panggilannya yang sangat tiba-tiba membuyarkan lamunanku. Tangannya terulur, di atasnya ada sebuah jeruk. "Ini untukmu. Ambillah."

Aku hanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi jeruk itu, kemudian memandanginya. Dia tersenyum sambil menungguku mengambil jeruk tersebut. "Untukku? Apa boleh kumakan?"

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Kalau kau ingin memandanginya sampai besok juga tidak apa-apa."

Nah, selalu begini, kan? Aku ini sedang bicara serius tapi kagok dan canggung sendiri. Bisa-bisanya Lu Xun tidak peka dengan hal itu dan malah menawariku sebuah jeruk. Sedari tadi aku diam saja karena bingung harus ngomong apa, tapi Lu Xun malah kelihatannya santai sekali seperti tidak sedang terjadi apapun. Dia sendiri juga sedang mengupas sebuah jeruk yang lain di tangannya dan mulai memakannya. Akhirnya, kuambil jeruk itu dan melakukan hal yang sama.

Ini semua gara-gara Lu Xun sendiri yang tadi dengan mudahnya mengatakan 'aku sudah lupa semuanya'.

Lupa? Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa Lu Xun melupakan semuanya secepat ini? Baru dua minggu yang lalu aku menipunya dan mengajaknya berburu di Guang Han lalu menangkapnya. Kemudian aku memfitnahnya. Dan yang terakhir, yang paling gila, dan yang paling baru saja terjadi, kemarin pagi aku mencambukinya hingga nyaris kehilangan nyawa. Dan sekarang dia sudah tenang-tenang saja seolah waktu dua minggu itu tidak pernah terjadi di dunia ini, cuma khayalan saja.

Padahal itu sama sekali bukan khayalan. Aku tahu hal itu dengan jelas. Lu Xun mengatakan 'aku sudah lupa semuanya', seolah-olah memang dua minggu itu bukan sesuatu yang benar-benar harus diingat. Benar-benar semudah ia mengatakan bahwa ia sudah lupa apa mimpinya kemarin malam. Bagaimana bisa begitu mudahnya? Apa segala rasa sakit dan penderitaan yang dialaminya, dan yang paling penting adalah kehancuran hatinya sendiri, adalah sesuatu yang ringan dan tidak apa-apanya? Yang begitu enteng dan hanya seperti luka tusukan jarum saja baginya?

Jangan bilang Lu Xun amnesia...

Tak terasa, dalam keheningan perjalanan kami pun berakhir. Kami berdua masuk ke sebuah penginapan dekat gerbang kota. Penginapan itu sudah gelap sekarang. Syukurlah... biasanya pada tengah malam, penginapan-penginapan tertentu akan sekaligus menjadi kedai atau rumah makan. Kalau penginapan ini tidak, berarti malam ini aku bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa berisik. Syukurlah...

"Ini kunci kamarnya. Kurasa pasti akan cukup untuk dua orang." Kata Lu Xun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kunci padaku. "Zhao Yun, kau pasti lelah. Tidurlah dulu..."

Kalau ada satu orang yang lelah, itu Lu Xun. Bukan aku. Kalaupun aku merasa lelah dan ingin segera tidur, pasti karena pengaruh arak yang belum hilang. "Kau tidak tidur sekarang?" Tanyaku.

Dia hanya menggeleng. "Aku belum mengantuk..."

Kupikir, aku hanya bisa menurutinya saja. Jadi aku naik ke lantai dua tempat kamar kami berada. Aku masuk ke kamar tersebut, meletakkan barang-barang, mencuci muka, dan segera berbaring di ranjang untuk tidur. Aku pikir aku akan langsung tertidur begitu kepalaku menyentuh bantal. Namun meski aku mencoba menutup mata, membalikkan tubuhku berulang kali, tetap saja aku tidak bisa tidur. Aneh. Padahal malam ini begitu hening dan lumayan sejuk, cocok untuk tidur.

Tapi sebenarnya... tidak aneh juga. Badanku masih sakit semua gara-gara perkelahian di kedai arak itu. Namun alasan yang paling utama, bagaimana aku bisa tidur dengan tenang sesudah apa yang terjadi padaku barusan? Selama ini aku terus meyakinkan diriku bahwa Lu Xun sudah mati, dan tidak ada gunanya berharap bisa kembali padanya. Kalau pun dia tidak mati, dia pasti tidak mau bersahabat denganku lagi. Atau kalau pun dia masih mau bersahabat denganku, akulah yang tidak mau. Bukannya aku begitu kurang ajar menolak tawarannya yang murah hati, tapi dimana kehormatanku kalau itu terjadi? Seorang jendral sepertiku seharusnya sudah dari dulu bunuh diri sesudah melakukan hal-hal tersebut.

Tuh, kan? Pikiranku lagi-lagi melayang kemana-mana. Pantaslah aku tidak bisa tidur. Tepatnya, aku sama sekali tidak ingin tidur.

"Payah..." Gumamku pada diri sendiri. "Kurasa, aku harus bicara dengan Lu Xun..."

Aku pun keluar dari kamar, kemudian menuruni tangga dan menuju ke lantai satu tempat aku berpisah dengan Lu Xun. Dia masih ada di sana, duduk diam menghadap sebuah meja kayu lingkaran. Di atas meja tersebut terdapat poci teh dan beberapa cangkir, yang tentu saja kosong. Kepalanya menunduk sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Tangannya memain-mainkan sebuah cangkir kecil.

Apa yang sedang Lu Xun lakukan?

Aku berjalan mendekat.

Mungkin karena intuisinya. Atau mungkin karena begitu heningnya malam ini sehingga ia dapat dengan mudah mendengar langkah kakiku. Yang jelas, Lu Xun menoleh. Tatapannya yang terkejut bertemu dengan tatapanku. Aku menghentikan langkahku, jelas-jelas gagal berusaha untuk mendekatinya lagi.

"Zhao Yun?" Dia terlihat kaget. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum, seolah mengajakku untuk datang padanya dan tidak perlu ragu atau berhenti lagi. "Kukira kau sudah tidur..."

Tidak bisa. Aku tidak bisa berjalan barang selangkah pun.

"Maaf, poci teh ini kosong. Jadi aku tidak bisa menuang teh untukmu..." Ujarnya pelan. Senyuman polos itu masih ada.

Memangnya sebegitu pentingnya secangkir teh? Atau tepatnya, memangnya aku pantas untuk menerima secangkir teh yang dituang sendiri oleh tangannya? Ya Tian... pada saat pelatihan di Gunung Qing Cheng itu, dia menuangkan teh untukku meski tahu aku akan meninggalkannya? Aku lebih parah dari Guan Ping yang jelas-jelas tidak menerima teh itu dan malah menyiramkannya di tangan Lu Xun! Dan... dan sekarang Lu Xun kelihatan kecewa kalau tidak bisa menuang teh lagi untukku?

Bibirku terbuka perlahan. "Lu Xun..." Tentu saja dia menoleh. "Bagaimana kau bisa?"

"Hah?" Alisnya terangkat, menunjukkan wajah bingung.

"Bagaimana kau bisa setenang dan sesantai itu..." Aku mengulangi, kali ini lebih jelas dan lebih panjang. "... sesudah semua yang kulakukan padamu?"

Aku bertanya dengan nada datar tetapi kaku dan rendah. Bukan main seriusnya aku saat menanyakan ini. Tetapi Lu Xun hanya tersenyum dan tertawa kecil. "Zhao Yun... kau serius begitu. Kukira mau ngomong apa..." Sahutnya ringan. "Kan sudah kubilang, aku sudah..."

Lupa? Sudah lupa? Begitu saja jawabannya?

Lu Xun pasti kaget bukan main. Sekarang dia sudah tidak duduk di kursinya lagi. Aku menerjang lalu mencekal kerah bajunya kuat-kuat sampai tubuhnya terangkat dari kursi! Aku tahu Lu Xun terperanjat melihatku yang tiba-tiba kalap seperti ini! Tapi itu... itu karena jawabannya sendiri! Suruh siapa menjawab dengan santai begitu? Lu Xun menatapku dengan mata emasnya yang melebar, seperti bertanya 'kenapa?' padaku. Dan aku menjawabnya! Aku menjawabnya dengan bukan main seriusnya!

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Lu Xun!" Bentakku dengan suara keras. Bagaimana orang-orang di sini bisa tidak bangun mendengar suaraku, aku tidak tahu. Mungkin udara di ruangan ini sengaja meredam suaraku agar hanya tinggal aku dan Lu Xun saja yang terjaga. "Jangan bilang 'lupa' segampang itu! Apa kau sedang mencoba menghiburku? Atau mengasihaniku yang terus merasa bersalah? Kalau memang itu benar, sebaiknya lepaskan segala kepura-puraan itu!" Teriakanku terdengar sangat kuat! Tapi kenapa Lu Xun hanya menatapku saja?

Lu Xun menatapku dengan perasaan yang sama sekali aku tidak tahu. Tatapan matanya tanpa fokus.

Dan aku... aku masih tidak bisa menatapnya balik!

Kulepaskan tubuhnya. Mungkin agak sedikit terlalu keras hingga ia terhempas di kursinya. Namun berbagai perasaan yang berkorbar di batinku sama sekali belum mereda, malah makin menyala-nyala! "Jangan hanya diam saja! Cepat pukul aku! Bunuh aku! Lakukan apa saja untuk membalaskan semua kejahatanku padamu!" Aku berteriak dengan segenap perasaanku! Sungguh! Satu-satunya yang kuinginkan detik ini adalah agar Lu Xun membunuhku, menyatakan kebencian dan dendamnya padaku, supaya aku tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi! "Cepat! Jangan hanya diam saja!"

Akhirnya, kulihat Lu Xun bergerak. Kepalanya tertunduk, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Begitu..." Katanya sambil berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, kalau itu maumu..."

Nah, aku sungguh puas kalau seperti ini! Aku tidak berpindah, menghindar, atau mencoba melawan dan bertahan saat melihat tinjuan Lu Xun melayang akan mengenai pipiku. Ini memang adalah yang seharusnya dia lakukan padaku! Aku memejamkan mata erat-erat!

... tapi kenapa serangan itu tak kunjung datang?

Sebagai ganti, tangannya berhenti di pipiku. Detik itu juga, aku merasakan kehangatan yang luar biasa, kehangatan yang disalurkan oleh tangan itu dan hanya bisa diberikan oleh Lu Xun saja. Dan sebelum aku berkata apa-apa, atau bahkan hanya sekedar membuka mata saja, tahu-tahu tubuhku sudah pulih. Rasa sakit itu perlahan tergantikan oleh rasa nyaman dan kehangatan.

Lu Xun... menyembuhkanku.

Ketika aku membuka mataku, tatapanku disambut oleh mata emas yang bening dan senyuman lembut itu.

Dan sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apa-apa, dia sudah berbicara terlebih dahulu. "Aku tidak punya dendam atau kejahatan untuk dibalaskan padamu." Ucapnya dengan kepolosan dan ketulusan yang tidak dapat dilukiskan dengan kata-kata belaka. "Yang aku punya hanya seorang sahabat yang benar-benar penting dan berharga untukku. Dan itu adalah kau."

Mendengar jawaban itu, aku menggenggam tangannya yang berada di pipiku.

Tapi dengan cepat aku menepisnya! Dia tuli atau gila? Aku bilang aku ingin dia membalaskan semua kejahatanku padanya! Kenapa? Kenapa dia malah menyembuhkanku?

"Kau ini...!" Kalau tidak mengingat siapa laki-laki di depanku ini, aku pasti sudah memukul dan menghajarnya sangking kesalnya aku padanya! Kenapa? Dia sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk membalasku barang secuilpun! Tapi kenapa aku malah merasa kesal padanya? Sebenarnya siapa yang kubenci? Dia atau diriku sendiri? "Sebenarnya apa yang ada di kepalamu? Sedikit pun jalan pikiranmu tidak kumengerti! Kenapa kau bisa tidak merasa sakit sedikitpun? Tidak merasa benci dan dendam? Bahkan dengan mudahnya memaafkanku?" Kulontarkan semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu dengan seruan! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau orang-orang lainnya terbangun! Di pikiranku yang tersisa hanya aku dan dia saja! "Apa semua yang kulakukan kurang menyakitkan untukmu? Ataukah karena kau tidak pernah benar-benar menganggapku sahabat, lantas ketika aku menyakitimu, kau sama sekali tidak merasa dikhianati? Kalau memang itu benar, maka sejak awal kau tak perlu bersahabat denganku!"

Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam, berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tersenggal-senggal. Sial...! Kenapa hanya untuk marah dan melontarkan semua kemarahanku saja, aku sampai merasa lelah begini?

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab.

Kulihat tangannya memungut cangkir porselain tipis yang tadi dimainkannya dari atas meja. Cangkir itu digenggamnya dengan hati-hati agar tidak jatuh.

Kemudian, dengan suara yang pelan dan setengah berbisik, ia menjawabku. "Aku ingat, Zhao Yun. Kau pernah bilang aku ini orang berhati lemah, bukan? Kau benar. Hatiku memang seperti itu, seperti cangkir ini."

Sementara aku masih membiarkan kalimatnya dicerna oleh otakku, dia menarik perlahan tanganku, kemudian meletakkan cangkir tersebut di atas telapak tanganku dan menutup genggamanku. Aku hanya memandangnya. Namun kepalanya yang tertunduk membuatku tidak dapat melihat apa-apa.

"Meski demikian, aku tetap menyerahkan hatiku yang lemah dan rapuh ini padamu. Aku begitu percaya padamu sebagai sahabatku. Aku bahkan memohon untuk boleh masuk ke ruang hatimu." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang lebih perlahan lagi. Aku menunduk dan menatap cangkir kecil yang sekarang ada di tanganku. Kuingat kejadian-kejadian itu, dimana dia memintaku agar boleh masuk ke ruang hatiku(1). Saat itulah, aku pertama kali mengerti apa yang dimaksud dengan Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian.

Sembari kejadian-kejadian itu terlintas di kepalaku, perlahan aku merasakan tangannya yang memegang tanganku bergetar. Keheningan itu berlangsung agak lama. Getaran tangan Lu Xun menguat. Dan baru kusadari, sekarang tubuhnnya pun bergetar.

Lalu kejadian itu berlangsung dengan cepat-cepat dan begitu mendadak!

Lu Xun, dengan masih menggenggam tanganku yang memegang cangkir, membanting kuat-kuat cangkir itu ke tanah!

Bunyi pecahan cangkir membahana memenuhi tempat ini, meski hanya sebuah cangkir kecil saja. Tatapan mataku jatuh ke lantai, melihat serpihan-serpihan porselain putih di antara kakiku dan kakinya. Cangkir itu benar-benar hancur, sama sekali tidak berbentuk lagi. Bahkan sekarang orang tidak bisa menebak apakah itu cangkir atau vas atau poci atau benda lainnya.

"Itulah yang telah kau lakukan, Zhao Yun!" Seruan Lu Xun yang begitu tiba-tiba membuatku mengalihkan pandangan dari lantai pada wajahnya!

Aku terperanjat. Kulihat matanya yang dipenuhi kepedihan dan rasa sakit mendalam, seolah sebuah tombak dihujamkan di jantungnya dan ia sedang menahan sakit luar biasa. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun saat melihat ini, dan aku juga tidak mau membela diri. Aku tahu yang ia katakan itu benar. Yang dapat kulakukan hanya menatapnya saja, dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana.

Tangan Lu Xun terlepas dari tanganku. Sekarang kedua lengannya terkulai di sisi-sisi tubuhnya. "Iya... itulah yang terjadi dengan hatiku saat cambukanmu yang pertama... menyambar tubuhku..." Suaranya melemah. Kepalanya perlahan tertunduk lagi. "Kau tidak pernah melihatku begitu kesakitan hingga menjerit seperti itu, bukan? Cambukan itu terasa sakit bukan karena cambuk yang kau pakai, tetapi karena kau. Karena kau yang melakukannya..."

Seolah semua itu belum cukup untuk membuat jantungku berdengup makin kencang, kali ini Lu Xun mencengkram bahuku kuat-kuat! Begitu tiba-tiba hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, kulihat api yang berkilat-kilat di mata emasnya. Tapi itu bukan api dendam maupun kebencian.

"Bahkan sebelum masuk ke ruang penyiksaan itu, aku sudah tahu yang menungguku adalah kau...!" Serunya dengan sepenuh kekuatannya. Entah dengan kekuatan dari mana, kedua tangannya meremas bahuku kuat-kuat dan mengguncangkan tubuhku. "Saat tanganku direntangkan dengan paksa, dan saat punggungku menunggu cambuk di tanganmu, aku punya satu permohonan! Aku memohon dengan sepenuh keberadaanku agar kau urung mengayunkan cambukmu, atau agar aku mati sebelum cambuk itu mengenaiku...! Sebegitu besarnyalah ketakutanku padamu!"

Aku terhenyak. Kutatap sahabatku itu, yang kini tangannya mulai merenggang seolah kekuatannya telah lenyap seperti kabut malam. Wajahnya yang tertunduk tidak terlihat jelas olehku. Tubuhnya yang bergetar kini bersandar sepenuh pada kursi yang ia duduki.

Lu Xun... sebegitu takutnya kah saat itu? Bukankah ia hanya diam saja dan tidak memberontak? Bukankah cuma dia satu-satunya yang tenang sementara yang lainnya begitu penuh dengan berbagai emosi membara? Sungguh aku tidak menyangka, dalam keheningan dan ketenangannya itu, ada ketakutan luar biasa dalam dirinya...

"Lu Xun... kau..."

Lu Xun mengangguk pelan. "Iya... sakit sekali..." Jawabnya. "Semisalkan yang melakukannya padaku adalah Jendral Guan Yu atau Jendral Zhang Fei, atau algojo-algojo yang lain, aku tak mungkin menjerit seperti itu..."

"Lalu..." Sambil menelan ludah, aku bertanya. Yang kulihat dari sini dengan kepalanya tertunduk seperti itu, hanya rambut coklatnya yang berkibaran pelan ditiup semilir angin malam. "... apa yang terjadi dengan cambukan kedua dan seterusnya? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apakah kau menggigit bibirmu seperti biasanya?" Tanyaku, berusaha selembut mungkin agar tidak terdengar menuntut dan mengintrograsi. Ya, itulah pertanyaan yang sampai detik ini masih membuatku penasaran.

Lu Xun hanya tertawa getir. "Menggigit bibir? Percuma, tidak akan menahan sakit apapun. Yang sakit bukan cuma tubuhku." Jawabnya pelan. "Dan bagaimana aku bisa berteriak lagi? Aku sudah 'mati' saat itu. Iya, hatiku sudah mati dan hancur seperti cangkir itu. Tidak ada gunanya menahan sakit lagi..."

Kengerian itu, detik dimana aku mendengar seruan kesakitannya, kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Suara jeritannya seperti terpantul-pantul kembali dalam gedung penginapan ini. Memang tidak salah jika dia berkata hatinya sudah mati dan hancur. Kulihat Lu Xun yang sekarang membenamkan wajahnya di kedua belah tangannya.

"Jadi... apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku lagi. Bodohnya aku... kenapa masih bertanya seperti itu lagi? Apakah itu penting? "Dan kenapa Yangmei menyuruhmu menggigit jarinya?"

"Karena waktu itu..." Lu Xun tidak membiarkanku penasaran lebih lama. Diturunkannya kedua belah tangannya dari wajahnya, sebelum kepalanya menengadah menatapku. Rupanya benar. Lu Xun memang sedang menangis. "... aku berbisik berusaha memanggilmu, Zhao Yun..."

Berbisik...? Berusaha memanggilku...?

Kedua mata emas itu diliputi kesedihan dan penderitaan yang amat sangat. "Kau mungkin tidak mendengar suaraku. Aku terus memanggilmu 'Zhao Yun, kenapa kau lakukan ini?', 'Zhao Yun, apa sebenarnya yang terjadi padamu?', 'Zhao Yun, kumohon hentikan...'. Sejak cambukan pertama, aku terus berbisik begitu hingga Yangmei akhirnya berusaha menghentikan bisikanku itu." Penjelasannya diselingi dengan senyuman pahit. "Karena itulah Yangmei menyuruhku menggigit jarinya. Dengan begitu, aku akan berhenti memanggilmu dan berhenti berharap kau akan menghentikan cambukanmu. Menurutnya, penderitaanku akan berkurang kalau seperti itu. Tapi tidak bisa... aku terus memanggilmu meski dalam hati..."

Aku terdiam. Jadi waktu itu... Yangmei juga sudah tahu bahwa itu aku yang mencambukinya? Dan bahkan saat itu dia sudah tahu bahwa Lu Xun sudah memaafkanku?

Ya Tian...! Pantas saja dia tidak menghentikanku saat aku mencekokkan cuka itu pada mulut Lu Xun! Melihat tabiat Yangmei, dia pasti akan begitu naik pitam hingga melakukan tindakan berbahaya. Yangmei hanya menatapku penuh ketakutan, karena dia tahu aku yang adalah sahabat Lu Xun akan menyakitinya lebih dan lebih lagi.

Kalau begitu... apakah...?

Seolah menjawab pertanyaanku, Lu Xun menyahut pelan. "Tapi tenang saja. Hanya Yangmei yang tahu. Zhou Ying tidak tahu dan tidak mendengarnya..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Tapi kurasa... hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Bukankah pada akhirnya Zhou Ying tahu bahwa yang mencambuki kakak angkatnya adalah aku?

Perlahan aku berlutut, kemudian memungut semua serpihan-serpihan cangkir itu. Dia benar-benar hancur saat itu, terlihat menyedihkan tidak hanya tubuh tetapi juga jiwanya. Pantaslah saat aku melihat wajahnya, mata emasnya itu terlihat kosong tanpa kehidupan. Waktu itu, daripada terlihat seperti manusia, dia lebih terlihat seperti boneka atau patung atau lukisan yang rusak, namun tetap memiliki keindahannya sendiri.

"Tapi... jika memang hatimu sudah mati dan hancur..." Serpihan-serpihan cangkir itu kuletakkan di atas meja. "... kenapa pada saat-saat terakhir kau masih bisa memanggilku, Lu Xun? Dan aku melihatmu benar-benar hidup. Benar-benar seperti tersadar..."

Tangan Lu Xun bergerak menyentuh pecahan porselain di atas meja. Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya, menghiasi wajahnya. "Aku tersadar... ketika kau menuangkan cuka itu ke mulutku Zhao Yun..." Jawabnya. Kini sepertinya ia berusaha menyatukan pecahan-pecahan cangkir itu. Kulihat tangan Lu Xun yang bergerak, mendekatkan serpihan demi serpihan dan menyusunnya ke bentuk awal. "Aku pernah bilang padamu bahwa kebencian itu seperti asam, bukan? Tidak hanya menghancurkan apapun yang kepadanya ia dicurahkan, tetapi juga menghancurkan wadahnya. Yang kau tuangkan ke mulutku dan ke punggungku bukanlah cuka, Zhao Yun... tetapi kebencianmu pada orang-orang yang menipumu... _Lao Zucong_, kedua jendral itu, dirimu sendiri, semuanya..."

Aku bergidik ngeri membayangkan bagaimana perihnya luka-luka cambukan itu, saat setetes demi setetes cuka jatuh di atas punggungnya yang sudah tercabik-cabik. Saat itu yang kupikirkan hanya Lu Xun saja. Dan mungkin semua orang yang melihat cuka itu mengenai lukanya hanya memikirkan Lu Xun.

Tapi... Lu Xun sendiri... bagaimana bisa sempat-sempatnya memikirkanku?

"Aku sadar, Zhao Yun, bahwa sebenarnya hatimu juga hancur sepertiku. Karena itulah, aku segera menyusun hatiku sendiri." Lanjutnya. Entah karena keahlian Lu Xun atau keajaiban belaka, serpihan terakhir akhirnya menyatu pada yang lainnya. Cangkir itu sudah berbentuk meski garis-garis retakan masih terlihat. "Agar sesudah itu, aku bisa bangun dan bertanya padamu apakah aku boleh masuk ke ruang hatimu..."

Jadi... begitukah?

Kedua belah Lu Xun mengatup di atas cangkir kecil itu. Dan tahu-tahu, begitu ia mengangkat tangannya, cangkir itu sudah utuh seperti sedia kala.

"... agar aku pun bisa memperbaiki hatimu, seperti dulu lagi..."

Begitulah bagaimana Lu Xun mengakhiri penjelasannya. Wajahnya menengadah menatapku. Senyuman itu masih ada, malah makin merekah. Senyuman yang indah dan tidak menuntut balasan. Senyuman yang tidak akan pudar meski aku tidak balik tersenyum padanya.

Dan kenapa senyuman itu masih diberikan untukku?

Dia sendiri yang mengatakan aku sudah menghancurkan hatinya, kan? Dia sendiri yang mengatakan bahwa dia mempercayaiku sebagai sahabat, sampai-sampai menyerahkan hatinya yang lemah dan rapuh itu padaku! Dan pada akhirnya aku menghancurkannya! Jika seperti ini, apa aku masih bisa dianggap sahabat?

Bukankah ada pepatah yang mengatakan 'jika seseorang mengkhianatimu satu kali, itu adalah salahnya. Namun jika ia mengkhianatimu dua kali, itu salahmu sendiri'? Lu Xun adalah seorang ahli strategi, dan ia begitu terpelajar! Tidak mungkin ia tidak tahu tentang hal ini! Tapi kalau memang dia tahu, kenapa masih percaya padaku? Kenapa memaafkanku dan masih menganggapku sahabat?

Kenapa...?

"Aku... tidak mengerti...!" Aku hanya bisa menggeleng. Belum pernah seumur hidup aku merasa sebodoh ini! Sungguh, mungkin Lu Xun tidak sejenius Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang atau Penasihat Pang Tong. Tapi pikirannya yang begitu sederhana, polos, dan tulus seperti anak kecil, tetapi pada saat yang sama begitu rumit hingga tidak dapat dijelaskan, membuatku terlihat sangat bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa! Kugenggam erat-erat bahunya, sekuat yang aku bisa! "Kalau memang itu benar, mengapa kau masih mau memaafkanku dan menerimaku sebagai sahabatmu? Mengapa masih ingin masuk ke ruang hatiku? Apa kau tidak takut akan kuusir lagi? Apa kau tidak kapok bersahabat denganku?"

Pertanyaanku terlalu bertubi-tubi. Aku tahu dia pasti akan bingung menjawabnya satu persatu.

Tapi, Lu Xun tidak keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaan itu. Matanya menatapku dalam-dalam, penuh dengan perasaan memaafkan. "Alasanku memaafkanmu dan ingin menjadi sahabatmu lagi, alasanku ingin masuk dalam ruang hatimu dan menyerahkan diriku padamu, adalah sama dengan alasan mengapa pengkhianatanmu begitu menyakitkan." Jawabnya tenang.

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bergerak. Mungkin satu-satunya yang diizinkan bergerak di detik ini, yang begitu penting dan hanya akan terjadi satu kali, hanya Lu Xun saja. Tangan kanannya mengepal dan berhenti di depan dadanya.

"Karena kau adalah sahabatku, Zhao Yun... sahabat yang terbaik, dan aku mengasihimu..."

Satu kalimat itu, dalam sekejap menghancurkan palu rasa bersalah dan penyesalan yang selama ini menghantamku. Kalimat itu memberikanku ketenangan dan terbebas dari kesedihan yang tidak akan kudapatkan entah bagaimanapun mabuknya aku. Dan ini untuk seterusnya, bukan hanya semalaman lalu esoknya aku teringat lagi. Kalimat yang hanya beberapa kata itu terdengar begitu lengkap, tidak kekuarangan apa-apa. Dan telah menjawab semua pertanyaanku yang lain...

Perlahan tanganku terlepas dari bahunya. Sungguh, aku tidak percaya ada orang seperti ini... dan dia begitu dekat denganku dan menganggapku sahabatnya sendiri. Tanpa kusadari, kakiku berjalan mundur dengan sendirinya, menjauh darinya. Apakah ini mimpi atau kenyataan? Tidak, tidak mungkin mimpi!

Tapi kalau ini kenyataan, kenapa begitu membahagiakan dan indah? Apa mungkin kenyataan bisa semanis ini?

Bukankah kenyataan itu biasanya pahit dan menghancurkan? Bukankah karena itu ada istilah 'korban kenyataan'?

Kedua lututku jatuh di atas lantai.

Aku ini manusia rendah...! Aku bahkan lebih rendah dari _Lao Zucong_, dari kedua jendral itu, atau dari orang-orang lain yang membencinya! Aku bukan cuma membenci atau atau menangkap atau menyiksanya! Aku bahkan mengkhianatinya yang adalah sahabatku sendiri! Entah sudah berapa lama aku menjadi seorang jendral, dan aku selalu dididik bahwa pengkhianatan itu akan mendatangkan aib bagi diri sendiri! Dan aib karena melakukan pengkhianatan itu sama saja dengan kematian! Bahkan... bukankah Shu adalah sebuah kerajaan yang menuntut kesetiaan semua rakyatnya, mulai dari yang terendah sampai seorang jendral sepertiku?

Sekarang aku telah mengkhianati Lu Xun! Aku harusnya mati! Itulah yang selama ini aku tahu! Hukuman bagi seorang pengkhianat adalah mati dan hanya itu satu-satunya jalan keluar!

Dan sekarang...

... sekarang, sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus berbuat...

Aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa yang namanya pengkhianat itu bisa dimaafkan. Dan itulah yang menyebabkan aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana...

"Jangan lakukan itu...!" Seruku, nyaris menjerit dengan permohonan yang mempertaruhkan seluruh keberadaanku. Satu tanganku mengepal dan memukul lantai, sementara yang lain menutup wajahku. Aku tidak bisa dan tidak pantas bersahabat lagi dengannya! Aku hanya manusia rendah! "Ya Tian...! Kumohon jangan lakukan...! Selama ini aku sudah bersamamu, menjadi sahabatmu, dan bahkan aku tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Tapi... tapi masih saja aku mengkhianatimu!"

Nafasku mulai memburu. Percuma saja aku mengaturnya! Dan aku sama sekali tidak peduli lagi tentang itu!

"Apa kau ingat bagaimana aku menangkapmu? Aku berkata kau adalah sahabatku, dan sambil berkata begitu aku merebut pedangmu! Tapi kata-kata itu sebenarnya cuma untuk mengawali niat busukku! Aku mengatasnamakan persahabatan kita untuk mengkhianatimu!" Seruku sekuat mungkin. Sekarang aku sadar! Aku bukan benci atau marah atau kesal padanya yang mau memaafkanku! Aku benci pada diriku sendiri!

Aku selalu berjalan bersamanya, mendengarkan suaranya. Dia bahkan pernah memberikan kekuatannya padaku dan percaya sepenuhnya padaku! Dia selalu menganggapku sahabat terbaiknya! Dia menyembuhkan tanganku dan mau mempertaruhkan nyawa dengan masuk ke ruang hatiku yang penuh kegelapan! Dan aku pernah berjanji padanya aku akan selalu menjadi sahabatnya dan tidak peduli dengan yang lain! Sungguh aku tidak percaya pada akhirnya aku akan mengkhianatinya! Aku ini manusia rendah dan aku tidak punya pembelaan lagi untuk membenarkan tindakanku!

"Aku ini makhluk rendah!" Bahkan sekarang aku tak kuasa untuk memanggilnya! "Aku ini cuma bajingan yang tidak ada harganya untuk disebut-sebut, apalagi untuk dijadikan sahabat! Aku lebih jahat dan lebih busuk daripada nenek sihir tua bangka itu! Aku sudah membuangmu demi sesuatu yang tidak ada harganya! Dan aku sudah kehilangan segalanya, teman-teman, kepercayaan orang, kedudukan, bahkan aku kehilangan diriku sendiri! Sungguh, untuk apa kau masih ingin bersahabat denganku? Sama sekali tidak ada gunanya dan harganya punya sahabat sepertiku...!"

Benar! Aku ini sampah! Aku harusnya sudah mati dan jadi seonggok mayat saja!

Tapi...

"Zhao Yun, sahabatku yang baik..."

Dia masih memanggilku seperti itu. Panggilan yang sama dengan yang digunakannya saat pertama kali memanggilku...

Aku menengadahkan wajahku perlahan, dengan mata yang melebar. Jangan tanya bagaimana caranya sampai aku bisa menghimpun keberanianku dan menatapnya, lebih-lebih dengan mataku yang mulai basah. Bodoh... kok bisa-bisanya aku menangis! Ini sama sekali tidak lucu! Selama ini, bahkan saat melihatnya sekarat sesudah kucambuki, aku sama sekali tidak menangis! Kenapa justru baru sekarang aku melakukannya?

Tapi kurasa... aku tidak perlu malu karena menangis.

Mata emas itu juga basah dan berair. Namun lebih dari itu, dia tidak memandangku seperti bagaimana aku memandang diriku sendiri. Aku memandang diriku sebagai sampah, sesuatu yang tidak ada harganya dan harusnya dibuang! Tapi sebaliknya... sebaliknya, dia menatapku seolah aku ini adalah harta karun, sesuatu yang sangat amat berharga. Dan tidak cukup melihatku sebagai sesuatu yang berharga, dia juga menatapku sebagai seorang manusia, dan khususnya sebagai sahabatnya!

Langkah kakinya perlahan mendekatiku. Segenap hati aku berharap dia tidak mendekat, tapi di sisi lain aku mau dia datang! Kenapa? Karena aku tahu, bahwa di hatinya masih ada tempat untukku sebagai sahabatnya.

Dia berlutut di depanku. Kedua tangannya di atas bahuku.

"Zhao Yun, meskipun kau kehilangan semuanya, kau masih punya aku. Aku adalah sahabatmu." Tidak bisa tidak, aku menegakkan punggung. Mataku menatapnya lurus. Sungguh sayang, airmataku dan kegelapan malam membuat wajahnya tidak jelas dalam penglihatanku. Meski demikian, suaranya jelas. Mungkin seumur hidupku, inilah suara yang paling jelas terdengar.

Aku masih punya dia. Dan itulah yang paling penting. Hadiah yang paling berharga yang diberikannya untukku adalah dirinya sendiri.

Namun seolah itu belum cukup, dia memberiku hadiah yang lain. Keduanya tangannya dilingkarkan padaku dan memelukku. Pelukan yang hangat dari seorang sahabat.

Ya. Pelukan sungguhan. Sangat berbeda dengan pelukan yang aku berikan saat aku menangkapnya. Aku memeluknya untuk menjebaknya, untuk mengambil pedangnya dari tangannya. Aku merampas sesuatu darinya.

Tapi pelukannya berbeda. Pelukannya, daripada merampas sesuatu dariku, malah memberikan sesuatu untukku. Dan sesuatu itu bukan cuma sembarang benda tidak penting seperti _Long Jie_-Cincin Naga yang tidak ada harganya itu. Sesuatu itu adalah dirinya sendiri.

Dan... seperti bagaimana aku memeluknya dulu sembari bertanya demi bisa menjebaknya, dia juga bertanya. Pertanyaan itu awalnya terdengar sama...

"Kau sahabatku kan, Zhao Yun?"

Suaranya bukan suara rendah dan gelap seperti suaraku waktu itu. Pertanyaannya benar-benar luar biasa tulus, dan tidak bisa lebih tulus dari itu. Dengan memberikan pertanyaan itu, bukankah dia seperti siap untuk diserang lagi? Bagaimana kalau seandainya aku bilang tidak? Bagaimana kalau aku melepaskan pelukan ini? Dia pasti lagi-lagi akan terluka. Tapi toh tetap saja dia bertanya begitu...

Dan pertanyaan itu masih dilanjutkan. Kali ini dengan suara yang pecah.

"Kau mau kan mengizinkan aku masuk?"

Aku tidak bisa, tidak mau, dan tidak akan bilang tidak.

Aku membalas pelukannya. Tanganku melingkari tubuhnya yang hangat dan lembut, berhenti pada punggungnya. Punggung inilah yang kucambuki dengan begitu kejam. Namun punggung ini masih ada untukku untuk kupeluk.

"Iya..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. Airmataku masih mengalir. "... aku ingin kau masuk..."

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Sungguh! Yang aku tahu, detik aku berkata begitu, semua perasaan yang memberatkanku hilang! Kedudukanku sebagai jendral, kehidupanku di Istana Cheng Du, Kaisar Liu Bei, Perdana Mentri, dendamku pada _Lao Zucong_ dan seluruh komplotannya, semua yang begitu mengikatku entah bagaimana musnah! Itu semua tidak penting!

Dan tidak sampai di situ. Perasaan bersalah dan penyesalanku, perasaan membenci diri sendiri dan rendah, pada saat yang sama seperti uap yang naik ke atas langit dan tidak ada lagi. Ini semua... perasaan yang sama dengan saat aku pertama kali mengizinkan Lu Xun memperbaiki ruang hatiku(2). Perasaan melegakan dan kehangatan yang mengalir dari tubuhnya. Sungguh, perasaan seperti ini, hanya Lu Xun yang bisa memberikannya.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu. Rasanya sepanjang keabadian sudah berlalu. Namun pada saat yang sama, rasanya hanya baru sedetik saja berlalu.

Perlahan pelukan kami lepas.

Lu Xun perlahan berdiri, mengedarkan pandangan matanya ke sekeliling tempat ini. Gelap, kosong, hening. Yang ada hanya kami berdua. Aku masih tetap tidak berpindah dari posisiku, berlutut sambil memperhatikannya. Kulihat bibirnya perlahan terbuka. "Zhao Yun, keadaan kita benar-benar sama sekarang." Ujarnya pelan. "Aku juga sama denganmu, tidak punya apa-apa lagi di Shu ini. Selain kau sebagai sahabatku, tidak ada lagi..."

Aku mendesah pelan. Yah, mungkin itu juga tidak jelek. Aku kehilangan semuanya, dan tidak peduli dengan itu. Biarlah aku kehilangan kedudukanku sebagai jendral, kehilangan teman-temanku semua, kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang yang kuanggap atasan, kehilangan Istana Cheng Du sebagai tempat tinggalku. Namun aku masih punya Lu Xun sebagai sahabat. Dan lagi, aku baru sadar sesuatu. Shu yang tidak mau menerima Phoenix, menerima Lu Xun sahabatku ini, aku tidak bisa menganggapnya sebagai Shu lagi. Dan aku tidak mau bekerja untuk Shu yang seperti itu!

"Ada _Lao Zucong_ yang membenciku dan ingin menyingkirkanku. Ada Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei yang tidak mau menerimaku. Bahkan Guan Ping juga memusuhiku. Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang berdua tidak dapat menghentikan hal ini. Entah apa lagi yang akan terjadi sesudah ini..." Lanjutnya seperti bergumam pada diri sendiri. Sebenarnya, semua hal baru saja disebutkannya itu juga terjadi padaku.

Kali ini kulihat sebuah tangan terulur padaku. Lu Xun-lah yang melakukannya.

Seperti pertemuan pertama kami, dia menanyakan sesuatu yang sama.

"...Tapi, maukah kau menemaniku, Zhao Yun, sahabatku yang baik?"

Itu bukan pertanyaan yang perlu ditanya.

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak bersama dengannya kalau yang aku punya hanya dia? Dan dia juga adalah seorang sahabat yang sangat amat penting? Pertanyaannya itu benar-benar pertanyaan yang jawabannya bisa sangat beresiko, dan kami berdua tahu itu. Kalau aku bilang 'iya', itu tandanya aku harus siap kalau berhadapan dengan orang-orang yang dulu adalah rekanku sendiri. Kalau kujawab 'tidak', apa yang tersisa untukku? Yah, aku memang tidak berencana menjawab 'tidak', meski itu berarti aku harus melawan seluruh Shu.

Aku tersenyum, kemudian menerima uluran tangannya. Dia membantuku berdiri sembari aku menjawabnya.

"Tentu saja, Lu Xun."

* * *

><p>"APA! MEREKA TIDAK ADA?"<p>

Kasim yang menyampaikan perihal itu pada Ibusuri Shu hanya bisa tetap ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang sambil memohon ampun. Sementara wanita tua itu sendiri kini terlihat begitu berang. Wajahnya yang sudah berkeriput kelihatan menegang, tidak ada satupun di _Luolangong_ yang tidak ketakutan dibuatnya. Bahkan termasuk Liu Bei, Kaisar Shu sekaligus anak dari Ibusuri sendiri.

Berbagai perasaan berkecamuk di batin Kaisar Shu tersebut karena perbuatan-perbuatan ibundanya itu. Ia tidak habis pikir dengan semua yang telah terjadi. Bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan semua hal-hal ini terjadi? Ditekan oleh perintah ibunya, daripada memilih untuk menolong Phoenix itu, ia memilih untuk tidak memilih. Namun dengan tidak memilih, ia sebenarnya telah membuat pilihannya.

Kini segalanya sudah terlambat. Kemana orang-orang Wu itu sekarang? Dan Zhao Yun, jendralnya yang paling setia? Dan putrinya sendiri, Yan Lu? Yan Lu tahu dengan yakin dan pasti bahwa ayah tentu sanggup menolong Lu Xun kalau ia mau. Tetapi ia tidak melakukannya. Inilah yang membuat putri itu begitu marah, hingga tidak mau lagi berbicara dengannya.

Pandangan Kaisar Shu itu beralih pada ibundanya yang kini berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Seperti biasa, dengan angkuh ia menuding kasim yang menyampaikan brita tersebut. "Aku tidak mau tahu! Perintahkan semua prajurit dan untuk mencari dan menangkap tikus-tikus keparat itu! Perketat penjagaan di perbatasan dan jangan biarkan mereka keluar hidup-hidup dari Shu! Jahanam! Pengkhianat seperti mereka tidak layak memijakkan kaki di Shu ini!" Cercanya dengan suara bergetar yang dipenuhi amarah. "Mereka harus mati!"

Tidak tahan lagi melihat ini, akhirnya Liu Bei angkat suara. "_Lao Zucong_!" Serunya, yang membuatnya segera menerima tatapan tajam dari ibundanya. "Ini benar-benar sudah keterlaluan! Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying tidak bersalah! Mereka sama sekali bukan mata-mata Wu!" Ujarnya mencoba menjelaskan. Sayang sekali penjelasan yang sungguh-sungguh itu hanya jatuh ke telinga yang tuli. "Dan mengenai Zhao Yun, dia adalah Jendral Shu yang sangat setia! Tentu ia punya alasan untuk pergi sementara! Kenapa _Lao Zucong_ sampai meracau segala hal mengenai dia seorang pengkhianat?"

"Liu Bei! Kau sungguh tidak tahu apa-apa!" Bentak sang ibusuri penuh kemurkaan. Kemarahannya masih sama, bahkan bertambah berkali lipat. Kali ini telunjuknya beralih menunjuk pada Liu Bei. "Zhao Yun... anjing pengkhianat itu sebenarnya bukan orang dari Shu! Dia adalah manusia rendah dari daerah utara, daerah Chang Shan!"

Oh, betapa inginnya Liu Bei langsung menyela Ibusuri, hanya untuk mengatakan bahwa asal-usul seseorang tidaklah penting. Meski Kaisar itu sendiri cukup terkejut karena selama ini ia pun mengira Zhao Yun berasal dari Shu, namun ia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan asal-usulnya yang masih tanda tanya besar itu. Yang ia tahu hanyalah Zhao Yun adalah Jendral Shu yang paling setia yang pernah ditemuinya. Betapa inginnya ia membela _Wu Hu Jiang_-Jendral Harimaunya itu! Namun, ia juga mengerti bahwa menyela perkataan sang ibunda bukan pilihan yang tepat.

"Dan masih ada lagi..." Geram _Lao Zucong_ sementara kasim yang malang itu kini berhasil keluar dari _Luolangong_ yang mengerikan. "Zhao Yun sama saja dengan _jiejie_-nya! Pengkhianat besar!"

Ucapan Ibusuri seolah berhasil menghentikan detak jantung Liu Bei. Namun dalam keterkejutan dan kebingungannya, ia hanya bisa bertanya, nyaris dengan suara berteriak. "Apa maksud _Lao Zucong_? Siapa _jiejie_ Zhao Yun?"

Entah bagaimana, kini suara Ibusuri tidak membentak maupun berteriak lagi. "Hmph. Sudah kuduga. Kau memang tidak tahu apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil kembali duduk. Namun Kaisar Shu itu masih terpaku dengan semua kenyataan yang dibeberkan di depan matanya, sampai-sampai tidak dapat menggerakkan kakinya untuk duduk kembali. "Apa kau sudah lupa dengan peperangan melawan Xi Liang sepuluh tahun yang lalu? Dalam perang tersebut, seorang dayang yang menjadi pembantu tabib telah mengkianati kita! Syukurlah pada akhirnya dia tertangkap dan kita sudah menghukum matinya!"

Kebenaran demi kebenaran yang dipaparkan ini membuat Liu Bei hanya bisa terbelalak kaget, tanpa tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya.

"Dayang itu... inang pengasuh Yan Lu, bukan? Zhao..." Gumam Liu Bei, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"ZHAO WEIFENG!" Bentakkan Ibusuri penuh dengan kedengkian dan kemurkaan. Sembari tangannya menggebrak meja di depannya, vas yang berada di atasnya berguncang dan nyaris berguling jatuh. Raut wajahnya bertambah dalam, begitu mengerikan karena dendam dan amarah. "Zhao Yun adalah adik dari Zhao Weifeng! Dua anjing rendah kakak-beradik itu sama-sama punya darah pengkhianat!"

Sementara ibunya masih memuntahkan sumpah serapah, Liu Bei hanya bisa duduk perlahan sambil menyandarkan dahi di tangannya. Terlalu bingung dan terkejut dengan semua ini. Zhao Yun sebenarnya adalah orang dari daerah utara? Daerah Chang Shan? Lebih-lebih lagi, ia adalah adik dari Zhao Weifeng yang dihukum mati karena pengkhianatannya itu?

Kaisar Shu itu menggeleng perlahan, tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. "_Lao Zucong_! Jangan sembarangan menuduh!" Serunya dalam keputusasaan. "Jangan karena marga-_xing_ mereka sama-sama 'Zhao', lantas anda menyimpulkan sepert itu!"

"Aku sama sekali tidak menuduh!" Balas Ibusuri tak kalah sengit. Tentu kini Liu Bei bisa melihat, ibundanya yang dulu paling menyukai Zhao Yun di antara jendral-jendral yang lain, kini berbalik membecinya. "Kemarin malam, saat bajingan busuk itu kan melarikan diri dari istana, dia menyerang dan nyaris membunuhku! Sebelum itulah dia memberitahukan semua ini! Untung saja entah kenapa serangannya berhenti dan dia langsung melarikan diri. Cih! Pengkhianat yang pengecut!"

Kaisar Shu itu hanya bisa membenamkan wajah dalam kedua belah tangannya. Benar-benar kehilangan arah dan tujuan untuk melakukan apa sekarang.

Sayang sekali, tempat itu tidak benar-benar kosong hanya dihuni oleh mereka berdua. Seseorang menguping pembicaraan mereka secara diam-diam, dan ia sama atau bahkan lebih kaget lagi dari mereka berdua. Dengan segera ia keluar dari istana terkutuk itu, kemudian dengan secepat yang kakinya dapat menuntunnya, ia menuju ke satu-satunya tempat yang ia tahu akan banyak membantunya.

Sepasang kakinya berhenti di depan _Wenchangdian_. Kini tempat itu sepi, kehilangan empat orang penghuninya.

"JIANG WEIIII!" Yan Lu mendobrak pintu istana itu. Syukurlah rupanya pintu tersebut dengan segera terbuka! Dan yang lebih menguntungkan, yang membukanya adalah Jiang Wei sendiri! Untuk sesaat Putri Shu itu menatap Jiang Wei, dilihatnya matanya yang sembab dan berkantung, kelihatan sekali kalau beberapa hari ini ahli strategi Shu itu tidak dapat tidur.

"Yan Lu?" Tanya Jiang Wei pelan dengan suara seperti desahan. "Ada apa malam-malam kemari? Bukankah kau sekarang tinggal di _Luolangong_?"

Yan Lu sudah tidak lagi membalas pertanyaan yang menurutnya sangat tidak penting itu. Ia mengamit tangan Jiang Wei dan membawanya masuk ke dalam, duduk di salah satu meja di ruang tengah. Kasim serta dayang yang masih berada di tempat itu di usirnya semua. Baru sesudah merasa semuanya aman, ia menghadap Jiang Wei lurus dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam.

Sekali lag Jiang Wei tidak dapat membendung keterkejutannya. "Yan Lu? Kenapa...?"

"Aku menemukan sesuatu yang penting, Jiang Wei!" Potong Yan Lu segera. Wajahnya bercampur antara kegelisahan dan ketakutan, tetapi juga rasa senang seolah berhasil memecahkan teka-teki yang sulit. "Aku tahu siapa Zhao Yun sebenarnya!"

Alih-alih mendengar nama 'Zhao Yun' disebut, Jiang Wei sudah membuang muka. "Aku tidak peduli siapa bajingan itu!" Serunya dengan penuh rasa kesal. "Untuk apa cari tahu tentang dia? Dan lagi..."

"JIANG WEI!" Bentak Yan Lu tegas. Kelihatan sekali kalau Putri Shu itu sudah mulai tidak sabaran. "Dengar baik-baik! Segala informasi seperti apapun penting bagi kita sekarang!" Akhirnya Jiang Wei hanya mendesah panjang, dan baru menyendengkan telinga untuk mendengar Yan Lu. Yan Lu berbicara dengan suara setengah berbisik, masih takut-takut kalau ada orang yang mendengar mereka.

"Kurasa aku harus menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Jiang Wei, lima belas tahun yang lalu, sebelum kau berada di Shu, Kerajaan Shu dan Xi Liang sebenarnya adalah aliansi." Ucap Yan Lu pada Jiang Wei. Dimulailah penuturannya itu. "Sewaktu aku berumur empat tahun, rombongan keluarga kerajaan dari Xi Liang datang berkunjung ke Shu, ke Cheng Du ini. Yang paling kuingat adalah seorang Pangeran Xi Liang yang membawa seorang gadis dayang kemari."

Jiang Wei mengerutkan alis. "Pangeran Xi Liang?"

Yan Lu balas mengangguk. "Rupanya rombongan Xi Liang itu berkunjung sekaligus membawakan hadiah untuk kami. Hadiah-hadiah itu adalah..."

"Perhiasan, senjata, dan benda-benda berharga lainnya yang terbuat dari batu giok?" Sela Jiang Wei.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Tidak heran. Xi Liang sangat terkenal dengan hasil bumi giok." Jawabnya sambil mengangkat bahu.

Yan Lu pun melanjutkan penuturannya. "Selain itu, mereka juga memberikan gadis dayang itu untuk menjadi inang pengasuhku. Yah, karena memang aku cocok sekali dengannya." Ujarnya. "Satu hal yang paling kuingat sebelum Pangeran Xi Liang itu berpisah dengan inang pengasuhku, kulihat mereka memecahkan sebuah lempeng batu giok. Pecahan itu, satu dibawa oleh si Pangeran Xi Liang, satu lagi dibawa oleh inang pengasuhku." Jelasnya. "Yang lebih menarik lagi, Zhao Yun punya sebuah benda berharga yaitu lempeng giok yang tinggal setengah. Lempeng giok indah seperti itu, tidak mungkin kalau tidak berasal dari Xi Liang."

Kontan ahli strategi itu terkejut bukan buatan. "Inang pengasuhmu adalah _jiejie_ dari Zhao Yun!"

"Begitulah..." Jawab Yan Lu sambil memberikan isyarat pada Jiang Wei agar tidak bersuara terlalu keras. "Ah, betapa bodohnya aku tidak tahu ini sejak dulu! Nama _jiejie_ Zhao Yun adalah Zhao Weifeng. 'Weifeng' berarti 'angin sepoi-sepoi'. Sementara nama 'Yun' dari Zhao Yun berarti 'awan'. Dalam Kitab _Yi Jing_-Kitab Perubahan tertulis 'awan bergerak mengikuti angin'. Bagaimana aku bisa tidak tahu tentang hal ini? Apalagi mereka berdua begitu mirip!"

Ahli strategi Shu itu mengerjap kebingungan. "Mirip?" Tanyanya. "_Jiejie_ Zhao Yun sama gilanya seperti dia?"

Berkat candaannya yang sama sekali tidak tepat pada waktunya itu, ia menerima hadiah sebuah tatapan mematikan dari Yan Lu. "Yang jelas, mereka mirip." Jawab Yan Lu. "Zhao _dajie_, begitulah panggilanku pada _jiejie_ dari Zhao Yun, punya sifat yang sangat mirip dengan Zhao Yun. Ceria dan iseng luar biasa seperti Zhao Yun, ada-ada saja tingkahnya. Namun dia bisa lembut pada waktunya. Sifat-sifatnya ini membuatnya sangat disukai oleh orang-orang istana."

"Namun semuanya tidak berjalan dengan baik. Semakin lama, hubungan Shu dan Xi Liang semakin retak. Hingga akhirnya, lima tahun kemudian, saat aku masih berumur sembilan tahun, pecah perang besar antara Shu dan Xi Liang." Lanjutnya Yan Lu. Matanya menatap ke meja di hadapannya, seolah di meja itu ia bisa melihat kilas balik masa lalunya. Jiang Wei masih berusaha mendengarkan suaranya yang makin lama makin perlahan. "Zhao _dajie_ ikut perang itu sebagai pembantu tabib. Perang itu terjadi sepuluh tahun yang lalu."

"Jangan bilang bahwa dia bertemu dengan si Pangeran Xi Liang."

Yan Lu mengangguk perlahan. "Dia memang bertemu. Memang benar aku tidak ikut perang tersebut, tetapi aku mendengar berita ini. Katanya, saat itu para prajurit Shu berhasil menawan Pangeran Xi Liang tersebut. Zhao _dajie_ yang melihatnya bukan main sedihnya, dan mulai merawatnya hingga akhirnya Pangeran Xi Liang itu sembuh. Kemudian..." Suara Putri Shu itu menjadi pelan, hingga tidak terdengar sama sekali. Jiang Wei samar-samar dapat melihat sebutir airmata mengalir membasahi wajah Yan Lu. "... kurasa, kau bisa menebak akhir kisah itu."

Jiang Wei mengangguk perlahan. Tentu saja. Pasti Zhao Weifeng, entah bagaimana, membantu Pangeran Xi Liang itu melarikan diri hingga akhirnya dapat lolos. Karena itulah dia dianggap sebagai pengkhianat Shu.

"Semua orang mengatakan bahwa Zhao _dajie_ adalah pengkhianat yang pantas mati!" Seru Yan Lu tiba-tiba, seketika membuat Jiang Wei tersentak. "Sesudah perang itu, dia dikejar-kejar dan disudutkan begitu rupa! Jiang Wei! Kau tentu ingat bukan bagaimana Zhao Yun benci pada ayahnya, dan bagaimana dia berkata '_lebih baik tidak punya ayah sama sekali daripada punya ayah yang tidak berperasaan_'(3)?"

Ahli strategi muda itu, yang masih terlalu terkejut tidak hanya oleh pertanyaan Yan Lu tetapi juga wajahnya yang penuh airmata, hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Zhao _dajie_ yang melarikan diri akhirnya tiba di kampung halamannya. Akhirnya dia berkumpul lagi bersama dengan Zhao Yun dan ayahnya yang bajingan itu. Namun..." Tangan Yan Lu mengepal sembari ia menuturkan ceritanya. "Begitu ayahnya tahu bahwa saat itu Zhao _dajie_ menjadi buronan besar, dan yang berhasil menangkapnya akan diberi hadiah imbalan yang besar, dia segera melaporkan hal ini pada pihak kerajaan, sehingga Zhao _dajie_ akhirnya berhasil ditemukan..."

Jiang Wei hanya tertegun.

Seorang ayah... menjual anak gadisnya sendiri?

Pantaslah Zhao Yun begitu luar biasa membenci ayahnya.

Yan Lu, dengan suara yang pecah, melanjutkan. Kedua tangannya mengusap matanya yang basah. "Selanjutnya kau tahu ceritanya." Ucapnya datar. "Karena semua hal inilah, aku tidak bisa sepenuhnya menyalahkan Zhao Yun atas apa yang ia lakukan pada Lu Xun. Semua hal ini menimpanya sejak ia masih kecil. Mungkin karena itulah sebelum pengkhianatannya, ia kelihatan bingung dan kehilangan arah..."

"Tapi tetap saja tidak bisa dibenarkan." Kata Jiang Wei singkat, tetapi dengan sedih dan penuh rasa simpati. "Yang Zhao Yun khianati adalah seorang Phoenix."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, hanya keheningan yang mengisi relung-relung udara malam di antara mereka. Sepertinya mereka jatuh dan tenggelam terlalu dalam d pemikiran mereka masing-masing. Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu hanya diisi oleh desiran angin malam dan suara jangkrik, mungkin hanya satu menit, mungkin satu jam, mungkin juga sudah berjam-jam lamanya.

Akhirnya ahli strategi Shu itu buka mulut. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Gumamnya. "Apa kau pernah berpikir siapa Pangeran Xi Liang itu sebenarnya?"

Yan Lu mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Jiang Wei sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Oh? Bukankah Pangeran Xi Liang itu sudah mati?"

Sebuah desahan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Jiang Wei. "Bagaimana kalau seandainya belum? Bagaimana kalau dia belum mati dan... ternyata dia menjadi seorang jendral di Shu ini?"

Putri Shu itu terhenyak.

"Aku ingat saat aku sedang pergi berlatih dengan Jendral Huang Zhong dan teman-teman yang lain, Ma Dai mengatakan bahwa ia puya seorang kakak sepupu." Jelasnya. "Kakak sepupunya itu... adalah seorang Pangeran Xi Liang, anak Ma Teng yang saat itu adalah penguasa daerah Xi Liang. Kini kakak sepupu Ma Dai itu menjadi salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu."

Otak Yan Lu bekerja dengan luar biasa cepat. Di Shu ada _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau yang terdiri dari Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, dan...

"JENDRAL MA CHAO!"

"Tebakanmu tidak bisa lebih tepat lagi dari itu..."

* * *

><p>"HUAAAAAHHHHH! Akhirnya pagi datang!"<p>

Suasana kota kecil seperti Jiang Yang di pagi hari memang sangat tenang. Namun pengecualian untuk sebuah kamar di penginapan dekat gerbang kota. Pintu kamar itu dibuka lebar-lebar, menampakkan seorang gadis berambut perak yang wajahnya kelihatan sumringah sekali, sepertinya sedang penuh semangat! Sayang sekali, gadis berambut panjang hitam di belakangnya tidak berbagi semangat dan kesenangan yang sama dengannya, kini merapikan bajunya sambil menghela nafas panjang.

"Meimei, apa kau perlu seribut itu?" Tanya Zhou Ying. "Nanti orang-orang yang lain akan bangun juga!"

"Lho? Sekarang memang jam untuk bangun, Zhou Ying! Dan lagi..." Kali ini Yangmei merogoh kantong celananya, kemudian menunjukkan beberapa keping uang perak dengan sangat bangga. "... kemarin aku sudah bekerja berat sekali! Kau tahu? Aku sampai harus berakrobat dan beratraksi untuk menarik orang-orang menonton, kemudian barulah mereka memberikan uang! Nah, sekarang dengan uang ini, aku ingin memasak sesuatu untuk Lu Xun!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu tersenyum kecil. Pantaslah dia bersemangat sekali. Kalau untuk Lu Xun, Yangmei akan selalu bersemangat setiap saat.

"Kau akan memasak apa untuknya?"

"_Baozi_ dari buah yangmei!"

Zhou Ying kecewa bukan buatan.

Atau tepatnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Hanya orang tidak waras yang suka _baozi_ seperti itu. Bukannya apa-apa, tapi rasa _baozi_ itu memang sangat aneh sekali, manis dan kecut sekali seperti buah yangmei pada umumnya. _Baozi_ itu tidak hanya sekedar bisa membuat gigi menjadi linu karena rasa kecutnya yang keterlaluan, dan lidah menjadi mati rasa karena rasa manisnya yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, tetapi juga membuat orang yang memakannya akan merasakan pengalaman hidup sesudah mati! Terhadap _baozi_ seperti ini, orang waras siapa yang berani memakannya?

Tapi Lu Xun, sama sepert Yangmei, bukan orang waras. Kenapa Lu Xun bisa sangat menyukai _baozi_ itu, masih menjadi misteri alam yang besar.

Zhou Ying hanya bisa menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Memangnya ada orang yang berjualan buah yangmei di Shu?"

"Kemarin aku melihat seorang pedagang menjual buah yangmei! Sepertinya buah-buah itu didatangkan langsung dai Wu!" Balas Yangmei dengan sengit. "Zhou Ying, belilah bahan-bahan untuk membuat _baozi_ sementara aku membangunkan Lu Xun! Ya?" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Zhou Ying, Putri Wu yang nakal itu langsung membuka tangan adik sepupunya, kemudian meletakkan semua uangnya di tangan Zhou Ying.

"Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena aku mau membangunkan Lu Xun! Selamat tinggal, Zhou Ying!"

Yangmei dengan seenaknya menyuruh, kemudian berlari meninggalkan Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying yang melihat ini hanya bisa menggeleng sambil mengurut dada, sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan kelakukan Yangmei. Namun pada akhirnya toh Zhou Ying benar-benar mengabulkan permintaan Yangmei, meski tentu saja sambil mengomel dalam hati.

Putri Wu berambut perak itu sendiri kini masih ada di penginapan tersebut, kemudian berlari ke arah pintu sebuah kamar yang dihuni oleh kekasihnya. Memang benar bahwa masuk seenaknya ke kamar orang itu sangat melanggar sopan santun, apalagi jika seorang gadis masuk ke kamar seorang laki-laki yang bukan keluarganya. Namun ini Yangmei, gadis _Mei da mei xiao_- tidak punya aturan yang suka melakukan sesuatu sebelum berpikir.

Digenggamnya pegangan pintu tersebut, sambil ia memasang senyum lebar sekali.

"LU XUUUUUUUUN! BANGUUUUUNNNN!"

Yang namanya diteriaki langsung terbangun, seperti keinginan kekasihnya. Lu Xun lebih dari sekedar kaget saat mendengar namanya diserukan seperti itu, seolah dunia akan berakhir saja. Dan ia lebih kaget saat melihat Yangmei sudah berada di depan pintu.

Namun kekagetan Lu Xun masih sama sekali belum bisa dibandingkan dengan kekagetan Yangmei.

Mata Putri Wu itu terbelalak lebar, nyaris keluar dari kelopak matanya. Dan rahangnya sudah mencapai tanah sangking kagetnya.

Dan, dalam waktu sepersekian detik, akhirnya Yangmei sampai juga di sisi kasur kekasihnya. Inilah yang membuatnya kaget bukan buatan, yaitu bahwa kasur itu tidak ditiduri satu orang melainkan dua orang!

"Dasar kau ini! Pagi-pagi sudah mesum! Bikin heboh saja!" Cerca Yangmei berulang-ulang sambil memukul-mukulkan bantal ke dua orang yang sangat tidak beruntung itu. Orang yang pertama tentu saja adalah Lu Xun, kekasihnya sendiri. Sementara orang yang satunya, yang sekarang mulai terbangun, adalah...

"Meimei...! Kau sendiri kenapa begini heboh? Ini kan Zhao Yun? Mesum apanya?" Balas Lu Xun sengit sambil berusaha melindungi diri dari serangan bantal Yangmei yang membabi buta itu. Benar-benar keadaan jadi heboh sekali seorang ada perang saja! "Kalau aku tidur seranjang dengan wanita lain, tak apa kau mengatai aku mesum! Tapi ini kan Zhao Yun!" Lu Xun berusaha membela diri demi menghentikan serangan itu.

Baru sesudah kehebohan itu, Zhao Yun mulai terbangun, melihat dua orang kekasih yang baru bangun tidur. Sebelum bertengkar saja keadaan mereka sudah kacau balau. Sekarang sesudah bertengkar malah lebih kacau lagi!

"Lagipula, kau sendiri sering tidur seranjang dengan Zhou Ying, bukan?"

"Hei, itu berbeda! Lagipula, aku dan Zhou Ying kan saudara?"

"Zhao Yun ini kan sudah seperti saudaraku sendiri?"

Jendral Shu itu jadi kagok sendiri. Dikiranya ia akan diusir oleh Yangmei, tetapi rupanya inilah yang terlihat di depan matanya...

"Tapi tetap saja berbeda!"

"Apanya yang berbeda?"

Tidak tahu harus bagaimana, akhirnya Zhao Yun yang masih kagok dan bingung akhirnya buka mulut. "Nggg... Yangmei?"

Kedua pasang mata yang warnanya sangat tidak bisa itu langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Kau... nggg... tidak marah padaku?" Tanya Jendral Shu itu takut-takut.

"TENTU SAJA MARAH!" Bentak Yangmei sengit. "Di sini kan ada ranjang yang lain? Kenapa kau harus tidur satu ranjang dengan Lu Xun, sih? Kau tahu, tidak? Aku bisa cemburu, tahu!" Cercanya sambil mengomel dengan segenap hati. Zhao Yun yang melihat ini entah harus senang atau sedih, tertawa atau menangis, atau bertanya lagi atau marah, atau diam saja?

Ya Tian... orang-orang Wu ini sering menganggapnya dan kawan-kawannya dari Shu adalah orang-orang aneh. Padahal orang-orang Wu ini sendiri lebih aneh lagi!

"Tidak perlu cemburu! Kau ini berlebihan sekali!" Tukas Lu Xun. "Kuberi tahu, ya? Kemarin malam kasur Zhao Yun ketumpahan air sehingga basah semua! Daripada dia tidur di lantai, kan lebih baik dia tidur di kasurku saja? Apalagi ini kan sudah musim gugur, udaranya sangat dingin sekali apalagi di Shu!" Jelas pemuda berambut coklat itu berusaha setengah mati sabar.

Syukurlah Yangmei mau diajak mengerti. Gadis itu hanya melipat tangan, kemudian mendengus. "Ya sudah! Ya sudah! Aku mengerti!" Kini dia beranjak ke arah pintu. Kepergiannya secepat kedatangannya. "Yang penting, cepatlah mandi, berpakaian, dan kemudian turun! Hari ini aku masak enak untukmu! Dan kau juga jangan berlambat-lambat, Zhao Yun! Selamat tinggal!"

Pintu ditutup, bahkan nyaris didobrak.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang sekali. "Meimei itu... ada-ada saja tingkahnya..."

Zhao Yun memandang ke arah Lu Xun yang sekarang sedang menyibukkan diri dengan merapikan kasurnya.

_Betapa anehnya orang-orang ini_, begitulah yang ada di kepala Zhao Yun. Lu Xun kelihatan biasa-biasa saja, sama biasa-biasanya dengan Yangmei seolah hari ini adalah hari biasa. Dan memang benar hari ini adalah hari biasa, kalau saja pada hari-hari sebelumnya ia tidak melakukan hal-hal serendah itu pada kawan-kawannya.

Sungguh Jendral Shu itu tidak habis pikir. Bukankah harusnya saat Yangmei datang dan melihatnya bersama Lu Xun, dia akan menyumpahinya, memukul, atau bahkan membunuhnya? Membalaskan semua dendamnya karena telah mencelakakan orang yang dia sayangi? Kenapa sekarang Yangmei malah bersikap seolah-olah dia tidak pernah melakukan segala hal itu pada Lu Xun? Kenapa bisa begini?

"Hei, Zhao Yun?" Panggilan Lu Xun segera membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kenapa dari tadi mematung begitu terus?"

Zhao Yun memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap Lu Xun dalam-dalam untuk beberapa saat. Lu Xun sendiri dapat membaca kebingungan di wajah Zhao Yun.

"Lu Xun, aku tidak mengerti..." Keluhnya sambil membuang nafas panjang. "Yangmei rupanya sama saja denganmu. Benar-benar lupa segalanya seolah kalian berdua amnesia saja. Apa yang menyebabkannya bisa biasa-biasa saja seperti itu?"

Sekarang Lu Xun hanya bisa menatap sahabatnya yang terlihat bingung sendiri.

"Jangan-jangan dia hanya bersikap biasa-biasa saja di depanku seperti itu. Tapi sebenarnya dia menyimpan dendam yang luar biasa..." Jendral Shu itu duduk kembali di kasur, kemudian membenamkan wajahnya di kedua telapak tangannya. "Atau mungkin... tadi dia begitu cepatnya meninggalkan kamar kita karena dia sekarang sedang menangis, marah-marah di kamarnya, atau apa saja...!"

Tahu-tahu, saat Zhao Yun menegadah, ia melihat tangan yang diulurkan padanya. Tangan Lu Xun.

Yang mengelurkan tangan memberikan senyuman tulus. "Meimei memang sangat emosional. Tapi dia tulus." Ujar Lu Xun sembari Zhao Yun menerima uluran tangannya. "Gadis seperti itu tidak mungkin bisa menyembunyikan perasaannya. Kalau sekarang dia tidak mendendam padamu, berarti memang dia tidak mendendam. Kalau kau mau, kita cari Meimei dan pastikan saja hal itu padanya."

Meski awalnya enggan, Zhao Yun akhirnya mengikuti saran sahabatnya itu. Keduanya mencari Yangmei di kamarnya, tetapi dia tidak ada di sana. Di lantai satu dari penginapan itu, tetap saja Yangmei tidak ditemukan. Bahkan mereka sudah sampai keluar dari penginapan tersebut, tetap saja Yangmei tidak ada dimanapun. Kali ini, untuk pertama kalinya, Zhao Yun terlihat lebih khawatir daripada Lu Xun karena Yangmei yang hilang.

"Tidak ada..." Desah Zhao Yun. "Sudah kuduga. Dia pasti..."

"Jangan berpikiran seperti itu dulu!" Sahut Lu Xun masih dengan optimis. "Pagi-pagi seperti ini, kalau kau sudah putus asa, maka sepanjang hari kau akan sial terus! Ayo kita kembali!"

Jadilah kedua pemuda itu masuk ke penginapan. Pucuk di cinta, ulam pun tiba! Di sudut terpencil dari penginapan itu, yang digunakan sebagai dapur, Yangmei kelihatan sedang sibuk sendiri! Berhubung hari masih pagi, yang ada di dapur tersebut hanya Yangmei seorang.

"Meimei!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh. Dilihatnya Lu Xun berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. "Oh! Kau datang juga, Lu Xun! Zhao Yun juga!" Serunya girang. "Hari ini aku akan coba memasak! Jadi aku bangun pagi-pagi sebelum tukang masak penginapan ini bangun! Kalau pun seandainya dia melarangku, aku akan minta izin. Pasti diperbolehkan!" Celotehannya makin lama makin tidak jelas juntrungannya. Lu Xun yang mendengarnya kelihatan senang sekali. Zhao Yun, sebaliknya, merasa serba salah dan tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Tentu saja ahli strategi Wu itu menyadari hal ini. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhao Yun yang sedari tadi menunduk saja, baru sesudah itu kembali melayangkan padangannya pada Yangmei. "Meimei," ujarnya. "Zhao Yun ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu. Apa boleh?"

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Kedua pemuda itu shock berat. Apalagi Zhao Yun.

"Pasti dia lagi-lagi cuma akan bilang kalau aku makin pendek! Atau mau bilang bahwa rambut putihku semakin banyak! Atau aku semakin bodoh! Atau wajahku semakin mirip nenek-nenek! Atau..."

Zhao Yun yang sudah bukan main seriusnya, tentu saja dongkol bukan buatan mendengar racauan Yangmei yang sangat tidak penting itu! Bertambahlah kedongkolannya saat melihat Lu Xun hanya tertawa. Apakah dua orang Wu yang kelihatan santai dan biasa-biasa saja ini tidak sadar bahwa baru saja terjadi hal yang tidak biasa-biasa saja? Kenapa sekarang mereka begini tenang seolah memang tidak pernah ada apa-apa?

"DASAR BODOH! Tentu saja bukan itu! Aku serius!" Zhao Yun menyergah dengan penuh kekesalan. Sekarang wajahnya bukan main seriusnya.

Dalam sekejap, tawa Lu Xun dan Yangmei berhenti. Kini keduanya hanya menatap Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun terlihat begitu serius sampai tidak mungkin lebih serius lagi. Nafas Jendral Shu itu memburu, entah kenapa. Yang pasti, dia kelihatan kesal, bingung, heran, tidak habis pikir, menyesal, merasa bersalah, semua itu masih bercampur aduk dalam benaknya.

"Yangmei! Kau ini kenapa?" Zhao Yun membentak. "Kau sama saja dengan Lu Xun! Kenapa kelihatan tenang sekali seperti itu? Apa kau lupa apa yang sudah kulakukan pada Lu Xun?"

Sepasang mata perak itu hanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan saja.

"Aku... aku sudah membuat Lu Xun menderita sedemikian rupa! Yangmei, aku sudah mengkhianati Lu Xun! Kenapa sekarang kau tenang-tenang saja?" Tukasnya lagi dan lagi, sampai-sampai Yangmei tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendengarkan. "Jangan katakan kau juga lupa! Lu Xun berkata padaku, bahwa saat dia dicambuki, sebenarnya saat itu kau sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah aku yang mencambukinya!"

Hanya mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu saja, entah bagaimana bisa menguras tenaga. Zhao Yun masih menggeram, tetapi tidak mengerti kenapa ia marah. Yang pasti, kalau seandainya tidak ada Lu Xun di sana, dan kalau seandainya Yangmei laki-laki, mungkin dia sudah mengguncang tubuhnya, memukulnya, atau melakukan apa saja untuk membuatnya sadar diri!

Namun, atas semua perkataan Zhao Yun itu, reaksi Yangmei hanyalah menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, kemudian bertanya dengan bingung.

"Memangnya Zhao Yun telah melakukan apa, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah. Aku juga sudah lupa..."

Dalam sekejap mata Zhao Yun menembakkan tatapan tajam penuh kekesalan dan kemarahan pada sepasang kekasih itu. "KAUUUUU...!"

"Eh! Iya! Iya! Iya! Tidak perlu marah begitu!" Akhirnya Yangmei terintimidasi juga. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Kini ia menatap Zhao Yun dengan tajam, dan kelihatan sekali bahwa dia pun sudah bukan main seriusnya. "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku akan mengakui semuanya! Dengar ya, Zhao Yun? Aku marah padamu! Aku marah dan benci padamu sampai rasanya mau mati saja! Dan seharusnya, aku sangat-sangat-sangat ingin membunuhmu, atau melakukan apa saja untuk balas dendam!"

Mendengar ucapan ini, dalam benak Zhao Yun tersembur dua perasaan yang sangat bertentangan. Perasaan puas, tetapi sekaligus perasaan tidak terima. Namun bagaimana ia bisa tetap diam tanpa menyela omongan Yangmei, jendral muda itu sendiri tidak tahu.

"Pada saat melihatmu mencambuki Lu Xun begitu rupa, aku bersumpah aku akan membunuhmu! Meskipun kau memakai kain penutup wajah seperti itu, dan menyamar sebagai seorang algojo, aku bisa melihatmu yang tanpa perasaan sedikitpun mencambukinya! Tapi..." Dengan begitu tiba-tiba, suara Yangmei berubah"...itu tidak berlangsung lama, sebab..." Mata Yangmei berpindah sekilas, menatap Lu Xun yang juga menatapnya. "... aku melihat Lu Xun."

Mata Yangmei mulai basah. Airmata mengalir begitu deras, tetapi gadis itu dengan cepat dan sedikit kasar langsung menyekanya agar tak seorang pun melihatnya menangis. "Kau tahu tidak, Zhao Yun? Lu Xun benar-benar sedih sekali waktu kau mencambukinya! Ah, untuk apa aku menceritakan semua ini? Lu Xun sendiri tentu sudah menceritakan segalanya padamu, bukan?" Yangmei diam sejenak, hanya untuk sesenggukan dan mengatur nafas sebelum ia melanjutkan. "Sayang waktu itu kau tidak melihat wajah Lu Xun...! Dia menangis dan memanggil-manggilmu terus! Dan kau tahu? Gara-gara itulah aku jadi tahu kenapa saat itu aku begitu benci padamu...!"

Zhao Yun masih terdiam.

"Karena saat melihatmu mencambuki Lu Xun, aku jadi teringat pada diriku sendiri yang dulu! Aku benci kau karena kau mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu!" Jari telunjuk gadis itu kini teracung dengan tegak ke arah Zhao Yun. "Tapi, saat melihat Lu Xun memaafkanmu detik ketika kau mencambukinya, bahkan jauh sebelum itu, aku jadi sadar sesuatu...! Lu Xun sudah memaafkanku, dan juga sudah memaafkanmu...! Kalau begitu, tidak seharusnya aku membenci baik diriku sendiri maupun membencimu..."

Yangmei masih saja menangis keras. Putri Wu itu berlari menerjang Zhao Yun, kemudian memukul-mukulnya dengan kedua tangannya yang sama sekali tidak bertenanga. Wajah penuh linangan airmata. "Kau jahat sekali, Zhao Yun! Kau jahat sekali pada Lu Xun! Tapi dulu aku juga seperti itu! Malah aku jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih parah darimu! Jadi aku benar-benar mengerti perasaanmu sekaligus benci padamu...! Tahu, tidak?"

Bingung dan serba salah, yang dapat dilakukan Zhao Yun hanyalah memeluk Yangmei yang masih sesenggukan. "Aku tahu... aku ini manusia rendah yang tidak seharusnya dimaafkan, apalagi oleh orang seperti Lu Xun..." Ucap Zhao Yun. "Yangmei, maaf..."

Dengan cepat Putri Wu itu menggeleng, melepaskan diri dari pelukan Zhao Yun, dan menunjukkan senyum lebar. "Untuk apa minta maaf padaku? Hanya pada Lu Xun saja kau bersalah, bukan pada yang lain. Jadi, kalau ada satu orang yang kepadanya kau harus minta maaf, itu adalah Lu Xun." Kata Yangmei sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tapi aku yakin Lu Xun sudah memaafkanmu, dan melupakan apapun yang kau lakukan padanya. Jadi, aku juga akan memaafkanmu dan melupakan semuanya..."

"Iya... kau benar..."

"Aku memang tidak pernah salah!"

"Iya... iya... kau tidak pernah salah..."

"Dan kau jangan bilang kau ini manusia rendah yang tidak seharusnya dimaafkan!"

"Iya... iya... iya..."

Lu Xun sedari tadi diam dan melihat semua ini dengan tersenyum. Sekarang semuanya sudah benar-benar baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana, dua orang itu sekarang sudah berbicara dan bercanda seperti biasanya, seolah-olah memang tidak pernah ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi!

Memang benar-benar aneh sekali...

"Tapi tetap saja rambutmu seperti rambut nenek-nenek! Dasar rambut putih!"

"Rambutmu juga sekarang seperti banci, tahu! Panjang dan diikat seperti itu!"

"Hei, kalau kau marah-marah seperti itu, kau akan jadi lekas tua! Nanti kau akan jadi keriputan dan jelek!"

"Biar saja! Jelek-jelek begini, yang penting Lu Xun tetap sayang padaku!"

"ZHAO YUN?"

Tibat-tiba saja canda dan tawa itu berhenti.

Yangmei mengerjap-ngerjap, dengan cepat berbalik menoleh ke arah pintu. Begitu pula dengan Lu Xun. Hanya Zhao Yun saja yang bisa menebak suara siapa itu sebenarnya. Dan suara pendatang baru itu dengan begitu cepatnya mengganti suasana di dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Zhou Ying..."

Zhou Ying terlihat terkejut bukan main. Tatapan matanya saat menatap Jendral Shu itu seperti melihat orang mati, seperti melihat monster, dan seperti melihat penjahat. Dalam sekejap, barang-barang belanjaan yang ada di tangannya jatuh ke atas lantai. Di tengah udara yang tiba-tiba hening, suara jatuhnya benda-benda itu menciptakan gaung yang janggal.

Dengan suara bergetar dan rendah, Zhou Ying memberi sapaannya. "Kenapa kau ada di sini?"

Seumur hidup, belum pernah satupun dari mereka bertiga melihat Zhou Ying seperti itu. Mata jernih Zhou Ying yang biasanya terlihat bening seperti air, kini dipenuhi kegelapan. Giginya mengertak dan terkatup rapat, sementara kedua tangannya mengepal erat-erat sampai tinjunya memutih. Kalau tempat itu lebih sunyi sedikit saja, mungkin mereka bisa mendengar suara geraman Zhou Ying dalam tarikan dan hembusan nafasnya.

"Zhou Ying..." Zhao Yun memulai dengan satu desahan panjang. "Aku tahu aku salah. Aku..."

"Tak usah bicara lagi!" Bentak Zhou Ying dengan keras sebelum Jendral Shu itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya. "Pergi kau, dasar pengkhianat! Kau tidak diterima di sini...!"

"Memangnya Zhao Yun salah apa padamu?"

Semua mata tertuju kepada si penanya itu.

Lu Xun masih tetap terlihat tenang, seolah tidak terjadi konflik apapun sekarang. Ia hanya menatap Zhou Ying dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca. Bahkan pertanyaan itu juga tidak jelas ditanyakan dengan perasaan seperti apa. Apakah itu sebuah pertanyaan murni, 'Zhou Ying, apa yang membuatmu marah pada Zhao Yun? Sungguh aku tidak tahu.' Ataukah itu hanya sebuah candaan, 'Zhou Ying, kau jangan marah-marah seperti itu terus! Bisa-bisa kau bikin heboh seisi penginapan.' Atau memarahi, 'Zhou Ying! Kau jangan kekanak-kanakan dan marah-marah tidak jelas seperti itu pada Zhao Yun! Dia kan tidak jahat kepadamu?'

Ataukah...

... dengan nada menantang, 'Zhou Ying, kenapa kau yang marah pada Zhao Yun? Apakah kau yang dikhianati Zhao Yun? Apakah kau yang dicambuki Zhao Yun? Apakah kepadamulah dia melakukan semua itu?'

Baik Zhao Yun maupun Yangmei tidak tahu apa maksud Lu Xun. Namun Zhou Ying tahu, karena hanya dialah satu-satunya yang menerima tatapannya.

Gadis berambut hitam itu terkesiap. Sesaat sesudah pertanyaan itu terlontar dari mulut Lu Xun, raut wajahnya berubah.

"Lu Xun...! Kau...!"

Matanya beralih, dari Lu Xun, kemudian menatap Zhao Yun. Seketika itu juga, kata-kata makian yang tadi ada di kepalanya sirna bagai asap. Yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah pergi saja dari tempat ini! Dan itulah yang dilakukannya. Hanya dalam sekejap mata, ia berbalik, kemudian kakinya membawanya secepat mungki keluar dari tempat itu, meninggalkan mereka.

"Zhou Ying! Tunggu!" Dengan sigap Zhao Yun langsung mengejarnya, kini hanya meninggalkan dua orang di tempat itu.

Sungguh berbeda dari Zhao Yun, Lu Xun hanya diam saja. Kini ia hanya mengamati pintu penginapan yang terbuka sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Yangmei sendiri hanya bisa kebingungan. Keinginannya sebenarnya adalah ikut mengejar Zhou Ying bersama Zhao Yun. Tetapi saat melihat Lu Xun yang masih diam saja dan tetap tenang, ia urung.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Tukas Yangmei dengan nada protes. "Kenapa kau diam saja? Aku yakin Zhou Ying marah karena omonganmu tadi! Cepat ikuti dia dan minta maaflah!"

"Untuk apa minta maaf? Apa yang kukatakan tadi salah?" Balas Lu Xun dengan cepat, seketika membisukan mulut Yangmei. "Kita harusnya senang karena Zhao Yun sudah kembali. Tapi, apa kau dengar apa yang Zhou Ying katakan? Aku mendengarnya dengan jelas dia berkata bahwa Zhao Yun tidak diterima di sini."

Yangmei hanya bisa menunduk. Ia mati kata.

Sementara ia masih menunduk, ia merasakan tangan Lu Xun mendarat di atas bahunya. Gadis bermata perak itu menengadah menatap kekasihnya. Ekspresi Lu Xun melembut, tidak kaku seperti tadi lagi. "Meimei, aku tidak peduli apa yang sudah Zhao Yun lakukan. Yang aku tahu adalah, dia sudah kembali. Dan itu yang penting. Karena itulah, aku tidak terima kalau Zhou Ying berkata dia tidak diterima di sini."

Putri Wu itu mengangguk perlahan. "Iya juga, sih..." Jawabnya. "Kalau begitu, apa yang sebaiknya kita lakukan sekarang?"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil. "Jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Biarkan saja Zhao Yun yang mengurusi. Dia tentu tahu apa yang dia lakukan." Katanya mencoba menenangkan. "Ngomong-ngomong, tadi kau bilang kau akan masak, kan? Kenapa tidak kau lakukan sekarang?"

"Benar juga!" Yangmei menyahut. "Ah! Tentu kau sudah lapar! Aku akan memasak dengan cepat!"

"Perlu kubantu?"

"Tidak perlu! Kau istirahat saja di kamar!"

Pada akhirnya, Yangmei pun kembali ke dapur, sementara Lu Xun naik ke lantai dua ke kamarnya. Sesudah mengangkat barang-barang belanjaan yang tadi dijatuhkan oleh Zhou Ying, ia membawa semuanya ke dapur. Peralatan memasak untuk membuat _baozi_ sudah tersedia di atas meja, begitu pula dengan bahan-bahannya. Lantas, mulailah Yangmei memasak.

Tengah menguleni adonan, ia mendengar suara-suara dari jendela atas pada ruang dapur itu.

"Zhou Ying...!"

Suara Zhao Yun!

Barulah detik itu ia sadar. Ketika Zhao Yun mengejar Zhou Ying, keduanya tidak berhenti sampai keduanya akhirnya berhenti di bagian belakang dari penginapan tersebut. Di seberang tembok ini tentulah tempat dimana sepasang kekasih itu sedang bertengkar. Tidak bisa tidak, Yangmei yang rasa ingin tahunya luar biasa besar itu menguping pembicaraan mereka sambil terus memasak.

Yang ia dengarkan kemudian adalah derap langkah kaki yang berhenti, diikuti suara tepisan tangan.

"Kau lihat sendiri, bukan? Lu Xun membelamu seperti itu di depanku! Dia benar-benar menganggapmu sebagai sahabat terbaiknya! Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan hal sekejam itu padanya?" Suara bentakkan itu tentulah suara Zhou Ying yang menangis keras.

Sesaat sesudah Zhou Ying menyelesaikan kalimatnya, jawaban Zhao Yun terdengar. Sangat berbeda dengan suara Zhou Ying yang dipenuhi berbagai emosi,suara Zhao Yun terdengar tenang sekali, tetapi juga tegas. "Kau benar. Kesalahan yang kuperbuat terhadap Lu Xun begitu besarnya. Aku pun tidak punya alasan satupun yang bisa kupakai untuk membenarkan diri sendiri."

"Kau sendiri sudah mengakuinya, bukan!" Potong Zhou Ying dengan segera. "Kau benar-benar beruntung Lu Xun mau memaafkanmu! Dia begitu baik hati dan pemurah! Kalau ada satu hal di dunia ini yang kau tidak pantas mendapatkan, itu adalah seorang sahabat seperti Lu Xun! Betapa berbedanya dia denganmu!"

Mendengar ucapan Zhou Ying ini, berbagai perasaan bercampur dalam benak Yangmei. Di satu sisi, ia merasa kasihan pada Zhao Yun. Namun di sisi lain, mau tidak mau ia harus membenarkannya. Namun... pikir-pikir mengenai hal itu, apa bedanya dengannya? Bukankah dia sama saja dengan Zhao Yun? Kata-kata tajam yang Zhou Ying lontarkan tidak hanya menusuk untuk Zhao Yun, tetapi untuk Yangmei juga.

_Zhou Ying... apa gara-gara kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya dimaafkan begitu rupa oleh Lu Xun, lantas kau dengan mudah berkata seperti itu?_ Begitu pikir Yangmei dalam hati.

Sambil terus menguleni adonan dengan kedua tangannya, ia tetap melanjutkan mendengar percakapan itu. Dikiranya Zhao Yun akan membantah, atau setidaknya mengakui tetapi pada akhirnya menjelaskan bahwa ia dan Lu Xun sudah berbaikan.

Namun betapa terperanjatnya Yangmei saat keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh sebuah pertanyaan.

Pertanyaan Zhao Yun.

"Apa perasaanmu pada Lu Xun kembali lagi seperti dulu?"

Detik itulah, jantung Yangmei serasa berhenti.

_Perasaan...? Perasaan apa yang dimiliki Zhou Ying pada Lu Xun?_ Tanya Yangmei dalam hati. Mulailah berbagai pikiran buruk muncul di dalam benaknya, namun ia masih berusaha mati-matian untuk optimis. Betapa ia memaksakan diri untuk berkonsentrasi pada adonan _baozi_nya, namun tetap saja pikirannya yang tidak terkendali secara liar akan kembali kepada percakapan kedua orang itu.

_Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Zhou Ying sayang pada Lu Xun seperti seorang adik sayang pada kakaknya! Itu saja!_

Sayangnya, ucapan Zhou Ying sesudah itu mengesahkan ketakutannya.

"Kalau aku sekarang kembali mencintainya seperti dulu, apa urusannya denganmu?"

Seketika tangan Yangmei menjadi kaku. Untuk sesaat tangannya berhenti menguleni adonan itu, sementara matanya sekarang seperti tidak melihat lagi.

"Kau sendiri tahu, aku tidak sanggup kalau harus melihat Lu Xun disakiti! Dulu ketika aku dengannya masih mencari Yangmei yang dalam kegelapan, apa kau tidak tahu bagaimana sakitnya hatiku saat melihatnya melukai Lu Xun? Aku begitu sulitnya memaafkan Yangmei karena telah membuat laki-laki yang kucintai menderita, padahal dia adalah kakak sepupuku sendiri! Sekarang, bagaimana kau bisa mengharapku memaafkanmu semudah itu?"

Yangmei menggigit bibirnya kuat-kuat, sambil mati-matian berusaha menahan airmata yang sudah menggenak di pelupuk matanya. Dengan segera ia mengangkat adonannya serta semua bahan-bahan dan perlatan masak itu ke tempat lain, agar tidak perlu mendengar lagi percakapan mereka. Namun apa daya, meski tubuhnya telah berpindah, namun pikirannya tetap di sana.

_Bagaimana bisa...?_

Gadis itu menggeleng kuat-kuat untuk menghilangkan pikiran itu. Namun usahanya gagal. Airmata mengalir dengan deras, berjatuhan di atas adonan yang diuleninya. Tidak peduli berapa keras ia memusatkan perhatiannya pada adonan itu, pikirannya terus melayang-layang di antara kenyataan dari kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Zhou Ying.

_Sejak dulu Zhou Ying sudah jatuh cinta pada Lu Xun? Bagaimana bisa? Dan kenapa dia tidak mengatakannya padaku? Betapa bodohnya selama ini aku tidak mengetahuinya!_

Tangan Yangmei yang penuh tepung beralih ke sebuah baskom, menadah air untuk membasahi adonannya. Namun barulah disadari olehnya, adonan itu sudah basah oleh airmatanya yang berjatuhan tetes demi tetes.

_Jadi... begitukah perasaan Zhou Ying selama dia dan Lu Xun mencariku? Ya Tian..._

Yangmei sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan _baozi_ itu. Kepalanya berputar-putar, penuh dengan segala pikirannya yang membuatnya makin kacau.

_Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Sejak awal, ada dua orang yang sama-sama sayang pada Lu Xun. Aku dan Zhou Ying. Kenapa...? Kenapa pada akhirnya akulah yang menerima perasaannya? Kenapa Lu Xun memilih untuk menyayangiku? Kenapa, ya? Bukankah Zhou Ying lebih baik? Jauh-jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik? Dia sopan dan berpendidikan, terhormat dan tidak nakal sepertiku. Wajahnya jauh lebih cantik dariku yang seperti laki-laki ini. Dan yang terpenting, Zhou Ying tidak pernah jatuh dalam kegelapan, tidak pernah membuat Lu Xun menderita, dan yang paling penting tidak pernah membuatnya..._

Pikiran itu tidak diteruskan olehnya. Yangmei menutup kukusan tempat ia meletakkan _baozi_nya. Barulah sesudah itu kedua belah tangannya yang basah dan penuh adonan menutup wajahnya. Yangmei menangis sejadi-jadinya, tanpa peduli sedikitpun bahwa wajahnya dikotori oleh adonan di tangannya itu.

Tidak jauh berbeda dari keadaan Yangmei, Zhou Ying pun mengalami hal yang sama. Wajahnya basah oleh airmata. Perbedaannya hanyalah, bahwa tangisan Yangmei tidak disaksikan oleh siapapun, sementara tangisannya dilihat oleh Zhao Yun.

Zhao Yun hanya bisa terdiam mematung saat mendengarkan Zhou Ying memuntahkan seluruh perasaan yang sudah terbendung lama dalam batinnya. Memang benar Zhao Yun bukanlah seorang ahli strategi yang dapat membaca kebohongan dalam wajah seseorang. Meski dia percaya semua yang dikatakan gadis itu, dia tahu benar bahwa yang tadi dikatakan Zhou Ying, bahwa dia masih mencintai Lu Xun seperti dulu, itu sama sekali salah.

Apakah gadis itu bingung? Dia menumpahkan semua perasaannya, tetapi sebagian terdengar hanya seperti racauan karena kesal dan bingung dan marah.

Tidak ada yang dapat Zhao Yun lakukan selain hanya melihat saja.

Suara sedu-sedan Zhou Ying perlahan mulai melemah, bercampur dengan suara kerumunan orang yang mulai keluar dari rumahnya dan berlalu lalang di jalanan. Hari sudah pagi dan penduduk kota Jiang Yang telah mulai beraktifitas.

Perlahan Zhao Yun melangkahkah kakinya. Nyaris tanpa suara sampai-sampai Zhou Ying tidak menyadarinya. Setelah gadis yang tengah menangis itu dalam jangkauan tangannya, jendral muda itu merentangkan tangannya dan memeluknya. Zhou Ying terperanjat, namun ia tidak menolak, tidak juga membalas.

"Kau sama denganku."

Satu tangan Zhao Yun berpindah, membelai rambut panjang Zhou Ying yang berwarna hitam legam. Gadis itu masih juga tidak mengatakan apapun, tidak juga melakukan apapun. Suara isak tangisnya sudah hilang sepenuhnya.

"Aku pun punya seorang kakak... seorang _jiejie_ yang sangat baik. Sama seperti Lu Xun begitu baik dan sayang padamu, begitu juga _jiejie_ padaku." Tutur Zhao Yun dengan suara setengah berbisik. Mungkin inilah pertama kali dalam hidup, Zhou Ying mendengar suara Zhao Yun yang beradu kelembutan dengan angin musim gugur di pagi hari. "Namun seorang laki-laki, laki-laki yang kupanggil 'ayah', telah menyebabkan _jiejie_ terbunuh. Aku tidak bisa memaafkan ayahku atas apa yang dia lakukan."

Untuk sesaat, jiwa Zhou Ying tergetar. Baru kali ini ia mendengar masa lalu Zhao Yun. Jika boleh, ia ingin bertanya dan tahu lebih banyak. Namun ia tahu bahwa apa yang Zhao Yun sampaikan padanya, itulah yang paling penting. Selebihnya dapat mereka bicarakan sesudah masalah ini selesai.

"Sama sepertiku, kau juga tidak bisa memaafkan orang yang menyebabkan _gege_-mu, Lu Xun, terbunuh. Yahhh... nyaris terbunuh. Dan orang itu adalah aku." Perlahan Zhao Yun melepaskan pelukannya. Ditatapnya sepasang mata Zhou Ying. Mulanya Zhou Ying dapat membalas tatapan itu, namun dengan cepatnya tatapan gadis itu jatuh kembali ke tanah tempat ia memijak. "Sampai pada akhirnya aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun, barulah aku bisa memaafkan ayahku."

Sekali lagi Zhou Ying membalas tatapan Zhao Yun, hanya untuk pada akhirnya tidak dapat memandangnya lagi. "Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

"Dia bilang..." Jawab Zhao Yun. "... jika aku tidak memaafkan ayahku, aku sendiri yang akan menderita. Dan kalau aku menderita, dia pun akan merasakannya..."

Sementara Zhou Ying masih terhenyak, pelukan Zhao Yun sudah terlepas sepenuhnya.

"Zhou Ying, aku tahu aku sudah mengkhianati dan bahkan nyaris membunuh kakak angkatmu. Aku minta maaf untuk itu." Ujarnya sambil ia mendesah panjang. "Mungkin memang aku tidak pantas berada di sini, dan lebih lagi, tidak pantas untukmu. Tapi aku sudah melakukan semua yang aku bisa, dan sisanya terserah padamu."

Sesudah mengucapkan kalimat itu, Zhao Yun berbalik. Tetapi sebenarnya ia tidak tahu harus kemana sesudah ini.

Namun langkahnya terhenti ketika sepasang tangan memeluk pinggangnya dari belakang.

"Tidak...! Tidak...! Kau... kau tidak seharusnya minta maaf padaku..."Jendral Shu itu dengan susah payah berusaha mendengar kata-kata Zhou Ying yang teredam. "Kau benar... akulah yang salah..."

Angin musim gugur yang berhembus entah mengapa menjadi kencang, sekencang dengip jantung keduanya. Dedaunan kering berwarna merah keemasan berguguran tertiup angin, berjatuhan di kaki sepasang kekasih itu. Seolah-olah langit dan bumi sudah tidak ada lagi bagi keduanya. Yang ada di tempat itu hanya mereka berdua saja, dan hanya itu yang mereka perlu tahu dan peduli.

"Maafkan aku... aku telah memaki-makimu seperti itu... akulah yang sebenarnya tidak pantas untukmu..." Ucap Zhou Ying dengan penuh penyesalan. Penyesalan yang tulus. Zhao Yun masih terdiam, entah membiarkan Zhou Ying mengatakan seluruh isi hatinya, atau tengah mengerti seluruh kata-katanya. "Zhao Yun, aku yakin kau pasti tahu... semua yang tadi kukatakan, tentang aku masih mencintai Lu Xun seperti dulu, itu semua cuma racauanku...! Iya... itu racauanku karena aku marah padamu..."

Dedaunan kering di kaki mereka bergerak dan bergesekan oleh angin yang begitu kencang. Begitu pula pakaian keduanya, bergerak tertiup oleh angin musim gugur.

Kali ini Zhao Yun tidak diam. Ia berbalik, kemudian memeluk Zhou Ying begitu erat dalam pelukannya. Di tengah angin yang begitu kuat, kedua tidak berheming sedikitpun. "Zhou Ying, aku memaafkanmu... Karena aku tahu... dan aku mengerti perasaanmu..." Zhao Yun berbisik di telinga Zhou Ying. "Kita tidak salah... tidak ada yang salah... Ini hanya karena kita tidak mengerti satu sama lain..."

Zhao Yun bisa merasakan Zhou Ying mengangguk dalam pelukannya.

"Iya..." Jawab Zhou Ying lirih. "Apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, semuanya tidak penting. Yang penting sekarang kau ada di sini sekarang..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Lu Xun memandang keluar dari jendela kamarnya. Ia pun merasakan angin musim gugur yang tiba-tiba menjadi kencang meniup dedaunan kering. Namun bukan angin itu yang membuatnya tersenyum. Bukan pula pemandangan indah dedaunan merah keemasan yang berguguran. Ia memandang ke bawah, melihat dua orang yang sangat dia kasihi telah mengakhiri segala kesalahpahaman mereka. Baik Zhao Yun maupun Zhou Ying, keduanya tidak mengetahui bahwa Lu Xun terus menyaksikan mereka dari atas.

_Syukurlah..._ Gumam laki-laki bermata emas itu. _Yang kembali tidak hanya Zhao Yun, tetapi juga Zhou Ying..._

Betapa kagetnya ia ketika tengah tenggelam dalam lamunannya, pintu kamarnya diketuk. Lu Xun beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Dibukanya pintu itu untuk menemukan Yangmei dengan sepiring penuh _baozi_ yang masih hangat di atas tangannya.

"Lu Xun, ini untukmu." Kata Yangmei seraya menyerahkan piring tersebut.

Awalnya Lu Xun enggan menerimanya. Perhatiannya jauh lebih terfokus pada kekasihnya ketimbang kepada _baozi-baozi_ itu. Yangmei kelihatan lesu, sangat berbeda dari biasanya jika ia selesai membuatkan _baozi_, atau apapun untuknya. "Meimei, kau tidak apa-apa?" Baru saja Lu Xun akan mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh wajah Yangmei, gadis itu telah mengelak terlebih dahulu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kok! Tenang saja!" Jawab Yangmei. Kentara sekali bahwa gadis itu sedang memaksakan diri untuk berkata demikian, apalagi bagi seorang Lu Xun. "Sudah, ya? Maaf! Aku harus cepat-cepat karena aku harus membersihkan dapur!"

Dengan begitu, Yangmei langsung meninggalkan Lu Xun yang kebingungan, dengan sepiring _baozi_ hangat di tangannya.

"Meimei?" Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, sebelum kemudian menyusul Yangmei kembali ke dapur. Namun alangkah kagetnya saat menemukan, Yangmei tidak ada di sana! Yang dilihatnya hanyalah juru masak dari penginapan itu, yang sedang mengomel sambil membersihkan dapur yang kacau balau. Sudah tentu yang menyebabkan keadaan sekacau ini adalah gadis berambut perak itu.

Bingung dan risau, sekaligus kasihan pada juru masak penginapan tersebut, Lu Xun pun menawarkan bantuannya pada wanita tua tersebut. Juru masak itu dengan senang hati menerima bantuan Lu Xun. Sembari merapikan dapur dan berpikir, ia mengambil sebuah _baozi_ dan memakannya.

"Nggg..." Dia berhenti mengunyah tepat pada gigitan pertama. "Kenapa _baozi_ ini... asin?"

Bukankah biasanya _baozi_ berisi buah yangmei yang dibuat kekasihnya ini terasa manis? Kenapa sekarang terasa asin? Apa Yangmei salah mengambil gula dan rupanya mengganti garam? Tidak mungkin seperti itu. _Baozi_ yang dimakannya masih memiliki rasa manis, meski sekarang telah beradu dengan rasa asin yang entah darimana datangnya itu.

"Ada apa, _xiansheng_?" Tanya juru masak yang melihat Lu Xun berdiri mematung saja sambil memegang _baozi_ yang telah digigit setengah. Seolah _baozi_ itu telah berhasil menyihirnya menjadi patung.

Lu Xun menoleh. "_Furen_, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Jawabnya. "Apakah garam di dapur ini berkurang isinya?"

Juru masak tua itu mengerjap-ngerjap sebelum melihat tempat garam. Pada saat yang sama, Lu Xun mencari-cari di sisa belanjaan Yangmei. Rupanya tidak ada garam di situ, tentu saja. Yang lebih mengherankan, juru masak itu juga mengatakan bahwa garam di dapurnya sama sekali tidak berkurang. Lantas, darimana rasa asin dari _baozi_ buah Yangmei tersebut?

Sambil tetap berpikir, Lu Xun akhirnya selesai dengan pekerjaannya membantu membereskan dapur. Di piringnya pun kini hanya tersisa sebuah _baozi_. Diraihnya _baozi_ itu sementara ia kembali ke lantai dua, ke kamarnya, tanpa menemukan Yangmei sama sekali.

_Meimei... kau ini kenapa sebenarnya? Kenapa selalu membuatku khawatir?_

Baru saat itulah, sebuah pikiran terlintas di kepalanya.

Apa mungkin... rasa asin dari baozi itu... adalah karena airmata?

Bukankah tadi Yangmei kelihatan sedih? Bukankah suaranya pelan tetapi menyembunyikan sedu sedan? Jangan-jangan Yangmei bukan mencampurkan air dalam adonan _baozi_nya, melainkan airmatanya sendiri berjatuhan di atas adonan!

Lu Xun yang baru menyadari hal ini hanya bisa memukul dahi sambil merutuki diri sendiri. _Ya Tian...! Meimei sedang sedih! Tapi kenapa?_ Tanpa menghiraukan kebingungan penghuni penginapan yang lain, Lu Xun berlari ke kamar Yangmei secepat yang ia bisa. Dibukanya pintu itu. Namun sialnya terkunci dari dalam.

"Meimei...! Meimei...!" Panggilnya sambil mengetuk pintu kamar. Kepanikan dan kekhawatiran jelas terdengar di suaranya. "Meimei... kumohon, bukalah pintu ini...!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dengan rasa putus asa, Lu Xun menyandarkan tubuhnya pada pintu tersebut. "Terserah kau sajalah..." Gumamnya pada Yangmei, sama sekali tidak peduli apakah gadis itu akan mendengar atau tidak. "Apa kau mau membuatku menunggu semalaman seperti dulu lagi?(4)"

Kalimat itu berhasil. Didengarnya dari dalam kamar itu suara langkah kaki mendekat. Tak lama kemudian, pintu itu terbuka. Dilihatnya Yangmei yang masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Gadis itu berpindah dari pintu, seolah mempersilahkan Lu Xun masuk. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikitpun, Lu Xun melangkah ke dalam kamar yang gelap itu. Kekhawatirannya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa curiganya.

"Gelap sekali..." Gumam Lu Xun. Matanya yang belum terbiasa dengan kegelapan mengamati kamar tersebut. "Meimei, kenapa..."

Tepat saat itu juga, ketika Lu Xun berbalik untuk menghadap Yangmei, tangan gadis itu dengan begitu cepatnya, seperti sihir saja, menyambar pipinya.

Lu Xun hanya bisa terpaku.

"Mei... mei...?"

Tanpa menjawab apapun, Yangmei medorong Lu Xun dengan sekuat tenaganya. Sepasang tangannya digunakan untuk merebahkan laki-laki itu, kini terbaring di atas ranjang.

"Aiya... sakit..."

"Meimei...?" Seolah sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, Lu Xun mencoba untuk duduk di sisi ranjang, kemudian menggapai kekasihnya. Namun sayang, sebelum tangannya berhasil menyentuh wajah Yangmei yang basah, gadis itu telah terlebih dahulu menarik kerah baju Lu Xun. Sekali lagi, digunakannya sekuat tenaganya untuk menarik Lu Xun ke arahnya. Namun kedua tangannya yang mencengkram baju laki-laki di depannya, terasa begitu sakit.

Lu Xun tahu ini. Sambil merasakan hembusan nafas Yangmei yang hangat di wajahnya, mendengarkan nafasnya yang hangat memburu, dia membuka mulutnya. "Meimei, apakah tanganmu sakit?" Tanyanya tanpa membuat gerakan sedikitpun.

"DIAM KAU!"Bentar Yangmei. "Aku menamparmu dan mendorongmu! Kenapa sekarang kau bertanya tanganku sakit atau tidak? Apakah itu penting?" Tanyanya balik. Namun tidak seperti Lu Xun yang bertanya dengan suara yang perlahan dan lembut, Yangmei bertanya dengan suara yang bergetar, keras seperti raungan hewan yang terluka. Sepasang mata emas itu kini menatapnya. Sayang sekali, seandainya tempat itu lebih terang sedikit saja, tentu ia bisa mengetahui tatapan seperti apa yang diberikan Lu Xun padanya.

Apapun itu, tidak menghentikannya mengangkat satu tangannya, sementara yang lain masih menggenggam kerah baju kekasihnya. "Aku... aku menamparmu lagi! Kau dengar tidak?"

Tentu Lu Xun mendengarnya. Ia tidak tuli. Tetapi lebih-lebih lagi, ia tidak bodoh. Tapi bagi Yangmei, ia kelihatan seperti orang tuli, dan lebih-lebih lagi seperti orang bodoh. Laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak melakukan apapun. Hanya diam, tidak mencoba membela diri maupun menghindar. Seolah-olah memang sengaja membiarkan Yangmei melakukan itu padanya.

Lu Xun menunggu dan menunggu.

Tapi serangan itu tidak kunjung datang.

Sebaliknya, ia merasakan tangan itu melepaskan bajunya. Hampir di saat yang bersamaan, sesuatu seperti jatuh di atas pangkuan kakinya. Dibukanya matanya, untuk menemukan Yangmei jatuh berlutut, dengan kepalanya sekarang terbenam dalam-dalam di pangkuannya. Celananya basah oleh airmata.

"Meimei..." Tangannya menjangkau rambut perak Yangmei, kemudian membelainya dengan lembut. Yangmei tetap tidak mau mengangkat kepalanya. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun meraih tangan kanan Yangmei, kemudian menggenggamnya dengan lembut. "Apakah tanganmu masih sakit?"

Akhirnya Yangmei mengangkat kepalanya. Gadis itu tidak tahu tatapan seperti apa yang harus diberikan pada kekasihnya. Dia hanya menatap dalam-dalam dengan seluruh perasaan yang ada di dalam hatinya. Dengan sepenuh keberadaan ia berharap, perasaannya tersampaikan pada Lu Xun. Namun... memangnya perasaan apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang?

"Itulah kau..." Yangmei berbisik pelan. "Orang yang akan bertanya pada orang yang telah menamparmu, apakah tangannya sakit... Yang bukan hanya tidak memikirkan balas dendam, tetapi juga memberikan kesempatan orang yang sama melakukan hal itu lagi padamu..."

"Itulah perasaanku." Balasnya. "Kasih sayang..."

Tidak ada yang dapat dilakukan Yangmei selainkan membenamkan kepalanya, sekali lagi ke pangkuan Lu Xun. Gadis itu masih juga tidak mengatakan sepatah katapun, menjelaskan apa yang membuatnya melakukan semua ini. Tapi Lu Xun juga mengerti untuk tidak memaksanya. Dengan penuh perasaan, ia membelai kepala Yangmei, berusaha untuk menenangkannya.

"Meimei..." Lu Xun memanggil. "_Baozi_mu yang terbuat dari airmata memaksaku untuk kemari..."

Gadis itu akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya.

"Apa yang membuatmu seperti ini?" Tanya Lu Xun pada akhirnya. "Meimei, kau bebas mengatakan apapun padaku..."

Untuk sesaat, Yangmei tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ia menatap sepasang kolam emas yang teduh dan menenangkannya itu, seolah tenggelam di dalamnya. Tubuhnya tidak tegang seperti tadi. Kini ia duduk di lantai, bersandar di sisi ranjang. Sepasang tangannya melingkari kaki kekasihnya.

"Lu Xun... kau pasti tahu tentang ini, kan?" Tanyanya perlahan. "Bahwa... Zhou Ying pun dulu punya perasaan yang sama denganku untukmu."

Mendengar ini, laki-laki itu terperanjat. Namun dengan cepatnya keterkejutannya itu hilang, berganti dengan kesedihan. "Aku pun baru mengetahui itu, Meimei..." Jawabnya. "Hanya beberapa minggu setelah aku berhasil menyelamatkanmu..."

Yangmei menghela nafas. Kepalanya yang sedari tadi memandangi lantai itu kini menengadah menatap Lu Xun. Barulah ia sadar, sedari tadi Lu Xun terus memandangnya meski ia tidak mengembalikan tatapannya. "Sayang sekali, ya...?" Ujar gadis itu dengan suara yang pelan. "Seandainya saja kau tahu ini sejak dulu, pasti kau lebih memilih dengannya. Lantas kau tidak perlu menyayangiku dan tidak perlu menderita seperti itu untukku..."

Oh, betapa inginnya Lu Xun berseru 'tidak'. Kenapa gadis itu masih dan masih saja meragukan perasaannya?

"Zhou Ying kan jauh lebih pintar dan terpelajar. Dia juga sopan dan baik hati, tidak sepertiku yang nakal ini. Dia juga cantik sekali." Gumam Yangmei setengah melamun. "Kalau sejak kecil kita sudah tahu tentang ini, pasti sekarang kau sudah hidup bahagia dengannya. Pasti kalian sudah menjadi sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia di Wu. Kau menjadi ahli strategi yang hebat, dan Zhou Ying menjadi istrimu yang baik hati dan setia. Keluarga kalian akan menjadi keluarga telada..."

"Aku tidak mau."

Hanya sebaris kalimat pendek itulah yang menjadi jawaban Lu Xun.

"Ohhh... begitu, ya..." Sekali lagi Yangmei menyeka airmatanya. "Oh iya... Lu Xun, kudengar adat kita kan memperbolehkan seorang laki-laki mempunya dua istri? Coba kita berandai-andai... Semisalkan kau sejak awal tahu perasaan Zhou Ying, apakah kau akan mengambilnya menjadi selir pula?"

"Meimei..." Lu Xun mendesah panjang. "Aku hanya punya satu hati..."

Yangmei menengadah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan memandang Lu Xun.

"Ah, sebenarnya bukan masalah berapa yang aku punya..." Lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang sama atu bahkan lebih pelan daripada sebelumnya.

Diangkatnya Yangmei dari tempat ia duduk di lantai, kemudian mendudukkannya di atas pangkuannya. Seperti itu, Yangmei merasa ia benar-benar kecil dan lemah. Tetapi itu sama sekali tidak masalah baginya, sebab memang itulah kenyatan. Lagipula... yang memangkunya adalah Lu Xun. Sepasang tangannya yang lembut dan hangat tentu akan melindunginya, bukan?

"Meimei, kau tahu?" Panggilan Lu Xun membuyarkan lamunan Yangmei. "Aku punya satu istana, kutinggalkan untuk mencarimu. Aku punya satu tubuh, kuhancurkan untuk membebaskanmu. Aku punya satu jiwa, kuserahkan untuk menyelamatkanmu. Dan aku punya satu hati... kuberikan untuk menyayangimu..."

Gadis berambut perak itu terpaku. Sekali lagi mata peraknya basah, sama seperti mata emas itu, yang sedari tadi tak hentinya menatapnya.

Tangan Lu Xun bergerak menggenggam tangan Yangmei yang terkulai lemah namun bergetar hebat. "Tapi, Meimei... seandainya untuk semuanya itu aku punya dua..." Lanjutnya. "... kedua-duanya tetap akan kuberikan untukmu... Bukan untuk yang lain... Bahkan bukan untuk diriku sendiri..."

"Jangan bicara seperti itu..." Yangmei menggeleng. "Karena... karena... tanpa kau perlu berkata begitu pun, aku sudah tahu..."

"Oh, ya?" Tanya Lu Xun, masih sama lembutnya seperti tadi. "Lantas, kenapa sedari tadi kau berbicara seperti itu?"

"Karena..." Gadis itu membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tetapi ia tidak tahu kata-kata apa yang harus diucapkannya. Sama sekali ia tidak punya jawaban untuk membenarkan dirinya atas apapun yang ia lakukan dan katakan barusan. "Karena... karena..." Namun pada akhirnya ia mengatakan apa saja, apa saja yang ada di kepalanya. Kini tangannya menggenggam tangan Lu Xun erat-erat. "... karena akulah orang yang memiliki dua, bahkan tidak hanya dua...! Lebih! Jauh-jauh lebih dari itu! Tetapi satupun tidak aku berikan untukmu...! Aku...! Aku...!"

"Lebih dari dua...?"

"Kepercayaan..." Jawab Yangmei lemah. "Kalau aku punya seribu... tidak, satu juta. Maka seharusnya semua satu juta itu kuberikan untukmu. Benar, kan? Maaf... aku belum juga bisa..."

Lu Xun hanya menggeleng. Kini ia memeluk gadis dalam pangkuannya itu erat-erat. "Tidak apa-apa... tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu..." Katanya. "Aku akan sabar menunggu, Meimei... tenang saja..."

Yangmei mengangguk perlahan. "Iya... terima kasih, ya..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 72 (Simply Me!) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 72 (Simply Me!) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 58 (Forgiveness) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 24 (Self Punishment) kalo lupa~~~

Ahhhh... bagian awal chapter ini alay banget, ya... Tapi tetep aja saya mau menekankah bahwa yang saya maksudkan adalah PURE FRIENDSHIP! Makanya itu pada akhir chap saya tutup dengan scene yang straight... Tolong anda jangan mikir aneh2, ya? Karena kalo anda mikir aneh2, seperti yang saya bilang, bukan cerita ini yang nggak beres tapi ada sesuatu yang nggak beres dengan anda...

Yahhh... updatenya seperti biasa, Jumat minggu depan! ^o^ _Zai Jian_!


	22. Mark of Loyalty

Wokey akhirnya saya update lagi~

Tapi sori banget, sodara2... berhubung saya lagi keasyikkan main (sekarang saya nemu game online baru yang menarik namanya Grand Chase. Wissshhh~ asli saya suka game ini apalagi ada Lass yang notabene mirip Lu Xun dan Ronan yang notabene mirip Zhao Yun. Kalo ada yang main, add saya, ya~ nama saya PyroMystic), jadilah akhirnya saya mengupdate cerita ini tanpa ngedit terlebih dahulu. Jadilah kalo ada typo, harap maklum...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Aku tidak mengerti semua yang sedang terjadi.

Ada orang yang mengatakan, bahwa sampai mati kita akan selalu berkejar-kejaran dengan waktu. Ketika masih kecil, kita lebih cepat dari waktu. Ketika dewasa, waktu mulai dapat menyusul kita. Dan akhirnya ketika tua, waktu sudah menyusul kita. Pada akhirnya, kita hanya ditinggalkan dengan sebuah pertanyaan, 'sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini terjadi?'

Memang benar usiaku baru sembilan belas tahun. Tapi sekarang aku merasa bahwa waktu sudah menyusulku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi, rasanya semuanya ini terlalu cepat terjadi dan berganti, hari demi hari terasa begitu buru-buru sehingga aku tak dapat lagi mengejarnya. Dan sekarang, aku hanya memikirkan pertanyaan yang sama, 'sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini terjadi?'

Aku ingat dulu _Wenchangdian_ ini begitu ramai. Setiap haru selalu ada yang baru. Betapa inginnya aku melihat Lu Xun, Yangmei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying berada di Istana Shu ini. Kalau mereka datang, pada akhirnya Yan Lu pun tak mau ketinggalan kegembiraan dan akhirnya ikut berkumpul di _Wenchangdian_ meski seharusnya ia tinggal di _Luolangong_.

Kali ini, aku benar-benar sendirian. _Wenchangdian_ yang kosong ini benar-benar terasa asing untukku, tidak peduli sudah berapa hari aku tinggal seorang diri di tempat ini.

Ah, kenapa aku malah melamun dan mengasihani diri sendiri? Bukankah seharusnya aku memikirkan apa yang setelah ini harus kulakukan untuk mengubah keadaan? Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa berpikir dengan keadaan seperti ini?

Sejak peristiwa Lu Xun tertangkap sampai hari ini, belum pernah sekalipun aku memperoleh kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berdiskusi dengan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang untuk membahas apa yang perlu dilakukan. Kini, ketika semuanya menjadi sangat buruk dan tidak bisa lebih buruk lagi, mustahil untuk berbicara dengan beliau.

Untuk apa aku berpikir sejauh ini? Bagaimana kalau seandainya semua hal beresiko yang kulakukan ternyata sia-sia? Bagaimana kalau seandainya sesudah berhasil keluar dari penjara, Zhou Ying dan Yangmei gagal menolong Lu Xun? Bagaimana kalau ternyata sekarang Lu Xun sudah mati? Bagaimana kalau semuanya sia-sia? Kalau yang kupercayai ternyata hanyalah kebohongan belaka?

Bagaimana kalau ternyata Lu Xun... bukanlah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu?

TOK! TOK!

Pintu diketuk.

Aku berdiri perlahan, kemudian membuka pintu _Wenchangdian_. Yang menunggu adalag Guan Ping.

Ah, Guan Ping! Dia benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat! Guan Ping adalah teman kami semua, tentu dia bisa membantuku memikirkan sesuatu!

"Guan Ping! Selamat datang!" Aku menyapa dengan bersoja. Dia balas bersoja juga. "Senang sekali kau datang kemari! Mari, masuk ke dalam dan duduk saja!"

Guan Ping hanya menggeleng. "Jiang Wei, justru aku berada di sini ingin mengajakmu keluar! Entah sudah berapa hari kau mengurung diri di _Wenchangdian_ dan tidak menampakkan diri sama sekali. Itu tidak baik untukmu." Tegurnya sebelum menarik tanganku. "Ayo, kita ke taman istana sebentar! Kau perlu menghirup udara segar!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang dan menghirup udara segar kalau aku belum tahu kabar Lu Xun?" Keluhku, namun toh aku mengikutinya juga keluar dari _Wenchangdian_. Aku berjalan mengikuti Guan Ping yang membawaku ke taman istana. Di tengah taman tersebut terdapat beberapa meja batu yang di atasnya terdapat papan permainan _xiangqi_. Guan Ping dan aku duduk di salah satu meja yang di sudah tersedia sebuah poci teh dan dua cangkir kosong di atasnya.

"Kau tentu risau mengenai Lu Xun, bukan?" Tanya Guan Ping sambil menuangkan teh baik untukku dan untuk dia sendiri.

Aku mengangguk, sebelum mencoba bergurau dengannya. "Ah, Guan Ping! Kau seperti tidak tinggal di Istana Shu ini saja! Tentu aku mengkhawatirkannya setengah mati!" Aku tertawa, tetapi dengan jelas aku sadari bahwa candaanku sama sekali tidak lucu, dan ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk bergurau. Guan Ping sama sekali tidak tertawa hanya menatapku tanpa emosi saja. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Kenapa semua bisa jadi seperti ini? Lu Xun dan yang lainnya sudah pergi entah kemana sekarang. Mereka selamat atau tidak, tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu. Di tambah lagi, sekarang Zhao Yun pun pergi meninggalkan Shu."

"Zhao Yun, ya..." Guan Ping mangut-mangut. "Aku mendapat kabar bahwa dialah yang menangkap Lu Xun. Apa itu benar?"

Sekali lagi aku mendesah. "Ya, itu benar." Jawabku. Sudah kuduga. Guan Ping setengah mati terkejutnya. Kuteguk teh di dalam cangkir itu sebelum mulai menceritakannya. "Malam itu, ketika kami bertiga berburu di hutan Guang Han, Zhao Yun menjebak Lu Xun. Sisanya, tentu kau bisa menebak sendiri..."

Guan Ping yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan, namun kelihatan jelas dia kesal dan marah sekali. "Aku tidak percaya...! Bukankah Zhao Yun adalah sahabat Lu Xun? Kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal itu?" Melihat cangkir tehku yang kosong, sekali lagi dia menuangkan sampai penuh.

"Justru itulah yang membuatku bingung!" Balasku. "Sekarang semuanya sudah terjadi seperti ini. Apa yang bisa kita lakukan?" Kuteguk teh di dalam cangkirku. Untuk sesaat, aku diam. Guan Ping juga. Namun keheningan itu tidak lama sebelum pada akhirnya aku menoleh ke arah Guan Ping. "Hei, Guan Ping. Kau juga teman Lu Xun, bukan? Kau tidak akan melakukan apa yang Zhao Yun lakukan, kan?"

"Tidak." Guan Ping menggeleng mantap.

"Bahkan seandainya... kau sekarang meragukan apakah dia Phoenix atau bukan?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, yang seketika membuat Guan Ping kaget sekaligus bingung. Sebelum mengatakan apapun, kuambil poci teh di dekatnya, kemudian gantian aku yang menuangkan teh baik untukku dan untuknya. Pikiranku benar-benar kacau, sampai-sampai aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa! Ya Tian... apakah aku perlu menceritakan pada Guan Ping keraguanku yang tiba-tiba muncul ini? Keraguan kalau seandainya Lu Xun bukan Phoenix?

Kini tanganku meremas kepalaku, sebelum mengatakan semuanya pada Guan Ping. "Guan Ping! Aku tahu ini memalukan! Tapi aku harus mengatakannya pada seseorang sebelum kepalaku meledak!" Seruku kuat-kuat. Namun menyadari bahwa di tempat ini ada orang berlalu-lalang, aku memperkecil volume suaraku. Guan Ping yang mengedengar seruanku tiba-tiba kontan kaget setengah mati. "Guan Ping, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu berpikir, bagaimana seandainya Lu Xun bukan Phoenix yang kita nanti-nantikan itu? Bagaimana kalau selama ini, apa yang kita percayai adalah bohong?"

Kurasa, Guan Ping tidak bisa lebih terperanjat lagi. Matanya terbelalak lebar, dan kini menatapku dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

Dengan suara keras, ia menyergah. "Jiang Wei! Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Serunya dengan segenap suara yang ada di tenggorokannya.

Aku mengangguk pelan. Kini perasaan bersalah menghantui pikiranku. Ya Tian... betapa aku merasa bodoh dan tidak berguna...! "Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Guan Ping! Aku tahu meragukannya adalah kesalahan besar! Dia sudah pernah menyembuhkan ibuku! Dulu pun aku pernah diberikan kekuatan cahaya olehnya, kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan! Aku bahkan pernah melihat semua tindakan yang dilakukannya! Dan tidak ada satupun tindakan yang diperbuatnya, yang bertentangan dengan keberadaannya sebagai Phoenix!" Jelasku panjang lebar dengan nafas memburu.

Kutandaskan lagi isi cangkirku. Aneh... kenapa makin lama aku makin mengantuk? Apakah karena angin sejuk musim gugur ini?

"Tapi... kalau memang dia Phoenix... kenapa sekarang dia tidak melakukan apa-apa?" Lanjutku dengan sebuah pertanyaan. Kali ini kepalaku kurebahkan di atas meja, terbenam dalam lenganku. "Kenapa sedikitpun dia tidak membela dirinya? Dan membiarkan semua ini terjadi? Padahal, jika dia mau, dia tentu bisa menghentikan Zhao Yun mencambuki tubuhnya seperti itu..."

Sekali lagi mata Guan Ping terbelalak lebar. "Jadi... yang mencambuki dan membunuh Lu Xun adalah Zhao Yun sendiri?"

"Iya. Tapi kuberitahu kau satu hal, Guan Ping. Sebenarnya Lu Xun belum mati." Balasku.

"Oh... sudah kuduga. Sang Phoenix tentu tidak akan mati semudah itu." Guan Ping mangut-mangut. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana kabar Lu Xun sekarang? Dengar-dengar dari para penjaga penjara, dia sudah mati. Tapi sungguh aneh mayatnya tidak ada dimanapun."

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kuberitahu sesuatu, Guan Ping. Tapi jangan ceritakan pada siapapun. Pada ayahmu, pada Jendral Zhang Fei, apalagi pada _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu." Kali ini aku berbisik. Celaka... makin lama aku makin mengantuk saja... "Sebenarnya, Lu Xun sudah sekarat dan nyaris mati sesudah dicambuki oleh Zhao Yun. Tapi aku dan Yan Lu menyelinap ke dalam penjara dan membawa kabur Lu Xun serta Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Kami juga menyogok penjaga penjara itu agar mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun sudah mati. Ide cemerlang bukan?"

Mendengar ini, Guan Ping tersenyum lebar dengan mata berbinar-binar. Hahaha...! Bangga sekali aku rasanya. "Hebat benar kau, Jiang Wei!"

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku. Mauku sih sebenarnya berseru dengan penuh kebanggaan. Apa daya kepalaku terasa berat dan pening sekali. Kantukku sungguh tidak tertahankan lagi.

Aku sudah nyaris tertidur sepenuhnya saat menyahut pada Guan Ping lagi. "Hei, Guan Ping..."

"Ya?"

"Lu Xun pasti sedih sekali, ya...?" Gumamku. Mungkin sekarang suaraku sudah tidak jelas terdengar. "Kalau Zhao Yun yang sahabat terbaiknya saja bisa mengkhianatinya, siapapun di Shu ini tentu bisa melakukan hal yang sama bahkan lebih buruk dari itu..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Guan Ping.

"Jangan-jangan... Lu Xun sebenarnya punya banyak musuh tersembunyi di istana ini..."

Sesudah itu, aku tidak ingat apa-apa lagi. Mataku tertutup sepenuhnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kukira ketika bangun, aku akan menemukan diriku tetap berada di taman istana, atau mungkin sudah berada di _Wenchangdian_ entah siapa yang memindahkanku. Masalahnya, berapa lama aku tertidur, aku juga tidak tahu. Yang jelas, aku tidak berada di taman istana, dan tidak juga berada di _Wenchangdian_. Tempat dimana aku berada adalah sebuah ruangan yang gelap.

Tunggu sebentar...

Jangan-jangan... ini penjara!

Tapi... tidak. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin tidurku yang begitu singkat memberi waktu yang cukup untuk seseorang dapat membawaku ke penjara kota Cheng Du, bukan? Dan lagi, ruangan ini jauh lebih luas daripada sel penjara pada umumnya. Dari cahaya remang-remang yang mengisi tempat ini, sedikit banyak aku tahu bahwa di tempat ini terdapat beberapa barang-barang yang kalau tidak usang, berarti sudah hancur. Oh iya... aku ingat Yan Lu pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa di _Luolangong_ ada sebuah tempat mengerikan, sebuah gudang yang fungsinya kadang bisa berubah menjadi ruang intrograsi. Di ruang ini, kekuasaan _Lao Zucong_ tidak terbatas. Nenek tua itu bebas melakukan apapun sesukanya di tempat itu.

Ya Tian...! Memang benar aku tidak berada di penjara, namun aku berada di tempat yang sepuluh kali lebih berbahaya! Ini... gudang istana _Luolangong_!

Dengan otakku langsung memerintahkanku untuk pergi sejauh-jauhnya dari tempat ini. Tapi... rupanya tubuhku diikat dengan begitu kuat! Berteriak pun percuma. Mulutku disumpal dengan sebuah kain!

Tapi... bagaimana aku bisa berada di sini? Bukankah tadi aku sedang berada di taman istana bersama...

"Jiang Wei, akhirnya kau bangun juga."

Aku menoleh, tetapi aku tidak bisa melihatnya sama sekali karena kegelapan ini! Yang kutahu sesudah itu hanyalah tubuhku ditendang dengan begitu keras. Tanpa sempat melakukan apapun untuk membela diri, penyerang itu menjambak rambutku, kemudian menarik sumpal di mulutku. Detik itulah aku tahu siapa yang menyerangku, sekaligus siapa yang menyebabkan aku berada di tempat ini!

"Guan Ping...!" Keterkejutanku begitu luar biasa, sampai-sampai mengalahkan kemarahan yang timbul. Apa maksudnya ini? Jadi... Guan Ping-kah yang membuatku sampai berakhir di sini? "Apa yang kau lakukan? Cepat lepaskan aku!" Seruku sambil berusaha meronta melepaskan tali yang mengikat tangan dan tubuhku. Tapi... tali itu terlalu erat dan kuat!

"Melepaskanmu? Jangan mimpi!" Seru Guan Ping, kini menghunuskan senjatanya tepat di depan wajahku. Pada pedangnya kulihat pantulan kilatan cahaya. "Pengkhianat sepertimu, jika tidak dimusnahkan, hanya akan mencoreng nama baik Shu! Rupanya benar dugaan _Lao Zucong_... Lu Xun belum mati! Kau dan Yan Lu-lah yang membawa mereka kabur! Pengkhianat!"

Ya Tian...! Ternyata... Guan Ping...! Guan Ping juga adalah salah satu dari orang-orang yang ingin menyingkirkan Lu Xun? Menyingkirkan kami semua?

Sial...! Betapa tololnya aku! Aku memberitahukan padanya apa yang telah kulakukan dengan begitu enteng dan mudahnya! Ughhh...!

Guan Ping menyarungkan pedangnya, hanya untuk kemudian menendangku sekali lagi. Sembari aku menahan sakit, aku mendengar seruannya... lagi! "Kau... manusia rendah sepertimu sama saja dengan Zhao Yun! Ternyata memang benar bahwa kau dan Zhao Yun, yang kedua-duanya bukan berasal dari Shu, adalah pengkhianat!" Geram Guan Ping penuh kemarahan. Aku bisa mendengar dengan jelas suara kertakan giginya.

Sungguh... aku tidak bisa percaya akan hal ini...! Guan Ping, dia yang seorang pengkhianat, mengataiku pengkhianat?

Sekarang aku tahu semuanya! Pantaslah saat berlatih di Gunung Qing Cheng bersama Jendral Huang Zhong dan yang lainnya dulu, dia tidak kelihatan senang ketika Lu Xun ikut! Ternyata... ternyata dia adalah bidak _Lao Zucong_ yang menyusup di antara kami...! Keterlaluan...!

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu pun sekarang sudah menjadi pengkhianat rendah sepertimu! Sekarang siapa lagi yang akan kau seret mengikuti jalanmu, Jiang Wei?" Bentak Guan Ping, masih sambil menyerangku lagi dan lagi. "Jangan-jangan sesudah ini adalah Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! Atau Ma Dai! Atau mungkin adikku sendiri, Guan Suo! Kalau kau memang ingin menjadi pengkhianat, cukuplah hanya kau seorang saja!"

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. "Kaulah yang pengkhianat, Guan Ping!" Seruku sekuat tenaga, tidak peduli lagi kalau karena ini dia akan menedang atau memukuliku atau membunuhku sekalipun! "Selama ini kau pura-pura baik di depan Lu Xun, berteman dengannya, padahal kau sebenarnya ingin menyingkirkannya! Perbuatanmu itu rendah sekali, tahu!"

"Lu Xun...! Lu Xun! Selalu saja kau mengatakannya!" Bentak Guan Ping dengan cepat. "Kau pikir dia itu siapa? Kau kira dia adalah sang Phoenix? Yang sudah dinanti-nantikan sejak lama dan yang ada dalam ramalan leluhur? Jangan bercanda! Dia adalah penipu yang mencoba mengelabuhi kita semua dan menghancurkan Shu ini dengan mengatakan bahwa dia adalah Phoenix! Dia itu penyeranah dan pendusta!"

Ya Tian...

Ternyata keragu-raguanku belum sampai pada tingkatan Guan Ping. Sekarang dia bukan hanya tidak percaya bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix, tetapi juga menuduhkan hal-hal yang begitu berat padanya!

Tanganku mengepal. "Itu... itu tidak benar! Lu Xun adalah Phoenix, dan aku percaya padanya!" Seluruh suara yang ada di tenggorokanku kukeluarkan untuk menyatakan hal ini! Aku ingin dia tahu!

Dan aku sudah tahu resikonya. Guan Ping makin naik pitam. Dalam keadaan gelap begini saja, aku sudah tahu. Yang kudengar adalah kertakan giginya serta geramannya. Nafasnya memburu mengisyaratkan kemarahannya benar-benar telah mencapai puncaknya. Tapi, apa aku harus takut padanya? Tidak, kan? Aku manusia. Dia pun manusia. Apa yang perlu kutakuti?

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang lenganku dicekal oleh dua buah tangan. Barulah saat itu aku menyadari. Yang berada di tempat ini bukan hanya Guan Ping saja! Entah ada berapa banyaknya pengawal di sini! Mereka menarikku paksa untuk berdiri.

"Jadi kau tetap bersikeras bahwa dia adalah Phoenix, Jiang Wei?" Sekali lagi Guan Ping membentak. Kali ini, sebelum aku memberikan jawaban apapun, dia melayangkan tinjuan yang tepat mengenai perutku. Segera sesudah itu, tangannya menjambak rambutku, memaksaku untuk menatapnya. "Dengar! Dia itu manusia biasa saja, sama seperti kau dan aku! Bedanya, dia adalah orang rendah dari Wu, seorang penipu pula! Bukankah kau yang tadi berkata padaku bahwa kau sendiri meragukannya?"

Aku mendesis penuh amarah. Betapa inginnya aku menyumpahinya agar mati saja! Atau melakukan apapun untuk menumpahkan kemarahanku padanya!

Namun... ketika mendengar ucapannya selanjutnya, segala sumpah serapah yang ada di otakku hilang seperti asap.

"Apa kau tahu? Saat dipukuli seperti keadaanmu seperti ini, Lu Xun tidak melakukan apapun! Membantah pun tidak! Dia cuma diam! Kau kira orang seperti itu adalah Phoenix? Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan sejak lama dan akan membawa China ini dalam kedamaian?" Guan Ping membentak. Kepalan tangannya makin erat menjambak rambutku. "Sungguh, betapa lemahnya Phoenix itu!"

Guan Ping tidak perlu lagi memberitahukannya. Aku sudah tahu.

Bahkan... aku melihatnya sendiri.

"Kalau dia memang Phoenix, kenapa dia tidak melakukan sesuatu, hah? Kalau dia Phoenix, dia bisa memusnahkan segalanya, membunuh kami semua sebelum semua itu menimpa dirinya!"

Entah karena kemarahan, kekesalan, atau rasa tidak terima, Guan Ping memukuliku, lagi dan lagi. "Di Gunung Qing Cheng saat itu, aku sudah ingin melihat kekuatannya sebagai Phoenix! Tetapi kau tahu apa yang dia lakukan? Ha! Dia malah menyembuhkanku! Apa maksudnya itu? Jadi, Phoenix yang selama ini kutunggu-tunggu, yang semasa kecilku dulu selalu kuimpi-impikan agar dapat bertemu dengannya, ternyata hanyalah manusia lemah yang tidak punya kemampuan bertarung? Yang untuk menyakiti seseorang saja ia harus berpikir dua kali? Mana mungkin Phoenix yang seperti itu bisa memimpin perang, memerintah, dan membawa China pada kedamaian? Mustahil!"

Sementara memuntahkan seluruh kekecewaannya, Guan Ping dengan tak hentinya, membabi-buta memukuli dan menyerangku. Kurasa, semua yang dilakukannya padaku adalah apa yang akan dilakukannya pada Lu Xun. Sayangnya, Lu Xun tidak ada di sini. Jadi Guan Ping melakukan semua ini padaku.

"Kau tahu? Sejak kecil aku selalu berandai-andai... Suatu saat nanti tentu sang Phoenix ini akan menyelamatkan kita semua! Aku membayangkannya turun dari langit, dengan ribuan prajurit yang akan membinasakan semua bajingan-bajingan Wei dan manusia-manusia rendah dari Wu! Membakar orang-orang itu dan membawa kedamaian bagi China ini! Tapi ternyata...!"

Pada akhirnya, sesudah waktu yang terasa seperti sepanjang abad, Guan Ping menghentikan serangannya. Nafasnya terengah-engah. Aku juga sama. Nafasku tak karuan dan aku merintih menahan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku. Kakiku seperti kehilangan segenap kemampuannya, tidak dapat menyangga berat badanku lagi, sehingga tubuhku benar-benar ditahan oleh kedua pengawal yang memegangiku.

"Ahahaha..."

Aku tertawa lirih, dan seketika itu juga Guan Ping menoleh ke arahku, entah dengan ekspresi seperti apa.

"Kau hebat sekali, Guan Ping... Ternyata kau jauh lebih berharap pada Phoenix itu daripada aku, ya...?" Masih dengan suara yang lirih, aku melanjutkan. "Kau tahu? Saat berharap pada Phoenix itu... aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan kedamaian... atau apapun. Yang kuharapkan dari Phoenix itu... hanya agar dia mau menyembuhkan ibuku..."

Dengan bibir yang pecah dan mengeluarkan darah, aku mencoba untuk tersenyum mengingat pertemuan pertamaku dengannya. "Yahhh... dia sudah menyembuhkan ibuku. Aku tidak minta apa-apa lagi... Aku tidak minta dia memusnahkan Wei atau Wu, atau membawa kedamaian, atau apa saja...!" Kataku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada kepada Guan Ping. Entah bagaimana... saat mengingat pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun, dan bagaimana dia menyembuhkan ibuku, keraguanku hilang. Ahhh... betapa bodohnya aku telah meragukan Lu Xun. Dia sudah menyembuhkan ibuku! Dan dengan semua yang kulihat, mustahil aku masih berpikir ia bukan Phoenix!

"Aku tidak butuh Phoenix yang seperti ini atau seperti itu...! Aku cuma butuh Phoenix...! Itu saja...! Perkara dia ingin menjadi Phoenix yang kuat atau yang lemah, yang membalas atau yang memaafkan, yang berperang atau membawa kedamaian, itu terserah dia saja...!"

Sesudah itu, hanya ada keheningan.

Keheningan yang begitu panjang dan mengerikan, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang jahat akan menanti. Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Begitu..." Suara Guan Ping memecahkan keheningan. "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Dengan kata-katamu itu, sudah terbukti bahwa kau memang seorang pengkhianat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yan Lu<strong>_

Aku tidak tahu apa ini. Yang jelas, ada perasaan buruk yang sedari tadi menekan batin.

Angin musim gugur yang bertiup kencang menggugurkan daun-daun pohon _Dao_ yang sudah kering. Pada saat yang sama juga menjatuhkan kelopak bunga _Luolan_. Ahhh... betapa sepi dan sunyinya _Luolangong_ ini. Sungguh jauh berbeda dari _Wenchangdian_ tempat biasanya aku bermalam bersama teman-teman semua. Namun sekarang, mereka tidak ada lagi. Seandainya saja Jiang Wei ada di sini, setidaknya aku tidak akan sesendirian ini...

Seorang dayang masuk. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, Yang Mulia Ibusuri memanggil anda untuk datang ke aula tengah _Luolangong_." Katanya memberi tahu.

Aku hanya mengangguk lesu, kemudian menyuruhnya kembali untuk menyampaikan pada _Lao Zucong_ aku akan segera datang. Sekarang, apalagi yang nenek busuk itu inginkan dariku? Dulu dia sangat ingin menjodohkanku dengan Zhao Yun. Sekarang terbukti bahwa Zhao Yun sama saja seperti Jiang Wei, bukan orang Shu asli. Lebih-lebih lagi, sekarang Zhao Yun sudah meninggalkan Cheng Du. Ditambah lagi, kudengar Zhao Yun nyaris membunuh _Lao Zucong_ pada hari ia melarikan diri.

Sementara aku berjalan keluar dari kamarku, kemudian menyusuri koridor sempit dan gelap ini, ada sebuah pikiran yang terlintas di kepalaku. Hanya pikiran bodoh, imajinasi yang tidak akan pernah terjadi, harapan sia-sia yang timbul karena keputusasaan. Seandainya... seandainya saja _Lao Zucong_ memanggilku karena ia ingin meminta maaf atas segala yang ia lakukan pada kami semua, dan lantas memintaku untuk mencari Lu Xun dan membawanya kembali kemari. Tapi aku tahu, itu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin terjadi.

Kupandangi langit sore hari. Matahari yang akan terbenam itu bersinar keemasan, menjadi merah, sebelum kemudian terbenam sepenuhnya.

Phoenix itu ada dimana sekarang? Apakah dia masih hidup? Apakah dia baik-baik saja?

Tak terasa, akhirnya aku tiba di ruangan aula tengah dari _Luolangong_, tempat dimana _Lao Zucong_ sudah menungguku. Aku bersoja ala kadarnya, sebelum bertanya. "Yan Lu datang menghadap. Apa yang membuat _Lao Zucong_ memanggilku kemari?" Tanyaku dengan nada tanpa perasaan apapun. Meskipun wanita tua ini adalah nenekku sendiri, aku sudah muak melihatnya. Yang kuinginkan hanyalah segera kembali ke kamarku, meski itu berarti aku harus sendirian lagi. Lebih baik aku sendirian daripada bersama-sama dengan nenek licik ini.

_Lao Zucong_ menepuk sebuah kursi yang berada di sebelah kursinya. "Yan Lu, duduklah di sini. Diam saja dan perhatikan. Aku akan memberikan sebuah pelajaran padamu." Katanya dengan nada yang begitu misterius, tetapi seketika membuatku ketakutan. Ini... benar-benar akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk di tempat ini. Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi aku tahu sesaat lagi akan terjadi.

Sambil menelan ludah, aku hanya bisa menurutinya.

Aku dan _Lao Zucong_ duduk bersebelahan, menghadap ke aula yang luas itu. Di seberangku terdapat sebuah pintu yang yang besar, yang sepertinya bisa terbuka kapan saja. Dan kalau pintu itu terbuka, sepertinya sesuatu yang buruk akan benar-benar tiba. Kalau boleh, aku ingin pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka selamanya. Namun semisalkan pintu itu tidak pernah terbuka, aku yakin ini tidak akan selesai dan aku tidak boleh kembali ke kamarku.

Dengan sebuah isyarat, _Lao Zucong_ berbisik pada seorang kasim. Kasim itu mendekati pintu tersebut.

Dan akhirnya, pintu itu benar-benar terbuka.

Kulihat segerombolan orang masuk. Aku tidak sempat memperhatikan semua orang itu. Namun di antara orang sebanyak itu, hanya satu yang aku kenal. Dan itu sudah cukup untuk membuatku lepas kendali. Mataku terbelalak lebar dan kedua kakiku dengan cepatnya berdiri dari kursi tempat aku berdiri.

"JIANG WEIIIII!"

Ya Tian...!

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

Tepat sebelum aku berlari ke arah Jiang Wei, dua orang pengawal yang bersenjata menghalangiku dengan kedua batang tombaknya. Sebelum aku melawan, dua orang pengawal lain berhasil membekukku!

"Ikat Yan Lu di kursi ini dan jangan biarkan dia lepas!" Perintah _Lao Zucong_. Mataku dengan cepat berpindah ke arah nenek jahanam itu. Keterlaluan...! "Ini perintah dariku! Tidak perlu takut!"

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

Namun, apapun yang kulakukan tidak sanggup menghentikan keempat orang mengawal ini. Mereka mengikatku di atas kursi yang tadi kududuki, dan memaksaku untuk tetap berada di sana entah untuk berapa lama. Cih! Sial! Sialan! Kenapa aku bisa jatuh dalam jebakan murahan seperti ini! Betapa bodohnya aku...!

Aku menggeram dan mendesis marah, sepasang mataku menatap lekat-lekat pada orang yang kupanggil _Lao Zucong_ ini, yang sebenarnya tidak lebih dari manusia rendahan keparat! Orang seperti ini... orang seperti ini tidak pantas hidup! "Sialan kau...! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Jiang Wei?" Tanyaku dengan menumpahkan semua kebencian dan kemarahanku pada makhluk ini! Namun, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut. Sedari tadi matanya tidak memandangku, tetapi memandang Jiang Wei dengan tatapan merendahkan seperti itu.

Kini mataku kembali menatap Jiang Wei.

"Jiang Wei...!" Tidak bisa tidak, pekikan itu keluar dari mataku saat seorang pengawal, dengan begitu kasar dan tidak manusiawi, melemparkan Jiang Wei begitu saja ke depan kami. Tanpa dapat kukendalikan, airmata tersembul dari pelupuk mataku, memaksakan diri untuk keluar.

Sungguh... aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang terjadi? Kenapa ini? Kenapa semua ini terjadi dan menimpa kami? Kenapa...?

Kutatap Jiang Wei dalam-dalam. Keadaannya sangat jauh dari kata baik-baik saja. Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan memar dan luka. Pakaiannya sobek kiri dan kanan, entah apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan padanya...! Meski aku tidak melihat, tetapi aku tahu bahwa mereka telah menyiksanya dengan kejam! Baik rambut dan bajunya kini basah oleh darahnya sendiri. Jiang Wei tidak bergerak, tetapi aku tahu dia masih hidup. Ya Tian... sebelum berada di tempat ini, Jiang Wei pasti telah jatuh tidak sadarkan diri...!

Seolah itu masih belum cukup, seorang pengawal yang lain datang dan membawa ember penuh air dingin. Disiramkannya air itu ke tubuh Jiang Wei, yang seketika membuatnya terbangun. Pada saat yang sama, kulihat seorang lain lagi muncul dari balik kerumunan prajurit itu.

Guan... Ping...?

"_Lao Zucong_! Sesuai perintah anda, aku sudah membawa pengkhianat ini!" Ujar Guan Ping sambil bersoja dengan hormat.

Perintah? Pengkhianat? Apa yang mereka bicarakan sebenarnya? Namun sebelum aku mendapatkan jawabannya, kulihat tubuh Jiang Wei yang terbaring menelungkup di lantai, kini bergerak lemah. Dengan susah payah digunakannya kedua tangannya untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Wajahnya kini terangkat. Matanya bersirobok dengan mataku.

Kali ini, airmata mengalir dengan deras di pipiku.

Ya Tian...! Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei...! Kenapa dia bisa jadi begini? Apa yang membuat wajahnya kotor oleh darahnya sendiri seperti itu? Dari dahi dan bibirnya yang pecah, darah mengalir. Pipinya bengkak hingga membiru. Rambut depannya lengkep di wajahnya oleh darah. Kulihat sekujur tubuh Jiang Wei bergetar hebat, seperti menahan sakit yang luar biasa.

Sedikit banyak, aku juga merasakan rasa sakitnya. "Jiang Wei! Ada apa denganmu?" Tapi Jiang Wei tidak juga menjawab. Sebaliknya, dia malah kembali menundukkan kepalanya dan tidak berani menjawabku. Panik dan tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun, aku menoleh ke arah _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_! Katakan! Kenapa anda membuat Jiang Wei seperti ini? Apa salahnya?"

"Apa salahnya?" Ulang _Lao Zucong_ dengan nada penuh kedengkian dan dendam. "Yan Lu! Dengar baik-baik! Jiang Wei adalah seorang pengkhianat Shu, sama seperti Zhao Yun! Dan kau...!" Kini telunjuknya teracung ke arahku. "Kau adalah salah satu dari mereka! Yan Lu, semisalkan kau bukan seorang _gongzhu_, bukan putri dari Liu Bei dan bukan cucuku, kau akan kuhukum seberat hukuman tikus pengkhianat ini!"

A-APA...?

"Benar, _Lao Zucong_." Guan Ping menyahut. "Tadi siang, Jiang Wei mengatakan semuanya padaku. Rupanya yang membawa kabur Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying adalah Jiang Wei dan _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!"

Sebuah tamparan melayang mengenai pipiku. Tangan _Lao Zucong_-lah yang menyambar dan kini meninggalkan rasa sakit padaku. Nenek tua itu memandangku dengan mata penuh kebencian, seolah aku sama sekali bukan cucunya. Bahkan seolah aku sama sekali bukan manusia.

"Kau...! Kau memang anak kurang ajar...!" Geram _Lao Zucong_ lagi-lagi dengan menudingku. "Anak yang tidak punya budi pekerti dan tidak berbakti! Kau tidak pantas menjadi putri kaisar! Kau harusnya menjadi anak gelandangan atau Gaibang, atau jadi anak anjing dan babi saja!" Cercanya bertubi-tubi, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa di sini entah ada berapa pasang telinga yang akan mendengar.

Airmata yang mengalir di pipiku ini merupakan campuran seluruh perasaanku. Kemarahan, kesedihan, rasa malu, dendam, ketakutan, semuanya bercampur menjadi satu!

Jika ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan... itu adalah... membunuh bajingan tua ini!

Aku mendesis marah. Mataku dengan tajam masih menatap _Lao Zucong_, siap memuntahkan seluruh kebencianku padanya! Orang ini bukan nenekku! Bukan pula ibu dari _Fu Wang_! Aku tahu itu! "Dasar bajingan tua...!" Aku mengutuk dengan sisa-sisa nafasku. "... suatu saat... suatu saat aku akan..."

Sial...! Sebelum aku sempat melanjutkan kata-katany, _Lao Zucong_ lagi-lagi menamparku. Kali ini tamparannya meninggalkan bekas di pipiku.

"Hei, kau!" _Lao Zucong_ memanggil seorang kasim. "Cepat! Ambilkan _zanzhi_!"

_Zanzhi_? Alat penjepit jari dari kayu yang digunakan sebagai hukuman itu? Ughhh...!

"_Lao Zucong_!"

Satu suara itu menghentikan perintah _Lao Zucong_. Segenap mata sekarang tertuju padanya.

Jiang Wei...

"_Lao Zucong_! Kumohon jangan lakukan itu! Jangan sakiti Yan Lu!" Seru Jiang Wei dengan nada memohon. Sekarang ruangan ini hanya dipenuhi oleh suaranya, dan gaung dari suaranya yang terus terpantul-pantul di ruangan ini. "_Lao Zucong_... Yan Lu tidak bersalah... Ini semua salahku. Akulah yang membuatnya terlibat dalam masalah ini...!" Lanjut Jiang Wei lagi dengan penuh kesungguhan.

Hanya sekilas, hanya untuk waktu kurang dari sedetik saja, mataku bertemu dengannya. Kenapa waktu begitu kejam pada kami berdua? Hanya memberikan kesempatan yang begitu singkat untuk saling berkata-kata, dan itupun hanya dengan mata kami?

_Lao Zucong_ kembali duduk lagi. Kini ia tersenyum menantang. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Bagaimanpun, kaulah yang telah meracuni pikiran cucuku sehingga menjadi makhluk rendahan yang tak ada ubahnya denganmu!" Sergahnya lagi.

Jiang Wei cuma diam dan tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Tapi... kenapa...?

Kenapa Jiang Wei menolongku di saat dirinya sendiri sedang dalam bahaya begitu besar? Dan kenapa dia tidak melakukan apa-apa atau membantah satu katapun? Kenapa...?

Airmataku mengalir makin deras.

"Jiang Wei, pengkhianat, hukuman yang pantas bagi seorang pengkhianat adalah kematian!" _Lao Zucong_ berkata dengan suara yang tegas. "Yang kau lakukan bukan hanya berkhianat, kau juga mengajak orang-orang lain di istana ini untuk ikut perbuatanmu yang rendah! Bahkan kau mengajak Yan Lu juga! Untuk itu, kau harus mati! Di tempat ini juga!"

Aku terperanjat. Jantungku terasa berhenti detik itu juga. Jangan sampai Jiang Wei mati duluan sebelum aku.

Mendengar keputusan _Lao Zucong_ yang begitu mengerikan, semua yang mendengar langsung bergidik. Hanya Jiang Wei saja yang tetap tenang. Kini kulihat Guan Ping perlahan menunduk, memandangi Jiang Wei. Entah itu adalah tatapan mengejek, tatapan bertanya, atau tatapan mengasihani. Yang jelas, sesudah itu Guan Ping segera berbalik dan pergi tanpa mengatakan satu katapun. _Lao Zucong_ yang perhatiannya terlalu terfokus pada Jiang Wei sampai-sampai tidak memperhatikan Guan Ping yang pergi, berbisik sebentar pada Jendral Guan Yu yang rupanya juga berada di sana, sebelum keluar dai aula tengah istana _Luolangong_.

Tepat sebelum _Lao Zucong_ menyuruh orang menyeret Jiang Wei keluar istana dan menghukum matinya, Jendral Guan Yu maju dan bersoja. "_Lao Zucong_, anda jangan terburu-buru ingin menghabisi nyawa Jiang Wei seperti ini." Ujar jendral itu tanpa perasaan atau ekspresi sedikitpun. "Membunuhnya hanya akan menimbulkan kecurigaan dan perpecahan di dalam Istana Shu sendiri. Lagipula, kemungkinan besar ia tahu dimana Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun berada. Dia lebih berguna hidup-hidup daripada dalam keadaan mati."

_Lao Zucong_ mangut-mangut mengerti. "Kau benar."

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya Jiang Wei dihukum mati sekarang atau tidak. Mungkinkah yang terjadi pada Jiang Wei sesudah ini malah lebih buruk ketimbang kematian? Ya Tian...! Kenapa bisa begini?

Jiang Wei memang tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi. Tapi aku bisa melihat _Lao Zucong_ memberikan sebuah isyarat pada seorang kasim. Kasim itu masuk ke ruang dalam sebentar sebelum kembali dengan sebuah cambuk dan menyerahkannya pada seorang pengawal.

Apa yang akan mereka lakukan pada Jiang Wei...?

"T-tidak..." Aku, dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, menyaksikan beberapa orang melepaskan baju Jiang Wei dengan kasar. Jiang Wei sendiri, masih tidak melakukan apapun, entah karena terlalu lemah atau tidak mau. Tidak sampai di situ, pengawal yang tadi berikan cambuk kini membuka gulungan cambuk itu. Sekarang benda di tangannya berjuntai, dekat sekali dengan tubuh Jiang Wei.

"J-jangan...! Jangan lakukan itu...!" Dengan harapan yang benar-benar tidak berarti, aku berseru pada _Lao Zucong_. "_Lao Zucong_! Kumohon! Ini... ini semua salah...!"

Namun seruanku jatuh di telinga yang tuli.

"JANGAAAAAAN!"

Cambuk itu melayang di udara, sebelum kemudian melecut dan meninggalkan goresan merah yang panjang di punggung Jiang Wei. Itu aku yang menjerit, bukan Jiang Wei! Jiang Wei hanya merintih menahan sakit saja tanpa mengeluarkan suara. Seandainya... seandainya aku tidak terikat di kursi ini, tentu aku sudah akan berlari dan menolong Jiang Wei...!

Kenapa...? Kenapa ini harus terjadi...? Kenapa Jiang Wei?

"Jiang Wei! Katakan! Dimana kau sembunyikan penipu dari Wu itu?" Tanya _Lao Zucong_ dengan nada datar, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa Jiang Wei sedang mati-matian menahan sakit.

Lecutan demi lecutan tidak berhenti mengenai tubuhnya sementara ia mencoba menjawab nenek tua brengsek itu. Namun daripada menjawab, Jiang Wei mengatakan hal yang lain, yang tentunya akan makin membuat _Lao Zucong_ lebih marah besar. Meskipun... yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran. "_Lao Zucong_, aku tidak pernah ingat... menyembunyikan satupun penipu..." Jawabnya dengan nafas terputus-putus. Dengan susah payah, dengan mengerahkan segenap kekuatan yang tersisa dalam dirinya, Jiang Wei berusaha mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap langsung ke arah _Lao Zucong_. "Aku hanya ingat... mengantarkan seorang Phoenix ke alam bebas..."

_Lao Zucong_ menggeram marah. "Cambuki dia lebih keras lagi!"

Sekarang... aku benar-benar bingung harus bagaimana.

Tentu saja hati kecilku berkata agar aku memalingkan wajahku dan tidak melihat Jiang Wei lagi. Sungguh, kalau ada satu hal yang paling kutakuti di dunia ini, itu adalah melihat Jiang Wei disiksa seperti ini...! Aku tidak bisa melihatnya menahan sakit seperti itu, sementara cambukan demi cambukan melayang mengenai punggungnya yang sudah penuh luka. Darah mengalir, dan kini ia seperti berada di atas genangan darahnya sendiri.

Tapi di sisi lain, ada sesuatu yang membuatku ingin terus menatapnya, bahkan ingin mendekatinya. Apa itu, aku tidak tahu.

Katakanlah aku gila, atau tidak berperasaan. Tapi... kukatakan dengan jujur, bahwa aku bangga melihat Jiang Wei dengan berani berkata seperti itu! Dia mengatakan apa yang benar, tanpa sedikitpun takut akan apa yang terjadi padanya! Jangan-jangan... sedari tadi dia tidak merasa takut seperti layaknya seorang pengecut?

Ya. Aku tahu Jiang Wei bukanlah seorang pengecut. Dia adalah laki-laki yang pemberani! Yang tidak peduli kalau orang akan mengancam nyawanya, asal kebenaran yang ia pegang dengan erat itu tidak dicabut darinya!

Dan, sembari aku berpikir, kulihat Jiang Wei yang berusaha menangadah, hanya untuk menatapku. Dalam keadaan seperti itu, dia masih mencoba tersenyum. Senyum meyakinkan. Payah... benar-benar aku payah sekali...! Padahal Jiang Wei-lah yang sedang dicambuki begitu rupa, tetapi dia yang sekarang memberikan kekuatan dan keberanian padaku!

Airmataku sekali lagi mengalir. Tapi airmata ini tidak sama dengan yang tadi.

"Kau masih juga belum mau mengatakannya?" Bentak _Lao Zucong_. Sekarang bentakkan itu sama sekali tidak mengintimidasiku. Entah bagaimana, aku merasa tenang sekali. Ancamannya sama sekali bukan apa-apa! "Jiang Wei! Kau bukan hanya seorang pengkhianat! Kau adalah makhluk terbodoh yang pernah kutemui! Bagaimana kau bisa percaya pada penipu sepertinya, yang mengaku-ngaku Phoenix? Kau menderita hanya untuk kebohongan!"

"Tidak...! Aku percaya sepenuhnya... bahwa Lu Xun adalah Phoenix itu...! Harapan yang sudah dinantikan selama beribu-ribu tahun... yang diramalkan oleh para leluhur...!" Balas Jiang Wei. Meski suaranya terputus-putus, lemah, dan pecah, tetapi ada suatu kekuatan yang membuat suaranya begitu jelas, jernih terdengar di telinga setiap orang di tempat ini.

"Kau... dasar penyeranah! Pembohong! Berani benar mengatakan seorang manusia biasa adalah Phoenix!" _Lao Zucong_ menuding. Ia menggeram penuh dengan kemarahan seolah ia dapat meledak kapan saja. Tetapi Jiang Wei masih saja tetap tenang seperti tadi. Melihat Jiang Wei yang, meski dicambuki dan dalam keadaan lemah dan tak berdaya, tenang tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun, malah membuat _Lao Zucong_ yang merasa gentar.

Benar-benar aneh... sungguh aneh...! Melihat ini, pikiranku seperti memutar masa lalu di belakangku.

Ya Tian...! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa Jiang Wei begitu tenang, begitu berani, dan sabar tanpa membantah sepatah katapun.

Entah bagaimana... tetapi satu-satunya orang yang aku tahu bisa seperti ini selain yang Jiang Wei sekarang, adalah Lu Xun sendiri! Seolah-olah... di dalam diri Jiang Wei ada sepercik jiwa Lu Xun yang tertinggal! Jiang Wei... mungkinkah karena di kepalanya ia mengingat semua yang Lu Xun lakukan, lantas ia pun bisa melakukannya?

Kalau memang itu benar, betapa hebatnya...

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, akhirnya _Lao Zucong_ memberikan sebuah tanda agar pengawal itu berhenti mencambuk. Apa yang menjadi hasil kerjanya adalah Jiang Wei yang sudah sekarat, terbaring di atas lantai yang dikotori oleh darahnya sendiri. Tidak bisa tidak, semua yang melihat ini hanya bisa menatap dengan miris, termasuk Jendral Guan Yu dan bahwa _Lao Zucong_. Mungkin hanya aku satu-satunya, yang meski menatapnya dengan kepedihan, tetapi merasakan kebanggan luar biasa.

Seperti Yangmei, yang demi mempertahankan apa yang dia percayai, sampai dicambuki pula. Ketika Lu Xun datang, dia tidak dimarahi, tidak pula perjuangannya itu dianggap sia-sia. Sebaliknya, Lu Xun begitu terharu dan memujinya.

Kalau seandainya Lu Xun ada di sini dan melihat Jiang Wei, pasti dia akan melakukan yang sama, bukan? Tidak mungkin Lu Xun akan memarahi Jiang Wei atau mengatakannya bodoh karena tetap mempertahankan kebenarannya.

"Jiang Wei..." Aku berbisik. Jiang Wei menengadah sedikit untuk melihatku. Dia masih tersenyum, dan sekarang aku pun membalas senyumnya. Matanya sama basahnya dengan mataku. "Kerjamu bagus..."

Kurasa... itu juga yang akan dikatakan Lu Xun pada Jiang Wei. Ya, kan?

Kuharap, suaraku sampai kepada Jiang Wei. Agar dia tahu, penderitaan yang diterima olehnya ini bukan sesuatu yang sia-sia.

"Kau sudah sampai menderita seperti ini, membuang Shu, membuang masa depanmu, semua hanya demi orang Wu rendahan itu!" Sekali lagi _Lao Zucong_ membentak, memecah keheningan malam. Namun saat memandang Jiang Wei, sedikit demi sedikit keberanian nenek tua bangka itu terkikis. "Apa yang akan kau dapatkan? Apakah yang kau harapkan dari seorang Phoenix yang lemah, yang begitu sederhana sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa kauinginkan darinya? Yang bahkan namanya saja menyatakan serendah apa dia? Penipu dari Wu itu bukan Phoenix!"

Jiang Wei tak lantas menjawab. Ia tertawa perlahan sebelum menggunakan sisa-sisa suaranya untuk berbicara. "_Lao Zucong_, aku akan menceritakan sesuatu..." Katanya memulai. _Lao Zucong_ bingung, semua yang ada di ruangan itu bingung. Aku juga. Tapi aku tahu, Jiang Wei tahu apa yang dia lakukan. "Ada seorang Kaisar yang memiliki seorang kusir, seorang penarik kereta kuda. Kaisar itu sedang dalam perjalanan yang panjang dan lama, dan kusir itulah yang mengendarai kereta kuda untuknya."

Cerita itu berhenti untuk beberapa saat. Jiang Wei menghirup nafas dalam-dalam sebelum melanjutkannya. "Bahkan ketika melewati hutan dimana banyak perampok menunggu, kusir itu tetap berusaha melindunginya. Akhirnya, sampailah mereka di tempat tujuan." Begitulah ceritanya yang sangat singkat itu. Tetapi, tidak ada yang menyalahkannya. Dengan semua yang baru saja ia jalani, siapa yang mengharapkan ia dapat bercerita dengan panjang lebar? "Sekarang, apakah Kaisar itu harus melimpahinya dengan hadiah dan harta? Dan apakah kusir itu berhak marah dan memberontak kalau ia tidak mendapatkannya? Tidak, kan? Karena... itu adalah tugasnya..."

Semua mata memandangnya, dan semua mulut terkatup rapat-rapat, seolah tersihir oleh kata-kata Jiang Wei. Tidak ada yang berani mengeluarkan suara sekecil apapun, bahkan ketika Jiang Wei berhenti cukup lama untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kacau balau.

"_Lao Zucong_..." Ucapnya sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dadanya. "Aku adalah kusir itu...! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus kulakukan...! Apakah pantas aku berharap macam-macam dari sang Phoenix itu? Mengenalnya saja aku sudah merasa sangat beruntung sekali...!" Seluruh kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan segenap kekuatan, segenap keberanian, segenap hati, dan jiwanya. Aku tahu itu! Belum pernah sekalipun kulihat mata Jiang Wei berkilat-kilat dan bercahaya seperti itu...!

"Ugh...! Kurang ajar...!" Kelihatan sekali, _Lao Zucong_ begitu marah pada Jiang Wei. "Baiklah! Aku mengerti! Kaisar di dalam ceritamu, adalah penipu itu, bukan? Manusia rendah dari Wu yang dengan tidak tahu diri menginjakkan kaki di Shu?" Oh, seandainya _Lao Zucong_ tahu, bahwa cerita Jiang Wei itu tidak hanya benar secara kiasan, tetapi juga benar dalam artian yang sesungguhnya. "Kau menjadikan dirimu lebih rendah dari orang serendah itu, yang memiliki tanda budak di punggungnya?"

"Aku bangga akan hal itu."

Jawaban Jiang Wei yang mantap begitu menggetarkan siapapun. Termasuk _Lao Zucong_.

Tetapi yang menjadi reaksinya sangatlah berbeda. _Lao Zucong_ berdiri. "Kurasa percuma saja aku bicara panjang lebar denganmu! Jika kau tetap memilih penipu itu, sebaiknya kau tidak perlu berada di Shu lagi! Sama dengan Zhao Yun, kawanmu itu!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat kami kehilangan segalanya. Tapi memang kami sudah melepas segalanya sejak dulu.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. Semuanya terlihat begitu terkejut. Tapi aku dan Jiang Wei tidak. Sejak memutuskan untuk mengambil resiko membawa keluar Lu Xun dan yang lainnya dari penjara, kami sudah tahu cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Ujung-ujungnya, kami semua akan diusir keluar dari Istana Shu, tempat yang selama ini kuanggap rumah.

"Tapi sebelumnya..." Masih tetap dengan suara dingin penuh kebencian dan dendam, _Lao Zucong_ berseru lagi. "... jika memang kau menganggap penipu itu sebegitu tingginya, biarlah di punggungmu pun kau mendapat tanda yang sama dengannya!"

APAAAAA?

Ini...! Ini terlalu... terlalu kejam...!

"TIDAAAAK! Jiang Wei!" Aku berbalik menghadap kepada nenek busuk itu. Ini terakhir kali aku melihatnya, bukan? Ya, kan? Sesudah ini, entah aku akan pergi dari Istana Shu ini bersama Jiang Wei, atau aku akan mati! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku tidak mau tahu apapun! Kurasakan dalam sekejap tubuhku yang memanas, kepalan tanganku yang menguat. Seandainya... seandainya saja aku bisa melepaskan tali-tali ini...!

"JAHANAM! KAU BUKAN MANUSIA!" Seruku dengan lantang, seketika membuat ruangan ini begitu panas. "KAU BUKAN NENEKKU! KAU BUKAN IBUNDA DARI _FU WANG_!"

Betapa cepatnya segala hal itu terjadi! Seorang pengawal memanaskan pisau dan mulai mendekati Jiang Wei. Pada saat yang sama, wanita tua itu menudingku dengan bibir yang sudah bergetar, entah karena marah atau takut atau apapun itu! Tapi aku tidak peduli! "YAN LUUUU...! Kau...!" Ya, aku sudah tahu aku adalah seorang cucu yang tidak berbakti! Aku memang lebih pantas menjadi anjing atau babi! Apapun yang dia katakan, aku sudah tahu semuanya! "Kau pun tidak akan lari dari hukuman! Hei, kalian berdua! Kemari!"

Dua orang kasim mendekat, masing-masing juga membawa sebilah pisau kecil. Namun kemarahan dan kegeraman yang berkobar dalam hatiku jauh lebih besar dari ketakutanku.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku, makhluk busuk? Aku tidak takut sedikitpun padamu!" Seruanku menggema memenuhi ruangan ini.

"Cepat! Jangan berlambat-lambat! Potong rambut perempuan gila ini!" _Lao Zucong_ berteriak. "Kau...! Kau...! Putri kurang ajar sepertimu harusnya dihukum berat, dipotong rambutnya, dibuang ke gunung untuk menjadi biksuni!"

Salah satu dari kasim itu kini sudah menjambak rambut ikalku, sementara yang lain menyiapkan pisaunya.

"Tidak perlu takut! Ini adalah perintah dariku!"

Suara teriakan dan sumpah serapahku bercampur dengan suara gesekan pisau, juga dengan geraman _Lao Zucong_. Di tengah ruangan, kulihat tubuh Jiang Wei yang ditelungkupkan di atas meja. Dengan tubuh yang terikat dan lemah seperti itu, dia tidak dapat melawan atau melakukan apapun. Namun aku sadar benar, sementara mataku memandangnya, dia juga memandangku! Rambutku helai demi helai mulai berjatuhan.

"Jiang Wei...! Jiang Wei...!"

"Yan Luuuu...!"

Dan rupanya, kedua mata kami sama. Benar-benar penuh dengan airmata sehingga rasanya tidak bisa lebih penuh lagi. Kulihat airmata di pipinya mengalir, membersihkan wajahnya dari darah. Rintihan kesakitannya nyaris tidak terdengar lagi olehku, sementara kurasakan beberapa kali pisau-pisau ini juga menggores wajah dan leherku. Namun darah yang keluar dari tubuhku masih jauh lebih sedikit daripada darah dari tubuh Jiang Wei. Dari luka goresan yang membentuk huruf _li_ di punggungnya, cairan berwarna merah mengalir, berjatuhan setetes demi setetes ke lantai.

"Ahhhh...!" Jiang Wei mengerang kesakitan. "Phoenix! Phoenix...! Berikan cahaya...!"

Bibirku bergetar. Ada sesuatu dalam batinku yang serasa akan meledak. Perasaan yang ada di hatiku begitu bercampur aduk, hingga aku tidak tahu lagi apakah perasaan seperti ini bisa ada di dunia! Kemarahan, kesedihan, tetapi juga rasa senang dan kebanggaan! Sungguh, aku tidak tahu apa ini...!

"Kau...!" Suara itu...! "Kau masih memanggil-manggilnya? Dia tidak akan mendengar!" Nenek tua itu berjalan ke arahku, kemudian dengan begitu mengejutkan merenggut salah satu dari pisau itu.

Dan kejadian itu terjadi begitu cepatnya.

Pisau itu dilayangkan begitu saja dengan melintang. Dan ujung pisau itu, yang begitu tajam, mengenai bola mataku.

"AAAAHHHHH! TIDAAAAKKK!"

"YAN LUUUU...!"

"Kalau matamu seperti itu, apakah kau masih bisa melihat cahaya? Hah?" Bentak makhluk itu, dengan tawa yang bercampur dengan geraman.

Aku... aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa lagi...! Semuanya gelap! Yang aku tahu hanyalah ada suatu cairan kental yang mengalir turun dari kelopak mataku. Darah...! Darah...! Aku tahu ini darah! Mataku... tidak bisa melihat lagi...!

Ya Tian...! Belum pernah dalam hidupku, aku ketakutan seperti ini! Takut pada kegelapan...! Takut pada... apapun!

Kenapa...? Kenapa harus seperti ini? APA YANG TELAH KULAKUKAN?

"Phoenix...! Berikanlah cahaya...!" Dari sela-sela jeritanku, aku bisa mendengar raungan Jiang Wei, begitu menggetarkan seolah telah mengoyakkan tirai langit malam, menulikan bumi dan membuat bintang-bintang berjatuhan. "Berikahlah cahaya... di malam gelap ini... di pengelihatan kami yang buta...!"

Bohong! Bohong kalau nenek keparat itu membuatku buta! Mataku masih bisa melihat! Justru... justru semuanya begitu jelas...! Dimana-mana hanya ada cahaya, cahaya yang begitu kuat!

Semuanya begitu bising, seolah langit dan bumi akan berakhir! Suara jeritan, suara tawa, suara erangan, suara langkah kaki yang berderap begitu cepat, goresan pisau dan decikan api, semuanya bercampur aduk! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi aku tahu bahwa suara jeritanku sama sekali tidak menambah kebisingan apapun!

"Phoenix...! Phoenix...!" Seruku sekuat tenaga. "Datanglah kemari...!"

Sebuah tangan tiba-tiba memukul kepalaku dengan kuat.

Begitu kuatnya, menambah beratnya kepalaku yang sudah sejak awal pening ini.

Samar-samar, tepat sebelum kesadaran sepenuhnya hilang, aku melihat cahaya yang begitu terang, berwarna keemasan dan begitu kuat...! Seseorang... seseorang...! Dia ada di sini...! Apakah hanya aku yang melihatnya? Apakah cuma mataku saja yang bisa menangkap cahaya ini?

"JIANG WEIIIII! YAN LUUUUUU!"

Lalu aku tidak sadarkan diri...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"WAAAAAAA!"

Astaga... Yangmei ini benar-benar berlebihan sekali...

Padahal Putri Wu satu ini selalu sok kuat dan berani. Tapi mendengar guntur saja dia sudah setakut ini? Memang sih hujan malam ini bisa dikatakan sangat mengerikan, seolah menjadi pertanda sesuatu yang buruk sedang terjadi. Tapi... ah, itu kan cuma perasaan saja. Tidak perlu Yangmei jadi ketakutan seperti itu hanya karena guntur dan kilat yang menyambar tak berkesudahan itu!

"WOAH! Yangmei, si Putri Wu yang perkasa, rupanya takut mendengar suara petir!" Sahutku sambil menyumpit lauk di atas meja. Ya, memang benar saat ini kami sedang menikmati makan malam. Sekarang ini memang sudah menjelang tengah malam, tetapi kami baru saja makan. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Karena uang kami tidak mencukupi untuk sewa kamar di penginapan malam ini, maka kami terpaksa bekerja membantu si pemilik penginapan sebagai ganti uang pembayaran. Baru benar-benar malam sesudah penginapan ini tutup, pekerjaan kami selesai.

Ini membuatku merasa bersalah... Seandainya Lu Xun tidak bertemu denganku dan tidak menggunakan seluruh uangnya untuk mengganti kerusakan yang kubuat di kedai arak malam itu, tentu kami tidak akan kekurangan seperti sekarang ini...

"Tapi... tapi... gunturnya memang menakutkan, Zhao Yun!" Aku jadi kaget saat mendengar balasan Yangmei! Sekarang dia langsung berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian cepat-cepat berlari ke arah Lu Xun! Benar-benar aneh sekali! Biasanya kalau Yangmei kuejek seperti itu, dia akan balik membalas mengejek atau dengan sok berani menyangkalnya.

"Lu Xun... Lu Xun... aku benar-benar takut... Ada apa, ya...?"

Aku dan Zhou Ying hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan saat melihat tingkah Yangmei. Entah gadis itu sedang pura-pura takut berlebihan atau tidak. Tapi, kelihatannya Yangmei sama sekali tidak sedang bersandirwara.

Zhou Ying meletakkan mangkuk dan sumpitnya kembali ke atas meja, sebelum berjalan ke arah jendela yang tertutup. Ruangan ini memang sangat gelap dan sepi, apalagi yang ada di sini hanya kami berempat dan sebatang lilin untuk menerangi. Mataku mengikuti Zhou Ying dan akhirnya berhenti pada jendela kaca itu. Kulihat di luar angin berhembus demikian hebat, sampai-sampai membuat pohon-pohon bergoyang. Suara air yang mengalir deras dan guntur yang bersahut-sahutan benar-benar memekakkan telinga.

Mata bening Zhou Ying untuk sesaat menunjukkan ketakutan yang sama dengan Yangmei.

"Memang hujan malam ini sangat mengerikan..." Gumamnya. "Seperti... hujan waktu itu..."

Hujan waktu itu? Kapan?

Sementara aku masih bertanya-tanya dalam hati mengenai hujan apa yang dimaksud Zhou Ying, dan kenapa situasi tiba-tiba berubah aneh dan misterius ini, sebuah suara dentingan benda jatuh terdengar. Gaungnya memantul-mantul di dinding penginapan.

Sepasang sumpit terjatuh. Sumpit Lu Xun terlepas dari tangannya begitu saja.

"Ahhh... M-maaf..." Ujarnya pelan sambil mengambil sumpit tersebut. Tadi Yangmei, lalu Zhou Ying, dan sekarang Lu Xun pun ikut jadi aneh! Kenapa hujan seperti ini sampai bisa mengubah perasaan mereka?

Sebelum tangan Lu Xun sempat meraih sumpitnya, aku sudah menyambar benda itu dulu dari lantai.

"Zhao Yun?"

"Sumpit ini sudah jatuh dan kotor. Biar kuambilkan yang baru." Kataku sambil berdiri dari kursiku dan beranjak menuju dapur untuk mengambil sumpit lain yang masih bersih. Yah, jujur saja aku tidak suka dengan situasi seperti ini. Mereka semua tiba-tiba saja jadi diam, kelihatan takut dan sedih sekali. Jadi lebih baik aku pergi.

Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana keadaan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, ya?

Aku sudah berdamai dengan Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying. Tapi belum kepada dua orang itu. Ahhh... tentu mereka masih mendendam padaku. Mungkin mereka mengira aku sudah mati dan mensyukuri hal itu. Tidak heran, sementara mereka susah payah dan menghadapi resiko besar untuk menyelamatkan Lu Xun, aku malah melarikan diri dari Istana Cheng Du. Padahal akulah penyebab dari semua ini.

Kalau aku bertemu lagi dengan mereka, aku akan segera minta maaf. Kurasa, persahabatan lebih penting daripada ego.

Tapi... itupun kalau mereka masih hidup. Kalau semisalkan perbuatan mereka sampai ketahuan oleh _Lao Zucong_, tentu mereka akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat, sama sepertiku, sama seperti _jiejie_ juga. Di istana ada begitu banyak musuh, orang-orang yang membenci kami tetapi pura-pura baik. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu berada di istana, apakah mereka akan baik-baik saja? Ataukah jangan-jangan mereka sudah...

AH! Apa-apaan aku ini? Tentu mereka baik-baik saja! Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu itu sangat pintar! Tentu mereka bisa mengurusi diri mereka sendiri, kan? Tidak mungkin ada hal buruk terjadi pada mereka!

Ya Tian... hujan lebat inipun sekarang membuatku jadi terdiam, penuh pikiran, dan resah...

Kuambil sepasang sumpit yang masih bersih.

"Eh, Lu Xun? Kau kenapa...?" Dari arah ruang makan, kudengar suara Yangmei. Suaranya terdengar sarat dengan kesedihan.

Lalu aku mendengar sebuah suara lain, yang aku yakin adalah suara Lu Xun. Namun di tengah suara guntur dan hujan deras ini, suaranya hanya terdengar seperti desiran angin saja. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku segera kembali.

"Jiang Wei dan... Yan Lu..."

"Ada apa dengan mereka?"

Pertanyaanku yang sangat tiba-tiba dan memotong ucapan Lu Xun langsung membuat mereka bertiga terkejut. Tiga pasang mata memandang ke arahku. Seandainya... seandainya saja aku tidak melihat wajah Lu Xun, pasti aku sekarang dengan tenang berjalan kembali ke kursiku dan duduk, kemudian memberikan sumpit ini kepadanya.

Tapi aku melihat Lu Xun. Dan aku jadi tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Kalau ketakutan yang terlukis di wajah Yangmei bagaikan Sungai Min, maka ketakutan Lu Xun seperti Sungai Chang Jiang yang begitu lebar dan panjang. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, kulihat kengerian yang begitu besar di wajahnya. Dan apakah airmata yang mengalir di pipinya itu? Ah! Pantaslah dari tadi Lu Xun diam saja dan tidak menenangkan Yangmei yang ketakutan! Itu karena dia sendiri sedang dalam kegentaran yang luar biasa!

Sayang sekali. Betapa bodohnya aku! Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti itu...!

Perlahan tangan Lu Xun bergerak untuk memeluk tubuhnya sendiri yang gemetaran. "Zhao Yun, kemarilah..."

Aku menurut. Perlahan, dengan langkah ragu, aku mendekatinya. Yangmei bergantian menatapku dan Lu Xun. Zhou Ying sendiri mulai was-was sekarang. Aku duduk kembali ke kursiku dan menyerahkan sumpit baru itu pada Lu Xun. "Nih, sumpitnya..."

Namun, daripada meraih sumpit itu, Lu Xun malah meraih tanganku, menggenggam pergelangan tanganku erat-erat!

"Lu Xun!" Aku berteriak sangking terkejut. Bukan! Bukan karena dia begitu tiba-tiba melakukannya! Tangan Lu Xun, meski menggenggam pergelangan tanganku dengan erat, tetapi terasa benar-benar rapuh! Ada apa dengannya? "Kenapa? Apa ini ada hubungannya dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu? Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Kupikir Lu Xun tidak akan mau membuka mulutnya. Yah, sama sepertiku yang selalu menyembunyikan perasaanku untuk diriku sendiri. Tapi Lu Xun berbeda. Dia tanpa malu-malu, sama sekali tidak memikirkan egonya, langsung mengungkapkan apa yang ada di benaknya.

"I-iya...! Zhao Yun, ini tentang Jiang Wei... Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu..." Genggaman Lu Xun terasa makin erat. Getaran tangannya makin terasa. Matanya menatapku, masih dengan tatapan yang sama. "Zhao Yun...! Mereka berdua sedang dalam bahaya besar!"

APAAAAA?

Jadi... benar dugaanku!

Demi mendengar kata 'bahaya', Yangmei dan Zhou Ying seketika terkesiap. Kekhawatiran tergambar jelas pada air muka mereka. Zhou Ying, dengan suara yang panik, segera menyahut. "Bahaya? Bahaya apa maksudmu? Apakah hal mengenai mereka menolong kita keluar dari penjara telah ketahuan oleh _Lao Zucong_?"

"Iya..." Jawab Lu Xun pendek.

Guntur yang begitu keras menyambar. Cahaya kilat yang begitu cepat untuk sepersekian detik membuat ruangan ini terang, hanya untuk kembali menjadi gelap. Bagaimana jendela-jendela ini bisa menahan angin dan hujan yang begitu dasyat, aku sendiri tidak mengerti bagaimana.

Celaka... kalau sudah begini, apa yang akan terjadi pada mereka?

"Tidakkah kita perlu menolong mereka?" Tanya Zhou Ying dengan cepat, penuh dengan kekhawatiran. "Kalau tidak segera... bisa-bisa mereka akan dibunuh...!"

Kekhawatiran Zhou Ying sangat beralasan. Bagaimanapun, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu adalah teman kami! Dan _Lao Zucong_, bajingan tua itu, begitu membenci Lu Xun. Jika Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu ketahuan membebaskan Lu Xun, maka... aku yakin mereka tidak akan bisa lolos dengan mudah, tidak peduli secerdik dan sepintar apapun mereka.

Namun mau menolong mereka dengan cara seperti apa? Kan tidak mungkin kami berempat kembali ke Cheng Du, melawan seluruh pasukan Shu di sana untuk menyelamatkan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Lagipula, perjalanan dari kota Jiang Yang ini ke Cheng Du memakan waktu beberapa hari perjalanan. Kalaupun kami bisa sampai ke sana, pasti semua sudah terlambat...

Dan lagi...

"... Percuma saja...!" Seru Yangmei tiba-tiba, memecahkan keheningan di antara kami berempat. Kerasnya suaranya yang sarat dengan emosi beradu dengan suara gemuruh. "Kau kira bisa melepaskan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu dari bahaya? Kau kira bahaya yang dihadapi mereka adalah Ibusuri brengsek itu, atau prajurit-prajurit Shu? Salah! Bukan itu bahaya yang sebenarnya!" Kutatap Zhou Ying yang hanya bisa mengunci mulut saat mendengar lontaran kata Yangmei.

Sesudah keheningan yang sangat panjang, barulah gadis berambut panjang itu berani bicara. "Bahaya... yang sebenarnya...?" Tanyanya dengan suara bergetar. "Apa itu...?"

"Kau benar-benar ingin tahu, Zhou Ying?" Aku bertanya balik sebelum Yangmei membalas. "Bahaya itu ada di sini, tidak jauh dari kita..."

Mataku beralih memandang Lu Xun. Yangmei juga melakukan yang sama.

"Sebenarnya bahaya itu selalu mengikuti kita. Ah, bukan. Kita-lah yang sedang mengikuti bahaya itu." Ucapku sekali lagi. "Dialah bahaya yang sebenarnya..."

Kulihat Lu Xun hanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Entah perasaan apa yang ada di benaknya. "Memang benar kata Zhao Yun dan Yangmei. Akulah bahaya itu, Zhou Ying." Jawabnya dengan suara rendah dan perlahan. "Bukankah sejak awal aku sudah bilang bahwa aku adalah orang yang berbahaya? Jika kalian semua tetap bersamaku, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kalian..."

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Sungguh, aku tidak menyangka Lu Xun akan mengatakannya dengan begitu gamblang! Tapi memangnya, reaksi seperti apa yang aku harapkan dari Lu Xun? Apakah aku mengharapkan dia akan menyalahkan diri sendiri dan menangisi Jiang Wei serta Yan Lu? Ataukah sebaliknya, mengharapkannya mengelak dari ucapanku, kemudian menyalahkan _Lao Zucong_ serta semua komplotannya untuk hal ini?

Lu Xun yang seorang Phoenix tidak mungkin akan melakukannya.

Aku hanya bisa tertawa getir. "Kau memang orang yang sangat berbahaya, Lu Xun... Luar biasa berbahaya." Gumamku. Lu Xun memandangku, dengan tatapan yang mengandung emosi tak terbaca. "Kau bisa membuat Kaisar Liu Bei tidak sepaham dengan kedua adiknya. Kau bisa membuat _Lao Zucong_ melakukan segala tindakkan kelewat batas itu. Kau bisa membuat Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terbunuh. Dan kau bahkan bisa membuatku kehilangan Shu, kehilangan rekan-rekanku, semuanya. Kau benar-benar bahaya yang sesungguhnya."

Entahlah... aku juga tidak mengerti apa yang membuatku mengatakan semua ini. Asal tahu saja, aku tidak sedang mengomel atau menyalahkan Lu Xun. Sebaliknya, aku dengan bersungguh-sungguh menyatakan kekagumanku padanya.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Dia berjalan mendekat ke arah jendela, dan dengan tiba-tiba saja membukanya. Seketika itu juga, angin kencang masuk memadamkan lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang kami. Anehnya, kami tetap bisa melihat.

Tidak ada satupun dari kami bertiga yang berani menghentikannya, seolah kami terkena sihir dan tidak dapat bergerak barang selangkah pun. Kulihat Lu Xun mengulurkan tangan kanannya, membiarkan tangannya dibasahi oleh air hujan yang begitu deras. Baru sesudah itu, ditutupnya kembali jendela tersebut. Lu Xun berbalik menatap kami. Wajahnya makin basah terkena percikan air hujan.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, ia berlutut di atas lantai kayu.

Betapa anehnya... Tidak ada yang memerintahkan kami bertiga, tetapi secara serentak bersamaan kami mendekatinya, berusaha melihat apa yang ia lakukan sembari berlutut seperti itu.

Ujung jari telunjuk Lu Xun yang basah menyentuh lantai kayu. Jari-jarinya bergerak seolah menari-nari. Lu Xun sedang menulis sebuah huruf. Jarinya yang basah meninggalkan bekas di lantai itu berupa goresan-goresan.

Huruf yang ia tulis adalah 'Lu' dari namanya sendiri, namun tanpa _fu zhi bang__-_radikal fu di depannya. Huruf itu berbunyi 'ke'.

"Huruf 'ke' ini, jika ditambah dengan _fu zhi bang__-_radikal fu akan menjadi 'Lu', _xing_-margaku." Ucapnya. "Tapi jika aku menambahkan _mu zhi bang_-radikan mu, maka..."

"... yang terbentuk adalah huruf 'gao' yang berarti damai." Aku menyela sembari ia menyelesaikan huruf 'gao' tersebut. Entah dengan perasaan seperti apa aku mengucapkannya. Yang pasti, meski dalam hati aku merasa tenang, ada suatu perasaan takut. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Seolah-olah di tanganku terdapat seekor burung layang-layang, begitu jinak dan lembut, sama sekali tidak berbahaya. Namun justru burung yang lemah ini membuatku takut. Karena... tidak peduli selemah apapun dia, aku tidak akan pernah dapat mengendalikannya, mengurungnya, atau mematahkan sayapnya.

Burung layang-layang itu adalah Lu Xun.

Huruf 'gao' itu selesai. Kata-kata yang indah bukan? 'Gao', berarti damai, ramah, tenang... Benar-benar menggambarkan Lu Xun sekali. Ya, kan?

Namun huruf yang memiliki arti indah itu hilang secepat kemunculannya. Lu Xun, dengan satu kibasan telapak tangan kanannya yang basah, menghapus huruf itu dari lantai.

Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan dahi berkerut. "Lu Xun?"

"Kau selama ini mengira aku seperti itu, bukan, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Lu Xun. Perlahan sepasang mata emas itu menajam, menatapku lurus-lurus. Tatapannya itu... seperti sebilah pedang yang menembus tubuhku. Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tetapi kurasa dengan satu tatapan tajam itu, dalam sekejap Lu Xun tahu segalanya, tahu apa yang ada dipikiranku tentangnya. "Padahal aku sudah memperingatkanmu bahwa aku adalah orang yang berbahaya. Luar biasa berbahaya. Kedudukanmu, tempat tinggalmu di Istana Shu, rekan-rekanmu, kau akan kehilangan semua itu karena aku. Kalau kau tetap memaksa, mungkin suatu saat kau akan mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Suatu saat mungkin kau akan dicelakai oleh keluargamu sendiri, teman-temanmu... itu semua karena kau terus bersamaku, orang yang sangat berbahaya ini." Begitulah kata-katanya, diucapkan dengan suara yang lembut, begitu kontras dengan hujan deras di luar. Namun pada saat yang sama seperti pedang yang begitu tajam, yang baru saja ditempa di atas api.

Sungguh, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Harusnya aku yang memberikan tatapan mengamati itu padanya sesudah kata-katanya yang begitu keras dan tajam. Tapi... justru dia yang memandangku dalam-dalam. Di tempat ini seolah tidak ada apa-apa lagi, hanya aku dan dia saja yang tersisa.

Sepanjang keabadian terasa telah berlalu, padahal baru beberapa detik. Lu Xun menarik dan membuka tanganku. Dengan jarinya ia menuliskan sebuah huruf di atas telapak tangan kananku. Huruf 'huan' yang berarti bahaya.

"Zhao Yun, aku adalah bahaya itu. Huruf 'huan' ini tersusun dari dua huruf lain. Di atas adalah huruf 'chuan' yang berarti menembus. Di bawah adalah 'xin' yang berarti hati." Ujarnya. Ia berhenti sejenak, membiarkan pikiranku yang begitu lamban mencerna kata-katanya. "Zhao Yun, ingat baik-baik. Aku adalah pedang itu, yang akan menembus hatimu."

Dia sudah tidak perlu mengatakannya lagi. Kata-katanya, tatapannya, semua yang ia lakukan sudah cukup untuk menembus hatiku. Bahkan... pertemuan pertamaku dengannya sudah seperti menembus hatiku.

"Aku bukan burung layang-layang yang jinak, lemah, dan tidak berbahaya..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia berdiri.

Dan aku? Mataku masih lurus menatap telapak tanganku, tempat dimana Lu Xun menuliskan huruf 'huan' itu. Sungguh, aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus memandang Lu Xun sekarang...

Jadi... inikah Lu Xun? Inikah orang yang sering kukerjai? Yang sering menuangkan teh untukku dan makan bersamaku? Yang selalu terbuka padaku, tidak pernah menutup-nutupi masalah dan perasaannya dariku? Yang menjadi temanku? Yang pernah kukhianati dan nyaris kubunuh? Yang tidak kupedulikan saat dia memanggil-manggilku dan kutinggalkan untuk mati seorang diri dalam kesakitannya?

Laki-laki berbaju Gaibang yang sederhana itu sebenarnya adalah orang yang dapat menggerakkan kerajaan-kerajaan. Burung layang-layang yang lembut dan jinak itu sebenarnya adalah Phoenix yang dapat menghanguskan apapun dalam sekali kepakan sayapnya...

Aku menggenggam tanganku erat-erat.

Ya Tian... kenapa aku baru menyadari hal ini sekarang?

Tidak perlu sampai berteman dengannya. Bahkan untuk bertemu sekali dengannya saja sudah sangat berbahaya! Jendral Wei bernama Xiahou Long itu benar! Sekali kau bertemu dengan Phoenix, kau tidak akan bisa biasa-biasa saja. Entah kau akan sangat menyayanginya sampai-sampai rela kehilangan segalanya untuknya, atau kau akan benar-benar membencinya seolah dunia ini akan berakhir kalau kau tidak memusnahkannya. Kalau yang terjadi adalah yang pertama, nasibmu akan seperti Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Namun jika yang terjadi adalah yang kedua, nasibmu akan seperti _Lao Zucong_, seperti Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, seperti Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei...

"Kalian berdua juga harus tahu ini..." Kudengar suaranya yang berkata pada Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. "Yang diincar oleh _Lao Zucong_ hanyalah aku seorang, bukan kalian berdua. Jika kalian mau, tentu kalian bisa kembali ke Wu. Mengikutiku justru akan membuat kalian dalam bahaya besar." Ia terdiam sejenak.

Kepalan tanganku makin lama makin erat. Tinjuku mulai memutih.

Dengan secepat kilat aku berdiri, sebelum berseru dengan lantang.

Di tengah badai yang demikian hebat dan bergemuruh, suaraku berada dengan air hujan yang mengalir serta guntur yang menyambar-nyambar. Namun dibandingkan dengan badai di dalam jiwaku, badai ini hanya seperti gerimis saja.

"Hei kau, Phoenix!" Detik itu juga, Lu Xun berbalik, menemukan jariku teracung ke arahnya dengan lurus. Dia masih tetap diam, sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kekagetan. "Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya, dan aku tahu bahwa semua yang kau katakan itu benar! Kau orang yang sangat amat berbahaya!"

"Meski kau sekarang membiarkanku memilih untuk pergi darimu, aku tetap tidak bisa melakukannya! Kemana lagi aku harus pergi?" Kata-kataku tegas dan lantang, dan aku yakin benar kata-kata itu terserap dalam kepala Lu Xun tanpa ada satupun yang terlewatkan. "Sebab, sama seperti Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, aku sudah memutuskan untuk bersamamu! Aku tidak peduli lagi pada bahaya apapun! Asal bisa bersama dengan sang Phoenix, aku rela jika harus terbakar!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, aku menurunkan tanganku. Namun mataku masih belum beralih darinya.

Yangmei maju selangkah. "Yang dikatakan Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak salah." Katanya, dengan keseriusan yang aku tidak tahu ia dapatkan darimana. "Lu Xun, bukan hanya Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, aku dan Zhou Ying juga mengalami hal yang serupa karena kau. Aku dicambuki karena bersikeras tidak mau menandatangani surat palsu itu, sementara Zhou Ying dijepit jari-jarinya dengan _zanzhi_. Zhao Yun bahkan telah kehilangan semuanya di Shu karena kau."

"Kau sudah memperingatkan kami dan kami tahu itu." Zhou Ying menambahkan. "Jadi, kami juga sudah tahu bahwa cepat lambat ini akan terjadi."

Lu Xun bergantian menatap kami bertiga, dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tak terbaca. Ia diam beberapa saat. "Begitu..." Bibirnya terbuka perlahan. "Lantas, jika sudah tahu aku berbahaya, kenapa masih bersamaku?"

Aku menelan ludah.

"Karena aku tahu satu hal." Jawabku. "Kau memang berbahaya, tetapi kau baik. Dan itulah yang terpenting."

Kulihat Zhou Ying perlahan tersenyum. "Kau menangisi penderitaan kami semua. Bahkan kau merasakannya juga. Ah, bahkan mungkin penderitaanmu saat melihat kami menderita, jauh lebih besar daripada penderitaan kami sendiri."

"Mungkin aku sering bilang padamu agar jangan menangisi kami." Ujar Yangmei. "Tapi... kurasa tangisanmu itu adalah kekuatan bagi kami semua..."

Yang tersisa sesudah itu hanya keheningan. Lu Xun, dengan tatapan yang setengah menerawang, menatap kami bertiga. Wajahnya melembut, tetapi sarat dengan emosi yang begitu dalam. Mungkin Lu Xun senang, mungkin juga sedih. Yang jelas, kulihat dengan jelas tangan Lu Xun bergerak naik ke wajahnya, menutupi kedua matanya. Namun aku tahu bahwa airmata mengalir membasahi wajahnya...

Suaranya kini terdengar sangat lembut seperti desahan. "Ahhh... ternyata kalian menyadarinya... terima kasih banyak..." Ujarnya. "Aku tidak akan pernah menyalahkan diriku sendiri atas apa yang terjadi pada Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Itu keputusan mereka sendiri. Tapi, aku tetap bersedih... aku tetap mengkhawatirkan mereka dan menangis untuk mereka..."

Tuh, kah? Seperti yang kubilang. Dia memang sangat berbahaya, tetapi sangat baik pula.

"Jika kalian tidak keberatan..." Ucapnya perlahan. "... bolehkah aku keluar sendirian malam ini?"

"Untuk apa?"

Kedua tangannya ditangkupkannya ke dadanya. "Meminta perlindungan Langit untuk mereka..."

"Malam ini hujan begitu deras. Tapi kalau kau memaksa ingin keluar, pergilah..." Kataku. Aku berjalan mendekatinya sambil mengeluarkan kain berwarna biru yang selama ini kupakai, kuselempangkan di bahuku ketika aku masih memakai pakaianku sebagai seorang Jendral Shu. Sekarang, aku memakai baju Gaibang dan kain ini sudah tidak kupakai lagi.

Seperti saat pertemuanku pertama kali dengannya, aku menyelimuti tubuhnya dengan kain berwarna biru itu. Setidaknya, sekarang ia terlindung dari hujan. Ahhh... rasanya seperti mengulang kembali masa lalu. Dulu aku menyelimuti tubuhnya agar terlindung dari hujan deras seperti ini. Sekarang juga sama.

"Kau sudah memberiku pedangmu yang sangat berharga itu..." Kataku sambil memandangi mata emasnya. "Maaf, hanya ini yang bisa kuberikan sebagai balasan."

Lu Xun tersenyum. Tangannya merapatkan kain itu pada tubuhnya. Sebagian dari kain itu digunakan untuk mengerudungi kepalanya. "Sekarang kainmu ini telah menjadi benda berharga menggantikan sepasang pedangku..." Ucapnya dengan tulus. Baru sesudah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah pintu. "Selamat tinggal semuanya. Tidurlah dulu dan jangan menungguku..."

Dengan demikian, laki-laki Wu itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

Yangmei menguap lebar. "Yahhh... Lu Xun bilang jangan menunggunya, ya? Ya sudah, ayo kita segera tidur. Aku sudah mengantuk, nih..."

Aku dan Zhou Ying sama-sama mengangguk sebelum mengikutinya ke lantai dua.

"Oh iya, Zhou Ying. Aku boleh bertanya sesuatu?" Sahutku tiba-tiba.

"Tentu."

"Tadi kalau tidak salah kau berkata hujan malam ini begitu menyeramkan seperti hujan 'waktu itu'. 'Waktu itu' yang kau maksudkan itu kapan?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja..." Zhou Ying menghela nafas panjang. "Saat malam tahun baru itu..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Gerbang Istana Cheng Du... benar-benar terasa begitu besar dan dingin sekali...

Hah...? Kenapa bisa hujan seperti ini? Bukankah ini musim gugur? Dan bukankah jarang sekali terjadi hujan di musim ini?

Aku masih duduk memeluk lutut di atas tanah. Apa yang terjadi barusan, rasanya seperti serentetan mimpi buruk. Dan tahu-tahu, aku sudah ada di sini. Kalau bukan karena rasa sakit yang luar biasa ini, tentu aku akan selamanya mengira semua yang baru saja terjadi adalah mimpi. Cuma mimpi yang jauh...

Hujan yang berjatuhan di wajahku segera bercampur dengan airmataku.

Oh iya... aku pernah ingat suatu saat pernah terjadi kejadian seperti ini juga. Kalau tidak salah... di malam tahun baru, kan? Malam tahun baru adalah malam musim dingin, dan entah bagaimana bisa turun hujan. Benar-benar aneh...

Sekarang juga.

Apa mungkin...

_Lu Xun, apakah kau sedang melihat kami sekarang, dan kemudian menangis?_

_Kalau iya, kau tidak perlu menangis... Jangan menangisi kami, ya?_

Tidak dapat lagi menahan rasa sakit dan kesedihan ini, aku merebahkan tubuhku di atas tanah. Tanah yang basah dan becek, penuh dengan lumpur. Sekujur tubuhku penuh dengan luka yang dalam. Tapi, semua itu tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan goresan di punggungku ini. Sekarang, seperti Lu Xun, aku pun punya tanda yang memalukan di punggung. Dan sama sepertinya juga, aku sudah tidak lagi ada di istana. Aku pun diusir dari tempat ini, dan terpaksa hidup tak tentu arah.

Kulihat tubuh yang tertelungkup di sebelahku. Yan Lu juga masih belum sadarkan diri. Sekarang rambut coklatnya yang indah dan ikal sudah tidak ada lagi. Rambutnya benar-benar pendek, lebih pendek daripada rambut Yangmei maupun Lu Xun. Namun yang mengerikan ada kedua pasang matanya. Pisau itu menorehkan luka yang dalam di kedua bola matanya. Hanya karena keajaiban saja kalau ia masih bisa melihat.

Ya Tian... kenapa kami tidak mati saja?

Kini aku kembali lagi ke pertanyaan awal. 'Sebenarnya untuk apa semua ini terjadi?'

Semuanya sudah hilang begitu saja...

Aku bergerak perlahan mendekati Yan Lu. Kurobek sehelai kain dari bajuku. Oh iya. Sebelum orang-orang itu melemparkanku dan Yan Lu keluar dari tempat ini, _Lao Zucong_ memaksa kami memakai pakaian rakyat jelata ini. Kurasa, sudah jelas apa maksudnya, bukan?

Sobekan itu kuikatkan di kepala Yan Lu, menutup matanya yang terus-menerus mengeluarkan darah.

Ohhh, Yan Lu... mengapa ini pun harus terjadi padamu?

Kudekap gadis itu erat-erat dalam pelukanku. Kami berdua... apa yang tersisa dari kami sekarang? Aku sudah bukan ahli strategi dan dia juga sudah bukan putri lagi! Aku dan dia sama-sama tidak hanya kehilangan kedudukkan tetapi juga harga diri! Istana yang dulunya adalah rumah kami, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi! Dan... teman-teman kami semua... dimana mereka? Siapa yang akan tahu penderitaan kami di sini? Siapa yang peduli?

"Yan Lu..." Gumamku dengan suara bergetar. "Ayo, bangun..."

Ahhh... tapi sekarang masih tengah malam. Kenapa harus membangunkan Yan Lu sekarang? Dia tentu sedang tertidur lelap, kan? Mungkin saja, dia sedang bermimpi indah. Dan kalau aku membangunkannya, aku akan mengakhiri mimpinya dan membuatnya harus bangun dalam dunia kenyataan yang mengerikan dan pahit ini. Ya, kan? Tentu aku adalah manusia paling kejam jika aku membangunkannya...!

Tapi... aku tidak mau sendirian. Aku ingin dia terbangun. Betapa egois dan tidak berperasaannya aku...!

"Jiang... Wei..."

Suara Yan Lu...!

Aku melepaskan pelukanku, selembut dan seperlahan yang aku bisa. Yan Lu merintih kesakitan. Perlahan, tangannya yang bergetar berusaha menggapai wajahnya. "G-gelap... dimana... aku...?" Tanyanya sembari kini jari-jarinya sudah menyentuh kain yang menutup kedua matanya. Meskipun suara isakannya begitu lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar di tengah hujan yang deras ini, tapi aku tahu dia sedang menangis.

"Tenang... di sini ada aku..." Jawabku sambil memeluknya lagi. "Yan Lu... kita... sekarang kita tidak bisa tinggal di Istana Shu lagi..."

Kilat membelah langit, diikuti suara guntur yang memecah keheningan malam. Untuk sesaat, kami berdua sama-sama diam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Yan Lu seperti tercenung-cenung, seolah-olah yang tersisa darinya hanyalah tubuh yang kosong, tidak berjiwa maupun berhati.

"Yan Lu..."

"Aku... mengerti."

Desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku. "Kau bisa melakukan sesuatu, Yan Lu..." Ujarku sambil membelai pipinya yang basah oleh darah dan airmata. "Kau adalah seorang _gongzhu_, putri dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri. Kalau kita berusaha, mungkin kau bisa kembali masuk ke dalam istana, bukan? Tidak apa-apa... aku akan membantumu..."

Yan Lu tidak menjawab apapun. "Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?"

Aku tertawa lirih. "Kurasa, memang sudah takdirku kalau harus meninggalkan Shu sekarang..."

"Kalau begitu, tidak perlu berjuang, Jiang Wei." Yan Lu menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. Suaranya yang lemah dan lirih entah kenapa terdengar begitu mantap dan penuh dengan keyakinan. "Kalau kau tidak bisa kembali ke istana, maka aku pun tidak mau kembali. Jika kita harus pergi dari tempat ini, biarlah kita pergi bersama...!" Yan Lu nyaris berseru. Dan sesudah kalimat itu selesai diucapkan, ia memelukku begitu erat dengan tubuhnya yang gemetaran hebat itu.

Hangat... di tengah hujan yang mengalir dengan begitu derasnya, aku merasakan kehangatan.

"Kemana kita harus pergi?" Tanyanya. Pelukannya bukan hanya tidak terlepas, tetapi makin erat.

"Entahlah..." Jawabku. "Kemanapun angin menuntun kita..."

* * *

><p>Meeennn... saya kejam banget, ya... Akhirnya semua character kena torture juga... Sekarang gilirannya Jiang Wei ama Yan Lu... *seketika dihajar author seantero FFn*<p>

That's it saya mau main lagi~ So, byeee~

Updatenya minggu depan...


	23. The Guardian

MEEEENNNNN~ Gawat~~~ saya bener2 kayaknya udah tahap ketagihan ama game Grand Chase ini... XDDDD (Yang maen, tolong add saya, ya? Yang nggak maen, ayo join dan jangan lupa add saya kalo udah join *dibantai*). Lagipula, makin saya maen, saya makin menyadari sesuatu... Chara yang saya paling suka pake yang namanya Lass itu, entah kenapa makin dilihat makin mirip Lu Xun. Kesamaannya tuh: (1) mereka sama2 cowo *Ya iyalah~* (2) huruf depan namanya sama2 'L' *lho? Nggak penting!* (3) senjatanya dua pedang (3) ini yang membuat saya paling nyadar: Kostum 4th jobnya si Lass (Striker) bener2 mirip banget modelnya ama baju Lu Xun DW5 (tanpa ornamen2 bernuansa china)~~~ *coret*Tapi kalo sifatnya beda jauh, kok... Bagaikan langit dan bumi...*coret*

Yahhh... jadi nggak heran kan kenapa saya ketagihan game ini? Saya harap sodara bersedia memahami dan mengerti keadaan saya...

So, maaf banget, saya nggak sempat edit maupun ngasih keterangan. Jadi... minta maaf kalo banyak typo...

* * *

><p>Sudah tengah malam. Namun belasan pasang mata itu belum juga terpejam.<p>

_Lao Zucong_, dengan penuh kedengkian, mengangguk-angguk puas. Sekarang ia merasa bahwa seluruh istana Cheng Du, bahkan seluruh Shu, berada di dalam tangannya. Musuh-musuhnya yang melarikan diri dari tempat tersebut tak ada ubahnya dengan tikus yang sudah terjepit, yang tidak akan bisa melarikan diri dari cengkramannya. Yahhh... menangkap mereka hanya masalah waktu saja, dan memang benar itulah kenyataannya.

Sesudah waktu yang sangat lama, akhirnya wanita tua itu berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk. Di depannya, di dalam ruang aula _Luolangong_ itu, terdapat dua jendral kepercayaannya. "Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei," Suaranya memenuhi ruangan tersebut. "Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sudah tidak ada lagi. Sekarang juga, kirim prajurit ke seluruh penjuru Shu dan tangkap Phoenix itu hidup-hidup!" Perintahnya dengan tegas. Suaranya mengandung nada penuh kemenangan.

Yang diberi perintah hanya saling berpandangan. Tentu mereka juga sangat setuju dengan perintah tersebut, namun mereka tidak tahu mengapa dan bagaimana ibusuri tersebut bisa menympan kebencian begitu dalam pada mangsa mereka.

Tapi... bukankah ini untuk melindungi Shu dari penipu itu? Yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Phoenix? Penyeranah ulung yang sama sekali tidak tahu malu?

"Siap, _Lao Zucong_!" Keduanya bersoja sebelum meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Dari balik pintu masuk _Luolangong_, Guan Ping menyaksikan semuanya. Ya, semuanya. Beberapa jam yang lalu ia menggiring kawannya, Jiang Wei, masuk ke dalam. Meski sesudah itu ia keluar, tetapi ia bisa menebak-nebak apa yang terjadi dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu ketika mereka diseret keluar dari tempat tersebut. Tubuh Jiang Wei penuh dengan luka, sementara mata Yan Lu tertutup dan tak henti-hentinya mengeluarkan darah. Keduanya tak sadarkan diri. Pada akhirnya mereka dibuang keluar dari istana seperti barang sampah yang sudah tidak terpakai lagi.

Guan Ping hanya dapat mendesah dan berkata berkali-kali pada dirinya sendiri, _Itulah nasib yang akan menimpa seorang pengkhianat._

Namun tidak bisa tidak, batinnya terus merasa sesak.

Ia hanya bisa berjalan menjauh dari istana yang penuh kejahatan itu. Meski sudah malam dan hujan turun dengan sangat deras, masih juga banyak prajurit dan pengawal yang terjaga. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang ahli strategi muda dan seorang putri baru saja diusir keluar dari istana. Mereka semua, sambil berteduh di bawah paviliun-paviliun kecil maupun pepohonan, saling membicarakan hal ini.

"Aku juga tidak percaya hal ini terjadi..." Salah seorang berkata. Guan Ping bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dan mendengarkan percakapan itu.

"Bukankah _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dan Jiang _gexia_ adalah teman baik dari Phoenix itu sendiri? Kalau dia memang Phoenix, harusnya entah bagaimana dia bisa menolong mereka, kan?" Yang lain menambahkan.

Sesudah itu lusinan prajurit itu terdiam. Guan Ping juga, meski ia menunggu lanjutan percakapan mereka dengan jantung berdengup kencang.

"Sudah kubilang! Sejak awal orang Wu itu memang bukan Phoenix!" Suara yang lain menyahut.

"Benar! Aku juga berpikir begitu! Selama ini memang aku sangat takut padanya, takut-takut kalau dia akan memusnahkanku kalau aku mencelakainya! Tapi ternyata..."

"Sama! Gara-gara percaya bahwa laki-laki Wu itu adalah Phoenix, aku sampai sering dimarahi Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei! Siapa nyana ternyata laki-laki Wu itu bukan Phoenix? Dia cuma penipu!"

"Hah? Memangnya bagaimana kau bisa tahu dia bukan Phoenix?"

"Bayangkan saja! Saat dia ditangkap, dia tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan yang paling parah, kudengar Jendral Zhao Yun diberi tugas rahasia untuk mencambukinya sampai mati, dan dia melakukannya! Kalau memang laki-laki itu Phoenix, kenapa Jendral Zhao Yun tidak mati saat itu juga?"

"Ya Tian! Kalau begitu selama ini kita semua sudah tertipu!"

Seharusnya percakapan ini membuat Guan Ping merasa tenang, bukan? Namun sebaliknya, perasaan menyesakkan itu tetap saja tak kunjung hilang. Pada akhirnya, yang dilakukan jendral muda itu adalah keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan menghampiri prajurit-prajurit itu. Kontan mereka semua bersoja detik melihat Guan Ping.

"Malam-malam begini, kenapa kalian masih berkeliaran di sini?" Tanya Guan Ping pura-pura tidak tahu.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa, _huixia_!" Salah seorang dari mereka menjawab. "Kami hanya mendiskusikan tentang... laki-laki Wu itu!"

Tentu Guan Ping sudah mengetahuinya. Dengan mengumpulkan segenap suaranya, ia berseru. "Bukankah sudah kubilang berkali-kali bahwa dia bukan Phoenix? Apanya yang masih kalian diskusikan lagi?"

Kali ini mereka ber_kowtow_. "A-ampun, _huixia_! Sekarang kami sudah yakin sepenuhnya bahwa laki-laki itu memang bukan Phoenix! Dia hanya penipu yang dikirim oleh Wu untuk menghancurkan kita semua!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan sambil tetap ber_kowtow_.

"Sebentar lagi seluruh prajurit Shu akan dikerahkan untuk mencari dan menangkap Phoenix itu hidup-hidup! Apa kalian yakin bisa menjalankan perintah ini?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Kami akan menjalankan perintah dengan baik!"

"Kami akan menangkapnya dan memberinya pelajaran supaya tidak mengganggu tanah Shu ini!"

Prajurit-prajurit itu saling berebutan untuk menjawab. Guan Ping melihat hal ini dan tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Kuharap kalian tidak akan mengingkari janji kalian itu." Katanya. "Sekarang kembalilah ke tempat kalian masing-masing dan beristirahatlah! Pagi-pagi benar mungkin kalian sudah harus berangkat!" Perintahnya yang dengan segera dituruti oleh prajurit-prajurit tersebut. Sesudah mereka semua meninggalkannya, jendral itu berkeyakinan penuh bahwa tentu mereka semua akhirnya insaf dan sadar diri dari kebohongan berlarut-larut yang ditimbulkan oleh laki-laki Wu itu.

Namun tetap saja, ia merasa tidak tenang.

Sambil berusaha menenangkan diri, Guan Ping berjalan kembali ke istana tempatnya dan seluruh keluarganya tinggal. Guan Suo tentu telah tidur sekarang, lagipula ia tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai yang baru saja terjadi dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Meskipun bersyukur karena Guan Suo tidak mengalami nasib sama seperti Jiang Wei, Guan Ping tetap resah memikirkan adiknya yang sampai sekarang masih tetap yakin bahwa pendatang Wu itu adalah Phoenix.

Ia naik ke kamarnya dan berbaring, mencoba untuk melewatkan malam ini dengan tidur.

Beberapa saat telah berlalu. Entah karena suara hujan yang begitu lebat atau karena dalam pikirannya terbayang-bayang apa yang barusan terjadi dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, Guan Ping tidak juga jatuh tertidur. Sekali lagi ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya. Mungkin ia sudah mencoba tidur selama hanya beberapa menit saja. Tapi mungkin juga sudah berjam-jam. Yang pasti, tempat itu masih gelap namun hujan telah berhenti.

_Aneh sekali..._ pikirnya dalam hati. _Kenapa tempat ini terasa begitu sepi...?_

Tak tahan dengan kesunyian yang begitu mencekam, Guan Ping berjalan keluar dari tempat tersebut. Di taman istana Shu, ia berharap dapat bertemu lagi dengan pengawal-pengawal dan prajurit-prajurit itu tadi. Namun yang dilihatnya tetap sama, tidak ada seorangpun di sana. Bahkan tidak ada suara sekecil apapun yang terdengar, sampai-sampai ia dapat mendengar detak jantungnya sendiri.

Kemana semua orang? Kenapa istana ini terlihat seolah tidak berpenghuni?

Kakinya berjalan menuntunnya ke sebuah tempat. Ia tahu tempat itu adalah aula _Wenchangdian_. Di tempat itulah ia tahu teman-temannya tinggal. Yahhh... dulu.

Sekarang, tentu tempat itu pun sepi.

Dibukanya pintu aula tersebut. Betapa terkejutnya bahwa rupanya di sana ia dapat menemukan kehidupan!

"J-jiang Wei...?" Mata Guan Ping mendelik lebar, seolah-olah ia melihat hantu. "K-kenapa... kenapa kau masih ada di sini?" Sayang sekali senjatanya tidak dibawanya besertanya. Terpaksa tangan kosongnya bersiap-siap semisalkan kawannya itu akan menyerangnya tiba-tiba.

Tetapi sepertinya Jiang Wei pun tidak ada niat untuk menyerang. Ahli strategi muda itu hanya duduk termenung-menung di atas meja. Saat menyadari kehadiran Guan Ping di sana, barulah Jiang Wei berdiri.

"Guan Ping...?" Tanyanya dengan nada lesu. Namun secepat kilat kelesuannya berganti. Tahu-tahu Jiang Wei sudah ada di depannya! Dengan kedua tangan di atas bahunya, ia mengguncang-guncang tubuh Guan Ping. "Guan Ping! Kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Apa yang membuatmu sampai meragukannya?" Yang ditanyai hanya bisa terdiam, masih berusaha mencerna apa yang sedang ia alami saat ini. "Guan Ping, jawab!"

Guan Ping menggeleng perlahan. "T-tidak... bukan begitu...!" Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Tangannya mendorong Jiang Wei kuat-kuat hingga nyaris terjatuh. "Kalau memang dia adalah Phoenix, tunjukkan buktinya!"

Sampai di sini, Jiang Wei tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Atau tepatnya, tidak mengganggunya.

Jiang Wei, begitu mendengar hal ini, segera berlari ke sebuah lorong dimana terdapat dua buah kamar di sana.

"Hei, Jiang Wei! Tunggu!" Seru Guan Ping sambil mengejarnya.

Di ujung terjauh dari lorong yang dilewatinya, terdapat sebuat kamar. Kalau tidak salah, kamar itu adalah kamar yang ditempati Lu Xun ketika ia tinggal di aula _Wenchangdian_ ini. _Tapi... dia tidak akan ada di sana, kan?_ Pikir Guan Ping was-was. Benar-benar kepalanya sudah mulai kacau melihat semua ini. Jika Jiang Wei bisa berada di tempat ini tiba-tiba, kenapa Lu Xun tidak?

"Guan Ping,"

Suara lain memanggilnya.

Guan Ping berbalik. Dan dilihatnya Zhao Yun berdiri di belakangnya. Ekspresi wajahnya sama sekali tidak terbaca, dan ini membuat Guan Ping semakin gugup.

Zhao Yun berjalan selangkah, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya. Di tangannya terdapat sebilah pedang dengan pegangan berwarna merah. Guan Ping tahu milik siapa pedang tersebut. Itu bukan milik Zhao Yun sendiri. Pedang itu adalah salah satu pedang yang dimiliki Lu Xun. Bagaimana pedang itu bisa sampai ke tangan Zhao Yun, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Guan Ping, kalau kau ingin masuk, ambillah pedang ini dahulu." Kata Zhao Yun sambil menunggu Guan Ping mengambil benda itu dari tangannya. Dengan tangan gemetar dan ragu-ragu, ia mengulurkan tangan untuk meraihnya. Melihat ini, akhirnya Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Sekarang kita bisa masuk."

Zhao Yun membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Guan Ping masuk. Ya, seolah-olah Guan Ping adalah tamu penting. Zhao Yun adalah seorang pengantar tamu yang mengantarkannya ke tuan rumah. Berarti, di ruangan ini terdapat si tuan rumah itu...

Guan Ping bergidik ngeri.

Kamar itu pun sama gelapnya dengan ruangan di sekitarnya, seolah malam pun telah merambat dan menularkan kegelapannya sampai ke ruangan ini. Namun bedanya, di tempat ini begitu banyak lilin-lilin kecil yang menjadi sumber cahaya. Lilin-lilin itu semakin merapat di ujung dari kamar tersebut, dimana terdapat sebuah pembaringan di sana. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya sebuah sosok yang terbaring, dan sosok yang lain yang sedang berdiri entah sedang melakukan apa.

Barulah Guan Ping sadar. Ini semua bukan lilin. Ini hanyalah api-api kecil yang kadang menyala terang, dan kadang bisa meredup.

"Apa ini...?" Tanyanya lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Di sini, kau bebas melakukan apapun." Jawab Zhao Yun. "Amati dia dan putuskan sendiri apakah dia memang Phoenix atau bukan."

Detik mendengar kata ini diucapkan, Guan Ping terkesiap. Ia berbalik untuk menatap Zhao Yun, namun kawannya itu sudah tidak ada di sana, menghilang begitu saja seolah-olah memang sejak awal dia tidak pernah ada. Bingung dan gugup, pada akhirnya jendral itu berjalan mendekati ujung kamar, menghampiri kedua sosok di pembaringan tersebut. Semakin dekat, semakin ia dapat melihat. Sosok yang sedang berdiri itu Jiang Wei, dan sosok yang terbaring itu adalah Lu Xun.

Yang dilakukan Jiang Wei sungguh mengejutkan. Ia merantai sepasang pergelangan kaki Lu Xun di kedua ujung pembaringan tersebut. Sesudah itu, pada kedua tangannya dilakukannya hal yang sama. Yang dilakukan Lu Xun lebih aneh lagi. Sembari Jiang Wei melakukan semua itu, dia hanya diam saja, tidak melakukan apapun seolah dia sedang tertidur, atau pingsan, atau sudah mati.

Sesudah pekerjaan itu selesai, Jiang Wei berbalik menghadap Guan Ping. "Sekarang..." Ucapnya. "... buktikan sendiri kalau dia memang Phoenix."

Sebaris kalimat itu diucapkan Jiang Wei dengan nada yang aneh, dan senyum yang janggal pula. Guan Ping tidak tahu apa itu. Tapi... memangnya apa lagi yang kurang janggal di tempat ini? Jiang Wei dan Zhao Yun yang seharusnya sudah tidak ada, tiba-tiba muncul di depannya! Dan sekarang, ia melihat Lu Xun terbaring dengan kedua tangan dan kaki dirantai pada pembaringan tersebut.

Sayang sekali, belum sempat Guan Ping mengatakan apapun, Jiang Wei sudah berjalan melaluinya. Sama seperti Zhao Yun, ia menghilang begitu saja.

Di ruangan ini hanya tinggal ia dan Lu Xun.

Memang benar Lu Xun tidak memanggilnya. Tetapi sepasang mata emas itu benar-benar hidup, seolah mengajaknya untuk mendekat. Aneh sekali... dari sini Guan Ping dapat mendengar tarikan dan hembusan nafas Lu Xun yang perlahan, membuktikan sebenarnya dia masih hidup. Namun kenapa mata itu terlihat seolah tidak melihat, dan telinga itu seolah tak mendengar? Benar-benar aneh sekali, bukan?

_Apa yang harus kulakukan padanya?_ Pikir Guan Ping. Pedang di tangannya itu masih ada, dan siap untuk digunakan kapanpun ia mau. _Kurasa... cukup aku berbicara dengannya saja, bukan? Kalau aku bertanya, tentu dia akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi... kalau dia memang Phoenix, suaranya tentu akan bergemuruh seperti badai dan guntur, dan akan sanggup menggetarkan bumi..._

Sementara kekhawatiran itu masih memenuhi kepalanya, ia mendengar suara yang lain. Suara yang bukan dari dirinya sendiri melainkan dari Lu Xun.

"Guan Ping..." Suara itu memanggil. "Kau ingin bertanya apa?"

"Kau..." Akhirnya, kekhawatirannya itu dibuangnya jauh-jauh. "... apakah kau memang Phoenix? Atau bukan? Katakan yang sebenarnya!"

Sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dibayangkan Guan Ping, Lu Xun hanya menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. Suaranya yang menjawab pertanyaan itu terdengar bukan main serius dan tegasnya, tetapi pada saat yang sama mengandung kelembutan aneh... "Iya. Akulah Phoenix itu..."

_Benarkah...? Kalau kau memang Phoenix, kenapa suaramu terdengar seperti suara manusia? Kenapa kau berbicara logat timur yang begitu kental? Kenapa kau menggunakan bahasa manusia? Tidak bisakah kau menyuruh angin untuk menjawabnya untukmu? Atau menuliskan jawabannya di langit atas sana?_

Kekecewaan yang bertubi-tubi menghantam benak Guan Ping. Dia hanya bisa mendesah.

_Aku akan menghampirinya dan menyentuhnya._ Pikir Guan Ping. _Dia itu Phoenix, kan? Dia bukan manusia biasa. Kalau aku menyentuhnya, tentu jari-jariku akan terbakar._

Jendral Shu itu berjalan lagi sampai tidak ada yang memisahkannya dengan Lu Xun. Ditatapnya Lu Xun dalam-dalam, berusaha mengamatinya sambil menimbang-nimbang apakah seharusnya ia melakukan rencananya itu atau tidak. Laki-laki Wu itu diam saja, dengan sepasang mata masih terus mengikutinya. Tapi, siapa yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukannya? Bagaimana kalau seandainya benar jarinya akan terbakar jika ia menyentuhnya?

Dengan menggumpulkan segenap nyali dan keberaniannya, pada akhirnya Guan Ping membulatkan niatnya. _Kalaupun semisalkan jari-jariku terbakar, tak masalah! Asalkan aku bisa tahu kalau dia adalah Phoenix!_

Seribu satu kekhawatirannya membuat kepalanya nyaris pecah. Bahkan hanya sekedar untuk membungkukkan tubuh dan mengulurkan tangannya saja membuatnya nyaris kehilangan keseimbangan. Jari-jari Guan Ping yang gemetaran mendekati pipi Lu Xun. Bahkan sebelum menyentuh saja, Guan Ping sudah bisa merasakan jari bahkan sekujur tangannya terbakar oleh api yang dasyat.

Ketika jarinya akhirnya bersentuhan dengan pipi Lu Xun, tidak dirasakan olehnya ada sesuatu yang membakar. Itu cuma kulit manusia biasa. Mulailah ketenangan memasuki relung-relung batinnya, mengusir ketakutan dan kekhawatirannya. Lu Xun sendiri masih terdiam menatapnya, tidak berusaha menjauh maupun menghindar dari sentuhan itu.

Kedua tangannya kini menyentuh tubuh yang terbaring di depannya, dan tangannya sama sekali tidak terbakar!

Tapi... kenapa bisa? Siapakah dia ini? Bukankah di dalam tubuh ini, terbaring sang Phoenix yang dalam posisi terlentang, membiarkannya untuk mengamati siapa dirinya yang sesungguhnya? Jadi... benarkah ini Phoenix?

Guan Ping menjawabnya sendiri. _Tidak mungkin..._

Pada akhirnya, Guan Ping menegakkan punggung dan berdiri. Kedua pasang matanya menatap Lu Xun dengan lurus dan tajam.

"Lu Xun, kau bukan Phoenix. Kau telah menipuku." Kata Guan Ping dengan nada yang tegas tetapi datar. Tangannya yang menggenggam pedang itu. "Seorang penipu seperti tidak boleh dibiarkan hidup. Tidak ada gunanya kau tetap malang-melintang di dunia ini!"

Tatapan Lu Xun tidak berubah, masih sama seperti tadi. Kalau sedari tadi ini membuat Guan Ping gugup dan resah, kali ini yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Jendral Shu itu frustrasi sendiri, kemarahan makin membendung dalam benaknya saat melihat Lu Xun tidak mencoba melakukan apapun untuk membela dirinya. "Katakan sesuatu!" Serunya sambil kali ini menghunuskan pedangnya. "Ini kesempatan terakhirmu! Kalau kau tidak melakukan apapun untuk membuktikan bahwa kau memang Phoenix, maka aku akan membunuhmu!"

Tetap saja, Lu Xun hanya diam.

_Baiklah... aku akan membunuhnya! Penipu ini tidak seharusnya hidup!_ Guan Ping membulatkan tekadnya. _Semisalkan dia memang Phoenix, tentu sebelum pedang ini menghujamnya, tubuhku akan hangus terbakar. Tidak masalah! Bukankah itu salahnya karena tidak mengatakannya langsung padaku? Tapi semisalkan dia bukan Phoenix, aku sudah berhasil menghabisi seorang penipu!_

Guan Ping mengangkat pedang itu tinggi-tinggi, siap menghujamkannya ke tubuh yang terbaring itu.

"MATILAH KAUUUUUUU...!"

"Ya Tian!"

Dalam waktu secepat kilat, Guan Ping melompat dari tempat tidurnya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal dan tubuhnya berkeringat dingin. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi...?" Tanyanya pada dirinya sendiri. Sadarlah ia bahwa semua itu rupanya hanya mimpi. Cuma mimpi saja. Meskipun terasa seperti sudah berlalu ribuan tahun, namun hanya sekejap waktu saja yang berlalu. Lihat, langit masih gelap, bahkan di luar masih hujan. Tentu ia tidak tertidur untuk waktu yang lama.

"Cuma mimpi..." Guan Ping mendesah. Matanya menatap ke jendela. Hujan masih tak henti-hentinya membasahi tanah istana Shu. Guntur dan petir masih berlomba-lomba mengeluarkan suara yang keras. Semakin lama awan-awan yang menggantung di langit malam semakin terhambur. Kalau tidak karena kilat yang menyambar-nyambar, tentu cahaya bintang-bintang itu akan kentara.

Guan Ping menatap kedua tangannya sendiri. Semisalkan mimpi itu adalah kenyataan, berarti tangannya sudah berlumuran darah.

_Dia memang bukan Phoenix..._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Hujan masih juga belum berhenti. Entah apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

Kurapatkan kain biru milik Zhao Yun yang diberikannya padaku. Satu-satunya penghangat sekaligus pelindungi tubuhku dari hujan dan dinginnya cuaca hanya kain ini saja. Air yang begitu deras turun dari langit, mengguyurku tanpa ampun sedikitpun. Angin yang berhembus sampai-sampai sanggup menggoyang-goyangkan dahan pohon-pohon yang tinggi. Tetesan air hujan, tertiup oleh angin yang kencang ini, mengenai sekujur tubuhku bagaikan jarum-jarum es yang tak ada habisnya.

Wajahku basah, bukan hanya oleh air hujan ini tetapi juga oleh airmataku sendiri.

Kadang-kadang aku bertanya... apakah langit sedang menangis bersamaku?

Kalau iya, sebaiknya tidak perlu. Cukup aku sendiri yang menangis. Kalau turun hujan yang begitu lebat dari langit, bagaimana nasib orang-orang lain yang tidak punya rumah? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang harus tidur beratapkan langit dan berlantaikan tanah? Bagaimana dengan mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan? Bagaimana dengan para pemburu atau penjual kayu bakar yang harus bermalam di hutan karena kemalaman dan tidak bisa pulang. Bagaimana dengan yang lain?

Bagaimana dengan... Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu?

Kakiku sekarang sudah melangkah melewati gerbang kota Jiang Yang yang kecil ini. Aku sudah tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk menoleh ke belakang lagi.

Sebuah desahan panjang keluar dari mulutku. Bagaimana bisa begini? Tidak, aku bukan mempertanyakan atau heran dengan nasib mereka berdua. Dan apalagi tentunya bukan mengasihani mereka seolah-olah mereka pengemis yang memang nasibnya patut dikasihani. Kalau ada satu kata yang menggambarkan perasaanku terhadap mereka selain prihatin dan khawatir, itu adalah kekaguman. Kenapa aku harus mengasihani mereka? Mereka adalah teman-temanku yang begitu pemberani!

Yang membuatku terus bertanya dan heran adalah... diriku sendiri.

Ya Tian... bagaimana keberadaanku yang hanya manusia biasa ini bisa mengubah jalan hidup orang begitu drastisnya?

Aku tahu aku adalah orang yang sangat berbahaya. Semua juga sudah tahu itu. Yah, setidaknya begitulah kata mereka sendiri.

Tapi... lucu sekali, kan? Waktu aku kecil dan tinggal di kota Lu Jiang, semua mengatakan aku ini tidak ada harganya. Aku ada maupun tidak ada, tak akan mengubah apapun. Aku tidak pantas ada. Justru sekarang aku yang tidak ada harganya ini, yang tidak pantas ada, rupanya bisa mengubah segala sesuatu sampai seperti ini. Ada apa denganku sebenarnya? Atau tepatnya, ada apa dengan semua di sekelilingku?

Rasanya sepanjang abad telah berlalu, langkah kakiku masih belum berhenti. Sungai Tuo yang panjang itulah yang menjadi tujuanku. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tetapi aku ingin sekali menyebranginya. Sungai ini memang tidak terlalu lebar, tetapi juga tidak terlalu sempit. Sisi dataran ini dan seberangnya dihubungkan oleh sebuah jembatan kayu yang cukup panjang, tetapi agak reot. Dari kejauhan, sampai-sampai yang terlihat hanya sebuah titik saja, aku bisa melihat jembatan yang jauh lebih kokoh. Terbuat dari batu. Tentunya aku tidak akan membuang-buang waktu sebanyak itu untuk menggunakan jembatan tersebut. Cukuplah jembatan kayu ini untukku.

Hanya saja... aku lelah berjalan.

Kulepaskan alas kakiku dan menarik bagian bawah celanaku, baru sesudah itu duduk dengan betis dan telapak kaki tercelup di dalam air sungai. Sebenarnya aku tidak perlu melepas alas kaki dan menarik celana, toh kedua-duanya sudah basah dengan air hujan. Katakanlah aku gila, entah kenapa aku ingin berlama-lama di daerah sungai ini meski hujan belum juga berhenti. Aku hanya ingin. Itu saja.

Kurasakan aliran sungai yang deras menyeret-nyeret kakiku. Yah, biasanya aliran sungai tidak akan sederas ini, tetapi hujan deras malam ini menyebabkan arus sungai yang begitu kencang.

Mataku tertuju pada permukaan sungai. Nggg... apa itu?

Dari salah satu ujung terjauh sungai, aku melihat permukaan sungai mengeluarkan cahaya putih kebiruan yang samar-samar! Cahaya itu begitu panjang, besar, dan meliuk-liuk, makin lama bergerak mendekatiku!

Ehhhh...?

Sebelum aku sempat berdiri atau melakukan sesuatu, cahaya itu sudah sampai tepat di depanku!

Dengan begitu cepatnya cahaya itu naik ke permukaan, menampakkan sesosok besar naga berwarna biru hijau! Naga yang berukuran raksasa itu sekarang melayang-layang di atasku! Sepasang matanya yang lebar menatapku seolah aku ini mangsanya!

Tunggu... naga berwarna biru hijau...?

"Meng Zhang!"

Tepat ketika aku memanggilnya, naga itu melayangkan cengkraman cakarnya ke arahku! Tidak diberi waktu sedikitpun untuk membela diri maupun lari, tubuhku yang tidak sampai seperduapuluhnya kini sudah berada di cekraman tangannya! Percuma saja meronta-ronta! Cengkramannya begitu kuat!

"Meng Zhang! Lepaskan aku! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Permintaanku sama sekali tidak diindahkan olehnya! Bahkan kini naga itu mencelupkan tubuhku ke dalam sungai! Memang benar cengkramannya tidak ia lepaskan dariku, tapi tetap saja aliran sungai yang deras ini sangat menyakitkan menghantam tubuhku tanpa ampun! Ya Tian... kalau seandainya aku terlepas, bisa-bisa aku hanyut oleh arus sungai ini dan entah akan berakhir di mana aku! Memang benar aku bisa berenang, tapi siapa yang bisa berenang melawan arus sederas dan sekencang ini?

"Meng... Zhang...!" Seruku dengan suara terputus-putus. Tenggorokan, mulut, dan hidungku, semuanya sudah penuh oleh air sungai! "Lepaskan aku...! Kau... bisa membunuhku... kalau begini terus...!"

Sayang sekali, Naga Biru ini masih tetap tidak peduli pada permintaanku! Panik dan khawatir, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain menggunakan tanganku untuk melindungi tubuhku dari arus sungai ini!

Sampai seolah sepanjang kekekalan telah berlalu, sebuah cengkraman cakar yang lain menyambar tubuhku! Dengan begitu cepatnya melepaskanku dari cengkraman Naga Biru berukut aurs air Sungai Tuo yang tidak kenal belas kasihan. Tubuhku melayang-layang di langit sementara bahuku masih di cengkram oleh sepasang cakar yang kelihatannya seperti cakar burung. Sekarang aku panik bukan karena arus Sungai Tuo, tetapi panik kalau-kalau aku jatuh dari ketinggian ini!

Kudongkakkan kepalaku ke atas. Seekor burung raksasa berwarna merah. Ling Guang!

Dengan tiba-tiba burung itu berhenti, kemudian entah melakukan gerakan seperti apa hingga aku terlepas dari cakarnya dan terlempar ke udara! Untungnya, aku mendarat tepat di atas punggung burung tersebut! Ya Tian... kepalaku benar-benar pusing sekarang! Rasanya seperti akan pecah saja! Jantungku juga sudah tidak karu-karuan lagi detaknya! Astaga... apa para _Si Xiang_ ini sengaja ingin membunuhku?

Tahu-tahu Burung Merah itu sudah mendarat di atas tanah. Dan tahu-tahu pula tubuhku digendong oleh orang yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ling Guang sendiri!

"_Linggongzi_! _Linggongzi_ tidak apa-apa?" Kepanikan dan kecemasan terlukis di wajahnya. Ahhh... semisalkan kepalaku tidak begini pusing, aku tentu bisa menjawabnya! "Tidak ada yang sakit? Apa ada memar? Lecet? Tulang yang patah? Kau masih hidup, kan?" Nah, apakah aku harus menjawab kalau seluruh bagian tubuhku sakit dulu, baru dia tahu bagaimana rasanya dicelupkan di aliran sungai yang begitu deras? Dan bisa-bisanya bertanya apakah aku masih hidup atau tidak...

"Ya Tian..." Desahku dengan suara mengeluh. Celaka... benar-benar tubuhku sama sekali tidak bisa diggerakkan... "Ling Guang, rasanya seolah langit menimpaku..."

Belum sempat Ling Guang mengatakan apapun, sesosok orang yang lain menghampiri kami. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Meng Zhang. Dia datang dengan cegiran kuda seperti menahan tawa, tetapi juga kelihatan kesal. "Ling Guang, kau mengganggu kesenanganku saja..."

"Kau kira _linggongzi_ ini apa, hah?" Bentak Ling Guang dengan emosi yang luar biasa! "Kau ini sukanya mengerjai _linggongzi_ saja! Kenapa sih hobimu bisa begitu busuk? Apa kau tidak punya hal-hal lain yang lebih berguna untuk dilakukan selain mengerjainya? Dasar _Si Xiang_ tidak tahu malu! Makhluk sepertimu harusnya dipotong-potong, dicincang, kemudian dimasukkan dalam kuali besar berisi minyak untuk direbus! Dan..." Dengan suara membentak yang keras dan cepat, Ling Guang mengomeli Meng Zhang yang kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli.

Ahahaha... Dua _Si Xiang_ ini ada-ada saja...

"Yahhh... aku hanya ingin mengetes seberapa manusianya _linggongzi_ sekarang. Dan ternyata, dia memang manusia betulan..." Jawab Meng Zhang asal sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Kau ini...! Alasan seperti itu sama sekali tidak bisa diterima tahu!"

"Sudahlah... kau diam saja... jangan banyak cing-cong."

"Kau sendiri yang banyak cing-cong! Sudah tahu dirimu salah, masih juga membela diri! Dasar tidak tahu malu!"

"HATSYIIII!"

Barulah sesudah aku bersin, mereka menghentikan keributan ini.

"Ya Tian...! _Linggongzi_, kau sampai jatuh sakit gara-gara berbuatan _Si Xiang_ biadab ini, ya?" Tanyanya padaku dengan nada cemas. Sayang sekali, sebelum aku menjawab apa-apa, Ling Guang sudah berbalik lagi ke arah Meng Zhang. "Lihat! Ini semua gara-gara kau sampai _linggongzi_ sakit! Sekarang bagaimana, hah? Kau kira kau bisa bertanggung jawab?"

"Tenang sajalah. Besok dia pasti sudah sembuh. Dan lagi, kau mau menggendong _linggongzi_ terus sampai kapan?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa sebegitu yakin, hah? Dan apa salahnya kalau aku menggendong _linggongzi_ terus? Gara-gara tindakanmu yang biadab itu, _linggongzi_ sampai sakit dan tidab bisa bergerak. Bisa-bisa tulang-tulangnya patah semua gara-gara kau! Kalau dia sampai lumpuh bagaimana?"

Ternyata mereka berdua masih saja ribut sendiri. Astaga... apakah memang kedua _Si Xiang_ ini ditakdirkan untuk terus bertengkar sampai kapanpun juga?

Dan lagi, kalau mereka ribut terus seperti ini, justru membuat kepalaku tambah pening sangking bisingnya mereka!

Sementara aku masih bertanya-tanya kapan mereka berhenti bertengkar, dan kapan Ling Guang akan menurunkanku dari gendongannya, sebuah tangan yang lain menarik lenganku dengan sangat kuat! Untuk sesaat aku limbung dan nyaris jatuh. Tapi syukurlah tangan orang itu membantuku berdiri. Aku bisa berdiri? Wahhh... syukurlah... padahal aku sudah mengira jangan-jangan tulangku memang patah semua.

Rupanya Zhi Ming! Wahhh... dia berhasil melepaskanku dari percekcokan dua _Si Xiang_ yang tidak ada habisnya ini...

"Zhi Ming! Kau ini apa-apaan?" Ling Guang yang kaget menemukan aku tidak ada di gendongannya, langsung membentak.

Tapi, daripada meladeni Ling Guang, Zhi Ming langsung bersoja padaku. "_Linggongzi_, hari ini tentu kau sedang sial karena keisengan Meng Zhang sedang kumat. Ditambah lagi suasana hati Ling Guang sedang tidak enak gara-gara lama tidak bertemu denganmu. Jadi, maafkanlah mereka dan anggap saja mereka sedang mengajakmu bermain..."

"Apa? Bermain-main? Yang dilakukan Meng Zhang itu namanya pembunuhan!" Protes Ling Guang.

Aku berusaha menahan tawa melihat kelakuan mereka. Dan rasanya agak sungkan juga jika Zhi Ming sampai berkata begitu padaku... "Tidak apa-apa, Zhi Ming. Aku baik-baik saja, kok." Jawabku sambil tersenyum lebar. "Yang sekarang bermasalah adalah Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang yang saling adu mulut dan tidak ada satu pun yang mau mengalah..."

"Sudahlah, _linggongzi_. Kau tidak perlu peduli pada dua _Si Xiang_ bodoh ini. Nanti mereka juga akan berhenti sendiri..."

Ling Guang, seperti biasa, langsung protes dan marah-marah. Sementara Meng Zhang hanya mendengus kesal, entah tidak peduli atau menunjukkan kekalahan. Ahahaha... melihat tingkah mereka yang sudah lama tidak bertemu denganku ini, rasanya seperti bertemu dengan teman lama. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kok mereka bisa berkumpul di sini, ya? Ada urusan apa? Tumben sekali...

"Ngomong-ngomong, ada urusan apa kalian semua berkumpul di sini?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Masih belum jelas, ya? Tentu saja karena aku kangen pada _linggongzi_!" Keluarlah jawaban dari mulut _Si Xiang_ yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ling Guang. Kami yang mendengarkan sampai-sampai hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan satu telapak tangan, sangking parahnya jawaban Ling Guang itu...

"Sebenarnya begini, _linggongzi_," Jawab Meng Zhang. Meskipun dia usil dan suka mengerjaiku, tapi jawabannya pasti bisa diandalkan. "_Xun-jue_ bilang ingin bertemu denganmu dan aku disuruh menyampaikan hal ini. Entah bagaimana akhirnya kabar ini tersebar dan yang lain jadi ikut-ikutan datang." Jawabnya sambil melemparkan pandangan menang pada Ling Guang.

Eh? _Tai Yang_? Ingin bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa...?

Aku langsung menyahut. "Oh, begitu, ya? Lalu... dimana Jian Bing? Biasanya kan kalau berkumpul begini dia akan selalu datang?"

"Lho? _Linggongzi_ tidak tahu ya bahwa adat Jian Bing adalah selalu datang terlambat?"

Oh iya... aku sama sekali lupa...

Perlahan, hujan terasa semakin mereda. Hujan berangin yang tadinya bagaikan badai kini hanya tinggal gerimis saja. Kupandangi langit di atasku. Setelah hujan tadi, awan-awan tebal yang tadinya menggantung di langit menghilang. Bintang-bintang mulai bermunculan, begitu juga dengan bulan yang bercahaya nyaris penuh. Perlahan senyuman mulai tersungging di bibirku.

"Oh iya. Dimana _Tai Yang_ menungguku sekarang?"

Meng Zhang menunjuk ke sebuah arah. Tidak jauh dari sini, terdapat daerah yang ditumbuhi pohon-pohon lebat. Tempat itu terlalu kecil untuk dibilang hutan, tetapi juga terlalu besar untuk dikatakan pepohonan. "Di sana. Sebaiknya _linggongzi_ segera bergegas."

Aku mengangguk dan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada mereka semua. Dengan begitu, kakiku mulai menuntunku kembali ke tempat yang ditunjukkan Meng Zhang tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong, gara-gara kasus dengan Meng Zhang dan Ling Guang tadi, aku sudah dibawa langsung ke seberang Sungai Tuo. Sekarang sungai ini membatasi dataran tempatku berada dan kota Jiang Yang. Ahhh... kota itu jauh sekali sekarang. Apa aku sempat kembali sebelum pagi tiba? Kuharap Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying tidak menungguku pulang...

Setelah berjalan agak jauh, akhirnya aku tiba di hutan kecil tersebut. Tanahnya lebih becek daripada tanah di luarnya. Pepohonan ini juga begitu tinggi menjulang, dengan ranting-ranting yang panjang dan dahan-dahan yang lebar.

Dimana _Tai Yang_...?

Tunggu...

Aku merasakan keberadaannya. Rasanya dia dekat sekali denganku. Tapi... kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa, ya? Semilir angin ini... keheningan yang langka... ketenangan yang mendebur bagai ombak yang menggulung-gulung... Pasti! Pasti dia ada di sini! Aku terus menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari-cari dan berusaha menemukannya. Perasaan ini masih juga belum hilang. Tidak! Ini bukan seperti malam saat _kejadian itu_ terjadi. Waktu itu aku bukan cuma tidak bisa melihat saja. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mendengar dan merasakannya, aku benar-benar kehilangannya.

Kali ini...

Akhirnya kakiku berhenti berjalan. Tubuhku rasanya benar-benar letih sekarang. Masih dengan seribu satu pertanyaan dalam benak, aku duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon yang roboh. Kurapatkan kain pemberian Zhao Yun yang melekat di tubuhku.

"_Tai Yang_..." Desahku putus asa. "Kau ada dimana?"

Yang ada hanya keheningan.

Apa Meng Zhang tadi sedang menipuku? Pikir-pikir, masuk akal juga. Dia kan baru saja mengerjaiku. Jadi, kenapa kali ini tidak?

Tapi... kalau itu benar, tidak mungkin kan aku merasakan perasaan yang kuat ini?

Ahhh... sangking capeknya, aku sampai tidak bisa berpikir apa-apa lagi. Pikiranku benar-benar kosong.

Aku tidak tahu harus memikirkan apa...

"_Zuan Jin..._"

Nggg?

Tepat saat itulah, ketika pikiranku kosong, aku bisa mendengar suara _Tai Yang_.

"_Tai Yang_!" Segera aku berdiri. "Dimana kau?"

"_Zuan Jin, tidak perlu mencariku lagi. Tenang saja, tidak ada yang salah denganmu..._"

Demi mendengar kalimat itu, aku terdiam mematung. Perlahan, aku kembali duduk di batang pohon tersebut. Ada apa ya sebenarnya? Kenapa _Tai Yang_ tidak menampakkan dirinya? Rasanya... aneh sekali kalau sedang berbicara tetapi tidak melihat orang yang sedang kita ajak bicara. Bahkan suaranya pun tidak terdengar oleh telinga! Hanya mendengarkan suaranya saja dalam pikiranku.

"_Zuan Jin_..." Tengah aku berpikir, _Tai Yang_ memanggilku, seketika membuat pikiran di kepalaku buyar. "Kain apa itu? Pemberian dari kawanmu?"

Aku menggenggam kain Zhao Yun yang melekat di tubuhku. Entah aku harus menjawab apa. Maksudku, kok bisa-bisanya _Tai Yang_ berbasa-basi di saat seperti ini? "Benar... ini pemberian Zhao Yun." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Aku memberikan sepasang pedangku padanya, dan dia memberikan padaku kain ini."

"_Oh, begitu... Jadi kau sekarang tidak punya senjata apa-apa?"_

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Aku hanya ingin Zhao Yun tahu, kalau aku sudah memaafkannya dan tidak akan membalas dendam padanya." Jawabku. Hening. Sebelum basa-basi ini berlanjut, aku langsung menanyakan pertanyaan yang sedari tadi ada di otakku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatmu, _Tai Yang_? Kau bilang tidak ada yang salah denganku. Lantas, berarti ada yang salah denganmu, bukan begitu?" Tanyaku dengan perasaan heran yang sudah tidak terbendung lagi.

Sekali lagi keheningan yang panjang sebelum _Tai Yang_ menjawab. Tapi, jawabannya malah terdengar seperti bercanda! Malah dia tertawa pula! _"Lho? Memangnya kenapa, Zuan Jin? Kau sendiri tidak ingin orang melihatmu sebagai Phoenix, kan?"_

Aduhhh...

"Aku serius, _Tai Yang_!" Jawabku sambil mendengus. "Apa selama kita tidak bertemu, terjadi sesuatu padamu?"

"_Sebenarnya terjadi sesuatu selama kita tidak bertemu, tetapi sudah sejak lama. Mungkin sudah sejak kau masih kecil, masih berada di Wu..."_ Jawabnya. Kemudian, _Tai Yang_ mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku kaget, sampai-sampai nafasku serasa berhenti. _"Aku sedang... terkurung di suatu tempat."_

_Tai Yang _ini pasti sedang bercanda? Ya, kan? "Lho? Tidak apa-apa, _Tai Yang_! Aku juga selama ini selalu terkurung di hati Yangmei, kok!" Jawabku dengan nada bercanda dan tertawa. Gantian aku yang mengerjainya. Hahaha... Yang benar saja. Bagaimana mungkin _Tai Yang_ bisa dikurung? Siapa yang bisa mengurungnya?

"_Zuan Jin..._" Suara _Tai Yang_. "Aku serius..."

Tawaku berhenti. "Kalau begitu, kenapa hanya kali ini saja aku tidak bisa melihatmu? Kenapa sebelum-sebelumnya aku bisa?" Tanyaku bingung.

"_Aku ingin menampakkan diri, atau tidak ingin menampakkan diri, itu terserah padaku. Dan ini bukan terkurung seperti yang kau kira."_ Jawabnya. _"Aku dikurung di sebuah tempat yang dari luar kelihatannya indah, tetapi di dalamnya penuh kebusukan. Di sini hanya ada penipu-penipu yang mengatakan cerita bohong tentang kau dan aku. Orang-orang yang semaunya sendiri menciptakan diriku menurut apa yang mereka mau. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka."_ Begitulah penjelasan _Tai Yang_. Aku bisa membayangkan kemarahan _Tai Yang_ saat mengucapkan kalimat-kalimat ini. Namun penjelasannya yang seperti teka-teki itu makin membuatku bingung.

"Mereka...?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. "Mereka siapa?"

"_Kau tentu sudah tahu."_ Jawabnya. _"Zuan Jin, bebaskan aku. Hanya kau yang bisa."_

Detik itulah, meski _Tai Yang _tidak memberikan jawaban langsung, aku tahu siapa yang dimaksudkan olehnya.

Mulutku terkatup rapat dan tanganku mengepal. Kuku jari-jariku yang tergulung menusuk telapak tangan hingga rasanya berdarah.

Jadi sebegini besar kekuasaan mereka? Kurasa, membentang dari kota Cheng Du sampai ke Chang Shan, semua telah menjadi teritori mereka. Kurang ajar...! Aku sudah menjadi sasaran mereka, kemudian teman-temanku semuanya, Zhao Yun, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, dan baru-baru ini Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Dan sekarang juga... pada _Tai Yang_? Seolah-olah... menguasai manusia masih belum cukup untuk mereka...!

Manusia-manusia ini...!

Nafasku memburu. Jantungku berdengup kencang. Meski kepalaku tertunduk dalam-dalam, tetapi dalam hatiku berkobar api kemarahan.

"_Kau marah, Zuan Jin?"_

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku dengan suara membentak. "Apakah karena aku seorang Phoenix, lantas aku tidak boleh marah? _Tai Yang_, aku paling marah dengan orang-orang yang mengatakan bahwa seorang Phoenix harus begini dan begitu, pokoknya harus mengikuti keinginan mereka! Orang-orang itu sama dengan yang mengurungmu, bukan?"

Meskipun _Tai Yang_ tidak mengatakan apapun, tapi aku tahu dia mengatakan 'iya'.

Perlahan tapi pasti, aku tahu darimana asal-usul semua ini. Kota yang diceritakan oleh Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu, yang dibangun untuk mendoakan agar Phoenix itu cepat datang. Aku belum pernah tahu tempat seperti apa itu, tapi aku tahu bahwa di sanalah semua kesalahan ini bermula. _Fenghuang Xian-_Kota Fenghuang...

Aku berdiri. "_Tai Yang,_ tunggu aku di sana. Aku janji akan membebaskanmu." Suaraku bergetar oleh amarah. Tanganku yang mengepal sekarang mulai memutih. "Jika tempat yang seharusnya adalah tempat kau berada menjadi sebusuk itu, maka sebaiknya tempat itu dimusnahkan saja." Gumamku dengan suara rendah. "Atas apa yang mereka lakukan padamu, padaku, dan pada teman-temanku yang lain, pada semuanya... mereka pasti akan menerima balasannya..."

Hujan telah berhenti sepenuhnya. Tempat ini menjadi benar-benar hening sampai-sampai aku bisa mendengar detak jantungku sendiri yang berdengup kencang, dan suara nafasku yang berat. Gigiku mengertak kuat-kuat.

Sampai aku menjadi sedikit lebih tenang, barulah aku bertanya lagi. "_Tai Yang,_ itu saja yang ingin kau katakan?"

_Tai Yang_ tak lantas menjawab. _"Pergilah ke arah pohon itu, Zuan Jin."_

Memang benar aku tidak diberi petunjuk arah manapun. Tapi aku tahu, itu saja. Aku berjalan mendekati sebuah pohon. Pohon itu sama sekali kelihatan tidak ada istimewanya dari pohon-pohon yang lain. Namun, di sisi kiri dan kanan pohon tersebut terdapat dua tunas pohon lain yang masih sangat kecil. Tingginya tidak sampai selututku. Benar-benar pohon yang besar ini terlihat seperti raksasa dibandingkan dua tanaman di sebelahnya...

"_Cabut kedua pohon kecil itu, Zuan Jin."_

Aku tidak membantah. Kulakukan persis seperti yang dikatakan _Tai Yang. _Nggg... kelihatannya kedua pohon yang masih kecil ini sudah mati. Ketika aku mencoba mencabutnya, batangnya tidak liat dan lentur seperti kalau masih hidup. Benar-benar keras dan kering. Dan... saat aku menggenggam kedua batang pohon ini erat-erat, tahulah aku bahwa ini adalah batang pohon _fang zhi bai_(1) yang sangat langka. Kulit terluar batang tersebut berwarna putih abu-abu. Tetapi pada bagian tertentu kulit terluar itu tidak ada, dan menampakkan bagian dalam batangnya yang berwarna merah. Yahhh... seandainya pohon ini masih hidup, dan tidak akan kucabut, pasti kedua pohon ini akan mengalahkan tinggi pohon manapun di hutan ini.

"Sudah selesai, _Tai Yang_." Ujarku. "Untuk apa ini?"

"_Tongkat kayu dari batang pohon fang zhi bai. Dahulu kala, para pengguna sihir kegelapan dari Pasukan Sorban Kuning menggunakan pohon ini sebagai bahan senjata mereka."_ Jelasnya. _"Sekarang, pakailah kedua batang kayu ini sebagai senjatamu."_

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang kudengar. Sepasang batang kayu ini nyaris jatuh.

"_Tai Yang..._?" Suaraku sarat dengan rasa tidak percaya. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa menyuruhku menggunakannya jika sudah tahu batang ini dipakai oleh Pasukan Sorban Kuning?"

"_Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang 'tidak akan membiarkan orang-orang ini melihat Phoenix'?"_ Jawabnya. _"Kau memilih menggunakan kedua batang kayu itu sebagai senjata atau tidak, cepat lambat mereka akan membuat perkiraan yang macam-macam. Biar kau tahu, seberapa Phoenixnya dan seberapa manusianya kau di pikiran mereka..."_

Aku hening sejenak.

"Aku tahu." Akhirnya aku mengangguk. "Supaya orang-orang yang punya mata pun, tidak akan bisa melihat, bukan? Baiklah. Aku akan menggunakannya."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Oh iya, _Tai Yang._" Kataku lagi sebelum meninggalkan daerah hutan kecil ini. "Kawan-kawanku yang masih berada di Cheng Du, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, bagaimana keadaan mereka?"

"_Ahli strategi itu sekarang sepertimu, memiliki tanda itu di punggungnya."_ Jawab _Tai Yang_. _"Sementarasi Putri Shu, kedua pengelihatannya sudah dirampas darinya."_

Jawaban itu dadaku serasa tertusuk belati. Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini? Jiang Wei, bukankah dia itu adalah seorang ahli startegi yang sudah mengabdi sejak kecil di Shu? Bukankah jasa-jasanya pun patut diperhitungkan? Kenapa sekarang orang-orang itu harus menghukumnya seperti ini, seolah tidak ada hukuman yang lebih ringan? Dan Yan Lu... dia itu seorang putri, bukan? Bagaimana bisa tidak ada yang maju melindunginya ketika semua ini menimpa dirinya? Apa yang sebenarnya ada di kepala orang-orang itu?

Kalau sudah begini, sudah tentu mereka diusir dari Istana Cheng Du. Selamanya.

Semisalkan bisa, aku ingin sekali datang kepada mereka dan menghibur. Sayangnya, aku terpisah entah berapa jauhnya dari mereka sekarang. Dalam hati, aku hanya bisa berkata pada diriku sendiri, entah dengan penuh kegembiraan atau kesedihan. _Suatu saat, orang-orang itu akan menerima ganjarannya. Sungguh._

Mungkin apa yang menimpa mereka akan jauh lebih parah daripada yang menimpa Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu.

"_Tai Yang, _bolehkah aku memohon sesuatu?" Tanyaku. "Tolong... penderitaan mereka sudah cukup menyakitkan. Jangan biarkan mereka menderita lebih banyak lagi..."

"_Tentu saja..."_

Aku merasa jauh lebih tenang sekarang.

"Aku kembali dulu, _Tai Yang._"

Dengan begitu, aku meninggalkan hutan kecil ini. Kakiku menuntunku ke tempat para _Si Xiang_ itu menunggu.

Ahhh... itu mereka ada di sana, entah melakukan apa. Sekarang mereka sudah berempat, yang berarti Jian Bing sudah datang. Segera kulangkahkan kakiku untuk berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Oh! _Linggongzi_ sudah kembali!" Seru Jian Bing yang pertama kali langsung menyadari kehadiranku. Dia berdiri, kemudian berlari ke arahku. Wajahnya kelihatan sumringah sekali! Tapi... memang Jian Bing selalu seperti ini, sih... "_Linggongzi_, bagaimana? Apa yang dikatakan _xun-jue_ kepadamu?" Tanyanya dengan suara riang, seperti biasanya...

Aku tersenyum. "Wah, banyak hal... Kalau kuceritakan padamu seluruhnya, tentu akan jadi sangat panjang. Yang jelas, aku diberikan kedua batang kayu _fang zhi bai_ ini sebagai senjata baruku." Jawabku sambil menunjukkan benda yang ada di tanganku. Jian Bing mengamat-amatinya dengan wajah tertarik. Ketiga _Si Xiang_ lainnya yang berjalan ke arahku akhirnya sampai juga. Mereka pun sekarang mengamati sepasang batang kayu ini. "Sayang sekali, aku tidak tahu cara menggunakannya..."

"Hmmm... Yang pasti bukan dengan dipukulkan begitu saja. Pasti tidak mempan!" Jawab Jian Bing.

Itu sih... sudah pasti.

"Dasar bodoh." Sahut Meng Zhang sembari mengambil sebatang kayu dari tangan Jian Bing. "Zaman dahulu, para pasukan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning menggunakan senjata ini untuk sihir kegelapan."

"Masalahnya kan tidak mungkin aku menggunakan sihir kegelapan..." Aku mendesah panjang.

"Yah, kalau begitu biar kuberikan kekuatanku!" Sahut Ling Guang mengambil tongkat kayu yang satunya lagi. "_Linggongzi_, untuk tongkat yang ini, aku akan memberikan kekuatan apiku. Dengan begitu, kau bisa memakai tongkat ini untuk menyerang dengan api!" Sebelum mendapat persetujuan dariku, Ling Guang sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya. Ia menutup matanya. Tubuhnya bercahaya kemerahan. Satu tangannya menggenggam batang kayu itu sementara tangannya yang lainnya terpisah hanya beberapa senti dari ujung atas tongkat tersebut, sepertinya sedang menyalurkan kekuatannya.

Sebuah bulatan merah yang bersinar mulai terbentuk. Sesudah Ling Guang menyalurkan kekuatannya, cahaya di tubuhnya perlahan memudar. Ling Guang memberikan padaku tongkat itu, yang kini memiliki sebuah bola merah seperti kristal indah yang berkilauan dan bercahaya di ujung atasnya.

"Ini, _linggongzi_."

"Terima kasih banyak, Ling Guang!" Aku menerima senjata itu dengan senang hati. Kuamati baik-baik tongkat itu, sekarang menjadi jauh lebih indah daripada sebelumnya. Entah bagaimana tongkat ini bisa mengeluarkan cabang-cabang kecil yang menahan bola kristal merah ini tetap pada tempatnya dan tidak jatuh.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Tiba-tiba Meng Zhang menyeletuk. "Tongkat satunya, biar kuberikan dengan kekuatan airku." Lagi-lagi tanpa persetujuanku, dia melakukannya, sama saja dengan Ling Guang. Tidak banyak yang berbeda, selain daripada kali ini bola yang muncul adalah bola kristal berwarna biru laut. Sama seperti pada Ling Guang, aku mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Kali ini, pada kedua tongkat kayu senjataku ini, terdapat bola kristal dengan waran berlainan, yang masing-masing memiliki kekuatan berbeda pula!

Wah, aku bisa menggunakan kekuatan api dan air dalam waktu bersamaan!

"_Linggongzi_," Tiba-tiba Zhi Ming menyahut. "Kalau kuperhatikan, tongkat kayu itu jadi mirip dengan pedangmu. Yang satu berwarna merah, dan yang satu berwarna biru."

Oh, iya juga! Sesudah Zhi Ming berkata begitu barulah aku sadar! "Iya, sepasang senjata yang tidak dibuat sama, tetapi berbeda bahkan dengan warna yang sangat berlawanan..." Aku tersenyum lebar memandangi sepasang tongkat kayu di tanganku. Senjata ini, meski kelihatannya sangat sederhana, tetapi punya makna yang sangat dalam, bahkan adalah pemberian dari teman-temanku. Bukan begitu?

Lama sekali aku memandangi mereka berempat.

"Kurasa, sudah waktunya aku kembali," Zhi Ming berkata tiba-tiba, membuyarkan lamunanku. "_Linggongzi_, selamat tinggal. Kapan-kapan tentu kita akan bertemu lagi."

Aku mengangguk. "Selamat tinggal, Zhi Ming!" Dengan begitu, _Si Xiang_ itu pergi dalam cahaya berwarna kehitaman.

"Aku juga harus pergi. Selamat tinggal, _linggongzi_." Sahut Meng Zhang pula. Kali ini, sebelum aku sempat membalas, dia sudah pergi juga dalam cahaya kebiruan. Cepat sekali... Kelihatannya dia memang orang yang mudah sekali bosan, bukan?

"_Linggongzi_..." Kali ini Ling Guang yang berbicara. "Aku sedih sekali karena hanya bisa bertemu sesingkat ini... Kuharap kita akan bertemu lagi. Jaga dirimu baik-baik, ya? Kalau sampai ada apa-apa denganmu bagaimana?" Ucapnya dengan nada prihatin.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tenang saja, Ling Guang. Kau juga jagalah dirimu baik-baik..." Kataku. "Selamat tinggal!" Dengan begitu, Ling Guang pun pergi sehingga yang tersisa di tempat ini hanya tinggal aku dan Jian Bing saja.

"Yahhh... karena semuanya sudah pergi, aku juga akan..."

"Eh, tunggu! Khusus kau, tidak boleh pergi dulu!" Aku memotong sembari menarik lengannya. "Ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kau lakukan!" Seruku. Jian Bing memandangiku dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap karena bingung.

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Apa maksud _linggongzi_?" Tanyanya dengan nada protes ditambah 'lho?' sebanyak tiga kali yang sangat tidak efektif tapi merupakan ciri khasnya. "Yang lain tidak, kenapa harus aku?"

"Masih belum jelas? Karena aku yakin hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukannya!" Jawabku dengan nada tidak sabaran.

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Memangnya apa itu yang hanya aku saja yang bisa melakukannya?" Tanya lagi.

Aku mendesah. "Makanya... lain kali dengarkan aku selesai bicara dulu, baru bertanya." Gumamku sedikit kesal. "Begini, Jian Bing. Aku punya dua orang teman di Shu, yang aku yakin kau sudah tahu siapa."

"Maksud _linggongzi_, si ahli strategi dan putri Shu itu, kan?" Tanyanya.

"Benar." Aku mengangguk. "Aku punya perasaan tidak enak bahwa malam ini sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka. Dan ternyata hal itu memang benarl. Tadi _Tai Yang_ pun mengatakan hal yang sama padaku." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Maka dari itu, Jian Bing... Karena aku tidak bisa bersama-sama mereka, pergilah kepada mereka dan jaga mereka, ya? Tidak peduli bagaimana pun caramu, aku ingin kau menemani mereka dan memastikan mereka baik-baik saja! Kau juga harus melaporkan bagaimana keadaan mereka padaku. Jelas?"

Jian Bing masih mengerjap-ngerjap, sepertinya tidak bisa sekaligus mencerna ucapanku... "Lho? Lho? Lho? Tapi kenapa aku, _linggongzi_? Bukannya aku tidak mau, sih... Tapi masalah seperti ini kan Zhi Ming pasti lebih hebat! Kalau melakukan perintah apapun, pasti sempurna dan berjalan dengan baik! Atau kalau tidak, kenapa bukan Meng Zhang saja? Dia kan memang pelindung Shu ini? Harusnya ini tugasnya, kan? Dan tugasku adalah melindungi Wu!"

"Memangnya kau mau melindungi Wu dari apa lagi? Di Wu sudah tidak ada perang. Tempat itu sudah damai." Jawabku sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Jian Bing, alasan aku minta tolong padamu dan percaya kalau hanya kau satu-satunya yang bisa melakukan ini, adalah sama dengan kenapa aku meminta tolong kau menjaga Meimei selama berpisah dengannya!"

_Si Xiang_ itu terdiam.

"Jian Bing, dari keempat _Si Xiang_ yang ada, hanya kaulah yang paling mengerti perasaanku pada orang-orang yang kusayangi! Bahkan, perasaanku pada mereka sampai juga padamu, sampai-sampai kau bisa melakukan pada mereka apapun yang akan kulakukan! Bukankah kau sendiri sudah tahu itu?" Tanyaku dengan nada yang bercampur antara marah, memaksa, dan memohon.

Wajah _Si Xiang_ itu perlahan-lahan berubah. Kepalanya menunduk dan ia kelihatan sangat merasa bersalah sekali. Tapi dia diam tanpa mengatakan apapun, jadi aku melanjutkn kata-kataku. "Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu... mereka adalah teman-temanku yang sangat penting dan berharga. Apa yang sudah terjadi pada mereka, itu semua karena mereka percaya bahwa aku Phoenix. Jian Bing, aku tidak mau membiarkan mereka sendirian... Karena itulah, aku mengirimmu supaya kau menjaga mereka. Aku... aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkan mereka..."

Sebelum aku selesai bicara, tahu-tahu Jian Bing sudah melemparkan kedua lengannya dan memelukku erat-erat! Eh...? Dan... bukan cuma itu. Aku mendengar suara sesenggukan Jian Bing. Jian Bing menangis?

"Jian... Bing...?"

"Iya... aku tahu, _linggongzi_! Kau pasti sayang sekali pada teman-temanmu itu, dan sangat takut kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa mereka..." Ucapnya dengan suara yang terputus-putus. "Sudah... sudah... jangan menangis lagi, ya? Aku akan menjaga mereka, kok... janji..."

A-APA? Siapa yang menangis? Tadi memang aku sempat menangis, tapi sekarang tidak lagi! Malah dia sendiri yang menangis, tapi menyuruhku berhenti menangis! Aissshhh... Jian Bing ini... "Iya... aku tidak menangis, kok. Kau juga, berhentilah menangis, ya?" Yahhh... rupanya memang benar. Jian Bing-lah yang paling bisa merasakan dan mengerti bagaimana perasaanku pada orang-orang yang kusayangi...

Sampai lama aku membiarkannya memelukku, barulah dia melepaskannya.

Yang dia lakukan adalah dengan segera menghapus airmatanya. "Adduuuhhh... gara-gara _linggongzi_, aku sampai menangis begini! Ini kan sangat tidak keren sekali!"

Aku jadi serba salah. Mau tertawa salah, mau menangis salah, mau mengomeli salah, mau minta maaf salah, mau marah apalagi! Kok bisa-bisanya ada seorang _Si Xiang_ seperti ini...

Baru sesudah menghapus sampai kering airmatanya, Jian Bing bertanya. "Kapan aku perlu datang pada mereka, _linggongzi_?"

"Tahun depan."

"Lho? Lho..."

Sebelum dia mengucapkan 'lho' untuk yang ketiga kalinya, cepat-cepat kusela. Ya Tian... _Si Xiang_ satu ini... Bikin gemas saja...! "Tentu saja sekarang! Detik ini juga! Kenapa sih kau selalu tanya dan mengatakan hal-hal yang sudah pasti? Itu sangat tidak efektif dan membuang waktu sekali! Tahu, tidak?" Jawabku panjang lebar dengan mengomel. Aku berhak, kan? Menghadapi _Si Xiang_ seperti Jian Bing bisa membuat siapapun kesal!

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa _linggongzi_ marah-marah? Kalau mengomel seperti itu, kau jadi kelihatan seperti Ling Guang!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa.

Dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi, aku langsung membungkuk dan memungut sebuah batu besar dari tanah, lalu memasang senyum mengancam. Nah... barulah Jian Bing mengerti maksudku. "Oh... oh... iya! Aku mengerti, _linggongzi_! Tidak perlu marah-marah begitu! Ahahaha..." Katanya sambil mengangkat tangan berusaha melindungi diri. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku pergi dulu ya, _linggongzi_?"

"Iya, pergilah!"

Dengan begitu, Jian Bing sendiri hilang dalam cahaya putih. Aku yakin, dia pasti akan pergi ke Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu sekarang.

Berada bersama-sama dengan para _Si Xiang_ yang aneh-aneh itu, memang bisa memperbaiki suasana hati, ya...

Ahhh... betapa melelahkannya hari ini. Lagipula, kurasa ini benar-benar sudah tengah malam. Kupandangi kota Jiang Yang di seberang Sungai Tuo, hanya dihubungkan dengan jembatan kayu yang sudah reot. Itupun masih sangat jauh dari sini. Mana mungkin aku sempat pulang? Untunglah hujan sudah reda sedari tadi.

Kurasa... aku memang harus tidur di luar...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Hujan sudah reda...

"J-jiang Wei..." Suara Yan Lu yang bergetar memanggilku. Aku menoleh. Betapa pilunya aku melihat keadaan Yan Lu seperti ini. "Apa kita... tidak bisa berhenti dulu...?"

Akhirnya, aku menuruti permintaannya. Kami berdua duduk di bawah sebuah pohon _Dao_ di kota Cheng Du ini. Ya, tempat yang bisa kami tuju hanyalah kota ini, sekedar untuk mencari penginapan, atau rumah penduduk, atau tempat apapun yang bersedia menerima kami semalam ini saja. Tapi... benar-benar susah. Bukan hanya karena sudah tengah malam dan semua orang tertidur, tetapi juga begitu melihat keadaan kami, orang-orang pasti akan langsung menutup pintu.

Tubuhku penuh luka dan berbalut darah. Mata Yan Lu tidak bisa melihat dan dibebat oleh kain. Pakaian kami compang-camping dan lusuh. Setidak-tidaknya, satu hal yang menguntungkan adalah dengan melihat keadaan kami seperti ini, tidak ada yang tahu siapa kami sebenarnya.

Apa semuanya bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi?

"Jiang Wei..." Panggil Yan Lu sekali lagi. Aku menoleh. "Tidak bisakah kita tidur di luar saja malam ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara lemah dan parau.

Aku menelan ludah. Tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Tentu Yan Lu yang baru saja menerima perlakukan seperti itu, kini merasa kelelahan dan tidak sanggup lagi kalau harus berjalan. Tapi... mau bagaimana? Luka-luka Yan Lu sendiri harus dirawat, bukan? Kalau cepat-cepat bertemu tabib, mungkin matanya bisa dirawat dan dia akan bisa melihat lagi.

Tapi... kalau mendengar permohonan dari Yan Lu seperti itu, siapa yang akan sanggup menyuruhnya bangkit berdiri dan berjalan lagi?

Benar-benar... aku sudah putus asa. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan. Belum pernah kurasakan hidupku sehancur ini. Tidak peduli bagaimana parahnya keadaanku, tapi belum pernah sekalipun aku dibuang dengan keadaan seperti ini, terluka sana-sini dan babak belur, berpakaian seperti gembel, berjalan terseok-seok menyusuri kota Cheng Du tanpa uang sekeping pun. Di tambah lagi, ada Yan Lu yang keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik dariku.

Ya Tian... apa tidak ada yang akan menolong kami? Apa tidak ada yang peduli pada kami? Semisalkan Lu Xun ada di sini, tentu saja semuanya akan jadi lebih baik, bukan?

Lu Xun... apa kau tahu keadaan kami sekarang?

Baru saja aku akan menoleh ke arah Yan Lu, tiba-tiba...

"Selamat malam, _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_!"

Eh?

Yan Lu dan aku, kami berdua seketika langsung awas mendengar suara tak dikenal tapi bersahabat tersebut. Saat aku menoleh...

... kelihatan olehku seorang anak laki-laki berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah kami! Hei, memangnya kecepatan lari seperti itu masuk akal, ya?

"Ah! Akhirnya aku menemukan seseorang di kota ini! Kukira semuanya sudah tidur!" Anak laki-laki itu, yang kelihatannya masih remaja kira-kira berumur lima belas tahun, tersenyum lebar memamerkan giginya. Kelihatannya benar-benar senang sekali!

Aku dan Yan Lu sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa...

"_Xiansheng_, bisakah _xiansheng_ menolongku? Hari ini aku pergi ke kota Cheng Du dari hutan, untuk menjual kayu bakar! Syukurlah semuanya sudah terjual! Sayangnya, aku kemalaman dan tidak sempat untuk kembali ke rumahku di luar kota! Apa mau ternyata di tempat ini semua orang sudah tidur!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, masih dengan suara riang gembira. Hmmm... dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak bermasalah... "_Xiansheng_, bisakah aku menginap di rumah _xiansheng_?"

Rumah...?

Memangnya bocah ini tidak bisa melihat ya kalau keadaan kami sama atau bahkan jauh lebih parah darinya?

"Lho...?" Bocah bermata abu-abu itu tiba-tiba menyeletuk. "_Guniang_, kenapa mata guniang dibalut seperti itu? Dan _xiansheng_... kenapa kok tubuh _xiansheng_ memar-memar begitu?"

Tentu saja aku panik! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menjawab kalau aku ini seorang ahli strategi dan Yan Lu adalah seorang putri Shu yang hari ini diusir dari istana, dan ditinggalkan dalam keadaan setengah mati begini? Kan tidak mungkin menjawab begitu pada orang asing? "Nggg... itu... kami..." Aku benar-benar panik! Ahhhh! "Kami berdua ini mestinya dalam perjalanan! Apa mau di tengah jalan kami diserang oleh bandit hutan yang merampas segala milik kami. Syukurlah sekarang kami sudah tiba di Cheng Du dengan masih bernyawa!"

Yan Lu langsung menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. Dia pasti mengira aku meracau dan sudah gila...

"Wahhh... keadaan _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ jauh lebih parah dariku!" Bocah itu menjawab lagi. Aku menoleh, dan barulah kali ini aku sadar bahwa warna rambut bocah ini aneh sekali... Warnanya putih, padahal dia sama sekali kelihatan belum tua... Aneh, ya? "Kalau begitu, aku akan membantu _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ mencari tempat untuk bermalam. Ayo!" Ucapnya dengan keprihatinan yang tulus.

Masih ling-lung dan tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, akhirnya aku cuma mengangguk mengiyakan. "Oh... nggg... tunggu sebenar." Mataku beralih pada Yan Lu. "Yan Lu, kau bisa berjalan?"

"B-bisa..." Ucap Yan Lu sambil berusaha bangkita berdiri. Sial... seandainya aku lebih kuat sedikit, tentu aku akan menggendong Yan Lu. Pada akhirnya, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah memapah Yan Lu.

"Kami siap... eh?"

Saat aku berbalik, tahu-tahu aku menemukan si bocah rambut putih itu menatap kami dengan tatapan sedih bukan main. Bibirnya melengkung ke bawah. Dan... meskipun dalam gelap aku tahu bahwa yang mengalir dari matanya itu adalah airmata. Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba dia menangis? Apakah karena kasihan melihat kami? Tapi... kami kan orang asing yang baru saja bertemu dengannya? Kenapa bisa...?

"Hei," Aku berjalan ke arahnya dan menepuk bahunya. "Kau kenapa?"

Bocah itu cuma menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil menghapus airmatanya. "Tidak! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Katanya dengan suara terisak-isak. Aneh juga anak ini... kenapa tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi tangisannya. "Aku hanya teringat sesuatu, _xiansheng_..."

"Apa itu?"

"_Xiansheng_, aku punya seorang teman yang sangaaaaaaaat baik sekali!" Bocah itu memulai penjelasannya. "Temanku itu sedang bersedih karena teman-teman yang disayanginya menderita. Kalau aku mengingat kesedihan temanku itu, aku jadi ingin menangis! Apalagi, aku sudah melihat penderitaan teman-temannya. Aku benar-benar sedih sekali...!" Sumpah, mendengar ceritanya itu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Kan tidak mungkin aku bilang 'sudahlah, jangan menangis'. Habis, tangisannya benar-benar bersungguh-sungguh!

Syukurlah, pada akhirnya dia sendiri yang berhenti menangis. "Aiya... maaf, _xiansheng_... aku tadi sedang meracau. Maaf membuat _xiansheng_ bingung..." Sesudah itu, dia berusaha tersenyum lagi. Aneh benar anak satu ini... "Ayo kita bergegas!"

Bocah itu menarik tanganku, kemudian menarikku untuk berjalan. Eh? Memangnya dia sudah tahu kita harus pergi kemana? Karena tidak tahu apa-apa, ya sudah sebaiknya aku mengikutinya saja. Anehnya, dalam benakku sama sekali tidak ada rasa curiga pada orang asing ini! Biasanya aku selalu mudah curiga pada seseorang, apalagi jika orang itu memiliki warna mata dan rambut yang aneh, punya sifat yang tidak jelas sekali, menolong tanpa disuruh, dan datangnya tengah malam pula!

"Hei," panggilku. "Aku belum tahu namamu. Namamu siapa?"

Baru sesudah itu dia berhenti mendadak. "Nggg... namaku, ya? Namaku..." Dia berbalik sambil tersenyum lebar dan menggaruk kepalanya. "Aduhhh... aku lupa... namaku siapa, ya?"

APAAAA? Bocah ini bahkan lupa namanya sendiri?

"Oh, ah... nggg... panggil saja aku Bing Bing!" Jawabnya dengan panik, ragu-ragu, dan sangat dipaksakan sekali! Kelihatannya dia menjawab asal-asalan. Apalagi dia ini laki-laki, kan? Kok namanya seperti nama perempuan begitu?

"Kau yakin itu namamu?" Tanyaku ragu-ragu.

"Tentu saja! Memangnya kenapa?" Balasnya.

"Terdengar seperti nama perempuan..."

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Itu memang namaku! Macam apa pula bisa jadi nama perempuan! Yang benar saja, _xiansheng_!" Jawabnya dengan sewot bukan main. Nggg... kenapa aku merasa familiar sekali dengan 'Lho? Lho? Lho?' itu, ya? Rasanya dulu sekali aku pernah bertemu dengan orang yang punya kebiasaan mengatakan 'Lho' tiga kali dengan sangat tidak efektif...

Ah, sudahlah. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja...

Akhirnya, kami melanjutkan perjalanan kami. Nah, anehnya bocah ini tidak menanyakan nama kami...

"Jiang Wei..." Panggil Yan Lu dengan suara berbisik. "Siapa bocah itu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu..." Jawabku juga dengan berbisik. "Tapi aku rasa... dia orang baik."

Yan Lu mengangguk. "Aku juga berpikir begitu..."

Tak lama kemudian, kami sampai di depan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Nggg... rumah ini kan kalau tidak salah rumah yang pernah bikin heboh gara-gara terbakar, bukan? Dan makin heboh karena ada seorang anak kecil yang tertinggal di dalam. Dan paling heboh adalah pada saat ada seseorang yang menghentikan api itu hanya dengan sekali perintah saja! Kesimpulannya, rumah ini adalah rumah kediaman keluarga Rong. Anak kecil yang tertinggal di dalam adalah Huiyue. Dan orang yang menghentikan api itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun.

Ya Tian! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa dengan rumah ini?

"Biar kuketuk pintunya..." Ucap Bing Bing sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan, entah kenapa.

"T-tunggu, Bing Bing...!" Tukasku sembari menghampirinya. "Aku... sebenarnya... ngg... sebenarnya aku kenal dengan penghuni rumah ini. Biar aku saja yang mengetuknya."

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, Bing Bing segera undur. "Baiklah! Silahkan, _xiansheng_!"

Tapi... meski memang aku kenal dengan Huiyue... aku tidak tahu apakah dia akan mengenaliku atau tidak! Maksudku, aku yang dilihat Huiyue kan adalah seorang ahli strategi? Dan lagi, apakah dia akan masih juga mengenaliku kalau keadaanku sudah seperti ini? Lebih parah lagi, bagaimana kalau ternyata yang membuka bukan Huiyue tapi kedua orang tuanya? Atau mungkin pembantunya? Celaka... bagaimana ini...?

"_Xiansheng_, kenapa lama sekali?" Tanya Bing Bing lagi dengan tidak sabaran.

"Sebentar! Aku butuh mengumpulkan nyali!" Balasku dengan nada kesal. Bagaimana sekarang...

Rupanya, Bing Bing yang ternyata sembrono sekali ini, dengan tidak sabaran langsung membuka pintu! Tanpa mengetuk pula! "_Xiansheng_ ini lama sekali! Ayo cepat!" Dan dengan begitu... terbukalah pintu rumah ini! CELAKAAAA! "Selamat malam! Apa ada orang di rumah?"

Hening...

Tapi, hening bukan berarti tidak ada orang. Dari sini, bersebrangan dengan taman tengah rumah yang disebut Sumur Udara(2), terdapat sebuah ruangan terbuka yang berisi meja dan kursi. Sebuah lilin menerangi meja tersebut sehingga membuat kami bisa melihat dengan jelas ada seseorang yang duduk di kursi tersebut. Sosok yang tidak terlihat jelas itu sedang menulis sesuatu...

"Oh, maaf," Orang itu segera berdiri dari kursinya. Ya Tian... itu Huiyue, kan? "Aku tidak tahu kalau ada orang di luar. Silahkan masuk!"

Akhirnya, kami bertiga berjalan ke taman tengah rumah tersebut. Dari Sumur Udara ini aku bisa melihat rumah yang cukup besar yang dihuni Huiyue. Sumur Udara ini dikelilingi oleh empat buah bangunan. Bagunan pintu masuk serta ruang tamu rumah ini berada di sebelah timur. Di sebelah utara sepertinya adalah dapur dan ruang makan, sementara sebelah selatan adalah sebuah perpustakaan kecil, ruang keluarga, serta kamar tidur. Di sebelah barat adalah bangunan dua tingkat, lantai satunya adalah tempat Huiyue bekerja tadi. Lantai duanya tentu digunakan sebagai kamar tidur utama.

Tapi, daripada terkesima melihat rumah ini, aku lebih terkesima lagi saat melihat Huiyue! Bukannya apa-apa, tapi si cebol autis yang sukanya dekat-dekat Lu Xun ini sekarang bukan si cebol lagi! Aku tidak percaya bahwa dua tahun tidak bertemu dengan Huiyue, sekarang dia sudah sebesar ini! Yahhh... memang benar sih dia masih belum sampai sebahuku. Tapi kalau hanya dalam waktu dua tahun, tubuhnya sudah bertambah tinggi sekitar tiga puluh sampai empat puluh sentimeter, bukankah itu luar biasa sekali? Lu Xun tentu akan shock sekaligus bangga melihat Huiyue!

"Silahkan duduk. Jarang sekali ada tamu yang datang tengah malam begini." Kata Huiyue dengan sopan. Ya Tian... bahkan sekarang dia sudah jadi sopan sekali! Sama sekali berbeda dengan bocah autis yang dulu! Dia mempersilahkan kami duduk di sebuah kursi batu yang melingkari meja batu di Sumur Udara tersebut. Benar-benar tingkah-laku yang sangat tidak Huiyue sekali! "Sebentar, biar kuambilkan teh dulu..." Dengan begitu, Huiyue masuk ke dapur.

Sementara aku masih terbingung-bingung, baik Yan Lu dan Bing Bing langsung menanyaiku macam-macam.

"Jiang Wei, itu siapa, ya? Suaranya terdengar seperti Huiyue, tapi itu tidak mungkin Huiyue!"

"Eh, _xiansheng_, itu teman _xiansheng_? Anak itu baik hati, ya?"

"Tapi... sepertinya dia tidak mengenali kita, Jiang Wei."

"Lho? Kenapa _xiansheng_ sedari tadi memandangi anak itu terus?"

ARRRGGGHHH! Bagaimana aku bisa tidak bingung? Huiyue! Huiyue bocah autis ingusan yang punya cita-cita jadi perancang bangunan, yang sukanya bertingkah aneh-aneh, dan manja bukan buatan, bagaimana bisa berubah jadi seperti ini? Jangan-jangan... ada orang jahat yang menculik Huiyue yang asli, dan kemudian menukarnya dengan orang lain!

Tuh, kan? Dia datang lagi, kali ini dengan poci berisi teh! Sementara aku masih mematung sangking bingung, Huiyue sudah terlebih dahulu menuangkan teh tersebut di cangkir kami masing-masing. Baru sesudah itu dia duduk.

Satu hal lagi... kenapa Huiyue tidak curiga dengan kami, ya?

"Hei, Huiyue!" Aku menepuk kepalanya, masih seperti dulu. "Kau masih ingat aku, tidak? Oh, dan kau benar Huiyue, kan? Jangan-jangan kau kakaknya!"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya kakak." Huiyue menjawab sebelum memandangiku lama sekali... dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap.

Sampai tiba-tiba saja matanya melotot.

"JIANG _GEGEEEEEE_!" Suaranya benar-benar menulikan seisi langit dan bumi! Kasihan sekali telinga kami bertiga. "Ya Tian... kukira siapa yang datang malam-malam begini! Ternyata Jiang _gege_! Waaaaa! Aku benar-benar kangen!" Serunya sembari melompat dan memelukku erat-erat. Nahhh... ternyata dia tidak banyak berubah juga, ya... Masih saja Huiyue yang dulu...

"Dan ini pasti Liu _jiejie_!" Serunya sebelum melompat dan memeluk Yan Lu! WAAAA! Apa dia tidak bisa melihat kalau Yan Lu sedang terluka? "LIU _JIEJIEEEE_! Aku benar-benar kangen! Syukurlah Liu _jiejie_ berkunjung kemari!"

"I-iya, Huiyue... Ahahaha..." Yan Lu tertawa kecil sambil mengusap-usap kepala Huiyue.

Ada-ada saja...

"Hai, Huiyue! Lama tidak bertemu!" Entah sok tahu atau tidak, tiba-tiba saja Bing Bing ikut menyeloteh! Hei! Dia kan orang asing di sini? "Kau masih ingat aku, kan?"

Seperti yang kuduga, tentu saja Huiyue cuma memandang dengan diam...

"Nggg... siapa, ya?"

Sebagai teman dan tamu yang baik, aku langsung berusaha memperkenalkan keduanya. "Ehm... Huiyue, kenalkan ini..."

"OH AKU INGAT!" Seru Huiyue tiba-tiba! "Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ sudah lupa, ya? Dia ini kan teman Lu _gege_ dari Wu yang larinya cepat sekali dan suka bilang 'Lho? Lho? Lho?' Kalau tidak salah namanya..."

"WAAAA! Salah! Salah! Bukan, kok! Hahahaha!" Tiba-tiba saja Bing Bing melompat dan membekap mulut Huiyue. "Tidak! Tidak! Kita tidak pernah bertemu, kok! Tadi aku cuma bercanda saja! Tak disangka-sangka ternyata kau memang ingat! Sudah! Sudah! Jangan mengatakan apa-apa ya, Huiyue?"

Aku dan Yan Lu jadi bingung bukan buatan. "Tunggu... tadi kau tanya apa Huiyue masih ingat padamu. Lalu kau bilang kalian tidak pernah ketemu. Dan sekarang kau bilang Huiyue ingat dan supaya dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sebenarnya kalian ini pernah bertemu atau tidak, sih?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. Menghadapi dua orang ini seperti menghadapi orang gila saja...

"Oh! Salah! Salah! Aku salah bicara! Hahaha!" Bing Bing tertawa lagi dan baru akhirnya melepaskan Huiyue. "Huiyue, tadi aku cuma bercanda saja, kok! Kita tidak pernah bertemu! Sungguh! Demi langit dan bumi!"

Huiyue cuma mangut-mangut. "Oh... begitu, ya? Berarti memang cuma perasaanku saja..." Gumamnya sambil mengurut dagu. Gaya berpikirnya seperti orang tua saja...

Akhirnya, sesudah keributan mendadak itu, kami tenang kembali. Aku memperkenalkan Bing Bing pada Huiyue, begitu pula sebaliknya. Hmmm... Sebenarnya itu tidak perlu terlalu dibutuhkan, sih... Toh belum apa-apa mereka sudah kelihatan saling akrab satu sama lain. Hahaha...

"Ya Tian... Jiang _gege_! Liu _jiejie_! Aku baru sadar sesuatu!" Seru Huiyue tiba-tiba. "Kenapa Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ bisa kemari malam-malam? Dan... kenapa Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ terluka begitu? Mata Liu _jiejie_ kenapa?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "Ceritanya panjang sekali, Huiyue..." Jawabku. "Bagaimana kalau kuceritakan saja besok pagi? Dan kalau boleh, apakah kami bisa bermalam di sini?"

Meski masih penasaran, tapi rupanya Huiyue bisa juga diberi pengertian. Akhirnya dia mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Kamar tamu masih kosong. Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ bisa tidur di sana. Dan..." Huiyue menoleh ke arah Bing Bing dengan senyum lebar. "... kau bisa tidur di kamarku, _yeye_!"

A-apa? _Yeye_? Ahahaha! Tapi memang rambut putih Bing Bing seperti kakek-kakek, sih!

"Enak saja panggil '_yeye_' sembarangan! Panggil aku '_gege_'!"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku kan harus menghormati orang yang lebih tua! Apalagi jika rambutnya sudah putih semua!"

"Sembarangan! Memang benar rambutku putih, tapi bukan berarti aku kakek-kakek!"

Aku dan Yan Lu sama-sama tertawa melihat tingkah kedua orang itu, yang sekarang sedang ribut sendiri. Ahahaha!

Untung saja sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja... Mataku kembali menoleh ke kedua bocah itu. Bing Bing tengah menjewer kuping Huiyue keras-keras, sementara Huiyue yang tidak mau kalah menggigit lengan Bing Bing.

Hmmm... Bing Bing... siapa bocah itu, ya? Benar-benar kemunculannya yang aneh seperti pertolongan dari langit saja...

* * *

><p>(1) <em>Sabina Saltuaria<em> (滇藏方枝柏Diān Cánɡ Fānɡ Zhī Bǎi). Pohon ini saya temukan pas jalan2 ke China... XDDD pohonnya bagus. Ntar suatu saat kalo sempat saya uploadin fotonya ke sodara... Dan mengenai Yellow Turban pake tongkat dari kayu ini... itu bohong doank, kok~ XDDDD cuma di cerita ini aja...

(2) Ini saya belajar di salah satu mata kuliah saya, Arsitektur Tionghoa. Jadi, rumah orang China (pada umumnya orang2 kalangan atas) itu bentuknya persegi dengan taman di tengahnya. Nah, bagian tengah taman ini disebut Sumur Udara. Sumur Udara ini dikelilingi dengan bangunan2 kecil di 4 sisinya.

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap!

Minggu depan kuliah dimulai... T-T wish me luck...


	24. Peaceful Healer

Wewww... ternyata saya hari ini updatenya agak malem, sodara~ Maap, ya... .

Anyway, saya ucapkan selamat bagi anda-anda yang udah sukses menempuh ospek di kampus baru anda~~~ sekaligus selamat berjuang bagi yang masih ospek~~~ _I know what feeling, bro_...

Oh iya... saya lupa ngasih tau... '_Ye ye'_ itu panggilan untuk 'kakek'. Sementara '_qianbei_' itu panggilan untuk orang tua.

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>Apakah kau begitu menyukai tempat ini?<br>Tapi... kenapa?_

_Tidak ada satupun tabib yang bisa memberikan kesehatan sekaligus kebahagiaan,  
>pada mereka yang mencintai penyakitnya.<em>

_Kegelapan tidak akan pernah mengenal siapa mereka.  
>Tetapi cahaya tahu, dan itulah penderitaannya...<em>

Langit malam hari itu benar-benar bersih, tidak ada satupun awan yang menggantung di langit. Bintang-bintang berkelip dengan indahnya, seolah-olah berebutan menjadi yang paling terang di antara yang lainnya. Cahaya bulan keperakan musim gugur begitu terang, menyinari padang rumput itu. Cahaya bulan yang sama juga memantul di permukaan Sungai Tuo. Ya, keindahan malam seperti ini hanya dapat dilihat di padang rumput tak bernama itu, padang rumput yang terletak di sebelah timur Sungai Tuo, bersebrangan dengan kota Jian Yang. Sebuah jembatan yang terbuat dari batu putih menghubungkan dataran padang rumput tersebut dengan kota Jian Yang di sebelah baratnya.

Di tengah padang rumput yang begitu datar, dua buah rumah berdiri terlihat sangat kontras dengan keadaan sekelilingnya. Tepatnya, salah satu dari rumah tersebut adalah sebuah kandang. Rumah itu sama reotnya dengan kandang di sebelahnya.

Perlahan, cahaya bulan makin meremang, sesaat lagi akan digantikan oleh cahaya mentari pagi.

Subuh itu kira-kira jam tiga, seorang peternak kuda keluar dari rumah reot tersebut. Orang itu sudah sangat tua, tubuhnya jangkung tetapi kurus kering. Ia berjalan dengan terpincang-pincang, hendak pergi ke kandang kudanya yang bersebelahan dengan Sungai Tuo. Ia hendak mengeluarkan kuda-kuda ternakannya, kemudian membawa mereka ke sungai untuk minum.

Namun dari jauh, ia melihat sesuatu yang tidak lazim di depan pintu kandangnya.

Dari jauh, mata rabunnya hanya melihat sebuah buntalan sampah. Tetapi, siapakah yang akan membuang sampah di depan kandang kudanya? Bukankah ia hidup seorang diri di tengah padang rumput ini? Penuh penasaran, ia mendekat lagi. Makin dekat, yang dilihatnya hanyalah kain usang yang sebaiknya dibuang saja. Si peternak mengomel dalam ini. Ini berarti akan menambah pekerjaannya.

Namun ketika ia hanya terpisah beberapa langkah saja, tampaklah bahwa di depannya bukanlah buntalan sampah, atau kain usang. Yang berada di depan pintu kandang kudanya adalah seorang anak manusia.

Jelas sekali bahwa laki-laki berambut coklat itu sedang tertidur. Ia tidur layaknya anak kecil, tidur di satu sisi dengan tangan di depan dadanya. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti sedang menahan udara dingin. Pakaiannya yang begitu sederhana, hanya pakaian Gaibang, tentu saja tidak cukup untuk melawan dinginnya udara. Meski demikian, wajahnya tersenyum penuh kedamaian, seolah ia sedang tertidur dalam pelukan orangtuanya. Angin malam musim gugur yang dingin jelas-jelas gagal membuatnya terganggu.

Perhatian peternak itu tertuju pada punggung laki-laki itu. Bagian belakang bajunya terbuka sedikit, menampakkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti garis merah. Luka goresan dalam yang telah mengering. Penasaran, peternak tua itu berjongkok dan perlahan menarik baju si orang asing, menyingkapkan luka seperti apa yang mencoreng punggungnya.

Betapa terkejutnya si peternak. Di punggungnya terdapat begitu banyak corengan dalam yang memang ditorehkan secara sengaja. Dan corengan-corengan itu membentuk sebuah huruf. Huruf _li_ dari kata _nu li_-budak.

Laki-laki muda ini adalah seorang budak. Lebih buruk lagi, seorang budak yang melarikan diri!

Hanya ada satu hal yang perlu dilakukan si peternak terhadap budak ini. _Usir dia!_

Peternak tua itu menepuk bahunya, agak terlalu keras kalau hanya untuk membangunkannya. "Hei, anak muda! Cepat bangun!" Perintahnya dengan suara serak yang kasar. Tidak ada yang bisa menyalahkannya. Lagipula, dia bukanlah orang berpendidikan yang tahu bagaimana harus berhadapan dengan orang. Tapi baginya, tak masalah semua hal itu. Toh yang ada di depannya hanyalah seorang budak saja.

Dalam sekejap mimpi laki-laki asing itu berakhir. Sepasang kelopak matanya terbuka perlahan, dan dengan segera menemukan siapa orang yang telah membangunkannya.

Sementara si peternak tua, untuk sesaat tidak dapat mengalihkan pandangannya dari laki-laki itu. Ya, mungkin ia memang lebih rupawan daripada kebanyak orang. Namun tidak ada satupun yang benar-benar istimewa. Hanya seorang anak laki-laki biasa. Bibirnya tidak begitu merah, tetapi juga tidak pucat. Kulitnya tidak terlalu putih bersih seperti kebanyakan bangsawan dan aristokrat, tetapi juga tidak terlalu gelap. Bukan wajah yang indah, tetapi ada suatu yang tersembunyi di baliknya, yang membuat tak seorangpun dapat dengan mudah mengalihkan pandangannya.

Apakah sepasang matanya yang bertanggung jawab atas hal itu? Sepasang kolam emas itu begitu bulat dan lebar. Begitu bening dan jernihnya kedua mata emas itu, sampai-sampai dapat memantulkan cahaya bulan lebih indah daripada Sungai Tuo. Begitu penuh dengan cahaya kehidupan. Jika ada satu hal yang paling hidup yang pernah dilihat si peternak sesudah usianya yang begitu lanjut, itu adalah sepasang mata emas itu.

"Ah, _qianbei_, maafkan aku..." Peternak itu tersentak kaget saat si orang asing bersoja. Tangan kirinya di atas kepalan tangan kanannya. "Aku benar-benar kelelahan, hingga akhirnya tertidur di sini. Apakah tempat ini milik _qianbei_? Jika iya, bolehkah aku bermalam di tempat ini, hanya sekedar untuk memulihkan kekuatan saja?"

Si peternak masih juga tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Tutur katanya yang begitu halus dan sopan, serta tindak-tanduknya... Siapakah laki-laki ini sebenarnya? Yang dengan pakaian Gaibang bermalam di depan kandangnya seperti orang tuna wisma? Dalam imajinasi peternak itu, di depannya adalah seorang bangsawan... seorang yang sehari-hari tinggal di istana. Atau bahkan mungkin... seorang pangeran? Seorang kaisar tanpa kereta kuda dan pengawal? Dan bagaimana dengan mata emas itu? Mungkinkah laki-laki ini adalah...

_Tidak. Tidak mungkin._ Katanya pada diri sendiri. Jelas-jelas di punggung si laki-laki asing terdapat tanda yang begitu rendah dan memalukan. Apalagi, dia berbicara dengan logat Timur yang sangat kental! Tidak bisa tidak, ia yakin bahwa orang asing ini hanyalah seorang budak dari Wu, yang entah bagaimana dibeli oleh orang Shu, dan kini berusaha untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya.

Namun si peternak punya pemikiran lain.

Lihatlah kedua pasang matanya, wajahnya, figurnya, tindak tanduk dan tutur katanya. Sungguh sayang jika ia mengusir budak ini. Jika ia menahannya untuk sementara, kemudian berhasil menjualnya, bukankah ia akan mendapatkan untung yang lebih besar?

Maka dari itu, si peternak berdiri, kemudian berkata pada laki-laki muda itu. "Hei, anak muda. Mari ikut aku ke rumahku." Tukasnya dengan ketus.

Si orang asing berdiri dan mengikuti peternak tua. Namun tentunya ia tidak lupa mengucapkan terima kasih dengan tulus. Keduanya berjalan ke rumah reot yang terpisah agak jauh dengan kandang kuda itu. Tentunya, gaya berjalan peternak tua itu tidak luput dari mata si orang asing. Ia mendekat, kemudian dengan ramah menawarkan bantuannya. "_Qianbei_, apakah _qianbei_ butuh bantuan?"

Si peternak tua berhenti, memandangnya dari atas sampai ke bawah. Baiklah, dia memang hanya seorang peternak rendah. Namun ia tidak sudi jika budak dari Wu ini membantu memapahnya. "Berikan aku tongkat kayumu itu saja!" Seru si peternak.

Di tangan si orang asing terdapat sepasang tongkat kayu. Sesuai permintaan peternak, ia memberikan salah satunya padanya. Tanpa ucapan terima kasih si peternak mengambilnya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk berjalan. Keduanya kembali meneruskan perjalanan dalam keheningan.

"_Qianbei_," Sekali lagi suara anak laki-laki itu memecah keheningan. Bukan sesuatu yang mengganggu, toh suaranya begitu lembut seperti denting lonceng angin. "Mengapa kaki _qianbei_ bisa hancur seperti itu? Apa ada sesuatu menimpa _qianbei_ di masa lalu?" Tanyanya. Itu bukan nada mengejek. Itu kerpihatinan yang tulus dan entah sudah berapa tahun si peternak tidak ditanyai demikian. "Tentu sulit bagi _qianbei_ untuk beternak kuda dengan keadaan seperti ini..."

Peternak tua itu menghela nafas panjang. "Ya, tentu lebih mudah menggunakan dua kaki." Katanya sebelum menuturkan masa lalunya. "Dulu sekali aku pernah menunggang seekor kuda. Sungguh sial kuda itu binal luar biasa. Aku jatuh dan kakiku terinjak oleh kuda tersebut. Inilah yang tersisa sesudah kejadian itu. Kau mau bertanya apa lagi sekarang?"

Jika bukan karena pertanyaan terakhir si peternak yang begitu kasar dan ketus, tentu suara orang asing itu akan terus menemani perjalan mereka yang penuh keheningan. Namun mengetahui bahwa ia tidak diizinkan untuk bicara lagi, laki-laki asing itu hanya menunduk dan menjawab pendek, namun dengan suara yang tetap sopan. "Tidak, _qianbei_..."

Sesudah perjalanan yang penuh kesunyian, seolah sepanjang masa telah berlalu, keduanya sampai di rumah reot itu. Hanya rumah biasa dari kayu yang kotor. Kalau semisalkan tamunya memang benar adalah seorang bangsawan, atau pangeran, atau kaisar, tentu ia akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajaknya masuk. Namun ini hanya budak yang menumpang di rumahnya. Sudah baik jika orang rendahan dari Wu ini diizinkan masuk.

Peternak tua itu duduk di sebuah kursi kayu, sebelum menoleh ke arah tamunya. "Hei, kau. Ambilkan poci teh yang ada di sana!" Perintahnya.

Dengan patuh laki-laki muda itu menurut. Ia mengambil poci teh di sebuah meja tua, bahkan beserta cangkirnya pula. Dibawakannya semua benda itu, sebelum kemudian menuangkan teh di cangkir si peternak tua.

"Ini, _qianbei_..."

Tanpa mengucapkan terima kasih, peternak itu mengambil cangkir dari tangannya kemudian meminumnya. Sementara tadi si tamu asing menuangkan teh, ia memandanginya terus menerus. Entah laki-laki ini adalah seorang bangsawan yang memang terbiasa hidup dengan berbagai tata cara kesopansantunan, atau seorang budak yang luar biasa terlatih.

"_Qianbei_," Sekali lagi laki-laki muda itu memanggil. "Tempat ini kotor. Bolehkah aku membersihkannya?"

"Baru saja aku akan menyuruhmu."

Jadi, tanpa banyak berbicara lagi, si tamu mengambil sehelai kain dan baskom berisi air, kemudian mulai membersihkan lantai rumah tersebut. Tempat itu kecil, hanya sebuah rumah dengan sebuah ruangan dimana kasur, dapur, meja kursi, bahkan sampah diletakkan bercampur satu dengan yang lain. Pekerjaan itu selesai dalam waktu yang cukup lama, terutama karena laki-laki muda itu terlihat tekun dan bersungguh-sungguh dalam pekerjaannya. Dalam sekejap, ruangan yang tadi berdebu dan kotor kini menjadi jauh lebih rapi. Sampah-sampah telah dibuang di halaman belakang.

Laki-laki berambut coklat itu tidak sadar sedari tadi si peternak mengamatinya.

Sesudah pekerjaannya selesai, ia duduk di atas lantai, kemudian mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dengan bersandar pada sebuah tembok. Peternak tua itu mengamatinya duduk memeluk lutut, dengan sepasang mata emasnya hanya setengah terbuka sekarang. Memang benar, tadi anak laki-laki itu memintanya diizinkan tidur. Namun sesampainya di rumahnya, ia sama sekali belum menutup matanya barang semenitpun.

"Hei, anak muda." Panggil si peternak. Dengan cepat laki-laki itu mengangkat wajahnya. Mata emas terbuka penuh. "Jadi kau sering membersihkan ruangan seperti ini, ya? Kerja bagus..."

Itu bukan pujian. Itu ejekan.

Laki-laki itu membalas dengan sebuah anggukan. "Aku sering membersihkan ruangan-ruangan seperti ini..." Jawabnya. "Ruangan hati orang..."

Mendengar jawaban seperti ini, siapa yang tidak akan mengerutkan dahi dengan seribu satu pertanyaan di benaknya? Apalagi ini hanyalah seorang peternak tua tidak terpelajar. Dan yang terpenting dan di atas segalanya, ini hanyalah seorang budak rendah yang mengucapkannya! Sangking heran dan terkejutnya, si peternak sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

Apakah peternak itu sama sekali tidak bisa menebak, bahwa yang dimaksud sang laki-laki bermata emas adalah bahwa ia ingin membersihkan tidak hanya ruang-ruang di rumahnya, tetapi jg ruang-ruang hatinya?

Kali ini si mata emas berdiri, kemudian berjalan mendekati peternak timpang. "_Qianbei_, apakah qianbei ingin kaki _qianbei_ sembuh?"

Kini kekagetannya menjadi tiga kali lipat dibandingkan semua. Siapa pemuda asing dengan tanda budak di punggungnya ini, yang menanyakan apakah ia ingin kakinya sembuh atau tidak. Permasalahannya bukanlah pada pertanyaan itu, tetapi nada yang digunakan si orang asing seolah ia sanggup menyembuhkannya. Memangnya siapa dia ini?

Peternak tua itu tertawa mengejek. "Hah? Apa maksudmu? Hei, dengar anak muda, kau tidak punya perban atau obat. Bahkan sekeping uangpun kau tidak punya! Lantas kau mau berbuat apa? Bagaimana caramu menyembuhkanku?" Pertanyaan itu merupakan campuran dari ejekan, tantangan, dan ketidakpercayaan. Dalam pikirannya, tentulah anak laki-laki ini sudah gila.

Namun orang asing itu tidak juga mengatakan apapun.

"Atau jangan-jangan, kau ingin melakukan sulapan? Itukah alasannya kau membawa tongkat kayu? Hahaha! Hebat juga! Aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau menggerakkan tongkat sihirmu untuk menyembuhkanku!" Lanjutnya itu, masih juga dengan tertawa mengejek.

Barulah sesudah tawa si peternak mati, laki-laki berambut coklat itu menjawab. "Aku akan menggunakan kekuatanku, _qianbei_..." Jawabnya pelan dan lembut, tetapi pada saat yang sama dengan penuh wibawa dan ketegasan yang tidak main-main. "Kekuatan menyembuhkan..."

Detik itulah, seolah jantung si peternak berhenti berdetak.

Kekuatan menyembuhkan? Mana ada kekuatan seperti itu di dunia ini? Yah, hanya satu yang memilikinya. Dia yang dikatakan dalam ramalan leluhur di masa lalu. Dia yang memancarkan kedamaian seperti cahaya matahari dan yang menyembuhkan dengan sepasang sayapnya.

"M-mustahil...!" Kini si peternak timpang itu berjuang mati-matian untuk berdiri dari kursinya. Tangannya menuding laki-laki muda di depannya. "K-kekuatan menyembuhkan? Jangan katakan bahwa kau... kau adalah...!"

Tanpa menunggu peternak itu menyelesaikan ucapannya, lelaki asing itu mengangguk. "Benar, _qianbei_. Akulah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu."

Si peternak lebih dari sekedar shock ketika mendengar hal ini. Pantaslah! Pantaslah mata anak ini berwarna emas, begitu indah dan bercahaya seperti matahari! Dan kelembutan yang ada pada dirinya, bukankah sama seperti Phoenix? Yang gerakannya begitu lembut dan tidak akan menghancurkan apapun?

Namun tetap saja, bagaimana ia bisa mempercayai hal ini dengan begitu mudahnya? Mana mungkin Phoenix, yang kedudukan dan kepentingannya satu tingkat di atas kaisar manapun, bahkan di atas China ini, dan bahkan di atas segalanya, sekarang berdiri di gubuk reotnya dan menawarkan untuk menyembuhkan kakinya? Lebih-lebih lagi, mengapa Phoenix itu ada di sini dengan pakaian Gaibang? Dan tanda seperti itu di punggungnya? Bukankah ia harus berada di istana, dengan pengawal di sisi kanan dan kirinya?

Bagaimana bisa mengharapkannya untuk mempercayai Phoenix seperti ini? Phoenix yang begitu rendah, tidak memiliki apapun selain baju yang melekat pada tubuhnya dan sepasang tongkat kayu di tangannya?

"Kau...? Phoenix? Hahaha!" Sekali lagi peternak tua itu tertawa, lebih keras dari sebelumnya. Kali ini bukan hanya tawa yang mengejek, tetapi tawa mengasihani. Entah mengasihani dirinya sendiri yang cacat, atau mengasihani laki-laki yang dikiranya sudah gila ini. "Hei, anak muda! Rupanya kau bukan hanya sekedar budak rendahan! Kau juga orang sinting! Kau mengaku seorang Phoenix dan berkata akan menyembuhkan kakiku?"

Mata laki-laki muda itu, kolam emas yang jernih dan bening, kini penuh dengan kesedihan. Sedikitpun ia tidak marah karena ejekan si peternak. Hanya kesedihan yang ada di sana. "... _Qianbei_ tidak percaya?"

"Percaya? Bahkan orang paling bodoh pun tidak akan percaya!" Balas peternak timpang itu. Tawanya kini hilang, digantikan dengan geraman kemarahan. Laki-laki yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini bukan hanya mengaku-ngaku sebagai Phoenix. Tentulah sekarang ia berkata begitu, adalah untuk mengejek kecacatannya, bukan? "Baiklah, kau tahu kakiku tidak mungkin sembuh. Sekarang kau mau mencoba menghiburku dengan mengatakan kau adalah Phoenix yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan? Begitu katamu?"

Orang asing itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dengan sepenuh hati ia menjawab orang yang meragukannya. "_Qianbei_, percayalah! Akulah Phoenix itu! Izinkanlah aku menyembuhkan _qianbei_...!"

"Kau tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya memiliki kaki cacat. Dan sekarang kau mencoba menghiburku? Hmph! Kau kedengaran seperti mengejek saja!" Sergah peternak tua itu dengan kasar. Tangannya yang mengepal mulai bergetar hebat karena amarah. Ini sudah keterlaluan! Melewati batas kesabarannya! Siapa budak rendahan ini, yang begitu kurang ajarnya mengakui dirinya sebagai Phoenix? Tidakkah ini telah sungguh merendahkan? Harapan yang dinanti-nantikan sepanjang abad turun begitu rendah hanya menjadi seorang laki-laki miskin seperti ini?

Orang asing dari Wu itu sendiri sadar akan keraguan si peternak. Sekali lagi, dengan harapan terakhir yang begitu sia-sia, ia mengucapkan kebenaran itu. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Tidak, _qianbei_... Aku bersungguh-sungguh! Aku akan menyembuhkan _qianbei_ asal _qianbei_ percaya bahwa aku adalah Phoenix itu, yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan kaki _qianbei_...!"

Namun sebelum laki-laki itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya, kesabaran si peternak telah mencapai puncaknya. Peternak timpang itu menerjangnya dengan cepat, kemudian melayangkan tangannya hingga mengenai pipinya. Tamparan itu begitu keras, nyaris membuatnya roboh. Namun suara peternak itu lebih keras lagi. "Dengar, anak muda! Aku lebih butuh kau sebagai budak, bukan sebagai Phoenix! Jika kau tetap berkata kau adalah Phoenix, lebih baik pergi dari sini!"

Laki-laki bermata emas itu, sang Phoenix, tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Si peternak telah memberikan jawabannya, memilih kecacatannya ketimbang kesembuhan.

Tak disangka-sangka, kesakitan yang begitu luar biasa menyerang kaki hancur peternak itu. Kesakitan itu menjalar ke seluruh bagian dari tubuhnya, tentunya didapatkannya karena memaksakan diri untuk berdiri, bahkan berlari menerjang laki-laki asing itu. "AHHHH! Kakiku...! Ya Tian...!" Peternak itu mengerang, roboh dan kini mengeliat kesakitan di atas lantai.

Ia menunggu si mata emas untuk bergabung ikut merasakan kesakitannya. Namun ketika ia berusaha mengulurkan tangan untuk menggapai tamunya, ia hanya menemukan pintu rumahnya yang telah terbuka lebar.

Phoenix itu tidak ada dimanapun...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Akhirnya pagi tiba...

Sykurlah kami benar-benar beruntung bisa menemukan rumah Huiyue! Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa pagi ini kami masih berada di jalanan seperti seorang pengemis. Meskipun sekarang tubuhku masih sakit semua, tapi setidak-tidaknya kekuatanku sudah pulih kembali. Kuharap, hari ini kami tahu apa yang harus kami lakukan. Apalagi Yan Lu... Ya Tian... apa yang harus kulakukan terhadap kedua matanya, ya?

"Jiang Wei, kau sudah bangun?" Tanya Yan Lu yang sekarang duduk di sisi pembaringannya. Rambut Yan Lu yang biasanya panjang tergerai, sekarang tidak ada lagi...

Aku mengangguk. "I-iya..." Jawabku. "Yan Lu, kurasa kita tidak bisa selamanya menginap di rumah Huiyue terus. Pasti nanti akan membahayakan dia dan keluarganya. Bahkan mungkin bisa-bisa akan membahayakan kota ini juga..."

Yan Lu hanya bisa mendesah. "Aku mengerti..."

Sesudah itu, kami segera mandi dan berpakaian. Memang menjadi tidak mudah untuk Yan Lu, sih... Apalagi dengan kedua matanya itu sekarang.

Tapi... aneh juga. Meskipun mata Yan Lu sudah tidak bisa melihat, tapi dia masih bisa melakukan sesuatu dengan baik. Dan lebih hebatnya pula, Yan Lu sama sekali tidak merutuki nasibnya dan mengasihani diri. Gadis yang hebat sekali, ya? Benar-benar seorang putri kebanggan Shu. Aku merasa bersyukur sekali bisa bersama dengannya meski segala kemalangan ini menimpa kami berdua.

Baru saja kami akan keluar, tiba-tiba pintu kamar tamu ini diketuk. Dua orang bocah itu, Huiyue dan Bing Bing, masuk ke dalam kamar dengan wajah sumringah sekali!

"Selamat pagi Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_! Bagaimana? Apakah semalaman tidur kalian nyenyak?" Tanyanya sambil meletakkan sebuah nampan berisi makan pagi di atas meja. Bing Bing yang malah membawa dua nampan juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Tentu saja! Terima kasih banyak, Huiyue!" Jawab Yan Lu. "Maaf sudah merepotkan."

"Tidak masalah! Kalau aku bisa membantu Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ berdua, tentu suatu keuntungan untukku!" Ucapnya dengan senyum lebar. "Ini! Sarapan sudah siap! Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ silahkan makan! Aku dan _yeye_ sudah makan sebelumnya!"

"APA? Kau masih memanggilku '_yeye_'?"

Akhirnya, jadilah aku dan Yan Lu makan sambil terpingkal-pingkal melihat pertengkaran kedua bocah ini seperti kemarin. Kali ini malah lebih sengit! Mungkin karena hari masih pagi dan semangat mereka masih baru, akhirnya pertengkaran mereka makin seru saja. Yahhh... setidak-tidaknya ini jadi sebuah hiburan. Hahaha...

Sesudah menikmati makan pagi, kami berempat duduk melingkar di meja.

"Jadi..." Huiyue memulai. "Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Untuk sekilas aku memandang Yan Lu yang mengangguk sekali ke arahku. "Baiklah, akan kuceritakan. Tapi Bing Bing," Mataku menatap bocah berambut putih yang misterius itu. Dia membalas tatapan mataku dengan tatapan heran. "Kau sebaiknya menjaga rahasia kami dan tidak membocorkannya pada siapapun. Jelas? Kalau tidak mau, sebaiknya kau keluar dari sini dan kembali saja ke tempatmu." Ucapku dengan suara yang tegas dan tajam.

Bing Bing jadi kelihatan kaget, apalagi sesudah menerima tatapan curiga dari kami semua. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Kenapa semuanya mencurigaiku begini?" Tanyanya heran. "Tenang saja, lah! Aku tidak akan buka mulut, kok!" Ia berusaha meyakinkan.

Pada akhirnya, sesudah mengamat-amati keseriusannya beberapa saat aku baru mengatakan yang sebenarnya. "Baiklah, Bing Bing. Sebagai awalan, biar aku memperkenalkan diriku dulu. Namaku Jiang Wei dan aku sebenarnya adalah seorang ahli strategi Shu. Dan gadis ini sebenarnya adalah _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, putri tunggal Kaisar Liu Bei."

Sebenarnya aku mengharapkan respon Bing Bing adalah melotot kaget, kemudian sangking kagetnya sampai-sampai ber_kowtow_ berkali-kali karena bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sebenarnya adalah orang istana. Tapi... anehnya si Bing Bing terlihat biasa saja, menyilangkan lengan di dada, kemudian berkata. "Kenapa berhenti? Lanjutkan..."

Gantian aku yang melotot! "Kau... sama sekali tidak kaget?"

"Untuk apa kaget? Kau kan juga manusia?" Tanyanya dengan tegas meski bercampur dengan nada heran. "Kau manusia, aku manusia, kita semua manusia! Mau putri lah, mau ahli strategi lah, mau rakyat jelata lah, mau Gaibang lah, semuanya itu manusia yang sangat berharga! Masakan hanya karena seseorang lahir di istana, maka dia jadi lebih penting dan lebih berharga daripada yang lainnya? Dan juga kalau seorang lahir di tempat kumuh, apa berarti dia tidak berharga? Tidak, kan? Semuanya sama! Semuanya berharga dan penting! Tidak ada satupun yang lebih penting dari yang lainnya!"

Mendengar penuturan yang panjang dari Bing Bing, aku jadi terdiam. Kami semua terdiam.

Pemikirannya memang sangat berbeda dari pemikiran kebanyakan orang. Dan ini membuatku terhenyak. Tapi, mau tidak mau, aku harus mengatakan bahwa apa yang dikatakannya itu benar.

"Ehhh... nggg..." Sekarang, bocah berambut putih itu jadi serba salah sendiri melihat kami semua yang terdiam memandanginya. Dia kembali duduk ke kursinya. "Maaf... tadi aku kelepasan bicara. Ahahaha..." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala. "Ngomong-ngomong, sampai dimana tadi? Oh iya! Jadi kau adalah Jiang Wei, si ahli strategi Shu, dan ini Yan Lu, si putri Shu! Baiklah! Lalu, apa yang terjadi sebenernya?"

Aku benar-benar jadi bingung sekali dengan anak laki-laki satu ini! Kelihatannya dia sama sekali tidak ambil pusing untuk menyebut aku dan Yan Lu dengan hormat atau apapun. Nggg... tapi bukan aku ingin juga, sih.

Mulailah aku dan Yan Lu menceritakan segala yang terjadi, mulai dari kepulangan _Lao Zucong_ dari _Fenghuang Xian_-kota Fenghuang, kepulangan kami dari Wu, Zhou Ying yang akhirnya menjadi seorang putri Shu dan akan segera menikah dengan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang berkunjung ke Shu, Zhao Yun yang tertipu rencana busuk _Lao Zucong_, bagaimana kami membawa lari Lu Xun serta yang lainnya. Ini semua berakhir dengan kami berdua yang akhirnya terusir keluar dari istana.

Kupandangi Huiyue yang menunduk dalam-dalam. Meskipun aku tidak melihat wajahnya, aku tahu dia sedang menangis. Di atas permukaan meja, kulihat genangan air yang mengalir turun dari wajahnya.

"K-kenapa...? Memangnya apa salah Lu _gege_...?" Ucapnya dengan terisak-isak. "Lu _gege_ kan... orang yang baik sekali...? Kenapa..."

Sudah kuduga. Pasti akan seperti ini.

"Kenapa mereka bisa benci seperti itu pada Lu _gege_? Aku bingung! Lu _gege_ sampai nyaris dibunuh seperti itu, padahal dia itu kan Phoenix? Zhao _gege_, Sun _jiejie_, dan Zhou _jiejie_, semuanya juga menderita...! Ditambah lagi... sekarang Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ juga diusir sesudah disiksa begitu rupa oleh Ibusuri semuanya..." Ucap Huiyue. Suaranya terputus-putus dan tidak bisa terdengar jelas. Tapi aku tahu, Huiyue tentu sedih sekali. "Apalagi sekarang Liu _jiejie_ tidak bisa melihat seperti ini...! Kenapa bisa begini?"

Aku terdiam, Yan Lu juga. Kami berdua tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Bing Bing yang sedang menatap meja dengan tajam sekali, seolah-olah melalui meja itu dia bisa melihat semua peristiwa yang kuceritakan. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan campuran emosi yang begitu rumit, yang tidak dapat dijelaskan. Ada kemarahan, kebingungan dan kemarahan, kesedihan, semuanya bercampur jadi satu. Digigitnya bibirnya keras-keras, kelihatan benar dia sedang menahan diri dari mengatakan sesuatu. Yang pasti, dia juga menangis sama seperti Huiyue.

"Lu _gege_..." Isak Huiyue lagi.

Sesudah itu, keheningan yang sangat lama berlangsung.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah suara keras membuyarkan rantai pikiran kami semua.

"SUDAHLAH! Jangan menangis 'Lu _gege_', 'Lu _gege_' terus!" Tak disangka-sangka, suara itu keluar dari mulut Bing Bing. Kali ini dia benar-benar meledak-ledak! Kakinya sudah berdiri tegak, dengan satu tangan mengepal dan menggebrak meja. Huiyue yang melihat ini langsung terkesiap. "Dia itu Phoenix, kan? Asal tahu saja, ya! Seorang Phoenix sepertinya tidak perlu dikasihani sampai-sampai kau perlu menangis begitu! Kalau dia mau, dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri dan teman-temannya! Kalau hanya manusia-manusia seperti itu, cukup menggunakan kekuatannya saja bahkan seluruh Cheng Du ini bisa habis menjadi abu!"

Orang ini...!

Siapa dia sebenarnya? Dia belum pernah bertemu dengan Lu Xun, kan? Bagaimana bisa mengenalnya sedemikian dalam?

"Dengar ya, Huiyue! Jangan mengasihaninya sampai menangis-nangis seperti itu lagi! Yang harus dikasihani adalah manusia-manusia itu, orang-orang tidak tahu diri yang harusnya senang menyambut Phoenix, namun malam berusaha menyingkirkannya!" Ucapnya dengan nafas memburu, seketika membuat Huiyue langsung takut. "Justru Phoenix itu tidak melakukan apapun dan tidak membela dirinya sendiri, itu karena dia mengasihani orang-orang itu semua! Jelas?"

Huiyue dengan takut-takut mengangguk. "I-iya..."

"Bing Bing..." Dengan suara agak ragu, aku memanggilnya. "Lantas, kenapa kau sendiri... menangis?"

"Yang pasti aku menangis bukan gara-gara kasihan pada Phoenix itu!" Bentaknya padaku, masih belum duduk kembali ke kursinya. Di matanya yang berwarna abu-abu itu, aku melihat api kemarahan yang berkilat-kilat. "Aku benci sekali pada orang-orang itu! Benci sekali sampai mau mati rasanya! Tapi..." Dia memandang ke bawah, suaranya menjadi pelan. "... Phoenix itu pasti tidak membenci mereka, makanya dia tidak memusnahkan mereka langsung. Dan karena itulah... aku tidak bisa dan tidak boleh membenci mereka juga..."

Eh?

"Tapi kenapa?" Tanya Yan Lu tiba-tiba. "Kenapa kau tidak boleh dan tidak bisa membenci mereka?"

Seketika itu juga Bing Bing mati kata. "I-itu...!" Sambil mendengus kesal, dia duduk kembali di kursinya. "Ahhh... tidak apa-apa, kok. Bukan apa-apa. Tadi aku hanya meracau saja. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan lagi..."

Benarkah itu...?

Kenapa aku merasa... bahwa laki-laki misterius ini sebenarnya ada hubungannya dengan Lu Xun?

"Oh iya, Yan Lu." Kali ini Bing Bing membelokkan pembicaraan. Sekali lagi aku sadar dia memanggil Yan Lu langsung dengan nama, bukan dengan embel-embel '_gongzhu'_ seperti yang biasanya dilakukan rakyat jelata. "Kenapa kau tidak pergi ke tabib agar matamu disembuhkan?"

"Benar, Liu _jiejie_!" Sahut Huiyue. "Kalau mau, aku bisa mengantarkan tabib terbaik ke sini untuk memeriksa mata Liu _jiejie_!"

Yan Lu hanya menggeleng pelan. "Itu tidak mungkin. Kalau sampai ada orang yang tahu identitasku, pasti akan sangat berbahaya." Jawabnya. "Selain itu, mataku ini tidak mungkin bisa disembuhkan. Torehan pisau di bola mataku ini sangat dalam sekali. Yang bisa menyembuhkannya hanya keajaiban saja..."

"Yan Lu..." Gumamku perlahan sambil mengamit tangannya.

Meskipun pada awalnya kedua bocah di depanku ini terlihat murung, pada akhirnya ekspresi Bing Bing berubah perlahan. Senyuman yang tulus muncul di wajahnya. "Tenang saja, Yan Lu... Jangan khawatir." Katanya berusaha menenangkan. Dan aku rasa... dia berhasil. "Kalau nanti Phoenix itu bertemu lagi denganmu, dia tentu akan menyembuhkan matamu. Karena kau adalah temannya yang sangat berharga..."

Entah kenapa... rasanya seolah Lu Xun sendiri yang menjanjikan hal itu pada kami saat ini juga...

Yan Lu mengangguk perlahan. Bibirnya pun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Terima kasih, Bing Bing. Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa kau tahu begitu banyak tentang Lu Xun? Apa jangan-jangan kau pernah bertemu dengannya sebelumnya?"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum nakal. "Wah, aku tidak tahu, ya... Mungkin saja pernah. Kan Phoenix itu sukanya berkeliaran ke sana kemari dengan penampilan yang begitu biasa-biasa saja? Sampai-sampai sangking biasa-biasa saja, tidak ada yang sadar kalau dia Phoenix!" Jawabnya dengan suara yang riang gembira, seperti biasa. Tapi, satu hal yang pasti, meski semua yang dikatakannya itu benar, bisa-bisanya dia berkata seolah itu hanya bercanda saja! Ahhh... bocah satu ini begitu cepat berubah suasana hatinya, ya! "Oh iya, Huiyue! Ngomong-ngomong, kemarin kau kerja apa saja sampai tengah malam begitu? Hahaha! Kudengar kau mau jadi perancang bangunan, ya? Katanya perancang bangunan itu akan sering begadang, dan ternyata itu benar!"

"Iya! Aku memang ingin jadi pernacang bangunan!" Jawab Huiyue sambil mengangguk kuat-kuat. Sekarang tahu-tahu Huiyue juga sudah terlihat gembira! "Tapi yang kulakukan kemarin adalah menulis ulang catatan perjalanku bersama Lu _gege_ dan kawan-kawan semua, termasuk Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ di sini! Lihat, sekarang kubawa lagi catatan ini untuk menulis semua yang sudah diceritakan Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_!" Kemudian barulah Huiyue mengisahkan seluruh perjalanan panjang kami dua tahun lalu dari Cheng Du ke Jian Ye, termasuk bagaimana kami melawan Yaoguai-yaoguai. Rupanya dia masih ingat dengan cukup mendetail!

"Wah! Catatan perjalanan! Kelihatannya benar-benar menarik!" Seru Bing Bing dengan mata berbinar-binar. "Biar kulihat!"

"WAAAAAAA! Jangan! Jangan dilihat, Bing Bing!" Hal yang kutakutkan terjadi! Kan bisa gawat kalau sampai hal-hal memalukan yang kami lakukan diketahui oleh orang asing? Apalagi siapa yang akan tahu apa saja yang ditulis oleh bocah seautis Huiyue? Yang benar saja! "Buku catatan perjalan itu pasti belum selesai ditulis! Ya kan, Huiyue?"

"Iya! Buku ini masih belum selesai kuperbaiki! Nanti kalau sudah selesai, _yeye_ akan menjadi orang pertama yang membacanya!" Sahut Huiyue lagi.

"Baiklah! Aku tunggu janjimu! Tapi jangan panggil aku '_yeye_', dong!"

Ahahaha... Perdebatan ini... benar-benar lagi lama...

"Oh iya..." Dengan suara pelan, tiba-tiba Yan Lu menyahut. Dua bocah itu langsung terdiam. "Kurasa, kami harus segera keluar dari rumah ini, Huiyue. Kami kan hanya berjanji akan bermalam sehari saja di rumahmu..."

"Haaaah?" Muka Huiyue menjadi lesu seketika. "Tapi aku tidak mengusir Liu _jiejie_, kok! Dan lagi, aku justru makin senang kalau Liu _jiejie_ dan Jiang _gege_ tinggal di sini! Kalau aku bilang pada _niang_ dan _die_, mereka juga pasti akan senang menerima _jiejie_ dan _gege_ berdua!"

"Justru kau jangan mengatakan pada orangtuamu, Huiyue! Nanti malah akan berbahaya bagi kalian sekeluarga!" Aku ikut menambahkan. "Keberadaan kami ini bisa sangat membahayakan, apalagi kalau sampai ketahuan kami masih hidup. Sebaiknya kami menyingkir ke daerah yang sangat jauh sampai keadaan jadi lebih aman."

Tetap saja anak itu kelihatan tidak yakin. "Tapi... _gege_ dan _jiejie_ berdua tidak punya uang, tidak punya tempat tinggal, dan tidak ada kenalan di tempat lain. Bagaimana caranya bisa menyingkir ke tempat yang lebih jauh? Apalagi keadaan Liu _jiejie_ seperti ini. Tentu tidak mudah kalau harus menyingkir ke tempat yang jauh. Ya, kan?" Meskipun kesal juga untuk mengakui hal itu, tapi aku harus bilang bahwa perkataan Huiyue benar. Aku jadi bingung sendiri sekarang... Hmmm...

Sampi tiba-tiba, Bing Bing lagi-lagi membuyarkan lamunan kami. "Begini saja! Begini saja!" Serunya penuh semangat. "Sebenarnya, aku tinggal di Gunung Emei(1). Tahu tempat itu, kan? Letaknya di Barat Daya dari kota Cheng Du ini. Tidak jauh pula! Biasanya, beberapa hari sekali aku akan turun gunung dan menjual hasil bumi yang kudapatkan dari gunung itu, entah kayu bakar, buah _Dao_, murbei, atau yang alinnya! Kalau memang kalian berdua ingin bersembunyi sementara waktu, ke rumahku saja!"

Uwah! Benar-benar sebuah kebetulan yang sangat ajaib!

"Menyenangkan sekali! Kata orang, Gunung Emei adalah gunung yang sangat indah, dan tingginya mencapai langit sampai-sampai melebihi awan-awan!" Kata Yan Lu senang. "Tapi, apakah tidak merepotkanmu, Bing Bing?"

"Merepotkan? Sama sekali tidak! Justru aku makin senang! Tinggal di atas gunung yang begitu sepi bisa membuatku gila! Karena itulah aku suka sekali kalau turun gunung dan pergi ke kota!" Balasnya dengan nada meyakinkan. "Bagaimana? Kalian mau tidak?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja mau! Apalagi kudengar di tempat itu pernah ada seorang pertapa bernama Zuo Ci! Siapa tahu kita bisa bertemu dengannya?"

Bing Bing tersenyum lebar melihat aku dan Yan Lu yang langsung setuju. "Baiklah! Oh iya, dan kau juga ingin ikut, Huiyue?"

"Hei, jangan ajak Huiyue! Dia kan punya rumah di sini?" Sergahku.

"Tidak masalah, Jiang Wei! Lagipula, di rumahku dia juga pasti tetap bisa memperbaiki catatan perjalannya!" Kata Bing Bing. "Bagaimana Huiyue, kau mau?"

"MAU! Aku mau! Aku mau! Aku mau!" Dengan penuh semangat, Huiyue melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Tapi, kenapa kau begitu baik menolong kami, Bing Bing? Tidak biasanya ada orang yang akan membantu, apalagi kalau itu beresiko untuk mereka sendiri!"

Bing Bing tertawa. "Karena kalian teman-teman Phoenix itu, kan? Dia pasti sayang pada kalian semua, dan aku juga! Kalau seandainya dia ada di sini, dia pasti akan membantu kalian juga! Karena itu aku pun ingin membantu kalian!"

Jawaban yang aneh sekali... dari orang yang aneh pula...

Tapi, yang jelas aku tahu bahwa dia membantu dengan tulus. Ahhh... syukurlah kami bertemu dengan Bing Bing...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Sungai Tuo...

Subuh-subuh begini, pantulan warna sungai ini benar-benar indah. Campuran biru gelap malam yang perlahan-lahan sirna, digantikan oleh cahaya matahari terbit yang bersinar merah keemasan. Aku duduk di sisi sungai tersebut sambil mengamati bayanganku di permukaan sungai. Ahhh... rupanya masih ada darah kering di sudut bibirku. Kugunakan air itu untuk membersihkan wajah.

Aku tidak habis pikir... Ternyata di dunia ini ada juga orang yang tidak ingin disembuhkan...

Tubuhku mulai rileks perlahan-lahan, namun pada saat yang sama mataku mulai berat. Aku tidak menghitung berapa lama aku tertidur di kandang kuda tersebut, tetap aku tahu pasti itu bukan waktu yang panjang. Kurasa... aku harus cepat-cepat kembali ke kota sebelum aku benar-benar jatuh tertidur di sini. Jadi aku berdiri dan mulai menyebrangi Sungai Tuo dengan jembatan kayu yang menghubungkan dataran ini dengan kota Jiang Yang di seberangnya.

Sesudah langit menjadi terang, barulah aku tiba. Kulihat orang-orang yang mulai berlalu-lalang di jalanan kota kecil ini. Tidak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk membuat hiruk pikuk. Aku menerima tatapan curiga dan bertanya dari orang-orang di sekelilingku, pasti karena senjata yang kubawa sekarang ini. Dua batang tongkat kayu dari pohon _fan zhi bai_ yang di atasnya terdapat bola seperti kristal.

Tanpa membuang banyak waktu, aku segera masuk ke rumah penginapan yang kutempati. Rupanya tempat ini masih sepi. Syukurlah. Aku menapaki tangga dan berjalan menuju kamarku. Tentu Zhao Yun ada di dalam.

Namun ternyata, yang berada di sana bukan hanya Zhao Yun saja. Zhou Ying dan Yangmei juga.

"Lu Xun!" Seru Yangmei sambil berdiri, kemudian menerjang dan memelukku erat-erat. "Kau kemana saja semalaman? Aku benar-benar khawatir sampai-sampai semalaman aku tidak bisa tidur! Apalagi kau keluar pada saar hujan deras begitu. Kau tidak sakit, kan? Tidak demam, kan?" Dia memandangku dengan kepirhatinan yang benar-benar tulus.

Aku tersenyum dan menggeleng. "Aku baik-baik saja, Meimei. Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanku..."

"Ya, kan? Sudah kubilang kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun, Yangmei!" Celetuk Zhao Yun. "Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja!"

"Iya! Iya! Aku tahu, dasar bawel!" Balas Yangmei dengan ketus.

Ahahaha... ada-ada saja tingkah mereka ini...

"Oh iya, teman-teman..." Aku berbicara lagi. Pasti kali ini aku akan membuat mereka kesal padaku. Tapi... aku harus mengatakannya. "Maaf, tapi kurasa kita harus meninggalkan kota ini sekarang. Aku sudah tahu apa yang harus kulakukan..." Ucapku. Tepat saat itu juga mereka semua terdiam. Ekspresi wajah mereka juga berubah sangat drastis. Kelihatan sekali kalau mereka benar-benar kecewa.

"Begitu, ya..." Gumam Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun bersamaan.

Yangmei kelihatan serba salah. "Nggg... yahhh... tapi justru kurasa memang harus begitu, teman-teman! Kalau kita kelamaan di tempat ini, pasti juga akan berbahaya untuk kita sendiri!"

Aku terdiam sejenak, baru sesudah itu melangkahkan kaki berjalan ke arah pembaringan yang kutempati. Kuambil sebuah buntalan kain yang kusembunyikan dalam-dalam di kasur. Buntalan inilah yang berisi semua harga berharga kami, sisa uang pemberian Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei, tusuk konde bunga Luo Lan milik Zhou Ying, _paio_ Yangmei, dan... tiga lempeng emas pembebas hukuman serta Cap Kerajaan.

Desahan panjang keluar dari bibirku. Buntalan kain di pangkuanku terbuka, menampakkan segala barang-barang berharga tersebut. Yangmei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying mendekat ke arahku dengan tatapan bertanya. Tanganku bergerak, perlahan-lahan namun pasti, mendekati dan menggenggam ketiga lempeng emas itu kuat-kuat.

"Meimei, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying... Perjalanan kita sesudah ini tentu sangat penuh dengan bahaya. Entah apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini." Kataku sambil mengangkat ketiga lempeng emas tersebut. "Dulu Kaisar Liu Bei memberikan tiga lempeng emas pembebas hukuman ini padaku, yang fungsinya adalah untuk menghapuskan hukuman apapun yang bahkan diberikan oleh Kaisar sendiri. Benda ini sudah seperti nyawaku sendiri..."

Barulah sesudah itu, kubagikan lempeng tersebut pada mereka bertiga. "Sekarang, aku memberikan benda ini sebagai nyawa kedua kalian, kalau-kalau sesuatu yang buruk menimpa kita semua."

Tak ayal lagi, mereka semua terkejut bukan buatan melihat benda tersebut berpindah tangan. Zhao Yun menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil mengangsurkan benda itu kembali padaku. "Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa menerimanya, Lu Xun! Benda itu milikmu yang sangat berharga, pemberian dari Kaisar Liu Bei untukmu! Bagaimana mungkin sekarang kau memberikannya padaku?" Tanyanya dengan suara nyaris membentak.

Aku hanya memandanginya dalam-dalam sebelum menjawab. "Aku bebas memberikan benda ini pada siapapun, Zhao Yun. Selain itu..." Hening sejenak. "... perjalanan ini terlalu berbahaya. Jika kau tidak mau menerimanya, maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa mengizinkanmu ikut..."

"Tapi, bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang bahwa memang mengikutimu akan sangat berbahaya?"

"Aku memang bilang begitu. Tapi aku juga tidak mau kalau sampai kehilangan kau."

Baru sesudah itu Zhao Yun diam. Pada akhirnya, dia bersedia menerima. Tangannya bergetar saat menyentuh benda berbahan emas tersebut, tentu karena bahkan dia sendiri belum pernah memilikinya. Kulihat Zhao Yun menyembunyikan benda tersebut baik-baik di dalam pakaiannya, seolah-olah memang benda itu adalah nyawa kedua baginya.

Begitu melihat Zhao Yun menerima lempeng tersebut, Zhou Ying dan Yangmei pun melakukan yang sama.

"Tapi, Lu Xun... kau cuma punya tiga..." Gumam Yangmei sambil menunduk. Dipeluknya lempeng emas tersebut erat-erat. "Kalau misalkan kita berempat tertangkap, memang benar kami bertiga bisa lolos. Tapi kau..."

"Tenang saja, Meimei." Aku memotong ucapannya. "Aku masih punya sebuah benda lain."

Detik melihat benda apa yang ada di pangkuanku, Zhou Ying langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat. Matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar menunjukkan keterkejutan. "Tidak bisa! Tidak bisa, Lu Xun! Cap Kerajaan itu tidak akan membebaskan kau dari apapun!" Serunya, seperti berusaha menyadarkanku. "Bahkan, benda itu justru akan makin menjadi beban untukmu! Kalau sampai orang-orang itu tahu kau juga memiliki benda ini, mereka akan makin buas mengincarmu dan berusaha menyingkirkanmu. Dengan begitu mereka bisa memiliki Cap Kerajaan ini dan mengakui bahwa merekalah pemilik yang sebenarnya!"

Aku tahu benar Zhou Ying mengkhawatirkanku. Bukan hanya Zhou Ying. Yangmei dan Zhao Yun juga.

Tapi... aku benar-benar tahu apa yang kulakukan. Mereka membutuhkan lempeng emas itu, bukan cuma agar mereka selamat dari hukuman tidak adil yang akan menimpa mereka, tetapi juga karena aku tidak mau kehilangan mereka. Aku lebih membutuhkan teman-temanku ini daripada lempeng emas itu. Dan mengenai Cap Kerajaan di tanganku ini...

... memangnya ada orang lain yang bisa menjaganya selain aku?

"Lu Xun, kenapa kau selalu memikirkan kami tapi tidak pernah memikirkan dirimu sendiri?" Tanya Yangmei. Suaranya sudah mulai pecah. "Sampai-sampai... aku merasa selalu menjadi beban untukmu...! Bukan hanya aku, kami semua...!"

"... dan sekarang, kau harus membawa Cap Kerajaan itu juga." Imbuh Zhao Yun. Suaranya membentak, penuh dengan frustrasi. "Seolah-olah, bukan cuma kami, bahkan seluruh pelosok China ini ada di atas punggungmu sekarang!"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun, sebagai isyarat untuknya melanjutkan kata-katanya. Zhao Yun... dia tentu sedang mengeluarkan seluruh perasaan yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Aku tahu... aku tahu dia memikirkanku sebagai sahabatnya. Tapi...

"Kau... seperti seseorang yang membawa sebuah beban yang sangat berat, menyusuri jalanan yang panjang tidak ada habisnya dengan kaki telanjang dan langkah yang berat..." Suara Zhao Yun menjadi datar, jauh lebih lembut daripada sebelumnya. "Sementara orang-orang disekelilingmu bukannya menolongmu, malah berusaha berusaha menjatuhkanmu dan memaksamu untuk berhenti. Apakah kau... tidak pernah merasa lelah, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya menutup segala penuturan itu.

Kuamati kedua pasang matanya dalam-dalam. Benar-benar... seseorang seperti Zhao Yun bisa keheranan dan bingung seperti ini...

"Aku pun sering merasa begitu, Zhao Yun... dan sering kali aku berpikir untuk berhenti..." Jawabku dengan senyuman pahit. "Tapi aku selalu melihat... Suatu saat nanti semua ini akan segera berlalu. Kedamaian akan tiba dan penderitaan kita semua usai. Dan melihat wajahmu, wajah Meimei, Zhou Ying, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu, dan semua orang orang yang lain suatu saat akan tersenyum, aku tahu aku tidak boleh berhenti..."

Untuk sesaat, hanya kebisuan yang mengisi relung-relung di antara kami. "Itu memang tugasku, dan ada imbalan untuk itu..." Ucapku. "Jadi... jangan menghetikanku, ya?"

Zhao Yun hanya terdiam. Namun senyuman perlahan tersungging di bibirnya.

"Ya sudahlah, kalau itu pilihanmu..." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Berjuanglah, Phoenix..."

Aku membalas senyumannya. Lalu aku membisikkan sesuatu. Seharusnya dia mendengarnya, tetapi aku tidak yakin dengan pasti.

"Kau juga akan mengalaminya, Zhao Yun... Kau juga..."

* * *

><p>(1) Gunung Emei, sebuah gunung di daerah barat laut Cheng Du. Denger2 nih (katanya DW5), Zuo Ci tinggal di Gunung Emei sebelum turun gunung. Hmmm... pas ke sana, saya jadi terkagum2 ama keindahannya~~~ Wowww... pokoknya beneran dah puncak gunungnya sampe melebihi awan. Tapi buat nyampe ke puncaknya bener2 asli susah banget~<p>

That's all~

Anyway, buat yang belum tau, apakah saya udah pernah ngasih tau kalo misalkan saya SANGAT menyarankan anda baca chapter2 di FF ini dengan *coret*penghayatan*coret* sambil mendengarkan BGM-BGM game ato anime tertentu? Supaya feelnya juga dapet getu~ Yahhh... ini juga saran bagi para author, kalo misalka nulis, saya sarankan diiringi musik instrumen supaya feelnya lebih dapet~~~ Hohoho~

Wokey~ updatenya minggu depan~ (anyway, sekalian mengingatkan, dua minggi lagi tepatnya tanggal 17 Agustus, TIDAK ADA UPDATE karena hari libur... jadinya update juga libur... ehehehe... saya mau liburan dan jadinya nggak bisa update... XDDDD) _Zai jian_!


	25. Change of Heart

Update lagi~~~

Oh iya, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Fitri bagi yang merayakan... ^^ Mohon maaf lahir batin... (khususnya dalam cerita ini saya udah sering menyiksa anda dengan chap2 yang panjang dan lebay dan abal). Dan kedua, saya juga mau mengucapkan... MERDEKAAAAA! Selamat hari kemerdekaan 17 Agustus! Sori karena dua ucapan selamat ini telat banget...

Wokey, that's it dari saya...

Ow yeah~ karena sekarang DW7 memasukkan chara2 baru dari Jin, maka kayaknya saya juga harus mengikut sertakan mereka, ya? Wokey lah~ di sini saya akan memunculkan seorang characterdari Kingdom of Jin (meski age-nya nggak sama kayak di DW7...)

* * *

><p>"<em>Fujun<em>,"

Guo Jia menoleh memandangi istrinya yang sekarang tengah menghampirinya. Di tangan Ying Fang terdapat selembar kertas.

"Ada apa, Ying Fang?" Tanyanya penuh penasaran. Matanya tidak bisa terlepas dari secarik surat tersebut.

Seperti yang Guo Jia harapkan, istrinya segera menyodorkan kertas tersebut padanya. Di bibirnya tersungging seulas senyum bahagia, membuatnya jauh lebih cantik daripada taman Istana Chang An dimana kedua orang itu berada. Penasihat Wei itu menerimanya sambil Ying Fang menjawab. "Ada kiriman surat dari Xiahou Long. Katanya mereka sekarang sudah berada di Wu. Tak lama lagi mereka akan tiba di Jian Ye."

Guo Jia membaca surat tersebut sambil mengangguk dan tersenyum puas. Isinya persis seperti yang dikatakan oleh Ying Fang. "Bagus... Tak lama lagi, mereka akan segera bertemu dengan Phoenix itu." Gumamnya dengan suara pelan. "Jika Panglima Besar Yuan Shao berhasil membawa sang Phoenix kemari, kita sudah tidak perlu menjaga tempat ini lagi. Kita bisa pulang." Katanya pada istrinya sambil tersenyum.

Ying Fang mengangguk. "Benar... kita bisa segera ke Luo Yang dan pulang ke rumah kita."

Keduanya memandang ke pemandangan taman istana tersebut. Semilir angin yang lembut menyejukkan keduanya. Perlahan, tangan Ying Fang bergerak mendekati tangan suaminya.

"_Fujun_, apakah suatu saat kita bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix itu?"

"Bisa." Jawabnya. "Pasti bisa..."

* * *

><p>Berjalan-jalan menyusuri taman Istana Wei yang megah dan luar biasa luas itu memang bukan hal yang disukainya. Alasannya? Mudah saja. Karena ia adalah seorang Pangeran Wei yang sibuk, bukan orang-orang yang kurang kerjaan seperti putri-putri yang tinggal di istana.<p>

Namun anehnya, hari ini Cao Pi sedang berada di taman, tengah berjalan sambil menatap tembok-tembok batu berukir yang tingginya melebihi kepalanya. Seorang diri, tidak ada satupun yang menemaninya. Pangeran Wei itu berhenti di depan pintu berbentuk lingkaran pada tembok batu yang fungsinya sebagai pagar tersebut. Di balik pintu tersebut adalah sebuah bangunan, aula _Yangxindian_-Aula Penjernihan Pikiran...

Awalnya Cao Pi hanya memandangi tempat itu, tapi rupanya memandangi saja tidak cukup untuknya. Ia melangkahkan kaki dan berjalan melewati pintu lingkaran tersebut.

Tempat itu benar-benar kosong sekarang. Sangking kosongnya, sampai-sampai membuat Cao Pi bingung mengapa para pekerja di istana itu harus susah-susah membersihkannya setiap hari. Toh tempat itu tidak ditinggali siapapun, bukan? Yahhh... setidak-tidaknya usaha mereka telah membuat tempat itu jadi kelihatan sangat bersih, membuat betah tinggal di sana berlama-lama.

Entah berapa lama Cao Pi berdiri di sana, tiba-tiba saja ia mendengar suara derap langkah kaki seorang anak kecil. Sebelum pendatang baru itu tiba, segera Cao Pi bersembunyi di balik sebuah pilar besar yang terbuat dari kayu.

Dilihatnya dari persembunyiannya, rupanya memang benar seorang anak laki-laki. Lebih tepatnya, anak laki-laki bungsu dari penasihat andalannya, Sima Yi. Sima Zhao, begitu nama anak laki-laki berumur sebelas tahun itu, membawa beberapa buah buku dan meletakkan semuanya ke atas sebuah meja batu di tengah taman. Wajahnya kelihatan benar-benar sumringah sekali. Sesudah duduk dengan baik, barulah dibacanya buku-buku itu.

Cao Pi hanya memandangnya dari jauh saja. Wajah Sima Zhao ketika membaca buku-buku tersebut, kelihatan penuh dengan semangat dan rasa ingin tahu. Entah buku apa yang sedang dibacanya...

Tidak bisa lagi membendung kecurigaan tersebut, Cao Pi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya dan segera menghampiri anak itu.

"Oh! Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi!" Seketika Sima Zhao berdiri, kemudian bersoja di depan pangerannya itu. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa anda berada di sini! Maaf jika aku menganggu. Aku akan segera pergi." Ucapnya dengan ramah sembari mengemasi buku-bukunya.

Namun sebelum Sima Zhao pergi, Pangeran Wei itu menepuk bahunya. "Kau sama sekali tidak mengganggu. Tak masalah kau berada di tempat ini. Aku juga hanya sedang berjalan-jalan saja karena nganggur."

Dengan begitu, Sima Zhao kembali duduk.

"Kau sedang membaca apa?" Tanya Cao Pi, langsung kepada pokok pembicaraan.

"Ohhhh...!" Sima Zhao yang tengah membaca tersentak kaget. "Maksud anda buku ini, Pangeran Cao Pi? Ini adalah buku-buku tentang legenda sang Phoenix! Aku senang sekali membacanya! Apalagi kalau di tempat ini!" Jelasnya panjang lebar tanpa ditanya.

"Begitu..." Gumam Pangeran Wei itu. "Memangnya kenapa kau suka membaca di Aula _Yangxindian_ ini?"

Sima Zhao tidak langsung menjawab. Ia menerawang ke langit sejenak, kemudian memandangi bangunan istana di sekelilingnya. "Karena..." Jawabnya perlahan. "Entah kenapa, Pangeran Cao Pi... rasanya di tempat ini aku merasa dekat sekali dengan sang Phoenix. Aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi kalau membaca di sini, aku bisa lebih mengerti dan lebih bisa membayangkan..."

Oh, betapa mengejutkannya jawaban anak itu. Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Sima Zhao memang secara kenyataan benar. Sungguh hal yang mengejutkan bahwa Sima Zhao sendiri tidak tahu bahwa Phoenix itu pernah berada di Istana Wei ini, bahkan menetap di Aula _Yangxindian_(1). Cao Pi terhenyak, diam sejenak, sebelum memutuskan untuk bertanya lagi. "Hmmm... menurutmu Phoenix itu seperti apa?"

Dengan senyuman iseng, Sima Zhao membalas. "Kalau menurut Pangeran Cao Pi sendiri bagaimana?"

Jadilah Cao Pi benar-benar mati kata apa yang harus dikatakannya. Bagaimana ia harus menjawabnya? Lagipula, dia pernah melihat Phoenix itu sendiri! Dan tentunya apa yang dilihatnya sangat jauh berbeda dari apa yang disangkanya selama ini. Pada akhirnya Pangeran Wei itu hanya membalas. "Aku yang bertanya duluan padamu. Kalau kau sudah menjawab, aku juga akan menjawabnya."

"Hmmm..." Sima Zhao menunduk sejenak dengan satu tangan di bawah dagu, kelihatan berpikir keras. "Aku suka membayangkannya sebagai seorang laki-laki yang lembut dan baik hati. Kalau berjalan-jalan, pasti sukanya memandangi orang di sekelilingnya sambil tersenyum. Oh iya! Dia juga tidak mungkin berbuat kasar atau menyimpan dendam. Juga tidak suka bermegah-megahan, lebih suka dikelilingi oleh teman-teman yang ia sayangi daripada dikawal oleh prajurit-prajurit..." Cao Pi mendengarkan celotehan anak itu dengan seksama. Sima Zhao kelihatan begitu penuh semangat, matanya yang bulat berbinar-binar.

Sungguh, sayang sekali Sima Zhao tidak akan tahu seberapa benarnya perkataan itu.

"Ohhh...! Maaf!" Pada akhirnya, sesudah berceloteh panjang lebar, bocah itu langsung sadar diri. "Aku jadi terlalu banyak omong...! Dan lagi, omonganku pasti tidak karuan, ya? Pangeran Cao Pi, aku tahu sih pikiranku pasti sangat aneh sekali! Biasanya kan orang-orang akan bilang kalau Phoenix itu datang, dia pasti begitu agung bagai seorang kaisar dan gagah bagai jendral. Lalu akan naik kuda dengan diiringi ratusan bahkan ribuan prajurit. Dengan begitu dia akan membawa kedamaian di China ini..."

"Tapi... aku merasa itu agak aneh..." Lanjut Sima Zhao. "Katanya Phoenix itu begitu lembut, sampai-sampai kepakan sayapnya tidak akan merusak apapun. Ia hanya akan minum embun pagi dan tidak akan membahayakan makhluk hidup lain. Juga menguasai lima notasi musik China. Dan yang paling penting, dia akan membawa kedamaian! Ya, kan?" Tidak bisa tidak, Cao Pi hanya bisa mengangguk, sesuai dengan harapan Sima Zhao. "Nahhh... makanya itu aku tidak setuju kalau orang bilang dia akan seperti jendral yang siap berperang begitu! Kalau begitu, bagaimana caranya membawa kedamaian?"

Meskipun hanya penuturan seorang anak berumur sebelas tahun, segenap kata-kata yang diucapkan Sima Zhao telah berhasil membuat Cao Pi tertegun dan merenung sendiri. "Begita ya, Sima Zhao..." Gumamnya. "Kalau misalkan memang benar perkataanmu itu, bagaimana kalau seandainya ada orang yang menyakitinya? Kalau memang seperti itu, dia tidak bisa membalas, bukan?"

Mata Sima Zhao terbelalak lebar. "Orang jahat siapa yang akan menyakiti Phoenix itu? Keterlaluan! Jahat sekali!" Serunya berapi-api, sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa orang itu sedang duduk di depannya sekarang. "Memang itu benar terjadi atau hanya pertanyaan Pangeran Cao Pi saja? Habis... kan aneh sekali! Aku yakin Phoenix itu tidak akan berbuat jahat apapun sampai-sampai ada orang yang marah lalu melukainya! Jadi, kenapa dia disakiti?" Pertanyaan terakhir itu dibiarkan menggantung saja.

"Kau tidak perlu tanya apakah itu cuma pertanyaanku atau memang ada. Yang jelas, aku tanya bagaimana semisalkan Phoenix itu bisa membela diri kalau ia disakiti." Ucap Cao Pi dengan nada datar.

Sima Zhao mengerjap-ngerjap. "Pangeran Cao Pi! Jangan karena aku bilang dia lembut dan baik hati, lantas Pangeran Cao Pi menganggapnya lemah dan bisa diinjak-injak seperti sampah! Bukan itu maksudku!" Tegas Sima Zhao berusaha membenarkan diri. "Bagaimanapun, dia itu Phoenix! Kalau mau membela diri, dia bisa menghanguskan orang itu hanya dengan satu kibasan tangan! Ataupun kalau semisalkan tidak, entah ada berapa Abdi Langit yang akan maju membelanya!"

Cao Pi mengangguk pelan. "Yahhh... semisalkan semua itu tidak terjadi?" Tanyanya. "Bagaimana kalau misalkan dia cuma diam, membiarkannya diperlakukan seolah dia berada di bawah kaki orang-orang yang menyakitinya? Sama sekali tidak membela diri."

Tentu saja Cao Pi tahu bahwa dia terlalu banyak bertanya pada anak sekecil itu. Sekarang Sima Zhao bergidik ngeri saat membayangkannya. "Pasti berat sekali untuk Phoenix itu..." Gumamnya. "Pangeran Cao Pi! Aku yakin dia harus luar biasa menahan dirinya sendiri! Bahkan mungkin harus menahan amarah para Abdi Langit yang melihatnya!" Kata-kata Sima Zhao... persis sekali dengan yang dikatakan Xiahou Long! "Kalau satu detik saja dia berpikir untuk balas dendam, satu kali saja berpikir untuk menghancurkan orang-orang yang menyakitinya, satu kata sumpahan saja keluar dari mulutnya... maka pastilah semua orang itu akan musnah!"

Cao Pi tetap terdiam, tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Namun betapa ironisnya, perkataan anak berusia sebelas tahun ini telah membuka pikirannya!

"Tapi, syukurlah...! Itu cuma pertanyaan Pangeran Cao Pi saja, kan?" Tanya Sima Zhao sambil menarik napas lega. Seketika lamunan Pangeran Wei itu buyar. "Cuma pertanyaan saja, kan? Tidak mungkin terjadi, kan? Kalau benar terjadi, tentu sangat mengerikan sekali...!"

Oh, betapa anak kecil ini tidak tahu... Itu adalah peristiwa yang telah benar-benar terjadi! Di Istana Wei! Di tempat yang sedang mereka pijak ini pula! Bingung, Cao Pi tidak tahu harus memberikan jawaban seperti apa pada Sima Zhao. Mau berbohong salah. Tapi kalau mengatakan hal sejujurnya, bagaimana kalau anak ini jadi makin lebih banyak bertanya lagi?

Lagipula... barulah detik ini Pangeran Wei itu sadar.

Dia bersalah.

Dan kesalahan itu, sebisa mungkin tidak ia katakan pada siapapun, apalagi pada seorang anak kecil.

Pada akhirnya, Cao Pi hanya bangkir berdiri dari kursinya, menepuk bahu Sima Zhao dan berkata, "Kau tanyakan saja pada ayahmu ya, Sima Zhao. Aku tidak begitu mengerti tentang Phoenix." Dengan demikian, Pangeran Wei itu beranjak pergi dari taman Aula _Yangxindian_, meninggalkan Sima Zhao dengan seribu satu pertanyaan masih memenuhi otaknya.

_Bagaimana bisa...?_ Pertanyaan itu terngiang-ngiang dalam benaknya. _Bagaimana bisa aku hidup sampai detik ini? Bagaimana aku bisa baik-baik saja? Kenapa aku tidak mati saja?_

Segala ingatan mengenai perbuatannya terhadap Phoenix itu kini membanjiri kepalanya. Bahkan seorang anak kecil, secara tidak sadar, telah mengatakan bahwa apa yang dilakukannya itu jahat sekali. Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa begitu kejam pada Phoenix itu, hanya karena Phoenix itu tidak membalas apa yang dilakukannya? Apa yang ada di kepalanya saat itu?

Dan ini adalah Phoenix! Harapan seluruh China! Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian sesudah ribuan tahun perang yang silih berganti. Dan siapakah Phoenix ini, yang deminya seluruh Abdi Langit akan maju menumpahkan amarahnya jika ia disakiti? Apapun itu, yang jelas dia bukan seseorang yang ada untuk diperlakukan sekehendak hatinya.

Jika benar kata-kata Sima Zhao, bahwa jika satu detik saja Phoenix itu memikirkan balas dendam, satu kata sumpahan saja keluar dari mulutnya, maka seluruh Istana Wei ini bisa habis... Tidak bisa terbayangkan berapa detik berada dalam Istana Wei ini ia harus menjaga pikirannya. Tentu, berada di tempat seperti neraka begini, dengan ratusan orang yang mencemooh, akan membuat siapapun gila kalau dia tidak boleh memikirkan balas dendam barang sedetikpun.

Kecuali... yah kecuali kalau dia adalah Phoenix.

Tak terasa, kakinya telah menuntunnya ke sebuah tempas. Istana _Kunninggong_.

Istana ini adalah istana yang diberi segel kuat karena kesuciannya. Di dalamnya terdapat patung seekor burung merah, _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wei. Namun bukan itulah yang diingat olehnya. Yang ada di pikirannya adalah kejadian sesudahnya, dimana ia menarik Phoenix itu untuk menunjukkan seorang prajurit yang nyaris sekarat padanya. Kalau memang benar perkataan Sima Zhao tadi, maka sebenarnya bukan hanya prajurit itu yang sekarat, Pangeran Wei itu juga pada saat yang sama sedang sekarat. Bukankah dia sudah dekat sekali dengan ambang kematian saat itu? Jika terbersit sedikit saja dalam pikiran Phoenix itu untuk membunuhnya, maka kemungkinannya hanya dua. Satu, dia akan mati di tangan Phoenix itu sendiri. Dua, _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wei itu sendirilah yang akan membunuhnya(2).

Entah karena keinginannya sendiri atau karena ia tidak sadar, kakinya menapak menaiki anak-anak tangga yang menuju _Kunninggong_. Segel yang terbuka itu belum disingkirkan maupun diperbaiki. Namun, siapa yang berani mendekatinya? Tempat ini dipercaya sebagai tempat berdiamnya _Si Xiang_ tersebut. Apalagi... mengingat yang membuka segel itu adalah sang Phoenix sendiri...

Cao Pi berjalan mendekati patung Burung Merah tersebut. Dulu, dia selalu takut memandangi patung tersebut. Entah mengapa patung itu terasa menatapnya dengan begitu tajam, seolah siap menerjang dan membunuhnya. Namun kali ini, ketika ia memandang lurus ke atas, betapa anehnya tatapannya kelihatan melembut! Entah ini hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar.

"Zhu Que, roh Burung Merah, _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wei..." Ucapnya dengan suara tertahan. Pikirannya terasa benar-benar kosong, tetapi pada saat yang sama begitu penuh dengan perasaan menyesal. "Sekitar dua tahun yang lalu, ketika sang Phoenix itu berada di tempat ini, kau tentu tahu apa yang kulakukan, bukan? Dan sekarang aku tahu, kau tentu akan membinasakanku kalau Phoenix itu tidak melarangmu(2)."

Ruangan itu tetap hening. Tidak ada yang terdengar selain hembusan nafasnya sendiri. Yahhh... seharusnya begitu. Namun Cao Pi tidak dapat berkonsentrasi, entah kenapa.

Pangeran Wei itu melanjutkan penuturannya. Betapa menganggumkan kalimat itu diucapkan dengan datar meski seribu satu perasaan bercampur aduk di benaknya. "Aku tidak mengerti alasannya melarangmu membunuhku. Bukankah aku telah begitu bersalah padanya?" Katanya. "Jika aku meminta ampun sekarang, apakah kau akan memaafkanku?" _Dan... apakah Phoenix itu juga akan memaafkanku...?_ Lanjutnya namun hanya di dalam hatinya saja. _Mungkinkah...? Mungkinkah...?_

Jari-jarinya tergulung. Tangannya mengepal erat-erat. Seumur hidupnya yang tidak pernah ada penyesalan, baru kali ini ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. Semisalkan jawaban yang ia terima adalah 'tidak', apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Jadi, daripada menunggu, Cao Pi berbalik, berharap bahwa pertanyaannya yang tidak masuk akal itu akan dibiarkan tidak memiliki jawaban.

Namun, _Si Xiang_ itu sendiri-lah yang tidak mengizinkannya.

Cao Pi berbalik detik ia mendengar suara kobaran api berhembus di belakangnya. Saat itulah, ia melihat patung itu benar-benar hidup! Burung Merah raksasa itu terbang membubung tepat di bawah langit-langit! Sepasang sayap itu mengepak, dan kepakan sayapnya membuat tempat ini makin terang oleh api yang berkobar-kobar namun tidak membakar. Ruangan itu terasa bergetar seolah terjadi gempa, dan angin yang sangat kuat berhembus dari segala arah ke ruangan tersebut!

Jadi... Burung Merah inikah _Si Xiang_ yang akan membunuhnya semisalkan Phoenix itu tidak berulang kali melarangnya? Benar kata Sima Zhao... Benar-benar mengerikan.

"Z-zhu Que...!" Pangeran Wei itu, detik ia melihat pemandangan yang begitu mengerikan dan mengejutkan, tanpa sadar langsung jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Seketika ia tidak berani lagi memandang ke atas! Jangankan untuk memandang ke atas, untuk membuat suara apapun atau sekedar bernafas saja ia tidak berani! Tentulah dia akan mati sekarang!

Tapi, bukankah dia memang bersalah? Dan dia pantas mati untuk itu? Dan bukankah dia tidak takut kematian?

Namun, jawaban yang diberikan Burung Merah itu sungguh berbeda dari apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei...!" Burung Merah itu berbicara. Berbicara kepadanya! Emosi seperti apa yang terkandung dalam suaranya, tidak ada yang tahu. Dan Cao Pi sendiri tidak dapat memikirkan apapun saat itu. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu padaku? Apakah kau bersalah padaku? Kau bersalah pada Phoenix itu dan hanya dia saja, bukan yang lain! Jika kau meminta maaf, jangan padaku tetapi kepadanya!"

Cao Pi menengadah. Setelah menghimpun segenap keberaniannya, barulah ia berani membalas. "Tapi... bagaimana? Apakah dia akan memaafkanku?"

"Jika dia tidak akan memaafkanmu, kenapa kau bisa hidup sampai detik ini?"

Pangeran Wei itu terdiam lagi. Benar. Dia harusnya sudah mati, bukan? Harusnya ketika ia berada di tempat ini bersama dengan sang Phoenix waktu itu, harusnya dia sudah mati.

"Berdirilah, Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei..." Kata Burung Merah itu, jauh lebih pelan dan lembut daripada sebelumnya. Cao Pi melakukannya. Dia berdiri dan menatap _Si Xiang_ tersebut, yang sekarang menapak di atas lantai. Tepat saat cakar burung tersebut menyentuh lantai, wujud Burung Merah yang begitu besar itu hilang, digantikan oleh sesosok laki-laki berambut panjang merah. Melihat sosoknya yang ini, kegentaran dalam hati Cao Pi perlahan mulai sirna.

"Jika kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf padanya," _Si Xiang_ berwujud manusia itu berkata lagi. "tentu dia akan memaafkanmu. Ah, tidak... dia sudah memaafkanmu bahkan ketika kau masih bersalah padanya."

Cao Pi terdiam sejenak. "Kau sendiri tidak mendendam padaku?"

_Si Xiang_ itu tersenyum. "Untuk apa? Justru sebaliknya. Jika kau sadar akan kesalahanmu dan meminta maaf, tentu Phoenix itu akan sangat bahagia. Dan aku, _Si Xiang_ yang lain, semua Abdi Langit yang lain, akan ikut merasa senang juga." Jawabnya. Untuk sesaat kalimat itu terasa indah sekali, nyaris seperti kebohongan. Namun ini adalah perkataan seorang _Si Xiang_. Lebih lagi, dia mengatakannya dengan tulus.

"Bagaimana bisa...?" Tanya Cao Pi tidak habis pikir dan penuh keraguan.

Sekali lagi _Si Xiang_ itu tersenyum. Senyumannya menjadi lebih lebar dari sebelumnya, seolah-olah dia sudah menantikan sepanjang kehidupan untuk mengucapkannya. Dan Cao Pi perlu tahu itu. Selama ini Pangeran Wei itu tidak pernah bertanya, namun kali ini pertanyaan itu sendiri keluar dari mulutnya.

"Karena tidak peduli apa yang kau lakukan, kau adalah orang yang sangat berharga dan penting baginya, Pangeran Cao Pi!" Serunya dengan tangan teracung. Suaranya menggema memenuhi ruangan tersebut, dan juga memenuhi batin Pangeran Wei tersebut. "Kau adalah orang yang dikasihinya! Entah seberapa jahatnya kau padanya, selamanya dia tidak akan pernah membencimu!"

Cao Pi terhenyak.

Dunianya yang selama ini berdiri dengan begitu kokoh bagaikan tembok pagar yang tinggi, runtuh di depan matanya. Namun itu bukanlah hal yang jelek. Kini ia bisa melihat semuanya dengan lebih jelas. Dulu yang dilihatnya hanya kegelapan saja, hanya dirinya dan ambisinya, tetapi sekarang matanya terbuka. Di sana, di luar tembok pagar tersebut, Phoenix itu sedang berusaha membebaskannya!

Apakah segala ambisinya penting, jika ia hanya mencelakakan orang-orang di sekelilingnya, rakyatnya, sampai-sampai mencelakai Phoenix itu sendiri? Apakah seluas bidang tanah di China ini berharga jika dibandingkan dengan perang yang entah akan menewaskan berapa orang, membuat entah berapa banyak anak menjadi yatim, dan entah berapa banyak keluarga terlantar? Jika seseorang dengan penuh kesalahan dan kejahatan sepertinya masih begitu berharga dan penting, apalagi para rakyat yang tidak bersalah itu!

Cao Pi meletakkan satu tangan di dahinya. Betapa bodohnya ia yang selama ini menganggap dirinya di atas orang lain, hanya karena ia seorang Pangeran Wei.

Lalu kenapa kalau ia seorang Pangeran Wei? Bagaimana dengan Phoenix itu? Yang meskipun adalah seorang Phoenix, telah turun sampai ke titik yang paling rendah, sampai-sampai mengizinkan orang-orang bebas memperlakukannya seperti apa. Seolah-olah... keberadaannya sebagai seorang Phoenix itu sama sekali tidak penting...

Apalagi... jika dibandingkan dengan keberadaan sebagai seorang Pangeran Wei. Apakah itu penting?

Tidak. Itu tidak penting.

Yang paling penting adalah... jika China ini dipenuhi kedamaian. Jika rakyat dan penguasa semuanya hidup dalam kedamaian, tanpa perang yang akan merusak dan menghancurkan semuanya. Itu yang paling penting.

Akankah dia sendiri mendapatkan kedamaian itu?

Cao Pi menarik napas dalam-dalam. "Tolong katakan padaku, Zhu Que, roh Burung Merah, _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wei." Katanya dengan suara rendah, untuk menyembunyikan segala emosinya yang mati-matian dibendungnya. "Dimana Phoenix itu berada? Aku harus segera bertemu dengannya!"

"Untuk apa?" Tanyanya.

"Untuk mendapatkan... kedamaian itu!" Serunya penuh keyakinan.

_Si Xiang_ berambut merah itu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, pergilah mencarinya. Pasti kau akan mendapatkannya." Ucapnya. "Dia berada di tanah Shu, Kerajaan Barat."

"Baiklah. Aku akan segera pergi." Tukas Cao Pi sambil bersoja sekali, kemudian berbalik pergi. "Jika aku bisa kembali ke tempat ini hidup-hidup, ingatkan aku untuk mengucapkan terima kasih padamu." Tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi, Cao Pi segera keluar dari _Kunninggong_. Sekarang ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan! Menunggu kapan waktunya bisa menyerang Chang An dan menciptakan perang lagi? Itu sudah tidak ada artinya! Apa gunanya sebidang tanah Chang An jika beribu-ribu nyawa harus dikorbankan?

Yang paling penting adalah... kedamaian.

"Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi?"

Sangking cepatnya Cao Pi berlari, dan sangking penuhnya pikirannya, ia sampai tidak menyadari ia berlari melewati seorang jendralnya. Cao Pi berbalik, menemukan Zhang He kini bersoja ke arahnya. "Aku begitu terkejut melihat Pangeran Cao Pi berlari dengan begitu cepat. Kukira ada apa..." Kata Jendral Wei tersebut. "Mungkin ada yang bisa kubantu?"

Pangeran Wei itu terdiam sejenak memandangi jendralnya. Tatapannya seperti mengamati. "Zhang He, kau sudah tahu bukan bahwa Panglima Besar Yuan Shao telah kembali?" Tanyanya berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, tanpa sebab yang jelas. "Apakah kau tidak berpikir untuk meninggalkan Wei dan kembali padanya? Bukankah dengan kembalinya Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, kedudukkanmu akan makin tinggi jika kau kembali padanya dan menjadi jendral Dinasti Han Agung?"

Zhang He hanya tersenyum sekilas. "Itu tidak penting."

Cao Pi menghela nafas panjang. "Iya. Itu tidak penting. Semuanya tidak penting." Gumamnya. "Yang paling penting adalah... kedamaian."

Betapa bodohnya... selama ini mereka semua seperti orang buta, tidak mengerti mana yang penting dan mana yang tidak penting. Yang sampah dianggap harta, dan yang harta dianggap sampah. Kini Cao Pi sudah mengetahui apa yang terpenting, dan ini seketika membua Zhang He terkesiap.

"Pangera Cao Pi?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Anda berkata apa?"

"Kedamaian itulah yang paling penting." Ulangnya sekali lagi sembari berbalik, bersiap untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya. "Aku akan pergi, Zhang He, seperti Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, dan Xiahou Mei. Aku akan mencari Phoenix itu."

Sebelum Cao Pi sempat melangkah lebih jauh, ia mendengar suara Zhang He lagi. "Pangeran Cao Pi, jika seandainya tidak merepotkan, apakah aku boleh ikut juga?"

Cao Pi berbalik. "Perjalanan ini tidak akan mudah. Ini bukan seperti mereka bertiga yang terang-terangan menunjukkan identitas. Aku lebih memilih untuk menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata saja." Jawabnya, yang tentu saja membuat Zhang He shock bukan buatan. Pangeran Cao Pi yang biasanya tidak pernah mau bergaul dengan rakyat jelata, kini bisa berpikir untuk menyamar menjadi salah satu dari antara mereka? Dan berada di tengah-tengah mereka? Apa yang sebenarnya baru saja terjadi pada Cao Pi? "Dan lagi, rupanya Phoenix itu bukan berada di Wu tetapi di Shu. Jia Xu dan yang lainnya salah jalan. Darimana aku tahu hal ini, kau tidak perlu bertanya."

Jadi, Zhang He tidak menanyakannya.

"Aku mengerti." Sekali lagi Jendral Wei itu bersoja. "Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi, aku sudah membulatkan tekad untuk ikut, tidak peduli apapun bahayanya. Sebab seperti yang anda katakan, yang paling penting adalah kedamaian itu."

Cao Pi mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah. Sebaiknya kau bersiap, Zhang He." Katanya. "Besok kita akan berangkat."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Akhirnya kami melanjutkan perjalanan lagi! Waaahhhh... aku benar-benar tidak sabar! Ini kan seperti mengulang perjalanan dua tahun yang lalu? Dan aku yakin kali ini akan lebih seru. Kenapa? Karena kami berempat sekarang menyamar jadi Gaibang, bukan lagi seperti dulu dengan bebas menunjukkan identitas kami. Ditambah lagi... kali ini kami kan jadi buronan? Memang berbahaya, sih... Tapi seru juga...

Dan lagi, di sini ada Lu Xun. Jadi aku yakin semua akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi... ngomong-ngomong... Aneh sekali ya jika Gaibang-gaibang seperti kami naik kuda?

Aku menoleh sekali lagi. Kulihat Lu Xun yang tengah kelihatan mendongkol setengah mati pada kudanya, seolah siap untuk menjitak binatang tersebut. Hei, ini aneh sekali. Bukan kali pertama aku melihat Lu Xun seperti ini. Yahhh... terlihat dari sini seolah dia sedang dikerjai oleh kuda tunggangannya yang bernama Huo Li itu. Benar-benar aneh sekali, kan? Hahaha... Kasihan sekali...

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Aku memanggilnya, seketika perhatiannya pada kuda itu buyar. "Kau bilang kau sudah tahu akan kemana. Memangnya tujuan kita kemana?" Tanyaku

Lu Xun tersenyum lebar dan menjawab dengan penuh semangat. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan di _Fenghuang xian_-Kota Feng Huang, Zhao Yun!" Jawabnya. "Apakah kau tahu tempat itu di daerah mana?"

_Fenghuang xian_, ya... Hahaha... ternyata ingin ke kota itu! Yahhh... pasti Lu Xun ingin datang ke sana untuk melihat-lihat, dan bahkan mungkin bertamasya. Tak apalah, lagi pula kami juga tidak tahu harus kemana di Shu ini. Kalau mau ke _Fenghuang xian_, kurasa pilihan yang sangat baik untuk menghabiskan waktu. "Kudengar tempat itu berada tepat di perbatasan Wei, Wu dan Shu! Ini agar orang dari seluruh kerjaan bisa datang berkunjung! Tepatnya berada di daerah Yi Ling(3)!"

"Yi Ling! Baiklah! Kita akan ke sana!" Sahut Yangmei tiba-tiba dengan penuh semangat. Aiiissshhh... kenapa gadis bawel satu ini sukanya ikut-ikutan saja, sih?

"Tapi... apa tidak apa-apa kalau kita ke Yi Ling dengan menggunakan rute yang biasa?" Tanya Zhou Ying. "Melewati kota-kota besar seperti kota Ba Jun, Pei Ling, dan Lin Jiang, tentu akan sangat beresiko!"

Hmmm... benar juga, ya... Sebaiknya kami menghindari rute-rute berbahaya seperti itu. Kulihat Lu Xun mengeluarkan selembar peta Shu, kemudian membacanya. Aku berhenti dan mendekatkan kudaku padanya. "Kalau mau, kita bisa memilih rute selatan." Kuikuti jari telunjuknya yang seperti menulis rute kami di atas peta tersebut. "Kita mengambil jalan berputar di selatan, ke provinsi Jiao Zhou, lalu berjalan ke arah timur ke kota Xiang Ke ini. Sesudah itu, kita melewati dataran Wu Xi yang panjang. Kota Wu Ling ini termasuk kota perbatasan yang cukup ramai, jadi sebaiknya kita menghindarinya. Kita bisa ke Yong An dan melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, baru sesudah itu sampai di daerah Yi Ling. Bagaimana?"

"Kurasa... itu tidak jelek." Jawabku sambil mengangguk. "Setahuku _Bai Di Cheng_ di Yong An bukan tempat yang ramai."

"Kita jarang melewati kota. Ini bagus juga... Tapi berarti kita pun akan sering masuk ke luar hutan dan daerah rimba lainnya..." Gumam Zhou Ying

"BAIKLAH!" Yangmei dengan bersemangat melompat-lompat. "Yang jelas, kalau kita ikut jalan selatan, kita harus menyebrangi sungai Chang Jiang yang luas ini dulu!"

Meskipun acap kali Yangmei salah, tapi kali ini dia benar. Jadi kami berempat mencari perahu untuk dapat menyebrang ke tanah seberang. Sayang sekali tidak ada jembatan. Tapi... bagaimana bisa ada jembatan di atas sungai seluas ini? Lebar Sungai Chang Jiang ini hampir menyamai lebar seluruh Istana Shu di Cheng Du! Mustahil ada jembatan yang bisa menghubungkannya! Kecuali yah... mungkin kalau di masa depan ada yang berhasil membangun jembatan di atasnya...

Untung saja tidak ada kesulitan! Kami menemukan beberapa orang yang bersedia menyebrangkan kami dengan perahu mereka. Syukurlah harganya juga tidak mahal. Sesudah menyebrang dan membayar orang-orang itu, kami melanjutkan perjalan.

"Wuaaahhh... sejauh mata memandang, yang ada hanya hamparan padang rumput!" Seru Yangmei.

"Kau mulai rabun, ya? Lihat baik-baik! Di sebelah tenggara dari sini ada hutan lebat!" Celetukku, yang seketika membuat Yangmei dongkol bukan buatan. Hahaha! Menyenangkan sekali mengerjai Yangmei! "Di sebelah barat daya sana, ada sebuah danau yang sangat indah bernama Danau Kunming. Di sana pemandangan alamnya luar biasa! Sayang sekali kita tempat itu sangat jauh sekali..."

Yangmei menyilangkan lengan. "Huh! Dasar sok tahu! Mentang-mentang kau tinggal di Shu! Coba kalau kita sekarang di Wu, tentu aku sepuluh kali lebih pandai darimu!"

"Wah, sampai langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita pun, aku takut hal itu tidak akan terjadi!"

Yah... begitulah kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Menyenangkan sekali!

Sayang sekali, kesenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sembari kami berjalan, tak di sangka-sangka di depan kami terlihat sepasukan prajurit berkuda yang begitu cepatnya menghampiri kami! Melihat seragam mereka, senjata di tangan mereka, sudah tentu itu adalah para prajurit Shu yang mengejar kami atas perintah _Lao Zucong_! Celaka! Bagaimana ini!

"KALIAN BEREMPAT! ATAS PERINTAH YANG MULIA IBUSURI, BERHENTI!"

Kontan kami semua panik bukan buatan. Rasanya melihat pemandangan ini, jiwa kami seperti tercerai-berai ke langit! Serasa dunia ini sudah terbalik dan langit benar-benar sudah runtuh menimpa kepala kami semua! Ratusan pasukan sebanyak itu, bagaimana kami bisa mengalahkan semuanya? Apalagi mereka berpakaian besi lengkap dan bersenjata!

"Ya Tian! Kita dikejar!" Zhou Ying, begitu paniknya hingga tangannya yang memegang tali kekang kuda menjadi kaku.

"Lu Xun! Bagaimana ini?" Teriak Yangmei sudah kebakaran jenggot. Astaga... apakah masih perlu ditanyakan lagi? Yang harus dilakukan ya tentu saja lari! Mau apa lagi? Mau menunggu mereka sampai dan membunuh kita semua?

"Ayo lari semua!" Seruku sambil membalikkan kudaku, kemudian berlari menyusuri sungai Chang Jiang yang luas ini. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Mengikuti di belakangku adalah Zhou Ying, kemudian Yangmei, dan baru terakhir Lu Xun. Kupacu kudaku secepat kilat, kuharap aku jauh lebih cepat.

Ya Tian... Ya Tian...! Kenapa mereka bisa ada di sini? Tepatnya, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kami ada di sini? Apakah jangan-jangan _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu sudah mengerahkan segenap prajurit Shu untuk mencari kami berempat? Yang benar saja! Apa perlu prajurit Shu di seluruh penjuru tanah Shu ini mengejar-ngejar hanya empat orang manusia saja? Memangnya kami ini apa?

"JANGAN LARI KAU, DASAR PENGKHIANAT! PENIPU!" Di antara suara derap kaki kuda, aku mendengar ejekan dan sumpahan mereka. Cih! Dasar sialan!

"Kurang ajar! Jika suatu saat aku kembali menjadi _Wu Hu Jiang_, akan kupenggal mereka semua!" Seruku kesal sambil menoleh ke belakang.

"Sudahlah, Zhao Yun! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk mengomel! Yang penting kita lari saja!" Balas Lu Xun sambil terus mengamati gerombolan prajurit yang makin lama makin dekat dengan kami.

Sambil mengunci mulut rapat-rapat, aku kembali memacu kudaku. Benar-benar keadaan sangat kacau seperti dunia akan kiamat saja!

Sampai agak lama, aku mendengar salah satu dari kuda kami berhenti. Kuda Lu Xun.

"Tidak bisa jadi...!" Rupanya, Lu Xun menghentikan kuda itu dengan sengaja! Sebelum aku sempat mengomeli atau menyuruhnya berjalan lagi, Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu berbalik, kemudian mengangkat tongkat kayu di tangan kirinya. Tongkat kayu dengan bola kristal berwarna merah api itu diangkatnya tinggi-tinggi ke langit, sebelum dikibaskannya!

Bola kristal merah itu menyala, dan tepat saat itu juga, seolah api turun dari langit dan memisahkan kami berempat dari para prajurit tersebut(4)!

Ya Tian... Apa lagi ini?

"Ayo, Zhao Yun!" Serunya sambil kembali memacu kudanya melewatiku. Masih bingung, aku cuma bisa menurut dan mengejar Zhou Ying serta Yangmei yang sudah di depan. Sesekali aku melihat para prajurit itu yang bingung dan dengan susah payah berusaha memadamkan api dengan air Sungai Chang Jiang. Ya Tian... syukurlah... api itu pasti memberi kami cukup waktu untuk melarikan diri!

Kulihat Lu Xun yang nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, tidak jauh berbeda dariku. Di kedua tangannya, selain terdapat tali kekang kuda, juga terdapat sepasang tongkat kayu tersebut. Tongkat kayu dengan bola kristal biru ada di tangan kanannya, sementara yang memiliki bola kristal merah ada di tangan kirinya. Lu Xun ini...

Ah! Kok bisa-bisanya aku berpikir di saat genting begini? Yang benar saja!

Sementara aku masih memacu kuda, kali ini kulihat lagi-lagi Lu Xun berhenti!

"Tunggu sebentar, Zhao Yun..." Tukas Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "Aku ingin kembali sebentar."

"Ada apa? Ada yang tertinggal?" Tanyaku sambil menghentikan kuda pula.

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Bukan itu..." Dia kelihatan ragu-ragu sekali mengucapkannya.

Aku mendesah. "Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku akan menemanimu." Ucapku sambil memacu kuda tersebut, kali ini ke arah sebaliknya, ke arah para prajurit Shu yang sedang memadamkan api itu. Aku tahu Lu Xun tahu apa yang dia lakukan. Jadi, meskipun masih ragu, aku akan mengikutinya saja! "Ayo!"

Kami berdua akhirnya memacu kembali kuda kami. Sesudah terpisah hanya beberapa langkah dari pagar api tersebut, kami turun dari kuda. Kuraih tombakku yang terbungkus kain putih dan membukanya. Dari sini, hanya terlihat bayangan samar-samar para prajurit Shu yang tengah mati-matian memadamkan api tersebut dengan menyiramkan air dari Sungai Chang Jiang. Benar-benar... keinginan mereka untuk menangkap kami besar sekali. Tidak terbayangkan lagi kebencian mereka.

Dan aku mengerti kenapa. Aku ini seorang pengkhianat Shu. Seorang pengkhianat, apalagi di kerajaan seperti Shu yang tidak mengizinkan adanya pengkhianatan barang sekecilpun, pasti akan dibenci. Dan kalau tidak salah... tadi aku mendengar mereka berseru 'penipu'? Pasti yang mereka maksudkan itu Lu Xun. Entah bagaimana mereka yang dulunya sangat takut pada Lu Xun, kini berhasil dipengaruhi sehingga tidak percaya lagi bahwa dia sebenarnya adalah Phoenix.

Lu Xun menggenggam tongkat kayunya erat-erat, kali ini tongkat dengan bola kristal berwarna biru. Ia menoleh ke arahku sejenak. Aku mengangguk.

Tongkat itu diangkatnya ke atas, dan seketika itu juga air di Sungai Chang Jiang bergejolak! Air sungai itu mulai terangkat dan menyapu daratan, seketika membuat pagar api itu padam. Ajaibnya, di daratan yang terbakar tersebut, tidak ada bekas rumput yang hangus terbakar seolah tidak pernah ada api di sana. Kini di depan mata prajurit-prajurit Shu itu terlihat kami berdua dengan jelas. Di wajah mereka kulihat kengerian bercampur ketakjuban yang luar biasa. Saat melihat kami berdua datang sendiri, justru mereka tidak berani lagi mendekat.

Sayangnya, tatapan takjub dan ngeri itu berubah menjadi tatapan penuh amarah dan kebencian saat melihat kedua benda di tangan Lu Xun.

"Dasar penipu! Tikus busuk dari Wu!" Salah satu dari antara mereka, sepertinya komandannya, berseru kuat-kuat sambil menuding Lu Xun. "Rupanya benar kata Ibusuri serta Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei! Kau bukan Phoenix! Kau cuma penipu ulung dari Wu yang ingin mencerai-beraikan Shu! Bahkan kau adalah seorang penyihir kegelapan dari golongan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning!"

Lu Xun cuma diam saja. Tapi tatapannya yang tajam menusuk terarah pada mereka semua.

Aku bersiap mengangkat tombakku untuk menyerang kalau diperlukan. Tetapi Lu Xun merentangkan salah satu tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar aku tidak melakukan apapun.

"Jangan ganggu kami lagi." Perintah Lu Xun dengan suara yang dingin dan rendah, tetapi tegas. "Pergi dari sini kalau tidak mau merasakan kemarahan Phoenix!"

"Kemarahan Phoenix? Kau cuma penyihir gerombolan Sorban Kuning!"

"Dasar penipu! Manusia rendahan dari Wu!"

Sembari mengucapkan sumpah-serapah lainnya, mereka menerjang kami dengan tombak teracung! Kulihat Lu Xun yang, sementara aku tengah menyiapkan kuda-kuda untuk menyerang balas, hanya dengan tenang berbalik ke belakang. Tiba-tiba saja angin dari segala arah berhembus, membentuk pusaran yang berpusat padanya! Diangkatnya tongkat kayu dengan bola kristal berwarna merah tinggi-tinggi, ke arah langit.

Saat itulah, dari tongkat tersebut keluar semburan api yang sangat besar! Hembusan pusaran angin membuatnya makin berkobar-kobar! Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dengan takjub, apalagi para prajurit Shu itu! Dan tahu-tahu, kobaran api itu melingkupi mereka seperti kubah raksasa! Angin yang berhembus membuat kubah api itu seperti berkobar, dengan kobarannya mencapai langit!

Dari sini, aku hanya bisa mendengar seruan mereka...!

"Lu Xun!" Panggilku sementara ia sudah menurunkan tongkatnya. Keadaan menjadi tenang kembali seperti semula. "Kau apakan mereka? Apakah mereka akan mati?"

Lu Xun menggeleng pelan. Sudah kuduga. "Tidak. Hanya mengurung mereka agar mereka tidak perlu mengejar kita lagi. Tenang saja, api itu tidak akan melukai mereka, kok. Paling-paling dua atau tiga jam lagi mereka akan keluar dengan baik-baik saja." Jelasnya sambil naik ke kudanya lagi. "Ayo, Zhao Yun. Kita pergi sekarang."

Aku mengangguk, kemudian mengikutinya.

Kenapa Lu Xun menggunakan sepasang tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ itu? Padahal kalau menggunakan senjata seperti itu, tidakkah orang akan benar-benar menyangka dia adalah salah satu dari gerombolan Pemberontaj Sorban Kuning? Seperti para prajurit Shu itu?

Jadi... kenapa?

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 4 (Which Must Be Through) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 8 (Lost Faith) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Jujur, saya nggak tau secara pasti _Fenghuang xian_ itu dimana. Tapi yahhh... namanya juga Fanfiction, jadi saya rasa saya bebas mengatur hal2 yang kita nggak tau... XDDDD

(4) Wokey, bagi yang belum baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"**, ato yang udah baca tapi tetep belum ngerti, saya mau jelaskan. Di **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"**, Lu Xun dkk emang bisa ngelakuin magic pake spell2 yang udah saya jelaskan di cerita tsb. Nah, sejak tamatnya **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** (dimana Lu Xun melepaskan kekuatannya pas terkurung di _Yin Mie Men_), mereka semua (SEMUA NGGAK PAKE KECUALI) nggak bisa ngelakuin magic lagi. Nah, yang sekarang Lu Xun lakukan pake tongkat kayu tsb beda ama magic di Unbroken Thread. Di sini, yang dia lakukan cuma kayak Da Qiao di DW7 kalo pake senjata Twin Canes/Twin Wands, dimana tongkatnya bukan dipake untuk mukul tapi bisa ngeluarin bola cahaya (dalam kasus Lu Xun di cerita ini, yang keluar adalah api ato air). Wokey~ sekarang anda bisa menebak, saya emang udah jatuh cinta ama senjata Twin Canesnya Da Qiao dan saya pengen bikin di sini Lu Xun juga pake senjata tsb... XDDDD

Hehehe... Sima Zhao saya munculkan, tapi masih dalam mode anak kecil... XDDDD saya sebisa mungkin stuck sama sejarah asli dimana Sima Zhao tuh anaknya Sima Yi, sehingga di sini dia emang masih kecil (karena Sima Yi juga disini belum terlalu tua). Anyway, kalo anda merasa pengen melihat character dari Kingdom of Jin dimunculkan di cerita ini ato mungkin anda punya OC yang pengen dimunculkan di sini (tapi secara cameo, ya...), silahkan langsung kasih tau saya~

Oh dan sebagai penutup, saya juga mau mengucapkan SELAMAT pada **Mocca-Marrochi**! Tebakan anda bener! Saya lupa di review anda yang mana, pernah nyebutin bahwa suatu saat Cao Pi bakal jadi baik. Dan... emang bener begitulah yang akan terjadi pada Cao Pi. Dan di chap ini akhirnya Cao Pi bener2 mengalami _Heel-Face Turn_! Wooowww~ sepertinya para readers udah bisa baca pikiran saya, ya? Wkwkwkw...

That's all... XDDD updatenya minggu depan, ya... ^^ Stay tune!


	26. Blood Feud

Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! (geje...)

Happy reading, semua!

* * *

><p>"Kau yakin akan pergi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi?"<p>

Hari itu sudah tengah malam di Istana Wei di Luo Yang. Dan benar-benar sepi. Yang berdiri di depan pintu gerbang selatan istana hanya empat orang saja. Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan, kedua Jendral Besar bermarga Xiahou dari Wei, serta Cao Pi dan Zhang He yang kini sudah berpakaian rakyat jelata. Alasan mereka berada di tempat itu jelas. Yaitu karena keduanya akan pergi meninggalkan istana ini.

"Iya." Jawab Cao Pi seraya mengangguk mantap. Pangeran Wei menoleh sekilas ke arah Zhang He yang tengah mempersiapkan dua ekor kuda untuk mereka. "Aku akan mencari Phoenix itu. Mungkin kau tidak akan percaya ini, tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengannya..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "... untuk mendapatkan kedamaian itu."

Kedua jendral Xiahou itu sudah mendengarnya sebelumnya. Tentu saja awalnya mereka tidak percaya. Namun pangeran mereka itu kelihatan setengah mati bersungguh-sungguh. Buktinya, bukankah Cao Pi sendiri yang akhirnya bersedia menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata demi mencari sang Phoenix tersebut? Ini adalah sebuah hal yang tidak pernah mereka pikirkan akan Cao Pi lakukan! Jangankan menyamar menjadi rakyat jelata, bergaul dengan mereka saja Pangeran Wei itu enggan. Kalau sekarang Cao Pi sampai menempuh perjalanan jauh tanpa pengawalan seorang pun kecuali jendralnya yang setia, Zhang He, dan dengan berpenampilan seperti rakyat jelata begitu, bagaimana mungkin dia bisa berbohong?

Dan seandainya pangeran itu berbohong pun, mereka bisa apa?

"Pangeran Cao Pi, kami tidak akan melarang anda." Kata Xiahou Yuan. "Tapi, tidakkah anda memikirkan tentang Wei juga? Semisalkan anda pergi, maka kemungkinan besar yang mengambil alih pemerintahan adalah Sima Yi! Jika itu sampai terjadi, bagaimana pemberontakan bisa dihindarkan? Atau semisalkan hal seperti itu tidak terjadi, bagaimana kalau sampai Sima Yi memimpin pemerintahan secara sembarangan?"

Cao Pi menggeleng. "Tidak begitu!" Tukasnya. "Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan, anda berdua tinggal di istana ini, sementara Sima Yi tidak. Ditambah lagi, di Wei ini masih banyak jendral yang aku yakin tidak akan memihak pada Sima Yi. Jika semua itu masih kurang..." Pangeran Wei itu menambahkan. "... masih ada Penasihat Guo Jia di Istana Chang An. Panggil dia kembali ke Wei jika Sima Yi merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk. Selain itu, kudengar setelah kembalinya Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, ada tujuh puluh ribu pasukan ditempatkan di sana. Tentu akan bersedia membantu kita."

Zhang He sudah selesai menyiapkan kedua kuda mereka. Segera Pangeran Wei itu meninggalkan kedua jendral tersebut. "Oh iya, satu hal lagi..." Katanya sebelum naik ke punggung kudanya. "Tolong, jagalah Ayahanda Kaisar baik-baik. Jika aku bertemu dengan Phoenix itu, tentu aku akan mengajaknya ke Wei agar Ayahanda dapat bertemu dengannya lagi."

Kedua jendral Xiahou itu tertegun saat mendengar hal ini. Pangeran Wei ini sekarang memperhatikan ayahnya yang sekarat? Benar-benar sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada Cao Pi dan telah merubah hidupnya!

Keduanya langsung bersoja dalam-dalam. "Siap laksanakan, Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi!" Seru keduanya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Akhirnya... akhirnya harapan semua orang agar pangeran ini berubah, benar-benar terpenuhi! "Harap Yang Mulia juga menjaga diri baik-baik!"

Dengan begitu, akhirnya Cao Pi dan Zhang He pergi meninggalkan istana tersebut. Bagi Cao Pi, ini seperti perjuangan mencari kedamaian. Tapi bagi Zhang He, sebenarnya perjuangan itu sudah selesai. Pangerannya telah berubah begitu drastis, benar-benar seperti apa yang diharapkannya! Sekarang ini ia hanya melihat hasilhnya saja.

Namun satu hal yang masih tersimpan di benak Jendral Wei itu. Bagaimana Cao Pi bisa berubah? Entah berapa banyak bawahannya yang mencoba bicara padanya, bahkan sepupunya sendiri, Xiahou Long, tetap tidak didengarkannya! Siapa yang begitu luar bisa berhasil bicara dengan Pangeran Wei ini?

Penasaran, Zhang He pun menanyakannya. "Pangeran Cao Pi..."

"Sudahlah, jangan panggil aku 'pangeran' lagi."

"Cao Pi..." Zhang He menuruti perintah tersebut. "Apa yang membuatmu bisa berubah begini? Siapa yang bicara padamu?"

Cao Pi hanya tersenyum kecil. "Phoenix itu tentu bicara padaku..." Jawabnya. "... lewat seorang anak kecil."

* * *

><p>Xiahou Mei mengamati tempat asing di sekelilingnya. Sebenarnya tempat itu tidak begitu asing, toh ia sudah pernah berada di tempat ini sekali sebelumnya. Hari itu sudah menjelang malam di kota Jian Ye. Musim gugur yang begitu indah, bulan bersinar dengan begitu terangnya. Namun yang lebih indah adalah orang-orang yang tengah mempersiapkan festival Bulan tanggal lima belas nanti. Dua minggu lagi perayaan itu akan dilaksanakan.<p>

Dilihatnya di sekelilingnya, orang-orang yang ramai membeli kue _yue bing_ dan memasang hiasan di rumahnya. Tentu sangat menyenangkan sekali. Dan yang lebih menyenangkan, entah benar atau tidak, Xiahou Mei mengamati beberapa orang prajurit yang membaur dengan rakyat, saling membeli dan menukar _yue bing_. Ada yang membantu keluarga-keluarga menghiasi rumahnya, ada pula yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan orang-orang lain. Benar-benar seolah di antara mereka tidak ada tembok pembatas! Ini tentu berbeda dengan Wei, dimana biasanya para prajurit yang kaku dan keras tidak bisa bergaul dengan rakyat. Dan para rakyat sendiri, begitu melihat mereka, sudah merasa takut.

"Wu ini... benar-benar mengasyikkan sekali." Gumam Xiahou Mei.

Ya, sesudah beberapa bulan perjalanan, akhirnya mereka tiba di Jian Ye. Tak lama lagi, tentu mereka akan bertemu dengan Phoenix itu!

Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, serta ia sendiri sekarang sedang berada di kota tersebut, hanya sekedar untuk berjalan-jalan saja. Selain itu, mereka juga menunggu utusan mereka yang membawa pesan kedatangan mereka pada Sun Quan, Kaisar Wu. Entah apa yang dilakukan Yuan Shao serta Jia Xu, yang pasti sekarang Xiahou Mei sedang mengamati kakaknya yang tengah duduk di meja sebuah kedai, bercakap-cakap dengan beberapa orang prajurit Wu. Kakaknya yang ramah dan bersahabat itu memang mudah bergaul dengan orang lain.

"Wah, begitu, ya? Menyenangkan sekali!" Kata Xiahou Long sambil meneguk teh di cangkirnya. "Jadi, ini semua adalah perintah dari Penasihat Zhou Yu?"

"Benar!" Salah satu prajurit Wu mengangguk. "Syukurlah di Wu ini begini damai! Tidak ada ancaman dari luar maupun dari dalam! Karena itulah, daripada kami semua para prajurit Wu menganggur dan makan gaji buta, kami semua disebarkan ke seluruh penjuru Wu ini. Ada yang di Jian Ye, ada yang di Lu Jiang, ada yang Hui Ji, bahkan ada yang sampai di Chang Sha! Kami semua dikirim untuk membantu para rakyat dan membangun kota-kota tersebut, misalnya memperbaiki tembok kota, membangun rumah rakyat, membangun jalan atau jembatan!"

"Benarkah? Tentu menyenangkan sekali!"

"Benar sekali!" Kata yang lain sambil mengangguk. "Aku sih jauh lebih memilih melakukan semua ini ketimbang berperang!"

Xiahou Long tertawa. "Begitu, ya? Wahhh... semisalkan sudah tidak ada perang lagi dan kita semua jadi tidak berguna, aku bersedia jadi petani atau apapun untuk membantu rakyat! Kelihatannya akan sangat menyenangkan!"

Mendengar ini, Xiahou Mei pun mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum juga. Yahhh... selama ini ia sering mendengar bahwa jika perang berakhir, maka jendral-jendral sepertinya tidak akan ada gunanya lagi. Tapi rupanya hal itu tidak benar sepenuhnya. Buktinya, di Wu yang sedang damai ini para prajurit ini memiliki pekerjaan yang harus mereka lakukan, dan tentunya itu sangat berguna.

Masih tengah berjalan-jalan, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara yang sangat familiar dari belakang.

"Lho! Ada Xiahou Mei!"

Tentu saja Xiahou Mei kaget benar. Di Wu ini ada yang mengenalnya juga? Saat dia berbalik, barulah ketahuan bahwa yang berada di belakangnya adalah seorang jendral Wu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ling Tong! Sangking terkejutnya, Xiahou Mei sampai tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan selain menuding dan meracau. "Eh? Kau kan...! Kau kan yang waktu itu...! Kau...!"

"Jangan hanya 'kau', 'kau' saja! Aku juga punya nama! Namaku Ling Tong!" Balas jendral muda itu sambil tertawa. "Kau ini bagaimana? Hanya tidak bertemu dua tahun saja sudah lupa namaku! Benar-benar keterlaluan!"

_Bagaimana bisa lupa?_ Pikir Xiahou Mei dalam hati. Bagaimanapun, karena kebodohan seorang Putri Wu yang sukanya cari ulah itu, laki-laki yang pertama diciumnya di dunia ini adalah Ling Tong. Tapi syukurlah, kelihatannya Ling Tong sama sekali tidak mengingat-ingat kejadian memalukan itu lagi. Sebaliknya, mereka jadi akrab sekali seperti sahabat lama yang sudah lama tidak bertemu. Mulailah mereka berbincang-bincang banyak hal, mulai dari kabar masing-masing, berbasa-basi sejenak sebelum membicarakan hal-hal yang lebih berat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, festival Bulan di tempat ini menyenangkan sekali, ya?" Tanya Xiahou Mei. Kedua muda-mudi itu berjalan menyusuri kota Jian Ye sambil melihat pemandangan yang indah. Lampion-lampion yang berwarna warni menjadi penerang mereka. Benar-benar seperti sepasang kekasih saja. "Benar-benar mengasyikan! Di Wei saja tidak pernah sampai semeriah ini."

Ling Tong menyengir kuda. "Kau tidak tahu, sih... Ini karena hari festival Bulan juga bertepatan dengan hari ulang tahun putri kami." Katanya. "Yahhh... sebentar lagi adalah ulang tahun Meimei."

"Ohhh..." Xiahou Mei mengangguk mengerti. "Kalau begitu, aku harus mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun juga padanya. Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana keadaannya sekarang? Sebenarnya aku dan kakakku serta Penasihat Jia Xu datang lagi kemari untuk bertemu dengan mereka. Dan kali ini, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang telah lama menghilang sejak peperangan di Guan Du kembali! Sebenarnya kami hanya mengantarkan beliau kemari karena beliau sangat ingin bertemu dengan sang Phoenix."

Alih-alih mendengar Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, Ling Tong kaget bukan buatan, seperti yang Xiahou Mei duga. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao? Bukankah katanya ia gugur dalam peperangan di Guan Du melawan Wei? Bagaimana sekarang ia bisa di sini?"

Pada akhirnya, Xiahou Mei menjelaskan satu persatu apa saja yang didengarnya mengenai Panglima Dinasti Han Agung tersebut. Ling Tong mendengar dengan seksama tetapi juga dipenuhi rasa heran. Benar-benar ini kabar luar biasa yang pasti akan menggemparkan seisi Wu!

Sesudah penuturan Xiahou Mei selesai, barulah Ling Tong mendesah pelan. "Begitu, ya... Benar-benar luar biasa sekali Panglima Besar Yuan Shao ingin encari Lu Xun sampai ke tempat ini." Katanya dengan nada penuh penyesalan. "Namun aku dengan sangat menyesal harus memberitahukan padamu, Xiahou Mei. Lu Xun dan Meimei keduanya tidak ada di sini."

Tentu saja Jendral Wei itu kaget bukan kepalang dan kecewa setengah mati. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada di sini? Kemana lagi mereka?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengomel. Sangking kesalnya, Xiahou Mei memukul jidatnya sendiri. "Ya Tian... bagaimana ini? Padahal kami sudah mengatakan pada Panglima Besar Yuan Shao bahwa mereka berdua ada di sini. Kami pasti sungkan sekali pada beliau!"

"Tenang sajalah..." Ling Tong menepuk bahunya. "Kau sudah mengirim utusan kepada Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan, bukan? Besok kau pasti akan dipertemukan dengan beliau. Dengan begitu, kau pasti akan tahu dimana mereka berada."

Xiahou Mei mengangguk. "Kau benar. Baiklah. Aku akan menunggu."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Keesokan harinya, seperti yang dijanjikan Ling Tong, keempat orang itu sudah diundang dengan sangat meriah ke Istana Wu, bahkan Kaisar Wu sendiri, Sun Quan, sampai ikut menjemput dari luar istana. Segala arak-arakan yang megah menyambut mereka. Bagaimana tidak? Panglima Besar Yuan Shao adalah panglima terakhir Dinasti Han Agung, dan tentunya nama beliau sudah tersebar di seluruh penjuru China ini. Sambutan hangat dari orang-orang Wu itu membuat mereka semua merasa diterima.

"Wah, tak kusangka putra kedua teman baikku, Sun Jian, sekarang menjadi Kaisar Wu!" Kata Yuan Shao sesudah mereka sampai di ruang tahta. "Kaisar Sun Quan, kau benar-benar mirip sekali dengan ayahmu ketika masih muda!" Kelakarnya

Sun Quan tertawa mendengar hal tersebut. "Ayahku sering menceritakan tentang anda! Kata beliau, dulu anda berdua ditambah Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei dan Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu, berperang melawan gerombolan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning bersama, juga mengalahkan dorna Dong Zhuo. Sungguh masa lalu yang sangat membanggakan!"

"Yah... sekarang Sun Jian telah tiada..." Gumamnya dengan nada sedih. "Semisalkan bukan karena aku yang kemaruk ini, tentu aku masih bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang. Bahkan gara-gara aku sampai Liu Bei juga harus menyingkir ke daerah Shu. Dan bahkan angkatan perang Cao Cao juga kuserang di Guan Du. Jika aku tidak sekemaruk ini, mungkin..."

Sun Quan hanya menggeleng. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, itu semua adalah masa lalu yang telah terjadi. Tidak ada gunanya menyesalinya. Sekarang saatnya menatap lurus ke depan." Katanya dengan bijaksana. "Jika aku boleh tahu, ada apa sampai Panglima Besar Yuan Shao bersusah payah datang kemari? Dan begitu juga dengan para pembesar Wei ini."

Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, serta Xiahou Mei juga berada di ruang tahta tersebut. Ling Tong juga berada di tempat itu menemani Xiahou Mei. Entah kenapa. Baik Jia Xu maupun Xiahou Long kelihatannya sudah tidak sabar menunggu untuk bertemu dengan Phoenix itu, lain halnya dengan Xiahou Mei yang telah mengetahuinya dari hari sebelumnya. Tentu mereka harus siap untuk menyesal jika mendengar kabar bahwa orang yang mereka cari tidak berada di tempat ini.

Yuan Shao menjawab pertanyaan Sun Quan dengan tanpa basa-basi lagi. "Begini, Kaisar Sun Quan. Anda tentu tahu perihal Dinasti Han Agung yang sekarang ini tidak memiliki seorang Kaisar untuk memimpin. Untunglah sebelum kematiannya, Kaisar Xian terdahulu telah menulis surat wasiat yang mengatakan bahwa ia memiliki Putra Mahkota. Putra Mahkota yang akan menjadi Kaisar Dinasti Han agung selanjutnya, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Phoenix itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Detik itu juga, seolah Langit dan Bumi runtuh dan bercampur jadi satu.

Tidak bisa tidak, Sun Quan kaget bukan kepalang! Berita begini penting, kenapa baru ia mengetahuinya sekarang? Kenapa tidak ada yang memberitahukannya sebelumnya? Lu Xun... ahli strategi yang bekerja di bawahnya, murid dari Penasihat Zhou Yu, calon suami dari keponakannya... adalah Putra Mahkota Dinasti Han Agung?

Bahkan semua orang yang belum mendengar hal ini langsung heboh bukan main. Mereka saling ribut sendiri dan berbisik-bisik, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa rekan muda mereka itu rupanya adalah seorang Putra Mahkota! Tidak cukup ahli strategi Wu itu adalah seorang Phoenix yang diramalkan leluhur, yang akan membawa China pada kedamaian, rupanya ia telah ditunjuk menjadi seorang Kaisar!

Dalam benaknya Sun Quan hanya bisa terhenyak. Kenapa Lu Xun tidak pernah memberitahukan padanya tentang hal ini? Tunggu. Semisalkan Lu Xun memberi tahu pun, apakah ia akan percaya? Pasti semuanya akan menganggapnya sudah gila!

Namun bukan itu yang paling parah.

Sun Quan terdiam, mengingat Lu Xun yang ber_kowtow_ begitu rendah di hadapannya, hanya agar ia mau membatalkan niat memulai perang dengan Wei. Ditambah lagi hari dimana ia terhasut orang-orang yang menuduh ahli strategi itu bukan-bukan, dan menyeretnya untuk menghadap kepadanya. Kenapa dia bisa begitu berani memfitnah dan memakinya di hadapan bawahannya yang lain? Bukan cuma Lu Xun tidak bersalah, tetapi yang di sana itu bukan hanya seorang bawahannya, itu adalah Putra Mahkota yang harusnya saat itu sudah menjadi Kaisar Dinasti Han Agung, dan yang menyatukan seluruh China! Wei, Wu, dan Shu ini sebenarnya tidak perlu ada lagi keberadaannya jika Dinasti Han Agung sudah kembali bangkit.

Dan jika masih kurang... itu adalah Phoenix, yang kedudukannya setingkat di atas kaisar manapun, di atas China, di atas apapun juga.

Sun Quan menelan ludah, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Yuan Shao yang melihat wajah Sun Quan memucat langsung tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak beres. "Kaisar Sun Quan, ada apa?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Apakah... anda tidak mengetahui hal ini sebelumnya?"

Perlahan Sun Quan mengangguk. "Ini sangat mencengangkan, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Di Wu ini dia adalah seorang ahli strategi. Aku tidak tahu bahwa sebenarnya di Dinasti Han Agung dia adalah seorang Putra Mahkota..."

"Karena itulah, aku bermaksud bertemu dengannya." Kata Yuan Shao lagi. "Dinasti Han Agung tidak memiliki siapapun untuk melanjutkan pemerintahan. Hanya ada Penasihat Guo Jia dari Wei yang karena kebaikan hatinya bersedia menjaga Istana Chang An sementara waktu. Jika bisa bertemu dengannya, tentu semuanya akan menjadi lebih mudah. Jika anda berkenan, mohon izinkan aku bertemu dengan ahli strategi bernama Lu Xun itu."

Dengan penuh penyesalan Sun Quan menggeleng. Keterkejutannya sudah perlahan menghilang tetapi tetap saja tersisa. Sekarang ia makin menyadari betapa berharganya laki-laki yang disangkanya hanya seorang ahli strategi biasa itu. Dia Phoenix, dan ditambah lagi dia seharusnya adalah Kaisar dari Dinasti Han Agung!

"Dengan sangat menyesal, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, aku harus menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak ada di sini..." Ucap Sun Quan sambil menggeleng pelan.

Kali ini, giliran Yuan Shao yang terkejut bukan buatan. Jadi, perjalanan panjang mereka dari Luo Yang ke Jian Ye tidak membuahkan hasil apa-apa? Phoenix itu tidak ada di sini? Jia Xu dan Xiahou Long yang begitu kecewa hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan dan menghela nafas panjang. Xiahou Mei sendiri tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Yuan Shao mendelik lebar. "Bagaimana bisa tidak ada di sini? Bukankah dia adalah ahli strategi di Wu?" Tanyanya dengan berbagai perasaan, kesal, jengkel, kecewa, heran, dan bingung.

"Benar... Tapi hampir dua bulan lalu ia pergi ke Shu untuk bertemu dengan adik angkatnya yang tinggal di sana serta bertemu teman-temannya. Sungguh aneh sampai sekarang ia masih belum kembali." Keluh Sun Quan dengan lesu, benar-benar pusing memikirkan keadaan ahli strateginya yang membuatnya risau. Jangan-jangan... benarlah apa yang dikhawatirkannya sebelum Lu Xun pergi. "Aku sudah mencoba mengirim surat padanya, bahkan juga kepada orang-orang Shu. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Tidak ada kabar apapun darinya."

Ling Tong yang sedari tadi hanya berdiam diri, kini tidak bisa menahan dirinya lagi. "Mohon bicara, Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan!" Kini semua mata memandang jendral muda yang tengah bersoja itu. "Orang seperti Lu Xun yang bertanggung jawab dan tertib, sangat tidak mungkin akan pergi kelamaan dan tidak pulang-pulang! Aku punya firasat bahwa Lu Xun yang berada di Shu sedang dalam bahaya! Lagipula, aku pernah mendengar dari mulut Lu Xun dan Meimei sendiri, mereka bercerita bahwa di Shu ada seorang ibusuri yang begitu membenci orang dari kerajaan lain. Aku khawatir jangan-jangan..." Ling Tong tidak melanjutkan lagi kata-kata itu.

Sun Quan mengangguk sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Pikiranku sama denganmu, Ling Tong. Lu Xun, bahkan juga Meimei dan Zhou Ying, pasti sedang dalam bahaya luar biasa sekarang..."

Panglima Besar Dinasti Han Agung itu bergantian memandangi Ling Tong dan Sun Quan dengan tidak sabaran. "Jika anda tahu begini, lantas mengapa tidak mengutus orang untuk mencarinya?"

"Itu juga anehnya, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao," Jawab Sun Quan dengan cepat. "Adikku, _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang dari Wu, sangat amat mengkhawatirkan mereka sampai-sampai dia sendiri memberanikan diri untuk pergi ke Shu dan mencarinya. Siapa nyana ternyata perbatasan Shu-Wu dijaga dengan begitu ketat! Tidak peduli pembesar, pedagang, rakyat jelata, bahkan Gaibang sekalipun, semuanya dilarang masuk ke Kerajaan Shu!"

Jia Xu yang tengah berpikir keras akhirnya menyuarakan pikirannya. "Menurutku, ini berarti hanya ada satu kemungkinan." Katanya, seketika membuat semua memandangnya. "Lu Xun sedang berada dalam bahaya besar di Shu. Kemungkinan besar ia adalah seorang buronan dan dikejar-kejar oleh segenap prajurit Shu. Agar dia tidak bisa keluar dan terperangkap seperti tikus, dan juga supaya orang dari Wu tidak bisa menolongnya, perbatasan Shu-Wu ditutup semua." Tuturnya dengan nada khawatir yang berhasil ditutupinya dengan sempurna.

"Aku juga berpikir begitu..." Gumam Xiahou Long.

Sun Quan mendesah panjang. "Panggil _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang segera!" Perintahnya pada seorang kasim. Kasim itu membungkuk dan segera pergi.

Tak lama, Sun Shang Xiang, _gongzhu_ dari Wu yang cantik jelita dan senantiasa terlihat muda itu tiba. Namun alih-alih diberitahu bahwa ini menyangkut Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying, ia datang dengan wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh putri itu masuk dan langsung bersoja dengan hormat di depan kakaknya. "Aku datang menghadap! Kakak kedua, apa ada kabar mengenai mereka?"

"Tidak ada. Justru sebaliknya, aku harap kau bisa menceritakan apa yang kau lihat di perbatasan Shu-Wu." Jawab Kaisar Wu itu.

Maka dengan berapi-api, kelihatan penuh kemarahan dan kecemasan luar biasa, Sun Shang Xiang menceritakan semuanya pada orang-orang asing di tempat tersebut. "Kurang lebih dua minggu yang lalu, aku pergi ke daerah Chang Sha yang dekat dengan perbatasan Shu-Wu untuk mencari mereka. Aku khawatir karena mereka tidak memberi kabar apapun, padahal sudah begitu lama berada ke Shu! Namun di sana, di antara kota Chang Sha dan Danau Dong Ting, di gerbang Phoenix, gerbang tinggi menjulang yang dinamakan gerbang _Yan Lu_(1) itu, ribuan prajurit Shu telah berjaga di sana. Saat aku datang mendekat, rupanya para prajurit Shu itu menghadangku dan melarang untuk masuk ke Shu. Tidak peduli apapun yang kulakukan, mereka tetap bersikeras melarangku lewat!" Jelasnya dengan panjang lebar.

Mendengar penuturan ini, Yuan Shao menggeram marah. Nafasnya memburu dan kedua tangannya terkepal erat. Dengan cepat ia berdiri. Kertakan giginya terdengar berselingan dengan suaranya yang menggelegar penuh amarah.

"KETERLALUAN ORANG-ORANG SHU ITU!" Suaranya membahana memenuhi ruang tahta tersebut. "Berani-beraninya mereka mencelakai sang Phoenix, mengurung seorang Putra Mahkota Dinasti Han Agung! Jika aku tidak pergi ke sana dan memberi pelajaran pada orang-orang itu, tentu aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang!" Dengan demikian ia bersoja di depan Sun Quan. "Terima kasih atas kebaikan anda. Aku hendak pergi ke Shu sekarang juga. Jika benar Phoenix itu sedang dalam bahaya, aku harus segera bertemu dengannya sebelum ia dibunuh di sana!"

Belum sempat Sun Quan memberi jawaban apapun, Putri Wu yang sudah luar biasa panik dan cemas itu menyahut duluan. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, apa yang anda katakan tepat sekali dengan apa yang ada di kepalaku!" Kata Sun Shang Xiang cepat. "Jika boleh, izinkanlah aku pergi bersama anda untuk mencari mereka! Aku akan membawa seluruh pasukan yang berada di bawah komandoku untuk ikut serta dengan anda!"

Ling Tong pun ikut menyahut. "Aku juga! Lu Xun, Meimei, serta Zhou Ying adalah teman-teman baikku! Jika ada apa-apa dengan mereka, bagaimana aku diam saja?"

"Jangan lupakan aku! Aku juga ingin ikut mencarinya!" Gan Ning yang rupanya ada di tempat itu berseru dengan tiba-tiba. "Lagipula, di sini aku juga tidak ada pekerjaan! Sebaiknya aku ikut pergi mencari mereka!"

Sun Quan sampai bingung sendiri melihat jendral-jendralnya yang dengan gagah berani ingin ikut pergi bersama. "Aku sih sama sekali tidak keberatan. Tetapi kalian ini ikut dengan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Harus meminta izin dari beliau dulu!"

Yuan Shao tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat semangat jendral-jendral Wu yang didorong rasa setia kawan itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa menolak? Tentu saja boleh! Malah aku harus berterima kasih!" Ucapnya sambil bersoja lagi. "Jika aku masih boleh memohonkan satu hal, apakah Kaisar Sun Quan bersedia mengirimkan seorang jendral yang sekiranya mengerti seluk beluk jalan di Shu dan Wu, serta keadaan alamnya? Kami yang berasal dari daerah utara tentu tidak mengenal tempat ini, berikut rute perjalanan dan iklimnya." Katanya.

"Jika ada seorang yang paling mengerti mengenai keadaan alam dan jalan di tanah Shu dan Wu, itu adalah Jendral Lü Meng(2)!" Tukas Sun Quan sembari tersenyum lebar. "Panggilkan Jendral Lü Meng dengan segera!"

Sama seperti Sun Shang Xiang, Lü Meng pun datang dengan cepat tanpa membuang-buang waktu lagi. Segera Jendral Wu itu diberitahu keadaan serta tugas-tugasnya, dan sesegera itu pula ia menyanggupi tugasnya.

"Baiklah! Aku mengerti!" Lü Meng bersoja. "Aku akan ikut ke Shu bersama Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dan yang lainnya mencari mereka bertiga. Sampai aku bertemu dengan mereka bertiga, aku bersumpah tidak akan kembali ke Wu!" Sumpahnya dengan penuh kesungguhan dan tekad.

Dengan demikian, seluruh jendral dari Wu dan Wei, dipimpin oleh seorang Panglima Besar Dinasti Han Agung, berkumpul dan bersatu untuk ke Shu, mencari Phoenix itu bahkan sampai ke dasar laut terdalam dan puncak gunung tertinggi! Melihat jumlah mereka yang besar, semisalkan orang-orang Shu itu masih berusaha melawan dan bahkan mengajak berperang, tentu mereka sudah punya cukup kekuatan!

Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus bertemu dengan Phoenix itu!

* * *

><p>Tidak jauh berbeda keadaannya dari Istana Wu yang penuh perasaan bergejolak itu, begitu pula hal yang terjadi di Istana Shu.<p>

"Benar! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri! Bajingan dari Wu itu menggunakan tongkat kayu dari pohon _fang zhi bai_!"

"Tidak salah lagi! Dia sama sekali bukan Phoenix! Dia adalah penyihir busuk sisa-sisa Pemberontakan Sorban Kuning!"

"Kurang ajar...! Berani-beraninya dia mengaku-ngaku dirinya sebagai seorang Phoenix! Penyeranah seperti itu harus dihukum mati!"

Ucapan-ucapan seperti itu sudah terdengar sepanjang pagi sejak sepasukan prajurit Shu yang dikirim untuk menangkap buronan-buronan itu kembali. Memang benar mereka tidak terluka sedikitpun. Tetapi dari cerita mereka yang begitu mengerikan, ketahuan bahwa mereka gagal melakukan pekerjaan tersebut. Entah bagaimana dengan ratusan pasukan-pasukan lainnya yang dikirim ke seluruh penjuru Shu.

"Sial...! Ternyata kekuatannya berasal dari sihir kegelapan Pasukan Sorban Kuning! Ini tidak akan mudah dikalahkan!" Salah seorang dari prajurit-prajurit Shu itu menceritakan pada teman-temannya yang lain. Dengan begitu cepatnya tersebar kabar bahwa laki-laki Wu yang selama ini mereka anggap Phoenix rupanya hanyalah seorang penyihir kegelapan dari gerombolan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning. Tentulah ini membuat mereka tidak hanya terkejut, tetapi juga amarah dalam batin mereka tersulut. Keinginan untuk membunuh dan memusnahkan orang Wu itu jauh lebih besar daripada sebelumnya.

Pemberontak Sorban Kuning! Kenapa masih ada di sini sekarang? Bahkan yang lebih parah, dia mengaku dirinya sebagai seorang Phoenix! Sungguh perbuatan yang sangat rendah! Orang seperti itu seharusnya dimusnahkan saja!

_Lao Zucong_ yang baru saja menerima kabar tersebut, tidak bisa tidak segera tersulut amarahnya. Wanita tua itu menggeram penuh amarah. Kerut-kerut di wajahnya makin terlihat kala ia dipenuhi kedengkian dan dendam seperti itu.

"Sekarang aku mengerti bagaimana cara penipu Wu itu membunuh Permaisuri Gan!" Serunya pada segenap orang yang berada di _Luolangong_, berikut Kaisar Liu Bei, putranya sendiri, serta Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei. "Pantaslah dia bisa membunuh Permaisuri Gan dengan mudah! Pembunuh itu membakar _Luolangong_ ini dengan kekuatan sihirnya yang merupakan sihir kegelapan dari Pemberontak Sorban Kuning!" Suara kertakan giginya beradu dengan suara kerasnya yang dipenuhi dendam.

Liu Bei hanya bisa melihat ibunda permaisurinya dengan penuh rasa serba salah. Ia benar-benar bingung, kenapa semuanya bisa jadi begini sekarang? Ia tidak habis pikir, kenapa Lu Xun bisa sampai menggunakan tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ itu sebagai senjata? Orang seperti Lu Xun tidak mungkin seceroboh itu sampai melakukan kesalahan demikian konyol. Dan lagi, kenapa ia harus bersenjatakan tongkat kayu? Bukankah ia punya dua bilah pedang yang biasa digunakannya sebagai senjata? Jadi kenapa? Bukankah ini malah akan makin membahayakan dirinya?

"Jadi, segala hal yang dilakukannya selama ini adalah menggunakan kekuatan dari sihir Pasukan Sorban Kuning!" Tukas Guan Yu dengan keras. "Tidak heran semua sampai tertipu oleh tipu muslihatnya!"

Zhang Fei menghentakkan kakinya kuat-kuat. "Seorang bajingan dari Gerombolan Sorban Kuning yang belum ditumpas habis rupanya masih berkeliaran! Dan dia mengaku-ngaku sebagai Phoenix! Cih!" Gerutunya. "Demi langit dan bumi, aku bersumpah akan membunuhnya!"

Kini kedua adik angkatnya pun begitu marah seperti orang kesetanan. Sepertinya hanya keajaiban saja yang bisa membuat mereka tenang kembali. Sesudah menghimpun segenap keberaniannya, barulah Liu Bei berani menentang mereka semua. "_Lao Zucong_! Adik Kedua! Adik Ketiga! Jangan sembarangan menuduh orang yang tidak bersalah!" Serunya. Dengan cepat ia menerima tatapan tidak setuju dari tiga pasang mata. "Lu Xun melakukan itu tentu ada alasannya! Dan lagi, kenapa kasus pembunuhan Permaisuri Gan masih terus dibicarakan? Itu sudah terjadi dua tahun yang lalu dan tidak ditemukan siapa pelakunya. Bahkan Yan Lu sudah meminta pencarian ini dihentikan! Kenapa harus diungkit-ungkit lagi?"

_Yan Lu_... Pikir kaisar yang malang itu dalam hati. Sekarang putrinya pun hilang entah kemana. Tidak ada kabar apapun tentangnya. Saat bertanya pada semua orang-orang istana, semua mengatakan tidak ada yang mengerti perihal keberadaan Yan Lu. Jiang Wei pun menghilang, sama sepertinya. Yang ada di pikiran Liu Bei adalah, kemungkinan besar Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei pasti melarikan diri dari Istana Shu ini untuk mencari Lu Xun dan yang lainnya. Itulah tebakannya, dan yang diyakininya benar. Setidaknya ia bisa tenang memikirkan Yan Lu.

Namun sayang sekali, ucapannya itu sama sekali tidak mencapat tanggapan yang baik. Sebaliknya, ia malah ditentang habis-habisan.

"Liu Bei! Sekarang bukti sudah jelas di depan mata! Penipu Wu itu sudah pasti menggunakan kekuatan sihirnya untuk membunuh Permaisuri Gan! Dengan bukti sejelas ini, kau masih mencoba membelanya? Apakah bajingan itu telah membutakanmu dengan tipuannya sampai separah ini?" Bentak _Lao Zucong_ dengan kasar bukan main. Kemarahannya sepertinya telah membendung lebih tinggi daripada Gunung Tai Shan.

"Kakak Pertama! Meskipun kasus ini sudah lama berlalu, tapi sekarang pembunuhnya telah ditemukan! Ini tandanya kita harus segera bertindak!" Imbuh Zhang Fei. "Jika tidak, entah akan berapa banyak lagi korban yang jatuh di tangannya!"

Liu Bei hanya bisa menggeleng pelan karena bingung dan risau. "Tidak bisa jadi..." Betapa inginnya ia membela Lu Xun! Anak itu tidak bersalah apa-apa! Sebaliknya, Liu Bei yakin sepenuhnya bahwa ia adalah Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu, yang akan membawa kedamaian di China! Tetapi pada saat yang sama, ia juga sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala Lu Xun. Kenapa ia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkan siapa dia sebenarnya? Kenapa tidak langsung menunjukkan bahwa ia adalah Phoenix itu? Dan lebih-lebih lagi, kenapa sekarang malah menggunakan senjata seperti tongkat kayu dari pohon _fang zhi bai_?

Sungguh... apakah Phoenix itu sedang menciptakan jerat bagi dirinya sendiri?

"Tapi, ini juga pertanda adanya masalah baru." Sahut Guan Yu tiba-tiba. "Rupanya sekarang penipu itu punya cara untuk membela dirinya. Dulu dia sama sekali tidak berdaya meskipun kita perlakukan dia sekehendak kita. Tapi sekarang, sejak keluar dari istana, dia jadi bisa melawan dan memberontak."

_Tapi, meski dia memberontak, bukankah dia tidak membunuh bahkan melukai satupun dari prajurit kita?_ Begitulah pertanyaan yang ingin diungkapkan oleh Liu Bei guna menyadarkan mereka semua. Namun apa daya ia tidak menemukan cukup keberanian untuk mengatakannya. Apalagi, saat itu Lu Xun bukannya tidak berdaya. _Meski dia kelihatan diam saja dan tidak berdaya, kitalah yang tidak berani menyentuh ataupun melukainya. Sampai-sampai harus membunuhnya dengan tangan Zhao Yun..._

_Lao Zucong_ mangut-mangut mengerti. "Benar... itu memang masalah." Katanya. "Tetapi, tidak apa-apa. Kalau penipu itu menggunakan kekuatan sihir kegelapan Pasukan Sorban Kuning, ada cara untuk melawannya."

Guan Yu dan Zhang Fei langsung bersemangat ketika mendengarnya. "Apa itu?"

Ibusuri Shu itu tersenyum menang. "Dulu, saat aku berada di _Fenghuang Xian_-kota Fenghuang, aku sering melihat para pemimpin di tempat itu yang dikatakan punya kekuatan cahaya pemberian Phoenix. Aku pun sering sekali melihat mereka memurnikan penyihir-penyihir kegelapan dari sihir mereka yang mengerikan." Sesudah mengucapkan hal itu, wanita tua tersebut terbahak-bahak. "Orang-orang yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya dari Phoenix itu tentu akan bisa mengalahkan penyihir busuk dari Wu ini yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya seorang Phoenix!"

Mendengar hal ini, tentu saja kedua jendral _Wu Hu Jiang_ itu benar-benar gembira. Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama untuk mereka menyatakan rasa setujunya.

Liu Bei, sebaliknya, bukan cuma tidak setuju malah yakin sepenuhnya rencana itu gagal. Melawan Lu Xun dengan kekuatan cahaya yang katanya berasal dari Phoenix? Lu Xun adalah Phoenix itu sendiri! Lagipula, bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa memiliki kekuatan cahaya dari Phoenix kalau Phoenix itu sendiri tidak memberikannya pada mereka? Orang-orang yang ia tahu pernah diberi kekuatan cahaya oleh Phoenix itu hanyalah Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, dan bocah bernama Huiyue. Itu saja! Dan lagi, kekuatan itu diberikan bukan asal-asalan melainkan untuk memerangi Yaoguai. Sekarang, sesudah Yaoguai-yaoguai itu musnah, kekuatan mereka pun hilang dengan sendirinya.

Sekarang, bagaimana bisa dengan anehnya para pemimpin _Fenghuang Xian_ itu bisa mengatakan bahwa mereka punya kekuatan cahaya? Lebih aneh lagi, untuk memurnikan orang dari sihir kegelapan... Memangnya sesudah zaman Pemberontakan Sorban Kuning, masih ada lagi pengguna sihir kegelapan?

Sungguh Liu Bei sama sekali tidak habis pikir dengan jalan pikiran orang-orang ini.

Tidak tahan lagi mendengar tawa menang mereka dan cemoohan mereka terhadap sang Phoenix, itu, Liu Bei berdiri dengan penuh kemarahan. "Kalian semua tentu sudah kehilangan akal! Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Apapun yang kalian lakukan, tidak ada yang akan berhasil mengalahkannya!" Serunya dengan seluruh suara yang tersisa di tenggorokannya. Dengan begitu, ia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dengan langkah lebar dan cepat, membiarkan yang lainnya memandangnya dengan penuh keheranan.

"Lu Xun, kalau kau memang Phoenix..." Geram Liu Bei penuh emosi. "... tunjukkan hal itu pada semua orang!"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 68 (Phoenix Gate) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Kalo di logika, hal ini sama sekali nggak salah. Ahli strategi Wu pertama, Zhou Yu, memang dapet kemenangan besar di Chibi, tapi itu kan wilayahnya doank? Pas menyerang Shu, dia kalah dalam penyerangannya. Sementara Lu Xun itu tipe ahli strategi yang nggak bakal cari gara2 (dan sabar banget~), jadi dia nggak bakal coba2 masuk untuk menyerang daerah kerajaan. Battle of Yi Ling itu usahanya mempertahankan Wu. Sementara Lu Su, well... ahli strategi satu itu nggak pernah melakukan penyerangan apapun (mana lagi dia bukan playable character). Satu2nya ahli strategi Wu yang pernah nyerang kerajaan lain (khususnya Shu) adalah Lü Meng di Fan Castle, dan dia berhasil.

Chapter ini bisa dibilang fungsinya adalah untuk menunjukkan betapa panasnya keadaan cerita ini~~~~ Hohoho... saya harap ngerti sekarang betapa gawatnya situasi sekarang... Cao Pi udah pergi dari Wei, Yuan Shao akan masuk ke Shu (dan dengan tidak cara damai kayaknya...), dan _Lao_ _Zucong... _well, you know...

Wokey! That's all for today! Updatenya minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama!


	27. Just Looks Like

Cuapek tenan abis pulang kuliah... Wewww... Maaf updatenya telat... .

Oh iya... saya juga mau memberi sebuah pesan. Gini, saya baru mendapat masukan dari sesama rekan author yang mengatakan bahwa ada baiknya nulis chapter jangan panjang. So, mulai sekarang saya pendekkan chap jadi setengahnya~ biasanya kan kalo satu chap panjangnya 10ribu kata. Sekarang cuma 5ribu aja... hehehe... Ini supaya anda sodara bacanya lebih nyaman~

Wokey~ Ini chap untuk minggu ini! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Gunung Emei. Betapa indahnya gunung ini! Keindahannya tidak bisa dilukiskan dengan kata-kata saja.<p>

Gunung itu dipenuhi dengan pohon-pohon _tieshan_ yang rimbun dan indah. Bentuknya nyaris seperti pohon cemara, namun dengan dahan-dahan yang lebih panjang. Sementara itu, di kaki gunung tumbuh pohon murbei liar dan pohon buah _Dao_ yang tumbuh sendirinya tanpa perlu ditanam. Pada bagian tanah yang datar, pohon-pohon itu seolah membuka jalan agar bisa dilalui orang. Berbagai bunga liar berwarna putih dan kuning bertumbuh dengan begitu subur, menciptakan keheningan yang indah. Dari sini, sejauh mata memandang terlihat perbukitan dan langit musim gugur. Bagian puncak gunung tersebut tertutup oleh awan-awan, sementara bagian bawahnya tertutup oleh kabut tipis yang menyejukkan. Orang yang memiliki kesempatan untuk datang ke tempat ini tentulah sangat beruntung. Keindahan seperti ini tidak ada duanya lagi di China(1).

Sayang sekali, kadang kala orang-orang yang berada di tempat ini bukanlah mereka yang ingin menikmati keindahan alam. Sebaliknya, justru mereka yang tengah bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar itu tengah mengamati seseorang, seperti serigala yang menunggu untuk menerkam mangsanya.

Ya, kedua orang yang membawa golok besar itu adalah perampok gunung yang tengah menunggu sasarannya. Sekarang sasaran mereka adalah seorang laki-laki yang sedang berjalan menyusuri jalanan di gunung tersebut. Dari belakang sini tidak kelihatan wajahnya. Yang terlihat hanyalah rambut panjang berwarna coklat yang dikuncir bawah. Dua buah keranjang besar, penuh dengan buah-buahan yang sepertinya dipetik dari kaki gunung, dihubungkan dengan sebatang rotan, dipikulnya di atas bahunya.

Orang itu kelihatan tenang sekali, sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa di belakangnya ada dua orang perampok yang kini akan menerjangnya!

Sampai tiba-tiba, keduanya mengepungnya. Satu di depannya, sementara satu di belakangnya.

Tentu saja ini membuat orang itu kaget bukan kepalang. Tahu-tahu dua orang berwajah garang dan bertubuh besar dengan golok di tangan mereka bersiap akan menyerangnya.

"MATI KAUUUU!"

Kedua orang itu bersamaan berlari ke arahnya, dengan demikian tentu ia terperangkap di tengah-tengah! Dan lagi, dengan beban seberat itu di bahunya, bagaimana mungkin ia bisa bergerak?

Namun, yang terjadi jauh dari hal tersebut.

Orang itu, yang disangka telah mati bodoh oleh golok perampok, dengan gesitnya memutar tubuhnya dengan bertumpu pada salah satu ujung kakinya. Entah bagaimana ia dapat berputar dan menghindar dengan begitu gesit, padahal beban di punggungnya tentu sangat berat! Lucunya adalah, kini kedua perampok tersebut saling menabrak satu sama lain.

Belum sempat orang itu mengatakan apapun, mereka berdua sudah berdiri. Wajah keduanya berubah hijau sangking marah dan malu. Sekali lagi mereka menyerang, kali ini dari arah yang sama, ke orang tak bersenjata tersebut. Namun mereka harus kecewa. Lagi-lagi ia berhasil menghindar serangan mereka! Hal seperti itu terjadi berulang-ulang hingga kedua perampok tersebut kewalahan sendiri. Sementara sasaran mereka? Dia masih baik-baik saja, tenaganya tidak terkuras barang sedikitpun!

Kedua perampok itu jatuh terduduk di atas tanah sangking capek dan kesalnya karena gagal merampok mangsa mereka. Bertemu orang selihai ini, tentu hari ini bukan hari beruntung mereka.

Anehnya, orang itu, yang ternyata adalah seorang pemuda, tidak segera pergi. Dia masih ada di sana, memandang mereka berdua dengan tatapan heran. Kedua tangannya masih menggenggam tongkat di bahunya. "Kalian berdua ada apa main kasar tiba-tiba? Aku tidak pernah ada dendam dan permusuhan dengan kalian, bahkan aku tidak kenal kalian. Kenapa tiba-tiba menyerangku?" Tanyanya.

Betapa kagetnya kedua orang itu! Apakah anak muda yang lihai ini tidak tahu kalau mereka berdua adalah perampok?

"Cepat serahkan buah-buah itu!" Seru salah seorang dari antara mereka sambil menggenggam erat-erat goloknya, siap menyerang lagi. Tapi lagi-lagi si anak muda tidak kelihatan takut sedikitpun. "Kami lapar! Kalau tidak ingin mati, cepat berikan!"

Mendapat ancaman seperti itu, ia sama sekali tidak bergeming. Lagipula, untuk apa? Kedua orang perampok ini sudah kewalahan dan gagal menangkapnya. Memangnya mereka masih berani macam-macam lagi? Meski ia tidak bersenjata, tetapi jika mau serius tentu ia bisa mengalahkan kedua perampok yang kelihatannya kuat padahal sebenarnya tidak ada apa-apanya ini.

Anehnya, anak muda itu tidak lari, dan tentunya tidak juga menghajar mereka, apalagi memberikan keranjang-keranjang tersebut! Ia hanya tertawa saja. "Ohhh... jadi kau ingin merampokku karena buah-buahan ini? Itu saja?" Tanyanya. "Maaf, tapi di rumahku ada teman-teman yang sudah menungguku. Mereka juga belum makan dan pasti sama laparnya seperti kalian. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memberikannya."

Namun, kata-kata itu tidak sampai di situ saja.

"Tapi aku yakin kami pasti tidak akan bisa menghabiskan buah-buah sebanyak ini sendirian." Lanjutnya sambil bersiap untuk pergi. "Kalau kalian berdua lapar, ayo ikut bersama ke rumahku. Di sana kita bisa makan bersama. Tentu teman-temanku juga akan senang menyambut kalian!"

Ucapan inilah yang membuat kedua perampok tersebut terkejut dan bingung bukan buatan. Mereka cuma bisa saling berpandang-pandangan saja. Apa-apaan ini? Mereka berdua adalah perampok yang tadi akan membunuh orang itu! Bagaimana sekarang dengan tenangnya ia mengajak mereka ke rumahnya untuk makan bersama? Orang ini bodoh atau bercanda?

"Ayo!" Panggil orang itu lagi sebelum meneruskan langkahnya. "Jangan berlama-lama. Temanku tentu sudah tak sabar menunggu."

Akhirnya kedua orang perampok ling-lung itu ikut saja. Benar-benar mereka jadi bingung sendiri. Dalam keheningan keduanya hanya mengikuti saja.

Tak terasa, akhinya mereka sampai di tujuan. Rumah yang dimaksudkan itu hanyalah sebuah pondok kecil dari kayu yang sangat sederhana. Rumah yang langsung berlantaikan tanah itu hanya memiliki dua kamar tidur kecil dan sebuah ruang tengah, dimana dapur sekaligus ruang makan dan ruang berkumpul menjadi satu. Namun entah mengapa, rumah itu seolah memberikan suasana yang hangat bagi mereka semua.

"Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan. Silahkan masuk." Undang anak muda itu sambil meletakkan barang bawaannya.

Belum sempat mereka masuk, seorang anak laki-laki berusia kurang lebih dua belas tahun keluar. "Wah! Jiang _gege_ sudah pulang kembali rupanya!" Sahutnya dengan gembira. "Ayo masuk, Jiang _gege_! Liu _jiejie_ sudah menyiapkan makan untuk kita semua! Ngomong-ngomong, _xiansheng-xiansheng_ itu apa, Jiang _gege_?"

"Wah, baru saja aku membawakan buah-buahan ini. Tak disangka kalian sudah memasak duluan!" Sahut si anak muda. Ia menoleh ke arah kedua tamu yang kelihatan serba salah sendiri itu. "Dan mereka adalah tamu yang kuajak untuk makan bersama, Huiyue."

"Tadi saat aku bermain-main di desa yang tidak jauh dari sini, seorang _furen_ yang baik hati memberikan sekantung beras padaku. _Furen_ yang lain lagi memberikan kacang-kacangan. Liu _jiejie_ juga bilang bahwa di sekitar sini banyak tumbuhan liar yang sebenarnya bisa dimasak dan dimakan. Dengan berbahan itu saja, Liu _jiejie_ akhirnya memasak dan rupanya benar-benar jadilah makan siang untuk kita semua!" Jelasnya dengan celotehan seperti anak kecil. Kelihatan gembira sekali. "Ayo, Jiang _gege_ masuklah! Oh, dan _xiansheng_ berdua juga sebaiknya cepat masuk dan nikmati makan siang kami selagi masih panas!"

Akhirnya mereka semua masuk ke rumah yang kecil itu.

Ya, anak muda itu adalah Jiang Wei, ahli strategi Shu yang terpaksa menyingkir ke daerah pinggiran karena menjadi incaran penguasa mereka. Selain itu, ia memang sengaja ingin menjauhkan diri dari dunia perkotaan yang begitu padat dan penuh dengan intrik-intrik. Sekarang ia bersama dengan kekasihnya, Liu Yan Lu si Putri Shu, tinggal di Gunung Emei. Tinggal bersama dengan mereka adalah seorang anak bernama Huiyue. Mereka tinggal di rumah seorang yang misterius tetapi baik hati bernama Bing Bing.

"Ah, Jiang Wei. Akhirnya kau tiba." Sambut seorang gadis berambut pendek dengan sehelai kain yang menutup matanya, yang pastinya adalah Yan Lu. Kelihatan sekali kalau gadis malang ini buta. Ia berjalan perlahan mendekati meja makan yang rendah, dimana makanan sudah terhidang di atasnya. Huiyue, anak kecil itu, membantunya duduk bersimpuh di lantai. "Kami sudah menunggumu sejak tadi. Ayo makan!"

"Tentu!" Jiang Wei mengangguk bersemangat. "Mari-mari silahkan duduk!" Dengan ramah ia mempersilahkan tamu-tamunya untuk duduk di sebelahnya. "Oh iya, Yan Lu! Aku mengajak dua orang _xiansheng_ untuk makan bersama dengan kita."

"Wah, senang bertemu _xiansheng_ berdua." Ucap gadis itu dengan sopan dan tulus. "Tidak banyak memang, tapi kami harap ini cukup untuk mengeyangkan anda."

Akhirnya kedua perampok itu makan, meski masih terbingung-bingung.

"Oh iya, mana Bing Bing?" Tanya Jiang Wei sambil menyumpit makanan di mangkuknya.

"Bing Bing masih belum kembali dari mengumpulkan kayu bakar. Mungkin sebentar lagi dia akan kembali." Jawab Yan Lu.

"Tenang saja! Kita pasti akan menyisakan banyak makanan untuk _yeye_, ya kan?" Celoteh Huiyue.

Jiang Wei tertawa pelan, "Kau ini! Lagi-lagi memanggilnya _yeye_. Nanti Bing Bing akan marah lagi, lho!"

"Ah, biar saja! Rambutnya memang seperti kakek-kakek, kok!"

Kehangatan di rumah tersebut begitu kental terasa. Ditambah lagi, tungku kecil yang sekaligus menjadi perapian menyala di sudut ruangan tersebut, membuat tempat ini makin terasa hangat. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Huiyue saling bercakap-cakap dengan riang gembira.

Namun lain halnya dengan kedua perampok itu.

Salah satu dari mereka berbisik kepada yang lain dengan suara pelan, berusaha agar tidak terdengar. "Hei, dengarkan..." Katanya dengan suara rendah. "Nanti kalau sudah selesai makan, kita akan merampok habis rumah ini!"

"Ide bagus!" Yang lain menyahut. "Kalau begitu, siapkan golokmu!"

Acara makan siang berlanjut. Meski bahan makanan mereka sederhana sekali, namun berbagai jenis masakan yang dihasilkan serta kelezatannya membuat mereka semua kenyang sekali. Huiyue membantu merapikan meja dan menyimpan sisa makanan untuk Bing Bing.

Barulah saat itu, kedua perampok tersebut mulai beraksi.

Dengan cepat dikeluarkannya sekali lagi kedua golok tersebut. Gadis buta itu memang tidak bisa melihat apapun, namun ia merasakan adanya bahaya. Sementara Jiang Wei telihat terkejut sesaat, namun kembali menjadi sigap.

"Hah! Bodoh sekali kau! Mana mungkin ada orang yang mengizinkan perampok untuk masuk ke rumahnya dan makan bersama?" Salah satu dari mereka tersenyum mengejek. Golok besar itu teracung ke arah Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak.

Yang lainnya tertawa. "Sekarang juga serahkan apa yang kalian miliki! Semua!"

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Huiyue, kelihatannya Bing Bing sudah datang. Cepat keluar dan bantu dia menyimpan kayu bakarnya!" Perintah Jiang Wei, yang jelas tentu supaya bocah itu tidak sembarangan masuk ke ruangan tersebut dan malah membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Dari jauh, yang diberi perintah menjawab dengan satu seruan 'ya' yang sangat keras. Dengan satu hal terselesaikan, kini mereka berdua kelihatan jauh lebih tenang dari sebelumnya.

Jiang Wei hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Dengar, _xiansheng_. Kami hanyalah orang gunung yang sederhana. Mana mungkin kami punya barang berharga?" Dengan satu pertanyaan itu, ia tidak lagi memasang kuda-kudanya siap bertarung. Sebaliknya, berdiri dengan sangat tenang. "Silahkan saja _xiansheng_ berdua geledah rumah ini, tentu tidak akan ada barang berharga sedikit pun di sini."

Ini membuat kedua perampok itu tidak habis pikir.

"Satu-satunya yang bisa _xiansheng_ berdua ambil mungkin hanya buah-buahan yang baru saja dipetik itu." Yan Lu menambahkan. "Ambillah sebanyak yang _xiansheng_ berdua butuhkan. Kami sudah sangat berkelimpahan."

Kata-kata kedua orang tersebut memang benar, dan biasa saja, bukan? Namun kedua perampok itu, begitu mendengarnya, sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

Orang-orang yang begitu sederhana seperti ini, hidup dengan sangat sederhana pula tetapi sudah merasa puas? Dan meski kelihatannya kekurangan, tetapi mereka masih bisa memberi, bahkan kepada orang-orang yang akan mencelakai mereka seperti kedua perampok ini? Apakah mereka benar kekurangan? Kenapa kelihatannya mereka bahagia sekali seolah mereka sudah memiliki apapun di dunia ini?

Ditambah lagi, kedua orang itu kelihatan sama sekali tidak ada kebencian pada mereka yang sebenarnya adalah perampok. Belum lagi ditambah mereka dengan begitu tidak tahu diri telah menyalahgunakan kebaikannya. Di dunia ini, mana ada manusia seperti ini?

Kedua perampok itu saling berpadang-pandangan. Ini membuat mereka bingung harus mengatakan apa.

Sampai pada akhirnya, golok itu terlepas dari tangan mereka. Keduanya jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

"Tidak bisa jadi...! Ini... tidak mungkin...!" Seru salah satu dari mereka sambil ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. "Kalian berdua... mungkinkah kalian adalah... sepasang Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu?"

Gantian Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang bingung harus bagaimana.

"Kami pernah mendengar bahwa Phoenix itu memiliki unsur _jin_-pengampunan yag luar biasa! Kalian berdua... tidak bisa tidak... pasti adalah Phoenix itu!" Seru yang satu lagi ikut-ikutan ber_kowtow_ dengan sungguh-sungguh seperti kawannya. "Kalian berdua begitu sederhana, tetapi bisa bahagia dan penuh kedamaian seperti itu. Tentulah kalian adalah Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian ke seluruh China ini!"

"Tolong, ampunilah kami berdua!"

Sebelum kesalahpahaman ini makin berlarut-larut, segera Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menghampiri mereka, kemudian membantu berdiri. "Ya Tian... _xiansheng-xiansheng_ berdua ini meracau apa sebenarnya?" Sahut Jiang Wei. "Kami ini cuma manusia biasa saja! Mana mungkin kami adalah Phoenix?"

"Benar itu! _Xiansheng_ berdua tidak perlu sampai ber_kowtow_ begitu pada kami." Imbuh Yan Lu pula.

Akhirnya kedua perampok itu mau diajak bicara juga. Mereka masih tertegun dan bingung sekali. Disangkanya kedua orang itu adalah Phoenix, namun mereka sendiri yang mengatakan tidak. "_Xiansheng_ berdua tentu belum pernah melihat Phoenix yang sesungguhnya, makanya sampai-sampai mengira kami berdua adalah Phoenix itu." Ujar Jiang Wei sambil tersenyum ramah. "Jika sudah melihatnya, tentu kami akan terlihat tidak ada ada-apanya dibandingkan dengannya..."

"Benarkah itu?" Tanya kedua perampok itu bersamaan dengan penuh kekaguman. Jika orang-orang sebaik ini saja masih ada yang lebih baik lagi, lantas seperti apa Phoenix itu?

Sungguh, bagi mereka para rakyat jelata yang telah kenyang dengan segala kemiskinan dan peperangan, Phoenix itu tentu satu-satunya harapan mereka. Seolah hidup mereka hanya tergantung pada ramalan leluhur, bahwa Phoenix itu akan segera tiba dan membawa kedamaian serta mengakhiri peperangan. Jika bertemu dengan orang yang kebajikannya begitu tinggi, tentu mereka sudah akan menyangka bahwa itu Phoenix. Dan sering kali mereka jadi kecewa sendiri, seperti saat ini contohnya.

Namun, mereka tetap percaya. Karena bagaimanapun, percaya jauh lebih baik daripada bermimpi.

"Phoenix itu sudah tiba, _xiansheng_!" Sahut Yan Lu dengan penuh semangat. "Sebentar lagi tentu kita semua akan melihat kedamaian di China ini!"

Begitu mendengar hal ini, wajah kedua perampok yang garang tersebut berubah seketika. Mereka kelihatan begitu gembira sekali! "Benarkah? Dia sudah tiba? Apakah _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ berdua pernah melihatnya?"

Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei berdua mengangguk. Diceritakannya seperti apa Phoenix yang merek temui tersebut. Kedua perampok itu mendengarkan dengan seksama dan ketertarikan penuh. Akhirnya harapan beribu-ribu tahun lamanya terjadi juga!

"Tapi... aku ingin bertanya satu hal." Sahut Jiang Wei tiba-tiba sesudah pembicaraan mereka nyaris selesai. "Kenapa _xiansheng_ berdua menyangka kami adalah Phoenix? Bukankah pada umumnya orang-orang selalu beranggapan bahwa Phoenix itu datang dengan segala kemegahannya, membawa sepasukan prajurit yang siap akan berperang untuk mencapai kedamaian itu? Bagaimana kami yang sederhana ini bisa membuat _xiansheng_ berdua berpikir begitu?"

Sekali lagi keduanya saling berpandangan sebelum salah satu menjawab. "Itu kan harapan para orang-orang kerajaan dan bangsawan-bangsawan serta para orang kaya saja." Katanya. "Untuk kami, kami tidak peduli seperti apakah Phoenix itu. Justru kami berharap ketika dia datang, kami yang cuma rakyat jelata ini bisa menyentuh dan menjangkaunya. Lagipula, kalau datang dengan penampilan siap berperang begitu, bagaimana caranya akan membawa kedamaian?"

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terhenyak. Betapa ironisnya bahwa rakyat jelata, dengan pekerjaan rendah seperti perampok begini, justru lebih mengerti benar tentang Phoenix itu daripada kebanyakan orang-orang di istana yang telah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri! Syukurlah Phoenix itu datang dengan begitu sederhana, tidak megah-megahan seperti harapan orang-orang dengan kedudukan di atas sana. Phoenix itu sepertinya datang untuk orang-orang yang diremehkan dan tidak diperhitungkan ini, bukan untuk orang-orang yang sudah dipandang tinggi oleh yang lain.

"Begitu, ya..." Keduanya hanya bisa mangut-mangut mengerti.

"Dan satu lagi, _xiansheng_ dan _gunniang_." Perampok yang lain mengatakan. "Entah kenapa... apa yang _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_ berdua lakukan benar-benar seperti sang Phoenix sendiri. Seolah dalam diri anda berdua, kami bisa melihat Phoenix itu..."

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terdiam. Senyuman kecil menghiasi wajah mereka.

Dari luar, seorang bocah berambut putih mendengar percakapan ini sambil menyimpan dan membereskan kayu-kayu bakarnya. Bing Bing tersenyum senang. Sebuah gumaman pelan keluar dari mulutnya. Sayang sekali baik Yan Lu maunpun Jiang Wei tidak ada yang mendengar pujian sederhana ini.

"Kalian berdua makin mirip _linggongzi_, ya..."

* * *

><p>"Uwah... hutan ini lebat sekali!"<p>

"Iya! Sangking lebatnya sampai-sampai tidak terlihat cahaya matahari!"

Memang demikianlah keadaan hutan di sebelah timur provinsi Jiao Zhou. Tanah yang lembab serta pohon-pohon yang rimbun seolah-olah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling tinggi. Dahan dan dedaunan mereka membayang-bayangi tanah di bawahnya, membuat tempat itu menjadi lebih teduh dan lebih sejuk daripada daerah padang rumput.

Empat orang pengembara berpakaian Gaibang yang menunggangi kuda tengah menyusuri hutan tersebut dengan santai, sama sekali kelihatan tanpa beban. Mereka tidak lain adalah Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying, empat orang buronan yang dikejar-kejar oleh prajurit-prajurit Shu. Di hutan yang sepi dan terlindung ini, kelihatannya mereka bisa melonggarkan kewaspadaan mereka. Apalagi, provinsi Jiao Zhou bukanlah provinsi yang ramai dan banyak pengawasan seperti halnya provinsi Yi Zhou.

"Hmm?" Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun menghentikan langkah kudanya. "Aku mendengar suara rombongan orang dari jauh..."

Kontan ketiga orang kawannya kaget bukan buatan! Sangkanya mereka bisa tenang, tetapi rupanya di sini pun mereka masih ada prajurit Shu!

"Tenang saja... tenang saja..." Ucap laki-laki Wu itu sambil tersenyum kecil melihat teman-temannya yang sudah kalang kabut sendiri. "Kelihatannya bukan para prajurit. Mungkin hanya beberapa orang pedagang yang sedang dalam perjalanan, atau Gaibang yang sedang bertualang."

"Ohhh... syukurlah... kukira apa..." Zhou Ying menghela nafas lega.

"Lu Xun! Kau ini! Bikin aku kaget saja!" Tukas Yangmei kesal, yang cuma dibalas Lu Xun dengan cengiran.

"Hmmm..." Zhao Yun kelihatan tengah berpikir. "Bagaimana menurut kalian kalau kita menggabungkan diri dengan orang-orang itu?"

Seketika mantan jendral Shu itu mendapat tatapan tiga pasang mata seolah dia adalah orang paling gila sedunia.

Sebelum menuai protes, segera Zhao Yun menjelaskan baik-baik maksudnya. "Dengar! Dengar! Ini semua demi kebaikan kita sendiri!" Balas Zhao Yun setengah kesal. "Kalian kan tidak tahu? Wilayah Jiao Zhou ini, karena sedikitnya pengawasan dari para prajurit Shu, maka keamanannya juga kurang. Biasanya di hutan-hutan seperti ini banyak bersarang gerombolan perampok dalam jumlah besar! Jika kita berempat bertemu dengan gerombolan perampok sebesar itu, belum tentu kita bisa melarikan diri hidup-hidup dari mereka!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Yangmei, bukannya panik atau setuju, malah tertawa. "Tidak masalah! Lu Xun kan bisa mengangkat tongkatnya sekali dan... WUUUUSSSSHHHH! Mereka semua akan habis terbakar!"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak ingin sembarangan memakai kekuatan ini!" Tukas Lu Xun cepat sebelum menyatakan pendapatnya. "Kurasa usul Zhao Yun bagus juga. Jika memang mereka bukan prajurit-prajurit Shu, dan mereka sejalan dengan kita, sebaiknya kita ikut dengan mereka. Bukan hanya menghindari kita dari gerombolan perampok, tetapi para prajurit Shu tentu tidak akan curiga jika kita bersembunyi di antara pedagang-pedagang ini..." Gumamnya sambil berpikir.

"Aku juga setuju." Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Kurasa, memang itulah yang sebaiknya kita lakukan."

Jadi, keempat orang itu bergerak ke arah sumber suara langkah kaki tersebut, tidak peduli Yangmei yang masih tidak setuju dan mengomel sedari tadi.

Akhirnya, mereka menemukan rombongan pedagang itu. Dari jauh sini, mereka melihat belasan gerobak kayu yang ditarik oleh kuda-kuda berukuran besar. Beberapa orang pedagang menunggangi kuda sambil bercakap-cakap satu sama lain, tapi tetap saja awas kalau-kalau ada perampok. Di pinggang mereka terselip pisau maupun pedang pendek untuk bertarung semisalkan dibutuhkan. Keempat orang itu pun mendatangi mereka dengan langkah lambat dari arah yang berlawanan.

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian..." Ucap Zhao Yun sambil turun dari kuda dan bersoja dengan hormat. "Kami berempat ini adalah Gaibang dari kota Jiang Yang yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke kota Xiang Ke. Jika kita sejalan, dan _xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian tidak keberatan, bisakah kami ikut dengan rombongan anda?"

Orang-orang itu, bukannya menerima mereka dengan ramah, malah memandang dengan curiga. "Tidak bisa! Jangan-jangan kalian adalah perampok yang menyamar! Kalian tentu akan mengikuti kami dan pada saat kami lengah, baru kemudian merampok kami, kan?" Tuduh salah satu dari mereka sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya.

Melihat keadaan yang tidak menguntungkan, akhirnya Lu Xun pun ikut turun dari kudanya. Sama seperti Zhao Yun, dia pun bersoja dalam-dalam. "Tidak, _xiansheng_! Percayalah pada kami! Kami sungguh-sungguh tidak bermaksud untuk mencelakai _xiansheng_ semua." Ucapnya dengan sungguh-sungguh. Tangan masih bersoja.

Tetap saja orang-orang itu tidak dengan mudah percaya. Justru yang terjadi malah sebaliknya! Semuanya mengeluarkan senjata mereka, dan turun dari kuda pula bersiap menerjang Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun! Zhou Ying langsung panik bukan buatan, sementara Yangmei cepat-cepat membawa gadis yang tidak bisa bertarung itu ke tempat yang lebih aman.

Sekarang rombongan pedagang itu sudah melingkar mengepung kedua Gaibang jejadian terebut.

"Uh-oh... ternyata jadinya malah begini..." Bisik Zhao Yun yang kini berdiri saling melindungi punggung dengan Lu Xun. "Seharusnya kita mengikuti kata-kata Yangmei..." Sekarang ia bersiap-siap untuk mengeluarkan tombaknya yang terbungkus kain putih.

"Tidak, Zhao Yun. Jangan keluarkan senjatamu." Balas Lu Xun dengan tenang. "Kalau kau melawan, mereka akan mengira kau benar-benar seorang perampok."

Kesempatan bagi keduanya untuk berbincang-bincang hanya singkat sekali! Tiba-tiba seorang pedagang melompat dengan pedang dihunuskan ke arah mereka berdua! Dengan lincah Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun menghindar. Zhao Yun melesat ke kiri untuk menghindar, sementara Lu Xun bersalto kebelakang. Satu orang kira-kira harus menghindar dari serangan selusin penyerang, dan tentu saja ini membuat keduanya sangat kewalahan.

"Huh! Menyerah sajalah! Dasar perampok!"

"_Xiansheng_! Kami berdua bukan perampok! Sungguh!" Balas Lu Xun sambil tetap berpindah dari satu tempat ke satu tempat lainnya. "Jika _xiansheng_ tidak percaya pada kami, baiklah kami akan segera pergi!"

"Tidak bisa! Kalau kami lepaskan kalian sekarang, kalian-lah yang akan menyerang kami nantinya!"

Maka keduanya tetap berusaha menghindar meski tenaga mereka sudah terkuras habis. Apalagi Lu Xun, yang staminanya tentu tidak setinggi Zhao Yun. Gerakannya makin lama makin lemah dan kehilangan kelincahannya. Sampai pada satu titik, Lu Xun kehilangan keseimbangan dan ia pun jatuh!

"Lu Xun!" Zhao Yun yang luar biasa kaget melihat kejatuhan sahabatnya, tanpa pikir panjang segera menerjang ke arah kerumunan pedagang yang siap menghujamnya dengan pedang mereka!

Gerakannya begitu cepat sekali! Dalam sekejap, tahu-tahu sebelum pedang-pedang itu bersentuhan dengan Lu Xun, semua senjata tersebut bertumbukkan dengan tombak Zhao Yun yang masih terbungkus kain! Suara dentingan yang begitu memekakkan telinga memenuhi hutan tersebut. Zhao Yun berdiri tegak di depan Lu Xun yang tergeletak di tanah, dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam tombaknya guna menahan serangan masal itu.

Menutup serangan balas tersebut, dengan sekuat tenaga Zhao Yun mendorong tombaknya sehingga pedang-pedang itu semua terlepas dari tangan-tangan pemiliknya dan terlempar ke belakang!

"Lu Xun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun panik sambil membantu sahabatnya berdiri.

Lu Xun mengangguk pelan. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal. "Aku... baik-baik saja..."

Saat kedua sudah berdiri tegap, tahu-tahu lusinan pedang sudah teracung di depan mereka!

"Menyerahlah, dasar perampok!"

Untunglah sebelum pedang-pedang itu menghabisi nyawa mereka, sebuah suara dari belakang mengejutkan semuanya!

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Ada apa ribut-ribut begini?"

Semua mata sekarang menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dari arah rombongan pedagang tersebut, terdapat seorang pedagang lain yang masih menunggangi kuda, kelihatannya tadi menjaga barang dari belakang sehingga baru sampai di tempat tersebut sekarang. Pria paruh bayah itu terlihat sangat ramah dan kebapakan sekali, tetapi juga tegas dan kelihatan masih kuat meski batang usianya sudah cukup tinggi.

"Eh... itu kan..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil berbisik. Lu Xun cuma bisa memandang temannya dengan heran.

"Yang _xiansheng_! Ini ada gerombolan perampok yang mengaku-ngaku sebagai Gaibang dan ingin bergabung dengan rombongan kita!" Salah seorang melaporkan.

"Bandit seperti ini tentu bisa membahayakan kita. Sebaiknya kita bunuh dahulu sebelum mereka mencelakai kita!" Yang lain menambahkan.

Orang yang dipanggil Yang _xiansheng_ itu malah tertawa. "_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ semua ini terlalu curiga dan tidak sabaran. Kenapa menuduh kedua anak muda ini yang bukan-bukan kalau tidak ada bukti? Lihat, mereka sampai kelelahan begitu. Tentu yang _xiansheng-xiansheng_ lakukan sangat tidak baik." Ucap pedagang yang bersahabat tersebut sambil memandangi Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun. Lu Xun balas memandanginya dengan tatapan berterima kasih, berbeda dengan Zhao Yun yang cuma menunduk berusaha tidak menunjukkan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang _xiansheng_." Kata Lu Xun sambil bersoja. "Seperti yang anda katakan, kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud merampok. Kami hanya ingin bergabung dengan rombongan _xiansheng_ karena kami takut tersesat di hutan ini. Jika _xiansheng_ mengizinkan, kami akan sangat berterima kasih sekali!"

Pedagang yang ramah itu turun dari kudanya dan juga bersoja. "Justru aku merasa akan sangat senang sekali! Dari jauh aku melihat kalian bertarung dengan lincah, padahal sama sekali tidak menyerang balas. Kalau kalian mau ikut bersama kami, justru aku yang sangat berterima kasih sekali karena aku yakin dengan adanya kalian, kami aman dari serangan perampok." Katanya. "Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan. Namaku Yang Yuan Yu. Aku adalah seorang pebisnis, tepatnya pemilik perusahaan pengiriman barang antar kerajaan dengan kapal(2). Aku dan rekan-rekan pedagang ini dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du menuju ke daerah selatan. Kami sekarang membawa segala barang dagangan ini untuk dikirimkan ke daerah Nanman dan bagian selatan kerajaan Wu. Tujuan kami sesudah ini adalah kota Xiang Ke. Jika kita sejalan, tentu sangat menyenangkan jika anda berdua ikut bersama kami."

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Kami merasa sangat berterima kasih jika Yang _xiansheng_ mau menerima kami."

Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun diperbolehkan ikut dengan rombongan tersebut. Mereka lantas memanggil Yangmei dan Zhou Ying juga. Dalam perjalanan, pebisnis bermarga Yang itu kelihatan bersemangat sekali menceritakan tentang keluarganya pada Zhou Ying dan Yangmei yang kelihatan sangat tertarik mendengarkan.

"... begitulah! Meskipun rumahku ada di kota Mo Gui(3), tetapi aku nyaris tidak pernah kembali ke rumah karena pekerjaanku ini. Kadang-kadang, aku sangat kesepian tanpa adanya kedua anakku."

"Ohhh... rumah Yang _xiansheng_ rupanya dekat dengan kota _Fenghuang Xian_-kota Feng Huang di daerah Yi Ling! Tujuan kami adalah tempat tersebut. Jika sempat, kami akan suka sekali jika boleh mengunjungi kedua anak _xiansheng_!" Ucap Zhou Ying.

"Ngomong-ngomong anak-anak Yang _xiansheng_ seperti apa? Pasti menyenangkan!"

Pebisnis paruh bayah itu mengangguk. "Yang tertua adalah seorang anak perempuan bernama Yang Fei Ling. Dia anak yang baik meski kadang kala tingkah lakunya sangat tidak bisa ditebak. Yang bungsu adalah anak laki-laki bernama Yang Rui Huo. Dia juga anak yang baik, tapi juga sangat nakal." Jelasnya panjang lebar.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang mengikuti dari belakang saling berbisik-bisik sendiri.

"Zhao Yun, memangnya siapa Yang _xiansheng_ itu sebenarnya? Kenapa kau kelihatan risau begitu?" Tanya Lu Xun penasaran.

"Meskipun Yang _xiansheng_ cuma seorang pebisnis, tapi sebenarnya dia lebih dari itu..." Keluh Zhao Yun. "Yang _xiansheng_ yang sering pergi dari kota ke kota, kerajaan ke kerajaan, tentu banyak mengetahui kabar dari kerajaan lain. Kabar yang biasa diketahuinya akan disampaikan pada pihak Shu. Karena itulah Yang _xiansheng_ juga mengenalku, dan begitu juga denganku." Jelasnya panjang lebar sementara Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Nah, kalau sampai dia mengenaliku, habislah kita semua!"

"Oh begitu..." Lu Xun cuma bisa mengangguk.

"... oh iya! Apa _guniang-guniang_ berdua pernah mendengar tentang Phoenix?"

Suara Yang Yuan Yu seketika membuat Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun kagok sendiri. Apalagi Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang ditanyai. Tentu saja mereka jadi bingung bukan buatan.

"Oh... ngg... tentu saja pernah!" Jawab Zhou Ying.

"Pernah bertemu dengannya?"

"Hmmm? Nggg... ah... ohhh... Yahhh... Hehehe... begitulah!" Jawab Yangmei pura-pura gila.

Maka mulailah pedagang itu menceritakan yang ia ketahui mengenai Phoenix, dan ternyata ia makin bersemangat ketika membicarakan tentang harapan China yang sudah ditunggu-tunggu sejak dahulu itu! Yangmei dan Zhou Ying cuma bisa mendengarkan sambil pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Phoenix. Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang melihat malah serba salah sendiri, mau tertawa salah, khawatir salah, kalang kabut salah, menangis apalagi!

Lu Xun mengurut-urut dada sambil menghela nafas lega. "Ya Tian... syukurlah...! Aku sudah khawatir sekali kalau Meimei malah berkata 'Ya, dan Phoenix itu aku!'."

"Aku juga bukan main takutnya saat tadi Yang _xiansheng_ bertanya begitu. Syukurlah Yangmei bisa sedikit pintar!" Imbuh Zhao Yun.

Kedua pemuda itu mengikuti dari belakang, dengan perasaan was-was kalau sampai Yangmei salah bicara dan menyebabkan identitas mereka ketahuan.

Sampai akhirnya, suatu perasaan aneh seolah menyentak Lu Xun.

_Eh? Apa ini...?_ Gumam Lu Xun dalam hati. Ia menjadi resah. Pada akhirnya, ditolehkannya kepalanya ke belakang.

Rupanya ada seorang anak laki-laki, kurang lebih berusia tiga belas tahun. Rambutnya yang pendek sebahu berwarna hitam, dengan sebagian yang panjang diikat. Matanya yang berwarna ungu terlihat misterus, seolah-olah sanggup membaca pikiran Lu Xun. Yang menjadi pakaiannya adalah sebuah jubah luar panjang berwarna putih yang dipakai di atas pakaian dalam berlengan panjang hitam. Bukan sesuatu yang pantas dicurigai, tetapi entah kenapa Lu Xun merasakan perasaan yang begitu aneh saat anak laki-laki itu mendekat.

Ia berjalan melewati Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun tanpa mengatakan apapun, mendekati Yang Yuan Yu. "Yang _xiansheng_, anda sedang menceritakan tentang Phoenix lagi, ya? Tentu sangat menarik! Boleh aku ikut mendengarkan?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, tentu boleh!" Jawab Yang Yuan Yu. Ia kemudian menoleh ke empat orang Gaibang yang baru saja dikenalnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, perkenalkan. Ini Yin Long(4). Kami bertemu dengannya di kota Cheng Du. Dia ikut juga dengan kami karena juga sedang dalam perjalanan ke tempat lain."

"Senang berkenalan dengan kalian." Jawab Yin Long, anak laki-laki itu, sambil bersoja dan tersenyum.

Zhou Ying membalasnya dengan senyuman hangat. "Senang berkenalan denganmu, Yin Long."

Yin Long menoleh ke arah Zhou Ying. "_Guniang_, anda bicara dengan logat Barat, tapi logat Timur anda masih sangat terasa kental. Anda tetu berasal dari Wu." Ucapnya dengan cengiran iseng, tapi tebakannya itu luar biasa tepat! "Wah, aku sangat senang sekali bertemu dengan gadis cantik seperti anda. Gadis di Wu cantik-cantik rupanya. Ingin sekali aku pergi mengunjungi Wu..." Zhou Ying yang mendengar ucapan ini, tidak bisa tidak wajahnya langsung memerah.

Tentu saja, kalimat Yin Long ini juga mendatangkan berbagai perasaan dari orang-orang yang lain. Untuk Zhao Yun, tentu dia mendongkol bukan buatan, tapi terus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa itu cuma anak kecil. Sementara Lu Xun jadi serba salah, malah dia jadi menderita setengah mati karena harus mati-matian menahan tawa. Yangmei, tentu saja, sangat senang dan bangga mendengar kata-kata tersebut.

"Wah, benar sekali! Memang gadis di Wu sangat cantik-cantik! Terima kasih, ya? Aku merasa cantik sekali hari ini!" Sahut Yangmei sambil tersenyum-senyum tidak jelas.

Yin Long memberikan Yangmei tatapan seolah dia gadis paling gila sedunia. "Oh, rupanya anda seorang perempuan, ya? Kukira laki-laki..."

Seketika itu juga, Yangmei meletus amarahnya. Perkataan Yin Long itu seolah menjadi ajakan perang untuknya! "Kurang ajar! Dasar bocah sialan! Sini biar kuhajar kau lalu kulempar ke laut agar dijadikan makanan ikan paus!" Sangking marahnya, wajahnya sampai hijau dan rupanya seperti orang kesetanan!

"Astaga Meimei! Sudahlah..." Cepat-cepat Lu Xun merangkul Yangmei dari belakang, untuk menghindari gadis itu dari melakukan hal-hal membahayakan. Masih tetap memegangi Yangmei, Lu Xun segera minta maaf pada Yin Long. "Maaf... maaf... dia memang tidak suka kalau disangka laki-laki. Dan kalau marah memang agak mengerikan. Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan ya, Yin Long..." Ucapnya dengan lembut dan sabar, seperti sedang berbicara pada anak kecil. Dan memang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang anak kecil, kan?

Sayangnya, anak kecil itu malah memasang wajah bosan dan kesal ke arah Lu Xun. "Huh. Aku tidak suka laki-laki yang slebor dan payah sepertimu..." Gumamnya, cukup keras untuk didengar mereka semua.

Tidak bisa tidak, semuanya kagok bukan buatan.

Seolah dimintai penjelasan, Yin Long melanjutkan. "Memangnya aku salah, ya? Tadi aku melihatnya jatuh saat tengah bertarung..." Kemudian ia menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Seketika raut wajahnya yang penuh kebosanan dan kesal itu berganti dengan kekaguman. "Syukurlah _xiansheng_ yang lihai ini segera datang dan melindunginya! Anda benar-benar hebat sekali! Tentu kemampuan anda setara dengan jendral-jendral kaliber di Shu!"

"Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang itu," Sahut Yang Yuan Yu, entah untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan supaya tidak teringat masalah 'slebor dan payah' itu, atau memang ingin bicara. "Entah kenapa rasanya aku familiar sekali dengan wajah _xiansheng_! Baru sesudah aku mendengar ucapan Yin Long, aku teringat ada seorang jendral di Shu bernama Zhao Yun yang benar-benar mirip dengan anda!"

Benar-benar Zhao Yun jadi serba salah sekali! "Wuahhh! Pasti kebetulan! Hahaha... aku bangga sekali jika tampangku mirip dengan Jendral Shu itu!" Jawabnya dengan campuran perasaan bingung, cemas, galau, tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat bangga dan senang. "Eh, tapi Yin Long... kau jangan sembarangan bilang kawanku ini 'slebor dan payah', ya?"

"Oh, kenapa?" Tanya sambil melemparkan pandangan mengamati pada Lu Xun. Yang diamati jadi bingung berbuat apa.

"Karena dia itu..."_...PHOENIX!_

Sayang sekali kata-kata terakhir itu hanya sempat diucapkan dalam hati saja, sebab tahu-tahu Lu Xun sudah membekap mulut Zhao Yun dan berbisik. "Kau ini! Nyaris saja kelepasan bicara! Meimei saja tidak sampai mengatakannya, bagaimana kau bisa nyaris mengatakannya begitu?"

Yin Long melihat kelakukan Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun dengan tatapan bingung. "Memangnya laki-laki slebor dan payah ini kenapa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Eh... ngg... tidak, kok... aku tidak apa-apa." Jawab Lu Xun sambil tertawa garing. "Eh... iya, ya... aku memang agak slebor dan payah..."

"Bukan 'agak', tapi sangat..." Balasnya.

"Nggg... begini, Yin Long. Hari ini dia sedang tidak enak badan. Jadi pasti tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik." Imbuh Zhou Ying berusaha mencari alasan.

"Ohhh... begitu ya, _guniang_ yang cantik..." Kata Yin Long dengan sedikit nada menggoda pada Zhou Ying, seketika membuat pipi gadis itu memerah lagi. "Wah, tentu _guniang_ dibuat kerepotan sekali mengurusi laki-laki slebor dan payah yang sedang sakit ini..."

Benar-benar kelihatan sekali kalau bocah bernama Yin Long itu menyukai Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying, tetapi tidak pada Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun cuma diam saja. Benar-benar bingung sekali harus bagaimana berbicara dengan bocah satu ini. Mau diam salah, mau bicara apalagi. Zhao Yun entah harus merasa kasihan atau menertawakan Lu Xun. Yang pasti, dia jadi galau sendiri!

Begitulah pertemuan mereka dengan rombongan pedagang dan bocah misterius bernama Yin Long itu. Benar-benar dilalui dengan canda tawa yang menyenangkan, meski tingkah Yin Long pada Lu Xun dan Yangmei agak menyebalkan juga... Tapi yang penting, perjalanan itu sangat menyenangkan.

Atau, benarkah begitu?

Dari sudut matanya, Yin Long melirik ke arah Lu Xun. Bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum misterius yang aneh, tanpa seorang pun menyadarinya. Sepertinya dalam otaknya sudah ada seribu satu rencana mengenai apa yang akan dilakukannya.

_Hmmm... jadi ini ya si Phoenix itu? Hehehe... kelihatannya perjalanan ini akan jadi menarik..._

* * *

><p>(1) Sodara pernah tau ato pergi ke tempat yang namanya <em>Jiuzhaigou<em> (九寨沟) dan _Huang Long_ (黄龙) di China? Tepatnya di provinsi _Sichuan_ (which is salah satu provinsi di Kerajaan Shu pas zaman 3 Kerajaan)? Nah, pas saya ke sana, sumpah saya terkagum-kagum ama pemandangannya. Nah, dari situlah saya membayangkan tempat ini. Wewww... selama ini saya selalu bilang Shu itu kerajaan yang paling indah, tapi saya nggak pernah liat keindahannya seperti apa. Pas saya ke sana, barulah saya nyadar betapa indahnya! Bagi yang belum pernah melihat, saya sarankan kalo liburan ke sana, ato coba search di internet agar lebih tau~ Wokey, saya tau Gunung Emei tuh bukan Jiuzaigou ato Huang Long. Tapi saya yakin pasti seindah itu ato bahkan lebih indah~

(2) Yang Yuan Yu adalah OC dari Mocca-Marocchi. Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih dulu karena udah dipinjemi OC... ^^ Info yang saya masukkan mengenai Yang Yuan Yu sebagai pedagang pengiriman barang (bahasa beken: ekspor-impor) antar kerajaan itu bener berdasarkan info dari Mocca-Marocchi... Plus juga ditambah Yang Yuan Yu bisa dikatakan secret agent-nya Shu~ itu berdasarkan info dari Mocca-Marocchi~

(3) Benernya saya nggak tau dengan pasti dimana rumah Yuang Yuan Yu, Fei Ling, dan Rui Huo. Tapi, di sini sih saya pake kota Mo Gui karena logikanya, kota Mo Gui ini terletak di daerah tengah dan merupakan perbatasan Shu-Wu yang juga cukup dekat dengan Wei (silahkan diliat petanya~ Kalo belum punya petanya, bisa liat di profile saya~). Berhubung Yang Yuan Yu bekerja sebagai pedagang barang antar kerajaan, tinggalnya kayaknya di daerah perbatasan...

(4) Immortal gokil ini muncul lagi~ Debutnya yang pertama di Phoenix FORM series adalah di "**Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread**" chapter 61 (Children's Mystery) dan Chapter 63 (One Reminiscence and Thousands Terror)

Wokey! That's all for today! Updatenya minggu depan, yaaaa... seperti biasa~ ^^

_Zai jian_!


	28. Falling Into Nightmare

SODARAAAAA~~~ MAAF BUANGET KEMARIN SAYA NGGAK SEMPAT UPDATE... T-T

Kemarin saya pulang kuliah malem2 banget, sodara... Trus mana saya nggak enak badan. Jadinya saya langsung tidur begitu selesai kuliah... sekarang aja saya masih agak sakit (dan parahnya, banyak tugas menumpuk). Aissshhh... Minggu ini emang minggu penyiksaan... Wewww...

Wokey! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p>Meskipun sudah tengah hari, matahari bersinar dengan terik tepat di atas kepala mereka, namun hutan tersebut masih saja sejuk. Alasannya dua, karena pepohonan yang rimbun itu meneduhkan mereka, dan juga karena itu adalah musim gugur dimana angin yang berhembus adalah angin sejuk menjelang musim dingin.<p>

"Begitulah... Anda kenal dengan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, bukan?" Tanya Yin Long pada Zhao Yun. "Dulu aku pernah tinggal bersamanya menjadi salah satu pembantunya."

"Wah, begitu, ya... Tentu menyenangkan sekali! Tapi, kadang Perdana Mentri sering lupa diri jika sudah bekerja." Balas Zhao Yun.

Yin Long mengangguk. "Hahaha... tapi aku bisa membuat Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang ingat waktu dan gerak dengan menukar-nukar letak peralatan menulisnya!" Ucapnya dengan bangga sambil menepuk bahu, kelihatan sifat kekanakkannya. "Hebat, bukan? Lagipula kalau beliau terlalu banyak duduk sampai berjam-jam, pasti tidak baik untuk kesehatannya!"

"Benar sekali!"

"Oh iya, _guniang_ yang cantik ini bagaimana?" Tanya Yin Long kepada Zhou Ying. "_Guniang_, anda harus selalu hidup sehat agar tetap cantik seperti ini."

Zhou Ying sampai-sampai bingung harus berkata apa. "T-tentu...! Aku akan selalu mengingat nasihatmu, Yin Long..." Jawabnya asal saja.

Sementara Yangmei yang masih dongkol dengan Yin Long lebih memilih untuk bercakap-cakap dengan Yuan Yu. Sayangnya, ujung-ujungnya dia malah diajak bicara mengenai Phoenix! Ini tentu saja membuatnya serba salah sendiri karena harus pura-pura tidak tahu sama sekali.

"... sesudah mengunjungi Istana Kaisar Fu Xi dan Permaisuri Nü Wa, _guniang_, sang Phoenix memutuskan untuk beristirahat di tengah hutan. Waktu itu sudah malam-malam benar..." Tuturnya dengan penuh semangat, dan penuh penjiwaan pula sampai-sampai Yangmei yang mestinya sudah tahu semua itu, jadi terbawa perasaan juga saat mendenganya. "... dan _guniang_ tahu apa yang terjadi? BAAAAAAAA! Tiba-tiba T'an Mo yang sedari tadi sudah mengikutinya muncul di depannya(1)!"

"WAAAAA!" Yangmei jadi kaget sendiri. "Lalu? Lalu? Lalu? Bagaimana, Yang _xiansheng_? Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu?"

Benar-benar Yangmei jadi terlarut-larut di dalam cerita itu meski ia sudah mengerti. Sangking hebatnya Yang Yuan Yu bercerita, gadis itu jadi lupa sendiri kalau dia sudah tahu cerita itu!

Lu Xun yang mengikuti dari belakang tersenyum saat melihat ketiga temannya yang sedang asyik sendiri. Ia sendiri lebih suka berdiam diri dalam ketenangan dan memandangi hutan tersebut. Burung-burung liar beterbangan melewati satu pohon demi pohon yang lain. Bajing dan tupai kecil keluar dari sarang untuk mencari makanan. Kelinci-kelinci hutan saling berkejar-kejaran.

Tengah dalam keheningan itu, terdengar suara Yin Long yang memanggilnya.

"Hei, laki-laki slebor dan payah!"

Lu Xun langsung menoleh ke arah Yin Long yang menghentikan kudanya. Segera Lu Xun mendekatkan kudanya kepada bocah itu. "Ada apa, Yin Long?" Tanyanya. Untung saja yang dipanggil seperti itu adalah Lu Xun yang sabar bukan main. Kalau semisalkan itu Yangmei, tentu akan terjadi keributan lagi.

Sembari Lu Xun menghampirinya, mata Yin Long mengamati Lu Xun dengan tajam dan seksama.

_Hmmm... Phoenix yang menarik sekali..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Dari penampilan luarnya, kelihatan luar biasa manusianya, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang bisa menduga siapa dia sebenarnya. Hmmm... coba kulihat seberapa manusianya dia..._

"Hei, ulurkan tanganmu." Perintah Yin Long dengan cepat.

"Hah?"

"Kau tidak dengar, ya? Ulurkan tangammu!" Ulang Yin Long dengan nada kesal.

Meski bingung, akhirnya Lu Xun melakukannya juga. Tanpa rasa curiga sedikit pun, Lu Xun mengulurkan kedua tangannya sambil menunggu apa yang dilakukan Yin Long. Yin Long menatap sepasang tangan itu sebelum...

PLAK!

... memukul kedua tangan Lu Xun.

"Aduh!" Secara refleks, laki-laki Wu yang tengah dikerjai itu menarik tangannya. Lama-lama dia jadi tidak sabaran juga. Sambil mendesah panjang, ditegurnya Yin Long. "Yin Long, kau ini kenapa memukul tanganku?"

Yin Long memasang tampang menantang. "Yah, ternyata kau memang laki-laki slebor dan payah. Hanya dipukul anak kecil saja kau bahkan tidak bisa menghindar dengan cepat. Dan setelah dipukul, kau jadi kesakitan begitu. Laki-laki macam apa kau ini?"

Lu Xun benar-benar tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa selain membuang nafas panjang saja, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau Yin Long terus menatapnya dengan berbagai pikiran di kepalanya. _Luar biasa! Aku tidak menyangka bahwa sang Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu, yang dikatakan akan membawa kedamaian, rupanya benar-benar kemanusiaannya sempurna begini! _Pikirnya dalam hati. _Hehehe... aku akan coba sesuatu lagi. Akan kugunakan kekuatanku pada tubuhnya. Kalau tubuhnya itu benar-benar tubuh manusia dan bukan hanya terlihat dari luar saja seperti manusia, pasti akan mempan terhadap ilmuku ini._

Tanpa diketahui Lu Xun, Yin Long menyembunyikan tangan kanannya di balik punggungnya. Dihimpunnya sebanyak-banyaknya kekuatan yang ia miliki. Bagaimanapun, yang menjadi target kekuatannya kali ini bukan manusia bisa tetapi seorang Phoenix. Tentulah ia harus lebih berjuang.

"Hei, Yin Long!" Tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun memanggil. "Kau sedang apa di sana dengan Lu Xun?"

Yin Long berbalik. "Oh, _xiansheng_ yang seperti jendral itu memanggilku rupanya." Ia berbalik pada Lu Xun dan memberikan senyum nakal. "Baiklah, aku akan pergi dulu. Jangan sampai ada bahaya menimpamu, ya?"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Yin Long menepuk bahu Lu Xun. Tangan kanannya yang penuh dengan himpunan kekuatannya bersentuhan dengan tubuh laki-laki Wu itu. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik, seluruh kekuatannya berpindah pada tubuh Lu Xun.

"Oh, tentu saja..." Jawab Lu Xun dengan ling-lung sendiri, sama sekali tidak sadar apa yang Yin Long lakukan padanya. Ia hanya mengamati punggung Yin Long yang makin menjauh.

_Hmmm... Dia tidak menepis kekuatanku? Bahkan dia tidak menyadari kalau aku menggunakan kekuatanku pada tubuhnya?_ Pikir Yin Long sambil tertawa kecil. _Luar biasa..._

Beberapa menit telah berlalu. Tidak ada perubahan sama sekali. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying masih asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Yin Long. Yangmei sendiri masih keasyikan mendengar cerita Yang Yuan Yu mengenai Phoenix. Perjalanan itu berlalu dengan baik-baik saja.

Hanya ada satu orang yang berubah.

"Ahhh... Kepalaku..." Keluh Lu Xun. Satu tangannya memegang kepalanya, sementara tangannya yang lain berusaha tetap menggenggam tali kekang kudanya. Sejak beberapa menit lalu ia menahan perasaan itu, tetapi kali ini sudah tidak tertahankan lagi. Tentu saja, mendengar suara keluhan lemah dari Lu Xun, ketiga orang lainnya langsung panik dan segera menghampirinya.

"Lho? Lu Xun? Ada apa?" Tanya Yangmei dengan suara pelan, takut-takut terdengar orang lain. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Apa kau tidak enak badan? Jangan-jangan gara-gara omonganku tadi!" Zhou Ying mulai menyalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Zhao Yun apalagi, benar-benar jadi panik sendiri. "Kau jangan bicara begitu, Zhou Ying! Perkara demikian mustahil terjadi!" Dengan cepat ia menggenggam pergelangan tangan Lu Xun erat-erat. "Ada apa? Ada yang sakit atau tidak beres?"

Sambil masih tetap memegangi kepalanya, Lu Xun menjawab. "Entahlah... tiba-tiba saja kepalaku pusing..." Jawabnya. "Rasanya... aku benar-benar mengantuk sekali... seolah-olah tidak tidur setahun penuh..."

Kalau ucapan Lu Xun begitu berlebihan sampai-sampai terasa bercanda begitu, berarti ini hal serius. Dan memang begitulah adanya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Pandangan berputar-putar dan beberapa kali kelopak matanya tertutup. Sering sekali kesadarannya tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja dan ia nyaris jatuh dari kudanya. Untunglah ia tidak pernah benar-benar terjatuh.

Tentu saja ini membuat ketiganya bingung. Bukankah Lu Xun orang yang biasanya kuat tidak tidur semalaman penuh? Kenapa sekarang dia seperti ini?

"Makanya! Kau sih! Kemarin malam hujan deras, tapi memaksakan diri untuk keluar! Sudah begitu, kau baru kembali esok paginya. Pasti kau tidak tidur, kan?" Omelnya. Meski omelannya itu malah makin membuat Yangmei pusing, tetapi sebenarnya itu karena ia bingung dan cemas bukan buatan. "Sekarang, kau jadi ngantuk begini!"

Zhou Ying mendesah. "Sudahlah, Meimei... kau jangan makin mengomelinya begitu... kasihan Lu Xun..."

Tiba-tiba saja Yang Yuan Yu, pebisnis itu, datang menghampiri mereka. "Wah, ada apa? Kau sakit, _xiansheng_?" Tanyanya dengan prihatin.

Lu Xun yang sudah sangking mengantuknya, sekali lagi kehilangan kesadarannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar akan terjatuh dari kuda jika seandainya Zhao Yun tidak menahannya terlebih dahulu. "Benar, _xiansheng_. Teman kami ini semalaman tidak tidur sehingga hari ini dia benar-benar mengantuk." Jelas Zhao Yun sembari turun dari kuda dan memondong tubuh Lu Xun di atas kedua tangannya.

"Begitu..." Yang Yuan Yu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Begini saja. Di sana ada gerobak-gerobak tempat barang-barang dagangan kami disimpan. Jika kau mau, baringkan saja temanmu di sana sampai dia terbangun."

Zhao Yun pun melakukan apa yang dikatakan pebisnis itu. Dengan segera ia berjalan ke gerobak-gerobak kayu tersebut dengan Lu Xun yang sudah terlelap di atas tangannya. Di salah satu gerobak yang sepertinya berisi barang-barang empuk seperti kain dan permadani, Zhao Yun membaringkan tubuh Lu Xun. Sambil memadanginya sosoknya yang tertidur, jendral Shu itu cuma bisa menggeleng. "Kau ini kenapa lagi...?"

Dari jauh, Yin Long melihat semua ini. _Wah... benar-benar mempan rupanya..._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HEAAAAA! ADA MANGSA DI DEPAN MATA!"

Akhirnya, hal yang mereka takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Pedagang-pedagang itu benar-benar diserang oleh rombongan perampok dalam jumlah besar! Puluhan perampok keluar dari balik persemunyiannya entah di semak-semak, di balik pohon, atau di belakang batu-batu besar! Tentu saja para pedangang itu ketakutan setengah mati! Bukan cuma jumlah mereka kalah banyak, tetapi juga tentunya kemampuan bertarung mereka kalah jauh dari perampok-perampok itu!

Syukurlah! Dua orang tamu mereka bersalto dan mendarat di depan barisan pedagang itu! Zhao Yun dengan tombaknya dan Yangmei dengan keempat pasang _piao_nya. Kedua orang itu seolah menjadi pelindung rombongan mereka.

"Hei! Kalian berdua! Minggir kalau tidak tidak ingin mati!" Seru salah satu yang kelihatan seperti pemimpin.

Zhao Yun memutar-mutar tombaknya, sebelum kemudian melemparkan senjata tersebut. Ia tersenyum mengejek ke arah mereka. "Kukira orang seperti apa. Rupanya hanya gerombolan perampok yang tidak bisa bertarung. Melawan kalian, cukup dengan tangan kosong saja."

"Benar! Kalian itu hanya badan saja yang besar! Tapi pasti tidak ada apa-apanya!" Ejek Yangmei sambil tertawa.

Tentu saja, dipancing seperti ini, mereka semua jadi mendongkol bukan buatan! Dengan golok teracung, si bos gerombolan perampok itu langsung berteriak keras. "Cepat habisi dua bocah keparat ini!"

Maka terjadilah pertarungan yang sangat menghebohkan! Zhao Yun dengan tangan kosongnya benar-benar sanggup menjatuhkan gerombolan perampok itu! Sementara Yangmei, memang kemampuannya masih kalah jauh dibandingkan Zhao Yun. Namun setidak-tidaknya, berkat latihannya selama berada di Wu, ia bisa menghajar perampok-perampok itu juga! Satu persatu dari mereka mulai berjatuhan. Ada yang sampai babak belur, ada pula yang sekali tinju saja sudah langsung pingsan.

Namun tetap saja, kedua orang itu tidak bisa menghentikan satu dua orang yang berhasil menerobos mereka dan menerjang rombongan pedagang!

Zhou Ying, gugup bukan buatan, langsung berlari ke arah Lu Xun yang tengah tertidur. Tentu saja maksudnya adalah untuk membangunkannya.

Tapi ia dihentikan oleh seorang anak kecil yang tiba-tiba berdiri di depannya. Anak itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yin Long.

"_Guniang_ yang cantik, kau mau apa? Membangunkan temanmu itu?" Tanyanya masih tetap tenang, sangat berbeda dari Zhou Ying yang sudah panik bukan buatan. "Tenang saja... dua orang itu pasti sudah cukup untuk menghabisi gerombolan perampok ini. Dan kalau kau mau..." Ia melemparkan suatu benda pada Zhou Ying. Sebuah barang dagangan berupa busur serta beberapa anak panah yang diambilnya begitu saja. "... kau kan juga bisa bertarung."

Untuk sesaat, Zhou Ying cuma bisa memandangi senjata tersebut tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Namun akhirnya ia membulatkan tekad dan mengumpulkan keberanian. Digenggamnya senjata tersebut kuat-kuat sebelum mengangguk. "Baiklah! Aku pun akan bertarung!" Segera sesudah itu, Zhou Ying berlari mendekati pertarungan Zhao Yun dan Yangmei melawan bandit-bandit tersebut. Dari jarak yang cukup aman, Zhou Ying mulai menembakkan anak-anak panah di tangannya. Tentu saja, ini membuah pihak bandit-bandit tersebut makin terdesak. Para perampok yang berhasil melewati Zhao Yun dan Yangmei, akan jatuh oleh panah Zhou Ying.

Pedagang-pedagang itu sampai dibuat takjub oleh kehebatan mereka bertiga.

"Benar-benar... Gaibang yang luar biasa!"

"Kau tidak lihat yang membawa tombak itu? Dia benar-benar seperti jendral saja!"

"Untung saja kita mengizinkan mereka ikut dengan kita!" Tukas Yang Yuan Yu. "Kalau tidak, maka habislah kita sekarang!"

Yin Long hanya sebentar saja melihat pertarungan ini, sepertinya sudah bisa menebak bagaimana hasil akhirnya. Daripada melihat ketiga orang itu bertarung, ia lebih tertarik melihat laki-laki Wu yang tengah tertidur pulas ini, seolah-olah ia sedang berada di rumahnya sendiri saja.

Bocah itu melompat naik di atas gerobak tersebut, kemudian duduk disebelah Lu Xun yang terlelap.

"Phoenix... Phoenix... Kau ini benar-benar aneh, ya..." Gumamnya sambil menatap Lu Xun. "Tubuhmu itu rupanya benar-benar tubuh manusia sepenuhnya, sampai-sampai jadi mengantuk begitu berat karena kekuatanku. Bahkan dengan kebisingan dan keadaan kacau balau begini, kau bisa tertidur dengan tenang. Kau pasti lelah sekali, ya? Benar-benar, kau sama sekali tidak kelihatan Phoenix sedikitpun..."

Tentu saja Lu Xun tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Dia masih tertidur.

"Yahhh... tidurlah selagi bisa... bermimpilah yang indah..." Ucapnya sambil melompat turun. Untuk yang terakhir kalinya ia memandang laki-laki itu. "... mungkin saja nanti malam kau akan bermimpi buruk..."

Pertarungan itu berlangsung tidak lama. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa menit saja akhirnya seluruh gerombolan perampok itu melarikan diri. Mereka berlari terbirit-birit dan terpencar-pencar ke segala arah, yang jelas mereka tidak berani lagi berbuat macam-macam pada jagoan-jagoan ini!

"Pergi! Pergi kalian! Makanya jangan sok kuat! WEEEEEK!" Masih saja Yangmei sempat-sempatnya mengejek dan menjulurkan lidah. Beberapa bagian tubuhnya memang lecet-lecet, tetapi hanya luka ringan karena tergores pedang saja, sama sekali tidak ada yang parah. Zhao Yun lebih hebat lagi, bahkan tidak terluka sekecil apapun. Zhou Ying yang bertarung jarak jauh tentu tidak terluka apapun.

Sembari Zhao Yun mengambil tombaknya yang tergeletak di tanah, rombongan pedagang itu menghampiri mereka dengan penuh rasa terima kasih.

"Ya Tian! Terima kasih banyak atas bantuan kalian!"

"Tentu kami semua akan celaka kalau tidak ada kalian!"

"Kalian pasti adalah bantuan yang dikirimkan Langit agar perniagaan kami sukses!"

Yang jelas, ketiganya sampai jadi sungkan sendiri melihat pedagang-pedangan itu berterima kasih. Salah seorang pedagang bahkan memberikan busur yang dipakai Zhou Ying yang seharusya adalah dagangannya sebagai ucapan terima kasih. Zhou Ying awalnya berusaha menampik namun pedagang itu memaksanya. Akhirnya gadis Wu itu menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Yangmei berlari-lari kecil ke arah Lu Xun. "Nah, sekarang saatnya minta Lu Xun menyembuhkan luka-lukaku!"

"Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!" Zhao Yun langsung menarik lengan Yangmei. "Lu Xun sedang tertidur! Kau jangan menganggunya! Memangnya sebegitu butuhnya disembuhkan olehnya sekarang? Kau tidak bisa menunggu?"

Gadis bandel itu mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya tidak perlu juga, sih... toh hanya luka-luka kecil." Gumamnya.

Zhao Yun menghela nafas panjang. "Sudahlah... kau biarkan Lu Xun istirahat dulu saja..."

Perjalanan pun dilanjutkan tanpa hambatan. Benar saja, semuanya menikmati perjalanan tersebut. Kadang-kadang terjadi hal heboh jika Yin Long dengan iseng mengejek Yangmei yang katanya seperti laki-laki. Tentu saja Yangmei yang tabiatnya pemarah dan tidak sabaran itu ingin menjewer atau menjitak bocah itu sampai dia jera. Syukurlah Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun selalu ada di sana untuk menghentikannya. Dan Lu Xun? Lu Xun masih tertidur pulas. Benar-benar sangking pulasnya... sampai tidak sadar dengan segala keributan karena serangan dari bandit tadi.

Sampai kira-kira hari sudah malam, barulah rombongan pedagang itu berhenti. Mereka menyalakan api unggun dan mulai memasak persediaan makanan yang mereka bawa. Yang dimasak bukan hanya jatah hari ini tetapi juga besok supaya tidak perlu berhenti untuk memasak lagi dan lagi. Yang menjadi lauk tentu saja adalah makanan-makanan yang tahan lama dan sudah diawetkan seperti ayam panggang salut garam, ikan asin, dan acar-acaran.

Api unggun yang hangat ditambah acara makan malam begitu makin menambah keakraban mereka semua.

"Lu Xun masih tidur, ya?" Tanya Yangmei sambil menoleh ke arah kekasihnya yang masih terbaring di atas gerobak barang. "Apa sebaiknya kubangunkan saja untuk makan, ya?"

Zhao Yun, sambil mengunyah makanannya, menjawab. "Coba saja. Tapi kalau dia memang tidak bisa bangun, jangan dipaksa."

Akhirnya Yangmei berdiri dan berjalan ke arah gerobak tersebut. Dilihatnya Lu Xun yang benar-benar seperti hilang di dunia mimpi. Dia tidur dan tidak bangun-bangun seperti bayi saja. Sampai sekarang, dia sudah tidur setidaknya delapan jam! Sebelum membangunkan, Yangmei menyentuhkan punggung tangannya pada dahi Lu Xun, takut-takut semisalka ia demam. Tidak panas. Lu Xun tidak sedang sakit. Dia memang hanya tertidur saja.

"Lu Xun..." Yangmei menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Ayo bangun... kau tidak mau makan malam?"

Pada akhirnya laki-laki Wu itu membuka matanya, meski dengan sangat susah payah. Masih separuh berada di alam mimpi dan separuh berada di dunia nyata, Lu Xun memandangi Yangmei sambil tersenyum. "Makan malam...?"

Yangmei mengangguk. "Iya! Kau tidak lapar?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun menggeleng, sambil menutup matanya lagi. "Aku tidak lapar..." Ucapnya pelan. "Selamat tidur, Meimei..."

Putri Wu itu mendengus melihat kekasihnya. Dia jadi bingung sendiri. Baru kali ini dilihatnya Lu Xun tidak bisa dibangunkan sangking ngantuknya. Namun ia ingat pesan Zhao Yun. Jadi ia tidak mencoba membangunkan Lu Xun lagi. Ditariknya kain penutup berobak tersebut, kemudian menyelimutkannya di tubuh kekasihnya itu. Sebelum meninggalkan Lu Xun, Yangmei memberikan kecupan ringan di dahinya.

"Iya... selamat tidur." Katanya. "Mimpi indah, ya..."

Yangmei kembali duduk di tempatnya.

"Dia tidak mau bangun?" Tanya Zhao Yun yang sekarang sudah menghabiskan makan malamnya.

Yangmei mengangguk. "Iya... aku sampai khawatir padanya. Tapi kelihatannya dia tidak sakit atau apapun..."

Tidak banyak kejadian sesudah itu. Satu persatu dari pedagang itu mulai tertidur. Pada akhirnya, Yangmei, Zhao Yun, serta Zhou Ying pun tertidur. Semuanya begitu kelelahan setelah perjalanan yang panjang. Satu-satunya yang masih terbangun hanyalah Yin Long seorang yang besedia menjadi penjaga malam saat itu. Jika sampai ada bahaya terjadi, ia harus cepat-cepat membangunkan Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya. Tapi sepertinya, malam ini kelihatan begitu tenang. Tidak akan ada apapun yang terjadi.

Atau tidak?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Hehehe... sudah waktunya..."

Yin Long berdiri dari tempatnya duduk selama ini. Dipandanginya orang-orang yang sudah terlelap, tetapi kini pandangan matanya jatuh kepada Zhao Yun.

Anak laki-laki yang misterus itu berjalan mendekatinya. Dua ekor ular, satu berwarna putih dan satu berwarna hitam, tahu-tahu muncul di atas permukaan tanah. Kedua binatang itu mengeliat mengikuti langkah sepasang kaki tuan mereka dengan gerakan yang harmonis. Tangan kanannya bergerak seolah ia menarik sesuatu dari balik punggungnya, yang rupanya adalah tali besi lentur yang menjalin potongan-potongan besi-besi yang membentuk ruas-ruas. Dengan satu kibasan tangan, potongan-potongan besi itu menjadi satu dengan menyisakan tali besi itu pada bagian bawahnya!

"_Du She Juan_(2)!"

Dengan demikian, di tangannya sekarang terdapat sebilah tombak yang berukuran tujuh kaki. Sambil masih tetap berjalan, ia menyeringai dengan seribu satu rencana di kepalanya.

Kakinya berhenti saat hanya terpisah selangkah dari Zhao Yun. "Jendral Zhao Yun dari Shu, kau memang bisa mengecoh semua pedagang-pedagang itu. Tetapi aku tidak..." Ucapnya dengan suara pelan dan rendah. "Apalagi temanmu itu. Benar-benar manusia sekali sampai-sampai tidak ada yang sadar kalau ia adalah Phoenix..."

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja.

"Sekarang aku akan mengujimu..." Ucapnya sambil berjongkok di sebelah jendral muda itu. "Naga dan Phoenix tidak akan bisa bersatu... sama halnya seperti air dan api. Apa kau benar-benar bisa setia pada temanmu, Phoenix itu?"

Yin Long menangkupkan kedua tangannya beberapa sentimeter di atas dahi Zhao Yun. Dalam sekejap, tangannya mengeluarkan cahaya putih, yang kemudian seperti mengalir masuk ke kepala Zhao Yun. Yin Long tersenyum puas saat melihat jendral Shu itu kelihatan resah dalam tidurnya. Semakin lama cahaya di tangannya makin menguat.

"Hehehe..." Ia tertawa terkekeh-kekeh. "Selamat datang ke dunia mimpi buruk, Jendral Zhao Yun..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Sampai juga akhirnya..."

Kini Yin Long tidak lagi berada di tengah hutan, di antara rombongan pedagang yang tertidur mengelilingi api unggun. Kini ia berdiri seolah di dimensi lain. Tempat itu kosong, sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat suatu aliran cahaya berwarna biru yang turun seperti air. Tidak ada lantai di sana, tetapi Yin Long dapat menapak di atasnya begitu saja. Memang aneh sekali tempat itu.

Karena ini bukanlah dunia nyata.

"Jadi ini dunia alam bawah sadar Zhao Yun..." Gumamnya sambil memandangi tempat tersebut. Kedua ekor ular berwarna putih dan hitam itu bergerak mengeliat ke atas sejatanya. "Baiklah. Dari sini aku bisa mulai bermain-main dengan alam mimpinya."

Sekali lagi Yin Long memusatkan kekuatannya di kedua tangannya. Sampai cahaya putih yang begitu terang terkumpul, bocah misterius itu mengangkat tangannya ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Sesudah itu, dengan begitu cepatnya cahaya tersebut tertembak ke langit-langit yang tak berujung tersebut! Namun anehnya, begitu terkena cahaya tersebut, ruangan dipenuhi aliran cahaya berwarna biru ini seketika membaur dan menguap! Perlahan-lahan mulai luruh bagai gerbang yang terbuka mengizinkan Yin Long untuk pergi lebih jauh.

Yin Long mulai tak sabaran. "Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi..."

Namun sayang benar, usahanya yang nyaris berhasil itu tiba-tiba digagalkan!

Entah bagaimana, ia merasakan tubuhnya dihempaskan oleh sesuatu yang keras!

Segera ia berbalik, terkejut bukan buatan bahwa ada seseorang yang akan menghentikannya. Di tempat ini pula! Siapa yang bisa berada di alam bawah sadar seseorang selain dirinya? Mungkinkah...

Rupanya benar dugaannya. Laki-laki yang sebenarnya sang Phoenix itu berdiri di hadapannya. Kini di tangannya bukan lagi tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ itu, melainkan sepasang pedang dengan pangkal yang berwarna. Satu berwarna merah, dan satu berwarna biru.

"Ohhh... sang Phoenix sudah terbangun rupanya..." Ucap Yin Long dengan nada meremehkan. Seringainya melebar saat melihat lawan dihadapannya memicingkan mata. "Sungguh luar biasa... kau tertidur lelap bahkan saat bandit-bandit menyerang. Tetapi saat aku bermain-main dengan alam bawah sadar kawanmu, kau langsung terbangun. Jangan-jangan, bahkan jika seandainya langit jatuh menimpa kita kau tidak akan bangun, tetapi satu teriakan dari temanmu saja akan membangunkanmu?"

Lu Xun terdiam untuk sejenak, mencerna apakah perkataan itu diucapkan sebagai pertanyaan atau ejekan. Matanya tetap menatap tajam ke arah Yin Long. "Kalau iya, lalu kenapa? Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu berbuat seenaknya pada sahabatku." Balasnya dengan suara yang tegas.

"Begitu?" Tanya Yin Long balik. "Benar-benar seorang Phoenix..."

"Siapa kau sebenarnya?" Tanya Lu Xun, nyaris membentak. "Sudah sejak awal aku merasa ada yang aneh denganmu! Kau bukan sembarangan pengembara yang secara kebetulan menumpang dengan rombongan Yang _xiansheng_! Kau pasti sengaja ingin bertemu dengan kami, bukan? Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu mencelakai teman-temanku!" Serunya dengan satu jari teracung.

Yin Long memutar tombak di tangannya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh dengan peringatan Lu Xun. "Mencelakai teman-temanmu? Lucu sekali! Kau tidak akan membiarkanku mencelakai teman-temanmu, tapi kau sendiri tidak sadar apa yang aku lakukan padamu?"

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Kau masih belum sadar? Yang membuatmu tertidur sepanjang hari adalah aku." Jawab Yin Long. "Tapi rupanya, seruan minta tolong sahabatmu bisa menghilangkan efek kekuatanku itu pada tubuhmu, ya? Luar biasa sekali..."

Gigi Lu Xun beradu dalam kertakan. Barulah ia sadar, bocah inilah yang membuatnya sampai tertidur begitu panjang sampai-sampai seperti orang mati saja. Lu Xun mengeratkan genggamannya kuat-kuat pada pedangnya, sebelum berlari dan menerjang Yin Long dengan cepat! "Jangan ganggu Zhao Yun!"

Namun Yin Long tidak kalah cepat dari Lu Xun. Tahu-tahu Yin Long sudah bersalto dan berada di belakang Lu Xun. Semua itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat melebihi kedipan mata manusia! Sebelum Lu Xun berbalik, Yin Long telah menotokkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya ke bahunya!

"Ugh...! Apa... ini...?" Seketika itu juga, kekuatan seolah menguap dari tubuhnya. Tangan dan kakinya, semuanya terasa lumpuh! Lu Xun terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Pedang di tangannya terlepas begitu saja. Tidak peduli seberapa keras pun ia berusaha menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya, tidak ada yang menuruti perintahnya!

Lu Xun berbalik, melihat Yin Long yang masih berdiri dengan tombak di tangannya. "Bahkan tubuhmu terpengaruh ilmu rendah seperti itu? Yang kulakukan kan hanya jurus totok yang sering dipakai di dunia persilatan? Justru aku yang harusnya heran, kenapa sampai-sampai tubuh sang Phoenix bisa mempan dengan jurus kacangan seperti ini? Tubuhmu rupanya benar-benar tubuh manusia bisa." Ucapnya dengan campuran nada merendahkan dan kebingungan yang murni.

Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Lu Xun. Matanya memandang ke bawah tanpa fokus. "Yin Long, jangankan tubuhku... jiwa dan hatiku pun adalah jiwa dan hati manusia." Ucapnya degan nafas terputus-putus. "Meskipun aku adalah sang Phoenix, tetapi aku pun sepenuhnya manusia! Apa kau masih ingin membuktikan hal ini lagi?"

Yin Long tertawa. "Yah, aku tidak sekeras kepala itu." Gumamnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya tidak bisa memikirkan bagaimana keberadaan sebagai Phoenix dan keberadaan sebagai manusia bisa bersatu dalam dirimu. Benar katamu, kau punya tubuh, jiwa, dan hati manusia. Tetapi tubuh, jiwa dan hati yang sama itu juga adalah tubuh, jiwa, dan hati Phoenix."

"Kalau kau kemari hanya untuk membuktikan hal itu, cepat lakukan!" Bentak Lu Xun. Sepasang mata emasnya berkilat-kilat oleh api amarah. "Dan setelah itu, tinggalkan tempat ini!"

"Urusanku denganmu sudah selesai, Phoenix. Aku selalu penasaran bagaimana wujud Phoenix yang juga manusia itu. Sekarang aku sudah melihatmu." Jawabnya. "Sekarang urusanku adalah dengan temanmu, Jendral Shu itu..."

Nafas Lu Xun bertambah cepat dan memburu. "Apa yang kau inginkan darinya?"

"Hanya sedikit pertunjukkan kesetiannya padamu, Phoenix..."

Sebagai balasan, Lu Xun tertawa pelan. Jawaban Yin Long itu, bagaimanapun terasa benar-benar seperti candaan untuknya. "Kesetiaannya? Kau rupanya benar-benar tidak mengenal Zhao Yun, ya..."

"Hmph. Apakah semudah itu Zhao Yun menjadi setia padamu? Kau adalah Phoenix, tentu dia akan mengikutimu. Bahkan tidak hanya itu, kau menganggapnya seorang sahabat yang begitu berharga. Apapun yang terjadi, aku tidak akan meninggalkannya." Ungkap Yin Long dengan datar tanpa ekspresi. "Dan yang paling penting, bukankah kau sudah memaafkannya? Kau begitu baik padanya, dan karena itulah dia bisa setia padamu."

Laki-laki bermata emas itu memang tidak mengucapkan apa-apa dengan mulutnya. Tetapi dengan jelas ia memberi perintah agar Yin Long melanjutkan.

"Bagaimana kalau dia melihat kau, Phoenix, bukan seperti yang selama ini ia lihat?" Tanya Yin Long, yang tentu saja tidak dijawab oleh Lu Xun.

Lu Xun masih memadangi Yin Long dengan tatapan mengamati. Sementara itu, langit-langit tempat mereka yang tadi berlubang oleh kekuatan Yin Long, mulai tertutup dengan perlahan. Kali ini seperti gerbang yang tertutup dan tidak mengizinkan siapapun untuk masuk. Tak berapa lama, dimensi tempat mereka berada sekarang tertutup lagi dengan sempurna.

Di tangan Yin Long, ular berwarna putih itu menjalar. Kedua binatang peliharaan Yin Long mulai mendesis. Untuk sesaat, konsentrasi Lu Xun terpecah kepada sepasang ular itu.

Kedua mata emas itu memandang ke bawah. Zhao Yun...? Diuji kesetiaannya? Bagaimana mungkin ia ingin melihat hal itu terjadi pada sahabatnya? Apalagi, entah apa yang akan Yin Long lakukan padanya. Kalaupun ia ingin, itu agar Yin Long tahu bahwa kesetiaan seorang Zhao Yun sudah tidak bisa diragukan lagi!

"Bagaimana, Phoenix?"

Lu Xun tidak memberikan jawaban apa-apa. Dengan sekuat tenaga dicobanya menggerakkan lengannya untuk mengambil pedangnya.

"Oh, kau masih mau mencoba bertarung denganku?" Tantang Yin Long sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau bisa dengan keadaan seperti itu?"

"Jurus ini tidak akan bertahan lama." Balasnya dengan suara yang dingin.

"Benar!" Sahut Yin Long. "Yahhh... rupanya aku memang benar-benar tidak bisa memaksa sang Phoenix, ya. Meskipun kau tidak bisa bertarung denganku sekarang, tetapi aku tidak bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau kalau kau tidak mengizinkan." Anak laki-laki itu mengangkat bahu, kelihatan agak kesal dan mendongkol. "Sebegitu sulitnyakah mengizinkanku untuk melihat kesetiaan kawanmu? Aku hanya ingin melihat bagaimana api dan air bisa menyatu..."

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheninga di tempat itu. Yang terdengar adalah suara nafas masing-masing. Bahkan sangking heningnya, detak jantung mereka pun terdengar di tempat tersebut.

Seolah sepanjang keabadian telah berlalu, barulah Lu Xun memberikan jawabannya.

"Baiklah..." Jawabnya. "Tapi dengan satu syarat."

Yin Long berbalik, kelihatan girang sekali. Tapi rasa penasarannya mengalahkan kesenangannya. "Dan apakah syarat itu?"

Lu Xun memejamkan matanya sejenak. "Bawalah aku masuk ke alam bawah sadar Zhao Yun juga."

Bukan main terkejutnya Yin Long! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa dia ingin ikut serta juga? Bukan! Bukan! Yin Long sama sekali tidak merasa keberatan. Ia hanya heran mendengar permintaan Phoenix itu. Membawanya ke alam bawah sadar Zhao Yun juga? Tapi kenapa? Seorang Phoenix... membiarkan jiwanya terombang-ambing dalam dimensi mimpi sahabatnya? Membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam alam mimpi? Luar biasa sekali Phoenix satu ini!

"Masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya juga?" Ulang Yin Long dengan nada tidak percaya.

"Aku sudah pernah masuk ke dalam ruang hatinya. Jika kali ini aku harus masuk ke dalam alam bawah sadarnya, kurasa bukan masalah besar." Ujar Lu Xun.

Tatapan mata emas itu entah mengapa melembut, begitu juga suaranya. Yin Long hanya bisa menatap Lu Xun dan mendengarkan ucapan yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Zhao Yun adalah sahabatku yang sangat penting dan berharga. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, seorang sahabat tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya dalam kesulitan." Kata-kata itu mengalir dengan begitu lugas dan lancar seperti aliran sungai. "Kalau kau sekarang ingin mengujinya, aku akan mengizinkanmu asal kau juga membawaku serta."

Yin Long mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah... Kurasa tidak ada salahnya membawamu juga." Ucapnya. "Tapi mungkin saja kalau kau ikut, aku akan mengujimu juga."

"Itu lebih baik lagi."

Sesudah itu, barulah Yin Long sekali lagi menotokkan jarinya pada bahu Lu Xun, sehingga ia bisa begerak.

"Terima kasih..." Ucap Lu Xun sambil meraih kedua pedangnya.

Yin Long tidak menjawab apapun. Dalam benaknya terbendung ketakjuban dan kebingungan yang luar biasa. _Bahkan untuk menghilangkan jurus itu, ia membutuhkanku untuk menghilangkannya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Pantaslah banyak yang meragukan ia adalah seorang Phoenix..._

Sesudah itu, sesuai dengan perjanjiannya dengan Yin Long, Lu Xun mengizinkannya masuk ke dunia bawah sadar Zhao Yun. Namun ia tidak mengizinkan Yin Long masuk dengan paksa seperti itu. Pada akhirnya, dia sendirilah yang membuka jalan ke alam bawah sadar Zhao Yun. Berbeda dengan cara Yin Long, Lu Xun menunduk dan memejamkan mata. Kedua tangannya yang memegang pedang ditangkupkannya di depan dadanya.

"Zhao Yun..." Panggilnya dengan suara pelan. "Ini aku... Lu Xun... Bolehkah aku masuk?"

Kalimat pertanyaan itu diucapkan. Tentu saja Yin Long tidak mendengar jawaban apapun. Namun melihat Lu Xun yang perlahan membuka matanya dan menurunkan tangannya dengan segera, ia yakin jawabannya adalah 'ya'. Dengan demikian, entah bagaimana aliran-aliran cahaya berwarna biru di tempat itu seperti tersibak, bagai tirai yang terbuka untuk mereka masuk ke tempat lain. Apa yang tersembunyi di balik tempat itu tentulah akan mempertemukan mereka dengan Zhao Yun di alam bawah sadarnya.

Lu Xun-lah yang pertama melangkah. "Ayo, Yin Long."

Keduanya berjalan ke bagian yang terbuka tersebut. Lu Xun berhenti dan bergeser, mempersilahkan anak laki-laki misterius itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

Yin Long masuk.

"Ingat, kau bebas melakukan apapun di sini." Bisik Lu Xun sembari Yin Long berjalan melaluinya. "Tapi jangan berani-berani melukainya..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" <strong> chapter 53 (The Blood-coloured Flame) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Nama senjata Yin Long, artinya "Coiling Snake" (kalo nggak salah... saya agak lupa...)

Wokey~ That's all for today! ^^ Updatenya minggu depan hari Jumat, seperti biasa...

Zai jian!


	29. The True Door

Maap ya saya telat... . seperti biasa, ini karena sibuk kuliah di arsitek~ Jadi, kalo mau menyalahkan, salahkan dosen saya, ya...

Wokey, kita lihat apa yang akan terjadi pada Zhao Yun, our cover boy! YEAAAAHHH~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Hoaaaammm...

Lho? Kemana yang lainnya? Kenapa yang tertinggal di hutan ini hanya aku sendiri? Apakah semuanya sudah pergi? Tapi... tidak mungkin, kan? Maksudku, ini masih tengah malam, jadi aku yakin mereka tidak mungkin berangkat sekarang.

Tunggu. Setelah kulihat keadaan sekelilingku, aku baru sadar ini bukanlah hutan tempat aku bermalam kemarin. Tanah hutan ini kelihatan tandus, sama sekali tidak tidak berumput. Pohon-pohon kering dengan kulit-kulit yang mengelupas serta dedaunan yang berwarna coklat kemerahan, serta beberapa buah batu yang besar membatasi jalan-jalan di hutan ini. Selain, itu... entah kenapa ada suatu aura yang tidak mengenakkan di tempat ini, tetapi aku tidak tahu apa.

Kenapa... aku bisa berada di tempat ini, ya...?

Tengah aku dengan penuh perasaan awas mengamati tempat ini, sebuah sosok yang transparan dan mengambang muncul dengan tiba-tiba di depanku!

"Yin Long?" Tanyaku terkejut. Baru saja aku akan bertanya padanya tempat apa ini, tetapi saat melihat tatapannya yang menantang dan senyumnya yang menyembunyikan seribu satu trik, aku jadi sadar bahwa dialah dalang semua ini.

"Selamat datang, Jendral Zhao Yun dari Shu." Sambutnya. "Ah, sebenarnya aku tidak perlu mengucapkan selamat datang. Ini adalah alam mimpimu sendiri. Justru akulah yang menjadi pendatang."

Aku memicingkan mata. "Jadi kau yang membawaku ke sini..." Ujarku. "Kalau begitu, tolong bawa aku keluar."

Sudah kuduga, bocah itu tidak mengabulkan permintaanku. Dan bukan cuma tidak mengabulkan permintaanku, dia bahkan membawakan kabar buruk yang lebih mengejutkan lagi. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak bisa. Lagipula, aku tidak mungkin mau." Ucapnya. "Temanmu, Phoenix itu, berada di tengah-tengah tempat ini dan dia tidak bisa keluar. Apakah kau mau meninggalkannya seorang diri di alam mimpimu ini?"

Detik mendengar itu, jiwaku serasa tercerai-berai. Lu Xun? Apa yang ia lakukan di sini?

"Kau pasti berdusta."

"Tidak, itu benar." Kata Yin Long lagi. "Awalnya, aku ingin masuk ke alam mimpimu seorang diri. Apamau tiba-tiba kawanmu itu datang dan tidak mengizinkanku. Pada akhirnya, dia mengajukan syarat yaitu agar dia pun dibawa masuk ke tempat ini, baru sesudah itu akan mengizinkanku." Jelasnya. "Bodoh sekali... sekarang dia berada di tengah-tengah entah dimana. Apa kau tidak mau mencarinya?"

Aku mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling tempat ini. Jujur saja, bulu kudukku sampai berdiri merasakan hawa yang begitu aneh di sini. Rasanya... seperti ada hawa peperangan... hawa kematian yang sangat kuat...! Dan yang paling parah... Lu Xun juga ada di tempat ini...?

"Kau pernah dengar tentang _Ba Shi Du_ dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang(1)?" Pandanganku sekali lagi kualihkan pada sosok yang melayang-layang di udara itu. "Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pernah merencanakan dan mendesain sebuah labirin yang fungsinya adalah untuk mengecoh musuh. Jika ada orang yang masuk ke labirin tersebut, akan susah sekali untuk keluar. Nama labirin tersebut adalah _Ba Shi Du_." Jelasnya, sebelum menunjuk tempat kami berada. "Tempat dalam alam mimpimu ini, Jendral Zhao Yun, adalah _Ba Shi Du_."

"Lu Xun... ada di tempat ini?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, dengan nada tidak percaya. "Apa dia tersesat?"

Yin Long mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah. Yang jelas, dia ada di sini. Apa yang ia lakukan, aku sendiri juga tidak tahu." Sahutnya asal saja, seolah sama sekali tidak peduli. "Tapi, satu hal yang pasti. Kalau bertemu dengannya, berlakulah seperti yang seharusnya..."

Dengan demikian, perlahan sosoknya menghilang.

"Hei! Yin Long! Tunggu!" Seruku kesal bukan main. Sial! Dia tidak kembali lagi! Dan yang lebih membingungkan, apa maksudnya aku harus berlaku seperti yang seharusnya jika bertemu Lu Xun? Memangnya yang kulakukan selama ini bukan hal yang seharusnya? Ah! Sudahlah! Daripada memikirkan hal itu, bukankah sebaiknya aku mencari Lu Xun saja? Kenapa aku malah bingung dengan kata-katanya yang seperti teka-teki itu?

Pandangan mataku kembali kuarahkan ke depan. Gelap, nyaris tidak kelihatan apapun. Tapi, meski di tengah kegelapan begini, aku harus menemukan Lu Xun!

Tahu-tahu, tombakku muncul begitu saja di tangan kananku. Kugenggam senjata itu kuat-kuat sementara di depan mataku mulai bermunculan sepasukan manusia transparan lainnya bagaikan air, siap menghadangku(2). Yahhh... ini adalah labirin. Dan apa lagi yang ada di labirin selain jebakan? Di tempat ini, tentu tidak ada yang aman...

"MINGGIR SEMUA!" Aku menerjang ke arah pasukan transparan tersebut dengan nekat, hanya untuk menemukan tombakku ini tidak mempan mengenai mereka! Cih... sial! Entah makhluk-makhluk ini cuma ilusi atau mereka memang tidak kebal terhadap senjata. Yang jelas, kalau tahu aku tidak bisa mengalahkan mereka, sebaiknya aku tidak berlama-lama di tempat ini!

Kuhantamkan tombakku ke tanah, dan betapa luar biasanya gelombang kejut yang tercipta membuatku terhempas ke udara! Aku berhasil lepas dari kerumunan pasukan tersebut! Begitu kakiku mendarat di tanah, aku langsung berlari melanjutkan pencarianku. Syukurlah prajurit transparan itu tidak mengejarku! Hanya saja, aku yakin di depan pasti akan ada lebih banyak jebakan!

Benar saja, tengah berlari ratusan anak panah yang entah darimana datangnya melesat dengan cepat ke arahku(3)! Panik dan bingung, yang bisa kulakukan hanya memutar-mutar tombakku seperti baling-baling dengan begitu cepat sebagai perisai. Cih! Kalau begini terus, aku akan mati!

Akhirnya, sebuah akal muncul di kepalaku. Di sini ada banyak pohon, bukan? Dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh, aku melompat ke salah satu dahan pohon. Dari ketinggian ini, tidak hanya aku bisa menghindari serangan mematikan anak-anak panah itu, tetapi aku juga bisa melihat keseluruhan labirin ini dari atas!

Namun... betapa kecewanya aku. Tahu apa yang kulihat?

Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya kabut saja. Selain itu, hanya ada kira-kira delapan puluh atau sembilan puluhan batu-batu besar yang diletakkan secara aja, yang dari balik kabut tersebut hanya terlihat ujungnya saja(4). Apa boleh buat? Kurasa satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menyusuri tempat ini sampai menemukan Lu Xun. Dari atas pohon ini, aku melompat ke pohon satu dan yang lainnya. Barulah sesudah aku sampai di ujung tikungan, serangan anak panah itu berhenti.

Ya Tian... jebakan apa lagi yang akan menungguku? Bahkan istana kerajaan atau makan seorang Kaisar saja tidak mungkin akan memiliki sebegini banyaknya jebakan! Yang benar saja! Tadi pasukan transparan yang tidak mempan senjata. Kemudian anak panah-anak panah itu. Dan sekarang... angin ribut?

Di depanku terlihat seperti pasir dan batu-batu kecil yang beterbangan tertiup oleh angin besar! Seolah-olah... membentuk sebuah tembok yang menghadangku. Dan lebih mengerikan lagi, batu-batu yang bertumpukan yang tadi kulihat dari atas, kini bergerak dengan sendirinya membentuk seperti bukit-bukit. Ujungnya begitu lancip dan tajam seperti pedang! Semua itu terjadi dibarengi dengan suara gelombang sungai yang begitu keras seperti gemuruh guntur! Jagat raya seolah menjadi gelap tertutup semua ini(4)!

"Ugh...!" Aku tahu adalah kebodohan yang luar biasa kalau aku menantang angin ini, jadi aku berbalik hendak kembali. Namun ternyata angin ini sudah menghadangku dari kedua sisi! Celaka...! Tidak ada jalan keluar lagi!

"HEI, YIN LONG! KAU JANGAN BERCANDA! INGIN MEMBUNUHKU, YA?" Mungkin sangking paniknya, aku cuma bisa merutuk pada penyebab semua ini!

Tak disangka-sangka, bocah itu datang sungguhan, dengan wujud sama seperti tadi!

"Wah, rupanya Jendral Zhao Yun dari Shu yang begitu terkenal pun tidak bisa keluar dari sini!" Ujar Yin Long sambil tertawa. Aku hanya bisa mendengus kesal. "Baiklah! Akan kuberi petunjuk. Kau lihat celah-celah dari angin ini di delapan penjuru?" Mataku mengikuti kedelapan arah mata angin yang ditunjuk olehnya. Benar juga... ada banyak celah yang bisa kulewati! "Yang itu adalah pintu _Zu_-Berhenti, lalu yang itu pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, lalu pintu _Shang_-Luka, pintu _Guan_-Tutup, pintu _Jing_-Indah, pintu _Si_-Mati, pintu _Ke_-Kaget, dan pintu _Kai_-Buka. Semuanya ada delapan pintu. Silahkan kau pilih sendiri mana yang menurutmu adalah pintu yang benar(4)."

Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Aku masuk kemari dari pintu apa?"

"Pintu _Kai_-Buka." Dengan satu jawaban itu, sosoknya kembali lenyap. Tak masalah, apa yang kubutuhkan darinya sudah kudapatkan.

Pikir-pikir, lucu juga Yin Long ini. Dia memberitahukan padaku nama kedelapan pintu tersebut! Cukup dengan mendengarnya saja, aku sudah bisa menebak pintu yang aman dan mana yang tidak aman. Dan lagi, satu hal baru kusadari. Tidak peduli seberapa menakutkannya tumpukan batu serta angin ribut ini, semua itu tidak akan mendekat dan mencelakaiku!

Aku melangkahkan kakiku ke tempat yang ditunjuk Yin Long sebagai pintu _Jing_-Indah.

Hmmm... apakah di balik sini aku benar-benar akan melihat sesuatu yang indah?

Begitu aku berhasil keluar, cepat-cepat mataku kututup! Baru saja aku berada di tempat segelap itu, dan tahu-tahu sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat yang terang benderang! Tidak heran, matahari bersinar begitu terik, sampai-sampai terasa panas sekali! Meski demikian, bukan hal itu yang membuatku terkejut setengah mati.

Tahu aku berada dimana sekarang? Istana kerajaan.

Di depanku kulihat lantai yang semuanya terbuat dari giok putih, mengkilat tertimpa cahaya matahari dan berukir indah sekali! Berderet-deret istana dan paviliun, serta tembok berhiaskan ukiran benar-benar menambah kemegahan dan keindahan tempat ini! Benar-benar sesuai dengan nama pintunya! Istana Shu di Cheng Du tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan dengan tempat ini!

Tatapan mataku berhenti tepat di depan sebuah istana yang bentuknya seperti aula besar persegi panjang. Aula tersebut terlihat paling besar dan mencolok dibandingkan dengan yang lain, apalagi dibangun di atas tumpukan tiga bidang lantai. Anak-anak tangga menuntun sampai di depan pintu masuk ganda bangunan tersebut. Pilar-pilar berwarna merah dari kayu berderet rapi terlihat kokoh menyangganya. Benar-benar kemegahan yang luar biasa.

Berada di tempat ini, siapa yang tidak akan merasa merinding dan takut sendiri? Maksudku, tempat ini benar-benar luar biasa! Dan pintu ganda yang tertutup itu, meski terasa seperti mengundangku, entah kenapa juga membuat ragu memasukinya.

Enaknya masuk atau tidak, ya?

Sesudah membulatkan niat, barulah aku memberanikan diri berjalan ke aula tersebut. Satu per satu anak tangga kunaiki, hingga tak terasa aku sudah tiba di depan pintu tersebut. Apa yang tersembunyi di balik pintu ini, ya?

Sebelum tanganku menyentuh pegangan pintu, pintu itu sudah terbuka dengan sendirinya. Dari sini terlihat sebuah aula yang begitu tinggi menjulang dan luas. Tetapi justru sangking tingginya tempat itu, ditambah dengan kekosongan yang ada, justru makin menekan batin. Entah mengapa. Satu-satunya orang selain diriku yang berada di sini adalah sosok yang sedang duduk di tahta yang berada di tengah ruangan.

Aku berjalan mendekat, sambil tetap menajamkan pengelihatanku.

Akhirnya sosok itu menyadari keberadaanku. "Oh, Zhao Yun! Kau ada di sini rupanya."

Orang itu...

... Lu Xun!

Langkahku terhenti.

Benarkah itu Lu Xun? Tidak salah lagi... rambut coklat itu, sepasang matanya yang berwarna emas, suaranya yang lembut tetapi tegas, sepasang pedangnya... Ya! Itu pasti Lu Xun! Tidak salah lagi!

Namun, ini Lu Xun yang sangat berbeda. Kalau biasanya dia mengenakan baju Gaibang sepertiku, kali ini jauh berbeda. Pakaiannya tentu adalah sutra berwarna putih bersih yang terbaik, dan sulaman benang emas yang begitu detail dan indah menghiasi pakaiannya. Ikat pinggang serta perhiasan di pergelangan tangannya itu tentu adalah emas murni, memantulkan cahaya begitu sempurna. Dan jubah yang menggantung di leher dan diselempangkan di bahunya itu tentu bukanlah kain pemberianku yang sangat tidak penting.

Tentu saja itu bukan Gaibang yang sehari-hari kulihat. Itu adalah seorang kaisar.

"L-Lu Xun...?" Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Kedua lututku terasa lemas dan bergetar hebat. "Itu... kau?"

Dia mengangguk.

Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

"_Kalau bertemu dengannya, berlakulah seperti yang seharusnya..."_

Kalimat Yin Long itu sekali lagi terputar dalam ingatanku. Aku jatuh di kedua lututku, ber_kowtow_.

Bagaimana aku bisa lupa...? Benar! Lu Xun pernah mengatakan padaku, dan bahkan aku mendengar dari Xiahou Long dan Jia Xu, bahwa dia telah ditunjuk sebagai Putra Mahkota. Ya! Di sinilah seharusnya dia berada, di sebuah istana! Lu Xun... harusnya dia adalah seorang Kaisar, bukan? Harusnya dia menerima kedudukan itu, tidak perlu susah payah ke Shu dan lantas akhirnya bertemu serta berteman denganku! Seandainya dia memilih untuk menjadi Kaisar, tentu aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengannya...

Lantas... Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa begitu beruntung, dapat melihat sang Phoenix dengan mata kepalaku sendiri?

"Zhao Yun?" Kudengar derap langkah kaki yang mendekatiku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun? "Zhao Yun, kenapa kau ber_kowtow_ begitu? Berdirilah!"

Berbagai ingatan membanjiri kepalaku. Di Shu, pengkhianatan adalah kesalahan terbesar yang mungkin dilakukan seorang manusia. Dan hukumannya adalah kematian. Aku... aku telah mengkhianati sahabatku ini...! Dan dia adalah... adalah seorang Kaisar! Semisalkan aku tahu Lu Xun seperti ini, atau jika dia datang padaku dengan wujud seperti ini, tentu aku tidak akan mengkhianatinya! Atau mungkin tepatnya dia tidak akan membiarkanku mengkhianatinya. Kesalahanku itu... tidak mungkin bisa ditebus hanya dengan kematian saja...!

Lu Xun berlutut di sebelahku, kemudian menggenggam satu tanganku erat-erat. "Ada apa? Zhao Yun, katakan padaku!"

Aku menatapnya. Mata emas itu... membuat jiwaku tergetar. Kepalaku sekali lagi menunduk dalam-dalam. "Lu Xun...! Maafkan aku! Mengenai peristiwa itu... aku mengkhianatimu..." Aku hanya bisa menggeleng pelan. "...Aku tidak pernah bisa melupakannya...!"

Akhirnya aku berhasil mengatakan apa yang ada di kepalaku. Untuk sesaat Lu Xun terdiam, sepertinya mencerna kata-kataku.

"Begitu..." Masih saja aku tidak berani menatap wajahnya. Tangannya terlepas dari tanganku, sebelum ia berdiri.

Kudengar desahan yang keluar dari mulutnya sembari ia menatap ke atas, seolah-olah di langit-langit ruangan itu ia bisa melihat kilas balik seluruh kejadian pahit itu. "Zhao Yun, aku ini sahabatmu. Meskipun kau mengkhianatiku, membohongiku dan mengikuti rencana Ibusuri... bahkan sampai kau mencambuki dan nyaris membunuhku..." Suaranya menjadi pelan dan perlahan. Dia berhenti sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "... aku sudah memaafkanmu, Zhao Yun."

Barulah kali ini aku berani memandangi Lu Xun lekat-lekat. Mata emasnya menatapku dengan tatapan lembut dan teduh seperti biasanya.

Dan barulah, aku punya keberanian untuk berdiri.

"Lu Xun..." Gumamku. "Terima kasih banyak..."

Senyumnya masih tersungging. "Tidak masalah... memaafkan seorang sahabat sepertimu bukanlah hal yang sulit, Zhao Yun..."

Aku membalas senyumannya. "Kurasa... hanya itu yang ingin kusampaikan, Lu Xun." Kataku serba salah sendiri. "Oh iya... kau tahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari tempat ini? Maksudku, kau tentu tahu bahwa di luar..."

Belum selesai aku bicara, Lu Xun memotong ucapanku. "Tentu aku tahu." Katanya. "Sesudah keluar dari pintu ini, pergilah ke pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Dengan demikian, kau akan menemukan jalan keluar."

"Oh begitu! Terima kasih, Lu Xun!" Aku bersoja, kemudian segera pergi dari tempat itu. Ahaha! Rupanya benar dugaanku! Pintu _Jing_-Indah dan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup ini kelihatannya kemungkinan besar adalah jalan keluar! Di pintu _Jing_-Indah, aku menemukan Lu Xun. Dan dia mengatakan bahwa di jalan keluarnya ada di pintu _Sheng_-Hidup! Beruntung sekali aku! Yahhh... sebenarnya aku ingin sekali mengajak Lu Xun untuk keluar dari tempat ini bersamaku. Hanya saja, kelihatannya dia baik-baik saja, sama sekali tidak tersesat atau apapun. Sebaliknya, dia muncul di dalam mimpiku dengan penampilan seperti kaisar begitu, sampai-sampai aku jadi bingung sendiri bagaimana cara mengajaknya...

Ya sudahlah! Yang penting keluar! Kalau Lu Xun bisa memberitahuku jalan keluarnya, tentu dia bisa keluar sendiri, kan?

Untuk terakhir kalinya, aku ingin sekali memandangi tempat yang indah dan megah ini. Tempat seperti ini... siapa yang tidak suka melihatnya?

Ini... pasti adalah ruang hati Lu Xun, kan? Benar juga... dia sudah pernah masuk ke ruang hatiku, dan kini yang yang masuk ruang hatinya. Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir... ruang hati Lu Xun sangat amat berbeda jauh dariku, ya? Ruang hatiku seperti kamar gudang yang isinya hanya sampah saja, gelap dan tidak ada sesuatupun yang berharga dan pantas dilihat di sana. Sementara ruang hati Lu Xun... begitu indah... seperti sebuah istana...

Ah, kenapa aku malah memikirkan hal ini sekarang?

Sekali lagi aku melewati pintu _Jing_-Indah, kembali ke labirin _Ba Shi Du_ yang berangin ini. Sekarang, saatnya ke pintu _Sheng_-Hidup dan mengakhiri mimpi aneh ini!

Aku berjalan ke celah tersebut. Inilah pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Entah apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya, tetapi aku yakin ini adalah pintu keluar!

Sekali lagi aku melayangkan pandangan ke tujuh pintu yang lain. Pintu Indah sudah kumasuki. Sementara yang lain... yah... pasti hanya jebakan saja. Apalagi pintu _Si_-Mati itu. Ya, kan? Namanya saja sudah mengerikan begitu, tentu ada sesuatu yang mengerikan juga dibaliknya.

Kukembalikan pandanganku ke pintu tersebut. Dengan langkah tegap aku memasukinya.

Namun... kenapa aku kembali ke _Ba Shi Du_ ini lagi? Tepatnya... ke tempat dengan delapan pintu ini? Dan... kenapa aku seolah baru saja keluar dari pintu _Si_-Mati?

Ya Tian...! Baru sekarang aku sadar! Ketika aku masuk ke pintu _Sheng_-Hidup tersebut, aku keluar di pintu _Si_-Mati! Hmmm... jadi begitu, ya? Lu Xun tadi bilang bahwa jalan keluarnya ada di pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, bukan? Dan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup ini menuntunku ke pintu _Si_-Mati. Berarti... Pasti di pintu _Si_-Mati inilah ada jalan keluarnya!

Hanya saja... sepertinya mengerikan sekali, ya? Pintu _Si_-Mati... kira-kira apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya? Benarkah ini jalan untuk keluar dari sini? Dan seperti apakah ruangan di balik pintu tersebut? Sebuah tempat mengerikan yang seperti pemakaman, dengan banyak arwah yang gentayangan di sana? Kalau memang benar begitu, kuharap itu tidak akan menjadi pemakamanku juga...

Akhirnya, dengan menghimpun segenap nyaliku, aku masuk.

Dan tahu apa yang lihat?

Rupanya... sangat jauh dari pikiranku!

Ini bukanlah sebuah pemakaman atau tempat berhantu. Ini adalah sebuah padang rumput yang hijau, penuh ketenangan dan kedamaian. Di atas kulihat langit senja yang warnanya begitu indah, campuran warna ungu, jingga, merah, dan biru. Awan-awan putih itu membiaskan cahaya matahari sehingga terlihat tujuh warna samar. Dan matahari itu sendiri... dengan warna emas dan merah yang sangat indah...

Burung-burung yang terbang di angkasa kembali ke sarangnya, entah bersama kelompoknya, berpasangan, atau sendirian. Semilir angin yang sejuk membuat rerumputan dan bunga-bunga liar bergerak. Bukan hanya seluruh keindahan alam itu yang membuatku kagum. Di tempat ini ada banyak sekali orang-orang yang tersenyum atau tertawa, mulai dari anak kecil sampai orang tua, yang kaya sampai yang miskin, yang kelihatan paling baik sampai yang kelihatan paling jahat. Namun jumlah itu terlihat sangat kecil jika dibandingkan dengan padang rumput yang sangat luas ini. Para anak-anak berkejar-kejaran, bernyanyi, atau menangkap kupu-kupu. Sementara yang lebih tua entah sedang menikmati pemandangan, berbicara satu sama lain, atau menemani anak-anak bermain.

Masih terkagum dengan semua keindahan ini, aku berjalan menjauhi pintu _Si_-Mati. Tepatnya, aku benar-benar bingung. Apakah itu benar pintu _Si_-Mati yang baru saja kulewati? Ataukah mungkin... orang-orang yang kulihat ini sebenarnya hanya arwah saja?

Akhirnya aku menemukan sekelompok orang dewasa yang sedang berkerumun. Entah kenapa. Masih awas dan bingung, aku bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon dan melihat dari jauh apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Ternyata... mereka sedang memandangi sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang. Beberapa dari mereka sedang berbicara dengan orang tersebut.

Dan tahu siapa orang itu?

Lu Xun!

Lho? Kenapa dia ada di sini?

Belum sempat aku pulih dari keterkejutanku, Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku, entah sengaja atau tidak. Tanpa tunggu banyak waktu, dia mengatakan sesuatu kepada orang-orang itu, mungkin permisi sejenak. Yang jelas, satu hal yang kulihat adalah, orang-orang yang berkerumun itu mengangguk dan tersenyum sambil terus menatap kepergiannya, seolah-olah mereka sangat menantikannya untuk kembali. Tengah berjalan kemari, kulihat anak-anak yang di tempat ini menunjuk ke arahnya, sebelum kemudian berlari cepat menghampirinya. Lu Xun tersenyum, membelai kepala mereka atau memeluk. Digendongnya salah satu anak di sana, sementara tangan yang satu menggandeng yang lain. Beberapa mengikutinya tanpa diperintah.

Semakin dekat, aku semakin melihat dengan jelas. Itu pasti bukan Lu Xun yang sama dengan yang kutemui barusan. Lu Xun yang kulihat kali ini adalah Lu Xun yang biasa, yang berpakaian Gaibang dan kelihatan biasa sekali. Begitu mudahnya orang-orang lain menyentuhnya, memegang tangannya, atau memeluknya.

"Hai, Zhao Yun!" Sapanya. "Akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu!"

Aku jadi bingung sendiri. Bukannya apa-apa. Bagaimana kalau misalnya yang kulihat ini adalah Lu Xun yang palsu? Yang cuma jebakan Yin Long saja?

Atau jangan-jangan... berhubung ini adalah pintu _Si_-Mati... maka yang berdiri di depanku ini adalah arwah?

Dengan cepat kucengkram kedua bahunya. Lu Xun terlihat kaget bukan buatan!

"Lho, Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa?"

"Lu Xun... apakah kau arwah?" Tanyaku dengan tololnya.

Dia cuma tertawa. "Apakah aku terlihat seperti arwah?"

Memang benar, sih... tubuhnya bisa disentuh. Pasti dia bukan arwah.

Kalau begitu... mungkinkah ini Lu Xun yang palsu? Atau jangan-jangan yang tadi itu yang palsu?

"Lu Xun..." Kataku perlahan. "Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?"

"Bicara? Bicara apa?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil memiringkan kepalanya.

Yahhh... ini cara satu-satunya agar aku tahu apakah dia Lu Xun yang asli atau bukan. Kalau tidak salah, ketika aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun yang satunya, aku meminta maaf atas kesalahanku dulu, bukan? Sekarang aku akan coba melakukan yang sama padanya. Mungkin dari situlah bisa kelihatan mana yang asli dan mana yang bukan. Jadi, masih dengan gugup dan ling-lung sendiri, aku mengatakan hal yang sama sekali lagi.

"Lu Xun..." Ucapku dengan suara pelan. "Aku... minta maaf..."

Sama sepertiku, dia juga bingung. "Minta maaf kenapa?"

"Untuk kesalahan yang kulakukan selama ini, Lu Xun..." Aku mengakui. Mataku menatapnya lurus, ke arah kedua bola mata emas itu yang jernih itu. "Aku sudah mengkhianatimu... dan aku berkomplot dengan _Lao Zucong_ untuk membunuhmu... dan pada akhirnya, aku mencambukimu begitu rupa hingga nyaris membunuhmu..."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan mendengarkanku. "Tunggu sebentar, Zhao Yun..." Ia memotongku. "Kau... sedang bicara apa?"

Lho?

"Kau bersalah padaku... apa?" Tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Matanya masih menatapku. Senyum itu masih ada. "Aku sudah lupa, Zhao Yun..." Ucapnya sambil menggeleng.

I-ini...!

Yin Long ini bodoh atau apa? Jika dia memang ingin membuat Lu Xun yang palsu, seharusnya dia menambahkan ingatan Lu Xun juga, bukan? Sebodoh-bodohnya orang, tidak mungkin akan membuat tiruan Lu Xun seperti ini, yang sama sekali tidak ingat tentang kesalahanku! Kesalahanku pada Lu Xun begitu besarnya, bagaimana dia bisa melupakannya? Tentu dia akan ingat seumur hidup!

Eh...? Tapi... benarkah itu...?

"Zhao Yun...?"

Aku memandanginya yang juga bingung. Entahlah... aku ini sahabatnya tetapi tidak tahu manakah Lu Xun yang asli dan yang palsu. "Tidak... tidak apa-apa." Aku menghela nafas panjang sekali sambil meletakkan satu tangan di dahiku. Sumpah, aku benar-benar tidak mengerti semua ini. "Nggg... dimana ruang hatimu, Lu Xun? Bolehkah aku mengunjunginya? Sebentar saja..." Yahhh... mungkin dengan melihat ruang hatinya, aku tahu apakah asli atau tidak. Jika ruang hatinya tidak lebih bagus daripada Lu Xun yang kulihat tadi, tentu ini adalah Lu Xun yang palsu, bukan?

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum, sebelum ia menjawab dengan sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan.

"Aku tidak punya ruang hati..."

A-APA? Bagaimana mungkin seseorang bisa tidak punya ruang hati? Yang benar saja! Kalau tidak punya hati, apakah dia sungguh-sungguh manusia? Tidak! Ini pasti adalah ilusi ciptaan Yin Long saja, makanya dia tidak memiliki ruang hati. Ya, kan?

Melihat ketidakpercayaanku, ia berkata lagi. "Zhao Yun, aku tidak bohong. Aku memang tidak punya ruang hati." Katanya dengan suara lembut. Anak-anak yang berada di sekitarnya bergantian memandangi kami, entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka. Lu Xun maju selangkah mendekatiku, sebelum meletakkan satu tangannya di dadaku. "Aku tinggal di sini, di hatimu... dan di hati semua orang yang menyayangiku. Itulah rumahku, dan karena itu aku tidak punya ruang hati..."

Aku tertegun.

Lu Xun adalah seorang kaisar. Tidak... bahkan dia adalah Phoenix, yang kedudukannya setingkat di atas kaisar manapun!

Tapi... bukan hanya sampai di situ, kan?

Kalau dia seorang kaisar, maka dia bukan seorang kaisar yang tinggal di istana megah, atau yang duduk di atas tahta, atau yang berpakaian begitu indah sampai-sampai tidak ada yang berani mendekatinya. Dia seorang kaisar yang berpakaian Gaibang dan senang berada di tengah orang-orang lain, yang tidak punya istana untuknya menetap dan lebih suka bersama dengan orang yang disayanginya.

Dan tidak peduli bagaimanapun pandainya ia menghafal jutaan _hanzi_, peribahasa, strategi perang, atau apapun itu, dia tidak pernah bisa mengingat kesalahanku. Yahhh... mungkin itulah alasannya dia begitu pandai dan sangat mudah menghafal semua hal-hal itu, adalah karena dia tidak menghabiskan otaknya untuk mengingat-ingat kesalahan orang lain! Dia akan selalu... lupa...

Barulah mataku terbuka.

Pasti... ini adalah Lu Xun yang asli...!

"Lu Xun..." Aku hanya bisa memandanginya, tanpa tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau mencari jalan keluar kan, Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya. Sebelum aku mengangguk, ia sudah terlebih dahulu menggandeng tanganku. "Ayo, kita keluar dari sini sama-sama. Aku sudah menunggu sejak tadi."

Aku membiarkan dia menuntunku. Ini memang Lu Xun yang asli, tidak salah lagi. Dia tidak akan meninggalkanku. Tidak hanya sekedar menunjuk mana pintu yang benar dan mana pintu yang salah, tetapi dia sendiri membawaku ke sana. Ahhh... bahkan rasanya, dia adalah pintu yang benar itu.

Syukurlah aku menemukannya...

Akhirnya, kami keluar dari pintu _Si_-Mati tersebut. Sekarang aku dan Lu Xun sama-sama berada di _Ba Shi Du_. Dengan Lu Xun ada bersamaku, aku tidak takut pada apapun!

"Wah, kulihat kau menemukan dua orang Lu Xun ya, Zhao Yun?"

Suara itu... suara Yin Long!

Di sana bocah itu berada! Dia masih melayang di langit-langit dengan sosok setengah transparan itu! Cih, jadi dia melihatku sedari tadi? Asal tahu saja, tipuannya itu sama sekali tidak berhasil! "Hei, Yin Long!" Tukasku sambil menuding. "Kau sebenarnya membuat Lu Xun yang palsu itu, kan? Tipuan murahan! Kau kira kau berhasil mengecohku?"

Kurang ajar... bocah itu malah tertawa! Membuatku makin naik pitam saja! "Ohhh... begitu, Jendral Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Kulihat, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya... kau justru malah membawa Lu Xun yang palsu bersamamu..."

A-APA...?

Tatapanku tertuju ke laki-laki di sebelahku. Dia juga terlihat kaget bukan main dengan ucapan itu.

"K-kau...!"

Sebelum aku sempat mengatakan sesuatu, tiba-tiba saja Yin Long melemparkan tombaknya ke arah kami berdua! Aku bersalto kebelakang, demikian juga Lu Xun. Namun dari tombak itu, muncul sebuah tembok transparan bercahaya keunguan yang memisahkan kami! Tepat saat itu juga, tanah seperti bergoncang, angin bertambah dasyat dan bukit-bukit batu berujung batu tajam seperti pedang ini mulai bergerak! Rupanya... tembok transparan bercahaya ungu itu membentuk sebuah kubah besar yang melingkupiku, mengurungku dari Lu Xun!

"LU XUN!" Aku segera berlari menghampirinya. Dia juga melakukan hal yang sama. Tapi... percuma saja! Aku hanya bisa melihatnya dan begitu juga dengannya, tidak bisa bersentuhan maupun mendengarkan suaranya! Bagaimana ini?

Tombak Yin Long tercabut dari tanah, tetapi tembok itu tetap ada. Mataku kini menatap bocah itu dengan penuh kemarahan, sementara dia buka mulut lagi. "Jendral Zhao Yun, biar kupertemukan kau dengan Lu Xun yang asli, ya..."

Dengan begitu, sosok Yin Long menghilang. Mataku kini menatap suatu sosok lain di kejauhan, masuk ke dalam tembok ini dengan begitu mudahnya. Seketika itu juga aku menjadi awas.

Itu... adalah Lu Xun yang kutemui pertama kali.

Dia adalah Lu Xun yang palsu, bukan? Ya, kan? Aku bergantian menatap kedua Lu Xun ini. Begitu mirip, sampai-sampai tidak bisa dibedakan lagi! Namun pakaiannya... penampilannya... betapa berbedanya!

"Tidak... tidak mungkin...!" Aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya. Aku tidak mungkin salah! Aku ini sahabat Lu Xun dan aku tahu mana dia yang sebenarnya! Kutuding Lu Xun yang berpakaian mewah itu lurus. "Kau... kau adalah Lu Xun yang palsu...!"

Dia masih berjalan mendekatiku. Di tangannya terdapat kedua pedang yang biasa digunakannya. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun.

Namun secepat kilat, ia menerjang ke arahku! Dan parahnya, aku tidak sempat menghindar! Pangkal pedangnya dipukulkan ke arahku, hingga aku terpelanting! Tubuhku menghantam tembok tersebut dan terjatuh di tanah!

Ughhh...! Sial!

Sebelum aku berdiri, kulihat ujung pedang itu sudah begitu dekat dengan leherku. "Berikutnya, aku tidak akan menyerangmu dengan pangkal pedangku lagi. Aku akan benar-benar menusukmu." Katanya dengan suara yang dingin dan kaku. Ya... cukup dari suaranya saja aku tahu bahwa ini pasti adalah Lu Xun yang palsu! Tidak mungkin dia asli! "Zhao Yun, akulah Lu Xun yang asli."

Tahu-tahu, dalam tanganku yang terkepal erat oleh amarah, sebilah tombak kepunyaanku muncul. "Yang benar saja!" Seruku sambil melayangkan tombak tersebut. Sialnya, Lu Xun lebih cepat. Tak apa, setidaknya memberiku kesempatan untuk berdiri dan memasang kuda-kuda. "Kau pasti hanya tipuan Yin Long saja! Lu Xun yang asli... dia tidak mungkin sukanya hanya duduk di istana seorang diri menikmati kekayaannya!" Dengan satu seruan itu, aku berlari secepat kilat, gantian menerjangnya.

Namun, betapa sialnya! Dengan begitu cepatnya ia bersalto kebelakang dan menghindari seranganku! Benar-benar... cepat dan gesit seperti Lu Xun yang asli!

"Siapa kau sebenarnya, hah!" Seruku dengan sekuat tenaga, sambil tanganku terus melayangkan serangan membabi buta. "JAWAB!"

Pada saat yang sama, dengan mudahnya ia menghindari semua seranganku! Melompat, melesat ke kiri dan kanan, menangkis dengan kedua pedangnya, seolah-olah seranganku hanyalah serangan anak kecil! "Sudah kubilang..." Jawabnya dengan suara gelap. Entah bagaimana, dia menghilang!

... dan tahu-tahu muncul di belakangku!

"... AKULAH LU XUN YANG SEBENARNYA!"

Syukurlah! Syukurlah aku sempat menahan serangannya dengan tombakku! Kalau tidak, tentu pedang itu benar-benar akan membunuhku! Yang benar saja, pedang Lu Xun yang asli saja, yang berkali-kali akan kugunakan untuk membunuh diriku sendiri, tidak pernah mencabut nyawaku apapun yang terjadi! Takkan kuizinkan pedang Lu Xun yang palsu ini membunuhku!

"Ughhh..." Senjataku dan senjatanya terkunci sesudah bunyi dentingan logam yang sangat keras. Tombakku dan pedangnya yang bergesekkan sampai-sampai menimbulkan percikan-percikan api yang menyilaukan mata.

"Zhao Yun..." Sahutnya. "Kau tidak akan menang dariku!"

Tepat saat itulah, kakinya berputar menendang pinggangku! Sekali lagi aku terpelanting dan jatuh!

"Sial...!" Geramku sambil menyeka darah di sudut bibirku. Aku berdiri, hanya untuk menemukan bukit-bukit dari tumpukan batu itu bergerak dan berusaha menyerangku! Ujung-ujungnya yang tajam seperti mata pedang melesat dengan begitu cepat! Aku segera berdiri dan melompat berusaha menyeimbangkan kecepatanku dengan semua hal gila dalam pertarungan ini. Angin ribut yang dasyat, tumpukan batu yang bergerak dengan sendirinya, dan seorang Lu Xun palsu yang juga mengincar nyawaku!

Tengah ia mengejarku, entah bagaimana aku bisa menangkap sesuatu dalam pandangan mataku.

Tunggu...

Pedang berwarna merah itu... di tangan kirinya? Dan pedang biru itu di kanan?

Bukankah itu adalah bagaimana cara Lu Xun selama ini memegangnya?

Apa mungkin benar kata Yin Long... bahwa Lu Xun inilah yang asli?

Aku harus membuktikannya!

Kalau selama ini aku hanya berlari dan melompat untuk menghindari Lu Xun, kali ini aku berbalik! Kuterjang ia secara langsung dari depan! Tentu saja, Lu Xun sangat terkejut melihat seranganku yang tiba-tiba. Memang agak gila, tetapi aku harus melakukannya! Kali ini, kugenggam tombakku kuat-kuat di tangan kiri, sementara tangan kananku kubiarkan kosong.

"RASAKAN INI!"

Aku melesat ke arahnya, kemudian menusukkan tombak itu padanya! Seperti dugaanku, Lu Xun dengan cepat menggunakan kedua pedangnya untuk menangkis serangannya. Satu tangan kiriku tentu tidak akan kuat untuk menahan kekuatan kedua tangannya.

Jadi, sebelum aku jatuh, kulayangkan tangan kananku yang bebas, meninju pinggang kirinya yang pertahanannya sangat terbuka!

Benar sekali! Seranganku kena telak dan membuatnya jatuh! Ya! Aku tahu ini! Lu Xun terbiasa menggunakan satu pedang, sehingga tangan kirinya tidak bisa bergerak secepat tangan kanannya. Ketika aku meninjunya di sebelah kiri, tangan kirinya terlambat untuk berpindah! Aku tahu ini karena aku pernah bertarung dengannya saat berlatih bersama dengan Jendral Huang Zhong dulu(5).

Berarti... ini benar-benar Lu Xun yang asli...?

Kalau saja dia tidak secepat itu berdiri, tentu aku sudah akan menghampiri dan menanyakan hal itu padanya. Tahu-tahu Lu Xun sudah berdiri lagi.

"Orang bijak berkata, _'jika sahabatmu mengkhianatimu satu kali, itu adalah kesalahannya. Tapi jika dia mengkhianatimu dua kali, itu adalah salahmu sendiri...'_" Ucapnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. Kedua mata emasnya menatapku dengan tajam. "Zhao Yun, kau...!"

Sekali lagi dia menerjang ke arahku! Tapi... tapi... aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi sesudah mendengar kata-kata itu! Jika di depanku ini adalah Lu Xun yang asli, maka benar katanya! Aku telah mengkhianatinya dua kali! DUA KALI! Benarkah jika aku mengkhianatinya lagi, itu salahnya sendiri karena telah memaafkanku? Jika memang begitu, untuk apa sejak awal memaafkanku? Kenapa tidak membunuhku saja? Kenapa?

Pedang itu sekali dilayangkan ke arahku! Kali ini pikiranku benar-benar kosong hingga tidak sempat lagi bergerak! Tahu-tahu pedang itu sudah menggores luka yang sangat dalam di lenganku!

"AHHHH! Sial...!" Erangku. Serangan Lu Xun masih juga tidak berhenti! Kali ini, sembari dia menyerangku, angin dan tumpukan batu itu pun menerjang ke arahku! Tidak mungkin aku lari, kecepatan lariku kalau darinya! Mau melompat pun salah, angin yang begitu keras ini tentu akan menerpaku! Apalagi jika balas menyerangnya atau bertahan, tumpukan batu ini akan menghabisiku duluan!

Namun, sesuatu yang sangat ajaib terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja dia berhenti menyerangku! Berhenti begitu saja! Dengan segera aku berlari!

Aku menoleh ke belakang, menatap Lu Xun yang tidak berusaha mengejarku lagi.

Bagaimana bisa...? Apakah mungkin...?

Kurasa... ini sudah waktunya...

Aku harus menghentikan semua ini! Pertarungan ini sia-sia saja, bukan? Kenapa aku harus melawan Lu Xun? Kenapa aku harus lari darinya? Aku ini sahabatnya, bukan?

Jadi, aku pun berhenti. Tepat saat itu juga angin yang kencang serta tumpukan batu yang bergerak dengan sendirinya ini berhenti. Aku hanya bisa menatap mata emas itu dengan tajam, berusaha membaca apa ekspresi yang ada di sana. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Akhirnya, aku memberanikan diriku mendekat padanya.

Kulemparkan tombakku sejauh yang aku bisa, sebelum aku mendekatinya. Lu Xun hanya menunduk, tidak melakukan apapun. Sebelum kami bertarung lagi, aku harus menyelesaikan semua ini! Kupegang pergelangan tangan kanannya kuat-kuat. Meski telah melihatku menjatuhkan tombakku, dia masih saja memegang kedua senjatanya.

"Lu Xun... kau adalah Lu Xun yang asli, kan?" Tanyaku. Pegangan tanganku pada tangan kanannya makin berat. "Kau sahabatku, kan? Kenapa kita harus bertarung seperti ini?"

Anehhh... ini membuatku teringat satu hal... Bukankah dulu saat menangkapnya di hutan Gunung Guang Han, aku juga menggenggam tangannya seperti ini? Dan sesudah itu aku meminta senjatanya. Kali ini tidak lagi. Aku hanya ingin kami berhenti bertarung, itu saja!

Tapi, tak kusangka, sekali lagi Lu Xun memberikan pedangnya padaku. Tangan kanannya bergerak melepaskan genggamanku darinya, baru sesdah itu memberikan pedangnya padaku. Matanya masih menatapku lekat-lekat.

Iya... ini pasti Lu Xun yang asli... Lu Xun yang sama dengan yang memberiku pedangnya...

Tapi...

"Ughhh...!"

Kenapa ini? Perutku terasa sakit sekali... kesadaranku mulai menghilang...

Dengan susah payah aku menunduk, mencoba untuk melihat apa yang terjadi dengan perutku. Sebuah pedang menancap di sana, mengalirkan darah segar.

Pedang... Lu Xun.

Ahhh... Kenapa? Lagi-lagi aku lupa kalau dia menggunakan dua pedang, dan lupa bahwa di tangan kirinya masih ada pedang yang satunya. Di Guang Han, dia tidak menusukku walau ia bisa. Sekarang, ketika aku lupa lagi, dia benar-benar menusukku. Hahaha... Lu Xun... tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk yang kedua kalinya, ya? Kurasa, dia berpikir aku akan mengkhianatinya lagi seperti waktu itu, jadi kali ini dia menusukku...

Hahaha... Harusnya... sejak awal dia melakukan ini, kan?

Mata emasnya terus memandangku sementara tubuhku makin merosot ke bawah. Pandanganku mulai kabur.

Ya Tian... inikah akhirnya...?

* * *

><p>(1) Stone Sentinel Maze. Menurut deskripsi Samkok, tempat ini emang katanya ada hawa kematian. Selain itu, pas di ceritanya Lu Xun masuk Stone Sentinel Mase sesudah Battle of Yi Ling, katanya kedengaran suara2 perang dari dalam getu...<p>

(2) Phantom Soldier yang di Dynasty Warriors

(3) Sejenis Arbalest yang ada di Stone Sentinel Maze versi Dynasty Warriors 7

(4) Yang udah baca Samkok pasti ngerti. Ini deskripsi Stone Sentinel Maze berdasarkan Samkok. Jadi yups... di sini saya menggabungkan konsep Stone Sentinel Maze versi DW dan Samkok. Tapi mengenai delapan pintu itu jangan dikira kayak pintu2 versi Kingdom Hearts yang appear out of nowhere... Pintu itu cuma modelnya kayak celah2 dari batu getu...

(5) Baca chapter 13...

Wokey~ kenapa Stone Sentinel Maze? Gampang aja... karena meskipun yang menciptakan Stone Sentinel Maze adalah Zhuge Liang, tapi yang biasanya diingat berhubungan dengan Stone Sentinel Maze adalah Lu Xun. Yups, itu karena di Samkok ada cerita Lu Xun pernah nyasar ke tempat ini (dan pada akhirnya ditolong Huang Cheng Yan, papanya Yue Ying, untuk bisa keluar). Meski sebenernya... menurut sejarah asli ini nggak pernah terjadi. Menurut sejarah asli, Lu Xun nggak menyerang Liu Bei di Bai Di castle karena pas waktu itu Jian Ye lagi kosong. Dan Cao Pi pasti bakal nyerang Jian Ye. Makanya Lu Xun balik. Well, tapi saya punya pemikiran lain... Mungkin juga salah satu alasan Lu Xun nggak ngejar Liu Bei di Bai Di castle adalah karena: itu emang prinsipnya Lu Xun. Maksud saya, Lu Xun itu kayaknya tipe ahli strategi yang lebih suka BERTAHAN daripada NYERANG. Karena dia udah bikin Liu Bei kalah dan nggak mungkin nyerang lagi, makanya dia berhenti sampe situ doank~

Inilah yang membedakan Lu Xun dengan Zhuge Liang, Jiang Wei, ato Zhou Yu. 3 orang tersebut sering banget melakukan penyerangan (Zhuge Liang: 5 Northern Campaign, Jiang Wei: Jiang Wei's North Expedition, Zhou Yu: Penyerangan ke Wu Ling, Ling Ling, dan Chang Sha sesudah menang di Chi Bi). Pada akhirnya, SEMUA penyerangan mereka gagal dan justru malah makan korban (tipe2 strategist yang berpikir bahwa kemajuan sebuah negara adalah dari luasnya wilayah).

Sementara Lu Xun, SEMUA battle2 besarnya bersifat defensive/ bertahan (pengecualian untuk He Fei castle, which is benernya bukan idenya Lu Xun tapi Sun Quan. Itupun karena kesalahan seorang messanger mereka, informasi mereka bocor di Wei dan menyebabkan mereka kalang kabut nggak karuan. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun dengan lihai berhasil membuat semua prajurit Wu retreat TANPA KORBAN JIWA SATUPUN!). Yi Ling: bertahan dari Shu, Shi Ting: bertahan dari Wei. Lu Xun ini tipe2 strategist yang TIDAK berpikir bahwa kemajuan sebuah negara adalah dari luasnya wilayah, tapi dari kesejahteraan rakyat dulu. Ini bisa dibuktikan pas Sun Quan minta nasihat Lu Xun apakah dia perlu nyerang sebuah pulau kecil dekat Wu (sekarang Taiwan) ato nggak. Lu Xun bilang jangan dan sebaiknya konsentrasi ama rakyat dulu...

Ini yang menyebabkan saya sangat kagum sama Lu Xun...

Eh? Kok saya malah jadinya cing-cong2 seputar Lu Xun? Wokey, dah... tadi itu anggap aja share pengetahuan... XDDDD

Wokey~ bagi yang penasaran nasib Zhao Yun selanjutnya, silahkan tunggu updatenya minggu depan~ Ehehehe...


	30. Cursed Blessing

Jujur, saya nggak ada excuse untuk telat update... . (Meski telatnya cuma beberapa jam. Ya, kan?) saya telat bukan gara2 sibuk urusan kuliah, tapi tepatnya gara2 keasyikan maen Grand Chase~ Kalo ada yang maen Grand Chase juga, add saya, ya~ Nama saya PyroMystic... Hohoho~

BTW *nggak penting mode: ON* SAYA MENEMUKAN SEBUAH HOBI BARU! DAN HOBI BARU SAYA ADALAH... *coret*bolos kuliah*coret*

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi aku bisa mendengar suara Yin Long, jadi aku yakin benar aku belum mati.

Lagipula, konyol sekali jika aku mati di alam mimpiku sendiri. Ya, kan?

"Jendral Zhao Yun, kau kalah..." Ujarnya, campuran antara suara yang dingin dengan kemuraman. Wajahnya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan senyum. "Tidak hanya kau kalah melawannya, tapi kau juga kehilangan kepercayaanmu."

Dengan sisa-sisa nafas yang ada di tenggorokanku, aku bertanya padanya. Kalau memang aku harus mati, biarlah! Tapi... aku harus tahu ini... harus... "Yang mana... Lu Xun yang... asli?"

Yin Long menatapku dengan mata terbelalak, sebelum menggeleng perlahan. "Kau benar-benar percaya..." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih yang murni. "... bahwa Lu Xun ingin membunuhmu?"

Ya Tian...

Sial...! Kenapa masih dan masih saja aku meragukannya?

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara yang begitu bising memekakkan telinga! Tiga pasang mata kami menatap ke sumber suara tersebut, yang rupanya berasal dari tembok transparan bercahaya ungu yang dibuat Yin Long... untuk memisahkanku dengan Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang asli.

Kulihat ada lubang besar di tembok tersebut. Ahhh... pandanganku mengabur, entah kenapa seperti tertutup tirai merah. Aku... nyaris tidak bisa melihat apa-apa sekarang. Yang aku tahu adalah Lu Xun menghampiriku, dan dia berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa. Begitu sampai padaku, ia berlutut dan menggenggam satu tanganku. Tangannya hangat, tentu karena tanganku sendiri sudah mulai mendingin. Meski samar-samar, aku bisa melihat kekhawatiran di wajahnya.

"Zhao Yun...!" Serunya nyaris menjerit. "Bertahanlah...! Kau...!"

Kurasakan satu tangan Lu Xun yang berada di atas perutku. Dia akan menyembuhkanku. Baru sekarang aku melihat dengan jelas... tangan Lu Xun, tangan yang begitu lembut dan sempurna, kenapa sekarang hancur dan rusak seperti itu?

Seperti... tanganku dulu, ketika belum disembuhkan olehnya...

"Ohhh... jadi kau menghancurkan tembok itu, ya?" Tanya Yin Long, yang sama sekali tidak digubris oleh Lu Xun. "Sampai-sampai... bukan cuma tembok itu, tetapi tanganmu juga hancur begitu..."

Lu Xun tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjuang mati-matian untuk menyembuhkanku. "K-kenapa...?" Tanyanya, entah pada siapa. Suaranya panik dan begitu pecah. "Kenapa... aku tidak bisa... menyembuhkan?" Tentu saja aku terkejut. Tapi... aku sudah terlalu lemah untuk merasa terkejut lagi. Aku rasa... kehidupan makin lama makin dicabut dari tubuhku...

Langkah kaki lain terdengar. Kali ini pasti adalah langkah kaki Lu Xun yang palsu itu. "Tangan yang hancur seperti itu tidak akan pernah bisa menyembuhkan." Katanya dengan suara yang dingin. Samar-samar aku melihat, ia juga berlutut di sisiku. "Sembuhkanlah tanganmu sendiri, kalau kau memang Phoenix yang asli."

Sehabis mengucapkannya, ditepisnya tangan yang hancur itu dari atas perutku. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi justru Lu Xun yang palsu itulah yang menyembuhkanku, dan dia berhasil! Darah yang mengalir makin lama makin berkurang. Luka tusukan itu menghilang begitu saja seolah tidak pernah ada, dan rasa sakit yang luar biasa itu hilang. Pandanganku menjadi jelas dan nafasku mulai teratur. Kalau masih kurang, aku bahkan bisa bangun!

Apa... yang terjadi sebenarnya...?

Kenapa? Kenapa Lu Xun yang asli ini tidak bisa menyembuhkanku? Sementara Lu Xun yang palsu bisa?

Aku hanya bisa menatap keduanya. Sekarang aku tidak berani lagi mengatakan mana yang asli dan mana yang palsu.

Yang jelas, Lu Xun yang berpakaian seperti Gaibang itu menatapku dengan tatapan penuh keterkejutan. Dia menutup matanya rapat-rapat, sebelum berseru dengan penuh kesungguhan! "Zhao Yun, percayalah!" Serunya. "Akulah Lu Xun yang sesungguhnya!"

Lu Xun...

"Hei, Phoenix!" Suara yang tiba-tiba dan mengejutkan itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara Yin Long. Dia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya, sebelum memandang ke arah Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang mengenakan pakaian Gaibang, tentu saja. "Itulah alasannya mengapa aku heran kau memaksa untuk ikut ke alam mimpi kawanmu ini. Di sini, kau bukan hanya berada di bawah kendaliku. Kau bahkan melihat kawanmu sendiri meragukan dirimu." Dia terdiam sejenak, membiarkan Lu Xun mencerna kata-katanya. "Di dunia ini, akulah yang mengendalikan semuanya. Kekuatan menyembuhkan milikmu telah kucabut, dan kupindahkan pada tiruanmu yang kuciptakan ini..."

Lu Xun hanya bisa terdiam. Di wajahnya bukan hanya tergambar perasaan marah, tetapi juga perasaan ditipu, kecewa, sedih, berbagai perasaan itu bercampur dalam benaknya. Saat pandangan matanya melayang kepada dirinya yang palsu, ia menggeram pelan.

Lu Xun benar-benar marah...

"Dan rupanya, cukup melakukan itu saja, sudah membuat Jendral Zhao Yun meragukanmu." Lanjut Yin Long mengakhiri penuturannya.

"Tidak! Bukan begitu!" Aku berseru sekuat-kuatnya! Dengan cepat aku mendekati Lu Xun. Kupandangi sekilas tangannya yang hancur itu, yang mengingatkanku pada tanganku dulu. Kalau saja tidak demi menghampiriku, tangan itu tidak mungkin hancur sekarang...! "Lu Xun! Aku tidak meragukanmu karena itu! Sungguh! Aku...!"

"Zhao Yun..." Lu Xun memotong kata-kataku. Kepalanya tertunduk, hingga aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya lagi. Namun suaranya... tersirat kemarahan yang terpendam. Lu Xun benar-benar marah. "... pinjamkan aku tombakmu. Kumohon..."

Aku terhenyak.

Apa yang akan dilakukannya?

Tapi toh aku menurut juga. Kuserahkan senjata itu. Kulihat kedua tangannya yang sudah tak karuan lagi menggenggam tombak itu kuat-kuat. Tentulah sangat sakit sekali! Aku pun pernah merasakannya.

Sesudah itu, Lu Xun berdiri, menatap tajam sosok palsu di depannya.

"Yin Long,"

"Ya?"

Lu Xun menahan napas sejenak. "Izinkan aku bertarung melawannya juga! Biar aku yang menggantikan Zhao Yun!" Serunya dengan tangan teracung.

Bukan cuma Yin Long, aku pun terkejut setengah mati! Tapi, berbeda denganku yang masih belum bisa memulihkan keterkejutanku, Yin Long sudah langsung membalasnya dengan tenang. "Begitu keinginanmu, Phoenix? Baiklah kalau kau mau. Silahkan saja..." Ucapnya santai. "Tapi... pertama-tama pindahkan dulu Jendral Zhao Yun..."

Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja tubuhku berpindah dengan sendirinya ke luar tembok ini. Sekarang, Lu Xun-lah yang terkurung di dalamnya sementara aku di luar. Jantungku mulai berdengup kencang melihat pertarungan yang sesaat lagi akan terjadi. Jadi... beginikah perasaan Lu Xun ketika berada di sini dan melihatku bertarung? Sampai-sampai dia nekat menghancurkan tembok ini dengan kedua tangannya sendiri?

Dari sini, aku bisa melihat Lu Xun menyiapkan kuda-kuda dengan tombakku di tangannya. Kudengar suaranya yang terdengar begitu jauh, hanya seperti gema saja suaranya. "Kau telah menyakiti Zhao Yun...! Aku pasti akan mengalahkanmu!"

Lalu, dimulailah pertarungan itu.

Sekali lagi angin yang dasyat bertiup, dan tanah bergoncang seolah sedang mengamuk! Debu yang beterbangan membubung tinggi hingga menutup langit! Aku tidak percaya... rupanya selama pertarungan, inilah yang terjadi! Mungkin karena aku terlalu fokus pada pertarungan itu sendiri, aku sampai tida menyadari hal ini!

Kulihat Lu Xun yang sudah mulai bertarung. Benar-benar... kenapa Lu Xun bisa seperti itu? Dia bertarung dengan begitu membabi-buta! Aku sampai kaget melihatnya! Lu Xun bertarung bagaikan hewan terluka yang mengamuk, dan akan menghancurkan apa saja yang dilihatnya! Beberapa kali kulihat tombakku dihantamkan atau ditusukkan pada dirinya yang palsu itu. Sayang sekali, entah karena Lu Xun memang tidak pandai menggunakan tombak, atau karena dia terlalu dikendalikan oleh kemarahannya, gerakannya jadi tak terarah! Entah meleset atau berhasil ditangkis.

Ini gawat...! Bertarung seperti itu... ia akan cepat kehabisan stamina!

"Cih...! Sial...!" Kulihat Lu Xun yang palsu itu akhirnya terkena serangan tombaknya! Tombak itu berhasil menghantam tubuhnya dan menjatuhkannya.

"MATILAH KAU!" Lu Xun yang asli itu berteriak sekuat yang ia bisa! Tombak di tangannya terasa seribu kali lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya, lebih kuat dan lebih berbahaya! Dihantarkannya serangan terakhir itu dengan penuh kemarahan!

Namun sayang sekali, serangan itu tidak pernah sampai.

Tengah menerjang, sebuah tumpukan batu yang besar menghadangnya. Lu Xun dengan segera melayangkan tombak itu lagi. Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat tumpukan batu yang begitu besar, tinggi, dan mematikan, hancur oleh satu serangan! Entah darimana Lu Xun mendapatkan kekuatan seperti itu! Mulailah, tumpukan batu yang lainnya bermunculan, bergerak meliuk-liuk seperti ular. Bukan cuma berusaha menghadang Lu Xun tetapi juga menjatuhkannya!

Dilawan sebanyak itu, bagaimana Lu Xun bisa mengalahkan semuanya? Begitu banyaknya tumpukan batu itu sehingga aku tidak bisa melihat sosok Lu Xun lagi!

Ya Tian...! Celaka...!

Satu detik terasa seperti seribu tahun sembari aku menunggu agak sosoknya kembali terlihat. Namun betapa terkejutnya aku, rupanya tubuhnya terlempar karena hempasan salah satu tumpukan batu itu! Tubuhnya menghantam tembok dan terjatuh dengan suara yang begitu keras! Tombak itu terjatuh dari tangannya!

Dari sini, aku hanya bisa mendengar rintihannya saja.

Ughhh... Lu Xun...!

Belum sempat Lu Xun berdiri dari jatuhnya, sosok yang lain muncul menembus jejeran tumpukan batu tersebut. Lu Xun yang palsu itu kini menerjangnya sekali lagi!

"LU XUUUUUUN!"

Aku benar-benar ngeri sendiri melihatnya! Syukurlah Lu Xun berhasil menghindar dengan cepat! Namun tetap saja, posisinya sangat tidak menguntungkan! Bukan cuma satu kali jatuh itu membuat tubuhnya sakit semua, tetapi juga staminanya benar-benar sudah habis karena digunakan di awal pertarungan. Ditambah lagi, ia harus menggunakan tombak seperti itu! Dan musuhnya bukan cuma satu orang tetapi juga seluruh tumpukan batu itu!

"Kau pernah tahu Phoenix itu seperti apa?"

Satu suara itu seketika mengalihkan perhatianku. Aku menoleh ke belakang. Sosok Yin Long yang melayang-layang tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. Dia memandangku dengan wajah yang kaku, sama sekali tidak ada senyum. "Lihat kawanmu itu. Kau melihatnya sebagai Phoenix kan?" Tanyanya dengan nada menatang yang bercampur dengan kemarahan aneh. "Tapi, apakah kau tahu bagaimana dia sebenarnya?"

Tanganku mengepal memandang Yin Long. Mau apa lagi dia? "Apa maksudmu?"

Mata Yin Long berpindah memandangi pertarungan di depan matanya. "Dia adalah burung gagagk rakus yang dengan licik menunggu untuk memangsamu. Juga burung elang yang selalu siap untuk menangkap dan mencabikmu." Ucapnya dengan perasaan seperti apa, aku juga tidak tahu. "Tapi dia juga pengecut dan penakut seperti burung pipit, sama sekali tidak punya keberanian utk apapun." Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia mengakhiri penuturannya. Apakah dia mengucapkan kalimat itu dengan jijik? Atau dengan marah? Atau kekaguman? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!

"Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan!" Seruku penuh dengan frustrasi. "Kau tahu apa tentang Lu Xun? Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!"

"Justru kau-lah yang tidak tahu apa-apa!" Tudingnya. "Apa kau tahu seperti apa masa lalunya? Masa lalunya tidak lebih baik darimu! Masuklah ke pintu itu dan buktikan sendiri!" Dengan satu perintah itu, Yin Long menghilang lagi dari pandangan. Yang terakhir ia lakukan sebelum menghilang hanyalah menunjuk sebuah celah. Pintu yang lain lagi. Pintu _Shang_-Luka.

Sumpah... aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik ini. Tapi kalau ini memang akan menuntunku pada masa lalu Lu Xun, aku harus melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri!

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk melalui pintu tersebut.

Dalam sekejap, suara-suara bising pertarungan tidak ada lagi. Tempat yang gelap dengan segala gempa dan angin ribut itu sirna. Aku masih berada di sebuah hutan, tetapi tentunya hutan yang berbeda jauh dari hutan yang gelap itu. Ini bukan hutan labirin seperti _Ba Shi Du_. Ini sungguhan. Rumput-rumput menutupi tanah, begitu juga pepohonan. Cahaya matahari yang begitu terik terbayangi oleh dahan-dahan pohon yang tinggi dan rimbun oleh daun.

Nggg... kenapa ini?

Tubuhku menyusut. Aku kembali seperti menjadi anak enam tahun lagi...

Satu-satunya masa dimana aku ingat aku menyusut menjadi anak kecil, adalah ketika aku juga melihat Lu Xun yang dalam sosok anak kecil. Yin Long tadi berkata bahwa di sini ada masa lalu Lu Xun. Mungkinkah... ini ketika Lu Xun masih kanak-kanak? Kalau di tempat ini aku berumur enam tahun, berarti Lu Xun berumur lima tahun.

Hahaha... lucu sekali. Saat pertama kali melihatnya di ruang hatiku, kami juga dalam tubuh dengan usia ini(1).

Aku berjalan dan berjalan, sampai aku mendengar sebuah suara. Suara tangisan.

Dengan langkah berjinjit-jinjit, aku mengintip dari balik sebuah pohon. Seorang anak kecil duduk di bawah sebuah pohon yang tinggi dengan kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Kepalanya ia benamkan dalam-dalam ke lengannya. Rambutnya yang pendek berwarna coklat itulah yang membuatku yakin sepenuhnya bahwa dia adalah Lu Xun. Dia sedang menangis.

Semisalkan aku bisa menghiburnya... Tapi bagaimana caranya?

Tiba-tiba, seekor burung terbang merendah. Burung itu hinggap di bahunya, membuatnya tersadar. Ia mengangkat wajahnya, memandang burung kecil itu. Tepat saat itulah, burung-burung yang lain ikut terbang merendah di sekelilingnya. Kepala mereka menengadah menatapnya, seolah bertanya mengapa ia menangis. Bajing dan tupai serta kelinci hutan menghampirinya, seperti anak-anak yang berkumpul untuk mendengar cerita dongeng.

Mulailah Lu Xun kecil membuka mulutnya. Aku pun menyendengkan telingaku untuk mendengarnya. "Teman-teman... bolehkah aku bercerita pada kalian?" Tanyanya sembari menghapus airmatanya. "Orang-orang di kota ini... kenapa begitu membenciku? Apakah aku benar... seorang pembawa sial? Setan kecil yang telah membuat seisi Wujun dihancurkan...?" Suaranya bergetar dan pecah. Mendengar suaranya seperti itu, siapa yang tidak ingin datang menghiburnya? Namun aku berusaha mati-matian menahan diriku.

"Benarkah itu?" Tanyanya lagi. "Kalau memang benar... kenapa aku dibiarkan hidup? Semisalkan saja... waktu itu aku dibunuh oleh orang-orang Wei... Wujun tidak mungkin dihancurkan. Ya, kan? Berarti... memang benar aku cuma setan kecil pembawa sial..."

Betapa inginnya aku mnyerukan 'tidak'.

"_TIDAAAAAK!"_

Eh?

Seruan itu pasti bukan seruanku!

Kulihat Lu Xun kecil yang sama bingungnya denganku, menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan berusaha mencari sumber suara tersebut. Mungkinkah... pohon-pohon ini tahu siapa anak ini sebenarnya? Mungkinkah burung-burung dan binatang-binatang kecil lainnya tahu, bahwa ini adalah Phoenix yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka? Dan mungkinkah rumput-rumput serta bunga-bunga liar tahu bahwa yang sedang menangis ini adalah sahabat semua makhluk?

"_Kau bukan setan! Kau adalah Phoenix! Phoenix!"_

Begitu mendengarnya, Lu Xun terlihat seperti orang yang baru saja melihat hantu.

"Tidak...! Tidak...!" Ia menggeleng kuat-kuat. Kedua tangan meremas kepala. "Aku... bukan...!"

"_Kau adalah Phoenix! Phoenix!"_ Suara itu masih berseru bersahut-sahutan. _"Kau Phoenix yang diramalkan leluhur! Kau akan membawa kedamaian di China ini! Ya, kau! Phoenix! Phoenix! Sahabat semua makhluk!"_

"Hentikan...!" Jerit Lu Xun ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran begitu hebat. Namun masih saja suara itu tidak berhenti, tidak mau mengasihaninya barang sedikitpun. "Jangan katakan itu lagi...! Jangan...! Jangan...!"

"_Phoenix! Phoenix!"_

"HENTIKAAAAANNNN...!"

Lu Xun segera beranjak dari tempat itu, berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa demi menghindari suara-suara itu. Ya Tian...! Sungguh aku baru tahu jika ada masa dalam hidupnya dimana dia tidak sadar dia adalah Phoenix...

Aku berlari mengejarnya. Lu Xun masuk ke sebuah gerbang kota. Dan aku tahu kota ini adalah Kota Lu Jiang, kota tempat tinggal Lu Xun ketika masih kecil, kota yang sama sekali tidak mau menerimanya bahkan mengatainya 'pembawa sial' dan 'anak setan'. Aku tetap mengikutinya menyusuri kota ini hingga akhirnya sampai di sebuah rumah. Rumah ini kelihatannya luas dan besar, mungkin adalah yang terbesar di kota ini. Tak salah lagi, ini pasti rumah pamannya yang adalah Gubernur kota ini.

"Paman...! Paman...! Kumohon buka pintunya...!" Pintanya dengan berurai airmata. Kepalan tangannya yang masih kecil itu berusaha mengetuk pintu hingga buku-buku jarinya memerah. Ketakutan yang sungguh-sungguh seperti itu... kenapa...? "Paman... aku takut sekali... kumohon buka..."

Aku menatapnya dengan miris. Lu Xun pernah menceritakan masa lalunya padaku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menyangka akan seberat ini. Kulihat Lu Xun yang jatuh berlutut di depan pintu, sudah terlalu lelah untuk mengetuk. Orang-orang disekelilingnya bukannya membantu atau setidaknya sedikit saja menunjukkan keprihatinan. Ibu-ibu dan anak perempuan langsung menghindar, berusaha tidak melewati jalan itu atau berbalik. Beberapa bapak menunjuknya dan mengatakan pada anak-anaknya bahwa dia adalah anak setan, pembawa sial yang jangan didekati sama sekali.

Padahal... apa yang bisa dilakukan seorang anak lima tahun yang begini lemah? Yang terlalu ketakutan sampai-sampai tubuhnya begitu gemetaran? Yang kini hanya bisa terduduk tanpa daya menunggu belas kasihan dari pamannya yang tidak pernah menganggapnya manusia?

Aku tidak sanggup lagi melihat ini...! Lu Xun... dia itu sahabatku!

Perlahan aku mendekatinya. Aku berlutut dengan satu lutut di tanah, lantas menepuk bahunya. "Hai, kulihat kau mengetuk pintu begitu keras dan menangis. Ada apa?" Tanyaku, meski aku sepenuhnya tahu apa yang terjadi padanya.

Begitu merasakan sentuhanku, Lu Xun langsung menoleh dan menepis tanganku. "_Gege_, jangan sentuh aku...! Jangan dekati aku...!" Ia menutup matanya erat-erat dan meringkuk di pintu tersebut.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku, masih heran dan bingung.

Perlahan mata emas yang berair itu menatapku. Namun tidak berlangsung lama. "_Gege_, apakah kau orang baru di Lu Jiang ini? Aku... aku adalah anak setan! Setan kecil yang selalu membawa sial! Kalau kau mendekat padaku, kaupun akan tertimpa bencana...!" Jeritnya penuh ketakutan dan kesedihan.

Betapa inginnya aku memeluknya detik ini juga... Belum pernah kulihat Lu Xun begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya! Hancur dan ketakutan! Sampai-sampai... aku tidak percaya bahwa yang ada di depanku ini sungguh-sungguh Lu Xun. Lu Xun yang sama dengan Lu Xun yang Phoenix yang menjadi sahabatku. Ini yang dia butuhkan, bukan? Meski aku tidak pandai bergaul dengan anak-anak, tetapi aku tahu bahwa yang dibutuhkan oleh seorang anak seperti Lu Xun adalah seorang teman. Orang yang mau mendekatinya dan bersimpati padanya...

Tapi... aku gagal. Daripada memeluknya, aku malah membentak. "Jangan bicara begitu!"

"Aku serius!" Balasnya dengan sengit.

Mulutku terkatup, hanya untuk sesaat. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Karena..." Suara Lu Xun nyaris seperti bisikkan. Ya, aku tahu dia tentu tidak ingin mengingat ini lagi. "... akulah yang membuat desa Wujud dihancurkan. Aku... aku selalu menyebabkan bencana kemanapun aku pergi...! Dan... dan...!"

Kenapa dia berhenti? Matanya sekali lagi menjadi penuh ketakutan! Kedua tangan itu mulai memeluk dirinya sendiri. "Dan..? Dan apa?" Tanyaku, penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Mulut Lu Xun yang bergetar terbuka, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Yang kulihat hanyalah ia mengap-mengap begitu saja, seperti orang yang tercekik dan kehabisan nafas. "... J-jangan... kumohon, _gege_... Jangan bertanya...! Kalau kau bertanya... aku... aku.. aku akan...!"

"Akan apa?" Kucengkram bahunya dan mengggoncang tubuhnya sekuat yang aku bisa. Ya Tian... kenapa aku tidak bisa sedikit saja lebih lembut pada Lu Xun? "Cepat katakan padaku!"

"Aku akan menghina... menyumpahi... bahkan mengutuk dan menyeranah Langit dan Bumi...! Aku...!"

"Kalau begitu, ucapkan semuanya! Cepat mulai seranahmu itu!"

Matanya melebar menatapku, hanya untuk beberapa saat. Lu Xun seperti bukan dirinya sendiri lagi! Kedua tangannya meremas kepalanya hangga seluruh rambutnya acak-acakan. "_Gege_... setan dalam diriku ini, kalau bukan aku sendiri adalah setan, selalu berteriak _'kau bukan pembawa sial! Kau adalah pembawa kedamaian yang telah nanti-nantikan China, yang diramalkan leluhur beribu-ribu tahun lalu sampai sekarang! Kau bukan setan, kau adalah manusia sepenuhnya! Bahkan lebih lagi, seorang yang memiliki kekuatan Phoenix! Dan masih lebih lagi, Phoenix itu sendiri!'_" Serunya dengan begitu kuat, dengan suara yang bergetar.

Kupandangi Lu Xun dalam-dalam. Bibirnya masih saja bergetar. Lidahnya melekat pada langit-langit mulut, tak sanggup lagi mengatakan apapun. Tapi... apa lagi yang perlu ia katakan padaku? Dia sudah mengatakan segalanya, ya kan? Hati dan jiwanya seolah terserap oleh kata-kata itu dan kini telah habis kering.

Tidak ada yang aneh dalam kata-katanya. Ya, kan? Yahhh... mungkin memang untukku sekarang, itu bukan sesuatu yang salah atau yang aneh. Tapi bagaimana dengan Lu Xun saat itu? Seorang anak kecil berusia lima tahun yang hanya pernah mendengar mengenai Phoenix dari dongeng, yang diajari bahwa Phoenix itu akan membawa kedamaian, Phoenix yang turun dari langit dan akan mengakhiri masa peperangan di China yang tidak pernah bekesudahan. Harapan yang hanya satu-satunya...

... Dan sekarang, ia mendengar bahwa dia sendiri adalah Phoenix itu. Pada saat yang sama juga dikata-katai anak setan oleh orang-orang di sekelilingnya...

"_Gege_..." Suaranya jauh lebih lemah, jauh lebih tenang dan lembut. "Rupanya aku benar-benar... seorang anak setan..."

Aku menggeleng sekuat-kuatnya. Kucengkram kedua bahunya. "BUKAN! Kau memang Phoenix!" Seruku. "Kau adalah pembawa kedamaian yang sudah dinanti-nantkan! Phoenix yang telah diramalkan oleh para leluhur sejank dinasti-dinasti lampau!"

"T-tidak..." Mendengar kata-kataku, dia bukannya makin tenang, malah kembali penuh dengan ketakutan. "Bukan...! k-kenapa aku... selalu mendengar hal2 seperti ini? KENAPAAAA!"

Dengan satu teriakan itu, Lu Xun mendorong tubuhku sekuatnya dengan kedua tangannya yang lemah. Aku jatuh bukan karena kekuatan yang luar biasa, tetapi karena terkejut luar biasa. Lu Xun mendorongku, berusaha untuk lari, dia kelihatan begitu ketakutan! Seperti orang yang kesetanan saja...! Secepat kilat aku berusaha mengikutinya. "Hei! Tunggu!"

Namun aku tidak perlu menunggu lama. Mungkin baru saja hanya berlari lima langkah, Lu Xun berhenti, begitu pula denganku. Di depan kami berkumpul beberapa orang, mengelilingi kami berdua dan menembakkan tatapan jijik dan penuh kemarahan, khususnya pada Lu Xun. Apakah mereka mendengar apa yang Lu Xun katakan tadi? Teriakannya yang tadi, tentu membuat mereka bercampur antara marah dan takut ketika mendengarnya...

"Lu Yi!" Seorang bapak paruh baya menudingnya. "Apa yang kau katakan tadi? Kau mengatakan kau adalah Phoenix?"

"Pembawa sial sepertimu mengatakan dirimu Phoenix? Kau memang anak setan!"

"Kau harusnya mati saja di Wujun! Jangan mendatangkan sial di tempat ini lagi!"

Lu Xun yang begitu ketakutan, pasti dia akan segera melarikan diri jika orang-orang itu tidak terlebih dahulu mencengkram lengannya kemudian menyeret-nyeretnya ke pintu rumah sang gubernur.

Kenapa aku tidak menolongnya? Kenapa aku diam saja? Aku... aku tidak bisa! Entah kenapa aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan miris dan ngeri saat melihat anak sekecil itu, yang ketakutan dan bingung dan hancur oleh perasaannya sendiri, malah diseret-seret dan dikatai dengan begitu tidak manusiawi! Binatang saja akan mendapat perlakukan lebih baik dari ini!

"Gubernur Lu Kang!" Salah seorang bapak menggedor pintu itu dengan sangat keras.

Pintu itu pun terbuka, nampak seorang pria yang kelihatan lumayan mewah. Aku yakin itu pasti adalah Lu Kang, paman dari Lu Xun. Namun, betapa berbedanya mereka berdua! "_Xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian, ada apa ini?" Pria itu langsung bisa menebak apa yang terjadi ketika memandang ke bawah, terlihat keponakannya yang memberinya tatapan memohon dengan sangat.

"Gubernur Lu Kang! Anda tahu apa yang barusan dilakukan Lu Yi?" Tanya bapak tersebut dengan penuh kemaraham dan geram. Orang-orang dibelakangnya tidak terlihat lebih ramah darinya. "Dia mengatakan kalau dia Phoenix! Betapa mengerikannya seranah seperti itu!"

"Entah apa yang akan menimpa kita sesudah ini!"

"Gubernur! Setan kecil seperti ini kenapa tidak dimusnahkan saja?"

Aku tidak bisa lagi melihat inI! Semisalkan saja Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu ada di sini, tentu yang terjadi akan persis sama dengan dulu, ketika kami bertiga maju membela Lu Xun. Kali ini jauh berbeda! Tidak hanya aku seorang diri di sini, namun Lu Xun jauh lebih membutuhkan pertolongan. Dia bingung, tidak tahu apakah dirinya Phoenix atau tidak. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, bukan hal yang mustahil kalau orang-orang ini benar-benar akan menyakiti bahkan menghabisinya!

"Tunggu!" Akhirnya aku maju dan menarik Lu Xun kuat-kuat dari cengkraman seorang bapak. Ya Tian... tubuhnya bergetar begitu hebat...! Kupeluk ia erat-erat sembari membelanya di depan semua orang. "Kenapa anda semuanya menyakitinya seperti ini? Dia memang Phoenix!"

"Oh iya, Gubernur Lu Kang! Tadi aku melihat Lu Yi berbicara pada anak ini! Tanyakan saja padanya!" Seseorang berteriak.

"Begitu?" Tanya si gubernur sebelum memandangku. "Benar begitu? Benar kau mendengar Lu Yi berkata bahwa dia adalah Phoenix?"

"Iya! Aku mendengarnya! Dia berkata seperti itu!" Seruku. Seketika itu juga aku menerima pandangan terkejut dan ketakutan dari Lu Xun, dan pada saat yang sama gubernur itu terlihat penuh amarah, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan perkataanku selanjutnya. "Tapi, memangnya kenapa kalau dia berkata begitu? Dia memang Phoenix! Tidak ada yang salah dengan itu!"

Benar-benar... aku sudah tidak didengarkan lagi...!

"Lu Yi...! Kau...!" Gubernur Lu Kang menarik Lu Xun kuat-kuat hingga ia jatuh, terlepas dari peganganku. Belum sempat aku menghampirinya untuk membantunya berdiri, gubernur itu sudah memaksanya untuk berdiri dengan menjambak rambutnya. Rintihan Lu Xun yang begitu menggetarkan, membuat jiwaku tercerai-berai, tetap saja tidak bisa membuat mereka berbelas kasihan barang sedikit saja! Apakah orang-orang ini bukan manusia? "Bocah keparat! Dasar setan! Kau benar-benar harus diberi pelajaran!"

"Jangan...! Jangan, paman... kumohon...!" Dengan berurai airmata ia memohon, hanya untuk jatuh ke telinga yang tuli.

Betapa inginnya aku berlari! Seandainya orang-orang ini tidak menahanku, tentu aku sudah akan maju menolongnya! "Hentikan! Hentikan itu! Jangan sakiti dia!" Aku berusaha meronta-ronta, tetapi dasar sial orang-orang ini...!

Aku hanya bisa menyaksikan Lu Xun yang diseret oleh pamannya, kurasa ia dibawa kembali ke hutan. Beberapa orang terlihat begitu puas, langsung pulang kembali ke rumahnya atau melanjutkan aktifitas. Tetapi yang belum puas dan masih menyimpan amarah, mengikuti kedua orang itu sambil terus mengata-ngatai Lu Xun!

"Hei, bocah. Kau jangan dekat-dekat dia." Ucap seorang bapak yang menghalangiku. "Kalau kau dekat-dekat anak setan itu, kau pasti akan celaka!"

"Benar!" Bapak yang lain menimpali. "Dialah yang menyebabkan seluruh Wujun dihancurkan. Pasti itu adalah hukuman Langit karena dia berpikir dia adalah Phoenix! Sungguh sayang benar dia tidak sekalian mati di persitiwa itu."

Orang-orang ini...!

"LEPASKAAAAAN!" Entah kekuatan dari mana, akhirnya aku berhasil melepaskan diri dari cengkraman orang-orang yang ingin menghentikanku ini! Sial...! Sial...! Apa salah Lu Xun pada mereka? Kenapa mereka bisa begitu membencinya? Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau di tempat ini tubuhku hanyalah tubuh seorang anak kecil berumur enam tahun. Kulayangkan tinjuan dan tendangan mengenai semua orang-orang itu, tidak peduli orang dewasa atau anak-anak. Betapa kejamnya mereka...! Aku benar-benar ingin menghabisi satu per satu!

Tapi... ada yang lebih penting dari itu...

Lu Xun!

Akan dibawa kemana dia sekarang?

Aku berlari mengejar orang-orang itu. Sekali lagi kakiku menuntunku ke gerbang kota, kemudian ke hutan yang sama. Tidak peduli berapa kalipun aku menyerukan namanya, tidak ada jawaban! Tapi aku dengan jelas mendengar suara pukulan rotan, suara tangisan dan jeritan, bercampur dengan suara caci maki yang penuh dengan kemarahan! Pasti mereka di sana! Tanpa menunggu banyak waktu, aku segera berlari!

Dan aku melihatnya... apa-apaan ini? Kenapa bisa begini? Tempat ini... bagai neraka saja!

Di sebuah pohon yang besar, kulihat tubuh Lu Xun yang terikat. Kedua tangannya diikat di atas kepalanya, menempel begitu kuat pada dua cabang pohon tersebut. Pinggangnya pun dililit oleh tali yang besar, sementara kakinya dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja. Di hadapannya pamannya berdiri dengan wajah merah padam oleh angkara murka... dengan rotan di tangannya!

"Ayo, setan kecil! Masih berani bilang kau Phoenix?" Seru sang paman sambil memukulinya lagi dan lagi. Orang-orang itu berseru kuat-kuat, menumpahkan seluruh kemarahan dan kebencian mereka dengan kata-kata makian.

Demi melihat ini, tubuhku sendiri gemetaran. Bulu kudukku berdiri. Bagaimana mungkin ini terjadi pada Lu Xun? Itu bukan binatang yang sedang dipukuli! Itu seorang anak manusia! Dan kalau masih kurang, seorang Phoenix!

"JANGAAAAAN!" Aku menghambur ke depan Lu Xun, kemudian merentangkan kedua tanganku lebar-lebar. "Dia adalah Phoenix itu! Jangan memukulinya lagi!"

Namun sama saja, gubernur itu sama sekali tidak menggubrisku! Tangannya yang kosong digunakannya untuk menepis tubuhku jauh-jauh hingga aku terjatuh! "MINGGIR KAU!" Bentaknya tak sabaran. "Lebih baik anak ini mati daripada seluruh kota tertimpa bencana karenanya!"

Aku tak sempat lagi maju membela Lu Xun! Orang-orang yang lain sudah menarikku dan menyuruhku diam! Cih... ! Sialan...!

"Ayo! Coba bilang lagi kau Phoenix!" Bentak si paman, tetap memukulinya tanpa ampun.

"Paman... kumohon... hentikan...!" Rintihnya, suaranya begitu menyiratkan kesakitan luar biasa. "Di hutan ini... aku mendengar suara-suara itu lagi... paman...! Mereka berkata... aku... aku..."

"PHOENIX?" Sekali lagi rotan itu melayang. "Kau masih belum kapok juga! Hei, ambilkan batu api!"

Perintah itu, seketika membuat jantungku berhenti berdetak.

Kulihat salah satu orang maju dan memberikan dua buat batu padanya. Beberapa yang lain menendang-nendang dedaunan kering dan ranting-ranting hingga terkumpul di bawah kaki Lu Xun yang terikat. Lu Xun sendiri memandang dengan ngeri apa yang akan terjadi, dan jangan kira dia tidak tahu. Dia tahu, karena sebelumnya ia pernah mengalami hal ini.

Lu Xun pernah bercerita padaku... bahwa saat di Wujun dulu, dia pernah dibawa ke perkemahan prajurit Wei, dimana dia nyaris saja akan dibakar hidup-hidup untuk membuktikan apakah dia Phoenix atau bukan(2). Dan kini, akan terjadi lagi?

Sepasang mata emas itu memandang ke bawah. Lidah-lidah api sudah mulai tersulut dan menjilat-jilat telapak kakinya yang telanjang. Namun, seperti biasa, kakinya memang tidak melepuh, tetapi tetap saja panas api itu akan menyiksanya.

"Ahhh...! Panas...!" Lu Xun mengeliat-ngeliat, berusaha melepaskan diri. Namun rotan itu begitu kuat mengikatnya. "Tolong, paman...! Matikan api itu...! Kumohon...!"

"Ha! Bukankah kau sendiri yang bilang kau adalah Phoenix? Ayo, matikan sendiri!" Tantang pamannya dengan suara sarat kebencian dan kemarahan.

Lu Xun mengatupkan mulut, hanya untuk beberapa menit dapat menahan panasnya api yang kini menjalar sampai ke lutut. Ya Tian...! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menolongnya? Kenapa dengan orang-orang bajingan ini aku kalah? Kenapa...?

"I-iya... paman...! Aku tadi... berbohong...!" Seru Lu Xun pada akhirnya.

Dan satu seruan itu segera menghentikan perjuanganku untuk meronta.

Apa katanya?

"Paman... maafkan aku...! Aku... aku tadi... telah menyeranah...!" Ucap Lu Xun lemah. Airmatanya berjatuhan mengalir dari pipinya, dan menguap begitu bersentuhan dengan api di bawahnya. "Aku... aku bukan Phoenix... aku cuma... manusia biasa...! Kumohon... padamkan api itu...!"

"Katakan bahwa kau adalah seorang setan kecil pembawa sial!" Perintah pamannya sembari menampar pipinya kuat-kuat.

Lu Xun... kumohon bertahanlah...! Jangan katakan...!

Namun Lu Xun tidak bisa mendengarku. Tepatnya, aku sendiri tidak mengeluarkan suara. Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menatapnya dengan mata lebar, yang dengan sisa-sisa suaranya menuruti apa yang pamannya katakan. "Paman... aku adalah... seorang setan kecil pembawa sial..." Nafasku terhenti saat mendengarnya, dan pada saat yang sama kedua mata emasnya tertutup, kepalanya jatuh tertunduk sangking kehilangan kekuatan. "Kumohon... padamkan apinya..."

Lu Xun... benar-benar mengatakannya...

Tidak mungkin...

I-ini... ini bercanda, kan?

Pemandangan yang kulihat di depan mataku seolah-olah sirna begitu saja, tidak ada bekasnya lagi. Lu Xun menghilang, begitu juga dengan orang-orang itu. Hutan ini pun tidak ada lagi. Yang kudengar hanya ucapan-ucapan Yin Long saja...

"_Kau sudah lihat kan Phoenix itu?"_

Hanya suaranya saja yang kedengaran. Dan aku masih terlalu terkejut untuk menyadarinya. Kepalaku terasa kosong.

Tidak...! TIDAK! Itu bohong!

Tapi kalau memang bohong, kenapa dia mengatakan dirinya bukan Phoenix? Kenapa?

"_...pengecut dan penakut seperti burung pipit, sama sekali tidak punya keberanian utk apapun."_

Tidak...!

TIDAAAAAAK...!

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 26 (Dad, I'm Home) dan chapter 72 (Simply Me) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 3 & 4 (Tragedy of Wujun) kalo udah lupa~

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap~ Maap cliffhanger, tapi anda bisa baca lanjutannya minggu depan~

Oh, dan satu lagi... bisa dikatakan bahwa sepanjang Arc yang ada Yin Long-nya ini adalah untuk memfokuskan di kisah persahabatannya di Lu Xun dan si Zhao Yun (errrr... Kayaknya seluruh cerita Coloured Glaze ini emang fokus di persahabatan Lu Xun n Zhao Yun). Jadi, mohon diingat bahwa ini adalah pure friendship! Sama sekali nggak ada yaoi ato shonen-ai ato sejenisnya! Karena, seperti yang selalu saya bilang, kalo anda menganggap ini yaoi, maka ada yang nggak beres dengan otak anda...

Updatenya minggu depan~ _Zai jian_!


	31. Even Towards Death

ASTAGAAAAA~~~~ Sumpah saya asli seasli2nya lupa update 3 minggu~~~ GROAAARRRR! Yah, kalo saya cerita alasanny, pasti jadinya malah: (1) panjang lebar nggak jelas (2) sodara pasti bilang saya cari alasan... Pokoknya pada intinya, saya banyak kerjaan~ getu... Makanya saya sampe lupa

Jadi yahhh... Ini baru saya sempat update sekarang~ Muup...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Hah...?

Tubuhku kembali lagi seperti semula. Aku sudah keluar dari pintu _Shang_-Luka, dan kini kembali ke tempat aku berada semula. Hutan labirin _Ba Shi Du_.

Tapi... aneh sekali. Tidak ada suara bising pertarungan seperti yang tadi. Hening. Tumpukan-tumpukan batu yang bergerak dengan sendirinya itu entah dimana sekarang. Bahkan tembok transparan dengan cahaya keunguan itu juga menghilang. Seolah-olah... ini cuma hutan biasa saja dan tidak pernah ada apapun terjadi sebelumnya.

Tapi rupanya... tidak demikian.

Entah kenapa... hutan ini terasa seperti hutan Lu Jiang yang kulihat barusan. Tahu kenapa aku bisa bilang begitu? Bukan hanya karena pohon-pohonnya, tetapi juga karena di salah satu pohon itu, tepatnya pohon yang paling dekat denganku, aku melihat seseorang terikat. Itu Lu Xun. Hanya saja, sama sepertiku, dia bukan lagi anak berumur lima tahun meski dia masih sama diamnya seperti tadi.

Kepalanya perlahan terangkat, menatapku lurus. Aku tidak tahu apa yang ada di balik kedua bola mata emas itu, atau perasaan apa yang tersirat di belakang suaranya. "Zhao Yun..."

Kalau tadi yang menghalangiku padanya adalah pamannya, sekarang itu adalah dirinya yang palsu. Ya, Lu Xun yang palsu itu muncul dari balik pohon dengan tiba-tiba, menatapku dengan tajam dan penuh kemenangan. "Jadi, kau masih percaya kalau dia ini Phoenix?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang, dan seolah aku adalah orang paling bodoh dan paling menyedihkan di jagat raya ini. "Kau tidak lihat kalau dia hanya seorang pengecut dan penakut? Bahkan dia adalah seorang penipu!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau salah! Menipu tidak sama dengan tidak tahu!" Seruku. "Siapa kau sebenarnya? Sudah cukup perbuatanmu ini! Kaulah yang sebenarnya penipu!"

"Kau ingin tahu siapa aku?" Tanya Lu Xun yang palsu itu sambil tertawa gelap. "Aku adalah setan kecil itu, yang ada dalam dirinya yang baru saja kau lihat tadi, yang selalu mengacaukan dirinya dan mengatakan dia adalah Phoenix." Jawaban itu seperti melumpuhkan seluruh bagian tubuhku, terutama lidahku yang kelu dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! Namun seolah itu semua masih belum cukup untuknya, ia melanjutkan. "... atau haruskah kukatakan, bahwa aku adalah sisi gelap kawanmu ini?"

Sisi... gelap...?

Lu Xun... punya sisi gelap? Lu Xun yang tidak pernah tersentuh oleh kegelapan sekecil apapun, yang bahkan dia sendiri adalah cahaya, punya sisi gelap? Mungkinkah itu?

"Bukankah kau juga punya sisi gelap, Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya lagi, dengan senyum tipis yang tersembunyi. "Begitu juga kawanmu ini..."

Waktu kecil dulu... iya! Memang dulu ada kebencian dan dendam yang kupendam dalam-dalam di hatiku. Musuh yang begitu kuat yang bersembunyi di ruang hatiku... yang untuk menghancurkannya Lu Xun sampai harus susah-payah berjuang melawannya di ruang hatiku. Ya... memang ada diriku yang begitu penuh kegelapan, dan itu dulu. Sekarang tidak ada lagi.

Tapi... bagaimana dengan Lu Xun?

Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin dia punya sisi gelap! Ya, kan? Dia adalah seorang Phoenix!

"Zhao Yun!"

Kali ini aku mendengarnya, suara Lu Xun yang asli!

Meski tubuhnya masih terikat di tembok, suaranya lantang dan tidak menyiratkan keraguan sedikitpun. "Zhao Yun! Aku adalah Phoenix itu! Aku adalah cahaya!" Serunya dengan sungguh-sungguh, penuh keyakinan! Sungguh... kali ini dia sama sekali tidak ragu-ragu akan hal itu! Kulihat matanya yang berkilat-kilat seolah ada api yang berkobar di sana. "Di dalam diriku tidak kegelapan barang secuil pun! Jangan percaya kata-katanya!" Seluruh penuturan itu ditutup dengan helaan nafas yang panjang.

Kulihat Lu Xun yang satunya lagi, diam oleh keterkejutan. Keterkejutan itu pun dengan cepatnya berganti dengan kemarahan. Tangannya mengepal, seolah siap untuk menghajar Lu Xun, Lu Xun yang asli. Namun matanya malah berpindah ke arahku.

Senyumannya aneh... dan begitu tiba-tiba... seolah menyimpan seribu satu pikiran licik.

Tubuhku terasa lumpuh saat melihat itu.

"Zhao Yun..." Suaranya rendah dan gelap, entah perasaan apa yang tersembunyi di baliknya. Ia berjalan mendekati Lu Xun yang asli, yang kini membuang muka menolak untuk menatapnya. "Apakah kau benar-benar percaya bahwa temanmu ini Phoenix?"

"Ugh...!" Kudengar suara rintihan Lu Xun, ketika dirinya yang palsu mencengkram dagunya dan memaksanya menatapnya dan menatapku.

Aku... tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan...

Tubuh mereka begitu dekat satu sama lain. Sementara tangannya yang satu mencengkram dagu Lu Xun, yang lainnya melingkari pinggangnya. "Kau tidak lihat, Zhao Yun? Dia begitu mudah disentuh kegelapan. Dia sama saja sepertimu!" Ujarnya, membuatku menggeram mendengar hal itu. Namun... bagaimana aku bisa sepenuhnya marah? Iya! Lu Xun sama saja denganku, sama-sama mudah disentuh oleh kegelapan! Malah kalau boleh dipikir-pikir, Lu Xun pasti lebih sering berhadapan dengan kegelapan itu! Bukankah dia seorang Phoenix yang adalah cahaya? Musuh dari kegelapan itu sendiri?

Kalau begitu... yang membedakan aku dengannya hanya satu. Aku bisa dengan begitu mudahnya termakan kegelapan itu. Sementara Lu Xun...

Pasti aku terlihat begitu bodoh sekarang. Dan jahat. Aku tidak menolong Lu Xun. Aku hanya memandanginya yang menggeram marah dan mendesis karena jijik oleh kegelapan yang mengelilinginya itu. Tentu baginya, kegelapan yang mengitarinya sekarang jauh lebih mengerikan daripada api yang akan membakarnya dulu.

Sementara aku...

Aku justru bergaul dengan kegelapan itu, sisi gelapku sendiri. Pantaslah aku begitu mudahnya terjerat kegelapan...

"Aku ini orang rendah yang tolol dan bodoh. Kalau ada satu hal yang aku tahu di dunia ini, itu adalah bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa." Pada akhirnya, mulutku terbuka, mengatakan hal tersebut dengan kepala tertunduk. Entah apakah mereka mendengakan atau tidak, yang pasti aku sudah mengatakan apa yang ada di pikiranku. "Aku tidak tahu apakah Lu Xun penakut atau pemberani, apakah dia punya sisi gelap atau tidak, apakah dia pembawa sial atau pembawa damai, apakah dia bisa disentuh kegelapan atau tidak."

Tanganku mengepal erat-erat. Rasanya jantungku begitu berdengup dengan kencang...!

"Tapi, aku tahu satu hal yang pasti..."

Kepalaku menatap kedua sosok di depanku.

Lu Xun tidak punya sisi gelap! Aku yakin itu! Makhluk itu, yang terus menggangguku dan dia, entah siapa dia sebenarnya!

"... BAHWA LU XUN ADALAH PHOENIX!"

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tetapi aku sungguh melihat Lu Xun memandangku dengan senyuman yang yakin dan lebar. Kedua mata emasnya... benar-benar bercahaya seperti matahari! Dan entah bagaimana, tali-tali yang mengikatnya seolah terbakar begitu saja!

Lu Xun menggeram. "Sudah cukup tugasmu di sini..." Tahu-tahu tombakku muncul begitu saja di tangannya dalam suatu kilatan cahaya yang terang!

"PERGILAH!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, ditusukkannya tombaknya ke tubuh dirinya yang palsu. Dan dengan satu tusukan itu pula, seolah hanya bayangan saja, Lu Xun yang palsu itu menghilang seperti asap, tanpa meninggalkan bekas apapun. Seolah memang sejak awal dia tidak pernah ada di sini.

Lu Xun berhasil!

Aku berlari menghampirinya. Bodohnya aku... ada banyak sekali yang ingin aku katakan, aku sampaikan, dan aku tanyakan padanya. Tapi begitu melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum, dengan tangan yang terulur mengembalikan tombakku, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Ini tombakmu. Terima kasih, Zhao Yun." Katanya. Aku hanya bisa menerimanya.

"Satu hal lagi..." Suaranya lebih pelan dari sebelumnya, tetapi tetap jelas terdengar di telingaku. "Zhao Yun, dengarkan aku. Aku tidak hanya memaafkanmu, tapi juga melupakan kesalahanmu. Sampai kapanpun, Zhao Yun, kau tidak mungkin akan mengkhianatiku dua kali." Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap, berusaha mencerna kata-katanya. "Karena... kesalahan yang kau lakukan sebelumnya, pasti sudah kulupakan."

Lu Xun memungut pedangnya yang tergeletak di tanah, yang dijatuhkan oleh ia yang palsu tadi.

Lu Xun yang palsu, ya...

"Lu Xun, aku masih penasaran... siapa itu tadi?" Tanyaku, yang seketika membuat Lu Xun menoleh memandangku. "Aku bertemu dengannya sebelum bertemu denganmu. Sungguh, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa dia adalah kau yang palsu. Apa kau tahu? Aku masuk di pintu _Jing_-Indah dan menemukannya. Baru sesudah itu aku masuk pintu _Si_-mati, baru menemukanmu. Tentu saja awalnya aku mengira dia adalah yang asli..."

Yang kutanyai hanya mengulaskan senyum. "Memang itu aku..."

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

"Tapi bukan aku yang sesungguhnya." Jawabnya cepat sebelum aku bertanya. "Zhao Yun, itu adalah diriku yang ada dalam ketakutanmu, yang selalu kau bayangkan dan kautakutkan. Aku di dalam ketakutanmu adalah aku yang pendendam, yang akan membalas kesalahan orang, yang tidak akan memaafkanmu, yang lebih memilih untuk berada di sebuah istana yang indah dan megah daripada bersama orang-orang yang kusayangi. Aku yang... menakutkan, bukan?"

Aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Lu Xun yang di dalam ketakutanku sendiri...

"Tapi aneh, ya... Justru orang-orang lain ingin sekali melihat Phoenix yang seperti itu..." Gumamnya sambil menatap langit. "Oh, dan mengenai kenapa aku bisa berada di pintu _Si_-Mati, yahhh... memang begitulah adanya. Hati-hati, jika kau ingin bersamaku, bisa-bisa kau akan melalui pintu kematian seperti itu. Kau bisa saja memilih pintu _Sheng_-Hidup kalau kau mau. Banyak yang memilihnya dan sampai sekarang tetap berada di sana." Suaranya yang bercampur dengan angin yang tipis sarat dengan kesedihan.

Aku mengerti kenapa. Karena Lu Xun yang seorang Phoenix tidak akan tinggal di istana yang megah dan ongkang-ongkang kaki sementara orang-orang lain menderita di sekelilingnya. Phoenix yang bisa dikurung di dalam istana, sangat jinak dan tidak berbahaya, bukan?

Tapi Phoenix yang sesungguhnya tidak seperti itu. Dia lebih memilih terbang ke sana kemari dan bersama-sama dengan orang yang disayanginya daripada berada di istana seperti itu. Dan itulah yang membuatnya berbahaya. Dia tidak mau dikurung di istana, dan orang yang mengikutinya akan selalu membawa-bawa resiko yang besar.

Dan orang itu... aku.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Sahutku sambil meremas kedua bahunya erat-erat. Dua pasang mata bertemu dalam satu titik. "Yang aku tahu, aku jauh lebih memilih masuk ke pintu _Si_-Mati itu dan bertemu denganmu yang asli, daripada masuk ke pintu _Jing_-Indah, tetapi bertemu dengan kau yang palsu, kau yang cuma ada di kata-kata orang, yang ada di harapan setinggi langit orang-orang yang tidak mengenalmu!" Dengan satu dengusan, kuakhiri kata-kataku.

Untuk sesaat, mata Lu Xun tetap memandangku tanpa mengatakan apapun. Baru sesudah itu dia tersenyum dan melenggang, melepaskan diri dari cengkraman tanganku. "Ini milikmu juga..."

Sepasang pedang di tangannya diberikan padaku.

"Ayo, Zhao Yun." Panggilnya. "Sekarang sudah saatnya kita menemui Yin Long."

Benar... aku lupa dengan bocah yang membuatku sampai terdampar di tempat tidak jelas ini. Gara-gara dia, aku sampai dibuat kebingungan setengah mati! Aku berjalan bersebelahan dengan Lu Xun, menuju sebuah salah satu pintu yang aku ingat adalah pintu _Zu_-Berhenti. "Setelah melewati pintu ini, baru kita bisa keluar melalui pintu _Sheng_-Hidup." Katanya, menjelaskan tanpa perlu kutanyai terlebih dahulu seolah dia sudah tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku.

Kamu berdua berhenti tepat di pintu ini. Di sini ada Yin Long.

Yin Long... dia berkata sedang menguji kesetiaanku pada Lu Xun di tempat ini, kan? Tapi... bukankah aku gagal? Bukankah pada akhirnya aku sempat berpikir bahwa yang bertarung denganku dan mengalahkanku itu adalah Lu Xun yang asli? Kalau sudah begini... aku harus berkata apa pada Yin Long? Aku...! Aku benar-benar memalukan sekali...! Sialan...!

"Zhao Yun, ada apa?" Tanya Lu Xun heran.

"Aku sudah kalah..." Jawabku dengan suara tertahan. "Aku tidak berhasil mengalahkan Lu Xun yang palsu itu. Aku..."

Kurasakan tangan Lu Xun menggenggam pergelangan tanganku kuat-kuat. Pegangannya yang mantap itu seolah memberikan kekuatan padaku. "Kita akan masuk bersama-sama Zhao Yun! Tidak ada yang tertinggal di belakang atau yang berjalan duluan!" Serunya dengan penuh keyakinan dan semangat. "Dengan begitu, Yin Long tidak tahu siapa yang kalah dan siapa yang menang, bukan? Dia hanya melihat kau sempat jatuh dan aku maju. Tapi tidak melihat siapa yang mengalahkannya..."

Aku menatap Lu Xun. Tatapannya benar-benar menunjukkan rasa percayanya padaku.

Kalau dia sudah begitu percaya padaku, apa yang membuatku meragukannya?

"Baiklah!" Ujarku. "Ayo!"

Dengan begitu, kami berdua sama-sama masuk melalui pintu tersebut. Entah tempat apa lagi yang akan kami tuju...

Akhirnya aku masuk. Tapi... lho? Ini kan tempat yang paling pertama aku tiba? Maksudku, bukankah pertama kali aku bangun dalam alam mimpi ini, aku berada di titik ini? Kenapa sesudah keluar dari celah tersebut, aku malah kembali ke sini? Astaga... benar-benar sebuah labirin yang membingungkan!

"Kau yakin ini tempatnya?" Tanyaku pada Lu Xun.

Dia hanya mengangguk tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Oh iya. Aku baru sadar kalau Lu Xun tidak bersenjata. Bagaimana kalau nanti ternyata kami harus bertarung melawan Yin Long?

"Hei," panggilku. "Ini senjatamu."

"Simpan saja untuk dirimu sendiri." Jawab Lu Xun. "Lagipula, dengan tangan seperti ini, aku tidak akan bisa menggunakannya."

Kutatap kedua belah tangannya. Masih hancur dan rusak seperti tadi. Oh iya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Pada akhirnya, yang kulakukan hanya menyelipkan dua bilah pedang itu di pinggangku, kemudian tombakku kugenggam erat-erat di tanganku. Semisalkan Yin Long mengajak kami bertempur, aku sudah siap!

Tengah menunggu kedatangannya, aku mendengar suara-suara desisan ular yang keras. Lu Xun juga pasti tersadar. Akhirnya kami berdiri berdempetan, saling melindungi punggung satu sama lain. Suara desisan itu makin lama makin dekat...

... dan rupanya asalnya dari bawah kakiku.

"Oh! Ternyata hanya seekor ular saja!" Sahutku sambil tertawa bodoh. Ya Tian... kukira apa! Rupanya cuma ular! Kutangkap ular itu dengan mudahnya. Masih memegangnya, kupamerkan ular tersebut pada Lu Xun. "Hei, ini yang sampai-sampai membuat kita takut!"

Tapi... Lu Xun terlihat kaget bukan buatan!

"Zhao Yun! Jangan memegangnya...!"

Terlambat.

Entah bagaimana, ular itu membesar. Ular itu seukuran raksasa sekarang, dan tahu-tahu telah berhasil membelit kami berdua! Cih! Sialan...! Ular ini, pasti adalah ular milik Yin Long si brengsek itu! Belitannya pun tak tanggung-tanggung pula, menghimpit kami sampai kami tidak bisa bergerak! Ah, jangankan bergerak, bernafas saja sudah setengah mati!

Belum satu masalah dengan ular ini selesai, ular lain yang sama raksasanya muncul. Kalau ular yang membelit kami berwarna hitam, ular yang ini berwarna putih dan siap menyerang, mematuk, menyemburkan bisa, atau bahkan memakan kami kapan saja.

"Sialan!" Teriakku. "Ini tidak bisa jadi lebih buruk lagi!"

"Siapa bilang?" Balas Lu Xun, yang anehnya kelihatan tenang sekali seolah-olah ular-ular ini cuma ular-ular kecil saja. "Ini masih bisa jadi lebih buruk, dan jauh lebih buruk lagi..."

Belum selesai Lu Xun menyelesaikan kalimat itu, yang kami takutkan terjadi.

Yin Long muncul! Dan tidak tanggung-tanggung, tombak bersegmen itu juga sudah siap di tangannya! Entah darimana, tahu-tahu ia sudah menerjang dari atas ke bawah, ke arah kami berdua yang tidak bisa begerak maupun melarikan diri ini! Entah siapa yang menjadi targetnya, mungkin aku, mungkin Lu Xun. Tapi kemungkinan yang paling besar adalah kami berdua menjadi sasarannya!

Seandainya... seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan tombakku untuk melindungi diri, tentu serangan itu tidak akan sampai!

Tapi... memang serangan itu tidak pernah datang.

Entah bagaimana, tombakku terlepas dari tanganku, dan bergerak dengan sendirinya di depanku! Tombak Yin Long dan tombakku seketika bertemu, menciptakan suara tumbukan yang begitu keras!

Bagaimana bisa?

Pada saat yang sama, sepasang pedang yang di pinggangku juga bergerak dengan sendirinya, bergerak dengan begitu cepatnya mengancam akan menusuk kedua ular ini! Tentu saja melihat ini, kedua ular tersebut langsung melepaskan kami berdua! Aku dan Lu Xun bebas!

Kami selamat! Ini... ini pasti mimpi!

Oh iya... memang sejak awal ini hanya mimpi, sih... Hanya mimpiku saja.

"Lu Xun?" Tanyaku. "Apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Dia menoleh ke arahku, sama bingungnya denganku. "Entahlah..." Dia hanya menggeleng pelan. "Aku hanya berpikir seandainya saja aku bisa menggunakan pedang itu untuk menyerang ular-ular ini... Dan tak tahunya pedang itu benar-benar bergerak!"

"Sama denganku!" Seruku kaget. "Jangan-jangan... ini dunia mimpi? Dan apa saja bisa terjadi?"

Benar juga... pantaslah waktu tadi aku masuk dan dihadang oleh pasukan-pasukan transparan, gelombang kejut yang diakibatkan oleh hantaman tombakku membuatku dapat melayang! Lalu... tumpukkan batu yang bergerak dengan sendirinya? Dan kedelapan pintu yang menuntun kami ke berbagai tempat? Ular Yin Long yang bisa membesar? Dan Yin Long sendiri yang sedari tadi melayang-layang?

"Ini dunia mimpi..." Gumam Lu Xun. "Apapun bisa terjadi di sini!"

Iya! Aku yakin begitu! Pasti!

Kini aku dan Lu Xun berdiri, menghadap Yin Long di depan kami. Kedua senjata melayang-layang begitu saja di sisi kami tanpa perlu kami pegang. Bocah itu menatap kami dan kelihatan puas sekali, entah kenapa. "Akhirnya kalian sampai juga... Baru saja kupikir kalian perlu bantuanku..." Ucapnya dengan nada sombong. Jelas saja ini membuatku marah!

"Kau jangan sok begitu! Kau kira kau siapa, hah?" Bentakku. "Kau cuma anak kecil! Baru seumur jagung dan kau sudah sombong! Asal tahu saja, ya? Aku makan garam jauh lebih banyak daripada kau makan nasi!"

Yin Long diam.

Aku juga jadi kagok.

Lu Xun malah serba salah sendiri.

"Zhao Yun... Dengarkan saranku." Ucap Lu Xun sambil mendesah. "Lain kali, jangan bicara seperti itu pada lawanmu kalau kau tidak tahu siapa dia sebenarnya..."

Tentu saja ini membuatku bingung. "Hah? Memangnya siapa dia? Kan dia hanya anak kecil yang dulunya bekerja pada Perdana Mentri?"

Laki-laki Wu itu memukul jidatnya. "Ya Tian! Zhao Yun, kalau dia hanya anak biasa-biasa saja, tidak mungkin dia bisa sampai masuk ke alam bawah sadarmu!" Jelasnyanya. "Kau benar-benar tidak bisa menebak siapa dia sebenarnya?"

"Tidak..." Jawabku pendek sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalaku yang tidak gatal.

Yin Long, sesudah menghela nafas seolah baru saja melihat manusia terbodoh sedunia, menyahut lagi. "Kurasa, aku harus memperkenalkan diri lagi, ya?" Gumamnya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Perkenalkan, namaku Yin Long. Beberapa tahun lalu aku bekerja pada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Beribu-ribu tahun lalu, tepatnya di Dinasti Qin kuno, aku bekerja pada Kaisar Qin Shi Huang Di."

Eh?

"Ohhh... jadi kau yang menggambar lukisan burung di rumah Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, ya?" Tanya Lu Xun seolah dia sudah tahu siapa Yin Long sejak awal. "Lukisan yang bagus..."

APAAAA? Apakah ini saatnya memuji lukisan orang? Dasar Lu Xun ini!

"Terima kasih." Jawab Yin Long dengan nada cuek. "Tapi pujianmu tidak akan mengubah pandanganku bahwa kau adalah laki-laki yang slebor dan payah."

"Tidak masalah..."

Lho? Ada apa sebenarnya mereka ini? Kok mereka jadi batal bertarung? Kulihat keduanya cuma saling berpandang-pandangan saja sambil menyilangkan lengan di depan dada. Hei! Hei! Kenapa aku jadi tidak dipedulikan begini, ya?

"Hmmm... dulu seorang Abdi Langit bernama San Zang dan Sun Wukong pernah menunjukkanku lamaran leluhur mengenai Phoenix." Kata Lu Xun dengan gaya mencoba mengingat-ingat masa lalu. "Mereka juga bilang kalau orang itu tidak suka Abdi Langit seperti mereka. Apakah maksud mereka adalah kau? Jika iya, aku tidak heran juga kalau kau tidak suka padaku." Ucapnya.

Ini sih... jadinya membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting...

Sekalo lagi Yin Long mengangkat bahu, kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli. "Yahhh... memang aku yang menulisnya. Bagus, kan?" Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya mengangguk. "Dan ya... begitulah. Aku memang tidak suka pada Abdi Langit macam apapun. Mereka itu sukanya memberi perintah dan sok jagoan mentang-mentang bisa naik turun langit-bumi semau mereka..."

"AHHHHHHHH!" Aku mengerang kesal. Mereka ini apa-apaan, sih? "Yin Long, kau jangan menggosipkan orang lain begitu!"

Lu Xun memandangku sejenak, sebelum kembali memandang Yin Long. "Oh... begitu ya, Yin Long?"

"Kau juga jangan memancingnya, Lu Xun!" Kali ini aku berseru pada Lu Xun. Cih! Orang-orang ini benar-benar payah!

Sangking kesalnya dan tidak sabarannya, langsung kugenggam tombakku yang melayang-layang, kemudian melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah Yin Long. Sudahlah! Mimpi ini makin lama makin sia-sia saja! Aku ingin cepat-cepat bangun, kemudian tidur lagi dan berharap tidurku yang berikutnya tidak diganggu mimpi-mimpi aneh seperti ini!

"HEAAAAAA! RASAKAN!"

"Lho? Apa-apaan kau, Jendral Zhao Yun! Tidak sopan!" Seru Yin Long sambil dengan gesit bersalto ke belakang. Sial! Seranganku meleset! "Apa kau tidak tahu kalau sedang gencatan senjata, kedua belah pihak dilarang saling menyerang?"

"Gencatan senjata? Kau sudah mengganggu tidur nyenyakku dan sekarang masih mau buang-buang waktu lagi dengan gencatan senjata?" Bentakku sambil menghentakkan kaki. Kali ini aku benar-benar menerjangnya, dan aku mewajibkan diriku sendiri agar seranganku benar-benar mengenainya! "Kau juga sudah merusak malamku dan malam Lu Xun yang indah, memperdaya kami, dan kini membuat mimpi kami jadi mimpi buruk! Ini semua salahmu dan kau harus bertanggung jawab!"

"Ya Tian! Jendral Zhao Yun, omonganmu menjurus sekali!" Balas Yin Long kaget sambil menahan seranganku dengan senjatanya. "Kau pasti ketularan cara bicara kawanmu, ya? Ahli strategi muda bernama Jiang Wei itu?"

Astaga...! Kesal sekali aku rasanya! "Sudahlah! Kau jangan sebut-sebut Jiang Wei lagi! Orang tidak penting satu itu kalu disebut-sebut, bisa-bisa dia akan muncul dengan sendirinya!" Seranganku makin lama makin membabi-buta, sangking tak sabarnya aku menghadapi anak ini.

Masih mati-matian menahan seranganku, Yin Long menjawab. "Ohhh... begitu, ya?"

"Iya! Dan sekarang saatnya kau diam!" Dengan satu seruan itu, kuhantamkan tombakku padanya yang terlambat untuk melindungi diri.

"Hei, lihat! Ada Jiang Wei sedang berlari kemari!"

Seranganku berhenti begitu mendengar Yin Long. Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan. "Hah? Mana?" Sudah kuduga! Jiang Wei benar-benar akan muncul!

Tapi... dia tidak ada dimanapun.

"Cuma bercanda..." Gumam Yin Long tiba-tiba, yang bukan hanya lolos dari seranganku, tetapi juga sudah baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana, di tangannya ada sebuah bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang indah.

"DASAR BOCAH SIAAAAAAL!" Benar-benar aku marah! Belum pernah aku dipermainkan dalam pertempuran sampai seperti ini! Dasar bocah satu ini kalau kutangkap, akan kupotong-potong dan kujadikan makanan kerbau! Biar tahu rasa supaya lain kali dia punya adat kalau sedang bertarung dengan orang!

Nah, anehnya, tanpa rasa bersalah dan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun, Yin Long mendekatiku dengan langkah tenang dan lambat. Heeee... apa lagi yang bocah ini rencanakan? Ditambah lagi, degan bunga di tangannya, dia jadi kelihatan seperti laki-laki yang sukanya menggoda wanita begitu... Oh iya, aku juga belum memberinya pelajaran karena terus menerus menggoda Zhou Ying sejak pertama kali bertemu...

"Ah, Jendral Zhao Yun... maafkan aku yang telah mengerjaimu habis-habisan..." Katanya sambil menyibakkan rambut depannya dengan sok keren sekali. Yahhh... aku tidak peduli kalau para gadis akan tergila-gila melihatnya begitu. Tapi aku... yang jelas aku malah jadi kagok sendiri melihatnya main gila begitu. "Sebagai permintaan maafku, terimalah bunga ini, Jendral Zhao Yun..." Ujarnya sambil menyerahkan bunga tersebut, sekali lagi dengan gaya sok keren yang pasti bisa melumerkan hati para gadis.

Dan aku bukan gadis...

Tapi... bagaimana, ya? Aku jadi bingtung sendiri dengan tingkah Yin Long yang tidak bisa ditebak ini. Pada akhirnya, kuterima saja bunga itu. "Terima kasih..." Ucapku. Namun pada saat yang sama, kusiapkan tombakku dengan segera. Kali ini seranganku akan berhasil! "Tapi... INI SAATNYA AKU MENGHAJARMU!"

"Hei, lihat! Ada Lu Xun dimakan ular!"

"APAAAAA? Kau membohongiku lagi, ya?" Seruku siap menginjak-injak bocah ini kalau dia berbohong lagi.

"Tidak! Aku serius!" Yin Long berseru dengan sungguh-sungguh, sambil menunjuk arah di belakangku. "Phoenix itu pasti makanan yang enak sekali untuk ular-ularku!"

Tentu saja aku cepat-cepat menoleh... dan ternyata memang Yin Long tidak bohong!

Uh-oh...

"H-hei... Zhao... Y-yun..." Suara Lu Xun terdengar dari dalam mulut ular itu. Entah bagaimana dia masih bisa hidup. Yang jelas, mulai dari kepala sampai dadanya sudah ada di dalam mulut salah satu ular raksasa itu, sementara sementara setengah bawahnya menggantung-gantung di udara. Aku sampai merinding melihatnya... "T-tolong... aku...!"

... ini yang namanya horor.

"GYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! LU XUUUUUUN!" Ya Tian! Dunia ini pasti sudah terbalik! Bak ksatria-ksatria gagah berani, aku langsung melompat setinggi yang aku bisa, kemudian menarik kaki Lu Xun! Syukurlah aku berhasil mengeluarkan Lu Xun dari rahang si ular yang kelihatannya tidak pernah diberi makan oleh Yin Long ini. Ya, kan? Kalau tidak, bagaimana mungkin dia ingin makan orang seperti Lu Xun? Maksudku, Lu Xun kan kurus begini, apanya yang bisa membuat kenyang?

Aduh... malah sempat-sempatnya aku berpikir begini!

"Hiyyy... badanku lengket semua..." Keluh Lu Xun yang badannya sekarang berlumuran air liur ular tersebut.

"Itu bukan sesuatu yang perlu dikeluhkan sekarang!" Bentakku kesal sambil langsung menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari! Ular-ular itu kelihatan marah sekali karena aku merebut makan malam mereka yang berharga. Bagaimana tidak? Makan malam mereka kali ini tentu spesial sekali, seorang Phoenix! "AYO LARI, LU XUN!"

Untung saja labirin ini tidak seberbahaya yang tadi! Tidak ada prajurit transparan, tidak ada anak panah nyasar, dan pastinya tidak ada segala angin tidak jelas dan tumpukan batu ngawur itu! Pokoknya aku dan Lu Xun berlari secepat yang kaki kami berdua bisa di _Ba Shi Du_ ini! Langit, Bumi, tolonglah kami berdua dari kedua ular yang sangat binal dan tidak berbudaya ini!

Intinya, entah karena keajaiban atau bukan, kami berdua berbelok di satu tikungan dan bersembunyi. Kedua ular itu terus saja melesat ke depan dan sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa kami bersembunyi di belokan ini.

"Nyaris saja..." Aku langsung menjatuhkan diri di tanah sangking capeknya. Aduhhh... apa-apaan ini? Pertarungan ini kelihatan seperti mainan anak kecil saja! Dari tadi aku dan Lu Xun dikerjai oleh Yin Long dan kedua binatang peliharaannya! Ini sih main-main namanya, sama sekali tidak ada seriusnya! Argh! Aku jadi dongkol sekali memikirkannya! Dasar bocah tidak tahu diuntung!

Kulihat Lu Xun yang sekarang tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dari air liur ular itu sambil mengeluh.

"Bagaimana kepalamu bisa sampai di dalam mulut ular itu?" Tanyaku.

Lu Xun pun kelihatan sama mendongkolnya denganku. "Yahhh... aku melihatmu sibuk sekali dengan Yin Long, sama sekali tidak menggubrisku." Jawabnya dengan wajah cemberut. "Ditambah lagi, kau memotong pembicaraanku dengan Yin Long. Itu kan sangat tidak sopan sekali? Makanya aku akhirnya duduk manis dan menonton. Siapa nyana ternyata ular-ular itu lapar semua dan mengira aku makan malam mereka..." Tuturnya panjang lebar.

Ya Tian... Lu Xun ini kok sempat-sempatnya berpikir begitu, sih? Dia kira kita ini sedang tamasya? Atau sedang arisan? Kok bisa-bisanya santai begini?

Rasanya aku ingin sekali mengomelinya. Tapi pikir-pikir, mengomeli Lu Xun hanya akan menghabiskan nafasku saja. Ya, kan?

Dan lagi, bunga _xiang ri kui_ pemberian Yin Long ini masih ada di tanganku. Kalau ingat-ingat bagaimana gayanya memberikan bunga ini... hiyyyy... benar-benar membuatku merinding. Lebih baik kepalaku diemut ular raksasa daripada Yin Long memberiku bunga ini...

Lalu, bunga ini mau kuapakan?

"Hei, Lu Xun..." Panggilku. Sembari masih menyeka wajahnya, ia menoleh. "Ini bunga untukmu." Kuulurkan bunga _xiang ri kui_ itu padanya.

Tentu saja Lu Xun memandangku seolah aku adalah orang gila nomor satu di dunia ini. "Kau gila ya, Zhao Yun? Kenapa memberiku bunga?" Tanyanya setengah membentak, dengan nada jengkel bukan buatan seolah aku telah mempermainkannya. Dan yah... memang mungkin kelihatannya aku sedang mempermainkannya, sih...

Untung saja Yangmei tidak ada di sini. Kalau tidak, dia bisa pingsan seperti kejadian di perpustakaan Istana Cheng Du waktu itu...

"Sudahlah... terima saja... Anggaplah ini permintaan maafku padamu."

"Bicaramu semakin lama semakin mengelantur saja. Tidak! Aku tidak mau menerima bunga itu!" Bentak Lu Xun masih mendongkol.

"Ayolah! Kau jangan keras kepala begitu!"

"Kau ini ketularan Yin Long yang sukanya main gila itu, ya?" Tuduh Lu Xun sangking tidak tahan. Aduh! Apa susahnya sih menerima sebatang bunga _xiang ri kui_? Dan lagi, bunga ini dariku, bukan dari Yin Long si bocah ingusan itu! Coba bandingkan denganku yang malah langsung menerima bunga ini darinya, sampai sekarang aku masih merinding ngeri sendiri membayangkannya... Gayanya memberikan itu, lho... benar-benar bikin jijik!

Sekali lagi kusodorkan bunga itu. "Hei, lebih baik mana, menerima bunga pemberian seorang Zhao Yun, atau menerima bunga pemberian seorang Yin Long?" Tantangku.

"Lebih baik aku memetik bunga sendiri!" Balas Lu Xun sengit. Orang satu ini kenapa malah marah cuma gara-gara menerima setangkai bunga? "Kau ini sedari tadi ngomong hal-hal yang sia-sia saja!"

"Cepat ambil! Kau mau terima tidak?" Bentakku lagi, dan ini untuk terakhir kalinya.

Sesudah memaksanya begitu rupa, barulah Lu Xun menerima bunga tersebut meski sangat tidak rela sekali! Namun, belum sempat bunga itu diambil olehnya, nasib sial lagi-lagi menimpa kami berdua.

Entah bagaimana tangkai bunga _xiang ri kui_ ini memanjang dan menjalar sampai ke bawah dengan kecepatan melebihi kedipan mata! Tidak hanya itu, akar-akar bunga dan tangkai ini melilit tubuhku!

Ya Tian! Ternyata bunga ini adalah jebakan dari Yin Long! Pantas saja dia memberikannya padaku!

"Zhao Yun! Bunga apa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun terkejut bukan buatan dan panik.

"Ini bunga pemberian Yin Long! Siapa nyana ternyata jebakan darinya! Dasar bocah sialan!" Seruku mengomel sangking kesal. "Dan kau jangan cuma diam saja! Cepat bantu aku melepaskan ini!"

Lu Xun mendengus sambil dengan panik berusaha memotong akar-akar serta tangkai yang membelit ini dengan sepasang pedangnya. "Makanya! Lain kali jangan menerima apapun dari pihak musuh! Pasti jebakan!"

"Aku juga akan mengatakan padamu hal yang sama!" Sahutku sama mendongkolnya. "Kau dari tadi juga bicara terus dengan Yin Long! Apa kau tidak tahu bawa jangan berbicara apapun dengan pihak musuh?"

Tentu saja, Lu Xun cuma bisa diam, entah sangking dongkol sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa, atau karena serba salah, atau karena sekedar mati kata saja. Yang jelas, dia sekarang dibuat sibuk bukan buatan oleh tangkai serta akar bunga biang kerok ini. Lihat saja nanti... kalau aku bertemu Yin Long, akan kubuat dia menyesal seumur hidup melakukan ini padaku! MWAHAHAHAHA!

Ehhh...

Uh-oh...

Kurasa... aku tidak akan sempat balas dendam pada bocah sialan itu...

Rupanya... kedua ular itu sudah menemukan kami berdua...

"L-lu Xun..."

"Kau mau bicara apa lagi?" Tukasnya sewot.

Lu Xun membelakangi kedua ular itu, berbeda dengan aku yang berhadapan dengan mereka. Kulihat ular itu menatap kami berdua, masih ganas seperti tadi. Ini sih... benar-benar kami berdua akan menjadi makan malam mereka...

"LU XUN, CEPATLAH!"

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Kau kira aku sedang apa? Main gundu?"

"Bukan itu!" Balasku lagi dengan panik setengah mati! "Tengok belakangmu!"

Lu Xun melakukan persis seperti yang kukatakan. Dia menengok, dan seketika melihat kedua ular itu, berikut mulut ular tempat dimana kepalanya berada beberapa menit yang lalu. Sayang sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat wajah Lu Xun. Mungkin mukanya sudah pucat dan memutih seperti kertas sangking kaget, takut, dan paniknya.

"ZHAO YUN, KITA DALAM BAHAYA!"

"MAKANYA ITU CEPATLAH!"

Seketika tangan Lu Xun bergerak sepuluh kali lebih cepat daripada sebelumnya. Apalagi saat merasakan air liur kedua ular itu sudah menetes-netes di atas tubuh kami. Hiyyyy... sumpah... aku tidak sudi jadi makanan ular raksasa yang pertumbuhannya tidak normal ini! Apalagi di dalam alam mimpiku sendiri! Benar-benar memalukan sekali kalau hal ini sampai terjadi!

"HISSSSSHHHH..." Kudengar ular itu mendesis, seperti bersorak karena akhirnya menemukan makan malam yang nikmat.

"LU XUUUUUUN!"

"Ini yang terakhir!"

Dengan satu sabetan itu, aku bebas! Kontan kami berdua lari lagi dari kejaran sepasang ular buas tak tahu adat itu! Ya Tian...! perkara seperti ini mustahil terjadi! Apa salahku sampai-sampai harus dikejar oleh makhluk seperti ini? Ular-ular itu mengejar benar-benar dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa! Pohon-pohon yang tidak sengaja mereka tabrak sampai tumbang semua!

"Sudahlah Zhao Yun! Jangan memandang ke belakang lagi! Lari saja!" Seru Lu Xun.

"Tapi mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan kita!"

Ini sih tidak ada gunanya! Kalau kami lari terus, maka sampai matipun kamu tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, dan tidak akan bisa keluar dari sini! Mereka memang sepasang ular berukuran raksasa yang pertumbuhannya tidak normal, kelaparan, dan tidak tahu adat. Lalu kenapa? Aku tidak sudi kalah oleh makhluk seperti ini!

Jadi, pada akhirnya aku berbalik.

"Zhao Yun?" Lu Xun pun berhenti dan menoleh.

"Lu Xun, kenapa sedari tadi kita lari terus?" Tanyaku sambil menatapnya tajam. "Ayo kita lawan kedua makhluk ini! Kalah atau menang, yang penting kita sudah mencoba!"

Untuk sesaat, dia hanya memandangku. Pada akhirnya, dia pun mengangguk. Sepasang pedang itu telah siap di tangannya. "Baiklah!"

Kami menengadah memandang lawan di depan kami. Benar-benar makhluk berukuran besar yang sangat mengerikan. Cukup mendengar desisannya saja sudah membuat kami ngeri, apa lagi mengingat mereka adalah hewan-hewan kelaparan peliharaan Yin Long yang akan menyantap kami.

Bisakah kami menang melawan mereka?

* * *

><p>Wewww... saya sampe nggak sempat ngedit... . Jadi kalo banyak typo, mohon dimaapkan, ya... .<p>

Neeway, updatenya minggu depan... ^^ saya usahakan sempat dan nggak lupa lagi... . Sekali lagi mohon maap sebesar2nya...


	32. Trick or Trick!

Mennn... lagi2 saya lupa update... . Untung aja diingatkan ama IXA Wolf... saya cuma mau bilang: ONE DOES NOT SIMPLY INGET UPDATE FANFICTION...

Oh, sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Idul Adha bagi yang merayakan! ^^

Ini chapnya~ Maap saya nggak edit... Kalo ada typo, maafkan diri saya~

Sighhh... judul chap ngasal. Ini karena saya nggak ngerti harus menamai chap ini apa, dan lagi kita sedang menjelang Haloween~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"Lu Xun, bagaimana kalau kita sampai kalah?"

"Kita tidak akan kalah."

Lu Xun begitu mudahnya mengatakan hal itu. Sementara aku... aku tentu sangat meragukannya! Aku dan Lu Xun berdiri saling melindungi punggung masing-masing. Di depanku adalah seekor ular raksasa, atau mungkin lebih tepat jika disebut monster, berwarna putih. Sementara di depan Lu Xun ada ular lainnya berwarna hitam. Tentu di mata kedua ular itu, kami hanya bagaikan dua ekor tikus yang akan menjadi makan malam mereka, tetapi nekat melawan! Kulihat keduanya meliuk-liuk dan mendesis, dengan lidah bercabang terjulur-julur keluar.

"Bagaimana cara kita menghadapi mereka berdua?" Tanyaku. "Satu lawan satu?"

"Jangan dulu..."

Meski menjawab begitu, tetapi toh akhirnya Lu Xun beranjak juga! Dengan kedua pedang di tangan, ia menerjang ular hitam di hadapannya! T-tunggu sebentar... masakan kami harus kepala ular itu baru mereka bisa mati? Bagaimana cara menyerangnya jika kami tidak bisa mencapainya? Bahkan ilmu meringankan tubuh paling hebat sekalipun tidak akan membuat kami sanggup menggapainya!

"Lu Xun! Kau jangan gila!" Seruku sambil berlari mengejarnya. Tapi... ugh! Sembari aku berlari, ular putih ini berusaha menyerangku!

Sambil terus berlari ke arah Lu Xun, aku berusaha melindungi diri dari ular ini. Sesekali menoleh ke belakang, melihat apa yang terjadi dengan Lu Xun. Ya Tian! Sumpah aku tidak mengerti bagaimana terjadinya, tapi Lu Xun bisa melompat begitu tinggi! Begitu tingginya sampai ia mencapai kepala si ular hitam. Ditambah lagi, tiba-tiba saja ia melemparkan salah satu pedangnya mengenai ular tersebut, dan kena!

Bagaimana bisa...?

Seolah di antara tangannya dan pedang yang tertancap itu terdapat sebuah tali tak kelihatan, ia menggantung-gantung di bawah kepala ular hitam yang sedang meronta-ronta sambil mendesis kesakitan.

Jangan tanya aku bagaimana terjadinya, tetapi dengan satu lompatan, Lu Xun berhasil naik di atas kepala ular hitam tersebut!

"Ya Tian! Lu Xun! Bagaimana bisa?" Tanyaku sambil sekali lagi menahan patukkan ular putih ini.

Lu Xun, masih berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas kepala si ular hitam dengan menggenggam kuat-kuat pedangnya yang tertancap, menjawabku. "Kan sudah kubilang, Zhao Yun? Ini dunia mimpi!" Serunya. "Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau mau! Melompat setinggi itu dan menggunakan tombak tanpa perlu menyentuhnya, semua bisa!"

Jadi... begitu?

Ular putih itu sekali lagi menerjang ke arahku! Rasanya sudah tidak sabaran lagi ingin melahapku. Kali ini, aku tidak menggunakan tombakku untuk menahan serangannya. Aku juga, dengan tombak tombak teracung, menerjangnya! Kelihatannya seperti gila dan nekat sekali, bukan? Tapi ini cara satu-satunya!

Binatang besar itu menjulurkan kepalanya dengan kecepatan melebihi kedipan mata! Namun sebelum patukkannya mengenaiku, langsung kuhantamkan tombakku ke tanah! Sekali lagi gelombang kejut itu tercipta, membuatku melayang sekaligus mengenai ular itu!

"Rasakan ini ular binal!" Dengan tombak mengacung ke ke bawah, aku terjun menerjangnya. Tentu binatang itu tidak punya kesempatan untuk bergerak lagi! Seketika tombakku berhasil menusuk bagian atas kepalanya. Dan, sama seperti Lu Xun sekarang, aku hanya bisa berusaha menyeimbangkan diri di atas kepala si ular dengan menggenggam erat-erat tombakku yang menancap di kepalanya.

Pasti binatang ini marah luar biasa! Buktinya, sekarang gerakannya jadi tidak terkendali dan tidak jelas! Buktinya, ia hanya bisa mendekati ular yang satu lagi dengan kecepatan yang gila pula!

Ehhh...

Ini bukan gerakan tidak terkendali dan tidak jelas dari si ular putih...

Jantungku seketika berdengup begitu kencang saat melihat ular putih yang kunaiki ini tiba-tiba menyerang Lu Xun yang ada di atas kepala si ular hitam! Lu Xun jatuh!

"LU XUN!"

"ZHAO YUN! LIHAT DEPAN!"

Benar saja... sekarang gantian si ular hitam yang akan menjatuhkanku dari kepala kawannya ini! Sial... rupanya kerja sama mereka hebat juga! Dasar binatang sialan, bisanya hanya merepotkan saja! Tidak... aku tidak boleh sampai terjatuh!

Dengan nekat dan sangat tidak aturan, aku melepaskan sendiri pegangan tanganku dari tombakku! Dan... rupanya benar kata Lu Xun! Aku bisa menggunakan tombak itu meski tidak menyentuhnya! Tubuhku menggantung-gantung di bawah kepala si ular putih seperti Lu Xun tadi.

Lalu...

Ya Tian! Ini malah makin membahayakanku! Tidak hanya sekarang aku cuma bisa bergelantungan seperti ini saja, tetapi kedua ular itu bisa menyerangku sekaligus! Di tambah lagi, aku tidak bersenjata!

"Zhao Yun! Ambil ini!"

Aku menoleh ke bawah. Rupanya Lu Xun yang melemparkan salah satu pedangnya padaku! Pedang itupun melesat dengan cepat dan berhenti di tanganku yang bebas. Tentu saja, sekarang dengan pedang ini aku bisa menyabet ular-ular ini dengan pedang jika mereka menyerangku.

"Mati...! Matilah kau...!"

Meski aku tidak jago berpedang, tapi aku berhasil menyabet baik ular hitam maupun ular putih berturut-turut. Yah, ada baiknya. Setidaknya mereka pasti melemah. Ya, kan? Nah, kabar buruknya adalah, ini justru membuat keduanya makin marah dan menyerangku dengan buas! Benar-benar aku bisa mati kapan saja kalau begini jadinya!

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Lu Xun yang kini berlari dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke belakang si ular putih. Tanpa disadari oleh ular putih itu, Lu Xun melompat dengan begitu tingginya, dan menancapkan pedangnya yang hanya tinggal satu ke leher belakang ular tersebut!

Ular putih itu mendesis kesakitan dan mengeliat-ngeliat, berusaha mencari penyerangnya. Namun karena Lu Xun sekarang bergelantungan di belakang lehernya, tentu binatang itu tidak akan pernah dapat menemukannya. Pada saat yang sama, aku terus menerus menyerangnya juga, sama seperti Lu Xun yang sedang menyerang.

Eh, tunggu...

Lu Xun menyerang? Bagaimana bisa? Pedangnya yang tinggal satu itu ditancapkan pada leher si ular agar dia bisa bergelantungan, kan? Jadi, dengan apa Lu Xun menyerang?

Kulihat Lu Xun yang tengah mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik bajunya. Tunggu... itu kan kain biru yang pernah kuberikan padanya? Oh iya! Lu Xun pernah berkata ketika dia menyamar sebagai seorang Gaibang dulu, jauh sebelum bertemu denganku, dia pernah belajar menggunakan kain sebagai senjata untuk menyerang! Dan Lu Xun menggunakan kain tersebut dengan lihai, menyerang dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa sampai-sampai kain itu tidak kelihatan di pandangan mata!

Kelihatannya saja ia hanya menyabet satu kali, padahal itu ratusan sabetan kain yang mengenai si ular putih!

"Lu Xun!" Panggilku dengan senyum lebar. "Kau hebat!"

Lu Xun menoleh dengan cepat. Bukannya baik-baik membalas pujianku, dia malah membelalakkan mata.

Dan sekarang, aku tahu kenapa...

"Zhao Yun! Awas! Di belakangmu!"

Aku menoleh, dan kepala ular besar itu tahu-tahu sudah mematuk tubuhku! Seketika itu juga tanganku terlepas, dan aku jatuh! Ughhh...! Dasar kurang ajar!

Namun segera sebelum tubuhku menghantam tanah, kugunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhku untuk melompat di udara. Benar saja! Aku berhasil melakukannya dan ditambah lagi, lompatanku tinggi sekali sehingga berhasil mendarat di kepala si ular hitam. Kini, hanya dengan bermodal sebilah pedang milik Lu Xun di tanganku, aku menyerang hewan satu ini dengan membabi-buta!

Tapi kalau begini... bisa-bisa kedua ular itu saling bekerja sama lagi untuk menjatuhkan kami berdua...

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Pedang milik Lu Xun kutancapkan sembari aku memusatkan pikiran pada tombakku yang tertinggal di kepala si ular putih. Benar saja! Tombak itu terlepas dengan sendirinya dan melesat dengan cepat ke arahku. Meski kelihatannya agak gila dan nekat, dan memang sebenarnya sangat gila, aku beranjak ke depan kepala si ular hitam.

WHOA! Dari depan begini, begitu dengan dekat wajah monster besar ini, sangat mengerikan sampai-sampai jiwaku tercerai berai rasanya! Tapi tidak ada waktu lagi untuk merasa ngeri sendiri. Langsung kutusukkan tombakku ke salah satu mata ular hitam tersebut! Kena telak! Dan untuk yang satunya, sementara masih berpegangan pada tombakku yang menancap di mata si ular hitam, kugerakkan pedang yang tadi di kepala ular tersebut dan menusuk matanya yang lain. Bagus! Aku berhasil menusuk kedua mata ular ini! Kalau dia tidak bisa melihat, tentu tidak akan bisa menjatuhkan Lu Xun!

Dan sesudah dua serangan itu, ular hitam ini mendesis sekali, sebelum roboh ke tanah! Aku pun ikut roboh dan jatuh.

Tapi kesempatan ini tidak akan kulewatkan begitu saja...

"HEAAAA! RASAKAN INI! DAN INI! DAN INI! DAN INI!"

Kutebas berkali-kali monster ini dengan pedang Lu Xun, dan kutusuk juga dengan tombakku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli apakah ular ini masih hidup atau sudah mati, yang jelas aku akan menyerangnya sampai aku puas!

"Hei, Zhao Yun!"

"Hah?" Aku menoleh. Benar-benar lupa dengan ular yang lainnya! Kulihat Lu Xun yang sudah kepayahan berusaha mengalihkan perhatian ular putih tersebut dariku. Sekarang Lu Xun tidak lagi bergelantungan, melainkan berlari ke sana kemari sambil beberapa kali menyerang si ular jika ia diserang.

Apakah ular hitam ini benar-benar sudah tumbang? Benarkah tidak apa-apa meninggalkannya begini?

Kurasa... apapun itu, Lu Xun lebih butuh bantuanku!

Jadi, aku segera berlari ke sisinya. "Lu Xun, sekarang kita habisi ular ini bersama-sama, ya?"

Lu Xun mengangguk mantap. "Iya!"

Dengan satu jawaban itu, ia berlari dan melompat dengan begitu tinggi, kemudian menyabet ular itu sekali. Oh! Aku mengerti maksud Lu Xun! Dia cuma bergerak sebagai umpan saja untuk menarik perhatian! Kesempatan emas ini tentu saja tidak akan aku sia-siakan. Aku segera berlari ke belakang ular tersebut, kemudian melompat ke atas kepalanya. Masih saja ular ini mengejar Lu Xun!

Baiklah... untuk serangan terakhir ini, akan kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku!

"MATI KAUUUU!"

Aku menancapkan tombak itu dalam-dalam ke kepala si ular putih, dan baru sesudah itu meluncur ke bawah dengan kecepatan luar biasa! Seketika tombak itu meninggalkan luka memanjang dari kepala sampai mendekati ekor yang sangat dalam di tubuhnya. Binatang malang itu mendesis keras, sebelum roboh seperti kawannya. Sumpah aku tidak percaya dengan ini! Kami berhasil!

"Lu Xun! Ayo!"

"Baiklah!"

Kami berdua berlari mendekati ular putih tersebut. Sementara binatang tersebut masih roboh, sekali lagi kami menyerang dan menyerangnya, memastikan agar dia benar-benar mati.

Namun, tengah aku menyerang...

... aku sama sekali tidak melihat ular hitam itu bangkit lagi, dan kali ini dia benar-benar menyerang segala arah dengan membabi buta karena tidak bisa melihat! Dan memang dasar aku sedang sial, serangan yang gila itu mengenaiku! Tombak dan pedang di tanganku terlepas. Tubuhku yang terkena serangannya terpelanting dengan begitu jauh dan mendarat di tanah dengan suara yang keras.

"AHHHHHH! SIAL!" Ugh... kurang ajar... mataku jadi berkunang-kunang dan tubuhku serasa lumpuh untuk beberapa saat...!

"ZHAO YUN!" Dari sini, kudengar seruan panik Lu Xun. Dia menembakkan tatapan matanya ke ular hitam itu. Dan seperti biasa, Lu Xun menembakkan tatapan berkilat-kilat oleh api amarah begitu melihat kawannya di sakiti. "K-kau...! Masih belum mati juga rupanya...!" Geramnya sambil memungut pedang dan tombak yang tergeletak.

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Lu Xun melompat ke atas sekali lagi! Dan apakah hanya aku, ataukah lompatannya makin tinggi dan gerakannya makin cepat? Lu Xun yang sedang marah pasti bukan lawan yang bisa membuatmu santai...

"MATI!"

Lu Xun melemparkan tombak itu sekuat-kuatnya ke si ular hitam. Serangan itu pasti kena! Pasti!

Namun ternyata...

Benar-benar sial! Ular itu luput dari kematiannya! Sungguh aku tidak tahu bagaimana, tetapi tembok transparan dengan cahaya keunguan muncul di depan ular itu dan mementalkan serangan tombak Lu Xun! Tentu saja kami berdua kaget bukan buatan. Dan tembok seperti itu... ulah siapa lagi kalau bukan Yin Long si biang onar penyebab semua kegilaan ini?

"Maaf! Tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian menyakiti binatang peliharaanku lagi!" Dengan satu ucapan tersebut, bocah itu benar-benar muncul! Yin Long melayang di sebelah ular tersebut. Entah bagaimana, kedua ular tersebut menyusut menjadi ukuran ular biasa! Bahkan seluruh luka-luka ular tersebut hilang tanpa bekas! Dengan satu gerakan tangan oleh Yin Long seolah menyuruh kedua binatang tersebut untuk menyingkir, keduanya pun melesat dengan cepat masuk di kerumunan pohon begitu saja dan hilang dari padangan mata.

Akhirnya Yin Long muncul juga! Aku sudah benar-benar ingin memberinya pelajaran supaya lain kali tidak mengerjai orang lain seperti ini!

Yin Long memandang kami dengan satu senyuman puas. "Hebat juga kalian... bisa mengalahkan kedua ularku. Tapi, sayang sekali... sama sepertiku, kedua ular itu abadi. Tidak bisa mati." Ucapnya. Anak ini gila atau meracau, sih? Abadi apanya?

"Kau jangan bicara sembarangan!" Seruku sambil menuding. Kini aku berdiri bersebelahan dengan Lu Xun. "Hidup abadi? Apa maksudmu?"

Yin Long menolak untuk menjelaskan, sepertinya lebih suka melihatku terbingung-bingung. Sebagai ganti, Lu Xun-lah yang menjelaskan. "Dulu Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pernah berkata padaku dan Jiang Wei," ucapnya. Kedua mata emas itu masih belum berpindah dari Yin Long. "Dulu ada seorang anak laki-laki yang bekerja padanya. Ajaibnya, sepertinya anak laki-laki yang sama adalah leluhur yang meramalkan tentang Phoenix... tentang diriku(1)."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. "APAAA?"

Jadi... anak ini...!

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya." Jawabnya. "Ada kisah bahwa dulu, ketika Kaisar Qin Shi Huang Di meminta agar bawahannya mencari obat _Dan_ yang bisa memberikan hidup abadi, dalam perjalanan pulang para bawahan tersebut diserang. Salah satu orang dari antara mereka pada akhirnya meminum obat tersebut." Jelasnya dengan suara rendah. "Yin Long inilah orang yang telah meminum obat tersebut." Satu kalimat itu meringkas semua jawaban dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ada di kepalaku.

Ini sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya... tidak hanya obat _Dan_ itu benar-benar eksis, tetapi juga bocah di depanku ini adalah orang yang telah meminumnya!

Mendengar penjelasan itu, Yin Long tertawa. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku begitu terkenal, sampai-sampai sang Phoenix sendiri mengetahui kisah hidupku! Benar-benar luar biasa!" Ucapnya. "Yahhh... sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa aku tidak suka dengan para Abdi Langit itu? Ah, tepatnya... aku tidak suka dengan segala yang hidup di atas langit sana, di _Tian Shang_. Apakah kalian begitu kurang kerjaan sampai-sampai menciptakan obat aneh seperti ini?" Pertanyaan itu merupakan campuran dari sindiran dan kekesalan.

"Hei! Kau ini aneh sekali!" Sahutku. "Itu kan salahmu sendiri meminumnya! Dan lagi, bukankah hidup abadi itu sangat menyenangkan? Dan karena itulah Kaisar Qin Shi Huang Di memintamu mencarinya, bukan?"

Bocah itu menembakkan tatapan matanya ke arahku. Aku tertegun. Tatapannya benar-benar penuh amarah bercampur kesedihan saat mendengar ucapanku, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa!

"Jangan bicara kalau tidak mengerti apa-apa!" Bentaknya dengan suara keras. Nafasnya memburu dan ia terlihat seolah bisa meledak kapan saja! "Apa kau tahu bagaimana rasanya hidup tetapi tidak pernah bisa menjadi tua? Dan melihat orang-orang yang kau sayangi mati satu persatu di depanmu sementara kau tetap hidup? Selama ratusan tahun ini aku hidup sendirian agar tidak perlu lagi melihat teman-temanku pergi meninggalkanku!"

Masih tetap memandangku, bocah itu melanjutkan. Untuk sesaat, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti anak kecil yang masih sukanya bermain-main... Dia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah lelah menjalani kehidupan yang tidak ada akhirnya ini. "Dan itulah sebabnya aku tidak mau terus bekerja pada Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan berada di Shu! Toh aku sudah capek melihat teman-temanku mati sebelum aku! Dan lagi, pasti akan ada yang cuma memanfaatkan dan menyalahgunakan kekuatanku dan keabadianku ini! Hei, Phoenix! Kau mengerti rasanya dimanfaatkan, bukan?"

Lu Xun yang ditanyai tidak menjawab apa-apa. Tapi itu berarti 'ya'.

"HEI, PHOENIX!" Kali ini Yin Long berseru dengan amarah penuh! Tangannya menuding Lu Xun lurus. Giginya mengertak. "Jika kau memang adalah pembawa kedamaian yang dinanti-nantikan itu, berikan kedamaian untukku! Cukup dengan menghilangkan keabadianku saja!"

Tetap saja Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya diam dengan tatapan mengamati.

"Aku ini bukan abdi langit, tetapi kenapa aku hidup abadi? Sementara kau, yang malah sang Phoenix itu sendiri, kenapa justru memiliki tubuh manusia sesempurna itu, yang bisa disakiti dan mati?" Pertanyaan yang retoris itu keluar dari mulutnya, penuh dengan kekecewaan dan tidak habis pikir. "Ya! Itu dia! Salah satu alasan kenapa aku tidak suka padamu adalah karena kau bisa mati untuk orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Sementara aku malah kebalikanmu! Aku hanya bisa melihat orang yang kusayangi satu persatu mati dan meninggalkanku!"

Begitulah akhir dari luapan emosi Yin Long. Meski ia diam, tetapi tatapannya yang tajam dan mengancam itu belum terlepas dari Lu Xun.

Seolah keheningan itu telah berlalu sepanjang abad, akhirnya Lu Xun menjawab pula. "Begitu, Yin Long? Kau ingin keabadianmu dihapus?"

"Ya! Dan kau adalah Phoenix! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya!" Bentaknya.

Lu Xun masih menatapnya, entah dengan pandangan seperti apa.

"Maaf." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Aku tidak bisa."

Kukira Yin Long akan marah dan meledak-ledak, lantas menyerang kami dengan membabi-buta dan mengancam agar Lu Xun mengabulkan keinginannya. Namun beda sekali. Dia hany tersenyum sejenak dan menutup mata. "Sudah kuduga. Bahkan sang Phoenix pun berkata demikian."

"Aku memang Phoenix, tetapi aku juga manusia, Yin Long." Sahut Lu Xun. "Percayalah padaku, keabadianmu itu mungkin menyiksamu, tetapi aku yakin di suatu masa kelak, keabadianmu itu justru akan mendatangkan hal-hal baik bagi orang-orang yang kau sayangi. Dan aku juga yakin, keabadian itu suatu saat akan dicabut darimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Semua manusia pasti akan mati."

Entah darimana, angin berhembus menyelimuti tubuh kami. Yang ada hanya keheningan saja.

"Nggg... Yin Long?" Akhirnya aku memecah keheningan itu. "Apa kau bisa mengeluarkan kami sekarang?"

Yin Long menembakkan tatapan matanya padaku dan terlihat terkejut, seolah-olah benar-benar melupakan aku ada di sini sebelumnya! "Oh, iya. Kau benar, Jendral Zhao Yun. Kau sudah melewati segala ujian yang ada, bahkan kau berhasil mengalahkan kedua ularku." Baru saja aku akan tersenyum senang dan berkata 'terima kasih' karena bersedia mengeluarkan kami pada akhirnya, tahu-tahu dia sudah bersiap dengan tombaknya.

"...Tapi, kau harus melawanku dulu!"

"APAAAAA?"

"_Du She Juan_!"

Sebelum kami sempat berkutik, Yin Long telah terlebih dahulu menarik tombak itu, dan entah bagaimana tombak itu terpecah menjadi beberapa segmen besi yang dihubungkan oleh tali baja yang kuat! Diayunkannya senjata itu seperti cambuk, menyambar-nyambar segala yang ada, berusaha mengenai kami berdua!

Lu Xun yang sekarang bersalto ke belakang menghindari sambaran cambuk itu berteriak sekuatnya. "Zhao Yun! Hati-hati!"

"Aku sudah tahu! Khawatirkan dirimu sendiri saja!"

Tapi aneh... tidak biasanya Lu Xun mengucapkan 'hati-hati' padaku kalau tidak ada maksud yang lain. Kupandangi mata Lu Xun yang menatapku dengan tajam, seolah sedang berusaha menyampaikan sesuatu padaku. Kubalas tatapannya itu, dan untuk sepersekian detik lamanya, mata emasnya melirik ke kiri dan ke kanan sekali.

Ohhh... aku sudah tahu apa yang dia rencanakan...

Aku bersalto ke kiri, berusaha menghindari serangan cambuk Yin Long yang mengerikan itu. Tentu saja Yin Long mengikutiku begitu terus. "Hei!" Panggilku. "Sebenarnya kau mau apa membawaku dan Lu Xun ke alam mimpiku ini? Dasar penyusup! Aku sih mengizinkan Lu Xun untuk masuk, tetapi kenapa kau juga?"

Dia hanya tertawa rendah. "Aku kan sudah bilang. Aku hanya ingin melihat seberapa kesetiaanmu padanya."

"Tidak perlu diragukan lagi." Jawabku sambil tetap menghindari serangannya. Cih! Bocah ini hebat juga...! "Dan kenapa kau ikut campur masalah kesetiaanku dengan Lu Xun? Itu sama sekali bukan urusanmu!"

"Aku hanya iseng saja." Sahutnya, terus dengan tangan menyambarkan cambuk itu ke arahku. Hei, jawabannya itu serius atau hanya bercanda? "Kalau aku punya waktu ribuan tahun untuk kuhabiskan, apa yang harus kulakukan? Kurasa ini adalah hal yang paling menarik yang bisa kukerjakan."

Hmph! Dasar bocah satu ini! Keisengannya itu menyebabkan aku dan Lu Xun hampir mati!

Aku balas tertawa. "Kau kira dengan kemampuanmu seperti ini, kau pantas berhadapan denganku dan Lu Xun? Menggelikan! Cukup hanya dengan aku seorang, dan dengan menyerangmu langsung tanpa strategi apa-apa, aku bisa menang!" Padahal... sebenarnya aku agak kewalahan juga terus menerus menghindar seperti ini.

"Buktikan kalau begitu!"

"Baik!"

Jadi kali ini, sembari Yin Long masih melayangkan cambuk, aku menerjangnya langsung dari depan! Tapi, tentu saja itu mustahil! Dengan cambuk sepanjang dan sabetan secepat itu, siapa yang berani melakukannya? Bisa-bisa badanku terbelah jadi serpihan kecil-kecil kalau sampai salah melangkah! Apa yang kulakukan tentu hanya sebuah gertakan saja...

Ayo, Lu Xun... cepatlah...!

"Wah, ternyata itu hanya omong kosong saja, ya?" Ejek Yin Long sambil tertawa.

"Tadi itu hanya sebagai isyarat pada Lu Xun agar bersama-sama menyerang! Dasar bodoh!"

"Oh, Phoenix itu..." Gumamnya. "Sayang sekali, ya...? Phoenix yang seharusnya punya sepasang sayap untuk terbang, sudah melepaskan sayapnya agar bisa berjalan di atas kaki. Dan sekarang ketika sudah punya kaki, dia tidak bisa berjalan."

APA!

Dengan satu kalimat itu, belum aku sadar yang sedang terjadi, Yin Long berbalik, masih dengan pegangan cambuk itu di tangannya. Diayunkannya senjata itu secepat kilat, hingga melilit kaki sesosok orang yang tengah menerjang diam-diam dari belakangnya!

Lu Xun!

Aku tidak percaya... Yin Long tahu apa yang kami lakukan!

"Ughhh...!" Lu Xun merintih kesakitan saat cambuk itu melilit dan menegang di salah satu pergelangan kakinya. Tiba-tiba saja cambuk itu ditarik oleh Yin Long, sehingga ia langsung jatuh terjembab di lantai! "Kau... bagaimana kau bisa tahu...?"

"Kau, sang Phoenix, benar-benar seorang ahli strategi yang cerdik!" Entah itu pujian atau sindiran. "_Shen dong ji xi_-Membuat keributan di timur dan menyerang di barat. Kau menggunakan Zhao Yun untuk mengancam akan menyerang dari depan, dan rupanya kau menyerang dari belakang untuk menangkap senjataku. Sayang sekali kau masih muda dan belum berpengalaman, sementara aku sudah pernah melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan ahli strategi sepertimu di seluruh pelosok China ini. Ternyata malah aku yang menangkap kakimu..."

Aku terhenyak. Bocah ini... bahkan bisa mengetahui rencana Lu Xun! Bahkan sampai begitu detail! Aku bahkan tidak tahu Lu Xun berniat mengambil senjata Yin Long. "Tahu dari mana kau?"

Yin Long balik memandangku. "Sebab senjata kami serupa. Seperti cambuk yang dapat melilit sesuatu dan menariknya. Dia berniat melilit senjataku dengan senjatanya, eh malah ternyata cambukku melilit kakinya."

Eh? Senjata... Lu Xun...? "Bicara apa kau? Lu Xun memakai pedang!"

"Oh ya? Lihatlah sendiri..."

Benar juga... kulihat di tangan Lu Xun bukan kedua pedangnya, melainkan kain biru pemberianku padanya. Tapi... kenapa bisa? Kenapa Lu Xun masih menggunakan kain itu?

Dan belum pertanyaan itu keluar, Yin Long sudah memberikan jawabannya. "Kau kira tangannya yang hancur seperti itu bisa menggunakan pedang? Jauh lebih mudah menggunakan kain daripada pedang dengan keadaannya seperti itu. Apalagi senjataku juga seperti itu."

Benar juga... tangan Lu Xun keadaannya masih tidak membaik. Dia kan bukan sepertiku yang terbiasa menggenggam senjata meski dengan kedua tangan yang sudah hancur! Ya Tian...! Bodohnya aku! Berarti selama bertarung dengan kedua ular itu, Lu Xun mati-matian memaksakan diri menggunakan kedua tangannya! Betapa bodohnya aku, kenapa aku tidak menyadari hal ini?

"Lu Xun!" Bentakku kesal. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak tadi?"

"Masa bodoh!" Balasnya tidak kalah sengit. "Sekarang senjata Yin Long terlilit pada kakiku! Cepat serang dia selagi bisa!"

Masih panik dan bingung sekaligus terburu-buru, akhirnya aku cuma melakukan apa yang ia katakan! Secepat kilat aku berlari menerjang Yin Long. Kali ini aku pasti akan berhasil! Tidak ada cambuk yang akan menghalangiku itu lagi!

"Hmph, kau kira senjataku hanya ini..."

HAH? Apa lagi yang akan Yin Long lakukan?

"_Zhang Cheng qiang guan_!"

Tahu-tahu sebuah tembok batu yang begitu tebal dan besar terangkat dari atas tanah! Seketika itu juga tembok tersebut menghalangi pemandanganku dari Yin Long dan Lu Xun di baliknya. Tunggu...! Ini kan kekuatan tanah? Bagaimana seorang bocah seperti ini bisa menggunakan kekuatan seperti ini? Mustahil! Ini pasti cuma ilusi!

Jadi aku maju, dan menusukkan tombakku ke tembok tersebut. Dan rupanya aku salah, tembok itu benar-benar kekuatan tanahnya!

Sulit dipercaya...

Belum sempat aku memikirkan bagaimana caranya menghancurkan tembok ini, Yin Long menggunakan kekuatannya lagi, kekuatan tanah!

"_Paxing zhi gen_!"

Seketika itu juga, tanah yang kering dan tandus ini terbuka, membuatnya terlihat berlubang-lubang. Dari lubang tersebut, muncul seperti akar-akar pohon raksasa yang bertumbuh dengan cepat! Akar-akar ini bergerak ke arahku dan mengejarku, seolah ingin menangkapku! Celakanya, dengan di belakangku adalah tembok itu, aku tidak bisa lari lagi!

Bagaimana cara menghentikan akar-akar ini? Yang aku punya hanya kekuatan air, dan itu pun sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi! Lu Xun memang bisa menggunakan kekuatan api, angin, air, maupun tanah. Tapi itu kan dulu? Sekarang kekuatan itu sudha dikunci karena tidak diperlukan lagi! Siapa nyana kalau ternyata kekuatan itu, meski tidak digunakan di dunia nyata, tetapi akan digunakan di dunia mimpi?

Oh iya... dunia mimpi...!

Di dunia mimpi, segala hal bisa terjadi bukan?

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Aku berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa, berharap suaraku terdengar dari balik tembok ini. "Cepat gunakan kekuatan anginmu!"

Aku hanya mendengar suara Lu Xun yang penuh kekhawatiran sebagai balasan. "Mana mungkin bisa? Kekuatanku sudah kukunci! Apa kau lupa?"

"Ini dunia mimpi! Semua bisa terjadi! Bukankah tadi itu katamu sendiri?"

Sampai di sana, Lu Xun cuma terdiam. Aku tidak mendengar suara apapun selain akar-akar tanaman yang terus bertumbuh dan akan menjeratku sesaat lagi.

"Tidak... aku tidak bisa menggunakannya..." Kudengar jawaban Lu Xun pelan dan lemah. "Kekuatan itu hanya akan kugunakan untuk melawan Yaoguai, bukan untuk melawan manusia..."

Lu Xun ini...! Kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya berpikir begitu?

Baru saja aku akan membentaknya, memaki atau apapun sangking paniknya aku, suara Yin Long terdengar. Suaranya terdengar lantang dan keras, tetapi juga menantang. "Oh, begitu ya, Phoenix?" Tanyanya seperti menyindir. "Kalau begitu begini saja. Anggaplah aku sebagai Yaoguai. Bagaimana? Bedanya, seorang Yaoguai akan menantangmu 'ayo manusia, tunjukkan seberapa Phoenix-nya kau!'. Sementara aku akan menantangmu 'ayo Phoenix, tunjukkan seberapa manusianya kau!'"

Mataku terbelalak.

Jadi... itukah yang ingin dilihat Yin Long dari Lu Xun? Bukan melihat apakah dia benar-benar Phoenix itu, tetapi bagaimana seorang Phoenix bisa menjadi manusia...

Lu Xun itu memang Phoenix, tapi apa bocah itu tidak melihat betapa manusianya dia? Sepanjang hari ini Lu Xun tidur terus seperti bayi. Ditambah lagi, bukannya tadi Yin Long sendiri bisa mengerjainya sampai habis-habisan begitu? Ditambah lagi, Lu Xun berpakaian Gaibang sama sepertiku dan yang lain. Orang seperti itu harus dimanusiakan bagaimana lagi?

"_Xiao tian qi xi_!"

Seruan Lu Xun seketika membuyarkan lamunanku! Akhirnya! Akhirnya Lu Xun memutuskan menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk mengalahkan kekuatan tanah Yin Long! Dalam sekejap, angin yang begitu kuat berhembus dari segala arah! Kulihat sebagaian akar-akar tersebut berhenti bertumbuh, sebelum kembali ke dalam tanah. Tembok batu ini juga perlahan-lahan hancur! Batu-batu yang menyusunnya mulai berjatuhan!

Bagus! Sedikit lagi tembok ini akan hancur!

Tapi...

"Ugh...!" Suara rintihan itu diikuti oleh suara seseorang yang jatuh. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun? Tepat saat itulah angin yang berhembu dengan begitu kencang berhenti.

"Yin Long!" Aku berteriak panik bercampur marah. Sial! Sial! Aku tidak bisa melihat apa yang terjadi di balik tembok ini! Entah seberapa keras pun aku mencoba, mustahil bisa memanjat tembok ini! "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lu Xun? Kalau sampai kau membuatnya celaka, aku tidak akan memaafkanmu!"

"Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa." Begitu jawab Yin Long sambil tertawa. Hah? Lantas...? "Kelihatannya Phoenix ini tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan tanahku."

APAAAA?

Lu Xun tidak sanggup melawan kekuatan tanah Yin Long? Bagaimana bisa? Yin Long sedang berbohong, kan?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku penuh kemarahan. "Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Apa kau sedang mengatakan kalau kekuatanmu jauh lebih hebat daripada sang Phoenix?"

Yang menjawabku hanyalah suara langkah kaki. Pasti suara langkah kaki Yin Long yang sedang berjalan mendekati Lu Xun. Sumpah... aku benar-benar panik dan tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Dan lagi... meski kekuatan angin itu berhasil menghancurkan beberapa akar pohon yang akan membelitku, masih banyak juga yang belum hancur dan kembali mengejarku sesaat sesudah angin itu berhenti.

Sial...! Padahal sudah susah payah meyakinkan Lu Xun...!

Nekat, akhirnya aku menggunakan pedang Lu Xun yang ada padaku untuk menebas akar-akar tersebut. Berhasil! Tapi akar-akar itu tidak tanggung-tanggung jumlahnya.

Sekali lagi kudengar suara Lu Xun. "Kenapa... kekuatanku...?"

Yin Long berdecak takjub. "Rupanya... benar-benar seorang manusia..." Aku tahu pasti itu bukan ejekan atau cemoohan. Itu ketakjuban dan keheranan yang murni. "Hei, Phoenix. Ketika menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk melawan Yaoguai, melawan kekuatan kegelapan, kekuatanmu jadi tak terbatas bukan?" Tanyanya. Itu sih semua orang juga sudah tahu! Lu Xun yang seorang Phoenix punya kekuatan tidak terbatas!

"Tapi, bagaimana kalau kekuatanmu untuk melawan manusia? Lebih tepatnya, melawan kekuatan cahaya yang sama seperti kekuatanmu sendiri?"

Benar juga...

Belum pernah sekalipun aku memikirkan hal ini! Ketika melawan Yaoguai, kekuatan Lu Xun benar-benar tidak terbatas! Itu karena dia adalah Phoenix, cahaya yang melawan kegelapan! Sekarang, ketika melawan Yin Long yang manusia, kekuatannya menjadi terbatas...

... karena... karena dia adalah manusia...

"Tembok itu... sudah seharusnya musnah sekarang..." Ucap Lu Xun dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Bagaimana... kau bisa membuatnya tetap ada... sampai sekarang?"

Yin Long hanya tertawa. "Kau mau tahu kenapa kekuatanku jauh lebih tahan lama daripada kekuatanmu, Phoenix?" Tanyanya. Tanpa perlu dijawab, bocah itu sudah mengatakannya. "Meski kita sama-sama manusia, tetapi aku sudah hidup beribu-ribu tahun lamanya. Pengalaman, waktu berlatih, semua itu tentu aku jauh di atasmu. Apalagi dengan usiamu yang baru dua puluh tahun. Jika mengikuti kata-kata Jendral Zhao Yun, maka aku makan garam jauh-jauh-jauh lebih banyak daripada kau makan nasi..." Segala penuturan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah kesimpulan. "Hanya saja... aku tidak menyangka sang Phoenix bisa begitu terbatas sebagai seorang manusia..."

Celaka...!

Kalau kekuatan Lu Xun saja tidak bisa mengalahkannya, apalagi kekuatanku!

Ugh... benar-benar tidak ada jalan lain selain lari, memikirkan taktik selanjutnya, dan kemudian menyerang lagi!

"Lu Xun! Jangan buang-buang waktu lagi!" Seruku sambil menebas satu lagi akar tumbuhan untuk membuka jalan. "Kita lari dulu saja!"

Aku tidak mendengar jawaban dari Lu Xun. Tapi begitu mendengar sahutan Yin Long, aku jadi tahu apa yang sedang Lu Xun lakukan. "Oh, jadi kau ingin lari? Baiklah. Silahkan saja..."

Ternyata Lu Xun benar-benar mendengarku! Sayang sekali kami tidak bisa berlari ke arah yang sama gara-gara tembok sialan ini! Pokoknya aku yakin aku akan bertemu lagi dengan Lu Xun! Jadi, yang penting aku berlari saja!

Sampai akhirnya, aku mendengar derap langkah kaki seseorang. Memang kedengarannya masih jauh sekali. Tapi aku yakin itu Lu Xun!

"Lu Xun!"

Jawaban yang kudengar, suara gema yang memantul-mantul sebelum sampai ke telingaku, benar-benar suaranya! "Zhao Yun!"

Itu! Lu Xun ada di sana!

"_Yu zhao shen long_!"

Celaka! Yin Long menggunakan kekuatannya lagi! Sekarang yang terdengar di telinga kami hanya suara deburan air yang begitu keras seolah akan menenggelamkan semua yang ada di tempat ini! Dari jauh kulihat aliran air yang meliuk-liuk seperti naga, kadang kala menghantam pepohonan sehingga membuatnya tumbang! Ya Tian... bocah ini rupanya tidak hanya menguasai kekuatan tanah saja, tetapi juga kekuatan air! Jangan-jangan dia menguasai semua kekuatan api, air, angin, dan tanah?

Air itu sekarang sudah benar-benar dekat denganku sekarang. Tapi Lu Xun juga makin dekat!

Di satu belokan, akhirnya aku melihat Lu Xun! Itu dia, juga sedang dikejar oleh aliran air yang sangat dasyat!

"Lu Xun!"

Aku mengulurkan tanganku dengan cepat, begitu juga dengannya!

Sedikit lagi...! Sedikit lagi aku akan mencapai Lu Xun! Jangan sampai air ini berhasil mengejarku duluan!

"Zhao Yun...!"

Hampir saja...! Hampir saja aku berhasil menjangkau tangannya, air itu sudah terlebih dahulu menghantam tubuh kami berdua! Percuma saja melawan arus air yang menghanyutkan ini! Tidak peduli seberapa kuatnya aku melawan arus ini, atau seberapa pandainya Lu Xun berenang, kami sudah terserat duluan!

Telingaku kini penuh dengan suara teriakanku sendiri, teriakan Lu Xun, suara aliran air, dan suara pohon-pohon yang tumbang terhantam air. Keadaan benar-benar kacau sekali, seolah langit dan bumi telah runtuh saja! Aku berusaha mempertahankan kepalaku agar tetap mengambang di atas air, luar biasa susahnya melakukannya!

Entah sudah untuk yang keberapa kalinya, tubuhku lagi-lagi menghantam batang pohon yang besar. Tapi kali ini, lain dengan sebelum-sebelumnya, aku langsung berusaha berpegangan dan merangkul batang pohon ini sekuat yang tanganku bisa! Ugh...! Arus air yang luar biasa ini berkali-kali mencoba meghanyutkan tubuhku berikut menumbangkan pohon yang kupegangi. Namun entah bagaimana, baik tanganku maupun pohon ini berhasil menghadapi terpaan-terpaan air yang makin menggila ini!

Ugh... tidak boleh sampai hanyut...! Sedikit lagi... sedikit lagi kekuatan air ini akan berakhir...!

Aku... harus bertahan...!

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 56 (Gathered Souls) kalo lupa~~~

That's it~ Updatenya minggu depan~ (kalo saya nggak lupa...)


	33. Spirit Shine

AZZZZZZ... Telat lagi... telat lagi... Wewww...

Ya udah deh... sebelum saya dibantai gara2 kebanyakan bacod (cari pembelaan), mendingan saya persilahkan sodara baca dulu aja~ Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Entah bagaimana, rasanya seperti sepanjang keabadian telah berlalu, aliran air itu berhenti juga.

Begitu melihat air mulai surut dan permukaan tanah mengering, aku melepaskan pegangan tanganku dari pohon ini. Benar-benar... pohon ini menemaniku bertahan sampai akhir meski pohon-pohon yang lain sudah tumbang semua.

Seluruh tubuhku dari atas sampai bawah basah semua. Tanganku benar-benar terasa lumpuh, dan semua bagian tubuhku yang lain benar-benar menolak untuk digerakkan. Rasanya bagaikan baru saja terkena bencana alam. Untungnya baik tombak maupun pedang di tanganku tidak ikut terhanyut. Akhirnya, sambil berusaha mengatur nafas, aku beristirahat dan duduk di bawah pohon ini.

Sial... benar-benar lelah sekali...

Lihat saja si Yin Long bocah iseng itu. Kalau sampai aku berhasil mengalahkannya, aku akan buat dia membayar!

Tapi sekarang... sebaiknya istirahat dulu...

Hei, aneh sekali, ya? Jika Yin Long punya kekuatan air sehebat ini untuk menenggelamkan kami, kenapa tidak menggunakannya saja sejak bertarung dengan dia tadi? Kenapa harus susah-susah menggunakan kekuatan tanah dulu?

Ah, sudahlah... memikirkan hal itu hanya membuat capek. Sekarang istirahat saja dulu...

Nggg...

Hei! Kok bisa-bisanya aku berisitirahat di saat yang genting begini? Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Belum tentu dia bisa seberuntung aku menemukan pohon yang cukup kuat untuk dipegangi. Belum tentu dia sekarang masih baik-baik saja sesudah diterpa arus angin yang begitu kencang! Aku akan jadi orang paling terkutuk sedunia kalau aku enak-enakkan duduk sementara temanku sedang dalam keadaan sulit begini!

Jadi, dengan seluruh sisa-sisa kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku, aku berdiri dan berjalan menapaki tanah di bawah kakiku. Kugunakan tombak senjataku sebagai tongkat untuk membantuku berjalan. Cih! Sialan... kekuatan air Yin Long benar-benar luar biasa sekali! Bocah yang mengerikan...!

Jujur saja, aku tidak ingat bagaimana jalan kembali, apalagi di tengah hutan labirin ini. Entahlah... yang jelas aku hanya mengikuti kemanapun kakiku akan menuntunku. Kuharap aku bisa menemukan Lu Xun...

Hmmm?

Eh? Ini kan...!

Kenapa aku bisa sampai di sini? Bukankah iniadalah tempat dengan delapan pintu yang tadi? Harusnya aku sudah melalui tempat ini! Bagaimana aku bisa di sini?

Oh iya! Kalau tidak salah, aku bertarung sesudah aku masuk ke pintu _Ke_-Kaget, bukan? Kalau aku masuk ke pintu itu, mungkin aku bisa menemukan Lu Xun dan melanjutkan pertarungan dengan Yin Long itu, kan?

Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, aku langsung keluar dari barisan pohon ini, kemudian menghampiri pintu tersebut. Namun sayang sekali, sebelum aku mencapai pintu tersebut, mataku menangkap sesuatu yang lain...

Apa itu yang melayang di langit? Aku menengadah, melihat sebuah bola seperti gelembung air berada di atas kepalaku. Gelembung air yang besar. Cukup melihatnya saja, terasa seolah gelembung air itu bisa menyerapku ke dalamnya. Dan rupanya, memang ada seseorang di dalam gelombang air tersebut. Nggg... memangnya ada orang selain aku ya di sini. Oh iya, kan ada aku dan Yin Long dan...

... Lu Xun?

"Lu Xun!"

Tidak salah lagi! Itu Lu Xun! Sosok yang terkurung dalam gelembung air itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun!

"Lu Xun! Apa yang kau lakukan di sana? Cepat keluar!"

Aku melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, mencoba menyamai ketinggian gelembung itu untuk setidaknya melihat keadaan Lu Xun. Kugunakan tombak di tanganku untuk menusuk gelembung tersebut, tapi sepertinya akan terlalu mudah bukan? Benar saja, bukan hanya tombakku gagal memecahkannya, tetapi tombakku malah menembus dinding gelembung itu dan menusuk Lu Xun! Ya Tian! Syukurlah tusukan yang tidak disengaja itu hanya mengenai lengannya saja!

Eh, tapi...

Sekali lagi aku menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh dan melompat. Hanya untuk sepersekian detik lamanya melihat gelembung tersebut dari samping, aku melihat sesuatu yang aneh pada diri Lu Xun...

Kenapa dia tidak kelihatan kesakitan saat tombakku menusuknya? Dan kenapa matanya terlihat kosong begitu? Seolah-olah... dia tidak sedang melihat apapun!

"Hei, Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Kau dengar aku tidak?"

Percuma saja... dia tidak mendengar apapun...!

Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa wajah Lu Xun begitu kosong tanpa ekspresi? Seperti boneka saja! Tubuhnya melayang-layang di dalam gelembung tersebut, tidak melakukan gerakan apapun untuk membebaskan diri, tidak juga kelihatan panik! Benar-benar... seolah dia sudah mati dan yang tertinggal di sana hanya sebuah mayat saja!

"Kaget, Jendral Zhao Yun?"

Aku menoleh. Dan tahu-tahu Yin Long sudah ada di belakangku! Sial... aku sudah menebak ini pasti ulahnya sampai Lu Xun jadi seperti ini! Tapi... bagaimana bisa? Apakah arus air yang sangat kuat itu tadi berhasil menyeret Lu Xun ke dalam jebakan Yin Long? Dan inilah yang Yin Long lakukan padanya? Kurang ajar...! Berani benar Yin Long ini...!

Aku mengacungkan tombakku. "Apa yang kau lakukan pada Lu Xun?" Tanyaku dengan nada membentak. "Jawab!"

Yin Long mengeluarkan tangannya yang sedari tadi tersembunyi di belakang punggung. Sambil tertawa pelan, ia membuka telapak tangannya. Apa itu? Di telapak tangannya, aku melihat sebuah bola cahaya yang begitu indah! Warnanya keemasan seperti matahari. Meskipun bola cahaya itu kecil, namun entah kenapa bisa menyinari tempat ini dengan begitu terang.

Benda apa itu?

"Kau penasaran?" Tanya Yin Long sambil tetap memamerkan bola cahaya tersebut. Aku hanya bisa terpaku melihat keindahannya. "Ini adalah... hati sang Phoenix."

Mataku terbelalak.

Itu... hati Lu Xun?(1)

Yang benar saja...!

"KAU...!"

"Tidak perlu takut..." Bocah itu menggeleng, sama sekali tidak peduli tanganku yang terkepal menunjukkan betapa marahnya aku! "Temanmu masih hidup. Di dalam gelembung itu adalah tubuh dan jiwanya. Aku hanya mencabut hatinya saja, dan ini hatinya."

Aku hanya bisa menggeleng perlahan. Tidak mungkin...! Tidak mungkin! Apa yang Yin Long lakukan sampai-sampai berhasil mencabut hati Lu Xun dari tubuh dan jiwanya seperti ini? Sehebat-hebatnya ilmu seseorang, atau setua atau seabadi apapun dia, tidak mungkin bisa melakukan hal ini, apalagi pada seorang Phoenix! "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanyaku dengan nada marah, tetapi juga bercampur dengan kengerian. "Bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun bisa...?"

Yin Long menyimpan bola cahaya itu lagi. "Tidak banyak." Jawabnya. "Kau ingin tahu kenapa aku bisa memisahkan hatinya dari tubuh dan jiwanya bukan? Sebenarnya aku tidak melakukan apapun. Dialah yang mengizinkanku melakukannya?"

Lu Xun... mengizinkannya?

"Bagaimana bisa?" Aku bertanya lagi. "Kau pasti mengancam dan memaksanya! Sampai-sampai dia mengizinkanmu melakukannya!"

"Ancaman atau paksaan seperti apa yang bisa mengubah hati sang Phoenix, Jendral Zhao Yun?" Yin Long bertanya balik, masih dengan suara yang tenang. "Kau adalah temannya, sahabatnya. Kau tentu tahu hal ini, bukan?"

"Ugh...!" Benar... aku tahu ini! Lu Xun memang sering sekali pasif, membiarkan siapapun melakukan apa yang mereka mau. Tapi, jika ia menolak melakukan sesuatu, tidak ada seorang pun yang berhasil merubahnya, entah dengan cara halus atau kasar! Bukankah Jendral Wei itu, Xiahou Long, serta Penasihat Jia Xu dari Wei telah memohon agar ia kembali ke Istana Chang An? Dan bukankah Jendral Guan Yu serta Jendral Zhang Fei sering memintanya menunjukkan kekuatannya untuk membuktikan kalau dia adalah Phoenix? Tapi, Lu Xun tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya...

Apakah berarti... memang benar Lu Xun ingin melakukannya? Dan dengan begitu mengizinkan Yin Long melakukan ini?

Tapi... kenapa...?

"Kau bingung, Jendral Zhao Yun?" Tanya Yin Long, seolah-olah dia membaca pikiranku! "Kau ingin tahu kenapa temanmu itu mengizinkan aku melakukan ini padanya?"

Aku mengikuti tatapan mata Yin Long yang mengarah pada tubuh Lu Xun. Ya, tubuhnya itu masih hidup karena ada jiwa yang tertinggal di dalamnya. Dia masih bernafas. Jantungnya masih berdetak. Mungkin dia bisa bergerak dan melakukan sesuatu. Tapi tanpa hati di dalamnya, dia cuma seperti boneka hidup yang bisa diperintah ke sana kemari tetapi tidak bisa merasakan, berpikir, atau memiliki kemauan apapun...

"Beritahukan padaku."

Yin Long kini menatapku lurus. "Dia ingin kau... memilih."

Keninhku berkerut. "Memilih?"

"Itu adalah pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Jika kau mau kembali, kau bisa melewatinya." Kata bocah itu sebelum ia mengangkat tiga jarinya. "Kau punya tiga pilihan, Jendral Zhao Yun. Lewatilah pintu itu dengan meninggalkan sang Phoenix di sini. Pintu ini akan membawamu kembali ke masa sebelum kau bertemu dengannya. Segala ingatanmu tentang dia akan dihapus. Hidupmu akan kembali menyenangkan seperti dulu, berada di Shu, mengabdi pada Kaisar Liu Bei, menjadi seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Jendral Harimau yang terkenal dan kaliber, serta bersama-sama seluruh rekan-rekanmu. Kau tidak perlu luntang-luntung seperti sekarang ini."

Seperti dulu? Hidup yang menyenangkan?

Jujur saja, tidak ada kehidupan sebelum aku bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Sebelum bertemu dengannya, aku seperti orang mati...

"Atau, kau bisa memilih pilihan kedua." Yin Long melanjutkan. "Aku akan memecahkan gelembung itu. Kau bisa membawanya pergi meski hanya tubuh dan jiwanya saja. Kau akan kembali ke kehidupanmu yang sekarang, tetapi dengan Phoenix yang sangat berbeda. Dia tidak berbahaya. Sebaliknya, dia jinak sekali..."

"Jinak?"

Bocah itu mengangguk sambil tersenyum. "Benar! Lu Xun yang sekarang sangat berbahaya, bukan? Dia melakukan apa yang tidak sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Dia tidak punya kemauan sendiri." Katanya, masih tetap tersenyum. "Jika kau membawanya dengan keadaan seperti itu, dia tak ubahnya seperti binatang peliharaan yang bisa kau perintah sesuka hatimu. Lantas, kau pun bisa memenuhi keinginan semua orang dengan menciptakan Phoenix yang sesuai dengan harapan mereka."

Jadi... begitu? Kalau aku membawa Lu Xun yang tidak berhati seperti itu, dia akan mengikuti apapun keinginanku? Yah, Phoenix seperti yang orang-orang harapkan, bukan? Yang menuruti apapun yang mereka inginkan? Jika mereka ingin sang Phoenix terlihat megah-megahan, berperang melawan kerajaan lain, terisolasi di dalam istana dengan segala kemewahannya, maka tentu pilihan ini sangat menggiurkan, bukan?

Lu Xun yang... jinak.

Tapi...

Aku tidak mau memilihnya! Bukan, ini bukan karena egoku sendiri sebagai seorang jendral yang tidak takut bahya apapun. Tapi... ini karena aku yakin bahwa Lu Xun, meskipun ia melakukan apa yang ia inginkan, semua yang dilakukannya adalah benar! Yah, mungkin aku tidak bisa melihat kebenaran itu sekarang, tapi aku yakin Lu Xun tahu apa yang ia lakukan, dan semuanya ini pasti untuk membawa kedamaian itu, bukan?

Karena itulah...

"Cepat kembalikan hati Lu Xun!" Seruku, memotong ucapan Yin Long. "Tidak perlu banyak pilihan macam-macam lagi!"

Yin Long menurunkan tangannya. "Oh, kalau begitu... sepertinya aku tidak perlu menjelaskan pilihan ketiga." Degan satu ucapan itu, kini di tangannya muncul tombak kepunyaannya. "Tapi, untuk mendapatkan ini, kau harus melawanku dulu!"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan merebutnya darimu!"

Aku segera berlari menerjang Yin Long. Ya, dengan kekuatanku yang mungkin tidak seberapa jika dibandingkan dengannya, aku tidak mungkin berhasil mengalahkannya! Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin dan harus mendapatkan hati Lu Xun kembali! Sekarang pilihannya hanya ada dua, aku berhasil mendapatkannya, atau aku mati sesudah berjuang habis-habisan.

"Oh iya... aku lupa memberitahukan padamu sesuatu..." Kata Yin Long sambil berlari menghindari seranganku. Cih! Bocah ini cepat juga...! "Lihat gelembung itu..."

Itu...!

Ya Tian...! Celaka! Entah bagaimana, sedikit demi sedikit air mulai memenuhi gelembung tersebut! Perlahan-lahan tubuh Lu Xun terendam di dalam air tersebut!

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat mengalahkanku, temanmu itu akan tenggelam. Kalau sudah begitu, dia akan benar-benar mati, Jendral Zhao Yun."

"KURANG AJAR!" Kuayunkan tombakku, hanya untuk ditangkis oleh tombaknya sendiri! "Kembalikan hati Lu Xun! Apa kau tidak peduli bahwa orang yang kau jadikan mainan itu adalah Phoenix?"

"Oh, tentu aku sadar! Bahkan aku sudah bermain-main dengan tubuhnya sebelum ini..."

Bermain-main... dengan tubuh Lu Xun?

"Kau belum sadar, ya?" Tanyanya lagi. "Sepanjang hari, temanmu itu tertidur terus... sesudah bercakap-cakap denganku."

A-APAAAA?

"M-maksudmu... kau...!"

Yin Long mengangguk. "Ya. Yang membuatnya begitu mengantuk dan kelelahan bukanlah karena semalaman tidak tidur. Tetapi karena kekuatanku..."

Betapa terkejutnya aku mendengar hal ini! Lu Xun? Sang Phoenix...?

Aku bersalto ke belakang. Tombakku masih teracung, tetapi telingaku terus menunggu ucapan bocah itu.

"Aku jauh lebih terkejut darimu, Jendral Zhao Yun." Katanya. "Tubuhnya bahkan lebih lemah darimu. Hanya dengan sedikit kekuatan dan ilmu rendahan saja, sudah bisa membuatnya tidur pulas sepanjang hari. Sangking pulasnya sampai-sampai tidak terbangun saat para perampok hutan itu datang dan nyaris memporak-porandakan seluruh rombongan."

Lu Xun memang... sangat amat manusia sekali. Kalau tidak begitu, pasti tidak akan ada yang meragukannya sebagai Phoenix, kan?

"Tapi lucunya..." Yin Long melanjutkan. "Hanya dengan mendengar suara kawannya minta tolong, bahkan dari dunia mimpi saja, cukup untuk membuatnya terbangun..."

"APA!"

"Yang memanggilnya kemari adalah kau, bukan aku." Tukas Yin Long. Kali ini gantian dia yang menerjang ke arahku! "Kau meminta tolong padanya, dan dia terbangun."

Suara tombak Yin Long yang bertembukan dengan tombakku terdengar begitu keras memenuhi tempat ini! Dan anehnya... ugh...! Kenapa aku bisa kalah dari anak kecil ini? Kekuatannya... luar biasa!

Sial...! Aku tidak punya jalan lain!

Kulayangkan kakiku hingga mengenai tubuhnya! Dengan satu tendangan itu, Yin Long terpelanting hingga jatuh! Bagus! Aku berhasil mengenainya!

"Sekarang giliranku!" Aku berteriak sekuatnya sembari belari ke arah bocah yang masih berusaha untuk berdiri itu. Ini kesempatanku! Akhirnya aku berhasil menyerangnya walau hanya sekali saja!

"Hmph! Kau cerdik juga rupanya!" Dengan kecepatan melebihi kedipan mata, tahu-tahu Yin Long sudah melompat ke belakang. Dengan satu gerakan tangannya, tombak itu berubah lagi menjadi cambuk bersegmen yang panjang dan berbahaya! Cambuk itu terus menyambar-nyambar sementara aku mati-matian menangkisnya dengan tombakku.

Benar-benar... cambuknya seperti angin topan yang akan mencabik can menghancurkan apapun yang mengenainya!

Tapi...

Oh iya! Angin topan justru tidak akan berbahaya di bagian tengahnya, kan? Begitu juga dengan cambuk Yin Long! Cambuk itu terlalu panjang jika harus menyerang dalam jarak dekat!

Kalau begitu... harus menyerangnya dari dekat!

Aku berlari sambil berusaha menghindari serangannya. Sampai di satu titik, kutusukkan tombakku di tanah! Segera sesudah itu, tubuhku melesat ke atas oleh daya pegas tombak tersebut! Kusiapkan pedang Lu Xun yang masih ada di tanganku sementara kini menerjang ke bawah, langsung ke arah Yin Long! Kali ini aku pasti akan berhasil menghabisinya!

"Yin Long! Rasakan ini!" Pedang itu kuayunkan dengan secepat kilat, berharap akan membelahnya seketika itu juga! Dengan cambuknya yang panjang begitu, bagaimana dia bisa melindungi diri.

Yin Long malah... tersenyum puas.

"Kau kira serangan seperti itu akan berhasil?" Sekali lagi, hanya dengan satu gerakan saja, cambuk itu kembali menjadi sebatang tombak dan melindungi dirinyanya dengan senjata tersebut! Pedang di tanganku ini seketika beradu dengan tombaknya. Sangking kuatnya, sampai-sampai bunga-bunga api mulai berpercikan dari senjata kami! Kali ini... sumpah kali ini aku tidak akan kalah!

Benar saja... kali ini Yin Long kelihatan terjepit! Kalau aku berusaha sedikit lagi, pasti tombah itu akan terlepas dari tangannya!

"Ugh... hebat juga... kekuatan Jendral Zhao Yun..." Gumam Yin Long. "Tapi, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku!"

Eh?

"_Bao feng zou yu_!"

Kali ini... kekuatan angin!

Dalam sekejap, dari Yin Long keluar pusaran angin yang begitu kuat! Angin itu membuatku terpelanting ke belakang!

Sial...! Padahal sedikit lagi aku akan berhasil...!

"K-kurang ajar...! Curang...!" Seruku. "Kau bisa menggunakan kekuatanmu itu! Sementara aku, aku hanya bisa bertarung dengan senjata saja!"

Yin Long tersenyum menang. "Maaf saja, Jendral Zhao Yun. Ini bukan pertarungan persahabatan." Katanya. "Ini adalah... pertarungan memperebutkan hati kawanmu."

Ugh...!

"_Jing zhi fei dan_!"

Kali ini, dari jari-jarinya keluar bola-bola api yang semuanya mengarah padaku! Ya Tian! Apa-apaan ini? Sekarang kekuatan api? Benar-benar bocah ini bisa menguasai semua keempat elemen! Seperti Lu Xun saja! Apa boleh buat? Aku terpaksa melakukan segala yang aku bisa untuk menghindari serangan-serangan ini, mulai dari berlari sampai bersalto dan melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk menghindarinya.

Saat aku tengah melakukan ilmu meringankan tubuh, aku melihat gelembung itu lagi. Ya Tian...! Air yang di dalamnya kini sudha setinggi pinggang Lu Xun! Kalau begini terus... benar-benar Lu Xun akan terendam dan mati...!

Ugh... bagaimana ini?

Tidak ada jalan lain! Aku akan menyerangnya langsung dengan nekat!

"_Shui zhen xia yü_!"

Kali ini, aku pun menggunakan satu-satunya kekuatan yang aku punya, kekuatan air. Air yang keras bersemburan dari atas, memadamkan bola-bola api Yin Long yang ditembakkan ke arahku. Tapi... sampai kapan kekuatan ini bisa bertahan?

"Ha! Kau masih nekat menggunakan kekuatan airmu, Jendral Zhao Yun?"

Benar saja! Air itu sudah berhenti, tetapi bola-bola api Yin Long masih menerjang ke arahku! Aku tidak peduli lagi. Aku sudah dekat sekali dengan Yin Long dan kini satu seranganku akan mengakhiri pertarungan ini!

"Yin Long!" Aku berteriak sembari mengayunkan tombakku. "Serahkan hati Lu Xun!"

Ditangkisnya serangan itu dengan tombaknya. Sudah kuduga! Sekarang, dengan mempertaruhkan nyawaku sendiri, kulepaskan satu tanganku dari tombakku, dan dengan secepat kilat menggunakan pedang yang terselip di pinggang untuk menyerangnya!

Kutusukkan pedang itu! Aku menang! Aku berhasil! "Serahkan hati Lu Xun atau...!"

"Atau apa?"

Mataku terbelalak lebar. Wajah Yin Long menyeringai.

Rupanya... aku gagal. Benar-benar Yin Long bergerak dengan cepat sekali. Kini tombakku sudah tepat di dadaku, menusuknya dalam-dalam.

Aku... kalah?

Dicabutnya tombak itu. Seketika itu juga tubuhku merosot jatuh ke tanah.

"Lihat itu, Jendral Zhao Yun." Katanya sambil menunjuk ke gelembung air tersebut. "Sang Phoenix juga sudah hampir tenggelam seluruhnya."

Lu Xun...

Apakah hanya aku, atau aku melihat airmata yang mengalir di pipinya?

Ugh...

Sekarang semuanya jadi gelap.

Ya Tian... bodohnya aku. Semisalkan dari awal aku tidak mencoba bermain pahlawan seperti ini, tentu hal ini tidak akan terjadi. Bukan, aku tidak peduli lagi pada diriku sendiri. Tapi Lu Xun... gara-gara aku, di sampai tenggelam. Bahkan aku tidak berhasil mendapatkan hatinya kembali! Tak lama lagi, dia akan benar-benar mati di dalam air tersebut.

Kalau saja aku memilih pilihan kedua, aku berhasil membawa pulang Lu Xun. Tapi... bagaimana dengan hatinya?

Ah, tidak. Seharusnya aku memilih pilihan pertama. Kalau misalkan aku memilih pilihan itu, aku akan melupakannya. Mungkin selamanya aku juga tidak akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Tapi, begitu lebih baik, bukan? Setidaknya dia tidak akan mati di tempat seperti ini.

Bodoh... bodoh sekali aku...!

Nggg... tunggu sebentar.

Kenapa aku masih bisa terus berpikir? Bukankah harusnya aku sudah mati?

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Lho? Apa lagi ini? Tempat yang sangat gelap. Tidak ada apapun selain kegelapan.

"Zhao Yun..."

Nggg? Suara Lu Xun?

Tapi sosoknya tidak ada dimanapun. Yang kulihat hanyalah bola cahaya kecil itu, bola cahaya keemasan yang sama dengan yang Yin Long pamerkan di tangannya, perlahan bergerak ke arahku. Kutadahkan kedua telapak tanganku, dan bola cahaya itu berhenti di atasnya. Hangat... benar-benar seperti Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun?" Aku menatap bola cahaya itu. "Aku... aku gagal... Maaf..."

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Kau bilang ini adalah sebuah ujian, ya kan?" Lanjutku. Kutatap bola cahaya itu dalam-dalam. Yang tersisa dari Lu Xun... hanya ini saja? "Kalau memang ini adalah ujian, maka aku telah gagal seluruhnya. Aku gagal saat melawan dirimu yang palsu. Dan sekarang... aku gagal melawan Yin Long."

Terdengar suara tawa kecil. "Kenapa? Kau kira kau sudah mati?"

Oh? Jadi aku belum mati?

"Tapi, bagaimana denganmu?" Tanyaku lagi. "Air di dalam gelembung itu sudah menenggelamkan tubuhmu. Mungkin... tubuhmu sudah menjadi mayat sekarang..."

Hanya keheningan.

"Kau ini..." Suara Lu Xun lagi. "... selalu berkata begitu...!"

Hah?

Seketika itu juga, bola cahaya di tanganku membesar! Mataku terbelalak sangking terkejutnya! Kedua tanganku kugunakan untuk melindungi mataku dari cahaya yang begitu kuat ini! Apa... apa yang terjadi? Cahaya itu seperti meledak, memenuhi tempat ini dengan cahaya! Cahaya yang begitu terang... seolah-olah matahari jatuh tepat di depanku sekarang! Tubuhku sampai terhempas oleh kuatnya cahaya tersebut!

Aku hanya berani membuka mataku... ketika cahaya itu perlahan memudar.

Di depanku... Lu Xun! Benar-benar Lu Xun!

Tubuh Lu Xun bercahaya seperti bola itu! Matanya yang berkilat-kilat menatapku dengan begitu tajam.

"Kau kira aku akan mengizinkan Yin Long memisahkan tubuh dan jiwa dari hatiku supaya dia bisa membunuhku? Begitu?" Pertanyaan yang tajam itu keluar dari mulutnya. Dan aku... aku tidak bisa menjawabnya! Bukan karena pertanyaan itu tidak untuk dijawab, tetapi Lu Xun yang kulihat ini...!

Bagaimana bisa terjadi perkara seperti ini? Sosok manusianya... tubuh manusianya... bahkan pakaian Gaibang itu... dia manusia, kan? Tapi... aura yang begitu kuat memancar dari tubuhnya... tidak salah lagi! Hanya seorang Phoenix-lah yang mungkin memilikinya! Apakah ini yang dilihat Yin Long pada diri Lu Xun yang Phoenix? Atau bahkan mungkin lebih hebat lagi? Pantaslah dia ingin melihat seberapa manusianya Lu Xun!

"Kita mungkin tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya, Zhao Yun." Katanya lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih lembut. "Tapi dia juga tidak akan bisa mengalahkan kita. Aku jamin itu. Dia tidak mungkin bisa membunuhmu, dan tidak akan membunuhku juga."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Lu Xun...

Betapa sulitnya untuk menghimpun nyali dan keberanian di hadapan Lu Xun yang seperti ini! Aku menelan ludah. "Tapi, Lu Xun..." Ucapku dengan suara bergetar. "Kau... tubuhmu masih ada di dalam gelembung air itu... Bagaimana caraku bisa menyelamatkanmu dari air itu sebelum kau benar-benar tenggelam?"

Lu Xun menatapku lurus. "Apa kau perlu menyelamatkanku?"

DEG! Jantungku terasa berhenti saat itu juga.

Masih belum sanggup untuk berdiri, aku hanya bisa menunduk dan memandang ke bawah. Menyelamatkan Lu Xun... Hahaha... betapa konyolnya aku! Menyelamatkan seorang Phoenix? Bagaiman mungkin bisa? Apakah Phoenix itu perlu diselamatkan? Kalau ada satu orang yang perlu diselamatkan, itu adalah aku!

"Tidak perlu memikirkan aku lagi." Kata Lu Xun. "Sekarang, kau cukup berusaha mengalahkan Yin Long saja, dan buktikan seberapa besar kesetiaanmu. Sisanya, serahkan padaku."

Dengan satu ucapan itu, Lu Xun menyunggingkan senyum di bibirnya. Tangannya terulur berusaha menolongku yang terjatuh ini untuk berdiri.

Aku hanya memandangi tangannya yang terulur. Saat kupandangi Lu Xun yang tersenyum, aku tahu. Semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Kubalas senyuman itu sambil meraih tangannya.

Tangan Lu Xun... hangat! T-tunggu sebentar! Apa ini?

Kekuatan... kekuatan api?

Ya... kekuatan apinya seolah berpindah pada tubuhku! Aku... aku... sekarang aku tahu bagaimana cara mengalahkan Yin long! Aku siap bertarung lagi dengannya, dan kali ini aku akan mengalahkannya!

Lu Xun menarik tubuhku supaya aku berdiri...

... dan tahu-tahu, aku sudah kembali di tempat semula!

Yin Long berdiri di depanku. Tombak itu masih ada di tangannya.

"Masih bisa bertarung, Jendral Zhao Yun?"

Ajaib! Luka tusukan tombak Yin Long yang harusnya ada di dadaku, kini tidak berbekas sama sekali! Tidak ada darah, tidak ada apapun seolah sejak awal memang aku tidak pernah mendapat tusukan itu!

Mataku memicing. Kini aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan!

"_Bing dian jing jie_!"

Dengan satu kekuatan itu, seluruh tempat ini menjadi beku! Tanah yang kupijak, pepohonan dan semak-semak, bebatuan, semuanya! Berikut gelembung tempat tubuh Lu Xun tertawa. Begitu pula air yang akan menenggelamkannya, sehingga air berhenti untuk naik lagi! Semuanya menjadi beku!

"Ohhh... jadi itu rencanamu..." Gumam Yin Long sambil melihat perubahan yang terjadi di sekelilingnya. "Membuat air itu membeku supaya air berhenti naik? Supaya temanmu tidak tenggelam?"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Maksudmu Lu Xun?" Tanyaku. Untuk pertama kalinya, Yin Long mengerutkan alis tanda terkejut. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya lagi. Kau tahu sendiri bahwa dia adalah Phoenix, bukan? Dia bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!"

"Lantas... untuk apa...?"

"Di tempat ini, kekuatan apapun yang kau gunakan selain kekuatan api, hanya akan memperparah keadaan saja." Kataku. "Kau tidak akan bisa menggunakan kekuatan tanah dengan seluruh tanah tertutup es. Kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan angin, hanya akan membuat angin dingin berhembus. Dan kalau menggunakan kekuatan air, seluruh air itu akan membeku."

Yin Long tersenyum meremehkan. "Hal yang sama aka berlaku untukmu juga."

Aku tahu itu.

"_Zui huo bao hong_!"

Mata Yin Long terbelalak terkejut saat melihat aliran air yang begitu deras memenuhi dari segala arah! Membuat tempat ini menjadi lebih penuh dengan air. Dalam sekejap, air tersebut membeku dan membuat ketinggian tanah naik! Kami sekarang sejajar dengan gelembung air tempat tubuh Lu Xun terperangkap. Tapi... dinginnya udara ini bisa membuat siapapun mati seketika...

"Kau sudah gila, Jendral Zhao Yun?" Yin Long setengah membentak saat bertanya demikian. Untuk sesaat, aku melihat ketakutan di wajahnya. Benar-benar... aku akan mengalahkannya!

Aku tersenyum. "Sekarang, aku siap."

"Siap apa?"

"Mengalahkanmu!"

Sambil melompat, kulemparkan pedang Lu Xun di tanganku ke arahnya!

"Hmph! Mengalahkan apanya?" Yin Long tertawa, seolah baru saja melihat sesuatu yang lucu. "Kekuatan airmu yang cuma seperti ini... biar aku tunjukkan kekuatan air yang sesungguhnya!"

Bagus! Memang itu yang kutunggu!

"_Nan ji mi shi_!"

Dalam sekejap, entah berapa banyaknya batu-batu es yang tinggi menjulang dari tanah! Batu-batu itu menghalangi pedang itu, dan pada akhirnya terjatuh menancap begitu saja di atas permukaan es ini, tepat di depan kakinya. Yin Long tersenyum puas melihatnya. "Nah, bagaimana, Jendral Zhao Yun? Seranganmu gagal! Lagipula, untuk apa kau bermain gila menciptakan es setinggi ini? Hanya ingin pamer kekuatan?"

Aku kembali mendarat. Es yang dingin ini bagaikan pisau yang menusuk-nusuk telapak kakiku.

"Tubuh kawanmu di sana pasti hanya tinggal mayat sekarang. Mati karena beku oleh es ini." Gumam Yin Long sekali lagi. "Benar-benar... "Naga yang Memburu Phoenix"... Naga yang membelit Phoenix dengan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkannya."

Mataku masih menatapnya dengan tajam. Tapi aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Biarlah dia berkata sesukanya.

"Kau mengkhianatinya, menangkapnya di Gunung Guang Han seperti hewan buruan, untuk pada akhirnya membunuhnya di sini." Katanya sekali lagi, sambil menggeleng memperlihatkan kekecewaan.

Matanya kembali memandang gelembung yang sekarang beku seluruhnya.

"Kau salah."

"APA!" Yin Long menembakkan tatapan matanya padaku. Penuh dengan keterkejutan.

"Sebelum aku 'memburu' Lu Xun, dialah yang terlebih dahulu memburuku. Dan dia berhasil menangkapku sejak awal." Ucapku dengan tangan di depan dada. "Aku memburunya untuk kemudian melepaskannya dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang itu. Lu Xun menangkapku untuk terus menjadikanku temannya dan tidak akan pernah sekalipun ia lepaskan. Sama saja bukan?" Sesudah satu pertanyaan itu, aku tersenyum, menunggu kata-kata Yin Long.

Tapi Yin Long tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Tenang saja, yang tidak suka pada Lu Xun bukan hanya kau saja. Ada banyak yang benci padanya." Kataku. "Tapi, berbeda denganmu, alasan mereka membencinya adalah karena hal itu. Lu Xun itu berbahaya. Sekali bertemu dengannya dan menjadi sahabatnya, kau selamanya tidak akan pernah lepas darinya. Dan jika kau menjadi musuhnya, maka selamanya yang ada di kepalamu hanya ada sosoknya yang kau benci itu. Yang manapun, kau tidak akan pernah lepas darinya."

"Ugh..." Yin Long menatapku dengan mata memicing. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?"

"Maksudku, kau jangan dekat-dekat padanya kalau tidak mau berada dalam bahaya selamanya. Di tanganmu ada hatinya. Di depanmu ada tubuh dan jiwanya. Dan sekarang... di kakimu ada pedangnya..."

Seketika itu juga, seperti baru tersadar, Yin Long memandang ke bawah. Pedang Lu Xun itu, yang tertancap di permukaan es di bawah kakinya, bergetar dan bercahaya! Sekarang... sekarang saatnya menggunakan kekuatan api yang diberikan Lu Xun!

"_Shuo dian jing jie_!"

Dalam sekejap, panas yang luar bisa memancar dari pedang tersebut, melelehkan es dalam jumlah besar ini! Seketika es berubah menjadi air, menjadi seperti kolam yang begitu dalam sampai-sampai tidak terlihat dasarnya!

"A-APA?" Yin Long berteriak terkejut. "Kau... membuat es sebanyak ini... hanya untuk melelehkannya jadi air?" Aku nyaris-nyaris tidak bisa mendengar suaranya lagi karena air ini nyaris membuatnya tenggelam.

Sudah kuduga... sekuat-kuatnya bocah ini, dia tidak bisa berada dalam air. "Kalau aku menggunakan kekuatan air secara langsung untuk menenggelamkanmu, kau pasti bisa menghindar. Tapi kalau mengubahnya menjadi es, kau benar-benar jatuh dalam perangkapku, bukan?" Sambil berkata begitu, aku berenang mendekati salah satu pohon yang terendam sampai ke dahannya.

"Kau...!" Bocah itu kelihatan takut setengah mati, tetapi juga marah. "Bagaimana bisa tahu... kalau kelemahanku adalah... air?"

Aku tertawa. "Sederhana saja! Saat bertarung bersama Lu Xun, kau tidak menenggelamkankan kami dengan kekuatan airmu meskipun kekuatan airmu adalah yang paling luar biasa." Jawabku. "Tidak hanya itu. Kau menggunakan kekuatan tanah, api, dan angin pada saat aku berada dekat denganmu. Kau menggunakan kekuatan air hanya ketika aku dan Lu Xun sudah jauh. Ini berarti satu hal..."

Aku tidak meneruskan ucapanku. Toh dia tahu sendiri jawabannya. Yah, seharusnya, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kukatakan, apakah 'kau tidak bisa berenang', atau 'kau takut air', atau apa saja!(2)

Pada akhirnya, bocah itu berhasil kukalahkan! Hahaha! "Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku menyerah...! Aku takut air! Aku tidak bisa berenang! Tolong...!"

"Kembalikan dulu hati Lu Xun!" Kali ini, gantian aku yang tersenyum menang dengan tangan bersilang di depan dada.

Yin Long, meski tidak rela, akhirnya menurut juga. "B-baiklah... baiklah...!"

Dengan susah payah, bocah itu mengeluarkan kembali bola cahaya tersebut. Dengan sendirinya bola cahaya tersebut bergerak ke gelembung air di atas, dan masuk ke dalam tubuh Lu Xun yang tergeletak di dalamnya. Untuk sesaat, tubuh itu berikut gelembung air yang mengurungnya bercahaya! Gelembung itu pecah, dan Lu Xun tecebur ke dalam air!

"Hei, Lu Xun!"

Syukurlah! Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun muncul ke permukaan! "Ahhh...! Akhirnya kembali juga ke tubuhku sendiri!"

Ya Tian...! Ternyata benar-benar berhasil! Yin Long benar-benar tidak mengingkari janjinya!

"Nah, sekarang sudah, kan?" Tanya Yin Long dengan panik dan tidak sabaran. Kulihat sebentar-sebentar kepalanya sudah tenggelam. "Cepat tolong aku!"

Yahhh... sekarang waktunya aku yang mengerjainya! Di tempat ini, entah berapa kali dia sudah mengerjaiku! Apalagi sampai insiden bunga _xiang ri kui_ yang membuatku malu setengah mati di depan Lu Xun... "Hmmm... kalau begitu, bilang dulu 'Jendral Zhao Yun, kumohon tolonglah aku!' sepuluh kali!"

"Yang benar saja! Aku tidak sudi!"

"Dasar keras kepala! Kalau begitu biar kau tenggelam saja, dasar bocah tidak bisa mati!"

Nah, kan? Aku menang. Sesudah berjuang dengan air yang makin mengganas ini, akhirnya Yin Long berteriak kuat-kuat. "Baiklah...! Baiklah...! Jendral Zhao Yun, kumohon tolonglah aku! Jendral Zhao Yun, kumohon tolonglah aku! Jendral Zhao Yun, kumohon tolonglah aku! Jendral Zhao..."

Sayang sekali, belum selesai Yin Long minta tolong, tahu-tahu Lu Xun yang berenangnya memang cepat bagai ikan lumba-lumba sudah tiba di dekat bocah itu. Yah, sayang sekali... dasar Lu Xun memang pengacau kesenangan orang saja...

"Hei, Zhao Yun... kau jangan iseng begitu..." Keluh Lu Xun sambil tertawa kecil. Kedua tangannya sekarang memeluk Yin Long.

"H-hei!" Bukannya berterima kasih, bocah itu malah meronta-ronta. "Aku minta ditolong oleh Jendral Zhao Yun! Bukan laki-laki slebor dan payah sepertimu!"

Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, pasti bocah itu sudah tidak bernyawa sekarang...

Lu Xun pun mengikuti keinginan Yin Long. Dilepaskannya bocah itu dari tangannya. "Ya sudahlah... terserah kau saja..."

"Hahaha! Kau sendiri juga iseng, Lu Xun!" Aku menyahut dari jauh.

"Jendral Zhao Yun...!"

"Aku malas berenang lagi. Di sana kan ada Lu Xun..." Balasku santai dengan suara iseng.

Pada akhirnya, Yin Long yang hidupnya sudah diujung tanduk meski ia makhluk abadi itu, akhirnya meminta tolong pada Lu Xun. Dan tentu saja Lu Xun kembali lagi berenang ke arahnya. "Hei, laki-laki slebor dan payah! Cepat tolong aku! Kalau tidak, aku bisa tenggelam, nih!"

"Lho! Kau ini apa-apaan? Tidak sopan sekali! Panggil dia 'Phoenix'!" Protesku.

Lu Xun cuma tertawa kecil melihat Yin Long yang menjulurkan lidah ke arahku. Sekarang Yin Long berpegangan pada tubuh Lu Xun sementara ia berenang ke arahku. Benar-benar gerakan Lu Xun di dalam air cepat sekali! Yah, bagaimanapun, dia kan seorang ahli strategi dari Wu yang memang memiliki angkatan laut yang sangat kuat. Hahaha! Beda jauh sekali dengan Yin Long yang tercebur di dalam air saja takut!

"Waaaa... kukira aku akan tenggelam...!" Yin Long mengomel sesudah akhirnya berhasil duduk di salah satu dahan.

Aku dan Lu Xun sama-sama tertawa mendengarnya.

"Oh iya, Zhao Yun... aku ingin tanya sesuatu." Ucap Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "Aku baru sadar... kenapa semua air ini bisa tergenang di sini? Bukankah seharusnya begitu es menjadi air, air ini akan menyebar ke seluruh tempat?"

Aku tersenyum bangga. "Nah, itu juga salah satu alasan kenapa aku menggunakan kekuatan air dalam bentuk es sebelum menjadikannya air!" Ucapku dengan dada membusung. "Lihat itu? Ada dinding yang menahan air ini, dan dinding itu adalah es yang tidak meleleh! Makanya itulah air itu bisa berkumpul seperti ini dan menjadi seperti kolam raksasa!"

Hahaha! Aku pintar sekali, ya? Harusnya bisa saja menggunakan kekuatan tanah untuk membuat dinding seperti itu. Tapi yang aku punya hanya kekuatan air, dan yang Lu Xun pinjamkan padaku adalah kekuatan api.

"Wah, hebat sekali! Kau memikirkan sampai sejauh itu!" Puji Lu Xun.

"Cih! Biasa saja!" Yin Long mendengus.

"Hei! Kau mau kutenggelamkan sungguhan?"

"Waaa! Jangan! Jangan!"

"Makanya jangan hanya mengejek saja!"

"Terserah! Lagipula kau memang biasa saja kok!"

"Hei, aku ini seorang Jendral Shu!"

"Dasar! Tidak perlu sombong!"

"Kau yang sombong!"

"Kau!"

"KAU!"

"KAUUUU!"

* * *

><p>(1) Bagi yang nggak bisa membayangkan, coba baca manga Yugi-Oh! volume ke 6 chapter 46-47. Di sana ada cerita Yugi yang hatinya dicabut dari badannya dan muncul dalam bentuk bola cahaya~<p>

(2) Ini bukan info ngaco... Berdasarkan yang empunya Yin Long, IXA Cross, Yin Long nggak bisa berenang dan nggak suka air...

Anyway, saya nggak akan kasih terjemahan untuk spell2 yang dipake di chap ini, ya~ semua spell ini udah pernah dipake di Unbroken Thread, kok... Jadi kalo udah lupa terjemahannya, bisa dicek lagi di Unbroken Thread... Ehehehe... ^^

That's it... Pertarungan dengan Yin Long udah selesai~~~ Hohoho~~~ Setelah ini kita akan masuk ke arc yang baru~

Neeway, saya nyadar banget akhir2 ini update saya jadi SANGAT tidak reguler. Bukannya mau pembelaan, tapi saya makin lama makin sibuk. Belum lagi ditambah saya sekarang demen main Grand Chase, plus mengurusi forum KLI... Jadi, yahhhhh... begitulah. So, untuk update selanjutnya, mungkin bukan seminggu lagi tapi dua minggu lagi... *seketika dihajar seantero FFn* Tapi kan nggak apa2, sodara~ toh arc ini udah berakhir jadi nggak akan bikin penasaran lagi, kan... ^^

Wokey~ Zai jian! Sampai ketemu di chap berikutnya~


	34. The Three Whites

YEAAAAHHHH! Sesuai yang saya janjikan, saya update tepat waktu, yaitu 2 minggu sejak chap yang sebelumnya~

Neeway, sebelum memulai, saya mau curcol dikit, nih. Baru2 ini saya mengfans berat ama sebuah boyband Korea yang namanya BEAST ato B2ST. Personel yang saya suka adalah Hyunseung~~~ (meski jujur saya ilfil banget pas liat dia ama HyunA nyanyi Trouble Maker...) Tapi tetep aja saya lebih suka Hero Jaejoong dari TVXQ, sih~ karena Hero Jaejoong amat sangat mirip Lu Xun~ Kalo Hyunseung ini... Hmmm... menurut saya di MVnya yang berjudul 'Breath', Hyunseung sangat mirip ama Rufus dari Grand Chase~

AZZZZZZZ... napa saya malah curhat panjang sampe OOT? Wokey, happy reading!

Keterangan:

_Laoban yang_: Nyonya bos

_Da ge_: Kakak tertua

* * *

><p>"Ini pintunya..."<p>

Kini Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun telah berdiri di depan pintu itu. Pintu yang akan menuntun mereka keluar dari segala mimpi ini. Pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Yin Long di belakang mereka. Pertarungan itu sudah usai. Yah, tepatnya sejak awal tidak ada pertarungan apapun. Seperti yang dikatakan Yin Long, ia hanya ingin melihat seberapa besarnya kesetiaan Zhao Yun pada Phoenix itu. Dan rupanya, benar-benar tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Dan sebagai tambahan, bocah berumur ribuan tahun itu juga melihat sesuatu yang ajaib. Phoenix itu, yang diramalkannya sejak ribuan tahun, rupanya benar-benar sangat-sangat manusia sekali...

Sekarang, sudah saatnya mengakhiri mimpi ini. Mimpi yang aneh. Kalau dibilang mimpi buruk, ya memang mimpi buruk. Tapi kalau dibilang mimpi indah...

Zhao Yun menoleh ke belakang, untuk yang terakhir kalinya memandang Yin Long. "Oh iya. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu."

"Aku menemukan Lu Xun yang asli di pintu _Si_-Mati." Ia memulai. Untuk sekilas matanya melirik Lu Xun. "Apakah itu benar-benar Lu Xun tersesat di sana? Ataukah memang dia sengaja ingin masuk ke pintu itu? Atau jangan-jangan kau yang menyuruhnya?"

Yin Long mengangkat bahu. "Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan sendiri padanya?"

Zhao Yun tidak bertanya lagi. Ia cukup menoleh ke arah Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Aku tersesat. Makanya bisa berada di tempat itu..."

_APA?_ Tentu saja, ini membuat laki-laki Shu itu kaget bukan buatan! _Lu Xun tersesat? Yang benar saja! Orang seperti dia bisa tersesat? _"Kau jangan bercanda, Lu Xun! Katakan yang sejujurnya! Aku serius, nih!"

Sebagai balasan, ia mengangguk. "Sungguh, kok. Aku tersesat(1)." Jawabnya. "Aku masuk ke tempat ini, dan tiba di delapan pintu itu. Di salah satu pintu, aku menemukan tempat yang sangat gelap. Benar-benar mengerikan seperti kuburan. Yah, orang-orang yang ada di sana juga kelihatan murung, bahkan ada yang kelihatan seperti orang mati." Sembari ia menjelaskan, mata emasnya kembali menatap pintu _Si_-Mati di seberangnya. "Aku masuk karena ingin menolong mereka. Siapa sangka, begitu aku masuk, seketika tempat itu berubah menjadi seperti yang kau lihat. Baru sesudah kau memberitahuku, aku tahu kalau tempat itu ternyata pintu _Si_-Mati."

Zhao Yun tertegun mendengarnya. "Jadi... tempat itu tidak seperti itu awalnya?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan satu anggukan.

Kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa Yin Long terus memandangi mereka.

"Hei, laki-laki slebor dan payah," Panggilnya. Keduanya langsung menoleh. "Kau ini Phoenix yang benar-benar aneh, ya? Tidur sembarangan seperti bayi saja, padahal para perampok gunung sudah nyaris memporak-porandakan rombongan kita. Aku yakin bahkan kalau langit menimpa kepalamu pun, kau tidak akan bangun! Tapi begitu mendengar temanmu minta tolong, kau langsung bangun dan bahkan masuk ke alam bawah sadarnya!" Entah Yin Long ini sebenarnya sedang mengomel atau menunjukkan kekaguman. Yang terdengar di telinga mereka berdua adalah Yin Long sedang menggomel.

"Jangan sembarangan!" Zhao Yun menukas, siap menjitak bocah itu. "Kau sendiri kan yang membuat Lu Xun sampai tertidur begitu?"

"Ngomong-ngomong tentang itu, aku jadi mengantuk lagi..." Gumam Lu Xun sambil menguap dan menggosok matanya.

Tentu saja Jendral Shu itu kaget bukan buatan! "APA? Bagaimana bisa?" Dengan sigap ia segera menahan tubuh Lu Xun yang akan roboh. Lu Xun sendiri mati-matian mempertahankan matanya supaya tetap terbuka. "Hei, Yin Long! Bocah iseng! Apalagi yang kau lakukan pada Lu Xun?"

Yin Long, dengan gaya pura-pura gila tapi cuek, dengan santainya menjawab pertanyaan itu. "Oh iya... aku lupa menjelaskan..." Katanya. "Saat aku akan menidurkan Lu Xun, aku mengumpulkan sebanyak-banyaknya kekuatan. Bagaimanapun, yang akan menjadi sasaranku kan seorang Phoenix? Tentu saja aku harus menghimpun kekuatan semaksimal mungkin." Sambil ia menjelaskan, tampang kedua laki-laki yang itu jadi ngeri sendiri... "Tidak tahunya, dia benar-benar manusia sekali. Harusnya cukup sedikit kekuatan saja pasti bisa menidurkannya..."

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun berpandang-pandangan sebelum mereka memandang Yin Long lagi. "Jadi...?"

"Jadi... yah..." Bocah itu melanjutkan. "Karena kekuatanku itu kuat sekali, kurasa efek mudah mengantuk itu menjadi permanen."

"APAAAAAAA?"

Benar-benar bagai langit telah menimpa kepala kedua orang itu saja! Apalagi Lu Xun, begitu mendengar hal itu, jiwanya langsung seolah tercerai berai di langit! Kalau misalkan kepalanya tidak sepening dan tidak semengantuk sekarang, tentu ia sudah panik bukan buatan!

Sebagai gantinya, Zhao Yun yang panik. "Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Lu Xun jadi gampang mengantuk? Celaka! Celaka!" Langsung dicekalnya kerah baju Yin Long. "Kau ini demi melihat seberapa manusianya seorang Phoenix saja, sampai-sampai bermain-main begini rupa dengan tubuhnya! Kau kira perbuatanmu itu pantas, hah? Cepat bertanggung jawab jawablah, dasar laki-laki tidak tahu malu!"

Baik Yin Long dan Lu Xun jadi kagok sendiri mendengar itu...

"Zhao Yun... kata-katamu lagi-lagi... menjurus...! Aduh... aku... ngantuk sekali..." Tidak bisa menahan kantuknya, akhirnya Lu Xun jatuh terlelap juga. Untuk Zhao Yun segera menangkap tubuhnya. Dalam sekejap, tahu-tahu Lu Xun benar-benar sudah tertidur pulas seperti orang pingsan saja!

"Lu Xun! Lu Xun! Bangun! Hei!" Zhao Yun menepuk-nepuk pipi Lu Xun. Percuma saja, Lu Xun tidak terbangun barang sedikitpun! "Hei, Lu Xun! Kebakaran! Gempa bumi!"

Yin Long menyeletuk. "Sudah kubilang... Phoenix itu bahkan kalau langit jatuh menimpa kepalanya saja, dia tidak akan terbangun..."

Zhao Yun jadi berang bukan buatan! "Diamlah! Ini kan salahmu! Kalau Lu Xun benar-benar jadi seperti ini terus, bagaimana?"

Bukannya merasa bersalah, bocah itu malah tertawa, membuat Zhao Yun tambah jengkel sampai mukanya berubah hijau! "Bagus, kan? Kasihan Phoenix satu itu... dia sering tidak tidur semalaman, bekerja keras dan menempuh perjalanan jauh dari pagi sampai pagi lagi, apalagi dengan keadaanya dikejar-kejar begitu. Kalau sekarang dia bisa tertidur dan beristirahat, baik juga untuknya, kan?" Ucapnya dengan cuek, benar-benar cari gara-gara dengan Zhao Yun.

"Tapi juga tidak bisa begini selamanya!" Seru Jendral Shu itu.

Akhirnya Yin Long cuma menghela nafas panjang. "Begini saja... begini saja..." Ucapnya. "Nanti, suatu saat lagi kita akan bertemu. Di saat itulah aku akan mencabut kekuatanku. Untuk sementara, biarlah Phoenix ini banyak beristirahat dulu. Dia kan juga manusia yang butuh istirahat."

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Cepat kembali ke dunia asal saja!"

Dengan sangat tidak terhormat, Zhao Yun diusir keluar dari tempat itu. Tentu saja ini membuatnya menyumpah-nyumpah sangking kesalnya. Yahhh... setidak-tidaknya sekarang dia dan Lu Xun yang tertidur di tangannya, bisa kembali ke dunia nyata mereka...

"Hoaaaammmm..."

"Oh! Zhao Yun sudah bangun rupanya!"

Jendral Shu itu bangun. Benar-benar rasanya tempat ini sampai jadi asing, bagaikan ribuan tahun sudah berlalu. Padahal yang terjadi hanya satu malam dengan mimpi kacau balau seperti itu saja. Entah kenapa... rasanya lama sekali...

Di depannya, terlihat Zhou Ying yang membawakan untuknya sarapan. Sarapan itu sederhana, tetapi sangking laparnya Zhao Yun karena mimpinya semalam yang sangat menguras tenaga, dilahapnya makanan itu seolah-olah dia tidak pernah makan setahun saja!

"Aiyaaaa! Lu Xun ini kenapa tiba-tiba jadi tukang tidur?" Terdengar suara omelan Yangmei yang menghentak-hentakkan kakinya sangking kesal melihat kekasihnya yang tidak bangun-bangun sejak kemarin. Zhao Yun menoleh. "Biasanya dia yang mengomel kalau aku bangun kesiangan. Sekarang matahari sudah setinggi bokong dan dia belum juga bangun? Mau disiram air, nih!"

Baru saja Yangmei akan pergi mengambil air, Zhao Yun sudah menghalangi jalannya. "Sudahlah... biarkan saja Lu Xun tidur... semalaman kemarin dia tidak tidur lagi..."

Bukannya bisa diberi pengertian, gadis itu malah makin berang! "APA? Kemarin malam tidak tidur? Yang benar saja! Tidur pada saat orang lain bangun dan bangun saat orang lain tidur! Payah! Payah! Payah! PAYAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Sudah kubilang..." Celetuk seseorang. "Dia kan memang laki-laki slebor dan payah..."

Zhao Yun jadi kagok.

"YIN LONG!" Serunya dengan telunjuk teracung dan mata mendelik. "Kau masih ada di sini? Kukira kau sudah pergi entah kemana melakukan hal-hal tidak jelas lagi!"

Zhou Ying yang mendengar ini langsung mendengus. "Zhao Yun, omonganmu kok kasar begitu?"

"Kemarin dia bilang padaku kalau dia akan pergi!"

"Oh ya?" Balas Yin Long. "Aku tidak ingat pernah bilang begitu. Ya kan, _guniang_ yang cantik?"

Gadis Wu berambut panjang itu jadi tersipu-sipu malu sendiri. Tentu saja ini membuat Zhao Yun mendongkol, dari telinga dan hidungnya sampai keluar asap.

"Kau pikir aku cukup gila untuk pergi sendirian di tengah malam? Di sini ada _guniang_ yang cantik sekali, makanan, dan tempat yang cukup nyaman untuk tidur. Kenapa harus kutinggalkan?" Lanjut Yin Long cuek sambil melanjutkan makan paginya. Benar-benar cari mati sendiri bocah ini rupanya...

Yangmei yang tidak peduli sama sekali dengan Yin Long, atau tepatnya berusaha untuk tidak peduli, tiba-tiba menyahut. "Ngomong-ngomong... ada yang melihat sarapan pagi Lu Xun? Aku sudah menyiapkannya dan kutaruh di sini tadi. Sekarang menghilang..." Dilihatnya Yin Long yang tengah asyik makan. "Lho, Yin Long? Bukannya tadi kau sudah makan, ya?"

"Begitulah." Jawab Yin Long enteng. "Kurasa ini sarapan pagi laki-laki slebor dan payah itu..."

Bukan main kesalnya Yangmei mendengar hal ini! Sekarang gantian wajahnya yang jadi hijau, dengan asap keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya! Benar-benar mengerikan sekali seperti banteng! "KETERLALUAAAAAAN! DASAR MAKHLUK TIDAK TAHU DIRI! KUSUMPAHI KAU SIAL DELAPAN BELAS TURUNAN!" Suara Yangmei sampai-sampai menggetarkan seisi langit dan bumi! Dia kelihatan seperti orang kesurupan saja!

"Yahhh... salahnya sendiri tidak bangun-bangun. Biar kuhabiskan saja makanannya..." Balas Yin Long masa bodoh sambil tetap melanjutkan makan paginya.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"MAKAAAAAAN!"

Luar biasa... Akhirnya sesudah perjalanan berhari-hari bersama-sama dengan rombongan pedagang Yang _xiansheng_, kami tiba di kota Xiang Ke. Sebenarnya sih bukannya aku tidak suka bersama-sama dengan mereka. Tapi, ada beberapa hal yang membuatku selalu tidak nyaman. Pertama, Yang _xiansheng_ kelihatannya makin lama makin curiga siapa aku sebenarnya. Kedua, Yang _xiansheng_ terus-menerus menceritakan tentang Phoenix tanpa sadar bahwa beliau sangat dekat sekali dengan mereka. Nah, entah kenapa itu membuat kami merasa bersalah, sekaligus khawatir kalau-kalau Yangmei kelepasan bicara. Ketiga, yang paling utama dan di atas segalanya, aku masih sedikih ngeri dengan bocah bernama Yin Long itu...

Aku jadi teringat pembicaraan terakhir kami sebelum berpisah di depan pintu gerbang kota Xiang Ke.

"_Kau yakin akan pergi, Yin Long? Kenapa tidak ikut bersama kami saja?"_

"_Pergi bersama dengan kalian? Sebenarnya sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi aku tidak suka ada laki-laki slebor dan payah yang bisanya cuma tidur terus, ditambah dengan makhluk yang tidak jelas laki-laki atau perempuan..."_

"_KURANG AJAAAAAR! AWAS KAMU!"_

"_Nggg... kalau begitu, kenapa tidak bergabung dengan Shu saja? Bukankah kau pernah mengenal Perdana Mentri?"_

"_Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak mau ada orang yang memanfaatkan keabadianku. Dan lagi, aku sudah capek melihat teman-temanku yang meninggal sebelum aku."_

Dengan demikian, akhirnya Yin Long pergi. Tentu saja Yangmei dan Zhou Ying tidak mengerti apa yang Yin Long katakan karena memang dua gadis itu tidak tahu bahwa Yin Long adalah seorang bawahan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang Di yang tidak sengaja meminum obat _Dan_. Kalau masih kurang, dia jugalah yang membuat Lu Xun terus merasa mengantuk! Dan kalau masih kurang lagi, dia jugalah yang telah masuk keluar dunia mimpiku bersama Lu Xun, bahkan melakukan segala hal tidak masuk akal lainnya!

Nah, itulah alasannya kenapa aku merasa khawatir kalau dekat-dekat Yin Long. Bagaimana kalau dia juga memberi 'kutukan' seperti yang ia lakukan pada Lu Xun?

Kulihat Lu Xun yang masih saja tertidur, dengan kepalanya ditelungkupkan di meja makan. Sekarang kami ada di sebuah restoran yang kelihatannya cukup besar dan mewah. Sebenarnya sih kami harus berhemat, tapi kan tidak apa-apa sekali-sekali makan enak? Apalagi kami sudah hampir tiba di _Fenghuang Xian_-kota FengHuang. Dan sebentar lagi kami tiba di Wu. Sesampainya di Wu, pasti segalanya akan baik-baik saja!

"Apa tidak apa-apa Lu Xun tidak dibangunkan?" Tanya Zhou Ying prihatin.

Yangmei mengalihkan pandangan dari pelayan yang mencatat pesanan kami ke arah Lu Xun. "Hei, Lu Xun. Ayo bangun! Kau mau makan apa?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"Apa Lu Xun sakit?" Tanya Zhou Ying, baik padaku maupun pada Yangmei.

Sekali lagi, kedua gadis ini tentu tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ditambah lagi, kan tidak mungkin aku berkata pada mereka kalau Lu Xun 'dikutuk' oleh Yin Long sehingga setiap saat dia selalu mengantuk! Bisa-bisa Yangmei akan mengejar Yin Long meski sampai ke ujung jurang neraka untuk balas dendam! Dan sebaiknya, hal itu dihindari. Lagipula, aku percaya ketika Yin Long berbisik pada aku dan Lu Xun...

"_... maaf, ya? Aku tidak akan mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada kalian berdua. Toh kita pasti akan bertemu lagi. Kan aku harus mencabut kekuatanku dari si Phoenix ini supaya dia tidak tidur terus..."_

Bocah ajaib itu berkata begitu sebelum meninggalkan kami. Kurasa, dia tidak akan mengingkari janjinya. Ya, kan?

"Tenang saja!" Balasku pada Zhou Ying. "Selama ini kan kita selalu banyak tidur, banyak makan, dan banyak senang-senang. Sementara Lu Xun, dia jarang istirahat dan kadang-kadang tidak tidur sama sekali. Makannya pun seperti kambing, lebih suka makan sayur daripada daging. Jadi, biarkan saja dia tidur begitu terus... itu baik untuk kesehatannya." Jelasku panjang lebar dengan sangat sok bijak sekali...

Yangmei mangut-mangut mengerti sementara si pelayan mulai tidak sabar. "Oh, begitu, ya..." Gumamnya. "Ah, seandainya di sini ada _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai, pasti Lu Xun langsung bangun."

_Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai. Itu makanan kesukaan Lu Xun, begitu kata Jiang Wei. _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai yang, anehnya, tidak menggunakan garam sekali dan rasanya nyaris seperti minum air sumur dan hanya terdiri dari sayuran yang bentuknya seperti rumput, itulah makanan kesukaan Lu Xun. Sekali lagi, begitu kata Jiang Wei. Nah, tidak salah kan kalau aku bilang Lu Xun makannya sama seperti kambing?

"Oh! _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai!" Tiba-tiba saja pelayan itu berseru girang. "Kami di sini juga menyediakan _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai!"

Tentu saja ini membuat kami bertiga kaget bukan kepalang! "Mana mungkin? _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai itu makanan khas Hua Ting(2)! Sayur _Chuncai_ pun hanya ada di daerah paling timur di Wu! Mustahil makanan ini bisa tersedia di Shu!" Tukas Yangmei dengan sangat cepat.

"_Xiansheng_, kota _Xiang Ke_ ini cukup dekat dengan Wu. Jadi, kami menyediakan makanan dari Wu juga." Jawab pelayan tersebut mencoba sabar menghadapi Yangmei.

Nah, dipanggil '_xiansheng_' begitu, Yangmei langsung dongkol bukan buatan. Akhirnya, akulah yang menjawab. "Begitu? Baiklah, kami pesan semangkuk _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai untuk teman kami ini." Kataku pada pelayan tersebut, yang dengan cepat mencatatnya. "Dan, apa makanan lainnya yang enak?"

"Kalau masakan Wu, kami ada _San Bai_-Tiga Putih, _xiansheng_!" Jawabnya.

_San Bai_-Tiga Putih? Apa pula itu?

"Eh? Ada _San Bai_-Tiga Putih juga?" Tanya Zhou Ying dengan mata mendelik. Melihat kebingunganku, Zhou Ying pun mulai menjelaskan. "_San Ba_-Tiga Putih adalah makanan khas dari daerah Wu Xi di Kerajaan Wu. Masakan tersebut terdiri dari tiga set dengan tiga bahan yang berbeda. _Yin yü_ -teri putih, _bai yü_ -ikan putih, dan _bai xia_-udang putih. Teri putih digoreng dengan tepung dan minyak yang banyak, ikan putih di tim menggunakan bumbu-bumbu yang rasanya ringan, dan udang putih direbus hanya dengan arak dan garam tanpa macam-macam bumbu(3)."

Begitu penjelasan Zhou Ying. Heh, benar-benar sangat berbeda dari makanan Shu, ya? Makanan di Shu, sangking pedasnya sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang Wu seperti kebakaran jenggot kalau memakannya!

"Tapi, _yin yü_ -teri putih, _bai yü_ -ikan putih, dan _bai xia_-udang putih hanya ada di Danau Tai. Mustahil sekali makanan itu bisa ada di sini..." Zhou Ying menutup penjelasannya.

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Danau Tai? Dimana lagi itu?"

"Danau Tai itu salah satu danau yang besar di bagian paling timur Wu. Tempatnya di sebelah Wu Jun, kota tempat Lu Xun berada sebelum ia berada di Lu Jiang pada usia empat tahun." Jawab Yangmei dengan memasang wajah menang, mentang-mentang ia sedikit lebih tahu dari aku. "Lu Xun sering bercerita padaku kalau waktu kecil, mamanya paling sering memasak makanan berbahan ikan dan hasil laut lain untuknya. Aku yakin salah satunya masakannya pasti _San Bai_-Tiga Putih ini!"

"Wuah! Bisa jadi ini pun makanan kesukaan Lu Xun!"

Jadilah akhirnya kedua gadis itu memesan makanan San Bai-Tiga Putih ini. Ya Tian... kalau makanannya seperti ini, bagaimana caranya aku bisa makan?

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kami pesan itu harganya berapa?" Tanya Zhou Ying yang memegang semua persediaan uang kami.

"Semua makanan di sini sama harganya. Hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu. Jadi, yang anda pesan sekarang lima keping perak."

Semuanya makanan di sini harganya sama? Hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu? Wah!

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mau pesan _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik dan _Gongbao Jiding_-Ayam Gongbao!" Tukasku. Seketika pelayan tersebut mencatat, dan seketika itu juga aku menerima protes dari Zhou Ying.

"_Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik? Kau ingin cari gara-gara lagi, ya?" Tanya Zhou Ying sedikit sewot. Hahaha... dia pasti teringat dengan kejadian dulu...(5)

"_Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik?" Yangmei kebingungan. "Apa itu?"

"Itu makanan yang sangat berbahaya bagi kita semua orang Wu!" Zhou Ying memperingatkan. "Rasanya pedas bukan main!"

Aku tertawa lebar sambil tersenyum sombong ke arah Yangmei. "Kau sebaiknya jangan makan _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik, Yangmei. Nanti rambutmu akan makin putih dan kau makin mirip nenek-nenek." Ucapku dengan nada mengejek. "Semua makanan di Shu, tepatnya di daerah Sichuan, punya rasa pedas bukan main. Kebanyakan orang menamai rasa pedas ini _ma la_-rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa(6)."

Yangmei tentu saja langsung tertantang. "Aku tidak takut pada _ma la_-rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa! Kalau begitu, Zhao Yun, nanti kita lomba siapa yang bisa menghabiskan paling banyak _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik!"

Lho... gadis dengan ego sebesar gunung Taishan ini belum tahu siapa lawannya...

"Baiklah." Ucapku santai.

Dengan begitu, si pelayan kembali ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makanan tersebut, meninggalkan kami berempat di meja makan. Meski sekarang bukan waktunya makan, hari masih pagi menjelang siang, restoran ini penuh sekali! Aku dan Zhou Ying merasa agak tidak nyaman... orang-orang yang makan di sini berpakaian seperti _lao ban _dan orang-orang berada. Sementara kami memakai pakaian... Gaibang. Yangmei dan Lu Xun sih tenang-tenang saja. Kalau Lu Xun, tentu karena dia masih tidur. Sementara Yangmei... yahhh... karena Yangmei terlalu bodoh untuk menyadari hal ini.

Ngomong-ngomong, kami tiba di kota Xiang Ke waktu subuh. Selain berpamitan dengan Yin Long, kami juga berpamitan dengan Yang _xiansheng_. Saat kami memberitahukan pada beliau bahwa tujuan kami selanjutnya adalah _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang, Yang _xiansheng_ langsung membagikan sebuah informasi penting! Dengar-dengar katanya hari ini akan ada beberapa orang dari kota _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang yang akan datang ke kota ini! Beliau juga bilang bahwa berhubung _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang adalah kota yang dibangun Kaisar Liu Bei untuk mendoakan agar Sang Phoenix cepat tiba, petinggi-petinggi di sana sering berkunjung ke kota-kota untuk menghibur rakyat agar tetap sabar menunggu dan jangan sampai kehilangan harapan.

Benar-benar bagus sekali! Dulu aku sempat sudah kehilangan harapan pada Phoenix yang katanya akan segera datang tapi tidak datang juga. Nah, kalau ada orang-orang ini yang terus akan menghibur rakyat, tentu akan baik sekali!

Ahhh... sebenarnya itu tidak perlu lagi. Toh Sang Phoenix itu ada di sini sekarang.

Lu Xun dan Yangmei tentu saja sangat tidak sabar bertemu dengan orang-orang itu. Begitu pula denganku dan Zhou Ying! Lu Xun dan Yangmei berdua berkata padaku bahwa mereka ingin sekali memberi tahu orang-orang yang baik hati itu siapa mereka sebenarnya. Dengan begitu, mereka tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Awalnya Zhou Ying agak khawatir karena, sekali lagi, kami buronan. Tapi aku meyakinkan Zhou Ying bahwa tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan. Orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang yang baik hati itu pasti bisa membantu kami, terutama karena ada Sang Phoenix di sini! Dan, berhubung mereka pasti dekat dengan _Lao Zucong_ yang sempat tinggal di _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang beberapa lama, mereka pasti bisa menjelaskan semua ini pada _Lao Zucong_ dengan baik.

Kalau rencana ini berhasil, kami tidak perlu melarikan diri ke Wu atau Wei.

"Wah! Akhirnya makanannya datang!" Yangmei berseru-seru kegirangan seperti orang tidak makan setahun, membuat lamunanku buyar seketika. "Ayo kita makan! Hei, Lu Xun! Ada _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai dan _San Bai_-Tiga Putih! Kalau kau tidak cepat bangun, akan kuhabiskan, lho!"

Sudah kuduga... Lu Xun bukannya bangun karena makanan-makanan itu, tapi karena Yangmei yang semangat bukan buatan berteriak-teriak di telinganya seolah dunia akan kiamat saja. Masih dengan mata setengah terbuka, Lu Xun bergumam. "Hah? Sudah makan siang? Rasanya tadi baru saja makan pagi..." Katanya sambil menguasap-usap matanya.

"Itu karena kau tidur terus! Makanya terasa cepat!" Celetukku sambil mulai mengangkat mangkuk nasi dan menyumpit _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik. Seketika itu juga mata Lu Xun terbuka lebar, dan tentu saja langsung ngeri sendiri. Tapi, wajahnya langsung berubah ketika melihat _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai dan _San Bai_-Tiga Putih. Lu Xun makan dengan lahap, tetapi tetap saja lebih lahap lagi kalau dia makan _baozi_ yangmei buatan Yangmei.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana di sini bisa ada _San Bai_-Tiga Putih?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Ini kan satu masakan yang terdiri dari tiga set besar? Apa tidak mahal?"

Aku menatap meja yang sekarang didominasi oleh menu _San Bai_-Tiga Putih tersebut. Omongan Lu Xun memang sangat masuk akal. Bayangkan saja, sebuah masakan yang harganya hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu terdiri dari sepanci udang rebus, sepiring penuh teri goreng tepung, dan ikan tim yang berukuran besar. Apa pemilik restoran ini tidak salah memberi harga?

"Hmmm..." Aku berpikir, tetapi tidak terlalu ambil pusing. "Pelayan itu bilang harganya hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu. Tenang saja..."

"Ohhh..." Lu Xun mangut-mangut mengerti.

Acara makan dilanjutkan dengan heboh sekali! Lu Xun memaksa Yangmei yang bengal itu untuk makan-makanan Wu yaitu _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai dan _San Bai_-Tiga Putih. Sayangnya, berhubung sudah berlomba denganku, gadis itu memaksa makan _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik dan _Gongbai Jiding_-Ayam Gongbao. Nah, akhirnya Yangmei jadi kasihan sendiri. Dia makan makanan Shu itu sambil bersimbah air mata sangking menahan pedas! Kasihan, tetapi juga konyol sekali...

"Sudahlah, Meimei! Kau ini menyiksa diri saja!" Lu Xun mendengus kesal. "Di sini ada makanan yang lebih manusiawi, dan kau malah makan-makanan seperti itu!"

"Hei, apa maksudmu 'makanan yang lebih manusiawi'?" Celetukku, yang sama sekali tidak dihiraukan Lu Xun. "Justru _Chuncaitang_-Sup Chuncai kesukaanmu itu yang tidak manusiawi. Makanan kambing begitu..."

Yangmei menjawab dengan suara sesenggukan. Mata dan wajahnya jadi merah sekali sangking menahan pedas. "Pokoknya... aku tidak akan kalah... dari Zhao Yun!"

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun, Yangmei yang gadis Wu tidak mungkin bisa mengalahkanku yang dari Shu dalam hal makan-makanan pedas. Dia kalah telak! Hahaha! Jadilah akhirnya Lu Xun menyuapi Yangmei segala makanan Wu itu karena dia sudah tepar sampai-sampai tidak sanggup lagi memegang sumpit. Zhou Ying sendiri akhirnya kewalahan karena harus membeli _dou jiang_-susu kedelai untuk menghilangkan rasa pedas yang sudah membuat Yangmei _ma la_-pedas sampai lidah jadi mati rasa.

"Kan sudah kubilang jangan makan makanan itu..." Keluh Lu Xun.

Yangmei, sambil menghapus airmatanya, menjawab. "Habis... ini salah Zhao Yun! Dia yang menantangku berlomba makan makanan ini!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Itu fitnah!" Aku membela diri, tentu saja! "Yangmei yang mengajakku berlomba."

Untungnya, Lu Xun lebih percaya padaku, dan memang itu kebenarannya. "Kau ini sudah menantang-nantang, masih berani bohong pula! Mau jadi apa kau ini?" Tukasnya kesal.

"Tentu saja mau jadi manusia! Memangnya mau jadi apa? Gorila?" Balas Yangmei sengit.

Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, pasti aku akan membalas Yangmei. Sayangnya, ini Lu Xun yang sabar bukan buatan dan tidak suka membuang-buang tenaga untuk debat kusir yang tidak ada habisnya. Jadi, Lu Xun cuma mendesah, geleng-geleng kepala, dan melanjutkan menghabiskan supnya yang rasanya seperti makanan kambing itu. Kurasa, Lu Xun bisa sabar begitu karena sukanya makan sayur...

Sesudah makan selesai, seorang pelayan yang lain datang dan memberikan tagihan pada kami.

Nah, hal yang kami khawatirkan terjadi juga.

"LHO!" Aku terkejut bukan buatan melihat harga yang harus di bayar. Apa-apaan ini? Harusnya kan kami hanya membayar sepuluh keping perak? Tak tahunya, kami harus membayar lima puluh keping perak! Yang benar saja! "Hei! Pelayan yang tadi itu bilang semua makanan di sini hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu. Kenapa sekarang harganya semahal ini?"

Pelayan yang satu ini, dengan sewot dan nada tidak terima, langsung membalas. "_Xiansheng_, kau gila, ya? Makanan sebanyak itu hanya dua keping perak dan lima puluh keping perunggu? _San Bai_-Tiga Putih ini saja harganya sudah tiga puluh lima keping perak!"

"Mana _lao ban_-mu? Biar aku bicara padanya, dasar penipu!"

Satu kata itu seketika membuat restoran jadi agak geger. Yangmei ikut-ikutan protes, Zhou Ying jadi panik, sementara Lu Xun serba salah sendiri. Orang-orang di dalam restoran inipun sudah mulai memandangi kami dengan heran.

"Zhao Yun..." Zhou Ying menarik lengan bajuku dan berbisik. "Kalau memang kita harus membayar lima puluh keping perak... Nggg... berarti uang kita tidak cukup."

Bagus. Belum cukup kami berpakaian Gaibang, sekarang kami tidak punya cukup uang untuk membayar...

Akhirnya, _laoban_ itu benar-benar datang. Ternyata dia adalah seorang _laoban yang_, seorang nyonya bos yang gemuk dan pendek, dengan tampang sombong dan kelihatan menyebalkan. Bahayanya, di belakangnya adalah beberapa orang laki-laki yang seperti algojo. Ohhh... mau pakai kekerasan rupanya?

"Hei, _furen_!" Panggilku. "Apa-apaan ini? Kau menyuruh kami membayar semahal ini! Tadi pelayanmu berkata bahwa satu menu hanya dua perak dan lima puluh perunggu!"

"Benar! Dasar penipu!" Yangmei ikut-ikutan mengumpat. "Berdagang seperti pencuri begini, umurmu tidak akan panjang! Kusumpahi kau sial delapan belas turunan!"

_Laoban yang_ itu menggeram marah. "Dasar Gaibang busuk! Kalian ini ingin makan gratis, ya?" Bentaknya sambil menuding kami. Cih, gayanya benar-benar menyebalkan, mengingatkan aku pada _Lao Zucong_ brengsek itu! "Kalau makan, ya harus bayar! Lagipula, kalian makan-makanan mewah seperti itu! Mana bisa harganya hanya sepuluh keping perak?"

"Makanan mewah? Yang kami makan itu seperti makanan kambing, tahu tidak!" Balasku sengit bukan buatan.

"Benar! Syukur-syukur kami sekarang masih bisa hidup sesudah makan makanan tidak 'manusiawi' itu! Kalau kami sampai mati, kau akan dimasukkan penjara!" Imbuh Yangmei.

"KURANG AJAR! MALING MAKAN KALIAN!" Bentak si _laoban yang_.

"Pokoknya, kami tidak akan membayar!" Bentakku. Begitu mendengar kata-kataku, algojo-algojo di belakang si _laoban_ _yang_ maju dan siap menghabisi kami.

Yangmei segera mengeluarkan sejatanya. Sementara aku cukup dengan tangan kosong. Benar-benar keadaan mulai geger! Orang-orang semua, begitu tahu akan ada perkelahian, langsung menyingkir bahkan ada yang berlari keluar dan mencari bantuan! "Huh! Kalau menjual perkelahian, maka sekalipun aku harus hutang, aku akan membelinya!" Ucap Yangmei ponggah.

Baru saja aku dan Yangmei akan maju, Zhou Ying langsung menarik tanganku. "Jangan berkelahi, Zhao Yun! Ayo kita lari saja!"

Aku langsung membentaknya. "Enak saja! Mereka duluan yang cari gara-gara...!"

"Tidak. Jangan berkelahi, dan jangan melarikan diri juga..."

Eh?

Lu Xun...

Sementara aku dan Yangmei sudah siap menerjang kawanan algojo itu, Lu Xun maju ke depan kami.

Entah bagaimana, seketika itu juga algojo-algojo itu berhenti. Aku dan Yangmei juga melepaskan kuda-kuda kami. Orang-orang hanya memandangi dengan was-was sekaligus penasaran. Pokoknya, semuanya jadi hening sekali. Jujur saja, jangankan mengerti apa yang akan Lu Xun lakukan, apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya saja aku tidak tahu!

Dari belakang sini, aku hanya bisa melihat Lu Xun menunduk dan bersoja dalam-dalam. _Laoban yang_ itu jadi bingung, berikut algojo-algojonya. "_Furen_, maafkan kami berempat." Lu Xun memulai. APA? MINTA MAAF? Yang benar saja! "Sungguh kami tidak tahu kalau harga makanan-makanan tersebut semahal itu. Yang kami tahu, salah satu pelayan _furen_ berkata semua makanan di sini harganya hanya dua perak dan lima puluh perunggu."

_Laoban yang_ yang sombong itu kelihatan puas saat mendengar permintaan maaf Lu Xun. "Nah, sekarang kau sudah tahu. Cepat bayar!"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "_Furen_, sebenarnya uang kami tidak cukup untuk membayar makanan-makanan itu. Awalnya kami kira..."

Begitu mendengar hal itu, _laoban yang _sombong itu langsung memaki-maki kami. Lu Xun sih bisa bersabar, tapi aku tidak! Lagipula, Lu Xun ini apa-apaan, sih? Kenapa pakai acara minta maaf segala? Itu kan salah pelayannya!

"Cih! Benar-benar keterlaluan!" Yangmei menggeram dan berbisik pelan sembari _laoban yang_ itu memaki-maki kami di depan banyak orang. "Zhao Yun, kau terima kita dihina-hina begini?"

"Tidak. Ayo kita hajar mereka, Yangmei."

Baru saja aku bilang begitu, tiba-tiba Zhou Ying sudah mencekal tanganku dan tangan Yangmei bersamaan. Kaget, kami berdua menoleh ke belakang, menemukan gadis berambut panjang itu menatap kami dengan tatapan kesal bercampur cemas. "Sudahlah! Kalian diam saja dan biarkan Lu Xun yang menghadapinya!" Bisiknya pelan, tetapi cukup keras untuk membiarkan kami mengetahui keseriusannya. "Kalian tahu kenapa Lu Xun terpaksa harus maju dan minta maaf? Karena kalau kalian berkelahi di sini, orang-orang pasti akan memanggil prajurit untuk mengamankan tempat ini dan menangkap kalian. Kalau sudah begitu, kita pasti akan ketahuan!"

Ya Tian...! Baru sekarang aku sadar!

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kita lari saja!" Ujar Yangmei.

"Tadi aku juga sudah menyarankan untuk melarikan diri! Tapi Lu Xun juga bilang jangan, dan aku mengerti kenapa." Balas Zhou Ying. "Kalau kita lari,_ laoban yang_ ini pasti akan menyuruh orang, kemungkinan besar penjaga kota dan prajurit, untuk mencari kita! Kalau sudah begini, kita pasti akan dikejar-kejar terus dan akan makin mudah bagi kita untuk ketahuan!"

Aku dan Yangmei cuma bisa diam. Untuk sesaat, perhatian kami beralih dari _laoban yang _brengsek itu ke masalah kami sendiri. Benar juga... Kami ini sudah dalam keadaan bahaya, tetapi masih saja bisa-bisanya cari gara-gara. Aku dan Yangmei saling berpandang-pandangan, kemudian menunduk saja. Zhou Ying mendesah pelan. Matanya dilayangkan pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun masih saja bersabar.

"Kasihan Lu Xun... padahal kita yang memesan sementara dia tidur, sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Sekarang, malah dia yang harus menghadapi si _laoban yang._" Gumam Zhou Ying.

Yahhh... coba kalau _laoban yang _itu tahu bahwa itu adalah Sang Phoenix yang sedang ia maki-maki. Kurasa... dibandingkan dengan Lu Xun yang dimaki-maki, aku sama sekali tidak ada apa-apanya...

"Kalau tidak bisa membayar, kalian harus tetap di sini dan bekerja!" Bentak si _laoban yang_ mengakhiri cercaannya. Lu Xun hanya membalas dengan anggukan. "Tiga laki-laki itu membantu di dalam! Si _xiaojie_ bisa jadi pelayan yang menerima pesanan!"

Sesuai perintah _laoban yang_, aku, Lu Xun, ditambah Yangmei yang disangka laki-laki dibawa oleh para algojo itu ke dapur. Sementara Zhou Ying tetap di sana dan disuruh jadi penerima pesanan. Cih! Sialan... kenapa mendadak aku harus bekerja di dapur? Mana lagi dapurnya sangat kotor, pengap, dan bau tidak karuan! Koki-koki yang bekerja di sini lebih kelihatan seperti buruh bangunan atau pekerja kasar daripada koki! Yang benar saja! Bagaimana bisa bekerja di tempat seperti ini! Aku ini kan sebenarnya seorang jendral!

"Makanya! Lain kali kalau makan itu, BAYAR!" Salah satu algojo itu berteriak tepat di telinga kami.

"Dasar Gaibang pengecut! Kalau tidak punya uang, setidaknya harus punya nyali!"

Dengan satu ejekan itu, ditambah tawa terbahak-bahak yang sangat menyebalkan, mereka mendorong kami masuk ke dapur.

"KURANG AJAR! DASAR BAJINGAN TENGIK! AKU INI PEREMPUAN!" Yangmei masih saja kesal. Wajahnya berubah hijau sangking marah dan kakinya dihentak-hentakkan ke lantai. Belum apa-apa, dia sudah berjalan ke sana kemari dan menendang barang-barang yang ada. Mulutnya terus-menerus mengomel. "Mereka kira masakan mereka enak? Cih! Dibayari pun aku tidak sudi makan-makanan busuk itu! Dasar penipu!"

Sebenarnya sih aku juga ingin mengomel seperti Yangmei begitu. Tapi yah... ada dua alasan kenapa aku urung melakukannya. Pertama, aku tidak mau sampai dianggap gila oleh koki-koki ini seperti Yangmei. Kedua, sebelum aku sempat mengomel, Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu menghampiri Yangmei.

"AKU INI KAN SEBENARNYA SEORANG PUTRI! HUH! AKU TIDAK SUDI JADI PELAYAN!" Yangmei berkoar-koar. Untung saja tempat ini sangat ramai sehingga suaranya tidak terdengar.

Kupikir Lu Xun akan memarahi kekasihnya itu. Tapi ternyata...

Lu Xun dengan tenang hanya menepuk bahu Yangmei. Aku berusaha menguping apa yang dibisikkannya. "Meimei, orang yang hebat bukan diukur dari berapa orang yang melayaninya, tetapi berapa orang yang dia layani(7)."

Yangmei diam. Aku juga.

Maksudnya...

...maksudnya kalau aku ingin menjadi jendral yang hebat, maka aku justru tidak boleh sok kuasa dan main perintah? Justru harus dekat dan melayani mereka. Begitu maksud Lu Xun?

Hei, ini hal baru untukku! Mana bisa aku melakukan hal begini aneh dan baru kalau tidak ada yang pernah melakukannya sebelumnya?

...oh, aku lupa. Kan selama ini Lu Xun selalu melakukannya?

Kulihat Yangmei yang menunduk sejenak, entah karena berpikir keras atau karena tidak berani menatap Lu Xun sangking malu. "Begitu, ya..." Desahnya. "Jadi kalau aku mau jadi putri yang hebat, aku harus melayani orang lain dengan baik, ya?"

Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk

"Baiklah!" Yangmei mengangguk. Sekarang penuh semangat. "Kalau begitu aku akan membantu koki-koki itu!"

Dengan begitu, gadis aneh itu langsung mengeloyor pergi dan membantu koki-koki itu.

"Hei, Lu Xun." Aku memanggilnya. "Yang tadi kau katakan pada Yangmei itu sungguhan atau hanya untuk membujuknya supaya dia mau bekerja?"

Lu Xun tertawa pelan. "Kalau kau tidak bertanya, aku juga mengatakan mengatakannya padamu. Bukan hanya untuk Yangmei saja."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Lu Xun melenggang pergi, pasti untuk membantu yang lain juga. Aku? Aku masih berada di tempat yang sama, memikirkan apa yang baru saja kudengar.

Kurasa... kalau Lu Xun berkata begitu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain

Jadi aku melakukan apa yang bisa kulakukan. Kuambil ember yang tergeletak di pinggir dapur dan menimba air di sumur. Nah, dengan begini, si pencuci perangkat makan itu tidak perlu kewalahan bolak balik sumur. Kurasa aku cukup membantu.

"Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_!" Kata si tukang cuci, yang ternyata hanya seorang anak kecil, mungkin umurnya baru belasan tahun. Kupandangi tumpukan piring dan mangkuk kotor yang harus ia cuci. Banyak sekali...

Entah kenapa, anak ini mengingatkanku pada aku yang dulu. Yah... sebelum Panglima Besar Yuan Shao menemukanku, aku cuma seorang bocah yang bukan siapa-siapa. Kalau aku bisa menjadi jendral, sebenarnya aku tidak pantas...

Jadi, kalau sekarang aku harus kembali seperti dulu, sebenarnya tidak masalah, kan?

Aku kembali ke pekerjaanku, menimba air di sumur dari siang sampai menjelang sore. Nah, perangkat makan yang harus dicuci makin sedikit. Bocah itu bilang aku bisa berhenti dan beristirahat. Kulihat Yangmei yang juga sudah kecapekan dan diizinkan beristirahat.

Ngomong-ngomong, dimana Lu Xun?

Ya Tian! Jangan bilang penyakit ngantuknya itu kumat lagi dan sekarang dia sedang enak-enakkan tidur!

Ah, tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin seorang Lu Xun tidur sesudah berkata seperti itu!

Hmmm... Mungkin dia jadi penerima pesanan. Dengan tampangnya dan sifatnya yang ramah itu, pasti bisa melayani tamu dengan baik. Aku mau menemuinya, ah!

Aku keluar dan mencari Lu Xun di tempat makan yang mulai sepi itu. Sebentar lagi sore hari. Harusnya banyak orang sudah pulang.

"HUAAAAA! _Guilinggao_-ku...(8)!"

Eh? Ribut-ribut apa itu?

Rupanya, sumber suara itu adalah seorang anak kecil yang sekarang tengah menangis keras. Oh, rupanya _guilinggao_-nya jatuh di atas lantai. Dan yang tengah mendekati anak itu, dengan membawa seember air dan lap kain kumal adalah...

...Lu Xun?

Ya Tian! Sedang apa Lu Xun itu? Dia berlutut di atas lantai dan membersihkan tumpahan _guilinggao_ itu! Jangan bilang sedari tadi dia menjadi tukang pel lantai!

"Sudahlah... Jangan menangis... Kita beli _guilinggao_ lagi, ya?" Ucap ibu itu sembari memanggil seorang pelayan. Pelayan yang sama membawa pesanannya.

Parahnya, si gadis cilik yang cengeng itu tidak mau makan! Padahal _guilinggao_ itu jelas-jelas sama! Heh, dasar anak kecil dimana-mana sama saja. Selalu sukanya bikin repot.

Aku pasti akan segera memanggil Lu Xun kalau dia tidak terlebih dulu menghampiri gadis cilik itu. Si ibu jadi heran saat Lu Xun, dengan caranya yang biasa, berhasil menghibur gadis itu. Dia berhenti menangis dan sudah tersenyum lebar kepada Lu Xun.

Tapi, anak itu akhirnya merengek-rengek minta Lu Xun menyuapinya. Dan bukan Lu Xun namanya kalau menolak permohonan anak kecil. Setelah minta izin pada si ibu, barulah dia mulai menyuapi gadis cilik itu.

Aku mengerti kekhawatiran si ibu. Bayangkan saja, seorang tukang pel kotor yang tidak dikenal menyuapi anak gadisnya yang masih seumur jagung. Dan kalau masih kurang, tukang pel itu berpakaian Gaibang.

Seandainya saja ibu itu tahu kalau laki-laki itu adalah Phoenix, pasti dia akan memintanya melakukan lebih dari sekedar menyuapi anaknya...

"Terima kasih, _gege_! Lain kali suapi aku, ya?" Pinta anak itu. "Kalau besok aku kemari, _gege_ akan menyuapiku _guilinggao_ lagi, kan?"

Lu Xun tertawa mendengar permintaan anak itu. "Wah, kalau aku menyuapimu terus, bisa-bisa kau jadi gemuk dan tidak bisa makan _guilinggao_ lagi!"

"Tidak apa-apa, _gege_! Kalau aku sudah gemuk dan tidak bisa makan _guilinggao_ lagi, maka gantian aku yang menyuapi _gege_!"

Akhirnya gadis kecil itu serta ibunya pulang. Lu Xun melambaikan tangan, dan anak itu membalasnya.

Saat Lu Xun berbalik ke tugasnya mengepel lantai dan membersihkan meja makan, dia kaget benar karena tahu-tahu menemukanku mencegatnya. Kutarik kain pel yang kotor itu dari tangannya, tidak lupa menerima protes dari Lu Xun.

"Lho? Zhao Yun...?"

Aku menghela nafas panjang, bolak balik menatapnya kemudian kain itu. "Lu Xun, kupikir kau sudah lupa siapa dirimu sebenarnya."

Laki-laki sederhana yang sebenarnya Phoenix ini hanya memandangiku sejenak sebelum menjawab. "Kupikir kau sudah lupa apa yang kukatakan tadi."

"Aku masih ingat dengan jelas! Kaulah yang aku tidak bisa mengerti!" Nyaris saja aku membentaknya! Sungguh! Bagaimana dia yang Phoenix itu bisa tenang-tenang saja mengepel lantai, dengan tangannya memegang kain pel kotor itu? Dan bekerja di antara sepatu dan alas kaki para pengunjung? "Kalau ada yang memaksamu mengerjakan tugas serendah itu, tolak saja! Kau itu Phoenix, Lu Xun! Tidak sepantasnya kau mengepel lantai atau membersihkan meja bekas makan orang!"

Satu kalimat itu mengakhiri protesku. Tentu saja suaraku hanya bisikan saja. Tidak mungkin kan aku berteriak keras-keras? Kalau sampai identitas Lu Xun ketahuan, bisa celaka.

Aku menunggu jawaban Lu Xun. Keheningan ini sama sekali tidak nyaman.

"Pertama, Zhao Yun, tidak ada yang memaksaku mengerjakan ini. Kedua, tidak ada yang mau melakukan pekerjaan ini. Sepertinya mengepel lantai bukan sesuatu yang penting, ya?"

Aku menjawab dengan suara yang sama pelannya. "Yang pasti tidak sepenting itu sampai-sampai harus Phoenix sendiri yang mengerjakannya." Ucapku.

"Justru karena pekerjaan ini sangat penting," jawab Lu Xun cepat. "maka aku melakukannya."

Seketika aku terdiam.

Ya, kan? Lu Xun ini selalu saja... punya pemikiran sendiri tentang mana yang penting dan yang tidak. Tapi kadang-kadang dia memang ada benarnya, sih.

"Hei, bocah-bocah di sana!"

Dari ujung ruangan kudengar si _laoban yang_ itu memanggil. Dengan sangat ketus tentunya.

Lu Xun segera menghampirinya. "Ada apa, _furen_?"

Awalnya kukira nyonya besar itu akan mengomeli kami atau bilang pekerjaan kami banyak yang tidak beres. Atau mungkin menyuruh kami ini itu. Namun ternyata yang dikatakan sangat tidak terduga! "Malam ini kalian tidur dimana?" Tanya si nyonya. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, dia langsung menyahut. "Kalau kalian tidak ada tempat, tidur saja di sini!"

Ternyata nyonya besar ini tidak sejahat _Lao Zucong_.

Meskipun kelihatan judes dan menyebalkan begitu, nyonya ini baik juga. Yah, mungkin dia seperti Jendral Huang Zhong. Jahat di luar, tapi sebenarnya benar-benar memperhatikan kami. Ahhh... padahal baru pertama kali ini kami bertemu.

"Terima kasih, _furen_!" Aku dan Lu Xun menyahut bersamaan.

"Tapi tentu saja tidak gratis! Pokoknya kalian harus tetap di sini!" Tukas nyonya itu sok ketus. Lho? Bagaimana, sih? Kalau menginap di penginapannya kan berarti memang kami harus di sini? "Sudah! Sudah! Yang penting kalian cepat bawa si bocah cerewet dan _xiaojie_ ini ke kamar! Hus! Hus!"

Jadi, kami diusir begitu saja.

Hahaha... Ada saja orang yang begitu kaku sampai-sampai tidak bisa menunjukkan perhatian sepertinya.

Lu Xun segera memondong Yangmei yang sudah tidur pulas seperti orang mati. Sementara aku menemui Zhou Ying. Keadaannya masih jauh lebih baik daripada kami.

"Zhou Ying, kau capek?" Tanyaku. Aku khawatir padanya, tentu saja! Zhou Ying ini kan, bagaimanapun juga, seorang putri yang santun dan lembut. Tidak seperti Yangmei yang kelaki-lakian itu.

Ternyata, kekhawatiranku sia-sia. "Aku sangat baik-baik saja, Zhao Yun. Malah aku mengkhawatirkanmu." Ucapnya dengan senyuman kecil. "Kau pasti telah melakukan segala pekerjaan yang berat dan kotor, kan?"

Aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Tidak juga. Kalau kau ingin tahu, yang melakukan pekerjaan paling rendah, paling kasar, dan paling kotor adalah Lu Xun."

Zhou Ying mengangguk. Kini kami berdua berjalan mengikuti Lu Xun ke lantai dua dimana kamar-kamar penginapan berada. "Aku tahu. Dia mengepel lantai, kan?" Bisiknya dengan suara pelan yang tak mungkin terdengar oleh Lu Xun. "_Furen_ itu sampai-sampai keheranan dan terus bertanya padaku tentang dia. Tapi kan tidak mungkin aku mengatakan siapa Lu Xun sebenarnya?" Keluhnya.

Aku mendesah. "Tentu saja. Kurasa, sebagai seorang Gaibang, kita berempat harus memakai nama Gaibang juga. Nantinya kalau ada kejadian seperti ini, kita tahu bagaimana cara menjawabnya."

"Kau yang tertua di antara kami." Ucap Zhou Ying sambil tersenyum. "Biasanya di dunia Gaibang, _da ge_-nya yang memilihkan nama untuk adik-adiknya!"

Aduh...

Akhirnya, sampailah kami di kamar, mula-mula di kamar Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Lu Xun membaringkan kekasihnya di ranjang. Tak lama, aku dan Lu Xun pun pergi ke kamar kami sendiri.

"Zhao Yun," Panggil Lu Xun seraya menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur. "Kau tahu? Kurasa sangat mencurigakan kalau kita berpakaian Gaibang tetapi menggunakan nama asli kita..."

Wah, ternyata pikiran Lu Xun sama dengan pikiranku! "Baiklah! Kalau begitu nama baru kita apa?"

"Kau kakak tertua. Kau yang memilih nama kami."

Nah... Sama dengan Zhou Ying...

Aku duduk di atas ranjang sambil memasang tampang berpikir. "Hmmm... Untuk marga, bagaimana kal_au You_-berkelana? Itu bukan nama yang mencolok dan memang sesuai dengan keadaan kita." Usulku.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya tersenyum tanda setuju.

"Hmmm... Dan namaku adalah You..." Eh? Rupanya memilih nama saja jauh lebih susah dari perkiraanku. Ya sudahlah! Aku ngawur saja! "You Cheng(9)!"

"_Cheng_-benteng?" Tanya Lu Xun heran.

Aku mendengus. "Sudahlah! Cuma itu yang terlintas di kepalaku. Lagipula, benar kan di antara kita yang paling jago bertarung adalah aku?" Orang Wu satu itu hanya tertawa kecil, entah apa maksudnya. "Dan namamu adalah...!"

Sebenarnya itu cuma usahaku untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, supaya Lu Xun tidak bisa komentar apa-apa soal kepayahanku dalam memilih nama.

Dan sekarang, aku harus memilih nama apa untuk Lu Xun? Di antara kami, dia yang paling terlihat biasa. Tapi, dia juga yang paling tidak biasa sangking biasanya. Memilihkan nama untuknya, harus yang biasa, tapi juga tidak boleh terlalu biasa! Sayangnya, aku kan bukan pujangga yang tahu banyak kata-kata indah!

Seorang Phoenix... yang harus kupilihkan namanya...

"You..." Akhirnya aku buka mulut juga sesudah Lu Xun menunggu sepanjang keabadian. "... Xing(9)."

Untuk sementara, dia tidak mengatakan apapun, tetapi kelihatannya sangat puas dengan nama itu. "Kenapa _Xing_-bintang, Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya.

"Karena..." Aku terdiam sejenak memikirkan harus mengatakan apa. "Yah, karena wujud pertamamu yang kulihat adalah bintang keemasan di langit malam Gunung Ding Jun. Mungkin karena itulah yang terlintas di kepalaku adalah _Xing_-bintang. Kau tidak suka itu, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Ia memandangi langit-langit kamar lama sekali.

Sebelum aku sempat bertanya, Lu Xun sudah menjawab duluan. "Tidak. Aku suka sekali nama itu." Jawabnya, tulus dan jujur. Tatapan matanya menerawang, seperti tengah mengingat masa lalu. "Sebenarnya, sebelum kau, ada yang mengatakan bahwa aku adalah seperti bintang, Zhao Yun." Tuturnya. Kelopak matanya tertutup separuh, dan suaranya makin lama makin perlahan. "Ya, dulu sekali... saat aku masih di Wujun. Aku punya seorang teman kecil yang... yang selalu menghabiskan malam bersama-sama denganku melihat bintang..."

Di Wujun? Saat Lu Xun masih berumur empat tahun? Wah! Aku baru dengar tentang hal ini.

"Hahaha... lucu sekali waktu itu..." Tawanya pelan. Kali ini matanya sudah tertutup sepenuhnya. Entah kenapa. Mungkin dengan menutup mata, Lu Xun bisa mengingat masa lalunya dengan lebih baik. "Dia bilang, melihat bintang bersamaku terasa membosankan... Karena, setiap hari pasti ada bintang keemasan yang terang dan selalu bersinar tepat di atasku...(10)"

Suara Lu Xun makin lama makin terdengar seperti bisikan, sampai-sampai aku tidak mengerti ceritanya!

"Dia bilang... dia ingin aku berkelana... supaya bintang itu pun bisa bergerak..."

Dengan begitu, Lu Xun terdiam beberapa saat.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Kelihatannya... masa lalu Lu Xun sebelum di Lu Jiang sangat menyenangkan, ya? "Yahhh... sayang sekali. Wujun sudah tidak ada lagi. Temanmu itu pasti..." Aku tidak melanjutkan. Biar Lu Xun saja.

Tapi kutunggu-tunggu, Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab apapun. Ah, mungkin dia ingin melupakannya.

"Berarti, tidak apa-apa kalau kau memakai nama '_You Xing_' itu kan, Lu Xun?"

Lagi-lagi tidak ada jawaban. Nah, sebagai gantinya... aku mendengar dengkur halus dari arah ranjang.

YA TIAAANNNN! Lu Xun tertidur! Lagi!

"HOOOOIIIII! Bangun! Langit sebentar lagi akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita!" Seruku kuat-kuat, tepat di telinganya! Ya, aku yakin ini akan sangat menyiksa telinga Lu Xun. Dan lagi, sebenarnya dia tidak salah apa-apa. Kalau bukan gara-gara Yin Long brengsek yang membuatnya jadi sering ketiduran begini, aku tidak mungkin akan membangunkannya dengan cara begini tidak manusawi.

Untunglah, Lu Xun bangun. Meski... matanya terlihat bengkak dan merah. Benar-benar... Lu Xun tentu ngantuk setengah mati. Itu sama sekali bukan bohongan. "Ahhh...! M-maaf, Zhao Yun... aku benar-benar ngantuk sekali... Ahahaha..." Ucapnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya dan tertawa garing. "Oh iya... sekarang tinggal memilihkan nama untuk Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, ya?"

Aku membuang nafas. "Iya... Baiklah, nama mereka adalah..."

Belum kata-kataku habis terucap, seruan-seruan keras dari luar penginapan terdengar. Tapi itu sama sekali tidak mengagetkan dibandingkan kata-kata yang mereka ucapkan.

"Mereka sudah tiba! Orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sudah tiba!"

Aku dan Lu Xun hampir saja jatuh dari kasur sangking kaget dan senang!

"Zhao Yun! Ayo!" Seru Lu Xun dengan mata berbinar. Senyumnya benar-benar lebar sampai-sampai tidak bisa lebih lebar lagi! "Akhirnya mereka datang! Yang _xiansheng_ memang tidak berbohong!"

Aku mengangguk seraya berlari ke arah pintu. "Benar! Mumpung mereka di sini, ayo kita minta tolong bantuan mereka! Pasti mereka akan membantu kita!" Kulihat Lu Xun yang mengangguk setuju dan berlari menyusulku.

Wah, kira-kira orang-orang itu seperti apa, ya? Pasti orang-orang yang ramah dan baik hati seperti Lu Xun!

* * *

><p>(1) Jadi saya cuma mengikuti sejarah asli aja tanpa mengubah secuilpun~ <em>Menurut Romance of Three Kingdoms<em> by Luo Guanzhong, pas di Battle of Yi Ling tuh Lu Xun masuk ke Stone Sentinel Maze melalui pintu _Si_-Mati~ Wakakaka~ *coret*tapi yang seterusnya itu ngaco~*coret*

(2) Itu keseluruhan daerah timur Wu, yaitu termasuk Wujun...

(3) Mungkin saya perlu menjelaskan panjang lebar soal makanan ini. Yups, San Bai adalah makanan khas Suzhou (Suzhou adalah modern name untuk Wujun, yang juga disebut dengan _City of Awakening_, meski saya nggak ngerti 'Awaken' dari apa...) yang berbahan seafood dari Danau Tai. Makanan ini, menurut saya, rasanya lumayan sip tenan~~~ Tapi masalahnya adalah...

(4) ... nah ini maksud saya masalahnya. Yang dialami ama Lu Xun dkk adalah BASED ON TRUE STORY dari pengalaman saya sendiri. Jadi ceritanya tuh kami pesan _San Bai_ di Shuzhuo, yang mana pramu sajinya bilang bahwa harganya sekitar RMB 48 (waktu itu, RMB 48 setara dengan 2 perak 5 keping perunggu). Tepatnya, si pramu saji bilang bahwa semua makanan di resto tersebut harganya sama, yaitu RMB 48. Naaaahhhh~ pas kami udah selesai makan, ternyata kasirnya (yang ternyata adalah bosnya, dan juga nyonya2 bos kejam seperti di chapter ini) bilang bahwa harganya RMB 500 (wokey~ 50 keping perak di chap ini emang lumayan lebay...) Nah, dari pengalaman inilah saya dapet inspirasi untuk chap ini. Bedanya, nggak seperti Lu Xun dkk, uang kami sekeluarga cukup untuk bayar meski sesudah adu mulut ama yang punya restoran... Wkwkwkwk... Well, bisa dibilang bahwa judul chap ini terinspirasi dari kejadian tersebut~

(5) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 61 (Children's Mystery) kalo lupa~~~

(6) Sekali lagi ini berdasarkan TRUE STORY. Bagi yang nggak tau, bulan Juli lalu saya baru aja ke Chengdu~ Yahhh... pokoknya di daerah2 Shu sono~~~ dan emang di sana ada _ma la_ yang katanya "rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa" Well, berhubung papa dan mama saya keturunan orang timur (daerah Wu~ MWAHAHAHA~) respon mereka adalah seperti Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei. Adek saya, sangking nggak sukanya, malah nggak mau masuk restorannya! Nah, satu2nya yang suka makan ma la cuma saya seorang (saya menter aja makan makanan pedes). OHGODWHY... kenapa saya bisa suka _ma la_ padahal ortu saya nggak? AKU ANAK SIAPAAAAAHHHH?

(7) Saya pernah denger quote ini, tapi lupa siapa yang menyebutkan... Kalo misalkan anda kenal siapa yang membuat quote ini, tolong kasih tau saya~

(8) Anda tau _Guilingao_? Itu adalah sejenis jelly yang dijadikan dessert di China. Agak pahit, dan biasanya dimakan sama madu. Rasanya UEEEEEENAK tenan~ saya sempat makan ini satu kali pas di Cheng Du. Mestinya di Indonesia dijual di supermarket2 di bagian makanan kalengan yang bisa langsung dimakan.

(9) _You Cheng_ (遊城) dan _You Xing_ (遊星) sebenarnya adalah nama character anime favorit saya yang di'Chinese'kan. Apakah ada yang tau siapa character anime tersebut? Hohoho~ kalo ada, silahkan kasih tau saya dan kalo anda benar, saya akan kasih hadiah yaitu hadiah keliling dunia *coret*jalan kaki*coret* Kalo nggak tau, well, saya akan kasih tau siapa You Cheng dan You Xing yang asli di chap selanjutnya~~~

(10) Siapakah teman masa kecil Lu Xun ini? TUNGGU TANGGAL MAINNYAAAAAA~~~~

Wokey~~~ That's all untuk chapter hari ini~~ Ohohoho~

Updatenya, well... sejujurnya minggu depan adalah saatnya saya untuk evaluasi. Jadi sepertinya... saya nggak bisa update. Maap... jadi saya update dua minggu lagi aja, ya~ ^^ Makasih... Sekian pengumuman~


	35. All Wrong

WAAAAA~~~~ Maap saya telat update~~~ karena kemarin adalah hari terakhir kuliah, maka saya seneng banget dan saya jalan2. Pas pulang, saya bener2 lupa buat update... jadinya saya tidur dan baru pagi ini nyadar saya belum update... *jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Neeway, saya mau ngerambling lagi~~~ *seketika dibantai author se-FFn* NYAAAA~~~~ saya bener2 pengen beli album Ori B2ST yang judulnya 'Midnight Sun'... Tapi udah saya cari seantero Surabaya, ALBUMNYA NGGAK ADA~~! *nangis bombay 7 hari 7 malem* Ya sudahlah... Trus, mengenai di chap lalu saya bilang modelnya si Hyunseung kayak Rufus Grand Chase, saya mau RALAT sebesar2nya... Hyunseung ternyata nggak ada mirip2nya sama Rufus... saya kira dia tipe dingin, cool, intelek, dan nggak mudah dijangkau. Nggak taunya... dia 4D, bisa dibilang paling lolok se B2ST, friendly banget, dan lumayan cerewet. TAPI TETEP LOVELY~~~ ^w^

Oh iya... sekedar tambahan, sih... saya pernah baca bahwa Hyunseung yang notabene mukanya polos, so sweet, dan nggak ada jahat2nya sama sekali, ternyata punya mimpi pengen main film dan acting jadi orang jahat! Nah... saya jadi kepikiran... seandainya seperti dalam **N.G. Series** dan **Running Phoenix**-nya **Mocca-Marocchi** (bahwa chara2 di Phoenix FORM Series adalah aktor dan aktris yang maen film), apakah mungkin jangan2 Lu Xun yang notabene mukanya polos, so sweet, dan nggak ada jahat2nya sama sekali, ternyata juga pengen jadi orang jahat... (karena bishounen dengan tampang baik2 jadi main protagonist udah terlalu mainstream...)

Satu hal lagi... ada yang nanya dimana bisa makan Ma La ama San Bai, ya? Bagi **shouta-warrior** yang nanya dimana bisa makan Ma La, hmmm.. mungkin bisa dicoba cari di rumah makan Chinese Food yang menjual makanan Sichuan (Szechuan). Dan bagi Mocca yang namanya dimana bisa makan San Bai... Well... kalo yang ini saya agak meragukan ada di Indonesia... soalnya seperti yang disebutkan di chap sebelumnya, bahannya (ikan, teri, dan udang) cuma bisa dipancing di Danau Tai di China sono~ Hohohoho~

WALAH saya sampe kebanyakan cing-cong~ Ya udahlah... Happy reading~~~ ^^

Keterangan:

_Shifu_: guru

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Tidak bisa jadi...

"Kota Xiang Ke, tetap saja tidak berbudaya seperti biasa!"

Aku dan Lu Xun hanya bisa tertegun memandangi rombongan dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang baru tiba. Jalanan dekat gerbang masuk kota terasa begitu penuh sesak oleh ratusan orang yang telah menunggu kedatangan mereka. Dan memang penantian itu tidak sia-sia. Orang-orang itu bisa melihat segala kemegahan yang tidak tanggung-tanggung. Kereta kuda kencana yang indah, pakaian yang mewah dan mahal, dan juga penampilan yang megah-megahan.

Memang akan membuat siapapun terpana. Bandingkan saja dengan sang Phoenix itu sendiri, yang sangking sederhananya, kedatangannya tidak disambut oleh siapapun di kota ini.

Tapi ucapan-ucapan mereka...

"Orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian, sampai kapanpun tidak akan pernah melihat sang Phoenix!"

Mereka adalah sekelompok orang-orang yang umurnya mungkin lebih dari umurku dikali dua. Sebagian malah sudah terlihat tua sekali. Yah, sayang sekali rambut mereka yang memutih serta wajah yang menunjukkan batang usia mereka yang tinggi itu, bukannya menunjukkan aura kebijaksanaan malah menunjukkan kesombongan. Pakaian mereka? Jangan dibandingkan dengan penduduk kota Xiang Ke ini. Apalagi dibandingkan dengan pakaianku dan Lu Xun. Pakaian mereka yang panjang sampai ke tumit sepertinya merupakan sulaman benang emas seluruhnya, dengan bordiran bergambar Phoenix di sana sini. Dibandingkan dengan milik mereka, baju Gaibang kami berdua hanya seperti kain pel saja.

Salah satu dari lusinan petinggi itu maju dengan ponggah, mengedarkan pandangan ke ratusan pasang mata yang menatapnya penuh harap.

Akhirnya orang itu buka mulut juga. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa sang Phoenix tak kunjung tiba! Ini semua adalah karena orang-orang rendahan seperti kalian, Gaibang, petani miskin, orang-orang yang tidak berpendidikan!"

Sekilas aku memandangi Lu Xun. Sudah kuduga, dia begitu terkejut hingga mati kata. Mata emasnya melebar.

"_Xiansheng_! _Xiansheng_!"

Pandangan mataku kembali. Betapa kagetnya aku melihat seorang gadis kecil, dengan tanpa takut-takut, memecah keheningan dan menghampiri rombongan petinggi itu.

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan, itu kan anak kecil yang tadi disuapi Lu Xun?

Aku kaget, Lu Xun lebih kaget lagi, apalagi ibu dari anak itu.

Si kecil itu dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semangat berceloteh. "_Xiansheng_ salah! Tadi aku sudah bertemu dengan sang Phoenix, lho! Tadi dia ada di restoran dan menyuapiku _guilinggao_! Dia berpakaian Gaibang dan baik hati sekali!"

Ya Tian! Ini benar-benar gawat! Bagaimana anak itu bisa tahu kalau Lu Xun adalah Phoenix, hanya Langit yang tahu. Tanpa perlu disuruh lagi, aku menarik tangan Lu Xun dan bersembunyi dengannya di balik pohon. Bisa gawat kalau anak kecil itu sampai melihatnya!

"Zhao Yun?"

"Sudahlah, kau diam saja, Lu Xun!"

Mata kami berdua memandangi adegan itu lagi. Si anak kecil masih kelihatan senang, sama sekali tidak peduli perasaan orang itu.

"Hei, anak kecil! Kau tidak tahu bagaimana memanggil kami dengan benar?" Bentak si petinggi dengan ponggah.

"Nak, kau harus memanggil mereka _shifu_!" Si ibu berseru penuh kekhawatiran.

Si _shifu_ yang sombong itu tersenyum puas, namun dengan cepatnya berubah.

"Kau berani mengatai Phoenix itu berpakaian Gaibang? Dan menyuapimu? Kurang ajar! Ini penghinaan terhadap Phoenix!" Bentakkan itu diikuti seruan marah dari _shifu-shifu_ lainnya.

Anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu pasti menangis sekarang.

"Anak sepertimu, sampai mati pun tidak akan bertemu dengan sang Phoenix!"

Suara gesekan dedaunan terdengar tepat di sampingku. Lu Xun sudah akan keluar dari tempat persembunyian kalau aku tidak dengan cepat menarik tangannya. Lu Xun memang bisa gegabah kalau diperlukan, tapi kami tidak butuh dia gegabah sekarang!

Si kecil yang malang itu berlari dengan deraian airmata pada ibunya, yang bukannya menghibur malah memarahinya.

"Lu Xun," Kutatap laki-laki berpakaian Gaibang yang sebenarnya Phoenix ini. Sudah kuduga. Dia kelihatan begitu marah. Mata emasnya yang berkilat-kilat menatap dengan tajam seperti pedang. "Kau jangan sembarangan di sini."

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Tapi kelihatan jelas sekali dia sebenarnya tidak terima. Tangannya yang telanjang dan kotor terkepal erat-erat.

"Di kota ini terasa hawa sihir kegelapan yang kuat!" Salah seorang _shifu_ yang lain berteriak, bagaikan hakim yang menjatuhkan vonis pada terhukum.

Hanya dalam hitungan detik, beberapa orang _shifu_ yang lain serta para prajurit mulai bergerak menyusuri perkotaan, mendobrak rumah demi rumah tanpa seizin penghuninya. Seketika penduduk kota Xiang Ke mulai dalam kepanikan. Kejadian itu terjadi dengan begitu cepat, bukan hanya karena gerakan mereka tetapi juga karena kepanikan yang mendadak melahap seisi penduduk kota.

Aku dan Lu Xun... hanya bisa bersembunyi tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Zhao Yun."

Suara Lu Xun membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Orang-orang seperti inikah, yang berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?" Tanyanya. Pandangan mata emasnya kosong tetapi tajam lurus ke depan.

Pertanyaan Lu Xun begitu penuh kekecewaan dan kemarahan, sampai- sampai aku tidak punya cara apapun untuk membenarkan petinggi-petinggi itu, dan memang tidak perlu. Semisalkan saja aku tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Lu Xun...

"Ini penyebabnya!"

Dari balik batang pohon tempatku bersembunyi, aku menyaksikan seorang gadis yang lain, mungkin usianya tidak lebih tua dari Zhou Ying, diseret oleh orang-orang itu dengan begitu tidak manusiawi! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi sekarang?

Dan pertanyaan Lu Xun memang benar.

Apa benar mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang tinggal di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Bukankah mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang paling semangat dan menantikan kedatangan Phoenix? Kenapa ternyata mereka adalah petinggi-petinggi yang busuk dan bajingan seperti ini, yang berbuat semena-mena atas nama Phoenix? Sungguh, betapa jauhnya sifat mereka dari sang Phoenix...

"_Niang_! _Die_! Tolong...!" Gadis itu meronta-ronta, yang bukannya membuat orang-orang itu berbelas kasihan melainkan makin gencar menyeretnya. "_Shifu_, kumohon lepaskan aku...! Aku bersumpah tidak memiliki sihir kegelapan...!"

Sayang, seruannya jatuh di telinga-telinga yang tuli.

Gadis itu dijatuhkan ke tanah seperti sampah. Kedua orangtuanya menghambur ke arahnya, penuh dengan ketakutan dan kesedihan.

"_Shifu_, ini sama sekali bukan sihir kegelapan...!" Pinta sang ayah sambil ber_kowtow_. "Hanya penyakit, _shifu_...! Beberapa hari lagi tentu akan sembuh!"

"Sejak bulan lalu kami kemari hingga sekarang, penyakitnya tetap tak kunjung sembuh! Mustahil ini bukan sihir kegelapan!" Balas salah seorang dengan sengit bukan main. "Cepat bawa gadis ini! Sihir kegelapannya harus dihilangkan dengan kekuatan cahaya Phoenix!"

Baru dari sini aku dapat melihat dengan jelas. Tubuh gadis itu penuh dengan bengkak yang bernanah. Beberapa sudah pecah dan menjadi barah yang mengerikan.

Gila...! Yang dibutuhkan gadis itu bukan sihir kegelapan agar dihilangkan, tapi penyakitnya agar disembuhkan!

"_Shifu_...! Kumohon jangan bawa anakku!" Pinta sang ibu sambil berjuang menarik tangan anaknya. Apa daya yang menariknya adalah beberapa orang prajurit.

Akan dibawa kemana gadis itu...?

Aku menoleh pada Lu Xun. Barangkali ia tahu.

... Apa mau ternyata dia tidak ada di sebelahku!

Ya Tian! Itu dia! Lu Xun tengah berdiri di antara gadis itu dan orang-orang yang akan menyeretnya!

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak saat itu.

"Itu dia! Itu dia! Phoenix berpakaian Gaibang yang tadi menyuapiku!"

Entah bagaimana Lu Xun dapat mendengar suara si kecil itu dari jauh. Dengan tenang ia melayangkan pandangan sekilas padanya dan tersenyum kecil, di tengah keterkejutan semua orang. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa setenang itu hingga sempat-sempatnya tersenyum pada pada si anak kecil, hanya langit yang tahu.

Aku jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Apakah juga keluar dari persembunyianku?

Kulihat Lu Xun, dengan satu tangan direntangkan di depan gadis itu dan kedua orangtuanya, menatap _shifu-shifu_ itu dengan tajam.

Lu Xun benar-benar marah.

"Mau apa kau?!" Bentak salah seorang dari mereka.

"_Shifu_, anda tidak berhak membawa gadis ini."

Kalimat itu singkat dan jelas, diucapkan dengan sangat tenang. Namun begitu luar biasa menyulut kemarahan mereka. "Tentu kami berhak!" Salah seorang dari mereka menyahut. "Jika masih ada orang-orang dengan sihir kegelapan seperti ini hidup, sang Phoenix tidak akan pernah datang!"

"Sang Phoenix tidak akan pernah tiba jika orang-orang seperti ini masih mengotori tanah Shu!" Imbuh seorang yang lain. Cukup dua ucapan itu sebelum orang _shifu-shifu_ yang lainnya menambahkan segala macam tuduhan pada para 'orang rendahan' ini.

Tidak bisa terbayangkan lagi bagaimana perasaan Lu Xun.

Aku tahu aku harus maju ke sebelah Lu Xun! Tapi... apa yang harus kulakukan sesudah itu?

"Itu tidak benar!"

Semua mata mengarah pada si kecil itu. Ia berlari-lari kecil ke arah Lu Xun dan melingkarkan tangan di pinggangnya.

"Sang Phoenix sudah datang, lho! Lihat! Dia ada di sini!" Celotehnya. Lagi. Benar-benar aku jadi jantungan dibuatnya! "Kan tidak masalah ada sihir kegelapan atau tidak? Aku yakin sang Phoenix bisa mengusirnya!"

Anak itu...

Ya Tian... Betapa malunya aku. Aku ragu untuk maju, dan pada akhirnya anak itulah yang menunjukkan keberaniannya. Padahal anak itu baru bertemu Lu Xun hari ini dan hanya disuapi saja. Sementara aku... entah sudah berapa lama aku menjadi teman Lu Xun, dan entah berapa banyak hal yang telah ia lakukan padaku.

Sekarang barulah aku berani keluar, itu pun perlahan-lahan dan hanya untuk menyaksikan saja.

"Gaibang rendah ini Phoenix?" Seorang _shifu_ menuding Lu Xun. "Orang ini bukan orang Shu! Logat Timurnya begitu kental!"

"Cih! Wu hanyalah berisi bajak laut dan nelayan miskin. Mana mungkin sang Phoenix yang telah lama dijanjikan datang dari tempat itu?"

"Dia bahkan berpakaian Gaibang! Mustahil orang seperti ini adalah Phoenix!"

Benar-benar keadaan mulai geger! _Shifu-shifu_ sok itu dengan tangan teracung menyuruh anak buahnya menangkap Lu Xun. Herannya, dia sama sekali tidak kelihatan takut. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah, sambil tetap menggandeng tangan si kecil, berjalan ke arah gadis berpenyakit itu.

Tak ada satupun yang berani menginterupsinya.

Lu Xun berlutut di atas satu lututnya, kemudian membantu gadis itu berdiri. Kedua orangtuanya hanya bisa memandang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Mungkin untuk pertama kalinya, ada orang yang berani menyentuh putri mereka dengan begitu lembut selain mereka sendiri.

Heh. _Shifu-shifu_ itu sampai mukanya hijau sangking mendongkol, cuma gara-gara Lu Xun tidak menggubris mereka dan sama sekali tidak terlihat takut. Konyol sekali.

Eh... Tapi memang pada dasarnya Lu Xun tidak perlu mendengar mereka, kan? Lu Xun itu Phoenix, dan _shifu-shifu_ itu harusnya adalah orang-orang yang menghantarkan yang lainnya pada sang Phoenix. Jadi, harusnya memang Lu Xun tidak perlu menggubris mereka, apalagi jika mereka tidak melakukan tugas dengan baik...

Nah, omongan Lu Xun sesudahnya pasti membuat mereka makin naik darah. Bagaimanapun... orang seperti Lu Xun tidak akan peduli dengan petinggi-petinggi sombong itu.

"_Guniang_," ucapnya sambil menghapus airmata gadis itu. "pulanglah dengan damai."

Si gadis, masih belum dapat menghilangkan keterkejutannya, hanya bisa menunduk dalam-dalam. Nyaris saja ia akan jatuh berlutut kalau Lu Xun tidak menopangnya. Sungguh aku penasaran, harusnya sesudah mendengar Lu Xun berkata begitu padanya, dia akan tahu bahwa dia sedang berhadapan dengan sang Phoenix, kan? Dan kurasa memang begitu. Kulihat gadis itu berusaha menjauh dari Lu Xun, seolah tidak ingin mengotori Phoenix itu dengan penyakitnya. Yang ia lakukan adalah melepas tangan Lu Xun, kemudian menutup wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"T-terima kasih... _xiansheng_..." Gadis itu berujar dengan penuh isakan, tetapi jelas terdengar. Sungguh, suaranya menunjukkan rasa terima kasih yang luar biasa, seolah ia telah berhutang nyawa pada Lu Xun. Setelah waktu yang terasa seperti keabadian, ia dan kedua orangtuanya pun pergi meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Entah bagaimana caranya orang-orang itu bisa tanpa suara, membuka jalan untuk mereka.

Perlahan kedamaian yang hening itu sirna. Yang terdengar selain bisikan-bisikan penuh keterkejutan adalah kertakan gigi para shifu.

"KAU...!" Salah satu dari mereka, sepertinya pemimpin, menuding Lu Xun. Wajahnya merah padam penuh angkara murka. Ya, aku mengerti. Orang-orang seperti mereka pasti untuk pertama kalinya ditentang dan tidak digubris oleh seseorang. Dan kalau masih kurang, orang itu adalah seorang Gaibang. Dan kalau masih kurang, orang itu adalah orang Wu. "Berani benar kau menyuruhnya pulang! Kau mau menentang kami?"

Seorang prajurit maju... dan tiba-tiba saja mencekal kerah baju Lu Xun! "Kau kira kau siapa, hah? Kau cuma Gaibang rendah, kurang ajar sekali melawan perintah _shifu_!" Cih! Paling-paling hanya bawahan yang ingin pamer di depan para petinggi itu!

"HEI...!" Aku berseru akan menerjang dan membantu Lu Xun. Tapi satu tatapan tajam mata emas itu cukup untuk memberitahukanku untuk tidak ikut campur.

Jantungku mulai berdengup kencang. Tapi aku yakin Lu Xun akan baik-baik saja. Dia tahu apa yang dia lakukan.

Lu Xun tidak berusaha melepaskan diri, hanya menatap prajurit itu saja.

"Lepaskan aku." Aneh, hanya satu kalimat itu saja membuat si prajurit jadi undur. Tatapan Lu Xun kini kembali mengarah pada barisan _shifu-shifu_ itu. "Aku ingin bertanya juga pada kalian. Atas dasar apa kalian menangkapnya?"

Dan kali ini, Lu Xun mengatakan itu tanpa peduli untuk memanggil dengan '_shifu_'.

Mereka langsung tersenyum mengejek. "Tentu saja atas perintah dari Sang Phoenix, dia yang akan memusnahkan kegelapan!" Ucap salah satu. "Hei, Gaibang rendah! Orang sepertimu tidak mungkin mengerti apa-apa mengenai Phoenix!"

Sumpah aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Entah harus marah atau tertawa. Itu adalah Phoenix yang sedang bicara dengan mereka.

"Dengar baik-baik," Sahut Lu Xun dengan cepat. "Jika besok gadis itu tidak sembuh, bawalah dia kemanapun kau ingin."

Salah seorang _shifu_ maju, pasti pemimpinnya. "Itu sudah pasti! Dan tidak hanya dia saja, tetapi juga kau! Orang yang menentang kami pasti adalah pemilik kekuatan kegelapan!" Orang-orang lainnya menyambut perkataan pemimpin mereka dengan gelak tawa.

Suasana yang sedari tadi sudah panas, kini makin panas. Namun yang membasahi wajahku adalah keringat dingin. Aku tahu Lu Xun adalah seorang Phoenix! Tapi... Kenapa malah jadi rumit begini? Maksudku, apakah tidak bisa Lu Xun langsung mengakui siapa dirinya? Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak bisakah _shifu-shifu_ yang katanya diberi kekuatan cahaya oleh sang Phoenix itu menebak siapa Lu Xun sebenarnya?

Ini salah.

"Baiklah." Lu Xun menjawab dengan tegas. "Tapi jika gadis itu sembuh besok..."

Kulihat tangan Lu Xun yang mengepal erat. Ia diam sejenak, seperti mencari kalimat yang tepat sekaligus menahan amarahnya. Namun detik ketika Lu Xun menyelesaikan kalimat yang menggantung itu, semuanya diam, tidak ada suara. Yang ada hanya tarikan nafas sangking kaget dan terkejut. Seolah... seolah kami semua sudah terhisap dalam auranya.

Tapi Lu Xun sama sekali tidak peduli. Dan memang tidak perlu peduli.

"... TINGGALKAN TEMPAT INI!" Suara Lu Xun membuat semua terdiam, mundur, dan tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. "Dan jangan kembali lagi!" Ucapan itu telah keluar dari mulutnya, dan tidak dapat ditarik lagi. Apakah Lu Xun tahu bahwa pada saat mengatakannya, kalimat itu akan membawanya ke dalam masalah? Apakah dia tidak takut dengan hal itu? Dengan berkata seperti itu, jelas orang lain akan curiga padanya! Hanya soal waktu sampai ada orang yang akhirnya mengetahui kalau dia adalah Phoenix! Atau jangan-jangan, Lu Xun memang sengaja ingin mengatakan siapa dirinya sebenarnya? Tapi... kenapa?

Kenapa kadang kala... aku tidak mengerti apa yang Lu Xun lakukan?

Dengan satu kalimat itu, yang tertinggal hanyalah keheningan. Seperti abu yang tertinggal sesudah kobaran api.

Lu Xun benar-benar marah.

_Shifu-shifu_ itu terdiam, seperti sudah terhipnotis dan disihir berubah menjadi patung. Mereka hanya menatap Lu Xun dengan geraman dan kertakan gigi, tetapi tidak mampu berkata-kata maupun bergerak untuk menangkapnya. Begitu juga orang-orang yang lain. Ah, jangankan mereka. Aku sendiri bahkan tidak dapat melakukan apapun! Selama seluruh kejadian ini terpampang di depan mataku, aku tidak bisa menghentikannya...!

Apakah Lu Xun sadar bahwa dia sendiri adalah penyebab orang-orang terpaku dan mematung menatapnya dengan berbagai emosi yang berbeda-beda? Mungkin iya, tetapi kelihatannya tidak. Lu Xun, melihat tidak ada satupun dari _shifu-shifu_ itu yang berani menentang kata-katanya selain hanya menggeram saja, akhirnya melenggang dengan tenang tetapi mantap menjauhi mereka dan menerobos kerumuman orang-orang yang menonton. Termasuk aku.

Mau tahu perasaan apa yang ada di benakku sekarang terhadap Lu Xun? Pada sang Phoenix, yang tidak melulu hanyalah menunjukkan kelembutan dan kedamaian semata, tetapi juga Phoenix yang menghancurkan, yang berbahaya dan sama sekali tidak jinak dan tidak dapat diatur sekehendak hati?

Aku... takut.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di Cheng Du, istana Shu...<p>

Istana _Luolangong_ kali ini terlihat penuh kegembiraan, meski kegembiraan itu diliputi oleh niat jahat yang kuat. Dari segala penjuru ruang tengah yang luas itu terdengar seruan-seruan para prajurit maupun pejabat untuk menangkap orang Wu itu, yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya seorang Phoenix. _Lao Zucong_ yang duduk dengan ponggah di atas kursinya yang mewah menyerupai tahta, membuka sebuah gulungan peta di atas meja.

"Seluruh daerah perbatasan sudah dijaga dengan ketat sekarang." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum puas. "Mereka tidak akan bisa lari kemanapun. Mereka akan seperti tikus yang terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari perangkap!"

Pemberitahuan itu membuat yang lain bersorak gembira.

Namun beberapa sepertinya tidak begitu puas dengan rencana itu. Guan Yu, jendral kaliber adik angkat Liu Bei itu maju dengan gagah. Ia bersoja di depan _Lao Zucong_ sebelum mengatakan apa yang ada di otaknya. "_Lao Zucong_, kurasa cara itu kurang tepat." Katanya, yang seraya disambut _Lao Zucong_ dengan rasa tidak puas. "Di masa pemberontakan Sorban Kuning, tiga kakak beradik Zhang Jiao, Zhang Bao, dan Zhang Liang terkepung di Istana Wan tanpa sekalipun membuka pintu gerbang sehingga pasukan Han kesulitan untuk menangkap mereka." Jendral itu memulai penjelasannya.

Sesudah melihat bahwa _Lao Zucong_ tertarik dan menyuruhnya melanjutkan, Guan Yu pun berkata lagi. "Lalu akhirnya muncullah sebuah strategi untuk mengepung seluruh tembok kota di sebelah utara, barat, dan selatan, kecuali gerbang timur dibiarkan terbuka. Pada gerbang timur inilah para pasukan Han disembunyikan untuk mengadakan penyergapan. Dengan demikian, ketika pasukan pemberontak Sorban Kuning terpancing dan mencoba kabur melalui gerbang di timur itu, mereka berhasil disergap dan dihancurkan semuanya(1)." Begitulah penuturan Guan Yu berakhir. "Kasus ini benar-benar mirip. Keempat orang yang akan kita tangkap ini benar-benar ingin melarikan diri. Namun kita tentu akan kesulitan menangkapnya jika mereka terus-menerus lari. Jika sekarang mereka tahu seluruh jalan ditutup kecuali satu saja yang terbuka, tentu mereka akan pergi ke sana dan kita bisa menyergap mereka dengan mudah."

Mendengar usulan itu, bukan main senangnya sang ibusuri. Ia mengangguk mantap. "Kalau begitu, daerah mana yang menurutmu harus dibuka?"

"Kita sudah tahu bahwa penipu itu rupanya menggunakan sihir kegelapan milik para Pemberontak Sorban Kuning." Jawab Guan Yu dengan cepat. "_Lao Zucong_ sendiri pernah berkata bahwa sihir kegelapan itu dapat dihilangkan oleh orang-orang dari _Fenghuang Xian_-Kota Fenghuang yang memiliki kekuatan cahaya Phoenix. Jadi, kurasa tempat yang paling cocok untuk dibuka penjagaannya adalah kota yang terdekat dengan kota itu. Ada sebuah kota di perbatasan yang terkenal dengan kerumitan istananya. Dan untuk keluar dari sana harus berhasil melewati istana tersebut."

Untuk sesaat, semuanya terdiam penuh pemikiran, berusaha menebak-nebak kota apa itu yang dimaksudkan Guan Yu.

"_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di...(2)"

Guan Yu mengangguk puas.

"Tidak ada tempat yang lebih tepat untuk menangkap mereka selain Istana Bai Di!" Ucap _Lao Zucong_ menyetujui Guan Yu. "Namun sekarang kita perlu seseorang untuk menjadi pasukan penyergap di sana! Orang yang tahu seluk-beluk Istana Bai Di dan yang dapat menangkap mereka semua, khususnya laki-laki Wu penyeranah itu, hidup-hidup!"

Mendengar ini, tentu saja banyak orang yang berteriak ingin mengajukan diri untuk pergi ke istana itu. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah hal yang wajar. Bukankah laki-laki Wu ini, yang akan mereka tangkap di Istana Bai Di, adalah seorang penipu rendahan yang tidak tahu diri, yang telah mengaku-ngaku sebagai seorang Phoenix padahal sebenarnya adalah seorang penyihir kegelapan rendah dari kalangan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning?

Sayang sekali, _Lao Zucong_ tidak puas melihat orang-orang itu.

Namun mata wanita tua itu terbuka lebar saat melihat seorang pemuda mengajukan diri.

"Penipu dari Wu itu adalah orang yang berbahaya." Ucap sang pemuda. "Dia licik dan berbahaya, dan kekuatan kegelapannya itu tidak bisa dianggap enteng. Tidak sembarang orang bisa melawannya. Hanya seorang teman yang dapat melukainya."

Pemuda itu adalah Guan Ping.

Semua yang memandangnya terkesiap, tetapi Guan Ping sama sekali tidak peduli. Ia terus melanjutkan ucapannya. "Bukankah dulu tidak ada seorangpun yang berani menangkap dan membunuhnya? Sampai-sampai harus memperalat Zhao Yun, pengkhianat rendah itu?" Tanyanya. "Lu Xun tidak akan segan-segan menghabisi orang-orang yang akan membahayakan dirinya. Yahhh... kecuali temannya sendiri."

Oh, betapa Guan Ping tahu kata-kata itu akan membuatnya seperti Zhao Yun pula, pengkhianat rendah yang tadi disebut olehnya itu. Namun, apakah jendral muda itu punya pilihan? Kebenciannya terhadap Lu Xun sudah jauh melebihi egonya sebagai seorang jendral.

"Lu Xun tidak akan berani melawan apalagi menghabisiku, yang seorang temannya ini..."

Satu kalimat itu segera meyakinkan _Lao Zucong_. Jendral muda inilah orang yang tepat untuk menangkap si penipu!

Ibusuri itu berdiri dari kursinya. "Baiklah, Jendral Guan Ping. Tugas ini akan diserahkan padamu." Ucapnya dengan mantap dan seringai puas.

"Aku bersumpah akan menangkap penipu itu hidup-hidup." Guan Ping bersoja sebelum berbalik akan meninggalkan ruangan. "Besok aku akan segera bersiap menuju ke Istana Bai Di."

Jendral muda itu berbalik akan keluar dari _Luolangong_. Orang-orang yang ada di dalam ruangan itu, berikut ayahnya sendiri, Jendral Zhang Fei, serta beberapa pejabat lainnya memberinya selamat dan menyemangatinya dalam rangka menangkap penjahat itu. Dalam hati, Guan Ping tersenyum puas. Ia adalah seorang Jendral Shu yang setia dan akan melakukan apapun demi melindungi Shu. Jika sekarang ia diberi kesempatan emas untuk menghancurkan ancaman bagi Shu ini, yaitu si penipu dan penyeranah yang sangat dibencinya itu, ia akan menerimanya dengan lebih dari sekedar senang.

Guan Ping keluar dari istana itu, disambut oleh pancaran cahaya keemasan matahari terbenam yang lembut.

Emas... seperti mata orang itu...

Dalam benaknya terlintas sedikit ingatan saat orang itu menyembuhkannya sesudah pertarungan latihan di Gunung Qing Cheng. Bukannya menerima apalagi berterima kasih, ia malah menampiknya dengan cara menyerangnya tiba-tiba...

"Kakak pertama!"

Satu seruan itu seketika membuyarkan lamunan Guan Ping, tetapi sama sekali tidak membantu apapun untuk menghilangkan perasaan menekan di batinnya. Malah sebaliknya, perasaan itu terasa makin berat.

Orang itu adalah Guan Suo, adiknya yang terkecil.

Guan Suo berlari mendekatinya. Wajahnya merah padam, menunjukkan kemarahan luar biasa. Kalau seandainya ia masih membawa senjatanya, tentu senjatanya itu akan digunakannya untuk menyerang kakak tertuanya. "Kakak pertama, aku mendengar semua yang terjadi barusan di _Luolangong_...!" Apakah hanya perasaan Guan Ping saja, atau benarkah mata Guan Suo basah? Ya, Guan Suo sama sepertinya juga, teman dari penipu busuk itu. Bedanya, Guan Suo masih tetap temannya.

Tangan Guan Suo bergerak, menarik kuat-kuat leher baju kakaknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau akan membunuh Lu Xun!" Serunya, nyaris berteriak dan menjerit. Namun Guan Ping sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perubahan emosi apapun. "Apa yang sebenarnya ada di otakmu? Kau tidak takut dengan hukuman langit? Mengkhianati dan membunuh seorang Phoenix...! Jika salah satu di antara kita, teman-temannya, harus mengkhianatinya, cukuplah Zhao Yun saja! Kau tidak perlu menjadi seorang pengkhianat pula!"

Dengan mudah Guan Ping menepis tangan adiknya. "Guan Suo, aku sudah menjadi pengkhianat, bahkan sebelum Zhao Yun mengkhianatinya." Pengakuan ini seketika membuat Guan Suo terkejut, namun Guan Ping sama sekali tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk itu, apalagi untuk bicara. "Tapi kau tenang saja. Aku tidak akan membunuhnya. Aku hanya akan menangkapnya _hidup-hidup_."

Guan Suo yang telinganya begitu tajam, segera menyadari penekanan terakhir pada kalimat sang kakak. "Menangkap hidup-hidup?" Tanyanya, penuh kecurigaan sekaligus ketakutan. "Apa maksudmu? Apa bedanya dengan membunuhnya saat itu juga?"

Sekilas Guan Suo memperhatikan mata gelap kakaknya. Rupanya dalam nada suara Guan Ping pun, niat jahat dalam batinnya seolah berbisik pada Guan Suo. "Tentu saja berbeda. Semua orang sudah percaya jika Lu Xun, penipu itu, adalah seorang Phoenix. Jika aku... kami, membunuhnya hidup-hidup, entah berapa orang yang akan marah. Bukan hanya orang Shu, tetapi orang-orang Wu dan mungkin juga orang Wei. Mereka semua akan bersatu dan menyalahkan kami. Ini malah mengakibatkan makin banyak orang percaya bahwa dia adalah Phoenix sesudah ia dibunuh."

"Lantas...?" Guan Suo bertanya dengan takut-takut.

"Tetapi jika aku menangkapnya hidup-hidup," nada yang gelap dan rendah itu masih belum berubah. "kami semua akan menunjukkan siapa dia yang sebenarnya pada dunia. Dia itu cuma penyeranah dan penipu rendahan. Dan sesudah itu, dia harus mati sebagai seorang penjahat, bukan Phoenix."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

"Dan kau Guan Suo," Guan Ping berbalik, kini menatap adiknya lurus-lurus. Suaranya meningkat menjadi seperti seruan. "Jika aku sudah menangkapnya dan membawanya kemari, akan kutunjukkan padamu betapa lemahnya dia! Betapa rendah dan tidak berkuasanya dia! Orang seperti itu sama sekali bukanlah seorang Phoenix! Camkan itu baik-baik!"

Guan Ping meninggalkan adiknya dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

"Kakak pertama," suara Guan Suo terdengar lagi. Kali ini terdengar pelan dan lembut, tetapi penuh kesedihan. Guan Ping menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik. "kenapa kau takut membunuhnya kalau dia bukan Phoenix?"

Guan Ping terkesiap.

_Takut? Aku... takut?_ Pikir Guan Ping dalam hati. Tapi bukankah Guan Suo benar? Bukankah selama ini ia akan menghabisi siapapun yang mengacam Shu tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun? Kenapa sekarang ia tidak berani membunuh penipu itu, dan malah harus bersusah-payah untuk membuktikan dulu pada seluruh dunia bahwa orang itu bukan Phoenix? Bukankah biasanya ia tidak peduli? Jadi... kenapa sekarang ia harus takut?

Namun pertanyaan itu langsung dihilangkannya dari pikirannya. Bukan saatnya berpikir seperti itu sekarang.

Jendral muda itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, meninggalkan adiknya seorang diri di tempat itu.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Hiruk-pikuk ini...

Tidak peduli bagaimana pun aku berusaha menjauh, tetap saja suara-suara ini memenuhi kepalaku. Ada apa sebenarnya? Apakah aku tidak boleh tenang, meski hanya untuk sejenak saja? Dan ditambah lagi... apa ini? Apakah hanya aku, ataukah udara di sekelilingku bertambah berat dan pekat? Apa mungkin seseorang sedang mencekik leherku sehingga tenggorokanku tercekat begini, dan aku tidak bisa bernafas?

Barulah sekarang aku sadar. Aku tidak bisa lari dari semua ini. Karena selain bahwa orang-orang ini terus mengikutiku, suara-suara itu berasal dari kepalaku sendiri. Seolah-olah suara orang-orang Xiang Ke ini, yang baru saja direndahkan dan dikata-katai demikian rupa oleh mereka yang dipanggil '_shifu_', terekam satu kali dalam otakku dan terus menerus diputar tanpa henti.

"_Xiansheng_...! _Xiansheng_...!" Suara-suara ini terus terdengar. "_Xiansheng_, kau telah membuat _shifu-shifu_ itu marah...!"

"Kumohon, _xiansheng_...! Kembalilah kepada orang-orang itu dan minta maaf pada mereka...!"

"_Xiansheng_, jika sampai mereka marah, Phoenix itu tidak akan pernah datang!" Kudengar seorang ibu tua yang menangis pedih.

Langkah kakiku berhenti. Bukan hanya karena aku sudah tiba ke tempat tujuanku, tetapi karena suara-suara itu, yang entah kenapa di dalamnya terpendam ketakutan dan kengerian yang begitu besar.

"_Xiansheng_...!" Seorang ibu yang lain memegang tanganku. Ibu ini adalah ibu dari gadis berpenyakit yang tadi diseret itu. Kurasa tidak aneh, toh aku sekarang berada di depan rumahnya. Ya, tempat tujuanku adalah rumahnya. "Kumohon, _xiansheng_...! Orang-orang itu adalah orang yang dipilih sang Phoenix untuk menerima kekuatan cahayanya...! Membuat mereka marah, pasti akan membuat Phoenix itu marah pula...! Jika sampai itu terjadi, maka bisa-bisa kami semua akan celaka...!"

"Phoenix itu dapat menghancurkan kami semua, _xiansheng_...!" Ayahnya juga ikut menambahkan.

Kenapa seperti ini?

Mereka takut pada sang Phoenix?

Pandangan mataku melayang pada Zhao Yun yang rupanya tetap mengikutiku. Sekarang Zhao Yun pun, sahabatku yang begitu dekat denganku, juga menyimpan ketakutan itu di matanya seperti orang-orang ini. Kenapa sekarang Zhao Yun juga...?

"Zhao Yun..." Suaraku keluar begitu saja dari mulutku. Aku memang memanggilnya, tetapi aku yakin tatapanku saja sudah cukup. Buktinya, Zhao Yun sekarang tengah mendekatiku.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

"Tunggu sebentar di sini, ya..." Pintaku. "Aku akan masuk sebentar."

Zhao Yun pasti sudah tahu apa yang akan kulakukan. Jadi dia hanya mengangguk saja. Aku membuka pintu rumah itu dan masuk, diikuti oleh ayah dan ibu dari si gadis. Namun hanya sampai di sisi pintu-lah mereka berhenti. Di rumah yang kecil, sempit, dan sederhana ini, aku dengan mudah menemukan gadis yang sedang sakit itu, terbaring lemah di atas ranjangnya. Wajahnya dibenamkan di atas bantal sehingga ia tidak bisa melihatku maupun menyadari kedatanganku.

Apakah dia sedang tidur? Sebisa mungkin aku tidak menimbulkan suara saat melangkah mendekatinya.

Rupanya dia tidak tertidur. Saat aku berhenti di sisi ranjangnya dan berlutut, ia berbalik. Kedua matanya bertemu dengan mataku.

"_X-xiansheng_...!"

Aku hanya menatapnya dalam-dalam.

"_Guniang_..." Kugenggam tangannya yang lemah dan bernanah itu. Dia terkejut, berusaha menjauh. Tapi kali ini aku tidak melepaskannya. "... apa kau percaya Phoenix itu akan menyembuhkanmu?"

Si gadis terhenyak.

Matanya berair dan wajahnya pun kini basah. Ya, tubuhnya yang kini gemetaran itu benar-benar terlihat menyedihkan dan rusak. Sungguh membuatku tidak habis pikir, bagaimana orang-orang itu bisa tega menyeretnya dan mempertontonkannya di depan umum? Serta mengata-ngatainya pemakai sihir kegelapan? Dan mereka akan membawanya. Kemana?

Kurasakan kini tangan gadis itu malah menggenggamku erat-erat. Bukan hanya satu tetapi kedua-duanya. "_X-xiansheng_..." Suaranya yang lemah dan sesenggukan memenuhi ruangan ini. "... aku sudah tidak peduli lagi apakah seorang Phoenix yang menyembuhkanku atau bukan... Sebab seperti yang dikatakan para _shifu_, aku tidak mungkin akan melihat Phoenix itu... tentu dia akan jijik melihatku..."

Tangan-tangan yang serasa mencekik leherku makin kuat. Suara-suara yang terngiang di kepalaku makin keras.

"_Xiansheng_... jika _xiansheng_ bisa menyembuhkanku, kumohon sembuhkan aku...!" Pinta gadis itu dengan permohonan yang sangat. "Bahkan jika _xiansheng_ menyembuhkanku menggunakan sihir kegelapan pun, asal aku bisa sembuh, tidak masalah untukku...! Daripada nanti malah aku dihukum dan dimusnahkan oleh Phoenix itu sendiri... karena penyakitku ini..."

Seolah-olah sebatang lilin dinyalakan di depanku. Lidah-lidah apinya menjilat-jilat bola mataku, membuat mataku terasa panas dan berair.

Satu tanganku yang kosong kuletakkan di atas dahinya. "_Guniang_, tidak ada sihir kegelapan atau apapun yang dapat menyembuhkan."

Tidak sampai di situ, aku melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin tidak akan pernah terpikirkan olehnya sebelumnya. Masih tetap menggenggam tangannya, kupenjamkan mataku. Seluruh kekuatan di tubuhku kuhimpun pada kedua belah tangan. Cahaya putih yang hangat berpindah dari tubuhku dan mengalir masuk dalam tubuhnya.

"Hanya kekuatan cahaya Phoenix saja..."

Aku menyembuhkannya.

"_X-xiansheng_...?" Suara terkejut gadis itu membuatku perlahan membuka mataku.

Tapi...

"UGH...!"

"_Xiansheng_? _Xiansheng_! Ada apa?"

A-apa ini...? Kenapa dadaku terasa sakit saat menyembuhkannya? Dan kenapa jantungku jadi berdengup begini cepat? Biasanya ini tidak akan terjadi sesudah aku menyembuhkan seseorang, hanya kali ini saja. Kenapa bisa...?

Ahhh... mungkin karena hari ini aku kelelahan.

Kini di depan mataku terlihat seorang gadis yang cantik, sama sekali tidak berpenyakit seperti tadi. Gadis yang sama, hanya saja penyakitnya sudah sembuh. Gadis itu menatapku sejenak, kemudian memandangi dirinya sendiri yang kini sudah bersih dari penyakit menjijikkan itu. Untuk pertama kalinya sejak para _shifu_ itu datang, aku tersenyum. Untuk gadis ini, mungkin pertama kali sejak ia mengidap penyakit ini.

"Kau sembuh..."

"A-ahhh..." Gadis itu masih terpana memandangi tubuhnya. Kulitnya yang bersih dan jari-jarinya yang sekarang sempurna. Tangannya memegang wajahnya, dan untuk pertama kalinya tidak terasa lengket dan basah karena nanah, tetapi basah karena airmata. Kepalanya perlahan-lahan menengadah menatapku. Entah perasaan seperti apa yang ada di dalam batinnya, benar-benar dalam. "_Xiansheng_... bagaimana bisa...? Kau... apakah kau...?"

"Iya..." Jawabku sembari berdiri. "_Guniang_, aku adalah Phoenix itu. Aku tidak akan jijik padamu karena akulah yang akan menyembuhkanmu..."

Nafas gadis itu tertahan. Matanya yang bening membulat menatapku.

Dengan satu helaan nafas panjang, sangking tidak habis pikir sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa, gadis itu bergumam. "Sang Phoenix... kenapa...?" Betapa terkejutnya aku saat gadis itu turun dari pembaringannya, kemudian ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam di depanku! Suaranya terputus-putus oleh isak tangisnya. "Kenapa kau... kenapa kau mau menyembuhkanku...? Bukankah kau seharusnya ada di istana sekarang...? Atau bersama-sama dengan para _shifu_...? Dan kenapa kau... berpakaian seperti Gaibang begini...?"

Tepat sebelum aku menjawab, kedua orangtua gadis itu sudah menghambur pada anaknya. "Ya Tian...! Bagaimana bisa...!"

"_Die_! _Niang_! Aku sudah sembuh!" Ucapnya, masih tetap berlutut dan ber_kowtow_. "Dialah sang Phoenix! _Die_! _Niang_! Sang Phoenix telah menyembuhkanku!"

Kurasa... kedua orangtuanya tidak berbagi kebahagian dengan dirinya.

Sang ayah menatapku dengan curiga sementara sang ibu menariknya jauh-jauh dariku. "Jangan ber_kowtow_ di depan Gaibang seperti itu! Kita memang manusia rendahan, tetapi Gaibang-gaibang ini lebih rendah dari kita! Gara-gara merekalah sang Phoenix tidak kunjung datang!" Tukas ayahnya, takut dan terkejut tetapi menunjukkan kemarahan.

"Anakku, jangan mengatakan Gaibang sepertinya seorang Phoenix! Kau telah menyeranah!" Imbuh sang ibu. Gadis yang malang... kedua orangtuanya lebih mempedulikan sikapnya terhadap aku daripada kesembuhannya. "Mana mungkin seorang Gaibang adalah Phoenix? Apalagi dia adalah orang Wu! Bukankah para _shifu_ sudah memberitahu bahwa sang Phoenix akan datang dengan segala kemegahannya, dan akan menghancurkan Wei dan Wu jika ia datang?"

Si gadis menggeleng putus asa. "Tidak! Itu tidak benar! _Niang_! _Die_! Orang ini sungguh adalah Phoenix!" Bantahnya. "Tidakkah kalian lihat aku sudah sembuh? Lihat! Lihat! Yang memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan hanyalah Phoenix saja! Dan dia telah menyembuhkanku!"

"Itu tidak benar!" Kali ini, seruan sang ayah begitu kuat hingga tangisan anak gadisnya makin keras, sekaligus membuatnya diam. "Jika Phoenix itu datang, dia tidak mungkin akan kemari! Ah, kalaupun dia datang, dia hanya akan memusnahkan orang-orang rendahan seperti Gaibang ini, dan mungkin seperti kita juga!"

Sampai di sini, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi.

Suara ayah dan ibu dari gadis ini juga terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalaku...! Mataku kabur, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat apapun... Dan dadaku yang sesak kini memaksaku untuk berhenti bernafas.

Kenapa...? Perasaan apa ini sebenarnya? Aku tidak tahu perasaan apa ini yang muncul dalam batinku saat melihat ketakutan mereka pada sang Phoenix, padaku!

Ya Tian...! Apa yang dilakukan para _shifu_ itu sebenarnya? Saat mendengar mengenai orang-orang dari _Fenghuang Xian_-Kota Fenghuang, kupikir mereka adalah para _shifu_ yang telah dan akan mendekatkan orang-orang ini, yang mereka katai rendahan, pada Phoenix. Tapi ternyata...! Mereka malah menciptakan ketakutan yang malah akan menghalangi orang-orang ini! Dan pada saat yang sama membuat mereka merendahkan satu sama lain...!

Bagaimana bisa...!

Sungguh, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah membiarkan airmataku tumpah. Aku menangis melihat semua ini.

Kesedihan seperti telah melahapku bulat-bulat. Inilah perasaan yang sedari tadi menekanku. Betapa kasihan sekali dan malangnya orang-orang ini... Bayangan sang Phoenix yang telah menjadi harapan mereka, dihancurkan oleh _shifu-shifu_ yang munafik dan sombong...! Phoenix seperti apakah yang sekarang ada di bayangan mereka? Seorang penguasa yang kejam? Yang akan menghentikan peperangan dengan membawa peperangan yang baru? Yang akan memimpin mereka dengan tangan besi dan menghancurkan siapapun yang termasuk 'orang rendahan'?

Dan... itukah yang mereka harapkan?

"_X-xiansheng_...!" Kulihat si gadis kini melepaskan diri dari orangtuanya. Kedua pasang matanya menyiratkan keterkejutan saat melihatku menangis. "Kenapa kau...?"

Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya? Apakah dia akan mengerti? "_Guniang_, jangan percaya apa yang dikatakan orang-orang munafik itu...!" Aku nyaris saja berseru. Aku yakin benar gadis ini mengerti bahwa yang kumaksudkan adalah para _shifu_ dari Fenghuang Xian-Kota Fenghuang.

"Jika memang benar aku datang hanya untuk menghancurkan Wei dan Wu, dan menyingkirkan orang-orang seperti kalian, lantas kenapa sejak awal aku harus menjadi seorang manusia? Cukup aku terbang di langit atas sana, kemudian menyemburkan dan menjatuhkan api!"

Gadis itu tidak dapat berkata apa-apa lagi. Orangtuanya juga.

Aku berbalik, menuju ke arah pintu untuk pergi. Tanganku yang bergetar nyaris saya gagal menggenggam pegangan pintu untuk membukanya.

Tapi... celaka...

Barulah aku ingat. Di luar tempat ini bukannya sebuah tempat yang kosong dimana aku bisa menenangkan diriku. Ada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan orang yang menungguku di luar rumah ini dengan berbagai perasaan. Sekarang entah berapa pasang mata menatapku. Tatapan yang sama dengan tatapan gadis itu dan kedua orangtuanya. Dan apa yang ada di kepala mereka mengenai Phoenix juga sama...

"_Xiansheng_! Tunggu!" Gadis yang tadi kusembuhkan itu berlari dari belakang. "Jangan pergi dulu!"

"Hei lihat! Gadis itu sembuh!"

"Hah! Bagaimana bisa?"

Seruan-seruan itu seketika membuat geger. "_Xiansheng_! Apa benar kau seorang Phoenix?"

"Kalau benar, kenapa kau berpakaian Gaibang?" Tanya yang lain.

Aku hanya terdiam. Namun tiba-tiba tanganku diamit oleh seseorang. Zhao Yun.

"Lu Xun, kau gila?" Bentaknya tetapi dengan suara bisikan. "Kenapa kau menyembuhkan gadis itu? Kau terang-terangan menunjukkan kalau kau adalah Phoenix! Apa kau lupa kalau kita ini adalah para buronan yang dalam bahaya?"

Zhao Yun... Bahkan dia pun juga tidak mengerti? Bukankah dia sudah menjadi sahabatku entah berapa lamanya? Aku hanya bisa memandanginya, tatapan matanya yang menuduhku dan penuh putus asa serta kecemasan.

Apakah untuk ini... aku tidak berhak untuk marah?

"Kenapa kau juga seperti mereka, Zhao Yun!" Bentakku, dengan rasa putus asa yang jauh lebih darinya. Tanganku menepis genggaman tangannya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau orang-orang itu kini memandangi kami dengan penuh kebingungan! "Apa kau berniat menyembunyikanku yang seorang Phoenix ini, seperti yang dilakukan para _shifu_ itu? Kenapa kau ingin menjauhkanku dari orang-orang ini? Kau tak ada bedanya dengan _shifu-shifu_ itu!"

Zhao Yun tersentak kaget. Jangan kira aku tidak terkejut. Aku pun sama terkejutnya dengannya, tidak menyangka aku akan bicara sekeras dan setajam itu.

Untuk beberapa saat, Zhao Yun hanya memandangiku, seperti berusaha membaca apa yang ada di balik wajahku yang merah padam oleh amarah dan mataku yang berair. Sampai akhirnya, dia memberanikan diri untuk membuka mulut. "Lu Xun, apa kau marah... karena para _shifu_ itu tidak mengenalimu sebagai seorang Phoenix?"

Sudah kuduga. Zhao Yun tidak mengerti.

Tapi aku senang dia bertanya. Karena dengan begitu baru aku akan menjawabnya.

"Bukan..." Aku menggeleng. Suaraku jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. Sambil menjawab, kupandangi orang-orang di sekelilingku. Ada sebagian yang masih bertanya-tanya. Ada pula yang curiga. Tapi kurasa... sebagian besar sudah menemukan bahwa aku adalah sang Phoenix yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Yahhh... meski tentu keadaanku yang sebagai Gaibang dan orang Wu ini membuat mereka ragu-ragu. "Aku bukan marah karena hal itu. Aku marah karena mereka menjauhkan orang-orang ini dariku..."

Satu per satu pasang mata yang menatapku, kupandangi lekat-lekat meski hanya dalam sepersekian detik. Orang-orang ini... bukankah kasihan sekali? Mereka sama sekali tidak punya harapan untuk kehidupan yang benar-benar penuh kedamaian, kecuali satu, sang Phoenix. Namun rupanya harapan mereka yang cuma satu itu pun sudah dihancurkan oleh orang-orang yang mengaku kalau mereka adalah yang dipilih oleh sang Phoenix.

Dan sekarang sang Phoenix itu ada di depan mereka, tapi mereka yang sudah ditipu itu tidak dapat mempercayainya...

Malang sekali mereka... Aku hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati, tertawa getir. Kalau untuk menangisi mereka, kurasa airmataku sudah habis...

Kali ini aku berbicara pada mereka semua, berusaha menjawab satu pertanyaan yang terus berada di kepala mereka. "Aku adalah sang Phoenix!" Seruku dengan lantang dan nyaring. Satu tanganku berada di depan dada. "Jangan dengarkan _shifu-shifu_ itu, yang mengatakan bahwa sang Phoenix tidak akan datang pada orang-orang seperti kalian! Justru kepada kalianlah aku datang!"

Bukan main terkejutnya mereka, tidak bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata lagi. Seolah langit telah runtuh di atas kepala mereka.

Tidak ada hiruk pikuk itu lagi. Segala suara di muka bumi ini seperti berhenti pada satu waktu yang sama. Dan waktu itu adalah saat ini. Tangan-tangan tak kelihatan yang berusaha mencekik leherku sudah tidak ada lagi.

"Aku berada di tengah-tengah kalian sebagai seorang Gaibang, menjadi yang terendah, supaya aku bisa dekat dengan kalian!" Lanjutku, masih dengan volume suara yang sama. Di tengah keheningan ini, seolah-olah suaraku sampai ke langit. "Jika memang benar yang dikatakan para _shifu_ itu, aku tidak perlu menjadi manusia! Aku bisa saja tetap berada di langit dan menghancurkan apapun dari atas sana!"

Akhirnya... segala yang ada di kepalaku tersampaikan juga. Namun bukan itu yang membuatku benar-benar lega.

Kulihat beberapa orang, memang tidak semuanya, mengerti dan percaya akan hal itu, meski ini berarti menentang apa yang telah mereka dengar dari para _shifu_ panutan mereka. Puluhan pasang mata berbinar penuh rasa terima kasih dan kebahagiaan. Sebagian masih ragu, tetapi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa selain saling berbisik satu sama lain.

Aku menghela nafas. "Kalian percaya atau tidak, itu pilihan kalian. Ayo, Zhao Yun, kita pergi."

Dengan begitu, aku melenggang pergi. Zhao Yun mengikuti di belakangku. Perasaanku tiba-tiba saja menjadi ringan. Yang penting, mereka sudah tahu, kan? Percaya atau tidak, itu terserah mereka. Berdua kami sama-sama menembus kerumunan orang-orang ini.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

"_Gege_ ada di sini rupanya!"

Aku menoleh, dan kulihat seorang anak kecil berlari-lari kecil menghampiriku. Lho? Itu anak yang tadi kusuapi _guilinggao_? Dan yang kemudian maju dengan berani mengatakan pada para _shifu_ bahwa aku adalah Phoenix?

Gadis kecil itu berhenti di depanku. "Sudah kuduga! _Gege_ memang Phoenix! Aku benar-benar kaget sekali begitu tahu Phoenix itu ternyata berpakaian Gaibang dan mengepel lantai di restoran! Soalnya, kata _shifu-shifu_, justru orang-orang rendah seperti itulah yang tidak disukai Phoenix!" Celotehnya panjang lebar. Meski orang-orang ini mendengarnya dengan campuran kaget, panik, marah, dan lain sebagainya, sebaliknya aku malah senang sekali mendenga pengakuan yang tulus dan jujur ini. "Kata para _shifu_, kami ini orang rendah, dan aku juga! Makanya kalau _gege_ yang Phoenix ini mau menyuapiku _g__uilinggao_, akusenang sekali!"

Aku membalas senyumannya sambil berlutut agar tinggiku sama dengannya. "Aku senang jika kau senang, _meimei_." Perlahan tanganku terulur dan membelai rambutnya. Melihat anak kecil ini tersenyum lebar dan gembira, rasanya akan tenang sekali, ya?

"_Gege_, boleh aku minta tolong sesuatu?"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku bingung. Mungkin ingin minta disuapi _guilinggao_ lagi?

Anak itu tersenyum lebar sampai-sampai memperlihatkan giginya. "Bolehkan aku memeluk _gege_? Aku senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix!"

Tentu saja aku tidak buang-buang waktu untuk menjawab. Ahahaha... memangnya itu sesuatu yang perlu ditanyakan lagi? Aku langsung memeluk anak kecil itu sebagai jawaban. "Tentu saja boleh! Kapanpun kau mau, _meimei_!"

"HOREEEE!" Dengan gembira, gadis itu melemparkan kedua tangannya di leherku. "UWAAAAHHHH! Ternyata Phoenix itu sangat baik hati, dan ramah, dan menyenangkan sekali, ya!"

Aku tertawa kecil mendengar celotehannya. Tanpa kusadari, orang-orang di sekelilingku pun mulai memberanikan diri untuk mendekat dan memandangi kami berdua. Dari mulut mereka, kudengar bisikan-bisikan yang, meski terdengar lebih dewasa dan berpendidikan, sebenarnya sama tulusnya dengan ucapan anak kecil ini.

"Aku tidak pernah menyangka... Phoenix itu ternyata begini dekat dengan kita!"

"Kalau begitu, yang selama ini kita dengar itu salah besar!"

Seorang bapak mendekatiku. Sebelum menoleh ke arahnya, kugendong gadis kecil ini, yang sangking senangnya terus-menerus lengket padaku! Senyum lebar tersembul pada wajah bapak itu, yang sudah tua dan kotor tetapi terlihat baik hati dan tulus. "_Xiansheng_! Tidak pernah sekalipun terlintas dalam pikiranku aku bisa melihat Phoenix!" Katanya sambil menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut. "Sekarang aku bisa melihat Phoenix! Aku sudah tidak minta apa-apa lagi di dunia ini!"

"Aku juga!" Sepasang suami istri yang lainnya juga mendekat dan memegang tanganku. "_Xiansheng_, beberapa hari lagi istriku akan melahirkan anak kami yang pertama! _Xiansheng_, tolong jika tidak keberatan, maukah _xiansheng_ bertemu dengannya dan memberinya nama?" Ucap sang suami.

"Kami ingin anak kami melihat sang Phoenix sejak awal!" Imbuh sang ibu dengan antusias.

Aku mengangguk cepat. "Tentu saja! Aku pasti akan mengunjungi kalian!"

"_Xiansheng_!" Kali ini yang datang adalah beberapa orang remaja! "_Xiansheng_, kudengar Phoenix itu menguasai lima not dalam melodi China, ya? _Xiansheng_ tentu bisa memainkan musik dan bernyanyi! Tolong ajari kami!"

"Baiklah!"

Pada akhirnya, entah berapa banyak orang yang menghampiriku! Sekilas aku memandangi Zhao Yun yang juga tersenyum lebar, kelihatannya senang sekali meski akhirnya identitas kami ketahuan. Yah, sebentar lagi mereka akan tahu kalau aku ini seorang buronan.

Tapi biarlah... yang penting mereka sudah tahu kalau sang Phoenix sudah datang, dan datang pada mereka. Itulah yang paling penting!

* * *

><p>(1) Sumpah saya lupa ini nama strateginya apa... Yang jelas artinya bahwa menutup tiga arah jalan dan mebiarkan satu jalan terbuka. Trus di jalan tersebut ntar disergap...<p>

(2) Bagi yang belum baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** ato udah baca tapi lupa, Bai Di Castle di sini SAMA SEKALI BEDA dengan Bai Di Castle versi DW baik yang DW5 maupun DW7. Bai Di Castle di versi Phoenix FORM series adalah kira2 seperti Liuhe Pagoda. Coba search di Google. Menara besar yang tengahnya void, trus jalannya kayak labirin~ Getu~~~

Oh iya... karena ini udah ada pengumuman DW8, sebenernya saya mau memasukkan character2 DW8 seperti Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, dan Li Dian... Hohoho~ Kalo Li Dian, saya udah ada rencana *ketawa jahat* Tapi mengenai Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao... *sigh* saya belum ada rencana... Hmmm...

Trus, saya juga mau men-share-kan sebuah planning saya...  
>Begini, seperti yang sodara2 tau, saya sekarang lagi demen ama ini boyband Korea yang namanya B2ST~ Nahhh... saya kepikiran untuk bikin semisalkan beberapa chara2 kita tercinta ini adalah boyband. YUPS! Kira2 seperti Boyband SMACK di STUCK!nya Silvermoonarisato~ Hohoho~ Bedanya adalah tentu saja (1) Membernya, dan (2) storylinenya~<p>

Kalo di STUCK, membernya adalah: Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Zhong Hui, Xiahou Ba, Guan Suo, Ling Tong, Shin (OCnya IXA Wolf), dan Guo Jia (ex leader). Total adalah 7 berdasarkan SM*SH... Well, berhubung B2ST cuma 6 orang, maka saya merombak total membernya. Rencana saya adalah: Guo Jia (leader), Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Xiahou Ba, Jiang Wei, dan Cao Pi. Ini juga disesuaikan berdasarkan chara2 BISHOUNEN yang paling aktif di Phoenix FORM series (Wokey... kecuali Xiahou Ba).

Oh iya... tapi jangan dikira bahwa karena B2ST cuma 6 orang dan ini cuma 6 orang, maka yang lain nggak muncul. Soalnya, di Korea pun boybandnya banyak, nggak cuma B2ST... XDDDD Yang cewe (Yangmei, Yan Lu, Zhou Ying, Ying Fang, Xiahou Mei, dst~) juga akan muncul... Wkwkwkw... Dan Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Xiahou Long, ama Huiyue juga~ Hohohoho~

Well... benernya alasan saya pengen nulis ini bukan cuma gara2 saya lagi nge-fans ama B2ST. Tapi entah kenapa... *sigh* akhir2 ini saya gampang stress, apalagi mengingat kuliah saya. Nah, kata suatu kali saya ama temen baik saya yang juga suka nulis cerita saling sharing. Dia bilang mungkin saya gampang stress karena selain kuliah, saya juga menulis cerita yang STRESSFUL (bukan cuma plotnya bikin stress, tapi juga harus belajar banyak budaya China demi nulis cerita ini). Nah, kata temen saya itu kurang baik bukan cuma karena masalah kesehatan tetapi juga kualitas cerita itu sendiri. Maksudnya, kalo terlalu stress memikirkan plot Phoenix FORM, ntar jadinya cerita ini sendiri bakal 'nggak ada jiwa'nya meski cerita ini plotnya udah oke dan berdasarkan sejarah udah bagus.

Jadi karena itu teman ini menyarankan saya untuk menulis sebuah cerita humour yang masih berhubungan dengan Phoenix FORM. Nah, momennya bersamaan dengan saya mulai nge-fans B2ST ini~ jadilah saya kepikiran humournya berdasarkan ini... ^^ Ehehehe...

Karena itulah... saya mau minta pendapat sodara2~ Bagaimana menurut sodara2mengenai rencana saya ini? Please kasih feedback, ya...

Tenang aja, saya tetep akan fokus di Phoenix FORM series~~ ini cuma sebagai selingan aja (sekaligus dalam usaha saya belajar nulis humour~)

Oh iya... apakah ada yang tau dimana saya bisa belu Orginal Album B2ST yang Midnight Sun? Kalo iya, tolong kasih tau sayaaaahhhh~~~ Please... *sembah sujud 1000x*

Sekian aja, deh... ^^ Thanks for reading! ^^


	36. Strangers Around Us

Astagaaaahhhh~ Maap saya lupa update... saya baru aja update pas diingatkan ama Silvermoonarisato... *sigh*

Oh iya... mengenai cerita yang saya mau bikin tentang 6 bishounen DW menjadi boyband, berhubung sampe detik ini saya belum dapet pertentangan, maka kayaknya saya akan mulai menulis~ Hohoho~ Akan saya publish secepatnya~ Wkwkwkw... Oh, dan untuk **Saika Tsuruhime** yang kecewa Ma Chao nggak eksis, tenang aja~~~ Ohohoho~ Seperti yang saya bilang, meski yang masuk di boyband sorotan saya ini cuma 6 member, tapi tetep aja yang lain juga akan muncul macam Gan Ning, Ling Tong, plus Ma Chao, Ma Dai, Sima Shi, Sima Zhao, dsb~ Dan berhubung ada DW8... entah kenapa saya mau masukkin chara2 DW8 juga, nih... (mestinya nggak cuma di fanfic ancur yang bersangkutan, tapi juga di Coloured Glaze~ hohoho~)

Oh iyaaa~ Makasih banyak untuk **shouta-warrior** atas bantuannya, ya~ ^^ Nyuuuu~ saya bener2 bakal tetap cari itu album tanpa menyerah bahkan seandainya dunia bakal kiamat besok~

Untuk **Nakamura Aihara**, welcome to this *coret*craziness*coret* fanfic~ Hehehe... Guan Yinping, ya? Alasannya kenapa saya agak bingung dengan Guan Yinping itu begini: Pertama, saya belum menemukan momen yang pas bagaimana bisa memunculkan Guan Yinping, sementara Zhang Bao ama Guan Xing plus Li Dian saya udah tau harus dimunculkan di mana~ Kedua, kelihatannya Guan Yinping lebih muda dari Xing Cai, ya? Well, di sini Xing Cai masih anak2, jadi kayaknya Guan Yinping pun masih anak2... Wkwkwkw... Begitu alasannyaaaahhhh~

Wokey~ that's it... Neeway, jadi inilah chap berikutnya~ Happy reading~

* * *

><p><em>Gadis kecil itu hanya memandangi langit malam yang bertaburan bintang. Rambutnya yang hitam kecoklatan diikat melambai-lambai tertiup angin, begitu juga rerumputan di taman yang cukup luas itu. Sayang sekali, keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Ia menoleh saat mendengar derap langkah kaki kecil seseorang. Matanya melebar, kelihatan benar-benar gembira menyambut kedatangan kawannya.<em>

"_Lu Yi! Akhirnya kau datang juga!"_

_Anak laki-laki yang menghampirinya tersenyum dan duduk di sebelahnya. "Maaf, aku terlambat! Tadi aku belajar..." Katanya, sebelum menyodorkan sesuatu. Sebuah kantong kertas yang dari dalamnya mengeluarkan kepulan uap hangat. "Sebagai permintaan maaf, ini untukmu! Kau lapar, kan?"_

_Anak perempuan itu mengambilnya. "Uwah! Baozi! Terima kasih banyak, Lu Yi! Kau benar-benar tahu makanan kesukaanku, ya!"_

"_Iya!" Si bocah mengangguk. "Kita kan teman!"_

_Sampai di situ, keduanya terhening beberapa saat. Mereka pun tiduran di atas rumput yang empuk dan tebal itu, pandangan mata terarah pada ribuan bintang di angkasa._

"_Lu Yi?"_

"_Ya?"_

_Si gadis kecil menghela nafas. "Kau lihat bintang yang paling terang itu? Yang berwarna emas dan tepat di atas kita?" Sebagai jawaban, yang ditanya mengangguk. "Heran... bintang itu rasanya selalu mengikutimu kemana-mana! Nah, gara-gara itu, setiap kali kita keluar untuk memandangi bintang, hasilnya selalu sama! Bintang yang terang itu tepat di atas kita..."_

_Bocah itu mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Lalu...?"_

"_Membosankan...!" Keluhnya. "Lu Yi, sekali-sekali, kau harus pergi berkelana yang jauh, supaya aku bisa melihat pemandangan yang berbeda. Dan lagi..." Kalimatnya terhenti sejenak. "... sekarang ini, yang bisa melihat cahayanya hanya aku saja. Kuharap... orang-orang lain juga bisa melihat yang sama..."_

"_Oh, begitu, ya..." Balas si bocah mengangguk pelan. "Tapi... itu berarti kita akan berjauhan. Apa tidak apa-apa?"_

"_Tenang saja! Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Si gadis terlihat sangat bersemangat saat mengucapkannya. "Kita kan teman!"_

* * *

><p>"Meimei! Meimei! Cepat! Di sini masih kotor!"<p>

"Tunggu sebentar, Zhou Ying! Ini saja belum selesai, dan kau sudah suruh aku membersihkan yang lain?"

"Hei, kau bocah bawel! Jangan banyak omong! Cepat kerja!"

"KURANG AJAAAARRRR! Aku ini perempuan!"

"Kau ini kelainan, ya? Mengaku-ngaku perempuan?"

Jelas sekali Yangmei dongkol dan kesal. Sangking mendongkolnya, wajahnya sampai jadi hijau! Bayangkan saja, tengah asyik-asyiknya merajut mimpi di sore hari sesudah seharian membantu di dapur, tiba-tiba saja nyonya besar pemilik penginapan membangunkannya dan Zhou Ying, lalu menyuruh mereka untuk membersihkan ruang makan. Baiklah, mereka memang berhutang tempat bermalam pada si nyonya bos besar ini. Tapi kan tidak perlu seheboh itu sampai seolah dunia mau kiamat saja!

Dengan sembarangan dan asal-asalan bukan main, Yangmei mengelap meja-meja di ruang makan tersebut. Kelihatan sekali kalau gadis yang luar biasa tidak anggun dan kasar seperti laki-laki itu enggan disuruh melakukan pekerjaan seperti ini, untuk kedua kalinya dalam satu hari. Dan yang paling parah, apa sih yang membuatnya harus cepat-cepat begini? Bahkan bukan hanya dia, pegawai restoran yang lain pun, bahkan termasuk si _laoban yang_ sendiri kalang-kabut bukan buatan seperti orang kebakaran jenggot.

"Hei, Zhou Ying!" Panggil Yangmei pada saudara sepupunya yang kini tengah mengelap jendela. "Apa-apaan nyonya bos satu itu? Kenapa tiba-tiba menyuruh kita membersihkan seluruh isi ruang makan?" Benar-benar nada suaranya ketus sekali dan menyiratkan protes.

Zhou Ying, sebaliknya, sama sekali tidak terpengaruh oleh keketusan Yangmei. Gadis berambut hitam legam itu masih tersenyum sumringah, dan melakukan pekerjaannya dengan baik. "Lho, kau belum tahu, Meimei?" Tanyanya dengan suara ceria dan ringan. "Ming _furen_ bilang, orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, akan datang kemari malam ini! Dan mereka akan makan di sini!"

Sontak mendengar informasi dari Zhou Ying, Yangmei bagai telah minum obat kuat. Semangatnya langsung meluap-luap begitu mendengar kata '_FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang'. Senyumnya melebar, dan kali ini tangannya bergerak dengan cepat bukan karena asal-asalan melainkan karena gembira! "Ya Tian! Kau ini bagaimana, Zhou Ying? Hal sepenting ini, kenapa tidak kau beritahu padaku? Kalau kau beritahu, aku pasti tidak pakai acara mengomel!"

"Kau ini bisanya hanya menyalahkan orang saja..." Desah Zhou Ying serba salah. "Tadi sesudah Ming _furen_ memberitahu aku, aku ingin sekali mengatakannya padamu. Apa mau kau terus-terusan mengomel sehingga aku tidak punya kesempatan bicara!"

Satu lagi meja selesai dibersihkan oleh Yangmei. Gadis itu sebenarnya masih lelah dan ingin beristirahat, tetapi mengetahui bahwa nanti malam orang-orang yang ditunggu oleh mereka dan diharapkan menjadi penolong akan datang, ia urung melakukannya. Sambil bergerak ke meja yang lain, ia membalas Zhou Ying. "Yahhh... aku kan tidak tahu? Sudahlah, Zhou Ying! Daripada kau ngomel-ngomel tidak jelas begitu, sebaiknya kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu saja!"

_Bukannya sedari tadi kau ya yang mengomel?_ Gumam Zhou Ying dalam hati. Betapa inginnya Zhou Ying mengatakan hal itu secara langsung. Namun ia urung. Tidak ada gunanya menentang Yangmei yang keras kepala tetapi bodoh luar biasa bagai kambing. Ngomong dengan Yangmei ibarat ngomong dengan tembok dan gunung, tidak akan ada gunanya!

"Hei, bocah bawel!" Tiba-tiba suara si _furen_ pemilik hotel, yang dipanggil Ming _furen_, memenuhi lubang telinga Yangmei. Tidak heran, nyonya bos itu berteriak langsung di telinganya. "Nanti kalau mereka datang, kau harus sopan! Panggil mereka '_shifu_'! Mengerti!"

Yangmei sambil meringis dan menepuk-nepuk telinganya, langsung membentak balas dengan sengit. "Jelas aku mengerti, nyonya besar yang diktaktor dan semena-mena! Kau kira aku apa?"

"Kau ini bocah bodoh yang sok tahu! Heh, kenapa kau tidak bisa sedikit seperti kakak angkatmu yang baik hati, lembut, dan penuh sopan santun itu?" Omel si Ming _furen_ panjang lebar. Siapapun tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan si nyonya adalah Lu Xun. Yahhh... siapapun kecuali Yangmei sendiri.

"Aku tidak pernah punya kakak angkat yang baik, lembut, dan penuh sopan santun!" Balasnya.

"Bahkan kau tidak mengakui kakak angkatmu sendiri? Ya Tian!"

Zhou Ying yang melihat dari kejauhan cuma kagok sendiri. Jadi, duduk permasalahannya adalah bahwa Ming _furen_ mengira Yangmei adalah seorang laki-laki. Tepatnya, bocah ingusan yang kasar dan sok tahu serta tidak berpendidikan, dan pastinya adalah anggota Gaibang. Kesimpulannya, nyonya besar itu tentu tidak bisa menebak bahwa Lu Xun sebenarnya adalah kekasih Yangmei, sehingga membuat kesimpulan bahwa Lu Xun adalah kakak angkatnya. Parahnya, Yangmei yang bodoh sama sekali tidak mengerti hal ini...

"DASAR BOCAAAAHHHH! Sukanya teriak-teriak, bikin ribut, dan keras kepala!"

"Kau juga sukanya main perintak saja, DASAR NYONYA BOS TUA!"

Kalau dilihat-lihat, sebenarnya adu mulut dua makhluk ini lucu juga...

"A-a-a-anuuu..." Dengan takut-takut, Zhou Ying buka mulut, berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan untuk menghentikan adu mulut yang tak jelas kapan akan berakhir ini. "Ming _furen_, jadi kami harus memanggil mereka '_shifu_'-guru, ya? Nggg... kenapa begitu, Ming _furen_?"

Emosi Ming _furen_ seketika mereda saat mendengar pertanyaan Zhou Ying. Bagaimana tidak? Si adik perempuan terkecil ini sangat santun, beda dari kakaknya yang meski sudah besar tapi masih seperti bocah. Dalam pikiran Ming _furen_, empat tamu yang tidak jelas asal usulnya dan makan gratis ini adalah empat saudara angkat dalam Gaibang. Yang paling tua, laki-laki gagah yang seperti jendral itu, meski agak keras tapi pemberani dan bisa sopan. Yang kedua adalah seorang laki-laki yang sopan dan lembut serta baik hati, yang mana adalah menantu idaman seluruh ibu-ibu di dunia. Yang paling muda, dan satu-satunya perempuan adalah si _guniang_ berambut panjang hitam ini, yang meskipun pemalu tetapi bertutur halus.

Mereka bertiga... jelas sangat jauh berbeda dari bocah tengik yang sukanya teriak-teriak seperti orang gila ini. Pokoknya tingkah si saudara ketiga ini selalu bikin Ming _furen_ naik pitam! Untung saja _guniang_ berambut panjang itu berusaha mengalihkan perhatiannya...

"Yah, sebenarnya mereka tidak pernah menjadi guru secara langsung, sih... Tapi di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, merekalah yang memberitahu kami banyak hal tentang Sang Phoenix. Karena itulah mereka dipanggil '_shifu_'." Jelas sekali bahwa si nyonya besar jauh lebih suka bicara dengan Zhou Ying daripada Yangmei. "Oh iya, _guniang_. Sampai sekarang aku belum tahu namamu serta kakak-kakakmu. Bisa kau perkenalkan?"

Jelas ini membuat Zhou Ying kaget dan tegang bukan buatan! Zhao Yun yang harusnya diberi mandat untuk memilihkan nama tidak kunjung datang!

"I-i-itu... Nggg..."

"SELAMAT SOREEEE!"

Satu sapaan sumringah dari Zhao Yun, diiringi dengan suara pintu yang terbuka lebar. Di belakangnya, Lu Xun mengikuti sambil menggandeng tangan seorang anak kecil. Anak kecil itu adalah yang tadi disuapi oleh Lu Xun, dan dengan berani menyatakan bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix di depan orang-orang lain.

"Nah, sekarang kau pulang dulu, ya..." Lu Xun membelai rambut si kecil. Anak itu mengangguk dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kemudian menggandeng tangan ibunya sambil melambaikan tangan meninggalkan penginapan itu.

Zhou Ying, yang melihat kehadiran dua laki-laki ini sebagai kesempatan melarikan diri dari masalah, langsung menyahut. "Nggg... Ming _furen_, sangat tidak baik dan tidak sopan jika aku yang adik terkecil dan seorang perempuan ini memperkenalkan diri serta kakak-kakakku. Biar kakak pertama saja yang memperkenalkan kami."

"APAAAAA?" Kontan Zhao Yun kaget bukan main. Yang ia sudah pikirkan namanya hanya dia sendiri dan Lu Xun! Bagaimana dengan Yangmei? Nah, permasalahannya adalah Ming _furen_ sudah menunggu cukup lama untuk mereka memperkenalkan diri. Terlambat satu detik saja maka tentunya Ming _furen_ akan curiga. Walhasil, mau tidak mau Zhao Yun pun memperkenalkan diri, meski suaranya terdengar memaksa sekali... "Nggg... _furen_, kami berempat adalah Gaibang..."

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Aku sudah tahu! Cepat beritahu namamu!" Bentak Ming _furen_.

_Ya Tian... judes sekali nyonya besar satu ini. Tidak ada ampun sama sekali...!_ Pikir Zhao Yun dalam hati sementara Lu Xun cuma bisa menahan tawa. "Baiklah... baiklah... Nggg... Marga kami adalah You." Ucap Zhao Yun lagi. "Aku adalah kakak tertua. Namaku You Cheng. Ini adikku yang kedua, namanya You Xing." Katanya memperkenalkan dirinya sendiri dan Lu Xun dengan nama palsu ciptaannya.

"Dan bocah bawel itu? Dan si _guniang_?"

"Nggg... nggg... Nama adikku yang ketiga..." Benar-benar Zhao Yun serasa ketiban beban luar biasa! Sepasang mata Zhou Ying dan Lu Xun menatapnya, tetapi yang paling mengerikan mungkin adalah tatapan mata Yangmei dan Ming _furen_. Bagaimana tidak? Ming _furen_ sudah mulai curiga. Sementara Yangmei... jelas gadis itu akan murka kalau sampai Zhao Yun tidak memilihkan nama yang tepat untuknya. "Nggg... You... nggg... You... You..."

Seolah ilham turun dari langit, Zhao Yun tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi begitu mendengar suara dari jendela belakang!

"HIEEEEEEHHHHH!"

Tak ada angin tak ada hujan, kuda milik Lu Xun yang luar biasa binal dan sifatnya sangat jauh berbeda dari sang pemilik itu meringkik.

"... You Ma!" Secara spontan, Zhao Yun langsung mengucapkan satu kata yang terlintas di benaknya saat mendengar suara Huo Li. _Ma_-kuda. Yah, untuk pertama kalinya terselamatkan oleh seekor kuda, meski nama itu sama sekali tidak membuat Yangmei senang. Asalkan Ming _furen_ tidak curiga, sebenarnya tak ada masalah, kan?

_Nyaris saja Ming _furen_ curiga_... _Ya sudahlah. Meski namanya yang sekarang agak ngawur, namanya yang selama ini juga terdengar ngawur, kok. Dulu namanya berasal dari nama buah, sekarang dari binatang. Sama sekali tidak masalah, kan?_ Pikir Zhao Yun dalam hati membenarkan diri.

_Baru kali ini Huo Li ada gunanya... Biasanya kuda satu itu cuma bisa cari gara-gara_. Gumam Lu Xun dalam hati.

_KURANG AJAAAAAR! Zhao Yun itu memang bodoh luar biasa atau mau mengerjaiku? Kenapa namaku jadi _ma_-kuda? Aneh sekali!_ Sumpah Yangmei dalam hati. _Lihat saja, Zhao Yun! Kau akan menerima hukuman langit!_

_Hmmm... Kenapa tiba-tiba Huo Li meringkik, ya? Ah, tidak apa-apa lah... Paling-paling kangen pada majikannya. Meski menyebalkan, sebenarnya Huo Li itu suka sekali lho bersama Lu Xun!_ Batin Zhou Ying. _Yahhh... meski sukanya adalah untuk mengerjai Lu Xun habis-habisan..._

"... dan yang terakhir, adik kami paling kecil sekaligus satu-satunya perempuan, biasanya cukup di panggil You Niang." Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun mengakhiri perkenalan yang singkat itu. Ming _furen_ mengangguk paham, dan sama sekali tidak kelihatan curiga! Akhirnya Zhao Yun bisa bernafas lega...

"You Cheng, You Xing, You Ma, You Niang..." Nyonya besar itu berusaha mengingat-ingat. Tetapi bagi keempat orang itu, gaya mengingatnya seperti seorang nenek yang sudah pikun menghafal nama cucu-cucunya. "Yahhh... kuharap aku tidak lupa."

"Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku mau tanya satu hal," Ucap Zhao Yun lagi. "Kenapa semuanya sibuk membersihkan ruang makan ini? Dan apakah kami harus membantu?"

Sungguh mengejutkan sekali untuk Zhao Yun, dan apalagi Lu Xun. Yangmei yang biasanya paling malas dan paling ogah-ogahan, kini yang paling pertama menjawab dengan penuh semangat! "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa, Zhao Yun? Orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang datang! Tamu-tamu istimewa seperti itu kan harus dilayani dengan baik!" Tukasnya sumringah luar biasa, yang diiyakan oleh Zhou Ying dengan sebuah anggukan semangat. "Uwwaaaahhhh...! Aku benar-benar tidak sabar bertemu mereka! Pasti mereka adalah orang-orang baik hati yang berkharisma dan bijaksana sekali!"

"Aku juga ingin cepat-cepat bertemu!" Imbuh Zhou Ying.

Namun betapa kaget dan bingungnya gadis ini, saat melihat Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun tidak bereaksi seperti yang mereka harapkan. Dua laki-laki itu kelihatan tidak tenang dan hanya berpandang-pandangan satu sama lain. Lu Xun-lah yang lebih dahulu mengalihkan pandangannya, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa dan hanya menatap lantai saja. Zhao Yun menghela nafas, kemudian berbalik menatap kedua gadis itu, seketika menerima tatapan bingung mereka.

Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjap karena kebingungan. "Nggg... kalian kenapa?" Tanyanya. "Apa sudah pernah bertemu mereka?"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun, diam dalam kebisuannya. Zhao Yun pun jadi serba salah sendiri.

"Aku tadi sempat melihat dari kejauhan." Kini semua mata memandang Ming _furen_, yang tahu-tahu bersuara. Sambil menggeleng-geleng kepala, _furen_ itu menjelaskan pada Zhou Ying. "Kakak kedua kalian ini tadi maju dan sepertinya membuat _shifu-shifu_ itu marah. Aku hanya melihat dari kejauhan, jadi aku tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kini Ming _furen_ mengalihkan tatapannya pada Lu Xun. "You Xing, apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat mereka marah begitu? Heran juga. Jika ada orang yang berani menentang mereka seperti itu, pasti akan langsung ditangkap. Tapi kau..."

"Nggg... Ming _furen_, itu hanya masalah kecil, kok. Sebenarnya..." Tentu saja Zhao Yun berusaha menjawab, menutup-nutupi identitas asli mereka.

Tapi sepertinya, Lu Xun berpikir hal yang jauh berbeda.

"Ming _furen_, mengapa mereka akan menangkapku hanya karena aku adalah Sang Phoenix yang dinantikan itu?"

Bukan main kagetnya Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei! Mereka sama sekali tidak menyangka Lu Xun akan menjawab dengan sebegitu gamblang! Dan terang-terangan mengakui identitasnya! Sekarang yang bisa mereka bertiga harap cuma supaya Ming _furen_ terkejut, lalu menganggap Lu Xun hanya bercanda saja. Sayang sekali, harapan mereka itu tidak terpenuhi. Yang tidak terkejut hanya Lu Xun dan _furen_ itu sendiri.

Nyonya pemilik penginapan hanya mendesah. "Sudah kuduga." Seolah pengakuan Lu Xun belum cukup membuat tiga Gaibang jejadian lainnya shock, _furen_ ini malah mengucapkan sesuatu yang membuat mereka lebih shock lagi! "You Xing, saat pertama kali melihatmu dengan rendah hati meminta maaf untuk sesuatu yang bukan salahmu, dan berusaha mencari jalan damai, aku tahu kau bukan laki-laki biasa. Dan rupanya aku benar, kau adalah Phoenix!"

Lu Xun memandang Ming _furen_ untuk sekilas. Tatapan matanya sendu. "Ming _furen_, kau percaya padaku? Meski aku adalah seorang Gaibang rendahan yang kata para _shifu_ itu justru akan menghalangi kedatangan Sang Phoenix?"

Dengan mantap, wanita pemilik penginapan itu mengangguk. "Aku tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix itu tidak mungkin datang dengan wujud seperti yang para _shifu_ itu katakan. Mereka pembohong." Ucapnya mantap. "Aku punya seorang kawan. Dia adalah seorang wanita bernama gadis Lin Jing Ai(1), istri dari Yang Yuan Yu. Biasanya mereka ditambah dua anak mereka menginap di penginapan ini jika berlibur kemari. Kudengar tadi pagi Yang Yuan Yu, pebisnis itu, sempat mampir ke kota Xiang Ke." Oh, betapa _furen_ ini tidak tahu. Mereka berempat adalah rekan seperjalanan Yang Yuan Yu! "Jing Ai beserta keluarganya mengetahui sangat amat banyak mengenai Phoenix. Tidak cuma itu, menurut rumor, mereka adalah keturunan dari Yang Xiong(2), leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Sang Phoenix."

Lu Xun tersentak kaget saat menerima informasi ini. "Ramalan leluhur?" Tanyanya memotong ucapan Ming _furen_. "Apa yang tertulis di sana?"

"Singkatnya, adalah bahwa Phoenix itu akan muncul dalam wujud yang jauh dari perkiraan serta akan berseteru dengan pemerintah Shu." Jawab Ming _furen_. "You Xing, aku tidak akan bertanya macam-macam atau mencampuri urusanmu serta bagaimana kau bisa ada di sini dalam wujud Gaibang seperti itu. Bertemu denganmu saja sudah berkah luar biasa bagi kami!" _Furen_ itu mengatakan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Segenap pegawainya sudah sedari tadi meninggalkan pekerjaan mereka dan mendekat. "Tolong, kembalilah ke kamarmu saja. Kau tentu tidak mau bertemu dengan _shifu-shifu_ yang sombong itu, bukan?"

Laki-laki Wu itu tak lantas pergi, atau bahkan untuk sekedar bicara apapun. Namun sungguh tidak disangka-sangka, Lu Xun berjalan... mendekati ember pel yang sedari tadi masih belum tersentuh! "Tidak ada yang mengepel lagi, kan? Biar aku yang melakukan." Itulah yang ia katakan, yang jelas-jelas membuat semuanya kaget.

Bukan main kagetnya Zhao Yun! Didekatinya Lu Xun, kemudian mencengkram pergelangan tangannya kuat-kuat sebelum menyentuh kain pel yang kotor itu. "Kau ini apa-apaan? Sudahlah! Tidak perlu lagi melakukan ini demi manusia-manusia sok itu!" Bentaknya pada Lu Xun. "Jika sampai orang-orang itu melihatmu seperti ini, apa yang akan mereka lakukan?"

Dengan mudah Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya. "Zhao Yun, jika kau hanya berbuat baik pada mereka yang baik padamu, apa bedanya kau dengan para _shifu_ itu? Para pembunuh? Pencuri? Penjahat-penjahat pun akan baik pada siapapun yang baik pada mereka." Ucapnya dengan tenang, kini tanpa gangguan memegang kain itu. "Tapi kalau kau berbuat baik sekalipun pada orang yang jahat padamu..." Kalimat itu dibiarkan menggantung begitu saja oleh Lu Xun, membiarkan Zhao Yun menjawabnya sendiri.

Belum Zhao Yun mengatakan apapun, bahunya telah ditepuk dari belakang. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. "Zhao Yun, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi." Kata Yangmei. "Tolong ceritakan sejelas-jelasnya, ya?" Zhou Ying mengangguk setuju.

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun pun menjelaskan pada keduanya, yang juga didengarkan oleh _furen_ pemilik penginapan dan para pegawainya. Ia menceritakan ulang bagaimana para _shifu_ itu menuduh seorang gadis yang sedang mengidap penyakit sebagai pengguna kegelapan, dan bagaimana Lu Xun membelanya. Lalu Lu Xun yang menantang mereka agar pergi jika gadis itu sembuh. Dan pada akhirnya, Lu Xun benar-benar menyembuhkan si gadis. Sayang sekali para _shifu_ belum mengetahui hal ini.

"Begitulah kisahnya..." Zhao Yun menutup dengan satu helaan nafas panjang.

Yangmei-lah yang paling awal bereaksi. Dengan heboh bukan buatan dia berteriak-teriak kesal! "Kurang ajar! Berani sekali orang-orang sialan itu! Kusangka mereka orang-orang yang baik, tapi ternyata mereka busuk semua!" Geramnya sebelum menoleh ke arah si _furen_. "Ming _furen_, kau sudah dengar mereka begitu busuk, dan masih mau menerima mereka? Bajingan seperti itu cuma akan bikin sial delapan belas turunan!"

Ming _furen_ cuma menggeleng. "Mau bagaimana lagi? Meski aku tidak percaya pada mereka, tapi orang di seluruh kota ini percaya bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri. Mengusir mereka artinya mengusir Sang Phoenix. Jika aku sampai ketahuan oleh orang kota telah mengusir para _shifu_ itu, tentu aku akan jadi bahan cercaan semua orang!" Ungkap nyonya pemilik penginapan dengan dongkol bukan buatan. "Kau kira aku suka jika mereka datang? Sama sekali tidak! Mereka adalah orang yang minta dilayani, dan suka kalau orang lain membungkuk pada mereka. Mereka kelihatan begitu agung-agungan, padahal kalau datang untuk makan di restoran saja selalu minta penyanyi dan penari untuk menghibur! Aduh! Aku sampai lupa mengirim orang untuk menjemput para penari itu!"

"Biar aku saja yang pergi!" Sahut Yangmei. "Kalau aku bertemu orang-orang sok itu, aku pasti akan marah dan bikin kacau! Ming _furen_, katakan saja alamat para penari sewaan itu!" Dengan demikian, Ming _furen_ langsung memberitahukan. Yangmei pun pergi meninggalkan tempat itu dengan bantingan pintu, langkah lebar dan panjang, serta omelan panjang lebar.

Zhou Ying yang bingung langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam pada Ming _furen_ sebagai permohonan maaf. "_F-furen_... Tolong maklumi You Ma, dia memang yang paling cepat naik darah." Katanya. "Biar aku menemani You Ma. Aku takut dia jadi gegabah dan bikin onar sangking kesal." Dengan begitu, Zhou Ying pun pergi mengikuti Yangmei. Sekarang yang tersisa di ruangan itu hanya para pegawai yang sedang bekerja, termasuk Lu Xun yang mengepel, serta Zhao Yun dan _furen_ pemilik penginapan.

"You Cheng," Panggil Ming _furen_. "Kau mirip sekali dengan salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Jendral Harimau yang bernama Zhao Yun."

Tentu Zhao Yun kaget. Tapi pikir-pikir mengenai itu, kenapa ia harus kaget? _Furen_ ini bisa menebak bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix yang bersembunyi di balik segala kesederhanaan dan kerendah-hatiannya. Jadi, apa susahnya bagi wanita pemilik penginapan ini untuk menebak dia adalah seorang Jendral Shu? "Meskipun begitu, Zhao Yun yang Jendral Shu itu sudah tidak ada lagi..." Kata Zhao Yun. "Jadi, Ming _furen_ panggil aku You Cheng saja."

Ming _furen_ itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Dan tahu-tahu pergi begitu saja untuk melihat pekerjaan pegawainya. Ruangan makan ini sudah hampir siap. Seluruh perabotnya bersih dan perangkat makan sudah siap. Hidangan terbaik restoran itu telah disediakan dan disusun di atas meja.

Zhao Yun mendekati Lu Xun yang sudah hampir selesai mengepel. Dia tahu, harusnya dia pun ikut mengepel seperti yang Lu Xun lakukan. Atau mungkin lebih tepatnya, dialah yang harus mengepel, bukan Lu Xun. Tapi mengepel? Untuk orang-orang seperti itu? Egonya masih cukup tinggi untuk dapat melakukan pekerjaan serendah itu, demi orang-orang yang serendah itu pula! Jadi, yang mantan Jendral Shu itu lakukan hanyalah duduk di sebuah meja, sambil memandangi Lu Xun yang menggunakan kedua tangannya untuk membersihkan lantai.

_Itu Phoenix._

Zhao Yun menggeleng pelan. Sebelum bertemu Lu Xun, tidak pernah terbayangkan olehnya Sang Phoenix akan mengepel lantai sebuah restoran, untuk _shifu-shifu_ penipu yang telah membuatnya marah luar biasa.

_Itu Phoenix yang sedari tadi berpakaian Gaibang, yang sedari tadi melakukan pekerjaan rendah dan dianggap sampah oleh orang-orang munafik dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Phoenix yang menyuapi anak kecil tadi adalah Phoenix yang sama yang membawa kedamaian._

_Ini... gila._

Sungguh, Zhao Yun tidak habis mengerti. Kehidupannya sebelum bertemu Lu Xun begitu penuh dengan tanda tanya. Sekarang, sesudah bertemu dengan Lu Xun, tanda tanya itu malah bertambah, bukannya berkurang. Namun mungkin... tanda tanya itu bukan pertanyaan yang hanya untuk dirinya sendiri. Mungkin...

"HEI! BUKA PINTU!"

Kini semua mata beralih ke arah pintu. Pintu diketuk dengan agak kasar. Sudah tentu ini menjadi penanda kehadiran para _shifu_. Para pegawai mulai berbaris berjejer di dekat pintu, membentuk jalan lurus. Zhao Yun berdiri dan mulai terlihat tegang. Nyonya pemilik penginapan berjalan mendekati pintu tersebut, memegang gagang dan membukakan pintu untuk para pendatang. Ternyata tebakan mereka tidak meleset. Itu adalah para _shifu_.

"Salam hormat kepada _shifu_, mereka yang telah dipilih oleh Sang Phoenix, pembawa kedamaian!"

Serempak para pegawai membungkuk dalam-dalam. Para _shifu_ itu tersenyum puas sekaligus sombong saat berjalan masuk, seolah-olah penginapan itu milik mereka sendiri. Zhao Yun hanya bisa mengepalkan tangan kuat-kuat, ingin rasanya melempar orang-orang ini keluar dari sini! Bagaimana tidak? Orang-orang sombong itu seperti merasa jijik karena menghirup udara yang sama dengan orang-orang 'rendahan'.

"Ming _Furen_! Bagus juga pekerjaanmu! Mengkhususkan tempat ini untuk kami malam ini." Ucap yang paling tua dari antara mereka, sepertinya pemimpin dari orang-orang sombong ini.

Nyonya besar itu, masih tetap tenang dan menutupi kedongkolannya, menjawab dengan sopan. "Gai _shifu_, ini sebuah kehormatan jika restoranku ini dapat menjamu tamu-tamu sekalian dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang hari ini." Katanya.

_Nah, sekarang kami punya musuh baru lagi selain _Lao Zucong_. Dia adalah pemimpin orang-orang sok ini yang bermarga Gai dan sukanya dipanggil '_shifu_'_. Gumam Zhao Yun dalam hati menahan kesal bukan main. Lihat saja gaya mereka berjalan dan menandang para pegawai ini, seolah mereka bukan manusia. Sebisa mungkin Zhao Yun berusaha agar dirinya tidak perlu dilihat oleh orang-orang itu. _Kalau suatu saat aku bertemu dengan Huiyue, akan aku ceritakan kisah ironis bahwa musuh besar Lu _gege_-nya justru adalah pemimpin para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!_

_Furen_ pemilik penginapan mengantar rombongan besar itu ke meja-meja yang akan mereka tempati. Tidak terjadi apapun sampai tiba-tiba.

"Hei, lihat itu di sana!"

Seorang _shifu_ menuding ke sebuah arah, yang mana akhirnya menjadi pusat perhatian semua orang. Yang ditunjuk oleh _shifu_ itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah orang yang sedari tadi tidak terpengaruh oleh kehadiran mereka. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun yang baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya mengepel, dan sekarang akan kembali ke kamarnya untuk beristirahat?

Apa mau sekarang _shifu-shifu_ itu mendekatinya, sepertinya akan mencari gara-gara dengannya.

"Ternyata Gaibang rendahan yang tadi menantang-nantang memang cuma seorang tukang pel dari sebuah penginapan!" Si pemimpin, orang yang dipanggil Gai _shifu_ itu tertawa, diikuti oleh orang yang lainnya. Tatapan yang ia berikan untuk Lu Xun seperti tatapan yang akan ia berikan pada seekor tikus kotor yang karena kebodohannya sampai terjebak di bak sampah dan tidak bisa keluar. "Tenang saja! Besok kau tidak perlu jadi tukang pel lagi! Kami akan membawamu ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Yang lain, masih tetap tertawa, menambahkan. "Oh! Betapa beruntungnya! Seorang Gaibang rendahan diizinkan masuk ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Kau harusnya bangga!"

Lu Xun yang masih dalam posisi berlutut di atas lantai, baru selesai mengepel, hanya mendongkak menatap mereka. Semisalkan ia tidak dikepung dan didesak oleh _shifu-shifu_ sebanyak itu, tentu ia sudah akan bangkit berdiri dan meninggalkan tempat. Jelas ini seperti menyulut api kemarahan di benak Zhao Yun. _Mereka pikir mereka siapa, mengejek Sang Phoenix seperti itu?_ Geram Zhao Yun. Giginya mengertak sembari melihat hal ini. Ingin rasanya ia maju dan menyingkirkan orang-orang itu supaya Lu Xun bisa berdiri. Apakah pantas Phoenix itu berlutut di kerumunan _shifu-shifu_ munafik seperti mereka?

Dengan sangat tenang, Lu Xun menyahut. "Sang Phoenix tidak ada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari kota itu?"

Oh, bukan main marahnya mereka. Kalau tidak gara-gara si pemimpin yang angkat suara, entah apa yang akan mereka lakukan. "Tenang! Tenang! Tidak perlu marah mendengar perkataan Gaibang keparat sepertinya!" Ucap Gai _shifu_. Meski kesal, namun tampak bahwa pria tua itu berhasil mengontrol kemarahannya, terutama mengingat bahwa yang membuatnya marah adalah, baginya, seorang Gaibang rendahan yang hidupnya hanya setingkat lebih berharga di atas kerikil-kerikil kecil di tepi sungai. "Justru orang-orang rendahan seperti inilah yang membuat Sang Phoenix tak kunjung datang! Tapi sekali Phoenix itu datang, orang-orang seperti dialah yang akan dimusnahkan paling awal!"

Gai _shifu_, pemimpin tertua yang sombong itu, tidak hanya melakukan sampai di situ. Ia melakukan sesuatu yang membuat Zhao Yun mengamuk hingga kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya. Belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya, mantan Jendral Shu itu melihat Sang Phoenix direndahkan demikian rupa. Terutama karena Phoenix itu adalah sahabatnya rendiri.

Gai _shifu_, laki-laki tua itu meludah ke arah Lu Xun.

"K-kurang ajar...!" Zhao Yun sudah tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Ia menghamburkan amukannya pada orang-orang itu, tidak peduli resikonya. "BAJINGAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You Ma! Ayo cepat! Cepat! Dunia sudah mau kiamat!"

Sangking kesal dan dongkolnya melihat Yangmei yang jalan lenggang kangkung, akhirnya kata-kata ngawur itu keluar dari mulut Zhou Ying. Bagaimana tidak? Gadis berambut panjang itu patut kesal. Ming _furen_ sudah kalang kabut karena lupa memanggil penari untuk kedatangan para _shifu_. Yangmei adalah orang pertama dan yang paling semangat menawarkan diri untuk membantu.

Tak tahunya, sekarang gadis itu berjalan dengan kecepatan setara gajah hamil...

Parahnya, daripada mempercepat larinya, Yangmei yang keras kepala itu langsung membantah. "Kau ini bagaimana, Zhou Ying? Buat apa cepat-cepat! Mereka adalah orang-orang jahat yang sudah membuat Lu Xun marah setengah mati! Orang-orang seperti itu tidak perlu dilayani baik-baik!" Tukarnya mengomel panjang lebar. "Oh, dan jangam memanggilku dengan nama menggelikan itu lagi! Apa-apaan 'You Ma'? Memangnya aku kuda? Pasti Zhao Yun mau mengerjaiku!"

Zhou Ying hanya bisa menghela nafas sangking sewot. "Yah, mereka memang orang-orang sok. Tapi kita melakukan ini kan supaya Ming _furen_ tidak sampai terjerat masalah." Jelasnya berusaha sabar bukan main. "Dan mengenai namamu, sudahlah terima saja. Kakak pertama sudah bersabda namamu adalah You Ma. Ya terima saja! Daripada kita tertangkap gara-gara tetap pakai nama asli."

Yangmei jadi geli sendiri membayangkan Zhao Yun jadi 'kakak pertama'. Mengerikan...

"... Jadi sebaiknya, mulai sekarang belajarlah terbiasa dengan nama-nama baru kita semua." Lanjut Zhou Ying sebelum melanjutkan larinya ke sanggar penari yang diberitahu oleh Ming _furen_.

Yangmei yang tidak punya pilihan pada akhirnya berlari juga. "Iya! Iya! Hei, You Niang! Tunggu aku! Aiya... Nanti aku tersesat! Ya Tian... kau berlari seperti sedang dikejar _Lao Zucong_ saja!"

Kedua gadis itu, salah satunya terlihat seperti laki-laki, berlari-lari menerobos kerumunan orang di jalanan malam Kota Xiang Ke. Mereka berlari kesana kemari mencari sanggar penari itu sambil bertanya pada orang-orang yang mereka temui. Kalau sepuluh menit adalah untuk perjalanan, maka dua puluh menit adalah untuk tersesat. Dan mereka menggunakan setengah jam itu dengan sangat efisien(3).

"Akhirnya kita sampai!" Keduanya berhenti di depan pintu sebuah gedung besar yang kelihatan seperti aula. Yangmei yang maju pertama, menaiki beberapa anak tangga yang memisahkan jalan dengan pintu masuk, kemudian mengetuk pintunya. "Permisi! Kami dari penginapan milik Ming _furen_!"

Tak lama, terbukalah pintu itu di depan mereka. Yang membuka pintu tersebut adalah seorang gadis yang sedikit lebih tua dari mereka, mungkin seumuran dengan Lu Xun. Dan gadis itu... seketika membuat Yangmei dan Zhou Ying terpana. Bukan, bukan karena kecantikannya. Gadis ini tidak lebih cantik daripada Yan Lu, tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan. Gadis ini bagaikan kupu-kupu malam liar yang terbang memasuki hutan lebat, dan akan menarik siapapun yang mengejarnya masuk dalam hutan tersebut.

Tapi... apakah itu? Apakah sepasang mata gadis itu, yang sepertinya menceritakan begitu banyak kesedihan dan dendam yang sangat dalam? Mungkin. Pakaian gadis itu tidak begitu mewah dan berkilau-kilau seperti gadis penari pada umumnya. Hanya baju terusan berwarna merah, dan celana berwarna hitam. Sehelai kain hitam diselempangkan di lehernya seperti jubah(4).

"A-a-a-a...! Ummm..." Yangmei jadi mati kata sendiri. Apalagi gadis itu tinggi, sampai-sampai Yangmei harus mendongkak untuk menatapnya.

"Dari Ming _furen_?" Tanya gadis itu. Agak dingin dan ketus. "Baguslah. Kami sudah menunggu kalian."

Gadis itu mempersilahkan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying masuk. Yangmei, yang langsung tertarik dengan gadis itu, memperkenalkan diri dengan caranya yang agak sembarangan. "_Guniang_, namaku You Ma! Aku adalah Gaibang yang karena satu dan dua hal, terpaksa harus bekerja di penginapan Ming _furen_! Aku punya tiga orang saudara angkat! Dua kakak laki-laki dan satu adik perempuan! Ini adik perempuanku, namanya You Niang!" Celotehnya panjang lebar. "Bolehkah aku tahu nama _guniang_?"

Tidak disangka-sangka, gadis itu hanya mendengus kesal. Sebenarnya, itu hal yang wajar. Ia sedang membantu persiapan para penari, dan sekarang seorang bocah cebol dan cerewet mengajaknya bicara? "Namaku tidak punya kepentingan apapun untukmu." Begitu jawabnya. Singkat, padat, dan jelas.

Seketika Yangmei langsung diam. Kagok sendiri, tentu saja.

"Makanya, kau jangan banyak bicara, You Ma. Semua sedang sibuk, nih!" Zhou Ying mengomeli. "Sudahlah, sebaiknya sekarang kau duduk diam saja."

Syukurlah tak lama kemudian para penari itu selesai bersiap-siap. Gadis bertubuh tinggi dengan rambut dikepang itu rupanya juga ikut bersama mereka, tidak lupa membawa sebuah _erhu_, alat musik yang biasa dimainkan mengiringi tari-tarian.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke penginapan Ming _furen_, Yangmei terus-menerus memandangi gadis itu. Heran. Biasanya dia akan jadi ketus juga kalau orang lain tidak ramah padanya. Tapi kali ini kasusnya berbeda. Ada sesuatu yang membuat Yangmei ingin mendekatinya. Dan, mengikuti insting saja, gadis yang seperti bocah itu mendekati si _guniang_ dingin. "_G-guniang_," Panggil Yangmei, meski agak takut juga saat gadis itu menatapnya balik. "Apakah aku menganggu? Kalau tidak, aku sangat ingin berbincang-bincang dengan _guniang_!" Katanya berusaha ramah.

Gadis itu hanya memandangi Yangmei beberapa saat. "Sebelumnya, aku mau tanya satu hal..." Balasnya. "... kau ingin kupanggil '_xiansheng_' atau '_guniang_'?"

DEG! Betapa kagetnya Yangmei, sekaligus senang bukan buatan. Di dalam keadaannya yang berpakaian seperti Gaibang begini, dengan sehelai kain panjang melilit rambutnya agar tidak terlihat, rupanya masih ada yang sadar bahwa dia adalah perempuan!

"Aku tidak mengerti alasan kenapa kau menyamar." Ucap gadis itu lagi. "Tapi kelihatannya, kau cukup berhasil, ya..."

Yangmei menelan ludah. "Ummm... Kalau _guniang_ tidak keberatan, panggil saja aku You Ma." Ucapnya. Kali ini, Yangmei benar-benar ciut nyalinya. Mau tidak mau akhirnya dia menjauh dari gadis dingin itu, kemudian kembali berjalan di sebelah Zhou Ying. Zhou Ying yang sama sekali tidak melihat kejadian itu tidak mengatakan apapun, dan Yangmei juga enggan menceritakannya.

_Siapa gadis itu, ya...?_ Pikir Yangmei dalam hati.

Pada akhirnya, rombongan itu sampai juga di penginapan Ming _furen_. Para penari makin heboh bersiap-siap, sangat berbeda dari si gadis dingin yang tetap tenang.

Namun... sebuah suara terdengar begitu keras.

"BAJINGAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!"

Suara itu diikuti dengan suara bantingan dan hantaman. Lalu suara seruan beberapa orang bersahut-sahutan. Seolah masih belum cukup, suara itu diikuti pula dengan raungan marah dan sumpahan dari orang yang mereka tahu pasti adalah suara Zhao Yun.

"Itu...!"

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying berpandang-pandangan. Panik, mereka segera membanting pintu masuk.

Alangkah kagetnya mereka melihat pemandangan ajaib itu! Beberapa orang _shifu_ terlihat terjembab di lantai dan terkapar. Yang lainnya berusaha melarikan diri. Zhao Yun sedang mencekal kerah baju seorang _shifu_ yang terlihat paling tua dan seperti pemimpin, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Gai _shifu_. Para pegawai penginapan terlihat shock bukan main, begitu juga Ming _furen_. Tapi mungkin yang paling terkejut dari semuanya adalah orang yang masih berlutut di sudut ruangan, Lu Xun.

"YA TIAAAANNNNN!" Seru Yangmei kaget, langsung menghambur ke arah Zhao Yun dan menarik tangannya. "Kakak pertama! Kau apa-apaan? Marah sih tidak apa-apa! Tapi tidak boleh mengacau!" Mungkin satu hal yang patut diacungi jempol adalah, Yangmei tidak melupakan penyamarannya meski dalam situasi panik seperti ini.

Zhao Yun, membuang nafas kuat-kuat, masih menggeram marah dan enggan melepaskan cekalan tangannya. "You Ma! Kau jangan sembarangan ikut campur! Apa kau tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada You Xing?" Bentaknya sebelum matanya yang berkilat-kilat oleh amarah kembali memandangi Gai _shifu_. "Tua renta busuk ini... berani-beraninya meludah padanya!"

Kali ini, kemarahan Zhao Yun langsung tersalur pada Yangmei. Detik itu juga.

"APAAAAAAAA!"

"Ughhh... manusia rendah! Binatang menjijikkan!" Dalam keadaan genting begitu pun, Gai _shifu_ masih dapat menyumpah. "Gaibang-gaibang seperti kalian sungguh manusia biadab! Langit akan menjatuhkan hukuman pada kalian!"

"KAUUUUU...!"

Sebelum baik Zhao Yun atau Yangmei melakukan lebih banyak kekerasan, Zhou Ying langsung menghambur. Wajahnya yang panik memerah, matanya sudah mulai sembab. "Kakak pertama! Kakak ketiga! Kumohon hentikan!" Ujarnya nyaris menjerit. "Jangan berbuat onar seperti ini! Sudahlah! Kalau kita cari masalah seperti ini, bukankah yang celaka adalah Ming _furen_? Lepaskan dia, kakak pertama!"

"Ugh..." Zhao Yun, dengan gigi tetap mengertak, akhirnya melepaskan Gai _shifu_.

Tapi, tentu Gai _shifu_ tidak mau ini berlalu begitu saja.

"Ming _furen_!" Teriaknya. "Makhluk-makhluk tidak berbudaya seperti ini kau pekerjakan di penginapanmu? Mereka ini Gaibang! Hidupnya sama seperti binatang! Bahkan meski kita ingin menyingkirkan mereka pun, mereka akan tetap bisa bertahan hidup! Untuk apa kau membawa mereka masuk kemari?" Dengan penuh kemarahan dan kesombongan, Gai _shifu_ menumpahkan amarahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Seorang Gaibang baru saja akan mencelakakan hidupnya! "Apa kau tidak tahu? Gara-gara kejadian hari ini, aku bisa membuat penginapan ini ditutup!"

Semuanya begitu terkejut, apalagi Ming _furen_ yang sampai-sampai akan pingsan jika tidak dipapah oleh pegawainya.

"T-tunggu...!"

Gai _shifu_ menoleh. Rupanya, itu laki-laki yang tadi ia ludahi.

Lu Xun maju. Disekanya wajahnya sebelum angkat suara. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan Ming _furen_! Jangan libatkan orang lain di sini!" Ucapnya dengan lantang. Meski tidak terlihat, tetapi dalam hati Lu Xun begitu marah, sama seperti Zhao Yun. Namun ia memilih untuk bersabar. Di ruangan ini, ada banyak orang yang bisa celaka kalau mereka gegabah.

"Heh! Lagi-lagi kau, manusia pemberontak!" Sahut Gai _shifu_ terlihat ponggah. "Memangnya kau bisa apa kalau sampai penginapan ini ditutup, hah? Apa kau masih berani sok jagoan lagi sekarang?"

Tangan Lu Xun mengepal erat. "Pokoknya..." Ia membalas. "... jangan melibatkan orang lain!"

Gai _shifu_ yang melihat tatapan tajam itu seketika mati kata. Laki-laki berlogat timur ini... siapakah dia? Kenapa seorang petinggi sepertinya sekarang tidak berkutik pada orang yang tadi sempat ia rendahkan begitu rupa? Mata emas yang tajam itu menusuk tajam bagai pedang bermata dua, panas bagai api yang berkobar-kobar.

Namun ternyata ada juga orang-orang yang tidak sadar akan hal ini. _Shifu-shifu_ yang lain, kini sudah bangkit berdiri, ikut maju mengelilingi Lu Xun. "Hei! Gaibang rendah sepertimu tidak perlu sok! Kau tidak punya kuasa apa-apa!" Tukas seorang dari mereka. "Kalau kami memutuskan penginapan ini ditutup, ya pasti akan ditutup! Seandainya tidak pun, tentu orang Xiang Ke lainnya akan mengetahui hal ini. Lantas siapa yang mau tinggal di penginapan yang menolak orang-orang pilihan Phoenix?"

Meski di banyak sisi mereka salah, tetapi ada sisi lain yang sangat tepat. Orang-orang Xiang Ke percaya pada orang-orang munafik ini, Lu Xun tahu itu. Zhao Yun pun kini terlihat hilang akal, sama sekali tidak tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Ming _furen_ sendiri sudah terlihat putus asa.

"... begini saja!" _Shifu_ yang lain menyahut sambil menuding Lu Xun. "Kau, Gaibang berlogat timur! Ayo berlutut di depan kami! Sesudah itu, kami akan tutup mulut!"

Mata emas Lu Xun melebar. Tapi Zhao Yun terlihat lebih kaget lagi.

_APAAAAAA? Orang-orang ini minta Lu Xun berlutut padanya? Itu bukan sekedar Gaibang! Itu Phoenix! Seorang Phoenix... harus berlutut di hadapan orang-orang seperti ini? _Geram Zhao Yun dalam hati. _Lu Xun... kumohon lakukan sesuatu! Musnahkan saja mereka dengan kekuatanmu! Semisalkan tidak bisa pun... Semisalkan tidak bisa..._

DEG!

_A-apa ini...?_

Saat itulah, di mata Zhao Yun, ruangan tempat mereka berada seolah berubah. Apa yang nyata, terlihat di depan mata, bercampur dengan apa yang tidak kasat mata. Apakah itu hanya ilusi semata? Atau sungguhan? Zhao Yun tahu di depan matanya ini adalah pemandangan sungguhan, bukan bohongan! Tetapi... satu-satunya yang mungkin bisa melihatnya hanya dia seorang... dan Lu Xun.

Rupanya ruangan itu tidak hanya penuh oleh para _shifu_, pegawai restoran, rombongan penari sewaan, Ming _furen_, dan mereka berempat. Ada tamu-tamu tidak diundang dan tidak terlihat lain di sekeliling mereka.

Dan tamu-tamu itu adalah...

* * *

><p>(1) Another OC-nya Mocca-Marocchi... ^^ Untuk saat ini masih dimention dulu~ Ehehehe~~~<p>

(2) Demi menjaga supaya nggak ada spoiler, untuk saat ini saya nggak ngasih tau siapa itu Yang Xiong, ya~ Yang jelas, dia adalah salah seorang filsuf seperti Kong Fuzi (Confucius) yang hidup di zaman China kuno. Karena kepintarannya, dia dapet julukan 'Confucius of the West' (karena Kong Fuzi dari daerah timur, sementara Yang Xiong dari Cheng Du yang notabene daerah barat~)

(3) Sebenarnya ini terinspirasi dari dosen saya. Saya punya seorang dosen yang, meski arsitek, tapi buta arah (kira2 kayak Ryoga Hibiki dari Ranma 1/2). Jadi kalo misalkan dia mau ke kampus, katakanlah perjalannya satu jam, dia bakal berangkat dari rumah 3 jam sebelumnya. Soalnya, 1 jam dibuat perjalanan dan 2 jam dibuat nyasar. Dan kata dosen saya, dia 'menggunakan 3 jam itu dengan sangat efisien'~

(4) Dan siapakah gadis ini? Tunggu tanggal mainnyaaaaahhhh~~~~

Maap lagi2 cliffhanger~ Tapi kan sodara tau sendiri saya emang suka ngasih cliffhanger~ *ketawa jahat ala Sima Yi*

Wokey~ Sekarang saya mau menepati janji saya 2 chap lalu~ Sekarang saatnya mereveal siapa 'You Cheng' dan 'You Xing' yang sebenarnya. Plus, berhubung sekarang si Yangmei udah dapet nama baru 'You Ma', saya juga akan sekalian mereveal siapa 'You Ma' yang sebenernya.

Jadi, sebenarnya 3 orang ini adalah 3 MAIN PROTAGONIST DARI YUGI-OH SERIES~!  
>You Cheng (遊城): Jaden YUKKI (Yugi-Oh GX)<br>You Xing (遊星): YUSEI Fudo (Yugi-Oh 5D's)  
>You Ma (遊馬): YUMA Tsukumo (Yugi-Oh ZEXAL)<br>Yahhh~ Di pas-pas aja antara umur mereka ama urutan seriesnya Yugi-Oh. Karena Zhao Yun paling tua, so kasih aja dari Yugi-Og GX. Sisanya melanjutkan~ Lagian, sesudah dipikir2, sifat2 mereka kayaknya lumayan cocok ama nama yang dipinjem dari para main protagonist Yugi-Oh tersebut~ Hohoho~

Neeway, alasan kenapa Yugi nggak saya masukan sekalian, adalah karena nama Chinanya You Xi! Sementara nama China Yusei itu You Xing, cuma selisih 'ng' aja. Dan saya rasa kalo terlalu mirip juga nggak pas. Plus, udah ada fanfic saya yang melibatkan Yugi. Jadi... sekarang saatnya gantian dengan yang lain~

Trus, mengenai Zhou Ying, nama dia bukan berasal dari character Yugi-Oh manapun. Soalnya, Zhou Ying kan emang tetep jadi cewe (beda ama Yangmei yang 'jadi cowo' pas nyamar jadi Gaibang). Jadinya nggak mungkin banget Zhou Ying dikasih nama cowo~ Wkwkwkw... Kalo Zhou Ying namanya You Niang, You-nya sama dengan yang lainnya. 'Niang' itu sama dengan Niang dari Gunniang yang artinya gadis. Jadi secara literal, You Niang berarti 'gadis yang berkelana'

Maap, sodara~ soalnya saya bener2 suka Yugi-Oh series~ Hohohohoho~~~ *dinuklir sangking nggak penting*

Anyway, buat yang merasa bahwa Ocnya eksis di chapter ini (yakni si anak kecil yang muncul di flashback awal, dan si cewe yang dingin banget), maap kalo saya agak menyelewengkan sifat Ocnya, ya... *kowtow 1000x* Kalo nggak salah kan OC yang dimaksud pernah liat kembang api ama Lu Yi AKA Lu Xun pas masih anak kecil, ya? Di sini saya ganti sedikit jadinya mereka liatin bintang... Wkwkwkw... hampir sama lah~ *seketika dibantai*

Wokey~ That's it for today! Untuk updatenya, berhubung saya udah hampir selesai UAS, saya bisa update minggu depan! ^^ Dan mengenai fanfic crack berbasis boyband yang saya bilang, well, ditunggu ajaaaaahhhh~


	37. The Reversed Butterfly

Wait...

Pas saya baca review2nya... entah kenapa semua udah bisa menebak siapa 'tamu-tamu' yang muncul di cliffhanger di chap sebelumnya. AZZZZZZZ... kenapa sodara2 selalu bisa baca pikiran saya? Jangan2 sodara juga udah bisa menebak ending cerita ini, ya? O.o Wewww... kalo begitu, berhubung semua udah tahu cerita ini, maka saya nyatakan Coloured Glaze: TAMAT

Ehehehe... just joke. Tahu ato nggak tau, bisa nebak ato nggak bisa nebak, cerita ini akan tetap berlanjut~

Mengenai judul chapter ini... saya yakin pasti banyak yang udah ngerasa familiar~ Hohoho~ ini benernya adalah judul fanfic **shouta-warrior**. Alasan kenapa chapter ini bisa diberi judul ini adalah... Well, silahkan baca kalo pengen tahu~

Anyway, saya udah menentukan kapan cerita mengenai bishounen2 DW jadi Boyband. Yakni tanggal 1 JANUARI 2013! Yah, itupun kalo dunia belum kiamat... XDDDD soalnya kan kata suku Mayan, dunia bakal kiamat Desember 2012? Hohoho~ Kalo semisalkan dunia tempat kita tinggal ini bisa sampe tahun 2013, maka saya akan merayakan dengan mempublish cerita abal saya~ Wkwkwkwkw... #halahsayainingomongapasih

Buat **shouta-warrior**, yups saya akan berjuang mencari album B2Stnyaaaaa~~~ HWAITING! Dan untuk **Nakamura Aihara**, oh pasti Huo Li bakal muncul~ Hohohoho~ Tapi Huo Li yang muncul di sini adalah versi manusianya (AKA Huo Li versi STUCK!) Dan well, bisa dibilang dia jadi salah satu chara utama selain tentunya 6 bishounen yang udah saya sebutkan di chap sebelumnya~ Untuk **Saika Tsuruhime**... sabar~ wkwkwkw... Tapi kalo maksud 'sepupu'nya Ma Chao adalah Ma Dai... nggg... sebenernya Ma Dai udah dimention berkali2 sejak Unbroken Thread sebagai teman baiknya Guan Suo dan Guan Ping... ^^ Hehehe...

Wokey~ daripada saya banyak cing-cong, langsung aja ceritanya~ Hohohoho~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Zhao Yun masih tidak percaya apa yang terlihat di depan matanya.<p>

Sekarang ia mengerti seberapa mengerikannya hutan Guang Han saat ia menangkap Lu Xun. Dan ruang penjara tempat ia mencambuki Lu Xun sampai nyaris mati? Itu jauh mengerikan melampaui akal manusia. Bukan! Bukan mengerikan karena tempat yang gelap itu! Dan yang menyebabkannya mengerikan juga bukan nasib yang akan menimpa Lu Xun saat itu, melainkan nasibnya sendiri...

Dan sekarang Zhao Yun sadar benar.

Di ruangan ini, di restoran Ming _furen_, dilihatnya entah berapa banyaknya mereka yang disebut Abdi Langit. Mulai dari yang berwujud manusia sampai berwujud hewan suci, semuanya menunjukkan tatapan penuh amarah seperti binatang terluka. Senjata-senjata mulai diacungkan. Pedang dikeluarkan dari sarungnya. Auman dan raungan terdengar memekakkan telinga. Kemarahan mereka benar-benar tidak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata manusia lagi.

Zhao Yun yakin benar, ini bukan kali pertama mereka akan menunjukkan kemarahan seperti itu. Salah satunya tentu adalah ketika ia sendiri mengkhianati Lu Xun. Ahhhh... seandainya saat itu ia bisa melihat ini, tentu segala hal yang ia lakukan pada Lu Xun tidak akan terjadi! Dan sekarang... semisalkan saja _shifu-shifu_ keparat dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu bisa melihat ini...

Mengerikan... sekarang ia tidak lagi takut akan nasib Lu Xun, apalagi mengasihaninya! Sebaliknya, ia takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi para _shifu_ itu, yang sampai kapanpun mungkin tidak akan pernah menyadari hal ini. Orang-orang itulah yang nasibnya patut dikasihani!

"_Satu kali saja... satu kali pikirkanlah untuk membalas mereka!"_

"_Satu detik saja... satu detik saja bayangkan orang-orang munafik ini akan musnah!"_

"_Satu kata saja... satu kata sumpah serapah!"_

Zhao Yun gemetar melihat semua ini. Kemarahan mereka sudah tidak mungkin dibendung oleh manusia siapapun di dunia ini. Tuntutan mereka sangat mudah, bukan? Siapa yang tidak akan berpikir untuk membalas _shifu-shifu_ ini? Yang tidak akan menyumpah? Zhao Yun menelan ludah sangking tegang. Apa yang akan menjadi nasib para _shifu_ ini, hanya Lu Xun-lah penentunya. Di dalam hati Zhao Yun berpikir, semisalkan dia adalah Lu Xun, apa yang akan dia lakukan? Ah, tentu tidak benar jika memusnahkan mereka dalam sekejap, hanya karena mereka merendahkan seseorang.

_Tapi... tidak begitu._ Pikir Zhao Yun pada akhirnya. _Aku hanyalah manusia._ _Tidak masalah jika aku direndahkan. Tapi... ini Sang Phoenix sendiri! Sang Phoenix yang kedudukannya satu tingkat di atas apapun! Siapa _shifu-shifu_ ini pantas merendahkannya? Jika mereka musnah detik ini juga, bukan sesuatu yang janggal, bukan?_

"_Tidak perlu."_

_Itu...!_

Zhao Yun tersentak kaget. Itu suara Lu Xun! Ya Tian... bukan main keputusan itu! Apa rahasia Lu Xun sehingga dapat menghentikan amarah para Abdi Langit itu? Dan terlebih lagi, apa rahasianya sehingga dapat meredakan kemarahannya dan bersabar?

Laki-laki Shu itu menoleh, menemukan Lu Xun tengah menunduk sejenak.

Detik itulah, pemandangan mengerikan yang dilihat Zhao Yun usai. Seluruh Abdi langit itu tidak ada lagi, lenyap begitu saja. Apa yang tidak kasat mata kembali memisahkan diri dengan yang nyata. _Shifu-shifu _itu masih tertawa dan melemparkan ejekan. Yangmei masih melihatnya dengan penuh kemarahan sekaligus ketakutan, begitu juga Zhou Ying. Ming _furen_ serta para pegawainya sudah tidak tahu lagi harus melakukan apa. Sementara para penari sewaan itu ketakutan, beberapa sudah siap untuk melarikan diri. Kelihatan sekali bahwa tidak ada yang melihat pemandangan tadi selain Zhao Yun sendiri.

Sekarang, kembali ke kenyataan. Dari sudut matanya, Zhao Yun melihat Lu Xun yang menunduk, dan siap-siap akan menekuk lututnya. Berlutut... di depan orang-orang itu.

_Tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi!_ Jerit Zhao Yun dalam hati. _Salah! Semua ini salah! Seorang Phoenix... berlutut? Apakah mereka begitu butanya, sama sekali tidak bisa melihat siapa itu yang sebentar lagi akan menekuk lututnya? Seseorang tolong hentikan ini! Tidak masalah jika orang yang lain harus berlutut dan direndahkan, asal jangan Sang Phoenix!_

Dengan kecepatan secepat kilat, Zhao Yun menghampiri Lu Xun dan mencekal tangannya kuat-kuat, berusaha menghentikannya sebelum ia berlutut!

"Zhao Yun?" Lu Xun terkejut, tetapi masih berusaha mengontrol suaranya agar tidak terdengar.

"Jangan berlutut pada mereka! Kau... kau tidak pantas melakukannya!" Seru Zhao Yun dengan seluruh perasaan yang bercampur aduk di batinnya. Ada ketakutan, kemarahan, tetapi juga rasa takjub yang begitu tidak dapat digambarkan lagi. "Biar... biarkan aku saja! Akulah yang berlutut!"

Tanpa menunggu lagi persetujuan Lu Xun, Zhao Yun menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lutut di depan para _shifu._ Tidak ada yang tidak kaget melihat ini, meski Zhao Yun sendiri merasa ini adalah hal yang wajar dan harus dilakukan. "_Shifu_! Aku adalah Gaibang kakak angkat dari adikku ini. Biarkan aku yang mewakilinya untuk berlutut dan minta maaf! Bukankah aku sebagai seorang kakak yang wajib bertanggung jawab mewakili adiknya meminta maaf?" Meski berkata begitu, Zhao Yun sadar benar, memang Lu Xun sama sekali tidak bersalah dan tidak perlu minta maaf untuk apapun.

Para _shifu_ itu kelihatan puas sekali, dan tertawa mengejek. "Yah, kurasa tidak masalah jika kau, sebagai kakak, menggantikan adikmu untuk berlutut. Ya, kan?" Ejek Gai _shifu_. "Namun aku terkejut ternyata seorang Gaibang yang tak tahu aturan sepertimu rupanya punya sopan santun! Hahaha!"

Bukan main marahnya Zhao Yun. Tadi dia bisa menuruti emosinya menghajar orang-orang ini. Tapi sekarang ia harus berlutut.

Namun satu hal yang membuat Zhao Yun sanggup bersabar adalah, dia tahu satu hal. Jauh lebih pantas untuknya yang cuma seorang manusia, yang sebenarnya tak pantas dan tidak ada baik-baiknya hingga bisa beroleh kesempatan bertemu Sang Phoenix, berlutut di depan orang-orang busuk seperti ini daripada Sang Phoenix sendiri yang melakukannya.

"Baiklah! Karena kami sadar benar ini harusnya adalah saat berpesta, maka kesalahan kalian tadi akan kami lupakan!" Ucap Gai _shifu_ sombong. "Ming _furen_! Ayo! Kenapa kau tidak segera mengantarkan kami ke meja kami? Lihat itu para penari pun sudah datang!"

"B-baik, _shifu_! Terima kasih banyak!" Ming _furen_ yang sepertinya sudah sadar akhirnya kembali ke pekerjaannya yang awal, begitu juga para pegawai. Benar-benar... meski semuanya sudah lega, tetapi suasana yang sudah kacau ini tidak bisa dikembalikan lagi. Para penari yang menyuguhkan hiburan pun terlihat terpaksa bersiap-siap dan tampil. Mungkin hanya para _shifu_ itu saja yang tidak sadar dan dengan tidak tahu dirinya masih merasa mereka diharapkan di tempat ini.

"Z-zhao Yun..." Lu Xun mendekati kawannya itu, berbisik agar suaranya tidak terdengar yang lain, kemudian membantunya berdiri. "Kau... kenapa...?"

Zhao Yun hanya bisa memandangi wajah kawannya yang penuh kebingungan itu dengan perasaan campur aduk. "Kau harusnya tahu, Lu Xun. Sudah kubilang, kan? Kau adalah Sang Phoenix! Kau... kau... kau tidak sepantasnya berlutut dan direndahkan begitu rupa! Biarlah aku yang manusia ini yang menerima penghinaan!" Suaranya pun, meski berbisik, namun penuh emosi yang tak terbendung lagi.

Betapa dalam dan tulusnya kalimat Zhao Yun itu, Lu Xun mengerti. Ditatapnya kawannya lekat-lekat. "Terima ka..."

"Tidak! Tidak! Itu sama sekali tidak perlu! Jangan berterima kasih padaku!" Zhao Yun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku... aku begini tidak berguna...! Aku hanya melakukan apa yang harus aku lakukan!" Setelah sebaris kalimat itu terucap, Zhao Yun begitu lega. Apa yang ingin ia sampaikan akhirnya keluar juga dari mulutnya. Volume suaranya berkurang banyak, dan ia berusaha tersenyum. "Sudahlah. Itu sudah berlalu..."

Dengan begitu, kedua sahabat itu akhirnya bergabung dengan para pegawai yang kalang kabut sendiri menghidangkan makanan dan membersihkan perangkat makan serta meja. Ya, kedua orang itu sama sekali tidak sadar, ada sepasang mata yang dengan tajam terus mengamati seluruh peristiwa itu. Tatapan matanya tidak pernah sekalipun terlepas dan lengah, khususnya pada Lu Xun.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"You Ma! Kau ini jangan memandangi gadis itu terus! Nanti kau disangka jatuh cinta padanya!"

Zhou Ying dengan sewot memarahi Yangmei. Lagi-lagi gadis ini bertindak aneh! Sesudah kehebohan tadi dan keadaan menjadi tenang kembali, Yangmei terus-menerus memandangi si gadis dingin pemain _erhu_ itu. Sebenarnya sih tidak masalah kalau hanya memandangi saja. Tapi akan jadi masalah besar kalau gara-gara memandanginya, Yangmei sampai nyaris tersandung dan menjatuhkan perangkat makan kotor yang perlu dicuci.

Yangmei, masih dengan tidak tahu malunya membela diri. "Itu tidak mungkin, You Niang!" Katanya dengan cengiran kuda. "_Guniang_ itu sudah tahu kalau aku perempuan! Wah, aku jadi suka padanya! Baru kali ini ada orang yang tidak menyangka aku laki-laki, padahal tampangku seperti ini!" Ujarnya dengan kegembiraan yang tidak seharusnya. Tapi bagi Yangmei yang sudah kenyang disangka laki-laki, ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan.

Tak lama, Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, kakak angkat bohongan mereka, datang menghampiri. Kini keduanya sudah terlihat biasa saja bahkan bercanda, seolah-olah kejadian tadi sama sekali tidak pernah terjadi!

"... menurutku, penari yang di sebelah kiri itu paling cantik, You Xing! Menurutmu bagaimana?" Tanya Zhao Yun sambil mengamati penari itu dengan kagum. Mereka memang penari-penari handal dan terlatih! Lihat saja gerakan mereka yang anggun dan gemulai namun lincah, sungguh serasi dengan pakaian mereka yang berenda-rendah dengan helaian-helaian kain sutra warna-warni itu mengikuti gerakan mereka!

Benar-benar sebuah seni yang luar biasa!

"Hmmm..." Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap memandangi penari-penari itu. "Kurasa, semuanya cantik-cantik! Aku tidak bisa memilih!"

Zhao Yun tertawa dan mengangguk setuju. Zhou Ying cuma tersenyum-senyum. Sementara Yangmei...

"APAAAAAAAAA!" Kalau Yangmei dalam keadaan masih kelihatan perempuan menampakkkan tabiatnya ini di depan orang lain, mereka akan tahu bahwa dia cemburu. Tapi sekarang, saat Yangmei sedang terlihat sebagai laki-laki, bukankah dia seperti orang kelainan kalau cemburu cuma gara kakak angkatnya bilang para penari itu cantik? "Kakak kedua! Apa-apaan kau berkata seperti itu? Apa maksudmu, hah? Mau cari gara-gara?" Amuknya sambil seketika mencengkram kerah baju Lu Xun.

"WHOAAA! Ampun, You Ma! Aku kelepasan bicara!" Balas Lu Xun dengan tertawa, masih menanggapi Yangmei dengan main-main meski gadis itu sudah kelihatan cemburu bukan buatan.

"Hahaha! You Ma memang lucu sekali!" Akhirnya, pegawai-pegawai yang lain ikut tertawa melihat tingkat Yangmei yang mencurigakan, kelainan, dan abnormal itu. "You Ma, kakak keduamu ini laki-laki yang sangat menikmati hidup! Bayangkan saja! Dia bilang semua penari itu cantik sampai-sampai tidak bisa memilih!"

"Benar! Kau harusnya bangga punya kakak sepertinya!"

Lu Xun akhirnya angkat suara juga. "Ah, tapi memang pada dasarnya semua wanita di dunia ini cantik, kok!" Jawabnya dengan ringan dan riang. "Tidak ada yang jelek di dunia ini. Yang ada hanya mereka yang tidak bisa melihat kecantikannya(1)!"

Para pegawai itu mengangguk setuju sambil bersorak. "UWAH! Sebuah kata-kata yang luar biasa dari saudara kita You Xing!" Salah satu mengangkat cawan araknya tinggi-tinggi.

Teman-temannya yag lain mengikuti. "You Xing! Aku bersulang untukmu! Semoga kau bahagia sepanjang masa!"

Benar-benar keadaan jadi meriah sekali! Entah bagaimana, keempat orang itu sudah jadi akrab sekali dengan para pegawai. Awalnya tentu saja para pegawai itu tidak berani dekat-dekat, mengingat mereka sudah tahu siapa sebenarnya Lu Xun. Namun Lu Xun dan yang lainnya-lah yang mencoba akrab duluan, maka akhirnya tahu-tahu mereka sudah jadi seperti teman lama begini! Bisa dibilang bahwa dapur tempat mereka bekerja dan hanya bisa mengintip jadi lebih ramai daripada ruang makan tempat para _shifu_ itu berada!

"Hei, You Ma! Bagaimana denganmu?" Tanya seorang pegawai sambil menepuk punggung Yangmei. "Apa ada dari mereka yang kau rasa cantik?"

Yangmei mati akal. Semua menyangka dia laki-laki, dan memang entah sejak kapan dia telah tanpa sadar menghayati perannya sebagai laki-laki. Tapi kalau ditanyai pertanyaan seperti ini, mau jawab apa? Apalagi mengingat dia baru saja kesal gara-gara mendengar Lu Xun bilang wanita lain cantik. "Aku... hmmm... Nggg..." Jawab Yangmei ragu. Maka asal saja gadis bodoh itu bercuap. "... menurutku, mereka semua biasa-biasa saja! Tetap tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan kecantikan kakakku You Xing!"

... entah kalimat itu adalah ucapan yang jujur, atau cuma mau cari gara-gara dengan Lu Xun, atau memang karena Yangmei ingin balas dendam. Yang pasti, ini membuat arak yang diminum Zhao Yun tumpah, Zhou Ying shock sampai wajahnya memucat, dan para pegawai melongo sampai dagu mereka menyentuh tanah. Lu Xun cuma bisa memukul jidat.

"Ya Tian...!" Para pegawai itu jadi heboh sendiri. "You Ma! You Xing memang sangat cantik bagai perempuan saja, tapi kakamu ini kan laki-laki?"

"Kau harusnya bisa memilih dari antara sekian banyaknya gadis!"

"Atau setidaknya, kau kan bisa bilang bahwa adikmu ini, You Niang, yang lebih cantik?"

"Benar! Apa-apaan kau bilang kakak keduamu ini lebih cantik? Itu sangat tidak sopan sekali!"

Melihat ini Zhou Ying jadi kasihan sekali pada Yangmei. "Nggg... _xiansheng-xiansheng_ sekalian, You Ma masih kecil, mungkin masih belum mengerti hal-hal seperti ini." Jelasnya dengan agak gugup. "Lagipula, You Ma memang dekat sekali dengan kakak kedua, makanya dia bilang seperti itu. Ahahaha... sudahlah, anggap saja barusan You Ma sedang menjawab terlalu jujur!"

"You Niang! Kau itu bilang begitu seperti aku manusia kelainan saja!" Bentak Yangmei yang makin lama makin sewot. Wajahnya jadi hijau gara-hara sekarang para pegawai itu tertawa makin keras, menganggap penjelasan Zhou Ying adalah bercanda. "Baiklah! Kalau begitu, biar kutunjukkan mana gadis yang paling aku sukai di antara para penari itu!"

Yangmei berbalik mengintip melalui pintu dapur yang terbuka. _Mau aku jadi laki-laki sungguhan? Baiklah! Akan kutunjukkan betapa laki-lakinya aku kalau aku mau! Cih! Dasar sialan mereka semua!_ Sumpah Yangmei di dalam hati. Tentu saja, kemarahannya ini seperti kemarahan anak kecil, dan memang begitulah yang dilihat orang-orang semuanya. Matanya kini menjelajahi para penari yang cantik-cantik itu. Rupanya Yangmei sendiri tidak bisa memilih! Benar kata Lu Xun, semuanya cantik-cantik!

... Sampai tiba-tiba, mata Yangmei berhenti di satu orang gadis.

Gadis itu adalah gadis bersikap dingin yang kini tengah bermain _erhu_.

"Anu..." Ia menunjuk. "Gadis itu..."

Seketika pegawai yang lain berebutan untuk melihat. Tetapi yang paling gencar dan bersemangat dan paling ingin tahu adalah... tentu saja, Lu Xun.

"Memang cantik, sih... tapi... Hei! Gadis itu lebih tinggi darimu, You Ma!"

"Ah, tepatnya You Ma memang pendek! Semua penari itu lebih tinggi darinya!"

"Yah, mungkin You Ma perlu waktu untuk jadi dewasa dulu..."

Yangmei sudah mau meledak-ledak dan melempari semua orang ini, kalau dia tidak menyadari sesuatu yang aneh. Rupanya bukan hanya dia yang memandangi gadis pemain _erhu_ itu dengan curiga. Lu Xun juga. Mata emasnya mengerjap-ngerjap beberapa saat.

"Nggg... kakak kedua...?"

Lu Xun, dengan mata masih terfokus pada pemain _erhu_ itu, hanya bisa bergumam pelan. "Itu..."

Akhirnya tari-tarian mereka berakhir juga. Para penari itu turun dari panggung, kelihatan cukup lelah sesudah penampilan mereka yang gilang gemilang itu. Harusnya pekerjaan mereka semua sudah selesai, kan?

Tapi yang terjadi tidak sesuai harapan mereka.

"Hei, gadis-gadis manis, kemarilah!"

_Shifu-shifu_ yang melihat pertunjukan mereka kini sudah setengah mabuk gara-gara arak. Wajah mereka memerah, dan ucapan mereka kadang meracau. Baik para pegawai restoran maupun penari sama-sama melihat pemandangan ini dengan bingung dan kaget. Mereka, _shifu-shifu_ yang berpakaian agung-agungan dan kelihatan begitu alim itu rupanya...

"Kenapa buru-buru pulang? Ayo temani kami dulu! Hahaha...!"

Kasihan penari-penari itu. Mereka kelihatan ragu dan tidak yakin. "T-tapi, _shifu..._ anda seharusnya..."

"Ah, kalian ini apa-apaan? Apa kalian tidak bangga kalau melayani kami malam ini?"

"Ayo! Tidak perlu malu-malu!"

Sekali lagi, keadaan menjadi geger oleh para _shifu_. Dan kali ini, mereka dalam keadaan mabuk pula. Penari-penari itu, yang mungkin usianya ada yang lebih tua dari Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, kini ditarik dengan paksa oleh orang-orang munafik itu, yang kini mulai menggoda mereka seolah gadis-gadis itu adalah wanita penghibur. Sayang sekali, dugaan para penari itu jauh meleset. Karena mengira tamu yang datang adalah _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, yang seharusnya tidak melakukan tindak maksiat papaun, maka yang datang adalah penari-penari yang masih muda belia, dan sama sekali bukan penghibur.

Siapa nyana ternyata para _shifu_ itu tidak berbeda, malah mereka jauh lebih parah. Yang mereka sendengkan bagi gadis-gadis penari yang cantik itu hanyalah sepasang telinga yang tuli.

"Lho, kalian ini penari, kan? Harus siap menghibur kami juga semalaman! Hahaha!"

"J-jangan... jangan, _shifu_...!"

Suara-suara seperti itu terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ming _furen_ tidak berani bertindak apa-apa lagi, takut-takut kejadian tadi akan terulang lagi. Begitu juga dengan para pegawai. Sekarang, apa yang harus mereka lakukan? Tentunya membiarkan _shifu-shifu_ itu melakukan bertindak semena-mena pada para gadis yang masih bersih dan polos itu adalah salah! Tapi kalau berani ikut campur, maka akibat yang mereka rasakan tentu akan membuat mereka menyesal.

Lain halnya dengan keempat orang Gaibang jejadian itu. Yangmei menoleh ke arah Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun. "Kakak...! Apakah kita tidak melakukan sesuatu?"

Zhao Yun tentu juga tidak ingin hal seperti tadi terulang lagi.

"Jangan gegabah!" Serga Zhou Ying. "Pikirkan baik-baik sebelum bertindak!"

Tapi, apakah mereka punya waktu untuk berpikir? Kesucian gadis-gadis itulah yang jadi taruhan kalau sampai mereka terlambat! Permohonan para penari itu, yang diiringi dengan tangisan pilu, terus-menerus terdengar memenuhi tempat itu! Kelihatan sekali, orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, sudah tidak sabar untuk menggumbar nafsunya. Lagipula, mereka berkuasa, bukan? Tidak ada yang berani melawan mereka! Kalau semisalkan pun orang-orang rendahan ini menyampaikan perbuatan maksiat yang mereka lakukan semalaman ini, siapa yang akan percaya?

"Sudahlah..." Bahkan Gai _shifu_ sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menghentikan bawahannya yang lain. Parahnya, ia sendiri malah ikut-ikutan! "Kau sendiri harusnya senang, bukan? Dapat melayani orang-orang yang dipilih Sang Phoenix? Anggaplah kau sedang melayani Sang Phoenix itu sendiri! Hahaha!"

Satu kalimat itu menyulut kemarahan semua orang. Dan kali ini, khususnya adalah Lu Xun!

Tangan Lu Xun terkepal saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Jari-jari tangannya menusuk telapak tangannya hingga berdarah, namun amarahnya sudah melebihi rasa sakit. Bukan hanya tiga orang itu, tetapi seluruh pegawai yang berada di dapur juga bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Lu Xun benar-benar marah. Matanya berkilat-kilat, dan ruangan itu terasa begitu panas, seolah-olah terbakar! Ini... persisi dengan ketika Lu Xun marah di istana Luolangong, di depan _Lao Zucong_!

"L-Lu Xun..." Yangmei hanya bisa memandang dengan takut-takut.

"Keterlaluan..." Lu Xun menggeram dengan suara rendah.

Namun tiba-tiba...

Betapa mengejutkannya! Entah darimana asalnya, belasan jarum-jarum panjang melayang dan melesat begitu cepat di ruangan tersebut! Dengan cepatnya menusuk dan mengenai tangan-tangan kotor para _shifu_!

Apa yang terjadi... hanya Tian yang tahu.

"A-APA INI?"

"KURANG AJAR...! SIAPA KEPARAT YANG MELAKUKAN INI!"

_Shifu-shifu_ itu berdiri dengan cepat, sekali lagi membuat keributan dan mencari siapa pelaku yang mengganggu kesenangan mereka. Gadis-gadis penari itu panik sekaligus lega bukan main! Tanpa buang waktu mereka berusaha untuk melarikan diri dari restoran tersebut. Ada beberapa yang beruntung bisa melarikan diri, tetapi sungguh malang mereka yang tidak lolos dari para _shifu_ itu!

Para penari malang yang gagal melarikan diri dilemparkan ke tengah ruangan. "Pasti kalian pelakunya!" Gai _shifu _maju dan menuding. Kini gadis-gadis itu hanya bisa menangis dan memohon ampun. "Daripada diberi kesempatan istimewa untuk melayani kami, kalian memilih untuk melukai kami, begitu! Perempuan-perempuan jalang! Kalian akan musnah di hadapan Sang Phoenix!" Kutuknya, seperti hakim yang dengan tidak adil menjatuhkan hukuman pada mereka yang lemah dan tak bersalah.

"_Shifu_...! Itu bukan kami, kumohon ampuni kami!" Mereka menangis dan ber_kowtow_ bergantian, sungguh pemandangan yang sangat memilukan. Para gadis itu baru saja bekerja dengan sangat berat, menari di depan mereka semalaman. Dan ketika akan pulang, orang-orang itu menarik mereka dan memaksa mereka menghabiskan malam itu bersama-sama. Lihat keadaan para penari itu sekarang. Kecantikan yang tadi sudah hilang, kini wajah mereka yang tadi telah dipoles menjadi tak karuan karena basah oleh airmata. Pakaian mereka sudah robek-robek, membuat mereka setengah telanjang bahkan harus menggunakan tangan untuk menutupi tubuh.

Dan sekarang, bahkan secuilpun belas kasihan mereka tidak diberi!

"Aku mengerti sekarang...!" Seorang _shifu_ yang lain maju. "Ini senjata sungguhan! Kalian... memang ingin mencelakakan dan membunuh kami!"

"APAAAAA?" Sahut yang lain. "Mereka ini... pasti orang-orang busuk pengguna kegelapan yang ingin menghalangi kedatangan Sang Phoenix!"

Dan dengan begitu, seruan penuh kemarahan dan murka terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Ada yang menuntut kematian mereka, ada pula yang ingin mereka dibawa ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Namun apakah yang menjadi nasib mereka sesudah itu, siapa yang tahu?

"JANGAN OMONG KOSONG!"

Sebuah seruan yang seperti membelah udara malam terdengar membahana. Seluruh suara hiruk pikuk dihentikan begitu satu teriakan penuh kebencian dan dendam itu berkumandang. Berpuluh-puluh pasang mata memandangi orang yang menyerukannya.

Siapa nyana... rupanya itu adalah gadis pemain _erhu_ yang telah terlupakan oleh para _shifu_ itu!

"Phoenix...? Hmph! Manusia laknat sialan! Keparat!" Sumpahnya. Baru sekarang semuanya menyadari, di tangan gadis itu terdapat dua bilah pisau yang tajam berkilat-kilat, sepertinya begitu tajam dan selalu diasah, dan sengaja dipersiapkan untuk malam yang penuh takdir ini. Kebencian dan dendam kesumat begitu kentara di matanya. "Aku bersumpah, akan mengunci mulut kalian yang penuh kebohongan itu... SELAMANYA!"

Gadis itu, dengan sepasang belati yang tipis namun tajam di tangannya, menerjang ke arah _shifu-shifu_ itu, khususnya Gai _shifu _yang terlalu terperanjat untuk melakukan apapun! Untuk sesaat, waktu seperti terhenti, mengizinkan gadis itu melancarkan serangannya yang menyiratkan dendam. Diayunkannya belati itu untuk menebas kepala si orang tua. Namun sayangnya _shifu_ begitu beruntung, sempat untuk menghindar. Belati itu hanya mengenai lengannya saja.

"AHHHHHH! Kurang ajar!" Seru Gai _shifu_ sambil memegangi lengan atasnya yang berdarah. "Kau...! Siapa kau? Aku tidak pernah mengenalmu!"

Untuk sesaat, gadis berbaju merah itu menghentikan serangannya. "Ya, tentu saja kau tidak tahu aku. Bagi kalian semua, keberadaan kami manusia rendahan ini hanya seperti kerikil di tepi sungai, bukan?" Tanya dengan suara rendah dan gelap, penuh geraman. Tangannya mengepal belatinya kuat-kuat, siap untuk menebas _shifu _tua itu kapanpun. "Qi Xianghua(2)... Kau pasti sudah melupakannya, kan? Tapi aku akan membuatmu ingat..."

Sekali lagi gadis itu mengangkat pedangnya, hendak menyerang lagi! Dan kali ini, dia tidak akan membiarkan orang tua itu lolos.

"... DENGAN MEMBUNUHMU!"

Seluruh pasang mata yang berada di ruangan itu melebar, menahan nafas. Inikah saat bagi orang tua yang semena-mena itu untuk kehilangan nyawa?

Namun serangan itu tidak akan pernah sampai.

"HONGXUE! HENTIKAN!"

Sebuah kain panjang berkelebatan, dengan begitu cepat melilit tangan kanan gadis itu berikut gagang pisau yang terangkat! Dalam sekejap, pedang itu terlepas. Belum sempat gadis itu pulih dari keterkejutannya, kain itu sekali lagi berkelebatan, kali ini melilit tangan kirinya. Pisau di tanganya terlempar, sementara tangan kirinya tidak bisa digerakkan. Gadis itu tidak bisa menyerang lagi!

"UGH!" Gadis itu mengangkat wajah, berusaha mencari siapa gerangan yang telah menggagalkan serangan yang telah ia tunggu bertahun-tahun. Hanya dalam waktu seperseskian detik, ia menemukan seorang laki-laki berdiri di depannya. Laki-laki itu menggenggam ujung kain yang melilit tangannya.

Laki-laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun.

"Kau...!" Gadis itu terperanjat. "... siapa kau? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu namaku?"

Dengan tenang Lu Xun melepaskan lilitan kain itu dari tangan si gadis, yang rupanya bernama Hongxue(3). Namun daripada menjawab pertanyaan Hongxue, ia malah mengatakan sesuatu yang lain, yang menyulut amarah gadis itu. "Hongxue, hentikan serangan itu." Ucapnya. "Sarungkan pedangmu."

Hongxue pun akhirnya menurunkan senjatanya, meski tetap enggan untuk menyimpannya. Bukan, ia bukan menurunkan senjata karena menuruti Lu Xun. Tetapi... keterkejutannya itulah yang membuatnya nyaris tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa kecuali melakukan seperti yang diperintahkan. "Kau...!" Gadis itu menuding. "Seorang Gaibang dari Wu...! Aku tadi melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, kau direndahkan begitu rupa oleh penipu-penipu keparat ini! Kenapa sekarang kau melindungi mereka?" Tanyanya dengan amarah yang meluap-luap.

Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Tempat itu seolah kosong, hanya ada dua orang itu di sana. Lu Xun menatap gadis di depannya lekat-lekat. Emosi yang terpendam dalam benaknya sama sekali tidak terbaca.

"Sedari tadi kau bilang mereka adalah penipu." Ucap Lu Xun pada akhirnya. Suaranya pelan dan lembut, begitu berbeda dengan suara Hongxue. "Maka aku pikir kau pasti tahu yang benar. Apakah kau pernah bertemu dan melihat Sang Phoenix itu dengan mata kepalamu sendiri?"

Semuanya tertegun mendengar pertanyaan itu, bahkan termasuk Hongxue sendiri. Gadis itu tak lantas menjawab, hanya memandang lawan bicaranya dengan tajam. Apa yang ia inginkan dari bertanya seperti itu? Kalau seandainya ia berbohong pun, mengapa laki-laki asing dari Wu ini ikut campur urusannya? Tapi... yahhh... laki-laki ini sudah terlanjur menantangnya. Biar saja ia penuhi keinginannya.

"Hmph. Tentu saja aku pernah melihatnya." Jawabnya, masih dengan suara yang dingin. Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, sekilas memandangi langit-langit seolah dapat menyaksikan kilas balik masa lalunya di sana. "Bertahun-tahun yang lalu, saat aku masih sangat kecil..."

Tidak ada yang bicara, seolah menunggu gadis itu selesai bicara.

"... Wujun. Iya. Itu kota kelahiranku, tempat aku bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, untuk pertama kali, dan terakhir kalinya..."

Mendengar hal itu, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, dan Zhao Yun terperanjat bukan main. Wujun! Itu juga adalah kota kelahiran Lu Xun! Iya! Lu Xun ada di kota itu sampai usia empat tahun, dan sesudah itu datanglah orang-orang Wei yang dipimpin oleh Cao Cao(4).Tempat itu musnah, dan tidak akan pernah ada lagi. Satu-satunya hal yang mereka tahu adalah bahwa Lu Xun adalah satu-satunya orang Wujun yang selamat sesudah tentara Wei membumihanguskan semuanya.

Siapa nyana rupanya gadis ini juga...

Orang yang paling diharapkan untuk kaget, rupanya sama sekali tidak kaget. Lu Xun hanya diam, tidak mengatakan apa-apa seolah tidak ingin menginterupsi gadis itu.

"Sang Phoenix yang ada di ingatanku hanyalah seorang anak kecil yang lemah dan butuh orang lain di sisinya, sama seperti manusia pada umumnya." Lanjut Hongxue. Suaranya melembut. Pandangan matanya kini terasa begitu jauh, seolah ia berusaha memandang jauh ke belakang. "Dia sama sekali bukan seperti yang para penipu tua ini ceritakan. Bukan bagaikan jendral yang turun dari langit, dan menghancurkan 'manusia rendahan' dari sana. Sang Phoenix itu... penuh kelembutan... tidak mungkin akan menghancurkan yang namanya 'manusia rendahan'. Sebaliknya, dia akan dengan senang hati mendekati mereka..."

Akhirnya, untuk pertama kalinya Lu Xun tersenyum kepada gadis itu. "Rupanya kau sudah tahu..." Katanya. Ia bergeser selangkah, membiarkan Hongxue melihat langsung Gai _shifu_ yang belum bangkit sangking masih terpaku dan terkejut melihat semuanya. "Sekarang, jika Phoenix itu ada di sini, apakah dia akan menghancurkan _shifu-shifu_ semua, Hongxue?"

Hongxue terkesiap.

"... ataukah... dia akan melepaskan mereka?"

Gadis itu tidak bisa menjawab. Giginya mengertak dan jari-jarinya mengepal.

"Asal tahu saja, Hongxue." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Jika kau membunuh mereka detik ini juga, apa bedanya kau dengan mereka?"

Hongxue mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan marah seperti hewan terluka. Laki-laki asing ini...! Siapa dia berani membandingkannya dengan orang yang paling ia benci di seluruh dunia ini? Tapi, tidak bisa tidak, Gaibang ini memang benar!

Dengan penuh kekesalan dan kedongkolan, Hongxue mendengus. "Kau...! Katakan siapa namamu!"

Meski Hongxue bertanya begitu, dalam hati ia berpikir, untuk apa mengetahui nama Gaibang ini? Mungkin ini pertemuan pertama, sekaligus pertemuan terakhir mereka. Suatu saat ia akan berhasil membunuh _shifu-shifu_ yang sombong ini, tanpa si Gaibang menjadi penghalang baik secara fisik maupun mental. Yah, mungkin itu hanya sekedar pembalasan saja. Laki-laki ini bisa tahu namanya, kenapa ia tidak boleh tahu nama laki-laki ini juga?

Namun, Lu Xun sama sekali berpikir lain.

Dia tahu, namanya akan sangat berarti untuk gadis itu. Sekali menyebutkan nama aslinya, maka segala keraguan, dan bahkan mungkin juga dendam Hongxue, akan hilang.

Tapi sekarang belum saatnya.

"Untuk saat ini, panggillah aku You Xing." Jawab Lu Xun sambil maju mendekati gadis itu selangkah. "_You_ dari berkelana, dan _Xing_ dari bintang."

Hongxue memicingkan mata. Tatapannya masih tajam. Barulah kali ini kedua pedangnya ia sarungkan. "You Xing, bintang yang berkelana..." Ucapnya dengan nada rendah dan gelap. "Suatu saat, kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!" Selesai mengucapkannya, dalam sekejap kedipan mata saja Hongxue sudah pergi dari tempat itu! Kecepatan larinya yang luar biasa sudah tidak terkejar lagi!

"H-hongxue!" Lu Xun, dengan cepat berusaha mengejarnya. Namun terlambat. Yang ada di luar hanyalah keheningan tengah malam. Gadis itu telah menghilang begitu saja, seolah-olah memang sejak awal dia tidak ada di sana. Lu Xun menunduk, menghela nafas panjang sebelum ia menerima tepukan di bahunya.

Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya ada di belakangnya. "Lu Xun, itu kawan kecilmu?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya mengangguk. "Tapi, maaf... aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang." Katanya. Perlahan-lahan matanya tertutup. Tubuhnya makin lemah dan akan jatuh. "Aku... benar-benar lelah..."

* * *

><p>"Jadi... pada akhirnya <em>shifu-shifu<em> bajingan itu pergi?"

"Iya. Kalau dipikir-pikir, kasihan juga Ming _furen_..."

Esok paginya, mereka sudah segar seperti sedia kala, bahkan mulai berjalan-jalan di kota! Yah, kecuali Lu Xun. Laki-laki Wu itu, sesudah hari yang sangat amat melelahkan, jatuh tertidur dan sampai detik ini tidak bangun-bangun. Sesudah semalaman begitu lelah melayani orang-orang sombong, ditambah dengan rentetan kejadian yang tidak mengenakkan, dan yang paling parah adalah sihir dari Yin Long yang tidak kunjung hilang, bagaimana mungkin dia tidak akan tertidur sampai selama ini?

Yangmei berjalan dengan kedua tangan di belakang kepala, memandang ke langit sambil mengingat-ingat kisah kemarin. "Tapi, aku kaget lho! Ternyata gadis itu teman kecil Lu Xun! Siapa namanya... nggg... oh iya! Hongxue!"

"Aku juga kaget..." Imbuh Zhao Yun. "Tapi, ada yang lebih mengagetkan! Kenapa Lu Xun tidak langsung memberi tahu siapa dia sebenarnya?"

Zhou Ying, yang menyadari bahwa dua 'kakak angkat' bohongannya itu telah berbicara dengan suara keras, langsung berbisik dengan panik! "Kalian berdua ini kenapa masih pakai nama sungguhan? Ini tidak boleh! Tidak boleh!" Ujarnya. Kepanikan Zhou Ying ini malah membuat orang-orang memandangi mereka. "Kita harus pakai nama Gaibang, kan? Ya, kan? Kakak pertama dan kakak ketiga?"

"Ya Tian! Aku lupa!" Yangmei menepuk jidat dengan cepat. Lagaknya seperti gabungan antara nenek-nenek dan bocah kepala batu. Sungguh menggelikan! "Ah, terima kasih sudah mengingatkanku, You Niang!"

"Benar juga! Aku benar-benar lupa, padahal aku yang memilihkan nama untuk kalian!" Imbuh Zhao Yun.

Ketiga Gaibang jejadian itu menyusuri keramaian kota Xiang Ke di pagi hari. Benar-benar sangat menarik sekali bahwa di kota tersebut juga banyak orang-orang Wu. Tidak heran, Xiang Ke berada dekat sekali dengan perbatasan Shu-Wu. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang melihat ini tentu merasa seperti di kampung halaman sendiri. Namun sayang sekali, ada satu hal yang kurang dari mereka. Tidak peduli seberapa menyenangkannya kota tersebut, tetap saja ada sesuatu yang mengganjal.

"Aduh... aku lapar."

Mereka belum makan pagi.

"Benar juga..." Desah Zhou Ying. "Gara-gara _San Bai_-Tiga Putih, akhirnya kita kehilangan semua uang kita. Bagaimana ini? Ming _furen_ sudah berbaik hati mengizinkan kita tinggal di penginapannya. Tapi kan kita harus tetap memikirkan uang untuk perjalanan selanjutnya. Masa kita harus berharap belas kasihan dari orang setiap saat?" Tutur Zhou Ying.

Zhao Yun mangut-mangut mengerti. "Baiklah. Kurasa kita memang harus mencari kerjaan." Ia menyimpulkan. Ketiga Gaibang jejadian yang berada di tengah kota ini jelas menarik perhatian banyak orang. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka lebih kelihatan sebagai pelancong yang tersasar daripada Gaibang lihai. "Jujur saja, aku agak malas kalau harus mencari pekerjaan kasar seperti mencuci dan jadi kuli. Bakatku ini akan sangat sia-sia."

_Bakat apanya? Kau ini bakatnya kan cuma cari gara-gara saja..._ Batin Yangmei dalam hati, tanpa sadar diri bahwa dia sendiri cocok untuk sebutan itu.

"Hmmm..." Zhou Ying mulai berpikir. "Begini saja. Dulu aku dan Lu... maksudku, kakak kedua, mencari uang dengan melakukan misi di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Kurasa itu yang paling cocok untuk kita."

"SETUJU!"

Maka jadilah mereka berkeliling di kota itu mencari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Sekali lagi, jika mereka membutuhkan waktu total tiga puluh menit, maka dua puluh menit adalah untuk tersesat dan sepuluh menit adalah untuk perjalanan. Dan mereka menggunakannya dengan sangat efisien. Sayang sekali kehadiran Zhao Yun yang orang Shu sama sekali tidak membantu, mengingat ini juga pertama kali mantan Jendral Shu itu menginjakkan kaki di kota asing ini.

Pada akhirnya, sesudah bertanya kesana kemari dan mengundang rasa heran dari penduduk kota Xiang Ke, akhirnya mereka sampai ke tempat tujuan.

Namun sayang sungguh sayang, memang sial tak bisa ditolak, jawaban yang mereka terima dari _xiaojie_ yang menjaga tempat perkumpulan Gaibang itu sangat tidak diharapkan.

"Maaf sekali, _xiongdi_, _jiemei_..." Kata si _xiaojie_ sambil membungkuk. "Sebenarnya, beberapa hari ini kami memang sengaja tidak menerima misi apapun..."

"TAPI KENAPA?" Tanya Yangmei yang langsung seperti menodong, sampai-sampai si _xiaojie_ kaget bukan buatan.

Dan tidak sampai di sana, _xiaojie_ itu juga bingung karena ada _xiongdi_ dan _jiemei_ yang tidak tahu apa-apa seperti mereka! "Astaga...! _Xiongdi_, kautidak tahu?" Tanyanya tanpa bisa membendung keterkejutan. Yangmei, yang tahu dengan yakin dan pasti bahwa ia dipanggil '_xiongdi_', hanya bisa mengomel dalam hati, terutama saat mendengar Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying di belakangnya berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa. "Semua Gaibang di pelosok China ini pasti tahu tentang hal ini! Begini, minggu depan akan diadakan kompetisi para Gaibang, _xiongdi_! Seluruh Gaibang di pelosok China ini boleh berpartisipasi dan akan dilaksanakan di Kota Xiang Ke ini."

"Kompetisi?" Tanya Yangmei yang mulai tertarik. "Kompetisi apa, _jiemei_? Bertarung?"

Si _xiaojie_ cuma tertawa. "Tentu saja bertarung, _xiongdi_! Mau apa lagi? Masa kompetisi minum arak?" Nah, untuk kedua kalinya dalam sehari dan oleh orang yang sama, Yangmei dibuat jengkel. "Kompetisi bertarung yang diadakan secara tim. Satu tim terdiri dari tiga orang. Tapi syaratnya adalah, tidak boleh ada partisipan perempuan di sini. Apakah _xiongdi_ tertarik untuk ikut bergabung?"

Yangmei kecewa.

"Ya sudahlah... Terima kasih banyak, _jiemei_!" Ucap Zhao Yun akan meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ada banyak alasan kenapa ia harus menolak tawaran _xiaojie_ itu. Satu, adalah karena mereka kekurangan laki-laki yang berpartisipasi. Dua, Lu Xun pasti tidak bisa diandalkan dalam hal-hal seperti ini. Bukan cuma sekarang dia memang tidak jago bertarung, bisa-bisa di tengah pertarungan dia jatuh tertidur! Dan yang ketiga, yang terpenting dan di atas segalanya adalah, karena ego Zhao Yun sendiri mengatakan padanya agar tidak ikutan kompetisi macam ini.

"Bagi pemenangnya, akan diberikan hadiah besar berupa uang emas!"

Nyaris saja kata-kata itu menggoyahkan keyakinan Zhao Yun yang kelihatannya kokoh seperti karang, tapi sebenarnya tidak sekokoh itu kalau masalah uang. Bukan, Zhao Yun bukan orang yang gila harta. Hanya saja, kalau kau adalah seorang buronan yang dikejar-kejar seluruh pasukan Shu, dan kau terpaksa menyamar menjadi Gaibang, dan uangmu habis, pasti kau akan mengerti perasaan Zhao Yun. Namun Zhao Yun benar-benar hebat. Tawaran uang itu tetap tidak berhasil membuatnya bergeming dari keputusannya, demi egonya sebagai seorang Jendral Shu!

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun keluar dari tempat itu. Zhou Ying mengikuti di belakangnya. "Sayang sekali... padahal hadiah uangnya sangat menarik..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil menerawang. Zhou Ying mengangguk penuh simpati.

"Tidak masalah... lagipula, kita memang tidak bisa bergabung, kan? Hanya ada kakak pertama dan kakak kedua yang bisa ikut. Aku tentu tidak mungkin. Kakak ketiga memang bisa bertarung, tapi dia bukan laki-laki." Balas Zhou Ying. Tepat saat itulah mereka sadar, Yangmei tidak ada di belakang mereka! "Lho? Kakak ketiga?"

Zhao Yun juga jadi kalang kabut. Kalau dia kembali tanpa Yangmei, bagaimana reaksi Lu Xun nanti? "Ya Tian! You Ma itu kemana lagi? Astaga..."

Belum selesai Zhao Yun bicara, seperti seolah telah direncakan sebelumnya, Yangmei muncul dengan wajah sumringah sekali! Di tangannya adalah sebuah kertas yang sudah disegel dengan sebuah cap merah, dengan beberapa tulisan yang tidak terbaca dari jauh. "Hei, kakak pertama! You Niang! Lihat apa ini yang ada di tanganku!" Ucapnya tanpa sama sekali merasa bersalah telah membuat dua orang itu cemas! "Aku sudah mendaftarkan tim kita untuk maju dalam kompetisi ini! Yang maju adalah kakak pertama, kakak kedua, dan aku!" Tukasnya bangga sambil memamerkan kertas tersebut.

Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying cuma bisa diam. Wajah mereka pucat pasi seperti kertas.

_Ya Tian... Yangmei ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau sampai dia ketahuan perempuan, kami semua kan bisa celaka! Dan dia pasti malu bukan main!_ Pikir Zhou Ying dalam hati sambil menyumpahi Yangmei. Sayang sekali nyali gadis berambut panjang itu terlalu kecil untuk bisa menyampaikannya secara terang-terangan.

Lain Zhou Ying, lain pula Zhao Yun. _CELAKAAAAAA! Yangmei akan ikut bertarung? Matilah aku...! Kalau sampai kami pulang dan Lu Xun tahu ini, dia pasti akan membunuhku!_ Erang Zhao Yun dalam hati.

"Sekarang..." Yangmei yang sama sekali tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu perasaan keduanya, cuma melanjutkan laporannya dengan santai. "Sekarang, pertama-tama aku harus beli tinta warna hitam dulu! Aku mau mengecat rambutku! Oh iya, sebelum dicat, kurasa aku harus memotongnya sedikit! Lalu blah... blah... blah... lalu blah... blah... blah... lalu blah... blah... blah..."

_Habislah kami semua..._ Begitulah yang ada di kepala Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying.

"Sudah kuputuskan! Aku akan menjadi laki-laki sungguhan!" Seru Yangmei tiba-tiba, dengan penuh semangat pula! Ini jelas sekali membuat Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying tidak percaya di depannya adalah Yangmei. Gadis itu selalu marah kalau dikira laki-laki, dan sekarang ingin sungguhan jadi laki-laki? Semisalkan mereka berdua sudah pulih dari keterkejutan sebelumnya, tentu mereka akan protes dan bertanyanya.

Masih tetap penuh semangat, Yangmei melanjutkan. "Lebih baik aku dikira laki-laki karena memang bertingkah seperti laki-laki, daripada dikira laki-laki meski sudah berusaha bertingkah seperti gadis! You Ma, saudara ketiga dari kakak beradik Gaibang You, adalah laki-laki tulen! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Semua orang yang memandangi Yangmei jadi bingung sendiri. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying, sangking malu, cuma bisa menutup muka dan pura-pura tidak kenal.

Zhou Ying mengurut-urut dada. _Memang kau pernah bertingkah seperti gadis?_

Sementara Zhao Yun menggeleng saja. _Kurasa kau selalu bertingkah seperti laki-laki..._

* * *

><p>(1) Terinspirasi dari quote: <em>"Everything has its own beauty, but not everyone sees it."<em>

(2) Salah satu OC yang muncul di fanfic **"The Reversed Butterfly"** oleh **shouta-warrior**...

(3) Ter-reveal-lah siapa gadis misterius tersebut. YUPS! Dia tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah **LI HONGXUE**! OCnya **shouta-warrior** yang adalah main protagonist di FF **"The Reversed Butterfly"**~ (buat **shouta-warrior**: saya ingin minta maaf pada sang empunya adalah, begini: Kan menurut cerita asli, Hongxue sama Lu Xun waktu masih kecil bareng2 liat kembang api, kan? Nah, di sini saya ubah sedikit... mereka bukan melihat kembang api tapi liat bintang... Gomen... gomen... *kowtow 1000x*)

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 3-4 (Tragedy of Wujun) kalo lupa~~~

Yap! Sekian chapter hari ini~ ^o^ untuk updatenya adalah minggu depan hari Jumat, seperti biasa~ Sementara untuk fanfic abal saya, bakal saya publish hari Selasa tanggal 1 Januari 2013, ya~ Dan ngomong-ngomong, berhubung FF baru saya bener2 abal to THE MAX, saya minta izin untuk me-mention OC sodara, fanfic sodara, dan mungkin sodara sendiri di dalam fanfic tersebut~

Neeway, saya juga sangat mengundang sodara-sodara yang mungkin ingin OCnya dimunculkan, baik dalam Phoenix FORM maupun FF abal baru saya~ Silahkan langsung kasih tau saya via review, PM, FaceBook, ato PMnya forum KLI kalo anda adalah member~ ^^

Sekian dan terima kasih ^^


	38. New Journey, New Ally

BZZZZZ... saya telat update... *kowtow 1000x* Maap sodara... saya beneran lupa... ToT

Hmmm... gini aja deh. Saya punya solusi baru untuk memecahkan masalah kita. Bagaimana kalau sodara membaca cerita ini hari Senin aja, meskipun saya bilang akan update hari Jumat? Soalnya kan ada kemungkinan saya lupa. Jadi, supaya anda nggak sia-sia berkunjung ke FFn dan melihat cerita ini belum di update, mending sodara cek setiap hari Senin ajaaa~ *seketika dihajar se-FFn karena kasih solusi nggak bener*

Mengenai reviewnya... Hmmm... saya reply satu aja, deh...

**Kaien-Aerknard**: Hohoho~ jangan salah... Meskipun cewe, tapi Yangmei sangking kayak cowo sampe sering disangka orang cowo betulan... XDDDD Neeway, makasih banyak udah dipinjemi OC, ya~

**shouta-warrior**: WAAAAAAA~ Tidak ada shoujo-ai, kok... Wkwkwkw... itu cuma si Yangmei kalo udah penasaran ama orang bakal diliatin terus... XDDD Dan tentu saja Hongxue akan muncul lagi ^^ Tapi sabar, ya~

**Nakamura Aihara**: Makasih banyak dah dipinjemi OC... ^^ Sudah saya baca dan reply PMnya (maap replynya lama...) Yups, Huo Li muncul, maka Huiyue pun akan muncul _in a special way_... *ketawa jahat abis itu digampar lemari*

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Makasih banyak dah dipinjemi OC... ^^ Akan saya tunggu PMnya~ Yah, salah satu bakat terpendam Yangmei adalah ketawa jahat kayak Sima Yi~ Hoooo... mau Ma Dai dimunculkan lagi? Wokey~ sabar, ya... XDDDD

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Wkwkwkw... sebenernya Yangmei bersedia menyamar jadi laki-laki karena pemikirannya seperti ini: 'mendingan aku disangka laki-laki karena menyamar jadi laki-laki, daripada disangka laki-laki padahal sudah berjuang keras bertingkah perempuan'... Kira-kira sama dengan pikiran anak jaman sekarang 'mendingan aku dapet jelek gara2 nggak belajar, daripada dapet jelek padahal sudah susah-susah belajar' XDDDD Yin Long? Hmmm... ntar bakal muncul lagi, kok... XDDDD

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami**: You Niang? Dia jadi cheerleader~ XDDDD *ditabok sangking ngawur* Hooo~ saya fans berat Yugi-Oh~ Apalagi Yugi-Oh! 5Ds... Hohoho~ saya suka semua main protagonistnya Yugi-Oh, tapi yang paling saya suka itu Yusei... XDDDD

That's it!

Tanpa banyak cing-cong, marilah kita mulai chapter ini! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p>"Lalalalala..."<p>

Bukan main ajaibnya hari itu. Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun sampai bingung sendiri. Pertama, Yangmei yang biasanya tidak suka kalau disangka laki-laki, mendadak akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyamar jadi laki-laki sungguhan! Kedua, berhubung Yangmei ingin penyamarannya benar-benar sempurna, gadis bodoh itu minta dibelikan tinta berwarna hitam untuk mengecat rambutnya, padahal jelas-jelas uang mereka tidak cukup. Herannya, hari itu sepertinya mereka sedang beruntung. Uang mereka pas sekali dengan harga tinta itu! Gara-gara itulah Yangmei berjalan sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Sebaliknya, dua orang yang berjalan di belakangnya bertampang lesu sekali. Sedikit pun tidak ada semangat.

"Ya sudahlah... biarkan saja You Ma itu..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil berusaha menghibur diri. Sekarang di kantong uang mereka tidak tersisa sekeping pun. Ini berarti, sampai mereka memenangkan kompetisi nanti, mereka harus mengharapkan belas kasihan dari Ming _furen_!

Zhou Ying juga cuma bisa melakukan hal yang sama. "Setidaknya dengan begini penyamaran kita jadi lebih sempurna." Ucapnya.

_Seharusnya, kalau mau lebih sempurna, Lu Xun kita suruh menyamar jadi perempuan saja._ Begitu batin Zhao Yun dalam hati. Namun tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakannya, takut melihat reaksi Zhou Ying dan khususnya, amukan Yangmei.

Mereka bertiga berjalan kembali ke penginapan Ming _furen_. Sayang sekali, mereka lagi-lagi tersesat sampai-sampai harus membuat mereka bertanya jalan pada penduduk kota Xiang Ke. Tentu saja orang-orang itu jadi heran bukan buatan. Gaibang tidak seharusnya tidak tahu jalan! Tapi, berhubung tiga orang ini hanyalah tiga Gaibang jejadian saja, pantaslah mereka agak buta arah di kota asing ini.

"Eh! Kakak pertama! You Niang! Lihat itu!"

Tiba-tiba saja, Yangmei menghentikan langkahnya. Senyumnya pudar seketika, begitu juga dengan nyanyian riangnya. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke suatu arah dan pandangan dua orang lainnya mengikuti. Tak hanya Yangmei, ini seketika membuat Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying menjadi kaget dan panik.

Dari kejauhan, mereka melihat penginapan Ming _furen_ dikerumuni banyak orang.

"Aku punya firasat buruk...!" Tukas Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. Dengan secepat kilat ia langsung berlari menghampiri kerumunan tersebut. "You Ma! You Niang! Ayo cepat!"

"I-iya, kakak pertama! Tunggu!"

Zhao Yun berlari paling depan, sementara kedua gadis itu mengikuti dari belakang. Pada akhirnya, laki-laki Shu itu sampai duluan dan berusaha menerobos kerumunan dengan susah payah. Orang-orang berdesak-desakkan, semuanya berusaha ingin melihat apa yang sedang terjadi! "Permisi! Permisi!" Setelah perjalanan penuh perjuangan, Zhao Yun sampai juga di baris paling depan.

Seperti yang sudah di dugaan Zhao Yun, di tengah kerumunan itu... adalah para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

Dan kalau ada para _shifu_ di sana, dan mereka ada di depan penginapan Ming _furen_, maka ada Lu Xun pula di sana. Lu Xun berdiri berhadapan dengan para _shifu_ itu. Di belakangnya adalah gadis berpenyakitan yang kemarin disembuhkannya, bersembunyi di balik punggungnya mencari perlindungan. Zhao Yun melihat dengan jelas kegeraman dan kemarahan para _shifu_ itu, yang hanya dibalas Lu Xun dengan tatapan tajam tapi penuh ketenangan.

_Ya Tian..._ Pikir Zhao Yun dalam hati. _Apa lagi yang dilakukan Lu Xun? Kenapa cari gara-gara dengan orang-orang ini lagi? Kukira ia masih tidur!_

Yang bisa Zhao Yun lakukan sekarang hanya berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaannya agar Lu Xun tidak akan melakukan apapun yang bisa membuat mereka jatuh dalam masalah.

"KAUUUU...!" Yang tertua di antara kelompok itu, Gai _shifu_, mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau... tidak mungkin perempuan itu sembuh!"

Lu Xun dengan suara yang dingin dan tajam membalas. "Yang jelas sekarang ia sembuh, bukan? Kau bisa melihatnya dengan mata kepalamu sendiri." Lu Xun melangkah ke samping, membiarkan gadis itu terlihat oleh mata para _shifu_. Memang benar, gadis itu sudah sembuh, sama sekali tidak ada bekasnya sedikitpun seolah-olah ia memang tidak pernah sakit sebelumnya. Yah, bagi Zhao Yun dan beberapa orang yang ada di sini, ini sama sekali tidak mengejutkan. Tetapi bagi _shifu-shifu_ itu serta orang yang tidak melihat Lu Xun menyembuhkannya, ini membuat nafas mereka terhenti detik itu juga.

"Ya Tian...! Gadis itu sembuh!"

"Bagaimana bisa...?"

"Jangan katakan bahwa Gaibang itu... adalah...!"

"Tidak! Tidak mungkin!"

Suara-suara teriakan mereka memenuhi telinga Zhao Yun. Dalam benaknya hanya ada kekhawatiran. _Celaka... kini orang-orang ini tahu siapa kami sebenarnya. Dan kalau masih kurang, bagaimana dengan orang-orang FengHuang Xian ini? Kalau mereka percaya Lu Xun adalah Phoenix, bisa gawat. Tapi kalau mereka tidak percaya, lebih gawat lagi! Ya Tian... kenapa jadi serba salah begini? Apa yang harus kami lakukan sekarang?_

Tiba-tiba suara Gai _shifu_ membahana, membuat semua pendengarnya terkejut. "Hei, kau, perempuan!" Teriaknya dengan suara yang kasar. Gadis itu, yang baru saja sembuh dari penyakitnya, terperanjat sampai-sampai mematung di tempat itu. "Katakan! Apa yang laki-laki ini lakukan padamu!"

Pertanyaan _shifu_ tua itu seperti seolah Lu Xun telah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat pada gadis itu.

"_S-shifu_, _xiansheng_ ini... kemarin..." Jawab si gadis pada akhirnya, sesudah menghimpun sebanyak-banyaknya keberanian. "... kemarin ia menyembuhkanku! Aku yakin, _xiansheng_ ini adalah Phoenix! Sang Phoenix yang telah kita nanti-nantikan, _shifu_!"

Seketika itu juga, jantung Zhao Yun serasa terhenti. _Sumpah, dia akan celaka kalau begini! Bisa-bisa gadis ini diseret dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh mereka! _Pikir Jendral Shu itu dalam hati._ Tapi... ada Lu Xun kan? Ah, tapi semisalkan Lu Xun pun diseret oleh mereka, bagaimana? Apa yang akan menjadi nasib kami selanjutnya? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

"PENYERANAH!" Seru _shifu-shifu_ itu bersahut-sahutan, sambil menuding si gadis. "Cepat tangkap gadis ini!"

"Berani-beraninya kau menyebut Gaibang rendahan sepertinya sebagai seorang Phoenix!" Gai _shifu_ berteriak, giginya mengertak dan wajahnya merah padam. Kasihan gadis itu, benar-benar ketakutan sampai hanya bisa berlindung di balik tubuh Lu Xun. "Dengar! Kau disembuhkan olehnya bukan dengan kekuatan cahaya Phoenix, tetapi dengan kekuatan kegelapan! Ya, Gaibang busuk ini adalah pengguna kekuatan kegelapan!"

Lu Xun tertawa pelan sekaligus tawa mengejek, seolah-olah kata-kata Gai _shifu_ hanya celotehan orang gila saja. "Kau sudah kehabisan akal untuk membela diri, Gai _shifu_?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah, menantang. "Kau adalah seorang _shifu_, bukan? Apakah orang sepertimu tidak tahu bahwa hanya kekuatan cahaya saja yang dapat menyembuhkan?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membungkan para _shifu_. Prajurit-prajurit yang diperintah untuk menangkap gadis itu juga tidak berani maju barang selangkah pun. Kata-kata Lu Xun memang benar, dan mereka sama tidak bisa membantah.

"Sekarang, sesuai perjanjian..." Ucap Lu Xun lagi sesudah keadaan mulai menjadi hening. Salah satu tangannya terangkat, kemudian teracung ke arah pintu gerbang kota. "... PERGI DARI SINI!"

Perintah Lu Xun terdengar seperti dentuman terakhir pada sebuah melodi musik. Tidak ada lagi yang bersuara. Semuanya hening, khususnya para _shifu_ itu yang begitu terperanjat sehingga tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Zhao Yun pun hanya bisa memandangnya dengan kepala yang kosong, sama sekali tidak bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang sekarang melihat pun hanya bisa terpaku.

Suara itu bergaung sementara keheningan tercipta, seperti abu yang tecipta ketika api sudah berhenti berkobar.

Tak bisa dibayangkan lagi kebencian dan kemarahan para _shifu_, khususnya pemimpin bermarga Gai itu. "Ughhh...! Gaibang keparat...!" Desisnya menyumpah. Kini orang tua itu memandang orang-orang disekelilingnya sambil menuding Lu Xun. "Hei! Apa kalian buta? Seorang Gaibang penyeranah yang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan tinggal di tengah-tengah kalian, dan kalian membiarkannya begitu saja?" Bentaknya dengan nafas memburu.

"T-tidak begitu... _shifu_...!" Salah satu bapak maju, meski dengan penuh ketakutan. "Bukankah anda sendiri pernah berkata... bahwa kekuatan kegelapan tidak mungkin dapat menyembuhkan...? Siapa tahu laki-laki Wu ini adalah... Sang Phoenix!"

Bapak yang lain ikut maju. "_Shifu_...! Yang tinggal di tengah-tengah kami ini bukan kegelapan... melainkan cahaya!"

Satu demi satu orang mulai berani menyatakan pendapatnya, meski dengan penuh ketakutan dan ragu-ragu. Bagaimanapun, _shifu-shifu_ ini dapat melakukan apapun yang mereka inginkan. Namun untuk kali ini, satu hal yang tidak dapat mereka lakukan adalah menaklukkan seorang Gaibang dari Wu. Seorang Gaibang yang bagi mereka hanya seperti serangga pengganggu saja.

Tidak peduli seberapapun orang-orang itu berusaha menyadarkan _shifu_ mereka, _shifu-shifu_ itu tetap berkeras hati. "Kurang ajar! Terkutuk kalian semua, manusia rendahan! Jika Sang Phoenix itu datang, ia akan memusnahkan hidup kalian semua yang cuma seperti nyawa anjing dan babi! Tentu saja, sesudah memusnahkan Gaibang ini!" Seru mereka penuh amarah dan kebencian.

Namun, tidak peduli seberapapun besarnya kemarahan parah _shifu_ itu, kemarahan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri jauh lebih besar.

Ia berseru, menumpahkan segala kemarahannya. "Dasar orang-orang buta!"

Suaranya seolah sampai ke langit, menggetarkan hati setiap pendengarnya. Waktu terasa berhenti berdetak, tidak ada suara lain yang berani menganggu

"Kau bilang mereka terkutuk? Kalianlah yang sebenarnya manusia terkutuk! Kalian mengajari orang-orang ini, hanya untuk menjadikannya makhluk busuk seperti kalian! Munafik!" Teriaknya, seperti kobaran api yang hendak melahap segala yang ada.

Dan secara harafiah, hal itu benar. Mata Lu Xun berkilat-kilat, seperti ada lidah-lidah api yang berkobar di dalam bola emas itu. Udara musim gugur yang harusnya dingin dan sejuk, entah mengapa memanas. Seolah-olah memang ada api yang tidak kelihatan di sana.

Tanpa sadar Zhou Ying menggenggam tangan Zhao Yun erat-erat, seolah mencari keberanian. Yangmei pun hanya bisa menggenggam ujung bajunya. Baru kali ini mereka bertiga mendengar sumpahan keluar dari mulut Lu Xun! Bahkan pada _Lao Zucong_, Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, siapapun, tidak pernah ia mengeluarkan kata-kata seperti itu!

_Apa yang akan terjadi...?_ Pikir mereka dalam hati.

Tak ayal, _shifu-shifu_ itu bukan main ketakutan melihat ini. Mereka marah, tetapi kemarahan mereka kalah oleh ketakutan mereka. Padahal hanya seorang Gaibang, tetapi bagaimana bisa mereka setakut ini?

"S-sial...!" Gai _shifu_ hanya bisa memalingkan wajah dari lawan bicaranya, kemudian berjalan menerobos kerumunan itu dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. "Ayo pergi dari tempat ini!" Perintahnya kepada _shifu-shifu_ yang lain. Mereka, dengan ketakutan bercampur kemarahan yang sama, hanya bisa mengikuti si pemimpin. Dengan sendirinya kerumunan orang itu membuka jalan, membiarkan para _shifu_ meninggalkan kota itu.

"Dengar!" Ucap Gai shifu untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum melewati gerbang itu. Matanya beradu dengan mata Lu Xun. "Ini belum selesai, hei penyeranah!"

Dengan demikian, mereka berjalan keluar dari gerbang kota itu. Perlahan-lahan sosok mereka tak terlihat lagi, dan semoga tidak akan terlihat untuk selamanya.

Akhirnya keributan itu usai. Ada yang menarik nafas panjang, ada yang menangis gembira, ada yang sampai ber_kowtow_. Namun mungkin yang paling lega dari semuanya adalah Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei. Nyaris saja hidup mereka usai. Entah apa yang terjadi kalau sampai para _shifu_ itu menangkap Lu Xun.

Sembari ketiga kawan itu mendekati Lu Xun, ia berbalik memandang gadis itu. Kemarahan sirna dari wajahnya. Ia tersenyum lembut. "_Guniang_, tidak perlu takut lagi." Katanya dengan suara yang menenangkan. "Pulanglah. Tidak akan ada orang lagi yang menganggumu."

"T-terima kasih, _xiansheng_..." Ucap si gadis dengan suara terbata-bata, sebelum meninggalkan Lu Xun dan ketiga orang kawannya di sana.

Tak berapa lama, keributan itu usai. Orang-orang mulai kembali ke aktifitas masing-masing, begitu pula dengan keempat Gaibang bohongan itu. Mereka berempat masuk ke penginapan Ming _furen_, dan duduk mengelilingi sebuah meja di ruang makan yang luas itu. Seorang pelayan menyuguhkan mereka sepoci teh sementara mereka saling berbincang-bincang. Tentu saja ketiga orang yang penasaran itu menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun.

Lu Xun menjawab sesudah meneguk teh di cangkirnya. "Pagi tadi, saat aku masih tidur, seorang pegawai penginapan membangunkanku dengan panik." Ia memulai. "Katanya _shifu-shifu_ itu menuntut agar aku menghadap mereka. Ming _furen_ sudah bilang pada mereka bahwa aku masih tidur. Tapi mereka tetap memaksa dan mengancam. Barulah akhirnya aku keluar." Jelasnya sebelum berhenti sejenak. "Tak tahunya, begitu aku keluar, mereka melemparkan gadis itu ke arahku, dan memaksaku untuk buka mulut tentang apa yang kulakukan padanya. Selebihnya, kalian sudah melihat sendiri."

Ketiga orang pendengar itu terkejut oleh dua hal. Pertama, betapa keterlaluannya para _shifu-shifu_ itu! Menyuruh Lu Xun menghadap? Mereka menganggap Lu Xun hanya seperti budak saja! Dan menyeret gadis itu, bukankah hal seperti itu sangat melukai si gadis? Dan, hal kedua yang membuat mereka kaget adalah, suara Lu Xun begitu tenang sekarang, sangat berbeda dari saat ia marah tadi.

"Yahhh... syukurlah sekarang sudah baik-baik saja." Zhao Yun menghela nafas panjang. "Kuharap para prajurit Shu yang mencari kita tidak sampai di sini. Kalau mereka ada di sini dan orang-orang itu bilang bahwa kau adalah Phoenix, pasti kita semua akan celaka."

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Zhao Yun, kenapa kau takut pada orang-orang yang akan menangkap kita?"

Zhao Yun nyaris akan menjitak Lu Xun yang disangkanya bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini. Namun sesudah ia berpikir lagi... omongan Lu Xun ada benarnya. Jadi, Zhao Yun pun juga membalasnya dengan tawa. "Benar juga! Kan harusnya aku lebih takut pada bahaya yang sesungguhnya! Aku sampai lupa!"

Kedua gadis yang mendengar mereka, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, mau tidak mau ikut membayangkannya. Benar juga. Kalau misalkan orang-orang itu datang, Lu Xun bisa menghentikan mereka dengan mudah seperti dulu, ketika mereka sehabis menyebrangi sungai Chang Jiang. Mereka pun ikut tertawa pula.

"Daripada kita membicarakan orang-orang menyebalkan itu..." Sahut Yangmei tiba-tiba. "... sebaiknya kita membicarakan ini! Lu Xun, ini ada kabar baik untukmu!"

"Eits! Tunggu-tunggu! Sebelum kita melanjutkan," Potong Zhou Ying sambil memandangi ruang restoran yang mulai ramai itu. "Jangan lupa! Kita sedang menyamar! Gara-gara tegang karena _shifu-shifu_ itu, kita sampai lupa nama-nama kita semua!" Bisiknya.

Yangmei menepuk jidat. "Oh iya! Aku lupa!" Serunya. "Enggg... baiklah! Kakak kedua, ini ada kabar baik!"

Meski awalnya agak canggung, tetapi mereka harus memaksakan diri untuk menggunakan nama palsu, kalau tidak mau penyamaran mereka ketahuan. Lu Xun, sesudah mengingat-ingat nama palsu Yangmei, barulah membalas. "Oh, apa itu, You Ma?" Tanyanya.

"TADA!" Yangmei mengangkat sebuah kertas. Kertas itu adalah... tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kertas bersegel yang menyatakan mereka mendaftar dalam kompetisi bertarung Gaibang. Detik itu juga, wajah Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying memucat seperti kertas! Yangmei ini bisa-bisanya menunjukkan dengan penuh senyum gembira seperti itu! Apa dia tidak tahu Lu Xun baru saja marah?

Bagaimanapun... membuat Lu Xun marah besar dua kali dalam satu hari bukan pilihan yang baik, kan?

"Apa ini?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil membaca kertas itu.

"Kita akan ikut kompetisi, kakak kedua!" Balas Yangmei. "Pesertanya adalah kakak pertama, kakak kedua, dan aku!"

Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying hanya berpandang-pandangan sejenak sebelum mereka...

... cepat-cepat menjatuhkan diri dari kursi dan ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang di depan Lu Xun!

"You Xing! Kau jangan marah! Biar aku jelaskan dulu!" Ucap Zhao Yun si 'kakak pertama' yang juga takut kalau sampai membuat si 'kakak kedua' marah.

"K-kakak kedua... ini cuma kesalahpahaman! Sama sekali tidak ada hal yang patut dikhawatirkan!" Imbuh Zhou Ying si 'adik terkecil'

Tentu saja Lu Xun heran bukan buatan. Apalagi pengunjung restoran yang melihat tingkah ajaib mereka. "Ya Tian! Kakak pertama dan You Niang ini ada apa-apaan?" Tanyanya sambil lantas membantu mereka berdiri. "Apanya yang perlu dijelaskan? Kita akan ikut kompetisi! Menyenangkan, bukan?" Lu Xun tersenyum lebar, seperti anak kecil yang baru saja diberi kabar bahwa ia akan diajak berlibur!

Gantian Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang heran. "Lho?"

"Apanya yang lho?" Tanya Lu Xun dan Yangmei bersamaan.

"Lho? Lho? Lho?"

"Kakak pertama, kau jangan menyebut 'lho?' tiga kali dengan percuma begitu. Kau mengingatkanku pada seseorang..."

Zhao Yun pun cuma bisa menghela nafas panjang sangking bingung. "You Xing, kukira kau akan marah besar. Kau kan biasanya tidak mau You Ma ikut kompetisi-kompetisi seperti ini? Dan lagi, kau sendiri mana mau ikut kompetisi macam ini? Ini kan sangat merendahkan harkat dan martabat kita?"

Tentu saja ini sangat menarik perhatian pengunjung. Mana ada Gaibang yang merasa harkat dan martabatnya dijatuhkan gara-gara ikut kompetisi bertarung yang diadakan perkumpulan Gaibang sendiri...

"Harkat dan martabat apanya? Lihat ini!" Balas Lu Xun sambil menunjuk sebuah tulisan di kertas berpekara tersebut. "Kakak pertama, kalau kita memenangkan kompetisi ini, kita akan mendapat hadiah uang emas!"

Ini jelas membuat Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying lebih kagok lagi. Mereka serasa menjadi orang paling bodoh di alam semesta sementara melihat Lu Xun dan Yangmei melompat-lompat kegirangan. Tidak hanya itu, Lu Xun kelihatan sangat terkejut sekali melihat 'kecerdikan' Yangmei yang membeli tinta untuk menyamarkan rambut peraknya, dan lebih-lebih-lebih lagi ia setuju!

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan! Kau pasti keren sekali dengan rambut hitam, You Ma!" Ucap Lu Xun sambil tersenyum riang. "Biar kain di kepalamu itu bisa kau lepas! Menganggu pemandangan saja!"

"Benar! Aku sendiri merasa kepalaku makin berat dengan kain ini! Kakak kedua, nanti sekalian bantu aku memotong rambutku, ya?"

"Tenang saja! Nanti kubantu kau!"

Ini malah makin membuat Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying kaget. Lu Xun membantu Yangmei menyamar jadi laki-laki? Apa-apaan ini?

"HEEEEEIIIIII!" Teriak Zhao Yun sangking bingung, heran, kaget, dan merasa bodoh. "You Xing! Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa kau malah setuju dengan You Ma? Apa kau tidak khawatir kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa padanya di kompetisi nanti? Kalau dia terluka bagaimana? Kalau dia sampai celaka bagaimana?"

Tawa riang sepasang manusia bertingkah ajaib itu berhenti.

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum. Ia memandang Yangmei sejenak sambil menepuk pundaknya. "Tenang saja, kakak pertama." Jawabnya. "You Ma sudah dewasa, kan? Dia sudah tahu kekuatannya, dan sudah tahu mana yang baik untuknya. Aku yakin You Ma ingin ikut kompetisi ini untuk mengetes kemampuannya, bukan sekedar asal-asalan. Ya kan, You Ma?"

Yangmei mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya! Ya! Ya!" Serunya. "Aku tidak akan jadi penganggu lagi!"

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun tidak bisa bicara apa-apa lagi. Lagipula, yang Lu Xun katakan bukan cuma sekedar seperti hubungan saudara angkat dalam kehidupan Gaibang. Itu benar-benar seorang Lu Xun yang percaya pada Yangmei. Dan benar-benar seorang Yangmei yang ingin membuktikan kemampuannya dan tidak mau menjadi gadis manja lagi. Si 'kakak pertama' hanya bisa melihat adik-adiknya dan menghela nafas. Ia tersenyum.

"Ya sudahlah..." Katanya. "Kompetisinya seminggu lagi. Kita harus berlatih!"

* * *

><p>Tidak ada yang istimewa di Istana Wei di Luo Yang siang itu. Ya, setidaknya bagi seorang anak berusia sebelas tahun hari ini adalah hari yang biasa-biasa saja. Tidak akan ada sesuatu pun yang terjadi selain bangun pagi, sarapan bersama ayah dan ibu serta kakaknya, kemudian membaca di <em>Yangxindian<em>-Aula Penjernihan Pikiran seperti hari-hari biasanya. Mungkin menjelang sore barulah ayahnya akan memiliki waktu untuk mengajarinya berbagai hal seperti politik, hukum, pemerintahan, dan bahkan strategi.

Jadi begitulah Sima Zhao menjalani harinya. Sesudah sarapan, ia segera membawa beberapa buah buku dan berlari menuju tempat favoritnya itu.

"Wah... dinginnya... sudah musim gugur, ya..." Gumam Sima Zhao pada dirinya sendiri. "Tapi, tak masalah! Yang penting aku ingin ke _Yangxindian_! Pasti asyik kalau aku bisa bertemu Pangeran Cao Pi lagi di sana! Sepertinya, Pangeran Cao Pi tahu banyak tentang Phoenix, ya..."

Tak lama, sampailah ia di tempat tujuannya. Sesudah menyusuri tembok berukir yang menjadi pagar dari _Yangxindian_, ia masuk ke halamannya melalui sebuah pintu berbentuk lingkaran. Namun sebelum ia masuk...

"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKULAH HANTUUUUUUUU BERMATA SATUUUUUUU!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Dikageti begitu rupa, bocah sebelas tahun itu langsung mundur dan nyaris jatuh! Untung saja bocah lain yang mengagetinya itu langsung menarik tangannya sehingga ia tetap berdiri. Melihat siapa yang mengerjainya, jelas saja Sima Zhao marah besar! "Xiahou Ba! Apa-apaan kau ini? Gara-gara kau mengagetiku, jiwaku sampai tercerai-berai di langit!"

Xiahou Ba, bocah yang mengagetinya itu, tertawa riang. "Habis, kau kelihatan semangat begitu, sampai-sampai tidak peka pada sekelilingmu! Makanya kupikir biar kau kukageti saja!"

Sima Zhao cemberut sangking kesal. Anak laki-laki yang mungkin hanya setahun lebih muda di depannya ini adalah Xiahou Ba, anak dari Jendral Xiahou Yuan. Sebenarnya Sima Zhao jarang sekali bertemu dengan Xiahou Ba, apalagi bermain bersama. Padahal mereka tinggal di tempat yang sama, Istana Wei di Kotaraja Luo Yang. "Ngapain kau di sini? Biasanya aku tidak pernah melihatmu berkeliaran."

"Sebenarnya..." Bocah yang lebih muda menghela nafas panjang. "Selama ini aku sering bermain dengan kakak sepupuku, Xiahou Long. Tapi... sudah beberapa bulan ini dia tidak kelihatan. Dia cuma kelihatan satu kali saja, saat pulang dari mencari Sang Phoenix. Itu pun sangat cepat sekali! Soalnya beberapa bulan sesudah itu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao datang dan mengajaknya ke Wu."

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'Phoenix', mata Sima Zhao membulat dan berbinar-binar. "P-phoenix? Xiahou Ba! Apakah kakakmu itu menceritakan sesuatu? Apa saja! Aku sangat-sangat ingin tahu! Ah, andai aku pun bisa melakukan perjalanan mencari Phoenix!"

Xiahou Ba tersenyum menang. "Aku mendengar banyak sekali dari Xiahou Long _gege_! Bahkan, aku juga mendengar banyak dari _die_! Sima Zhao, kau pasti ingin mendengar semuanya, kan?" Ucap bocah itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Baiklah, persiapkan dirimu baik-baik, ya... Soalnya, ini pasti akan sangat mengejutkanmu!"

"Apa itu? Apa itu? Apa itu? Apa itu?" Sima Zhao melompat-lompat kecil sangking girang.

"Kemarikan telingamu..." Perintah Xiahou Ba sambil berbisik, seolah-olah akan memberitahukan sebuah rahasia yang penting.

Sima Zhao yang sangking senang sampai lengah, akhirnya menurut begitu saja apa yang dikatakan Xiahou Ba. Didekatkannya telinganya pada teman kecilnya itu. "Dengar baik-baik ya, Sima Zhao... aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi..." Kata Xiahou Ba dengan suara rendah yang misterius. Sayang sekali, betapa kagetnya Sima Zhao saat yang terdengar dari mulut Xiahou Ba, lagi-lagi, adalah sebuah 'BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!' yang sangat keras! Tepat di telinganya!

"Aduh! Aduh! Aduh! Kurang ajar kau, Xiahou Ba! Terima ini! Nih! Nih! Nih!" Seru Sima Zhao sambil memukuli kawannya yang tertawa terbahak-bahak dengan buku-buku yang dibawanya.

"Aiya...! Maaf... maaf... Sima Zhao! Hahaha..." Balas Xiahou Ba sambil berusaha melindungi diri. Suaranya masih saja bercampur dengan tawa, benar-benar membuat Sima Zhao kesal sampai mau menangis rasanya! "Tapi, aku sungguhan diberitahu banyak hal mengenai Phoenix, lho!"

"Kalau begitu cepat katakan!" Bentak Sima Zhao.

Xiahou Ba serius juga akhirnya. Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, ia memulai. "Sebenarnya, Sima Zhao... PHOENIX ITU PERNAH BERADA DI ISTANA WEI INI!"

"APAAAAAAA? Xiahou Ba! Kau bercanda, kan?" Sergah Sima Zhao seketika. Entah dia harus merasa senang atau sedih mendengar kabar ini. Senang karena Sang Phoenix itu pernah tinggal di tempat yang sama dengannya, sekaligus sedih kenapa pada saat itu tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Oh, seandainya saja Sima Zhao tahu betapa seringnya ayahnya bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix itu!

Bocah yang lebih muda menggeleng. "Aku bicara serius, Sima Zhao! Dan ada yang lebih penting lagi..." Imbuhnya. "Kau suka berada di _Yangxindian_ karena merasa lebih dekat dengan Sang Phoenix, kan? Itu sangat wajar sekali, Sima Zhao! Soalnya, _die_ bilang, Phoenix itu tinggal di aula _Yangxindian_ ini saat ia berada di sini!"

"B-b-b-benarkah?"

"Aku bersumpah! Kalau aku berbohong, maka biarlah di kehidupan selanjutnya aku menjadi binatang peliharaanmu!"

_Sumpah Xiahou Ba tidak main-main! Dia pasti benar-benar serius!_ Pikir Sima Zhao dalam hati. Pada akhirnya, ia percaya. Lagipula ia sudah terlalu gembira untuk memikirkan apakah itu benar atau tidak. Satu hal yang ia inginkan sekarang adalah mengajak Xiahou Ba masuk, kemudian menjelajahi _Yangxindian_ yang terlihat seperti petualangan yang sangat menarik! _Kalau aku tidak bisa mencari Sang Phoenix seperti kakak sepupunya Xiahou Ba, setidaknya aku ingin bisa mengikuti jejaknya di sini!_ Begitulah pikirannya.

Sima Zhao langsung mengamit tangan Xiahou Ba. "Baiklah, Xiahou Ba! Ayo kita masuk! Kau pasti tertarik juga, kan?"

Xiahou Ba mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Aku sangat ingin masuk! Sebenarnya, Sima Zhao, sebelum kau kemari, aku sudah berada di sini dan mencoba untuk masuk ke dalam ruangannya!" Jelas Xiahou Ba. "Apa mau semua ruangannya dikunci. Soalnya, tempat ini juga tidak dipakai, sih! Yang paling jauh yang bisa kita capai cuma sebatas halaman saja!"

Memang itu benar. Sima Zhao yang gemar sekali membaca di _Yangxindian_ juga tahu hal ini. Karena tidak ditinggali dan tidak pernah digunakan, _Yangxindian_ dikunci dan hanya bisa dimasuki sebatas halaman saja.

Tapi kali ini, Sima Zhao tidak mau kalah cuma gara-gara sebatas kunci.

"Tak masalah, Xiahou Ba! Ayo kita masuk dan cari cara!"

Pada akhirnya, kedua bocah itu masuk. Ketika Sima Zhao mencoba membuka pintu depannya, benar-benar dikunci seperti kata Xiahou Ba. Mereka mencoba mencari pintu belakang dan pintu samping, yang sayangnya juga dikunci. Kalau misalkan ada seorang dewasa di sana, mereka pasti akan disuruh menyerah saja. Tapi, ini adalah dua anak kecil yang kemauannya sudah seribu kali lebih besar daripada logika orang dewasa.

"Kita masuk lewat atap saja, Xiahou Ba!" Usul Sima Zhao.

"Kau gila, ya? Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Xiahou Ba balik.

Syukurlah di teras mereka menemukan sebuah meja kayu dan beberapa kursi. Kedua bocah itu dengan bersemangat menyusunnya di sebelah sebuah pilar yang menyangga atap bangunan _Yangxindian_. Syukurlah tempat itu sangat sepi, apalagi dengan udara yang dingin seperti ini dimana orang malas untuk keluar kamar. Tidak ada yang mengetahui aksi nakal mereka ini. Dan entah bagaimana, mungkin juga karena sedikit keajaiban, akhirnya mereka bisa sampai di atap.

Sekarang yang perlu mereka lakukan hanyalah melepaskan beberapa genteng dan melompat masuk ke dalam.

Sima Zhao menarik sebuah genteng batu. Sebenarnya melepaskan genteng-genteng itu bukan pekerjaan sulit. Namun berhubung terbuat dari batu, genteng-genteng itu terasa berat di tangan Sima Zhao. "Hei, Xiahou Ba! Jangan hanya diam saja! Cepat bantu aku!"

Kedua bocah itu bergotong-royong melepas beberapa genteng sampai akhirnya terciptalah sebuah lubang yang cukup untuk mereka masuki. Perlahan keduanya masuk melalui lubang tersebut, dimulai dari Sima Zhao kemudian Xiahou Ba. Mereka mendarat di plafon kayu.

"Nah, sekarang tingga menjebol plafon kayu ini." Ucap Sima Zhao sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya, mencoba mengetahui seberapa kuat plafon tersebut. "Kau ada ide, Xiahou Ba?"

Xiahou Ba tersenyum congkak. "Hahahaha! Aku tahu akan ada hambatan seperti ini! Makanya aku membawa... INI!" Xiahou Ba menunjukkan sebuah genteng batu yang berat di tangannya, yang tadi dipungutnya saat menjebol atap. Sebenarnya Xiahou Ba membawa genteng itu bukan karena dia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk menjebol plafon, tetapi karena ia ingin menyimpannya sebagai kenang-kenangan. Setidak-tidaknya, ini adalah salah satu genteng dari bangunan yang pernah dihuni Sang Phoenix...

"Bagus!" Sima Zhao berteriak kegirangan. Di ambilnya genteng batu itu, kemudian ujungnya digunakannya untuk memukul-mukul plafon kayu itu. Ujung yang lumayan tajam itu akhirnya berhasil membentuk lubang. Mula-mula lubang kecil, kemudian membesar hingga mengizinkan mereka masuk. Sekarang yang bermasalah hanyalah bagaimana cara mereka melompat turun agar tidak cedera.

"Ah, aku ada ide!" Sahut Sima Zhao. "Xiahou Ba! Kau duluan saja yang melompat! Sesudah kau, baru aku! Aku akan jatuh di atasmu dan dengan begitu, kita tidak akan cedera!"

Tentu saja Xiahou Ba tidak terima! "Enak saja! Kenapa tidak kau duluan saja? Kenapa harus aku yang jatuh dan kau menimpukiku? Kau kira aku ini apa? Karung beras?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Tapi kau kan pakai baju besi setebal itu? Mustahil kau akan cedera?" Balas Sima Zhao berusaha mempertahankan idenya.

Dengan segala bujuk rayu dan bohongan, Sima Zhao berhasil membohongi kawannya yang lebih muda. Meski takut-takut, akhirnya Xiahou Ba setuju untuk menjatuhkan diri duluan. Lagipula, bagaimana bisa ia menyerah sesudah sampai sejauh ini? Tinggal melompati lubang ini, dan ia akan sampai ke tempat tujuan! Apa sulitnya? _Pokoknya, aku harus sampai di bawah hidup-hidup! Kalau berhasil, setidak-tidaknya aku sudah selangkah lebih dekat kepada Sang Phoenix!_ Xiahou Ba berusaha menguatkan hatinya.

Namun, untuk seorang anak kecil, bagaimana mungkin bisa ia tidak takut melompat?

"Ayo, Xiahou Ba... tidak apa-apa! Tenang saja!" Sima Zhao mulai tidak sabaran.

"Tapi... nggg... aku takut...!"

Xiahou Ba terus memandang ke lantai di bawah plafon itu. Tidak begitu tinggi memang, tetapi dia jadi pusing sendiri melihatnya.

Ya, sampai akhirnya, seolah sebuah suara berbisik di telinganya.

"_Tidak apa-apa..."_

"H-hah?" Xiahou Ba terkejut. Suara itu jelas sekali bukan suara Sima Zhao!

"_Jangan takut... aku sudah menyuruh seseorang menunggumu di bawah. Melompatlah..."_

Bocah itu tidak pernah mendengar suara itu sebelumnya, dan memang tidak pernah! Tapi tidak tahu kenapa... rasanya suara itu akrab sekali, dan sangat bersahabat!

Akhirnya, hanya dengan mempercayakan dirinya pada kalimat itu, Xiahou Ba benar-benar melompat! Sima Zhao menahan nafas saat melihat tubuh temannya terjun bebas melalui lubang di plafon itu ke lantai.

_MATILAH AKUUUUUUU!_ Jerit Xiahou Ba dalam hati ketika tubuhnya melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke tanah.

Namun ia tidak akan pernah merasakan kerasnya lantai kayu itu saat tubuhnya menghantamnya. Ia juga tidak akan merasakan sakit apapun, apalagi cedera! Yang ia rasakan hanyalah tubuhnya ditopang oleh sepasang tangan yang kuat. Perlahan-lahan, sambil menyingkirkan ketakutan dan keterkejutannya, bocah itu membuka matanya.

"_Didi_, kau baik-baik saja?"

Suara asing yang lain mengejutkannya. Di depan matanya tampaklah seorang pemuda berambut merah diikat. Pakaiannya pun merah seluruhnya. Baru kali ini Xiahou Ba melihat pemuda yang mungkin usianya dua kali usianya di Istana Wei ini. Pemuda itu menurunkan tubuhnya sehingga ia bisa berdiri di lantai _Yangxindian_. Lantai yang sama dengan lantai yang pernah dipijak Sang Phoenix.

"Panggil temanmu yang satunya." Ucap pemuda berambut merah itu.

Xiahou Ba mengangguk. "Sima Zhao! Ayo lompat!"

Dan lagi-lagi pemuda itu menangkap Sima Zhao yang menjatuhkan diri dari plafon. Kedua bocah itu berhasil mendarat dengan selamat, tanpa cedera maupun lecet sekecil Apapun! Betapa heran dan takjubnya mereka! Siapa pemuda ini dan bagaimana caranya masuk? Seolah... seolah ini semua keajaiban saja! Tapi memang sejak awal, ini semua hanya keajaiban, dua orang anak kecil berhasil memanjat atap, melepaskan genteng, menjebol plafon, dan akhirnya mendarat dengan selamat di atas lantai.

Pemuda berambut merah itu memandangi mereka dengan tersenyum. Dua pasang bola mata yang bulat dan bening balas memandanginya dengan heran. "Kalian berdua tidak apa-apa, kan?" Tanya pemuda itu dengan ramah. "Apa kalian tidak takut melompat seperti itu?"

Xiahou Ba yang paling pertama menjawab. "T-tidak, _gege_! Soalnya... nggg... soalnya sebelum melompat, rasanya ada orang yang berbisik padaku agar jangan takut! Dan bahwa orang itu juga sudah menyuruh seseorang untuk menungguku di bawah!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, masih dengan suara terbata-bata sangking terkejut dan bingung. "Dan... dan... dan ternyata sungguhan! Ada _gege_ yang menungguku di sini!"

"A-aku juga...!" Sima Zhao menambahkan. "Saat melihat Xiahou Ba jatuh, kukira ia akan mati! Sesudah mendengarnya berteriak padaku pun, aku masih saja takut! Sesudah aku mendengar suara bisikan yang aneh itulah, baru aku berani melompat!"

"_Gege_ disuruh seseorang menunggu kami di sini? Benarkah?"

"Siapa yang menyuruh _gege_?"

Pemuda berambut merah itu tertawa kecil saat mendengar hujan pertanyaan dari kedua bocah itu. Diusapnya kepala mereka berdua sebelum menjawab. "Semisalkan aku menjawab bahwa Sang Phoenix-lah yang menyuruhku untuk menunggu kalian, apa kalian percaya?"

Sungguh mengejutkan! Dan khususnya mengejutkan untuk pemuda berambut merah itu. Kedua bocah yang polos itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Kami percaya!" Jawab mereka mantap. "Karena, aku yakin satu-satunya yang tidak akan memarahi kami kalau berbuat seperti ini hanyalah Sang Phoenix saja!" Kata Sima Zhao.

"Benar! Kalau orang dewasa lain, pasti cuma akan memarahi kami dan bilang nakal!" Tambah Xiahou Ba. "Apalagi kalau kami bilang bahwa kami ingin mencari Phoenix. Pasti kami akan dibilang bodoh! Padahal, tidak salah kan mencari Sang Phoenix? Aku sangat-sangat ingin bertemu dengannya sih!" Jelas Xiahou Ba panjang lebar sementara pemuda asing itu hanya memandanginya saja. Kali ini gantian pemuda itu yang heran dan takjub gara-gara mendengar jawabannya. Namun sangka Xiahou Ba adalah pemuda ini bingung karena ia tidak memperkenalkan diri dan asal menyerocos saja. "Oh! Maaf! Aku sampai lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Xiahou Ba! Senang berkenalan dengan _gege_!"

"Oh, aku juga lupa!" Sima Zhao menepuk jidat. "Namaku Sima Zhao! Salam kenal, _gege_!"

Perkenalan yang tiba-tiba ini membuat si pemuda berambut merah terkejut. "Oh, nggg... namaku Ling Guang."

"Ling Guang _gege_, terima kasih banyak, ya!" Dua bocah itu berseru bersamaan, yang cuma dibalas Ling Guang dengan senyuman. "Sekarang kami bisa menjelajahi _Yangxiandian_ ini!"

Tanpa perlu disuruh dua kali, kedua bocah itu mengelilingi bangunan itu. Seluruh isinya tidak ada yang luput dari pandangan mereka. Xiahou Ba menyimpan beberapa cangkir kecil di dalam baju besinya, lagi-lagi dengan alasan untuk kenang-kenangan. Bisa saja cangkir-cangkir itu pernah dipakai Sang Phoenix. Sementara Sima Zhao lebih tertarik mencari melihat-lihat lemari yang ada di ujung sana.

Lemari itu benar-benar aneh. Kelihatan sangat tua tetapi tidak berdebu. Dengan mudah Sima Zhao membuka pintunya, menemukan beberapa lembar kertas, buku, dan perkamen yang lagi-lagi sudah tua. Diambilnya sebuah kertas yang terlihat paling atas dari dari tumpukan tersebut. Ia hanya sempat membaca bagian akhir dari kertas itu.

_... Tetapi kubilang, kemari dan lihatlah!  
>Ketika ketiga Kaisar melihatnya,<br>dan merasakan kedamaian yang dibawanya,  
>apa ada yang mampu membawa perang lagi?<em>

_Kalau ketiga negara bersatu,  
>China akan kembali merasakan kedamaian,<br>Dan dia yang akan menjaganya,  
>sudahkah mentari pagi menerangi pandangmu?<em>

Kertas itu... tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah naskah kuno(1)! Dan pasti adalah teks ramalan leluhur yang disimpan di Istana Wei! Oh, Sima Zhao tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan kegirangan hatinya. Tahulah ia sekarang, segala tumpukan kertas yang begitu banyak di dalam lemari itu adalah naskah-naskah kuno yang berisikan mengenai Sang Phoenix!

Dipungutnya tumpukan kertas yang lain. Kali ini, tumpukan kertas yang sepertinya sudah disusun dengan rapi. Sima Zhao membaca kalimat pertama dari kertas tersebut.

_Kepada Cao Cao, rekan seperjuanganku dalam masa-masa kehancuran Han._

Ini memang bukan ramalah leluhur. Namun tetap saja Sima Zhao tekun membacanya.

_Kau telah berkali-kali bertanya padaku mengenai Phoenix yang menjadi harapan seluruh China. Selama kita berjuang bersama, kita memang melewatkan banyak waktu untuk mendiskusikannya. Bahkan saat-saat kita tidak bertemu pun, aku mengirimkan padamu surat untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu tentang harta China itu. Sepertinya jika seluruh hal mengenai Phoenix harus kukatakan padamu, waktu kita yang sempit tidak akan mengizinkannya._(2)

"Ya Tian!" Pekik Sima Zhao. Tanpa sadar suaranya telah berhasil keluar dari mulutnya. "Ini pun tentang Phoenix!"

Xiahou Ba yang tertarik, langsung meninggalkan pekerjaannya menyimpan 'kenang-kenangan' dan menghampiri Sima Zhao. "Ada apa, Sima Zhao? Menemukan sesuatu yang menarik?"

"Ini! Ini! Ayo baca, Xiahou Ba!"

Keduanya membaca kertas-kertas itu dengan tekun dan teliti, benar-benar seperti sejarahwan saja! Surat-surat itu, yang rupanya berasal dari Kaisar Sun Jian, Kaisar Wu terdahulu, makin lama makin membuat mereka penasaran. Makin penasaran mereka, makin giat mereka membongkar lemari itu dan membaca kertas-kertas dan buku-buku yang ada di sana.

"Hei! Di sini ada tulisan '_Tubuhnya yang tercoreng oleh tanda budak sebagai ganti lambang kekuasaan_'! Apa maksudnya, ya?"

"Benarkan? Ya Tian! Ada tanda budak di tubuh Sang Phoenix?"

Ling Guang yang bersandar di dinding hanya tersenyum melihat semangat kedua bocah itu. Anak-anak kecil ini sungguh sangat bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, bukan? Sungguh aneh, khususnya bocah bernama Sima Zhao itu. Padahal dia adalah anak dari Penasihat Sima Yi! Betapa berbedanya ia dengan ayahnya. Semisalkan Sima Zhao berada di sini dua tahun lalu, dan melihat bagaimana ayahnya memperlakukan Sang Phoenix itu, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Apalagi jika Sima Zhao tahu ayahnya sendiri yang mengukir tanda itu di punggung Sang Phoenix...(3)

"Aku akan membawa pulang semuanya!" Seru Sima Zhao membulatkan tekad.

"Aku juga mau, Sima Zhao! Jangan serakah!" Balas Xiahou Ba tidak mau kalah.

Sekarang mereka berdua berebutan dan bertengkar sendiri.

"Hei! Jangan nakal!" Sahut Ling Guang yang melihat kedua bocah itu mulai mengemasi kertas-kertas, bukan untuk dikembalikan ke lemari tetapi untuk dibawa pulang! "Kembalikan itu ditempatnya!"

Tentu saja kedua bocah ini tidak terima! "Ah, _gege_ sama saja dengan orang-orang tua lainnya!" Sergah Xiahou Ba.

"Benar! Selalu memarahi kalau kami mencari tahu tentang Phoenix!" Tambah Sima Zhao.

Ling Guang tersenyum. "Lho, aku bukan memarahi kalian. Kalian tidak butuh itu lagi, kan?" _Si Xiang_ itu bertanya, dan segera menimbulkan tanda tanya besar di kepala keduanya. "Toh kalian sebentar lagi akan mencari Phoenix itu, kan? Dan kalau sudah melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri, memang kalian masih butuh kertas-kertas itu?"

Sangking kaget, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. Sungguh, mereka tidak mengerti apa yang Ling Guang katakan.

"Selamat berpetualang!" Begitulah kata Ling Guang sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan ruangan. Ia menghilang begitu saja dari pandangan kedua anak itu.

"Lho! Tunggu, Ling Guang _gege_!" Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba berdiri, meninggalkan tumpukan kertas-kertas itu di lantai. Ling Guang tidak ada di ruang tengah, tidak ada di dalam bangunan itu lagi. Akhirnya keduanya berlari menuju pintu depan dan membukanya kuat-kuat, nyaris membantingnya!

Hanya untuk menemukan...

"Hei, anak-anak... Sedang apa kalian..."

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ! MALING! PENCURI! MONSTER! HANTU!"

Sangking kaget melihat sosok yang baru datang itu, kedua bocah itu lari terbirit-birit dan bersembunyi di kolong meja! Jelas saja pendatang baru itu terkejut melihat aksi kedua bocah yang luar biasa berlebihan itu! Dihampirinya meja tempat kedua bocah itu bersembunyi.

"Hei, kalian ini berlebihan sekali!" Kata pendatang itu sambil mendengus.

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba pun mulai mengenal suara yang sangat familiar itu. Perlahan mereka keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan mengenai sosok pendatang itu sebagai salah seorang Jendral Wei favorit mereka! Biasanya para jendral selalu keras dan kaku, tetapi lain halnya dengan jendral yang satu ini. Ia salah satu dari sedikit Jendral Wei yang murah senyum dan suka bercanda. Yah, kira-kira seperti Penasihan Guo Jia, hanya jauh lebih tidak terlihat misterius.

"Wah! Jendral Li Dian! Kukira siapa..." Xiahou Ba keluar sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sangking malu. Sima Zhao mengikuti dari belakang.

Li Dian, Jendral Wei itu, berkacak pinggang memandangi keduanya. "Kalian ini lagi-lagi nakal. Pasti kalian juga yang membuka pintu _Yangxindian_ ini, ya?"

Keduany menggeleng. "B-bukan! Kami masuk dengan menjebol atap... UPS!" Sima Zhao yang keceplosan langsung menutup mulut. Xiahou Ba, panik, berusaha membalikkan arah pembicaraan. "Nggg... tadi kami lihat ada _gege_ berambut mereka di dalam sini! Pasti dia yang membuka pintu! Jendral Li Dian lihat _gege_ itu, kan? Rambutnya merah dan dikuncir satu di atas! Bajunya juga merah semua!"

Jendral Wei itu makin bingung mendengar Xiahou Ba. Disangkanya bocah itu berceloteh saja. "Mana ada laki-laki berambut merah di sini? Apalagi bisa masuk ke _Yangxindian_ yang dikunci ini? Kalian pasti bercanda!"

Gantian Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba yang bingung. Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan.

"Ya sudah! Yang penting kita keluar sekarang." Kata Li Dian sambil menarik keduanya. Dengan pasrah dua anak kecil ini ikut. "Setelah ini aku harus cepat-cepat ke Chang An untuk bertemu dengan Penasihat Guo Jia. Ya Tian... ada-ada saja masalah di Wei ini. Tiba-tiba saja Pangeran Cao Pi dan Jendral Zhang He menghilang! Entah kenapa juga mereka pergi!" Jendral Wei itu menumpahkan frustrasinya, tanpa sadar ada dua bocah yang mendengarnya. "Mereka hilang, ya sudah(4)!"

Sudah bukan rahasia umum lagi bahwa Cao Pi, Pangeran Wei itu, menghilang entah kemana. Tidak ada yang tahu jejaknya kecuali Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan. Namun mereka berdua pun juga, atas perintah Cao Pi sendiri, bersikeras tidak memberitahu kemana Cao Pi pergi dan apa tujuannya.

"Nggg... Jendral Li Dian," Sahut Xiahou Ba dengan suara perlahan, takut kenap semprot Li Dian yang sedang stres. "Sebenarnya... nggg... _die_ memberitahuku alasan kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi pergi. Tapi _die_ juga bilang agar tidak memberi tahu siapa-siapa..."

Li Dian menoleh dengan cepat. "BENARKAH ITU, XIAHOU BAAAAAAAAAA?" Tanyanya, yang sangking berlebihan sampai membuat kedua anak malang itu takut.

"I-i-i-i-iya...!"

"Kalau begitu, beritahukan padaku!"

Tepat sebelum Xiahou Ba menjawab, Sima Zhao membekap mulut sahabatnya itu. "Jendral Li Dian, sebelum Xiahou Ba memberitahu, Jendral harus berjanji pada kami sesuatu!" Tantangnya sambil tersenyum nakal.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Li Dian penasaran.

"Jendral Li Dian akan ke Chang An untuk bertemu dengan Penasihat Guo Jia, kan?" Tanya Sima Zhao. "Kami berdua sebenarnya sangat bosan sekali berada di Istana, Jendral! Jadi, bawa kami pergi ke Chang An!"

"Aku sih tidak masalah kalian ikut, asal orang tua kalian memberi izin." Balas Li Dian berusaha tegas. "Kalian mau ikut, dan orang tua kalian mengizinkan, ya sudah!"

Xiahou Ba yang juga tertarik sesudah mendengar ide Sima Zhao langsung ikut menambahkan. "Tapi kalau kami minta izin, pasti tidak diperbolehkan!" Katanya berusaha membantah. "Pokoknya, aku tidak akan beritahu sampai Jendral Li Dian mengajak kami ikut!" Xiahou Ba melipat kedua lengan dengan tampang menantang.

Li Dian yang sudah kesal malah makin kesal saja. "Aku ingin tahu kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi pergi, dan kalian tidak mau memberitahu, ya sudah!" Ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar hendak meninggalkan kedua bocah itu.

"Kalau Jendral Li Dian tidak mengajak kami," Balas Sima Zhao. "kami akan melakukan sesuatu sampai terjadi apa-apa!"

"Dan kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada kami, kami akan bilang ini gara-gara Jendral Li Dian! Biar Jendral Li Dian tahu rasa disemprot _die_!" Imbuh Xiahou Ba.

Awalnya jelas Li Dian tidak peduli. Tapi lama-lama ia takut juga mendengar ancaman itu. Akhirnya Li Dian berbalik... untuk menemukan kedua bocah itu wajahnya sudah berubah hijau! Ya Tian! Rupanya Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba tengah mati-matian menahan nafas sekarang! Benar-benar akan 'melakukan sesuatu sampai terjadi apa-apa'! Kontan Li Dian panik bukan buatan!

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Kalian menang!" Li Dian menyerah tanpa syarat. "Aku akan mengajak kalian ikut. Tapi hanya sampai Chang An saja, ya! Dan lagi, aku ke sana hanya untuk melaporkan pada Penasihat Guo Jia mengenai Pangeran Cao Pi yang hilang, sekaligus memintanya kembali ke Luo Yang."

Kedua anak laki-laki itu melompat dengan semangat dan ber-hore ria, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Li Dian.

"Dan sekarang, giliran aku yang menagih janji." Sahut Jendral Wei itu. Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba berbalik memandanginya. "Xiahou Ba, kau bilang kau akan memberitahu alasan kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi pergi, kan?"

"Ah, iya! Aku juga mau tahu tentang itu!" Tambah Sima Zhao bersemangat. "Terakhir kali aku bertemu dengannya adalah di _Yangxindian_ saat aku membaca dan ngomong-ngomong dengannya. Sesudah itu aku tidak pernah melihatnya lagi..."

Xiahou Ba memandangi sahabatnya dan Jendral Wei itu. Beberapa saat lamanya ia menimbang-nimbang apakah perlu memberitahukannya atau tidak. Pada akhirnya ia pun membuka mulut. "Kata _die_..." Xiahou Ba memulai. Kedua pendengarnya mulai penasaran bukan buatan, menunggu-nunggu kalimat yang keluar dari bocah itu. "... Pangeran Cao Pi pergi untuk mencari Sang Phoenix..."

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?" Bukan main kagetnya Xiahou Ba melihat rekasi keduanya. Jendral Li Dian terkejut, tetapi menunjukkan wajah penuh keraguan sekaligus tidak percaya. Sementara Sima Zhao tersenyum lebar, kelihatan semangat alih-alih mendengar kata 'mencari Phoenix'. Xiahou Ba sangat maklum dengan temannya, bagaimanapun ia juga ingin mencari Sang Phoenix. Tapi Li Dian? Kenapa jendral itu terlihat sangat khawatir?

"Ada apa, Jendral Li Dian?"

"Apakah ayahmu memberitahu kenapa ia sangat ingin menemuinya?" Jendral itu balik bertanya. "Soalnya, Pangeran Cao Pi sangat membenci Phoenix itu..."

Gantian kedua bocah itu yang bingung dan kaget bukan buatan.

"T-t-t-t-tapi... kenapa, Jendral Li Dian? Kenapa bisa ada orang yang sangat benci pada Sang Phoenix?" Tanya Xiahou Ba. Suaranya mulai pecah, nyaris saja anak laki-laki yang masih kecil itu menangis.

Li Dian menggeleng dengan wajah sedih. "Aku pun tidak mengerti..." Jawabnya. "Yang pasti, dua tahun yang lalu Sang Phoenix itu pernah ada di sini. Dan Pangeran Cao Pi memperlakukannya dengan begitu rendah. Ya, bahkan sesudah ia keluar dari istana, Pangeran Cao Pi masih mencoba memburunya. Hanya itu saja yang kuketahui. Selebihnya mungkin ayah kalian lebih tahu."

"T-tunggu sebentar... Jendral bilang... Pangeran Cao Pi memperlakukan Phoenix itu dengan begitu rendah?" Tanya Xiahou Ba, benar-benar tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Lalu... apa yang dilakukan Sang Phoenix?"

Jendral Wei itu hening sejenak, menunduk sampai wajahnya tidak kelihatan oleh kedua bocah itu. "Dia cuma diam, membiarkannya diperlakukan seolah dia berada di bawah kaki orang-orang yang menyakitinya. Sama sekali tidak membela diri."

Jawaban itu seperti petir yang menyambar bocah yang sedari tadi diam saja. Sima Zhao membelalakkan matanya. "Ya Tian! Pantas saja...!"

"Pantas saja apanya?"

Sima Zhao mulai mengingat kejadian beberapa minggu lalu. "Sebenarnya, sehari sebelum Pangeran Cao Pi menghilang, aku bertemu dengannya di _Yangxindian_ ini." Jelas Sima Zhao. "Pangeran Cao Pi bertanya hal yang menurutku sangat aneh saat itu. Dia bertanya 'bagaimana kalau ada orang yang melukai Sang Phoenix'? Bahkan bertanya juga 'bagaimana kalau semisalkan Phoenix itu hanya diam saja dan membiarkan orang-orang itu melukainya?'"

"Lalu, kau jawab apa?" Tanya Li Dian. Penasaran, panik, khawatir, semua bercampur jadi satu dalam benaknya.

"Aku bilang bahwa itu artinya, apa yang dialami oleh Sang Phoenix sangat berat! Bayangkan saja, ia harus menahan amarah dirinya sendiri, dan menahan amarah para Abdi Langit yang melihatnya!" Ucapnya dengan suara bergetar hebat. Matanya mulai memerah dan terasa panas. "Soalnya... soalnya kalau satu detik saja Phoenix itu berpikir untuk balas dendam... pasti orang-orang yang menyakitinya akan musnah, kan? Ya, kan?" Sima Zhao menggenggam ujung baju Li Dian kuat-kuat, mengharapkan jawabannya.

Perkataan Sima Zhao tak lantas dijawabnya. Jendral Wei itu terdiam, memutar kembali segala ingatannya di masa lalu. Waktu itu ia tidak terlalu ikut campur masalah aneh Pangeran Cao Pi dan laki-laki Wu yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya itu. Yang ia ingat hanyalah suatu malam dimana ia mendapat undangan makan malam di _Taihedian_-Aula Keharmonisan Besar(4). Pasti malam itu bukan malam yang biasa kalau sampai Pangeran Cao Pi mengundang bawahan-bawahannya untuk makan, di _Taihedian_ pula! Ia ingat malam itu ia pergi dengan penuh harap. Mungkin kenaikan pangkat? Atau berita kemenangan?

Namun perkiraan Li Dian jauh meleset. Malam itu malam yang biasa saja, tidak ada artinya. Selain makan-makan, hanya ada seorang laki-laki dari Wu yang dibawa masuk ke ruang itu, dan diperlakukan dengan rendah seolah dia binatang. Waktu itu Li Dian menyaksikannya dengan biasa-biasa saja. Lagipula, bukankah ini suatu hal yang wajar bagi tawanan perang manapun? Laki-laki Wu itu adalah tawanan, bukan? Dan memang sepantasnya itu menjadi nasibnya. Salah sendiri jika ia sampai tertangkap.

Barulah beberapa waktu kemudian ia tahu bahwa laki-laki itu adalah Sang Phoenix, namun tetap saja ia tidak mengindahkannya.

Detik inilah baru ia mendengar hal yang sangat mengejutkan dari Sima Zhao, anak kecil yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini.

"_Soalnya... soalnya kalau satu detik saja Phoenix itu berpikir untuk balas dendam... pasti orang-orang yang menyakitinya akan musnah, kan? Ya, kan?"_

Kalimat itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepala Li Dian. _Harusnya aku mati saat itu. Harusnya aku musnah..._ Kutuk Li Dian dalam hati. Memang benar bukan ia yang merencakan atau melakukan kejahatan itu. Tapi ia hanya diam saja, tidak menghentikan atau melakukan apapun. Ia mengangap sepi hari itu.

"Aku..." Gumam Li Dian tanpa sadar. "... harus bertemu Phoenix itu..."

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba terkejut, bukan hanya karena ucapan tetapi juga ekspresi Li Dian yang tidak terbaca. Wajah jendral itu memucat seperti kertas, seolah baru saja melihat hantu. "Jendral Li Dian, ada apa?" Tanya Sima Zhao. "Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Aku tidak tahu apa-apa! Tolong beritahu aku!" Pintanya dengan memaksa. Kali ini bocah itu mulai merasakan ketakutan. Ada apa sebenarnya di Wei ini? Di tambah lagi, Sang Phoenix itu pernah ada di sini? Yang ada di kepala Sima Zhao adalah bahwa begitu melihat Sang Phoenix, semua pasti akan tersenyum gembira. Tapi... kenapa Pangeran Cao Pi malam membencinya? Dan kenapa sekarang Jendral Li Dian pun...?

Li Dian hanya memandangi Sima Zhao. Ia tahu anak sekecil ini tidak boleh tahu apapun. Namun toh pada akhirnya kenyataan yang pahit itu keluar dari mulutnya.

Digenggamnya bahu Sima Zhao kuat-kuat. "Sima Zhao, dengar baik-baik. Aku, ayahmu, Pangeran Cao Pi, semua orang yang ada di Wei ini pantas mati." Ucapnya dengan suara rendah. Kedua anak itu, khususnya Sima Zhao, bergidik ngeri. "Dan... dan... dan ayahmu... dengan tangannya sendiri telah mengukir huruf '_li_', tanda budak itu, di punggung Sang Phoenix...(3)"

Detik itu juga, Sima Zhao merasa dunianya sudah hancur di hadapannya.

Airmata mulai memaksakan diri untuk keluar dari sepasang kelopak matanya. Sima Zhao tidak dapat menahan tangisnya lagi, dan memang tidak mau. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, membiarkan kedua orang itu dan kalau boleh langit dan bumi sekalian mendengar kesedihannya.

"Tidak mungkin...!" Seru Sima Zhao. "Jendral Li Dian! Itu cuma bohong, kan? Itu cuma bercandanya Jendral Li Dian saja, kan?" Seharusnya pertanyaan itu tidak perlu keluar. Dari melihat wajah Jendral Wei itu saja harusnya Sima Zhao harus mengetahuinya.

Namun toh Li Dian memberi jawaban. Ia menggeleng.

Sima Zhao mematung. Orang yang paling dekat dengannya, yang dikaguminya sebagai seorang ayah... rupanya telah merendahkan Sang Phoenix itu begitu rupa?

"KENAPAAAA...?" Teriaknya, suaranya pecah. "Kenapa _die_ melakukannya? Apakah Sang Phoenix pernah jahat padanya? Tidak, kan?" Volume suaranya makin meningkat, sampai-sampai jeritannya mencapai halaman. Perasaannya tertumpah begitu saja. "Aku benci _die_! Aku benci! AKU TIDAK MAU PUNYA AYAH SEPERTINYAAAAAA!"

"SIMA ZHAOOOOO!"

Bocah yang satunya, yang lebih muda, dengan segera memeluknya. Xiahou Ba juga sedang menangis. Betapa terkejutnya Sima Zhao melihat kawannya itu.

"Jangan bilang... begitu! S-sima Zhao, kau jangan... sedih! Bukan hanya kau... yang mengalaminya...!" Seru Xiahou Ba sembari melepaskan pelukan pendeknya. Diamatinya mata temannya yang masih basah dan merah. "_Die_ berkata padaku... bahwa dulu sekali dia juga pernah berbuat hal yang begitu jahat pada Sang Phoenix...(5)"

Xiahou Ba terdiam. Sima Zhao pun tidak membalas, seolah meminta kawannya untuk melanjutkan.

"Tapi... Sang Phoenix memaafkannya, dan sama sekali tidak membencinya..." Lanjutnya. "Sima Zhao, kupikir Sang Phoenix juga akan memaafkan ayahmu dan tidak membencinya... Jadi, kau pun tidak boleh membencinya, ya?"

"X-xiahou Ba..." Sima Zhao memandangi kawannya. Cepat-cepat disekanya matanya. "I-iya... aku mengerti..."

Li Dian terdiam mendengar perkataan Xiahou Ba. Sungguhkah? Benarkah Sang Phoenix itu akan memaafkannya? Dan karena itukah Cao Pi pergi mencarinya? Untuk memastikan hal ini? Jendral Wei itu terdiam. Tidak ada yang lebih sulit daripada percaya bahwa Sang Phoenix yang harusnya dapat menghancurkannya dengan begitu mudah, telah memaafkannya dan tidak membencinya.

_Kurasa... sesudah menemui Penasihat Guo Jia... aku harus mencari Phoenix itu juga._ Pikir Li Dian.

"Jendral Li Dian," Suara Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba membuyarkan lamunannya. "Jendral tidak apa-apa?"

"Tidak..." Jawabnya sambil menggeleng.

Kedua bocah itu tersenyum. "Baiklah, Jendral! Kita ke Chang An sekarang juga, ya!"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 4 (Which Must Be Through) kalo lupa~~~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 7 (Letter from An Old Friend) kalo lupa~~~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 3 (The Sign) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Mengikuti sahabat saya, **Silvermoonarisato** di Fanficnya **'STUCK!'** di sini pun Li Dian punya kebiasaan bilang 'ya sudah!' Wkwkwkw...

(5) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 3-4 (Tragedy of Wujun) kalo lupa~~~

Dua hari menjelang dipublisnya sang Fanfic abal... *coret*dan saya belum dapet judul yang pas*coret* Wokey~ sekali lagi, saya mau membuka kesempatan selebar-lebarnya untuk anda memunculkan OC baik di fanfic ini maupun di fanfic saya yang bakal di publish~ XDDD Trus, kalo anda punya kesan pesan tertentu pada character-character tertentu, bisa disampaikah melalui review~ XDDDD

Neeway, sekian dulu aja~ Jangan lupa update cerita ini adalah minggu depan hari Jumat~ Dan untuk fic baru saya adalah hari Selasa 1 Januari 2013 (that's it, kalo dunia belum kiamat... XDDDD)


	39. Little Ones

Update, nih~ Ohohoho~

Seperti yang saya janjikan, saya sudah mempublish FF abal saya yang baru, tepat pada tanggal 1 Januari 2013 dengan judul **'HANYA CERITA BIASA'**. Well, sekalian aja saya jelaskan di sini, ya~ **'HANYA CERITA BIASA'**, seperti judulnya, cuma sebuah cerita biasa yang mengisahkan kehidupan para character DW (khususnya Guo Jia, Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Xiahou Ba, Cao Pi, dan Jiang Wei sebagai main charas) seandainya mereka boyband sekaligus aktor yang harus mampang2 di film (AKA fanfiction) para Production Director (AKA Author). Jadi jangan heran kalo tiba2 Fanfic sodara dan sodara sendiri sebagai author, akan dimention atau bahkan dimunculkan dengan tanpa izin *coret*dan sangat tidak terhormat*coret* terlebih dahulu~ *ketawa jahat ala Sima Yi abis itu dihajar masa* Sampai saat ini korbannya baru Silvermoonarisato dan Mocca-Marocchi serta MoonDancer95~~ Tapi siap2 aja kalo ntar sodara muncul~

Dan untuk mereply review...

**Mocca-Marocchi:**Yahhh... begitulah... *sigh* soalnya Li Dian baru muncul di DW8, makanya saya baru kepikiran sekarang~ Oh, dan mengenai 'ya udah'-nya si Li Dian, saya sesuaikan aja berdasarkan STUCK! XDDDD Nggg... wait... Mocca kan punya banyak OC... maksud Mocca OC yang mana, ya? Hehehe...

**Nakamura Aihara:**Nggak apa2~ Hohohoho~ *coret*karena PyroMystic udah bilang nggak apa2, pasti mereka nggak apa2~*coret* Si Xiang muncul di fanfic baru saya? Oh, udah pasti donk~ *ketawa jahat abis itu dibacok sampe mati*

**Kaien-Aerknard:**Namanya juga anak2~ apalagi kalo tipe2 seperti Sima Zhao ama Xiahou Ba *lirik DW7* Ada typo, ya? Maap... *kowtow* Wokey ntar kalo ada waktu akan saya coba perbaiki ^^

**shouta-warrior:**Cao Pi dan Zhang He? Santai~ dalam waktu dekat ini mereka akan menampakkan diri di depan anda~ Hohoho~ *coret*kalo semisalkan dia belum muncul di sini, di 'HANYA CERITA BIASA' bakal muncul, kok~ wkwkwkw...*coret* Hmmm... Lanhuo, ya? Kalo Lanhuo, saya akan coba, tapi nggak janji, ya...

**Saika Tsuruhime:**Tenang aja~ saya nggak percaya ramalan, kok~ XDDDD Oh, wokey... saya nggak memaksa, kok~ Dan wokey juga... saya akan tambah si Sima Zhao ama Xiahou Ba (mereka satu2nya chara Jin yang saya lumayan suka~) Sisanya... well... wait and see... *ketawa jahat ala Sima Yi abis itu dibunuh* Dan selamat tahun baru juga ^^

**Tenkuryuu:**WHOOOAAA~ You're back! Makasih udah baca semua cerita cacad ini... *kowtow* Iya... untuk series yang kali ini, Huiyue bakal jarang muncul (kasih kesempatan pada OC2 lainnya~) Wkwkwkw...

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami:** Hoooo~ saya juga suka Jack, asyik banget kalo dipairingkan ama Carly~ XDDDD Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu? Mereka akan muncul dalam waktu dekat ini~ sabar, ya ^^ Dan yups... keempat You itu bakal ikut kompetisi~ Sisanya *SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER SPOILER* *seketika dihajar masa*

Dan sebelum baca chapter ini, saya mau menyampaikan sebuah pesan yang penting dari sahabat saya, Silvermoonarisato. Silvermoonarisato meminta dukungan sodara sekalian untuk lomba cosplay yang salah satu partisipannya adalah adeknya. Cara mendukungnya sangat gampang! Bagi anda yang punya FB, silahkan 'like' link berikut ini: (colon) (double slash) (triple w) (titik) facebook (titik) com (slash) photo (titik) php (question mark) fbid (equal) 471167579587067 (and mark) set (equal) a (titik) 470579049645920 (titik) 95414 (titik) 469500109753814 (and mark) type (equal) 1 (and mark) ref (equal mark)

Maap saya nggak bisa langsung co-pas link, soalnya FFn nggak menerima link luar... *_kowtow_*

That's it for the author note! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em>... Jadi, hari ini aku sendirian. Yahhh... tadi pagi, Liu <em>jiejie_ dan Jiang _gege_ pergi pergi begitu saja meninggalkan aku dan _yeye_ di rumah. Katanya, mereka harus melakukan sesuatu yang penting dan minta kami menjaga rumah. Tak tahunya, beberapa saat kemudian, _yeye_ juga pergi. Waktu aku tanya pada _yeye_, dia bilang dia ingin bertemu dengan teman yang sangat penting._

_Sekarang sudah hampir sore, dan aku kesepian, dan lapar._

Huiyue, anak kecil berumur dua belas tahun itu menutup bukunya. Ia mendesah panjang. "Aku lapar..." Gerutu bocah itu. "Liu _jiejie_ sudah meninggalkan makanan untukku. Sudahlah, aku makan dulu saja."

Jadilah Huiyue melangkah ke dapur, menemukan beberapa mangkuk berisi lauk berupa sayur-sayuran, dengan mangkuk lain yang berisi nasi. Sayang sekali, makanan itu sudah mulai dingin sehingga kehilangan aromanya. Huiyue duduk, menyumpit sayur-sayuran ke mangkuk nasinya, sebelum menghantarkan makanan tersebut ke mulutnya. Dikunyahnya makanan itu.

Ia terhening sejenak, sebelum membuka kembali buku yang tak pernah meninggalkan tangannya.

_Ini pertama kalinya Liu _jiejie_ masak sesuatu yang begini memuakkan._

Apakah itu karena semua lauk yang dimakannya terdiri dari sayuran? Tidak juga. Sejak mengasingkan diri dari masyarakat Shu dan tinggal di Gunung Emei ini, mereka memang hanya menyantap sayur-sayuran saja. Mungkin sesekali Bing Bing akan membawa daging sehabis menjual kayu bakar di kota. Namun tetap saja, sayur-sayuran yang dimasak oleh Yan Lu tidak pernah gagal membuat siapapun memuji rasa enaknya.

Kali ini berbeda. Huiyue serasa mau muntah saat memakannya. Apa mungkin karena dingin? Tidak juga. Kalau Jiang Wei maupun Bing Bing belum pulang, Yan Lu biasanya akan meminta Huiyue menunggu dan bersabar. Saat mereka berdua datang, makanan itu sudah dingin. Tapi tetap saja makanan itu terasa enak.

Huiyue tercenung-cenung sejenak, sambil tetap memaksakan dirinya makan-makanan itu. Ia membuka bukunya lagi dan menulis.

_Sekarang aku tahu. Bukan makanan Liu _jiejie_ yang tidak enak, tapi karena aku sendirian menikmatinya. Tidak peduli seenak apapun makanan, kalau kita tidak berbagi dengan orang lain, makanan ini akan jadi memuakkan._

Toh bocah itu selesai menyantapnya. Dilihatnya cahaya matahari senja yang sudah mulai menerobos jendela pondok kayu yang sederhana itu. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Bing Bing belum kembali. Demi menghilangkan kebosanan, Huiyue kembali membuka bukunya, satu-satunya teman yang ia punya sekarang.

_Ternyata... sendirian itu menyedihkan sekali. Aku jadi kangen saat dulu aku berpetualang ke Wu bersama Lu _gege_, Zhao _gege_, Jiang _gege_, Sun _jiejie_, Zhou _jiejie_, dan Liu _jiejie_. Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong sekarang Lu gege sedang apa, ya? Apa dia sedang sendirian sepertiku juga? Aku sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat kangen sekali pada Lu _gege_. Kuharap, dalam waktu dekat ini aku bisa melihatnya..._

Huiyue menutup bukunya. "Lu _gege_..." Bayangan laki-laki yang sudah dianggapnya seperti kakak laki-lakinya sendiri terlintas di kepalanya.

Angin senja musim gugur yang dingin mulai mengusiknya.

"Sudahlah! Aku tidak tahan lagi!" Serunya sambil berdiri. "Aku bosan menjaga rumah! Aku akan mencari mereka!"

Tidak tahan dengan kesepiannya, bocah itu melangkah keluar dari pondok mereka. Tangannya masih menggenggam buku yang selalu ia bawa kemanapun. Di depannya adalah hutan. Di belakangnya adalah hutan. Di kanan dan kirinya pun hutan. Tidak ada bedanya, kan? Kemanapun ia pergi, ia hanya akan melihat hutan. Yah, bedanya kalau ia ke kiri atau kanan, ia hanya akan memutari Gunung Emei saja. Kalau ke depan, berarti dia akan turun gunung. Tapi di belakangnya adalah puncak Gunung Emei.

Setelah menimbang-nimbang pilihannya, Huiyue memutuskan untuk ke puncak gunung. _Kalau aku ada di atas, aku pasti bisa melihat semua daratan China ini! Nah, kalau sudah begitu, aku akan tahu dimana Jiang _gege_, Liu _jiejie_, dan _yeye_ berada!_ Begitulah pikir anak kecil itu.

Matahari tenggelam di barat. Semakin ia berjalan, semakin ia merasa mendekati matahari senja hangat yang tenggelam di balik gunung ini. Kehangatan cahaya matahari berpadu sempurna sempurna dengan angin sepoi-sepoi musim gugur yang sejuk. Sepanjang jalan dipenuhi oleh dedaunan pohon-pohon yang berguguran ditiup angin. Jalanan yang ditutup dedaunan yang berwarna merah kekuningan tertimpa cahaya matahari senja keemasan sehingga terlihat seolah terbuat dari emas.

Huiyue terus berjalan sambil memandangi sekelilingnya dengan penuh kekaguman. Namun kakinya berhenti saat mendengar sebuah suara dari kejauhan.

"_Begitulah, Jian Bing... akhir-akhir ini, aku merasa ada yang aneh denganku..."_

Ada orang selain dirinya yang berada di sekitar sini!

Penasaran dan bingung, Huiyue berlari ke sumber suara itu. Semakin lama terdengar makin jelas di telinganya.

"_Saat aku menyembuhkan gadis itu, aku merasa sepertinya kekuatan dari tubuhku hilang. Awalnya kukira hari itu aku sedang kelelahan. Tapi... ini terus terjadi setiap kali aku menyembuhkan."_

Pada akhirnya, Huiyue menghentikan langkahnya. Di balik pepohonan yang lebat, terdapat sebuah daerah yang sama sekali tidak ditumbuhi apapun, seolah alam memang mengizinkan daerah ini untuk dibiarkan kosong. Bocah itu hanya berani mengintip dari balik sebuah pohon berbatang lebar. Matanya menjelajah daerah kosong itu, dan tidak butuh waktu lama sampai ia melihat sesuatu yang seketika membuat jiwanya terbang ke langit.

Di atas tanah kosong itu... adalah seekor harimau! Namun harimau itu benar-benar tidak biasa! Harimau yang besar, berwarna putih seperti salju dengan loreng-loreng yang berwarna hitam. Di balik harimau itu pasti adalah orang yang mengajaknya bicara. Sayang, Huiyue tidak bisa melihat siapa orang itu karena tertutup tubuh sang harimau putih.

Betapa inginnya bocah itu untuk melarikan diri! Pemandangan harimau putih itu... benar-benar membuatnya serasa akan mati detik itu juga! Tak hanya itu, harimau itu memancarkan cahaya serta aura yang menbuatnya ketakutan dan gentar!

Namun... suara orang yang sedang berbicara dengan si harimau putih terdengar begitu lembut dan hangat, serasa begitu familiar di telinganya.

"_Dan tadi siang, Jian Bing, perasaan ini kembali lagi."_ Lanjut suara misterius itu. _"Lagi-lagi kekuatan dari tubuhku terasa mengalir begitu saja, padahal aku sama sekali tidak menyembuhkan siapapun. Apa ada sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, Jian Bing?"_

Ini membuat Huiyue makin penasaran. Sempat-sempatnya ia membuka bukunya, kemudian mulai menulis.

_Di dekat puncak Gunung Emei, aku melihat ada seekor harimau putih yang besar! Sepertinya ia sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seseorang. Orang ini suaranya sangaaaaaat familiar sekali! Siapa, ya? Yang jelas, dia tahu Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_. Oh iya! Satu hal lagi... yang lebih aneh, orang ini memanggil si harimau dengan nama Jian Bing! Tunggu... kenapa kok aku merasa familiar sekali dengan nama itu, ya..._

"_Jian Bing, apapun yang terjadi, tolong jaga mereka baik-baik, ya? Perasaanku tidak enak... sepertinya terjadi sesuatu pada mereka."_ Ucap suara itu lagi. Sungguh aneh harimau putih itu mengangguk, seperti mengerti apa yang diperintahkan padanya.

"_Oh, dan satu lagi..."_ Untuk terakhir kalinya, suara itu terdengar. _"Huiyue... anak itu... dia sendirian. Jian Bing, dia begitu ingin bertemu denganku. Tolong sampaikan padanya bahwa aku tidak pernah jauh darinya..."_

Huiyue terperanjat. Sekali lagi ia membuka bukunya.

_Lebih aneh lagi, orang itu tahu aku! Aduuuuhhh... sekarang jadi benar-benar membingungkan sekali! Siapa ya orang ini? Teman Jiang gege dan Liu jiejie, yang juga kenal aku, dan berteman dengan seekor harimau putih? Kenapa rasanya familiar sekali?_

Sesudah menulis demikian, Huiyue menutup bukunya dan mengangkat wajah. Sudah saatnya ia berhenti mengintip, daripada nanti harimau putih itu melihatnya, bisa-bisa dia akan dimakan!

Namun betapa kagetnya ia. Begitu mengangkat wajah... nampak di depannya dua buah mata bulat besar berwarna abu-abu yang sangat dekat dengannya.

Sepasang mata berwarna abu-abu itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah mata si harimau putih. Singkatnya, ia ketahuan sedang mengintip.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN! JANGAN MAKAN AKUUUUUUUU!"

Kontan, Huiyue langsung berbalik dan berlari! Sayang benar, sangking takut dan tidak hati-hati, tubuhnya menabrak sebuah batang pohon! Ia jatuh sambil memegang jidatnya. Saat keadaan serasa tidak bisa lebih parah dari ini, bocah itu berbalik. Rupanya... harimau putih itu masih berdiri di tempatnya! Ia memandangi Huiyue dengan mata bulatnya.

Huiyue benar-benar takut sampai terkencing-kencing, meski makhluk besar itu tidak melakukan apapun padanya! Bocah itu bersandar pada pohon yang menyebabkan kejatuhannya. "T-t-t-t-tuan harimau...! Nggg... jangan makan aku...!" Ucapnya dengan bibir gemetar. "Dagingku rasanya tidak enak... ummm... kalau kau lapar, nanti... nanti aku bisa minta Liu _jiejie_ masak untukmu... JADI TOLONG JANGAN MAKAN AKUUUUUU...!"

Sesudah berkata demikian, ia langsung menutup kepalanya dengan bukunya, suatu usaha bodoh untuk melindungi diri!

_Ya Tian... matilah aku...!_

Namun tak disangka-sangka...

... Harimau putih itu malah lari!

"Lho?" Bingung dan heran, Huiyue berlari mengikuti harimau itu! Bukannya melarikan diri setelah berhasil keluar dari mulut buaya, sekarang bocah nakal itu malah cari gara-gara. "H-h-hei! Tuan harimau! Kenapa kau lari? Kemari! Kemari! Kemari!" Sayang benar harimau itu larinya benar-benar cepat sekali! Tidak perlu menunggu waktu lama sampai akhirnya Huiyue kehilangan jejak.

"Tuan harimauuuuu...!" Serunya kuat-kuat sambil masih tetap berlari. "Tuan harimau...! Jangan lari! Aku tidak menggigit, kok!"

Saat tengah enak-enaknya berlari...

... BRAAAAAKKKK!

Lagi-lagi Huiyue menabrak sesuatu.

Tapi kali ini ia bukan menabrak batang pohon yang keras. Sebaliknya, ia menabrak sesuatu yang halus dan empuk. Meskipun lagi-lagi ia jatuh ke tanah, tetapi kali ini tidak begitu sakit.

Perlahan ia membuka matanya. "M-m-maaf... aku tadi sedang mengejar..."

Huiyue tak kuasa melanjutkan kata-katanya saat melihat orang yang menabraknya.

Rambut coklat yang pendek itu... Mata emas yang teduh dan lembut... Senyumnya...

Apakah mungkin...

* * *

><p>"Jadi maksudmu... Pangeran Cao Pi pergi? Untuk mencari Sang Phoenix?"<p>

Li Dian sudah tahu inilah yang akan menjadi reaksi Guo Jia. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa Penasihat Wei itu bukan main terkejut mendengar berita ini! Bayangkan saja, pangeran yang dulunya begitu dipenuhi ambisi berperang memperluas kerajaannya dan membenci Sang Phoenix, kini telah pergi meninggalkan istananya hanya untuk mencarinya? Berita seperti ini, dipikir dengan logika sampai seribu kalipun akan terasa mustahil!

Sebelum Li Dian membalas, dua bocah nakal yang menumpang ke Chang An bersamanya langsung menyahut dengan heboh! "Benar, Penasihat Guo Jia! Pangeran Cao Pi pergi mencari Sang Phoenix!" Seru Sima Zhao.

"Sekarang bukan cuma Xiahou Long _gege_ saja yang mencarinya!" Imbuh Xiahou Ba pula.

"Waaaahhhh! Ini benar-benar keren sekali!"

Guo Jia hanya bisa tertawa kecil melihat kehebohan kedua bocah itu. Ia kembali ke pembicaraannya dengan teman baiknya itu, Li Dian. "Apa kau alasan Pangeran Cao Pi ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix?"

Sekali lagi, belum sempat Li Dian buka mulut, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba sudah bikin heboh! "Penasihat Guo Jia! Siapapun pasti ingin sekali bertemu Sang Phoenix!"

"Benar! Apalagi kudengar Pangeran Cao Pi pernah jahat pada Sang Phoenix itu!"

"Nah, kalau misalkan Sang Phoenix memaafkannya, kan tidak heran Pangeran Cao Pi malah ingin bertemu dengannya!"

"Ini sih bukan hal yang aneh, Penasihat Guo Jia!"

Dan sekali lagi Guo Jia cuma bisa tertawa melihat kelakuan dua bocah itu. Tak berapa lama, ia kembali melanjutkan diskusinya dengan Li Dian, yang sudah kelihatan mendongkol bukan main melihat kedua bocah ini berbicara seenak perut saja. Bayangkan, dua bocah bandel ini telah mengelabuhi si jendral sampai-sampai harus membawa mereka ke Chang An pula! Tidak cuma itu, di sepanjang perjalanan mereka terus berceloteh tentang Sang Phoenix.

Sekarang pun, saat bertemu dengan Guo Jia di aula utama Istana Chang An, dan disaksikan oleh banyak penasihat, jendral, dan pejabat Dinasti Han, kedua bocah ini masih saja bikin heboh! Beberapa orang yang melihat mereka sampai tertawa. Kalau sudah begini, mau ditaruh dimana kehormatan Kerajaan Wei? Tidak heran kan kalau Li Dian sampai mendongkol?

Guo Jia yang sudah bisa menebak perasaan Li Dian, akhirnya kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya dari dua anak itu. "Nggg... Li Dian, apakah kira-kira kau tahu kemana Pangeran Cao Pi pergi?"

Akhirnya, untuk ketiga kalinya, kedua bocah itu memotong Li Dian!

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu! Aku tahu, Penasihat Guo Jia!" Sima Zhao berseru sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Aku juga! Pangeran Cao Pi tidak mengambil jalan yang sama dengan Xiahou Long _gege_ dan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Ucap Xiahou Ba dengan semangat yang sama.

"Pangeran Cao Pi mengambil jalan ke Shu!"

"Iya! Soalnya, kata _die_, Pangeran Cao Pi bilang bahwa Sang Phoenix tidak ada di Wu!"

Tiga kali! Untuk ketiga kalinya, dua bocah ini membuat orang-orang yang menyaksikan mereka sampai tertawa! Dan tidak terkecuali Guo Jia!

"CUKUUUUUUUUUPPPPP!" Maka habislah kesabaran seorang Li Dian yang mendadak jadi pengasuh dua bocah ini. "Kalian berdua mau ke Chang An, dan kalian mengelabuhiku. Ya sudah! Lalu kita dalam perjalanan, dan kalian berceloteh terus. Ya sudah! Kita sedang di Istana Chang An, dan kalian tidak bisa menjaga sopan santun. Ya sudah! Dan sekarang, aku sedang berbicara dengan Guo Jia, dan kalian memotongku terus...!"

Kedua bocah itu bingung memandangi Li Dian yang wajahnya sudah jadi hijau sangking kesal, sama sekali tidak sadar kalau merekalah yang membuatnya kesal. Sesudah berpandang-pandangan, mereka untuk yang keempat kalinya memotong Li Dian dan menyahut bersamaan. "... YA SUDAAAAAHHHH!"

Seketika itu juga orang-orang seisi aula meledak tawanya. Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba yang masih tidak mengerti suasana hati Li Dian, mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan memandangi jendral yang sangking marahnya sampai-sampai asap keluar dari telinga dan hidungnya.

Tak lama kemudian...

"KELUAR KALIAN, DASAR BOCAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

... Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba ditendang keluar dari aula.

"H-h-h-h-hei...!" Kedua bocah itu langsung menerjang ke arah pintu yang sekarang dibanting di depan muka mereka. Tentu saja, keduanya masih tidak insaf kalau aksi mereka di dalam ruang aula itu benar-benar mengganggu! "Jendral Li Dian! Buka pintu! Buka pintu! Buka pintu!"

"Tunggu sampai kami selesai, baru kalian boleh masuk!"

Begitulah jawaban jendral yang bersangkutan dari dalam.

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba yang malang pun mendesah. "Jadi... kita sekarang kemana, Sima Zhao?" Tanya Xiahou Ba.

"Tidak masalah!" Jawab Sima Zhao masih bersemangat. "Kita kan bisa mengelilingi Istana Chang An ini! Nah, kau bilang Sang Phoenix pernah ada di sini juga, kan? Siapa tahu kita bisa menemukan sesuatu yang menarik!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari Xiahou Ba, Sima Zhao menarik tangannya dan berlari mengelilingi istana tersebut. Tentu saja, keduanya sangat bersemangat meski berada di tempat yang asing. Setiap kali bertemu orang, mereka akan tanya apakah pernah melihat Sang Phoenix di istana tersebut.

Malangnya, entah prajurit biasa, jendral, penasihat, pejabat, orang kasim, maupun dayang, semuanya tidak menghiraukan mereka. Mereka sedang sibuk, dan di sini ada dua orang anak kecil aneh yang menganggu mereka. Tidak heran kalau pada akhirnya dua bocah itu tidak bisa menemukan apapun.

"Sudahlah... kalian berdua anak kecil jangan menganggu. Main saja di taman istana..."

Begitu kata salah seorang kasim sambil membawa mereka ke taman, kemudian meninggalkan mereka begitu saja.

"Siaaaallll..." Anak laki-laki Sima Yi itu menghela nafas panjang sekali. "Kenapa mereka tidak menggubris kita, ya?"

"Karena kita masih kecil Sima Zhao. Dan lagi, orang-orang dewasa kan memang selalu begitu. Sukanya bilang kita nakal dan bodoh kalau mencari-cari Phoenix itu." Jawab Xiahou Ba dengan bibir merengut.

Keduanya duduk termenung-menung di atas sebuah kursi batu. Di atas meja terdapat sebuah poci teh yang kosong, serta beberapa cangkir porselen yang indah. Namun benda-benda itu sama sekali tidak menarik perhatian mereka.

_Ini tidak adil! Sementara Xiahou Long gege bisa berpetualang sampai ke Wu untuk mencari Sang Phoenix, kami di sini dianggap nakal dan bodoh karena melakukan hal yang sama! Huh, hanya gara-gara kami tidak lahir lebih awal..._ Pikir Xiahou Ba dalam hati.

_Bodoh sekali aku ini...! Seandainya saja aku bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix pada saat dia masih di Wei..._ Gumam Sima Zhao.

Sementara kedua bocah itu tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, dari kejauhan seseorang mendekati mereka. Awalnya tentu saja mereka tidak menyadarinya. Namun, bagaimana mungkin bisa tidak sadar kalau di taman yang sepi ini hanya ada mereka berdua. Pada saat yang hampir bersamaan, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan untuk mengetahui pendatang baru itu.

"Eh..." Xiahou Ba terdiam sebelum menunjuk ke sebuah arah. "Sima Zhao! Ada orang di sana!"

"Wah, kau benar!" Balas Sima Zhao sambil tersenyum lebar.

Kedua bocah itu, tanpa disuruh dua kali, langsung bangkit berdiri dan menghampiri orang asing itu. Tanpa takut sedikitpun! Orang itu sepertinya adalah seorang jendral, dengan baju perang berwarna hitam dan garis pada tepi-tepinya yang berwarna emas. Tatapan matanya lurus ke depan dan langkahnya tegap seperti jendral pada umumnya. Namun ini sama sekali tidak membuat dua bocah itu berhenti mendekatinya.

"_Huixia_! _Huixia_!" Panggil Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba. Jendral asing itu langsung menoleh, menemukan dua anak kecil menghampirinya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya si jendral.

"_Huixia_! _Huixia_ ini salah satu jendral Han, kan?" Tanya Sima Zhao penuh semangat. "_Huixia_, aku ingin tahu! Apakah _huixia_ pernah melihat Sang..."

Xiahou Ba langsung memotong. "Eh, nggg... sebelumnya... nggg..." Tanya bocah itu dengan malu-malu. "Apakah _huixia_ sibuk? Apakah kami tidak menganggu kalau kami banyak bertanya? Kalau semisalkan _huixia_ sedang sibuk, kami akan segera pergi..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak sibuk." Jawab si jendral dengan suara yang tegas, tetapi bersahabat. Mata bulat kedua bocah itu berbinar-binar. "Kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu? Hmmm... sebaiknya kita duduk di sana saja." Ucap si jendral sambil menunjuk ke arah meja dengan kursi-kursi batu yang tadi diduduki oleh Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba. Keduanya setuju, dan mereka segera menuju ke sana.

"Kenalkan, _huixia_! Namaku Sima Zhao!" Ucap Sima Zhao memperkenalkan diri sesampainya mereka di kursi tersebut.

"Dan aku Xiahou Ba! Senang berkenalan dengan _huixia_!" Sambung Xiahou Ba.

Jendral asing itu tersenyum. "Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba dari Wei, kenalkan. Namaku Zhi Ming." Katanya. "Apakah tadi kalian ingin bertanya sesuatu padaku?"

Kedua bocah itu mengangguk. "Benar, _huixia_! Kami ingin tahu, apakah Sang Phoenix benar-benar pernah ada di Istana Chang An ini? Dan kalau iya, dimana dia sekarang? Bisakah kami bertemu dengannya lagi?" Tanya keduanya bersahut-sahutan seperti anak ayam minta makan.

"Hmmm... Sang Phoenix memang pernah ada di sini." Jawab Zhi Ming. "Apakah kalian ingin melihat salah satu tempat dimana Sang Phoenix itu pernah berada?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya!"

Dengan demikian, tiga orang itu berjalan ke sebuah tempat yang sebenarnya cukup jauh dari tempat mereka berada sekarang. Tempat itu berada jauh di belakang istana. Sesudah melewati gerbang belakang istana, kedua bocah itu menemukan sebuah hamparan padang yang luar biasa luasnya. Namun padang ini sangat gersang, sama sekali tidak ditumbuhi apapun. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat garis horison yang begitu jauh, memisahkan langit dan bumi.

Namun yang membuat mereka tertarik adalah sebuah bagian yang berwarna hitam dari padang tersebut. Ya, di tengah-tengah tempat itu ada sebuah bagian tanah yang seperti terbakar sampai hangus.

"Apa itu...?" Xiahou Ba berlari, diikuti oleh Sima Zhao yang juga penasaran. Zhi Ming hanya berjalan di belakang mereka.

Sesampainya di sana, Sima Zhao mengamat-amati keadaan tanah tersebut. Akhirnya kesadaran membangunkannya. "Ah! Aku tahu apa ini!" Serunya. Wajahnya terlihat penuh keterkejutan. "Ini adalah _paoluo_!"

"_Paoluo_?"

"Ya!" Sima Zhao menjawab Xiahou Ba. "_Die_ pernah bercerita, zaman dahulu kala di Dinasti Qin kuno, ada seorang selir yang sangat jahat bernama Da Ji! Da Ji adalah salah satu selir kesayangan Kaisar Qin Shi Huang Di yang sukanya melihat orang lain menderita! Nah, sangking kejamnya Da JI, dia membuat salah satu hukuman mati yaitu _paoluo_. Batu bara yang panas luar biasa akan disebar di atas sebidang tanah. Orang-orang yang dihukum akan dipaksa berjalan di atas batu bara tersebut sampai mereka mati." Jelas Sima Zhao panjang lebar. "Dan... aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... hukuman mengerikan seperti ini masih ada sampai sekarang...!"

Xiahou Ba berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjentikkan jarinya. "AHA! Ini jadi masuk akal sekarang!" Serunya. "Pasti Sang Phoenix ada di sini untuk menghentikan penggunaan hukuman yang mengerikan ini! Mungkin waktu itu ada beberapa orang terhukum yang dipaksa berjalan di atas _paoluo_. Nah, karena Sang Phoenix itu hatinya penuh belas kasihan, maka dia menyuruh menghentikan proses penghukuman. Dan sejak itu, hukuman ini tidak pernah digunakan lagi! Makanya _paoluo_ yang kita lihat sekarang sepertinya sudah tidak digunakan lagi!" Xiahou Ba mengemukakakn pendapatnya dengan bangga.

"Lebih keren lagi, mungkin Sang Phoenix itu sendiri yang menyelamatkan orang yang terhukum!" Sima Zhao sama girangnya, membayangkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. "Benar begitu kan, _huixia_?"

Jendral yang ditanyai itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak sambil memandang kejauhan. Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba sampai kebingungan dibuatnya. Perlahan senyum mereka pudar.

"Ya, itu benar. Sang Phoenix memang pernah ada di sini. Dia menyuruh proses penghukuman dihentikan, dan bahkan menyelamatkan si terhukum. Dan sejak itu, _paoluo_ tidak pernah digunakan lagi." Jelasnya, masih tetap tidak memandang dua anak kecil itu. "Tapi... yang dilakukan olehnya lebih dari itu..."

"HEEEEEHHHH?" Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba berpandang-pandangan. "Lalu, _huixia_, apa lagi yang dilakukan olehnya?"

Zhi Ming menghela nafas panjang. "Dia sendiri masuk ke _paoluo_(1)."

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba terkesiap. Ini kedua kalinya mereka menemukan fakta mengejutkan mengenai orang yang ingin mereka cari. Tapi keterkejutan mereka toh bukan hal yang aneh. Siapapun yang mendengar orang yang mereka kagumi dan sangat ingin mereka temui, rupanya pernah masuk ke dalam _paoluo_, tentu akan terkejut setengah mati. Khususnya bagi dua anak kecil seperti Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba.

"Tapi... tapi... tapi... kenapa?" Tanya Sima Zhao dengan wajah sedih.

"Kalian benar-benar ingin tahu?" Zhi Ming bertanya balik.

Kedua bocah Wei itu mengangguk sekuatnya. "Tentu saja! Tentu saja! Tolong beritahu kami, _huixia_!"

Zhi Ming terlihat berpikir sejenak. "Kenapa kalian..." Katanya pada akhirnya. "... tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba sekali lagi berpandang-pandangan, kali ini dengan wajah sedih. "Seandainya bisa, kami sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, _huixia_..." Jawab Xiahou Ba lesu. "Apa mau kami masih kecil, dan semua orang bilang kami bodoh dan nakal kalau mencari Sang Phoenix. Kurasa... kami harus menunggu sampai kami dewasa dulu, baru bisa mencarinya..."

"Mungkin bahkan sampai kapanpun kami tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix..." Imbuh Sima Zhao.

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan.

"Jadi begitu..." Pada akhirnya, keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh Zhi Ming. Kini ia memandang keduanya dengan senyum lebar. "Heran. Bukankah Ling Guang sudah berkata pada kalian bahwa kalian akan segera mencari Sang Phoenix?"

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba tersentak kaget.

"Kalian tidak percaya itu?"

"T-tidak mungkin...!" Sima Zhao bergumam sembari melihat Zhi Ming berbalik dan meninggalkan mereka. "Kenapa... _huixia_ bisa tahu Ling Guang _gege_?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

"_Huixia_! _Huixia_!" Kedua bocah itu berusaha berlari mengejar Zhi Ming. Namun sungguh aneh! Makin mereka berlari, makin jauh mereka terpisah dengannya! Sosok yang tak terkejar oleh mereka itu akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu gerbang Istana Chang An yang besar dan menjulang. "Hei, _huixiaaaaa_!"

Sayang sekali, sesampainya mereka di dalam pintu gerbang istana, Zhi Ming sudah tidak ada di depan mata.

"T-tidak bisa jadi..." Sima Zhao menggeleng.

Bingung, panik, takjub, Xiahou Ba berlari ke sembarang orang terdekat. "_Xiansheng_! _Xiansheng_! Permisi!" Serunya sembari menghadang seseorang. "_Xiansheng_, apakah _xiansheng_ melihat seorang jendral di sini? Yang baru saja masuk melalui gerbang?"

"Hah? Aku tidak melihat apapun."

"K-kalau begitu," Kini Sima Zhao pun mendekat, masih penasaran dan bingung bukan buatan. "... apakah _xiansheng_ tahu seorang jendral yang memakai baju perang berwarna hitam? Namanya Zhi Ming!"

Sekali lagi orang itu menggeleng, kemudian meninggalkan mereka. "Anak kecil sebaiknya jangan main-main di sini."

Kali ini keduanya tidak menghiraukan omongan orang itu. Terlalu bingung dan penasaran untuk memikirkan hal-hal lain! Pertama seorang laki-laki misterius bernama Ling Guang, dan kini orang lain bernama Zhi Ming. Dua-duanya berkata mereka akan segera mencari Sang Phoenix! Dalam hati, meskipun mereka bingung dan panik, semangat juga mengobarkan hati mereka!

"Xiahou Ba, apa mungkin..." Ucap Sima Zhao. "Kita akan bertemu Sang Phoenix?"

Xiahou Ba baru saja akan membuka mulut untuk menjawab, mereka melihat seorang wanita muda menghampiri. Gaunnya yang panjang berwarna merah muda melambai-lambai ditiup angin. Tentu saja ini membuat anak kecil itu terkejut bukan buatan. Melupakan pertanyaan Sima Zhao, ia melambaikan tangan.

"Hei, Bibi Ying Fang!"

* * *

><p>Huiyue masih tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Terlalu terkejut untuk sadar apa yang sedang terjadi dengannya.<p>

Seorang pemuda dari Wu yang ia kenal baik, yang ia anggap sebagai kakaknya sendiri, ada di depan matanya!

"L-lu _gege_..." Mata bulat anak kecil itu melebar. Tahu-tahu kakinya sudah berdiri tegak, kemudian menerjang orang itu! "Lu _gege_! Aku tidak percaya akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Lu _gege_ lagi!"

"WAAAAAAAA! Huiyue! Aduuuuhhh... sakit..." Ya, laki-laki itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun! "Ehhh... i-i-iya... aduh, jangan memelukku keras-keras begitu... Tulang-tulangku kan bisa patah semua! Kau ini bagaimana?"

Mendengar itu, cepat-cepat si bocah melepaskan pelukannya. "Ah! Maaf! Maaf!" Ucapnya berulang-ulang. Kali ini wajahnya berubah sedih. "Tapi, Lu _gege_ tidak marah, kan? Ya, kan? Ya, kan? Dan tidak akan pergi, kan?"

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Kau ini bagaimana, Huiyue?" Ucap laki-laki Wu itu sambil mengusap-usap rambut Huiyue yang lebat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku akan pergi sekarang? Tahu tidak? Aku susah-susah menempuh perjalanan PANJAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG sekali untuk bertemu denganmu! Kau jauh sekali, sih!" Tentu saja ini membuat Huiyue agak bingung. Lu Xun hampir tidak pernah berbicara dengan nada berlebihan bukan buatan seperti ini. "Sekarang, mana mungkin aku pergi begitu saja cuma gara-gara kau memelukku erat-erat?"

Bocah itu pun menghentikan keheranannya sampai di situ. _Tidak masalah kalau Lu _gege_ jadi berlebihan bukan buatan, yang penting di ada di sini sekarang!_ Pikirnya senang. "Iya juga! Ah, tapi aku senang sekali Lu _gege_ datang menemuiku!" Serunya masih dengan kegembiraan yang sama. Huiyue pun mengamit tangan Lu Xun erat-erat, sebelum menariknya. "Mumpun sekarang Lu _gege_ ada di sini, ayo kita main!"

Jadilah dua orang itu menghabiskan waktunya bermain, seperti yang biasa mereka lakukan kalau bersama. Makin lama hari makin gelap, tapi mereka tidak peduli lagi. Pokoknya, mereka benar-benar bermain sepuasnya sampai tidak ada tenaga yang tersisa!

"Oh iya! Bolehkan aku bertanya sesuatu, Lu _gege_?" Tanya Huiyue sesudah mereka selesai bermain. Mereka beristirahat di bawah pohon sambil mengatur nafas.

Yang ditanya menoleh. "Apa itu?"

"Selama ini kan Lu _gege_ selalu bawa pedang." Bocah berkata. "Baru kali ini kulihat Lu _gege_ membawa busur dan anak panah!" Ia menunjuk senjata yang sekarang tergeletak di sebelah kakak angkatnya. Sebuah busur berwarna putih dengan garis-garis perak yang indah! Tentu saja Huiyue jadi penasaran bukan buatan. Selama ini Lu Xun tidak pernah membawa senjata berupa busur dan anak panah, apalagi sebagus ini!

Dan anehnya... Lu Xun malah jadi panik sendiri! Dan paniknya dengan cara yang sangat beda dari biasanya...

"WAAAAAAA! Celaka! Celaka! Celaka!" Serunya seperti seolah langit akan menimpa kepalanya. "Aku lupa! Aku benar-benar lupa! Aduuuhhh... seharusnya aku bawa pedang, ya? Bagaimana ini? Lagi-lagi aku ketahuan!"

Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan melihat tingkah sang kakak angkat. "Nggg... apa maksud Lu _gege_? Kenapa Lu _gege_ bertindak aneh? Dan apanya yang lupa?"

"WAAAAAA! Tenang, Huiyue! Tenang! Ini tidak seperti yang kau kira!" Seru Lu Xun dengan sikap yang aneh dan tidak biasa. "M-m-m-maksudku... nggg... aku lupa memberitahumu selama ini bahwa aku memang bisa menggunakan panah! Hahahaha! Iya, itu maksudku! Kau kira aku hanya bisa pakai pedang kan, Huiyue? Tentu saja tidak! Makanya, kau jangan kira aku sedang menyamar, ya?"

"Hah?"

"WAAAAA! T-t-tidak...! Tidak! Bukan apa-apa, kok!" Sekali lagi ia berseru panik. "Nggg... nggg... daripada kita membicarakan ini, bagaimana kalau aku menunjukkan kemampuan memanahku saja? Kau belum pernah lihat aku memanah, kan?"

Huiyue pun mengangguk, mengusir segala kebingungannya. "Ide bagus!"

Maka keduanya lagi-lagi berdiri. "Lihat daun di pohon itu?" Lu Xun mengacungkan telunjuknya, menunjuk ke arah ujung sebuah pohon yang letaknya sangat jauh, nyaris mencapai puncak. Huiyue sampai kesulitan melihat pohon tersebut. "Aku akan memanah daun yang paling tinggi!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia menarik busurnya dan melepaskan sebuah anak panah! Anak panah itu dengan cepatnya melesat dan mengenai sasarannya, bahkan seolah-olah panah yang menembus pepohonan itu telah memberi arahan pada hembusan angin!

"WHOAAAAA! Aku tidak menyangka Lu _gege_ hebat sekali memakai panah! Apalagi sekarang hari sudah mau gelap, pengelihatan Lu _gege_ tentu tajam sekali!" Huiyue melompat-lompat kagum. "Tapi... nggg... bagaimana aku bisa tahu kalau panah itu mengenai daun teratas? Maksudku, pohon itu jauh sekali dan aku tidak tahu yang mana yang daun teratas..."

"Lho? Lho? Lho? Kau tidak melihatnya?" Tanya Lu Xun kecewa. "Itu memang daun teratas!" Ujarnya keras kepala.

"Kenapa Lu _gege_ tidak coba memanah burung-burung itu?" Huiyue memberi ide sambil menunjuk ke arah sekelompok burung-burung yang pulang ke sarangnya karena hari telah menjelang malam. "Coba Lu _gege_ panah burung yang paling depan!"

Tentu saja Lu Xun tidak setuju dengan ide ini! "Lho? Lho? Lho? Kau ini bagaimana, Huiyue? Itu burung-burung yang sedang terbang ke sarangnya!" Tolaknya dengan keras. "Dengar, yang di depan itu mungkin papa burung! Papa burung kembali ke sarangnya untuk membawa makanan untuk anak-anak burung! Kalau papa burung kutembak dan mati, siapa yang akan membawa makanan untuk anak-anaknya? Kau bisa?"

"Tidak juga, sih..." Huiyue menggaruk-garuk kepalanya, sedih idenya ditolak mentah-mentah.

"Begini saja..." Ucap Lu Xun pada akhirnya. "Kau lempar sebuah batu ke arah manapun, dan aku akan memanahnya. Bagaimana?"

"Setuju!"

Dengan begitu, Huiyue pun bersiap. Ia berlari sampai ke jarak yang cukup jauh dengan Lu Xun. Lalu bocah itu memungut sembarang batu yang ukurannya cukup besar. Batu itulah yang akan dilemparkannya! Tapi dasar memang bocah, Huiyue memang melemparkan sembarang batu itu ke arah yang dia mau! Dan dia melempar... ke arah Lu Xun!

"Ayo, Lu _gege_!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Lu Xun kaget setengah mati. Sebuah batu besar melayang ke arahnya!

"WHOAAAAAAA!" Untung saja ia sempat melarikan diri dengan cepat! Batu itu pun jatuh ke atas tanah dan menggelinding ke bawah. "Huiyue! Kau ini mau membunuhku, ya? Jangan melempar batu itu ke arahku! Aku kan takut sekali!"

_Heh? Heran... Kok Lu gege takut kalau ada batu melayang ke arahnya, ya? Biasanya Lu _gege_ bisa menangkap batu apapun yang dilempar ke arahnya dengan mudah. Ah, sudahlah... mungkin hari ini kemampuan Lu gege menangkap baru sedang liburan._ Pikir Huiyue dalam hati. "Baiklah, Lu _gege_! Kali ini kulempar ke arah lain, deh!"

Syukurlah bocah itu melakukan seperti yang dijanjikan. Benar-benar anak panah yang Lu Xun lepaskan tepat sasaran! Huiyue yang keasyikan akhirnya melemparkan batu itu terust-terusan, dan semua batu itu berhasil ditembak tepat sasaran!

Namun sayang, hari yang menyenangkan itu harus segera usai...

"Wah, sudah malam..." Ucap Lu Xun. "Huiyue, kau pulang dulu, ya? Aku harus melakukan sesuatu yang lain..."

Bocah itu memasang wajah cemberut. "Kalau begitu, aku ikut, Lu _gege_!"

"Tidak! Tidak boleh!"

"Ayolah... ayolah..."

"Pokoknya tidak boleh!"

Pada akhirnya Huiyue memasang muka memelas. Bibirnya melengkuk tajam ke bawah. Matanya mulai basah. Benar-benar pemandangan yang menyedihkan sekali! "Ayolah... Lu _gege_..." Belum lagi ditambah suara yang memelas. Benar-benar akan membuat siapapun jadi akan menuruti kemauannya!

Sekarang Lu Xun benar-benar bingung. Tentu saja dia tidak mau membuat Huiyue sampai menangis. "Addduuuuhhh... bagaimana ini? Celaka... celaka..." Gumamnya berulang-ulang sambil komat-kamit, seperti baca mantra saja! Dikiranya Huiyue tidak mendengarnya. "Aduhhh... _Linggongzi_... celaka... aku harus bagaimana...?"

"Eh? Lu _gege_ bilang apa?"

"T-t-t-tidak! Bukan apa-apa!" Panik dan bingung, laki-laki itu cuma bisa mengelak. "B-baiklah! Kau akan kuajak, tapi jangan nakal, ya?"

"Iya! Lu _gege_ tenang saja!" Si bocah mengangguk. _Hmmm... hari ini Lu _gege_ memang agak aneh. Tapi, tidak apa-apalah! Mungkin Lu _gege_ salah makan, makanya sifatnya jadi aneh sekali. Tapi 'lho? Lho? Lho?' itu kok benar-benar mirip seseorang, ya...? Hmmm..._

Jadilah keduanya turun ke lereng gunung. Awalnya Lu Xun menggandeng tangan Huiyue. Namun gara-gara hari mulai gelap dan Huiyue berkali-kali tersandung, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk menggendong bocah itu. Perjalanan itu tidak begitu lama, tetapi cukup melelahkan. Sesampainya di lereng gunung, hari sudah gelap sepenuhnya. Dua orang itu tetap melanjutkan perjalanan mereka sampai ke desa yang terdekat.

"Huiyue," Ucap Lu Xun sebelum mereka masuk ke dalam desa itu, yang entah kenapa hari ini terasa aneh sekali. Suara-suara aneh seperti pukulan dan teriakan terdengar sayup-sayup. Pinggiran desa itu terlihat sepi sekali, seolah-olah penduduknya telah meninggalkan rumah mereka dan berkumpul di suatu tempat. "... tunggu di sini, ya? Jangan kemana-mana..." Dengan satu pesan singkat itu, Lu Xun berbalik dan berlari ke desa tersebut.

"T-tidak mau...! Pokoknya...!"

Sayang sekali, Huiyue gagal menemukan Lu Xun di tengah kegelapan malam itu. Panik, akhirnya bocah itu berlari ke arah desa, berharap menemukan Lu Xun di dalamnya.

Namun yang ia temukan ternyata jauh berbeda.

"MATI SAJA KALIAN! DASAR PENGKHIANAT!"

Detik itu juga, napas Huiyue seolah terhenti. Namun kakinya tetap ia gerakkan mendekati kerumunan orang banyak itu. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Bocah itu tidak tahu apa-apa, dan seharusnya lebih baik memang tidak tahu apa-apa. Sayang sekali, rasa penasarannya jauh lebih besar daripada rasa takutnya. Kerumunan orang yang penuh ketakutan ia terobos. Ada yang marah, ada yang ngeri, tetapi semuanya menonton.

"KENAPA MASIH HIDUP! KALIAN HARUSNYA SUDAH MATI!"

"BUNUH SAJA SEKARANG JUGA!"

Betapa terkejutnya Huiyue saat akhirnya ia melihat apa yang sedang terjadi.

Di tengah kerumunan itu, disaksikan oleh semua orang, adalah selusin pasukan Shu yang mengerumuni dua orang! Huiyue tahu terlalu banyak bahwa dua orang itu pastilah Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, seorang ahli strategi dan seorang putri Shu yang menjadi buronan sesudah mereka diusir.

"H-h-he..." Bocah itu tergagap-gagap saat melihat yang mereka lakukan pada dua orang itu. "... hentikan!"

Baju atas Jiang Wei dipegang oleh salah seorang prajurit. Torehan-torehan pisau yang ada di punggungnya membentuk huruf 'Li' itu terpampang jelas-jelas di depan mata semua orang, termasuk Huiyue. Beberapa prajurit memukulinya dengan tombak mereka. Seorang prajurit yang lain menjambak rambut Yan Lu yang sudah sangat pendek itu keras-keras, sementara sisanya menendang dan menamparnya.

_Lari... lari...! Ayo lari dan panggil Lu _gege_!_ Begitulah yang ada di benak bocah itu. Namun ia tidak bisa menghentikan teriakannya saat melihat sebuah tombak diangkat tinggi-tinggi, kemudian dipukulkan pada Jiang Wei.

"JIANG _GEGEEEEEE_!"

Tak ayal lagi, bocah itu berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa, mendekati kerumunan itu.

"H-huiyue..." Jiang Wei berusaha mati-matian mengangkat wajahnya, menoleh ke arah Huiyue yang berlari mendekatinya. "Jangan...! Jangan kemari! Berbahaya!"

_Tidak bisa! Sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi!_ Namun Huiyue tidak cukup berani untuk menyerukannya. Begitu dalam jarak yang cukup dekat, didorongnya prajurit yang memukul Jiang Wei kuat-kuat. Prajurit itu, sangking kagetnya, mundur untuk beberapa langkah. Ketika tatapan mata Huiyue bertemu dengan prajurit yang didorongnya, keberaniannya menguap seperti asap. _A-apa yang kulakukan...? Celaka...! Celaka! Aku... B-b-b-bagaimana ini?_

Air mata mulai menggenangis matanya. Air mata ketakutan. "J-jangan...! Jangan sakiti Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ lagi...!"

Para prajurit itu hanya terpaku untuk beberapa detik saja, dan kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"BOCAH!" Seorang prajurit mendekat. Untuk setiap langkah yang diambilnya, Huiyue mundur dua langkah. Namun bocah itu telah terpojok seperti seekor tikus pengecut. "Kau kira kau sedang main jagoan, ya? HAHAHAHA!"

"Mereka ini adalah pengkhianat besar dari Shu!" Sambung yang lain. "Kalau mau jadi jagoan, belalah mereka yang benar!"

_Lari... ayo lari, Huiyue!_

"T-t-tidak...!" Balas Huiyue dengan suara gemetaran. _Sudah tidak bisa lari lagi! Aku sudah terlanjur ada di sini!_ "Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ bukan pengkhianat...! Kumohon, _xiansheng_! Lepaskan mereka...!"

Sekali lagi para prajurit itu tertawa. "Heh. Rupanya anak sekecil kau juga ingin jadi pengkhianat, ya?" Kata seseorang yang lain. "Berarti kau pun harus kami bunuh!"

Huiyue mundur lagi, tetapi kali ini ia tersandung, jatuh di antara Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang terlalu lemah untuk melindunginya.

"Tidak peduli anak kecil atau orang dewasa, tidak boleh ada pengkhianat di Kerajaan Shu!" Sebatang tombak diacungkan. Mata tombak itu begitu dekat dengan wajah Huiyue yang basah oleh airmata. "Hei, bocah! Bersyukurlah, kami akan membunuhmu dengan cepat!"

Yang lain tertawa. "Sayang sekali, bocah sepertimu mati terlalu muda! Kau tidak bisa berbakti pada orangtuamu, ya? HAHAHAHA!"

_Mati...?_

_Kalau aku mati... aku tidak akan bertemu Lu _gege_ lagi? Tapi... aku tidak mau mati...! Tidak boleh...! Aku juga masih belum menyelesaikan buku catatan perjalananku ini! Dan aku belum menunjukkannya pada _yeye_!_ Pikiran-pikiran itu memenuhi kepalanya, hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja. _Aku juga belum menjadi perancang bangunan yang hebat...! Aku belum pernah melihat kerajaan Wei...! Aku... aku... aku belum menyelesaikan banyak hal!_

"MATILAH KAUUUU!"

"TIDAAAAAAAAKKKKK...!"

Entah dengan kekuatan darimana, Huiyue menjatuhkan dirinya dan berguling ke samping. Tombak itu meleset hanya beberapa milimeter dari wajahnya!

"_Xiansheng_! Kau tidak akan bisa membunuhku!" Seru bocah itu sambil bangkit berdiri. _Ya Tian! Apa yang kukatakan? Aku pasti sudah gila! Tapi... tapi lebih baik aku menjadi gila, bukan? Daripada aku dibunuh oleh mereka? Aku mau hidup! Aku harus hidup!_ Dipelukanya buku di tangannya erat-erat, seolah-olah benda itu merupakan sumber kekuatannya.

Untuk sesaat, para prajurit itu tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Di satu sisi mereka ingin menertawakan kata-katanya yang konyol. Tetapi di sisi lain, mereka terkejut melihatnya berhasil menghindari serangan mematikan itu.

Tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan melakukan apa, Huiyue berteriak, hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan.

"_Xiansheng_! Aku adalah makhluk abadi! _Xiansheng_ tidak akan pernah bisa membunuhku!"

Teriakan itu membuat siapapun terperanjat. Namun sesudah kesadaran mereka kembali, mereka sadar itu hanyalah omongan bocah yang sangking takutnya sampai meracau tanpa tahu apa yang dikatakannya!

Para prajurit itu tertawa.

_Berhenti...! Berhenti...! Jangan katakan apapun lagi...! Kau sudah gila!_ Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat bocah itu tidak bisa diam. Tapi apa? Ketakutan? "_Xiansheng_! _Xiansheng_ bisa membunuhku kalau Sang Phoenix itu memang ingin aku mati!" Serunya lagi, tanpa peduli prajurit-prajurit itu menertawakannya. Namun perlahan tawa itu mati. "Tapi... ada sesuatu yang dia ingin aku lakukan...! Dan dia tidak mau aku mati sekarang...! Karena itu, aku harus hidup!"

Tawa mereka benar-benar berhenti. Diam. Yang terdengar di kepala Huiyue sekarang hanyalah detak jantungnya saja, detak jantungnya yang tidak bisa diam dan seolah menunggang-balikkan dunianya.

"_Xiansheng_!" Huiyue mengacungkan telunjuknya. "Coba saja bunuh aku! Kalau Sang Phoenix ingin aku hidup, dia pasti akan melindungi aku, entah bagaimanapun caranya! Selama ada pekerjaan darinya yang belum aku selesaikan, aku adalah makhluk abadi!"

Kali ini bukan tawa, melainkan geraman penuh kemarahan. Mereka memandanginya dengan amarah dan murka. "Phoenix katamu...?" Geram salah satu sambil menggenggam senjatanya. "Kau pun percaya pada manusia rendahan yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix itu...?! Kau harus mati, bocah!"

_Tidak boleh lari...! Sudah terlanjur bilang seperti itu, aku tidak boleh lari...!_

Para penduduk hanya bisa menjerit saat pemandangan itu terpampang di depan mereka. Seorang bocah, baru berumur dua belas tahun, akan dibunuh juga oleh para prajurit hanya karena ia meracau? Hanya karena ia sok pahlawan? Itu cuma omongan seorang anak kecil yang mau main jagoan, bukan ejekan atau kalimat pengkhianatan, bukan? Anak kecil yang sedang mengelantur itu seharusnya diberi kesadaran, atau paling-paling cuma dibangunkan dari dunia mimpinya!

Tapi... Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu berpikir lain.

Bukan... itu bukan racauan anak kecil...

"H-huiyue..." Mata Jiang Wei terbuka lebar mendengar perkataan itu. "Makhluk... abadi...?"

"Bukan hanya Huiyue..." Yan Lu berkata pada Jiang Wei dengan suara berbisik. "Kau... aku... kita semua adalah makhluk abadi... selama ada pekerjaan yang harus kita lakukan di kehidupan ini...!"

Tombak itu makin mengancam kehidupan Huiyue. Tapi kali ini kakinya tidak bisa digerakkan! Tubuhnya kaku! Untuk kedua kalinya tubuhnya akan menjadi sasaran senjata para prajurit. Penyerangnya mendekat, dengan wajah merah padam oleh amarah.

"Seorang anak kecil sepertimu sudah menjadi pengkhianat..." Geramnya. "Mau jadi apa kau nanti?! Kau harus mati! Kau harus mati sebelum menjadi ancaman!"

_Lu _gege_... Lu _gege_... Bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan?_

Tombak itu diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Ujungnya akan menikam tubuh di bawahnya.

"MATI KAUUUUUUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 17 (Death Sentence) kalo lupa~~~

Wokey, sebelum sodara menuduh saya:  
>1. Plot hole<br>2. Membuat Lu Xun jadi OOC  
>Akan saya kasih tau ke sodara bahwa *SPOILER* si 'Lu Xun' yang ditemui Huiyue itu bukan Lu Xun yang sebenarnya. Kalo anda bergaul akrab dengan cerita ancur ini (dan pernah membaca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 60 (Missing You)), pasti anda tahu siapa si 'Lu Xun' ini...

Ahhh... lagi2 saya ngasih cliffhanger... Maafkan saya *kowtow*

Wokey~ updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama! Bye~


	40. The Sleepless Guardians

Sodara~ akhirnya saya update lagi~ Hohohoho~ satu minggu terasa sangat cepat sekali, ya~ apalagi kalo liburan… *sigh*

Reply review~

**Nakamura Aihara**: WOAH~ anda tepat sekali! Itu beneran Jian Bing! XDDDD Yups, cara mereka berdua sama~ ahahaha~ namanya juga Si Xiang... mereka harus mempertahankan *coret*sok coolnya*coret* wibawanya~ Well, kecuali Jian Bing, dia termasuk Si Xiang yang paling aneh dan nggak elit (makanya itu dia hilang di saat yang justru diperlukan~)... Si Xiang, ya? Ehehehe... wokey saya akan coba perbanyak scenenya para Si Xiang~ XDDDD

**Saika Tsuruhime**: o.O Astaga.. sifat anda sama kayak sifat Jian Bing? o.O *entah harus bilang selamat atau minta maaf* Dan mengenai Lu Xun... *sigh* itu bukan Lu Xun~ ehehehe... Nggak mungkin Lu Xun secacad dan se-nggak-elit itu~ Hohohoho~ Kompetisi Gaibang? Sesaay lagi~ ^^ ditunggu, ya~ Woah~ udah ketemu? XDDDD kalo udah, silahkan sampaikan ke saya melalui PM ayo review, kalo misalkan OC anda mau dimunculkan dalam cerita saya yang cacad ini...

**Kaien-Aerknard**: Nah~ itulah Li Dian~ itu emang kebiasaan dia~ XDDDD dan yups... Paoluo itu buatan Da Ji juga~ WHOOOAAAAHHH~ Bukan itu maksud saya... . maksudnya bukan si Huiyue dkk adalah immortal... Ehehehe... mereka tuh manusia biasa aja~ Hmmm... gini, dah~ anggep aja itu omongannya Huiyue yang udah desperate. Trus sangking percayanya dia ama si Lu Xun, dia jadi ngomong kayak getu~ wkwkwkw... soalnya Huiyue yang notabene udah ribuan kali ditolong Lu Xun, percaya kalo misalkan Lu Xun bakal nolong dia~ getuuuu~ wkwkwkw...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Makasih~ Ohohoho~ anggota band kanak2? XDDDD wah, asyik juga~ saya tunggu, tuh~ Wkwkwkwkw... Owww... jadi terserah saya, nih? saya kepengen memunculkan si Fe* L*ng dan Ru* Hu*~ karena saya rasa saya paling mengenal mereka~ XDDDD

**Tenkuryuu**: Yups~ Yups~ Yups~~~ Errr.. bukan. Yang ngomong2 sama Jian Bing (verso harimau) tuh Lu Xun~ dan sebenernya kejadian mereka ngomong2 itu nggak di gunung tsb... cuma *spoiler* pas waktu itu, Huiyue bisa melihat kejadian tersebut karena... well, gimana jelasinnya, ya... Anggap aja karena dia waktu itu lagi lebih 'peka' sehingga bisa melihat kejadian yang seharusnya nggak terjadi di situ~ Membingungkan, ya? Eheheh... muup~

**shouta-warrior**: Ahahaha~ kalo anda udah mengenal baik salah satu chara paling cacad dan koplak di cerita ini, anda pasti tau siapa Lu Xun-yang-OOC itu~ nggak butuh logic ato luck untuk menebak~ bisa pake common sense~ XDDDD

**Runa-chan Ryuuokami**: AHHHHH~~~ 3 protagonist itu emang nggak ada matinya~ Tapi saya paling suka Yusei, karena dia rendah hati. Meski tau kalo dia dari Neo-Domino city, dia sama sekali nggak sombong~ (sifat rendah hatinya kayak Lu Xun~) YAK! ANDA TEPAT SEKALI! SELAMAT! ANDA MENDAPAT HADIAH SEBUAH PS VITA *coret*dicicil 1000 taon...*coret*

BTW, di chap ini kita akan melihat sebuah pengungkapan misteri~ Ohohoho~

Udah, deh~ saya nggak bakal banyak cing-cong~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Tombak itu jatuh menghujam. Semua orang menutup mata mereka.<p>

Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum tubuhnya tertembus, Huiyue berteriak, dengan seluruh suara yang ada di kerongkongannya.

"TOLOOOOOONG!"

Serangan itu tidak akan pernah sampai pada Huiyue. Sampai kapanpun tidak.

Perlahan Huiyue membuka matanya. Yang ada di depannya... Cahaya yang kuat... ada sesuatu yang melindunginya! Dan ia terlalu tahu apa itu yang ada di depannya, yang cukup menggunakan satu cakar depannya untuk menghentikan serangan itu! Yang taringnya mengancam siapapun yang melihatnya, terutama saat ia menggeram dan meraung seperti sekarang ini...!

Yang melindunginya... harimau putih yang tadi!

Harimau putih yang besar itu mengaum, sembari menghempaskan tombak itu berikut pemiliknya ke tanah!

"T-t-tuan harimau...!" Huiyue jatuh ke tanah, tak dapat lagi menahan keterkejutannya.

Tombak-tombak yang ada di tangan mereka berjatuhan. Mata abu-abu harimau itu memandangi sepasukan prajurit di depannya yang perlahan tetapi pasti mulai mundur dan akan melarikan diri! Makhluk apakah ini yang ada di depannya? Aura yang begitu kuat dan luar biasa memenuhi udara, sampai-sampai menelan semua penyaksinya dalam ketakutan dan kegentaran tak terperi!

"L-lari...!"

"Cepat lari...!"

Seruan dan jeritan orang-orang mulai memenuhi telinga. Harimau itu, dengan begitu cepatnya menggigit ujung belakang baju Huiyue, kemudian melemparkannya ke punggungnya! Kejadian itu terlalu cepat untuk dilihat mata manusia! Begitu sampai, Huiyue menarik tangan Jiang Wei! "Jiang _gege_! Liu _jiejie_! AYOOOO!" Jiang Wei menggenggam tangan Huiyue erat-erat, sebelum kemudian menggenggam tangan kekasihnya pula! Ketiganya berada di atas punggung harimau besar itu hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik!

"LARIIIIII! SELAMATKAN DIRIMU...!"

Harimau itu berlari, menerjang dan menyerang siapapun yang dilihatnya! Serangannya melukai mereka, tetapi tidak membunuh.

"_S-si Xiang_...! Harimau putih...! Bai Hu...!"

"Kenapa... ada _Si Xiang_ di sini!"

_Si Xiang...?_ Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terkejut, tetapi terlalu panik untuk memikirkan apapun. Sementara Huiyue, yang ada di kepalanya hanya melarikan diri dari segala kegilaan ini. Sekarang juga!

Syukurlah harimau putih itu tahu. Ia membawa mereka keluar dari desa itu, kemudian dengan kecepatan seperti kilat melesat menerobos pepohonan, seolah membelah hutan Gunung Emei!

Angin yang dasyat mengikuti mereka, tercipta oleh gerakan _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih yang tidak pernah berhenti sebelum mencapai tujuannya! Matanya yang tajam berwarna abu-abu melihat segala sesuatu meski di balik kegelapan malam dengan begitu jelas! Alam seolah menggerakkan pepohonan untuk membuka jalan bagi mereka! Tak ada satupun dari ketiga orang itu yang tak takjub melihat ini!

Sampai akhirnya, hewan itu berhenti di suatu tempat pondok mereka. Ia menjatuhkan mereka dengan cepat namun hati-hati, sebelum masuk ke dalam kegelapan hutan. Pergi tanpa mengucapkan apapun...

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Huiyue masih terjembab di tanah. Nafas mereka tidak beraturan.

"A-apa itu...?" Tanya Jiang Wei, yang paling pertama sadarkan diri. Kepalanya terasa kosong untuk beberapa saat, seolah ia telah melihat kematian tetapi diangkat lagi ke dunia kehidupan.

Yan Lu pun tidak berbeda. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat apapun, tetapi ia sadar benar sekarang ia berada di tempat yang aman. "A-aku... aku tidak tahu..."

Yang terakhir adalah Huiyue. Tangan kirinya di dahinya, sementara tangan kanannya tetap menggenggam bukunya. Bagaimana buku itu masih tetap utuh sesudah kekacauan tadi, tidak ada yang tahu. Kekuatannya yang tadi menguap, kini kembali lagi ke tubuhnya.

"Jiang _gege_... Liu _jiejie_..."

Dua orang dewasa itu memandanginya. Betapa kagetnya mereka melihat Huiyue sedang menangis! Menangis keras!

"Syukurlah kita selamat...!" Serunya sesenggukan. "Aku takut...! Aku benar-benar takut sekali sampai akan mati rasanya...! HUAAAAAA!" Tangannya berusaha mengusap matanya yang berair keras-keras, tetapi sama sekali tidak menghentikan airmatanya. "Prajurit... prajurit-prajurit itu... mereka jahat! Mereka jahat... dan mengerikan...! Dan... dan... dan aku tidak mau bertemu mereka lagi...!"

Sembari Huiyue masih menangis keras, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu terdiam. Kenapa baru sekarang anak kecil ini takut? Sesudah mereka jauh sekali dari para prajurit? Kalau begitu, apa yang membuat Huiyue berani berbicara begitu lantang di depan mereka? Entah Huiyue ini seorang pemberani atau penakut.

"Huiyue... sudahlah... tidak apa-apa... sekarang sudah baik-baik saja..." Yan Lu berdiri. Langkahnya lemah dan tertatih-tatih. Tangannya terulur, yang langsung diterima oleh Huiyue.

Jiang Wei pun berdiri. Digandengnya tangan Yan Lu, sebelum mereka masuk ke pondok yang sederhana itu. Ketiganya berjalan dengan langkah lambat, tetapi mereka sampai di dalam. Tempat yang aman dan hangat. Tidak peduli sesederhana apapun, tempat itu telah menjadi perlindungan bagi jiwa dan raga mereka. Tidak akan ada yang melayani Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu seperti ketika mereka berada di istana dulu, namun ini jauh lebih melegakan.

Ini rumah mereka. Bukan sesuatu untuk dikeluhkan tetapi disyukuri.

Tak lama, keadaan sudah kembali normal. Yan Lu mengobati luka-luka Jiang Wei, sementara Huiyue membantu mengambilkan perban, air, obat, dan pakaian untuk dikenakan Jiang Wei.

"Ugh...!"

"Ya Tian! Maaf, Jiang Wei...!"

Huiyue memandangi keduanya. Tubuh mereka dipenuhi memar dan lebam, khususnya Jiang Wei. Ini semua pasti perbuatan para prajurit Shu.

Tiba-tiba keheningan itu dipecahkan oleh suara pintu digebrak! Ketiganya berdiri secara refleks, menduga para prajurit itu mengejar dan menemukan mereka!

Namun ketika pintu dibuka, ketiga orang itu menarik nafas lega. Itu bukan para prajurit Shu, melainkan seseorang yang sudah mereka kenal dengan sangat baik.

"Oh, rupanya kau, Bing Bing! Kukira siapa..." Belum pernah sekalipun Jiang Wei selega ini melihat anak laki-laki berambut putih itu. Satu hal yang membuat Jiang Wei bingung adalah, nafas Bing Bing yang kacau balau dan tak karuan seolah baru saja berlari berkilo-kilometer jauhnya. "Hei, ada apa, Bing Bing? Kau kok kelihatan lelah begitu? Apa ada seseorang yang mengejarmu?"

Bing Bing berjalan hanya beberapa langkah, sebelum ambruk di atas lantai muka duluan. "AKU CAPEEEEEEKKKKK!"

Huiyue pun segera mendekatinya. "_Yeye_, ada apa? _Yeye_ dikejar hantu, ya? Atau dikejar maling? Atau dikejar monster?"

"MONSTER APANYA?" Bentak Bing Bing kesal bukan buatan. Sepertinya ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk mengerjainya... "Kau ini kenapa masih memanggilku '_yeye_'? Aku sudah menemanimu bermain seharian! Aku bahkan sudah memperlihatkan kemampuan memanahku padamu meski kau nyaris melempariku dengan batu! Dan baru saja aku menyelamatkanmu dari para prajurit Shu itu! Dan sekarang, sebagai balasan, kau memanggilku '_yeye_'?"

Tentu saja bocah yang lebih muda itu bingung. Dikiranya Bing Bing sudah gila.

"Hah?" Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu keduanya kelihatan bingung. "Oh, Bing Bing? Kau ternyata bisa memanah? Dan kau baru saja menyelamatkan Huiyue? Apa yang terjadi pada Huiyue memangnya?"

Barulah detik itu, seolah kesadaran menghantam kepala Bing Bing. "H-h-hah?" Sekarang bocah berambut putih itu pura-pura gila. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Tadi aku bicara apa, ya? Hahahaha! Wah, pasti aku sangking capeknya sampai mengelantur yang bukan-bukan. Hahaha! Sudahlah, tidak perlu dengarkan aku! Yang penting sekarang kalian selamat!"

"Hah?" Huiyue mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Kok _yeye_ bisa tahu kalau kita baru saja selamat?"

"WHOAAAAAAAAA! T-tidak! Aku tidak tahu apa-apa, kok!" Balas Bing Bing panik, lagi-lagi mengundang kebingungan tiga orang itu. "Aku hanya main gila dan jadi sok tahu saja, kok! Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong, memangnya kalian selamat dari apa?" Segera ia membelokkan pembicaraan, demi keselamatannya sendiri, tentu saja. "Apa yang terjadi pada kalian? Kenapa Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu babak belur begini?"

Ketiga orang itu sudah tidak curiga lagi. "Sebenarnya... tadi kami baru saja nyaris dibunuh prajurit Shu..." Jawab Jiang Wei dengan suara pelan.

"A-APAAAAA!" Segera Bing Bing menghambur ke arah mereka. "B-bagaimana bisa...?"

Yan Lu, sambil masih tetap mengobati luka-luka Jiang Wei, mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Sebenarnya... pagi ini kami ingin pergi ke kediaman Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang." Ia memulai. Suaranya terdengar sendu. "Namun kami singgah sebentar ke desa di lereng bukit untuk beristirhat. Di sana kami bertemu dengan seorang pengemis tua yang buta. Lalu..." Kalimatnya menggantung, seperti kebingungan apakah harus melanjutkan atau tidak.

"Lalu...?"

"Lalu, saat pengemis itu menghampiri kami..." Jiang Wei-lah yang melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu harus memberikan apa. Bukankah kita sama miskinnya dengannya? Lagipula... jika aku memberikan uang... mungkin dalam beberapa hari uang itu akan habis." Mantan ahli strategi muda itu mendesah. "Dan... aku berpikir baik-baik apakah yang paling dibutuhkan olehnya. Pertama, tentu saja pengelihatan. Kedua, semua orang Shu yang masih waras pasti akan menantikan Sang Phoenix. Jadi... "

"Jadi..." Huiyue melebarkan matanya. "Apakah Jiang _gege_...?"

Jiang Wei tidak sanggup melanjutkan. Bukan karena takut mengingat atau apa, tetapi karena bingung dan tidak percaya pada dirinya sendiri. Yan Lu-lah yang melanjutkan. "Ya..." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Entah bagaimana, Jiang Wei menyembuhkannya."

Huiyue terlalu terkejut untuk dapat melanjutkan. Sementara Bing Bing hanya mendesah pelan. "P-pantas saja tadi siang..."

"Hah?" Yan Lu menoleh.

"B-bukan...!" Bing Bing menggeleng cepat.

Dengan segera Jiang Wei menyela. "Tapi itu bukan aku! Sungguh! Aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang terjadi!" Sergahnya sebelum Yan Lu melanjutkan. "Aku berpikir, _'alangkah baiknya semisalkan Lu Xun ada di sini dan menyembuhkannya! Bukankah orang buta sepertinya pun berhak melihat Sang Phoenix?'_ Lalu tahu-tahu, saat tanganku terulur... ada kekuatan aneh yang rasanya masuk melalui tubuhku, kemudian mengalir kepada orang itu! Dan sesudahnya..." Ia berhenti. "... kau pasti tahu."

Semua terdiam, sampai Bing Bing memecahkan keheningan itu. "Sang Phoenix... menggunakan tanganmu untuk menyembuhkan orang itu, bukan?"

Jiang Wei mengangguk. "Benar. Sebelumnya pun aku pernah melihat kejadian seperti ini." Jawabnya. "Saat kami masih di Wu, seorang Jendral Wei bernama Xiahou Long datang dan minta Lu Xun menyembuhkan penjahit istana yang bernama Zhong Ying Fang. Yah, suami dari penjahit itu, Penasihat Guo Jia dari Wei, sangat menyayanginya dan ingin ia sembuh. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun hanya bilang bahwa dia akan menyembuhkannya melalui tangan Penasihat Guo Jia(1)." Jelasnya singkat. "Kurasa... hal yang sama telah terjadi padaku sekarang..."

Sekali lagi hening. Semua orang kembali tenggelam pada pikirannya masing-masing, khususnya Jiang Wei. Tidak bisa tidak, pemuda Shu itu terus memutar ulang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya dalam otaknya. _Tidak... itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh..._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Apa susahnya bagi seorang Phoenix speertinya menggunakan tanganku untuk menyembuhkan orang lain?_

"Lalu..." Sahut Bing Bing. Suaranya masih pelan dan terdengar berbisik. "... apa hubungannya dengan para prajurit Shu?"

"Sesudah orang itu sembuh, ia begitu senang." Lanjut Jiang Wei. "Sangking girangnya, sampai-sampai membuat orang lain bingung. Lama-lama, beberapa orang prajurit yang berpatrol curiga dan bertanya padanya. Orang itu menceritakan segalanya dengan sangat senang. Begitulah pada akhirnya para prajurit itu mencurigai kami dan berusaha menangkap kami."

"Bagaimana Jiang _gege_ dan Liu _jiejie_ bisa tertangkap?" Tanya Huiyue cepat. "Kenapa tidak melarikan diri? Kenapa tidak melawan? Apa saja!"

Jiang Wei tertawa pahit. "Aku tidak bisa melakukannya." Sebelum ditanya alasannya, ia melanjutkan. "Orang yang tadinya buta itu diancam oleh para prajurit supaya diam, kalau tidak dia akan dibunuh. Tapi toh orang itu tetap tidak mau tutup mulut. Melihat ini, kami berdua menyuruh mereka agar melepaskan orang itu. Mereka menurut, dan kami juga menuruti keinginan mereka untuk tidak lari maupun melawan."

"Lagipula, Huiyue..." Sambung Yan Lu. "Kami sudah bilang bahwa Phoenix yang mereka nantikan telah datang. Kalau kami lari terbirit-birit gara-gara para prajurit itu, apalagi melawan balik dengan kekerasan, apa yang akan orang-orang itu pikirkan?"

Huiyue terhenyak.

"Seperti yang kau katakan, Huiyue..." Tukas Jiang Wei. "Kita tidak akan mati. Kita akan tetap hidup selama yang harus kita kerjakan belum terselesaikan."

Bing Bing tersenyum mendengarnya. "Dan kalau sudah selesai?"

"Kalau sudah selesai, matipun aku rela."

* * *

><p>Hari sudah malam ketika Guo Jia dan Li Dian keluar dari aula utama. Sesudah pembicaraan yang berat dan penuh pemikiran, mereka akhirnya telah membulatkan tekad. Keputusan telah diambil.<p>

"Ying Fang," Kata Guo Jia. Dilihatnya istrinya yang setia telah menantinya berjam-jam di depan aula tersebut. Di sisi kiri dan kanannya adalah Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba. "Aku dan Li Dian sudah membulatkan tekad. Kami akan pergi untuk mencari Sang Phoenix."

Ada nada bersalah dalam suaranya, dan semua tahu kenapa. Guo Jia sangat mencintai istrinya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Namun baru-baru ini, karena terlalu sibuk pada pekerjaannya, ia telah mendatangkan kedukaan besar pada istrinya sampai jatuh sakit. Kini, jika ia pergi begitu jauh, apa yang akan dikatakan Ying Fang padanya?

Sungguh mengejutkan! Rupanya Ying Fang malah tersenyum manis, sangat berbeda dari respon yang dikira Guo Jia. "Kalau begitu, pikiran kita sama, _fujun_!" Ucapnya girang. "Kebetulan juga! Ketika aku mendengar dari Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi telah meninggalkan Luo Yang, maka aku pun berpikir untuk pergi mencari Sang Phoenix juga!"

Meskipun itu sama sekali bukan respon yang ditakutkan Guo Jia, namun keputusan Ying Fang jelas bukan sesuatu yang diharapkannya. Penasihat Wei itu, dengan sengit dan tidak terima, menukas. "Tidak bisa!" Istrinya terkejut bukan buatan. "Aku tidak mengizinkanmu untuk pergi! Perjalanan ini akan panjang dan berbahaya!" Jelasnya tak sabaran.

"Tapi...!" Balas Ying Fang. "Aku bisa bertarung, _fujun_! Dan sama sepertimu, aku pun sangat ingin melihat Sang Phoenix!"

Li Dian pun akhirnya buka suara saat melihat perdebatan sepasantg suami istri itu. "Guo _furen_, apa yang dikatakan suami anda memang benar. Perjalanan ini sangat panjang, apalagi kita tidak tahu dimana Sang Phoenix berada." Kata Li Dian mencoba memberi pengertian. "Pangeran Cao Pi pergi ke arah Shu. Maka kami pun akan mengikutinya. Anda tentu tahu benar bahwa Shu merupakan musuh kita? Jika kita ketahuan menyusup ke sana, bukankah akan sangat berbahaya?"

Sayang, Ying Fang tidak bisa terima begitu saja. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi tidak terima, sedih, dan kesal. "Aku pun tidak peduli dengan bahaya yang harus kutempuh! Sudah kubilang, aku dapat bertarung!" Bantahnya dengan sengit. "_Fujun_, Jendral Li Dian, mohon kalian mengerti. Baru-baru ini aku mengalami penyakit yang cukup parah. Sungguh beruntung Sang Phoenix itu telah menyembuhkanku melalui tangan _fujun_(1)! Sekarang, jika aku tidak ikut kalian dan berterima kasih padanya, manusia macam apa aku ini?" Tanyanya kepada mereka dengan nada memaksa.

Tak peduli betapapun Ying Fang memaksa, Guo Jia tidak bisa membiarkan istri yang disayanginya itu pergi! Bagaimana mungkin seorang wanita muda sepertinya dapat menempuh perjalanan jauh yang tidak akan ada yang tahu seberapa jauh dan lamanya? Apalagi, semua orang tahu bahwa Ying Fang adalah seorang penjahit istana! Bukan prajurit, apalagi jendral! Meski Ying Fang mengatakan bahwa ia bisa bertarung, namun Penasihat Wei itu tetap mengeraskan hatinya.

"Tidak bisa!" Ia membentak. Meskipun Guo Jia terlihat begitu keras di luar, namun hatinya seperti dihujam rasa bersalah saat melihat wajah terluka Ying Fang. _Apa yang harus kulakukan? Lagi-lagi... aku akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, ini demi keselamatannya sendiri! Aku tidak mau ia celaka!_ Guo Jia mendesah perlahan.

Penasihat Wei itu berbalik dengan cepat. Di mata istrinya, ia terlihat seperti tidak mempedulikan istrinya lagi. Namun sebenarnya bukan itu. Guo Jia berbalik... karena ia tak sanggup melihat kesedihan Ying Fang.

"Aku akan pergi, Ying Fang." Katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Akan kusampaikan ucapan terima kasihmu pada Sang Phoenix."

Ying Fang tidak menjawab apapun. Ia hanya menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak mengizinkan siapapun melihat wajahnya. Guo Jia berjalan, meninggalkan Ying Fang begitu saja dengan Li Dian, Sima Zhao, dan Xiahou Ba yang serba salah harus melakukan apa.

"Bibi Ying Fang..." Kedua bocah itu mendekat dan memeluknya. Istri muda itu tersenyum sedih, kemudian balas memeluk keduanya.

"Ehm..." Li Dian berdehem, akhirnya berani untuk mengucapkan sesuatu. "Nggg... Guo _furen_, bagaimana kalau begini saja? Anda mengantarkan Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba kembali ke Luo Yang. Sesudah itu, anda menunggu kedatangan kami."

Dasar Li Dian memang cari masalah dan sama sekali tidak mengerti keadaan. Begitu mendengar ucapan Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, kedua bocah itu kaget bukan buatan seolah langit telah runtuh menimpa kepala mereka! Keduanya berbalik dengan mata melotot. "Lho? Bagaimana bisa begitu, Jendral Li Dian? Kami ingin mencari Sang Phoenix!" Tukas Sima Zhao dengan nada tidak terima sekali.

"Benar!" Xiahou Ba pun merengek. "Jendral Li Dian sudah janji akan membawa kami bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!"

Jendral Wei yang sudah kesal pada dua bocah itu, makin kesal saja! "Jangan macam-macam! Kalian mau pergi mencari Sang Phoenix, dan aku bilang tidak boleh. Ya sudah!" Sergahnya dengan ngotot dan sengit.

"Curang! Curang! Curang!" Cerca Sima Zhao. Wajahnya memerah sangking sedih, marah, dan kesal. Dikiranya ia akan melihat Sang Phoenix, tetapi sekarang harapan itu telah kandas. Ohhh... mengapa anak-anak seperti mereka begitu susahnya bertemu Sang Phoenix?

Xiahou Ba juga mulai menangis sangking jengkelnya. "Tidak adil! Apa gara-gara Jendral Li Dian sudah dewasa, lantas bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix? Sementara karena kami masih kecil, kami tidak boleh bertemu dengannya? TIDAK ADIL!" Dengan satu seruan itu, tangis Xiahou Ba pecah. Wajahnya menjadi merah dan airmata memenuhi wajahnya. Sima Zhao sekilas memandang temannya.

Sima Zhao menghabur ke arah Li Dian, kemudian menarik-narik tangannya memohon. "Jendral Li Dian! Ajak aku, ya? Ya? Jendral Li Dian juga ingin minta maaf pada Sang Phoenix, kan? Aku juga! Aku mau memohon maaf atas kejahatan ayahku padanya!" Matanya pun basah, suaranya terbata-bata. "Kumohon..."

Kali ini, Li Dian sudah bertekad tidak akan melihatkan kedua bocah ini. Mereka terlalu kecil! Sudah cukup keduanya sampai di Chang An saja. Mencari Phoenix? Sebaiknya menunggu sampai mereka dewasa saja. Lagipula, kedua anak kecil ini, apakah mereka penting? Sang Phoenix tentu punya hal-hal yang lebih penting yang harus dilakukan ketimbang meladeni kedua anak kecil ini, kan? Membawa kedamaian bukan hal yang sederhana! Dan jika ia direpotkan oleh anak-anak seperti Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, sampai kapan China akan melihat kedamaian?

"Tidak bisa!" Bentak Li Dian, sama seperti Guo Jia yang telah membentak istrinya tadi. Jendral Wei itu juga tidak memperbolehkan anak-anak ini pergi. "Pokoknya tidak boleh! Kembali ke Luo Yang bersama dengan Guo _furen_ dan jangan nakal! Mengerti?!"

Sebelum mendapat jawaban pun, Li Dian sudah meninggalkan ketiganya dan mengikuti Guo Jia. Perlahan ia menjauh... menjauh... sampai akhirnya ketiga orang yang ditinggalkan ia tidak dapat melihat sosoknya lagi.

Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao menangis keras, Ying Fang berusaha menghibur keduanya meski ia sendiri sedih. "Sudahlah... tidak apa-apa..." Katanya sambil membelai rambut mereka. "Sekarang sudah malam... sebaiknya kalian menginap di sini dulu. Besok baru kembali..."

"TIDAK AKAN!"

Betapa terkejutnya Ying Fang! Kedua bocah itu berseru bersamaan, dengan suara penuh tekad dan keyakinan yang membuatnya terperanjat.

"Pokoknya kami tidak akan mau kembali ke Luo Yang!" Seru Sima Zhao dengan kedua tangan mengepal. Ia menghapus airmatanya kuat-kuat. "Ada atau tidak ada Jendral Li Dian, pokoknya aku akan pergi! Aku harus pergi!"

"Aku juga!" Imbuh Xiahou Ba dengan semangat yang sama. Ying Fang tertegun. "Kita sudah menginjakkan kaki keluar dari Luo Yang, dan tidak mungkin kita kembali kalau belum melihat Sang Phoenix! Ya kan, sima Zhao?"

"Iya!"

Semangat kedua anak ini sungguh berkobar-kobar! Kenapa mereka bisa seyakin itu? Begitulah pikir Ying Fang. Umur mereka masih belasan, tetapi kelihatan sekali bahwa kemauan mereka sama atau bahkan lebih besar daripada Li Dian dan Guo Jia. Kedua pembesar Wei itu tidak pernah ditentang kepergiannya sehingga mereka dapat pergi dengan mudah. Sementara kedua anak ini? Meskipun telah dimarahi dan dilarang, tetapi tetap ingin pergi! Dan itulah yang membuat kemauan mereka lebih jelas terbukti.

"Jangan bicara ngawur!" Bentak Ying Fang. Kali ini, kemauan besar kedua anak itu tidak membuat mereka takut. "Perjalanan bergitu jauh! Kalian akan bertemu dengan banyak musuh, binatang buas, tempat-tempat yang asing, dan orang-orang jahat!" Ia mencoba memperingatkan. Tapi sia-sia saja.

Keduanya menggeleng dengan cepat. "Tidak begitu, Bibi Ying Fang!" Sima Zhao mencoba menjelaskan. "Baru-baru ini sudah ada dua orang asing yang aneh yang berkata bahwa kami berdua akan bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix! Mungkin Bibi Ying Fang tidak akan percaya ini, tetapi kurasa kedua orang itu ada hubungannya dengan Sang Phoenix, makanya mereka bisa bilang begitu!"

"Karena itulah, Bibi Ying Fang!" Xiahou Ba memulai ucapannya dengan takut-takut, tetapi sesudah bertukar pandang dengan Sima Zhao, akhirnya ia berhasil mengutarakannya. "Kurasa... kurasa... meski agak gila... mungkin saja kedua orang asing itu disuruh oleh Sang Phoenix untuk menyampaikan hal ini pada kami! Dan... dan..."

"... dan kami percaya satu hal! Kalau Sang Phoenix itu mau kita bertemu dengannya, walau bahaya ada di jalan kita pasti akan selamat! Tapi kalau semisalkan dia tidak mau, tidak peduli sehebat apapun pasti kita tidak akan bertemu dengannya!" Potong Sima Zhao dengan berani dan lugas. "Bibi Ying Fang, bagaimana dengan bibi sendiri? Masakan gara-gara mereka bilang begitu, lantas Bibi Ying Fang menyerah?"

Ying Fang terdiam. Apa yang dikatakan Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba ada benarnya. Di satu sisi, kelihatannya tidak logis sekali kalau mereka, seorang wanita muda ditambah dua anak berusia belasan tahun, menempuh perjalanan panjang. Tapi, siapa yang akan berpikir logis saat itu? Apa yang dikatakan Sima Zhao memang benar! Kalau memang Sang Phoenix itu mau mereka bertemu dengannya, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi pasti mereka akan sampai dengan selamat dan utuh!

Mungkin juga, kan? Mungkin... jauh di sana... di tanah Shu... ada orang-orang yang kelihatannya tidak akan selamat menempuh bahaya. Tapi kalau Sang Phoenix itu mau mereka selamat, lalu kenapa? Apa ia tidak bisa menyuruh _Si Xiang_ untuk melindungi mereka? Bukankah itu tugas dari para _Si Xiang_ itu?

Akhirnya Penjahit Kerajaan Wei berbulat tekad. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menjawab dengan tegas. "Baiklah! Aku juga akan mencari bersama kalian!" Jawabnya tegas dan penuh semangat. Wajah kedua bocah itu langsung berseri-seri. "Tapi aku tidak mau kalian nakal! Kalau kalian nakal, aku akan menggunakan kemampuan menjahitku..."

Keduanya diam dan menelan ludah, takut-takut mendengar ancaman Ying Fang.

"... untuk menjahit mulut kalian!" Ujarnya.

"WAAAAA! Baik, Bibi Ying Fang! Kami tidak akan nakal! Janji! Janji! Janji!" Kedua bocah itu membungkuk berulang-ulang.

"Baiklah... sudah diputuskan." Tukas Ying Fang akhirnya. "Besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus sudah keluar dari Chang An. Berdasarkan apa yang kuamati, istana ini sering sekali kosong karena sudah tidak ada keluarga kerajaan untuk dilindungi lagi. Subuh-subuh sekitar jam empat kalian sudah harus bangun dan bersiap! Ya?"

"Iya!" Seru mereka bersamaan. "Tapi kenapa tidak sekarang saja?"

"Sekarang _fujun_ dan Jendral Li Dian baru saja berangkat. Kita bisa ketahuan! Tapi kalau berselang beberapa jam, mereka pasti sudah jauh sehingga tidak tahu kalau kita juga keluar dari istana." Jelas wanita muda itu. "Sekarang kalian tidur dulu saja. Sudah malam. Besok kita akan berangkat dan menempuh perjalanan panjang. Jadi kalian harus beristirahat, ya?" Ajaknya pada kedua bocah itu. Mereka mengangguk patuh dan mengikuti Ying Fang menuntun mereka.

Dari kejauhan, seorang berbaju perang berwarna hitam, dengan tepinya bergaris emas, mengamati mereka. Ia tersenyum sekilas.

"Sima Zhao... dan Xiahou Ba... anak-anak kecil yang pemberani." Gumam Zhi Ming. "Kepercayaan dan keberanian kalian akan mempertemukan kalian dengan Sang Phoenix..."

* * *

><p>Koridor itu terasa begitu panjang bagi Guan Suo. Biasanya ia hanya perlu beberapa detik untuk mencapai tujuannya. Namun malam ini tidak. Untuk setiap langkah, ia perlu menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada satupun yang membuntutinya. Jendral Shu itu sadar benar, kalau sampai ia ketahuan, maka nasibnya tak ubahnya dari Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu.<p>

Malam ini ia sedang berjalan menuju _Wenchangdian-_Aula Kesusteraan Besar, tempat dimana Lu Xun dan kawan-kawannya pernah tinggal. Bukan hanya dia, tetapi juga kawannya, Ma Dai, sudah menanti di sana.

Dibukanya pintu masuk ke tempat tersebut. "Menemukan sesuatu, Ma Dai?" Tanyanya di tengah kegelapan.

"Tidak. Tidak ada apa-apa di sini." Sebuah suara menjawabnya, seperti bisikan agar tak terdengar oleh siapapun. Guan Suo tahu bahwa itu adalah suara Ma Dai, maka ia terus melangkahkan kakinya dan masuk ke tempat tersebut, tak lupa menutup pintu rapat-rapat. Dari kejauhan, Guan Suo dapat melihat sebuah lentera kecil yang menyala, tentu digunakan oleh Ma Dai sebagai penerangan.

"Tidak ada petunjuk." Kata Ma Dai sambil duduk di sebuah kursi. Guan Suo melakukan yang sama. "Aku masih tidak tahu dimana Jiang Wei dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sekarang."

"Sebaiknya buang '_gongzhu_' itu. Kau tentu tahu Yan Lu tidak suka dipanggil _gongzhu_, kan?" Sahut Guan Suo. Ma Dai tetap diam, tidak merespon terhadap lelucon Guan Suo yang tidak tepat pada waktunya itu. Menghela nafas dalam-dalam, Guan Suo hanya dapat menumpahkan keluh kesahnya. "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan kita? Dengan Shu? Kurasa baru beberapa bulan lalu masih baik-baik saja, sekarang kita sudah seperti ini. Apa benar kata orang-orang bahwa Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei sudah...?"

Ma Dai menggeleng. "Jangan sampai..." Balasnya. "Mereka berdua bukan orang yang mudah mati. Aku yakin mereka masih hidup."

Sekali lagi keheningan mengisi relung-relung udara di ruangan itu.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Sahut Guan Suo memecah keheningan. "Kau sudah tahu, bukan? Kakakku, Guan Ping, telah dikirim ke _Bai Di Cheng_-istana Bai Di, untuk menangkap Lu Xun dan yang lainnya."

"Tentu. Semua orang sudah tahu itu." Jawab Ma Dai. Kali ini suaranya terdengar sedikit lebih percaya diri dari sebelumnya. "Untuk itu, aku sudah mengirim surat kepada seseorang yang menjaga di Kota Kui. Kota itu letaknya sangat dekat sekali dengan _Bai Di Cheng_ dan _FengHuang Xian_. Aku yakin dia tidak akan membiarkan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu."

Jendral yang lebih muda mengerutkan dahi. "Seseorang? Siapa yang kau maksudkan itu?"

Ma Dai tersenyum. "Sudah kuduga. Kau pasti akan penasaran." Katanya sambil memandangi lentera yang cahayanya sangat tidak cukup untuk menerangi tempat mereka berada. "Kau tentu tahu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, bukan? Lima orang jendral Shu yang paling dipercaya dan paling kuat di tanah Shu ini? Mereka adalah ayahmu, Jendral Guan Yu, Jendral Zhang Fei, Jendral Huang Zhong..."

"Satunya lagi adalah Zhao Yun." Potong Guan Suo yang merasa dirinya jauh lebih mengetahui tentang Shu daripada rekannya. "Sementara satunya lagi... sejujurnya... aku tidak pernah melihatnya..."

"Jendral Ma Chao." Ma Dai mengangguk. "Dia adalah kakak sepupuku, dan dia juga adalah Pangeran dari Xi Liang sebelum Xi Liang dihancurkan."

Untuk sesaat Guan Suo terdiam, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Apakah menghibur? Atau menyatakan rasa simpatinya?

Namun sekarang bukan saatnya untuk itu. "Ma Chao sekarang menjaga menjaga di perbatasan Kota Kui. Atau tepatnya, perbatasan Kui. Harusnya kau tahu ini, Guan Suo. Kudengar kakakmu, Guan Xing, berserta Zhang Bao ada di sana bersama-sama dengan Ma Chao." Jelas Ma Dai. "Aku mengirim surat pada Ma Chao yang isinya adalah jangan mengusik Lu Xun dan kawan-kawannya jika mereka tiba di kota itu. Kalau bisa, aku harap Ma Chao dapat menyelamatkan mereka semisalkan terjadi sesuatu di _Bai Di Cheng_."

Tiba-tiba suara gebrakan meja terdengar. Pelakunya tentu adalah Guan Suo. "Ma Dai! Kau gila!" Serunya dengan perasaan terkejut dan kemarahan yang tak terbendung. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Jika sampai suratmu ketahuan, maka kau akan dicap sebagai pengkhianat! Apa kau mau bernasib seperti Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu?" Suaranya terdengar lantang, menghancurkan keheningan tengah malam. "Semisalkan tidak pun, apa kau kira kau tidak akan membahayakan Jendral Ma Chao? Dia adalah kakakmu sendiri, bukan? Apa kau mau membuatnya celaka?"

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada jawaban dari Ma Dai.

Sampai tiba-tiba, dalam sepersekian detik saja, ia berdiri. Tangannya menghantam tembok di sebelahnya kuat-kuat.

"AKU SUDAH TIDAK TAHAN DI TEMPAT INI!"

Guan Suo terhenyak. Baru kali ini ia melihat rekannya marah seperti ini! Meski di dalam kegelapan, ia dapat melihat dengan jelas tangan Ma Dai yang mengepal dan giginya yang mengertak. Nafasnya mulai memburu.

"M-ma Dai...!"

"Kau, Guan Suo, tidak pernah tahu apa yang aku dan Ma Chao alami!" Sergah Ma Dai penuh kemarahan. "Kami berdua tidak pernah benar-benar diterima di tempat ini. Kau tahu Jiang Wei pula, bukan, Guan Suo? Ibusuri tua yang busuk itu...! Tidak pernah menerimaku dan Ma Chao seperti halnya ia tidak pernah menerima Jiang Wei, hanya karena kami bukan dari tanah Shu!" Kalau bukan karena tahu mereka harus diam-diam, tentu Ma Dai sudah akan berteriak. Guan Suo hanya bisa memandanginya dengan mata lebar penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Benar... dia pun mengetahui hal ini dari dulu. Jadi, kenapa ia tidak pernah mengetahui perasaan Ma Dai sebenarnya?

"Gelar _Wu Hu Jiang_ untuk Ma Chao pun diperoleh karena Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei melihat bakatnya. Namun sebenarnya Ibusuri tidak pernah menyetujuinya." Lanjut Ma Dai. Suaranya masih bergetar seperti tadi. "Seharusnya sejak awal aku dan Ma Chao tidak perlu mengabdi untuk kerajaan seperti ini!"

Guan Suo menggeleng perlahan, sama sekali tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihatnya. "T-tunggu! Apa maksudmu dengan semua ini, Ma Dai?! Kau sedang meracau, kah?"

"Aku serius!" Bentaknya. Oh, betapa Ma Dai ingin rekannya tahu, bahwa jika di dunia ini ada satu orang yang membuatnya iri, itu adalah dirinya! Kemampuan mereka setara, usia mereka pun tidak terlampau jauh. Namun... kenapa mereka mendapat perlakukan yang begitu berbeda? Guan Suo adalah anak dari Jendral Guan Yu, seorang Shu yang asli, dan Ibusuri sangat menyukainya. Sementara dirinya? Seorang Xi Liang, kerajaan yang telah dikalahkan oleh Shu beberapa tahun lalu.

Dan sekarang... Guan Suo pura-pura tidak tahu apa-apa?

Ma Dai menerjang ke arah Guan Suo, mencekiknya sembari ia lengah. "DASAR ORANG SHU! Apakah kau merasa dirimu lebih tinggi di atas kami? Kau hanya bicara mengenai perdamaian, mengenai Phoenix yang akan datang, tapi dimana semua itu?" Ma Dai seperti orang kalap, matanya dipenuhi dengan amarah dan kebencian. Semakin lama tangannya makin erat mencekik Guan Suo.

Nafas Guan Suo perlahan-lahan mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. "H-hentikan... Ma Dai...!" Serunya dengan sisa-sisa suara di tenggorokannya.

"K-kalau kau begitu... membenci kami... KENAPA KAU TETAP PERGI KE SHU?"

Detik itu pula, ketika pertanyaan tersebut terucap, Ma Dai kehilangan kekuatannya. Tangannya terlepas dari leher Guan Suo.

Suara tawa getir keluar dari bibir Ma Dai. Jendral itu limbung, seolah kehilangan kesadarannya. Ia kembali duduk di atas kursi. "Kau benar, Guan Suo. Tidak ada gunanya untukku di sini..."

Sungguh, Guan Suo rela menukarkan apa saja demi mengetahui apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Ma Dai selanjutnya. Bukan tidak mungkin jika Ma Dai menyerangnya lagi, maka ia akan selamat. Apakah ia harus melawan Ma Dai selagi ia bisa? Ataukah meninggalkannya dan pergi sejauh-jauhnya?

Namun seorang teman tidak akan melakukan hal demikian. Jadi ia tetap berada di sana, mendengarkan segala yang Ma Dai katakan.

"Jadi...?"

"Tapi untuk Ma Chao, ada."

Guan Suo terkejut, tetapi memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan apapun. Ma Dai melanjutkan. "Ma Chao mencari seseorang yang sangat penting di tempat ini." Ucapnya. "Dan baru-baru ini aku tahu bahwa orang itu, Zhao Weifeng, adalah... _jiejie _dari Zhao Yun."

"Ohhh..." Guan Suo mengangguk pelan. "Aku baru tahu kalau Zhao Yun punya _jiejie_. Aku tidak pernah bertemu dengannya."

"Tentu kau tidak pernah bertemu dengannya." Sambung Ma Dai. "Karena dia sudah mati, bahkan sebelum kita mengenai Zhao Yun."

_Ada apa ini sebenarnya?_ Rutuk Guan Suo dalam hati. _Kenapa aku adalah satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti apa-apa? Siapa Jendral Ma Chao itu? Dan apa hubungannya dengan kakak Zhao Yun? Dan yang paling penting... kenapa mereka berdua ada di sini sekarang?_

"Ma Dai,"

Ma Dai mengangkat wajahnya, menemukan Guan Suo yang memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam namun penuh kemauan. "Jelaskan semuanya. Apa saja yang kau tahu." Ucap Guan Suo. Nada dalam suaranya seperti permohonan dan perintah dalam waktu yang bersamaan.

"Memberitahumu?" Berbalik dari apa yang Guan Suo harapkan, orang yang ia anggap sebagai sahabat dekatnya itu malah menertawakannya. "Dan kenapa aku, orang Xi Liang, harus memberitahukan padamu yang orang Shu? Bukankah kau tahu segalanya? Bukankah kau lebih pandai, lebih superior, lebih segalanya daripada kami?" Suaranya menantang. Dan Guan Suo tahu benar. Itu bukan pujian, itu sindiran.

"Ma Dai! Aku berhak mengetahuinya!" Guan Suo maju, mendekati Ma Dai dengan membuang segala ketakutan yang ada di batinnya. Ma Dai sudah mengatakan seluruhnya yang ada di pikirannya selama ini. Sungguh, jendral muda itu tidak pernah mengira bahwa temannya, di balik segala sifatnya yang bersahabat dan menyenangkan itu, menyimpan rasa iri padanya.

Apakah sekarang mereka masih bisa dikatakan 'teman'?

Satu kalimat ini akan memastikan semuanya.

"... Karena... karena kita adalah teman!"

Ma Dai tersentak kaget.

"Ma Dai! Kau ini kenapa?" Suara Guan Suo membentak, tetapi bukan oleh amarah dan kebencian, tetapi tekadnya untuk menyadarkan seorang teman. "Kita berdua adalah teman, kan? Kau berasal dari Xi Liang, dan aku berasal dari Shu. Apakah itu penting? Hanya orang gila seperti Ibusuri itulah yang memperhitungkannya!"

"Guan Suo..." Ma Dai terdiam. Batinnya dipenuhi oleh perasaan yang kacau balau. Ini adalah seorang teman yang berbicara dengannya.

Guan Suo terdiam sejenak. "Aku tidak akan bilang minta maaf atas Xi Liang yang telah dihancurkan oleh Shu. Bahkan aku tidak akan minta maaf atas Ibusuri brengsek yang telah merendahkanmu dan Jendral Ma Chao!" Serunya sesudah keheningan yang menggetarkan. "Tapi... aku akan bilang bahwa... tidak peduli itu semua, sekarang kita sama, Ma Dai! Kita adalah teman! Dan seorang teman tidak akan membiarkan temannya menderita!"

Kata-kata Guan Suo terserap dalam pikirannya. Hatinya melunak.

Teman...

Tangannya mengepal. Semakin lama perasaan bersalah makin menggunung di hatinya.

"Kalau kau mau..." Ucap Guan Suo sekali lagi. "... katakan padaku semuanya, Ma Dai."

Ma Dai masih tetap diam. Ia tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

"Kau tahu?" Jendral berambut panjang itu berjalan ke arah jendela, menyandarkan tubuhnya di tembok. "Aku mendengar dari Jiang Wei bagaimana Zhao Yun bisa sampai mencelakakan Lu Xun di Gunung Guang Han. Zhao Yun, sahabat terbaik Lu Xun, bisa sampai mengkhianatinya dan mengikuti perkataan _Lao Zucong_." Sebaris kalimat ini menarik perhatian Ma Dai, meski hanya sesaat. Jendral yang lebih tua itu memalingkan wajah ke arahnya. "Sebenarnya Lu Xun sudah menduga apa yang terjadi pada Zhao Yun, maka ia mendekatinya dan bertanya apa yang terjadi. Namun Zhao Yun tetap tutup mulut. Dan akhirnya... kau tahu kisah selanjutnya."

Tatapan Guan Suo kembali, dari langit malam melalui jendelanya kepada rekan yang duduk di depannya. "Aku tidak ingin sampai hal yang sama terjadi pada kita, baru kau buka mulut, Ma Dai." Katanya mengakhiti penuturannya. "Katakan semuanya, apa yang merisaukan hatimu."

Ma Dai menelan ludah. Jadi, ia akan mengatakan semuanya? Pada Guan Suo?

Mungkin... memang itulah gunanya seorang teman.

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Aku percaya kau tidak akan membocorkannya pada siapapun." Ucap Ma Dai pada akhirnya. Matanya memandangi langit malam penuh bintang melalui jendela ruangan tersebut. Pikirannya melayang, kembali ke masa lalu. "Lima belas tahun yang lalu... saat Ma Chao masih berumur sebelas tahun sebagai seorang Pangeran Xi Liang... saat Shu dan Xi Liang masih beraliansi... Ya, saat itulah kami mengadakan kunjungan ke Cheng Du. Hampir seluruh keluarga Ma datang."

Guan Suo berjalan ke arah kursi kosong di seberang Ma Dai. Ia duduk dan mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Saat itu kami lewat suatu kota. Ah, aku lupa nama kota itu." Lanjut Ma Dai. "Di tempat itulah, Ma Chao untuk pertama kalinya melihat Zhao Weifeng, _jiejie_ dari Zhao Yun. Saat itu Weifeng diseret oleh ayahnya dan hendak dijual sebagai budak. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, tetapi pasti Zhao Yun mengerti. Yah, Ma Chao menolong Weifeng karena iba. Ia membeli gadis itu."

"Lalu...?"

Ma Dai sekali lagi terdiam, berusah mengingat kejadian yang telah berlalu begitu lama. "Akhirnya kami tiba di Cheng Du, dengan Weifeng ada bersama-sama kami. Yan Lu yang saat itu masih sangat kecil benar-benar menyukainya. Bahkan Permaisuri Gan sangat mengharapkan Weifeng bisa tinggal di istana menjadi dayang di Istana Cheng Du. Akhirnya, semua sepakat memberikan Weifeng sebagai dayang karena tentulah Weifeng akan lebih baik jika tinggal di Shu. Pada akhirnya, meski dengan berat hati, Ma Chao dan Weifeng berpisah." Suaranya makin lama makin terdengar perlahan, seperti terkubur di tengah-tengah suara angin malam.

"Mereka benar-benar berpisah?" Tanya Guan Suo. "Bagaimana nasib Weifeng? Dan apakah mereka bertemu lagi?"

"Mengenai nasib Weifeng, aku sendiri juga tidak mengerti. Tetapi melihat sifat Yan Lu dan Permaisuri Gan yang baik hati, aku yakin Weifeng baik-baik saja. Kecuali, yah... Ibusuri. Kau tahu sendiri." Benar. Sama seperti Zhao Yun, Weifeng pun bukan orang asli dari Shu. Guan Suo tahu itu. Ma Dai pun melanjutkan. "Mereka toh akhirnya bertemu lagi. Lima tahun kemudian, terjadilah perang besar di Gunung Qi antara Shu dan Xi Liang karena aliansi yang putus. Pada saat itu, Ma Chao baru berumur enam belas tahun, namun bersikeras untuk maju ke medan perang mengingat betapa gentingnya keadaan Xi Liang saat itu."

Guan Suo menelan ludah. Kagum bukan main pada Ma Chao sekaligus tegang mendengar lanjutan cerita Ma Dai. "Dan...? Apakah Ma Chao selamat?"

Ma Dai menggeleng. "Dalam peperangan itu... Ma Chao berhasil ditawan oleh pasukan Shu." Lanjutnya. "Di dalam markas Shu, Ma Chao yang ditawan bertemu dengan Weifeng. Rupanya Weifeng ikut dalam peperangan tersebut sebagai perawat."

"Mereka..." Untuk pertama kalinya di malam itu, Guan Suo tersenyum. "... saling mencintai, kan?"

"Tentu saja. Dan karena itu Weifeng merawat Ma Chao dengan baik selama masa penahanannya, meskipun diam-diam." Jawab Ma Dai. "Namun akhirnya... suatu hari diputuskan bahwa Ma Chao akan... dieksekusi."

"DIEKSEKUSI?" Guan Suo nyaris berteriak.

"Sssttt..." Ma Dai mengisyaratkan kawannya itu untuk tenang. "Simpan keterkejutanmu untuk nanti, Guan Suo." Ucapnya. "Begitu mendengarkan hal ini, Weifeng pun membulatkan tekad, mengambil keputusan yang pada akhirnya membuatnya dicap sebagai pengkhianat Shu. Dan ini pada akhirnya membawanya pada kematiannya sendiri."

Perlahan tangan Guan Suo mengepal. "Jangan bilang..." Suaranya bergetar, seperti daun di pohon yang siap berguguran begitu diterpa angin. "... bahwa Weifeng memutuskan untuk menyelamatkan Ma Chao."

Ma Dai terdiam untuk waktu yang sangat lama. "Itulah yang dilakukan Weifeng. Dia membantu Ma Chao keluar, tidak peduli apapun resikonya. Oh iya, sebelum mereka berpisah, Ma Chao memecah benda berharga miliknya. Sebuah lempeng giok yang merupakan pusaka keluarga Ma, yang diserahkan secara turun-temurun pada penerus penguasa Xi Liang. Setengah pecahan itu ia pegang, sementara setengahnya lagi ia berikan pada Weifeng, sebagai janji suatu saat mereka akan bertemu lagi. Ya, mereka berharap seperti Xu Deyan dan istrinya di masa lampau, yang memecahkan cermin agar dapat disatukan kembali. _Po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali."

"Ohhh... jadi benda itulah!" Guan Suo tiba-tiba menukas. "Ma Dai, selama ini Zhao Yun memang memiliki sebuah benda yang sangat berharga berupa pecahan separuh lempengan giok. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka benda itu adalah milik _jiejie_-nya!" Suaranya yang penuh ketakjuban itu perlahan memudar, menjadi suara yang sedih. "Tapi... itu berarti... _jiejie_ Zhao Yun sudah tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada _po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali..."

"Kau benar. Dan sebenarnya, lebih dari sekedar itu..." Lanjut Ma Dai. "Tak lama sesudah kejadian itu, Xi Liang dihancurkan oleh Shu. Sebenarnya tidak hanya oleh Shu, tetapi kami dihimpit pula oleh Wei." Jendral Shu asal Xi Liang itu menghela nafas sangat panjang, sambil memandang ke langit-langit. "Sesudah itu, semua menjadi sangat tidak mudah untuk Ma Chao. Semua menuduhnya sebagai orang yang menyebabkan kejatuhan Xi Liang. Bagaimanapun, lempeng giok yang dipecahkannya adalah pusaka yang dipegang oleh penguasa Xi Liang. Orang percaya bahwa hancurnya Xi Liang adalah karena hancurnya lempeng giok itu."

Guan Suo diam. Ia ikut tenggelam dalam kesedihan kawannya. "Sesudah itu..." Tanyanya, tidak ingin mendengar hal yang menyedihkan lebih lama lagi. "... akhirnya kau dan Jendral Ma Chao pergi ke Shu?"

Yang ditanya menjawab dengan anggukan. "Benar. Yang tersisa dari seluruh keluarga Ma hanya aku dan Ma Chao saja. Aku menentang keputusan Ma Chao untuk mengabdi pada Shu. Tapi Ma Chao tetap bersikeras." Kini Ma Dai memandangi kawannya dengan tatapan tajam, sampai-sampai Guan Suo tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Sekarang kau tahu alasan kenapa aku dan Ma Chao ada di sini, bukan? Karena Ma Chao tidak tahu apa-apa soal Weifeng. Dia menganggap Weifeng masih hidup dan berharap _po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali."

Pada akhirnya, Guan suo terdiam sesudah mendengar penuturan kisah yang sangat tragis itu. Ma Chao sudah terlanjur bergabung dengan Shu untuk mencari kekasihnya. Namun sampai detik ini ia belum tahu nasib Weifeng. Ah! Jangankan Ma Chao, Guan Suo dan Ma Dai sendiri baru tahu akhir-akhir ini, ketika Zhao Yun melarikan diri dari Istana Cheng Du. Lagipula, siapa yang akan ingat pada seorang gadis dayang yang tidak ada harganya? Apalagi karena dia dicap sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

"Kau belum mengatakan padaku..." Ucap Guan Suo tiba-tiba. "Bagaimana nasib Weifeng sesudah menyelamatkan Jendral Ma Chao? Apakah dia pun dibunuh oleh _Lao Zucong_?"

Ma Dai menggeleng. "Itulah yang aku tidak tahu. Pasti Zhao Yun lebih mengerti." Jawabnya. "Tapi satu hal yang pasti, Zhao Yun mengatakan bahwa Ibusuri itulah yang membunuh _jiejie_-nya."

Keheningan yang panjang pun berlanjut. Kali ini benar-benar keheningan yang panjang. Seolah-olah... jiwa kedua-duanya telah tenggelam dalam jurang kegelapan hingga tak dapat berkata-kata lagi. Namun yang mereka lakukan sebenarnya tak lebih dari merenung belaka.

Sampai tiba-tiba, keheningan itu pecah ketika Guan Suo berdiri, mendekati Ma Dai, kemudian menepuk bahunya. "Terima kasih banyak, Ma Dai, telah memberitahukan segalanya padaku. Kurasa... baik kau dan Jendral Ma Chao tidak akan takut pada _Lao Zucong_, bukan?" Katanya dengan senyuman tulus. "Maaf, aku salah paham."

"Tak masalah," Ma Dai menggeleng dan tersenyum balik. "...teman."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 5 (A Gift for Foreigner) dan chapter 9 (Warm Radiance) kalo lupa~~~

Wokey~ That's it for today's chap~

Neeway, sodara... saya sekalian mau ngasih penguman. Begini, berhubung tanggal 27 Januari sampe 9 Februari saya ada KKN ke salah satu desa di Kupang, dan di desa tersebut nggak ada wifi, otomatis hari2 di tanggal itu TIDAK ADA UPDATE, baik untuk **Coloured Glaze** maupun **Hanya Cerita Biasa**. So, untuk **Coloured Glaze**, tidak ada update pada tanggal 1 dan 8 Februari. Sementara untuk **Hanya Cerita Biasa**, tidak ada update pada tanggal 29 Januari dan 5 Februari~

Dan satu hal lagi... akhir2 ini dan untuk seterusnya saya akan sibuk banget, sodara. Soalnya selain kuliah, saya juga diajak seorang dosen saya untuk magang, which is ini membuat saya tambah sibuk. Jadi... well... untuk chapter seterusnya, saya mohon maaf kalo misalkan banyak kekurangan antara lain seperti: (1) banyak typo karena nggak sempat di edit, (2) tidak ada reply review, dan (3) tidak ada keterangan/catatan kaki/footnotes/author note di akhir chapter... Maap ya, sodara... Harap dimaklumi...

_Zai Jian_!


	41. Prince of Wei

WAAAAAAA~! Maap sodara, saya sungguhan lupa update...

Anyway, judul chap ini sama sekali BUKAN pelesetan dari 'Prince of Egypt', wokey?

Jadi... well... seperti yang udah saya kasih tau di chap sebelumnya... Hixxx... T.T maapkan saya tidak bisa memberi reply review, ya... Ntar kalo sempat, setelah pulang KKN saya akan baca dan reply semua review sodara...

Anyway, katanya ada yang kangen sama Cao Pi, ya? XDDDD Wokey~ chapter ini saya dedikasikan khusus untuk Cao Pi dan para fansnya~ Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"Akhirnya kita sampai..." Dua orang tengah berdiri di hadapan gerbang masuk sebuah desa yang sederhana. "... di Lu Shi."<p>

Lu Shi, sebuah desa kecil yang letaknya berada di hamparan padang, diapit oleh pegunungan dari segala arah mata angin. Sesudah perjalanan hampir seminggu, Pangeran Wei dan seorang jendralnya yang tengah menyamar sampai di desa itu. Setelah desa Lu Shi, maka mereka akan mencapai Gerbang Qing Ni. Dari sana mereka dapat memilih dua jalan, ke selatan atau ke barat. Jika mereka meneruskan ke barat, maka mereka akan masuk ke Shu melalui Gunung Ding Jun, dan demikian lebih dekat ke Cheng Du. Jika mereka memilih rute ke selatan, mereka akan masuk ke Shu melalui _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Cao Pi untuk beberapa saat memandangi desa tersebut. Desa yang sangat sederhana, dengan gerbangnya saja terbuat seperti kayu. Daripada disebut gerbang, mungkin lebih tepat disebut pagar. Sejauh mata memandang, yang terlihat hanya rumah-rumah sederhana dan ladang, perkebunan, serta peternakan kecil. Siang hari yang terik itu berpadu dengan udara musim gugur yang dingin, menjadi kehangatan yang menyatu dengan pemandangan ini.

"Ayo kita masuk, Zhang He." Perintah Pangeran Wei itu pada jendralnya yang setia.

Sungguh aneh bahwa tidak ada segelintir pun prajurit di desa tersebut. Atau lebih tepatnya, tidak ada satu jiwapun yang terlihat. Tempat itu kelihatan sangat hidup, tetapi tidak ada satupun orang di sana. Apakah semua penduduk desa pergi untuk bekerja? Ataukah ada sebuah pesta yang dihadiri mereka semua?

"Pangeran Cao..."

"Sudah kukatakan, jangan panggil aku 'pangeran' lagi." Kata Cao Pi setengah berbisik. "Kita tidak butuh orang lain tahu identitas kita."

Zhang He mengangguk. "Baiklah, Cao Pi." Katanya. "Aku hanya merasa... ada sesuatu yang terjadi di tempat ini. Dan sesuatu itu bukan sesuatu yang baik."

Begitu tepatnya tebakan Zhang He. Tepat sesudah ia mengatakan demikian, dari kejauhan terdengar suara barang-barang berjatuhan! Bahkan tak hanya itu, mereka mendengar suara teriakan dan jeritan orang, bercampur dengan tawa orang-orang yang lain.

"Zhang He!" Seru Cao Pi sebelum berbalik untuk berlari menuju sumber suara tersebut.

"Aku tahu, Cao Pi."

Dengan demikian, mereka berdua sama-sama berlari secepat kilat. Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka ke tengah desa, tempat 'sesuatu' yang buruk itu terjadi. Di sanalah berkumpul semua penduduk desa kecil ini. Orang-orang sederhana yang tidak berdaya jika harus berhadapan dengan pasukan kerajaan. Namun itulah yang terjadi. Dari tempat Cao Pi berhenti, ia melihat seorang yang kelihatan sangat tua berdiri di depan penduduk desa. Orang tua itu jatuh terduduk di tanah. Di hadapannya adalah lusinan prajurit Wei yang bersenjata lengkap.

"CEPAT! MANA UANG KALIAN?"

"AYO! KALIAN TIDAK MAU TIDAK MEMBAYAR PAJAK?"

Mata Zhang He menyipit saat mendengar hal ini. "Ini tidak benar..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Cao Pi penasaran.

"Cao Pi, ini adalah pertengahan musim gugur." Jawab Zhang He dengan suara berbisik. "Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk menarik pajak. Aku yakin para prajurit ini berbohong."

Pangeran Wei itu akan segera berlari dan menyerang para prajurit, kalau Zhang He tidak terlebih dahulu menghentikannya.

Dari kejauhan, bersembunyi di balik sebuah rumah, keduanya menyaksikan orang tua itu berdiri, dibantu oleh beberapa orang desa lainnya. Dengan terbatuk-batuk dan suara lemah ia menjawab. "T-tunggu, _xiansheng_... Ini... ini bukanlah saatnya... untuk membayar pajak, bukan?" Tanya orang tua itu.

Sekali lagi para prajurit itu tertawa. Salah satu dari mereka membalas dengan sengit. "Hei, dengar orang tua! Pajak yang kau berikan pada kerajaan itu belum termasuk untuk kami! Kau kira enak menjaga desa kecil seperti ini, yang miskin dan tidak punya apa-apa?" Bentaknya. Tiba-tiba prajurit itu mencengkram kerah baju si orang tua, membuat penduduk desa lainnya hanya bisa menahan nafas dalam keterkejutan dan ketakutan. "Kau harus membayar kami untuk menjaga desamu yang tidak ada harganya ini!"

"Atau kau memilih kami pergi? Membiarkan desamu diserang oleh perampok? Penjahat? Atau lebih parah lagi... oleh Shu dan Wu?" Imbuh prajurit yang lain lagi, sebelum mereka tertawa.

Meski tak terdengar, tetapi Zhang He tahu Cao Pi sedang menahan amarah. Di sela-sela tawa prajurit dan seruan minta tolong orang-orang desa itu, Zhang He dapat mendengar kertakan gigi Cao Pi. "Cih... omong kosong macam apa itu? Mana mungkin Shu dan Wu bisa menyerang sampai sini?" Gumam Pangeran Wei dengan suara rendah dan gelap. "Ini cuma cara busuk mereka untuk memeras rakyat."

Tahu-tahu, sesudah mengucapkan demikian, Cao Pi keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya! Bukan main kagetnya Zhang He! Bukan hanya karena itu akan memancing rasa penasaran semua orang, tetapi lebih dari itu, sejak kapan Cao Pi memperhatikan orang-orang ini? Selama ini, tak pernah sedikitpun Pangeran Wei mengindahkan laporan mengenai masalah-masalah seperti ini. Jangankan rakyat jelata, pada prajuritnya saja ia tidak pernah mau ambil pusing.

Tapi kali ini...

"Hei! Lepaskan orang itu!"

Semua mata kini tertuju pada Cao Pi dan sepasang pedang tajam yang ada di tangannya. Seperti yang Cao Pi dan Zhang he harapkan, orang-orang itu tidak mengenal siapa dia. Tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa yang tengah berdiri di antara mereka adalah seorang Pangeran Wei. Dan karena itulah, prajurit-prajurit itu bisa tertawa mengejek.

"Siapa kau, brengsek? Mau ikut campur?"

Sembari orang-orang itu masih tertawa, Cao Pi mengangkat tiga jari. "Aku minta kalian lepaskan orang tua itu dan tinggalkan tempat ini." Katanya dengan suara rendah yang tajam. Untuk sesaat tawa para prajurit itu berhenti. "Tiga kesempatan. Lebih dari itu, kalian akan tahu akibatnya." Ancamnya.

Namun tentu saja mereka tidak mengerti! Sekali lagi mereka tertawa. "Oh, di sini ada orang yang sok pahlawan rupanya!" Ejek mereka. "Heh, sebaiknya kau pergi dari sini! Ini urusan kami, bukan urusanmu!"

Satu jari Cao Pi turun. "Dua kali kesempatan."

"Cih!" Salah satu prajurit maju berhadap-hadapan dengan Cao Pi. Baru saja ia akan mengangkat senjatanya, tiba-tiba ia menyadari apa yang ada di genggaman tangan kiri lawannya. Dua buah pedang yang berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Hanya dari memandang saja, semua orang akan tahu itu bukan senjata biasa. "Hooo... untuk seorang pengembara yang sukanya ikut campur, kau punya senjata yang bagus!" Prajurit itu tertawa. "Bagaimana kalau begini saja, kau berikan senjata itu pada kami, dan kami akan melupakan kekurang ajaranmu hari ini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Pangeran Wei yang sedang menyamar itu menurunkan satu lagi jarinya. Kali ini tinggal jari telunjuknya saja. "Satu kesempatan terakhir."

Cao Pi tidak main-main, dan para prajurit itu sadar akan hal ini. Orang di hadapan mereka ini sama sekali tidak takut pada ancaman mereka! Pada akhirnya, prajurit itu, yang terdekat dengannya, mengangkat tombaknya. Tawa mereka mati saat itu juga, berganti dengan geraman. "Kurasa kau memang perlu diajari sopan santun..." Geram prajurit itu. "... KUBUNUH KAU!"

Prajurit itu menerjang ke arah Cao Pi, dengan segala kepercayaan diri bahwa serangannya akan mengenai lawan bertarungnya. Dengan kecepatan kilat, tombak itu melesat akan menembus tubuh Cao Pi seketika!

Tapi serangan itu tidak akan pernah datang. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah seorang Pangeran Wei yang sedang berhadapan dengannya.

Sepersekian detik sebelum tombak itu mengenainya, Cao Pi melesat ke belakang penyerangnya hanya dengan satu gerakan kaki! Kemudian dilayangkannya kakinya, menendang kepala prajurit itu dengan telak. Tak ayal, prajurit itu terhempas hingga menghantam tembok sebuah rumah!

Tepat sebelum prajurit itu bangkit, salah satu pedang Cao Pi sudah mengancam, dekat sekali dengan lehernya.

"Ughhh... kau... bajingan...!" Sumpah orang itu.

Cao Pi memandang lawan yang dikalahkannya itu dengan tatapan meremehkan. Matanya kemudian berpindah pada kawanan prajurit lain yang takjub sekaligus gentar melihat temannya yang dikalahkan dengan begitu mudah! "Sekarang, cepat lepaskan orang tua itu." Perintah Cao Pi. Suaranya masih tetap rendah dan gelap. Pedang yang satunya teracung pada leher mantan lawannya, sementara yang satunya ke arah kumpulan prajurit sisanya. "Aku tidak main-main lagi."

"K-kurang ajar...!" Prajurit yang mencengkram orang tua itu akhirnya melepaskannya. Sayang sekali, daripada pergi dengan baik-baik, ia malah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang lebih besar. Menantang Pangeran Wei yang jelas kemampuannya jauh di atasnya. "Heh, kau memang harus diberi pelajaran, dasar bajingan tengik!" Seru prajurit itu sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya pula.

Prajurit lainnya juga ikut menggelar senjata mereka masing-masing.

"AYO! SERANG DIAAAAA!"

Dalam satu waktu yang bersamaan, selusinan prajurit menerjang Cao Pi dengan senjata lengkap! Namun Pangeran Wei itu sedikit pun tak terlihat gentar. Ia menarik prajurit yang ada dalam tawanannya, kemudian melemparkannya ke rombongan prajurit lain yang datang! Secara bersamaan ia bersalto ke belakang, memandangi kehebohan yang terjadi pada kawanan prajurit yang sedang sial itu.

"WAAAAAAA! Kurang ajar...!"

"Hmph. Masih belum menyerah juga."

Kali ini Cao Pi-lah yang menerjang mereka. Salah satu pedangnya digunakannya untuk melindungi diri dari sambaran pedang seorang prajurit, sementara pedang yang lainnya digunakan untuk menusuk yang lain. Pedang lawannya pun kini jatuh terpelanting. Cao Pi masih tetap tanpa henti menerjang prajurit-prajurit lainnya, memastikan semuanya mencicipi serangan mematikannya tetapi tidak sampai membunuh mereka.

Sedikit pun Cao Pi tidak menyadari bahaya dari belakangnya. Sembari ia menerjang mereka yang berada di depannya, seorang prajurit yang telah berhasil ia jatuhkan bangkit kembali. "S-sial..." Geram prajurit itu sambil mengambil sebilah pedang yang tergetelak. Ia berlari ke arah Cao Pi, secepat yang kakinya sanggup. Begitu terpisah hanya beberapa langkah dari Cao Pi yang tengah sibuk dengan lawan-lawan di depanya, prajurit itu mengangkat pedangnya!

"MATIIIIII!"

Sudah terlambat untuk Cao Pi untuk berbalik.

Tapi...

"CAO PIIIIIIIII!"

Pedang prajurit itu terpelanting oleh sebuah senjata. Senjata itu tak lain dan tak bukan adalah cakar metal Zhang He.

"Ughhh...!"

Dengan satu sabetan, Zhang He berhasil menjatuhkannya! Cao Pi menoleh ke belakang untuk sesaat, menemukan jendral berambut panjang itu telah menyelamatkannya dari kemusnahannya. Sekarang mereka berdua berdiri saling membelakangi, berhadapan dengan prajurit-prajurit yang mengitari mereka.

"Kau bisa berterima kasih padaku nanti." Ucap Zhang He sambil tersenyum simpul. Cakarnya di depan wajah, siap menghabisi siapapun yang berani mendekat.

"Hmph." Cao Pi pun melakukan yang sama. Sepasang pedang itu digenggamnya erat-erat. "Ingatkan aku kalau begitu."

Sepasukan prajurit Wei itu menerjang mereka dari segala arah! Namun sayang sekali, tidak ada satupun serangan mereka yang berhasil melukai baik Zhang He maupun Cao Pi! Kedua orang ini saja sepertinya cukup untuk mengalahkan seribu pasukan Wei sendirian. Bunyi metal bertumbukan dengan metal terdengar memenuhi langit. Jeritan kesakitan silih berganti. Namun Cao Pi dan Zhang He, dalam keadaan yang sekalut itupun, tetap mengingat untuk tidak membunuh prajurit-prajurit itu.

Bukan... bukan karena prajurit-prajurit itu adalah prajurit Wei sendiri.

Tetapi karena...

"S-SIAAALLLL...!" Kalah dan berhasil ditaklukkan, mereka mengambil kembali senjata mereka dan mundur. "AWAS KAU, BAJINGAN!" Itulah ancaman terakhir para prajurit sebelum melarikan diri dan keluar dari desa tersebut. Dari kejauhan masih terdengar sumpah serapah yang mereka tujukan pada Pangeran Wei serta jendralnya itu. Sampai saat terakhir pun, mereka tidak tahu dengan siapa mereka bertarung.

Begitu pula... dengan orang-orang desa itu.

"_X-xiansheng_...!" Orangtua itu, dengan dipapah oleh dua orang pemuda desa, berjalan mendekati Cao Pi dan Zhang He. "T-terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_..."

Cao Pi hanya tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatap orang tua itu sekilas. Kemudian ia mengedarkan pandangan, memandangi orang-orang desa yang kelihatan sangat sederhana itu, semua menunjukkan wajah penuh rasa terima kasih padanya. Keheningan ini, untuk sesaat membuat jendralnya khawatir. Zhang He maju selangkah, melirik sekilas ke arah Cao Pi yang tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Apa yang ada di kepalanya, hanya Langit yang tahu.

Pangeran Wei itu terhenyak saat menyaksikan peristiwa di depan matanya ini. _Jadi... inikah rakyat-rakyat Wei yang selama ini kupimpin?_ Pikirannya terus berputar, tanpa menyadari bahwa wajah orang-orang itu sekarang terlihat bingung karena ia hanya diam saja. _Mereka juga manusia, tidak ada bedanya denganku. Apa... apa yang membuatku selama ini berpikir mereka lebih rendah?_

"_X-xiansheng_?" Sekali lagi orang tua itu memanggil, hanya untuk tidak didengarkan oleh Cao Pi.

Pikiran Pangeran Wei itu terhenti pada sosok yang demi menemukannya ia berada di tempat ini. _Lu Xun..._ Ingatan di masa lampau yang tidak ingin diingatnya, tiba-tiba muncul begitu saja. _Jadi untuk merekakah, kau membawa kedamaian itu? Semisalkan... semisalkan aku mendapat kedamaian darimu, apakah aku pun bisa memberikannya pada mereka?_

_Bukan hanya sebagai Pangeran Wei... Tapi juga sebagai... temanmu._

"_X-xiansheng_!" Volume suara orang tua itu meningkat, dan pada akhirnya menyadarkan Cao Pi dari lamunan panjangnya. Pangeran Wei itu tersentak kaget, sebelum pandangan matanya kembali pada orang yang memanggilnya. "Uh, maaf... Kami... kami berterima kasih banyak atas pertolongan _xiansheng_." Kata orang tua itu sambil membungkuk, diikuti penduduk desa lainnya. "Apakah _xiansheng_ adalah seorang pengembara yang kebetulan singgah di desa kami? Jika iya, sebagai ungkapan terima kasih, apakah xiansheng sekiranya bersedia tinggal beberapa saat di sini?"

Awalnya Cao Pi ingin menolak, tentu saja. Ia ingin segera mencari dan menemukan Lu Xun. Tidak ada waktu untuk ini. Tapi mungkin... Lu Xun bisa menunggu, bukan? Sang Phoenix tidak akan keberatan untuk menantinya menghabiskan waktu sejenak dengan orang-orang ini, kan?

Jadi Cao Pi mengangguk.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Jadi, _qianbei_..." Sahut Cao Pi. "Siapa prajurit-prajurit itu sebenarnya? Dan kenapa mereka memeras penduduk desa ini?"

Orang tua itu, yang ternyata adalah kepala desa, membawa Pangeran Wei itu dan jendralnya ke rumahnya yang kecil dan sangat sederhana. Pria tua itu tidak memiliki keturunan meski hidup bahagia dengan istrinya di tengah kemiskinannya. Saat pertama kali masuk ke rumah yang serba berkekurangan tersebut, pikiran pertama yang terbersit di kepala Cao Pi adalah, _bagaimana tempat seperti ini bisa disebut rumah seorang manusia?_

Si kepala desa, mempersilahkan kedua tamunya untuk duduk. Ia sendiri sibuk merapikan rumahnya yang hanya terdiri dari dua buah ruangan, kamar tidur serta ruang luar yang cukup besar digunakan untuk ruang tamu, sekaligus ruang makan dan dapur. "Mereka adalah prajurit-prajurit yang ditugaskan untuk menjaga desa ini, _xiansheng_." Jawab orang tua itu sembari duduk di hadapan keduanya. Istrinya yang ramah menyiapkan makanan kecil dan sepoci teh hangat untuk tamu mereka. "Setiap tahun memang kami membayar pajak dua kali. Satu untuk negara, dan satu lagi untuk mereka. Apamau ternyata tahun ini panen tidak begitu berhasil, sehingga kami tidak sanggup membayar pajak yang untuk para prajurit."

Cao Pi mengerutkan kening, begitu pula Zhang He. Info ini sangat baru bagi mereka! Keduanya bertatap-tatapan karena heran dan bingung. "Tapi, _qianbei_," Kali ini gantian Zhang He yang buka mulut. "Ini aneh. Kenapa _qianbei_ membayar mereka? Bukankah hukum negara tidak menyuruh rakyat membayar pada prajurit?"

"Yahhh... memang begitulah hukum negara, _xiansheng_." Pria tua itu menghela nafas, sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang sudah bungkuk ke sandaran kursi. "Tapi, bagaimanapun, yang menjaga kedamaian desa ini adalah para prajurit itu. Kalau ada perampok yang menyerang desa kami, maka merekalah yang akan melindungi."

Pangeran Wei itu menggeleng. "Tetap tidak diperbolehkan, _qianbei_. Memang itulah tugas mereka. Para prajurit itu telah mendapat gaji dari negara. Anda tidak perlu memusingkan mereka." Katanya bersikeras. "Pajak yang anda bayar pada negara sudah termasuk dengan perlindungan desa ini terhadap bahaya." Jelas Pangeran Wei itu berusaha meyakinkan si kepala desa.

Tentu saja orang tua itu jadi bingung melihat kedua tamunya. "_Xiansheng_ berdua ini hanya pengembara, tetapi tahu banyak soal politik dan keuangan negara! Sungguh luar biasa!" Pujinya terlebih dahulu, sebelum menjawab Cao Pi. "Yahhh... para prajurit itu mengancam akan meninggalkan desa ini jika tidak mau membayar pajak, _xiansheng_. Ini malah akan merugikan kami sendiri kalau sewaktu-waktu ada perampok yang menyerang desa. Ditambah lagi, jika kami tidak membayar, para prajurit itu sendiri yang akan mengacaukan desa kami." Kepala desa itu hanya mengakhirinya dengan desahan panjang penuh keluhan yang tak terucapkan. Untuk seorang tua harus memikirkan sebuah desa, tentu bukalah hal yang mudah.

"Bagiku," sahut Cao Pi dengan suara dingin. "Itu bukan pajak yang anda bayar, tetapi uang gelap."

Jendral Wei itu tentu terkejut mendengar pangerannya berkata demikian. Segera ia menyahut. "Tunggu sebentar, _qianbei_! Itu tandanya para prajurit tersebut memanfaatkan ketakutan rakyat agar tunduk pada mereka!"

Mendengar hal ini, sekali lagi kepada desa Lu Shi itu mendesah. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan lamban ke arah jendela dan memandang keluar.

"Bukankah semua penguasa akan melakukan hal yang sama, _xiansheng_?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat keduanya terdiam, tidak tahu harus menjawab apa.

"Semua penguasa di dunia, tanpa terkecuali, akan menemukan hal yang sama. Bahwa mengukung rakyat di dalam ketakutan adalah cara yang manjur untuk membuat mereka patuh." Lanjut si _qianbei_. Kedua pembesar Wei itu masih tak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Dan memang lebih baik begitu. "Jika rakyat terus khawatir akan uang dan makanan, takut dengan perang dan kejahatan, maka mereka akan patuh pada penguasa demi mendapatkan segala hal itu. Jadi, aku rasa tidak mengherankan jika para prajurit pun melakukan hal yang sama."

Kalimat ini menusuk pendengarnya, tanpa disadari oleh kepala desa itu. Cao Pi hanya bisa memandangi meja di bawahnya dengan berbagai pikiran berkecamuk di batinnya. Apakah dia adalah salah satu dari penguasa itu? Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan 'iya' sebagai jawaban. Ketakutan akan selalu menjadi fondasi kokohnya sebuah pemerintahan.

Tapi... benarkah begitu...?

"Ahhh..." Kini pandangan si kepala desa berpindah dari pemandangan desanya pada langit yang cerah oleh cahaya matahari. "Seandainya Sang Phoenix itu benar-benar memerintah..."

Kedua pembesar itu terkesiap.

"Sang Phoenix?" Tanya Cao Pi dengan dahi berkerut. Benaknya tiba-tiba dipenuhi harapan. Mungkin ia dapat mengetahui informasi keberadaan Lu Xun di desa ini. "Apa hubungannya ini semua dengan Sang Phoenix? Dan... apakah _qianbei_ tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix itu sudah datang?"

Si kepala desa mengangguk. "Aku tahu. Dan... tentu saja ini akan sangat ada hubungannya." Jawabnya sebagai pembuka sebelum memulai penjelasannya. "_Xiansheng_, tentu kau tahu bahwa Phoenix itu akan memberikan kedamaian, bukan? Ia tidak mau ada ketakutan. Ia ingin semua orang bebas, bukan hanya dari peperangan tetapi juga dari ketakutan akan perang. Aku yakin itulah yang akan menjadi tujuannya jika ia benar-benar memimpin tanah China ini." Tutur _xiansheng_ itu penuh pemikiran, tetapi cukup lamban dan pelan untuk membiarkan pendengarnya mencerna baik-baik perkataannya.

Cao Pi sekali lagi terdiam. "Begitu..." Gumamnya. "Lalu bagaimana cara menjaga agar rakyat tetap patuh padanya, jika tidak dengan mengukung mereka dalam ketakutan dan kekhawatiran?"

Sampai di sini Zhang He mengangkat alis. Ia tidak mengatakan mengatakan apapun, tetapi ia menyadari sesuatu dari pangerannya. Cao Pi tertarik, bukan hanya sekedar untuk pengetahuan. Apakah ini hanya fantasi Zhang He belaka, atau memang Cao Pi penasaran? Seolah-olah... seolah-olah Pangeran Wei itu benar-benar ingin tahu hal ini, mendapat jawabannya, mengingatkannya, dan pada akhirnya melakukannya juga.

Benar-benar ada sesuatu yang berubah dalam diri Cao Pi. Zhang he tidak tahu apa itu, dan tidak perlu tahu. Perubahan hati pangerannya sudah sangat cukup untuknya.

Orang tua itu tersenyum. "_Xiansheng_, dengar. Para rakyat akan patuh padanya, bukan demi terlepas dari ketakutan dan mendapatkan kedamaian." Ucapnya dengan suara penuh pengetahuan, yang membukakan pikiran Cao Pi. "Tapi patuh, karena sudah terlebih dahulu dilepaskan dari ketakutan dan diberi kedamaian."

Pangeran Wei itu menunduk, tanpa sadar memandangi kedua belah tangannya.

Inilah kedua tangan besi yang selama ini telah membiarkan rakyatnya dalam ketakutan.

_Tidak bisa jadi..._ Cao Pi menggeleng dan menyesalinya dalam hati. _Lu Xun... apa yang telah aku lakukan? Kenapa baru sekarang aku menyadari ini? Ahhh... kenapa aku selalu menutup mata terhadap apa yang kau lakukan?_

_Kenapa aku tidak pernah sadar... kalau aku membutuhkanmu? Bukan sebagai senjata perang, tetapi sebagai Phoenix yang akan memberikan kedamaian padaku? Pada Wei?_

Pangeran Wei itu menegakkan kakinya, berdiri tegap memandangi pria tua itu. Tentu saja si kepala desa kaget melihat reaksi Cao Pi yang sangat tiba-tiba. "Kalau begitu, _qianbei_, mulai sekarang jangan lagi hidup dalam ketakutan. Hiduplah dalam kedamaian." Katanya dengan suara yang bukan main tegasnya, penuh wibawa. Orang tua itu terpaku mendengar kalimatnya. "Karena... Phoenix itu sudah datang."

Untuk sesaat, jiwa orang tua itu, berikut istrinya yang mendengar, tergetar untuk sesaat. Bukan hanya kedua pasang suami istri yang sudah berbatang usia tinggi itu, tetapi juga Zhang He yang mendengarnya.

"_Qianbei_, bolehkah aku minta selembar kertas? Dan meminjam sebuah kuas?"

Tidak ada yang mengerti maksud permintaan Cao Pi. Namun toh si _qianbei_ tidak menolak permohonannya. Istrinya masuk ke kamar dalam, kemudian keluar membawakan benda-benda yang diminta oleh Pangeran Wei itu. Cao Pi memegang kuas itu di tangan kanannya, siap untuk menulis kertas putih di hadapannya.

_Lu Xun... ini yang kau mau, kan? Ini yang akan kau lakukan seandainya kau ada di sini, kan?_

Sayang, tidak ada jawaban yang di dengarnya.

Dan saat itulah, pikirannya kosong. Pangeran Wei itu tidak tahu apa yang harus ditulisnya. Kenapa? Apapun bisa ia tuliskan. Apa saja! Sajak yang pendek pun boleh. Memang benar ia tidak sepandai adiknya, Cao Zhi, dalam hal bahasa dan berpuisi. Tapi kalau hanya sebaris kalimar pendek saja, apa susahnya? Dan kenapa pikirannya terasa buntu, sama sekali tidak berisi?

Apakah mungkin karena... kenyataan yang baru diterimanya hari ini?

Akhirnya tangannya mulai bergerak dengan sendirinya. Apa yang ada dikepalanya dituangkan begitu saja dalam beberapa buah huruf. Kuas itu menari-nari di atas kertas, mengikuti gerakan tangannya. Untuk sesaat kedua pasang suami istri tua renta itu terkejut. Bagaimana mungkin seorang pengembara dapat menulis sebaik ini? Siapa sebenarnya laki-laki ini, yang tiba-tiba saja datang menolongnya seolah turun dari langit? Dan dengan tegas meyakinkan mereka untuk tidak lagi takut? Dan berkata bahwa sang Phoenix sudah datang?

Mungkinkah...

"_X-xiansheng_..." Suara orang tua itu terdengar bergetar, sedikit dipenuhi ketakutan. "A-apakah... kau...? Apakah kau adalah... Sang Phoenix?"

DEG!

Nafas Cao Pi terasa terhenti. Dengan cepat ia berbalik, memandangi si kepala desa. "_Qianbei_, apa yang kau katakan? Mana mungkin aku adalah seorang Phoenix?!" Tanyanya, nyaris membentak orang tua itu. Pertanyaan orang tua itu, bagi Zhang He yang menonton, sangatlah mengejutkan. Tetapi reaksi Cao Pi jauh lebih mengejutkan lagi! Kali ini, Cao Pi berkata dengan lantang, nada suaranya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. "Kalau ada satu orang yang paling bersalah pada Sang Phoenix, itu adalah aku, _qianbei_!"

Zhang He terkesiap. Apakah Pangeran Wei itu akan membongkar identitas mereka? Tidak alasan bagi kedua pasang suami istri tua ini untuk mengetahui yang sebenarnya, bukan?

"_X-xiansheng_...?" Kepala desa itu maju dengan takut-takut. "Siapa anda... sebenarnya?"

Pangeran Wei itu tidak mengatakan apapun selain berbalik pada kertas yang tengah ditulisinya. Sesudah kaligrafi itu selesai, ia mengeluarkan sebuah benda dari balik pakaiannya. Sebuah cap segel Kerajaan Wei yang dibawanya jika sewaktu-waktu terjadi hal seperti ini. Dicapkannya segel itu pada kertas yang ditulisinya, meninggalkan sebuah bekas berwarna merah yang pastinya akan dikenal siapapun di Wei. Setelah menyembunyikan benda itu, barulah ia berbalik.

Cao Pi memberikan kertas tersebut kepada sepasang suami istri itu. "Ini, ambillah." Katanya. "Dan pakailah. Pasti akan berguna jika _qianbei_ menghadapi kesulitan."

Keduanya menerima kertas tersebut dengan tangan gemetar. Dibukanya gulungan kertas tersebut, lalu membaca kaligrafi yang tertulis di atasnya.

_Zhe yang de zhi_ – Kebenaran itu  
><em>shi qi miao.<em> – terlalu ajaib,  
><em>Shi wo bu neng<em> – Mustahil aku mengerti  
><em>zhi gao<em> – terlalu tinggi,  
><em>shi wo bu neng<em> – Tidak sanggup aku  
><em>ji de<em> – mencapainya.

Kepala desa itu, berikut istrinya, bertanya-tanya apa maksud dibalik perkataan tersebut. Namun rasa penasaran itu berganti menjadi keterkejutan saat melihat bekas cap di bawahnya. Orang desa seperti mereka pun tahu maksud cap tersebut, dan tahu pula siapa yang dapat memberikan cap seperti itu.

Mereka terperanjat. Nafas dan detak jantung mereka serasa berhenti. Langit seolah runtuh menimpa kepala mereka.

"T-tidak mungkin...!" Dalam sekejap, tanpa sadar kedua suami istri itu menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. Baik Cao Pi maupun Zhang He sudah dapat menduga respon ini. "Y-yang Mulia... P-pangeran Cao Pi!"

Akhirnya mereka mengetahuinya.

"Tidak perlu ber_kowtow_ padaku." Kata Cao Pi. Suaranya tetap terdengar jauh dan dingin, tetapi ada sesuatu di balik itu. Sesuatu yang membuatnya berbeda dari Cao Pi yang selama ini. Pangeran Wei itu berbalik, memandangi mereka. Sekarang pakaian rakyat jelata itu tidak lagi mampu menutupi identitasnya. "_Qianbei_, kau dan aku, kita semua sama-sama manusia." Dengan satu ucapan, Pangeran Wei itu, untuk pertama kalinya membantu rakyatnya berdiri.

Tangan Cao Pi menggenggam tangan si orang tua yang gemetaran dan lemah. Dan... detik itulah, ia mengetahui untuk pertama kalinya kenapa ia tetap hidup.

Kenapa ia tetap hidup? Meski telah melakukan begitu banyak kejahatan pada Sang Phoenix? Sejak awal, jika keberadaannya hanyalah untuk mendukakan dan membuat Sang Phoenix menderita, kenapa ia harus ada? Kenapa ia adalah seorang pangeran? Seorang Pangeran Wei yang dipercayai dengan kerajaan sebesar ini, dengan seisi rakyatnya? Apa yang membuatnya harus ada di sini?

Sekarang ia tahu. Sepenuhnya.

_Aku ada... sebagai Pangeran Wei..._ Untuk pertama kali dalam sepanjang hidupnya, kebenaran itu menghantam otaknya, dan tenggelan jauh terlalu dalam ke hatinya. _...adalah untuk orang-orang ini! Bukannya untuk menindas dan memperalat mereka untuk ambisiku! Sebaliknya... aku harus... aku harus melindungi, melayani, dan menolong mereka! Itulah tujuanku ada sebagai seorang Pangeran Wei!_

Mereka bertiga akhirnya berdiri, pada satu tingkatan yang sama. Dari sudut matanya, Zhang He memperhatikan semua ini. Sungguh, tak pernah bahkan dalam mimpinya sekalipun, ia berpikir bisa melihat hal seperti ini. Ingatan dua tahun lalu tiba-tiba terputar kembali di kepalanya. Sebuah janji yang dibuat seseorang padanya. Sebuah sumpah terikat di antara dia... dan Sang Phoenix itu. Ingatan itu samar... dan begitu jauh... Dan ia telah memendamnya jauh-jauh di dalam kepalanya. Ingatan itu terlupakan.

_"Kau ingin aku mengubah Cao Pi?"_

_"Aku tidak mau Pangeran Cao Pi menjadi orang yang begitu serakah pada kekuasaan... Sekarang, jika kau membutuhkan waktu empat belas tahun lagi, atau bahkan lebih dari itu, aku akan menunggunya."_

_"Baiklah."_(1)

Rupanya ia tidak perlu menunggu empat belas tahun. Dua tahun saja cukup untuk membuat Zhang He melupakan janji itu. Namun yang ajaib adalah apa yang terjadi di hadapannya sekarang. Mungkin ia lupa, tetapi orang yang berjanji padanya tidak. Seolah-olah... ada sebuah tangan yang tidak terlihat... yang mengontrol semuanya ini.

Zhang He tertegun. Jika sedikit saja ia lupa diri, mungkin ia sudah jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, berlutut, dan membiarkan rasa terima kasihnya tumpah dalam tangisannya.

_Lu Xun, dimanapun kau sekarang..._ Jendral Wei itu menutup mata, dan berbicara dalam hatinya. ..._Terima kasih._

Setelah waktu yang berjalan entah berapa lamanya, keadaan menjadi tenang kembali. Tak terasa, hari sudah menjelang sore. Sepasang suami istri itu menjamu Cao Pi dan Zhang He dengan sebaik mungkin, meski makanan yang mereka miliki hanyalah seadanya saja. Sesudah makan siang yang singkat tetapi hangat dan bersahabat, mereka melanjutkan percakapan lagi.

"Jadi, Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi, anda bersama Jendral Zhang He menyamar dan meninggalkan Kotaraja Luo Yang. Jika kami yang rendah ini boleh tahu, untuk apa, Yang Mulia?" Tanya kepala desa itu, meski dengan sedikit takut-takut. "Apa sekiranya Yang Mulia sedang dalam perjalanan ke suatu tempat?"

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Benar, aku dan Zhang He sedang dalam perjalanan. Tapi sebelumnya, tak perlu segala embel-embel 'Yang Mulia Pangeran' itu. Dan jangan katakan pada siapapun siapa aku sebenernya." Katanya. Orang tua itu terlihat bingung untuk beberapa saat, sebelum menjawab dengan sebuah 'baiklah, Cao _xiansheng_' sebagai tanda bagi Cao Pi untuk melanjutkan penuturannya. "Kami berdua sedang mencari Sang Phoenix. Kami dalam perjalanan ke Shu, karena kudengar dia berada di sana. Sayangnya, kami tidak benar-benar tahu di kota mana pastinya ia berada."

Sampai di situ, tiba-tiba pintu didobrak dengan keras!

Cao Pi dengan segera berbalik. Tangannya siap di atas senjatanya. Begitu pula dengan Zhang He.

"T-tunggu, Cao _xiansheng_!" Tukas kepala desa saat melihat tamu yang datang. Seorang pemuda. Dari pakaiannya, Cao Pi tahu bahwa pendatang baru ini adalah seorang Gaibang. Namun bukannya merendahkan senjatanya, ia malah lebih awas lagi.

Bagaimanapun, di Kerajaan Wei ini, para Gaibang dan pembesar seperti mereka bermusuhan.

Lain dengan Zhang He. Jendral Wei itu akhirnya menurunkan senjatanya. Didekatinya pangerannya, sebelum mengisyaratkan agar ia juga merendahkan senjatanya. Cao Pi bisa diberi pengertian.

"Cao _xiansheng_, anda jangan khawatir. Gaibang ini tidak akan membahayakan _xiansheng_ berdua." Ucap pria tua itu sambil mengantar si Gaibang masuk. "Kenalkan. Ini Min An. Dia adalah Gaibang yang beberapa kali sering berkunjung kemari. Dia dan kawan-kawan Gaibang lainnya-lah yang akan membantu melindungi desa kami semisalkan para prajurit tidak mau melakukannya."

Cao Pi terdiam beberapa saat memandangi Gaibang bernama Min An itu. Hanya seorang Gaibang biasa. Dan justru karena Gaibang biasa itulah, Pangeran Wei itu tidak bisa tenang. Reputasinya yang buruk sebagai pangeran yang tiran dan tidak peduli pada rakyat sudah menjadi info sehari-hari bagi para Gaibang. Dan tentunya ia menjadi bahan pembicaraan dan sumpahan Gaibang-gaibang ini.

"Siapa orang ini, _qianbei_?" Gaibang bernama Min An itu bertanya.

"Bersikaplah sopan sedikit, Min An." Jawab kepala desa itu. "Dia adalah Yang Mulia Pangeran Cao Pi."

Bukan main terkejutnya Min An mendengar hal tersebut. Tapi yang paling terkejut di tempat itu mungkin adalah Cao Pi. Yang membuatnya kaget sampai tak bisa berkata-kata adalah reaksi Min An yang sama sekali jauh di luar dugaannya!

"Y-yang Mulia... Pangeran Cao Pi?!" Seketika itu juga, Min An ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. Cao Pi terhenyak. Kenapa bisa begini? Reaksi yang ia harapkan dari seorang Gaibang adalah mengeluarkan senjatanya dan berusaha membunuhnya detik itu juga! Apakah Gaibang ini hanya berlagak saja? Untuk menjebak Cao Pi dan pada akhirnya benar-benar mencelakakannya?

Namun satu kalimat dari Min An membuat segala prasangka buruk itu sirna. "Pangeran Cao Pi... sungguh suatu kebetulan aku bisa bertemu dengan anda di sini!" Katanya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh. "Maaf, aku hanya Gaibang yang tidak berpendidikan dan tidak tahu cara merangkai kata-kata. Namun aku hanya ingin menyampaikan satu hal." Gaibang itu menelan ludah, bersiap untuk jawaban apapun yang akan diterimanya dari Pangeran Wei ini, pangeran yang didengarnya sebagai pangeran yang sombong dan memandang rendah rakyatnya.

"Mulai sekarang, aku dan seluruh Gaibang yang ada di Wei, berharap agar dapat bekerja sama dengan pemerintah."

Cao Pi terkesiap. Apakah ini? "Berdirilah, Min An!" Seru Pangeran Wei itu sembari membantu Min An berdiri. "Kenapa ber_kowtow_? Itu sama sekali tidak perlu! Dan..." Suaranya menjadi pelan untuk sesaat, sebelum kembali pada volumenya yang awal. "...apa maksudmu dengan itu? Gaibang di Wei..."

"Artinya, Pangeran Cao Pi," Jawab Min An dengan cepat. "Kami berharap dengan sangat agar hubungan Gaibang dan pemerintah di Wei sama seperti di Shu dan di Wu. Kami berharap kita dapat bekerja sama dan bergandengan tangan."

Sekali lagi Cao Pi terhening, untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Ia hanya bisa memandangi Gaibang itu dengan perasaan bercampur aduk. Apakah ini sebuah lelucon? Kalau memang lelucon, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Apakah ini mimpi? Tidak, ini terlalu nyata untuk dikatakan mimpi. Jadi, apakah ini kenyataan? Tapi... bukankah ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi kenyataan? Sejak berdirinya Wei, tak pernah sekalipun Gaibang bersimpati pada pemerintah Wei.

Hari ini, segalanya berubah.

"Tapi... kenapa?" Tanya Cao Pi, masih tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Apa yang membuatmu memutuskan hal ini?"

Min An tak lantas menjawab. Ia terdiam sejenak. "Pangeran Cao Pi, bolehkah aku menyinggung sesuatu? Sebuah ingatan yang... mungkin tidak mengenakkan?"

"Katakan saja."

"Pangeran Cao Pi..." Gaibang itu memulai. "Apakah Pangeran Cao Pi masih ingat adik angkat anda, Pangeran Kelima Wei itu?"

Samar-samar, Cao Pi sudah bisa menduga bahwa hal itulah yang akan disinggung oleh Gaibang ini. Pangeran Wei itu menunduk. Sekali lagi perasaan bersalah itu memenuhi relung-relung batinnya. Ingatan demi ingatan membanjiri kepalanya. Ia tidak akan berusaha membela atau melarikan diri lagi dari semua itu. "Tentu." Jawabanya pendek. "Dan kurasa... kau sudah tahu bahwa dia adalah Sang Phoenix, bukan?"

Min An mengangguk. "Dan aku sudah pernah bertemu dengannya, Pangeran Cao Pi. Meski dia tidak mengatakannya secara langsung padaku, dan aku tidak bertanya, jauh dalam benakku aku sudah tahu satu hal! Bahwa... bahwa apapun yang kau lakukan padanya, ia telah memaafkanmu!" Ucapannya nyaris berseru dan membentak. Dan Cao Pi, tak peduli seberapa kalipun kalimat ini telah diberitahukan padanya, ia tetap tidak bisa tidak tergetar saat menyadari kebenaran kenyataan ini. "Dan... dan aku berpikir jika Sang Phoenix itu saja, yang telah direndahkan sedemikian rupa oleh anda, bisa memaafkan anda, apalagi kami! Ah, tidak! Pemerintah di Wei tak pernah sekalipun bersalah secara langsung pada kami!"

"Kau tidak perlu memungkirinya, Min An." Potong Cao Pi. "Kami... aku... memang bersalah pada kalian."

"Tapi kami juga melakukan yang sama." Balas Gaibang itu. "Jika ini berlanjut, sampai kapan kita akan berdamai dan menghentikan perselisihan ini? Jika di dalam Wei saja kita tidak bisa berdamai dengan diri sendiri, bagaimana kita bisa melihat kedamaian di China?"

Untuk sesaat, semuanya diam. Mata mereka memandang matahari senja berwarna keemasan. Matahari yang mencurahkan cahayanya yang hangat pada seisi dataran China itu. Entah pada bangsawan, pada rakyat jelata, pada Gaibang. Mereka semua menikmati cahayanya, keindahannya, dan kehangatannya.

"Sang Phoenix itu..." Gumam Min An. "... tentu mengharapkan ini, bukan?"

"Iya." Cao Pi mengangguk.

Gaibang itu berbalik memandangi lawan bicaranya. Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Awalnya Cao Pi tersentak kaget. Namun ia pun melakukan yang sama. Kedua orang itu bersalaman. Bersalaman... dalam satu tingkat yang sama. Sekarang tak ada lagi yang namanya permusuhan antara Gaibang dan pemerintah di Wei.

"Melihat anda ada di sini, Pangeran Cao Pi," Ucap Min An dengan senyum lebar. "Kurasa... perasaan Sang Phoenix telah sampai pada anda."

Pangeran Wei itu membalas senyumnya. Mereka melepaskan jabatan tangan itu. "Kau benar. Dan sekarang aku sedang dalam perjalanan sedang mencari Sang Phoenix." Jawabnya. "Aku ingin mendapatkan kedamaian itu. Aku ingin mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan aku ingin dia... membuatku mampu membagikan kedamaian yang sudah kudapat ini pada orang-orang Wei."

Cao Pi menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Aku ingin Wei melihat kedamaian! Tidak... seluruh China melihat kedamaian!"

Suaranya terdengar menggelegar seperti guntur, dipenuhi dengan tekad kuat dan kemauan yang tak terbendung bagai aliran sungai Chang Jiang. Dan sungguh, entah siapa yang memberitahukan padanya, atau perasaan darimana datang padanya, seolah-olah semua orang yang ada di Wei ini mendukungnya. Dan itu adalah kekuatan baginya, bagaikan minyak tanah pada kobaran api.

Pangeran Wei itu bersumpah dalam hati, ia tidak akan gagal.

"Itu hal yang baik, Pangeran Cao Pi." Min An mengangguk sekali. Gaibang itu berjalan ke arah tembok, kemudian menyandarkan tubuhnya di sana. Satu tangannya berada di bawah dagu, seperti tengah berpikir. "Namun Phoenix itu sedang berada di Shu. Dan anda tahu bukan, bahwa Shu bukanlah tempat yang aman?"

Cao Pi mengangguk. Tangannya bersilang di depan dada. "Tentu saja aku tahu. Shu dan Wei adalah musuh besar sejak dahulu." Sahutnya. "Namun ini tidak akan menghentikanku dari pencarianku. Aku harus bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, apapun yang terjadi."

Sebagai balasan, Min An menggeleng. "Memang benar. Tetapi lebih dari itu, sebenarnya akhir-akhir ini Shu dalam penjagaan yang sangat ketat. Aku khawatir karena penjagaan ini, penyamaran anda mungkin saja bisa ketahuan." Jelasnya. Cao Pi tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebagai isyarat agar ia melanjutkan. "Semua informasi ini aku dapatkan dari Gaibang yang lolos dengan susah payah keluar dari Shu. Begini, kata mereka, Shu heboh karena adanya seorang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix."

"Jangan katakan bahwa itu Lu Xun!" Seru Zhang He, yang sudah tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya lagi.

"Sayangnya, itu memang Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix yang sesungguhnya." Jawab Min An dengan wajah kecewa bercampur kesal. "Menurut info yang kudengar, salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, Zhao Yun, dibuang dan diasingkan karena ketahuan bersekongkol dengan Phoenix 'bohongan' itu. Bahkan _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dan ahli strategi muda Jiang Wei sampai dibunuh karena melakukan hal yang sama."

Kedua pasang suami istri itu terperanjat. "Ya Tian! Kenapa mereka sampai dibunuh? Hanya karena bersekongkol? Dan lagi... orang yang mereka kira Phoenix 'bohongan' ini sebenarnya adalah Phoenix yang sesungguhnya, kan?"

Min An memandangi sepasang suami istri itu. "_Qianbei_, anda tidak mengerti. Shu memiliki aturan yang sangat keras sekali. Bagi mereka, sebuah pengkhianatan, tidak peduli sekecil apapun, sepantasnya diganjari hukuman mati." Jelasnya. "Jadi, orang-orang Shu itu menduga bahwa Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu, hanyalah seorang mata-mata dari Wu yang demi dapat menunaikan tugasnya, akhirnya menciptakan kebohongan dengan mengatakan dirinya adalah Sang Phoenix yang telah ditunggu-tunggu itu."

"Logis juga..." Gumam Zhang He. "Jika Jendral Zhao Yun, ahli strategi Jiang Wei, dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu ketahuan bersahabat dengan Lu Xun yang dianggap mata-mata Wu, maka memang itulah yang akan menjadi nasib mereka."

Baru Zhang He habis bicara, mereka dikejutkan oleh Cao Pi yang menghantam tembok dengan dangannya. "Jangan bercanda!" Serunya geram. "Aku tidak percaya hal itu! Kudengar Zhao Yun adalah jendral yang gagah perkasa. Bahkan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao menganggapnya sebagai jendral yang terhebat. Mustahil dia bersedia dibuang dan diasingkan semudah itu! Mengenai Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, orang-orang seperti mereka tidak mungkin akan mati dengan mudah!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memastikan itu?" Tanya Zhang He.

"Mereka adalah kawan-kawan Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix, bukan?" Tanya Cao Pi dengan tatapan tajam. "Orang-orang seperti mereka, tidak peduli bahaya apapun yang mereka hadapi, tidak mungkin akan mati semudah itu. Lu Xun tidak akan membiarkannya."

Kalau ada satu orang yang tahu bagaimana Sang Phoenix itu tidak akan membiarkan seseorang mati dengan mudah, itu adalah Cao Pi sendiri. Bayangkan saja, ia saat itu bahkan adalah seorang musuh bagi Lu Xun. Tapi, Phoenix itu tidak membiarkannya mati dihabisi oleh para _Si Xiang_ dan Abdi Langit lain. Jika pada musuh, yang akhirnya berubah menjadi teman, Sang Phoenix itu tidak membiarkannya mati, apalagi dengan teman-temannya yang lain!

Min An memandangi Pangeran Wei itu untuk beberapa saat. "Tapi tidak sampai di situ saja." Sahutnya lagi. "Biar kuberitahu sesuatu. Seluruh penjagaan Shu diperketat, tujuannya bukan untuk membunuh Lu Xun. Melainkan, untuk menangkapnya hidup-hidup."

Zhang He menaikkan satu alis. Bingung. "Hei, itu sama saja." Tukasnya. "Apa bedanya membunuh Lu Xun dan menangkapnya hidup-hidup? Apapun yang terjadi, jika sampai tertangkap, Lu Xun akan dibunuh, bukan?"

Dalam waktu yang bersamaan, Cao Pi dan Min An memandangi Zhang He, seolah-olah Jendral Wei itu adalah makhluk paling bodoh sedunia. Mereka menatapnya dengan penuh ketidakpercayaan. "Jelas berbeda, Zhang He." Ujar Cao Pi. "Dengar baik-baik. Ini adalah trik kotor orang-orang Shu itu. Sekarang bayangkan jika mereka berhasil menangkap Lu Xun dan membunuhnya. Apakah yang akan terjadi? Ingat, Lu Xun adalah seorang ahli strategi Wu, seorang Putra Mahkota Dinasti Han, dan lebih-lebih lagi, seorang Phoenix. Semua orang percaya akan hal ini."

"Kalau seandainya Lu Xun dibunuh, bayangkan kemarahan yang akan terjadi." Lanjut Cao Pi mengemukakan pendapatnya yang mendalam dan tajam. "Wu tentu akan menuntut balas. Begitu pula dengan pasukan Dinasti Han yang sekarang dibawah kendali Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Kita, Wei, juga pasti tidak akan tinggal diam. Dan kalau masih kurang, aku yakin rakyat Shu sendiri banyak yang mempercayai bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix. Kalau ini terjadi, mereka hanya akan menggali kubur mereka sendiri dengan bermusuhan dengan seluruh China."

Min An berdecak kagum. "Luar biasa! Analisa Pangeran Cao Pi sungguh sangat tepat! Memang itulah yang akan dilakukan oleh orang-orang Shu!" Gaibang itu memuji. "Seperti yang dikatakan Pangeran Cao Pi. Kalau Lu Xun mati sebagai seorang Phoenix, mereka akan mendapat perlawanan dari segala pihak. Karena itulah, mereka ingin menangkap Lu Xun hidup-hidup dan membunuhnya sebagai seorang penjahat, seorang pembohong dan penyeranah."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanya Zhang He sekali lagi.

"Hmph. Lihat saja tabiat Lu Xun." Cao Pi mendengus. "Dia tidak akan memaksa orang lain untuk percaya bahwa dia Phoenix. Dia akan memberikan kebebasan pada mereka untuk melakukan apapun padanya, dan memutuskan untuk percaya padanya atau tidak." Kalimat itu tajam dan tegas, meskipun jawabannya tidak langsung dan implisit.

Jendral Wei itu berpikir sejenak. Barulah sesudah penuturan mereka tercerna dengan baik, ia mengambil sebuah kesimpulan. "Jadi, mereka akan... memperlihatkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa Lu Xun bukanlah Sang Phoenix yang diharapkan. Ini tidak baik." Zhang He menembakkan tatapan matanya pada Cao Pi. "Cao Pi, ini tidak baik!"

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Karena itulah, kita harus cepat sebelum mereka menangkap Lu Xun!"

"Bukan itu yang kutakutkan!" Zhang He nyaris berteriak. "Semisalkan, Cao Pi, semisalkan kita tiba di sana dan melihat Lu Xun yang sama sekali tidak kita harapkan. Maksudku... dia sudah tertangkap dan mereka sudah memperlihatkan bahwa Lu Xun bukanlah Sang Phoenix..." Suaranya menjadi rendah dan perlahan. "... apakah kau akan tetap percaya padanya? Bahwa dia adalah Sang Phoenix itu?"

Pangeran Wei itu mengepalkan tangan. Entah karena kemarahannya pada orang-orang Shu, atau karena kebulatan tekadnya akan menemukan Sang Phoenix, apapun yang terjadi. "Zhang He, _Fu Wang_ pernah berkata padaku mengenai ramalan leluhur bernama Tao Ge'er dan San Cai. Merekalah yang menciptakan _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna._ Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna yang asli, yang terisa hanyalah satu tembikar berbentuk Phoenix yang dilahap api." Katanya. "Arti dari tembikar ini adalah, Phoenix akan terbakar dalam api, dan tidak ada satu bagian tubuhnya yang tidak hangus menjadi abu..."

Selain Cao Pi, tidak ada yang tidak kaget mendengar hal ini. Kepalan tangan Cao Pi mulai memutih.

"Dengar baik-baik, Zhang He. Inilah keyakinanku." Cao Pi menarik nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum berseru mengucapkan tekadnya. Mata Pangeran Wei itu berkilat-kilat. "Bahkan semisalkan aku melihatnya terbakar seperti dalam ramalan itu, aku tetap akan percaya bahwa dialah Sang Phoenix itu!"

Keputusan sudah bulat. Tekadnya sudah teguh tak tergoyahkan lagi.

Zhang He tersenyum. Ia tahu ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan pangerannya lagi. Bahkan mungkin, tekad Pangeran Wei itu jauh lebih besar darinya sekarang.

"Baiklah, Cao Pi." Jendral Wei itu menepuk bahunya. "Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, kita akan pergi ke Shu! Bahaya semengerikan apapun tidak akan membuat kita mundur!"

"Tidak ada gunung yang terlalu tinggi untuk didaki. Tidak ada laut yang terlalu dalam untuk diselami." Sahut Min An sambil bersoja. "Aku ucapkan selamat menempuh perjalanan ini, Pangeran Cao Pi. Semoga anda menemukan Sang Phoenix itu dan kembali dengan selamat ke Wei!"

"Cao _xiansheng_, yang bisa kami lakukan hanya mendukung dari belakang saja." Kedua orang tua itu juga membungkuk memberi salut. "Namun kami percaya, anda pasti akan menemukannya, Sang Phoenix yang dinantikan itu!"

Pangeran Wei itu melihat dukungan yang diterimanya. Ia tertegun sejenak, menutup mata. Di hatinya sudah tidak ada ketakutan dan keraguan lagi.

_Lu Xun... tunggulah di Shu. Kali ini, biarlah aku yang datang padamu!_

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 25 (Up, Down, and Turn Around!) kalo lupa~~~

Begitulah update hari ini~

Intermezzo nggak peting: Kalo saya perhatikan Cao Pi di chapter ini dengan Cao Pi di chapter-chapter awal Unbroken Thread, kok rasanya berubah banget, ya~ Hohohoho~

Minggu depan update hari Jumat~ Dan sekaligus jadi update terakhir sebelum saya KKN... ^^ sodara, tolong doakan saya supaya selamat di sana, ya... soalnya kata dosen saya, yang perlu ditakutkan di Kupang (ato tepatnya, di dalam desa) bukan orang jahat tapi binatang buas... Doakan supaya saya kembali ke Surabaya dengan utuh, yaaaaa... Sodara nggak mau kan kalo saya sampe jadi snack beruang ato harimau?

That's it! _Zai Jian_!


	42. Light-Seeker

WAAAAAAA~ saya telat update... Maap...

Neeway, maap nggak sempat reply review... Tapi di chap ini saya punya hadiah buat beberapa dari sodara yaitu: **Mocca-Marocchi**, **Nakamura Aihara**, dan **Saika Tsuruhime**~ Dan apakah hadiah itu? Check it out!

Trus, berhubung munculnya Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao di DW8, maka di chap ini saya juga munculkan mereka~ Ohohoho~

Wokey, saya nggak bakal banyak bacod lagi~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Banyak orang berkata bahwa jika kita memandang <em>Bai Di Cheng<em>-Istana Bai Di cukup lama, maka kita dapat melihat seekor naga putih mengitarinya. Istana yang indah itu terletak di atas sebuah bukit, dengan di sisi selatannya adalah Sungai Chang Jiang yang megah. Bentuknya adalah segi delapan, yang menjulang tinggi ke langit seperti menara. Benar-benar menara yang seolah-olah mencapai ke langit(1).

Siapakah yang pernah masuk, kemudian keluar ke sisi seberangnya dengan selamat? Tidak ada. Dan karena itulah istana itu berdiri di perbatasan Shu-Wu. Seolah istana itu mengatakan pada kedua negara, bahwa sampai di sanalah kaki mereka boleh menapak. Di dalam istana yang seperti menara itu, sebenarnya seluruhnya adalah sebuah labirin yang mustahil dilalui manusia. _Bai Di Cheng_ yang artinya Istana Kaisar Putih, tak ubahnya dengan _Ba Shi Du_ buatan Zhuge Liang.

Istana ini, dari luar terlihat indah dan mengundang siapapun manusia untuk masuk ke dalamnya, tetapi telah membunuh entah berapa banyaknya orang.

Mereka yang mencoba masuk baik dari sisi barat, Shu, maupun dari sisi timur, Wu, tidak akan pernah bisa keluar ke sisi seberangnya. Namun toh itu tidak berarti istana itu benar-benar berbahaya. Semua yang masuk diberikan kesempatan untuk kembali, itu kalau mereka ingat jalannya.

Dari gerbang batu perbatasan Kui yang tinggi, seorang jendral memandang istana itu. Ruangan dengan jendela kecil tempat ia berada tidak dapat menutupi keindahannya. Di tangannya adalah sebuah surat. Genggaman tangannya membuat kertas itu kusut.

_Ma Dai... Jangan bercanda kau... Kau bilang Sang Phoenix itu telah tiba? Dan ia di Shu? Dan ia diburu karena dianggap penipu dan penyeranah? Dan orang-orang Shu akan menjebaknya di Bai Di Cheng-Istana Bai Di? Leluconmu kali ini sangat tidak lucu._

Genggaman tangannya mengendur. Dibukanya kertas itu sekali lagi dan membacanya, untuk entah keberapa kalinya.

_Ma Chao,_

_Aku tahu kau tidak akan percaya hal ini. Tapi Sang Phoenix yang telah kita tunggu-tunggu itu sudah tiba. Dalam surat ini aku tidak mungkin dapat menceritakan padamu segala detailnya, namun aku akan menyampaikan sesuatu yang harus kau ketahui._

_Ibusuri, Jendral Guan Yu, Jendral Zhang Fei, serta beberapa musuh yang tidak kelihatan, tidak percaya pada Sang Phoenix itu. Selama ini ia diburu oleh mereka dan dijadikan buronan. Sungguh keterlaluan sekali perbuatan itu, sampai-sampai semua orang yang dekat dengan Sang Phoenix itu mereka cap sebagai pengkhianat. Zhao Yun sudah pergi karena tidak tahan lagi dengan ketidakadilan ini. Jiang Wei dan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu tidak diketahui nasibnya, tetapi ada kabar yang mengatakan mereka telah dibunuh. Sekarang, Ma Chao, Iburusi mengirimkan Guan Ping untuk menjaga di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di untuk menangkap Sang Phoenix hidup-hidup._

_Kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahukan padamu lagi apa yang aku ingin kau lakukan. Bukankkah kau, Ma Chao, begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix? Pergilah ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ketika dia ada di sana._

_Aku tahu benar kau ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, bukan? Bagaimanapun, Sang Phoenix itu bukan hanya simbol dari kedamaian, tetapi juga cinta kasih. Kau berharap ketika bertemu dengannya, ia dapat mempertemukanmu dengan kekasihmu. Kau terlalu egois, Ma Chao. Sementara orang lain mengharapkan seluruh China mendapat kedamaiannya, kau hanya memikirkan dirimu sendiri. Dan aku juga tahu, Ma Chao, bahwa kau selalu dan selalu minta pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei untuk diberi tugas di luar Cheng Du, adalah agar kau bisa sekaligus berkelana mencari Weifeng, bukan?_

_Aku tidak punya hak untuk bicara begini padamu. Tapi biarkan aku memberitahukanmu sesuatu: Kau tidak peduli dengan Sang Phoenix itu. Kau hanya peduli padanya jika ia bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Weifeng, bukan?_

_Kau tidak akan mau menolong Sang Phoenix itu, memang. Tapi aku mohon agar kau menolongnya. Jika tidak demi dirinya sendiri atau demi kedamaian itu, tolonglah dia demi kekasihmu, Weifeng._

_Ma Dai_

"Phoenix..." Geramnya terdengar rendah dan perlahan. "Kenapa baru sekarang kau muncul? Setelah segala sesuatunya sudah tidak tersisa lagi?"

Ma Chao, begitulah nama Jendral Shu itu, adalah kebanggan kerajaan Shu sebagai salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau. Namun ia tidak pernah terlihat di Kotaraja Cheng Du sehingga tidak banyak orang mengenalnya. Dirinya hanyalah seorang dari Xi Liang, suatu kerajaan di Utara yang beberapa tahun lalu dihancurkan. Yang tersisa dari kerajaan itu adalah dirinya, adik sepupunya Ma Dai, dan sebuah pecahan lempengan batu giok.

Jendral itu berdiri, kemudian menggenggam giok itu. "Weifeng... akhirnya Sang Phoenix itu tiba." Gumamnya, seolah ia sedang bicara dengan gadis yang untuknya ia memberikan setengah pecahan itu. "Dia tiba setelah segala sesuatunya habis. Dimana dia saat perang antara Shu dan Xi Liang terjadi?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, tentu saja. Tempat itu menjadi sepuluh kali lebih hening dari sebelumnya, sampai-sampai Ma Chao dapat mendengar suara tarikan nafasnya dengan jelas.

"Dimana dia saat kau menyelamatkanku dari penawanan Shu?"

Kilas balik masa lalu menyerang otaknya. Peristiwa yang menyayat hati itu terlintas kembali di ingatannya. Bagaimanapun ia berusaha melupakannya, kejadian itu terus menghantuinya, bahkan sekarang seolah menjadi bagian dari dirinya sendiri. Ya, peristiwa itulah yang menyebabkannya seperti ini sekarang. Tidak berharap, dan tidak akan pernah. Jika ada satu orang di dunia ini yang tahu bagaimana rasanya berharap, tetapi harapan itu itu tidak pernah dikabulkan, itu adalah Ma Chao.

"_Weifeng! Ambillah ini!"_

"_A-apa... ini?"_

"_Sekarang kita berpisah, dan aku tidak tahu kapan kita akan bertemu lagi... Tapi bawalah ini! Semisalkan aku sudah mati, kuharap lempeng giok ini akan terus mengingatkanmu padaku. Ini adalah... pusaka keluarga Ma sebagai penguasa Xi Liang..."_

"_T-tidak...! Kenapa kau lakukan ini? Kita... kita pasti akan bertemu lagi...!"_

"_Bagaimana kau bisa begitu yakin?"_

"_Aku percaya bahwa di China, tidak pernah ada dan tidak akan ada lagi masa segelap ini! Segelap sejarah Tiga Kerajaan! Tetapi aku yakin Sang Phoenix yang kita nantikan itu akan datang di masa ini!"_

"_Lalu...?"_

"_Ma Chao, ketika kau melihat Sang Phoenix, kau akan melihat kedamaian itu! Dan kalau kau sudah melihat kedamaian, maka kita pasti akan bertemu lagi!"_

"_Sungguhkah itu? Kau percaya...?"_

"_Iya! Dan karena itu aku akan menjaga lempeng giok ini baik-baik. _Po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali."_

Tapi dimanakan Sang Phoenix itu? Sampai sekarang ia tidak pernah menemukannya. Sebelas tahun ini ia menunggu agar bisa disatukan kembali dengan kekasihnya, tetapi hal itu tidak pernah terjadi. Dan... apakah Weifeng masih hidup? Itu adalah tanda tanya besar yang tidak akan pernah ia ingin tahu jawabannya. Apa faedahnya jika ia tahu? Jika yang ia dengarkan adalah 'iya', jendral itu tidak akan percaya kalau ia belum melihatnya. Tapi jika yang ia dengar adalah 'tidak'...

... ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Dengan satu sambaran kuat, tangannya menyapu semua barang yang ada di atas meja. Kekecewaan dan amarah yang selama ini terkubur jauh di dalam hatinya, kini bangkit saat ia mendapat surat itu. Semua barang-barangnya jatuh ke lantai, menimbulkan suara berisik. Sayang, suara berisik itu tidak pernah dapat mengisi kekosongan di hatinya.

Tangannya mengepal. Sekali lagi pandangannya jatuh pada jendelanya, serta pemandangan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

"Baiklah, Phoenix... aku akan menolongmu." Janjinya, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada ketulusan dalam suaranya. Itu hanya sebuah geraman yang penuh nada menantang. "Tapi kau lebih baik tidak mengecewakanku lagi..."

Kertas surat itu diletakkannya begitu saja di atas meja, seolah ia tidak mengindahkannya lagi. Kakinya menuntunnya keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Kini ia bisa menyaksikan Kota Perbatasan Kui yang ramai. Dari gerbang kota yang tinggi inilah ia bisa melihat semuanya, bahkan garis horison yang jauh di sebelah timur. Untuk sesaat, kebanggaan yang menjadi pelipur lara memenuhi benaknya. Meskipun Xi Liang sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi di Shu ini ia adalah seorang jendral yang terpandang dan dihormati, sampai-sampai ia diangkat menjadi satu dari lima _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau.

Berada di atas gerbang ini, melihat sebuah kota dari atas, ini membuatnya teringat akan kedudukannya yang begitu tinggi di Xi Liang dahulu.

Sebuah suara memanggilnya, rupanya salah satu dari jendral yang ikut dengannya menjaga Kota Perbatasan Kui ini. Jendral muda itu adalah anak dari salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau yang lain, yaitu Guan Yu. Ia masih muda, tetapi kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedikit berbeda dari ayah serta saudara-saudaranya. Ada aura kebijaksanaan yang membuat Ma Chao tidak pernah meragukan apa yang ia katakan.

"Jendral Ma Chao," Jendral muda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Guan Xing. Ia bersoja dan membungkuk. "Aku, Guan Xing, menghadap untuk memberikan sebuah laporan dari kota."

Ma Chao berbalik, kini menatap anak muda di depannya. "Apa yang ingin kau sampaikan, Guan Xing?" Tanyanya, dengan nada berwibawa yang setara bahkan lebih dari Guan Xing.

"Aku dan Zhang Bao baru saja menerima keluhan dari dua orang warga kota. Mereka berkata bahwa ada pencuri yang terus-menerus menganggu mereka." Guan Xing memulai. Ia menegakkan punggung dan menatap seniornya itu lurus. "Maka dari itu, aku dan Zhang Bao segera bergegas ke rumah kedua warga tersebut. Kami berhasil menangkap pencuri itu." Jelasnya dengan lugas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Baru saja Ma Chao akan memuji jendral yang lebih muda darinya, tiba-tiba Guan Xing sudah menjatuhkan diri dan berlutut di atas satu lututnya!

Guan Xing, menunduk dan bersoja, melanjutkan penuturannya yang rupanya belum selesai. "Aku, mewakili Zhang Bao juga, memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya karena tidak terlebih dahulu melapor pada Jendral Ma Chao akan hal ini. Kami berdua yang gegabah dan ceroboh ini lalai dan langsung bertindak mengikuti kemauan hati kami sendiri. Oleh karena itu, kami langsung mengikuti kedua warga tersebut dan menangkap pencuri yang mereka katakan."

Tanpa disadari oleh Guan Xing, Ma Chao berdecak kagum. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia melihat jendral seperti Guan Xing! Dari antara kedua saudaranya, Guan Ping dan Guan Suo, Guan Xing-lah yang paling menguasai segala bidang. Guan Ping pandai dalam bertarung dan membuat siasat perang, tetapi ia tidak begitu dapat berpolitik. Jangankan berpolitik, Guan Ping yang kadang terlalu pencuriga itu tidak selalu dapat berdiplomasi dengan semua orang. Guan Suo apalagi. Kemampuannya mungkin setara dengan Ma Dai. Selain itu, tidak ada yang lebih istimewa.

Sementara Guan Xing? Mana ada jendral yang sepertinya? Dalam pertarungan ia tidak kalah dari kakaknya. Dan tak seperti ayahnya, pikirannya yang tajam itu memungkinkannya untuk membuat siasat-siasat perang yang ampuh. Dan tidak hanya itu, jendral muda ini bahkan mampu memimpin sebuah kota dan membuat kebijakan-kebijakan yang tepat. Jika tidak ada Guan Xing, belum tentu Ma Chao dapat memimpin kota ini sendirian. Bagaimanapun, menjaga sebuah kota perbatasan yang ramai dengan pendatang bukanlah hal yang mudah, apalagi menjaga keamanannya. Sikapnya yang penuh wibawa dan sopan tidak pernah membuatnya gagal mendapat ucapan 'ya' ketika berdiplomasi(2).

Singkatnya, Guan Xing adalah jendral serba bisa. Ma Chao pun setuju dengan hal ini.

Ma Chao mengisyaratkannya untuk berdiri, dan jendral muda itu melakukannya. "Untuk apa kau minta maaf? Kau telah berjasa menangkap seorang pencuri. Tidak perlu minta maaf hanya karena tidak melapor padaku lebih dahulu." Ucap Ma Chao. "Sekarang, bawa aku pada pencuri itu."

"Baiklah, Jendral Ma Chao."

Dengan demikian, kedua jendral itu berjalan menuruni gerbang tinggi Kota Perbatasan Kui. Guan Xing berjalan di depan, menunjukkan arah pada Ma Chao di belakangnya. Sampai di tangga gerbang, mereka berdua menapak turun...

... dan mendengar keributan di bawah!

Tapi, tidak seperti yang mereka harapkan, keributan itu terdengar seperti pertengkaran anak-anak!

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU BUKAN PENCURIIIII!"

"HUH! DASAR KEPALA BATU! Sudah salah, masih saja berbohong!"

"Kaulah yang menuduh sembarangan, DASAR BOCAH!"

"KAU SENDIRI BOCAH! Kau kira cuma gara-gara kau lebih tinggi dariku beberapa senti, lantas aku takut padamu?"

"Kau menantangku, heh?!"

"Kalau iya, lalu kena..."

"DIAM KALIAN BERDUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Ma Chao dan Guan Xing bingung sendiri melihat pemandangan yang konyol tapi terlihat bodoh ini. Di depan mereka adalah dua orang, yang satu adalah seorang pemuda sementara yang lain adalah bocah. Keduanya penteleng-pentelengan dengan wajah mereka sampai jadi hijau sangking marah satu sama lain! Dan bukan hanya itu, dari mata mereka seolah-olah keluar arus-arus listrik yang menandakan permusuhan kedua orang ini!

Tapi, yang lebih lucu lagi adalah seorang jendral lain yang berada di dekat mereka. Jendral yang juga masih muda itu, sangking tidak tahan dengan keberisikan mereka, akhirnya meletus dalam kedongkolan!

Dan jendral itu... siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang Bao?

"Dengar, bocah! Dan kau juga, pencuri! Kalau kalian ramai terus, aku akan menyumpal mulut kalian dengan babi hutan!" Bentak Zhang Bao sangking kesal. Ini bukannya membuat kedua orang itu berhenti, malah makin menjadi-jadi!

"Babi hutan? Kenapa tidak sekalian dengan gajah saja?" Sahut si bocah.

"Kau saja yang disumpal dengan gajah! Aku lebih baik disumpal dengan babi hutan! Kan enak? Bisa dimakan?" Sergah pemuda yang sepertinya pencuri berpekara itu.

"Sudah kubilang DIAAAAAAMMMMM!" Seru Zhang Bao sekali lagi. Kota Kui jadi heboh dibuatnya! "Hei kau, bocah! Jangan banyak bicara! Semakin kau bicara, semakin terlihat kalau kau bodoh!" Seru jendral itu pada si bocah sambil menudingnya, sebelum berpindah pada pencuri di sampingnya. "Dan kau juga! Sudah tahu salah, masih tidak tahu diri! Kalau semua orang Shu sepertimu, mau jadi apa kerajaan ini, hah?"

"Shu ya Shu! Memang kau harap mau jadi apa?" Balas si pencuri dengan suara yang sengit dan ngotot bukan main!

Guan Xing cepat-cepat mengangkat tangannya dan menutup mulut, setengah mati menahan tawa melihat aksi rekan jendralnya. Sementara Ma Chao cuma bisa menggeleng melihat tingkah Zhang Bao yang sempat-sempatnya adu mulut dengan pencuri serta bocah itu! Zhang Bao adalah anak dari Zhang Fei yang juga salah seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau. Zhang Bao tidak begitu berbeda dengan Guan Xing dalam hal bertarung. Tapi sifatnya yang agak sembrono dan suka adu mulut seperti ayahnya itu benar-benar bagaikan langit dan bumi jika dibandingkan Guan Xing.

Yahhh... setidaknya dengan adanya Zhang Bao, mereka tidak pernah bosan.

Ma Chao, diikuti Guan Xing, berjalan menghampiri kawanan itu. "Hei! Hei! Hei! Ada apa ini?" Tentu saja pertanyaan itu ditujukan untuk Zhang Bao. Tapi...

"JENDRAL MA CHAO! Ini ada maling tidak tahu diri yang menyusup ke rumahku!" Sahut si bocah.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan maling! Jendral, bocah inilah yang menuduhku macam-macam!" Dengan sengit si pencuri membela dirinya.

"HOOOOIIIIII! Kalian berdua!" Bentak Zhang Bao, benar-benar tidak sabaran lagi menghadapi sepasang pembuat onar ini! "Bisa diam tidak? Jendral Ma Chao sedang bicara denganku, tahu! Bukan dengan kalian! Karena itu, tutup mulut kalian!"

Guan Xing menepuk jidatnya. "Ya Tian, Zhang Bao! Sopan sedikit, lah...! Kau sedang di depan Jendral Ma Chao!" Melihat tingkah Zhang Bao, mau tidak mau Guan Xing jadi panik juga.

Barulah setelah mendengar teguran dari kawannya, Zhang Bao sadar diri. "WAAAAAAAA! I-iya...! Maafkan aku, Jendral Ma Chao!" Dengan segera Zhang Bao ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang. Ma Chao benar-benar serba salah sekarang! Mau marah salah, mau tertawa salah, mau menangis apalagi! Syukurlah akhirnya Zhang Bao selesai dengan segala ketidakpentingan itu. "Jendral Ma Chao! Perkenalkan, ini adalah Rui Huo dari keluarga Yang!" Ucapnya sambil menunjuk si bocah. "Dialah yang memberi laporan pada kami bahwa ada pencuri yang menyusup ke rumahnya! Dan ini..."

Pencuri itu, meski sudah ketangkap basah, terkepung, dan dengan tangan terikat, masih saja jual mahal! Benar-benar memancing kesabaran seorang Zhang Bao yang penaik darah! "Kau ingin tahu namaku? Aku tidak akan memberitahukannya!"

"Hei, dasar maling tidak tahu diri!" Bentak bocah bernama Rui Huo itu(3). Namun ia segera dihentikan oleh seorang gadis yang menjitak kepalanya dari belakang.

"Rui Huo! Kau tidak perlu main hakim sendiri, dasar kau sok tahu!" Omelnya sambil berkacak pinggang. "Tapi kau, maling, sekarang kau sudah tertangkap basah! Jadi cepat beritahukan namamu sebelum Jendral Ma Chao marah dan membuatmu jadi sejarah!"

"_Jiejie_! Kau sendiri sama main hakimnya dengan aku!" Balas Rui Huo.

"Rui Huo! Fei Ling! Kalian berdua ini sama saja! BERISIIIIIIKKKKK!" Kalau saja dua anak ini adalah adik-adik Zhang Bao, mungkin Zhang Bao sudah benar-benar akan menyumpal mulut mereka!

Sekali lagi Ma Chao jadi bukan main serba salah! Apa-apaan ini? Kok bisa-bisanya ada dua anak kecil ditambah seorang maling kepala batu di depan matanya. Sudah begitu, Zhang Bao malah ikut-ikutan dalam adu mulut mereka! Sambil menghela nafas panjang, Ma Chao berbisik pada Guan Xing. "Jadi... dua warga kota yang kau maksudkan itu adalah dua anak kecil ini?"

Guan Xing menjawab dengan nada menyesal betul. "Benar, Jendral Ma Chao. Aku dan Zhang Bao tidak melapor karena kami kira anak-anak ini bercanda." Jelasnya sambil menahan malu bukan buatan. "Tak tahunya, saat kami sampai di rumahnya, benar-benar ada pencuri yang datang ke rumah mereka dan..."

"HEI! AKU DENGAR ITU!"

Jiwa Ma Chao dan Guan Xing serasa tercerai-berai ke langit sangking kaget dengan teriakan marah si 'maling'. Pemuda itu memasang tampang tidak terima. "Sudah kubilang aku bukan maling!"

Ma Chao tidak bodoh. Ia tahu kalau ini dibiarkan, pertengkaran dan adu mulut yang penuh kesia-siaan antara Zhang Bao, Rui Huo, dan si maling akan berlanjut sampai pada keabadian. Maka kali ini, sambil menghentakkan senjatanya sekali ke tanah, ia berkata dengan suara lantang. "Baiklah! Aku ingin mendengar kasus kalian terlebih dahulu! Tapi bicara satu-satu...!"

"Benar! Jangan menyerocos saja!" Potong Zhang Bao yang seketika membuat Ma Chao naik darah.

"SUDAH! SUDAH! Kalian ini ribut seperti di pasar saja!" Akhirnya jendral _Wu Hu Jiang_ itu meledak. "Kita bicarakan di dalam saja! Ayo!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"WHOOOOAAAAA! Baru kali ini aku masuk ke menara penjagaan gerbang kota! Ternyata bagus dan megah sekali, ya!"

"Rui Huo! Kau jangan bikin malu! Eh, tapi tempat ini memang bagus, sih..."

"_Jiejie_ juga bikin malu, kok!"

"Kalian berdua sama saja bikin malu!"

"Diam kau maling!"

_Mulai lagi..._ Keluh Ma Chao dalam hati. Belum pernah perjalanan ke gedung aula gerbang kota terasa sejauh dan seberisik ini! Pasti karena kedatangan tamu-tamu yang tidak diharapkan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan kedua anak kecil bernama Fei Ling(4) dan Rui Huo serta si 'maling' yang masih belum diketahui namanya ini? Parahnya lagi, Zhang Bao yanjg seorang jendral itu bukannya mendiamkan mereka, malah ikut beradu mulut!

Apakah keadaan bisa lebih buruk daripada ini?

Akhirnya mereka sampai di sebuah bangunan yang berada di atas gerbang kota tersebut. Ruang dalamnya hanya seperti aula saja.

"Jadi, apa masalah kalian?"

"Dia, Jendral Ma Chao! Dia ini maling!" Seru Rui Huo.

"Apa? Maling! Kau yang maling!" Si 'maling' juga balas menuduh.

"Maling diam saja!"

"Kau yang maling!"

"Maling!"

"MALIIIIIING!"

Setelah entah sekian banyaknya 'maling', Zhang Bao berseru keras-keras. "YANG BILANG 'MALING' LAGI ADALAH BABI HUTAN!"

Rupanya cara itu cukup ampuh. Rui Huo beserta si 'maling' akhirnya diam seribu bahasa. Kakak perempuan Rui Huo, Fei Ling, cuma bisa menggeleng sangking malu melihat adiknya. Akhirnya, dialah yang baik-baik menjelaskan. "Jendral Ma Chao, maafkan tingkah adikku ini. Sebelumnya izinkan aku memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Fei Ling, dan ini adikku Rui Huo. Kami dari keluarga Yang, baru-baru ini pindah dari rumah kami di kota Mo Gui." Kata gadis kecil itu dengan sopan sambil bersoja. "Alasan kami pindah kemari adalah karena di beberapa hari di Mo Gui, kami merasa tidak aman! Seolah-olah setiap hari ada penyusup yang masuk ke rumah kami. Sungguh sial, sesudah pindah kemaripun kami tetap didatangi penyusup itu! Herannya, kami tidak pernah berhasil menangkapnya! Syukur karena ada Jendral Guan Xing dan Jendral Zhang Bao, hari ini kami bisa menangkap si penyusup!"

"Hei, Fei Ling! Kau jangan melebih-lebihkan begitu! Kau membuatku seperti orang jahat saja! Jangan hanya karena aku menyusup ke rumahmu, maka kau membuatku jadi seperti pelaku kriminal!" Sahut si 'maling', yang sedari tadi masih tidak sadar situasinya sendiri. "Kau pindah kemari karena perintah kerajaan yang menyuruh agar seluruh penduduk Shu yang tinggal di kota di luar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di mengosongkan kota, kan?"

Ma Chao tahu benar hal ini. Memang benar yang dikatakan si 'maling'. Beberapa minggu yang lalu, turun sebuah perintah dari kerajaan untuk memperkuat perbatasan. Dan hal ini, khususnya perbatasan Shu-Wu. Gara-gara hal itulah, penduduk Shu yang tinggal di luar garis perbatasan, yakni _Bai Di Cheng_ sebagai penanda, disuruh untuk pindah. Inilah yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan Kota Perbatasan Kui makin ramai!

"Hah?" Zhang Bao menggaruk kepala, bingung. "Bukankah garis perbatasan Shu-Wu adalah yang melewati kota Han Shuo, dan sejajar dengan Gerbang Phoenix yang disebut Yan Lu itu?"

Guan Xing cuma bisa memukul jidat. "Ya Tian! Zhang Bao, kau seperti baru turun gunung saja sehingga baru tahu ini sekarang!" Keluhnya kesal setengah mati. "Begini, sebenarnya pada awalnya teritori Shu hanyalah sampai di _Bai Di Cheng_. Jika ditarik garis perbatasan dari _Bai Di Cheng_, maka akan membelah padang Wu Xi menjadi dua. Karena aliansi dahulu, maka Wu meminjamkan wilayahnya sampai dengan kota Wu Ling dan berakhir di Kota Han Shou, dengan Gerbang Phoenix itu sebagai penandanya!" Atas segala penjelasan panjang lebar itu, Zhang Bao menunjukkan terima kasihnya dengan sebuah 'ooh...'

Memang benar yang dikatakan Guan Xing. Entah kenapa, Shu seolah ingin membatasi teritorinya dengan Wu, dan ini jelas akan menimbulkan kesan bahwa mereka ingin mencari permusuhan dengan Wu. Oleh karena itu, penjagaan Shu diperkuat hanya sampai di garis perbatasan mereka yang awal, yaitu _Bai Di Cheng_. Jika Shu memperkuat sampai Wu Ling dan Han Shou, yang mana adalah wilayah yang dipinjamkan Wu pada mereka, tentu akan membuat Wu berpikir Shu telah mengingkari perjanjian tersebut dan tidak bermaksud mengembalikan wilayah itu(5). Ma Chao menebak bahwa diperkuatnya perbatasan Shu-Wu di garis _Bai Di Cheng_, serta perintah agar para penduduk Shu pindah ke dalam garis perbatasan, tentu ada hubungannya dengan kasus Sang Phoenix itu...

Tapi itu masalah nanti. Sekarang ia harus menangani kasus 'maling-malingan' ini...

"Yah, itu alasan kedua! Alasan utamanya adalah kau! Jadi jangan banyak cing-cong lagi!" Bentak Fei Ling tak sabaran.

Ma Chao mengangguk sesudah mendengar cerita Fei Ling. Kini ia beralih pada si 'maling'. "Dan kau? Aku belum mendengar ceritamu." Ucap jendral itu sambil menyilangkan lengan.

"Lepaskan ikatanku dulu, baru aku mau buka mulut!"

Jendral Shu itu membuang nafas. Dipandanginya si 'maling'. Rambut pendeknya yang berwarna hijau dan tak karuan itu sangat langka. Matanya yang berwarna hijau muda lebar dan tajam tetapi bening, menunjukkan bahwa dia tentulah bukan orang jahat. Meskipun sepertinya pemuda ini tidak peduli dengan penampilan, tetapi entah mengapa sesuatu dalam diri Ma Chao mengatakan bahwa orang ini adalah orang baik-baik.

Kuharap dia tidak akan mengecewakan kepercayaanku... Gumam Ma Chao sebelum memberi perintah. "Baiklah! Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, lepaskan ikatannya!"

Meskipun kaget, kedua jendral muda itu toh melakukan yang diperintahkan senior mereka dengan patuh. Rui Huo tentu saja tidak terima, tetapi Fei Ling berusaha untuk menghentikan si adik dari membuat masalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu. Jadilah kakak beradik Yang itu saling bertengkar sendiri.

Sesudah dilepaskan, pemuda itu berdiri tegak. Dan syukurlah kepercayaan Ma Chao tidak disia-siakan! Si tersangka pencuri itu tidak berusaha melarikan diri atau menyerang, malah terlihat santai sekali! "Ehm, perkenalkan. Namaku..."

"_Jiejie_ ini sok tahu sekali! Kalau sampai maling ini melarikan diri bagaimana?"

"Kau yang sukanya menuduh! Dasar manusia berpikiran cupat!"

"_Jiejie_-lah yang sebenarnya berpikiran cupat!"

"Pikiranmu-lah yang lebih cupat! Sia-sia saja kepalamu begitu besar, tapi otakmu hanya sebesar biji kangkung!"

... jadilah si maling urung memperkenalkan diri. Dengan suara keras kakak-beradik ini memenuhi aula, rasanya seluruh Kota Perbatasan Kui bisa mendengar perkelahian mereka! Mana bisa suaranya terdengar oleh Ma Chao dan lainnya di tengah keadaan bising begini?

"Jendral Ma Chao! Tolong katakan pada _jiejie_-ku ini supaya dia jangan banyak cing-cong lagi!" Tiba-tiba saja Rui Huo menghambur ke arah Ma Chao, membuat jendral itu jadi kaget bukan buatan!

"Tidak, Jendral Ma Chao! Dialah yang banyak cing-cong! Pikiran pendek begitu..." Balas si Fei Ling dengan sengit sambil juga menghampiri Ma Chao.

Jendral _Wu Hu Jiang_ itu benar-benar serba salah sekarang! Kedua bersaudara Yang ini benar-benar heboh bukan buatan! Dan tentu saja tingkah mereka sama sekali tidak dapat diprediksi. Si kakak adalah seorang gadis kecil yang usianya kira-kira tiga belas tahun dengan rambut panjang sepunggung diikat di atas dan wajah yang manis. Sementara sang adik adalah bocah berusia sebelas tahun berwajah agak bandel dengan rambut pendek yang sedikit jabrik.

Zhang Bao benar-benar tidak tahan lagi! Gendang telinganya serasa mau pecah mendengar pertengkaran yang sangat tidak penting ini! Pada akhirnya, jendral itu meledak lagi! "DIAAAAAAAAAAMMMMM! YANG MASIH BERADU MULUT ADALAH BABI HUTAN!"

Sekali lagi caranya berhasil. Kedua kakak beradik Yang itu tidak mengeluarkan suara lagi karena takut menjadi babi hutan betulan. Bagaimana pun, ini adalah seorang Jendral Shu yang mengucapkannya! Keduanya jadi malu sendiri...

Si 'maling' tersenyum menang sambil menjulurkan lidah ke arah Rui Huo. Sempat-sempatnya dia melakukan itu sebelum bicara pada ketiga jendral di hadapannya! "Ehm... baiklah. Biar kuulangi lagi. Perkenalkan, namaku adalah Fei Tiao(6)!" Pemuda itu akhirnya memberitahukan namanya. "Dan sebelum kalian menuduhku yang bukan-bukan, biar aku bertanya dulu pada kedua 'Yang' kecil ini. Boleh?"

Rui Huo dan Fei Ling membalasnya tanpa suara tetapi tatapan menantang.

"Aku ingin tanya pada kalian berdua. Selama ini kalian melihat aku menyusup. Tapi, memangnya ada barang di rumah kalian yang hilang?" Tanya pemuda bernama Fei Tiao itu sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sampai di sini, kedua anak itu berpandang-pandangan. Wajah mereka menunjukkan keterkejutan sekaligus rasa bersalah sebelum menjawab dengan suara pelan. "Memang tidak, sih..." Jawab si _jiejie_.

"T-t-tapi... itu tidak berarti kau boleh menyusup seenaknya!" Bentak Rui Huo yang masih tidak mau kalah. Benar-benar keras kepala sekali bocah itu. "Kalau kau menyusup, privasi kami hilang, kan? Dan, hei! Jangan gara-gara _die_ seorang penguasaha pengiriman barang antar kerajaanyang sekaligus menjadi mata-mata terselubung Kerajaan Shu, maka lantas kau bebas menyusup ke rumah kami!"

Begitu mendengar kalimat Rui Huo ini, kontan Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao kaget bukan buatan! "A-APAAAAA? Jangan-jangan kalian berdua anak Yang Yuan Yu?"

Ma Chao yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa menoleh pada dua jendral juniornya. "Yang Yuan Yu? Siapa itu?"

Guan Xing pun lagi-lagi mulai menjelaskan. "Jendral Ma Chao begitu jarang bertugas di Cheng Du dan selalu minta agar ditugaskan di daerah lain, karena itu jarang mendengar tentang orang-orang. Yang Yuan Yu adalah, seperti yang Rui Huo katakan, seorang pebisnis di bidang pengiriman barang antar kerajaan. Karena ia sering berpindah dari Kerajaan Wei, Wu, dan Shu, maka banyak informasi yang didapatkannya. Informasi-informasi inilah yang kemudian diberitahukan pada pihak Shu." Jelas Guan Xin panjang lebar, yang lagi-lagi disambut terima kasih hanya dengan sebuah 'ooh...' dari Ma Chao. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Rui Huo dan Fei Ling adalah putra-putri Yang Yuan Yu!"

Fei Tiao tertawa pelan. "Wah... wah... wah... rupanya kau tahu banyak juga ya, jendral!" Ucapnya, yang seketika menghentikan penjelasan Guan Xing. Ketiga jendral itu, berukut Yang bersaudara, memandangi pemuda berambut hijau itu dengan heran. "Tapi sebenarnya keluarga Yang lebih dari sekedar pemilik usaha pengiriman barang antar kerajaan, jendral..."

Guan Xing mengangkat alis, kaget. "A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dengar baik-baik, jendral, karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Dan ini juga alasan mengapa aku selalu menyusup ke rumah mereka." Jawab Fei Tiao dengan tatapan tajam. Suaranya terdengar misterius, namun cukup meyakinkan untuk dapat mereka percaya. "Keluarga Yang adalah keturunan dari Yang Xiong(7), salah satu leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Phoenix!"

Bukan main terkejutnya mereka mendengar hal ini!

Apalagi Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Keduanya kaget bukan buatan ketika tahu rahasia keluarganya telah diketahui orang asing yang sama sekali tidak mereka kenal! Marah, kesal, heran, dan bingung, Rui Huo maju dan membentak dengan keras. "Siapa kau?! Dan kenapa kau bisa tahu rahasia keluarga kami?! JAWAB!"

Fei Tiao masing menyilangkan tangan, sama sekali tidak terintimadasi maupun terkejut atas reaksi Rui Huo. Ia hanya memandangi bocah itu dengan tatapan puas, begitu juga pada _jiejie_-nya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu itu, bocah. Asal tahu saja, aku makan garam lebih banyak dari pada kau makan nasi."

"Cih! Kata-katamu seperti kata _die_ dan _niang_ saja!" Sergah Rui Huo.

"Baiklah! Aku makan garam lebih banyak daripada kau, _jiejie_-mu, ayah dan ibumu, makan nasi!" Balas Fei Tiao tidak sabaran. Kelima pasang telinga yang mendengarnya tentu saja menangkap kalimat itu sebagai sesuatu yang berlebihan gara-gara kekesalannya. Namun sebenarnya, pemuda misterius itu lebih dari sekedar yang mereka sangka...

Ma Chao mangut-mangut sejenak. "Jadi begitu... keluarga Yang adalah keturunan dari Yang Xiong, salah satu leluhur yang berasal dari Cheng Du yang meramalkan kedatangan Sang Phoenix." Gumamnya. Rui Huo dan Fei Ling saling berpandangan satu sama lain, lantas mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan si jendral. "Yang kudengar adalah bahwa Yang Xiong disebut 'Kong Fuzi dari barat'. Aku tidak tahu bahwa Yang Xiong juga salah satu leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Phoenix..."

Sekali lagi Guan Xing menerangkan dengan detail dan jelas. "Jendral Ma Chao, ramalan Yang Xiong merupakan harta benda keluarga Yang. Menurut rumor yang kudengar, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei yang begitu tertarik dengan Sang Phoenix juga pernah dulu sekali membaca ramalan tersebut meski hanya satu kali. Dan seperti biasa, Yang Mulia Kaisar akan menyuruh orang menulis ulang berdasarkan apa yang diingatnya. Kemudian dalam pembangunan _FengHuang Xian_, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei membawa seluruh salinan ulang ramalan leluhur yang pernah dibacanya dan menaruhnya di kota tersebut. Dan dari situlah _shifu_-_shifu_ di _FengHuang Xian_ mengetahui segala hal tentang Phoenix!" Jelas Guan Xing panjang lebar.

Mata Zhang Bao melebar karena tertarikan dan kekaguman. "Uwah! Berarti tentu para _shifu_ itu mengetahui banyak hal tentang Phoenix! Sayang sekali aku tidak pernah pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_! Kuharap aku dapat pergi ke sana dan bertanya banyak hal tentang Phoenix pada mereka!" Kemudian jendral itu menepuk bahu temannya. "Dan kau, Guan Xing, rupanya kau juga tahu banyak!"

Dari sudut matanya, Zhang Bao menyadari sesuatu yang tidak wajar dan tidak seharusnya. Kedua bocah dari keluarga Yang itu. Alih-alih mendengar kata '_shifu_' dan '_FengHuang Xian_', keduanya mengerutkan dahi seperti menunjukkan ketidakpuasan. Namun selain itu mereka tidak mengatakan apapun.

Ketiga Jendral Shu itu juga diam untuk beberapa saat, memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sepertinya hari ini bukan hari yang biasa untuk mereka. Fei Ling, Rui Huo, dan Fei Tiao. Siapa mereka sebenarnya? Dan keluarga Yang, Yang Xiong, ramalah leluhur, para _shifu_, _FengHuang Xian_, apa hubungannya segala hal rumit ini dengan sebuah peristiwa sederhana seperti penyusupan seseorang?

"Begitulah, jendral. Ramalan leluhur Yang Xiong adalah pusaka keluarga Yang yang disimpan di dalam rumah mereka." Lanjut Fei Tiao saat keadaan tenang kembali, mengizinkannya untuk melanjutkan pembelaannya terhadap kasusnya. "Dan aku, sama seperti orang-orang pada umumnya, sangat amat tertarik dengan Sang Phoenix! Karena itu, aku menyusup ke rumah mereka, hanya sekedar untuk membaca ramalan-ramalan itu! Sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mencuri!"

Barulah Fei Ling dan Rui Huo menyadari niatan Fei Tiao. "O-oh... jadi begitu, _xiansheng_..." Gumam Fei Ling dengan suara pelan sangking merasa bersalah. "Seandainya _xiansheng_ memang ingin membaca, kami sama sekali tidak keberatan, kok!"

"Tapi jangan mencuri perkamen-perkamen berisi ramalan-ramalan itu!" Tukas Rui Huo. "Seperti yang kau bilang, itu adalah harta pusaka keluarga kami!"

"Tentu saja! Aku juga tahu untuk tidak mencuri barang seberharga itu!" Balas pemuda berambut hijau itu membela diri. "Aku hanya ingin membaca! Sungguh! Sebenarnya, aku sangat ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Sungguh sial sampai sekarang aku tidak pernah bisa bertemu dengannya! Kuharap, jika aku membaca ramalan-ramalan itu, aku bisa tahu dimana dia sekarang dan bertemu dengannya..." Keluh Fei Tiao lesu.

Ma Chao bertukar pandang dengan Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao. "Tapi, Fei Tiao, itu tidak membenarkan tindakanmu menyusup ke rumah mereka. Seperti yang tadi telah dikatakan Rui Huo, kau menganggu privasi mereka." Ucapnya dengan tegas dan lantang. "Jika kau ingin membaca ramalan-ramalan itu, kenapa kau tidak langsung minta izin pada mereka? Mudah, bukan?"

Fei Tiao hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap, tidak percaya pada pendengarannya. Jendral ini kelihatannya sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan Phoenix atau apapun! Dan menyarankan agar orang asing sepertinya datang pada keluarga Yang, kemudian minta dipinjami perkamen-perkamen berisi ramalan leluhur yang begitu berharga melebihi segala harta karun?

"Mana bisa begitu, jendral?" Fei Tiao menyahut. "Apakah jendral tidak tahu bahwa ramalan-ramalan leluhur adalah sesuatu yang sangat dijaga baik-baik?" Seperti yang pemuda itu duga, Ma Chao rupanya memang tidak mengerti apa-apa! "Ramalan-ramalan itu sebenarnya tersebar di seluruh tiga kerajaan Wei, Wu, dan Shu. Namun sayang sebagian sudah banyak yang hilang. Ramalan-ramalan yang tersisa dijaga dengan begitu hati-hati dan awas oleh kerajaan lainnya."

"Ramalan leluhur yang ada di Kerajaan Wei berupa perkamen-perkamen disimpan baik-baik dalam Istana Luo Yang." Lanjut Fei Tiao. "Begitu pula ramalan leluhur di Wu yang selain perkamen, juga sebuah pusaka yaitu dua buah senjata senjata. Di Shu, semua ramalan yang asli disimpan di Istana Cheng Du, dan yang paling terkenal adalah _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna asli buatan leluhur Tao Ge'er dan San Cai. Kemudian demi keamanan, seluruh ramalan leluhur di tiga kerajaan yang pernah dibaca Kaisar Liu Bei, oleh Kaisar ditulis ulang semuanya dan disimpan di _FengHuang Xian_, tepat seperti yang jendral itu katakan." Katanya sambil menunjuk Guan Xing.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu semua itu? Apakah kau pernah mengunjungi Istana Shu? Dan bahkan juga Wei dan Wu?" Tanya Guan Xing, tetapi Fei Tiao pura-pura tuli sambil berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sekarang, dengan keadaan seperti ini, bagaimana kau bisa mengharapkanku untuk minta izin baik-baik? Ramalan Yang Xiong tentu bukan hanya sebagai pusaka keluarga tetapi juga sebuah pusaka kerajaan!" Kata Fei Tiao, akhirnya menutup penjelasannya yang panjang lebar itu.

Ketiga jendral itu terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing. Begitu pula dengan Fei Tiao, yang sibuk berpikir apakah semua yang ia jelaskan itu tidak mengungkapkan siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya. Sementara Rui Huo dan Fei Ling sekali lagi hanya saling berpandang-pandangan saja, menimbang-nimbang apa yang perlu mereka katakan.

Pada akhirnya Fei Ling, gadis itu membuka mulut. "_Xiansheng_, ayahku pernah mengatakan sebuah kalimat, 'manusia saat lahir hanya bisa percaya, namun seiring dengan bertambah dewasanya mereka, mereka semakin menolak untuk percaya.'(8)" Katanya pada Fei Tiao. Si rambut hijau itu kini menoleh pada Fei Ling. "Jika selama waktu itu yang bisa manusia lihat hanyalah kegelapan, bagaimana mereka bisa tetap percaya? Yang dapat mempertahankan kepercayaan mereka sampai mereka melihat sendiri cahaya itu... adalah kebenaran yang tertulis pada ramalan leluhur!"

Untuk sesaat, ruangan itu terasa hening. Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao, bahkan Ma Chao yang tertua dari antara mereka terhenyak. Jiwa mereka tergetar mendengar perkataan Fei Ling. Siapakah gadis ini? Dan bagaimana ia bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang begitu bijaksana dan sarat kebenaran?

"Karena itulah, _xiansheng_..." Lanjut Fei Ling. Tatapan matanya tajam. Suaranya tegas dan lantang penuh keyakinan. "... kami tidak akan pernah menyembunyikan ramalan leluhur untuk kami sendiri. Meskipun redup sekali jika dibandingkan dengan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, segala perkataan leluhur sedikitnya dapat memberikan sepercik cahaya! Maka itu, sampai waktunya _xiansheng_ melihat Sang Phoenix, _xiansheng_ harus mengetahui perkataan leluhur ini!"

"Benar!" Rui Huo mengangguk kuat-kuat menyetujui. "Kami tidak akan pernah menutup pintu dan melarang orang untuk mengejar cahaya! Jika _xiansheng_ ingin membaca ramalan leluhur ini, datanglah ke rumah kami kapan saja!"

Fei Tiao terdiam, memandangi kedua anak itu untuk waktu yang lama sekali. Apa yang ada di pikirannya, tidak ada yang tahu. "Begitu..." Gumam pemuda itu, pelan sekali hingga tidak ada yang bisa mendengarnya selain ia sendiri.

Tidak tahan lagi untuk diam, pada akhirnya Guan Xing membuka suara. "Tunggu sebentar! Ada sesuatu yang aneh!" Seruan jendral itu seketika mengundang perhatian semua yang berada di sana. "Fei Tiao, kau bilang kau ingin membaca ramalan leluhur, bukan? Dan kau sendiri bilang bahwa segala salinan ramalan leluhur ada di kota _FengHuang Xian_. Lantas, daripada sulit-sulit mencari di rumah mereka, kenapa kau tidak pergi ke kota itu?"

Sungguh berbeda dari pikiran Guan Xing, reaksi Fei Tiao tidak seperti yang diharapkannya. Bahkan lebih-lebih lagi, sekali lagi kedua bersaudara Yang itu menunjukkan wajah tidak terima alih-alih mendengar kata '_FengHuang Xian_'.

"Jendral Guan Xing," Fei Ling-lah yang menjawab. "Jika ada suatu tempat yang tidak mau melihat cahaya, maka tempat itu akan penuh dengan kegelapan, bukan?"

"Jika ada satu tempat yang begitu gelap, sangat gelap sampai-sampai tidak bisa menerima cahaya, itu adalah _FengHuang Xian_." Imbuh Rui Huo.

Seolah belum cukup segala hal mengejutkan itu bagi ketiga jendral, Fei Tiao menutupnya dengan satu perkataan yang tajam dan keras, jauh melebihi perkataan kedua anak itu.

"Sang Phoenix tidak ada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Apa yang bisa dibanggakan dari kota itu?"

Ketiganya terkesiap.

"Apa maksud kalian?" Zhang Bao, yang masih sangat ingin pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_, bertanya dengan dahi berkerut. "Memangnya ada apa dengan kota itu? Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian tahu tetapi kami tidak tahu?"

"_FengHuang Xian_ adalah seperti _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga di Chang An!" Ujar Guan Xing ikut menambahkan. "Apa maksudmu dengan tempat itu penuh dengan kegelapan? Dan tidak ada cahaya? Bukankah seperti yang kau bilang, semua ramalan ada di sana? Dan para _shifu_ itu, yang mengajarkan mengenai Sang Phoenix? Dan semua orang yang mengharapkan kedatangan Sang Phoenix?"

Untuk segala hujan pertanyaan kedua jendral itu, Fei Tiao hanya menjawab dengan sebuah kalimat pendek. "Kalau demikian, kau harus melihat sendiri kota itu, jendral..."

"... dan membandingkannya dengan cahaya yang sesungguhnya." Imbuh Fei Ling.

Ma Chao melihat dan mendengar seluruh percakapan mereka dengan tatapan tajam. Jendral itu sedari tadi hanya diam saja. Meskipun tidak kelihatan, sebenarnya ia muak dengan segala percakapan mengenai Phoenix ini. Ya, orang-orang ini begitu naif dan tidak tahu apa-apa, tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana Sang Phoenix mengecewakan mereka. Tapi Ma Chao sudah tahu itu.

Percuma saja mempercayai Sang Phoenix.

Tanpa disadarinya, kilas balik masa lalunya berputar lagi di kepalanya, semua itu tampil di dalam otaknya hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Dan ingatan itu berhenti sampai pada isi surat Ma Dai. Ma Chao tidak mau tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Baiklah! Kalau begitu, kurasa kasus ini sudah berakhir!" Potong Ma Chao yang benar-benar tidak dapat menahan dirinya lagi. Kepalanya akan pecah jika pembicaraan mengani Sang Phoenix terus berlanjut. Dan sesuai harapannya, kelima orang itu menghentikan diskusi mereka. "Meskipun terbukti Fei Tiao tidak mencuri apapun, namun ia ketahuan menyusup dan ini bisa dianggap sebagai tindak kriminal. Hanya saja, aku akan membebaskan keputusan pada Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Apa tuntutan kalian?"

Fei Ling memandang jendral itu. Samar-samar ia mulai curiga, apakah hanya perasaannya saja atau memang benar Ma Chao menunjukkan ketidaksukaan saat mereka mengatakan 'Phoenix', 'Phoenix'?

"Kami tidak menuntut apa-apa, Jendral Ma Chao." Jawab Fei Ling, mengesampingkanm kecurigaannya. "Tapi kami ingin tahu dimana _xiansheng_ ini tinggal."

"Fei Ling, mulai sekarang, panggil aku Fei Tiao saja." Sela Fei Tiao. "Dan... yahhh... sebenarnya aku seperti pengembara, seperti Gaibang begitu. Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal tetap dan lebih memilih berkelana untuk mencari Sang Phoenix."

Untuk pertama kalinya Rui Huo tersenyum lebar pada orang itu. Bocah itu memandang _jiejie_-nya sejenak sebelum berkata. "Kalau begitu, Fei Tiao, bagaimana jika untuk sementara waktu ini kau tinggal di rumah kami? Kau bisa membaca ramalan itu sepuasmu!"

"B-bolehkah?" Tanya Fei Tiao tidak percaya.

"Tentu saja!" Kedua bersaudara Yang itu menjawab bersamaan.

Pada akhirnya, kasus itu dinyatakan selesai. Fei Tiao, Rui Huo, dan Fei Ling pun mengucapkan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada ketiga jendral yang telah membantu mereka memecahkan masalah ini. Setelah itu, mereka meninggalkan gedung aula gerbang kota dan diantar prajurit untuk menuruni gerbang kembali ke rumah mereka. Di aula itu sendiri masih tersisa Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing.

Pikiran Zhang Bao masih tidak bisa lepas dari tempat yang disebut _FengHuang Xian_ itu. "Aku akan pergi ke tempat itu!" Ucapnya dengan tekad bulat. "Mulai sekarang, aku harus mencari waktu yang tepat agar bisa pergi ke sana! Guan Xing, kau ingin ikut denganku?"

"Waktu aku masih kecil, aku pernah ke tempat itu beberapa kali, Zhang Bao. Bahkan aku sudah membaca ramalan-ramalan leluhur itu meski tidak semua." Jawab Guan Xing dengan percaya diri. Zhang Bao berdecak kagum. Rupanya kawannya ini tidak hanya berbakat dalam hampir semua bidang! Tetapi ia pun juga mengerti banyak tentang sang Phoenix, sejak ia masih kecil pula! "Dan waktu itu aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang aneh. Kau pergilah, Zhang Bao, dan selidiki tempat itu."

"Oh... begitu..." Zhang Bao mengangguk kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu."

Ma Chao bertanya-tanya dalam hati, apa yang membuat orang-orang ini begitu menantikan Sang Phoenix? Mereka belum pernah melihatnya. Bagaimana kalau ternyata mereka berakhir seperti dia, kecewa pada Sang Phoenix itu?

Jendral itu, tanpa mengatakan apapun, keluar dari gedung aula dan kembali pada ruangannya. Surat Ma Dai masih tergeletak di atas meja.

Disimpannya secarik kertas itu baik-baik, sebelum kembali pada pekerjaannya.

* * *

><p>(1) Mengenai bahwa kalo ngeliat Bai Di Castle lama2 kita bisa liat naga, itu menurut mitos, sih... Trus, Bai Di Castle di cerita ini SAMA SEKALI NGGAK sama dengan yang di DW... Bentuk Bai Di Castlenya saya terinpirasi dari sebuah tempat yang namanya Liu Hei Pagoda~<p>

(2) Improvisasi dikit, lah~

(3) OCnya Mocca-Marocchi. Udah pernah di-mention di beberapa chap sebelumnya saya lupa... Pokoknya yang ada Yang Yuan Yu dan di Arc-nya pas ada Yin Long... Desainnya Rui Huo ada di deviantartnya Mocca~ Hohoho~

(4) OCnya Mocca-Marocchi juga. Dan udah pernah dimention juga... Untuk desainnya, anda bisa liat di Corner saya (di Subforum Multimedia Corner dengan Thread berjudul 'PYROtic World')~ Juga ada desainnya oleh Mocca-Marocchi sendiri di deviantartnya~ ^^

(5) Makanya... kalo anda nggak ngerti, pergilah ke profile saya untuk menemukan map China zaman Romance of Three Kingdoms. Sodara bakal lebih ngerti... Nah, perbatasan yang dijaga adalah yang warna merah. Sementara daerah yang dipinjamkan Wu ke Shu (berdasarkan cerita ini), adalah dari garis berah putus-putus tsb sampai ke sebuah kota yang namanya Han Shou...

(6) OCnya Nakamura Aihara yang muncul di cerita cacad ini~ Hohohoho~

(7) Yang Xiong adalah salah seorang filsuf di zaman China kuno. Kemampuannya setara dengan Kong Fuzi (Confucius) sehingga mendapat julukan 'Confusius dari Barat', karena Yang Xiong emang dari barat, alias dari kota Cheng Du. Nah, di cerita ini saya improvisasi jadi leluhur keluarga Yang~ Hohoho~

(8) Quote ini dari Mocca~ ^^ Hohoho~

Akhirnya Ma Chao muncul~ Hohoho~ Lega rasanya...

Yah, jadi inilah chapter terakhir sebelum libur update selama dua minggu~ (besok saya udah di Kupang, BTW... XDDDD) Plus, ini juga chapter terakhir sebelum kita masuk Arc yang baru... Hohoho~ Arc yang baru akan menceritakan mengenai kompetisi Gaibang dan segala kegilaan di dalamnya~

Sodara, tolong doakan saya yang akan KKN ini, ya... Pleaseeee... saya harap dua minggu KKN ini saya akan pulang dengan utuh seutuh-utuhnya dan bisa kembali melanjutkan cerita ini... Makasih banyak~

Next updatenya... Well... agak lama... Tanggal 15 Februari! ^^ _Zai Jian_!


	43. Watch Your Step!

Ternyata saya pulang dari KKN dengan selamat dan utuh! F*** YEAH! Dan sebaliknya, kalau boleh jujur, saya malah enjoy sekali di desa sono (yang daripada desa, lebih tepat dibilang di tengah hutan). Alasannya? Well... emang bener sih di sana nggak ada sinyal HP, nggak ada air PDAM, dan listrik cuma ada pas malem, plus jenis-jinis binatangnya yang aneh2 sudah mengalahkan spesies-spesies yang ditampilkan di program2 Wildlife Animal. Tapi yang saya suka adalah ORANG-ORANGnya!

Yups... saya enjoy sekali dengan orang-orang Kupang, entah itu adalah orang-orang desanya, ato mahasiswa dari universitas di Kupang yang KKNnya bersama2 kami. Kenapa saya senang mereka? Karena mereka bersahabat, ramah, selalu berusaha menyediakan yang terbaik meski nggak kaya, nggak licik, jujur banget, kasar bicaranya (suaranya kayak orang teriak dan marah-marah) tapi tulus, menikmati hidup, nggak suka mengeluh dan bersungut-sungut, dan hidup berbagi (wait... ciri2nya GAIBANG? Well, menurut saya sih emang mereka punya sifat2 Gaibang getu... Kelihatannya jahat tapi benernya luar biasa baik dan tulus).

_Thanks to this adventure_, sekarang saya dapet lebih banyak pencerahan mengenai Gaibang! Dan sedikit banyak, sekarang saya jadi lebih ngerti perasaan 4 jagoan kita (Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying) yang dari kedudukan tinggi, trus membaur sama Gaibang. Nggak seburuk yang selama ini kita bayangkan, meski jelas kehidupannya juga nggak senyaman yang kita bayangkan...

Wokey, sekilas curhatan saya mengenai KKN di Kupang. Hal kedua yang mau saya sampaikan adalah saya mohon maaf sebesar2nya karena telah update... *kowtow 1000x* No excuse, men... saya bener2 lupa dan baru hari ini nyadar sesudah baca SMS dari Silvermoonarisato yang mengingatkan saya untuk update...

Well, sebelumnya saya akan reply review dulu~ ^^

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Sama2~ Ohohoho... Ngggg, yang disemangati kok cuma Yangmei aja? XDDDDD (yah, karena Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun pasti menang mudah~) wkwkwkw... Oh iya, saya udah baca PM anda dan udah saya reply. Tolong dibaca, ya~ ^^

**Nakamura Aihara**: Sama2~ ^^ saya senang kalo anda enjoy baca... ehehehe... hobi saya adalah memasukkan OC orang ke cerita saya. Menurut saya, itu sangat challenging... Dan itu mereka emang berantem, tapi nothing serius, kok... XDDDD Plus, terima kasih untuk dukungan doanya! ^^

**Ruega Kaiba**: XDDDDD jangan stress, dah~ wkwkwkw... Hooo~ kalo ada OC yang mau dimunculkan, silahkan PM saya ^^ Dan tenang aja... *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE* Ma Chao nggak akan seperti mereka, kok... *SPOILER ENDS HERE*

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Hohohoho~ Kalo saya boleh bilang, melihat keempat anaknya Guan Yu di DW, saya juga paling suka Guan Xing~ wkwkwkw... Mengenai Guan Yinping, saya lumayan suka juga. Tapi well... alasan *coret*nggak masuk akal*coret* pribadi yang membuat saya nggak suka Guan Yinping adalah karena Guan Yinpinglah, maka (menurut saya) Liao Hua nggak jadi playable di DW8 #azzzzzngomongapasayaini Untuk Rui Huo dan Fei Ling, tenang aja~ *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE* nggak lama lagi cita2 kalian terkabul, kok~ dan sesudah itupun, kalian berdua nggak akan langsung keluar~ pokoknya saya pastikan anda berdua eksis sampe cerita ini tamat~ Hohoho*SPOILER ENDS HERE*

**shouta-warrior**: Wkwkwkw... saya emang pengen bikin Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing di sini menjadi orang yang menyenangkan (nggak seperti Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing versi RoTK yang sombong kayak bapak2 mereka plus Guan Ping)~ Yups, ditunggu ajaaaahhh~ wkwkwkw...

**Guest1**: Makasih~ ^^

**Guest2**: Inilah chapter selanjutnya ^^

**pecinta pyro**: Halo juga... ^^ maap saya telat update dan ini chapter 43nya~ ehehehe...

Sebelum membaca, saya punya kabar buruk untuk sodara. Begini, untuk minggu ini, saya mohon maaf sebesar2nya karena saya nggak bisa update '**Hanya Cerita Biasa**'. Bukannya apa-apa... ada 3 alasan yang membuat saya tidak bisa update cerita ini:  
>1.) Chapter 6 belum selesai saya tulis *seketika dihajar seluruh readers*<br>2.) Berdasarkan review yang saya baca, saya belum menerima request satupun. Nah... ini berarti, sesudah chapter 6, saya nggak bisa lanjut update karena belum ada req...  
>3.) Hmmm... beberapa hari lalu, saya kaget baca sebuah review yang bisa dibilang 'aneh' di '<strong>Hanya Cerita Biasa<strong>'. Saya kaget juga, plus agak cemas soalnya saya nggak ngerti itu review maksudnya apa, dan nggak bisa saya hapus... *sigh*  
>Jadi... maapkan saya... *kowtow sejuta kali*<p>

Sekedar info aja, judul chap ini SAMA SEKALI TIDAK ada hubungannya dengan chapter ini. Jadi, apa hubungannya judul chap ini dengan contennya? Begini, saya kan selalu nulis sambil denger BGM biar lebih dapet 'feel'nya. Nah, 'Watch Your Step!' sebenernya adalah salah satu OST Breath of Fire IV yang selalu saya dengarkan setiap kali saya menulis tentang Huo Li. Dan di chap ini, Huo Li akan muncul~ hohoho~

Well, sekian cing-cong saya~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"...an..."

Zzzzzz...

"... Tuan..."

Zzzzzzzzz...

"... Tuan, bangun..."

Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

Zzzzz...

"HEI, PHOENIX!"

WHOOOOAAAAA! A-apa itu tadi? Apakah ada orang yang memanggilku?

"Akhirnya bangun juga..."

Sambil mengusap-usap mataku yang masih mengantuk, aku mencari sumber suara tersebut. Dan rupanya, suara itu tepat dari bawahku. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Huo Li? Sekarang aku jadi bingung sendiri... apa yang sedang kulakukan? Dan kenapa aku bisa berada di hutan ini seorang diri hanya bersama dengan kuda ini saja? Dimana Yangmei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying?

Sesudah mencoba membangunkan segenap jiwa dan ragaku dari tidur yang sangat nyenyak tak bermimpi, barulah aku ingat. Tadi siang, saat kami berlatih untuk kompetisi itu, aku minta izin untuk selesai duluan karena ingin bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Aku tidak memberitahu mereka siapa itu. Tapi mereka percaya padaku sehingga tidak melarangku pergi seorang diri keluar dari kota dan pergi ke hutan.

Yang menemaniku menemui 'beberapa orang' hanyalah seekor kuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huo Li.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara tawa Huo Li. "Tuan, kau ini lucu juga!" Tukasnya. "Kenapa bisa sampai tertidur sambil menunggangiku?"

Aku mendesah panjang. "Kau kan sudah pernah kuberitahu, Huo Li. Beberapa hari yang lalu aku bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Yin Long di tengah kelompok Yang _xiansheng_. Anak itulah yang membuatku sampai seperti ini. Terus-terusan mengantuk..."

Huo Li diam sejenak... sebelum mengatakan sesuatu yang menjengkelkan bukan buatan!

"WAHAHAHAHA! Sekarang tuan pun sama denganku! Sukanya tidur saja! Nah, sekarang jangan salahkan aku kalau malas dan suka tidur sembarangan!"

"HEI! Jangan mengelantur! Aku memang tidur! Tapi kalau ada orang yang memanggilku, aku akan langsung terbangun! Beda denganmu!" Balasku sengit. "Kalau kau, di saat ada orang memerlukanmu, kau malah tidur! Sebaliknya, saat tidak ada orang yang butuh kau, kau malah bangun dan banyak cing-cong saja seolah hari ini dunia akan kiamat! Kuda tak tahu aturan sepertimu, mau jadi apa?"

"Tentu saja mau jadi kuda! Memang mau jadi apa? Babi?"

Aku diam sangking malas meladeni cing-congnya. Jujur, menurutku memang kuda satu ini lebih pantas terlahir sebagai babi daripada kuda! Apalagi dia malas begini... Huh!

Akhirnya tenang lagi. Senja yang hening seperti ini, ditambah dengan angin musim gugur yang sejuk dan sepoi-sepoi ini membuatku harus mati-matian berjuang agar tidak tertidur lagi. Ahhhh... seandainya ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, tentu tidak akan sesulit ini menahan kantuk. Yah, Huo Li memang bisa diajak bicara. Tapi aku lebih baik bicara dengan tembok dan batu daripada bicara dengan kuda sepertinya.

"Tuan..."

"Lalalalalalala..."

Nah, dia mengajakku cing-cong lagi, kan? Lebih baik aku tutup kuping saja! Soalnya, kalau bicara dengannya, maka sangking stress dan kesalnya, umurku sampai serasa berkurang setengah!

"Tuan!"

"Lalalalalalalalalalalala!"

"TUAN!"

"LALALALALALALALALALALALA!"

Ternyata Huo Li memang mau cari gara-gara. Tiba-tiba saja kuda ini berhenti berjalan!

"Hei, Huo Li! Apa-apaan kau?"

"Lalalalalalalala!"

Sial...

Baiklah. Pada akhirnya, selalu saja aku yang mengalah kalau menghadapi makhluk satu ini! Dan kali ini sama sekali bukan pengecualian! Astaga... apa salahku sampai aku harus punya kuda brengsek seperti ini? "Hei, Huo Li... kau jangan begitu. Ayo jalan..." Ucapku dengan nada memelas, yang sekali lagi cuma dibalas dengan 'lalalalala'. "Ya sudah! Kau ini sebenarnya mau bicara apa, sih?"

"Lalalalalalalala!"

Ya Tian... rasanya hari ini kesabaranku sedang liburan...

"HUO LIIIIIII!"

"LALALALALALALALALALA!"

CUKUP! Lama-kelamaan aku pasti akan meledak juga menghadapi kuda sepertinya! Jadi, sebelum aku benar-benar naik darah, kuambil kedua tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ yang kubawa bersamaku, kemudian turun dari punggungnya dan berjalan sendirian. Lagipula, siapa yang butuh kuda binal sepertinya? Biar saja kalau dia tidak mau jalan, toh aku juga punya kaki! Manusia mana yang akan kalah dari seekor kuda? Jika aku sampai kalah dari seekor kuda, biarlah aku sial delapan belas turunan!

Aduhhh... lihat, kan? Gara-gara Huo Li, maka omonganku jadi mengelantur tidak jelas...

"Hei, tuan! Kau mau kemana?"

Karena aku sudah pergi, maka aku tidak akan kembali lagi! "LALALALALALALALALALA!"

Kudengar dengusan keras Huo Li yang sekarang terpisah beberapa langkah dariku. Aku menoleh. WHOA! Ternyata kuda itu benar-benar mendengus sampai dari hidungnya keluar asap! "Tuan! Kali ini, kau benar-benar membuatku marah, tahu!"

"Seharusnya yang ngomong seperti itu adalah aku!" Bentakku sengit. "Kau kira selama ini aku tidak kesal punya kuda yang nakal sepertimu?"

Masih saja Huo Li bersikeras. "Apa maksudmu? Aku hanya menggaraimu beberapa kali, dan kau sudah melupakan semua jasaku? Tuan macam apa kau ini? Sungguh tak berperasaan! Punya tuan sepertimu, aku bisa sial delapan belas turunan!" Dengan kedua tangan, kututupi telingaku sambil melanjutkan perjalanan seorang diri. Dasar! Memang dia kira aku tidak sial punya kuda sepertinya? Satu hal lagi. Memangnya dia pernah berjasa apa selain untuk menghabiskan persediaan makan?

Aku berhenti melangkah. Kemudian berbalik menghadap pada kuda itu. "Huo Li," kataku dengan tegas dan lantang. "Kurasa, kita memang tidak cocok satu sama lain."

Huo Li terdiam. "Teganya kau, tuan! Setelah beberapa tahun ini, kenapa baru sekarang kau berkata begitu?" Bentaknya pada akhirnya. "Baiklah! Kurasa ini adalah akhir dari segalanya!"

"Ya! Sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di antara kita!" Balasku sambil berbalik. "Selamat tinggal, Huo Li! Dan semoga kau menemukan tuan yang lebih baik dariku!"

"Dan kau, tuan! Semoga kau tersesat dalam perjalanan, dan kecapekan berjalan sampai tidak bisa berdiri lagi. Kemudian kau pingsan seorang diri di hutan yang mengerikan dan liar seperti ini! Dan semoga yang menemukanmu pertama kali adalah beruang hutan yang menjadikanmu makan malamnya! Atau kalau tidak, semoga nanti malam hujan badai dan kau tersambar petir sampai tak berbekas lagi! Atau semoga makhluk luar angkasa datang dan membawamu ke dunia antah berantah!" Sumpahnya bertubi-tubi. "Selamat tinggal, tuan! Ah... tidak! Kuharap kau tidak selamat!"

... tuh, kan?

Aku baik-baik mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Bahkan mengharapkan semoga ia bertemu dengan majikan yang lebih baik. Dan sebagai balasan, dia malah menyumpahiku yang tidak-tidak! Benar-benar luar biasa cing-cong bukan main sampai tidak jelas juntrungannya! Entah dia memang bermaksud begitu atau hanya meracau karena sedih berpisah denganku. Eh, tapi setelah kupikir-pikir lagi, memangnya kuda satu itu akan sedih kalau kehilangan aku? Kurasa tidak.

Aku mendesah panjang. Yahhh... mungkin ini lebih baik untuk kami.

Kakiku kembali melangkah melanjutkan perjalanan. Oh iya... sudah seminggu berlalu sejak Yangmei mendaftarkan kami di kompetisi pertarungan itu. Besok kompetisi akan dimulai. Satu minggu berlalu tenang-tenang saja. Berlatih untuk kompetisi, membantu Ming _furen_ di restoran dan penginapannya, mengunjungi orang di kota _Xiang Ke_... Yah. Itu saja.

Dan hari ini, aku ingin bertemu dengan beberapa orang. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para _Si Xiang_? Mereka ada di setiap penjuru China, dan tahu apa yang sedang terjadi. Bagaimanapun, itu adalah tugas mereka sebagai pelindung. Hari ini... aku bertemu dengan mereka karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang terjadi di luar sana.

Sesudah perjalanan yang cukup panjang, akhirnya aku menemukan mereka.

"_Linggongzi_! _Linggongzi_! Sini!" Dari kejauhan, aku dapat mendengar suara Jian Bing yang riang dan penuh semangat seperti biasa. Namun dengan begitu cepatnya ia berlari, sehingga tahu-tahu sampai di depanku!

"WHOA! Kau tidak perlu terburu-buru begitu, Jian Bing!" Sahutku.

Jian Bing menggeleng. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Tidak bisa begitu, _linggongzi_! Aku tidak mau kejadian seperti di Sungai Tuo terulang lagi! Nanti pasti Meng Zhang akan cari gara-gara dan mengerjai _linggongzi_!" Balasnya coba membela diri. Akhirnya _Si Xiang_ itu memegang tanganku dan mengantarku ke tiga _Si Xiang_ lainnya yang menunggu. Tapi ternyata... yang menantiku malah kehebohan lain!

"SINGKIRKAN API-API INI, BODOH!"

"TIDAK! KALAU KUSINGKIRKAN, PASTI KAU AKAN MULAI CARI GARA-GARA DENGAN _LINGGONGZI_!"

Rupanya itu Meng Zhang dan Ling Guang yang sedang bercekcok. Di sekitar Meng Zhang adalah beberapa bola api yang melingkarinya, membuatnya tidak bisa lari kemana-mana. Sementara yang di hadapannya adalah Ling Guang yang sedang berkacak pinggang. Zhi Ming melihat pemandangan tersebut dengan wajah bosan dan tidak peduli.

"Huh! Kau ini benar-benar keras kepala!" Bentak Meng Zhang sangking kesal. "Baiklah! Kalau kau tidak mau, biar aku sendiri saja yang memadamkan api-api pengganggu ini!" _Si Xiang_ itu mengibaskan tangannya. Dengan satu gerakan itu, terbentuklah pancaran air yang seketika membuat bola-bola api itu padam! Melihat, ini tentu saja Ling Guang jadi kesal bukan main dan siap mengeluarkan bola-bola api itu, kalau Jian Bing tidak terlebih dahulu berteriak.

"Sudah! Sudah! _Linggongzi_ sudah ada di sini, Ling Guang! Tidak perlu mengurung Meng Zhang lagi!" Seru Jian Bing dengan senyum menang yang diarahkan pada Meng Zhang.

Meng Zhang, sambil melipat tangan di depan dada, hanya menjawab. "Dasar dua makhluk bodoh. Aku memang tidak ada rencana untuk mengerjai _linggongzi_, kok."

Yahhh... syukurlah kalau begitu.

Kami berlima duduk melingkar di atas rerumputan yang empuk dan lembut, dengan dikelilingi pepehonan yang daunnya sudah hampir tak bersisa. Ya, sebentar lagi musim gugur akan berakhir dan berganti dengan musim dingin. Semakin sore, udara semakin terasa dingin. Namun di antara kami berlima, hanya akulah yang merasakannya. Maklumlah... mereka berempat adalah _Si Xiang_, tidak mungkin mempan dengan perubahan suhu begini.

"Aku ingin mendengar dari kalian semua." Aku memulai dengan senyuman lebar dan wajah ingin tahu. Bagaimana tidak? Keempat temanku inilah yang kuberi perintah untuk menjaga teman-temanku yang lain, yang tidak mungkin bisa kujangkau dengan keadaanku sebagai manusia begini. "Mulai dari kau, Jian Bing. Bagaimana keadaan Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Huiyue? Apakah mereka baik-baik saja?"

Jian Bing terperanjat sampai seolah nafasnya terhenti! Tentu saja ini membuat kami curiga! "Lho? Lho? Lho? K-kenapa aku duluan, _linggongzi_?" Protesnya. "Yang lain dulu saja!"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap bingung. Kudengar celetukan Meng Zhang yang seketika membuat Jian Bing panas hati. "_Linggongzi_, itu tandanya Jian Bing gagal dalam tugasnya..."

"E-enak saja kau bilang begitu...!" Bentak Jian Bing. "J-justru aku paling berhasil...! Makanya sebaiknya yang lain dulu saja! Kabar baik harus disimpan untuk terakhir, kan?"

Tapi... sejujurnya... suara Jian Bing mengkhianati kata-katanya sendiri, sih... Habis Jian Bing bicara dengan terbata-bata begitu. Siapa yang tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya dia mencoba mengelak. Ya sudahlah... terserah dia saja. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Bagaimana dengan kau, Ling Guang?"

Ling Guang tersenyum sombong. "Tentu saja semuanya baik-baik saja, _linggongzi_! Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan!"

"Tolonglah lebih spesifik, Ling Guang..." Keluhku.

"Baiklah." Ling Guang mendesah. "Di istana Luo Yang, aku menolong Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, dua anak kecil itu, untuk masuk ke _Yangxindian_. Pada akhirnya, mereka berdua beserta Li Dian dari Wei pergi ke Chang An. Selanjutnya kurasa Zhi Ming lebih mengerti." Jelasnya. "Sementara itu, Cao Pi dan Zhang He telah sampai di desa Lu Shi. _Linggongzi_ pasti tidak percaya ini, tapi mereka berdua benar-benar menolong penduduk di sana yang diperas oleh para prajurit Wei!"

Di satu sisi, aku kaget setengah mati. Tapi di sisi lain, aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. "Benarkah? Ya Tian... syukurlah..."

Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu terdiam melihatku.

"_Linggongzi_..." Ling Guang berusaha tersenyum, meskipun benar-benar terlihat sangat dipaksakan. "Bolehkah... aku... bicara sesuatu?"

Aku mengangguk.

"Sebenarnya..." Lanjut _Si Xiang_ itu. "Aku masih tidak terima dengan perlakukan Cao Pi pada _linggongzi_ dua tahun lalu. Semua yang dilakukannya sungguh tidak pantas dimaafkan! Dan sekarang, dia tidak menerima ganjaran sedikitpun! Sungguh membuatku kesal! Tapi..." Dia mendesah, cukup keras hingga kami bisa mendengarnya. "... tapi kelihatannya _linggongzi_ senang sekali. Jadi aku pun akan ikut senang!"

Aku tersenyum. Aku pun mengerti perasaannya, dan menurutku perasaan seperti itu sama sekali bukan hal yang tidak wajar. Memang benar Cao Pi melakukan segala hal buruk itu padaku.

Tapi, itu sudah tidak penting lagi, kan? Maksudku... aku sudah memaafkannya. Dan sekarang, dia sudah berubah. Itu cukup, kan?

"Ling Guang,"

"Ya?"

_Si Xiang_ itu menatapku. Aku memandanginya sejenak baru berbicara. "Semisalkan ada seorang _gongzhu_ yang memiliki kalung dari untaian mutiara yang sangat indah. Namun suatu saat, salah satu dari mutiara itu lepas. Menurutmu, apakah _gongzhu_ itu akan memakainya sebelum ia menemukan mutiara yang terlepas itu?" Ling Guang hanya terdiam sejenak. Ia menggeleng tanpa suara. "Dan menurutmu, _gongzhu_ itu akan meminta dayang-dayangnya untuk menjaga kalung itu, atau membantunya mencari mutiara yang lepas?" Tanyaku sekali lagi, dan untuk terakhir kalinya.

Ling Guang, masih tertunduk, menjawab dengan cepat. "Mencari mutiara yang terlepas itu, _linggongzi_..."

Aku mengangguk. "Begitulah, Ling Guang. Karena, satu mutiara hilang yang ditemukan, akan membuatnya lebih senang daripada untaian kalung yang masih ada padanya."

Sekali keadaan menjadi hening, semuanya seperti tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jian Bing tersenyum-senyum sendiri, beda dari Meng Zhang yang kelihatan sedang berpikir. Zhi Ming tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun sementara Ling Guang perlahan-lahan mulai tersenyum. Keheningan yang tiba-tiba dan aneh memang, tapi sama sekali tidak menganggu.

"Dan kau, Zhi Ming." Suaraku memecah keheningan itu. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Zhi Ming bersoja sekali sebelum menjawab. "Aku sudah melakukan apa yang aku bisa, _linggongzi_. Kedua anak itu, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, memutuskan untuk mencarimu." Jawabnya dengan suara lantang. "Meski tentu saja Guo Jia dan Li Dia melarang mereka, tapi toh kedua anak kecil itu tetap memutuskan untuk pergi. Mereka berdua ditemani oleh Ying Fang, seorang penjahit Kerajaan Wei, istri dari Guo Jia."

Bukan main kagetnya aku mendengar dua anak kecil dari Wei, yang bahkan sama sekali belum pernah melihatku, akan meninggalkan orangtua mereka dan malang-melintang mencariku! Itu kan akan sangat berbahaya sekali!

Tapi... apa itu sebuah kejahatan kalau mereka hanya ingin bertemu denganku?

Apalagi... mengenai Sima Zhao... ada sesuatu yang harus kusampaikan padanya. Sesuatu yang sangat amat penting.

Tanpa sadar tanganku bergerak, menyentuh Cap Kerajaan yang kusembunyikan di balik pakaianku, yang selalu kubawa kemana-mana demi keamanan.

"Zhi Ming," Kataku dengan tegas. "Kau harus menjaga Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba, serta Nona Muda Ying Fang baik-baik. Mereka harus sampai di Shu dengan selamat!" Tentu, _Si Xiang_ itu kini dapat mendengar suaraku yang sarat kekhawatiran. "Apapun yang terjadi... aku harus bertemu dengan mereka. Harus..."

Zhi Ming mengangguk. "Aku mengerti, _linggongzi_." Ucapnya dengan suara yang penuh keyakinan. Dan aku tahu, aku bisa percaya pada _Si Xiang_ ini. Dia tidak akan lalai dan melakukan tugasnya dengan penuh tanggung jawab.

Mataku pun beralih pada _Si Xiang_ yang sedari tadi diam, terlihat penuh dengan pikiran. "Ada apa, Meng Zhang?" Tanyaku. "Kau menemukan sesuatu yang menarik di Shu ini?"

_Si Xiang_ itu dengan cepat mengangguk. "Aku sudah tahu lokasi perkamen ramalan leluhur yang lain, yang disimpan selain di Istana Cheng Du maupun _FengHuang Xian_." Jawab Meng Zhang. Mataku melebar oleh rasa ingin tahu. Melihat ini, ia langsung mengatakannya tanpa perlu ditanya lagi. "Di Kota Perbatasan Kui, _linggongzi_, ada sebuah keluarga bermarga Yang. Mereka adalah keturunan dari Yang Xiong, salah satu dari leluhur yang meramalkan kedatanganmu. Lebih mengejutkan lagi, pebisnis yang pernah kau temui, Yang Yuan Yu, adalah kepala keluarganya."

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Pantaslah Yang _xiansheng_ tahu banyak dan sangat tertarik mengenai Sang Phoenix. Rupanya... dia sendiri memiliki ramalan-ramalan itu.

Aku mengangguk. "Kota Perbatasan Kui, ya..." Gumamku. "Wah, sayang sekali... kurasa aku tidak akan ke sana."

"Kenapa?" Tanya Meng Zhang dengan dahi berkerut.

"Karena kami akan segera meninggalkan Shu, Meng Zhang. Begitu sampai perbatasan, kami akan segera menuju ke Wu dan tidak kembali lagi." Jelasku penuh sesal.

Namun... meski aku berkata begitu... aku yakin aku akan bertemu mereka. Bahkan aku tidak yakin akan semudah itu melarikan diri dari Shu. Kurasa, Ibusuri beserta anak buahnya tidak mungkin mengizinkan kami keluar dari Shu dengan mudah.

"Dan satu hal lagi." Sahut Meng Zhang tiba-tiba, yang seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "Ada orang aneh bernama Fei Tiao. Dia seorang pemuda yang sepertinya sangat tertarik dengan Phoenix, meski aku tidak tahu kenapa. Rambutnya berwarna hijau, sungguh tidak biasa. Begitu juga matanya yang berwarna hijau muda. Aku tidak tahu dia siapa, tetapi sepertinya dia bukan orang biasa." _Si Xiang_ itu memandangku dengan wajah bukan main seriusnya. "Berhati-hatilah dengan orang itu, _linggongzi_... siapa tahu dia bermaksud tidak baik."

Aku tertawa. "Kau jangan berprasangka buruk begitu, Meng Zhang! Tapi, terima kasih atas peringatanmu!"

Fei Tiao, ya...? Hmmm... aku jadi ingin bertemu dengannya...

"Nah... sekarang..." Meng Zhang tersenyum congkak. "Kita akan mendengar laporan kegagalan dari Jian Bing..."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak gagal!" Teriak Jian Bing sangking kesal. Kami sampai tertawa dibuatnya. "Baiklah! _Linggongzi_, aku melakukan semua yang _linggongzi_ suruh dengan baik! _Linggongzi_ bilang hari itu kekuatan dari tubuh _linggongzi_ seperti mengalir dengan sendirinya, kan(1)? Sekarang aku tahu kenapa! Itu karena pada saat itu Jiang Wei menyembuhkan seseorang dengan kekuatan dari _linggongzi_! Lalu _linggongzi_ bilang agar aku melindungi mereka, kan? Aku sudah melindungi mereka dari prajurit-prajurit Shu yang akan membunuh mereka! Mengenai Huiyue yang kangen dengan _linggongzi_, aku juga sudah menyembuhkan rasa kangennya itu!"

Bicaranya Jian Bing benar-benar luar biasa cepat seperti larinya! Dia mengucapkan semua kalimat itu hanya dalam satu nafas saja sampai-sampai yang kudengar hanyalah '_linggongzi..._', '_linggongzi..._', dan '_linggongzi..._'! "Ya Tian! Bicaralah pelan-pelan sedikit, Jian Bing!" Pintaku. "Dan kau bilang apa tadi? Jiang Wei menyembuhkan seseorang dengan kekuatanku?"

Terperanjatlah si _Si Xiang_ bernama Ling Guang itu. "A-apa?! Yang benar saja! Menggunakan kekuatan _linggongzi_ tanpa izin dahulu?! Tidak sopan sekali!"

Ling Guang ini... aku cuma bisa tertawa dalam hati melihat tingkahnya. "Tidak masalah, Ling Guang... lagipula, sebelumnya aku memang sudah pernah meminjamkan kekuatanku pada Jiang Wei, kok. Tenang saja!" Aku berbalik lagi menatap Jian Bing, yang entah kenapa sekarang menunduk dalam-dalam. Sedikit pun aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. "Dan tadi, kau juga bilang melindungi mereka dari prajurit-prajurit Shu yang akan membunuh mereka?"

Hening...

Jian Bing tidak mengatakan apapun sampai waktu yang panjang sekali, sampai terasa sepanjang keabadian.

Barulah aku mendengar jawaban dari _Si Xiang_ itu.

"I-i-iya... _linggongzi_..." Jawab Jian Bing sambil menggunakan punggung tangan untuk mengusap matanya. Hanya orang bodoh saja yang tidak sadar bahwa ia sedang menangis.

... dan tahu-tahu, Jian Bing menghambur ke arahku dan memelukku erat-erat! "_Linggongzi_! Aku benar-benar sedih sekali! _Linggongzi_ tahu kan kalau aku sama sedihnya dengan _linggongzi_ kalau melihat mereka menderita?" Isaknya. Dan apa yang bisa kulakukan? Aku hanya bisa balas memeluknya. "Aku tidak tahan lagi, _linggongzi_! Aku tidak suka kalau bersedih begini terus!"

Perlahan kulepaskan pelukanku, memandangi _Si Xiang_ yang masih sesenggukan itu. Jian Bing memang satu-satunya _Si Xiang_ yang bisa merasakan apa yang kurasakan pada orang-orang yang aku sayangi. Dan sebenarnya... karena itulah aku memintanya menjaga ketiga temanku yang sangat berharga itu. Karena... meskipun mungkin sedikit... aku yakin Jian Bing bisa membuat mereka merasa aku selalu ada bersama mereka.

"Jangan, Jian Bing. Tugas ini hanya kau saja yang bisa melakukannya." Aku berusaha menghibur. "Menangisi mereka boleh. Tapi jangan terus-terusan bersedih, apalagi mengasihani mereka! Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu bukan seperti manusia menyedihkan yang tidak bisa menolong diri mereka sendiri kalau ada hal buruk yang menimpa! Justru sebaliknya, kau harus kagum pada mereka, Jian Bing! Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang yang hebat dan setia!" Kutepuk bahu _Si Xiang_ itu dan tersenyum. Jian Bing hanya memandangiku. Dan seolah seperti tesadar, akhirnya ia mengusap airmatanya sampai benar-benar kering.

"I-iya..." Jian Bing mengangguk. "Kau benar, _linggongzi_..."

Baru saja Jian Bing selesai bicara, tahu-tahu Meng Zhang menyeletuk! "Ya... ya... ya..." Helaan nafas. "Kalau tidak salah, aku mendengar Jian Bing bilang bahwa dia berhasil menyembuhkan rasa kangen Huiyue. Aku penasaran bagaimana caranya."

Jian Bing mati kata.

"Benar juga..." Gumam Zhi Ming. "Aku pun mendengar hal tersebut."

"Jangan-jangan, kau menyamar jadi _linggongzi_ lagi, Jian Bing!" Tuduh Ling Guang tanpa tedeng aling-aling!

Mau tidak mau, aku juga kaget! Jian Bing? Menyamar jadi aku? Yang benar saja! Celaka... bagaimana kalau dia sampai melakukan hal bodoh pada saat menyamar? Kan bisa-bisa aku yang celaka!

"JIAN BIIIIIING!" Panik, aku langsung berteriak. Kuguncang-guncang tubuh _Si Xiang_ itu. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak melakukan hal-hal yang aneh, kan?"

"WAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAA! WAAAAAAAA! Tentu saja tidak, _linggongzi_!" Jawabnya dengan cepat. Akhirnya kulepaskan dia. "Aku dan Huiyue hanya bermain-main seharian! Lalu..." Mulailah Jian Bing menceritakan hari itu. Jadi, Jian Bing menyamar menjadi aku, menemani Huiyue bermain seharian. Malamnya, dia mulai merasakan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, maka dia meminta Huiyue untuk pulang dulu. Tak tahunya, bocah itu memaksa ikut pergi juga. Memang dasar Jian Bing tidak tahan kalau ada anak kecil minta tolong begitu, akhirnya dengan sembrono membawa Huiyue pula!

Dan lebih parah lagi, Jian Bing meninggalkannya sendirian! Walhasil, Huiyue pun akhirnya masuk ke desa tempat Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu ditangkap oleh para prajurit Shu itu.

"... begitulah, _linggongzi_..." Jelas Jian Bing malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Pada akhirnya, Huiyue juga nyaris dibunuh oleh para prajurit Shu. Untungnya aku tidak terlambat dan menyelamatkan mereka bertiga dengan wujud harimauku..."

"Sudah kuduga. Dasar bodoh." Potong Meng Zhang.

"Kau memamerkan wujud aslimu, Jian Bing? Di depan semua orang? Dan di sebuah desa pula?" Omel Ling Guang sambil menuding. Gaya Ling Guang seperti seorang guru yang memarahi muridnya... Kasihan Jian Bing... dia cuma menunduk sangking malu dan tidak bisa membela diri lagi. "Kau kan tahu sangat beresiko sekali menunjukkan wujud asli seperti itu di depan semua orang? Apalagi kau melakukannya di tanah Shu! Sekarang, bagaimana kalau sampai orang-orang desa itu makin curiga pada Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu? Kan bisa gawat?! Dasar kau tidak becus menjadi _Si Xiang_!"

"Meskipun aku selalu berusaha tidak mengatakan hal ini..." Imbuh Zhi Ming. "Tapi aku harus mengatakan bahwa memang Jian Bing tidak bisa dipercaya."

"Aku heran bagaimana Wu bisa baik-baik saja punya _Si Xiang_ sepertinya..."

"Kurasa Jian Bing tidak berkonstribusi apa-apa dalam melindungi Wu. Untung saja _linggongzi_ ada di sana, maka Wu bisa baik-baik saja."

"Jian Bing terlalu emosional, makanya kadang-kadang melakukan hal yang tidak perlu sampai membuatnya gagal."

Malang benar nasib Jian Bing. Mukanya sampai merah seperti tomat sangking malu dan merasa terhina. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca dan siap untuk menangis lagi. Kalau dibayangkan, semisalkan keempat _Si Xiang_ ini adalah saudara, maka pasti Jian Bing adalah saudara tiri. Astaga... para _Si Xiang_ ini tingkahnya benar-benar aneh, sampai aku bingung harus tertawa atau menangis atau marah...

Sekali lagi Jian Bing menerjang dan memelukku. "HUAAAAA! _Linggongzi_ lihat sendiri, kan? Mereka semua tidak suka padaku!"

"Ya Tian... kau jangan menangis begitu, Jian Bing...!" Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Dan kalian bertiga juga! Masakan hanya gara-gara Jian Bing menunjukkan wujud aslinya, seolah-olah langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita! Lagipula, seandainya kalian ada di posisi Jian Bing, apa yang akan kalian lakukan coba?"

Akhirnya ketiganya diam. Ditambah dengan seorang Jian Bing yang mulai berhenti menangis.

Perlahan keadaan mulai tenang kembali. Ketiga _Si Xiang_ itu sudah bermaaf-maafan dengan Jian Bing, sementara Jian Bing sendiri mulai berhenti menangis. Pemandangan yang lucu... tapi indah juga, sih.

Meng Zhang berdehem sekali. "Nah, _linggongzi_, kami sudah menceritakan semua yang terjadi. Sekarang, giliran _linggongzi_..." Lho? Aku? Apanya yang perlu kuceritakan pada mereka? "Aku ingin tahu, kenapa sepertinya _linggongzi_ sedang marah dan kesal dan sedih pada sesuatu?"

Astaga... aku baru ingat kalau Meng Zhang bisa membaca pikiranku.

Yah, tentu saja ini gara-gara Huo Li! Jujur, aku marah dan kesal pada kuda itu! Apalagi dengan hari ini dia meninggalkanku begitu saja, pakai acara sumpah-menyumpah lagi! Tapi... aku juga merasa sedih. Tidak peduli bagaimana nakalnya Huo Li, dia kan sudah menjadi temanku sejak dulu? Kuda itu kuselamatkan dari kebakaran pada saat aku masih kecil, dan sejak itu telah menemaniku sampai saat ini.

Kalau sekarang aku merasa kehilangan, tidak heran, kan? Baiklah! Kuda binal dan kurang ajar itu memang pasti sekarang sedang bahagia dengan tuan lain dan senang tidak bersamaku lagi. Tapi aku kan tidak bisa semudah itu melupakannya?!

Huh! Kurang ajar... kurang ajar sekali Huo Li itu...! Kok bisa-bisanya dengan mudah dia pergi seperti itu?

"_Linggongzi_..." Suara Ling Guang. "Kenapa wajah _linggongzi_ sedih begitu?"

"Aku tidak sedih, kok!" Aku berusaha membela diri dan pura-pura tidak peduli. "Yah, sebenarnya ini masalah Huo Li! Dia lagi-lagi cari gara-gara denganku! Terserah lah! Kalau dia memang tidak mau punya tuan sepertiku, ya tidak usah! Lagipula, aku sudah capek dengan segala tingkahnya yang sangat nakal itu!"

Keempat _Si Xiang_ itu pasti sudah bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ketidakakuranku dengan Huo Li memang sudah menjadi lagu lama, meski misterinya masih belum terpecahkan. Maksudku, aku adalah Phoenix. Dan seorang Phoenix adalah sahabat semua makhluk. Nah, keempat _Si Xiang_ ini sering bertanya-tanya, kenapa aku bisa akur dengan makhluk lain tetapi dengan kudaku sendiri tidak bisa?

Kali ini, Zhi Ming yang memanggilku. "_Linggongzi_, setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya kenakalan Huo Li sama sekali bukan masalah." Jelasnya. "Bukankah pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil justru akan makin mengakrabkan?"

"Benar, _linggongzi_!" Imbuh Jian Bing. "Buktinya, coba lihat Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang! Meski paling sering ribut, merekalah yang sebenarnya paling akrab satu sama lain!"

Seketika itu juga, dua _Si Xiang_ yang disebutkan olehnya langsung memberikan tatapan mematikan. "Apa kau bilang, dasar makhluk tidak becus?" Dan seketika itu juga, mereka berdua melancarkan jurus-jurus mereka pada Jian Bing yang cari gara-gara. Ling Guang dengan kekuatan apinya dan Meng Zhang dengan kekuatan airnya. Hahaha... ada-ada saja mereka ini.

Zhi Ming memandangi ketiga rekannya yang bertengkar dengan wajah bosan, kemudian balik menatapku lagi. "Bersabarlah dengan Huo Li, _linggongzi_. Kalau _linggongzi_ yang begini sabar saja tidak bisa menghadapinya, bagaimana dengan tuan yang lainnya?" Pesannya. "Kudengar, sebenarnya di kehidupan sebelum, sebelum, sebelum, dan sebelumnya, Huo Li adalah kuda yang sama binalnya dengan sekarang. Sangking binalnya, dia sampai membuat tuan-tuannya frustrasi sendiri. Makanya di kehidupan selanjutnya dia terus akan jadi kuda."

"Benarkah?" Tanyaku dengan mata lebar.

"Itu yang kudengar..." Jawab Zhi Ming. "... dari sumber yang sama sekali tidak bisa dipercaya."

Aku kagok sendiri mendengarnya. Baiklah, kalau berasal dari sumber yang tidak bisa dipercaya, kenapa harus dikatakan padaku?

Tapi... meskipun cerita itu ngawur, perkataan Zhi Ming ada benarnya juga. Kalau bukan aku, siapa yang bisa menghadapi kuda seperti Huo Li? Lagipula, Huo Li menjadi kudaku bukan cuma supaya aku bisa punya kuda tunggangan. Sebenarnya... meski menyebalkan begitu... dia adalah temanku...

Pada akhirnya, aku pun berdiri. Kurasa, sudah saatnya kami berpisah dan membiarkan mereka kembali ke tugas masing-masing. "Baiklah, terima kasih banyak untuk pesan darimu, Zhi Ming." Kataku sambil tersenyum dan berjabat tangan tengannya. "Kurasa... aku akan pergi dulu dan mencari Huo Li."

"Selamat tinggal, _linggongzi_." Balas Zhi Ming. "Jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga, Zhi Ming. Dan..." Aku menoleh ke tiga orang yang masih bertengkar itu. Atau tepatnya, Jian Bing yang dikeroyok oleh Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang. "... jaga teman-temanmu juga, ya. Kelihatannya salah satu dari mereka tidak akan selamat kalau begini."

"Tenang saja. Selamat tinggal!"

Dan dengan begitu, aku berpisah dengan keempat _Si Xiang_ itu. Sekarang waktunya aku mencari Huo Li. Tapi... harus mulai dari mana? Bagaimana kalau dia sudah tidak ada di sini dan sudah punya majikan baru?

"Huo Li! Huo Li!" Panggilku. Sudah kuduga, tidak ada jawaban. "HUO LIIIIIIIIII!"

Semakin lama hari semakin gelap. Pasti tidak ada lagi orang di hutan ini. Selain lolongan serigala, yang terdengar adalah suaraku yang terus-menerus memanggil kuda itu.

Ya Tian... Huo Li, kau ini kemana, sih? Hari makin malam dan makin gelap. Aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali bayangan-bayangan gelap pohon-pohon ini. Rasanya akan makin mustahil menemukan Huo Li. Ahhh... seandainya saja tadi aku lebih sabar menghadapi kuda itu, pasti ini tidak akan terjadi. Benar kata Zhi Ming, sebenarnya pertengkaran-pertengkaran kecil antara aku dan Huo Li-lah yang selama ini membuat kami akrab, kan? Dan karena itulah Huo Li terasa bukan hanya sebagai kuda tunggangan tetapi juga sebagai teman.

Maksudku... lebih baik aku punya kuda yang bisa kuajak bicara dan beradu mulut, bertengkar, dan nakalnya bukan buatan. Daripada... aku punya kuda yang tidak bisa berkomunikasi denganku, dan hanya tahu menurut saja tanpa kami bisa berteman.

"HUO LIIIIII!" Teriakku. "Ini sudah malah! Ayo kita pulang! Kau pasti lapar, kan?"

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban.

Akhirnya aku berhenti di depan sebuah sungai. Aliran sungai ini cukup deras. Aku duduk di sisinya, memandangi permukaan sungai yang memantulkan cahaya bulan. Hei, kelihatannya ini tidak wajar, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau pulang kalau belum menemukan Huo Li!

Tiba-tiba... dari kejauhan... aku mendengar sebuah suara.

"Bagaimana ini? Sekarang Tuan Lu Xun pasti sudah menemukan kuda yang lebih baik dan lebih rajin dariku..." Aku mulai berdiri, berjalan menyusuri sungai ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Dan... benarlah dugaanku! Di balik sebuah semak-semak, aku melihat seekor kuda yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Huo Li di sisi sungai!

"Aduuuhhh... seandainya saja... seandainya saja aku tidak usil mengerjai Tuan Lu Xun, pasti dia tidak akan marah padaku dan kami tidak akan berpisah..." Kudengar suara penyesalannya yang sungguh-sungguh dan sama sekali tidak main-main. Huo Li... rupanya... kali ini dia sadar, ya...

Betapa kagetnya aku ketika melihat Huo Li mengambil ancang-ancang dari sisi sungai, kemudian meringkik sekali. "Sudahlah! Tidak ada gunanya aku hidup kalau tidak menjadi kuda tunggangan Tuan Lu Xun! Lebih baik aku bunuh diri saja!"

H-huo li...!

"HUO LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII !"

Segera aku berlari keluar dari tempatku mengintip. Namun terlambat! Kuda itu berlari begitu cepat, kemudian menceburkan dirinya ke sungai. Tidak! Tidak bisa begini!

Maka dengan nekat tepat sepersekian detik sebelum ia tercebur, aku melompat dan menarik bulu tenguknya kuat-kuat! "HUO LI BODOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHH!"

"Tuan Lu Xun...!"

BYUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRR!

Pada akhirnya, kami berdua sama-sama tercebut ke dalam sungai tersebut! Tapi tidak apa-apa! Yang penting aku sudah menemukan Huo Li! Dulu aku pernah menyelamatkannya ketika terjadi kebakaran di kandangnya. Dan kali ini, aku tidak takut kalau hanya menceburkan diri di sungai untuk menyelamatkannya lagi!

"Huo Li!" Seruku sambil berusaha mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi arus sungai begitu kuat! "Huo Li! Syukurlah! Kukira kau akan hilang untuk selamanya!" Aku mengucapkannya dengan kelegaan yang tak bisa dijelaskan lagi!

"Tuan Lu Xun...!" Huo Li pun, dengan sepasang kaki depannya, berusaha untuk menggapaiku melawan arus sungai. "Maafkan aku...! Aku benar-benar menyesal telah sering membuatmu marah selama ini!" Meskipun Huo Li hanyalah seekor kuda, namun aku bisa mendengar nada kesesalan dalam suaranya. "Aku janji... aku janji tidak akan nakal lagi dan akan menjadi kuda yang rajin!"

Ya Tian... benarkah ini? Benarkah apa yang kudengar...? Huo Li akhirnya insaf juga? "Ohhh... Huo Li!" Akhirnya aku berhasil mencapainya! Kurangkul leher kudaku itu erat-erat. "Iya... aku tahu... lain kali... lain kali aku pun akan lebih sabar padamu...!"

"Tuan...!"

Betapa senangnya aku melihat ini. Bukan hanya aku menemukan Huo Li, tetapi kudaku ini sekarang tobat! Tak masalah aku sekarang basah kuyup dan kedinginan di dalam sungai, yang penting Huo Li sudah berubah! Langit... Bumi... terima kasih banyak!

"Huo Li..."

"Ngomong-ngomong, Tuan Lu Xun?"

"Ya?"

"Arus ini akan membawa kita kemana?"

Barulah aku sadar.

"YA TIAN HUO LIIIIIIIIII! KITA TERSERT ARUS!"

Kami berdua masih di dalam sungai! Dan sungai yang berarus sangat deras pula! Panik, bingung, dan khawatir, itulah kami sekarang! Baru berhasil menemukan Huo Li dan sudah jatuh dalam bahaya lagi?! Yang benar saja!

"Tuan! Lihat itu!"

YA TIAAAAAN! Di depanku sekarang adalah akhir dari sungai ini. Ya... akhirnya sungai yang adalah air terjun! Celaka! Matilah kami kalau sampai terjatuh dari sungai ini! Tidak boleh! Tidak boleh! Aku tidak boleh mati ketika baru saja menemukan kudaku!

Kutarik kain biru pemberian Zhao Yun. Ya, kain yang menjadi senjata darurat yang selalu kubawa bersamaku. Dengan seluruh kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku, kuayunkan kain itu hingga berhasil melilit sebuah cabang pohon yang menggelantung! Baguslah! "Huo Li! Jangan lepaskan aku, ya! Pegangan yang kuat!" Seruku sambil berusaha berenang ke tepian.

Kedua kaki depan Huo Li di bahuku, sementara tanganku masih menarik tenguknya. "Tuan...! Ini berbahaya!"

"Tenang saja, Huo Li!" Seruku sambil tetap mengerahkan seluruh kekuatanku. "Kita pasti bisa melewati malapetaka ini!"

Namun... Huo Li tidak mendengarku lagi! Kedua kaki depannya dilepaskannya dari bahuku! "Tidak bisa, tuan...!" Ucapnya pasrah. Huo Li... Huo Li...! Tidak! Tanganku yang sudah tidak kuat lagi memegang tenguknya! "Tuan, tinggalkan aku saja! Tuan harus hidup!"

"Yang benar saja!" Huo Li...! Apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi menyerah begini? Tapi... ugh... tanganku memang sudah tidak kuat lagi...! "Kita pasti akan selamat! Kita pasti akan selamat, Huo Li!" Perlahan mataku mulai terasa berat. Airmataku mengalir membasahi wajahku, yang segera bercampur dengan air sungai yang mengalir menerjang kami dengan tidak berperasaan.

Kuda itu kelihatan tidak mendengarku lagi. "Tidak, tuan... mustahil!" Balasnya. "Aku... aku sudah cukup senang bisa bersama tuan!"

Huo Li menghentakkan kepalanya sekali, membuat tanganku terlepas dari bulu tenguknya! Dan... aku masih belum sadar bahwa gerakan itu membuat cabang pohon yang menyambung dari kain biru ini mulai patah.

"HUO LIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya, tuan!"

Kuayunkan tanganku untuk menggapainya. Namun bukan hanya ayunanku tak sampai, tetapi juga cabang pohon tempatku bergantung patah! Arus yang begitu kuat menghempaskan tubuhku sehingga menabrak Huo Li!

Saat itulah, sungai ini berakhir! Kami terjatuh dari air terjun!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHH! HUO LIIIIII!"

BYUUUUUUURRRRRR!

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Setelah kejatuhan kami, aku merasakan tubuh menghantam permukaan air. Tapi itu saja. Hantaman itu pun tidak begitu kuat.

Perlahan kubuka mataku. Huo Li berada di sebelahku. Sebagian tubuhnya terendam air tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Gerakannya membuktikan bahwa ia masih hidup. Dan syukurlah rupanya ia memang masih hidup! Kuda itu perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya dan memandangiku.

"Huo Li...!" Sumpah... ini keajaiban! Aku tidak percaya kami berdua hidup sesudah jauh dari air terjun itu! "Kita masih hidup!"

"Ohhh... syukurlah, tuan!" Kupeluk kudaku kuat-kuat. Sedari tadi... mataku masih saja mengeluarkan air mata! Dan dari sinilah aku bisa melihat dengan jelas sekali air terjun mengerikan tempat aku dan Huo Li jatuh. Sebenarnya... aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Eh, tapi sesudah kulihat-lihat lagi... air terjun ini...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! Aku tidak percaya Tuan Lu Xun yang pemberani sampai menangis gara-gara jatuh dari air terjun yang tingginya cuma satu meter!"

"Sudahlah! Dasar kuda brengsek! Kau sendiri tidak tahu kalau air terjun itu cuma semeter, kan?!"

"Yah, setidaknya aku kan tidak sampai menangis!"

Huh...! SIAL! SIAL! SIAL! Benar-benar malu sekali aku! Tahu tidak? Ternyata air terjun itu, seperti yang dikatakan Huo Li, memang cuma semeter tingginya! Ahhh! Seharusnya memang aku sudah menduganya dari awal! Sungai sekecil itu yang bahkan tidak ada namanya, mana mungkin bisa berakhir di air terjun yang sangking tingginya sampai bisa membunuh orang? Lagipula, ini kan masih termasuk padang Wu Xi? Di dataran rendah seperti ini tidak mungkin ada air terjun!

Sekarang, gara-gara kebodohanku sendiri, kuda brengsek ini terus-terusan menertawakanku! ARRRRGGHHHH!

"Hahaha!" Huo Li tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Cih! Biar saja dia tertawa begitu terus! Semoga sangking serunya dia tertawa, akhirnya nafasnya habis dan berakhirlah kehidupan kuda tak tahu adat ini! "Tuan, kau memang lucu sekali! Tapi aku sampai tersentuh kau benar-benar menangis begitu! Hahaha!"

Sebenarnya aku ingin menggunakan kain ini untuk menyumpal mulut Huo Li. Tapi, ah jangan! Kain pemberian Zhao Yun ini terlalu berharga untuk kupakai menyumpal mulut kuda durhaka sepertinya! Makhluk seperti ini, jika dibunuh, dipotong, dan dijadikan makanan pun tidak mungkin ada yang mau! Mana ada yang mau makan daging kuda durhaka sepertinya? Bisa-bisa akan tertular kedurhakaannya!

Benar-benar kesal sampai aku jadi sesak nafas! "Kau ini...! Kau kan bilang kau sudah insaf dan akan menjadi kuda yang baik! Kenapa sekarang masih mengerjaiku?!"

"Lho? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerjai tuan! Aku hanya tertawa mengingat kekonyolan tuan!"

Tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa aku tadi merasa begitu sedih kehilangan kuda seperti ini! Seharusnya memang aku tidak mencari kuda ini! ARRRRGGGGHHHH! Sekarang aku sudah menemukannya. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur! Dan bubur sudah masuk ke perut! Mau bagaimana lagi selain menurut pada nasib?

Akhirnya, jadilah kami berdua kembali ke Kota Xiang Ke dengan bentuk yang sangat menggelikan begini. Aku dan Huo Li berdua basah kuyup, kami seperti tikus tanah yang baru saja tercebur di selokan. Tapi Huo Li masih mendingan, setidaknya begitu sampai di kota, dia hanya masuk ke gerbang kota dan berhenti di luar bangunan. Sementara aku? Aku harus kembali ke penginapan Ming _furen_ dengan keadaan semenyedihkan ini.

Yang lebih parah, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Yangmei, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying bertanya padaku apa yang terjadi. Kalau aku menceritakan kejadian ini, mereka bukannya bersimpati padaku, pasti malah menertawakanku!

Aku berjalan sembunyi-sembunyi di kota supaya tidak ada yang melihat keadaanku begini. Ya Tian... udara begini dingin dan aku basah kuyup. Apa keadaan bisa lebih buruk dari ini?

Akhirnya, tibalah aku di penginapan Ming _furen_. Aku masuk melalui pintu belakang yang menuntunku masuk ke dapur. Tentu saja aku tidak mau lewat depan! Bagaimana kalau sampai pengunjung melihatku seperti ini?

"Oh, You Xing! Kau sudah pulang rupanya!" Ucap salah satu koki. "Wah, kenapa kau basah kuyup begini?"

"Oh, tidak apa-apa... tidak ada masalah, kok. _Xiansheng_ tenang saja..." Balasku sambil berusaha tersenyum meskipun aku sudah mendongkol bukan main.

Koki itu mengangguk paham. "Oh iya! You Cheng, You Ma, dan You Niang menunggumu di kamar. Katanya ada hal penting yang perlu mereka bicarakan."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya, _xiansheng_."

Hal penting apa yang mereka ingin beritahukan padaku? Apa ini mengenai startegi untuk besok kami bertanding? Mungkin saja. Tapi sebelum itu, yang jelas aku ingin mandi dan berganti pakaian dulu! Astaga... dinginnya sampai benar-benar menusuk tulang!

"Aku pulang!" Tanpa sadar, meski aku tidak menginginkannya, pintu kamar kubanting. Ketiga orang yang ada di kamar sampai bingung.

"Halo, You Xi..."

"Aku ingin mandi dulu, kakak pertama!" Potongku sebelum Zhao Yun mengatakan apapun. Sementara aku mengambil baju ganti, kudengar suara bisikan mereka bertiga yang menandangiku dengan wajah horor sekaligus bingung.

"Sudahlah, kakak pertama... Kalau kakak kedua dongkol seperti ini, itu pasti karena kudanya..."

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu, You Niang?"

"Yahhh... karena aku pernah berpetualang bersamanya dan Huo Li."

Tak lama kemudian, aku selesai mandi dan berpakaian. Sekarang aku benar-benar kering, hangat, dan bersih. Yang membuatku lebih senang adalah, mereka bertiga tidak tanya apapun soal kenapa aku basah semua. Sepertinya mereka juga sudah bisa menebak alasannya. Oh, dan ngomong-ngomong, sesudah satu minggu ini berlalu, kami sudah terbiasa menggunakan nama samaran kami.

Aku duduk bersila di lantai, berkumpul dengan yang lainnya. "Kakak pertama, apa ada sesuatu yang ingin dibicarakan?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Memang benar, You Xing." Jawabnya sambil mengeluarkan selembar kertas. Rupanya sebuah peta. Peta itu sudah diberi berbagai tanda dan coretan-coretan yang aku tidak mengerti apa. "Tadi sebelum kami pulang sehabis berlatih, kami mengunjungi tempat perkumpulan Gaibang terlebih dahulu. Dan di sana, kami menemukan sebuah informasi yang sangat menguntungkan kita!" Jelasnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apakah itu?" Tanyaku.

"Ini mengenai rute kita menuju Wu, kakak kedua!" Gantian Zhou Ying yang menjelaskan. "Selama ini kan seluruh perbatasan Shu-Wei dan Shu-Wu dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Nah, tapi tiba-tiba saja penjagaan di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ditarik kembali. Dan ini berarti kita bisa pulang lewat jalan itu!"

"Aku tahu ini kenapa!" Zhao Yun tersenyum bangga. "Orang berkata bahwa _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di terkenal sebagai istana yang mustahil untuk bisa dilalui. Sebenarnya _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di memiliki dua pintu, di sisi barat dan timur. Kita akan masuk dari sisi timur dan keluar di sisi barat." Jelasnya penuh semangat. "Tapi katanya, selama ini tidak ada orang yang pernah berhasil keluar ke sisi satunya. Kurasa, pasti _Lao Zucong_ brengsek mengira kita tidak punya nyali untuk masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, sehingga mengendorkan penjagaan di sana!"

Aku turut senang mendengar kabar ini. Tapi... benarkah itu? Benarkah Ibusuri menarik penjagaan di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di karena yakin kami takut melewati tempat itu?

Tidak bisa jadi... jangan-jangan mereka hanya ingin menjebak kami? Jika hanya satu pintu yang terbuka untuk kami, tentu kami akan melewati pintu tersebut. Tapi justru itulah yang kutakutkan. Bisa-bisa kami disergap di situ karena kami lengah...

"... tapi," Ujar Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Ini artinya, kita tidak akan mampir ke _FengHuang Xian_, kakak kedua. Apakah tidak apa-apa?"

Sebenarnya... bukan masalah _FengHuang Xian_. Tapi yang menjadi masalah adalah kalau sampai kami disergap di sana.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, You Xing?" Tanya Zhao Yun. "Kami bertiga sepakat untuk menempuh perjalanan panjang dari Kota Xiang Ke, kemudian melewati Padang Wu Xi, dan berhenti di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di." Jelasnya sambil menyusuri peta tersebut dengan jarinya, membentuk rute yang akan kami lalui. Benar juga... sebenarnya untuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, kami bisa saja memilih rute melewati _FengHuang Xian_ yang berada di sebelah selatan Gunung Wu Xia(2). Tapi itu akan sedikit memutar dan membuang-buang waktu. Dan pastinya, kami juga tidak melewati Kota Perbatasan Kui. Ah, padahal sebenarnya aku sangat ingin membaca ramalan dari Yang Xiong.

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Sebentar, kakak pertama. Biarkan aku berpikir." Jawabku. Dan mereka menunggu dengan sabar.

Aneh... apakah peristiwa sesudah kami menyebrang Sungai Chang Jiang masih belum membuat mereka jera? Di sana, aku menggunakan kekuatan kedua tongkat ini untuk menghadapi para prajurit Shu(3). Terserah mereka mau menganggapku Phoenix, atau penyihir kegelapan sisa gerombolan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning. Yang jelas, bukankah aneh sekali kalau mereka menyergap dengan cara biasa? Pasti ada suatu taktik licik dibalik ini semua. Apakah mereka punya sebuah 'senjata rahasia' yang membuatku tidak akan melawan?

Hmmm... jangan-jangan...!

Mataku beralih memandangi Zhao Yun.

Jangan-jangan... mereka menggunakan temanku, seperti saat mereka memperalat Zhao Yun dulu! Iya! Pasti begitu! Mereka tahu kalau aku tidak akan melukai seorang teman, dan karena itulah mereka menggunakan cara licik seperti ini!

Tapi kali ini siapa? Jiang Wei? Mustahil! Dia sudah diusir dari istana! Guan Suo dan Ma Dai? Atau jangan-jangan...

... Guan Ping?

Ya Tian...

"You Xing?" Zhao Yun menepuk bahuku, seketika membuyarkan pikiranku. "Kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu? Dan... apa kau setuju?"

Aku menelan ludah. Guan Ping... Guan Ping sedang menunggu di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!

Aku tidak tahu untuk tujuan apa, sumpah! Yang aku tahu, aku harus ke sana!

Sampai terakhir, sampai aku meninggalkan Istana Cheng Du, aku masih tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi dengan Guan Ping. Aku tidak sempat membereskan semua masalah ini! Sekarang... semisalkan aku bisa bertemu dengannya di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kesempatan ini. Bahkan meskipun dia bermaksud untuk menyergap dan menangkapku!

Dan bukan cuma Guan Ping...

Bagaimana dengan teman-temanku yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu? Dengan Huiyue? Dengan Guan Suo dan Ma Dai? Dengan orang-orang Shu lainnya? Apakah... apakah aku hanya akan pergi begitu saja? Melarikan diri dari Shu, tempat yang 'berbahaya' ini hanya demi keselamatanku dan mengabaikan mereka.

Demi langit dan bumi, aku tidak akan melakukan itu, baik sebagai Phoenix maupun sebagai manusia.

Bukankah seperti dulu yang terjadi saat Kaisar Sun Quan memusuhiku? Bukankah Kaisar Liu Bei mengizinkan aku dengan bebas untuk meninggalkan Wu dan tinggal di Shu? Tapi... tidak. Justru karena Wu yang seperti itulah yang membutuhkanku, maka aku tidak akan pergi. Sekarang juga sama. Shu seperti inilah, yang tercemar oleh segala kejahatan dan dendam serta kemunafikan, yang membutuhkanku. Aku tidak akan melarikan diri ke Wu. Wu sudah begitu tenang dan damai. Apa yang mereka butuhkan dariku? Saat ini aku dibutuhkan di Shu... Jadi, aku tidak akan pergi.

Namun... satu pikiran terlintas di kepalaku. Memang benar aku tidak peduli jika Guan Ping akan menangkapku. Aku tidak peduli jika segala bahaya dan segala yang buruk menimpaku.

Tapi bagaimana dengan teman-temanku ini? Bukankah mereka akan dalam bahaya besar?

"B-begini saja...!" Aku pun mencoba mencari akal baru. "Aku akan ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di duluan. Kalau sudah baik-baik saja, aku akan memanggil kalian juga. Bagaimana?" Ya, dengan begini mereka tidak perlu terjebak dalam bahaya juga.

Namun mendengar usulku, semua membalasnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Apa maksudmu itu, kakak kedua?" Bentak Yangmei dengan kesal. "Aku tahu! Kau pasti khawatir kita akan terjebak di dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, bukan? Dan karena itu kau ingin masuk duluan untuk mencari jalan. Sesudah memastikan semuanya aman, baru kau membawa kami masuk?"

Bukan itu masalahnya... tapi secara garis besar memang benar.

"Aku lebih suka kita masuk bersama, kakak kedua!" Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Jika kakak kedua tidak mengizinkan kami ikut, maka kami juga tidak akan mengizinkan kakak kedua pergi sendiri!"

"Apa yang dikatakan You Niang memang benar! Kami tidak bisa membiarkan kau pergi sendirian, You Xing!" Zhao Yun tiba-tiba maju, meremas bahuku. "Apapun yang terjadi, kita akan pergi bersama dan keluar bersama! Itulah yang namanya teman! Ah, bukan! Kita sudah seperti saudara sekarang!"

Teman... saudara...

Aku menutup mata sejenak.

Bukankah dulu aku sudah berkali-kali memperingatkan mereka? Kalau mereka mengikutiku, mereka siap untuk menempuh bahaya. Sekarang juga sama. Dan karena mereka berkeras ingin mengikutiku apapun yang terjadi, kurasa mereka juga siap menerima resikonya.

"Baiklah." Jawabku pada akhirnya. "Sesudah kompetisi di Xiang Ke, kita akan segera menuju _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

* * *

><p>(1) That's it... Yang Huiyue liat di chapter 39, yang sedang ngomong2 sama Jian Bing versi harimau adalah Lu Xun...<p>

(2) Kalau anda cari sampai mati kota FengHuang Xian di peta RoTK yang ada di profile saya, sampe mati pun nggak akan ketemu. Nah, saya bikin di cerita ini bahwa letak FengHuang Xian adalah di sebelah selatan Gunung Wu Xia. Liat nggak ada segitiga hijau dengan di bawahnya tulisan Wu Xia? Nah, ini Gunung Wu Xia, dan FengHuang Xian ada di sebelah selatan gunung itu...  
>Nah, otomatis, keterangan di chapter 25 bahwa FengHuang Xian ada di daerah Yi Ling itu salah karena nggak make sense... Sesudah saya pikir2 lagi, nggak mungkin Liu Bei membangun sebuah kota di wilayah yang bukan teritorinya, melainkan teritori pinjaman dari Wu (Yi Ling adalah bagian dari provinsi Jing yang merupakan teritori Wu yang dipinjamkan pada Shu). Jadi, maafkan saya untuk kesalahan di chapter 25...<p>

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 4 (Change of Heart) kalo lupa~~~

That's it...

Bagian awal cerita ini sama sekali nggak guna... ==a mikir opo saya sampai membuat scene Lu Xun main gila sama Huo Li... *sigh*

Oh iya... saya juga mau ngomong sesuatu, nih... Buat sodara, sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang bersedia meminjamkan OC anda ke saya, saya sangat terbuka kalo anda bikin FF tentang OC anda ataupun Fan-Fanfiction dari Phoenix FORM series ini, dengan OC anda sebagai main characternya ^^ Seperti misalnya dari Silvermoonarisato: **The Last Journey**, **How to make a Phoenix Eyes**.Plusjuga ada Fan-Fanfiction keren dari Mocca-Marocchi: **Running Phoenix**, **Summer in Wu**, dan segala **N.G. Series**-nya~ Ehehehe...

Neeway, curcol sedikit... saya baru2 ini bernostalgila pas saya masih SD-SMP dan main PS1. Padahal... katanya PS4 sedang didevelop *sigh* _one does not simply main PS1 sambil nunggu PS4 dirilis_. Bisa2nya saya maen PS1 padahal PS4 akan keluar sebentar lagi (kayaknya DW9 ato DW10 bakal dirilis di PS4, deh... dan saat itulah saya berharap seengak-enggaknya Sun Shi udah jadi playable character (bagi yang nggak tau, Sun Shi adalah nama istri Lu Xun di Romance of Three Kingdom games By KOEI). Jangan Lu Kang, lah...)

Bagi yang mau tau, game favorit saya pas lagi gila2nya maen PS1 kebanyakan adalah RPG atau Strategi RPG. Antara lain adalah: **Final Fantasy Tactics**, **Brigandine**, **Breath of Fire IV**, **Legend of Legaia**, **Legend of Dragoon**. Oh iya! Saya juga pernah maen **Raphsody: A Musical Adventure** (jangan ketawa. Game Strategy RPG mengenai gadis desa menyelamatkan pangeran yang disihir jadi batu, tetap adalah game Strategy RPG). Game Action RPG yang saya suka cuma **Threads of Fate** dan **Legend of Mana**. Jujur, sebelum maen Dynasty Warriors, saya selalu maen game2 yang berbau strategi (bisa dibilang gara2 DW-lah saya jadi tambah koplo)...

Dan tahu apa yang saya temukan, sodara?

Yups... semua game yang saya sebutkan rupanya jauh terkenal. Pas saya browse di FFn, Fanfic game2 tersebut bisa dibilang sangat sedikit... T-T Padahal sama seperti DW, setiap kali main game2 tersebut, saya selalu kepikiran jalan cerita dan pengen membuat Fanfic (kecuali mungkin Final Fantasy Tactics. Game dengan storyline sebagus dan sedewa itu nggak perlu dibuat FF lagi karena cuma akan menghancurkan keindahan cerita originalnya). Well, _pathetic Pyro is pathetic_...

Karena itu... saya udah memutuskan satu hal: mungkin sesudah menyelesaikan Phoenix FORM series, saya akan take a break dari dunia DW dan mulai menulis FF dari fandom lain. Mungkin saya akan mulai dari Brigandine, ato Breath of Fire IV, ato Legend of Legaia, karena fandom2 itulah yang storylinenya kurang terdevelop, dan nggak punya jumlah FF yang banyak...

Bukannya mau apa-apa, sebenarnya salah satu dari sekian banyak alasan saya nulis Fanfic DW adalah, seperti yang teman saya sesama Author pernah bilang: 'Mari kita memajukan perfanfican DW Indonesia!' Dan, saya udah menemukan ada 112 fanfic DW Indo (belum termasuk yang crossover), which is menurut saya sangat keren sekali~ d^^b *sigh* saya masih ingat awal2 saya gabung FFn, TIDAK ADA SATUPUN FF DW Indo, kecuali Crossovernya (Dynasty Warriors X Fatestay Night) Silvermoonarisato (yang saya gagal temukan sekarang, mungkin karena udah dihapus...) Dan sekarang, sesudah 4 taon jadi member, akhirnya FF DW Indo udah 100++!

Karena itulah... well... saya rasa udah saatnya saya beralih dari dunia perfanfican DW dan menuju ke fandom lain... ^^

Tapi itu masih nanti, kok... wkwkwkw...

Wokey! That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan hari Jumat, ya~ (KULIAH SUDAH MULAIIIIII! ARRRGGGGHHHH!)

Neeway, good luck buat semua yang akan menempuh UN, ya~ ^^ saya doakan anda bisa belajar dengan baik dan mendapat hasil yang maksimal. _Ciayou_!


	44. Gathered Heroes

Saya mohon maap sebesar2nya untuk keterlambatan saya update... *kowtow 1000x* AZZZZZZZ maap saya nggak bisa reply review untuk sekarang ini... kuliah udah mulai sibuk... Wewwww... Sumpah saya lupa update dan sekarang saya update pas saya udah mau tidur... *sigh* One does not simply jadi mahasiswa arsitek sambil jadi author FFn...

Mengenai request2 sodara sekalian di **Hanya Cerita Biasa**, udah saya terima~ ^^ Tapi untuk saat ini, **Hanya Cerita Biasa** belum sempat saya update karena saya sumpah nggak tau harus nulis apa. Ato tepatnya, saya GAGAL terus dalam chap yang saya buat... *mewek2 gaje* selalu berakhir garink dan jayus hingga akhirnya saya putuskan untuk mengulang2 lagi. Wewww... ternyata nulis humor itu sama sekali nggak mudah... saya kagum sama sodara2 yang bisa bikin cerita humor dan update konstan, seperti misalnya Silvermoonarisato dan Mocca-Marocchi...

Well, happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Akhirnya! Hari yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba!

Sesudah satu minggu penuh berlatih, tibalah saatnya bagi kami untuk menguji kemampuan kami! Yah, mungkin khususnya untuk aku dan Yangmei. Zhao Yun sudah sehebat itu, untuk apa diuji lagi kemampuannya? Di Shu ini, mau Gaibang maupun prajurit, siapa yang bisa mengalahkannya? Sementara aku dan Yangmei... yah... Zhao Yun pernah bilang padaku dan Yangmei bahwa kami seperti makhluk yang tidak lengkap. Aku punya otak tapi tidak punya otot, sementara Yangmei punya otot tapi tidak punya otak.

Meskipun itu hanya untuk bercanda, kontan kami berdua kesal bukan buatan! Yang benar saja!

Tapi... ah, itu tidak penting! Yang penting, lihatlah bagaimana penampilan Yangmei sekarang.

Sungguh, kalau dia kembali ke Jian Ye, pasti tidak akan ada yang mengenalinya sebagai _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei, putri Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu. Yangmei yang sekarang benar-benar berbeda! Rambutnya yang awalnya pendek sebahu itu dipotong sangat pendek, sampai-sampai lebih pendek dariku! Dan itu termasuk dua untai kepangan tipis rambutnya. Selain itu, sudah tidak ada lagi 'Yangmei si rambut perak'. Rambutnya sudah berubah hitam legam!

Yahhh... ini lebih baik. Rambutnya tidak perlu lagi dibebat segala kain yang malah membuat kepalanya jadi berat. Tidak hanya rambut, wajah dan tubuhnya juga banyak berubah. Kurasa dulu Yangmei lebih pendek dan lebih gemuk. Tak kusangka dia jadi sedikit lebih tinggi! Yang lebih hebat lagi, hanya dalam waktu seminggu, latihan Yangmei sudah membuahkan hal yang kini ia bangga-banggakan!

"Hei! Lihat ini, kakak kedua!" Nah, kan? Dia memanggilku lagi? Kedua lengannya ia arahkan ke atas. "Semakin lama aku semakin berotot."

... baiklah.

"Iya... asal jangan lupa diri ya, You Ma?" Jawabku. "Kau itu kan sebenarnya..."

"Lalu kenapa kalau aku sebenarnya perempuan?" Saat mengucapkan 'perempuan', suaranya berubah jadi bisikan. "Memangnya perempuan tidak boleh berotot? Kalau tidak boleh, bagaimana kalau begini saja, kakak kedua? Suatu saat, aku akan memberikan otot-otot ini pada kakak kedua, supaya kakak kedua pun bisa lebih kuat seperti kakak pertama begitu!"

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas sementara Yangmei meninggalkanku, kini berlari ke arah Zhao Yun untuk memamerkan lengannya.

Jujur saja, Yangmei itu mana punya otot? Latihan seminggu ini memang benar membuat tangannya sedikit lebih besar dan lebih kuat. Tapi itu sih masih jauh dari 'berotot'.

Latihan seminggu ini, yang dipimpin oleh Zhao Yun, benar-benar gila! Baiklah, tidak semengerikan latihan yang diberikan Jendral Huang Zhong di Gunung Qing Cheng. Tapi latihan ini jauh lebih panjang, yaitu satu minggu lamanya. Satu minggu! Bayangkan, selama seminggu kami berlatih berbagai macam hal! Kami bertiga berlomba lari mengelilingi gerbang Kota Xiang Ke, yang tentunya makan waktu beberapa jam. Kemudian berenang di sungai dengan melawan arus, yang sebenarnya tidak terlalu sulit untukku jika dibandingkan dengan latihan lain. Lalu di tengah hutan kami berlatih memanjat pohon dan berlari, seolah-olah sekian banyaknya pohon adalah musuh yang harus dihindari. Dan yang terakhir, tentu saja adalah bertarung satu sama lain. Kadang ada beberapa Gaibang yang bertemu dengan kami, dan kami berlatih bersama.

Yahhh... kupikir-pikir kekejaman Zhao Yun dalam melatih pasti asalnya dari Jendral Huang Zhong. Dan menurutku itu sangat efektif.

"Baru kali ini aku ikut kompetisi bertarung untuk Gaibang!" Benar-benar... bahkan Zhao Yun sampai tidak bisa duduk diam-diam di kursinya! Dia seperti cacing kepanasan saja! "Aku benar-benar tegang, tapi rasanya tidak sabar!"

Sementara itu, Yangmei memandang ke kejauhan. "WHOAAAAA! Lihat, kakak pertama! Penontonnya sebanyak ini! Wahhh... aku benar-benar tegang! Tidak sabar rasanya ingin memamerkan ototku di depan semua orang!"

Mau tidak mau, aku jadi tegang juga! Di tengah alun-alun kota yang sangat luas tanpa satu pun bangunan, dibangunlah sebuah panggung yang besar dan cukup tinggi. Panggung ini dibangun menyerupai arena pertandingan di istana-istana pada saat pertunjukan, dengan tangga yang besar dan lebar. Di satu sisi terdapat gong yang sangat besar, sementara di sisi lain adalah beberapa kursi kayu memanjang yang menjadi tempat duduk partisipan. Kami bertiga ada di tempat ini. Dan dari atas panggung inilah kami bisa melihat ratusan bahkan ribuan orang kota Xiang Ke yang menonton! Entah prajurit, pejabat, rakyat biasa, Gaibang, bahkan pengunjung dari kerajaan lain pun samapi menonton! Zhou Ying yang bukan peserta tentu ada di deretan penonton juga! Kuharap ia menyaksikan kami dari barisan depan...

Jantungku... astaga... benar-benar berdengup kencang sampai rasanya akan keluar dari mulutku!

"Hei, You Xing!" Tengah tegang-tegang seperti ini, Zhao Yun mengagetkanku dengan cara menepuk bahuku kuat-kuat! "Kau tegang?"

Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya? Aku tegang, tapi juga bersemangat! "T-tentu saja!"

"Tapi aku ragu... apa benar kau tidak apa-apa menggunakan senjatamu yang biasa? Maksudku, pedangmu itu?" Tanyanya.

Benar. Di kompetisi ini aku tidak menggunakan pedang. Ini karena dua alasan. Pertama, pedangku sudah kuberikan pada Zhao Yun, bukan? Dan kedua, kami tidak diizinkan memakai senjata-senjata berat yang seperti senjata kerajaan. Pedang, busur dan panah, tombak, golok seperti milik Jendral Guan Yu, tameng, itu semua benda-benda yang haram hukumnya di pertandingan ini. Selain itu, memang senjata-senjata itu tak lazim digunakan Gaibang. Sebaliknya, senjata yang diperbolehkan adalah yang lazim dipakai _Gaibang _seperti _piao_ milik Yangmei, tongkat kayu panjang, _sanjiegun_, cambuk, dan khususnya pertarungan tangan kosong. Yangmei tetap menggunakan _piao_-nya, sementara Zhao Yun bertarung dengan tangan kosong.

Dan kenapa aku tidak menggunakan kedua tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ milikku itu? Mudah saja, karena aku tidak mau orang-orang mengatai tim kami curang karena menuduh kami menggunakan 'sihir'.

Jadi, mau tahu senjata apa yang kugunakan?

"Tenang saja, kakak pertama. Kain biru darimu ini cukup menjadi senjataku." Jawabku pada Zhao Yun. Ya, kain itulah yang kupakai sebagai senjata.

Zhao Yun terlihat ragu ketika memandangiku mengeluarkan kain biru yang panjang dan lembut, tetapi sangat kuat itu. Kain biru ini adalah milik Zhao Yun yang diberikan padaku, sama seperti aku memberinya pedangku. Kain yang bagus, warna biru yang transparan dengan gambar naga putih yang samar-samar.

"Selamat pagi, _xiongdi_ dan _jiemei_, _furen_ dan _xiansheng_!" Suara sang juri yang sekaligus adalah pembawa acara itu menggelegar memenuhi seantero kota. Langit sampai terasa bergetar mendengar suaranya!

"YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR TEGANG!" Tahu-tahu Yangmei melompat sangking semangat. WHOA! Dia benar-benar menggila hari ini! Sembari juri itu membawakan acara, Yangmei bikin acara sendiri! "AKHIRNYA AKU BERTARUNG! AKHIRNYA! AKHIRNYAAAAAAAAA!"

Untung saja Gaibang-gaibang ini orang-orang baik yang ramah! Mereka tertawa geli memandangi tingkah Yangmei yang melompat-lompat kegirangan seperti monyet. Untungnya itu tidak berlangsung lama! Zhao Yun, si 'kakak pertama' kami, berdiri dan menjitak kepala Yangmei keras-keras! WHOA... tapi memang Yangmei perlu diberi pelajaran, sih...

"KAKAK PERTAMA INI APA-APAAN?!" Bentaknya sambil memegangi kepalanya. "Kalau begini, sebelum pertarungan dimulai aku sudah kalah duluan!"

Zhao Yun sama sekali dengan cing-cong Yangmei. Dia membungkuk, dan menyuruh Yangmei melakukan yang sama. "_Xiongdi_ semua, maafkan tingkah adikku yang tak tahu aturan ini!" Katanya pada partisipan yang tertawa melihat tingkah Yangmei. Sesudah itu, barulah mereka duduk kembali. Posisi duduknya Yangmei ada di tengah, di antara aku dan Zhao Yun. Dengan begini, kami berdua bisa mengontrol tingkah gilanya yang bisa menunggangbalikkan dunia...

Belum cukup bikin kami malu gara-gara tingkahnya yang heboh barusah, sekarang Yangmei sudah main gila lagi! Sementara si juri sedang memperkenalkan satu per satu partisipan yang ikut dalam kompetisi ini, tahu apa yang Yangmei lakukan? Yangmei menggigiti jari-jarinya sendiri!

"YOU MA! Apa-apaan kau?!" Bentakku sambil menarik tangannya dari mulutnya.

"H-habis, kakak kedua...! Aku... aku benar-benar penuh semangat dan tegang bukan main! Waaahhh... kalau aku tidak melakukan sesuatu dengan tenagaku yang berlebihan ini, rasanya aku akan meledak!"

Yangmei meracau...

Aku mendengus kesal. "Yah, tapi jangan gigit jarimu terus! Nanti kalau kau tidak bisa memegang _piao_-mu bagaimana?"

"Kalau begitu aku harus mengigit apa?"

"Apapun boleh, asalkan jangan jarimu."

Mataku kembali kepada si juri yang sangat heboh ini, yang setiap seruannya diiringi oleh sorakan dan seruan semangat penonton! Namun tiba-tiba saja tanganku ditarik seseorang. Dan seseorang itu... siapa lagi kalau bukan Yangmei? Dan mau apa dia sekarang?

Dengan kecepatan kilat Yangmei mendekatkan lenganku ke wajahnya dan...

"AIYAAAAAAA!"

AHHHHHH! Yangmei mengigit tanganku!

"A-aaahhh! You Ma! Sakit! Ya Tian...! Kau gila, ya?!" Aku meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tanganku dari gigitan Yangmei. Apa mau dia menggigitku dengan keras sekali sampai-sampai rasanya pergelangan tanganku akan robek! "Kakak pertama! Kakak pertama! You Ma memakanku!" Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kulakukan di saat-saat genting begini!

Zhao Yun menoleh, dan kaget setengah mati melihat Yangmei yang menggigit pergelangan tanganku! Sekali lagi tangannya melayang dan menjitak kepala Yangmei!

"AIYAAA! Kakak pertama! Aku hari ini dapat bonus dua benjol darimu! Catat hutangku!" Ancamnya berang.

"Kau ini apa-apaan, You Ma! Tegang boleh! Tapi jangan berlebihan!" Serunya emosi dan memaki. Kupandangi pergelangan tanganku yang sekarang dihiasi dengan bekas gigi Yangmei. Untung saja tanganku yang digigit adalah tangan kiri. Kalau tangan kanan, bisa-bisa aku tidak bisa bertarung!

"Aku sama sekali tidak berlebihan!"

"Kau tegang seolah-olah langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita! Tabiatmu yang gila itu mana bisa dibilang tidak berlebihan?!"

"Sudah...! Sudah...!" Kucoba melerai 'kakak' dan 'adik'ku yang lagi-lagi bikin acara sendiri. "Dengar itu, kakak pertama, You Ma! Pembukaannya sudah selesai! Sebentar lagi kita kompetisi akan dimulai!"

Zhao Yun dan Yangmei kedua-duanya membatu...

Nah, tingkah mereka lagi-lagi dimulai. Untung saja kami bukan yang pertama bertanding! Kalau iya, HABISLAH KAMI! Bisa-bisa kami, apalagi Yangmei, mematung di panggung sangking tegangnya. Sungguh! Aku bingung Yangmei itu sangking takutnya, bingungnya, panik dan gelisah, sampai-sampai jadi jadi seperti itu, atau jangan-jangan sangking senang dan penuh semangat? Tapi melihat wajahnya yang tersenyum lebar sampai seolah bibirnya robek, kurasa dia senang dan penuh semangat sekali!

"WHOOOOAAAA!"

Kami bertiga berdecak kagum dan bersorak saat melihat dua petarung di tengah panggung! Luar biasa! Para penonton pun begitu semangatnya sampai suara kami terkubur oleh suara mereka! Rasanya sulit mendengar apapun!

Kulihat kedua petarung yang bersilat. Benar-benar mengagumkan! Gerakan tubuh dan kelebatan tangan mereka membuat mereka terlihat seolah sedang terbang! Yang satu menggunakan cambuk dari rantai, sementara yang satu menggunakan tongkat kayu. Pertarungan yang luar biasa!

Jadi, beginilah sistem pertarungan di kompetisi ini. Pada umumnya, pertarungan adalah satu lawan satu. Ketiga anggota tim akan maju melawan tim yang lain. Jika salah satu tim sudah mendapat dua kemenangan berturut-turut, anggota terakhir tidak perlu bertarung dan mereka dinyatakan menang. Peserta dinyatakan kalah jika terjatuh dari panggung, atau tidak dapat bangun setelah sepuluh detik, atau menyatakan diri menyerah. Dan yang paling penting, tenang saja! Tidak akan ada pertarungan berdarah apalagi sampai mati di sini. Paling-paling cuma terluka sedikit saja...

"... delapan... sembilan... sepuluh! YAK! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH GANG JI DARI TIM TIAN'ER!"

Kami para peserta berdiri dan memberi tepuk tangan meriah pada petarung bersenjatakan cambuk itu. Petarung yang kalah berdiri dibantu oleh yang menang, kemudian saling berjabat tangan dengan sportif!

Luar biasa! Inilah yang aku sukai dari para Gaibang! Mereka merasa bahwa kekalahan di pertarungan ini bukan sesuatu yang memalukan atau berbuah permusuhan dan dendam. Sebaliknya, ini adalah ajang untuk melatih dan memperbaiki diri!

Setelah pertarungan yang sangat seru dan mengobarkan semangat, tim Tian'er dinyatakan sebagai pemenang. Wah! Aku benar-benar kagum melihat kemampuan ketiga peserta dari tim ini! Luar biasa! Gerakan mereka seolah-olah mereka terbang saja, benar-benar cepat!

Acara terus dilanjutkan sampai pada babak keempat. Kali ini siapa yang akan maju, ya?

"Kali ini dari tim Shao Zhu, Shao Zhang, dan Zhu Fan(1) melawan tim You bersaudara!"

TIDAAAAAAAKKKKKK! Kenapa aku baru tegang sekarang? Sementara Yangmei dan Zhao Yun sudah berdiri dengan heboh, aku masih berusaha menangkan jiwa dan ragaku. Ya Tian... astaga. Bayangkan saja, aku sampai berkeringat dingin saat mendengar sorakan dan tepuk tangan penonton serta rekan peserta lainnya!

"Hei! Namaku You Ma!" Yangmei berteriak, tapi sayang sekali suaranya teredam suara orang banyak! "Sebutkan namaku! YOU MA!"

"Hahaha... tenang saja, You Ma! Kalau kau menang, namamu akan disebutkan secara istimewa!" Balas Zhao Yun.

Ya Tian... kok bisa-bisanya mereka bercanda dalam keadaan seperti ini. _Tenang... tenanglah, Lu Xun... bertarung saja apa sulitnya? Kau sudah pernah merasakan pertarungan yang seribu kali lebih menegangkan dari ini!_ Begitulah aku mencoba mengingatkan diri sendiri.

"Ayo, You Xing!" Seru Zhao Yun yang sudah kelihatan tidak sabar sangking semangatnya. "Kau jangan berlambat-lambat!"

"Iya! Kakak kedua, kau jangan bilang kalau sekarang nyalimu terbang sampai ke langit!" Tantang Yangmei.

Dasar! Mentang-mentang sekarang lengannya sudah lebih berotot dariku! "Enak saja bilang nyaliku terbang!"

Kami sekarang berdiri di sisi kanan panggung, sementara tim lawan kami berada di sisi kiri. Dari kejauhan sini kulihat tiga orang Gaibang itu melambaikan tangan atau bersoja pada kami! Dan sebagai lawan yang baik dan sportif, kami pun membalas dengan sama bersahabatnya!

Setiap tim akan diberi kesempatan untuk berunding sebelum pertandingan dimulai. Tim kami dan tim lawan setuju bahwa sistem pertarungan yang digunakan adalah satu lawan satu. Sesudah itu, kami kembali ke pojok masing-masing untuk berunding.

"You Xing akan maju duluan." Ucap Zhao Yun. Sebelumnya kami memang sudah berunding, jadi aku sama sekali tidak kaget mendengarnya. "Ini karena mata You Xing paling cepat dan jeli membaca strategi dan gaya bertarung lawan. You Xing juga paling cepat beradaptasi dengan pertarungan seperti apapun. Dengan begitu, aku dan You Ma bisa menganalisa gaya bertarung lawan sembari You Xing bertarung."

Aku mengangguk. "Setuju, kakak pertama!"

Yangmei juga. "Setuju!"

Jantungku berdengup kencang ketika kami berdiri. Juri menyuruh petarung pertama untuk maju, jadi aku berjalan ke panggung. Astaga... jadi beginikah rasanya dilihat beribu-ribu pasang mata? Ohhh... ini sih namanya olahraga jantung! Kurasa kalau bukan gara-gara suara membahana para penonton, dengupan jantungku pasti sudah terdengar dengan sangat jelas!

Tapi… ini bukan saatnya untuk tegang! Ini saatnya untuk bertarung dan menang!

"Kakak kedua! _Ciayou_-berjuanglah!"

Dari sisi ini, kulihat lawanku yang sedang menapaki tangga. Sosoknya makin lama mendekat, menampakkan seorang bocah. Ya, seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin hanya dua tahun lebih tua dari Huiyue. Cuma anak kecil saja! Ya Tian... betapa terkejutnya aku!

"Hei! Apa-apaan itu! Kenapa anak kecil pun boleh ikut?!" Seru Yangmei tiba-tiba, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarnya sangking kerasnya sorak-sorai penonton. Ya, aku mengerti perasaannya. Dalam peraturan dicantumkan bahwa wanita tidak boleh berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi ini, namun nyatanya seorang anak kecil boleh!

Bocah itu akhirnya sampai di panggung, berhadapan denganku. Dan saat melihatnya... tidak bisa tidak rasanya tatapanku seperti akan jatuh! Aku tidak tahu apa yang tersembunyi di dalam batinnya, tetapi ada sesuatu pada sepasang mata itu yang membuatku terdiam dan tak kuasa membalas tatapannya. Heran... kenapa orang-orang yang lain seolah tidak menyaksikan hal ini?

... ataukah... hanya aku yang bisa melihatnya?

Sepasang gada ada di kedua tangannya, dan kurasa itulah senjatanya. Namun senjata itu sama sekali tidak mengintimidasiku. Tatapannya itulah.

Ah, tidak. Mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Ya, kan? Aku hanya merasa tegang saja, makanya aku berpikiran yang bukan-bukan. Iya! Pasti begitu. Ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan, bukan?

"Kedua petarung silahkan memberi hormat satu sama lain!" Seru si juri.

Aku bersoja, begitu juga dengan bocah di depanku ini. "_Didi_, _ciayou_-berjuanglah!" Mendengarku, bocah itu menatapku sekilas. "Mari kita membuat pertarungan ini menjadi pertarungan yang menyenangkan!"

Dia tidak membalas apapun.

"PERTANDINGAN PERTAMA ADALAH YOU XING MELAWAN SHAO ZHANG! MULAI!"

Gong pun dibunyikan. Tanda bahwa pertarungan dimulai!

Di tangan kananku sekarang ada sehelai kain panjang berwarna biru pemberian Zhao Yun, senjata yang kupakai. Bocah bernama Shao Zhang itu pun mengambil kuda-kuda. Rambutnya pendek dan cepak tidak bergerak sedikit pun meski angin terasa kencang menerpa wajah kami. Wajahnya yang kasar dan kaku sungguh seperti tidak selazimnya dimiliki seorang anak. Aku hanya bisa menilainya sebelum memulai seranganku.

Tapi... ah, kenapa aku seperti berhadapan dengan seorang musuh begini? Lawanku hanya seorang anak, bukan?

"_Xiansheng_..." Akhirnya kudengar suara anak itu. Rendah dan dalam. "Jangan remehkan aku!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Tahu-tahu Shao Zhang menerjangku dan memukulkan kedua gada itu ke arahku! Syukurlah aku bisa menghindarinya, meski keterkejutan itu untuk sesaat melumpuhkanku!

Apa-apaan ini?

Lagi-lagi, untuk kedua kalinya sebelum aku bahkan mempersiapkan diri, bocah itu sudah menyerangku! Lagi! Serangannya benar-benar agresif dan membabi-buta! Sementara ini yang bisa kulakukan hanya menghindar saja sampai mencari titik lemahnya. Kedua gada di tangannya itu digunakannya dengan sangat baik, baik untuk menyerangku maupun untuk pertahannya.

Baiklah kalau begitu.

"TERIMA INI!" Bocah itu melayangkan satu gadanya ke arahku, dengan kecepatan luar biasa! Inilah saatnya pertaruhan! Aku bersalto kebelakang. Namun sebelum kakiku mendarat, kuayunkan kain di tanganku sehingga membelit pergelangan tangan kanannya! Berhasil!

"Gerakanmu terkunci, Shao Zhang!"

"Tidak akan!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Shao Zhang malah menggunakan tangan kanannya yang terlilit itu untuk menggenggam kainku, kemudian memutar-mutarnya! Tubuhku akhirnya terhempas ke tanah, dengan tanganku sudah melepaskan kain tersebut!

Anak ini...!

"Hei! Kakak kedua!" Kudengar seruan tida terima dari Yangmei. "Jangan mentang-mentang melawan anak kecil, lalu kau tidak serius! Kalau kau kalah, akan kurebus kau dan kujadikan makanan ikan paus!"

Aku tidak punya waktu itu membalas Yangmei. Perlahan aku berdiri, menggenggam kainku lagi. Sial... aku tidak suka ini! Pertarungan seperti ini bukanlah apa yang kubayangkan dari sebuah kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang! Bukankah kami berdua seharusnya menikmatinya?

Kenapa...? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekali? Baik aku maupun anak itu sama-sama tidak menikmati dan tidak senang hal ini.

Apakah mungkin... ada sesuatu dalam diri anak itu?

Aku akan cari tahu!

"Shao Zhang, bersiaplah!" Kali ini akulah yang menyerang duluan. Aku tahu pasti bahwa senjataku yang hanya selembar kain ini tidak mungkin berhasil melawan sepasang gadanya! Maka aku dengan cepat bersalto ke belakangnya. Biar kuakhiri pertarungan ini sekarang juga!

Kainku melayang, kemudian sekali lagi membelit pergelangan tangannya.

"Huh! Kau belum kapok juga, _xiansheng_?" Sahut Shao Zhang sambil sekali lagi bersiap untuk memutar kainku. Tapi kali ini tidak akan kubiarkan! Sebelum hal itu terjadi, aku menabraknya dengan sisi tubuhku. Shao Zhang yang sama sekali tidak siap akhirnya terjatuh dengan aku di atasnya. Tubuhku bergerak dengan cepat, bangkit dan kedua tanganku menahan tubuhnya tetap di bawah. Kainku kini melilit di lehernya.

"Shao Zhang jatuh! Sepuluh... sembilan..." Juri yangmelihat jalannya pertandingan pun mulai menghitung.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah aku berkata. "Shao Zhang, kau kalah." Ucapku. Tapi aku sadar benar dia masih berusaha meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Dan satu hal yang aku tahu... dia kelihatan nekat benar! Aneh... "Kau jangan bergerak terus! Kalau kutarik kain ini, kau bisa tercekik!" Tentu saja aku bercanda. Aku hanya mengatakannya supaya dia tidak perlu melakukan perjuangan yang sia-sia lagi.

"Tiga... dua..."

"AAARRRRGGGGHHHH!"

Betapa kagetnya aku! Tiba-tiba Shao Zhang mengerahkan segenap tenaganya, kemudian menghempaskanku dan berdiri tegak lagi! Aku terpaku. Tatapan mata bocah itu sepuluh kali lebih menusuk sekarang, membuatku serasa lumpuh beberapa saat sebelum mencoba berdiri. Aku tidak tahu apa, tapi aku benar-benar ingin mengakhiri pertarungan ini secepatnya! Sedikitpun aku tidak menikmati ini!

Kenapa... anak ini...

"Shao Zhang, kau gila...?" Tanyaku, dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Kau tidak takut jika aku benar-benar mencekikmu?"

"Dan mati?" Balas bocah itu dengan cepat. Matanya memicing, dan ia seperti menggeram. "_Xiansheng_, aku tidak takut jika aku mati! Mana yang lebih baik? Bertarung di sini sampai mati, atau kalah dan pada akhirnya dimusnahkan oleh Sang Phoenix sendiri?"

Eh...?

Apa katanya...?

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku. Nafasku seolah tertahan saat mendengarnya. "Apa hubungannya Sang Phoenix dengan semua ini? Dan kenapa kau akan dimusnahkan olehnya?"

Kedua gadanya perlahan turun. "_Xiansheng_, apa kau sungguh tidak mengerti tentang ini? Apa kau sama sekali tidak pernah tahu bahwa kita, Gaibang, adalah manusia rendahan dan gara-gara orang-orang seperti kitalah Sang Phoenix tidak akan pernah datang?" Aku terhenyak. Suaranya penuh dengan kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Meskipun suara sorak penonton masih terdengar, entah kenapa aku bisa mendengarnya dengan begitu jelas.

Seolah-olah... bukan mulutnya saja yang berbicara padaku, tetapi juga batinnya. Jiwanya.

"Jika Sang Phoenix itu datang, dia akan memusnahkan kita semua, _xiansheng_!" Serunya. Syukurlah tak ada yang dapat mendengarnya selain aku di tengah kebisingan ini. Aku menelan ludah, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Kenapa kita harus terlahir sebagai seorang Gaibang? Apakah _xiansheng_ pernah berpikir demikian? Kenapa kita bukan jendral? Jika kita jendral, kita akan bersama-sama Sang Phoenix itu menghancurkan Wu dan Wei!"

Aku terdiam. Segala kalimat yang ia ucapkan bukan yang pertama kali kudengar.

Tapi semua itu kudengar dari orang-orang yang paling munafik! Dari penipu-penipu tua yang merasa dirinya lebih tinggi dari orang lain!

Dari... _shifu-shifu_ itu. Orang-orang _FengHuang Xian_ yang kesukaannya hanyalah merendahkan orang, sambil membanggakan diri mereka sendiri! Dan bocah ini... bocah inipun ditipu oleh mereka?

Aku tak bisa melakukan apapun, selain menunggu sampai luapan emosi bocah itu mereda.

"Hei! Sedang apa kalian?!"

"Mau sampai kapan diam saja?!"

"Ayo cepat! Mulailah bertarung!"

Aku melayangkan pandangan mataku sekilas pada para penonton. Orang-orang ini...! Bagaimana mereka bisa menikmati melihat pertarungan seperti ini?! Apakah mereka begitu buta sampai-sampai tidak bisa melihat kesedihan dan kemarahan bocah ini? Anak ini tidak pernah ingin menjadi Gaibang, dan tidak ingin bertarung di tempat ini...!

Dan mereka yang menonton... menyuruh kami untuk melanjutkan pertarungan ini? Hanya untuk kepuasan mereka?!

Aku menahan geramku sebelum berbalik pada Shao Zhang. "Kalau begitu, izinkan aku bertanya." Ucapku dibalik segala kebisingan ini. "Untuk apa kau bertarung di kompetisi ini?"

"Jika aku bisa menunjukkan pada seluruh dunia bahwa aku cukup kuat untuk menjadi lebih dari seorang Gaibang, _xiansheng_..." Jawabnya dengan nafas memburu. Suaranya yang begitu rendah dan dalam justru terdengar begitu mencolok. "... maka, siapa tahu aku dapat menjadi seorang jendral! Dan jika begitu, tidakkah aku dapat bertemu Sang Phoenix?! Mungkin aku tidak dimusnahkan olehnya!"

A-anak ini...!

Bagaimana bisa...! Pikirannya telah diracuni oleh para _shifu_ itu... sedemikian hingga ia tak punya tujuan lain selain 'tidak dimusnahkan oleh Sang Phoenix'!

Kurang ajar...! Keterlaluan kalian, _shifu-shifu FengHuang Xian_...! Tidak cukupkah kalian menyesatkan orang-orang, hingga kini kalian melakukannya pula pada anak kecil! Seorang Gaibang pula! Orang-orang seperti ini... jika memang akan ada orang yang akan aku musnahkan, itu bukanlah Gaibang, melainkan mereka orang-orang munafik ini!

Tanganku mengepal, membuat kain di genggaman berikut telapak tanganku nyaris sobek terkena kukuku. Meskipun tak ada yang melihatnya, sekujur tubuhku gemetar oleh amarah melihat bocah ini, salah satu dari sekian banyak korban _shifu-shifu_ itu!

"Baiklah, Shao Zhang. Aku mengerti." Ucapku sambil mengatur nafasku yang begitu cepat dan memburu. Aku memasang kuda-kuda. "Kalau begitu, mari kita bertarung sampai salah satu dari kita mati!"

Itu kemauannya, bukan? Untuk mati berjuang di pertarungan ini, atau mati dimusnahkan Sang Phoenix kalau kalah.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Lu Xun dan bocah bernama Shao Zhang itu melanjutkan pertarungannya. Dan aku? Aku khawatir!

"Kakak pertama..." Panggilku tanpa melepas pandangan mataku dari Lu Xun. "Kurasa... Ada yang tidak beres dengan kakak kedua..." Tuturku tanpa sedikit pun mengalihkan pandangan dari pertarungan itu.

Aku berkali-kali menutup mata saat melihat gada itu melayang akan menghantam tubuhnya. Kenapa? Harusnya pertarungan ini menjadi sesuatu yang menyenangkan, bukan? Kenapa aku takut? Harusnya aku bersorak menyemangatinya seperti para penonton!

Namun ketika kulihat wajah Lu Xun... aku tahu kenapa aku tidak bisa melihat pertarungan ini sebagai sesuatu yang menyenangkan. Lihat! Lu Xun terlihat begitu sedih sekaligus marah! Serangannya terlihat begitu penuh kekuatan, emosi... seolah-olah kain itu menyerap kemarahannya dan menghantarkannya pada lawannya! Sungguh, kain sutra biru itu terlihat seribu kali lebih mengerikan daripada pikiranku!

Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa! Seandainya saja aku dapat mendengar apa yang mereka bicarakan tadi!

Zhao Yun berdiri. "Kau juga merasakannya, You Ma?"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak sadar?! Lihatlah bagaimana Lu Xun bertarung! Ia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk melayangkan kain itu, lalu melilit salah satu gada Shao Zhang! Ditariknya senjata itu dari tangan pemiliknya, kemudian menghantamkan benda itu ke lantai panggung! Namun Lu Xun sama sekali tidak tersenyum atau bahkan berespon apapun terhadap pujian penonton!

"Kakak pertama! Kakak kedua sepertinya tidak menikmati pertarungan ini sedikit pun! Begitu pula lawannya!" Seruku. "Ini sudah bukan pertarungan bersahabat antar Gaibang lagi, kakak pertama! Kita harus menghentikannya!"

"Jangan!" Teriak Zhao Yun. "Tidak... Mereka... ada sesuatu dibalik pertarungan ini!"

Jawaban yang kuberikan hanya mata membelalak terkejut.

"You Ma! Lihatlah baik-baik! You Xing... You Xing sedang menyampaikan sesuatu lewat pertarungan ini pada lawannya!" Serunya padaku, berusaha menyadarkan. Tapi... aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!

Kutarik lengan bajunya kuat-kuat. "Apa maksudmu, kakak pertama?!" Balasku sengit, separuh membentak. "Menyampaikan apa?! Apa yang bisa disampaikan dalam pertarungan keras dan kasar seperti ini?!"

Zhao Yun hanya menggeleng, terlihat sama pasrah dan sama tidak tahu apa-apanya denganku. "Aku... aku juga tidak tahu apa-apa, You Ma!" Ujarnya penuh serius. "Aku hanya tahu... Di dunia ini ada begitu banyak hal yang tidak dapat disampaikan dengan kata-kata!"

Zhao Yun bisa saja bilang begitu, tapi aku tidak! Ya Tian... Kedua petarung itu saling serang mati-matian, seolah- olah ini hanya akan berakhir jika salah satu dari mereka mati! Salah satu gada Shao Zhang telah terlempar sampai ke luar panggung, ia bagai macan yang kehilangan salah satu cakar!

Sampai pada satu titik, kulihat Lu Xun menerjang ke arahnya, hanya untuk menghindarinya! Aku tidak bisa melihat sangking cepatnya, namun tahu-tahu Lu Xun sudah di belakang bocah itu... dengan kainnya melilit lehernya!

Dan kali ini tidak seperti tadi... Lu Xun tidak merenggangkan kain itu sedikit pun!

"Ugh...! S-sial...!" Shao Zhang mengerang, tapi ia tidak dapat berkutik lagi. Hasil pertarungan ini sudah jelas.

Tapi... Lu Xun enggan mengakhirinya. Tidak sampai ia benar-benar menyampaikan segalanya di benaknya.

"Anak muda! Dengarkan aku!" Dari sini suara Lu Xun terdengar begitu jauh, namun jelas dan jernih! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tetapi suaranya seolah terpisah dengan riuh rendah penonton! "Jika di suatu daerah terdapat hakim yang tidak adil, jahat, dan tidak peduli pada rakyat. Namun seorang ibu tua setiap hari selalu datang dan memintanya menegakkan keadilan dalam kasusnya..."

Apa... yang sedang terjadi? Apa yang Lu Xun katakan?

"Hakim itu benar-benar terganggu. Tidak peduli seberapa sering ia mengusir, si ibu tetap datang." Suara Lu Xun rendah dan perlahan, namun keras hingga mendiamkan semua orang. "Jika sang hakim akhirnya tak tahan lagi pada ibu pengganggu itu, akankah ia mengabulkan permintaannya?!"

Shao Zhang tetap berusaha melepaskan kain itu. Namun makin ia meronta, makin Lu Xun mengencangkannya.

"Iya! Hakim itu akan membantunya!" Teriak Shao Zhang, penuh amarah dan keputusasaan.

"Apakah hakim itu membantu karena ia mengasihi si ibu, atau hanya supaya tidak diganggu?" Tanya Lu Xun lagi. "JAWAB!"

Namun bocah itu hanya membungkam.

"SHAO ZHANG! BUKA MULUTMU!"

"AGAR TIDAK DIGANGGU! AGAR IA TIDAK PERLU LAGI MELIHAT IBU ITU!" Akhirnya Shao Zhang balas berteriak. Suara keduanya begitu bergelora. Tak satu pun mulut menyela mereka. Bahkan alam pun tak berani...!

"Kau puas, _xiansheng_?!"

"Bagus..." Lu Xun menjawab. Aku tidak mengerti... Kenapa Lu Xun memandangi kami semua? Pandangan mata Lu Xun mengedar ke segala arah, mata yang penuh kemarahan dan geraman. Matanya berkilat-kilat, memantulkan cahaya matahari yang tepat di atas kami. "Sekarang dengar baik-baik, Shao Zhang! Jika kau, kalian semua... orang-orang yang jahat seperti hakim itu, tahu untuk mengabulkan permintaan, APALAGI SANG PHOENIX!"

Aku tertegun. Tidak, kami semua.

"KAU PIKIR DIA TIDAK AKAN MENDENGAR PERMINTAANMU?!" Lu Xun membentak, dengan suara yang menggetarkan langit dan bumi. Nafasnya memburu, tidak kalah oleh Shao Zhang. "Jika kau mencari, kau akan mendapatkannya. Jika kau meminta, kau akan diberi!"

Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat, mata bocah itu melebar seolah suatu kesadaran menghantam kepalanya. Ia berbalik. "_Xiansheng_! Kau...!"

Namun Lu Xun sudah menarik kainnya. Kain itu terlepas.

Seketika itu juga Shao Zhang jatuh. Ia pingsan, begitulah kata juri.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH YOU XING DARI TIM YOU BERSAUDARA!"

Lu Xun tidak peduli sedikit pun dengan tepuk tangan dan seruan penonton. Ia berjalan ke arah bocah yang pingsan itu, kemudian menggendongnya dan turun dari panggung. Ia membawa si bocah pada timnya.

Lu Xun...

Apa maksudnya saat berkata begitu? Kenapa dia tadi terlihat begitu marah? Apakah anak itu mengatakan sesuatu yang menyinggungnya? Ah! Tidak mungkin! Lu Xun tidak mungkin marah hanya karena ejekan seseorang. Kalau diejek, paling-paling dia cuma tutup kuping saja. Selain itu, mana mungkin dalam kompetisi seperti ini, seorang Gaibang akan mengejek satu sama lain? Dan lagi... apakah hanya aku, atau memang Lu Xun terlihat begitu sedih? Sedih, dan putus asa, dan... kasihan pada bocah itu?

Aku tidak tahu. Yang jelas, kini aku hanya bisa melihat sosoknya yang mendong bocah itu ke tim lawan. Sesudah ia turun dari panggung, aku tidak dapat melihatnya lagi. Dan sebagai gantinya, kini orang yang lain maju. Aku yakin, orang ini pasti yang akan menjadi lawanku!

Baiklah! Sekarang bukan saatnya lagi memikirkan Lu Xun! Aku punya lawan untuk dihadapi!

"Sudahlah, kakak pertama! Jangan pikirkan kakak kedua terus!" Kutepuk bahu Zhao Yun yang melamun, sebelum aku berlari menapaki tangga. "Kakak pertama, sebaiknya kau menyemangatiku dan melihat pertandinganku saja!"

Zhao Yun terlihat sadar diri, sebelum tersenyum penuh semangat. "Baiklah, You Ma! Tunjukkan hasil latihanmu!"

Yang menjadi lawanku kali ini adalah seorang pemuda yang sepertinya adalah kakak dari bocah tadi. Umurnya mungkin sama denganku. Agak berbeda dengan adiknya, ia sedikit lebih kurus dengan wajah yang lebih bersahabat. Maksudku, kalau tadi Shao Zhang maju dengan ekspresi wajah yang kaku, kakaknya ini terlihat lebih ramah dan bersahabat. Heh, tapi meski dia tersenyum ramah padaku, jangan kira aku akan melawannya asal-asalan! Aku akan mengerahkan segenap kemampuanku!

"_Xiansheng_, mari kita bertarung dengan sportif dan adil." Kata pemuda itu sambil bersoja, bahkan sebelum diperintah oleh si juri! Bingung, aku pun membalasnya. "Namaku Shao Zhu. Apakah aku boleh tahu nama lawan di depanku ini?"

Mataku berhenti pada lengan kanannya. Di lengan kanannya terdapat seperti sarung tangan merah yang menyambung dengan senjatanya, yaitu sebuah busur silang. Ya, busur silang yang hampir sama dengan mirip Zhuge _furen_. Hanya saja, busur silang Shao Zhu berukuran lebih kecil. Oh iya! Aku belum bilang, ya? Meskipun busur biasa tidak boleh dipakai, busur silang boleh dipakai karena busur silang merupakan senjata yang agak jarang dipakai dalam militer, tetapi cukup sering sebagai senjata Gaibang.

"Ingat baik-baik, Shao Zhu! Namaku You Ma!" Jawabku lantang, sebelum mengeluarkan keempat pasang _piao_-ku.

"PERTANDINGAN KEDUA ADALAH YOU MA MELAWAN SHAO ZHU! MULAI!"

Gong pun dibunyikan, diikuti dengan riuh-rendah penonton. Nah, berbeda dengan saat Lu Xun melawan Shao Zhang, lawanku ini sama sekali tidak menyerang! Hanya menunggu saja! Dan aku? Yahhh... sebenarnya aku ingin langsung menerjang! Tapi Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, kedua 'kakak angkat'ku, selalu bilang untuk tidak terburu-buru menyerang dan mengamati gerakan musuh dulu.

Masalahnya, mau mengamati apa? Lagipula, aku bukan ahli strategi seperti Lu Xun yang bisa membaca gerak-gerik lawan! Bukan pula jendral berpengalaman seperti Zhao Yun yang sudah tahu medan peperangan! Hmmm... yang aku tahu, seorang petarung yang menggunakan busur silang itu tidak jago bertarung dalam jarak dekat. Sementara _piao_-ku ini bisa digunakan baik untuk pertarungan jarak jauh maupun jarak dekat.

Hei! Jangan kira ini hasil pikiranku sendiri! Ini yang pernah Lu Xun katakan padaku! Aissshhh... Seandainya waktu kecil aku lebih rajin berlatih dan belajar, aku pasti tidak akan galau sendiri seperti ini! Aku pernah ingat Bibi Shang Xiang berkata begini saat mengajariku bertarung, _'Meimei, di dunia ini ada tiga penderitaan terbesar yang tak seorang manusiapun layak menjalaninya. Satu, untuk seorang jendral memiliki bawahan yang tak dapat dipercaya. Dua, untuk seorang guru memiliki murid yang pemalas. Ketiga, dan yang terburuk di atas segalanya adalah, untuk melatih _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu belajar bertarung!'_

Gara-gara ucapan Bibi Shang Xiang yang menggemparkan ini, Paman Zhou Yu pun punya versinya sendiri. Poin pertama dan kedua sama. Yang berbeda adalah poin yang ketiga yang berbunyi, '_Ketiga, dan yang terburuk di atas segalanya adalah, untuk mengajari tata krama dan sopan santun pada _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu!_'

Entah aku yang salah atau orang-orang itu yang salah! Pasti ini karena faktor keturunan. Ya, kan? Pokoknya, ini pasti bukan salahku sendiri!

WUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH! WHOAAAA! Tiba-tiba saja sebuah anak panah kecil melesat ke arahku! Untung saja aku sempat menghindar!

"HEI! DASAR PENGECUT!" Bentakku pada Shao Zhu sangking kesal. "Apa maksudmu menyerangku selagi aku berpikir?! Aku sedang mengatur strategi untuk melawanmu, tahu tidak!"

Shao Zhu tertawa mendengar bentakkan. Dan kalau masih kurang, semua penonton mendadak tertawa! Lho? Zhao Yun sampai-sampai cuma bisa menutup muka saja! Memang apa salahku? "Ah, maafkan aku, You Ma. Kukira kau sedang tidur, jadi kubangunkan saja daripada kau jatuh tertidur dan kalah begitu saja." Jawabnya dengan nada bercanda.

CIH! SIAL SIAL! SIAAAAALLLL! "Oh ya? Dengar! Aku, You Ma, si kuda yang berkelana, tidak akan pernah tertidur di hadapan lawannya!" Seruku ponggah. Sekali lagi, mereka tertawa seolah sedang melihat komedi! AHHHHH! Ini semua gara-gara Zhao Yun! Suruh siapa dia memilihkan nama yang aneh untukku? Namanya yang 'You Cheng' itu bagus, artinya benteng yang berkelana. Sementara Lu Xun namanya menjadi 'You Xing', yang berarti bintang yang berkelana. Dan Zhou Ying adalah 'You Niang', gadis yang berkelana.

Dan kok bisa-bisanya dia memberiku nama 'You Ma', kuda yang berkelana? Itu lebih cocok menjadi nama samaran Huo Li, bukan namaku!

WUUUUUSSSSSHHHHH! Sekali lagi Shao Zhu menembakkan anak panahnya! Dan kali ini bukan cuma satu, tapi puluhan! WHOOOOAAAAA! Benar-benar aku cuma bisa melompat dan menghindar! AAAARRRGGGHHHH!

"Shao Zhu! Atas nama segala dewa-dewi, kuperintahkan kau untuk menghentikan seranganmu!" Teriakku sambil bersalto, melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan, apapun asal terhindar dari anak panah-anak panah itu! Gila, serangannya sama sekali tidak membabi buta dan asal-asalan! "Kau kira aku ini apa? Boneka jerami untuk latihan memanah?"

Lagi-lagi Shao Zhu tertawa! "Kalau begitu, seranglah aku, You Ma!"

"KURANG AJAR! Baiklah! Aku akan menggantikan langit untuk menghukumu!"

Kulemparkan semua _piao_ yang ada di tangan kananku, empat-empatnya sekaligus! Dan tentu saja _piao_-ku jauh lebih kuat dari semua anak panahnya. Semua anak panahnya jatuh saat _piao_-ku melesat. Tapi, seperti yang sudah kuduga, Shao Zhu sendiri bisa menghindari serangan keempat _piao_ itu dengan sangat mudah! Dia bersalto satu kali ke belakang, dan keempat _piao_-ku mendarat begitu saja di lantai. Sial!

Keempat pisau itu kembali lagi ke tanganku. Baiklah! Kalau tidak bisa pertarungan jarak jauh, maka aku akan memaksanya melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat! Sebelum Shao Zhu sempat menghindar, aku melesat ke arahnya secepat yang kakiku bisa!

"Shao Zhu! Lihat kemampuanku!" Seruku saat sudah sangat dekat dengannya. Kuayunkan tanganku, berikut keempat pasang piao tersebut, siap mencakarnya. Shao Zhu menghindari serangan tersebut. Tapi aku tidak membiarkannya! Pokoknya aku menyerangnya terus-menerus sementara dia menghindarinya terus-menerus pula! "Kena! Kena! Kena! Kena!"

"Tidak kena! Tidak kena! Tidak kena! Tidak kena!" Balas Shao Zhu sambil tertawa dan menghindar, benar-benar seolah seranganku seperti serangan anak kecil saja! "Hei, You Ma, bertarunglah dengan serius. Kalau begini, dalam waktu dua menit, aku sudah akan mengalahkanmu." Katanya dengan santai dan tenang sekali. Orang ini...!

"TIDAK AKAN! Kaulah yang dalam dua menit akan kalah! Mengerti?" Seruku. "Karena YOU MA SUDAH MASUK MODE SERIUS!"

"Astaga! Jadi baru sekarang kau serius?" Shao Zhu tertawa lagi. "Pantas saja sedari tadi tingkahmu sangat lucu dan membuat kami semua terhibur..."

"DIAM SAJA KAU!"

Serangan yang tak kunjung berhenti ini berlanjut. Cih! Kenapa dia bisa menghindar terus? Yah, sampai beberapa saat lamanya... tahu-tahu Shao Zhu menjatuhkan dirinya, kemudian menjegalku dengan kakinya! Tentu saja ini membuat seranganku berhenti! Aku mundur selangkah, nyaris saja aku jatuh. Namun, sebelum keseimbanganku kembali, Shao Zhu sudah mengayunkan tangannya ke arahku, hendak menggunakan tangan kosong untuk meninjuku!

Aku berhasil menghindar memang. Tapi... tinjuannya itu nyaris membuat kerah bajuku terbuka. Dan itu berarti, bagian tubuh di dadaku yang membuktikan bahwa aku sebenarnya perempuan, akan terlihat!

"WAAAAAAAAA! APA-APAAN KAU?!" Jeritku sambil memperbaiki letak bajuku. Untung saja belum ada yang melihat! Soalnya, kalau sampai ketahuan, tamatlah riwayat You Ma, Gaibang yang kelaki-lakiannya sangat tidak teruji ini!

Shao Zhu kelihatan bingung. Dia cuma mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab santai. "Menyerangmu." Jawabnya. "Kenapa kau histeris begitu?"

"Bukan urusanmu!" Balasku sok garang, yang rupanya gagal total mengintimidasi Shao Zhu.

"Ya sudalah. Yang jelas, aku kan akan memenuhi janjiku, yaitu akan mengalahkanmu dalam waktu dua menit." Sahutnya.

"Tidak akan!" Sekali lagi aku menyerangnya, kali ini mengayunkan tinju dengan keempat pasang _piao_ terselit di jari-jariku. Namun, tahu apa yang Shao Zhu lakukan? Dia menghindar sekali, sambil entah bagaimana dengan cepatnya berhasil menggenggam tanganku! Dan genggamannya makin dieratkan sampai pergelangan tanganku serasa akan patah! "Hei! Lepaskan! AIYAAAA! Sakit! Sakit!"

Telapak tanganku terbuka, menjatuhkan keempat pasang _piao_ itu. Pada saat yang sama, Shao Zhu telah berhasil merebut _piao-piao-_ku yang jatuh! Dengan cepatnya ia kemudian bersalto ke belakang!

"Hei! Kembalikan!"

Belum apa-apa, Shao Zhu lagi-lagi menembakkan busur silangnya ke arahku! WHOOOAAA! Aku bersalto, melompat, melakukan apapun untuk bisa menghindarinya! Sial! Kalau begini, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati! Baiklah! Aku akan melompat tinggi di atas kepalanya, kemudian menerjangnya! Sekarang tinggal mencari waktu yang tepat untuk melakukan taktik itu!

Akhirnya, sebuah kesempatan terbuka untukku! Shao Zhu menyerang bawah, dan kesempatan itu kugunakan untuk bersalto setinggi yang aku bisa menggunakan ilmu meringakna tubuh!

"Shao Zhu! Pertahanan atasmu terbuka!"

Baru saja aku akan menerjang turun ke arahnya, kulihat Shao Zhu sudah tersenyum menang. "Yang pertahannya terbuka itu kau, tahu."

Dan sekali lagi... sebuah anak panah melesat! Bukan mengenaiku tetapi di depanku! Mungkin hanya terpisah dari hidungku hanya beberapa milimeter! Dan itu kontan membuat konsentrasiku bubar! Ilmu meringankan tubuhku pun buyar! WHOOOOAAAA! Aku jatuh dengan sangat tidak terhormat sekali! AAAAHHHHHHH!

Mataku tertutup sembari tubuhku meluncur dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke bumi. Rasanya jantungku akan putus saja!

BRUK!

... hei.

Aneh. Kukira aku akan jatuh di atas lantai panggung yang keras. Tapi... rasanya aku jatuh di atas sepasang tangan seseorang yang kokoh. Masih bingung dan heran, dan belum sadar diri pula, aku membuka mataku. Yang kulihat pertama kali adalah... wajah Shao Zhu yang begitu dekat denganku!

YA TIAAAAANNN! Aku sampai tidak tahu harus bagaimana! Kurasa selain Lu Xun, belum ada orang yang memondongku, dan sedekat ini denganku! Hei... kenapa jantungku jadi berdengup kencang sekali? Nafasku jadi tidak teratur dan rasanya wajahku menghangat...

"You Ma, kau baik-baik saja?" Tanya Shao Zhu. Kali ini tidak terlihat bercanda, tetapi khawatir betulan. Sayangnya, itu tidak bertahan lama! Dia tersenyum menang. "Maafkan aku, tapi seperti kataku. Dalam dua menit aku akan mengalahkanmu."

Aku benar-benar tidak sadar kalau memang keadaanku sudah kalah. Maksudku, pertama, dia memondongku. Kedua, di tangan kanannya adalah busur silang miliknya. Ketiga, di tangan kirinya adalah keempat _piao_-ku. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, gerakanku terkunci.

Tapi, yang lebih penting dari sekedar fisik adalah pikiranku. Pikiranku terkunci saat mataku masih tanpa berkedip memandanginya. Badanku terasa kaku sekali. Untuk sesaat, aku benar-benar seperti orang bodoh di depan lawan bertarungku ini. Benar-benar memalukan, tapi saat ini aku sama sekali tidak bisa memikirkannya! Kasihan jantungku... pasti sekarang bekerja mati-matian untuk bisa berdetak secepat ini...

Shao Zhu, laki-laki yang sekarang tengah memondongku ini, tertawa kecil. "Hati-hati, You Ma. Kalau kau seperti ini terus, kau akan berumur pendek."

"U-aaah... I-iya..." Jawabku dengan suara gagap. Baru sesudah itu ia menurunkanku.

"PEMENANGNYA ADALAH SHAO ZHU!"

Aku masih belum sadar diri saat juri berteriak demikian. Dan... aku memang kalah. Aku akui itu. Aku masih tercenung-cenung menatap Shao Zhu. Saat tadi pertama kali aku membuka mata dan memandangnya... Shao Zhu terlihat khawatir. Dan... rasanya... dia tampan juga kalau seperti itu. Aiyyyyaaa... kalau aku berpikir seperti ini, aku makin bingung harus melakukan apa.

Tahu-tahu, Shao Zhu menarik tanganku yang kosong, membukanya, kemudian meletakkan keempat _piao_-ku di atasnya. "Nih, senjatamu. Lain kali jaga baik-baik." Dengan satu kalimat itu, Gaibang itu berbalik meninggalkan panggung. Aku? Aku masih melongo sendiri.

Sampai sadar... barulah aku berteriak. "H-hei! Shao Zhu...!"

Shao Zhu berbalik. Tersenyum. Dan itu senyum sungguhan. "You Ma, kau benar-benar lucu dan manis sekali. Rasanya sukar dipercaya kau laki-laki..."

Ya Tian... Sungguh aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa selain memandanginya yang perlahan-lahan menjauh dan turun dari panggung. Hei! Tolong jangan salahkan aku kalau aku sampai terpikat begini! Bayangkan saja kalau kau menjadi aku, seorang gadis yang menyamar jadi laki-laki, kemudian bertarung dengan seorang laki-laki lain. Karena sebuah kesalahan konyol, kau jatuh dan ditolong orang asing itu. Atau lebih tepatnya, kau berada di atas pondongannya. Kurasa laki-laki di dunia ini yang bisa melakukan itu padaku dan membuatku sampai merasa seperti ini adalah, yang pertama Lu Xun, dan yang kedua ya Gaibang satu ini.

Lagipula... Lu Xun kan sekarang sedang berubah kedudukan dari kekasihku, menjadi kakak angkat? Nah, karena itulah aku merasa seperti ini! Tapi, ah! Memangnya hal seperti ini bisa dijadikan alasan? Hahaha!

Ya sudahlah... tapi kuharap aku bisa bertemu lagi dengannya...

* * *

><p>(1) Shao Zhang, Shao Zhu, dan Zhu Fan adalah 3 OC dari salah seorang rekan KLI bernama <strong>LivingCannon<strong>. Saya pinjam Ocnya dan saya udah izin~ Well, saya berusaha memirip2kan 3 OC ini berdasarkan info yang ada... Tapi well kayaknya tetep akan ada improvisasi~

That's it... Hohohoho~

Neeway, saya baru nyadar satu hal... Kayaknya sodara nggak pernah lihat Gaibang, ya? Kalo belum pernah, nanti saya akan coba suatu cara untuk upload gambar2 Gaibang dan saya tunjukkan sodara (sekarang saya nggak tau caranya karena FFn nggak mengizinkan link). Mengenai Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, benernya saya udah ada sketsa desainnya~ ^^v Tapi belum saya scan... Well, ternyata gambar2 ini nggak bisa saya taruh di KLI lagi karena saya baru tau bahwa Editor Corner di KLI adalah Member Only... Ntar coba akan saya cari cara juga...

Neeway, pengumuman sekalian, deh... Updatenya saya pindah Sabtu, ya~ biar lebih enak getu aja... ^^ Dimulai dari Sabtu tanggal 2 dan doakan supaya saya nggak lupa, ya~

_Zai Jian_!


	45. A Gamble

Maaf seribu maaf sodara... Saya nyadar banget udah TELAAAAAAAAATTTTT~ banget updatenya... T-T Well, saya absolutely nggak punya excuse untuk keterlamabatan saya ini. Tapi well, sebenernya salah satu hal yang menyebabkan saya nggak aktif lagi di dunia internet adalah (lagi2) kuliah saya.

Jadi ceritanya tuh begini, untuk proyek saya semester 6 ini, saya dapet dosen pembimbing yang notabene: (1) gelarnya Profesor, (2) dosen paling pinter plus paling baik plus favorit di arsitek, (3) saya pengen beliau jadi dosen pembimbing saya pas bikin skripsi... Oleh karena itu, saya mencurahkan 500% tenaga saya untuk proyek semester ini supaya hasilnya bagus (supaya dosen ybs punya impression yang baik terhadap saya~ hohoho~ istilahnya: cari muka~) sehingga pada akhirnya dosen ini menerima saya untuk jadi mahasiswa yang beliau bimbing pas skripsi. Begitu...

Jadi, mohon dimaklumi...

Mengenai review, well, secara keseluruhan isinya lumayan sama, jadi saya balas sekaligus, ya~ Mengenai pertarungan Lu Xun, itu emang Lu Xunnya lumayan ngeri juga... tapi lanjutannya bisa dibaca di chap ini ^^ Dan mengenai Yangmei... santai aja~ nggak ada yang tau kok kalo dia itu cewe... _rest assured_~

Untuk Mocca, santai aja~ ^^ ehehehe... saya tunggu RunPhon seriesnya dengan sabar~ ^^ Well, benernya saya juga sangat ngestuck dengan **'Hanya Cerita Biasa'**. Soalnya saya sekarang udah nggak begitu stress lagi (karena seperti yang saya bilang, saya dapet dosen pembimbing proyek yang baik banget ^^) dan entah kenapa mood saya untuk humor lagi terbang ke langit. Well, sepertinya saya akan bikin 'Hanya Cerita Biasa' jadi cerita yang diupdate secara irregular... Maap untuk semua pembaca 'Hanya Cerita Biasa'... *_kowtow_ 1000x*

Untuk orang, guest 1, guest 2, dan abiimut53, saya minta maaf udah mengecewakan anda... sekali lagi mohon dimaklumi (dan saya berharap anda2 sekali2 bisa ngasih review yang bukan cuma mengingatkan update, tapi sekaligus ngasih tanggapan dan komentar tentang chapter yang anda review ^^ ehehehe...)

That's it! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Aku turun menapaki tangga panggung. Suara tepuk tangan yang meriah dari penonton... bukan hanya aku tidak peduli pada semua itu, tetapi itu semua malah membuatku muak! Apa mereka bertepuk tangan sebagai 'bayaran' karena telah menonton kami berdua bertarung? Tidakkah mereka memikirkan perasaan bocah di gendongan kedua tanganku ini? Memikirkan keenggananku?

Pertarungan Gaibang yang biasanya selalu menyenangkan... baru kali ini malah membuatku lelah dan kesal. Perasaanku campur aduk.

Dari arah yang berlawanan, aku melihat seorang pemuda berjalan ke arah panggung. Pasti kakak dari bocah ini, yang akan menjadi lawan Yangmei. Aku tidak begitu peduli. Yang mengisi seluruh perhatianku adalah bocah ini, bukan kakaknya.

Namun aku mendengar suara dari si kakak, sembari ia melewatiku.

"Berbicaralah sejenak dengan adikku."

Hanya kalimat itu saja. Tanpa berhenti, tanpa menoleh, atau apapun itu. Aku tertegun sejenak sebelum memalingkan pandanganku ke arahnya yang kini sudah membelakangiku dan menjauh.

Tapi tidak lebih dari itu. Aku melanjutkan langkahku sampai ke satu orang yang sepertinya adalah ketua tim mereka. Shao Zhang yang masih pingsan kubaringkan di kursi panjang yang kosong. Aku memandangi bocah itu tanpa tahu harus melakukan apa. Berbicara... apa yang dimaksudkan oleh si kakak saat berkata begitu? Apa yang harus kubicarakan?

"Namamu You Xing... benar, kan?"

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunan panjangku. Aku menoleh. Rupanya ketua tim mereka. Dia kelihatan yang paling tua di antara mereka. Ia kelihatan dingin dan pendiam, tidak ada senyum di wajahnya. "Benar. Namaku You Xing. Dan anda, _xiansheng_?"

"Zhu Fan." Jawabnya cepat. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "You Xing, apa yang kau katakan tadi pada Shao Zhang... apakah itu benar?"

Kali ini aku menghadap sepenuhnya ke arahnya. Aku mengangguk perlahan sebelum balik bertanya. "Dan izinkan aku bertanya satu hal, _xiansheng_." Kataku. "Shao Zhang... apakah benar bahwa ia ingin menjadi seorang jendral? Dan membenci kehidupannya sebagai Gaibang?" Tanyaku dengan suara perlahan, yang entah bagaimana dapat terdengar di tengah hiruk-pikuk ini. "Apakah... Shao Zhang pernah bertemu dengan para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_?"

_Xiansheng _itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia terhening sejenak.

Meskipun tepuk tangan dan sorakkan penonton menulikan telinga, tetapi entah kenapa ada keheningan di sekeliling kami. Aku diam, menunggunya berbicara sampai akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Tak selamanya Shao Zhang seperti ini." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Matanya tertuju ke langit, seolah dapat menyaksikan kilas balik masa lalu di sana. "Sejak kecil Shao Zhang adalah seorang Gaibang. Tapi toh dia tidak pernah mengeluhkan hal itu. Sebaliknya, ia menjalaninya dengan gembira, seperti Gaibang pada umumnya."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, sebagai isyarat agar ia melanjutkan.

"Shao Zhang begitu senang mendengar tentang Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian di China. Jika ada satu hal yang membuat Shao Zhang senang selain membantu menjalankan misi Gaibang, itu adalah mendengar mengenai Phoenix." Lanjutnya. Suaranya makin pelan. "Karena itulah, aku dan Shao Zhu, kakaknya, bersama membawanya ke _FengHuang Xian_. Kudengar orang datang ke sana untuk berdoa agar Sang Phoenix cepat datang, sekaligus mendengar mengenai Phoenix."

_FengHuang Xian_? Seorang Gaibang... masuk ke _FengHuang Xian_? "Anda dan mereka berdua pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_? Dan anda diizinkan masuk?" Tanyaku dengan dahi berkerut. "Tidakkah anda tahu bahwa para _shifu_ di sana beranggapan bahwa..." Aku menelan ludah, berusaha menemukan kata-kata yang tepat. "... bahwa karena orang-orang rendah seperti kitalah Sang Phoenix tak kunjung tiba?"

Zhu _xiansheng_ terdiam. Kini pandangannya berpindah dari langit, ke tanah di bawahnya. Barulah aku sadar, ia tidak pernah memandangku selagi kami berbincang. "Hanya ketika sampai di sana, barulah kami tahu tentang semua itu." Jawabnya. "Kami toh diizinkan masuk, kemungkinan karena merupakan perintah Kaisar Liu Bei bahwa semua orang diizinkan masuk. Tapi... kau tentu tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah itu."

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Para _shifu_ itu mengatakannya, tepat di wajah kami, mengenai segala hal yang kau katakan itu." Lanjutnya lagi. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa menebak perasaannya. Kata-katanya begitu datar, tidak mengandung nada kemarahan sedikitpun. "Aku dan Shao Zhu berusaha tidak mempercayainya. Tapi Shao Zhang yang masih kecil dan polos menerimanya begitu saja. Sejak itulah... segalanya berubah." Sekali lagi ia menghela nafas. Panjang. Aku menunduk dalam pengertian.

"You Xing," Pandanganku beralih padanya, dan barulah saat itu Zhu _xiansheng_ memandangku saat berbicara. "Segala yang kau dengar dari Shao Zhang tadi adalah isi hatinya. Tujuannya mengikuti kompetisi ini adalah untuk menjadi kuat, dan barangkali suatu saat ia bisa lepas dari takdirnya sebagai Gaibang." Zhu _xiansheng_ terdiam, sekali lagi memandangi lantai. "Seandainya... Shao Zhang tak pernah mendengar mengenai Phoenix..."

Tidak ada suara lagi yang keluar dari mulut kami berdua. Bahkan suara sorak-sorai penonton seolah memantul dari telinga kami. Sesudah untuk waktu yang sangat lama aku membiarkan diriku diam saja, akhirnya aku membuka mulut. Aku memandangi Shao Zhang yang pingsan sekilas. Tubuhnya sama sepertiku, dipenuhi luka dan lebam karena pertarungan barusan. Itu pertarungan mati-matian yang membuatku sesak. Dan meski aku menang, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kemenangan itu.

"_Xiansheng_..." Panggilku, tetapi mataku masih memandangi bocah yang tak sadarkan diri itu. "Apakah kau marah pada Sang Phoenix itu?"

Aku terdiam sejenak.

"... padaku?"

Detik itulah mata Zhu _xiansheng_ melebar.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Aku tak menjawabnya dengan kata-kata. Kuangkat kembali tubuh Shao Zhang di atas kedua tanganku. "Zhu _xiansheng_, ikut aku." Dengan begitu aku berjalan di depan, sementara Zhu _xiansheng_ mengikutiku. Kami berdua berjalan menjauhi panggung dan khususnya para penonton. Hari ini kompetisi dilangsungkan dan dihadiri oleh orang seluruh kota. Tak heran tempat lainnya menjadi begitu sepi. Tak terlihat satu jiwapun.

Aku berhenti di taman kota yang kosong. Kubaringkan Shao Zhang di atas kursi kayu taman yang kosong. Tepatnya, tempat ini benar-benar kosong dan sepi. Sungguh kontras sekali dengan hingar-bingar di kompetisi Gaibang tadi.

Tak tahan lagi, Zhu _xiansheng_ menyahut. Suaranya yang keras terdengar seperti guruh di tengah keheningan seperti ini. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan? You Xing!"

Sekali lagi aku tidak menjawab. Aku hanya berlutut di sisi kursi, di atas satu lututku. Tangan kananku di atas dahi Shao Zhang, sementara yang lain menggenggam tangannya erat-erat. Seperti biasa, aku merasakan kekuatan yang mengalir begitu saja dari tubuhku. Seperti minyak wangi yang dicurahkan dari lubang botol kaca wadahnya. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, tubuhku dan tubuh Shao Zhang mengeluarkan cahaya samar.

Aku menyembuhkannya.

Dan seperti yang akhir-akhir ini terjadi, dadaku terasa sakit saat menggunakan kekuatan untuk menyembuhkan. Dan tak hanya itu, tubuhku serasa melemah...

Tapi itu tak penting. Yang penting adalah Shao Zhang. Luka dan memar di sekujur tubuhnya hilang, seolah ia tidak pernah bertarung sebelumnya.

Aku berdiri dan berbalik, menemukan wajah tekejut Zhu _xiansheng_. Ia mundur beberapa langkah, sekujur tubuhnya gemetaran dengan sepasang mata yang melebar seolah tak percaya apa yang baru saja ia saksikan. "T-tidak... tidak mungkin...!" Tangannya teracung. "Kau... Phoenix...!" Hanya satu kalimat itu, lalu ia menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_.

"Berdirilah, _xiansheng_." Kataku sebelum mengangkat tubuh Shao Zhang lagi. "Anak ini sudah baik-baik saja. Sebentar lagi ia akan bangun."

Zhu _xiansheng_ berdiri. Tapi ia masih tak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Setelah ini, tolong katakan semua yang terjadi pada Shao Zhang. Dia tidak perlu menunggu lagi. Bahkan tidak perlu menjadi jendral lagi." Kataku. Kaki kami berdua kembali menyusuri jalanan yang sepi dari kota Xiang Ke ini, kembali ke keramaian dan hiruk pikuk tempat kompetisi diadakan. "... Tapi, jangan beritahukan ini pada yang lain."

Zhu _xiansheng_ hanya diam dan mengangguk. Ia menyaksikan aku membaringkan tubuh Shao Zhang di kursi yang tadi. Aku tidak perlu mengucapkan apa-apa lagi, bukan? Segala yang perlu dikatakan sudah kukatakan. Maka aku pun berbalik ke tempat timku melalui bagian belakang panggung yang tidak terlihat.

Namun... betapa kagetnya aku...

Dari jauh sini, aku melihat seorang pemuda yang kukenal sebagai kakak Shao Zhang. Kalau tidak salah... namanya Shao Zhu, kan? Dia sedang berdiri dan tidak melakukan apa-apa sama sekali. Satu hal lagi. Dia seperti sedang memondong seseorang di atas kedua tangannya.

Nah, kalau ini adalah pertarungannya, berarti dia sedang bertarung dengan Yangmei, kan? Dan kalau dia sedang memondong seseorang, berarti orang itu adalah...

"YA TIAAAAANNNNN!"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, aku langsung berlari ke tempat timku dimana Zhao Yun menunggu dengan mata melotot dan mulut terbuka lebar sangking shock. Nah, sekarang barulah orang itu menurunkan Yangmei dari tangannya.

Sial...! Sial...! Kok bisa-bisanya sih Yangmei itu?! Malah tadi dia sama sekali tidak meronta berusaha melepaskan diri! Orang itu juga, kenapa menggendong Yangmei seperti itu? Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Yangmei itu seorang gadis asing yang sudah punya kekasih! Ah! Tentu saja dia tidak tahu! Yangmei sekarang ini kan sedang menyamar jadi laki-laki? Dan tepatnya, sekarang ia adik angkatku. Tidak heran kalau orang itu tak ragu menggendongnya.

Baiklah... baiklah... ini sama sekali bukan masalah, kok! Aiya... dasar aku ini...! Kecemburuanku ini rasanya tidak beralasan sekali!

Tapi... apa aku tidak pantas cemburu? Maksudku, lihat itu! Si Yangmei itu sekarang malah memandangi kepergian Shao Zhu seperti orang bodoh!

"You Ma," Kudengar Shao Zhu memanggil sebelum ia meninggalkan arena pertarungan. "kau benar-benar lucu dan manis sekali. Rasanya sukar dipercaya kau laki-laki..."

AHHHHH! Keterlaluan! Aku benar-benar kesal sekali rasanya! Dan nyaris saja aku akan memanggil Yangmei, kalau aku tidak terlebih dahulu sadar diri kalau sekarang Yangmei sedang menyamar jadi adik angkatku. Dan terlebih lagi, dia laki-laki.

Zhao Yun mendekatiku, meski awalnya agak takut-takut. "You Xing, kau baik-baik saja, kan?"

"BAGAIMANA BISA BAIK-BAIK SAJA?" Sumpah, aku tidak bermaksud membentak atau marah pada Zhao Yun! Tapi... rasanya aku benar-benar kesal setengah mati! "You Ma itu kok bisa-bisanya kelihatan senang digendong oleh orang itu? Sangat tidak normal sekali!" Dan sebelum Zhao Yun bertanya lebih jauh, aku langsung melesat meninggalkannya dan berlari menuju ke arah Yangmei yang masih berada di atas panggung.

Masih melongo, diam, dan terbengong-bengong seperti babi. Dasar Yangmei ini!

"Hei, You Ma!" Suaraku benar-benar terdengar membentak sekali. "Kau ini kok bisa-bisanya, sih...!"

Yangmei tersentak kaget. Ia berbalik dan langsung membungkuk berulang-ulang. "M-m-m-maafkan aku, kakak kedua! Aku kalah! Padahal, aku sudah berjanji akan menang..."

"BUKAN ITU!" Bentakku sekali lagi. Kali ini aku ingin mengatakan perasaan kesal dan cemburuku padanya, tapi rasanya susah sekali! "Kau... kau ini...! Aku... tidak terima... kalau ada laki-laki lain yang sedekat itu denganmu!"

Yangmei malah mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Tapi kenapa, kakak kedua? Sekarang aku ini kan adik angkatmu."

AAAAHHHHH! Yangmei ini! Alasannya itu tidak masuk akal sekali!

Untunglah kemudian Zhao Yun, 'kakak pertama' kami, menghampiri kami dan coba menenangkan kami. "Tenang... tenang... tidak perlu marah-marah!" Ucapnya berusaa memberi pengertian. "You Xing, tadi itu keadaannya memang tidak bisa dihindari. You Ma terjatuh dan untung saja Shao Zhu menangkapnya. Jadi, kau tidak perlu cemburu begitu lah!" Omelnya padaku, yang cuma bisa kubalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Dan kau, You Ma! Kau juga tidak seharusnya melakukan hal yang memalukan begitu! Masakan cuma gara-gara digendong begitu, kau sampai melongo dan melihat Shao Zhu terus? Kau jadi tidak terhormat sekali!"

Dengan keras kepala, Yangmei melipat lengan. Memang benar, bicara dengan Yangmei sama saja dengan bicara dengan gunung maupun tembok! "Kakak pertama, aku sedang memulihkan diri dari keterkejutan. Bagaimanapun, aku baru saja jatuh sesudah melakukan ilmu meringankan tubuh. Rasanya seperti langit akan runtuh dan membunuh kita semua!"

"YA TIAN! You Ma, kau ini cuma jatuh begitu saja tapi sampai bicara langit runtuh pula!" Tukas Zhao Yun.

"Kakak pertama sendiri? Hanya karena mendengar bicaraku yang berlebihan, sampai-sampai memanggil Tian. Itu lebih gila lagi!" Balas Yangmei tak mau mengalah.

Akhirnya, daripada perdebatan ini tidak berhenti-berhenti, jadilah aku yang melerai mereka! "Sudah! Sudah! Lihat, gara-gara kita berdebat di atas panggung, kita sampai jadi tontonan begini!" Seruku. "You Ma, ayo kita turun! Sekarang giliran kakak pertama yang bertarung! Kita kembali saja!"

Yangmei memonyongkan bibir. "Baiklah! Baiklah!"

Dengan begitu, akhirnya aku menggandeng Yangmei turun dari panggung. Heh, kelihatannya aku memang tidak boleh lepas dari Yangmei barang sedetik pun!

Aduh...

Astaga... tadi pada saat sesudah pertarungan dengan Shao Zhang, bahkan sesudah menyembuhkannya, aku tidak merasa lelah atau sakit sama sekali. Sekarang, saat semuanya sudah tenang dan baik-baik saja, barulah aku merasa capek sekali...

"Kakak kedua?" Yangmei memanggilku saat kami berdua akhirnya kembali ke sudut tempat tim kami. Aku dan Yangmei duduk di atas kursi.

"Ya?"

Yangmei memandangiku agak lama, dengan mata yang melebar, menyiratkan perasaan khawatir. "Kau sampai luka dan lebam-lebam begini. Apa tidak sakit?" Tanyanya. Satu tangannya menggapai pipiku yang membiru karena bekas pukulan gada Shao Zhang. "Mau kusembuhkan? Tenang saja... aku akan hati-hati supaya tidak kelihatan orang lain..." Bisiknya di telingaku.

Kugenggam tangan Yangmei di pipiku. "Tidak perlu... aku sama sekali tidak butuh itu..." Jawabku. "Sebenarnya... aku tetap ingin bangun dan melihat pertarungan kakak pertama. Tapi..."

"Tapi kau ngantuk?" Potong Yangmei.

Aku mengangguk. Kelihatannya dia sudah sadar bahwa akhir-akhir ini aku mudah sekali ngantuk dan jatuh tertidur. Jadi, Yangmei membelai rambutku, sebelum menarik kepalaku ke atas pangkuannya. Aku berbaring, dengan mengistirahatkan kepalaku di pangkuannya, membuat mataku menghadap langsung ke wajahnya yang tersenyum.

"Sudah... tidurlah..." Ucapnya. "Kakak pertama pasti mengerti, kok..."

"Iya..." Jawabku perlahan, sebelum aku menutup mata.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Baiklah. Mari kita lihat sekarang. Lu Xun menang, meskipun perjuangannya memperoleh kemenangan itu dengan penuh susah payah. Sementara Yangmei... yah, sudah kuduga dia akan gagal. Apalagi dia sama sekali tidak hati-hati begitu. Dasar...

Ini tandanya satu hal. Tim yang kami lawan ini tentu sangat hebat dan sama sekali tidak bisa diremehkan. Kulihat seorang laki-laki yang naik ke panggung, berhadapan denganku. Pasti dia sama sepertiku pula, ketua dalam tim kami masing-masing. Kalau semisalkan kedua bersaudara Shao itu saja sudah begini kuat, apalagi ketua mereka? Meski aku tahu kalau aku sendiri seorang jendral, tetapi aku tidak boleh meremehkan mereka. Bagaimanapun, kelengahan adalah musuh terbesar.

Aku bertarung dengan tangan kosong. Sementara lawanku ini menggunakan senjata rahasia berupa senjata lempar yang menyerupai anak-anak panah kecil. Aku belum tahu bagaimana caranya menggunakan senjata itu. Tapi satu hal yang aku tahu pasti adalah, dia tentu akan unggul dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.

Laki-laki itu bersoja. "_Xiansheng_, perkenalkan. Namaku Zhu Fan."

"Namaku You Cheng. Kuharap ini akan menjadi pertarungan yang mengasah kemampuan kita berdua, Zhu Fan."

Dengan demikian, kami memasang kuda masing-masing. Gong pun dibunyikan, diikuti dengan seruan juri.

"PERTANDINGAN KETIGA ADALAH YOU CHENG MELAWAN ZHU FAN! MULAI!"

Begitu aba-aba diberikan, tidak pakai menunggu lagi aku langsung bergerak. Bukan, ini bukan karena aku gegabah atau langsung menyerang. Sesudah melihat pertarungan Yangmei sebelumnya, aku tahu bahwa aku tidak boleh berlambat-lambat dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Kalau lawanku sudah terlebih dahulu melancarkan serangannya, maka aku akan kesulitan untuk menyerang dan memaksanya dalam pertarungan jarak dekat.

Begitu sampai di depannya, kulayangkan tinjuku. "Terima ini, Zhu Fan!"

Sudah kuduga, ia menghindarinya dengan mudah. Segera ia melompat ke belakang, kutebak pasti untuk menjaga jarak denganku dan memaksaku dalam pertarungan jarak jauh.

Tidak akan kubiarkan!

Sekali lagi aku melesat ke arahnya, melayangkan beberapa tinjuan... hanya untuk dihindari olehnya! Meskipun aku gagal, tetapi aku tidak boleh berhenti! Sebab kalau aku berhenti, tentu Zhu Fan akan menjauh lagi dan menyerang. Maka aku akan terjebak dalam pertarungan jarak jauh yang merupakan keunggulannya!

Tak ada perubahan. Sampai pada satu tinjuan...

... Zhu Fan menahan tinjuanku! Benar-benar menahan, dengan menggunakan telapak kirinya!

Celaka...!

Tangan kanan Zhu Fan yang bebas pun melayang ke arahku, siap menghadiahiku sebuah tinjuan. Tapi, takkan kubiarkan! Dengan cara yang sama dengan ia menahan seranganku, aku pun menahan serangannya. Tangan kiriku mencekal pergelangan tangan kanannya. Kekuatan kami sama-sama berimbang, sama-sama tidak ada satupun yang mau kalah! Cih...! Orang ini... dia kuat juga!

Pada akhirnya, meski dengan kedua tangan terkunci, kulayangkan kakiku untuk menyerangnya. Rupanya idenya pun sama denganku! Kaki kanan kami saling bertumbukan. Dan tak peduli berapa kalipun kami mencoba melepaskan diri, hasilnya sama saja.

"Ughhh..." Aku memandangi lawan didepanku dengan tatapan puas. Ha! Ini pertarungan yang sangat menantang dan aku sangat menikmatinya! "... Zhu Fan, kau hebat juga."

Zhu Fan memandangiku dengan senyum simpul. Kulihat keringat sudah membasahi dahinya. "Kau juga, You Cheng." Balasnya sebelum melanjutkan dengan sesuatu yang sangat mengejutkan. Suaranya rendah dan terdengar misterius. "You Cheng, aku ingin kau mempertaruhkan sesuatu dalam pertarungan ini. Kalau kau kalah, kau harus menyerahkannya padaku."

Detik itu juga, kekuatanku serasa hilang. Namun cepat aku memulihkan diri dari keterkejutanku. "A-APA?!"

Sebelum aku menjawab 'ya' pun, Zhu Fan melanjutkannya. "Aku ingin kau mempertaruhkan adik keduamu itu..." Suaranya makin pelan, terdengar seperti bisikan. "... Sang Phoenix."

DEG!

Entah kekuatan dari mana, aku berbalik dan kemudian melepaskan diri! Gila! Pertaruhan apa itu?! Apa maksudnya?

Saat aku kembali mendapatkan keseimbanganku, dan kami terpisah di jarak yang cukup jauh, barulah aku menjawab. "Yang benar saja!" Seruku, nyaris berteriak sangking marah. Nafasku terengah-engah. "Mempertaruhkan You Xing? Apa maksudmu?! Mana mungkin aku mempertaruhkan adikku sendiri?!"

Bagaimana aku bisa tidak terkejut? Apa yang diinginkan orang ini?! Kenapa bisa tiba-tiba ia menginginkan Lu Xun? Apakah... apakah mungkin... dia ini adalah orang-orang suruhan _Lao Zucong_ yang menyamar?!

"Tak perlu khawatir, You Cheng. Kau hanya perlu menyerahkannya saja pada kami." Balas Zhu Fan, masih enggan melancarkan serangan. "Bukankah bukan hal yang langka seorang akan pindah dari satu kelompok Gaibang ke kelompok lainnya? Aku hanya minta You Xing pindah dari kelompokmu dan masuk ke kelompokku. Lagipula, dia hanya adik angkatmu, bukan?"

Aku menggeram. Orang ini...! "TIDAK AKAN!" Teriakku sengit. Tanpa mengizinkannya bicara lagi, aku langsung menerjangnya. Sudah kuduga, dia pun melemparkan anak-anak panahnya dan menyerangku! Begitu cepatnya serangannya melesat melewatiku! Aku melompat, bersalto, atau melakukan apapun untuk menghindarinya. Namun aku tahu bahwa aku makin mendekatinya! "KUHARAP TINJUANKU INI AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN AKAL SEHATMU, ZHU FAN!"

"Tidak perlu," Ucapnya. "Jendral Zhao Yun..."

A-APA?!

Satu kalimat itu menguapkan segala kekuatanku! Seranganku terhenti. Dan waktu itulah yang ia gunakan untuk melompat sambil melemparkan anak-anak panahnya ke arahku. Aku berusaha menghindar, tetapi terlambat! Sebuah anak panah kecil mengenai lengan kananku, yang lainnya mengenai bahu dan kakiku.

"S-sial...!"

"Kurasa kau sudah mengerti keadaanmu sekarang, You Cheng. Ataukah harus kupanggil 'Jendral Zhao Yun'?" Kutengadahkan kepalaku. Mataku menatap sosoknya di sudut panggung. Wajahnya masih saja tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun, sehingga aku sama sekali tidak tahu perasaannya, apalagi taktiknya sesudah ini! "Jika kau menolak, maka kurasa kau akan siap jika identitas aslimu ketahuan?"

Gigiku mengertak. "Kau...! Mana ada Gaibang yang tak punya harga diri sepertimu?!" Bentakku seraya menudingnya. Sungguh... baru kali ini aku melihat ada seorang Gaibang yang mengancam dengan cara licik seperti ini...! "Kau bertarung denganku untuk mendapatkan You Xing?! Menggelikan!" Rasanya aku ingin menumpahkan seribu satu sumpah serapah. Namun aku tahu ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk itu.

Zhu Fan tertawa rendah. "Dan kau, kau kira kau masih punya pilihan?" Tanyanya. Cih...! Sial...! Dia memang benar! "Kau tahu kabar yang beredar di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang? _'Sang Phoenix adalah seorang ahli strategi dari Wu. Kawan terdekatnya adalah seorang Jendral Shu. Namun Jendral Shu itu mengkhianatinya hanya demi mempertahankan jabatannya. Jendral itu nyaris membunuhnya dengan Cambuk Sembilan Naga. Sesudah itu, ia melarikan diri dan tak pernah dilihat lagi.'_"

Ugh...! Kurang ajar...!

"Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyangka..." Lanjut Zhu Fan. "... bahwa Sang Phoenix telah bertemu dengan kawannya, dan mereka bersama-sama menyamar sebagai Gaibang."

Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat. Perasaanku begitu campur aduk tak dapat dijelaskan dengan kata-kata! Aku... aku benar-benar marah mendengar hal itu! Tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya! Apa yang dikatakannya adalah kebenaran!

Tapi... itu sudah tidak penting, kan? Bukankah Lu Xun sudah memaafkanku?

"Lalu kenapa?" Tanyaku. "Jika Sang Phoenix itu sudah memaafkannya, apakah kesalahan jendral itu masih perlu diingat-ingat?"

Kali ini, gantian Zhu Fan-lah yang terperanjat mendengar kata-kataku. Dan tak sampai di situ, ekspresinya yang kosong itu berubah menjadi penuh kemarahan! Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, kembali ia melemparkan anak-anak panah kecil itu ke arahku! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain menghindar lagi!

"Kau...! Apa ada manusia yang tidak tahu diri sepertimu?!" Teriaknya penuh kemarahan. Kelihatan sekali dari sorot matanya bahwa ia begitu inginnya membunuhku! Aku tak punya pilihan lain! "Semua orang begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix! Dan kau...! Kau...!"

Suaranya hanya terdengar olehku saja di atas panggung ini. Tepatnya, suara kami berdua teredam oleh sorak-sorai penonton yang seperti menggemparkan seisi langit bumi! Aku melompat ke sembarang arah demi menghindarinya!

Sial... tiba-tiba saja... tiba-tiba saja pertarungan ini sama sekali tidak menyenangkan...!

Jadi... inikah apa yang tadi dirasakan Lu Xun? Sama sepertiku, dia juga tidak menikmati pertarungan ini! Dan aku tahu kenapa! Itu karena lawan kami pun tidak pernah, bahkan sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertarung!

Tapi... kenapa?

"Zhu Fan!" Teriakku sembari masih menghindari serangannya yang membabi-buta. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku pernah melakukan semua itu?! Kenapa kau lantas ingin aku menyerahkannya padamu hanya gara-gara itu?"

"KURANG AJAR! Kau masih belum mengerti juga?!" Bentaknya sengit. Serangannya makin lama makin berbahaya dan membabi-buta! Sekarang Zhu Fan tak hanya melemparkan anak-anak panah itu, tetapi juga mengejarku dengan gencar! "Apa kau tidak tahu betapa banyaknya orang yang mengharapkan Sang Phoenix?! Dan kau malah mengkhianati dan mencoba membunuhnya?! Makhluk macam apa kau?!"

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Zhu Fan sudah seperti terlahap api amarah, dan sia-sia untuk mencoba bicara baik-baik dengannya! Yang sebaiknya kulakukan adalah berkonsentrasi untuk menghindar dengan melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh sebelum aku pun menjadi tempat mendarat anak-anak panah itu!

Nafas Zhu Fan jadi tak teratur, bukan hanya karena menguras energinya untuk mengejar dan menyerangku, tetapi juga karena amarahnya. Akhirnya ia berhenti menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk mengejarku. Kakinya kembali mendarat di panggung.

"Kedua Shao bersaudara itu... meskipun mereka bukan adik kandungku, tapi sudah kuanggap keluarga sendiri..." Ucapnya, sekali lagi dengan nafas terputus-putus. Aku pun kembali mendarat, memandanginya yang menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. "Keduanya begitu ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix... khususnya Shao Zhang..."

Tiba-tiba saja suaranya itu meningkat, membuatku terpaku!

"TAPI GARA-GARA KAULAH, SANG PHOENIX ITU TURUN MENJADI MAKHLUK RENDAH SEPERTI KAMI!"

Bukan hanya volume suaranya, tetapi juga kata-katanya. Sungguh, untunglah suaranya itu tak terdengar oleh Gaibang-gaibang yang lain!

Jadi... Zhu Fan pun sama seperti Shao Zhang? Kedua-duanya percaya bahwa Gaibang seperti mereka adalah makhluk rendah? Siapa... SIAPA YANG MENGAJARKAN HAL INI PADA MEREKA?!

Ahhh... aku tahu. Pasti para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_...

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Lu Xun begitu marah tadi. Dia bukan marah pada Shao Zhang...

Aku terdiam sejenak. Begitu pula Zhu Fan. Kami saling melemparkan pandangan, membaca lawan masing-masing.

"Baiklah."

Zhu Fan terkejut mendengarku. "A-APAA?!"

"Kita bertaruh, Zhu Fan!" Seruku sambil menuding. "Jika aku menang, berjanjilah untuk menutup mulut! Dan jika aku kalah, sesuai perjanjian, aku akan menyerahkan You Xing padamu!"

Untuk sesaat Gaibang itu terdiam. Namun wajahnya menjadi penuh tekad dan kemauan. "Aku setuju!"

Sekilas aku memandangi kedua kawanku. Sudah kuduga... Lu Xun tengah tertidur sekarang, sama sekali tidak mendengar apa yang kukatakan. Begitu pula Yangmei, dari wajahnya yang penuh senyum dan semangatnya, aku tahu dia tidak tahu apa yang baru saja kupertaruhkan dalam pertarungan ini.

Tanpa menunggu lagi, aku segera berlari untuk menyerangnya! Kali ini pertarungan menjadi makin menyesakkan batinku! Ini... sama sekali bukan pertarungan Gaibang yang kuharapkan! Sama seperti Lu Xun, ini terasa seperti pertarungan hidup dan mati! Aku dan Zhu Fan saling balas, entah sudah berapa jurus kami layangkan untuk menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Setiap serangan seperti akan merenggut nyawaku ke dunia orang mati!

Benar-benar... ini pertarungan yang sama dengan Lu Xun...!

Tapi... sama seperti Lu Xun pula... aku tidak akan menghindari pertarungan ini!

Ada suatu kemarahan yang timbul di batinku, muncul tiba-tiba seperti lahar yang disemburkan gunung meletus! Perasaan Lu Xun saat bertarung tadi... aku benar-benar mengerti! Aku tidak marah pada lawan di depanku ini! Tapi sebaliknya... kemarahan itu timbul pada orang-orang yang membuat lawan kami menjadi seperti ini!

"SIAL! Kenapa kau tak juga menyerah?!" Seru Zhu Fan sambil melemparkan sekali lagi senjatanya.

"Jangan sembarangan! Kau tidak akan bisa mendapatkan You Xing sebelum mencabut nyawaku!"

Kadang aku berhasil mendapatkan jarak yang sangat dekat dengannya untuk melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat. Namun kadang ia berhasil menghindar dan kembali pada pertarungan jarak jauh. Sorak sorai penonton makin lama makin heboh seiring dengan banyaknya jurus yang telah kami lakukan demi menjatuhkan lawan masing-masing. Namun sampai sekarang masih berimbang!

Zhu Fan tak luput dari tinjuanku, meski ia selalu dapat bangkit kembali. Begitu pula denganku yang beberapa kali terkena anak panahnya.

"SIAL...!" Geram Zhu Fan tiba-tiba. Ia melayangkan pandangannya padaku. "Kau hebat, You Cheng. Sampai saat ini, tak ada satupun lawanku yang berhasil menghabiskan anak-anak panahku."

Bagus! Ini kesempatanku!

Zhu Fan menerjang ke arahku, dan kini menggunakan tangan kosong untuk menyerang! Gerakan silatnya luar biasa bertenaga dan cepat! Namun dalam pertarungan jarak dekat, aku lebih lihai darinya!

Aku menahan satu serangannya dengan lengan kananku, dan dengan secepat kilat menjatuhkan diriku! Tepat saat itu juga kulayangkan tendanganku mengenai kakinya yang tidak terlindung. Zhu Fan jatuh!

Selagi ia masih belum bangkit, kulayangkan tinjuanku padanya! Namun secepat kilat kedua tangannya digunakannya untuk melindungi diri! Pada saat yang sama, kedua kakinya terangkat dan menyerangku dari belakang!

Aku jatuh bergulingan... dan nyaris saja jatuh dari panggung jika aku gagal berhenti!

Betapa kagetnya aku... sebelum aku bangkit, kulihat Zhu Fan sudah menerjangku terlebih dahulu! Ia bagaikan macan yang dengan cakarnya siap menghabisi mangsanya yang sudah terpojok!

"MATI KAU!" Teriaknya begitu tinjunya diluncurkan ke wajahku.

Syukurlah tinjuannya itu meleset! Bahkan aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku sempat bergulingan dan menghindari tinjuannya! Secepat kilat waktu itu kugunakan untuk bangkit berdiri. Nafasku tersenggal-senggal. Rasanya seluruh kekuatanku sudah meninggalkan tubuhku! Dan tak cuma itu... kalau aku capek tetapi menikmati pertarungan ini sih tidak apa-apa! Masalahnya, bagaimana aku bisa menikmati pertarungan yang mempertaruhkan Lu Xun?

Dari jauh kulihat Zhu Fan juga bangkit berdiri, dengan keletihan yang sama denganku. Kami seperti orang yang bisa mati kapan saja sangking capeknya...

"You Cheng..." Ucapnya. "Saatnya mengakhiri ini."

Sangking keringnya tenggorokanku, aku sampai tidak mengatakan apapun dan hanya mengangguk saja. Kuhimpun segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa di tubuhku.

Dam sesudah itu, pada saat yang bersamaan, kami berlari menerjang satu sama lain, secepat yang sepasang kaki kami sanggup!

Suara raungan kami terdengar memenuhi seisi langit dan bumi, bersaing bahkan mengalahkan sorak-sorai penonton! Dalam waktu yang tidak lebih lama dari sepersekian detik, aku menebak kira-kira apa yang akan ia serang, sekaligus memikirkan apa yang harus kuserang darinya.

Apa yang menjadi titik lemahnya?

Ohhh... kurasa aku tahu...

"YOU CHENG! MATILAH KAU!"

"KAU SAJA, ZHU FAN!"

Dalam saat yang sama, dua tangan kanan melayang, sementara dua tangan kiri digunakan untuk menahan serangan. Sudah kuduga, sasaran tinjuan Zhu Fan adalah pelipis kiriku, sama seperti tadi. Tangan kiriku sudah siap menyambutnya dan menahan serangannya!

Sementara itu, sasaran tangan kananku adalah apa yang aku yakin tidak akan dia sangka.

Begitu tinjuan tangan kanannya tertahan oleh tangan kiriku, tangan kananku menggenggam pergelangan tangannya. Dengan begitu, tangan kanannya terkunci!

Dan sebelum ia sadar, tangan kiriku telah berpindah dan menggenggam tangan kirinya kuat-kuat. Dengan begini, gerakannya benar-benar terkunci olehku.

"Maaf, Zhu Fan." Bisikku dengan cepat. "Kalau aku sudah gagal menggunakan tangan, maka aku tidak akan menggunakan tangan lagi."

Sebelum ia sadar, lututku sudah kuangkat, menyerang tepat di perutnya! Kudengar erang kesakitan darinya, sebelum ia roboh di atas panggung.

"ZHU FAN JATUH! Sepuluh... Sembilan...!"

Sambil mengatur nafas, aku berusaha menenangkan diriku. Tapi, bagaimana aku bisa tenang? Aku tegang, bagaimana semisalkan Zhu Fan bangkit lagi? Jujur saja, sudah tidak ada kekuatan sedikitpun yang tersisa pada tubuhku! Kalau seandainya pertarungan ini belum berakhir, maka... aku pasti akan kalah...

Sial... kepalaku terasa pening...!

"Tiga... dua..."

"U-ugh..." Zhu Fan berusaha bangkit dengan kedua tangannya. "You Cheng... kau...!"

"... satu! PEMENANGNYA ADALAH YOU CHENG DARI TIM YOU BERSAUDARA!"

Aku terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Apakah aku harus meninggalkannya begitu saja? Ataukah aku harus mengulurkan tangan dan menolongnya? Sial... sangking lelahnya aku, dan terkurasnya tenagaku, aku bahkan tak bisa berpikir.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah suara mengejutkanku.

"_Dage_!"

Dari arah tim Zhu Fan, kulihat Shao Zhang dan Shao Zhu, kedua timnya yang lain, berlari menghampirinya. Shao Zhu membantu Zhu Fan berdiri, sementara Shao Zhang berbicara dengan suara lantang padanya. "Tidak perlu bertarung lagi, _dage_! Kita sudah mendapatkan apa yang kita inginkan dari kompetisi ini!" Ujarnya lantang, dengan senyuman lebar penuh kegembiraan. "Bukankah... bukankah kita sudah melihat Sang Phoenix?"

Apa?

Jadi... mereka ingin ikut kompetisi ini... hanya untuk melihat sang Phoenix? Tapi... apa hubungannya?

"Hei, Shao Zhang. Apa maksudmu? Coba jelaskan padaku." Tanyaku.

Maka bocah itu menjelaskan sementara kami turun dari panggung, membiarkan tim-tim lain bertarung. Shao Zhang menceritakan segalanya, mengapa ia ingin menjadi kuat dan menjadi jendral, hanya untuk bertemu Sang Phoenix yang dikatakan akan menghancurkan Wu dan Wei. Dan aku sudah mengetahui kenapa Zhu Fan bertanding, adalah supaya Shao Zhang dapat bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Kurasa Shao Zhu pun sama.

"Begitulah, _xiansheng_." Shao Zhang mengakhiri kisahnya. Tepat saat kami tiba di tempat kami, dimana Yangmei dan Lu Xun yang tengah tertidur menunggu.

"Pertarungan yang luar biasa!" Seru Yangmei memuji dan bersoja. Mereka balas bersoja padanya.

Mata kami berhenti pada sosok yang sedang tertidur pulas. Selalu seperti ini, Lu Xun terlihat sangat tenang ketika tidur, seperti anak kecil. Dan 'kutukan' Yin Long itu malah makin membuatnya menjadi-jadi. Bukan masalah, sih... Toh tak peduli betapapun pulasnya Lu Xun tertidur, ia akan selalu bangun jika kami memanggilnya.

"Sang Phoenix..." Gumaman Shao Zhang mengagetkan kami semua. Bocah itu menunduk. Ekspresi wajahnya dipenuhi perasaan bersalah. "... Dia telah menyadarkanku dari kesalahanku, bahkan telah menyembuhkanku. Padahal... aku telah membuatnya luka sana-sini."

Kutepuk bahunya. "Tenang saja, Shao Zhang. Aku yakin dia sendiri tidak akan keberatan kalau terluka dalam pertarung, asal bisa menyadarkanmu." Kataku berusaha menghiburnya. Ia mengangguk. "Yang penting kau sekarang harus ingat. _Shifu-shifu_ itu penipu. Sang Phoenix tidak akan memusnahkan siapapun, khususnya orang-orang yang dianggap rendah. Bahkan, ia sendiri menjadi sama rendahnya dengan kita." Satu desahan panjang menutup segala penuturanku.

Tiba-tiba... betapa kagetnya aku saat Zhu Fan menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_ di hadapanku!

"You Cheng! Aku sungguh manusia celaka! Aku telah mengancammu dan melakukan segala hal rendah itu!" Serunya penuh penyesalan. Cepat-cepat aku menyuruhnya berdiri, namun ia enggan. "Aku sudah tak pantas lagi menjadi Gaibang. Tidak! Bahkan menjadi manusia pun tidak!"

Kugelengkan kepala kuat-kuat. "Sama sekali tidak! Apa-apaan kau ber_kowtow_ padaku, Zhu Fan? Berdirilah!" Dan baru sesudah itulah ia berdiri. "Tak satu pun orang yang tak berjuang ingin mendapatkan kedamaian dari Sang Phoenix. Apa yang kau lakukan sangatlah wajar."

"Tapi aku telah menuduhkan padamu segala yang bukan-bukan..." Sesalnya.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Tak apa... Jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Selain itu, segala hal yang kau katakan tadi memang benar."

Kami saling berjabat tangan sesudah itu. Kami pun berpisah. Mereka kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang untuk beristirahat, khususnya Zhu Fan yang energinya sudah terkuras habis sesudah bertarung denganku. Sementara aku, Yangmei, dan Lu Xun tetap di sini. Meskipun capek aku masih ingin melihat pertarungan tim-tim yang lain.

Bedanya, kali ini kami tidak duduk di deretan kursi peserta. Aku dengan menggendong Lu Xun yang masih tertidur dan diikuti Yangmei berjalan menuju daerah penonton. Di sana kami menemukan Zhou Ying yang dengan benar-benar girang menyelamati kami.

"Kakak-kakak! Kalian luar biasa! Benar-benar pertarungan yang seru!" Ujarnya masih penuh semangat. "Uwah! Kakak kedua sampai tertidur sangking capeknya! Memang apa yang terjadi?"

"Ceritanya panjang, You Niang."

Maka sambil menceritakan pertarungan kami tadi, kami juga terus menonton pertarungan yang masih berlanjut. Yah... Jujur saja, kurasa Yangmei-lah yang paling menikmati pertarungan hari ini. Sementara aku dan Lu Xun... Ya Tian... Pertarungan yang seolah mempertaruhkan nyawa kami di sebuah garis hidup dan mati!

Tapi... ya sudahlah. Setidak-tidaknya kami telah berhasil membuat mereka sadar. Dan itu yang paling penting, kan?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Hoaaammm..."

"Nahhh... akhirnya si putri tidur bangun juga..."

Aku langsung melompat kaget! Bukan, bukan gara-gara celetukkan Zhao Yun yang sangat tidak tahu diri itu, tapi karena aku kaget sekarang sudah sesore ini! Di panggung, para peserta sudah mulai berjabat tangan dan meninggalkan tempat. Di bagian penonton pun, semua mulai bubar dan pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Langit sudah berwarna merah keemasan, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Angin senja yang dingin menerpa tubuh kami.

"Lho? Pertarungannya sudah selesai?" Tanyaku. Mereka menjawabnya dengan anggukan. "Yahhh... sayang sekali... padahal aku juga ingin menonton." Memang benar-benar tidak enak sekali menjadi orang yang tidak bisa menahan rasa ngantuk! Sial! Gara-gara Yin Long, aku jadi tukang tidur seperti ini!

"Kakak kedua, kau enak sekali bisa tidur! Sekarang giliranku yang tidur! Ayo kita bersama-sama pulang ke penginapan Ming _furen_ dan isi ulang tenaga untuk pertarungan besok!" Tukas Yangmei dengan wajah kesal dan capek sambil melengos pergi. Putri satu ini... dimana dan bagimanapun tetap saja bersikap seperti bos.

Kami berempat bersama-sama berjalan... sebelum terdengar sesuatu dari jauh.

"Hei itu! Itu si Tuan Phoenix!"

WHOA!

Saat aku berbalik, tahu-tahu seorang gadis kecil berlari dan menabrakku! Eh? Ini kan gadis kecil yang beberapa hari lalu kusuapi _guilingao_? Baru saja aku balas menyapa, Yangmei sudah menyalak dengan berang terlebih dahulu! "Ya! Ya! Ya! Lalu kenapa kalau Tuan Phoenix ada di sini, hah? Pulang sana! Anak kecil jangan pulang malam-malam!" Bentak Yangmei, yang seketika membuat gadis kecil ini takut dan bersembunyi di belakangku.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Sudahlah, Yangmei... tidak masalah." Kataku. "Kau pulang dan istirahatlah terlebih dahulu bersama yang lain. Aku akan di sini sebentar saja..."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan menemani You Xing di sini." Zhao Yun menyahut. Akhirnya, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying pulang sementara aku dan Zhao Yun tetap di sini.

"Kau mencariku, _meimei_? Ada apa?" Tanyaku sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya.

Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar sambil menunjuk ke arah kejauhan. "_Gege_, di sana ada _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ yang mencarimu!" Tanpa menunggu persetujuanku lebih dahulu, gadis itu langsung saja menarik tanganku! Maka Zhao Yun pun akhirnya juga berlari mengikuti. "Ayo! Jangan berlambat-lambat!"

"Hei, anak kecil!" Sahut Zhao Yun saat masih berlari. "Kami baru saja bertarung mati-matian tadi. Tolong jangan cepat-cepat!"

"Oh iya! Aku jadi lupa mengucapkan selamat pada _gege-gege_ berdua! Selamat, ya!" Pujiannya memang tulus, tapi ia sama sekali tidak mengurangi kecepatannya!

Sampailah akhirnya kami bertiga di depan sepasang suami istri. Hmmm... kurasa aku pernah melihat suami-istri ini sebelumnya.

"Ah, _xiansheng_! Akhirnya aku bisa menemukanmu!" Sang suami berlari menghampiriku sebelum menjabat tanganku. "_Xiansheng_, kamilah yang seminggu lalu meminta _xiansheng_ memberi nama untuk anak kami yang baru lahir!" Katanya dengan wajah yang sangat sumringah sekali! Ia kelihatan benar-benar senang! Oh iya... bagaimana aku bisa lupa tentang pasangan muda ini. "Betapa senangnya kami jika Sang Phoenix lah yang memberi nama untuk anak kami!"

"Tentu jika anak kami tahu akan hal ini, dia akan sangat bangga sekali!" Sang istri menambahkan.

Aku tersenyum, tapi seketika senyumku pudar saat mendengar bisikan Zhao Yun yang menyeletuk dengan sangat tidak enak sekali! "Yahhh... Kalau kalian memang ingin membuat Sang Phoenix senang juga, seharusnya kalian tidak perlu menyuruhnya melakukan hal tidak penting begini..." Dengan segera kuinjak kuat-kuat kaki Zhao Yun. Efektif sekali cara itu. Dia langsung diam.

"Wah! Aku sangat senang sekali, _xiansheng_, _furen_!" Ucapku sambil membalas senyuman mereka. "Anak _xiansheng_ dan _furen_ yang baru lahir laki-laki atau perempuan?"

Si bapak kelihatan sangat gembira. Ia menceritakan dengan bangga sekali padaku. "Anak kami berdua adalah anak kembar, _xiansheng_! Yang satu seorang laki-laki, dan yang satu perempuan!"

"Wah! Selamat! Selamat!" Aku menjawab pasangan yang berbahagia itu. Bagaimanapun, melahirkan anak kembar, apalagi jika yang satu laki-laki dan yang satu perempuan, dianggap akan membawa keberuntungan bagi keluarga! "Hmmm... untuk yang laki-laki, bagaimana kalau namanya Long Ya(1)? Dan yang perempuan bernama Long Ke(2)!" Usulku!

"UWAH! BAGUS SEKALI!" Kata ayah baru itu sambil menuliskan nama anak mereka. Si ibu membungkuk dan berterima kasih padaku. "Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_! Kami benar-benar senang sekali! Maaf kami menganggu waktu _xiansheng_..."

"Ah, sama sekali tidak!"

"Oh iya!" Si suami tiba-tiba menyahut. "_Xiansheng_, kurasa _xiansheng_ akan kedatangan tamu hari ini!"

Aku mengerjapkan mata. "Oh, ya?"

"Tadi..." Gantian si istri yang menjawab. "Kami melihat beberapa orang tua mendatangi kami. Aneh benar, wajahnya sangat familiar... mengingatkan kami dengan _shifu-shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_. Tapi kurasa tidak mungkin mereka, sebab baju mereka sangat sederhana." Jelasnya. "Kemudian, mereka bertanya macam-macam pada kami tentang _xiansheng_, mulai dari apakah _xiansheng_ tinggal di penginapan Ming _furen_ atau tempat perkumpulan Gaibang, senjata apa yang _xiansheng_ pakai, kapan _xiansheng_ tiba di kota ini, darimana asal _xiansheng_... benar-benar banyak hal yang mereka tanyakan!"

Orang-orang tua? Dan mereka menanyakan hal-hal seperti itu? Aku dengan cepat menoleh ke pada Zhao Yun, yang juga menunjukkan wajah khawatir dan terkejut sama sepertiku. Apakah mungkin orang-orang tua yang pasangan suami istri maksudkan itu benar-benar...?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"Huh! Dasar kakak kedua satu itu! Sukanya memang meladeni segala orang saja! Tidak peduli penting atau tidak penting, pokoknya semua dilayani! Sial! Biar saja kalau tidak mau pulang! Yang jelas, jangan salahkan aku kalau besok dia pingsan di tengah pertarungan sangking capeknya dan..."

Zhou Ying rasanya sudah nyaris tuli mendengar omelanku, padahal mulutku masih ingin berceloteh sampai berbusa-busa! Apalagi menjelang malam begini, Kota Xiang Ke makin sepi saja, rasanya hanya tinggal kami berdua yang masih ada di jalan hendak kembali ke penginapann Ming _furen_. Apalagi sesudah menyaksikan kompetisi bertarung Gaibang yang memakan waktu seharian, pasti semuanya capek dan ingin beristirahat. Yah, secapek-capeknya mereka, tidak mungkin mereka lebih capek dariku! Bagaimanapun, aku bertarung! Ditambah lagi, aku kalah! Capekku bukan hanya raga saja tetapi juga batinku!

"Kakak ketiga! Kau mau mengomel sampai kapan!" Apamau Zhou Ying membentakku. Jadilah aku diam.

Namun keheningan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Tiba-tiba saja aku merasa sesuatu, atau tepatnya seseorang, berjalan mendekatiku... dan jatuh di atasku!

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Jeritku kaget bukan buatan. Bayangkan saja! Malam-malam begini, ada orang asing yang berjalan lambat dengan langkah mengerikan, kemudian jatuh ke arahku! "Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini?!"

Orang itu berusaha menggapai tubuhku. Kedua tangannya yang berkeriput menggenggam bahuku dengan gemetaran. "_X-xiansheng_...!" Orang itu seperti mengerang dan mengaduh. Dalam kegelapan kulihat sosoknya, yang rupanya adalah seorang pria tua renta! Ya Tian! Kenapa orang ini? "T-tolong aku..."

"H-hei? Ada apa?" Tanyaku.

"_Xiansheng_..." Suara orang itu masih terdengar lemah. "T-t-tolong...!"

Pada akhirnya, orang tua itu tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun pada kami. Ia pingsan dengan bersandar pada tubuhku. Bukan main kagetnya aku!

"You Niang!" Seruku panik bukan buatan. "Cepat! Kita harus membawa orang ini ke penginapan Ming _furen_!"

Zhou Ying terlihat panik, bingung, dan serba salah! Aiya! Zhou Ying ini bagaimana? Ini bukan saatnya panik! "T-t-tapi, kakak ketiga...! Dia ini kan orang asing? Berbahaya membawanya begitu saja!" Tukas Zhou Ying. Ya Tian! Manusia macam apa Zhou Ying ini? Orang tua ini sudah sekarat dan akan segera mati, dan Zhou Ying masih berprasangka buruk? Yang benar saja! "Dan lagi... mau ditaruh di kamar siapa? Kita tidak punya uang untuk menyewa kamar lagi!"

"Kakak kedua dan kakak pertama masih pergi! Untuk sementara kita baringkan orang ini di kamar mereka dulu! Baru sesudah itu kita bicarakan baik-baik dengan mereka berdua!" Balasku sambil melingkarkan tangan orangtua ini di atas bahuku. Aku berusaha berjalan secepat mungkin! Kalau orang ini sampai celaka bagaimana?

"Kakak ketiga! Jangan gegabah!"

"Dasar kau makhluk tidak berperasaan, You Niang!" Seruku kesal dan marah. "Apa-apaan kau? Ada orang yang butuh dan bantuan dan kau tidak menolong!"

Pada akhirnya, Zhou Ying mengikutiku dengan nada sangat tidak puas. Sesampainya ke penginapan Ming _furen_, kami langsung naik ke kamar Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun, lantas membaringkan orang tua ini di salah satu ranjangnya. Aku mencoba memeriksa keadaan orang tua asing ini. Nafasnya agak lemah. Tapi selain itu, sama sekali tidak ada luka luar yang mematikan...

Aku jadi bingung harus melakukan apa untuk merawat orang ini.

"Sudah kubilang, kakak ketiga!" Zhou Ying bersikeras. "Orang ini mencurigakan!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau jangan bilang begitu, You Niang! Sudahlah! Kita tunggu kakak pertama dan kakak kedua saja!"

Kami berdua pun meninggalkan orang tua itu di kamarnya, kemudian menunggu di lantai satu, tempat yang digunakan sebagai kedai makanan. Karena hari ini adalah hari diadakannya kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang, maka kedai tutup. Tempat ini begitu tenang sementara aku dan Zhou Ying menunggu di sini. Tapi kami berdua tidak. Selama di kedai tersebut, Zhou Ying tetap ngotot agar orang asing itu jangan dibiarkan masuk. Aku sebaliknya, menyuruhnya untuk tidak ikut campur, sok tahu, berprasangka buruk, dan sebaiknya menunggu sampai Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun kembali. Tapi dasar sial Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak mau mendengarku!

"YOU NIANG!" Bentakku berang bukan buatan. Tanganku yang terkepal menghantam meja tempat kami duduk. Bagaimana aku bisa mengingat untuk tetap memanggilnya dengan nama samarannya, aku juga tidak mengerti. "Kau jangan sok tahu! Kalau kau memang tidak mau menunggu, pergi saja tidur!"

Zhou Ying mendengus keras. Ia berdiri dan membalas bentakkanku dengan tak kalah sengit. "Baik kalau itu maumu! Tapi kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa besok, itu semua salahmu! Dan kau yang harus bertanggung jawab!" Dengan satu teriakkan itu ia berbalik dan menghentakkan kaki dengan marah. "Aku akan tidur sekarang! Puas?!"

"Ya! Dan jangan kembali lagi!"

Aku sudah tidak mempedulikan Zhou Ying lagi. Dia kira dia siapa? Mentang-mentang dia putri dari Paman Zhou Yu yang penasihat itu, lantas dia bebas mencurigai dan menuduh orang seenaknya? Yang benar saja! Baiklah, aku memang lebih bodoh! Tapi setidaknya aku punya hati untuk menolong orang tua itu! Sementara Zhou Ying? Dengan segala pikiran jeleknya itu, aku tidak akan heran kalau paling-paling dia hanya melengos pergi saat melihat orang tua yang sangat butuh bantuan itu! Lihat saja! Gara-gara peristiwa ini, pasti dia akan mogok bicara denganku berhari-hari! Dasar orang yang suka seenaknya sendiri!

Aku menunggu Lu Xun kembali dengan jantung berdengup kencang. Tentu saja gara-gara aku marah bukan buatan pada Zhou Ying! Tapi... pada saat yang sama... sebenarnya aku juga tegang. Bagaimana kalau sampai prasangka Zhou Ying benar?

Baiklah! Akan kubuktikan ucapannya! Aku berdiri, kemudian dengan langkah lebar dan cepat menuju ke kamar Lu Xun. Mengetahui orang tua itu pasti sedang beristirahat, kubuka sedikit pintu itu perlahan...

... HAH?

Tidak ada?!

Orang itu... kemana dia? Kali ini kubanting pintu tersebut, berusaha mencarinya dimanapun. Tidak ada! Tidak ada dimana pun!

Ya Tian...

Jangan-jangan... jangan-jangan Zhou Ying benar! Itu adalah orang jahat!

Nafasku serasa terhenti. Tubuhku jadi lemas saat mengetahui hal ini.

Tapi... tapi... apa tujuan orang itu? Dia bukan maling, kan? Semisalkan dia maling pun, dia ingin mencuri apa? Kami tidak punya uang atau benda berharga apapun! Yah, kami punya tiga buah lempeng emas pembebas hukuman, sih. Tapi ketiga benda itu sudah aku, Zhou Ying, dan Zhao Yun bawa masing-masing! Dan Cap Kerajaan? Benda itu juga dibawa Lu Xun! Atau mungkin benda yang lain? Misalkan pedang Lu Xun dan tombak Zhao Yun yang tidak mereka bawa? Tapi... kedua senjata itu masih ada di sini!

Jadi... apa...?

Di saat seperti inilah, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dari luar. Sepasang langkah kaki yang cepat seolah sedang berlari sedang mendekat!

Dan rupanya benar dugaanku. Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun sudah tiba!

"You Ma!" Teriak Lu Xun saat melihatku di kamarnya. "Ya Tian! Ada apa? Aku khawatir setengah mati sampai berlari cepat-cepat kemari! Kau tidak apa-apa?"

Zhao Yun juga kelihatan panik bukan buatan. Kekhawatiran dan rasa cemas tersirat di wajahnya, seperti Lu Xun juga. Peluh membasahi dahinya. "You Ma! Kau tidak apa-apa, kan? Tidak ada orang jahat kemari, kan? Bagaimana dengan You Niang? Dia baik-baik saja?"

Sekarang... sekarang... apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku sadar benar aku sudah melakukan kesalahan besar! Tapi... tapi... apa yang bisa kulakukan?

"Y-you Niang... baik-baik saja..." Jawabku dengan suara terbata-bata, masih bingung harus mengatakan apa. Jujur... atau bohong...?

"Ada orang yang mengatakan pada kami bahwa ada orang tua yang bertanya macam-macam tentang aku." Jelas Lu Xun, masih dengan suara yang memburu dan cepat, penuh kepanikan. "Mereka bertanya dimana aku tinggal, kapan tiba di sini, semuanya!" Nafasnya tidak teratur, begitu juga dengan perasaan di hatiku. Bagaimana ini...? Bagaimana? "Tapi syukurlah kau baik-baik saja!"

Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Apa aku harus mengatakan dengan jujur semua yang telah terjadi? Bahwa ada orang tua yang masuk kemari, dan sekarang sudah melarikan diri entah kemana? Dan orang tua itu kemungkinan adalah orang yang sama dengan yang Lu Xun ceritakan? Dan yang dengan bodohnya mengizinkan orang itu masuk... adalah aku?

Bagaimana... bagaimana aku bisa menceritakannya?

"Oh! Syukurlah tidak terjadi apa-apa!" Zhao Yun menghela nafas lega, sebelum menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya. "Baiklah kalau begitu! Aku akan tidur dulu untuk isi tenaga!"

Rasanya aku ingin menciut, kemudian menghilang begitu saja dari tempat ini! "Baiklah... kalau begitu, aku akan kembali dulu ke kamarku. Selamat malam!"

Aku keluar dari kamar mereka. Betapa leganya aku tidak ketahuan! Tapi... hatiku terus terasa tidak tenang! Ada perasaan bersalah yang seperti pisau dihujamkan pada jantungku! Dan setiap detik, pisau itu terasa semakin dalam! Tidak... TIDAK! Aku tidak perlu khwatir! Toh, meski mencurigakan, orang tua itu tidak mencuri apapun, kan? Tidak ada sesuatu yang terjadi, kan? Aku tidak perlu memberitahukan apapun, kan?

Iya, kan? Tidak apa-apa jika aku berbohong lagi, kan?

Aku sudah banyak melakukan hal salah dan bodoh. Aku tidak mau Lu Xun memarahi atau menyalahkanku! Jadi... aku lebih baik tidak mengatakan apapun...

"You Ma!"

Langkah kakiku terhenti.

Ternyata benar. Lu Xun sedang berlari-lari menghampiriku. Aku tahu dari suaranya, tapi aku tidak berani berbalik.

"You Ma..." Lu Xun berhenti tepat di depanku. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana ekspresinya sekarang, sampai tangannya tiba-tiba memegang bahuku dan memutar tubuhku untuk menghadap ke arahnya. Aku menunduk. "You Ma, katakan sejujurnya. Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya dengan nada kekhawatiran yang murni. Ternyata benar dugaanku. Lu Xun tahu apa yang terjadi. "Aneh sekali kau ada di kamarku dan kakak pertama, dan You Niang tidak ada bersamamu. Ada apa?"

Otakku langsung berputar, dengan cepat memikirkan cerita bohong. "Ohhh... ngg... aku..." Aku menggaruk kepala, menunjukkan senyum palsu untuk menutupi kebohonganku. Namun hati nuraniku makin sakit saat berbohong padanya. "Aku... aku hanya... ingin merapikan kamarmu sebelum aku tidur..."

Kepalaku jatuh tertunduk lagi.

"Benarkah?" Tanya Lu Xun.

Aku mengangguk sekuat yang aku bisa. Pertama, untuk meyakinkannya. Kedua, agar tidak perlu menunjukkan wajahku yang penuh kebohongan ini. "Iya! Sungguh!" Dengan satu kata itu, aku berbalik dengan cepat, berusaha meninggalkannya. Aku tidak sanggup berbohong lagi! Aku tidak mau...!

Tapi... kalau aku berkata jujur...!

"Tunggu!" Lu Xun menarik tanganku, kali ini dengan agak kasar berusaha menghadapkan wajahku padanya. "You Ma, katakan semuanya! Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyanya, lebih terdengar putus asa dari yang sebelumnya. "Kau tidak perlu takut, You Ma. Katakan saja! Aku tidak akan memarahimu... Ya?" Suaranya melembut. Tangannya terulur akan membelai rambutku.

Tapi... entah bagaimana secara refleks aku menghindarinya.

"Sudah kukatakan tidak ada yang terjadi, kakak kedua!"

"MEIMEI!"

Aku terkesiap. Lu Xun sampai memanggilku dengan nama asliku, dengan panggilannya selama ini.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku, menemukan sepasang mata emas yang memandangku. Kali ini bukan dengan kekhawatiran atau kecemasan lagi, tetapi dengan kesedihan dan perasaan sakit hati. Oh Lu Xun... apa yang sudah kulakukan padamu? Saat melihat wajahnya seperti itu, mataku menjadi panas memaksa mengalirkan airmata. Tapi... aku tidak bisa!

Aku lagi-lagi membohonginya! Aku... aku...

... aku tidak mau melihatnya! Tidak dengan keadaanku seperti ini!

Kedua tanganku berhenti di dadanya, dan mendorongnya kuat-kuat! Bahkan... kurasa terlalu banyak energi yang kukeluarkan untuk itu. Lu Xun sendiri pasti tidak menyangka reaksiku akan seperti ini. Kakinya mundur beberapa langkah, nyaris saja terjatuh.

Ya Tian... bagaimana aku bisa...

Lu Xun memandangiku dengan mata lebar, tak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja kulakukan padanya. Bibirnya terbuka seolah akan mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara apapun yang keluar. Meski demikian, aku tahu dia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun. Mata emasnya sudah menyampaikan semuanya.

Padahal aku sudah berjanji... tidak akan membiarkan sepasang mata emas yang indah itu basah dan penuh kepedihan...

Tapi toh aku melakukannya lagi.

"... Meimei..."

Aku tak sanggup melihat atau mendengarnya lagi!

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, bahkan sebaris maaf atau apa, aku langsung berbalik dan masuk ke kamarku. Pintu kamarku kubanting kuat-kuat, sebagai tanda agar ia tidak mencoba-coba masuk.

Tapi... percuma... percuma...! Wajah Lu Xun yang begitu sedih dengan perasaan terluka tak pernah bisa meninggalkan kepalaku! Tubuhku merosot, hingga jatuh terduduk di lantai. Kubenamkan wajahku dalam-dalam pada kedua lututku. Airmataku tumpah dengan sendirinya, sesudah entah berapa lama kutahan dengan sepenuh keberadaanku. Sekarang aku sendirian dan aku menangis.

Kurasa Lu Xun juga... melakukan hal yang sama.

* * *

><p>(1) Nama versi China untuk Rua, anak kembar yang cowo dari Yugi-Oh 5D's! (Bagaimanapun, di sini Lu Xun kan nama samarannya juga pake namanya Yusei #halahapahubungannya)<p>

(2) Nama versi China untuk Ruka, anak kembar yang cewe dari Yugi-Oh 5D's!

Oh iya... bagi anda2 yang membaca cerita ini sambil memvisualisasikan adegan2nya, saya sarankan anda TIDAK membayangkan battle2 ini seperti kayak di anime2, apalagi kalo kayak pertarungan tinju, apalagi kalo kayak pertarungan WWE! Visualisasikan pertarungan ini dengan yang sewajarnya, yaitu kayak di FILM2 SILAT. Dan jangan film silat Indonesia, tapi film silat China. Misalnya kayak film: 'Crouching Tiger Hiden Dragon', 'The Legend of Chu Liuxiang' (bahasa Indonesianya: Pendekar Harum), dan seri2 'Condor Heroes'. Pokoknya seri2 yang berbau Wuxia~ Dan saya nggak menyarankan anda memvisualisasikan film2 China tapi yang perang kolosal seperti 'Red Cliff', 'Curse of Golden Flower', dsb. Soalnya, itu lebih menceritakan tentang perang dengan gaya orang2 kerajaan. Sementara battle di chap2 ini adalah battle dengan teknik silat untuk Gaibang dan orang2 kelas bawah...

Satu hal lagi. Well, jujur saya agak kesulitan dengan karakterisasi Lu Xun. Gini, kadang saya ngerasa Lu Xun terlalu baik dan penyabar, sampe2 nggak real banget dan kesannya kayak Lu Xun tuh helpless banget. Nah, sekarang saya mencoba menyeimbangkan karakterisasi ini untuk menunjukan Lu Xun tuh nggak helpless, tapi dia emang milih untuk nggak mau pamer dan sok kuasa getu... Hmmm... tapi susah juga sih.

Kenapa saya sampaikan hal ini? Yah, supaya sodara nggak shock. Soalnya, mungkin sesudah ini ada banyak hal yang lebih 'ngeri' lagi... wkwkwkw...

Wokey~ Updatenya... Sabtu minggu depan **KALO SAYA NGGAK LUPA UPDATE**... _Zai jian_!


	46. My Tornado Is Resting

YESSSSSS! Akhirnya saya update tepat waktu~ *lempar kembang api*

Sekali lagi terima kasih buat sodara2 yang mereview~ ^^ well, saya sama sekali nggak menganggap ada review yang nggak jelas, kok XDDDD (soalnya saya kalo kasih review juga sering geje...) Hmmm... kelihatannya ada beberapa yang nggak tahu siapa si kakek yang ditolong Yangmei, ya? Wokey~ Silahkan menemukan jawabannya di chapter ini~

Untuk Nakamura Aihara, yups pertarungan sesudah ini malah akan lebih ngeri lagi... Ehehehe... dan sekaligus untuk sodara semua, kayaknya pada nggak nyangka kalo pertarungan antar Gaibang bakal ngeri, ya? Well, benernya kalo ada kompetisi antar Gaibang emang pasti lucu dan menyenangkan dan santai... *coret*tapi saya agak nggak rela kalo menulis sebuah arc tanpa konflik berarti*coret*

Untuk Tenkuryuuu, thanks a lot udah diingatkan! ^^ Bentar saya cari itu typo dulu trus saya edit, ya~ ^^ Makasih... Tolong kalo saya ada typo diingatkan... Hehehe... (maklumlah manusia bisa salah~ wkwkwkw...)

Untuk Ruega Kaiba yang nanya nama China-nya Kaiba, Mokuba, ama Seto, ini dia~ (PS: cara mengubah nama Jepang ke China itu benernya gampang banget... ^^ cari huruf Kanjinya... Nah, kanji Jepang itu sama dengan Hanzi China...):  
>- Kaiba (海馬) = Hai Ma<br>- Seto (瀬人) = Lai Ren (PS: Kanji 'Seto' itu dibaca dengan cara yang berbeda sama kanji 'Kaiba'. Kalo kanji 'Kaiba' dibaca dengan On, sementara kanji 'Seto' dibaca dengan Kun dan Nanori... Makanya antara nama China dan Jepang sangat amat nggak mirip banget...)  
>- Mokuba (モクバ木馬) = Mu Ma (PS: Sebenernya saya nggak menemukan kanji untuk Mokuba, yang saya temukan cuma hiragana/katakana aja... Akhirnya hiragana/katakana ini saya konversi dulu jadi kanji, baru sesudah itu dijadikan Hanzi China...)  
>- Noah (乃亜) = Nai Ya<p>

That's it! Happy reading! ^^

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi kurasa pertandingan hari ini akan jadi tidak menyenangkan sekali. Jangankan menikmati pertandingan, menang saja rasanya mustahil...

Maksudku, lihat tim kami hari ini. Sejak pagi tadi, Lu Xun terlihat tidak bersemangat sama sekali. Bukan, pasti bukan gara-gara ngantuk. Tapi ada sesuatu yang merisaukan hatinya. Zhou Ying sedari tadi berusaha menjauhi Yangmei, seolah kedua gadis itu sedang bertengkar. Tapi mungkin yang paling aneh adalah Yangmei. Dia diam saja dan menunduk, tidak mau melakukan apapun. Kalau kami mendekat satu langkah, dia akan menjauh sepuluh langkah.

Heran... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi hari ini? Sejak pagi aku mencoba mencerahkan mood mereka, tapi aku jadi garing sendiri. Padahal... kurasa para Gaibang yang lain sedang penuh semangat hari ini saat memasuki putaran kedua. Lawan yang akan kami hadapi pasti lebih sulit, dan penonton makin antusias mengharapkan pertarungan yang makin seru. Dan sekarang keadaan kelompok kami seperti ini?

"Hei! Bersemangatlah!" Sahutku pada Yangmei dan Lu Xun yang duduk di sebelahku. "Kalian ini kenapa? Sejak pagi terus-terusan murung. Kuburan saja lebih ceria dari kalian!"

Tapi dua 'adik angkat'ku itu sama sekali tidak mempedulikanku. Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Tubuh mereka memang ada di sini, tetapi pikiran mereka melayang entah kemana.

Aku cuma bisa menghela nafas, lalu mengembalikan pandangan mata ke pertarungan yang sedang berlangsung. Ya, saat ini kami sudah duduk di deretan kursi partisipan kompetisi, sama seperti kemarin. Kompetisi ini sudah berlangsung beberapa lama dan kami mendapat giliran untuk maju terakhir untuk putaran kedua ini. Baguslah... masih ada waktu cukup lama sampai mood mereka kembali seperti semula.

Namun sepertinya harapanku sia-sia. Sungguh kontras sementara para Gaibang yang lain bersorak-sorai heboh, dan begitu pula dengan penonton, kami malah diam saja. Tidak memberi dukungan atau apapun. Mungkin Zhou Ying yang sedang berada dalam deretan bangku penonton juga bermuram durja seperti kami. Ah, sebenarnya aku sendiri ridak bermuram durja. Mereka berdua inilah yang sedari tadi murung terus!

Sekali lagi aku menoleh ke arah keduanya. "You Xing, You Ma, ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanyaku yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya, menatapku dengan senyum yang sangat dipaksakan. Seulas senyum sedih. Sementara Yangmei... gadis itu masih menunduk seolah tidak mau wajahnya terlihat oleh siapapun. Adalah suatu berkah kalau misalkan Yangmei duduk manis dan tidak mengacau. Tapi kalau dia diam seharian dengan tidak wajar begini, justru ini tanda celaka besar bagi kami!

Lu Xun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak ada apa-apa, kakak pertama..."

Begitu jawabnya.

Tapi kalau ia terlihat lesu begitu, bagaimana aku bisa percaya padanya bahwa 'tidak ada apa-apa'?

"Dengar..." Aku menukas lagi. Syukurlah keadaan sekeliling kami sungguh bising dan hiruk pikuk sehingga suara kami tentu tidak terdengar sama sekali. "... apa yang terjadi pada kita semua, aku berhak tahu! Bukan hanya karena aku adalah 'kakak pertama', tapi karena kita satu tim!" Paksaku.

Namun tetap saja Lu Xun enggan. "Sebentar lagi kau pasti akan melihatnya, kok." Jawabnya. "Dan tenang saja... ini tidak ada hubungannya denganmu."

Aku tertegun, begitu pula Yangmei. Untuk pertama kalinya akhirnya gadis itu mengangkat wajah dan menembakkan tatapan terkejut pada Lu Xun. Mata peraknya melebar seolah tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya. Lu Xun bisa berkata begitu... seolah-olah ia bisa melihat masa depan saja...

Tapi...

"TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGANKU?!" Aku tidak mengerti kenapa aku marah! Kutarik kerah baju Lu Xun. Hanya untuk sesaat saja ia terlihat terkejut, tetapi secepat itu pula keterkejutannya hilang. "Apa maksudmu tidak ada hubungannya denganku?! Baik kau dan You Ma adalah adikku! Kau...!"

Kata-kataku tertahan begitu saja dalam tenggorokanku saat melihat Lu Xun. Kedua mata emasnya tidak menatapku, melainkan menatap kerumunan Gaibang di sekeliling kami yang tengah bersorak-sorai. Ada sebagian dari mereka yang kebingungan melihat tingkahku.

Aku mengerti ini. Lu Xun tidak akan pernah memalingkan wajah dari orang yang sedang bicara padanya, kecuali kalau dia memang benar-benar tidak ingin bicara. Lu Xun memandang ke arah para Gaibang itu pasti sebagai pertanda kalau ia tidak mau bicara, sekaligus memperingatkanku bahwa aku bisa menimbulkan keributan di sini. Kulepaskan kerah bajunya dari tanganku.

Aku tidak berbicara lagi sesudah itu. Kalau mereka memilih untuk diam dan murung begitu, terserah mereka saja!

Babak demi babak berlalu, pertarungan demi pertarungan berlalu. Matahari pagi makin lama makin naik, berhenti tepat di atas kepala kami. Namun musim gugur yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi musim dingin ini membuat kehangatannya tidak dapat terasa oleh kami seperti pada umumnya. Tapi semangat penonton dan peserta Gaibang tak kunjung redup. Mereka begitu bersemangat bersorak dan memberikan dukungan sampai seolah bumi bergoncang karena mereka.

Dan akhirnya... setelah lama...

"_Xiansheng, furen, guniang, xiong di,_ dan _jiemei_ sekalian!" Seru si juri masih dengan suaranya yang lantang luar biasa, seolah-olah suaranya dapat memenuhi setiap relung kota Xiang Ke ini. "Inilah pertarungan terakhir untuk hari ini, dan sekaligus pertarungan terakhir untuk putaran kedua!"

Semuanya bertepuk tangan, sangat antusias menyambut tim yang bertanding, yaitu tim kami dan tim lawan kami yang kami tidak tahu siapa.

Juri itu tentu akan segera memanggil tim kami, kalau tidak terlebih dahulu terjadi keributan di kursi penonton.

Suara-suara teriakan dan perintah yang kasar terdengar dari arah penonton. Dan... aku kenal benar dengan suara serta sosok mereka. Suara yang sombong, langkah kaki yang pongah dengan dagu terangkat, mata yang memandang orang-orang sekelilingnya seperti sampah, jubah putih yang mewah dan sangat janggal di tempat yang seserhana ini...

... siapa lagi kalau bukan para _shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_?

Cih! Rupanya benar kata suami istri yang kemarin kami temui! Bajingan-bajingan munafik itu kembali lagi ke kota ini! Dan pasti mereka ingin mencelakakan kami, atau tepatnya mencelakakan Lu Xun! Huh, padahal Lu Xun sudah mengusir mereka dan tidak mengizinkan mereka masuk lagi! Jadi mereka tidak terima karena Lu Xun membuat mereka malu beberapa hari yang lalu, dan sekarang berpikir untuk balas dendam? Mereka kira mereka bisa mengalahkan Lu Xun? Yang benar saja!

Sekilas aku melirik ke arah Lu Xun. Dia tidak terlihat terkejut, seperti sudah tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sementara Yangmei, gadis itu memandangi kerumunan orang itu dengan penuh ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya gemetar seolah-olah _shifu-shifu_ itu adalah binatang buas yang akan melahapnya.

"Buka jalan bagi kami, orang-orang Xiang Ke!" Seru seseorang yang berjalan di depan. Gai _shifu_, siapa lagi kalau bukan dia?

Meskipun sudah tidak punya pamor lagi di kota ini, entah bagaimana para penonton tetap membukakan jalan untuk mereka. Entahlah, aku bingung kenapa tidak ada yang berpikir untuk langsung menerjang dan menghajar orang-orang munafik ini. Kalau aku jadi salah satu penonton, pasti aku, daripada membukakan jalan, akan meberikan ucapan selamat datang pada para _shifu_ itu dengan sebuah bogem mentah. Bahkan yang paling mengejutkan, si juri juga tidak berani melakukan apapun atau bicara apapun sementara mereka berjalan mendekat ke panggung.

Sayangnya tidak ada penonton yang seberani aku. Jadi para _shifu_ itu bebas bergerak dan akhirnya sampai juga di atas panggung. Salah satu dari mereka menyuruh juri untuk turun dari panggung dulu, dan juri melakukannya.

Gai _shifu_, pemimpin dari para _shifu_ sekaligus yang paling tua dan berkuasa dari antara mereka, maju selangkah sebelum berbicara dengan suara lantang tetapi pongah. "Dengarkan aku, orang-orang Xiang Ke!" Serunya. Kulihat dari sini para penonton mengerutkan dahi karena bingung. Tidak ada yang berani menyela memang, tapi semuanya saling berbisik satu sama lain. Sementara Gaibang-gaibang yang disekelilingku sudah tersulut amarahnya. Ada beberapa yang berdiri dan berteriak-teriak agar orang-orang itu pergi, ada pula yang memprovokasi para penonton agar menyingkirkan mereka.

Tak ada yang berhasil. Sayang sekali.

"Di hari yang menyenangkan ini, kalian semua berkumpul di tengah alun-alun kota untuk menyaksikan kompetisi Gaibang, bukan? Sungguh atraksi liar yang tidak berbudaya, entah apa yang dapat dinikmati di sini! Tapi, ah, toh jika kalian menyukainya, kami pun tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu kalian." Lanjutnya lagi dengan penuh kecongkakan. Para Gaibang menggeram, batin mereka berang mendengar ejekan seperti itu. Aku juga! Ya Tian... _shifu-shifu_ ini mau bicara apa sebenarnya? Apa cuma mau mengejek kami saja? Kalau iya, sebaiknya mereka dilempar keluar dari kota ini segera!

"Tapi aku ingin menyampaikan pada kalian semua satu hal yang penting!" Lanjut Gai _shifu_, kali ini dengan suara yang jauh lebih lantang dari sebelumnya. "Gaibang ini sudah merupakan makhluk rendah. Tapi di antara mereka, ada lagi makhluk yang jauh lebih rendah! Dan sekarang ia berada di tengah-tengah Gaibang-gaibang ini! Sedari kemarin kalian menyorakinya tanpa tahu siapa dia sebenarnya, bukan?"

Lagi-lagi! Apa sih mau mereka sebenarnya?

Aku sudah akan berdiri kalau semisalkan salah satu dari para _shifu_ itu maju, menunjukkan sesuatu yang ada di atas kedua telapak tangannya.

Dan aku... tak bisa menahan keterkejutanku lagi.

Benda itu... adalah dua tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_... Yang menempel di ujung masing-masing tongkat adalah seperti bola kristal yang jernih. Yang satu berwarna merah dan yang satu berwarna biru.

Aku tahu benda apa itu. Dan tepatnya... milik siapa kedua benda tersebut.

Itu... itu adalah benda kepunyaan Lu Xun!

Baik penonton dan Gaibang langsung heboh bukan main! Panik dan saling menuduh satu sama lain sebagai pemilik benda berpekara tersebut. _Shifu-shifu_ itu terkejut melihat semua orang mulai ribut dan membuat kekacauan, sekarang tempat ini menjadi penuh dengan kecurigaan satu sama lain. Betapa berbedanya saat ini dengan beberapa menit lalu! Baru saja sebelumnya mereka bersorak menyemangati dengan tawa dan senyum lebar, sekarang keadaannya seperti kerusuhan! Para Gaibang juga tidak berbeda sama sekali! Memang benar bahwa biasanya mereka tidak percaya apa yang dikatakan para _shifu_. Namun kali ini mereka sudah melihat sebuah bukti dengan mata kepala mereka sendiri.

Aku pun panik. Itu benda milik Lu Xun! Di kota ini, tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu bahwa Lu Xun memiliki benda tersebut! Ming _furen_ pun tidak! Sebenarnya Lu Xun memang tidak pernah menutup-nutupinya, meski itu bukan berarti ia pernah menunjukkannya atau memamerkannya pada semua orang. Tapi... bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa tahu?

Apakah... apakah gara-gara mereka bertanya pada sepasang suami istri itu? Mungkin saja! Mereka bertanya pada suami istri itu dimana Lu Xun tinggal! Dan sesudah mendapat jawaban bahwa Lu Xun tinggal di penginapan Ming _furen_, mereka langsung ke sana dan mencuri tongkat tersebut!

Tapi... mungkinkah hal itu terjadi? Selama kompetisi berlangsung kemarin, Ming _furen_ dan pegawainya pergi menonton. Penginapan dikunci baik-baik. Seekor tikus pun tidak akan bisa masuk! Jadi, tidak mungkin para _shifu_ itu mencuri benda itu saat kompetisi berlangsung!

Ataukah mungkin saat kompetisi sudah selesai? Saat itu pintu penginapan sudah dibuka dan orang asing dapat masuk.

Ah, itu pun tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa ada orang yang masuk ke kamar kami?

Dan yang paling penting, kemarin aku dan Lu Xun sudah bertanya pada Yangmei apakah ada orang asing yang masuk. Dia bilang tidak ada, kok!

Jadi... bagaimana bisa...?

Pada akhirnya Gai _shifu_ mendiamkan kami. Kali ini orang tua itu menyeringai licik. "Kalian semua pasti tahu bahwa tongkat ini terbuat dari kayu _fang zhi bai_! Kayu yang telah dipakai oleh Gerombolan Pemberontak Sorban Kuning sebagai tongkat sihir untuk melakukan sihir kegalapan! Rupanya di antara para Gaibang rendahan ini masih ada penyihir kegelapan sisa-sisa Pemberontak Sorban Kuning!" Penjelasan itu sama sekali tidak berhasil mendiamkan kami. Sebaliknya, kini para Gaibang pun saling menyalahkan dan menuduh satu sama lain! Keakraban yang tadi sudah tidak ada lagi...

Kelihatannya... orang-orang ini begitu benci dan takut dengan yang namanya Pemberontak Sorban Kuning, apalagi dengan sihir kegelapan itu!

Celaka... celaka...! Kalau sampai ketahuan bahwa Lu Xun yang memiliki benda itu, habislah kami semua!

"You X...!" Baru saja aku akan menoleh untuk memanggil Lu Xun, tapi dia sudah tidak ada di tempat duduknya! Dengan cepat mataku menoleh ke arah Yangmei yang panik dan bingung bukan buatan, bagaikan jiwanya telah tercerai-berai.

Dan betapa kagetnya aku... kulihat Lu Xun sudah berjalan naik ke atas panggung!

"Sekarang...!" Gai _shifu_ masih tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang telah menghampiri mereka. "... siapa pemilik dari tongkat..."

"Kembalikan tongkat itu."

Seketika itu juga Gai _shifu_ terdiam. Kegaduhan yang tadi menguap begitu saja ke langit. Seisi tempat ini, yang sedari tadi tidak bisa diam, pada akhirnya menjadi hening! Semua mata tanpa terkecuali memandang ke orang yang memotong ucapan Gai _shifu_. Dan orang itu... siapa lagi kalau bukan Lu Xun?

Lu Xun tidak kelihatan takut sedikit pun saat meminta tongkat itu. Tepatnya, ia tidak berusaha menyembunyikan bahwa dirinyalah pemilik benda tersebut! Jantungku sudah serasa berhenti saat melihatnya menghampiri _shifu-shifu_. Namun sekarang keterkejutan itu tak dapat terbendung lagi, seperti jantungku siap keluar dari mulut! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Atau tepatnya... apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini?

Gawat... ini benar-benar gawat!

Para _shifu_ menoleh ke arah Lu Xun, yang dengan mata emasnya menatap mereka dengan tajam. Seketika itu juga mereka seperti tergetar, tak sanggup mengatakan atau melakukan apapun. Sebuah reaksi yang wajar, menurutku. Dalam keadaan terikat dan lemah tak berdaya pun Lu Xun dapat membuat _Lao Zucong_, bahkan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei, terintimidasi saat melihatnya. Apalagi di saat ia bebas seperti ini. Lu Xun berdiri tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun, meski seorang diri. Sungguh berbeda dari gerombolan _shifu_ yang tak tahu harus mengatakan apa.

Sesudah keheningan yang cukup lama, seolah bumi berhenti berputar, pada akhirnya mulai terdengar suara-suara dari arah penonton maupun peserta Gaibang. Mula-mula hanya bisikan dan tarikan nafas tak percaya saja, tetapi makin lama makin berubah menjadi teriakan penuh amarah!

"B-bukankah... bukankah laki-laki itu adalah... Sang Phoenix?"

"Mustahil! Tidak mungkin tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ itu adalah miliknya!"

"Tapi, lihat! Dia sendiri mengakuinya!"

"Tidak! Dia pasti adalah Sang Phoenix! Bukankah kita telah melihatnya menyembuhkan gadis berpenyakit itu?"

Suara-suara seperti itu terus-menurus terdengar memenuhi seisi alam semesta, akhirnya pun mulai memenuhi telinga para _shifu_. Merasa mendapat dukungan, Gai _shifu_ tertawa rendah dan pelan. Ia memalingkan wajah dari Lu Xun, entah karena takut atau memang karena ingin bicara dengan para penonton lagi.

"Dengar! Dengar!" Serunya sekali lagi. Kali ini tangannya yang satu menuding Lu Xun. "Kalian sudah tahu siapa penyihir kegelapan ini, bukan? Dia adalah penyeranah ini, yang mengaku dirinya Phoenix!" Satu kalimat itu dan penonton menjadi geger. "Sudah terbukti bahwa kekuatan yang digunakannya untuk menyembuhkan bukanlah kekuatan cahaya Sang Phoenix, melainkan sihir kegelapan yang dimiliki oleh Gerombolan Sorban Kuning!"

Celaka...!

Ya Tian... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Kenapa ini harus terjadi?

Aku makin merasa resah sementara Gaibang di sekelilingku mulai menunjuk-nunjuk diriku dan Yangmei. Semua tahu bahwa kami berdua adalah 'saudara angkat' Lu Xun, dan bukan hal yang aneh kalau mereka menuduhku pula. Tapi itu hanya sebagian kecil saja. Sebagian besar dari para Gaibang dan penonton yang menyaksikan ini terungkat di depan mata mereka berseru dengan suara lantang dan nyaris, seperti menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit!

"APAAAAA?! Kurang ajar! Dasar penyeranah!"

"Dia bukan Phoenix! Malah seorang penyihir gelap!"

"Penyeranah! Orang rendah sepertinya tak boleh dibiarkan hidup lebih lama lagi!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh orang itu!"

Para _shifu_ tersenyum puas saat melihat hal ini. Meskipun awalnya kata-kata penonton berbeda, tetapi satu hal yang pasti adalah kini mereka semua percaya pada perkataan Gai _shifu_.

Gila... aku tidak percaya ini! Baru beberapa hari yang lalu mereka juga menyuruh para _shifu_ itu pergi, dan mengakui bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix, sekarang mereka sudah berubah lagi! Benar-benar... hati manusia begitu mudahnya berubah! Dari mata mereka yang penuh kebencian dan tatapan membunuh, aku tahu bahwa satu hal yang mereka paling inginkan saat ini adalah agar Lu Xun mati saja.

Namun Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan. Matanya masih tajam seperti biasa. Sumpah, ia sama sekali tidak mendengar seruan orang-orang itu! Bagaimana Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan dan kegelisahan, itu semua di luar pikiranku. Yang jelas, ia hanya tetap menuntut milik kepunyaannya.

"Benda itu bukan milik kalian." Katanya. Kalau ada satu orang yang masih bisa berbicara dengan penuh ketenangan seperti itu, orang itu hanyalah Lu Xun. "Kembalikan."

Gai _shifu_ terlihat menghimpun keberaniannya, sebelum tertawa dan menjawab Lu Xun. "Kau masih memikirkan tongkat ini? Dengar! Semua orang ingin membunuhmu dan kau masih setenang ini?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. Salah seorang _shifu_ yang lain menyerahkan kedua tongkat itu pada Lu Xun dengan cara melemparnya. Aku tahu kenapa, supaya tidak bersentuhan dengan Lu Xun. "Semua orang sudah tahu kau bukan Phoenix! Apa yang ingin kau lakukan, hah?"

Masih tetap tenang, Lu Xun berbalik pergi. "Banyak orang yang melihat, tapi tidak percaya." Ucapnya, seketika memancing kemarahan _shifu_ dan orang-orang lain yang mendengarnya. "Hal yang sudah seharusnya terjadi."

"KURANG AJAR!" Gai _shifu_ menggeram marah saat melihat Lu Xun dengan tenang meninggalkannya dengan lenggangan yang tenang. Pantaslah, seorang _shifu_ sepertinya tentu tidak akan suka diremehkan seperti itu. Kali ini ia berbalik, mencari simpati dari penonton. "Kalian semua! Dengarkan! Meskipun di tempat ini ada makhluk rendahan sepertinya, tapi aku sudah berjanji tidak akan kompetisi ini. Jadi aku minta ini dilanjutkan!"

Tepat sesudah mengatakan hal itu, dari sini aku melihat tiga orang Gaibang berdiri dari tempat duduk mereka. Dan tiga orang Gaibang itu... aku tahu mereka adalah lawan kami selanjutnya! Tangan mereka mengepal, dengan gigi saling beradu. Mata mereka dipenuhi kemarahan dan kebencian.

"Aku tidak percaya..." Salah satu dari mereka, yang sepertinya paling muda, berteriak. "... ada penyihir kegelapan sepertinya di tengah Gaibang ini!"

"Tidak bisa dibiarkan...! Padahal aku sudah percaya dia adalah Sang Phoenix!" Seru yang lain, seperti ketua timnya.

"Bunuh." Imbuh yang terakhir, seorang laki-laki bertubuh besar seperti raksasa, dengan senjata berupa pentungan besar.

Ya Tian... padahal baru saja tadi pagi kami saling bersalam-salaman satu sama lain. Ketiga Gaibang itu, yang akan menjadi lawan kami hari ini, menyemangati kami dan kami balas menyemangatinya.

Dan sekarang... karena kata-kata para _shifu_, mereka berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat.

Tak heran lawan kami yang kemarin, Shao Zhang, Shao Zhu, dan Zhu Fan, tertipu oleh para _shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_. Jangankan mereka! Ketiga Gaibang ini saja, yang pagi ini sudah melihat Lu Xun, tidak luput dari tipuan orang-orang munafik ini!

Dengan kecepatan yang melebihi kilat, ketiganya melesat atau melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, berhenti tepat di depan Lu Xun yang akan menuruni panggung. Lu Xun berhenti karena dihadang mereka. Di depannya sekarang adalah ketiga Gaibang itu, yang siap dengan senjatanya masing-masing. Sementara di belakangnya adalah para _shifu_ yang tersenyum menang melihat gentingnya keadaannya sekarang.

"Kau...! Penyeranah terkutuk!" Sumpah si ketua sambil menyiapkan belati pendek senjatanya.

"Beraninya kau mengakui dirimu Phoenix!" Seru yang termuda penuh kemarahan. Tangannya yang mengepal kuat adalah senjatanya. "Kami akan menghukummu!"

"Kau harus mati." Imbuh yang berbadan besar. Gadanya terlihat begitu mengancam seperti suaranya yang rendah dan mengerikan.

Para _shifu_ itu tertawa puas melihat ini. Seluruh Gaibang dan penonton berseru agar pertandingan segera dimulai. Tidak... ini bukan sebuah kompetisi lagi! Ini menjadi tempat hukuman mati! "Tim yang akan bertanding melawan orang ini akan maju bertiga melawannya sekaligus!" Seru Gai _shifu_ menentukan semaunya, meskipun hal itu juga berdasarkan keinginan penonton. Sekarang para orang munafik inilah jurinya!

Lu Xun memandangi ketiga Gaibang di depannya sejenak. Oh, aku akan membayar dengan apapun yang aku punya jika aku tahu bagaimana Lu Xun menatap ketiga orang itu.

Tapi... sekarang ini bukan saatnya untuk ingin tahu! Sekarang adalah saatnya untuk menolong Lu Xun! Sudah cukup aku diam saja melihat para _shifu _mengacau! Sekarang setidak-tidaknya aku harus menolongnya dari apa yang akan terjadi padanya!

Aku berdiri, berlari, dan kemudian menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhku untuk melompat setinggi-tingginya dan bersalto. Kakiku mendarat tepat di depan Lu Xun. Satu lenganku terentang, seperti melindungi Lu Xun jika terjadi sesuatu yang menimpanya. Kukumpulkan seluruh suara yang ada di tenggorokkanku, kemudian berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa!

"Jika kau ingin membunuhnya..." Seruku. "... LANGKAHI DULU MAYATKU!"

Aku tahu kemarahan ketiga Gaibang itu sudah meluap-luap. Darah mereka seperti menghangat dan mendidih, bergejolak di setiap pembuluh darah mereka. Dan bukan cuma ketiga Gaibang ini, tetapi juga semua orang yang melihat! Penonton yang sedari tadi bersorak memuji atau menyemangati, kini berubah menjadi lontaran sumpah serapah dan geraman amarah serta kebencian.

"Kalau kau ingin mati, silahkan saja!" Seru si ketua. "Mana yang satu lagi? Biar kuhabisi kalian semua! Agar di Shu ini tidak ada makhluk-makhluk kotor seperti kalian!"

Benar juga... dimana Yangmei? Kenapa dia tidak segera maju dan melindungi Lu Xun? Bukannya biasanya dia yang paling mudah naik darah kalau ada sesuatu yang membahayakan Lu Xun?

Rupanya ia masih duduk di kursinya, seperti seorang pengecut yang tidak punya nyali. Mata para _shifu_ pun kini tertuju padanya.

Aku tidak tahu kenapa... tapi kenapa mereka tersenyum senang saat melihat Yangmei? Dan... apa lagi yang akan Gai _shifu_ katakan? "Oh iya! Satu hal lagi yang ingin kuucapkan sebelum kedua tim ini bertanding!" Serunya dengan senyum kemenangan yang sangat kentara. "Ada satu orang yang harus kita beri ucapan selamat karena telah membantu membongkar rahasia ini! Sungguh tidak di sangka-sangka bahwa adik angkat penyeranah inilah yang membantu kami menemukan hal ini!"

A-apa?

Mungkinkah...?!

"You Ma! Kemarilah! Kau yang kemarin telah mengizinkan kami masuk ke kamar kakakmu sehingga dapat menemukan benda ini!" Tawa Gai _shifu_. Dan aku tahu pasti itu bukan ucapan terima kasih, tapi ejekan karena kebodohan Yangmei.

Tapi... aku tidak mengerti. Bukankah kemarin Yangmei mengatakan tidak ada apa-apa? Tidak ada orang yang masuk? Bagaimana sekarang _shifu_-_ shifu_ ini bisa berkata begitu? Dan yang lebih herannya lagi, Yangmei tidak menyangkal hal itu. Ia berdiri dengan penuh ketakutan. Sekujur tubuhnya bergetar hebat sebelum maju menuruti perintah para _shifu_ itu.

Ya Tian... tidak mungkin...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Matilah aku...

Sedikit pun tak pernah terbersit bahwa ketidakjujuranku akan berakibat fatal seperti ini. Siapa nyana bahwa orang tua yang kemarin 'kutolong' adalah salah satu dari orang-orang ini, yang adalah musuh-musuh besar Lu Xun? Dan siapa sangka pula yang mereka cari adalah sepasang tongkat itu?

Tahu begini... seharusnya sejak awal aku jujur pada Lu Xun. Seharusnya aku tidak menutup-nutupinya apalagi sampai bertengkar dengannya. Sekarang, apa yang bisa kulakukan? Segala perasaan buruk memenuhi kepalaku saat aku menapak naik ke atas panggung, sampai kepalaku terasa pening dan pandanganku berkunang-kunang. Marah, kesal, sedih, kecewa, cemas, panik, takut... semuanya itu tanpa terkecuali!

Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini...?

Aku berjalan dengan kepala tertunduk, melewati ketiga Gaibang lawan kami yang bingung, tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Sementara Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun? Aku bahkan tidak berani menebak bagaimana perasaan mereka. Aku berjalan mendekati Gai _shifu_, orang yang menipuku kemarin, dan baru berhenti sesudah terpisah satu langkah.

"You Ma!" Bajingan tua itu tertawa senang. Tawanya itu seperti mengejek kebodohanku. "Kau sungguh anak yang baik sekali! Telah membantu kami membongkar rahasia penyeranah ini!"

Nafasku memburu, saling berkejar-kejaran dengan dengup jantungtku yang tak terkontrol lagi. Darahku mengalir dengan dengan cepat ke seluruh pembulu darahku, menghangat dalam tubuhku. Tanganku mengepal saat mendengar tawa-tawa ejekan mereka yang bersahut-sahutan. Kurang ajar...! Keterlaluan sekali! Mereka... mereka menipuku dengan cara licik seperti itu, dan menggunakannya untuk menjebak Lu Xun seperti ini?!

Sial... mataku yang panas sudah tak dapat menahan airmataku. Sekalipun aku berkata pada diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah kejahatan mereka dan merekalah yang salah, aku tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa ini terlebih adalah kesalahanku!

Aku begitu bodoh, tidak mendengarkan peringatan Zhou Ying! Aku bahkan lebih bodoh lagi mengizinkan orang asing masuk ke kamar Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun!

Dan kalau masih kurang... yang paling parah adalah aku tidak mengakui hal ini dengan jujur di depan Lu Xun. Daripada mengakui kebodohanku, aku membohonginya... lagi!

Tanganku terangkat, menutup wajahku. Betapa memalukannya aku! Manusia macam apa aku ini, yang lagi-lagi membuat orang yang kusayangi celaka? Hanya karena aku tidak mau jujur padanya! Aku lebih memilih untuk pura-pura tidak tahu sampai semuanya terlambat seperti ini! Padahal... padahal Lu Xun sudah bertanya baik-baik padaku kemarin malam, bahkan meyakinkanku bahwa ia tidak akan marah. Tapi toh aku tidak mengatakannya!

Kalau kemarin dia tidak marah, pasti hari ini dia akan marah besar.

Kudengar langkah yang tegap dan cepat menghampiriku. Itu bukan langkah kaki Lu Xun, aku mengenal langkah kaki itu sebagai langkah kaki Zhao Yun. 'Kakak pertama'ku menarik tanganku, berusaha melihat wajahku. Matanya melebar penuh ketidakpercayaan sekaligus kemarahan. "You Ma!" Serunya. "Benarkah itu? Benarkah kau kemarin membiarkan orang-orang ini mencuri tongkat itu?" Tanyanya dengan suara sarat ketidakpercayaan. Namun suaranya yang keras itu tak terdengar tertimbun oleh teriakan kemarahan orang-orang.

Bagaimana aku bisa menjawabnya...?

Aku takut! Aku... aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa...! Aku...!

"YOU MA! JAWAB!" Tangan Zhao Yun terangkat, siap untuk menamparku. Wajahnya memerah karena amarah yang meluap-luap. Aku tahu, Lu Xun adalah teman baiknya, dan tidak mungkin ia mengizinkan ada orang yang mencelakannya. Zhao Yun tidak akan segan-segan menghajar siapapun yang mencelakakan Lu Xun. "Kau...! KAU... PENGKHIANAAA...!"

Namun tamparan Zhao Yun tidak pernah datang.

"Kakak pertama! Hentikan!"

Terkejut dan putus asa, aku menegadahkan kepalaku. Kulihat seseorang memegang tangan Zhao Yun yang kuat erat-erat. Kurasa... aku tidak perlu mengatakan kalau yang menghentikan serangan itu adalah Lu Xun, bukan? Iya. Itu Lu Xun yang kedua tangannya memegang lengan Zhao Yun.

Tangisku pecah.

"Kakak pertama! Jangan pukul dia!" Seru Lu Xun dengan segenap hati. Sungguh tidak bisa kubayangkan. Saat tadi para penonton berseru-seru seperti orang kalap untuk membunuhnya, Lu Xun tidak takut barang secuil pun. Bahkan saat ketiga Gaibang itu menghadangnya dan mengeluarkan senjatanya, dia juga tidak panik atau pun berusaha melarikan diri.

Sekarang... saat Zhao Yun akan menamparku, Lu Xun panik. Panik sampai ia sendiri yang menghentikan Zhao Yun. Sepasang tongkat yang tadi dipegangnya terjatuh.

Nafas Lu Xun terengah-engah, sama dengan Zhao Yun. Lu Xun karena panik, Zhao Yun karena marah. "Kakak pertama..." Kata Lu Xun sekali lagi, dengan suara yang lebih pelan. Perlahan tangan Zhao Yun turun. "Sudahlah... jangan melakukan kekerasan. Kita akan bicara baik-baik dengan You Ma..."

Lu Xun...

Aku menelan ludah, memandangi wajahnya yang sarat permohonan dan kesedihan. Sekilas, hanya sepersekian detik saja waktu yang mengizinkan kami. Lu Xun menatapku sekilas. Aku tidak tahu... sumpah aku tidak apa yang sedang ia katakan padaku melalui tatapan itu. Biasanya... biasanya aku bisa menebaknya. Apakah karena mataku penuh airmata sehingga aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas? Ataukah karena kebohonganku dan ketakutanku ini telah membuatku tidak bisa melihat tatapannya yang memaafkan?

Tatapan mata yang begitu sedih. Dia seolah bertanya padaku 'kenapa'. Tapi pada saat yang sama juga menenangkanku, seolah berkata 'tenang saja. Jangan takut, semua akan baik-baik saja. Tidak akan ada yang menyakitimu. Aku juga tidak.'

Sebelum aku sempat membalas tatapannya, sesuatu menghentikanku. Suara penuh kedengkian yang berasal dari bibir para _shifu_.

"Hahahaha...!" Tawa mereka makin lama makin keras, membahana seisi panggung. "HAHAHAHA! Kau kira ada 'akan' lagi?" Tantang Gai _shifu_ pada Lu Xun. "Pertarungan akan dimulai! Dan ini adalah bukan kompetisi biasa!"

"APA MAKSUDMU?!" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan nada membentak.

"HAHAHAHA!" Gai _shifu_ tertawa mendengar pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan Zhao Yun seperti pertanyaan anak kecil yang bodoh baginya. "Kau tidak dengar, hei You Cheng, kakak pertama? Dengar apa yang diinginkan orang-orang ini!" Serunya. Ia berhenti sesaat, membiarkan kami mendengar teriakan penonton. Dan tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi, aku mendengar orang-orang itu menginginkan agar ketiga Gaibang itu membunuh kami, dan khususnya Lu Xun. "Ini adalah pertarungan sampai mati! Yang menang adalah mereka yang berhasil keluar dari panggung ini hidup-hidup!"

DEG!

Kecurangan apa lagi ini?! Aku panik, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya menoleh ke arah ketiga Gaibang lawan kami. Mereka... mereka sepertinya sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan keputusan itu! Bagaimana bisa...?

"Hei, kalian bertiga!" Seruku memanggil tiga Gaibang itu. "Apa kalian terima orang-orang ini memutuskan seenaknya saja? Di pertarungan ini, nyawa kalianlah yang dipertaruhkan!"

Sungguh mengagetkan. Daripada menyetujuiku, si pemimpin tim langsung menyahut. "Jika kami bertiga punya kesempatan untuk menghukum orang yang berani menodai nama Sang Phoenix, jika harus mati pun kami rela!" Teriaknya, seperti orang yang kalap. Wajahku seketika pucat pasi seperti kertas. "Kami ini hanya makhluk-makhluk rendah yang toh akan dimusnahkan oleh Sang Phoenix ketika ia datang! Untuk apa menjaga nyawa kami sekarang?!"

Bahkan Gaibang-gaibang ini... juga tertipu oleh para _shifu_. Sama seperti ketiga Gaibang yang kemarin kami lawan...

"Kita tidak punya pilihan lain." Keheningan yang lama akhirnya dipecahkan oleh Zhao Yun dengan satu keputusan itu. "You Xing, You Ma, siapkan senjata kalian!"

Benar kata Zhao Yun. Kami tidak punya pilihan lain. Kukeluarkan keempat pasang _piao_-ku yang terselip di ikat pinggangku, sementara Lu Xun mengibaskan kain biru pemberian Zhao Yun yang digunakan sebagai senjatanya. Kedua tongkat kayunya digeletakkannya di tepi panggung, jauh dari jangkauan pertarungan ini. Suara penonton masih memenuhi isi langit dan bumi, meminta agar pertarungan segera dimulai dan diselesaikan.

Kali ini pertarungan tidak dimulai dengan saling bersoja dan memperkenalkan diri satu sama lain. Gong sudah tidak dibunyikan lagi. Pertarungan ini sudah jauh melanggar peraturan yang sesungguhnya! Seruan penonton bukanlah sorak-sorai menyemangati, tetapi teriakan agar kami segera disingkirkan. Panggung ini telah berubah fungsi menjadi altar berdarah. Kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang telah menjadi tempat pembantaian.

Dan ini semua... ini semua gara-gara aku!

"You Ma! Kau melamun apa? Cepat bertarung!"

Konsentrasiku kembali ke atas panggung. Kulihat Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang sudah mulai maju dan bertarung. Sama seperti kemarin, mereka sedikit pun tidak menikmati pertarungan ini! Iya, ini bukan kompetisi yang menyenangkan! Ini pertarungan antara hidup dan mati!

Aku maju, berusaha membantu kedua 'kakak angkat'ku yang tengah berjuang. Entah bagaimana, Zhao Yun dihadang oleh laki-laki berbada besar seperti raksasa itu. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun Zhao Yun berusaha menyerangnya, orang itu berhasil menangkis semuanya dengan kokoh!

"Sial...!" Geram Zhao Yun. "Minggir kau!"

Zhao Yun melayangkan tinjunya, hanya untuk ditangkis lagi. Kali ini ia berusaha menghindar dan lari dari samping, tetapi laki-laki besar itu tetap berhasil menghadangnya! Zhao Yun tidak bisa lepas dari orang ini!

Tapi... kenapa orang itu tidak membalas Zhao Yun sama sekali?

"Maaf, aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu bebas." Kata si bongsor. "Dan aku tidak akan menyerangmu. Aku tidak butuh kau mati."

Saat itulah baik aku maupun Zhao Yun melebarkan mata karena terkejut. Gaibang-gaibang ini... tidak bermaksud membunuh kami? Meski peraturan dari pertandingan yang tidak masuk akal ini adalah untuk saling bunuh? Apa maksud mereka? Bagaimana mungkin di saat-saat seperti ini mereka masih bisa memikirkan kejujuran dan kehormatan seorang Gaibang tidak akan akan membunuh Gaibang lain?

Jadi... apa tujuan mereka?

"Apa maumu sebenarnya?!" Bentak Zhao Yun, putus asa dan frustrasi.

"Seorang Gaibang tidak akan membunuh Gaibang yang lain. Tenang saja, kami tidak akan membunuhmu dan adik ketigamu." Kata laki-laki bertubuh besar itu. "Yang akan kami bunuh adalah penyihir kegelapan itu."

Detik itu juga, mataku dan mata Zhao Yun berpindah ke arah Lu Xun. Lu Xun dikepung oleh dua orang Gaibang yang lain, si ketua tim yang bersenjatakan sebilah belati, dan si adik terkecil yang bersenjatakan tangan kosong. Lu Xun yang terkepung tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Kalau ia menyerang yang satu, yang lain akan menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menyerang Lu Xun dari belakang!

Keadaan Lu Xun sudah begitu gawat...!

"Tak bisa jadi...!" Zhao Yun berteriak. "You Ma! Maju dan lindungi You Xing! Cepat!"

"Baik, kakak pertama!"

Zhao Yun sudah tidak bisa lepas lagi dari hadangan orang itu! Kurasa... aku sedikit mengerti taktik tim mereka! Orang yang besar itu bertugas menjaga Zhao Yun yang adalah petarung paling hebat di tim kami. Kalau dia sekarang terjebak dan tidak bisa keluar dari hadangan ini, maka yang tersisa hanyalah kami berdua, aku dan Lu Xun saja! Dengan begitu, kedua orang lainnya bisa menghabisi kami!

Tapi... aku tidak akan membiarkan hal itu terjadi! Mana mungkin aku bisa membiarkan Lu Xun celaka?

"Cih! Satu lagi penganggu!" Seru si ketua. "Dia adalah petarung yang paling payah! Cepat lumpuhkan dia dulu!"

Aku sadar benar mereka menggunakan kata 'lumpuhkan', bukan 'habisi' atau 'bunuh'. Mereka benar-benar tidak bermaksud untuk membunuhku maupun Zhao Yun! Mereka ini... mereka adalah orang-orang terhormat! Gaibang bermartabat yang tulus dan tidak memiliki akal busuk seperti para _shifu_ itu! Mereka cuma korban penipuan manusia-manusia munafik ini! Dan mereka... mereka dikelabuhi untuk membunuh Lu Xun...! Lu Xun yang sebenarnya adalah Phoenix!

Aku tidak akan membiarkannya! Sekalipun kemarin pertarunganku sangat memalukan dan payah, tapi kali ini tidak akan kuulangi lagi! Ini adalah pertarungan serius! Aku tidak boleh sampai membiarkan Lu Xun dibunuh!

"Yang benar saja! Kalian tidak akan menyentuh kakak kedua sehelai rambut pun kalau belum mengalahkanku!" Aku berhenti di depan Lu Xun, keempat pasang _piao_-ku terselip di jari-jariku. Aku berbalik, berseru pada Lu Xun dengan sepenuh hari. "Kakak kedua! Cepat lari! Ini berbahaya!"

Namun kedua Gaibang itu sudah sama-sama melesat ke arahku terlebih dahulu! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh takut atau melarikan diri bahkan jika lawanku tidak seimbang! Sama seperti Zhao Yun, aku akan melindungi Lu Xun meski aku harus kehilangan nyawaku sendiri! Kulemparkan keempat _piao_-ku untuk memecah konsentrasi si ketua. Berhasil! Dia sekarang berusaha menjatuhkan _piao-piao_ itu dengan belatinya. Yang tersisa hanyalah saudara termuda ini!

Kejadian itu terjadi hanya dalam sekejap mata saja! Sungguh cepat dan aku nyaris tidak bisa mengikutinya! Si Gaibang muda itu, dengan tangan kosong, melayangkan tinjunya ke arahku! Tapi aku segera menghindar sebelum serangan itu mendarat ke kepalaku.

"Minggir!" Seru si adik terkecil sambil melayangkan tinjuannya lagi. Kali ini aku menahannya dengan telapak tanganku. "Kami tidak bermaksud membunuhmu! Kakak angkatmu itu adalah penyihir kegelapan! Kenapa masih membelanya?"

"Kakak kedua bukan penyihir kegelapan!" Seruku penuh keyakinan tetapi juga keputusasaan. Kugunakan saat itu untuk menggunakan tanganku yang bebas dan menyerang lawanku ini! "Dasar bodoh! Kau percaya pada _shifu_-_shifu_ ini? Yang mengejek kita manusia rendah yang akan dismusnahkan Sang Phoenix?"

Sebelum seranganku sampai pada si adik, aku mendengar suara dari belakangku. Suara si ketua!

"KAULAH YANG BODOH!"

Aku menoleh, menemukan si ketua itu melompat dengan belatinya terhujam ke arahku! CELAKA!

Namun aku tidak mati. Sebelum pisau itu berhasil menghujamku, tangan yang memegangnya sudah terlilit sehelai kain biru yang kuat, seketika menyebabkan benda itu jatuh begitu saja!

"You Ma! Lari!"

Lu Xun... Ternyata Lu Xun-lah yang sedang menggunakan senjatanya untuk menahan orang itu dari menyerangku! Jantungku berdengup begitu cepat, sepuluh kali lebih cepat dari biasanya! Aku bahkan tak tahu apakah aku harus menurut atau tidak! Namun otakku entah bagaimana bekerja hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Aku menurut padanya! Aku melompat dan bersalto ke belakang menghindari si adik termuda!

Tapi... keadaan Lu Xun sekarang...

"Lawanmu adalah aku! Jangan ganggu You Ma!" Seru Lu Xun, masih menggenggam kainnya erat-erat. "Dan sekarang, kau sudah terjebak!"

Ketua itu terlihat kalap mendengar kata-kata Lu Xun. "Terjebak? Kaulah yang terjebak, dasar penyeranah!"

Kejadian itu terjadi secepat kilat! Tahu-tahu ia menarik kain yang menjerat pergelangan tangannya. Dihentakkannya kain itu sekuat tenaga ke arahnya! Entah darimana kekuatan itu datang! Mungkin dari kemarahan dan kebenciannya! Mungkin karena nafsunya yang sudah begitu kuat untuk membunuh! Dan Lu Xun sama sekali tak sempat melepaskan kain itu, akhirnya jatuh terjembab ke tanah!

"KAKAK KEDUA!" Aku berlari seperti orang kesetanan ke arahnya. Sedikitpun... sedikitpun aku tidak sadar dengan sekelilingku!

Tiba-tiba sebuah lengan yang kuat mencekal leherku! Tangan si adik terkecil... begitu eratnya di leherku sehingga terasa akan mencekikku! "Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu mengganggu lagi!" Dan kalau masih kurang... pisau milik si ketua sekarang ada di tangannya, begitu dekat dengan leherku!

"You Ma!" Lu Xun berdiri lagi, tetapi kain di tangannya masih juga dipegangi oleh lawannya di ujung yang satunya! Dan... tanpa membuang-buang waktu untuk berpikir lagi, Lu Xun melesat ke arahku! Dengan tangan kosong dipegangnya belati yang tajam itu, seketika membuat tangannya berdarah!

Ya Tian...! Apa lagi yang Lu Xun lakukan? Apa yang ada di pikirannya?

Tapi... dalam keadaan seperti ini, siapa lagi yang sanggup berpikir?

"DASAR PENYERANAH!" Sekarang si ketua itu sudah mengejarnya. Kain milik Lu Xun yang ada padanya dikibaskan, dengan cepat melilit leher Lu Xun! Ditariknya kedua ujung kain tersebut sehingga Lu Xun tercekik! Tangannya yang berdarah segera lepas dari belati itu. "MATI KAU! MATI! MATI!"

"TIDAK! LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN DIA!" Teriakku histeris, panik! Pandanganku terasa kabur! Dan, sangking tidak berdayanya aku, aku hanya bisa melakukan satu hal yang mungkin kulakukan sekarang! Kugigit lengan si adik yang memegang pisau ini! Seperti yang kuharapkan, ia melepaskankanku sambil berteriak kesakitan!

Pada saat yang sama, Lu Xun juga berhasil melepaskan diri! Sikunya ia gunakan untuk menyerang orang di belakangnya! Meski lawannya masih belum melepaskan kain itu, tetapi kekuatannya yang sesaat berkurang membuat Lu Xun dapat menghirup udara sebanyak-banyaknya.

"Cih!" Si ketua yang marah akhirnya melepaskan kain biru itu dari leher Lu Xun. Dilemparkannya kain itu pada adiknya. "Cepat bawa pergi pengganggu itu! Kalau dia mau mati, biarlah dia mati!"

CELAKA!

Lu Xun tersentak kaget. "Tak akan kubiarkan!"

Namun, sebelum ia sempat bergerak, kulihat si ketua yang berdiri di belakangnya, menghujamkan sesuatu ke punggung Lu Xun! Gelombang rasa sakit yang tak terbayangkan itu seketika membuatnya berteriak kesakitan.

Dan benda itu... adalah keempat _piao_-ku...!

"ADIK! CEPAT BAWA DIA PERGI!"

"BAIK!"

Gaibang termuda yang mencekalku ini menarikku menjauh. Nafasnya yang memburu membuat kalimatnya begitu cepat! "Jangan memaksa aku membunuhmu! Aku tidak akan mengotori tanganku dengan darah sesama Gaibang!" Begitu seruannya yang kuat, sementara aku masih meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. "Kakakmu... kakak keduamu harus dibunuh!"

"TIDAAAAAAKKKK!"

Namun jeritanku sama sekali tidak mengubah apapun. Ia melemparkanku hingga tubuhku terhempas menghantam sesuatu yang keras. Rupanya gong penanda dimulainya pertarungan yang kali ini tidak dibunyikan. Dengan cepatnya ia menarik tanganku, kemudian mengikatkan tanganku pada tiang gong itu kuat-kuat dengan kain biru milik Lu Xun yang tadi diberikan padanya!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku!"

"JANGAN MELAWAN LAGI!" Serunya, menolak melepaskanku tetapi juga menolak memukul dan membunuhku. "Aku mengikatmu di sini agar kau diam! Tapi jika kau menganggu lagi, AKU AKAN BENAR-BENAR MEMBUNUHMU!"

Betapa inginnya aku menantangnya untuk melakukan itu. Tapi ia sudah terlebih dahulu berlari ke arah kakaknya yang tengah berhadapan dengan Lu Xun.

Celaka... aku terikat seperti ini dan tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Sementara Zhao Yun mati-matian berusaha melepaskan diri tetapi sama sekali tidak membuahkan hasil! Dan Lu Xun... Lu Xun benar-benar seorang diri menghadapi kedua Gaibang itu... dengan keadaan terluka pula!

Si ketua mencabut paksa _piao_-ku dari punggungnya. Aku bergidik ngeri melihat darah yang mengalir. _Piao_ itu pendek dan kecil, aku yakin tidak mungkin akan membunuh Lu Xun. Tapi tetap saja _piao_ yang kecil itu cukup menyakitkan untuk membuat gerakannya melambat...

"HAHAHA!"

Suara siapa itu...? Yang benar-beraninya tertawa melihat penderitaan orang lain...?

Dengan sekuat tenaga aku menoleh ke belakang. Sudah kuduga... para _shifu_ itulah yang sedang tertawa melihat keadaan Lu Xun yang sudah sangat berbahaya.

"Heh! Ternyata hanya begitu saja kemampuannya!" Ujar seorang _shifu_ sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Dan kita sampai susah payah berusaha menyingkirkannya!" Kata yang lain.

Gigiku mengertak. Mataku menajam saat mendengar tawa dan ejekan mereka. Rupanya mereka sangat dekat denganku! Dan... dan... betapa kontrasnya pemandangan yang kulihat di depan dan di belakangku ini. Di depanku, aku dipaksa untuk menyaksikan Lu Xun berusaha berdiri dan melawan kedua Gaibang itu yang bersemangat akan membunuhnya, sementara ia sendiri sudah nyaris tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan.

Dan di belakangku adalah _shifu-shifu_ sialan ini! Mereka tertawa seperti menonton pertunjukan komedi yang menyenangkan! Sepertinya... sepertinya puas sekali melihat Lu Xun dalam keadaan seperti itu!

Mereka... kurang ajar!

* * *

><p>Ngeri, ya? Tapi abis ini lebih ngeri lagi~<p>

Well, sekian aja untuk chapter hari ini ^^ Jika ada waktu, sempatkanlah iri sodara untuk review~ wkwkwkw...

Updatenya Sabtu minggu depan! (moga2 seperti hari ini, saya nggak lupa update) _Zai jian_!


	47. Relatively Calm

UPDATE!

Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan Selamat Hari Raya Jumat Agung dan Paskah bagi yang merayakan ^^ Ehehehe... sampai sekarang saya masih teringat billboard kampus di dekat rumah saya yang tulisannya 'nggak semua rela berkorban demi cinta' (meskipun billboard itu udah nggak ada sekarang...)

Trus... Hmmm... apakah saya udah pernah kasih tau sodara kalo saya nggak suka Lu Xun di DW8? Alasannya adalah karena costumnya udah menghilangkan ke'pretty-boy'annya... *pundung* Apalagi sekarang dia nggak ada kepangnya. Nah, kalo dulu saya pernah bilang begitu, saya mau RALAT. Ternyata, sesudah saya liat cutscene2 Lu Xun di DW8, saya bener2 cinta mati liatnyyyaaaaahhhhh~ Ehm, maksud saya gini: saya sempat liat Lu Xun di cutscene **Battle of He Fei Castle**. Di sana, pas cutscene awal, Lu Xun bicara dengan gaya yang (Ya Tian...) GENTLEMAN BUANGEEEEEETTTT~! Trus, ada satu bagian di cutscene yang sama yang 3 chara selain Sun Quan (Lu Xun, Zhou Tai, dan Lian Shi), di shot close up. Nah, kalo anda *coret*masih waras*coret* perhatikan baik2, pas Lu Xun di close up tuh facenya bener2 CUTEEEEEEE~~~ (bahkan menurut saya wajahnya lebih childish, innocent, dan cute dibanding DW4 dimana Lu Xun paling kelihatan kayak anak2. Kalo emang KOEI ingin membuat Lu Xun di DW8 makin dewasa, saya rasa KOEI gagal...) Nah, apakah semua setuju sama saya kalo tampangnya Lu Xun yang seCUUUUUAAAAAKEP itu adalah kriminalitas?

Ditambah lagi, di ending cutscenenya (masih tetap Battle of He Fei), ada bagian tuh yang Lu Xun ama Zhou Tai mau ngejar Cao Pi yang melarikan diri. Tapi sama Sun Quan dihalangi. Nah, pada saat Lu Xun berhenti dan memandang Sun Quan, matanya itu loooohhhh~ matanya itu lho meeeennn... Astaga... Intinya Lu Xun pasang tampang bingung dengan mata lebar BUANGET yang asli-seasli2nya bagus banget. Pas saya bandingkan sama mata dari ketiga character lain (Sun Quan, Lian Shi, Zhou Tai), matanya Lu Xun-lah yang paling innocent (Hmmm... mungkin dari semua character DW, matanya Lu Xun yang paling bagus. Yups, bahkan lebih bagus dari Guan Yin Ping ato Da Qiao ato Cai Wenji ato SSX. NO OFFENSE) Sayang sekali bahwa SELURUH cutscene dari Battle of He Fei castle ini HANCUR MUMUR gara2 Sun Quan yang terus2an muncul dan bacot (meski menurut sejarah Sun Quan tuh nggak pernah kontribusi dalam battle apapun dan bisanya cuma ongkang2 kaki tunggu laporan dari anak buahnya... NO OFFENSE)

Wait... apa-apaan ini saya ngerambling soal tampang plus matanya si Lu Xun? (sori, saya emang punya fetish nggak sehat terhadap orang yang matanya bagus, bright, lebar, dan innocent kayak Lu Xun) Well, sebenernya saya mau ngomong tentang Character Image Song-nya Lu Xun yang kedua, yakni **Blaze of Mind**. Masalahnya adalah saya udah mengarungi Google dari ujung sampe ujung, dan nggak ada link tempat saya bisa download ato seengak-senggaknya bisa denger tuh lagu. Jadi... kalo misalkan ada yang tahu ato punya, tolong kasih tau saya, ya... pliiiiizzzzzz... *kowtow 100000x*

Dan untuk reply review~~~

Untuk semua, well... kayaknya semua menyangka 'ngeri' di sini maksudnya yang serem2 ato torturing getu? Bukan itu maksud saya dengan 'ngeri'. Maksud saya ngeri adalah pertarungan yang berdarah dan bisa dibilang 'Berpacu Dalam EMOSI' Jadi yahhh... pokoknya pertarungan2 yang menurut saya gemana getu...

Untuk Ruega Kaiba, ini nama2 mereka~  
>- Yami = An; Yugi = You Xi<br>- Bakura = Mu Liang; Ryou = Liao  
>- Jonouchi = Cheng Zhi Nei; Katsuya = Ke Ye (keterangan: 'e' di 'Ke' adalah seperti kalo kita bilang 'gege', atau 'koko' dalam bahasa Indonesia. Sementara e di 'Ye' seperti e di EmbEr)<p>

Wokey~ That's it! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Keterlaluan..." Geramku. Suaraku dengan drastis meningkat, membuat para <em>shifu<em> itu tersentaj kaget. "HEI, ORANG-ORANG BAJINGAN! TERTAWALAH SEMAUMU! KALIAN TIDAK AKAN BISA MELARIKAN DIRI DENGAN MUDAH SESUDAH INI!"

Memang benar awalnya mereka memang tersentak kaget. Tapi sesudah melihat bahwa akulah yang berteriak demikian, dan keadaanku yang terikat tak berdaya ini, mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak. Di mata mereka aku adalah seperti badut yang fungsinya adalah untuk menghibur mereka saja! "Kukira siapa yang berani menantang kami, selain penyeranah itu. Ternyata hanya kau, You Ma!" Tawa Gai _shifu. _"Kau masih punya nyali untuk berkata begitu, dengan keadaanmu ini? Kau memang tukang lawak paling lucu! Memang benar kata pepatah, _chu sheng zhi du bu pa hu_-anak sapi tidak takut pada harimau!"

Sial...! Sial...! "JAHANAM KALIAN SEMUA!" Seruku menumpahkan segala kemarahanku. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kata-kata kotor seperti apa yang kulontarkan. Namun tetap saja api kemarahanku tak padam barang sedikitpun!

"Hahahaha! You Ma!" Salah seorang menyahut. Dengan suara yang merendahkan ia mengejekku. "Daripada kau mengurusi kami, bagaimana kalau kau lihat kakak angkatmu saja?"

Benar...

Tapi... aku tidak sanggup melihat Lu Xun lagi!

Bukan... bukan karena keadaannya yang paling utama. Tapi... tapi karena akulah semua ini terjadi! Semisalkan kemarin aku berkata padanya secara jujur apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, semua ini tidak akan terjadi, kan? Atau tepatnya... semisalkan dari awal aku menuruti perintah Zhou Ying dan tidak mengizinkan orang tua itu masuk ke kamar Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun, hal ini pasti tidak akan terjadi!

"YOU XING!"

Kudengar seruan Zhao Yun yang penuh keputusasaan. Ia tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain, sepertiku, menyaksikan Lu Xun mati-matian berjuang melawan kedua Gaibang itu! Tusukan di punggung Lu Xun membuat gerakannya menjadi lambat dan lemah. Senjatanya, sehelai kain dari Zhao Yun, sekarang berubah fungsi menjadi apa yang mengikat tanganku di tiang gong ini. Tanpa senjata, ia tidak akan bisa melawan dan hanya bisa berlari layaknya kelinci yang lari terbirit-birit masuk ke sarangnya!

Tapi... untuk berlari dan menghindar pun... Lu Xun tidak memiliki kecepatan yang dibutuhkannya.

Kulihat berkali-kali Lu Xun melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, bersalto atau melakukan apapun untuk menghindar, sekaligus melepaskanku! Tapi tidak hanya kedua Gaibang itu tidak akan mengizinkannya dan terus menyerangnya membabi-buta, tetapi punggungnya yang tak hentinya mengeluarkan darah dan gelombang rasa sakit itu makin memperlambat gerakannya!

Lu Xun mendarat di atas kedua kakinya. Kali ini ia disambut dengan sabetan belati dari si ketua! Aku menjerit ketakutan. Syukurlah pisau itu tidak mengenainya! Lu Xun mundur ke belakang sehingga serangan pisau itu meleset!

Namun... di belakangnya si Gaibang termuda sudah menunggu!

"KAKAK KEDUA! AWAS!" Jeritku. Sudah terlambat!

Si adik dari tiga Gaibang itu mencekal Lu Xun dari belakang. Kedua lengannya dengan cepat menahan kedua lengan atas Lu Xun. Dengan ini, seluruh gerakan Lu Xun terkunci.

"Cepat, kakak!" Serunya memanggil kakaknya, si ketua itu.

Tanpa banyak omong, ia melayangkan tinjunya, tepat mengenai dada Lu Xun! Aku menjerit ketakutan. Lu Xun yang tidak bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri menerima serangan tersebut dengan telak! Ia merintih kesakitan dan menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Tetapi tidak lebih dari itu, enggan menunjukkan kelemahannya pada saat-saat seperti ini. Lu Xun hanya berusaha mengatur nafasnya, sebelum sepasang mata emasnya kembali menatap si ketua dengan tajam.

Meskipun seluruh gerakannya terkunci, dan tidak ada apapun yang bisa melindunginya, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak menunjukkan ketakutan! Matanya itu sedikit pun tidak mengemis minta dikasihani. Dan tidak kosong pula! Kedua mata emasnya yang tajam dan menusuk itu membuat si ketua tergetar untuk sesaat.

"Kau...!" Dijambaknya rambut Lu Xun kuat-kuat. "Penyihir kegelapan sepertimu... bagaimana bisa memiliki sepasang mata emas itu...!"

"Kau sudah tahu..." Balas Lu Xun dengan suara rendah dan terputus-putus. Tapi tak sedikit pun suara itu terdengar lemah. Dan kalau aku boleh bilang... Lu Xun seperti menantang."... untuk apa lagi bertanya?"

Benar-benar... apakah Lu Xun tidak tahu bahwa ia sedang dalam bahaya besar? Si ketua itu, yang kalap mendengar jawabannya, melayangkan tinjunya ke pipi Lu Xun. Dan serangan itu sampai, tidak ada yang menghentikannya. "Dasar penyeranah!" Bentaknya. "Apa maksudmu itu?! Kau memaksaku percaya bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix? Jika memang benar begitu, kau sudah salah besar!"

"BENAR!" Tiba-tiba dari belakangku, kudengar sahutan dari Gai _shifu_. Tangannya menuding. "Hei, kau yang mengaku dirimu Phoenix! Lakukan sesuatu sekarang!"

Lu Xun memandang kemari sekilas, tepatnya ke arah Gai _shifu_. Detik inilah baru aku sadar, para _shifu_ ini benar-benar sangat dekat denganku! Mereka... mereka seolah-olah mengancam akan melakukan sesuatu padaku kalau Lu Xun berani macam-macam. Keterlaluan... dasar licik! Pengecut! Sialan mereka semua! Menggunakanku untuk menjebak Lu Xun berulang-ulang kali!

"Tidak perlu lihat kesana-kemari!" Sekali lagi si ketua tim memukulnya. Tubuh Lu Xun nyaris jatuh kalau tidak masih dicekal kuat oleh orang dibelakangnya. Sebelum Lu Xun menengadah, ia menggenggam dagunya erat-erat, memaksanya menatap lurus padanya. "Kau... sihir kegelapan apa lagi yang kau gunakan, dasar penyihir! Bagaimana kau bisa menipu kami dengan mata emasmu itu?!" Bentaknya.

"Hmph. Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?" Balas Lu Xun tajam.

Ughhh... Lu Xun...!

Keadaan sudah begini genting, tetapi aku dan Zhao Yun tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Sial... sial...! Kami sudah berjanji akan melindungi Lu Xun, bahkan meski dengan nyawa kami sendiri! Tapi sekarang... Lu Xun dalam keadaan seperti ini dan kami berdua tidak berdaya melakukan apapun! Orang macam apa kami ini?!

Dan lebih parah lagi... aku...!

Betapa lemahnya aku! Hanya diikat seperti ini dan aku sudah tidak bisa apa-apa?! Yang benar saja!

"HAHAHA! You Ma... You Ma..." Suara itu... para _shifu-shifu_ itu lagi! "Aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa di antara sebegini banyaknya Gaibang, rupanya ada satu yang sebodoh kau! Hahaha!"

"Mana ada Gaibang yang membuat kakak angkatnya sendiri celaka selain kau?"

"Heh! Jangan mengejeknya! Bagaimanapun, dialah yang membuat kita berhasil!" Balas Gai _shifu_, masih tertawa gembira. "Kalau tidak ada dia, Gaibang bodoh yang sama sekali tidak curiga pada orang asing, kita pasti akan gagal menyingkirkan penyeranah ini!"

Keparat! Manusia jahanam! Bisa-bisanya mereka berkata begitu! Ughhh...! "JANGAN GILA KALIAN!" Teriakku. Tapi aku sadar betapa pecahnya suaraku. Teriakkanku diselingi isak tangis yang tidak terkendali. Airmata kemarahan, keputusasaan, penyesalan, semuanya mengaliri wajahku dan terlihat oleh mereka. "Kalian tidak akan berhasil membunuh kakak kedua! TIDAK AKAN BERHASIL!"

"HAHAHA! Begitukah, You Ma?" Balas Gai _shifu_, sekarang berdiri di sebelahku dan mengacungkan jarinya. "Lihat baik-baik kakak angkatmu! Dan ingatlah... apapun yang dia alami adalah karena kesalahanmu!"

Aku terperanjat.

"Kau...! Penyihir keparat!" Pandangan mataku kembali pada si ketua yang masih mati-matian memaksa Lu Xun membuatnya menyerah dan mengemis minta dikasihani. Aku berani bersumpah dengan segala keberadaanku, orang itu tidak akan berhasil! Tidak akan Lu Xun menyerah padanya atau mengemis! Seorang Phoenix sepertinya tidak perlu tunduk di depan manusia biasa! "Singkirkan mata emasmu itu atau akan kubuat kau menyesal!"

Apanya yang mau disingkirkan? Itu benar-benar matanya berwarna emas.

Lu Xun menggeram dengan nafas yang tak karuan. "Ini adalah mata emasku..." Katanya dengan suara tertahan. "Jika kau tidak mau melihatnya, cungkil saja matamu!"

"KURANG AJAR! Matamulah yang akan kucungkil!"

Ya Tian...!

"Ha! Kurasa memang tidak mustahil sihir kegelapan mengubah warna matanya..." Gumam Gai _shifu_ sebelum suaranya meningkat. Gila! Apakah orang-orang ini sudah kehilangan akal sehatnya? Mana ada sihir yang bisa melakukan hal itu?! "Hahaha! You Ma, mari kita lihat kakak angkatmu menjadi Phoenix buta! Hahahaha!" Tawanya yang penuh dengan kebencian dan kelicikan itu benar-benar membuatku muak! Seruan orang-orang ini... yang berteriak agar Lu Xun mati, berkali-kali menghantam kepalaku seperti palu godam dan membuat otakku tak bisa berpikir lagi!

Kulihat orang itu mengangkat dua buah _piao_ milikku, seperti akan menggunakannya untuk mencungkil kedua mata emas Lu Xun!

Mata emas... Phoenix...

"J-jangan...!"

Keadaan makin lama makin kacau. Namun yang lebih kacau adalah kepalaku! Di depan mataku, semua orang-orang ini seperti bukan manusia!

Mereka... mereka binatang! Hewan buas yang tidak bisa berpikir dan hidupnya rendahan! Babi dan anjing semua yang di depan mataku ini! Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat siapa itu yang ingin mereka bunuh? Tidak... orang-orang ini bahkan lebih rendah dari binatang!

Aku sudah tidak dapat mengontrol diriku lagi. Pandangan mataku berubah. Yang disisi-sisiku adalah ular berbisa yang tertawa mendesis! Dan ketiga orang yang ada di panggung bersama dengan Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun adalah anjing! Dan para penonton... yang kemarin mendukung kami dan hari ini ingin kami mati... mereka adalah hewan bodoh! Babi yang hanya tahu makan saja!

Sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Kain yang mengikat tanganku mulai merenggang. Aku tidak tahu apa ini, tetapi dalam waktu secepat kilat, kekuatan yang aku tak tahu darimana asalnya memenuhi tubuhku! Pandanganku menggelap. Begitu juga pikiranku...!

Jika ada satu boleh meminta satu hal di dunia ini, itu adalah agar SEMUA ORANG-ORANG INI MATI!

"HENTIKAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Kain itu terlepas. Aku bebas...

Sebelum _piao_ itu sampai ke mata Lu Xun, tangan pemegangnya berhenti. Ia, atau tepatnya semua orang yang ada di sini, menatapku dengan terkejut bukan buatan. Wajah mereka memucat seperti tembok saat melihatku. Aku tidak tahu apa yang membuat mereka begitu ketakutan. Tapi kalau semisalkan itu berhasil menghentikan mereka dari melukai Lu Xun, aku tidak peduli! Aku malah senang!

Dan entah darimana pula, kakiku bergerak dengan begitu cepat! Aku menerjang kedua orang itu, dan dengan tangan kosong merebut _piao_-ku! Katakanlah aku gila! Tapi aku tidak merasakan sakit lagi! Aku hanya peduli satu hal, yaitu memusnahkan orang-orang yang ingin mencelakakan Lu Xun!

"MATI KAU! MATI!" Dengan satu seruan itu, kutusukkan _piao_-ku ke arahnya. Sial! Dia berhasil menghindar! Tapi _piao_-ku berhasil mendarat di bahunya, membuatnya tidak dapat bergerak lagi!

Mataku beralih ke orang yang masih memegangi Lu Xun, memandangiku dengan takut-takut. Perlahan ia melepaskan Lu Xun dengan tangan gemetaran. "K-kau...! Bagaimana bisa...?"

"AKU AKAN MEMBUNUHMU!" Dengan satu seruan itu, aku melesat ke arahnya dan menarik kerah bajunya! Entah bagaimana... tangan kosongku ini memiliki kekuatan yang begitu besar! Kulayangkan tinjuanku, telak mengenainya hingga tubuhnya terpelanting keluar dari panggung!

"Y-you Ma...!"

Suara Lu Xun...

Harusnya... harusnya ini sudah cukup, kan? Aku sudah tidak perlu bertarung lagi, kan?

Tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa menghentikan kemarahan ini! Tanpa mempedulikan Lu Xun, kakiku dengan cepat menerjang Gaibang yang terakhir, yang sedari tadi terus menghadang Zhao Yun! Kulayangkan tendangan kakiku! Sayang sekali, orang itu sudah memegang kakiku terlebih dahulu!

"Kau... setan!" Teriaknya.

"KAULAH YANG SETAN!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, kali ini aku mendorong tubuhku dan setengah melompat, hingga kepalaku menghantam kepalanya. Ia mengerang kesakitan dan melepaskan kakiku. Dan aku? Sudah kubilang! Aku seolah tidak merasakan sakit sama sekali! Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padaku! Tetapi sepertinya amarahku telah mengambil alih tubuhku!

"You Ma...! Kau!"

Zhao Yun memandangku dengan tatapan tak percaya... dan takut. Aku tidak butuh tatapan seperti itu sekarang! Kuayunkan tendanganku sekali lagi, menghantam orang yang masih mengaduh-aduh itu. Sama seperti adiknya, ia pun terpelanting hingga tubuhnya keluar dari panggung! Ya... kalau berdasarkan peraturan yang sebenarnya, kami sudah menang, bukan? Ketiga orang itu sudah keluar dari panggung! Dan mereka terluka parah karena pukulan dan tusukanku, sepertinya mereka tak sadarkan diri. Itu semua terjadi hanya dalam hitungan detik.

Tapi aku masih belum puas.

Mataku mengarah pada para _shifu_ itu, yang kini memandangiku dengan penuh ketakutan. Dari gelagat mereka, aku tahu makhluk busuk ini akan segera melarikan diri! Tapi... aku tidak akan membiarkannya!

"Kalian...!" Teriakku, yang seperti menulikan langit. "... kalian menipuku! Menggunakan tanganku untuk mencelakai orang yang kusayangi!" Airmataku mengalir lagi sembari aku menerjang orang-orang rendah ini!

"J-jangan...!" Teriak _shifu _-_ shifu _itu bersahut-sahutan. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi! Aku akan membunuh mereka! Aku akan membunuh orang-orang busuk ini dengan tanganku sendiri! Kupungut segala senjata yang ada di depan mataku. Kedelapan _piao_-ku sekarang sudah kembali di tanganku, ditambah dengan belati milik si ketua tim lawan kami dan kain biru yang Lu Xun pakai sebagai senjata.

Cih! Hanya sembilan saja? Ini tidak cukup untuk menghancurkan mereka!

Kakiku berlari dengan begitu cepat, sampai kurasa aku terbang, bukan melangkah lagi! _Shifu-shifu_ itu takkan kubiarkan lari dari tempat ini hidup-hidup!

"MATI! MATI KALIAN, BAJINGAN!"

"YOU MAAAAAA!"

Seranganku... tidak sampai?

Tidak mungkin...

Rupanya... ada dua tangan yang memelukku dari belakang. Dan seketika membuat gerakanku terhenti, bahkan tanganku menjadi lemas. Kedelapan _piao_ itu jatuh begitu saja dari tanganku.

"Hentikan... hentikan... Jangan diteruskan..."

Suara Lu Xun terdengar begitu lembut, tetapi penuh kesungguhan. Bagaikan air jernih yang memadamkan api amarahku, seperti itulah suaranya. Dan tidak hanya itu. Sepertinya... baju serta leher belakangku terasa basah. Rupanya, Lu Xun sedang menangis, sama sepertiku. Dan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

Tubuhku terasa akan ambruk. Kekuatanku yang tadi entah hilang kemana, menguap tak berbekas bagai asap yang dihembuskan angin, hanya menyisakan abu yang menghilang dalam timbunan tanah. Kedua kakiku tidak bisa menopang diriku sendiri. Namun kedua tangannya yang kuat menahan tubuhku agar tidak jatuh. Perlahan ia memutar tubuhku agar aku menghadapnya.

Lu Xun memelukku, erat sekali dan tidak mau melepaskannya. Seolah-olah... ya, seolah-olah sampai keabadianpun ia tidak mau melepaskannya. "Sudah cukup..." Begitulah katanya sebelum ia merenggangkan pelukannya sesaat dan menghapur airmataku. Tatapan mata emasnya teduh namun penuh kesedihan, sama seperti saat ia menghentikan tamparan Zhao Yun tadi. "You Ma... berhentilah... jangan menyakiti orang lebih banyak lagi..." Katanya.

Saat memandang kedua mata emasnya, kebencian dan amarahku sirna. Keinginanku untuk membunuh pudar. Sebaliknya, yang kembali menyerangku adalah rasa bersalah... perasaan sedih dan penyesalan yang sampai detik ini belum kuucapkan...

"Kakak..." Aku menjatuhkan diriku dalam pelukannya. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya tanpa mempedulikan ribuan pasang mata yang memandangku. "Maaf... sejak kemarin aku... terus berbohong..."

Celaka... aku merasa begitu lelah sampai berbicara saja aku tidak mampu. Mataku terasa berat bukan hanya karena airmata tetapi juga karena kekuatanku yang menghilang. Aku serasa akan mati saja... "Kalau tidak gara-gara aku... kakak tidak akan..." Ahhh... sesudah mengeluarkan kekuatan sebegitu besar, aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi yang tersisa untuk mempertahankan diriku tetap sadar.

"Jangan bilang begitu...!" Potongnya dengan cepat. "Kau tidak salah apa-apa... cepat atau lambat orang-orang ini akan menemukannya." Katanya, dan aku terlalu bodoh dan lelah untuk mencerna kata-katanya. "Yang membuatku sedih hanyalah... kenapa kau berbohong padaku...?"

Celaka... kesadaranku mulai hilang.

Aku menjawab sekenanya saja... apapun yang ada di otakku...

"Maaf, kakak..." Ucapku. "Aku tidak akan... melakukannya lagi..."

Sesudah itu aku benar-benar tak sadarkan diri. Pandanganku mengabur dan semuanya menjadi hitam...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku tidak tahu... apa yang baru saja terjadi...

Tepatnya, aku melihat tapi aku tidak mengerti! Tahu-tahu... Yangmei menjadi kalap, dan entah dengan kekuatan darimana ia mengalahkan ketiga orang Gaibang ini! Sungguh, aku tidak pernah melihat Yangmei sekuat tetapi sekalap ini sebelumnya. Mungkin bukan hanya Lu Xun, Yangmei pun memiliki kekuatan menghancurkan yang mengerikan.

Namun syukurlah semuanya sudah usai. Tepat sebelum Yangmei menghabisi _shifu-shifu _itu, Lu Xun sudah menghentikannya.

Dan sekarang, Yangmei jatuh pingsan. Ia tak sadarkan diri.

Aku berjalan ke arah Lu Xun yang memondong Yangmei di atas kedua tangannya. Kulihat wajahnya yang sedih, tetapi juga penuh kelegaan saat melihat semua sudah baik-baik saja. "You Xing..." Aku menepuk bahunya. "Bagaimana keadaan You Ma? Apakah dia..." Ucapanku tertahan di tengah-tengah.

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Tidak. Dia hanya kelelahan dan tertidur saja..."

Sebenarnya bukan hanya Yangmei yang lelah. Aku tahu pasti bahwa Lu Xun juga sangat lelah. Di pertarungan kali ini, dialah yang paling banyak terluka. Baik secara fisik maupun mental. _Shifu-shifu_ yang datang hari ini tentu sangat mengejutkannya, apalagi melihat bagaimana pertarungan ini terjadi. Ditambah lagi, kedua Gaibang lawan kami begitu mati-matian berjuang membunuhnya. Lihat saja bagaimana mereka menghajarnya.

Sementara aku...

Aku hanya omong besar saja! Betapa tidak bergunanya aku! Aku sudah mengesok akan melindunginya bahkan meski harus menukarnya dengan nyawaku! Dan lihatlah apa yang terjadi! Hanya gara-gara dihadang seorang Gaibang bertubuh besar saja, aku sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun! Bukan hanya harga diriku sebagai jendral atau Gaibang yang terluka, tetapi juga diriku sebagai manusia! Apalagi... sebagai sahabat Sang Phoenix...

Oh, Lu Xun... betapa sia-sianya aku...!

Langkahnya lambat dan tidak seimbang, pasti karena menahan sakit pada punggungnya yang tadi ditusuk. Darahnya masih mengalir, tetapi ia tidak peduli sedikitpun dengan itu. Perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Sini, biar aku yang menggendongnya." Aku menawarkan diri. Dia berterima kasih dan memindahkan tubuh Yangmei ke tanganku. Sebelumnya, kuambil kain biru di tangan Yangmei, kemudian menyerahkan padanya. Mungkin Lu Xun butuh seseorang untuk memapahnya, dengan luka yang masih menganga itu. Tapi dia tidak menunjukkan sama sekali.

Oh iya... ada satu hal yang belum kulakukan.

Aku berbalik, memandangi para _shifu_, penonton, serta juri yang rupanya sejak tadi bersembunyi karena ketakutan.

"HEI! KALIAN SEMUA!" Aku berteriak. Suaraku pun juga penuh dengan kemarahan dan berang. "Kami menang! Meskipun kami tidak membunuh mereka, tetapi dari kondisi mereka bertiga yang sudah pingsan, kurasa kami sudah bisa dinyatakan sebagai pemenang!"

Semuanya diam. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun. Mereka kelihatan tidak terima, khususnya para _shifu_.

Kami melanjutkan langkah turun dari panggung. Sampai tiba-tiba...

"BERHENTI!"

Lagi-lagi... seorang Gaibang menghadang kami!

Aku dan Lu Xun menghentikan langkah, memandang Gaibang itu. Orang ini...! Kami mengenalnya sebagai Gaibang yang kemarin bertanding secara luar biasa menggunakan rantai sebagai cambuk untuk senjata. Semenjak kami menjadi Gaibang, belum pernah sekalipun kami melihat Gaibang sehebat dirinya dalam bertarung. Gerakannya yang seperti terbang serta cambuk rantainya berkelebatan seolah dapat menghabisi siapapun tak peduli orang biasa maupun jendral.

Dan jangan bilang... orang ini menantang kami?

"Apa yang kau inginkan dari kami?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nafas yang tak teratur, tetapi terdengar tenang tanpa kepanikan sedikitpun.

Gaibang itu, yang kalau tidak salah bernama Gang Ji, menggeram penuh kemarahan. "Kau masih bertanya, penyeranah?!" Serunya dengan jari menuding ke arah Lu Xun. "Jika mereka bertiga tidak berhasil menyingkirkanmu, maka kamilah yang akan menyingkirkanmu!" Dengan satu ucapan itu, dua orang kawan satu timnya berdiri di sisi-sisinya.

Mereka benar-benar siap menantang kami!

Aku melangkah ke depan. "Apa-apaan kali ini?! Kenapa bisa begini tidak tahu diri?" Tanyaku membentak, nyaris mengejek bahkan. "Kami baru saja bertarung mati-matian, dan kalian ingin melawan kami lagi?"

"Kau bisa saja pergi kalau kau mau." Kata pemuda bernama Gang Ji itu sambil membuka jalan. "Lagipula, kami tidak ada hubungannya denganmu, You Cheng! Kami berurusan dengan adik keduamu itu!"

"Aku tidak akan pergi sendirian!" Bentakku dengan sengit dan ngotot. "Ayo, You Xing! Kita tinggalkan orang-orang gila ini!"

Sebelum Lu Xun sempat menjawab, atau sekedar mengikutiku, atau mengangguk saja, suara Gang Ji sudah terlebih dahulu menghentikan kami. "Kalian boleh saja pergi dari tempat ini. Termasuk kau, penyeranah!" Serunya sambil menuding Lu Xun. Keterlaluan...! Kenapa orang-orang ini bisa begitu tidak tahu diri menghina Lu Xun?! "Tapi coba pikirkan apa yang akan terjadi dengan kalian sesudah itu! Gaibang yang lain, bahkan mungkin penonton, pasti akan kalap dan berusaha membunuh kalian!"

Sial... apa yang dikatakan orang ini memang benar...!

Sembari aku dan Lu Xun masih berpikir untuk menemukan suatu jalan keluar, tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari kejauhan. Suara para _shifu_!

Cih! Makhluk busuk seperti mereka, masih berani macam-macam sesudah Yangmei tidak ada! Pengecut!

"Ha! Baiklah kalau begitu! Karena putaran kedua selesai, kita akan segera masuk putaran ketiga!" Seru Gai _shifu_. APA? Seenaknya saja ia menentukan! Apa maksudnya ini! "Kalau begitu, putaran ketiga akan dimulai dari kalian terlebih dahulu!"

"APAAAAAAA?" Aku menoleh dan berteriak. Tapi dengan segera teriakanku teredam oleh sorakan setuju darin penonton. Mereka... orang-orang ini... begitu haus darah menginginkan Lu Xun! Tubuhku mulai gemetaran, karena kemarahan yang tak terbendung lagi. Darahku mulai bergejolak di dalam rongga dadaku. Jadi... inikah yang membuat Yangmei sampai kalap seperti itu?

Sama sekali tidak heran. Kami... diperlakukan dengan tidak adil begini! Keterlaluan sekali! Bagaimana kami bisa bertarung lagi sesudah pertarungan tadi? Dua pertarungan berturut-turut, dan dalam satu hari yang bersamaan! Aku sih masih baik-baik saja! Tapi... bagaimana dengan Lu Xun yang sudah terluka? Dan bagaimana dengan Yangmei yang jatuh pingsan?

"TIDAK ADIL!" Seruku sekuat tenaga, penuh kemarahan. "Apa maksudmu pertarungan sekali lagi? Kalian tidak peduli dengan keadaan kami?" Kemudian aku berbalik pada Gang Ji dan kedua kawannya. "Kalian juga! Tak kusangka kalian serendah itu sampai melawan kami yang sudah terluka begini, Gang Ji!"

Gang Ji memicingkan mata. "Jangan salah, You Cheng! Hari ini pun aku baru saja bertarung dan memenangkan pertarungan tersebut!" Oh, betapa inginnya aku menyela ucapannya dan mengatakan bahwa pertarungannya sama sekali berbeda! Pertarungannya adalah pertarungan yang sportif! Sementara kami? Kami dipaksa bertarung antara hidup dan mati! "Selain itu, apakah suatu perbuatan rendah kalau kami ingin menghentikan penyeranah itu? Kaulah yang lebih rendah! Bagaiman Gaibang sepertimu bisa menerima penyihir kegelapan sepertinya?!"

"YOU XING BUKAN PENYIHIR KEGELAPAN!" Teriakku, dengan segala suara yang ada di tenggorokanku. Tapi... sia-sia saja! Mereka seperti sudah tuli dan tidak akan mendengarku lagi! "You Xing! Ayo kita pergi! Tidak perlu lagi berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi ini! Orang-orang semua sudah gila!" Begitu teriakku kepada Lu Xun, berharap semua sudah tahu bahwa kami tidak main-main lagi.

Aku sudah muak dengan tempat ini! Gila... hanya satu kalimat dari _shifu-shifu _ itu saja, maka semua penonton ini percaya pada mereka! Padahal, bukankah para _shifu_ ini adalah orang-orang yang telah merendahkan mereka begitu rupa selama ini? Hanya karena ucapan para _shifu_ ini, mereka semua melupakan segala hal yang sudah Lu Xun lakukan seminggu ini di kota ini!

CTAAARRRR!

Cambuk Gang Ji melayang, menghantam panggung hingga retak. Seketika itu juga langkahku terhenti.

"Sebelum kau keluar, aku akan membunuhmu!" Seru Gang Ji. "Dan tidak hanya aku, kedua rekanku ini juga! Dan kalau masih kurang, semua Gaibang di kota ini akan membunuh kalian!"

SIAL...! Ini benar-benar celaka! Apa yang harus kulakukan? Mereka serius ingin membunuh kami!

Bagaimana ini? Aku harus bagaimana? Tidak mungkin aku bisa menang bertarung melawan seluruh Gaibang! Dan tidak mungkin juga kalau harus melawan orang-orang kota ini yang pastinya juga ingin membunuh kami! Dan lagi, aku tidak mau membahayakan Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang sudah tidak dapat bertarung lagi!

Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apapun jalan yang akan kupilih akan menemui jalan buntu!

Di tengah kebimbangan hatiku, tiba-tiba Lu Xun maju. Dia menepuk bahuku sekali sambil tersenyum, seperti mengatakan bahwa itu semua sudah cukup dan biar dia yang menyelesaikan semuanya. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun lagi dan membiarkannya melakukan apa yang ia mau.

Saat Lu Xun maju, orang-orang berhenti berteriak. Dan ketika ia berbicara, seolah alam semesta ingin mendengar setiap kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, Gang Ji. Kami akan melawanmu sekarang." Kata Lu Xun. Astaga... Lu Xun setuju untuk bertarung? Dengan kondisi seperti ini? "Dan aku harap kau tidak perlu melibatkan penduduk kota ini, berikut dengan Gaibang-gaibang lainnya. Biarlah seperti pertarungan tadi, ini cukup menjadi pertarungan antar tim kita saja." Suara Lu Xun begitu lantang dan tegas, membuat setiap pendengarnya dengan sendirinya menyetujuinya begitu saja tanpa protes.

Gang Ji membalas tatapan Lu Xun dengan tajam, memberikan tatapan mengamati. Namun ia sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Lu Xun juga menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sama. "Baiklah. Aku setuju. Dan bagaimana dengan You Ma yang sedang tak sadarkan diri?"

Masih tetap tenang seperti yang selama ini terjadi, Lu Xun menjawab. Di suaranya sama sekali tidak ada keragu-raguan. "Di timmu sekarang ada tiga petarung, sementara di timku hanya ada dua. Maka itu, aku punya dua syarat yang aku ingin kalian penuhi." Ia memulai. Gang Ji mendengarnya dengan seksama, tidak menyelanya satu kalipun. Tidak ada seorang pun yang berani menginterupsinya! "Tidak mungkin melakukan pertarungan satu lawan satu seperti biasa, juga tidak mungkin tiga lawan tiga. Maka itu, syarat pertama, aku akan melawan kalian dulu satu lawan satu, menjatuhkan sebanyak yang aku bisa. Sesudah itu, sisanya adalah tanggung jawab kakakku, You Cheng."

"Hmph." Gaibang itu mendengus. "Kalau kami sudah melawanmu, aku tidak tidak perlu lagi berurusan dengan kakakmu!"

Lu Xun tersenyum simpul, masih tetap tenang. "Baguslah kalau begitu. Untuk pertarungan pertama, kau akan melawanku. Dan jika aku menang, aku akan melawan satu lagi dari timmu." Katanya. "Dan selama itu, sementara aku bertarung denganmu, biarkan kakak pertama bertemu dengan You Niang adik terkecil kami dulu. Itulah syarat kedua. Aku ingin You Niang dan You Ma aman dan tidak terlibat dalam masalah ini."

A-APA?! Apa maksud Lu Xun? Kenapa... kenapa dia masih memikirkan kami semua? Apakah dia tidak bisa untuk sekali saja memikirkan keselamatnya sendiri? Betapa inginnya aku menetangnya! Tetapi begitu melihat tatapan tajam Lu Xun yang penuh keyakinan, aku tahu dia tidak main-main.

"Baiklah. Syaratmu akan kami terima." Jawab Gang Ji sebelum menoleh ke padaku. "Kau dengar? Rupanya adik keduamu ini sangat menyayangi saudara-saudara angkatnya. Untuk seorang penyihir kegelapan, ia cukup mengagumkan." Hatiku terasa begitu panas saat mendengar ejekannya. "Sekarang pergi dan temui adik terkecilmu itu! Bawa mereka ke tempat yang aman!" Perintahnya

Sekiranya Lu Xun tidak menghentikanku, pasti aku sudah akan membalasnya dengan sengit. Lu Xun memberi isyarat untukku agar tidak membantah. Ia menitipkan pula sepasang tongkat _fang zhi bai_nya untuk kubawa sekalian.

"Kakak pertama, pergilah duluan." Katanya. "Jangan khawatirkan aku. Yang penting jaga You Ma dan You Niang baik-baik."

Aku mengangguk. "Kau juga, You Xing. Jaga dirimu baik-baik." Dengan begitu, aku meninggalkan Lu Xun.

Baiklah... kurasa yang bisa kulakukan sekarang hanyalah menemukan Zhou Ying di antara orang-orang sebanyak ini. Sesudah itu, aku akan membawa mereka berdua kembali ke penginapan Ming _furen_ dengan selamat. Kalau sudah begitu, aku akan kembali pada Lu Xun dan menghajar orang-orang tidak tahu diri ini!

Aku segera turun ke daerah penonton. Tunggu... Logikanya, jika Zhou Ying ada di daerah penonton dan dia melihat kekacauan seperti ini, harusnya sudah sejak awal ia ada di sini, kan? Kalau aku harus masuk ke kerumunan orang yang marah dengan Yangmei yang pingsan di atas kedua tanganku, apa yang akan terjadi? Orang-orang ini pasti akan menyerbu dan menghabisiku!

Ya Tian... Zhou Ying...! Kau dimana?

Mana mungkin aku bisa mencarinya di keadaan sekalut ini? Yang benar saja!

Aku berusaha mengambil jalan memutar, jalan yang jarang dilalui dan tidak terlihat orang, baru sesudah itu akan mencarinya. Namun... sebelum kulaksanakan niatku itu, seseorang melewatiku. Dan bukan cuma melewatiku. Ia membisikkan sesuatu yang paling terakhir ingin kudengar di dunia ini.

"Mencari adikmu?" Bisik orang itu sambil berlalu begitu saja. "Pergilah ke penginapan Ming _furen_."

Sesudah itu ia pergi. Dan aku... aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Ketika aku menoleh, orang itu sudah hilang di tengah kerumunan orang! Sial... apa yang terjadi dengan Zhou Ying? Apakah dia disandera oleh seseorang? Tidak bisa jadi...!

Aku segera berlari, secepat yang kakiku bisa, menuju ke tempat yang dimaksud. Semakin aku menjauhi alun-alun kota, semakin keramaian dan dan teriakan penuh amarah itu terdengar jauh. Di satu sisi aku senang karena aku tidak perlu mendengarnya lagi. Tetapi di sisi lain, aku takut dengan apa yang akan terjadi pada Lu Xun. Apakah dia baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan masih utuh saat aku kembali padanya? Kuharap begitu. Dia sudah berjanji padaku!

Akhirnya kami sampai di dekat penginapan Ming _furen_. Di tempat ini sudah tidak ada seorang pun. Benar-benar sepi tidak ada suara kecuali angin sore yang mulai membuat tubuh menjadi dingin. Hanya suara gesekan dan daun saja yang terdengar.

Tapi bagiku... tempat ini gaduh sekali. Gaduh oleh suara derap langkah kakiku, gaduh oleh suara tarikan nafasku yang terengah-engah, dan gaduh oleh suara detak jantungku yang tak terkontrol.

"Sialan...!" Sumpahku dengan sisa-sisa nafasku. Akhirnya, sampailah aku di tempat yang dimaksud.

Dan rupanya... benar dugaanku.

Zhou Ying memang ada di sana! Tapi... tidak dalam keadaan yang ingin kulihat. Di sekelilingnya ada banyak orang-orang kota yang aku tidak kenal. Mereka, sama seperti Gaibang-gaibang itu, dipenuhi kemarahan. Ya, mereka bukan Gaibang, pantas saja melakukan hal rendah seperti menculik dan menyandera seseorang. Salah seorang dari mereka membekap mulut Zhou Ying dengan tangan.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga!" Seru salah seorang. "Kau adalah kakak angkat penyeranah itu, bukan?"

Aku mengertakkan gigi mendengar kata-kata itu. Penyeranah? Maksud mereka Lu Xun? Kalau ada orang yang adalah penyeranah di sini, itu adalah mereka! "Jika yang kau maksudkan adalah You Xing, ya! Aku adalah kakak angkatnya!" Seruku. "Tapi dia bukan penyeranah! Dia adalah Sang Phoenix!"

"KURANG AJAR!" Mereka menggeram. "Mati saja kau!"

Beberapa orang langsung berbondong-bondong menyerangku. Dan aku... bagaimana aku bisa menyerang mereka dengan kedua tanganku kalau aku sedang menggendong Yangmei? Akhirnya aku berusaha menyerang balik dengan segala cara. Aku berputar sekali, membiarkan kaki Yangmei yang menggelantung mengenai orang-orang itu. Dan kalau masih kurang, kemudian aku menendang mereka! Orang-orang itu roboh seketika!

Namun aku terkejut saat mendengar seruan salah seorang dari mereka. Jiwaku terasa tercerai-berai ke langit! "Hei, kau! Jangan macam-macam kalau tidak mau terjadi sesuatu dengannya!"

Aku memalingkan wajahku, menatap orang yang sedang mencekal Zhou Ying. Sementara tangan satunya membekap mulut Zhou Ying, tangannya yang lainnya memegang pisau yang mengancam akan menoreh lehernya!

Celaka... aku tidak bisa membahayakan Zhou Ying lebih dari ini! Kalau tidak, dia akan benar-benar celaka!

"You Niang!" Teriakku. Mataku menatap orang-orang yang menyanderanya dengan penuh amarah. Sungguh... orang-orang ini adalah orang-orang pengecut yang sepantasnya mati! "Lepaskan You Niang! Dia sama sekali tidak terlibat dengan hal ini!"

Salah seorang dari mereka maju, kemudian berseru dengan lantang. "Dan bagaimana denganmu? Kau juga tidak terlibah dengan hal ini!" Aku terkesiap, kaget mendengarkannya. "Aku tidak tahu apa hubunganmu dengan penyeranah itu! Tapi dia adalah penyihir kegelapan! Bagaimana mungkin kau mengangkat seseorang sepertinya menjadi adik angkatmu? Kau akan dijatuhi hukuman langit karenanya!"

Tanganku mengepal dengan sendirinya. Kurang ajar...! Kurang ajar...!

Seandainya... seandainya aku juga beroleh kesempatan seperti Lu Xun. Seandainya para Abdi Langit yang pernah kulihat itu juga mendengar perintah dariku, aku akan benar-benar meminta mereka untuk memusnahkan orang-orang ini dalam sekejap! Orang-orang rendah seperti ini, apakah mereka pantas hidup? Mereka bukan hanya bodoh, tetapi juga licik dan pengecut!

"Kalau kau meninggalkan kota ini dengan segera, kami akan mengembalikan adikmu ini!" Seru orang itu. "Mudah, bukan? Asal kau berjanji meninggalkan kota ini!"

"Dan meninggalkan You Xing?!" Bentakku sebelum orang itu menyelesaikan kata-katanya. "Kau pasti gila berpikir aku akan meninggalkannya demi keselamatanku sendiri! Tidak! Demi langit dan bumi, aku tidak akan meninggalkan Sang Phoenix itu!" Satu seruan itu, seketika membuat mereka ada yang bertambah marah, tetapi ada yang tertegun dan menyerah. Apapun itu, tetap tidak cukup untuk meyakinkan mereka bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix, dan meyakinkan mereka untuk melepaskan Zhou Ying!

Orang itu sekali lagi membalas bentakkanku dengan sengit bukan main! "Kalau kau tidak mau, maka aku juga tidak akan mengembalikan gadis ini!"

Ugh... bagaimana ini? Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Jumlah mereka mungkin selusin, sebenarnya tak sesulit itu untuk dikalahkan. Tapi... ada Zhou Ying yang mereka sandera! Dan kalau masih kurang, Yangmei sedang tak sadarkan diri! Apapun yang kulakukan, tidak mungkin akan bisa membuatku lepas dari keadaan ini!

Tapi... aku juga tidak bisa tenang-tenang saja! Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun? Dia sekarang berada di tengah orang-orang yang berbahaya itu... sendirian! Yang berbahaya bukan hanya tiga orang Gaibang yang akan menjadi lawannya. Tetapi bagaimana dengan Gaibang-gaibang yang lain? Dengan penonton yang begitu haus darah? Dan khususnya... _shifu_-_shifu_ itu? Apakah Lu Xun akan baik-baik saja?

Lu Xun akan baik-baik saja kalau ia bisa mengalahkan satu persatu mereka sampai tidak ada yang tersisa. Tapi melihat kondisinya yang begitu memprihatinkan, aku ragu bahkan ia dapat mengalahkan satu lawan pun! Sial... aku... aku harus segera menolong Lu Xun!

Namun dengan keadaanku yang sekarang ini benar-benar mustahil...!

Ya Tian... Lu Xun... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

* * *

><p>Yangmei masuk fury mode... (meski saya udah pernah bilang bahwa Yangmei nggak punya fury mode... Ya udahlah mau gimana lagi?) Well, inilah maksud saya dengan pertarungan yang ngeri (tapi kayaknya kurang ngeri, ya?)<p>

Neeway, berikutnya adalah pertarungan yang lebih ngeri lagi, baik untuk Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun... Hohoho~

Well, that's for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~ Zai Jian! ^^


	48. Unveilling

AKHIRNYA SAYA DAPET LAGUNYA LU XUN '**BLAZE OF MIND**'! *tembak2 kembang api di langit, lempar petasan, bakar2, trus dihajar masa sekampung* Makasih buuuuuaaaaanyak~ buat **Silvermoonarisato** AKA **Fengxiao** yang udah memprovide link downloadnya di KLI yang baru2 ini udah berubah nama jadi KOEIndo. Well, saya mau ngeriview lagu ini:

Sebelumnya saya udah pernah denger lagu ini dari trailer, jadi cuma bagian refrian/chorus aja, dan saya bilang 'Crimson Wing' lebih enak. Nah, pas saya denger intronya, saya shock. Tahu kenapa? KARENA INTRONYA 'BLAZE OF MIND' SANGAT UUUUEEEEENAK SEKALI! Jauh lebih enak daripada 'Crimson Wings'. Nggak tahu kenapa, pas denger instrumennya, rasanya gemana getu bisa merinding2 sendiri. Pokoknya suasananya kena banget... Nah, sayangnya adalah pas pertama kali Kenji Nojima nyanyi, entah kenapa suaranya terdengar aneh. Agak dibuat2 gemana getu, sehingga intro yang tadi udah enak jadi jatoh lagi suasananya. Apalagi interudenya. Sumpah, rasanya nggak nyambung banget. Untungnya, pas di intro rupanya enak juga, lho! (meski tetap aja lebih enak 'Crimson Wings', tapi 'Blaze of Mind' juga nggak kalah!) Kesimpulannya, saya nggak bisa bilang 'Crimson Wings' lebih enak dari 'Blaze of Mind'~ Kayaknya ini 2 lagu yang emang rada2 nggak bisa dibandingkan karena ada kelebihan & keburukan masing2. Blaze of Mind enak banget musiknya ^^

Satu hal yang membuat saya suka lagu ini adalah... entah kenapa... (entah karena saya lebay ato emang bener), tapi kayaknya lagu ini terdengar lebih 'sedih', ato gemana getu ya seolah Lu Xun lagi dalam keadaan 'terpuruk' (ato mungkin bahasa gaulnya: galau, kecuali tentu aja pas bagian awal dan interlude yang cacad itu). Padahal, well, saya nggak tau lirik lagu ini. Yang pasti adalah, Crimson Wings punya lirik yang rada2 sedih. Nah, berhubung lagu ini lebih terdengar desperate2 gemana getu, saya berharap ini lagu bakal liriknya lebih sedih lagi... Oh iya. Satu hal yang kali ini bikin saya yang sedih, adalah pas Kenji Nojima menyanyikan 'BLAZEEEEE...!' Ya Tian... itu kok gemana, ya... udah lebay, trus agak kayak anak SD. Ya udahlah, yang penting lagu ini jauh lebih sedih dari saya.

Wait. Kenapa justru saya seneng kalo Lu Xun nyanyi lagu2 sedih? AZZZZZZZZ...

Balik~ sekarang saya akan mereply review:

**Ruega Kaiba**: Gini... 'Yami' itu cuma terdiri dari satu huruf China, yaitu 'An' yang artinya 'Dark'. Nah, karena kalo dalam bahasa China emang kependekan, maka ditambah satu huruf di depannya 'An', yaitu 'Hei'. Basically, Hei dan An artinya sama2 'Dark' ^^ getu~ jadi Hei itu sebenernya nggak pernah benar-benar ada dalam kanji Jepangnya~  
>Trus tentang yang lain...<br>Mazaki: Zhenqi  
>Anzu: Xingzi<br>Honta: Bentian  
>Hiroto: Yangren<br>Otogi: Yujia  
>Ryuji: Long'er<br>Ehehehe... saya mah penulis, bukan Phoenix... yang bener aja... XDDDD Hmmm... bikin fic yang mendalami cerita, ya? Hmmm... saya suka bikin fic sambil denger music (kebanyakan instrumen). Tapi pada kasus2 tertentu, saya pake lagu betulan. Misalnya kalo Lu Xun lagu berapi2 ato desperate ato apalah, saya akan pake Crimson Wings, tapi sekarang mungkin saya mau coba pake Blaze of Mind... XDDDD Dicoba aja, deh... XDDD siapa tau berhasil ^^ Good luck! Dan... bukan, itu bukan Gaibang... Kalo Gaibang nggak mungkin pengecut getu pake acara sandera2 orang... wkwkwkw...

**Kaien-Aerknard**: Yahhh... emang sudah nasib mereka... *pake baju berkabung, berbelasungkawa, trus dibunuh ama 4 orang tsb* Hmmm... kalo saya sih biasanya pake yang kedua (kecuali kalo pas apes trus terjadilah typo yang tak terlekakkan). Soalnya, menurut saya, huruf kapital cukup satu kali saya, dan itu di awal kalimat... XDDDD

**Mocca-Marocchi**: *coret*Yangmei bisa rangesan*coret* *dibacok Naruto* Gang Ji, ya? Dia bukan OCnya member KLI (sekarang KOEIndo), cuma nama doank yang saya pinjam... XDDDD soalnya seperti yang saya bilang, saya enggan membuat OC orang jadi antagonis, meski antagonisnya cuma sebentar... Hehehe...

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? Ya kan? LU XUN MAKIN CUTEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH~~~~ *dibacok sangking lebay* Wakakaka... santai aja~ orang baik ada pahalanya, orang jahat ada ganjarannya, kok... Wkwkwkwk...

**Nakamura Aihara**: Ehehehe... sekarang saya udah download Blaze of Mind, which is membuat saya sujud di depan laptop 1000x~ wkwkwk #halahlupakansaja Yups~ Yangmei kalo ngamuk juga bisa serem dan nggak pake mikir~ wkwkwkw...

**shouta-warrior**: Justru karena Yangmei sembrono, makanya dia bisa sampe gila2an getu~ coba kalo dia lebih sabar, pasti kayak Lu Xun kalo lagi marah... Nggak bunuh sana-sini tapi mengeluarkan aura2 mematikan... wkwkwkw...

Wokey~ sekian deh... sebelum saya ngerambling nggak jelas tentang Blaze of Mind lagi ato hal2 nggak penting lainnya, mending langsung ke chapternya~

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"You Xing..." Lawan di depanku bergumam sekali. "Kau sudah gila menyuruh saudara-saudaramu pergi dengan keadaanmu seperti ini."

Di depanku adalah Gang Ji, Gaibang yang bersenjatakan cambuk rantai itu. Dia menatapku dengan penuh kemarahan, dan kurasa aku tidak perlu memberitahu alasannya. Baginya, aku bukan Phoenix lagi. Bahkan bukan manusia. Aku cuma sebuah makhluk rendah, keberadaan yang tidak berharga yang disebut 'penyihir kegelapan'. Cambuknya itu seperti bersiap-siap akan mencabut nyawaku kapan saja.

Tapi... sekarang aku tidak perlu khawatir. Aku sudah menyuruh Zhao Yun membawa Yangmei dan Zhou Ying ke tempat yang aman. Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan lagi, selain diriku sendiri tentunya.

Ah, tak perlu aku mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri. Aku bukan orang yang tak berdaya yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Sehelai kain di tanganku kugenggam erat-erat. "Gang Ji, sebelum bertarung, aku minta kau berjanji satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu?" Tanyanya.

"Berjanjilah..." Jawabku. "... kau tidak akan menyebut dirimu sendiri makhluk rendahan, hanya karena kau seorang Gaibang."

Gaibang itu tersentak kaget saat aku berkata demikian. Kurasa aku cukup tepat sasaran. Ia begitu terkejut sampai tak dapat berkata apa-apa untuk sesaat. Namun kesadaran begitu cepat kembali padanya, secepat ia kehilangannya. "Apa maksudmu dengan itu?" Tanyanya membentak, mengira apa yang kukatakan adalah sebuah ejekan.

Ya, sudah kuduga dia tidak akan mengerti maksudku. Setidaknya... sekarang dia tidak akan mengerti.

Tapi seusai pertarungan ini, aku berani menjamin dia mengerti maksudku, tanpa perlu aku mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kita mulai, Gang Ji!" Tanpa menjawabnya, aku langsung menerjang ke arahnya, dengan kain biru milik Zhao Yun di tanganku. Kuabaikan rasa sakit yang terus-menerus melemahkanku, yang berasal dari punggungku. Aku punya satu pertarungan untuk kumenangkan.

Dan yang perlu kumenangkan bukan cuma pertarungan ini saja, tetapi juga lawanku...

Saat hampir dekat dengannya, ia melompat dan mengayunkan cambuknya! Senjatanya diayunkannya, berkelebat dengan begitu berbahaya! Bukan cuma aku kewalahan menghindarinya, tetapi juga mustahil untuk aku bisa menjerat senjata itu dengan kainku seperti yang biasa kulakukan! Cambuk rantai itu jauh lebih panjang dari kainku, dan kalau aku tidak bisa memperpendek jarak di antara kami, aku tidak punya pilihan selain menghindar.

Kurasa, saat ini aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukannya. Aku bersalto, berusaha menghindar tetapi tidak mundur. Pokoknya, aku harus berhasil mendekatinya tidak peduli selama apapun waktu yang terbuang!

Oh iya... kurasa aku juga perlu memperpanjang waktu sampai Zhao Yun datang. Kalau tidak...

"Pertahananmu terbuka!" Seru Gang Ji. Kakiku terlilit oleh cambuk rantai itu! Dengan satu hentakkan, dijatuhkannya tubuhku di atas panggung. "Huh! Kau kira kain lusuh seperti itu dapat mengalahkan senjataku ini? Yang namanya kain mana mungkin berhasil mengalahkan rantai!"

Seluruh kekuatanku kupusatkan pada telapak tanganku, berusaha untuk berdiri. Satu tanganku berusaha melepaskan lilitan itu dengan hati-hati agar tidak disadari olehnya.

Aku tertawa pelan. "Hahaha... benarkah begitu, Gang Ji?" Tanyaku.

"Tentu saja!" Balasnya, sesaat terlihat tergetar dan tidak yakin. "Kenapa kau bertanya, hah? Apakah kau tidak tahu tentang itu? Apakah seranganku barusan membuat otakmu berhenti bekerja?"

Perlahan aku berdiri. Ughhh... punggungku... semakin lama makin terasa sakit...! Kurasa darah memang sudah berhenti. Tapi, itu sama sekali tidak berarti sakitnya berkurang!

Nafasku menjadi tertahan, tetapi aku berusaha bicara dengan jelas dan terdengar. "Begitukah, Gang Ji?" Tanyaku dengan senyum simpul. Dahi Gang Ji berkerut, seketika tawanya berhenti. "Kalau begitu, lihat ini baik-baik..."

Kuangkat tangan kananku yang menggenggam kain biruku. Namun, betapa kagetnya Gang Ji saat melihat bahwa cambuk rantainya sudah terlepas dari kakiku! Dan bukan cuma itu. Yang paling mengejutkannya adalah ujung dari cambuk rantainya sudah kusambungkan dengan ujung kainku! Dan sambungan itu berupa ikatan yang sangat kuat, mustahil bisa dilepaskan dengan mudah.

"APA?!" Gang Ji menggeram, benar-benar marah melihat apa yang kulakukan pada senjatanya. "Kau...! Penyihir rendahan! Apa yang kau lakukan pada senjataku?!"

Aku tertawa pelan. "Kau lihat sendiri, kan? Aku mengikatkannya dengan senjataku." Jawabku, sesuatu yang aku yakin benar ia sendiri dapat melihatnya dengan jelas. "Senjata kita serupa, Gang Ji, seperti katamu. Sama-sama berupa cambuk. Hanya saja, milikmu adalah dari rantai, sementara milikku adalah dari kain."

Gang Ji, lawan di depanku ini, mengeram berang.

"Sekarang kita akan lihat..." Ucapku sekali lagi. "... mana yang lebih baik. Kainku, atau rantaimu?"

Dengan begitu, aku langsung berlari, menggunakan kainku seperti yang biasanya kugunakan. Bedanya, kali ini ujung kain kupegang dengan tangan kiri, sementara tanganku memegang sambungannya dengan rantai. Gang Ji tetap menggenggam ujung rantai cambuknya. Ia menghentakkan cambuknya berkali-kali. Kurasa itu suatu tanda ia menerima tantanganku. Tangan kami berdua tersambung melalui cambuk yang sekarang menjadi panjang itu, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari kami yang hendak melepaskan tangan dari senjata kami masing-masing.

Dan lebih lagi, berbeda dari sebelumnya, kali ini aku justru berusaha menjauh darinya. Sebisa mungkin menjauh sampai cambuk yang menghubungkan kami nyaris menegang.

Gang Ji terlihat makin frustrasi, tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya akan kulakukan. "Sialan! Jangan lari kau, penyihir keparat!" Teriaknya berusaha mendekatiku. Namun satu langkah ia mendekatiku, aku akan mundur sebanyak langkah yang sama. Jarak kami berdua tetap sama sedari tadi. Tangannya dan tanganku terus mengayunkan sejata kami masing-masing yang terhubung di tengah-tengah.

"Kalau begitu, tangkaplah aku, Gang Ji." Jawabku pendek. Sekali lagi, ini makin mengobarkan amarahnya.

Serangannya makin membabi buta. Ia sama sekali tidak sadar telah jatuh ke dalam jebakanku.

Tahu apa yang terjadi?

Sebenarnya sedari tadi serangan Gang Ji terus mengenaiku. Sebaliknya, seranganku pun terus mengenai Gang Ji. Bedanya adalah, serangan yang ia berikan dimulai dari hentakkan pada ujung cambuk rantainya, kemudian hentakkan tersebut tersalur hingga menuju ke cambuk kain milikku karena aku melepaskan tangan kananku. Ketika mencapai cambuk kainku, kekuatan hentakkannya berkurang karena berat kain ini jauh lebih ringan daripada rantainya. Pada akhirnya, yang mengenaiku hanyalah sebuah kibasan kain yang sangat tidak berarti apapun untuk melukaiku.

Sebaliknya, yang terjadi dengannya adalah kebalikannya. Ketika aku menyerang, aku akan menghentakkan tangan kananku yang menggenggam sambungan kain dan rantai. Kekuatan hentakkan itu terus tersalut hingga mengenai Gang Ji. Acap kali hentakkan itu bertumbukan dengan kekuatan hentakkan darinya. Tetapi jika tidak bertumbukan, kekuatan hentakkan itu akan terus tersalur hingga ke ujung satunya dari rantai tersebut. Hentakkan itu berhenti saat akhinya... berhasil mengibaskan cambuk tersebut dan menyerangnya.

Itulah yang menyebabkan seranganku terus melukainya. Sementara serangannya, tidak peduli sekuat apapun, tidak akan pernah berhasil melukaiku.

Kadang memang rantai tidak lebih kuat dari kain...

Tapi Gang Ji tidak sadar akan hal ini. Dan sampai kapan ia sadar, aku juga tidak tahu. Semisalkan pun ia sadar, apa yang akan dilakukannya? Dia tidak mungkin dapat melepaskan ikatan kedua cambuk kami dengan mudah.

Keadaan itu terus berlangsung. Semakin lama serangan Gang Ji makin melemah karena dilemahkan oleh seranganku yang selalu mengenainya. Dengan tangannya memegang ujung dari rantai itu, seolah memastikan bahwa seranganku tidak akan meleset.

"Cih! Kurang ajar!" Akhirnya ia berhenti melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh. Kedua kakinya kembali mendarat di atas permukaan panggung. Aku juga melakukan hal yang sama. Gang Ji menatapku dengan tatapan membunuh. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal, sama sepertiku juga. Dari sini aku bisa melihat lengan dan beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang terkena sabetan-sabetan dari cambuk rantainya, meninggalkan torehan yang dalam.

"Gang Ji..." Sahutku. "Menurutmu... apakah kau... lebih kuat dariku...?" Kata-kataku terputus-putus.

Gang Ji mendesis marah. Ia memandangku dengan pandangan jijik. "You Xing, kau bertanya padaku seperti itu? Apakah pertanyaanmu tidak salah?" Tanyanya balik dengan nada mengejek. "Lihatlah keadaanmu sekarang! Kau begitu menyedihkan! Kau seperti cambuk kainmu itu, lemah dan terkulai tak berdaya!" Bentakkannya sengit, dan dibalas oleh teriakan para penonton. "You Xing... kau hanya bisa menang menggunakan sihir kegelapanmu, bukan? Tapi kedua tongkat _fang zhi bai_ itu sudah kau titipkan pada You Cheng! Kau tidak mungkin menang!" Begitulah katanya.

Ternyata memang dia masih belum sadar mengenai taktikku ini.

"Aku tidak menggunakan sihir kegelapan apapun." Jawabku. Pendek dan singkat.

"KAU MASIH BERANI MENYANGKAL?!" Bentak Gang Ji dengan tangan teracung. "Aku tidak akan bisa beristirahat sebelum melihatmu mati!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, sekali lagi Gang Ji maju menyerang. Ia seperti orang yang kalap menyerangku dengan membabi buta begitu.

Tapi, tidak sadarkan ia? Tidak peduli seberapa kalapnya, seberapa kuatnya dan cepatnya serangannya, selama cambuk kami berdua masih terhubung dengan satu ikatan di tengah itu, serangannya tidak akan pernah berhasil mengenaiku.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam. Meski dia masih belum menyadari taktikku, Gaibang ini sadar sepenuhnya ia sedang melukai dirinya sendiri.

"SIAL! SIAL! SIAL!" Sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya untuk setiap serangannya. "Kenapa kau tidak mati juga?! Kenapa?!"

"Gang Ji! Hentikan seranganmu!" Seruku, kali ini dengan suara memohon. Kulihat hentakkan cambuk ini mengarah padanya, dan serangan itu sekali lagi bersarang pada tubuhnya. Kulihat rantai tersebut menghantam wajahnya, meninggalkan luka gores yang dalam di pipinya. "GANG JI! Jangan melukai dirimu sendiri lebih dari ini! Menyerahlah!"

"JANGAN MIMPI! Aku? Menyerah pada makhluk sepertimu?!" Balasnya dengan teriakan keras. "Yang benar saja! Lebih baik tubuhku hancur daripada harus menyerah padamu! _Feng jian ning ke yu sui, qi zheng bu qiu wa quan_-di depan marabahaya, lebih baik menjadi giok yang pecah daripada bata yang utuh!"

Ughhh... Kenapa... kenapa berkata seperti itu lagi? Apakah mungkin... apakah mungkin Gang Ji pun berubah? Sama seperti Shao Zhang, dan ketiga Gaibang yang kulawan di babak sebelum ini? "Gang Ji! Kenapa kau berkata begitu?" Tanyaku. Sungguh aku bertanya dengan sepenuh hati! Ini bukan ejekan atau sindiran. "Apa yang membuatmu begitu menginginkan kematianku, bahkan meski itu akan membunuhmu juga?"

Gang Ji melemparkan tatapan penuh kebencian padaku. Matanya terlihat begitu gelap, seperti sebuah sumur gelap yang begitu dalam tak berujung. Aku tertegun, untuk sesaat aku kehilangan kekuatanku. "Aku hanyalah seorang Gaibang rendahan! Ketika Sang Phoenix itu datang, aku toh akan dimusnahkan olehnya! Yang bisa kulakukan sebelum itu terjadi adalah membunuhmu, penyeranah yang mengaku dirimu sendiri adalah Phoenix!"

DEG! Jantungku serasa terhenti. Sudah kuduga... orang inipun... sama seperti yang lainnya...!

Kenapa... kenapa mereka semua percaya pada kebohongan _shifu-shifu_ munafik itu? Apa baiknya percaya bahwa mereka adalah makhluk rendahan yang akan dimusnahkan jika harapan itu datang?

Apakah... apakah... sedikit pun mereka tidak pernah melihat Sang Phoenix sebagai harapan, melainkan sebagai penyulut kebencian?

Tidak bisa jadi...

Kali ini akulah yang tidak sanggup meneruskan pertarungan ini. Pertarungan ini begitu berat dan menyesakkan dadaku, sama seperti pertarungan ketika melawan Shao Zhang. Hanya saja... ini lebih parah! Yang terlihat di depanku bukan hanya seseorang yang ingin menjadi jendral dengan harapan tidak dimusnahkan, tetapi seseorang yang membuang nyawanya sendiri karena tahu toh suatu saat ia akan dimusnahkan.

Jantungku berdengup begitu kencang, tidak hanya karena pertarungan yang bergelora ini, tetapi juga karena perasaan yang begitu bercampur aduk dalam benakku!

Sekilas mataku melirik ke arah para _shifu_ itu, mereka yang telah menyebabkan semua ini jadi begini. Mereka tertawa menyeringai. Ya, aku tahu itu. Mereka puas sekali melihat para Gaibang ini, orang-orang yang paling mereka rendahkan dan paling mereka benci, kini percaya pada perkataan mereka! Dan tidak cuma itu... orang-orang munafik puas karena telah berhasil memperalat mereka untuk menyingkirkanku!

Keterlaluan... keterlaluan _shifu-shifu_ itu...!

Apakah ada cara untuk dapat menyadarkan Gang Ji hal ini? Meskipun hanya satu saja? Cukup satu saja...

Kurasa, kalau keadaan terus seperti ini, mungkin aku akan menang. Tapi itu berarti Gang Ji akan terbunuh! Dan membunuh dirinya sendiri... tanpa pernah tahu bahwa pikirannya bahwa ia adalah makhluk yang tidak berharga adalah salah!

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu...

Ini akan menjadi pertaruhan. Kalau aku berhasil, semua ini akan selesai. Tapi kalau aku gagal...

... Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir begitu!

Kali ini aku tidak menjaga jarak lagi. Tanpa mempedulikan segala bahaya, aku menerjang mendekatinya. Pada saat yang sama kugulung cambuk itu di lengan kiriku. Tentu saja Gang Ji kaget melihat gerakanku yang tiba-tiba mendekatinya. Makin lama cambuk itu makin pendek, dan dengan demikian bertambah pendeklah jarak antara aku dan dia.

"GANG JI!" Teriakku dengan sepenuh kekuatan. "Hentikan! Pertarungan ini tidak akan membawa kita kemanapun!"

Gaibang itu memandangku. Untuk sepersekian detik lamanya waktu mengizinkan aku mengetahui apa perasaan yang ada di balik kedua matanya.

Dan perasaan itu...

Ada kemarahan di benaknya. Itu pasti. Ada kekecewaan dan kekesalan. Ya, aku tahu. Tapi yang kentara dengan jarak sedekat itu adalah... kesedihan. Perasaan tidak berharga. Keputusasaan dan penyesalan. Apakah itu adalah hal yang harus disesali, untuk terlahir sebagai seorang Gaibang? Dan pantaskah mereka berputus asa karena toh suatu saat mereka akan dimusnahkan?

Mereka... orang-orang yang tidak punya harapan.

Aku tidak tahu aku sudah gila atau lupa diri. Tetapi aku sempat-sempatnya memalingkan wajah kepada para penonton itu.

Sama seperti Gang Ji, di tatapan mata mereka ada seluruh perasaan itu. Kemarahan dan kekecewaan. Serta... kesedihan dan keputusasaan. Orang-orang yang kehilangan pengharapannya karena tipuan orang-orang munafik!

"GANG JI!" Aku berteriak sekuat yang aku bisa, sembari berusaha menekan ketakutanku saat melihat sepasang mata yang seolah bisa membunuhku seketika itu. "HENTIKAN!"

Namun dia tidak berhenti.

Dan lebih dari itu. Saat aku hampir mendekatinya, Gang Ji sekali lagi mengerahkan seluruh kekuatannya untuk mengayunkan cambuknya. Kali ini, cambuk itu, yang telah tergulung sampai ke rantainya, mengenaiku. Memang tidak begitu sakit.

Tetapi dari mata Gang Ji yang terbuka lebar dalam kesadaran, aku tahu benar bahwa ia sudah menemukan taktikku!

Kulayangkan tinjuanku sekali, mengenai Gang Ji yang masih tersentak dalam kesadaran. Tubuhnya terpelanting, dan pada saat yang sama ia dengan sengaja melepaskan cambuk rantainya.

Kakiku mendarat di lantai. "Gang Ji...!"

"Penyihir jahanam..." Sumpah Gaibang itu sambil berusaha berdiri dan menyeka darah di sudut bibirnya. Begitu ia berdiri, ia tidak berusaha mengambil cambuk rantainya lagi. "Rupanya begitu taktikmu untuk mengelabuhiku dan membuatku melukai diriku sendiri. Sekarang aku sudah mengerti..." Dengan satu kalimat itu, ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari pinggangnya. Rupanya... sebuah pisau pendek!

Dan, tanpa peringatan apapun, Gang Ji menerjangku dengan pisau itu!

Gila...! Mana ada Gaibang seperti ini, yang mahir menggunakan dua senjata sekaligus?!

Aku melompat mundur sekali sambil melepas sebagian gulungan cambuk rantai itu. Kemudian kuayunkan memutar seperti baling-baling di depanku, membuat semacam tameng pertahan yang tidak mengizinkannya mendekat kalau tidak mau tersambar rantai besi yang berat dan berbahaya ini. Gang Ji pun berhenti saat melihat ini. Syukurlah...

Kakiku tetap pada tempatnya, tidak melangkan maju maupun mundur. "Gang Ji! Jangan coba-coba mendekat! Kalau kau maju barang sedikit saja, kau akan tersambar!" Ancamku. Baguslah... jika dia tidak maju, setidaknya aku punya waktu beberapa detik untuk memikirkan taktik berikutnya.

Tapi sungguh di luar dugaanku, Gaibang itu dengan berani mengulurkan tangannya! Sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa rantai itu menyambar-nyambar lengannya hingga meninggalkan goresan yang begitu dalam! Darah mengalir dari tangannya, membasahi cambuk rantai yang mulai melilitnya. Namun ia seperti tak lagi merasakan segala kesakitan. Lihat dirinya! Jika tak ada luka di punggungku, keadaannya sebenarnya jauh lebih buruk dariku!

Begitu rantai itu digenggamnya, aku sudah tidak punya senjata lagi untuk melindungi diri! Gang Ji menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menghujamkan pisaunya padaku.

"MATI!"

Kulepaskan cambuk tersebut dari tanganku secepat yang aku bisa! Aku melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, menghindari serangannya yang terus membabi-buta! Ketenangannya yang selama ini selalu ada padanya selama kompetisi, sudah tak tersisa barang seucil pun!

Ughhh...!

K-kenapa ini...?

Ya Tian...! Aku baru sadar! Aku menggunakan semua taktik itu, dengan cambuk di tanganku, semua agar aku melakukan gerakan seminimal mungkin! Dengan begitu, luka di punggungku ini tidak akan terbuka lagi! Namun sekarang tanpa senjataku, dan dengan Gang Ji terus mengejarku, tubuhku tak pernah berhenti bergerak. Aku yakin... inilah yang melemahkan tubuhku!

Di saat-saat yang sangat genting itulah, Gang Ji mengayunkan cambuk yang tadi kulepaskan! Cambuk itu dengan cepat melaju, kemudian melilit pergelangan kakiku! Tidak bisa tidak, aku terjatuh, menghantam lantai panggung.

Sial...! Punggungku yang berkontak langsung dengan lantai terasa begitu sakit! Tubuhku... benar-benar tidak bisa kugerakkan lagi...!

"Akhirnya aku berhasil menjatuhkanmu, penyihir..." Kulihat Gang Ji yang berjalan menghampiriku. Pisau itu masih ada di kedua tangannya, mengancam untuk membunuhku kapan saja... Dan aku tidak bisa lari! Tubuhku terlalu lemah untuk itu...

Dengan satu terjangan, Gang Ji menghujamkan pisau itu padaku! Memang aku tidak bisa berdiri dan lari, tapi aku bisa bergulingan menghindari pisau yang mengancam nyawaku itu! Dia sama sekali tidak mau menyerah. Sama sekali tidak sabar ingin menghabisiku. Pisau itu dihujamkannya berkali-kali, sementara yang bisa kulakukan hanya bergulingan dan menghindar.

Tapi aku sadar benar... ketika aku bergulingan, luka di punggungku ini terus bergesekan dengan lantai. Kulihat bekas-bekas darah di atas lantai. Itu darah yang mengalir dari luka di punggungku.

Kalau ini terus terjadi... aku akan...!

"HENTIKAN!"

Kali ini, aku menggenggam erat-erat pisaunya dengan kedua tangan kosongku. Seketika itu juga telapak tanganku sobek, mengeluarkan makin banyak darah yang membasahi pisau tersebut. Tanganku bergetar karena sekuat tenaga menahan pisau itu dari meluncur jatuh mengikuti kehendaknya dan menghujam jantungku langsung. Di sisi lain, tanganku juga bergetar karena menahan sakit.

"SIAAAALLL!" Giginya mengertak. Matanya terbelalak. Sama seperti tanganku, tangannya juga bergetar hebat. Kelihatan sekali ia mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mendaratkan pisau ini di tubuhku, mengakhiri baik pertarungan ini maupun hidupku. Dikuasai dengan amarah dan kebencian seperti itu, Gang Ji terlihat seperti bukan dirinya sendiri! "KENAPA KAU TIDAK MATI JUGA?! KENAPAAAA?!"

"Karena...!" Aku pun berjuang sepertinya! Untuk setiap kata, aku harus berjuang! "...KARENA KAU!"

Gang Ji tersentak kaget.

"Karena kau, aku harus hidup!" Ucapku sekali lagi. Bukan hanya suara yang memaksa keluar dari tenggorokanku, tetapi juga darah. "Aku... aku harus memberikan harapan... pada orang-orang sepertimu! Yang... yang telah ditipu oleh orang-orang munafik itu!"

Bukan main kagetnya Gang Ji, aku tahu itu. Sebab sesudah itu, kekuatannya hilang seperti asap meski hanya sekejap mata saja. Segera kugunakan kesempatan itu untuk mengerahkan segenap tenagaku dan membalikkan keadaan! Kini tubuhnyalah yang di bawahku, dan sekaligus menjadi sasaran untuk pisau ini.

Ini... ini sudah bukan kompetisi Gaibang lagi. Dalam kompetisi yang seharusnya... tidak mungkin akan terjadi pergulatan di lantai seperti ini.

Tapi apa boleh buat? Ini adalah pertarungan bukan hanya hidup dan mati! Tapi juga...!

"PENGHARAPAN?! APA MAKSUDMU?!" Suara Gang Ji menggelegar, seperti guruh yang menyambar-nyambar memenuhi angkasa dan menulikan setiap gendang telinga yang mendengarnya. Matanya menatapku, lebar dan tajam. Urat-urat di wajahnya kentara sekali oleh segala perasaan yang timbul dalam batinnya. "Katakan yang sebenarnya! KAUKAH PHOENIX ITU?!"

Percuma! Aku tahu percuma saja aku menjawab 'iya' kalau dia terus-terusan menutup telinganya! Semisalkan dia tidak menutup telinganya pun, dia lebih percaya pada orang-orang _FengHuang Xian_ itu daripada padaku, kan?!

Buktinya... bukankah aku sudah memintanya untuk berjanji tidak akan menyebut dirinya sendiri 'makhluk rendahan'? Seperti apa yang selalu dikatakan oleh _shifu-shifu_ munafik itu? Tapi melalui pertarungan ini aku tahu, dia tidak menepati janjinya! Dia lebih percaya pada manusia-manusia busuk itu, mereka yang mengatakan orang lain rendahan dan akan dimusnahkan! Kalau ada satu orang yang pantas dimusnahkan, merekalah orangnya!

Aku hanya ingin Gang Ji... tidak, semuanya tahu bahwa di dunia ini tidak ada manusia rendahan! Tidak ada yang tidak berharga! Semuanya itu sama berharganya, dan sama pentingnya!

Sungguh... bukan hanya tanganku, tetapi sekujur tubuhku bergetar. Bahkan hatiku juga! Mataku terasa berat dan hangat, airmata mulai mengalir. Bukan hanya darah yang mencekat leherku, ada sesuatu yang lain...

Airmataku berjatuhan, menetes dan jatuh di atas wajah Gang Ji.

"Pandanglah mataku, Gang Ji...!" Teriakku dengan sekuat tenaga! Pada saat itulah, mulutku terasa penuh dengan darah, yang perlahan mengalir melalui sudut bibirku. Tetapi bukan saatnya memikirkan itu sekarang! "Pandanglah mataku, dan kau akan tahu jawabannya!"

Dan saat itu juga, mata yang begitu dalam menatap lurus mata emasku. Saat memandang matanya yang begitu dalam, bagaikan sumur gelap tak berdasar, aku merasa seolah terjebak masuk ke dalamnya. Ya, aku jatuh. Tapi bukan hanya jatuh dan lenyap begitu saja! Aku bagaikan air, yang pada akhirnya memenuhi sumur tak berdasar itu!

_Kumohon, Gang Ji...! Sadarlah! Akulah Phoenix itu! Akulah yang kau harapkan selama ini! Tapi... harapanmu itu hancur karena manusia-manusia busuk itu, kan?_

Apakah suaraku, yang tidak terucap dari mulutku ini, bisa sampai ke telinga dan hatinya? Aku... aku bahkan tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun... Tenggorokanku terlalu kering. Mulutku dipenuhi darah sehingga kalau aku membukanya sedikit saja, darah akan menjadi apa yang pertama kali kumuntahkan, bukan kata-kataku.

"T-tidak mungkin...!" Suara Gang Ji mengembalikan kesadaranku. "Kau... KAU ADALAH SANG PHOENIX!"

Rupanya... suaraku benar-benar sampai padanya...

Aku tidak mengerti... Gang Ji dan Gaibang yang kulawan sebelumnya sama-sama mendapatkan kesempatan melihat mata emasku. Dan dari dekat pula...! Tapi... kenapa Gaibang itu malah ingin mencungkil mataku karena tidak mau melihatnya lagi? Sementara Gang Ji percaya padaku sesudah melihatnya?

"Ughhh...!" Kudengar rintihan Gang Ji, sementara kekuatannya perlahan-lahan pudar. "P-phoenix..."

Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya.

Tangannya terlepas dari pisau itu. Dan pisau itu, dengan tanganku memegang pangkalnya, meluncur jatuh. Pisau itu mendarat, tepat di atas dada kiri Gang Ji. Di jantungnya.

"U-uuggghhh...!" Darah keluar dari mulutku, mengalir jatuh ke luka di jantungnya yang menganga lebar.

Mataku mulai terpejam. Nafasku... seolah akan tercabut kapan saja dari tubuhku. Ahhh... tidak bisa! Tidak bisa begini...! Aku... aku masih harus melakukan sesuatu...! Aku tidak bisa membiarkan ini berakhir begitu saja...!

Kepalaku sekarang terasa begitu penuh. Teriakan penonton memekakkan telingaku, makin mengacaukan detak jantungku yang sudah tak karuan. Mereka meneriakiku supaya siapapun segera membunuhku. Selain itu, aku juga samar-samar mendengar derap langkah kaki para Gaibang yang mendekati kami. Tahu-tahu tubuh Gang Ji yang ada di hadapanku ditarik.

"Celaka...! Lukanya... apakah dia masih bisa tertolong?" Samar-samar aku mendengar teriakan seperti itu.

"Kurang ajar...! Penyihir ini... pembunuh!"

Mataku benar-benar terasa berat. Namun aku tidak boleh membiarkannya terpejam. Sebab... sebab kalau sampai terpejam, aku tahu semua ini akan selesai begini saja. Aku tidak boleh membiarkannya! Tidak...!

Aku sudah berjuang sejauh ini... Sia-sia saja... kalau di sini aku membiarkan diriku jatuh tak sadarkan diri!

Maka, dengan seluruh sisa tenagaku, yang mungkin dapat mengancam nyawaku, aku menegakkan kakiku dan berdiri. Kakiku gemetaran. Aku menoleh berusaha menemukan kemana Gaibang-gaibang itu membawa tubuh Gang Ji. Rupanya mereka masih tidak jauh... itu mereka...!

"T-tunggu...!" Suaraku pasti tidak terdengar sama sekali. Kalau pun terdengar, mungkin akan terdengar sebagai rintihan saja. Namun syukurlah mereka mendengarnya. Kulihat mereka berbalik, dengan salah satu dari Gaibang itu memondong tubuh Gang Ji di atas kedua tangannya.

Untuk setiap langkah yang kuambil, aku harus mempertaruhkan segenap keberadaanku. Tapi... aku harus maju. Kumohon... satu kali ini saja...! Aku harus sampai pada mereka...! Ya Tian... aku tidak bisa melihat apapun, semuanya terasa kabur. Tirai merah makin menutupi kedua bola mataku, dan aku terlalu bodoh untuk tahu bahwa tirai merah itu adalah darahku sendiri...

Aku tidak tahu ini keajaiban atau bukan. Tetapi akhirnya aku sampai padanya, Gaibang yang memondong tubuh Gang Ji.

Syukurlah mereka tidak bergerak mundur. Kugenggam tangan Gang Ji. Tangannya dingin dan kaku, sangat berbeda dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat...

Aku masih punya kekuatan... meskipun hanya sedikit...

"Gang Ji..." Kata-kataku keluar seperti bisikan. "Sekarang aku akan menyembuhkanmu, dan... kau akan tahu akulah Sang Phoenix... Setelah itu, katakan ini pada mereka... yang kehilangan pengharapan sepertimu..."

Tanganku yang satu lagi mencabut pisau di dadanya. Kuletakkan tanganku di atas luka yang terbuka sangat mengerikan itu. Aku menutup mata. Apakah aku bodoh karena aku berpikir akan berhasil, dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini? Ataukah... aku terlalu bodoh untuk sadar akan keadaanku sendiri? Aku tidak tahu... yang pasti, aku masih berusaha menggunakan seluruh kekuatanku.

Ya seluruhnya.

Cahaya yang dari tanganku yang mengalir masuk ke tubuhnya menerobos tirai merah yang menutupi mataku. Perlahan tetapi pasti, kulihat luka itu mulai tertutup. Ya, perlahan-lahan...

Lukanya tertutup. Darah yang mengotori tubuh dan bajunya sudah habis tak bersisa. Bibirnya yang tadinya membiru serta wajahnya yang pucat itu kini kembali mendapatkan rona merahnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum.

Rupanya... aku berhasil...

Kurasa... ini sudah cukup. Aku sudah tidak perlu tahu apa-apa lagi. Aku tidak perlu mempertahankan kesadaranku lagi. Aku tidak perlu tahu reaksi orang-orang di sekitarku. Yang pasti... aku bisa beristirahat sekarang, kan? Kuharap begitu...

Sebab... mataku benar-benar berat... kepalaku penat dan aku ngantuk sekali... kakiku tidak bisa menahan tubuhku...

Hal yang terakhir aku tahu, tubuhku menghantam lantai yang keras. Pandanganku menjadi gelap. Sesudah itu... aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Lu Xun... apa yang terjadi denganmu sekarang?

Aku masih tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa! Orang-orang sialan ini menahanku untuk tetap di sini! Kalau aku berani melangkah sedikit saja, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada Zhou Ying! Mereka mulai lengah, tetapi tetap tidak melepaskan pandangan dariku. Tentu, mereka akan memastikan bahwa aku tidak akan lari dan kembali pada pertarungan Lu Xun. Tapi, dengan keadaan Zhou Ying menjadi sandera mereka, siapa yang berpikir untuk lari?

"Penyihir itu pasti sudah mati sekarang..." Ucap salam satu orang, yang seketika menyulut kemarahan dalam batinku.

"Kau...!"

Mereka menyeringai mengejek. "Kau masih mencoba mengatakan bahwa adik angkatmu itu adalah Sang Phoenix?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka dengan nada menantang. "Dia itu cuma penyeranah! Terlalu bagus dia mati di tangan seorang Gaibang! Seharusnya ia mati dimakan anjing dan babi saja, manusia rendah seperti itu!"

Mereka tertawa. Apakah mereka tidak sadar kalau hanya ada satu kemauan yang ada di benakku sekarang? Ya... aku ingin mereka semua musnah! Cuma itu saja harapanku!

"Bukan cuma dibunuh anjing dan babi! Seharusnya orang seperti itu dilahirkan sebagai anjing dan babi saja! HAHAHA!"

"Ah! Bukankah lebih baik dia tidak pernah dilahirkan saja?"

Orang-orang ini...!

Aku mulai kalap... Kurasa... apa yang dipertarungan tadi terjadi pada Yangmei, terjadi padaku juga. Apakah di depanku ini manusia?! Tidak...! Tidak mungkin orang-orang seperti ini adalah manusia? Mereka bilang anjing dan babi? Ya! Itulah mereka!

Anjing dan babi... makhuk kotor yang rendah dan tak ada harganya!

Sebenarnya, apa yang mereka katakan itu benar... Kalau benar Lu Xun mati di tempat ini, dia bukan mati di tangan Gaibang! Lu Xun mati oleh anjing dan babi... DAN ANJING DAN BABI ITU ADALAH MEREKA!

Orang-orang ini... kematian adalah sesuatu yang terlalu bagus untuk mereka! Untuk makhluk hina seperti ini bisa bebas dari hukuman karena kematian, betapa enaknya mereka! Merekalah yang harusnya lahir tidak sebagai manusia, tetapi sebagai anjing dan babi! Dan Lu Xun... dia tidak pantas untuk orang-orang seperti ini! Orang-orang ini tidak layak mendapatkannya... Tidak! Melihatnya saja tidak pantas!

Keparat...! Manusia laknat!

"Mati..." Geramku, berusaha menahan amarah yang berusaha mengontrol tubuhku. Tapi aku gagal, dan kurasa tidak apa-apa. Toh, kemarahanku akan kutumpahkan pada orang-orang rendahan ini bukan? Perlahan aku membungkuk, meletakkan tubuh Yangmei di atas lantai. Dengan begitu, tanganku kosong.

Mereka berbalik. Tawa mereka berhenti mendadak dan memandangku. "Hah? Apa katamu?"

Mereka masih berani memamerkan wajah yang seperti binatang itu padaku?

"MATI KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA!"

Semua terjadi begitu cepat! Tanganku meninju dan menyerang siapapun yang ada di depan mataku! Darah mulai bersemburan dari mulut mereka. Bahkan... bahkan kepalaku terasa kosong saat melakukan ini! Aku sama sekali tidak memikirkan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying! Yang kulakukan hanya mengikuti naluriku untuk menghabisi orang-orang ini!

Tinjuanku melayang, diselingi dengan cipratan darah. Betapa jijiknya aku saat darah mereka mengotori bajuku!

"KAUUUU!" Salah seorang dari mereka yang terdekat dengan Zhou Ying, langsung menodongkan pisau ke arahnya. "DIAM! Atau gadis ini akan...!"

SIAAALLLL!

Namun tiba-tiba saja... orang itu mengerang kesakitan! Matanya terbelalak lebar dan seketika itu tak sadarkan diri. Ia jatuh, meninggalkan Zhou Ying yang tengah terisak karena ketakutan dan ngeri. Kulihat baik-baik... rupanya ada sebuah sosok di belakang mereka! Sosok itu membawa sepasang gada.

Ah! Orang itu adalah Gaibang yang kemarin... Shao Zhang!

"_Xiansheng_!" Teriaknya, penuh dengan rasa panik pula. "_Xiansheng_! Adik kedua _xiansheng_ sedang dalam keadaan bahaya!"

Panik, khawatir, takut, marah... seluruh perasaan itu bercampur tak terkontrol di dalam kepalaku!

"Tidak bisa!" Aku seperti bukan berseru lagi, melainkan meraung dengan segenap kesadaran yang masih tersisa di pikiranku. "You Ma...! You Niang...! Mereka...!"

Sebelum aku menjawab, aku mendengar lagi suara-suara dari belakangku. "Ming _furen_! Ming _furen_! Cepat! You Cheng ada di sana!" Aku menoleh tanpa pikir panjang, dan kulihat Ming _furen_ beserta pegawainya sedang berlari tergopoh-gopoh kemari! Shao Zhu dan Zhu Fan yang berlari di depan memimpin mereka sampai di sini. Nafas mereka terengah-engah.

"You Cheng!" Seru Ming _furen_, sama sekali tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mengatur nafasnya! Melihat kedatangan mereka... aku tahu pasti bahwa keadaan di kompetisi sudah sangat kalut dan tidak terkendali! "Biar You Niang dan You Ma kuawasi! Kau kembalilah pada You Xing! Cepat! Sebelum... sebelum... sebelum You Xing...!" Namun Ming _furen_ tidak akan pernah sanggup menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Tidak hanya karena ia sudah tahu aku mengerti maksudnya, tetapi karena dia juga tak sanggup mengatakan apapun!

Kulihat beberapa orang pegawai mulai membuka pintu penginapan. Aku menoleh kembali kepada Ming _furen_. "Kalau begitu, tolong jaga mereka, Ming _furen_! Kau bisa kupercaya, bukan?"

"Orang-orang seluruh kota ini menjadi gila karena _shifu-shifu_ itu! Tetapi aku tidak akan!" Serunya penuh kesungguhan dan ketulusan. Aku yakin dia tidak akan bohong. "Sekarang cepatlah kau kembali...! You Xing... Phoenix itu... dalam bahaya besar!"

Aku mengangguk sekali. Seketika itu juga kakiku kulangkahkan untuk berlari, secepat yang aku bisa!

Ya Tian... apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Kenapa semua jadi begini? Apakah langit sedang runtuh menimpa kepala kita? Bumi ini dan segala isinya seperti ditunggang balikkan! Aku... aku tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!

Akhirnya aku sampai di alun-alun kota dimana kompetisi berdarah itu diadakan.

Dari kejauhan, aku hanya bisa melihat samar-samar apa yang terjadi di panggung. Kenapa sekarang ada begitu banyak Gaibang? Bukankah yang bertarung harusnya Lu Xun saja? Dan... ya! Aku juga melihat Lu Xun di sana, tetapi Gang Ji yang menjadi lawannya tidak ada dimanapun. Ah! Itu dia di sana sedang dipondong oleh gerombolan Gaibang itu!

Dan yang lebih mengejutkan... aku melihat Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya! Lagi-lagi! Tubuhnya bercahaya, namun sesudah itu ia jatuh.

"YOU XIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!"

Para penonton di sekelilingku mulai kaget. Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi! Aku harus mencapai Lu Xun apapun yang terjadi!

Tapi... sebelum aku sampai... aku melihat orang yang lain menghampiri Lu Xun. Aku mengenal orang itu sebagai anggota tim Gang Ji. Laki-laki bertubuh kekar itu berjalan dengan cepat mendekati Lu Xun yang sedang pingsan. Dia... harusnya dia menolong Lu Xun, bukan?

Namun tebakanku salah besar.

Aku mendengar teriakan orang itu. Jelas sekali, seolah ia sedang berbicara tepat di telingaku. "Jadi penyihir kegelapan ini telah mengalahkan Gang Ji!" Teriaknya. Dijambaknya rambut Lu Xun yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri. Lu Xun tergantung tak berdaya, dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya terkulai lemah. Aku terperanjat. Makhluk apakah ini? Yang masih ingin menghabisi orang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri?

"YA BUNUH SAJA!" Kali ini seruan itu berasal dari para _shifu_! "Kau harus membunuhnya! Baru sesudah itu kau dinyatakan menang!"

Lalu suara tawa itu terdengar lagi. Tawa yang penuh dengan kedengkian dan iri hati. Tawa menjijikkan yang akan membuat siapapun muak mendengarnya! Termasuk aku!

Keadaan makin kalut dan kacau. Ada yang setuju dengan para _shifu_, tetapi ada yang berusaha menghentikannya. Apapun itu, bajingan tengik itu tidak merubah keputusannya untuk membunuh Lu Xun! Dilemparkannya Lu Xun ke bawah panggung, seperti melemparkan sampah.

Tubuh Lu Xun menghantam tanah berbatu yang keras. Jika ini peraturan yang sesungguhnya masih berlaku, harusnya ini dihentikan! Lu Xun sudah tak sadarkan diri dan tergeletak tak berdaya di lantai lebih dari sepuluh detik! Dan kalau masih kurang... sekarang dia ada di luar panggung!

Namun orang itu masih tidak bersedia melepaskannya. Tidak sebelum ia benar-benar tak bernyawa.

"Penyihir kegelapan! HA!" Tangannya yang besar dan kasar itu menarik kerah baju Lu Xun, mengangkat tubuhnya tinggi-tinggi hingga kakinya tidak lagi menyentuh lantai. "Sekarang penyihir kegelapan ini cuma seperti boneka jampi-jampi saja! HAHAHA!"

Dan tinjunya melayang, tepat mengenai perut Lu Xun.

Ya Tian! JAHANAM! Beraninya dia melakukan itu...! Semisalkan... semisalkan pun Lu Xun bukanlah seorang Phoenix, apakah pantas ia menyiksa seseorang yang sudah nyaris mati? Apa kesenangan yang bisa diperoleh dari memukuli orang yang tak berdaya dan tak dapat membalas lagi? APA?!

Sekali lagi orang itu menyeretnya. Para Gaibang yang lain ada yang berusaha menghentikannya, tetapi ada yang terlalu panik untuk melakukan apapun. Para _shifu_ itu? Tentu saja mereka menyorakinya. Sama juga dengan sebagian penonton. Ada yang ingin menonton atraksi berdarah ini, ada yang ingin menghentikannya. Namun mereka yang masih waras hanya menutup muka sambil berusaha pergi dari tempat yang telah menjelma menjadi neraka ini...!

Kalau Lu Xun bukan siapa-siapa untukku, aku juga akan pergi! Tapi dia adalah sahabatku! Aku harus berlari menghampirinya dan menyelamatkannya sebelum semuanya terlambat!

Bajingan itu sekali lagi menarik kerah baju Lu Xun, dan menyeretnya di tanah. Bajunya yang sudah robek sana-sini itu pun koyak terkena batu-batu yang tajam dari tanah.

Dan... hal yang paling terakhir aku dan Lu Xun ingininkan di dunia ini pun terjadi.

Baju Lu Xun robek, memperlihatkan apa yang ada di punggungnya selain luka tusukan pisau tadi.

Itu adalah... tanda budak.

"Li..." Orang itu membacanya sekilas dan keterkejutan. Bahkan tak hanya dia, tetapi semua orang yang melihatnya! Terutama _shifu-shifu_ itu! Mereka melihatnya dengan mata terbelalak, seperti baru saja melihat hantu! Nafas mereka tertahan.

Namun kekagetan itu sirna, berganti dengan tawa yang rendah dan gelap. Lama kelamaan berubah menjadi tawa yang keras dan mengerikan! Tawa terbahak-bahak yang aku tidak mengerti kenapa bisa ada di dunia ini.

"Budak! HAHAHA! Ternyata makhluk rendahan ini bukan cuma penyihir kegelapan, tetapi juga budak rendahan!" Seru Gai _shifu_, yang segera diikuti tawa _shifu-shifu_ lainnya. "Heh! Memalukan! Jangan ada dari kalian yang sampai terkena kenajisan dan kekotorannya! HAHAHA!"

Aku tidak percaya... ini benar-benar terjadi...

Kulihat jahanam yang tengah menyiksa Lu Xun juga tertawa. "Ternyata cuma budak! Baiklah! Budak harus mati dengan cara seorang budak!" Sekali lagi ia tertawa terbahak-bahak. Diangkatnya salah satu kakinya, tepat di atas kepala Lu Xun.

Jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak. Aku tahu apa yang akan terjadi jika sampai kakinya meluncur jatuh, namun aku tidak akan pernah bisa membayangkannya. Bukan hanya karena itu terlalu mengerikan. Tetapi karena tidak perlu membayangkannya saja, aku sudah lepas kendali karena kemarahanku!

Merendahkan Sang Phoenix begini rupa...!

Tanganku mengepal. Kakiku berlari menerobos kerumunan orang-orang! Aku menerjang orang itu dengan kecepatan penuh!

"BERHENTI, KEPARAAAAATTTTT!"

* * *

><p>Sebenarnya, bagi sodara yang nyadar, rentetan pertarungan ini inspirasinya dari Yu Yu Hakusho di Arc Dark Tournamen pas Yusuke dkk dicurangi~ Ehehehe... Zhao Yun kayak Yusuke-nya, sementara Lu Xun kayak Kurama-nya (keliatan banget, apalagi pas pingsan disiksa abis2an getu, persis Kurama... #tipeauthormalescariisnpirasi). Bedanya adalah Zhao Yun nggak bisa ikut tarung karena Zhou Ying disandera, sementara Yusuke karena tidur (awalnya). Trus si Kurama pingsan di akhir pertarungan gara2 pake kekuatannya buat mengalahkan Toya, sementara Lu Xun pingsan gara2 pake kekuatan menyembuhkan~ getuuuu~<p>

Dan... woah~ Cliffhanger lagi...

Wokey~ nothing to say~ XDDDDD yang jelas, updatenya seperti biasa, yaitu Sabtu minggu depan. Zai jian! ^^


	49. Leading Light

Reply review dulu, ah~~~

**Guest**: Makasih... :) dan inilah chap selanjutnya~

**rhie**: Emang... *coret*soalnya saya cuma tau fisika aja makanya saya pake hukum newton aksi-reaksi*coret* *dibantai seketika* wkwkwkw... Yups, pastilah Lu Xun akan baek2 aja~ Kalo nggak, cerita ini bakal TAMAT... Hohoho~

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Yeaaaahhhh~ mari kita lihat aksi Zhao Yun di chap ini~ Wkwkwkw...

**Ruega Kaiba**: Sama2... :) Wah iya donk, jelas aja saya berani karena sayalah authornyaaahhhh~ *ketawa ala Sima Yi abis itu dihajar massa* Mengenai cara bikin pertarungan, udah saya reviewin di FF anda, ya... ^^

**WalkingChandelier**: Sama2~ senang kalo anda enjoy... Stay tune, ya!

**Nakamura Aihara**: Makasih banyak... *kowtow* Whoooaaahhh~ anda terharu bikin saya terharu juga... Sabar, bu... kalo mereka dihajar sekarang, ntar cerita ini tamat, deh... XDDDD

Wokey... sekarang saya akan jelaskan kenapa saya telat update... *dihajar sebelum ngomong apa2* Jadi begini. Saya udah cerita kan kalo di semester ini, saya dapet dosen pembimbing yang baik banget dan saya pengen beliau jadi dosen pembimbing saya pas skripsi? Nah... minggu ini saya ketemuan dengan beliau untuk diskusi proyek saya. Jadilah seminggu lalu sampe hari ini saya lembur supaya kelihatan ada progress getu proyek saja... Abisnya, beliau ini dosen yang bener2 luar biasa baik banget...  
>Men, saya jadi keinget semua cutscene Lu Xun ama Lü Meng... Kali aja Lü Meng tuh pas ngajari Lu Xun bener2 sebaik dosen saya ini... Nggak heran Lu Xun ampe broken getu pas Lü Meng mati... Well, mungkin suatu saat kalo saya lulus dengan selamat dan utuh dari jurusan Arsitektur yang kayak neraka ini, saya bakal bikin fanfic tentang hubungan Lu Xun dan Lü Meng sebagai murid dan guru.<p>

Makanya sodara... dengarkan saya baik2... Kalo anda punya guru ato dosen yang baik hati, sayangilah beliau... Soalnya, nggak selamanya anda akan bisa bersama-sama mereka...

*dibantai gara2 sok bijaksana*

Oh iya! Di chap ini ada kemunculan salah satu OC. Jadi saya mau memulai dengan disclaimer bahwa OC ini **BUKAN MILIK SAYA**! Dan siapakah OC tersebut? Check it out!

Itu dulu, dah~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"BERHENTI, KEPARAAAAATTTTT!"

Aku tidak pernah tahu aku dapat berlari secepat ini. Yang pasti, dalam seumur hidupku yang hanya dua puluh dua tahun ini, inilah pertama kalinya aku merasakan kakiku bergerak begitu cepat. Dan tak hanya itu. Tangan kananku melayang saat sudah mendekati manusia jahanam itu, kemudian meninjunya dengan kekuatan yang entah darimana datangnya aku tak tahu.

Yang jelas sesudah itu tubuhnya terpelanting jauh dan terhempas, menghantam tanah pada jarak yang sangat jauh dariku.

Sekarang Lu Xun sudah aman. Sudah tidak akan ada orang jahat lagi yang akan menyakitinya. Dan kalaupun ada, aku tidak akan membiarkan seorang pun menyentuhnya, barang seujung rambut pun!

Aku berlutut di sisi tubuhnya yang tergeletak begitu saja. Kuambil kain biru milikku yang ada di tangannya, yang selama ini menjadi senjatanya. Heran... bahkan dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri seperti ini, Lu Xun tak pernah melepaskan kain itu. Kain biru itu kuselimutkan di tubuhnya. Ya... seperti dulu saat kami pertama kali bertemu...

Ah, aku tak mau mengingatnya lagi.

Aku berdiri, dengan Lu Xun di atas kedua tanganku. Kenapa... meski keadaannya seperti ini, dia selalu dapat tersenyum? Tidak ada kesakitan di wajahnya, barang secuil pun. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Mengapa apa yang kurasakan selalu berbeda dari perasaannya?

"CIH! KURANG AJAR...!" Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara erangan laki-laki brengsek yang sudah berani memperlakukan Lu Xun seperti sampah begini. Orang itu menyeka darah di bibirnya, kemudian menudingku dengan suara menantang. "KAUUUU...! Apa maksudmu menganggu pertarungan kami, hah?! Kau buta?"

Pertarungan...?

Apanya yang pertarungan?! Pantaskah semua yang ia lakukan pada Lu Xun disebut sebagai 'pertarungan'? Itu perbuatan manusia biadab! Manusia tak bermartabat yang hanya tahu untuk memukuli orang yang sudah sekarat! Jangankan Gaibang, bahkan menjadi manusia pun orang ini tak pantas!

"Kau...!" Ada begitu banyak sumpah serapah di kepalaku! Ada timbunan amarah yang sudah tak dapat terbendung lagi! Tapi... kenapa aku tidak dapat mengucapkan apapun? Yang ada hanya perasaan marah. Ya, perasaan marah yang tak jelas akan bermuara dimana. Nafasku tertahan, tercekat di tenggorokanku yang terasa seperti di sumpal oleh sesuatu, dan aku tak tahu apa itu.

Laki-laki itu maju mendekat. Matanya terus tertuju pada tubuh Lu Xun yang ada di tanganku. "Cepat serahkan adikmu itu padaku!"

"Mana ada kakak yang begitu gila akan menyerahkan adiknya? Apalagi untuk dibunuh? Dan apalagi jika adiknya adalah seorang Phoenix?" Tanyaku, setengah berteriak padanya dan setengah bertanya pada diriku sendiri. "Aku tak akan mengizinkanmu menyentuh You Xing lagi! Bertarunglah denganku! Dan baru sesudah kau berhasil membunuhku, kau bebas melakukan apapun padanya!"

Tapi aku tahu itu tidak akan terjadi. Aku tidak akan kalah, demi Lu Xun dan demi diriku sendiri.

Bukannya menerima tantanganku, orang itu malah tertawa. "Oh, ya? Kau akan bertarung? Dan bagaimana dengan adikmu yang sudah sekarat itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek. "Apa kau akan bertarung dengan menentengnya? Kalau kau biarkan saja, apa kau yakin mereka tidak akan mencelakainya yang sudah tak berdaya itu?" Tantangnya sambil menunjuk ke arah _shifu-shifu _yang memandangiku dengan tatapan kesal dan jengkel. Sudah tentu karena aku menghentikan 'anak buah'nya ini untuk membunuh Lu Xun.

Tapi... orang ini benar! Mana mungkin aku memondong Lu Xun begini terus selama dalam pertarungan? Tanganku tidak akan bisa kugunakan! Tapi... kalau aku menggeletakkan Lu Xun begitu saja, kemungkinan besar _shifu-shifu_ itulah yang akan membunuhnya. Aku harus bagaimana?

Sampai tiba-tiba... aku mendengar sesuatu dari kejauhan.

"_Xiansheng_! _Xiansheng_!"

Suara seorang gadis! Saat aku menoleh, aku melihat sosok yang berteriak memanggilku tengah berjuang menerobos kerumunan orang. Rupanya... gadis itu adalah gadis yang seminggu lalu oleh Lu Xun disembuhkan dan diselamatkan dari para _shifu_! Semakin dekat, aku semakin melihat wajahnya yang basah dan merah. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan, sebagai bukti kesedihannya yang mendalam.

Saat ia berdiri di depanku dan mulai mengatur nafasnya, aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap sambil bertanya. "Kau... gadis yang waktu itu, kan?" Tanyaku, sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menghiburnya atau menanyakan maksud kedatangannya.

"B-benar, _xiansheng_! Akulah gadis yang minggu lalu diselamatkan olehnya!" Jawab gadis itu sambil menunjuk Lu Xun. "_Xiansheng_... maaf... aku memang tidak melihat kompetisi Gaibang ini, tapi aku mengerti yang sedang terjadi...!" Tangis gadis itu sekali lagi pecah, dan aku masih tidak tahu harus melakukan apa...! "_Shifu-shifu_ itu... mereka memfitnahnya sebagai penyihir kegelapan, bukan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Benar..."

Dengan suara yang pecah dan bergetar, gadis itu menyahut sekali lagi. "_Xiansheng_, jika _xiansheng_ akan bertarung dengan orang itu, biarlah aku yang menjaganya!" Katanya dengan menghimpun seluruh keberanian yang ada. APA?! Dia meresikokan dirinya melakukan ini? Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau dia sedang mencari gara-gara dengan para _shifu _itu? "Rumahku tak jauh dari sini! Kumohon izinkan aku untuk membawanya ke sana, merawatnya, dan menjaganya sembari _xiansheng_ bertarung!"

"Orangtuamu?" Tanyaku dengan cepat. Aku tahu kedua orangtua gadis ini tidak menyukai Lu Xun, meski Lu Xun sudah menyembuhkan putri mereka. "Bagaimana dengan mereka?"

Gadis itu terdiam, kemudian menggeleng. Wajahnya menunjukkan kesedihan mendalam, tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

"_Xiansheng_ tenang saja..." Jawabnya. "Kedua orangtuaku sedang menyaksikan pertarungan ini. Mereka tidak akan tahu aku membawanya ke rumah..."

Menyaksikan pertarungan ini...?

Tiba-tiba sekelebat prasangka buruk muncul dalam pikiranku. Lu Xun pernah menceritakan padaku bahwa orangtua gadis ini sempat menuduhnya sebagai penyihir kegelapan, dan karena itu tidak percaya bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix. Apakah mungkin merekalah yang memanggil _shifu-shifu_ ini dan...?

Ah! Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Aku tidak boleh memfitnah orang sembarangan!

"Baiklah..." Kataku sambil menurunkan Lu Xun dari gendonganku, kemudian membiarkan gadis itu memapahnya. "Bawalah dia, dan pastikan dia aman-aman saja. Jangan sampai orang lain tahu." Pesanku padanya. "Aku akan memenangkan pertarungan ini, kemudian aku akan ke rumahmu dan membawanya."

"Jangan khawatir, _xiansheng_..." Katanya berusaha meyakinkanku. "Aku akan pergi sekarang. Jaga diri _xiansheng_ baik-baik..."

Dengan begitu, ia pergi. Mataku masih tetap memandang kepergiannya, memastikan tidak ada seorang pun yang akan mencegat maupun menghalanginya. Dan syukurlah tidak ada. Sampai ia begitu jauh dan tidak terlihat dari pandangan mataku, sudah keluar dari alun-alun kota ini, barulah aku bisa memusatkan perhatianku sepenuhnya pada lawanku. Ah! Aku tidak mau mengakuinya sebagai lawanku pada satu tingkat yang sama! Orang busuk seperti ini, bahkan untuk menjadi lawanku pun tak pantas!

Orang itu menyilangkan lengan. "Kelihatannya kau mendapat bantuan ya, You Cheng..."

"Ya," jawabku cepat. "Dan karena itu, kurasa sekarang adalah saatnya kita bertarung."

Ia menyeringai licik. "Baiklah... kau yang minta..." Ia mulai tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Jangan sampai kau mengemis-ngemis padaku minta hidupmu diselamatkan, ya? HAHAHA!"

"Tidak akan. Kupastikan itu." Balasku sambil tersenyum simpul. Orang seperti ini, aku cukup tahu sekilas saja bahwa orang ini cuma besar mulut saja. Mengenai kekuatannya... yah... kalau dia bisa-bisanya menyiksa orang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri, berarti hanya sebatas itulah kemampuannya. Dan aku tidak akan takut dengan orang seperti ini!

Gaibang itu menggeram, tak sabar ingin menghabisiku. Ia berlari ke arahku dengan satu kepalan tinju yang akan mengenaiku. "MATI KAUUUUU!"

Aku bahkan tidak perlu bersalto, melompat, apalagi menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk menghindarinya. Kakiku tak bergerak selangkah pun. Cukup menggerakkan tubuhku sedikit ke samping, dan tinjuan itu meleset.

"APA?"

"Pertahananmu terbuka." Sahutku. Dan dengan satu peringatan itu, tanganku yang bebas langsung meninjunya, kena telak di perutnya! Hmph. Sudah kuduga. Gaibang itu terpelanting ke ujung panggung.

Ia berusaha berdiri. Kemarahannya kali ini seperti seribu kali lebih banyak daripada sebelumnya. "KAUUUU...! BAJINGAN!" Sumpahnya sambil berdiri lagi. Orang ini masih tidak mau menyerah juga? Dan tidak cuma itu, dia bahkan mencoba menyerangku lagi? Dengan cara yang sama? Dengan taktik yang sama? Ya Tian... apa orang ini sedikitpun tak mengerti strategi?

"HEAAAAAA! MATI KAUUUUU!"

Seharusnya aku bisa menghindarinya dengan cara seperti tadi. Tapi kali ini aku tidak akan melakukannya.

Aku penasaran, apakah yang membuat Gaibang satu ini melaju sampai sejauh ini? Sifatnya yang buruk dan tidak terhormat itu membuatku ragu dia adalah seorang Gaibang, sama sekali berbeda dengan rekan sekelompoknya, Gang Ji. Dan kalau masih kurang, dia sama sekali tidak punya taktik!

Jadi aku diam saja. Dan pada saat ia menyerangku, aku menahannya dengan telapak tanganku.

Dan saat itulah, aku tahu kenapa ia bisa sejauh ini.

"AHHHHHH...! Kau...!" Seruanku terdengar sesaat sesudah tinjunya berkontak dengan tanganku. Kalau orang biasa, bahkan Gaibang sekalipun, pasti akan langsung terpelanting oleh tinjuannya yang sangat luar biasa ini! Tapi aku adalah seorang jendral, dan aku tidak mau kalah darinya!

Kupusatkan seluruh kekuatanku pada telapak tanganku dan menahan serangannya yang begitu kuat! Tidak...! Aku tidak akan kalah! Latihan Jendral Huang Zhong di Gunung Qing Cheng yang begitu tak manusiawi, meski sebentar, telah mengajariku berbagai ilmu untuk menahan serangan seperti ini, dan melatih kekuatan pada telapak tanganku!

Aku teringat saat siang itu, dimana kami, enam orang yang terdiri dari aku, Lu Xun, Jiang Wei, Guan Suo, Ma Dai, dan Guan Ping, disuruh memanjat tebing yang begitu tinggi dan curam. Setiap batu tajam yang harus kugenggam tak hanya berfungsi untuk melukai dan menggores telapak tanganku, tetapi juga melatih tanganku agar lebih kuat!

Dan pada saat itu... aku masih ingat... aku turun lagi untuk membantu Lu Xun memanjat...

"AKU TIDAK AKAN KALAAAAHHHHH!" Dengan satu seruan itu, kukerahkan seluruh tenagaku di telapak tanganku! Akhirnya tenaganya berkurang, dan akhirnya berhenti sama sekali. Ughhh... tanganku... rasanya seperti seluruh tulang-tulangnya telah hancur.

Aku tidak menyianyiakan kesempatan itu lagi. Tanganku yang lain dengan cepat mencekal lehernya.

"ARRRGGGHHHH! Lepaskan! Aku tidak bisa bernafas!" Jeritnya, seperti ayam yang sebentar lagi dipotong.

Sedikit pun aku tidak menghiraukannya. Sementara ia masih meronta-ronta berulang-ulang kali, kugunakan tanganku yang lain untuk menghantarkan tinjuan padanya! Dan tak cuma itu, dari jauh memang benar tinjuanku terlihat hanya satu kali. Namun sebenarnya ini adalah salah satu jurus yang aku tahu. Sangking cepatnya hanya terlihat satu kali meninju, padahal sebenarnya banyak tinjuan yang kulayangkan!

Dan untuk terakhir kalinya, aku menghimpun seluruh kekuatanku, kemudian meninjunya sekali! Tubuhnya sekali lagi terpelanting, jauh ke sudut panggung. Dan kali ini aku tidak menunggu. Aku, meski dengan lambat, perlahan-lahan menghampirinya.

Bajungan itu tidak lagi bangkit berdiri. Ia hanya bergerak mundur. "Y-You Cheng...! J-jangan bunuh aku...!" Sekarang malah ia yang mengemis. Bukankah tadi orang ini sendiri berkata agar aku jangan sampai mengemis untuk hidupku? Lucu sekali. "Aku menyerah kalah, You Cheng! Aku menyerah!" Pintanya sambil ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang. Orang ini...! Bagaimana bisa begitu tidak tahu diri?

"Hei, kau!" Seruku sambil menudingnya. "Kau hanya bertarung begitu saja, dan sekarang kau sudah mengemis untuk hidupmu! Bagaimana dengan semua yang sudah kau lakukan pada adikku?!" Aku membentak dengan sengit.

"Y-you Cheng...! Itu kesalahpahaman!" Orang ini...! Masih juga membela diri! Benar-benar membuatku muak! "Itu semua gara-gara _shifu_-_shifu_ itu! Kau pasti tahu bagaimana jahatnya mereka, kan?"

Aku menggeram sekali. Mataku tertuju pada para _shifu_ yang mulai kelihatan panik dan cemas. Benar juga... semua ini salah mereka!

Tapi, orang ini juga tidak lepas dari kesalahan. "Lantas? Bukankah yang memukuli You Xing seperti itu adalah tanganmu? Jika orang-orang munafik itu dimusnahkan oleh Sang Phoenix, kau juga mau dimusnahkannya?" Pengecut busuk ini sekali lagi ber_kowtow_ sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat.

Ya sudahlah... dia sudah mendapat pelajarannya. Lagipula... kurasa Lu Xun juga tidak mau aku berlaku lebih dari ini.

Jadi akhirnya aku berbalik begitu saja, meninggalkan orang itu. "Kali ini kumaafkan..." Ucapku dengan nada yang datar dan dingin. "Tapi jika aku melihatmu berusaha mencelakai You Xing lagi, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu meski kita sesama Gaibang..."

Dengan begitu aku pergi meninggalkannya...

Sama sekali tidak sadar... bahwa dia sudah berdiri.

"MATI KAU, JAHANAM!"

Celaka!

Aku berbalik, dan tahu-tahu ia sudah begitu dengan denganku! Tinjunya yang mengepal itu terarah pada wajahku. Dan aku tahu pasti. Kalau tinjuannya sampai telak mengenai wajahku, maka bisa-bisa aku tewas seketika!

Tapi... aku tak punya waktu untuk menghindar! Apalagi untuk menggunakan tanganku menahan serangannya!

Jadi... aku melakukan satu-satunya hal yang dapat kulakukan...

"Lho?" Bajingan tengik ini menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, kebingungan karena serangannya tidak mengenai siapapun. Atau lebih tepatnya, ia tidak menemukan siapapun di depannya. "Dimana manusia keparat satu itu?"

"Di sini..."

Barulah ketika dia menunduk, matanya melihatku. Ya, aku hanya bisa menjatuhkan diriku, satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan dalam sepersekian detik yang begitu genting. Tubuhku sekarang berselonjor di bawah, dengan kaki kananku siap mengayun dan menjegal kakinya. Aku melakukannya sebelum ia sempat bahkan hanya untuk menunjukkan ekspresi kekagetan. Tubuhnya segera jatuh.

Rupanya Gaibang satu ini memang cuma pengecut rendahan! Beraninya dia... memintaku membiarkannya begitu saja, dan pada saat aku berbalik dan lengah, barulah ia bermaksud menyerangku!

Menyerang punggung seseorang, betapa pengecutnya!

Kucekal kerah baju orang itu. "Kau...!" Geramku. "Kurasa kau memang sudah busuk dari akar-akarnya! Kau tak pantas jadi Gaibang! Mati saja kau!"

Meski satu kata 'mati' itu terucap, aku toh tak membunuhnya. Dengan sepenuh tenagaku, kulemparkan orang itu ke arah penonton! Ya, penonton yang sedari tadi terus-menerus berteriak menuntut agar Lu Xun dibunuh! Aku tidak peduli apa yang terjadi sesudah itu! Aku tidak peduli lagi apakah orang-orang itu tertimpa tubuh besarnya atau tidak! Apalagi takdir orang itu! Kalau mau mati, ya matilah!

Akhirnya selesai juga pertarungan ini... sayangnya, aku tidak merasa lebih baik barang sedikitpun. Meski aku sudah membalaskan seluruh pukulan yang ia berikan pada Lu Xun, tetap saja itu tidak berarti luka-luka Lu Xun telah sembuhkan, kan? Apalagi... aku tahu Lu Xun tidak akan memintanya...

Aku berbalik. Yang aku ingin lakukan sekarang hanyalah menjemput Lu Xun di rumah gadis itu, kemudian berkumpul lagi bersama Zhou Ying dan Yangmei. Sesudah itu, kami akan merundingkan semuanya. Kalau sudah... mungkin kami akan segera pergi dari kota ini. Aku tahu kami butuh uang emas hasil kemenangan kami pada kompetisi ini. Tapi makin lama... kompetisi ini bukannya menyenangkan tetapi jadi mematikan.

Dan aku tidak butuh ini. Kami mempertaruhkan nyawa... hanya untuk uang.

Semiskin-miskinnya keadaan kami sekarang, kami tahu bahwa yang namanya hidup itu jauh lebih berarti daripada uang.

Namun ketika aku menoleh... tampaklah di hadapanku seorang Gaibang yang lain. Lawan yang baru...

"Hmmm... hebat juga kalian berdua berhasil mengalahkan Gang Ji dan Chu Zhuo..." Gumam Gaibang itu dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tidak terbaca. Oh, jadi nama orang yang tadi kulawan itu Chu Zhuo? Ah, aku juga tidak peduli. Orang ini pasti adalah kawan mereka berdua yang telah kami kalahkan. "Padahal sebelumnya kalian sudah terluka begitu parah..."

Dari gelagat orang ini, aku tahu bahwa dia sedang menantangku untuk bertarung lagi. Dan aku tidak akan menghindar kalau ada orang-orang seperti ini yang ingin menantangku bertarung. Aku pun urung untuk turun dari panggung. Orang itulah yang akhirnya naik. Di tangannya adalah seuntai _shu-zhu_(1), kalung yang bentuknya seperti tasbih tetapi berukuran raksasa, dan yang manik-manik besarnya terbuat dari kayu. Beberapa buah terbuat dari bahan metal.

Aku memandanginya sejenak. "Kau juga menginginkan nyawa You Xing seperti kawanmu itu?"

Orang itu berhenti, tepat di depanku. "Awalnya aku begitu ingin membunuhnya karena ia adalah penyihir kegelapan. Setidaknya, begitulah kata-kata para _shifu_. Namun sesudah aku melihat tiga pertarungan yang berlangsung di depan mataku, aku mulai meragukannya." Katanya dengan suara yang, sekali lagi, tanpa ekspresi dan datar. "Bawa You Xing kemari. Dan suruhlah dia menghanguskan _shifu-shifu_ itu dengan api dari langit. Jika ia adalah Sang Phoenix, tentu ia dapat melakukannya, bukan?"

Semua orang tergetar mendengar ucapannya, apalagi para _shifu_ itu. Orang-orang mulai heboh sendiri saat mendengar perkataannya. Aku sendiri? Aku tidak terkejut. Sama seperti orang ini, aku pun berharap Lu Xun dapat melakukannya.

Namun yang aku sama sekali tidak paham adalah... kedataran suaranya. Seolah-olah itu adalah hal yang sangat biasa.

"A-apa maksudmu?!"

"Sudah kami katakan penyihir gelap itu bukan Phoenix!"

"Kaulah yang akan dihanguskan, Gaibang! Karena kau menyumpahi kami!"

Kudengar protes dari para _shifu_. Tapi untuk apa mempedulikan mereka. Semisalkan, semisalkan suatu saat Lu Xun sungguh-sungguh menghanguskan mereka dengan api, kurasa itu sama sekali bukan hal yang aneh. Mereka terlalu jahat untuk dibiarkan lalu begitu saja, orang-orang munafik ini...

Tapi aku tahu Lu Xun tidak akan mau melakukannya. Meski sekarang ia sedang tidak pingsan pun, aku tahu mustahil memintanya untuk menghabisi orang-orang sok itu. Yah, Lu Xun akan melakukannya kalau dia sendiri mau, bukan karena paksaan orang lain...

Aku tak lantas menjawab. "Apa urusanmu dengan mereka?" Tanyaku balik.

Gaibang itu menjawab dengan tenang. "Kau tidak lihat apa yang ia lakukan pada kami para Gaibang? Merendahkan kami seperti ini, dan sekarang telah membuat kami jadi begini." Ia memandang ke sekeliling. Ya, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Zhu Fan dan Shao bersaudara, tiga orang Gaibang yang kami lawan sebelum ini, serta Gang Ji dan Chu Zhuo.

Kompetisi Gaibang yang seharusnya tidak akan melukai orang. Apalagi orang sebanyak ini!

Kugelengkan kepalaku perlahan. "Maaf, tapi kurasa kau tidak dapat melakukannya." Jawabku. "Pertama, aku tidak akan memanggil You Xing kemari. Kedua, You Xing sedang tak sadarkan diri. Ketiga, kalau seandainya You Xing sedang baik-baik saja pun, dia pasti tidak akan menuruti keinginanmu."

Gaibang itu hanya menggeram dengan suara rendah dan tertahan.

"Karena tidak sepertimu..." Lanjutku. "...You Xing tahu apa yang ia lakukan."

Belum mulutku terkatup, tiba-tiba Gaibang itu sudah menerjangku dan melayangkan _shu-_zhu raksasanya! Betapa terkejutnya aku! Aku sama sekali tidak ada persiapan untuk serangan mendadak ini! Namun syukurlah aku berhasil bersalto ke samping dan menghindari serangan _shu-zhu_ itu! Dan bukan cuma sekali ia menyerangku, tetapi berkali-kali!

Semakin lama aku semakin terpojok! Kakiku sudah hampir mendekati ujung panggung dan aku akan terjatuh sebentar lagi kalau tidak melakukan apapun! Serangannya begitu membabi-buta dan cepat! Aku sama sekali tidak diberi waktu untuk melompat ke samping atau menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melarikan diri! Apalagi senjata itu punya jarak yang lumayan luas!

"Hei! Hentikan!" Seruku dalam kepanikan luar biasa. "Apa yang kau lakukan? Dasar gila!"

"Namaku An Tai." Balasnya. Serangannya jauh lebih sengit daripada suaranya. "Kita bertarung, You Cheng. Kalau kau kalah, You Xing harus memusnahkan orang-orang itu."

Cih! Kenapa semua orang segila ini? Kenapa selalu Lu Xun yang dipertaruhkan? Tadi dipertaruhkan hidupnya, sekarang kemauannya? Mereka pikir Lu Xun itu apa? Benda mati yang bisa diberikan dengan begitu mudah? Atau anjing yang bisa disuruh-suruh? Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Bahkan aku pun tak akan pernah bisa memaksanya melakukan sesuatu kalau tidak sesuai dengan keinginannya!

"Yang benar saja!" Balasku. Kali ini terpaksalah aku menggunakan tanganku, tangan kosong, untuk menggenggam _shu-zhu_ raksasa itu! Memang benar aku bisa menggenggamnya, tetapi oleh Gaibang bernama An Tai ini, _shu-zhu_ itu diayunkannya hingga aku pun ikut melayang bersama dengan senjata ini! Dan baru ketika _shu-zhu_nya ia lepaskan, tubuhku menghantam lantai panggung pula.

Sial...!

Ia berjalan mendekat sembari aku berusaha berdiri. Orang ini...! "Cih... kurasa aku harus bertarung serius denganmu!"

"Aku siap kapanpun, You Cheng."

Dengan demikian, aku berdiri, kemudian menerjangnya dengan segera!

"MATILAAAAAAAHHHH!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Nggg...?

Dimana... aku...?

Betapa inginnya aku berdiri. Namun aku tidak sanggup. Seluruh tubuhku terasa lumpuh, seperti dibebani sesuatu yang sangat berat. Ah, jangankan berdiri, untuk tetap mempertahankan mataku agar terbuka saja rasanya susah sekali. Cahaya matahari senja menyeruak masuk melalui jendela, yang secara langsung masuk ke mataku dan membuatku silau. Baru sesudah salah satu tanganku kuangkat untuk menghalanginya, mataku dapat kubuka.

Ahhhh... apa yang terjadi padaku? Rasanya aku sudah tertidur lama sekali. Untuk sesaat aku berpikir apa saja yang terjadi barusan. Hmmm... hari ini aku bertarung tiga lawan tiga karena hasutan _shifu-shifu_ itu. Namun sesudah selesai pun, aku dan Zhao Yun dipaksa untuk bertarung melawan tim yang lain. Zhao Yun pergi, dan aku melawan Gang Ji. Toh pada akhirnya aku berhasil mengalahkannya.

Sesudah itu... aku menggunakan kekuatan yang sangat besar untuk menyembuhkannya. Dan aku tidak tahu apa-apa lagi sesudah itu.

Dimana aku sekarang, ya?

Tanpa bangkit dari tempat tidur, aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan. Ini jelas bukan penginapan Ming _furen_. Tempat ini sangat amat sederhana, tetapi terasa familiar. Oh iya... aku ingat sekarang. Ini adalah rumah si gadis yang beberapa hari lalu kusembuhkan.

Sembari masih terhanyut dalam pikiranku sendiri, aku mencium sebuah bau yang harum dari arah dapur. Aku menoleh. Kulihat gadis itu dengan tangannya memegang sebuah mangkuk. Ia terlihat sangat jauh berbeda dari saat aku pertama kali bertemu dengannya. Rambut panjangnya yang dulu acak-acakan dan tak teratur, kini terjalin dalam kepangan-kepangan kecil yang indah. Baju putihnya yang panjang dan sederhana melambai-lambai ketika ia berjalan ke arahku.

"Oh!" Pekiknya kaget. "Kau sudah bangun, _xiansheng_?"

Kalau semisalkan tubuhku cukup kuat untuk bangkit, aku pasti akan melakukannya. Sayangnya, aku terlalu lemah untuk itu. Aku hanya menjawab dengan suara yang rupanya lemah sekali. "Iya... Terima kasih banyak..." Kataku. Ia duduk di sisi ranjang dan meletakkan mangkuknya di atas sebuah meja kecil. "Kenapa... aku bisa ada di sini...? Apakah kau yang menolongku?"

"Bukan aku, _xiansheng_..."

"Dan tolong jangan panggil aku '_xiansheng_'." Aku menyela. "Panggil aku 'You Xing' saja."

"Ohhh... Baiklah, You Xing..." Gadis itu dengan cepat menutup mulutnya, sebelum membungkuk sekilas dengan sopan. Kelihatannya ia masih merasa aneh sekali tidak memanggilku dengan '_xiansheng_'. "Sebenarnya yang menolongmu adalah kakakmu sendiri. Tadi kau pingsan, namun rekan dari Gaibang yang kau lawan itu tidak terima. Lantas ia..." Suaranya yang merdu menjadi lemah sekali. Wajahnya ia palingkan dariku dan menunduk dalam-dalam. "... ah... kau pasti tahu, bukan?"

Aku menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak. Saat itu aku pingsan. Tolong ceritakan padaku..."

Ia menelan ludah, sebelum menceritakannya. Kulihat mata biru tuanya mulai berair. "Dia memukulimu dan mempermainkanmu... lalu..."

"Lalu...?" Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap, bingung dan tidak mengerti.

Bibirnya bergetar, sepertinya enggan menceritakan. Kali ini ia benar-benar membuang muka dariku, sepertinya sama sekali tidak mau melihat wajahku sama sekali. "You Xing... lihatlah keadaanmu sendiri..." Hanya itu yang dikatakannya, meninggalkan begitu banyak tanda tanya dalam pikiranku bagaikan banyaknya bintang di langit.

Kuangkat sedikit selimut yang menutupi tubuhku. Dan sadarlah aku bahwa tubuh atasku telanjang kalau semisalkan tidak ada perban yang membebatnya. Tidak hanya punggung dan dadaku yang diperban, tetapi juga lengan dan dahi. Pipi dan bibirku terasa perih sekali. Kelihatannya aku terluka cukup banyak hari ini. Tapi... ahhh... itu bukan sesuatu yang harus dikhawatirkan.

Aku sadar benar, gadis ini sudah melihat tanda di punggungku.

"Astaga...!" Suaraku tertahan di tenggorokanku. Secara refleks tubuhku langsung bangkit dalam posisi duduk, meski aku kesulitan. Gadis itu tersentak kaget, langsung membantuku dan menggenggam kedua tanganku yang bergetar. "Tolong katakan padaku... apa yang orang itu lakukan padaku?!" Tanyaku. Aku benar-benar merasa bersalah saat melihat kekagetan dalam wajahnya. Pasti tanpa sadar aku terdengar seperti membentaknya.

Gadis berpakaian putih polos itu seperti tak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Bahkan sekedar untuk berkata 'aku tak bisa menjelaskan' saja sepertinya ia tak mampu. Padahal... aku sangat membutuhkan jawabannya! Aku perlu tahu!

Airmata mulai mengalir. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya tersendat-sendat. "Orang itu merobek bajumu. Dan meski tanpa sengaja, telah memperlihatkan tanda... itu..."

Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas.

Rupanya begitu... sekarang semua orang tahu tanda ini...

Betapa kagetnya aku! Tiba-tiba saja gadis itu memelukku erat-erat, membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku dan menumpahkan seluruh kesedihannya padaku. Sungguh, kusangka ia akan menjauh begitu tahu tanda seperti ini ada di pungguku! "You Xing...!" Isaknya. "Oh... Sang Phoenix... kenapa... kenapa tanda seperti itu...? Bagaimana bisa...?" Suaranya yang seharusnya merdu itu menjadi pecah oleh sedu sedannya.

Aku tidak menjawab apapun, dan memang sebaiknya begitu. Tanganku terangkat perlahan, membelai rambutnya seringan dan selembut mungkin. Untuk beberapa saat, hanya keheninganlah yang mengisi relung-relung udara di rumah yang sederhana ini.

Akhirnya gadis itu menenang. Perlahan dan dengan sendirinya, ia melepaskan diri dari pelukanku. Kedua tangannya di depan wajahnya, entah karena menghapus airmatanya atau malu karena tiba-tiba memelukku dan menangis seperti itu. Aku hanya tersenyum sedih saat melihatnya. "Oh iya..." Kutepuk perlahan bahunya. "Aku belum tahu sesuatu yang penting. Siapa namamu?"

Gadis itu mulai mengangkat wajahnya dan memandangku. Pandangannya jatuh lagi ke bawah sembari ia menjauh, duduk di sisi pembaringan di posisi awalnya. "Jangan berkata 'sesuatu yang penting' begitu, You Xing. Namaku sama sekali tidak penting untuk Phoenix sepertimu." Jawabnya dengan suara yang sangat pelan. Tapi toh ia mengatakannya juga. "Namaku Ning Xue(2)."

"Ning Xue... nama yang bagus." Jawabku dengan tulus. Iya, aku mengatakannya dengan sungguh-sungguh. 'Xue' dari salju, seperti kulitnya yang seputih salju. Dan baju putih itu makin memperkuat arti namanya. "Kau umur berapa?"

Gadis bernama Ning Xue itu terdiam sejenak, seperti menghitung. "Musim dingin ini, aku genap lima belas tahun." Jawabnya. "You Xing, kenapa kau mengajakku bicara hal-hal yang tidak penting seperti mengenai diriku? Bukankah ini adalah saatnya untuk memikirkan mengenai... mengenai..."

"Mengenai tanda di punggungku?" Selaku. Aku memberikan seulas senyum padanya, yang hanya ia balas dengan anggukan kepala. Perlahan mataku menengadah, menatap langit-langit rumah yang rendah. "Sudah terjadi, Ning Xue. Jangan dipikirkan lagi. Sekarang kalau kita bisa bertemu lagi, ini bukanlah saatnya untuk bersedih..." Ning Xue memandangku saat aku mengucapkan hal ini, seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk teraneh di alam semesta. "Nanti kalau kau sudah tidak sedih, barulah kau lanjutkan mengatakan padaku apa yang barusan terjadi."

Sejenak Ning Xue terdiam. "Kau benar, You Xing. Terima kasih banyak." Jawabnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya sejak bertemu dengannya, aku melihatnya tertawa, meskipun hanya tawa kecil. Gadis ini sungguh manis dan cantik saat ia tidak bersedih. "Sungguh aku tidak menyangka... Sang Phoenix yang sesungguhnya dan yang selalu diceritakan oleh para _shifu_ sangatlah berbeda! Bagaikan langit dan bumi!"

Akhirnya percakapan kami untuk sesaat berbelok, dari penuturannya mengenai apa yang baru saja terjadi, akhirnya menjadi canda tawa singkat. Namun meski sekejap mata saja rasanya, waktu yang sesaat itu telah menghilangkan kesedihannya yang tadi. Syukurlah...

"Kurasa..." Kata Ning Xue pada akhirnya. "Sekarang... aku akan melanjutkan tentang yang terjadi tadi, You Xing."

Aku mengangguk sekali, sebagai isyarat agar ia memulainya.

"Gaibang itu nyaris akan membunuhmu." Ucapnya dengan suara yang ia perjuangkan agar tetap datar. "Tapi syukurlah... di saat itu kakakmu, You Cheng, datang menolongmu. Ia datang di saat yang sangat tepat dan akhirnya bisa menyelamatkanmu. Namun pada akhirnya ia harus bertarung dengan Gaibang itu. Saat itulah aku menawarkan diri untuk membawamu kemari dan merawatmu."

Mataku terbelalak lebar. "Kakak pertama... sedang bertarung sekarang?"

"Tapi kau tidak perlu khawatir, You Xing!" Sahutnya cepat. "Kakakmu pasti akan baik-baik saja! Dia berkata bahwa ia akan kemari segera sesudah ia memenangkan pertarungannya!"

Aku tersadar. Iya juga... aku sudah mengalahkan ketua dari tim mereka, Gang Ji, Gaibang yang sangat tangguh. Kurasa Zhao Yun akan baik-baik saja. Harusnya aku tidak perlu khawatir seperti ini. Lagipula... sesudah apa yang kulakukan pada Gang Ji, apakah masih ada yang akan membahayakan nyawa kami?

"Begitu..." Aku mengangguk perlahan.

Ning Xue mengambil mangkuk di atas mejanya. "You Xing, tadi aku memasak untukmu. Kuharap kau menyukainya." Ucapnya, agak sedikit ragu dan malu-malu. "Kuharap kau suka. Sup ini bisa mempercepat penyembuhanmu..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "... meski kurasa Sang Phoenix tak mungkin membutuhkannya..."

"Jangan berkata begitu..." Jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Apa kau tidak melihatnya, Ning Xue? Meski aku adalah Phoenix, tetapi aku juga manusia dan bisa terluka seperti ini..." Dengan satu jawaban itu, Ning Xue pun tersenyum.

Pada akhirnya, ia menyuapiku makan karena katanya aku tidak dapat melakukannya sendiri. Sebenarnya perkataannya tidak salah. Bukan hanya aku terlalu lemah, tetapi dengan seluruh luka di tubuhku, serasa seluruh tulang-tulang di tubuhku sudah patah.

"Terima kasih banyak, Ning Xue..." Kataku sehabis makan. "Maafkan aku yang tidak dapat membalas dengan apapun..."

Gadis itu menggeleng perlahan. "Justru sebaliknya, You Xing. Akulah yang harusnya berterima kasih." Ia menghela nafas, dan sambil memandangi lantai mengingat masa lalunya. "Kau sudah menyembuhkanku dan menyelamatkanku dari _shifu_-_shifu_ itu. Dan sekarang kau ada di rumahku, harusnya akulah yang berterima kasih. Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya olehku bahwa Sang Phoenix akan menapakkan kakinya di rumahku yang sederhana ini..." Gumamnya setengah berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Aku akan kemari lagi besok jika kau mau."

"Ah, tidak. Tidak perlu, You Xing." Selanya dengan cepat. "Dan... selain berterima kasih... mungkin ini juga sekaligus sebagai permintaan maaf..."

Dahiku berkerut oleh kecurigaan. Apa maksudnya minta maaf? Minta maaf untuk apa? Memangnya apa yang telah ia lakukan padaku? Bingung dan tak mengerti segala sesuatunya, aku bertanya langsung. "Maaf? Maaf karena apa, Ning Xue?"

Ning Xue mengangkat wajah dan memandangku, matanya dipenuhi oleh perasaan bersalah yang dalam. "Jika aku mengatakannya padamu..." Ia memulai. "Apakah kau berjanji padaku kau tidak akan marah, You Xing?" Tanyanya takut-takut.

Marah? Memangnya ada yang membuatku lebih marah daripada kemunafikan orang-orang _FengHuang Xian_ itu? Apa yang dapat gadis ini lakukan yang dapat membuatku lebih marah dari itu?

"Katakan saja, Ning Xue..." Ucapku. "Apa itu?"

Gadis itu terlihat ragu untuk beberapa saat. Akhirnya sesudah membulatkan tekad, ia memulai penuturannya. "You Xing... seharusnya kau mengetahui hal ini." Katanya. "Kedua orangtuaku, kau tahu, bukan? Mereka tidak percaya kau adalah Sang Phoenix. Mereka lebih percaya pada para _shifu_ bahwa kau hanyalah penyihir kegelapan yang menyembuhkanku dengan sihir kegelapan. Sungguh aku tidak mengerti jalan pikiran mereka!"

Aku juga tidak. Aku tidak mengerti sedikit pun apa yang membuat mereka tidak percaya. Aku sudah menyembuhkan putri mereka, tetapi mereka tidak percaya. Yah, aku juga tidak memaksa mereka percaya. Mereka boleh memilih.

"Sebenarnya, You Xing, yang membocorkan semua rahasiamu pada para _shifu_... dimana kau tinggal, siapa orang-orang terdekatmu, apa saja yang kau lakukan selama seminggu ini... itu adalah orangtuaku." Ucapnya dengan penuh sesal. Ia mendengus perlahan. "Termasuk kau memiliki tongkat _fang zhi bai_ itu, sifat adik ketigamu yang agak sembrono tapi tulus itu, semuanya adalah dari orangtuaku..."

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... bahwa orangtua gadis ini adalah darimana mereka dapat menyusun rencana ini!

Ning Xue menggenggam tanganku. "Tapi, You Xing...! Kumohon jangan menghukum mereka...!" Pintanya dengan sangat. "Jika kau mau menghukum... tolong hukum saja aku...!"

Tentu, aku tidak akan berbohong bahwa sungguh aku tidak habis pikir dengan kedua orangtua gadis ini! Dan aku marah! Mereka berdua... sama saja dengan para _shifu_ itu, bukan? Sudah melihat, tetapi malah berusaha menyangkal dan membuat cerita yang bukan-bukan. Aneh sekali... aku tidak pernah menyangka bahwa sebegitu sulitnya untuk mempercayaiku...!

Tapi... menghukum? Aku tidak akan melakukan hal semacam itu. Mereka mau percaya atau tidak, itu pilihan mereka, dan aku tidak akan memaksa.

"Tenang saja, Ning Xue..." Kataku sambil melepaskan satu tanganku, kemudian membelai perlahan rambutnya yang halus bagai sutra. "Ini tidak seperti yang dikatakan para _shifu_. Sang Phoenix tidak akan memusnahkan atau menghukum siapapun kalau ia datang..." Dan satu kalimat ini mendatangkan senyuman lebar padanya. Sayang ia menunduk dalam-dalam, tidak menunjukan senyum dan airmata bahagia itu pada siapapun, bahkan aku sekalipun.

Kurasa... memang inilah yang terpenting...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"Ughhh..."

"Hahhh... Hahhh..."

Gila... begitu kuatnya kah keinginan orang ini untuk menghabisi _shifu-shifu_ itu? Yang benar saja!

An Tai memandangku dengan mata yang nyaris terpejam, bahkan untuk menahannya tetap terbuka saja ia harus memaksakan diri! Seluruh tubuhnya, sama sepertiku, dipenuhi luka-luka hasil pertarungan ini. Dan semua ini... hanya karena ia ingin balas dendam pada para _shifu_! Ya Tian... apakah ia tidak tahu bahwa sembari kami berdua bertarung, bajingan-bajingan munafik itu sedang tertawa memandangi kami saling bunuh? Kurasa tidak. Sebab kalau ia tahu, pasti ia akan menghentikannya.

Atau mungkin juga An Tai tahu. Hanya saja, ia sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu.

"An Tai... kita harus... berhenti..." Kataku dengan suara terengah-engah. Gila... rasanya aku sudah bisa mati kapan saja dengan keadaan seperti ini. Satu-satunya hal yang membuatku masih tetap dapat membuatku berdiri adalah bahwa lawanku, An Tai, keadaannya jauh lebih parah dariku tapi masih dapat memaksakan dirinya untuk berdiri.

Gaibang itu sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Lagi-lagi ia menyerangku! Ia berlari menerjang, sepertinya dengan sisa-sisa tenaganya. Tentu saja serangannya melambat, namun _shu-zhu_ raksasanya masih sama berbahayanya dengan tadi! Kugunakan seluruh tenaga yang ada di kakiku untuk menghindar! Aku berhasil lari, memang, tetapi sesudah itu aku pun terjatuh.

Kakiku... seperti lumpuh. Rasanya tidak dapat kugerakkan sama sekali...

Saat aku menoleh kebelakang, kulihat An Tai juga roboh, tepat sesudah mengayunkan _shu-zhu_nya. Kami berdua sama-sama roboh, dan kekuatan yang tersisa pada tubuh kami hanya cukup untuk tetap bernafas saja.

Ya Tian... ini pertarungan yang sama sekali sia-sia. Aku berjuang sekuat tenagaku untuk berdiri, dan aku berhasil. Kakiku yang gemetar hebat akhirnya berhasil kutegakkan. Dan rupanya bukan hanya kakiku, tetapi juga sekujur tubuhku. Mataku sudah terasa begitu perih, sulit untuk dibuka. Mungkin gara-gara darah yang mengalir di pelipisku masuk ke dalan mata. Ahhh... tak terasa sekarang sudah sore. Entah sudah berapa lama aku bertarung, kurasa sudah berjam-jam. Anehnya, para penonton masih ada di sana, entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka...

Aku menoleh ke arah An Tai. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama denganku. Orang ini sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menyerah sebelum ia mati... "An Tai... ini tidak benar..." Kataku dengan terengah-engah. "You Xing tidak akan pernah... mau menuruti keinginanmu... membunuh mereka..." Rasanya nafasku seperti dapat putus kapan saja. Bibirku yang mengeluarkan darah terasa sakit saat aku berbicara. "Kau hanya... membuang-buang tenaga... di sini..."

"Kupikir kau benar..." Balas An Tai. Matanya masih dipenuhi dendam dan kebencian pada para _shifu_ itu. Dan aku tidak heran. Mereka adalah Gaibang, orang-orang yang selama ini direndahkan oleh _shifu-shifu_ itu. Dan seandainya masih kurang, merekalah yang dijadikan kambing hitam kenapa Sang Phoenix tak kunjung datang. "Kurasa aku akan menghabisi mereka... dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Ya Tian! An Tai kali ini seperti mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, kekuatan yang terakhir dari hidupnya! Ia berdiri, kemudian mengerang begitu keras, suaranya seperti menggetarkan langit dan menulikan bumi! Kakinya berlari dengan begitu cepat, dengan _shu-zhu_ raksasanya tergenggam kuat-kuat di tangannya. Senjata itu terasa seribu kali lebih berbahaya dari sebelumnya!

Para _shifu_ itu juga kelihatan begitu terperanjat! Namun bajingan-bajingan tua itu terlalu lambat untuk melarikan diri!

Celaka...! Kalau An Tai dibiarkan... _shifu-shifu_ itu akan...!

"JANGAAAAAAAAAAAN!"

Sama sepertinya, dengan seluruh kekuatan terakhirku, aku berlari! Ya, aku berlari!

Sumpah... aku tidak tahu ini kekuatan dari mana! Tetapi aku berlari dengan begitu cepat, dan dengan begitu aku menghalanginya! Tanganku mencekal satu tangannya, tepat sebelum ia mengayunkannya pada para _shifu _itu!

"MINGGIR KAU, YOU CHENG!" Suara teriakannya nyaris menulikan setiap telinga yang mendengarnya! Bahkan _shifu_-_shifu_ itu langsung bergidik ketakutan saat mendengar suaranya!

Tapi aku hanya membalas dengan sengit. "TIDAK!" Seruku, lantang dan tegas meski tidak sekeras ia. Matanya menjadi tajam dan penuh amarah, seperti tatapan hewan terluka! Dan aku yakin benar, kalau tatapannya benar-benar dapat membunuh, aku pasti sudah mati sekarang! "PEMBALASAN ITU BUKAN HAKMU, AN TAI!"

Segera kukibaskan tanganku! Dengan segenap tenaga di tubuhku yang aku tidak tahu darimana asalnya! Dan dengan satu gerakan itu, tubuhnya terhempas ke belakang.

Benar-benar... hanya keajaiban saja yang membuatku dan ia tetap hidup...

Aku jatuh terjembab ke lantai, hanya dengan kedua tanganku yang sanggup mempertahankan tubuh. Kepalaku berusaha kutengadahkan untuk dapat melihat apa yang sedang terjadi. Rupanya... tidak sepertiku yang jatuh menghantam lantai, An Tai jatuh dengan seseorang menahan tubuhnya. Sayang sekali... aku terlalu lelah untuk terkejut melihat siapa orang itu.

"An Tai...! Hentikan!" Orang itu... Gang Ji. Bagaimana ia bisa sadar kembali sesudah pertarungan sebelumnya bersama Lu Xun? Dan kalau masih kurang, kemana perginya seluruh luka-luka di tubuhnya yang ia dapat sesudah bertarung? Nafas seluruh mata yang memandangnya tertahan. "You Cheng benar! Kau...! Kau salah...!" Serunya, dengan suara yang begetar.

Aku hanya terdiam, hanya bisa menyaksikan dengan mata yang separuh terpejam.

Dengan nafas yang tersenggal-senggal An Tai menjawab. Sama sepertiku, sepertinya kesadaran mulai meninggalkan tubuhnya. "B-bajingan-bajingan tua itu... yang salah...!" Ucapnya.

Wajah Gang Ji dipenuhi segala perasaan. Penyesalan, kekecewaan, kesedihan... Sungguh, aku baru tahu bahwa Gaibang-gaibang ini, orang yang setiap harinya tersenyum dan tertawa dan menjalani hidupnya dengan optimis, rupanya juga merasakan hal-hal seperti ini. Ya, aku baru tahu bahwa di balik senyuman tulus dan tawa gembira mereka... sebenarnya ada dendam yang sangat dalam terhadap _shifu_-_shifu_ itu, yang telah merendahkan mereka...

Mungkin... seperti aku dulu. Hidup dalam dendam yang terpendam di dasar hati, tetapi menutupinya dengan tawa riang kalau bersama orang lain.

Mereka juga sama denganku. Dan aku tahu perasaan mereka. Hanya saja, sungguh sayang... aku tidak bisa membantu mereka. Sama seperti aku tidak bisa membantu diriku sendiri, aku sadar benar aku tak sanggup pula membantu mereka...

"_Shifu-shifu_ itu memang salah, An Tai! Tapi kita juga sama! Kita mempercayai seluruh kebohongan busuk mereka dan dengan tangan kitalah kita berusaha membunuhnya! Kita sama bersalahnya dengan mereka!"

Tapi...

"Kalau kau memintanya untuk menyingkirkan mereka, harusnya kau memintanya menyingkirkan kita juga! An Tai!"

Aku tahu ada yang telah menolongku.

"Kalau kau memintanya untuk menyingkirkan mereka, harusnya kau memintanya menyingkirkan kita juga!"

Dan aku yakin ia telah menolong mereka juga...

"Dia bukannya membalas kejahatanku melainkan menyembuhkanku dengan segenap kekuatan terakhirnya, maka jangan pikir dia akan memusnahkan mereka juga!"

Orang itu...

"Sang Phoenix itu tidak ingin kita mendendam, An Tai!" Ucap Gang Ji untuk terakhir kalinya, dan itu jugalah hal yang terakhir aku dengar. Tempat ini menjadi hening... entah apakah karena kesadaranku mulai bercampur dengan mimpi, atau memang sekarang semua mulut sedang terkatup. "Karena... karena dia juga tidak mendendam...! Dia memaafkan kita...!"

Iya... itu benar...

Sayang... aku tidak pernah bisa menyatakan betapa aku setuju pada Gang Ji. Karena sesudah itu... kesadaranku hilang...

* * *

><p>(1) Kayak senjatanya Kiyomori Taira di Warriors Orochi 2<p>

(2) Ning Xue nih sebenarnya salah satu OC Main Chara di salah satu fanfic favorit saya~ Yaitu **'Leading Light'** yang ditulis oleh **axilya** (Well, inilah alasan kenapa judul chap ini 'Leading Light'). Ini adalah fanfic berbahasa Inggris yang kayaknya one-of-a-kind. Fanfic inilah yang mostly membuat saya terjun di dunia Fanfic DW. Plus, dari kebanyakan fanfic inggris yang saya baca, kebanyakan pasti AU, OOC, nggak sesuai budaya, pokoknya kacau dah. Bisa dibilang bahwa fanfic ini adalah satu-satunya yang paling realistis dan sesuai budaya China. Oh, tentu saja sebelum kehadiran cerita NDEWA **'Lu Xun-Thirteen Perspective'** karangan **Valiowk**...  
>Well, bagian ini saya samakan aja dengan 'Leading Light', sama2 ceritanya si Ning Xue nolong Lu Xun yang terluka parah. Bedanya, kalo di 'Leading Light' tuh Ning Xue yang mythical being (Siluman Rubah Putih, to be precise), sementara di sini Lu Xun yang mythical being (Phoenix)<p>

That's it for today's chap...

Neeway, sekalian saya mau kasih pengumuman, ya... Sabtu ini **NO UPDATE**. Soalnya gini sodara... Hari senin saya bakal ada evaluasi untuk proyek saya (yang hari ini itu sekedar asistensi AKA ketemuan). Nah, kalo eval tuh biasanya saya sampe lembur2 dengan sangat nggak manusiawi dan otomatis saya sibuk banget. Mana lagi saya mau sok rajin demi inden dengan dosen saya yang BUUUUAAAAAAAAEEEEEEEEKKKKK tenan ini... Hohohoho~ Jadi mengertilah keadaan saya, sodara... Ini demi skripsi saya, wokey?

That's it! See you next TWO weeks!


	50. We Are The Champion!

(Note: dengan tanpa maksud untuk mengcopy judul lagu...)

ADDDDUUUUHHHHHH! Maap sodara, saya telat update... *kowtow 1000x abis itu dihajar* Soalnya saya bener2 lupa-pa-pa-pa-pa kalo saya pergi ke Semarang untuk studi ekskursi. Well, sekedar *coret*promosi*coret* info, saya di arsitektur mengambil penjurusan Arsitektur Tionghoa, dan kami studi ke Semarang untuk mempelajari Arsitektur Tionghoa di sana. So, bagi temen2 yang kali aja nggak bisa ke China karena satu dan dua alasan, temen2 bisa ke Semarang untuk melihat2 Arsitektur Tionghoa tuh gimana~ (meski Arsitektur Tionghoanya udah kena akulturasi gila2an ama Arsitektur Lokal...)

Jadi ya... Ampuni saya...

Reply Review:

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Yups... Zhao Yun emang mengerikan~ liat aja fury modenya. Ngeriiiii... Mengenai Ning Xue, untuk melihat Ning Xue yang canon, bisa dibaca di Fanfic "Leading Light" ^^

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Mengenai nama2 kelompok... well... benernya saya udah males banget nyari nama (bagaimana pun milih nama itu nggak gampang dan bikin capek). Makanya berhubung saya liat banyak OC2 di KLI, saya asal comot aja namanya tanpa bermaksud minjem OC mereka (makanya personality dll mereka nggak mirip~) Oh, iya, donk... (dan yups, itu gelombang transversal) kalo nggak ada fisikanya, bukan Pyro namanya...

**Ruega Kaiba**: WOAH~ UN? Semangat buat UNnya ya /halahtelatudahlewattuhUN *dihajar* Sabar, sista... ini bukan akhir dunia, kok... /halah BTW, daku nunggu fanfic anda yg ada Phoenix n Si Xiangnya itu, yaaaa~~ *dihajar*

**abi. imut. 35**: Nah, inilah chapter selanjutnya. Makasih ^^ Hohoho~

Bacodan author (NGGAK PENTING! KAGAK USAH DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!)  
>Well, cuma mau ngomong aja... Sebentar lagi saya akan mendekati akhirnya semester. *sigh* sebentar lagi saya udah nggak diajar sama dosen saya yang baik itu~ AMIN moga2 pas saya Skripsi, dosen pembimbingnya adalah beliau... Neeway, bener2 banyak banget yang saya dapet dari dosen saya, sampe2 kalo sodara nyadar, di KOEIndo kan ada Thread Short Fanfiction. Nah, akhir2 ini saya suka nge-post di sana dan semuanya tentang Lu Xun n Lü Meng. SEMUA ide yang ada di sana itu based on apa yang dosen saya ajarkan ke saya (cuma ya diubah dikit2 biar sesuai konteks getu~)<p>

So... hormati dan sayangilah dosen/guru anda selagi bisa ketemu (neeway, entah sejak kapan, saya udah nggak hobi bolos kuliah lagi... Hmmm...)

That's it. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"Jadi begitulah ceritanya..."

Zhou Ying mengakhiri penuturannya dengan helaan nafas dan senyum lega. Sambil melanjutkan mengobati luka-luka Yangmei, gadis itu bergumam lagi. "Aku benar-benar lega sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja... Kukira hari ini kita berempat tidak akan berlalu hidup-hidup..."

"You Niang! Kau jangan berlebihan begitu! Ini semua cuma gara-gara aku yang perkasa ini jatuh pingsan, kan?" Balas Yangmei dengan suara congkak yang biasa. Hahaha... ada-ada saja. Tapi yahhh... seperti yang Zhou Ying katakan, setidak-tidaknya sekarang sudah baik-baik saja.

Begitulah. Kata Zhou Ying, Shao bersaudara dan Zhu Fan datang tepat saat aku pingsan sesudah bertarung melawan An Tai. Kemudian, mereka membawaku ke penginapan ini. Selama aku dan Yangmei masih pingsan, Zhou Ying menjemput Lu Xun yang ada di rumah si gadis yang dulu pernah disembuhkannya. Baru aku tahu bahwa gadis itu bernama Ning Xue. Nah, tak lama sesudah Lu Xun sampai, aku siuman. Lalu diikuti dengan Yangmei.

Sekarang hari sudah hampir tengah malam. Tapi kami masih sibuk. Bukannya apa-apa, kami sibuk mengobati satu sama lain. Luka-luka Lu Xun telah dibebat oleh Ning Xue sebelumnya, jadi hanya tinggal aku dan Yangmei saja.

Ah, Yangmei sih tidak begitu parah! Akulah yang terluka parah sesudah tadi bertarung mati-matian dengan An Tai!

"Kau ini bagaimana, You Ma?" Celetuk Lu Xun yang juga tengah membebat luka di lenganku. Lu Xun ini memang selalu saja, dia sendiri terluka dan sudah kubilang agar istirahat saja. Sekarang dia malah sibuk-sibuk membebat lukaku! Berani taruhan sekarang dia pasti setengah mati menahan kantuk. Dengar saja suaranya yang seperti orang ayal-ayalan itu. "Pada akhirnya yang pingsan bukan hanya kau saja. Aku dan kakak pertama juga pingsan."

Entah kenapa... aku selalu merinding kalau mendengar Lu Xun memanggilku 'kakak pertama'. Aku adalah 'kakak pertama' Sang Phoenix? Yang benar saja...

"WHOOOAAA! Semuanya pingsan?" Seru Yangmei dengan mata membulat lebar. Gadis itu kemudian bergantian memandangiku dan Lu Xun, terus-menerus sampai kami sendiri jadi serba salah. "Ohhh... pasti karena kalian bertarung gila-gilaan, ya? Makanya sampai babak belur tak karuan begitu..."

Aku mengangguk sambil membuang nafas panjang. "Kan sudah You Niang ceritakan? Kita dicurangi habis-habisan dan dipaksa untuk bertarung dua kali pada hari yang sama. Mana lagi kami sudah kehilangan kau. Jadi aku terpaksa melawan dua orang berturut-turut..." Keluhku. Tapi yang penting kami menang, kan?

"Nah! Sudah selesai!" Sahut Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "Sudah tidak sakit kan, kakak pertama?"

Kakak pertama... lagi-lagi... "Sudah tidak apa-apa." Kataku. "Eh, You Xing, kau kan Phoenix? Kenapa kau tidak menyembuhkan aku dan You Ma dengan kekuatanmu?"

"Iya! Iya! Iya!" Yangmei mengangguk cepat berkali-kali. "Kemudian, aku akan menyembuhkan kakak kedua! Kan lebih mudah begitu?"

Sudah kuduga. Lu Xun menggeleng keras-keras, tanda tidak setuju. "Yang benar saja! Kalian berdua ini bagaimana? Kalau menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan, curang sekali jadinya! Nantinya ketika kita menang, orang akan mengatakan 'yah, pantas saja tim mereka menang. Ada Phoenix di sana. Mereka bisa memulihkan diri kapanpun mereka mau.' Kalau sudah begitu, mau ditaruh dimana muka kita?" Tukas Lu Xun panjang lebar.

Yahhh... memang benar sih kata-katanya. Akan sangat curang sekali kalau menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan. Ini kan kompetisi antar manusia? Jadi mau tidak mau kedua Phoenix di tim ini tidak boleh pakai sembarang kekuatan. Satu hal yang sangat aku syukuri adalah, meskipun tadi Yangmei sempat kalap dan dikendalikan amarah, dia tetap hanya menggunakan kekuatan tangan manusia biasa saja. Soalnya, seperti kata Lu Xun, Yangmei punya kekuatan menghancurkan sebagai Phoenix, sama seperti ia punya kekuatan menyembuhkan...

Tapi... hei! Kenapa kita tidak boleh curang? Bukannya tadi kami dicurangi habis-habisan gara-gara _shifu-shifu_ tidak tahu diri itu? Harusnya sih aku mau membantah Lu Xun dengan bilang kalau toh hari ini kita dicurangi mereka. Tapi seorang berbudi luhur seperti Lu Xun pasti akan membalas lagi 'kalau begitu kita sama jahatnya dengan mereka'. Jadi lebih baik aku tutup mulut saja.

Nah, aku memang tutup mulut. Tapi Yangmei tetap tidak terima!

"Mau ditaruh dimana muka kita? Tentu saja di kepala? Masa di bokong?" Bentak Yangmei sengit.

"Ya Tian...!" Seruku dan Zhou Ying bersamaan sangking kaget.

Lu Xun tertohok bukan buatan mendapat jawaban tidak berpendidikan seperti itu! Tapi syukurlah yang namanya Lu Xun bisa bersabar. Yang ia lakukan hanya mengurut dada sambil mengeluh. "Ternyata jadi putri Wu maupun jadi Gaibang, tetap saja sama-sama _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi..." Keluhnya. Benar-benar Lu Xun sabar bukan buatan kalau menghadapi Yangmei.

"A-APA KAU BILANG?!" Tanpa peduli kalau masih diobati Zhou Ying, Yangmei langsung berdiri dan menuding. "Jangan mentang-mentang kau sekarang 'kakak'ku, maka kau jadi seenaknya!"

Yang dibantah hanya pura-pura tuli dengan cueknya.

"Huh! Kau ini menyebalkan, kakak kedua!" Omelnya sambil menghentak-hentakkan kaki. "Kau juga, kakak pertama! Bisanya hanya mengatakan aku seorang nenek-nenek! Dan kau, You Niang! Kau tidak pernah membelaku kalau kedua kakak ini cari gara-gara denganku!"

Maka jadilah kami semua kena damprat oleh Yangmei meski kami tidak tahu salah kami apa. Yang jelas, aku mengikuti cara Lu Xun saja. Pura-pura tuli dan tutup kuping. Menghadapi orang seperti Yangmei, memang sebaiknya tidak dianggap! Kalau Yangmei mengucapkan sepuluh hal, maka yang salah adalah sebelas! Contohnya, memang kapan aku dan Lu Xun pernah cari gara-gara dengan Yangmei? Kan selalu Yangmei duluan?

Sementara Yangmei masih menyemprot kami dengan tidak jelas, aku memandangi Lu Xun yang sedari tadi diam saja. Tapi... jangan sangka aku tidak menyadari tatapan mata emasnya yang sedih itu...

"Hei, You Xing." Kutepuk bahunya sekali. Ia menengadah menatapku, sebagai isyarat agar aku melanjutkan. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu sedih? Kalau ada, katakan saja." Lu Xun membuka mulutnya dan siap menggeleng, tapi aku segera memotongnya! "Kau jangan bilang 'tidak ada'! Katakan saja! Di antara kita tidak ada rahasia, ingat? Kita sekarang sudah bukan cuma sahabat, tapi saudara!" Suaraku pasti terdengar seperti sedang membentaknya.

Sepasang mata emas itu menatapku cukup lama. Tatapannya seperti menyelami langsung ke dasar hatiku. Sesudah menimbang-nimbang cukup lama, barulah Lu Xun menjawab. "Sekarang aku sudah tahu dalang dari semua ini..."

Alisku terangkat. "Benarkah? Siapa itu?"

Alih-alih mendengar kata 'dalang', Yangmei dan Zhou Ying maju, tertarik untuk mendengarkan.

Namun... Lu Xun tak kunjung mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Begitu heningnya tempat ini, hingga aku dapat mendengar suara nafas kami berempat. Dan aku tidak tahu kenapa. Barulah nantinya aku tahu... rupanya Lu Xun sadar bahwa Yangmei sedang menatapnya dengan berbagai begitu banyak perasaan. Dan Lu Xun... Lu Xun tidak keberatan atau merasa terganggu sedikit pun menunggu setiap kata dari Yangmei...

"K-kakak..." Suara Yangmei terdengar hanya seperti bisikan saja.

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil. "Kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu, You Ma?"

Untuk sesaat kedua insan ini hanya saling berpandangan saja. Namun tiba-tiba, Yangmei menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lutut! "Kakak...! Ini salahku...!" Ucapnya. Ya, kami semua sudah tahu itu. "Kemarin malam... kemarin malam ada orang tua yang sepertinya terluka. Jadi aku membantunya dan membawanya ke sini... Dan akulah yang membawanya masuk ke kamar kakak..."

Ya Tian... Yangmei ini...

"Aku... aku sama sekali tidak tahu... kalau orang tua itu adalah salah satu _shifu_ yang menyamar...!" Matanya mulai basah, dan ia menangis. "Ini salahku, kakak! Akulah dalangnya!"

Tanpa menunggu disuruh, Lu Xun juga berlutut di depan kekasihnya itu, kemudian memeluknya. "Itu bukan salahmu, You Ma... Kalau memang mereka harus tahu aku mempunyai tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_, biarlah itu terjadi..." Katanya dengan lembut dan tenang, sementara Yangmei masih sesenggukan. Akhirnya mereka berdua punya waktu untuk berbicara sesudah seharian yang sangat panjang ini... "Tapi... kesalahanmu adalah... kau berbohong padaku kemarin malam." Tegasnya, tetapi sama sekali tidak bernada memarahi.

Keduanya melepas pelukan mereka. Dilihatnya mata Yangmei yang sembab, dan Lu Xun segera menghapus airmatanya. Syukurlah sekarang semuanya sudah baik-baik saja... Zhou Ying dan aku saling berpandang-pandangan dan tersenyum. Rupanya itu yang membuat Yangmei bersikap aneh pagi ini.

Sesudah keduanya mulai tenang, barulah aku berani angkat suara.

"You Ma, kau jangan berbohong karena takut. Di antara kita tidak ada rahasia, kan?" Ucapku. Yangmei perlahan tersenyum dan mengangguk kuat-kuat. Aku membalasnya pula dengan senyuman. "Tapi... kurasa yang dimaksud dengan 'dalang' oleh Lu Xun bukan kau..."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yangmei kaget sebelum menoleh ke arah Lu Xun dengan tatapan bertanya.

"Maksudku begini. Kau, seperti yang dikatakan oleh para _shifu-shifu_, ditipu oleh mereka, You Ma." Aku memulai penjelasanku. Baik Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying juga mendengarnya dengan seksama. "Namun tidakkah kau merasa aneh? Kenapa _shifu_-_shifu_ itu kembali lagi ke kota ini meski seminggu lalu Lu Xun sudah mengusirnya? Ditambah lagi, mereka tahu mengenai tongkat _fang zhi bai_ ini. Dan kalau masih kurang, bagaimana mereka bisa tahu kalau kita berpartisipasi dalam kompetisi Gaibang? Apa kau tidak curiga sesuatu?"

Zhou Ying dan Yangmei saling berpandang-pandangan. Tapi aku tahu hanya otak Zhou Ying saja yang berjalan. "Apa jangan-jangan... ada seseorang di kota ini yang membocorkan semuanya?"

"Itu benar." Sahut Lu Xun tiba-tiba. Matanya terlihat penuh kesedihan tetapi juga keheranan, seolah tidak habis pikir dengan apa yang terjadi. "Mereka adalah... orangtua Ning Xue."

Orangtua Ning Xue? Maksudnya... Ning Xue, gadis yang seminggu lalu disembuhkan Lu Xun? Dan yang diselamatkan Lu Xun dari _shifu_-_ shifu_ itu? Orangtua gadis itu adalah yang memanggil mereka dan menyebabkan kejadian seperti ini menimpa kami, dan khususnya Lu Xun?

Bagaimana... bisa?!

"Tapi kenapa?!" Seruku. Pada saat yang sama, Yangmei seperti mati kata, Zhou Ying menutup mulutnya dengan kedua tangan. Hanya Lu Xun yang tetap tenang dan menggeleng perlahan. "Tidak masuk akal! Kenapa mereka membencimu seperti itu?! Padahal kau telah menyelamatkan putri mereka!" Tanyaku dengan sengit bukan buatan. Habis bagaimana? Ini... tidak bisa dipercaya...!

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Ning Xue sendiri yang mengatakan hal ini padaku. Dia tidak mungkin bohong..." Desahnya. "Mengenai alasannya, bukankah sudah jelas, kakak pertama? Mereka tidak percaya siapa aku sebenarnya. Dan mereka ingin menunjukkan itu pada semua orang, termasuk putri mereka juga."

Bodohnya aku... Benar kata Lu Xun. Itu sesuatu yang sama sekali tidak perlu ditanyakan.

"Kau mau aku..." Suaraku tertahan, keluar dalam wujud geraman yang dalam dan rendah. "... apakan mereka?"

Ini pertanyaan yang lebih bodoh lagi! Lu Xun tidak mungkin akan menyuruhku balas dendam pada mereka atau melabrak mereka! Paling-paling dia akan, dengan senyum sedih itu, bertanya-tanya dan akan bertemu dengan mereka! Mungkin juga akan melakukan sesuatu yang baik bagi mereka, daripada membalas kejahatan mereka. Ya, kan?

Tapi jauh dari seluruh pikiranku, Lu Xun hanya menjawab dengan satu kata saja. Satu kata yang diucapkan dengan datar dan cukup dingin tanpa emosi. Cukup dingin sehingga membuatku, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying, tidak yakin jika yang mengucapkannya adalah Lu Xun.

"Biarkan."

Biarkan...?

Apa maksudnya?

Aku memandangi wajah Lu Xun dari samping. Tubuhnya bersandar pada tembok, sementara matanya menatap lurus dan tajam ke arah jendela, entah apa yang dipandanginya. 'Biarkan'... katanya. Maksudnya adalah untuk memaafkan mereka, kan? Tapi... tidak bisa tidak... aku seperti menyadari sesuatu yang lain pada suaranya. Seolah-olah... membiarkan bukan hanya memaafkan saja. Tapi...

... aku tidak tahu. Rasanya Lu Xun seperti berkata, 'jika mereka tidak percaya, itu urusan mereka. Kita tidak perlu memaksa.' Seperti... seperti menyuruh meninggalkan orang-orang itu dengan menyibakkan debu pada kaki kita. Tidak akan kembali lagi...

Tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan apapun. Satu kata dari Lu Xun seperti membisukan kami semua.

"Oh iya," Seperti bagaimana ia mengundang keheningan, sekarang dia juga yang menghancurkan keheningan itu. "Bagaimana dengan para _shifu_?"

Satu-satunya yang tahu hanya Zhou Ying. Tiga pasang mata, termasuk milikku, memandangnya. Yang ditunggu jawabannya menjadi sedikit gugup sebelum menjawab. "Mereka..." Zhou Ying menelan ludah, seperti tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "Mereka pergi dengan marah, kakak kedua. Tapi..." Seandainya tidak ada 'tapi' itu, aku pasti sudah akan tertawa menang sekarang.

"Tapi apa?" Tanya kami bertiga bersamaan.

Sekali lagi gadis berambut panjang itu gugup. "I-ini... ini menurut apa yang di dengan Shao bersaudara, kakak... Mereka sempat membuntuti para _shifu_ saat mereka pergi..." Jawab Zhou Ying dengan suara yang pelan dan terputus-putus. "Mereka... mereka berencana untuk menjebak kakak kedua... kalau nanti kita ke _FengHuang Xian_..." Ia mengakhiri penuturannya dengan menundukkan kepala.

Heh. Menjebak? Apa yang bisa mereka lakukan? Dan menjebak itu maksudnya apa?

Lagipula, kami tidak jadi ke _FengHuang Xian_, kok! Kami akan ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan sesudah itu langsung ke Wu. Yah, Lu Xun dan Yangmei sebenarnya sangat ingin ke _FengHuang Xian_. Tapi... di masa-masa genting seperti ini, sebaiknya pikir untuk melarikan diri dulu daripada pesiar. Apalagi mereka sudah tahu _shifu _-_shifu_ yang mendiami kota itu ternyata bajingan semua.

Jadi, kalau mau mengunjungi _FengHuang Xian_, sebaiknya nanti saja kalau keadaan sudah baik-baik saja! Kalau kami sudah sampai ke Wu dengan selamat dan utuh, Kaisar Sun Quan pasti akan membantu kami, begitu juga orang-orang Wu lainnya! Dan kalau semuanya sudah beres, baru kami akan ke _FengHuang Xian_ untuk berurusan dengan para _shifu _ itu. Biar tahu rasa mereka...

"Kalau kita ke _FengHuang Xian_? HAHAHA! Biar saja mereka menunggu sampai mati!" Ujar Yangmei dengan ketus. Kedua lengannya tersilang di depan dada. "Kita kan tidak akan ke tempat itu? Untuk apa pergi ke kota yang isinya hanya bajingan tengik seperti mereka?"

Aku mengangguk. "Betul itu! Kita akan ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan langsung ke Wu. Mana mungkin bertemu mereka?" Imbuhku, sebelum menoleh pada Lu Xun. "Ya kan, You Xing?"

Nggg?

Lu Xun tak lantas menjawab. Ia memandangku dengan tatapan yang cukup aneh. "Yahhh... kita lihat saja, kakak pertama. Siapa tahu kita akan benar-benar ke _FengHuang Xian_..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhou Ying<strong>_

Lima hari sudah berlalu sejak hari tidak mengenakkan itu. Syukurlah sekarang semuanya baik-baik saja! Tidak ada yang mencurigangi tim kami lagi. Pertandingan kembali menjadi sportif, bahkan sehari sesudah peristiwa itu, juri dan beberapa orang Gaibang lainnya datang mewakili seluruh kota meminta maaf pada kami. Dan yang paling penting dan di atas segalanya, _shifu-shifu_ itu tidak berani menampakkan batang hidungnya lagi!

Hari ini adalah hari ketujuh dari kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang, sekaligus menjadi hari terakhir. Ya! Hari ini adalah final! Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Yangmei, berhasil melalui putaran keempat, kelima, dan sekarang mereka ada di sini!

Suara-suara penonton terdengar sangat heboh memenuhi tempat ini. Pokoknya benar-benar seru dan menegangkan sekali! Sumpah... aku tidak menyangka mereka akan berhasil sejauh ini! Maksudku, awalnya dengan kemampuan bertarung Lu Xun yang tidak seberapa, dan Yangmei yang juga sama sekali tidak bisa diandalkan, kukira kami tidak akan berhasil melewati putaran ketiga. Tapi rupanya aku salah!

"Kakak! Ayo berjuang!" Aku berteriak bersahut-sahutan, bersama-sama dengan seluruh orang kota. Zhao Yun sekarang ada di atas panggung, sedang bertarung dengan lawan terakhir mereka. Lu Xun sudah bertarung lebih dahulu dan dia menang. Semisalkan kali ini Zhao Yun menang, maka Yangmei tidak perlu bertarung. Itu bagus! Setidaknya untuk kami bertiga!

"INI ADALAH SERANGAN PENENTUAN!" Kudengar suara seruan dari Zhao Yun. Dan seruan itu bukan marah atau apapun, tetapi penuh semangat!

Ya, sesudah tiga pertarungan di putaran pertama yang sangat tidak mengenakkan itu, untunglah tiga pertarungan berikutnya benar-benar menyenangkan! Kelihatannya tiga 'kakak angkat'ku itu benar-benar menikmati kompetisi ini!

Zhao Yun melayangkan serangannya. Meski lawannya sempat menghindar, tetapi dia berhasil melancarkan serangan susulan yang membuat lawannya jatuh terpelanting dan keluar dari arena panggung!

"KELUAR DARI ARENA PANGGUNG!" Teriak juri pada akhirnya, yang segera dibalas oleh sorakan orang-orang banyak. "PEMENANGNYA ADALAH YOU CHENG!"

HOREEEEEEEEE! Rupanya... rupanya mereka benar-benar menjadi juara untuk kompetisi kali ini! Luar biasa! Padahal mereka bukan benar-benar Gaibang tapi Gaibang jejadian, namun berhasil memenangkan kompetisi ini! Ya Tian... padahal kukira Zhao Yun cuma bisa menggunakan tombak, Lu Xun menggunakan pedang, dan Yangmei menggunakan _piao_. Ternyata Zhao Yun bisa bertarung dengan tangan kosong, sementara Lu Xun dengan selembar kain!

Sementara Yangmei... yahhh... meski di kompetisi ini dia juga menggunakan _piao_, tetapi setidaknya sekarang aku tahu Yangmei juga bisa bertarung dengan otak...

Alih-alih mendengar pengumuman tersebut, Lu Xun dan Yangmei langsung berdiri dan menerjang ke arah Zhao Yun! "KAKAK PERTAMAAAAAAAA!" Ketiganya berpelukan di atas panggung, benar-benar seperti anak kecil saja! Pada saat yang sama, penonton yang duduk pun berdiri seluruhnya dan bertepuk tangan sambil bersorak! Waaahhhh...! Luar biasa!

"You Niang! You Niang!" Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara ketiga orang itu bersahut-sahutan memanggilku sambil melompat-lompat! Astaga! Rupanya... mereka sama sekali tidak melupakanku meski aku tidak ikut berjuang di arena pertarungan itu!

Aku pun berdiri, sementara orang-orang mulai membuka jalan untukku sambil bertepuk tangan. Awalnya kakiku hanya berjalan, tetapi melihat wajah penuh tawa dan kegembiraan dari ketiga 'kakak' itu, aku tidak bisa menahan diriku lagi! Aku berlari secepat yang kakiku mampu, naik ke atas panggung, dan kemudian berpelukan dengan mereka berempat!

"Ya Tian...! Rupanya kalian berhasil! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka!" Hatiku serasa ingin meledak sangking senangnya! Bodohnya aku... sementara mereka terlihat begitu senang, mataku malah terasa basah...!

"Kalau aku sih sudah yakin dari awal kita akan berhasil!" Sahut Yangmei dengan bangga. "Dengan adanya You Ma di sini, kita tidak perlu takut apapun! HAHAHA!"

Zhao Yun tertawa sambil menyengir kuda. "Tidak ada yang takut dengan nenek-nenek cebol, You Ma..." Candanya, yang segera mendapat tatapan marah dari Yangmei. "Oh, maaf... aku lupa. Nenek rambut putih sekarang rambutnya sudah disemir hitam!"

"KURANG AJAR! Mentang-mentang kau kakak pertama!"

Lagi-lagi kedua orang ini berdebat! Aku dan Lu Xun hanya bisa berpandang-pandangan sambil tersenyum. Ya sudahlah... sebaiknya kami berdua juga tidak melerai mereka. Ada yang bilang bahwa pertengkaran kecil sebaiknya jangan diganggu, sebab pertengkaran-pertengkaran seperti itulah yang sebenarnya mengakrabkan.

Si juri yang seminggu ini telah berjasa memimpin jalannya kompetisi pun maju. "DENGAN INI, YOU BERSAUDARA DINYATAKAN SEBAGAI PEMENANG KOMPETISI TAHUN INI!" Serunya dengan penuh semangat, sebelum menyalami kami berempat. Dengan terpaksa Yangmei dan Zhao Yun menghentikan pertengkaran mereka. Wajah mereka benar-benar sumringah, sama sekali tidak kalah dengan matahari yang hari ini bersinar dengan teriknya meski besok sudah musim dingin!

"You Cheng! You Xing! You Ma! You Niang!"

Kulihat dari arah tempat duduk partisipan yang telah gugur, Gaibang-gaibang itu berlari menghujani panggung dan menyalami kami! Bahkan aku yang tidak ikut-ikut bertarung pun mendapat ucapan selamat dari mereka!

"Wah, You Niang! Kau harusnya bersyukur! Kau punya tiga kakak perkasa yang akan melindungimu!" Celetuk Gang Ji sambil tersenyum lebar dan menyalamiku dengan hangat.

"Tentu saja!" Balasku sambil mengangguk cepat. "Bisa memiliki kakak-kakak seperti mereka memang merupakan berkah terbesar untukku!"

Mulailah Gaibang-gaibang itu mengarak Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Yangmei di atas panggung! Benar-benar heboh bukan main! Para penonton juga dengan bersemangat mulai melompat dan bersorak kegirangan! Yahhh... inilah seminggu yang sangat menyenangkan! Dalam seminggu ini, para penduduk telah 'berlibur' dari seluruh pekerjaan mereka, dan besok mereka akan mulai bekerja lagi...

Saat keadaan mulai tenang, si juri sekali lagi maju sementara para Gaibang itu undur. Kami berempat tetap disuruh tinggal di panggung. "_Xiongdi_ dan _jiemei_ sekalian, dengan ini berakhirlah kompetisi untuk tahun ini. Meskipun sedih, namun kita harus berpisah. _Jian bu duan li hai luan shi li chou_-perpisahan yang penuh duka terjadi, tetapi tidak akan memutus persahabatan kita." Katanya sementara kami semua mulai diam. "Dengan adanya kompetisi ini, semoga persahabatan kita para Gaibang antar kerajaan juga makin akrab."

"Dan untuk _xiansheng_ serta _guniang_ sekalian yang telah menyaksikan kompetisi kami, terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya atas kehadirannya selama seminggu ini!" Lanjut si juri sambil membungkuk dalam-dalam. Kami berempat dan para Gaibang yang lain juga ikut membungkuk. Para penonton dengan heboh segera bertepuk tangan. "Jika dengan kompetisi ini kami dapat menghibur anda sekalian, tak terkatakan lagi bagaimana senangnya kami!"

Kemudian juri itu berbalik memandangi kami berempat, khususnya Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan Yangmei yang tersenyum bangga telah memenangkan pertandingan ini. "Dan untuk pemenang, kami ucapkan selamat!" Serunya, dibalas dengan sorak-sorai partisipan dan penonton. Sekali lagi kami berempat membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Di dalam pertarungan ini, semua adalah pemenang! Tidak ada yang kalah! Kita telah mencapai tujuan kita yaitu membangun persahabatan dan mengakrabkan kita satu sama lain! Namun bagi mereka yang mencapai puncak, kami akan memberikan hadiah khusus sebagai ucapan selamat!"

Mata Yangmei langsung jadi hijau membayangkan uang emas yang akan kami terima. Senyum Zhao Yun mengembang lebar, sementara Lu Xun memandangi kami sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

Tapi kelihatannya ada yang salah...

Seorang pemudah naik ke atas panggung dengan tergopoh-gopoh, sebelum membisikkan sesuatu pada juri. Juri mendengar dengan seksama. Wajahnya yang pertama penuh senyum menjadi penuh keterkejutan.

"YA TIAN! AKU BENAR-BENAR LUPA!" Serunya pada akhirnya sambil menepuk jidat. Pemuda itu membungkuk dan segera meninggalkan tempat. Tentu saja ini mulai menimbulkan kebingungan semua orang, tak terkecuali kami berempat. Para penonton dan partisipan mulai berbisik-bisik menebak apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Zhao Yun maju dan menghampiri juri. "_Xiansheng_, ada apa? Ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Yangmei juga maju, tetapi kata-katanya jauh lebih tidak berpendidikan! "Jangan macam-macam, _xiansheng_! Mana uang hadiah kami?" Benar-benar kata-katanya seperti preman sekali! Ya Tian!

"You Ma! Sudahlah! Kau jangan buat rusuh!" Sahut Lu Xun.

Si juri hanya tertawa sambil berusaha mendiamkan kami. "Bukan masalah besar! Bukan masalah besar! Sama sekali tidak perlu khawatir!" Katanya pada kami, begitu juga dengan para penonton yang mulai bingung. "Begini, sebenarnya hadiah uang emas untuk pemenang disimpan oleh walikota kota Xiang Ke ini dan beliau yang akan menyerahkannya sebagai tanda kehormatan. Tapi barulah aku ingat sekarang bahwa Walikota Bao sedang berada di luar kota. Jadi hadiah uang tidak bisa diberikan hari ini. Sungguh aku memohon maaf sebesar-besarnya atas kelalaianku ini!"

Untuk pemberitahuan ini, juri mendapat reaksi yang berbeda dari kami berempat.

"Ohhh... syukurlah. Berarti masalahnya hanya hadiah uangnya tidak diberikan hari ini..." Gumam Zhao Yun sambil menarik nafas lega.

Lu Xun juga menyahut. "Semisalkan tidak mendapat hadiah pun tak apa..." Ucapnya. "Kompetisi ini sudah sangat menyenangkan!"

Aku bertanya. "Kalau begitu, kapan walikota akan kembali, _xiansheng_?"

Sementara dari Yangmei... gadis itu kesal sampai menghentak-hentakkan kaki! "Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa tidak mendapat hadiah uangnya hari ini? Sial! Padahal sudah susah-susah berjuang!"

Yahhh... pantas saja selama ini kami tidak bertemu dengan walikota bermarga Bao itu. Seminggu lalu pada saat para _shifu_ tiba, Walikota Bao tidak datang menyambut mereka. Sewaktu kompetisi Gaibang dimulai, juga Walikota Bao tidak datang. Dan pada saat terjadi kekacauan karena _shifu-shifu_ itu datang lagi, Walikota Bao juga tidak ikut campur tangan menangani masalah ini! Dan pada saat juri serta lainnya datang dan minta maaf, aku juga tidak melihatnya.

Pantas saja! Ternyata memang walikota tidak ada di sini!

Seluruh penduduk Xiang Ke jadi serba salah sendiri. Mau protes salah, mau membela walikota mereka juga salah. Akhirnya mereka cuma tutup mulut dengan kecewa. Para Gaibang sama saja. Padahal menurutku ini sama sekali bukan masalah besar. Sementara mereka sampai heboh begitu. Mungkin karena sudah tradisi setiap tahun untuk Walikota Bao, walikota dari kota Xiang Ke ini, untuk memberikan penghargaan bagi Gaibang yang paling tangguh.

"Seperti yang sudah kubilang, kalian berempat tenang saja!" Ucap juri mencoba menenangkan kami. Atau tepatnya, menenangkan Yangmei. Sebab aku, Zhao Yun, dan Lu Xun tidak panik barang sedikit pun. "Dan siapa bilang hadiah uang tidak diserahkan hari ini? Hadiah uang akan diberikan hari ini juga, seperti tradisi pada umumnya! Hanya saja, pemberian hadiahnya dilakukan nanti malam!"

"Nanti malam?" Kami berempat memandang juri dengan mata terbelalak sangking terkejut.

Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk mantap. "Benar! Dan karena panggung akan bubar sesudah ini, maka acara pemberian hadiah akan dilakukan di tempat lain!" Dan... sebelum ditanya si juri sudah mengatakannya dengan heboh! "Acara pemberian hadiah akan dilakukan di penginapan Ming _furen_! Semua hadirin diundang untuk hadir menyaksikan, sekaligus untuk beramah-tamah nanti malam!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

Sumpah! Yang lebih keras daripada seruan kaget kami hanya para penonton dan Gaibang yang bertepuk tangan dan bersorak kegirangan! WAHHHH! Ini tandanya nanti malam akan ada pesta!

Kulihat Ming _furen_ dengan senyum lebar rupanya tepat berada di baris pertama dari penonton. Serempak seperti paduan suara kami bertanya. "Benarkan itu, Ming _furen_?"

"TENTU SAJA, BOCAH!" Seru nyonya paruh baya itu sambil tertawa. Seluruh pegawainya juga kelihatan senang dan tidak sabar menunggu nanti malam! "Nanti malam akan ada pesta besar! Hitung-hitung ini adalah ucapan selamat dariku untuk kalian!"

Saat itu juga, di tengah sorak-sorai gembira penonton, kami berempat melongo sambil berpandang-pandangan seperti orang bodoh. Mulut Zhao Yun terbuka lebar sampai rahangnya menyentuh tanah. Lu Xun mati kata dan tidak bisa mengatakan apapun, sungguh hal yang langka untuk ahli strategi sepertinya. Yangmei komat-kamit sendiri seperti sedang membaca mantra. Sementara aku... aku yakin mataku berkaca-kaca karena gembira sekarang!

"MING _FUREEEEEENNNNNN_!"

Serentak kami berempat turun dari panggung, kemudian berlari ke arah nyonya yang kelihatan ketus bukan buatan tapi sebenarnya sangat baik hati itu. Dan begitu kami sampai di hadapannya, kami langsung memeluknya erat-erat! Wahhh... kurasa... Ming _furen_ jadi seperti ibu untuk kami berempat!

"Ming _furen_..." Masih dengan suara terbata-bata sangking senang dan tidak percaya dengan semua ini, Zhao Yun berkata. "Kami empat bersaudara You ini tidak ada satupun yang sedarah. Bahkan marga asli kami pun tidak sama. Namun kami sudah menganggap satu sama lain sebagai saudara!" Ucapnya dengan tulus. "Dan Ming _furen_... meskipun kita tidak sedarah, tetapi Ming _furen_ telah merawat kami seperti anak Ming _furen_ sendiri! Terima kasih untuk segalanya, Ming _furen_!" Zhao Yun membungkuk, kemudian bersoja dalam-dalam.

"Ming _furen_! Selama ini You Ma sadar bahwa dari keempat bersaudara You, You Ma-lah yang paling tidak berbudi!" Bahkan Yangmei pun ikut-ikutan! Lebih berlebihan lagi, Yangmei sampai ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang! "Pertama kali kita bertemu, aku selalu membantah Ming _furen_. Aku minta maaf atas segalanya!"

"Ming _furen_... aku..." Lu Xun dengan kedua tangannya menggenggam erat-erat kedua tangan Ming _furen_, sebelum jatuh berlutut. Dari suaranya yang terbata-bata, aku tahu bahwa perasaan Lu Xun begitu meluap-luap sampai ia tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya. "Selama ini Ming _furen_-lah yang merawat dan menjaga kami di kota ini. Bahkan ketika para _shifu_ datang mengacau, Ming _furen_ tetap memihak pada kami! Aku sungguh berterima kasih!"

"Ming _furen_..." Tidak bisa tidak, aku pun ikut buka mulut. Kulingkarkan kedua lenganku, memeluk Ming _furen_. "Kami tidak punya uang sepeser pun saat kami tiba di sini. Kalau sampai detik ini kami masih berada di kota ini dengan tidak mengemis, ini adalah berkat Ming _furen_...!" Celaka... mataku mulai basah!

Kami berempat, tanpa terkecuali wajah kami memerah. Aku membiarkan airmataku mengalir. Sementara Yangmei... yah... meski menyamar jadi laki-laki, tetapi dia sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya sekarang. Zhao Yun memang tidak menangis, tetapi dari wajahnya yang memerah aku tahu dia menahannya habis-habisan. Semetara Lu Xun, kulihat sebutir airmata mengalir dari sudut matanya, yang cepat-cepat dihapusnya.

Celaka... kami benar-benar memalukan. Untung saja kami sedang tidak berada di atas panggung...

"Lho? You Cheng, You Xing, You Ma, You Niang, kok kalian menangis?" Lagi-lagi Ming _furen_ mengeluarkan suara ketusnya. Orang yang tidak kenal Ming _furen_ akan mengira ia sedang mengomeli kami. "Kalian baru saja menang! Lagipula aku sudah susah payah menyiapkan pesta untuk kalian! Hei, menangis seperti itu bukan kebiasaan kalian, kan?"

"I-iya... Ming _furen_..."

Begitulah... Nanti malam akan diadakan pesta besar-besaran!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

WAAAAAHHHHH! Aku tidak menyangka pesta ini akan benar-benar meriah!

Orang-orang yang datang sampai memenuhi tempat ini! Bahkan sampai para pegawai harus membuka meja dan kursi di luar penginapan! Pokoknya benar-benar pesta yang fantastis! Tidak heran, entah berapa banyaknya orang yang makan di tempat ini! Saat kutanyakan pada Ming _furen_, dia bilang bahwa kami tidak perlu khawatir. Pesta seperti ini memang selalu diadakan tiap tahun di Kota Xiang Ke, dan kali ini penginapannya mendapatkan kehormatan untuk itu. Berhubung ini adalah acara kota, maka Ming _furen_ mendapat subsidi dari pemerintah. Justru pesta di penginapannya akan makin menguntungkan dirinya sendiri, sebab ini hitung-hitung bisa sebagai promosi.

Wahhh... ini benar-benar mengingatkanku saat aku ada di Wu dulu! Di sana, kami sering sekali berpesta, entah rakyat biasa maupun bangsawan semuanya bergabung dan menghabiskan malam dengan hura-hura!

Kulihat Zhao Yun yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan beberapa Gaibang. Entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan, mungkin lomba minum arak. Dia kelihatan gembira sekali! Dan ada juga Zhou Ying yang sedang membawakan pertunjukan dengan beberapa gadis kota lainnya. Dia memainkan seruling sementara yang lain ada yang menari dan ada yang menyanyi. Entah kapan mereka berlatih!

"Ngomong-ngomong, Ming _furen_," sahutku kepada Ming _furen_ yang sekarang juga tengah menikmati pesta. "Aku sangat kagum dengan Walikota Bao! Kukira pesta skala sekota begini hanya diadakan di Wu saja! Tak kusangka Walikota Bao juga mengadakan pesta semacam itu di kota ini!"

Ming _furen_ tersenyum bangga. "Sebenarnya, You Xing, kota Xiang Ke ini cukup dengan dengan Wu, makanya Walikota Bao tahu banyak tentang Wu dan mencoba menerapkan beberapa kebiasaan. Contohnya seperti pesta ini!" Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Kau dari Wu bukan, You Xing? Kau dan You Ma memiliki logat timur yang sangat kental! Sementara You Cheng, logat baratnya sangat kental! Kalau You Niang, logatnya tercampur antara barat dan timur!"

Aku mengangguk. "Benar, Ming _furen_. Aku dan You Ma berdua berasal dari Wu, makanya kami sangat dekat." Jawabku. "Kalau kakak pertama, dia memang berasal dari Shu. Sementara You Niang lahir di Wu, tetapi pindah ke Shu. Karena itu kakak pertama lebih dekat dengan You Niang."

"Hmmm..." Ming _furen_ mengangguk-anggukkan kepala tanda paham. "Benar-benar kalian tidak sedarah, tetapi sangat akrab seperti saudara! Aku bersulang untuk kalian!" Nyonya itu mengangkat cangkirnya, diikuti segenap tamu yang duduk semeja dengan kami. "_GANPEEEIIIIII_!"

"Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak...!" Balasku sambil cuma bisa bersoja. Habis mau bagaimana? Aku tidak bisa minum arak!

Cangkir-cangkir diletakkan. Dan tiba-tiba saja aku melihat raut wajah Ming _furen_ berubah serius. "Yahhh... sebenarnya kebiasaan pesta seperti ini bukan hal yang baik menurut beberapa orang, You Xing..."

"Hah?" Aku memiringkan kepala.

"Sekarang kau tahu kan kenapa para _shifu_ itu paling tidak menyukai kota ini? Dan paling sering bikin rusuh di sini?" Tanyanya sambil mendengus kesal. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. "Itu karena kota kami sangat dekat dengan Wu, dan beberapa penduduk kota ini berdarah campuran antara Shu dan Wu. Apalagi dengan pesta begini, menurut mereka kami ini cuma manusia tingkat rendah yang hanya tahu makan dan bersenang-senang saja."

Apa...?

Apa maksudnya itu? Hanya karena mereka berdarah campuran antara Shu dan Wu? Mereka toh masih sama-sama orang China! Dan kalaupun bukan orang China, memangnya kenapa? Mereka sama manusianya! Mana ada yang tingkatnya lebih rendah dari yang lain! _Shifu-shifu_ itu...! Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti apa yang ada di kepala mereka!

Dan kenapa tidak boleh bersenang-senang? Apa yang harus orang-orang ini lakukan? Bersedih dan putus asa seperti yang mereka inginkan? Agar nantinya menjadi munafik dan sombong seperti mereka?

Pemandangan hari itu... hari dimana para _shifu_ mengacaukan kota ini untuk kedua kalinya terbersit di kepalaku. Ya, kedatangan manusia-manusia munafik itu saat kompetisi yang tujuannya untuk hiburan itu berlangsung. Gara-gara mereka, sorak-sorai penonton berubah menjadi amukan kebencian. Arena pertarungan berubah menjadi altar berdarah. Gaibang-gaibang yang terhormat dan bersahabat berubah menjadi pembunuh kejam yang tidak punya harga diri.

Jadi itukah yang para _shifu_ itu inginkan dari kota ini? Dari kota-kota di Shu lainnya? Dan kalau bisa... kota-kota di seluruh penjuru China ini?

Jangan harap...!

Tanpa sadar, aku menggeram, tentu saja ini membuat Ming _furen_ dan tamu lainnya kaget. "Keterlaluan..." Kupikir suaraku sudah cukup pelan, tetapi rupanya Ming _furen_ dapat mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"You Xing..."

Aku menatapnya sekilas. Tidak hanya pada Ming _furen_, tetapi juga tamu-tamu yang memandangku dengan ekspresi penuh keheranan. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutku. "Berhati-hatilah pada apa yang _shifu-shifu_ itu ajarkan pada kalian..."

Mereka mengangguk. Awalnya tak ada yang mengatakan apapun, sampai akulah yang memecahkan keadaan itu. Kurasa, di saat-saat menyenangkan seperti ini, kata '_shifu_' adalah tabu. "Ngomong-ngomong..." Sahutku sambil menoleh kiri-kanan. "Ada yang melihat You Ma?"

"You Ma?" Seketika para tamu jadi kebingungan juga sepertiku. Salah seseorang menunjuk sebuah arah. "You Xing, itu adikmu sedang berbincang-bincang dengan seorang Gaibang! Tenang saja! Tak perlu khawatir!"

"Wah! Benar-benar kakak yang sayang adik!"

Gaibang?

Mataku mengikuti arah yang ditunjuk orang itu. Baiklah, tidak masalah kalau ada seorang Gaibang yang berbincang-bincang dengan Yangmei. Tapi... aku tidak bisa diam saja kalau Gaibang itu yang bersama dengannya! Ya, dengan Shao Zhu, saudara tertua dari Shao bersaudara! Bukannya apa-apa, aku jadi kesal kalau mengingat dia menggendong Yangmei di tengah pertarungan begitu!

Ahhh...! Aku itu konyol sekali! Benar-benar tidak beralasan! Tapi... mau bagaimana lagi? Kalau boleh jujur, sebenarnya aku sama pencemburunya seperti Yangmei! Bedanya, cemburunya itu kadang agak tidak logis. Sementara aku, meski aku juga pencemburu, aku lebih logis! Ya, kan?

"Itu Shao Zhu!" Seruku sambil berdiri dengan cepat, seketika membuat segenap tamu yang duduk melingkar di meja jadi kaget bukan buatan! "You Ma itu bagaimana, sih? Maaf, _xiansheng_ dan _furen_, biar aku datangi dulu adikku itu!"

Mereka yang tidak mengerti duduk persoalannya langsung protes. "Lho? You Xing? Kau tidak perlu terlalu melindunginya begitu!"

"Mereka berdua sama-sama Gaibang! Dan aku yakin Shao Zhu tidak akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk!"

"Ah, You Xing! Kau jadi seperti kakak laki-laki yang tidak suka adik perempuannya bersama dengan laki-laki asing!"

"Tidak! Tidak! You Xing lebih terlihat seperti kekasih You Ma yang cemburu melihatnya bersama laki-laki lain!"

YAAAAA! Aku memang kekasihnya! Dan kalau boleh jujur, aku bukan 'You Xing' si 'kakak kedua' You Ma! Aku ini kan sebenarnya Lu Xun, ahli strategi kekasih _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu yang dijodohkan dengannya sejak masih kecil! Melihatnya sedang berduaan dengan laki-laki lain begitu, bagaimana aku bisa tenang-tenang saja? Yangmei itu kekasihku, tahu!

Ya Tian... kenapa aku jadi membesar-besarkan masalah begini...?

Tapi sudahlah! Pokoknya aku ingin menghampiri mereka detik ini juga! "Bukan begitu, _xiansheng_! Kadang You Ma itu suka ceroboh dan membahayakan dirinya sendiri. Jadi sebaiknya aku menjaganya baik-baik!" Dengan satu alasan tidak bermutu itu, aku berbalik meninggalkan para tamu yang kebingungan sebelum mereka protes lagi. "Aku permisi sebentar!"

Dan dengan begitu, aku pergi ke arah yang ditunjuk. Yangmei dan Shao Zhu sedang duduk di sebuah kursi taman kota, di bawah pohon, dan sambil memandangi bulan pula! Mereka berdua seperti itu, benar-benar romantis sekali...

Huh! Harusnya aku yang duduk di sebelah Yangmei, bukan Shao Zhu!

Sambil berjinjit-jinjit agar tidak tidak ketahuan, aku bersembunyi di balik pohon dan menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua. Jujur saja, aku tidak suka menjadi mata-mata seperti ini, apalagi menguping pembicaraan mereka berdua!

"Jadi..." Kudengar suara Shao Zhu. "... gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai, You Ma?"

APAAAAA? Pertanyaan macam apa itu?! Keterlaluan!

... Oh iya. Aku lupa Yangmei sekarang menyamar jadi laki-laki. Jadi pasti tidak ada maksud lain di balik pertanyaan itu, kan? Nah... tapi sekarang masalah baru timbul. Yangmei kan ceroboh sekali! Kalau dia sampai salah menjawab, maka penyamarannya akan buyar seketika! Ya Tian... Langit... Bumi... tolonglah Yangmei dan mulutnya yang sembrono itu...!

Kulihat wajah Yangmei yang sudah pucat pasi seperti kertas, kelihatan serba salah sekali mau menjawab apa. Sementara aku? Aku juga sama! Malah aku berada di dua dilema. Maksudku, aku ingin sekali dia menjawab dengan tenang, 'gadis tipeku adalah yang seperti begini... begitu...' Tapi di sisi lain, entah kenapa aku tidak terima kalau mendengar jawabannya seperti itu! Meskipun kekhawatiranku tidak beralasan, tapi jangan sampai Yangmei tidak cuma menjadi laki-laki di luar saja, tetapi di dalam hati juga sudah jadi laki-laki!

"Uhhh... nggg... gadis... ya...?" Yangmei kelihatannya juga panik bukan buatan.

Shao Zhu kelihatan sedikit bingung, tetapi tetap tersenyum. "Hmmm... apa jangan-jangan kau belum pernah memikirkannya?" Tanyanya. "Baiklah, kalau begitu biar kubantu. Kira-kira orang seperti apa yang kau rasa kau akan nyaman di dekatnya?"

"N-nyaman?" Tanya Yangmei, masih bingung dan panik.

"Iya! Nah, dari situ kira-kira kita bisa menebak gadis seperti apa yang kau sukai!" Kata Shao Zhu.

Orang yang membuat Yangmei nyaman? Baiklah, Yangmei itu seperti gabuangan antara banteng, gunung meletus, dan semangka. Gampang sekali marah seperti banteng. Dan kalau sudah marah, akan merugikan orang lain seperti gunung meletus. Tapi sebenarnya dia di dalam hati dia sangat lembek dan mudah menangis, seperti semangka yang banyak airnya. Yahhh... jangankan Yangmei, aku yang lebih pintar darinya saja tidak tahu siapa yang bisa membuatnya nyaman!

"Uhhh... nggg... kurasa ada..."

EHHHH?

"Wah, orang yang seperti apa itu?" Tanya Shao Zhu dengan mata melebar. "Nah, kira-kira seperti itulah gadis yang kau sukai!"

Bagaimana mungkin ada orang yang bisa membuat Yangmei nyaman? Dan aku tidak tahu orang itu? Yang benar saja!

"Nggg... nggg... orang itu... baik hati..." Yangmei memulai. Celaka... jantungku berdengup cepat sekali! "Dia lembut... dan pintar... Ngggg... dan sabar, dan selalu memaafkanku kalau aku salah..." Gadis itu menggaruk kepalanya sejenak. "Nggg... dia tidak pernah membenciku walau aku berkali-kali mengecewakan dan menyakitinya... dan... dan... dan dia selalu menghargai apapun yang kulakukan untuknya..."

Whoa! Memangnya ada orang seperti itu?

"Memangnya ada orang seperti itu, You Ma?" Pertanyaan Shao Zhu sama persis dengan pertanyaan di benakku. Dan aku bukan main penasaran! Siapa orang itu yang bisa membuat Yangmei nyaman bersamanya? Aku harus belajar dari orang itu! Dan... dan... dan lebih dari itu... ahhhh... aku benar-benar cemburu sekali rasanya kalau Yangmei mengatakan ada orang yang seperti itu...

Yangmei mulai tenang, tetapi aku tidak! Matanya memandang ke atas, ke langit malam musim gugur terakhir. "Tentu saja ada! Dan cuma ada satu di dunia ini!" Jawabnya dengan senyum lebar.

"Apakah dia cantik? Seperti apa penampilan luarnya?"

"Oh! Tentu saja dia cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik dariku!" Lho? Apa-apaan Yangmei itu? Dia kan sedang menyamar jadi laki-laki? Kenapa bilang 'bahkan lebih cantik dariku'? Penyamarannya bisa ketahuan! Tapi... kurasa tidak apa-apa. Toh Shao Zhu tidak menyadarinya. Nah, aku jadi bingung... orang ini pasti luar biasa sekali bisa membuat Yangmei mengakui dia lebih cantik darinya! Yangmei itu kan egonya bagaikan Gunung Taishan?

"Hmmm... dia sedikit lebih tinggi dariku..." Lanjut Yangmei. Shao Zhu mendengarkan dengan seksama, sementara aku mencatat dalam otakku. Pokoknya aku harus menemukan orang ini! "Rambutnya pendek dan berwarna coklat seperti tanah. Tangannya sering mengenggam pedang, makanya kasar. Tetapi gerakannya selalu lembut! Aku suka sekali kalau dia membelai rambut dan wajahku. Oh, dan aku juga suka kalau dia menulis kaligrafi namaku! Pasti hasilnya indah sekali! Apa lagi, ya... Oh iya! Dia juga kelihatan polos sekali seperti anak kecil, apalagi kalau sedang tidur!"

Baiklah... siapa orang ini, yang rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat tanah? Lalu sering menggenggam pedang dan gerakannya selalu lembut? Dan menulis kaligrafi nama Yangmei? Dan polos seperti anak kecil apalagi kalau sedang tidur?

"Dia juga orang yang sederhana sekali!" Sekali lagi Yangmei melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya sih dia tidak ada istimewanya, tetapi justru itulah yang membuatnya istimewa! Sangking biasanya sampai orang-orang senang berada dekat dengannya!"

Satu lagi... orang yang sederhana sampai-sampai orang sedang di dekatnya. Hmmm... siapa, ya?

"Dia tidak bisa minum arak. Meski begitu, dia suka sekali kalau berpesta dan berada bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya!"

Tidak bisa minum arak... suka bersama dengan teman-temannya dan berpesta...

"Orang yang sangat berpendidikan dan sopan santun!"

Berpendidikan... sopan santun...

WHOA! Banyak sekali! Ya Tian... mencari orang ini mulai dari mana dulu, ya? Dari orang-orang yang berambut coklat... Hmmm... Yan Lu? Ah, tidak. Rambut Yan Lu memang coklat, tetapi panjang. Begitu pula dengan Jiang Wei. Guan Suo? Hmmm... tapi setahuku dia tidak memakai pedang. Ma Dai juga, dan mereka semua bisa minum arak. Zhuge _furen_? Tapi Zhuge _furen_ rambutnya tidak pendek...

Kalau di Wu... Hmmm... Nona Muda Xiao Qiao? Ah, tidak mungkin, Nona Muda Xiao Qiao tidak menggunakan pedang sebagai senjata. Yang Mulia Kaisar Sun Quan? Tidak juga... beliau tidak begitu sederhana. Jendral Ling Tong? Rambutnya tidak pendek dan senjatanya bukan pedang! Atau mungkin _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang? Tapi, meski _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang berambut coklat pendek, senjatanya bukan pedang kan? Atau mungkin... hmmm... ayah Yangmei sendiri? Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu? Ehhh... tapi beliau tidak menggunakan senjata pedang...

YA TIAAAAANNNN! Siapa sih orang ini!

Rasanya benar-benar aku ingin lari ke tebing kemudian berteriak sekeras-kerasnya sangking kesal!

Tapi... sebelum niatku kesampaian, aku sudah mendengar suara seseorang mengangetkanku.

"Lho? Rupanya You Xing ada di sini."

Aku menoleh dan... YA TIAN! Rupanya Shao Zhu sudah menyadari kehadiranku di sini! Dan bukan cuma itu, Yangmei yang berdiri di sebelahnya memandangnya dengan shock bukan main.

"Kakak kedua sedang apa di sini?" Tanyanya.

"Sedang... sedang... sedang..." Astaga... aku harus jawab apa? Apakah aku harus jawab aku sedang menguping? Tidak mungkin, kan? Akhirnya, dengan kedua tanganku di atas bahu Yangmei, aku menjawab dengan berusaha menenangkan diri. "Ehm... You Ma, kau tahu kan kalau aku sangat memperhatikanmu?" Tanyaku, yang dibalas Yangmei dengan anggukan. Matanya masih melebar. "Nah, aku ingin tahu orang itu, yang bisa membuatmu nyaman..."

Yangmei masih diam.

Aku juga.

Sampai lama, barulah Shao Zhu menyeletuk.

"Nggg... aku baru sadar satu hal..." Sahutnya, yang langsung mendapat tatapan bertanya-tanya dua pasang mata. "Rambut pendek coklat, tangan kasar tetapi gerakan lembut, polos seperti anak kecil, sederhana, tidak bisa minum arak, suka bersama-sama dengan teman-temannya, berpendidikan dan sopan santun..." Ulangnya. "... benar-benar ciri-ciri You Xing, ya..."

EHHHHHH? AKU?

Iya juga... kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?

"Hah! Jangan bilang kakak kedua tidak tahu!" Sahut Yangmei dengan penuh kekagetan, sekaligus jengkel tapi ada sedikit kekaguman. Mungkin kagum karena baru kali ini melihatku sebodoh ini. "Di dunia ini, apakah ada orang yang bisa membuatku benar-benar nyaman selain kakak kedua? Dan dengan segala ciri-ciri itu, kakak masih tidak bisa menebak?"

Harus kuakui, sama sekali tidak terbersit di kepalaku bahwa orang yang Yangmei maksudkan adalah aku! Astaga... pasti akal sehatku telah terbang ke langit gara-gara cemburu!

Aku menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. Sekarang aku sendiri jadi serba salah... "Ohhh... iya juga, ya..."

"Kakak..." Desah Yangmei. Tahu-tahu... Yangmei menjatuhkan diri ke arahku dan memelukku erat-erat!

"You Ma?"

Kudengar celetukan dari Shao Zhu. "Wah, benar-benar kakak beradik yang akrab, ya?" Ucapnya dengan nada kagum. "Ya sudahlah, aku pergi dulu, ya! Kalian kakak beradik akur-akurlah!" Dan dengan demikian, Gaibang itu pergi. Di sini hanya tinggal aku dan Yangmei saja. Bagaimana dia bisa tidak curiga sedikitpun bahwa Yangmei sebenarnya adalah perempuan, dan sebenarnya adalah kekasihku, itu yang aku juga masih tidak mengerti...

Aku menghela nafas dan membelai rambut Yangmei perlahan. "You Ma... jangan memelukku begitu di tempat seperti ini... kalau ada orang yang melihat bagaimana?"

"Panggil aku 'Meimei' ya, Lu Xun?"

Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengarnya! Syukurlah memang orang-orang yang lain sedang jauh dari kami!

Kurasa... tidak apa-apa menuruti keingannya. "Iya, Meimei..."

Gawat... kalau begitu terus, bisa-bisa suatu hari nanti penyamaran kami berdua ketahuan. Aku memandangi Yangmei dalam-dalam. Rambutnya yang acak-acakan memang sekarang pendek sekali, lebih pendek dariku dan berwarna hitam. Wajahnya jadi sedikit kasar karena berlatih dan bertarung beberapa hari ini. Ditambah lagi, bekas-bekas lebam masih sedikit terlihat di kulitnya. Tanganku dan tangannya sama kasarnya.

Tapi... apa cuma aku yang masih bisa melihat kecantikannya? Tidak peduli seberapapun laki-lakinya Yangmei, dia masih tetap putri kecilku yang ingin aku lindungi.

"Lu Xun..." Yangmei berjinjit, sambil kedua tangannya melingkar di leherku. Wajahnya mulai mendekat padaku dan...

"HADIRIN SEKALIAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

WHOA! Itu kan si juri? Suaranya masih menggelegar seperti halilintar! Seketika suaranya membuat aku dan Yangmei saling melepaskan pelukan kami! Dari jauh, kulihat juri sedang berada di pintu penginapan dan berseru dengan semua orang. Ratusan pasang mata menunggunya.

"Baru saja aku mendapat kabar yang tidak mengenakkan. Menyesal aku harus menyampaikannya pada anda sekalian..." Juri itu memulai. "Rupanya, Walikota Bao tidak bisa mencapai kota ini hari ini. Bahkan mungkin besok juga tidak bisa." Segera berita ini mendapat keluhan dari semua orang. Dan Yangmei? Yangmei jelas kesal bukan main sampai menghentak-hentakkan kakinya dan nyaris menangis!

"Sial! Dasar juri satu itu! Sudah menganggu waktuku berduaan, sekarang malah datang membawa kabar buruk!" Gerutunya.

Juri itu melanjutkan lagi. "Tapi jangan khawatir! Meski Walikota Bao tidak bisa sampai dalam waktu dekat, kudengar putrinya yang ketiga sedang dalam perjalanan pulang ke kota ini! Mari kita menantinya dengan sabar, _xiansheng_ dan _guniang_, _xiongdi_ dan _jiemei_ sekalian!"

Meski berita ini terdengar lumayan melegakan, namun keceriaan dan hingar-bingar sebelumnya tak berhasil dibangkitkan lagi. Bahkan para tamu sekarang terlihat sedikit bingung dan resah. Beberapa memandangiku dan Yangmei, ada pula yang memandangi Zhao Yun. Dari sini aku mendengar bisik-bisik mereka. Bisikan yang... membuatku jadi tambah bingung...

"Putri dari Walikota Bao, ya? Ahhh... benar-benar mereka sedang tidak beruntung..."

"Tiga Gaibang itu laki-laki yang masih muda, bukan? Kasihan sekali..."

"Kuharap tidak terjadi apa-apa yang buruk..."

Eh...?

Putri ketiga Walikota Bao... memangnya ada apa dengannya?

* * *

><p>Akal sehatnya Lu Xun terbang ke langit...<p>

Dan mengenai Putri ketiga Walikota Bao, apakah anda udah bisa menebak siapa dia? Yups... you're right... A certain cannon character will make a grand entrance on the nest chap~ Jadi ditunggu, ya~

That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama! _Zai Jian_!


	51. Here Comes Trouble!

Weww... akhirnya sesudah waktu santai yang panjang dan hidup di arsitek serasa hidup di alam mimpi (gara2 dosen saya itu), sekarang mulailah yang namanya penyajian AKA harus mempersiapkan gambar2 untuk dievaluasi... *sigh* Yahhh... seenggak2nya saya nggak lupa update~

Wokey... kayaknya 'Putri ketiga Walikota Bao' bener2 bikin penasaran, ya? Wkwkwkw... kalo getu, silahkan saksikan di chapter ini!

Anyway, dengan chapter terakhir, berakhirlah arc kompetisi Gaibang. Neeway, kalo anda sadar, dalam membuat cerita ini, saya membagi kisah2 dalam beberapa arc. Nah, kalo satu arc sudah selesai, biasanya akan ditutup dengan sedikit chapter humor, kemudian chapter2 yang mengisahkan mengenai character lain (Jiang Wei dkk, Cao Pi dkk, Guo Jia dkk, dsb). Nahhh... berhubung Arc kompetisi Gaibang udah berakhir, sekarang saya akan menyajikan sebuah chapter yang fungsinya adalah untuk sodara santai2 dulu sebelum kita masuk ke arc2 berat... *ketawa iblis trus dibakar*

**Reply review:**

**shouta-warrior:** Oh, nggak apa2~ Ehehee... bagaimanapun, sekolah nomor 1~ saya yang harusnya minta maaf karena lupa menyemangati... *kowtow 1000x* Ming furen tsundere? Yahhh~ begitulah... sekali2, nyonya2 yang tsundere *coret*karena moe tsundere sudah terlalu mainstream*coret* XDDDDD Dan mengenai si canon character... TUNGGU TANGGAL MAINNYAHHH~ *dibogem*

**Saika Tsuruhime:** Nggak apa2~ sekali2 dibikin LoLa *dibacok Lu Xun* Mengenai kenapa Shao Zhu nggak bisa tau Yangmei itu cewek... well... berarti penyamaran Yangmei berhasil~ *tebar konfeti* Anak ketika walikota Bao... hohoho~ TUNGGU TANGGAL MAINNYAHHH~ *dibogem*

**Ruega Kaiba:** Yahhh~ sekali2 Lu Xun perlu ditroll di sini /apeh Hohoho~ tentang itu... TUNGGU TANGGAL MAINNYAHHH~ *dibogem* Wah, Ru juga tidak berbudi? Sama! Saya juga! *dihajar* Udah selesai ujian? Selamat, ya :) pasti lulus, deh! Saya doakan dapet nilai bagus, ya~

**WARNING**: Character bashing!

* * *

><p>"BANGUUUUUUNNNN! BANGUN KALIAN, BOCAH-BOCAH PEMALAAAASSSSS!"<p>

Sesudah memenangkan kompetisi Gaibang, berpesta semalaman dengan orang-orang sekota Xiang Ke, keempat Gaibang jejadian itu berpikir bahwa keketusan Ming _furen_ sudah berkurang. Namun ternyata harapan mereka itu salah besar! Hari ini, seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, mereka dibangunkan pagi-pagi benar untuk bekerja di kedai. Keempat muda-mudi itu bangun dengan sangat terpaksa sekali.

"CIH! Ming _furen_ itu kenapa perlu seketus itu, sih?!" Gerutu Zhao Yun yang tengah mengangkat ember-ember untuk cuci piring. Dikiranya mereka akan diperlakukan seperti bos setelah kemenangan yang gilang gemilang itu.

Yangmei yang sedang mencuci perangkat-perangkat makan juga tak kalah hebohnya mengomel. Sangking kesal, kadang dia sampai membanting-banting mangkuk dan sumpit. Untung saja benda-benda tak berdosa itu tidak pecah! "Padahal kemarin aku sudah menangis menggerung-gerung di depannya! Sialan! Menyesal aku melakukannya! Kusumpahi nyonya besar itu sial delapan belas turunan!" Sambil mulutnya komat-kamit mengomel, tangannya tetap mencuci benda-benda tersebut.

"Sudahlah..." Lu Xun mendesah. "Ini memang tanggung jawab kita, kan?" Ucapnya sambil sekali lagi menguap. Kelihatan sekali kalau dari mereka berempat, Lu Xun-lah yang paling mengantuk. Berkat kekuatan Yin Long pada tubuhnya, Lu Xun yang awalnya terkenal bangun paling pagi dari kawanan itu, kini menjadi yang paling pengantuk dan susah bangun. Sambil berusaha mempertahankan kesadaran, pemuda Wu itu tetap menggerakkan sapunya untuk membersihkan lantai.

Zhou Ying diberi tugas yang cukup mudah, tetapi hanya ia satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Tugasnya adalah memasak untuk para pegawai lain yang sebentar lagi datang. "Kakak-kakak tenang saja... Hari ini putri ketiga Walikota Bao datang, kan? Begitu kita mendapat hadiah uangnya, kita akan membayar Ming _furen_."

Sekarang keempat orang ini hanya pasrah saja melakukan tugasnya masing-masing. Yang mengambil air, ya mengambil air. Yang mencuci piring, ya mencuci piring. Yang membersihkan lantai, ya membersihkan lantai. Yang memasak, ya memasak. Hari masih subuh, tetapi mereka sudah bekerja dengan luar biasa giat meski dengan seribu satu omelan.

Tak lama kemudian, pegawai-pegawai lainnya datang. Mereka menyantap makanan pagi bersama-sama. Sesudah perut terisi, barulah kedai itu buka tepat jam delapan pagi. Sedikit demi sedikit pengunjung mulai memenuhi kedai. Kedai itu lebih ramai hari ini daripada hari-hari sebelumnya. Alasannya adalah beberapa pendatang yang datang ke Xiang Ke untuk menyaksikan kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang harus pulang. Dan mereka keluar dari kota pagi-pagi benar. Karena itulah sebelumnya harus makan duluan.

Seperti biasa, ketiga saudara laki-laki akan bekerja di dapur, sementara satu saudara perempuan bekerja melayani tamu di luar. Yah, sebenarnya salah satu dari tiga laki-laki itu adalah perempuan. Tapi ini adalah sebuah rahasia yang tak seorang pun tahu kecuali ketiga saudara lainnya. Zhou Ying mencatat pesanan tamu, kemudian membawanya ke dapur. Zhao Yun melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan berat seperti mengangkat ember air cucian atau bak berisi peralatan makan. Yangmei mencuci perangkat makan yang kotor, kadang-kadang membantu koki memotong sayur-sayuran. Lu Xun membersihkan lantai, dan kalau sudah selesai ia akan membantu pelayan membawakan makanan pada tamu.

Benar-benar hari yang biasa sekali untuk mereka. Sangking biasanya, sampai-sampai mereka lupa bahwa hari ini adalah hari kedatangan putri Walikota Bao!

Sampai tiba-tiba... seorang pegawai masuk ke dapur dan menghebohkan mereka berempat!

"You Cheng! You Xing! You Ma! You Niang!" Teriak pegawai itu sampai membuat seisi dapur terkejut bukan buatan! Keempat orang yang dipanggil langsung menoleh. "Akhirnya putri Walikota Bao datang!"

"WAH! AKHIRNYA!" Seru Yangmei yang matanya sudah hijau membayangkan hadiah uang emasnya. Dengan penuh semangat ia mengguncang-guncang pegawai itu. "Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Panggil gadis itu kemari dan berikan uangnya pada kami!"

"You Ma! Tenanglah! Tidak perlu berlebihan begitu!" Ketiga 'saudara'nya yang lain berusaha menghentikan kegilaannya, meski mereka bertiga sendiri sebenarnya juga menginginkan hadiah uang itu! Bayangkan saja, setelah beberapa lamanya hidup mengembara hanya dengan mengandalkan satu keping uang emas pemberian Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, hari ini mereka akan mendapatkan hadiah berupa banyak uang emas!

Pegawai itu juga ikut bersemangat. "Baik! Baik! Akan kupanggil kemari!" Serunya dengan senyum lebar. Pegawai-pegawai yang ada di dapur juga sama hebohnya dengan mereka!

"Hei, kalian berempat! Nanti jangan lupa traktir kami, ya?"

"Benar! Jangan kikir-kikir! Kita teman, kan?"

"Setelah ini kalian menjadi orang kaya, jangan lupakan kami!"

Mereka tertawa mendengar candaan itu sementara pegawai yang tadi keluar untuk memanggil si putri Walikota Bao. Di saat menggembirakan seperti ini, hanya Lu Xun-lah yang mengkhawatirkan sesuatu.

Tidak tahan lagi, akhirnya ia mengutarakan apa yang ada di pikirannya. "Tapi... aku penasaran dengan putri ketiga Walikota Bao..." Gumamnya. Seketika tawa mereka berhenti. "Kelihatannya dia orang yang cukup mengerikan, ya? Kemarin beberapa orang berkasih-kasihan pada kami gara-gara kedatangannya..."

Para pegawai saling berpandang-pandangan. Yangmei dengan kesal langsung menghampiri Lu Xun. "Mengerikan? Hei! Lihat ini!" Yangmei mengangkat tangannya, menunjukkan lengan atasnya. "Ototku sebesar ini! Kalau dia berani macam-macam, akan kubuat dia jadi benar-benar mengerikan!" Tantangnya dengan memasang wajah garang.

Padahal... tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan dari otot Yangmei. Itupun kalau memang dia punya otot...

"Bagaimana ya, You Xing..." Gumam salah satu pegawai sambil mendesah. "Sebenarnya omongan orang-orang itu... kalau dibilang benar, ya memang benar! Tapi kalau dibilang salah..." Ia berhenti sejenak. "... ya tidak juga!"

"Hah?" Keempatnya serempak mengangkat alis.

Pegawai yang lain maju dan mulai menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya sih tidak ada yang salah dengan putri ketiga Walikota Bao. Yah, dia tidak pernah berbuat onar atau cari gara-gara dengan kami." Jelasnya. "Tapi kalau dengan kalian... mungkin agak lain ceritanya... Mungkin omongan orang-orang ada benarnya..."

Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata karena bingung. "Maksudnya bagaimana?"

Akhirnya orang itu membuka pintu dapur sedikit, membuat celah yang memungkinkan mereka melihat ke ruang makan. "Nah, itu si putri ketiga Walikota Bao." Katanya sambil menunjuk satu arah sementara keempat Gaibang itu berdesak-desakkan untuk mengintip. "Sekarang pikirkan sendiri menurutmu apakah gadis itu mengerikan atau tidak." Katanya sebelum berlalu begitu saja, meninggalkan keempat orang yang kelewat polos dan naif itu untuk terperanjat sampai wajah mereka jadi pucat seperti kertas!

"Ya Tian..." Gumam Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun bersamaan. Entah apa yang ada di kepala mereka!

"WAAAAAAAAA! Tidak! Tidak!" Dengan cepat, kedua tangan Yangmei mengibas dan langsung menutup mata Lu Xun! "You Niang! Cepat tutupi mata kakak pertama! Kalau tidak, mereka bisa mati kehabisan darah gara-gara mimisan!"

"B-baik, kakak ketiga!" Ucap Zhou Ying dengan cepat dan melakukan persis seperti yang disuruh Yangmei.

Sebenarnya omongan orang-orang kemarin malam sama sekali tidak salah. Dan kekhawatiran Yangmei juga bukan hal yang berlebihan. Gadis berpekara yang sekarang sedang mereka amati adalah gadis yang sungguh tidak biasa penampilannya! Seketika seluruh pasang mata yang ada di kedai terarah padanya. Bagaimana tidak? Pakaian gadis itu berwarna hijau terang. Dan masalah terbesar bukanlah warnanya tetapi seberapa terbukanya pakaiannya! Yang dikenakan gadis itu hanya sepotong celana pendek dan pakaian atas yang tidak berlengan dan tidak menutupi perut. Bulu matanya yang panjang entah bagaimana bisa berwarna hijau terang seperti bajunya pula.

Tidak heran jika Yangmei dan Zhou Ying sampai panik. Kedua laki-laki dalam kelompok mereka, meski sudah menginjak usia dua puluh tahun, tetapi masih polos dan naif sekali!

"HEEEEEIIIIII!" Tiba-tiba saja gadis hijau itu berteriak kesal dan mengomel! Membuat orang-orang yang sudah heboh dengan kedatangannya menjadi lebih heboh lagi! "Dimana pestanya? Kudengar ada pesta untuk penutupan kompetisi Gaibang dan penyerahan hadiah bagi pemenang! Kenapa tidak ada apa-apa begini? Mana pestanya? MANAAAA?"

Galau dan panik, Ming _furen_ langsung menghampiri gadis yang tengah mengomel itu. "M-maaf, _guniang_...! Sebenarnya pesta itu diadakan kemarin malam. Kami sudah menunggu _guniang_, apa mau sampai pesta selesai, rupanya _guniang_ tidak tiba juga." Keluhnya dengan nada sesal. "Harap anda mengerti, _guniang..._"

Gadis itu cemberut, mengomel dengan mulut komat-kamit dan sembarang duduk di sebuah kursi yang kosong.

Yang lebih parah, ia bersandar pada kursi dengan kedua kaki di atas meja! Kedua tangannya di belakang kepala dan kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli dengan aturan!

"You Ma mendapat saingan dalam hal tidak sopan..." Gumam Zhao Yun.

Pemuda Shu itu sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa laki-laki jadi-jadian yang tengah disindirnya jadi gusar sekali! "Apa maksudmu, kakak pertama?! Meski aku tidak sopan, tapi aku tidak pernah memakai baju yang serba terbuka begitu! Apalagi aku tidak berselera pakaian norak sepertinya!" Untuk ucapan ini, yang lain hanya bisa mendesah. Khususnya Lu Xun.

Kembali pada si gadis serba hijau. Gadis itu berkata lagi pada Ming _furen_. "Yah, baiklah kalau begitu! Kali ini kumaafkan karena aku tidak sabar ingin melihat Gaibang-gaibang yang memenangkan kompetisi!" Ucapnya dengan ketus dan seenaknya sendiri. "Panggil mereka! Cepat!"

"B-baik, _guniang_!"

Seketika itu juga keempat Gaibang itu mundur dari pintu dan bersembunyi di balik dinding. Ming _furen_ berlari tergopoh-gopoh untuk memanggil mereka secepat mungkin sebelum gadis itu mengamuk! Maka mulailah keempatnya galau dan panik, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa!

Lu Xun, yang paling berotak dari semuanya, buka mulut. "Begini..." Ia memulai dengan aura dan wibawanya sebagai ahli strategi, yang entah kenapa telah terbang ke langit semenjak ia menjadi Gaibang. "Sekarang kita harus memikirkan baik-baik apa yang harus kita lakukan. Kurasa memang sebaiknya kita berhati-hati menghadapi gadis ini. Ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, kita dibentak-bentak. Dua..."

Sebelum Lu Xun selesai bicara, Yangmei telah memotongnya! "...gadis itu akan main gila ketika melihat kakak pertama dan kakak kedua." Yangmei menyimpulkan.

Ketiga yang lainnya memandangnya seolah dia gadis paling gila sedunia.

"Hei, apa yang salah dengan itu?" Tanyanya setengah membentak.

"Sudahlah. Kata-kata Yangmei tidak perlu didengarkan..." Zhao Yun mengangkat bahu.

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Dengarkan aku baik-baik!" Serunya kesal. "Memang selama ini akulah yang paling bodoh! Tapi kali ini tidak mungkin salah! Lihat saja pakaiannya yang tidak senonoh itu! Menyebalkan! Mentang-mentang dia langsing dan tubuhnya bagus, tidak sepertiku yang pendek dan gemuk! Nah, gadis seperti itu, kalau melihat kakak pertama dan kakak kedua, pasti akan langsung bertingkah macam-macam!" Omelnya panjang lebar. Bagi Lu Xun, omongan Yangmei terdengar sangat tidak beralasan. Bagi Zhou Ying yang juga perempuan, omongan Yangmei terdengar sebagai wujud kecemburuannya. Bagi Zhao Yun, omongan Yangmei cuma mengelantur saja.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "You Ma, kau jangan berprasangka buruk begitu! Itu sangat tidak baik!" Katanya setengah memarahi. "Kau ini bagaimana, sih? Kalau seperti ini, selama-lamanya kau tidak akan punya teman!"

Yangmei dengan sengit membantah. "Aku tidak butuh teman yang sukanya berpakaian mencolok seperti itu!" Kelihatan sekali dari suaranya kalau belum-belum Yangmei sudah tidak menyukai gadis itu. "Lagipula, kakak-kakak berdua ini terlalu polos! Tahunya hanya gadis-gadis yang menunggu di rumah sambil menenun dan memintal, kemudian menunggu dipinang!"

"Kau ini jangan menilai orang sembarangan begitu! Tidak baik!" Balas Lu Xun lagi.

"Menilai orang sembarangan? Apa kakak kedua tidak lihat kalau tingkahnya seperti kucing betina saat musim kawin?"

"You Ma! Omonganmu kasar sekali!"

Mendengar perdebatan ini, akhirnya Zhou Ying tidak tahan lagi! "Sudah! Sudah! Biar aku saja yang akan menemuinya!" Keputusan ini membuat ketiga 'kakak'nya mati kata. "Untuk jaga-jaga semisalkan kata-kata kakak ketiga benar, sebaiknya aku yang perempuan ini saja yang bertemu dengannya. Bagaimana? Masalah ini beres, kan?" Ia mengkahiri dengan dengusan.

Baru saja ketiganya akan mengangguk, Ming _furen _sudah masuk dengan heboh! "_You you si_-Empat You! Mana kalian?" Bentaknya sangking stress dan frustrasi.

Yangmei yang juga frustasi dan sok tahu langsung menyahut. "Kami di sini, nyonya brengsek! Dan apa maksudmu _You You Si_-You You Mati?! Menyumpahi kami mati, hah?! Kau saja yang mati!"

"YA TIAAAAAN!" Ketiga 'saudara'nya menepuk jidat. Si nyonya besar yang sudah stress makin shock dan nyaris pingsan!

Lu Xun sambil bersabar bukan main menjelaskan. "You Ma, itu cara Ming _furen_ memanggil kita! _You you si_ artinya 'You ada empat'. Maksudnya adalah Ming _furen_ memanggil kita empat You!" Jelasnya dengan menahan emosi. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengartikan _si_ sebagai 'mati'(1)? Kau ini memang sukanya berprasangka buruk saja!"

"Yang penting kalian cepat pergi sana!" Bentak Ming _furen_ yang sekarang dibantu berdiri oleh para pegawai yang lain. "Ingat! Jangan membuatnya marah! Dia itu anak gadis yang sangat dimanjakan, jadi jangan seenaknya sendiri! Apalagi, dia bisa bertarung! Kalau dia marah, bisa-bisa bukan cuma uang hadiah kalian yang melayang, tetapi juga kepala kalian!" Ming _furen_ memperingatkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Entah itu kenyataan atau Ming _furen_ sedang berlebihan!

Zhou Ying mengangguk mengerti. "Tidak masalah, Ming _furen._ Aku tidak akan membuat kesalahan." Dengan demikian, akhirnya gadis bertutur halus itu berjalan keluar dari dapur dan menghampiri si gadis. Tentu saja semua jadi tegang bukan buatan khususnya Zhao Yun yang takut-takut kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada kekasihnya.

Dari kejauhan, gadis serba hijau itu melihat kedatangan Zhou Ying. Dahinya mulai berkerut dan bibirnya cemberut. Wajahnya benar-benar terlihat kecut sekali sekarang! Jelas Zhou Ying menyadari hal ini, tetapi dia tetap menebalkan muka saja.

Sesampainya di dekat meja si gadis, Zhou Ying membungkuk. "Selama siang, _guniang_. Namaku You Niang, dan aku adalah adik terkecil dari You bersaudara..."

"Hei! Aku tidak minta kau yang datang!" Bentaknya, bahkan sebelum Zhou Ying selesai memperkenalkan diri! Jelas gadis Wu itu jadi serba salah sendiri. "Aku minta ketiga kakak laki-lakimu yang datang! Mana mereka?" Tanyanya.

"Nggg... nggg... mereka sedang ada sedikit keperluan, _guniang..._ Jadi..." Mata Zhou Ying mulai menjelajah lantai dan meja, berusaha menemukan sesuatu untuk menghilangkan keketusan si gadis. Benar-benar ajaib! Gadis hijau ini, menurut Zhou Ying, adalah gabungan dari Yangmei dan Ming _furen_! "Oh! A-aku tuangkan teh untuk _guniang_ saja, ya..." Ucapnya sambil cepat-cepat mengambil poci.

Apa mau tangannya ditepis dahulu oleh si gadis hijau yang sudah kelihatan kesal bukan main. "Kau ini tuli atau bodoh?! Aku bilang panggil kakak-kakakmu! Kau jangan sok baik di sini, dasar gadis manja!" Cercanya sambil berkaca pinggang. Zhou Ying cuma bisa menunduk dalam-dalam karena malu. Suara gadis ini keras! Membuat semua pengunjung menoleh ke arah mereka! "Mentang-mentang kau adik mereka, lantas kau mau pamer-pamer begitu di sini, hah?"

"M-maaf, _guniang..._" Seperti biasa, Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak bisa membela diri. Suaranya terbata-bata.

"Jangan-jangan kau tidak bisa bertarung, ya? Gadis lemah sepertimu mana bisa jadi Gaibang? Cih! Kau pasti selama ini cuma bisa lari terbirit-birit dan sembunyi di belakang punggung kakak-kakakmu kalau ada musuh!"

Sementara di luar ada seorang gadis hijau yang mengomel, di dalam dapur juga ada seorang yang mengomel! Malah omelannya lebih dasyat dan menggeparkan seisi dapur!

"KURANG AJAR!" Seru Zhao Yun. Sudah tentu dia tidak terima kekasihnya diperlakukan seperti itu. "Apa-apaan gadis itu? Memaki orang seenaknya di depan orang banyak! You Niang kan bisa malu setengah mati!"

Lu Xun dan Yangmei jadi serba salah sendiri. Mau ikut mengomel seperti Zhao Yun salah, mau berusaha menghentikannya juga salah. Mereka sendiri marah Zhou Ying diperlakukan seperti itu! Tapi, seperti kata Ming _furen_, sebaiknya tidak cari gara-gara dengan gadis hijau lumut ini!

Kembali ke Zhou Ying. Gadis Wu itu terus-menerus dicecar oleh lawan bicaranya tanpa henti! Yang lebih parah, semua pengunjung sekarang menoleh ke arahnya. Ada yang tertarik melihatnya, ada yang saling berbisik-bisik, dan ada pula yang kasihan padanya. Tapi sudah tentu Zhou Ying tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa meski tidak tahan mendengar kata-kata pedas si gadis!

"... Mengerti, tidak?! Hei! Jangan menangis! Begitu saja kau menangis!" Gadis hijau itu mulai menghentakkan kakinya.

Dengan takut-takut Zhou Ying mundur selangkah, kemudian tangannya cepat-cepat mengusap matanya yang berair. "Mengerti, _guniang_..."

"KAU...!" Gadis itu makin kelihatan marah saat Zhou Ying menghapus airmatanya. Tangannya mulai terangkat hendak menampar Zhou Ying! "... dasar perempuan lembek!"

Namun tepat sebelum tamparan itu mendarat... sebuah lengan yang kuat menahannya.

"_Guniang_, kau sudah keterlaluan." Suara yang dingin dan nyaris seperti geraman itu milik siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao Yun? Pemuda Shu itu datang tepat pada waktunya untuk menyelamatkan Zhou Ying!

Tapi, secepat kedatangan Zhao Yun, secepat itulah kepergiannya! Mendadak muncul dua lagi makhluk tak diharapkan, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun dan Yangmei! Dengan kecepatan kilat, dua orang Wu itu berlari mendorong Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying kembali ke dapur sambil berseru kuat-kuat. "MAAF, _GUNIAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!_"

... maka lenyaplah keempat makhluk sia-sia itu. Si gadis hijau beserta segenap pengunjung ditinggal terbengong-bengong sendiri secara sangat tidak bertanggung jawab oleh mereka.

Sementara di ruang makan semua orang diam, di dalam dapur heboh sekali keadaannya!

"Kakak pertama! Lain kali jangan bertindak tiba-tiba begitu!" Tukas Lu Xun. "Kita kan bisa datang baik-baik! Coba kalau aku dan You Ma tidak datang, bagaimana jadinya?"

Zhao Yun tidak terima. Dia membentak. "Oh? Jadi kau diam saja melihat You Niang dimaki-maki seperti itu! You Xing, kau biasanya kan paling peduli dengan perasaan orang lain? Kenapa sekarang kau jadi tidak berperasaan begini?" Ucapnya sambil masih berusaha menenangkan Zhou Ying yang tengah menangis tersedu-sedu.

Yangmei membuat suasana yang sudah panas ini jadi makin panas! "Kakak pertama! Ini bukan masalah berperasaan atau tidak berperasaan! Ini masalah hidup-mati kita selanjutnya! Kalau kita membuat si gadis brengsek itu marah, maka lenyaplah uang kita!" Bentaknya gusar bukan buatan. "Kalau sudah begitu, kita mau makan apa? Semisalkan kakak pertama dimasak jadi sup pun, aku tidak mau memakannya!" Wajah Yangmei berubah hijau sangking gusar, bahkan lebih hijau dari pakaian si gadis hijau di luar!

"Siapa juga yang mau dimasak jadi sup?" Zhao Yun pun gusar sampai seolah dari hidung dan telinganya keluar asap. "Jadi kau cuma berpiking uang, uang, uang saja!"

"Setidaknya aku masih berpikir! Daripada kakak, apa yang kakak pikirkan?"

"Aku memikirkan keselamatan You Niang!"

"Sudah! Sudah!" Zhou Ying akhirnya mengakhiri debat kusir yang tak jelas juntrungannya itu. Semua terdiam, memandang Zhou Ying yang wajahnya masih merah dan basah. Sekali lagi disekanya airmatanya. "Ini memang salahku...! Akulah yang bodoh tidak pandai bicara dan tidak bisa melindungi diri. Mohon kakak-kakak jangan bertengkar...!" Pintanya dengan sangat. Mendapat permintaan seperti ini, siapa yang tidak akan menurutinya?

Baru saja keadaan jadi sedikit tenang, tiba-tiba pintu dibuka lebar dan terjadi kehebohan lagi!

Ming _furen_ di muka pintu, memasang tampang panik dengan wajahnya yang pucat pasi seperti kertas. "HEI BOCAAAAAAH! Kalian ini apa-apaan?" Teriaknya membuat telinga seisi ruangan jadi tuli. "Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Putri Walikota Bao sudah tidak sabaran! Cepat datang kalau tidak mau hadiah uang kalian yang berharga hilang!"

"B-baiklah..." Zhou Ying berdiri lagi.

"Hei! Kau jangan maju lagi!" Bentak Zhao Yun sambil memaksa Zhou Ying duduk. "Aku adalah kakak tertua, maka akulah yang harus maju!"

Lu Xun langsung maju di depan pintu. "Tidak bisa, kakak pertama! Kalau kakak yang maju, maka pasti kakak akan tidak sabaran menghadapinya! Bisa-bisa kakak membuat gadis itu marah!" Serunya. "Biarkan aku saja yang maju!"

Yangmei menggeleng dan menarik Lu Xun dari muka pintu. "Kau juga tidak bisa, kakak kedua! Kalau kau yang maju, siapa yang akan tahu gadis itu akan berbuat aneh-aneh atau tidak? Semisalkan tidak pun, bisa-bisa kakak dimaki-maki di muka umum seperti You Niang! Tidak bisa! Aku tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi!" Katanya dengan gagah perkasa.

Akhirnya laki-laki palsu itulah yang membuka pintu dan maju, meski kedua 'kakak'nya sudah menahannya. "Biar aku yang maju! Aku, You Ma, bersumpah akan mendapatkan uang itu apapun yang terjadi!"

Maka majulah Yangmei dengan gagah berani bak pahlawan perang. Yangmei berusaha memasang tampang garang dan maju dengan langkah bagai jendral, yang tentu tidak begitu berjalan dengan baik. Dari kejauhan, para pengunjung menatapnya dengan mata penuh takjub, begitu pula dengan si gadis hijau. Bukan main bangganya Yangmei.

Ketika sudah dekat dengan meja itu, Yangmei duduk.

"Ehm, jadi _guniang_..."

"KYAAAAAAAAAA~! Kau manis sekali!" Belum apa-apa, Yangmei sudah disela! Dan disela untuk seruan yang terdengar aneh! Dengan bingung, Yangmei memiringkan kepala dan mengerjap-ngerjap. Melihat itu, bukannya menjelaskan seperti layaknya diharapkan Yangmei, si gadis hijau malah memeluknya erat-erat! Jadilah wajah Yangmei mendarat di dada gadis itu. "NYAAAA! Kau ini laki-laki tapi benar-benar manis dan imut! Aiyaaa... coba kalau semisalkan rambutmu tidak pendek begitu, pasti akan manis sekali kalau dicepol di atas dan dihiasi pita-pita!"

Jangankan untuk membalas, untuk bernafas saja Yangmei tidak mampu! Yang laki-laki jejadian itu lakukan hanya meronta-ronta. Bagaimana tidak? Keadaannya tersiksa sekali! Jauh lebih tersiksa daripada Zhou Ying! Yangmei yang seharusnya perempuan ini, sekarang kepalanya berada di dada setengah telanjang si gadis hijau.

Syukurlah akhirnya gadis hijau itu melepaskannya! Sekarang apa yang tersisa dari Yangmei hanyalah wajah yang pucat pasi nyaris pingsan. "Oh iya! Aku lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Bao Sanniang! Dan kau siapa, bocah imut?"

"Y-y-y-you... Ma..." Jawab Yangmei setengah tidak sadarkan diri. Rasanya dia bisa ambruk kapan saja!

"WAAAAAA! Suaramu juga manis sekali!" Kali ini gadis bernama Bao Sanniang itu menjewer pipi Yangmei yang tembab, kemudian menarik-nariknya seolah-olah Yangmei itu boneka!

Di dalam dapur, Lu Xun sudah panik bukan buatan! Tangannya saling meremas satu sama lain saat melihat pemandangan tersebut! "Ya Tian... tidak bisa jadi! Ini penyiksaan mental untuk You Ma!" Panik dan gugup, ia berbalik pada Zhao Yun. "Kakak pertama! Ini gawat! Kita harus menolongnya, sebelum ia jadi laki-laki sungguhan..." Tentu saja kalimat 'sebelum ia jadi laki-laki sungguhan' dibisikannya agar tidak terdengar siapapun.

Zhao Yun kebalikannya, sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. "Tenang saja, You Xing... Kalau hanya begitu saja, You Ma pasti kuat!" Katanya berusaha menenangkan. "Lagipula... You Ma kan sebenarnya bukan laki-laki..." Bisiknya.

Tak tahunya, ketenangan Zhao Yun mendapat respon yang sangat tidak baik dari Ming _furen_ dan pegawai-pegawainya! Dilihatnya beberapa pegawai itu wajahnya sudah sampai bersimbah darah gara-gara mimisan melihat adegan tidak senonoh itu! Syukurlah tidak ada yang sadar kalau Yangmei itu perempuan!

"You Cheng! Kau apa-apaan? Dasar kakak yang tidak peduli adiknya!" Seru seorang pegawai sambil menuding.

"You Ma masih kecil dan polos, masih tidak mengerti tentang wanita barang secuil pun! Dan kau tenang-tenang saja?" Bentak pegawai yang lain. Di satu sisi, ucapan pegawai itu sama sekali salah! Yangmei bukan hanya sekedar mengerti benar tentang wanita, bahkan dia sendiri wanita!

"Bagi seorang bocah yang masih bau kencur seperti You Ma, kalau kepalanya dibenamkan di dada wanita, pasti pikirannya akan jadi jorok sekali mulai hari ini!" Imbuh pegawai lain sambil mengusap darah dari hidungnya.

Tentu saja Zhao Yun jadi berang saat mendengar protes kiri-kanan ini! "AHHHHH! Kalian ini katanya saja peduli dengan You Ma! Tapi kalian sebenarnya ingin juga berada di posisi You Ma, kan? Dasar paman-paman mata keranjang!"

"Tentu saja! Laki-laki mana yang tidak mau?" Balas seorang pegawai.

"Jika aku bisa adalah You Ma dan aku mati dalam keadaan seperti itu, aku akan mati bahagia!" Yang lain menambahkan dengan gaya berlebihan bukan buatan!

Melihat kegilaan ini, orang yang paling stress pun akan menjadi lebih stress lagi! "Ya Tian! Kenapa kalian semua malah bertengkar di saat genting begini?" Keluh Lu Xun yang sudah setengah mati khawatir pada kekasihnya itu, sampai-sampai jiwanya sudah tercerai-berai ke langit! "Lihat itu! You Ma sudah tidak sadarkan diri sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa!"

"Kalau begitu, biar aku maju menolongnya!" Zhou Ying menawarkan diri.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak bisa membiarkanmu maju lagi, You Niang!" Sahut Zhao Yun.

Maka tinggallah Lu Xun seorang diri yang harus memikirkan bagaimana cara menolong Yangmei. Berhubung waktu yang begitu kejam tidak memberinya kesempatan sedikit pun untuk berpikir, maka terpaksalah Lu Xun menyelamatkan Yangmei dengan taktik yang sama dengan taktik sebelumnya. Datang dan langsung sergap, kemudian bawa ke dapur. Padahal, seorang ahli strategi sepertinya pantang menggunakan taktik yang sama!

Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun keluar secepat kilat, menarik Yangmei yang sudah tepar dari cengkraman Bao Sanniang, kemudian sambil berlari ia berseru keras-keras. "MAAF, _GUNIAAAAAAAANGGGGGG!_"

Sayang sekali. Seperti halnya sebuah strategi tidak bisa dilakukan dua kali dalam sebuah pertempuran, kali ini Lu Xun gagal! Dan yang menjadi alasan kegagalannya adalah...

... sebuah yoyo.

Aneh, tapi nyata. Itulah yang terjadi saat ini! Tengah Lu Xun memondong Yangmei sambil berlari bagai dikejar setan, Bao Sanniang mengeluarkan sebuah yoyo, kemudian melepaskannya ke arah Lu Xun! Dengan cepatnya yoyo yang ternyata berpisau itu melesat, mengagetkan setiap orang yang dilewatinya! Dan pada akhirnya, yoyo berpekara itu berhenti saat talinya berhasil melilit leher Lu Xun!

"Hehehe..." Gadis itu tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, puas melihat kemenangannya. "Kau tidak bisa lari lagi! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pergi seperti tadi!"

Yang tertangkap cuma bisa pasrah. Lu Xun memandangi Yangmei yang masih seperti orang sakau di atas kedua tangannya. _Celaka..._ Pikir Lu Xun dalam hati sambil merutuki nasibnya. _Zhou Ying sudah berhasil ditaklukkan oleh gadis ini. Kemudian Yangmei! Jangan sampai sekarang giliranku!_

"Ayo!" Perintah Bao Sanniang. "Berbalik dan kemarilah!"

Lu Xun cuma bisa menurut. Dia berbalik perlahan mendekati gadis hijau tersebut sambil menunduk. Lagaknya seperti seorang tawanan perang yang sedang digiring ke benteng musuh saja! Akhirnya Lu Xun duduk di kursi yang tadi diduduki Yangmei, kemudian mendudukkan Yangmei di kursi sebelahnya.

"_Guniang_," Pemuda Wu itu memulai. "Sekarang aku yang akan menghadapimu. Tolong jangan ganggu You Ma lag..."

Sepertinya akal sehat Lu Xun sudah terbang ke langit sangking khawatir dengan keselamatan kekasihnya itu. Tapi Bao Sanniang sama sekali tidak mendengarkan kata-katanya gara-gara terpaku menatapnya.

Bao Sanniang mengerjap-ngerjap mengamati Lu Xun. "Kau ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" Tanya dengan nada setengah ketus setengah bertanya.

Bukan main terkejutnya Lu Xun mendengar hal ini! "T-tentu saja laki-laki, _guniang_!" Teriak Lu Xun mati-matian mencoba meyakinkan gadis di hadapannya. _Bagaimana bisa...? Gadis ini tidak bertanya seperti itu pada Yangmei, padahal Yangmei-lah yang sebenarnya perempuan! Bagaimana aku yang laki-laki ini bisa ditanyai demikian?_ Begitu pikir Lu Xun dalam hati. "Aku adalah kakak kedua You Ma! Namaku You Xing dan aku adalah laki-laki tulen!" Serunya sengit bukan main. Tentu saja! Semua laki-laki normal pasti akan merasa terhina kalau ditanyai seperti itu.

"Uwaaahhhh..." Bao Sanning memandang dengan kagum. Bola matanya sampai nyaris keluar dari kelopaknya! "Kau laki-laki, tapi luar biasa cantik! Bahkan lebih cantik daripada adik terkecilmu itu!" Komentarnya. Untuk satu kalimat yang kelewat jujur tapi kurang ajar ini, dia sudah otomatis membuat keempat You jadi marah besar.

Sayangnya mereka tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Memang uang dapat meruntuhkan harga diri seseorang. Kasihan benar mereka.

"_Guniang_," Kata Lu Xun sambil mendesah. "Tolong jangan bicara seperti itu. Aku..."

Belum selesai Lu Xun bicara, Bao Sanniang sudah menyerocos lagi! "Hei, You Xing! Kudengar kau bertarung dengan kain, kan?" Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Wah, aku tidak pernah tahu kalau kain bisa digunakan sebagai senjata! Coba kau peragakan!" Sahutnya dengan penuh semangat sambil bertepuk tangan.

Kontan Lu Xun makin bingung. Dipandanginya kiri-kanan orang yang sedang menonton gratis. "_G-guniang... _ini tidak baik..." Katanya sambil mendesah. "Tidak ada lawan dan mungkin ini bisa membahayakan pengunjung..."

"Tak masalah!" Bao Sanning makin terlihat tertarik. "Lagipula, kau pemenang kompetisi Gaibang, kan? Seorang petarung yang hebat pasti dapat mengendalikan senjatanya supaya tidak membahayakan orang! Aku ingin melihat kemampuanmu, apa benar kau pantas menjadi pemenang kompetisi Gaibang?" Ucapnya dengan nada menantang.

Meski akal sehat Lu Xun sudah terbang ke langit, tetapi pemuda Wu itu masih belum kehilangan kecerdasannya sebagai seorang ahli strategi. Dari kata-kata Bao Sanniang, ditambah senyum nakalnya, Lu Xun tahu satu hal. Kalau dia tidak melakukan apa yang diperintah, maka dia boleh mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada hadiah uang emas yang sangat dinanti-nantikan itu...

_Ya Tian... Yangmei, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying... Demi mencukupi hidup kita selanjutnya dengan uang hadiah itu, aku terpaksa melakukan ini... kuharap kalian tidak perlu menjalani nasib begini nahas sepertiku..._ Begitulah pikir Lu Xun. Berlebihan memang.

Tanpa membuka mulutnya sama sekali, Lu Xun berdiri, kemudian melepaskan kain biru yang ia gantungkan di bahunya sampai ke pinggang. Bao Sanniang mulai menyaksikan dengan wajah tertarik saat Lu Xun mulai ambil jarak, begitu juga para penonton yang lain. Ditambah lagi, orang-orang seisi dapur juga mulai menyaksikan atraksi Lu Xun sambil menahan nafas.

"Betapa tidak bertanggung jawabnya aku sebagai kakak..." Keluh Zhao Yun. "Menggantungkan nasib kita semua di tangan You Xing..."

"Sudahlah, kakak pertama... Aku yakin kakak kedua tidak akan mengecewakan kita..." Hibur Zhou Ying.

Mulai Lu Xun melakukan 'pertunjukkan' itu di tengah-tengah restoran! Seketika restoran yang ramai itu gempar melihatnya menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk melompat ke kiri dan ke kanan, sambil melayangkan kain itu. Tepat seperti yang dikatakan Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun dapat mengendalikan kain itu dengan luar biasa! Kain itu diluncurkan ke arah sebuah vas mahal dan tentu akan menghancurkannya kalau kena! Tetapi hanya beberapa milimeter sebelum bertabrakan, kain itu ditariknya kembali!

Dan tak cuma itu. Lu Xun melompat ke arah lemari yang berisi perangkat makan dan membukanya dengan kibasan kain tersebut! Masih dengan kainnya, ia melilit beberapa pasang sumpit, kemudian melemparkannya ke sebuah meja yang masih kosong! Sumpit itu terlempar, tapi entah bagaimana dapat mendarat dengan rapi dan teratur di atasnya!

"WAAAAAAHHHHHH! Hebat! Hebat! Hebat! Luar biasa!" Puji Bao Sanniang sambil bertepuk tangan, diikuti orang-orang yang lain. Pada saat yang sama, Lu Xun mendarat di lantai dan mulai mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. "Padahal selama ini kupikir kain cuma digunakan oleh para penari!" Ungkapnya.

Sekali lagi, komentar yang kelewat jujur tapi kurang ajar itu membuat Lu Xun sakit hati.

Laki-laki Wu itu mendesah panjang. "_Guniang,_ yang namanya Gaibang itu bisa menggunakan apapun sebagai senjat..."

"OH IYA! Aku juga ingin melihat satu hal lagi!" Lagi-lagi sebelum Lu Xun selesai bicara, Bao Sanniang sudah memotongnya! "Aku ingin melihatmu menari! Kau kan bertarung dengan kain sebagai senjata, benar-benar sepertib penari! Apalagi kau kelihatan seperti perempuan begitu, pasti pandai menari, kan?"

Sangking sakit hatinya, Lu Xun sampai ikut tepar seperti Yangmei. Tetapi Lu Xun lebih kuat, dan karena itulah dia masih sanggup bertahan. Apalagi sesudah melihat keadaan di sekelilingnya!

Para pengunjung mulai serba salah! Ada yang kasihan pada Lu Xun tapi cuma bisa menggeleng pelan. Ada yang kesal dengan sikap Bao Sanniang tapi tidak bisa apa-apa. Ada pula yang berusaha mati-matian menahan tawa sampai muka mereka jadi biru dan urat-urat leher mereka kelihatan semua! Yang pasti, perhatian segenap pengunjung telah beralih pada kedua manusia tersebut.

"_Guniang_..." Lu Xun menyahut sambil mengurut-urut dadanya untuk dua alasan. Pertama, dia sudah tidak tahan menghadapi Bao Sanniang. Kedua, tentu saja dia merasa tidak terima dikatai seperti itu di depan umum! "Aku adalah penari yang _zaogao de_...(2)"

Untuk pertama kalinya sesudah waktu yang lama, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying dapat mendengar kata-kata sumpahan keluar dari mulut Lu Xun! _Zaogao_ biasanya diucapkan kalau seseorang tertimpa kesialan sehingga artinya sama dengan 'celaka!' Hanya saja, _zaogao_ lebih keras dan kasar adanya. Anehnya, kata berpekara itu digunakan Lu Xun untuk menjelaskan kemampuan menarinya! Ini bisa berarti dua hal. Pertama, Lu Xun mengakui kalau kemampuan menarinya sangat payah. Kedua, Lu Xun ingin menyampaikan secara tersirat bahwa disuruh menari di depan umum adalah _zaogao_, celaka besar, dan dia benar-benar tidak mau menari sampai-sampai rasanya mati adalah jalan keluar yang lebih baik!

Semua orang juga tahu bahwa yang dimaksudkan Lu Xun adalah yang kedua.

Namun Bao Sanniang sama sekali tidak sadar! Masih dengan ceria gadis itu berusaha meyakinkan Lu Xun. "Tenang saja, You Xing! Kau jangan merendahkan dirimu sampai bilang kau seorang penari yang _zaogao_! Itu benar-benar bisa jadi nasib buruk, lho!" Tukasnya dengan senyum lebar. "Sekarang, sebaiknya cepat berdiri dan menarilah!"

_Ya Tian..._ Lu Xun seperti benar-benar akan pingsan. Dengan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, ia mulai berdiri. Dalam hati ia cuma bisa memohon. _Tolong jangan lihat kemari... apalagi kalian, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying..._

"You Xing... bertahanlah..." Zhao Yun yang tengah mengintip berkomat-kamit sendiri.

Maka Lu Xun melakukan apa yang ia bisa. Asal saja gerakannya meniru penari-penari yang beberapa hari lalu dilihatnya saat kedatangan para _shifu_. Kain berwarna biru itu melambai-lambai di udara dengan lembut. Untuk sesaat, Bao Sanniang yang melihatnya langsung terpana. Memang benar gerakan Lu Xun tidak heboh atau apapun. Tetapi gerakan tangannya berikut jari-jarinya yang lentik dan panjang membuat gadis serba hijau itu tak mampu memalingkan wajah darinya.

Sayang sekali, petunjukkan itu habis dengan sangat tidak terhormat!

Karena memang Lu Xun tidak pernah berlatih menjadi seorang penari, maka pada akhirnya ia jatuh juga! Ketika melakukan sebuah gerakan, kakinya yang satu tersandung kaki yang lain, sehingga menyebabkannya jatuh terjembab di atas lantai!

"Aduhhh..." Lu Xun mengeluh pelan sambil berdiri. "_Guniang_... sudah kubilang aku adalah penari yang _zaogao_, kan...?" Tanyanya lemah sambil kembali duduk di kursinya. Dengan segenap keberadaannya Lu Xun berharap agar gadis ini tidak minta macam-macam lagi!

Untungnya memang tidak. "Ah, kau tidak se-_zaogao_ itu, kok! Kalau kau berlatih, suatu saat kau bisa menjadi penari yang hebat!" Puji Bao Sanniang, tanpa tahu bahwa pujian itu sangat amat tidak tepat sasaran sekali! Dengan santainya ia menuangkan sebuah poci berisi arak pada dua buah cangkir. Satu untuk dirinya sendiri, dan satu untuk Lu Xun. Disodorkannya cangkir itu.

Lu Xun cuma bisa memandang si cangkir dengan wajah horor.

"Minumlah! Kau benar-benar hebat! Anggap saja ini ucapan selamat dariku!" Kata Bao Sanniang sebelum menandaskan isi cangkirnya. "Dan ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggiln aku _guniang_ lagi! Panggil saja aku Bao Sanniang!"

"B-baiklah, Bao Sanniang..." Lu Xun mengangguk pelan. "Aku menghargai kebaikan hatimu, tetapi... aku... aku tidak bisa minum arak..." Ucap Lu Xun dengan pelan dan takut-takut. Tentu saja dia malu kalau ketahuan tidak bisa minum! Pemuda Wu yang malang itu sudah merasa cukup terhina sampai saat ini. Jangan ditambah lagi!

Seperti dugaan Lu Xun, Bao Sanniang terperanjat. "Kau tidak bisa minum arak? Kau ini perempuan atau laki-laki, sih?" Bentaknya. Yang tidak Lu Xun perkirakan adalah Bao Sanniang yang kemudian berdiri dari kursinya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar ke arahnya, dan mencekoki arak itu ke mulutnya! "Sini biar kuajari kau minum!"

"J-jangan...! Bao Sanniang... aku tidak bisa minum...!" Lu Xun meronta-ronta seperti ayam yang akan dipotong.

Saat seolah sudah tak tersisa harapan apapun untuk Lu Xun, tiba-tiba saja tangan seseorang menyambar cangkir tersebut!

"HAH!"

Lu Xun dan Bao Sanniang berbalik, menemukan bahwa pemilik tangan tersebut adalah Yangmei! Bagaimana Yangmei bisa pulih kembali sesudah kejatuhannya, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti, tampangnya terlihat mengenaskan sekali! Namun tampangnya yang mengenaskan, ditambah kemarahannya yang sudah setinggi gunung Taishan, ia jadi kelihatan mengerikan sekali!

"Dasar perempuan sialan...!" Maki Yangmei sambil mengatur nafas. "Tak kan kubiarkah kau menyakiti dan mempermalukan kakakku lagi...!"

Dengan satu kalimat yang sebenarnya kelewat berlebihan itu, Yangmei menandaskan isi cangkirnya. Wajahnya sekarang terlihat merah berkat gabungan antara separuh tidak sadar dan mabuk oleh arak tersebut. "Kau ingin orang untuk menemanimu minum arak? Baiklah! Hadapi aku, Bao Sanniang!"

"AIYAAAAAA! Akhirnya You Ma bangun!" Jauh dari harapan Yangmei, gadis itu bukannya menerima tantangannya, malah melompat-lompat seperti orang gila! "Ternyata kau bukan cuma imut dan manis, tetapi juga pemberani sekali membela kakakmu seperti itu!" Dengan melompat berjinjit-jinjit, Bao Sanniang mendekati Yangmei.

"WAAAAAAA! Jangan dekati aku lagi, dasar monster!"

Namun terlambat. Sebelum Yangmei sempat menghindar, Bao Sanniang telah memeluknya erat-erat, sekali lagi. Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, berhubung Yangmei lebih pendek maka wajahnya mendarat di dada Bao Sanniang. Belum lagi pelukan gadis serba hijau itu sangat kuat!

Lu Xun, panik dan khawatir, langsung mendekati mereka dan menarik Yangmei. "You Ma...!" Sayang sekali. Ketika Lu Xun sampai, Yangmei sudah pingsan lagi. Benar-benar buih keluar dari mulut Yangmei!

"Aiya... pingsan lagi..." Bao Sanniang menggerutu, masih tidak ada pikiran apa yang sebenarnya tengah terjadi. Saat matanya memandangi Lu xun yang tengah bersedih karena 'adiknya', mulailah ia mengambil poci arak itu lagi. "You Xing! Kau jangan bersedih karena adikmu! Sebentar lagi dia akan bangun! Mari kita bersenang-senang saja!"

"Apa maksudm... MMMMPPPHHHHFFFF!"

Dengan sangat tidak manusiawi dan tidak berperasaan, Bao Sanniang menarik Lu Xun dan mencekalnya! Sebelum Lu Xun sempat melarikan diri, dicekokkannya poci arak itu pada mulutnya! Sedikit demi sedikit arak itu masuk ke dalam tubuhnya dan mulai membuat kepalanya jadi pening bukan main!

Lu Xun yang selama ini tidak pernah minum arak, tiba-tiba dicekoki arak begitu. Tidak perlu menunggu lama sampai ia tepar seperti Yangmei...

Akhirnya arak dalam poci itu habis...

"Ahhh... ahhh..." Seketika itu juga Lu Xun ambruk, tepat di sebelah Yangmei. Sisa-sisa arak masih membasahi bibirnya. Semua orang yang melihat jadi takut sekaligus geli sendiri. Cuma oleh seorang gadis, dua orang Gaibang bermarga You yang perkasa dan telah memenangkan kompetisi Gaibang ini berhasil ditaklukkan!

Mereka yang berada di dapur menjadi gentar sekali, khususnya Zhao Yun. Satu persatu 'adik'nya telah ditaklukkan oleh gadis bernama Bao Sanniang ini! Dimulai dari Zhou Ying yang diomeli habis-habisan sampai tidak tahan, Yangmei yang dipeluk dengan cara yang lumayan tidak senonoh, dan Lu Xun yang dicekoki arak sepoci. Yang tersisa hanya tinggal sang 'kakak pertama' seorang.

Zhao Yun cuma bisa menggeleng takjub. "Ya Tian... You Xing, You Ma..." Tampangnya sudah seperti orang depresi saja. "Aku harus menyelamatkan kalian!"

Maka dengan penuh keberanian dan tekat, Zhao Yun keluar dari dapur meski Zhou Ying sudah melarangnya, tentu demi keselamatannya sendiri. Tetapi pemuda Shu itu nekat keluar demi kedua orang 'adiknya'! Sungguh kakak yang sangat sayang pada adik-adiknya!

"You Xing! You Ma!" Teriak Zhao Yun sebelum berlutut di sebelah kedua adik. Dilihatnya keadaan Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang sangat nahas, mereka bagaikan pahlawan yang gugur dalam medan perang dengan tubuh bersimbah darah. Itulah yang ada di kepala Zhao Yun sangking akal sehatnya sudah hilang pula seperti Lu Xun.

Yangmei mulai memfokuskan pengelihatannya. "K-kakak pertama...! Jangan kemari...!" Katanya dengan suara terputus-putus. "M-mana... kakak kedua...?"

Lu Xun jatuh tertelungkup sehingga tak ada yang tahu wajahnya seperti apa sekarang...

Satu tangannya memapah Lu Xun, sementara Zhou Ying membantu Yangmei berdiri. Dilihatnya wajah Lu Xun yang merah seperti tomat. "Ya Tian! Bao Sanniang...!" Keluh Zhao Yun sambil berdiri. Yang disentak langsung terkejut. "Apa yang kau lakukan sampai membuat mereka seperti ini? Sungguh tidak berperasaan! Bukankah kau harusnya kemari untuk..."

"YA TIIIIAAAAAAAANNNNN!" Lagi-lagi Bao Sanniang memotong ucapan Zhao Yun! Gadis hijau itu berlari ke arah Zhao Yun dan siap untuk mengamit lengannya! "Kau tampan sekali! Dan kelihatannya kau jauh lebih kuat daripada adik-adikmu! Benar-benar seperti jendral! WAAAAAA! Aku tidak tahu Lao Tian menciptakan laki-laki setampan kau!"

Zhao Yun yang sudah melihat taktik 'lawan' di hadapannya ini saat berhadapan dengan Lu Xun, tentu tidak akan membiarkan dirinya jatuh pada lubang yang sama! Kalau gadis ini suka memotong omongan orang, maka Zhao Yun juga akan memotong sebelum omongan mereka makin tidak jelas juntrungannya!

Pemuda Shu itu menghentikan langkah Bao Sanniang. "Ehm..." Berdehem sekali, Zhao Yun berhasil menghentikan cerocosannya. "Aku memang tampan, dan kau tidak perlu memanggil-manggil Lao Tian karena ketampananku. Sekarang, kembali ke persoalan." Katanya dengan gaya yang formal tetapi penuh kebanggan. "Bao Sanniang, kau putri Walikota Bao, bukan? Kedatanganmu kemari seharusnya adalah untuk memberikan hadiah uang kepada kami? Kenapa sekarang menunda-nunda?"

"Oh iya!" Bao Sanniang menepuk jidat. "Aku lupa!"

"YA TIIIIIIAAAAANNNN!" Bukan cuma keempat orang itu, para pengunjung pun sampai terkejut!

"Tenang saja... tenang saja... Uang itu ada di rumahku! Aku lupa mengambil uang saja, kau sampai memanggil-manggil Tian begitu! Aku bisa saja menyuruh orang mengambilkan, tapi itu akan sangat tidak seru!" Katanya sambil melompat-lompat seperti orang kelebihan energi. "Aku ingin salah satu dari kalian untuk pergi ke rumahku dan kita main dulu sebentar! Sesudah itu, kau boleh pulang dengan uang hadiahmu! Bagaimana?"

Tentu saja semua tidak setuju! Apalagi Yangmei. _Sialan perempuan satu ini! Main? Main apa maksudnya? Pasti melakukan hal-hal maksiat, kan?_ Inginnya ia menyumpah sekaligus menawarkan diri untuk menjadi sukarelawan yang pergi ke rumah Bao Sanniang. Namun siapa nyana dia sudah begitu tepar sampai tidak bisa bicara apa-apa.

Zhou Ying mau mengangkat tangan dan menawarkan diri. Namun nyalinya langsung ciut begitu menerima tatapan membunuh dari Bao Sanniang.

Sementara Zhao Yun...

"Baiklah!" Katanya dengan gagah berani. "Kau tunjuk salah satu dari kami untuk pergi ke rumahmu! Asal jangan You Niang! Bagaimana?"

_Nah, akhirnya pilihan gadis ini cuma aku. Lu Xun dan Yangmei sudah tidak bisa apa-apa. Pasti aku yang dipilih._ Pikir Zhao Yun dalam hati. _Kalau aku sih, aku pasti tidak akan tertipu! Dan lagi, aku jauh lebih kuat daripada Lu Xun dan Yangmei! Begitu sampai, akan kuambil uangnya dan pergi secepat kilat!_ Pemuda itu tertawa menang dalam hati sangking bangga. _Taktikku sempurna!_

Mata Bao Sanniang melebar dan berbinar-binar karena syaratnya diizinkan. "Tak masalah! Lagipula, aku juga tidak akan memilih You Niang, kok!" Ucapnya dengan nada sedikit ketus. "Nah, yang kupilih adalah..."

Namun belum Bao Sanniang membuka mulut, tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun sudah terbangun!

Dan yang namanya orang mabuk, pasti bangun dan melakukan hal tidak wajar!

"Whooooaaaaa!" Serunya tiba-tiba dengan suara sember setengah mati dan melepaskan diri dari Zhao Yun. Langkah Lu Xun begitu gontai dan serasa dia akan ambruk lagi! Seketika itu juga semua orang seolah berubah mejadi patung batu karena terperanjat dengan reaksi Lu Xun yang sangat-tidak-Lu Xun-sekali.

Si pemuda mabuk yang dipandangi jadi bingung sendiri. Tapi dia tidak ambil pusing.

Dengan suara diselingi cegukan, Lu Xun mulai bicara. Benar-benar ahli strategi satu ini jadi main gila sendiri! Ia berjalan terhuyung-huyung dan mengambil sebatang bunga _xiang ri kui-_bunga matahari, kemudian menghampiri Bao Sanniang.

"_Qing qing yuan zhong kui..._-Bunga matahari di padang yang hijau..." Dengan satu baris puisi itu, Lu Xun menyerahkan bunga tersebut pada Bao Sanniang, yang langsung wajahnya jadi merah. Benar-benar pas sekali! Bunga matahari di tangan Bao Sanniang yang serba hijau tepat seperti puisi Lu Xun!

Sebenarnya, tak jelas laki-laki Wu itu berpuisi atau menyanyi, sangking sembernya suaranya.

"_Zhao lu dai ri xi..._-Embun pagi menanti matahari untuk mengeringkannya...  
><em>Yang chun bu de ze...<em>-Musim semi menebarkan ronanya...  
><em>Wan wu sheng guang hui...<em>-Sepuluh ribu benda memancarkan kilau..."

Mendengar lanjutan puisi tersebut, semua yakin benar Lu Xun sudah mabuk sampai setengah gila(3). Bagaimana tidak? Hari ini adalah hari pertama musim dingin dan dia melantunkan puisi mengenai musim semi? Pasti gara-gara melihat Bao Sanniang yang serba hijau, ditambah dengan setangkai bunga _xiang ri kui_...

Zhao Yun sendiri sudah mulai panik. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah sekali pun ada yang berhasil membuat Lu Xun mabuk arak! Bahkan Yangmei yang kekasihnya serta ia sendiri yang sahabat terbaiknya, tak pernah membuatnya mabuk.

Kali ini Lu Xun berjalan lagi dengan langkah gontai mendekati Bao Sanniang... dan meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas bahu gadis itu! Yang Bao Sanniang lihat adalah wajah Lu Xun yang memerah dan matanya yang berair benar-benar seperti orang menangis!

"_Chang kong qiu jiezhi..._-Aku takut musim gugur akan datang...  
><em>Kun huang hua ye shuai...<em>-Bunga dan daun akan menguning dan layu..."

Apalagi dengan kalimat seperti itu... Bao Sanniang yang sama sekali tidak peka benar-benar yakin Lu Xun tengah menangis sekarang...

"Ini harus dihentikan..." Gumam Zhao Yun seraya menghampiri Lu Xun.

"Hei! Jangan lakukan itu, You Cheng!" Celetuk salah satu tamu yang mengenalnya. "You Xing rupanya pandai berpuisi, ya?"

"Aku juga baru tahu! Rupanya You Xing jadi pandai sekali berpuisi kalau sedang mabuk!" Yang lain menyahut dan menonton dengan girang si Lu Xun yang tengah main gila itu.

_Sebenarnya tanpa arak pun, Lu Xun sudah pandai berpuisi. Justru karena ketambahan arak, maka dia sekarang jadi lebih seperti orang mengelantur daripada berpuisi!_ Omel Zhao Yun dalam hati. Tapi toh ia menuruti keinginan mereka.

Lu Xun benar-benar bagai sang pendekar mabuk sekarang. Dilepaskannya senjatanya, yakni kain berwarna biru yang indah pemberian Zhao Yun. Dilambai-lambaikannya kain itu di udara sambil ia sendiri seperti tengah menari. Sayang, seperti yang telah diakui Lu Xun sendiri, dia adalah penari yang _zaogao_...

"_Bai chuan dong dai hai..._-Ratusan sungai mengalir ke timur menuju laut...  
><em>He shu fu xi gui?<em>-Kapan mereka akan kembali ke barat lagi?"

Dengan adanya kain biru yang dilambai-lambai itu, Lu Xun dalam kemabukkannya seperti tengah menggambarkan ratusan sungai yang mengalir. Gara-gara inilah para tamu mulai tertarik, apalagi Bao Sanniang yang masih memegang bunga _xiang ri kui_ pemberiannya. Sementara Zhao Yun? Mau memuji salah, mau menghentikan salah, mau tertawa salah, menangis apalagi!

Lu Xun berjalan lagi, mendekati si gadis hijau itu. Kali ini, jari telunjuknya ditudingkan ke Bao Sanniang dan menggoyang-goyangkannya seperti mengisyaratkan 'tidak' atau 'tidak boleh'

"_Shao zuang bu nuli..._-Jika muda-mudi tidak rajin dan giat...  
><em>Lao da tu shang bei...<em>-Ketika tua menyesal pun tak ada guna...(4)"

Kali ini semua orang jelas mengerti bahwa Lu Xun sedang menasihati Bao Sanniang. Dan sesudah itu, pemuda yang tengah mabuk itu ambruk seketika. Pertunjukkan kecil itu akhirnya selesai dengan sangat tidak terhormat sekali!

Meski demikian, para pengunjung benar-benar merasa terhibur dan takjub! Mereka bertepuk tangan dengan sangat meriah karena telah disuguhi pertunjukkan yang menarik saat makan siang. Ada yang berdiri, ada yang memuji-muji, ada pula yang membantu Lu Xun berdiri. Bao Sanniang sendiri melompat-lompat kegirangan sambil bertepuk tangan.

"LUAR BIASA! LUAR BIASAAAAA!" Puji si gadis hijau.

Zhao Yun juga bersama-sama orang-orang itu membantu Lu Xun berdiri. Apa daya rupanya Lu Xun sudah jatuh tertidur pulas sekali! Maka dengan sangat terpaksa Zhao Yun memapah Lu Xun sambil mengeluarkan seribu satu sumpahan di hatinya.

Dengan demikian, Bao Sanniang menyahut dengan keras. "Sudah kuputskan!" Serunya. "Aku ingin You Xing yang ke rumahku!"

"HAH?"

* * *

><p>(1) Maksud Ming <em>furen<em> adalah _si_-empat. Tapi berhubung _si_-empat itu sama pengucapannya kayak _si_-mati, maka Yangmei salah tangkap, deh... Lawas...

(2) Inspirasinya tuh saya dapet pas nonton Yugi-Oh 5D's... Lupa episode berapa. Pokoknya ceritanya Yusei lagi ngelawan seorang villain (kalo nggak salah Rudger Godwin). Rudger ngomong sesuatu intinya tentang Yusei bakal kalah dan harus nari dance of death ato apa getu. Trus Yusei dengan rada gemana getu jawab 'I'm... a lousy dancer'. Nah... dari sini nih idenya~

(3) Sodara pernah tau seorang pengarang puisi dari China bernama Li Bai? Li Bai tuh ngarang puisi kalo dia mabuk. Nahhh... di sini Lu Xun jadi kayak getu~ Well... seenggak2nya anda tau Drunken Master, kan? Kira2 kayak getu, deh~

(4) Puisi ini saya ambil dari puisi karangan Han Yuefu yang berjudul 'Song'

Wokey... ketahuan deh kalo saya nggak seneng Bao Sanniang~ *dibantai semua fans Bao Sanniang* Dan Bao Sanniang di sini adalah Bao Sanniang versi DW7, ya~ Hohoho~

Neeway, sekian dulu chap hari ini~ Mengenai update... well... harusnya kan minggu depan, ya? Tapi sumpah saya sibuk banget... saya nggak bisa memastikan kapan saya update. Kalo sempat, saya usahakan minggu depan hari minggu. Tapi kalo nggak... well... I'm sorry... *kowtow 1000x*

Wokey! _Zai jian_!


	52. ZAOGAO!

Yeahhh... maaf saya telat update sodara... Kan saya udah bilang di chap sebelumnya kemungkinan saya bakal telat karena harus bikin tugas. Well, sekarang proyek saya udah selesai dan artinya saya BEBAAAASSSSSSSS! Tapi... wewwww... saya nggak hepi. Justru sebaliknya, saya sedih banget. Tau kenapa? Yups... soalnya abis ini nggak bakal ketemu dosen saya yang super baik hati itu... Nah... dimulailah hari2 stress di semester depan... *gantung diri*

Ehm, tapi dilihat sisi baiknya... Kalo saya stress, berarti saya mulai gila. Dan kalo saya mulai gila, berarti saya bakal dapet berbagai ide gila yang lumayan fana abis. Kalo saya dapet berbagai ide gila yang lumayan fana abis, saya bisa melanjutkan '**Hanya Cerita Biasa**'! Yahhh... gimana, ya... saya stress, sodara seneng... Hohoho~ *dibacok*

Wokey... daripada kebanyakan cingcong, saya akan reply review dulu~

**Kaien-Aerknard**: Maksudnya film K.O.3an yang school-life, ya? NYAAAHHHH~ saya mau nonton tapi nggak kesampaian *okayface* Yups, nahas... ini chap2 khusus untuk mengetroll mereka berempat *dibantai* "_Tidak ada aspal yang mulus (kecuali aspal luar negeri mungkin trololol)_" WOGH aseeeekkk keren banget quotenya~ *catet*

**shouta-warrior**: Yups... saya juga asli seasli-aslinya benci banget ama Bao Sanniang DW8. Wewww... di DW7 aja saya udah nggak suka ama dia, di DW8 malah makin menjadi-jadi AZZZZZ... _"Being trolled by the cat girl"_? Well... saya ralat jadi _"Being trolled by the authoress~~~"_ *dibacok*

**Guest**: Makasih ^^ Yups, ditunggu update berikutnya, ya...

**Ruega Kaiba**: Hmmm... waktu itu para Si Xiang lagi liburan~ *digampar lemari gara-gara kasih jawaban asal* Nggg... sepoci itu kecil, lho... o.O Tau poci teh China yang dari porselain itu, kan? Nah... sekecil itu doank~ (tapi emang dasar Lu Xun nggak bisa minum arak)

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Bao Sanniang emang ngeri, *coret*tapi author cerita ini lebih ngeri lagi*coret* /apeh Tenang aja~ Lu Xun itu mental juara... o.O Owww... begitu, ya? Wahhh... justru saya kira DW7 lebih sopan daripada DW8... Soalnya... well... *nggak tau gimana cara jelasin*

**Nakamura Aihara**: Nggak masalah~ anda bersedia baca cerita ancur ini saya udah seneng banget~ Well, benernya saya mau bikin Bao Sanniang annoying getu, soalnya saya nggak suka dia *dihajar seluruh fans Bao* Sima Zhao n co? Tenang aja~ Mereka bakal muncul sebentar lagi... Dan Fei Tiao? Itu lebih sebentar lagi... Wkwkwk...

**abi. imut. 35**: Makasih~ saya terima semangat dari anda~~~

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Nggak masalah~ Hohoho... Lu Xun itu juga cemburuan, lho... wkwkwk (tapi dia cemburunya lebih intelek daripada cemburunya Yangmei~) Ahahah... iya, maap... sebenarnya ini diperuntukkan sebagai bentuk protes pada DW mengenai Bao Sanniang *sigh*

**WARNING: Character Bashing. THIS CHAPTER EXISTS TO TROLL LU XUN. PROCEED WITH CAUTION.**

* * *

><p>"Ini agak gila..."<p>

Keempat Gaibang jejadian itu duduk melingkar mengelilingi sebuah meja. Hari sudah sore, dan mestinya ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk menghilangkan segala stress sesudah bekerja keras seharian. Ditemani semilir angin senja yang sejuk, cahaya matahari terbenam yang indah, dan suara kepakan burung kembali ke sarangnya, ini adalah saat yang tepat untuk rileks dan melepaskan segala beban duniawi yang fana.

Namun lain halnya pada keempat insan ini.

"Ini bukan 'agak gila'. Ini benar-benar gila..." Gumam Zhao Yun membalas celetukkan Lu Xun. "INI BENAR-BENAR _ZAOGAO_!" Dihantamnya meja yang tak tahu apa-apa itu dengan tinjunya.

Apa yang menyebabkan Lu Xun berkomentar 'agak gila'? Sederhana saja. Laki-laki Wu yang terkenal santun, terhormat, dan yang terutama tidak pernah menyentuh arak itu bukan main terkejut saat mendengar apa yang terjadi! Zhao Yun menceritakan bagaimana ia bangun dan mulai berpuisi dengan lumayan _zaogao_ sangking mabuk. Anehnya, semua malah mengaguminya.

Tidak sampai di situ, karena tingkahnya yang luar biasa itu, Bao Sanniang telah memilihnya menjadi sang 'korban' untuk pergi ke rumahnya dan mengambil hadiah uang. Zhao Yun sudah mencoba mati-matian menjelaskan pada Bao Sanniang bahwa keadaan Lu Xun sangat tidak memungkinkan. Tapi gadis itu bersikeras dan mengatakan akan kembali sore hari untuk menjemput Lu Xun.

Sekarang, begitu Lu Xun diberitahu semua ini, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanya sebuah 'ini agak gila...'

"YOU CHEEEEEENG!" Terdengar suara teriakan Ming _furen_ dari balik dapur. "Sudah kubilang berapa kali, hah?! Jangan membanting mejaku! Sekali lagi kau lakukan itu, akan kumasukkan kau dalam kuali panas dan kumasak! Biar kau jadi makanan kerbau saja!"

"Jangankan jadi makanan kerbau! Untuk makan kerbau saja aku tidak sudi!" Bentak Zhao Yun dengan sengit. "Bagaimana mungkin aku pasrah dijadikan makanan kerbau?"

Keheningan berlanjut...

Sesudah pertemuan dengan Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun dan Yangmei segera dibawa ke kamar agar mereka istirahat dulu. Hari sudah sore ketika keduanya bangun, dan itu berarti Bao Sanniang akan datang sebentar lagi. Karena itulah ketika Zhao Yun menceritakan segalanya, mereka sadar mereka tidak punya banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan taktik.

Lu Xun mendengus. "Tapi kita butuh taktik untuk apa? Ini bukan seperti kita berperang, kan?"

"Kakak ini bagaimana?" Bentak Yangmei sambil melotot memandangi Lu Xun. "Gadis seperti itu pasti akan melakukan yang tidak baik! Musuh sudah di depan mata dan kakak kedua tidak sadar?"

"Apa yang perlu kita takutkan?" Tanya pemuda itu sambil menyilangkan lengan.

Yangmei yang tak mau kalah langsung menyahut cepat. "Kakak, sudah kubilang. Gadis seperti itu berbahaya!" Ia mengingatkan. "Coba bayangkan! Bao Sanniang sudah tahu kelemahan kakak adalah arak! Bagaimana kalau seandainya di rumahnya nanti dia mencekoki banyak arak pada kakak? Kemudian kakak mabuk? Nah, kalau sudah begitu, kakak bisa menebak sendiri apa yang akan dia lakukan!"

Mau tidak mau, Lu Xun jadi merinding mendengarnya. Kalau ada satu cairan yang ia mendeklarasikan perang dengannya, itu adalah arak. Dan deklarasi itu sepihak.

"Nantinya, kalau kakak bangun, kakak akan menyesal!" Ancam Yangmei. "Kakak bisa-bisa bangun di jalanan umum! Bisa juga di kandang ternak! Malah mungkin di luar kota! Nah! Itu baru benar-benar kakak akan jadi _zaogao_ sungguhan!"

"Kau dan prasangka burukmu itulah yang _zaogao_!" Balas Lu Xun sangking gemas. Akhirnya, hanya gara-gara satu kali Lu Xun menyebutkan 'penari yang _zaogao_', semua orang jadi ikut-ikutan! "Dan kenapa semua jadi bicara _zaogao_-_zaogao_? Menggelikan sekali!"

"_ZAOGAO_?"

Seketika itu juga semua berhenti bergerak.

Suara itu, yang telah familiar di telinga mereka sebagai tanda bahaya mendekat, mendatangkan teror luar biasa. Perlahan tetapi pasti keempatnya berbalik menoleh ke arah pintu...

... untuk menemukan Bao Sanniang sudah tiba di depan pintu!

Mereka semua kontan menjerit bak melihat monster. Khususnya mungkin Yangmei yang tahu bahwa tiba saatnya untuk berpisah dengan kekasihnya. Padahal, Lu Xun saja tidak sepanik Yangmei meski dia tetap saja kaget.

"B-b-b-bao Sanniang...! Kau mengagetkan kami semua...!" Zhao Yun nyaris berteriak. "Lain kali ketuk pintu dulu, atau bilang permisi, atau..."

"AKU DATANG MENJEMPUT YOU XING!" Seperti biasa, Bao Sanniang menyela omongan Zhao Yun, tanpa sadar sedikitpun bahwa pemuda itu jadi makin mendongkol bukan main. Dihampirinya Lu Xun yang tengah mengatur nafas dan mengamit tangannya. Di depan Yangmei pula! "You Xing! Ayo kita pergi! Aku tidak sabar bermain denganmu!" Ucapnya dengan nada yang, menurut Yangmei, dibuat-buat supaya terdengar lucu dan imut. Laki-laki jejadian itu kentara sekali kalau dia tengah cemburu.

Dengan cepat ditariknya tangan Lu Xun. "Hei! Hei! Hei! Jangan seenaknya sendiri!" Serunya kesal sembari memeluk kekasihnya erat-erat. "Mau kau apakan kakakku? Kakak pertama dan You Niang boleh saja mengizinkanmu membawanya. Tapi aku tidak!" Wajahnya sekarang cemberut seperti jeruk purut.

Bagi orang lain yang menyaksikan, Yangmei kelihatan sedang bertingkah aneh.

Namun lain halnya dengan Bao Sanniang! Gadis serba hijau itu memandang tingkah Yangmei sebagai tindakan gagah. "AIYAAAA! Manis sekali kau, You Ma!" Pekiknya sambil melompat-lompat dengan kedua telapak tangan di pipi. "Kau sayang sekali pada kakakmu, ya? Manisnya! Imut! Lucu sekali!"

Yangmei bengong sendiri. Untung saja ia cepat pulih! "Ya! Ya! Ya! Kami memang kakak-beradik yang saling menyayangi. Lalu kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan ketus dan dongkol bukan buatan. Tangannya masih erat-erat melingkar di pinggang Lu Xun. "Pokoknya, apapun yang terjadi, kau takkan kuizinkan membawa kakak kedua!"

"Ohhhh... begitu..." Wajah Bao Sanniang berubah kecewa. Ia menghela nafas dan berbalik dengan kedua tangannya di pinggang. "Sayang sekali... kalau begitu, siapa yang akan mengambilkan uang hadiahnya, ya...?"

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Bao Sanniang tengah tersenyum iseng. Yang pasti, keempat orang itu sudah tahu bahwa sebaris pertanyaan itu adalah ancaman. Sesudah saling berpandang-pandangan seperti orang bodoh, Zhou Ying mulai buka mulut. "Nggg... hadiah uang itu berapa, ya...?"

"Seratus keping emas."

Semua diam.

Keheningan mereka memiliki berbagai arti. Untuk Zhou Ying yang cukup lama hidup di istana dan tak begitu mengerti nilai uang, keheningannya berarti ia sedang menghitung. Untuk Yangmei yang telah belajar _suanshu_-matematika, dia langsung tahu berapa banyak uang tersebut, namun masih menimbang-nimbang apakah seratus keping emas cukup sebagai kompensasi Lu Xun dibawa ke 'lubang buaya'. Untuk Zhao Yun, keheningannya adalah karena shock mendengar jumlah uang sebanyak itu. Benar-benar olahraga jantung untuknya!

Sementara yang paling nahas adalah Lu Xun. Arti keheningannya adalah... dia berpikir apa yang akan dilakukan Bao Sanniang padanya nanti sebelum memberikan hadiah uang sebanyak itu...

"Kurasa..." Pada akhirnya, sang 'kakak pertama'-lah yang memecah keheningan. "Itu bukan jumlah yang sedikit."

_Tentu saja. Memangnya siapa yang tidak tahu?_ Keluh Lu Xun dalam hati.

Yangmei maju selangkah, sekali lagi dengan gagah berani. "Tunggu sebentar! Tunggu sebentar!" Serunya. "Kau bilang kau akan membawa kakak kedua ke rumahmu untuk mengambil hadiah uang tersebut, tetapi sebelumnya kau ingin mengajaknya bermain, kan?" Yang ditanya langsung mengangguk. "Sekarang aku mau tahu. Kau mau bermain apa?"

Mendengar pertanyaan ini, Bao Sanniang tersenyum kecil. Lama kelamaan, senyumnya berubah menjadi senyum simpul, dan akhirnya menjadi senyum iseng dibarengi tawa nakal!

Bagi yang lain, tawa ini terdengar horor...

"Aku ingin..." Gadis itu diam sebentar, terlihat puas saat keempatnya mendekatkan wajah panasaran mereka.

"Ingin...?"

Bao Sanniang menjawab dengan suara menggemparkan langit! "... MEMAKAIKAN BAJU PEREMPUAN PADA YOU XING!(1)"

"APAAAAAAAAAAAA?"

Sekali lagi Zhao Yun olahraga jantung. Sekali lagi Zhou Ying menangis tersedu-sedu sangking kaget. Sekali lagi Yangmei mulutnya berbuih-buih. Dan sekali lagi Lu Xun ambruk...

Bao Sanniang heran sendiri melihat keempat orang itu, yang ditaklukkan hanya dengan sebuah kalimat sederhana. "Lho? Ada apa memangnya?" Tanyanya heran. "Oh! Aku tahu! Kalian diam saja karena setuju, kan? Atau jangan-jangan terkejut mendengar ide hebatku ini sampai-sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apa-apa?"

"B-bukan begitu, Bao Sanniang!" Teriak Lu Xun histeris sesudah sadar. Diguncang-guncangkan tubuh gadis itu dengan harapan mengembalikan akal sehatnya. "Aku ini laki-laki! Kenapa kau mau memakaikanku kostum perempuan? Di sini kan ada You Niang dan dia perempuan sungguhan?"

Yang ditanya dengan cepat menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Tidak seru kalau perempuan betulan! Lagipula, kau lebih cantik dari You Niang!" Tentu saja kalimat kontroversial itu mendatangkan tanggapan negatif dari segala pihak. Tapi yang namanya Bao Sanniang tidak akan sadar dengan mudah. "Dan lagi, kau rupanya pandai menari, berpuisi, menyanyi, benar-benar seperti perempuan tulen saja! Aku jadi tidak sabar melihatmu dalam kostum perempuan!" Serunya girang sebelum melompat-lompat lagi.

Sungguh kontras dari Lu Xun yang seperti orang mati lemas. "T-tapi... aku tidak ma...!"

Tepat sebelum Lu Xun menyelesaikan kalimat tersebut, kedua bahunya telah ditepuk oleh dua orang. Satu oleh Yangmei, dan satu oleh Zhou Ying. Keduanya memasang wajah datar yang Lu Xun saja tidak mengerti maksudnya apa.

"Kakak," Kata Zhou Ying dengan tegas. "kami akan mendukung kakak dari sini. Kami tahu kakak bisa melewatinya."

Yangmei mengangguk. "Benar, kakak kedua. Berjuanglah demi seratus keping emas."

Bukan main kagetnya Lu Xun! Dikira kedua 'adik'nya ini akan membelanya! Namun ternyata mereka malah sangat menyetujui keputusan Bao Sanniang!

"K-kakak pertama...!" Pemuda malang itu berbalik dengan panik pada satu-satunya harapan terakhirnya. "Tolong! Aku tidak mau...!"

Tahu-tahu, Zhao Yun sudah melewati Lu Xun dan sekarang tepat di depan Bao Sanniang. Pemuda Shu itu memandangi Bao Sanniang dengan tatapan penuh arti sambil menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat. Gadis serba hijau itu jadi salah tingkah sendiri. "Bao Sanniang, _guniang_ segala _guniang_, gadis yang telah dikirim langit untuk membantu kami..." Zhao Yun memulai. "... alangkah murah hatinya kau! Untuk seratus keping emas kau cukup meminta You Xing memakai baju perempuan! Aku... aku sebagai kakak pertama You bersaudara sangat berterima kasih! Aku bersedia dilahirkan menjadi sapi atau kerbau di kehidupan selanjutnya untuk membalas budimu!"

Kalau semisalkan Lu Xun tidak menghentikan, pasti Zhao Yun sudah ber_kowtow_ di depan Bao Sanniang. "Kakak pertama! Kenapa kakak pertama juga setuju padanya?" Protes Lu Xun. Wajahnya benar-benar dipenuhi tanda tanya dan perasaan dikhianati, sedih sekali melihatnya!

"Untuk seratus keping emas, itu pengorbanan yang sangat kecil..." Balas Zhao Yun dengan tenang menghadapi protes Lu Xun yang panik. "Lagipula, bukankah kau yang tadi bilang bahwa ini sama sekali bukan perang dan tidak butuh taktik?"

"Itu karena aku tidak tahu bahwa maksud Bao Sanniang 'bermain' adalah memakaikan baju perempuan padaku!" Sahut Lu Xun mati-matian berusaha mengganti keputusan 'kakak pertama'nya. Kalau sedari tadi ia yang kelihatan paling tenang sementara yang lain panik, sekarang yang terjadi malah sebaliknya! "Dan ini bukan pengorbanan kecil! Ini mengorbankan setiap cuil harga diri dan kehormatanku sebagai laki-laki!"

Sayang sekali keyakinan Zhao Yun sudah kokoh bagai Gunung Taishan. Sang 'kakak pertama' meremas kedua bahu adiknya kuat-kuat sambil menjawab dengan sepenuh hati. "You Xing, dengarkan ini..." Ia mulai sambil menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Di dunia ini, tidak ada tindakan yang lebih jantan daripada seorang laki-laki sejati yang rela memakai pakaian wanita agar saudara-saudaranya mendapat seratus keping uang emas!" Katanya tegas dan berwibawa.

Lu Xun, sangking kagok, cuma bisa melongo. Habislah harapannya sekarang.

"Bao Sanniang! Bao Sanniang!" Yangmei dan Zhou Ying langsung menarik Lu Xun, tanpa peduli kalau laki-laki malang itu meronta-ronta seperti ayam akan dipotong! "Bawalah kakak kami yang cantik ini bersamamu! Sungguh kami sangat berterima kasih kau membiarkan kami mendapatkan seratus keping emas dengan syarat yang begitu mudah!"

Gadis itu tersenyum gembira, sebelum melompat-lompat dan memegang korbannya erat-erat. "Akulah yang harus berterima kasih! Tenang saja, aku akan mengembalikan kakak kalian dengan utuh!"

"Yang penting uangnya, Bao Sanniang!" Seru ketiganya serempak. Betapa kagetnya Lu Xun saat mendengar itu. Yang ketiga 'saudara'nya pikirkan rupanya uang!

"Tentu saja! Uangnya juga!" Balas Bao Sanniang sebelum berbalik dan bersiap meninggalkan kedai tersebut dengan wajah sumringah bukan main. "Selamat tinggal semua!" Ia melambaikan tangan.

"Selamat tingaaaaaallll!" Ketiganya membalas lambaian itu.

Sementara Lu Xun yang menjadi korban Bao Sanniang cuma bisa berteriak sambil meronta-ronta melepaskan diri. Tapi dasar memang Bao Sanniang adalah gadis tangguh, sama sekali tidak melepaskan Lu Xun barang sedikitpun! "KETERLALUAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAA! HANYA DEMI UANG, KALIAN MENUKARKAN SEORANG SAUDARA!"

Sayang sekali, suara Lu Xun sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Yang ada sekarang hanya Bao Sanniang yang masih menyeretnya dengan lumayan tidak manusiawi ke rumahnya. Gadis itu, sangking senangnya, sampai berjalan melompat-lompat dengan riang dan bersiul-siul.

"Bao Sanniang...! Jangan lakukan ini!" Teriak Lu Xun putus asa. "Di dunia ini, laki-laki yang lebih cantik dariku banyaknya seperti bintang di langit! Dan mereka lebih cocok dipakaikan baju wanita daripada aku!"

Tanpa menghentikan langkahnya, Bao Sanniang membalas. Suaranya penuh rasa tertarik. "Oh ya?" Tanyanya sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Siapa dia? Apakah dia temanmu? Dimana aku bisa bertemu dengannya?" Mulailah gadis itu menghujani Lu Xun dengan pertanyaan.

Ditanyai seperti ini, Lu Xun tidak tahu harus menjawab apa! Tadi dia cuma asal bicara saja supaya Bao Sanniang urung melakukan niatnya. Siapa nyana Bao Sanniang akan bertanya begitu? Terpaksalah Lu Xun harus putar otak sambil mengingat-ngingat siapa laki-laki yang lebih cantik darinya dan lebih pantas dipakaian pakaian wanita.

Akhirnya bayangan seseorang terlintas di benaknya. "Namanya Guan Suo, Bao Sanniang! Guan Suo! Iya, Guan Suo! Dia sangat cantik sekali dan pasti akan cocok sekali memakai pakaian wanita!" Jawabnya asal dan panik sekali.

"Guan Suo?" Ulang Bao Sanniang sambil memasang tampang berpikir. Tapi tetap saja langkahnya tidak berhenti! "Kelihatannya menarik! Apalagi namanya sama dengan nama putra ketiga Jendral Guan Yu yang seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau! Baiklah, sesudah bermain denganmu, akan mencari Guan Suo!"

_Oh, Guan Suo... maafkan temanmu yang telah melibatkanmu dalam kegilaan ini..._ Ratap Lu Xun dalam hati. _Kuharap kau tabah kalau misalkan kau benar-benar bertemu Bao Sanniang..._

Akhirnya, sampailah keduanya di depan rumah Bao Sanniang. Seperti kebanyakan rumah seorang walikota, rumah itu bisa dikatakan yang paling besar dan paling lapang di antara semuanya. Yang namanya Bao Sanniang tentu akan membuat ribut seisi rumahnya, sampai-sampai seluruh dayang dan ajudannya keluar semua untuk menyaksikan apa yang terjadi!

"Nah, You Xing!" Seru gadis itu sambil membuka sebuah kamar. "Ini adalah tempat kita bermain!"

Seketika rahang Lu Xun seperti jatuh dari wajahnya. Bagaimana tidak? Ruangan itu penuh dengan berbagai lemari, mulai dari yang paling besar hingga yang paling kecil! Dan tak cuma itu, berbagai baju dari segala zaman dan tempat dan suku semua adalah di kamar itu! Baju sejak zaman Dinasti Xia pun ada! Dan pakaian dari suku di paling utara sampai ke paling selatan semua tersedia!

Tapi yang paling mengerikan untuk Lu Xun adalah bahwa semuanya merupakan baju wanita.

"Whoooaaaa..." Cuma itu yang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun.

"Sekarang, ayo kita lihat yang cocok untukmu!" Seru Bao Sanniang sambil menarik Lu Xun masuk. Celakanya, dayang-dayang dan ajudan-ajudan yang penasaran pun ikut menonton apa yang terjadi dari muka pintu.

Tetap saja si tuan rumah tidak peduli. Ia sibuk melemparkan baju ke sana kemari, sampai menemukan sebuah _qibao_ yang panjang selutut. Baju itu kelihatan sempurna... kecuali belahan di kaki yang sangat tinggi.

"Ini pasti cocok untukmu, You Xing!" Bao Sanniang berlari-lari dan menyerahkan _qibao_ itu padanya.

Lu Xun merinding sendiri melihat baju itu. "Ahhh... nggg... jangan, Bao Sanniang! Aku tidak cukup tinggi untuk memakai _qibao_ itu. Pasti aku terlihat jelek sekali kalau memakainya..."

Dengan kecewa gadis itu mengamati _qibao_-nya. "Kau benar juga... _Qibao _ini lebih cocok untuk orang yang bertubuh tinggi. Baiklah, aku akan cari yang lain!"

Tak lama, gadis itu kembali lagi. Kali ini dengan beberapa helai baju _Ruqun_(2) dengan warna-warna pastel yang lembut. Ruqun adalah baju yang terdiri atas empat potong pakaian yaitu _ru_-baju atas, _yaodai_-sabuk kain, _yaoqun_-kain pinggang, dan _qun_-bawahan. Meski jauh lebih tertutup dan lebih normal daripada _qibao_ sebelumnya, Lu Xun tetap saja enggan memakainya. Sebenarnya, dia enggan memakai semua baju yang ada di sana. Lagipula, laki-laki siapa yang tidak enggan kalau harus berpakaian wanita?

"Lihat ini, You Xing!" Seru Bao Sanniang, masih riang gembira. "Ini adalah _ruqun_, yang biasa sering dipakai para pemusik, penari, dan penyanyi! Kau pasti cocok sekali memakainya!"

"Ah! J-jangan, Bao Sanniang!" Lagi-lagi Lu Xun mengelak. "A-aku kan... ngg... laki-laki, jadi aku tidak punya... nggg... dada wanita. Nah, _Ruqun_ ini kan pakaian yang _yaodai-_sabuk kainnya dipasang di bawah... nggg... yahhh... bagian itu. Pasti aku tidak cocok memakainya..." Jelasnya dengan suara yang terbata-bata sangking bingung mejelaskan.

"Oh iya..." Gumam Bao Sanniang. "Aku lupa kau sebenarnya laki-laki, sangking cantiknya kau..."

Kalimat tersebut benar-benar bagai pisau yang mencoreng harga diri Lu Xun! Namun, seperti biasa, Bao Sanniang yang tidak peka sama sekali tidak mempedulikan hal itu dan langsung melanjutkan misinya. Sementara Lu Xun yang memang sudah sakit hati sejak pagi tadi, cuma bisa mengurut-urut dada dengan sabar bukan main.

Tak peduli baju seperti apapun yang ditawarkan Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun selalu berdalih untuk menolaknya! Mulai dari _Chang'ao_(2) yang paling sopan dan tertutup, _Diyi_(2) yang merupakan jenis pakaian untuk Permaisuri, _Daxiushan_(2) yang adalah pakaian dengan lengan panjang dan lebar yang biasa digambarkan untuk para dewi, sampai segala baju daerah dari luar suku Han seperti suku Uyghur di daerah Xinjiang pun ditolak semua! Para dayang sampai dibuat heboh disuruh membantunya!

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini, You Xing?"

"Jangan yang itu! Warnanya terlalu mencolok..."

"Kalau yang ini?"

"Nggg... hiasan kepalanya, kurasa tidak cocok untukku."

Apapun bentuknya, selama itu adalah baju wanita, pasti Lu Xun akan menolaknya. Sebenarnya, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan hal ini. Anehnya, Bao Sanniang tetap pantang menyerah memakaikan baju wanita pada Lu Xun!

Akhirnya, Bao Sanniang kembali. Benar-benar kali ini ia mulai kesal dan capek! "Bagaimana dengan ini, You Xing? Ini baju untuk putri yang biasa dikenakan kalau ada pesta besar!"

Pakaian itu adalah _Hanfu Shangqun_(2). Satu set pakaian itu terdiri dari lima bagian yaitu _shangqun_-jubah atasan pendek, _zhongyi_-pakaian dalam, _yaodai_-sabuk kain, _yaoqun_-kain pinggang, dan _qun_-bawahan. Hampir sama seperti _Ruqun_. Bedanya, _yaodai_-sabuk kain pada _Hanfu Shangqun_ tidak diikatkan di bawah dada melainkan di pinggang.

Dan kalau dikatakan itu adalah baju putri, itu memang benar! Baju ini mengingatkan Lu Xun pada pakaian yang dikenakannya saat ia menyamar jadi perempuan. Atau tepatnya, menyamar jadi seorang putri Wu menggantikan Yangmei...(5)

Lu Xun jadi ngeri sendiri mengingat kenangan buruk itu...

"Pakailah!" Perintah Bao Sanniang sudah tidak sabar lagi.

"S-sebaiknya jangan yang ini juga, Bao Sanniang!" Elak Lu Xun, sekali lagi. "Kau tahu, kan? Aku ini Gaibang, dan aku ini bukan seorang putri atau bangsawan atau apalah! Mana mungkin aku cocok memakainya? Aku ini seorang petarung, jadi berikan aku baju seorang petarung!"

Bao Sanniang terdiam sejenak. "Petarung?"

Lu Xun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Makanya, berikan aku baju untuk petarung wanita! Pasti aku akan memakainya!"

Untuk Bao Sanniang, ini adalah sebuah janji seorang laki-laki! Dan seorang laki-laki sejati pasti tidak akan mengingkari janjinya! Pada akhirnya, Bao Sanniang pun mendesah panjang. "Baiklah! Aku akan memberikan kau sebuah baju petarung wanita! Tapi kau harus janji kau akan memakainya, ya?" Tanya sambil menuding dengan tampang garang. Lu Xun sedikit terintimidasi melihatnya.

"Tentu saja!" Balas Lu Xun tegas. "Ambilkan baju itu dan aku akan langsung memakainya!"

"Baik! Kau tunggu di sini!" Kata Bao Sanniang sambil keluar. Sebelumnya tak lupa ia berpesan pada ajudannya. "Hei, kalian! Jangan biarkan dia pergi!"

Dengan demikian, gadis hijau itu berlalu dan Lu Xun punya waktu damai beberapa saat. _Yah, siapa juga yang akan pergi? Aku tidak akan pergi sebelum mendapatkan uang itu!_ Begitu tekat Lu Xun dalam hati. Setidak-tidaknya, ia telah bersumpah dalam hati agar pulang membawa seratus keping uang emas itu, untuk ketiga kawannya yang telah membuatnya berakhir di sini!

Lu Xun tersenyum menang. Dalam bayangannya, baju seorang petarung wanita adalah baju besi seperti milik prajurit pada umumnya. Apa susahnya memakai baju seperti itu? Tidak bisa tidak, Lu Xun mulai memuji kepandaiannya sendiri...

... tanpa tahu kalau ide itu justru benar-benar bikin _zaogao_!

"AKU KEMBALI!" Seru Bao Sanniang dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Ia menghampri Lu Xun dan menaruh sebuah kotak di atas tangannya. "Dengar! Aku juga seorang petarung! Dan baju itu sebenarnya adalah baju yang baru sekali kubeli, bahkan aku sendiri belum memakainya! Tapi, kupinjamkan agar aku bisa melihatmu berpakaian wanita!" Serunya dengan suara tidak rela. "Kali ini, kau tidak boleh menolak!"

Lu Xun jadi gegabah sangking sesumbar dengan idenya, sampai-sampai tidak memeriksa baju seperti apa yang ada dalam kotak tersebut. Dengan gagah ia langsung membalas. "Laki-laki sejati tidak akan menarik kata-katanya! Baiklah, aku akan memakai baju ini!" Serunya. "Sekarang kau dan seluruh pembantumu, keluar!"

"APAAAAAAA?"

"Apanya yang apa?" Tanya Lu Xun setengah membentak. Ini mengingatkannya pada kejadian beberapa tahun silam bersama Yangmei(3)... "Kau ini apa-apaan? Aku sudah memakai baju wanita sesuai keinginanmu, dan kau sekarang ingin melihatku ganti baju? You Ma saja kularang melihatku ganti baju!"

Gantian Bao Sanniang yang terperanjat. "Bahkan adikmu yang laki-laki itu kau larang melihatmu ganti baju? Luar biasa!" Entah Bao Sanniang sedag marah, mengejek, atau memuji. "Terserah kau sajalah! Aku akan keluar! Tapi awas kalau kau berbuat macam-macam!"

Akhirnya gadis itu pergi, diikuti dengan semua ajudan dan dayangnya. Pintu pun ditutup.

Sebenarnya, Lu Xun punya banyak alasan untuk tidak mau dilihat sedang ganti baju. Pertama, ia memang tidak mau dilihat dalam keadaan seperti itu. Kedua, entah sejak kapan para penonton berupa dayang dan ajudan mulai menonton gratis. Kalau ia berganti pakaian di tengah keramaian begitu, akan terlihat seperti pertunjukkan, kan?

Ketiga, yang terutama dan di atas segalanya, ia tidak mau seorang pun melihat tanda di balik punggungnya...

Perlahan Lu Xun membuka kotak tersebut dan mengamati pakaian di dalamnya.

"YA TIAN!" Pemuda itu tersentak kaget saat menjatuhkan segala isi kotak tersebut di atas meja. Ia mengambil sebuah benda yang sangat aneh, yang belum pernah dilihatnya seumur hidupnya yang cuma dua puluh tahun itu(4).

Benda berpekara tersebut adalah pakaian dalam bawah untuk wanita, kalau tidak mau dibilang selembar kain saja. Tepi-tepinya diberi kain berlipit-lipit yang sedikit berlebihan, begitu menurut pikiran orang seperti Lu Xun. Dan kalau masih kurang, warna pakaian dalam itu hijau rumput, lumayan mencolok.

Lu Xun yang masih tak mengerti apa-apa cuma memandangi kain itu saja. Ia mencoba menarik-nariknya, dan menemukan bahwa bahan itu terbuat dari kain yang elastis dan bisa memelar.

"Aneh..." Gumam pemuda naif yang sekarang tengah bertanya-tanya sangking polosnya. "Bagaimana bisa kain sesedikit ini dikatakan celana dalam? Dan ini benar-benar sesak sekali..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sementara Lu Xun sedang menjalani neraka di dunia, ketiga saudara lainnya malah sedang bersantai-santai di penginapan Ming _furen_. Sebenarnya mereka tidak benar-benar santai karena sekarang mereka sedang merencanakan apa yang akan mereka lakukan dengan seratus keping uang emas. Tapi, jangan dikira mereka sedang berpikir sesuatu yang serius...

"Kalau begitu, sudah diputuskan!" Tukas Zhao Yun selaku pemimpin diskusi sekaligus 'kakak pertama'. "Uangnya akan dibagi menjadi empat sehingga masing-masing akan mendapat dua puluh lima keping uang emas! Bagaimana?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk pelan. "Sebenarnya aku merasa sungkan dengan yang lain. Kakak-kakak semua bertarung dengan segenap hati dalam kompetisi. Bahkan sekarang kakak kedua harus memakai baju wanita. Padahal aku tidak bekerja apapun. Kurasa aku tidak pantas mendapatkan bagian yang sama..."

"Ah, kau jangan bilang begitu, You Niang!" Hibur Yangmei. "Kami sangat menikmati pertarungan itu, kok! Dan mengenai kakak kedua, tenang saja! Sebelum ini, dia pernah satu kali memakai pakaian wanita, kan?" Maksud Yangmei adalah mengingatkan kejadian dimana Lu Xun terpaksa harus menjadi dirinya(5).

"Betul itu!" Jawab Zhao Yun dengan lantang pula. "Wah, kalau aku punya dua puluh lima keping uang emas, pertama-tama aku akan ke pandai besi dan memintanya memperbaiki tombakku. Hmmm... mungkin sekali-sekali aku akan ke kedai arak juga..."

"UWAH! Kalau begitu, kau harus mengajakku juga, kakak pertama!" Sahut Yangmei. Zhao Yun cuma membalasnya dengan memandangnya seolah dia orang tergila sedunia. "Tenang saja! Aku ini sangat kuat minum arak! Jangan kira orang-orang Wu semua seperti kakak kedua yang sekali minum arak saja langsung tepar!" Gadis itu tertawa.

Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Yangmei memang bukan hanya omong besar. Ayahnya, Sun Ce, tidak bisa ditandingi siapapun kalau masalah minum, kecuali mungkin Gan Ning si bajak laut. Dan kelihatannya, bakat tersebut turun pada putri semata wayangnya ini. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana Yangmei mendapat banyak sekali sifat turunan dari ayahnya, tetapi hampir tak ada satupun yang dari ibunya...

Begitu pula dengan Zhou Ying. Gadis pemikir ini mendapat banyak sifat dari ayahnya, tetapi tidak ada satupun dari ibunya. Karena itulah sekarang gadis itu tengah berpikir keras apa yang akan digunakan dengan uang sebanyak itu. "Hmmm... mungkin pertama-tama aku akan menggunakannya untuk membayar hutang kita pada Ming _furen_. Kemudian aku mau membeli baju yang baru. Bajuku yang sekarang ini sudah terlalu banyak tambalan..."

"Sebaiknya kita catat saja daripada lupa!" Usul Yangmei.

Jadilah ketiga manusia itu menulis dan menulis... tanpa sekalipun berpikir mengenai keadaan saudara mereka...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"YOU XIIIIIING! LAMA SEKALI KAU! AKU MASUK, NIH!"

Sesudah menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas, sampai seolah sebuah keabadian telah berlalu, Bao Sanniang tidak tahan lagi! Gadis serba hijau itu akhirnya membanting pintu kuat-kuat sebelum masuk. Tentu saja segala dayang dan ajudannya ikut masuk karena penasaran bukan main. Bagi yang wanita, karena mereka ingin melihat laki-laki luar biasa tampan sekaligus cantik itu. Bagi yang laki-laki, mereka ingin melihat bagaimana seorang laki-laki bisa memakai baju wanita. Lebih-lebih lagi, itu adalah baju baru Bao Sanniang yang...

"YA TIAAAAAN!"

Begitu melihat sosok di depan mereka, tidak bisa tidak semuanya langsung melotot. Sama sekali tidak mau melepaskan pandangannya barang sedetik saja! Apalagi Bao Sanniang, matanya seperti akan keluar dari kelopaknya!

Yang sedang dipelototi sampai merinding sendiri.

Ya, orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun, seorang laki-laki tulen. Namun kali ini ia mengenakan pakaian wanita. Dan kalau masih kurang, pakaian itu milik Bao Sanniang. Pakaian ini, bagi orang seperti Lu Xun, sama tidak senonohnya dengan pakaian yang Bao Sanniang kenakan sekarang. Lebih tidak senonoh lagi karena sekarang dikenakan oleh seorang laki-laki!

Pakaian itu tidak pernah Lu Xun lihat sebelumnya. Baiklah. Sepatu bot yang sangat tinggi dan sarung tangan aneh itu bisa ia terima. Tapi bagaimana dengan baju bergaris dada sangat rendah itu?

"WAAAAAAA! JANGAN MASUK DULU!" Teriak pemuda itu histeris. Untuk alasan yang tidak diketahui Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun menaruh kedua belah tangannya di antara kedua kakinya, menutupi apa yang tidak bisa ditutupi pakaian serba berkekurangan itu. "A-aku... masih belum selesai...!"

Bao Sanniang mendekat. Dipandanginya Lu Xun dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. "Mana yang belum selesai?"

"I-ini..." Dengan takut-takut dan khawatir Lu Xun melepaskan tangannya dari tempatnya. "Nggg... kurasa aku kehilangan celana atau rok bawah... Atau... nggg... mungkin kau lupa memberikannya padaku?"

Rupanya yang membuat wajah Lu Xun merah seperti tomat dan tubuhnya terus-menerus merinding, adalah benda aneh yang dikatakan sebagai pakaian dalam wanita. Dan bukan cuma itu, sepotong pakaian itu tidak tertutupi oleh pakaian lain. Memakai pakaian seperti itu membuat Lu Xun merasa lebih parah daripada telanjang...

Dan jawaban Bao Sanniang makin memperparah keadaan tersebut.

"Kau tidak kehilangan apa-apa, You Xing! Memang pakaian itu seperti ini!" Mendengarnya, rasanya Lu Xun bisa pingsan kapan saja! Lain halnya dengan Bao Sanniang. Wajah kesal dan tak sabarannya tadi kini berubah penuh dengan senyuman saat melihat korbannya tampil bahkan jauh lebih baik dari dugaannya! "Dan... kau benar-benar cocok sekali memakainya, You Xing! Cantik sekali! Kuharap kalau aku memakainya, aku bisa secantik kau juga!"

_Cantik? Dilihat dari bulan pun tidak ada cantik-cantiknya!_ Bantah Lu Xun dalam hati. "A-apa maksudnya pakaian itu seperti ini? Maksudmu... maksudmu pakaian dalammu ini tidak tertutup apapun?" Tanyanya shock bukan main.

Dengan santainya Bao Sanniang menjawab. "Memang tidak! Tak masalah, kan?" Sebelum Lu Xun sempat merespon, Bao Sanniang sudah mengamit tangannya dahulu! "Sekarang, ayo kita jalan-jalan ke kota! Aku ingin memamerkan hasil karyaku pada orang lain!"

"Hasil karya?" Bentak Lu Xun. "Daripada hasil karya, kurasa lebih cocok dikatakan korban!"

"Korban apanya? Kau terlihat cantik sekali memakainya! Apalagi kau lebih tinggi dariku!" Balas Bao Sanniang sambil tetap menariknya dengan penuh semangat.

Seketika itu juga berbagai kepanikan dan kekhawatiran muncul di kepala Lu Xun. Dirinya adalah laki-laki! Dan sesaat lagi, ia akan berjalan-jalan di tengah kota yang ramai dengan pakaian wanita! Apalagi pakaian wanita seminim itu! Kalau sudah begitu, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya? Memakai pakaian wanita ia masih bisa mentoleransi. Dan pakaian wanita seperti itu masih juga ia bisa mentoleransi. Tapi memamerkannya di depan umum?

"TIDAAAAAAAAAK! LEPASKAN AKUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Lu Xun sangking frustasi dan putus asa. Benar-benar kali ini pemuda itu melarikan diri seperti ayam akan dipotong! Dan benar saja, entah karena ketakutannya atau karena sudah kesal setengah mati pada Bao Sanniang, Lu Xun berhasil melepaskan diri!

Bao Sanning kaget bukan buatan melihat reaksi korbannya. "Hei, You Xing! Apa-apaan kau?"

Lu Xun yang wajahnya sudah merah dan menghangat sangking malu, akhirnya menumpahkan rasa frustasinya. "Ini tidak ada dalam perjanjian kita, kan? Kau cuma bilang bermain! Dan kurasa cukup untuk aku memakai baju wanita satu kali saja!" Ucapnya sambil mulai melepaskan sepatu bot tinggi dan sarung tangan itu.

Syukurlah gadis itu mau diberi pengertian. "K-kau benar..."

"Hmph!" Lu Xun dengan cepat berbalik membelakangi Bao Sanniang. "Sekarang per...!"

"EHHHHH? APA ITU?"

Lu Xun sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa saat ia berbalik, baju atasnya yang sangat minim itu terkibas, membuat punggungnya sedikit terlihat di bawah! Untuk sekilas, mata Bao Sanniang yang tajam berhasil menangkap goresan-goresan aneh yang dalam dan yang menurutnya sangat janggal! Segeralah gadis itu berlari ke arah Lu Xun.

"H-hei!" Lu Xun meronta-ronta dengan panik saat melihat Bao Sanniang menggenggam bagian belakang baju yang dikenakannya. "Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kini gadis itu berusaha melepaskan pakaian itu dari tubuh Lu Xun! Namun Lu Xun tentu saja tidak akan membiarkan Bao Sanniang melakukannya! "Apa itu? Ada yang aneh di punggungmu!" Serunya. "Biarkan aku melihatnya!"

"Tidak! Kau jangan gila! Lepaskan aku!" Seru Lu Xun sambil mendorong Bao Sanniang.

"Cih!" Gadis itu kelihatan marah dan kesal, tetapi masih bersikeras melihat tanda di punggung Lu Xun! "Hei, kalian! Jangan diam saja! Cepat bantu aku!" Panggilnya pada ajudan-ajudannya. Dengan segera kira-kira selusin ajudannya menghambur ke arah mereka berdua!

Kepanikan Lu Xun makin menjadi-jadi saat ajudan-ajudan itu mulai mengelilinginya dan mencekal tangannya!

"L-lepaskan...! Hei!"

Melawan orang sebanyak itu, akhirnya Lu Xun berhasil dilumpuhkan! Ia dijatuhkan terlentang di atas lantai, dengan kedua tangan dan kakinya dipengangi kuat-kuat oleh para ajudan itu. Bao Sanniang menghembuskan nafas kuat-kuat sambil menyeka keringat yang mulai membasahi dahinya gara-gara pergulatan alot itu.

"Bao Sanniang! Kau jangan main gila lagi! Cepat lepaskan aku!" Lu Xun membentak sambil berjuang melepaskan diri. Tetapi usahanya itu sama sekali tidak ada gunanya.

Gadis itu menudingnya. "Aku ingin tahu apa yang ada di punggungmu! Cepat beritahu!"

"I-itu..." Bagaimana mungkin Lu Xun bisa mengatakan hal yang begitu memalukan? Ia berusaha mencari jawaban lain, tetapi sama sekali tidak menemukan pilihan apapun! Ia menggigit bibir, tak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa!

"Nah, kau tidak akan memberitahukannya. Jadi, biarkan aku sendiri yang cari tahu!" Teriak Bao Sanniang. Ia melepaskan pakaian atas yang dikenakan Lu Xun. Sesudah itu, barulah ia memerintahkan ajudannya. "Hei, kalian! Sekarang, balikkan tubuhnya!"

"Jangan!" Teriak Lu Xun secara refleks. Tapi ia tahu benar ajudan-ajudan ini akan lebih mengikuti perintah tuan putrinya daripada dirinya! _Celaka... celaka... bagaimana ini?_ Tak peduli betapapun kuatnya ia berjuang melepaskan diri, atau setidaknya mempertahankan tubuhnya tetap terlentang, kekuatan selusin ajudan itu lebih kuat daripada dirinya!

_Tidak...! Tidak...!_

"KAKAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!"

Tiba-tiba saja, sesuatu melayang dari arah pintu, melewati kepala Bao Sanniang, dan mendarat tepat di atas tubuh Lu Xun! Dan 'sesuatu' itu tepat mendarat di atas Lu Xun!

'Sesuatu' itu adalah seseorang, dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Yangmei!

"Y-you Ma?" Mata Lu Xun melebar oleh keterkejutan. Tepat saat itulah semua ajudan melepaskan tangan mereka darinya!

Yangmei mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Kakak...! Sesudah kami pikir lagi... kami sadar satu hal...!" Suaranya penuh dengan ketulusan dan kesungguhan! Matanya berkaca-kaca seolah akan menangis saja! "Uang seratus keping emas itu sebenarnya tidak berarti kalau dibandingkan dengan kakak...! Sudahlah! Kami memutuskan tak masalah tidak mendapat uang itu, asal kakak baik-baik saja...!"

"Y-you Ma..." Lu Xun hanya dapat memandang dengan takjub.

Keduanya seperti telah melupakan Bao Sanniang yang shock! Namun betapa cepatnya shock itu berubah menjadi kemarahan! "KALIAAAANNN...!" Gadis itu menggeram, dan mengeluarkan yoyo mematikan miliknya! "Keterlaluan! Beraninya menganggu waktuku bermain! Rasakan ini!" Diayunkannya yoyo itu ke arah mereka!

"TAK KAN KUBIARKAAAAAANNNNN!"

Kali ini Zhao Yun! Laki-laki Shu itu menerjang dari arah pintu dan segera memukul senar yoyo tersebut, sehingga yoyo tersebut meleset dari sasarannya!

"K-kakak pertama...!"

"You Xing, yang dikatakan You Ma memang benar!" Ucap Zhao Yun sebelum memulai penyerangan gila-gilaan. Pokoknya, siapa saja yang berani menghalanginya menolong Lu Xun akan merasakan bogem mentahnya! "Setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, kami tidak mau seorang saudara dipermalukan hanya demi harta! Harta bisa dicari, tetapi harga diri yang sudah tercoreng takkan bisa dipulihkan!"

Entah darimana Zhao Yun mendapatkan inspirasi untuk mengatakan hal itu. Yang pasti, Lu Xun benar-benar tersentuh sampai tak dapat mengucapkan apapun!

"Kakak pertama... You Ma..."

"SUDAH! SEKARANG BUKAN WAKTUNYA UNTUK TERHARU!" Seru Zhao Yun sambil tetap melanjutkan penyerangannya yang gila-gilaan itu. Yangmei juga sama! Pokoknya keadaan benar-benar kacau sekali, apalagi para ajudan Bao Sanniang terus-menerus berdatangan ke ruangan tersebut! Yang memukul ya memukul, yang berlari ya berlari, yang menjerit ya menjerit!

Pokoknya keadaan benar-benar kalut seolah langit terbalik dan bumi berguncang!

Begitu mendapatkan kesempatan, Zhao Yun segera menarik Lu Xun yang keadaannya sangat tidak memungkinkannya untuk bertarung! Sangking kalut dan paniknya, digotongnya begitu saja si 'adik' di atas bahunya!

"Kakak pertama!" Yangmei berteriak sambil melemparkan sebuah kain. Rupanya kain biru milik Zhao Yun yang selama ini menjadi senjata Lu Xun! Segera ditangkapnya kain itu dan digunakan untuk menutupi tubuh Lu Xun. Semua itu hanya dilakukan dalam sekejap mata saja, sebab ajudan-ajudan itu masih menyerangnya gila-gilaan! "Cepat lari, kakak pertama!"

Zhao Yun menoleh. Dilihatnya Yangmei yang sudah terpisah cukup jauh darinya. Di tangan gadis itu ada baju Lu Xun. Rupanya itu alasan kenapa ia bisa terpisah begitu jauh! "You Ma! Jangan ketinggalan! Cepat!"

"WHOAAAAA! Kakak pertama...!" Lu Xun yang hanya bisa pasrah sementara tubuhnya digotong, benar-benar serasa jiwanya sampai tercerai-berai ke langit dan menguap di udara!

"SIAAAAAALLLL!" Entah bagaimana, tiba-tiba saja Bao Sanniang muncul dan menghadang Zhao Yun! "You Cheng! Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu lari!"

Zhao Yun mendengus kesal. Benar-benar tidak ada pilihan selain bertarung, kah?

WUUUUSSSSH!

Dari belakang, sebatang anak panah melesat secepat kilat dan nyaris saja mengenai Bao Sanniang! Gadis serba hijau itu sangking terkejut sampai terjatuh.

Rupanya yang menembakkan anak panah itu adalah Zhou Ying! "Kakak pertama! Ayo cepat kemari!"

Tanpa disuruh dua kali, Zhao Yun langsung berlari ke arah Zhou Ying yang sudah menunggu di luar! Keduanya dengan panik dan kalut mulai berlari ke arah pintu rumah kediaman Walikota Bao yang cukup luas tersebut. Saat mereka menoleh, syukurlah rupanya Yangmei sudah mengikuti dari belakang!

Tapi yang mengerikan adalah... Bao Sanniang beserta seluruh ajudannya juga mengejar mereka!

"Ayo! Cepat! Tangkap mereka! Jangan biarkan lolos!" Teriak Bao Sanniang, yang sangat efektif untuk menambah laju lari ajudan-ajudannya!

Bahkan ketika sekarang mereka sudah keluar dari kediaman itu pun, mereka berempat masih saja dikejar! Kontan seisi kota terkejut melihat empat orang Gaibang dikejar oleh putri Walikota Bao ditambah berlusin-lusin ajudan! Parahnya, Bao Sanniang juga memanggil pengawal dan penjaga kota untuk ikut mengejar!

Benar-benar seolah dunia akan kiamat saja!

"Kakak...! Bagaimana ini?" Pekik Lu Xun yang masih digotong-gotong oleh Zhao Yun di atas bahunya. Separuh tubuh atasnya menggantung di punggung Zhao Yun sehingga ia bisa melihat kejaran orang-orang itu tanpa perlu menoleh. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan! "Kita bisa membahayakan Ming _furen_ kalau begini!"

Zhao Yun menjawab dengan cepat. "Kita tidak akan kembali, You Xing! Kita akan pergi dari kota ini!" Jawabnya dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal. "Lagipula, aku tidak mau dihantui oleh gadis hijau lumut yang aneh itu!"

"Aku juga!" Wajah Yangmei pun berubah horor mengingat pengalaman tragisnya pagi ini di tangan Bao Sanniang. "Aku bisa gila kalau setiap hari harus bertemu dengannya! _Zaogao_! _Zaogao_! _ZAOGAAAAOOOOOO_!"

"Aku juga! Aku tidak mau kalau setiap hari harus melihat kakak-kakak bertiga jadi paranoid dan hidup dalam teror!" Imbuh Zhou Ying. "Ayo kita tinggalkan saja kota ini!"

Maka mereka melewati penginapan Ming _furen_ begitu saja. Benar-benar keadaan yang mengerikan, tetapi juga lucu setengah mati! Empat orang Gaibang dengan salah satunya digotong, dikejar-kejar oleh puluhan orang dipimpin oleh seorang gadis serba hijau! Benar-benar tontonan yang luar biasa!

Akhirnya, keempatnya sampai juga di gerbang kota!

"PENJAGA GERBANG! TANGKAP MEREKA!" Teriak Bao Sanniang.

Namun beruntung keempat Gaibang jejadian itu, para penjaga gerbang yang menjaga ayal-ayalan itu sedang tidur semuanya! Mereka dengan cepatnya seperti dikejar setan melewati gerbang tersebut, sebelum penjaga-penjaga itu bangun!

Segera ketiganya naik ke kuda mereka masing-masing. Dari keempat kuda mereka, yang paling _zaogao_ tentu saja adalah kuda Zhao Yun yang harus ditunggangi dua orang sekaligus! Zhao Yun masih tetap membawa Lu Xun di atas bahunya! Sementara yang paling enak tentu saja Huo Li, yang cuma tinggal ikut dari belakang.

"KEJAR! KEJAR MEREKAAAAA!"

"Celaka! Mereka masih mengejar!" Seru Zhou Ying panik dan takut. "Kakak, kita harus kemana?"

Zhao Yun yang masih ingat bahwa tujuan mereka selanjutnya adalah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, langsung menjawab cepat! "Ke utara! Cepat! Kita akan masuk ke hutan di sebelah utara sini, kemudian meneruskan ke padang Wu Xi!"

Keempatnya berlari tanpa menghentikan kuda mereka sama sekali! Semakin lama, rombongan orang-orang yang mengejar mereka makin tidak kelihatan. Ketika mereka sudah tiba di hutan, sudah tidak ada lagi suara hiruk pikuk orang. Benar-benar sepi! Yangmei yang berada paling belakang terus-menerus menoleh dan memastikan pengejar-pengejar mereka sudah tertinggal jauh di belakang.

"Kakak pertama! Mereka sudah tidak kelihatan lagi!" Seru Yangmei. "Kita aman!"

Meski demikian, tetap saja keempatnya meneruskan pelarian mereka sampai ke tengah hutan! Pokoknya, mereka tidak mau sampai tertangkap!

Beberapa menit kemudian, barulah mereka berhenti. Keempatnya turun dari kuda. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying memastikan baik-baik bahwa mereka benar-benar sudah sangat jauh. Sementara Zhao Yun, bahunya benar-benar terasa pegal sekarang! Segeralah dijatuhkan si 'adik' yang sedari digotong-gotong di atas bahunya.

"Hoi, You Xi..." Baru saja Zhao Yun memanggil Lu Xun, ia langsung berhenti tiba-tiba. Ada dua penyebabnya...

Satu, Lu Xun pingsan. Mungkin sangking capek, panik, dan kalutnya. Mungkin juga karena berada di atas bahu Zhao Yun yang berlari-lari membuatnya merasa seolah gempa bumi terus terjadi. Tak heran dia pingsan.

Dan penyebab kedua, yang mungkin lebih penting, adalah akhirnya Zhao Yun benar-benar menyadari keadaan Lu Xun sekarang. Itu buruk sekali. Dan kalau masih kurang buruk, Yangmei dan Zhou Ying kembali. Kedua gadis itu juga menemukan dalam keadaan apa Lu Xun sekarang...

"YA TIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

"_ZAOGAAOO_! _ZAOGAAAAOOOO_! _ZAOGAAAAAAOOOOOO_!"

Benar-benar seruan yang seolah menunggang-balikkan seluruh isi langit dan bumi!

Mendengar seruan menulikan begitu, tentu saja akhirnya Lu Xun terbangun. Perlahan pemuda itu membuka matanya dan menemukan dirinya sedang terbaring di tengah hutan. Yang membuatnya bingung adalah tiga wajah yang memandangnya tubuhnya yang terlentang dengan mata melotot, seperti akan keluar dari kelopaknya!

"Kakak pertama...? You Ma...? You Niang...?" Gumam Lu Xun bingung, masih tidak sadar kondisinya.

"Y-y-y-y-you X-x-x-x-xing..." Yang bisa menjawab hanya Zhao Yun, dan itupun dengan suara terbata-bata. Dan itupun pada akhirnya dia juga tidak sanggup! Cuma jarinya yang menunjuk saja yang berbicara.

Lu Xun, masih dengan wajah bingung, memandang apa yang ditunjuk Zhao Yun, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tubuhnya sendiri.

Dan akhirnya, Lu Xun tahu kenapa ketiga 'saudara'nya histeris begitu.

Gara-gara kombinasi antara permintaan Bao Sanniang dan nasib Lu Xun yang _zaogao_ bukan main itu, yang melekat pada tubuh Lu Xun bukanlah pakaiannya tapi pakaian Bao Sanniang! Pakaian wanita seterbuka itu dipakai laki-laki, bisa membuat siapapun yang melihatnya jadi gila! Apalagi kalau dilihat oleh saudara-saudara si korban sendiri. Itulah yang membuat Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying wajahnya pucat pasi seperti orang mati.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! JANGAN LIHAT! JANGAN LIHAT KEMARI!" Lu Xun pun dengan histeris menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua lengannya, kain Zhao Yun, atau apapun yang ada di sekitarnya! "PERGI! PERGI! PERGIIIIIIIIIII!"

Ketiganya menjerit-jerit dan lari terbirit-birit begitu mendengar perintah Lu Xun! "Kakak kedua! Cepat ganti pakaian!" Serunya sambil melemparkan pakaian Lu Xun yang dibawa-bawa olehnya. Mereka berlari sejauh yang kaki mereka sanggup, sebelum akhirnya tepar sangking capeknya!

Meski keadaan Lu Xun bisa dikatakan paling mengenaskan dari semuanya, ketiga Gaibang jejadian lainnya juga tidak kalah mengenaskan! Zhao Yun wajahnya jadi seputih kertas. Rasanya jantungnya hari ini sudah menerima olahraga berlebihan. Dan kalau sedikit saja jantungnya lebih lemah, mungkin dia sudah mati sekarang!

Zhou Ying tidak jauh lebih baik. Wajahnya berkeringat sana-sini. Bibirnya yang biasanya merah, kini berubah jadi biru! Seluruh tubuhnya jadi kaku seolah lumpuh! Benar-benar seperti orang mati saja keadaannya.

Namun yang paling mengerikan mungkin adalah Yangmei...

Zhao Yun yang paling awal berdiri. "You Ma, You Niang? Kalian masih hidup?" Tanyanya khawatir. Dilihatnya punggung Zhou Ying yang naik-turun, menandakan ia masih bernafas. Tapi Yangmei? Yangmei tidak bergerak sama sekali!

Dan bukan cuma itu. Tubuh Yangmei menelungkup, dengan kubangan darah di sekitar wajahnya.

"YA TIAAAAAANNN! YOU MAAAA!"

Segera Zhao Yun membalikkan tubuh Yangmei. Rupanya gadis itu matanya melotot dan mulutnya terbuka lebar. Sungguh aneh bahwa sama sekali tidak ada luka luar! Lantas darimana segala darah itu?

Barulah si 'kakak pertama' sadar. Hidungnya-lah yang mengeluarkan darah...

"Aiya..." Yangmei mengaduh sambil berusaha duduk. Kedua tangannya di depan hidungnya. "Sial... kakak kedua telah menyiksa hidungku!"

"Menyiksa apanya?" Tanya Zhao Yun setengah membentak dengan sewot bukan buatan. "Kalau kau melihat You Xing dalam keadaan seperti itu, harusnya kau menangis, berteriak histeris, marah, atau apa saja! Tapi kau? Lihat keadaanmu! Bisa-bisanya kau mimisan!" Semprotnya tidak tanggung-tanggung. "Segala kejadian aneh di bawah kolong langit ini telah terjadi gara-gara kau, You Ma! Atau tepatnya, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu! Aku sudah melihat berbagai laki-laki hidung belang. Tak kusangka ada juga perempuan hidung belang!"

Yangmei, meski sibuk membersihkan wajahnya dengan bajunya, masih saja sempat-sempatnya membantah! "Kakak pertama! Sekarang aku ini laki-laki! Ingat? Jadi, bukankah normal kalau aku mimisan?"

"Ya! Tapi kalau kau laki-laki, harusnya kau mimisan kalau melihat seorang wanita telanjang! Bukan laki-laki! Apalagi kalau laki-lakimu itu kakakmu sendiri! Apalagi kalau laki-laki yang sebenarnya kakakmu itu habis dipermalukan dengan disuruh memakai baju wanita!" Balas Zhao Yun sengit bukan main.

"Tapi meski aku laki-laki, aku kan asalnya perempuan? Bagaimana aku bisa mimisan melihat wanita telanjang? Itu namanya aku kelainan!"

"Bahkan tak perlu kau mimisan, kau sudah kelainan!"

Percekcokkan tidak penting itu terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Zhou Ying pun sadarkan diri.

"... begini saja!" Seru Yangmei. "Kita lihat siapa yang lebih hidung belang! Kita suruh You Niang telanjang! Kalau semisalkan kakak pertama mimisan, maka kakak pertama sama saja denganku!"

"JANGAAAAAAANNNNN!" Jerit Zhou Ying histeris. Kasihan gadis itu. Baru saja sadar diri, sudah ditodong!

Zhao Yun jelas langsung menampik usul maha sesat itu! "Yang benar saja! Sudah cukup You Xing jadi korban, jangan menambah korban yang tidak perlu lagi!"

"Cih! Dasar kakak pengecut! Bilang saja kakak sama hidung belangnya denganku!" Tukas Yangmei pada akhirnya sambil melanjutkan membersihkan wajahnya yang berdarah-darah gara-gara mimisan. Zhao Yun gusar bukan main mendengarnya. Rasanya gadis ini benar-benar _zaogao_ luar-dalam! Penampilannya _zaogao_, pikirannya pun _zaogao_!

Untuk sesaat, mereka diam.

"Eh... kenapa aku di sini?" Tanya Yangmei pada dirinya sendiri sesudah membersihkan diri. Dalam sekejap mata gadis itu sudah berdiri! "Kenapa aku lari! Aku mau melihat kakak kedua lagi!"

"YANG BENAR SAJAAAAAAAAA!"

Namun terlambat, gadis iseng dengan pikiran _zaogao_ itu sudah berlari kembali ke arah Lu Xun, tanpa mempedulikan Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying! Tangannya kembali mendarat di hidungnya karena merasa darah mulai mengalir lagi...

Sampai akhirnya...

BRRRUUUUKKKKKK!

Yangmei ambruk gara-gara menabrak sesuatul. Tepatnya, seseorang. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun yang sudah berpakaian seperti sedia kala.

"You Ma?" Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan. "Kenapa kau berlari begitu? Dan mana yang lainnya? Dan kenapa wajahmu..."

Bukan main kecewanya Yangmei karena Lu Xun sudah selesai berpakaian. Memang dasar gadis gila! "A-a-a-a-a...! Aku...!" Suaranya jadi terbata-bata, bingung harus mengatakan apa! Akhirnya, dia cuma bisa berbahasa monyet saja pada 'kakak'nya. Intinya, dia sedang menunjuk ke arah Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying berada. Lalu menunjuk ke arah Lu Xun, kemudian ke hidungnya yang berdarah.

"YOU XIIIIIIINNNNGGGGGG!" Akhirnya, tibalah kedua pahlawan kesiangan itu. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. "Ya Tian! Syukurlah kau sudah berpakaian baik-baik! Kupikir kami terlambat!"

"Ada apa?" Tanya Lu Xun entah kenapa kehilangan kepekaannya hari ini, sampai-sampai jadi begitu polos.

Zhao Yun menuding Yangmei. "Lihat ulah You Ma! Melihat keadaanmu tadi, dia malah mimisan! Luar biasa sekali, kan?"

Mata Lu Xun mendelik lebar. "APAAAAAAAA?"

"WAAAAAAAA! Jangan katakan hal itu, kakak pertama!" Teriak Yangmei ketakutan. Ia ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang di depan Lu Xun. "Kakak kedua! Ampunilah adikmu yang rendah dan bodoh ini! You Ma ber_kowtow_! You Ma ber_kowtow_! You Ma ber_kowtow_! You Ma ber_kowtow_ di depan kakak kedua mohon dimaafkan!"

Sangking malu dan marahnya, wajah Lu Xun sampai memerah! Rasanya benar-benar ingin menghajar dan mendamprat Yangmei habis-habisan! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Nasi sudah menjadi bubur, dan bubur sudah masuk ke perut! Tidak mungkin bisa kembali menjadi nasi. Lu Xun cuma bisa mengurut-urut dada dengan sabar bukan main.

"Ya sudahlah! Apa boleh buat? Toh semua sudah terjadi!" Desahnya sangking mendongkol. "Sekarang sebaiknya kita memikirkan apa yang mau kita lakukan, bukannya malah main gila di sini!"

Semua langsung mengerti laki-laki Wu satu ini benar-benar kesal.

"Nggg... berhubung kita sudah keluar dari kota, dan matahari belum tenggelam..." Usul Zhao Yun. "Sebaiknya kita melanjutkan perjalanan saja. Bagaimana?"

Ketiga orang lainnya langsung setuju. Mereka kembali menunggangi kuda masing-masing.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana dengan Ming _furen_?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Kita belum membayarnya. Dan bagaimana dengan barang-barang kita?"

"Tenang! Semuanya ada di sini." Jawab Zhou Ying dengan gembira sambil menunjukkan sebuah buntalan yang diikatkan di tali kekang kudanya. Dari buntalan tersebut terlihat tongkat _fang zhi bai_ milik Lu Xun. Cap Kerajaan dan tiga Lempeng Emas Pembebas Hukuman juga ada di sana. Sepasang pedang milik Lu Xun dan tombak Zhao Yun telah dibawa juga.

Zhao Yun melanjutkan. "Mengenai Ming _furen_, kurasa kita tidak perlu khawatir..." Jawab Zhao Yun setengah cuek. "Lagipula, aku tidak merasa kita berhutang, kok. Toh kita sudah membayar dengan bekerja di tempatnya, kan?"

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Iya juga, sih..."

Dan dengan begitu, keempatnya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka ke utara. Menuju ke istana yang, mereka harap, akan membawa mereka keluar dari Shu menuju Wu.

_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di...

* * *

><p>(1) Entah... saya terinspirasi dari ceritanya Silvermoonarisato, STUCK! pas bagian Bao Sanniang lagi gila2nya memakaikan baju perempuan ke Lu Xun...<p>

(2) Sodara2, cari di internet ato wikipedia aja, ya... *digibeng*

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"** chapter 21 (One Morning in His Room) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Dan benda berpekara itu adalah kostum DW8 Bao Sanniang yang *coret*sangat*coret* lumayan abnormal...

(5) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 7 (Pot Calling The Kettle Black) kalo lupa~~~

Astaga... ini chapter emang asli fana banget... Well, bisa dikatakan bahwa chapter ini adalah bentuk protes saya pada KOEI yang mendesain baju Bao Sanniang dengan nggak bener banget... *sigh* apa2an itu baju kok nggak aturan getu?

Dan satu hal lagi: Nggak akan saya biarkan keempat objek penderita ini jadi OKB alias orang kaya baru *dihajar massa*

Terakhir... mengenai kata2 Lu Xun pada Bao Sanniang kalo Guan Suo lebih cantik dari dia. Wokey... ini terserah sodara untuk setuju atau tidak dengan pernyataan ini. Kalo saya... hmmm... saya setuju dan tidak setuju. Tidak setujunya, udah jelas Lu Xun character paling cantik se-DW. Itu udah nggak bisa dipungkiri~ Tapi setujunya... well... Lu Xun meski paling cantik, tapi tingkah dia jantan, keren, cool, n macho banget (bener2 cowok tulen. Ini entah kenapa mengingatkan saya ama Hyunseung B2ST. Meski cantik, dia tingkahnya bener2 cowok banget~) Sementara Guan Suo... well... kalo dia pake bunga plus DLC DW8nya kayak getu... saya meragukan dia semacho Lu Xun... *dibantai*

Wokey~ Sekian untuk chap hari ini~ Updatenya minggu depan hari Sabtu seperti biasa~ _Zai Jian_!


	53. Bright Eyes

HUUUUAAAAAAA! Maafkan saya yang udah 2 minggu lebih nggak update... *kowtow 1000x* Tapi tenang aja~ UAS udah berlalu kok... jadi kuliah saya juga udah selesai~ *tebar konfeti* So, tenang aja... nggak bakal ada lagi yang namanya telat update sampe dua minggu~

**Reply review~**

**Ruega**: WOAH~ asyik banget baca fanfic bisa turun berat badan... XDDDD coba kalo saya juga bisa begitu... wkwkwkw...

**Mocca-Marocchi**: Diusahakan~ wkwkwkw... Mengenai ketiga You... Dan itulah Huo Li~ Kalo nggak enak, bukan Huo Li namanya~ *dibacok*

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Tenang aja~ seenggak2nya di universe lain dia udah sering di crossdress, jadi udah terbiasa banget, tuh~ (lagian siapa suruh punya tampang kayak getu? Wkwkwkw) Hmmm... 100 keping emas itu setara dengan 200 juta rupiah... So, menurut saya sih agak nggak heran kalo ketiga sodaranya rela2 aja Lu Xun disuruh pake baju cewe~ wkwkwkw...

That's it. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>... aduh!"<em>

"_HOREEEEEEE! Aku menang!"_

"_Baiklah! Baiklah! Latihan sampai di sini dulu! Lu Yi, kau baik-baik saja?"_

"_Aku tidak apa-apa, Jendral Lü Meng. Kurasa, Jendral Ling Tong terlalu kuat untuk menjadi lawanku..."_

"_Kau jangan memanggilnya 'jendral' begitu, Lu Yi. Nanti dia malah akan makin kepala besar..."_

"_Hei, jangan sembarangan, Jendral Lü Meng! Ah, tentu saja, Lu Yi! Aku akan menjadi jendral terhebat di Wu! Dan itu termasuk menjadi lebih kuat dari kau, Lu Yi! sekalipun kau adalah orang yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix! Mwahahahaha!"_

"_... iya... iya... aku mengaku kalah...! Dan... kenapa sih semua selalu mengatakan aku ini orang yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix? Dan siapa sih sebenarnya Phoenix itu? Kenapa dia memberikan kekuatannya padaku, bukan padamu saja, Jendral Ling Tong?"_

* * *

><p>Pasukan yang berasal dari berbagai kerajaan itu semakin mendekati tanah Shu, meski dengan kecepatan yang lambat. Tapi, memang siapa juga yang akan mengira perjalanan ini cepat usai? Dengan ribuan prajurit, tentu akan sangat memperlambat. Dengan jumlah yang sebanyak itu, mustahil mereka dapat masuk ke kota tanpa menarik perhatian. Walhasil, sepasukan besar yang terdiri dari pasukan Dinasti Han, Wei, dan Wu itu memilih untuk berhenti dan beristirahat di padang luas daripada di dalam kota. Mereka hanya mengunjungi kota untuk mengisi ulang ransum jika habis, itu pun hanya mengirim beberapa orang saja.<p>

Sore ini tidak beda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan bermalam di sebelah selatan Kota Jiang Xia. Ini berarti mereka baru sampai di Provinsi Jing. Sepertinya, perjalanan mereka masih akan sangat lama dan panjang...

Lü Meng, salah satu dari jendral Wu yang diberi mandat oleh Kaisar Sun Quan untuk pergi beserta dengan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, duduk di bawah sebuah pohon. Angin sepoi-sepoi musim dingin melambai-lambai rambut panjangnya yang ikal. Orang lain mungkin mengira jendral itu tengah memandangi alam dan terbenamnya sang surya di barat.

Namun, apanya yang mau dipandangi? Kabut tipis musim dingin mengalangi pandangan mata dari matahari, dan itu sama sekali tidak menganggungnya. Memang ia bukan sedang menikmati pemandangan. Ia sedang berpikir.

Mungkin bahasa 'merenung' lebih cocok untuknya. Di tempat ini, kepalanya kembali memutar segala kejadian di masa lalu yang seharusnya tidak perlu diingat-ingat. Itu hanya kenangan manis, tetapi tidak penting.

Bagaimana mungkin bocah yang dulu dibimbingnya bertarung, yang hampir selalu kalah jika berlatih bertarung bersama Ling Tong, adalah Sang Phoenix itu sendiri?

Lü Meng menghela nafas panjang.

"Hei, orang tua!" Mendengar suara parau tetapi lantang luar biasa itu membuat Lü Meng tersentak kaget. Suara itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan milik si mantan bajak laut, Gan Ning? Belum sempat menyemprot Gan Ning yang memanggilnya 'orang tua', rekan jendralnya itu tahu-tahu duduk di hadapannya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa? Kalau kau terus-terusan berpikir seperti itu, kau akan makin cepat tua!"

"Aku tidak mau otakku berkarat seperti otakmu. Karena itu aku berpikir." Jawab Lü Meng sekenanya, sama sekali tidak ingin diganggu.

Sayang sekali, kalimat itu bukannya membuat Gan Ning, malah menambah satu orang lagi pengacau. Ling Tong menghampiri sangking tertarik, kemudian duduk di sebelah Gan Ning. "Rasakan itu, anjing laut!" Tukasnya sambil tertawa terbahak-bahak pada saudara angkatnya itu. "Kau sudah tahu kalau Jendral Lü Meng tidak suka dipanggil 'orang tua', dan kau masih melakukannya. Tapi... hmmm... aku juga penasaran, Jendral Lü Meng. Apa yang tengah kau pikirkan?"

Jendral yang tertua akhirnya menumpahkan apa yang ada di kepalanya, meski awalnya ia sedikit ragu. Dua makhluk tidak jelas ini, apakah kapasitas otaknya cukup untuk menampung segala pemikirannya yang dalam?

"Aku sedang memikirkan tentang Lu Xun." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. Detik melihat keseriusan dalam wajah Lü Meng, baik senyuman Ling Tong dan Gan Ning memudar.

"Memikirkan dia dimana dan bagaimana cara menolongnya?"

Lü Meng menggeleng. "Bukan. Aku hanya berpikir..." Ia memandang Ling Tong lurus. "Hei, Ling Tong. Apakah pernah terbersit sedikit saja di kepalamu, bahwa bocah yang dulu kau panggil 'putri dari Lu Jiang' itu, yang selalu kau kalahkan kalau kalian berlatih, adalah Sang Phoenix itu sendiri?"

Sampai di sini, Ling Tong tertegun, menunduk dan mencerna pertanyaan itu baik-baik.

"Dan kau juga, Gan Ning. Kau selalu bilang padaku bahwa Lu Xun itu seperti Phoenix dalam legenda. Waktu itu kita hanya tahu dia cuma '_orang yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix_'." Ucapnya pada jendral satunya lagi. "Tapi... dia benar-benar Sang Phoenix."

Sampai di sini, ketiga terdiam, tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Tidak jauh dari tempat itu, seorang jendral lain mendengarkan percakapan mereka. Xiahou Long menghentikan pekerjaannya sekilas, sebelum menajamkan pendengarannya dan mendengar percakapan itu baik-baik. Namun toh akhirnya jendral Wei itu memutuskan untuk mendekati kelompok kecil itu.

"Permisi," ucapnya sopan sambil bersoja. Ketiga jendral Wu itu sepertinya cukup kaget melihat kedatangannya. "Apakah aku boleh bergabung dengan anda sekalian?"

"Tentu. Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan." Jawab Lü Meng ramah. Xiahou Long pun duduk bersama dengan mereka.

Jendral Wei itu membuka mulut. "Aku tertarik dengan cerita kalian, mengenai Sang Phoenix pada saat ia masih kecil. Memangnya, apa yang begitu berkesan pada ingatan kalian?" Tanya Xiahou Long penasaran.

"Itu..." Ling Tong-lah yang pertama kali menjelaskan. "Aku ingat saat dalam suatu latihan bertarung, Lu Xun bertanya dengan penuh keheranan kenapa semua orang memanggilnya 'orang yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix', siapa Phoenix itu, dan kenapa dia diberi kekuatannya?" Jelasnya. "Dan aku selalu dengan sok tahu mengajarinya mengenai Sang Phoenix... tanpa tahu bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix itu sendiri!" Diakhirinya penuturannya dengan tawa, bukan tawa karena sesuatu yang lucu melainkan sebuah tawa takjub.

Lü Meng juga ikut tertawa. "Ya, dan pernah suatu kali dia menanyakan hal yang aneh pada kami."

"Apa itu?"

"Dia bertanya, _'kalau memang Sang Phoenix itu menyayangi orang-orang di dunia yang penuh kegelapan dan peperangan ini, kenapa yang dia lakukan cuma memberikan kekuatannya pada orang lain? Kemudian menyuruh orang itu mengerjakan semuanya? Kenapa tidak dia saja yang turun dan datang menyelamatkan kita?'_" Ucap Lü Meng sambil mengingat-ingat masa lalu.

"Oh! Aku ingat! Aku ingat pertanyaan itu!" Gan Ning berseru-seru dan tertawa. "Pertanyaan itu sampai membuat orang-orang seistana shock!"

Mata Xiahou Long terbelalak lebar. "Lalu, kalian menjawab bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja kami tidak menjawabnya." Jawab Ling Tong, sebelum ia menunjuk Gan Ning. "Anjing laut ini kemudian nyaris menempelengnya karena sudah menanyakan hal yang begitu kurang ajar."

_Kurang ajar? Bukankah itu kebenarannya?_ Pikir jendral Wei itu dalam hati, tanpa bisa membendung keterkejutannya saat mendengar jawaban dari Ling Tong. "Tunggu sebentar. Pertanyaan itu sangat masuk akal sekali! Memang benar bahwa yang datang adalah Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, bukan sekedar 'orang yang diberi kekuatan Phoenix'. Ya, kan?" Tanyanya, dan hanya menerima tatapan bingung dan penuh pemikiran dari ketiga lawan bicaranya. "Mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu, cuma seorang manusia biasa yang entah bagaimana mendapatkan kekuatan Phoenix, itu adalah penghinaan besar! Bagaimana kalian bisa tidak tahu mengenai ini?"

Lü Meng menghela nafas panjang, sekali lagi, sebelum mewakili kedua rekannya. "Jendral Xiahou Long. Kami ini dari Kerajaan Wu. Kami bukan kerajaan yang kaya dan besar seperti Wei, yang bisa mendapat segala pengetahuan dengan mudah. Kami juga bukan kerajaan Shu yang begitu makmur, dan begitu setia menunggu kedatangan Phoenix sampai-sampai memiliki gerbang _Yan Lu_ maupun kota khusus seperti _FengHuang Xian_-kota FengHuang." Jawabnya sebelum memandang ke kejauhan, bergumam pelan lebih kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Kami hanyalah orang-orang bodoh, dan orang-orang bodoh hanya punya satu pengetahuan. Yaitu bahwa dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa."

Xiahou Long terkesiap.

"Ini yang kami tahu sejak dulu, bahwa... sepertinya tidak mungkin Sang Phoenix itu akan turun dan menjadi satu dari antara kami." Lanjut Ling Tong, dengan suara penuh kesungguhan. "Bukankah ada banyak cerita di masa lampai mengenai manusia, orang-orang yang karena jasanya, kemudian diangkat menjadi Abdi Langit? Tapi... bagaimana kalau yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya? Sang Phoenix, yang satu tingkat lebih tinggi di atas segalanya, turun menjadi manusia?"

Jendral Wei itu termenung, dengan penuh emosi menjawabnya. "Tapi itu tetap saja bukan alasan!" Tukasnya nyaris berteriak. "Apa kalian tidak percaya pada apa yang bisa dilakukan Sang Phoenix itu? Kenapa membatasinya begini rupa? Kalau dia ingin menjadi manusia, dia dapat melakukannya dengan mudah meski tidak sesuai dengan pikiran kita. Ya, kan?"

Kali ini, gantian Gan Ning yang menjawab. Jendral yang adalah mantan bajak laut itu jarang sekali terlihat penuh pemikiran. Tetapi sekali ia serius, ucapannya bisa menggetarkan hati setiap orang.

"Itu karena kau tidak benar-benar mengenal Wu, Jendral Xiahou Long dari Wei. Sang Phoenix itu, seperti dalam ramalan leluhur, akan datang di timur seperti layaknya matahari sendiri. Dan itu berarti akan datang di Wu. Ya, di kerajaan Wu." Ucapnya sambil menatap tajam lawan bicaranya. "Wu... secara militer kami masih kalah dari Shu, apalagi Wei. Begitu pula dengan luas wilayah. Kami pula-lah yang paling tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang Phoenix, sebab kami hanyalah orang-orang yang tidak berpendidikan."

"Orang-orang di kerajaan kami, siapakah yang bisa dibanggakan?" Lanjut mantan bajak laut itu. "Aku, begitu pula dengan Jendral Zhou Tai, hanyalah mantan bajak laut. Jendral Taishi Ci dulu adalah lawan Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu. Keluarga Sun juga dulunya bukan penguasa asli daerah Timur, sebelum Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu menyatukannya. Wu hanyalah kerajaan yang terdiri dari orang-orang yang biasa-biasa saja, bahkan orang-orang rendahan..."

Ditutupnya seluruh penjelasan itu dengan pertanyaan yang retoris, pertanyaan yang tidak perlu dijawab. "Sekarang, menurutmu, apa yang membuat Sang Phoenix itu mau datang pada orang-orang rendah seperti kami?"

Kata-kata Gan Ning meresap ke dalam hati Xiahou Long. Jendral Wei itu tak tahu harus mengatakan apa untuk beberapa saat.

Justru dari perkataan Gan Ning itulah, ia mengerti sepenuhnya kenapa Sang Phoenix tidak datang mula-mula di Wei atau Shu! Wu bukanlah kerajaan yang makmur sepertu Shu, itu benar! Bukan pula kerajaan yang kuat seperti Wei, itu benar! Tidak memiliki gerbang _Yan Lu_ maupun _FengHuang Xian_, dan orang-orangnya bukan orang-orang yang begitu terdidik dan berasal dari garis keturunan tinggi hingga patut dibanggakan, itu benar!

Tapi justru di sanalah jawabannya. Mereka tahu ketidakpantasan mereka. Mereka tulus dan rendah hati.

"Tidak..." Pada akhirnya Xiahou Long membuka suara, membuat pendengarnya mengalihkan pandangannya pada mereka. "Jika kau tidak tahu apa-apa, itu tandanya kau sudah tahu yang terpenting, dan kau sudah tahu segalanya!" Ujarnya. "Justru Wu-lah yang paling siap menerima Sang Phoenix itu, bukan Wei ataupun Shu!"

Melihat luapan emosi jendral muda itu, ketiganya sedikit bingung. "T-tunggu...! Apa maksudmu, Jendral Xiahou Long?" Tanya Ling Tong yang berada di sebelahnya. Heran.

Xiahou Long memandang jendral Wu itu dengan ekspresi yang tidak dapat dibaca, mata biru-hijaunya terlihat lebar dan berkilat-kilat. "Kalian... orang-orang yang tahu bahwa kalian tidak pantas menerima kedatangannya. Justru kepada kalianlah Sang Phoenix itu mula-mula datang..."

Mungkin karena penuturan ketiga jendral Wu itu, mungkin juga karena kesimpulan yang diucapkan Xiahou Long pada akhirnya, orang yang lain lagi menghampiri mereka. Dan orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang diserahi seluruh kekuasan militer Dinasti Han. Panglima itu berjalan dengan gagah diiringi dua orang jendral menghampiri mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Yuan Shao dengan alis berkerut, bertanya kepada keempat orang itu. "Bukankah itu memang sudah menjadi keinginan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri untuk datang di China ini dan memerintah? Dan bukankah karena itulah kita sekarang sedang berusaha menolongnya?" Tanyanya. "Mananya yang tidak pantas?"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Tukas Xiahou Long tiba-tiba sambil berdiri menghadap panglima itu lurus-lurus. "Seluruh China ini dilanda peperangan yang tidak henti-hentinya selama berabad-abad. Apakah itu urusannya? Sang Phoenix tidak perlu peduli pada kita!" Jawabnya dengan segenap hati. "Dan sekali lagi, Panglima, Sang Phoenix datang dengan tujuan membawa kedamaian, bukannya untuk memerintah!"

Lü Meng pun ikut berdiri, melanjutkan penuturan Xiahou Long dengan suara yang lebih tenang. "Kita hanyalah orang-orang bodoh yang tidak tahu bagaimana cara bertahan hidup selain dengan membunuh satu sama lain. Kita bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana caranya memperoleh kedamaian selain dengan mengangkat senjata. Dan sekarang, Sang Phoenix itu datang pada kita yang bodoh ini. Dengan semua ini, anda tetap berpikir Sang Phoenix itu memang wajib datang pada kita?"

Ucapan kedua orang itu hanya sampai di telinga Yuan Shao saja. "Aku tidak tahu bagaimana dengan Wu, tetapi Dinasti Han Agung adalah Dinasti yang telah memerintah lebih dari dua ratus tahun lamanya. Kaisar Xian terdahulu ditambah kaisar-kaisar yang lainnya telah berusaha keras membawa kedamaian itu. Aku mendengar dari mulut kalian sendiri mengatakan segala kelemahan-kelemahan kalian lainnya. Jangan anggap semua orang di China seperti itu! Keluarga bangsawan dari Dinasti Han Agung pantas mendapatkan pertolongan langit melalui Sang Phoenix!"

"KAAAUUUUUU...!"

Dengan penjelasan ini, tersulutlah amarah Gan Ning. Jendral mantan bajak laut itu berdiri dengan cepat dan menerjang Yuan Shao!

Ya, jendral itu nyaris saja akan menghajarnya kalau seorang gadis tidak terlebih dahulu menghalanginya.

"Hentikan, Jendral Gan Ning!" Seru Sun Shang Xiang, putri Wu yang juga ikut dalam perjalanan ini. "Jika kau menyerangnya karena kata-katanya yang merendahkan kita, bukankah itu berarti kau menyangkal sendiri semua penuturanmu? Kerendahanhati kita, pengakuanmu, semua itu apakah cuma di mulut saja?" Bentaknya penuh emosi, tetapi dengan penuh kebijaksanaan.

Dengan cepat Ling Tong dan Lü Meng juga ikut menghentikan Gan Ning, namun jendral itu masih berusaha melepaskan diri. Tatapan matanya yang penuh kemarahan menatap tajam Panglima Besar Dinasti Han itu. "Aku bukan marah padanya karena dia merendahkan Wu!" Teriaknya, sampai-sampai membuat orang-orang yang lain mendekat karena penasaran. "Aku marah padanya karena ia merendahkan Sang Phoenix! Merendahkannya dengan mengatakan mereka pantas mendapat bantuannya!"

Sun Shang Xiang hanya mendesah panjang. Apa yang Gan Ning katakan, dengan suara yang menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit, memang sepenuhnya benar.

Putri Wu itu hanya memandang Yuan Shao sekilas. Matanya yang lebar berkilat-kilat dan tajam seperti pisau. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, dengan segala hormat aku ingin memberikan suatu saran pada anda." Katanya sambil bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Yuan Shao penasaran.

"Jangan pernah menyombongkan dan merasa diri pantas." Ucap Sun Shang Xiang tegas dan lugas. "Orang-orang di Shu berusaha membunuhnya dan tidak bisa menerimanya, bukan gara-gara mereka orang-orang rendahan yang bodoh dan tidak terpelajar seperti kami. Sebaliknya, karena mereka tinggi hati dengan segala keberadaan mereka, seperti anda begini."

Dengan sebuah saran yang menusuk itu, Sun Shang Xiang pergi, diikuti dengan ketiga jendral Wu lainnya. Keberanian putri Wu itu sungguh membuat Yuan Shao mati kata, tidak dapat melakukan apapun selain diam mematung di tempatnya berdiri.

Xiahou Long serba salah. Pada akhirnya ia mendekati Yuan Shao yang masih mematung.

"Panglima Yuan Shao, anda baik-baik saja?"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yuan Shao. Panglima itu hanya terdiam.

* * *

><p>Jauh di sebelah barat, di Kota Perbatasan Kui, seorang pemuda berlari-lari dengan penuh semangat. Pemuda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Jendral Zhang Bao. Sesudah menyelesaikan tugasnya yaitu melakukan patroli kota pada jam pagi, kini ia memutuskan untuk mengisi waktunya dengan suatu hal yang sebenarnya sudah sangat ingin ia lakukan sejak dulu. Apa mau karena terlalu sibuk dengan tugasnya, ia jadi tak sempat.<p>

"Akhirnya aku bisa mengunjungi rumah keluarga Yang!" Serunya gembira. "Ah, sebenarnya aku juga ingin ke _FengHuang Xian_, tapi kurasa aku tidak bisa segera melakukannya..."

Tentu saja melihat seorang jendral berlari secepat kilat, seorang diri tanpa kawalan prajurit lain, membuat seisi kota terkejut dan panik kalau-kalau ada penjahat yang sedang dikejarnya. Namun Zhang Bao tidak peduli. Dan lebih tidak peduli lagi dengan panas matahari yang menyengat, dengan orang-orang yang beberapa kali ditabraknya sangking terburu-buru. Pokoknya ia harus secepatnya sampai ke rumah keluarga Yang!

Akhirnya, sampailah ia di tempat tujuannya, kediaman keluarga Yang. Pagar rumah itu berupa tembok yang tingginya sekitar dua meter dan panjangnya nyaris tiga puluh meter. Sungguh kediaman yang sangat luas! Di ujung sebelah timur, ia menemukan _damen_-gerbang utama pada pagar tembok itu. Bentuk kediaman keluarga Yang adalah _se he yuan_, bentuk rumah-rumah ideal yang dimiliki keluarga berada, dengan taman depan yang menuju ke _ermen_-gerbang kedua.

Sayang benar, _ermen_-gerbang kedua dikunci. Jendral yang terkenal sembrono ini tanpa tedeng aling-aling langsung menggedor-gedor pintunya.

"HOOOOIIII! Fei Ling! Rui Huo! BUKA PINTUUUUU!" Teriaknya. "Aku sudah menunggu sampai akan punah, nih!"

Seenaknya saja ia memanggil, seolah-olah penghuni rumah itu hanyalah kedua anak kecil itu saja. Tak berapa lama, akhirnya pintu tersebut dibuka dan menampakkan seorang wanita muda yang cantik jelita berpakaian sederhana.

Zhang Bao kontan kaget. _WHOOOAAA! Aku tidak tahu kalau kedua bocah tengil ini rupanya menyewa dayang! Astaga... pasti mereka anak-anak manja yang tidak bisa hidup mandiri!_

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng_." Kata si 'dayang' dengan ramah dan bersahabat. "Apakah anda mencari seseorang?"

"Ya, mana dua bocah yang namanya Fei Ling dan Rui Huo itu?" Jawabnya asal saja sambil berusaha melihat apa yang ada di balik _ermen_-gerbang kedua. Dari kejauhan, ia mendengar suara-suara kedua anak itu ditambah seorang tamu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Fei Tiao. Pasti mereka tengah berada di aula utama di seberang taman tengah! "Ah, dasar mereka anak-anak manja! Sampai-sampai menyuruh dayang untuk membukakan pintu. Ya sudah, _guniang_! Aku duluan, ya!"

Dan, tanpa permisi, Zhang Bao melewati 'dayang' itu sambil berlari, melewati _ermen_-gerbang kedua, dan menyebrangi sepanjang taman tengah. Sampailah jendral itu ke aula utama dengan sangat tidak sopan sekali!

Benarlah itu. Kedua bocah yang ia cari, ditambah dengan manusia aneh bernama Fei Tiao itu ada di sana. Aula utama yang berfungsi sebagai perpustakaan keluarga itu jadi hening sekali saat Zhang Bao masuk. Ketiga pasang mata memadang si tamu tak diundang.

"Lho? Itu kan jendral bodoh yang kapan hari..." Gumam Fei Tiao sambil asal tunjuk.

"Jendral Zhang Bao, kan? Kenapa kemari?" Tanya Fei Ling yang duduk di sebuah kursi cukup besar, dengan selimut di atas tubuhnya.

"Jangan-jangan kau tersesat..." Imbuh Rui Huo.

Kontan Zhang Bao tidak terima sekali dibilang seperti itu! Rupanya tabiat ayahnya yang mudah marah dan tak sabaran itu menurun juga padanya. Baru saja ia akan berteriak sambil memaki mereka, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang.

"Permisi..." Rupanya adalah si 'dayang' yang tadi. Ia datang dengan membawakan sebuah nampan dengan empat cangkir di atasnya. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Jendral Zhang Bao akan kemari dan mencari anak-anakku. Bahkan aku tidak dapat menyuguhkan apapun. Silahkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri..."

Dengan demikian, si 'dayang' pergi.

Zhang Bao kagok sendiri.

"Tunggu sebentar..." Jendral muda itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "Tadi dayang itu bilang 'kemari dan mencari anak-anakku'. Apa mungkin...?"

Fei Ling berdehem sekali, kelihatannya merasa jengkel pada jendral yang datang tak diundang ini. "Perkenalkan, Jendral Zhang Bao. Wanita itu bernama gadis Lin Jing Ai, dan kini dipanggil Yang _furen_ sejak menikah dengan Yang Yuan Yu." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan nada terhina sekali. "Dan dia adalah IBU KAMI(1)."

Bukan main kagetnya Zhang Bao. Matanya mendelik dan nyaris keluar dari tempatnya bercokol. "IBUUUU? Wanita semuda itu adalah ibumu? Yang benar saja!" Serunya dengan nada tidak percaya. Selama ini ia memang pernah mendengar tentang istri dari Yang Yuan Yu si pebisnis antar kerajaan sekaligus mata-mata terselubung kerajaan Shu. Tapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa ternyata sang istri masih semuda ini!

Apalagi, dikiranya sosok seorang istri pebisnis kaya adalah seperti _laoban yang_ yang sok, mewah-mewahan, dan sombong bukan buatan. Siapa nyana ternyata Yang _furen_ sangat sederhana sekali penampilannya!

"Jendral Zhang Bao, jangan tertipu penampilan..." Sahut Fei Tiao asal. "Yang _furen_ itu sebenarnya jauh lebih tua dari kelihatannya."

"Aku sih tidak heran kalau Jendral Zhang Bao sampai tertipu. Soalnya, pertama kali Fei Tiao datang, dia juga mengira _niang_ cuma seorang dayang." Tambah Rui Huo.

Zhang Bao hanya mangut-mangut. "Uwaaahhh... sungguh wanita yang luar biasa! Sopan, baik hati, dan ramah! Sangat berbeda sekali dari anak-anaknya..."

Setelah puas melakukan pertengkaran yang tidak penting dan tidak jelas gara-gara sebaris kalimat Zhang Bao yang tidak penting itu, akhirnya mereka duduk dengan rukun lagi. Zhang Bao pun menjelaskan kedatangannya ke tempat itu yang sebenarnya hanya karena ia ingin membaca ramalan leluhur pula, yaitu ramalan dari Yang Xiong yang merupakan leluhur keluarga Yang. Sesudah kejadian maling-malingan beberapa hari lalu, tahulah Zhang Bao bahwa keluarga Yang sangat menerima baik orang-orang yang ingin mengetahui mengenai Sang Phoenix. Ia tahu itu karena mereka menerima Fei Tiao dengan gembira. Tak hanya itu, mereka mengizinkan pengembara misterius itu tinggal di rumah kediaman mereka. Dari situlah, ia membulatkan tekadnya untuk berkunjung kemari.

"Ohhh... begitu..." Rui Huo mengangguk. "Tidak masalah, Jendral Zhang Bao!" Bocah itu mendorong sebuah kursi yang terletak di sebelah sebuah rak besar dan tinggi, kemudian meletakkannya di antara kursinya dan kursi Fei Ling, lantas mempersilahkan Zhang Bao duduk.

"Kebetulan kami juga sedang membaca ramalan dari leluhur Yang Xiong." Kata Fei Ling sambil diselingi batuk-batuk. Zhang Bao sadar benar bahwa Fei Ling mengenakan baju yang agak tebal. Wajahnya terlihat pucat dan suaranya parau. Kelihatannya gadis itu sedang sakit.

"Terima kasih banyak, Fei Ling, Rui Huo." Kata Zhang Bao sambil tersenyum lebar dan duduk. "Ngomong-ngomong, jangan panggil aku 'jendral'-'jendral' lagi! Kita kan teman? Kalian memanggilku begitu, seolah-olah aku ini orang asing saja!"

"Ya, aku setuju!" Tiba-tiba Fei Tiao menyeletuk dan berdiri. Dengan gaya sangat sok kenal pada jendral Shu itu, ia berbicara dengan sangat santai sekali. "Panggil saja dia Zhang Bao. Orang bodoh seperti ini, kalau dipanggil 'jendral', bisa-bisa akan menghancurkan kesan kita terhadap jendral-jendral yang sesungguhnya." Ucapnya, sedikit pun tanpa rasa bersalah atau sadar kalau Zhang Bao sudah keki bukan main!

"HOI! Kau itu jangan sembarangan bicara, dasar babi!" Serunya kesal sambil melempar apa saja yang didekatnya. Benar-benar tabiatnya sangat mirip sekali dengan ayahnya! Fei Tiao, Fei Ling, dan Rui Huo, sampai cuma bisa tertawa saja melihatnya. Akhirnya, sesudah keadaan kembali menjadi tenang, Zhang Bao angkat suara lagi. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada apa denganmu, Fei Ling? Kau sakit?"

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Iya... aku tidak tahu kenapa. Beberapa hari ini aku demam dan panasnya tidak turun-turun. Mungkin karena ini adalah perpindahan dari musim gugur ke musim dingin, makanya aku jatuh sakit." Jelasnya. "Tapi, tak apa, Jendral Zhang Bao... nggg... maksudku, Zhang Bao! Aku masih bisa membaca dan belajar, kok! Jadi semuanya akan baik-baik saja!"

"Benar itu!" Lagi-lagi Fei Tiao menyeletuk. "Aku punya firasat bahwa penyakit Fei Ling ini menandakan sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Sang Phoenix!"

Zhang Bao yang sudah dongkol makin dongkol saja. "Kau ini lagi-lagi sembarangan bicara! Apa maksudmu Phoenix itu akan segera datang kemari, lantas ia membawa penyakit pada Fei Ling?"

"Maksudku, siapa tahu Sang Phoenix sendiri yang akan menyembuhkan Fei Ling. Bisa jadi, kan?" Sergah Fei Tiao tidak mau kalah.

Pada akhirnya, sebelum terjadi hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan, Rui Huo langsung menghentikan percakapan yang tak jelas juntrungannya itu. "Sekarang kita akan melanjutkan pembahasan tentang _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar. _Gege_, apa kau mengerti _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar?" Tanyanya pada Zhang Bao.

"Apa-apaan kau memanggilku '_gege_'-'_gege_'? Sudah kubilang cukup panggil aku 'Zhang Bao' saja! Aku ini kan berjiwa muda, seperti ibumu!" Katanya dengan sangat ngotot, malah membuat ketiga orang lainnya tertawa. "Oh, dan aku tidak mengerti apa itu _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar. Bisa kau jelaskan?"

"_Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar adalah salah satu dari ramalah Yang Xiong mengenai Sang Phoenix. Satunya lagi adalah _Fa Yan_-Kata-kata yang Dihidupi. _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar terdiri dari delapan puluh satu bab yang memiliki setiap tema berbeda. Delapan puluh satu bab ini mewakili delapan puluh satu tetragram. Setiap bab memiliki sembilan poin penafsiran. Sekarang kami sedang membahas mengenai bab ketiga puluh tujuh yang berjudul _Sui_-Mata Cahaya." Jelas Fei Ling panjang lebar sambil memberikan pada Zhang Bao buku yang sedang ia pegang.

Zhang Bao mengamatinya sekilas, membaca satu persatu kata yang tertulis dan halaman tersebut.

_Yang qi jun sui qingming, wu xian chongguang, bao jue zhao yang_-Mata Sang Phoenix memancarkan kedamaian. Seluruh alam menjunjungnya karena ialah perlindungan mereka.  
><em>Chu yi, sui yu nei, qing wu hui. Ce yue, sui yu nei, qeng wu hui ye<em>-Pertama, dalam matanya terdapat cahaya. Tidak ada kegelapan setitik pun dalam dirinya.  
><em>Ci er, ming bo mao sui, er yu zhong. Ce yue, ming bo mao sui, zhong zi yi ye<em>-Kedua, dalam matanya terdapat keberanian. Keberanian untuk mengalahkan kekuatan kegelapan.  
><em>Ci san, mu shang yu tian, er xia yu yuan, gong. Ce yue, mu shang er xia, cong cha ji ye<em>-Ketiga, dalam matanya terdapat langit. Matanya memantulkan langit, namun telinganya cukup rendah untuk mendengarkan setiap kata di bumi.  
><em>Ci si, xiao ren mu sui, shi lu zhen. Ce yue, xiao ren mu sui, dao bude ye<em>-Keempat, dalam matanya terdapat pemulihan. Yang diinginkannya adalah pertobatan orang-orang yang jahat dan bersalah.  
><em>Ci wu, sui yu you huang, yuan zhen wu fang. Ce yue, sui yu you huang, zheng de ze ye<em>-Kelima, dalam matanya terdapat kesunyian. Tidak akan memberontak dan melawan pemerintahan bumi.  
><em>Ci liu, da sui cheng qian, yi. Ce yue, da sui cheng qian, xiao ren bu keye<em>-Keenam, dalam matanya terdapat belas kasihan. Ia tidak memandang hina orang-orang yang direndahkan.  
><em>Ci qi, sui chen qian, junzi bu qian. Ce yue, sui chen qian, shan buguo ye<em>-Ketujuh, dalam matanya terdapat kesembuhan. Mereka yang lemah dan sakit akan sembuh oleh kekuatannya.  
><em>Ci ba, sui e wu shan. Ce yue, sui e wu shan, zhong buke zuo ye<em>-Kedelapan, di dalam matanya terdapat kelembutan. Tangannya menyentuh mereka yang menjijikkan dan dijauhi orang.  
><em>Shang jiu, sui zhong yong chu, zhen. Ce yue, sui zhong zhi zhen, cheng ke jia ye<em>-Dan yang terutama, di dalam matanya terdapat keabadian. Pancaran matanya yang penuh kebahagian tulus adalah untuk selamanya.(2)

"Celaka! Celaka! Aku tidak mengerti barang seujung kukupun!" Kontan Zhang Bao berteriak-teriak sambil meremas kepala sangking bingung membaca ramalan leluhur yang ternyata tidak bisa dicapai dengan mudah oleh otaknya.

Ketiga yang lainnya merasa kasihan, tapi melihat gelagat Zhang Bao mereka jadi tertawa sendiri! "Hahaha! Sudah kuduga! Pasti Zhang Bao cuma tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix punya mata emas. Itu saja, kan? Itu sih anak-anak desa juga tahu!" Sergah Fei Tiao di tengah gelak tawanya. Mendengar ini, tawa Yang bersaudara itu makin heboh saja.

"Hah?" Syukurlah, kali ini daripada marah, jendral Shu itu hanya mengangkat alis dengan menampakkan wajah bodoh. "Sang Phoenix punya mata emas? Keren sekali! Baru kali ini aku dengar tentang hal ini!"

Seketika itu juga tawa ketiganya berhenti.

"APAAAAAAAAA?! Jadi kau benar-benar tidak tahu secuilpun tentang Phoenix?! Yang benar saja!" Seru Fei Tiao sangking tidak tahan. Bahkan Fei Ling dan Rui Huo cuma bisa geleng-geleng kepala sangking tidak percaya pada pendengaran mereka. Sungguh mereka sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa jendral yang seharusnya terdidik, dan bahkan tahu banyak mengenai Sang Phoenix, justru malah tidak mengerti apa-apa!

Zhang Bao merasa terhina sekali. Tapi kali ini dia tidak menggumbah emosi lagi seperti biasanya. Jendral muda itu mendesah panjang. "Habis mau bagaimana lagi? Di dunia ini, tidak ada satupun yang mau mengajariku tentang Sang Phoenix!" Dengusnya kesal sambil menunduk, memperhatikan lantai kayu yang mengkilat di bawah kakinya. Kata-katanya terdengar sungguh-sungguh, dan tahulah ketiga pasang telinga yang mendengarnya bahwa jendral ini tidak main-main.

"Sejak kecil, aku memang tidak sepandai Guan Xing..." Jendral itu memulai penuturannya. Fei Ling, Rui Huo, dan Fei Tiao terdiam dan mendengarkan. "Makanya itu aku cuma diajari cara bertarung saja. Jangankan membaca ramalan leluhur, hanya belajar literatur dan kata-kata sulit saja aku tidak bisa! Makanya itu ayahku, Jendral Zhang Fei, hanya mengajariku ilmu bertarung."

Zhang Bao menghela nafas panjang dan mengistirahatkan punggungnya di kursi. Matanya menatap jauh ke luar jendela. "Lain dengan Guan Xing. Dia pintar sekali. Di bidang strategi, kemampuannya hampir sama dengan Jiang Wei. Kalau bertarung pun, ia lebih hebat dari kakaknya, Jendral Guan Ping. Dia juga bisa berpolitik. Ditambah lagi, kalau bicara dia sangat berwibawa, sampai-sampai orang akan patuh padanya." Jelasnya sambil berpangku dagu. "Karena itulah, ayahnya, Jendral Guan Yu, mengajari segala ilmu padanya, salah satunya adalah mempelajari ramalan leluhur mengenai Sang Phoenix, sampai-sampai mengirimnya ke _FengHuang Xian_..."

Ketiganya terhenyak. Kalau semisalkan Zhang Bao tidak seserius ini sekarang, mereka pasti lagi-lagi akan menggarainya. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo saling berpandang-pandangan. Fei Tiao jadi serba salah. Tapi satu hal yang pasti adalah mereka tengah berusaha bersimpati dengan apa yang dialami Zhang Bao sekarang. Tentu tidak mudah baginya menjalani hidup sebagai jendral yang selalu dibanding-bandingkan dengan rekan sekaligus sepupunya.

Betapa jujur dan terbuka jendral Shu ini, begitu pikir mereka dalam hati. Ketika ia mengatakan bahwa mereka adalah teman, ia benar-benar memaksudkannya, bukan sekedar basa-basi pemanis mulut saja. Dihadapan ketiga orang ini, bagaimana seseorang degan jabatan jendral yang terkenal kaku dan keras, bisa menceritakan perasaannya dengan lugas seperti ini, sungguh di luar perkiraan mereka. Seorang jendral, apalagi jika ayahnya adalah salah satu dari lima jendral paling terkemuka di kerajaan, biasanya tidak mungkin sejujur dan seterbuka ini pada orang-orang biasa seperti mereka.

"Ahahaha...! Tapi tidak apa-apa, kok..." Kata jendral itu sambil memaksakan senyum lebar, berusaha mengusir kesedihan di wajah ketiga kawannya. "Meskipun pengetahuanku sangat jauh di bawah Guan Xing, tapi kalau suatu saat kita benar-benar bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, aku pun akan jadi mengerti semuanya, kan?" Tanyanya. "Meskipun sekarang aku tidak mengerti _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar dan bab mengenai _Sui_-Mata Cahaya ini, suatu saat kalau aku melihat mata emas Sang Phoenix secara langsung, aku akan mengerti. Ya, kan?"

Mendapat pertanyaan yang tulus dan polos seperti ini, bagaimana mereka bisa mengatakan 'tidak'? Selain bahwa pertanyaan itu diutarakan dengan sangat yakin dan penuh harap, adalah memang karena jawabannya adalah 'ya'.

Fei Ling menepuk bahu Zhang Bao dan balas tersenyum. "Tidak perlu khawatir, Zhang Bao. Suatu saat kita pasti akan benar-benar bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Dan saat itulah, kau akan mengerti semuanya. Tidak perlu terburu-buru mempelajari ramalan-ramalan ini."

"Benar! Kami juga tidak mengerti apa-apa, kok! Pokoknya kita sabar menantikan Sang Phoenix itu saja!" Kata Rui Huo.

"Siapa tahu..." Sambung Fei Tiao. "Nanti kalau saatnya kau bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, mungkin saja justru kau akan jauh lebih mengerti daripada Jendral Guan Xing."

Zhang Bao merasa terhibur sekali. Ia tersenyum memandangi kawan-kawannya. Selama ini memang benar ia tidak pernah ambil pusing kalau orang lain membanding-bandingkannya dengan Guan Xing. Kalau ada orang bertanya padanya kenapa dia tidak sepintar Guan Xing, dia hanya akan melengos dan pergi saja. Satu hal yang pasti adalah, ia tidak mau perbedaan prestasi mereka membuatnya iri, kemudian merusak persahabatannya dengan Guan Xing.

Tapi... rupanya kalau kemampuan seseorang dihargai, rasanya akan menyenangkan juga, bukan?

"Terima kasih banyak!" Kata Zhang Bao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Iya! Pokoknya, kita akan bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix! Nah, sampai saat itu tiba, kita akan terus berusaha mempelajari ramalan leluhur. Bagaimana?"

"Memang itu yang sedang kami lakukan!"

Dengan demikian, berlanjutnya diskusi mereka yang seru. Benar-benar tak terasa menit telah berganti menjadi jam, dan siang telah berganti menjadi sore. Udara makin lama makin dingin, menandakan sebentar lagi langit malam akan segera menurunkan tirainya. Teh panas dalam poci yang menemani diskusi mereka mulai berkurang, seiring makin menghangatnya diskusi mereka. Namun seperti segala sesuatu yang memiliki awalan akan memiliki akhiran, diskusi mereka akan segera usai.

"Begitu..." Zhang Bao mangut-mangut. "Jadi kalau suatu saat aku bertemu dengan seseorang yang punya mata emas yang sangat indah sekali, itu pasti adalah Sang Phoenix!" Ia menyimpulkan, dibalas dengan anggukan oleh ketiga pendengarnya. "Aneh juga, ya... Kalau Phoenix, maka matanya pasti indah..."

Fei Tiao mengangkat bahu. "Itu sih sama sekali tidak aneh, itu sangat masuk akal sekali." Balas si pemuda rambut hijau itu. "Justru kalau Sang Phoenix tidak memiliki mata yang indah, nah itu baru aneh!"

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Zhang Bao keheranan.

"Maksudnya begini, Zhang Bao..." Rui Huo mulai menjelaskan. "Mata seseorang itu indah sekali kalau lebar dan penuh. Nah, biasanya, orang yang matanya lebar dan penuh itu adalah orang yang hatinya penuh kasih sayang, yang sering memandang kekejauhan, dan melihat dalam kegelapan(3)."

"Nah, Sang Phoenix itu pasti hatinya penuh kasih sayang." Si kakak melanjutkan penjelasan adiknya. "Lalu, dia juga pasti sering memandang ke kejauhan. Bayangkan saja! Entah berapa ribu tahun lamanya ia dari langit di atas sana, melihat dan memperhatikan dunia ini sambil menunggu kapan ia datang dan menolong. Itu jarak yang sangat jauh sekali, kan?" Jelasnya dengan penuh semangat. "Dan dia juga terbang dari tempat yang terang, menuju ke tempat yang penuh kegelapan ini. Dengan semua itu, tidak heran kan kalau matanya akan sangat indah sekali?"

Zhang Bao tersenyum lebar, kemudian tertawa. "Ah, Fei Ling! Kau ini benar-benar seperti berpuisi saja!" Katanya setengah bercanda setengah memuji. "Kalau perkataanmu benar, wah, aku semakin ingin sekali cepat bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!"

Saat itulah, tiba-tiba saja pintu kembali diketuk. Kali ini menampakkan Yang _furen_ dengan seorang jendral yang lain. Jendral itu tentu saja adalah Guan Xing.

"Silahkan masuk, _huixia_..." Kata Yang _furen_ sebelum pergi untuk menyuguhkan teh.

Namun Guan Xing cepat menghentikannya. "Tak perlu repot-repot, Yang _furen_. Saya kemari hanya untuk memanggil rekan saya saja." Ucapnya sambil membungkuk dengan hormat dan sopan. Sesudah Yang _furen_ undur diri, barulah jendral muda itu maju menghampiri rekannya. Meskipun sedikit, namun keempat orang itu sudah megetahui bahwa sebenarnya Guan Xing sedang kesal.

"Selama sore, Guan Xing! Kau ingin ikut berdiskusi dengan kami?" Tanya Zhang Bao yang masih sama sekali tidak peka. "Kau pasti tertarik! Kami sedang membahas bab _Sui_-Mata Cahaya dalam _Tai Xuan_-Rahasia Besar. Mau bergabung?"

Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas. "Kukira kau sedang sibuk apa sampai-sampai tidak berada di Gerbang Kota. Rupanya kau di sini dan sedang berdiskusi. Lain kali, setidak-tidaknya melaporlah pada Jendral Ma Chao dulu." Ucapnya. "Jendral Ma Chao meminta kita berdua menghadap, makanya aku mencarimu kemana-mana. Orang-orang kota bilang kau menuju ke kediaman keluarga Yang dan aku segera kemari."

"Jendral Ma Chao meminta kita menghadap?" Dengan satu kalimat itu, Zhang Bao langsung bangkit dari kursinya.

Guan Xing mengangguk sebelum bersoja pada ketiga tuan rumah di depannya. "Fei Ling, Rui Huo, dan Fei Tiao. Aku minta maaf karena telah mengganggu waktu kalian dengan kedatangan kami kemari." Ucapnya sopan dengan tutur kata yang halus sekali. Benar kata Zhang Bao, mereka bertiga sampai tidak bisa mengatakan apapun! "Kami akan segera meninggalkan tempat ini. Sampai jumpa di lain waktu!"

Dengan demikian, kedua jendral itu pun pergi.

"Selamat tinggal, Fei Ling, Rui Huo, dan Fei Tiao!" Zhang Bao melambaikan tangan. "Kapan-kapan kita akan berdiskusi bersama lagi, ya! _Zai jian_!"

Dan dengan begitu, kedua jendral muda itu meninggalkan mereka bertiga. Entah kenapa, ruangan yang tadinya hangat dan ramai itu kini menjadi sunyi. Hari sudah menjelang malam.

"Benar-benar..." Gumam Fei Tiao berkomentar. "Zhang Bao dan temannya itu sangat-sangat berbeda sekali, ya..."

"Iya..." Rui Huo mengangguk.

Tentu tempat itu akan menjadi makin hening... kalau tidak ada suara-suara batuk yang keras dari Fei Ling!

"UHUK! UHUK!" Tangan Fei Ling yang satu menutup mulutnya, sementara yang lain di dadanya. Batuknya yang begitu parah dan tanpa henti seketika itu juga membuyarkan lamunan Rui Huo dan Fei Tiao.

Panik, kedua laki-laki itu segera menghambur ke arahnya. "Ya Tian! _Jiejie_!" Jerit Rui Huo kaget. Semakin kaget saat bocah itu saat melihat wajah kakaknya yang memerah. Suhu tubuhnya meningkat begitu tinggi dan tubuhnya menggigil.

"Kita bawa ke kamarnya! Rui Huo, cepat panggil ibumu!" Seru Fei Tiao dalam kekalutan sebelum memondong Fei Ling. Rui Huo dengan cepat mengangguk, kemudian berlari keluar mencari ibunya.

Sementara itu Fei Tiao sendiri tidak buang-buang waktu. Ia langsung berlari menuju kamar Fei Ling, kemudian membaringkan gadis itu di atas ranjang. Beberapa orang dayang dan ajudan yang melihatnya langsung ikut panik. Mereka membawakan handuk, sebaskom air dingin, obat, apa saja untuk meredakan demam Fei Ling yang makin parah.

Dengan cepat Fei Tiao memegang dahi Fei Ling, memperkirakan suhu tubuhnya, sebelum mencelupkan handuk dalam baskom berisi air dan meletakannya di atas dahi gadis itu. "Fei Ling! Kau tidak apa-apa? Bagaimana bisa begini?" Suara pemuda itu sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

Sebelum Fei Ling menjawab, pintu kamar terbuka. Rui Huo masuk, diikuti Yang _furen_. Wajah keduanya diliputi rasa cemas. Mereka menghambur ke pembaringan anak gadis itu. Yang _furen_ menggenggam tangan anaknya erat-erat.

"Fei Ling...! Fei Ling...! Kau kenapa, nak?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang nyaris pecah.

Fei Ling berusaha tersenyum sambil menggeleng. "A-aku tidak apa-apa... _niang_..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang lemah dan parau. Terbata-bata sekali. "Tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan aku... Sebentar lagi... aku pasti sembuh..."

Si adik hanya bisa menggigit bibir dan melipat tangan erat-erat. "_Jiejie_, ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?" Suara Rui Huo pun terdengar bergetar. "Para tabib berkata kau baik-baik saja dan ini hanya demam biasa. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak juga sembuh. Kenapa bisa begini?" Bocah itu mulau merasakan tenggorokannya yang tercekat dan matanya yang memanas.

Gadis itu hanya tetap mempertahankan senyumnya. "M-mungkin saja... Fei Tiao benar... penyakitku ini berarti... sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu Sang Phoenix..." Kini kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti bisikan. "Soalnya... aku percaya Sang Phoenix pasti akan... menyembuhkanku..."

Seandainya bisa, ketiga orang itu pasti sudah akan bertanya atau membalas perkataannya.

Namun sayang sekali mereka tidak diberi kesempatan untuk itu. Fei Ling jatuh pingsan.

* * *

><p>Ma Chao duduk menunggu dalam ruangannya. Di tangannya kini dua buah surat. Yang pertama adalah surat yang beberapa minggu lalu ia dapatkan dari Ma Dai. Sementara yang satunya adalah surat yang baru hari ini ia terima. Dari kedua surat itu ia menemukan banyak kesamaan. Namun perbedaannya jauh lebih besar lagi.<p>

Surat yang kedua, yang hari ini ia terima merupakan surat perintah langsung dari Kotaraja Cheng Du. Surat itu ditulis atas nama Kaisar Liu Bei, namun bisa saja bukan beliau yang menuliskannya. Mungkin orang lain di dalam istana yang mengatasnamakan Kaisar Liu Bei. Mungkin rekan jendral-nya yang lain. Mungkin Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang atau penasihat lainnya. Mungkin juga _Lao Zucong_.

_Jendral Ma Chao, _Wu Hu Jiang_ Penjaga Kota Perbatasan Kui,_

_Beberapa hari ini seorang pengacau dari Wu telah datang dan mengadu domba seluruh isi kerajaan dengan tipuannya. Ia mengelabuhi semua orang dengan mengatakan bahwa dirinya adalah Sang Phoenix yang telah dinanti-nantikan. Beberapa dari kami tidak termakan tipuannya itu, tetapi banyak yang sudah. Atas kejahatannya ini, kami sudah hampir berhasil menyingkirkannya, namun penyeranah itu akhirnya berhasil melarikan diri._

_Kini ia dan beberapa temannya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk melarikan diri ke Wu. Kami telah menjaga seluruh perbatasan Wu-Shu dan menjebak mereka untuk mengambil jalan lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dimana kami sudah menempatkan Jendral Guan Ping. Dengan ini kami memberi perintah pada anda untuk menuju ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Sehingga, semisalkan mereka berhasil meloloskan diri dari Jendral Guan Ping, anda dapat menyergapnya ketika ia keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di._

_Kami harap mandat ini dapat dimaklumi dan dijalankan dengan sebaik-baiknya._

_Tertanda,_

_Kaisar Liu Bei_

_Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?_ Pikir Ma Chao dalam hati. _Siapakah orang ini yang sampai menimbulkan begitu banyaknya perselisihan di Kotaraja Cheng Du? Apakah pengacau ini adalah orang yang sama dengan Sang Phoenix yang dimaksudkan Ma Dai? Kalau iya, apakah Ma Dai juga terjebak dalam tipuannya? Sebenarnya, siapakah yang benar?_

Kalau ada satu hal yang ingin jendral itu lupakan dan buang jauh-jauh dari pikirannya, itu adalah mengenai Sang Phoenix. Untuk apa menanti-nantikan harapan palsu dari sebuah dongeng kuno kepunyaan para leluhur? Ia sudah bukan anak kecil lagi yang akan berharap pada bantuan dari langit. Ya, setidaknya sesudah ia melihat bahwa berharap pada kedatangan Sang Phoenix itu sangat sia-sia.

Sekarang, bagaimana mungkin kedua surat itu datang padanya dalam waktu yang sangat berdekatan? Dan dua-duanya mengenai Sang Phoenix itu pula? Kenapa ia tidak bisa dibiarkan tenang seorang diri? Biarlah ia mengurusi urusannya sendiri, dan Sang Phoenix mengurusi urusannya pula! Tidakkah itu sangat mudah?

Ia tidak mau tahu tentang Sang Phoenix. Dan ia berharap Sang Phoenix itu juga tidak akan menganggu hidupnya.

Rantai pikirannya terputus saat mendengar pintu diketuk. Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao akhirnya tiba di hadapannya. Keduanya melalukan formalitas seperti biasanya, yakni bersoja dan mengucapkan salam sebelum Ma Chao mengutarakan maksudnya memanggil mereka.

"Aku memanggil kalian dengan maksud memberikan perintah." Katanya dengan tegas dan lantang. "Aku akan mengirim kalian ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

Kedua jendral muda itu tersentak kaget. "Untuk apa, Jendral Ma Chao?"

Tanpa menjawab sepatah katapun, Ma Chao melemparkan surat yang ia terima hari ini pada mereka. Secarik surat berisi mandat dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Keduanya membacanya dengan seksama. Seperti yang sudah Ma Chao duga, keduanya terkejut sampai wajah mereka memucat.

"K-kenapa bisa... begini...?" Gumam Zhang Bao bertanya-tanya. Matanya melebar dalam keterkejutan. "Seorang penyeranah yang mengaku dirinya adalah Phoenix?"

"Keterlaluan..." Geram Guan Xing. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. "Siapapun yang berani berbuat hal semacam ini harus mati!"

Kelihatan sekali bahwa Guan Xing jauh lebih yakin dan penuh tekad dalam menjalankan perintah ini. Dengan segera ia bersoja dalam-dalam kepada atasannya itu. "Jendral Ma Chao, aku sangat berterima kasih atas perintah ini. Aku akan segera menjalankannya dan berjanji tidak akan membuat anda menyesal mempercayaiku!"

Ma Chao mengangguk sekali. "Baiklah. Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat ini, Guan Xing. Bersiap-siaplah karena kau harus berangkat besok." Kata jendral itu, sebelum bawahannya sekali lagi bersoja dan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Kini yang tersisa di tempat itu hanyalah Ma Chao dan Zhang Bao.

Mula-mula jendral yang lebih tua diam, menunggu yang lebih muda untuk mengutarakan sesuatu. Namun sampai lama, Zhang Bao tidak membuka mulut sama sekali, hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan kebingungan dan heran, seperti anak kecil yang sedang mengamati apa yang tengah dilakukan orangtuanya.

"Dan kau, Zhang Bao?" Akhirnya keheningan itu terpecahkan oleh suara Ma Chao. "Apakah kau keberatan dengan tugas ini?"

Zhang Bao terdiam sejenak. Ia membungkuk sekali sambil bersoja sebelum menjawab. "Maafkan aku jika aku lancang bertanya begini, Jendral Ma Chao. Tapi aku benar-benar penasaran..." Katanya. "Kenapa anda tidak pergi sendiri saja?"

Ma Chao tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menjawab apapun.

"Ah! Nggg... m-maksudku..." Cepat-cepat jendral muda itu meralat ucapannya ketika melihat perubahan raut wajah atasannya. Ia menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum menjelaskan. "Maksudku... begini... aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Malah sebaliknya, aku sangat senang sekali! Kalau semisalkan orang itu bukan penyeranah, tetapi sungguh-sungguh Sang Phoenix, aku akan benar-benar senang karena bisa bertemu dengannya!"

"Dan kalau dia bukan?" Tanya Ma Chao, dengan suara yang pelan namun tajam.

"Yahhhh..." Zhang Bao mendesah panjang. "Aku... aku akan kecewa, sih... Tapi tak masalah! Kalau misalkan aku bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix di kesempatan ini, berarti aku akan sangat senang sekali! Tapi semisalkanpun aku tidak bisa bertemu dengannya sekarang, aku juga akan sangat senang karena aku sedang belajar bersabar! Yang manapun tidak menjadi masalah untukku!" Deretan ucapan itu diucapkan dengan lugas dan sangat tidak dibuat-buat.

Dan itulah yang membuat Ma Chao terdiam.

Sementara di dalam pikiran Guan Xing adalah menghukum orang ini, yang telah mengakui dirinya Phoenix, Zhang Bao malah berpikir sebaliknya. Ia berharap. Meskipun bagi orang lain mungkin ia terdengar bodoh, tapi tidak ada salahnya, kan? Hanya saja... dari kedua orang ini, siapakah yang sepantasnya lebih cocok diberi tugas ini?

Dan... kenapa Zhang Bao bisa begitu optimis? Sementara dirinya sendiri tidak? Dan benarlah pertanyaan Zhang Bao, kenapa ia terus-menerus melarikan diri dari Sang Phoenix itu? Kenapa saat kesempatan ini datang untuk melihatnya, kenapa ia memilih untuk memberikan kesempatan ini kepada orang lain?

Kalau ia memang tidak mau peduli dengan Sang Phoenix, kenapa sekarang ia enggan melakukan tugas ini sendiri? Cukup datang, melihat kenyataannya saja bukan? Dan jika ia bukan Sang Phoenix, cukup membunuhnya saja. Masalah selesai. Semua orang akan tahu bahwa yang namanya Phoenix itu cuma adalah dalam dongeng-dongeng anak kecil.

"... tapi, justru aku mengkhawatirkan Jendral Ma Chao." Lanjut Zhang Bao. "Apakah meski sedikit saja, anda tidak punya keinginan sedikitpun untuk bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix? Soalnya... aku yakin kalau kita bertemu dengannya, kita akan senang sekali!" Kesimpulan itu ditutupnya dengan sebuah senyuman lebar. Sungguh sayang, senyuman itu tidak akan pernah dimengerti oleh seorang Ma Chao.

"Besok ada hal yang harus kulakukan. Aku tidak bisa ikut." Jawabnya singkat. "Kau boleh meninggalkan tempat dan bersiap-siap."

Sebenarnya Zhang Bao ingin bertanya lagi. Namun Ma Chao sudah berdiri membelakanginya, sebagai isyarat bahwa ia sedang tidak ingin diajak bicara. Pada akhirnya, Zhang Bao hanya bersoja sekali dan meninggalkan tempat.

Namun sempat-sempatnya Zhang Bao, sebelum pergi, meninggalkan pesan padanya.

"Tenang saja, Jendral Ma Chao! Nanti kalau aku kembali, akan kuceritakan bagaimana Sang Phoenix itu!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, pintu ruangannya tertutup.

Ma Chao hanya bisa mendesah memandang langit malam musim dingin. Sebenarnya, besok ia tidak akan melakukan apa-apa.

* * *

><p>(1) Ini dari deskripsi Mocca tentang Lin Jing Ai AKA Yang furen: <em>"Istri Yuan Yu yang terlihat jauh lebih muda daripada usia aslinya ini sekilas tampak santun, anggun, dan terhormat, tipikal Real Chinese Lady gitu."<em>

(2) Ini saya ambil dari salah satu tulisan Yang Xiong yang berjudul 'Tai Xuan' atau _Great Mystery_. Sayangnya, saya belum menemukan terjemahannya, terpaksalah saya terjemahkan sendiri. Tapi yang saya kaget adalah, rupanya isi dari bab Sui di Tai Xuan ini nyambung banget ama cerita saya~ (neeway, gara2 baca text ini, fetish saya terhadap orang bermata bagus kumat lagi... *dibacok*) Bagi yang mau baca bahasa aslinya, silahkan kasih tau saya dan akan saya email ke anda...

(3) Seriously, ini beneran. Terbukti secara ilmiah.

Wokey~ that's it... moga2 saya nggak berdosa ama yang empunya2 OC dengan menjadikan OC2 mereka OOC... Hohoho~

Updatenya... Hmmm... Sabtu minggu depan, ya...? Hehehe... _Zai jian_!


	54. Which Path Should Be Taken

ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUA... Setelah sampe sejauh ini, barulah saya menyadari bahwa saya melakukan kesalahan besar. Begini, selama ini kan saya nyebut Stone Sentinel Maze dengan Pinyin Chinanya, yaitu _Ba Shi Du_. Sesudah saya cek2 lagi, ternyata Pinyin yang bener tuh bukan _Ba Shi Du_ tapi _**Ba Zhen Du**_... Maaf semua... *kowtow 10000x* mulai sekarang saya akan mengganti _Ba Shi Du_ menjadi _Ba Zhen Du_...

Wokey... reply review dulu~

**Kaien-Aerknard**: WOAAAH~ begitu, ya... Hohoho~ kalo gitu harusnya saya singset bin langsing, donk~ kan saya authornya~~~ hohohoho~ (tapi masalah sampe sekarang saya masih gembrotus maksimus prospertus... *gantung diri*) *pasang gaya ANCIENT ALIEN* 'ZHANG BAO'

**Psycho Childish**: o.O Ini Ru? Ganti pen-name, ya? Hohoho... Nggak, kok... saya juga baru aja mempelajari Tai Xuan... SEEEPPPPP~ saya baca, ya! *lempar kembang api* DEMI TUHAAAANNNNN? Sumpeh lo? saya malah naik 5 kilo... *lebay*

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Errr... mungkin maksudnya 3 You yang lain kali, ya... :) Hehehe... Wah, kalo saya sih emang nge-fans Zhang Bao tapi dari suaranya yang super unyu di Chara Image Songnya (PROMOSI MODE: ON). Tenang aja... hohohoho... Ma Chao nggak akan selamanya galau, kok~

**zeyyens**: Hai, zeyyens! Salam kenal! *dihajar gara2 sok akrab* Makasih... udah baca cerita saya yang ancur ini :) tenang aja... pasukan yang besar itu pasti nyampe tepat waktu, kok :)

**shouta-warrior**: Ahaha... nggak apa2... :) kalo nggak salah anda lagi sibuk persiapan masuk sekolah, ya? CIAYOOOOUUU, yaaaa :) WOOOAAAAHHHHH kalo saya sih udah jatuh cinta ama Wu sejak pertama kali maen DW *dibacok* ZHANG BAO EMANG BIKIN GEMES SANGKING UNYUUUUUUU! Ke asrama? HWATIIIIIIIIIING :D saya dukung segenap hari dari Surabaya *digampar* Nggak apa2, kok... ehehehe...

**abi. imut. 35**: Makanya review, donk~ hehehe... *dibanting*

**aldaluxun**: (WOAH ada Lu Xun-nya! :O *dibacok sangking nggak penting*) Inilah chap selanjutnya~ Neeway, salah kenal! :)

Karena banyak yang menyebut2 soal surat Ma Chao, maka saya akan kasih tau sekarang aja... Ehehehe... *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!* Emang bener bahwa yang nulis surat itu bukan Liu Bei, tapi Lao Zucong AKA Ibusuri*SPOILER ENDS HERE* Demikian...

Oh iya... sekali lagi saya mau mengingatkan bagi anda, anda, dan anda yang belum punya map zaman Three Kingdoms, silahkan cek di profile page saya dan cari link gambar Three Kingdoms map... ehehe... soalnya map tersebut lumayan dibutuhkan... wkwkw...

Untuk chap ini, idenya dari **Silvermoonarisato**. Thanks for the idea! :D

Di sini akan muncul 2 orang OC baru yang sekarang belum di-reveal... Hohoho... jadi mungkin anda mesti menebak2 kali, ya... Ehehehe... Yang pasti, 2 OC ini adalah punyanya salah seorang reviewer yang bermurah hati Ocnya boleh saya pinjem. Plus, mari kita berjumpa dengan chara2 yang udah lama nggak kelihatan batang hidungnya.

HERE COMES CHAP 54!

* * *

><p>"Tidak... tidak... tidak...! Lebih baik kau masuk lewat Gunung Ding Jin saja! Baru sesudah itu ke Cheng Du!"<p>

"Apa maksudmu memberi saran sesat seperti itu? Lebih baik masuk lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di saja! Katanya bagian itu tidak dijaga dengan ketat!"

"APA?! Masuk lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di?! Memangnya ada orang yang pernah lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di hidup-hidup?"

"Setidaknya lebih baik daripada langsung tertangkap prajurit Shu!"

Cao Pi dan Zhang He jadi bingung sendiri. Kedua pembesar Wei yang tengah menyamar itu hanya bisa menonton pertengkaran kedua Gaibang di depan mata mereka dengan perasaan kagok bukan buatan. Bahkan Pangeran Wei yang biasanya dingin dan kaku itu, melihat kehidupan rakyat jelata, sampai-sampai mengalami sedikit shock! Apalagi suara kedua orang yang tengah bertengkar itu benar-benar keras, menarik perhatian seluruh isi kedai!

Ya, Pangeran Wei dan jendralnya itu kini tengah berada di sebuah kota di Kota Qing Ni, yang juga merupakan kota perbatasan. Sebenarnya perjalanan mereka dari Desa Lu Shi ke Kota Qing Ni sangat amat dekat sekali. Sayangnya, sampai detik ini mereka tak juga meninggalkan kota Qing Ni. Alasannya? Pertama adalah musim dingin yang baru saja tiba. Kedua, dan yang terutama dan di atas segalanya adalah, mereka tidak tahu jalan yang harus mereka tempuh!

Yang kedua pembesar Wei ini tahu hanyalah mereka dapat memilih jalan dari Kota Qing Ni. Jika mereka memutuskan lewat barat, mereka akan masuk Shu melalui perbatasan dekat Gunung Ding Jun. Pilihan kedua adalah lewat selatan yang menghantar mereka melalui _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Seharusnya, ini bisa menjadi pilihan yang sangat mudah mengingat jarak Kota Qing Ni ke Gunung Ding Jun jauh lebih panjang daripada Kota Qing Ni ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang berada di Kota Yong An. Namun, karena mereka mendapat info di Desa Lu Shi dari seorang Gaibang bernama Min An bahwa perbatasan Shu dijaga dengan sangat ketat, mereka harus benar-benar hati-hati dalam memilih rute selanjutnya!

Gunung Ding Jun atau _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Itulah pertanyaannya. Jangan sampai mereka sudah sejauh ini, lantas ditangkap oleh prajurit Shu. Apalagi, mengingat keduanya punya logat utara yang luar biasa kental, pasti orang-orang Shu itu akan mencurigai mereka.

Jadi, inilah yang mereka lakukan. Bertanya.

Sayang sekali, mereka sudah berputar-putar sepanjang Kota Qing Ni mencari info yang bisa dipercaya, tetap saja tidak ada yang bisa memberikan jawaban pasti. Sudah hampir seminggu mereka menghabiskan waktu dengan sangat sia-sia di tempat ini. Semua orang yang mereka tanyai entah jawabannya ngawur, ragu-ragu, atau lebih parah lagi mengatakan 'tidak tahu'. Bahkan ada juga yang berani mengatakan, 'di masa-masa seperti ini kalian ingin ke Shu? Pulanglah anak-anak muda, sebelum kalian mati di negri orang...'

Masalahnya, Cao Pi dan Zhang He sama sekali tidak mau tahu. Apapun yang terjadi, mereka harus bisa masuk ke Shu dan menemukan Sang Phoenix itu, tak peduli apapun hambatannya. Dan harus cepat! Kalau memang informasi dari Min An benar, maka keadaan Sang Phoenix itu sedang benar-benar dalam bahaya. Mereka harus menemukannya sebelum orang-orang Shu itu menangkapnya!

Dan kelihatannya, informasi dari Min An memang benar. Mereka sudah mengumpulkan informasi dari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Dan benarlah itu. Berita yang terhangat di Shu adalah bahwa seluruh prajurit dikerahkan untuk menangkap seorang mata-mata dari Wu yang telah mengaku-ngaku dirinya Sang Phoenix.

Saat ini di depan mata mereka terjadi suatu pertengkaran yang pastinya akan menghabiskan waktu mereka.

"Nggg... terima kasih banyak atas informasinya, _xiansheng_." Sahut Zhang He tiba-tiba, menghentikan pertengkaran kedua Gaibang itu. "Memang tidak mudah menemukan jalan mana yang teraman untuk masuk Shu di masa-masa seperti sekarang ini. Namun aku dan kawanku sangat berterima kasih atas bantuan _xiansheng_ berdua."

Baik Cao Pi dan Zhang He langsung bersoja penuh rasa terima kasih pada kedua Gaibang itu. Tentu saja ini membuat mereka jadi merasa bersalah dan minta maaf karena tidak bisa memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan. Dengan kecewa, Cao Pi dan Zhang He keluar dari kedai guna mencari sumber informasi lain yang lebih bisa dipercaya.

"Aku tak menyangka. Masuk Shu saja sulitnya seperti mengeringkan Sungai Chang Jiang." Gumam Cao Pi tiba-tiba sementara mereka menyusuri jalanan kota yang ramai. Meskipun sudah musim dingin, namun Kota Qing Ni tetap aktif seperti biasanya. Para penduduk masih saja bekerja dengan sangat giat menafkahi keluarga mereka, sungguh berbeda dengan binatang-binatang di hutan yang biasanya akan memilih untuk memulai tidur panjangnya.

Zhang He menepuk bahu Cao Pi. "Jangan menyerah. Kita pasti akan bisa masuk ke Shu."

Keduanya terus berjalan, sesekali bertanya pada sembarang orang dimana ada kedai yang biasanya dikunjungi pengelana dan pengembara. Biasanya di kedai-kedai seperti itulah mereka dapat memanen informasi. Cao Pi dan Zhang He masuk dari satu kedai ke kedai lain seperti orang limbung, kadang kala masuk ke kedai yang sudah mereka kunjungi kemarin.

Hasilnya? Nol besar.

Cao Pi mendengus kesal. Seumur hidupnya, baru kali ini ia tahu susahnya jadi rakyat jelata! Untuk tahu bagaimana cara masuk ke Shu saja sulit sekali! Kalau ia masih berada di Istana Wei enak-enakkan, tentu dia akan memilih mengirim ribuan tentara dan menyerang perbatasan Shu agar bisa masuk. Sayang sekali Cao Pi enggan menggunakan cara seperti itu sekarang. "Kita hanya buang-buang waktu saja di sini."

"Yahhh... apa lagi yang bisa kita lakukan? Lebih baik kita sedikit membuang waktu di sini dan mencari informasi yang benar, daripada kalau kita sudah sampai di perbatasan dan harus berbalik. Lebih parah lagi kalau sampai kita tertangkap prajurit Shu." Jawab Zhang He sambil menyandarkan punggungnya di kursi.

Keduanya duduk berhadapan di kedai tersebut setelah kenyang bertanya satu pengunjung demi pengunjung lainnya. Rasanya sampai punah pun mereka akan tetap di Kota Qing Ni dan bertanya-tanya mana jalan yang aman yang bisa dilalui. Padahal mereka juga tidak punya banyak waktu.

Cao Pi mengangkat cangkir dari mejanya dan perlahan menghabiskan teh di dalamnya. Ia sedikit pun tak mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Bukan, bukan tentang dirinya sendiri melainkan tentang Sang Phoenix yang dicarinya itu. Bodoh sekali jika Sang Phoenix bisa sampai terjerat dalam situasi ini. Apa yang memaksanya datang ke Shu? Ia tidak pernah tahu. Seolah-olah Phoenix itu memang datang cuma untuk difitnah dan ditolak saja...

Bagaimana kalau seandainya apa yang dikatakan ayahnya mengenai ramalan _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna memang benar? Bagaimana kalau Phoenix itu benar-benar akan dihabisi dengan cara demikian? Dibakar hingga tubuhnya habis menjadi abu?

_Tunggu!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah kesadaran menghantam kepala Cao Pi. _Ini aneh! Benar-benar aneh! Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix, kan? Jendral Xiahou Dun dan Xiahou Yuan pernah berkata padaku dulu bahwa, ketika Lu Xun masih kecil, saat mereka menjatuhkannya ke dalam api, tubuhnya tidak terbakar! Saat itu Wei sangat menginginkan kekuatan Phoenix_(1)_. Ya, begitu kata mereka! Bahkan aku juga mendengar rumor dari Istana Dinasti Han di Chang An bahwa ia masuk ke Paoluo yang terbakar, namun tubuhnya utuh_(2)_!_

_Apa artinya ini...?_

Tatapan Pangeran Wei itu menajam. Satu tangan di bawah dagunya, berpikir keras.

_Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix. Tubuhnya tidak akan hancur dan hangus oleh api. Memang benar ia akan merasakan kesakitan dari rasa panas seperti manusia pada umumnya. Tapi dia itu juga Phoenix! Tubuhnya tidak akan terbakar! Api tidak berkuasa apa-apa atas tubuhnya! Dari situlah orang akan tahu bahwa dia adalah Sang Phoenix!_

Tengah tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, Zhang He memanggilnya. "Yang Mulia Pange... ehm, maksudku... Cao Pi." Panggilnya. "Kenapa kau tiba-tiba serius seperti itu? Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan."

Cao Pi tak lantas menjawab. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum akhirnya membuka mulutnya. "Tidak, aku hanya memikirkan..."

"WHOOOAAAAA! Cepat lari, Xiahou Ba!"

"T-t-tunggu aku, Sima Zhao! AAAAHHHHHH!"

Sebenarnya tidak hanya mereka berdua, seisi kedai langsung terkejut mendengar suara heboh dua orang anak kecil. Namun, bisa dikatakan bahwa kekagetan Cao Pi dan Zhang He adalah sepuluh kali kekagetan orang-orang yang lain. Apalagi, saat mereka menoleh ke sumber suara itu, rupanya dugaan mereka benar! Itu adalah dua orang anak kecil yang sangat tidak asing di mata mereka semasa mereka berada di Istana Wei dulu. Kedua anak laki-laki berambut coklat itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah putra dari Sima Yi dan Xiahou Yuan!

Dan yang lebih mengagetkan lagi, kedua bocah tak tahu aturan itu kini sedang berlari-lari di dalam kedai seolah mereka dikejar setan! Di tangan mereka ada sebuah kotak berwarna merah teratai yang entah isinya apa...

Benar-benar... lari mereka yang secepat kilat membuat kedua pembesar Wei itu tidak tahu harus bagaimana!

Dan belum habis kekagetan mereka, suara yang lain terdengar.

"HEEEEIIIIII! Kembalikan kotak itu!"

Seorang wanita muda masuk dengan langkah tergopoh-gopoh mengejar keduanya. Tambah heranlah seisi kedai, seolah-olah langit runtuh menimpa kepala mereka! Wanita muda itu mengenakan baju berwarna senada dengan kotak yang dipegang kedua anak itu, merah muda teratai yang indah dan agak mencolok di tempat tersebut.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Nanti bibi akan menjahit mulut kami dengan ini!" Teriak Sima Zhao. Namun bocah itu sudah terpojok! Si wanita muda tadi telah menyudutkannya dan siap mengambil apa yang menjadi miliknya.

"Tidak akan! Cepat kembalikan!" Perintahnya.

"TIDAK!" Masih dengan bandel dan ngotot, Sima Zhao membalas. Melihat sebuah celah dari kepungan ketat yang dihadapinya, segera dilemparkannya kotak berwarna merah muda tersebut ke arah kawannya. "Xiahou Ba! Tangkap ini!"

Kotak itu pun melayang. Xiahou Ba tentu akan menangkapnya... kalau Sima Zhao tidak melempar dengan begitu tinggi! Xiahou Ba yang gagal menangkapnya hanya bisa menoleh dan berusaha mengejar arah jatuh kotak tersebut. Benda itu melesat secepat angin, melewati puluhan kepala di bawahnya...

... sampai akhirnya mengenai kepala Zhang He!

"CELAKAAAAAAAAAA!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao langsung lari, naik ke lantai dua dari kedai itu yang rupanya digunakan sebagai penginapan. Kedua bocah nakal itu lari tunggang-langgang ke atas meninggalkan wanita muda malang yang serba salah harus melakukan apa, termasuk Zhang He yang menjadi korban dari lemparan tersebut.

Zhang He, sangking terkejut tapi juga kesakitan, hanya bisa mengurut-urut dahinya yang kejatuhan kotak. "Ya Tian..."

Cao Pi sendiri hanya membungkuk sangking tidak tahu harus apa, kemudian memungut kotak tersebut. Rupanya kotak tersebut adalah kotak berisi peralatan jahit-menjahit. Mulailah Pangeran Wei itu berpikir. Baju merah muda yang begitu mencolok, peralatan jahit, dan kedua bocah nakal itu yang memanggilnya 'bibi'...

"A-ahhh... terima kasih, _xiansheng_!" Si wanita muda itu berlari-lari menghampiri Cao Pi yang memegang kotaknya. Dengan cepat ia membungkukkan badan berkali-kali meminta maaf. "Maafkan aku dan kedua anak itu, _xiansheng_! Lain kali aku akan mendidik mereka dengan baik supaya kejadian ini tidak akan terjadi lagi." Dengan itu, ia hendak mengambil kotaknya yang telah disodorkan Cao Pi.

Tapi...

Mata wanita muda itu kemudian bersirobok dengan mata Cao Pi. Maka sadarlah wanita muda itu siapa yang ada di depannya. Begitu pula Cao Pi!

"Eh?" Pangeran Wei itu terlihat seperti orang tolol sesaat.

Tepat sekali. Wanita itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ying Fang.

Ying Fang yang melihat Cao Pi di tempat seperti ini, serasa telah melihat hantu! Ia memekik cepat dan membuat seisi kedai makin gaduh. Lalu dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, ia sudah menghilang dan melarikan diri mengikuti Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba.

Cao Pi dan Zhang He jadi kagok sendiri...

"Hei, Zhang He. Tadi itu kok seperti..."

"Benar..." Zhang He, masih mengerjap-ngerjap dan mematung, menjawab. "Tadi itu memang Nyonya Muda Ying Fang, penjahit istana. Kedua anak itu adalah Xiahou Ba anak dari Jendral Xiahou Yuan dan Sima Zhao anak dari Penasihat Sima Yi..."

Kedua orang itu saling bertukar pandang beberapa saat. Orang-orang di sekeliling mereka sudah duduk dengan manis dan tenang, seolah pekara tadi tak pernah terjadi di dunia. Maka keduanya pun mengangkat bahu, sebelum duduk dan kembali pada aktifitas semua. Yah, meski susah mereka tetap memaksakan diri berpikir bahwa mereka tadi cuma mimpi, atau salah orang.

Sayangnya, tadi itu bukan mimpi. Dan mereka juga bukan salah orang. Sebab sesudah itu mereka mendengar dua suara yang sangat familiar sekali.

"Lho? Pangeran Cao Pi? Jendral Zhang He?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA! BUKAN! BUKAN! BUKAN!"

Zhang He panik sendiri sementara Cao Pi nyaris menyemburkan teh dari mulutnya. Dikiranya, orang biasa siapa yang kenal mereka? Saat keduanya berbalik, dilihatnya sepasang figur yang sangat familiar sekali. Sama seperti mereka, kedua orang itu juga pastinya menyamar, sama pula halnya dengan Ying Fang, Sima Zhao, dan Xiahou Ba. Tapi, mereka tahu pasti siapa mereka. Yang satunya berambut pirang, sementara yang satunya berambut pendek ikal.

"Penasihat Guo Jia? Jendral Li Dian?"

Sesudah pertemuan yang sangat aneh dan penuh kecanggungan, keempat pengembara bohongan itu akhirnya berhasil memulihkan diri dari shock mereka. Syukurlah kalimat-kalimat tadi tidak diucapkan dengan keras sehingga tidak ada pengunjung yang mendengar. Jika sampai seisi kedai mengetahui siapa mereka sebenarnya, maka pastilah bumi akan terbalik dan langit runtuh!

Mereka berempat duduk di meja yang paling pojok dari ruangan itu sehingga dapat berbicara dengan lebih leluasa. Awalnya percakapan mereka dimulai dari masing-masing menceritakan pengalaman perjalannya. Cao Pi menceritakan bagaimana ia dan Zhang He sampai di Kota Qing Ni seminggu yang lalu dan bahwa sebelumnya mereka mendapat kabar buruk di Lu Shi bahwa perbatasan Shu dijaga ketat. Itulah yang menyebabkan mereka lama di Qing Ni, yaitu bahwa mereka masih bingung memilih jalan mana yang harus ditempuh. Cao Pi juga memberitahukan kabar buruk yang ia dengar dari Gaibang bernama Min An mengenai keadaan di Shu, yaitu mengenai seorang Wu yang tengah menjadi buronan karena mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix. Itulah sebabnya seluruh perbatasan Shu dijaga dengan luar biasa ketat. Guo Jia dan Li Dian yang mendengar kisah itu, tidak bisa tidak terkejut bukan buatan.

"Dan kalian?" Tanya Cao Pi menyudahi penuturannya. "Apa yang membuat kalian ada di sini?"

Baik Guo Jia dan Li Dian saling berpandang-pandangan. "Sebenarnya kami penasaran dengan kepergian anda yang sangat tiba-tiba untuk mencari Sang Phoenix." Jawab Guo Jia dengan tegas. "Karena itu kami berdua berangkat untuk memulai perjalanan mencari Sang Phoenix, juga guna membawa anda kembali ke Istana Wei. Siapa nyana rupanya di tengah jalan kita telah bertemu!"

"Tapi itu tidak berarti kami akan pulang." Imbuh Li Dian. "Kami berdua juga berharap dapat bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Apalagi mendengar kabar dari anda tentang Sang Phoenix yang tengah dikejar-kejar seperti penjahat di Shu. Kurasa kita harus cepat sebelum terlambat."

Zhang He mengangguk perlahan. "Kami juga tidak bermaksud pulang sebelum menemukan Sang Phoenix. Sayang benar perjalanan kami berhenti di sini karena belum menemukan informasi jalan mana yang aman. Apakah lewat selatan dan tiba di Kota Yong An, atau lewat barat dan tiba di Gunung Ding Jun." Penjelasan itu diakhiri dengan sebuah desahan. Semuanya kelihatan berpikir keras.

"Kelihatannya situasi di Shu benar-benar kacau..." Gumam Guo Jia sambil menyandarkan punggung di kursinya. "Bagaimana mungkin Kaisar Liu Bei yang dikenal sangat baik dan berbudi luhur kini melakukan hal segila ini? Dan dimana Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang? Lagipula, bukankah Shu adalah kerajaan yang paling menanti-nantikan Sang Phoenix? Kenapa sekarang hal ini seperti ini malah terjadi di Shu?"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, karena memang tidak ada yang tahu jawabannya. Keempatnya berpikir keras mengenai semua kabar-kabar aneh yang mereka dengar. Dan tentunya juga berpikir bagaimana mereka bisa masuk ke Shu dengan aman?

Sampai lama mereka tak menemukan jalan keluar. Penasihat Wei berambut pirang itu mengeluarkan sesuatu. Sebuah map Tiga Kerajaan Wei, Wu, dan Shu, lengkap dengan segala kota dan kondisi geografisnya. Ketiga orang yang lainnya memperhatikan sembari Guo Jia menjelaskan.

"Aku punya usul. Sebaiknya kita mengambil jalan yang berbeda." Ia memulai. "Pangeran Cao Pi dan Jendral Zhang He, anda berdua sebaiknya mengambil jalan lewat barat lewat Gunung Ding Jun. Aku dan Li Dian akan mengambil jalan selatan lewat kota Yong An dan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Sesudah itu, anda dapat melakukan pencarian di daerah barat Shu, mulai dari Kotaraja Cheng Du. Sementara kami akan memulai dari sebelah timur(3). Dengan demikian, kita tidak akan membuang waktu. Semisalkan satu tertangkap, yang lain mungkin akan selamat."

Untuk sesaat Cao Pi dan Zhang He menukar pandangan, memikirkan usulan Guo Jia yang terdengar sempurna itu. Dengan sedikit perasaan curiga, Cao Pi bertanya pada penasihat Wei itu. "Aku hanya ingin bertanya sesuatu, Penasihat Guo Jia. Kenapa anda memilih rute selatan lewat Kota Yong An? Apakah ada sesuatu yang membuat anda tertarik dengan rute ini?"

Guo Jia hening sejenak. "Tentu saja ada. Pangeran Cao Pi, anda tentu tidak mengerti mengenai konstruksi dan keunikan luar biasa dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di Kota Yong An. _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, sama seperti halnya _Ba Zhen Du_, adalah buatan dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang jenius luar biasa. Bagian dalam_ Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dirancang sedemikian rupa sehingga berbentuk seperti labirin(4). Kudengar, banyak orang yang mencoba masuk ke dalamnya tidak pernah keluar lagi. Tepatnya, aku tak pernah mendengar ada orang yang berhasil menaklukkan istana itu." Jelasnya panjang lebar dengan suara yang perlahan tetapi tegas. Dari suaranya tersirat rasa penasaran sekaligus curiga yang mendalam.

"Hmmm..." Pangeran Wei itu berpangku dagu. "Jadi maksudmu rute itu lebih berbahaya? Dan kau tidak mau aku masuk ke istana itu?"

Daripada menjawab langsung, Guo Jia memulainya dengan penjelasan lain. "_Ba Zhen Du_, labirin buatan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, menurut rumor sama berbahayanya dengan seratus ribu pasukan berkuda. Beigut pula dengan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Dalam hal ini, jika Pangeran Cao Pi menempuh jalan Gunung Ding Jun, sekuat apapun penjagaan mereka, tentu tidak akan sampai seratus ribu, bukan? Jauh lebih mudah bagi anda lewat Gunung Ding Jun daripada _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

"Apa yang dikatakan Guo Jia sangat tepat sekali, Pangeran Cao Pi." Sambung Li Dian. "Biarlah Pangeran Cao Pi saja yang lewat Gunung Ding Jun. Ini adalah rute yang teraman untuk saat ini jika dibandingkan dengan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Lagipula, jarak antara _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ke Kotaraja Cheng Du dan Gunung Ding Jun ke Kotaraja Cheng Du, jauh lebih dekat dari Gunung Ding Jun. Begitu anda berdua sampai di Gunung Ding Jun, sebisa mungkin anda langsung menuju ke Kotaraja Cheng Du."

Cao Pi menimbang-nimbang usulannya. Itu bukan pilihan yang jelek jika ia mengambil jalan lewat Gunung Ding Jun. Lagipula, ia ingin memastikan kabar dari Min An. Liu Yan Lu, putri Shu itu, dan Jiang Wei, ahli strategi muda murid dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, katanya dibunuh karena telah melakukan pengkhianatan. Selain itu, salah satu jendral _Wu Hu Jiang_ bernama Zhao Yun juga diasingkan karena melakukan hal yang sama. Apakah itu benar? Jika ia ke Cheng Du, tentu ia akan mengetahui jawabannya.

Namun, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya enggan memilih jalan tersebut. Ia mengambil jalan yang mudah sementara Guo Jia dan Li Dian mengambil jalan yang sulit. Ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menolak keputusan itu, meski itu untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Apakah itu ego? Mungkin saja. Cao Pi sendiri tidak tahu perasaan apa itu.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa mengambil jalan ini. Apalagi kalian mengambil jalan yang sulit demi keselamatanku." Kata Cao Pi, agak dingin tetapi pada saat yang sama mengandung wibawa.

Penasihat Wei itu menggeleng. "Jangan berpikiran seperti itu, Pangeran Cao Pi. Karena tindakan anda yang sama sekali tidak memikirkan keselamatan sendiri dan nekat mencari Sang Phoenix, itulah yang mendorong kami untuk memulai perjalanan ini juga."

Satu perkataan ini membuat Cao Pi terdiam.

"Benar!" Li Dian menyahut dengan penuh semangat. Ia bersoja dalam-dalam di depan pangerannya. "Kami sungguh bangga dengan anda, Pangeran Cao Pi! Kalau bukan karena anda, pasti kami sekarang masih tidak melakukan apa-apa yang berguna di Istana Wei! Memang benar kami semua ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Namun keinginan anda lebih mendesak dan lebih penting dari keinginan kami. Kami pergi dengan keinginan pribadi kami masing-masing. Tapi anda pergi demi seluruh Wei!"

Kata-kata Li Dian menembus ke dalam pikiran Cao Pi, membuatnya tertegun sesaat. Sedikit pun tak pernah terbayangkan bahwa suatu saat ia akan menjadi motivasi bagi bawahannya. Selama ini ketika masih berada di Wei dan memerintah dengan semena-mena, apanya yang dapat dibanggakan darinya? Ia telah menyebabkan perpecahan dari semua pejabat dan bangsawan Wei.

Namun saat ini semuanya berbeda. Li Dian dan Guo Jia memandangnya dengan penuh kebanggan, sekarang percaya sepenuhnya padanya. Bagaimana ia bisa berubah sedemikian drastis, hanya langit yang tahu.

"Mereka benar, Pangeran Cao Pi." Kata Zhang He, menutup seluruh penuturan kedua orang itu. "Jika Sang Phoenix itu bertemu dengan anda, orang yang dulu telah mencelakakannya sedemikian rupa, kini telah berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, tentu ia akan bahagia sekali. Dengan sepenuh keyakinan aku percaya Sang Phoenix itu menunggu anda dengan sangat. Ya, dia menunggu waktunya dapat bertemu dengan anda dan berkata bahwa ia telah memaafkan seluruh kesalahan anda, dan tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi."

Seluruh perkataan itu telah terserap masuk ke kepala Cao Pi. Pangeran Wei itu terpejam sejenak, sebelum ia akhirnya membuat keputusannya.

"Baiklah." Katanya dengan yakin. "Aku akan mengambil jalan lewat Gunung Ding Jun."

Keputusan itu telah dibuat. Semuanya mengangguk dengan penuh keyakinan. Dengan demikian, mereka sudah tahu jalan mana yang harus mereka tempuh. Mereka siap untuk berangkat kapanpun angin menghantar mereka pergi.

"Jika sudah diputuskan, aku dan Zhang He akan berangkat hari ini juga." Kata Cao Pi sambil bangkit dari kursinya, diikuti Zhang He.

Keduanya siap untuk segera meninggalkan kedai itu, sampai akhirnya Cao Pi teringat sesuatu yang perlu ia sampaikan.

Jadi Pangeran Wei itu berbalik, menemukan Li Dian dan Guo Jia yang masih menikmati teh di sore hari musim dingin ini. "Oh iya, Penasihat Guo Jia." Katanya. "Anda tidak bersama-sama dengan istri anda?"

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Guo Jia enteng sambil meniupi teh panas di cangkirnya. Sama sekali tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan aneh itu. "Tidak mungkin aku mengizinkan istriku pergi. Perjalanan ini terlalu berbahaya untuknya. Apalagi tubuhnya memang sedikit lemah."

Cao Pi mangut-mangut mengerti. "Oh begitu..." Masih dengan suara cuek seperti biasa, Pangeran Wei itu melanjutkan. "Tadi aku sempat melihatnya di kedai ini, bersama-sama dengan Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao. Kupikir kau tahu tentang ini, Penasihat Guo Jia. Tetapi jika tidak, kurasa tidak masalah."

Detik itu juga, waktu bagai terhenti untuk Guo Jia dan Li Dian. Perbedaannya adalah Guo Jia jauh lebih tenang. Li Dian sudah menyemburkan tehnya dan panik bukan buatan. Benar-benar seolah langit telah runtuh di atas kepalanya! Tapi Guo Jia... memang tak salah jika ia dikatakan sebagai penasihat paling luar biasa di Wei. Bahkan mendengar kabar begini mengerikan tentang istrinya, ia masih saja tenang.

"Ya sudah." Jawab penasihat itu tenang sekali, sambil perlahan menandaskan isi cangkirnya.

Cao Pi, Zhang He, dan Li Dian langsung diam. Bingung dan serba salah.

Benarkah ini Guo Jia, penasihat Wei yang sangat amat sayang pada istrinya? Kalau benar, kenapa sepertinya dia kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli? Apakah Guo Jia hanya berpura-pura tidak peduli padahal sebenarnya sedang kalut dalam hati? Tapi... ah! Sehebat-hebatnya seorang penasihat, pasti dia akan panik juga kalau tahu istrinya sedang berada di tempat asing, dan tengah menyamar pula!

Tapi ini Guo Jia, dan dia bukan cuma penasihat pada umumnya...

"Hei, Jendral Li Dian." Panggil Cao Pi. "Cepat beritahu kawanmu itu, jangan-jangan ia salah menangkap maksudku. Istrinya ada di sini dan dia hanya bilang 'ya sudah'."

Li Dian, ragu-ragu dan bingung, hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya dan menyampaikan pesan itu. "Uhhh... baiklah, Pangeran Cao Pi." Katanya. "Hei, Guo Jia. Nyonya Muda Ying Fang ada di sini."

Sekali lagi, masih dengan tenang Guo Jia membalas. "Aku bilang 'ya sudah', ya 'ya sudah'."

Mau tak mau, Li Dian jadi mendongkol bukan buatan. Ini masalah serius, dan Guo Jia hanya bilang 'ya sudah'? Baiklah, dia sendiri juga sering melafalkan dua kata keramat itu. Tapi tidak di kondisi seperti ini! Jengkel dan dongkol bukan main, Li Dian membentak, entah kepada Guo Jia atau pada Cao Pi. "Aku sudah memberitahu Guo Jia, dan dia bilang 'ya sudah'. Ya sudah!"

Cao Pi sendiri juga kumat cueknya. Sambil menirukan Li Dian, ia menukas. "Aku sudah memberitahu kalian bahwa Nyonya Muda Ying Fang ada di sini, dan kalian bilang 'ya sudah'. Ya sudah!"

Satu-satunya yang masih terlihat bingung dan belum buka mulut sedari tadi adalah Zhang He. Benar-benar serba salah sekali jendral satu ini! Ia memandangi ketiga pembesar Wei di hadapannya dengan tatapan tak percaya. "Jangan 'ya sudah', 'ya sudah' saja!" Bentaknya frustrasi karena kecuekkan mereka. Belum lagi virus 'ya sudah', 'ya sudah' dari Li Dian telah menyebar luas. Jika virus itu menyebar dan menulari Guo Jia, ya sudah! Tapi kenapa sekarang juga menulari Pangeran Cao Pi? "Bagaimana kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada Nyonya Muda Ying Fang dan kedua anak itu?"

Atas pertanyaan ini, jendral yang malang itu menerima jawaban berupa sebuah bentakan sengit dari Guo Jia, Li Dian, dan Cao Pi. "YA SUDAAAAAHHHH!"

Zhang He mendengus kesal. Satu-satunya pilihan jendral itu sekarang adalah mengikuti pangerannya. Mereka keluar dari kedai untuk melanjutkan perjalanan keluar dari Kota Qing Ni dan masuk ke Shu melalui jaur barat, yaitu lewat Gunung Ding Jun.

Sementara itu, kedua pengembara jejadian yang ditinggalkan masih berada di tempat itu. Benar-benar terlihat seolah mereka tidak punya masa depan. Guo Jia masih dengan tenang menghabiskan isi cangkirnya, padahal Li Dian sudah pucat seperti kertas sangking bingung.

"Hei, Guo Jia! Kau gila?! Istrimu beserta dua anak nakal itu ternyata mengikuti kita!" Sekali lagi Li Dian mengulangi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Guo Jia. "Apa yang harus kita lakukan?!"

Atas pertanyaan Li Dian, penasihat Wei itu tidak mengatakan apapun. Sesudah menandaskan isi cangkirnya, ia menggenggam benda itu dan memandangi meja dengan tatapan yang sama sekali tidak terbaca! Li Dian pasti sudah akan menghajar Guo Jia habis-habisan kalau ia tidak terlebih dahulu melihat sebuah keanehan. Atau tepatnya... mendengar sebuah keanehan.

Jendral Wei itu mendengar sesuatu seperti bunyi retakan porselain.

Dan... alangkah kagetnya ia saat menemukan... cangkir yang digenggam Guo Jia perlahan retak dan akhirnya pecah!

"YA TIAAAAANNNNN!"

Belum habis keterkejutan Li Dian, dilihatnya kawannya sudah berdiri dari kursinya dengan kecepatan kilat! Penasihat yang sudah murka itu berjalan dengan langkah yang lebar dan cepat tanda gusar, menuju ke sebuah meja yang letaknya agak jauh di ujung lain kedai itu. Li Dian lari mengikutinya dari belakang. Maunya sih untuk menghentikan Guo Jia. Apa mau sebelum cita-citanya tercapai, Guo Jia sudah terlebih dahulu dengan tanpa peringatan menarik lengan orang yang duduk di meja itu dengan keras!

"Kau sudah puas main gila?!" Bentak Guo Jia. Sekali lagi mereka bikin heboh seluruh kedai! "Aku sudah bilang agar kau kembali ke Luo Yang! Apa maksudmu mengikutiku sampai kemari, Ying Fang?!"

Entah apakah itu keajaiban atau memang Guo Jia sangat peka. Orang yang ia tarik dari meja itu memang adalah Ying Fang!

"_F-fujun_...!" Seketika istri muda itu langsung pucat pasi, takut melihat kemarahan suaminya. "Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud melawanmu. Tapi..."

"Tapi kau ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix dan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya. Benar begitu, kan?" Bentak Guo Jia masih dengan penuh kemarahan. Rasanya ingin ia memaki Ying Fang yang begitu ceroboh! Bukan, ia bukan benci pada istrinya. Sebaliknya, ia setengah mati mengkhawatirkannya dan tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya. Makanya ia begitu gusar melihat ini.

Namun saat melihat wajah istrinya yang penuh kesedihan, penyesalan, dan rasa takut, Guo Jia perlahan mulai mengendurkan pegangannya. Dilepaskannya tangan istrinya. Ia diam, menyaksikan Ying Fang menunduk dalam-dalam sambil berusaha menahan airmata yang akan segera tumpah.

Penasihat Wei itu menghela nafas panjang. "Kurasa, aku tidak akan bisa menghentikanmu."

Ying Fang mengangkat wajahnya yang memerah. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan. "_F-fujun_?"

Guo Jia berbalik, memandangi istrinya. Tatapan dan suaranya melembut, menenangkan hati istrinya. "Kalau kau memang berniat mencari Sang Phoenix, kurasa aku tidak punya hak untuk melarangmu." Katanya. Seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya.

Tidak ada yang tahu, bahkan mungkin Ying Fang sendiri, bahwa ia sangat mencintai istrinya. Namun ia bukanlah manusia sempurna yang dapat mencintai dengan cara yang sempurna pula. Seluruh tindakannya yang terlampau keras dan memperlihatkan seolah ia tak memperhatikan istrinya, justru ia melakukannya karena tidak mau sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padanya.

Dari kejadian ini ia tahu satu hal. Mungkin Ying Fang tidak selemah yang ada di pikirannya. Mungkin tak selamanya perempuan harus dilindungi oleh laki-laki. Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin perempuan diciptakan sebagai penolong laki-laki, kan?

Hari ini Guo Jia belajar satu hal. Ying Fang lebih memilih menempuh perjalanan yang berbahaya bersamanya, daripada diam di tempat yang aman tapi tidak bersama-sama dengannya. Dan inilah yang justru akan membuat mereka makin saling mencintai.

"Yang bisa kulakukan hanya..." Lanjut penasihat Wei itu. "... menjagamu. Sampai kita berdua menemukannya."

Sepasang mata Ying Fang melebar. Kali ini butiran-butiran airmata jatuh, membasahi bajunya. Ini bukan airmata kesedihan atau ketakutan lagi. Ini adalah airmata bahagia. Dengan penuh rasa terima kasih, ia berlari dan memeluk suaminya dengan hangat.

"_Fujun_... terima kasih..." Bisik Ying Fang. Pelan namun tulus.

Guo Jia balas memeluk erat istrinya. Li Dian berikut seisi kedai, meski tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, mereka yang melihat pemandangan itu juga tersenyum. Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao yaung sedari tadi menonton dari atas juga bersorak kegirangan. Ini tandanya mereka dapat melanjutkan perjalanan! Apalagi dengan jendral favorit mereka, Li Dian! Kalau sudah begini, rasanya tidak ada sungai yang terlalu dalam untuk mereka sebrangi atau gunung yang terlalu tinggi untuk mereka gapai!

Di tengah musim dingin, sepasang kekasih itu melepaskan pelukan hangat. Inilah awal perjalanan mereka.

* * *

><p>Jauh dari tempat itu...<p>

Tiga orang berkumpul di sebuah ruangan. Tidak terlalu besar, hanya seperti ruang rapat saja. Ruangan yang tidak istimewa itu terletak di salah satu bangunan pemerintahan di Kota Yong An, dimana _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di berada. Ya, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah sebuah bangunan yang sangat luar biasa yang terletak di tengah-tengah Kota Yong An yang sangat biasa.

Begitu juga dengan ketiga orang itu. Mereka berada di ruangan yang sangat biasa, meski mereka bukanlah orang sembarangan.

Guan Ping, satu dari tiga orang tersebut, duduk menghadap kedua lawan bicaranya. Yang seorang adalah jendral wanita berumur sekitar dua puluh tahun, dengan rambut depan yang panjang melebihi bahu tetapi belakangnya pendek. Sama sepertinya, gadis itu juga tengah duduk di sebuah kursi. Sebuah meja yang panjang memisahkan mereka. Di sebelah jendral wanita itu berdiri seorang jendral lain. Seorang pemuda yang berusia delapan belas tahun dan masih sangat muda. Mata coklat pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tajam dan penuh kecurigaan.

"Hmmm... aku masih belum mengerti, Jendral Guan Ping." Kata jendral wanita itu sesudah keheningan yang cukup lama. "Apa yang telah anda sampaikan sangat berbeda dengan apa yang selama ini dimandatkan. Maaf, tetapi aku tidak bisa membuka gerbang _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan tidak bisa mengizinkan siapapun, termasuk anda, untuk masuk ke sana." Setiap kata dipilihnya dengan hati-hati dan diucapkan dengan tegas. "Selain itu, ini sangat tidak masuk akal. Kenapa Kaisar Liu Bei harus susah-susah mengirim anda dari Kotaraja Cheng Du kemari untuk menangkap mata-mata Wu itu di sini dan bukan kami?"

Guan Ping tak lantas menjawab. Ia hanya mengeluarkan sesuatu. Secarik surat. Diberikannya surat itu pada lawan bicaranya. "Sebagai tambahan, jendral, mungkin ini dapat meyakinkan anda."

Kedua jendral itu membuka surat yang diserahkan Guan Ping, kemudian membacanya. Rupanya, benarlah segala cerita Guan Ping mengenai kabar dari Kotaraja Cheng Du. Di surat itu jelas memberitahukan mereka perihal semua yang telah diceritakan Guan Ping. Mengenai mata-mata Wu yang telah mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix, mengenai salah seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_ yaitu Zhao Yun yang berkhianat dan melarikan diri, mengenai Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei yang dibunuh atas hukuman karena telah melakukan persekongkolan dengannya, dan sekarang mengenai mata-mata Wu itu berusaha melarikan diri dari Shu dengan melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Dan tidak hanya itu. Sesudah mengabarkan segala berita yang dapat membuat siapapun menahan napas itu, di bawah surat itu terdapat pesan berupa mandat untuk mereka. Mandat itu adalah agar mereka membuka gerbang _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan mengizinkan Guan Ping masuk guna menjebak mata-mata Wu itu. Bahkan, lebih mengejutkan lagi, surat itu juga memberi mereka perintah untuk membantu Guan Ping dalam menjebak buronan itu!

Kedua jendral itu saling bertukar pandang. Yang lebih muda sekilas memandangi Guan Ping, kemudian menggeleng tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Jendral wanita itu melipat surat pemberian Guan Ping dan meletakknya di atas meja. Tatapan matanya memandang lurus pada lawan bicaranya. "Kurasa jika Kaisar Liu Bei telah memberi mandat demikian, kami tidak punya pilihan selain menurut." Katanya tanpa menunjukkan penyesalan atau ketakutan sedikitpun. "Hanya saja, aku tidak mengerti. Kenapa anda begitu cepat menyimpulkan orang ini adalah penyeranah yang hendak mengacaukan Shu? Bagaimana jika seandainya dia benar-benar adalah Sang Phoenix yang telah kita nanti-nantikan?"

Guan Ping nyaris mendengus kalau tidak terlebih dahulu mengingatkan dirinya bahwa ini adalah jendral-jendral yang baru pertama kali ia lihat. Bahkan ia tidak pernah mendengar tentang mereka sebelumnya. Tidak ada gunanya bicara dengan mereka mengenai hal-hal seperi Phoenix.

"Apakah anda tidak mengerti apa-apa, jendral?" Tanya Guan Ping balik. "Kurasa sudah jelas bahwa Sang Phoenix tidak mungkin berasal dari Wu. Ia pasti berasal dari Shu. Dari situ saja kita sudah tahu siapa orang ini sebenarnya."

Kaget, kali ini gantian jendral yang lebih muda yang berbicara. "Ini benar-benar aneh, Jendral Guan Ping. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada ramalan leluhur yang mengatakan bahwa Sang Phoenix akan berasal dari Shu. Namun dikatakan dengan sangat jelas bahwa Sang Phoenix akan lahir bagaikan matahari yang terbit, yaitu di timur. Bukankah ini jelas-jelas menunjukkan bahwa orang Wu itu kemungkinan besar adalah Sang Phoenix?" Tanya jendral muda itu dengan dahi berkerut.

"Jadi maksud anda, Sang Phoenix akan datang ke tempat yang penuh dengan manusia barbar rendahan dan tidak berpendidikan?" Guan Ping menyahut dengan tajam. Kemarahan sedikit tersirat dalam suaranya. "Itu adalah penghinaan terbesar bagi Sang Phoenix!"

Satu kalimat itu membuat lawan bicaranya, jendral wanita itu, nyaris berdiri dan membanting meja. Syukurlah yang lebih muda telah menenangkannya.

"Oh, aku baru tahu ingat, jendral, bahwa anda lahir di Wu." Tukas Guan Ping dengan cepat sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Tidak heran anda tidak dapat menerima hal ini."

"Sebaiknya anda tidak berbicara macam-macam mengenai Wu, Jendral Guan Ping." Jendral wanita itu setengah menggeram.

Guan Ping mengangkat bahu. "Aku hanya mengatakan kenyataan, jendral. Dengan segala hormat, meskipun ini akan sangat menyinggung, tapi bandingkan ini baik-baik." Katanya. "Siapakah kaisar dari Shu? Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei adalah keturunan dari keluarga kerajaan Dinasti Han Agung. Sementara keluarga Sun? Mereka itu siapa? Apa hak mereka memimpin Wu? Selain itu, lihat saja Kerajaan Wu yang begitu kecil dan nyaris tanpa kekuatan militer. Bahkan tanah Kerajaan Timur sangat tandus dan tidak cocok untuk pertanian apapun. Mereka hanya dapat mengandalkan hasil laut saja. Jendral-jendral mereka pun kudengar adalah mantan bajak laut dan perompak, bahkan mantan jendral dari musuh-musuh keluarga Sun." Tuturnya yang makin membuat lawan bicaranya panas hati. "Bukankah Shu adalah kebalikannya? Meski tidak sebesar Wei, namun kita memiliki tanah yang subur. Jendral-jendral kita pun jauh lebih terdidik dari mereka. Dan yang terutama, apakah orang-orang Wu memiliki tempat seperti Gerbang Yan Lu, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Tentu saja tidak, karena hanya Shu-lah yang paling pantas melihat Sang Phoenix."

Untuk menutup penuturannya yang panjang ini, Guan Ping bertanya. "Dengan segala hal ini, apakah anda masih berpikir Sang Phoenix akan memijakkan kakinya di tempat seperti itu?"

Dibutuhkan segenap daya juangnya untuk jendral wanita itu dapat menahan diri dari amarah. Ia hanya mengertakkan gigi. Syukurlah bawahannya, jendral yang lebih muda itu, berbicara untuknya.

"Jendral Guan Ping, Sang Phoenix datang bukan untuk membawa kedamaian bagi Shu saja. Ia datang untuk memberi kedamaian bagi seluruh China yang tak pernah berhenti melihat perang sejak beribu-ribu tahun lalu." Katanya dengan nada bijak, sebijak yang ia bisa. "Mengagung-agungkan Shu begitu rupa dan merendahkan kerajaan lain, tentu ini tidak akan sesuai dengan keinginan Sang Phoenix."

Guan Ping menggeleng perlahan. Bukan sebagai jawaban. "Sulit berbicara dengan anda berdua. Dan anda sendiri, wakil jendral, bukankah anda berasal dari Wei? Kerajaan yang penuh dengan kekejaman dan tiran seperti itu, jika Sang Phoenix memberikan kedamaian padanya juga, tidakkah terasa janggal?"

Gantian jendral yang lebih muda itu yang gusar bukan buatan.

"Maaf, tapi perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei tidak dapat menerima protes. Protes, berarti anda adalah pengkhianat kerajaan." Ucap Guan Ping tegas dan lantang, menyimpulkan segala percakapan mereka. "Anda berdua belum pernah melihat bajingan Wu itu. Jika anda melihatnya, tentu anda akan berpikiran sama dengan kami."

Sebenarnya kedua orang itu sudah ingin keluar dari tempat itu dan menghentikan percakapan yang hanya membuat mereka panas hati. Namun apa mau Guan Ping adalah utusan dari Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri, dan tentulah pangkatnya lebih tinggi dari mereka. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam dan meladeninya. "Memangnya seperti apa orang itu?" Tanya si jendral wanita, berusaha menutupi kemarahan dalam suaranya.

"Dia berpakaian Gaibang. Tidak ada satupun yang luar biasa darinya. Jika ia melintas, tidak akan ada orang yang memalingkan wajah padanya sangking biasanya ia. Tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia biasa." Guan Ping memulai, sambil mengingat-ingat mantan sahabatnya itu dalam kepalanya. "Jangankan untuk menurunkan api dari langit dan menghanguskan, untuk melawan jika ia ditekan saja ia tidak sanggup." Dalam suara Guan Ping, terdengar nada merendahkan yang sangat kentara. Kedua jendral itu hanya mendengarkan namun tak lantas memberi komentar apapun.

Kedua jendral itu kembali menukar pandangan dan pikiran melalui sorot mata mereka. "Baiklah. Kurasa aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti perintah dari Kaisar Liu Bei, Jendral Guan Ping." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Sebagai jendral yang bertugas menjaga Kota Yong An, akan kubukakan gerbang _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di pada pintu _Kai_-Buka. Namun jika aku mendengar ada orang yang masuk ke dalam dan hilang, aku tidak bertanggung jawab."

"Aku meminta suatu hal lagi." Balas Guan Ping cepat. "_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di mempunyai pintu yang terbuka ke arah Shu, sementara pintu seberangnya ke Wu. Yang aku ingin kalian buka adalah pintu yang menghadap ke Wu."

Jendral wanita itu membelalakkan mata, sekali lagi ia membentak dengan sengit. "Membuka pintu yang menghubungkan ke Wu?! Lalu anda masuk melalui pintu itu? Itu berarti kami harus menarik penjagaan di garis perbatasan demi anda bisa masuk! Memangnya kenapa anda harus masuk melalui pintu yang di Wu?!" Serunya dengan nafas memburu. "Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin Kaisar Liu Bei mengganti mandatnya untuk menguatkan penjagaannya hanya dalam sekejap dan..."

Namun perkataannya tidak akan pernah ia selesaikan. Jendral yang lebih muda menepuk bahunya dan menjawab Guan Ping. "Baiklah, kami akan membuka kedua pintu baik yang Shu maupun yang Wu." Ucapnya, yang seketika membuat Guan Ping tersenyum puas. "Tapi kami menolak membantu." Sambungnya, dengan suara yang dingin dan rendah.

Mendengar hal ini, api kemarahan tersulut dalam hati Guan Ping. Kalau ia tidak sedang berhadapan dengan sua orang jendral asing, tentu ia sudah akan melawan mereka. Namun ini adalah jendral yang ia sendiri tidak kenal. Lagipula, untuk sementara ia membutuhkan kunci _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di untuk dapat menunaikan tugasnya. Maka, daripada bertengkar, ia lebih memilih untuk berdiri dan menyudahi pembicaraan itu.

"Memang aku tidak mengharapkan bantuan kalian juga." Kata Guan Ping, sekali lagi dengan nada arogan yang merendahkan dua orang itu. "Aku tidak butuh bantuan dari orang-orang Wu dan Wei seperti kalian."

Kali ini, tanpa bisa menahan emosi, jendral wanita itu berdiri dan menggebrak meja dengan tangannya. "JENDRAL GUAN PING! KAU...!"

"Ini kenyataan, jendral. Maaf saja. Anda tahu kenapa anda ditempatkan di sini, di Kota Yong An, dan bukan di Cheng Du sebagai jendral-jendral kelas atas?" Tanya Guan Ping sambil berbalik. Matanya bertemu dengan kedua pasang mata yang memandangnya dengan penuh kemarahan seperti tatapan hewan terluka. "Sebab anda bukan berasal dari Shu. Anda tidak dapat dipercaya karena memang anda bukan orang Shu. Buktinya, kenapa sampai sekarang Kota Yong An ini miskin dan tidak berkembang? Tentu karena anda, yang satu orang Wu dan satu orang Wei, tidak kompeten dalam melaksanakan tugas anda."

"Sekali lagi kau sebut-sebut 'Wu dan Wei', 'Wu dan Wei', aku akan mengunci _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di selamanya!" Seru jendral wanita itu memperingatkan. Satu jari telunjuk teracung lurus pada Guan Ping.

Namun jendral yang lebih muda itu dapat menahan emosinya lebih baik. Dengan pikiran dingin ia menjawab Guan Ping. "Maaf jika apa yang tampak di depan mata adalah demikian, Jendral Guan Ping. Namun kenapa anda tidak menyalahkan para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Kota ini paling dekat dengan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sehingga mereka selalu datang kemari dan meminta upeti. Bahkan mereka memeras rakyat secara langsung. Setiap kali kami akan mengusirnya, mereka akan mengeluarkan maklumat Kaisar, bahkan mengatakan bahwa menolak mereka sama seperti menolak Sang Phoenix sendiri!" Jelasnya dengan berapi-api, penuh dengan angkara murka. "Dengan semua itu, bagaimana anda bisa berharap banyak dari Kota Yong An?"

"Cih! Kalian berdua tidak perlu mengkambing-hitamkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!" Bentak Guan Ping sengit bukan main. "_FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah permata Shu, tidak ada satupun kerajaan yang memiliki kota seperti itu kecuali Shu! Kelak jika Phoenix itu datang, ia tentu akan datang di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu, Guan Ping meninggalkan ruangan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Dibantingnya pintu ruangan itu keras-keras. Ia sudah tidak peduli bagaimana pandangan kedua jendral itu tentangnya. Yang pasti, kedua jendral itu telah setuju untuk membukakan gerbang _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Dan itulah yang paling penting untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya.

Guan Ping menggeram dengan tangan terkepal.

"Aku menunggumu, Lu Xun..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame"<strong> chapter 3 & 4 (Tragedy of Wujun) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 17 (Death Sentence) kalo lupa~

(3) Nggak ngerti? Makanya... sudah saya bilang... lihatlah peta *dibacok sangking nggak penting*

(4) Basically, **BAI DI CASTLE DI FANFIC INI BERBEDA DENGAN DI DYNASTY WARRIORS.** Bentuk Bai Di Castle di sini agak menyerupai Liuhe Pagoda. Saya udah membuat 3D model Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM Series (sok arsitek...) yang sekarang sedang dalam proses penyempurnaan... :) Well, alasan kenapa saya bikin 3D model untuk Bai Di Castle adalah, karena bentuk bangunannya sangat berhubungan dengan plot cerita (WELCOME TO ARCHITECTURE...), jadi saya rasa sodara perlu liat biar lebih jelas getu... Nanti kalo semisalkan sudah tanggal mainnya, gambarnya akan saya tunjukkin... Ehehehe...

Yups... 2 OC itu adalah jendral dan wakil jendral di Kota Yong An... Hohoho... Siapakah mereka? Tunggu tanggal mainnya...

**PENGUMUMAN!  
><strong>Begini... saya mengerti dan memaklumi mungkin ada beberapa dari sodara yang belum pernah melihat Gaibang itu seperti apa. Dan selama ini saya cuma menjelaskan (yang mana penjelasannya copas dari Wikipedia *dihajar*) Kebetulan saya baru aja ketemu sebuah game online dari China yang ada job Gaibang-nya...

Nah, bagi sodara yang selama ini nggak tau Gaibang seperti apa, sodara bisa **cek di profile page saya, kemudian cari link yang akan membawa sodara ke gambar character design untuk job Gaibang** dari game tersebut. Di sana ada beberapa jenis pakaian Gaibang yang jujur saya suka semua... Semoga membantu!

Mengenai pakaian Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying seperti apa detailnya, itu TERSERAH sodara... Ehehehe... sodara bebas mengimajinasikan penampilan mereka seperti apa sesudah nyamar jadi Gaibang :) saya cuma memberi refrensi tentang bagaimana pakaian seorang Gaibang... hehehe...

NOTE: ingat... berhubung Yangmei nyamar jadi cowo, jadi baju Gaibangnya pun yang cowo. Plus, di cerita ini, yang nyamari jadi Gaibang ya cuma 4 You itu aja. Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Cao Pi, Zhang He, Guo Jia, Li Dian, Ying Fang, Xiahou Ba, Sima Zhao nyamar jadi rakyat jelata tapi bukan Gaibang...

That's all for today's chap! Kalo nggak keberatan dan ada waktu, silahkan me-review! :) Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama!

_Zai Jian_...


	55. Return of The Fausse Princess

***BEWARE! CHEAP SPOKEN (KAGAK USAH DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!)***

Penyesalan terbesar dari kehidupan seorang PyroMystic *coret*untuk minggu ini*coret*:

Baru2 ini saya gentayangan di tumblr dan entah bagaimana menemukan yang namanya **DW CONFESSION**. Singkat cerita, saya menemukan sebuah Confession yang sangat menarik.

"_I was playing WO2 the other day and while playing as Zhen Ji, I noticed something interesting. Her friendship with Lu Xun kinda makes me think of a one-sided older-sister/younger-brother relationship, its adorable but also kinda sad.  
>While chatting with him in the camp she says that he has a brigther future ahead of him due to his skills, and he thinks she referring to him sighting alongside Cao Pi. He then comments taht he will do his best not to fail her lord's expectation.<br>Then what happened next shocked me. Zhen Ji became hurt, saying "My, you really hate me, don't you? Am I not allowed to have high hopes for you?"  
>Despite her harsh nature she seems to genuinely care for Xun and wants the best for him, but he doesn't see that. It makes me feel so sad seeing her become hurt over this."<em>

*le garuk tanah trus gantung diri di tiang jemuran*

DAT ONE CONFESSION.

Seriously, ini baru pertama kali dalam kehidupan seorang PyroMystic memikirkan relasi antara Lu Xun ama Zhen Ji, entah yang di DW ato di Phoenix FORM Series. Kalo semisalkan ini DW, saya masih bisa memaafkan diri sendiri. Pasalnya, mereka cuma pernah terlihat di cutscene satu kali, dan itu pun pas DW5. Dan itu pun Lu Xun nggak ngomong sepatah kata pun. TAPI kalo di Phoenix FORM series, jujur saya nggak bisa memaafkan diri saya sendiri... *lompat dari puncak Tugu Pahlawan*

Detik inilah saya baru nyadar bahwa asal mula konflik cerita ini adalah pas Cao Pi menginginkan Yangmei jadi selirnya, meski dia udah punya permaisuri sendiri yakni Zhen Ji. Yups... Meskipun nggak terlibat secara langsung, Zhen Ji harusnya punya sebuah role yang besar. Dan, dengan gobloknya saya bikin dia cuma muncul demi cat-fight ama Yangmei di Unbroken Thread.

Why? Why saya nggak memikirkan seperti yang penulis confession itu sebutkan? Kenapa kok saya bikin Yangmei sempat ketemuan ama Zhen Ji tapi Lu Xun kagak? Padahal saya bisa membuat berbagai macam relationship yang menarik antara Lu Xun ama Zhen Ji. Yang terpikir di kepala saya saat ini cuma, seperti yang penulis confession di atas sebutkan, hubungan seperti _jiejie_ dan _didi_. Tiba-tiba bahkan saya kepikiran membuat Zhen Ji jadi unique character yang kalo di depan Yangmei jadi antagonist banget, sementara di depan Lu Xun jadi seperti 'team-mom' figure.

Dan saya lebih nggak bisa memaafkan diri saya sendiri sesudah apa yang saya lakukan terhadap Cao Pi. Benar-benar saya nggak adil banget.

Maksud saya, saya membuat character development yang luar biasa terhadap Cao Pi. Tapi Zhen Ji? Entah kapan saya nulis terakhir tentang Zhen Ji. Paling2 ya chapter2 awal dari Unbroken Thread...

*sigh* inilah penyesalan terbesar saya. Sumpah saya melupakan Zhen Ji... *bunuh diri*

Emang bener sih Zhen Ji termasuk character cewe yang nggak saya sukai (meski saya lebih nggak suka Bao Sanniang ama Xiao Qiao). Tapi Xiao Qiao muncul berkali-kali, dan Bao Sanniang sempat saya masukkan (meski sebagai filler). Sekarang, apapun yang saya lakukan untuk Zhen Ji udah terlambat. Pasti kelihatan maksa banget dan ngetwist.

Mungkin... kalo suatu saat saya me-rewrite kisah ini, ato menerjemahkan jadi Inggris, saya bakal mengubah ini. Sumpah...

Mohon maaf untuk para readers... maklum, penulis amatiran...

***END OF CHEAP SPOKEN***

Sekarang saatnya Reply Review~

**Nakamura Aihara:** Napa kesal? XDDDD Anda mau baca cerita cacad saya dan meminjamkan OC ke saya aja saya udah seneng banget :) Ehehehe... moga2 saya berhasil membuat Fei Tiao tetep in-character... saya takut dia jadi OOC... Oh, dan yups, itu OC baru yang akan direveal sesaat lagi. Tunggu tanggal mainnya... *dihajar*

**aldaluxun:** Fans Lu Xun juga? YEAAAAHHHH~ We're in the same boat *dihajar gara2 nggak penting* Makasih... :) ehehehe... Hmmm... mengenai Abang Zhao Yun, Abang Jiang Wei, dan Neng Yan Lu... errrr... sebenernya mereka masih baik2 aja, kok :) Zhao Yun kan bareng2 Lu Xun, sementara Jiang Wei ama Yan Lu berhasil lolos. Dan lagi itu alasannya gara2 Liu Bei nggak tau :) Coba baca di chap2 sebelumnya... XDDDD

**zeyyens:** Ehehehe... itu Guan Ping nggak jahat, kok :) Daripada jahat, saya lebih suka bilang dia 'diperalat'. Makanya jadinya kelihatan jahat... Wkwkwkw... Moto PyroMystic dalam membuat fanfic adalah: TIDAK PERNAH MENJADIKAN CANON CHARACTER SEBAGAI MAIN ANTAGONIST! Wkwkwkw...

**Saika Tsuruhime:** Yups~ saya juga mau lempar clurit~ Tapi Lao Zucong masih berguna untuk FF ini~ (lagian kalo nggak ada Lao Zucong, nggak ada konflik) Mengenai adegan tersebut... XDDDD pure itu idenya saya dapet dari Silvermoonarisato yang pemilik Ying Fang sekaligus Wei-ist paling setia yang pernah saya temui... XDDDD Emang bener, kok... Guan Ping dimanipulasi *pasang tampang serius abis itu dibacok* Dan dua OC itu... Yups... *ikutan ngakak ala Sima Yi abis itu dikubur hidup2*

**Psycho Childish:** Halo, Ru! :) Ada apa dengan Cao Pi? XDDD Dan 2 bocah itu mampang biar makin GREGET *dibantai* WOAH~ begitu, ya... Wkwkw... Berarti Fanfic saya ini berkhasiat banget, ya... XDDDD PRAKTEKKAN! PRAKTEKKAN, RUUUUU! *kibar bendera abis itu dihajar se-massa author FFn*

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Waduh... o.O nggak apa2 kah dengan UTSnya? Saya akan sabar menunggu, kok~ waduhsayanggaktegaOCsekerenAokidanHuangLingjadiday ang Dan... errr... emang sih rumah itu besar :) tapi kalo di China, rumah itu lumayan bisa untuk kalangan pedagang sukses~ Kalo mau cari tau lebih jauh, Mocca bisa google _'Si he yuan_' (四和院) *dinuklir gara2 sok arsitek* Wah, saya seneng anda menyukai kemunculan Jing Ai~ Ehehehe... mengenai kedua OC baru tersebut, mereka adalah OCnya salah satu readers~ XDDD Wkwkwk...

Wokey! Di chap ini kita masih belum balik ke Lu Xun n co. Kita memunculkan chara2 yang udah lama nggak nongol, PLUS saya memunculkan seorang character baru dari DW8. Saya ingat ada seorang readers yang nanya di review apakah character ini muncul. Saat itu saya jawab nggak. Tapi toh akhirnya saya munculkan juga~ *dibacok*

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Kau lihat dia, kan?"<em>

"_Iya... _Die_, siapa itu?"_

"_Dia adalah putri sulung Kaisar Liu Bei, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu. Dia adalah bunga kebanggan Shu. Tidak ada satupun putri di China ini yang bisa menyamainya."_

"_..."_

"_...? Kenapa kau memandanginya terus seperti itu?"_

"Die_?"_

"_Iya?"_

"Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu itu... dewi dari langit, kah?"_

* * *

><p>Pagi itu terasa janggal. Matahari telah terbit di balik gunung-gunung yang tinggi di utara. Namun tidak hanya cahayanya tak nampak, tetapi juga kehangatannya. Apakah sang fajar lalai memberikan cahaya dan kehangatan itu? Mungkin tidak. Matahari tidak akan pernah lupa memcurahkan kedua sumber kehidupan itu dengan sia-sia.<p>

Kabut musim dingin itulah yang menghalanginya. Ya, seolah pada hari ini semua orang telah menjadi buta dibalik ketercelikkan mereka. Selaput tipis berwarna abu-abu menutupi bola mata setiap orang, dan selaput tipis itu adalah kabut tebal hari ini.

Di hari yang janggal itulah, terlihat seorang gadis muda memacu kudanya membelah sang kabut. Bukan, hari ini bukanlah hari tak bernama. Bukan sebuah hari dimana para 'kebetulan' berhimpun. Gadis muda itu bukan muncul secara kebetulan. Ia tidak sedang asal memacu kudanya.

Ia punya sesuatu. Tujuan.

Jika ia tidak punya tujuan, mungkinkah ia nekat pergi ke Gunung Emei pada hari yang dingin dan berkabut ini? Bukankah istana yang hangat dan nyaman itu adalah rumahnya? Tidak, ia bukanlah seorang putri. Tetapi kedudukannya hampir setara dengan putri.

"Jiao Xiu(1)..." Gadis itu berujar sambil terus memacu kudanya. Kata-kata selanjutnya membuktikan bahwa ia bukanlah pemilik sah kuda itu. "Sabar, ya... Sebentar lagi kita akan bertemu majikanmu..."

Kuda putih yang gagah namun anggun itu bukanlah miliknya, namun entah sejak kapan ia menggantikan posisi sang pemilik yang sesunggunya. Sama pula dengan posisi putri. Ia bukan putri di istana. Namun entah bagaimana ia telah mengisi kekosongan yang ditinggalkan sang putri yang sesungguhnya.

Hari ini adalah hari dimana ia akan bertemu putri itu.

Sampailah ia di sebuah pondok sederhana di lereng Gunung Emei. Segera ia turun dari kuda putih itu, kemudian menghampiri pintu kayu milik pondok tersebut. Pondok yang sendirian berdiri di atas lereng gunung penuh hutan.

"Selamat pagi..." Ia mengetuk pintu. Dalam hati ia bimbang dan nyaris saja mengurungkan niatnya.

Sayang, ia tahu ia tidak dapat mundur lagi saat mendengar pintu kayu itu berderit akan terbuka. Gadis rupawan berambut hitam legam itu menatap seorang bocah yang berada di depan pintu.

Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu mengerutkan alis tanda curiga. "Selamat pagi, _guniang_." Sapanya balik dengan suara datar. "Anda mencari seseorang?"

Sebelum gadis itu menjawab, ia mendengar suara dari dalam pondok. Suara yang jauh dan lama sekali tidak ia dengar. Suara familiar yang membawa nostalgia seribu satu kenangan masa kecilnya.

"Huiyue, siapa yang datang?"

Secara refleks gadis itu berseru, memanggil siapapun itu yang berada di dalam, mengabaikan pertanyaan bocah di depannya. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!"

Seketika itu juga ia mendengar derap langkah kaki dari dalam pondok. Di hadapannya kini muncul seorang gadis lain, tiga tahun lebih tua darinya. Pakaian gadis itu hanya pakaian rakyat jelata biasa, sangat sederhana dibandingkan pakaiannya, meski seharusnya tidak demikian. Kenapa? Sebab dia inilah sang putri yang sesungguhnya.

Satu hal yang tak luput dari pandangannya, adalah bahwa mata putri itu dibebat oleh sebuah kain. Rupanya benar kata sang nenek angkat kepadanya. Putri itu, putri yang sesungguhnya, telah kehilangan tidak hanya posisi dan rumahnya, tetapi juga pengelihatannya. Mulut gadis itu ternganga, tidak percaya bahwa kenyataan sepahit ini akan menimpa seorang putri. Dan kalau masih kurang, ia adalah putri yang paling terpandang di seluruh pelosok China ini. Kesalahan apa yang membuatnya menerima hukuman seperti ini?

Gadis berambut panjang hitam itu berjalan mendekat. Matanya yang bulat melebar tak percaya.

"Kau...?" Sebaliknya, si putri buta di hadapannya berhenti dari langkahnya. "... Guan Yinping?"

Yan Lu tidak mendapatkan jawaban apapun. Yang ia terima adalah sebuah pelukan hangat dan tangisan pedih dari gadis bernama Guan Yinping itu. Nyaris saja Yan Lu jatuh sangking kaget.

Ya, gadis itu bernama Guan Yinping, anak bungsu sekaligus putri satu-satunya dari Guan Yu, salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau. Gadis itu sendiri kini adalah salah satu jendral muda Shu. Namun ia tidak pernah menginjak medan pertempuran, karena alasan yang hanya ia sendiri yang mengetahuinya...

"Ya Tian...! _Gongzhu_ Yan Lu, kenapa bisa begini...?" Tangis Guan Yinping, menumpahkan airmatanya di baju Yan Lu. Segala perasaan yang ada di batinnya tak dapat ia pendam lagi. "Kudengar kabar bahwa kau sudah dibunuh... Tetapi aku tidak percaya itu! Akhirnya aku menemukanmu di sini... tapi... tapi...!"

Putri Shu itu hanya bisa menepuk-nepuk punggung temannya sambil berusaha menghiburnya.

Tapi Guan Yinping tidak mau tahu. Ia serta merta melepaskan pelukannya. Kesedihannya itu dalam sekejap mata berubah menjadi kemarahan. Hanya saja, api kemarahan itu bagaikan lidah api kecil di atas lilin, yang bergoyang-goyang ditiup angin. Kemarahannya itu penuh dengan keraguan dan ketidaktahuan, Yan Lu tahu itu. Ia mungkin saja tidak dapat melihat ekspresi Guan Yinping, tetapi dari deru nafasnya yang kacau, isakannya yang terdengar janggal, ia tahu apa yang ada di dalam hatinya.

"_GONGZHU_ LIU YAN LU!" Teriak Guan Yinping, nyaris menjerit. Suaranya terdengar begitu pecah memenuhi kekosongan pondok yang sederhana itu. "Apa kau pun tertipu oleh manusia rendahan dari Wu itu? Oleh penyeranah sialan yang mengaku dirinya Phoenix?! Kau... kau...!"

Yan Lu benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang. Ia hanya bisa mendengar setiap patah kata yang dilontarkan Guan Yinping.

"... KAU BUKAN _GONGZHU_ LIU YAN LUUUUUUU...!"

Gadis yang tengah menangis itu menjerit, menumpahkan kekesalannya, kekecewaan dan kemarahan dan kebencian, semuanya itu dalam teriakannya yang memenuhi langit. Ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, dengan kedua telapak tangannya menahan tubuhnya yang gemetar karena terisak-isak. Kemanakah amarahnya ini harus mengalir? Ia tidak tahu. Kepada siapakah kebenciannya harus bermuara? Tidak ada yang bisa memberitahunya.

Tidak juga putri di depannya. Sebab putri inilah penyebab segala kebencian dan kemarahan yang berkecamuk di batinnya. Betapa inginnya ia menggandeng Yan Lu dengan tangannya, kemudian membawanya pulang ke Istana Shu. Tetapi tangannya yang lainnya ingin membunuhnya, mencabut nyawa putri itu dari tubuhnya yang sudah dekat sekali dengan debu tanah.

Namun Yan Lu seolah tidak peduli, seolah tidak mau tahu kalau gadis itu ingin membunuhnya atau membawanya pulang. Ia hanya tahu satu hal, bahwa Guan Yinping membutuhkan seseorang sekarang.

"Guan Yinping..."

"JANGAN SENTUH AKU...!" Ditepisnya tangan putri itu, sebelum ia sendiri bangkit berdiri dan menatap putri di depannya dengan tatapan seperti hewan terluka. Tangannya mengepal. "Aku tidak percaya...! Putri yang sejak kecil kukagumi, yang selalu kuidolakan dan selalu kujadikan panutan... rupanya adalah seorang pengkhianat! PENGKHIANAT BESAR!"

Yan Lu tertegun. Perlahan ia menggeleng, sebelum gelengan kepala itu menjadi kuat. "GUAN YINPING! Kau bicara apa?!"

Guan Yinping menghapus airmatanya kuat-kuat, menghentikan segala pertunjukkan kelemahannya di depan putri idolanya yang kini telah berkhianat, bukan hanya pada Shu tetapi kepada dirinya secara pribadi. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menangis!

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, kau tidak mungkin tahu tentang ini..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang tertahan. "Ah, bahkan kau bisa mengingat namaku saja, aku sudah sangat senang."

Memang benar Yan Lu tidak dapat melihat, tetapi suara Guan Yinping menyampaikan segalanya pada mata hatinya, hingga ia bisa mengerti perasaan gadis itu.

Yan Lu diam. Untuk segala sesuatu ada masanya, untuk apa pun di bawah langit ada waktunya. Ada waktu untuk lahir, ada waktu untuk meninggal. Ada waktu untuk menangis, ada waktu untuk tertawa. Ada waktu untuk berbicara, ada waktu untuk berdiam diri. Dan ia tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu untuknya berdiam diri sementara jendral muda itu berbicara.

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, sejak kecil, aku sudah sering memandangimu dan mengagumimu dari kejauhan..." Ucap Guan Yinping. "Setiap hari, aku melihat orang-orang memujimu sekaligus menyayangkanmu. Orang-orang mengatakan '_seandainya saja _gongzhu_ Yan Lu adalah laki-laki_'. Kau adalah putri sulung Kaisar Liu Bei, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu. Kau adalah bunga kebanggan Shu. Tidak ada satupun putri di China ini yang bisa menyamaimu."

Ruangan itu mendadak menjadi sunyi dan hening sekali. Keheningan yang janggal dan tak semestinya. Seharusnya apa yang diucapkan Guan Yinping itu belum selesai. Jadi, Yan Lu tidak mengucapkan apapun meski ada banyak sekali kata-kata di kepalanya.

Jendral perempuan yang masih sangat muda belia itu menggenggam senjatanya erat-erat. "Kau tahu? Untukku, kau bukan manusia. Kau bukan putri. Untukku, kau adalah seorang dewi. Jika ada satu orang di dunia ini yang aku ingin menjadi sepertinya, itu adalah kau." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang sama datarnya, namun memendam berbagai perasaan yang berkecamuk. "Aku selalu melihatmu dari kejauhan dan berusaha menyamai segala kehebatanmu. Kau bijaksana, kau kuat, kau sangat terhormat dan anggun. Ya, aku melakukan segalanya untuk bisa menjadi sepertimu."

"Guan Yinping..."

"Karena itulah, aku bisa melebihi dua kakakku, Guan Ping dan Guan Suo!" Volume suara Guan Yinping meningkat tiba-tiba, menyiratkan pesan bahwa ia tidak ingin diinterupsi oleh kata-kata Yan Lu. "Ya, aku mempelajari ilmu berperang, bela diri, bahkan sampai literatur dan strategi sama seperti kakaku Guan Xing, hanya untuk menyamai dirimu! Hanya untuk menjadi sepertimu, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu!"

"Hingga suatu saat, tujuh tahun lalu... kakakku Guan Xing dibawa ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, untuk belajar lebih banyak lagi. Aku yang waktu itu hanya berusia sembilan tahun memaksa mati-matian ikut dengannya. Iya. Aku meninggalkan Istana Cheng Du dan pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, hanya demi bisa menyamaimu!" Lanjutnya.

Yan Lu tersentak, kaget mendengar hal ini. "Jadi... jadi kau selama ini pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bersama Guan Xing, Guan Yinping? Tapi... tapi... Guan Xing kembali tidak sampai dua tahun sesudah ia pergi!"

"TENTU SAJA!" Bentak Guan Yinping. "Kakakku Guan Xing sangat pandai! Dua tahun cukup untuknya! Sementara aku? Aku tetap di sana! Aku dididik langsung oleh _Lao Zucong_ dan _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, belajar siang dan malam, hanya untuk bisa menjadi sepertimu!"

Tidak bisa tidak, nafas putri Shu itu tertahan. Sungguh, ia sama sekali tidak tahu tentang hal ini!

Tidak. Tepatnya bukan ia tidak tahu. Kalau boleh jujur, ia tidak begitu dekat dengan gadis di depannya ini. Detik inilah baru ia tahu perasaan si jendral muda padanya. Dan mengenai kepergian Guan Yinping ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang...

... dia tidak pernah peduli.

Katakanlah dia sombong, atau egois. Tetapi Yan Lu tidak pernah mengingat gadis kecil pemalu yang dulu hanya beberapa kali ditemuinya.

Sekarang, gadis itu berdiri di depan matanya. Jauh berbeda dengan saat itu.

"Aku..." Yan Lu menggeleng perlahan, menyesali masa lalunya ketika ia terlalu sibuk untuk mempedulikan gadis itu. "... sama sekali tidak tahu."

"Ya. Kenapa kau harus tahu?" Balas Guan Yinping cepat dan sinis. "Dibandingkan bunga Luo Lan kebanggan Shu sepertimu, aku hanyalah seperti bunga liar yang hari ini ada, dan besok sudah tidak ada. Aku sudah cukup puas bisa melihat dan mengagumimu dari kejauhan."

Yan Lu menelan sumpal yang seolah ada di tenggorokannya, membuat nafasnya tercekat.

Guan Yinping mendesis dalam kemarahannya. "Tapi, kau tahu apa yang membuatku kembali? Itu karena aku mendengar kabar bahwa kau telah dihukum mati karena mengkhianati Shu! Kau, putri yang selama ini kukagumi, adalah pengkhianat! PENGKHIANAT!"

Dengan satu kata itu, Guan Yinping berlari, dengan senjatanya yang berat dan besar itu terangkat!

Huiyue yang sedari tadi bersembunyi, berseru kuat-kuat. "LIU _JIEJIEEEEEEE_! AWAAAAASSSSS!"

Yan Lu tidak dapat melihatnya, mungkinkah ia sadar? Kejadian itu terjadi secepat kilat! Guan Yinping menerjang Yan Lu dengan senjata di tangannya, kemudian mengayunkannya ke arah putri Shu itu!

"KUBUNUH KAAAUUUUUUU!"

Waktu seolah terhenti untuk mereka.

"Liu _jiejie_?" Huiyue perlahan membuka matanya. "Liu _jiejie_?!"

Kesunyian itu tidak terlangsung lama. Senjata Guan Yinping sudah menghantam targetnya, tepat sasaran. Yan Lu tidak menghindar atau lari. Ia tetap berdiri di tempat.

Namun serangan itu berhenti di tangannya. Tangan Yan Lu yang kuat menahan senjata itu tepat di atas kepalanya. Kedua kakinya tidak berpindah barang satu langkah pun. Guan Yinping terbelalak kaget. Tidak peduli seberapapun banyaknya tenaga yang ia pakai dalam serangan itu, tangan Yan Lu tidak bergeming! Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin bukan serangannya dengan senjata yang besar itu ditahan hanya oleh sebuah tangan? Lebih-lebih lagi, oleh tangan seorang gadis? Lebih-lebih lagi, oleh seorang gadis buta?

Dan... lebih-lebih lagi, oleh seorang pengkhianat yang tidak pantas hidup sepertinya?

"Guan Yinping..." Terdengar suara yang rendah tetapi tajam dari Yan Lu. "Kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan, lebih baik kau diam."

"A-APA?!"

Yan Lu tidak memberi jawaban apapun. Sebagai gantinya, dengan satu gerakan tangan yang sangat cepat, Yan Lu menarik gadis itu dari luar pondok. Gerakkan kakinya luar biasa secepat kilat, sampai-sampai Guan Yinping tidak sempat melawan! Tahu-tahu, tubuhnya sudah terhempas di atas tanah Gunung Emei yang lembab dan dingin di musim salju.

Guan Yinping, sambil merintih kesakitan, mendongkakkan kepala untuk memandang penyerangnya. Di hadapannya berdiri Yan Lu, masih gagah namun anggun seperti yang selalu ia lihat.

Meskipun kini telah buta, putri itu tidak kehilangan kekuatannya barang secuil pun.

Namun yang lebih penting dari itu, benarkah perempuan rendahan yang telah kehilangan kedudukannya ini... adalah seorang pengkhianat? Apa mungkin seorang pengkhianat dapat berdiri di hadapannya tanpa gentar sedikitpun?

"K-kau...!" Jendral muda itu berdiri. "Apa maksudmu berkata begitu?!"

"Apa maksudku? Aku memaksudkan apa yang kukatakan!" Balas Yan Lu dengan sengit. "Kau tidak punya ketetapan hati! Bahkan kata-katamu sendirimu mengkhianatimu!" Seruannya memenuhi gunung itu, bagaikan raungan singa gunung yang menggetarkan setiap yang hidup di dalamnya. "Dan sekarang, kau datang mengataiku pengkhianat?!"

Mendengar kalimat tersebut, amarah yang sudah tersulut kini membakarnya. "KURANG AJAAAARRRRR!"

Kali ini Yan Lu bersalto ke belakang. Meskipun ia tidak dapat melihat, namun telinganya kini menjadi sangat peka. Ia bisa tahu dari mana Guan Yinping akan menyerangnya. Ayunan buas senjata Guan Yinping dihindarinya, hingga akhirnya kakinya menginjak sesuatu di atas tanah. Kapak Bing Bing! Kapak itu adalah kapak yang kepunyaan tuan rumah tempat ia menginap, yang digunakannya untuk menebang pohon.

Dengan gerakan secepat kilat, Yan Lu menjatuhkan diri dan menyambar kapak itu(2). Memang benda itu bukan senjata, namun setidaknya masih lebih baik daripada harus melawan Guan Yinping dengan tangan kosong.

Sekali lagi Guan Yinping mengayunkan senjatanya, hanya untuk kemudian ditangkis oleh kapak di tangan Yan Lu. "Kau...! Kau...! Aku tahu apa yang aku katakan!" Teriak Guan Yinping, berusaha membela dirinya dari tuduhan Yan Lu. "Kau adalah pengkhianat! Kau harusnya mati, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Aku senang mendengar kabar bahwa kau telah dihukum mati. Tetapi ketika tahu bahwa kau ternyata masih hidup, aku langsung mencarimu untuk membunuhmu, dengan tanganku sendiri!"

Yan Lu tak lantas menjawab. Ia menahan serangan itu dengan kapaknya. Besi bertumbukan dengan besi, seketika menimbulkan suara desingan metalik yang menyakitkan telinga. Bunga-bunga api terpercik dari gesekan kedua senjata tersebut.

Namun tidak sampai di situ. Dengan sebuah gerakan sederhana dan mudah, Yan Lu memiringkan mata kapaknya, membuat senjata Guan Yinping terselip. Tentu gadis yang lebih muda itu akan jatuh terjembab ke atas tanah kalau ia tidak terlebih dahulu menyeimbangkan diri.

Sebaliknya, Yan Lu masih dengan gerakan yang ringan menghindar. Tahu-tahu ia sudah ada di belakang Guan Yinping.

"Melawanmu, Guan Yinping..." Ucap Yan Lu, cukup jelas untuk didengar. "... aku hanya perlu menggunakan separuh kekuatanku saja."

Seolah mengiyakan perkataannya sendiri, Yan Lu melepaskan genggaman tangan kirinya dari kapak itu, kemudian meletakkan tangannya yang bebas itu di balik punggung.

Guan Yinping menggeram. Bagaimana mungkin putri yang sudah jatuh dari tahtanya itu kini merendahkannya seperti ini? Ia tidak sudi! Ia tidak sudi seorang pengkhianat yang telah mengkhianati kepercayaannya dan respeknya, memandangnya dengan sebelah mata!

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Teriaknya. "Dasar pengkhianat! Terimalah ini!"

Jendral muda itu menerjangnya, kemudian menyerangnya dar segala arah. Namun Yan Lu tidak kalah gesit. Untuk setiap gerakan, ditangkisnya senjata itu dengan mata kapaknya. Bagaimana kapak itu bisa bertahan, tidak mungkin karena kekuatan kapak itu sendiri. Kapak yang sudah tua dan berkarat sana-sini itu tentulah akan hancur begitu mengenai senjata Guan Yinping.

Jawabnnya adalah karena kapak itu jatuh di tangan yang tepat. Kelihaian Yan Lu-lah yang membuat benda tua itu dapat bertahan.

"Hahhh... haaahhhh..." Nafas Guan Yinping mulai tidak teratur, namun ia menolak kalau harus menyerah! "Kenapa kau tidak juga mati?!"

Sembari masih menahan serangan, Yan Lu menyunggingkan seulas senyum simpul. "Guan Yinping, kata-katamu mengkhianatimu."

Guan Yinping menahan nafas berikut serangannya, namun hanya untuk sepersekian detik saja. Bukannya mereda, serangannya malah makin membabi-buta! Ia mundur selangkah, kemudian memutar senjatanya! Seketika tubuhnya dilingkupi oleh angin yang tercipta dari gerakan itu! Angin yang begitu kuat, seolah membentuk tornado yang mengelilinginya dan menghancurkan siapapun yang berani mendekat!

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Teriaknya kepada putri itu sambil menerjang, masih dengan sejatanya yang berputar luar biasa cepat itu. Yan Lu tak juga bergeming. "Kau tahu apa?! Kau membuat orang mengagumimu dan berharap padamu, hanya untuk akhirnya mengecewakan mereka!"

Hanya sepersekian detik sebelum senjata yang berputar itu menghantam Yan Lu, ia berujar. "Guan Yinping, tindakanmu mengkhianatimu."

"MATILAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

Untuk kedua kalinya, ia akan merenggut nyawa sang putri idolanya! Kali ini, ia tidak akan gagal! Ia bersumpah pada langit dan bumi akan membunuh orang ini! Orang yang sama yang dulu dikaguminya bak seorang dewi, adalah orang yang sama yang mengkhianati seisi Shu dan mencemarkan seluruh keluarga kerajaan!

"Guan Yinping..."

Jantungnya serasa berhenti.

"... senjatamu mengkhianatimu."

Saat itulah, Guan Yinping memandang ke atas. Matanya melebar tatkala melihat Yan Lu, kini menerjangnya dari atas! Rupanya saat Guan Yinping menyerangnya, Yan Lu bersalto ke atas dengan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk menghindar! Dan, seperti titik aman dari sebuah tornado adalah bagian tengahnya, kini Yan Lu menerjang Guan Yinping langsung ke tengah, dari atas!

Seketika itu juga, kedua senjata itu saling bertumbukkan, menimbulkan percikan api yang jauh lebih kuat dari sebelumnya!

"M-MUSTAHIL!" Jerit Guan Yinping, dengan senjatanya menahan serangan putri Shu itu. Kekuatannya benar-benar luar biasa, seperti sungai yang meluap-luap menghantam tubuhnya. Kapak itu berdesingan dengan senjatanya. Ya, kapak yang tua itu.

Pada akhirnya, senjata Guan Yinping retak. Terbelah menjadi dua. Tepat seperti apa yang telah dikatakan Yan Lu.

Senjatanya mengkhianatinya.

Serpihan-serpihan senjata itu berjatuhan, tertimpa sinar matahari yang membuatnya berkilau-kilauan. Untuk sesaat, waktu seperti berhenti untuknya. Di depan matanya, seperti senjatanya yang hancur, segala keangkuhan dan egonya juga hancur.

Guan Yinping terjatuh. Kedua tangannya terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"_U-uh... maaf... a-a-a-aku..."_

"_Eh? Kau siapa, ya? Baru kali ini aku melihatmu..."_

"_A-ah... m-maaf, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu... n-n-namaku... Guan Yinping...!"_

"_Oh, kau putri bungsu Jendral Guan Yu, ya? Hei, jangan panggil aku '_gongzhu_'-'_gongzhu_', ya! Kita kan teman?"_

Di tangannya sekarang adalah senjatanya yang sudah hancur. Ia dikalahkan dengan telak oleh seorang putri yang dulu dikaguminya, yang entah bagaimana sekarang telah menjadi seorang pengkhianat. Ia mendengar suara kaki Yan Lu menyentuh tanah, tetapi sudah tidak mempedulikan hal itu lagi. Tepatnya, untuk apa ia harus mempedulikan putri itu lagi? Ia benci padanya! Putri ini telah mengecewakannya!

"G-gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu... telah tiada?! Baiklah kalau begitu...! Aku... aku akan pulang ke Cheng Du sekarang juga!"_

"_Jendral Guan Yinping, kami sangat menyesal harus memberitahukan hal ini. Tetapi _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dihukum mati atas pelanggaran yang begitu berat, yaitu berkhianat dan berkomplot dengan seorang mata-mata dari Wu!"_

"_A-APAAAA?! Tidak...! TIDAK MUNGKIIIIIIIINNNNNNN!"_

Airmatanya mengalir deras bagai hujan. Segala perasaan yang berkecamuk di batinnya, apapun itu, adalah perasaan yang makin membuat dadanya sesak sampai tak bisa bernafas. Ia begitu membenci putri yang telah mengalahkannya ini, yang rupanya bagaimanapun tidak mungkin dapat ia lampaui. Seorang _gongzhu_, tetapi telah mengkhianati kerajaannya sendiri. Orang seperti inikah yang ia kagumi sejak dulu?

Seribu satu sumpahan yang bisu dan tak terucapkan tertumpah dari hatinya.

"Guan Yinping,"

Suara yang paling terakhir ingin didengarnya, kini berkumandang lagi memenuhi telinganya. Bersamaan dengan itu, bunyi kapak jatuh di tanah bagai gong yang berbunyi mengakhiri pertarungan mereka. Sekaligus, menyatakannya sebagai pecundang dari pertarungan ini.

"Kau membenciku karena kini aku tidak bisa menjadi sosok yang kauharapkan, bukan?" Suara Yan Lu terdengar jauh dan kaku. Bahkan nyaris tak terdengar dibalik isak tangisnya. Suara yang didengarnya seolah berasal dari puncak Gunung Emei, tidak, seolah berasal dari langit. Sementara ia seperti berada di lembah terdalam, jurang yang tak berdasar. "Baiklah. Bukankah dari pertarungan ini kau tahu kau tidak sedikitpun makin dekat denganku?"

Perlahan Guan Yinping berbalik, namun tidak berusaha untuk berdiri. Yan Lu berdiri tepat di depannya.

"_SALAH! SALAH! Bukan begitu caranya mengayunkan pedang!"_

"_M-m-m-maaf, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu... A-a-a-aku memang... payah..."_

"_Jangan bilang begitu!"_

"_T-tapi... aku tidak bisa memakai pedang... tidak bisa memakai tombak dan panah...! A-a-aku... mungkin aku memang tidak berbakat...!"_

"_HEI! Guan Yinping! Jangan pergi! GUAN YINPIIIIIIIIIING!"_

"Kau masih anak kecil, Guan Yinping! Kau hanya lari dan lari dan lari!" Jari telunjuk Yan Lu menuding. Tidak, itu bukan Yan Lu sedang merendahkan lawannya yang kalah. Ia lebih seperti seorang senior menegur bawahannya yang lalai, seperti seorang kakak yang memarahi adiknya yang cengeng dengan tegas. "Kau lihat? Bukan aku yang mengkhianatimu! Kata-katamu, tindakanmu, senjatamu, bahkan hatimu sendiri yang mengkhianatimu! Kau tahu kenapa?!"

Guan Yinping diam. Untuk segala sesuatu ada masanya, untuk apa pun di bawah langit ada waktunya. Ada waktu untuk meratap, ada waktu untuk menari. Ada waktu untuk menyimpan, ada waktu untuk membuang. Ada waktu untuk berbicara, ada waktu untuk berdiam diri. Dan ia tahu bahwa ini adalah waktu untuknya berdiam diri sementara putri Shu itu berbicara.

"... karena kaulah pengkhianat yang sesungguhnya, Guan Yinping! Kau mengkhianati kenyataan! Karena itulah semuanya berbalik melawanmu!"

Jendral itu terpaku di tempat ia berada. Di hadapannya adalah sang putri Shu, figur yang selalu dikaguminya dari jauh dan yang tak akan bisa ia capai. Tidak hanya sekarang ia makin tak tercapai, namun sepertinya adalah mustahil untuk bisa mencapainya.

"Kau ingin mencariku karena kau tidak ingin kehilangan aku! Tetapi begitu melihatku, kau kecewa dan lantas membenciku. Kau cuma anak kecil yang tidak berani menerima kenyataan!" Seru Yan Lu, membuat jiwa Guan Yinping tergetar. "Kau ingin membunuhku bukan karena ingin menghukumku! Kau ingin membunuhku karena kecewa! Karena tidak mau melihat _gongzhu_ yang kau kagumi menjadi seperti ini sekarang!"

Jari Yan Lu turun. Ditariknya nafas dalam-dalam sebelum berbalik pergi.

"Sampai seribu tahun pun, kalau kau masih seorang anak kecil, kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku." Itulah kata-kata terakhirnya sebelum berjalan meninggalkannya. "Seharusnya aku ingin memberitahumu tentang orang yang membuatku 'mengkhianati' Shu. Tapi anak kecil sepertimu, yang lebih suka khayalanmu daripada kenyataan, tidak akan siap mendengar tentang Sang Phoenix..."

Sampai di situlah, suara lain terdengar.

"Yan Lu?"

Yan Lu berbalik ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia mengenalnya dengan sangat dalam. Suara itu... suara Jiang Wei!

"Jiang Wei!" Seru Yan Lu sambil berlari-lari menghampirinya. "Kau sudah kembali?"

Jiang Wei memandanginya penuh kebingungan. Ia hanya menyaksikan sekilas pertarungan itu, kemudian segala yang kekasihnya ucapkan pada seorang asing. Ia tidak mengenali gadis yang tengah itu. "Siapa itu?"

Putri Shu itu mendesah. "Guan Yinping. Putri bungsu Jendral Guan Yu."

Tentu saja jawaban ini membuat Jiang Wei terperanjat. Bukan, tentu saja bukan karena takut atau karena ia ketahuan. Ia terperanjat karena Yan Lu begitu keras dan tegasnya pada gadis itu, Guan Yinping. Segera ia menghampiri Guan Yinping dan mengulurkan tangan hendak membantunya. "Jendral Guan Yinping, kau baik-baik saja?"

Namun uluran tangan itu tidak akan pernah diterima Guan Yinping.

"JANGAN DEKATI AKU, MANUSIA RENDAHAN!" Teriaknya sambil berdiri. Dalam sekejap, kakinya sudah kembali tegak di atas tanah. Matanya bergantian memandangi Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, terus-menerus seperti itu. Makin lama, desisan dari mulutnya terdengar makin keras dan penuh amarah. Nafasnya memburu, sebagai peringatan kepada keduanya mengenai kemarahannya yang telah menggunung.

Jiang Wei mundur selangkah.

"Kau...! Kau pasti Jiang Wei, orang Tian Shui yang menjadi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, bukan?!" Tudingnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat memandanginya penuh ancaman. Jiang Wei seperti terperangkap oleh tatapan yang tajam itu. "Orang Wei rendahan! Kaulah yang menyebabkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu seperti ini! Pasti kau! Ya, kau adalah pengkhianat yang melibatkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dengan semua ini!" Tuduhan itu terlontar diiringi emosi yang meluap-luap.

Semisalkan bisa, Guan Yinping akan bertarung lagi dengan laki-laki ini. Namun senjatanya telah hancur. Ia telah dikalahkan telak. Tidak mungkin ia dapat merenggut nyawa pengkhianat ini.

Sebaliknya, Jiang Wei tetap tenang. Kata-kata seperti ini sudah biasa di telinganya. Tidak lagi ia digusarkan oleh perkataan seperti itu.

Dengan gerakan yang sangat cepat, Guan Yinping melompat ke atas kuda putih yang berlari ke arahnya. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik, Jiang Wei! Suatu saat, aku akan membunuhmu dan mengembalikan _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu yang asli!"

Kalimat itu menggantikan salam perpisahan yang lazim diucapkan. Kini di tempat itu hanya ada dua orang saja. Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu.

Tak berapa lama, keduanya sudah berada di dalam pondok mereka lagi. Jiang Wei duduk di lantai yang beralaskan tikar, sementara Yan Lu membawakan teh untuknya. Meski keadaan sudah tenang, tetapi kebingungan Jiang Wei masih belum sirna barang sedikit pun.

"Guan Yinping..." Gumam Jiang Wei menyebut nama yang masih asing di lidahnya. "Siapa itu, Yan Lu? Kawanmu?"

Yan Lu mengangguk. "Ya, teman kecilku. Tapi tidak lebih dari itu." Jawabnya. "Dulu dia adalah seorang gadis pemalu dan pendiam. Aku sendiri bertemu dengannya hanya beberapa kali, sebab memang dia suka menyendiri dan takut berada di kerumunan banyak orang. Meski begitu, dia adalah anak yang baik hati dan manis. Yah... itu dulu." Untuk sesaat putri Shu itu terdiam. Matanya memandang langit-langit pondok tempat ia tinggal. "Rupanya selama ini dia belajar di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, bersama-sama dengan _Lao Zucong_. Mungkin karena itulah... ia memandangmu rendah karena kau bukan orang Shu."

Alih-alih mendengar '_Lao Zucong_', Jiang Wei menembakkan tatapan matanya pada Yan Lu. "Maksudmu, sejak kecil Guan Yinping dididik di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, oleh _Lao Zucong_ pula?"

Pertanyaan itu hanya dibalas oleh anggukan. "Bodohnya aku..." Gumam Yan Lu. "Rupanya, itu semua karena ia mengagumiku dan ingin sepertiku. Semisalkan... semisalkan aku tahu ini... tidak mungkin dia akan berakhir di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Desahan panjang keluar dari mulutnya.

"Itu bukan salahmu..." Jiang Wei menjawab pelan.

Yan Lu memandangi jendela, memandang tepat terakhir ia melihat gadis itu. "Yang perlu dikembalikan bukanlah Liu Yan Lu yang asli, tetapi Guan Yinping yang asli..."

* * *

><p>Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Shu, tidak ada yang bisa menjelaskan.<p>

Tidak pula Perdana Mentri Shu yang luar biasa pandai dan bijak itu, Zhuge Liang. Ia hanya memandang taman Istana Cheng Du yang maha indah, yang entah kenapa terasa kosong sekali. Di kepalanya masih teringat jelas beberapa tahun terakhir ini, bagaimana tempat itu selalu ramai oleh muda-mudi yang berkumpul di sana. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Zhou Ying, Yan Lu, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, Ma Dai... dimana mereka semua?

Begitu Sang Phoenix pergi, mereka semua juga pergi. Ya, Guan Suo dan Ma Dai memang masih ada di Istana Cheng Du. Namun hati mereka seolah tidak ada di tempat ini lagi. Tidak, ia tidak akan menyalahkan kenapa Sang Phoenix pergi meninggalkan mereka begitu saja. Sebaliknya, merekalah yang mengusirnya jauh-jauh, bahkan berusaha membunuh dan menghabisinya. Bagaimana Shu, kerajaan yang paling menanti-nantikan Phoenix itu, kini berbalik memusuhinya, perdana mentri itu sama sekali tidak tahu.

Semisalkan ia tidak mendapat undangan dari Kaisar Liu Bei, tentu ia tidak akan berada di tempat ini sekarang. Istana Cheng Du yang indah ini hanya akan membuatnya mengingat penyesalannya. Sebuah undangan datang kepadanya dan pejabat-pejabat besar lain. Seperti biasa, mereka semua diundang untuk bersantap malam, di Istana Cheng Du. Di Istana yang telah ditinggalkan Sang Phoenix...

Kenapa ia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa saat segala malapetaka itu terjadi? Yang ia tahu, Lu Xun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying sudah melarikan diri dari Cheng Du. Beberapa saat kemudian, Zhao Yun pun meninggalkan istana. Tak lama, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu dikabarkan telah dihukum mati. Baru-baru ini, Guan Ping diutus pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Semuanya terjadi tanpa sepengetahuannya.

Bahkan ia, seorang Perdana Mentri, tidak tahu menahu soal ini. Ah, jangankan perdana mentri. Bahkan Kaisar Liu Bei saja tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa.

Tiba-tiba, sebuah suara membangunkannya dari lamunan panjangnya.

"Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang,"

Zhuge Liang berbalik, menemukan seorang gadis berambut hitam legam panjang di depannya. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya bahwa putri bungsu Guan Yu yang pemalu dan pendiam, sekarang telah tumbuh menjadi wanita muda yang kuat seperti ayahnya. Kemampuannya tidak kalah dengan kakak-kakaknya.

"Ada apa, Guan Yinping?" Tanyanya. Kipas bulu berwarna putih di genggamnya bergerak sedikit terkena angin malam.

Guan Yinping memandang Perdana Mentri Shu itu dengan ekspresi yang sama sekali tak terbaca. "Kakakku, Guan Ping, pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di untuk menangkap penyeranah itu. Apakah Perdana Mentri sudah memberitahukan padanya jalan untuk memecahkan istana yang penuh dengan labirin itu?"

Detik itulah Zhuge Liang mengetahui perasaan gadis muda di depannya. Tak peduli seberapa hebat Guan Yinping menyembunyikan perasaannya, seorang ahli siasat sepertinya mustahil tidak dapat membaca ekspresinya. Itu adalah rasa benci yang sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Kebencian pada Sang Phoenix. Perdana Mentri itu menghela nafas, kemudian kembali memandangi pohon _Dao_ yang tertutup salju. Bagaimanakah nasib Lu Xun dan yang lainnya sekarang? Apakah mereka kedinginan? Apakah mereka ada tempat tinggal di luar sana? Adakah Sang Phoenix itu harus menyusuri tanah Shu yang dingin dan kejam ini dengan memikul seluruh kebencian di atas bahunya?

Sampai kapan...?

"Aku sudah memberitahukan jalannya, tetapi hanya Sang Phoenix-lah yang dapat melewati istana itu." Jawabnya pendek.

Lalu terdengar suara hantaman di tembok. Zhuge Liang menoleh memandangi Guan Yinping. Tinjunya masih di dinding, masih hangat akibat pukulan yang ia layangkan. "Bahkan... bahkan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pun tertipu oleh manusia terkutuk itu...!" Ia menggeram. "Kakakku berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa untuk memusnahkan seorang penjahat, tetapi semuanya tidak peduli! Semua orang membela penipu Wu itu!"

Kemudian isak tangis. Tidak heran gadis ini begitu sedih. Tidak ada yang mempertanyakannya. Ia pulang sesudah tujuh tahun lamanya berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang karena mendengar kabar kematian Yan Lu. Namun sesampainya di sini barulah ia mendapati kabar bahwa kakaknya, Guan Ping, sudah pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, untuk membunuh orang yang telah mendatangkan segala kedukaan ini padanya. Ketika semuanya menjadi tidak dapat lebih buruk lagi, ia mendapati kakaknya yang lain, Guan Suo, rupanya adalah salah satu dari yang membela orang itu.

"Perdana Mentri!" Teriak Guan Yinping dengan emosi yang membara. "Bagaimana kau pun bisa percaya pada orang Wu itu? Pada orang Wu, orang-orang kasar dan rendahan dari timur yang hanya terdiri dari bajak laut dan nelayan? Bagaimana kau bisa percaya bahwa manusia yang bahkan tidak dapat membela dirinya sendiri itu adalah Phoenix?!"

Dari seluruh tuturannya, Zhuge Liang sudah bisa menebak bahwa ia mendengar semua hal ini dari ayahnya, Guan Yu.

"Phoenix yang kau katakan itu tidak menghancurkan Wu dan Wei! Ia bahkan lebih suka dengan orang-orang tidak terdidik di Wu, daripada bersama-sama dengan kita yang sudah menantikannya! Dan... dan kau masih percaya dia adalah Sang Phoenix itu, Perdana Mentri?!" Guan Yinping berseru.

Tanpa menoleh, Zhuge Liang menjawab. Bukan dengan pernyataan tetapi dengan pernyataan.

"Kau tahu apa seni apa yang paling ajaib dan tak ternilai harganya, Guan Yinping?"

Tidak ada jawaban, tentu saja. Gadis itu heran mendengar pertanyaan yang sepertinya tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemarahannya.

Keheningan itu mengisyaratkan Zhuge Liang untuk melanjutkan. "Itu adalah seni untuk merendahkan dirimu. Merendahkan diri sampai titik... bukan yang terkecil maupun yang terbesar. Namun titik dimana kau tidak memiliki ukuran sama sekali. Saat itulah segala sesuatu yang ada di dalam alam semesta akan berada di dalammu." Katanya. "Sesuatu yang... tidak dapat diukur."

Sekali lagi tidak ada jawaban apapun yang keluar dari mulut Guan Yinping. Zhuge Liang berbalik, memasuki Aula _Wanyuandian_ tempat perjamuan malam itu diadakan. Ditepuknya sekali bahu Guan Yinping. "Begitulah ia merendahkan dirinya. Sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa lagi mengukurnya."

Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang didengarnya sebelum pintu tertutup. Gadis muda itu masih terpaku di tempatnya.

Guan Yinping memandang dirinya sendiri. Yang membalut tubuhnya adalah sebuah gaun sutra panjang yang kainnya bergradasi, dari atas berwarna hijau muda dan semakin ke bawah semakin berwarna putih. Pada gaun itu terdapat bordiran dengan motif bunga _Luo Lan._ Baju ini, yang dikenakannya, adalah baju kepunyaan Yan Lu yang dulu dipakainya, setiap saat ia menghadiri perjamuan malam untuk memainkan _guqin_. Kali ini, dialah yang memakainya. Dia menduduki posisi Yan Lu.

Yan Lu...

Kata-kata Yan Lu tidak hilang juga dari kepalanya. Bahkan Perdana Mentri pun mengatakan hal yang padanya. Apakah itu benar? Apakah ia masih anak kecil yang tidak akan bisa mengerti dan menerima kenyataan? Apakah itu salah? Apakah tidak benar untuk bermimpi bahwa Sang Phoenix, pembawa kedamaian yang sudah dinantikan sejak lama, adalah seorang pahlawan yang gagah dan duduk di atas kuda putih, dan yang akan membuat semua orang gentar melihatnya?

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menerima bahwa Phoenix itu adalah orang yang sama yang telah membuat Yan Lu jatuh dari tahtanya sebagai putri? Bagaimana mungkin Phoenix itu adalah orang yang sama yang mengantar kakak tertuanya ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan mempertaruhkan nyawa di sana? Dan adalah orang yang sama yang dibenci ayahnya, yang hendak dihabisi oleh entah berapa banyaknya orang yang ia kenal?

"Guan Yinping..."

Gadis itu berbalik. Melihat siapa yang memanggilnya, ia segera membungkuk dengan hormat. "_L-lao Zucong_...! M-maaf...!"

Wanita tua itu tersenyum dan mengajaknya masuk ke dalam. Bagi Guan Yinping, _Lao Zucong_ adalah seperti neneknya sendiri. Ibu suri itulah yang selama ini mendidiknya segala hal. "Ayo masuk! Di luar sangat dingin! Nanti kau bisa masuk angin..." Ajaknya sambil menuntun gadis itu. "Sudah waktunya kau memainkan _guqin_..."

Mata Guan Yinping menjelajah aula yang bentuknya sangat tidak lazin itu. Lingkaran sempurna. Sementara aula-aula lain berbentuk persegi, aula dari Istana Shu di Cheng Du berbentuk lingkaran. Di tempat itulah ia melihat pejabat, jendral, serta petinggi-petinggi lainnya duduk. Ia mengenal beberapa, tetapi sebagian besar tidak dikenalnya. Bagaimanapun, tujuh tahun meninggalkan tempat ini, sudah banyak perubahan terjadi.

Guan Yinping berjalan mendekati _guqin_ yang terletak di tengah ruangan. Tidak ada yang keheranan kenapa ia berada di sana. Semua orang sudah tahu kenapa. Yang mereka tahu adalah, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu telah dihukum mati karena telah berkhianat. Kini yang memainkan _guqin_ sudah bukan bunga kebanggaan Shu itu lagi. Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri hanya memandanginya sekilas dan mendesah. Kesedihannya menggetarkan seisi hati manusia di dalam ruangan ini.

Gadis itu bersimpuh di depan sebuah _guqin_ yang indah. Jari-jarinya mendekati senar-senar itu. _Guqin_ ini... adalah _guqin_ yang sama dengan yang selalu Yan Lu mainkan. Sepanjang hidupnya ia telah menantikan saat dimana ia bisa mencapai putri idolanya itu. Namun kali ini, ketika posisinya sudah sejajar dengannya, Guan Yinping tidak merasa bangga sedikitpun. Kalau ada perasaan yang memenuhi batinnya, itu adalah rasa malu dan kekecewaan.

Ia malu karena tidak bisa mengalahkan pengkhianat-pengkhianat itu. Ia kecewa karena kembali ke Istana Cheng Du, namun tidak menemukan siapapun di tempat ini. Dan terlebih dari itu... kesedihan. Ia sedih dan marah mengingat setiap orang yang tertipu oleh orang rendahan dari Wu itu. Dengan perasaan yang tulus ia meratapi mereka dalam hati, meski mustahil ia menunjukkannya.

Jari-jarinya yang lentik mulai menari-nari di atas senar, memainkan melodi yang indah namun sedih.

Di dalam permainan itu, ia sedang menuturkan kisah sedihnya, mencurahkan keluh-kesahnya yang bisu.

Alunan musik yang sedih itu menyentuh hati para pendengarnya, termasuk Kaisar sekalipun. Mereka memandang dan menunduk, entah mengapa. Sementara Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri terlihat makin tertekan.

Barulah sesudah menyelesaikan permainannya... Guan Yinping tahu kenapa.

"Guan Yinping, kemarilah..." Panggil sang Kaisar sesudah Guan Yinping membungkuk memberi hormat. Tidak ada yang tidak menahan napas dan berdecak kagum oleh permainan _guqin-_nya yang luar biasa, yang mungkin hanya dapat ditandingi oleh _gongzhu_ Yan Lu sendiri.

Gadis muda itu menghampiri kaisarnya dan ber_kowtow_. "Guan Yinping yang rendah ini menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar. Apakah ada hal yang Kaisar ingin aku lakukan?"

Liu Bei terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawab. Dalam suara bernada sendu kaisar itu, Guan Yinping tahu Liu Bei sangat kehilangan putrinya. "Kau tahu? Lagu yang kau mainkan barusan persis seperti yang Yan Lu mainkan beberapa tahun lalu(3)."

_Jadi, itulah alasannya mengapa Kaisar bersedih. _Pikir Guan Yinping. _Beliau teringat akan_ gongzhu _Liu Yan Lu_...

"Jika Yang Mulia mau, aku akan memainkannya kapanpun Yang Mulia mau." Katanya.

Liu Bei menghela nafas panjang. "Guan Yinping, kau gadis yang sangat baik. Melihatmu, aku seperti melihat putriku sendiri..." Harusnya, mendengar pujian seperti ini membuat Guan Yinping senang, bukan? Harusnya pernyataan ini mensahkan kebanggaannya. Ia sudah menyamai Yan Lu dalam segala hal, sampai-sampai Kaisar sendiri berkata begitu.

Namun entah kenapa... perkataan itu tidak membuatnya senang sedikit pun.

"Katakanlah apa saja yang kau mau, Guan Yinping." Kata Liu Bei. "Anggaplah ini sebagai ucapan terima kasih dariku."

_APA?!_

Guan Yinping menengadahkan kepala, seolah tak percaya dengan hal itu.

"Mintalah apa saja yang kau mau, Guan Yinping." Ulang sang Kaisar.

Detik itulah, ingatannya mengenai peristiwa hari ini terulang di kepalanya. Pemandangan pondok itu, pertemuannya dengan Yan Lu, pertengkaran mereka, kekalahannya...

... sampai pada wajah seorang laki-laki. Laki-laki yang ia yakin menyebabkan idolanya jatuh sampai sedalam ini.

Kalau ada satu hal yang patut disalahkan atas segala yang menimpa Yan Lu, itu adalah laki-laki rendahan itu! Jiang Wei! Ya, Jiang Wei! Orang Wei dari kota Tian Shui yang entah bagaimana bisa sampai ke Shu, dididik di bawah Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Untuk seorang laki-laki Wei menjadi kekasih putri kebanggan Shu itu... yang benar saja! Jiang Wei, manusia rendahan itu, tidak pantas mendapatkan Yan Lu!

Guan Yinping mengepalkan tangannya. Sekarang ia tahu bagaimana cara memperbaiki segala kekacauan ini. Bagaimana cara mengembalikan Yan Lu ke tahtanya yang semula, bagaimana cara menyingkirkan Jiang Wei, bagaimana memerdekakan harga dirinya dari rasa malunya akibat kekalahan hari ini, dan terutama... bagaimana cara membalas dendam pada penipu dari Wu itu, yang berani-beraninya menginjakkan kakinya di tanah Shu dan mengacaukan kerajaan yang sangat dicintainya ini.

"Yang Mulia Kaisar, jika boleh, aku ingin meminta satu hal." Katanya dengan tangan bersoja. Matanya yang awalnya sayu, kini menjadi tajam dan berkilat-kilat. "Pinjamkanlah aku sepasukan prajurit berkuda. Dan juga, berikan aku sebuah maklumat."

Tentu saja ini membuat Liu Bei terkejut. Bukan hanya karena perubahan wajah dan suara Guan Yinping, tetapi juga perintah yang sangat tidak ia sangka-sangka itu. "Untuk apa, Guan Yinping?"

"Yang Mulia, akan kuberitahu satu hal. Jiang Wei, pengkhianat itu, masih hidup dan sekarang sedang menyembunyikan dirinya." Ucap Guan Yinping, yang kontan membuat semua orang terperanjat. Namun tidak begitu dengan Kaisar sendiri. Sebagai ayah, ia memiliki ikatan batin dengan putrinya yang meyakinkannya bahwa Yan Lu masih hidup. Dan itu berarti, Jiang Wei juga sama. "Kaisar, berikanlah aku sebuah maklumat dengan segel Kaisar sendiri yang isinya adalah untuk menghukum mati Jiang Wei. Dan pasukan berkuda di bawah pimpinanku untuk membantuku menangkapnya."

Jika ini adalah catur, maka ucapan _jiang shi_ sudah pasti telah dikumandangkan.

Liu Bei terperanjat mendengar pernyataan ini. Perintah untuk menghukum mati Jiang Wei dengan segelnya sendiri? Jiang Wei, pemuda yang dicintai dan mencintai Yan Lu?

Mungkinkah untuk menarik kembali perkataan itu?

Tetapi semua orang di ruangan ini telah menjadi saksi kata-katanya.

Sang Kaisar sudah tidak mungkin lagi menarik kata-katanya.

* * *

><p>(1) Nama kudanya Yan Lu. Pernah disebutkan dalam <strong>Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread<strong>

(2) BADASS PRINCESS STRIKES AGAIN! Astaganaga... saya membuat Yan Lu pake kapak. Well, say whatever you want... Pasalnya saya bener2 kepengen melihat Yan Lu tarung pake kapak, entah kenapa...

(3) Lagu yang dimainkan Guan Yinping ini sama dengan lagu yang pernah dimainkan Yan Lu di **Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread** chap 46 (Cry Through The Bliss)

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!***

Sebelum sodara ngeflame, menghajar, membacok, membunuh, dan mengubur saya hidup-hidup, biarkan saya jelaskan satu hal penting. Sama seperti Guan Ping, GUAN YINPING BUKAN ANATGONIST. Sekali lagi, dia cuma dimanipulasi, ditipu, diperalat, ato apapunlah bahasa anda. Supaya jelas, biar saya kasih tau background Guan siblings di Fanfic saya yang hancur ini:  
>1. <strong>Guan Ping<strong>, seperti dalam sejarah, adalah anak angkat. Tapi, nggak seperti di sejarah dimana Guan Ping diadopsi pas 18 taon, di sini dia diadopsi pas 10 taon. Dibandingkan adek2nya, Guan Ping emang yang paling jago tarung. Nah, getu2 dia juga gampang ketipu, makanya sekarang jadi jahat gemana getu...  
>2. <strong>Guan Xing<strong>, anak kandung pertama Guan Yu. Seperti yang anda udah lihat sendiri, dia emang super formal dan sopan tapi nggak jahat (tapi ya nggak baik juga. Netral, lah...) Trus dia tuh juga pinter (kalo ini mah berdasarkan sejarah, soalnya kepandaian Guan Xing bahkan diakui Zhuge Liang). Makanya pas umur 13 taon (that's it... 7 taon lalu), dia dikirim ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang buat belajar getu~ Sangking pinternya, dalam dua taon dia udah selesai belajar. Sesudah itu, nggak lama kemudian dia langsung dikirim ke Kota Perbatasan Kui buat bertugas di sana sebagai jendral~  
>3. <strong>Guan Suo<strong>. Well... kita udah liat sendiri bahwa dia termasuk yang paling ramah dan friendly dibanding sodara2nya yang lain. Dan seenggaknya dia yang kelihatan paling protagonis. Sayangnya, Guan Suo tarungnya nggak sehebat itu *lirik modelnya di DW7* Karena emang biasa-biasa aja, Guan Suo menetap di Cheng Du sampe detik ini. Sampe sekarang dia belum dikirim kemanapun untuk bertugas.  
>4.<strong> Guan Yinping<strong>. Sodara udah baca. Guan Yinping tuh sejak kecil terkagum2 ama Yan Lu. Makanya dia belajar tarung dan strategi (saya ngebayangin Guan Yinping pas kecil tuh pemalu dan penakut, tapi so sweet banget...) Tarungnya mungkin bisa dibilang setara ama Guan Suo. Tapi pinternya melebihi Guan Suo n Guan Ping (meski tetep nggak bisa mengalahkan Guan Xing). Pas 7 taon lalu saat Guan Xing dikirim ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, Guan Yinping maksa ikut demi alasan yang udah sodara baca... Nggak kayak kakaknya yang jenius, dia tetep belajar di sana dan baru balik ke Cheng Du pas chap ini...

Sekarang sodara nangkep, kan? Di antara para Guan siblings, benernya nggak ada yang jahat. Cuma sangking baiknya mereka, sampe gampang ketipu. Sampe saat ini yang udah dimanipulasi adalah Guan Ping ama Guan Yinping... (kasihan dirimu, nak...)

Trus... kayaknya saya harus update info tentang umur2 para chara, ya... Apalagi sesudah time-skip...

**Liu Bei, Zhuge Liang, Sun Quan, Yuan Shao, Sun Shang Xiang, Lü Meng, Yue Ying, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, dsb, dst, dll: **30-50 (males mendetail satu2. Sodara tentukan sendiri *dihajar*)**  
>Cao Pi, Guo Jia, Ma Chao, Li Dian:<strong> 25**  
>Ma Dai:<strong> 22**  
>Zhao Yun, Guan Ping:<strong> 21**  
>Lu Xun, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao:<strong> 20**  
>Guan Suo, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu:<strong> 19**  
>Yangmei, Zhou Ying:<strong> 18**  
>Guan Yinping:<strong> 16**  
><strong>Untuk para OC2 baru... saya tidak mencantumkan di sini karena toh kemunculan mereka sesudah time-skip dan saya udah ngasih tau... XDDDD Plus, ada beberapa OC juga yang saya nggak tau pasti usianya (Xiahou Long, Ying Fang, Xiahou Mei, Jing Ai, Yang Yuan Yu, Hongxue). Ada juga beberapa OC yang usianya unidentified seperti misalnya Fei Tiao dan Yin Long.

***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

Dan sekali lagi, Sekedar mengingatkan... Universe dari Coloured Glaze adalah **Dynasty Warriors 7** (Gentle Flame ama Unbroken Thread pake universenya DW6, BTW). Jadi Canon chara2nya masih pake desain DW7. Character-character yang baru di DW8 seperti Guan Yinping, Guan Xing, ama Zhang Bao, adalah pengecualian dan mereka pake desain DW8 (ya iyalah). Sementara itu para Canon character yang lagi nyamar (Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Cao Pi, Zhang He, Guo Jia, Li Dian, Sima Zhao, Xiahou Ba) bakal pake kostum mereka pas nyamar (yang saya bebaskan sodara untuk berimajinasi sendiri), tapi dengan karakteristik TETAP SAMA SEPERTI DW7 (kecuali Li Dian yang notabene baru keluar pas DW8). Jadi, misalnya kayak Lu Xun, rambutnya masih tetep di kepang kayak DW7. Sementara Zhao Yun, rambutnya masih rapi bin kinclonk kayak bintang iklan shampo kayak di DW7 juga. Meski kedua jomblo keren (di DW mereka jomblo, kan?) itu lagi nyamar jadi Gaibang. Understood?

Oh iya... saya mau menyatakan kekecewaan saya juga...

Jadi, saya liat Battle of Yi Ling DW8 yang Shu. Di sana saya ngeliat cutscene Zhang Bao ama Guan Xing ngelakuin semacam silat (soalnya mereka nggak pake senjata). Seriously, pas saya liat 'silat' tersebut, saya cuma nge-WTF?! Sumpah... bagi yang selama ini membayangkan pertarungan Gaibang dengan silat (khususnya Zhao Yun pas nyamar jadi Gaibang, karena dia tarung tangan kosong) TOLONG JANGAN MEMBAYANGKAN adegan silatnya seperti yang ada di cutscene DW8. Itu mah bukan silat. Itu anaraki dan brutal... Wewww... kalo sodara mau liat silat yang asli seali-aslinya, berseni, dan keren abis, saya sarankan sodara nonton '_Crouching Tiger Hidden Dragon_' atau '_Jiu Liu Xiang_' (pendekar harum). Itu yang saya sebut silat sesungguhnya.

Oh iya! Baru2 ini **Silvermoonarisato** membuat desain Ying Fang dan Guo Jia pas mereka nyamar :) bagi anda2 yang tertarik, bisa langsung dilihat di tumblr-nya Silvermoonarisato~ Hehehe... (dan apakah anda udah liat contoh desain Gaibang di link di profile page saya? Bukannya maksa, supaya socara gampang getu bacanya...)

That's it! Updatenya minggu depan! _Zai jian_! :)


	56. Sleepless

MUUP SODARAAAAAAHHHHH~~~ saya telat update... soalnya saya bener2 lupa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa kalo saya ada camp dan baru pulang hari ini... T-T

...

... Wait.

Setau saya di chap sebelumnya saya udah bilang bahwa Guan Yinping tuh, sama seperti Guan Ping, jahat karena dimanipulasi. Napa masih juga ada yang review nggak enak tentang itu? *garuk tanah* Seriously sodara, semua chara baik CC maupun OC yang mampang di sini tuh semuanya punya role masing2, dan nggak ada yang cuma manggung dan tanpa sebab dan tujuan (kecuali mungkin Liu Chan ama Xing Cai di Unbroken Thread kayaknya...) So, kalo Guan Yinping jadi 'jahat', itu udah saya planning dan seperti yang saya bilang: **PYROMYSTIC NGGAK AKAN MENJADIKAN SEORANG CANON CHARACTER SEBAGAI MAIN ANTAGONIST!** Bukalah mata anda, sodara... Guan Yinping itu cuma di-manipulasi~

Plus, Guan Yinping dan Guan Ping tuh menurut saya chara2 yang mudah dimanipulasi, bukan karena mereka jahat, TAPI KARENA SANGKING BAIKNYA MEREKA! Liat aja Guan Ping yang di DW5 dideskripsikan sebagai anak muda yang tulus/'sincere' (well, meski saya kurang suka dia di RoTK gara2 dia sombong banget kayak bapaknya). Guan Yinping? Nggak usah ditanya. Sangking polos dan innocentnya dia, makanya saya bikin dia dimanipulasi (karena chara2 polos dan baik hati seperti itulah yang paling mudah dimanipulasi ama Big Bad).

End of discussion. Kalo anda mau cari cerita dimana Guan Yinping diportray sebagai orang baik dari awal sampe akhir, ato bahkan Guan Yinping sebagai heroine... then, sorry. _This story is not for you_...

***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!***Tenang aja. Guan Yinping akan dapet moment of Heel Face Turn...***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

**Reply Review~**

**zeyyens:** BADASS PRINCESS STRIKES AGAIN! Yups... karena seorang princess pake tombak/pedang/chackram/dsb udah terlalu mainstream... *dibakar*

**aldaluxun:** Makasih~ hohohoho~ *kowtow* Mengenai Guan Yinping, saya bikin battle scenenya berdasarkan gampelaynya dari DW8 (yang lumayan nggak masuk akal gara2 ada angin topannya, dsb~) Twitter, ya... Muup saya nggak punya *kowtow 10000x* add di FB aja... XDDDD ada di profile saya... wkwkwkw...

**SkyArc:** Yahhh... as I said, Guan Yinping will have her Crowining Moment of Heartbreaking AKA tobat. Nggak masalaaaahhh~ berhubung saya authornya, tenang aja... ntar saya yang golok satu2 wkwkwkwk... Anyway, salam kenal, ya! :)

**Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus:** Sebelum saya reply, saya mau nanya... Ru bener2 mau hiatus? TIDDDOOOOOAAAAAAKKKK! *gantung diri* *dihajar* Nggak apa ngarep. Ntar Guan Yinping bakal jadi baek, kok... Dan yups, Jiang Wei is gona be executed kalo dia nggak cepet2 lari... Hohoho~

Akhirnya kita kembali pada Lu Xun n co! And so... kita akan memulai Arc baru~ Di arc baru ini... well... saya akan memulai dengan 2 chap ringan (chap ini dan chap sesudah ini), dan baru sesudah itu kita akan memasuki runtutan chap2 berat dan rada2 dark (so, _prepare yourself_). Arc ini menceritakan mengenai petualangan ke 4 Gaibang jejadian ini di sebuah istana yang disebut _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. DAN tentunya bukan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di versi DW. Untuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di versi Phoenix FORM, ntar saya bakal publish 3D modelingnya minggu depan, soalnya sekalian minggu depan dijelaskan mengenai istana tsb...

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Tahu apa pasangan yang paling kejam di dunia ini?

Ya, musim dingin dan rasa lapar. Keduanya jika bergabung akan menjadi pasangan yang tidak berbelas kasihan.

Waktu terasa begitu lama berlalu. Atau cepat? Aku sudah tidak tahu lagi. Kami berempat meninggalkan kota Xiang Ke dua minggu lalu. Nggg... atau tiga? Ah, aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi. Aku bahkan merasa perjalanan ini tak ada habisnya. Dataran rendah Wu Xi begitu luas tanpa batas. Tidak ada kota besar apapun selain beberapa desa kecil yang penduduknya sangat jarang. Atau kemah para Gaibang berkumpul.

Namun tidak peduli bagaimanapun sepinya tempat ini, kami tidak akan pernah bisa mendekat sedikitpun ke perbatasan. Mendekat sedikit saja sampai salah satu dari prajurit itu dapat melihat kami, dan kami akan mati detik itu juga. Bahkan kadang, tanpa mendekat pun, beberapa dari antara para prajurit itu mengejar kami. Kalau sudah begitu, kami hanya punya dua pilihan. Lari, atau menunggu Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menghalau mereka.

Tidak mungkin kami bisa bertarung dalam keadaan seperti ini. Baju yang kami pakai terasa makin tipis dan berserabut, tidak dapat menahan dinginnya hawa musim dingin yang kejam. Sebentar lagi kami akan memasuki bulan kedua dari musim dingin. Makanan? Uang yang ada pada kami benar-benar sedikit sekali jumlahnya, tidak cukup untuk membeli makan. Ah, tapi seandainya kami punya ratusan keping emas pun, bagaimana kami bisa mendapat makanan melimpah di tempat ini? Satu-satunya kesempatan kami mendapat makanan adalah kalau kami sampai di desa, atau kemah para Gaibang. Di sana mereka akan memberikan kami ransum dengan cuma-cuma.

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti bagaimana aku bisa tetap hidup sesudah semua ini...

Ngomong-ngomong, malam ini kami tidak menemukan tempat bermalam. Jadi kami akan tidur di sembarang tempat di alam terbuka ini.

Aku dan Zhou Ying beristirahat di bawah sebuah pohon yang dahan-dahannya sudah diliputi salju. Zhao Yun sedang menyalakan api unggun. Lu Xun? Yahhh... Lu Xun sedang tidur, seperti biasa. Heran sekali, akhir-akhir ini Lu Xun jadi sering sekali tidur. Jelas aku dan Zhou Ying khawatir. Tapi kalau kami bertanya pada Zhao Yun, dia malah santai dan bilang agar kami membiarkan saja dia tidur.

Zhou Ying berdiri dengan kaki gemetaran, kemudian mengambil sebuah buntalan dari atas punggung kudanya. "Kakak pertama, kakak ketiga, ransum kita masih tersisa banyak. Tidak perlu khawatir kita akan kehabisan makanan." Katanya sambil tersenyum. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, Zhou Ying terlihat begitu ringkih. Memang benar 'adik' kami ini adalah yang paling lemah dari kami bertiga. "Lagipula, besok kita sudah sampai di Kota Yong An, kan?"

"Tentu saja!" Jawabku dan Zhao Yun serempak seperti paduan suara.

Sesudah aku membangunkan Lu Xun, barulah kami mulai makan. Tidak banyak yang kami lakukan sesudah itu karena memang sudah hampir tengah malam, dan kami sudah lelah bukan main. Akhirnya, tanpa banyak membuang waktu lagi, kami tidur.

Aku berbaring di atas tanah yang dingin dan lembab. Ya Tian, mana bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini? Tangan, kaki, leher, dan kepalaku bersentuhan langsung dengan tanah. Aku gemetar kedinginan, tapi tidak berani komplain karena toh kami semua mengalami nasib yang sama. Meskipun sudah ada api unggun, namun tetap saja hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang itu tak tergantikan. Semilir angin sepoi-sepoi cukup untuk membuatku menggigil.

Kupejamkan mataku, namun tak pernah berhasil mendarat di alam mimpi. Aku tetap terjaga. Malam ini... apakah aku akan melewati malam ini tanpa beristirahat sedetikpun? Mungkin iya.

Tapi aku tidak mau itu! Besok pasti akan menjadi perjalanan yang sangat berat untuk kami. Besok kami tiba di Kota Yong An. Dan dari apa yang kudengar dari Zhao Yun, katanya kota itu memiliki sebuah istana bernama _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang adalah istana yang cukup mengerikan dimana orang yang masuk tidak akan pernah bisa keluar kalau sampai ia tersesat. Dan bukan cuma itu. _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di berbentuk seperti menara pagoda yang tinggi berbentuk segi delapan. Pasti akan sangat melelahkan sekali perjalanan besok.

Dan bagaimana kalau kami harus bertarung? Yah, aku yakin tidak mungkin ada prajurit Shu di sana, mengingat informasi yang kami dapatkan adalah penjagaan di Kota Yong An sekitar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dikendorkan. Tapi bagaimana kalau ternyata lawan kami bukan prajurit? Bisa saja perampok atau apa saja.

Aduuuhhh... merasa khawatir begini, aku malah makin tak bisa tidur.

Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Pokoknya aku mau berhenti berpikir sekarang juga! Baiklah, aku akan memikirkan mengenai hal-hal yang menyenangkan supaya otakku bisa tenang dan rileks.

Bagaimana kalau akhirnya kami sampai di Wu? Ahhh... menyenangkan sekali! Kalau kami akhirnya tiba, maka berakhirlah kehidupan kami yang luntang-luntung melarikan diri seperti buronan ini. Dan itu berarti, tidak ada lagi penyihir jahat yang namanya _Lao Zucong_! Sebaliknya, aku bisa bertemu dengan Bibi Shang Xiang, Bos Besar alias Jendral Lü Meng, Tuan Bajak Laut alias Jendral Gan Ning, dan manusia tidak penting yang namanya Ling Tong itu! Ah, aku juga bisa bertemu dengan Paman Zhou Yu dan Bibi Xiao, meski aku tahu Paman Zhou akan mengomeliku karena sekarang penampilanku jadi makin tidak seperti perempuan.

Menyenangkan sekali di Istana Wu. Entah bagaimana aku bisa sampai di neraka dunia ini. Di Wu, udaranya hangat dan bersahabat. Musim salju memang dingin, tetapi tidak sekejam ini. Ikan-ikan dan hasil laut di sana sangat enak, berbeda dengan makanan di Shu yang pedasnya sampai-sampai mendapat julukan _ma la_-rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa. Kemudian, aku tidak perlu pakai baju gembel seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, sutra dari Jian Ye memiliki kualitas nomor satu di seluruh penjuru China!

Yahhh... tidak heran kalau aku tidak bisa tidur di tempat seperti ini, dan dengan keadaan seperti ini pula. Dulunya aku kan putri! Dan sampai sekarang pun juga! Dulu, setiap hari aku selalu tidur di ranjang yang empuk dan hangat. Baju tidur yang kupakai juga dari sutra yang sangat halus. Oh iya! Coba kalau seandainya selimutku yang berwarna merah terang itu ada di sini sekarang. Aiyaaa... aku akan membayar berapapun untuk selimut yang tebal dan hangat itu!

Astaga... kalau membayangkan kamar tidurku, aku makin tidak bisa tidur!

Celaka... aku mau tidur! Pokoknya aku ingin tidur! Besok adalah perjalanan yang berat dan aku sama sekali tidak mau menjadi penghambat! Aku ingin besok bangun dengan keadaan yang sehat dan masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dengan kekuatan penuh! Jadi, aku harus bisa tidur!

Langit... bumi... tolong aku! Beri aku waktu tidur sedikit saja! Sebentar saja! Satu jam pun cukup. Ah, tidak! Setengah jam pun tak mengapa!

Benar-benar... tubuhku sakit semua! Capek dan lelah sekali sampai rasanya ingin mati. Kepalaku juga penat dan mataku terasa perih dan berat. Aku benar-benar mengantuk! Tapi, aku tidak bisa tidur!

Kupeluk tubuhku erat-erat dengan kedua tangan. Sama saja, ini tidak membuatku hangat barang sedikit pun! Kuhisap jari-jariku dalam mulutku, berharap jari-jariku ini berhenti gemetar. Masalahnya, begitu kukeluarkan dari mulutku dalam keadaan basah, tanganku menjadi lebih dingin lagi dari sebelumnya!

Ya Tian... apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Bagaimana dengan yang lain? Apakah mereka sama sepertiku, tidak bisa tertidur juga?

Perlahan aku membuka mataku. Berat sekali. Ya, aku benar-benar mengantuk tapi tak bisa tidur. Anehnya, kulihat Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun yang sudah tertidur pulas. Dan Lu Xun? Jangan ditanya... sekarang di antara kami berempat, dialah yang paling jago tidur.

Perlahan aku bangkit berdiri. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?

Cuma satu keinginanku. Aku ingin bisa tidur. Aku capek dan aku ingin melupakan segala kejadian buruk yang terjadi selama ini. Kalau aku bisa tidur, aku akan punya kekuatan untuk besok bisa melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Kalau aku tidak beristirahat, besok aku pasti tidak maksimal, dan aku akan menjadi pengacau saja! Bagaimana kalau besok kami gagal melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Ini kesempatan pertama dan terakhir kami untuk bisa keluar dari Shu! Aku tidak mau selamanya berada di tempat yang seperti neraka ini, menjalani hidup seperti Gaibang yang malang-melintang melarikan diri dari kejaran orang-orang yang memfitnah kami!

Karena itu, aku harus berhasil besok! Dan supaya berhasil, aku harus bisa tidur!

Entah bagaimana... mataku terasa berat. Dan maksudku... kali ini bukan berat karena ngantuk, tapi ada sesuatu yang mengganjal. Airmata.

Ya Tian... kenapa aku menangis? Parah sekali aku ini! Hanya karena aku tidak bisa tidur, lantas aku menangis? Cepat-cepat aku berlari meninggalkan kelompokku dan masuk ke dalam hutan. Aku tidak mau sampai membangunkan mereka dan membuat mereka khawatir! Apalagi kalau sampai gara-gara aku, mereka juga jadi tidak bisa tertidur sepanjang malam...

Sembari aku berlari, tanganku dengan kasar menyeka airmata yang mengaliri wajahku. Aku sama sekali tidak melihat sebuah batang pohon kayu yang menghalangi jalanku.

BRUK!

Ya, aku tersandung dan jatuh.

Untung aku jatuh di atas tanah yang lembut dan sedikit bersalju. Tidak ada luka atau lecet yang kudapat. Tapi... dengan ini maka habislah seluruh kekuatan yang ada di tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa berdiri lagi sangking capeknya.

Mungkin aku bisa tidur di sini?

Kubaringkan tubuhku di tanah, dengan kepalaku di atas batang pohon itu. Kuharap kali ini aku akan benar-benar bisa memejamkan mata.

...

Sama saja. Rupanya gagal.

Lagipula, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk bisa memperkirakan kegagalanku, kan? Maksudku, di tempat ini malah tidak ada api unggun yang menghangatkan. Hanya ada udara dingin yang terus menerus mengusikku. Apalagi... hutan ini gelap dan mengerikan, meski salju-salju yang menutupinya terlihat sangat indah. Kurasa, kabut-kabut itulah yang membentuk bayangan-bayangan mengerikan di depan mataku.

Astaga... bagaimana ini? Aku kedinginan dan sangat ingin kembali ke api unggun. Tapi, tubuhku terasa kaku dan berat, sampai-sampai tidak bisa digerakkan lagi. Celaka... Airmataku makin meleleh dan meleleh.

Sekarang yang bisa kulakukan cuma merutuki nasibku sambil menangis sejadi-jadinya. Kenapa semua hal ini harus terjadi padaku? Dan yang paling menakutkan adalah, bagaimana kalau besok aku terlalu lemah untuk melanjutkan perjalanan? Atau demam? Atau aku pingsan di tengah jalan? Bagaimana kalau besok kami gagal?

Dan yang lebih parah... bagaimana kalau besok kami tertangkap?

Sumpah... hidupku seperti di ujung tanduk. Kenapa bisa begini...?

Sementara aku cuma bisa menangis dan mengasihani diri sendiri, sayup-sayup kudengar suara dari kejauhan. Awalnya hanya terdengar seperti desahan angin saja, namun makin lama makin terdengar jelas.

"...Mei... Meimei..."

Suara Lu Xun!

Mataku langsung terbuka lebar. Suaranya terasa hangat sekali di tengah dinginnya hawa musim dingin yang tak kenal ampun. Seandainya aku bisa, aku pasti akan bangkit berdiri dan berlari mencarinya. Tapi yang bisa kulakukan hanya duduk dan menyandarkan punggung pada batang pohon yang tumbang ini. Dengan suara yang sumbang dan lemah kujawab. "Lu Xun...! Aku di sini...!"

Tapi... kenapa Lu Xun bisa kemari? Maksudku, dia sedang tidur pulas, kan? Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bangun dengan mudah? Tadi saat kami akan makan saja, dia sangat sulit dibangunkan.

Kemunculan sosoknya segera menghentikan hujan pertanyaan dalam benakku.

Itu Lu Xun. Mata emasnya melebar saat berhasil menemukanku. Ia tersenyum lebar dan berlari-lari menghampiriku. "Oh, Meimei! Di sini kau rupanya!" Ia berhenti tepat di depanku. "Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini?"

"Yahhh... karena..." Baru saja aku akan menjawab, sesuatu terlintas di kepalaku. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau harusnya memanggilku 'You Ma'! Dan aku memanggilmu 'kakak kedua'! Ya, kan?"

Dia cuma tersenyum dan mengelus rambutku. "Sudahlah... di sini kan tidak ada orang? Kali ini saja aku akan memanggilmu 'Meimei', dan kau panggil aku 'Lu Xun', ya?" Sebagai jawaban, aku mengangguk. "Dan kau belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Apa kau ingin pergi ke suatu tempat dan tersesat?" Tanyanya tulus, kemudian mengambil duduk di sebelahku. Saat itulah ia bisa melihat mataku yang merah dan sembab habis menangis.

"Aku..." Benar-benar malu sekali rasanya! Secengeng-cengengnya orang, tidak akan pernah ada orang yang menangis cuma gara-gara tidak bisa tidur!

"Tidak apa-apa... katakan saja. Aku tidak akan menertawakanmu, kok..." Katanya dengan lembut dan sabar. Disandarkannya kepalaku ke bahunya.

Baru aku sadar satu hal. Lu Xun juga kedinginan, sama sepertiku. Tubuhnya menggigil dan bibirnya sedikit membiru. Hanya saja, dia tidak menunjukkannya padaku.

Aku menelan ludah sebelum menjelaskan. Kupeluk erat-erat lengannya. "Aku tidak bisa tidur, dan aku sedih sekali." Aku menunggu Lu Xun tertawa, kaget, memarahiku, atau apa saja. Tapi tidak ada reaksi apapun. Dia tetap menungguku melanjutkan. "Padahal... aku benar-benar capek dan ngantuk. Aku takut kalau besok aku sampai sakit, maka kita tidak akan bisa melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan melarikan diri dari Shu..." Suaraku mulai sesenggukan. Sekali lagi tangisku pecah. "Aku takut..."

Airmataku tumpah, begitu juga dengan perasaanku. Aku menjatuhkan diriku dan berbaring menelungkup, membenamkan wajahku di pangkuan Lu Xun. Sembari tangannya membelai rambutku berulang-ulang, aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Konyol dan tidak beralasan sekali, kan?

"Begitu..." Jawab Lu Xun. Aku tidak bisa melihat seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang pasti, suaranya tetap lembut dan penuh kesabaran. "Kenapa kau tidak membangunkanku dan malah pergi ke sini seorang diri?"

"Karena... karena kau tertidur begitu pulas. Suaraku pasti tidak akan sampai padamu." Jelasku. Ah, kurasa aku hanya cari-cari alasan saja. "Dan lagi, ini hanya masalah sepele. Cuma masalah aku tidak bisa tidur saja. Kau tidak perlu mempedulikanku untuk hal-hal sekecil ini. Dan kalaupun ini bukan hal kecil... yahhh... kau pasti tidak akan peduli." Ya, kan? Aku jahat sekali. Bisa-bisanya aku menuduh Lu Xun tidak peduli padaku.

Lu Xun tidak menjawab apapun. Yang kudengar hanya helaan nafas panjang.

Dan sekarang, aku terlalu malu untuk menengadah dan menatapnya.

"Meimei..." Panggilnya. "Kau tahu kenapa aku bisa terbangun?"

Hah? Kenapa tiba-tiba Lu Xun bertanya begitu? Ahhh... mungkin dia ingin bilang kalau aku sedang sedih, makanya dia sampai terbangun dan susah-susah kemari untuk mencariku. Perlahan kuangkat wajahku dengan tatapan bertanya. "Tidak..." Jawabku. "Memangnya kenapa?"

Dia tersenyum sekilas. "Karena tadi..." Ucapnya. "... ada badai salju."

A-APAAAAAAA? BADAI SALJU?!

"Badai salju?! Kapan? Dimana? Kau bercanda kan, Lu Xun!" Aku langsung berdiri, kemudian mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya. WAAAAAAA! Jangan sampai betulan ada badai salju! Bukan cuma itu berarti udara semakin dingin, tetapi bisa saja itu berarti kami tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kami! Dan anehnya Lu Xun, ada badai salju, dia malah kelihatan tenang begitu!

"Aku tidak bercanda!" Katanya sambil masih tertawa. "Tadi, beberapa saat sesudah kau pergi, ada badai salju yang sangat hebat yang melanda. Pokoknya kacau sekali, sampai-sampai Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying terseret angin yang kencang! Kuda-kuda kita semua juga sudah tidak ada sama sekali! Waktu aku sadar, tahu-tahu aku sendirian. Untung saja aku menemukanmu di sini..."

Tidak! Tidak! TIDAK! Itu pasti tidak benar! Aku tahu gelagatnya seorang Lu Xun! Lihat, dia masih saja tertawa seperti itu, kelihatan sekali kalau dia sedang mengerjaiku. Huh!

Langsung kucekik lehernya. Main-main, sih... tapi aku akan memberinya pelajaran! "Bohong! Bohong! Bohong! Huh, kau tidak akan pernah bisa menipuku, Lu Xun! Dasar payah! Kalau tidak becus mengerjai orang, ya jangan mengerjai!" Seruku dongkol bukan buatan, tapi Lu Xun yang bodoh ini tetap saja masih tertawa!

"Iya! Iya! Iya! Hahaha... ampun, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei...!" Sahutnya, masih saja tetap tertawa. Akhirnya, kulepaskan si bodoh ini dengan bibir cemberut.

"Maksudmu apa pakai acara mengerjaiku pula?" Aku mendengus kesal. Kulipatkan lenganku dan membuang muka.

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil. "Tapi, aku tidak bohong saat bilang bahwa ada badai salju..."

Kutolehkan kepalaku, memandangnya dengan bingung. Apa maksudnya? Masih belum kapok mengerjaiku?

"Dengar, Meimei... kalau misalkan memang benar toh ada badai salju sungguhan, aku pasti tetap tidak akan terbangun." Katanya sambil menatap lurus kedua mataku. Kilauan kristal-kristal salju di sekeliling kami tidak dapat dibandingkan lagi dengan kilauan dalam sorot mata emasnya. "Tapi, ada badai salju lain yang bisa membangunkanku. Dan itu adalah ketakutanmu..."

Aku tertegun. Perlahan tatapanku jatuh pada tanah bersalju di bawah kami. Aku tidak bisa lagi memandangnya kalau seperti ini...

Perlahan tangannya menggenggam tanganku. Aneh... tangan Lu Xun benar-benar dingin. Namun saat menyentuh tanganku, entah kenapa aku merasa kehangatan aneh yang mengalir dari tangannya menuju tanganku, kemudian memenuhi tubuhku.

"Aku memang sulit bangun saat waktunya makan, melanjutkan perjalanan, bertemu dengan orang lain, apa saja itu." Ucapnya dengan perlahan dan lembut. "Tapi kalau kau, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, atau bahkan teman-teman yang lain sedang membutuhkanku, aku akan langsung terbangun. Bahkan meskipun kau tidak membangunkanku..."

Kuanggukkan kepalaku, sama perlahannya dengan kata-katanya. Kulihat Lu Xun bangkit berdiri, kemudian mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantuku.

"Lu Xun..."

"Ayo kita kembali, Meimei."

Aku pun berdiri. Dan... tanpa perlu aku meminta, Lu Xun menawarkan diri untuk menggendongku kembali ke tempat kami tadi. Tentu saja aku tidak akan menolak. Dan karena ini Lu Xun, dia tidak menggendongku di atas punggungnya. Dia menggendongku di depan.

Tanganku memeluk lehernya erat-erat. Kakiku melingkari pinggangnya. "Lu Xun..." Panggilku. "Kenapa kau menggendongku seperti ini? Kan biasanya orang-orang menggendong kekasihnya di punggung? Menggendong seperti ini, aku jadi seperti anakmu saja..."

Lu Xun tertawa ringan. Suaranya berpadu harmonis sekali dengan semilir angin musim dingin. "Soalnya, kalau aku menggendongmu di punggung dan ada bahaya dari belakang, kita sama-sama tidak bisa melihat, kan? Dan itu berarti, kau duluan yang akan celaka..." Jelasnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Dia pasti benar-benar kelelahan.

Tapi... masih saja sabar mencari dan meladeniku.

"Lagipula, kalau seperti ini, kau jadi lebih hangat, kan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Memang benar. Kedua tangannya yang memelukku dengan kuat ada di balik punggungku. Tubuh kami berdua sangat dekat sekali. Dan, meskipun dia menggigil kedinginan, begitu pula denganku, kami tetap bisa mendapatkan kehangatan satu sama lain.

Iya... aku punya Lu Xun yang baik hati begini. Kenapa aku harus takut mengatakan padanya semua kekhawatiranku? Atau mengomel tentang dinginnya cuaca hari ini dan betapa aku berharap bisa merasakan kehangatan kamarku di Istana Wu? Dan lebih bodoh lagi, kenapa aku takut cuma gara-gara tidak bisa tidur? Kalaupun seandainya besok aku sakit... pasti Lu Xun tidak mungkin akan memaksakan kami semua harus masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di besok, kan?

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Rasanya... aku bisa lebih sedikit tenang, meski udara di sekitarku tetap saja dingin. Perlahan salah satu tanganku bergerak. Kumasukkan jari-jariku ke mulutku agar hangat. Memang benar, jari adalah bagian dari tubuh yang paling mudah kehilangan panas. Sesudah selesai dengan satu tangan, gantian dengan tangan yang lainnya.

Ahhhh... harusnya aku sadar kalau sedari tadi Lu Xun terus memperhatikanku. Heran, bagaimana dia bisa memperhatikan jalan sekaligus memperhatikanku dalam waktu bersamaan, ya?

"Meimei? Kau sedang apa?"

Aku menjawab sekenanya saja. Cuma memandangnya sambil mengeluh. "Dingin..." Tanganku yang tidak berada di mulutku menarik-narik bajunya perlahan.

Lu Xun pasti sudah tahu maksudku. Sayangnya, dia tidak punya sarung tangan. Dan kurasa, dia berhak kalau bilang 'tahan saja, Meimei. Sebentar lagi kita sampai, kok. Dan lihat, tanganku yang sedari tadi menggendongmu juga kedinginan sekali, bahkan rasanya sekarang sudah membeku jadi es!'

Orang yang manja sepertiku... benar-benar menyebalkan, ya?

Dan bagaimana Lu Xun tidak sebal padaku, aku juga heran.

"Sini, kemarikan tanganmu." Katanya. Mataku melebar, aku tahu apa maksudnya. Di udara yang dingin seperti ini, aku bisa melihat setiap kali kami berbicara, uap hangat selalu keluar dari multu kami. "Mulutku kosong, kok..."

"A-ahhh... t-t-tapi...!" Hei! Kenapa sekarang aku malah menolak? Aiya... tapi bagaimana bisa tidak menolak pula? Maksudku, aku tidak ingat pernah memasukkan jari-jariku ke mulut seseorang. Eh, sebenarnya pernah sekali, sih... Beberapa bulan yang lalu saat di Istana Shu, aku melakukannya juga pada Lu Xun(1). Tapi, ah, itu adalah ingatan yang tidak pernah mau kumunculkan lagi dalam kepalaku...

Aku menengadah, dan menemukan kalau Lu Xun tidak sedang bercanda. Dia memang benar-benar ingin menolongku.

"B-baiklah..." Perlahan tanganku menggapai bahunya, kemudian pipinya, dan baru sesudah itu jariku satu per satu melewati bibirnya. Kedua tanganku terasa hangat seketika. Satu di mulutku, dan satu di mulutnya.

Kalau kupikir-pikir, dari antara kami berempat, siapa yang paling manja? Aku. Siapa yang paling suka mengomel kalau terjadi hal-hal yang tidak menggenakkan? Aku. Siapa yang paling sering jadi biang kerok dan selalu cari gara-gara? Aku. Siapa yang selalu menghambat perjalanan? Aku. Siapa yang paling sembrono dan ceroboh? Aku.

Tapi heran. Kenapa Lu Xun tidak pernah mengeluh menghadapiku, ya? Seperti sekarang ini, lihat, dia diam saja. Dan bukan maksudnya memendam kekesalan. Kelihatan sekali kalau dia sama sekali tidak keberatan dan tidak pernah menganggapku seperti beban. Nah, kalau aku bertanya padanya, pasti dia akan menjawab aku _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi dan kemudian bilang bahwa jawabannya pasti adalah karena dia sayang padaku.

Setelah kupikir-pikir lagi... tak apalah dengan musim dingin ini. Lebih baik selamanya mengalami musim dingin bersama Lu Xun, daripada musim semi tanpanya.

Akhirnya, kami sampai juga di tempat semula. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying masih tertidur pulas, begitu pula dengan keempat ekor kuda kami. Aku sudah pasti akan kembali berbaring di tempatku tadi tidur kalau Lu Xun tidak terlebih dahulu menyuruhku menunggu dan duduk di atas sebuah batang pohon kayu yang tumbang. Api unggun masih menyala, menyebarkan kehangatan di tempat ini. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya menyaksikan Lu Xun mendekat ke api unggun tersebut dan...

... memasukkan tangannya ke sana.

"Lu Xun...!" Pekikku terkejut bukan main. Tapi tentu saja dengan suara rendah supaya Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying tidak terbangun. Tapi Lu Xun cuma berbalik dan mengisyaratkan padaku bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dan tetap menyuruhku menunggu saja.

Hei, dia bukan sedang 'tidak apa-apa'. Kalau wajahnya seperti menahan sakit begitu, apanya yang 'tidak apa-apa'? Memang benar tangannya tidak akan melepuh meski dibakar begitu, karena dia Phoenix. Tapi kan tetap sakit?

Sebelum aku protes untuk kedua kalinya, Lu Xun sudah menghampiriku lebih dahulu. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, diletakkannya sepasang tangannya di kedua belah pipiku. Hangat...! Benar-benar hangat sekali! Dengan cepat tanganku berpindah ke atas kedua tangannya, meremasnya kuat-kuat untuk merasakan kehangatan itu juga. Jadi, untuk ini Lu Xun membakar tangannya sendiri?

Sesudah memastikan tangan dan wajahku hangat, Lu Xun berlutut dan melepaskan alas kakiku yang sepertinya sudah diselubungi es. Kurasa inilah salah satu penyebab kenapa aku tidak bisa berjalan. Masih dengan tangannya yang hangat, ia menggenggam telapak kakiku, meremas dengan lembut jari-jari kakiku, sampai akhirnya benar-benar tidak ada rasa kaku dan dingin lagi.

"Sudah tidak sakit, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun.

Aku menggeleng. "Kenapa kau melakukan ini, Lu Xun? Kau... kau sampai membakar tanganmu sendiri begitu..."

Sambil tersenyum ia menjawab. "Aku senang kalau bisa menyayangimu. Itu saja alasannya..."

Apa dia tidak tahu? Semua yang dia lakukan malam ini sudah sangat-sangat cukup. Ah, tidak... yang dia lakukan selama ini sudah melebihi apa yang bisa aku harapkan.

Lu Xun berdiri, menggandeng tanganku mendekati api unggun. Begitu saja. Kemudian ia berbaring terlentang dekat dengan api itu. Menurutku sih tidak apa-apa kalau dia memang ingin tidur di tempat yang hangat, tapi kalau jaraknya sedekat itu kan tidak baik? Nah, sebelum aku bertanya, tiba-tiba Lu Xun memanggilku.

"Ayo, Meimei!" Serunya sambil merentangkan tangan lebar-lebar. "Tidurlah di atasku! Dengan begini, kau tidak akan perlu tidur di atas tanah yang lembab dan dingin, kan?"

Kontan aku kaget! Lagipula, siapa yang tidak kaget jika mendapat ajakan seperti itu? Dengan suara yang masih terbata-bata aku menjawabnya. "Y-y-yang benar saja, Lu Xun!" Pekikku, nyaris berteriak kalau tidak ingat bahwa ada dua orang yang sedang tertidur pulas di sini.

"Lho? Kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan mata melebar karena bingung. "Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa padamu, kok."

"BUKAN ITU!" Lagi-lagi aku nyaris berteriak sangking kesalnya. Lu Xun ini apa-apaan, sih?! Tentu saja aku tidak takut pada hal-hal yang mustahil akan Lu Xun lakukan! Dia ini sebenarnya bodoh atau pura-pura tidak tahu kalau aku juga khawatir padanya? "Kau berbaring seperti itu, tentu dingin dan tidak enak sekali! Di tambah lagi, kalau aku tidur di atasmu, berarti kau sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak, kan? Pasti tidak nyaman sekali! Kalau sudah begitu, kau tidak akan bisa tidur!" Omelku panjang lebar sambil menatap sepasang mata emas Lu Xun yang bulat lebar. "Dan kalaupun bisa, besok badanmu pasti sakit semua karena tertimpa badanku yang berat seperti babi!"

Sebagai balasan atas omelanku yang panjang lebar, dia cuma tertawa kecil. "Ah, Meimei... kenapa kau sampai memikirkan hal-hal seperti itu? Sudahlah... Tidak masalah..." Aku terdiam mendengar jawabannya. "Lagipula, justru kalau tidak begini, aku tidak akan bisa tidur. Pasti semalaman aku memikirkan kau yang tidak bisa tidur."

Iya juga, sih...

Aku terdiam, mengalihkan pandangan mataku sesaat ke atas tanah. Lu Xun tidak perlu menunggu lama, sebab sesudah itu aku pun membulatkan keputusan. Kutetuk lututku perlahan, sebelum menelungkupkan badanku di atasnya.

"Ya Tian... kau memang berat sekali..."

"Sudah! Jangan cerewet! Kau sendiri yang menawariku, kan?"

Yah, aku tidak bisa bilang aku tidak suka tidur di atasnya begini. Maksudku, ini jauh-jauh-jauh lebih baik daripada kalau aku tidur beralaskan tanah langsung. Kalau di atas tanah, badanku akan sakit semua karena keras, dan basah karena lembab. Belum lagi sepanjang malam aku akan menggigil dan besoknya bisa sakit. Sekarang aku berbaring di atas tubuh Lu Xun yang hangat, dan entah kenapa terasa lebih hangat daripada selimut merahku!

Belum lagi, api unggun itu membuat udara makin hangat. Kalau sampai benar-benar terbakar, bisa-bisa Lu Xun yang akan kena duluan karena dia yang di bawah. Kalau sudah begitu, sudah pasti dia akan membangunkanku dengan cepat. Apapun yang terjadi, aku berada dalam posisi paling aman.

Ternyata beginilah seorang Lu Xun. Kalau teman-temannya belum baik-baik saja, dia tidak akan bisa tidur. Sebaliknya, kalau kami baik-baik saja, dibangunkan seperti apapun dia tidak akan bangun!

"Lu Xun..."

"Iya?"

Kedua tangannya memelukku erat-erat. Aku benar-benar merasa aman sekarang, bahkan kalau prajurit-prajurit Shu itu datang pun, aku tidak akan takut.

"Terima kasih banyak, ya..." Gumamku kikuk dan bingung. Pasti aku terdengar konyol sekali. "A-a-a-anu... maksudku... aku cuma mau bilang, 'selamat tidur'!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, kubenamkan kepalaku dalam-dalam di dadanya.

Aku tidak tahu seperti apa wajahnya sekarang. Yang pasti, dari suaranya aku yakin dia mengantuk sekali. Tapi juga senang. "Selamat tidur juga, Meimei..."

Dan sesudah mendengar satu kalimat itu, aku langsung jatuh tertidur. Benar-benar tidak pulas dan tidak bangun-bangun sampai pagi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"... Kak..."

"... Kakak...!"

"HOI! BANGUN, DASAR KERBAUUUU!"

WHOOOAAA! Rasanya baru saja tidur beberapa menit, bagaimana bisa sekarang sudah pagi?

Dan saat aku melompat bangun, ternyata memang bukan pagi. INI SUDAH SIANG!

Di depan mataku tampak tiga wajah yang kusut, kacau, dan kotor sekali gara-gara belum mandi. Oh, dan satu hal lagi. Wajah mereka yang kelihatan jelek, makin jelek saja gara-gara memasang tampang marah seperti itu.

"Selamat siang, kakak pertama... Selamat siang, You Ma... Selamat siang, You Niang..." Sapaku sambil menggosok mataku yang masih mengantuk.

Zhao Yun yang paling pertama bereaksi. Seenak perut saja dia menjitak kepalaku! "Kau ini sudah tahu siang, dan masih berani-beraninya menyapa segampang itu?" Ujarnya dongkol bukan buatan. "Lihat, kami semua sudah bersiap dari tadi!"

"Kakak kedua, sekarang sudah jam sembilan. Kalau begini, kita baru bisa tiba di Kota Yong Anlewat tengah hari..." Imbuh Zhou Ying.

"Kakak ini benar-benar pemalas sekali! Cih! Kami sampai-sampai berpikir akan meninggalkan kakak di sini!" Dengus Yangmei kesal.

"Wah, You Ma... Kau pengkhianat..." Gumamku setengah bercanda sambil bangun dan merapikan pakaianku. Jujur, aku juga tahu benar bahwa tampangku pasti sejelek, sekusut, dan sekotor mereka sekarang. "Kenapa kau memarahiku begitu? Kau sendiri kan tahu alasannya kenapa aku bisa bangun terlambat? Semalaman aku tidur tengah malam, belum lagi gara-gara tertimpa..."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! TIDAK!" Cepat-cepat Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil memotong ucapanku, kelihatan sekali kalau tidak mau Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying tahu apa yang terjadi semalaman. Wajahnya sampai memerah, benar-benar lucu sekali! "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan kemarin malam! Ini adalah karena aku memprihatinkan masa depan kakak kalau kakak terus-menerus mempertahankan kebiasaan tidur sesuka hati itu!"

Hahaha... ada-ada saja Yangmei ini. Padahal dulu kalau aku yang memarahinya karena suka bangun telat, pasti ada saja caranya untuk membantah.

Ya sudahlah... aku diam saja.

Tak berapa lama, kami sudah menunggangi kuda kami masing-masing dan melanjutkan perjalanan. Daripada aku tertidur lagi, kemudian jatuh dari atas kuda, lebih baik aku menikmati pemandangan. Musim salju memang dingin dan kejam, tetapi pemandangannya sangat indah. Hampir seluruh daratan tertutup salju yang putih bersih, berkilau-kilau ketika tertimpa cahaya matahari. Mata kami kadang terhalangi kabut tipis. Pohon-pohon _wujiu_ yang pada saat musim panas dan gugur berwarna merah dan jingga, kini sudah tidak meninggalkan sehelaipun daun. Ranting-rantingnya berguna untuk tempat mendaratnya salju dan es yang menggantung.

Memang dingin, sih... Tapi musim salju di daerah selatan seperti Wu dan Shu jauh lebih baik daripada di daerah utara seperti Wei. Bagaimanapun, karena suhu udara di Wu paling tinggi, maka musim dinginnya paling bersahabat. Ya, itu karena letak Wu yang dikelilingi lautan.

"Sesudah sampai, jangan langsung ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di nanti, kita akan beristirahat di Kota Yong An dulu." Zhao Yun menjelaskan rencana kami hari ini. Tangannya masih memegang tali kekang kuda dan tatapannya lurus ke depan. "Kita cari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Sesudah itu, acara bebas." Katanya.

Yangmei langsung protes, sudah kuduga. "Lho? Kenapa tidak langsung masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di?"

"Bodoh! Kalau kita masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di siang hari seperti ini, akan makin mudah ketahuan!" Balasnya sengit bukan buatan. "Kita akan masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di tengah malam."

"Cih! Sial!" Yangmei mendengus. "Tahu begini, aku tidak perlu khawatir tidak bisa tidur! Toh ada jam bebas untuk tidur sesampainya di kota nanti!" Tentu saja Yangmei mengatakannya setengah berbisik. Kan malu kalau sampai Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying tahu?

Tak berapa lama kemudian, sampailah kami diKota Yong An. Dari gerbang kota yang rendah, bisa kulihat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang tingginya mencapai enam puluh meter, menjulang sendirian di antara bangunan rumah-rumah lain yang sederhana dan tidak mewah. Istana yang terdiri dari tiga belas lantai itu terlihat makin indah diselimuti dengan salju putih pada atapnya. Siapapun yang melihat ini, termasuk aku, tentu akan menahan napas melihat keindahannya.

Sayangnya, kadang-kadang akan melupakan yang ada di bawahnya.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana kalau di musim lain. Namun di musim dingin seperti ini, penduduknya kelihatan kekurangan sekali. Baju mereka hanya sedikit lebih baik dari kami. Apakah dengan pakaian seperti itu, mereka bisa melindungi diri dari hawa dingin? Ditambah lagi, tempat ini sama sekali berbeda dari Kota Xiang Ke yang ramai dan makmur. Di sini tidak ada bangunan seperti penginapan, restoran, dan sebagainya.

Akhirnya kami tiba di perkumpulan Gaibang. Para Gaibang yang baik hati menawari kami makan siang untuk musim dingin berupa _baizhou_-bubur putih, dengan _zhacai_ dan _youtiao_ sebagai tambahan. Meskipun sangat amat sederhana, tetapi ini sudah sangat membantu kami sekali. Entah sudah berapa hari kami melewati musim dingin tanpa makan makanan yang hangat seperti ini.

"Ugh... mana bisa kenyang makan seperti ini?" Kudengar Yangmei yang duduk di sebelahku tengah mengomel. "Ternyata di dunia ini ada juga makanan yang lebih menyedihkan dari _cai fan_-nasi sayur."

Begitu kata Yangmei. Dan sejujurnya, aku tidak mengerti kenapa dia bilang _cai fan_-nasi sayur adalah makanan menyedihkan. Memang benar makanan itu seluruhnya adalah sayur. Tapi sayurnya adalah sayur-sayuran yang mahal dan bergizi dari Jian Ye seperti _baicai_ dan jamur hitam. Dan begitu dimasak dengan nasi, rasanya jadi luar biasa enak. Hanya gara-gara Yangmei tidak suka makan sayur, dia bilang makanan itu menyedihkan? Yang benar saja...

"Makanya, kau sudah tahu kan kalau makanan yang kau buang-buang dulu itu ternyata sangat sulit didapat? Lain kali kau harus menghabiskan makananmu dan tidak mengomel, ya?" Kataku sambil menepuk kepalanya. "Dan kalau kau masih lapar, kenapa tidak minta tambah saja?"

"Iya, iya, 'pak guru'..." Jawab Yangmei asal sangking kesal. "Dan memang aku akan minta tambah, kok!" Dia berdiri, kemudian minta tambah. Nah, sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Yangmei bisa seberat itu. Sementara aku, Zhao Yun, dan Zhou Ying cukup dengan satu mangkuk, Yangmei butuh dua. Tidak heran dia seberat itu...

Tak lama kemudian, berakhirlah acara makan kami yang sangat sederhana. Sesudah menimbang-nimbang apa yang akan kami lakukan, kami berempat memutuskan untuk mengelilingi kota, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat saja...

Sampai di satu tempat...

"_Xiansheng_, _guniang_, permisi...!"

Dari kejauhan, kami mendengar suara seorang gadis. Suaranya riang sekali, benar-benar kontras dengan orang-orang kota yang diam. Seolah-olah ada angin musim panas yang hangat di tengah-tengah musim dingin. Bagian depan rambutnya panjang melebihi bahu, sementara bagian belakangnya pendek. Ia berjalan ke sana kemari, dari satu orang ke orang lainnya. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah keranjang yang aku juga tidak tahu apa isinya.

"Lihat!" Zhou Ying menunjuk. "Gadis itu menunjukkan keranjang itu setiap kali bertemu orang!"

"Dan... apa itu yang dikeluarkannya?" Gumam Zhao Yun penasaran ketika si gadis mengambil sesuatu yang berkilau dari keranjangnya, kemudian memberikan benda tersebut pada orang yang diajaknya bicara. Sebagai gantinya, orang itu memberikan beberapa keping uang perunggu. Ohhh... rupanya gadis itu sedang berjualan, dan barang dagangannya adalah benda berkilau itu...

"WAUUUWWWW!"

Gawat...

"Kelihatannya bagus sekali! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo kita ke sana!"

Tuh, kan? Celaka... Yangmei tertarik sekali dengan benda itu, sampai-sampai berlari secepat kilat ke arah si gadis. Jelas ini adalah gelagat tidak baik! Uang kami sudah habis, dan Yangmei tertarik pada suatu barang dagangan. Kalau sampai dia mau membelinya, harus bayar pakai apa kami? Pakai daun?

"Aiya..." Zhou Ying hanya bisa menepuk jidat. "Gawat... Kalau kakak ketiga sudah melihat barang bagus, pasti langsung dibelinya..."

Zhao Yun melipat lengan. "Kita juga tidak punya uang sedikit pun. Lihat, kalau nanti tidak dapat barang itu, dia pasti akan marah-marah, mogok makan, mengunci diri di kamar, dan bunuh diri..."

"Hus! Kakak pertama! Jangan bicara begitu!" Sergahku cepat sebelum berlari menyusul Yangmei yang sekarang sudah bercakap-cakap dengan si gadis. "Sebaiknya kita lihat saja. Siapa tahu You Ma tidak tertarik..."

Tapi kurasa harapanku meleset jauh sekali. Yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Yangmei sedang melihat benda apapun itu yang ada di dalam keranjang si gadis dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dari mulutnya terdengar suara 'waaauuuwww', 'wooooaaahhhh', begitu terus-menerus. Bahkan, sebelum aku sampai padanya, dia sudah menarik lenganku dulu!

"Kakak kedua! Kakak kedua! Lihat ini! Ada barang-barang yang sangat bagus!" Serunya girang sambil menunjuk ke dalam keranjang tersebut. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang baru sampai juga melihat apa yang ada di dalam keranjang tersebut.

Dan tidak bisa tidak, kami semua melebarkan mata sangking kagum.

Di dalam keranjang tersebut ada puluhan bahkan mungkin ratusan batu. Batu-batu yang berukuran kecil sampai yang sangat besar, semua ada di situ. Tapi, tentu saja bukan sembarang batu. Batu-batu itu adalah batu-batu transparan aneka warna yang sangat indah sekali! Bukan batu mulia seperti berlian, sih. Tapi batu-batu itu memiliki corak yang sangat beragam. Ada yang bergelombang, ada yang seperti kabut, ada pula yang membentuk serat-serat seperti pohon.

"Wuah! _Guniang_, cantik sekali batu-batu ini!" Tak bisa tidak, aku pun memuji. "Apa kau yang menggosoknya hingga sekilap ini?" Tanyaku sambil mengambil sebuah batu dari dalam keranjang tersebut.

Gadis itu menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis. Senyuman itu membuat parasnya yang rupawan makin bertambah cantik saja. "Tentu saja tidak, _xiansheng_! Aku hanya mengambilnya saja."

"Mengambil?" Aku, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei melebarkan mata sangking terkejut.

"Yahhh... kalian dari Wu memang tidak mengerti apa-apa..." Celetuk Zhao Yun tiba-tiba. Dia juga mengambil sebuah batu dan mengamat-amatinya. "Batu-batu ini disebut _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga(2). Kudengar batu-batu yang sangat indah ini adalah hasil alam yang sangat mudah didapatkan di sekitar pesisir sungai Chang Jiang. Hanya saja, batu-batu ini hanya ada di daerah delta Sungai Chang Jiang di dekat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, makanya tidak bisa ditemukan di Wu. Delta sungai Chang Jiang terbentuk karena adanya penyempitan sungai di Kota Perbatasan Kui." Zhao Yun menjelaskan bak guru besar.

Gadis itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Hebat, _xiansheng_! Tepat sekali! Sepertinya, dari anda berempat hanya _xiansheng_ saja yang orang Shu, ya?" Pertanyaan itu segera dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Zhao Yun. "Nah, batu ini secara alami terkikis oleh arus sungai. Sehingga, dipungut dari sungai pun sudah indah! Tidak perlu digosok lagi! Silahkan lihat-lihat!"

Mata kami benar-benar dihujani keindahan batu yang warna-warni baik bunga itu. Benar-benar persis seperti namanya!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kenapa namanya _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, _guniang_?" Tanyaku.

"Itu ada kisahnya, _xiansheng_!" Jawab gadis itu, masih gembira. Mata kami berpaling dari batu ini dan menatapnya. "Menurut legenda, dahulu kala ada seorang rahib bernama Yunguang. Yunguang berkeliling dari satu tempat ke tempat lain untuk mengajar orang-orang. Suatu kali, ia duduk dan memikirkan inti dari apa yang ia ajarkan. Sangking seriusnya, ia sampai tidak makan dan tidak minum tiga hari. Nah, dewa-dewi di langit sangat tersentuh oleh ketulusannya, dan oleh karena itu menjatuhkan hujan bunga. Begitu bunga-bunga tersebut jatuh di atas tanah, mereka berubah menjadi _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga. Begitu kisahnya, _xiansheng_!"

"Cerita yang bagus..." Ujarku.

"Uwaaaahhh..." Yangmei berdecak kagum dan bertepuk tangan. "Batu yang bagus dengan cerita yang bagus! Aku makin tertarik!"

Uh-oh...

"Kakak kedua!" Seperti yang kudugua, ia berbalik, memandangku dengan matanya yang berbinar-binar dan lebar. Dari matanya saja aku sudah tahu apa yang akan ia katakan selanjutnya. "Belikan batu ini, dong! Lihat! Lihat! Lihat! Bagus sekali, kan?" Kulihat batu yang ada di tangannya, sebuah batu kecil berukuran koin perak yang bentuknya lingkaran sempurna. Batu itu berwarna merah darah transparan. Di dalamnya terdapat corak-corak bergelombang seperti api yang berkobar-kobar menjilat ke atas, berwarna jingga dan kuning. Di bagian tengahnya seperti terdapat pola burung yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya dalam kobaran api tersebut. Seolah-olah, api yang berkobar-kobar itu tengah berusaha melahap si burung...

Eh? Sebentar... corak ini... kenapa bentuknya...

"BELIKAN, YAAAAA...?" Seketika itu juga lamunanku buyar. Yangmei memandangku layaknya anjing kecil yang minta makan. Dipandangi seperti itu oleh Yangmei, bagaimana aku bisa tahan? "Ya? Ya? Ya? Lagipula, kau ingatkan musim gugur barusan? Sangking sibuknya kita menyiapkan diri untuk kompetisi pertarungan Gaibang, semua sampai lupa ulang tahunku, bahkan termasuk aku sendiri! Kakak kedua, tolong belikan ini sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku, yaaaa..."

"Pilihan yang bagus!" Tanpa tahu keadaan keungan kami, gadis penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga tersebut bertepuk tangan. "_Xiansheng_, belikan saja untuk adikmu! Harganya murah sekali, hanya dua puluh lima keping perunggu!"

Iya, itu harga yang murah. Tapi kalau kami tidak punya uang sekeping pun, maka tidak peduli semurah apapun harganya, akan tetap terasa mahal, kan?

"Nggg..." Aku gugup sendiri. Saat aku memandang Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying bergantian, keduanya menggeleng. Itu tandanya kami tidak punya uang, dan aku sudah tahu hal itu. Dengan berat hati, kugenggam bahu Yangmei dan kukatakan yang sebenarnya. "You Ma, aku bukannya tidak mau... tapi kau ingat kan kalau uang kita habis?"

Seperti yang kutakutkan. Yangmei kelihatan kecewa sekali. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke batu di atas telapak tangannya. "T-tapi... batu ini murah sekali..." Gumamnya. Suaranya sudah seperti menangis. Melihat wajahnya seperti itu, aku juga tidak tahan. Tapi...

"D-dan... dan lagi, apa kakak lupa? Dulu kita punya jimat yang selalu kita bawa kemana-mana, kan? Yang kita buat sewaktu masih kecil?" Iya, aku masih ingat dengan jelas. Pada saat kami masih anak-anak, aku menulis puisi untuknya dan dia menggambar untukku(3). Sesudah itu, kertas itu kami taruh masing-masing di kantung kan kecil dan selalu kami kalungkan sebagai jimat. Sayangnya, ketika di Wei, kedua jimat itu tidak ada lagi. Habis terbakar(4).

Ingatan itu terhenti di sana. Aku menjawab Yangmei dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Nah, kakak belikan ini saja! Pasti aku akan menjaganya baik-baik sekali, sebagai ganti dari jimat itu dulu!" Yangmei masih merengek-rengek. Kutatap mata peraknya yang sarat dengan permohonan. Astaga... benar-benar menyedihkan sekali aku ini. Hanya dua puluh lima keping perunggu untuk membuat Yangmei tersenyum, tetapi aku tidak tahu harus dapat darimana dua puluh lima keping perunggu itu...

"You Ma!"

Suara Zhao Yun mengagetkan kami.

"Kita sedang tidak ada uang! Dan tahukah kau kalau keadaan kita yang dikejar-kejar ini telah sangat genting? Tunggulah sejenak sampai masalah ini selesai! Kalau sudah begitu, kau meminta seribu _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga pada You Xing pun, dia pasti akan bersedia membelikannya untukmu!" Tegur Zhao Yun. Aku tahu benar bahwa teguran itu tidak akan melembutkan hati Yangmei. Tapi, aku tidak tahu apakah sebaiknya aku menghentikan Zhao Yun atau tidak.

Zhou Ying, melihat Zhao Yun berbicara, langsung menimpali. "Kakak pertama benar!" Sahutnya. "Kakak ketiga, uang kita sangat terbatas! Hal-hal seperti _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga sebaiknya ditunda dulu saja..."

Tabiat jelek Yangmei keluar lagi. Gadis itu, kalau ditegur, bukannya akan menurut tapi makin keras hati.

Yangmei menunduk dalam-dalam. Diletakkannya kembali batu itu sesudah menggenggamnya erat-erat, kepala masih tertunduk. Tapi itu menunduk bukan gara-gara patuh. Kulihat tangan Yangmei, meski batu itu sudah tidak ada lagi di tangannya, tetap mengepal erat-erat.

"..."

Kudengar gumaman-gumaman yang tidak jelas dari mulutnya keluar.

"You Ma?"

"P-padahal..." Akhirnya suaranya terdengar juga. "P-padahal... padahal batu itu... sangat murah sekali...! Dan aku sangat suka...!"

Kugenggam bahunya. Yangmei tidak bisa dikerasi. Jadi... apa dia mau mendengarku, meski aku berusaha selembut apapun? "You Ma, apa yang dikatakan kakak pertama benar. Kalau segala masalah ini selesai, seribu _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga pun akan kubelikan untukmu...!"

"Tapi bagaimana _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga yang aku inginkan itu sudah tidak ada?" Balas Yangmei cepat. Mukanya sudah merah karena sedih, marah, dan jengkel. "Bagaimana kalau sudah dibeli orang lain? Bagaimana kalau kita tidak kembali lagi ke sini?" Suaranya perlahan pecah, dan aku benar-benar tidak ingin melihat wajah sedih Yangmei...! Tapi...

Kuulurkan tanganku, hendak menghapus airmata di wajahnya.

Namun aku sungguh tidak menyangka. Yangmei tiba-tiba menepis tanganku.

"Ini salah kakak!" Serunya penuh kemarahan. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke arahku. "Ini semua gara-gara kakak! Kalau bukan karena kakak, kita pasti mendapatkan hadiah uang dari kompetisi Gaibang barusan! Padahal, aku sudah berjuang keras! Dan... dan sekarang aku cuma mau batu yang harganya dua puluh lima keping perunggu ini...! Tapi... tapi... tapi kakak tidak mau membelikan!"

Aku berusaha mendekat saat ia berteriak dan mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar begitu. Tuduhannya itu sudah tidak penting lagi untukku, tetapi bagaimana caranya menenangkannya. "You Ma..."

"Kakak tidak sayang padaku!"

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Yangmei berbalik pergi, kemudian lari sejauh-jauhnya dari kami.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze" chapter 18 (Pristine Red Drops) kalo lupa~~~<p>

(2) Seperti yang sudah dijelaskan, itulah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga. Dulu pas saya ke China, saya menemukan batu ini dan sumpah bagus banget. Apalagi murah (5 RMB dapet 3 biji! 5 RMB tuh dulu cuma lima ribu rupiah)! Ya udah deh... jadilah saya beli banyak trus saya jadikan oleh2. Saya juga beli buat saya sendiri yang warnanya merah buanget kayak darah getu. Bagus, tapi sayangnya udah hilang... *garuk tanah* Bagi yang nggak pernah liat dan nggak bisa membayangkan, silahkan Google dengan keyword '雨花石'/'Yuhua Stone'/ 'Rain Flower Stone'

(3) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Gentle Flame" chapter 11 (He Knows) kalo lupa~~~

(4) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" chapter 10 (Tui Chu Wu Men Zhan Shou) dan "Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" chapter 18 (Maze of No Return) kalo lupa~~~

Manjanya si Yangmei kumat lagi...

**CHEAP SPOKEN! KAGAK PERLU DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!  
><strong>Basically, yang Yangmei alami yakni nggak bisa tidur sangking kedinginan, itu berdasarkan pengalaman pribadi... Wkwkwkw... pas saya KKN di Kupang, saya juga nggak bisa tidur. Bedanya, kalo Yangmei gara2 kedinginan, saya gara2 kepanasan. Well... untung aja akhirnya saya bisa tidur... Hohoho~ Sumpah saya desperate setengah mati! Soalnya besok harus kerja berat. Well, sampe2 saya kayak Yangmei getu...

*baca ulang bagian awal* Kayaknya chapter ini cuma berfungsi untuk Crowing Moment of Heartwarming AKA unyu2annya Lu Xun ama Yangmei, deh... *sigh*

BTW, saya nggak bisa update hari Sabtu ini... Soalnya pas hari itu saya masih liburan ama keluarga (di Bali~ hohoho~). Jadi saya updatenya pas saya pulang aja, ya... That's it, hari Senin (jadi pas minggu depan). Kayaknya saya updatenya agak malem, deh... soalnya baru sampe rumah...

That's it for today's chap! _Zai Jian_!


	57. Forgive Me My Debts

ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUAAAAHHHH... saya baru nyadar sesuatu, sodara...

Pas saya cek lagi di profile page saya, rupa2nya file gambar map Three Kingdomsnya dikompress abis2an sama Photobucket sampe nggak keliatan tulisannya lagi, ya...? Wewww... maapkan saya, sodara... Nah, saya udah mengganti link tersebut, sekarang link-nya ke 4shared (tapi begitu sodara klik linknya, langsung ke gambarnya, kok). Jadi, bagi sodara2 yang selama ini nggak pernah peduli dengan map, please kali ini tolong dicek itu map, ya~

AKHIRNYA SAYA UDAH MENYELESAIKAN 3D MODELLING BAI DI CASTLE VERSI PHOENIX FORM SERIES! *tebar konfeti* Tapi... well... demi nggak membawa spoiler buat sodara2, saya nggak akan kasih tunjuk 3D model-nya dulu~ saya akan kasih tunjuk gambar sketsa denahnya~ Ntar di akhir chap ini, keempat main chara kita bakal berdiskusi tentang Bai Di Castle, dimana yang menggambar sketsa adalah Zhao Yun. Nah, anggap aja yang saya sketsa yang saya buat itu adalah apa yang digambar Zhao Yun :) Kalo sodara mau liat sketsa ini, sodara bisa: (1) pergi ke **Profile Page** saya dan mencari link ke sketsa denah Bai Di Castle (kalo semisalkan linknya Broken, tolong kasih tau saya...) (2) Kalo sodara member KOEIndo, sodara bisa langsung tancap gas ke Corner saya **PYROtic World **(kalo sodara liat di KOEIndo lebih enak... soalnya di Corner saya, saya bisa jelasin beberapa hal tambahan~). Saya sarankan sodara liat itu sketsa. Soalnya kalo nggak, sumpah susah banget membayangkannya...

Saatnya **REPLY REVIEW**~

**zeyyens:** Wkwkwkw~ ya begitulah Meimei~ Wokey, sip!

**Ru:** Owww... i see... Selamat berlibur, ya! :) saya tunggu updatenya! WOAH~ Ru juga kayak Yangmei? Hmmm... wejangan dari saya: belajarlah bersikap dewasa dan jangan kayak Yangmei, coz not everyone is like Lu Xun /sokbijak /abaikan WOAH~ di Kalimatan ada Yuhua Shi? KEREEEEEENNNNN!

**aldaluxun:** That's it... the sole purpose of this chap is for *coret*unyu2an*coret* romance~ XDDDD Wah, jangankan anda, saya juga ngiri sama Yangmei, kok~ wkwkwkw...

**Mocca-Marocchi:** (CHAP 55)... dan firasat apakah itu...? *pasang tampang sok detektif abis itu dibunuh* Mengenai Liu Bei... well, saya bikin beliau jadi kayak kaisar yang sangking demokrasi *coret*dan agak kurang pendirian*coret* getu, jadinya mudah terpengaruh orang... Hooo~ nggak apa, kok :) (CHAP 56) Yeah~ *coret*karena hidup tanpa unyu terasa kurang greget /maksudlo*coret* Yahhh... begitulah~ Pyro-dajiemu ini kalo nggak bikin Yangmei nyebelin, pasti itu orang lain~

**Saika Tsuruhime:** Tepatnya, 'yang lain cuma kontrak' /apeh Hmmm... yang jual batu ya? Hohoho... Wakakaka~ WAKAKAKAAAAA! *dihajar* Wah iya donk~ masa' dari keempat makhluk ini, cuma Lu Xun yang pinter? Zhao Yun juga kaleeee~ Yangmei, ya? Yaaahhh... begitulah dia~ Jangan ditiru demi masa depan lebih cerah~

That's it! Mari kita lanjutkan *coret*keunyuan*coret* romance yang nggak penting ini~! *dihajar* Happy reading! :)

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Aku masih tertegun, tidak mempercayai pengelihatan dan pendengaranku.

"Bocah kurang ajar...!" Geram Zhao Yun. Ia langsung angkat kaki dan mengejar Yangmei. "Memang You Ma harus dihajar! Kalau tidak, mau sampai kapan dia manja seperti ini?!"

Perlahan satu tanganku menggapai dahiku. Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini? Kenapa dia mengatakan kata-kata seperti itu lagi? Kemarin malam baru saja dia berterima kasih padaku atas apa yang kulakukan padanya. Hari ini, hanya gara-gara sebuah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, dia bilang aku tidak sayang padanya...

"Kakak kedua..."

Kudengar suara Zhou Ying memanggilku. Aku berbalik, mengulaskan senyum sedih di wajahku. "Aku tidak apa-apa, You Niang..." Aku tertawa. Tawa getir. "Lagipula, tingkah You Ma yang manja sudah biasa, kan?"

Mendengar ini, Zhou Ying terdiam.

Aku juga.

Untuk beberapa saat, keberadaan gadis penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga itu seperti terlupakan.

Oh iya...! Kenapa aku tidak mencoba bertanya padanya? Siapa tahu aku bisa melakukan sesuatu untuknya yang harganya setara dengan harga batu itu? Tidak mustahil, kan? Lagipula hanya dua puluh lima keping perunggu! Apa susahnya sebuah pekerjaan yang bernilai serendah itu? Pekerjaan seperti itu, hanya seujung kuku saja dibandingkan dengan menyenangkan Yangmei...!

"You Niang!" Suaraku pasti terdengar seperti membentak. Aku berbalik, kemudian menggenggam bahunya. "Cepat kejar kakak pertama! Jangan sampai mereka berdua bertengkar!"

Gadis berambut panjang itu diam sejenak, sebelum ia mengangguk kuat-kuat. "B-baik, kakak kedua!" Dengan satu perkataan itu, ia langsung lari ke arah kedua orang itu pergi. Aku tidak membiarkan Zhou Ying berada di sini karena dua hal. Satu, karena aku memang tidak mau sampai Zhao Yun dan Yangmei bertengkar, kemudian terjadi perpecahan di kelompok kami. Kedua, aku tidak mau sampai Zhou Ying tahu apa yang kulakukan. Kalau dia tahu, dia pasti akan menghentikanku!

Masalah sesepele ini, hanya dua puluh lima keping perunggu saja, pasti tidak akan sesulit itu dipecahkan. Ya, kan?

"_Guniang_!" Kini aku berbalik pada gadis penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga itu. Eh? Kenapa dia terkejut? Dan kenapa aku punya firasat kalau sedari tadi dia memandangiku terus? Apa ada sesuatu yang aneh pada diriku? Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. "Aku benar-benar ingin _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga itu untuk adikku. Apa mau aku tidak punya uang sekeping pun..." Ucapku dengan nada memohon. "Apakah ada sesuatu yang bisa kulakukan untukmu? Apa saja agar aku bisa mendapat batu itu!"

Dia mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan, kemudian sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal menjawab. "O-oh... ngg... begitu, ya?" Katanya dengan suara agak terbata-bata. "Aku rasa... Hmmm..."

"Kalau begitu, _xiansheng_ bantu kami saja!"

Dari kejauhan, kudengar suara lain lagi. Kali ini adalah seorang pemuda yang umurnya sekitar delapan belas tahun, lebih muda dua tahun dari gadis yang ada di depanku ini. Rambut coklatnya pendek, dan di wajahnya tersungging senyuman lebar.

"Jian Wang!" Sahut si gadis terkejut. Aku hanya bergantian memandangi kedua orang ini dengan keheranan. "Kenapa kau ada di sini? Kau sudah selesai mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga?"

"Belum, _jiejie_!" Jawab pemuda yang bernama Jian Wang itu. "Aku baru saja makan siang. Sesudah ini aku akan kembali ke delta sungai. Saat aku dalam perjalanan, siapa nyana rupanya aku bertemu kau dan _xiansheng_ ini!" Jelasnya masih dengan gembira sambil menunjuk ke arahku. Ahhh... kedua orang ini kelihatan riang sekali, ibarat musim panas. Mereka berdua seperti saudara.

Jian Wang berhenti di sebelah si gadis penjual. "Bagaimana kalau _xiansheng_ membantuku mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga di sungai? Sama sekali tidak jauh, kok!"

"Jian Wang! Kau jangan tidak sopan begitu!" Bentaknya seperti kakak perempuannya. Entah kenapa, kurasa mereka bukan saudara kandung. Soalnya, wajah mereka tidak mirip sih! Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum melihat keduanya. "Maafkan dia, _xiansheng_! Jian Wang, adikku ini, memang suka tidak tahu diri kalau bertemu orang! Oh, maaf! Aku juga lupa memperkenalkan diri! Namaku Li Hui Ying(1), dan ini adik angkatku, Qiang Jian Wang(2). Kami berdua bekerja seperti ini setiap hari. Jian Wang mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, sementara aku menjualnya pada orang-orang kota." Jelasnya memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan sambil bersoja.

Aku juga balas bersoja. "Maaf, aku pun lupa memperkenalkan diri, Li _guniang_ dan Qiang _xiansheng_. Namaku You Xing, dan ketiga orang tadi adalah saudara angkatku. Kakak pertama kami bernama You Cheng. Adikku yang laki-laki bernama You Ma, sementara yang perempuan bernama You Niang. Kami berempat adalah Gaibang yang berkenala dari kota ke kota."

Hui Ying dan Jian Wang saling berpandang-pandangan. Keduanya tertawa. "_Xiansheng_, kau tolong jangan terlalu formal begitu pada kami! Panggil saja aku 'Hui Ying' dan dia 'Jian Wang'." Kata gadis itu. "Dan sebagai gantinya, bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'You Xing' saja?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tentu saja boleh!"

"Baiklah! Senang berkenalan denganmu, You Xing!" Ucap Jian Wang girang. "Nah sekarang, ayo kita sama-sama pergi ke sungai!"

Jadilah kami bertiga berjalan bersama. Aku harap ini tidak terlalu lama...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"Sial! SIAL! SIAAAAALLLLL!"

Huh! Lu Xun jahat! Benda itu kan murah sekali! Dan pikir-pikir tentang itu, memang ini semua salahnya! Gara-gara dia kami jadi tidak punya uang sekeping pun! Seandainya waktu itu dia berhasil mendapatkan uang hadiah dari kompetisi Gaibang, tentu sekarang aku bisa mendapatkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga itu! Pokoknya, ini semua benar-benar salah Lu Xun!

Sekarang aku berada di suatu tempat yang tidak mungkin bisa ditemukan oleh siapapun. Tahu dimana? Benar! Di atas atap gedung perkumpulan Gaibang! Hei! Jangan kira aku sebegitu cengengnya dan akan melompat ingin bunuh diri! Tidak mungkin aku melakukan hal sebodoh itu! Nah, dari sini aku bisa melihat jalan-jalan perkotaan. Dan, itu dia Zhao Yun, ditambah Zhou Ying, sedang kesana kemari mencariku.

Tapi Lu Xun tidak ada dimanapun. Entah kemana dia sekarang.

Huh! Aku benar-benar tidak percaya ini! Lu Xun benar-benar menyebalkan sekali!

Yah, jujur saja, aku memutuskan untuk duduk di sini, menyendiri, dan memandangi langit musim dingin, adalah untuk menghindari Lu Xun dan yang lainnya.

Saat kupikir tidak ada seorang pun yang akan menemukanku di sini, aku mendengar suara dari belakang. Dan meski aku mengerti apa yang diucapkan suara itu, aku tahu benar bahwa itu pasti bukan suara manusia biasa!

"... siapa bilang tidak ada yang bisa menemukanmu?"

"WHOOOOAAAA!" Kaget dan panik, hampir saja aku terjatuh dari atap gara-gara suara itu! Aku berbalik, untuk menemukan naga biru melayang-layang di depanku. Tapi naga biru ini muncul dalam ukuran kecil sehingga aku tidak perlu menengadah untuk menatapnya. "Ah! Meng Zhang! Rupanya kau! Sial...! Kau mengagetkanku saja! Bagaimana kalau aku jatuh, kepalaku menghantam tanah, dan aku mati?"

Tahu-tahu naga biru itu berubah menjadi wujud manusia! Meng Zhang mendengus kesal dengan kedua lengan tersilang. "Tak masalah kalau _ling'ai_ jatuh dan kepalamu pecah menghantam tanah. Toh di sana juga tidak ada isinya apa-apa..."

"A-APAAAA?" Memang _Si Xiang_ satu ini cari mati! Aku tidak akan bisa hidup tenang kalau belum menghabisinya! Berani-beraninya cari gara-gara di saat aku sedang kesal! "Cepat pergi dari sini atau kepalamu-lah yang akan kubuat menghantam tanah dan pecah!"

Meng Zhang tersenyum menantang. Huh! Menyebalkan! "Coba saja kalau kau bisa. Lagipula, aku di sini ada keperluan denganmu."

Perlahan kemarahanku sirna. Aku penasaran. Meng Zhang bicara dengan suara seolah-olah ada hal yang sangat rahasia yang perlu ia sampaikan padaku. "Ada keperluan denganku? Keperluan apa?"

"Hmmm..." Naga Biru itu menghela nafas panjang. "Hanya untuk menceritakan sebuah kisah."

Bercerita? Yang benar saja! "Kenapa kau sekarang jadi tidak penting seperti Jian Bing begini? Cepat pergi sana sebelum kuhajar kau!"

Bukannya terintimidasi, Meng Zhang malah duduk di sebelahku. "Kau yakin tidak mau mendengarnya, _ling'ai_? Tenang saja, hanya cerita singkat, kok." Dengan nada misterius dan penuh rahasia begitu, aku jadi makin penasaran ingin mendengarnya!

"Baiklah! Cepat ceritakan!"

Kelihatannya Meng Zhang tahu benar bahwa meski aku membentak dengan kasar dan berusaha terdengar seolah aku tidak tertarik, tetapi dalam hari sebenarnya aku penasaran bukan buatan. _Si Xiang_ pelindung Shu itu tersenyum simpul sebelum memulai kisahnya. "Pada suatu hari, ada seorang ayah yang memiliki seorang anak laki-laki. Istrinya meninggal saat ia melahirkan anak itu." Ia memulai dengan suara yang tenang. "Suatu kali, anak itu melihat sebuah pedang yang sangat bagus di sebuah toko. Pedang itu adalah pedang legendaris yang sudah tidak bertuan lagi sehingga di jual dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Anak itu meminta ayahnya untuk membelikannya. Namun karena harga pedang itu sangat amat mahal, sang ayah tidak dapat membelikannya."

Meng Zhang berhenti bercerita, membiarkan kata-katanya terserap di otakku. Aku terhening sejenak. Cerita ini kok sepertinya... "Hei! Kau sedang menyindirku ya, Meng Zhang?!"

"Dengarkan dulu sampai selesai..." Sahut Meng Zhang enteng, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan kekesalanku. "Kemudian, karena kecewa, anak itu memutuskan untuk mencurinya sendiri. Sayang sekali, ia ketahuan dan dijebloskan ke penjara karena hal itu. Si pemilik toko memaksa anak tersebut membayar pedang tersebut dan tidak bersedia menerima pedang itu kembali. Karena tidak punya uang, anak itu terus mendekam di penjara."

Aku mengerutkan alis. "Hei! Apa-apaan itu? Hanya karena pedang dicuri sampai dimasukkan penjara? Yang benar saja!"

"Itu karena _ling'ai_ hanya tahu hidup enak-enak di istana, sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentang senjata dan nilai uang." Meng Zhang menghela nafas panjang. Dia melakukan hal itu seolah-olah aku adalah makhluk terbodoh yang pernah hidup di sepanjang sejarah manusia! "Biar kulanjutkan ceritaku. Suatu kali, anak itu dibebaskan. Rupanya, si ayah telah membayar lunas pedang tersebut. Kemudian keduanya pulang dan..."

"Sebentar! Sebentar! Tadi kau bilang si ayah tidak punya uang untuk membeli pedang itu! Kenapa tiba-tiba sekarang si ayah bisa melunasinya?" Protesku memotong ucapannya.

Meng Zhang memukul jidat sangking kesal. "Ya Tian! _Ling'ai, _dengarkandulu sampai selesai! Sesudah itu, kau bebas cing-cong sesuka hatimu!" Kelihatan sekali kalau Naga Biru ini sudah bukan main keki. Lebih baik tidak cari gara-gara dengannya dan diam saja...

"Nah, sesudah anak itu pulang pun, ia tetap tidak tahu diri. Pikirnya dalam hati 'aku sekarang sudah bebas! Dan malah aku punya sebuah pedang'!" Lanjut Meng Zhang. Mataku melebar saat mendengar hal itu. Hei, anak itu benar-benar kurang ajar! "Tapi ceritanya belum selesai. Sejak keluar dari penjara, anak itu selalu dilarang ayahnya masuk ke kamarnya. Entah apa yang ada di kamar si ayah. Tapi, si anak merasa tidak terganggu dengan larangan itu karena dia sekarang sudah punya mainan baru, yaitu pedangnya."

Aku masih terdiam, menunggu dengan penuh rasa penasaran.

"_Ling'ai_ ingin tahu kelanjutan ceritanya?"

"Tentu saja! Cepat katakan! Jangan berlambat-lambat!"

Jadi, Meng Zhang melanjutkannya. "Makin lama, pedang itu makin tumpul. Dan karena itu si anak perlu membeli asah untuk pedangnya. Karena tidak punya uang, dan kapok mencuri barang di toko, akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk melakukan sesuatu yang lebih gila, yaitu mencuri uang ayahnya."

"Ya Tian!" Tidak bisa tidak, aku memotongnya lagi. "Keterlaluan! Bagaimana sesudah itu? Apa dia berhasil?"

Meng Zhang mengangkat bahu. "Yah, dia pun masuk ke kamar ayahnya saat si ayah tidak di rumah. Ini berarti melanggar perintah ayahnya. Dan ternyata... _ling'ai _tahu apa yang dia lihat saat masuk ke kamar ayahnya?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. Makin penasaran saja aku dengan cerita ini!

"Rupanya, semua barang di kamar itu tidak ada!" Lanjutnya dengan volume suara yang meningkat. "Si ayah telah menjual semua barang di kamarnya demi mendapat uang untuk membayar pedang yang dicuri anaknya, agar anaknya bisa bebas dari penjara. Tidak hanya itu, barulah si anak sadar, ayahnya juga tidak mengenakan cincin emas perkawinan yang biasa dipakainya, satu-satunya kenangan yang dimilikinya dengan mendiang istrinya. Rupanya cincin yang sangat berharga itu pun juga di jual demi membebaskan anaknya!"

Aku terhenyak, kehilangan kata-kata saat mendengarkan cerita ini. Meng Zhang tidak melanjutkan lagi. _Si Xiang_ itu kini tengah memandangiku yang menunduk dan mencerna cerita itu dalam pikiranku.

"Kau sadar sesuatu, tidak?"

Aku mengangkat kenapa. "Hah? Apa?"

Meng Zhang menghirup nafas, kemudian membuangnya kuat-kuat. "Anak itu adalah kau!" Serunya sambil menudingku.

Aku terpaku, bahkan untuk protespun aku tidak bisa.

"Bayangkan saja, hanya karena tidak memberikanmu sebuah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, kau bilang _linggongzi_ tidak sayang padamu. _Ling'ai_, apa kau sudah lupa semua yang dia telah dia lakukan untukmu? Apalagi saat kamu masih dalam kegelapan? Saat masih di bawah pengaruh T'an Mo?" Suaranya menggelegar seperti deburan ombak yang keras, menerpa jiwaku.

Dan aku?

Aku tak kuasa membalas. Kesadaran itu akhirnya bangkit dalam batinku. Ya... aku adalah anak itu... "A-aku..."

"_Ling'ai_, apa kau tidak sadar? Kau itu seperti si anak yang nakal, sementara _linggongzi_ seperti ayah yang sabar itu." Tiba-tiba Meng Zhang meremas kedua bahuku erat-erat, memaksaku untuk menatap lurus ke arahnya. Matanya berkilat-kilat karena marah, aku tahu itu. Kata-katanya diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati. "Bahkan, mungkin lebih dari itu! Ayah itu hanya menjual harta bendanya untuk membebaskan anaknya. Tetapi _linggongzi_... apa kau kira untuk membebaskanmu dia cuma perlu menjual harta benda?"

Mataku mulai sembab dan berair. Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya, bukan gara-gara aku tidak tahu jawabannya atau karena enggan menjawab, tapi karena tenggorokanku seperti tersumbat sesuatu. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit, tangis penyesalan mulai pecah. Aku hanya bisa menggeleng lemah.

Segala bayangan masa lalu terputar ulang dalam benakku. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, aku melihat banyak sekali hal.

Oh Lu Xun... sebenarnya dia tidak pernah tidak sayang padaku. Akulah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah benar-benar bisa percaya kalau dia sayang padaku...

"_Ling'ai_! Untuk menyelamatkanmu, dia bukan cuma menjual cincin emas, atau barang apapun itu! Dia sudah seperi menjual dirinya sendiri untukmu, menukarkan segala yang dia miliki untuk mendapatkanmu kembali!" Seru Meng Zhang. Tangannya mengguncang tubuhku kuat-kuat. "Apa waktu dua tahun yang singkat telah membuatmu lupa malam tahun baru itu?"

Tangisku akhirnya pecah. Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya...! Sama seperti Meng Zhang, aku juga berada di sana saat semua itu terjadi. Ahhh... kenapa aku bisa melakukan dan mengatakan hal yang sebegitu bodohnya, cuma gara-gara sebutir _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga? Aku memang tolol...! Aku manusia paling bodoh sedunia! Hanya gara-gara dua puluh lima keping perunggu! Ya Tian... kenapa rupanya perasaanku padanya hanya sampai dua puluh lima keping perunggu saja?

"Meng Zhang..." Suaraku masih diselingi isak tangis yang tak karuan. "Aku harus... bagaimana?"

Naga Biru itu menepuk-nepuk pundakku. "Baguslah kalau kau mengerti..." Katanya. "Sekarang menangislah dulu sepuasmu. Kalau sudah, cari _linggongzi_ dan minta maaf padanya. Jelas?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan. Seulas senyum tipis nampak di wajahku. "Iya... Terima kasih banyak, Meng Zhang."

Dengan satu kata demikian, Meng Zhang balas tersenyum. Ia kemudian pergi.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Satu kali lagi, _jiejie_! Satu kali lagi!"

"Cih! Orang lamban sepertimu tidak akan menang dariku! Mau dalam bermain hom-pim-pa atau gunting-batu-kertas, aku pasti akan menang!"

Bekerja bersama kedua saudara angkat ini memang sangat menyenangkan! Tahu alasannya? Sebab mereka berdua lucu, humoris, dan sangat suka bergurau! Nah, satu hal yang aku tidak suka adalah... bahwa sebenarnya semenjak tadi aku terus yang bekerja. Tidak percaya? Sesampainya kami di delta Sungai Chang Jiang, mereka bermain bermain hom-pim-pa atau gunting-batu-kertas terus menerus dan aku sendiri yang memungut _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga. Hei... tiba-tiba aku merasa seperti dikerjai...

Tapi aku tidak mengeluh. Toh kalau aku selesai membantu mereka, Hui Ying akan bersedia memberikan batu itu secara cuma-cuma padaku.

Selain itu, sebenarnya mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga sangat menyenangkan! Maksudku, lihat saja batu-batu ini. Indah sekali! Di bawah permukaan Sungai Chang Jiang yang jernih, batu-batu ini terlihat makin transparan dan berkilau. Permukaan batu-batu ini halus dan licin, jadi agak susah dipungut apalagi di dalam air yang dingin. Ada juga beberapa yang masih kasar. Batu-batu yang kasar lebih mudah diambil. Sayangnya, batu yang kasar berarti belum lama digosok secara alami oleh sungai, dan itu tandanya tidak bagus kualitasnya. Aku hanya mengumpulkan batu-batu yang benar-benar halus saja.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, aku sudah mencoba mencari batu dengan corak yang sama atau setidaknya mirip dengan yang disukai Yangmei. Anehnya, sama sekali tidak ada batu yang seperti itu lagi! Hmmm... sebenarnya ini berlaku untuk semua _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, sih. Dari sekian banyaknya batu di delta sungai Chang Jiang, tidak ada satupun yang sama! Benar-benar seperti sidik jari manusia, begitu banyaknya di dunia ini namun tidak ada satupun yang sama!

Sebuah tawa keras dari kedua kakak-beradik angkat itu mengagetkanku. "Ada apa, Jian Wang? Lelah? Makanya, menyerah sajalah! Sudah kukatakan, kau takkan menang melawanku dalam hal gunting batu kertas maupun hom-pim-pa!" Itu suara Hui Ying.

"Menyerah? Hmph, tidak akan! Aku akan menyerah jika si bisu berbicara pada si tuli hingga si tuli mendengarkan perkataan si bisu, bahwa si buta melihat orang lumpuh yang dapat berjalan dengan sempurna(2)!" Balas Jian Wang dengan sengit. Dan dengan berlebihan bukan buatan! Hahaha!

Aku memandangi keduanya yang masih berjongkok sambil bermain. Posisi mereka menunjukkan seolah mereka sedang mengamati batu-batu di bawah kaki mereka. Namun sebenarnya tidak begitu. "Hei, Hui Ying, Jian Wang!" Panggilku. Keduanya langsung berdiri. "Kalian tidak mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, kah? Kalau kalian bermain terus, bahkan sampai 'si bisu berbicara pada si tuli hingga si tuli mendengarkan perkataan si bisu, bahwa si buta melihat orang lumpuh yang dapat berjalan dengan sempurna' pun, kalian tidak akan mendapat sebutir batu!" Tegurku dengan suara bercanda. Tenang saja, mereka tidak akan marah, kok.

Keduanya langsung berlari ke arahku. "WAAAAA! Maaf! Maaf, You Xing! Ini semua gara-gara Jian Wang! Dia yang tidak berhenti menantangku!"

"Enak saja! _Jiejie_ ini sukanya menuduh orang seenaknya!" Sergah Jian Wang.

"Sudah! Sudah! Sebaiknya kita bekerja saja!" Selaku sebelum mereka bermain hom-pim-pa lagi untuk membuktikan siapa yang benar dan siapa yang salah. Nah, sekali mereka bermain, mereka tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Akhirnya, keduanya ikut mengumpulkan batu juga.

"Wuah! You Xing ini seorang Gaibang, ya?" Sambil bekerja, Jian Wang mengajakku bicara. "Hebat! Biasanya tidak banyak Gaibang yang mau mengumpulkan batu!"

"Wah, memangnya kenapa?" Tanyaku heran.

"Karena mengumpulkan batu _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga sama sekali tidak menggunakan kemampuan bertarung dan bersilat mereka." Jawab Hui Ying sambil tetap mengumpulkan.

Jian Wang menambahkan. "Gaibang yang mau mengumpulkan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga hanyalah kau... dan kami!"

"Ohhhh..." Aku mengangguk mengerti sebelum melanjutkan. Eh? Sebentar... mereka tadi bilang 'dan kami'? "EHHHH? KALIAN JUGA GAIBANG?!"

Melihat keterkejutanku, mereka cuma mengerjap-ngerjap keheranan dan mengangguk. Tidak sedikitpun menawarkan penjelasan atau apa, yang makin mebuatku merasa mereka sedang mengerjaiku!

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian tidak mengenakan pakaian Gaibang?" Tanyaku agak sengit.

"Karena Gaibang berpakaian Gaibang sudah terlalu biasa(3)." Jawab Hui Ying pendek.

"Dan kenapa kalian tidak tinggal di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang?" Tanyaku lagi.

"Karena Gaibang di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang sudah terlalu biasa(3)." Gantian Jian Wang yang menjawab.

"Dan... dan kenapa kalian tidak mengerjakan misi Gaibang? Malah bekerja sebagai penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga?" Untuk terakhir kalinya aku bertanya. Dan sepertinya aku sudah tahu jawabannya...

"KARENA GAIBANG BEKERJA MENYELESAIKAN MISI GAIBANG SUDAH TERLALU BIASA(3)!" Kali ini keduanya menjawab serempak seperti paduan suara, kemudian mengakhirinya dengan gelak tawa yang menyenangkan. Sementara aku? Aku kagok dan melongo sendiri seperti orang bodoh.

Yang benar saja! Mana ada alasan tidak masuk akal seperti itu? Ini sih namanya pembodohan! "Hei! Kalian kira kalian berhasil membohongiku, hah? Mana mungkin kalian Gaibang?!" Bentakku setengah bercanda. Tapi memang benar, kok! Aku tahu kalau mereka bukan Gaibang!

Tawa mereka berhenti ketika mendengarku. Dan berhentinya sangat tiba-tiba pula.

"Ehm..." Jian Wang berdehem sekali. "Rupanya kau jeli juga, You Xing. Kau benar. Kami sebenarnya bukan Gaibang."

Sudah kuduga...

"Kami berdua adalah jendral yang mengawasi Kota Yong An ini."

Nah, kan? Sudah kuduga mereka sebenarnya bukan Gaibang, tetapi...

APAAAAAA? MEREKA BERDUA JENDRAL?! Tidak mungkin! Mustahil! Kalau mereka memang jendral, maka biarlah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga di bawah kakiku ini kembali menjadi bunga!

"Y-y-yang benar saja! Kalian pasti bercanda! Kalau kalian adalah jendral yang menjaga Kota Yong An ini, maka aku adalah Sang Phoenix yang kalian tunggu-tunggu dan sedang menyamar menjadi Gaibang di depan kalian berdua!" Tukasku lagi sambil tertawa. Hei, tidak apa-apa kan aku bilang seperti ini? Toh mereka tidak tahu kalau aku sebenarnya adalah Sang Phoenix! "Itu bohong yang sangat hebat sekali, tahu! Kalau kalian memang jendral, kenapa tidak berpakaian jendral?"

"Karena jendral berpakaian jendral sudah terlalu biasa..."

Ya... ya... ya... aku sudah tahu kemana ini akan berakhir...

Benar-benar seperti yang kukatakan. Pembodohan.

Kami kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan mencari _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga. Perlahan-lahan siang mulai berubah menjadi sore. Udara menjadi dingin sedemikian rupa sampai kami tidak sanggup berada di air sungai yang dingin ini terlalu lama. Ditambah lagi, matahari kian terbenam. Kami jadi tidak bisa melihat lagi mana batu yang bagus dan yang masih kasar. Pada akhirnya, sesudah matahari hampir terbenam seluruhnya, kami menghentikan pekerjaan ini dan berjalan kembali ke Kota Yong An.

"Terima kasih banyak atas bantuanmu, You Xing!" Kata Hui Ying. Ia kemudian memberikan sesuatu padaku, apa lagi kalau bukan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga yang Yangmei inginkan.

Aku tersenyum saat melihat batu yang indah itu sekarang ada di atas tanganku. Tak hanya itu, Hui Ying secara istimewa telah mengaitkan sebuah gantungan dari perak dan menambahkan tali berwarna merah. Sekarang batu itu bisa dikenakan sebagai kalung. "Terima kasih banyak, Hui Ying! Maaf jika aku tidak banyak membantu."

Hui Ying balas tersenyum. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau sudah membantu banyak sekali!" Katanya. "Tapi, jika kau mau melakukan satu hal lagi untuk membantu, aku akan sangat gembira sekali!"

"Apa itu?" Tanyaku.

"Buatlah 'si bisu berbicara pada si tuli hingga si tuli mendengarkan perkataan si bisu, bahwa si buta melihat orang lumpuh yang dapat berjalan dengan sempurna'..." seru Hui Ying. "... PHOENIX!"

DEG!

Aku sampai mati kata. A-A-A-A-APAAAAAA? MEREKA SUDAH TAHU KALAU AKU ADALAH SANG PHOENIX?!

Yang membuyarkan segala kekagetanku adalah Jian Wang yang tiba-tiba tertawa terbahak-bahak. Ia menepuk-nepuk bahuku beberapa kali. "Hei! Hei! Hei! Kenapa kau kaget begitu, You Xing? Kami kan hanya bercanda!" Tukasnya masih tertawa. Kini Hui Ying pun juga menertawakanku! "Lagipula, mana mungkin orang sepertimu adalah Sang Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu? Kalau kau adalah Sang Phoenix, maka kami adalah jendral yang menjaga kota ini!"

Ya Tian... aku sampai serasa terkena serangan jantung. Untung saja tadi mereka cuma bercanda... Kukira mereka sudah tahu betulan... Soalnya, kalau mereka benar-benar tahu aku adalah Sang Phoenix, itu berarti tiga hal. Satu, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Dua, nyawa kami berempat sedang dalam bahaya. Tiga, berarti mereka benar-benar jendral.

"Wah, tapi kalau You Xing benar-benar Phoenix dan bisa membuat 'si bisu berbicara pada si tuli hingga si tuli mendengarkan perkataan si bisu, bahwa si buta melihat orang lumpuh yang dapat berjalan dengan sempurna', pasti sangat menyenangkan sekali!" Hui Ying masih saja melanjutkan pembicaraan yang tak jelas juntrungannya ini. "Soalnya, kalau memang terjadi sungguhan, berarti Jian Wang akhirnya akan menyerah dan mengakui kekalahannya di depanku! HAHAHAHAHA!"

Hui Ying tertawa, diikuti oleh kami juga. Kakak beradik angkat ini benar-benar aneh, tetapi menyenangkan dan baik hati. Mereka kelihatan senang sepanjang saat, meski di tengah musim yang dingin ini, dimana orang-orang lebih senang cemberut atau menunjukkan wajah kaku. Kupandangi keduanya sekilas, kelihatannya benar-benar orang yang sangat menikmati hidup!

Tak lama kemudian, sampailah kami ke Kota Yong An.

"Oh iya, Hui Ying, Jian Wang, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?" Tanyaku sambil masih memandangi bangunan-bangunan yang sangat sederhana di dalam kota.

"Ya? Kenapa?" Tanya mereka.

"Tidak penting, sih. Tapi..." Aku menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal, memandangi kota dengan penuh kebingungan. "Kota ini kan letaknya sangat dekat dengan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Dan lagi, Kota Yong An ini sangat-sangat dekat dengan perbatasan, malah jauh lebih dekat dengan perbatasan daripada Kota Xiang Ke di selatan. Anehnya... kenapa kota ini terlihat tidak begitu makmur, ya? Padahal ada istana yang begitu mewah di sini..."

Mereka tak lantas menjawab.

Bingung, aku melemparkan tatapanku pada keduanya. Tatapan bertanya.

Dan, untuk pertama kalinya, kulihat wajah mereka tak lagi menunjukkan senyum. Kening mereka berkerut dalam. Kepala mereka agak tertunduk. Aku tidak begitu mengerti perasaan apa yang tersirat dalam ekspresi mereka, tetapi sepertinya bukan perasaan yang baik.

"Itu gara-gara..." Hui Ying yang pertama kali menjawab, sesudah keheningan yang aneh dan lama. "... para _shifu-shifu FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang..."

Mataku melebar mendengar jawaban itu. "A-apa maksudmu?"

Jian Wang menghela nafas panjang. Matanya memandang ke kejauhan. "Yong An adalah kota yang terdekat dengan _FengHuang Xian-_Kota FengHuang, You Xing..." Pandangannya yang jauh itu membuatku berpikir, kemana dan apa yang sebenarnya ia tatap? Aku tidak tahu. Dan kurasa tidak perlu tahu. Aku hanya perlu mengetahui penjelasannya saja. "_Shifu-shifu_ itu... mereka sangat berkuasa di daerah ini, pokoknya segala daerah yang dekat dengan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Mereka sering meminta upeti dari kami, bahkan kadang kala memaksa kami memberikan uang pada mereka dengan alasan 'kalau kalian tidak memberikan, maka Sang Phoenix akan begini...' lah, begitu lah... Benar-benar memuakkan." Ia mengakhiri dengan sebuah dengusan.

"Dan tak cuma itu." Kata Hui Ying melanjutkan. "Orang-orang Kota Yong An sangat mempercayai mereka. Jadi, mereka sering pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang untuk berdoa dan memberi permohonan. Apa mau, kata mereka, mereka harus membayar segala macam jika ingin masuk ke kota itu..."

Penjelasan keduanya berhenti sampai di situ.

Aku terhenyak. Rupanya _shifu-shifu_ itu lebih busuk dari yang kukira. Apakah mungkin jika _shifu-shifu_ itu datang kemari, yang mereka lakukan rupanya jauh lebih jahat dan lebih menjijikkan dari apa yang mereka lakukan di Kota Xiang Ke? Mungkin saja. Semisalkan... semisalkan aku tidak pernah sampai di Xiang Ke, kemungkinan besar Xiang Ke akan berakhir seperti ini sekarang.

Tanganku mengepal erat dan mulutku terkatup rapat. Jika bisa, aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang! Sekarang! Sudah cukup apa yang orang-orang munafik itu lakukan selama ini. Dengan keadaan seperti ini, aku tidak heran Gaibang-gaibang seperti dua bersaudara Shao, Zhu Fan, dan semua Gaibang lain yang kutemui di Kota Xiang Ke bisa seperti itu.

"You Xing...?" Keduanya memandangku kebingungan.

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatap mereka dengan tajam. "Dan kalian..." Sekali lagi aku bertanya. "Apakah kalian termakan semua perkataan mereka? Apakah kalian jadi membenci Sang Phoenix karena mereka?"

Sembari menunggu jawaban mereka, kulihat keduanya saling bertukar pandang.

Kini gantian aku yang heran menunggu keheningan lama dari mereka.

Sampai akhirnya Hui Ying menjawab, dengan sangat lugas dan tegas. Senyum di bibirnya penuh dengan keyakinan. "Apakah kami percaya pada mereka atau tidak, itu tidak penting, You Xing." Katanya. "Namun kami percaya satu hal. Kalau Sang Phoenix itu mau, dan memang sudah waktunya, dia akan memberi pelajaran pada _shifu-shifu_ itu."

Aku tertegun. Jawaban yang benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tenang saja! Kami tidak sebodoh itu, kok!" Ujar Jian Wang. "Lagipula, seenaknya saja mereka melakukan ini-itu atas nama Sang Phoenix. Kalau Sang Phoenix itu benar-benar datang, aku yakin dia akan bilang kalau dia tidak pernah mengenal orang-orang menyebalkan yang munafik itu! Apalagi menyuruh mereka memeras orang-orang seperti itu!"

Mendengar kata-kata Jian Wang, tidak bisa tidak aku tertawa kecil. Apa yang dikatakannya memang sepenuhnya benar. Ahahaha... aku benar-benar senang. Semisalkan semua orang seperti Jian Wang dan Hui Ying, tidak mudah tertipu oleh segala omongan _shifu-shifu_ itu, tentu mereka semua akan bahagia, bukan?

"Hei, You Xing! Kenapa kau tiba-tiba tertawa begitu?" Hui Ying tiba-tiba menukas.

"Hah? Oh, bukan apa-apa, kok!"

"WAAAAA! _Jiejie_, jangan-jangan memang benar You Xing adalah Sang Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu!"

"HOREEEE! Dan itu berarti kita adalah jendral yang menjaga Kota Yong An ini, Jian Wang!"

"H-hei! Apa hubungannya tertawa dan jadi Sang Phoenix?"

"Soalnya kau kelihatannya senang sekali ada orang yang tidak tertipu para _shifu_!"

"WAAAA! B-bukan begitu...!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sesudah berpisah dengan Hui Ying dan Jian Wang, aku kembali ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Mereka orang-orang yang baik dan menyenangkan! Tidak hanya itu, mereka tidak segampang itu percaya dengan perkataan para _shifu FengHuang Xian_. Sekarang, aku jadi tahu kenapa mereka bisa tersenyum begitu, dan kenapa mereka tidak takut menebak-nebak aku adalah Sang Phoenix. Yahhh... karena bagi orang-orang yang percaya pada perkataan _shifu-shifu_ itu, seorang Gaibang rendahan sepertiku, apalagi dari Wu, tidak mungkin Sang Phoenix. Jika mereka mendengar ada orang yang mengatakan aku adalah Sang Phoenix, pasti mereka akan menuduh orang itu sebagai orang kurang ajar lah, penyeranah lah, orang yang akan dimusnahkan Sang Phoenix lah, apa saja...

Seandainya saja aku bisa pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_ detik ini juga. Sayangnya, ada satu hal yang harus kulakukan sebelum itu.

Aku berlari dengan langkah secepat kilat menuju tempat yang aku tahu dimana Yangmei akan menungguku. Di tanganku adalah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga pemberian Hui Ying. Benar-benar indah dan cantik sekali batu ini. Dikalungkan pada leher Yangmei, tentu akan sangat cocok dengannya.

Namun, tidak bisa tidak, aku jadi kepikiran dengan corak pada batu ini. Entah apakah kebetulan saja, atau Yangmei memang memilih dengan hati-hati dan melihat sebuah makna simbolik di balik batu ini.

Batu transparan yang berwarna merah darah... Corak jingga kuning yang membentuk kobaran api... Pola berbentuk seperti burung yang tengah mengembangkan sayapnya...

Entah kenapa... aku jadi teringat sesuatu. Perkataan Kaisar Sun Quan sebelum memberi izin padaku untuk pergi ke Shu...

"_Aku melihat Phoenix. Di bawah Phoenix itu terdapat kobaran api yang begitu hebat berkobar, api yang berusaha untuk melahapnya. Namun meski sayapnya mengembang, Phoenix itu tidak terbang pergi. Sebaliknya, ia tetap berada di sana, terbakar sampai seluruh tubuhnya menjadi abu..._(4)_"_

Kuhela nafas panjang. Apa maksudnya perkataan itu? Aku tidak mengerti, sungguh. Dan melihat batu ini, aku jadi bisa membayangkan apa yang Kaisar Sun Quan katakan saat itu. Sayangnya, aku masih belum mengerti apa maksudnya.

Aneh... kenapa tubuhku gemetar? Bukan, bukan gemetar karena hawa dingin ini. Tetapi... kurasa ini suatu pertanda buruk... aku tidak tahu apa.

Sudahlah.

Percuma saja kupikirkan. Yang bisa dipikirkan, ya dipikirkan. Yang tidak bisa dipikirkan, ya jangan dipikirkan. Membuang-buang waktu saja...

Akhirnya, aku sampai juga di tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Jumlah Gaibang yang berada di sini tidak terlalu banyak, tidak sampai dua puluh orang. Kulihat di sudut ruangan ada Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang terlihat sedang gundah. Tidak ada Yangmei di antara mereka. Nah, aku tahu alasan kenapa mereka galau seperti itu, pasti karena tidak berhasil menemukan Yangmei. Kuhampiri keduanya.

"Hai, kakak pertama! Hai, You Niang!" Sapaku sambil menepuk bahu mereka dan duduk. Keduanya tersentak kaget dan berbalik memandangku. "Bagaimana? Apakah kalian menemukan You Ma?"

Keduanya menggeleng lesu. "Belum. Dan kau bagaimana, You Xing?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran dan keputusasaan. "Kalau semisalkan You Ma menyembunyikan diri terus, bisa-bisa kita tidak akan masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di malam ini..."

"Yang aku takutkan adalah kalau kakak ketiga, sangking kesalnya, nekat masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di seorang diri, lantas tertangkap..." Imbuh Zhou Ying, sama bahkan lebih putus asa dan panik daripada Zhao Yun.

Aku tersenyum. "Aku belum menemukannya, tapi aku tahu dia ada di mana." Kataku. Keduanya membelalakkan mata sangking senang. Perlahan senyuman merekah dari bibir mereka. Sebagai tambahan, aku mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong bajuku. Tentu saja ini adalah _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Bunga Hujan dari Hui Ying. "Dan, lihat ini! Akhirnya penjual batu itu memberikannya padaku!"

"WOAAAAHHH! Luar biasa!" Keduanya mengamati batu tersebut. "Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"

"Akan kuceritakan. Sekarang kita cari You Ma dulu."

Sesudah itu, kami berjalan keluar dari tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Sambil menceritakan segala sesuatu yang baru saja terjadi, kami berjalan menuju halaman belakang gedung ini. Di sana kulihat sebuah tangga kayu yang kalau dipanjat, akan menuntun kami sampai ke atap bangunan. Aku yakin Yangmei berada di atas sana. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang mendengar ceritaku mengangguk kagum pada keputusan Hui Ying dan Jian Wang. Yahhh... mereka juga bilang kalau saja seandainya kami tidak perlu berangkat malam ini, mereka juga ingin bertemu kedua kakak-beradik angkat itu.

"You Xing, kau naiklah." Kata Zhao Yun. "Bicara baik-baik padanya dan berikan batu itu."

"Kakak ketiga pasti akan sangat senang sekali." Tambah Zhou Ying sambil tersenyum manis.

Tersenyum dan mengangguk pada keduanya, aku pun menaiki tangga tersebut. Sesampainya di atas, betapa kagetnya aku menemukan Yangmei yang juga tengah akan turun!

"E-EH?! Kakak kedua?"

"Y-You Ma?"

Yangmei, dengan matanya yang terbelalak lebar menatapku. "Rupanya kakak ada di sini! Baru saja aku akan turun dan mencari kakak..." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala. Tapi sesudah itu dia terlihat kikuk setengah mati. Syukurlah... kalau Yangmei sudah seperti ini, biasa itu berarti dia sudah merasa bersalah dan menyesali perbuatannya. Satu hal lagi. Matanya yang merah dan sembab itu tidak luput dari pandanganku.

Kami berdua duduk di atas atap, memandang langit sore musim salju yang indah. Di sebelah timur, langitnya sudah berwarna biru tua, sementara di sebelah barat berwarna lembayung bercampur jingga keemasan.

Kurasakan sesuatu tiba-tiba menyentuh jariku. Rupanya tangan Yangmei yang bergerak perlahan-lahan, mendekati tanganku.

Tapi, sadar bahwa aku berbalik menatapnya, gadis itu langsung menarik tangannya lagi.

"Meimei," Sebelum itu, langsung kugenggam tangannya. Yangmei memandangku, sekilas saja, namun sesudah itu menunduk lagi. "Kemarilah..."

Menurut, ia merapat ke sisiku. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, memeluk pinggangku. Kusandarkan kepalanya di dadaku, kemudian membelainya dengan lembut. Yangmei diam lama sekali sebelum pada akhirnya ia memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya.

"Kakak kedu... ehm..." Ia mengangkat wajahnya sekilas. Mata peraknya yang bulat lebar bertaut dengan mataku. "... Lu Xun?"

"Iya?"

Tangannya makin merapat memelukku. Ia menggigit bibir, sepertinya sedang bingung apa yang harus diucapkan. Aku sendiri masih menunggu dengan sabar. "Maaf... tadi aku sudah membuatmu sedih lagi, ya?" Ucapnya dengan suara setengah berbisik. Kepalanya langsung jatuh menunduk. "A-aku... aku... ngggg... maaf... Tadi aku benar-benar lalai sangking inginnya mendapat batu itu. Jadi... jadi... jadi... aku lupa." Kalau ini adalah sebuah pidato, Yangmei mengakhirinya dengan buruk sekali. Dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang terputus-putus, cepat, dan nyaris tidak sampai di telingaku.

Tapi aku tidak peduli. Yang penting dia sudah mengatakan semuanya. "Lupa?" Tanyaku. "Kau lupa apa?"

"Lupa... lupa segala sesuatu..." Jawabnya, masih pelan. "Aku lupa semua hal-hal baik yang pernah kau lakukan untukku. Pokoknya semuanya! Lihat ini, lihat ini!" Yangmei berbalik membelakangiku, melepaskan baju atasnya sedikit, menunjukkan punggungnya. "Kalau bukan karena kau, pasti di punggungku akan ada tulisan '_li_', bahkan mungkin lebih buruk dari itu! Sebagai gantinya, punggungmu-lah yang tercoreng...!" Yangmei menelan ludah. Setiap kata-kata yang mengalir dari mulutnya, meskipun terputus-putus dan sama sekali tidak puitis, tetapi sangat amat tulus sekali sehingga rasanya tidak bisa lebih tulus lagi... "Belum lagi saat malam tahun baru dua tahun lalu... Yahhh... itu semua..."

Yangmei menarik nafas panjang sekali, sebelum membuangnya perlahan-lahan. Sepertinya sedang berusaha menenangkan diri.

"Meimei..."

"J-j-j-jadi...!" Sergahnya dengan cepat. Kedua tangannya langsung mengamit dan meremas kedua tanganku kuat-kuat. Sorot matanya penuh dengan permohonan. "A-aku... minta maaf...! D-d-dan untuk berikutnya... lain kali... kalau seandainya aku akan melukai hatimu lagi, membuatmu sedih, atau apalah itu, tolong ingatkan aku semua yang sudah kau lakukan untukku! Ya? Ya? Ya?"

Kulihat mata jernih Yangmei yang penuh kesungguhan. Putri kecilku ini memang manja sekali, dan ada kalanya sifatnya itu membuatku sedih. Tapi... kalau dia sudah menyadari kesalahannya, mana mungkin aku tidak memaafkannya?

Aku tersenyum dan mengecup keningnya. "Iya... tentu saja..." Kataku sambil mengelus rambutnya yang sekarang berwarna hitam. Namun tertimpa matahari senja begini, warna perak rambutnya mulai terlihat.

Yangmei tersenyum lebar. Entah kenapa, wajahnya jadi sangat merah sekali seperti tomat! "A-a-ah... t-terima kasih...!" Ucapnya terbata-bata. "A-a-anu... m-maaf... aku sudah mengatakan hal-hal bodoh...!"

"Apanya yang bodoh? Kau ini ada-ada saja!" Balasku sambil tertawa. Nah, ini saatnya memberinya kejutan yang sudah kubawa sedari tadi. Tanganku merogoh kantong bajuku. "Nah, Meimei, karena kau sudah jadi anak baik, aku akan memberimu sebuah kejutan..." Kupamerkan kalung itu di depan wajahnya. Mata Yangmei terbelalak lebar sekali sampai serasa akan keluar dari kelopaknya! "INI DIA!"

"UWAAAAAHHHHH! Ini kan _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga yang tadi!" Ucapnya kegirangan. Dipandanginya batu itu dengan mata berbinar-binar. Melihat Yangmei gembira seperti ini, aku jadi tak bisa menahan senyumku. "Terima kasih! Terima kasih banyak, Lu Xun! Bagaimana caramu mendapatkannya?"

Untuk kedua kalinya, kuceritakan segala yang baru saja terjadi padaku. Yangmei mendengarkannya sambil mengangguk-angguk. Dan, meski dia mati-matian menutupinya, aku sadar benar mata Yangmei jadi basah dan berkali-kali menggunakan tangannya untuk menghapus airmata. Anehnya, saat aku tanya, dia cuma bilang 'oh, tidak apa-apa! Aku cuma agak flu gara-gara udaranya makin dingin'.

"HEEEEEIIIII! You Xing! You Ma! Ayo turun! Kalian berdua mau di situ sampai langit runtuh menimpa kepala kalian, ya?!"

WHOOOAAA! Teriakan Zhao Yun, 'kakak pertama' kami, benar-benar mengagetkan sekali!

"Cih! Dasar sial 'kakak pertama' satu itu! Tidak bisa membiarkan orang menikmati waktu-waktu pribadi!" Rutuk Yangmei dalam hati sangking kesal.

Aku tertawa kecil. "Tapi memang sekarang sudah mulai malam. Dan lagi, malam ini kita akan masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, kan? Kurasa kita harus bersiap sekarang." Kataku. "Nah, sebelum kita turun, biar kupakaikan kalung ini di lehermu, ya?"

Yangmei mengangguk. Jadi, aku melakukannya. Kukalungkan benda di tanganku pada leher Yangmei. Sekarang batu itu menggantung dengan sangat indah di lehernya. Yangmei kelihatan luar biasa senang dan mengaguminya. Dan aku? Sebenarnya aku sangat ingin bertanya kenapa ia memilih batu itu. Dan apakah dia masih ingat apa yang pernah dikatakan Kaisar Sun Quan dulu. Tapi... ah, sudahlah. Aku tidak mau Yangmei resah dan berpikiran yang bukan-bukan.

Sesudah itu kami berdua sama-sama turun dari atap, kemudian masuk ke tempat perkumpulan Gaibang. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying sudah menunggu di salah satu sudut ruangan sambil menikmati makan malam. Mereka kelihatan tengah berdiskusi serius sekali. Aku dan Yangmei menghampiri mereka dan mengambil makanan yang sudah disediakan untuk kami. Melihat semuanya sudah berkumpul, Zhao Yun mulai menjelaskan rencananya.

"Berdasarkan apa yang kuketahui dan info yang kudapatkan dari para Gaibang lain, rupanya _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di memang sedang kosong dan tidak dijaga." Ia memulai penjelasannya. Kami duduk melingkar bersila di lantai. Di tengah-tengah kami terdapat sebuah kertas putih dengan sebatang arang di tangan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun mulai menggambar denah dari bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Ia memulai dengan sebuah bentuk segidelapan yang aku yakin pasti adalah istana itu sendiri. "_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di berbentuk segidelapan dengan jumlah lantai sebanyak tiga belas. Sekarang, aku akan menjelaskan bagian dalam dari bangunan ini."

Zhao Yun melanjutkan dengan menggambar sebuah lingkaran sempurna tepat di tengah-tengah segi delapan tersebut. Pada area di antara lingkaran dan segidelapan tersebut, ia menggambar sembarang garis secara acak. Kami mengamati gambar itu dengan bertanya-tanya apa maksudnya. "Bagian tengah ini," katanya sambil menunjuk pada daerah berberbentuk lingkaran sempurna tersebut. "Adalah pillar raksasa yang ukurannya setara dengan sebuah ruangan. Ada yang bilang bahwa pillar ini merupakan struktur utama dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Meskipun kelihatannya seolah ada ruang di balik dinding lingkaran ini, ini tidak lebih hanya sebuah pillar raksasa."

"Jadi, kita harus memusatkan perhatian di ruangan di luarnya." Lanjutnya sekarang menunjuk ke area di antara lingkaran dan segidelapan itu, yang diisi banyak garis-garis tak beraturan. "Di bagian ini terdapat tangga melingkar yang tak beraturan, dinding zig-zag, koridor yang gelap dan sempit, tembok palsu, bahkan jebakan-jebakan yang berbahaya." Saat mendengar ucapan itu, tidak bisa tidak kami semua jadi tegang sendiri. Kelihatannya _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di tidak akan semudah itu dapat ditaklukkan.

Dan, ada satu hal lagi yang tak luput dari pandanganku.

"Tunggu... bangunan ini berbentuk segidelapan?" Tanyaku dengan kening berkerut. "Kenapa mirip sekali dengan _Ba Zhen Du_ buatan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang? Apakah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di juga merupakan hasil desain Perdana Mentri?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk mantap. "Tepat sekali."

"Kalau begitu..." Aku melanjutkan pertanyaanku. "Tidakkah kau pikir seharusnya tempat ini pasti juga memiliki delapan buah pintu? Pintu _Zu_-Berhenti, pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, pintu _Shang_-Luka, pintu _Guan_-Tutup, pintu _Jing_-Indah, pintu _Si_-Mati, pintu _Ke_-Kaget, dan pintu _Kai_-Buka?"

Yangmei dan Zhou Ying memandangi kami berdua dengan penuh kebingungan, seolah kami adalah makluk asing yang berbicara dengan bahasa asing pula. Kasihan mereka tidak mengerti apa-apa...

"Nah, aku baru saja akan menjelaskan bagian itu..." Jawab Zhao Yun. Kali ini, ia menggambar sebuah segidelapan lagi yang jauh lebih besar, mengelilingi segidelapan yang pertama. Dari setiap sudut segidelapan yang lebih besar, ia menarik garis menuju sudut yang berhadapan dengan sudut itu dari segidelapan kecil di dalamnya. "Ini adalah bagian luar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Segidelapan yang besar ini..." ia menunjuk pada segidelapan terluar dari gambarnya. "adalah tembok terluar yang tingginya mencapai sepuluh meter. Sementara garis-garis yang menghubungkan sudut segidelapan besar dan segidelapan kecil adalah tembok dalam yang tingginya juga sepuluh meter, dengan semuanya memiliki pintu besi yang berat dan tidak bisa dibuka dengan kekuatan belaka."

"Hmmm..." Zhou Ying bergumam. "Ruang luar yang dibentuk dari setiap tembok tinggi itu pasti akan seperti sel-sel penjara..."

"Kau tepat sekali, You Niang. Fungsi dari ruang-ruang ini adalah untuk mengurung orang yang salah jalan dan terjebak di sini." Jelasnya. "Jadi, kita semua akan masuk melalui pintu _Kai_-Buka, yang sekarang sedang dibuka lebar. Nah, nantinya dalam bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang berbentuk labirin ini, kita akan berakhir di delapan pintu, termasuk pintu _Kai_-Buka yang berarti kita kembali ke titik awal. Selain _Kai_-Buka, ada tujuh pintu lain. Dan dari tujuh pintu itu, hanya satu pintu yang benar, yaitu pintu yang mengantar kita menuju daerah Wu."

"Sebaliknya, jika kau keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di melalui enam pintu yang salah, maka kau akan berakhir di ruang luar yang seperti penjara ini. Dan itu berarti kau gagal. Dengan kata lain..." Ia terdiam sejenak. "... mati."

"A-APAAAAA?!" Yangmei terkejut, sampai matanya mendelik begitu lebar. "Yang benar saja! Apa kita tidak bisa kembali?"

"Begini... begini... santai dulu. Kau jangan panik begitu, You Ma!" Sela Zhao Yun dengan nada sedikit kesal. "Nanti kalau kau keluar dari bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, jika kau keluar di pintu yang salah, maka kau akan sampai di ruang yang terbuka namun dikelilingi dengan tembok setinggi sepuluh meter seperti penjara. Nah, sebelum kau keluar dari pintu tersebut, begitu kau melihat pemandangan itu, kau harus cepat-cepat kembali ke dalam bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Soalnya kalau tidak, begitu kau melangkah keluar satu langkah saja dari bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, maka pintu di belakangmu akan tertutup dan... yah... kau terkurung di ruang itu selamanya..."

Yangmei jadi panik bukan buatan. "Semisalkan kita sudah terkurung, apa masih bisa keluar?" Tanyanya memaksa.

Zhao Yun menggeleng. "Tidak bisa. Di tembok setinggi sepuluh meter ini, semuanya ditancapkan senjata-senjata tajam. Coba saja melakukan ilmu meringankan tubuh. Kau tidak akan punya tempat mendarat selain ujung senjata-senjata ini."

Dengan sebuah penjelasan itu, kami semua terdiam. Sumpah, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang benar-benar jenius dapat menciptakan tempat seperti ini! Apa yang Zhao Yun jelaskan hanya apa yang terjadi jika kami sampai di pintu yang salah. Namun sama sekali tidak ada petunjuk mengenai jalan yang harus kami lalui di bagian dalam dari bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Ini benar-benar sulit...

"Yang penting jangan sampai berpencar..." Desah Zhao Yun. "Kalau terpencar, kita semua akan mati."

"Aku ingin bertanya," sahutku tiba-tiba. "Dari ketujuh pintu selain pintu _Kai_-Buka, manakah pintu yang benar?"

"Hmmm..." Zhao Yun mengurut dagu. "Menurutku pasti adalah pintu yang bersebrangan dengan pintu _Kai_-Buka. Sebab pintu inilah yang sudah masuk ke teritori Wu."

Aku mengangguk sekali. "Nah... apa yang akan terjadi kalau kita berhasil membuka pintu yang benar? Apakah itu berarti tembok setinggi sepuluh meter ini akan terbuka juga?"

"Tentu saja!" Balas Zhao Yun cepat. "Dan tidak hanya itu. Kudengar, jika kau berhasil menemukan pintu yang tepat, maka kedelapan pintu besi yang berat di tembok di luar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di juga akan ikut terbuka. Itu tandanya kau berhasil menaklukkan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di." Penjelasannya berakhir dengan sebuah senyum lebar. Tentu saja ini membuat Yangmei dan Zhou Ying kaget bukan buatan. Kami ini sedang akan melewati tempat yang mematikan, dan Zhao Yun malah tersenyum lebar?

"Sampai detik ini, tidak ada yang berhasil melaluinya?" Tanyaku.

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku juga tersenyum lebar, penuh keyakinan.

Mungkin ini adalah sesuatu yang membahayakan nyawa kami. Tapi... entah kenapa aku dan Zhao Yun memandang ini sebagai sebuah tantangan, sebuah teka-teki yang tidak pernah dapat terpecahkan. Sekarang, kami maju untuk memecahkan teka-teki itu. Benar-benar rasanya seperti tantangan. Lagipula, aku dan Zhao Yun sudah pernah merasakan teka-teki yang sama ketika dulu Yin Long bermain-main dengan mimpi Zhao Yun.

Sekarang, aku tidak keberatan kalau harus masuk lagi. Yah, aku sih sama sekali tidak khawatir.

Yang justru aku khawatirkan adalah... orang yang menunggu kami di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di...

* * *

><p>(1) *coret*KORBAN BARU UNTUK DINISTAI!*coret* *dihajar* OC baru yang bergabung di Phoenix FORM Series! XDDDD Kali ini punyanya <strong>Saika Tsuruhime<strong>! Terima kasih banyak untuk Saika Tsuruhime yang udah bersedia meminjamkan Ocnya! :)

(2) BUKAN QUOTE SAYAAAA! Ini quote dari Saika Tsuruhime sendiri~

(3) Bahasa bekennya: "Karena Gaibang melakukan [x] sudah terlalu **MAINSTREAM**."

(4) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze" chapter 11 (Comfort in Affliction) kalo udah lupa~

Untuk pintu2 _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di AKA Bai Di Castle, benernya itu dari pintu2 yang ada di Stone Sentinel Maze AKA Ba Zhen Du. Kalo kurang jelas, ini saya akan menyebutkan ke delapan pintu tersebut, lengkap dengan bahasa inggirsnya semisalkan anda baca novel Samkok karangan Luo Guanzhong versi Bahasa Inggris~

1. 生 _Sheng_ = **Hidup** (Gate of Life)  
>2. 伤 <em>Shang<em> = **Luka** (Gate of Injury)  
>3. 休 <em>Zu<em> = **Berhenti** (Gate of Rest)  
>4. 杜 <em>Guan<em> = **Tutup** (Gate of Obstruction)  
>5. 景 <em>Jing<em> = **Indah** (Gate of Prospect)  
>6. 死 <em>Si<em> = **Mati** (Gate of Death)  
>7. 惊 <em>Ke<em> = **Kaget **(Gate of Surprise)  
>8. 开 <em>Kai<em> = **Buka** (Gate of Openings)

Anehnya, ada beberapa Hanzi yang nggak nyambung sama Pinyin yang disebutkan dalam novel Samkok versi Indonesia, yaitu _Zu_ (休), _Guan_ (杜), dan _Ke_ (惊). Saya juga nggak ngerti kenapa kok bisa begini... Tapi ya sudahlah~ terima aja...

BTW, saya cuma mau mengingatkan supaya sodara segera mendownload ato melihat map Three Kingdoms yang linknya udah saya perbaiki. Plus, cek sketsa denah Bai Di Castle di Profile Page ato di KOEIndo di corner saya. Wokey? SIP~

Untuk updatenya... saya bingung, nih. Sodara mau update hari Sabtu ato Senin? Saya ngikut keputusan sodara aja~ wkwkwk... asalkan udah baca chap ini, ya~

_Zai Jian_!


	58. The Unborn Paradox

Sebelum mulai, **saya akan memberikan kabar BURUK bagi semua readers**...

Ehm... Jadi begini, saya hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa chap yang terakhir anda baca (Chap 57) adalah chap terakhir yang ada humor2nya. Karena ini udah masuk arc baru, jadi mari kita mulai keseriusan tingkat lebay~ *lempar kembang 7 rupa* Yups... SELURUH arc Bai Di Castle ini (total 9 chapter) adalah chap2 serius yang lumayan menuntut sodara untuk mikir. Saya kasih tau dulu bahwa 9 chap ini dalam semua tiltenya mengandung kata 'Paradox'. Jadi, kalo suatu saat sodara menemukan chap baru yang nggak ada kata 'Paradox'nya, berarti sodara sukses melewati Bai Di Castle Arc dengan selamat. HOOOORRRREEEEEEEE!

Dan nggak cuma itu, sesudah 9 chapter ultra serius ini, langsung dilanjutkan dengan sebuah Arc lain (yang saya rahasiakan dulu) yang sama ato bahkan lebih serius lagi. Total sodara akan menjalani 15 chapter tanpa humor. Jadi yahhh... bersiaplah.

Tapi tenang~ saya akan berusaha mengimbangi dengan mengupdate '**Hanya CERITA Biasa**' yang saya putuskan untuk di update secara ireguler. Jadi kalo saya merasa kayaknya ketegangan chap2 **Coloured Glaze** udah max, saya akan mengupdate satu demi satu chapter '**Hanya CERITA Biasa**', yang fungsinya adalah cuma untuk mengingatkan sodara bahwa semua yang sodara baca adalah... yahhh... hanya cerita biasa aja...

Saatnya **reply review**~

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Hah? 2 OC yang mana, ya? Maksudnya F** **** dan R** ***? Wkwkwkw~ sabar, ya~ bentar lagi mereka muncul, kok :) Ah, nggak kok~ firasat Mocca SANGAT sering betul, sampe2 saya ngerasa Mocca bisa baca pikiran saya *garuk tanah* Kalo misalkan mau ngeshare feeling Mocca, saya sama sekali nggak keberatan malah saya seneng banget :) Neeway, tentang pintu Bai Di Castle, saya udah reply via PM, ya~

**aldaluxun**: Wkwkwkwk... *coret*karena cerita tanpa 'COO CWEEETT' adalah haram hukumnya bagi seorang PyroMystic*coret* /bohong /abaikan Itu OCnya Saika Tsuruhime~ XDDDD saya cuma memasukkan mereka aja~ Wkwkwkw...

**SkyArc**: GRRRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH~ SUMPAH SAYA NGGAK TAU... MAAP KAN SAYAAAAAHHHH *kowtow sejuta kali abis itu kamikaze* Lho, itu sih selalu. Dari semua Si Xiang, cuma Jian Bing yang kata2nya nggak mutu *ngomong dengan wajah datar, abis itu dihajar Jian Bing* Wah, sayangnya ini bahasa Indonesia~ XDDDD saya nggak berhak memasukkan bahasa2 asing di sini (kecuali mungkin China) XDDDDD

**Saika Tsuruhime**: Ohhh~ i see~ karena 'ngontrak udah terlalu mainstream' (like author, like OC) *dibacok* /abaikan Eheheh~ Sama2~ :) saya juga sebenernya sangat seneng banget boleh *coret*mengetroll OC2 author lain*coret* memasukkan OC2 author lain di FF saya~ Wah, jangan~ saya menghindari pake bahasa asing~ wkwkwkw... Meng Zhang emang datang tak diundang *coret*pulang kutendang*coret* tapi benernya semua Si Xiang kayak getu, sih~ XDDDD

**Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus**: Begitulah Meng Zhang~ ngomongnya tajem... Nggak ngerti? Makanya, liat denah Bai Di Castle di profile saya... Kalo masih nggak ngerti juga, liat Corner saya (PYROtic World) di KOEIndo...

Sekali lagi saya mengingatkan pada sodara untuk melihat **denah Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM series yang linknya bisa sodara peroleh di profile page saya**. So, semisalkan anda bingung ato nggak nyambung dengan Bai Di Castle, jangan salahkan saya ato deskripsi dalam fanfic ini~ kan salah sodara sendiri~ siapa suruh nggak mau nge-cek gambar2 yang saya kasih :P padahal linknya udah terpampang dengan indah dan jelas di Profile Page saya... Saya udah update gambarnya Bai Di Castle. Kali ini saya tambahkan beberapa perspektif dan potongan~

Wokey~ sesuai janji, kali ini saya akan memberikan denah, tampak, potongan, dan perspektif 3D dari Bai Di Castle~ sekali lagi, sodara bisa cek di Profile Page saya ato di Corner saya (PYROtic World) di KOEIndo bagi yang merupakan member KOEIndo~ Silahkan di cek~

**WARNING:** BLOOD, VIOLENCE, VERY DARK CHAPTER

* * *

><p>Tengah malam yang sunyi. Namun bukan kesunyian yang menenangkan. Sebaliknya, itu adalah malam dengan keheningan yang mencekam. Siapapun seperti tak dapat memejamkan matanya malam ini. Ironisnya, justru mereka ingin segera malam ini berganti menjadi pagi. Bahkan serigala hutan yang biasa melolong di malam hari dengan bangga, kini bersembunyi di balik sarangnya.<p>

Apa yang akan terjadi tengah malam ini, tidak akan ada yang tahu.

Dari puncak _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, seseorang berjalan menuju ke arah jendela. Dari atas sana, ia memandang ke bawah. Meskipun begitu jauh dan terhalang pepohonan, matanya yang tajam dapat melihat dengan jelas keempat orang penjahat besar yang sebentar lagi akan menemui ajalnya. Keempat orang itu tentu tidak akan menyangka bertemu dengannya, begitu pikirnya. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang menanti mereka. Jika mereka pikir mereka bisa melarikan diri dari Shu lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, mereka harus yakin benar bisa melewati setiap jebakan.

Ia menguatkan pegangannya pada pedang besar senjatanya. Kepalan tangannya bergetar oleh amarah. Kini saatnya ia membinasakan orang-orang yang telah mengotori dan merusak Shu dengan segala tipuan mereka!

Khususnya laki-laki Wu itu... orang rendahan yang telah mengaku-ngaku dirinya adalah Sang Phoenix.

"Malam ini..." Geramnya dalam angkara murka. "... aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu, Lu Xun."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Akhinya kami sampai juga.

Kami berempat turun dari punggung kuda masing-masing. Di depan kami adalah tembok setinggi sepuluh meter yang Zhao Yun katakan, dengan pintu besar yang terbuka lebar di depan kami. Pintu _Kai_-Buka itu benar-benar dapat mengundang siapapun masuk ke dalamnya. Namun apakah orang yang masuk itu dapat keluar dengan hidup-hidup, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kuda-kuda kita tidak akan bisa masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Sebaiknya kita tinggal dulu di sini." Kata Zhao Yun. "Nanti kalau kita sudah menemukan jalan keluar yang benar, semua tembok pagar luar ini akan terbuka pintunya. Dan itu berarti kuda-kuda kita dapat bertemu dengan kita nanti di pintu yang benar."

Aku, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying mengangguk mengerti. Kami berempat, dengan dipenuhi berbagai macam perasaan, maju melewati gerbang yang terbuka dari tembok setinggi sepuluh meter itu, makin mendekati pintu _Kai_-Buka yang terbentak lebar di hadapan kami. Di dalam pintu _Kai_-Buka, terbentang sebuah pemandangan dari interior _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Benarlah yang Zhao Yun katakan. Koridor sempit, dinding zig-zag, dan sebagainya.

Jantungku berdengup kencang, dan aku yakin begitu juga dengan yang lainnya. Tegang dan sedikit gelisah, tetapi juga penasaran. Apa yang akan menunggu kami di balik pintu tersebut?

"Eh?" Suara Zhou Ying mengagetkan kami bertiga. Gadis itu kini tengah berdiri di depan sebuah batu raksasa yang tingginya melebihi tinggi kami semua.

Kami bertiga berlari menghampirinya. Penasaran dan bingung. "Ada apa, You Niang?" Di depan kami adalah batu yang besar itu, dengan tulisan terukir di atasnya.

Zhou Ying maju, membacakan huruf-huruf yang terukir begitu dalam. Dalamnya ukiran itu sepertinya menyiratkan betapa dalamnya makna puisi itu. Dan betapa dalamnya kami akan jatuh kalau sampai gagal melewati istana ini. Sesaat tubuhku menegang karena khawatir dan takut. Tapi cepat-cepat kusingkirkan perasaan itu.

"_Ting chao er yuan_-Ketika arus terdengar, melingkarlah  
><em>Jian xin er ji<em>-Ketika surat terlihat, diamlah"(1)

"Apa artinya?" Tanya Yangmei dengan cepat. Bahkan putri kecil yang biasanya suka bertingkah bodoh hingga membuat orang tertawa pun, kini terlihat setengah mati serius meski masih tidak mengerti apa-apa. Ya, bahkan sebelum kami masuk ke bangunan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, di luarnya saja kami sudah disambut teka-teki seperti ini... "Apa maksudnya arus? Apakah kalau kita mendengar suara arus di dalam, maka kita harus berjalan melingkar? Dan apa maksudnya surat? Surat apa? Apakah maksudnya kalau ada surat, maka kita harus tenang?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi pada kami bertiga.

Zhao Yun menggeleng pasrah. "Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti hal-hal seperti ini. Bagaimana menurutmu, You Niang?"

Yang ditanya memandangi tulisan itu lama sekali. "Aku... aku juga tidak mengerti... Ini benar-benar memusingkan dan aku sama sekali tidak dapat membacanya. Maaf..."

Berarti yang tersisa hanya aku. Ketiga pasang mata memandangiku, seolah dalam diriku ada jawabannya.

Aku pun maju, mendekati dan menyentuh batu berukir tersebut. "Dalam membaca tulisan ini, tidak boleh sembarangan." Aku memulai. "Jika dibaca layaknya membaca puisi, dari atas ke bawah lalu kanan ke kiri(2), memang artinya adalah seperti yang You Ma katakan. Sayangnya, cara membacanya bukan seperti itu..."

Semuanya serempak seperti paduan suara bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana caranya?"

Tanganku mengikuti huruf tersebut. Huruf pertama, '_ting_' yang terletak di kanan atas. Kemudian jariku bukannya bergerak ke bawah ke huruf '_chao_' melainkan ke kiri, ke huruf '_jian_'. Lalu melanjutkan ke kanan atas kedua, yaitu '_chao_', lalu '_xin_', dan seterusnya hingga '_ji_'. "Pesan ini berbunyi '_Ting jian chao xin er er yuan ji_'." Kataku. "Pengulangan 'er' dapat diabaikan hingga menjadi '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_'."

"'_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji'_?" Zhao Yun mengulang dengan dahi berkerut. "Apa artinya itu? 'Terdengar dan terlihat arus surat maka melingkar diam'?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kau terjebak membaca kalimat ini satu demi satu kata. Kau harus mengerti arti dari gabungan dua huruf." Kataku sebelum menunjuk gabungan huruf pertama. "'_ting_' dan '_jian_' jika sendiri-sendiri memiliki arti 'terdengar' dan 'terlihat'. Namun jika digabungkan artinya adalah 'mendengar'." Aku melanjutkan dengan pasangan huruf kedua. "Begitu pula dengan '_chao_' dan '_xin_', jika sendiri-sendiri berarti 'arus' dan 'surat'. Namun jika digabungkan artinya adalah 'gelombang pasang'..."

"OH! AKU MENGERTI!" Potong Yangmei tiba-tiba. "Jadi kata-kata ini maksudnya 'Begitu mendengar gelombang pasang, maka diamlah dahulu lantas lari dengan jalan melingkar'?"

Meskipun akan mengecewakan Yangmei, aku menggeleng. "Huruf '_yuan_' dan '_ji_' yang paling terakhir memang berarti 'melingkar' dan 'diam'. Tapi... bagaimana jika keduanya digabung menjadi '_yuan ji_'? Apa artinya?"

Yangmei tidak mengerti. Begitu pula dengan Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying. Namun sesudah berpikir sejenak, akhirnya Zhou Ying mulai mengerti artinya. Seketika itu juga wajahnya memucat, penuh dengan ketakutan. Tubuhnya gemetaran seperti daun yang menggantung sendiri di pohon, tertiup angin musim dingin. Melihat ini, Yangmei dan Zhao Yun yang tidak mengerti artinya, menjadi makin penasaran.

"T-tidak mungkin..." Bisik Zhou Ying dengan suara tersendat-sendat.

Aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Benar. Sebenarnya, kata-kata ini adalah sebuah peringatan besar." Tegasku mantap, berusaha mengalahkan ketakutanku sendiri. "'_Yuan ji_' berarti 'mati'(3). Dan itu membuat pesan ini berbunyi seperti ini, '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_-Begitu kau mendengar gelombang pasang, maka matilah'."

Semuanya langsung terpaku mendengar ini. Tentu saja ini makin mengerikan. Kami bukan hanya akan mati kalau keluar di pintu yang salah, tetapi juga kalau _ting jian chao xin-_mendengar gelombang pasang. Dan parahnya lagi, kami tidak tahu apa itu gelombang pasang yang dimaksud. Gelombang pasang... apakah maksudnya gelombang dari Sungai Chang Jiang yang mengalir? Ah, kurasa tidak mungkin. Itu terlalu mudah. Lagipula, ini musim dingin. Air di sungai sebagian membeku sehingga tidak mungkin sampai terjadi gelombang.

Apa artinya, ya...?

"Sudahlah, berpikir di sini tidak akan ada gunanya. Sesuatu yang bisa dipikirkan, ya dipikirkan. Yang tidak bisa dipikirkan, ya jangan dipikirkan." Kata Zhao Yun tiba-tiba sambil menunjuk ke pintu _Kai_-Buka yang seolah sedang mengundang kami masuk. Aku memandangi pintu itu. Apakah gerangan yang akan terjadi pada kami selanjutnya? "Lebih baik kita masuk saja. Atau ada yang merasa takut?"

"TIDAK!" Aku, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying menjawab serempak. Kami sudah sampai sejauh ini, tidak mungkin akan melarikan diri! Semisalkan tidak bisa melarikan dari Shu pun, setidak-tidaknya aku harus bertemu dengan dia yang menjaga _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ini.

Di tangan kami berempat sudah ada senjata. Zhao Yun dengan tombaknya, Yangmei dengan _piao_-nya, dan Zhou Ying dengan busur serta anak panahnya. Dan aku?

"You Xing..." Panggil Zhao Yun tiba-tiba, memberikan sesuatu padaku. "Ini adalah pedangmu. Pakailah."

Aku menggeleng. "Aku sudah memberikannya padamu. Bawalah saja denganmu. Kau lebih membutuhkannya."

Zhao Yun memandangiku dengan tatapan bertanya, tetapi aku tidak menawarinya penjelasan apa-apa lagi. Ya, kurasa sebaiknya pedang itu dibawa olehnya saja. Dan aku, aku akan membawa tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ ini sebagai senjataku. Kuharap dengan kedua pedangku ada padanya, itu akan melindungi nyawanya...

Kami berempat berlari, masuk ke dalam pintu itu. Apapun yang terjadi, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di harus kami taklukkan!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhou Ying<strong>_

Aku... takut.

Katakanlah aku pengecut. Tapi, tidak wajarkah kalau aku merasa seperti ini di dalam sebuah istana yang berliku-liku seperti labirin, penuh jebakan, gelap, dan telah memakan entah berapa banyaknya jiwa yang telah mencoba menapak masuk ke dalamnya? Keheningan yang aneh... Di dalam pikiranku terus-menerus terngiang-ngiang ukiran aneh di depan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, terutama sesudah Lu Xun mengartikannya. Gelombang pasang? Apa itu?

"Lewat sini saja! Lewat sini!" Kudengar suara Zhao Yun yang menuntun kami. Sungguh, kami semua buta dengan tempat ini. Dari antara kami, yang setidak-tidaknya paling mengerti adalah Zhao Yun.

Sepertinya kami baru berada di tempat ini beberapa menit saja, namun serasa sudah berjam-jam. Apakah karena ruangan yang sempit dan membingungkan ini, maka kepekaan indra kami terhadap waktu makin melemah?

Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan lantai satu. Tidak ada jebakan maupun tembok palsu seperti yang Zhao Yun katakan. Belum. Yang kulihat hanya lukisan-lukisan yang indah yang, anehnya, bukan terpajang di dinding tetapi justru berada di plafon. Burung, bunga, binatang-binatang, dan pemandangan indah lainnya, yang hanya menjadi latar belakang saja. Hanya orang bodoh yang tidak sadar bahwa fokus dari gambar-gambar itu adalah burung Phoenix yang berada tepat di tengahnya. Namun sayang benar semuanya tidak terlihat keindahannya di malam yang mencekam seperti ini. Semakin kami masuk ke dalam, semakin tidak ada sumber cahaya dari luar. Benar-benar gelap. Untung saja di dinding digantungkan beberapa lentera-lentera kecil yang menuntun kami.

"Itu tangga ke atas! Ada tangga!" Seruan Yangmei yang penuh kegembiraan membuat kami gembira sesaat. Kami berlari secepat kilat ke tangga itu. Bagus! Lantai pertama sudah berhasil ditaklukkan tanpa hambatan! Tangga spiral itu menuntun kami ke lantai dua, yang pasti menyimpan lebih banyak jebakan daripada lantai satu...

Untuk sesaat kami berhenti dan mengatur nafas dulu. Meskipun tidak ada sesuatu yang terlihat yang mengejar kami, namun aku merasa seperti diikuti oleh sesuatu. Kurasa ini hanya perasaanku saja. Wajah ketiga yang lainnya kelihatan tegang dan serius, benar-benar melewati tempat ini bukan sesuatu yang main-main.

"Sudah selesai istirahatnya?" Tanya Zhao Yun. Ia berjalan ke arah sebuah koridor sempit. "Ayo kita coba masuk lewat sini."

"Baik." Dari belakang, Lu Xun mengikutinya. Aku dan Yangmei baru saja akan menghampiri mereka ketika tiba-tiba terdengar suara yang begitu keras dan memekakakkan telinga!

"SERAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG! HABISI MEREKAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Betapa terkejutnya aku! Dari segala arah para prajurit Shu bermunculan! Rupanya ini yang dimaksudkan tembok palsu oleh Zhao Yun! Tembok-tembok di sekeliling kami tiba-tiba terbuka, dilanjutkan dengan ratusan bahkan mungkin ribuan prajurit Shu yang menerjang ke arah kami berempat! Sesegera mungkin aku dan Yangmei menyiapkan senjata kami. Begitu pula dengan Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun!

"YOU MAAAA! YOU NIAAAANG!" Dari jauh, kudengar suara Zhao Yun. Namun suaranya telah terpendam dalam suara derap kaki para prajurit beserta suara senjata yang bertumbukan dengan senjata.

"KAKAAAAAAAAK!"

Percuma saja aku menjawab! Suaraku tidak akan sampai padanya dengan sebegini banyaknya prajurit di sekeliling kami yang sudah menyerang dengan membabi buta! Kulepaskan anak panahku ke prajurit-prajurit yang akan menerjang ke arahku. Berhasil! Tetapi itu tidak berarti semuanya usai. Masih banyak prajurit yang harus kami lumpuhkan!

"Cih! SIALAN! PENGECUT! BERANINYA HANYA MENYERGAP ORANG!" Umpan Yangmei penuh kemarahan sambil terus menyerang, sambil pada saat yang sama berusaha untuk mencari jalan ke arahku. "You Niang! Hati-hati! Berbahaya! Senjatamu tidak cocok untuk pertarungan jarak dekat!"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Yangmei! Panahku sangat efektif untuk menyerang musuh yang berada di kejauhan, namun sama sekali tidak bisa digunakan untuk menyerang yang dekat! Parahnya, sekarang prajurit-prajurit itu sudah benar-benar sangat dekat sekali denganku! Yang dapat kulakukan hanyalah lari! Syukurlah Yangmei tiba-tiba berhenti di depanku dan berusaha melindungiku. Sama denganku, sebenarnya senjata lempar Yangmei berupa _piao_ akan lebih efektif digunakan dalam pertarungan jarak jauh. Hanya saja, setidak-tidaknya dia bisa sedikit menggunkannya untuk menusuk.

"Celaka!" Jeritku saat menyadari betapa gentingnya keadaan kami sekarang. Sejauh mata memandang, hanya terlihat prajurit-prajurit Shu saja memenuhi koridor sempit ini. Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun... mereka tidak terlihat lagi! Bahkan tidak terdengar suaranya sedikit pun! "Kakak ketiga! Kakak ketiga! Kita terpisah dengan kakak pertama dan kakak kedua! Bagaimana sekarang?!"

Mendengar ini, Yangmei menjadi makin kalut dan panik! Serangannya menjadi makin ngawur dan tidak tepat sasaran! Tangan, _piao_, dan sekujur tubuh Yangmei mulai basah dengan cairan merah, darah dari orang-orang yang berhasil ia serang. Namun itu sama sekali tidak berarti! Kami bagaikan sedang memindahkan air laut hanya dengan bermodal segelas cangkir! Tidak peduli seberapa keraspun kami berjuang, mereka tidak habis-habis! Untuk setiap satu orang yang berhasil Yangmei jatuhkan, akan ada sepuluh orang menggantikannya!

Ya Tian... apakah nasib kami hanya sampai di sini?

"Orang-orang keparat! Kalian harus mati, dasar tikus Wu!" Teriak salah satu prajurit sambil melayangkan pedangnya ke arah Yangmei. Aku hanya bisa menjerit ketakutan!

Namun Yangmei tak kalah cepat, ia langsung menggunakan waktu yang singkat itu untuk menusuk prajurit di depannya. "Kalian yang keparat! Matilah! Matilah!"

Tepat saat itulah, kami mendengar suara dentuman yang sangat keras! Saat pandangan kami melayang ke arah terakhir kami melihat Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun, betapa kagetnya kami berdua!

Entah bagaimana, ada sebuah tembok di tempat itu!

Ini... ini...!

Kami... terpisah dari Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun? Dan begitu juga mereka?

Gawat...!

"HAHAHAHA! Matilah kalian! Kalian tidak akan selamat!" Prajurit itu berseru bersahut-sahutan.

"You Niang! Cepat kemari!" Yangmei berseru, kemudian menarik lenganku menuruni anak tangga.

Kami benar-benar terdesak hingga akhirnya tidak ada jalan lain selain menuruni tangga kembali ke lantai satu kalau tidak mau mati oleh pedang dan tombak mereka. Meskipun ini berarti... kami akan semakin jauh dengan Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun!

"MATI! MATI! MATI!"

Meskipun aku tahu ini sama sekali tidak berguna, namun aku mencoba semaksimal mungkin yang aku bisa! Taruhannya adalah nyawa kami! Kuambil beberapa anak panah sekaligus , kemudian kutembakkan ke arah prajurit-prajurit yang menerjang Yangmei dengan membabi buta. Berhasil! Sebagian dari mereka langsung tumbang!

Namun aku langsung lesu, saat melihat makin banyak prajurit yang mengelilingi kami sesudah kejatuhan mereka.

Panik dan putus asa, aku melakukan semua yang aku bisa! Kutembakkan seluruh anak panah yang kubawa! Dan sekarang, saat tanganku merogoh kembali tempat anak panah di punggungku, rupanya tak tersisa satupun anak panah!

Matilah aku...

"KENA KAU!"

Betapa kagetnya aku! Tiba-tiba saja seorang prajurit mencekalku dari belakang! Aku berteriak meronta-ronta sekuat tenaga, memukul dan menendang sembarang arah hanya untuk cekalannya makin kuat! Semakin lama semakin banyak prajurit yang mengelilingiku!

"KAKAK KETIGAAAAA!"

Oh, betapa menyesalnya aku memanggil Yangmei! Ia berbalik, menjadi lengah dengan keadaan sekitarnya saat melihat keadaanku.

"YOU NIANG!"

Dengan segera, dan ceroboh pula, Yangmei berlari ke arahku sambil berusaha membuka jalan. Dan begitu berhenti di depanku, segera dilemparkannya _piao_-nya ke arah prajurit yang mencekalku. Orang itu mengerang kesakitan dan amburk terkena _piao_ Yangmei. Aku selamat!

Namun Yangmei tidak.

Dari belakang Yangmei aku melihat seorang prajurit lain mengangkat tombaknya tinggi-tinggi, kemudian memukulkannya tepat pada tubuhnya! Aku menjerit dan menutup mata, tidak sanggup melihat apa yang akan terjadi dengan kakak sepupuku itu...! Yang kudengar hanyalah jeritan kesakitan Yangmei, sebelum tubuhnya ambruk ke tanah.

"Ha! Akhirnya mati juga kau, anjing Wu! Dasar keparat!" Prajurit itu dengan segera menginjak punggung Yangmei kuat-kuat! Dan bersamaan dengan itu, puluhan prajurit lain mengelilinginya dan memukuli serta menendangnya secara membabi buta! Ya Tian... kejam sekali...!

Di sela-sela makian dan umpatan prajurit-prajurit, aku mendengar suara Yangmei. "You Niang! Cepat lari sebelum mereka membunuhmu! CEPAAAAAAAT!"

Tidak! Tidak! Tidak mungkin aku lari meninggalkannya!

Bukan hanya karena aku tidak akan membiarkan Yangmei seorang diri di sini, tetapi juga karena aku memang tidak bisa melarikan diri. Di depan, belakang, kanan, dan kiri, hanya ada prajurit-prajurit Shu yang haus darah. Mereka bersenjata, sementara aku tidak! Aku berada di koridor sempit yang tidak mengijinkanku melarikan diri dengan mudah! Apalagi, aku tidak bisa menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh seperti yang lainnya!

Aku sudah berusaha menghindari kepungan mereka, tetapi tidak ada faedahnya! Aku sudah seperti tikus yang terpojok di sudut! Sampai akhirnya, salah seorang prajurit mencekal kedua tanganku. Beberapa prajurit lainnya juga mulai memegangiku supaya aku tidak lari!

Aku tertangkap...!

"Hei, _guniang_! Kau cantik juga!" Salah seorang prajurit menyergah. "Sebaiknya kau tidak melawan lagi, atau selamanya kau akan kehilangan wajah cantikmu itu! HAHAHAHA!"

APAAAA...?! Beraninya mereka bilang begitu! Lihat apa yang sudah mereka lakukan pada Yangmei! Mereka melukai dan mencacati wajah serta tubuhnya seperti itu, dan masih berani bilang begitu padaku! Keterlaluan...!

Eh? Atau jangan-jangan... mereka pun mengira Yangmei laki-laki?

Tidak... tidak...! Tidak bisa dibiarkan! Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu dengan Yangmei, tentu Lu Xun akan sangat sedih sekali!

"Lepaskan! Lepaskan aku! KAKAK KETIGAAAAAA!"

"BERISIK!" Prajurit di sekelilingku mulai menjambak rambutku. "Baiklah kalau kau mau bertemu dengan kakakmu! Ayo kemari!" Mereka menyeretku menghampiri kerumuman prajurit yang tengah menghabisi Yangmei. Aku menjerit dan berteriak minta tolong, hanya untuk mulutku kemudian dibekap oleh mereka! Airmataku mengalir deras saat semakin dekat dan mendengar suara Yangmei. Jeritan kesakitannya perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi rintihan, hingga tangisan.

Aku dijatuhkan tepat di depan apa yang terlihat hanya sebagai suatu timbunan berdarah saja. Mataku melebar, dipenuhi rasa tidak percaya.

"Y-ya Tian..." Tanganku yang bergetar hebat perlahan mendekat ke arah Yangmei, berusah menggapainya. "K-k-kakak...?"

Mereka menjambak rambut Yangmei dan memaksanya berdiri, tepat sebelum aku berhasil menyentuhnya. Saat kulihat keadaan Yangmei... aku hanya bisa menutup mulutku, bahkan nyaris membuang muka karena takut dan ngeri!

Sekujur tubuhnya penuh dengan darah. Wajahnya babak belur karena semua tendangan dan pukulan yang diterimanya. Yangmei kelihatan sama sekali tidak bisa berdiri tegak lagi di atas kakinya, hanya mengandalkan tangan yang tengah menjambak rambutnya dengan kejam. Entah apa yang telah orang-orang ini lakukan padanya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan. Yang keluar dari matanya tidak hanya airmata, tetapi juga darah...!

"K-k-kakak...!" Aku berteriak. Kulihat Yangmei bereaksi sedikit terhadap panggilanku. Yangmei masih hidup... dan setengah sadar...

"A-a-ah... Y-you... Niang..."

Pada saat yang sama, masing-masing tanganku dipegang oleh dua orang prajurit. Mereka tertawa terbahak-bahak saat aku menjerit. "Kita sudah selesai bermain-main dengan si kakak! Sekarang bagaimana kalau kita bermain dengan adiknya?"

"Boleh juga! Hahaha! Apalagi dia cantik begini!"

"T-tidak...!" Mereka mulai memegang bajuku, kemudian menarik dan berusaha merobeknya! Tanganku meronta-ronta. "J-jangan! Kumohon jangan! Lepaskan aku...!" Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya mengemis belas kasihan mereka, tetapi mereka sama sekali tidak mendengarku!

Aku tidak mau...! Apa yang orang-orang ini akan lakukan padaku, tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk memberitahuku! Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini...? Kenapa? Kami hanya ingin satu hal. Keluar dengan selamat dari Shu ini...! Mereka tidak menginginkan kami, kan? Hanya itu, kan? Kenapa sekarang tidak mengizinkan kami angkat kaki?

Tidak... jangan...! Aku tidak mau...! Hidupku... hidupku akan berubah menjadi neraka...

Lalu, aku mendengar jeritan yang keras. Jeritan itulah yang menghentikan mereka.

"JANGAN!" Suara... Yangmei? Dia masih bisa berteriak dalam keadaan seperti itu? Kulihat perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya yang seperti bermandikan darah. Matanya yang sudah nyaris tertutup memandang orang-orang di sekelilingku dengan permohonan yang sangat. "Jangan...! Jangan sentuh... You Niang...! Lakukan saja apa yang... kalian mau lakukan padaku... tapi jangan apa-apakan adikku...!"

Semuanya tertegun mendengar itu. Apalagi aku.

Saat itulah tangisku pecah. Aku menjerit dengan perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam batinku. Sungguh... kenapa Yangmei tidak mengasihani dirinya sendiri? Di antara kami berempat, bukankah dia yang paling takut sakit? Bukankah dia yang paling sering dilindungi Lu Xun? Kenapa... kenapa sekarang dia justru kelihatan begitu berani menerima nasibnya? Bahkan... bahkan berusaha melindungiku...!

Oh, Yangmei... apa lagi yang akan terjadi padamu...?

Samar-samar aku dapat mendengar kebingungan para prajurit itu. Dan saat itulah mereka menyadari kebenarannya.

"Ya Tian...! Jangan-jangan kau perempuan?!" Seorang prajurit mencekal dagunya dan memandangi wajahnya baik-baik. "Wah... wah... wah... kasihan sekali. Wajahmu sudah hancur begitu. Sekarang, laki-laki waras mana yang akan mau bersamamu, hah?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

Sekali lagi Yangmei dijatuhkan dengan tidak manusiawi ke lantai yang keras ini, tepat di sebelahku. Tubuhnya yang sudah berdarah sana-sini menghantam lantai, seketika membuat darahnya mengalir menggenanginya. Aku menangis keras, tetapi tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menolongnya! Ohhhh... betapa bodohnya aku...! Betapa tidak bergunanya aku...!

Mereka tidak puas hanya sampai di situ. Seorang prajurit memeganginya sementara yang lainnya merobek bajunya. Yangmei yang sudah terlalu lemah tidak bisa memberikan perlawanan apapun. Dia hanya terisak-isak dan menangis, nyaris tanpa suara. Matanya yang redup dan sendu nyaris tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda kehidupan, hanya menatap kosong kepada orang-orang yang tengah berusaha melucuti pakaiannya.

"J-jangan...! Kumohon jangan!" Kutarik erat-erat lengan seorang prajurit, hanya untuk mereka pada akhirnya mendorongku kuat-kuat!

"Wah, tak kusangka..." Seorang prajurit berkomentar. "Rupanya bocah yang nakal dan tidak punya aturan ini benar-benar seorang gadis!" Yang lain menyambut dengan tawa mengejek sambil mulai menggerayangi tubuh Yangmei yang nyaris telanjang.

Gila... ini gila...! Orang-orang biadab ini...! Kenapa mereka sama sekali tidak berbelas kasihan padanya?

Yangmei... dia itu cuma seorang gadis, seorang putri kecil yang selalu dilindungi dan tidak pernah merasa sakit...! Mereka sudah menyiksa dan menghabisinya sedemikian rupa. Dan sekarang, mereka masih belum puas dengan semua itu? Mereka masih mau merampas harta paling berharga yang dimilikinya?

"A-ahhhh...!" Yangmei merintih, mengeluh. Tangisannya adalah yang paling lemah dari suara setiap orang di tempat ini. Namun suaranya yang paling terdengar jelas memantul-mantul di koridor gelap yang sepertinya tak berkesudahan ini. "J-jangan... jangan...! Hentikan..."

"Uwah! Kau masih suci, ya?"

"Hahaha! Tentu saja! Dengan wajah dan tabiat jelek seperti laki-laki itu, mana mungkin ada orang yang mau menerimanya?! Hahaha!"

"Kau harusnya senang! Akhirnya ada puluhan laki-laki yang mau menyentuhmu sekaligus. Ya, kan?"

Aku terpaku. Mataku menjadi gelap saat melihat semua ini. Orang-orang seperti ini... kenapa mereka bisa hidup di dunia ini? Dan daripada manusia, tidakkah lebih baik mereka terlahir sebagai binatang saja? Orang-orang yang cuma bisa mengikuti nafsunya dan akan saling bunuh hanya karena ingin? Apakah orang-orang seperti ini yang ada di sekeliling kami? Kalau iya, kenapa tidak sejak dulu aku melakukan sesuatu untuk memusnahkan mereka?

Apakah karena aku terlalu lemah?

Apakah karena aku seorang pengecut?

Apakah karena aku bahkan tidak bisa melindungi diri sendiri?

Tidak! Sudah cukup! Apa yang mereka lakukan pada kami semua sudah cukup! Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun sudah pernah merasakan kebuasan mereka. Dan sekarang, Yangmei?

"L-Lu... Xun..." Suara Yangmei terdengar begitu lemah, nyaris tidak terdengar. "M-maaf..."

DEG! Apa lagi yang akan terjadi pada Yangmei... dan selanjutnya pada Lu Xun? Apa yang akan terjadi jika Lu Xun melihat hal ini? Jika Yangmei sampai benar-benar dijadikan pemuas nafsu bejat mereka? Aku tidak bisa membiarkan itu terjadi...! Lu Xun begitu menyayangi Yangmei, dan melindunginya seperti menjaga biji matanya sendiri! Dan... dan... dan kalau sampai sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Yangmei... gara-gara hewan-hewan rendah ini...!

Dengan seluruh keberadaanku, aku berharap satu hal. Aku ingin mereka semua mati!

"LEPASKAN MEIMEEEEEEEIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

Entah kekuatan dan keberanian darimana, aku memungut senjata Yangmei yang tergeletak begitu saja. Suaraku yang keras layaknya hewan terluka mengangetkan semuanya. Aku bahkan kaget bagaimana aku bisa berteriak sekuat itu, namun itu tidak penting lagi sekarang!

Aku harus membunuh mereka! Dan harus menyelamatkan Yangmei!

Tepat saat mereka berbalik menatapku, itulah detik kematian mereka. Kulemparkan _piao-piao_ Yangmei secara membabi-buta. _Piao-piao_ itu menancap pada sasarannya, entah pada wajah mereka, langsung tepat mengenai jantung atau perut, dan kadang-kadang hanya tangan atau kaki mereka. Ada yang terluka, namun sebagian besar langsung mati. Kedelapan _piao_ itu kembali ke tanganku sesudah melaksanakan tugasnya, hanya untuk kulemparkan lagi pada sasaran yang lain.

"KURANG AJAAAARRRRR!" Mereka yang masih belum terkena seranganku langsung berlari ke arahku. "DASAR GADIS GILAAAAAA!" Senjata mereka bersiap akan menyerangku, tepat pada saat di tanganku tak ada sebatang _piao_ pun. Semuanya masih melesat mengenai targetnya.

"KAULAH YANG GILA, MANUSIA BIADAB!"

Namun aku tak kehabisan akal. Kutarik tusuk konde di kepalaku. Tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ pemberian Yan Lu. Rambut hitamku yang panjang dan tergulung rapi, sekarang tersibak dan jatuh menutupi sebagian wajahku. Namun aku tak menghabiskan waktu untuk mengatur rambut lagi(4). Segera tusuk konde yang panjang dan tajam itu kuayunkan seperti mengayunkan pisau pendek. Semua yang terkena langsung jatuh dan mengerang kesakitan. Sayang tidak ada yang mati.

_Piao-piao_ itu kembali ke tanganku, sekali lagi secepat kilat kulemparkan kepada prajurit-prajurit yang masih sempat-sempatnya mengitari Yangmei. Pada saat yang sama, kutusukkan tusuk kondeku dengan cepat dan bergantian, membabi buta pada prajurit-prajurit yang roboh di sekelilingku. Ada yang mengenai mata, hidung, pipi, telinga, jantung, aku tidak peduli lagi!

Darah bercipratan di sana-sini, diiringi dengan jeritan kematian. Aku tidak peduli bahwa bajuku, wajah dan tanganku sudah berlumuran darah!

"MATI! MATI! MATI! MATI!" Hanya kalimat itu yang terus-menerus keluar dari mulutku. Jika suara mereka seperti melodi dalam suatu musik, maka teriakanku yang konstan dan keras ini seperti harmoni tetabuhan yang mengiringinya.

"HIIIIIIIII! Cepat! Cepat! Panggil bala bantuan!" Salah seorang prajurit menjerit ketakutan. Kawan-kawannya yang lain melarikan diri. Entah bagaimana, sekarang aku hanya melihat beberapa gelintir orang yang begitu ketakutan hingga terkencing-kencing. Dan... Yangmei.

Iya! Tujuanku adalah menyelamatkan Yangmei!

Segera kutarik tangannya. Ya Tian... tangan Yangmei begitu lemah! Dan licin karena darah...! Kuangkat tubuhnya di atas kedua tanganku, yang entah kudapatkan dari mana kekuatan ini. Aku berlari menjauhi kegilaan ini, berikut mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan yang tak terhitung banyaknya. Ya Tian... apa yang telah kulakukan?

"Z-Zhou Ying...?" Yangmei bergumam lemah saat aku masih berlari dari kejaran orang-orang itu.

"Nanti saja, Meimei! Kita masih punya banyak urusan untuk diselesaikan!"

Kami berdua sampai di sebuah pintu. Entah apa yang ada di balik pintu itu. Kalau aku keluar dari situ, apakah aku akan selamat? Aku tidak tahu.

Namun, aku masih punya sesuatu untuk dilakukan.

"Sebentar..." Ucapku sambil menurunkan Yangmei dan menyadarkan tubuhnya di pintu tersebut. Yangmei memandangiku dengan kebingungan namun aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Aku berbalik, menghadap kepada puluhan prajurit yang menerjang kami.

Yangmei mulai sadar apa yang kulakukan.

"Z-Zhou Ying... Jangan...!"

Tapi suaranya sudah terlalu lemah dan tidak terdengar lagi. Di telingaku hanya ada suara orang-orang jahanam ini, yang berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila menuntut kematian kami berdua. Tepat saat itulah, kulemparkan _piao-piao_ di tanganku, sekali lagi. Mereka yang terkena langsung roboh. _Piao_ itu kembali ke tanganku untuk kulemparkan kembali dan mengenai sasarannya yang lain. Begitu seterusnya.

Dan jangan kira mereka yang lolos dari _piao _ ini bisa selamat. Mereka yang berhasil sampai cukup dekat denganku, akan langsung mati oleh tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ di tangan kananku.

Sampai akhirnya...

"ZHOU YIIIIIIING! HENTIKAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Suara itu membuatku terkejut. Aku berbalik, menemukan pintu di belakangku telah terbuka lebar. Dan tiba-tiba, tanganku ditarik dengan begitu keras... oleh Yangmei! Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun, ia menarikku melewati pintu tersebut, meninggalkan prajurit-prajurit Shu itu di belakang.

"KURANG AJAR! HEI, MEREKA MELARIKAN DIRIIIIIIII!"

Namun tepat saat mereka akan mengejar, pintu itu sudah tertutup di depan mereka. Suara mereka teredam di balik dinding dan pintu. Untuk sesaat, semuanya menjadi hening kembali.

Termasuk... batinku.

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Entahlah... rasanya apa yang baru terjadi barusan sangat amat berbeda dengan sekarang ini. Tadi kami berada di tempat yang gelap, mengerikan, kacau... tapi sekarang kami berhenti di luar, ruangan terbuka yang tenang, disinari cahaya bulan dan bintang tengah malam. Sungguh, aku masih bingung apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Saat aku menoleh, kulihat Yangmei yang tergeletak agak jauh di sebelahku.

Kuhampiri gadis itu. "M-Meimei...! Kau baik-baik saja?" Iya! Bukankah tadi Yangmei sedang dalam bahaya besar? Dan entah kenapa, karena aku ingin menolongnya, aku secara membabi buta menyerang prajurit-prajurit itu! "Mereka... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Yangmei cuma tertawa lemah sebagai jawaban. Dengan tangannya, ia berusaha menyeka darah dan airmata yang mengaliri pipinya. Keadaan Yangmei benar-benar menyedihkan sekali. "Tidak masalah, kok... Hehehe... Tapi nyaris saja. Saat mereka sedang berusaha melepaskan celanaku, tiba-tiba saja kau berteriak... sampai-sampai mereka semua berhenti..." Penjelasan itu diakhirinya dengan tawa. Ya Tian...! Apanya yang lucu? Kenapa Yangmei bisa tertawa dalam kondisi seperti ini, sementara aku menangis sangking khawatirnya...

"Lalu, kenapa kau tertawa?" Tanyaku sambil menghapus air mata.

"Soalnya, ini lucu sekali... aku jadi teringat sesuatu..." Jawabnya dengan senyuman lebar.

"Apa itu?"

"Yahhh... tentang pertarungan Gaibang di Xiang Ke waktu itu..." Jelasnya dengan suara lemah sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat. Matanya sudah tertutup separuh. "Saat itu, mereka sedang berusaha membunuh Lu Xun. Sangking marahnya aku, aku meledak-ledak dan menyerang apa saja dengan membabi-buta... Namun sesudah itu, Lu Xun menghentikanku. Waktu itu... aku bingung kenapa dia melakukannya. Sekarang... aku tahu kenapa...!" Sekali lagi dia tertawa, membuatku kebingungan setengah mati. "Karena saat itu aku pasti mengerikan sekali! Aku pasti kelihatan sangat jelek!"

Hah? Apa-apaan Yangmei ini? Kok masih bisa-bisanya membicarakan hal seperti ini? Sebagai balasan, sangking bingungnya, aku hanya bisa menaikkan alis. "Hah?"

Yangmei tertawa lagi. "Kau juga sama... tiba-tiba saja meledak-ledak seperti itu. Jujur saja, Zhou Ying. Seperti itu, kau terlihat mengerikan sekali! Seperti orang kesetanan."

Kupandangi kedua belah tanganku yang sekarang berlumuran darah. Ahhh... Yangmei benar. Rambutku juga sudah tak karuan lagi, kusut dan tergerai. Bahkan tusuk konde _Luolan_ pemberian Yan Lu pun telah bertransformasi menjadi alat pembunuhan...

Yangmei berusaha untuk duduk tegak, meski itu tentu saja akan sangat sulit baginya. Aku berusaha membantunya sebisaku. "Nah, mengerikan, kan? Benar-benar sepertiku dulu saat di kompetisi Gaibang... Makanya sekarang aku tahu kenapa Lu Xun menghentikanku. Soalnya, aku pasti mengerikan sekali saat itu, dan Lu Xun tidak mau terus-terusan melihatku dalam keadaan begitu..."

Kelopak mataku serasa makin berat saat mendengarnya. Entahlah...! Kenapa Yangmei bisa berkata seperti itu dalam kondisi begini? Bahkan masih sempat-sempatnya memikirkan aku mengerikan atau tidak...!

"Tapi... aku..." Rasanya ingin membantah! Tapi... suara di tenggorokanku serasa tertahan...

Sebuah senyum lebar tersungging di bibir Yangmei yang pecah dan berdarah. "Zhou Ying, aku tidak mau melihatmu seperti itu... Kau gadis yang sangat baik hati, lembut, dan penyayang... Kalau tiba-tiba kau bertingkah seperti itu, tentu akan sangat mengerikan." Katanya sambil menepuk bahuku. "Dan, jujur saja katakan, apakah kau tidak takut dengan dirimu yang seperti itu?"

Saat mendengar pertanyaan Yangmei, entah kenapa di kepalaku terlintas bayangan-bayangan tadi. Puluhan mayat bergelimpangan di bawah kakiku, dan semuanya kulakukan dengan tanganku sendiri! Aku membunuh secara membabi buta, sama sekali tidak peduli bahwa mereka sudah lari terbirit-birit dan bahwa Yangmei sudah selamat dari mereka. Namun, aku masih melanjutkan seranganku.

Ya Tian... bagaimana aku bisa melakukannya? Selama ini, bertarung pun aku tidak bisa! Bagaimana dalam keadaan genting seperti ini tiba-tiba aku, seperti kata Yangmei, 'seperti orang kesetanan'?

Kalau mengingatnya... aku jadi tidak percaya apa yang kulakukan! Betapa mengerikannya apa yang baru saja aku terjadi, perbuatanku, semuanya! Aku hanya bisa menutup wajah dengan kedua tanganku, kemudian menangis sejadi-jadinya. Yangmei benar. Aku jadi sangat takut! Aku tidak sadar segala kejahatan yang sudah kulakukan...!

"Zhou Ying... Zhou Ying... Sudahlah..." Yangmei berusaha menenangkanku. Diambilnya tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ di tanganku. Ia membersihkan darah dari benda itu dengan bajunya yang sudah robek-robek, kemudian memasangkannya pada rambutku. "Apa yang sudah terjadi tidak akan bisa diubah... "

Yangmei memelukku dengan hangat dan erat, berusaha menenangkanku. Aku pun membalas pelukannya dengan cepat, menangis terisak-isak di bahunya. Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi berada dimana, atau apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini! Yang jelas, aku hanya ingin melegakan perasaanku yang dipenuhi ketakutan dan kekhawatiran ini sebelum aku bisa melanjutkan perjalanan lagi...

Dan sungguh... seumur hidup aku tidak pernah membayangkan aku akan melakukan semua hal ini. Dan lebih tidak bisa lagi membayangkan seorang Yangmei, Yangmei yang manja dan nakal, suatu saat akan berbicara sangat bijaksana padaku meski dengan kata-kata yang sederhana, kemudian menenangkanku.

Sedikit demi sedikit, aku mulai tenang kembali. Perlahan kulepaskan pelukannya.

"Aiya... maaf, Zhou Ying... Gara-gara aku, bajumu jadi kotor kena darah..." Ucap Yangmei malu-malu sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Aku menggeleng dan tersenyum. "Tidak apa-apa... dari tadi sudah kotor, kok..." Kataku. "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan perjalanan?"

Yah, memang mauku sih begitu. Tapi saat aku dan Yangmei memandangi sekelilingku, kulihat di belakang kami adalah pintu yang sudah tertutup tadi, tempat kami keluar. Di depan, samping kiri, dan kanan kami ada tembok tinggi setinggi sepuluh meter yang mustahil bisa dilewati. Belum lagi puluhan senjata yang menancap di atasnya. Mau sehebat apapun ilmu meringankan tubuh kami, pasti akan jatuh.

Kami terkurung(5).

Dan barulah aku sadar... ini adalah jalan buntu yang dikatakan Zhao Yun!

Celaka! Mau maju tidak bisa, mundur pun tidak bisa! Apalagi pintu di belakang kami sudah terlanjur tertutup!

Dan lagi...

"AIYAAAAAAA!" Aku menjerit saat melihat mayat-mayat yang bergelimpangan di tempat kami. Keadaan mereka... benar-benar mengenaskan! Mayat-mayat itu terlihat kurus kering, kelihatannya mati karena tidak makan. Selain itu, ada beberapa yang kelihatannya bunuh diri. Ada juga yang tewas karena mencoba melewati tembok yang tinggi ini.

Cepat-cepat Yangmei menenangkanku. "Jangan panik, Zhou Ying... tenang... semua akan baik-baik saja...!" Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Mana bisa bilang begitu dengan mudahnya? Aku bingung sekali bagaimana Yangmei bisa setenang ini! Kupandangi tempat ini sekali lagi. Di depan kami terdapat sebuah kolam kecil dengan air yang menggenang. Di atas kolam itu terdapat tulisan yang terukir di tembok.

_Men qian jiang shui qu xuan tian_ – Sebelum gerbang, sungai mengalir, menggetarkan langit  
><em>Te hou qing ye bi zhu huan<em> – Sesudah istana, kolam terlihat, memantulkan rumah

Ya Tian...

"Celaka, Meimei..." Ucapku putus asa sambil menggeleng lemah. "Kau lihat puisi itu? Itu artinya perjalanan kita berakhir sampai di sini saja."

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat, kemudian memandangi puisi itu dengan seksama. Aku tahu Yangmei tidak akan mengerti sebuah puisi dengan sebegitu mudahnya. Jadi, kubacakan puisi itu dan kuberitahukan padanya maknanya. "Kau mengerti artinya apa? '_Men qian jiang shui qu xuan tian_ – Sebelum gerbang, sungai mengalir, menggetarkan langit', itu berarti di luar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ini yang luarnya adalah Sungai Chang Jiang, kita telah berani menginjakkan kaki. Tindakan kita seperti telah menggetarkan langit, membuat dewa-dewi murka pada kita." Jelasku sementara Yangmei bergantian menatapku, kemudian tulisan itu. "Lalu lanjutannya, '_Te hou qing ye bi zhu huan_ – Sesudah istana, kolam terlihat, memantulkan rumah' berarti sesudah kita keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di pintu yang salah, kolam ini terlihat. Memantulkan rumah maksudnya, ini adalah perhentian kita. Kita akan selamanya terkurung di sini..."

Penjelasanku berakhir dengan sebuah desahan panjang. Mataku kembali berair meski aku sudah mati-matian berusaha untuk kuat! Bagaimana kami bisa berakhir di sini sekarang? Padahal sudah jauh-jauh melarikan diri dari Cheng Du... sekarang malah kami akan terkurung selamanya di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Ya Tian... kenapa takdir bisa begini kejam?

"Ah, kurasa kau salah, Zhou Ying!"

Eh?

Apa maksudnya Yangmei bilang begitu? Dia kan tidak bisa membaca puisi seperti ini?

Kenapa tiba-tiba bilang aku salah?

"Kalau menurutku, sih... penafsiranmu terlalu pesismis dan tidak tepat!" Katanya sambil mengacungkan satu jari telunjuk dengan girang dan semangat. Yahhh... meski dengan keadaan tak karuan seperti itu. "Menurutku, '_Men qian jiang shui qu xuan tian_ – Sebelum gerbang, sungai mengalir, menggetarkan langit', itu tandanya pada saat kita masuk, sungai pun bahkan mengalir menyampaikan keberanian kita pada langit. Sehingga, langit tergetar melihat keberanian dan kebulatan tekat kita! Lalu, '_Te hou qing ye bi zhu huan_ – Sesudah istana, kolam terlihat, memantulkan rumah', maksudnya dari sini kita bisa melihat Wu! Kita bisa melihat rumah kita! Ya, kan? Kau jangan pesimis begitu!"

Aku terhenyak, tak kuasa mengatakan apapun.

Sementara aku masih tenggelam dalam pikiranku sendiri, Yangmei berjalan tertatih-tatih tetapi dengan penuh semangat ke arah kolam tersebut. Rupanya air di kolam itu sangat jernih! Aneh, padahal tidak ada yang membersihkannya. Segera Yangmei menggunakan air itu untuk membersihkan luka-luka pada tubuhnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk membantunya.

Luar biasa... Yangmei setengah mati menahan perih sampai-sampai menjerat-jerit seperti ayam hendak di potong.

Tapi, toh dia tidak cengeng dan merengek-rengek lagi. Entah sejak kapan... Yangmei menjadi pribadi yang kuat! Aku yakin pasti ini adalah Lu Xun yang mengubahnya, dan memang Lu Xun satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Zhou Ying!" Sahutnya dengan tulus sambil aku mengikat salah satu luka di lengannya dengan sobekan lengan bajuku. Ia duduk bersandar pada salah satu tembok yang tinggi ini, kemudian menghela nafas panjang. "Yuk kita istirahat dulu! Sudah lama kita tidak bisa tenang seperti ini..."

Aku juga menghela nafas, kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau bisa tenang begini, Meimei. Meski tafsiranmu mengenai puisi itu mungkin saja benar, tapi tetap saja kita harus menemukan jalan keluar, kan?"

Yangmei memandang ke atas, duduk berpeluk lutut dan menyandarkan kepala di atas lengannya. "Iya juga, sih... Tapi aku capek. Zhou Ying juga, kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Untuk saat ini, kita istirahat saja dulu. Lagipula, kau lupa apa kata Zhao Yun? Kalau ada orang yang bisa keluar lewat jalan yang benar dan menaklukkan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, maka semua pintu akan terbuka! Kalau sudah begitu, kita bisa keluar, kan?"

Oh iya! Benar juga! Zhao Yun sempat bilang begitu!

"Aku yakin Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun bisa menaklukkan tempat ini!" Serunya girang. "Kalaupun seandainya mereka gagal, saat itulah baru kita akan coba keluar dari tempat ini. Yang penting sekarang kita istirahat dulu saja ya, Zhou Ying... Kau tenang saja... Pasti semua akan baik-baik saja..."

Suara Yangmei makin lama makin terdengar pelan dan lemah seperti bisikan. Iya juga... ini tengah malam, dan Yangmei pasti sudah setengah mati ngantuk. Sebenarnya aku juga, sih...

Melihat Yangmei yang biasa paling bodoh, ceroboh, dan cepat panik kali ini bisa tenang, aku juga merasa tenang sekali. Perlahan aku tersenyum saat melihatnya mulai memejamkan mata. Entah sekarang dia sudah tertidur atau belum.

"Oh iya! Dari tadi kau memanggilku 'Meimei', 'Meimei' terus! Kan tidak boleh!" Tiba-tiba saja Yangmei mengangkat wajah dan menudingku.

"Lho? Tidak apa-apa, kan? Lagipula kau juga memanggilku 'Zhou Ying', 'Zhou Ying' terus?" Balasku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kau duluan yang bilang 'Meimei'! Makanya aku pun terbawa perasaan!"

"Yang benar saja! Kalau begitu, mulai sekarang kita harus memanggil dengan sebutan yang benar, kakak ketiga!"

"Iya! Tapi tetap saja kau duluan yang memanggilku 'Meimei', You Niang!"

"Tidak! Kau duluan, kakak ketiga!"

"Kau duluan, You Niang!"

"KAU!"

"KAUUUUUU!"

* * *

><p>(1) Kalo sodara punya kesempatan untuk berkunjung ke Liuhe Pagoda, sodara pasti akan menemukan tulisan ini~ Wkwkwkw... yups, ini adalah salah satu puisi di Liuhe Pagoda. Di situ juga dituliskan tentang cara bacanya (yang persis kayak yang Lu Xun bilang) dan artinya juga lumayan misterius (yang benernya sampe sekarang juga saya nggak ngerti maksudnya apa). Well, karena Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM bentuknya terinspirasi dari Liuhe Pagoda, jadilah puisi ini saya cantumkan~ Plus, maknanya saya rubah sedikit2~ wkwkwkw...<p>

(2) Bagi yang nggak tau (tapi mau tau), cara baca huruf China kuno itu urutannya dari kanan atas ke kanan bawah, trus pindah ke sebelah kirinya di atas ke bawah, trus sebelah kirinya lagi, dst..

(3) Tidak ada hubungannya dengan '_Yuanji_' dari Wang Yuanji. Beda Hanzi... Bagi yang abis baca chap ini kemudian mengartikan nama Wang Yuanji berarti 'mati', saya cuma mau ngequote sebuah meme: "Kill youself, b***h..."

(4) INTERMEZZO NGGAK PENTING BANGET: Entah kenapa... jadi ngebayangin Zhou Ying di **Running Phoenix**-nya **Mocca-Marocchi** pas dia jadi horor...

(5) Meski nggak ditulis secara jelas di sini, tapi saya dengan bermurah hati akan ngasih tau sodara kalo mereka berhenti di pintu 休 _Zu_ = **Berhenti** (Gate of Rest).

Wokey~ di chap2 sebelumnya (tepatnya pas arc-nya Kompetisis Gaibang) kita udah liat Yangmei ama Zhao Yun jadi horor (Anti-Yangmei Drive dan Anti-Zhao Yun Drive. Wait... emang Kingdom Hearts?) Sekarang adalah Anti-Zhou Ying Drive~ /abaikan

Saya udah **UPDATE** gambarnya Bai Di Castle. Kali ini saya tambahkan beberapa **perspektif** dan **potongan**, plus update **denah** untuk menjelaskan posisi 4 chara kita~ Untuk next update buat Bai Di Castle (di chap berikutnya)... mungkin saya bakal ngasih perspektif interior dari tempat Yangmei ama Zhou Ying lagi dikurung sekarang~ Wkwkwkwk...

Sekali lagi saya *coret*memaksa*coret* MENGHIMBAU sodara melihat link2 gambar Bai Di Castle yang saya kasih di Profile Page saya, supaya sodara getu... Karena seperti kata pepatah China: _"A picture worth one thousand words."_ Seriously, saya nggak akan ngabis2kan waktu saya yang lumayan berharga untuk bikin _ONE THOUSAND WORDS_ 'Description Porn' Bai Di Castle demi buat bikin sodara ngerti. Kalo emang sodara nggak ngerti dan pengen ngerti, silahkan cek sendiri di Profile Page saya~ (halah... cuma ke Profile Page aja ogah. Kayak wong susah...) Makanya itu saya kasih gambar~ kalo sodara yang nggak mau liat, ya salah sodara sendiri...

Tapi semisalkan sodara udah ngeliat dan MASIH tetep nggak ngerti, silahkan PM ato review saya dan saya akan email file 3D Bai Di Castle ke email anda. Tapi sebelumnya, jangan lupa download program Google Sketchup untuk bisa buka file 3D tsb~

Trus... kayaknya udah tiga minggu nih saya update Senin terus. Kalo getu, mulai sekarang updatenya Senin aja, ya~ XDDDD Sampai jumpa hari Senin! _Zai Jian_!


	59. The Conceived Paradox

Addduuuuuhhhh... maap sodara... saya nggak bisa reply review... Ini aja saya updatenya pagi2. Soalnya, ternyata hari ini saya liburan keluarga (LAGI?!) dan ternyata berangkat pagi2. Plus, kali ini lumayan mendadak jadi ya saya update cepet2an...

Sekali lagi, mengingatkan bagi sodara yang belum, untuk segera liat Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM series di Profile Page saya atau corner saya di KOEIndo yang berjudul 'PYROtic World' (KOEIndo member only)~ BTW, saya juga minta maap nggak bisa update gambar 3D modelling Bai Di Castle-nya... Soalnya ya itulah... dengan alasan yang sama dengan kenapa saya nggak reply review...

Wokey~ Happy reading!

Oh iya... pengumuman juga, nih... Kan di sini Lu Xun nggak pake pedangnya. Tapi dia pake dua tongkat~ Jadi, kalo mikir movesetsnya, JANGAN membayangkan movesets Lu Xun DW7. Ini kira2 movesetsnya Lu Xun kayak Da Qiao DW6 SF2 ato DW7 pas dia pake Twin Cane/Twin Wand. Yahhh... cuma karena ini Lu Xun, maka gayanya jelas lebih manly dan lebih badass~ Plus nggak ada gaya2 penakutnya Da Qiao (kayak pas dia nge-musou ato EX, saya lupa)...

**WARNING:** BLOOD, VIOLENCE, VERY DARK CHAPTER

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

C-celaka...! TIDAK BISA JADI!

Yangmei... dan Zhou Ying... mereka berdua...!

"YOU MAAAAAAAAA! YOU NIAAAAAAAAANG!"

Terlambat...! Tembok itu sudah turun dan menghantam lantai. Aku sudah tak dapat melihat sosok kedua gadis itu lagi, bahkan suara mereka pun tidak terdengar!

Celaka... celaka...!

Ketika aku sadar, entah berapa banyaknya prajurit Shu yang mengerumuniku. Kuayunkan kedua tongkat di tanganku, mengeluarkan bola-bola api dan bola-bola es yang mengenai mereka semua. Di lorong yang sempit dengan ratusan prajurit yang menyerang membabi-buta begini, senjata Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang adalah senjata jarak jauh sangat tidak efektif! Sebaliknya, tombak seperti milik Zhao Yun sangatlah bermanfaat! Ya Tian... kalau begini, apakah mereka bisa selamat?

Sekali lagi seorang prajurit berusaha mengayunkan pedangnya ke arahku. Kutangkis serangan itu dengan kedua tongkat sebelum menghindar. Namun di belakangku pun entah berapa banyaknya prajurit yang sudah menunggu untuk menghabisiku! Aku... aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan di tengah kekalutan ini!

Aku sudah tidak bisa menebak bagaimana nasib Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang berada di balik tembok itu. Yang ada di sini hanya tinggal aku dan Zhao Yun saja. Tapi... Zhao Yun...?

Zhao Yun?!

"KAKAK PERTAMA?!" Aku berteriak, sambil sekali lagi menyerang kerumunan prajurit yang dengan buas menyerangku. Celaka! Zhao Yun tak kelihatan di manapun! Sejauh mata memandang hanya terlihat seragam hijau milik prajurit Shu di tengah lorong yang remang-remang ini. Zhao Yun?! Dimana dia?! "Kakak?! Jawab aku!"

Syukurlah aku mendengar sebuah jawaban dari jauh. "You Xing! Aku di sini!"

Sosoknya masih tak terlihat, tapi dari suaranya aku tahu dia berada sangat jauh sekali dariku! Di antara kami berdua terbentang lautan manusia, prajurit-prajurit Shu yang berusaha memisahkan kami dan dengan gencar berusaha menghabisi nyawa kami. Bagaimana sekarang? Bagaimana? Seharusnya kami berempat tidak boleh berpisah! Tapi Yangmei dan Zhou Ying sudah tidak ada bersama-sama dengan kami lagi. Dan kalau aku terpisah dari Zhao Yun, entah apa jadinya dengan kami semua!

"Kakak! Aku akan segera ke sana!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, kuayunkan tongkatku dari atas ke bawah. Seketika dari ayunan tongkat itu terbentuk api yang kemudian melesat ke depan! Orang-orang yang terkena serangan itu langsung roboh. Tanpa disuruh dua kali, aku langsung berlari menembus kepungan itu.

Hanya untuk gagal.

Sebelum aku sampai, ratusan prajurit lainnya keluar dan menghimpitku. Mereka tak ada habisnya! Untuk setiap satu prajurit yang berhasil kurobohkan, sepuluh yang lain akan maju. Jarakku dengan Zhao Yun bukannya bertambah dekat malah bertambah jauh!

"Serang! Bunuh! Habisi bajingan Wu ini!"

Suara-suara itu terus bersahut-sahutan di telingaku, bergantian dengan suara metalik senjata yang saling bertumbukkan. Keadaan benar-benar kacau, dan kurasa tidak akan bisa lebih kacau lagi dari ini! Sedari tadi aku hanya bisa menyerang saja, tanpa maju selangkah pun. Bahkan kadang kala aku terpaksa mundur karena himpitan prajurit-prajurit ini!

Sampai akhirnya, punggungku menabrak tembok. Aku terpojok!

Eh... tunggu...

Celaka! Apakah ini rencana mereka? Memisahkan kami semua? Tadi mereka memisahkan kami dari Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Sekarang, dengan membuat jarak sebesar ini, tak salah lagi! Mereka sedang berusaha memisahkanku dengan Zhao Yun! Kalau sudah waktunya nanti, sebuah tembok lain akan turun dan memisahkan kami berdua!

Tidak! Aku tidak boleh sampai membiarkan ini terjadi!

"MINGIIIIIIIIIR!" Tanpa memandang lawan lagi, kuayunkan kedua tongkatku dengan cepat. Untuk sesaat, usahaku ini kelihatan ada hasilnya. Aku langsung berlari secepat kilat sejauh yang aku mampu! Sampai pada satu titik, aku memutuskan untuk melompat dan menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk menghindari kepungan yang gila ini.

Aku melompat dan menapakkan kakiku sambil berlari di udara, entah itu di atas kepala orang, atau senjata, atau dinding, atau gantungan lentera, aku sama sekali tidak tahu! Yang pasti, kalau aku tidak bisa lewat lantai, maka aku akan lewat atas! Sampai saat ini berhasil, kulihat tidak ada satupun dari prajurit-prajurit ini yang menguasai ilmu meringankan tubuh!

Namun sampai pada satu titik, kulihat seorang prajurit di bawahku. Ia menusukkan tombaknya dari bawah!

Segera sebelum tombak itu sampai padaku, aku melompat turun.

Detik itulah, puluhan prajurit menerjang dan menghambur ke arahku tanpa ampun! Teriakan mereka terdengar begitu kuat memekakkan telinga. Seluruh isi _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di sampai bergetar karenanya!

Segera kuangkat tongkatku yang berwarna biru. Dalam waktu sepersekian detik sebelum senjata mereka mencabik tubuhku, sebuah kubah es terbentuk melindungiku. Namun hanya untuk sesaat saja, sebab sesudah mengenai senjata mereka, kubah es itu hancur.

Setidaknya aku selamat! Aku kembali menegakkan punggung untuk melanjutkan pertahanku terhadap gerombolan orang-orang haus darah ini! Ya Tian... kenapa mereka begitu inginnya membunuh kami? Kenapa?

"Mati kau, bajiangan!"

Di depan mataku terlihat orang-orang yang memandangiku dengan tatapan penuh kebencian dan amarah. Entah aku menyerang, bertahan, atau melarikan diri, tetap saja kebencian itu memenuhi sorot mata mereka. Seandainya pun aku memutuskan untuk diam dan membiarkan mereka menyerangku, mereka tetap akan menghabisiku dengan kebencian yang sama bahkan lebih kuat!

"Keparat dari Wu! Akan kukirim kau ke neraka!"

"Beraninya kau mengakui dirimu Sang Phoenix! Dasar penyeranah!"

"Mati! Mati! Mati! Anjing Wu, matilah kau!"

Sekali lagi aku mengangkat tongkatku untuk menangkis serangan itu. Dan sekali lagi pula umpatan dan cercaan dari mereka memenuhi telingaku. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini semua, terutama saat berada di Xiang Ke. Namun tidak ada yang sekuat ini sebelumnya. Setiap kata yang mereka ucapkan sama mematikannya dengan senjata mereka!

Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan. "H-hentikan...!" Bodohnya aku, padahal aku tahu pasti tidak ada yang mendengarku.

Tapi...

...eh?

Kenapa ini? Kenapa mereka serentak berhenti menyerang? Apa yang terjadi?

Ah! Aku tahu! Kulihat dari kejauhan, rupanya sebuah tembok turun perlahan lagi dari langit-langit. Kali ini tembok itu hendak memisahkanku dari Zhao Yun!

"Cepat! Cepat! Cepat! Kita pindah ke pengkhianat itu dulu saja!" Seorang prajurit memberi komando. Aku tahu pengkhianat yang mereka maksudnya tentu Zhao Yun. Dan segera sesudah perkataan itu, semua prajurit di sekelilingku berlari menjauhiku!

Hah? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa bisa begini?

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk berpikir! Tembok itu makin lama makin turun dan akan tertutup, benar-benar akan memisahkan aku dan Zhao Yun! Sebelum celaka besar itu terjadi, aku mati-matian berjuang untuk mencapainya. Percuma saja! Meski prajurit-prajurit ini tidak lagi menghadangku dan sedang berusaha mendorong kerumunan yang menyerang Zhao Yun, aku tidak bisa menembus mereka!

Sedikit demi sedikit tembok itu makin turun. Jarakku dengan tembok itu melebihi sepuluh meter. Jarak itu juga bukannya berkurang melainkan makin bertambah!

"Minggir kalian semua!" Seruku sekuat tenaga. Mereka tidak mendengarku! Semuanya panik dan berusaha melewati tembok itu sebelum benar-benar tertutup! Tidak ada yang mau tertinggal di balik tembok ini, dan itu termasuk aku!

"YOU XIIIIIIIIIIIIING!"

Itulah yang terakhir kudengar dari Zhao Yun.

Segala jerih payahku sia-sia saja saat aku melihat tembok itu akhirnya tertutup di depan mataku. Suara dentuman yang keras ketika tembok itu mencapai lantai mengakhiri perjuanganku. Sosok Zhao Yun sudah tidak terlihat lagi, begitu pula dengan suaranya. Ini persis dengan apa yang terjadi pada Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Seolah-olah... seolah-olah mereka tidak pernah ada di tempat ini sebelumnya, dan memang tidak pernah ada...

Mustahil...

Kami benar-benar terpisah. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Yangmei dan Zhou Ying sudah terseret entah kemana. Dan sekarang, Zhao Yun juga. Kegaduhan dan kekalutan yang tadi sudah tidak ada lagi, hanya menyisakan keheningan yang mencekam. Apakah ini masih malam atau sudah pagi, tak ada yang tahu.

Aku jatuh di atas kedua lututku. Tatapan mataku kosong memandangi tembok di depan mataku. Tembok itu terlihat begitu solid dan kuat, tidak mungkin dapat dirobohkan dengan apapun. Terutama, dengan senjata yang hanya dua batang tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ ini. Kurasa memang aku benar-benar terpisah dengan Zhao Yun, dan tidak mungkin aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Semisalkan entah dengan keajaiban bagaimana aku dapat merobohkan tembok ini, apakah aku masih dapat menemukannya di balik tembok ini?

Aku tidak tahu...

"U-ughhh...!"

Nggg...?

"S-sial...! AHHHHH!"

Mataku berpindah pada prajurit-prajurit lain yang sama sepertiku, tertinggal di balik tembok ini. Jumlah mereka sangat sedikit, tidak sampai sepuluh orang. Ada yang masih berdiri dan menggenggam senjatanya erat-erat, bersiap kalau misalkan aku akan menyerang lagi.

Namun itu hanya sebagian kecil saja. Sebagian besar dari mereka tengah mengeliat di lantai, ada yang memegangi kakinya, tangannya, bahunya, apapun itu. Barulah aku sadar. Mereka tadi sudah hampir melewati tembok itu. Sayangnya hanya sebagian tubuh mereka saja yang lewat, entah tangan, kaki, atau anggota tubuh lainnya. Pada akhirnya, saat tembok itu sampai di lantai, tangan dan kaki mereka terjepit di bawah tembok tersebut.

Yang tidak terluka oleh tembok itu juga tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Mereka yang masih dapat memegang senjatanya terluka sana sini, entah karena seranganku atau karena saling menginjak saat tadi berbondong-bondong berusaha melewati tembok. Yang pasti, aku tahu mereka tidak akan berani menyerangku lagi.

"K-kau...!" Salah satu dari mereka, yang masih bisa berdiri, berteriak. "Kami tidak akan menyerah oleh penyeranah rendahan sepertimu!"

Meski berkata begitu, kaki mereka gemetaran karena takut. Senjata mereka juga terlihat bisa jauh kapan saja. Bukti yang paling nyata adalah wajah mereka, begitu sarat dengan ketakutan dan keputusasaan. Khususnya, mereka yang mengeliat di lantai dan mengerang kesakitan.

Aku berjalan ke arah mereka selangkah.

"Berhenti!" Yang lain berteriak. "Atau kubunuh kau!"

Seharusnya aku bisa maju dan membuktikan hal itu. Apakah benar mereka masih bisa macam-macam dengan jumlah sesedikit itu dan keadaan segawat itu? Rekan-rekan mereka yang lain sudah tak bisa bertarung lagi, bahkan menjerit kesakitan meminta tolong. Mana mungkin mereka bisa membunuhku? Semisalkan dengan suatu keajaiban mereka bisa melakukannya, apa mereka pikir aku tidak bisa membalas? Apalagi dengan keadaan mereka yang sangat lemah begitu?

Dari kejauhan kulihat keadaan mereka yang terluka. Tangan dan kaki mereka yang telah terjepit kelihatan sangat mengenaskan. Tulang-tulang mereka seperti patah dan remuk, daging mereka hancur dan mengeluarkan banyak darah. Beberapa malah sudah hampir putus. Aku bergidik ngeri saat melihat dan mendengar teriakan mereka minta tolong.

"AHHHHH! P-Phoenix...! Tolong aku...!"

Aku tertegun.

Seruan itu terasa seperti pisau yang menghujam jantungku.

"PHOENIX...! Tolonglah kami...! S-sakit...! AHHHHHH!"

Celaka...! Celaka...!

Kedua tanganku bergerak dengan cepat, meremas kepalaku yang terasa sakit.

Mereka sedang memanggilku, tetapi pada saat yang sama menolakku. Phoenix... seperti apakah 'Sang Phoenix' yang mereka harapkan sekarang? Jika Sang Phoenix yang mereka lihat hanyalah orang rendah sepertiku, yang mereka katai penyeranah dan bajingan, masihkan mereka akan memanggil 'Sang Phoenix' lagi?

Kenapa masih berseru-seru seperti itu? KENAPA?!

Airmataku mengalir deras membasahi wajahku. Perasaan apa ini? Ada kemarahan yang mendalam di hatiku. Ada keputusasaan dan kekecewaan. Ada rasa bingung yang luar biasa, tanda tanya yang besar di kepalaku. Kenapa mereka memanggil 'Phoenix', 'Phoenix' seperti itu, hanya untuk pada akhirnya menolaknya?! Apa yang mereka inginkan sebenarnya?!

Seenaknya saja mereka...! Betapa inginnya aku berteriak, 'jangan panggil aku lagi kalau toh kalian akan menolakku!' Apa aku tidak pantas mengatakan ini? Apakah aku jahat kalau mengatakannya?!

Aku... aku tidak tahu...!

Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan pada orang-orang ini! Perasaanku yang juga perasaan manusia biasa ini rasanya terus-menerus memaksaku untuk menyerah menghadapi mereka! Ya, memang benar aku Phoenix! Tapi aku juga adalah manusia biasa yang bisa lelah dan putus asa karena orang-orang seperti ini...!

Tapi... tak peduli perasaan apa itu yang membuatku tak tahan dan menyerah pada orang-orang ini, ada perasaan lain yang bercampur dengan segala perasaan itu.

Tangisku pecah.

Aku tidak mau mereka menderita. Dan aku bahkan bisa merasakan rasa sakit mereka yang tak terpikirkan lagi! Aku menaruh belas kasihan pada orang-orang ini. Aneh... tidak peduli betapa kecewanya aku, aku tidak bisa membiarkan mereka begini saja.

Aku harus melakukan sesuatu, bahkan jika mereka menolakku.

Kakiku bergerak dengan sendirinya, tubuhku terasa ringan sekali. Kuhampiri salah seorang dari mereka yang siku tangannya remuk karena terjepit tembok itu. Seperti yang kuduga, orang itu berusaha menghindar, seolah-olah aku adalah monster yang akan melahapnya.

"P-pergi kau...!" Suaranya lebih seperti permohonan daripada perintah. Ketakutan memenuhi setiap seluk beluk hatinya, aku tahu itu. "Penyeranah...! J-jangan dekati aku...!"

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi. Bukankah tadi dia yang memanggil 'Phoenix', 'Phoenix'? Aku akan menjawabnya, meski mungkin dia tidak mengharapkan ini.

Aku berlutut di sebelahnya, kemudian menggenggam sikunya yang berdarah-darah. Ia meronta-ronta pada awalnya. "Dengarlah baik-baik..." Kataku dengan suara setegas namun selembut mungkin. "Akulah Phoenix yang kau panggil itu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, tubuhku bersinar. Begitu pula tubuhnya. Luka di tangannya mulai sirna. Tulang-tulang yang tadinya remuk mulai kembali menyatu. Tangannya kembali seperti semua, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi sesuatu padanya. Perlahan cahaya itu menghilang tanpa bekas.

Orang itu memandangku dengan berbagai ekspresi bercampur menjadi satu. Kebahagiaan, rasa tidak percaya, ketakutan, semuanya bercampur baur. Mulutnya bergetar, tetapi tidak ada satu katapun yang terucap. Aku berdiri. Masih memegang tangannya, aku pun membantunya berdiri juga.

Sesudah itu, semua orang serasa telah berubah menjadi patung. Seolah-olah yang manusia di tempat ini hanya aku seorang diri saja. Kakiku melangkah dari satu orang ke orang lainnya, menyembuhkan mereka semua tanpa terkecuali.

Dan seperti biasa, sesudah menyembuhkan mereka, kesakitan yang aneh kembali terasa di tubuhku. Tubuhku serasa kehilangan kekuatannya dan aku dapat jatuh pingsan kapan saja.

Namun aku tidak peduli! Dan aku lebih tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang akan terjadi sesudah ini. Jika mereka berterima kasih padaku, aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati. Namun jika yang terjadi justru sebaliknya, mereka akan menggunakan kesembuhan itu untuk menyerangku, aku juga tidak akan peduli. Bahkan aku tidak peduli lagi bahwa aku tidak peduli!

Yang aku peduli adalah... setidaknya mereka sekarang tidak kesakitan lagi. Dan mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

"P-Phoe... Phoenix...!" Salah satu prajurit itu, dengan bibir dan tangannya yang gemeteran, berteriak. "Kau adalah... Sang Phoenix...!"

Seorang lagi jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, memandangiku dengan mata melebar. "Kau... Phoenix...!" Ia jatuh berlutut, kemudian berkali-kali ber_kowtow_ di depanku. "Celaka! Matilah aku! Matilah aku!"

Airmataku sekali lagi mengaliri wajahku, berjatuh di lantai.

"Aku telah mencelakai Sang Phoenix...!" Dengan gentar dan ketakutan yang lainnya ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. "Ya Tian! Aku patut mati! Aku pantas mati!"

"Kesalahanku sungguh tak bisa dimaafkan! Matilah aku!"

"Celakalah! Murka langit ada padaku!"

Betapa berbedanya keadaan ini dengan beberapa menit yang lalu. Aku mengulaskan senyum pada mereka, namun tak tahu harus mengucapkan apa.

Yang dapat kulakukan hanya... sama seperti mereka, menjatuhkan diri di atas kedua lututku pula, kemudian menghentikan _kowtow_ mereka.

"Hentikan itu semua...!" Ya Tian... suaraku... terdengar begitu pecah dan bergetar. Seluruh emosi dalam batinku tertumpah dalam sebaris kalimat itu. "Di dunia ini, apakah ada kesalahan yang tidak terampuni? Tak ada yang perlu dan akan mati! Kalian semua sudah dimaafkan!"

Saat itulah, waktu seolah terhenti di depan kami. Lidah mereka kelu, tak dapat mengucapkan apa-apa.

Namun sesudah itu, mereka langsung melemparkan tangan, berusaha untuk memelukku atau setidaknya hanya menggenggam tanganku saja. Wajah mereka benar-benar dipenuhi kebahagiaan dan rasa terima kasih tak terperi. Aku membalas pelukan dan jabatan tangan mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba...

Sebuah gelombang rasa sakit menghentakkanku. Ujung tumpul dari sebuah tombak telah diayunkan memukul pelipisku. Aku memekik kesakitan dan jatuh di atas lantai. Kepalaku terasa berputar-putar dan pandanganku sedikit mengabur. Tapi saat aku memandang ke atas, aku melihat seorang prajurit Shu yang lain-lah yang telah memukulku. Tangannya memegang tombak itu.

"Akan kubunuh...!" Penyerangku menggeram. "... Phoenix!"

Yang lain terperanjat. Dalam sekejap kegaduhan kembali memenuhi tempat ini. Mereka yang tadi berterima kasih padaku langsung berdiri dan akan menghabisi orang itu!

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan sambil bersiap akan mengeroyoknya!

"Orang itu adalah Phoenix! Kau sudah melihatnya dan masih mau membunuhnya?! Kau tidak takut pada hukuman langit?!"

Namun sebagai jawaban, orang itu memberontak dan berteriak dengan penuh... kebencian? Bukan, itu bukan kebencian. Itu keserakahan yang mengendalikannya. Matanya menatapku bukan seperti seekor hewan terluka. Matanya memandangku seperti seorang predator yang melihat mangsanya. "Aku tidak peduli dia Phoenix atau bukan!" Teriaknya lantang, mengejutkan yang lainnya. "Tapi lihat dia sekarang! Begitu lemah dan tidak berdaya! Kalau kita menangkapnya dan menyerahkannya pada orang-orang istana, kita akan mendapat imbalan besar!"

Detik ia selesai mengucapkan hal itu, prajurit lain yang mengepungnya langsung menghujaninya dengan pukulan dan tendangan. Itu bukan hal yang tidak wajar dan kelewat kejam. Menurutku, itu sangat manusiawi. Bukankah tidak salah jika seseorang akan marah melihat keserakahan yang lain?

Tapi... aku tidak mau ini.

"HENTIKAN!" Seruku seraya berdiri. Para prajurit itu terkejut dan menghentikan perbuatan mereka. Aku mendekat. Orang-orang itu masih memegang lengan prajurit serakah itu dengan erat, tidak rela melepaskannya begitu saja. Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Kalian telah bersalah padaku, dan aku memaafkan kalian. Sekarang orang ini bersalah padaku. Kenapa kalian malah menghakiminya sendiri?"

Para prajurit saling melemparkan pandangan. "I-itu...!" Jawab mereka. "Orang ini... keterlaluan!"

Aku tidak menawarkan jawaban apapun pada mereka. Biarlah mereka cari tahu sendiri. Aku hanya berjalan mendekati si prajurit serakah yang sekarang sudah babak belur tak karuan. Sekarang ia memandangku dengan penuh ketakutan.

"Dengarkan aku." Kedua tanganku masing-masing di atas sepasang bahunya. "_Yi cun guangyin yi cun jin, cu jin nan mai cun guanyin_-Dengan hidupmu kau dapat membeli emas, tetapi dengan emas kau tidak dapat membeli hidupmu." Sesudah mengucapkan sebaris kalimat itu, aku menutup mata. Lagi-lagi kekuatan dari tubuhku mengalir keluar dan masuk ke tubuh orang itu, kemudian menyembuhkannya.

Aku terdiam sejenak. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, aku berbalik dan meninggalkan prajurit-prajurit Shu itu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri. Aku harus pergi. Yangmei, Zhou Ying, dan Zhao Yun... mereka semua menungguku. Orang-orang ini sudah kutolong. Dan kurasa, itu sudah cukup bagi mereka.

"P-Phoenix...! Tunggu!"

Aku berbalik. "Ada apa?"

"Mengenai orang itu... apakah dia memang benar Jendral Zhao Yun...?" Salah satu mewakili yang lainnya berbicara. Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Mereka... mereka membawanya ke lantai ketiga belas dan akan membunuhnya! Kau harus cepat!"

A-APA?!

Tidak... tidak! Aku tidak boleh panik dan tegang! Aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi kalau kami sampai tertangkap! Lagipula, Zhao Yun telah terhitung sebagai pengkhianat besar. Dan seorang pengkhianat di Shu, tidak peduli pengkhianatan sekecil apapun, harus menerima kematian sebagai hukumannya!

"Dan yang lainnya? Dua gadis itu?" Tanyaku berusaha memendam kekhawatiran.

"Kami tidak mendapat perintah untuk membunuh mereka, kecuali kalau mereka melawan! Kami hanya wajib memisahkan mereka dari kalian saja!" Jawabnya.

Berarti, keadaan Zhao Yun jauh lebih genting daripada Yangmei dan Zhou Ying!

"Aku akan segera pergi." Jawabku seraya berbalik. "Jaga diri kalian baik-baik..."

Sesudah itu aku melanjutkan perjalananku dan berbelok di sebuah tikungan. Dari tikungan ini aku mulai berlari sambil mencari, manakah gerangan jalan yang benar? Koridor yang begitu panjang dengan lorong yang jumlahnya tak terbatas, bagaimana aku bisa menemukan jalan ke lantai tiga di tempat seperti ini? Apakah... apakah aku akan berhasil menemukan Zhao Yun sebelum mereka membunuhnya?

Tapi... aneh sekali! Aku tahu Zhao Yun pun dianggap pengkhianat dan pasti akan dihukum mati jika ia tertangkap. Tapi, bukankah sasaran mereka selama ini adalah aku? Bukankah aku yang selama ini paling mereka benci dan ingin mereka lenyapkan? Kenapa sekarang mereka berganti target menjadi Zhao Yun? Aneh... benar-benar aneh... Apa mungkin ada suatu hal yang aku tidak tahu?

Mungkin saja. Yang pasti, aku harus segera cepat menemukan Zhao Yun!

Zhao Yun... bertahanlah...!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Lu Xun...!

Ya Tian...

Tidak mungkin... tidak mungkin...! Sekarang dia pun tidak ada!

Bodohnya aku... semisalkan saja aku tidak cepat-cepat bergerak! Semisalkan saja waktu itu aku menunggu sampai Yangmei dan Zhou Ying selesai beristirahat dan tidak langsung melanjutkan perjalanan, semua ini pasti tidak akan terjadi! Dan... dan... dan seandainya saja aku berjuang lebih keras, mungkin aku tidak akan terpisah juga dengan Lu Xun! Sekarang hanya aku sendirian yang ada di balik tembok itu.

Tidak. Tepatnya, aku tidak sendirian. Entah ada berapa ratus prajurit yang mengepungku dari segala arah dan membabi-buta menyerangku! Kutusukkan tombakku, kemudian mengayunkannya, apa saja yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyingkirkan mereka! Sia-sia saja, jumlah mereka tidak akan pernah berkurang!

Semakin lama aku semakin terdesak ke belakang. Dan bukan cuma itu, entah ada berapa banyak tembok palsu di sini! Tembok-tembok itu terbuka, menampakkan lebih banyak lagi prajurit Shu yang bersembunyi!

"BUNUH! BUNUH!"

"PENGKHIANAT! KAU HARUS MATI!"

Mati?! Yang benar saja! Mana mungkin aku bisa mati kalau belum memastikan Lu Xun, dan yang lainnya selamat sampai di Wu? Bagaimana aku bisa mati dengan tenang kalau mereka masih dalam bahaya seperti ini? Jika aku mati sekarang, tentu arwahku tidak akan tenang!

Aku tidak boleh mati di tempat ini! Tidak boleh!

"Kalian saja yang mati!" Teriakku sambil sekali lagi mengayunkan tombakku, berputar layaknya baling-baling. Seketika itu juga prajurit-prajurit yang mengitariku roboh. Tapi itu tidak menandakan akhir dari perjuanganku. Berpuluh-puluh prajurit maju dan menggantikan posisi mereka! Kapan habisnya prajurit-prajurit ini, hanya langit yang tahu.

Dan tidak cuma itu. Aku tahu mereka siapa. Mereka ini prajurit-prajurit Shu. Meskipun mungkin aku tidak mengenal mereka satu per satu, tetapi aku merasa aneh sekali, dan begitu berat hati menyerang orang-orang berseragam hijau ini!

Harusnya... harusnya tidak begini! Harusnya mereka tidak menyerangku dan aku tidak menyerang mereka! Harusnya kami sekutu, bukan seteru! Aku bukan orang yang begitu tidak manusiawi sampai membunuh prajurit-prajurit yang aku tahu harusnya menjadi teman-temanku ini! Itulah yang membuatku sebisa mungkin tidak membunuh mereka, melainkan hanya menjatuhkan mereka dan berharap mereka akan baik-baik saja.

Tapi kelihatannya mereka sama sekali tidak peduli tentang itu. Yang mereka inginkan hanya satu hal. Membunuh pengkhianat yang telah mengkhianati Shu.

Dan pengkhianat itu... aku.

Ya Tian... kenapa bisa begini? Aku... aku sama sekali tidak ingin mengkhianati Shu! Tidak pernah terbersit sedikit pun keinginan untuk menentang Shu di benakku, apalagi harus melawan prajurit-prajuritnya seperti ini! Meskipun benar aku bukan orang asli Shu, bukan orang yang terlahir di Kerajaan Barat ini, namun aku tidak pernah mau mengkhianati Kaisar Liu Bei! Bahkan... bahkan meskipun ada _Lao Zucong_, aku tetap ingin terus berada di Shu, tidak peduli betapa bencinya aku dengan wanita tua itu!

Aku akan melakukan segalanya untuk Shu! Potong kepalaku, dan akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tetap tidak akan mengkhianati Shu! Kalau aku harus memilih, tentu aku ingin bisa tetap berada di Cheng Du, melayani Shu sebagai seorang jendral!

Tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa lagi...!

Kenapa? Kenapa? Kenapa Shu menjadi tempat seperti ini? Lihatlah kerajaan ini, begitu makmur, memiliki Kaisar dan Perdana Mentri yang bijaksana. Mana ada kerajaan berbudi luhur dan memiliki keadilan hukum seperti ini? Bahkan hanya kerajaan inilah satu-satunya kerajaan yang memiliki tempat seperti _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan Gerbang Yan Lu. Kerajaan inilah tempat orang-orang yang begitu menantikan Sang Phoenix, yang sepanjang hari mengharapkan kedatangannya siang dan malam. Aku percaya sepenuhnya bahwa di kerajaan inilah aku bisa melihat Sang Phoenix itu... bisa melihat kedamaian!

Tapi... apakah semua itu bohong belaka? Cuma omong kosong? Sekarang Sang Phoenix itu ada di sini, di tengah-tengah kami! Dan... dan... kenapa mereka semua menolaknya?! Apakah dia melakukan suatu kesalahan? Ataukah... ataukah kesalahannya hanyalah karena dia bukan orang Shu? Dan karena dia tidak menjadi Phoenix seperti yang orang lain harapkan? Itukah kesalahannya?

Ya Tian... aku tidak mungkin mengkhianati Shu! Tapi lebih tidak mungkin lagi mengkhianati Sang Phoenix!

Aku tidak bisa mempercayai semua ini. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada kami semua? Apa yang akan terjadi?

"MATIIIIIIIIIII!"

Satu seruan itu diakhiri tusukan tombak ke arahku! Aku segera bersalto ke belakang... hanya untuk menghantam tembok!

Celaka... aku sudah benar-benar tersudut! Sekarang, tidak ada pilihan lain selain bertarung sampai mati dan menghabisi mereka semua!

Eh...?

Tunggu...

Suara aneh apa ini? Aku mendengar suara-suara yang samar-samar dari balik tembok melengkung ini. Kutajamkan pendengaranku sebaik yang aku bisa sambil mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya tersembunyi di balik tembok ini.

A-apa...?

Suara... gelombang?

Iya. Meskipun samar-samar dan tidak jelas, aku tahu bahwa di balik dinding lengkung ini adalah bunyi gelombang air. Gelombang air... seperti...

... seperti gelombang pasang?!

Pesan Lu Xun kembali terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku, meski hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Suaranya bercampur menjadi satu dengan suara gelombang air ini, membuat perpaduan yang pas yang seketika membuatku terpaku sangking kaget dan takut.

"_... 'Yuan ji' berarti 'mati'. Dan itu membuat pesan ini berbunyi seperti ini, '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_-Begitu kau mendengar gelombang pasang, maka matilah'."_

Mati...?!

Seluruh pikiran itu hanya terjadi dalam waktu satu detik saja. Namun kelengahanku yang satu detik itu merupakan kesempatan berharga bagi mereka untuk menyerangku! Sebuah tombak sekali lagi ditusukkan ke arahku! Aku hanya bisa menjatuhkan diri demi menghindari seranganku itu. Namun rupanya, keputusanku itu salah besar! Sebab, tidak ada celah kosong untukku dapat menghindar. Setiap titik tempat aku dapat berpijak sudah dihuni oleh prajurit-prajurit itu!

Dan tak hanya itu...

Tombak yang lain lagi terangkat, kemudian tepat memukul tombakku! Seketika itu juga senjata satu-satunya di tanganku terpelanting dan mendarat di tempat yang jauh! Aku tidak bersenjatakan apapun lagi!

"MATI KAU!"

Kali ini sebuah pedang! Pedang itu tepat menghujam kakiku. Aku mengerang kesakitan, meski aku sama sekali tidak menginginkannya! Cih... sial...! Aku... aku tidak bisa bergerak!

Dan tepat saat itulah, serangan mereka berlanjut.

"Hajar pengkhianat ini!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh dia!"

"Orang seperti ini tidak pantas jadi jendral Shu!"

Aku tak bisa melawan atau melindungi diri saat mereka mulai memukuli dan menendangku! Ugh...! Apanya yang tidak pantas menjadi jendral Shu?! Mereka kira mereka lebih pantas? Justru orang-orang yang begitu menginginkan kematian Sang Phoenix, merekalah yang tidak pantas menjadi jendral Shu! Betapa inginnya aku menyerukan hal ini, apalagi dengan mereka terus-menerus menyerukan 'pengkhianat', 'pengkhianat', seperti orang gila!

Namun... aku tahu sedikit banyak mereka benar! Aku... aku... aku telah mengkhianati Shu, bukan? Aku memang telah mengkhianati Shu dan kurasa ini adalah hukuman bagiku.

Tapi... aku bukan melakukan ini karena keinginanku sendiri, sungguh! Aku cuma sebuah bidak yang tidak penting dan tidak berguna di tengah-tengah permainan catur yang begini besar. Aku tidak punya pilihan selain memilih salah satu dari antara keduanya. Sang Phoenix itu, yang telah menjadi sahabatku dan padanya aku bersumpah tidak akan meninggalkannya, ataukah kepada Kerajaan Shu yang kepadanya aku mengabdi?

Aku tidak tahu. Takdirku bagikan pusaran laut yang begitu kuat. Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain membiarkan diriku terseret dan tenggelam sampai ke dasar yang paling dalam. Seberapa dalamkah aku akan jatuh?

"Ahhh...! Sial...!" Aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang tak karuan sambil menahan sakit. Seluruh tulang-belulang di tubuhku serasa telah remuk. Mereka menghajarku tanpa ampun, benar-benar menumpahkan seluruh kebencian mereka padaku. Ya, padaku yang seorang pengkhianat. Begitu kata mereka...

Suara-suara mereka terus menggema, bersahut-sahutan di telingaku. "Jendral Zhao Yun! Kenapa kau masih juga hidup sesudah lari dari Istana Cheng Du?! Pengecut!"

"Cih! Aku tidak sudi memanggilmu 'jendral' lagi! Kau cuma manusia rendah, sama seperti bajingan Wu itu!"

"Rupanya kau bukan orang Shu! Betapa bodohnya kami selalu tunduk padamu!"

... selalu! Selalu begitu! Memangnya kenapa kalau aku bukan orang Shu?! Dulu saat mereka tidak tahu hal ini, semuanya memandangku begitu tinggi! Sesudah aku menerima gelar _Wu Hu Jiang_, entah berapa ratus pujian yang kudengar setiap harinya. Waktu itu, orang di seluruh pelosok Shu memujiku. Berbagai jasaku, salah satunya adalah menyelamatkan putra Kaisar Liu Bei, Liu Chan, terus dikenang dan dibicarakan.

Tapi sekarang, begitu rahasiaku terbongkar, langit dan bumi seolah terbalik. Padahal... apa salahnya kalau aku lahir di Chang Shan? Aku tidak pernah minta aku ingin dilahirkan dimana! Meskipun aku lahir di Chang Shan, tempat yang begitu jauh dari Kerajaan Shu ini, bukankah toh akhirnya takdir membawaku kemari?

Tendangan terakhir dilayangkan. Aku tergolek tak berdaya. Sial... bukan cuma seluruh tubuhku terasa sakit, otakku pun penuh dengan berbagai protes yang tak bisa kusuarakan! Pandanganku yang berkunang-kunang ini... rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhku... darah yang mulai menutupi penglihatanku... suara orang-orang yang memakiku tanpa henti... semua itu membuat kepalaku serasa akan pecah!

Tanganku bergerak, berusaha meraba-raba untuk menemukan tombakku. Namun saat itu samar-samar, dalam kesadaranku yang mulai memudar, aku mendengar suara seorang prajurit yang memberi komando bagi kawan-kawannya yang lain.

"Cukup! Sekarang kita bawa pengkhianat ini pada Jendral Guan Ping!"

G-guan Ping...?

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sebuah tendangan membangunkanku dari kedamaian yang cuma sekejap mata. Sekarang aku terbangun, menemukan diriku sudah tidak lagi berada di tempat gelap penuh jalan berliku itu.

Namun itu bukan berarti aku sudah aman. Sebaliknya, sekarang aku tengah berada di sarang musuh. Begitu aku tahu, rupanya tangan dan kakiku sudah diikat. Memar dan lebam di sekujur tubuhku kembali menghantarkan rasa sakit. Dan sebelum aku sadar benar keadaanku, sebuah tangan sudah menarikku dan memaksaku bangkit untuk berlutut.

Kutengadahkan kepalaku.

Guan Ping...

Tidak! TIDAK! Ini pasti mimpi, kan?! Tapi... tapi... mustahil! Yang di depanku mataku benar-benar Guan Ping!

"Zhao Yun," Ujarnya dengan matanya berkilat-kilat menatapku penuh amarah. "Akhirnya aku berhasil menangkapmu, pengkhianat!"

Mataku terbelalak. "G-guan Ping...?! Apa maksudmu?!" Tanyaku nyaris berteriak. "K-kenapa kau ada di sini? Dan... dan kenapa...?"

Guan Ping masih memandangku dengan tajam. Kalau tatapan matanya bisa membunuh, maka aku pasti sudah mati sejak tadi. "Hmph! Kau kira rumor mengenai penjagaan di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ditiadakan itu benar?! Kau salah besar! Itu adalah rencana untuk menangkapmu dan Lu Xun penipu itu, Zhao Yun!" Tudingnya, bukan dengan jari melainkan dengan senjatanya.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Persetan dengan rencana itu!" Seruku balik. "Maksudku adalah kau! KAU, GUAN PING! Kau adalah teman Lu Xun, bukan?! Kenapa kau melakukan ini...?!" Aku terdiam sejenak, mengatur nafasku yang sudah kacau balau.

Gila... apa maksudnya ini? Siapapun boleh menjaga istana ini dan membunuh kami, tetapi jangan Guan Ping! Kenapa...? Kenapa bisa Guan Ping?! Dia adalah teman kami yang sangat baik! Ya, aku tahu bahwa saat kami berlatih dengan Jendral Huang Zhong dulu, dia sempat ada masalah sedikit dengan Lu Xun. Tapi... sungguh aku tidak menyangka akan seperti ini! Guan Ping adalah jendral, teman kami, yang paling tulus dan terhormat. Justru dia dengan langsung melakukan segala hal tidak mengenakkan itu, adalah karena dia menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya!

Mana mungkin seorang Guan Ping melakukan hal seperti ini...? Mengkhianati kami yang teman-temannya...?

Detik itulah, aku menyadari sesuatu.

"TUNGGU!" Ujarku. Guan Ping masih memandangku dengan nafas memburu. "Apa mungkin... kau... _Lao Zucong_ sialan itu juga telah menipumu seperti ia menipuku...?"

Belum selesai aku bertanya, sebuah tendangan dilayangkan tepat mengenai pipiku. Cih! Aku tentu akan roboh kalau tidak ada prajurit yang menjambak rambutku agar aku tetap berdiri. Sambil mengertakkan gigi, kubalas tendangan Guan Ping itu dengan tatapan tajam. Amarahnya, yang aku juga sama sekali tidak mengerti, makin membara.

Barulah aku tahu sekarang. Dia... musuhku.

"_Lao Zucong_ tidak pernah menipumu atau menipuku! Kaulah yang tertipu oleh Lu Xun, bajingan dari Wu itu!" Dia mengaku dengan suara lantang. Kulihat tangannya yang mengepal erat-erat, sampai tinjunya memutih. "Lihat apa yang ia lakukan padamu! Kau, seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Jendral Harimau Shu yang begitu terhormat, kini tidak lebih hanya seorang pengkhianat yang pantas mati! Apa kau tidak lihat bahwa Lu Xun sedang menghancurkan Shu?! Apa kau sebegitu butanya?!"

Seruan Guan Ping terdengar memenuhi ruang yang remang-remang hanya diterangi beberapa lentera ini. Pantulan suaranya membuat amarah dan kebencian yang tertimbun makin kentara.

Tapi, apa di ruangan ini hanya dia yang marah?

Aku juga...! Beraninya dia...! Lu Xun? Seroang bajingan? Yang benar saja! Dia itu Phoenix! Guan Ping sendiri sudah melihat jelas-jelas segala buktinya! Dan... mana mungkin Lu Xun berniat menghancurkan Shu? Justru orang-orang seperti _Lao Zucong_-lah yang menghancurkan Shu!

Darahku terasa mendidih. "Kau jangan sembarangan bicara!" Kau saja aku tidak terikat, pasti aku sudah akan menerjang manusia ini dan menghabisinya sekuat yang aku bisa! "Lu Xun itu Phoenix! Kaulah yang buta! Wanita itu, ayahmu, Jendral Zhang Fei yang tabiatnya seperti binatang itu... mereka semua yang menipumu!" Teriakku. Aku tidak peduli! Aku tidak peduli lagi kalau dia akan membunuhku atau menghajarku atau apapun! Aku... aku hanya ingin menumpahkan segala kemarahan yang ada di benakku!

Kenapa...? Kenapa ini semua terjadi?! Apa semua yang dikatakan Kaisar Liu Bei mengenai Kerajaan Shu yang sangat menanti-nantikan Phoenix itu hanya bohong belaka? Semua itu cuma khayalan? Asal tahu saja, aku pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya kehilangan harapan! Aku pernah kehilangan kepercayaanku pada Sang Phoenix!

Tapi... saat itu ada Kaisar Liu Bei yang terus-menerus berharap, ada Penasihat Pang Tong dan Jendral Huang Zhong yang bersana-sama denganku di Gunung Ding Jun, yang selalu menasihatiku. Ada teman-temanku di Shu yang selalu mengingatkanku!

Apa semua itu cuma kata-kata manis saja?! Orang-orang ini...! Dimana mereka semua? Dimana orang-orang munafik yang dulu menggumbar kalimat-kalimat penuh pengharapan itu?! Kenapa tidak ada yang menghentikan ini semua?!

Lihat saja Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu! Mereka berdua adalah orang-orang pemberani yang menentang kebusukan di dalam Istana Shu! Tapi, mereka akhirnya dibunuh karena mengatakan yang benar. Ah, mungkin terlalu cepat untuk mengatakan mereka dibunuh. Namun tentang nasib mereka, siapa yang peduli?

Sementara rantai pikiran itu terus berputar di kepalaku, aku menunggu balasan atau serangan dari Guan Ping, yang rupanya tak kunjung datang. Aku tahu dari nafasnya yang memburu dan giginya yang mengertak, bahwa ia sedang setengah mati menahan amarah.

Hahaha... konyol sekali Guan Ping ini. Seorang jendral yang dipenuhi rasa keadilan dan kebenaran, akhirnya berakhir diperalat seperti ini. Kalau dia bilang aku jendral yang jatuh sebegini dalam sampai menjadi pengkhianat, maka dia lebih bodoh lagi.

"Zhao Yun! Untuk kata-katamu, untuk segala pengkhianatanmu, kau pantas mati!" Serunya kuat-kuat. "Namun atas kebajikan Kaisar Liu Bei, kau diberi kesempatan!"

Apa?

"Melihat tatapanmu seperti itu, kau pasti heran, bukan?" Tanya Guan Ping dengan senyum menantang. "Ya. Kau sudah tidak layak hidup lagi. Kalaupun kau mati, tanah Shu ini tidak akan menerima tubuhmu, hei pengkhianat. Tapi Kaisar Liu Bei masih mengingat segala jasamu, berikut menyelamatkan Pangeran Liu Chan saat di Chang Ban."

Kenapa Guan Ping perlu membicarakan tentang kebanggaanku di masa lalu? Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi! Semua itu cuma kesia-siaan! Itu mayat yang sedang menyelamatkan Pangeran Liu Chan! Sebelum bertemu Sang Phoenix, aku tidak pernah 'hidup'! Aku hanyalah seonggok mayat yang cuma berjuang untuk hal yang aku tidak tahu apa, yang mencari-cari tujuan hidup! Tidak ada kebanggaan di situ!

"Hentikan...!" Aku mendesis dengan sisa-sisa nafasku. Namun Guan Ping tidak peduli.

"Karena itu, Kaisar Liu Bei memberimu kesempatan untuk kembali ke Shu." Lanjutnya. "Dengan satu syarat."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Tapi aku sudah bisa menebak. "Apa itu?"

"Bawa Lu Xun ke Cheng Du bersamamu..." Jawabnya. "... hidup-hidup."

Kalau kalimat terakhir itu tidak diucapkan, mungkin aku akan mengiayakan tawarannya. Namun dari kata-kata terakhir itu aku tahu bahwa yang syarat itu sebenarnya berbunyi 'ulangilah kesalahanmu sebelumnya, lagi'. Dan yang lebih tepat lagi, aku tahu bahwa itu pasti bukan keinginan Kaisar Liu Bei!

"Mustahil Kaisar Liu Bei berkata begitu!" Teriakku sekuat tenaga. "Kau penipu, Guan Ping! Itu adalah akal busukmu dan _Lao Zucong_! Kau hanya menipuku agar aku melakukan seperti yang kulakukan saat itu, kemudian akan memaksaku membunuh Lu Xun dengan tanganku sendiri! Bukan begitu, Guan Ping? Kemudian, sesudah aku membunuhnya, kalian semua juga akan membuangku karena aku bukan orang Shu! Karena aku seorang PENGKHIANAT!"

Pengkhianat... pengkhianat... pengkhianat...

Kata-kata itu terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku. Kata-kata itulah yang paling aku takutkan kalau suatu saat sampai dicapkan padaku. Meski... aku tidak pernah tahu kenapa aku takut pada satu kata dari bahasa manusia itu.

Lagipula... apapun yang terjadi sekarang, aku adalah pengkhianat. Aku menuruti keingan Guan Ping dan manusia-manusia jahanam di belakangnya, aku akan mengkhianati Lu Xun, Phoenix itu. Tapi jika aku tetap mengikuti Lu Xun, aku akan menjadi pengkhianat bagi Shu...

Tidak adil... seolah... takdirku untuk menjadi pengkhianat sudah ditetapkan sejak awal.

Seolah... seluruh dunia berkomplot untuk menjatuhkanku... dan menertawakanku...

Semua salah...

Betapa terkejutnya aku... ketika tiba-tiba sebilah pedang besar itu dihujamkan ke dadaku!

Guan Ping menusukkan pedang itu... padaku...

"Kau... kau tidak pantas jadi manusia!" Seru Guan Ping. "Untuk mati pun kau tak pantas! Darahmu yang lebih kotor daripada darah anjing dan babi, tidak boleh sampai mencemarkan tanah ini!"

Mataku melebar. Nafasku terhenti detik itu juga.

Tapi... kenapa serangan itu tidak membunuhku?

Kenapa aku tidak mati?

Guan Ping pun terperanjat saat mendengar suara dentingan metalik yang sangat kuat. Prajurit-prajurit di sekelilingku pun tak dapat menahan kejutannya. Mata pedang Guan Ping merobek bagian depan bajuku, dengan jelas menampakkan apa yang tersembunyi di balik baju Gaibang ini.

Dua bilah... pedang.

Kedua pedang itu perlahan jatuh, meluncur ke tanah. Apakah hanya aku, atau waktu berjalan sepanjang keabadian sembari pedang itu menampakkan dirinya di depan semua orang? Apakah sang waktu tengah bermurah hati padaku mengizinkanku memikirkan ini semua? Pedang itu... kenapa lagi-lagi melindungiku? Seluruh dunia menginginkan kematianku...! Tapi sepasang pedang ini...!

"Guan Ping..."

Sepasang mata Guan Ping yang melebar menatapku, masih penuh dengan rasa takjub.

Aku membalas pandangannya, dengan tatapan yang aku sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa. "Di dalam kehidupan ini ini ada dua ketakutan terbesar." Kataku dengan suara tertahan. "Ketakutan pertama adalah hidup abadi, tetapi menjalani keabadian itu seperti orang mati. Dan ketakutan kedua adalah..."

Kutarik nafas dalam-dalam. Seluruh nafas yang ada di tenggorokanku keluar dalam satu kalimat ini!

"... MATI, TETAPI BELUM MENYELESAIKAN TUGAS DI HIDUPNYA!"

Guan Ping terperanjat. Kakinya mundur selangkah, begitu juga dengan prajurit di sekelilingku.

Sekarang aku yakin... aku yakin benar Lu Xun tidak main-main saat memberikan pedang ini padaku, saat memberikan Lempeng Emas pembebas hukuman padaku! Itu bukan sekedar supaya aku tidak terluka, bukan sekedar ia ingin sok pahlawan atau apapun. Ia memang tidak mau aku mati! Dan... tidak akan membiarkanku mati sebelum aku menyelesaikan tugasku!

"Kau tidak akan membunuhku...!" Seruku dengan segala keberanian dan keyakinan yang ada di jiwaku. "KAU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH BISA MEMBUNUHKU, GUAN PING!"

Jendral Shu dihadapanku menggeram. Tatapannya kini bagaikan hewan terluka. Guan Ping berteriak, mengerang sekuat-kuatnya dalam kemarahannya. Sungguh, belum pernah aku melihat Guan Ping semarah ini di dalam hidupnya. Para prajurit menjauh karena ketakutan. Aku? Jangan sampai aku takut sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata seperti itu!

"KAUUUUU...! MANUSIA KEPARAT!" Tangannya bergerak begitu cepat meraih salah satu pedang Lu Xun yang tergeletak di lantai, kemudian menghujamkannya...

...bukan tepat di jantungku tetapi di bahuku!

"Aku..." Tangannya menggenggam pedang dari orang yang luar biasa dibencinya itu dengan penuh kemarahan. "... aku akan membuatmu menarik kata-katamu itu, pengkhianat! DENGAN SENJATA LU XUN SENDIRI!"

Aku mengerang kesakitan. Seketika itu juga darah menyembur dari luka di bahuku, mewarnai pedang yang berkilat-kilat itu.

Diambilnya pedang yang lain, kemudian ditusukkannya di pahaku. "Kau benar, Zhao Yun. Kau tidak akan mati sebelum menyelesaikan tugasmu...!" Suara eranganku bercampur dengan seruannya yang penuh angkara murka. Bumi dan langit seolah bergetar dengan suara kami ini. "Dan tugasmu itu adalah... mengakui dan menyesali kehidupanmu! Hidupmu yang sama rendahnya dengan penipu itu!"

Mengakui... dan menyesali kehidupanku?! Bahkan jika seluruh kehidupanku terbakar dalam neraka yang paling dalam, aku tidak akan melakukannya! Kalau ada satu penyesalanku sekarang, itu adalah penyesalanku membiarkan manusia jahanam di depanku ini menghina Lu Xun!

"Aku... aku tidak akan mati!" Aku berseru dengan sisa-sisa nafasku. Kesakitan yang bertubi-tubi berubah menjadi kemarahan yang menggunung. Sungguh sayang, aku tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawannya!

"Kau akan kubuat mati pelahan-lahan sambil menyesali kalimat itu, pengkhianat busuk!" Balasnya. Kali ini diambilnya sembarang tombak dari prajurit-prajurit tak bernama di sekelilingnya, kemudian menghujamkannya di lengan kiriku!

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! SIALAN! SIALAN KAU, GUAN PIIIING!" Sumpahku dengan seluruh nafas kehidupanku. Dan semakin buas sumpahanku, semakin brutal pula ia menusukkan tombak-tombak itu pada tubuhku. Yang menggenang di bawahku kini adalah darahku sendiri.

Baru kali ini... baru kali ini keinginanku untuk hidup begitu besarnya, mengalahkan kesakitan dan penghinaan yang kurasakan. Aku tidak mau mati! Aku... aku...!

AKU INGIN HIDUP...!

* * *

><p>EAAAAHHHHH~~~~ Lagi2 chapter yang dark... *sigh* Wokey lah...<p>

Anyway, I have ABSOLUTELY nothing to say (selain bahwa updatenya Senin minggu depan seperti biasa~) karena saya harus berangkat sekarang. _Zai jian_!


	60. The New Paradox

Akhirnya saya udah pulang liburan~ Hohohoho~

Anyway, saya udah baca reply review sodara sekalian. Wokey. Sesudah baca review dari **Saika Tsuruhime**-san, saya cuma bisa garuk tanah... APA2AN SAYA INI NGASIH JUDUL CHAP TANPA MENJELASKAN LEBIH DAHULU? Maap saya memang author yang buruk... *kowtow sejuta kali*

Wokey. Apa itu Paradox?

Menurut buku '_**Poetic of Architecture'**_ oleh **Anthony C. Antoniades**, Paradox adalah '_statement that appears to be contradictory and seemingly says two different things which may sound absurd, but which nevertheless true and often sublime_'. Maksudnya adalah sebuah kalimat yang kelihatannya bertentangan dan kedengeran nggak logis, tapi benernya masuk akal.

Contoh? Nahhh... selama saya di SMA dan belajar Bahasa Indonesia, ada sebuah majas yang disebut 'Paradox', dimana contoh yang paling populer adalah: "_Anak itu menyendiri di tengah keramaian keluarga._"

...

Sesudah mendalami apa itu Paradox, saya baru tahu bahwa contoh yang selama ini diajarkan dalam pelajaran Bahasa Indonesia itu SALAH BESARRRRRR! Well, mari saya kasih beberapa contoh Paradox yang bisa bikin MIKIR:

1. "_PyroMystic adalah seorang pembohong._" (perhatikan bahwa yang mengatakan kalimat ini adalah PyroMystic. Kalo PyroMystic adalah pembohong, berarti ada kemungkinan kalimat yang diucapkan PyroMystic ini adalah kebohongan~ Nah lo~)

2. "_Segala sesuatu adalah relatif._" (perhatikan bahwa jika SEGALA SESUATU adalah relatif, maka kebenaran dari kalimat ini juga relatif, donk~)

3. (ini adalah salah satu paradox yang saya paling suka dan udah muncul RATUSAN KALI di Phoenix FORM Series) "_Aku hanya tahu satu hal, yaitu bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa_."

4. "_Langit malam adalah gelap, padahal ada bintang jumlahnya tak hingga_." (Maksudnya gini, kan langit kita tak hingga. Tapi bintang juga tak hingga. Bintang kan bercahaya. Nah, kenapa bintang nggak memenuhi langit yang notabene tak hingga besarnya itu kalo emang jumlah bintang juga tak hingga?)

5. Beberapa Paradox yang saya temukan di sebuah BUKU YANG SANGAT KEREN SEKALEEE~ (dan nggak seperti paradox lainnya, paradox2 ini terbukti bener dan bisa dijalankan) "..._Barangsiapa ingin menjadi besar di antara kamu, hendaklah ia menjadi pelayanmu, dan barangsiapa ingin menjadi terkemuka di antara kamu, hendaklah ia menjadi hambamu._", "..._Adalah lebih berbahagia memberi dari pada menerima_.", "_...Sebab jika aku lemah, maka aku kuat._"

6. Gara2 Paradox2 di poin sebelumnya, Anthony C. Antoniades sampe terinsipirasi dan menulis dalam bukunya mengenai Paradox dalam dunia arsitektur sebagai: _"Such architect's life can be seen metaphorically in biblical terms, since he must take the attitude that weakness is strength (his weakness is his strength), that his lost is their gain, that __**IN ORDER TO BUILD YOU MUST NOT BUILD.**__"_ Dalam arsitektur, paradox yang keren adalah ya itu tadi: Untuk membangun, anda jangan membangun. Maksudnya apa? Kalo anda membangun, membangun, dan membangun TANPA MIKIR, dunia bakal jadi tambah jelek. Harusnya anda PIKIR baik2 pake otak sebelum membangun suatu bangunan~ (Ehm... boleh jadi Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM ini dibangun atas quote ini~ Plus benernya chapter2 berlabel 'Paradox' ini juga berdasarkan pemikiran terhadap quote ini juga~)

Berhubung kita sedang mendiskusikan Paradox, mari kita juga menyentuh Paradox dari dunia China. ***BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!* **Di beberapa chap selanjutnya dari Phoenix FORM Series, saya akan memunculkan sebuah pepatah China berbunyi '_Bai Ma Fei Ma_-Kuda Putih Bukan Kuda'. Bagi sodara yang merasa *coret*kurang kerjaan*coret* tertantang, coba sodara cari apa artinya itu... kali aja sodara ngerti sebelum baca di chapnya kan lumayan? XDDDD ***SPOILER ENDS HERE*** (PS: Buat yang troll, saya mau ingatkan sesuatu. PENGGUNAAN PEPATAH INI DALAM PHOENIX FORM SERIES TIDAK ADA HUBUNGANNYA DENGAN HUO LI)

**CHEAP SPOKEN (KAGAK USAH DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!)  
><strong>Wokey. Apa2an ini? Kenapa Pyro yang notabene seorang arsitek bisa cing-cong mengenai paradox yang notabene bukan dunianya?**  
><strong>Well... sebenernya semester lalu saya mempelajari arsitektur SIMBOLIK AKA arsitektur SEMIOTIK AKA arsitektur BAHASA. Dannn... setiap mahasiswa harus milih alur poetikanya. Saya milih alur PARADOX. Hasilnya adalah *coret*saya setengah gila*coret* saya mulai mikir bahwa kalimat2 paradox itu keren sekali~ Hohoho~

Wokey~ saatnya reply review~ BTW, ini saya reply review sekaligus untuk chap 58 dan 59, ya~

**aldaluxun:** SELAMAT! DENGAN INI ANDA MEMENANGKAN SEBUAH PS4 *coret*dicicil 10000 taon~*coret* *dibacok* Tenang aja~ seorang yang super badass kayak mereka pasti selamat~ Makasih... Ohohoho~ Nggg... maksudnya kapan ending dari Fanfic ini? Hmmm... saya rasa bakal 90an chapter... jadi mungkin masih 30-40an chapter lagi... *gantung diri* Jangan bosen, ya~ XDDDD

**abi. imut. 53:** Sekali2 dia jadi bijak nggak apalah~ Character development /halah

**Mocca-Marocchi:** WOAH~ sama! XDDDD benernya sejak saya belajar paradox, saya malah kepikiran bahwa OUR UNIVERSE ITSELF IS A PARADOX! XDDDD Zhou Ying kalo ngamuk sama kayak SSX pas DW6 yang unbeatable pas pake panah~ Hmmm... yups, bisa dibilang demikian~ Mereka tereliminasi dengan heroik, elit, badass, dan... lumayan keren. /dibacok Kalimat itu... XDDDD sebenernya itu juga adalah salah satu paradox~ Zhao Yun, ya... hmmm... mungkin karena mereka menghadapi situasi yang hampir mirip... XDDDD

**Psycho Childish Semi Hiatus:** Astaga kehabisan bensin? o.O Ru baca dimana emangnya? Woah~ santai... this is just a story... XDDDD yupsZhouYingemangngerikayaksadako /dibunuhZhouYing. Dan Yangmei... yahhh... sekali2 nggak apalah dia jadi bijak~ Tenang... pasti semua bakal baik2 aja, kok~ XDDDD

**Saika Tsuruhime:** Owww... I see... XDDD nggak masalah~ kalo saya adalah tipe yang hobi bernafas /siapayangnanya. Ahahaha~ cocok juga tuh buat Jian Bing~ XDDDD Paradox... udah saya jawab di atas, ya~ :) Zhou Ying ala yandere dan Yangmei jadi bijak kayak Lu Xun... merupakan bumbu2 Arc super mbulet ini~ XDDD Ke Kota Batu, Malang, di Provinsi Jawa Timur... XDDDD Yahhh... mari kita berharap agar Lu Xun bisa menemukan Zhao Yun, ya~ (tapi pasti ketemu, kok~) /dihajargara2ngasihspoiler

**SkyArc:** WOAH~ emang itu tujuan saya~ /digampar Yups... tapi as always: "_BEWARE OF THE NICE ONE~_" (implikasinya: kalo Zhou Ying pas ngamuk aja udah se-ngeri ini, apalagi Lu Xun kalo lagi ngamuk...) Tenang... rest assured... itu Lu Xun ama Zhao Yun pasti baik2 aja, kok~ Hohoho~

That's it! Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Sial... salah lagi...!

Kubanting pintu di hadapanku begitu aku melihat pemandangan ruang terbuka di depan mata. Kalau aku sampai tidak hati-hati dan keluar begitu saja, pintu ini akan tertutup... sampai entah kapan. Sampai aku kehilangan ketiga temanku itu. Mungkin.

Sekali lagi kugerakkan kakiku untuk berlari. Apa-apaan aku ini?! Tidak ada waktu untuk berhenti! Tidak ada waktu untuk beristirahat! Tidak ada waktu untuk marah dan merutuki kebodohanku sendiri! Zhao Yun sedang dalam bahaya!

Entah sudah berapa banyak pintu kubuka. Mungkin tiga. Dan ketiga pintu itu pasti adalah pintu yang salah.

Sekali lagi aku menemukan tangga ke atas. Aku kembali lagi ke lantai dua, untuk ke sekian kalinya. Nafasku mulai tidak seirama dengan derap langkah kakiku, detak jantungku sepertinya tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya. Kutemukan tangga ke lantai tiga yang sebelumnya sudah kulewati. Apakah ini jalan yang benar atau yang salah, aku tidak tahu! Entahlah!

Dan sekali lagi, aku menemukan tangga ke lantai empat. Aku menaikkinya sambil berusaha menebak-nebak jalan mana yang benar.

Pikirkan baik-baik...! _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ini terdiri dari tiga belas lantai. Meskipun ini adalah istana, tetapi fungsinya hanyalah sebagai pembatas antara Shu dan Wu. Kalau isinya hanya labirin... kenapa harus dibangun sampai ke lantai tiga belas?

Mungkinkah... mungkinkah... lantai tiga belas pun harus dilalui?!

Iya...! Pasti begitu!

Aku berlari menyusuri sebuah lorong yang memiliki jendela-jendela di salah satu dindingnya. Kulayangkan pandanganku ke sana. Langit masih gelap, tetapi cahaya bulan yang menyeruak masuk menerangi lorong ini. Kakiku terus melangkah hingga aku menemukan tangga yang lain lagi. Bagus! Kali ini aku akan sampai ke lantai lima! Aku terus berlari dan berlari... hanya untuk dihentikan oleh sebuah dinding.

Jalan... buntu...

SIAL! Kenapa?! Sudah sejauh ini... dan aku salah?! Kuhantamkan tinjuku di tembok itu, sambil merutuki kelambanan dan kebodohanku. Kalau seperti ini... bagaimana aku bisa menyelamatkan Zhao Yun tepat pada waktunya?! Ya Tian...! Aku harus kemana?! Aku... aku...!

Aku terjatuh berlutut, dengan masih menghadap tembok di depanku. Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang...? Semisalkan aku berbalik... semisalkan aku berbalik... apakah aku akan menemukan jalan yang benar?

Rasanya... seluruh kekuatanku telah meninggalkanku. Aku tidak dapat bangkit lagi...

Mataku memandang ke atas, ke langit-langit yang cukup tinggi di atas kepalaku. Hanya secercah sinar bulan yang dapat membuatku melihat gambar-gambar di plafon tersebut. Gambar... gambar yang selalu sama dengan lantai pertama sampai ke lantai ke empat. Gambar Phoenix...

Hmmm?

Apakah perasaanku... atau Phoenix di gambar itu selalu memiliki arah yang sama?

Maksudku, gambar Phoenix itu tidak berjejer sesuai arah lorong, seperti yang biasa lazimnya pada gambar-gambar plafon. Entah ke arah manapun lorong ini, gambar Phoenix itu selalu menunjukkan satu arah. Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. Apanya yang istimewa dengan arah yang ditunjuk? Apakah ada sesuatu di sana? Dan yang terpenting... arah apakah itu?

Perlahan lututku mulai menegak. Aku berjalan ke arah jendela terdekat dan memandangi bintang-bintang di langit. Kucari _Bei Ji Xing_-Bintang Polaris yang menunjukkan arah utara. Itu dia, bintang yang kucari-cari. Dengan letak bintang itu, kusesuaikan dengan arah kemana gambar Phoenix itu mengarah.

Dan... tahulah aku bahwa semua pada semua gambar ini, Phoenixnya menghadap ke barat...

Barat? Ada apa di barat?

Kerajaan Shu ini disebut Kerajaan Barat, bukan? Dan, Kotaraja Cheng Du juga terletak di barat.

Gambar Phoenix yang menuju ke barat, ya? Hebat sekali... rupanya _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang dibangun oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang ini juga fungsinya menyimbolkan kedatangan Phoenix di Shu. Dulu ada Gerbang Yan Lu, dan sekarang ada _Bai Di Cheng_. Kalau belum cukup, sesudah ini adalah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang...

Eh?

Tunggu sebentar...

Apakah hanya perasaanku, ataukah ketiga tempat itu memang seolah sedang mengatakan sesuatu?

Gerbang Yan Lu, tahta dan pintu timur... kenapa ada di timur?

Istana Bai Di, kaisar putih... kenapa diberi nama putih? Kenapa tidak biru atau merah atau kuning?

_FengHuang Xian_, kota FengHuang... Kota...? Kota apa? Kota yang seperti apa?

Ditambah lagi... pesan yang aneh itu berbunyi, '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_-Begitu kau mendengar gelombang pasang, maka matilah'. Ada jalan kematian di tempat ini. Hmmm... kalau memang ketiga tempat ini adalah untuk menyimbolkan kedatangan Phoenix di Shu, maka kenapa harus ada pesan yang mengerikan seperti itu? Jika tempat ini sama maknanya dengan Gerbang Yan Lu, kenapa harus ada jalan kematian? Kenapa? Sebenarnya, apa tujuan Perdana Mentri membuat labirin yang aneh seperti ini?

Barulah detik ini aku sadar bahwa tembok di sisi kananku adalah tembok melengkung. Ini pasti pillar raksasa yang Zhao Yun katakan, kan? Ah, pantaslah sekarang aku sudah berada di tempat yang gelap. Pillar ini adalah bagian paling tengah dari bangunan, yang berarti aku sudah makin jauh dari jendela.

Perlahan aku mendekat, hendak menyandarkan tubuhku untuk beristirahat.

Saat itulah telingaku menangkap suatu bunyi. Bunyi... Gelombang pasang.

Hah?

Ya Tian... Apa mungkin...?!

Kenapa aku baru sadar sekarang?!

Aku tahu cara memecahkan labirin ini!

* * *

><p>Beberapa mil jauhnya dari <em>Bai Di Cheng<em>-Istana Bai Di, di dataran berumput yang sejuk oleh angin tengah malam musim dingin, adalah beberapa orang berseragam hijau. Para prajurit Shu itu tengah tertidur pulas. Lain sekali halnya dengan seorang di tengah kerumunan itu. Seorang jendral berbaring dengan kepalanya di atas dua telapak tangannya. Dipandanginya bintang yang menggantung di atas langit lepas tak berujung.

Di atas, di sebelah timurnya, menggantung sebuah bintang yang sangat indah. Bintang itu adalah bintang yang paling terang yang pernah, selalu, dan akan dilihatnya. Tidak seperti bintang-bintang lain, bintang itu sama sekali tidak berkelip melainkan memancarkan cahaya yang konstan. Sedikit warna emas pada bintang itu memberinya kesan seolah bintang itu adalah matahari yang mengecil dan berkelana di langit malam yang gelap.

Zhang Bao, jendral itu, memandanginya dengan berbagai perasaan. Ia mendapat tugas untuk pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di untuk menangka seorang penipu dari Kerajaan Wu yang tengah mencoba melarikan diri dari Shu.

"_Pasti Zhang Bao cuma tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix punya mata emas. Itu saja, kan?"_

Perkataan kawan-kawannya di Kota Perbatasan Kui terus terngiang-ngiang di kepalanya. Mata emas... mata yang pastinya sangat langka. Sama langkanya dengan bintang berwarna emas yang ada di langit.

Dan yang lebih aneh lagi, bintang yang langka itu berada di atas _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, tempat dia harus menangkap seorang penipu yang mengaku dirinya Phoenix.

Jendral Shu itu sama sekali tidak tahu-menahu tentang bintang Phoenix. Apalagi membaca pesan dari bintang-bintang yang tak pernah berbohong itu. Namun di benaknya yang terdalam, ia merasa tidak tenang. Besok ia akan sampai di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Ia dan para prajurit ini akan menangkap penipu itu dan membawanya ke Cheng Du. Nasib apa yang sesudah itu menimpanya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Zhang Bao menoleh ke arah rekan di sebelahnya yang sudah tertidur pulas. "Guan Xing! Guan Xing!" Panggilnya sambil menepuk bahu jendral yang satu lagi.

Perlahan Guan Xing membuka mata. Bukan salahnya jika ia terganggu dengan Zhang Bao yang membangunkannya tengah malam begini. "Ada apa?"

"Guan Xing, aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang penting!" Katanya.

"Sampaikan saja besok. Sekarang tidurlah..." Balas Guan Xing dengan nada tidak peduli sambil menarik selimutnya kembali.

"Ini penting, Guan Xing!" Zhang Bao bersikeras. "Aku... aku memutuskan tidak akan ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!"

Detik itulah mata Guan Xing terbuka lebar. Kantuknya hilang seketika seolah ia baru saja diguyur air dingin. Dengan segera ia bangkit dari tidurnya dan memandang Zhang Bao dengan tatapan marah dan kesal. "Kau ini apa-apaan, Zhang Bao?!"

Mendengar bentakkan Guan Xing yang bukan main sengit, mau tidak mau Zhang Bao takut juga. Lagipula, ia tidak menyalahkan kemarahan rekannya. Bagi Guan Xing, tentu ia adalah orang yang tidak punya nyali dengan menghindari diri dari tanggung jawab seperti ini. Lantas ia menjelaskan. "Guan Xing, aku berpikir untuk pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Kau tahu? Mungkin di sana kita bisa bertanya dimana keberadaan Sang Phoenix itu sebenarnya. Semisalkan mereka bilang bahwa Sang Phoenix ada di _Bai Di Cheng-_Istana Bai Di, berarti penipu itu pasti Phoenix yang sesungguhnya!"

"Kau tidak percaya pada perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri?" Guan Bing bertanya balik dengan tajam. Mendengar ini, Zhang Bao langsung diam. "Lagipula, apa kau pikir _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang berisi peramal-peramal? _FengHuang Xian-_Kota FengHuangtidak pernah akan memberitahumu tentang dimana kau bisa bertemu Sang Phoenix!"

"Lantas? Apa yang mereka ajarkan." Tanya Zhang Bao yang makin membuat Guan Xing kehabisan kesabaran.

Jendral yang lebih tua mendengus kesal. "_FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang mengajarkan peraturan-peraturan omong kosong tentang siapa yang bisa dan tidak bisa bertemu Phoenix, dan takhayul-takhayul tak masuk akal lainnya." Tukas Guan Xing cepat. "Dan kau tahu, Zhang Bao? Sesudah berada di tempat itu dua tahun, aku baru menyadari satu hal."

Pembicaraan yang semula berawal dari keraguan Zhang Bao, kini beralih pada pemikiran Guan Xing mengenai sebuah kota yang disebut _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Namun Zhang Bao tetap saja mendengarnya dengan seksama, karena seluruh perhatiannya ada di sana. "Apa itu?" Tanyanya dengan mata penuh rasa penasaran.

"Bahwa sebenarnya..." Jawaban Guan Xing terdengar perlahan dan pelan, nyaris seperti bisikan. "... kita tidak perlu Sang Phoenix untuk mendapatkan kedamaian."

Gantian Zhang Bao yang kaget sampai jantungnya serasa berhenti. Semisalkan sempat, ia tentu akan berteriak atau memarahi Guan Xing. Sayangnya, jendral yang lebih tua itu langsung melanjutkan.

"Bukan maksudku memusuhi dan menentangnya. Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa dia tidak perlu susah-susah datang ke dunia ini." Lanjut Guan Xing. Kini ia menghela nafas panjang dan memandangi selimut di atas tubuhnya. "Kau pasti setuju denganku, Zhang Bao. Kalau kau jadi Phoenix itu dan kau disuruh memilih, apakah kau memilih _Tian Shang_ atau tempat yang mengerikan seperti ini?"

Zhang Bao terdiam. "T-tentu saja... _Tian Shang_..." Jawabnya dengan suara yang makin lama makin perlahan, makin penuh kebimbangan.

Dengan jawaban itu, Guan Xing mengangkat bahu. "Jika semua orang di dunia ini seperti kita, seperti kau dan aku, maka Phoenix itu tidak perlu bercapai lelah memberikan kedamaian."

Jendral yang lebih muda masih menunduk. Apa yang dapat ia katakan sekarang? Pengetahuannya tentang Phoenix, bahkan tentang segala sesuatu di alam semesta ini, tidak sampai seperseratus dari Guan Xing. "T-tapi..." Zhang Bao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, sebelum ia menjawab. "Tapi Phoenix itu bukan aku dan bukan kau, Guan Xing! Makanya dia lebih memilih datang kemari. Ya, kan? Dan lagi, tidak semua orang sepertimu!"

Guan Xing menembakkan tatapannya.

"Yah... kau memang jendral yang hebat, Guan Xing. Ah, tidak... kau adalah anak yang hebat, kakak yang hebat, adik yang hebat, teman yang hebat, warga negara yang hebat, murid yang hebat, semuanya!" Imbuh Zhang Bao sambil tersenyum lebar. "Tapi, tidak semua orang sepertimu. Bahkan, aku pun tidak sepertimu! Aku juga cuma orang yang bodoh yang tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Mula-mula yang terdengar adalah suara Zhang Bao, namun suara itu tergantikan dengan desiran angin malam. Entah pergi kemana suaranya yang tadi. Guan Xing nyaris tidak mendengar apa-apa lagi.

"Iya... aku tidak tahu apa-apa..." Desah Zhang Bao perlahan. "Sekarang aku hanya mengikuti perintah saja. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang aku lakukan..."

Sekarang yang ditunjukkan Zhang Bao adalah keraguannya itu. Kalau ada satu hal yang paling dibenci Guan Xing, itu adalah orang-orang yang tidak punya prinsip, orang-orang yang tidak punya ketetapan hati dan melakukan separuh-separuh. Sikap kekanan-kanakan seperti itulah yang ia musuhi dalam diri setiap orang! Bukankah setiap orang harus memiliki keyakinan? Harus yakin bahwa dirinya mampu dan harus melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah sikap menyerah seperti itu sangat memuakkan? Dan sekarang, kawannya sendiri menunjukkan sikap itu padanya! Betapa gusarnya Guan Xing melihat ini!

"Zhang Bao!" Guan Xing menggenggam erat-erat bahunya. Suaranya terdengar luar biasa lantang dan berwibawa. Suara itulah yang siapapun yang mendengarnya akan menurut tanpa banyak bertanya lagi, termasuk Zhang Bao. "Kau sudah melakukan apa yang benar! Kau tahu dengan yakin dan pasti bahwa kau melakukan semua ini demi Shu! Dan semisalkan kau memang menghormati Sang Phoenix begitu tingginya, tentu kau tidak akan menolak menangkap penipu itu, kan?! Semisalkan pun kau tidak tahu, kau sudah melakukan yang benar!"

Namun baru kali ini, suara itu gagal memberikan apa yang Zhang Bao tidak punya. Keyakinan.

Tangan yang mencengkram bahunya itu tidak berusaha dilepaskannya. Sebaliknya, Zhang Bao hanya menunduk dan menjawab pelan. "Guan Xing, semisalkan... semisalkan penipu itu... sungguh-sungguh Phoenix..." Ia menelan ludah. "... apakah dia akan mengampuni kita karena kita tidak tahu apa kita perbuat?"

Perlahan, Guan Xing menurunkan tangannya dari bahu kawannya. Ia terdiam, tidak dapat menjawab apapun.

Untuk sesaat, kekosongan di antara mereka hanya diisi dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bisu.

Zhang Bao tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran Guan Xing. Jangankan pikiran Guan Xing, pikirannya saja ia tidak mengerti! Beberapa hari yang lalu ia gembira karena punya secercah harapan tipis bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Kini, saat tinggal selangkah lagi, ia merasa takut. Apa yang ia takutkan sebenarnya?

Seperti yang ia katakan. Ia tidak tahu.

"Guan Xing," Ucap Zhang Bao dengan tatapan memohon. "Aku... aku benar-benar ingin pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang... tidak! Aku harus ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Jendral yang satunya hanya mendengus.

"Seperti yang kau katakan padaku, Guan Xing. Kau bilang bahwa Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sengaja mendesain _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di agar hanya Sang Phoenix yang dapat melewatinya, kan?" Zhang Bao melontarkan pertanyaan itu, yang bukannya membuat kekesalan Guan Xing berkurang tetapi malah meminyaki kemarahannya. "Semisalkan penipu itu bukan Sang Phoenix, maka dia tidak akan dapat keluar hidup-hidup bahkan meski tanpa bantuan kita! Sebaliknya, kalau dia rupanya adalah Phoenix itu, apakah kita pantas datang kemari dan menangkapnya?"

Guan Xing hanya menatap Zhang Bao sekali dengan tajam, sebelum menjatuhkan tubuhnya dan berbaring, kemudian berbalik. Ditariknya selimutnya menutupi mukanya. "Kalau kau ingin pergi, pergilah!"

Tentu Zhang Bao sangat terkejut, namun bukan ia tidak dapat memperkirakannya. Guan Xing punya hak penuh untuk marah padanya, dan sebaliknya ia tidak punya hak untuk menyalahkan kawannya itu. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanya berdiri, kemudian melangkah menjauh dengan berat hati. Sekilas dipandanginya bintang itu lagi, bintang emas yang memanggilnya tetapi pada saat yang sama juga mengusirnya.

Langkah jendral muda itu terhenti. "Guan Xing..."

"Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan melaporkan hal ini pada Jendral Ma Chao." Jawab Guan Xing dingin.

"Bukan itu..." Jawab Zhang Bao. "Aku hanya ingin bilang bahwa... seandainya... seandainya orang itu benar-benar Sang Phoenix, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat ingin bertemu dengannya!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Dan Zhang Bao tahu jelas kenapa. Betapa kekanak-kanakkannya kata-kata itu! Ia tahu benar Guan Xing paling tidak suka hal-hal cengeng. Seketika itu juga perasaan malu mulai menyeruak dalam batinnya, membuatnya berlari meninggalkan tempat itu dan memacu kudanya secepat kilat sambil mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa kata-kata yang begitu memalukan sampai dapat keluar dari mulutnya?

Dan jendral yang ditinggalkan masih tidak dapat memejamkan matanya. "Bodoh kau..." Gumamnya sembari mendengar derap kaki kuda makin lama makin lenyap dan kesunyian malam. "Kalau dia memang Phoenix, dia tidak akan mau bertemu dengan satupun dari antara kita..."

Zhang Bao tidak akan pernah mendengar kata-kata ini, dan mungkin tidak perlu.

Ia hanya memacu kudanya secepat kilat, membela padang menuju ke selatan. Arah dimana _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang berada. Perasaannya masih gundah.

"Celaka..." Akhirnya ia menghentikan kudanya secara mendadak saat melihat sebuah halangan di depan matanya. "Aku lupa bahwa ada Sungai Chang Jiang..."

Benarlah perkataannya. Untuk sampai di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang di sebelah selatan Gunung Wu Xia, ia harus menyebrangi Sungai Chang Jiang yang sangat luas ini. Dan, malam-malam begini, mana ada pendayung perahu yang bersedia menyebrangkannya ke sisi dataran seberang? Kalaupun semisalkan ada orang gila yang masih bangun di malam dingin seperti ini, apakah mungkin secara kebetulan orang itu ada di sini?

Jendral itu menghela nafas. Kalau tadi ia memacu kudanya dalam keraguan, kini ia hanya membiarkan kudanya sendiri melangkah menuju sungai itu dalam keyakinan. Ia yakin bahwa ia salah. Keputusannya untuk pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah salah besar.

Atau... benarkah begitu?

Dari kejauhan, dilihatnya sebuah perahu kayu mengapung di atas sungai.

Hanya langit yang tahu bagaimana perahu itu bisa tersedia di sana.

Secepat kilat Zhang Bao memacu kudanya sambil tersenyum lebar. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas perahu itu dan sosok yang sedang duduk di atasnya. Di atas perahu itu duduk seorang pemuda yang mungkin seusia dengannya. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan pemuda itu, selain mungkin rambutnya yang panjang berwarna kebiruan seperti cerminan dari Sungai Chang Jiang itu sendiri. Apakah hanya perasaan Zhang Bao, atau memang pemuda asing itu seperti menunggunya datang?

Begitu sampai, ia langsung turun dari kudanya. "Selamat malam, _xiansheng_!" Dilihatnya pemuda itu berbalik. Matanya biru, sama seperti rambutnya. "Apakah aku bisa meminta tolong sesuatu?"

Pemuda itu mengamatinya sejenak. "Kau ingin naik ke perahuku?"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?" Zhang Bao terperanjat.

Seulas senyum. "Karena kau tidak tahu apa-apa. Karena itu aku harus memberitahukannya padamu." Katanya, berselingan dengan suara riak air Sungai Chang Jiang yang lembut. "Naiklah."

Zhang Bao seolah terbius. Namun ia masih sadar benar. Perlahan kakinya mendekati perahu itu, yang cukup besar dan cukup kuat untuknya dan kudanya. Meski semua yang dilihatnya seperti ilusi, namun kesadaran masih tetap ada di kepalanya. Matanya mengerjap-ngerjap memandang pemuda misterius ini, yang tidak ia kenal tetapi sepertinya sangat mengenalnya.

"Kau ingin kemana?"

Seketika itu juga Zhang Bao terperanjat. "K-ke... ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang...!" Jawabnya terbata-bata sangking kagetnya.

Sebagai jawaban, pemuda itu hanya tertawa. "Kau masih percaya pada dongeng itu?"

Hening. Yang ada hanyalah suara percikan air karena perahu yang bergerak pelan menjauhi dataran.

Barulah detik itu Zhang Bao sadar. Pemuda itu tidak sedang mengayuh. Dan ia memang tidak punya kayuh. Seorang pengayuh yang tidak memiliki pengayuh? Namun air Sungai Chang Jiang sepertinya mematuhinya untuk menggerakkan perahu itu ke dataran.

"Dongeng...?" Zhang Bao pura-pura bodoh, meski ia sendiri tahu apa yang dimaksudkan pemuda itu.

"Sang Phoenix." Balasan yang cepat dan singkat.

Baru saja jendral itu akan membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, ia menutupnya lagi. Sebaliknya, yang ia lakukan adalah balik bertanya. "Kalau kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau percaya?"

Pemuda itu seperti telah membaca pikirannya, dan Zhang Bao takut akan itu. "Apa kau terlalu takut untuk menjawab?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu bertanya balik. "Tapi aku tidak. Aku akan menjawab pertanyaanmu itu dengan berani. Tidak, aku tidak percaya pada Sang Phoenix, dan karena itulah aku tidak hidup dalam ketakutan, seperti yang kau alami sekarang."

Zhang Bao menunduk dalam-dalam.

Apa yang harus ia katakan sekarang? Apakah bintang-bintang di langit bersedia membantunya menjawab? Tidak. Bahkan, apakah bintang emas yang membuatnya berakhir di tempat ini juga akan peduli padanya?

Kelihatannya juga tidak.

"Kau tahu rasanya? Bagaimana hidup tanpa ketakutan?" Tanya pemuda itu, dengan pandangan yang sama sekali tidak dapat Zhang Bao tebak apa maksudnya.

Jika Sungai Chang Jiang bermurah hati untuk menghantarkannya ke tanah seberang, kenapa sekarang pemuda ini tidak membiarkannya mengetahui siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya? Apakah ini adalah bagaimana alam semesta bekerja? Untuk segala sesuatu yang ia dapatkan, ia tidak mendapatkan yang lain. Untuk setiap pemberian, selalu ada kehilangan.

Tapi... apakah ada di alam semesta ini sesuatu yang bukan pemberian?

"Aku yakin tidak. Dongeng itu selalu menghantuimu, bukan?" Sekali lagi pemuda itu bertanya, dan sekali lagi Zhang Bao tidak menemukan kata-kata untuk menjawabnya. "Kau tahu apa yang dongeng kanak-kanak itu ajarkan padamu? _'Sang Phoenix yang 'baik hati' itu peduli pada kita. Tapi jika kau tidak menurutinya, kau tidak akan mendapat kedamaian. Kau akan selalu melihat perang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa hidup tenang dan bahagia'_ Itulah inti apa yang dikatakan dongengmu, kan?"

"Dongeng..." Akhirnya Zhang Bao menemukan suaranya dalam tenggorokannya. "Aku rasa... 'dongeng' itu tidak akan mengajari kita untuk takut..."

Pemuda itu diam, menunggu jawabannya.

Namun saat ia sudah diberi waktu, ia tidak menjawab. Zhang Bao diam. Agar dapat berkata-kata, seseorang tidak boleh berkata-kata. Agar dapat menjawab, seseorang tidak boleh menjawab. Jadi, apa yang harus dilakukan orang yang ingin berkata-kata dan menjawab? Satu hal, berpikir. Kebohongan adalah ketika orang tidak mengatakan apa yang ia pikirkan, namun apa yang merusak dunia ini adalah ketika orang tidak memikirkan apa yang ia katakan.

Ketakutan... apakah yang sebenarnya ia takuti? Dan kenapa ia harus takut? Benarkah orang yang tidak mempercayai 'dongeng' itu adalah seorang pemberani, seorang yang menjalani hidupnya tanpa ketakutan sedikitpun? Sementara ia adalah pengecut?

Baiklah. Ia adalah pengecut. Tapi apakah seorang pengecut akan cukup berani untuk mengakui bahwa ia adalah seorang pengecut?

Zhang Bao mengangkat wajahnya memandang lawan bicaranya. Ia tidak tahu siapa yang ada di depannya. Namun selama orang ini punya telinga, tidak ada salahnya untuk berbicara, kan? "Aku mungkin seorang penakut karena mempercayai Phoenix itu, yang kalau tidak ada dia maka akan ada perang, ada kegelapan, ada segala macam hal buruk di dunia ini..." Katanya. "Tapi bagaimana denganmu?"

Pemuda itu tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Kau lari dari kenyataan. Kau takut ketakutanmu akan tersingkap." Ucap Zhang Bao dengan lugas. "Kau takut menjadi takut, dan itu adalah keberanian palsu."

Hanya tawa perlahan yang keluar dari pemuda misterius di hadapannya. "Dongeng yang maha indah sekalipun tidak lebih baik daripada kenyataan yang paling pahit."

"Kalau begitu, yang paling baik adalah kenyataan yang maha indah!"

Balasan jendral muda itu sangat cepat. Suaranya penuh keyakinan. "Aku takut, bukan karena aku mendengar 'dongeng' itu. Aku takut karena aku dilahirkan di dunia yang penuh ketakutan." Ucapnya. Untuk sesaat waktu seperti terhenti. Bintang-bintang berhenti berputar demi mendengar kata-katanya. "'Dongeng' itu tidak bertanggung jawab apa-apa atas ketakutanku. Dunia ini memberitahukan padaku tentang kegelapan, tentang _yaoguai_, tentang kejahatan, tentang perang, bahkan tentang diriku sendiri yang pengecut ini..."

Hening.

"...Tetapi 'dongeng' itu menyediakan Sang Phoenix untuk mengalahkan semuanya."

* * *

><p>"<em>Hanya Sang Phoenix saja yang dapat memecahkan labirin <em>Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Tapi karena kau memaksaku memberitahukan padamu jalannya, aku akan mengatakannya. Mula-mula, kau harus masuk dari Pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, pintu yang berada di Wu, dan yang berseberangan dengan Pintu _Kai_-Buka yang berada di Shu."_

"_Apa maksud anda, Perdana Mentri? Kenapa justru untuk masuk, harus lewat pintu keluarnya?"_

"_Agar dapat keluar, seseorang harus masuk. Untuk dapat masuk, seseorang harus keluar..."_

Otak Guan Ping kembali memutar kilas balik percakapannya dengan Zhuge Liang ketika ia bertanya mengenai labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Sungguh, meski kini ia sudah mencapai lantai teratas, ia masih tidak mengerti apa maksud perkataan Perdana Mentri itu. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia harus masuk dari Pintu _Sheng_-Hidup dari Wu dan bukan Pintu _Kai_-Buka dari Shu. Itulah sebabnya mengapa beberapa hari lalu ia meminta kedua jendral penjaga kota Yong An agar membukakan pintu yang ada di Wu itu juga.

Ia juga mengingat satu hal yang penting, yaitu bahwa hanya Sang Phoenix saja yang dapat melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Logikanya, ia tidak akan mungkin punya kesempatan untuk menangkap penyeranah itu, bukan? Dia akan mati sebelum mencapai tempatnya berdiri.

Meski demikian... kenapa ia takut kalau sampai Lu Xun bisa memecahkan labirin ini?

Tentu saja bukan karena ia takut bertarung dengan Lu Xun. Memang benar Lu Xun bukanlah orang yang lemah, tetapi Guan Ping juga bukan orang lemah. Ia tidak akan takut kalah di ring pertandingan, jika memang ada ring pertandingan.

Tetapi bagaimana jika ia sendiri menyangkal keberadaan ring pertandingan itu? Bukankah ia akan menjadi manusia paling pengecut di dunia ini?

Apakah mungkin... ia takut menghadapi kenyataan bahwa orang yang dianggapnya penyeranah itu memang adalah Sang Phoenix?

Guan Ping menggeleng kuat-kuat, mengusir pikiran itu sejauh mungkin dari kepalanya.

Seisi alam semesta seorang terdiam, sampai-sampai ia gagal menangkap suara-suara dari arah tangga. Ya, ia sekarang berada di lantai dua belas, lantai kedua tertinggi di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Di sinilah ia menunggu Lu Xun, yang rupanya sedang mendaki tangga menuju lantai tersebut. Di lantai ini tidak ada labirin itu lagi, hanya sebuah ruangan kosong dengan pilar yang sangat besar di tengah-tengahnya.

Apakah benar itu Lu Xun?

Perlahan Guan Ping menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut. Ia tidak tahu apakah Lu Xun memang sengaja datang dengan diam-diam, atau memang ia sudah tidak memiliki kekuatan lagi untuk membuat ribut udara di sekelilingnya.

Dilihatnya 'Phoenix' itu muncul dari tangga. Ya, 'Phoenix' yang berpakaian Gaibang. Yang datang, seorang diri, dengan nafas yang seolah nyari terputus dari hidupnya. 'Phoenix' yang bukan datang bermandikan cahaya matahari, tetapi diselubungi kegelapan malam yang ingin melahapnya. Mana mungkin laki-laki ini adalah Sang Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu itu? Dilihatnya wajah pendatang baru itu. Basah. Dan bukan hanya basah oleh keringat tapi juga oleh airmata.

Apa yang terjadi? Apakah Lu Xun punya cara sendiri untuk melewati labirin ini?

Kini kedua mata mereka bertemu.

"Kau sampai juga, Lu Xun..." Guan Ping mengucapkan, bukan dengan nada menantang tapi dengan ketakjuban yang sebenarnya tidak ia harapkan. Akhirnya apa yang ia takutkan benar-benar terjadi. Lu Xun, manusia rendahan dari Wu yang sangat ia benci itu, berhasil memecahkan labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Apakah ini membuktikan bahwa memang benar dia adalah...?

Sekali lagi jendral muda itu menggelengkan kepalanya. Mustahil.

Kalau ia memang Phoenix, tidak perlu masuk ke istana ini sejak awal, bukan? Cukuplah ia terbang dari Shu ke Wu. Lihatlah kedua kaki manusia itu, kaki yang rapuh dan tidak akan membawanya kemana-mana selain kepada kematiannya sendiri.

Tapi jika memang demikian... maka untuk apa sejak awal Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang harus susah payah membangun istana ini?

Jendral muda itu mengamati laki-laki berlogat timur di hadapannya, tanpa sadar bahwa mata emas itu juga memberinya tatapan yang sama.

"Kau tahu? Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang berkata padaku bahwa hanya Sang Phoenix sajalah yang dapat melewati istana ini." Ucapnya dengan nada datar tanpa ekspresi. "Bagaimana kau bisa sampai di sini, aku tidak tahu dan tidak mau tahu. Kau hanyalah orang yang beruntung yang kebetulan bisa melewatinya."

Untuk sejenak, Lu Xun terdiam. Detak jantungnya perlahan menjadi normal. Salah satu tangannya masih menahan tubuhnya yang kelelahan pada sebuah tembok. Ia bisa mendengar nafas Guan Ping, berseling-selingan dengan nafasnya sendiri. Untuk sesaat, alam seperti menghentikan nafasnya. Detik ini, hanya ada dua makluk yang hidup di seluruh alam semesta. Ia dan jendral di depannya.

"Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang mengatakan hal itu..." Ucapnya dengan suara perlahan. "... tanpa sadar bahwa ia sedang bertentangan dengan dirinya sendiri."

Mata Guan Ping mendelik lebar. Volume suaranya meningkat, memecahkan kesunyian yang dapat membuat siapapun gila. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Sekilas tatapan mata emas itu jatuh ke lantai. Namun hanya sampai di situ saja. "Perdana Mentri bilang bahwa hanya Sang Phoenix yang dapat memecahkan labirin ini. Tetapi ia sendiri tahu cara memecahkannya. Dan ia telah memberitahukan padamu jalannya sehingga kau dapat memecahkannya pula..." Jawab Lu Xun. Suaranya seperti alunan musik di tengah malam yang akan merasuki setiap orang, menjadi mimpi dalam lelapnya. "Siapapun, mulai dari Kaisar sampai Gaibang terendah, dapat memecahkan labirin ini asal Perdana Mentri memberitahukan jalannya. Ya, semua orang dapat melewati istana ini."

Barulah Guan Ping tersadar. Apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun, meski ia enggan mengakuinya, adalah benar.

Tangan jendral itu mengepal, giginya mengertak. Dengan geraman ia menjawab Lu Xun. "Lalu?! Apa maksudmu mengatakan semua itu padaku?!" Betapa kontrasnya bentakan itu dengan suara yang sebelumnya terdengar.

Lu Xun tersenyum. Senyum sedih. Senyuman itu bukannya membuat kesedihannya tidak nampak. Sebaliknya, kesedihan itu nampak dari senyumnya.

"Semua orang dapat melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di." Suaranya terdengar menggema memantul-mantul di tempat itu. "Kecuali... Sang Phoenix."

Jendral Shu itu terpaku mendengar perkataan tersebut. Perlahan tetapi pasti, bibirnya membentuk senyuman. Senyuman itu perlahan-lahan berubah menjadi tawa. Mengapa ia tertawa, ia juga tidak mengerti. "Hahaha...! Bukankah kau sendiri berhasil memecahkan labirin ini, Lu Xun? Bukankah dengan begitu kau mengatakan dirimu sendiri bukanlah Sang Phoenix?"

Hanya sebuah kalimat untuk menjawab Guan Ping.

"Aku tidak pernah berkata demikian."

Mata emas itu memandangnya, dengan perasaan yang ia sendiri tidak tahu seperti apa. Bukan karena ia tidak bisa melihatnya, tetapi karena memang tidak melihat apapun. Tawa itu berhenti secara tiba-tiba.

Apa yang menghantarkan Lu Xun sampai di tempat ini? Apakah Perdana Mentri pernah membocorkan cara memecahkan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di padanya? Tidak mungkin! Hanya beberapa orang saja yang tahu bahwa _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di hanya dapat dilalui Sang Phoenix, dan orang yang benar-benar paham bagaimana hal itu bisa terjadi hanyalah Perdana Mentri seorang.

Ditambah lagi, satu-satunya jalan untuk memecahkan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah dengan masuk melalui Pintu _Sheng_-Hidup dari Wu dan bukan Pintu _Kai_-Buka dari Shu. Lu Xun masuk dari Pintu _Kai_-Buka dari Shu. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa memecahkan labirin ini?

Jadi... apakah benar apa yang Guan Ping pikirkan sebelumnya? Mungkinkah Lu Xun sampai di tempat ini dengan cara terbang menggunakan sayap yang tidak kelihatan?

Tidak... TIDAK MUNGKIN!

"JANGAN OMONG KOSONG!" Teriak Guan Ping dalam angkara murkanya. Jika ada satu hal yang ia inginkan, itu adalah supaya _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di runtuh saat ini juga dan menimpa laki-laki jahanam di depan matanya ini! Senjata di tangannya terasa seribu kali lebih mematikan dari sebelumnya. "Jadi kau adalah Sang Phoenix? Kau berhasil mengetahui rahasia di balik _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, yang hanya Perdana Mentri saja yang tahu? Yang bahkan aku sendiri tidak tahu meski sudah melewatinya?!"

Keheningan sejenak.

"Iya."

Dengan sebuah gerakan yang begitu cepat, hanya digerakkan oleh emosi yang meluap-luap, pedang besar di tangan Guan Ping melayang. Ujung pedang itu berhenti, tepat di depan leher Lu Xun. Lu Xun, sebaliknya, bahkan tidak berkedip saat semua itu terjadi. Matanya tetap memandang lurus ke mata Guan Ping. Di depan matanya adalah Guan Ping, kawannya, yang kini memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian dan rasa jijik.

Guan Ping menggeram, dengan sepenuh keberadaannya berjuang untuk tidak menebas leher Lu Xun. "Aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Lu Xun, tidak sampai kau memberitahukan padaku bagaimana cara melewati istana ini!"

"Akan kuberitahu..." Lu Xun, dengan tangan kosong, menyentuh mata pedang itu dan menjauhkannya dari lehernya. "... sesudah kau memberitahuku dimana Zhao Yun."

Kenapa tatapan mata emas itu berubah? Tatapan yang sedari tadi tajam dan mengamati, meski masih basah oleh sisa-sisa airmata, kini digantikan oleh tatapan yang sangat familiar. Tatapan yang pernah Guan Ping lihat sebelumnya. Demi menghindari tatapan itu, ia rela mencungkil matanya sendiri.

Tatapan itu... adalah tatapan yang Lu Xun berikan ketika Guan Ping menyerangnya sehabis ia menyembuhkannya(1).

Meski telah berlalu beberapa bulan, ingatan itu tidak akan pernah meninggalkan kepala Guan Ping. Permusuhannya dengan Lu Xun bukan sekarang, tetapi sudah sejak dulu, bahkan sebelum kejadian di Gunung Qing Cheng itu. Kelihatannya, Lu Xun pun tahu akan hal ini. Tetapi ia nampak seperti orang yang bodoh di depan semua orang, meski sebenarnya ia mengetahui semuanya. Mungkin... mungkin karena itulah ia masih memandang Guan Ping sama seperti waktu itu, seperti waktu pertama kali mengetahui niat permusuhannya.

Guan Ping mengutuki sang waktu. Untuk semua waktu yang ia punya di dunia ini, kenapa ia harus melihat tatapan Lu Xun itu sekarang, ketika ia sudah membulatkan tekad akan menyingkirkannya tidak hanya dari Shu tetapi juga dari dunia ini?

Segera jendral itu berbalik, menuju tangga ke lantai tiga belas. "Ikut aku!" Perintahnya.

Keduanya menapakki setiap anak tangga dalam keheningan. Guan Ping di depan, sementara Lu Xun di belakangnya. Setiap detik berlalu seperti ratusan tahun untuk Guan Ping, penuh dengan kewaspadaan semisalkan tiba-tiba Lu Xun menusuknya dari belakang.

Namun... entah kenapa... ada sesuatu yang menenangkannya. Ia tahu Lu Xun tidak akan melakukan itu.

Langkah kaki di belakangnya nyaris tidak terdengar. Ia menoleh, menemukan Lu Xun masih mengikutinya tanpa suara. Waktu berjalan seperti sepanjang keabadian, tidak ada yang tahu kapan anak tangga itu akan berakhir.

Tibalah mereka di lantai puncak, di lantai ke tiga belas. Lantai ini adalah satu-satunya lantai dimana pillar raksasa itu tidak ada. Tidak ada yang mengalangi pandangan mata dari seluruh bagian lantai tersebut. Tidak ada pillar maupun tembok yang mengganggu. Di atas kepala mereka adalah atap yang berbentuk kerucut, dengan bagian paling ujungnya dilubangi sehingga pada siang hari, cahaya matahari dapat masuk melalui lubang tersebut.

Dan di atas segalanya, kemana pillar raksasa itu? Ya, pillar raksasa itu digantikan dengan sebuah lubang di tengah ruangan, yang membentuk sebuah sumur yang sangat dalam, hanya menunjukkan kegelapan di dalamnya. Jadi pillar raksasa itu bukanlah sebuah 'pillar', melainkan sebuah sumur kosong yang ujungnya ada di lantai teratas. Dari lubang besar itulah suara gelombang pasang makin jelas terdengar.

Namun Lu Xun seolah tidak peduli dengan semua itu. Matanya melebar manakala ia melihat sosok yang digantung di ujung atap berbentuk kerucut itu.

"ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNN!"

Lu Xun jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kepalanya tetap menengadah ke atas dan matanya tetap penuh dengan shock. Demi melihat pemandangan di depannya, matanya seperti tak melihat, telinganya tak mendengar.

Itu Zhao Yun. Iya. Itu sahabatnya yang diikat, kemudian digantung di ujung atap _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Matanya tidak membohonginya, begitu juga dengan kenyataan dan sang waktu. Lu Xun menajamkan pengelihatannya, berharap apa yang dilihatnya hanyalah imajinasi semata.

Apakah ada sesuatu yang terlalu buruk untuk menjadi kenyataan? Jika ada, ini adalah salah satunya.

Zhao Yun tidak bergerak, kelihatannya tidak sadarkan diri. Ia bagaikan seperti boneka mati yang hanya digerakkan oleh seutas benang transparan. Namun apa yang paling menyakitkan hati Lu Xun adalah lusinan senjata yang bersarang di tubuh sahabatnya. Tombak-tombak yang menancap pada tangan dan kakinya membuatnya tak ubahnya seperti orang-orangan jerami yang digunakan untuk latihan menombak. Ia digantung tepat di atas lubang yang luas itu. Darah dari tubuhnya mengalir sampai ke kakinya, sebelum jatuh ke dalam lubang yang seperti jurang tanpa dasar.

Ya. Lu Xun tahu benar apa yang mempertahankan sahabatnya tetap di tempatnya adalah tali itu yang menghubungkan tubuhnya dengan ujung atap.

Semisalkan... semisalkan tali itu tidak ada...

Lu Xun menembakkan tatapan matanya ke arah Guan Ping. Matanya kini berkilat-kilat bagaikan api, tetapi juga di dalamnya terdapat kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, lebih dalam daripada jurang di ruangan itu. Ahhh... daripada kebencian, satu kata yang tergambar dari tatapan itu adalah pertanyaan. Laki-laki Wu itu, bagi Guan Ping, sudah kehilangan kata-katanya untuk bertanya.

"Tenang saja. Zhao Yun, pengkhianat itu, masih hidup." Ucap Guan Ping. Meskipun kelihatannya ia tengah menenangkan, namun suaranya tetap dingin seperti tadi. "Meski sebenarnya ia pantas mat..."

Namun kata-kata Guan Ping tidak akan pernah selesai.

Tepat sebelum jendral itu menyelesaikan kalimatnya, sebuah tangan sudah terlebih dahulu mencekal kerah bajunya. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik saja, Lu Xun sudah ada tepat di hadapannya, meremas kerah bajunya sekuat tenaga. Kedua tangannya yang mengepal bergetar begitu hebat, padanan yang sesuai dengan amarah yang terlukis di wajahnya.

"GUAN PIIIIIIIIIIIING!" Seruan Lu Xun seolah telah menunggang balikkan seisi langit dan bumi.

Mata Guan Ping terbelalak begitu lebar. Belum pernah ia melihat penipu ini sebegitu marah sebelumnya. Untuk sesaat, hanya untuk sesaat dari sepanjang keabadian, Guan Ping merasa takut.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA ZHAO YUN?!" Teriak Lu Xun. Seluruh suara yang ada di tenggorokannya keluar dalam satu pertanyaan itu. Suaranya menjadi pecah. Suara yang sama, suara yang biasanya terdengar lembut dan tenang, kini berubah. "Kau marah padaku, kan?! Akulah penipu itu! Aku yang mengaku diriku Phoenix! Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan itu!" Seruannya bagaikan gemuruh petir yang menyambar-nyambar.

Geraman dan kertakan gigi Lu Xun memenuhi telinga Guan Ping. Dan tak hanya itu, api... hawa panas ini... apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Jendral itu hanya pernah mendengarnya, tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa akan sehebat ini. Ia tahu dari _Lao Zucong_ dan ayahnya bahwa Lu Xun dapat menggunakan kekuatan seperti ini. Kekuatan inilah, kekuatan kegelapan inilah yang telah membunuh Permaisuri Gan dua tahun lalu...(2)!

"PRAJURIIIIITTTTTTT...!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, selusin lebih prajurit berseragam hijau keluar, kemudian menarik Lu Xun yang tengah kalap dari jendral mereka. Mereka memegangi tangan dan bahu Lu Xun, menguncinya dari setiap gerakan. Lu Xun tidak juga meronta, tidak juga meminta dilepaskan. Ia hanya mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal sambil tetap memandang Guan Ping.

Tangan Guan Ping berada di lehernya, menarik nafas sebanyak-banyaknya menggantikan udara yang hilang dari paru-parunya. Matanya memandang mata emas Lu Xun yang masih tajam ke arahnya. Belum pernah sekalipun dilihatnya Lu Xun seperti itu...

Tepatnya, belum pernah sekalipun ia melihat seorang manusia bisa semarah ini.

Apakah kemarahan ini adalah kemarahan seorang manusia biasa karena melihat temannya disakiti? Kasih seorang manusia pada kawannya bisa saja terbatas. Jika belum pernah benar-benar mencintai, apakah seseorang bisa benar-benar membenci? Namun... kemarahan yang terpancar dari mata Lu Xun, seperti tidak ada habisnya.

Dan tak hanya itu. Jika mata Lu Xun bagaikan api yang berkilat-kilat, lalu ada apa dengan air yang mengalir itu? Jika bola mata emas itu adalah kolam yang mencurahkan air, kenapa pada saat yang sama menyalakan api?

Guan Ping berjalan mendekati Lu Xun. Kali ini, gilirannya yang menarik kerah bajunya, memaksanya mengangkat wajah untuk menatapnya. "Kau marah?! Kau marah padaku karena aku akan membunuh seorang pengkhianat?! Hmph!" Tinjunya sudah siap melayang, namun ia urung. Tidak, belum saatnya menghukum penipu ini. "Kenapa kau tidak menyalahkan dirimu sendiri?! Gara-gara segala tipuanmu-lah, Zhao Yun, jendral kami yang paling setia, akhirnya menjadi pengkhianat! Jika kau ingin marah, marahlah pada dirimu sendiri!"

Dilepaskannya Lu Xun dengan kasar, sebelum ia menjauh. Guan Ping berjalan mendekati seutas tali yang diikatkan pada tembok, terhubung pada ujung atap dan berakhir di... Zhao Yun. Diangkatnya pedangnya yang besar. Semua orang, bahkan anak kecil pun tahu apa yang ada Guan Ping lakukan.

"J-jangan...!" Mata Lu Xun terbelalak. "HENTIKAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!"

Teriakkannya seolah sampai ke langit, didengar oleh segenap isi khayangan. Dengan demikian, bagaimana mungkin Guan Ping tidak menghentikan tangannya?

Waktu serasa terhenti sesudah teriakan itu habis, memantul-mantul di dinding _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Suara itu seperti melodi yang bergabung dengan suara harmoni gelombang pasang dari jurang di ruangan itu, menghasilkan irama kesedihan dan keputusasaan yang mendalam. Apakah hanya perasaan saja, atau kah segenap isi alam memalingkan wajahnya, hendak mengetahui darimanakah asalnya suara itu?

Lu Xun terjatuh di atas kedua lututnya, meski tubuhnya tetap dipegang oleh para prajurit di sekelilingnya. Sepertinya mereka juga kehilangan kekuatan mereka saat mendengar teriakan Lu Xun.

Jendral Shu yang memandang dari kejauhan itu, sedikit demi sedikit kehilangan keterkejutannya. Lihat itu, siapa yang berlutut di sana. Siapa dia yang kelihatan sama sekali tidak berdaya? Bukankah itu adalah orang yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix? Guan Ping menurunkan senjatanya, sebelum memberi perintah pada prajurit-prajuritnya. "Bawa dia kemari."

Prajurit itu melakukan persis seperti apa yang diperintahkan. Mereka mencekal lengan Lu Xun, kemudian menyeretnya ke arah Guan Ping. Sekali lagi keduanya berdekatan, hanya dipisahkan oleh seutas tali. Dengan satu isyarat, Guan Ping menyuruh para prajurit itu menjauh.

"Ini kesempatan terakhirmu." Ucapnya. "Kau Phoenix, bukan? Terbanglah dan selamatkan Zhao Yun."

Lu Xun tidak melakukan apa-apa. Ia tetap diam. Nafasnya terdengar lambat namun berat.

Jendral Shu itu sudah bisa menebaknya. Ini cuma seorang penipu dan penyeranah jahanam di depan matanya! Mana mungkin ia bisa sungguh-sungguh terbang menyelamatkan temannya? Untuk menyelamatkan diri sendiri saja ia tidak sanggup!

Namun hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Ia akan membunuh Zhao Yun. Dan tidak hanya Zhao Yun, tetapi juga Lu Xun.

"Kau bukan Phoenix, jadi kau tidak bisa menyelamatkan Zhao Yun, bukan?" Tanya Guan Ping. "Baiklah. Meski kau manusia, kau juga akan mendapat sebuah kesempatan lain menyelamatkan Zhao Yun."

Begitu mendengar kalimat ini, wajah Lu Xun terangkat.

"Apa itu?"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 14 (Point A Sword Forward) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 47 (Mephistophelean) kalo udah lupa~

ZHANG BAAAAOOOOOOOOOO! Demi apa dirimu bisa membuat saya nge-fans kamu?! Padahal bapakmu itu salah satu chara yang paling saya benci baik di DW, di RoTK, maupun di sejarah asli! Wewww... kayaknya saya dipelet ini... AZZZZZZ... Pokoknya, chara favorit saya tetep Lu Xun. Dan chara favorit saya di Shu tetep Zhao Yun (meski ternyata Zhang Bao juga saya suka, sih...) Well, sebenernya saya nggak suka banget dengan Guan Xing maupun Zhang Bao di RoTK atau sejarah. TAPI entah bagaimana KOEI bisa membuat dua insan teramat fana ini menjadi keren sangat. Sampe2 saya jadi ngefans mereka khususnya Zhang Bao (apalagi abis saya liat gameplaynya...)

BTW, pas saya liat gameplay Zhang Bao, saya mau nggak mau harus ngomong kayak gini... "Zhang Bao, saya tau kamu memang cute dan cakep (meski masih lebih cute dan cakep Lu Xun). Tapi nggak peduli betapapun cutenya kamu, saya nggak akan ragu-ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa... senjatamu itu terlalu fana dan nggak guna banget. Sumpah... (saran boleh diabaikan)" /dibunuhfansZhangBao

Hmmm... apaka sodara bisa membayangkan keadaan Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, ama Guan Ping di chap ini? Bagi yang udah melihat gambar Bai Di Castle versi Phoenix FORM Series (yang udah saya taruh linknya di Profile Page saya), jadi Zhao Yun tuh lagi digantung tepat di atas sumur yang dalem banget itu~ Tapi, tali yang dibuat ngantung si Zhao Yun tuh nyambung ke atap, trus berakhir di tembok. Lu Xum ama Guan Ping ada di deket ujung tali yang ada di tembok tsb. Apakah sodara ada yang kurang ngerti? Semisalkan kurang ngerti, silahkan kasih tau saya dan saya akan coba bikin gambarnya untuk chap berikutnya...

Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~ _Zai Jian_!

(AZZZZZ... akhirnya kuliah dimulai lagi... hobi saya yakni bolos kuliah lagi2 bangkit...)


	61. The Full Paradox

Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI 17 AGUSTUS! (telat...) MERDEKAAAAAAAHHHHH!

Wokey~ apakah sodara udah PUSSSSIIIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG 7 keliling dengan segala kegilaan chapter ini? Kalo iya, silahkan kasih tau saya dan saya akan publish chap selanjutnya dari '**Hanya CERITA Biasa**' untuk membuat sodara relax kembali~~~ (meski saya datang bawa kabar buruk bagi sodara (tapi kabar baik bagi saya): saya lagi2 diajar ama dosen saya yang profesor yang notabene sangat baik hati itu...)

KULIAH UDAH DIMULAI! SAATNYA TANCAP GAS! /halah

Reply review dulu~

**Mocca-Marocchi:** Sebelumnya, makasih banyak... :) anda membuat saya ngerasa bahwa kerja keras saya sama sekali nggak sia2~ Ahhh... tapi benernya di chap2 selanjutnya (saya harap) akan LEBIH banyak lagi paradoxnya~ Hmmm... begitu, ya... I see... :) saya merasa sangat bangga mendengarnya, tapi di saat yang sama saya merasa nggak layak juga nulis cerita ini... *garuk tanah*

**SkyArc:** Makasih~ :) (UWAAAAAH! baru kalu ini ada yang bilang saya lucu!) Guan Xing, ya? Hmmm... TUNGGU TANGGAL MAINNYAAAAHHHH~ *dibantai* Hooo~ *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE!*Lu Xun yang ngamuk di chap sebelumnya sih benernya belum apa2... *SPOILER ENDS HERE* Wokey~ TOOOOSSSSS! Saya... well... secara tampang saya lebih suka Guan Xing, cuma saya jatuh cinta gara2 suara Zhang Bao~ wkwkw...

**aldaluxun:** Hoooo~ Kalo boleh jujur, sih... kayaknya yang disiksa tuh Zhao Yun, deh~~~ wkwkwkw... sabar... Zhang Bao ya? Hmmm... Zhang Bao versi apa? Kalo versi Romance of Three Kingdomsnya Luo Guanzhong... amit2. Udah sombong, nyebelin, suka bacok orang, mana lagi gampang ngamuk kayak bapaknya (tampang dia nggak pernah dijelasn juga)... Kalo versi DW, jujur saya nggak begitu tau karena saya belum main DW8 :) Kalo di Phoenix FORM Series, saya reform dikit sifatnya menjadi innocent banget, rada2 childish, flawed, tapi baik hati dan bersahabat~

**Saika Tsuruhime:** NGGAK MASALAH~ *dibacok* Nyah~ enaknya... saya belum pernah sekalipun menginjakkan kaki di Kalimantan... *garuk tanah* Yup~ tepat sekali~ YA TIAAAANNNN~ jangan cubit pake kunci inggris, donk... ntar pipinya Zhang Bao abis, lho~ *dibakar* Nggak ngerti, ya...? Nggak masalah~ :) santai aja bacanya kalo ntar udah ada waktu... XDDDD

(Anyway, sejak kapan saya dipanggil semua dajie/jiejie? o.O)

**WARNING:** SWEAR WORDS, BLOOD, VIOLENCE (violencenya double, BTW...), VERY DARK CHAPTER. Dan satu hal: MIND-BLOWN

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Satu detik berlalu seperti bertahun-tahun. Entahlah... rasanya inderaku terhadap waktu sudah lumpuh karena menunggu jawaban dari Guan Ping.

Dan jawabannya tidak mengubah fakta apapun.

"Genggam tali ini dengan kedua tanganmu." Katanya sambil menunjuk tali itu dengan pedangnya. Mata pedangnya yang berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya bulan begitu dekat dengan tali itu. Dengan tali yang menjamin hidup Zhao Yun... "Kaulah yang akan menjadi sambungan talinya."

Sudah kuduga. Aku tahu bahwa Guan Ping tidak akan mengubah keputusannya untuk memutus tali itu. Kenapa aku perlu bertanya, untuk sesuatu yang aku sudah tahu jawabannya?

Mungkin... mungkin karena aku tidak peduli dengan perintahnya itu atau ancamannya. Aku marah padanya. Iya, aku marah padanya karena telah memperlakukan Zhao Yun seperti itu. Tapi, apakah dia tidak sadar bahwa aku masih menganggapnya temanku? Sungguh... aku tidak percaya bahwa orang yang berdiri di hadapanku, yang mengancamku dengan sandera yaitu nyawa sahabatku sendiri, adalah Guan Ping. Ya, Guan Ping. Guan Ping yang sama yang selama ini selalu kuanggap teman.

Guan Ping adalah seorang jendral pemberani dengan rasa keadilan yang tinggi. Ia bukan pengecut yang akan menyandera seseorang seperti ini. Kalau dia ingin membunuhku, maka dia akan menantangku bertarung. Tidak mungkin Guan Ping akan menggunakan orang lain sebagai ancaman. Dan kalau dia ingin membunuh Zhao Yun, dia akan melakukan yang sama. Tidak mungkin ia menjebak kami di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Apakah Guan Ping berpikir bahwa aku hendak membunuhnya saat aku menerjangnya barusan? Mungkin.

Sejenak aku menunduk, menatap tali itu. Tali tambang ini tebal, sangat kuat dan liat untuk menahan tubuh Zhao Yun. Beberapa saat lagi tali itu akan diputus. Tanganku-lah yang akan menyambungnya. Apakah tanganku cukup kuat untuk itu?

"Kalau begitu," ucapku untuk terakhir kalinya. "Bisakah kita bertukar tempat, Guan Ping? Kau yang di sisi ini, sementara aku di sisi sana?"

Guan Ping mengerutkan alis tanda heran. "Untuk apa?"

Aku diam.

"Tidak masalah untukku." Katanya, sebelum kami bertukar tempat. Sekarang tempat Guan Ping berdiri adalah tempat dimana tadi aku berdiri, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami masih terpisah oleh tali yang sama.

Mataku memandang ke atas.

Zhao Yun...

Kedua tanganku terulur, sebelum menggenggam tali itu dengan kedua tanganku. Di antara tangan kiri dan kananku itulah, Guan Ping mendekatkan mata pisaunya pada tali. Kugenggam tali itu sekuat tenaga, sampai aku bisa merasakan kasarnya tali tambang itu bergesekan dengan telapak tanganku. Mata pisau itu makin lama makin dekat, mengancam tidak hanya nyawa Zhao Yun tetapi juga nyawaku.

Iya. Aku tidak sedang bercanda. Ini menyangkut nyawaku juga.

Akhirnya...

... tali itu terputus.

Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, tubuh Zhao Yun meluncur turun!

Sampai barulah ia berhenti ketika kedua tanganku sudah terentang lebar-lebar. Tangan kiriku menggenggam tali yang menyambung pada tembok, sementara tangan kananku pada yang menyambung dengan Zhao Yun. Namun yang manapun itu, kedua-duanya memikul beban yang sama...!

Sekuat tenaga kudekatkan ujung tali itu. Aku akan mencoba mengikat dan menyambungnya!

"Percuma saja, Lu Xun..." Kudengar Guan Ping bergumam sambil menjauh. "Kau kira kau bisa melakukannya? Kau hanya bisa menahan tali itu, tetapi tidak mungkin bisa menarik dan menyambungnya kembali."

Aku tahu dia benar.

Ya Tian... berarti, kedua tanganku harus tetap terlentang menggenggam kedua ujung tali tersebut. Mungkin beberapa menit saja. Mungkin berjam-jam. Bisa juga berhari-hari. Mungkin... sampai keabadian?

Kedua lenganku serasa akan terlepas dari persendiannya...

Dari kejauhan, aku mendengar lagi suara Guan Ping. "Kau bisa melepaskan tali itu kalau kau mau."

Aku memandangnya. Entah... aku tidak mengerti kenapa Guan Ping begitu membenci Zhao Yun, meskipun tetap saja ia lebih membenciku. Bukankah Zhao Yun tidak bersalah apapun padanya? Dia, bahkan orang-orang Shu lainnya, mencap Zhao Yun sebagai pengkhianat. Pengkhianat... suatu kata-kata yang selalu Zhao Yun hindari. Tidak, semua orang pasti akan menghindari kata-kata itu.

Tapi... memangnya mereka dikhianati apa?

Memangnya apa yang Zhao Yun lakukan pada mereka?

Apa mereka tahu bagaimana rasanya benar-benar dikhianati Zhao Yun? Apakah mereka pantas marah? Ataukah itu cuma pembenaran saja? Pembenaran yang dibuat-buat? Apakah hukum di Shu yang mengatakan bahwa seorang pengkhianat, tidak peduli sekecil apapun pengkhianatannya, harus dihukum mati, memang benar ada untuk menegakkan keadilan?

Jika iya... kenapa Zhao Yun juga...?

Hahaha... bukankah ini adalah hal yang paling mengerikan di dunia? Menetapkan insting belaka menjadi hukum, dan mematuhinya tanpa sedikitpun meragukan? Dan insting itu, apakah hal yang disebut 'keadilan'? Gila... bukankah lucu sekali bahwa suatu hukum yang mengatasnamakan 'keadilan', dapat mengubah seseorang menjadi lebih kejam dari setan manapun?

Aku hanya ingin orang-orang ini tahu satu hal. Zhao Yun bukan pengkhianat, dan dia tidak pantas mati! Semisalkan dia memang benar pengkhianat, mereka juga tetap tidak punya hak membunuhnya. Bukan pada mereka Zhao Yun bersalah...

"Aku tidak akan melepaskan Zhao Yun." Jawabku pada Guan Ping.

Guan Ping menggeram marah. Inilah saatnya... "Lu Xun, bajingan kau...! Aku tidak ingin melakukan ini, tapi kau memaksaku melakukannya!" Teriaknya dengan penuh amarah. "PRAJURIT! KEMARI DAN BAWA 'ITU'!"

Kudengar dari belakangku langkah kaki seorang prajurit tak bernama. Langkah itu semakin lama semakin mendekat, dan aku mempersiapkan segenap keberadaanku untuk yang terburuk. Perlahan aku menoleh ke belakang, ke arah prajurit yang mendekatiku. Mataku berhenti pada sebuah benda yang dibawanya. Sebuah cambuk yang sangat familiar, yang pernah mencabit punggungku sebelumnya dan nyaris menelan nyawaku. Cambuk... berujung sembilan yang jika mengenai seseorang, bagaikan seekor naga tengah menerkamnya.

Cambuk Sembilan Naga.

Aku tidak tahu ekspresi seperti apa yang terlukis di wajahku saat melihat benda itu. Dan memang tidak mau tahu. Aku takut... bukan takut karena kematian tetapi karena kesakitan itu. Untuk sepersekian detik, ingatan itu kembali lagi di kepalaku, nyaris membuatku berteriak bahkan sebelum cambuk itu dilayangkan.

Apakah aku tidak punya hak untuk takut? Aku juga seorang manusia! Aku bisa merasakan kesakitan dari cambuk itu, sama seperti orang-orang lainnya!

Tapi... berhak untuk melakukan sesuatu bukan berarti benar untuk melakukannya, kan?

Kalau aku takut, bagaimana dengan Zhao Yun? Dengan diriku sendiri? Dan... dengan Guan Ping?

Aku bersumpah demi diriku sendiri. Jika cambuk itu bukan diayunkan oleh salah seorang dari mereka, aku tidak akan mundur. Bahkan jika cambuk itu sudah menginjak angka lima puluh satu.

"Buat dia sampai melepaskan tali itu!" Perintah Guan Ping pada si prajurit tak bernama. "Dan tidak perlu berhenti, bahkan meski sudah mencapai lima puluh cambukan!"

Prajurit itu tidak memberi jawaban. Namun aku tahu dari suara berisik ujung-ujung cambuk itu bersentuhan dengan tanah, prajurit itu akan segera melaksanakan tugasnya. Lusinan prajurit tadi kini mengerumuniku, sekali lagi. Beberapa mencekal tubuhku supaya aku tidak berontak, sementara yang lain mulai melucuti pakaianku. Dan... mereka melakukan sesuatu lebih dari itu...

"Kau...!" Salah satu dari mereka menjambak rambutku kuat-kuat, sesudah melihat apa yang terukir di punggungku. "JAHANAM! Rupanya kau...!"

Prajurit-prajurit itu mulai memaki dan mengutuk segenap keberadaanku. Di sela-sela semuanya, kudengar derap langkah kaki Guan Ping yang sangat cepat menghampiriku, kemudian melihat pula apa yang sampai membuat prajuritnya ingin segera menyingkirkanku dari hadapan mereka. Dan kurasa... Guan Ping sama atau bahkan lebih marah daripada mereka... ketika melihat apa yang terukir di punggungku

Aku tidak bisa memandang Guan Ping. Yang aku tahu, aku hanya merasa nafasnya terhenti untuk sesaat. "Rupanya... apa yang _die_ katakan... memang benar..." Suaranya terbata-bata. Begitu pula dengan nafasnya. Mungkin sesudah ini dia juga akan menyumpahiku dengan segala keberadaannya. Aku tidak akan kaget dengan reaksi apapun yang ia berikan.

Tetapi... apa yang ia lakukan sungguh berbeda dari dugaanku.

Guan Ping, perlahan tetapi pasti, nafasnya yang kacau itu berubah menjadi tawa. Awalnya tawa perlahan, namun akhirnya memenuhi seisi _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Itu bukan tawa gelap. Itu bukan tawa licik dan jahat. Bukan pula tawa karena telah melihat suatu lelucon. Aku tidak mengerti, apa yang Guan Ping tertawakan?

Ia berjalan dengan langkah yang mulai gontai melewatiku. Aku hanya bisa memandanginya lekat-lekat. Tawa itu... tawa yang aneh, bukan?

"Guan Ping..."

"HA! Ini akan menjadi alasan lain kenapa kau pantas dicambuk sampai mati, Lu Xun! Ada tanda seperti itu di punggungmu!" Guan Ping menudingku, masih dengan mulutnya membentuk tawa. Kali ini suaranya tidak seperti orang yang sedang marah. Apa itu? Apa perasaan yang ada dibaliknya? Suaranya terdengar goncang, berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Dan caranya berbicara... seolah karena dia tidak mau melihat atau mendengarku lagi.

Kenapa...?

"PRAJURIT! CEPAT CAMBUK DIA!"

Dan cambuk itu melayang, secepat perintahnya.

Guan Ping ingin aku diam. Dia tidak mengizinkanku membuka mulut. Karena itulah dia menyuruh cambukan itu segera dilayangkan, agar mulutku kugunakan untuk hal lain selain berbicara dengannya. Dia ingin aku berteriak, bersumpah, mengumpat, menjerit, merintih kesakitan atau apapun, supaya dengan begitu aku tidak punya kesempatan untuk mengatakan apapun padanya.

Kenapa? Apakah karena seorang budak tidak pantas untuk berbicara apapun? Begitu?

"Ahhh...!" Aku berusaha mati-matian menahan teriakkanku. Tidak...! Aku tidak akan berteriak kesakitan hanya karena cambukan seperti ini, yang menghancurkan tubuhku tetapi bukan jiwaku! Kugigit bibirku untuk menghilangkan rasa sakit itu.

"LEPASKAN TALI ITU! CEPAT!" Kudengar seruan bersahut-sahutan dari prajurit-prajurit yang lain. Kenapa mereka masih mengerumuniku? Dan kenapa mereka masih melontarkan ejekan-ejekan itu padaku, bahkan melayangkan tangan mereka untuk menamparku? Serangan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan cambuk yang terus-menerus mencabit tubuhku! Apakah itu masih belum jelas?!

Sayangnya... kurasa aku... salah.

"Kau bilang kau Phoenix?! Budak rendahan sepertimu?!" Seorang prajurit berseru di depan wajahku. Kulihat matanya yang penuh dengan kebencian. Yang lain juga begitu. Tidak ada yang berbeda. Tidak ada...

"Ayo, Phoenix! Lakukan sesuatu! Apa kau cuma bisa diam saja?!" Yang lainnya...

"Apa kau merasa terlalu tinggi untuk menunjukkan kekuatanmu, hah?!" Dan yang lain...

"Kau cuma budak! Dasar penipu!"

"Mati saja kau!"

Suara cambuk itu tidak terdengar di telingaku, digantikan oleh suara-suara mereka. Aku lupa sudah berapa kali cambuk itu melayang, tetapi di otakku masih segar setiap makian yang terlontar dari mulut mereka.

Aku tidak mau melihat lagi! Aku tidak mau mendengar apa-apa lagi! Biarkan aku tenang, meski hanya sebentar saja...! Apa mereka tidak bisa melihat apa yang tengah kulakukan? Bisa jadi sebentar lagi aku akan mati! Dan instingku berteriak, memaksa, memohon, bahkan mengemis agar aku melakukan sesuatu demi menyelamatkan diriku sendiri!

Kenapa...? Kenapa mereka tidak bisa melihat ini? Apakah mereka tahu kalau aku menahan diriku... adalah untuk mereka juga?

"H-hentikan..." Akhirnya suara itu keluar dari mulutku. Bibirku yang kugigit kuat-kuat demi menahan sakit meneteskan darah, bercampur dengan kubangan darah di bawah kakiku. Kukira... kukira jika aku memandang ke arah lain... maka aku bisa mendapat ketenangan. Namun sepertinya ketenangan itu sedang enggan bertemu denganku. Bahkan di cairan merah itu aku bisa melihat pantulan mereka...! "Hentikan! Kumohon...!"

Seruanku ini membuat suara Guan Ping berkumandang, sekali lagi. "Kalau kau ingin cambukan ini berhenti, cepat lepaskan tali itu!"

"TIDAK...! Bukan...! Bukan..." Ya Tian... apakah Guan Ping tidak mengerti? Bukan cambuk ini! Bukan! Tapi... tapi seruan-seruan yang setiap saat bisa membuatku gila!

"Hei, Phoenix! Ayo lakukan sesuatu!"

"Mereka benar, Lu Xun!" Lagi-lagi suara Guan Ping. Dia tidak henti-hentinya berbicara padaku. Tapi, tidak pernah sekalipun dia mengizinkan aku bicara! Dia tidak mau mendengarku barang sepatah katapun! "Lakukan sesuatu! Buktikan kalau kau Phoenix!"

Tidak...! Hentikan...!

Di tengah cambukan yang buas itu, dan nafasku yang akan putus kapan saja, aku menatapnya lurus. "GUAN PING!" Seruku. Aku tidak peduli kalau dia tidak mau mendengarku! Lebih tidak peduli lagi kalau sesudah mengatakan ini, dia akan marah padaku atau membunuhku atau makin membenciku! "Aku sudah menyembuhkanmu, dan kau bilang itu bukan kekuatan Phoenix! Aku sudah mengusir prajurit-prajuritmu dengan api dan air, dan kau bilang itu kekuatan kegelapan! Apa yang sebenarnya kau ingin aku lakukan?!"

Pandangan mataku mulai berkunang-kunang, aku tidak bisa melihat mereka semua dengan jelas. Kurasa... setelah cambukkan yang aku sudah tidak tahu yang keberapa, telah menghabiskan darah di tubuhku. Waktu itu, aku diam. Aku tidak mengatakan apapun.

Tapi kali ini... aku tidak bisa melakukannya! Tahu kenapa? Karena mereka semua, orang-orang yang tengah berada di sekelilingku, mereka sudah gila! Entahlah! Aku tidak tahu apakah mereka orang-orang gila yang tidak sadar apa yang mereka katakan, atau orang-orang yang setengah mati menipu diri mereka sendiri! Kenapa...?! Kenapa orang-orang Shu ini selalu seperti itu? Kenapa?! Di dalam hati mereka memanggil Sang Phoenix dengan segenap jiwa mereka. Tetapi di mulut mereka, kata-kata seperti itulah yang keluar!

Mereka mengundang, tetapi pada saat yang sama mengusir. Baiklah, jika mereka tidak ingin aku bicara, aku akan diam! Bukankah selama ini aku melakukan itu?

Tapi sekarang berbeda. Mereka tidak ingin aku berbicara atau melawan atau sekedar membela diri. Tapi aku tahu... bahwa mereka sangat menunggu aku melakukan sesuatu. Jika tidak, kenapa mereka menantangku seperti itu? Apakah aku yang sudah gila, atau benarkah bahwa tantangan mereka itu seperti permohonan yang benar-benar nekat?

Sayangnya... kenapa mereka tidak tahu apa yang mereka minta?

"APA KAU INGIN AKU MEMBUNUH KALIAN SEMUA, GUAN PING?!" Sekali lagi aku berteriak. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit di punggungku! Tenggorokanku lebih sakit lagi, berusaha berteriak di telinga mereka yang tidak mau mendengar. "Apakah kau ingin aku meruntuhkan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ini, baru kau puas?! Baru kau bisa tahu siapa aku sebenarnya?! BEGITU, GUAN PING?!"

Cairan lain, kali ini cairan berwarna bening, jatuh dan bercampur dengan cairan merah di bawah kakiku. Ya, airmata. Aku sudah tidak bisa menjelaskan seperti apa lagi perasaanku. Terlalu kacau, terlalu... terlalu...

... terlalu mengerikan. Setidaknya untukku.

Sekali lagi cambuk itu terayun dan mencabik punggungku. Saat itulah, bersamaan dengan matinya kata-kataku, kekuatanku lenyap dari tubuhku. Ya, seperti deburan ombak yang pecah, kemudian lenyap tak berbekas ketika kembali ke laut. Aku jatuh, dengan kedua lutut menjadi tumpuan tubuhku. Namun kedua tali yang kugenggam tidak kulepaskan. Tidak akan, barang sedikitpun...

Samar-samar, aku bisa mendengar geraman prajurit-prajurit itu lagi. Dan bercampur dengan itu adalah umpatan mereka. Tetapi dari semua itu, yang paling jelas terdengar adalah langkah kaki Guan Ping. Ia berjalan ke arahku, bukan mendekati melainkan agar aku tidak melihat sosoknya. Kurasa... begitu.

Rambutku berjatuhan menutupi mataku, begitu pula dengan keringat dingin yang membuatnya makin perih. Meski demikian, aku tetap berusah mencarinya. Sambil merintih kesakitan menahan serangan yang tak ada habisnya, pandangan mataku kuedarkan ke seluruh ruangan, sampai akhirnya aku menemukannya. Rupanya, ia sudah dekat sekali denganku. Hanya saja, di tengah kerumunan prajurit ini, aku tak bisa melihatnya. Aku menengadah, menemukannya tengah membalas tatapanku.

"Kau tidak suka aku bicara kan, Guan Ping?" Tanyaku, dengan suara yang sangking sember mungkin tak akan mencapai telinganya. "Baiklah. Sekarang giliranmu bicara. Tapi ingat satu hal, keberanian terbesar tidak dibutuhkan untuk mengatakan kebohongan, tetapi untuk kebenaran."

Kudengar balasan dari Guan Ping. "Mestinya kalimat itu lebih cocok untukmu."

A-apa...?

Dengan begitu cepatnya, Guan Ping mencengkram kedua bahuku yang telanjang dengan tangannya yang kuat. Ia memaksaku untuk berdiri, agar mata kami bertemu di satu titik. Agar aku bisa melihat wajahnya sejelas mungkin meski di tengah kesadaran yang makin lama makin mengkhianati diriku.

"Kau tahu apa yang paling aku benci di dunia ini?! Itu adalah orang-orang sepertimu!" Teriaknya di depan wajahku. Kedua pasang matanya tajam... lebih tajam daripada pedangnya itu. "Aku tidak peduli kau Phoenix atau bukan! Bahkan seandainya kau adalah Sang Phoenix, aku tetap akan membencimu!"

Mataku terbuka lebar.

B-bagaimana mungkin...? Apa katanya? Bahkan seandainya aku adalah...?

Guan Ping, dengan nafasnya yang memburu berseru lagi. Kali ini lebih kuat. "Kau tahu kenapa? Karena kau adalah penipu! Kau seorang penipu bukan karena kau mengatakan kebohongan, tetapi karena kau tidak mengatakan semuanya!" Jari-jarinya menusuk begitu keras di bahuku, seperti akan menghancurkan tulang-tulangku. Inilah perasaan Guan Ping yang sebenarnya. "Kenapa kau seperti itu?! Kau tidak mengatakan apapun! Kau tidak mengizinkan siapapun mengerti! Apakah aku terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai kau menolak menjelaskan semuanya?!"

Kepalaku menggeleng perlahan. Aku... akulah yang tidak mengerti... aku tidak tahu apa maksudnya...! "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Jangan bertanya 'apa maksudmu', seolah kau adalah orang paling bodoh di kolong langit ini!" Jawabnya dengan begitu cepat. "Ya, memang benar! Kau membuat dirimu sendiri menjadi orang yang paling bodoh, orang yang paling lemah, dan paling tidak berdaya. Semua untuk membuatku... kami, merasa lebih pintar dan lebih kuat darimu... hanya untuk pada akhirnya menemukan bahwa akulah orang bodoh dan orang lemah yang sebenarnya! Kau... kau... kau...!"

Tangan Guan Ping melayang begitu cepat. Dengan kecepatan melebihi kedipan mata, tinjuannya telah mendarat di pipiku. Aku terjatuh, sekali lagi, dengan kedua tangan masih berjuang menggenggam tali-tali itu.

"... KAU MERENCANAKAN KEBODOHAN KAMI SEMUA!"

... aneh.

Aneh. Kata-katanya... aneh sekali. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus membalasnya. Kurasa ia meracau. Tapi kemungkinan besar tidak. Lagipula, mungkin dia melakukan apa yang aku lakukan sebelumnya. Ya, hanya berusaha menyampaikan perasaan yang tidak bisa disampaikan dengan bahasa manusia yang sangat terbatas ini. Sayang sekali kata-kata itu terdengar seperti racauan yang tidak ada arahnya.

Tapi, tidak masalah kan kalau aku mencoba untuk mengerti? Guan Ping sedang membalas dendamnya, mungkin. Dia bilang aku membuat diriku sendiri menjadi orang bodoh, dengan demikian agar ia merasa dirinya pintar padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu. Mungkin sekarang dia melakukan yang sama padaku.

Bedanya, aku tidak keberatan.

"Jika kau manusia, aku akan membencimu dengan sangat karena kau membuat semua orang percaya kau adalah Sang Phoenix." Lanjutnya, dengan suara yang lebih lemah dari sebelumnya. "Tapi jika kau adalah Phoenix, aku akan lebih membencimu karena kau membuat semua orang percaya kebodohanmu, kelemahanmu, ketidakberdayaanmu! Kau tidak berpura-pura, tetapi kau berhasil membuat semua orang menganggapmu bodoh dan lemah dan tidak berdaya!"

Dicekalnya pergelangan tanganku. Keterkejutanku hampir membuat tali itu terlepas. "Kalau kau benar adalah Sang Phoenix, maka hidup yang ada di tanganmu bukan hanya Zhao Yun, tetapi juga hidupku!" Diremasnya tanganku kuat-kuat, seolah ingin mematahkan persendianku. Aku berteriak kesakitan, dan ia tidak peduli. Lebih tidak peduli lagi jika tanganku benar-benar putus. "Tapi, lihat apa yang kulakukan sekarang! Kau membuatku merasa bisa meremukkan tanganmu kapan saja! Kau membuatku merasa bisa membunuhmu kapan saja! Kau membuatku merasa seolah hidupmu-lah yang ada di tanganku! Benar begitu kan, Lu Xun?!"

Suaranya yang menggelegar bercampur dengan suara cambukan-cambukan itu. Seluruh kesadaran yang masih tersisa di tubuhku kugunakan untuk mendengarnya. Hanya itu saja. Bahkan aku rela tidak bernafas kalau itu berarti aku bisa mendengar setiap kata-katanya.

"Kalau kau memang Sang Phoenix, lebih baik kau datang dengan segala pengetahuanmu, dengan segala kekuatanmu, semuanya! Biar aku tahu betapa bodohnya dan lemahnya aku! Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena kau suka itu! Kau menikmati kebodohan kami semua! Tidak, kau membutuhkan kebodohan kami semua!"

Yang benar... yang benar saja...!

Sekali lagi cambuk itu melayang. Sekali lagi tulang-tulangku serasa tercabut dari tubuhku. Tapi sekali lagi aku tidak peduli!

"Bodoh..." Dengan sisa-sisa nafasku, aku membalasnya, meski aku tahu dia tidak ingin aku bicara apa-apa lagi. "Kau benar-benar... bodoh..."

Sudah kuduga. Guan Ping langsung mendiamkan aku. Dia tidak ingin aku mengatakan apa-apa. "KAUUUU...!"

Tapi, jangan kira aku akan diam! Tidak pada saat dia sedang menipu dirinya sendiri! Dia ingin aku mengatakan sesuatu, dia ingin aku menjelaskan ini, atau setidak-tidaknya meminta maaf padanya. Tapi dia memilih untuk menipu dirinya dan menyuruhku diam. Dia bilang aku penipu karena aku tidak mengatakan semuanya, kan?! Bukannya aku tidak mau mengatakan semuanya, tetapi dialah yang tidak pernah mau mendengarku! Dialah penipu sebenarnya! "Kau mengerti sekarang, Guan Ping?! Kau mengerti... bahwa aku membutuhkan kebodohanmu, kan? Dan... kenapa aku membuat diriku lemah dan bodoh?"

"Aku tahu! Karena kau suka ini! Kau seperti anak kecil yang puas membohongi orang-orang dewasa! Kau...!"

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Karena aku membiarkan kau memilih!"

Hening. Untuk sesaat, hanya ada suara nafas kami yang terengah-engah.

"Aku hanya ingin kau memilih, apakah kau menjadi orang pintar yang sebenarnya bodoh, orang yang kuat tetapi sebenarnya lemah, atau... orang bodoh yang sebenarnya pintar, orang yang lemah tetapi sebenarnya kuat! Semua itu pilihanmu!" Seruku, berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaan kata-kataku ini akan sampai padanya. "Jika aku menurutimu untuk datang dengan segala pengetahuan dan kekuatanku, maka meski kau sampai mati menyumpahi hidupku, kau akan mati dalam kelemahan dan kebodohanmu!"

"Aku merencanakan kebodohanmu..." Lanjutku, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. "... agar aku dapat merencanakan pengetahuanmu..."

Cambuk itu masih melayang. Setiap syaraf di punggungku masih mengirimkan rasa sakit ke otakku. Tapi aku senang. Aku senang karena aku sudah mengatakan semuanya.

Meskipun... meskipun aku tetap memilih untuk berbicara dengan Guan Ping tidak dalam keadaan seperti ini. Semisalkan aku tahu, dan semisalkan dia mau datang padaku, mungkin kami bisa berbicara baik-baik di taman Istana Cheng Du seperti layaknya seorang teman. Mungkin perasaannya akan tetap kacau, tetapi mungkin saja tidak. Daripada aku menggenggam tali ini sementara ia menggenggam pedangnya, mungkin kami akan menggenggam cangkir teh dan berbincang-bincang sembari bermain _xiangqi_.

Tapi... semuanya cuma imajinasi. Cuma 'seandainya'...

"Lu Xun..."

Suara itu...

Suara itu... suara itu bukan suara Guan Ping...! Apakah mungkin...

Aku menoleh dengan cepat. Kepalaku menengadah ke arah sosok yang hidupnya tergantung di tali yang kugenggam.

"Zhao Yun...!" Aku berteriak memanggilnya. Sayang sekali suaraku terhenti oleh cambukan itu lagi. Mataku memandangnya lekat-lekat. Mata Zhao Yun terbuka, dan dia balas memandangku, meski dengan tatapan yang lemah dan penuh kesakitan. Zhao Yun tersadar!

Ahhh... kurasa aku sudah tidak perlu membuka mulutku lagi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

"_Kalau kau memang Sang Phoenix, lebih baik kau datang dengan segala pengetahuanmu, dengan segala kekuatanmu, semuanya! ... Tetapi kau tidak melakukannya. Kenapa? Karena... kau membutuhkan kebodohan kami semua!"_

Nggg?

Suara... apa itu?

Hal yang terakhir aku ingat adalah... aku di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Aku berhadapan dengan Guan Ping yang lantas menghujaniku dengan serangan tombak. Aku tidak benar-benar tahu apa yang terjadi. Tapi kesadaranku perlahan hilang. Kupikir, aku akan mati karena terlalu banyak darah. Ahhh... sial. Padahal, aku sangat ingin sekali hidup. Apalagi, sesudah mengatakan kalimat-kalimat yang begitu berani kepada Guan Ping.

Belum pernah aku merasa keinginanku untuk hidup begitu kuatnya.

Apa aku sudah mati?

"_Kau mengerti sekarang, Guan Ping?!"_

Hah? Suara itu... suara yang familiar sekali. Kedengarannya seperti suara Lu Xun. Ya, kemudian aku mendengar suara-suara yang lain. Suara... Guan Ping. Suara Guan Ping dan Lu Xun bercampur menjadi satu di dalam kepalaku, seperti akan memecahkan kepalaku. Rasanya aku ingin mendiamkan mereka. Tapi, tidak hanya karena aku tidak sanggup, tetapi juga... karena sepertinya kata-kata itu sangat penting.

Aku mencoba menajamkan pendengaranku, meski dalam kegelapan yang sangat pekat.

Ahhh... bodohnya aku. Kalau itu suara Lu Xun, dan meskipun itu sangat penting, memangnya kenapa? Tidak peduli itu suara Lu Xun atau bukan, kalau aku sudah mati, memangnya ada faedahnya?

"_Aku merencanakan kebodohanmu... agar aku dapat merencanakan pengetahuanmu..."_

Aku tidak paham. Betapa inginnya aku bertanya. Jadi, meskipun kelihatannya mustahil, aku mencoba membuka mataku. Kelima inderaku kembali ke tubuhku yang serasa sudah mati ini. Dan terasa sakit. Tangan dan kakiku terasa seperti patah. Mataku begitu perih hanya karena menerima secercah cahaya kecil saja. Dan... apakah aku sedang terbang? Kenapa kakiku tidak menyentuh apapun?

Saat aku benar-benar menyadari keadaan sekelilingku, aku tahu aku tidak perlu bertanya. Bertanya cuma sebuah hal yang terlalu tidak berharga untuk dilakukan. Tapi... memangnya ada sesuatu di dunia ini yang cukup berharga untuk dilakukan?

"Lu Xun..."

Ya Tian... aku ingin berteriak, tetapi suaraku mengkhianatiku. Yang keluar hanyalah bisikan yang aku sendiri kesulitan mendengarnya.

Namun yang kulihat hanya Lu Xun menoleh. Dan itu benar. Memang itulah yang kulihat. Aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang, tetapi aku melihat sosoknya di bawahku. Apa yang dilakukannya sekarang, siapa yang tahu? Ia dikerumuni prajurit Shu, dengan Guan Ping berada dekat sekali dengannya. Di kedua tangannya adalah dua ujung tali tambang. Dirinya sendiri berlutut di tanah, dan pasti akan jatuh kalau tidak berpegangan pada kedua tali itu. Tubuh atasnya telanjang. Dan... apakah itu cairan merah di bawah kakinya?

Aku masih tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kemudian, kudengar suaranya. Suara yang nyaring, suara seperti beberapa bulan yang lalu, saat aku mencambuknya. Bedanya, kali ini dia menyerukan namaku.

Dan tepat bersamaan dengan itu, sebuah cemeti berujung sembilan mendarat di punggungnya. Saat itulah, tubuhnya rebah di tanah. Bagaimana ia masih tetap memegang kedua tali itu, aku tidak mengerti. Yahhh... seolah-olah hidupnya ada di kedua tali itu.

Darahnya yang tertinggal di ujung-ujung cambuk... kulitnya yang koyak... kenapa rasanya familiar sekali?

Apakah mungkin...?

T-tidak...! Ini tidak mungkin!

Lu Xun... Lu Xun... kenapa bisa...?!

"GUAN PIIIIIINGGGGGG!" Mataku beralih pada seseorang yang aku tahu bertanggung jawab atas semua ini. Aku sudah tidak bisa menggambarkan lagi amarah yang menggunung di dalam hatiku. Biarlah jika ia membunuhku! Tapi... kalau dia berani menghabisi Lu Xun seperti itu...! "APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU... KAU... KAU GILAAAA!"

Guan Ping hanya menjawab pendek. "Sama seperti yang kau lakukan beberapa bulan lalu, pengkhianat." jawabnya. "Ini adalah cambukan ke tiga puluh sembilan."

Ughhh...!

Omongannya tidak salah. Aku pernah melakukan hal yang sama pada Lu Xun. Bahkan lebih parah, cambuk itu ada di dalam tanganku sendiri. Bodoh! Betapa bodohnya Lu Xun! Apakah dia tertangkap sehingga berakhir seperti ini?! Ataukah mereka berdua bertarung, namun Lu Xun kalah sehingga akhirnya inilah yang dilakukan Guan Ping padanya?

"LU XUN! Cepat lari! Kau bisa mati sebelas cambukan lagi!" Teriakku dengan berang dalam kefrustrasianku, sementara cambuk itu terus mencabit tubuhnya. "Dasar bodoh! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan, hah?!"

Aku hanya melihat Lu Xun tersenyum simpul. Senyuman yang lemah sekali. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?"

Jawaban yang sangat Lu Xun sekali...

Tepat sesudah cambukan ke empat puluh melayang, Guan Ping menjambak rambutnya, memaksanya untuk berdiri. Dan tetap saja, kedua tali itu tidak dilepaskannya. "Apa kau bilang tadi, Lu Xun? Memilih? Kau bilang kau membuat dirimu bodoh dan lemah agar kami bisa memilih?" Tanyanya menahan geram. "Jangan bercanda! Semua orang seperti Zhao Yun, tidak bodoh untuk sadar bahwa hidup mereka ada di tangamu! Dan kaulah yang membuat kebodohan itu! Kami semua seperti boneka dan kau menggerakkannya dengan tali-tali itu!"

A-APA?!

Apa maksud Guan Ping?

Barulah detik ini aku sadar. Tubuhku terikat dengan tali. Perlahan kutengahdahkan kepalaku ke atas dan melihat tali tambang yang sama yang digenggam Lu Xun. Tali yang mengikat tubuhku menggantung sampai ke ujung atap, dan berhenti di tangan kanan Lu Xun. Sementara di tangan kiri Lu Xun adalah tali yang menyambung ke tembok.

Celaka... Mungkinkah... mungkinkah...?!

"M-mustahil...!" Aku mengumpat dalam hati. Bodohnya aku...! Kenapa aku baru tahu ini sekarang?! Aku mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun dengan seluruh hidupku, tanpa tahu bahwa seluruh hidupku ada di genggaman tangannya sekarang! Iya... pada sepasang tangan yang bergetar karena kesakitan, menggenggam erat-erat dua utas tali tambang, di situlah tergantung harapanku.

Jadi... itukah sebabnya dia tetap berdiri di sana? Agar bisa menggenggam tali itu kuat-kuat? Dan dengan sepasang lengannya yang terentang, ia tidak bisa melawan? Tidak bisa lari?

"Kau..." Aku tidak tahu lagi harus berkata apa. Bodoh! BODOH! "LU XUUUUNNNN...! Bodoh! Cepat lepaskan tali itu! Lepaskan aku! Biarkan aku mati!"

Sial... sesudah aku menyerukan keinginanku untuk hidup di depan Guan Ping, aku malah pingsan. Dan sesudah itupun, ketika aku bangun, aku harus melihat Lu Xun dibunuh perlahan-lahan, demi untuk mempertahankan keinginan yang sangat sia-sia itu. Aku ingin hidup...! Aku ingin hidup sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada yang lebih penting lagi dari itu!

Tapi... kalau itu berarti... Lu Xun harus mati...!

"LU XUN! Lepaskan! Biarkan aku mati! Hidupku ini sama sekali tidak ada harganya!"

Dengan satu gerakan cepat, Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku.

"Akhirnya kau tahu itu juga, dasar pengkhianat!" Namun bukan suara dari Lu Xun yang kudengar, melainkan dari Guan Ping. "Baru sekarang kau sadar kesalahanmu dan kau ingin mati, hah?! Sudah terlambat! Kau dan Lu Xun akan mati, di tempat ini juga!"

Sial...!

Tapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk mendengarkan Guan Ping! Tujuh cambukan lagi... tujuh cambukan lagi sebelum Lu Xun benar-benar mati! Aku harus membuatnya pergi dari sini! Aku... aku harus membuatnya yakin bahwa aku tidak ada gunanya, dan bahwa sia-sia saja ia menyelamatkanku!

Kupandangi mata emas yang berair itu lekat-lekat. Namun ketika melihatnya, aku memutuskan untuk memalingkan wajahku. Kedua matanya bisa menembus pikiranku! Ia tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku dan tidak ada gunanya aku berbohong! "Lu Xun...! Hidupku... hidup siapapun, tidak ada harganya untuk dijalani! Hidup ini terlalu tidak berharga untuk dihidupi! Kau mengerti itu, kan?!"

Bodohnya aku... setiap kata-kataku menipu diriku sendiri. Dalam hati, aku tahu bahwa hidup itu sangat berharga! Dan aku ingin hidup!

Aku masih saja berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku. Meski begitu, suaraku masih tetap lantang seperti tadi. "Kalau aku hidup, apa kau tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Lu Xun? Kau tahu?" Tanyaku dengan seluruh suara yang tersimpan dalam paru-paruku. "Aku akan mengkhianatimu lagi seperti dulu! Benar! Kalau kau tidak melepaskan tali itu, suatu saat aku akan membuatmu mengalami hal ini! Lagi dan lagi dan lagi, sampai kau menyesal menyelamatkanku!"

"Iya... aku akan... membunuhmu..." Lanjutku. Sungguh, sangking luar biasanya kebohongan yang aku katakan, aku jadi tidak bisa memikirkan apa yang sebenarnya... "Kau tahu, kan? Mungkin saja ini adalah rencanaku dan Guan Ping. Mungkin saja kami berdua bersekongkol untuk membunuhmu dengan cara ini!"

Kenapa...? Kenapa untuk setiap kata-kata yang kuucapkan, mata emas itu makin tajam menatapku? Meskipun kehidupan sedikit demi sedikit makin meninggalkannya? Setiap ayunan cambuk itu, yang mengaliri syarafnya, seolah tersalur melalui tali yang dipegangnya dan berakhir di tubuhku. Lu Xun tidak berteriak karena cambukan yang menghancurkan punggungnya, tapi akulah yang serasa ingin berteriak!

Suara tawa terdengar tiba-tiba. Bukan suara tawa menang atau licik dan senang. "Hahaha...!" Guan Ping. Itu tawa Guan Ping. "Sekarang kau lihat bukan, Lu Xun? Pengkhianat itu sendiri yang mengatakannya! Ya, bagaimana semisalkan ini semua adalah rencanaku dengannya untuk membunuhmu?!" Tanyanya dengan teriakan. "Zhao Yun itu pengkhianat! Kau tidak akan pernah tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya, Lu Xun! Hari ini dia menjadi temanmu, besok dia akan mengkhianatimu, besoknya lagi dia akan mengkhianati orang lain! Lepaskan tali itu, cepat! Hidupnya tidak layak untuk dipertahankan di dunia ini!"

Betapa inginnya aku menyangkal hal itu. Aku tidak akan mengkhianati siapapun, khususnya Lu Xun! Aku sudah tahu bagaimana rasanya mengkhianati seseorang, dan aku tidak mau mengulanginya! Sudah cukup!

Tapi... tapi... sekali lagi aku harus menjadi pengkhianat. Ya, aku rela menjadi pengkhianat kalau itu berarti aku bisa menyelamatkan Lu Xun.

"Guan Ping... Guan Ping benar...!" Lanjutku. "Ini adalah rencanaku untuk membunuhmu, Lu Xun! Aku... sebenarnya aku tidak pernah benar-benar menjadi temanmu! Dasar bodoh! Aku hanya keluar dari Istana Cheng Du dan menanti saat-saat ini!" Dan, sama seperti Guan Ping, aku juga tertawa. Tawaku makin keras saat melihat Lu Xun yang akhirnya menundukkan kepalanya, ketika cambuk ke empat puluh tujuh menghantam punggungnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu lagi kenapa aku tertawa! Kupikir aku hanya bersandiwara... tapi... tapi... apakah aku sedang menertawakan kebodohan kami semua?! "Aku keluar dari Istana Cheng Du dan bergabung denganmu, Lu Xun! Kau tahu kenapa? Karena aku telah diberi tugas oleh _Lao Zucong_ untuk bekerja sama dengan Guan Ping menangkapmu di tempat ini! Karena itulah aku membuat rencana untuk pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Tak tahunya, kau benar-benar tertipu!"

Aku tertawa, sekali lagi. "Hahaha...! Lu Xun, di dunia ini, aku belum pernah melihat orang sebodoh kau!" Teriakkanku, entah kemana suaraku akan menggiringku. "Kau percaya padaku? Pada manusia rendahan sepertiku? Dasar bodoh! Bajingan sepertiku tidak pantas hidup! Tidak... tidak ada satupun manusia yang pantas hidup! Semuanya hanya bajingan, hewan jalang keparat! Hahahaha...!"

Lu Xun... kuharap dengan ini ia akan melepaskan tali itu...

Namun apa yang kudengar benar-benar jauh dari apa yang kuharapkan.

"Dasar... penipu..."

Aku tertegun, begitu pula dengan Guan Ping.

"Penipu...! Kalian semua penipu!" Teriak Lu Xun, ya kalau itu masih bisa dikatakan teriakan. "Kalian semua mengata-ngatai aku penipu...! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalian sendiri adalah penipu?!"

Iya... apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar...

Sebab aku tahu satu hal, 'penipuan'nya lebih benar daripada kejujuran kami. Orang-orang mengatai Lu Xun penipu, seolah-olah di dunia ini tidak pernah ada orang yang berbohong sebanyak yang ia lakukan. Padahal... penipu itu adalah diri sendiri. Jika tidak bisa jujur dengan diri sendiri, bagaimana bisa jujur terhadap orang lain?

"Zhao Yun...!" Pandanganku kembali padanya. Kulihat mata emas itu, masih berapi-api seperti sebelumnya. "Kau kira kita ada dimana sekarang? Kau kira kita sedang berada di Gunung Qing Cheng, bercanda bersama teman-teman yang lain sesudah berlatih? Kau mengatakan hidup tidak berharga untuk dihidupi, semua manusia bajingan... seperti sedang bercanda saja! Jika itu benar, para pembunuh akan dianggap pahlawan! Dan kau? Jendral sepertimu akan diumpat karena menyelamatkan hidup orang lain! Tidak... bahkan kau akan dihukum mati karena menyelamatkan Pangeran Liu Chan di Chang Ban! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu kalau kau tidak tahu apa yang kau katakan...!"

Ini adalah... untuk kedua kalinya Lu Xun memarahiku. Namun kali ini karena alasan yang berbeda. Dan dengan kemarahan yang berbeda pula. Semisalkan tangannya tidak menggenggam tali itu, dan semisakan aku tidak menggantung-gantung di udara, aku tahu dia pasti akan menerjang dan meninjuku untuk mengembalikan kewarasan ke otakku, kewarasanku yang sudah jatuh di jurang yang dalam di bawah kakiku.

Sekarang aku bisa tenang. Keinginan Lu Xun agar aku hidup adalah sama atau bahkan lebih besar daripada keinginanku sendiri.

Bersamaan dengan itulah, cambukan ke empat puluh sembilan melayang.

"Lu Xun...!" Aku berteriak dengan memejamkan mata. Aku tidak mau melihatnya lagi!

Dengan nafas yang sebentar lagi akan meninggalkan tubuhnya, ia berkata padaku. "Zhao Yun... aku ingin bertanya sesuatu..." Ucapnya dengan suara lirih. "Kalau misalkan semua yang kau katakan itu memang benar, kenapa kau... menangis...?"

Ahhhh... Sial...!

Benar... baru detik ini aku sadar bahwa mataku basah, sama seperti matanya.

Lu Xun selalu punya cara untuk memaksa orang mengatakan hal yang benar. Dan cara itu adalah cara yang unik dan aneh. Pemaksaan yang biasa diterapkan dengan kekerasan, tetapi pemaksaan yang luar biasa ditunjukkan dengan kelemahan.

Dan entah kenapa, dia lebih suka menggunakan cara yang kedua.

Mungkin... karena dia tidak pernah gagal?

"Iya... aku... aku hanya berbohong...!" Akhirnya aku menjawabnya dengan jujur. Aku mengatakan semua yang ada di kepalaku tanpa menutup-nutupinya barang sedikitpun. "Lu Xun...! Aku sangat ingin hidup! Aku tahu hidup ini sangat berharga! Tapi... tidak peduli seberapapun berharganya hidupku, hidupmu masih jauh lebih penting!" Seruku. "Karena itu... karena itulah... aku ingin kau melepaskanku! Aku tidak ingin kau mati! Aku tidak ingin selamat jika itu berarti kau harus menukarnya dengan hidupmu...! Jadi... kumohon...!"

Cambukkan yang kelima puluh melayang. Seharusnya ia sudah sekarat. Seharusnya ia sudah kehilangan kesadaran. Harusnya ia tidak perlu menderita lebih lama lagi. Sepasang mata emasnya itu harusnya sudah mati sekarang...

Tapi Lu Xun tetap berdiri. Tetap memandangiku lekat-lekat. Untuk pertama kalinya sesudah aku siuman, aku melihat Lu Xun tersenyum. Dan maksudku bukan asal tersenyum simpul seperti tadi. Benar-benar itu adalah senyum sungguhan.

Aku sudah mengatakan segalanya dengan jujur. Dan kupikir, Lu Xun sangat senang dengan itu. Seperti seorang ayah yang tersenyum saat melihat anaknya mengatakan sejujurnya kalau ia telah mencuri, kalau ia mendapat nilai jelek, atau apa saja.

Semisalkan kejujuran ada sebuah perbuatan baik, maka tidak perlu ada hadiah untuk itu. Bahkan kemampuan untuk dapat berkata jujur saja sudah merupakan sebuah hadiah.

Namun tetap saja, sepertinya Lu Xun begitu senangnya akan kejujuranku.

"Tenang saja, Zhao Yun... kau tidak akan mati..." Katanya. Bagaimana tangannya masih dapat menggenggam kedua ujung tali itu, hanya langit yang tahu. Tapi, apakah kau pernah merasa dunia ini begitu besar, sampai-sampai langit terasa begitu kecil hingga kau tidak bisa melihatnya? "Dan kalau kau tidak mati... aku juga tidak akan mati... Kita pasti akan sama-sama hidup... atau sama-sama mati..."

Lu Xun... bagaimana bisa seyakin itu? Pasti? Apanya yang pasti?

"Pasti..."

"Lu Xun...?!" Tidak... matanya perlahan terpejam. Kenapa sesudah mengatakan kalimat itu ia menjadi tidak sadarkan diri?! Apakah Lu Xun akan... mati?! Mati... sesudah mengucapkan kata-kata manis itu? "Lu Xun! Bangun!"

Hanya sesaat, sepersekian detik sebelum kalimatku selesai, Guan Ping sudah berteriak terlebih dahulu. Perintah itu akan segera menyegel nasibku dan nasib Lu Xun.

"PRAJURIT! AYUNKAN CAMBUK KE LIMA PULUH SATU!"

Guan Ping benar-benar ingin membunuh Lu Xun... dan aku...

Cambuk itu, untuk kelima puluh satu kalinya, menyayat punggung Lu Xun, tepat sesudah matanya terpejam.

"LU XUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!"

Cambuk yang kelima puluh satu dari Cambuk Sembilan Naga adalah cambukan yang paling murah hati dan paling baik...

Tahu kenapa? Karena di dalam cambukan itu tidak akan ada rasa sakit lagi. Cambukan yang kelima puluh satu adalah cambukan untuk membunuh. Itu adalah cambukan yang akan mengantar seseorang pada kematiannya. Yahhh... semisalkan cambukan itu berhenti pada cambukan ke lima puluh saja, korbannya akan menunggu kematian dengan menahan kesakitan yang luar biasa.

Lain halnya jika cambukan itu dilayangkan sekali lagi, mencapai angka lima puluh satu. Itu adalah usaha terbaik yang dapat alat penyiksa itu berikan sebagai hadiah. Cambukan yang kelima puluh satu akan menghantarkan seseorang ke kematian yang indah. Tubuh yang terbaring seperti sedang tidur, dan hanya mendengarkan melodi kesunyian saja. Tidak perlu memikirkan kemarin dan tidak perlu memikirkan esok, karena memang tidak ada kemarin dan hari ini dalam kematian.

Sepanjang kebadian berusaha untuk melupakan waktu... Untuk memaafkan kehidupan ini... Untuk selamanya berada dalam kedamaian...

Tapi... hahaha... kalau dipikir-pikir, Lu Xun tidak perlu melakukan semua itu, kan? Bagaimana dia perlu melupakan waktu, kalau selama ini dia melupakan keabadian demi mengingat waktu? Dan memaafkan kehidupan... apanya yang perlu dimaafkan? Dan berada dalam kedamaian... Yahhh... dia itu kan Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian...

Kalau begitu, kupikir kata-kata itu lebih tepat untukku. Seperti kata-katanya sendiri, kami akan sama-sama hidup atau sama-sama mati.

Mungkin... inilah saatnya aku berusaha untuk melupakan waktu...

Untuk memaafkan kehidupan ini...

Untuk selamanya berada dalam kedamaian...

* * *

><p>Baca baik2 WARNING-nya. Nggak ada warning 'CHARACTER DEATH', kan? Jadi saya nggak mau baca review yang isinya seperti ini: "kenapa kok Lu XunZhao Yun mati?" ato review2 sejenis itu... (lagian coba dilogika, lah... Zhao Yun ama Lu Xun tuh main character... Kalo mereka berdua mati ya otomatis ini cerita THE END~)

Trus, buat sodara yang pikirannya nggak beres AKA memaknai chap ini dengan segala hal nggak logis tentang shonen-ai, mendingan segera buang jauh-jauh pemikiran kayak gitu. Soalnya, kalo sampe saya tahu, saya bakal kasih jackpot keliling dunia *coret*jalan kaki*coret* Zhao Yun ama Lu Xun di sini bener2 pure friendship! Meski di sini mereka lebih tepat dibilang 'sahabat' daripada 'temen'.

Kesimpulannya, kalo sodara nyari sesuatu berbau yaoi, FF INI BUKAN UNTUK ANDA. Pergi sono, cari FF lain yang bisa memuaskan nafsu anda...

Sekian~ saya nggak akan banyak cing-cong lagi, deh~ :) lagian saya harus kerja tugas... *gantung diri* Updatenya seperti biasa, ya~ Minggu depan di hari yang sama~

_Zai jian_!


	62. The Ultimate Paradox

Dengan dimulainya kuliah yang tambah lama tambah susah... well... maap kalo saya update terlambat dan nggak sempat reply review... *kowtow 1000x* mana lagi sekarang saya magang jadi udah mulai harus kerja2... AZZZZZZZZ Jadi, untuk sodara yang masih sekolah, bersyukurlah karena sodara nggak sesusah yang udah kuliah. Dan buat sodara yang kuliah, bersyukurlah juga karena sodara nggak lagi magang. Kalo sodara mahasiswa yang udah magang, bersyukurlah juga karena sodara bukan mahasiswa arsitek yang magang. Tapi... well... kalo sodara adalah mahasiswa arsitek yang sedang magang... bersyukurlah juga karena pastinya sodara masih punya waktu untuk nulis Fanfic, seperti saya~~~ *dibacok*

YA TIAAAAANNNNNNNNNN! ZHAO YUN ZI LOOOOONGGGGG! Napa movesetsmu di DW7 berubah, nak? Y U NO PAKE MOVESETS DW6? Kenapa? Kenapa? KENAPOOOOAAAAA? *alay mode: ON* /digampar AZZZZZ... saya harus liat banyak2 movesets dia di DW7 demi bikin battle scene... GROOOAAAAARRRR

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Kita sudah sampai."<p>

Perahu itu menepi di dataran yang kering, sebagian masih tertutupi salju. Untuk sesaat Zhang Bao menolak untuk turun. Ia masih tidak bisa meninggalkan pemuda ini.

"Kalau kau tidak percaya pada Sang Phoenix, aku juga tidak akan ikut campur." Katanya pada pemuda itu sambil tersenyum dan berdiri, siap untuk pergi sebelum ia diusir. "Tapi, tentu akan sangat tidak menyenangkan sekali kalau kau menjalani hidup seperti itu. Rasanya sia-sia, kan?"

Pemuda itu mengerutkan alis. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Maksudku..." Jendral Shu itu menghembuskan nafas perlahan, kemudian menghirup udara yang masih segar. "Kalau yang namanya Phoenix itu tidak ada, kau tahu darimana kedamaian itu sesuatu yang baik? Kita semua akhirnya cuma tahu perang, perang, perang, dan perang! Kita cuma bisa memerangi satu sama lain tanpa tahu kita ini sebenarnya sedang melakukan apa-apa." Jelasnya dengan senyuman lebar. "Sangat membosankan sekali kehidupan seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu siapa namamu."

Untuk sesaat, yang ditanyai tidak memberikan jawaban apapun. Ia tersenyum sekilas. Hanya untuk sekilas waktu saja sebelum ia membuka mulutnya. "Kalau begitu, katakan dulu satu hal padaku." Ucapnya. "Sebutkan satu hal baik apa yang kau bisa lakukan karena mempercayai dongeng itu, sementara aku tidak. Satu saja. Karena aku tidak tahu apa yang kau bisa lakukan tetapi aku tidak." Kata-kata itu lebih terdengar seperti sindiran dari permohonan. Lebih seperti tantangan daripada pertanyaan.

Zhang Bao juga tak lantas menjawab. Lagipula, ia mau menjawab apa? Kalau ia menjawab bertarung melawan kejahatan, pemuda ini akan bilang dia juga bisa melakukannya. Kalau dia mengatakan melindungi orang-orang yang dia sayangi, jawabannya tentu akan sama saja. Apapun yang ia katakan, tidak akan menjadi jawaban. Semua hal baik yang bisa ia lakukan, juga bisa pemuda ini lakukan.

Ya, semua.

Kecuali satu hal.

Jendral Shu itu, masih tersenyum, menjawab dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tahu. Percaya. Sekarang, beritahukan namamu."

Mata biru pemuda itu melebar, sebelum senyum mengembang di bibirnya. Tentu ini membuat Zhang Bao sedikit bingung. Aneh. Kenapa pemuda itu tersenyum? Bukankah sewajarnya dia membantah, mendebat, atau menolak jawaban itu? Semisalkan menerima pun, mana mungkin akan dengan senyum puas seperti itu? Apa yang membuatnya puas?

Sejak awal, apakah pemuda ini bertanya padanya? Apakah sejak awal ia mendebatnya?

Kenapa... terasa dia hanya sedang mengujinya?

"Meng Zhang. _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ada di belakang gunung besar itu. Pergi dan lanjutkanlah perjalanmu."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

_Kita telah lama menunggang tetapi masih jauh dari penginapan,  
>mataku makin menyipit dan suram.<br>Sesaat kemudian, aku jatuh tertidur.  
>Di tangan kananku masih menggantung pecut kuda,<br>sementara tangan kiriku mengendurkan pegangan tali kekang_

_Tiba-tiba aku terjaga dan bertanya pada kawanku.  
>Dia menjawab 'kita hanya menempuh beberapa langkah saat kau tidur'<em>

_Tubuh dan jiwa untuk sesaat berpindah  
>kecepatan dan kelambanan bertukar tempat<br>Hanya beberapa langkah kudaku,  
>tetapi mimpiku telah membawaku untuk ribuan tahun!<em>

_Benarlah perkataan orang bijak:  
><em>'Ratusan tahun hanyalah sekejap waktu tidur'

...

Apakah aku sudah mati?

Aku membuka mata, masih menemukan diriku di tempat yang sama. Digantung pada posisi yang sama. Tidak ada yang berubah. Aku bahkan tidak mati. Aku masih bernafas.

Yahhh... memang hanya sekejap waktu tidur. Padahal terasa seolah-olah ribuan tahun telah berlalu...

Para prajurit yang tadi mengerumuni Lu Xun mulai menjauh. Prajurit yang memegang cambuk itu sudah tidak kelihatan juga. Di ruangan yang besar ini hanya ada aku, Guan Ping, dan Lu Xun. Lu Xun terbaring di tanah, di atas genangan darahnya sendiri. Keadaannya tidak jauh lebih baik daripada sebelumnya. Namun setidaknya... aku senang bahwa bukan aku yang perlu mencambukinya.

Hahaha... egois sekali aku. Aku tidak peduli keadaannya. Aku hanya peduli bahwa bukan akulah yang melakukan hal-hal buruk itu. Aku tidak peduli dia terluka atau tidak, asal aku tidak menjadi tokoh yang jahat. Aku bahkan lebih tidak peduli lagi bahwa hidupku yang sangat tidak berarti ini entah bagaimana bisa tetap digenggam kuat-kuat di dalam tangannya.

... ya, kan? Aku lagi-lagi membohongi diriku sendiri?

Kali ini, aku berbohong untuk menghibur diri sendiri.

Sebenarnya... aku sangat peduli sekali dengan hal itu. Aku sangat peduli kalau aku masih hidup, dan lebih peduli lagi bahwa yang menginginkan aku hidup bukan hanya diriku sendiri. Tetapi juga Lu Xun.

Kulihat Guan Ping berlutut di atas satu lututnya, tepat di depan Lu Xun. "Tenang saja, Zhao Yun. Lu Xun masih hidup..." Tangannya ada di atas punggung yang koyak dan berdarah-darah, namun tidak sedikitpun ia peduli dengan itu. Semisalkan bisa... aku akan membayar dengan apapun, termasuk masa depanku sendiri, agar aku bisa melihat tatapan apa yang ia berikan untuk Lu Xun. "Aneh... biasanya cambuk itu akan membunuh pada cambukan ke lima puluh satu. Ini adalah pengecualian. Memang benar perkataan orang... 'untuk segala sesuatu ada pengecualian, kecuali kalimat ini'."

Ia terdiam sejenak. "Mungkin karena di dalam diri Lu Xun ada dua nyawa sekarang. Nyawanya sendiri, dan nyawamu..."

Aku memandangi Lu Xun. Dia masih hidup... Syukurlah...

Guan Ping berdiri. Dari tempatnya, ia memandang ke jendela-jendela yang menghadap ke arah timur. Kurasa sudah menjelang jam empat. Setitik kecil cahaya matahari muncul dari timur. Berani taruhan Guan Ping pasti memandang cahaya itu. Aku juga, aku juga melakukan yang sama dengannya.

"Zhao Yun, aku akan menunjukkan satu hal yang paling tidak berharga di dunia ini." Suaranya datar. Tidak ada ekspresi apapun untuk menemani kata-katanya. Dengan matanya masih memandang matahari, digenggamnya pedang besarnya itu kuat-kuat. Ia perlahan mendekatkannya pada punggung Lu Xun. Begitu berbahayanya pedang itu. "Kau lihat matahari itu, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk perlahan.

"Matahari terbit... adalah hal yang paling tidak berharga di dunia ini."

Kini matanya berpaling dari cahaya matahari yang muram itu, kepada tubuh yang tergolek di hadapannya.

Diangkatnya pedang besarnya itu tinggi-tinggi.

Aku tahu apa yang Guan Ping lakukan.

"... karena, kita tidak akan bisa membayar secercah cahaya pun dari matahari itu."

"Guan Ping...!" Aku berseru, dengan seluruh keberadaanku memohon. Bukan hanya demi diriku sendiri tetapi demi Lu Xun! "Kau...! Membunuh seorang yang sudah tak sadarkan diri...! Dimana harga dirimu?!"

Serangan itu berhenti.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya! Aku tahu kenapa kau membenci Lu Xun! Kau bukan membencinya karena dia adalah Phoenix! Kau membencinya karena dia tidak menjadi Phoenix yang kauharapkan!" Geramku, dengan nafas yang memburu. Ada perasaan yang aneh yang timbul di benakku. Aku tidak tahu apa ini! Aku... aku hanya merasa ingin membela Lu Xun! Itu saja! Meksipun... meskipun aku tahu Lu Xun tidak perlu dibela! Apa yang sebenarnya membuatku marah, aku tidak tahu! "Dan karena kau tidak puas, lalu kau ingin menyingkirkannya! Begitu?!"

Mata Guan Ping menatap tajam ke arahku. "Lalu?! Apa urusannya denganmu?!"

Tanganku mengepal erat-erat, sampai rasanya kuku-kukuku menusuk telapak tanganku sendiri. "Aku menantangmu bertarung, Guan Ping!" Seruku sekuat yang aku bisa. "Jika kau menang, selamanya hidupku akan berada di bawah kakimu! Tetapi jika aku yang menang, aku minta kau menarik segala kata-katamu yang barusan! Semua itu... omong kosong!"

"Kau gila menantangku dengan tubuh seperti itu, Zhao Yun?!" Balasnya.

"Dan kau?! Bagaimana denganmu?! Tidakkah kau sedikitpun merasa malu?! Tidakkah sedikitpun kau merasa telah mengkhianati kehormatanmu sebagai jendral dengan melarikan diri?!"

Guan Ping menggeram. Digenggamnya kuat-kuat pedangnya. "Baiklah! Kita bertarung! Melalui pertarungan ini, akan kita lihat omongan siapa yang benar!"

Sebuah perintah itu dengan cepatnya mengubah keadaanku. Seorang prajurit datang atas perintahnya, kemudian menembakkan sebuah anak panah yang telah diikatkan dengan sebuah tali. Anak panah itu melesat mendekatiku dan aku menggenggamnya dengan susah payah. Seorang prajurit yang lain menembakkan anak panah yang dengan segera memutus tali yang mengikatkanku dengan ujung atap _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Dengan bergelantungan pada tali yang telah kupegang, akhirnya aku bisa menginjakkan kakiku di lantai ketiga belas dari istana ini.

Sial... tubuhku benar-benar seperti dapat mati kapan saja. Tanganku berusaha kugerakkan untuk menggenggam tombak-tombak yang menusuk kaki dan tanganku, kemudian melepaskannya. Darah yang mengalir lebih banyak dari sebelumnya, tetapi sekarang bukan saatnya untuk memikirkan itu. Aku juga menyadari di bahuku terdapat pedang yang tadi dihujamkan Guan Ping. Itu adalah... pedang Lu Xun.

Lu Xun...

Kedua pedangnya masih ada di tanganku. Aku berusaha berdiri, kemudian mendekati sesosok tubuh yang sudah kehilangan kesadarannya. Dia tidak lebih baik daripada saat aku yang mencambukinya. Namun... ada sesuatu yang membuatku yakin dia baik-baik saja.

Yaitu... kata-katanya yang terakhir kali ia ucapkan. Dia bilang jika aku hidup, dia juga hidup. Jika aku mati, dia juga akan mati. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti itu. Tapi berhubung sekarang aku masih hidup, dia juga akan tetap hidup, kan?

Hanya itu satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan. Percaya.

Kulepaskan baju luarku, kemudian berlutut dan menyelimutkannya pada tubuhnya.

Heran... berapa kali Lu Xun akan memintaku melakukan hal seperti ini?

Tanganku berada di bawah kepalanya. Apa yang tersisa darinya, apakah bisa dikenali? Dia tak ada ubahnya dengan waktu itu. Hanya saja... satu hal yang paling membedakan adalah, kali ini Lu Xun tersenyum. Dia tersenyum bagaikan anak kecil yang sedang tidur dan bermimpi indah. Dengan senyumnya itu sepertinya ia membuat siapapun tidak akan tega untuk membangunkannya ke dunia yang kejam ini.

Apa dia tidak merasa bersalah sedikitpun? Lihat dia, tersenyum sebegitu damainya di tengah keadaan seperti ini. Seolah mengatakan bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Dan apakah dia tidak pernah merasa bersalah karena telah membuat semua orang merasa berhutang nyawa padanya?

Kuraih tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam tali itu dengan kuat. Tidak peduli seperapa kuat aku berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari tali itu, aku tidak bisa.

"Lu Xun... lepaskan... sudah tidak perlu menggenggamnya lagi." Bisikku hanya untuk jatuh pada sepasang telinga yang tidak mendengar. "Aku masih hidup. Jadi, kau juga masih hidup, kan?"

Hmmm...?

Ya Tian...! Ini...!

"_Kita pasti akan sama-sama hidup... atau sama-sama mati..."_

Kalimat itu terngiang di kepalaku.

Kedua pedang miliknya ini juga seolah mengingatkanku.

Aku terhenyak, benar-benar tidak habis pikir saat menyadari hal ini. Hanya ada tiga kemungkinan. Pertama, Lu Xun memang sengaja melakukannya, demi memastikan janjinya yang terdengar gila itu. Kemungkinan kedua, Guan Ping adalah bajingan terbusuk di dunia ini dan memaksa Lu Xun melakukannya. Atau ketiga, semua ini hanya kebetulan. Kebetulan yang tidak ada harganya dan cuma terjadi tanpa sepengetahuan siapapun kecuali aku, sama seperti kata-kata sebagian orang bahwa hidup ini cuma kebetulan yang tidak perlu.

Sambil tetap menggenggam tangan kanan Lu Xun erat-erat, aku mengangkat wajah memandangi Guan Ping. Tatapanku... aku sudah tidak tahu seperti apa lagi tatapanku. "Guan Ping..." Suaraku seperti tertahan, tidak bisa benar-benar keluar. "Apakah ini... bagian dari rencana busukmu?" Tanyaku sambil mengangkat perlahan tangan kanan Lu Xun.

"Apakah kau sengaja menyuruh Lu Xun menggenggam tali yang terhubung padaku... dengan tangan kanannya?"

Pertanyaan itu seketika membuat Guan Ping terpaku di tempatnya. Kurasa itu berarti tidak mungkin kemungkinan kedua benar.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya, dengan kebimbangan dan kebingungan yang tulus.

Kupandangi lagi tangan kanan itu, yang masih menggenggam tambang yang kasar. Tangan ini adalah tangan yang sama yang dapat menyembuhkan setiap luka. Tangan yang akan menggandeng dan menuntun, yang akan membelai kepala anak-anak. Tangan yang selalu mendukung dan menguatkanku kalau aku melakukan kesalahan-kesalahan bodoh yang harusnya tidak aku lakukan.

Dan... tangan yang sama yang menggenggam pedangnya, pedang yang berwarna biru itu.

Tangan yang mementingkan aku lebih dari dirinya sendiri.

"Lu Xun tidak kidal." Ucapku. "Tangan kanannya jauh lebih kuat dari tangan kirinya. Dan... dia menggunakan tangan kanannya untuk menggenggam tali yang terhubungkan denganku, sementara yang terhubung dengan tembok dengan tangan kirinya." Jelasku, lebih kepada diriku sendiri daripada kepada Guan Ping. "Kau tahu artinya, Guan Ping? Jika ia sudah tidak kuat lagi, yang terlepas paling awal adalah..."

Guan Ping mundur selangkah, tidak percaya pada semua ucapanku. "Tidak... tidak mungkin... itu berarti... kalian berdua akan sama-sama jatuh...!"

Itulah alasannya kenapa Lu Xun begitu yakin bahwa jika aku mati, dia pasti akan mati. Begitu pula sebaliknya. Sebab, dia tidak akan melepaskan nyawaku sebelum melepaskan nyawanya sendiri.

Semua ini... memang rencananya.

"Itu adalah keinginannya." Jawab Guan Ping. "Itu adalah keinginan Lu Xun sendiri. Aku sempat heran kenapa ia meminta kami bertukar tempat sebelum aku memutus tali itu. Rupanya... inilah alasannya."

Ya Tian... apakah dia perlu melakukan semua ini? Setiap detik hidupku selalu dipenuhi dengan pesan ini darinya.

Baru saja aku akan mendekap tubuhnya erat-erat, sebuah tombak melayang nyaris mengenai tubuhku! Betapa terkejutnya aku bahwa ternyata Guan Ping-lah yang melemparkannya. Dan lebih terkejut lagi bahwa tombak yang dilemparkannya adalah tombak milikku sendiri!

"Zhao Yun...!" Suara Guan Ping terdengar begitu berbahaya. Segera kulepaskan Lu Xun sepelan mungkin, kemudian berdiri berhadapan dengannya. "Kita harus bertarung! Ambillah tombak itu! Cepat!"

Apa yang membuat Guan Ping begitu ingin bertarung tiba-tiba? Apa yang menyebabkan kemarahannya? Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi toh aku melakukannya. Kuhampiri tombak yang tergeletak itu dan menggenggamnya kuat-kuat. Apakah tubuhku yang sudah terluka sana-sini ini sanggup untuk melawannya, aku tidak tahu. Tapi satu hal yang pasti, bahwa aku tidak akan kalah. Jika bukan demi diriku sendiri, maka setidaknya demi Lu Xun!

_Lu Xun... kau masih hidup, kan? Kalau iya, pinjamkan kekuatanmu padaku, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan!_

Aku dan Guan Ping berhadap-hadapan. Seluruh ruangan ini adalah teritori ring pertandingan kami. Di tengah ruangan ini adalah sebuah jurang yang menganga yang menunggu salah satu dari kami terperosok ke dalamnya. Lubang gelap yang entah bagaimana aku bisa terlepas darinya. Kami berdiri, cukup jauh dari Lu Xun dan dari prajurit-prajurit lain yang masih menyaksikan.

Kugenggam tombakku kuat-kuat. Lenganku yang tadi tertusuk tombak serasa akan putus. "Guan Ping, salah satu dari kita tidak akan keluar dari istana ini." Kataku. "Apakah kau tidak apa-apa dengan itu?"

Guan Ping menjawabku, dengan suara yang dingin seperti es dan tajam seperti belati. "Ya, dan itulah adalah kau. Bersama dengan temanmu." Jawabnya. "Semisalkan itu adalah aku, maka aku pun akan membawamu serta."

Itu tandanya dia sudah siap.

Aku berteriak, seperti naga yang memberi peringatan akan amarahnya. "GUAN PING! BERSIAPLAH!"

Aku berlari secepat yang kedua kakiku sanggup, tombak di tanganku berputar dengan kecepatan luar biasa layaknya baling-baling. Dan bukannya menunggu, apa yang dilakukan Guan Ping sama, menerjangku dengan pedang besar yang luar biasa berbahaya itu di tangannya.

Dalam sekejap, kami bertemu di satu titik, bagaikan bintang bertumbukan dengan bintang lain. Kedua senjata kami beradu untuk satu kali, begitu cepatnya senjata itu turun kembali. Namun sekali lagi bertumbukan dengan cepat, lebih cepat daripada kelipan bintang. Kami saling mencari titik lemah, kemudian menyerang titik lemah itu dengan senjata kami. Suara metal bertumbukan dengan metal terdengar bersahut-sahutan, seperti bunyi perkusi yang memekakkan telinga.

"Aku tidak peduli kalau kau adalah mantan _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau...!" Seru Guan Ping sembari masih bertukar serangan terus-menerus denganku, tanpa henti. Kecepatan senjata kami yang berkelebatan benar-benar tidak bisa diikuti mata lagi.

Aku membalasnya dengan sengit, sesengit ujung tombakku. "Apa kau bilang?! Mantan?!"

Guan Ping, sambil sekali lagi melayangkan pedangnya secara horisontal, menjawab. "Ya! Tidak peduli siapapun kau sebelumnya. Sekali pengkhianat, tetap pengkhianat!"

Kubalas serangannya itu sebelum membelah tubuhku, dengan menahannya dengan tombakku. Namun aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa untuk menjawabnya. Biarlah tombakku saja yang berbicara atas namaku! Tombakku kuputar, kusapukan ke depanku.

Tapi kurasa... akan terlalu mudah jika serangan itu langsung mengenai Guan Ping, kan?

Guan Ping melompat mundur ke belakang, menghindari seranganku dengan begitu cepatnya! Cih! Kecepatan serangannya memang masih di bawahku, tetapi aku tidak tahu bahwa ia cukup cepat untuk menghindari tombakku! Dan tak hanya itu, ia kemudian menerjang ke arahku yang masih mengacungkan tombak itu ke depan. Hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik, dihantamkannya senjata itu padaku!

Ya, aku memang cukup cepat untuk menarik tombakku untuk melindungi diri dari pedangnya. Tapi kedua senjata kami kini terkunci!

"Ughhh...! Sial...!" Seandainya ini adalah pertarungan biasa, tentu aku sudah akan memenangkan adu senjata ini dengan mudah! Sayang sekali tanganku yang masih terluka terus-menerus menolak untuk digunakan! Semakin aku memaksanya menahan senjataku, semakin menjadi-jadi rasa sakitnya! Ya Tian...! Kesakitan ini terasa lebih sakit, bahkan semisalkan aku memotong tanganku sendiri!

Senjata kami bergesekan menimbulkan suara berderit yang menusuk telinga. Percikan-percikan api melompat dari titik dimana senjata kami bertemu.

"Guan Ping...!" Teriakku, sebelum kekuatan di tanganku habis terpakai. "Apa maksudmu kau akan membenci Lu Xun, bahkan seandainya ia adalah Phoenix?! Apa kau benar mengatakan itu?! Terkutuk kau, Guan Ping!"

Mata Guan Ping yang awalnya menatap senjatanya, kini berpindah menatapku. Mata yang tajam dan penuh amarah. "Ya... kalau ada seseorang yang aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya, itu adalah Sang Phoenix!" Mataku terbelalak saat mendengar hal itu. "Tidak... aku bisa... aku bisa memaafkan kehancuran yang ia bawa, meski itu akan menghanguskan kerajaan-kerajaan! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kedamaiannya! TIDAK AKAN!"

"APA KATAMU?!"

Namun hanya itulah kata-kata terakhir yang dapat kuucapkan. Akhirnya tanganku kehilangan kekuatannya. Dengan tangan dan kakiku seperti ini, aku tahu aku tidak akan memenangkan adu senjata ini. Aku bersalto ke belakang dan menghindar, sebelum tombakku terpelating oleh senjatanya.

Tapi pedang raksasa itu dengan brutal terus terayun untuk menebasku, seolah aku adalah rumput liar pengganggu yang harus disiangi. Guan Ping mengejarku tidak peduli kemanapun aku menghindar. Celaka...! Aku sedang dalam posisi tidak menguntungkan! Pedangnya itu begitu gencarnya menebas udara. Bahkan oleh kekuatan Guan Ping, sekenanya pedang itu di lantai, gelombang kejut yang dikeluarkannya cukup untuk menjatuhkanku!

Aku tidak bisa maju lagi sekarang! Guan Ping-lah yang sekarang memainkan pedangnya untuk mengenaiku, sementara aku berusaha bertahan dengan tombak di tanganku. Lebih parah lagi, luka-luka di kakiku seperti tangan-tangan dari tanah yang menarikku agar jatuh!

Sial...! Sial! Tidak adakah yang bisa kulakukan?!

"Aku tahu siapa dia sebenarnya..." Geram Guan Ping seraya melanjutkan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi. "Dan itulah alasan kenapa aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkannya! Dia adalah kebajikan itu, kan? Ajaran lima kebajikan yang bahkan anak-anak desa pun tahu?! Jangan bilang kau tidak tahu bahwa itulah dia!"

_Bodoh...! Tentu saja aku tahu!_ Begitulah sebenarnya aku ingin menjawabnya. Tetapi aku tidak bisa membuang-buang tenagaku hanya untuk berbicara dengannya! Sekali lagi aku menghindar pedang itu. Namun kesuksesan pedang itu adalah berhasil menyayat pipiku. Sial...!

"Dia adalah _ren_-kemurahan hati. Dia adalah _yi_-ketulusan. Dia adalah _zhi_-pengetahuan, _xin_-kesetiaan, _li_-kebaikan." Ucap Guan Ping satu persatu. Apa yang membuatnya bisa menghafal dengan begitu tepat? Sampai-sampai bisa mengucapkannya dalam keadaan penuh kepanikan di tengah pertarungan seperti ini? "Dan kita? Kita terombang-ambing dalam kebimbangan! Kita tidak tahu apa-apa! Setiap detik kita dihantui oleh kehancuran yang ia bawa! Setiap langkah dalam hidup yang kita ambil adalah untuk menjauh dari kelaliman!"

"Dan dia?! Dia adalah kedamaian! Dia adalah kebajikan!" Suara Guan Ping makin lama makin mengerikan, begitu juga dengannya. Pedangnya itu seperti terasa seribu kali lebih tajam, seiring dengan makin menajamnya kata-katanya! "Zhao Yun! Apa kau bisa menerima ini?! Apakah kau bisa memaafkan segala kedamaiannya, sesudah apa yang terjadi pada kita semua?!" Suaranya memenuhi ruangan. Dibandingkan dengan teriakan, suara gelombang pasang yang sedari tadi memenuhi tempat ini hanya seperti bisikan saja.

Dengan nafas tertahan, kalimat terakhir keluar dari mulutnya. "Ya, aku tidak merasakan kedamaian itu...!"

Satu kalimat itu, ditutup dengan gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan pedangnya. Tanpa bisa menghindar, tubuhku pun terpelanting!

Tepat sebelum aku menghantam tanah, aku bersalto ke belakang, kemudian mendarat dengan tanpa melukai diriku sendiri.

Hmph! Dia kira dia berhasil mengalahkanku?! Serangannya sama kosongnya dengan omongannya! Ya, aku tahu apa yang dikatakannya adalah benar, sama sekali bukan omong kosong. Tapi... tapi... ada satu titik dimana dia berlawanan dengan dirinya sendiri!

Sekali lagi aku maju, masih dengan tangan kananku memutar tombakku seperti baling-baling. "Jangan bicara sembarangan!" Seruku dengan kemarahan yang sama atau bahkan lebih darinya. "Lalu kenapa kau tidak membenci Kaisar Liu Bei juga?! Bukankah Yang Mulia sangat menjunjung kebajikan?! Dan bukankah Yang Mulia membangun Shu untuk kebajikan itu?!"

Kali ini, daripada menyerang langsung, aku melompat, memutar tombakku sekali di atas udara, kemudian menembakkannya ke arah Guan Ping! Ya, memang serangan itu tidak berhasil menghabisinya. Namun tumbukkan yang begitu kuat dengan tanah, menyebabkan Guan Ping terpelanting ke belakang karena kekuatan yang dihasilkan.

"DAN KAU...! Bahkan kau berperang demi kebajikan itu juga!" Aku berteriak, kemudian berlari ke arahnya!

Guan Ping terlihat bimbang untuk sesaat, seolah-olah kata-kataku telah berhasil merobohkan setiap keyakinannya. Secepat kilat kuhantamkan tombakku ke arahnya, hanya untuk ditangkis oleh pedang itu!

"Yang... yang benar saja!" Balas Guan Ping cepat, diikuti dengan permainan pedangnya membalas seranganku. "Bagaimana kau bisa membandingkannya dengan Yang Mulia Kaisar?! Mereka berbeda! Ada sesuatu yang membedakan mereka!"

Eh...?

A-apa katanya...?! Ber... beda...?

Tunggu... aku pernah mendengar kalimat ini sebelumnya! Beberapa tahun lalu aku mendengarnya... tidak, akulah yang mengucapkannya! Aku mengucapkan kalimat seperti itu!

_"Aku tidak tahu... tetapi kau punya kebajikan yang sama dengan Kaisar Liu Bei..."_(1)

Iya... aku ingat. Aku mengucapkan kata-kata itu di depan Lu Xun, dua tahun yang lalu! Ya, dua tahun yang lalu ketika aku bersama Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu mengantarnya dan Zhou Ying kembali ke rumah mereka di Wu. Pertarunganku dengan Guan Ping membuatku kembali diingatkan pada percakapan waktu itu. Percakapan yang... aneh(1).

Percakapan yang aku tidak tahu sendiri apa maksudnya.

_"Tidak... ada sesuatu yang lain... bukan kebajikan..."_(1)

Iya... aku ingat aku mengatakan hal itu padanya.

_"Kau punya sesuatu yang lebih dari itu..."_(1)

Apa? Apa sesuatu yang lebih itu? Apa yang membuatnya berbeda? Aku tidak mengerti! Mungkinkah apa yang Guan Ping katakan adalah sama dengan yang aku rasakan? Ya, tentang sesuatu yang 'berbeda' itu?

Sekali lagi kutangkis serangan Guan Ping, sebelum aku sendiri mengirimkan serangan balasan padanya. Benar-benar satupun dari antara kami tidak ada yang mau kalah! Tidak ada satupun...

Ya Tian... aku kembali mengingat perkataan yang sudah terkubur dalam-dalam di ingatanku selama dua tahun, tetapi masih sebodoh saat aku mengatakannya! Aku masih tidak tahu apa itu! Apa... apa sesuatu yang membedakannya? APA?!

_"Apa sesuatu itu?"_(1)

_"Aku juga tidak tahu."_(1)

Jawabaku waktu itu, saat Lu Xun bertanya padaku, sangat-sangat tidak bertanggung jawab sekali. Tapi aku masih bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri, karena Lu Xun sendiri sabar menungguku menemukan jawabannya. Dia juga tidak tahu, kan? Semisalkan dia tahu pun, paling-paling dia tetap akan memaksaku berpikir untuk menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Paling-paling ia akan bertanya pertanyaan yang paling disukainya, 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?'

Sialnya... sampai detik ini aku masih tidak bisa menemukannya! Dan lebih parah, kali ini aku berhadapan dengan Guan Ping! Aku harus bisa menjawabnya!

Aku harus bisa mempertanggungjawabkan keyakinanku!

Kulihat Guan Ping mengangkat pedangnya tinggi-tinggi, bukan untuk menghantamkannya padaku atau pada lantai! Melainkan untuk memutarnya dengan kecepatan luar biasa!

Aku berhasil menghindar, entah dengan keajaiban seperti apa. Tetapi pedang itu berhasil menoreh luka di kakiku yang memang sudah terluka sebelumnya.

"Aku hanya tahu satu hal, Zhao Yun!" Serunya sebelum untuk entah berapa kalinya mengayunkan pedangnya demi membunuhku. "Bahwa dia membuatku merasa pintar, dan baru pada akhirnya menunjukkan kebodohanku! Dia membuatku merasa kuat, meski sebenarnya sangat lemah! Phoenix itu... dia...!"

Guan Ping menjunjung pedangnya itu tinggi-tinggi, sebelum memutarnya dengan segenap kekuatannya!

"... DIA MEMPERMAINKAN KITA SEMUA!"

Serangan itu seketika menimbulkan pusaran angin yang, meski hanya sekejap tapi kuat seperti puting beliung! Tubuhku terhempas oleh kekuatan yang dasyat itu! Serangan ini... benar-benar penuh dengan kemarahan Guan Ping! Aku tidak tahu... sungguh aku tidak tahu apa itu yang membuatnya marah! Apa yang membuat Lu Xun berbeda dari Kaisar Liu Bei, bahkan dari semua orang-orang yang menjunjung kebajikan, yang membuat Guan Ping marah padanya?

Apa?! APA?!

Sampai kapan aku bisa mengetahuinya?! Apakah sampai aku matipun aku akan tetap sebodoh ini?!

Tidak seperti saat aku bisa menghindar dari kejatuhanku di atas lantai, kali ini berbeda. Tubuhku bertumbukan dengan lantai yang keras, membuat tubuhku yang memang sudah terluka sana-sini ini makin terasa hancur!

Mataku terpejam sesaat. Sial... seseorang tolong bangunkan aku!

Kudengar derap langkah kaki Guan Ping yang makin mendekat, makin lama makin dekat dan siap mengakhiri pertarungan ini. Tidak! Aku harus berdiri! Aku harus membuka mataku dengan segera! Sesuatu... seseorang... apa saja, siapa saja...! Tolong bangunkan aku! Tolong bukakan mataku!

Dan... seolah-olah seperti sihir, mataku terasa panas...

Cahaya-cahaya yang sangat kuat menerobos kelopak mataku, membuat sebuah layar merah darah yang berkilat-kilat seperti dibentangkan di depan indera pengelihatanku! Karena panasnya, dan cahayanya yang luar biasa itu, aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain membuka mata!

Dan saat itulah... aku tahu cahaya apa itu.

Rupanya, aku terjatuh sangat dekat sekali dengan jendela. Lebih tepatnya, jendela yang menghadap ke timur, menghadap marahari terbit. Cahaya yang menghantam mataku adalah cahaya matahari terbit yang panas seperti api, yang seperti membakar mataku namun pada saat yang sama membangunkan tubuhku yang luar biasa letih ini.

Dan terutama... membuka mataku. Iya. Mataku. Bukan hanya mata di tubuhku ini saja, tetapi juga mata di dalam batinku, di dalam pikiran dan jiwaku. Seolah rahasia itu dibentangkan di depan mataku, aku tahu jawabannya! Seperti pantai yang dihempaskan oleh ombak, begitulah kepalaku sekarang mendapat jawaban yang aku cari-cari!

Tombakku kugenggam lagi, segera menyambut serangan Guan Ping dengan senjataku!

"Sekarang aku tahu, Guan Ping! Aku tahu apa yang membuatmu marah padanya!" Seruanku seperti raungan. Cahaya matahari menimpa tombakku dan terpantul membuatnya terlihat berkilat-kilat bagaikan baru saja ditempa. Kuhantamkan senjataku pada senjatanya, seketika menimbulkan bunyi dentuman yang kuat! "Karena dia menyampaikan padamu, padaku, pada semuanya, apa yang tidak akan pernah disampaikan orang-orang lain!"

Mata Guan Ping terbelalak lebar, sama seperti mataku!

"Kebenaran... iya... KEBENARAN!" Segenap keberadaanku, dalam waktu satu detik adalah untuk menyerukan satu kalimat itu. "Itu yang membedakannya dengan Kaisar Liu Bei, denganmu, dengan siapapun! Iya, kau membencinya, karena sesudah bertemu dengannya kau jadi tahu bahwa kau lemah dan bodoh!"

"Omong kosong!" Balasnya cepat, dan dengan kecepatan yang sama menyerangku, kali ini menusukkan pedangnya!

"Kau tidak perlu menipu dirimu sendiri! Bukan hanya kau yang membencinya karena alasan itu, Guan Ping!"

Kali ini aku menerima serangan itu dengan tombakku kugenggam vertikal. Sekali lagi detuman keras kedua senjata bertemu, metal dengan metal bertumbukkan saling menukar kekuatan.

Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama. Sebab tanganku, dengan gerakan yang cepat dan ringan, memiringkan tombakku sehingga senjatanya selip dan jatuh!

"Kau tahu, Guan Ping?! Saat aku jatuh tadi, aku melihat matahari itu bersinar dengan begitu teriknya!" Seruku sementara kami berusaha mengatur nafas masing-masing. Peluh membasahi wajah kami. "Lu Xun... sama dengan matahari itu! Bukan hanya aku bisa melihatnya, tetapi karenanya-lah aku bisa melihat semuanya, termasuk diriku sendiri!" Jari telunjukku menuding. "Dan kau... kau tidak mau melihat dirimu sendiri! Karena itu kau marah padanya!"

Aku tahu Guan Ping tidak akan menerima kata-kata ini. Matanya yang sudah berbahaya, kini makin berbahaya, seperti mata hewan terluka yang siap menyingkirkan siapapun yang telah berani-beraninya melukai ego dan kebanggannya.

"Bajingan... PENGKHIANAT SEPERTIMU TIDAK PANTAS BICARA!" Kakinya begitu cepat membawanya dekat denganku, sebelum sekali lagi mengayunkan pedangnya! Cih... sampai kapan pertandingan ini selesai?! Tidak peduli apapun yang kulakukan atau kukatakan, kekuatannya tidak akan berkurang!

"Bukankah lebih baik kita tidak tahu apa-apa?! Bukankah lebih baik kita tidak tahu bahwa kita lemah dan bodoh?!" Untuk setiap sabetan pedang, ia selalu menemaninya dengan pertanyaan itu. Guan Ping seperti orang kalap. Seolah... haluan hidupnya telah berubah, sekarang seluruh hidupnya dipergunakan untuk membunuhku! "Dia berhasil membuat kita tahu diri kita sendiri! Dan dia senang melihatnya! Dia tertawa melihat kita dengan bodohnya akhirnya mengakui kebodohan dan kelemahan kita! DAN KAU TIDAK MARAH SEDIKITPUN PADANYA?!"

Cih... darimana Guan Ping mendapatkan kekuatan sebanyak ini?

Celaka... aku sudah membuang waktu berapa lama dalam pertarungan ini? Mulainya pertarungan kami ditandai dengan setitik kecil cahaya matahari terbit. Sekarang matahari itu sudah terbit sepenuhnya!

Aku tidak punya waktu untuk bermain-main lagi! Aku masih saja kuat. Tapi... tapi bagaimana dengan Lu Xun...?! Dengan tubuhnya seperti itu, darah yang tidak berhenti mengalir, sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan?!

Aku menembakkan tatapan pada Guan Ping. Kilatan mataku dan tombak di tanganku saling beradu dengan Guan Ping dan senjatanya. Tidak hanya tubuh kami yang sedang diadu, tetapi segenap jiwa kami pun dipertaruhkan! Dan aku... dan aku tidak akan kalah! "Dia tertawa?! Dia senang?! Apa kau tidak lihat siapa itu yang tergeletak sekarat, Guan Ping?! Apa dia kelihatan senang dengan semua ini?!"

"Dan kau bilang lebih baik kita tidak tahu?! Omong kosong apa itu yang kau lontarkan?!" Saatnya serangan balasan! Tepat ketika runtutan serangannya berhenti, aku membalasnya dengan runtutan seranganku! Kuayunkan senjataku secepat kilat membentuk pola angka delapan. Beberapa berhasil mengenainya, meskipun sebagian berhasil di tangkisnya pula! "Kalau benar dia hanya menertawakan kita, biarlah aku mati detik ini juga dan membawanya bersamaku ke dasar neraka!"

Guan Ping kelihatan kepayahan menangkis seranganku, juga membalas perkataanku. "Kau tahu apa?! Kau sama bodohnya dengan aku, Zhao Yun!"

"Iya! Aku sama bodohnya dengan kau! Tapi aku percaya dia tidak akan melakukan apa yang kaupikirkan itu!" Balasku, masih tetap mengayunkan tombakku. "Aku percaya bahwa dia percaya padaku! Dia percaya padaku bahwa aku bisa menjadi lebih baik! Segala ketidaktahuanku ini suatu saat akan sirna! Kelemahanku ini akan digantikan dengan kekuatan! Dia percaya semua itu dariku... dari kita! Dan karena itulah aku percaya padanya!"

Dengan suatu usaha yang luar biasa, Guan Ping memutar pedangnya demi menghentikan rentetan seranganku! Dan... dan meskipun aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau mengakuinya, seranganku terhenti. Tombakku kalah oleh pedangnya...!

"Sial...!" Geramku saat tombak itu terlepas dari tanganku. Tombak itu terpelanting, jatuh jauh sekali dari tempat aku berada! Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa...?!

Dan lebih parah... tombak itu jatuh sangat dekat dengan Lu Xun.

Celaka... celaka...! Tidak peduli seberapapun cepatnya aku bisa meraih tombakku, Guan Ping pasti akan berhasil mengejarku! Kalau sudah begitu, bukankah aku akan makin membahayakan Lu Xun?

Tapi... heran... Darimana datangnya kekuatan Guan Ping itu? Yang sekali hantaman pedangnya bisa melepaskan tombak itu dari tanganku?! Dan terutama... saat keyakinanku dapat mengalahkannya sedang berada di titik tertinggi?! Gila...! Guan Ping... selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya sekuat ini...!

Guan Ping mendekati padaku dengan geraman. Kurasa... aku tidak punya jalan lain selain mundur dan mengambil senjataku, meski itu akan sangat membahayakan Lu Xun. Masalahnya, tidak mungkin aku menang melawan monster berwujud manusia ini dengan tangan kosong! Ya... kekuatan Guan Ping yang luar biasa itu... seolah-olah dia adalah monster...!

"Kau... dan segala omong kosongmu...!" Guan Ping menggeram. "AKAN KUBUNUH KAUUUUU...!"

Cih! Mana mau aku mati semudah itu?! Dengan segera aku melompat ke belakang, kemudian berlari secepat kilat menuju tempat dimana tombakku berada. Ya, dekat sekali dengan Lu Xun. Tombak itu ada dekat sekali dengan tangan kanan. Dengan segera kuraih tombak itu, sebelum aku berbalik.

Tapi... jantungku nyaris berhenti saat menemukan pedang itu sudah tepat di atas kepalaku!

"MATIIIIIIII!" Teriak Guan Ping sebelum menghujamkan pedang itu, tepat ke arahku dan Lu Xun! Inilah yang aku takutkan... aku terlalu dekat dengan Lu Xun! Guan Ping dengan pedangnya itu akan memiliki jarak serangan yang jauh sekali! Jika sampai pedangnya itu mengenaiku, maka pastilah serangannya akan menerus sampai lantai, dan tak lupa melewati Lu Xun dahulu...!

Aku tidak percaya dengan kecepatan tanganku sendiri. Tapi entah bagaimana tanganku terangkat dengan sangat cepat! Sebelum mata pedang itu membelah kepalaku jadi dua, tombakku sudah menghalanginya lebih dahulu!

"Mati...! MATI!" Sumpahan Guan Ping yang diiringi dengan dengusan nafasnya itu ditujukan, tidak hanya padaku tetapi juga pada Lu Xun! "Matilah kau, Zhao Yun! Beserta seluruh keyakinanmu itu! Makhluk rendahan! Kau tidak pantas hidup!"

Tidak pantas hidup... tidak pantas hidup...!

Apa dia tidak punya kata-kata lain selain itu?! Memuakkan! Dia bilang aku tidak pantas hidup! Tidak masalah untukku. Lalu dia bilang Lu Xun tidak pantas hidup. Kalau sudah begitu, siapa di dunia ini yang pantas hidup?!

Kedua pasang tangan bersenjata bergetar hebat karena saling beradu kekuatan. Tapi tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan akulah yang akan kalah! Aku berada di bawah, sementara dia di atas. Tanganku terluka dan terasa sakit setiap kali digerakkan, sementara ia masih baik-baik saja, meski tadi beberapa kali terkena seranganku.

"Mana kata-katamu sekarang, Zhao Yun?! Buktikan segala omong besarmu sekarang!"

Seandainya bisa... aku ingin melakukannya! Tapi ada satu hal yang membuatku ingin, untuk sesaat, melepaskan senjataku dulu! Bukan karena aku pengecut, tapi aku tidak mau membuang-buang nyawaku untuk kemenangan yang tidak ada harganya! Apalagi... apalagi... jika pedang itu sampai berhasil menembus tubuhku, maka pada saat itulah pedang itu juga akan berhasil menembus tubuh Lu Xun, sebelum tertancap di lantai...

Aku tidak mau Lu Xun terlibat! Dalam bahaya ini! Terpaksa... terpaksalah aku melakukannya! Ini adalah pilihan terakhirku!

Dengan seluruh kecepatan yang aku miliki di tubuhku, kumiringkan sedikit tombakku! Dalam sekejap, pedang Guan Ping turun hingga ke titik terbawah pedangku, bagian siku antara ujung tombak dengan tiangnya. Kekuatannya yang begitu luar biasa dengan cepatnya membuat pedangnya bertabrakan dengan mata tombakku!

Dan... dan sampai di situlah...

Suara pecahan metal terdengar.

Ya, tombakku patah. Bagian ujung tombak itu terpisah dari tiangnya.

Ini tidak main-main. Ini serius.

Tombakku rusak. Sudah tidak bisa digunakan lagi.

Bukannya aku tidak memperkirakan ini. Aku sudah tahu apa yang akan baru saja kulakukan mungkin akan menghancurkan senjataku. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Sudah tidak ada jalan keluar. Tidak peduli seberharga atau sekuat apapun tombak itu, sama saja tidak ada gunanya kalau tidak ada yang menggunakannya, kan?

Yang masalah sekarang adalah... nasibku sesudah ini.

Guan Ping menurunkan pedangnya, justru pada detik-detik dimana aku mengira ia akan membunuhku. Pedang itu jadi kelihatan tidak seberbahaya tadi, meskipun hanya sedikit. "Demi melindungi hidupmu dan Lu Xun, kau sampai menghancurkan senjatamu sendiri. Pilihan bagus." Katanya. Aku menengadah dan menyambutnya dengan tatapan tajam. "Tapi sayang sekali kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi untuk bertarung, Zhao Yun. Kau kalah."

Sial...! Jadi, dengan hancurnya tombak itu, maka hidupku dinyatakan usai. Begitu saja? Tidak, kan? Nyawa manusia itu jauh lebih berharga daripada sebatang tombak! Tombak seperti itu bisa dilebur kapan saja, dan dimana saja. Yang membuat sebuah tombak berharga bukanlah desainnya, ukirannya, bahannya, atau apa saja itu! Yang membuat sebuah tombak berharga adalah tangan yang menggenggamnya! Kalau tidak ada yang memakainya, maka tombak itu tidak akan ada harganya untuk disebut-sebut!

Dan... mana mau aku mengaku ini semua usai hanya karena tombakku rusak? Tidak akan. Menurut sebaliknya, tombak itu sudah melakukan tugasnya dengan baik. Kini saatnya ia beristirahat. Semisalkan tombak itu punya perasaan seperti manusia, aku pasti akan mengucapkan terima kasih padanya.

... meski sebenarnya... aku agak menyesal kehilangan tombak itu. Itu bukan sekedar tombak biasa. Itu adalah tombak pemberian seorang yang penting. Tombak itu adalah hadiah dari seorang panglima yang melihat kemampuan di dalam diriku dan mengangkatku menjadi jendral. Ada berbagai kenangan di sebuah batangan metal yang sekarang telah hancur itu(2).

Yah, kurasa cukuplah bersedih karena sebatang tombak.

"Kau menukar tombakmu dengan hidupmu yang tidak ada harganya."

Perlahan aku berdiri, menatap matanya di satu garis lurus yang sejajar. "Jadi kalau hal yang sama terjadi denganmu, kau akan memilih pedangmu?"

Guan Ping menjawab dengan mantap. "Aku tidak akan mempermalukan diriku sendiri seperti yang kau lakukan."

Itu sama saja dengan dia lebih memilih pedangnya daripada hidupnya.

Jawaban macam apa itu?! Tidak peduli bahwa jawaban 'iya' yang luar biasa bodoh itu dikemas dalam kata-kata yang indah dan terdengar berani, tetap saja kebodohan adalah kebodohan!

"Jadi itu yang kau pikirkan?! Kau merasa pedangmu lebih berharga daripada hidupmu? Tidak... egomu, kesombonganmu, keangkuhanmu, semua itu lebih berharga dari hidupmu?! BEGITU?!" Aku menudingnya, dengan tangan kosong! Aku juga tidak tahu aku mendapatkan keberanian seperti ini darimana. Pokoknya, yang ada di kepalaku sekarang adalah mengucapkan apa yang aku tahu, tidak peduli apapun resikonya.

Kalau aku memang harus mati, bahkan tanpa mengatakan ini pun Guan Ping pasti akan tetap membunuhku. Tapi kalau aku harus hidup, tidak peduli seberapa marahpun Guan Ping sesudah aku berkata seperti ini, dia tidak akan berhasil membunuhku.

Dan lagi... satu hal lagi menambah keyakinanku.

Ya, saat pandangan mataku melayang ke arah sebuah benda yang sudah terlupakan sejak tadi. Benda itu berada beberapa langkah di belakang Guan Ping.

Aku tersenyum dalam hati.

"Maaf saja, Guan Ping, aku tidak sebodoh kau!" Seruku sambil maju mendekatinya. Aku tidak mundur. Aku malah maju. Namun itu menyebabkannya menghentikan langkahnya. "Terserah kau menganggap hidupmu lebih rendah daripada pedangmu. Tapi aku tidak! Hidupku jauh lebih berharga daripada tombak, daripada uang, daripada emas atau apapun itu!" Aku berhenti, saat aku berada dalam jarak serangannya. Kalau serangan Guan Ping sampai padaku, detik itulah aku akan mati.

"HIDUP MANUSIA TIDAK TERHINGGA NILAINYA!"

Seruanku segera diikuti oleh seruannya yang penuh kegusaran. "DIAAAAAAAMMMMMMMMM!"

Diayunkannya pedangnya itu melintang! Aku tahu aku tidak cukup cepat untuk menghindari serangannya. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu! Lagipula, bukankah tombak itu sudah tidak ada di tanganku? Memang benar, gerakkanku terasa bertambah cepat!

Seolah-olah... aku mempunyai sayap yang membuatku dapat terbang melesat...!

Beberapa saat sebelum pedang itu menebas tubuhku, aku menjatuhkan diri! Ketika tubuhku hampir menghantam lantai, dengan menumpu pada kakiku aku melesat ke depan, jauh ke belakang Guan Ping!

Sungguh, aku tidak bisa menggambarkan atau menjelaskan seberapa cepat kejadian itu terjadi! Tahu-tahu, aku sudah melesat, mendarat di atas satu kaki, kemudian bersalto makin menjauh ke belakangnya.

Aku tidak jadi mati...

"Z-zhao Yun? Dimana...?!" Guan Ping tentu terkejut setengah mati. Sesudah ayunan pedangnya itu, tahu-tahu aku menghilang. Dia tidak tahu bahwa aku ada di belakangnya sekarang, berhasil meraih benda yang akan menemaniku untuk babak kedua pertarungan kami. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, tetapi tidak juga menemukanku.

"Guan Ping..."

Barulah jendral itu menoleh.

Aku tersenyum, sementara ia memandangku dengan mata terbelalak, campuran kekesalan, keterkejutan, amarah, semuanya itu, saat menemukanku sudah berada di belakangnya, tersenyum penuh keyakinan. Baginya, aku pasti hanya serangga yang setengah mati berjuang untuk hidup. Tapi, justru orang yang tidak menghargai kehidupan inilah yang adalah serangga sesungguhnya!

"Kau...! Bagaimana...?!" Tangannya teracung menudingku.

Kuangkat benda itu, yang sekarang berada di kedua tanganku. "Aku baru saja ingat Lu Xun pernah memberikan senjata ini padaku." Kataku. "Maaf, tapi aku lupa memberitahumu. Senjata ini tidak akan pernah untuk melukaiku, tetapi untuk melindungiku."

Benda itu makin jelas di depan mata Guan Ping.

Mata pisau yang berkilat-kilat tertimpa cahaya matahari. Di bawah cahaya matahari, senjata itu seperti senjata yang baru saja selesai dibuat seorang pandai besi. Pegangan yang satu berwarna merah, di tangan kananku. Sementara yang berwarna biru berada di tangan kiriku. Menggenggamnya saja membuatku merasakan kekuatan yang baru. Bukan kekuatan yang biasa. Ya, benda yang selama ini menjadi kekuatanku dan semangatku.

Pedang Lu Xun.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread" chapter 66 (Heaven Falls Upon Us!) kalo udah lupa~<p>

(2) ***BEWARE! SPOILERS STARTS HERE!*** Buat yang penasaran, saya akan kasih tau sekarang. Tombaknya Zhao Yun tuh dari Yuan Shao, bos pertamanya dia~***SPOILER ENDS HERE***

YAY. That's all for today's chap... maap banget saya bener2 sibuk jadi nggak sempat reply review ato cing-cong2 (emang siapa juga yang mau di'cing-cong'in?) Pokoknya updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama, ya~

_Zai Jian_!


	63. The Fulfilled Paradox

Wokey~ bagi yang masih bertahan di arc ini, saya akan kasih anda sebuah kabar baik: SELAMAT! Beberapa saat lagi anda dinyatakan sukses dengan selamat menempuh arc abal2 ini!

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf bagi yang udah menyempatkan waktunya untuk, nggak cuma baca, tetapi juga review... *kowtow 1000x* saya sangat menghargai review anda... Tapi... well... saya lagi2 nggak sempat mereply review... *garuk tanah* _give me some time_, oke? Begitu saya ada waktu, akan langsung saya reply semua review anda kontan nggak pake kredit~

_That's all I have to say_~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Guan Ping memandang kedua pedang itu.

Pedang itu masih basah oleh darahku yang tadi menempel di sana. Tapi itu sudah tidak penting lagi. Yang penting, pedang ini sekarang berada di tanganku, dan akulah yang menggunakannya. Aku tidak akan seperti Guan Ping, yang mengangkat senjatanya karena ia merasa kehidupan ini tidak ada harganya, dan lebih baik dimusnahkan saja.

Aku mengangkat senjata, karena aku tahu bahwa hidup itu berharga. Bahwa hidup itu lebih penting daripada apapun!

"Dengan atau tanpa senjata..." Geram Guan Ping. "... kau akan tetap menemui takdirmu, Zhao Yun!"

"Coba saja!"

Kali, Guan Ping-lah yang pertama kali menyerangku. Aku? Aku siap sedia kapanpun ia menyerangku! Lagipula, meski tidak terbiasa menggunakan sepasang pedang, namun untuk saat ini senjata inilah yang terbaik untukku. Aku harus menahan sakit di tanganku yang terluka ketika membawa-bawa tombak yang panjang dan berat itu. Sementara pedang Lu Xun begini ringan! Tanganku tidak terasa terbebani sedikitpun!

Mungkin inilah alasan kenapa gerakan Lu Xun cepat sekali. Saat latihan di Guning Qing Cheng pun, tidak ada satupun dari kami yang bisa mengalahkan kecepatannya.

Aku pun lari, menerjang ke arah Guan Ping. Namun aku tidak berhenti untuk menyerangnya. Aku berlari, melompat setinggi yang aku bisa di udara, menghindari sabetan pedangnya yang pasti akan membawaku ke kematian kalau sampai mengenaiku. Tepat sesudah serangannya kedua kakiku mendarat di lantai.

Heran... kenapa gerakanku menjadi ringan sekali...?

Sekali lagi Guan Ping tampak terperanjat. "B-bagaimana... bisa...?!" Ia berbalik ke belakang, hanya untuk menemukanku di belakangnya siap mengayunkan pedang! Ia terlambat untuk melakukan apapun!

Guan Ping tak sempat menghindar lagi! Serangan itu mengenainya telak! Satu sabetan itu seketika menorehkan luka yang dalam di perutnya. Tidak cukup untuk mengalahkannya. Namun kupikir serangan itu cukup membuat keadaan kami seimbang. Kami berdua sama-sama terluka sekarang. Kulihat Guan Ping berdiri dengan tangan di depan perutnya, menahan sakit sekaligus darah yang mulai mengalir.

"... pengecut!" Umpatnya penuh kekesalan. "Kau menyerangku dari belakang?! Gerakanmu yang begitu cepat...! Kau sama saja dengan bajingan rendah dari Wu itu!"

Aku memandangnya sekilas, kemudian menatap pedang di kedua tanganku.

Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang terjadi di Gunung Qing Cheng saat itu.

Guan Ping bisa mengalahkan Lu Xun, hanya ketika Lu Xun menjatuhkan pedangnya dan menyembuhkannya. Bahkan aku sendiri hanya bisa mengalahkan Lu Xun hanya karena saat itu ia belum terbiasa menggunakan dua tangan. Semisalkan... semisalkan saat itu Lu Xun tidak memberi Guan Ping kesempatan... dan semisalkan saat itu ia sudah mahir menggunakan dua pedang saat melawanku...

Dan saat itu, begitu bodohnya kami, menganggapnya yang paling lemah dari antara kami semua.

Bodohnya Ma Dai dan Guan Suo saat itu, mengajak Lu Xun ikut dalam pelatihan itu dengan harapan bukan mereka yang paling lemah. Hanya berlandaskan sebuah pengetahuan bahwa Lu Xun-lah yang akan menjadi paling lemah. Ya, kami tidak sadar sama sekali bahwa saat itu, orang yang kami ajak bisa jadi adalah yang paling kuat dari semuanya(1). Dan lebih bodoh lagi aku dan Jiang Wei, yang sok pahlawan dan berusaha melindungi Lu Xun...

Apanya yang perlu dilindungi darinya?

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Guan Ping mengatakan seperti itu...! Aku tahu maksud Guan Ping, bahwa Lu Xun menjadi yang paling lemah dan paling bodoh, agar kita semua mereka yang paling kuat dan paling tahu sebenarnya. Padahal... padahal... padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu! Dengan menunjukkan segala kebalikan-lah, maka yang benar akan tampak dengan sendirinya.

Lucu... kadang-kadang ada hal-hal yang saling bertentangan, namun sebenarnya mengungkapkan kebenaran yang sesungguhnya. Benarlah apa yang dikatakan pepatah orang bijak, _baima fei ma_-Kuda putih bukanlah kuda(2).

Aku tidak pernah mengerti tentang literatur, tentang logika, atau segala hal yang membingungkan seperti itu. Dan lebih tidak peduli lagi tentang pepatah masa lampau. Tapi sekarang aku tahu bahwa pepatah itu benar. Di dunia ini ada hal yang disebut paradoks. Tidak, mungkin dunia ini dibentuk dari paradoks. Mungkin... aku tidak tahu.

Kupandangi Lu Xun sekilas, kemudian memandangi pedangnya. Benarlah itu.

Kekuatan biasa ditunjukkan oleh kekerasan, kekuatan tertinggi ditunjukkan oleh keringanan... kecepatan...

"Guan Ping, di dunia ini, apakah ada sesuatu yang benar-benar menunjukkan wajahnya?" Aku menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum menjawabnya. "Segala sesuatu yang kau lihat hanyalah punggung saja! Setiap awan yang kau lihat, bahkan langit dimana kau bernaung dan bumi dimana kau berpijak hanya menunjukkan punggungnya padamu. Bahkan kau sendiri, selama ini menunjukkan punggungmu!"

Kuputar pedang itu sekali, sekarang memegangnya seperti bagaimana cara Lu Xun memegangnya. Kedua tanganku di sisi-sisi tubuhku, dengan pedang itu mengarah ke atas.

"Kau tidak pernah mencoba melihat wajahnya, kan? Kau bahkan tidak pernah mau untuk berbalik." Tukasku sebelum berlari, siap untuk menyerangnya sekali lagi. "PANTASLAH KAU TIDAK BISA MENILAI KEHIDUPAN INI!"

Begitu sampai cukup dekat dengannya, dengan bertumpu pada kakiku, aku memutar tubuhku, berikut sepasang pedang di tanganku! Guan Ping berhasil menghindarinya, memang benar. Tapi dia tidak pernah menyangka aku akan secepat ini! Lihat itu, kelihatannya begitu terkejut melihat seranganku yang begitu mendadak, yang bahkan tidak memberinya kesempatan sedikitpun untuk bertindak!

Aku berjalan ke arahnya, dengan langkah yang awalnya lambat tetapi makin lama makin cepat. "Dunia ini penuh dengan orang-orang pesimis sepertimu, karena itulah langit, bumi, dan segalanya isinya hanya mau menampakkan punggung mereka." Ucapku. Apakah dia mengerti atau tidak, aku tidak peduli. "Mengherankan, bukan? Orang-orang pesimis selalu dianggap sebagai pemberontak. Tidak, orang-orang pesimis sepertimu bukan pemberontak. Kau orang baik-baik yang alim. Tenang saja."

Guan Ping berdiri, tepat sebelum aku sampai padanya. "Begitu katamu? Lalu kau pikir kau tahu apa yang sebenarnya?" Balasnya sengit. "Dan pujianmu itu tidak meredakan kemarahanku barang secuilpun."

"Karena seorang pesimis tidak memiliki keceriaan dan keyakinan akan kebaikan dari apa yang dilakukannya."

Aku berlari. Kurasakan angin yang bertambah cepat seiring bertambah cepatnya gerakan kakiku! Sama dengan Guan Ping, ia berlari dengan masih membawa-bawa pedangnya.

Sampai satu titik pertemuan, pedang-pedang itu terayun.

Untuk sesaat hening. Waktu seperti berhenti berdetak.

Senyumku mengembang saat kudengar suara jatuh di belakangku.

"Pemberontak yang sebenarnya, yang dibenci oleh orang-orang pesimis sepertimu, adalah orang-orang optimis." Ucapku sambil perlahan berbalik. "Orang yang dengan ceria dan sukacita malang-melintang, percaya meski di tengah segala keburukan dan kejahatan, bahwa ada hal yang baik dari setiap diri manusia. Bahwa keadaan ini bisa diperbaiki. Pemberontak yang seluruh hidupnya dipersembahkan untuk menunjukkan kelemahan orang, kemudian mengubah dan meyakinkan mereka bahwa mereka bisa meninggalkan kebodohan dan kelemahan dan kejahatan mereka."

Guan Ping berada di atas satu lututnya, dengan pedangnya digunakan untuk menyangga tubuhnya. Kulihat goresan panjang dari pedang di tanganku di punggungnya. Tidak membunuhnya, tetapi cukup untuk melemahkannya.

"Itu yang kau benci kan, Guan Ping?" Tanyaku.

Nafas Guan Ping yang kacau balau dan tak teratur bercampur aduk dengan suaranya. "Kau benar... setidaknya untukku." Ia berdiri dengan susah payah dan berbalik. Rupanya ia masih bisa melanjutkan pertarungan ini. "Lebih baik Phoenix itu tetap berada di tempatnya, tidak perlu mempedulikan kita dan menyerah pada kita..." Ucapnya. "... daripada dia menjadi seperti kita, malang melintang dengan keceriaan hanya demi meyakinkan kita tentang kebaikan kita(3)."

Aku tersenyum puas.

Jadi itulah yang menyebabkan kami harus menyilangkan senjata. Itulah yang menyebabkan pertarungan ini terjadi.

"Di situlah letak perbedaan kita." Kataku, sebelum sekali lagi menyiapkan kuda-kudaku.

Aku berlari, menerjang sekali lagi, siap untuk mengalahkannya!

* * *

><p>Baik Zhao Yun maupun Guan Ping, kedua petarung itu tidak tahu apa yang terjadi di luar <em>Bai Di Cheng<em>-Istana Bai Di.

Hari sudah pagi ketika rombongan prajurit itu tiba di Kota Yong An. Jendral yang memimpin pasukan itu memandangi kota yang tentunya berbeda dari kota tempat ia selama ini bertugas, Kota Perbatasan Kui. Kota Yong An tidak sepenuhnya seperti kota-kota besar pada umumnya, lebih menyerupai desa yang cukup berkembang daripada kota.

Harusnya kota ini tidak asing baginya, sebab dulu sekali saat masih kecil Guan Xing pernah pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, sekedar untuk melihat-lihat saja. Saat itu ia tidak begitu peduli dengan kota yang mengelilingi _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, seluruh perhatiannya terpusat pada bangunan yang bisa membuat setiap orang menahan napas itu. Kali ini bukan pengecualian.

Guan Xing memandang ke atas, melihat ujung Bai Di Cheng-Istana Bai Di yaang terlihat kontras sekali dibandingkan dengan bangunan sekelilingnya. Istana itu menjulang tinggi di antara rumah-rumah sederhana, bagaikan sebuah pohon yang tumbuh sangat janggal di tengah padang gurun.

Namun mata jendral itu tetap terpusat ke istana itu. Tepatnya, ke lantai tertingginya. Ia tidak bisa menjelaskan perasaan itu, tetapi Guan Xing tahu ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

"W-waaahhh...!"

Matanya segera berpindah saat mendengar suara itu. Pandangannya langsung tertuju pada seorang pemuda yang memandanganginya dengan mata lebar, umurnya sekitar delapan belas tahun dengan rambut coklat yang pendek. Ia mengenakan pakaian rakyat jelata biasa.

Begitu Guan Xing melihatnya, pemuda itu langsung berbalik dan lari.

Namun Guan Xing bukanlah seorang jendral yang akan membiarkan orang misterius melihatnya, kemudian lari. Dengan menumpu di ujung kakinya, ia melesat dengan cepat melebihi kedipan mata, dan tahu-tahu sudah berada di depan orang itu. Guan Xing berhenti, dan begitu pula dengan pemuda misterius itu.

Satu dari sepasang _chidao_(4)nya berada tepat di depan leher pemuda misterius itu.

Para prajurit, berikut penduduk kota yang kebetulan lewat hanya bisa menahan nafas melihat kecepatan Guan Xing. Jendral itu sendiri menatap lawannya dari sudut matanya, dan ia menerima tatapan yang sama. Tidak ada satupun dari dua orang itu yang mau membuka mulut.

Sampai akhirnya, pemuda itu duluan-lah yang bicara. Ia memulai dengan seulas senyum simpul. "Ada apa kau tiba-tiba mengeluarkan _chidao_-mu, Jendral Guan Xing?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan datar. Pertanyaan ini seketika membuat para penduduk kaget. Rupanya orang asing itu adalah anak dari Jendral Guan Yu sendiri! Pantaslah ia begitu hebat!

Namun tentunya yang paling terkejut adalah Guan Xing sendiri. Tidak pernah sekalipun mereka bertemu, dan orang ini mengenalnya?

Tapi bagaimanapun, jendral yang selalu awas itu benar-benar tidak bisa diremehkan. Meski ia belum pernah bertemu pemuda ini, ia tahu siapa dia sebenarnya.

Bahkan ketika orang itu sedang menyamar.

"Tanganku yang menyuruhku..." katanya. "... Wakil Jendral."

Pemuda itu lebih terkejut lagi. Begitu juga dengan orang-orang di sekeliling mereka.

"Kau...!"

Guan Xing menarik kembali _chidao_-nya. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun selain, "senang berkenalan dengan anda, Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang, penjaga Kota Yong An dan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

Benarlah kata-kata Guan Ping. Pemuda bernama Jian Wang itu, yang selama ini menyamar di tengah rakyat jelata dan berpura-pura bekerja sebagai penambang batu _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga, sebenarnya adalah wakil jendral yang menjaga Kota Yong An ini. Jian Wang tertegun. Penduduk kota ini, yang sudah sering bertemu dengannya, tidak bisa membongkar penyamarannya. Bagaimana mungkin seorang asing yang bahkan belum pernah melihat wajahnya, dapat mengetahui siapa dirinya hanya dalam satu kedipan mata?

"Aku hanya penasaran, kenapa anda menyamar." Ucap Guan Xing datar, dengan wibawa yang sama yang selama ini ada padanya.

Jian Wang terdiam sejenak. Ia tahu benar siapa jendral ini. Jendral Guan Xing. Anak kedua dari Jendral Guan Yu, salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau. Jendral yang kemampuannya bahkan diakui oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sendiri(5), bahkan mungkin setara dengan Jiang Wei yang adalah anak didiknya. Dan... adik dari Guan Ping, jendral yang beberapa hari lalu membuatnya marah besar.

Betapa wakil jendral itu berharap, orang ini tidak akan seperti kakaknya.

"Aku juga penasaran..." Jawabnya sambil berdehem. Kedua-duanya masih melemparkan pandangan mengamati satu sama lain. "... kenapa Jendral Guan Xing, pejaga Kota Perbatasan Kui, sampai susah payah datang kemari."

Kelengahan adalah musuh terbesar. Semua orang tahu ini. Itulah sebabnya keduanya tidak akan membocorkan tujuan mereka sebelum mendengar lawannya.

Guan Xing menghela nafas. "Anda bisa percaya padaku, Wakil Jendral." Ucapnya. "Aku datang atas perintah Jendral Ma Chao, yang mendapat mandat dari Kaisar Liu Bei untuk menangkap seorang penjahat di kota ini."

Kali ini, Guan Xing yang menang. Begitu kata-kata 'penjahat' keluar dari mulut Guan Xing, semua penduduk di sekeliling mereka, yang entah sejak kapan berkumpul, terkejut dan mulai panik. Tentu saja keresahan penduduk yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini adalah hal yang sangat dihindari Jian Wang. Guan Xing tersenyum melihat wajah kesal Jian Wang.

Memang benar. Dalam hal bersilat lidah, tidak ada yang bisa menang darinya. Guan Xing sengaja memilih kata 'penjahat' agar timbul keresahan, yang pada akhirnya akan membuat Jian Wang mati kutu. Semisalkan ia menggunakan kata 'penipu' atau 'mata-mata dari Wu', tentu penduduk tidak akan panik.

"...Baiklah!" Akhirnya Jian Wang menyatakan kekalahannya dan mendengus kesal. "Ikut aku. Akan kupertemukan dengan Jendral Li Hui Ying."

Tak berapa lama, keduanya sudah berada dalam sebuah ruangan. Ruangan ini adalah ruangan yang sama yang pernah dimasuki Guan Ping sebelumnya. Awalnya kedua pemuda itu diam, tidak ada yang hendak memulai pembicaraan. Namun Guan Xing tahu diam tanpa mengatakan apapun bukanlah ciri tamu yang baik. Ya, setidaknya untuk urusan ini ia tahu ia harus berlaku sedikit sopan pada orang-orang asing ini.

"Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang," Panggilnya kepada pemuda yang kini telah mengenakan pakaian jendralnya. "aku masih belum mendengar alasan kenapa anda menyamar."

Jian Wang menoleh sekilas. "Agar lebih mudah mengawasi kota ini, Jendral Guan Xing."

Guan Xing tertawa pelan dan rendah. "Wakil Jendral, kebohongan seperti itu tidak akan mempan padaku." Tentu saja ini membuat lawan bicaranya terkejut bukan buatan. Sebenarnya ini bukan sesuatu yang mengherankan. Untuk seseorang yang cukup pandai, sampai-sampai telah mendapat pengakuan dari Zhuge Liang, tentu membaca ekspresi seseorang bukanlah hal yang sulit, kan? "Begini saja. Jika anda bersedia memberitahukan padaku, aku akan memberitahukan pada anda bagaimana aku bisa mengenal anda dalam penyamaran."

Tidak ada salahnya menjawab jujur, kan? Sekarang hanya ada mereka berdua di sana. Akhirnya Jian Wang menjelaskan semuanya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu, Jendral Guan Ping datang dari Cheng Du atas mandat dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei untuk menangkap seorang mata-mata dari Wu. Ya, seperti yang anda katakan." Jelasnya dengan suara yang datar dan dingin. "Aku dan Jendral Hui Ying curiga, jangan-jangan 'penipu' itu benar-benar Sang Phoenix. Kalau kami bertemu dengannya dalam keadaan sebagai jendral, ada kemungkinan ia menganggap kami termasuk orang-orang yang memusuhinya. Karena itulah kami menyamar agar dapat lebih mudah bertemu dengannya."

Kali ini Jian Wang menjawab dengan jujur.

"Sekarang giliran anda, Jendral Guan Xing."

Guan Xing cukup puas mendengar jawaban Jian Wang. Jadi ia berharap jawabannya pun cukup memuaskan. "Aku tahu nama-nama setiap kota di Shu ini, dan siapa jendral yang menjaganya." Katanya, yang meskipun enggan namun mau tidak mau Jian Wang harus berdecak kagum. "Tapi aku belum pernah melihat anda."

"Lantas bagaimana anda bisa tahu?" Tanya Jian Wang penasaran.

"Pagi-pagi benar, semua orang membawa cangkul atau mendorong gerobak. Mereka melihat ada jendral asing di depan kota. Namun ada seorang pemuda yang tidak membawa peralatan bekerja apapun, dan kemudian melarikan tanpa alasan." Jelas Guan Xing. "Berarti hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, pemuda itu adalah buronan. Dua, pemuda itu ada seseorang yang menyamar yang lantas lari untuk melaporkan apa yang dilihatnya pada atasannya."

Jian Wang tersenyum kecut. "Lantas, kenapa anda tidak menyimpulkan aku adalah buronan?"

Guan Xing mengangkat bahu. "Buronan atau wakil jendral, kedua-duanya tetap menuntutku untuk mengacungkan senjata."

Tepat saat itulah, pintu ruangan terbuka. Seorang jendral wanita memasuki ruangan itu dengan langkah yang tegap. Ia adalah Li Hui Ying, jendral yang bertugas menjaga Kota Yong An, berikut _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa gadis penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga ini sebenarnya adalah jendral yang menyamar.

Hui Ying berjalan ke belakang meja kayu yang panjang di tengah aula tersebut. Ia bersoja di depan Guan Xing tanpa mengucapkan apapun.

Guan Xing melakukan hal yang sama, hanya demi kesenangan. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda, Jendral Li Hui Ying."

"Senang berkenalan dengan anda juga, Jendral Guan Xing. Tapi kurasa ada baiknya kita segera menghentikan basa-basi ini." Ucap jendral wanita itu. Tegas dan tanpa keraguan sedikitpun.

Ada sesuatu di dalam diri Hui Ying yang membuatnya seperti tak nyaman berada di tempat itu bersama dengannya, begitu pikir Guan Xing. Sepertinya jendral wanita itu harus meninggalkan pekerjaan penting karena harus menyambutnya, dan ia merasa terganggu dengan itu. Selain itu, ada hal lain yang tidak diketahui Guan Xing. Hui Ying masih menyimpan kemarahan kepada Guan Ping, kakaknya, yang beberapa hari lalu datang ke Kota Yong An.

"Jian Wang sudah memberitahukanku mengenai maksud kedatangan anda." Katanya. "Beberapa hari yang lalu Jendral Guan Ping, kakak anda, juga datang kemari karena mandat yang sama. Anda sedang mencari 'penipu dari Wu' itu." Kalimat terakhir itu bukanlah pertanyaan. Itu pernyataan.

Guan Xing mengangguk. "Jika demikian, kurasa aku tidak perlu menjelaskan lagi." Ucapnya dengan tenang. "Wakil Jendral Jian Wang juga memberitahukan padaku bahwa anda berdua tengah menyamar sebagai rakyat jelata untuk mencarinya, bukan? Bisakah jendral bermurah hati untuk menceritakan padaku apa yang anda lihat?"

Hui Ying menyipitkan mata menatap jendral di hadapannya. Jendral ini tentu bukanlah jendral yang dapat diremehkan. Dari bahasanya dan tindak-tanduknya, ia adalah seseorang yang misterius dan lihai, yang tidak ceroboh dan akan selalu berpikir dua kali sebelum melakukan sesuatu. Meski demikian, Hui Ying menyadari sesuatu yang setidaknya dapat ia syukuri dari jendral ini.

Yaitu, setidak-tidaknya jendral ini tidak seangkuh kakaknya. Hal itu saja cukup untuk meyakinkan Hui Ying bahwa Guan Xing bisa diberi pengertian. Ya, mungkin.

"Aku dan Jian Wang berpikir tentang kemungkinan bahwa penipu itu sebenarnya adalah Phoenix yang sesungguhnya." Hui Ying memulai. Awalnya ia mengharapkan sebuah bantahan dari Guan Xing, seperti apa yang dilakukan kakaknya sebelumnya, dan mengatakan segala hal mengenai Sang Phoenix tidak mungkin berasal dari Wu dan sebagainya. Akan tetapi, pendengarnya hanya diam. "Maka kami berdua menyamar agar dapat bertemu dengannya. Sampai detik ini, tidak ada pendatang di Kota Yong An kecuali anda dan empat orang Gaibang. Kemarin siang, kami bertemu dengan empat orang Gaibang bermarga You yang sepertinya mencurigakan."

Mata Guan Xing makin menajam saat mendenga hal itu. "Dimana mereka sekarang, Jendral?"

"Seharusnya mereka berada di gedung perkumpulan Gaibang." Jawab jendral wanita itu. "Sayang sekali, tadi pagi saat aku mengunjungi gedung tersebut, mereka sudah tidak ada. Sepertinya sudah masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

Seperti dugaan Guan Xing. Pantaslah ia merasakan terjadi sesuatu di istana itu. Rupanya memang ada orang yang memasukinya. Orang-orang yang tengah dikejarnya ada di dalam istana tersebut.

Guan Xing berdiri, kemudian membungkuk dengan hormat. Untuk sesaat, Hui Ying dan Jian Wang tertegun melihatnya. Orang ini... tidak cukup angkuh untuk merasa bahwa mereka berdua berbeda dengannya.

"Jendral Li Hui Ying dan Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang," Katanya dengan hormat. "Bisakah anda membawaku ke tempat itu?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Aku tidak mengerti... bagaimana sesuatu yang sependek dan sekecil ini bisa dikatakan senjata?

Pantas saja Lu Xun tidak bisa bertarung dengan baik. Bukannya tidak mau bertarung dengan baik, tetapi karena dia memang tidak becus bertarung! Makanya itu dia menggunakan sejata yang juga tidak becus seperti ini! Tapi... pikir-pikir tentang itu, senjata-senjata yang tidak masuk akal lainnya seperti kuas milik Ma Dai, bukannya lebih tidak becus lagi, ya?

Ya Tian... bisa-bisanya aku berpikir seperti ini saat aku di tengah pertarungan...?

Ah, tidak, kok. Aku bebas berpikir seperti ini. Sebab, pertarungan ini sudah berakhir.

Benar-benar... rasanya aku bisa mati kapan saja. Tadi saat aku bertarung, rasanya ada sesuatu yang penting yang harus kuselesaikan. Jadi aku bertarung dengan apa yang ada di segenap keberadaanku. Nah, justru sekaranglah ketika aku menyelesaikannya, aku jadi kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku. Untuk menahan sepasang pedang ini tetap di tanganku saja, rasanya sangat sulit sekali...

Barulah aku sadar. Sedari tadi tangan dan kakiku yang telah ditusuk senjata tajam sebanyak itu masih mengeluarkan darah. Ditambah pertarungan dengan Guan Ping, entah berapa banyaknya sayatan yang kudapatkan. Sungguh, rasanya pertarungan ini telah berlangsung sepanjang keabadian. Tak apalah, yang penting aku sudah melakukan yang terbaik.

Dan... aku menang.

Aku berdiri menghadap sosok yang terpisah beberapa meter dariku. Guan Ping jatuh terduduk, bersandar pada tembok dengan nafasnya yang sudah terputus-putus. Keadaannya sekarang tidak jauh lebih baik dariku, terutama sesudah seranganku yang terakhir.

Ya. Itu benar. Beberapa menit yang lalu, saat kami berdua sudah bahkan nyaris tidak dapat berdiri, aku menghujamkan pedang ini di tanah dengan seluruh kekuatanku. Lantas gelombang kejut yang dihasilkan oleh kedua pedang ini, bagaikan ombak bergerak ke depan dan mengenai Guan Ping. Kesempatan itulah kugunakan untuk melompat ke arahnya, kemudian menyerangnya dengan sisa-sisa kekuatanku. Ia jatuh ke tanah, terhempas ke tembok, dan sudah tidak dapat berdiri lagi.

Dan di sinilah kami sekarang.

"Hei, Zhao Yun..." Suaranya tidak membentak atau penuh amarah seperti tadi. "Aku tidak pernah suka segala omonganmu. Tapi kali ini aku ingin bertanya satu hal."

Tadi saat aku masih punya kekuatan untuk bicara, dia bilang perkataanku omong kosong belaka. Sekarang saat aku sudah tidak punya kekuatan, bahkan hanya untuk menjawabnya, barulah dia ingin aku buka mulut. Heran... sudah kubilang kan bahwa dunia ini terbentuk dari banyak paradoks? Yahhh... bukan sesuatu yang buruk juga, sih.

"Apa itu?"

"Apa yang kau benci dari dirimu sendiri?"

Hah? Pertanyaan apa itu? Kalau harus kusebutkan satu per satu, bisa-bisa aku akan mati dulu sebelum aku selesai. Aku benci masa laluku, dimana aku sangat lemah sampai-sampai tidak bisa membela diriku sendiri. Aku benci kepengecutanku yang saat itu tidak berani membela _jiejie_. Aku benci kebimbanganku dan keraguanku, yang menghantarkanku sampai di Shu, sampai di Gunung Ding Jun pada tahun baru dua tahun lalu. Aku benci kelambananku yang tidak cepat-cepat menyadari perasaanku yang sebenarnya pada Zhou Ying. Aku benci mulutku yang terlalu suka ikut campur urusan orang, sampai-sampai membuat hubungan Lu Xun dan Zhou Ying sempat tidak enak. Aku benci emosiku yang terlalu cepat naik darah, sampai-sampai menyalahkan Lu Xun atas apa yang Kaisar Sun Quan lakukan.

Aku benci kebodohanku yang membuatku percaya pada perkataan _Lao Zucong_.

Aku benci ketidakpedulianku, yang membuat Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu harus berjuang sendiri menolong Lu Xun dan yang lain.

Aku benci keputusasaanku yang membuatku sampai berakhir menyakiti Lu Xun.

Tapi... yahhh... aku belajar memaafkan diri sendiri. Aku tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Dan percuma saja untuk diingat, kan? Yang paling penting hanyalah untuk percaya dan berharap, untuk selalu berjuang menjadi yang terbaik dari diri sendiri.

Jadi, untuk menjawab pertanyaan Guan Ping, aku hanya menjawab apa yang ada di kepalaku saja. Aku tertawa pelan, nyaris tak terdengar, sambil menggenggam luka yang menganga di bahuku. Luka di bahuku yang kudapat saat Guan Ping menghujamkan pedang Lu Xun di sana.

"Aku benci aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus kesakitan seperti ini..."

Bodoh... kenapa aku tertawa? Ini bukan saatnya aku tertawa. Dan mengetahui sifat Guan Ping, aku tahu apa yang akan dia katakan sesudah ini. Dasar... apa sampai kapanpun dia tidak akan berubah? Ya sudahlah... terserah padanya saja.

"Cuma itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada dingin. "Kau membenci dirimu sendiri hanya karena hal yang tidak masuk akal seperti itu?"

Berarti dia tahu lebih banyak lagi alasan untuk membenciku. Itu tandanya, dia memang benci padaku juga.

"Selain Lu Xun, kau adalah orang yang paling kubenci." Tuding Guan Ping. Sudah kuduga.

Aku mendesah panjang. "Aku tidak pernah membencimu."

"Itu memang sewajarnya!" Seru Guan Ping, dengan kekuatan terakhirnya. "Aku benar-benar membencimu karena kau tidak pernah mati! Ya, karena kau tidak pernah mati, berarti kau tidak pernah hidup! Dan karena kau tidak pernah hidup, kau tidak akan pernah bisa membenciku kan, Zhao Yun?!" Kata-kata itu diucapkannya dengan sepenuh hati, dan ia benar-benar serius.

Lagipula aku tidak menganggap kalimat itu sepenuhnya salah, meski itu bukan berarti aku tidak menganggapnya sepenuhnya benar.

"Dimana pun kau berada, kau selalu aman! Di dalam istana, kau adalah jendral! Kau seperti dewa di khayangan yang duduk dan memandang puas kepada dirimu sendiri! Di luar istana, kau adalah sahabat Sang Phoenix! Hidupmu selalu aman bersamanya! Kau tidak akan menghadapi bahaya apapun!" Tuduhannya bagaikan hujan anak panah yang jatuh bertubi-tubi.

Untuk sesaat aku terdiam memikirkan kalimatnya. Apakah itu benar? Apakah itu salah? Apakah itu bohong? Apakah itu pembenaran yang dibuat-buat? Tidak... kalau ada satu hal yang aku tidak bisa meragukan dari Guan Ping, itu adalah ketulusannya. Selama pertarungan tadi, semua yang dikatakannya adalah apa yang ada di hatinya. Semuanya. Apa yang membuatnya mengatakan hal ini?

Itu memang apa yang ada di kepalanya. Dia tidak mencari-cari alasan.

"Aku tidak membencimu karena kejahatanmu atau kebodohanmu atau kelemahanmu! Dan tidak juga karena kebaikanmu atau pengetahuanmu atau kekuatanmu!" Lanjutnya, masih dengan volume dan kesungguhan yang sama. "Aku membencimu karena segala keamanan yang kau miliki! Kau tidak pernah berhadapan dengan bahaya! Kau selalu dilindungi! Kau selalu ada di atas, sementara orang lain hanya bisa memandangmu dari bawah!"

Aku tertegun. Bahaya...

"Semisalkan... semisalkan aku pernah melihatmu dalam bahaya... semisalkan saja aku pernah melihatmu benar-benar menderita... aku mungkin bisa memaafkamu...!"

Jari-jariku terkubur dalam kepalanku. Tanganku yang terkepal bergetar kuat-kuat. Pedang di tanganku sampai ikut bergetar karena itu.

"_Bahaya itu ada di sini, tidak jauh dari kita..."_

Aku teringat kata-kata itu. Kata-kata yang aku ucapkan begitu mengetahui nasib yang menimpa Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu.

"_Sebenarnya bahaya itu selalu mengikuti kita. Ah, bukan. Kita-lah yang sedang mengikuti bahaya itu."_

Itu kata-kataku sendiri...

Mataku memandangi kedua pedang di tanganku. Pemilik pedang ini, yang sangat dekat denganku, adalah bahaya itu sendiri. Dan ironisnya, bahaya itu adalah Sang Phoenix.

Dengan segala kenyataan itu, orang ini, jendral yang tidak mengerti apa-apa ini, berani bilang bahwa bersama dengan Phoenix itu berarti penuh dengan keamanan? Berati aku tidak menghadapi bahaya apapun?!

"JANGAN BICARA SEMBARANGAAAAAAAAAN...!"

Kakiku menggerakkan tubuhku, dengan begitu cepatnya sampai kepada Guan Ping! Dan tanganku, di luar kendaliku menghujamkan pedang itu ke wajahnya! Hanya karena kebetulan semata serangan itu meleset, dan menancap di tembok di sebelahnya. Guan Ping menatapku dengan mata lebar, tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilihat dan didengarnya.

Sembarangan...! Seenaknya saja dia berkata begitu! Dia kira dia siapa?!

"Kau kira itu yang terjadi denganku, Guan Ping?!" Raungku, penuh dengan kemarahan. Mungkin emosi yang kutunjukkan tidak dapat menggambarkan perasaanku. Memang benar, mungkin aku tidak bisa mengekpresikan perasaanku dengan baik. Tapi kali ini, aku tidak bisa menunjukkan bukan karena perasaan itu sendiri yang kurang, tetapi sangking dalamnya dan besarnya perasaan itu, sampai-sampai aku tidak akan pernah bisa menyampaikannya!

"Kau kira aku selalu berada di atas?! Kau kira hidupku begitu menyenangkan?!" Aku harap kali ini suaraku sampai padanya, tidak hanya di telinga tapi juga di hatinya. Sungguh... untuk semua yang aku katakan, ia selalu akan menganggapnya omong kosong! Hanya kali ini aku ingin dia menanggapinya serius! "Kau benar saat berkata aku tidak pernah hidup. Ya! Seluruh kehidupanku sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun, memang bukanlah kehidupan! Aku tidak pernah benar-benar merasakan dan menghargai hidupku!"

"Dan kau pikir, sesudah bertemu Lu Xun, aku selalu berada dalam keamanan?! Aku tidak pernah menghadapi bahaya?!" Volume suaraku tidak berkurang, malah makin meningkat. Aku tidak peduli kalau sampai suaraku menulikan telinga Guan Ping, bahkan lebih tidak peduli lagi kalau suaraku sampai menulikan langit dan bumi! "Kau pernah tahu rasanya berhadapan dengan kegelapan?! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menapaki setiap langkah dengan ribuan pisau di bawah kakimu?! Aku menghadapi semuanya itu! Aku berlari dalam ancaman dan ketakutan atas hidupku! Apa kau mengalami ini juga?! Apakah kau pernah merasakan seolah seluruh dunia berubah menjadi alat penyiksa, yang siang dan malam menyiksamu?! Atau bagaimana rasanya mengikuti bahaya setiap detik dalam hidupmu?!"

Mata Guan Ping terbuka penuh, begitu juga dengan mataku. Jantungku serasa berdengup tiga kali lebih cepat. Matahari pagi yang hangat mencairkan salju di jendela-jendela _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Suara gelombang pasang yang sedari tadi terdengar, entah sejak kapan tak terdengar lagi.

"Tidak, kan?! TIDAK PERNAH! Kaulah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menderita!" Itulah kata-kata terakhirku, sebelum menutupnya dengan sebuah kesimpulan. Sebuah pesan terakhir pada Guan Ping. Pesan terakhir yang... kuharap akan ia ingat selamanya.

"Jadi..." Kucabut pedang yang tertancap di tembok, sebelum sekali lagi mengarahkan senjata itu padanya. "... JANGAN MEMBUAT PERKIRAAN-PERKIRAAN YANG NGAWUR, LALU MEMAKSAKANNYA PADA ORANG LAIN!"

Pedang itu meluncur turun.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Banyak orang berkata bahwa jika kita memandang _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di cukup lama, maka kita dapat melihat seekor naga putih mengitarinya.

Bagaimana kalau misalkan aku sendiri berada di dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Apakah aku masih bisa melihat naga itu?

Kurasa bisa. Samar-samar, aku bisa melihat naga putih berkelebatan, entah apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Hahaha... ini mimpi atau bukan? Apakah aku sudah mati? Ah, tidak... tidak... aku tidak mati. Mataku tertutup, lalu kenapa? Kesadaranku meninggalkan tubuhku sejenak, apa masalahnya dengan itu? Aku hanya tidak bisa bergerak atau berbicara untuk sejenak.

Anggap saja aku tidur. Dan memang aku sedang tidur. Yahhh... bukannya aku ingin menyalahkan Yin Long, anak kecil yang tidak dapat bertambah tua itu, karena menyihir tubuhku jadi seperti ini. Tapi gara-gara dialah, maka sekali tertidur aku jadi kesulitan bangun. Tenang saja... aku cuma tertidur dan tidak ingin dibangunkan. Buktinya, aku sedang bermimpi. Aku bermimpi melihat bayangan putih seekor naga yang bergerak dari satu tempat ke tempat lainnya, entah melakukan apa. Kadang kala, aku melihat naga putih itu mendekatiku dan mengitariku, kemudian membelitku. Kalau melihat ini... aku jadi teringat apa yang sebelumnya pernah kudengar dari Yin Long.

"_Naga yang membelit Phoenix dengan tubuhnya untuk menghancurkannya..."_

Hahaha... begitu?

Kalau benar, kenapa yang terjadi malah sebaliknya? Kelihatannya naga itu membelitku bukan untuk menghancurkanku, tetapi untuk melindungiku. Aku tersenyum dalam tidurku.

Sebenarnya... aku sangat ingin bangun saat mendengar naga itu meraung beberapa kali. Kalau benar ia sedang melindungiku dari sesuatu, dan dia meraung dengan seluruh kekuatannya seperti itu, kurasa itu tandanya dia sedang bertarung. Betapa inginnya aku bangun dan menyapa naga putih itu, dan mengatakan bahwa ia pasti akan menang. Sayang sekali, aku benar-benar ngantuk. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mendengar raungan-raungannya.

"_HIDUP MANUSIA TIDAK TERHINGGA NILAINYA!"_

Itulah raungan yang pertama kudengar, yang membuatku pertama kali melihatnya. Samar-samar aku mendengar raungan naga putih itu selanjutnya.

Sampai di satu titik, raungan itu jadi aneh. Raungannya berubah menjadi suara manusia biasa. Dan dia... tertawa?

"_Aku benci aku tidak tahu kenapa aku harus kesakitan seperti ini..."_

Hmmm?

Kalau tadi raungan itu terdengar begitu bergelora seperti deburan ombak, seperti gemuruh petir di angkasa, suaranya kali ini sama sekali berbeda. Itu suara yang biasa dimiliki anak kecil, kan? Seorang anak kecil dengan segala kepolosan dan kesederhanaannya, yang mengakui kalau dirinya tidak tahu apa-apa dan bertanya dengan naifnya. Seperti anak kecil yang bertanya kenapa cacing yang kecil harus menjadi kepompong, kenapa seekor induk burung harus terbang bermil-mil untuk mencari makan bagi anak-anaknya, kenapa matahari harus terbenam, kenapa malam harus datang...

Mungkin ini saatnya aku bangun. Entahlah... aku rasa aku sudah tidak bisa tidur lagi, meski sebenarnya aku masih sangat amat mengantuk. Aku berusaha menggerakkan tubuhku, dan seketika kelima panca indraku kembali berfungsi. Mataku masih terpejam, jadi aku tidak tahu dimana aku sekarang. Yang bisa kurasakan adalah tubuhku menelungkup di atas sesuatu yang basah. Mungkin... lumpur?

Tapi... dari baunya aku tahu bahwa ini bukan lumpur. Ini darah. Dan lebih tepatnya ini, adalah darahku sendiri. Dengan perjuangan cukup berat, aku mencoba mengembalikan ingatanku ke otakku. Aku sedang di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di... dan aku jatuh tertidur saat cambuk ke lima puluh satu melayang.

Dan Zhao Yun...?

Bahkan sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, aku merasakan sesuatu di jariku. Jariku menyentuh sesuatu yang keras dan dingin. Perlahan, sedikit demi sedikit mataku terbuka, menampakkan sebuah batangan metal yang aku kenal sebagai tombak Zhao Yun. Apa maksudnya ini?

Jadi... naga putih yang tadi kulihat itu Zhao Yun, ya? Syukurlah... dia baik-baik saja...

Aku mendengar suaranya lagi. Dia tidak begitu jauh dariku.

"Kau pernah tahu rasanya berhadapan dengan kegelapan?! Kau tahu bagaimana rasanya menapaki setiap langkah dengan ribuan pisau di bawah kakimu?! Aku menghadapi semuanya itu! Aku berlari dalam ancaman dan ketakutan atas hidupku! Apa kau mengalami ini juga?! Apakah kau pernah merasakan seolah seluruh dunia berubah menjadi alat penyiksa, yang siang dan malam menyiksamu?! Atau bagaimana rasanya mengikuti bahaya setiap detik dalam hidupmu?!"

Zhao Yun...?

Kepalaku kutengadahkan perlahan. Saat itulah, rasa sakit yang luar biasa kembali ke punggungku. Dari sini aku bisa melihat Zhao Yun sedang berteriak kepada seseorang, yang aku kenal sebagai Guan Ping.

Aku berusaha duduk dan menegakkan tubuh untuk dapat melihat lebih jelas. Dari keadaan keduanya, kupikir mereka baru saja bertarung. Dan, dari posisi mereka, Guan Ping yang terduduk bersandar di dinding sementara Zhao Yun berdiri menghadapnya, aku tahu Zhao Yun-lah pemenang pertarungan ini. Aku tersenyum lega. Syukurlah... syukurlah semuanya baik-baik saja...

"Tidak, kan?! TIDAK PERNAH! Kaulah yang sebenarnya tidak pernah menderita!"

Zhao Yun tidak membutuhkanku sekarang. Kurasa aku tidak perlu bangun. Aku ingin sekali tidur lagi...

Tapi... baru saja aku akan menutup mata, aku melihat sesuatu. Zhao Yun mencabut sesuatu yang tertancap di tembok. Benda adalah pedangku. Dia mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi.

Apa yang sedang... Zhao Yun lakukan...?

Ya Tian...!

Tidak... TIDAK! Aku tahu apa yang akan ia lakukan!

Segera kugenggam tombak yang rusak di dekatku ini, kemudian dengan mempertaruhkan seluruh keajaiban di dunia ini, aku berdiri dan melesat!

"Jadi... JANGAN MEMBUAT PERKIRAAN-PERKIRAAN YANG NGAWUR, LALU MEMAKSAKANNYA PADA ORANG LAIN!"

"ZHAO YUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Sumpah... kalau aku menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya.

Serangan itu takkan pernah mencapai Guan Ping.

Tahu-tahu aku menemukan tubuhku sudah ada di atas Guan Ping. Tanganku terangkat. Pedang di tangan Zhao Yun berhenti oleh karena tombak di tanganku yang menahannya. Aku hanya tahu bahwa aku berusaha bangkit, kemudian melesat secepat kilat ke antara mereka berdua.

Waktu seolah terhenti bagi kami semua. Suara dentingan metal menghasilkan gaung-gaung janggal, seperti cerita misteri yang tidak akan pernah mempunyai kata 'tamat'. Nafas setiap yang hidup di tempat ini seperti terhenti sesaat.

Aku tidak tahu berapa lama keheningan ini berlangsung. Hahaha... kepalaku pasti sangat pusing. Inderaku terhadap waktu pasti sudah mati. Waktu yang seharusnya tak sampai sedetik, entah bagaimana terasa seperti sepanjang keabadian bagiku. Benar-benar... rasanya seperti tubuhku dibelah dua dan sebagian dibuang di dasar paling dalam di neraka...

Yang menyadarkanku adalah suara Zhao Yun.

"Lu Xun...?"

Perlahan kepalaku menengadah. Mataku memandang lurus matanya.

Baru kali ini, aku melihat matanya sedalam itu. Mengatakan bahwa kedua matanya yang begitu dalam berwarna biru seperti laut... kurasa akan mengurangi keindahannya. Di laut, tidak ada kilatan-kilatan yang tajam seperti itu. Matanya yang seperti sepasang batu benitoit itu memandangku, seolah ingin menenggelamkanku di kedalamannya yang tak berdasar itu.

Aku toh tidak memalingkan wajah. Aku membalas tatapannya.

"Zhao Yun... hidup kita ini hanya seperti panggung drama, kan? Orang akan menipu kawannya dengan puji-pujian dan sanjungan-sanjungan mereka." Suara-suara yang keluar dari mulutku, kenapa terasa begini mengerikan? Rasanya... seperti menyanyikan kidung duka. "Tidak ada satu pun orang di dunia ini... yang bicara tentang kita di depan kita sendiri sama seperti yang ia katakan di depan orang lain. Tidak ada yang mau mengatakan yang sebenarnya, karena memang tidak ada orang yang mau mendengar apa yang sebenarnya..."

Kutarik nafasku dalam-dalam. Aku sudah kehilangan banyak darah. Bahkan sekarang rasanya untuk bernafas saja sulit sekali. "Tapi, Zhao Yun... kau... kita berdua, tahu orang seperti apa itu Guan Ping, kan?" Tanyaku. Perlahan tanganku turun. Jari-jariku terbuka dan terkulai lemah. Batang tombak yang rusak itu menggelinding di lantai yang keras. "Guan Ping adalah orang yang tulus... dia benci pada kita, dan dia mengatakannya. Ya, dia dengan tulus membenci kita. Kenapa... kau ingin membunuhnya?" Tanyaku. Mata masih menatap lurus matanya.

Aku menelan darah yang menggumpal di tenggorokanku. "Apakah karena... kau juga tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang sebenarnya?"

Pedang di tangannya juga jatuh perlahan. Suara dentingan pedang itu di atas lantai seperti bunyi lonceng angin yang menyambut pagi hari.

"Jangan gunakan pedangku... untuk membunuh..."

Zhao Yun mematung. Ia seperti telah kehilangan jiwanya. Matanya yang biru begitu dalam meneriakkan perasaannya yang tak tersampaikan padaku. 'Tidak' adalah apa yang kubaca dari wajahnya. Zhao Yun bilang 'tidak', dan aku percaya padanya. Satu kata yang lain adalah 'maaf', dan memang aku memaafkannya. Itu saja yang kulihat.

Tiba-tiba saja aku merasakan suatu dorongan yang kuat dari belakangku.

Sebuah tangan berada di punggungku yang hancur oleh cambukan yang sebelumnya kuterima. Kemudian tangan yang sama mendorongku, begitu kasar dan kuat.

Apakah aku ini hanya bangkai anjing atau babi yang menjijikkan, yang bisa membuat orang menjadi kotor hanya dengan sentuhan saja? Atau mungkin aku adalah cacing atau lintah yang menganggu pemandangan, yang sebaiknya diinjak sampai mati? Ataukah aku ini sebuah boneka yang sudah rusak, sehingga tidak ada pilihan lain selain melempar dan membuangku?

Aku tidak perlu menoleh untuk tahu tangan siapa itu. Aku sudah tahu. Hanya saja... aku tidak tahu bahwa sedemikianlah kebenciannya padaku, terutama sesudah apa yang terjadi sebelumnya.

Tubuhku jatuh terjembab ke depan. Aku tidak mengucapkan apapun, tidak berteriak atu merintih. Dan memang... tidak perlu, kan?

Toh... aku sudah tahu ini akan terjadi...

* * *

><p>(1) Ini kalo dibilang salah... ya memang salah. Tapi kalo dibilang bener... ya nggak juga. Jujur, saya belum pernah maen DW7 (apalagi DW8). Yang saya tau, stat Lu Xun di DW5 jelek banget (apalagi kalo anda maen Xtreme Mode pake Lu Xun...) Meski begitu, di DW6 statusnya lumayan meningkat~ Nah, kalo di DW7 jelas saya nggak tau. Tapi kalo saya liat gameplaynya, kayaknya emang statusnya meningkat~ :)<p>

2) Sebuah idiom di Negri Tirai Bambu untuk menggambarkan Paradox...

3) Entah kenapa... pas baca Review dari **Mocca-Marocchi** yang keren banget di 2 chap sebelum ini, muncullah kata2 ini~ Makasih buanyak buat Mocca-Marocchi! :)

(4) Senjatanya Guan Xing disebut _chidao_ dalam Bahasa China. Di Bahasa Inggris diterjemahkan secara literal 'Wingblade'. Nah... senjata ini gimana caranya diterjemahkan jadi Bahasa Indonesia? Ya sudahlah saya tulis pake nama Chinanya aja...

(5) KOEI WIKIA YANG BILAAAAAANG! Saya nggak pernah menemukan ini di sumber manapun... "_A quiet and introspective youth, he is considered to be a genius worthy of Zhuge Liang's respect._"

(6) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze" chapter 22 (Mark of Loyalty) kalo udah lupa~

Saya lebih suka pake batu benitoit untuk menggambarkan mata Zhao Yun. Napa bukan sapphire? Well... soalnya benitoit warnanya lebih gelap, tapi warna birunya itu kuat banget! Kalo misalkan anda pake Pick Tool di photoshop dan ngambil warna 2 batu ini, saya yakin deh kalo yang safir pasti ada greennya dikit. Sementara benitoit nih kayaknya bener2 blue. Bagi yang nggak pernah liat benitoit, silahkan search di Google Image~ Dan... saya juga tau bahwa zaman dulu tuh belum ada batu benitoit! Saya pake batu ini demi menambah *coret*kelebayan*coret* dramatisasi~ Seperti kata dosen saya: "_Lebay is good..._"

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama, seperti biasa~

_Zai jian_!


	64. The Final Paradox

APPLAUSEEEEE! Ini adalah 2 CHAP TERAKHIR SEBELUM ARC ABAL BERAKHIR! Buat sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang berhasil melewati chapter2 ini, saya ucapkan selamat~ Soalnya, saya tau juga bahwa pasti udah banyak readers yang tepar sesudah baca chap2 barusan~ Mungkin chapnya terlalu susah kali, ya? Wkwkwkw...

Dan... well... maap juga nggak sempat reply review... *garuk tanah* kali ini bukan gara2 sibuk kuliah, sih. Tapi... yahhh... ada hal lain yang harus saya kerjakan, so... mengutip perkataan saya minggu lalu~

"_Begitu saya ada waktu, akan langsung saya reply semua review anda kontan nggak pake kredit~_"

_That's all I have to say_~ Happy reading!

WARNING: **VIOLENCE, BLOOD, CHARACTER DEATH**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Mustahil...

Hanya itu satu kata yang tepat menggambarkan saat ini.

Aku terpaku di tempatku. Terlalu bodoh dan marah untuk terkejut. Setelah apa yang baru saja Lu Xun lakukan, inilah yang ia dapatkan? Apakah aku salah lihat... atau memang benar itu tangan Guan Ping yang mendorongnya kuat-kuat, seperti melemparkan sampah di depannya? Tangan itu... sekiranya Guan Ping tidak sedang terduduk, mungkin ia akan menggunakan kakinya untuk menyingkirkan Lu Xun dari hadapannya.

Aku tidak mengerti. Aku hanya menggeleng tak percaya. Tepat di bawah kakiku adalah Lu Xun. Baju yang tadi kuselimutkan padanya sudah menjadi merah oleh darahnya. Tubuhnya yang dihempaskan begitu rupa oleh Guan Ping menelungkup di lantai, tidak dapat bangkit lagi. Wajahnya begitu dekat dengan kakiku. Rambutnya yang basah oleh peluh bersentuhan dengan alas kaki yang kukenakan.

Dan... rasanya kurang kalau aku hanya mengatakan itu Lu Xun, kan?

_Itu Phoenix..._

Kata-kata itu terngiang lagi di kepalaku. Ya, itu Phoenix yang terbaring begitu rendah, dengan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan sakit di sekujur tubuhnya. Namun kurasa bukan itulah yang paling menyiksanya. Itu adalah penolakan. Penolakan itu bagaikan cuka yang dicurahkan di atas luka-lukanya. Orang yang mendorongnya adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang ia lindungi.

Mataku beralih, memandang Guan Ping yang sekarang sudah berdiri tegak. Ia memandang ke bawah kepada Lu Xun. Bahkan ia sendiri sepertinya terkejut karena telah melakukan hal itu.

"K-kau...!" Jari Guan Ping teracung ke arah Lu Xun. "Anjing Wu...! Jangan sentuh aku...! Makhluk biadab... kenapa kau masih hidup?!"

Kalau aku boleh menjawabnya, mungkin Lu Xun hidup agar bisa menyelamatkan Guan Ping.

Tapi, aku tidak diberi hak sekecil apapun untuk berbicara.

Lu Xun, masih tetap terbaring di lantai, berusaha untuk mendongkak memandang Guan Ping. Dan aku... aku berani membayar dengan apapun agar aku bisa melihat tatapan seperti apa yang diberikannya. Hanya saja... mungkin lebih baik untuk tidak melihat.

"Guan Ping..." Desah Lu Xun, dengan nafas yang terputus-putus. "Aku... aku tahu kau tidak seperti itu... ya, kan?" Itu pertanyaan yang tulus, dan pasti Lu Xun mengharapkan jawaban yang tulus pula dari seorang Guan Ping.

Guan Ping adalah orang yang tulus, semua juga tahu itu. Tapi tulus saja tidak cukup. Bukankah 'tulus' itu sendiri adalah kalimat yang ambigu? Pencuri pun adalah orang-orang yang tulus. Seorang pencuri mencuri karena dengan tulus mencintai apa yang menjadi milik orang lain, dan ingin agar benda itu menjadi miliknya. Tapi... apakah itu hal yang benar?

Keheningan itu berlangsung sangat cepat, sebelum Lu Xun melanjutkan kata-katanya. "Kau sudah mengatakan semuanya... kau benci padaku dan pada Zhao Yun, bukan karena kami bukan orang-orang Shu, kan...?" Tanyanya, sekali lagi. "Kau tidak seperti Ibusuri, aku tahu itu... Kau sendiri yang bilang, kau membenciku karena aku membuatmu melihat dirimu sendiri, kan...?"

_Lu Xun... hentikan..._

Semisalkan aku bisa, aku ingin kata-kata itu benar-benar keluar dari mulutku. Namun aku benar-benar tidak sanggup. Betapa inginnya aku menyuruh Lu Xun diam, kemudian pergi dari tempat ini bersamanya secepat yang aku bisa. Aku tidak mau berurusan dengan Guan Ping lagi, dengan orang yang membuat Lu Xun seperti ini! Aku bahkan tidak mau melihat Lu Xun masih mengasihinya seperti ini, seolah manusia satu itu masih menganggapnya teman! Cukup...!

Aku hanya bisa melihat perjuangan Lu Xun dengan miris. Ia mati-matian berusaha untuk menegakkan kedua kakinya. Untuk setiap gerakan, ia harus menahan perih lukanya yang luar biasa.

Kali ini Lu Xun tersenyum. Tersenyum sungguhan. "Melakukan banyak kesalahan itu jahat, Guan Ping..." Katanya. "Tapi lebih jahat lagi... kalau tidak mau mengakuinya..."

Betapa kagetnya aku... ketika tiba-tiba Guan Ping mencekal bahu Lu Xun! Ditariknya Lu Xun, memaksanya untuk berdiri dan menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Apa yang kau katakan?! Apa yang ingin kau bilang sebenarnya?!" Teriaknya. Suara itu diucapkan dalam nada kemarahan. Tapi aku tahu ia benar-benar tertekan, dan pasti Lu Xun akan lebih tahu lagi. "Inilah aku! Aku, makhluk yang mempersembahkan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk menyembunyikan kelemahanku dari orang lain! Kau bilang aku apa?! Aku orang yang tulus?! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku!"

"AKU TAHU...!" Teriak Lu Xun, sebelum darah memaksakan keluar dari kerongkongannya. "Orang yang mempersembahkan seluruh hidupnya hanya untuk menyembunyikannya bukan hanya kau, Guan Ping...! Semua orang seperti itu...! Tapi... tapi..." Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "... kau juga orang yang jujur, Guan Ping... Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengakui kenapa kau membenciku dan Zhao Yun...?"

Guan Ping melepaskan tangannya, sekali lagi mendorong Lu Xun dengan cara yang sama.

Namun kali ini, aku yang berdiri di belakang Lu Xun langsung meraih tubuhnya yang terhempas kuat.

"GUAN PING...! KAU...!" Aku menggeram, dengan kedua tanganku masih berusaha memegang Lu Xun.

"Jika ada satu orang yang ingin aku kenal sepenuhnya, itu adalah diriku sendiri..." Gumamnya, seolah tidak mendengarku sama sekali. Suaranya sarat dengan pathos, dengan kesedihan dan penyesalan yang bisa membuat siapapun tergetar.

Guan Ping memandang Lu Xun, kali ini dengan senyuman. Senyuman yang tulus. Dan maksudku, senyuman untuk seorang teman.

Meskipun... hanya sekejap mata saja.

Detik ini barulah aku sadar. Suara gelombang pasang itu masih terdengar. Jurang yang dalam itu masih ternganga dan menunggu melahap siapapun yang berani mendekatinya. Dan... Guan Ping dekat sekali dengan lubang itu.

"Lu Xun, semisalkan aku sudah mengenal diriku sebelum bertemu denganmu, mungkin akhirnya tidak akan seperti ini, kan?" Tanya Guan Ping.

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak...! Jika... jika kau sudah mengenal dirimu sendiri... maka aku tidak akan bertemu denganmu...! Aku... aku tidak perlu bertemu denganmu..." Suaranya pun dipenuhi keputusasaan. Baru kali ini aku melihat Lu Xun seperti ini, seolah-olah dia benar-benar lepas kontrol, tidak dapat melakukan apapun.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa tadi Guan Ping mendorong Lu Xun. Itu tidak sama dengan seperti yang pertama. Ia mendorong Lu Xun, bukan karena ia menolak Lu Xun. Ia mendorong Lu Xun... karena ia menolak dirinya sendiri.

Dan Lu Xun lebih tidak suka yang kali ini.

"Hukuman yang setimpal bagi seorang pengkhianat adalah kematian..." Kata Guan Ping. Matanya terlihat cekung. Untuk sesaat, ia terlihat seperti orang yang sudah menjalani hidup ini berpuluh-puluh tahun, dan sudah kenyang dengan segala kebohongan-kebohongan yang di dunia ini. Seperti ikan di dalam kolam yang hanya berputar-putar seumur hidupnya, tidak pernah tahu apa yang ia lakukan sebenarnya.

"Aku telah mengkhianati seorang Phoenix..."

DEG!

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Dan seolah tak akan bisa berdetak lagi ketika melihat Guan Ping ada di bibir lubang itu. Dekat sekali dengan lubang hitam itu.

"Guan Ping...!"

"GUAN PING! JANGAN GILA!"

Sama seperti Lu Xun, aku menghambur ke arahnya. Tidak...! Tidak mungkin...! Aku tahu Guan Ping memang jendral terhormat! Ia akan menuruti segala perintah dengan patuh, bahkan termasuk peraturan yang telah berkali-kali kulanggar itu, yang kutukar dengan harga diriku sendiri sebagai jendral. Setiap pengkhianat harus mati. Harus mati.

Harus mati.

Seolah-olah... tidak ada kesempatan kedua. Seolah-olah manusia tidak bisa berubah, tidak bisa menjadi baik.

Yah, memangnya dunia ini akan menawarkan kesempatan kedua? Dan memangnya dunia ini percaya kita adalah orang baik? Persetan dengan semua omong kosong orang bahwa kita bisa melakukan ini-itu! Itu semua cuma sanjungan untuk membuat kita senang! Tidak ada yang benar-benar percaya bahwa kita adalah orang yang baik dan bisa berubah! Dan memang kita tidak akan bisa berubah!

Tapi... aku tidak merasa seperti itu lagi... aku tahu aku adalah pengkhianat, dan aku mengakuinya! Hanya saja, bukankah semua itu tidak penting sekarang? Aku ingin berubah... tidak, aku berjuang untuk berubah!

"BODOH...!" Sumpahku sambil menudingnya. "Jangan percaya peraturan bodoh itu...! Hidup ini sangatlah penting dan berharga, lebih penting daripada sebaris peraturan...! Semua orang berhak mendapat kesempatan kedua...! Dan... dan..." Sungguh, aku benci mengatakannya! Aku benci mengatakan hal ini pada orang yang sudah membuat Lu Xun seperti ini!

Tapi... tapi... bukankah dulu aku juga melakukan hal yang sama? Aku tidak sedikitpun lebih baik dari Guan Ping! "Lu Xun sudah memaafkanmu, Guan Ping...!"

Guan Ping hanya tertawa getir. "Iya... hidup ini terlalu penting dan berharga... terlalu penting dan berharga sampai-sampai kita tidak bisa menanggapinya dengan serius..."

"GUAN PIIIIIIIIIIIINGGGGG...!"

"Jangan mendekat...!" Seru Guan Ping, sambil mengancam dengan pedangnya saat kami berlari ke arahnya. Aku dan Lu Xun berhenti. "Atau aku akan melompat!"

Tidak... celaka...!

"Guan Ping...! Apa yang dikatakan Zhao Yun benar...!" Lu Xun berseru, mencurahkan seluruh perasaan di hatinya. Peluh di wajahnya bercampur dengan airmatanya. "Aku tidak peduli dengan hukum itu! Kau temanku, dan aku memaafkanmu!"

Setiap dinding yang mendengarkan tak kuasa melakukan apapun, selain hanya memantulkan suaranya. Semakin terpantul, kesedihan dalam suara itu makin berlipat ganda. Lu Xun... dia benar-benar sedih, sama seperti saat aku yang melakukan ini padanya. Namun satu hal yang aku takutkan adalah... jika semisalkan kali ini dia akan berakhir lebih sedih daripada saat itu...

Kudengar suara Guan Ping menghentikan gema-gema itu. Pelan, tidak membentak seperti tadi.

"Lu Xun, saat pertarungan di Gunung Qing Cheng itu, dimana kau menyembuhkanku dan akhirnya aku menyerangmu..." Matanya memandang lurus kepada Lu Xun. Ia berhenti, mengizinkan kami mengingat kejadian itu. Ya... melihat Guan Ping di tempat ini, seolah kejadian itu baru saja terjadi kemarin. "... seharusnya saat itu... aku benar-benar ingin membunuhmu."

Aku dan Lu Xun, kami berdua tertegun, kehilangan kata-kata yang sudah dipersiapkan di ujung lidah kami.

Guan Ping memandang ke jendela, dimana seberkas cahaya matahari menyeruak masuk. "Kekuatan Phoenix yang aku ingin kau tunjukkan padaku adalah kekuatan menghancurkan itu. Aku ingin kau membunuhku dengan kekuatan menghancurkan milikmu..." Suaranya terdengar begitu jauh, melewati puncak-puncak gunung dan awan-awan, menyebrangi sungai, sebelum sampai ke telinga kami. "Sebab kalau kau tidak membunuhku saat itu, aku yakin semua akan berakhir seperti ini..."

Kenapa Guan Ping terasa jauh sekali?

"Karena itukah kau bilang... 'aku bisa memaafkan kehancuran yang ia bawa, meski itu akan menghanguskan kerajaan-kerajaan! Tapi aku tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan kedamaiannya'?" Tanyaku, dengan nada yang datar. Aku tidak tahu harus merasakan apa. Aku sedih mengetahui kenyataan ini. Tapi aku senang Guan Ping mau mengatakannya dengan jujur.

Dia memang adalah... teman kami yang paling tulus. Sangking tulusnya, sampai orang-orang itu bisa memperalatnya seperti ini.

Jendral itu mengangguk "Akhirnya, kau malah menyembuhkanku kan, Lu Xun? Aku benar-benar marah sekali saat itu." Ucapnya dengan tangan mengepal. "Tapi... aku juga merasa... senang." Ia berhenti sejenak pada kata-kata terakhir, mencari-cari kata yang tepat. "Saat itu aku berpikir... mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau kau bukan Phoenix. Tapi... yahhh..."

Ia hanya mendesah, namun kami semua tahu lanjutannya.

"Guan Ping...!"

Mata Lu Xun tiba-tiba melebar. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa, bahkan ia sampai memaksa menggerakkan tubuhnya itu untuk mendekat! Betapa terkejutnya aku saat melihat Guan Ping memandang ke langit-langit sekali, kemudian tersenyum pada kami berdua.

"Seandainya... aku bisa merasakan kekuatan menyembuhkan itu lagi..."

Dan sesudah itu, tubuhnya oleng ke belakang.

Aku dan Lu Xun berlari secepat yang kaki kami izinkan.

"GUAN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !"

* * *

><p>Guan Xing serta kedua jendral itu sudah tiba di pintu gerbang <em>Bai Di Cheng<em>-Istana Bai Di. Mereka masuk melalui Pintu _Kai_-Buka yang masih berada di teritori Shu, dan bukan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup yang ada di teritori Wu. Tak seperti kakaknya, Guan Xing tidak mengetahui rahasia di balik istana ini. Ia tidak begitu tertarik. Istana itu didirikan untuk Sang Phoenix, bukan untuk manusia. Jadi, untuk apa mempelajarinya?

Sebagai seorang jendral yang tidak akan melangkahi perintah atasannya, Guan Xing tidak masuk ke dalam bangunan yang terkenal hanya dapat dilalui oleh Sang Phoenix saja. Di satu sisi dari pintu gerbang itu, ia melihat sebuah batu besar yang berukir huruf-huruf di atasnya. Jendral muda itu membacanya sekilas.

"_Ting chao er yuan_-Ketika arus terdengar, melingkarlah  
><em>Jian xin er ji<em>-Ketika surat terlihat, diamlah"

Apa maksudnya, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Di depannya adalah pintu masuk ke dalam bangunan itu. Di belakangnya adalah gerbang. Di kiri dan kanannya adalah tembok setinggi sepuluh meter yang ujungnya ditancapkan berbagai senjata tajam seperti tombak, golok, pedang, dan sebagainya. Pintu yang luar biasa besar berada di tengahnya. Pintu itu terkunci.

"Apa ini tidak bisa dibuka?" Tanyanya pada Hui Ying sambil mengetuk pintu tersebut.

Hui Ying menjawab. "Pintu-pintu yang berada di tembok-tembok ini tidak memiliki kunci, tidak akan bisa dibuka dengan cara apapun." Katanya. "Namun aku mendengar bahwa jika _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di berhasil dipecahkan, pintu-pintu ini akan terbuka dengan sendirinya."

"Begitu..." Gumam Guan Xing.

Namun rasa penasarannya tidak mati begitu saja. Guan Xing berbicara dengan seorang prajurit pemanahnya dan meminjam sebuah busur. Hui Ying dan Jian Wang hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan dengan heran saat jendral itu menarik busurnya dan menembakkan salah satu anak panah ke langit. Anak panah itu melesat ke atas, tinggi sekali melampaui tembok setinggi sepuluh meter itu. Di titik ketinggian maksimum, anak panah itu jauh di balik tembok tersebut.

Awalnya, baik Hui Ying maupun Jian Wang tidak mengira akan terjadi apapun. Namun betapa kagetnya mereka berdua saat mereka mendengar suara-suara dari baliknya. Suara manusia!

"WAAAAAAAAA! Apa itu, Zhou Ying?! Tempat ini juga bisa menembakkan anak panah, ya?" Suara yang pertama adalah suara yang keras, seperti suara laki-laki, meski jelas-jelas bahwa suara ini adalah suara perempuan.

Suara yang kedua adalah suara yang lebih lembut, suara gadis pada umumnya. "Ya Tian! Ini benar-benar berbahaya! Kita harus berlindung!"

Guan Xing yang tertarik dengan dua suara itu langsung mendekat ke pintu, kemudian menempelkan telinganya di pintu tersebut. Dari sini suaranya terdengar lebih jelas.

"Lho? Panah-panah itu sudah tidak datang lagi?" Suara yang pertama menyahut. "Yahhh... mungkin cuma ada panah nyasar..."

"Syukurlah... eh, kenapa kau memanggilku 'Zhou Ying', 'Zhou Ying'? Kau harusnya memanggil aku 'You Niang' kan, kakak ketiga?"

"Ya Tian! Aku lupa! Maafkan aku, You Niang! Hahahaha! Sangking stressnya, sampai-sampai aku jadi lupa!"

Begitu mendengar hal ini, Hui Ying langsung berbisik pelan pada Guan Xing supaya dua orang di balik tembok itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka. "You Niang adalah nama adik terkecil dari empat bersaudara You yang kutemui kemarin." Jelasnya. "Dan yang satunya, yang dipanggil 'kakak ketiga', pasti adalah You Ma."

Sampai di situ, Guan Xing sudah dapat menarik kesimpulan yang mudah. Ini pasti berarti keempat Gaibang bermarga You yang mencurigakan itu sudah masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan ia menemukan bahwa rupanya orang-orang ini adalah Gaibang jejadian yang menyamar! Makin kuatlah kecurigaan Guan Xing bahwa siapapun yang berada di balik temnok itu pasti adalah orang yang ia cari-cari.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jendral Guan Ping ada di dalam." Hui Ying memberitahu, sekaligus berharap Guan Xing akan menunjukkan keterkejutan. Namun tak disangka-sangka bahwa Guan Xing sama sekali tidak menunjukkan perasaan apapun saat mendengarnya. "Sama seperti anda, Jendral Guan Ping juga mendapat tugas menangkan penipu dari Wu itu. Bedanya, dia masuk dan anda tidak. Apakah anda tidak mau masuk dan membantu kakak anda?"

Guan Xing hanya mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak diperintahkan untuk masuk. Aku hanya disuruh menangkap jika mereka berhasil lolos."

Sekali lagi Hui Ying bertukar pandang dengan wakilnya. Ada apa ini? Kenapa Guan Xing sepertinya tidak peduli dengan kakaknya?

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"Seandainya... aku bisa merasakan kekuatan menyembuhkan itu lagi..."

Tidak... tidak mungkin...! Kenapa selama ini ia tidak pernah memberitahukannya padaku?! Kenapa? Kalau kekuatanku itu bisa menghindarinya dari takdirnya seperti ini, seribu kali pun akan kulakukan!

Bukan... bukan itu... kenapa dia tidak bisa memaafkanku? Ada apa dengan kekuatan menyembuhkan itu, ada apa dengan kedamaian? Kenapa Guan Ping tidak bisa memaafkanku karena itu?

Apakah karena... dia tidak bisa memaafkan diri sendiri? Karena itu dia pun tak bisa memaafkanku yang memaafkannya?

Dan, hanya sepersekian detik lamanya, hanya sekejap kedipan mata saja, aku melihat sesuatu. Aku melihat kebencian yang sangat dalam di mata Guan Ping. Kebencian yang kepada siapa bermuaranya, aku tidak tahu. Namun... justru aku melihat kebencian itu di balik senyumnya. Dan ini adalah Guan Ping, yang tidak mungkin akan tersenyum pada kami kalau ia memang benci pada kami.

Mungkinkah...? Kebencian pada dirinya sendiri...?

Ya Tian...!

Aku segera berlari, menyerukan namanya sekuat yang aku bisa. Ahhh... hanya keajaiban saja jika suara di tenggorokanku tidak hilang.

Guan Ping jatuh ke dalam lubang itu, dengan senjatanya masih ada di tangan kanannya. Dan sekali lagi, hanya keajaiban saja jika tanganku berhasil menggenggam tangan kirinya sebelum ia benar-benar jatuh.

Tubuhku sendiri meluncur turun ke dalam lubang yang seperti tak berdasar itu. Dan, untuk ketiga kalinya, hanya keajaiban saja jika Zhao Yun berhasil mencekal pergelangan kakiku tepat pada waktunya.

"Lu Xun...?!"

Tanganku gemetar saat menggenggam tangannya. Sakit... kesakitan dari cambukan-cambukan itu makin tajam manakala tubuhku tertarik, dari atas dan dari bawah. Tubuhku terasa seperti kain usang yang sedang dirobek perlahan-lahan.

Tapi... itu bukan yang terpenting sekarang...! "Guan Ping...! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Suaraku benar-benar pecah, benar-benar sember dan tidak enak didengar oleh siapapun. Bahkan bunyi gelombang pasang yang berasal dari dasar sumur ini bisa dikatakan musik mahakarya jika dibandingkan dengan suaraku.

Kutatap matanya dalam-dalam. Semakin lama kebencian itu makin besar, makin kuat.

"Aku akan menyembuhkanmu...!" Kataku dengan putus asa. Bahkan dengan keadaanku seperti ini, aku tidak tahu apakah aku bisa melakukannya atau tidak! Aku tidak punya pilihan lain...! Kututup mataku, memusatkan seluruh kekuatan yang masih tertinggal di tubuhku, di tanganku yang menggenggam tangannya.

Ya Tian...! Aku harus berhasil...! Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku senekat ini menggunakan kekuatanku...!

"Lu Xun! Jangan lakukan! Kau bisa mati!"

Seruan itu datang, baik dari Guan Ping maupun Zhao Yun. Untuk menggunakan kekuatan ini pun butuh kekuatan dari diriku sendiri. Darimana aku bisa mendapatkan kekuatan itu lagi, selain dari tubuhku sendiri? Aku seperti pemulung, mengumpulkan setiap sisa kekuatan dari tubuhku yang sudah rusak, dan menggunakan seluruhnya untuk kekuatan ini, kekuatan yang kuharap dapat menyelamatkan Guan Ping...

Dan keajaiban yang lain terjadi lagi. Aku berhasil...! Tanganku bercahaya, begitu juga dengan tangannya. Dan seketika, seluruh tubuhnya sembuh dari luka-luka itu.

Tapi... aku...!

"Uggghhh...!" Aku merintih, menahan sakit di dadaku. Ya Tian...! Inikah rasanya jika jantung seseorang berhenti berdetak? Kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, seperti ada belati yang menembusnya? Ahhh... tidak... tidak...! Aku masih hidup, dan aku tidak akan mati!

Airmataku berjatuhan, tercurah seperti lilin, mendarat di wajah Guan Ping yang bermain-main dekat sekali dengan kematian. Darah yang mengalir dari tanganku membentuk aliran, yang menyambung terus sampai ke lengannya.

Guan Ping memandangku, dengan matanya terbelalak. "Lu Xun... kau...!"

"Guan Ping...! Kita adalah teman! Dan aku benar-benar mengasihimu...!" Seruku, berharap kata-kata ini akan menembus segenap jiwanya. "Dan kau... apakah... kau..."

Matanya perlahan melembut. "Lepaskan aku, Lu Xun..." Ucapnya perlahan. "Mungkin... aku tidak pernah benar-benar membencimu... Baru detik ini aku sadar... aku hanya membenci diriku sendiri..."

Itu! Itulah masalahnya...!

Tiba-tiba aku dan Guan Ping meluncur ke depan, namun syukurlah segera terhenti! Rupanya Zhao Yun makin lama makin kehilangan kekuatannya untuk menahan kami berdua. Aku tahu... dengan kedua tangannya... dan kedua kakinya terluka parah seperti itu...

Tapi... tapi... Guan Ping...!

Baru saja aku akan mengatakan sesuatu, Guan Ping sudah menjatuhkan hukuman pada dirinya sendiri.

Aku tidak bisa mempercayainya.

"... jadi... jangan mati untuk orang sepertiku..."

Tidak...!

Di depan mataku, Guan Ping mengangkat tangan kanannya yang masih menggenggam pedangnya. Diayunkannya pedang itu satu kali.

Pedang itu... menebas lengannya.

Mataku melebar. Nafasku seperti berhenti saat itu juga.

Guan Ping jatuh ke dalam dasar lubang. Tangannya yang terputus dari tubuhnya masih kugenggam di tanganku. Namun demi melihat ini, aku benar-benar kehilangan seluruh kekuatanku.

Jari-jariku terlepas dari tangan itu, dan dengan segera tangan itu bergabung dengan anggota tubuh lainnya di dasar lubang.

M-mus... mustahil...

"Guan Ping...!"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Airmata dan darahku menetes ke kegelapan yang tak berdasar itu. Tidak... bahkan sebagian dari diriku sepertinya ikut jatuh ke dalamnya.

Matahari seakan berhenti bercahaya. Waktu seakan berhenti berputar. Angin seakan berhenti berhembus.

"GUAN PING...!"

Kepalaku terasa berputar. Lubang yang gelap itu seolah mencoba memakanku, menutupi pandanganku menjadi gelap. Ataukah mungkin kegelapan itu sedang tertawa mengejekku? Sedang mencemoohku dengan memamerkan bahwa Guan Ping sudah tidak ada? Mengolok-olokku karena aku sudah tidak mungkin bisa menyelamatkan temanku lagi?

Ini pasti bohong... Ini tidak mungkin benar, kan? Mungkin Guan Ping tidak mendengarku, dan dia akan menjawab kalau aku berteriak lebih keras. Ya, kan? Ya, kan?

"GUAN PIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG !"

Bersamaan dengan itu, perlahan tubuhku terangkat naik ke atas. Zhao Yun berhasil mengangkatku sesudah Guan Ping terlepas. Bebannya menjadi lebih ringan, sehingga ia bisa mengangkatku dengan lebih mudah.

Sebaliknya, untukku, beban itu semakin berat.

Aku bahkan tidak tahu harus apa lagi...

"GUAN PING...! GUAN PIIIING..!"

Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutku. Aku... apakah aku harus menyumpahinya? Atau mungkin lebih baik jika aku menangisinya? Aku tidak tahu...

Seseorang... siapapun... tolong katakan ini hanya mimpi...

Tidak... ini bukan mimpi. Dan aku bukan anak kecil yang tidak bisa membedakan mana yang mimpi dan mana yang kenyataan.

Hanya saja... kenyataan ini terlalu buruk. Guan Ping, salah satu kawanku yang paling baik dan paling dekat, kini tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada satupun yang tersisa darinya. Mungkin hanya seberkas ingatan-ingatan di masa lalu yang tidak akan dapat diulangi lagi.

Aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau menghapus ingatan ini. Meskipun sepertinya ingatan itu sendiri, bahkan seolah Guan Ping sendiri, memaksaku untuk membuangnya ke dalam jurang itu.

Aku mengerang dalam tangisku. Suaraku... akankah suaraku di dengar Guan Ping? Aku tidak peduli jika suaraku sampai di dasar bumi atau bahkan sampai dapat mengguncangkan seisi langit, tetapi jika Guan Ping tidak bisa mendengarnya!

Aku hanya ingin dia tahu, betapa jahatnya dia...! Adalah lebih baik jika begitu mendengar kata-kataku, Guan Ping menganggapku sebagai orang gila, seperti penipu yang tidak tahu diri dan tidak bermoral... ! Setidaknya dengan demikian menandakan ia mendengarku... daripada dia menutup telinga sama sekali...! Apapun yang kukatakan, tidak ada satupun yang sampai ke hatinya...! Setiap kata-kata itu hanya masuk ke dalam telinganya, tetapi segera keluar begitu saja...

Guan Ping...! Kenapa...?! Bahkan aku sudah menyembuhkannya... apa semua itu tidak bisa, meski untuk sedikit saja, membisikkan sesuatu padanya?

Aku terlalu bodoh dan terlalu untuk mengetahui bahwa kedua tangan Zhao Yun mendekapku kuat-kuat. Sama sepertiku, airmatanya juga mengalir seperti hujan.

"Lu Xun..." Kudengar suara Zhao Yun di sela-sela tangisanku. "Ini pilihan Guan Ping sendiri... dia memilih kebanggaannya sebagai jendral daripada menjalani hidup sebagai pengkhianat..."

Aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Belum.

"Hargailah keputusannya..."

Menghargai? Apanya yang bisa dihargai dari keputusan seperti itu? Dan kebanggan? Apakah ada kebanggan yang bisa diperoleh melalui bunuh diri?!

Aku mendorong Zhao Yun, mungkin terlalu kuat. "Menghargai keputusannya?! Apa yang bisa dihargai dari itu?!" Tanganku menggenggam bahu Zhao Yun erat-erat dan mengguncang tubuhnya, seperti ingin menyadarkannya. Mataku menatapnya tajam bagai pisau, panas bagai api.

"Apa yang Guan Ping lakukan itu bukan hanya sesuatu yang jahat! Bunuh diri adalah kejahatan itu sendiri!" Aku seperti kehilangan kendali atas diriku sendiri. Aku bahkan sudah tidak peka lagi dengan keadaan sekelilingku! Hanya ada satu hal yang di pikiranku, menumpahkan segala kemarahanku. "Kejahatan yang tertinggi... yang tidak mau peduli dengan keberadaannya! Yang tidak mau bersumpah setia dengan kehidupan! Yang... yang...!"

Sepasang tangan mencekal lengan atasku kuat-kuat. Tangan Zhao Yun. "Lu Xun! Tenanglah!"

Mataku seakan buta, aku tidak bisa melihat kekhawatirannya padaku yang terlukis di wajahnya. Di kepalaku hanya ada Guan Ping, Guan Ping, dan Guan Ping. Pemandangan saat ia memutus tangannya sendiri karena aku menolak melepaskannya terus terulang-ulang di kepalaku.

Ya Tian...! Guan Ping...! Kenapa...?!

"Zhao Yun! Jika Guan Ping membunuhmu, dia hanya membunuh satu orang saja...! Jika dia membunuhku, dia hanya membunuh satu orang saja...!" Aku berteriak, membiarkan suaraku meliar, membiarkan kemarahan dan kefrustrasianku memenuhi ruangan ini, pathos yang dalam mengatasi dalamnya lubang itu. "Tapi membunuh dirinya sendiri... dia membunuh semua orang di muka bumi ini...!"

Zhao Yun panik, sampai-sampai jiwanya seperti tercerai-berai di langit. Dengan semua ini, aku tahu dia tidak akan mengerti apa yang kukatakan!

Sudahlah...! Dengarkan aku saja...! Aku tidak peduli jika dia mengerti atau tidak!

Syukurlah Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia membuka mulut... hanya untuk menutupnya lagi.

Aku menangis sejadi-jadinya. Tubuhku yang sudah sejak awal tidak menyisakan kekuatan sedikit pun terasa begitu lemah. Aku jatuh, bersandar pada Zhao Yun.

"Yang ada di kepala Guan Ping pastilah cara untuk menyingkirkan dunia ini...!" Suaraku makin lama makin parau. "Dan... dan karena itulah... dia mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri...!"

Zhao Yun meletakkan satu tangannya di atas bahuku. "Iya... itu kejam sekali..."

"Apa dia sekalipun tidak memikirkan kita, teman-temannya?! Kalau dia memang tidak bisa menyayangi kita, tidak apa-apa dia membenci kita! Asal... asal jangan melakukan ini...!"

Sungguh, aku... apakah aku meracau?! Hatiku bagaikan laut yang bergelombang. Namun perasaan yang kuat ini bukan seperti ombak yang dengan teratur mengarah ke pantai. Tidak, perasaan ini seperti gelombang yang saling menyerang dirinya sendiri, saling meniadakan satu sama lain sampai-sampai aku tidak bisa mengenalinya lagi...!

"Dia membunuhmu... dia membunuhku..." Suara Zhao Yun. Perlahan, sangat berbeda dari suaraku.

Mungkin inilah satu-satunya masa dimana Zhao Yun lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya dariku.

"Tidak! Jangan katakan apapun lagi...! Jangan buat aku mendengarnya! Zhao Yun...!" Kedua telapak tanganku berhenti di depan wajahku. "HENTIKAN...!"

"Lu Xun!"

"Diamlah! DIAM!"

"Kalau kau bicara seperti itu... kau jadi mirip Guan Ping, lho..." Suara Zhao Yun... seperti jauh dan berputar-putar di dalam otakku. "Tulus dan jujur sekali, tapi tidak mau mendengarkan orang lain..."

Aku meronta, berusaha melepaskan diri darinya. Tapi aku tahu aku terlalu lemah untuk itu. Zhao Yun masih menggenggam tanganku erat-erat. "Lepaskan...!"

Suaranya terdengar lagi. "Kau tidur saja, Lu Xun..." Ucapnya dengan santai dan ringan. "Kau pasti mengantuk sekali, kan? Kita bedua terluka seperti ini, apalagi kau. Pasti lelah sampai ingin mati rasanya..."

"KAU GILA...! Aku tidak akan bisa tidur! Aku...!" Aku tetap meronta, berusaha memukul dan melayangkan tinjuanku. Namun dengan mudahnya Zhao Yun menghentikannya, seakan-akan tanganku hanyalah kepalan tangan bayi.

Mungkin juga ini sesuatu yang wajar. Kata-katanya mengenai aku mengantuk dan lelah sampai ingin mati bukan sesuatu yang berlebihan.

"Mudah saja..." Lagi-lagi Zhao Yun bicara. Bahkan kali ini aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya. Seluruh pemandanganku ditutupi tirai hitam yang turun perlahan. Entah kenapa, tubuhku seakan mengusir kesadaran yang hanya tinggal serpihan-serpihan. Tangan Zhao Yun yang kuat dan hangat berhenti di atas kepalaku, menepuk-nepuknya perlahan. "Tutup mata dan pikirkanlah hal-hal yang indah..."

Hal-hal yang indah...? Di tempat seperti ini?

Meski demikian, kata-kata Zhao Yun benar-benar seperti lagu pengantar tidur. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa.

Mataku terpejam. Aku jatuh ke alam mimpi...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Inilah pertama kalinya aku bersyukur atas kutukan Yin Long.

Kekuatan Lu Xun yang memang sudah terkuras habis itu makin lama makin berkurang, makin tidak terasa. Perlahan-lahan ia berhenti berontak. Bahunya lunglai, begitu juga dengan kepalanya yang mulai tertunduk.

Dan sekarang, dia sudah tertidur. Tubuhnya bersandar padaku.

"Tuh, kan?" Gumamku sambil masih menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Aku tersenyum sekilas. "Dasar bodoh... orang yang sekarat membutuhkan kematian. Orang yang lelah membutuhkan tidur. Guan Ping tidak bisa membedakan keduanya. Jangan sampai hal yang sama terjadi padamu, Lu Xun..."

Kuangkat tubuhnya, kemudian membaringkannya ke tempat yang jauh dari lubang mengerikan itu. Di ruangan ini hanya tinggal aku sendiri yang sadarkan diri. Kemana semua prajurit itu? Yahhh... kurasa memang lebih baik mereka tidak dapat sekarang. Aku sudah terlalu lelah untuk bertarung.

Kupungut tombakku yang sudah rusak. Batang metal itu berikut ujungnya. Mungkin sebaiknya membuangnya di lubang itu juga, kan? Tapi... ah, ini adalah benda yang sangat penting. Katakanlah aku pengumpul sampah, tapi memang aku masih sangat ingin menyimpannya. Jadi, aku tetap membawanya. Sepasang pedang Lu Xun yang telah menjalankan tugasnya dengan baik ini juga kusimpan.

_Bodoh kau, Guan Ping..._

Aku mendesah panjang, memandang ke atap _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

_Lu Xun sudah mati-matian menyelamatkanmu dari aku. Dan kau malah membunuh dirimu sendiri..._

Tidak heran jika Lu Xun sampai lepas kendali seperti itu. Dia sudah melakukan semuanya untuk bisa menyelamatkan Guan Ping, baik dari perasaan bersalah maupun dari kebencian. Namun aku sungguh tidak menyangka bahwa orang yang setulus dan sebaik Guan Ping bisa berakhir seperti ini. Pasti Lu Xun juga merasakan yang sama, dan itulah yang membuatnya emosi seperti tadi.

Tanpa sadar tanganku berhenti di dahiku.

"_Aku akan ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di duluan. Kalau sudah baik-baik saja, aku akan memanggil kalian juga. Bagaimana?"_

Itu yang dikatakan Lu Xun saat kami berunding tentang rencana kami ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di Kota Xiang Ke. Ya Tian... baru detik ini aku sadar kenapa Lu Xun mengusulkan begitu. Mungkin dia tahu Guan Ping akan menjebak kami di sini, dan dia ingin menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Guan Ping tanpa membahayakan kami semua.

Aku tertawa getir. Mungkin... ini salah satu alasan juga kenapa Guan Ping benci pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun selalu memikul semuanya seorang diri, tanpa mengatakannya pada siapapun. Memang benar bahwa hanya dia satu-satunya yang bisa melakukannya. Memang benar bahwa kami tidak akan mengerti apapun meski dia menceritakannya. Memang benar bahwa mungkin kami hanya mengacau saja.

Tapi... sepertinya kata 'tidak mengerti' itu tidak tepat. Bukannya kami tidak mengerti. Kami tidak mau mengerti.

Lu Xun tidak pernah menyampaikan sesuatu dengan menggumbar kata-kata kosong dan penjelasan yang panjang-panjang. Seperti kata Guan Ping, dia lebih memilih menjadi lemah dan bodoh seperti kami, supaya kami bisa berbangga diri dan memperlakukan dia semau kami. Sesudah itu, barulah kami akan tersadar siapa diri kami sebenarnya.

Lagipula, apakah kami akan percaya kalau dia mengatakannya secara langsung? Kurasa tidak.

'_Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?_' Baru sekarang aku mengerti kalimat pertanyaan itu.

Lu Xun mengatakan hal itu bukan karena kesal atau iseng atau ingin mengerjai kami. Dia ibarat seorang ibu yang memasak makanan yang sangat enak untuk anaknya yang lapar sesudah bermain seharian. Tentu si anak akan merasa makin lapar saat mencium aroma masakan ibunya. Saat makanan itu selesai dimasak, si ibu membawakan makanan itu untuk anaknya. Dan sebagai balasan, si anak bukannya memakan tetapi malah bertanya, 'bagaimana rasa makanan ini?'

Tidak heran kan kalau si ibu akan bertanya balik, 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?'

Seperti itulah. Hidup ini bukan sesuatu yang bisa dijelaskan dengan kata-kata. Ada banyak hal di dunia ini yang harus dirasakan sendiri. Tapi bodohnya aku... kami, bahwa kami selalu memaksanya mengatakan penjelasan yang panjang-panjang. Seperti si anak juga. Makanan sudah terhidang di depannya, dan masih saja ia bertanya seperti itu, menuntut ibunya untuk memberikan penjelasan yang tidak berguna. Bukankah padahal cukup memakannya saja agar tahu bagaimana rasanya?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Guan Ping tidak senang pada Lu Xun karena Lu Xun tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa padanya, dan lebih memilih menyuruhnya melihat dan merasakan sendiri. Tapi... karena takut... dia lebih memilih untuk menutupinya. Orang-orang yang seluruh perhatiannya dicurahkan untuk menyembunyikan kesalahannya dari orang lain, dan tidak bisa bertahan kalau ada orang yang menunjukkannya di depannya.

Mungkin bagi Guan Ping, lebih baik Lu Xun menjelaskannya panjang lebar. Sebab dengan demikian ia bisa menyangkalnya. Tetapi kalau Lu Xun sendiri yang menunjukkannya, dan Guan Ping melihatnya sendiri, dia tidak akan bisa melakukan apapun untuk membela diri.

Kuharap... aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang malang seperti itu.

Mataku memandang ke bawah dari jendela. Dari sini kulihat seluruh tanah China yang terhampar luas tanpa batas. Tepat di sebelah utara dari sini adalah Sungai Chang Jiang yang besar. Sebuah anak sungai kecil menyabang dari sungai itu dan berhenti di bawah istana ini.

Oh... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa dari lubang itu bisa terdengar suara gelombang pasang. Suara aliran anak sungai yang mengalir tersalur melalui lubang yang dalam seperti jurang ini, memantul-mantul di dindingnya yang lingkaran sehingga memperbesar suaranya. Sama seperti jika kita menggulung kertas, kemudian meletakkan lubangnya di telinga kita. Pasti suara apapun di lubang yang satunya akan terdengar sangat keras.

Jadi... inilah maksudnya '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_-Begitu kau mendengar gelombang pasang, maka matilah'. Di bawah jurang yang dalam itu adalah kematian.

Berarti... tidak peduli apapun yang kami lakukan, Guan Ping memang sudah tidak dapat ditolong, ya...?

Padahal kupikir jika itu bisa membuat Lu Xun senang, aku akan mencoba melakukannya. Apalagi, Guan Ping sama saja denganku. Kami sama-sama mengkhianatinya. Kami sama-sama parahnya. Tidak peduli bahwa pengkhianatnnya sudah direncanakan sejak lama atau barusan, tetap saja kesalahan kami sama besarnya.

Dan... kalau menurut hukum, harusnya hukuman yang menimpa kami pun sama.

Bedanya, dia memilih mati demi memperoleh kebanggaan palsu sambil mengutuki seluruh dunia. Sementara aku... aku lebih memilih belas kasihan. Katakanlah aku tidak punya harga diri seperti seorang pengemis yang mengemis pengampunan. Tapi, kalau memang aku salah, apakah aku harus menutupinya? Tidak, kan? Kalau kau salah, sebaiknya kau mengakui kesalahanmu dan bertobat, bukannya menutup-nutupinya dari orang lain, apalagi dengan cara membunuh dirimu sendiri.

Aku bukannya tidak membunuh diriku sendiri karena aku takut mati. Sebaliknya, aku berani menghadapi hidup, makanya aku tidak ingin mengakhirinya begitu saja. Heran... di dunia ini ada istilah 'berani mati', 'berani mati'. Padahal, bukankah menghadapi kehidupan juga butuh keberanian?

Keberanian, ya...? Keberanian adalah sesuatu yang paradox juga, seperti pepatah _baima fei ma_-Kuda putih bukanlah kuda. Keberanian berarti kemauan kuat untuk hidup yang mengambil wujud kesiapan untuk mati. Untuk mendapat hidup, seseorang harus mati... sebenarnya, itu bukan kalimat yang mistis atau mantra-mantra yang tidak bisa dimengerti. Itu adalah sepotong ucapan untuk semua orang, untuk nelayan, untuk pelaut, untuk pengembara, untuk jendral, untuk prajurit, untuk siapa saja...

Aku duduk di sebelah Lu Xun. Entah karena iseng atau apa, tanganku yang suka cari gara-gara ini sekali lagi menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Kalau tadi tepukan di kepalanya itu untuk menidurkannya, kini untuk membangunkannya.

"Lu Xun..." Panggilku dengan suara sehalus mungkin. "Bangun... kalau kita tidak cepat keluar dari sini, kau bisa mati..."

Bodoh... kenapa aku harus membangunkannya? Biarlah aku mencari jalan sendiri.

Jadi, kuangkat Lu Xun di atas punggungku. Seketika itu juga bajuku basah oleh darahnya. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan hal sepele seperti itu. Aku menemukan sebuah tangga yang menurun ke bawah, ke lantai dua belas.

Hmmm... pikir-pikir, aku dibawa ke tempat ini dalam keadaan tidak sadarkan diri. Jadi, aku tidak tahu jalan yang harus kutempuh. Sementara dengan Lu Xun, aku tidak tahu. Apakah dia juga dijebak sehingga jatuh pingsan dan lantas dibawa kemari? Ataukah... mungkin dia berhasil menemukan jalan ke atas? Yang manapun itu, dua-duanya sama-sama masuk akal. Kudengar, istana ini hanya bisa dilewati oleh Sang Phoenix, kan? Ada kemungkinan Lu Xun bisa memecahkan teka-teki _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di karena dia seorang Phoenix, makanya dia bisa sampai ke lantai tertinggi.

Lantai dua belas juga kosong, tidak ada apapun selain sebuah dinding lingkaran di tengah. Hahaha... kukira dinding ini adalah pillar besar. Tahulah aku bahwa yang di dalam tempat itu adalah sumur... sebuah jurang yang sangat dalam dan sangat berbahaya.

Di lantai ini ada dua tangga turun. Yang pertama di sebelah barat, sementara yang satu lagi di sebelah timur.

Aku harus lewat yang mana?

Astaga... ternyata tekadku untuk melanjutkan perjalanan ini seorang diri hanya sekuat alang-alang tua saja. Tepatnya, meski aku punya tekad sekuat baja, aku tetap tidak mungkin bisa melewati tempat ini kalau tidak tahu jalannya.

Apakah mungkin Lu Xun tahu jalannya?

Aku duduk bersandar pada sebuah dinding, sambil membaringkan Lu Xun di sebelahku. Kurasa aku harus menunggunya bangun...

* * *

><p>"Aiya... You Niang... aku lapar..."<p>

"Sabarlah, kakak ketiga... sebentar lagi kakak pertama dan kakak kedua pasti akan menyelesaikan istana ini. Tenang saja!"

Sekali lagi Guan Xing mendengar suara itu, berikut Hui Ying dan Jian Wang. Mereka masih ada di sana dan mengawasi sejak tadi. Hampir setengah jam telah berlalu sejak ia menembakkan anak panah, dan sekarang ia mendengar suara-suara lagi dari balik pintu tersebut.

"Ini sudah pagi, dan aku belum makan... You Niang, aku lapar... lapar..."

"Sabar, kakak ketiga..."

"Kau jangan bilang 'sabar', 'sabar' terus! Semisalkan kakak pertama dan kakak kedua berhasil menyelesaikan sesudah kita mati kelaparan bagaimana?"

Tidak ada jawaban lagi.

Ketiga jendral Shu itu bisa saja untuk memilih tidak peduli, kan? Dan sepertinya lebih baik begitu. Lagipula, kedua gadis di balik pintu tersebut pasti sekomplotan dengan orang yang mereka cari. Kalau mereka mati kelaparan, lalu kenapa? Salah sendiri masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Tepatnya, salah sendiri melakukan kejahatan di Kerajaan Shu.

Tapi... entah kenapa... Guan Xing tidak bisa membiarkannya.

Ada sesuatu dalam kedua suara gadis itu yang membuatnya heran. Gadis dengan suara keras seperti laki-laki itu, kalau ia tidak salah dengar, bertanya _'semisalkan kakak pertama dan kakak kedua berhasil menyelesaikan sesudah kita mati kelaparan bagaimana?'_. Pertanyaan yang aneh dan janggal sekali, begitulah pikir Guan Ping. Kalau ia berada di situasi yang sama dengan gadis itu, ia tentu akan bertanya '_semisalkan kakak pertama dan kakak kedua sudah mati bagaimana?_'

Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Pertama, gadis itu terlalu bodoh sampai-sampai tidak mengerti bahaya yang ada pada _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Kedua, memang gadis itu percaya sepenuhnya bahwa kedua kakaknya pasti akan berhasil melewatinya.

Bagaimana gadis itu bisa begitu yakin?

Guan Xing menghela nafas. Kalau orang itu bukan Sang Phoenix, tak peduli sehebat apapun dia, pasti akan gagal melewatinya. Salah satu dari dua kakak gadis ini pasti adalah Sang Phoenix itu. Ya, kalau dia memang Phoenix.

Hanya ada satu kemungkinan bagi Guan Xing. Kedua 'kakak' itu akan gagal karena memang tidak ada Phoenix. Dan dua gadis yang ada di dalam akan mati kelaparan, entah sesudah berapa lama.

Menyedihkan sekali, kan?

Meskipun musuh, tetapi Guan Xing tidak bisa membisukan hati nuraninya sendiri.

Selain itu, ada satu lagi pikiran yang muncul di benaknya.

Bagaimana jika dua 'kakak' itu pada akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan istana labirin ini, tetapi kemudian menemukan dua adiknya sudah tewas? Bagaimana jika yang ada di dalam istana bukanlah penipu, tetapi sungguh-sungguh Sang Phoenix?

"Jendral Hui Ying," panggil Guan Xing. "Apakah di dekat sini ada orang yang menjual makanan?"

Hui Ying terkejut mendengar pertanyaan itu. "Tentu ada."

Sesudah mendengar penjelasan dari Hui Ying, Guan Xing menyuruh seorang prajurit bawahannya untuk pergi ke tempat itu dan membeli beberapa buah _baozi_. Prajurit itu melakukan tepat seperti yang diperintahkan jendralnya, dan pulang dengan membawa sebungkus _baozi_ hangat yang masih mengepul baru selesai di kukus. Guan Xing menerimanya, tak lupa sebelumnya mengucapkan terima kasih.

Pada seorang prajurit lain, ia meminjam tombak.

"Jendral Guan Xing?" Tanya Jian Wang penasaran. "Apa yang anda lakukan? Anda akan menolong mereka?"

Guan Xing masih berkonsentrasi mengikatkan bungkusan _baozi_ itu pada ujung tombak yang ia pinjam. "Tentu saja. Kita tidak tahu siapa mereka. Bisa saja mereka penjahat." Jawabnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau mereka adalah teman-teman, atau saudara-saudara Sang Phoenix?"

Jendral itu berdiri dan mengambil jarak dari tembok. Sekuat tenaga dilemparkannya tombak itu melewati dinding yang tinggi menjulang di hadapannya. Tombak itu sendiri sukses menghantarkan makanan yang dikirimkan Guan Xing pada penerimanya.

Saat itu juga, di dengarnya suara dari balik tembok.

"You Niang! You Niang! Lihat! Ada _baozi_ turun dari langit!"

Guan Xing tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Turun dari langit, kau jangan gila, kakak ketiga! Jangan-jangan ada orang yang mengetahui keberadaan kita di sini dan mengirim kita _baozi-baozi_ ini! Bagaimana kalau yang mengirimkan adalah prajurit-prajurit Shu?" Suara yang kedua terdengar lebih waspada.

"Kalau semisalkan yang mengirim _baozi-baozi_ ini pada kita memang prajurit Shu, lantas kenapa? Yang penting, dia sudah berbaik hati pada kita!" Suara itu membalas lagi dengan lebih ceria. Mendengar suaranya yang terdengar tertahan dan tidak jelas, pasti sekarang ia sedang menyantap _baozi-baozi_ itu. "HEEEEEIIIII! Siapapun kau yang memberikan _baozi_ ini, terima kasih, ya!"

Jendral Shu itu, yang memprakarsai bantuan kecil ini, dengan seulas senyum menjawab dengan suara yang sama lantangnya. "Selamat menikmati!"

"WHOOOOAAAAA! You Niang! Kau dengar itu? Ada yang menjawab! Ada yang menjawab!" Suara itu benar-benar terdengar heboh sekali. "HALOOOO? Apa ada orang di seberang tembok ini? Kalau ada, jawab aku, ya...! Apa kau yang memberikan _baozi-baozi_ ini?"

Hui Ying dan Jian Wang entah harus tertawa atau panik melihatnya. Tapi Guan Xing terlihat senang sekali. Senyumnya mengembang. Apakah karena gadis ini begitu polos dan periang? Seperti seorang sahabat yang dikenalnya? Seperti Zhang Bao? Mungkinkah karena itu maka ia menolong mereka? Mungkin saja... siapa yang bisa tahu?

"Iya! Akulah yang memberikan _baozi_ itu!" Balas Guan Xing sekali lagi. Semakin lama, ia semakin penasaran dengan orang-orang yang ada di balik tembok ini. "Makanlah! Kakak pertama dan kakak keduamu pasti akan sedih kalau melihatmu kelaparan!"

Sebuah jawaban lagi. "Terima kasih, _xiansheng_! Wah, kau mendengar pembicaraan kami, ya?" Tanyanya, yang segera dijawab Guan Xing dengan sebuah 'iya'. "Kakak pertama dan kakak kedua sedang berjuang untuk keluar dari istana ini! Kalau kau bertemu dengan mereka, tolong sampaikan salam kami, You Ma dan You Niang, pada mereka, ya! Katakan kami akan menunggu dengan sabar!"

Betapa optimisnya kalimat itu! Satu-satunya orang di dunia ini yang Guan Xing tahu bisa begitu optimis dan ceria dalam menghadapi sesuatu, bahkan hal yang paling buruk sekalipun, adalah Zhang Bao.

"Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan masuk ke dalam!" Balas Guan Xing. "Kau tahu? Hanya Sang Phoenix saja yang bisa melewati istana ini! Orang lain tidak!"

Keheningan sejenak. Guan Xing benar-benar menantikan jawaban dari suara asing di seberang.

Suara dengan logat timur yang sangat kental...

"Begitu?! WAAAAHHHHH! Berarti, mereka pasti akan berhasil melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!"

Guan Xing berbisik dalam hati. _Ternyata benar..._

* * *

><p>Sebelum cing-cong nggak jelas, saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih sama <strong>Mocca-Marocchi<strong>! Reviewnya yang kapan hari itu beneran keren, deh! Omongan Guan Ping ama Lu Xun di awal2 tentang 'mengenal diri sendiri' itu terinspirasi dari reviewnya Mocca~ Yahhh... tulisannya sih 'memahami diri sendiri', tapi nggak apalah saya ubah dikit2~ *dibacok*

Dan... mari kita berlanjut ke sebuah topik yang nggak enak...

Mungkin sodara, sodara, dan sodara bertanya kenapa kok saya bikin plotnya rada2 nge-twist gini. Maksud saya, lha wong udah enak2 si Guan Ping selamat, ngapain juga dia bunuh diri? (pastilah sodara nuduh saya soalnya saya nggak suka Guan Ping... *coret*meski itu memang benar*coret*). Tapi itu bukan alasannya. Well, saya nggak tau siapa yang 'righteousness'-nya lebih tinggi (pake tanda petik). Guan Ping ato Zhao Yun? Kalo saya sih jujur merasa bahwa historically Zhao Yun lebih tidak terikat peraturan2 macam getu. Napa? Yah, liat aja Battle of Yi Ling (yang historical, bukan DW). Di sana Zhao Yun mencoba untuk menentang keinginan Liu Bei menyapu bersih Wu demi balas dendam. Dia nggak sefanatik itu dengan yang namanya 'justice' lah, 'benevolence' lah (and that's exactly why he's my Shu's fav char...)

Mengenai di Shu ada peraturan 'hukuman bagi seorang pengkhianat adalah kematian', well, sodara nyari ini di sumber manapun nggak bakal ketemu. TAPI, itu tetap menjadi peraturan nggak tertulis. Mari kita sekali lagi liat contoh historical (okay, kali ini nggak begitu historical. Kita liat Romance of Three Kingdoms-nya Luo Guanzhong). Di Fan Castle, ada 4 'pengkhianat' (sekali lagi pake petik) yang bikin sampe Shu kalah dan Guan Yu tewas, yakni Mi Fang, Fu Shi Ren, Liu Feng, dan Meng Da. Tahu apa yang menjadi nasib akhir mereka?

1. **Mi Fang** dan **Fu Shi Ren**: Pas Battle of Yi Ling, Wu awal2nya kalah BUANGET (sebelum ada Lu Xun getu~). Nah... karena mereka takut Wu kalah, akhirnya kedua2nya balik ke Shu dan minta maaf. Oh iya! Mi Fang ini sebenernya adik iparnya Liu Bei, lho~ Dan... tahu apa yang terjadi sesampainya mereka ke Liu Bei? Yups, mereka langsung dipenggal, kepala mereka dibuat nyembayangi Guan Yu. (ini berdasarkan Romance of Three Kingdoms-nya Luo Guanzhong, sih... Kalo menurut sejarah asli, mereka nggak pernah balik ke Shu dan terus mengabdi ke Wu sampe mati.)

2. **Liu Feng**: (PS. orang ini adalah salah satu alasan kenapa saya bilang Cao Cao masih lebih punya hati daripada Liu Bei, meski Liu Bei banyak menggumbar kata 'benevolence' dan 'virtue') Liu Feng ini adalah ANAK ANGKAT Liu Bei. Dan kesalahan dia di Fan Castle cuma terlambat ngirim reinforcement ke Guan Yu (barengan ama Meng Da, BTW). Nah... gara2 ini, Liu Bei berniat mau bunuh Liu Feng dengan cara yang... well... pengecut banget. Singkatnya, Liu Bei ngirim Liu Feng ke battle yang nggak seimbang dan akhirnya Liu Feng kalah. Pas Liu Feng balik, Liu Bei mengeksekusi anak angkatnya itu dengan alasan bahwa dia kalah perang (padahal emang sejak awal Liu Bei pengen bunuh Liu Feng). Well, sejahat2nya Cao Cao (wait. Siapa bilang Cao Cao jahat? Itu kan Luo Guanzhong yang bilang?), saya nggak pernah ngeliat dia bunuh anaknya sendiri, baik anak angkat maupun kandung. Lha seorang Liu Bei melakukan ini, padahal dia yang paling suka ngomong 'benevolence', kan? Ya Tian... dan semua Shu-ist memberi excuse bahwa Liu Bei melakukan ini untuk balas dendam. Please.

I don't want to live in this planet anymore...

3. **Meng Da**: Dia sedikit lebih pinter daripada Liu Feng. Meng Da keluar dari Shu dan gabung Wei.

Sesudah 'pengkhianat' ini, masih ada 2 orang lagi yakni 2 orang yang bunuh Zhang Fei. Padahal seriously, itu salahnya Zhang Fei sendiri sampe dia dibacok ama anak buahnya. Suruh siapa dia mabuk2an plus suka nyiksa anak buahnya? Sangking ngamuk, 2 orang anak buahnya (**Fan Jiang** dan **Zhang Da**) bunuh Zhang Fei dan join ke Wu. Beberapa saat sebelum Lu Xun menampakkan batang hidung di Yi Ling, dua orang ini dikembalikan ke Shu untuk menguasahakan perdamaian. Tahu apa yang Liu Bei lakukan? BACOK.

Intinya, lucu juga bagaimana semua pengkhianat berakhir dibacok di tangan seorang Liu Bei (basically, Shu). Inilah yang memaksa saya berpikir bahwa di Shu ada sejenis peraturan nggak langsung: HUKUMAN BAGI SEORANG PENGKHIANAT ADALAH KEMATIAN. So, sangking 'benevolence'nya, jadilah orang-orang pengkhianat dihukum mati. Dan jadilah Guan Ping di FF saya bernasib seperti ini...

Oh iya! Kalo kita meneliti lebih jauh... aneh juga bahwa banyak 'pengkhianat' di Shu ini pindah ke Wu (Fu Shi Ren, Mi Fang, Zhang Da, Fan Jiang). Apakah Wu punya semacam daya tarik untuk menarik orang2 'buangan'? Ditambah lagi kalo kita liat kebanyak jendral Wu tuh awalnya musuh dari Sun Ce cs, misalnya Tai Shici, Gan Ning, Zhou Tai... and ultimately, Lu Xun. Nahhh... dari sini jugalah ide Fanfic ini bahwa orang2 Shu yang notabene punya peraturan seperti yang saya sebut di atas, juga merendahkan Wu karena Wu isinya para orang2 buangan plus mantan musuh getuuu~ Sebaliknya, saya nggak pernah denger ada kejadian seorang jendral Wu yang berkhianat ke Wei ato Shu. Kalo orang bilang jendral2 Shu paling setia, saya bakal menentang ini habis2an. Overall, hanya Wu satu2nya yang nggak ada jendral yang pindah kerajaan. Makanya itu, di chap2 awal dari **Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze** saya juga nggak ragu dan nggak merasa berlebihan menyebutkan sesuatu seperti 'kesetiaan Lu Xun pada Wu tidak kalah dengan kesetiaan Zhao Yun pada Shu'.

That's it.

Setelah PyroMystic menyatakan hal ini, semua Shu-ist akan berbondong2 ngeflame saya dan FF saya... HURRRRAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Firstly, saya seneng di Shu ada Zhao Yun, Huang Zhong, dan kisah menarik seorang Wei Yan. Sayang sekali nggak suka Rulernya, mulai dari Liu Bei ampe Liu Chan. Dan honorable mention buat tokoh paling saya benci sepanjang sejarah peradaban manusia: Guan Yu n Zhang Fei. Plus, meski di FF ini saya pro Zhuge Liang, benernya ada beberapa hal yang saya nggak suka dari Zhuge Liang (yang nggak akan saya bahas di sini). Lagian, idealisme mereka TIDAK hanya terkesan impossible, tapi juga munafik. So, saya bukan seorang Shu-ist.

Secondly, saya suka di Wu ada pemimpin yang baik hati seperti Sun Ce plus Sun Jian. Saya juga seneng ada orang-orang seperti Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang kisahnya inspirasional banget. Plus, tentu saja, Lü Meng dan Lu Xun laaaahhhhh~ TAPI saya nggak suka Ruler seperti Sun Quan dan sesudahnya. So, saya juga nggak mau disebut Wu-ist.

Thirdly, saya suka Wei. Ini kerajaan yang menurut saya paling jujur, bersih, transparan, nggak ada munafik2nya. Kalo emang jahat, ya udah! *dibacok Li Dian* MESKIPUN saya secara pribadi nggak pernah menganggap Wei itu jahat. Justru saya bersimpati dengan para Wei-ist. Why? Karena kalo Cao Cao bacok seseorang, seluruh dunia memaki2. Sebaliknya, kalo Liu Bei yang bacok seseorang, seluruh dunia memberi excuse. Tapi, jujur saya belum menemukan hal yang mengesankan dari Wei, misalkan ceritanya ato ada character dengan sifat yang inspirasional. So, saya juga nggak bisa disebut Wei-ist.

Jin? Pass...

Well... saya kayaknya nggak bisa mendukung siapapun. Paling mendingan dikit mungkin Wu. Semisalkan Sun Ce hidup lebih lama, pasti nggak kayak gini dah kisahnya. Semisalkan yang melanjutkan tahta Wu bukan keturunan Sun Quan tapi keturunan Sun Ce, mungkin Wu nggak akan dihacurkan ama Jin. Mungkin... mungkin... mungkin lho ya...

Kesimpulan dari semuanya... well, jangan salahkan saya kalo Guan Ping terpaksa saya bunuh. Bukannya masalah nggak suka ato apa... tapi justru lebih masuk akal seperti ini. Coba semisalkan sodara di posisi Guan Ping di Fanfic ini. Pilihan sodara cuma kembali ke Cheng Du dan melaporkan kalo sodara gagal ke bapak sodara yang lumayan ngeri abis itu... (plus poin kalo anda berani bilang, "Tapi Lu Xun benar-benar adalah Phoenix!"). Sodara kira apa yang akan dilakukan Guan Yu? Sudah pasti membacok anaknya sendiri. Apalagi, Guan Ping itu juga anak angkat. Liat aja tuh si Liu Bei, di sejarah asli dia bacok anak angkatnya. Apa yang membuat Guan Yu nggak membacok anak angkatnya juga?

Well... at this point, pilihan Guan Ping cuma dua: mati di tempat, ato mati di Cheng Du sesudah ketemu bapaknya. Saya lebih suka bunuh Guan Ping di sini. Seenggak-senggaknya, yang terakhir dia liat tuh Lu Xun...

Wokey... APA2AN INI SAYA SAMPE NGERAMBLING PANJANG LEBAR?! Yahhh... itu demi memberi pencerahan ke sodara napa kok saya terpaksa bunuh Guan Ping di sini (neeway, barusan saya ngomong2 dengan seorang teman, yang mana kemudian teman itu bilang begini ke saya something like this: "ada reader yang pernah bilang gini: 'PyroMystic itu, loh~ kalo bikin cerita kok sukanya tragis2, sih?!'"). Tragis, ya... well... daripada tragis, saya lebih suka dibilang ironis benernya... Ya udahlah, terserah sodara~

That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama! _Zai jian_!


	65. The Moribund Paradox

Rambling geje dulu, yak!

Begini... dulu saya adalah salah satu dari beberapa (nggak banyak juga, sih...) orang yang ngotot pengen historical pairingnya Lu Xun (namely, **Sun Shi**) muncul sebagai playable character di Dynasty Warriors Series. TAPI... suatu kali saya baca di Dynasty Warriors Confession yang intinya isinya adalah bahwa: Setiap kali pairing dari seorang chara muncul, pasti chara itu jadi nggak banget. Misal: Dulu Zhen Ji di DW4 itu adalah cewe keren yang mandiri getu~ Nah, begitu di DW5 Cao Pi muncul, Zhen Ji jadi tipe2 cewe bitchy getu~ Contoh kedua: Sun Quan (meski saya nggak suka dia). Dulu pas di DW 5 dan 6 lumayan lah~ kayaknya Sun Quan cukup reliable sebagai seorang pemimpin. Tapi, sejak di DW7 Lian Shi muncul, Sun Quan jadi crybaby banget getu~ seriously...

Nah, saya nggak mau semisalkan Sun Shi muncul, Lu Xun personalitynya jadi ancur... Well, saya akan SANGAT senang kalo Sun Shi muncul. Tapi, kalo demi seorang Sun Shi muncul maka personalitynya Lu Xun yang udah keren sangat itu dikorbankan... mendingan nggak deh. Mendingan Lu Xun selamanya jadi JOKER AKA JOmblo KERen daripada in-relationship tapi labil... (Hal yang sama berlaku untuk Zhao Yun dan chara2 bishounen lainnya...)

Seengaknya, saya lumayan seneng **Zhu Ran** muncul (YAY!) di DW8 XL. Zhu Ran adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya NPC Wu yang saya pengen muncul sejak DW5 (yups, lebih kepengen daripada Ding Feng ato Lu Su ato Han Dang). Dan yang bikin saya lebih seneng lagi adalah... Zhu Ran bener2 Zhao Yun-nya Wu! Suka banget desainnya! (meski tetep aja desain Zhao Yun DW6 nggak ada matinyaaahhhh) Tapi... well... ada dua hal yang bikin saya gemana getu Zhu Ran muncul: (1) kenapa dia nggak muncul lebih awal? Sigh... seandainya Zhu Ran muncul di DW7 ato DW8, pasti udah saya eksiskan di FF ini... (2) *mulai liat2 fanart di Pixiv* Kayaknya kemunculan Zhu Ran akan membawa implikasi-implikasi negatif. _Man, I've got a bad feeling about this_...

Wokey~ sebelum mulai chap ini, saya ingin bilang:

1. Sekali lagi mohon maap karena nggak sempat reply review... *kowtow 1000x*

2. SELAMAT! ANDA DENGAN SUKSES berhasil melewati arc Bai Di Castle yang abal nan ngaco abi iniiiihhhhhhh! Ternyata saya salah perhitungan, sodara... di awal arc ini kan saya bilang ada 9 chapter dengan nama 'Paradox', kan? Benernya emang ada 9... Cuma, chap terakhir yang ada 'Paradox'nya (AKA chap selanjutnya), rupanya udah nggak banyak cerita tentang Bai Di Castle lagi~ Hohoho~ ceritanya tentang character2 lain... So, bisa dianggep kalo ini chap terakhir arc Bai Di Castle. Buat yang berhasil melewati arc ini, SAYA UCAPKAN SELAMAT!

Wokey~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Entah sudah berapa lama aku menunggu. Untung saja akhirnya Lu Xun terbangun.

Aku sudah bertekad, aku tidak akan membangunkannya. Aku akan menunggunya sampai ia sendiri terbangun dan percaya bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau aku tenang, maka dalam tidurnya pun Lu Xun akan tenang. Yahhh... bagaimanapun, Lu Xun juga manusia dan dia butuh istirahat. Apalagi sesudah apa yang terjadi padanya. Sungguh, bagaimana dia bisa hidup sesudah lima puluh satu kali cambukan, hanya langit yang tahu.

Mungkin... mungkin... mungkin Lu Xun memang benar saat ia berkata bahwa semisalkan bukan aku pelakunya, maka cambukan-cambukan itu tidak akan terasa begitu menyakitkan. Dan lagi, kalau memang semangat untuk hidup sangatlah mempengaruhi ketahanannya, maka tidaklah heran dia masih bisa bernafas sampai detik ini. Keinginan Lu Xun untuk hidup pasti jauh lebih kuat daripada aku.

Perlahan sepasang mata emas itu terbuka. Satu tangan di kepalanya untuk menghalangi cahaya matahari yang membutakan. Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap, memandangi sekelilingnya dengan wajah bodoh.

"Sudah bangun?" Tanyaku sambil menyilangkan lengan.

Lu Xun mengusap-usap matanya sambil tersenyum iseng. "Belum."

Aku mendengus kesal. Salahku sendiri juga, sih. Siapa suruh aku menanyakan sesuatu yang sudah pasti? Heran juga... dalam kondisi seperti ini, Lu Xun masih bisa-bisanya bercanda.

"Dimana kita?" Tanyanya.

"Di _Tian Shang_," Jawabku membalas gurauannya. Lu Xun tersenyum kecut. "Kita masih di lantai kedua belas dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Sebenarnya aku ingin melanjutkan perjalanan untuk pergi ke pintu keluar. Apa mau ada dua tangga menurun. Aku tidak tahu jalan mana yang harus kupilih, jadi aku menunggumu." Jelasku panjang lebar. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau sampai ke lantai tiga belas atas kerja kerasmu sendiri, kan?"

Lu Xun mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu memang benar kata Guan Ping! Hanya Sang Phoenxi saja yang bisa menyelesaikan labirin ini!" Aku berseru girang.

Anehnya, Lu Xun tidak berbagi kegirangan yang sama denganku. Dia mendesah panjang. "Keliru, Zhao Yun. Justru sebaliknya, semua orang bisa menyelesaikan labirin ini kecuali Sang Phoenix."

Alisku terangkat. Bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Kau lihat sendiri Guan Ping berhasil sampai di lantai tiga belas. Ditambah lagi, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang sebagai perancang istana ini tentu juga tahu cara menyelesaikannya. Semisalkan Perdana Mentri membocorkannya pada semua orang, bukankah itu artinya semua orang akan jadi tahu cara memecahkannya?" Jelasnya, dan mengakhiri dengan sebuah pertanyaan yang langsung kujawab dengan anggukan. Iya juga, sih... baru kali ini terpikirkan olehku. "Teka-teki istana ini sangat panjang dan rumit. Kalau dijelaskan bisa lama sekali..."

Aku mengangkat bahu. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa mengatakannya padaku sambil kita melanjutkan perjalanan." Kataku sambil berlutut. "Ayo, naik ke punggungku."

"APAAAA?!" Bentak Lu Xun sengit bukan main. "Kenapa aku harus digendong olehmu?! Yang benar saja!"

Tuh, kan? Lu Xun ini selalu saja... "Kau sih tidak bisa berkaca. Kau lebih terlihat seperti mayat daripada manusia yang hidup, tahu. Terluka parah dan kehabisan banyak darah begitu, mana mungkin kau bisa melanjutkan perjalanan?" Nah. Sudah kuduga. Lu Xun masih saja bersikeras tidak mau. Jadi aku harus memaksanya dengan cara lain. "Dengar, Lu Xun. Ada sebuah cerita mengenai dua orang yang tersesat di jalan. Yang seorang adalah tunanetra, yang seorang lagi lumpuh. Pada akhirnya, agar mereka dapat berjalan, yang buta menggendong yang lumpuh."

Lu Xun masih memandangku dengan sedikit kesal. Yahhh... pasti dia jengkel karena aku menganggapnya tidak tahu cerita ini. Padahal sebenarnya, pasti Lu Xun yang ahli strategi dan sangat terpelajar itu akan tahu cerita bijak ini jauh sebelum aku.

"Memang benar sih kau tidak lumpuh dan aku tidak buta..." Lanjutku sambil menggaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Tapi kau terluka begini parah dan aku tidak tahu cara memecahkan labirin ini. Sudahlah, jangan jual mahal."

Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya manusia satu yang rupanya lumayan kepala batu itu akhirnya menurut. Meski agak enggan, dia naik ke atas punggungku dan aku menggendongnya. Lu Xun benar-benar hampir tidak punya berat. Ringan sekali, dibandingkan dengan sekarung batu yang pernah kami pikul saat latihan di Gunung Qing Cheng bersama Jendral Huang Zhong(1)...

"Lewat tangga di sebelah timur." Ucapnya, dan aku mengikutinya.

"Jadi..." Aku memulai. "Bagaimana cara memecahkan labirin ini?"

Lu Xun hening sejenak. "Apakah pernah terpikirkan olehmu bahwa Gerbang Yan Lu, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang didirikan dengan rute sepanjang jalan dari Wu hingga ke Shu?" Tanyanya.

Ya Tian... aku baru sadar sekarang...! Padahal sudah bertahun-tahun aku hidup di Shu! Yahhh... meski aku belum pernah masuk ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, sih...

"Perdana Mentri pasti tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix akan datang dari arah matahari terbit, dari Wu, tidak seperti _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang menganggap Sang Phoenix berasal dari Shu. Oleh karena itulah rutenya adalah pertama-tama masuk ke dalam gerbang dulu, kemudian melewati Bai Di Cheng-Istana Bai Di, dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Ia melanjutkan.

"Hmmm..." Gumamku sambil berpikir dan tetap berjalan mengikuti pentunjuk Lu Xun. "Ironis sekali kalau begitu... Perdana Mentri mengharapkan Sang Phoenix masuk dari teritori Wu dan menuju ke Shu, dari pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Tapi ternyata kau malah masuk kemari melalui pintu _Kai_-Buka untuk pergi dari Shu." Komentarku. Entah apa pula yang kupikirkan, sampai bisa-bisanya aku mengatakan demikian.

Meski aku tidak melihat ke belakang, tapi aku tahu Lu Xun mengangguk. "Karena itulah aku bilang bahwa Sang Phoenix akan menjadi satu-satunya yang tidak bisa melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Aku tidak mungkin masuk kemari melalui pintu _Sheng_-Hidup dari Wu."

Untuk sesaat kami terhening. Aku masih menuruti petunjuk Lu Xun. Kami masih berada di lantai sepuluh, labirinnya tidak serumit di lantai-lantai bawah.

Barulah aku sadar sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, apakah itu berarti mustahil masuk dari pintu _Kai_-Buka di Shu?" Tanyaku terperanjat. "Dan apakah itu berarti Guan Ping masuk ke dalam melalui pintu _Sheng_-Hidup dari Wu?"

Lu Xun menjawab. "Iya. Aku yakin begitu."

Ya Tian...!

Gila...! Jadi istana ini didirikan supaya hanya bisa dilewati satu arah saja? Dan karena itu Guan Ping masuk melalui Wu? Itu berarti istana ini tidak bisa dilewati dari Shu? Begitu? "Kalau begitu, percuma saja kita berusaha keluar!" Dengusku sambil menghentikan langkahku. "Toh kita tidak akan pernah bisa keluar kalau kita masuk dari pintu yang salah!"

Anehnya, Lu Xun menggeleng. "Tidak begitu, Zhao Yun. Setelah kupikir-pikir, sebenarnya ada cara untuk dapat memecahkan labirin ini jika kita masuk dari pintu _Kai_-Buka yang ada di Shu."

"Bagaimana caranya?" Tanyaku.

"Apa pernah terpikir olehmu kenapa istana ini dinamakan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di?" Ia balik bertanya dan aku menggeleng. Kembali Lu Xun menunjukkan jalan. Hei... apakah hanya aku atau semakin lama jalan yang kami tempuh semakin gelap dan sempit? "Kenapa _Bai_-Putih? Kenapa bukan merah, hitam, biru, kuning, hijau, atau warna-warna yang lain? Sesudah memikirkannya, aku tahu kenapa."

Segera aku bertanya. "Kenapa?"

"Kau tahu pepatah _baima fei ma_-kuda putih bukan kuda, Zhao Yun?" Menjawab pertanyaan itu, aku mengangguk. Yah, itulah pepatah yang beberapa saat lalu kupikirkan. Pepatah itu adalah sebuah paradoks, dan digunakan untuk menggambarkan sebuah keadaan yang paradoks pula. Jujur, aku tidak begitu mengerti literatur dan sematik. Kalau tidak salah penjelasannya adalah bahwa _baima fei ma_-kuda putih bukan kuda itu benar, tapi pada saat yang sama juga salah. Putih adalah sebuah kata untuk menjelaskan warna, sementara kuda adalah menjelaskan bentuknya. Kedua-duanya adalah kata benda dan digabung. Semisalkan ada seorang meminta kuda putih, maka kuda coklat dan kuda hitam tidak diperbolehkan. Anehnya, jika seseorang meminta kuda saja, maka kuda putih pun diperbolehkan.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti..." Gumam Lu Xun seolah sedang membaca pikiranku.

"Aku hanya tahu pepatah itu." Aku menjawab. "Tapi aku tidak mengerti apa hubungannya dengan istana ini."

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, seperti sedang mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjelaskan. "Harapan Perdana Mentri adalah agar Sang Phoenix masuk dari pintu _Sheng_-Hidup di Wu, kan? Aku teringat saat pergi ke sana bersama kau, Jiang Wei, dan yang lainnya, aku mengerti bahwa itu artinya Phoenix akan datang 'dalam cahaya'. Ya, itulah harapan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Beliau berharap Sang Phoenix datang dalam cahaya, disambut oleh orang-orang Shu yang sudah lama menantikan kedatangannya... Ya... begitulah..." Suara Lu Xun terdengar jauh sekali. Apakah dia sedang berbicara padaku atau kepada orang lain atau kepada dirinya sendiri, aku juga tidak tahu. "Itulah kenapa Perdana Mentri mengatakan bahwa hanya Sang Phoenix saja yang dapat melewatinya. Jawaban dari teka-teki labirin ini adalah 'cahaya'. Ikutilan jalan yang paling terang, paling dapat melihat segala sesuatu."

Jadi... begitu. Cahaya... cara melewati labirin ini adalah dengan mencari jalan yang paling dipenuhi cahaya(2). Bukan sembarang cahaya tetapi cahaya matahari itu sendiri. Ya, itu kalau semisalkan kami masuk melalui pintu _Sheng_-Hidup di Wu.

Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya?

"Tapi, yang terjadi malah sebaliknya. Aku masuk ke tempat ini dari pintu _Kai_-Buka di Shu. Dan kau tahu sendiri kenapa kita ada di sini kan, Zhao Yun?" Lu Xun melanjutkan, masih dengan suara yang sama datar seperti tadi. "Karena mereka semua ingin membunuhku. Benar-benar... kebalikan dari seluruh harapan Perdana Mentri."

Aku tidak mengatakan apapun. Hanya mengangguk.

Ironis. Aku tidak tahu kata-kata apa lagi yang paling menjelaskan keadaan ini. Kerajaan Shu adalah kerajaan yang paling menanti-nantikan Sang Phoenix, jauh melebihi Wei dan Wu. Aku sempat terkejut saat dulu Lu Xun pernah bercerita padaku bahwa kehidupannya di Wu Jun sangat biasa-biasa saja meski semua orang sudah tahu siapa dia. Saat di Lu Jiang, barulah segalanya berubah. Dan mengenai Wei, siapa yang tidak tahu apa yang terjadi? Kaisar Cao Cao dan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei berusaha mencari Sang Phoenix hanya untuk mendapatkan kekuatannya saja.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, memang yang benar-benar menunggunya hanya Kerajaan Shu saja. Tapi... kenapa bisa jadi begini? Kalau itu benar, kenapa Lu Xun bisa sampai di tempat ini bersamaku? Kenapa kami terus-menerus dikejar seperti mangsa yang dikejar oleh predatornya? Aneh... benar-benar aneh...

Semakin lama... benar-benar jalan yang kami tempuh semakin gelap! Padahal... ini kan sudah hampir jam sembilan pagi? Kenapa di dalam labirin ini rasanya seperti tengah malam?

"Semuanya... berkebalikan."

Tidak salah kan saat aku bilang dunia ini terbentuk dari paradoks?

"Tapi, itu tidak berarti labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di tidak dapat diselesaikan kalau kita masuk dari Shu." Lanjut Lu Xun sesudah keheningan itu terasa mengganggu kami. "Bedanya, karena kita masuk dari arah yang berlawan, maka segala sesuatunya akan jadi berlawanan juga. Jika Perdana Mentri merancang istana ini agar dapat dipecahkan dengan satu jawaban 'cahaya' jika masuk lewat pintu _Sheng_-hidup, maka yang harus kita lakukan adalah sebaliknya, berhubung kita masuk melalui pintu yang berlawanan."

Aku menoleh, berhenti dari langkahku. "Maksudmu...?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "'Kegelapan'..."

Kegelapan...?

Jadi itu jawabannya?

Aku menelan ludah. Bukan, bukan karena takut. Aku hanya merasa bahwa segala sesuatunya makin tidak aku ketahui. Semakin banyak aku mendengar, semakin banyak aku tidak tahu. Aku takut suatu saat nanti, jika aku mengetahui semuanya... maka itu berarti aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Kegelapan...

Tangan Lu Xun menggenggam bahuku kuat-kuat. Tangannya bergetar, entah kenapa.

Dan tahu-tahu, kepalanya tertunduk membentur bahuku. "Labirin ini benar-benar seperti Kerajaan Shu, kan?" Tanyanya. Suara itu datar, namun pada saat yang sama seperti gemuruh ombak yang bergelora. Ada kesedihan yang aneh yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Tapi lebih tidak bisa lagi dihilangkan. "Jika aku datang sesuai keinginan mereka, semua jalannya akan mudah, lebar dan lurus, cahaya dimanapun dan tidak ada bahaya. Tapi jika aku datang tidak sesuai keingan mereka..."

Ia berhenti. Yang bisa kudengar hanya desahannya saja.

Apa yang harus kukatakan padanya? Aku tidak tahu.

Bukannya aku tidak peduli dengannya. Dan bukannya aku tidak bersimpati atau tidak mengerti. Tapi... aku hanya tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

Ia membuka mulutnya lagi. "Inilah _baima fei ma_-kuda putih bukan kuda itu, Zhao Yun. Paradoks dari labirin ini..." Katanya. "Agar dapat menemukan cahaya, kau harus berhadapan dengan kegelapan. Agar dapat menemukan jalan, kau tidak boleh mencari jalan. Agar dapat memperoleh hidup, kau harus mati. Agar dapat mengakhiri, kau harus memulai..."

"Lu Xun," Ujarku cepat. "Karena itukah kau menuntunku ke jalan yang sempit dan gelap? Yang seakan tidak bisa dilewati dan dekat dengan suara gelombang pasang itu, dengan kematian?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Itu satu-satunya cara agar dapat keluar dari tempat ini."

Iya... aku baru sadar sesudah ia menjelaskannya padaku. Jalan yang kutempuh sedari tadi adalah jalan yang gelap. Jalan yang gelap ini pasti karena kami sangat amat jauh dari jendela di luar, yang berarti dekat dengan dinding melingkar yang di dalamnya adalah sumur... yang dapat mengeluarkan bunyi gelombang pasang itu. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan bahwa mendengar gelombang pasang berarti mati? Tapi... justru jalan itulah yang harus ditempuh(2).

Jalan-jalan yang sempit... pintu-pintu yang sesak... tidak pernah ada orang yang bisa melewatinya. Tidak ada setitik pun cahaya di tempat ini. Salah satu tanganku menyentuh tembok agar dapat mengikutinya. Jalan yang berliku-liku dan sulit untuk ditempuh.

Namun toh sekarang kami sudah mencapai lantai enam. Benar-benar aneh... tapi justru jalan itulah yang benar.

"Jangan mengingat-ingatnya lagi..." Suaraku akhirnya mengalir keluar, sesudah waktu yang telah berlalu sepanjang keabadian. "Biar aku yang berjalan untukmu..."

Tubuhnya makin lama makin lunglai. Tapi bukan itu yang paling mengangguku. Punggung bajuku basah. Basah... oleh airmata. Sebenarnya bukan aku tidak mau bajuku basah karena nanti akan kotor. Tentu bukan itu.

Melihatnya menangis hanya membuatku teringat apa yang selama ini ditempuhnya.

Hari ini saja, tubuhnya sudah dihancurkan seperti itu. Darahnya mengalir dari luka-luka yang mencabik punggungnya. Aku terdiam. Merenung sendiri dalam kesendirianku. Dan seperti biasa juga, dia akan bernyanyi dalam kesunyian itu, meski aku lebih sering tidak menyadarinya. Bukan salahku kan? Sebab ia bernyanyi tanpa suara. Kesunyian itu adalah suaranya...

"Sekarang aku tahu jalannya. Kau tidak perlu mendikte lagi, Lu Xun..." Kataku berusaha menenangkannya. Semisalkan ia bisa tidur sekarang, mungkin akan lebih baik untuknya. "Melangkah di bayang-bayang kegelapan, mengambil jalan yang paling sulit dan tidak bisa ditempuh... mengambil jalan yang bukan jalan."

Entah sebenarnya kami sedang kemana. Tidak, bukan maksudku _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di ini. Tapi untuk seluruhnya, untuk sepanjang kehidupan kami. Kemanakan jiwa kami ini akan berakhir? Dan tepatnya bukan aku tetapi Lu Xun. Aku tidak peduli aku akan kemana, toh ini semua lebih baik daripada kehidupanku yang dulu. Tapi Lu Xun? Apa yang diperolehnya dari menempuh jalan seperti ini? Menapaki bayangan maut yang mengintai setiap saat... menyebrangi sungai airmata... membelah padang kesedihan... mendaki gunung penderitaan dan menuruni lembah kematian...

Aku melihatnya meratap, bukan hanya sekali ini saja.

Sang Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian itu... kini meratap. Apakah ini juga ada dalam perkiraan Perdana Mentri yang mendesain istana ini?

Apakah pernah terlintas di pikiran beliau, kalau Sang Phoenix akan melewati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di sambil meratap? Kupikir tidak?

Aku tidak tahu...

"Apakah Perdana Mentri sengaja membuat jalan yang segelap ini jika kita lewat dari arah sebaliknya?" Tanyaku. "Atau jangan-jangan... Perdana Mentri sendiri tidak tahu kalau _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di bisa dipecahkan dengan membalikkan semuanya?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan suara seperti berbisik. "Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang selalu mengatur apapun sesuai rencananya." Jawabnya. "Tapi pernahkah beliau sendiri merasa sedang diatur dalam sebuah rencana yang lebih besar lagi?"

Hening.

"Tidak, Perdana Mentri tidak akan tahu. Jika beliau tahu, tentu beliau akan memberitahukannya pada Guan Ping." Kata Lu Xun. "Beliau membangun istana ini agar hanya dapat dilalui dari arah Wu dengan mengikuti pentunjuk 'cahaya'. Namun dalam rancangannya itu, beliau tidak tahu bahwa istana ini dapat dilewati dari arah Shu dengan membalikkan petunjuk itu. Sebuah bangunan yang bahkan perancangnya sendiri tidak mengenalnya..."

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi tentang itu. Dan memang tidak perlu. Sebab, aku sendiri telah mengerti. Jika benar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah seperti Kerajaan Shu yang dapat dilalui jika datang sesuai harapannya, maka Perdana Mentri pun pasti sengaja membuat istana ini agar tidak dapat dilalui jika masuk tidak sesuai keingannya.

Sayangnya, siapa bisa mengatur Sang Phoenix seperti itu?

Apakah ada orang yang bisa mengaturnya?

"Jika Perdana Mentri membangun istana ini sejak dahulu, maka dapat dipastikan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah salah satu ramalan leluhur..."

Begitu kata Lu Xun.

Benar juga. Istana ini, semisalkan dibangun sejak zaman dahulu, mungkin akan meramalkan sesuatu yang penting. Ramalan yang ironis yang mengatakan bahwa Kerajaan Shu sudah menanti-nantikan Sang Phoenix dengan segala harapan mereka sendiri-sendiri. Namun ketika Sang Phoenix itu datang tidak sesuai harapan, malah berkebalikan dengan semua keingian mereka, maka jalan yang ditempuhnya akan menjadi sangat sulit.

Namun itu bukan berarti tidak bisa dilewati.

Buktinya, aku sekarang sudah berada di lantai tiga.

Di hadapanku sekarang adalah sebuah dinding dengan celah yang sangat kecil dan sempit. Kurasa terlalu kecil bahkan semisalkan aku lewat celah itu dengan berjalan miring.

"Lu Xun?"

Dia masih terjaga. "Zhao Yun. Semua adalah kebalikannya. Jika kau ingin membuka celah itu, maka kau harus menutupnya."

Aku tidak mengerti. Tapi toh aku melakukannya. Aku cukup percaya pada Lu Xun, dan kurasa itu yang penting. Kakiku berjalan mendekat ke arah tembok dengan celah tersebut. Tanganku menarik salah satu sisi celahnya, kemudian menutupnya serapat yang aku bisa. Dengan begini, aku malah tidak bisa lewat sedikitpun.

"... lalu?" Tanyaku. "Bagaimana sekarang?"

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menunjuk ke ujung tembok itu.

Betapa kagetnya aku. Ujung tembok yang tadinya tertutup rapat itu kini terbuka dan memberikan sebuah celah yang besar! Tidak begitu besar, tetapi setidaknya cukup untuk dilewati. Aku tersenyum dalam hati, sebelum berjalan dan melewati celah tersebut. Sayangnya... ruangan di balik dinding ini masih juga gelap. Ahhh... sampai kapankah kami dapat melihat cahaya?

Segala teka-teki dalam istana ini dipecahkan dengan memutarbalikkan semuanya, berhubung karena kami pun masuk dari pintu yang sebaliknya.

Seperti halnya... Kerajaan Shu.

* * *

><p>"... Uwah! Begitu, ya? Jadi... Gunung Emei adalah tempat yang sangat bagus dan aku harus ke sana sekali-sekali, ya? Baiklah! Kalau sempat, aku akan ke sana...!"<p>

"Cobalah. Aku yakin kau akan suka."

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak Guan Xing melemparkan tombaknya untuk memberi makan siapa saja jiwa yang kelaparan yang ada di balik tembok tersebut. Dan beberapa menit sudah berlalu sejak ia dan orang itu bercakap-cakap. Memang bukan hal yang penting, sih... mereka hanya bercakap-cakap hal-hal yang tidak begitu menarik, meski bukan berarti mereka sedang berbasa-basi. Buktinya, Jendral Shu itu sendiri sepertinya menikmati percakapannya.

Rasanya... seperti sedang bercakap-cakap dengan Zhang Bao(3).

Tidak ada hal yang penting yang dibicarakan, lebih seperti membuang-buang waktu. Percakapan mereka tidak akan menghasilkan uang sekecil apapun. Namun ada sesuatu yang membuat Guan Xing senang.

Hui Ying dan Jian Wang memandangnya penuh keheranan. Dikiranya jendral itu akan mengerok semua informasi dari gadis ini. Berhubung lawan bicaranya juga tidak tahu siapa dia, maka tentu gadis itu akan dengan tenang membocorkan identitas dirinya yang asli.

Anehnya, itu tidak dilakukan oleh Guan Xing, meski ia punya kesempatan. Guan Xing sendiri tidak pernah menyebut-nyebut soal siapa dia kepada lawan bicaranya. Mereka berbicara kesana kemari tanpa tujuan, seperti apa yang bisa diperbincangkan dua orang asing yang sedang dalam perjalanan. Bahkan saling menanyakan nama pun tidak!

"Sebenarnya aku suka Shu. Pemandangannya indah sekali! Hanya saja, aku tidak suka dengan makananya yang pedas-pedas dan... apa itu... istilahnya...?"

"_Ma la_-rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa."

"Iya! Itu! Aku pernah makan masakan yang pakai tahu-tahuan, dan rasanya luar biasa pedas! Ya Tian... rasanya dunia seperti akan kiamat saja!"

Guan Xing tertawa. "Makanan yang pakai tahu ya _Mapo Doufu_-Tahu Nyonya Burik. Memang makanan itu benar-benar pedasnya akan membuat siapapun menangis. Tapi aku sih sudah terbiasa makan makanan itu, jadi untukku rasanya enak sekali."

"Nah, temanku juga mengatakan yang sama padaku!" Balas suara dari seberang. "Kalian orang-orang Shu memang aneh! Sukanya menyiksa diri saja. Ada makanan yang ramah terhadap lidah, kenapa malah memilih makanan yang melukai?"

Sayangnya, percakapan itu tidak bisa berlangsung selamanya. Guan Xing berhenti saat ia melihat jendral wanita itu menghampirinya. "Jendral Guan Xing, apakah anda tidak mengejar orang-orang Wu itu? Atau setidaknya, berjaga di depan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup tempat nanti mereka keluar?" Tanyanya. "Memang benar aku yakin bahwa hanya Sang Phoenix yang dapat memecahkan labirin ini. Tapi kurasa tidak ada salahnya jika kita mencegatnya."

Guan Xing menjawab dengan cepat. Ia berbisik supaya suaranya tidak terdengar dari balik tembok itu. "Jika orang itu memang Phoenix, dan memang ia dapat memecahkan labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, tentu ia tidak akan meninggalkan adiknya di sini, kan? Dia pasti akan kembali untuk mendapatkan mereka." Jelasnya. "Tapi... kurasa tidak ada salahnya berjaga-jaga di depan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup."

"Aku pergi dulu, ya!" Ia pamit pada gadis di belakang tembok itu.

"Wah, sayang sekali..." Balasnya. "Baiklah! Semoga kita bertemu lagi!"

Jendral yang masih muda tetapi luar biasa berbakat itu berdiri. Diambilnya senjatanya, sepasang _chidao_ berukuran cukup besar, yang entah sejak kapan tergeletak di tanah. Guan Xing membagi beberapa ratus prajurit yang dibawanya, beberapa untuk menjaga pintu _Kai_-Buka bersama dengan Hui Ying dan Jian Wang. Sementara sisanya ikut dengannya melewati garis perbatasan Shu-Wu dan berjaga di pintu _Sheng_-Hidup.

"Aku ingin segera melihat Phoenix itu..." Begitulah gumam Guan Xing sebelum ia meninggalkan kedua jendral yang selama ini bersamanya.

Guan Xing dan pasukannya memutari istana itu, kemudian berhenti ketika sampai di gerbang pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Di tempat ini benar-benar sepi, ia tidak bisa lagi berbincang-bincang dengan gadis yang aneh itu. Tanah yang ia tapaki sekarang sudah bukan tanah Shu melainkan tanah Wu. Benar-benar sepi dan kosong, sepertinya Wu tidak memiliki kota apapun di sekitar garis perbatasan. Tepatnya, di sekeliling _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Mungkin karena Wu segan dekat-dekat dengan istana yang sebenarnya merupakan milik Shu itu. Karena itulah mereka memilih untuk membangun kota terpisah dari istana tersebut.

Tempat itu hening, tapi tidak untuk Guan Xing. Jantungnya berdengup kencang, benar-benar rasanya tegang sekali membayangkan Phoenix itu akan keluar dari pintu di hadapannya...

* * *

><p>Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao, kedua jendral yang harusnya bertugas di Kota Perbatasan Kui, kini berada di dua tempat yang berlainan. Namun, bagaimana dengan Kota Perbatasan Kui sendiri, yang mereka tidak tahu kabarnya?<p>

Di salah satu rumah di kota itu, rumah yang besar terletak di tengah kota, seorang anak laki-laki berlari melewati koridor. Kecepatannya seolah membelah angin.

Di belakangnya, seorang pemuda berambut hijau mengejarnya.

"Rui Huo! Rui Huo! BERHENTI!"

Bocah bernama Rui Huo itu terus berlari, tanpa mendengarkan suara pemuda yang memanggilnya. Sayang sekali, tidak peduli seberapa cepatpun ia berlari, langkahnya tetap tersusul oleh pemuda itu. Segera ia mencekal tangannya begitu jarak mereka sudah cukup dekat.

"Lepaskan aku, Fei Tiao!" Teriaknya berang dan gusar. Jika ia sedikit lebih tidak sabar, mungkin tinjunya sudah akan melayang mengenai pemuda di depannya. "Aku tidak punya pilihan lagi! Aku memang benci tempat itu! Tapi... tapi... tapi kalau begini terus..."

Fei Tiao, pemuda itu, tak lantas bicara. Ia melihat bocah yang sudah dianggapnya seperti adik sendiri itu. Suara Rui Huo, berikut wajahnya, dipenuhi kesedihan dan keputusasaan mendalam. Inilah untuk pertama kalinya tamu misterius itu melihat wajah seperti ini dari sang tuan rumah. Untuk sesaat, Fei Tiao merasa menjadi orang terbodoh sedunia, orang terbodoh yang tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Akhirnya ia membuka mulut. "Tapi, Rui Huo... bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa tidak ada Sang Phoenix di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?" Tanyanya dengan suara lantang sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Rui Huo, seolah berusaha mengembalikan akal sehat Rui Huo yang terbang ke langit sejak kakak perempuannya mengidap penyakit yang aneh. Sama seperti Rui Huo, semisalkan ia tidak sedikit lebih sabar, mungkin ia sudah akan memaki bocah yang terus membantah ini.

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu itu!" Bentaknya dengan sengit karena gusar. "Bahkan sangking tahunya, aku sampai tidak peduli lagi dengan itu! Aku hanya ingin _jiejie_ sembuh! Itu saja!"

"_Jiejie_-mu akan sembuh jika Sang Phoenix itu tiba, Rui Huo!" Teriak Fei Tiao untuk terakhir kalinya.

Kali ini Rui Huo dengan keras berusaha melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Wajahnya merah, basah oleh airmata. Untuk sesaat pemuda berambut hijau itu terhenyak, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tahu!" Suara Rui Huo meningkat, seakan kini ia ingin langit dan bumi pun mendengar seruan hatinya. "Tapi aku tidak bisa diam saja dan menunggu! Aku harus mencari, dan aku akan berusaha!"

Fei Tiao tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Bukankah seperti kau juga? Kau menunggu Sang Phoenix, kan? Fei Tiao!" Rui Huo menuding dengan telunjuknya teracung. Matanya menatap lurus dan tajam seperti sepasang belati. "Kau menunggunya, tetapi kau tidak diam saja! Karena itulah kau mencari-cari ramalah leluhur, kau malang-melintang demi menemukan keberadaan Sang Phoenix itu! Ya, kita semua menunggu! Tapi kita tidak diam saja!"

Keduanya berpandang-pandangan. Benar... Rui Huo dipenuhi keputusasaan yang dalam. Lagipula, siapa yang akan menanyakannya? Kakak perempuannya mengidap suatu penyakit misterius yang tabib pun tidak tahu apa itu. Semakin hari tubuh Fei Ling semakin lemah, meski mereka sudah memberikan obat-obat yang sekiranya dapat memberinya kekuatan. Tapi hanya itu saja. Penyakit yang sebenarnya diderita Fei Ling, tidak ada yang tahu.

Keadaannya kemarin makin parah. Tubuhnya panas sepanjang hari dan ia tidak sadarkan diri. Namun di atas segalanya, yang membuat Rui Huo sampai nekad pergi ke tempat yang paling tidak disukainya itu, adalah kadang kala nafas kakaknya di suatu waktu bisa sangat cepat, tetapi juga bisa berhenti.

Pemuda itu mendengus. "Tapi aku tahu untuk tidak mencari di tempat yang salah, Rui Huo!"

"Kau jangan sok tahu!" Serunya balik. "Bahkan aku akan mencari ke lubang terdalam di _Di Yu_ sekalipun, hanya untuk menemukan Phoenix itu! Aku ingin _jiejie_ sembuh, dan aku tidak peduli! Penyakit _jiejie_ sangat-sangat aneh, dan sekarang aku percaya bahwa hal-hal aneh pun dapat terjadi!" Suaranya lantang dan penuh keyakinan. Tangannya mengepal. "Bahkan hal-hal aneh seperti Sang Phoenix berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, mungkin saja dapat terjadi!"

Baru saja Fei Tiao akan mengatakan sesuatu lagi, tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara dari belakangnya. Suara seorang wanita.

"_Xiansheng_, tidak apa-apa..." Kata wanita itu, yang rupanya adalah Yang _furen_ yang bernama gadis Lin Jing Ai, ibu dari Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Ia berjalan dari ujung koridor, mendekati anaknya dan tamunya. Rambut serta pakaiannya beterbangan dengan lembut oleh semilir angin pagi musim dingin. "Sang Phoenix itu akan berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sesaat lagi. Aku mendapat perasaan yang sama persis dengan Rui Huo..." Katanya.

Baik Rui Huo maupun Fei Tiao tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Lidah mereka serasa kelu. Di atas tangan Yang _furen_ adalah sehelai kain yang tidak diketahui apa itu. Keduanya memandang tanpa berkedip.

Yang _furen_ berhenti saat terpisah beberapa langkah dari mereka. "Aku tidak akan melarangmu pergi, Rui Huo. Aku sudah tahu kau adalah anak yang pemberani dan akan melakukan apapun kalau kau sudah berbulat tekat, bahkan meski resikonya sangat besar." Kata sang ibu pada anak laki-lakinya. "Pergilah kau ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Fei Tiao memandang Yang _furen_ sekali, sebelum bersoja. "Kalau begitu, Yang _furen_, izinkan aku menemani Rui Huo. Aku takut jika dalam perjalanan ia menemui bahaya."

Yang _furen_ hanya menggeleng. "Tidak perlu, Fei Tiao. Tenang saja. Rui Huo akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru, yang akan bersama-sama dengannya menemukan Sang Phoenix." Jawabnya.

Kedua orang laki-laki itu terbingung-bingung sendiri. Yang _furen_ mengatakan demikian, seolah-olah ia yakin hal itu akan terjadi.

Seakan-akan... ia dapat melihat masa depan.

"Bawalah ini bersamamu, Rui Huo." Kata Yang _furen _sembari memberikan sehelai kain itu pada anaknya. Rui Huo menatap mata ibunya yang masih bening seperti biasa. Fei Ling sedang sakit, namun Yang _furen_ sama sekali tidak patah semangat atau kehilangan pengharapan. Sebaliknya, ia menunjukkan kekuatan dan keyakinannya di depan anaknya. "Kalau kau mengenakannya, kuharap kau bisa mengenali Sang Phoenix, dan Sang Phoenix juga mengenalimu."

Rui Huo membuka lipatan kain itu, yang rupanya benar adalah sepotong pakaian. Kainnya merupakan kain sutra yang nyaman dipakai, tetapi kuat dan tebal. Baju ini seakan-akan memang sengaja dirancang untuk menempuh perjalanan pada musim dingin. Bagaimana bisa tepat seperti itu, hanya langit yang tahu. Mungkinkah Yang _furen_ sudah tahu anaknya akan pergi, lantas membuat baju itu demikian?

Baju itu berwarna merah menyala. Serat-serat tipis dari sutra tersebut seperti membentuk gambar api. Namun bukan itu yang mengagetkan Rui Huo.

Betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat apa yang tersulam di sana. Sebuah huruf yang disulam dengan benang putih. Huruf yang menjadi tabu bagi siapapun.

Huruf _Li_ yang berarti budak(4)...

"_Niang_!" Rui Huo terperanjat, suaranya nyaris seperti membentak meski ia tidak bermaksud demikian. "Apa ini? Kenapa _niang_ menyulam huruf seperti ini? Baju ini... baju ini..." Ia menggeram, sama sekali tidak mengerti. Tangannya meremas sutra yang lembut itu kuat-kuat. "... aku tidak mau memakainya!"

Rui Huo melempar baju itu. Sesaat sebelum baju itu mencapai tanah, Fei Tiao segera mengambilnya untuk memastikan pendengarannya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan bocah itu. Ada huruf yang sangat mengerikan tersulam di bagian punggungnya. Namun tak seperti Rui Huo yang langsung memalingkan wajah, pemuda berambut coklat itu terus memandangnya tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Yang _furen_ menatap putranya, sama sekali tidak terlihat terkejut melihat reaksinya. Di tangannya ada sebuah pakaian lain yang sama. Baju sutra yang identik dengan milik Rui Huo. Hanya saja, baju itu berwarna hijau dengan serat-serat yang seperti lukisan angin. Dan huruf itu juga ada di sana, kali ini disulam dengan benang hitam.

Sang ibu menjawab dengan suara lembut. "Sang Phoenix juga dapat memilih untuk tidak memiliki tanda itu..."

Seketika itu juga, hati Rui Huo terasa seperti tenggelam.

Matanya terbelalak lebar-lebar. Tidak terperi lagi keterkejutannya. "A-apa maksud _niang_...?"

"Aku tidak pernah memberitahukan ini baik padamu maupun Fei Ling, Rui Huo... karena kalian masih kecil dan tidak bisa menerimanya." Jawab Yang _furen_ dengan tegas namun lembut. Untuk setiap kata-kata dari ibunya, jantung Rui Huo berdengup makin cepat. "Sang Phoenix yang kita nantikan itu... kau akan mengenalnya dari tanda di punggungnya. Dan tanda itu adalah tanda yang sama dengan huruf di pakaian ini."

Hati bocah itu seperti ditenggelamkan dalam danau yang terdalam. Api semangat yang berkobar-kobat itu bagaikan diterpa oleh ombak lautan yang kuat, yang seketika memadamkannya. Perlahan pandangan Rui Huo jatuh ke lantai.

"Mustahil..."

Apakah mungkin sosok idola yang selama ini dinantikannya, seorang pahlawan yang akan membawa kedamaian, begitulah dalam imajinasi Rui Huo, ternyata memiliki tanda seperti itu? Benarkah? Setelah bertahun-tahun lamanya mengenal dirinya sendiri sebagai keturunan leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Phoenix, bahkan bertahun-tahun pula mempelajarinya, kenapa baru kali ini ia mengetahuinya?

Fei Tiao memandang anak-ibu itu dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Ia mendekati Rui Huo, menarik tangannya, kemudian meletakkan pakaian itu di atasnya. "Ibumu tidak berbohong. Suka tidak suka, terima tidak terima, Sang Phoenix memiliki tanda seperti itu di punggungnya." Katanya dengan suara rendah.

Tak disangka-sangka, Rui Huo menarik kerah baju kawannya itu, menunjukkan kemarahannya. "Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku sejak awal?!" Serunya sengit bukan main. "Aku selalu memberitahukan padamu semua yang aku tahu! Kenapa untuk hal seperti ini kau tidak mau memberitahunya?!"

"Untuk apa?" Balas Fei Tiao cepat dan tenang, sambil melepaskan tangan itu perlahan dari lehernya. "Kau sudah terlalu banyak tahu, Rui Huo. Dan makin banyak kau tahu, makin banyak pula yang tidak akan kau ketahui. Aku tidak perlu menambah-nambah pengetahuanmu lagi."

Rui Huo hanya mendengus kesal. Tangannya terlepas begitu saja.

_Benarkah...? Benarkah...?_

Tiba-tiba tujuannya berubah. Tentu, ia masih akan pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang demi _jiejie_-nya. Dan tentu, ia pasti akan meminta Sang Phoenix itu untuk menyembuhkannya. Tapi ada satu hal lagi yang menjadi agendanya.

_Aku harus membuktikannya_... Sumpahnya dalam hatinya. _Aku harus melihat tanda itu sendiri...!_

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Bocah itu menengadah memandang Fei Tiao dan ibunya. "Baiklah. Aku mengerti." Katanya dengan suara tertahan. Mereka bertiga pun berjalan menuju _damen_-gerbang utama dari pintu masuk ke rumah itu.

Rui Huo membungkuk dan berpamitan pada ibunya. "Aku akan pergi sekarang juga. _Niang_, jangan mengkhawatirkanku. Aku pasti akan pulang bersama-sama Sang Phoenix itu."

Sesudah itu, ia memandang Fei Tiao lurus dan tajam. "Fei Tiao, selama aku berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, gantikan aku menjaga _jiejie_-ku baik-baik." Katanya sambil menggenggam bahu Fei Tiao. Suaranya penuh dengan ketegasan, tetapi juga terdengar ancaman. Bukan ancaman sebagai musuh, tetapi sebagai teman. "Awas kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa pada _jiejie_..."

Fei Tiao tersenyum yakin sambil menepuk bahu Rui Huo. "Pergilah."

Dengan begitu, Rui Huo beranjak keluar. Ia berlari keluar dari kediamannya, menuju ke jalanan Kota Perbatasan Kui yang luas.

Sayang, ia sama sekali tidak sadar. Seorang gadis semenjak tadi berdiri di dekat _damen_-gerbang utama rumahnya tanpa diketahui siapapun(5). Gadis itu bukannya sengaja menguping pembicaraan keluarga. Ia hanya tidak sengaja lewat, kemudian tak sengaja mendengar satu kata itu.

"_FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Perjalanan yang seolah tidak akan berakhir ini tidak selama yang kuperkirakan. Sekarang kami sudah berada di lantai dua, mengkuti setiap arahan yang diberikan Lu Xun padaku. Memang jalan-jalan yang ditunjukkannya adalah jalan-jalan yang sulit dilalui. Namun semua jalan itu adalah jalan yang benar dan pada akhirnya toh kami selamat dengan utuh sampai di sini.

Namun sesudah waktu yang lama, akhirnya Lu Xun menanyakan sebuah pertanyaan yang akan kuhindari semaksimal mungkin. Namun toh akhirnya pertanyaan yang mengerikan itu keluar juga dari mulutnya.

"Dimana... Guan Ping...?"

Harusnya Lu Xun sudah tahu jawabannya. Apakah dia memaksaku memberitahunya agar dia punya alasan untuk menyalahkanku karena telah membeberkan kenyataan?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Aku percaya Lu Xun bukan orang yang seperti itu. Dia lebih senang mendengar kenyataan yang menyakitkan, daripada kebohongan yang manis.

"Guan Ping sudah '_Ting jian chao xin er yuan ji_-mendengar gelombang pasang, maka matilah'." Jawabku.

Aku hanya diberi waktu untuk tenang sesaat. Sebab sesudah itu Lu Xun mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Sesuatu yang aku tidak menyangka akan keluar dari mulut seorang Lu Xun.

"Ternyata benar begitu..." Gumamnya. "Orang yang membunuh dirinya seperti itu... lebih baik tidak pernah dilahirkan."

Nyaris saja aku berteriak kaget. Sungguh! Aku tidak pernah mengira bahwa orang seperti Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, mengatakan hal yang demikian jahat pada Guan Ping... pada kawannya sendiri! Langkahku berhenti tiba-tiba, aku menoleh memandang Lu Xun. Mata emasnya balik memandangku dengan tatapan campuran antara bertanya, menantang, dan marah.

Namun di dasar dari mata emasnya yang terdalam... aku melihat kesedihan.

"Kenapa kau berkata begitu, Lu Xun?!" Aku membentak.

"Kenapa kau marah padaku?" Ia bertanya balik. Suaranya begitu kontras dengan bentakkanku. "Apakah aku salah karena berkata demikian?"

"Hanya karena dia mengkhianatimu, lantas kau bilang seperti itu, hah?!" Aku menggeram menahan kemarahanku. Tunggu... tidak... aku tidak boleh langsung marah padanya. Lu Xun sering melakukan hal-hal yang tidak aku mengerti. Dan karena kebodohanku, aku akan marah padanya dan menyalahkannya... hanya untuk pada akhirnya mengetahui bahwa akulah yang salah.

Lu Xun tidak juga mengatakan apapun.

Aku mendengus kesal, lalu kembali melanjutkan langkahku.

Sumpah yang seolah berada di tenggorokanku kutelan. "Jangan-jangan kau juga berkata begitu saat aku berkhianat."

Dia hanya menghela nafas. "Siapa bilang aku berkata begitu karena dia mengkhianatiku?"

Gantian aku yang diam. Ternyata benar. Memang aku yang tidak mengerti Lu Xun.

"Aku berkata begitu bukan karena dia mengkhianatiku, tetapi karena dia mengkhianati hidupnya sendiri." Lanjutnya dengan suara yang dalam dan rendah. "Membunuh diri sendiri... apakah tidak ada satu pun hal di hidup ini yang dicintainya? Kurasa memang tidak ada. Hidup ini pasti sangat dibenci olehnya, karena itu ia memilih kematian." Tangan Lu Xun mengepal erat-erat. Apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun memang benar. Jika ada orang memilih kematian, bukankah itu berarti tidak ada yang dicintainya dalam hidup ini? Dalam hidup yang sangat berarti dan merupakan pemberian paling berharga bagi setiap manusia?

"Jika selama hidupnya ia hanya membenci dan mengutuki hidupnya... bukankah itu akan membuatnya sangat menderita?" Tanya Lu Xun. "Jika hidup ini hanya penderitaan untuknya, apakah salah jika aku bilang sebaiknya ia tidak dilahirkan?"

Aku terdiam. Begitu pula dengan Lu Xun. Untuk beberapa saat kami tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

Semisalkan aku tidak pernah bertemu dengan Lu Xun, mungkin aku adalah orang yang 'lebih baik tidak pernah dilahirkan' itu.

Sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun, satu-satunya waktu yang menggembirakan untukku hanyalah ketika aku berusia lima tahun, masih tinggal di sebuah kota di Kerajaan Utara bernama Chang Shan. Masih tidak tahu apa-apa. Sesudah semuanya berubah, aku tidak pernah lagi merasakan apa yang namanya mencintai hidup. Ibuku dibunuh oleh laki-laki yang tidak akan pernah kumaafkan selamanya, yang kupanggil 'ayah'. _Jiejie_ juga dijual olehnya. Lima tahun lamanya aku mengutuki setiap nafas yang kutarik. Aku menjalani neraka di dalam dunia ini, dunia yang seharusnya menjadi lahan menaburkan cinta pada hidupku sendiri...

Saat _jiejie_ kembali, kebencian itu terangkat. Aku senang, meski hanya untuk sekejap mata saja. _Jiejie_ ditangkap sebagai buronan dan aku tahu nasib apa yang selanjutnya menimpanya. Hari-hariku kembali menjadi gelap, bahkan aku tidak tahu harus kemana aku pergi. Lalu muncul Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang membangkitkan semangat hidupku kembali. Sesudah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, lalu Kaisar Liu Bei.

Tapi... semangat itu hanya ilusi belaka. Aku hidup sambil membohongi diriku sendiri. Aku tidak peduli apa tujuanku hidup, selain memang hanya untuk mempertahankan hidup saja. Berapa tahun lamanya aku berebutan nafas dengan orang lain. Untuk setiap nafas yang kutarik, ada orang-orang yang tidak bisa menghirup udara. Dan aku tidak peduli.

Seperti itu kan...? Yang namanya membenci hidup...?

Kupikir... bertemu dengan Lu Xun membuatku menyadari bahwa hidup itu sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan berharga. Hal yang sama harusnya berlaku untuk orang-orang yang bertemu dengannya. Lihat saja Jiang Wei. Aku tidak begitu tahu bagaimana hidupnya sebelum bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Tetapi dari cerita-ceritanya, aku tahu ia adalah seorang murid dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang putus asa karena ibunya yang sakit. Ya, setiap orang yang bertemu dengan Lu Xun pasti akan berubah.

Tapi, ada satu hal yang aneh.

Kalau memang begitu... bagaimana dengan Guan Ping?

Kenapa sampai terakhir dia masih membenci hidupnya? Malah melakukan hal sebodoh dan seironis membunuh dirinya sendiri... dan di depan mata Lu Xun pula?

"Zhao Yun..."

Bisikan Lu Xun seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. "Iya...?"

"Kau tahu apa yang paling kubenci dari sebuah perang?"

Aku menggeleng. "Karena semua orang saling membunuh dan saling melukai?"

Gantian Lu Xun yang menggeleng. "Di dalam perang, seorang membunuh yang lain. Itu adalah hal yang sangat mengerikan dan menjijikkan. Di dalam perang, ada orang-orang yang mengirim orang lain untuk mati. Itu juga sangat menjijikkan." Ucapnya dengan suara yang gelap dan rendah. Seorang Phoenix sepertinya... tidak heran jika mengucapkan 'perang' dengan penuh kebencian yang besar seperti itu. "Tapi ada hal yang lebih memuakkan dari itu. Perbuatan yang sama munafiknya dengan apa yang dilakukan _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Aku bisa merasakan hawa panas yang menyelubungiku. Lu Xun benar-benar dalam kemarahan yang mengerikan. Kuharap... kuharap tidak terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sesudah ini...

"Aku tidak tahu..." Gumamku mengakui. "Apa itu?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan suara yang tajam, berbahaya seperti pedang. Panas... seperti pedang yang baru selesai ditempa dan dikeluarkan dari tempat pembakaran. "Yaitu ketika seorang prajurit, atau jendral, atau siapapun menyerah dalam perang itu. Bukan menyerah pada musuh, tetapi menyerah pada ketakutannya."

"Ketakutannya?" Tanyaku. "Ketakutan jika ia akan mati?"

Ia menggeleng. "Ketakutannya akan hidup." Lanjutnya. "Aku paling benci dengan orang-orang yang berseru dalam perang dengan penuh kebanggan semu dan kesombongan saat ia dikepung, 'aku tidak takut melawan musuh!' Namun yang ia lakukan selanjutnya adalah membunuh dirinya sendiri(6)."

Di satu sisi, aku ingin tertawa. Tapi di sisi lain... bukankah itu suatu hal yang biasa?

Aku terperanjat. Semua orang mengatakan bahwa jendral-jendral yang berani membunuh dirinya sendiri ketika dikepung seperti itu adalah jendral-jendral pemberani yang tidak takut mati.

Namun... benarkah begitu? Daripada tidak takut mati, bukankah ia terlihat seperti pengecut yang takut akan hidupnya?

Lu Xun memang benar...

"Pengecut yang dicap sebagai pemberani..." Gumam Lu Xun. Ia tertawa, tertawa gelap dan rendah. "Memalukan..."

Barulah aku tahu. Dia membenci mereka yang membenci kehidupan.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze" chapter 13 (Young Warriors Gathering) kalo udah lupa~<p>

(2) Seriusan... ini BOHONG BANGET! Bai Di Castle yang asli sama sekali nggak kayak gini bentuknya! Bahkan, kalo sodara tanya saya yang notabene seorang arsitek, bagaimana cara bikin bangunan seperti ini, saya akan jawab: TIDAK TAHU. Sumpah, ini Bai Di Castle-nya adalah buah imajinasi saya~ so, anggep aja ini Fantasy Archiecture... *digantung*

(3) Entah kenapa... kalo ngeliat Guan Xing ama Zhang Bao (versi Phoenix FORM loh yaaaaa)... saya jadi kebanyang2 sesuatu. Kayaknya Guan Xing mirip banget ama Yan Lu (perfectnya itu loh), sementara Zhang Bao mirip Yangmei *dibacok semua fans Guan Xing n Zhang Bao*

(4) BUKAN KARANGAN SAYA! Ini adalah sebuah ide keren dari **Mocca-Marocchi** bahwa di balik bajunya Yang Fei Ling dan Yang Rui Huo ada tulisan '_Li_'. Anda mau tau kenapa? Silahkan tanya sendiri sama yang punya OC~ saya ogah spoiler! Nahhh... sayangnya saya nggak tau itu warna apa bajunya... *garuk tanah* Well, tepatnya, sejak awal saya nggak pernah tau apa warna baju yang dipake Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Akhirnya, saya ngestalk Deviantartnya **Silvermoonarisato** yang notabene tau segala desain OC. Nah, saya menemukan desain Fei Ling ama Rui Huo versi modern. Intinya, Rui Huo dominan merah sementara Fei Ling dominan hijau. Nahhh... dari sanalah saya kepikiran baju ini juga punya warna yang sama dengan itu... :)

(nggak penting BANGET: Entah kenapa... pas bikin scenenya Rui Huo ama Fei Tiao... saya ngedengerin lagunya Roxas KH2... apakah karena 2 OC ini mirip Roxas? Mungkin Rui Huo yang kayak Roxas *coret*apalagi nama mereka sama2 diawali R*coret*, sementara Fei Tiao kayak Sora~ wkwkwkw... *dibacok* /abaikan)

(5) Nampaklah seorang OC baru lagi...

Bagi anda-anda yang merasa bisa baca masa depan kayak Yang _furen_, silahkan tebak siapa OC baru tersebut... Bagi anda yang bisa, akan saya kasih hadiah berupa Diary Note handmade dari Silvermoonarisato yang berisi tanda tangan plus curhatan para OC dan Canon character Dynasty Warriors! *dibacok Silvermoonarisato* (Hint: OC baru ini adalah milik seorang author FFn dengan inisial pen name K A)

(6) Well... sebenernya ini pemikiran saya sendiri yang saya dapet pas saya baca Samkok AKA Romance of Three Kingdoms karangan Luo Guanzhong, ada kata2 yang membuat saya ngakak plus keki abis. Ini terjadi sesudah fire attack-nya Lu Xun yang maha badass pas Battle of Yi Ling. Nah, ceritanya tuh banyak jendral-jendral Shu yang dikepung ama Wu sesudah fire attack tersebut. Ada salah satu Jendral Shu bernama Cheng Jin (nggak penting, kok... cuma NPC) yang berkata seperti ini: _"Sejak aku ikut dengan Sri Baginda Kaisar _[Liu Bei]_ pergi berperang belum pernah aku maju, kemudian mundur untuk melarikan diri!"_

WOAAAAAASSSSSHHHHH! Keren! Keren! Applause! Kemudian di paragraf selanjutnya tertulis seperti ini:

"_Tapi belum dia bicahara habis, tentara Dong Wu sudah sampai hingga di empat penjuru tidak ada lagi jalan lolos. Dia _[Cheng Jin]_ tidak menjadi takut."_

Makin lama makin keren, kan? Nahhh... sayangnya, kalimat sesudah itu langsung anti-klimaks. Kalimat inilah yang kemudian membuat saya ngakak plus keki. Kalimat itu berbunyi demikian:

"_Sebaliknya, dia menghunus pedangnya __kemudian bunuh diri__."_

Baca ulang kalimat yang di-underline.

Wokey. **WTF IS THIS SHIT?** Saya nggak habis pikir kenapa Luo Guanzhong mengatakan Cheng Jin '_tidak menjadi takut_'. Padahal jelas2 orang satu itu pada akhirnya bunuh diri. CUIH! Ini berani apanya? INI PENGECUT! PENGECUT TULEN! Heran... sumpah saya heran... Kenapa orang zaman dahulu selalu bilang 'berani mati'-'berani mati'? Emang bener sih berani mati itu harus. Tapi berani mati ya jangan bunuh diri, donk! Bunuh diri itu nggak berarti seseorang 'berani mati'. Tapi bagi saya mereka adalah orang2 yang 'takut hidup'! Bagaimana bisa orang-orang seperti ini dibilang pemberani? YANG BENER AJAAAAAA! Kalo emang pemberani, ya perjuangkan hidupmu dengan bertarung mati2an! Kalo pun semisalkan sampe di_capture_ ama musuh, ya tetep jangan bunuh diri! POKOKNYA BUNUH DIRI ITU NGGAK BANGEEEEEEEEEEETTTTTTT! *dibacok sangking teriak2*

Mengutip sebuah quote: _"Courage is almost a contradiction in terms. It means a strong desire to live taking the form of a readiness to die._ _"He that will lose his life, the same shall save it," is not a piece of mysticism for saints and heroes. It is a piece of everyday advice for sailors or mountaineers. __**A soldier surrounded by enemies, if he is to cut his way out, needs to combine a strong desire for living with a strange carelessness about dying.**__"_ Nah, lo... keberanian itu artinya keinginan kuat untuk hidup yang berwujud kesediaan untuk mati (Zhao Yun saya masukkan dalam kategori pemberani sejati seperti ini :D Pemberani dengan keinginan kuat untuk hidup, makanya dia berjuang mati2an sampe nyaris mati betulan supaya bisa hidup).

Yahhh... basically apa yang dikatakan Lu Xun itu apa yang ada di kepala saya, sih... Jujur, saya greget gimana getu kalo ada orang bunuh diri. Seperti yang saya cantumkan di chap sebelumnya, orang yang bunuh orang lain ya cuma bunuh orang itu. Tapi orang yang bunuh diri sendiri, benernya dia bunuh semua orang di dunia.

Gila... Bikin jengkel aja. Saya bener2 keki baca kalimat seperti ini. Orang pengecut yang pada akhirnya bunuh diri kok dibilang _'tidak menjadi takut'_...

Yang nggak setuju, silahkan nge-flame saya kalo berani. Saya akan kasih anda jackpot berupa jalan-jalan keliling dunia *coret*sambil ngengkol sepeda*coret*

Wokey~ jadi demikianlah chapter terakhir (dari arc Bai Di Castle doank~ bukan chap terakhir Coloured Glaze...) yang dimulai dan diakhiri dengan ramblingan geje. YAK! Chap berikutnya kita akan masuk ke arc baru yang... seperti saya janjikan di awal arc ini, yaitu 2 arc ini berturut2 nggak akan ada jeda AKA humor. Langsung kita lanjut ke arc serius lainnyaaaahhhh~ hohohoho~ *ditabok*

That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama. _Zai jian_!


	66. The Breathless Paradox

Sumpah, saya kemarin lupa update. Dan maksud saya BENER-BENER LUPA! Maap saya baru INGET (bukan BISA...) update hari ini... *kowtow 1000x*

Neeway, ZHU RAN muncul! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAN! YA TIAAAAAAAAN! Sumpah itu Zhu Ran bener2 cuakep banget, sangat jauh dari ekspektasi saya (saya udah feeling negatif KOEI bakal bikin dia bukan pretty boy, kayak 2 chara Wu yang baru aja muncul... *lirik Lu Su n Han Dang*). Nggak taunya, SUMPAH ASLI TENAN DIA CAKEP ABIS! (meski nggak secakep Lu Xun. Kenapa? Simply karena matanya nggak sebagus matanya Lu Xun yang sangking bagusnya sampe, kalo saya lebih guro dikit aja, kebayang saya bakal nyungkil itu matanya, trus saya jadikan koleksi kayak orang koleksi kelereng /apeh?). Denger2 Zhu Ran ini 'Zhao Yun'nya Wu, ya? Cucok~ Plus poin-nya, buat saya, adalah matanya lebih bagus daripada Zhao Yun~ KYAAAAAA!

Kenapa dia nggak muncul sejak awal? Sekarang udah terlalu TERLAMBAT untuk saya mengeksiskan Zhu Ran... *gantung diri*

Sekali lagi, maap saya belum sempat reply review... AZZZZ mulai sibuk~~~!

Sebelum memulai, saya mau memberi SELAMAT! Anda udah berhasil menyelesaikan arc Bai Di Castle! Wokey, benernya minggu lalu udah, tapi minggu ini lebih secara official. Sesudah ini, kita masuk arc baru yang, saya harap, lebih mengigit~

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Sepasang kaki Zhao Yun terus melangkah. Suara langkahnya memenuhi istana yang kosong itu, memantul-mantul di dinding labirin sebelum hilang di dalam kegelapan.<p>

Baru saja beberapa saat yang lalu ia masih berbincang-bincang dengan Lu Xun. Sekarang temannya yang ada di gendongannya itu telah tertidur pulas seperti biasa. _Biarlah Lu Xun tidur._ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Dia terluka parah. Lebih baik dia beristirahat daripada terjadi sesuatu yang buruk padanya._ Zhao bisa setenang itu sebab ia merasakan detak jantung Lu Xun yang konstan serta nafasnya yang normal. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan seperti orang yang nyaris mati meski tubuh yang berdarah-darah itu menyampaikan sebaliknya.

Apa yang menyebabkan Lu Xun bisa bertahan, ia sendiri tidak tahu.

Zhao Yun terus berjalan. Hingga satu titik, ia menemukan sebuah pintu!

Pintu yang besar, yang ia tahu merupakan bukti bahwa ia telah menyelesaikan labirin ini!

Tidak terperi bagaimana kebahagiaan Zhao Yun. Tidak hanya nyawanya serta teman-temannya selamat melewati labirin ini! Tidak hanya ia selamat sampai di Wu! Tetapi juga... mereka menjadi orang pertama yang berhasil memecahkan labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Entah sudah berapa banyaknya orang yang masuk tetapi tidak bisa melewatinya. Ada juga yang lebih beruntung, berhasil masuk tetapi kembali tanpa menghasilkan apapun.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak istana itu berdiri, seseorang berhasil menembusnya, masuk dari pintu _Kai_-Buka dan keluar dari pintu _Sheng_-Hidup.

Zhao Yun berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa. Wajahnya sumringah bukan main melihat pintu itu! Pintu di depannya seperti merupakan pintu keluar dari segala mimpi buruk yang dialaminya malam ini. Dan itu sebuah bukan mimpi. Itu semua adalah kenyataan.

_Akhirnya...! Akhirnya...!_ Zhao Yun bersorak dalam hati. Semisalkan ia sedikit lebih tidak bersimpati, mungkin ia akan memaksa Lu Xun bangun dan berteriak-teriak heboh bahwa mereka sudah selamat.

Kakinya berhenti di depan pintu tersebut. Pintu itu besar, sama seperti pintu _Kai_-Buka tempat darimana ia masuk. Ia memandang pintu itu dari ujung atas sampai celah di antara pintu itu dan lantai di bawahnya. Matanya berhenti pada gagang pintu tersebut.

Tangan Zhao Yun berhenti di gagang yang dingin itu. Sepenuhnya terbuat dari emas. Tangannya gemetaran. Begitu pintu ini terbuka, ia akan selamat!

Dengan satu dorongan kuat, di bukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar!

Detik itu juga, segala sesuatunya bergerak.

_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, istana itu, sudah menjalankan fungsinya dengan baik. Suara berderit yang memekakkan telinga, mengguncangkan seisi langit dan bumi, terdengar membahana bagai gemuruh di dalam bangunan tersebut. Entah bagaimana, semua dinding labirin di dalamnya tertanam masuk ke dalam dinding melingkar di tengah bangunan, yang sebenarnya adalah sumur yang sangat dalam.

Tak hanya dinding-dinding labirin itu, bahkan lantai-lantai tingkat serta tangga di dalamnya juga bergerak masuk ke dalam sumur itu, mengikuti dinding-dinding labirin lainnya. Istana yang berbahaya dan mengerikan itu kini menampakkan keseluruhan kemegahannya di depan mata Zhao Yun. Jendral Shu itu memandang ke atas. Yang dilihatnya bukan lagi langit-langit yang rendah.

Dari tempat itu, ia memandang ke atas. Dilihatnya atap lantai tiga belas yang luar biasa tinggi itu. Dalam sekejap cahaya matahari masuk melalui jendela-jendela di dalamnya, terpantul-pantul hingga seperti hujan berjatuhan di lantai yang Zhao Yun pijak.

Pemandangan ini belum pernah dilihat sebelumnya. Bahkan kini ia bisa melihat pintu-pintu yang lain, kedelapan pintu dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di termasuk pintu _Kai_-Buka yang pertama kali ia masuki. Enam pintu selain pintu _Kai_-Buka dan pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, terbuka secara otomatis. Pintu _Zu_-Berhenti, pintu _Shang_-Luka, pintu _Guan_-Tutup, pintu _Jing_-Indah, pintu _Si_-Mati, dan pintu _Ke_-Kaget. Kini keenam pintu itu juga mengizinkan cahaya matahari masuk menerangi bangunan tersebut.

Zhao Yun berdecak kagum memandangnya.

Seolah itu masih belum cukup, ia memandang ke luar. Tembok-tembok setinggi sepuluh meter itu, yang di atasnya ditancapkan berbagai senjata berbahaya, entah bagaimana kini menyembunyikan senjata itu! Pedang, tombak, golok, pisau, semuanya masuk ke dalam tembok tersebut, dan tidak kelihatan lagi. Pintu-pintu raksasa berwarna merah di tembok itu juga terbuka semuanya, terbentang lebar-lebar seolah menyambut orang telah berhasil memecahkan labirin tersebut.

Cahaya matahari jam sepuluh menghantam tepat di wajah Zhao Yun. Ia menutup matanya sangking silau.

Sepertinya, semua berjalan dengan baik, bukan?

Kelihatannya memang demikian. Namun saat Zhao Yun menajamkan pengelihatannya, dilihatnya ratusan prajurit dipimpin oleh seorang jendral. Mereka menunggunya di gerbang dengan tombak terhunus.

Jendral itu membawa sepasang _chidao_ di tangannya. Senjata itu juga diacungkan di depan Zhao Yun.

"Sudah kuduga. Ternyata anda masih hidup, Jendral Zhao Yun." Ucap Guan Xing. "Atas perintah dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei, aku menangkap anda dan seluruh komplotan anda."

* * *

><p>Rui Huo belum pernah berhadapan dengan bahaya seperti ini sebelumnya.<p>

Tepatnya, apakah sebelumnya ia pernah menghadapi bahaya? Tidak. Ia tahu dirinya hanyalah bocah ingusan yang selama ini memang tidak pernah berhadapan dengan dunia luar. Ia hanyalah bocah yang belajar ilmu bela diri bukan dari pengalaman di medan perang, tetapi dari buku dan latihan-latihan biasa dari ayah dan ibunya. Tombak berkapak itu mengkilap memantulkan cahaya matahari, bukan karena kualitas atau material yang mahal, tetapi memang karena tombak itu jarang sekali digunakan.

Tapi, Rui Huo sadar ia tidak boleh mundur. Gunung dan sungai tidak akan menghalanginya, apalagi sekawanan Gaibang yang menghadangnya dari tujuannya. Bocah itu telah turun dari kudanya sejak tadi. Tangannya menggenggam erat-erat tombak itu sambil mengedarkan pandangan pada lawan-lawannya.

"Dasar Gaibang tidak tahu diri!" Seru Rui Huo penuh kemarahan. "Kalian orang-orang Gaibang, meskipun miskin, adalah orang-orang terhormat, bukan?! Kalian tidak akan mencuri atau merugikan orang lain!"

Sebagai balasan, Gaibang-gaibang itu malah tertawa. "Anak kecil, tahu apa kau?!" Tanya salah satu dari mereka. Kawanan yang terdiri dari selusin lebih Gaibang itu tentu akan sangat berbahaya untuk seorang anak kecil seperti Rui Huo. Pantaslah mereka tertawa.

"Kau adalah anak dari Yang Yuan Yu, pebisnis kaya itu, kan?" Tanya yang lain. "Bagus! Kalau kami berhasil menyanderamu, kami bisa dapat uang tebusan yang besar!"

Rui Huo heran bukan main. Ia tahu kelompok-kelompok dalam masyarakat China yang lumayan majemuk ini. Ada golongan keluarga kerajaan. Ada golongan jendral-jendral. Ada golongan penasihat sipil. Ada golongan rakyat jelata. Ada golongan orang-orang berada sepertinya. Namun yang sangat unik adalah golongan yang disebut Gaibang ini. Yang ia tahu, mereka disebut gerombolan pengemis karena memang mereka adalah pengembara yang miskin. Meski demikian, mereka orang-orang terhormat dengan kemampuan bertarung yang luar biasa. Orang-orang sering mengandalkan mereka untuk menolong mereka.

Para pebisnis suka merekrut mereka untuk menjadi pengawal jika mereka dalam perjalanan mengantar barang dagangan ke tempat yang jauh. Bahkan para pemerintah sipil pun mengandalkan mereka untuk melakukan investigasi, bahkan kadang-kadang meminta mereka menjadi mata-mata kerajaan lain. Rakyat jelata biasa sering mengandalkan mereka untuk mendapatkan kembali barang-barang mereka yang dirampok. Mereka akan mengerjakannya tidak peduli seberapa kecil pun bayarannya. Mereka tidak pernah berbuat kriminal seperti para perampok. Meski sayang sekali mereka sering direndahkan karena kemiskinan mereka.

Rui Huo mengagumi golongan ini karena sifat-sifat mulia itu. Salah satu hal yang membuatnya benci pada _shifu-shifu FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah karena mereka terkenal suka merendahkan Gaibang-gaibang ini. Ajaran bahwa Sang Phoenix tak kunjung datang karena masih ada para Gaibang yang 'mengotori' Shu sudah tersebar luas, dan ini membuat laki-laki muda yang mudah berkobar-kobar emosinya itu marah.

Aneh sekali bahwa... Gaibang yang ditemuinya adalah Gaibang yang jauh dari apa yang didengarnya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengar ada Gaibang yang menyandera seseorang!" Teriak Rui Huo sambil menangkis serangan para Gaibang itu. Namun lusinan senjata yang diacungkan ke arahnya tentu tidak semudah itu dihindarinya! Sebuah pisau berhasil menorehkan luka panjang di lengannya.

"Sudahlah! Menyerah saja, bocah!" Balas mereka sambil masih berusaha menangkap bocah mangsa mereka itu.

Rui Huo yang sadar dirinya tidak punya kesempatan, hanya bisa melompat menghindari serangan-serangan itu. Hutan di luar Kota Perbatasan Kui tempat ia berada memberikan keuntungan baginya untuk bersembunyi dan menghindar. Sayang sekali ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui ilmu meringankan tubuh, dan karena itu lompatannya tidak bisa begitu tinggi, begitu pula dengan kecepatan larinya yang sedang-sedang saja. Ia baru saja berusia sebelas tahun, tentu ia tidak bisa disalahkan karena tidak selihai Gaibang-gaibang itu.

_Sial...! Kalau begini, cepat atau lambat aku akan mati!_ Rutuknya dalam hati sambil berlari secepat yang kakinya bisa. _Tidak! Aku tidak mau mati! Yang benar saja... _jiejie_ masih sakit parah, dan aku belum melihat Phoenix itu! Mana boleh aku mati sekarang?!_

Seorang Gaibang terlihat sudah berhasil menyusulnya. "Cuma segitu kemampuanmu, bocah?"

"Sial...!" Geramnya sambil langsung menghentikan langkahnya. Kini ia tidak bisa lari kemanapun! Di depan ada Gaibang-gaibang yang menghadangnya, di belakang ada yang mengejarnya. "Kalian bukan Gaibang! Dasar orang-orang tidak terhormat! Jika kalian memang Gaibang, bekerjalah dengan jujur!"

Sekali lagi mereka tertawa melihat bocah sebelas tahun itu mengkuliahi mereka. "Kami melakukan pekerjaan kami, bocah! Kau orang kaya, kan? Bagus! Kami akan merampok dari orang-orang kaya seperti itu, lalu uangnya kami bagi-bagikan! Kami sedang menegakkan keadilan, tahu!"

Gigi Rui Huo beradu, berang bukan main mendengar jawaban seperti ini. "JANGAN MENGATASNAMAKAN KEADILAN UNTUK KEJAHATAN KALIAN!"

Sehabis bocah itu berteriak, Gaibang-gaibang itu berhenti. Terkejut bukan buatan mendengar seruannya.

"Jadi, itu kata-kata terakhirmu, bocah?" Tanya Gaibang yang berada di depannya. "RASAKAN INI!"

_MATILAH AKU!_

Namun serangan itu tidak pernah sampai pada Rui Huo. Sebaliknya, yang didengarnya adalah bunyi sebuah dentingan senjata yang kuat, bergema memenuhi hutan kecil itu. Sumpah, Rui Huo serasa akan pingsan sangking kagetnya dan leganya!

Masih dengan mata tertutup, ia mendengar suara seseorang suara seorang gadis.

"Beraninya hanya dengan anak kecil saja. Dasar pengecut!"

Ketika dibukanya matanya, nampak di depan mata Rui Huo seorang gadis dengan rambut panjang melebihi bahu. Gadis itu berbicara dengan logat Shu yang sangat kental sekali, pasti ia berasal dari kota di barat sana, kemungkinan besar provinsi Han Zhong. Tidak, mungkin lebih di barat lagi melebihi daerah pengunungan di ujung barat. Tapi... ada sesuatu yang aneh di suaranya. Sesuatu yang tidak bisa dijelaskan. Logat barat yang sangat kental itu bercampur dengan logat utara, dengan harmoni yang sempurna. Di tangannya adalah sebilah pedang yang berkilat-kilat. Ia mengenakan pakaian Gaibang juga, sama seperti orang-orang itu.

Bedanya, jika Gaibang-gaibang pengecut yang sebelumnya berusaha menangkapnya, gadis ini malah melindunginya.

"Cih! Kau ingin mati, _xiaojie_?!" Bentak Gaibang itu kasar. "Atau kau mau kami jual?! Hahaha!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

Dengan senyuman penuh semangat dan keyakinan, gadis Gaibang itu melayangkan sekali pedangnya, namun dengan kekuatan yang luar biasa. Seketika itu pula senjata milik Gaibang pengecut itu terpental. Masih belum berhenti, gadis itu beranjak menjatuhkan setiap musuh yang berani mendekat.

Rui Huo hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh kekaguman. Luar biasa sekali pertarungan gadis ini! Ia terhenyak. Seumur hidupnya ia beberapa kali melihat pertarungan antar Gaibang, tetapi tidak ada yang sehebat ini! Gadis itu mengayunkan pedangnya dengan penuh kekuatan, tetapi juga cukup hati-hati dan terkontrol hingga tidak membunuh Gaibang-gaibang itu.

Tak hanya itu, gerakannya di satu sisi sangat gesit, tetapi di sisi lain sangat anggun.

"_Guniang_!" Jerit Rui Huo ketakutan saat melihat seorang Gaibang menghunuskan pisaunya ke arah si gadis. "Awas! Di belakangmu!"

_Terlambat...!_ Bocah itu berteriak di dalam batinnya. _Dia tidak akan sempat berbalik!_

Memang benar dugaan Rui Huo. Gadis itu tidak sempat berbalik.

Namun itu bukan berarti ia akan menbiarkan dirinya sendiri mati konyol di tangan Gaibang-gaibang yang sangking tidak terhormatnya sampai tidak pantas disebut Gaibang. Tangan gadis itu bergerak ke balik punggungnya, kemudian pedangnya menangkis pisau itu. Dengan satu gerakan, pisau itu tidak hanya tertahan tetapi juga terjatuh!

Rui Huo berdecak kagum. Gadis ini... bisa bertarung melawan musuh di belakangnya?

Seolah-olah... seolah-olah ia mempunya dua pasang mata! Satu di wajahnya dan satu lagi di belakang kepalanya. Benar-benar luar biasa!

Tanpa berbalik, si gadis hanya tersenyum menang. "Kalau kau tidak becus menyerang, lebih baik jangan menyerang." Pedangnya bergerak naik, dengan ujungnya berhenti tepat di depan leher Gaibang itu. Dan semua itu... dilakukannya tanpa berbalik ke belakang! Entah bagaimana gerakannya bisa setepat itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Gaibang itu bergidik ngeri, sebelum ia melarikan diri. Gaibang-gaibang lainnya juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Kini yang tersisa di tempat itu hanya tinggal dua orang itu saja.

Rui Huo masih belum bisa bangkit berdiri sangking kagum melihat kehebatan pertarungan itu. Ia serasa melihat sebuah pertunjukkan bela diri!

Si gadis yang kurang lebih berumur delapan belas tahun itu menyarungkan pedangnya, kemudian berbalik dan mengulurkan tangan untuk Rui Huo. Baru bocah itu sadar satu hal. Gadis ini saja kelihatannya Gaibang. Tapi... memangnya ada Gaibang yang menggunakan pedang? Mungkin masih masuk akal kalau pedang itu adalah pedang tipis biasa. Tapi bagaimana kalau pedang itu adalah pedang yang panjang dan kelihatan luar biasa berharga?

Pedang itu terbuat dari baja yang ditempa. Pada permukaan pedang tersebut terdapat ukiran bunga-bunga. Seakan-akan ada bunga-bunga baja yang tumbuh dan bermekaran pada pedang tersebut. Pegangannya sangat kokoh. Jika pedang itu diibaratkan sebagai bunga baja, maka pegangannya adalah seperti tangkai serta akar yang kuat yang tertanam dalam genggaman tangan gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, _didi_?" Tanya gadis itu.

Rui Huo terkaget-kaget sebelum menerima uluran tangan si gadis. "Terima kasih atas bantuan anda, _guniang_." Katanya sambil bersoja. "Margaku Yang. Namaku Rui Huo. Senang berkenalan dengan _guniang_."

"Wah! Semarga!" Balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum lebar. "Margaku juga Yang, dan namaku Xu Yin. Aku berasal dari Kota Wen Shan jauh di barat. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Rui Huo!"

Rui Huo membalas dengan senyuman.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Gumam Xu Yin sementara mereka berjalan ke arah kuda Rui Huo yang tertinggal di belakang. "Kau sedang dalam perjalan ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bukan, Rui Huo?" Tanyanya.

Bocah itu menoleh cepat sangking terperanjat. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

Xu Yin menjawab. "Aku tidak sengaja mendengar percakapanmu saat kau akan meninggalkan rumahmu. Aku jadi tertarik, karena itu aku mengikutimu sampai di sini." Jelasnya. Kini kedua tangannya berada di belakang kepalanya. Ia memandang ke langit sambil menghela nafas panjang. "Aku sangat ingin sekali bisa masuk ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang..."

Rui Huo menggenggam tali kekang kudanya sebelum melanjutkan perjalanan. Tidak sopan menunggang kuda ketika rekan seperjalanan berjalan kaki, apalagi jika rekan seperjalanan itu adalah wanita. Oleh karena itu Rui Huo tidak menunggang kudanya lagi. "Oh iya? Kenapa?" Tanyanya heran. "Kalau kau ingin ke sana untuk mencari Sang Phoenix, lupakan saja. Lagipula kau pasti tidak diizinkan masuk."

Xu Yin, gadis Gaibang itu, tidak marah sedikit pun. Kabar mengenai orang-orang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang sangat merendahkan Gaibang sudah tersebar luas. Inilah penyebab kenapa Gaibang-gaibang tidak mau mendekat pada kota itu. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang datang. Namun tentu penyambutan kepada mereka sangat amat jauh dari ramah. "Karena itulah, Rui Huo..." Katanya sambil menoleh memandang bocah itu. "Kau anak pedagang kaya, kan? Bolehkah aku minta kau membawaku sebagai pengawalmu saja? Anggaplah kau merekrutku sebagai seorang Gaibang untuk mengawalmu dalam perjalanan ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Dengan begitu, ketika orang-orang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang melihatku, mereka tidak akan mengusirku." Pintanya sambil bersoja dalam-dalam.

Bocah itu menimbang-nimbang dalam hati. Ia sama sekali tidak keberatan dengan permintaan Xu Yin. Lagipula, itu sangat berguna sekali untuknya. Semisalkan ia bertemu lagi dengan bandit-bandit seperti tadi, gadis ini dapat membantunya. Kalau mengandalkan kemampuannya sendiri, belum tentu ia bisa sampai _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dengan selamat.

Dan yang terpenting, ia teringat perkataan ibunya.

"_Tenang saja. Rui Huo akan bertemu dengan teman-teman yang baru, yang akan bersama-sama dengannya menemukan Sang Phoenix."_

Tapi ia tak lantas mengangguk. "Kau masih belum menjelaskan padaku kenapa kau ingin ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Xu Yin terdiam. Bocah ini benar-benar cerdas, bisa menebak ia sedang menghindari pertanyaan itu.

"Tentu aku akan membantumu, _guniang_." Jawab Rui Huo hangat, berusaha mengurangi ketegangan yang tiba-tiba terjadi. "Asal kau beritahu aku alasan kau ingin ke sana."

Gadis bersenjata pedang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Mulai sekarang, panggil saja aku Xu Yin." Ia menjawab dengan cepat. "Mencari Phoenix memang menarik. Tapi... bukan itu alasan aku ingin ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Rui Huo mengangkat alis. "Jadi... untuk apa?"

"Sebenarnya... aku sedang mencari dua orang yang hilang." Jawabnya. Kini nada sedih terlukis dalam kata-katanya berikut logat campuran barat dan utara, menciptakan campuran yang unik di telinga Rui Huo. Matanya memandang ke bawah, seolah-olah rerumputan di bawah kakinya tengah menunjukkan kilas balik masa lalunya. "Dua orang kakak beradik. Yang kakak adalah seorang gadis, sementara yang adik adalah seorang anak laki-laki."

Saudara? Kakak perempuan dan adik laki-laki?

"Maksudmu aku?" Tanya Rui Huo percaya diri bukan buatan. Selain itu, ia berkata begitu juga untuk mencerahkan wajah gadis ini yang tiba-tiba menjadi muram. "Aku punya seorang _jiejie_ di rumah!"

Xu Yin tertawa sambil mengacak-acak rambut Rui Huo. "Tentu saja bukan, Rui Huo! Mereka adalah teman-teman sekampung halamanku di Wen Shan! Yahhh... memang benar sih keduanya bukan penduduk asli Wen Shan. Tapi itu tidak mengubah kenyataan bahwa mereka adalah teman-teman yang sangat baik." Jelasnya. "Anehnya, tiba-tiba saja mereka menghilang. Sudah sembilan tahun mereka tidak kembali ke Wen Shan."

Rui Huo melihat keprihatinan yang tulus dari Xu Yin. Ia memandanginya lekat sebelum bertanya lagi. "Sembilan tahun? Itu waktu yang sangat lama. Lagipula, mungkin saja mereka sudah menjadi orang-orang sukses di luar sana." Bocah itu menyatakan pendapatnya. "Dan sesudah sembilan tahun, kenapa kau baru mencarinya sekarang?"

"Tidak mungkin." Jawab Xu Yin. "Sebab, terakhir kali aku mendengar kabar adalah mereka melarikan diri dari Wen Shan karena dikejar prajurit-prajurit Shu. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa. Sementara alasan kenapa aku baru mencari mereka sekarang..." Gadis berpakaian Gaibang itu menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya ceritanya sangat panjang. Intinya, kakak-beradik ini diasuh oleh seorang ayah yang sangat jahat dan kejam."

Bocah itu menembakkan tatapan matanya pada Xu Yin. Kaget dan penasaran.

"Beberapa bulan lalu, saat aku pulang kampung ke Wen Shan, aku bertemu dengan si ayah sekali lagi." Xu Yin melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Pria tua itu sedang sakit keras. Dia berkata padaku di atas pembaraingannya bahwa dia sangat menyesal telah memperlakukan anak-anaknya seperti itu. Karena itulah ia memintaku mencari mereka dan membawa mereka kembali ke Wen Shan."

Meskipun tidak mengerti apa-apa mengenai kawan Xu Yin, Rui Huo senang mendengar akhir ceritanya. Si ayah yang kejam dan jahat itu bertobat. Sekarang kedua anaknya dapat kembali kepadanya. Kalau ini adalah sebuah kisah, maka kisah ini berakhir dengan bahagia, bukan?

Namun, ada satu kata yang membuatnya heran sekaligus penasaran. 'Pulang'. 'Pulang kampung'...

Tapi, itu adalah urusan pribadi orang. Jadi, Rui Huo memutuskan untuk tutup mulut mengani hal itu.

"Kuharap kau dapat menemukan mereka." Kata Rui Huo dengan tulus sambil tersenyum. "Tapi aku tetap tidak mengerti. Kenapa kau mencarinya ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?"

Xu Yin memandangnya balik dengan heran. "Tentu saja karena itu adalah satu-satunya kota yang belum kucapai. Aku sudah menjelajah hampir seluruh pelosok Shu, bahkan nyaris sampai ke provinsi Jiao Zhou di selatan tempat orang-orang suku Nanman berada. Seluruh daerah barat Shu sudah kujelajahi, begitu pula dengan daerah timur. Hanya _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang saja yang belum. Kuharap ia ada di sana..."

Rui Huo berdecak kagum sangking tidak habis pikir. Demi seorang teman, gadis ini sampai melakukan pengorbanan sebanyak itu! Siapapun yang memiliki Xu Yin sebagai teman tentu sangat beruntung!

"Begitu, ya..." Bocah itu mangut-mangut mengerti. "Baiklah. Kita akan pergi ke sana bersama-sama, Xu Yin. Kuharap kau menemukan mereka."

Xu Yin mengangguk. Keduanya melanjutkan perjalanan mereka.

* * *

><p>Jauh di sebelah barat...<p>

Gerbang barat dari Istana Cheng Du terlihat penuh dengan manusia. Beberapa ratus prajurit pasukan berkuda telah bersiaga dengan senjata di tangan mereka. Cahaya matahari jatuh di atas tombak dan pedang, memantulkan cahaya yang menyilaukan itu ke segala arah. Beberapa kali terdengar suara ringkikan kuda memenuhi udara. Jika melihat pasukan ini, tentu orang mengira akan terjadi perang sebentar lagi.

Sungguh mengagetkan saat melihat siapa yang memimpin pasukan berkuda itu. Seorang gadis keluar dari gerbang barat tersebut, dengan senjata di tangannya. Ia menunggang kuda yang terdepan dari barisan tersebut, kuda yang masih kosong. Kuda putih yang dengan gagah namun anggun memandang ke depan, seolah menantang padang rumput maupun gunung atau sungai yang hendak menantangnya.

Namun tepat sebelum ia naik, sebuah suara mengejutkannya dari belakang.

"Guan Yinping! Guan Yinping!"

Guan Yinping segera menoleh ke belakang, menemukan salah satu dari kakaknya berlari-lari menghampirinya. Tidak sulit menebak siapa itu. Kakaknya yang tertua sedang berada di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Kakaknya yang kedua sudah lama tidak berada di Cheng Du karena tugas di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Berarti hanya tinggal kakaknya yang ketiga yang tersisa.

"Kakak ketiga!" Ia menyambut kakaknya dengan pelukan. Guan Suo melakukan yang sama. Dipeluknya adik perempuannya itu erat-erat, seolah tidak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Kakak-beradik itu untuk beberapa saat tenggelam dalam lautan emosi yang dalam.

Sesudah waktu yang lama, pelukan itu terlepas.

Guan Suo memandangi adik perempuannya. Sebutir airmata membasahi wajah Guan Yinping. Segera tangan Guan Suo menghapusnya selembut mungkin.

Kemudian, sebaris kalimat keluar dari mulut sang kakak.

"Jangan pergi, Guan Yinping."

Tidak peduli bagaimanapun Guan Yinping menyayangi kakaknya, ia marah. Ia marah setiap kali sang kakak membela penyeranah dari Wu itu, atau siapapun pengkhianat yang berkomplot dengannya. Guan Yinping marah pada Guan Suo, bukan karena ia benci padanya. Sebaliknya, karena ia menyayanginya.

Guan Suo telah dibutakan oleh tipuan penyeranah Wu itu!

"Aku harus pergi, kakak ketiga!" Balasnya cepat. Tidak peduli seberapa kuat pun tekadnya, Guan Yinping tetaplah Guan Yinping. Ia adalah gadis kecil yang menyayangi kakaknya. Ia tidak mau perasaannya pada kakaknya menumbangkan keinginannya yang sudah kuat. Oleh karena itulah ia segera naik ke punggung kudanya sambil memalingkan wajah dari Guan Suo. "Aku... aku harus melakukan ini!"

Sang kakak menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak ada alasan kau melakukan semua ini, Guan Yinping!" Serunya, dengan volume suara beradu dengan suara Guan Yinping. "Tidak alasan kau pergi untuk membunuh Jiang Wei!"

Nama yang diucapkan Guan Suo itu bagaikan racun di telinga Guan Yinping. Matanya memincing dan tajam. Darah seketika bergejolak dalam setiap pemuluh darahnya demi mendengar nama itu disebutkan. Tak ayal lagi mata Guan Suo melebar saat melihat adiknya.

"Kakak ketiga! Kalau tidak mengerti apa-apa, jangan asal bicara!" Bentaknya dengan sengit. Guan Suo mundur satu langkah karena terperanjat mendengarnya. "Jiang Wei adalah pengkhianat! Dan bukan cuma pengkhianat, dia juga adalah orang yang melibatkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu dengan semua ini! Aku harus menghukumnya atas nama keadilan!"

Sang kakak masih tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia diam sementara mendengar jeritan hati adiknya. Namun sedikit demi sedikit, perlahan matanya berubah.

"Aku sudah mendengar semuanya, kakak ketiga! Jiang Wei hanyalah seorang Wei, orang Tian Shui yang entah dapat berkah apa sampai bisa berada di Shu dan menjadi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! Bahkan ia berhasil membuat _gongzhu_ Yan Lu jatuh hati padanya dan ikut serta dengan rencana pengkhianatannya! Jiang Wei-lah otak dari segala rencana mengeluarkan ketiga orang Wu itu dari penjara, dengan melibatkan _gongzhu_ Yan Lu juga!"

Cecaran Guan Yinping masih terus berkumandang, memenuhi liang pendengaran Guan Suo. Si adik tidak melihatnya, tetapi Guan Suo makin menunduk, dengan mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat. Giginya mengertak menandakan kekesalannya.

"... atas segala kejahatannya ini, aku harus menghukumnya...!"

"JANGAN ASAL BICARA!"

Seketika gadis itu terdiam. Dilihatnya kakaknya yang berteriak, menyerukan persis seperti yang ia katakan sebelumnya. Ya, itu adalah kalimat yang sama. Tapi... apakah perasaannya, atau memang benar kata-kata yang keluar dari mulut Guan Suo terdengar lebih kuat darinya? Dilihatnya kakaknya. Wajahnya memerah, tarikan nafasnya berat.

"Kakak...?"

"Jangan katakan apa-apa lagi, Guan Yinping! Semakin kau bicara, semakin terlihat kebodohanmu!" Bentak Guan Suo, seperti layaknya kakak yang memarahi adiknya. "Aku tidak mau mengatakan ini. Tapi apa kau tahu, Guan Yinping?! Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan!"

Kalimat terakhir seketika membuat Guan Yinping memandang kakaknya dengan ekspresi terluka. Saat itulah Guan Suo menyesal berteriak demikian rupa. Mungkin seandainya ia dapat merangkai kata-kata dengan lebih baik, adiknya akan lebih mudah menerimanya. Tetapi seperti yang dikatakan pepatah, _yi yan zhi cu, si ma nan zui_-satu kata terlanjur keluar, empat ekor kuda tidak akan bisa mengejarnya.

Guan Suo mendesah perlahan. Suaranya melembut. "Kau bicaranya saja ingin menghukum atas nama keadilan. Tapi sebenarnya bukan itu alasanmu ingin membunuhnya, kan?" Tanya sang kakak. "Kau cuma ingin balas dendam. Itu saja. Kau, dengan sifatmu yang kekanak-kanakan, mengatasnamakan keadilan untuk membalas dendam yang sama kekanak-kanakannya. Bukan begitu?"

Guan Yinping menggigir bibir kuat-kuat. Dimarahi oleh kakaknya sendiri seperti ini, matanya terasa basah akan menangis. Ia bisa tahan saat Yan Lu atau Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang mengatakannya kekanak-kanakan dan tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tapi oleh kakaknya sendiri?

"Sama seperti pada Yan Lu beberapa hari lalu..." Lanjut Guan Suo. "Kau bicaranya saja ingin menghukumnya atas nama keadilan. Tapi kau sebenarnya tidak bisa menerima kenyataan idolamu telah dicap sebagai pengkhianat, kan? Dan kau dengan kekanak-kanakanmu lebih suka idolamu mati daripada harus melihatnya tidak sesuai yang kau harapkan."

Untuk beberapa saat, hanya ada keheningan di tengah relung-relung udara kedua kakak beradik itu.

"Hentikan kekanak-kanakanmu, Guan Yinping!" Seru Guan Suo. "Kau sudah besar! Kau sudah enam belas tahun, tahu!"

Guan Yinping benar-benar menangis sekarang. Kedua tangannya berusaha menghapus airamatanya kuat-kuat, berusaha terlihat tegar dan keras di depan kakaknya. Sesudah sekian lama diam, akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya. "Ya! Kau memang benar, kakak ketiga! Aku melakukan ini karena aku ingin balas dendam, baik kepada Jiang Wei maupun kepada penipu Wu itu!"

Sang kakak yang mendengar pengakuannya hanya bisa berkata dalam hatinya sendiri. _Sudah kuduga..._

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan Jiang Wei yang telah mengubahh _gongzhu_ Yan Lu seperti ini! Karena itulah aku ingin membunuhnya! Biar dia tahu rasa!" Teriaknya dengan penuh amarah dan kebencian. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan, membasahi bajunya yang berwarna hijau dan tenguk kuda putih itu. "Tapi... tapi... aku lebih membenci penipu rendahan dari Wu itu! Aku... aku... aku akan membalaskan seluruh dendamku padanya!" Seruannya seperti sampai ke langit, nyaring dan tajam memenuhi udara musim dingin.

Betapa inginnya Guan Suo menghapus airmata adiknya. Mungkin Guan Yinping tidak akan pernah menyadari karena perbedaan pendapat. Namun ia benar-benar menyayangi adik perempuannya. Masih terlintas di kepalanya tujuh tahun lalu, ketika mereka semua masih kecil. Guan Yinping yang berumur sembilan tahun kala itu tidak lebih dari seorang gadis kecil yang lemah dan penakut, tetapi manis dan baik hati. Ketiga kakak laki-lakinya bagaikan pahlawan yang selalu melindunginya dari segala hal buruk yang menimpanya, entah itu orang-orang jahat, penyakit, atau bahkan kerendahdiriannya sendiri. Sayang, itulah kali terakhir Guan Suo melihatnya seperti itu. Saat Guan Xing pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang untuk belajar, Guan Yinping mati-matian ingin diajak ikut. Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu, tidak ada yang tidak menyesalinya.

Guan Xing kembali ke Cheng Du tidak sampai dua tahun. Namun ada sesuatu yang aneh dalam dirinya. Dia seperti orang asing yang jauh, kalau tidak mau dikatakan seperti orang suci yang terhormat. Ia menjadi anak yang sangat baik dan berbakat, tetapi sepertinya ada jarak di antara ia dan saudara-saudaranya. Untuk memperlebar jarak itu, tak berapa lama ia meminta agar dikirim ke kota lain dan bertugas di sana.

Sementara Guan Yinping? Gadis itu tidak pernah kembali selama tujuh tahun. Kini ia kembali sebagai jendral muda yang kuat dan cantik, sangat berbeda sekali. Guan Suo sangat gembira. Tapi... sedikitpun ia tidak pernah berpikir bahwa Guan Yinping akan berubah menjadi seperti ini.

Kenapa...?

"Aku tidak akan memaafkan penyeranah itu!" Suara Guan Yinping terus berkumandang, bersahut-sahutan di kepalanya dengan ingatannya yang jauh bagai mimpi itu. "Dia telah merampas seorang kakakku dan mengubahnya menjadi pengkhianat! Dan sekarang dia juga membawa kakakku yang lain dalam kematian! Sekarang, aku akan membunuh kawannya!"

Kalimat itu berarti satu hal. Suka tidak suka, Guan Yinping sudah mencap Guan Suo sebagai seorang pengkhianat.

Tapi... ada sesuatu dalam kata-katanya yang membuat kening Guan Suo berkerut.

"Apa kau bilang, Guan Yinping...?" Tanya Guan Suo terperanjat. "Apa maksudmu membawa kakak yang lain dalam kematian?!"

"Kakak pertama! Tentu saja tentang kakak pertama!" Sergah Guan Yinping cepat. "Kakak pertama pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di demi menangkapnya dan komplotannya! Apa kau tidak tahu hal ini, kakak ketiga?!"

Guan Suo mendengus keras. "Maksudku, apa maksudmu mengatakan membawa dalam kematian?! Kau percaya bahwa Lu Xun akan membunuh kakak pertama?!" Bentaknya sengit bukan main. "Bukankah _die_ sendiri mengatakan kepadamu, bahwa Phoenix itu tidak membela dirinya sendiri?! Dia tidak akan membunuh kakak pertama, Guan Yinping! Aku yakin itu!"

Guan Yinping tertawa getir. "Benarkah begitu?" Tanyanya dengan sinis. "Kau pikir penipu Wu itu sebaik itu? Tidak! Dia akan membunuh kakak pertama seperti layaknya dia membunuh Permaisuri Gan...!"

"Lu Xun bukan pembunuh Permaisuri Gan!" Si kakak berteriak keras. Tanpa keraguan sedikit pun ia mengucapkannya. "Dan berani taruhan, Guan Yinping! Beberapa hari lagi kakak pertama akan kembali! Ya, dia akan kembali ke Cheng Du, entah membawa Sang Phoenix itu bersamanya atau tidak. Yang pasti, ia kemudian akan berkata kepadamu bahwa semua yang kaupercayai itu salah! Lu Xun memang Phoenix!"

Gadis muda itu mengepalkan tangannya. Ia sudah muak mendengar kebodohan ini! Separuh orang Shu seperti sudah tersihir dan menjadi bodoh membela seorang mata-mata Wu yang jelas mengatasnamakan Phoenix untuk menipu mereka semua!

"Biarlah kakak mempercayai apa yang ingin kakak percayai! Dan aku akan mempercayai apa yang kupercayai!" Teriaknya untuk terakhir kalinya. Tangannya menghapus airmatanya dengan kasar dan cepat. Tali kekang kudanya ditariknya kuat-kuat. "Selamat tinggal, kakak ketiga!"

Dengan satu salam perpisahan itu, kuda putih yang ditunggangi Guan Yinping berlari, diikuti sepasukan berkuda di belakangnya. Guan Suo berteriak memanggil nama adiknya, hanya untuk seruan itu jatuh di telinga yang tuli.

Ia masih memandang ke kejauhan, ke arah barat, dimana pasukan itu bergerak menuju. Guan Yinping sudah tidak terlihat lagi, ditutupi oleh ratusan prajurit berkudanya. Sekarang apa yang ada di sana hanyalah kekosongan.

Kosong, seperti pikirannya...

* * *

><p>"JIANG WEI! YAN LU! GAWAT!"<p>

Hari itu masih tengah hari, tetapi aneh sekali bahwa si tuan rumah sudah pulang. Dan lebih aneh lagi bahwa Bing Bing masuk dengan wajah penuh kepanikan, sambil berseru-seru heboh seolah dunia akan kiamat saja!

Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu yang saat itu sedang duduk-duduk langsung berdiri. Huiyue yang menulis di ruang makan langsung keluar dan menemui anak muda berambut putih dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal itu. Bing Bing berusaha mengatur nafas, seperti atlet yang baru saja melakukan lomba lari. Wajah dan bajunya basah oleh peluh.

"Ya Tian! Bing Bing! Ada apa?!" Tanya Jiang Wei seraya mendekat dan membantunya duduk.

"I-itu...! Aaaa... gawat...! Mereka... mereka...!" Benar-benar nafasnya kelihatan seperti akan habis kapan saja! Suara Bing Bing yang putus-putus itu mana bisa dimengerti?

Yan Lu mengambilkan segelas air dan menyodorkannya. "Bicara pelan-pelan, Bing Bing! Ada apa sebenarnya?" Tanya Yan Lu yang ikut panik pula, bukannya karena berita apapun yang akan didengarnya melainkan karena kondisi Bing Bing.

Segera ditandaskannya air dalam gelas itu. "Mereka...! Prajurit Shu itu datang...!" Serunya dengan suara mau tidak mau membuat mereka menyadari betapa bahayanya situasi ini. "Seorang jendral wanita yang masih muda datang dengan membawa maklumat dari Kaisar untuk menangkap dan membunuh Jiang Wei! Sekarang ia sedang dalam perjalanan kemari dengan membawa ratusan pasukan berkuda!" Begitulah penuturan Bing Bing yang penuh dengan kepanikan dan kekhawatiran.

Keduanya terperanjat. Jiang Wei menatap Yan Lu dengan mata lebar, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Huiyue yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung menyahut. "_Yeye_! Kau jangan sembarangan bicara begitu! Kau tahu dari mana?"

Bukannya langsung menjawab, Bing Bing terdiam sejenak dan terlihat berpikir keras. Tentu ini mendatangkan kecuriaan Yan Lu dan Jiang Wei berdua. "A-aku... nggg... pokoknya aku tahu! Kau percaya saja!"

"Yang benar saja!" Bocah berusia dua belas tahun itu menyilangkan lengan. "Jangan bicara ngawur, _yeye_! Kau datang seolah langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala kita, kemudian membawa kabar seperti itu! Padahal, kau sendiri tidak tahu kabar itu berasal dari mana!"

Laki-laki muda berambut putih itu menggigit bibir, sepertinya mati-matian berusaha meyakinkan mereka. "Aku tidak bohong! Sungguh!" Sumpahnya. Tetapi jelas terlihat dari ketiga pasang mata yang menatapnya bahwa mereka tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakannya. Akhirnya, terpaksalah Bing Bing mengarang cerita. "T-tadi... aku baru saja pulang dari Cheng Du! Aku melihat dari jauh, di dekat Istana Cheng Du, ada pasukan kuda yang besar! Mereka dipimpin oleh seorang gadis yang ternyata adalah jendral muda!"

Sesudah hidup dengan Bing Bing hampir dua bulan, Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu menyadari satu hal. Kalau ada sesuatu yang Bing Bing paling tidak bisa melakukan, itu adalah berbohong. Mata bulatnya yang berwarna abu-abu menyangkali kata-katanya sendiri. Seolah-olah... sepasang mata abu-abu itu mengatakan bahwa mereka tidak pernah menyaksikan hal itu.

Tapi... ada kesungguhan dalam suara bocah berambut putih itu saat ia menyampaikan kabar ini. Entah apa itu, tetapi Bing Bing sepertinya serius bukan main. Ia benar-benar tahu kabar tersebut dan menuntut mereka bertiga untuk percaya padanya!

Kedua pembesar Shu itu bertukar pandang. Huiyue melengkungkan bibirnya ke bawah, masih tidak percaya.

Sepertinya tidak mudah meyakinkan ketiga manusia ini... Begitulah pikiran Bing Bing.

"Kalian bebas mempercayaiku atau tidak..." Katanya pada akhirnya. "Dan aku sadar benar aku hanyalah seorang asing. Semisalkan kalian tidak percaya atau malah mencurigaiku, aku tidak keberatan." Diucapkannya kalimat itu dengan penuh kesungguhan. "Tapi, aku benar-benar tidak ingin sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada kalian semua. Karena itu... karena itu..."

Kalimat itu tidak akan pernah terselesaikan. Menggantung begitu saja.

Jiang Wei menoleh sekilas ke arah Yan Lu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Keduanya menghela nafas panjang. Jiang Wei maju, kemudian menepuk bahu Bing Bing. "Baiklah. Kami akan percaya padamu." Katanya. Mata abu-abu itu kini menatapnya berbinar-binar. Jiang Wei tersenyum kecil. Kegembiraan di balik mata itu seperti bukan kegembiraan manusia biasa. Tepatnya, sejak awal mata abu-abu itu memang bukan seperti milik manusia biasa. "Sekarang, ayo kita bicarakan apa yang harus kita lakukan sesudah ini." Katanya sebelum kembali duduk bersila.

Jadilah keempat orang itu duduk melingkar di lantai beralas tikar jerami. "Sebaiknya kita semua pergi dari tempat ini, demi keselamatan kita semua." Usul Bing Bing dengan suara serius yang tidak biasanya.

Yan Lu menyahut. "Maaf, tapi aku tidak akan ikut." Kalau semisalkan kata-kata Yan Lu tidak setegas itu, tentu ia sudah akan mendapat protes dari segala pihak. "Kalau dugaanku benar, berarti jendral wanita itu pasti adalah Guan Yinping, putri bungsu jendral Guan Yu yang beberapa hari lalu datang kemari. Biarkan aku tetap di sini agar aku dapat menuntaskan masalahku dengannya." Pintanya dengan sungguh-sungguh, tetapi tegas bukan kepalang.

"Tapi... kau yakin tidak apa-apa, Yan Lu?" Tanya Jiang Wei dengan keprihatinan penuh pada kekasihnya. Diremasnya jari-jemari tangan Yan Lu dengan lembut. Semisalkan saja Yan Lu dapat melihat bagaimana Jiang Wei memandangnya. "Bagaimana kalau sampai dia menangkapmu? Kau..."

Putri Shu itu menggeleng yakin. "Tenang saja, Guan Yinping tidak mungkin membunuhku." Sebaris kalimat itu diucapkan bukan dengan nada cengeng yang memohon agar tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya. Sebaliknya, Yan Lu mengucapkannya dengan seulas senyum simpul yang penuh keyakinan.

Seakan-akan... Yan Lu sudah punya sebuah rencana di kepalanya. Ada sesuatu yang akan dilakukannya.

Jiang Wei yang awalnya ragu, akhirnya mencoba untuk mempercayai kekasihnya. "Baiklah kalau kau ingin tetap di sini."

"Lagipula, kurasa percuma saja aku ikut dengan kalian." Lanjut Yan Lu. "Dengan keadaan mataku seperti ini, aku bukannya membantu malah akan menghambat kalian. Maklumat Kaisar hanya menyebut untuk menangkap Jiang Wei saja, biarlah Jiang Wei yang pergi. Kalau aku ikut, bisa-bisa kita semua akan tertangkap gara-gara aku memperlambat." Kalimatnya diucapkan dengan wibawa, meski sekarang ia tidak lebih dari seorang gadis desa yang sederhana dan buta. Meski demikian, aura-aura putri itu masih terasa jelas.

Pantas saja Guan Yinping tidak berani macam-macam padanya.

Bing Bing berdiri, kemudian mengambil sesuatu di sebuah lemari kayu. Selembar kertas yang besar. Dibentangkannya kertas itu, yang ternyata adalah sebuah peta. "Baiklah. Yan Lu akan tetap berada di sini. Jadi, yang pergi adalah aku, Jiang Wei, dan Huiyue?"

Jiang Wei menggeleng, menoleh sekilas ke arah Huiyue yang masih berada di sana. "Keadaan ini sudah terlalu berbahaya." Katanya. "Huiyue, kau pulanglah ke Cheng Du dan kembali pada keluargamu. Kalau kau bersama-sama dengan kami, cepat lambat pasti kau akan mati."

"Tidak mau!" Balas Huiyue cepat. Matanya memandang laki-laki Shu itu lurus-lurus. "Jiang _gege_! Aku sudah terlibat sejauh ini sampai-sampai rasanya tidak isa mundur lagi! Bagaimana mungkin sekarang Jiang _gege_ menyuruhku untuk pergi? Kalau aku lari... maka petualanganku akan berakhir sampai di sini!" Bocah itu menatap Jiang Wei dengan mata memohon, tetapi juga memaksa.

Perlahan tangan Yan Lu bergerak, mengamit tangan bocah itu. Huiyue menengadah memandanginya. "Kalau begitu, Huiyue akan di sini bersamaku." Katanya. "Kau dan Bing Bing, pergilah. Kami akan baik-baik saja di sini."

"I-iya...!" Huiyue mengangguk cepat. "Kalau semisalkan mereka datang, aku janji tidak akan mencelakakan diri sendiri! Aku akan sembunyi supaya tidak ketahuan!"

Mau tidak mau, Jiang Wei harus setuju. "Ya sudahlah. Kalau _gongzhu_ sudah bilang begitu, kurasa tidak ada yang bisa mengubahnya..." Katanya sambil menghela nafas panjang. Matanya kini kembali pada map besar itu. "Sekarang, Bing Bing, tinggal kita berdua yang akan pergi. Menurutmu kita harus kemana?" Tanyanya.

Bing Bing memandangi laki-laki Shu itu seolah dia makhluk paling gila sedunia. "Kenapa kau bertanya padaku? Bukannya kau pernah bilang padaku bahwa kau seorang ahli strategi, ya?"

"Ya sudahlah... terserah kau saja..." Dipandanginya kembali peta itu. Jiang Wei menimbang-bimbang jalan yang teraman dan tercepat, sampai ia kemudian menunjuk sebuah bagian dari peta tersebut. "Sebaiknya kita menyingkir ke provinsi Jiao Zhou. Aku yakin di sana..."

"TIDAK! TIDAK! Jangan di sana!" Dengan cepatnya Bing Bing menyergah! Mereka yang melihatnya sampai bingung sendiri. "Kondisi di provinsi Jiao Zhuo masih tidak stabil! Suku Nanman baru saja setahun lalu berhasil dikuasai. Kalau kita sekarang yang orang Shu ini berani memasuki teritori mereka, entah apa yang mereka lakukan pada kita! Tidak! Jangan di tempat itu!"

_Kalau memang kau lebih pintar, kenapa tadi malah melemparkan pertanyaan padaku...?_ Gumam Jiang Wei mengomel dalam hati. Tapi apa mau dikata? Sebenarnya perkataan Bing Bing ada benarnya...

"Usulku, sebaiknya kita pergi ke arah utara!" Kata bocah berambut putih itu dengan suara lantang. "Kita akan berjalan ke utara lewat barat, melewati Gunung Qing Cheng, dan kemudian berbelok ke timur melewati pegunangan. Sesudah itu, kita akan sampai di Gunung Ding Jun. Kondisi alam di daerah itu sangat sulit untuk dilalui pasukan besar. Kita bisa terlindung untuk sementara waktu!"

"Tapi..." Sanggah Jiang Wei. "Bukankah Gunung Ding Jun sangat dekat dengan perbatasan Shu-Wei? Apa tidak berbahaya?"

Dengan santainya Bing Bing mengangkat bahu. "Yah, kabar dari ibukota tidak akan secepat itu sampai ke telinga mereka..." Katanya. "Ditambah lagi, kalau kita beruntung, mungkin kita bisa melarikan diri sampai di Wei..."

Akhirnya mereka menemukan kesepakatan. Yan Lu menunggu kedatangan pasukan Guan Yinping, bersama-sama dengan Huiyue. Sementara Jiang Wei dengan dibarengi Bing Bing akan pergi ke Gunung Ding Jun. Keduanya membawa beberapa barang yang tidak seberapa. Senjata masing-masing, ditambah beberapa potong pakaian dan sedikit uang.

Tak berapa lama, Bing Bing sudah berada di luar, siap untuk pergi. Jiang Wei masih di dalam, berpamitan dengan dua orang yang ditinggal.

"Huiyue, jangan nakal, ya..." Katanya sambil mengelus rambut lebat bocah itu. Huiyue membalasnya dengan anggukan.

Sesudah itu, dipandanginya Yan Lu lekat-lekat. Ingatannya kembali membanjiri pikirannya. Bagaimana mungkin putri yang cantik jelita dan begitu berbakat, kini bisa berakhir seperti ini.

Apakah benar ini salahnya? Seperti apa yang Guan Yinping katakan?

"Yan Lu..." Ucapnya dengan suara tertahan. Putri Shu itu sudah menunggu salam perpisahan yang hangat dari kekasihnya. Namun apa yang ia dengar malah sebuah perkataan yang mengecewakan. "Maafkan aku... sudah melibatkanmu dengan semua ini..."

Yan Lu terdiam sejenak. "Melibatkanmu? Sama sepertimu, aku juga melibatkan diriku sendiri. Ini keputusanku." Katanya. "Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Aku senang dengan keadaanku sekarang." Suaranya menunjukkan ketegaran hatinya. Jiang Wei, meskipun Yan Lu tidak bisa melihatnya, tersenyum hangat ke arahnya. "Yang penting, jaga dirimu baik-baik."

"Kau juga." Jiang Wei mendekatinya, kemudian menyibakkan rambut di keningnya. Dengan penuh kasih sayang, dikecupnya dahi Yan Lu. "Tenang saja. Aku tidak akan lama-lama berpisah denganmu."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, tangan mereka yang bertautan terlepas. Jiang Wei berbalik, keluar dari pintu rumah.

"Sampai jumpa, Yan Lu..."

* * *

><p>Seriously, saya bingung dengan Yang Xu Yin. Begini... pas saya baca Tales of Steel Flower Princess, kalo nggak salah Xu Yin itu pake senjata tombak, kan? Ehm... awalnya sih pake tongkat kayu... Tapi, pas saya di PM ama yang empunya OC, Kaien-Aerknard-san bilang begini: <em>"Melihat <em>_**pedang**__ yang digunakan Xu Yin untuk melawan Huangjin..."_ Trus, pas saya baca chap 5, saya menemukan Cao Cao bertanya seperti ini ke Xu Yin: _"Jadi, Xu Yin, sejak umur berapa kau belajar bermain __**pedang **__dan__** tombak**__?"_ Basically, ini berarti Xu Yin bisa menggunakan dua senjata, kan?

Kalo baca dari Tales of Steel Flower Princess, kayaknya yang lebih diutamakan tuh tombak, ya? Hmmm... di sini saya ganti sedikit, ya... Soalnya gini, kan Xu Yin di sini pergi bareng2 ama Rui Huo. Nah, Rui Huo udah pake senjata berupa halberd yang notabene mirip tombak. Ditambah lagi, senjata Fei Ling juga pole yang notabene mirip tombak. Kayaknya... kalo Xu Yin pake tombak juga... kok... gimana, ya... Jadi... dengan ini saya minta izin plus mohon sebesar-besarnya karena senjata utama Xu Yin saya jadikan pedang dan bukan tombak... Tapi tetep Xu Yin bisa pake tombak, kok... :)

(saya heran... sepertinya ada tendensi OC2 Shu untuk pake senjata yang mirip2 tombak, sementara OC2 Wu pake senjata mirip2 pedang. Sementara yang Wei selalu various. Well, fenomena ini saya saksikan di forum KOEIndo. Aneh, tapi nyataaaaahhhhh...)

*coret*Ngeliat Xu Yin... saya jadi pengen banget memunculkan Wen Yang...*coret*

Ngomong-ngomong, saya juga menambahkan sebuah kemampuan buat Xu Yin. Tapi kemampuan ini nggak canon dan nggak official, kok... cuma ada di Phoenix FORM series ajaaaa... XDDDD Yah, saya kan bikin Xiahou Mei (Ocnya Silvermoonarisato) bisa bertarung dengan kaki nggak bergerak. Nah, kalo Xu Yin saya bikin dia bisa bertarung melawan orang yang dibelakangnya tanpa melihat. Yups... seolah-olah kayak dia punya mata di belakang kepala juga. Biar badass getu~ *dibacok Kaien-Aerknard gara2 memodifikasi OCnya seenak udel*

Saya cari sampe mati hanzi namanya Yang Xu Yin, dan sampe ke ujung dunia pun saya nggak nemu *garuk tanah* Kebetulan banget bahwa Xu Yin ama Rui Huo sama2 'Yang'. Yahhh... saya bikin akhirnya marga mereka sama pinyin beda hanzi, sih... Well, buat Kaien-Aerknard, tolong dikoreksi semisalkan saya salah... *kowtow 1000x abis itu dibanting*

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan, HARI SENIN. Nggak akan telat lagi kalo saya nggak lupa! SWEAR!

_Zai jian_!


	67. Selah

Update lagi~~~ Dan kali ini saya nggak telat update! *tebar konfeti* meski... ya itu dia... saya nggak sempat reply review... *gantung diri*

Nah, sebelum memulai arc baru, ini adalah sebuah chapter tenang yang saya harap bisa mempersiapkan sodara untuk arc berat selanjutnya~ Neeway, maap sekali karena arc sebelumnya terlalu serius dan arc sesudah ini bakal lebih serius lagi, demi nggak mengakibatkan antiklimaks yang nggak perlu, saya nggak kasih humor di chap ini... *dibacok*

Oh iya~ di chap ini, saya bakal mulai mereveal characternya Guan Xing. Cuma masalahnya saya nggak tau Guan Xing DW8 seperti apa (soalnya saya juga nggak pernah maen DW8). Saya cuma tau dari **Silvermoonarisato** bahwa Guan Xing rada2 'dingin' kayak Xing Cai getu~ Maksudnya, nggak sedih kalo ada sodaranya yang mati. Intinya, saya cuma dapet info dari orang2 lain dan nggak pernah liat di gamenya sendiri. Jadi, semisalkan Guan Xing rada2 OOC di chap ini, ampunilah hamba...

Trus, bagi yang masih belum nyadar, benernya Bai Di Castle Arc (yang semuanya ada embel2 'Paradox') benernya CUMA TERJADI SEMALEMAN AJA! Bayangkan... sodara baca 9 chapter yang sebenernya cuma terjadi selama satu malem dan kurang dari 9 jam... *dihajar*

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan..."<p>

"Iya... kurasa, kita semua bisa tenang sekarang."

Dua hari sudah berlalu sejak empat orang buronan itu keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Istana labirin itu berhasil mereka pecahkan dengan susah payah, namun toh semua itu sia-sia. Guan Xing sudah menunggu di gerbang pintu _Sheng_-Hidup yang berada di teritori Wu. Padahal, tinggal selangkah lagi mereka akan selamat. Apa mau ternyata jendral Shu itu sudah bersiaga. Saat itu Zhao Yun, yang masih membawa Lu Xun yang tak sadarkan diri bersamanya, tidak punya pilihan selain keluar dan berbalik melalui pintu-pintu raksasa di tembok yang mengelilingi istana tersebut. Ia menemukan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying yang rupanya terperangkap di pintu _Zu_-Berhenti.

Zhao Yun pun membawa kedua orang itu bersamanya dengan panik bukan buatan, sebab Guan Xing dan para prajuritnya sudah keburu mengejarnya. Namun ketika mereka sampai di pintu gerbang _Kai_-Buka, rupanya pasukan lain telah menunggu mereka. Pasukan itu dipimpin oleh jendral bernama Hui Ying dan Jian Wang, yang mereka kenal sebagai penjual batu _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga. Di depan, ia dihadang kedua jendral itu. Di belakang, jendral yang juga adalah anak kedua Guan Yu itu telah mengejar. Mereka tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerahkan diri baik-baik.

Keempat Gaibang jejadian itu, tidak termasuk Lu Xun yang saat itu tidak sadarkan diri, berpikir bahwa Guan Xing dan lainnya akan menyeret mereka untuk menghukum mereka semua. Atau mungkin lebih parah lagi. Bisa saja Guan Xing mengirimkan mereka berempat kembali ke Cheng Du untuk ditangani sendiri oleh orang-orang di sana. Baik Zhao Yun, Yangmei, maupun Zhou Ying tahu bahwa itu berarti hanya satu hal. Kematian.

Sungguh mengejutkan, rupanya ketiga jendral Shu itu tidak menggenapi segala perkiraan di kepala mereka. Memang benar keempatnya ditangkap, tetapi bukan ditangkap seperti yang biasa dilakukan terhadap para penjahat.

Mereka dibawa ke gedung pemerintahan Kota Yong An, yang sudah menjadi seperti rumah dinas bagi Hui Ying dan Jian Wang. Yang lebih mengejutkan lagi, para tabib dan tenaga medis di sana dikerahkan untuk mengobati luka-luka mereka.

Semua itu terjadi dua hari lalu. Hari ini masih saja sama. Tetapi, berhubung luka-luka mereka sudah membaik, mereka mulai bisa bergerak dan tidak perlu berbaring di ranjang setiap saat.

Kecuali satu. Lu Xun.

Pemuda Wu itu masih tertidur di atas pembaringannya. Di sisinya adalah Yangmei yang menunggunya sadar. Digenggamnya tangan Lu Xun erat-erat, lalu mendekatkannya ke bibirnya. Yangmei mencium tangan yang dibalut perban itu.

Saat pertama kali melihat Lu Xun sehabis keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, Yangmei langsung histeris, terutama sesudah Zhao Yun memberitahukan padanya bahwa Lu Xun telah dicambuki dengan cambuk yang dulu pernah hampir merenggut nyawanya. Tentu saja, pertolongan untuk Lu Xun didahulukan. Betapa aneh sekali bahwa saat diperiksa, ternyata Lu Xun baik-baik saja! Jantungnya berdetak normal seperti biasa, begitu pula nafasnya. Benar-benar seperti orang tertidur saja. Lebih aneh lagi, wajahnya sedikit pun tidak pucat, tidak terlihat seperti orang yang kekurangan darah.

Begitu ditanya kenapa Lu Xun tidak juga bangun, tabib-tabib itu hanya mengatakan bahwa mungkin dia benar-benar letih baik fisik maupun mental sehingga butuh banyak istirahat. Itulah sebabnya kenapa ia terus tertidur. Zhao Yun sebenarnya tahu jawaban yang lebih baik. Tentu saja karena pengaruh kekuatan Yin Long. Tapi ia tidak mengatakan hal itu pada siapapun, termasuk Yangmei.

Yangmei sendiri tidak mau membangunkan Lu Xun. _Biarlah dia istirahat. Kasihan Lu Xun... mumpung sekarang semuanya sedang baik-baik saja, biar dia tenang sedikit._ Begitu pikirnya dalam hati. Namun tetap saja putri Wu itu menunggu di sisinya.

Pintu kayu dari kamar tersebut dibuka.

"Silahkan masuk..." Balas Yangmei. Sesaat kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Cahaya matahari masuk melalui pintu tersebut, sebelum ditutup kembali. Di dalam pikiran Yangmei, yang masuk mungkin Zhou Ying atau Zhao Yun. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat Guan Xing!

"Maaf, aku tidak bermaksud mengganggu." Kata Guan Xing sambil mendekat ke pembaringan tersebut.

Yangmei menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Aku juga sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu, kok."

Percakapan singkat itu berakhir. Guan Xing mendesah perlahan menatap Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Sumpah, ia sama sekali tidak habis pikir bahwa Phoenix yang dinanti-nantikan itu rupanya seperti ini. Benar-benar jauh dari harapannya. Yah, meski ia memang ia tidak begitu mengharapkan apapun, sih... Tapi, setidaknya sekarang Guan Xing tahu kenapa orang-orang istana bisa sampai meragukan Phoenix itu.

Pikirannya berputar-putar ke dua hari yang lalu, saat ia menghadang Zhao Yun yang keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Bertiga bersama Hui Ying dan Jian Wang, ia berhasil menangkap mereka. Yang berarti, ia juga berhasil menangkap gadis ini yang sempat berbincang-bincang dengannya.

"_Gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei dari Wu," Guan Xing memanggil. Ia sudah tahu identitas dari gadis itu. "apakah kau tidak marah padaku?"

Yangmei menoleh. "Untuk apa marah?"

"Karena aku tidak memberitahukan siapa aku saat kita berbicara waktu itu." Jawabnya.

Gadis itu tertawa. "Ada-ada saja! Untuk apa aku marah karena hal sepele seperti itu? Lagipula, justru aku berhutang budi padamu! Semisalkan saat itu kau tidak memberikan _baozi-baozi_ itu, entah apa yang akan terjadi padaku dan Zhou Ying!" Jawabnya riang dan ringan. "Ditambah lagi, kau malah menolong kami semua dan bukannya menangkap. Boleh aku tahu kenapa, Jendral Guan Xing?"

Jendral Shu itu menjawab. "Sebenarnya, _gongzhu_ Sun Yangmei..."

"Oh iya! Panggil saja aku Yangmei. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu Guan Xing saja?" Potong Yangmei.

Guan Xing mengangguk dan tersenyum. Entah kenapa... ini mengingatkannya dengan pertemuan pertamanya dengan Zhang Bao. "Aku ditugasi oleh Jendral Ma Chao untuk menangkap seorang penipu Wu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix, sesuai dengan maklumat Kaisar." Jawabnya. "Tapi yang aku temui bukannya penipu, malah Sang Phoenix sendiri. Jadi, untuk apa menangkapnya?"

Tentu saja ini membuat mata Yangmei melebar. Yangmei sudah tahu bahwa Guan Xing adalah putra kedua dari Guan Yu. Jadi, ia tentu mengira jendral ini mirip dengan ayahnya. "WOOOAAAAHHH! Kau percaya pada kami?" Tanyanya penuh keterkejutan.

Sebagai jawaban, Guan Xing hanya mengucapkan satu kata. "Ya."

Tidak kurang, tidak lebih.

Yangmei sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Gadis Wu itu hanya bisa menonton Guan Xing menyandarkan tubuh di tembok. Dan, kebiasaan Yangmei yang buruk, selalu memandangi terus-terusan orang yang membuatnya heran atau tertarik, tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Justru karena keheningan itulah, membuat Guan Xing menjadi tidak nyaman saat menyadari dirinya dipandangi seperti itu, seolah-olah ia adalah barang pajangan.

"Yangmei, maaf, tapi kenapa kau memandangiku seperti itu?" Tanyanya berusaha sesopan mungkin.

"Nggg... sebenarnya tidak penting, sih..." Jawab Yangmei cepat sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tapi... aku heran padamu. Dan kalau aku heran pada seseorang, biasanya aku akan memandanginya terus."

Guan Xing mengangkat alis. "Ada sesuatu di wajahku?"

Cepat Yangmei menggeleng. "Bukan! Bukan itu maksudku!" Ujarnya dengan sebuah dengusan panjang. "Yang membuatku heran adalah... Nggg... kok kau bisa percaya pada kami?" Kelihatan sekali kalau Yangmei sangat ragu-ragu bertanya. Guan Xing mengerutkan kening, membuat Yangmei malah grogi sendiri. "Ah...! Ngg... bukan! Bukan! Maksudku, aku heran sekali. Biasanya, kalau ada orang tahu siapa kami, pasti langsung terkejut bukan main! Apalagi, Lu Xun kan Phoenix? Biasanya yang bertemu dengannya pasti akan kelihatan senang sekali!"

Jendral Shu itu sudah bisa menebak arah omongan Yangmei. Tetapi ia diam dan menunggu. Demi kesopanan.

"Tapi kau... ngg... kau kelihatan sama sekali tidak peduli." Lanjutnya. "Yahhh... itu membuatku heran."

Guan Xing tersenyum kecil. Ia memandang kepada sosok yang masih tertidur itu sejenak, sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya pada Yangmei. "Karena... memang menurutku aku tidak sama dengan orang lain. Mereka percaya bahwa untuk memperoleh kedamaian, kita membutuhkan Sang Phoenix." Jendral Shu itu mencari kemarahan pada sepasang mata perak di depannya. Tapi tidak ditemukannya sedikit pun. Sebaliknya, yang ia lihat hanyalah rasa penasaran. Jadi, Guan Xing melanjutkan. "Tapi aku... kurasa kita bisa memperoleh kedamaian itu sendiri."

Yang mendengarkan kemudian mangut-mangut mengerti. Yangmei, dengan satu tangan di bawah dagu bak orang berpikir, bertanya lagi. "Uwaaahhh... aku baru kali ini mendengar hal itu." Gumamnya. "Kalau kau sendiri, Guan Xing, bagaimana caramu memperoleh kedamaian itu?" Tanya Yangmei, yang benar-benar sarat kepolosan dan keingintahuan.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, tidak bisa tidak Guan Xing teringat akan kawannya yang entah dimana sekarang...

"Yahhh... menurutku semua ini sederhana saja. Di dunia ini ada dua hal yang terpenting. Kebaikan dan hukum(1)." Jelasnya sambil memandang ke langit-langit. Salah satu alasan ia tidak menatap lawan bicaranya adalah karena ngeri sendiri melihat Yangmei memandanginya dengan mata lebar seperti itu. "Kalau semua orang berbuat baik pada yang lainnya, dan mereka menaati hukum, tentu yang namanya perang itu tidak akan ada. Bukankah itu adalah intisari dari apa yang orang-orang bijak segala zaman katakan?"

Diajak bicara seperti ini, mana mungkin gadis berpikiran pendek seperti Yangmei bisa mengerti? Dia hanya memandang dengan penuh kekaguman sebelum mangut-mangut. "Iya... benar juga! Kurasa itu memang dua hal sangat penting!" Tentu saja Yangmei berkata begitu hanya untuk tidak kelihatan bodoh. "Tapi... ummm... boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu saja." Jawab Guan Xing singkat.

Yangmei pun bertanya sesudah bicara. "Hukum di Shu ini pasti sangat bagus sekali, ya?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, jendral Shu itu mengangguk dengan bangga.

"Di Wu juga, lho!" Ujar Yangmei, dengan kebanggaan yang sama atau mungkin lebih. Guan Xing tersenyum melihatnya. "Tapi... kan ada juga kerajaan-kerajaan yang punya hukum yang kurang baik. Ya, kan? Meski aku bodoh dalam hal sejarah, kalau tidak salah beberapa tahun yang lalu ada seorang tiran bernama Dong Zhuo menguasai Dinasti Han Agung, kan? Hukum jadi diselewengkan tidak karuan. Banyak orang menderita di zamannya..."

Guan Xing diam, sebagai isyarat agar Yangmei melanjutkan.

"Lalu... bagaimana kalau semisalkan ada orang-orang baik yang menentang pemerintahan?" Tanya Yangmei. "Mereka menentang hukum karena mereka orang baik dan tidak ingin rakyat menderita. Kan sulit juga kalau semisalkan kita harus memilih antara jadi orang baik atau mengikuti hukum. Kalau semisalkan menetang, nanti malah akan jadi perang. Kan gawat?"

Sampai di sini, mulailah jendral muda itu berpikir. Benar... tak pernah sekalipun hal ini terbersit di kepalanya. Ia mudah saja mengatakan menjadi orang baik dan mengikuti hukum, itu karena ia berada di Shu yang memang memiliki hukum-hukum yang baik. Bagaimana kalau seandainya ia hidup di di kerajaan bobrok seperti zaman Dong Zhuo? Manakah yang harus ia pilih? Tetap berdiri tegak di atas hukum dan selamanya menjadi orang jahat tetapi menjaga kedamaian, atau menentang hukum dan memulai perang tetapi menjadi orang baik?

"Nggg..." Guan Xing berpikir. Tetapi sampai lama ia tidak menjawab pula.

Yangmei mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata menunggu jawaban.

"Kurasa... menjadi orang baik lebih penting." Jawabnya. "... yah, meski itu akan memancing perang."

"Jadi... kadang-kadang menjadi orang baik malah tidak membawa kita pada kedamaian, ya?" Yangmei bertanya.

Ditanya seperti ini, Guan Xing jadi bingung juga! Pada akhirnya, ia cuma mendesah. "Hmmm... maaf. Kurasa aku tidak tahu."

Untuk sesaat, keduanya terdiam. Yangmei masih memandangi Guan Xing lekat-lekat, sementara Guan Xing masih berpikir keras mengenai pertanyaan Yangmei. Apa memang mustahil untuk dapat memperoleh kedamaian...?

Sebuah suara membuyarkan lamunannya. "Kalau menurutku sih, Guan Xing... permasalahan seperti itu tidak bisa diselesaikan cuma dengan hukum dan kebaikan. Soalnya... ini kan pelik sekali. Ditambah lagi, memang sejak awal manusia itu punya kecenderungan untuk terus dan terus berperang." Gumam Yangmei. "Lalu, yang namanya manusia, atau binatang, atau pohon, atau buku, meja, kursi, rumah, kereta... semuanya punya kecenderungan untuk tetap pada keadaannya. Kalau bergerak, ya bergerak. Kalau diam, ya diam!(2) Untuk manusia, kalau kecenderungan berperang, ya berperang!"

Gantian Guan Xing yang menatapnya dengan heran. "Jadi...?"

"Nah, harus ada sesuatu dari luar yang mengubahnya!" Yangmei menyimpulkan. Jari telunjuknya mengacung ke atas. "Yahhh... mungkin kita memang tidak mungkin bisa memperoleh kedamaian kalau dari diri kita sendiri..." Suaranya perlahan melambat, sementara ia membalas tatapan Guan Xing. "Makanya itu ada Sang Phoenix yang membawa kedamaian. Ya, kan?"

Jendral Shu itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum dalam batinnya. Kalau tidak salah, di perpisahannya yang terakhir dengan Zhang Bao, ia sempat membicarakan hal ini. Betapa anehnya sekarang ia melakukannya lagi, dengan seseorang yang benar-benar mengingatkannya dengan rekannya itu. Bedanya, kali ini dialah yang mati kata.

"Iya..." Jawabnya sambil mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, menurutmu apa yang dimiliki Sang Phoenix, sampai-sampai bisa memberikan kedamaian pada kita?"

Senyum di bibir Yangmei perlahan menghilang. Ia diam, matanya mulai jelalatan kemana-mana seolah-olah bertanya pada setiap benda yang berada di ruangan itu. Tangannya mulai bergerak-gerak tak karuan, sementara kakinya mulai bergerak maju mundur. Namun toh pada akhirnya ia cuma bisa mendesah dan menjawab. "Rasanya... sekarang gantian aku yang harus bilang tidak tahu..."

Kalau ini Zhang Bao, pasti Guan Xing sudah akan menertawakannya. Bukan, bukan tertawa mengejek. Tetapi tertawa kagum melihat kejujuran yang sangat langka seperti itu. Tidak banyak orang yang bisa mengakui ketidaktahuannya. Jendral itu sendiri sedang mempelajari seni kejujuran tersebut.

"Ah, tapi... tenang saja Guan Xing!" Tukas Yangmei segera. "Begitu Lu Xun bangun, aku akan menanyakannya! Dia tahu jauh lebih banyak dari aku! Bahkan kalau kau mau, kau bisa ngomong-ngomong sendiri dengannya!"

Guan Xing mengangguk. "Tentu saja. Aku akan menunggu." Dengan demikian, jendral Shu itu berjalan mengarah ke pintu. "Maaf, Yangmei. Aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!"

"Ya, sampai jumpa!" Yangmei melambaikan tangan tetapi tidak bangkit dari kursinya.

Pintu itu tertutup. Guan Xing bersandar pada pintu kayu tersebut, mulai memikirkan kata-kata Yangmei. Heran... gadis Wu itu bicara dengan gaya bahasa dan sikap sama persis seperti pembicaraan mereka pertama kali di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Masih dengan kata-kata yang sederhana dan seperti bahasa anak-anak, kelihatan sekali kalau gadis ini tidak pernah belajar sastra dan literatur. Dan masih dengan sikap seolah mereka sedang membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting seperti makanan kesukaan, tempat favorit, dan sebagainya.

Itu hanya kemasan saja. Apa yang dikatakan Yangmei benar-benar berat, sampai-sampai membuatnya harus memikirkan ulang prinsipnya.

Sayang sekali, sebelum selesai, Guan Xing mendengar suara dari ujung koridor rumah yang besar tersebut.

"Jendral Guan Xing!"

Rupanya Zhao Yun yang sedang berjalan ke arahnya.

Guan Xing langsung berbalik menghadapnya, kemudian bersoja. "Jendral Zhao Yun, ada perlu apa?"

"Aku... ingin membicarakan sesuatu..." Ucap Zhao Yun dengan suara yang cukup serius. "Ini sangat penting. Sebaiknya kita bicara di tempat lain."

Maka kedua orang Shu itu masuk ke sebuah ruang duduk. Tidak terlalu besar, namun nyaman dan hangat bahkan di tengah musim dingin seperti ini.

"Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan?" Tanya Guan Xing sambil duduk di atas sebuah kursi kayu. Meski ia sering mendengar tentang Zhao Yun sebagai salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, namun ia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya muka dengan muka. Dan bukan Guan Xing namanya kalau bisa langsung akrab dengan orang tanpa terlebih dahulu mengenalinya. Memang, ia tidak seperti Zhang Bao yang hanya sekali bertemu saja bisa langsung menjadi kawan. Guan Xing memandang lawan bicaranya, berusaha membaca apa yang ada di kepalanya.

Zhao Yun sendiri kini kehilangan nyalinya. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menyampaikan kabar ini pada jendral yang masih asing baginya. Tetapi, apakah ia akan selamanya menjadi pengecut dan menyembunyikan kenyataan pahit ini? Cepat lambat Guan Xing akan mengetahuinya. Dan lebih baik ia mengakui hal ini dengan lidahnya sendiri.

Betapa kagetnya Guan Xing saat melihat Zhao Yun tiba-tiba ber_kowtow_ di depannya!

"Jendral Guan Xing, aku akan mengakui perbuatan jahatku yang kulakukan di dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di." Ucapnya dengan suara yang berat dan penuh penyesalan serta rasa bersalah. Guan Xing tidak menyuruh Zhao Yun berdiri bukannya karena dia tidak sopan, tetapi sangking kagetnya sampai tidak bisa membuka mulut! Kenapa tiba-tiba seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, meski kini Zhao Yun sendiri tidak mengakuinya, tiba-tiba ber_kowtow_ di depannya? "Sebenarnya, jendral yang menjaga di dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah Guan Ping. Dia berusaha membunuhku dan Lu Xun."

Kemudian Zhao Yun menceritakan semuanya tanpa menutup-nutupi sedikitpun. Bagaimana Guan Ping menggantungnya sesudah menghujamkan senjata di tubuhnya, bagaimana Lu Xun dicambuki sampai nyaris mati, bagaimana ia bertarung dengan Guan Ping, semua diceritakan seutuhnya. Guan Xing, sambil mendengarkan juga sambil mengamati Zhao Yun. Jelas sekali bahwa Zhao Yun tidak menutup-nutupi apapun. Suaranya mantap dan lugas, benar-benar tidak menyiratkan kebohongan dan kepalsuan sedikitpun.

Guan Xing percaya padanya.

"Akhirnya, Guan Ping mengakhiri nyawanya sendiri dengan memotong tangannya. Baik aku dan Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa saat ia jatuh." Zhao Yun mengakhiri penjelasannya dengan desahan panjang. "Jendral Guan Xing, kakak anda membunuh dirinya sendiri. Namun jika ada satu orang yang harus disalahkan untuk kematiannya, salahkanlah aku! Jangan salahkan Lu Xun! Dia sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!"

Tentu saja ini sangat absurd bagi jendral tersebut, bagaimana bisa tidak ada hubungannya? Justru Zhao Yun-lah yang tidak ada hubungannya! Guan Xing mendapat mandat untuk menangkap seorang penipu dari Wu. Kemungkinan besar Guan Ping mendapat tugas yang sama. Yang harus ditangkap hanyalah penipu itu saja, sementara komplotannya tidak perlu diikut sertakan. Jadi, tentu tidak mungkin sekali Lu Xun bisa tidak ada hubungannya.

Namun, semua orang juga tahu bahwa Zhao Yun mengatakan hal tersebut bukan untuk berdebat hukum dan penghukuman dengan Guan Xing. Zhao Yun mengatakan hal itu sebagai sahabat Lu Xun. Sahabat yang tidak mau sahabatnya disalah mengerti dan dibenci. Itu adalah perasaan yang sangat wajar untuk membela sahabatnya.

Apapun itu, memang Guan Xing tidak ingin membicarakannya. Jendal Shu itu berdiri dan membantu Zhao Yun berdiri. "Jendral Zhao Yun, kupikir anda ingin bicara apa. Rupanya tentang hal tersebut." Ucapnya.

Zhao Yu cuma bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata sangking bingung. Sesudah mendengar kabar kematian kakaknya, jendral ini masih kelihatan biasa saja? Apa-apaan ini?

"Nggg... Jendral Guan Xing," Ia menyahut. "Anda... tidak marah?"

Guan Xing menghela nafas panjang, berjalan ke arah jendela, dan memandangi pemandangan di baliknya. Untuk sesaat mereka berdua diam. "Sebelum aku sampai di sini, Jendral Zhao Yun, sebenarnya ada seorang rekanku yang pergi meninggalkan tugasnya karena ragu-ragu. Dia pikir mungkin saja 'penipu' yang dimaksudkan dalam surat perintah benar-benar seorang Phoenix." Suara jendral itu terdengar datar. "Aku, sebaliknya, dengan yakin mempercayai surat itu meski aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Ternyata, terbukti keyakinanku lebih salah dibandingkan keragu-raguannya."

Zhao Yun tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ini mengimplikasikan satu hal. Berarti, Guan Xing pun percaya bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix itu.

"Meski begitu..." Jendral itu berbalik. "Aku tidak akan malu mengakui kesalahanku. Aku memang salah. Jika aku bertemu dengan rekanku itu, aku akan mengakui kebodohanku." Katanya. "Tapi, kakakku bukan orang seperti itu. Dia tidak mudah menerima kesalahannya. Dia lebih memilih mati daripada harus melihat dan mengakui kebodohannya. Justru akulah yang harus minta maaf pada anda dan teman-teman anda, jendral."

Di depan mata Zhao Yun, Guan Xing bersoja dan membungkuk dalam-dalam. Jelas ini membuat Zhao Yun sangat kebingungan sekali. Memang kata-kata Guan Xing benar. Tetapi setidaknya sebagai saudara, dia harus sedih, kan?

"Tapi, Jendral Guan Xing..." Ucapnya. "Kau bahkan tidak sedih?"

"Sedih?" Guan Xing bertanya balik. "Jendral Zhao Yun, kau pasti tahu bahwa Guan Ping adalah saudara angkat."

Zhao Yun tidak puas, dia langsung menyahut. "Meski kakak angkat, apa kau tidak pernah merasa sedih sedikit pun?"

Guan Xing mengerutkan kening, seperinya kesal mendengar sahutan yang nyaris membentak itu. "Mungkin Guan Suo dan Guan Yinping, adikku, akan merasa sedih bukan main. Tapi aku tidak." Saat mengatakan kalimat itu, Zhao Yun yang mendengarnya terdiam. Aneh. Suara yang sangat aneh... Padahal Guan Xing ada di ruangan itu, namun seolah ia hanya mendengar gemanya saja. Seolah Guan Xing mengatakannya di ujung tebing tertinggi, dan apa yang ia dengar hanyalah gaung-gaung yang tidak jelas.

Kenapa? Kenapa Guan Xing terasa jauh sekali?

"Jangankan saudara angkat. Semisalkan dua adik kandungku ini mengalami nasib yang sama, aku juga tidak akan bersedih." Lanjutnya.

Pemuda yang lebih tua menggeleng perlahan, seperti tidak percaya dengan kata-kata itu. "Kau... tidak sayang pada mereka? Barang secuil pun?"

"Sayang pada mereka..." Jawab Guan Xing. "... akan membuatku menjadi orang yang tidak adil."

Zhao Yun terhenyak.

"Kau lebih memilih mana, Jendral Zhao Yun? Aku menerima kenyataan bahwa kakakku tewas dan mengakui bahwa sebenarnya dia yang salah dan bukan kalian?" Ucap jendral Shu itu lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih tajam. "Atau kau lebih memilih aku 'sayang' pada kakakku dan menyalahkanmu dan teman-temanmu, meski aku tahu bahwa kalian tidak bersalah?"

Hening. Zhao Yun tidak mengucapkan apapun. Angin semilir musim dingin berhembus masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Kemampuan Guan Xing bersilat lidah memang luar biasa, sampai-sampai membuat siapapun tidak bisa menentangnya dan setuju padanya, termasuk Zhao Yun.

"Lagipula," Guan Xing menyilangkan lengan. "Kalau aku sayang pada mereka hanya gara-gara mereka saudara, lantas aku akan berbuat baik lebih pada mereka, kan?" Tanyanya. "Dan pada orang-orang yang bukan saudaraku, aku tidak akan sebaik itu. Menurutku, itu tidak adil. Semisalkan aku menangisi kakakku yang tewas, maka sewajarnya aku menangisi siapapun yang tewas di dunia ini."

Benar-benar dalam kalimat Guan Xing tersirat wibawa yang luar biasa, Zhao Yun tak kuasa untuk menyatakan ketidaksetujuannya. Lagipula, kata-kata Guan Xing seperti masuk langsung ke dasar hatinya, dan dengan cara yang aneh membuatnya setuju.

Zhao Yun mendesah perlahan, sekarang juga memikirkan dalam-dalam makna perkataan Guan Xing.

"Kau mengerti kan, Jendral Zhao Yun?" Pertanyaan Guan Xing seketika membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tidak ada alasan untukku marah atau bersedih."

Entah hanya fantasi Zhao Yun, atau apakah suara Guan Xing makin lama makin terdengar jauh? Seperti... suara di atas puncak gunung yang tidak akan pernah terjangkau maupun terlihat siapa yang mengatakannya. Suaranya tidak dingin, namun sangat datar tanpa perasaan. Suaranya terdengar lantang dan lugas, namun sangat jauh.

Zhao Yun tidak punya pilihan. Kalau ia tetap tidak puas dan memaksa Guan Xing bersedih karena kematian kakaknya, itu sama dengan ia membangkitkan kebencian di hati Guan Xing. Yang dilakukannya hanya diam saja.

"Aku ingin menjadi orang yang baik dan menaati hukum sebaik-baiknya, tanpa perlu peduli dengan orang lain." Gumam Guan Xing, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada lawan bicaranya. "Kalau aku terus-terusan melihat orang lain, maka aku akan terus kecewa."

Sedikit banyak, perkataan jendral muda itu ada benarnya. Semisalkan seseorang berbuat baik karena ingin orang lain berbuat baik padanya, bagaimana kalau semisalkan orang itu tidak membalas kebaikannya? Mengecewakan sekali, bukan? Bagaimana kalau semisalkan seseorang menaati aturan, tetapi para pejabat yang membuat aturan itu sendiri malah melanggarnya? Sama mengecewakannya.

Oleh karena itu, lebih baik tidak perlu peduli pada orang lain. Lebih baik tetap mengikuti prinsip diri sendiri. Itulah yang Zhao Yun tangkap dari kata-kata Guan Xing. Logis sekali pemikiran seperti itu. Kalau ingin menjadi orang yang baik, tidak perlu menoleh kiri kanan.

Tapi... kenapa rasanya ada yang salah, ya?

"Kalau begitu, itukah alasan anda memilih ditugaskan di luar Cheng Du, Jendral Guan Xing? Agar bisa jauh dari orang-orang yang lain?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Ya, bisa disimpulkan begitu." Jawabnya pendek dan singkat, seakan-akan ingin menghentikan pembicaraan ini. "Dan, Jendral Zhao Yun. Cukup panggil aku 'Guan Xing' saja. Seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau seperti anda tidak perlu memanggilku yang rendah ini seperti itu."

Zhao Yun tergetar melihat kerendahan hati seorang Guan Xing. Atau mungkin itu kesopanan? Bukankah sama saja? "Nggg... baiklah, Guan Xing." Ucapnya. "Kalau begitu, tolong kau juga panggil aku 'Zhao Yun' saja. Sekarang aku sudah bukan _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau lagi."

Guan Xing mengangguk mengerti. "Baiklah, Zhao Yun." Katanya. "Ada hal lain yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Nggg..." Zhao Yun jadi bingung sendiri. "Hanya itu saja, Guan Xing. Aku permisi dulu."

Dengan demikian, Zhao Yun meninggalkan Guan Xing di ruangan tersebut. Ia keluar, kemudian menghela nafas panjang sembari menyusuri koridor yang luas itu. Heran... kenapa berbincang-bincang dengan Guan Xing bisa membuatnya tidak berkutik seperti itu? Benar-benar berbicara dengan Guan Xing seperti berbicara dengan orang lain saja! Benar-benar berbeda dari kedua saudara laki-lakinya!

Sampai-sampai... dia serasa tidak seperti saudara dari Guan Suo dan Guan Ping.

Sebuah pikiran aneh terbersit di kepala Zhao Yun. Jangan-jangan bukan Guan Ping yang anak angkat Guan Yu, melainkan Guan Xing. Bagaimana tidak? Sifat mereka benar-benar berbeda sekali!

_Kudengar... Guan Xing pernah belajar hampir dua tahun di_ FengHuang Xian-_Kota FengHuang_... Pikir Zhao Yun dalam hati. _Sementara Guan Ping dan Guan Suo tidak..._

Semisalkan tidak diganggu, tentu pikiran Zhao Yun sudah akan melayang jauh. Sayangnya, tiba-tiba saja mendengar suara dua orang memanggilnya. Yang satunya suara laki-laki, dan satunya suara perempuan. Zhao Yun yang tersentak kaget menoleh, menemukan dua sosok yang familiar wajahnya tapi tidak penampilannya.

"Jendral Zhao Yun!" Teriak mereka berdua sambil berlari-lari ke arahnya.

"Oh, Jendral Hui Ying dan Jendral Jian Wang." Zhao Yun bersoja. "Ada perlu apa denganku?"

Keduanya tertawa dan berjabat tangan dengannya dengan sangat ramah. "Jangan formal begitu, Jendral Zhao Yun! Eh, kupanggil 'Zhao Yun' saja, ya!" Jawab yang lebih muda dengan senyuman lebar. "Kita kan teman? Ingat? Aku dan _jiejie_ menyamar jadi penjual _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga dan bertemu dengan kalian! Jadi kita teman! Panggil saja kami Jian Wang dan Hui Ying!"

Tentu saja Zhao Yun tahu tentang itu. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu ia mengetahuinya. Meski demikian, ia menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Jian Wang. "T-tentu! Tentu saja!" Tukasnya. "Ngomong-ngomong, ada perlu apa denganku?"

Mulailah mereka masuk ke pokok pembicaraan. Hui Ying, dengan suara yang lebih serius, membuka suara. "Zhao Yun, sebelumnya aku ingin memulai dengan mengatakan bahwa kami berdua percaya sepenuhnya bahwa kawanmu itu adalah Phoenix." Ucapnya dengan suara yang tegas dan serius bukan main. "Bahkan kami sudah menyadari hal itu saat pertama kali bertemu dengan mereka."

Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Lalu...?"

"Sayangnya, orang-orang di Cheng Du tidak percaya." Lanjut Jian Wang. Mereka berdua pun mengajak Zhao Yun berjalan ke ruang kerja mereka. Di sanalah Jian Wang menunjukkan surat yang diberikan Guan Ping. Zhao Yun membacanya, dan betapa kagetnya ia melihat ada cap Kaisar Liu Bei di sana!

"T-tapi... Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei tidak mungkin melakukan ini...!" Zhao Yun nyaris berteriak. "Ini pasti akal-akalan nenek tua itu dan segala komplotannya!"

"Nenek tua...?" Tanya dua jendral itu bersamaan.

"Ibusuri." Jawab Zhao Yun segera. "Tentu Guan Ping tidak menceritakan semuanya secara mendetail pada kalian. Sebenarnya, yang membenci Lu Xun adalah _Lao Zucong_ busuk itu dan para komplotannya! Hanya karena dia seorang Wu! Sebaliknya, orang-orang seperti Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang percaya bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix!" Mulailah Zhao Yun menceritakan segala duduk persoalannya selengkap-lengkapnya kepada dua jendral yang sebelumnya tak pernah ia temui itu. Benar, Hui Ying dan Jian Wang yang dulunya merupakan jendral dari Wu dan Wei, bahkan tidak pernah terlihat di Cheng Du. Mereka selalu menjaga Kota Yong An dan perbatasan Wu-Shu.

Sesudah menceritakan semua hal itu, keduanya ber-'ohhhh' ria. Jian Wang kelihatan mengerti benar. Sebaliknya, Hui Ying menunjukkan keheranan yang luar biasa besar. Salah satu tangannya di dagu dan keningnya berkerut.

"Tapi... ada yang aneh." Gumam jendral wanita itu.

Dua laki-laki yang lainnya memandanginya dengan keheranan yang sama. "Apa itu?"

"Kebencian Ibusuri pada Lu Xun benar-benar sangat tidak wajar." Katanya menyimpulkan. "Tidakkah mengherankan? Semisalkan para _shifu FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang membencinya hanya karena ia Phoenix yang bukan dari Shu, aku bisa memaklumi. Tapi Ibusuri, dia itu siapa? Urusannya kan hanya yang berhubungan dengan rumah tangga kerajaan? Untuk apa sampai susah-susah mengurusi Phoenix itu dari Wu atau Shu? Aneh sekali!"

Jian Wang dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan. "Ah, _jiejie_! Kau ini berpikir terlalu jauh." Sahutnya cuek. "Tentu saja karena Ibusuri tidak mau ada seorang penipu yang pada akhirnya mengadu domba orang-orang kerajaan, lantas membuat keluarga kerajaan jadi kacau!" Simpulnya dengan mudah.

"Tidak bisa jadi!" Balas Hui Ying sengit. "Kalau memang begitu adanya, harusnya Ibusuri cukup mengembalikan Lu Xun dan yang lainnya ke Wu. Mudah, bukan? Tidak perlu mengerahkan pasukan sampai seperti ini. Dan lagi, ini tidak beresiko! Semisalkan orang-orang Wu sampai tahu ahli strateginya dibunuh, menurutmu apa yang akan terjadi?"

Barulah Jian Wang paham.

Lebih-lebih lagi Zhao Yun! Detik inilah ia insaf sepenuhnya. Apa yang dikatakan Hui Ying sangat-sangat logis sekali! Semisalkan memang hanya karena Ibusuri takut terjadi perpecahan, cukup memulangkan Lu Xun dan melarangnya masuk kembali ke Shu, bukan? Untuk apa sampai susah-susah membunuhnya? Ditambah lagi, membunuh Lu Xun berarti cari gara-gara dengan Wu! Perang sudah tidak mungkin terhindarkan lagi.

"Kau tahu...?" Ucap Hui Ying sekali lagi. "Ini... hal yang sangat aneh. Apakah Lu Xun pernah melakukan sesuatu pada Ibusuri yang sampai membuatnya dendam?"

Sekarang kedua jendral itu memandanginya. Zhao Yun jadi bingung sendiri. Matanya memandang langit-langit berusaha mengingat masa lalu. Tapi, entah kenapa otaknya serasa buntu! "Nggg... apa, ya...?" Gumamnya. "Aku cuma ingat Ibusuri brengsek itu pernah memaki dan nyaris menyiksa Zhou Ying di depan mata Lu Xun. Lalu Lu Xun marah dan menolong Zhou Ying. Kemarahannya sampai-sampai membuat seisi ruangan menjadi panas dan Ibusuri ketakutan bukan main. Ya... itu saja..."

Jian Wang dan Hui Ying benar-benar terlihat tidak puas. "Itu saja? Lu Xun tidak melukainya? Atau ada kejadian lain lagi?"

Zhao Yun menggeleng.

Dua jendral itu saling berpandangan, kemudian mendengus. "Itu bukan alasan yang cukup kuat Ibusuri ingin membunuh Lu Xun..." Keluh mereka. Teka-teki ini terlalu sulit untuk dijawab. Pentunjuk yang mereka ketahui terlalu sedikit...

"Oh iya..." Zhao Yun menambahkan lagi. "Sebenarnya... ada sesuatu yang tidak penting, sih..."

Meski Zhao Yun sudah mengatakan tidak penting, tetap saja kedua jendral itu sangat antusias mendengarnya! Sekarang, malah bisa dibilang keingintahuan Jian Wang dari Hui Ying lebih besar darinya! "Apa itu? Apa itu? Apa itu? Apa itu?"

"Hmmm..." Pemuda berambut panjang itu menjawab dengan gaya seperti orang tua yang tengah berpikir keras. "Dua tahun lalu, Lu Xun pernah dituduh membunuh Permaisuri Gan, sih... Tapi sekarang sudah tidak lagi, kok."

Seketika itu juga Hui Ying dan Jian Wang memasang wajah kecewa. Bahu mereka turun dan kelihatan seperti siap memaki Zhao Yun! "Yah, itu sih sama sekali tidak penting!" Hui Ying mengomel. "Memangnya kenapa kalau itu benar? Mana mungkin seorang Ibusuri peduli pada menantunya? Kan tinggal mencari menantu lain saja? Lain ceritanya kalau anaknya sendiri yang dibunuh!"

"Ditambah lagi, itu sudah dua tahun lalu!" Imbuh Jian Wang mengomel juga. "Dan kau sendiri yang bilang sekarang hal itu tidak pernah diungkit-ungkit lagi. Benar-benar informasi yang tidak penting!"

Dimarahi begini, Zhao Yun jadi sewot juga! Kakinya menghentak di lantai. "Makanya, sudah kubilang ini sesuatu yang tidak penting! Tapi kalian memaksaku mengatakannya. Ya, salahkan diri kalian sendiri!" Bentaknya sangking kesal dengan dua orang ini.

Ketiga orang itu jadi diam lagi. Entah karena masih kesal satu sama lain, atau sedang berpikir, atau memang karena sudah kehabisan bahan pembicaraan. Untung saja ketiga orang itu sudah dewasa. Kalau tidak, bisa-bisa debat kusir ini akan jadi tidak berkesudahan!

Sesudah lama, barulah Hui Ying angkat suara lagi. Ditepuknya jidatnya. "Ya Tian! Aku sampai lupa menyampaikan maksud sesungguhnya, gara-gara keasyikan berdiskusi tentang Ibusuri!" Barulah Jian Wang pun insaf. Zhao Yun juga sekarang mulai mendengarkannya. "Ya, lupakan tentang Ibusuri. Yang pasti, ada hal yang lebih penting, Zhao Yun." Katanya kepada pemuda itu dengan suara yang tegas.

"Apa itu?"

"Begini. Meskipun Lu Xun memang benar adalah Phoenix, tapi kami tidak diizinkan untuk melepaskannya begitu saja." Jelas Hui Ying. "Aku dan Jian Wang bertugas menjaga perbatasan Shu-Wu, khususnya di Kota Yong An ini. Semisalkan kalian ketahuan berhasil melarikan diri, tentu kami yang akan menerima akibatnya. Maka dari itu, aku punya sebuah solusi untuk dibicarakan denganmu. Dengan mengikuti solusi ini, pasti semuanya akan lebih mudah baik untukmu dan untukku."

Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjap. "Solusi?"

Hui Ying mengangguk. "Jadi begini. Aku akan ikut dengan kalian bersama-sama melarikan diri dari kejaran prajurit Shu di bawah perintah Ibusuri. Sementara Jian Wang akan tetap di sini untuk menggantikanku menjaga Kota Yong An." Perkataan ini disetujui Jian Wang dengan sebuah anggukan. "Dengan demikian, semisalkan pun kalian tertangkap, aku bisa maju dan mengatakan bahwa kalian semua ada di bawah pengawasanaku. Orang-orang itu tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa pada kalian. Pada saat yang sama, ini juga berarti aku sudah melakukan tugasku menjaga perbatasan dengan baik, makanya kalian tidak bisa lari dari Shu."

Zhao Yun mengerutkan kening dan menimbang-bimbang keputusannya. Tangannya tersilang di depan dadanya. "Semisalkan aku menolak?"

"Kau jangan bodoh..." Gantian Jian Wang yang menyahut. "Ini jalan yang terbaik untuk kita semua. Semisalkan kau menolak, kami tidak akan segan-segan menangkap kalian kemudian menyerahkan kalian pada Ibusuri."

Jendral yang satunya juga ikut menambahkan, dengan suara yang lebih tegas. "Mau lari pun juga tidak bisa. Keadaan Lu Xun tidak memungkinkan. Yangmei, Zhou Ying, dan kau sendiri masih dalam pemulihan. Kau kira kau bisa lari? Semua prajurit ditambah aku, Jian Wang, dan Jendral Guan Xing akan langsung membekuk kalian."

Bisa disimpulkan keadaan mereka sudah seperti _jiang shi_-skakmat. Mau tidak mau Zhao Yun harus mengikuti saran Hui Ying. Sebenarnya, bukannya saran itu terdengar merugikan mereka atau terkesan jahat. Tetapi, tetap saja Zhao Yun tidak dapat semudah itu mempercayai orang asing. Terutama di saat-saat seperti ini. Bagaimana semisalkan Hui Ying mengingkari janjinya?

"Kau tidak percaya pada kami, Zhao Yun?" Tanya Hui Ying seolah bisa membaca isi kepalanya.

Daripada berbohong dan bermulut manis, Zhao Yun menjawab yang sebenar-benarnya. "Tentu saja! Kalau dalam perjalanan kami lengah, bisa-bisa kau akan menghabisi kami semua! Kalau sudah begitu, bukankah kami sendiri akan celaka?"

Jian Wang jadi putus asa. Hui Ying, sebaliknya, masih tetap tenang. Ia hanya berjalan ke arah meja, kemudian menarik sebuah laci. Diambilnya sebuah pisau pendek di dalamnya. Tentu ini membuat baik Zhao Yun maupun Jian Wang heran sendiri. Jendral wanita itu kembali ke tempat berdirinya semula. Tangan kanannya menggenggam erat-erat pisau tersebut, sementara yang satu menarik rambut depannya yang panjang melebihi bahu.

Betapa kagetnya dua laki-laki itu! Hui Ying memotong rambutnya sendiri!

"_Jiejie_!"

"Hui Ying! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Di depan mata mereka, helaian-helaian rambut Hui Ying berjatuhan. Rambut depan sebelah kirinya sekarang menjadi sangat pendek, tidak sama dengan sebelah kanannya yang masih panjang. Diletakkannya kembali pisau itu di atas meja.

Zhao Yun terkejut bukan main. Jika rambut seseorang dipotong, itu adalah penghinaan yang luar biasa! Jangankan untuk wanita, untuk pria saja itu sangat memalukan! Tapi, kini Hui Ying memotong rambutnya sendiri. Kesungguhannya sama sekali tidak main-main(3)! Tidak bisa tidak, Zhao Yun terhenyak sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun saat melihatnya.

"Zhao Yun, aku mungkin adalah seorang asing yang tidak tahu apa-apa." Seolah itu masih belum cukup mengejutkan Zhao Yun, jendral wanita itu kini berlutut dengan tangannya bersoja! "Tapi aku bersumpah demi langit dan bumi, tidak akan mencelakakan Sang Phoenix serta teman-temannya! Percayalah padaku! Aku bahkan merencanakan ini agar kalian terhindar dari bahaya!"

Jian Wang, dengan emosi berapi-api, juga menambahkan. "Zhao Yun! _Jiejie_ sudah sampai memotong rambutnya sendiri! Apa kau masih tidak bisa melihat ketulusan kami? Sungguh, kami tidak merencanakan apapun selain agar kalian semua selamat!" Tukasnya dengan suara lantang dan penuh kesungguhan.

Melihat ini, bagaimana seorang Zhao Yun tidak tergerak? Dipandanginya kakak-beradik angkat itu secara bergantian. Dua pasang mata itu berkilat-kilat dengan kesungguhan dan kejujuran. Meskipun sulit baginya, tetapi pada akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk percaya pada mereka. Lagipula, apakah ia punya pilihan? Kalau ia masih menolak, itu berarti mencelakakan dirinya sendiri. Saat ini, jalan satu-satunya yang tersisa baginya hanya mengikuti saran Hui Ying saja.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." Katanya. "Aku akan mengikuti rencanamu."

* * *

><p>Kembali ke Yangmei. Gadis itu masih saja dengan sabar menanti di kamar Lu Xun. Sekarang sudah sore, entah sudah berapa jam ia menunggu sampai Lu Xun bangun. Namun kekasihnya itu tidak bangun-bangun juga. Beberapa kali kekhawatiran hingga di batinnya, namun ditepisnya kekhawatiran itu jauh-jauh. Lu Xun pasti akan baik-baik saja. Dia cuma tertidur dan sedang bermimpi indah, makanya itu tidak mau bangun. Ya, seperti waktu itu...<p>

Meski Lu Xun kelihatan tidur pulas sekarang, tetap saja Yangmei bergidik ngeri saat melihatnya. Apalagi saat mengingat apa yang Zhao Yun ceritakan. Lu Xun dipaksa menggenggam tali yang dibebani dengan tubuh Zhao Yun sementara ia sendiri dicambuki sampai sekarat. Tali tambang yang sekasar itu harus digenggamnya entah berapa lama, mungkin karena itulah tangannya harus dibebat seperti ini.

Belum lagi keadaan punggungnya.

Sekali lagi, pintu kamar tersebut diketuk. Kali ini pendatangnya adalah Zhou Ying.

"Oh, selamat sore, Zhou Ying!"

Zhou Ying masuk, membawakan sekeranjang buah _Dao_ yang kelihatan segar. "Ambillah satu." Yangmei mengangguk dan memilih sebuah, baru sesudah itu Zhou Ying meletakkannya di atas sebuah meja. "Bagaimana keadaan Lu Xun?"

Yangmei menggeleng. "Masih belum bangun sedari tadi..." Jawabnya lesu. "Tapi, tidak masalah, Zhou Ying. Aku yakin dia akan baik-baik saja."

Gadis berambut panjang itu tidak mengiyakan, tetapi tidak juga membantah. Ia hanya melihat sosok Lu Xun yang masih tertidur di atas pembaringan. Benar-benar kelihatan tenang dan pulas sekali seperti bayi yang sedang tidur pada umumnya! Aneh juga... kenapa dalam tidurnya Lu Xun bisa setenang itu? Apakah ia sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan dari luka-luka di tubuhnya ketika tertidur? Mungkin saja...

"Meimei, kau..." Ucap Zhou Ying. "... tidak berpikir untuk menyembuhkan Lu Xun dengan kekuatanmu?"

Yang ditanya membuang nafas panjang sebagai balasan. Badannya ia sandarkan ke punggung kursi. "Bukannya aku tidak mau, Zhou Ying. Tapi aku ingat Lu Xun pernah bilang agar sebaiknya kita saling menghindari menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan ini."

Zhou Ying mengangkat bahu. "Toh sekarang semua orang sudah tahu siapa kalian sebenarnya..." Balasnya dengan suara datar dengan sedikit nada kecewa. "Lagipula, bisanya luka-luka kita sangat ringan sehingga tidak perlu disembuhkan seperti itu. Sekarang berbeda. Lu Xun baru saja dicambuki dengan Cambuk Sembilan Naga. Dan kalau masih kurang, lima puluh satu kali pula. Ini lebih berbahaya ketimbang yang dulu..."

Yangmei memandang adik sepupunya itu dengan mata melebar.

"Kalau benar begitu..." Ia bertanya lagi. "... kenapa kau tidak sekhawatir dulu, Zhou Ying? Kau kelihatan sama tenangnya denganku."

Zhou Ying menggeleng perlahan, namun makin lama makin kuat. "Bukannya aku tidak khawatir, Meimei. Tapi... kalau melihat Lu Xun tidur pulas begitu, bagaimana bisa khawatir?" Tanyanya, yang tidak dijawab oleh Yangmei selain dengan cengiran lebar. "Siapa tahu Lu Xun kelihatan seperti itu namun sebenarnya ia menahan sakit luar biasa? Memang benar bahwa para tabib juga mengatakan Lu Xun tidak kekurangan darah dan tidak ada organ dalamnya yang terluka. Tapi kan yang namanya rasa sakit tetap saja sakit?"

Gadis berambut pendek itu menimbang-nimbang saran yang diterimanya. Perkataan Zhou Ying sangat logis. Dulu, ketika Lu Xun dicambuki lima puluh kali saja, mereka begitu panik sampai jiwa rasanya seperti tercerai berai di langit. Sekarang lima puluh satu kali, apalagi harus sambil mengerahkan tenaganya untuk menahan tali tersebut. Secara fisik, keadaannya lebih parah saat ini.

Bedanya, kali ini Lu Xun tidak menunjukkan kesedihan atau tekanan batin seperti dulu. Dia tidur seolah-olah semua akan baik-baik saja. Kalau dibandingkan, dulu dia adalah seorang korban dari pengkhianatan. Sekarang ini, dia lebih terlihat sebagai seorang pahlawan pemberani yang terluka karena menyelamatkan kawannya, dan telah berhasil dengan gilang gemilang. Kini ia tidur untuk mengistirahatkan diri.

Namun tetap saja. Seorang pahlawan juga perlu diberi selamat atas keberhasilannya.

"Kurasa kau tidak salah..." Yangmei mengangguk.

Gadis itu pun berdiri dari kursinya, berlutut di sisi ranjang Lu Xun, kemudian meletakkan satu tangan di atas dadanya. Perlahan tubuh Yangmei bercahaya, begitu juga dengan tubuh Lu Xun. Zhou Ying memandangnya dengan senyuman lega saat melihat luka-luka di tubuh Lu Xun perlahan-lahan menghilang, hingga tidak berbekas.

Cahaya putih itu akhirnya menghilang. Tapi Lu Xun tetap saja tidak bangun.

"Baru sekarang aku insaf..." Desah Yangmei penuh penyesalan. "Kalau aku menyembuhkan Lu Xun, pasti tidurnya akan semakin nyenyak. Kalau begitu, bisa-bisa dia tidak akan bangun-bangun..."

Zhou Ying tertawa, kemudian menjitak kepala Yangmei. "Kau ini! Ada-ada saja..."

Dengan begitu, keduanya melepaskan perban yang membalut tubuh Lu Xun. Sekarang ia terlihat baik-baik saja, seolah-olah memang tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya.

Kelihatannya... semua akan baik-baik saja. Kelihatannya...

* * *

><p>(1) Bagi yang udah baca Tvtropes bagian 'Character Alignement', pasti tau apa maksudnya... XDDDD<p>

(2) Astaga... kenapa Hukum Newton 1 muncul di sini? Well, coz PyroMystic is PyroMystic...

(3) Bisa dibilang bahwa ini terinmspirasi dari salah satu battle kerennya Lu Xun selain Battle of Yi Ling. That's it, Battle of Shi Ting! Di sana kan ada orang namanya Zhou Fang yang motong rambut demi nunjukkin kalo dia nggak bohong. Nah, di sini Hui Ying juga ngelakuin yang sama~ Bedanya, Zhou Fang akhirnya berkhianat sungguhan *BEWARE! SPOILER STARTS HERE*sementara Hui Ying nggak~*SPOILER ENDS HERE*

Wokey! Inilah chap tenang~~ kagak ada konflik dan sodara bisa baca tanpa shock2 ato apapunlah itu~ wkwkwkw...

Udah, deh... saya nggak akan cing-cong apa2 lagi (SELAIN BAHWA SAYA MASIH SENENG SI ZHU RAN MUNCUL! HOHOHOHOHO~ /halah). Jadi, updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama (doakan saya nggak telat, soalnya minggu depan udah UTS)~

_Zai jian_!


	68. Coda

*coret*UTS! UTS!*coret* UPDATE! UPDATE!

Yups... benernya saya lagi UTS, nih... Dan, meski yang namanya semester 7 adalah semester santai, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga dinamakan 'Semester Galau' oleh profesor saya yang baik itu. So, maaf kalau saya ngedit chap ini dengan hati galau, lantas editannya juga galau sampai2 anda yang baca juga ikut galag (nggak). Yahhh... basically saya emang nggak sibuk (tapi nggak santai juga). Yang pasti, saya galau. Kenapa saya galau, saya nggak tau. Apa karena saya nggak punya sesuatu untuk digalaukan seperti yang terjadi di semester2 sebelumnya (baca: TUGAS), sehingga sekarang saya galau? Nggak tau dah...

Wokey~ Basically, pesannya tetap sama: saya masih mohon maaf karena nggak bisa reply review. Suatu saat, saya bakal balas secara masal, kontan nggak pake kreditan~

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"_Bangun..."_

Nggg...?

Suara apa... itu...?

"_Bangunlah..."_

Aku tidak punya pilihan selain menurut. Perlahan tubuhku kutegakkan dan duduk. Sumpah... aku lupa apa yang terjadi padaku. Sekarang masih tengah malam, dan tidak ada siapapun di sekelilingku. Suara siapa itu yang memanggilku? Apakah aku salah mendengar? Kurasa iya. Jadi, aku kembali membaringkan tubuhku di atas ranjang.

Namun... suara itu berbicara lagi.

"_Bangunlah dan berdiri..."_

Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi! Tapi toh aku melakukannya.

Kenapa ini? Kenapa bahkan aku tidak diberi waktu sekejap mata pun untuk mengingat-ingat apa yang baru saja terjadi padaku? Dimana aku? Dan apa yang sedang kulakukan di tempat ini? Aneh... ingatanku terasa jauh sekali... rasanya aku sudah tidur lama sekali, dan aku tidak ingat apa yang terjadi sebelumnya...

"Tunggu sebentar..." Pintaku sambil mengusap-usap mataku yang terasa perih, entah kenapa. Mungkin karena terlalu banyak tidur.

"_Pergilah..."_ Suara itu berbicara lagi. _"Tidak ada waktu lagi..."_

Sumpah... aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Jangankan suara itu, aku bahkan lupa siapa diriku sendiri. Kepalaku masih sangat pening, menolak sepenuhnya untuk diajak bekerja sama. Dan mungkin bukan hanya karena baru bangun tidur, tetapi karena otakku terus menerus dipenuhi suara-suara itu...

Kenapa? Ada apa ini sebenarnya?

"_Jangan takut... kemarilah..."_

Tanpa sadar, kedua tanganku menyentuh sesuatu di sebelah bantal. Dua buah tongkat kayu. Kugenggam tongkat itu erat-erat.

Dan saat itulah, aku tahu aku harus kemana.

"Baiklah..."

* * *

><p>Jauh di tempat lain, jauh di sebelah barat dari tanah Shu. Hari yang baru telah tiba. Gunung yang terletak paling selatan di China, Gunung Emei, baru saja menerima cahaya matahari pertama di pagi itu. Burung-burung masih berada di sarangnya, satwa-satwa hutan masih terlelap. Hanya seberkas cahaya matahari saja yang menembus daun-daun pepohonan. Panas cahayanya membuat salju perlahan-lahan mulai mencair.<p>

Kelihatannya hanyalah hari biasa. Hari yang tenang dan tidak ada bedanya dari hari-hari yang lain. Namun, siapapun yang menduga seperti itu harus menarik kata-katanya. Tepatnya, itu memang bukan dugaan. Itu adalah rutinitas.

Orang-orang di desa kecil di bawah kaki Gunung Emei tercerai-berai dari tempat tersebut. Sebagian bisa berlari. Sebagian masih ada di sana. Beberapa sudah tidak bernyawa. Anak-anak kecil dan para ibu yang tidak berhasil melarikan diri menangis mencari pertolongan. Tidak ada api, tetapi keadaan ini jauh lebih berbahaya daripada kebakaran manapun.

Desa yang kecil itu dikepung oleh ratusan prajurit berkuda, dengan tombak mereka teracung. Pemandangan itu sendiri terasa janggal, ketika terlihat bahwa pemimpin dari pasukan itu hanyalah seorang gadis muda. Seorang jendral wanita berdiri tegak dengan senjata di tangannya. Di depannya adalah seorang pria paruh baya yang adalah kepada desa.

"Apa maksudmu kau membiarkannya lolos?!" Guan Yinping berteriak dalam amarahnya. "Apakah kau tidak tahu siapa bajingan itu? Dia adalah Jiang Wei, pengkhianat Shu yang sepantasnya mati!"

Orang tua itu langsung ber_kowtow_ di hadapannya berkali-kali. "J-jendral Guan Yinping...! Kami memang patut mati...!" Orang tua itu gemetaran, menjawab dengan penuh ketakutan dan suara yang bergetar. Bagaimana tidak? Pasukan ini jumlahnya lebih banyak daripada penduduk desa kecil itu. Ditambah lagi, sebagian besar dari mereka sudah melarikan diri karena ketakutan melihat kedatangan prasukan itu. "Tiga hari yang lalu, seorang warga melihat dua orang pemuda turun gunung, kemudian pergi entah kemana. Saat itu, kami sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa mereka tidak akan kembali sampai hari ini...!"

Guan Yinping mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Bagaimana bisa seperti ini?! Apakah ini hanya kebetulan? Apakah ada seseorang yang memberitahukan rencananya menangkap Jiang Wei pada seseorang? Kalau memang tidak, darimana Jiang Wei bisa tahu akan hal ini?

Benar-benar aneh...!

"Kau bilang dua orang pemuda..." Ucap jendral wanita itu sesudah mati-matian menahan amarahnya. "Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Apakah kau juga melihat seorang gadis muda dan anak kecil?"

Sangking takutnya, orang itu hanya menggeleng.

"JAWAB!"

"T-tidak...! Tidak terlihat siapapun kecuali dua orang pemuda...!" Jawab orang tua itu sebelum ber_kowtow_ berulang-ulang demi hidupnya.

_Berarti, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu masih ada..._ Pikir Guan Yinping dalam hati. Segera ia menghampiri pasukannya dan membagi mereka. Seperempat dari pasukan itu ia suruh naik ke Gunung Emei untuk mencari dua orang yang masih belum melarikan diri itu. Guan Yinping juga memberikan petunjuk mengenai lokasi pondok mereka, sebelum para prajurit berkuda itu naik ke atas kudanya dan pergi.

"Jangan kembali sebelum menemukan mereka!" Seru Guan Yinping sementara melihat pasukannya pergi. Sesudah memastikan pasukannya mendengar jelas mandatnya itu, ia berbalik kepada si kepala desa yang masih berlutut. Amarahnya kembali tersulut. "Kau...! Kau sudah tahu dia adalah Jiang Wei, pengkhianat itu, bukan?! Kenapa sejak dulu kau tidak membunuhnya?!" Tanyanya dengan tangan teracung.

Kali ini, orang tua yang malang itu sama sekali tidak berani menjawab.

Syukurlah salah seorang pemuda desa tiba-tiba membuka mulutnya, dan berkata dengan lantang bukan buatan! "Jendral Guan Yinping! Maafkan kami yang bodoh ini! Tapi kami tidak melakukannya karena kami percaya dia bukanlah pengkhianat...!" Mendengar kalimat ini, mata Guan Yinping terbelalak lebar. "Sebenarnya... beberapa minggu lalu saat ia dan seorang gadis turun gunung, mereka menyembuhkan seorang yang buta(1)...! Kalau dia memang pengkhianat, darimana dia bisa mendapat kekuatan seperti itu...?!"

Seolah itu masih belum cukup meminyaki kemarahan Guan Yinping, seorang ibu muda yang menggendong bayi di tangannya, dengan airmata berlinang deras, melanjutkan. "B-benar, jendral...! Aku melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri...!" Kata ibu itu dengan suara terisak-isak. "Kemudian beberapa orang prajurit Shu datang dan menyiksa mereka...! Tapi... kemudian seekor harimau putih besar, hewan suci pelindung, tiba-tiba datang dan menyelamatkan mereka(1)...!"

"Benar, jendral!" Yang lainnya menambahkan. "Orang yang mendapat perlindungan langit seperti itu, mungkinkah dia adalah seorang pengkhianat...?!" Tanya seorang bapak-bapak yang sepertinya untuk berbicara saja perlu menghimpun segenap keberaniannya.

Tapi Guan Yinping tidak mau mengerti. Sebaliknya, semua perkataan itu malah menambahkan kegusarannya.

Tangannya mencengkram senjatanya kuat-kuat, sudah tidak peduli bahwa ia melukai telapak tangannya sendiri. "Kalian... kalian...! PENGKHIANAT!" Teriaknya, suaranya nyaring dan lantang seakan membelah angkasa. "Orang-orang seperti kalian... penipu! Itu pasti hanya karangan kalian untuk berkomplot dengan Jiang Wei, manusia terkutuk itu, kan?!" Tuduhnya dengan kemarahan yang sudah tidak dapat dibendung lagi.

"A-ampun, jendral...!" Kepala desa itu berbicara lagi. "Kenapa kami harus berkomplot dengan mereka? Itu sangat tidak logis sekali...!"

Memang benar, tuduhan Guan Yinping sangat tidak logis. Tetapi dalam murkanya yang sudah tidak dapat dikendalikan lagi, siapa yang peduli pada logika? Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa ia membenci Jiang Wei, dan ia bersumpah pada langit dan bumi akan membunuhnya dengan tangannya sendiri...!

Baginya, Jiang Wei tidaklah lebih dari seorang rendahan dari Wei, yang entah bagaimana akhirnya diterima di Shu. Dengan kedudukan tinggi pula sebagai murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Namun orang rendahan itu, dengan tidak tahu terima kasih, melakukan pengkhianatan yang menjijikkan begitu rupa! Bagi Guan Yinping, ini adalah sebuah kejahatan yang tidak terampuni lagi.

Dan siapapun yang membela Jiang Wei, atau yang ia kira telah membela Jiang Wei, tidak beda sama sekali dengannya.

"DIAM KAU...!" Teriaknya, sebelum dengan kalap mencabut sebuah pedang dari tangan anak buahnya. Ia menghunus pedang itu, dan melayangkannya pada orang tua di hadapannya. "MATILAAAAAHHH...!"

Hanya terdengar jeritan dari penduduk yang menyaksikannya. Orang tua itu sendiri hanya dapat melindungi diri dengan tangannya, sebuah usaha yang sangat bodoh dan sia-sia. Semua mengharapkan keajaiban.

Dan... keajaiban itu memang tiba.

Pedang itu berhenti, tepat sebelum mengenai targetnya.

Guan Yinping terkejut. Sekarang di hadapannya bukan lagi orang tua itu.

"Kau...!"

Seorang gadis yang sedari tadi dicarinya, kini menampakkan diri di depannya. Putri Shu itu menghentikan pedangnya hanya dengan satu tangan. Tidak, satu tangan terlalu banyak. Hanya dengan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya. Kedua jari tangan kanannya menjepit mati pedang tersebut dengan erat sehingga gerakan Guan Yinping terkunci. Pedang itu tidak bisa digerakkan olehnya.

Yan Lu menyunggingkan senyum simpul. Sembari lawannya masih terpaku menatapnya, tangan kirinya kini bergerak dengan sangat cepat ke bawah pedang tersebut. Dengan satu dorongan ke atas, pedang tersebut terlepas dari tangan pemegangnya!

Tidak ada yang tidak melebarkan mata saat melihatnya. Gerakan putri Shu itu sangat cepat tetapi anggun, tidak dapat diikuti oleh mata manusia! Lebih-lebih lagi, semua sadar bahwa mata Yan Lu sudah tidak lagi berfungsi. Bagaimana ia bisa menangkap senjata tersebut, kemudian melepaskannya dengan mudah dari tangan Guan Yinping, hanya langit yang tahu.

Pedang itu jatuh ke belakang, kini menancap di tanah di belakang mereka.

Yan Lu, pendatang baru itu, tidak membuang-buang waktu untuk mengambil pedang tersebut. Ia di tempat ini bukan untuk bertarung. "Guan Yinping, kau benar-benar datang rupanya..." Ucapnya.

Awalnya Guan Ping terperanjat, tak kuasa menjawab apapun. Aura putri Shu di depannya begitu kuat, seperti melahapnya hingga tidak berkutik. Namun ketika kesadarannya kembali, ia menjawab dengan geraman. "Tentu saja aku kembali, _gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Aku datang dengan maklumat Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei untuk menangkap Jiang Wei si pengkhianat!" Serunya kuat-kuat. Betapa inginnya ia menunjukkan surat itu pada Yan Lu detik ini juga. Namun ia tahu pengelihatan Yan Lu tidak lagi berfungsi. "Sekarang, beritahukan padaku dimana dia pergi! Jangan coba-coba membantah, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!"

Dan Yan Lu percaya padanya, meski tidak melihat surat itu sendiri. Tetapi ia tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan ayahnya! Putri Shu itu terkejut bukan main saat mendengar bahwa Kaisar Shu, ayahnya sendiri, telah memberikan maklumat pada Guan Yinping untuk menangkap Jiang Wei! Bagaimana ayahnya bisa tahu bahwa mereka masih hidup? Ah, tidak! Bukan itu pertanyaannya! Sejak awal, Yan Lu sudah bisa menduga bahwa ayahnya pasti tahu mereka masih hidup.

Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah... kenapa ayahnya menyuruh Guan Yinping membunuh Jiang Wei? Apakah kini ayahnya juga sudah terkena hasutan Ibusuri?

"M-mustahil...!" Yan Lu menggeleng dalam ketidakpercayaannya. Wajahnya yang tadi penuh percaya diri, kini dipenuhi teror saat mendengar hal itu. Ayahnya menyuruh agar Jiang Wei dibunuh... bukankah sama saja dengan menyuruh Guan Yinping membunuhnya juga? "Tidak...! Tidak mungkin _Fu Wang_ berkata begitu...!" Serunya mempertahankan sisa-sisa kepercayaannya pada ayahnya.

Guan Yinping menggeram. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Dasar pengkhianat! Kau tidak pantas lagi memanggil Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei '_Fu Wang_'!" Bentak jendral itu gusar bukan buatan. "Kau bukan putri! Kau pengkhianat!"

Tidak peduli betapapun putri Shu itu benci dipanggil demikian, ia berusaha menahan emosinya. Yan Lu menenangkan dirinya, menganggap sepi pernyataan Guan Yinping bahwa surat itu berasal dari ayahnya sendiri. Guan Yinping, jika Yan Lu tidak salah ingat, belajar di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dengan ditemani wanita tua yang sudah ia tidak anggap neneknya sendiri itu. Kemungkinan besar Guan Yinping juga bersama-sama dengan _Lao Zucong_. Dan _Lao Zucong_ punya seribu satu cara untuk memanipulasi surat perintah.

Dengan menghimpun segenap ketenangan dalam batinnya, Yan Lu menjawab. "Begitu menurutmu, Guan Yinping? Kalau begitu, kenapa sedari tadi kau masih memanggilku '_gongzhu_'?"

Barulah detik ini Guan Yinping insaf. Selama ini ia selalu menanamkan dalam hatinya bahwa _gongzhu_ Yan Lu yang sekarang bukanlah _gongzhu_ Yan Lu yang dulu. Idolanya itu sudah mati, dan yang tersisa sekarang hanyalah seonggok manusia sampah yang telah kehilangan pengelihatannya, sebagai hukuman karena pengkhianatannya. Tidak ada lagi _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu.

Tapi... kenapa tetap saja... ia memanggilnya '_gongzhu'_? Apakah karena ia masih terbiasa dengan panggilan itu?

Ataukah karena... jauh dalam lubuk hatinya... ia masih mengharapkan '_gongzhu_' yang dulu?

_Tidak! Tidak! Aku bukan gadis yang cengeng lagi! Aku sudah tidak seperti dulu!_ Guan Yinping mengutuki dirinya sendiri. _Aku tidak butuh idola! Aku tidak butuh seorang panuntan! Aku tidak peduli lagi pada _gongzhu_ Yan Lu, selain bahwa aku harus membunuhnya karena dia adalah pengkhianat!_

"Persetan!" Guan Yinping berseru. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Cepat katakan dimana kau sembunyikan Jiang Wei!"

Yan Lu menyilangkan lengannya. "Dan kalau aku menolak?"

Ancaman Guan Yinping memang bukan sekedar gertak sambal. Kali ini tangannya mengacungkan senjatanya, senjata yang baru dan terlihat lebih kuat. "Kita bertarung lagi, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Kali ini, aku tidak akan kalah!" Serunya dengan mata tajam seperti pisau. "Aku tidak akan jatuh sebelum kau bilang dimana Jiang Wei berada!"

Tidak perlu orang pintar untuk mengatakan keadaan Yan Lu sangat tidak menguntungkan. Di tangannya tidak ada sebatang senjatapun! Segera putri Shu itu bersalto ke belakang, untuk menghindari serangan Guan Yinping yang membabi-buta. Para warga desa langsung kocar-kacir membuka jalan bagi kedua petarung itu. Beberapa berusaha untuk meloloskan diri. Para prajurit yang mengelilingi juga ikut menjauh dan hanya dapat menyaksikan pertarungan tersebut dengan jantung berdengup kencang. Jendral yang memimpin mereka ini masih sangat baru, dan lawannya adalah putri Shu yang terkenal juga hebat dalam bertarung! Untungnya, sekarang matanya tidak bisa melihat. Tapi apakah itu berarti keduanya sudah seimbang?

"Jangan lari saja!" Jendral itu menggeram marah sambil tetap melancarkan serangannya. Sama sekali tidak ada tanda-tanda ia akan berhenti! Yan Lu makin lama makin kewalahan menghindar dan menghindar! "Ayo cepat lawan aku kalau kau berani!"

_Sial...!_ Yan Lu menyumpah dalam hati. Tangannya meraba ke arah mana ia mendengar suara pedang yadi dijatuhkannya. Rupanya tidak ada apapun di sana. Pedang itu telah diambil oleh prajurit yang memilikinya. Apakah ini berarti putri Shu itu harus bertarung dengan tangan kosong?

Tubuhnya akhirnya menghantam dinding sebuah rumah. Betapa kagetnya ia saat menyadari dirinya terpojok!

"MATILAH KAU...!"

Dengan gesit Yan Lu menerjang apapun yang di dekatnya! Tangannya menarik sesuatu yang rupanya adalah cangkul, kemudian menggunakannya untuk menahan serangan Guan Yinping! Memang berhasil, tetapi cangkul itu sendiri terlalu tua untuk dijadikan senjata! Begitu bertumbukan dengan senjata Guan Yinping, benda tersebut hancur.

"Ugh...!" Namun syukurlah setidaknya Yan Lu bisa menghindar untuk beberapa saat!

_Aku harus cepat menemukan sejata! Harus! Kalau tidak, matilah aku!_

Guan Yinping seakan tidak peduli dengan keadaan lawannya. Ia menyerang dengan buas seperti hewan terluka. Entah apa yang telah dilakukan Guan Yinping! Beberapa hari ini tentulah ia sudah berlatih sangat keras agar tidak kalah lagi dari putri idolanya ini!

Tanpa pikir panjang, akhirnya Yan Lu menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya, melompat dan mendarat di atap sebuah rumah. Guan Yinping sendiri tidak mau menyerah. Ia juga melompat demi mengejar lawannya!

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Sampai kapan kau mau lari terus?!" Guan Yinping mulai kehilangan kecepatannya. Makin lama jaraknya dengan Yan Lu makin jauh! "Cepat hadapi aku!"

Meski lebih cepat daripada Guan Yinping, tidak berarti Yan Lu sudah aman! Senjata Guan Yinping sangat panjang, jarak serangannya sangat luas dan dapat mengenai Yan Lu sewaktu-waktu! Dan celakanya, memang itulah rencana Guan Yinping! Sesudah puas berlari, akhirnya jendral Shu itu mengangkat tinggi-tinggi senjatanya, kemudian sekuat tenaga dihantamkannya ke atap tempat Yan Lu berpijak!

Detik itu juga, atap tersebut roboh! Syukurlah lagi-lagi Yan Lu sempat menghindar!

"Cih!"

Yan Lu melesat, melompat turun melalui atap rusak itu, hingga sampai di dalam rumah di bawahnya. Guan Yinping tentu saja mengejar!

"Guan Yinping! Kau gila!" Seru Yan Lu sambil meraih sebuah kursi, kemudian melemparkannya. Sayang sekali kursi itu langsung hancur dengan satu kali layangan senjata Guan Yinping! "Hentikan ini semua! Kau melibatkan terlalu banyak orang! Jiang Wei, orang-orang kota ini...! Siapa lagi yang akan kau libatkan?!" Serunya frustrasi. Lama kelamaan, emosi kemarahan mulai membakar batin Yan Lu.

"Aku tidak peduli!" Balas Guan Ping sengit, sambil terus menghancurkan apa saya benda yang Yan Lu lemparkan ke arahnya. "Asal aku bisa memusnahkan semua pengkhianat Shu, aku akan melakukan apa saja!"

Yan Lu mendesis marah. Tangannya sudah tidak dapat meraih apa-apa lagi selain sebuah guci porselain yang cukup besar.

Baru saja putri Shu itu akan mengangkatnya dan melemparkannya, tahu-tahu Guan Yinping sudah menghantamkan senjatanya ke arahnya! Tidak punya pilihan, akhirnya Yan Lu mengangkat guci itu dengan tangannya, hanya untuk melindungi dirinya!

Seketika itu juga, benda tersebut pecah berkeping-keping. Pecahan-pecahan tajam porselain itu mengenai keduanya, namun tentu saja Yan Lu menerima lebih banyak.

"AHHH...!" Yan Lu mengerang kesakitan ketika pecahan porselain tersebut menancap di lengan dan bahunya. Guan Yinping juga sama.

Namun pecahnya benda tersebut membawa berkah bagi Yan Lu. Sekarang di kedua tangannya adalah pecahan porselain yang cukup panjang, setidaknya ukurannya hampir sama seperti belati.

"S-sial...!" Guan Yinping merintih kesakitan, sambil berusaha melepaskan pecahan porselain yang menancap di lengannya. Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Yan Lu segera melarikan diri, melompat keluar dari jendela dan mendarat di atas halaman berumput. Jendral Shu itu, begitu melihat mangsanya sudah lari, langsung mengejar. "Jangan lari, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!"

Sesuai harapan Guan Yinping, kali ini Yan Lu tidak lari. Putri Shu itu memasang kuda-kuda dengan pecahan porselain panjang di kedua tangannya sebagai ganti senjata pisau ganda.

Jendral Shu itu mengatur nafasnya yang tersenggal-senggal. Namun mau tidak mau, ketika melihat ini, ia tertawa. "_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu! Kau ini sudah gila atau apa?! Kau kira pecahan porselain itu akan menang melawan senjataku?"

Yan Lu tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun ketika menjawab. "Sudah kubilang. Untuk melawanmu, Guan Yinping, aku hanya perlu separuh kekuatanku saja."

"Jangan bercanda! Aku sudah tidak selemah saat itu!" Balas Guan Yinping sengit dan gusar. "Aku akan membuatmu mengakui, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu, bahwa sekarang aku berada jauh di atasmu!"

Dengan satu perkataan itu, Guan Yinping mengangkat kakinya, melesat bagaikan anak panah. Dalam kedua belah tangannya terhimpun semua kekuatannya. Ia akan membuat putri sombong ini mengakui kekalahannya! Pasti!

"Ingat, Guan Yinping..." Ucap Yan Lu sambil tersenyum kecil, sama sekali tidak bergeming dari tempatnya. "... hanya separuh kekuatanku saja..."

"SIALAN!"

Dihantamkannya senjata itu ke arah Yan Lu. Yan Lu tidak menghindar. Semua orang hanya bisa menahan nafas melihatnya, mengharapkan bantuan langit atau apapun untuk melindungi sang putri Shu. Namun Yan Lu, sebaliknya, pantang memohon bantuan langit sampai kedua belah tangannya tidak dapat digunakan lagi. Dengan mudahnya, tetapi penuh kenekatan, menggoreskan bagian yang tajam dari porselain itu. Begitu tepatnya momentum itu, sehingga senjata terakhirnya itu bukannya hancur, tetapi terkikis permukaannya menjadi tajam. Pada saat yang sama, ayunan senjata Guan Yinping berubah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Tanya Guan Yinping, kekesalan berpadu dengan keheranan.

Yan Lu tidak mengatakan apapun selain memberi sebuah isyarat, seolah memancing Guan Yinping untuk menyerangnya lagi. Dan memang begitulah yang dilakukan Guan Yinping. Jendral yang sedang penuh luapan emosi itu menyerangnya sekali lagi.

Dan sekali lagi, Yan Lu menggunakan taktik yang sama. Hanya kali ini dengan pecahan porselain yang satunya lagi. Sebuah ujung porselain yang begitu tajam, terkikis oleh permukaan senjata Guan Yinping yang terbuat dari batu berat. Percikan bunga-bunga api dan deritan gesekannya menulikan telinga siapapun.

Frustrasi dan kesal, Guan Yinping membentak. "Kau gila, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu?! Semisalkan kau tidak tepat menahan seranganku, tanganmu akan hancur!"

"Begitu?" Balas Yan Lu. "Kalau kau begitu percaya diri, serang aku sekali lagi!"

Memang itulah yang akan Guan Yinping lakukan. Ia sudah tahu taktik Yan Lu! Dua kali ia membiarkan putri Shu itu menahan serangannya dengan serpihan porselain yang tidak berharga dan rapuh. Kali ini ia tidak akan gagal lagi. Jendral itu mengayunkan senjatanya dengan begitu kuat, mengharapkan pertunjukkan kehebatan dari Yan Lu lagi. Entah akal apa yang ada padanya yang dapat membuatnya selamat.

"MATIIII!"

Sayang sekali. Tontonan itu tidak ada. Daripada tontonan yang spektakuler, yang Yan Lu tawarkan hanyalah permainan kejar-kejaran. Sekali lagi.

Guan Yinping, bingung dan marah, mengumpat. "Sekarang kau hanya bisa lari, _gongzhu_?! Pengecut! Memang cocok untukmu yang seorang pengkhianat!"

Namun Yan Lu tidak ambil pusing. Ia tetap berlari, dan Guan Yinping tetap mengejarnya. Berbeda dari saat ia berlari sebelumnya, kali ini ia berlari ke sebuah arah. Lawannya masih belum sadar taktiknya. Ya, Guan Yinping, tidak peduli betapapun hebatnya ilmu bertarungnya, tidak lebih dari seorang jendral yang masih hijau dan belum berpengalaman. Gadis yang lebih muda itu tidak tahu bahwa pertarungan lebih dari sekedar senjata.

Yan Lu sampai di tempat tujuannya. Tembok yang tadi ditabraknya.

"Kau terkurung, _gongzhu_! Lagi-lagi!" Ejek Guan Yinping. Segera gadis itu mengayunkan senjatanya, dan sesegera itu pula Yan Lu menjatuhkan dirinya.

Dan... tahu-tahu...

... salah satu dari batu besar yang mengantung pada senjata Guan Yinping terlepas dari rantainya.

"A-apa...?!"

Ketakutan mulai timbul di benak jendral wanita itu. Ini memang bukan putri sembarangan! Dan lagi, dimana lawannya sekarang? Sesudah menjatuhkan diri, putri itu begitu cepat melesat hingga ia tidak melihatnya lagi!

"Guan Yinping..."

Suara itu membuatnya tersentak kaget. Seketika itu juga ia berbalik, dan seketika itu pula senjatanya terayun...

... dan seketika itu pula, batu besar yang lainnya jatuh, karena rantai yang menghubungkannya telah putus.

Kali ini, Guan Yinping tahu bagaimana kedua rantai itu dapat terputus. Saat itu berbalik, dilihatnya tangan Yan Lu yang menepiskan porselainnya, dengan kecepatan yang sama atau bahkan lebih cepat dari Guan Yinping, dan seketika itu juga serpihan porselain itu, yang sangat tajam, mengenai rantai. Dengan sudut dan kecepatan yang tepat, rantai itu putus mengenai sisi tertajam dari senjata asal-asalan Yan Lu.

Tapi, apakah itu asal-asalan?

Mungkinkah itu alasan kenapa Yan Lu membiarkan senjata porselainnya terkikis batu besar senjata Guan Yinping? Untuk mengasahnya agar tajam dan siap digunakan untuk mengiris rantai itu?

Ya, tidak mungkin tidak. Gaun Yinping hanya menatap kosong pada putri yang kini berdiri menghadapnya, dengan porselain yang satunya sangat dekat dengan lehernya. Tidak hanya Yan Lu berhasil menghancurkan senjatanya, kini putri Shu itu mengunci posisinya sehingga sedikit gerakan saja akan menimbulkan luka yang fatal di lehernya.

Itulah yang menutup pertarungan mereka.

Guan Yinping jatuh terjembab di atas tanah, sementara Yan Lu sendiri hanya bisa tersenggal-senggal dan mendengar suara nafasnya sendiri. Ia berhasil mengalahkan Guan Yinping, sekali lagi.

"Si-sial...!" Jendral muda itu, dengan tubuh gemetaran, berusaha untuk bangkit kembali. "Kau... bagaimana mungkin...!"

Betapa inginnya Yan Lu menjawab. Tetapi hanya sampai di situ saja pertunjukan kegagahan Yan Lu di depan lawannya, sebab kekuatannya sudah menguap dari tubuhnya. Kepalanya terasa pening sekali. Telapak tangannya yang berdarah-darah karena menggenggam pecahan porselain itu kini terkulai lemah. Senjata dadakan itu terlepas dari tangannya. Tubuhnya ambruk, jatuh dengan hanya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya.

Itulah yang menjadi titik kejatuhannya.

Ratusan prajurit yang dibawa oleh Guan Yinping kini mengepungnya. Memang mereka tidak menyerang atau melukainya, tetapi ujung-ujung tombak mereka sudah sangat dekat dengan Yan Lu, membuat gadis itu bahkan untuk bergerak pun tidak bisa.

Yan Lu terperanjat.

"G-guan Yinping...!" Teriaknya dengan suara terputus-putus. "Aku memenangkan pertarungan ini...! Kenapa kau curang begini?!"

Seorang prajurit membantu Guan Yinping berdiri sebelum ia sendiri menjawab pertanyaan Yan Lu. Dilihatnya keadaan putri Shu itu sekarang. Kacau, meski tidak lebih kacau darinya. Ratusan pasukan mengelilinginya, mata tombak mengancam setiap jengkal hidupnya. _Gongzhu_ yang dulu sangat ia kagumi, yang ia kejar seperti seorang anak kecil berusaha menggapai bintang, kini menjadi tidak lebih dari seorang penjahat.

Dan lebih parah lagi, menjadi musuhnya.

Entah Guan Yinping harus senang atau sedih saat melihat ini. Ia berhasil menangkap putri idolanya sendiri. Putri? Bisakah sekarang ia dikatakan begitu? Rambutnya yang terlalu pendek untuk seorang perempuan, pasti dipotong secara paksa. Hal itu merupakan penghukuman paling memalukan bagi seorang gadis. Dan matanya, itulah yang paling menyedihkan. Bagaimana seorang putri bisa berubah sampai seperti ini... memang merupakan hobi sang takdir untuk bermain-main dengan nasib manusia.

"Maaf, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu..." Guan Yinping menjawab, terengah-engah. "Aku mengakui bahwa aku kalah darimu... tapi aku tidak bisa... sampai gagal dalam tugasku...!"

Jendral Shu itu tahu Yan Lu tidak akan bisa melihat airmatanya, dan itulah yang membuatnya merasa tenang. Tapi, jangan dikira putri Shu itu begitu bodoh. Suara isakan itu, meski lemah, siapa yang tidak bisa mendengarnya? Namun Yan Lu lebih memilih diam.

"_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu! Cepat katakan dimana Jiang Wei berada!" Teriaknya dengan penuh keputusasaan. Ia tidak mau melakukan ini pada putri yang diidolakannya. Di satu sisi ia begitu membenci Yan Lu, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingin melihatnya lagi! Tapi di sisi lain, ia tidak ingin putri Shu itu terluka, apalagi jika tangannya yang harus melakukannya. "Kalau tidak... kalau tidak... jangan salahkan aku atas apa yang kulakukan!"

Ancaman itu tidak sedikit pun membuat Yan Lu gentar. Putri Shu itu menengadah ke atas meski ia tidak dapat melihat wajah Guan Yinping. Gerakan itu langsung menyingkapkan lehernya, seakan-akan siap jika ada pisau yang menebas batang lebernya. Posisinya tidak jauh berbeda dengan posisi kekalahan Guan Yinping tadi.

"Apapun yang kau lakukan, tidak akan membuatku menurut padamu!" Balas Yan Lu dengan gagah berani.

"Kau... kau..." Guan Yinping kehilangan kata-kata, bahkan keyakinannnya. Tapi ia tidak boleh berhenti begitu saja! "Baiklah kalau itu maumu! Jangan menyesal, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Lantas jendral itu memanggil salah seorang prajuritnya, kemudian memberinya sebuah perintah.

Yan Lu gagal mendengarkan isi percakapan itu, sehingga ia tidak tahu apa yang akan mereka lakukan padanya. Tiba-tiba saja tangannya ditarik kebelakang hingga ia jatuh terlentang di atas tanah. Kedua pergelangan tangannya dicekal, kemudian diikat erat-erat dengan sebuah tali tambang.

"Hei! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Yan Lu meronta berusaha melepaskan diri, meski ia sendiri tahu bahwa usaha itu akan sangat sia-sia. "Lepaskan!"

Tidak ada yang menjawab, bahkan Guan Yinping pun tidak. Tubuh putri Shu itu diseret seperti karung entah kemana, sampai akhirnya ia berhenti di suatu tempat.

Guan Yinping tak kuasa lagi melihatnya. Ia berjalan sejauh mungkin dari Yan Lu agar tidak perlu melihat putri itu lagi. Matanya menyaksikan seorang prajurit mengikatkan ujung tambang yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Yan Lu pada pelana seekor kuda. Prajurit yang lain menunggang di atas punggung kuda tersebut. Pecut kuda diangkat tinggi-tinggi. Dan begitulah kuda itu akhirnya berlari!

Jendral Shu itu bergidik ngeri. Ia menutup kedua telinganya dengan tangannya saat mendengar jeritan kesakitan Yan Lu. Dengan kecepatan luar biasa, kuda itu menyeret tubuhnya yang sudah terluka sana-sini! Tubuhnya mengenai jalan-jalan yang berbatu, lumpur yang kotor, dan ilalang yang berduri. Mula-mula hanya bergesekan dengan pakaiannya saja. Namun pakaian dengan kain berkualitas rendah seperti itu tidak akan sanggup lama-lama melindungi pemakainya. Baju itu muali robek sana-sini, sementara bebatuan dan rerumputan yang tajam menggores kulit Yan Lu.

Putri Shu itu membiarkan teriakan kesakitannya memenuhi langit. Kali ini ia sadar benar tidak ada yang akan membantunya. Wajahnya tidak lolos dari gesekan dengan batu-batu di jalanan tersebut, seluruh tulang-tulang di dalam tubuhnya serasa sedang diremukkan!

_Hentikan...! HENTIKAAAAAAAAN...!_ Teriaknya dalam hati. Namun tidak sedikit pun ia membiarkan teriakannya keluar dari mulutnya! Mana bisa ia mengizinkan Guan Yinping menemukan Jiang Wei, kemudian membunuhnya? Lebih baik menahan kesakitan seperti ini!

Perjalanan itu seolah tak akan pernah berakhir. Semakin cepat kuda tersebut berlari, semakin tak tertahankan pula kesakitan di tubuhnya. Tulang bahunya terasa akan putus, memisahkan tangannya dari tubuhnya. Dengan tangannya terikat demikian, tidak mungkin ia dapat melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kepalanya berkali-kali terbentur jalan. Kakinya yang tergores sebuah batu tajam meninggalkan luka yang panjang. Orang bisa mengetahui garis yang dilalui kuda itu melalui percikan darah Yan Lu yang membasahi tanah dan rumput.

Entah sudah berapa lama waktu berlalu, Yan Lu sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi. Terlalu lemah dan kesakitan. Kepalanya terasa akan pecah kapan saja. Dirasakannya kuda itu perlahan berhenti, sebelum akhirnya diam sepenuhnya.

Yan Lu merintih kesakitan. Ia terlihat seperti mandi dengan darahnya sendiri.

Guan Yinping dengan menahan segenap ketakutan dan kesedihannya berjalan mendekat. Betapa hancur hatinya saat melihat keadaan Yan Lu sekarang, benar-benar tidak bisa dikenali lagi. Tangisnya pecah. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan.

"_Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu!" Teriaknya, kali ini penuh dengan permohonan. "Jangan paksa aku melakukan ini lagi...! Cepat katakan dimana Jiang Wei...!"

Tapi Yan Lu tidak akan pernah mengubah keputusannya. "Tidak akan...!" Suaranya pecah dan sember, membuat jendral itu sampai tidak dapat mengenalinya. "Meskipun kau menyeretku menyusuri Sungai Chang Jiang sekalipun, aku tidak akan buka mulut!"

Guan Yinping menangis sejadi-jadinya, kali ini mengizinkan putri Shu itu mendengar jelas-jelas isakannya. "_Gongzhu_ Yan Lu...! Jangan berkeras kepala lagi...! Kalau lebih dari ini, aku benar-benar akan mati...!" Paksanya. "Cepat katakan...!"

"TIDAK AKAAAAAANNNN...!"

Tekad Yan Lu sudah bulat, Guan Yinping tahu itu. Tidak akan ada satupun di dunia ini yang dapat menggoncangkan keputusan putri Shu itu. Tahulah Guan Yinping, ia tidak punya cara lain lagi selain menyiksa Yan Lu sampai sekarang, baru kemudian mungkin di saat-saat terakhir ia dapat mengetahui dimana Jiang Wei berada.

Sembari Guan Yinping menguatkan hatinya, suara seorang prajurit memanggilnya.

"Jendral Guan Yinping!" Serunya, diikuti dengan seruan beberapa prajurit lain. "Kami menemukan anak ini bersembunyi di tengah hutan di Gunung Emei!"

Segera jendral itu menoleh. Rupanya benar. Sekumpulan prajurit yang tadi diutusnya untuk memeriksa tempat itu kini kembali dengan seorang bocah berusia dua belas tahun. Bocah itu adalah bocah yang sama dengan yang ia lihat saat pertama kali bertemu dengan Yan Lu. Dilihatnya anak itu, yang kini berteriak dan meronta-ronta seperti ayam hendak dipotong.

Lain halnya dengan Guan Yinping, Yan Lu tahu dengan yakin dan pasti siapa anak itu. Kekuatan seakan-akan kembali pada tubuhnya, yang semuanya digunakan untuk memanggilnya. "HUIYUEEEEEE...!"

Bocah itu, Huiyue, menghentikan usahanya memberontak saat mendengar suara yang sangat familiar tersebut. Dipalingkan wajahnya, hanya untuk menemukan Yan Lu dengan keadaannya yang begitu mengenaskan. Matanya membulat, tidak percaya dengan pengelihatannya. Yan Lu tergeletak di atas tanah. Tangannya yang berdarah-darah diikatkan pada sebutas tambang. Bajunya sudah robek sana-sini, begitu juga dengan kulitnya yang tak henti-hentinya mengalirkan darah. Kalau semisalkan ia tidak melihat bahu Yan Lu yang naik turun untuk mengatur nafasnya yang kembang kempis, pasti ia sudah mengira putri Shu itu sudah mati.

"Tidak mungkin...!" Seketika itu juga, mata Huiyue mengalirkan airmata. "LIU _JIEJIEEEEEEEEEEE_...!"

Suaranya yang nyaris memenuhi telinga siapapun yang berada di sana. Segera anak itu berlari, namun dua orang prajurit menyilangkan tombak di depannya. Dengan demikian menghalanginya dari maju. "Liu _jiejie_! Liu _jiejie_!" Teriaknya. Suaranya pecah oleh karena tangisannya. "Liu _jiejie_! Apa yang orang-orang ini lakukan padamu?! LIU _JIEJIEEEEEE_!"

"Huiyue... dasar bodoh!" Hanya itu yang bisa diucapkan Yan Lu sebagai balasan. "Bagaimana sampai... kau bisa... ketahuan...?"

Ya. Itu adalah rencana mereka. Sejak awal, Yan Lu tahu Guan Yinping akan menyerang mereka di pondok tersebut. Oleh karena itu, sebelumnya ia sudah menyuruh Huiyue masuk dan bersembunyi ke dalam hutan. Yan Lu terus menunggu sampai pasukan itu datang. Ketika ia memandang dari atas ke arah desa di kaki gunung, barulah ia tahu bahwa Guan Yinping sedang menyerang desa itu. Tidak punya pilihan lain, terpaksalah putri Shu itu turun gunung.

Yan Lu sama sekali tidak menyangka. Dengan ia terpisah begitu jauh dari Huiyue, bahaya sudah tidak bisa dihindarkan lagi. Akhirnya pasukan yang perintahkan Guan Yinping untuk naik ke Gunung Emei berhasil menemukan Huiyue.

Huiyue sama sekali tidak diberi kesempatan apapun untuk menjawab. Guan Yinping segera maju ke depan Huiyue. "Kau, bocah...!" Teriaknya dengan menudingkan senjatanya. "Cepat katakan dimana Jiang Wei berada!"

"Jangan katakan, Huiyue...!" Teriak Yan Lu.

Bocah itu memandang sekilas pada Yan Lu. "Aku tidak akan buka mulut!" Balasnya dengan gigi mengertak pada jendral wanita di depannya. "Kau sudah melukai Liu _jiejie_! Aku tidak akan menuruti orang sepertimu!"

Amarah. Itulah api yang sejak tadi menyala-nyala di benak Guan Yinping. Melihat Yan Lu yang diseret dengan kuda begitu tidak manusiawinya, untuk sesaat amarah itu reda. Namun kini amarah itu kembali. Tangan kanannya melayang, menampar pipi bocah di depannya! "KAU TIDAK TAHU APA-APA!" Guan Yinping berteriak kalap. "Aku tidak akan melukai _gongzhu_ Yan Lu kalau ia baik-baik memberitahu!"

Huiyue tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya menggigit bibir menahan sakit, dengan kedua pasang matanya tetap menatap Guan Yinping tajam.

"CEPAT KATAKAN...!"

Pasti Guan Yinping akan menamparnya lagi, kalau Yan Lu tidak terlebih dahulu berteriak.

"GUAN YINPING! DASAR PENGECUT!" Yan Lu berseru, dengan sisa-sisa suara di tenggorokannya. "Kenapa...?! Kau sekarang memaksa Huiyue memberitahukan?! Apa kau takut padaku?! HAH?!"

Jendral Shu itu siap membuka mulut untuk membalasnya. Namun segera ditutupnya mulutnya. Sebagai ganti, ia menjambak rambut bocah di depannya, kemudian menyeretnya mendekati Yan Lu. "Bocah! Dengar!" Ia menunjuk ke arah Yan Lu yang terkapar di atas tanah. "Cepat katakan dimana Jiang Wei berada! Atau kau mau melihatnya terluka lebih dari ini?!"

Mata Huiyue terbelalak. Kali ini bukan dalam keterkejutan atau kemarahan, tetapi dalam ketakutan.

Mulut Yan Lu terbuka, menganga saat mendengar hal ini. "BAJINGAN KAU, GUAN YINPING!" Tangannya meronta-ronta, untuk pertama kalinya ia berusaha melepaskan dirinya. "Dimana kehormatanmu?! Kau mengancam seorang anak kecil?! Kau lebih rendah dari aku yang seorang pengkhianat! Cepat lepaskan dia! Huiyue tidak ada hubungannya dengan ini!" Sumpahan keluar dari mulutnya. Yan Lu benar-benar marah. Tetapi ia bagaikan seekor singa yang terikat dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengaum dalam murkanya.

Guan Yinping sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan Yan Lu. Bukan karena ia tidak ingin mengacuhkannya. Tetapi karena kalau ia melihat keadaan Yan Lu, tangisnya pasti akan kembali pecah. Semua perhatiannya dipusatkan kepada bocah itu. "CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Huiyue memandangi Yan Lu, kemudian jendral yang tak dikenalnya itu, begitu terus menerus.

"Huiyue! Jangan katakan!"

"Dimana, bocah! Cepat katakan sebelum kubunuh _jiejie_-mu ini!"

Suara-suara itu terus memenuhi kepalanya. Dan bukan hanya suara-suara mereka, tetapi segenap teror yang ada di tempat itu. Bagaimana jika sampai Yan Lu tiada karenanya? Tidak... tidak! Jangankan melihat Yan Lu dibunuh, melihatnya dalam keadaan seperti ini saja ia tidak mampu! Tapi... kalau ia mengatakannya, bagaimana dengan Jiang Wei? Bukankah Jiang Wei akan kemudian bernasib sama seperti Yan Lu?

Di dalam hati kecilnya, ia tidak pernah mau satupun dari kakak-kakaknya ini terluka. Ia tidak mau melihat hal-hal seperti ini lagi!

"Huiyue...!"

"CEPAT KATAKAN!"

Kali ini Guan Yinping tidak main-main. Seorang prajurit datang mendekat. Tombak di tangannya siap menghujam Yan Lu.

Huiyue benar-benar tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Dalam hitungan ketiga, kau tidak mau buka mulut... aku akan benar-benar membunuhnya!" Teriak Guan Yinping. Matanya benar-benar memerah dan basah. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa matanya mungkin adalah yang paling basah dibandingkan semua mata di tempat itu, bahkan lebih basah daripada mata Huiyue. "SATU...!"

Huiyue menggeleng kuat-kuat, dengan mata tertutup. "Jangan...!"

"DUA...!"

"Huiyue! Jangan katakan!" Suara Yan Lu terdengar lagi memenuhi liang pendengarannya.

"TI...!"

"GUNUNG DING JUN...! GUNUNG DING JUN...!"

Akhirnya... akhirnya kata-kata itu keluar juga dari mulut Huiyue. Perlahan jambakan Guan Yinping melemah. Bocah itu jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, sebelum ia menangis sejadi-jadinya sambil mengusap airmatanya. "Jiang _gege_ sedang dalam perjalanan ke Gunung Ding Jun! Dia pergi tiga hari yang lalu begitu mendengar rencana kalian untuk menangkapnya...!"

Lidah Yan Lu menjadi kelu. Otaknya seperti berhenti bekerja. Ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Begitu juga dengan Guan Yinping. Untuk sesaat, ia tidak dapat mengatakan apapun, bahkan tidak dapat berpikir.

"Kau puas sekarang?!" Bentak Huiyue, masih dengan wajah merah dibasahi airmata. "Jangan sakiti Liu _jiejie_ lagi...!"

Yan Lu seakan kehilangan jiwanya. "Huiyue... bodoh kau..."

Huiyue memandangi Yan Lu dengan masih berlinang airmata. "Liu _jiejie_... kalau Liu _jiejie_ terluka seperti ini, pasti Jiang _gege_ juga akan sedih sekali... karena itu aku...!" Suaranya diselingi isak tangis. Tangannya dengan kasar menghapus airmata di wajahnya. "Daripada Liu _jiejie_ mati di sini, lebih baik aku memberitahukan dimana Jiang _gege_ berada...! Aku yakin Jiang _gege_ tidak akan kalah dari orang-orang seperti ini...!" Kalimat terakhir diucapkan dengan penuh keyakinan, untuk memberikan sedikit saja ketenangan pada Yan Lu.

Sementara Guan Yinping, jendral Shu itu kini berbalik. "Prajurit, lepaskan dia." Suaranya menjadi tenang kembali. Segenap hatinya ia gunakan untuk menahan emosinya. Beberapa orang prajurit langsung melaksanakan perintahnya, melepaskan ikatan pada tangan Yan Lu. Seketika itu juga kedua tangan putri Shu itu terjatuh, terkulai lemah di atas tanah.

"Liu _jiejie_...!" Huiyue menghampirinya. Syukurlah kali ini tidak ada yang menghalanginya. Guan Yinping sudah menarik mundur pasukannya.

"Aku pergi sekarang, _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu." Kata Guan Yinping, berusaha agar kata-katanya terdengar sedingin mungkin. Usahanya gagal total. Perasaannya pada putri idolanya itu masih tetap tidak akan pernah bisa berubah, tidak peduli seberapapun jauhnya perbedaan mereka.

"Kuharap kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi..."

Guan Yinping sama sekali tidak berbalik. Yan Lu berusaha untuk menegakkan punggung. Dari balik kain yang menutup matanya, sebutir airmata mengalir. Ia tidak dapat melihat. Suara kaki serta langkah kuda yang makin jauh itulah yang memberitahukan padanya bahwa Guan Yinping sudah pergi, sudah tidak ada lagi di depannya. Putri Shu itu mendesah, penuh dengan penyesalan.

"Guan Yinping... kemana dirimu yang dulu...?"

* * *

><p>"ZHAO YUUUUNNNN...! ZHAO YUN!"<p>

Baru saja pemuda berambut panjang itu keluar dari kamarnya, ia sudah disambut dengan wajah Zhou Ying yang penuh kekhawatiran. Ada apa pagi-pagi begini? Ah, sebenarnya tidak pagi juga, sih. Sudah hampir jam sembilan. Ini bisa dikatakan siang. Memang, sesudah hari-hari yang melelahkan, tidak ada salahnya melewatkan sebuah pagi dengan bangun terlambat, kan?

Masih tidak dapat menyadari kepanikan di wajah Zhou Ying, ia hanya menguap sambil bertanya dengan nada ayal-ayalan. "Ada apa, Zhou Ying? Kenapa pagi-pagi begini sudah panik? Seperti langit runtuh menimpa kepala kita saja..."

Zhou Ying sedikit kesal mendengar kecuekan kekasihnya itu. Diamitnya tangan Zhao Yun. "Celaka, Zhao Yun! Ini benar-benar celaka!" Teriaknya. "Lu Xun... Lu Xun...!"

Mulailah Zhao Yun sadar diri. "Ada apa dengan Lu Xun?!"

"Lu Xun menghilang!"

Mata Zhao Yun terbelalak lebar. "Bagaimana bisa?!" Seketika itu juga, digenggamnya tangan Zhou Ying erat-erat. Pasangan itu berlari menyusuri koridor yang panjang, menuju ke arah tempat yang ia tahu sebagai kamar dimana Lu Xun tidur. Sangking panik, pintu itu dibantingnya begitu keras.

"LU XUUUUUNNNNN...!"

Benarlah itu. Tidak ada siapapun di sana, kecuali Yangmei yang tengah menangis.

"Yangmei!" Segera Zhao Yun menghampiri gadis itu. Suaranya begitu keras, nyaris terdengar seperti bentakkan. "Apa yang terjadi pada Lu Xun?! Dimana dia?!"

Yangmei menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku... aku tidak tahu...!" Jawabnya dengan terisak-isak. "Kemarin malam dia masih ada...! Tapi, begitu sampai di kamarnya pagi ini, aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun...!"

Tidak bisa tidak, Zhou Ying sendiri mulai pecah tangisnya. Kedua telapak tangannya ditangkupkan di depan wajahnya. "T-tidak mungkin...!" Suaranya bergetar. "Apakah mungkin... apakah mungkin jendral-jendral itu telah menangkapnya dan membawanya ke Cheng Du...?" Tanya penuh dengan ketakutan.

Zhao Yun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak! Mustahil perkara demikian terjadi!" Katanya dengan yakin.

Ia ingat apa yang kemarin dikatakan Hui Ying dan Jian Wang, kedua jendral Kota Yong An itu padanya. Tidak mungkin kedua orang itu merancang hal busuk seperti itu, terutama sesudah berjanji di depannya! Dan Guan Xing? Mustahil pula itu terjadi! Bukankah kemarin Guan Xing juga berkata padanya bahwa ia tidak akan mendendam atau marah pada mereka karena kematian kakaknya? Ditambah lagi, bukankah Guan Xing sendiri sudah tahu bahwa Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix? Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk menyerahkan Lu Xun!

"Kita harus bertemu dengan tiga jendral itu!" Perintah Zhao Yun. "Cepat!"

Maka jadilah mereka bertiga berlari seperti orang kesetanan menuju ruang kerja kedua jendral penjaga Kota Yong An. Syukurlah rupanya mereka bertiga lengkap hadir di ruang tersebut. Demi mendengar pintu didobrak keras, ketiga jendral yang tidak tahu apa-apa itu langsung menoleh sangking kaget.

"Guan Xing! Hui Ying! Jian Wang!" Zhao Yun langsung berseru sesampainya melihat mereka. "Dimana Lu Xun?!"

"APAAAA?!" Ketiganya langsung berdiri dari tempat mereka duduk. "Lu Xun?! Dia tidak ada di kamarnya?"

Guan Xing mengepalkan tangan. Matanya penuh dengan kecurigaan. "Jangan bilang dia melarikan diri..."

"Tidak mungkin!" Teriak Yangmei berusaha membela kekasihnya. "Lu Xun bukan orang yang pengecut seperti itu! Dia tidak mungkin melarikan diri! Kalaupun semisalkan ia melarikan diri, aku yakin dia tidak akan meninggalkan kami!"

Zhou Ying mengimbuhkan. "Meimei benar! Aku takut... jangan-jangan ada prajurit atau bawahan anda sekalian yang ingin mengorek keuntungan pribadi, kemudian membawanya dan menyerahkannya pada Ibusuri dan komplotannya di Kotaraja Cheng Du!"

Tentu ini langsung disambut gelengan kepala dari Jian Wang dan Hui Ying. "Mustahil! Di bawah pasukan yang kami pimpin, tidak ada orang seperti itu!"

Guan Xing, yang paling berkepala dingin di antara semuanya, langsung menyahut. "Tenang... jangan panik. Segala sesuatu mungkin terjadi." Ucapnya. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kita mengelilingi tempat ini, kalau bisa seluruh Kota Yong An. Kita cari apakah ada orang yang melihat Lu Xun."

Maka jadilah mereka berpencar, bertanya pada setiap orang yang mereka lihat di tempat itu. Sayang sekali, kemarin malam sangat tenang, semua orang tidur pulas. Para prajurit tidak ada yang begadang menjaga gedung pemerintahan itu pada malam tersebut. Apalagi orang-orang Kota Yong An. Semuanya tertidur pulas, tidak ada satupun yang melihat atau mendengar ada orang pergi.

Lebih parah lagi, Lu Xun dan kawan-kawannya adalah pendatang baru di tempat itu. Tidak banyak orang yang mengenalnya. Sekedar menyebutkan ciri-ciri berambut pendek coklat tentu sangat tidak membantu. Mereka bisa saja menyebutkan tentang mata emasnya yang langka, tetapi hal itu akan sangat beresiko. Apalagi kalau semisalkan rupanya memang orang-orang itu tidak tahu apa-apa.

Syukurlah, di tengah kekalutan itu, mereka menemukan peronda malam yang tidak tertidur menjaga gerbang Kota Yong An.

"Ya, aku melihatnya!" Jawab peronda itu. "Dari menara pengawasan, aku melihat seseorang berlari meninggalkan kota!"

Hui Ying sebagai penjaga kota tersebut langsung naik darah. "Kenapa kau tidak menutup pintu gerbang?!"

"Saya sudah melakukannya, Jendral Hui Ying!" Peronda itu mengakui, meski dengan takut-takut. "Tapi orang itu melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, dari satu atap ke atap rumah lain, hingga berhasil melewati gerbang Kota Yong An!"

Memang peronda itu tidak bisa disalahkan. Tembok Kota Yong An tidak setinggi tembok kota-kota lainnya. Seseorang dengan kemampuan setara dengan Gaibang seperti Lu Xun, tentu akan dapat melewati gerbang itu tanpa kesulitan.

Yangmei, sangking panik, sudah tidak peduli lagi akan hal itu. "Apakah dia berambut coklat pendek? Dengan kepangan di depan telinganya? Dan mengenakan pakaian Gaibang?" Tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

"Aku melihatnya dari jauh, tidak mungkin sedetail itu." Jawab peronda tersebut sambil menggeleng. "Lagipula, orang itu menutupi tubuhnya dengan jubah bertudung hitam. Dia berlari seperti bayangan saja! Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tetapi larinya sangat cepat!"

Satu lagi ciri-ciri Lu Xun. Memang, kecepatan Lu Xun sangat lumayan dibandingkan dengan yang lainnya. Lebih-lebih lagi, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying menyadari satu hal dalam gaya bicara peronda tersebut. Si peronda menjelaskan kecepatan Lu Xun... seolah-olah benar-benar cepat melebihi pengelihatan manusia! Kalau itu benar, berarti Lu Xun sedang luar biasa terburu-buru.

"Apa lagi yang kau lihat darinya?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan nada mengintrograsi.

Peronda malang itu mau tidak mau jadi takut juga. "Nggg... nggg... oh iya!" Tangannya menepuk jidat. "Orang itu membawa sepasang tongkat kayu berwarna kemerahan yang ukurannya sedikit lebih panjang dari lengan manusia!"

Kayu berwarna kemerahan... pasti kayu _fang zhi bai_. Dan tongkat dari bahan kayu seperti itu, orang siapa yang akan memakainya selain Lu Xun? Itu sudah adalah bukti yang sangat jelas sekali bahwa orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun!

"Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?" Jian Wang bertanya dengan nada membentak.

"A-aku tidak tahu...!" Peronda itu menjawab takut-takut. "Kalau tidak salah... aku melihatnya berlari keluar kota, kemudian memacu kudanya ke arah Gunung Wu Xia...!"

Sampai di sini, keenam orang itu tidak bertanya apa-apa lagi. Semuanya sudah jelas. Orang itu adalah Lu Xun. Ia sedang terburu-buru karena ingin menyelesaikan sebuah urusan yang ia tidak ingin orang lain tahu. Oleh karena itu dia lari begitu saja. Dan urusan itu pasti adalah di suatu tempat di balik Gunung Wu Xia. Dan tempat tersebut tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah...

"... _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!" Keenam orang itu berseru bersamaan, seperti paduan suara!

"Bodohnya! Bagaimana aku bisa lupa ini?!" Zhao Yun memukul dahinya sendiri, sedikit terlalu keras. "Sejak dulu Lu Xun ingin pergi ke sana!"

Zhou Ying mengangguk. "Benar...! Sekarang, dengan kita berada dekat sekali dengan kota itu, Lu Xun langsung menuju ke sana!"

"Tapi..." Yangmei kelihatan tidak percaya. "Kenapa Lu Xun tidak memberitahu kita?"

Guan Xing menggenggam senjatanya erat-erat. "Hal itu bisa dipikirkan nanti, kalau kita sudah menemukannya. Yang pasti, seseorang dengan pikiran tajam seperti Lu Xun tidak akan pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang kalau ia memang ingin melarikan diri." Tukasnya, berusaha setenang mungkin meski kepanikan masih terdengar begitu jelas di suaranya. "Yang penting sekarang kita bergegas!"

"Baik!"

Dengan demikian, keenam orang itu segera berlari, menunggang kuda mereka ke mana Lu Xun telah pergi.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 39 (Little Ones) dan chapter 40 (The Sleepless Guardians) kalo udah lupa~

Hmmmm... Badass Princess strikes again! Tapi... well... ada torturingnya juga, ya... Hmmm... (entah kenapa, cerita ini makin lama makin down moodnya. Yahhh... udah dari dulu, sih...)

Wokey~ selanjutnya kita akan masuk arc baru yang benernya pendek banget~ cuma 4 chapter~ Nggak berat juga, kok. Cuma agak shocking aja... Hmmm... dan semisalkan pun berat, beratnya tuh secara emosi, bukan kayak arc barusan (Bai Di Castle arc yang ada paradox2nya) yang notabene berat secara intelektual (/halah) Jadi... yahhh... bersiaplah~

Updatenya seperti biasa~ Minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama. _Zai jian_!


	69. North

LÜ LINGQI MUNCUUUUUULLLLLLL DI DW~~~~!

Nggak, sih... nggak seseneng Zhu Ran muncul (apalagi kalo semisalkan Sun Shi yang muncul...) Tapi well~ seenggaknya ini membuat saya mikir balik ke belakang lagi. Di **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** kan ada bagian Yangmei jadi jahat (Dark-Yangmei~ WAKAKAKA! *ditabok*). Well, maybe Yangmei yang jahat itu agak kayak Lü Lingqi gini, ya~~~ (cuma tentu aja Yangmei kelihatan lebih jahat~)

Wokey, mari kita masuk ke duduk persoalannya. Sebelumnya, saya mau mengucapkan selamat pada anda, para readers2 yang dengan gagah akhirnya berhasil melewati Bai Di Castle Arc yang serba MBULETISASI (entah kenapa jadi inget2 Vicky Prasetyo... Konspirasi hati, kontroversi kemakmuran, labil ekonomi, macetisasi... /dihajar). Tapi, sebelum anda seneng2, saya mau menyampaikan sebuah kabar buruk yang udah saya sampaikan di chapter sebelumnya, yaitu bahwa anda akan segera berpapasan dengan chapter lain yang... hmmm... nggak MBULETISASI, sih... lebih tepatnya disebut NGAGETISASI...

Satu hal lagi... saya masih belum sempat reply review karena yahhh... alasan2 yang udah disebut Vicky Prasetyo: Konspirasi hati, kontroversi kemakmuran, labil ekonomi, macetisasi /dihajarlagi

Wokey~ happy reading!

* * *

><p>Hari ini Rui Huo belajar sesuatu yang penting.<p>

Bahwa... bukan hantu, cerita horor, mimpi buruk, monster, atau perampoklah yang paling mengerikan di dunia ini.

Pagi ini ia tiba di tempat tujuannya. _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kota yang didirikan secara khusus oleh Kaisar Liu Bei sendiri, yang fungsinya hampir sama seperti _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga di Kota Chang An. Perbedaannya adalah, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah secara khusus untuk berdoa agar Sang Phoenix cepat tiba, sekaligus memohon kesembuhan karena sudah bukan rahasia lagi bahwa Sang Phoenix memiliki kekuatan menyembuhkan. Perbedaan kedua adalah, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dapat dimasuki oleh siapapun. Baik keluarga kerajaan, pejabat, jendral, rakyat jelata biasa, bahkan Gaibang pun harusnya diperbolehkan masuk!

Entah bagaimana peraturan itu bisa diselewengkan sampai-sampai Gaibang dan orang yang bukan penduduk Shu tidak diizinkan masuk.

Dan memang benar, tidak ada satupun Gaibang dilihat oleh Rui Huo. Mungkin juga Gaibang-gaibang itu sendiri yang menolak masuk ke dalam kota ini.

Ditambah lagi... sesudah melihat betapa mengerikannya tempat ini, siapa yang ingin masuk ke dalamnya?

Bagaimana tempat yang seharusnya menjadi tempat sembayang, kini berubah menjadi begini menakutkan, tidak ada yang bisa menebak.

"Aku tidak menyangka..." Gumam Xu Yin, teman seperjalanannya yang mendampinginya sampai di sini. Kalau tidak ada gadis itu, entah bagaimana nasibnya. "... _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang... kota yang namanya saja menggunakan nama Sang Phoenix, rupanya semengerikan ini."

"DIAM KAU, GAIBANG RENDAHAN!" Bentakan dari penjaga gerbang Kota _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang seketika mengejutkannya.

Sekarang mereka sudah berada di baris paling depan. Ya Tian... bahkan untuk masuk saja, mereka harus diperiksa oleh para penjaga tersebut. Tetapi herannya, kota ini penuh sesak dengan pendatang! Orang-orang yang antri di belakang mereka untuk dapat masuk begitu panjang. Sesudah mengantri entah berapa lamanya, barulah Rui Huo dan Xu Yin sampai di depan gerbang tersebut. Sekarang mereka sedang diperiksa oleh dua orang penjaga.

"Xu Yin... kau jangan komentar macam-macam...!" Rui Huo memperingatkan. "Tempat ini berbahaya..."

Sayang sekali Xu Yin tidak berbagi kekhawatiran yang sama dengan bocah itu. Yang Xu Yin tahu hanyalah bahwa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah sebuah kota yang didirikan oleh Kaisar Liu Bei sebagai tempat sembayang. Di tempat ini, orang-orang memohon kedamaian dan kedatangan Phoenix itu. Logikanya, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang harus sedikit banyak memberikan kedamaian itu juga, kan?

Ditambah lagi, bukankah ada orang-orang terpelajar yang mendedikasikan hidupnya untuk mempelajari mengenai Sang Phoenix? Dan yang melakukan sembayang serta membantu orang-orang yang datang kemari? Dan yang mengajarkan mengenai Sang Phoenix itu, sekaligus memberikan harapan? Disebut apa mereka? _Shifu_... Ya. Mereka adalah kaum terpelajar yang, setahu Xu Yin, adalah orang-orang suci yang setingkat atau mungkin lebih tinggi daripada rahib biasa oleh karena pengetahuan mereka. Mereka dipanggil _shifu_.

Jadi, Xu Yin tidak merasakan bahaya apapun di tempat ini.

Rui Huo, sebaliknya, selalu awas dengan sekelilingnya. Ini adalah kali pertama ia masuk. Namun ibu dan ayahnya sering menceritakannya tentang kota ini, bahkan mewanti-wanti agar sebaiknya tidak pernah menginjakkan kakinya kemari. Kalau bukan karena penyakit _jiejie_-nya, Rui Huo pasti memilih bermalas-malasan di kamarnya yang hangat. Mengantri di depan gerbang tanpa atap, sementara udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang terus-menerus menyerang mereka, siapa yang bisa menahannya?

Tiga orang penjaga mengerumuni Rui Huo dan Xu Yin. Xu Yin sudah menyiapkan tangannya di atas pegangan pedangnya. Tapi barulah ia ingat, ini adalah tempat suci. Senjata tidak boleh dihunuskan di tempat ini.

"Hm? Gaibang ingin masuk kemari?" Salah seorang penjaga bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Dan... logat utara? Dari Wei?" Penjaga yang lain bertanya, sebelum mereka akhirnya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Mata Xu Yin memicing. "Dan? Ada apa dengan itu? Kudengar _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang menerima orang-orang dari mana saja, dan dari kalangan apa saja, bukan?" Tanyanya dengan suara rendah dan gelap.

Bukannya sadar diri seperti harapan gadis berpedang itu, para penjaga malah tertawa makin keras. Xu Yin mendesis marah.

"Kau cuma Gaibang. Tahu apa kau?!" Tanya yang lain. "Orang-orang sepertimu-lah yang menghalang-halangi kedatangan Sang Phoenix! Pergi saja!"

Xu Yin tidak tahan lagi. Digenggamnya pegangan pedangnya dan maju selangkah. Tepat sebelum itu, Rui Huo sudah merentangkan tangan kirinya, berusaha menghentikan Xu Yin dari membuat masalah-masalah yang tidak diperlukan.

"_Xiansheng_ sekalian, _guniang_ ini adalah Gaibang yang kurekrut untuk menemani perjalananku." Jelas Rui Huo. Bocah itu sendiri, dengan kesabaran luar biasa, berhasil memendam amarahnya. Sebenarnya ia ingin menonjok ketiga penjaga dengan wajah ponggah ini. Seolah-olah yang punya _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah mereka saja! "Tolong izinkan dia masuk."

Jika di depan Xu Yin mereka menunjukkan ketidakramahan, di depan Rui Huo malah sebaliknya! Ketiga penjaga itu melihat pakaian yang dikenakan Rui Huo. Dari sutra. Tombak berkapak di tangannya juga terlihat mengkilat-kilat, sepertinya merupakan senjata yang mahal. Meski mereka bingung bagaimana anak kecil bisa memegang senjata seperti itu, tetap saja mereka tiba di satu kesimpulan yang sama. Bocah ini adalah anak orang kaya yang manja. Dia punya banyak uang.

"Tentu... tentu..." Penjaga yang kelihatannya seperti pemimpin mereka menjawab. "Asal, kau membayar biaya masuk Gaibang ini sebesar empat puluh keping perak."

Kontan Rui Huo dan Xu Yin terkejut bukan kepalang. Apa-apaan itu?! Masuk ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang harus membayar? Yang benar saja! Lebih-lebih, besar sekali jumlahnya!

Dengan berat hati, Xu Yin berbisik pada Rui Huo. "Sudahlah, Rui Huo. Aku menunggu di luar saja."

Rui Huo tahu kenapa gadis itu berkata demikian. Uangnya tidak sebanyak itu. Sebenarnya, uang Rui Huo sendiri memang sangat terbatas. "Nggg... _xiansheng_, uangku hanya dua puluh lima keping perak. Bisakah dipermurah sedikit?"

Penjaga-penjaga itu memasang wajah tidak puas. Awalnya mereka ingin mengusir kedua tamu tak diundang ini. Tapi... setelah dipikir-pikir... apa salahnya mengizinkan mereka masuk? Lagipula, mereka akan mendapatkan dua puluh lima keping perak! Tidak jelek juga, kan?

"Baiklah! Mana cepat berikan!" Perintah orang itu dengan ketus bukan buatan.

Mau tidak mau, Rui Huo merogoh kantongnya dan mengeluarkan uang. Semua uangnya ia serahkan pada ketiga penjaga yang luar biasa serakah itu. Betapa senangnya mereka saat melihat uang di depan mata mereka. Xu Yin, bukan main merasa bersalah, hanya bisa berbisik. "Perjalanan pulang nanti pakai uangku saja. Aku masih punya lima belas keping perak..."

Belum habis perkataannya, Xu Yin berhenti.

Matanya melebar.

Bukan... bukan karena sesuatu yang dilihatnya atau didengarnya. Jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdengup kencang, seolah-olah meminta perhatiannya untuk mengawasi kehidupan di sekelilingnya.

Rui Huo juga sama. Pikirannya seolah-olah menguap untuk sementara waktu. Tubuhnya seperti lumpuh. Di tengah musim dingin seperti ini, bagaimana ia bisa berkeringat?

Dan, bukan hanya kedua orang itu. Ketiga penjaga tersebut, dan semua orang yang berada di sana, entah bagaimana seperti tersihir. Waktu seolah berhenti untuk mereka. Segala sesuatu di alam semesta ini tidak ada yang bersuara, bahkan tak satupun tarikan nafas atau detak jantung terdengar. Langit dan bumi menutup mulut mereka, dan mengarahkan pandangan serta pendengaran mereka pada satu titik di atas tanah.

Rui Huo terhenyak. Pikirannya dipenuhi dengan seluruh perkataan leluhur yang pernah ia baca.

_Niao you feng-Di antara bangsa burung ada Phoenix_(1)_._

Kedua orang itu menoleh ke belakang. Diikuti oleh segenap mata, baik yang dapat maupun tidak dapat melihat.

Dari kejauhan, nampak sebuah sosok diselimuti dengan jubah bertudung hitam. Ujung kain berwarna gelap itu melambai-lambai oleh angin, begitu kontras dengan tanah bersalju di sekelilingnya. Demi melihat sosok itu, tidak ada satupun yang dapat mengatakan apapun. Bukannya karena tidak tidak ada yang bisa dikatakan. Sebaliknya... terlalu banyak... terlalu aneh... semua mulut terkatup rapat.

Sosok itu mendekat dan mendekat. Langkahnya mantap dan kokoh. Tubuh, wajah, semua tertutup oleh jubah berwarna hitam itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan memang tidak perlu. Saat ini, ia menutupinya. Suatu saat, ia akan menunjukkan siapa dirinya.

_Niao jie ke feng hu?-Apakah seluruh burung dapat menjadi Phoenix?_(1)

Langkah demi langkah. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Dan... apakah hanya perasaan saja ataukah memang matahari terasa makin panas? Dan makin dekat? Dan makin terang?

Sosoknya terlihat begitu tidak nyata, seperti mimpi... seperti bayangan. Tapi, benarkah ia terlihat tidak nyata seperti bayangan? Atau... mungkinkah justru sebaliknya? Sangking nyatanya ia, semua mata hanya dapat melihatnya sebagai bayangan saja?

Tidak bisa dipungkiri... sosok itu memang nyata.

_Qun niao zhi wu feng ye, xing xing-Perbedaan antara burung dan Phoenix, adalah hakekat mereka_(1)_._

Jantung Rui Huo berdengup makin kecang saat orang itu makin dekat dengannya. Matanya terus menengadah memandang kepada sosok misterius itu, yang kedatangannya membuat siapapun tertegun. Dan, apakah orang itu sengaja atau tidak, ia memandang Rui Huo. Sekilas. Hanya untuk sekilas waktu yang sangat amat pendek. Rambut coklat menutupi mata kanan dan separuh wajahnya. Bibirnya yang merah nampak sangat kontras dengan bibir kebiruan orang-orang yang kedinginan, termasuk Rui Huo sendiri.

Ada kehangatan yang aneh yang terpancar. Aura yang begitu kuat, seolah-olah ingin menelan semua orang di sekelilingnya bahkan termasuk kota itu juga. Kalau aura itu memang secara harafiah bisa menyedot apapun, tentu Rui Huo dan Xu Yin sudah lenyap sekarang.

Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting.

Mata Rui Huo melebar demi melihat mata kiri orang itu, satu-satunya yang dapat ia lihat dengan jelas.

Mata emas...

Dan tidak hanya sekedar mata emas...

_Yang qi jun sui qingming..._-Mata Sang Phoenix memancarkan kedamaian..._  
>Sui yu nei, qing wu hui...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat cahaya...  
><em>Ming bo mao sui, er yu zhong...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat keberanian...  
><em>Mu shang yu tian...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat langit...  
><em>Xiao ren mu sui, shi lu zhen...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat pemulihan...  
><em>Sui yu you huang, yuan zhen wu fang...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat kesunyian...  
><em>Da sui cheng qian, yi...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat belas kasihan...  
><em>Sui chen qian, junzi bu qian...-<em>dalam matanya terdapat kesembuhan...  
><em>Sui e wu shan-<em>di dalam matanya terdapat kelembutan...  
><em>Sui zhong yong chu, zhen...<em>-dalam matanya terdapat keabadian...(1)

Rui Huo mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha untuk menyentuh orang itu meski sedikit saja. Betapa inginnya ia memanggilnya! Tapi... lidahnya kelu, tidak dapat mengatakan apapun! Untuk sesaat, di dalam alam semesta yang seluas ini, hanya satu yang ia inginkan. Melihat mata emas itu sekali lagi. Mata emas... Sang Phoenix...

Betapa anehnya... sementara Rui Huo ingin mendekat dan melihatnya, ketiga penjaga yang serakah dan lalim itu bergerak mundur. Jika selama ini mereka menghalang-halangi orang masuk, ini adalah untuk pertama kalinya mereka membuka jalan. Ada sesuatu dalam diri orang itu yang tidak bisa mereka hentikan. Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin orang itu adalah orang biasa!

Apa yang dapat diibaratkan dengannya? Ia seperti seorang ksatria... tidak. Seperti seorang pangeran... seperti seorang kaisar yang masuk ke dalam kotanya, tetapi dengan menyembunyikan dirinya sendiri dibalik kain hitam itu. Tidak ada yang bisa melihatnya. Kedatangannya yang seorang diri, entah kenapa terasa lebih menggetarkan daripada ratusan ribu prajurit yang pulang kembali dari medan perang.

Perlahan-lahan sosok itu masuk ke dalam kota. Kini mereka hanya dapat melihat punggungnya saja. Jubahnya berkibar tertiup angin.

Bagaimana mungkin... seseorang yang begitu biasa dapat membuat mereka semua terpaku di tempat masing-masing.

Perlahan-lahan, sesudah sosok itu menghilang di balik kerumunan orang serta asap dari ribuan batang _hio_ yang terbakar.

Akhirnya, kesadaran Rui Huo kembali, begitu pula dengan Xu Yin. Tak lama, kesadaran semua orang seperti disadarkan kembali, seakan-akan sihir yang tadi sudah menghilang. Mereka kembali lagi di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, tempat yang seharusnya indah tetapi rupanya sangat mengerikan.

"M-mungkinkah... orang itu..." Rui Huo berkata dengan suara yang tertahan. "... P-phoenix...?!"

Sementara Rui Huo masih terhenyak, ketiga pengawal itu sudah mulai ribut sendiri. "Celaka! Kenapa kalian diam saja seperti orang tolol dan mengizinkan orang itu masuk?!"

"Kau sendiri?! Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa!"

"Aku juga!"

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Biar aku yang mengejarnya! Kalian berdua tetap di sini!"

Xu Yin menggeleng kepalanya kuat-kuat, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya. "Orang itu..." Tangannya mengepal. "Apa mungkin..."

"Xu Yin!" Rui Huo memanggil. Suaranya sedikit terlalu keras sampai-sampai mengagetkannya. "Ayo cepat kita kejar orang itu!"

Dengan demikian, mereka berdua berlari masuk ke dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Sungguh, dari luar saja tempat itu sudah cukup menggetarkan segenap jiwa dan raga. Rupanya, di dalamnya lebih mengerikan lagi! Orang-orang memenuhi tempat itu seperti semut, membanjiri jalanan yang sebenarnya lebar tetapi menjadi sempit karena penuh sesak. Langit dipenuhi dengan bunyi-bunyian lonceng tembaga serta kalimat-kalimat melantun yang seperti mantra. Berada di sini dapat membuat siapapun sesak nafas, bukan hanya karena banyaknya orang tetapi juga karena asap _hio_ yang tebal seperti kabut.

Mata mereka menjadi perih sekali. Asap membuat airmata keluar. Apa yang membuat orang-orang ini bisa betah di sana, hanya langit yang tahu. Api dinyalakan dimana-mana untuk menghidupkan ribuan _hio_ dan lilin merah yang berada di setiap meter bidang tanah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang . Dilihatnya sepanjang jalan, berjejeran orang-orang yang menjual barang-barang aneh. Entah patung, lilin merah, jimat, kertas doa, bubuk kemenyan, _hiolo_, dan benda-benda aneh lainnya.

Ini pertama dan terakhir kalinya Rui Huo serta Xu Yin akan menginjakkan kaki di kota ini.

Terlihat beberapa penjual sedang bertengkar dengan pembelinya. Kalau itu belum cukup mengagetkan, Rui Huo dan Xu Yin juga melihat pemandangan-pemandangan lain yang mereka tahu harusnya tidak boleh terjadi di sini. Seorang ibu mengemis-ngemis di depan seorang penjual dengan uangnya yang tidak seberapa untuk membeli sebuah jimat. Sepasang kakek dan nenek yang sudah tua renta diusir dari sebuah toko karena dianggap orang-orang miskin. Beberapa orang anak yang terpisah dari orangtuanya diseret agar keluar dari kota tersebut, supaya diam dan menunggu di luar.

Betapa inginnya Xu Yin berkomentar, _daripada kota untuk Sang Phoenix, tempat ini lebih mirip neraka... _begitu pikirnya dalam hati. Namun, seperti apa yang Rui Huo peringatkan, mereka tidak punya waktu untuk cari gara-gara di sini.

Apakah para pengunjung dan pembeli semua tersihir? Sampai-sampai mereka rela mengeluarkan uang begitu besar bahkan mengemis demi mendapatkan barang-barang yang tak berguna itu?

Xu Yin nyaris memekik saat melihat seorang pedagang menampar gadis kecil yang iseng-iseng hanya ingin bermain, kemudian meniup api di salah satu lilinnya. Segera gadis itu maju dan siap menghunus pedangnya.

Sekali lagi, Rui Huo menghentikannya. "Xu Yin, aku tahu ini tidak bisa diterima. Tapi sebaiknya kita tidak ikut campur." Katanya. "Kita punya urusan masing-masing untuk diselesaikan. Kau mencari kedua kawanmu, dan aku mencari Sang Phoenix. Kita tidak boleh sampai diusir sebelum menemukan mereka."

Dengan berat hati dan tidak puas, gadis Gaibang itu menurut. Tangannya terlepas lagi dari pegangan pedangnya.

Keduanya melanjutkan menyusuri jalanan kota tersebut. Mereka kadang berusaha masuk ke gang-gang yang lebih sempit dengan sedikit orang, supaya bisa bergerak dengan lebih cepat. Apa mau rupanya tidak ada satupun bagian dari kota itu yang kosong.

Rui Huo menutup matanya dengan telapak tangannya. Sementara Xu Yin yang lebih beruntung menggunakan sehelai sapu tangan yang dibawanya. Asap-asap _hio_ membuat nafas mereka sesak dan mata mereka basah. Belum lagi dengan manusia sebanyak ini yang entah darimana datangnya.

Pemandangan-pemandangan yang mengejutkan terus silih berganti di depan mata mereka. Dan tak hanya itu, bangunan-bangunan di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dipenuhi dengan ornamen berukir yang, daripada disebuh megah dan indah, lebih tepat disebut mengerikan. Ornamen-ornamen bangunan berupa sambungan _duo gong_ dan _tai liang_, lisplang atap, pintu dan jendela serta koridor, semuanya dibuat dari kayu hitam berukir makhluk-makhluk yang sebagian besar tidak mereka kenal.

Ada beberapa ornamen yang menyerupai burung, yang sudah tentu adalah ukiran Phoenix. Namun saat Rui Huo melihat mata dari ornamen Phoenix tersebut... mata yang kaku dan melotot lebar, mata yang seperti siap memusnahkan semuanya dan penuh kebencian... bocah itu menjadi kesulitan membayangkannya sebagai Phoenix.

Apalagi... sesudah ia melihat mata Sang Phoenix yang sesungguhnya.

"Rui Huo..." Keluh Xu Yin. "Lama-lama kita bisa mati di sini..."

Rui Huo juga tahu itu. Dan mengeluh tidak akan membawa mereka kemana-mana. Jadi ia diam saja.

Sampai satu titik, ia berhenti melangkah. Xu Yin sampai tidak sengaja menabraknya.

"Rui Huo? Ada apa berhenti?"

Bocah itu menunjuk satu arah di depannya. "Itu... Jendral Zhang Bao...!"

Kali ini mereka berlari. Diterobosnya kerumunan itu tanpa mempedulikan sumpah serapah yang mereka dapatkan. Semakin dekat, semakin jelas bagi mereka bahwa Zhang Bao sedang bercakap-cakap dengan seorang pedagang.

"Karena kau datang lagi dan membeli, jendral, akan kuberi kau harga khusus!" Kata pedagang dengan wajah licik seperti rubah itu. "Untuk satu lilin dan kertas doa, hanya dua puluh keping perak!"

Rui Huo terperanjat mendengarnya, apalagi Xu Yin. Tapi lebih terperanjat lagi ketika melihat Zhang Bao dengan polosnya mengeluarkan uang, kemudian membayar sejumlah yang diinginkan pedagang yang lebih kelihatan seperti penipu itu.

"Ini, _xiansheng_. Terima kasih banyak."

"Terima kasih juga! Datang lagi besok!"

Baru sesudah selesai membayar, Rui Huo berhasil memanggil jendral itu. "Zhang Bao! Zhang Bao! HEEEEIIII...!"

Mendengar namanya dipanggil, segera Zhang Bao menoleh ke belakang. "Oh! Rui Huo! Ada apa?"

"Justru aku yang harusnya tanya ada apa!" Balas Rui Huo sesudah tiba di depan jendral itu. "Kupikir kau sedang diutus Jendral Ma Chao untuk melakukan sebuah tugas. Tak tahunya, kau malah buang-buang waktu di sini! Apalagi, kau mau mau saja dibodohi dengan membeli barang-barang semahal itu!" Omel bocah itu sambil mendengus kesal. "Bodoh itu juga ada batasnya, Zhang Bao!"

"Hei! Hei! Hei! Kenapa kau marah padaku? Apa kau tidak lihat semua orang melakukan yang sama sepertiku?" Tanya Zhang Bao dengan kedua lengan terlipat.

Sebenarnya, perkataan Zhang Bao sama sekali tidak salah. Orang-orang berdesak-desakkan membeli barang-barang tersebut. Dan semuanya juga bersedia membayar semahal itu!

Rui Huo kesal. Dia menghentakkan kakinya. "Untuk meminta pertolongan Sang Phoenix, tidak perlu bayar apapun!"

Seolah berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan, Zhang Bao menunjuk gadis di belakang Rui Huo. "_Guniang_ yang cantik ini siapa, Rui Huo?" Tanyanya.

"Oh, dia teman yang kutemui di jalan. Namanya Xu Yin. Xu Yin, kenalkan. Ini jendral Zhang Bao yang menjaga Kota Perbatasan Kui." Jawab Rui Huo seraya memperkenalkan.

Sesudah perkenalan yang singkat antara Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin, barulah bocah yang termuda di antara mereka menyahut lagi. "Zhang Bao, aku masih tidak mengerti kenapa kau membeli barang-barang tidak berguna seperti itu. Kalau mau berdoa, ya berdoa! Kalau mau sembayang, ya sembayang! Mana perlu barang-barang yang mahal!"

Zhang Bao mendengus. "Masalahnya, kalau kita tidak membeli ini, kita tidak boleh masuk ke _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun dan berdoa!" Tukasnya. "Dan kau sendiri, kenapa kau datang kemari?"

"Karena _jiejie_-ku. Dia sakit dan sampai sekarang tidak diketahui apa penyakitnya. Kupikir kalau aku kemari, aku bisa menemukan Sang Phoenix..." Jawabnya dengan nada lesu.

Sayang sekali, jendral Shu itu gagal menangkap maksud Rui Huo. Dikiranya maksud Rui Huo adalah supaya ia bisa berdoa. Namun yang sebenarnya dimaksudkan bocah itu adalah secara literal benar-benar bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!

Jendral itu segera menarik tangan Rui Huo. "Kalau begitu, kau juga harus membeli lilin dan kertas doa ini! Ayo, biar kuantar kau ke toko langgananku!"

"Toko langganan? Sejak kapan kau berlanggan dengan penipu-penipu ini?!" Tanyanya dengan emosi meledak-ledak.

"Ngg... sejak dua hari lalu ketika aku sampai."

Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo pun sampai ke tempat pedagang tadi. Xu Yin mengikuti dari belakang sambil melihat-lihat kota yang benar-benar seperti neraka di bumi ini. Tempat seperti ini, apanya yang bisa dikatakan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Mananya yang menunjukkan 'FengHuang'? Dan lagi, mana _shifu-shifu_ itu? Kenapa sedari tadi mereka tidak muncul dan tidak juga menegur pedagang-pedagang yang tidak jujur dan serakah ini? Begitulah apa yang ada di kepala Xu Yin sekarang.

Tak lama, sampailah mereka di pedagang itu lagi.

"_Xiansheng_, temanku ingin membeli juga!" Sergah Zhang Bao.

"Hei! Aku tidak bilang begitu...!"

"Oh! Selamat datang!" Kata si pedagang itu dengan senyum yang aneh. Rui Huo tidak suka melihatnya. Hanya sekedar melihat saja ia sudah tahu orang ini bukan orang baik-baik. Zhang Bao terlalu polos, makanya dia bisa tertipu. "Anda mau membeli lilin ini juga? Aku beri harga murah! Dengan lilin ini, apapun yang kau minta pasti akan dikabulkan! Ditambah kertas doa ini, semua hanya dua puluh lima keping perak!"

_Yang benar saja..._ Batin Rui Huo dalam hati. "_Jiejie_-ku sedang sakit! Dan sekarang, supaya dia sembuh, kau minta aku membayar padamu?! Kau pikir kau siapa?!" Bentak Rui Huo sangking marah.

"YA TIAN!" Zhang Bao terkejut bukan buatan. Ingin sekali rasanya ia menjitak kepala bocah itu! "Rui Huo! Apa yang kau katakan?! Kalau begini, kau tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk ke _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun!" Cepat-cepat jendral itu bicara pada si pedagang. "Maafkan temanku, _xiansheng_... dia memang tidak terbiasa dengan lingkungan baru..."

Benar-benar ini semua cukup untuk membuat Rui Huo ingin segera keluar! "Memangnya apa sih _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun yang kau sebutkan ini?" Rui Huo sedikit banyak ingat bahwa _Kunlun_ adalah nama salah satu gunung yang paling indah dan paling tinggi. Tetapi letaknya jauh sekali di barat. Namun yang terpenting adalah, gunung itu dipercaya sebagai tempat tinggal Sang Phoenix. Mungkin dari situlah mereka memberi nama sebuah kuil dengan 'Kunlun'.

Tapi... bukankah itu membuat Sang Phoenix terasa jauh sekali?

"_Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun adalah kuil terbesar di bagian paling ujung kota ini!" Zhang Bao mulai menjelaskan. "Sebenarnya ada beberapa kuil lain yang lebih kecil. Tapi kalau kau berdoa di _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun, apapun keinginanmu pasti dikabulkan! Hanya saja, kau perlu barang-barang ini!"

"Ughhh..." Meski awalnya bocah itu teguh pada pendiriannya, namun kini ia menjadi goyah.

Bagaimana kalau semisalkan berdoa di tempat itu bisa mengabulkan seluruh keinginannya? Semisalkan itu benar... berarti _jiejie_-nya akan... sembuh?

"Tidak ada salahnya mencoba, bocah..." Bujuk pedagang itu dengan senyum simpul. "_Jiejie_-mu sakit? Kalau memang kau sayang padanya, kau pasti tidak sayang dengan dua puluh lima keping perak, bukan?"

Memang benar dua puluh lima keping perak tidak ada artinya demi kesembuhan _jiejie_-nya. Tapi, bagaimana kalau uangnya sudah habis bersih?

"Nggg..." Xu Yin maju, mengeluarkan seluruh uang yang ia punya. Lima belas keping perak. "Maaf, _xiansheng_. Uangku hanya segini. Apakah cukup untuk membeli lilinnya?"

Demi mendengar itu, penjual tersebut memasang muka tidak senang dan mengejek. "Lima belas keping perak? _Guniang_, kau kira Sang Phoenix itu apa? Hanya memberinya setengah-setengah?" Pria berwajah licik itu terkekeh-kekeh. "Yahhh... aku tahu. Aku juga tidak berharap lebih dari orang berlogat Wei..."

Hampir saja Xu Yin menebas leher orang itu sangking tidak tahan dengan kota ini! Kemarahannya sudah tidak terbendung lagi, semisalkan kedua laki-laki itu tidak menghentikannya. Rui Huo berusaha menenangkan Xu Yin, sementara Zhang Bao berbicara pada pedagang itu. "Biar aku yang membayar semuanya, _xiansheng_! Dua puluh lima keping perak, kan? Ini, ambillah!"

Sekali lagi pedagang itu tersenyum puas melihat uang di tangan Zhang Bao berpindah ke tangannya. "Ya! Ya! Tidak masalah! Sekarang, _jiejie_ bocah itu pasti sembuh!" Katanya sambil tertawa lagi. "Sementara _guniang_ dari Wei ini... Wah, aku ragu dia diperbolehkan masuk ke _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun..." Ejeknya.

"KAU...!"

"Xun Yin! Jangan dihiraukan!" Segera Rui Huo menghentikan. "Sudahlah... sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini dan..."

Tepat saat Rui Huo berbalik, ia melihat sosok itu lagi.

Sosok dengan jubah hitam menyelimutinya.

Ia seperti matahari yang menyembunyikan cahayanya di balik selubung. Betapa jauhnya orang itu, sampai-sampai serasa tidak akan bisa didekati, terutama dengan begitu banyaknya orang-orang di antara mereka.

"Itu...!" Xu Yin terperanjat.

"Ya Tian..." Bahkan Zhang Bao yang baru melihatnnya saja sudah merasakan perasaan aneh itu.

Sosok misterius itu, meski begitu jauh, tetapi pada saat yang sama terasa begitu dekat. Jarak di antara mereka seperti hanya ilusi semata, sebentar dekat dan sebentar jauh. Dekat... cukup dekat sehingga dapat memandang mata emas itu dengan jelas.

Semilir angin bertiup, menyibakkan rambut depannya. Kini kedua mata emas itu terlihat dengan jelas.

Kedua mata emas yang... menatap mereka. Lurus.

Dan di atas segalanya, mereka dengan jelas melihat airmata yang mengaliri wajahnya. Wajah yang bersih tanpa cela. Wajahnya tidak menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Tetapi matanya... sepasang mata itu begitu hidup. Cukup hidup untuk menceritakan segala perasaannya pada mereka.

_Jiao ming lin ji,-Sang Phoenix memilih tempat untuk datang,  
>Shi qi jie zhe yi-membawa dalam dirinya kemurnian<em>(1)_._

Bagaimana mereka bisa melihat matanya sampai sedalam itu, dalam jarak yang begitu jauh, hanya langit yang tahu.

Pantulan cahaya mata emas itu dibayangi oleh kelopak matanya yang tertutup separuh, untuk beberapa saat membuatnya gelap, begitu penuh dengan pathos, sarat dengan kesedihan. Seperti... matahari yang tengah berduka dan ingin menyendiri, hingga menutupi wajahnya dengan awan, kemudian menangis hingga airmatanya menjadi hujan. Menjadi air yang jernih, memberi kehidupan bagi makhluk hidup di bawahnya. Hujan... yang membuat sungai mengalir dan rumput hijau.

"P-phoenix...!" Pekik Rui Huo. Tangannya terulur, terlalu takjub untuk sadar bahwa tangannya tidak mungkin mencapai sosok yang jauh itu. "Tunggu...! Kumohon...!"

Sayang sekali, sosok itu sudah berbalik. Jubahnya mengibas pelan mengikuti gerakannya, mengalir bagaikan kuas yang disapukan, meninggalkan bayangan hitam di atas kertas yang berwarna putih kapur. Betapa kontras tempat itu dengan sosoknya. Salju yang putih, batu kapur putih yang menjadi material bangunan, langit musim dingin yang berwarna putih... dibandingkan dengan sosoknya yang seperti bayangan.

Dan, seperti bayangan pada umumnya. Dalam sekejap sosok itu menjauh dan tak terlihat lagi.

_Hong fei ming ming,-Ketika ia terbang tinggi dan jauh,  
>yi ren he cuan yan?-Bagaimana pemanah berharap dapat memanahnya?<em>(1)

"Tunggu! Tunggu aku!" Rui Huo berlari, diikuti oleh Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin di belakangnya. Kakinya berlari secepat yang ia mampu, sesekali menabrak orang-orang di depannya. Tapi bocah itu sudah tidak peduli lagi! Makin lama, keyakinannya makin bulat bahwa itu memang adalah Phoenix yang ia cari-cari!

Namun malang baginya. Sesampainya di titik dimana ia melihat orang misterius itu tadi berada, sudah tidak ada apa-apa lagi di sana. Ya, kecuali orang-orang yang masih memenuhi jalan. Seolah-olah... memang orang itu tidak pernah ada di sana sebelumnya...

Begitu Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin sampai, mereka menemukan Rui Huo sudah terlihat lesu.

"Ya Tian..." Meski ia sudah merasa cukup tua, tetapi matanya mulai basah. Kali ini bukan karena _hio_ tetapi karena putus asa. "Kenapa Phoenix itu pergi? Apa dia tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Kenapa...?"

Zhang Bao juga sama terpukulnya dengan Rui Huo. Jendral itu menundukkan kepala. "Apa... apa kita tidak pantas bertemu dengannya...?" Tanyanya tidak kepada seorang pun. Dengan kepolosan seperti seorang anak kecil, jendral itu berujar. "Aku... aku benar-benar ingin sekali melihatnya..."

Gadis Gaibang yang ada bersama mereka, meski sedih tetapi lebih bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Ia menepuk bahu keduanya. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku yakin dia masih ada di sini. Kita pasti akan menemukannya." Kata Xu Yin optimis. "Sesudah itu, kalian bisa bertanya kenapa dia pergi seperti itu."

"Tapi..." Keluh Zhang Bao. "... dimana kita bisa menemukannya di kota seluas ini?"

Rui Huo mengingat-ingat seluruh isi ramalan yang pernah dibacanya. Ya... mungkin ramalan itu bisa membawanya pada Sang Phoenix. Yang ia perlukan hanya mengingat semuanya.

_Feng niao qiang qiang,-Ketika Sang Phoenix terbang,  
>fei yao zhi ting he-ia menuju ke kuil orang-orang suci berkumpul<em>(1)_._

Kuil... orang-orang suci?

Bocah itu langsung menembakkan tatapan pada Zhang Bao. Matanya yang melebar itu menunjukkan bahwa ia telah menemukan sesuatu yang penting! "Zhang Bao! Zhang Bao! Aku tahu kemana dia pergi!" Serunya sambil menarik-narik tangan jendral itu. "Dia pergi ke kuil yang banyak orang sucinya! Mungkin... mungkin maksudnya adalah tempat para _shifu_ berkumpul! Apa kau tahu tempat seperti itu di kota ini?" Tanyanya dengan wajah harap-harap cemas, berharap dengan sepenuh keberadaan Zhang Bao akan memberikan jawaban yang memuaskan.

Zhang Bao, terkejut tetapi toh akhirnya memberitahukan. "Tentu saja ada! _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun yang aku katakan tadi!" Jawabnya cepat. "Itu adalah tempat banyak _shifu FengHuang Xian-_Kota FengHuang berkumpul!"

"Ayo! Kita bergegas!"

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, ketiga orang Shu dengan berbagai latar belakang itu berlari secepat kilat menuju kuil. Zhang Bao yang sudah tiba di kota ini sejak dua hari yang lalu menjadi petunjuk jalan bagi kedua orang lainnya. Tentu, itu tidak berarti mereka bisa sampai ke tujuan mereka dengan cepat. Mereka masih harus berdesak-desakan dengan orang-orang yang entah berapa banyaknya.

Sesudah perjalanan yang seperti memakan seluruh keabadian, ketiga orang itu sampai di _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Mau tidak mau, mereka harus terperanjat melihat keindahannya. Yang menjadi latar belakang dari kuil tersebut adalah Gunung Wu Xia yang berada di sebelah barat, sementara kuil itu sendiri menghadap ke timur, ke arah matahari terbit. Sebuah gapura yang tinggi besar menjadi pembatas antara luar dan pelataran kuil tersebut. Gapura itu berwarna merah darah, dengan atapnya lima tingkat, benar-benar menjulang dengan gagah. Pelataran kuil itu sendiri luas dan terdiri dari tiga tingkat. Tingkat yang terendah adalah bagian taman yang penuh dengan tanaman-tanaman yang indah. Tingkat tengah dihubungkan dengan tingkat pertama melalui beberapa anak tangga, adalah daerah yang tanahnya dilapisi dengan batu-batu putih berukir. Tingkat yang paling atas adalah yang sejajar dengan bangunan-bangunan kuil di dalamnya yang begitu megah. Lantainya dilapis dengan batu marmer mengkilap dan juga berukir. Bedanya, ukiran-ukiran di bagian teratas pada beberapa bagian disepuh dengan emas, atau dibuat dengan batu giok.

Sayang sekali, tempat itu sama sekali tidak memancarkan kesan megah atau apapun. Sejauh mata memandang hanya manusia saja. Semisalkan hanya orang-orang, mungkin tidak apa-apa. Tetapi bagaimana kalau orang-orang di dalamnya terlihat seperti sedang marah-marah, menangis, atau berdagang dengan tidak jujur? Sedikit pun tidak ada ketenangan dan kedamaian di dalamnya, hanya hiruk-pikuk orang-orang egois yang ingin didahulukan. Tempat itu begitu penuh, rasanya hampir-hampir tidak ada tempat bagi mereka berpijak.

Baru saja mereka akan melewati gapura besar di depan mereka, seorang tua mendatangi mereka. Pakaiannya putih dengan sulaman benang emas membentuk burung Phoenix. Dari penampilannya, ketiga orang itu tahu pastilah dia adalah salah satu dari sekian banyaknya _shifu_ yang berada di kuil tersebut.

"Apakah anda di sini untuk mendoakan sesuatu?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang ponggah, yang seketika membuat Rui Huo menggeram. "Jika tidak ada keperluan, silahkan pergi! Tempat ini sudah penuh!" Caranya mengusir tentu saja membuat gadis Gaibang itu terperanjat. Dikiranya _shifu-shifu_ itu adalah orang baik yang berbeda seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan para pedagang! Tak tahunya... mereka sama saja!

Zhang Bao menggeleng cepat. "T-tentu kami ada di sini untuk berdoa, _shifu_!" Jawabnya. Oh, betapa inginnya Rui Huo menjitak kepala jendral ini. Bagaimana orang sesombong ini bisa dipanggil '_shifu_'? Yah, tidak heran. Zhang Bao tidak pernah mendengar apapun soal tempat bernama _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini. "Lihat? Kami membawa lilin dan kertas doa!"

_Shifu_ tersebut mengamati kedua benda yang dibawa Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo. "Apa yang ingin kalian doakan?"

"Yang benar saja! Itu hal yang pribadi!" Bentak Rui Huo tidak tahan. "Kenapa aku harus mengatakannya padamu?!"

Seketika itu juga, mata orang tua itu mendelik lebar. "Bocah...! Kau bilang apa?!"

Baru saja Rui Huo ingin membalas, Zhang Bao cepat-cepat menengahi. "M-maaf, _shifu_...! Temanku ini masih baru di sini, jadi mungkin belum begitu paham..." Zhang Bao cepat-cepat minta maaf. "Temanku ini ingin mendoakan _jiejie_-nya yang sedang sakit."

"Dan kau sendiri?" Tanya si _shifu_ dengan nada mengintrograsi.

Zhang Bao tersenyum dalam hati. "Aku ingin berdoa agar Sang Phoenix cepat datang!" Katanya dengan penuh ketulusan dan pengharapan. Rui Huo tertegun sejenak. Jendral ini... benar-benar begitu polosnya ingin melihat Sang Phoenix... seperti seorang anak yang ingin melihat dongeng menjadi kenyataan. "Aku ingin agar kedamaian lekas datang di China ini! Hanya itu permohonanku, _shifu_!"

Semisalkan Rui Huo atao Xu Yin menjadi si _shifu_, tentu mereka sudah akan memujinya karena harapannya! Namun, _shifu_ ini malah menertawakannya dengan pandangan mengejek, kemudian mengembalikan benda itu pada Zhang Bao. "Permohonanmu itu terlalu besar! Kau ingin seluruh kedamaian di China tetapi membawa kertas doa murahan seperti itu? Permohonan seperti itu kira-kira bisa menghabiskan satu atau dua keping emas! Kembalilah dan beli barang yang lebih berkualitas!" Tawanya merendahkan.

Rui Huo benar-benar tidak tahan lagi!

"Kau ini apa-apaan?! Sejak kapan ada orang berdoa, kemudian ditanyai macam-macam? Apalagi kau minta kami membayar! Yang benar saja!" Rui Huo membentak dengan sengit bukan main! Segera Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin menariknya demi tidak membuat kekacauan yang tidak diharapkan!

_Shifu_ itu menggeram marah. Kali ini ia beradu pandang dengan mata Rui Huo yang penuh dengan kemarahan. "Bocah! Terserah kau mau membayar atau tidak! Kalau kau tidak mau, silahkan pergi dari sini! Sang Phoenix itu juga tidak ingin melihatmu!"

Rui Huo sudah siap membalas, meski tangannya dicekal oleh kedua teman yang mendampinginya. Ia meronta-ronta, rasanya ingin menjotos wajah sombong _shifu_ itu!

"KAU...!"

"Hei!" Mereka mendengar suara yang lain lagi, suara _shifu_ yang terdengar cukup dekat dengan mereka di tengah hiruk-pikuk manusia. Terkejut, ketiga orang itu ditambah _shifu_ yang meladeni mereka, kini mencari sumber suara tersebut. Seorang _shifu_ yang lain sedang berbicara dengan seorang gadis muda. Daripada si _shifu_, gadis itu lebih menarik perhatian mereka.

Gadis yang aneh... dan mengerikan. Ia bagaikan kupu-kupu malam liar yang terbang memasuki hutan lebat, dan akan menarik siapapun yang mengejarnya masuk dalam hutan tersebut. Matanya yang berwarna kemerahan nampak tajam, penuh dengan kebencian. Wajahnya bagaikan patung es yang keras, tidak akan bisa dihancurkan dengan apapun. Dengan mata memicing, gadis itu melirik ke arah _shifu_ yang memanggilnya dengan sudut matanya.

Ia berhenti. "Ada apa?" Logat aneh... campuran antara Wu dan Wei.

"Tunjukkan lilin dan kertas doamu! Mau apa kau kemari?!" Tanya _shifu_ itu, sama bahkan lebih ketus daripada _shifu _ yang bersama-sama dengan mereka. "Jika kau tidak punya, lebih baik pergi dan jangan menginjakkan kaki di sini! _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun bukan untuk orang-orang kotor yang miskin sepertimu!"

Zhang Bao, Rui Huo, dan Xu Yin tidak punya pilihan lain selain hanya menelan ludah melihat kejadian itu. _Shifu_ itu kelihatan berbahaya, tetapi si gadis kelihatan lebih berbahaya lagi! Bagi Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin yang sudah lebih tua dan berpengalaman serta melihat dunia lebih luas daripada Rui Huo, kepekaan mereka mengatakan bahwa aura gadis itu seperti pembunuh berdarah dingin...

Si gadis tertawa. "Ya, aku datang kemari untuk berdoa..." Tawanya terdengar dingin dan gelap. "Tapi doaku sangat mudah, kok. Tentu tidak perlu lilin, kertas doa, atau benda apapun..."

"Apa itu?!" Tanya si _shifu_, percampuran antara penasaran dan keponggahan.

"Aku hanya ingin berdoa..." Jawabnya dengan suara lebih berbahaya dan lebih gelap. "... agar Sang Phoenix memusnahkan kalian semua para _shifu_."

Benar-benar... apakah gadis itu sama sekali tidak takut apa yang terjadi padanya?

Bersamaan dengan ucapannya berakhir, ia mencabut beberapa jarum panjang dari ikat pinggangnya! Benarlah apa yang ditebak oleh Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin... kecepatannya bagaikan seorang pembunuh! Bahkan sebelum _shifu _itu sempat melakukan apapun, ia sudah melemparkan jarum-jarum tersebut ke arahnya!

Orang tua itu mengerang kesakitan, tetapi tidak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi ketika si gadis melompat dengan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya, dan mendarat di atas gapura tersebut! Keadaan mulai geger, orang-orang yang berserakan di pelataran kuil tersebut kocar-kacir saat melihat seorang pembunuh ada di tengah-tengah mereka!

"Celaka...!" Zhang Bao menyiapkan senjata yang sudah terpasang di tangannya. Sebilah pisau panjang bermata dua muncul dari balik senjata itu. "Kita tidak boleh sampai membiarkan orang banyak dalam bahaya!"

Xu Yin, tidak peduli bagaimanapun ia kesal dengan para _shifu_, tetap saja tidak ingin para pengunjung sampai terbunuh gara-gara gadis ini! "Kau benar!" Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan pedangnya dari sarungnya. Kemarahan gadis ini adalah untuk _shifu-shifu_ sialan itu, kan? Tidak pelu sampai melibatkan orang yang tidak bersalah!

"Zhang Bao! Xu Yin!" Teriak Rui Huo saat melihat dua kawannya sudah menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, melompat setingginya mengejar gadis itu! Sayang sekali bocah itu belum menguasai ilmu meringankan tubuh, sehingga ia hanya bisa menonton saja.

Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin, keduanya melompat. "_Guniang_! Tunggu! Jangan gegabah!" Seru jendral itu seraya mengayunkan senjatanya. Seketika pisau itu, yang ternyata terhubung ke tangannya dengan sebuah rantai, segera melayang! Harapan Zhang Bao adalah untuk rantai itu bisa membelit tangan si gadis!

Tapi rasanya... akan terlalu mudah, kan?

Gadis bermata merah itu dengan begitu gesit bersalto sepanjang gapura itu! Jangankan menghentikan, justru serangan Zhang Bao malah memperparah keadaan! Sekarang gadis itu sudah melompat turun dari gapura, makin dekat dengan orang banyak yang sudah kalang-kabut!

"Sial...!" Geram Zhang Bao. Pisaunya masuk kembali. Melawan gadis ini dari jarak jatuh tentu tidak akan membawa mereka kemanapun!

"Biar aku yang tangani!" Seru Xu Yin sembari melompat dan mendarat di depan gadis itu! Diangkatnya pedangnya untuk menebas si gadis dari atas!

Gadis itu hanya memicingkan mata. Dengan kecepatan melebihi pandangan mereka, ia sudah melesat ke samping, kemudian berhenti di belakang Xu Yin! Orang-orang mulai saling mendorong, berusaha menjauh dan memberi ruang pada dua petarung itu, takut kalau-kalau mereka akan menjadi mangsa dua senjata itu!

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, si gadis mencabut jarum yang lainnya. Jarum itu dilemparkannya ke arah Xu Yin yang masih membelakangi!

Terlambat! Saat Xu Yin menoleh, salah satu jarum itu sudah bersarang di bahunya! Tetapi bukan itu saja yang membuat Xu Yin takut. Sisa-sisa jarum yang lainnya melesat dengan begitu cepat di belakangnya! Kalau begini, para pengunjung itu juga akan terkena jarum-jarumnya! "CELAKA...!"

Syukurlah, Zhang Bao datang tepat pada waktunya! Tangannya yang dibungkus dengan senjatanya melayang sekali, seketika menjatuhkan jarum-jarumnya! "_Guniang_! Hentikan!" Teriak Zhang Bao, sebagai seorang jendral kewajibannya adalah untuk melindungi orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini! "Kalau kau menyerang seperti itu, orang-orang lain juga akan kena!"

Gadis dengan rambut diikat itu, dengan suara yang dingin menjawab. "Kalian orang-orang Shu tahu apa?" Tanyanya dengan sinis. "Kota seperti _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang memang harusnya dihancurkan!"

Kali ini ia berlari, bukannya untuk menyerang mereka tetapi untuk makin masuk ke dalam pelataran _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun! Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin, tanpa disuruh dua kali, langsung melesat mengejarnya. Tahulah sekarang kemana gadis itu mengarah. Ke arah para _shifu_ yang berkumpul! Ya... gadis itu melesat dengan kecepatan luar biasa ke arah kerumunan _shifu_ yang sangking takut sampai tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa!

"_Guniang_! Hentikan!" Teriak Xu Yin sembari berhenti di depan para _shifu_ itu, tepat sebelum jarum-jarum terlepas dari tangannya! Dengan secepat yang tangannya mampu, diayunkannya pedangnya untuk menjatuhkan jarum-jarum itu! Namun tak ayal beberapa bersarang di tubuhnya.

"Cih!" Gadis itu mengertakkan gigi. "Jangan ikut campur! Kau tidak tahu apa yang manusia-manusia busuk ini lakukan!"

Xu Yin menatapnya dengan tajam, sambil merintih menahan sakit. "Memang aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka lakukan padamu!" Teriaknya cepat. "Tapi itu bukan berarti kau bisa membunuh orang seenaknya!"

"Hmph! Apa urusannya denganmu?!" Balas si gadis dengan sengit. Kali ini ia melompat lagi, bersalto di udara, dan entah bagaimana mendarat di atas atap bangunan _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun! Dari atas situlah Xu Yin tidak lagi bisa mengejarnya. Sekali lagi, ia melemparkan senjatanya kepada para _shifu_ itu! Benar-benar... targetnya hanya orang tua-orang tua ponggah itu saja...!

"Celaka...!" Dengan datangnya jarum tersebut dari atas, Xu Yin sudah tidak sempat lagi melompat dan menahannya! "Zhang Bao...!"

"Serahkan padaku!" Tepat pada waktunya, sekali lagi pisau itu keluar dari senjatanya dengan dihubungkan sebuah rantai. Pisau itu melayang mengenai setiap jarum yang seketika kehilangan momentumnya, dengan cepatnya jatuh ke tanah tanpa melukai seorangpun. "Xu Yin! Kita harus cepat menangkap gadis itu sebelum ada yang terbunuh!"

Xu Yin mengangguk. "Kau benar!"

Kedua orang yang baru saja bertemu itu bertukar pandang. Seolah di wajah mereka tertulis taktik untuk menjatuhkan lawan, keduanya pun mencapai kesepakatan hanya dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Sesaat kemudian, keduanya sudah berpencar. Xu Yin naik ke atas atap untuk mengejar gadis pembunuh yang sesaat lagi akan menyerang dengan buas.

Gadis itu menyipitkan mata, kelihatan marah melihat pengganggunya. "Aku tidak tahu siapa kau..." Geramnya. "Tapi kalau kau membela _shifu-shifu_ itu, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu!"

Membela? Sebenarnya Xu Yin ingin membantah tuduhan itu! Hanya saja, sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat. "Yang Xu Yin. Aku akan menjadi lawanmu sebelum kau membunuh orang-orang ini!" Serunya dengan pedang terhunus.

"Li Hongxue..." Gadis itu juga memperkenalkan diri. Namun sembari ia memperkenalkan diri, ia menerjang Xu Yin! "BERSIAPLAH!"

Xu Yin mempersiapkan pedangnya, kalau-kalau Hongxue akan melemparkan jarum-jarum tersebut. Namun betapa terkejutnya ia! Ternyata Hongxue tidak pernah bermaksud melemparkan senjata itu! Dengan jarum-jarum yang tajam dan panjang masih di tangannya, ditusukannya benda-benda itu pada Xu Yin!

Syukurlah gadis Gaibang itu berhasil menghindar! Ia bersalto ke belakang. Namun sayang sekali jarum itu berhasil meninggalkan luka gores di tangannya. Lukanya akibat jarum-jarum Hongxue makin bertambah saja...! "Ughhh... kau...!" Tentu Xu Yin, gadis dengan kemampuan bertarung sehebat itu, tidak sudi kalah dari seorang pembunuh berdarah dingin seperti ini! Demi melihat Hongxue menyudahi serangannya, Xu Yin segera melompat dan melakukan serangan balasan!

"Hongxue! Menyerahlah!" Teriaknya sambil menerjang. Kakinya bergerak gesit sekali, meski tidak bisa mengalahkan kecepatan Hongxue.

"Dengan kecepatan seperti gajah hamil itu, kau ingin menyerangku?" Hongxue tertawa mengejek. Ia sudah siap untuk menghindar lagi.

Xu Yin tersenyum puas. "Aku sudah tahu kau hanya menghindari seranganku, tetapi tidak akan bisa bertahan..." Ucapnya, yang seketika membuat wajah menang Hongxue berubah. "Zhang Bao! Sekarang!"

Terlambat! Betapa terkejutnya Hongxue saat menyadari bahwa Zhang Bao sudah ada di salah satu ujung atap. Di belakangnya! Jendral itu, dengan senjatanya yang sudah memanjang, segera mengayunkannya! Seketika itu juga rantai dari senjatanya melilit leher Hongxue!

"S-sial...!"

"Hentikan pertarungan sia-sia ini, _guniang_!" Teriak Zhang Bao. Sementara perhatian Hongxue masih pada Zhang Bao, Xu Yin langsung membekuknya! Zhang Bao melompat turun dari atap, diikuti Xu Yin yang masih memegangi lawannya yang berhasil dilumpuhkan. Keduanya mendarat... dan menemukan para penjaga _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun sudah mengepung mereka! Di belakang para penjaga adalah _shifu-shifu _itu dengan wajah gusar bukan buatan!

Begitu melihat Hongxue tertangkap, _shifu-shifu_ itu langsung memuntahkan sumpah serapah! "Kau...! Gadis keparat!"

"Manusia rendahan! Pengguna kekuatan kegelapan!"

"Bunuh! Bunuh gadis itu!"

"Biarlah Sang Phoenix membakarnya hingga tak berbekas!"

Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin tidak suka ini, orang-orang yang main hakim sendiri. Segera jendral Shu itu maju, berdiri di antara Hongxue dan para _shifu_. "Gadis ini sudah kami amankan! Sekarang dia berada di bawah pengawasan kami!" Ucapnya dengan tegas. "Biar kami yang tangani!"

Ini membuat para _shifu_ beserta anak buahnya, pengawal-pengawal itu, tidak terima dan makin marah! Mereka tidak peduli lagi bahwa Zhang Bao adalah seorang jendral. Pedang serta tombak dihunuskan ke arahnya, meski masih belum melukainya. Zhang Bao mundur ke belakang satu langkah, sambil berusaha melindungi dua gadis yang berdiri di belakangnya.

"Serahkan pembunuh itu! Cepat!" Begitulah seruan para _shifu._ Bersahut-sahutan memenuhi telinga Zhang Bao sampai membuat kepalanya ingin pecah rasanya! "Jika kau membelanya, kau juga akan mati oleh kekuatan Sang Phoenix!"

Jendral muda itu membalas. "Tidak bisa! Perbuatan kalian yang anarkis ini akan membuatnya dalam bahaya!"

Zhang Bao sudah menunggu sumpahan lainnya. Namun ia terperanjat saat mendengar suara _shifu_ yang lain. "Berhenti semua!"

Dan tepat saat itulah mereka semua berhenti. Tombak serta pedang turun. Keadaan mulai hening kembali. Mereka membuka jalan untuk seorang _shifu_ yang kelihatan paling tua, seperti pemimpin dari orang-orang itu. Janggutnya yang panjang berwarna putih menunjukkan batang usianya yang sudah tinggi yang, sayangnya, bukannya memperlihatkan kebijaksanaan tetapi kesombongan. Tentulah orang ini pemimpin dari para _shifu_.

Hongxue, begitu melihat wajah familiar di depannya, menggeram marah. Wajahnya merah padam oleh amarah, terutama saat mengingat kejadian di Kota Xiang Ke beberapa minggu lalu. "Kau... Gai _shifu_...!(2)"

Untuk sesaat, kedua musuh bebuyutan ini saling berpandangan. Tetapi Gai _shifu_ dengan cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Zhang Bao. "Jendral, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Tetapi kau harus tahu bahwa kau tidak punya hak apa-apa di tempat ini." Ucapnya dengan ponggah dan sombong bukan buatan.

Zhang Bao, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya menahan amarah. Orang ini benar-benar tidak tahu adat! Memangnya siapa dia? Apalagi, berbicara dengan seorang jendral dengan kata-kata merendahkan seperti itu! Semisalkan orang ini tahu bahwa ia adalah anak dari salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau... "Apa maksudmu?!"

_Shifu_ tertua itu tersenyum merendahkan. "Kau tentu tidak pernah datang kemari, jendral." Katanya. "Kota ini adalah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Sejak pertama kali berdiri, Kaisar Liu Bei sudah memberikan hak otonomi kepada kota ini untuk mengatur diri sendiri. Semua penjahat yang berani menyusup dan mengacau, akan kami tangani sendiri."

Jendral Shu itu terkesiap. Sekarang bagaimana nasibnya? Seandainya ia membiarkan orang-orang ini menghukum Hongxue, entah apa yang akan terjadi! Tetapi kalau sampai ia melanggar perintah... "Tapi...! Aku tidak bisa menyerahkannya! Kalian juga akan membunuhnya, kan?!"

"Gadis pembunuh itu adalah manusia terkutuk yang sudah pernah mencoba membahayakan kami. Untuk menghentikan segala pembunuhan, kita harus membunuh semua pembunuh." Kata Gai _shifu_. "Jendral, jika anda tidak mau, kami akan merebutnya dengan tangan kami sendiri!"

Belum sempat Zhang Bao, atau Xu Yin maupun Hongxue, sekedar untuk menyiapkan kuda-kuda saja, puluhan senjata itu sudah diarahkan pada mereka! Melawan orang sebanyak ini, mana mungkin mereka bisa menang?! Ada yang berusaha menjatuhkan Zhang Bao. Ada pula yang berusaha menangkap Hongxue dari Xu Yin. Benar-benar bagi Zhang Bao, keadaan ini sangat kacau seakan dunia sudah kiamat saja!

"Hentikan! Aku akan melaporkan ini pada Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei!" Seru Zhang Bao yang saat ini sudah setengah mati melindungi dirinya sendiri. Kenapa sekarang orang-orang inipun jadi begitu haus darah ingin membunuhnya? Mereka lebih mengerikan daripada Hongxue!

_Shifu-shifu_ itu tertawa mendengarnya. "Coba saja! Kami sudah mendapat dukungan dari Yang Mulia Ibusuri!"

Seketika itu juga, seolah langit runtuh menimpa kepala ketiga petarung itu, khususnya Zhang Bao yang juga adalah keluarga kerajaan. "APAAAA?!"

"HABISI MEREKA!"

Pedang Xu Yin terpelanting jauh ke belakang sesudah ia dengan nekad berusaha melawan. Zhang Bao sendiri sudah berhasil dijatuhkan oleh para prajurit. Hongxue pun akhirnya berhasil ditangkap oleh orang-orang itu!

"KURANG AJAR! Lepaskan aku, orang-orang sialan!" Teriak Hongxue sambil meronta. Para prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang mengikat tangannya, kemudian menyeretnya ke halaman belakang kuil raksasa itu!

Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin hanya bisa memandang tanpa daya. Bagaimana nasib gadis itu selanjutnya? Para _shifu_ diikuti para prajuritnya meninggalkan dua orang yang sudah terkapar lemah itu, sepertinya lebih tertarik mengurusi pembunuh yang sudah lama menjadi musuh mereka. Sementara mereka berusaha berdiri dan menolong Hongxue, sebuah suara penuh kekhawatiran terdengar dari belakang.

"Zhang Bao! Xu Yin!" Rupanya Rui Huo yang sedang berlari-lari menghampiri mereka. "Kalian baik-baik saja?" Tanya sambil membantu mereka berdiri.

"Kami... kami baik-baik saja..." Jawab si jendral dengan nafas terengah-engah.

Xu Yin melanjutkan. "Tapi... tapi gadis itu..."

Keduanya masih memulihkan diri dan Rui Huo menolong mereka.

Sampai tiba-tiba... derap langkah kaki yang cepat datang dari arah gapura.

Ketiganya menoleh kebelakang, dan menemukan pria dengan jubah dan tudung hitam yang mereka cari-cari!

Tetapi mereka tidak sempat menghentikannya, atau sekedar memanggilnya! Dengan gerakan yang cepat seperti bayangan, laki-laki bermata emas yang miterius itu melesat melewati mereka, kemudian melompat tinggi sampai ke atap! Angin seperti mengiringi setiap langkah kakinya. Tanah seakan bergerak mempercepat larinya. Dari atas atap itulah, ia melompat ke halaman belakang kuil.

Barulah sesudah itu sosoknya tidak terlihat lagi.

Rui Huo, Zhang Bao, Xu Yin, sampai-sampai butuh waktu untuk memulihkan diri dari keterkejutannya.

Sampai beberapa saat, barulah Zhang Bao berdiri tegak. "Ayo kita kejar!"

* * *

><p>(1) Semua ramalan leluhur yang diingat Rui Huo di sini, tentu aja bukan saya yang bikin~ WAKAKAKAA! dibacok Ini teksnya saya dapetkan dari teksnya Yang Xiong (saya lupa yang mana). Bagaimana Rui Huo bisa tahu ini? Simple aja... seperti yang udah disebutkan di chap2 sebelumnya, Rui Huo (plus Fei Ling dan papa-mamanya) adalah keturunannya Yang Xiong~

(2) Baca "Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze" chapter 37 (The Reversed Butterfly) kalo udah lupa~

Mengenai orang misterius itu, nggak usah saya kasih tau siapa, kan? Saya taulah sodara-sodara udah tau siapa itu. Bagi yang nggak tau... ya udahlah saya kasih tau. Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah *BEWARE! SPOILERS STARTS HERE!*our main protagonist. Namely, L* **N *SPOILERS ENDS HERE*

Yahhh... saya merasa nggak menyesal pernah ikut mata kuliah Arsitektur Tionghoa (lha malah curcol). Gara2 materi inilah, saya jadi bisa membuat chapter ini~ Plus, saya pernah ke beberapa kuil China getu, dan kuil di Indonesia juga (Semarang, kayak yang pernah saya curcolkan sebelumnya. Waktu itu kebetulan lagi ada festival jadinya yahhh... feeling saya dan temen2 mahasiswa kayak Rui Huo dan Xu Yin di chapter ini getu~ Serasa mau mati sangking ramenya. Apalagi asapnya itu...)

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya seperti biasa, hari senin di hari yang sama! _Zai jian_!


	70. East

(Nggak penting: Entah kenapa... mendadak mulai merasa bahwa sesudah UTS, tugas makin menumpuk...)

Wokey~ Sekali lagi mohon maap karena nggak mereply review~ Alasannya adalah... baca sendiri di atas. Entah kenapa tugas saya jadi seabrek banyaknya... Wewww... *garuk tanah*

Mari kita lanjutkan arc ini~ Wokey, basically, seperti yang saya bilang awal2 bahwa arc ini akan bersifat NGAGETISASI (pinjem cara ngomongnya Vicky Prasetyo), bisa dibilang bahwa salah satu hal paling NGAGETISASI akan terjadi di chap ini. Well, siap2 obat penenang kalo anda emosinya nggak bisa terkontrol (bercanda, dink!)

**WARNING: BLOOD, VIOLENCE **(saya udah memperingatkan. Jadi saya nggak mau menerima komplain) Plus, saya udah berusaha supaya violence-nya nggak graphic. So, bagi anda yang pernah baca ato nonton Guro/Gore, saya yakin anda lebih jago berimajinasi dari saya. Sementara bagi anda yang takut nonton Guro... _I know how you feel, bro_...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Zhang Bao, Rui Huo, dan Xu Yin masih tetap berlari.<p>

Mereka berputar melewati bangunan kuil berskala raksasa itu. Jalan itu menghantarkan mereka sampai ke halaman belakang _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Pelataran belakang sedikit lebih sepi daripada pelataran depan, dengan orang-orang membuka jalanan di tengah saat melihat kedatangan para _shifu_, prajuritnya, serta seorang gadis yang berteriak dan menyumpah dalam amarahnya.

Suara jeritan dan teriakan dari orang-orang yang ketakutan terdengar, seperti dunia akan segera berakhir! Ketika orang itu menahan keterkejutannya saat melihat Hongxue digiring ke gapura belakang _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Apa yang ada di balik gapura itu, tidak ada yang tahu...

Namun... mereka harus lebih terkejut lagi!

Dengan kecepatan seperti kilat, sekelebatan bayangan hitam melesat turun dari atap bangunan kuil! Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah laki-laki bermata emas yang mereka bertiga cari! Dengan gerakan yang nyaris tidak bisa dilihat mata manusia, ia menerjang ke bagian depan dari barisan itu, kemudian menarik Hongxue dari orang-orang yang menyeretnya!

"Ya Tian!" Zhang Bao berteriak kaget. "Ayo! Cepat! Cepat!" Serunya kepada dua temannya, khususnya Rui Huo, yang tertinggal di belakang. Seandainya ia adalah orang yang tidak setia kawan, tentu ia akan menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh dan meninggalkan Rui Huo di belakang. Hal yang sama juga ada di pikiran Xu Yin.

Rui Huo dengan nafas tersenggal-senggal menjawab. "I-iya...! Itu... Phoenix...!"

Itu hanya dugaan semata. Tetapi mata emas yang langka itu cukup menjadi bukti bagi mereka semua. Di hadapan mereka terlihat Hongxue yang melebarkan mata saat tubuhnya diraih oleh seseorang, kemudian dipegang kuat-kuat oleh sosok yang asing itu! Orang itu pun melompat, dengan masih membawa Hongxue, ke arah gapura belakang dan menjauh dari para _shifu_ dan prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang mengejar!

"Tidak salah lagi... itu pasti Phoenix!" Seru Xu Yin menyemangati kedua temannya. Ketiga orang itu menambah kecepatannya, kini berlari secepat yang kaki mereka izinkan. Mereka bertiga berlari mengejar barisan tersebut, yang juga mengejar sosok misterius dengan Hongxue masih ada padanya. Jalan tengah yang panjang dan lebar dari pelataran belakang kuil itu terasa begitu panjang, tidak ada habisnya sementara mereka mengejar!

"AIYAAAA!"

"YA TIAAAAANNN...!"

"Lari! Lari! Pergi dari sini!"

Jeritan ketakutan para pengunjung menggetarkan segenap isi langit dan bumi. Meja-meja serta _hiolo_ jauh. Lilin-lilin menggelinding sebelum diinjak orang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau balau!

Sampailah ketiga orang itu ke gapura belakang, yang berarti mereka sudah berada di luar gerbang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bagian belakang. Nafas mereka seperti hilang dari paru-paru mereka, sampai-sampai wajah ketiganya pucat pasi seperti kertas. Zhang Bao, Rui Huo, dan Xu Yin menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara sebelum menyadari pemandangan di sekeliling mereka, serta apa yang sedang terjadi sesungguhnya. Sampai akhirnya, Xu Yin-lah yang pertama kali berhasil menenangkan dirinya.

"Eh...? Ini...!"

Rui Huo dan Zhang Bao pun, sesudah tenang, memandang lurus ke depan. Betapa terperanjatnya mereka melihat apa yang terjadi!

Para _shifu_ serta anak buahnya yang jumlahnya hampir limapuluhan itu mengepung dengan tombak teracung. Anehnya, tidak ada seorang pun yang berani melangkah dan menyerang mangsa mereka. Di tengah-tengah mereka adalah Hongxue yang entah sejak kapan sudah jatuh di atas kedua lututnya sangking kelelahan. Namun yang paling membuat mereka bertiga terperanjat adalah laki-laki itu. Kini ia diam, berdiri tegak dengan salah satu tangannya terentang seperti ingin melindungi Hongxue dari orang-orang itu.

Sepasang matanya tidak terlihat oleh karena tudung hitamnya yang menutupi wajahnya. Tapi mereka masih dapat melihat mulutnya peralahan terbuka mengucapkan sesuatu.

"Jangan ganggu gadis ini lagi."

Bagi Rui Huo dan mungkin juga Xu Yin yang tidak pernah terlibat dalam dunia militer, mungkin apa yang terjadi tidak begitu berkesan. Tetapi tidak demikian halnya dengan Zhang Bao. Jendral Shu itu hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya saat para prajurit itu, bukannya maju dengan kemarahan tetapi malah mundur! Benar-benar... seolah menurut pada perkataannya! Dan tidak hanya para prajurit, tetapi _shifu-shifu_ itu juga menunjukkan ketakutan dan melangkah mundur!

Bagaimana mungkin...? Bagaimana mungkin prajurit-prajurit itu bisa menurut seorang asing, lebih daripada kepada atasannya? Tadi orang-orang ini menolak mendengar Zhang Bao sendiri yang adalah jendral, bahkan nyaris membunuhnya! Kini, orang-orang yang sama diam saat laki-laki asing ini berkata demikian...

Zhang Bao menelan ludah. Pertanyaan itu tidak perlu dijawab. Ia sendiri sadar, ada sesuatu dalam suara itu. Untuk pertama kali dari sepanjang hidupnya, ia mendengarnya.

Mendengar... suara Sang Phoenix.

Suaranya tenang, seperti sosoknya yang tersembunyi di balik kain hitam itu. Namun di dalam ketenangan itu adalah api yang berkobar-kobar tidak tertahankan panasnya, seperti juga aura yang memancar darinya. Zhang Bao bergidik saat melihat hal itu. Tanpa disadari, ia pun mundur selangkah. Dan Rui Huo serta Xu Yin juga melakukan yang sama...!

Tidak sampai di situ, orang itu dengan tenang menurunkan tangannya, kemudian berbalik ke belakang. Mata emasnya menatap ke kejauhan apa yang sedang berlangsung di tempat tersebut, di luar tembok kota.

Ketiga orang itu juga berusaha melihat.

Apa itu... yang sedang berlangsung di depan mereka...?

Dan... mereka tidak bisa mengatakan apapun lagi selain tiba pada satu kesimpulan.

Kalau _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dikatakan seperti neraka, mungkin itu benar. Tempat ini, yang harusnya merupakan tempat suci untuk berdoa, berubah menjadi sarang seluruh mimpi buruk di alam bawah sadar manusia.

Secepat kilat Zhang Bao menarik Rui Huo agar tidak melihat pemandangan itu lebih lama. Xu Yin sendiri hanya bisa mengeluarkan jeritan bisu sementara tubuhnya ambruk di atas sepasang lututnya. Pantaslah tempat ini diletakkan jauh di belakang, supaya tidak ada siapapun yang bisa melihatnya. _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun berada di ujung paling belakang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, sehingga itu berarti tempat ini berada di luar tembok kota belakang.

Apakah hanya perasaan mereka? Ataukah memang tempat ini menjadi gelap? Bahkan langit pun tidak mau melihat tempat ini? Angin dingin yang menusuk tulang bertiup, membuat siapapun akan merinding melihatnya, seolah seluruh pemandangan ini tidak cukup untuk membuat bulu kuduk bahkan jendral yang paling berani pun berdiri.

Zhang Bao menggeleng, tanpa bisa lagi menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. "Gila..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang keluar. "Ini... gila..."

Di dunia ini ada banyak mimpi buruk. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang seperti ini. Parahnya, ini bukan mimpi buruk. Ini kenyataan. Mungkin... mungkin saja... pemandangan ini terlalu mengerikan untuk menjadi mimpi buruk.

Bagaimana di Shu bisa ada tempat seperti ini? Apakah Kaisar Liu Bei serta yang lainnya tidak tahu?

Kaki Gunung Wu Xia, tempat itu, adalah sebuah tanah tandus yang nyaris tak berumput. Yang tumbuh hanyalah pohon-pohon _gu shu_ yang sudah kering dan berbongol-bongol, dengan ranting-rantingnya yang gundul mencuat seperti duri. Benda-benda berwarna putih yang berserakan di tanah pastilah bukan batu kapur. Mungkin tulang-tulang manusia.

Sebutkanlah segala jenis penyiksaan yang ada. Mungkin memang tidak semuanya ada di sana. Tetapi kemungkinan besar lebih kejam daripada semua penyiksaan yang mereka tahu. Manusia diperlakukan seakan-akan mereka adalah binatang. Puluhan tungkai dan lengan, jari-jari, serta anggota-anggota tubuh yang lain... milik siapakah itu?

Balok-balok kayu dipancangkan di tanah, dilengkapi tubuh-tubuh tak bernyawa tergantung padanya. Salah satu dari tubuh manusia yang tergantung di sana sudah tak utuh. Masih hidup, tetapi sepertinya akan lebih baik jika ia mati.

Timbunan tubuh yang hangus di kejauhan lebih terlihat seperti arang.

Sepertinya hanya ada dua tipe manusia di sana. Para penyiksa dan yang disiksa. Betapa berbedanya keadaan mereka! Para penyiksa itu tertawa, tetapi tawanya merupakan campuran kebencian dan kemarahan. Mulut mereka melontarkan sumpah serapah sementara terus melakukan tugasnya. Pakaian mereka seperti pakaian para prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

"Mati kau, dasar anjing!"

"Orang-orang sepertimu akan mengotori tanah Shu!"

"Kalian-lah yang paling menjijikkan dari segala makhluk!"

Tipe yang kedua adalah mereka yang disiksa. Baju mereka sudah compang-camping, tetapi sebagian besar telanjang. Orang-orang itu sudah seperti mandi dengan darahnya sendiri. Beberapa orang laki-laki dari antara mereka mengeluarkan kata-kata sumpahan yang sama. Namun sejumlah besar dari antara mereka, ditambah anak-anak dan perempuan, sudah menjerit-jerit mohon dikasihani.

Suara mereka bercampur-campur. Logat Wu... Logat Wei... sebagian besar dari orang-orang yang disiksa itu berbicara dengan logat asing. Meski beberapa juga masih berbicara dengan logat Shu.

_Semisalkan Kaisar Liu Bei melihat hal ini, apakah beliau akan menyesal mendirikan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?_ Begitulah pikir Zhang Bao dalam hati.

Kecuali para _shifu_ dan anak buahnya, para pendatang baru itu semua mendelik dalam teror, bahkan termasuk laki-laki misterius dengan mata emas itu. Zhang Bao terus memegang Rui Huo, takut-takut anak itu akan menoleh dan melihat hal-hal yang akan menjadi trauma selamanya. Xu Yin gemetar sekujur tubuhnya, bibirnya terbuka separuh tanpa dapat mengucapkan apapun.

Dan gadis itu, Hongxue, hanya bisa melihat semuanya dengan mata berair yang melebar. Saat itulah, ia seolah kembali menjadi anak kecil lagi, anak kecil yang takut pada monster yang biasa akan muncul di mimpi buruk. Tanpa sadar tangannya yang gemetaran bergerak, menyentuh tangan laki-laki yang telah menyelamatkannya. Mulutnya terbuka perlahan, mengucapkan sebuah bisikan yang nyaris tidak terdengar siapapun. "M-mustahil... Xianghua..."

Pandangan mereka semua terhenti saat mendengar jeritan dari jauh. Jeritan pilu seorang gadis yang sepertinya masih muda. Empat pasang mata, kecuali milik Rui Huo, teralih ke arah sumber suara tersebut.

Dari kejauhan terlihat seorang gadis. Pakaian dan segala harga dirinya telah dilucuti darinya. Tangan gadis itu direntangkan, masing-masing diikat kuat pada sebuah pohon _gu shu_. Pohon yang dikenal sebagai pohon yang akan memberi aura-aura sakral telah berubah fungsi menjadi instrumen penghukuman. Di depannya dan belakangnya adalah para penyiksa itu, dengan sebuah pisau melengkung yang terus menerus mencabik tubuhnya.

"Ampun...! Tolong... tolong...! Hentikan...!"

Jeritan pilu itu memenuhi seisi langit.

"Tidak perlu banyak omong, penyihir sialan!" Salah satu penyiksa itu menjambak rambutnya, kemudian menorehkan pisaunya pada pipi gadis itu. "Kau harusnya berterima kasih penyihir sepertimu boleh dihilangkan kekuatan gelapnya!"

Apa-apaan ini? Gadis itu disiksa sedemikian rupa hanya karena dia seorang penyihir? Atau tepatnya, hanya karena orang-orang ini berpikir dia mempunyai kekuatan kegelapan? Tahulah mereka semua. Tempat yang mengerikan ini adalah untuk membunuh segala 'musuh' dari para bajingan yang berkedok _shifu_. Para penyihir kegelapan, orang-orang Wei dan Wu, para pemberontak yang berusaha membunuh mereka seperti Hongxue, para Gaibang yang tidak beruntung dan tertangkap...

"K-keterlaluan...!" Zhang Bao dan Xu Yin sudah siap dengan senjata masing-masing.

Tetapi sosok misterius itu sudah bergerak dengan begitu cepat!

Langkahnya seolah meninggalkan api di belakang kakinya. Begitu cepat... dan penuh dengan murka! Bahkan cukup dari gerakannya saja, semua orang sudah tahu untuk tidak menginterupsinya! Dan api itu... mungkin memang bukan ilusi saja! Apakah hanya perasaan, ataukah kemarahan laki-laki misterius itu terpancar dari panasnya udara?

Di tengah musim salju seperti ini...?

Salju pun menjadi air, bercampur dengan airmata yang mengalir dari sepasang kedua mata emas itu. Tidak ada yang cukup dekat untuk dapat melihat wajahnya. Namun airmata itu tampak jelas meninggalkan pipinya, tertiup angin yang tertinggal di belakangnya, kemudian jatuh seperti bintang-bintang yang runtuh menyambut kesedihannya.

Ya... angin terasa begitu kecang. Dahan-dahan pohon _gu shu_ bergoyang. Benarkah Gunung Wu Xia di hadapan mereka tampak bergetar? Atau mungkin mereka sendiri yang gemetar melihat amarahnya? Ataukah... memang tanah di bawa kaki mereka ikut berguncang? Awan yang hitam pekat makin menutupi langit dari mereka. Alam seolah ikut menumpahkan kemarahannya...!

Zhang Bao, masih memegang Rui Huo, dengan cepat meraih tangan Xu Yin. Tanpa menunggu persetujuan keduanya, ia melesat menembus kerumunan para _shifu_ serta prajurit-prajurit itu.

"MINGGIR! MINGGIR SEMUAAAAAA...!"

Xu Yin begitu panik, penuh dengan kekalutan. Jantungnya serasa akan berhenti berdetak. Dari sudut matanya ia menangkap sosok Hongxue yang masih terlalu terpukul, terlalu sedih untuk melakukan apapun. "HONGXUE! KEMARILAH!"

Gadis Gaibang itu mengulurkan tangan. Hongxue terperanjat mendengarnya, tetapi instingnya mengatakan padanya agar ia meraih tangan itu. Jadi ia melakukannya. Keempat orang itu berlari menjauhi para _shifu_ serta kota terkutuk bernama _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, mengejar orang asing yang kini sudah sampai di tempat mengerikan itu. Temat penyiksaan yang menjadi tujuan mereka adalah seperti lembah. Mereka berlari dengan cepat ke bawah untuk melihat segala sesuatunya dengan lebih jelas.

Tentu, para _shifu_ itu, yang akhirnya bangkit dari keterkejutannya, meneriaki anak buahnya! "CEPAT! TANGKAP MEREKA!"

Sayangnya, ancaman itu sudah tidak mempan, setidaknya pada Zhang Bao dan lainnya. Perhatian mereka terfokus kepada laki-laki bermata emas itu.

Begitu hampir sampai, tangannya mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Sepasang tongkat kayu berwarna kemerahan, dengan bola kristal berwarna merah dan biru. Di angkatnya tongkat yang berwarna merah, kemudian dikibaskannya dengan cepat! Seketika itu juga, terbentuklah api berbentuk sabit besar, kemudian melesat dan seketika mengenai kedua penyiksa itu!

Si gadis yang menjadi korban perlakuan itu, dengan berlinangan airmata, terbelalak lebar menatap semua itu. Seseorang datang menolongnya... dengan api yang bukan api biasa! Tongkat itu bergerak lagi, kini melepaskan bola api yang membakar tali yang mengikat tangan dan kaki si gadis di kedua batang pohon tersebut. Detik itu juga ia ambruk di atas lututnya. Matanya menengadah menatap sosok yang menghampiri.

Pertunjukkan kehancuran itu sudah cukup sampai di situ saja.

Sesaat sesudah itu, laki-laki misterius dengan jubah bertudung hitam itu sudah berdiri di sisinya.

Api itu cukup sampai di sana, begitu juga dengan angin yang berhembus tiba-tiba. Tanah kembali tenang.

Seluruh alam semesta sekarang diam. Tidak ada yang berani berbisik satu dengan yang lainnya. Cukup menyimpan pikiran di kepala masing-masing.

Meski dari jauh, Zhang Bao, Xu Yin, dan Hongxue dapat melihat garis vertikal yang terbentuk di pipinya, turun seperti air terjun yang tenang tetapi takkan pernah berhenti. Apakah mereka pernah melihat matahari dengan cahaya keemasannya yang begitu jauh dan tinggi menggantung di langit, mencurahkan air yang bening? Pasti tidak pernah. Tetapi dari sepasang mata emas itu, mereka bisa melihatnya...

Matahari yang menangisi bumi di bawahnya.

Seperti itulah bagaimana mereka melihat pemandangan di depan mereka. Gadis itu, dengan ketakutan dan kengerian yang amat sangat, memandang ke atas. Dilihatnya sosok yang asing itu, memandang ke bawah, ke arahnya. Mata emas...

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, laki-laki itu memegang jubahnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya di tempat itu, ia menariknya. Sosoknya yang tersembunyi di dalam kegelapan kini tersingkap di depan semua mata.

Tangan Zhang Bao terlepas dari tubuh anak kecil yang dipeluknya. Kini Rui Huo memberanikan diri untuk menoleh, memandang apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Namun seolah dunia bocah itu lenyap. Ia tidak lagi melihat kengerian di sekelilingnya. Tidak ada lagi pemandangan berdarah yang bagaikan mimpi buruk. Di depannya hanya ada laki-laki bermata emas itu, kini telah memperlihatkan dirinya di balik kegelapan selama ini ia bersembunyi.

Jendral Shu itu, Zhang Bao, seakan hati dan jiwanya terlepas dari tubuhnya. Ia seperti tidak memikirkan apa-apa lagi, tidak merasakan apa-apa lagi, tidak menginginkan apa-apa lagi. Hanya berada di tempat itu dan menyaksikan saja. Tapi... kenapa ia bisa ada di sana? Dari seluruh manusia, dari seluruh Jendral Shu yang jauh lebih pandai, lebih kuat, lebih hebat, lebih segala-galanya darinya, kenapa ia yang bisa melihat ini? Melihat... Sang Phoenix?

Hongxue menatap lurus. Ia tahu siapa pemuda bermata emas itu. Dia adalah Gaibang sialan yang menghalanginya dari membunuh para _shifu_ di Kota Xiang Ke. Namun kini ia tahu bahwa orang itu juga adalah orang yang sejak dahulu ada di ingatan masa kecilnya. Demi melihatnya, seluruh ingatan masa lalunya kembali, membanjiri kepalanya.

Xu Yin, gadis Gaibang itu, mungkin awalnya yang membuatnya terkejut hanyalah sosok di balik jubah itu, yang rupanya mengenakan pakaian Gaibang, sama sepetinya. Namun, bukankah itu yang menambah seluruh keterkejutannya? Hanya seorang Gaibang... bisa melakukan semua ini? Bisa membuat para _shifu_ ketakutan dan menghentikan para prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?

Waktu seolah telah berhenti.

Jubah berwarna hitam yang lebar itu menyelimuti tubuh si gadis yang meringkuk ketakutan. Matanya masih lekat kepada laki-laki itu, yang telah menyelamatkan hidupnya.

Sepasang mata saling bersirobok. Cukup sesaat.

Laki-laki berambut coklat tanah itu merengkuhnya dalam pelukan. Dan... ada yang aneh pada tangisan itu. Itu bukan hanya sekedar tangisan sedih. Bukan pula tangisan simpati. Tangisan yang bisu dan sunyi, tetapi seakan ia sendiri mengalami semuanya.

Dan tak ayal lagi, si korban membalas pelukannya. Dibenamkannya wajahnya dalam-dalam di dadanya. Ia menangis dan menjerit sejadi-jadinya, menumpahkan segala perasaannya dalam tangisan itu. Kesedihan, duka, rasa malu, penyesalan, kekecewaan, kemarahan, dendam, seolah-olah dengan jeritan itu ia berharap Gunung Wu Xia di belakangnya bersedia mendengarnya dan jatuh menimpa dirinya.

Suara laki-laki itu terdengar lagi. Suara yang sama, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga sangat berbeda. Jika sedari tadi suaranya tajam seperti pedang bermata dua, kini suaranya lembut dan sarat kesedihan. Jika suaranya diibaratkan sebagai air, maka suaranya adalah seperti oasis di tengah padang gurun. Terlihat begitu indah, penuh pengharapan. Tetapi justru memantulkan jiwa-jiwa yang haus oleh karena kejamnya padang pasir.

"_Guniang_..." Suaranya mengalun bagaikan alunan musik _guqin_ yang sedih. "... apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?"

Isakan gadis itu masih terdengar. Suaranya yang pilu menggetarkan siapapun mendengarnya. "_Xiansheng_... mereka... mereka... mereka memanggilku penyihir kegelapan..." Kedua tangannya yang rapuh dan berdarah-darah meremas baju laki-laki yang memeluknya. "Hanya... hanya karena aku... aku... mendekati patung Sang Phoenix itu... dan menyentuh... dan menangis di bawahnya...!"

Tidak hanya laki-laki itu. Semuanya yang mendengarnya terperanjat. Keempat orang yang menonton dari jauh menoleh ke belakang dengan tatapan berbahaya kepada _shifu-shifu_ itu. Dilihatnya mereka, orang-orang tua bajingan yang menyebabkan semua ini, yang menciptakan neraka di dunia ini, wajah mereka menjadi merah padam oleh amarah.

"Gadis itu telah mengotori Sang Phoenix...!" Seru para _shifu_ bersahut-sahutan. "Ia memeluk dan menangis! Ditambah lagi, ia mengatakan segala fitnah dan kebenciannya pada Sang Phoenix! Dia pantas menjadi penyihir kegelapan!"

Kalau ada satu hal yang keempat orang itu inginkan, mereka berharap manusia-manusia keparat itu mati sekarang juga. Mereka bisa sampai di satu kesimpulan yang sama, karena melihat semua hal ini.

"Jahanam...!" Gigi Hongxue mengertak. Kebenciannya yang sudah menggunung, kini siap meletus kapan saja. Mungkin... semisalkan laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak menolongnya dari cengkraman mereka, ia akan berakhir seperti gadis malang itu.

Namun, sementara di jauh sana dipenuhi dengan kemarahan dan emosi, di dalam lembah itu masih penuh dengan melankoli dan pathos. Gadis yang menjadi korban fitnahan itu mengadu. Suaranya yang pecah dan sumbang memenuhi kaki Gunung Wu Xia. "_Xiansheng_...! Sungguh aku tidak mengerti...!" Isaknya, dengan keputusasaan terdalam di jiwanya. "Aku menangis... karena melihat Phoenix yang dijanjikan akan membawa kedamaian itu... begitu dingin dan tidak peduli seperti patung itu...!"

Zhang Bao pun sudah siap dengan senjatanya. Seumur hidup, ia tidak pernah menentang aturan, terutama dari Kaisar Liu Bei. Tetapi sekarang... persetan dengan aturan! Kalau bisa, ia akan menghancurkan kota ini meski itu berarti ia akan menyalahi 'aturan'! "Kalian... kalian bukan manusia...!" Geramnya kepada orang-orang tua itu.

"Kenapa...? Kenapa dia hanya diam saja melihat semua ini...?" Gadis itu masih belum tahu siapa laki-laki yang menolongnya. Matanya terlalu basah dan pandangannya kabur. Dan mungkin hatinya sudah tertutupi oleh awan. "_Xiansheng_...! Tidakkah kau pernah merasa kecewa pada Sang Phoenix...? Pada semua ramalan leluhur penipu itu...?"

Untuk setiap pertanyaanya, untuk setiap aduannya, laki-laki itu masih terdiam. Airmata tidak pernah berhenti mengalir.

Tangan Xu Yin gemetaran, bukan karena takut tetapi karena begitu inginnya mencabut pedangnya. "Apakah mereka ini... _Yaoguai_?" Tanyanya dengan nafas tertahan dan desisan. Rupanya... perlakuan merendahkan yang ia dapatkan tidak ada apa-apanya.

Si gadis tak bernama itu seperti akan mati kapan saja. Untuk setiap ucapannya, ia harus menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "_Xiansheng_... aku hanya menangis dan memeluk patung itu... karena aku kecewa...!" Tangisnya, nyaris seperti menjerit. "Sama sekali bukan karena aku... seorang penyihir kegelapan... yang memusuhinya..."

Rui Huo, anak kecil itu, tidak tahu harus melakukan apa-apa. Rupanya... apa yang selama ini ia dengar dari kedua orangtuanya tidaklah sampai sepersepuluh dari kenyataan yang dilihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri. "T-tidak... mungkin..."

Lalu keheningan.

Tidak. Semua itu tidak berjalan berjam-jam, berhari-hari atau bertahun-tahun. Hanya dalam hitungan detik dan menit saja. Tetapi kepekaan mereka terhadap waktu seperti terkikis untuk setiap detik yang berlalu. Jika biasanya mereka mengejar waktu, bagai seorang pemburu yang mengejar kijang di tengah hutan belantara, kini yang terjadi adalah kebalikannya. Seperti ayah dan ibu yang menuntun anaknya untuk merangkak, demikianlah sekarang mereka menunggu sang waktu bergerak.

"Bahkan... bahkan... saat orang-orang pilihan Sang Phoenix ini menyiksaku..." Gadis itu berujar. "... aku memohon pada Sang Phoenix agar menghentikan mereka..." Suara itu makin lama makin lemah. "Kenapa... dia tidak juga... datang?"

Apakah gadis itu sudah terlalu lelah dan sedih dan bodoh untuk menyadari siapa itu yang dipeluknya sekarang? Itulah yang ada di kepala keempat orang yang menyaksikannya. Mereka mengenali orang itu hanya melalui mata emasnya, tetapi kenapa gadis itu tidak?

Tapi... semisalkan... semisalkan... mereka yang berada di sana, yang disiksa oleh orang-orang munafik yang mengatakan dirinya orang-orang pilihan Sang Phoenix, apakah mereka akan juga mengenalinya?

Phoenix itu sebenarnya... seperti apa?

Akhirnya laki-laki dengan mata emas itu membuka mulutnya, untuk kedua kalinya. Dengan lembut tangannya menyentuh pipi si gadis, kemudian menengadahkannya agar dapat menatap wajahnya. Dengan apakah harus mereka ibaratkan suaranya? Dengan angin musim gugur? Dengan aliran sungai Chang Jiang? Dengan padang rumput yang luas di selatan? Dengan lidah-lidah api yang hangat yang terpancar dari lilin-lilin berwarna merah darah di sekeliling mereka?

Ataukah... dengan hujan aneh... yang tiba-tiba turun dari langit?

Musim salju... bagaimana hujan bisa turun? Hujan yang sama dengan hujan dua tahun lalu(1). Hujan yang datang tidak pada waktunya. Seakan-akan langit membuka pintunya dan membiarkan airmata segenap penghuninya berjatuhan memenuhi bumi.

Mata emas itu mencurahkan air yang sama dengan jernihnya air hujan. Dan bersamaan dengan itu, kata-kata mengalun keluar dari bibirnya. "Phoenix itu... sudah menolongmu sekarang..."

Seolah seluruh langit dan bumi menyatu bagi gadis itu, matanya melebar. Bagaikan melihat fajar menyingsing yang pertama, langit berwarna keemasan dan matahari yang memancarkan cahayanya. Bagaikan melihat ombak pertama yang pecah menghantam karang di laut selatan.

Hujan itu masih mengalir.

Tangannya yang bergetar, penuh keterkejutan dan ketakutan, serta-merta terlepas dari laki-laki di depannya. "T-tidak mungkin..."

Tetapi pemuda bermata emas itu, Sang Phoenix itu, tidak melepaskannya. Sekali lagi dipeluknya gadis itu, memberikan seluruh kehangatan yang ada pada dirinya kepada tubuh yang kedinginan dan penuh luka. "Akulah Sang Phoenix itu..." Akhirnya pengakuan itu keluar dari mulutnya. "Aku di depanmu dan menolongmu sekarang. Menangislah dan nyatakan seluruh kekecewaanmu..."

Bagi si gadis, dunianya yang seperti neraka telah lenyap, berganti dengan dunia yang baru. Bagi keempat orang yang menyaksikan kejadian itu, tidak ada keterkejutan. Hanya kegentaran. Mereka sudah tahu siapa laki-laki itu. Tetapi bagi _shifu-shifu_ di belakang mereka, serta anak-anak buah mereka, ini adalah kegemparan yang akan menunggang-balikkan seisi langit dan bumi.

Laki-laki berpakaian Gaibang itu? Phoenix?

Mana api yang turun dari langit? Mana kehancuran yang akan memusnahkan Wei dan Wu? Mana jutaan pasukan yang dibawanya bersamanya? Dimana semua itu? Kenapa dengan laki-laki asing ini... dengan pakaiannya? Dengan kesederhanaan dan kesedihannya? Dengan airmatanya? Dengan logat timurnya?

"Penyeranah itu...!" Tangan-tangan teracung ke arahnya. Tangan-tangan yang penuh keriput dari para _shifu_ yang kalap begitu mendengar kalimatnya. "PENIPU! ORANG ITU HARUS MATI!"

Hujan yang mengalir makin deras. Betapa anehnya... hujan-hujan itu, begitu bersentuhan dengan para korban yang disiksa demikian kejam, menyembuhkan segala luka mereka. Tidak terkecuali gadis itu. Hujan itu mengalir deras, seiring makin derasnya airmata yang berjatuhan dari sepasang mata emas Sang Phoenix. Luka-luka mereka sembuh oleh airmatanya.

Rui Huo dan Zhang Bao memandang ke langit. Teringat kembali di kepala mereka kata-kata sang leluhur di masa lampau.

_Ci qi, sui chen qian, junzi bu qian. Ce yue, sui chen qian, shan buguo ye_-Ketujuh, dalam matanya terdapat kesembuhan. Mereka yang lemah dan sakit akan sembuh oleh kekuatannya.

Mereka yang terluka, yang sekarat dan nyaris mati, yang sudah kenyang dengan segala kekejaman yang telah mereka terima, sembuh begitu terkena air yang mengalir dari langit. Segala luka tertutup. Sayatan dan tusukan pisau lenyap tak berbekas. Kekuatan yang baru memenuhi tubuh mereka, memampukan mereka untuk bangkit.

Itulah yang disebut kesembuhan. Mereka semua sudah tahu itu adalah kekuatan menyembuhkan.

Bagaimana dengan kekuatan yang dituntut orang-orang munafik itu? Bagaimana dengan kekuatan menghancurkan?

Laki-laki bermata emas itu telah mendengar seluruh tuntutan mereka. Kekuatan menghancurkan. Kekuatan itulah yang sesungguhnya ingin orang-orang munafik itu lihat.

Perlahan dilepaskannya gadis itu. Mata emasnya kemudian menatap lurus para _shifu_ itu, serta seluruh anak buahnya yang telah berani melakukan segala tindakan biadab ini... di tempat yang disebut _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!

Dari seluruh tempat yang ada di utara sampai selatan China ini, kenapa justru memilih tempat ini?!

Mata emas itu berkilat-kilat. Di dalamnya adalah api yang sanggup membakar apapun, bahkan benda yang paling keras dan kokoh sekalipun. Di dalam api yang berkobar-kobar itu, semuanya tidak lebih dari abu. Semuanya. Di tempat itu, dikelilingi oleh orang-orang yang baru saja sembuh serta manusia-manusia yang berani memperlakukan sesamanya seperti binatang, itu bukan seperti laki-laki biasa lagi. Itu adalah Phoenix... dengan matanya seperti pedang yang baru selesai ditempa dari tempat pembakaran, bercahaya dalam panas yang akan memelehkan apa saja.

Air hujan itu masih mengalir dengan deras. Tetapi sekarang, pada saat yang bersamaan, tanah di bawah kaki mereka seperti retak dan memuntahkan api! Api-api yang tidak padam oleh karena hujan itu, dan membakar setiap benda-benda yang tujuan eksistensinya hanya untuk mendatangkan kesakitan! Pasung, tali tambang, rantai, cambuk, belati, semua musnah oleh api itu!

Dan tak hanya itu. Lidah-lidah api itu melesat, membakar tanah di bawah para penyiksa itu! Mereka tercerai berai, berusaha meninggalkan tempat yang sudah tidak akan menjadi sekutu mereka. Tetapi api-api itu tidak membakar mereka yang disembuhkan oleh hujan.

Betapa ajaibnya... bumi memuntahkan api. Langit mencurahkan air. Tetapi tidak ada satupun yang padam atau menguap.

Angin menjerit dan berdesis dalam murkanya. Kuat seperti taufan, dan tajam seperti pisau.

Lalu sebuah suara. Suara itu keluar dari mulut manusia, tetapi sudah tidak terdengar seperti suara manusia lagi! Langit memantul-mantulkan gaung dan gemanya... seperti gemuruh petir yang menulikan setiap telinga.

"KALIAN...! KALIAN...! MANUSIA MENJIJIKAN! AIB BAGI SEGALA YANG BERNAFAS!" Itu... itu suara Sang Phoenix! Lintasan api mengelilingi para orang-orang yang kepada siapa amarahnya bermuara. Matanya bercahaya seperti matahari.

Di balik teriakan dan raungan penuh amarah itu, adalah jeritan Sang Phoenix yang sampai ke langit, seolah-olah memanggil semua yang hidup di atasnya, memaksa langit membuka tingkap-tingkapnya. "UNTUK APA BERSERU 'KEDAMAIAN', 'KEDAMAIAN', JIKA TIDAK ADA DAMAI?! PENIPU! ORANG-ORANG MUNAFIK! TIDAKKAH KALIAN JIJIK DENGAN DIRI KALIAN SENDIRI?!"

Nafasnya yang hangat seperti siap akan membakar apapun yang ada di kaki langit. Setiap tetes darahnya seakan mendidih di dalam tubuhnya. Matanya bagaikan matahari, yang siap untuk menghantamkan dirinya di atas bumi.

"Kalian masuk ke dalam kota ini..." Suaranya diselingi nafasnya yang terengah-engah. Suara rintik hujan dan derit api tidak terdengar lagi, dibandingkan dengan suaranya. "...HANYA UNTUK MELAKUKAN SEGALA KEKEJAMAN INI! MENCURI, MEMBUNUH, MENYIKSA, MENIPU... SEMUA DENGAN MEMANGGILKU! KALIAN MEMINTA KESELAMATAN DAN PERTOLONGAN... UNTUK MEMBINASAKAN ORANG LAIN!"

Tidak ada yang tidak gemetar melihatnya, khususnya orang-orang tua pendusta itu! Panas amarahnya mengambil wujud api, menyambar-nyambar di hadapan mereka.

Sebuah erangan terdengar. Teriakan murka Sang Phoenix.

Dari tubuh laki-laki bermata emas itu, sebuah pilar cahaya yang berapi-api memancar sampai ke langit! Suaranya seperti menggetarkan seisi langit dan bumi, tajam bagaikan tombak dan melesat cepat bagaikan ribuan anak panah yang ditembakkan ke langit! Pilar cahaya itu memancar, dari tubuhnya sampai kepada matahari yang tepat berada di atas kepala mereka!

Tubuhnya seolah diselimuti api, sebelum ia sendiri melesat dengan begitu cepat melewati mereka. Seakan-akan... dari punggungnya tumbuh sayap api...!

"P-Phoenix...!"

Zhang Bao, Xu Yin, dan Hongxue dengan gemetar dan kalut, memandang Rui Huo yang berusaha mengejar laki-laki berselubung api itu. Namun kecepatannya yang bagaikan bintang jatuh, bagaikan cahaya matahari jatuh di atas bumi, tidak akan bisa dikejar oleh sepasang kaki yang kecil itu!

Segera jendral itu, dengan ketakutan dan gentar, menarik Rui Huo dan melesat dengan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya! "Rui Huo! BAHAYAAAAAA!"

Dua gadis itu juga mengikuti, berusaha mengimbangi kecepatan mereka!

Laki-laki itu sudah lenyap dari pandangan mereka sedari tadi. Tetapi api yang berkobar-kobar sampai ke langit bagaikan dinding labirin yang menuntun mereka padanya! Suara-suara kekacauan dan teriakan terdengar bersahut-sahutan, sama sekali tidak pernah berhenti memenuhi langit! Awan-awan mendung yang sejak pagi memenuhi langit, kini seperti berlari ketakutan mendengarnya!

Di pelataran _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun yang luas itulah, dilihatnya laki-laki itu membelakangi mereka, memandang jauh ke bawah ke seluruh isi kota. Betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat... api telah melahap habis kota itu!

Api dari langit turun, bagaikan angkatan perang yang tak terhitung jumlahnya, membakar habis bangunan-bangunan, meja-meja, dan segala benda yang seharusnya tidak pernah ada di dunia ini! Api dari tanah bagaikan lahar, memancar keluar dari lapisan tanah di bawah mereka!

"C-celaka...!" Xu Yin, dengan segenap keberadaannya berusaha menghilangkan kegentarannya untuk bicara. "Mereka... orang-orang kota akan...!"

Hongxue dengan cepat memegang tangannya. "Tidak perlu!" Serunya sambil menuding ke kota tersebut. "Lihat itu!"

Benar. Kejanggalan itu tidak luput dari mata mereka. Api yang memancarkan cahaya bagai matahari itu hanya membakar dan menghanguskan apa yang seharusnya tidak diperlukan di sini. Sepanjang jalan, mulai dari gang terkecil sampai jalan terlebar, semuanya menjadi lintasan api. Lilin-lilin, _hio_, patung serta kertas-kertas itu... segala instrumen penipuan yang fungsinya hanya untuk memuaskan keserakahan dan keegoisan, itulah dibakar api tersebut sampai habis tak bersisa!

Tetapi pengunjung yang ada di dalamnya, mereka yang ketakutan semuanya telah berserakan keluar dan tercerai-berai. Tetapi mereka yang berani dan telah melihat semuanya dengan jelas, hanya diam memandangi api itu dengan jantung berdebar-debar. Hanya ada ketakjuban. Api yang membakar dengan penuh kengerian itu sama sekali tidak melukai mereka, barang seujung rambut pun.

Hingga akhirnya... sampai satu titik, mereka menemukan darimana api itu berasal.

Ribuan bahkan puluhan ribu pasang mata menengadah memandang ke sosok yang berdiri di depan _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun.

"P-Phoenix...!"

Suara-suara itu bersahut-sahutan, seperti genderang perang yang bersatu dengan sorak kemenangan.

Dan sebuah final menutup sahut-sahutan tersebut. Suara Sang Phoenix yang terdengar sampai ke empat penjuru kota tersebut, bahkan menembus tembok kota yang tinggi dan kokoh seperti Gunung Wu Xia di belakangnya.

"JANGAN PERCAYA PADA TIPU YANG MENGATAKAN 'INI KOTA SANG PHOENIX'!" Serunya, yang tidak hanya terdengar dari telinga tetapi juga menusuk setiap hati pendengarnya. "KOTA INI DAN SEGALA PENIPU DI DALAMNYA ADALAH KAYU BAKAR, DAN API AKAN MEMAKAN HABIS MEREKA!"

Kekuatan menghancurkan yang luar biasa. Gelombang panas dan cahaya memancar darinya, memenuhi setiap sudut kota. Tersingkaplah kota itu dan segala kegelapan di dalamnya. Segala tipu, segala kekejaman, segala kejahatan, semuanya kehilangan kekuatannya dan kekuasaannya. Tidak ada jalan lain selain menyingkir dan pergi seperti penjajah yang telah dikalahkan dan dilucuti senjatanya.

Sementara semua itu masih berlanjut, kini Phoenix itu berbalik, menatap keempat orang yang sedari tadi mengikutinya.

Tidak bisa tidak, ketika melihat mata emas yang berbahaya dan masih penuh dengan amarah yang berhembus memenuhi udara, keempat orang itu seperti kehilangan pijakan mereka. Rui Huo nyaris jatuh, semisalkan Zhang Bao tidak menahannya. Xu Yin mundur selangkah, meskipun sebenarnya jarak mereka dan laki-laki itu sudah cukup jauh. Mata Hongxue yang berwarna merah gelap, berubah menjadi seperti batu rubi yang mengkilap saat memantulkan cahaya dari mata yang ditatapnya.

Tatapan laki-laki itu berhenti pada benda-benda yang dipegang oleh Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo. Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, diacungkannya tongkatnya yang berwarna merah ke arah mereka.

Hanya dalam sekejap, kertas doa serta lilin yang ada di tangan mereka tersulut api! Api itu memusnahkannya, sampai tidak berbekas. Bahkan abunya pun tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada jejak. Seakan-akan memang benda itu tidak pernah dan tidak perlu ada di tangan mereka. Seolah ia tidak mau tangan-tangan mereka menyentuhnya.

Dari mulut dan hati mereka, keluar satu kata yang sama.

_Phoenix..._

"Rui Huo, putra Keluarga Yang." Laki-laki itu memanggil. Betapa terperanjatnya Rui Huo, bagaimana ia bisa mengenalnya, ketika belum pernah sekalipun mereka bertemu muka dengan muka seperti ini? Dan yang membuatnya lebih terkejut lagi, laki-laki itu menyunggingkan seulas senyum padanya. "Baru kali ini aku bertemu anak berhati kokoh sepertimu. Aku akan menyembuhkan _jiejie_-mu, sesuai permohonanmu." Katanya.

Bocah itu tidak dapat melakukan apapun, bahkan hanya berkedip sepersekian detik saja. Matanya tidak pernah bisa lepas dari sosok dengan aura berapi-api itu. Lututnya gemetaran siap jatuh kapan saja.

"Phoenix..." Selangkah bocah itu berjalan ke arahnya. Ia seolah tidak mendengar lagi seruan-seruan ketika kawan yang melarangnya untuk mendekat. Yang ia lihat dan ia dengar hanya Phoenix itu.

Langkahnya yang pertama ragu-ragu. Namun makin lama makin mantap.

Laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak menjauh, tidak menghindar. Ia hanya tersenyum saat melihat si bocah mendekat. Dibukanya kedua lengannya.

Sesudah itu Rui Huo tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Kakinya ditumpukannya pada tanah kuat-kuat. Ia berlari, secepat yang ia mampu. Semakin lama ia semakin dekat pada sumber kehangatan dan sumber cahaya itu, yang seperti matahari. Tubuhnya pun terasa jatuh, kehilangan segala kekuatannya dan bersandar pada laki-laki di depannya.

Ini seperti mimpi. Kalau perjalanannya di kota ini adalah seperti mimpi buruk, maka kali ini ia terbangun dari mimpi buruknya dan tiba di mimpi indah. Tidak... ini bukan mimpi indah. Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi. Ini adalah kenyataan yang tidak akan membohongi dirinya, dan justru karena itulah ia dapat mengatakan semua ini indah.

Tangannya menyentuh, bahkan memeluk Sang Phoenix.

Justru di kota ini lah, dasar neraka yang paling dalam dan gelap berkedok _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, ia bisa menemukan cahaya yang sesungguhnya.

_Fei Tiao salah._ Batin bocah itu dalam hati. _Tidak ada di dunia ini tempat yang salah untuk mencari Sang Phoenix._

Sembari airmata memaksakan diri keluar dari matanya, sebaris perkataan kuno ramalan leluhur terlintas di kepalanya.

_Yi tai yang sheng qi_-Matahari kebenaran akan terbit  
><em>Wei yi kao jun ming<em>-Bagi mereka yang mengandalkannya

Rui Huo tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus menjelaskan perasaannya. Ia senang karena _jiejie_-nya akan sembuh. Mungkin benar kata Fei Tiao, bahwa penyakit _jiejie_-nya adalah sebagai pertanda bahwa ia akan segera bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Namun, lebih dari kesembuhan sang kakak, Rui Huo senang. Bukan senang karena sesuatu yang lain, tetapi cukup karena bisa melihat saja.

Itu sudah lebih dari cukup...

_Guang yi zhi chi bang_-Pada sayapnya ada cahaya kesembuhan  
><em>Tiao xiang huan xin du<em>-Kau akan melompat gembira bagai anak sapi yang baru lahir

"Akhirnya... akhirnya aku bertemu Sang Phoenix...!" Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya, tetapi bukan karena kesedihan melainkan kegembiraan. Tangannya memeluk laki-laki itu dengan erat, seolah tidak mau melepaskannya.

Sepasang mata yang bagaikan kolam emas itu tetap memandangnya dengan tatapan teduh. Tangan kanannya berada di atas kepala Rui Huo, seperti seorang kakak yang menghibur dan membelai kepala adiknya. Itu saja cukup untuk menyampaikan beribu-ribu kata-kata. Jika satu gambar bernilai seribu kata, maka satu sentuhan adalah seribu gambar. Satu sentuhan itu... bernilai jutaan kata...

Ia memandang lagi ketiga orang lainnya. "Jendral Zhang Bao." Ucapnya, dengan suara yang tegas dan penuh wibawa seperti sebelumnya. Tetapi amarah itu telah pergi entah kemana. "Aku ada di depanmu sekarang. Tidak perlu lagi mencariku di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, maupun _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

Zhang Bao terpaku di tempatnya berdiri. Apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang? Ada milyaran hal yang ingin dikatakannya dan ditanyakannya. Tetapi ketika akhirnya ia bertemu dengan orang yang selama ini ia cari-cari, ia tidak bisa mengucapkannya. Bukan hanya karena ia lupa atau tak sanggup berkata-kata.

Namun yang terutama karena... cukup melihatnya, semua pertanyaannya terjawab.

"Phoenix..." Seluruh tubuh jendral itu seolah dibanjiri dengan aura yang begitu dashyat. Bagaikan banjir yang gelombangnya menerpa dan mencabut pohon-pohon dari akarnya, seperti itulah keadaannya sekarang. Tubuhnya jatuh di atas kedua lututnya.

Dan, ia tidak bisa mengendalikannya lagi. Aneh... ada airmata yang membasahi wajahnya. Darimana asalnya, ia tidak tahu.

Perlahan, dengan kelembutan seperti semilir angin gugur, Rui Huo dan laki-laki bermata emas itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Ia berjalan maju, hendak masuk ke dalam bangunan _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Rui Huo, dengan langkah perlahan mengikutinya. Zhang Bao menengadahkan kepala dan menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya sekarang Sang Phoenix berwujud manusia itu telah berdiri di depan pintu bangunan yang luar biasa megah dan mewah itu.

Betapa berbedanya dengan dirinya sendiri...

Sebuah suara membuat laki-laki bermata emas itu menoleh.

"T-tunggu...!" Hongxue memanggilnya. Tetapi ia tidak menemukan kekuatan di dalam tubuhnya sendiri untuk berdiri dan mengejarnya. Jangankan untuk mengejar, untuk berbicara saja bahkan lidahnya terasa lumpuh! Gadis itu hanya bisa menatapnya dalam-dalam untuk sesaat. Bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi? Seakan-akan... ia menjadi anak kecil lagi. Ia menjadi anak kecil yang tinggal di Kota Wu Jun, yang terperanjat dan kaget bukan buatan ketika orangtuanya memberitahukan padanya, bahwa anak laki-laki teman kecilnya itu adalah Sang Phoenix.

Dan mata emas itu turut menjadi bukti sekaligus saksinya.

"K-kau..." Suaranya seperti bisikan. Bibirnya gemetaran, begitu pula dengan jari telunjuknya yang perlahan terangkat ke arah sosok yang berdiri di depannya. "... apakah... k-kau...?"

Tetapi laki-laki bermata emas itu tidak menjawab. Ia diam. Yang dilakukannya hanyalah mengulurkan tangan kanannya yang mengepal.

Pandangan Hongxue jatuh, dari mata emas itu ke kepalan tangannya yang terbuka.

Perlahan tetapi pasti, tangan itu terbuka. Di atas telapak tangannya, beristirahat di atas jari-jari yang panjang itu, adalah sebuah jepit. Jepit berbentuk kupu-kupu.

Tangan Hongxue yang gemetaran naik ke kepalanya. Benar, entah sejak kapan benda itu terjatuh. Kemungkinan besar saat ia diseret-seret oleh para prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Benda itu... jepit yang usianya hanya sedikit lebih muda darinya. Benda yang menyimpan seribu satu kenangan. Jepit kupu-kupu itu adalah pemberian seorang anak laki-laki di Wu Jun...(2)

... anak laki-laki yang sama dengan pemuda yang enam belas tahun kemudian berdiri di sini. Di depan matanya. Dengan tangan yang terulur mengembalikan benda tersebut.

"Ini milikmu bukan, Hongxue?" Suara itu... memang tidak salah lagi. Nostalgia yang aneh memenuhi setiap sel-sel ingatannya di otaknya. Dan senyuman itu... dan mata emas itu... masih sama dengan yang dulu. "Aku senang kau masih menyimpannya..."

Perlahan Hongxue maju, dengan matanya masih tetap melebar terbelalak. Kini ia hanya terpisah dengan jarak selengan terulur saja dari laki-laki itu. Tetapi bodohnya ia... tidak menyiapkan dulu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Masih tetap di sana, dengan tatapan tidak percaya.

Seolah-olah... ia melihat seseorang yang sudah mati hidup kembali. Tidak ada yang menyalahkannya karena ini.

Begitu juga dengan laki-laki bermata emas itu. Diulurkannya tangannya yang memegang jepit kupu-kupu itu. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, disematkannya benda tersebut di rambut gadis itu. Seperti dulu, enam belas tahun silam, di bawah langit berbintang, langit Kerajaan Timur yang jauh melebihi pandangan manusia manapun(2).

Setelah waktu yang entah berapa lamanya, matanya terasa lembab dan basah.

"Jaga baik-baik, Hongxue..." Katanya sesudah mengembalikan benda tersebut pada pemiliknya.

Sekilas matanya mengarah ke depan, menyapu pemandangan di hadapannya. Api satu demi satu pulang ke tempat asalnya masing-masing, sesudah mengerjakan tugasnya dengan baik. Ia memandang ke langit. Hujan yang tidak pada waktunya itu telah berhenti, menampakkan langit menjelang senja yang berwarna lembayung bercampur jingga.

Api, air, angin, dan tanah. Semuanya sudah pulang. Tugas mereka sudah selesai dan mereka boleh kembali.

Tetapi ia sendiri belum.

Karena itulah ia berbalik, melangkah masuk ke dalam bangunan _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun.

Apa yang menunggunya, tidak ada yang tahu...

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 52 (Whom Is It For) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Saya pernah baca di 'The Reversed Butterfly' (dan juga pernah dikasih tau authornya, **shouta-warriors**) bahwa Lu Xun pernah ngasih Hongxue jepit bentuk kupu2~ (neeway, saya pernah di-req gambar Hongxue, udah saya taroh di Corner saya di KOEIndo. Silahkan liat bagi yag belum tau~)

*baca ulang seluruh chapter pas ngedit* _Oh God... what have I done..._

Pas saya tulis chap ini... entah kenapa saya teringat sebuah tropes di Tvtropes (yang kebetulan juga menjelaskan tentang Lu Xun). That's it. _**'BEWARE OF THE NICE ONE'**_... Tapi yah... saya rasa semua orang juga akan melakukan yang sama kalo di posisi Lu Xun... wkwkwkw...

Mengenai torture scene... saya pernah baca kalo torture yang sesungguhnya berlaku di China adalah kayak gini: si terhukum hari pertama dipotong tangannya. Trus hari kedua kakinya... begitu terus sampe kepalanya (dengan kata lain: mati). Berapa kali dipotong, itu tergantung kejahatannya. Buat penjahat yang kecil2an, dipotong 8 kali. Tapi buat yang bener2 jahat, bisa sampe 72 bagian (dengan kata lain, sampe jari2 dipotong satu2. HIIIYYYY...) Well, jadi torturing yang selama ini dialami chara2 Phoenix FORM... benernya bukan torture yang sesungguhnya (kecuali mungkin Yan Lu, mengingat matanya emang dibikin buta, which is termasuk salah satu torture China yang asli). Cuma... saya... saya... saya nggak tega menyiksa chara2 (baik OC maupun CC) dengan cara yang biadab seperti itu...! *nangis airmata buaya ala antagonis di sinetron2 alay*

Wokey... That's all for today's chap! Well, harusnya saya menutup dengan mantra kuno 'updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama' seperti biasa, kan? Tapi... mau tau apa yang terjadi, sodara? Karena satu dan dua hal, saya nggak sempat nulis chapter lagi pas UTS, dan karena itulah saya udah kehabisan chapter sesudah arc ini berakhir. So... diperlambat dikit ya progressnya... *seketika dihajar masa* Jadi... minggu depan nggak update, wokey? Updatenya **DUA** minggu lagi... Please... saya mohon sodara mengerti kondisi saya... Wokey?


	71. West

Izinkan saya curcol~

Sebenernya, niat saya seminggu ini adalah ngelanjutin Coloured Glaze yang notabene tabungannya makin menipis (seperti nasib dompet saya /halah), akhirnya bener2 terbengkalai dengan sukses~ Basically... saya... nggak berhasil menulis sebaris katapun! *gantung diri* Tanpa bermaksud menyalahkan ato melemparkan kesalahan, well, seminggu ini saya dua kali diajak **Silvermoonarisato** dan **Mocca-Marocchi** jalan2~ ASEEEEEKKKKKK~ Apalagi kemarin saya liat lomba cosplay bareng mereka~ *coret*(duh~ jadi pengen cosplay jadi Lu Xun... Tapi kata Mocca-Marocchi saya lebih cocok jadi Xiahou Ba /okayface)*coret* Well, saya masih butuh siap mental kalo harus cosplay Lu Xun DW7. Makanya itulah... saya pengen cosplay Lu Xun *coret*versi kawaii*coret* DW7 yang DLC Fairytale yang jadi White Rabbit tuh~ Ya Tian... TERLALU CUTE~ SUMPAH LU XUN JADI KELINCI EMANG TERLALU CUTE /dihajar

Nahhh... gimana nih sodara? Basically, saya sekali lagi kagak bisa ngereply review sodara, plus saya juga belum nambah satu katapun untuk tabungan chapter saya yang SESUNGGUH-SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH-SUNGGUH-SUNGGUHNYA udah mau habis...

Tapi wokeylah... sodara nggak perlu khawatir. Cukup saya aja yang khawatir~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

Tempat apa ini...?

Apakah masih sama dengan di luar?

Di sini aku tidak mendengar apapun selain hembusan nafasku sendiri. Orang-orang yang tadi berdesak-desakan di dalam bangunan ini, entah sudah pergi kemana sekarang. Mungkin sudah lari bersama yang lainnya. Syukurlah... meskipun hanya untuk beberapa detik saja, aku bisa tenang.

Suara-suara yang sedari kudengarkan adalah suara-suara yang, jika orang biasa dapat mendengakan, akan membuat bulu kuduk siapapun merinding. Jeritan dan tangisan yang bisa menghancurkan hati siapapun, khususnya aku. Tidak ada henti-hentinya. Untuk setiap satu detik aku bisa mendengar puluhan bahkan ratusan kali orang memanggil 'Phoenix! Phoenix!'

Dengan segala jeritan mereka. Dengan permohonan dan permintaan tolong. Semuanya.

Ya, di satu sisi aku mendengar jeritan-jeritan yang tidak berdaya seperti itu. Jeritan bisu yang ada di hati setiap orang di kota terkutuk ini.

Tetapi pada saat yang sama aku mendengar suara-suara lain. Suara yang, cukup mengingatnya saja, sudah membuat seluruh darah dalam tubuhku panas mendidih.

Ejekan, hinaan, tipuan, dusta, fitnah, tuduhan, ancaman... bagaikan desisan ular berbisa yang tidak henti-hentinya menyemburkan racunnya pada orang-orang itu. Apakah tidak terbersit sedikit pun di kepala para _shifu_ itu, bahwa justru merekalah yang paling kotor dan paling menjijikkan dibanding semua orang yang lain? Apakah itu kebodohan belaka? Atau kemunafikan?

_Shifu_? Itu panggilan untuk mereka? Apakah orang-orang seperti itu pantas dipanggil _shifu_? Mereka itu sama sekali bukan _shifu_. Mereka cuma pencuri yang datang hanya untuk mencuri dan membunuh dan membinasakan saja. Dan sebagai ganti dari mencuri hidup orang-orang yang malang itu, mereka menukarnya dengan beban-beban berat yang tidak terpikulkan. Percuma saja _shifu-shifu_ itu mengajari orang-orang Shu tentang Sang Phoenix lah, untuk sembayang di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang lah, untuk membeli segala perlengkapan doa lah, tetapi pada saat yang sama mengajak mereka untuk membenci sesama manusia yang lain, orang-orang yang bukan Shu dan para Gaibang.

Keterlaluan...

Tanganku yang mengepal perlahan terbuka, kini terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhku. Sekarang yang tersisa hanyalah keheningan. Bagaikan neraka yang sudah dikosongkan, yang jiwa-jiwa yang tersiksa didalamnya telah dikeluarkan. Sekarang hanya kekosongan saja, seperti saat pertama kali sang waktu memiliki keberadaan di alam semesta ini.

Dimana aku sekarang...?

Oh iya... aku berada di dalam bangunan utama kuil yang katanya kuil terbesar di kota ini. Namanya... kalau tidak salah... _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun.

Saat aku berpikir bahwa aku bisa mengistirahatkan pikiranku, meski hanya untuk beberapa detik saja, aku mendengar suara-suara lain.

"_Kemarilah..."_

Hah...?

"_Mendekatlah... jangan berhenti..."_

Mataku sedikit mengabur dan pandanganku berputar-putar, mungkin karena kekuatan yang sedari tadi terpancar dan mengalir dari tubuhku. Kutajamkan pendengaranku. Itu... suara itu berbeda dengan suara-suara yang selama ini terus-menerus berteriak memanggilku 'Phoenix! Phoenix!'. Jika suara-suara yang selama ini memanggilku terdengar dari kepalaku, suara ini tidak. Suara ini seperti suara dari dalam hatiku sendiri. Tidak ada sumbernya selain dari diriku. Aneh... suara yang dekat, tetapi jauh...

Suara itu adalah... suara yang sama dengan yang kemarin malam membangunkanku dan menyuruhku kemari.

Percuma saja aku mengedarkan pandangan mencari sumber suara tersebut, sebab asalnya dari dalam hatiku. Syukurlah, hatiku sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku, kemanakah mataku harus memandang saat itu demi menemukannya.

Ruangan yang besar seperti aula ini, apakah disediakan untuk raksasa? Atapnya seolah ingin mencapai langit, begitu tinggi dengan segala ornamen-ornamen mewah berlebur emas yang menghiasinya. Tempat ini indah. Indah, tetapi tidak bermakna. Hanya seperti kotak kosong yang diperbesar, kemudian di dalamnya dihiasi segala macam hal-hal tak berguna. Langit-langit yang tinggi itu bukannya memberikan kesan lega, malah seperti menekan hati setiap orang di dalamnya. Tempat seperti ini tidak akan diingat oleh siapapun.

Kalaupun semisalkan diingat, itu karena ada sesuatu di tengah-tengahnya.

Demi melihatnya, seakan setiap partikel udara terkecil di ruangan ini berubah menjadi bulu-bulu burung berwarna keemasan. Bulu yang berjatuhan seperti salju, bahkan besentuhan dengan wajahku. Di hadapanku adalah sebuah patung yang begitu besar. Tingginya mencapai lima belas meter, hampir sembilan kali tinggiku. Jadi... inikah patung yang disentuh gadis malang itu, yang dituduh penyihir kegelapan?

Dari sayap yang mengembang, dari setiap ukiran helai bulunya yang berwarna seperti api, dari paruh dan cakar dan ekornya, aku tahu patung itu merepresentasikan Phoenix.

Tapi aku tidak dapat takjub atau kagum melihatnya. Itu sama sekali bukan Phoenix. Sepasang mata itu terlihat dingin dan tanpa nyawa. Sayapnya yang mengembang juga, daripada menjangkau, lebih terlihat seperti menunjukkan keponggahan. Aku tidak suka melihatnya. Pantaslah gadis malang itu kecewa dan sedih. 'Phoenix' yang dilihatnya memang terlihat dingin dan jauh.

Aku tidak mau memandang benda aneh ini lama-lama. Namun saat aku hendak memaling wajah, suara itu terdengar lagi.

"_Jangan pergi...!"_

Pandanganku kembali ke patung itu dengan cepat.

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap berusaha melihatnya dengan lebih jelas. Aku... aku... apakah mataku melewatkan sesuatu? Aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa! Tidak ada yang aneh atau janggal di dalamnya! Tidak ada orang siapapun. Dan tentunya benda mati itu tidak dapat berbicara.

Jadi... kenapa?

Aku terdiam sejenak. Berpikir. Di dunia ini ada hal-hal yang dapat dan harus dilihat dengan mata terbuka lebar. Tetapi ada juga hal-hal yang hanya bisa dilihat dengan mata tertutup. Sebab ketika kita menutup mata, kita tidak perlu melihat segala sesuatu yang nyata yang mungkin tidak perlu diperhatikan. Sama seperti ketika melihat matahari. Dengan mata terbuka, cahaya yang terang dan langit cerah yang memantulkannya akan segera membuat mata siapapun menjadi buta. Tetapi ketika melihatnya sambil menutup mata, matahari itu akan terlihat seperti lingkaran penuh berwarna merah api.

Dengan mata tertutup, aku berusaha melihat apa yang tersembunyi di dalam ruangan ini. Aku berusaha mencarinya meski kemungkinan keberhasilanku mendekati nol persen.

"_Kau bisa melihatku sekarang...?"_

Suara itu...

Perlahan, di dalam kegelapan yang terbentang di hadapanku, bola-bola cahaya kecil yang berserakan mulai berkumpul. Sesuatu mulai terlihat. Dunia yang hanya terbagi menjadi cahaya dan kegelapan, mulai berubah menjadi dunia hitam putih tanpa warna. Dan semakin aku memfokuskan pengelihatan itu, dengan mataku tertutup, kulihat berbagai warna mulai bercampur dengan dunia monokrom itu.

Perlahan-lahan... semuanya mulai jelas. Dari kegelapan yang tak berujung, kulihat seutas rantai yang panjang, terbentang sampai ke ujung kegelapan yang lain. Bukan hanya seutas rantai, tetapi puluhan... tidak. Ratusan rantai yang besar. Yah, bukan pemandangan yang jelek. Rantai-rantai itu adalah rantai-rantai emas yang indah dan mengkilat, emas murni yang entah berapa mahalnya. Rantai itu dihiasi dengan batu mulia yang entah berapa banyaknya, bagaikan kalung dan gelang raksasa yang dibentangkan di atas kain beludru hitam.

Namun tetap saja, ada sesuatu yang salah di sana.

Kulihat _seseorang_ digantung tengah-tengah seluruh rantai itu. Tepatnya, dililit dan diikat dengan rantai-rantai itu. Tangan dan kaki_nya_ diikat oleh rantai-rantai itu, atau apakah aku harus mengatakannya 'dihiasi'? Ya, rantai-rantai itu menarik tangan dan kaki_nya_, sampai tubuh_nya_ tidak bisa bergerak lagi. Mataku terbelalak lebar melihat_nya_, sampai terasa hampir jatuh dari kelopaknya. Aku tahu itu siapa _orang itu_!

_Dia_ juga memandangku.

"_Akhirnya kau sampai juga... _Zuan Jin_..."_

Jantungku terasa berhenti berdetak. Detik itu juga, mataku terbuka.

Kali ini, pemandangan yang kasat mata dan yang tidak kasat mata, menyatu menjadi satu. Aku masih berada di aula yang besar itu. Patung raksasa itu masih berdiri dengan gagah di hadapanku. Tapi... patung itu transparan sekarang. Aku bisa melihat siapa itu yang di dalamnya.

Dan... aku baru sadar... betapa miripnya patung itu dengan rantai-rantai emas yang kulihat tadi...

"_TAI YAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNGGGGGG_!"

Aku berlari, secepat yang kakiku bisa.

Bagaimana... bagaimana bisa...?! Rantai-rantai apa itu?

Dan... dan... inikah apa yang dimaksudkan_nya_ saat itu, ketika aku bertemu dengan_nya_ di dekat Kota Jiang Yang(1)? Aku masih ingat dengan jelas, setiap kata, apa yang diucapkannya...

"_Aku dikurung di sebuah tempat yang dari luar kelihatannya indah, tetapi di dalamnya penuh kebusukan. Di sini hanya ada penipu-penipu yang mengatakan cerita bohong tentang kau dan aku. Orang-orang yang semaunya sendiri menciptakan diriku menurut apa yang mereka mau. Aku sudah muak dengan mereka."_

Itu yang _Tai Yang_ katakan padaku malam itu(1). Ternyata inilah yang dimaksudkan_nya_. Tempat seindah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, apalagi dengan kuil semegah ini di dalamnya, dan patung berlabur emas ini... indah, bukan? Namun di dalamnya, siapa yang tahu?

Kulayangkan tinjuku. Mungkin karena keinginanku, mungkin untuk menumpahkan segala emosi di dalam batinku. Aku tidak tahu lagi. Tapi percuma saja... tanganku tidak dapat menghancurkan patung ini, apalagi melepaskan _Tai Yang_ dari rantai-rantai yang mengikatnya! Sial...! SIAAALLL!

Kepalaku... benar-benar sakit...! Dan tanganku yang sehabis meninju patung ini malah menambah kesakitannya.

Kenapa...? Apa yang terjadi...?

"_Tai Yang_! Apa yang terjadi?!" Aku bertanya, tetapi nyaris berteriak. "Siapa yang melakukan ini?! Dan... kenapa?"

_Dia_ cuma tersenyum simpul. Bukan senyum senang atau senyum sedih, itu adalah senyum aneh yang... yang akan dilakukan seseorang kalau sudah tidak tahu lagi harus menjawab apa.

"_Kau tahu, _Zuan Jin_, seperti apa Shu ini sebelumnya? Aku ingat saat dulu, penduduknya bergembira dan berterima kasih dengan segala hasil alamnya. Hidup mereka penuh kebahagiaan, menyayangi satu sama lain, dan mereka menikmati segala sesuatu. Baik yang menyenangkan maupun menyedihkan. Kaisarnya begitu mempedulikan rakyatnya, ia mencari kedamaian, mencari... kita."_

Telingaku mendengarkannya. Tetapi hatiku tidak mau tenang!

Benarkah itu...? Shu...? Tempat yang seperti itu?

Ketika aku melihat apa yang terjadi di neraka bernama _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini, pandanganku berubah seluruhnya. Apakah yang _Tai Yang_ katakan itu benar? Apakah dulu Shu adalah tempat yang seindah itu? Seperti Wu, tetapi begitu kaya dan menikmati kekayaan itu? Benarkah? Benarkah mereka adalah orang yang menyayangi satu dengan lainnya?

Kalau begitu... kenapa yang kulihat seperti ini?

Aku... detik aku melihat gadis malang itu serta orang-orang lainnya yang tak bersalah, tetapi diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang... entahlah. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa mempercayakan diriku pada kerajaan ini, sebab aku sudah mengenal semuanya...

Tubuhku merosot, jatuh di atas kedua lututku. Tanpa bisa kukendalikan, airmataku mengalir begitu saja.

Aku sudah mencoba percaya dan menyayangi tempat ini... tapi...

"_Tidak perlu menangis..."_ Kata_nya_ dengan suara lebih perlahan. _"Saat pertama kali Kaisar Shu membangun kota ini, tidak ada yang salah. Semua orang menyukainya karena di tempat inilah mereka bisa percaya... bisa berharap..."_

Tanganku mengepal.

"_Aneh... aku tidak ingat pernah menyuruh melakukan sesuatu seperti ini... aku bahkan tidak ingat kapan pernah bersalah pada mereka..."_ _Tai Yang_ tertawa getir. _"Para penipu dan perampok berjubah putih berkilauan itu memimpin tempat ini. Mereka mengatakan dan melakukan hal-hal yang jahat. Ya, betapa munafiknya mereka. Yang satu mulai menipu yang lainnya, mengajarinya untuk menipu yang lainnya. Generasi pemimpin yang pertama menipu yang kedua, yang kedua menipu yang ketiga, sampai semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Mereka merampas aku dari orang-orang yang terlupakan..."_

Perlahan kepalaku menengadah menatap_nya_. Kali ini _ia_ tersenyum ke arahku. Senyum lega.

"_Ahhh... tapi... tidak apa-apa. Aku senang ada kau..."_ Lanjutnya. _"_Zuan Jin_... kau adalah aku. Kau adalah aku yang bisa bertemu dengan orang-orang yang malang dan yang terbuang. Dan... aku adalah kau. Aku adalah kau yang terkurung di tempat busuk ini..."_

"_Tai Yang_..." Mulutku terbuka, serasa ingin berteriak. Tetapi... yang keluar hanya bisikan. "Apa yang harus kulakukan? Aku... aku harus... tapi aku tidak bisa..."

Suaranya terdengar lagi, menjawabku dengan segera. _"Bebaskan aku."_

Kutengadahkan kepalaku.

"_Bebaskan aku."_ Ia mengulangi. Kali ini wajahnya berubah. Tegas dan kaku. _"Bebaskan aku, _Zuan Jin_. Aku sudah muak di tempat ini."_

Untuk sesaat, aku tidak bisa berkata apapun, tidak bisa berbuat apapun atau memikirkan apapun. Kupandangi kedua belah tanganku sesaat. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Apa...?

Tepat saat itu, aku mendengar suara derap langkah kaki dan nafas memburu yang cepat. dari belakang, kudengar seseorang memanggilku. Dengan cepat, aku berbalik dan melihat siapa itu yang belari, dengan wajahnya penuh ketakutan dan ketidakpercayaan.

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Kami tidak terlambat, kan? Dan tidak salah tempat, kan?

Benar. Ini adalah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kota yang sangat ingin dikunjungi Lu Xun dan Yangmei. Kalau Yangmei, aku tahu alasannya. Tapi Lu Xun... awalnya kupikir alasannya sama dengan Yangmei, hanya untuk tamasya sekaligus minta tolong pada para _shifu_ itu. Siapa nyana rupanya tempat ini berkebalikan dari apa yang kami kira? Rencana mengunjungi kota ini pun batal.

Tapi... sepertinya... Lu Xun punya alasan lain. Dan aku tidak tahu apa itu.

"Zhao Yun! Ayo!"

Kudengar suara Yangmei memanggilku. Semua sudah turun dari kuda masing-masing dan bergegas masuk. Tapi aku? Masih dengan bodohnya aku duduk di atas punggung kudaku. Aku masih butuh waktu untuk merenung dan berpikir.

Kenapa? Kenapa Lu Xun tidak memberitahukan hal ini pada kami semua? Kita adalah teman, bukan? Sahabat? Dan sahabat tidak akan menyimpan rahasianya! Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa Guan Ping bisa begitu marah, bahkan membenci Lu Xun. Itu karena Lu Xun tidak pernah mengatakan segalanya di depan wajah kami langsung!

Aku tahu... aku tahu aku memang bodoh dan aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan aku tahu percuma saja Lu Xun memberitahukan apapun padaku. Toh, aku tidak akan dan tidak mau mengerti.

Tapi...! Dia tidak adil sekali...! Dia menjadi seperti orang yang paling mengerti dan paling tahu segala sesuatu, bahkan paling tahu tentang aku! Dan... dan aku...? Aku tidak mengerti bahkan diriku sendiri!

Dengan perasaan kacau balau, aku turun dari punggung kudaku. Kulihat kelima orang lainnya memperhatikanku dengan prihatin. Khususnya Zhou Ying.

"Zhao Yun," Panggil gadis berambut panjang itu. "Ada apa? Ada yang membuatmu khawatir? Tenang saja... aku yakin Lu Xun akan baik-baik saja."

Ya. Lebih baik begitu. Sebab kalau dia rupanya tidak baik-baik saja, aku akan makin tidak bisa berhenti menyalahkannya.

"Iya..." Jawabku pendek dan mengangguk. Kami berjalan mendekati pintu masuk _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Inilah pertama kalinya aku menginjakkan kaki di kota legendaris ini. Sayangnya, aku tidak diberi kesempatan untuk mengagumi keindahan dan kemegahannya. Kota ini seperti sesudah terkena badai dan kebakaran besar, dengan beberapa orang penjaga dan orang-orang yang berpakaian pedagang lari kocar-kacir sambil menyumpah dan menangisi barang-barang mereka. Kenapa bisa begini?

Anehnya, tidak semua orang seperti itu. Sebagian besar dari mereka, sepertinya para pengunjung dan rakyat jelata biasa, kelihatan penuh dengan ketakjuban dan kegembiraan. Mereka berlomba-lomba berlari masuk ke salah satu bagian dalam kota tersebut.

Guan Xing yang sudah pernah berada di sini sebelumnya, meski itu tujuh tahun yang lalu, terbingung-bingung melihat keadaan ini. "Aneh..."

Aku menoleh. "Ada apa?"

Sebenarnya tidak perlu dijelaskan. Aku sudah bisa melihatnya sendiri. Kulihat berbagai barang-barang seperti patung, kertas-kertas yang aku tidak tahu apa, kantong jimat, lilin, dan benda-benda lainnya, berjatuhan dan berserakan dengan keadaan hangus. Meja-meja terbalik. Bahkan bangunan-bangunan terlihat hangus. Sekarang aku mengerti. Mungkin kota ini benar-benar baru mengalami kebakaran hebat, karena itulah para pedagang dan penjaganya berlari kocar-kacir.

Tapi... kalau semisalkan benar begitu... kenapa orang-orang ini tidak takut? Kenapa mereka malah makin kelihatan gembira dan malah berusaha masuk?

"Kota ini sebenarnya dipenuhi dengan pedagang yang berjualan barang-barang seperti ini. Yahhh... mereka semua penipu." Bisiknya berusaha sepelan mungkin. "Bodohnya, orang-orang suka ditipu. Mereka percaya pada para pencuri ini. Barang-barang yang mereka dagangkan sebenarnya hanya untuk cari untung saja."

Aku mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Yahhh... sebenarnya aku cukup senang kalau kota ini benar-benar terbakar. Tahu rasa para pedagang itu." Ucap Guan Xing sambil mengangkat bahu. "Entah sudah berapa tahun mereka merampas milik orang lain. Sekarang, giliran mereka yang menerima ganjarannya."

Mataku memandang Guan Xing lekat-lekat. Seulas senyum yang aneh menghiasi bibirnya sembari ia memandangi rumah-rumah yang terbakar dan barang-barang dagangan yang tercecer. Kalau benar apa yang Guan Xing katakan, berarti kemungkinan besar barang-barang ini dijual oleh para pedagang itu dengan harga yang sangat mahal. Para pengunjung, mau tidak mau, harus membelinya.

Yah, lalu kenapa? Aku lebih penasaran tentang Guan Xing sendiri daripada tentang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar sebuah suara memotong pembicaraan kami berdua. Suara Yangmei yang ceria, tetapi kurasa sedang tidak tepat pada waktunya. "Ohhhh! Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau bilang padaku bahwa, untuk mendapatkan kedamaian, tidak perlu ada Sang Phoenix yang membawanya!" Seru gadis itu sambil melompat-lompat kegirangan. "Pasti karena kau berada di tempat ini dan tidak merasakan kedamaian itu, kan?"

Apa? Guan Xing pernah berkata seperti itu pada Yangmei? Aku menembakkan tatapan mataku pada Guan Xing, yang dengan segera menoleh ke arah Yangmei sambil mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Hah? Apa maksudmu, Yangmei?" Mungkin ini pertama kalinya aku melihat Guan Xing bingung dan heran saat ditanyai sesuatu.

Jangankan Guan Xing, bahkan ketiga orang yang lain sampai terheran-heran juga.

"Tunggu sebentar, Yangmei." Sahut Hui Ying. "Ini adalah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kota yang dibangun Kaisar Liu Bei agar kita bisa mendokan agar Sang Phoenix serta kedamaiannya cepat datang."

Jian Wang mengangguk. "Bagaimana kau bisa bilang justru di tempat ini tidak bisa merasakan kedamaian?"

Sementara Zhou Ying, dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Yang dilakukannya hanya tetap mengedarkan pandangannya ke setiap ujung kota tersebut. Dan... kelihatannya dia sependapat dengan Yangmei.

"Kau bilang di sini ada banyak penipu. Yahhh... para pedagang-pedagang itu." Jawab Yangmei, masih dengan senyum yang sama. Kali ini tidak hanya menjawab Guan Xing tetapi juga dua jendral lainnya. "Dan jujur saja... aku pernah bertemu dengan... apa itu namanya... _shifu_. Ya, _shifu-shifu_ yang menyebalkan, munafik, sok kuasa, sukanya mengadu domba orang dan sok suci sekali! Mereka itu bilangnya saja orang-orang yang dipilih Phoenix, lah... apapun itu... tapi bersama dengan mereka, kita sama sekali tidak bisa merasakan kedamaian!" Katanya panjang lebar dengan suara yang lantang, sama sekali tidak peduli kalau kejujurannya itu bisa membahayakan dirinya sendiri.

Gadis Wu itu mengangkat bahu. "Benar juga, sih. Orang-orang itu tidak baik dan sukanya main hakim sendiri. Makanya itu kau bilang yang penting menjadi orang baik dan menaati hukum, kan?"

Kulihat Guan Xing terhenyak. Ia menunduk sejenak. "Aku tidak tahu." Ia mengakui. Ya Tian... dia benar-benar jujur sekali dan tidak berusaha menutup-nutupi ketidaktahuannya, sama seperti kemarin aku bercakap-cakap dengannya. "Mungkin... kau benar."

Belum habis Guan Xing bicara, tiba-tiba dari arah barat, kulihat seorang gadis berlari-lari melawan arus manusia. Ya, semua orang sedang berlomba-lomba berlari ke barat, menuju sebuah bangunan yang dari sini saja sudah terlihat betapa tinggi dan megahnya. Gadis itu, sebaliknya, berlari menantang arus dan kadang-kadang menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk mempercepat gerakannya.

Semakin dekat... sepertinya gadis itu kelihatan makin familiar...

"Lho!" Teriak Yangmei sambil menunjuk. "Itu kan teman masa kecil Lu Xun!"

Mataku mendelik. "Oh iya! Kau benar!"

Sementara ketiga jendral itu kebingungan sendiri, Zhou Ying sudah melompat-lompat sambil melambaikan tangannya. "Hongxue! Li Hongxue!"

Iya! Itu Hongxue! Itu adalah gadis pemain _erhu_ yang kami temui di Kota Xiang Ke! Dan... dia jugalah gadis yang memiliki dendam kesumat dengan para _shifu_, sampai-sampai berusaha membunuh mereka! Semisalkan saat itu Lu Xun tidak menghentikannya, pasti _shifu_ itu sudah tinggal nama sekarang. Yah, sebenarnya aku agak menyayangkan hal itu...

Hongxue rupanya menemukan kami. Tapi... yahhh... kurasa dia tidak bisa langsung mengenal kami. Soalnya, yang menghentikannya kan Lu Xun? Kami cuma jadi penonton saja. Ditambah lagi, Lu Xun waktu itu tidak memperkenalkan dirinya dengan nama asli. Paling-paling Hongxue sudah melupakan kami semua...

Ternyata aku salah! Gadis itu melompat turun tepat di depan kami. Wajahnya memerah dan penuh dengan peluh dan... airmata? Nafasnya sama sekali tidak teratur.

"Hongxue!" Yangmei berlari-lari ke arahnya sambil membantunya berdiri tegak. "Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa yang baru saja terjadi padamu?" Tanyanya dengan keprihatian sesungguhnya.

Namun, sayang sekali, bukannya menerima jawaban baik-baik, Hongxue menatap tajam ke arahnya. Seandainya ia mempunya kekuatan lebih, pasti Yangmei sudah dihantamnya sekarang.

Dengan sisa-sisa nafas di paru-parunya, ia berteriak. "Kau...!" Geramnya sambil mencengkram kerah baju Yangmei. "Kenapa...! Kenapa kau tidak bilang siapa dia sebenarnya?! Itu... orang itu... apakah kau tahu aku menghabiskan berapa tahun ini... HANYA UNTUK MENCARINYA?! Dan kau tidak memberitahu aku bahwa dia adalah Sang Phoenix itu?!"

"Hongxue!" Celaka! Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba jadi begini? Apa dia lagi-lagi bertemu Lu Xun? Kemungkinan besar begitu! Dan... memangnya... apa yang Lu Xun lakukan? Ya Tian...! Sekarang bukan waktunya untuk berdebat dan bertengkar! Aku dan Zhou Ying sama-sama menghampiri kedua gadis itu, kemudian berusaha melerai keduanya. "Hongxue! Ada apa? Ada apa dengan Lu Xun?!"

"Kumohon..." Pinta Zhou Ying. "Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyalahkan...!"

Syukurlah Hongxue mau diberi pengertian, atau mungkin juga karena tahu tidak mungkin melawan kami sekaligus. Tangannya terlepas dari kerah baju Yangmei. "Kalian memanggilnya apa? Lu Xun...?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut. Tapi sampai di situ saja, sebab sesudah itu ia langsung menjawab seolah pertanyaan tadi tidak pernah ada. "Aku juga tidak mengerti. Kalian teman-temannya, kan? Kalian pasti lebih mengerti daripada aku. Dia ada di _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun sekarang." Jawabnya. Dingin.

"_Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun?" Serempak aku, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei bertanya.

"_Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun..." Gumam Guan Xing sambil maju selangkah. Ia seperti mengucapkan sesuatu yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya. "Aku tahu tempat itu. Ayo kita bergegas!"

Namun tepat sebelum kami sempat berlari, Hongxue menarik tangan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying terlebih dahulu. "Tunggu dulu! Kalian semua!" Panggilnya. Kami semua menoleh ke arahnya. "Ada hal lain yang juga penting! Jika ada salah satu di antara kalian yang seorang jendral, ikutlah denganku! Ada sesuatu yang harus aku adukan!"

Kali ini suara Hongxue dipenuhi dengan dendam dan kebencian. Aku tidak tahu apa itu... tapi kalau tidak salah memang dia ada dendam terhadap para _shifu_, kan? Dan dia ingin mengadukan sesuatu pada seorang jendral?

Apakah...?

Dari sudut mataku, kulihat Hui Ying, jendral wanita itu, maju selangkah. "Aku adalah Jendral Li Hui Ying, penjaga Kota Yong An." Katanya dengan tegas pada gadis yang masih asing olehnya ini. "Aku akan ikut denganmu. Yang lainnya akan mencari Sang Phoenix itu."

Hongxue menyipitkan mata, mengamati jendral di depannya. "Baiklah."

"TUNGGU!"

Kini semua mata beralih ke sumber suara yang berteriak. Dan orang itu adalah... Yangmei.

Ya. Yangmei. Gadis itu, dengan kedua tangannya, memegang kepalanya seolah-olah ada palu godam yang terus-menerus menghantam kepadanya. "Hongxue... aku juga... aku juga ingin ikut denganmu..." Katanya dengan suara tertahan.

Ada apa dengan Yangmei?

"Yangmei? Kau tidak mau bertemu dengan Lu Xun?" Tanyaku terkejut.

"Ya! Untuk apa kau ikut denganku?" Tanya Hongxue dengan dingin. "Lebih baik kau bertemu dengannya saja."

Namun... baik untuk pertanyaanku maupun pertanyaan Hongxue, gadis itu menjawab dengan gelengen pelan yang makin lama makin cepat. "Tidak... aku tidak mau bertemu dengan Lu Xun..." APA?! Untuk pertama kalinya aku mendengar Yangmei berkata begitu! Kenapa?! Bagaimana mungkin?! "Aku takut... aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya sekarang... aku... aku tidak mau..."

Suara Yangmei lebih terdengar seperti rintihan daripada jawaban. Apalagi... sesudah itu Yangmei jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua tangannya masih meremas kepalanya kuat-kuat.

"Meimei!" Teriak Zhou Ying prihatin, sebelum berlutut di sisinya. Diangkatnya wajah Yangmei, hanya untuk menemukan wajahnya yang memerah dan penuh air mata. Di balik mata peraknya itu... seolah ada kesedihan dan kesakitan yang luar biasa. Dan... bukan hanya Zhou Ying yang terkejut. Kami semua... kami semua juga sama.

"Ya Tian!" Dipeluknya kakak sepupunya itu kuat-kuat. "Meimei...! Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau seperti ini?"

Aku... aku tidak mengerti...

Yangmei menangis terisak-isak. "Zhou Ying... sebenarnya... sebenarnya aku bisa merasakan perasaan Lu Xun, begitu pula sebaliknya... maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya..." Katanya menjelaskan. Zhou Ying hanya menggeleng, dan begitu pula aku dalam hati. Memang benar Yangmei tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada kami. Tapi... samar-samar aku tahu bahwa antara Lu Xun dan Yangmei, ada sebuah ikatan yang tidak mungkin bisa diputuskan. "Dan... dan sekarang... aku bisa merasakannya lagi... Lu Xun... Lu Xun...!"

"Ada apa dengan Lu Xun?!" Tanyaku dan Zhou Ying bersamaan. Sumpah! Aku tidak bermaksud berteriak pada gadis yang tengah menangis ini! Tapi... begitu melihat tangisannya, aku tahu ada sesuatu yang tidak baik terjadi pada Lu Xun! Aku tidak tahu apa itu, tapi...

"Lu Xun... dia sedang benar-benar sedih dan marah dan kecewa dan terluka dan... dan... dan..." Wajah Yangmei kacau, begitu juga dengan kata-katanya. Kurasa... ia sedang menunjukkan pada kami semua betapa kacaunya perasaan Lu Xun yang ia rasakan. "Aku tahu aku jahat dan egois...! Tapi... tapi... tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau melihat Lu Xun menangis...!"

Aku terdiam.

"Ya Tian...! Sudah cukup...!" Ia menjerit, lirih dan pilu. "Aku tidak mau lagi melihatnya menderita, sementara aku sendiri tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya...!"

Aku tidak punya kata-kata lagi untuk menentang Yangmei. Aku tahu benar perasaannya. Aku bisa bersimpati dengannya karena aku pun juga berpikir seperti itu. Lu Xun menangis. Lu Xun sedih. Dan aku? Sama seperti Yangmei, aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain menghiburnya. Padahal... aku sendiri tidak tahu apa yang kukatakan. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengerti kesedihannya!

Dan... tahu apa yang terjadi? Pasti sesudah itu Lu Xun akan tersenyum dan bilang 'terima kasih', seolah-olah kata-kata penghiburanku sebegitu bermanfaat dan manjur untuk mengobati kesedihannya.

Tapi... tidak begitu. Yang membuat Lu Xun berterima kasih pasti bukan kata-kataku. Dia tersenyum, merasa terhibur, dan bilang 'terima kasih' bukan karena segala hal-hal tidak berguna yang kukatakan untuk menyemangatinya. Cuma... berterima kasih karena aku mau menghiburnya. Karena aku ada di sebelahnya dan peduli padanya. Karena aku temannya. Karena... aku.

Yangmei pasti merasakan yang sama. Zhou Ying juga. Siapapun yang sudah lama mengenalnya pasti akan merasakan hal yang sama.

Betapa anehnya seorang Lu Xun. Orang yang baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya akan merasa bahwa dia tahu segala sesuatu tentang dirinya. Sebaliknya, orang-orang yang justru sudah lama bersama dengannya, justru tidak akan mengerti apa-apa.

Aku berjalan mendekati dua gadis itu, sementara Zhou Ying memeluk Yangmei erat-erat. "Aku mengerti... aku mengerti... kalau begitu, aku juga akan bersama-sama denganmu..." Katanya selembut yang ia bisa sambil membantu Yangmei berdiri.

Kutepuk bahunya. "Pergilah dengan Zhou Ying. Kalau kau merasa tidak sanggup, jangan bertemu dengannya." Kataku. "Tapi ingat... kehadiranmu adalah yang terpenting untuknya..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, aku meninggalkan keempat gadis itu. Yangmei tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Dan kemana Hongxue akan membawa mereka, aku tidak tahu. Guan Xing dan Jian Wang sudah menungguku. Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, kami berlari melanjutkan perjalanan kami menuju ke tempat bernama _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun itu.

Wajah Yangmei yang penuh airmata kembali terlintas di kepalaku.

_Ya Tian... Lu Xun... apakah yang dikatakan Yangmei itu benar? Apakah kau tengah sedih dan terluka? Dan marah dan kecewa? Apalagi yang terjadi padamu? Kenapa kau tidak mau mengatakannya pada kami?_

Jalanan yang berada di bawah kakiku makin susah dilalui. Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau sungguhan?

_Kau selalu menanggung segalanya sendirian. Kau memang egois! Kau mengerjakan segala yang berat-erat, kau memikul sendirian semua ini. Tetapi ketika saatnya kita mendapat imbalan, saat ketika akhir yang bahagia sudah datang untuk kita, kau dengan polos dan cerianya berkata 'ini adalah kerja keras kita semua!'_

_Kau tahu betapa menjengkelkannya itu? Kau pernah bilang padaku agar jika aku bersedih atau menyimpan beban di dalam hatiku, aku harus mengatakannya padamu. Dan aku menurutinya. Aku masih ingat saat aku memberitahukan masa laluku yang kelam padamu. Aku membagikan bebanku... hanya untuk kau mengambil semuanya!_

_Kau mengambil semua bebanku dan meletakkannya di atas punggungmu! Dan bukan cuma aku! Entah berapa banyaknya orang!_

_Apakah kau tidak sadar bahwa... dari antara kami semua... justru kau-lah yang paling banyak membawa beban?_

_Kau masih ingat, Lu Xun? Di kota Jiang Yang dulu, apa yang pernah aku katakan padamu? Aku bilang bahwa kau seperti seseorang yang membawa beban yang sangat berat, menyusuri jalanan yang panjang dan tidak ada habisnya. Dan orang-orang di sekelilingmu berusaha menjatuhkanmu. Apakah kau tidak pernah merasa lelah, Lu Xun?_

_Lebih baik kau tidak berkata 'tidak'! Aku tahu kau adalah orang yang jujur dan tidak mungkin berbohong! Kau pasti bilang 'iya, aku memang lelah. Tapi...'_

_Lu Xun, kata-kata 'tapi' itulah yang aku tidak suka._

_Lu Xun, katakan satu hal. Siapa di antara kita yang salah? Siapa di antara kita yang tidak mau mengerti satu sama lain? Siapakah di antara kita yang bukan sahabat yang baik?_

Mendadak, kakiku berhenti melangkah.

"Zhao Yun?" Kedua jendral itu berhenti, memandangku keheranan. "Ada apa?"

Kukeluarkan sebuah senjata yang kubawa. Tidak, aku tidak membawa tombakku. Tombakku itu sudah rusak dan tidak berfungsi lagi. Aku meninggalkannya karena kupikir toh tidak akan berguna. Yang kubawa sekarang adalah senjata yang selama ini selalu menyelamatkan diriku, baik dari musuh maupun dari diriku sendiri. Benda ini tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kedua pedang Lu Xun.

Aku mendesah. "Guan Xing, kakakmu, Guan Ping, sempat mengatakan hal ini padaku. _'Matahari terbit adalah hal yang paling tidak berharga di dunia ini. Karena, kita tidak akan bisa membayar secercah cahaya pun dari matahari itu.'_(2)" Ucapku datar. Entah apa yang kukatakan sebenarnya.

Kita bisa membeli lilin sebanyak apapun. Tetapi kita tidak akan pernah bisa membayar cahaya matahari barang sedikit pun. Begitu kan kata Guan Ping? Kita bisa membeli teman sebanyak apapun, dengan pujian, dengan uang, dengan barang-barang lainnya. Tetapi, kita tidak akan peran bisa membayar seorang sahabat. Apalagi kalau sahabat itu adalah Sang Phoenix. Dan kalau karena itulah maka matahari terbit tidak berharga, apakah itu berarti seorang sahabat juga tidak berharga?

Sahabatku... Sang Phoenix itu... tidak berharga?

Kudengar jawaban dari Guan Xing. "Matahari terbit tidak akan pernah bisa dibayar. Tapi itu adalah hak kita sebagai makhluk hidup. Kita memang pantas mendapatkannya. Lalu kenapa?"

Aku menelan ludah.

Sampai tiba-tiba, aku mendengar jawaban lain. Kali ini dari Jian Wang.

"Tidak! Tidak begitu!" Seru laki-laki yang termuda di antara kami. Ia memandangku dengan mata penuh keyakinan. "Zhao Yun, kita memang tidak akan pernah bisa membayar matahari terbit dengan harta atau dengan barang apapun!"

Jian Wang terdiam sejenak. Kepalan tangannya turun perlahan. Volume suaranya berkurang.

"Tapi... tapi... setidaknya..." Lanjutnya pada akhirnya. "Setidaknya, kita bisa membayar matahari terbit itu... dengan tidak menjadi Jendral Guan Ping. Ya, kan?"

Dengan tidak... menjadi Guan Ping?

Cuma itu saja?

Mungkin. Lagipula, semisalkan aku mengetahui bagaimana caraku membayarnya, apakah aku sanggup membayarnya? Tidak, kan? Aku tidak pernah punya apapun. Tepatnya, siapa yang punya sesuatu di dunia ini? Semuanya hanya pemberian saja.

Kalau dengan tidak menjadi Guan Ping maka aku bisa membayarnya, baiklah.

Aku mengangguk perlahan. "Kau benar..." Dengan begini... aku melanjutkan perjalanan ini lagi. "Ayo kita pergi."

Kami bertiga terus berlari, menerobos dan mendahului kerumunan orang yang untungnya searah dengan kami. Makin lama kami makin dekat dengan bangunan yang tinggi besar, dengan Gunung Wu Xian sebagai latar belakangnya. Bangunan itu benar-benar tinggi, hampir lima puluh meter tingginya. Sebuah gapura membatasi jalanan luar dengan pelataran kuil. Jadi... inikah yang disebut _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun?

"GUAN XING! GUAN XING!"

Pandangan kami seketika berpindah ke sumber suara tersebut. Kulihat dua orang, dari arah bangunan kuil, berlari-lari menghampiri kami. Hmmm? Dari penampilan dan senjatanya, sepertinya orang ini adalah jendral. Ditambah lagi, dia mengenal Guan Xing. Mungkin dia adalah jendral yang bersama-sama dengan Guan Xing bertugas di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Di belakang jendral itu adalah seorang bocah yang usianya mungkin bari sebelas tahun. Dari pakaiannya, aku tahu dia adalah anak orang kaya.

Jendral itu menghampiri Guan Xing. "Guan Xing! Ya Tian! Syukurlah kau datang! Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana kalau tidak ada kau!" Serunya dengan putus asa sambil setengah mati mengatur nafas. "Phoenix... aku melihat Sang Phoenix, Guan Xing...! Kau pasti tidak percaya...! Tapi... tapi...!"

Lu Xun?!

"Benarkah itu?!" Tanyaku separuh membentak.

Si jendral mengalihkan pandangan padaku. Guan Xing juga. "Zhao Yun, perkenalkan. Ini Zhang Bao, rekan jendral yang bertugas denganku di Kota Perbatasan Kui dan anak dari Jendral Zhang Fei. Zhang Bao, ini Jendral Zhao Yun, salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau yang dikatakan pengkhianat. Rumor itu salah. Aku tahu Jendral Zhao Yun mengikuti apa yang benar."

Mataku melotot. Zhang Bao? Anak jendral Zhang Fei? Ya Tian! Dua anak jendral tersombong di Shu ada di depanku... dan mereka tidak membunuhku? Dan Zhang Bao, sebaliknya, memandangku dengan mata penuh ketakjuban dan berbinar-binar.

"Sekarang bukan saatnya perkenalan." Ucap Guan Xing sebelum Zhang Bao mengatakan apapun. "Bawa kami kepada Phoenix itu. Cepat!"

"Dia ada di dalam _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun! Ikut aku!"

Dengan begitu, kami berlari mengikuti Zhang Bao menyebrangi pelataran yang maha luas ini. Anak tangga demi anak tangga, lantai demi lantai kami lewati untuk menuju ke bangunan tersebut. Di dalamnya ada Lu Xun... dan aku tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya. Jantungku berdengup kencang luar biasa. Ya Tian... ketika aku panik dan gugup seperti ini, kenapa rasanya jalan ini tidak pernah berakhir?!

Kudengar Zhang Bao mulai menceritakan seluruh kejadian yang disaksikannya. Sayangnya, sangking tegang dan paniknya, aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Aku bahkan tidak tahu apa yang dikatakannya!

"... begitulah, Guan Xing." Ucap Zhang Bao sambil masih berlari secepat yang ia sanggup. "Sebenarnya tadi ada dua orang gadis bersama kami. Yang satu bernama Hongxue dan yang satu lagi bernama Xu Yin."

Eh?

Xu Yin?

Xu Yin... Xu Yin... siapa, ya?

Kenapa rasanya aku pernah mendengar nama itu? Tapi siapa? Aku lupa...

Ah, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja. Nanti akan kutanyakan pada Zhang Bao, kemudian aku akan memikirkan itu, dan barangkali aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Tapi itu nanti, sama sekali tidak mendesak. Yang memenuhi kepalaku sekarang hanyalah Lu Xun, Lu Xun, dan Lu Xun.

Anak tangga terakhir kupijak. Pintu aula raksasa ini terbentang di hadapan kami semua. Sangking lebarnya pintu ini, tanpa perlu masuk pun aku sudah bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi di dalamnya. Dari kejauhan, aku melihat sebuah sosok yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Lu Xun. Ia sedang berlutut dengan tangan bersandar pada sesuatu yang kelihatannya seperti patung.

Ya, patung berbentuk Phoenix yang luar biasa besar berukuran raksasa, sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Patung yang besar itu dilabur emas di beberapa bagian dan dihiasi dengan batu-batu mulia yang tidak bisa kusebutkan satu per satu namanya.

Tapi... bukan patung itu yang membuatku terpaku dan takjub seperti ini.

Aku hanya merasa heran dan tak habis pikir... betapa kontrasnya pemandangan ini. Kulihat patung itu dengan segala kemegahannya berbalut emas murni, sementara sosok di bawahnya terlihat begitu sederhana, sama sekali tidak ada sesuatu yang menarik padanya. Patung itu mengembangkan sayapnya dengan ponggah, sementara laki-laki di bawahnya menunduk dan berlutut.

Dan tidak hanya itu. Lu Xun pasti tengah meratap sekarang. Dan daripada berlutut, mungkin lebih tepat aku mengatakannya jatuh. Dia jatuh dengan kedua lututnya di tanah, seperti seseorang yang telah memikul beban begitu berat yang telah berjalan bermil-mil, kemudian kelelahan dan akhirnya jatuh sangking tidak kuat membawanya lagi.

Lu Xun...

Kakiku maju selangkah. Mula-mula hanya sebuah langkah perlahan.

Tetapi makin aku mendekat, aku tidak bisa menahan kakiku lagi! Aku berlari kencang. Aku menyerukan namanya meski aku tidak bermaksud untuk berteriak!

"LU XUUUUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNN!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Aku berlari, hanya mengikuti Hongxue dan Hui Ying di depanku.

Berlari... hahahaha... aku sih hanya bisanya bilang kalau aku berlari karena aku mengikuti keduanya. Karena aku ingin bersama-sama mereka menegakkan keadilan lah, membela yang benar lah, menolong orang lain lah.

Sebenarnya tidak begitu.

Aku lari karena aku pengecut. Aku terlalu takut untuk bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Bukan, aku bukan takut dia akan memarahiku atau apa. Aku takut jika nanti aku melihatnya menderita, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

Kupikir... yang paling menakutkan di dunia ini bukanlah pada saat melihat orang yang kita sayangi menderita. Tapi, ketika menemukan bahwa kita tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuknya.

"Meimei..." Sembari masih berlari, tiba-tiba Zhou Ying mengamit tanganku. Ia memberikan senyum sedih. Zhou Ying menangis, sama sepertiku. "Kau jangan menambah penderitaan Lu Xun dengan menangis seperti itu..."

Ya, aku tahu itu. Betapa bodohnya aku.

Bajuku masih basah. Beberapa saat lalu saat perjalanan kemari, tiba-tiba saja turun hujan. Aneh, bukan? Saat ini masih musim salju, tetapi hujan turun. Lalu kami melihat sebuah pilar cahaya dari arah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Aku tidak mengerti dengan yang lainnya, tetapi Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying sama sepertiku. Mereka tahu apa yang terjadi meski tidak mengatakannya.

Dua tahun yang lalu juga seperti ini. Saat itu juga merupakan musim dingin dan turun hujan, lalu pilar cahaya itu. Benar-benar aneh, bukan? Pilar cahaya yang indah dan menerangi siapapun yang melihatnya... tetapi selalu menandakan kesedihan. Ini hanya perkiraanku saja. Tetapi kurasa pilar cahaya itu adalah cara untuk membuka tingkap-tingkap langit dan menyerukan kesedihannya.

Dan hujan... pada akhirnya langit mendengar seruannya. Akhirnya turut menangis bersamanya...

Kalau langit boleh menangisinya, kenapa aku tidak?

Tapi... kalau dipikir-pikir lagi... kenapa dia perlu menyerukan kesedihannya pada langit? Apakah karena dia tidak ingin menyerukannya pada bumi... pada kami? Karena tidak mau kami sedih?

"Ini... kita sampai..." Hongxue berhenti, diikuti kami semua. Sekarang kami sampai di tembok kota belakang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Tepatnya, di kaki Gunung Wu Xia yang membentuk lembah cukup dalam. "Jendral Li Hui Ying, benar? Aku ingin mengadukan tindak kriminalitas yang selama ini dilakukan secara sembunyi-sembunyi oleh para _shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Suaranya terdengar tegas dan dingin dan kaku. Formal sekali.

Tetapi... bahkan anak yang paling bodoh pun akan menyadari nada-nada penuh dendam yang tersirat di dalamnya.

Hui Ying mengangguk, sama formalnya. "Baiklah, Hongxue. Tolong tunjukkan padaku."

Kami berlari melewati pintu gerbang belakang kota. Di sanalah lembah itu berada.

Namun, sementara Hui Ying dan Hongxue sudah berada jauh di depan, aku berhenti. Kulihat Zhou Ying yang, daripada mengikuti kami, malah diam di depan pintu gerbang sambil mengamati gerbang yang, meski indah, tetapi tidak berkesan. Penasaran, aku menghampirinya. "Ada apa, Zhou Ying?" Tanyaku.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Zhou Ying menunjuk sebuah tulisan yang terukir besar-besar di tembok tersebut. Aku membacanya dengan seksama.

"_Feng xia er qin_- Ketika berpapasan dengan musim panas, tangkaplah  
><em>Yu la er zhi<em>- Ketika menemukan sang korban, kuasailah"

Kata-kata ini...!

Entah kenapa... benar-benar mirip sekali dengan kata-kata yang kami baca di pintu masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Apa maksudnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang tersembunyi di sini? Zhao Yun bilang bahwa puisi yang berada di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di itu rupanya menunjukkan struktur asli istana. Dia bilang, bagian tengah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah sebuah sumur yang begitu dalam, sangking dalamnya sampai menyambung dengan anak Sungai Chang Jiang di bawahnya, sampai-sampai menyebabkan suara arus _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di terpantul-pantul dan terdengar seperti gelombang pasang. Siapapun yang terjatuh ke sumur tersebut pasti akan mati.

Tapi, puisi itu letaknya di Istana _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang memang merupakan labirin dan teka-teki dalam bentuk bangunan. Sekarang, kenapa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang juga? Tempat ini kan bukan labirin?

"Zhou Ying..." Aku menoleh ke arahnya. "Kau tahu apa maksudnya?"

Daripada menjawab, Zhou Ying hanya melantunkan puisi yang dulu tertulis di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. _"Ting chao er yuan_-Ketika arus terdengar, melingkarlah. _Jian xin er ji_-Ketika surat terlihat, diamlah." Gumamnya pelan, sebelum dengan mengecewakan ia menggeleng. "Maaf, Meimei... aku tidak tahu maksudnya. Bahkan jika kita baca dengan cara seperti membaca puisi di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, tetap saja tidak ada artinya..."

Biasanya aku tidak akan tertarik dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Tahu sendiri, lah... aku memang tidak berbakat dengan bahasa. Kali ini pengecualian. Mungkin saja puisi ini ada hubungannya dengan hidup mati kami.

Tapi... bagaimana kalau semisalkan hal ini tidak bisa dipikirkan?

"Kalau begitu, kau hafalkan kata-kata itu, Zhou Ying." Kataku. "Nanti kalau sudah bertemu Lu Xun, kita akan tanyakan ini padanya."

Zhou Ying mengangguk, sesudah itu kami mengikuti dua kawan lainnya. Tak berapa lama sesudah berjalan, kami melihat sebuah pemandangan yang mengherankan di depan mata kami. Entahlah... bagaimana aku harus menjelaskannya?

Kulihat di dataran rendah tersebut, entah berapa banyaknya orang yang tidak bisa kuhitung jumlahnya. Mereka baik-baik saja. Tidak ada luka atau apapun. Padahal... di tangan dan kaki mereka aku masih melihat sisa-sisa rantai atau tali yang sudah rusak, atau pasung-pasung yang sudah hangus terbakar. Di tambah lagi, aku tidak pernah melihat benda-benda aneh yang terceceran di sana sebelumnya. Tapi aku melihat ada belati, cambuk, _zanzhi_, benda-benda seperti itu.

Tahulah aku... benda-benda yang aku tidak kenal apa fungsinya itu, pasti adalah alat-alat penyiksa.

Aku juga melihat setumpuk mayat dari kejauhan. Untung saja jauh dan hanya samar-samar terlihat dari sini. Semisalkan dekat, tentu aku akan melihatnya dengan jelas. Dan aku pasti akan ketakutan bukan main.

"Ini..." Zhou Ying mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Ini adalah apa yang dilakukan para pemimpin _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang secara sembunyi-sembunyi." Kata Hongxue dengan tegas. "Mereka menangkap siapapun yang menentang hukum mereka di kota ini, kemudian menyiksanya di sini. Mereka juga akan menangkap orang-orang Wei atau Wu yang ketahuan menyusup ke kota ini. Kadang-kadang, mereka akan memburu orang-orang yang mereka anggap punya kekuatan kegelapan, kemudian memfitnah mereka sebagai penyihir, dan menyiksa mereka dengan berdalih 'menghilangkan kekuatan kegelapan'." Jelasnya panjang lebar. Tanpa ekspresi dan perasaan apapun. Kata-katanya dingin seperti es.

Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa menjelaskan hal yang begini mengerikan dengan begitu mudah?

Suara yang asing lagi-lagi terdengar. "Oh! Hongxue! Kau tiba akhirnya!"

Kami menoleh, menemukan seorang gadis lain berpakaian Gaibang menghampiri. Wajahnya ramah. Anehnya, kenapa dia membawa pedang baja? Ditambah lagi, pedang baja itu kelihatan sangat indah dan mahal, dengan ukiran-ukiran bunga. Memangnya ada ya Gaibang yang bersenjatakan pedang? Apalagi pedang sebagus itu...

Ah, sudahlah. Tidak perlu dipikirkan.

Hongxue hanya menatap sekilas dari sudut matanya dengan dingin, tetapi tidak mengucapkan apapun. Ia kembali memandang jendral satu-satunya di tempat ini. "Jendral, aku harap kau bisa menindak-lanjut hal ini. Shu tentu bukanlah kerajaan yang memperbolehkan tindak kriminalitas yang brutal seperti ini, kan? Apalagi jika terjadi di kota kebanggaan seperti _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Di sisi lain, kulihat Zhou Ying yang menghampiri gadis itu. "M-maaf, _guniang_... aku penasaran, apa yang baru saja terjadi?"

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Panggil saja aku Xu Yin. Dan... boleh aku tahu dengan siapa aku bicara?"

Zhou Ying terdiam sebelum menjawab. "You Ni..."

"Namanya Zhou Ying, dan aku Yangmei." Jawabku sambil menghentikannya. Zhou Ying menatapku seolah aku paling gila sedunia. Tapi... apa salahnya? Percuma saja kami berbohong. Hongxue, teman masa kecil Lu Xun, sudah tahu siapa kami. Belum lagi Hui Ying adalah jendral yang sebenarnya bertugas menangkap kami dan menyerahkan kami pada bajingan-bajingan di Cheng Du. Jadi, apa gunanya berbohong sekarang? "Kudengar Sang Phoenix ada di sini, ya? Apa yang baru saja dilakukannya?"

Sebenarnya, kalau dia benar-benar Gaibang... kan harusnya dia mengenalku dan Zhou Ying? Soalnya, Gaibang itu punya jaringan informasi yang sangat luas. Namaku dan Zhou Ying pasti sudah tidak asing lagi sebagai buronan-buronan selain Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun. Apalagi Zhou Ying, dia kan tinggal setahun di Istana Cheng Du sebagai putri angkat Kaisar Liu Bei. Mustahil orang tidak mengenalnya!

Tapi, melihat Xu Yin biasa saja mendengar nama kami... kurasa dia bukan benar-benar Gaibang...? Sebagai tambahan, apakah selama ini dia tidak berada di Shu, sampai-sampai tidak tahu tentang Zhou Ying yang telah menjadi putri angkat di sini?

Xu Yin bersoja. "Senang berkenalan dengan anda berdua." Katanya. "Dan yang anda katakan itu benar. Aku dengan mata kepalaku sendiri melihat Sang Phoenix di kota ini."

Kemudian dia menceritakan semuanya. Ya Tian... bagaimana aku tidak terperanjat mendengarnya? Aku dan Zhou Ying berkali-kali sampai menahan nafas saat ia menceritakan apa yang Lu Xun lakukan. Lu Xun datang dengan melewati penjagaan kota begitu saja, padahal dia orang Wu! Kalau semisalkan sampai ketahuan siapa dia... mungkin Lu Xun juga akan berakhir di tempat mengerikan ini.

Makin lama makin mengejutkan saja saat Xu Yin menceritakan tentang bagaimana Lu Xun menyelamatkan Hongxue yang ditangkap karena mencoba membunuh para _shifu_. Dan saat itulah, ketika sampai di tempat ini, Lu Xun melakukan semua hal yang tak terduga, yang bahkan kami sendiri belum pernah melihat sebelumnya.

"Entahlah..." Xu Yin mengakhirinya dengan desahan. "Dia kelihatan begitu sedih, tetapi juga marah. Kurasa itu wajar. Dia adalah Sang Phoenix, dan orang-orang di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang melakukan semua kejahatan ini atas namanya. Memang orang-orang munafik itu sepantasnya diberi ganjaran."

Aku dan Zhou Ying saling berpandang-pandangan sejenak. "Apakah orang-orang yang disiksa ini sudah baik-baik saja?" Tanyaku sambil menunjuk para korban. Heran. Rasanya aneh juga menunjuk pada orang-orang yang tidak terluka barang sedikitpun, bahkan sedang tersenyum bahagia sampai-sampai ada yang menangis, sebagai korban.

Xu Yin hanya mengangguk. "Kau lihat sendiri keadaan mereka."

Selanjutnya, kami semua membantu orang-orang itu. Yah, kalau apa yang kulakukan memang bisa dianggap membantu. Mereka sudah baik-baik saja, apanya yang perlu dibantu? Lu Xun sudah menyembuhkan orang-orang ini dengan kekuatannya. Yang kami lakukan hanya menenangkan sebagian kecil orang yang masih trauma, atau mereka yang tengah menangis bahagia sampai-sampai tidak bisa bangkit.

Dan kalau ada satu orang yang perlu dibantu, itu adalah Lu Xun sendiri.

Sayangnya, aku terlalu pengecut untuk membantunya.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 23 (The Guardian) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze "** chapter 62 (The Ultimate Paradox) kalo udah lupa~

Nggak tau, deh... jujur aja, bagian awal chap ini saya agak terinpirasi dari suatu buku~ (bo'ong banget~ sebenernya seluruh arc ini terinpirasi dari buku laen. Wewww...) Yups~ untuk arc ini, kalo ada yang nyadar, judul chapnya adalah North, East, dan sekarang West. Bisa disimpulkan bahwa judul chap selanjutnya adalah South, sekaligus adalah chapter terakhir dari arc ini. Hohoho~ abis itu, kita akan rehat sebentar (AKA break dulu~) Trus, saya bakal lanjut dengan sebuah semi-arc pendek (untuk memperjelas si Hongxue~ Hohohoho~ Yang empunya Hongxue (AKA **shouta-warrior**) nggak keberatan, kan? /dibacok)

That's all for today's chap! Ya udahlah... semales-malesnya saya, akhirnya kali ini saya menjanjikan bahwa update selanjutnya adalah **MINGGU DEPAN**. Bukan 2 minggu lagi~ Yups, jadi updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama, yaitu Senin~ wkwkwkwk... _Zai jian_!


	72. South

Basically, saya telat update, dan saya rasa itu nggak perlu ditekankan (AKA, sodara nggak perlu misuh2 ke saya, karena saya udah nyadar juga kok... *pundung*) Well, soalnya 2 minggu ini (mulai minggu lalu sampe minggu ini) saya disuruh ngumpulin paper. Dan kalo cuma 1 paper nggak apa2~ masalahnya saya harus kumpul 3 paper... *garuk tanah*

Oh iya~ saya mau ngomong nggak penting dulu~ Baru aja hari ini saya selesai nonton sequelnya Narnia yang '**Prince Caspian**' (dan sebagai fans berat Narnia, saya malu berat baru bisa nonton sekarang... *pundung*) Well, keren, sih~ saya suka... Ehehehe... Tapi tetep aja, menurut saya lebih keren Narnia yang pertama '**The Lion, The Witch, and The Wardrobe**'. Soalnya, battlenya lebih epic, nggak ada adegan yang nggak perlu (baca: kissing. Wewww), nggak ada intrik2 politiknya, kisahnya lebih ironis tapi keren, dan, yang paling penting dan di atas segalanya: KARENA SCREEN TIMENYA ASLAN LEBIH BANYAAAAAAKKKKK! NOOOOOO~ napa kok di 'Prince Caspian' screentimenya Aslan cuma di akhir2 doank? Kenapa? Kenapa?! KENAPAAAAA?! *digampar* Seriously, Christ-figure sekeren Aslan tuh harusnya dapet screentime lebih banyak... Wokey, kemunculannya Aslan di 'Prince Caspian' emang epic (dari yang awalnya mereka kalah getu, begitu muncul Aslan, langsung menang). Tapi tetep aja: SCREEN TIMENYA ASLAN KURANG! WE WANT MOREEEEEEE!

Seriously, meski agak subjektif, tapi saya ngerasa bahwa Narnia adalah film yang paling keren yang pernah saya tonton, dan Aslan adalah Christ-figure yang paling keren yang pernah saya tau (Frodo '**The Lord of The Rings**' juga keren, tapi kerennya beda ama Aslan. Kalo Frodo lebih ke arah Christ-figure yang simple dan innocent getu, sementara Aslan yang tipe2 awesome dan majestic (lagian, Christ-figurenya LoTR banyak...(baca: Gandalf n Aragon) tapi saya tetep ngerasa Frodo tuh Christ-figure sesungguhnya di LoTR). Neo di '**Matrix**' juga lumayan, sih... meski di sequel2nya agak mengecewakan AKA nggak kelihatan Christ-figurenya lagi. Superman... well... lumayan, lah). Benernya, Narnia tuh bener2 jadi inspirasi buat saya nulis Fanfic ini, plus juga kata2 pengaranya, C.S. Lewis. (Eniwei, nggak penting... kadang saya suka mikir... semisalkan C.S. Lewis bikin Aslan tuh bukan singa tapi manusia gimana, ya...?)

Okelah. Mari beralih dari ke-nggak-penting-an ini... *coret*untuk hal nggak penting lainnya.*coret*

Ngomong2, taukah sodara kalo Zhu Ran udah jadi playable character? Saya yakin udah, soalnya saya udah pernah ngomongin ini di chap2 sebelumnya, dan saya yakin sodara jauh lebih up-to-date dari saya~ Jujur, pas saya liat ada cutscene getu yang Zhu Ran ama siapa di trailernya DW (bukan yang sama2 Lu Xun, BTW...) itu Zhu Ran-nya bisa dengan gemana getu kayaknya berbunga2 trus mandang ke langit sambil bacod dan... well... (nggak penting, sih) YA TIAN ASLI MATANYA BAGUS BANGEEEEEETTTTTTZZZZ~ Padahal, kalo liat CG Artworknya biasa aja, sih... wkwkwkw... (AZZZZZ coba kalo Zhu Ran muncul di DW6 ato 7, pasti di Phoenix FORM Series udah nggak ada Zhao Yun. Yang ada Zhu Ran. Hohohoho~ *dibantai semua fans Zhao Yun*) Nggak, kok... saya tetep suka Zhao Yun, sodara~

Wokey~ mari beralih dari ke-nggak-penting-an ini. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

"...Sesudah itu, kalian sudah pasti tahu. Wu Jun dihanguskan dalam satu malam oleh Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei."

Sekarang kami duduk berkumpul. Aku dan Zhou Ying duduk bersebelahan mendengarkan penuturan Hongxue. Dua gadis lainnya, Xu Yin, si gadis Gaibang yang tidak seperti Gaibang, dan Hui Ying, jendral yang telah menolong kami, juga ikut duduk mendengarkan.

"Syukurlah saat itu aku tidak tertidur... kalau tidak, aku tidak akan ada di sini sekarang." Lanjutnya sambil memandang ke atas, seakan-akan di langit terlukis masa lalunya. Kami mendengarkan dengan seksama.

Sesudah menyelesaikan tugas kami membawa orang-orang keluar dari tempat mengerikan ini, toh kami tidak keluar. Waktu itu, aku melihat Hongxue dan Hui Ying yang tengah berdebat. Sebenarnya bukan berdebat. Hui Ying hanya mengatakan bahwa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang tidak berada dalam wilayah kekuasaannya sehingga ia tidak punya hak apapun untuk menangkap dan menghukum para _shifu_ yang menjadi dalang dari semua ini. Selain itu, jendral itu juga mengatakan bahwa kedudukan para _shifu_ sangat tinggi, meskipun bukan di dalam pemerintahan. Hanya saja, tidak ada yang berani macam-macam pada mereka.

Aku mengerti kesulitan Hui Ying. Tapi Hongxue tidak. Dia memaksa bahkan nyaris menyebabkan mereka bertengkar. Aku dan Zhou Ying tentu saja berusaha melerai mereka. Barulah sesudah Hongxue sedikit lebih tenang, aku menanyakan kenapa dia kelihatannya sangat mendendam pada para _shifu_ itu, sampai-sampai mati-matian ingin membunuh mereka. Dan sekarang, ia bahkan memaksa Hui Ying untuk menangkap mereka dan kalau bisa menghukum mereka dengan berat.

Baiklah. Aku mengerti kemarahannya. Aku juga sangat-sangat benci dengan orang-orang sok itu! Siapapun, bahkan orang sesabar Lu Xun, pasti akan marah pada manusia-manusia yang tidak tahu diri seperti mereka! Buktinya, lihat apa yang Lu Xun lakukan pada kota ini...

Tapi, aneh juga kan kalau Hongxue sampai begitu mati-matian ingin membunuh mereka? Seolah-olah, tujuan hidupnya di dunia ini hanyalah untuk memusnahkan para _shifu_. Hei! Aku juga tidak suka pada mereka! Tapi kan tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu!

Makanya, sesudah itu aku memintanya menceritakan alasan kenapa dia membenci para _shifu._ Syukurlah Hongxue mau mendengarkan. Jadi, sekarang dia menyingkapkan segala masa lalunya sementara kami mendengarkan.

Dan ternyata memang dia teman masa kecil Lu Xun. Sayang sekali persahabatan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena tragedi mengerikan itu...

Aku menatapnya dengan simpati. Hongxue orang yang sangat tegar sekali. Mendengar kisahnya, aku benar-benar kagum. Kehilangan segalanya, tetapi dia masih punya semangat hidup. Kalau aku jadi dia, pasti aku hanya bisa menangis dan menangis dan menangis, sampai akhirnya aku mati tanpa meninggalkan nama.

Kuangkat tanganku, seperti kalau seorang murid ingin bertanya pada gurunya. "Pertanyaan!"

Hongxue, seperti biasa, menunjukkan wajah ketus. "Iya?"

"Nggg... jadi kesimpulannya... selama berteman dengan Lu Xun... maksudku, Lu Yi, apakah kau merasa bahagia?"

Hongxue memandangiku seperti orang melihat babi hamil yang sedang tidur sambil terbang. Tiga orang lainnya cuma memandangku dengan mulut melongo lebar sekali, sangking bodohnya aku. Lho? Kenapa? Memangnya aku salah ya bertanya seperti itu? Aku sungguh-sungguh bertanya!

Si gadis bermata merah itu hanya mendesah. "Semisalkan kau hidup di suatu kota. Karena matamu yang berwarna merah dan kulitmu yang putih seperti jenazah, maka semua orang memanggilmu 'anak setan'. Kau tidak bisa bermain-main di bawah matahari seperti anak-anak pada umumnya. Mereka melemparimu dengan batu dan menjauhimu. Bahkan orangtuamu menyesal punya anak sepertimu." Jelasnya panjang lebar, masih dengan nada cuek dan ketus. Whoaaa... sepertinya Hongxue jadi tidak sabaran menghadapiku... "Pada saat yang sama ada seorang bocah. Dia disukai seluruh penduduk kota. Dia adalah anak gubernur bijaksana dan baik hati yang memimpin kota itu. Ditambah lagi, dia adalah Sang Phoenix yang telah dijanjikan itu. Semua anak ingin bermain dengannya."

"Suatu kali, bocah itu menghampirimu dan mengajakmu bermain bersama. Teman-temannya menyuruhnya untuk menjauhimu, bahkan mulai melempari batu ke arahmu." Lanjutnya. "Tapi, dia malah membelamu dan mengatakan bahwa kau juga adalah temannya, meski itu adalah kali pertama kalian bertemu muka dengan muka. Dia bahkan memarahi teman-temannya yang membeda-bedakan orang. Berteman dengan bocah seperti itu, siapa yang tidak senang?"

Iya juga, sih... Ya Tian... kenapa aku bodoh sekali...?

Zhou Ying meletakkan satu tangannya di bahuku. "Meimei, bodoh itu boleh. Tapi ada batasnya."

Selalu, kan? Mentang-mentang aku bodoh...

"Boleh aku lanjutkan?" Tanya Hongxue.

Kami semua mengangguk serempak.

"Pada saat Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei membakar seisi Wu Jun, aku terbangun tetapi tidak menemukan ayahku. Hanya ibuku-lah yang tengah menangis. Baru aku tahu bahwa... rupanya ayahku, begitu mengetahui Gubernur Lu serta istrinya menyerahkan Lu Yi kepada Kaisar Cao Cao, segera maju bersama-sama bapak-bapak serta para pemuda desa lain untuk membawa mereka kembali." Katanya dengan tanpa ekspresi. "Sayang sekali, mereka semua dibunuh saat itu juga. Bahkan Kaisar Cao Cao tidak puas. Ia mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk membakar dan membantai siapapun yang hidup di Wu Jun. Ibuku berusaha menyelamatkanku. Tetapi ia sendiri akhirnya tewas. Aku sendiri entah bagaimana bisa lolos di tengah malam yang pekat itu, di luar Kota Wu Jun yang sama sekali asing untukku."

Aku menunjukkan raut muka sedih padanya. Habis... mau bagaimana? Aku sedih sekali! Dan aku tidak bohong! Maksudku... bayangkan saja. Aku adalah Sun Yangmei, putri Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu yang menghabiskan enam belas tahun lebih hidupnya di istana yang indah dan menyenangkan. Sedari kecil aku hanya tahu tiga hal. Bermain, bermain, dan bermain. Aku adalah putri yang luar biasa dimanja, dan memang manja betulan. Aku selalu dilindungi dan tidak pernah menangis. Aku tidak pernah belajar dan bangun setiap pagi dengan pikiran bahwa 'hari ini adalah hari baru untuk bermain!' Yahhh... itulah masa kecilku.

Mendengar masa kecil dari Hongxue membuatku sadar bahwa aku adalah anak yang sangat beruntung. Aku hidup dilindungi dari kekerasan dan peperangan yang ada di luar. Sementara anak-anak yang lain...?

"...mei..."

Mereka tidak seberuntung aku. Mereka harus berjuang mati-matian untuk hidup. Padahal mereka masih kecil...

"...mei!"

Ya Tian... bagaimana aku tidak sedih mendengarnya?

"YANGMEI!"

"WAAAAA! A-a-a-ada apa, Hongxue?" Whoa! Mengagetkan saja!

"Kenapa kau memandangiku terus seperti itu?" Dengusnya kesal. "Apalagi dengan tampang mengasihani. Aku tidak suka itu."

Aku menunduk malu-malu. "M-maaf..." Nah, ini memang kelemahanku. Kalau aku melihat seseorang yang berkesan, pasti aku akan melamun sambil memandanginya, sampai-sampai orang itu jadi serba salah sendiri. Kemarin Guan Xing. Hari ini Hongxue. Entah siapa lagi besok korbannya. Tapi... yahhh... percaya atau tidak, yang paling sering menjadi korban tentu saja adalah Lu Xun.

Ah, sudahlah. Itu tidak penting. Aku kembali mendengarkan Hongxue.

"Yah... dari situlah aku mengenal dunia nyata, keputusasaan dan ketakutan. Ibuku selalu bilang bahwa keajaiban akan datang pada mereka yang ditimpa bencana. Tapi, mana ada keajaiban? Omong kosong." Katanya sambil memandang ke arah lain. Hari sudah mulai sore. Matahari mulai di balik Gunung Wu Xia. "Kupikir, saat itu semua orang sudah mati, termasuk Lu Yi. Yah... kemudian aku bertemu dengan Qi Xianghua. Saat itu dia hanyalah salah satu prajurit Wei biasa yang dibawa Kaisar Cao Cao. Xianghua kemudian membawaku ke Wei, tepatnya ke Kotaraja Luo Yang, dan menjadikanku adik angkatnya. Aku menjadi salah satu bagian dari Keluarga Qi. Dan... kau mau bertanya apa lagi?"

Sekarang semua mata memandangku, termasuk Hongxue yang sudah kelihatan setengah mati gemas menghadapiku. Perlahan tanganku yang terangkat turun. Aku jadi kehilangan nyali untuk bertanya lagi... "Nggg... kau kan akhirnya ditolong oleh Xianghua? Itu kan keajaiban? Kenapa kau bilang tidak ada keajaiban?" Tanyaku bodoh.

"Meimei...!" Zhou Ying meremas kepalanya, sangking malu melihatku. Dia langsung membungkuk kepada Hongxue. "M-maaf, Hongxue... Meimei memang sukanya memotong pembicaraan orang dan bicara tanpa dipikir... Maaf..."

Hongxue menghela nafas panjang. "Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menjawabnya." Kata Hongxue. "Yangmei, aku menolak menyebut pertemuanku dengan Xianghua sebagai keajaiban. Itu hanya kebetulan semata."

"T-t-t-t-tapi...! Di dunia ini tidak ada kebetulan dan...!"

Cepat-cepat Zhou Ying membekap mulutku. Huh! Zhou Ying ini apa-apaan, sih?! "Tidak perlu dianggap, Hongxue... silahkan melanjutkan."

Gadis bermata merah itu menghela nafas. "Keluarga Qi adalah keluarga pembunuh yang sering direkrut Kaisar Cao Cao untuk menyingkirkan lawan-lawan politiknya. Apa kalian tahu? Keluarga kerajaan dari Dinasti Han Agung, semuanya mati di tangan kami. Bahkan sesudah Kaisar Cao Cao tidak lagi memerintah dan Pangeran Cao Pi yang aktif, kami masih tetap direkrut untuk membunuh seisi keluarga kerajaan Dinasti Han Agung. Yang tersisa hanya dua orang. Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu. Yang lain mati di ujung pedang Keluarga Qi. Tak lama sesudah itu ayah angkatku, Qi Maoshun, meninggal dunia karena sakit."

Hiiiyyyy... aku merinding mendengar ceritanya.

Dan Hongxue mengatakan hal itu dengan kebanggaan... atau bukan? Soalnya, meskipun terlihat bangga, pada saat yang sama dia juga kelihatan sedih dan menyesal. Kelihatannya dia juga tidak menyukai pekerjaannya... atau tidak?

"Dua setengah... hampir tiga tahun yang lalu, aku mendengar tentang pernikahan Putri Mingzhu dengan Pangeran Kelima Wei. Aku heran, setahuku Kaisar Cao Cao hanya punya empat orang putra." Jelasnya. Kedua matanya kini memandang ke tanah di tengah kakinya. "Lebih mengherankan lagi, kudengar ada seorang pembunuh yang kemudian membunuh Kaisar Xian juga Putri Mingzhu. Kabar selanjutnya, Pangeran Kelima itu hilang dari Istana Chang An."

Itu...

Pembunuh itu... aku...(1)

"Aku heran karena inilah pertama kalinya mereka merekrut pembunuh bukan dari Keluarga Qi. Dan lebih mengherankan lagi, Pangeran Cao Pi mengerahkan seluruh pasukannya untuk membunuh 'adik'nya yang melarikan diri itu. Alasannya sangat tidak masuk akal. Karena rupanya si 'Pangeran Kelima' adalah Sang Phoenix, dan Pangeran Cao Pi ingin memperalatnya." Ia mendesah sekilas, sebelum memandang ke arahku. "Dan kau, Yangmei. Kenapa lagi-lagi wajahmu seperti itu?"

Aku menggeleng cepat. "Ahahaha... tidak... aku hanya ingin memberitahumu sesuatu. Sebenarnya, Pangeran Cao Pi tidak pernah merekrut siapapun untuk membuh Kaisar Xian dan Putri Mingzhu. Malahan, memang dia tidak ingin membunuh mereka berdua. Sejak awal, yang ingin dibunuhnya adalah si Pangeran Kelima itu." Jelasku.

Seketika semua mata memandangku. Kecuali yah... Zhou Ying. Soalnya dia sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya dan apa yang terjadi saat itu.

Bahkan Hongxue pun mendelik heran mendengar hal ini. "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku akan memberitahumu. Tapi... kau harus merahasiakannya. Ya?"

Hongxue mengangguk mantap.

Kuhirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Kalau kau ingat, Hongxue, beberapa saat sebelum itu adalah pernikahan Pangeran Cao Pi dengan seorang selir dari Wu, kan?" Hongxue berusaha mengingat-ingat beberapa saat, sebelum ia mengangguk. "Selir itu, Selir Muda Sun, sebenarnya adalah aku."

Bukan main terkejutnya Hongxue. Rupanya, Xu Yin juga kaget bukan buatan. Begitu pula dengan Hui Ying.

"BENARKAH ITU, YANGMEEEEIIIIIII?!"

"Sumpah! Demi langit dan bumi!" Seruku sebelum dihabisi oleh ketiga gadis yang shock ini.

Zhou Ying mendesah. "Tenang saja, Hongxue. Ada waktu untuk Yangmei menceritakan kisahnya. Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kau selesaikan ceritamu dulu?" Tanyanya sopan dan ramah. Tentu saja...

Gadis setengah Wu setengah Wei setengah Shu itu memandangku dan Zhou Ying bergantian. "Baiklah. Aku akan menyelesaikannya. Tetapi sesudah itu kau harus menceritakan kisahmu." Kini giliranku yang mengangguk mantap. Hongxue pun melanjutkan kisahnya. "Saat itu, yang ada di dalam pikiranku adalah Lu Yi. Aku mengenal Lu Yi sebagai Sang Phoenix. Jadi, tidak mungkin Pangeran Kelima ini adalah Phoenix juga. Kecuali... yahhh... kalau memang Pangeran Kelima yang dimaksud memang adalah Lu Yi. Itu bukan hal yang mustahil, kan?"

"Aku pun memutuskan untuk pergi dan mencarinya juga. Aku senang, rupanya bukan aku satu-satunya yang selamat dari Wu Jun. Apalagi, orang itu adalah Lu Yi." Lanjutnya. Seekor kupu-kupu hitam melintas dan memutarinya sedikit, sebelum masuk ke daerah pepohonan. Hongxue... mirip sekali dengan kupu-kupu hitam itu. "Aku minta izin pada keluargaku untuk berkelana mencarinya. Tak tahunya, Xianghua juga ingin ikut karena ia juga ingin melihat Sang Phoenix. Kami pun berkelana, dan pada akhirnya sampai di Shu. Barulah sesudah itu kami tahu bahwa di Shu ada sebuah tempat bernama _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Kupikir, kalau aku bisa ke sana, aku akan bertemu dengan Lu Yi."

Kelihatannya... aku sudah tahu akhir kisah ini.

Aku menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar kelanjutannya.

Hongxue, dengan ekspresinya yang dingin dan wajah putih seperti jenazah itu, kelihatan seolah-olah ia tidak punya hati. Tapi... aku yakin dia pasti sedih bukan main saat menceritakan ini... "Sesampainya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kami... kalian pasti tahu sendiri, kan? Orang-orang Shu membenci orang Wei. Apalagi para _shifu_ itu. Ditambah lagi, dengan penampilanku yang seperti ini, mereka mengataiku punya kekuatan kegelapan dan penyihir. Aku dan Xianghua berusaha melarikan diri. Aku lolos, tapi Xianghua..."

Aku tahu kelanjutannya. Xianghua berakhir di tempat dimana kami berada sekarang. Sesudah melihat para korban yang malang dari kebuasan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, Hongxue tidak perlu lagi memberi tahu kami apa yang terjadi pada Xianghua, kakak angkatnya.

"Dia kakak angkatku. Dialah yang menyelamatkanku di Wu Jun." Matanya memandang ke kejauhan. Tangannya mengepal. "Karena itulah, aku bersumpah akan membalaskan dendamnya pada _shifu-shifu_ bajingan itu!"

Demikianlah ceritanya diakhiri. Aku dan Zhou Ying sama-sama diam dan menunduk dalam-dalam. Xu Yin yang masih baru di antara kami mencoba untuk ikut bersimpati. Sementara Hui Ying, jendral yang berusaha diyakinkannya untuk bertindak melawan _shifu-shifu_ itu hanya mendesah panjang. Aku tahu, Hui Ying juga pasti sedih dan ingin melakukan sesuatu.

"Yahhh... kurasa aku tidak bisa menyalahkan _shifu-shifu_ itu juga." Sahut Hongxue, sangat tiba-tiba, saat kami mengira kisahnya sudah selesai. "Di Wu Jun, mereka mengatakan aku anak setan. Lagipula, fisikku yang aneh seperti ini... mungkin aku memang anak setan dan mendatangkan sial bagi orang-orang disekelilingku. Lu Yi pasti menyesal punya teman sepertiku. Dan, mencarinya seperti ini, pasti Lu Yi akan makin membenciku. Dan..." Mata Hongxue perlahan melirikku... "... kenapa kau memandangku seperti itu lagi?"

Aku memang memandangi Hongxue dalam-dalam. Kupandangi mata merahnya. Benar-benar merah dan pekat sekali, seperti kolam darah. Kalau melihat mata seperti itu, aku jadi teringat dengan diriku sendiri yang dulu. Tapi, yah, mata Hongxue berkilat-kilat dan memantulkan cahaya. Kalau aku boleh bilang, sebenarnya matanya bening dan indah. Aku tidak tahu dengan tanggapan orang lain. Tapi menurutku dia cantik. Semisalkan dia tidak selalu cemberut, pasti akan lebih cantik lagi...

Mata merahnya sama sekali bukan mata merah setan. Kalau aku mengingat diriku yang dulu... ahhhh... mataku yang merah tidak memantulkan cahaya sedikitpun. Jangankan memantulkan cahaya, menerima cahaya saja tidak bisa. Mataku buram dan gelap. Sangking gelapnya, sampai-sampai bagian putih dari mataku tertutup bayangan dan terlihat berwarna hitam...

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap sesaat. Kugaruk kepalaku yang tidak gatal. "Nggg... bukan apa-apa... aku cuma mau bilang bahwa kau mirip dengan Lu Xun... maksudku, Lu Yi." Kataku.

"Mirip dimananya?" Tanyanya ketus, seolah-olah aku sedang menyindirnya. Hei! Aku serius!

"Kau tidak tahu apa yang terjadi sesudah Lu Yi selamat dari Wu Jun? Dia sampai di sebuah kota yang bernama Lu Jiang! Nah, gara-gara semua orang mengira tragedi di Wu Jun adalah ulahnya, maka mereka juga mengatainya 'anak setan' lah, 'anak pembawa sial' lah!" Aku tertawa. "Lihat! Kalian berdua sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat mirip!"

Dan, sementara aku masih tertawa, tiba-tiba saja Hongxue menerjangku! Ditariknya kerah bajuku kuat-kuat sampai aku kesulitan bernafas! Ketiga orang lainnya langsung menghambur.

"Yangmei! Hongxue!"

"Hei! Hentikan!"

Tapi Hongxue sama sekali tidak peduli. "APA KAU BILANG?!" Bentaknya dengan tatapan tidak percaya. "Lu Yi...?! Anak sebaik dan selembut itu... dengan mata emasnya... sifatnya yang pemaaf..." Tangannya yang mengepal meraih kerah bajuku makin bergetar. "... anak seperti itu dikatai 'anak setan'?!"

Aku mengangguk cepat. Tentu saja aku ketakutan! "A-a-a-ampun, Hongxue...! Tapi itu memang benar...!" Jawabku. "Aneh, kah? Lu Yi tidak pantas disebut demikian, tetapi toh ia mengalami yang kau alami juga..."

"Hongxue! Hentikan!" Tiba-tiba saja Xu Yin, gadis Gaibang yang kelihatannya jejadian itu, menggenggam tangan Hongxue, kemudian berusaha melepaskannya dariku. Mau tidak mau akhirnya Hongxue melepaskanku juga.

Hiiiyyy... Hongxue benar-benar mengerikan...

"Nggg... tapi... jangan-jangan... kau juga mau bilang ini kebetulan, Hongxue?" Tanyaku takut-takut sambil bersembunyi di balik punggung si jendral wanita. "Tapi... menurutku ini sama sekali bukan. Kau mungkin tidak percaya, dan mungkin aku salah... tapi, kurasa Lu Yi ingin merasakan apa yang kau rasakan di Wu Jun dulu. Dia merasa tidak cukup menghiburmu atau membelamu di depan anak-anak yang lainnya. Dia ingin merasakan penderitaanmu juga. Makanya... makanya..."

Saat itulah, kulihat mata merah Hongxue terbelalak. Tetapi perlahan tatapannya melunak dan melembut. Sekali lagi aku memberanikan diriku.

"... makanya... kau jangan bilang Lu Yi benci padamu. Dan jangan menyesal karena berusaha mencarinya. Ya?" Tanyaku sambil berusaha tersenyum lebar. Aku keluar dari tempat persembunyianku... ehm, maksudku... dari balik punggung Hui Ying. "Sama sepertimu, dia juga mengira kau sudah mati. Tapi, saat melihatmu di Kota Xiang Ke, aku tahu dia sangat senang sekali! Hanya saja... yang membuatnya sedih adalah karena kau sedih... karena kau kelihatan menderita dengan menyimpan dendam..." Volume suaraku makin lama makin kecil, sampai terdengar seperti bisikan.

Atas segala penuturanku, hanya sebaris pertanyaan keluar dari mulut Hongxue. "Menurutmu begitu?"

Aku mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya!"

Dia mendengus sekali, kemudian memandangi langit yang berubah warna menjadi keunguan. Langit senja.

"Kalau begitu, katakan padanya." Tukas Hongxue sambil berbalik pergi. "Di lereng Gunung Wu Xia, dekat kota _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, ada sebuah desa kecil. Aku akan menunggunya di sana. Kalau benar katamu bahwa Lu Yi tidak membenciku, maka tidak ada salahnya dia mengatakannya sendiri, kan?"

Mataku mendelik. Yahhh... sebenarnya, itu bukan hal yang sulit, sih. Lu Xun pasti akan melakukannya dengan senang hati. Sebab, baginya yang terpenting adalah teman-temannya.

Tapi... bagaimana caraku menyampaikannya? Dan kapan? Kesedihan Lu Xun beberapa hari ini sudah tidak bisa diukur lagi. Beberapa hari yang lalu, Guan Ping membunuh dirinya sendiri. Itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Lu Xun gila. Dan sekarang, entah apa yang terjadi padanya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Pasti Lu Xun melihat apa yang terjadi di kota ini, lantas begitu marahnya. Dan melihat orang-orang yang disiksa di tempat ini... apalagi disiksa atas nama Phoenix... Benar-benar... aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara Lu Xun masih bisa tetap waras sesudah melihat semuanya ini...

Sekarang, akhirnya dia bertemu dengan kawan lamanya. Tapi Hongxue tidak bisa percaya padanya. Bahkan mengira bahwa Lu Xun membencinya.

Aku... aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus menyampaikan hal ini pada Lu Xun. Lu Xun pasti akan sedih karena teman baiknya tidak percaya padanya...

Aku tahu aku benar-benar sok tahu sekali! Tanpa tanya pada Lu Xun, aku langsung membuat kesimpulan seperti itu dan dengan bangga menyampaikannya pada Hongxue! Pantaslah Hongxue tidak percaya padaku! Tapi... tidak! Tidak! Aku percaya Lu Xun tidak akan membenci temannya, apalagi tidak suka temannya mencarinya!

Baiklah! Ini akan sulit! Tapi, aku akan menyampaikannya pada Lu Xun!

"Baiklah, Hongxue! Aku akan menyampaikan padanya!" Kataku. "Tapi... kau mau kemana?"

Hongxue berbalik membelakangi kami. "Bukan urusanmu."

"Apa maksudmu itu?!" Tiba-tiba saja Hui Ying membentaknya dengan keras. "Bukankah kau yang sedari tadi bersikeras menuntut agar para _shifu_ itu dihukum? Sekarang kau malah pergi begitu saja!"

Perlahan mata merah itu menyipit. "Bukankah kau sendiri yang tadi mengatakan bahwa kau tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa?" Tanyanya dingin. Seketika Hui Ying mati kata. Dan, sama seperti saat pertama kali Hongxue meninggalkan penginapan Ming _furen_ di Kota Xiang Ke, kini ia melakukannya lagi. Ia melompat, kemudian melesat masuk ke dalam pepohonan, cepat bagaikan bayangan! Tidak ada satupun yang bisa mengejarnya!

"Tunggu!"

Sayang sekali, dia sudah pergi.

Aku mendesah. Bahuku merosot. "Padahal... tadi dia bertanya tentang kisahku..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Rasanya seluruh suara di kerongkonganku sudah habis.

Sampai-sampai... aku tidak bisa berteriak atau mengatakan apapun lagi saat melihat wajahnya.

Lu Xun menoleh. Dari kejauhan aku dapat melihatnya, begitu jelas menancap di ingatanku.

Di balik mata emas itu adalah kesedihan yang tidak terukur, menggunung begitu tinggi sampai mencapai langit. Dan kemarahan. Kedua emosi itu saling bergulat di batinnya, aku tahu itu. Mungkin ada yang lain lagi. Kekecewaan, keputusasaan, ketidakberdayaan. Wajahnya basah, merah, kacau, dengan bibirnya gemetar... seperti anak kecil yang tersesat dan ketakutan.

Bukan sesuatu yang aneh... untuk seseorang yang kesedihannya telah membuat langit menangis, dan kemarahannya telah menghanguskan seisi kota.

Aku mendekat satu langkah. Untuk satu langkah itu, Lu Xun segera berdiri. Tangannya terentang di depan patung itu, seolah-olah ingin melindunginya. Tidak... bukan. Bukan patung itu yang ingin dilindunginya. Ada sesuatu yang lain...

"Lu Xun...?"

Mata emasnya memandangku, lama sekali... sampai akhirnya dia tersadar. "Z-Zhao... Yun?"

Suaranya... kenapa begitu lemah? Apakah ini suara seseorang yang telah memporak-porandakan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Kukira suaranya akan menggelegar seperti gemuruh dan petir yang menyambar-nyambar. Namun kenyataannya... suaranya tidak lebih baik dari keadaannya.

Aku tahu, memang harusnya aku tidak menuntutnya lebih dari ini. Dengan sekujur tubuh yang gemetaran, perasaan yang begitu kacau balau, dan tempat dimana ia berdiri adalah seperti neraka baginya, bagaimana aku bisa menuntutnya bicara dengan baik-baik saja? Apalagi menyapaku dengan senyum ringan seperti biasa? Rasanya akan jahat sekali kan kalau aku meminta seperti itu?

"Z-Zhao Yun...!"

Lu Xun berlari. Awalnya hanya seperti langkah anak-anak.

Namun kini, ia berlari seolah kalau tidak berlari, maka ia akan mati...

"ZHAO YUUUUN...!"

Betapa jahatnya aku... aku hanya mematung. Aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku hanya ingin menontonnya lari, seolah-olah ia tidak lebih dari sebuah pertunjukkan. Aku hanya menyaksikannya, betapa bodohnya aku...

Sampai akhirnya... Lu Xun kehilangan kekuatannya.

Kakinya tidak sanggup lagi. Ia jatuh, dengan tubuhnya menghantam lantai yang keras. Meski demikian, Lu Xun berjuang mati-matian untuk berdiri, atau untuk setidaknya menengadahkan kepalanya saja. Hanya untuk menatapku.

Barulah ketika melihatnya seperti itu, aku memutuskan untuk menghampirinya. Alasan apa yang dapat kukatakan untuk membela diriku? Apakah aku akan membela diriku dengan mengatakan bahwa saat itu aku masih terkejut, sampai-sampai tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain mematung melihat apa yang Lu Xun lakukan? Tidak... aku tidak akan melakukannya.

"Lu Xun!" Seruku. Aku menghambur ke arahnya dan berusaha mengangkatnya. Ya Tian... dari jarak inilah, aku baru bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas. Kusibakkan rambut depan yang menutupi wajahnya. "Lu Xun? Ada apa? Apa yang terjadi denganmu? Katakan!"

Tapi, Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Yang dia lakukan hanya mengenggam kedua tanganku erat-erat, seolah berusaha mencari kekuatan di tanganku. Kalau kekuatan yang dia mau, aku rela menyerahkan semuanya! Tangannya begitu lemah, bergetar dan basah. Tapi, bisakah aku melakukannya? Bisakah aku menguatkannya meski hanya sedikit saja?

"Lu Xun..." Aku tidak melakukan apapun. "Ayo kita kembali. Kau pasti lelah, kan?"

Aku tahu aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untuk menguatkannya, barang secuil saja. Daripada membantunya atau melakukan sesuatu untuknya, aku lebih memilih untuk membawanya pulang, supaya dengan begitu dia bisa berjuang untuk melupakan kesedihannya dan kemarahannya. Aku membiarkannya sendirian.

Benar-benar... aku adalah teman yang jahat...

Ya Tian... aku tidak tahu...! Sumpah aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya bisa menjadi teman yang baik...! Atau lebih tepatnya... bagaimana caranya menjadi teman yang baik bagi Sang Phoenix?

Tubuhnya oleng, bersandar pada tubuhku. "Jangan... jangan... aku tidak mau kembali, Zhao Yun..." Katanya, dengan suara yang sama lemahnya seperti tadi. "Masih ada sesuatu... yang harus kulakukan... Tapi, aku tidak bisa... Harus... tapi... tidak bisa..."

Apa?

Sesudah semua yang dia lakukan?!

Sesudah membakar seluruh kota, sesudah membuat semua orang mengkhawatirkannya, sesudah pergi melarikan diri tengah malam?! Dan sesudah dia melakukan semua ini, dia masih mengatakan ada sesuatu yang kurang?! Apa lagi yang masih kurang?! Kalau ada satu hal yang kurang, itu adalah untuk dia pulang dan melupakan semua ini!

Apa lagi yang masih kurang?! Apapun yang dia lakukan, semuanya itu membuat orang sekitarnya bahagia, tetapi selalu akan menyakitinya! Semuanya! Semuanya akan berakhir dengan membuatnya menderita!

Apa masih belum cukup dengan Guan Ping?! Setiap nafasnya di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di adalah untuk Guan Ping! Untuk menyelamatkan orang yang tidak tahu terima kasih itu! Bahkan... saat dia menggunakan kekuatan terakhirnya untuk menyembuhkan Guan Ping... dia hanya ingin membuatnya bahagia, kan?

Tapi, apa yang terjadi sesudah itu? Guan Ping membunuh dirinya sendiri. Di depan matanya.

Dia sendiri yang akan terluka!

Dan lihat sendiri orang-orang di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini. Mereka semua bergembira karena pada akhirnya bisa melihat Sang Phoenix. Bahkan mereka sekarang tahu bahwa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah sarang bajingan. Mereka sudah tidak perlu membayar apapun untuk bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Mereka bebas. Dan kalau mereka semua senang, Lu Xun pun pasti akan senang, kan?

Sayangnya, tidak pernah sesederhana itu. Para _shifu_ itu tidak akan menyukainya. Ujung-ujungnya, dia sendiri yang akan menerima segala akibatnya. Sementara orang lain, yang sekarang tengah gembira itu, yang untuknya ia meresikokan segenap keselamatannya?

Mereka tidak akan peduli. Mau Lu Xun sedih atau gembira, dilukai atau dilayani, dibenci atau disayangi, mereka tidak akan peduli! Orang-orang egois... yang hanya peduli pada Lu Xun selama Lu Xun bisa memenuhi setiap keinginan mereka.

Tapi aku tidak! Aku tidak mau melihat Lu Xun seperti ini! Dia Phoenix! Lalu kenapa? Tubuh, jiwa, dan hatinya itu, meskipun Phoenix, tetapi juga sepenuhnya manusia! Tahu apa artinya? Dia bisa dan sangat peka merasakan setiap penderitaan, dari yang terkecil sampai yang terbesar, karena dia seorang manusia. Tetapi tidak akan pernah ada kata 'berhenti' untuknya. Manusia, ketika tubuhnya sudah mencapai penderitaan maksimal, akan mati. Ketika jiwanya mencapai penderitaan maksimal, akan gila. Ketika hatinya mencapai penderitaan maksimal, akan jatuh dalam kegelapan. Tetapi Lu Xun? Dia Phoenix. Tidak ada kata maksimal untuknya. Semuanya tak hingga.

Kenapa...? Kenapa keberadaannya harus seperti ini? Semisalkan dia hanya manusia biasa sepenuhnya, sudah pasti penderitaannya 'berhenti'. Semua akan ada batasnya. Dan, semisalkan dia benar-benar Phoenix saja, tidak akan merasakan penderitaan sama sekali.

Tapi jika keduanya menyatu...

"Hentikan..." Desahku. Putus asa. Aku sudah tidak bisa lagi dikatakan bersimpati! Bahkan tidak bisa dikatakan merasakan penderitaannya! Aku hanya ingin dia berhenti! Aku tidak mau seorang sahabat yang sangat penting untukku menjadi seperti ini...! Ya Tian... apa salahnya? "Hentikan, Lu Xun...! HENTIKAN! HENTIKAN SEMUA INI!"

Mata emasnya membulat. Penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Saat itulah kudengar derap langkah kaki menghampiri. Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Jian Wang, serta bocah itu. Lalu kenapa?

Kuguncang-guncangkan tubuh Lu Xun, berusaha untuk membuatnya sadar, meskipun hanya sedikit saja! "Cukup, Lu Xun! Kau tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa lagi! Kau sudah cukup membuat dirimu sendiri menderita!" Aku berteriak, tepat di depan wajahnya.

Dia menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Zhao Yun! Aku harus...! Kumohon, mengertilah...!" Balasnya, dengan segala usaha yang mati-matian itu. "Zhao Yun... aku harus membebaskan... membebaskan..."

"Membebaskan siapa?!"

"Membebaskan... membebaskan diriku sendiri...!" Serunya pada akhirnya. Apa?! Apa lagi yang dikatakannya?! Apa dia sudah gila?! "Zhao Yun... aku tidak akan bisa membuatmu mengerti! Tapi kumohon...! Mengertilah...!"

Cengkaraman tanganku di tubuhnya semakin kuat. Lu Xun berusaha meronta melepaskan dirinya. "Tidak! Aku tidak mau mengerti! Aku tidak mengerti apa maksudmu membebaskan dirimu sendiri!" Teriakku. Sial...! Bagaimana aku bahkan bisa berpikir untuk memukulnya agar ia berhenti berontak?! Tanganku mengepal kuat-kuat... "Kau sudah gila, Lu Xun?! Atau kau ingin membuatku gila?!"

Ia berontak ke segala arah. Dan aku? Aku tidak akan membiarkannya pergi! Kekuatan Lu Xun dan kekuatanku, tentu kekuatanku jauh lebih besar darinya! Apalagi dengan keadaannya yang kacau seperti ini!

"Zhao Yun...!" Dari mata emas itu, mengalir airmata yang tak terbendung. "Kenapa kau tidak mau mengerti...?! Kau... kau sama saja dengan Guan Ping...! Bukan aku yang tidak mau mengatakan semuanyanya padamu! Aku sudah mengatakannya, tapi kau tidak mau mengerti! Aku sudah menyampaikan semuanya dengan cara apapun, tetapi kau peduli!"

Apakah Lu Xun meracau?! Apa dia sudah gila?!

Dan... dan menyamakanku dengan Guan Ping... dia pikir aku siapa?!

Aku tidak bisa mengontrol diriku lagi!

Tinjuku melayang, mengenai perutnya. Dengan satu serangan itu, Lu Xun berhenti berontak. Tubuhnya merosot, dengan kedua tangannya di bahuku mencari bantuan. Hanya sesaat, hanya sesaat sebelum kepalanya tertunduk, mata emas itu memandangku.

Dan... sesudah melihat itu... barulah penyesalan luar biasa menghantamku.

"Lu Xun..."

"Zhao Yun..." Suaranya begitu sember. "Maaf... bukannya aku tidak mau memberitahumu... Bukannya aku tidak mengatakan semuanya. Aku sudah berusaha memberitahukan padamu... semuanya... tapi kau tidak mau mendengar..."

Bajuku basah. Lu Xun masih menangis.

"Apa... maksudmu?" Tanyaku.

"Jika kau tidak mau mendengar..." Katanya. "... aku tidak punya pilihan lain..."

Detik itulah, saat aku bertanya-tanya dalam hatiku, sesuatu terjadi.

Tiba-tiba saja, tubuh Lu Xun menjadi panas, seperti pedang yang baru keluar dari tempat pembakaran! Dan... dan tidak hanya itu... gelombang panas... kekuatan yang begitu dasyat... cahaya yang menyambar-nyambar seperti kilat... semua itu mengalir dari tubuhnya! Seketika itu juga, gelombang itu menghantam tubuhku! Aku terpelanting jatuh!

"AHHH...!"

Dan... dan bukan cuma aku! Empat orang yang lainnya juga mengalami hal yang sama!

Ya Tian... jadi... jadi... kekuatan seperti inikah... yang menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Berbagai perasaannya yang termanifestasi dalam kekuatan yang seperti ini?!

Ya... kekuatan itu... bukan kekuatan yang sama dengan yang terjadi ketika dia marah, seperti saat bertemu _Lao Zucong_ utnuk pertama kalinya. Kekuatan ini jauh lebih mengerikan. Bukan, bukan mengerikan karena kehancuran yang dibawanya. Bukan! Yang mengerikan... yang mengerikan adalah bahwa... kekuatan ini seakan-akan menyampaikan perasaannya itu pula...!

Kesedihan... yang akan membuat siapapun memilih mati...

Tapi Lu Xun tidak bisa dan tidak boleh mati. Setidaknya untuk sekarang.

Kekuatannya bukan lagi terasa seperti aura api yang biasa. Karena ini memang bukan kemarahan. Dan lagi, kekuatan ini tidak menghancurkan apapun. Bahkan tidak membuatku kesakitan barang sedikitpun. Kekuatan yang aneh... yang seolah-olah memang tujuannya hanya untuk memperdengarkan suaranya saja. Benar... memperdengarkan suaranya pada orang-orang yang keras kepala dan tuli...

... sepertiku.

"Zhao Yun..." Kulihat ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat mendekatiku. Aku tidak bisa lagi menggambarkan ekspresi yang terlukis di wajahnya. "Kali ini, meskipun kau tidak setuju, aku tetap akan melakukannya... sendirian." Mungkin itulah yang paling tepat menggambarkan keadaannya. Sendirian. Disalahpahami. Tidak dimengerti. "... bahkan, meskipun seluruh dunia melawanku."

Dia berlutut di sebelahku, kemudian mengambil sesuatu yang ada padaku.

Pedangnya. Dan ia hanya mengambil satu saja. Diambilnya pedangnya yang berwarna merah.

Lu Xun...?

Dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain berdiri, kemudian berbalik. Aku masih tidak bisa bangkit. Hanya bisa menatapanya menjauh dariku dan berjalan mendekati patung itu. Tepat saat itulah, akhirnya orang-orang berhasil masuk ke dalam aula. Kupalingkan wajahku untuk menemukan para prajurit _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang serta _shifu-shifu_ itu sudah berdiri dengan tangan teracung. Tapi... tidak sedikit pun mereka berani maju.

Sama sepertiku, mereka juga takut. Mereka takut pada Lu Xun. Sebaliknya, Lu Xun tidak peduli. Dia seakan-akan tuli, tidak mendengar atau melihat apalagi memusingkan kedatangan orang-orang yang berteriak dan mengumpatnya!

"Itu dia! Itu penyeranah yang telah menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!" Orang tua yang paling dengan itu, aku mengenalnya sebagai Gai _shifu_.

Para prajurit itu tidak berani menurut. Mereka hanya melihat saja. Terutama, ketika tiba-tiba saja para pengunjung kota juga berserakkan masuk, saling mendorong-dorong berusaha melihat apa yang terjadi. Keadaan mereka menjadi geger, berdesak-desakkan seperti pengungsi yang kalang-kabut melarikan diri dari bencana.

"Itu! Itu Sang Phoenix!"

"Tidak mungkin! Mana mungkin Sang Phoenix menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?"

Suara-suara mereka begitu bising memenuhi tempat ini. Rasanya... rasanya benar-benar ingin kuusir mereka semua!

Tapi, Lu Xun lagi-lagi tidak peduli. Matanya menatap tajam ke patung itu. Entahlah... dia seperti sedang berbicara. Aku tidak tahu. Aku hanya berpikir dia sedang berbicara dengan sesuatu yang ada di dalam patung itu, hanya dengan menatap saja. Tanpa membuka mulut, tanpa kata-kata.

Terdengar seseorang berujar dari belakang. Guan Xing. "Mau apa dia...?"

Zhang Bao yang menjawabnya. "Aku... aku tidak tahu..."

Aku juga tidak tahu.

Aku bagaikan seorang prajurit yang hanya bisa menonton peperangan dimana rekan-rekannya mati-matian melawan musuh. Tidak. Bukan hanya aku. Orang-orang ini juga. Mungkin... lebih tepatnya kami semua seperti pasukan berkuda yang hanya bisa menonton dengan jantung berdengup kencang melihat jendral kami bertarung satu lawan satu dengan jendral lawan.

Kulihat Lu Xun, dengan kedua tangannya, menggenggam pedang itu erat-erat di dadanya. Ujung pedang itu mengarah ke atas, mengarah ke langit. Sepasang matanya tertutup dan mulutnya terkatup rapat. Ia berdiri tepat di depan patung itu, mungkin hanya terpisah sepuluh langkah.

Kemudian... aura itu terasa lagi.

Aura yang begitu kuat, seperti lubang hitam yang seolah ingin menyerap apa saja ke dalamnya. Untuk sesaat... dia seperti menjadi pusat dari segala alam semesta ini, seperti matahari adalah pusat dari tata surya! Dan... lagi-lagi... ini bukan aura kemarahan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana pendapat yang lain, tapi aku tahu apa ini! Lu Xun adalah sahabatku...! Aku tahu ini adalah kesedihan...!

Seluruh ruangan penuh dengan cahaya yang sedih...! Aku tidak bisa lagi menggambarkannya! Tapi...tapi...

Tiba-tiba saja, saat seluruh ruangan ini seakan sudah ada dalam genggaman tangannya, matanya terbuka dengan cepat! Mata emas itu seperti bercahaya! Seperti... seperti matahari yang panas di tengah hari...!

Dan... aku tidak bisa mempercayai pengelihatanku sesudah itu...

Lu Xun mengangkat pedangnya... kemudian ia berlari! Kecepatan berlarinya sudah tidak bisa diikuti mata manusia lagi! Ia berlari, kemudian melompat begitu tinggi ke arah patung tersebut!

Dan tepat saat itulah, dihujamkannya pedang itu, tepat di kepala patung tersebut!

Tubuhnya bercahaya, mengeluarkan cahaya yang membutakan! Dan... dan... percaya atau tidak, patung itu retak! Ya... aku mendengarnya sendiri, suara retakan-retakan, garis-garis yang terbentuk dari hujaman pedang itu...

Tapi, aku tidak tahu apa lagi yang terjadi sesudah itu! Aku hanya tahu cahaya yang kuat sekali! Begitu kuatnya cahaya itu, sampai-sampai menimbulkan gelombang yang luar biasa! Tidak... ini bukan sekedar angin yang bertiup kencang! Sebuah kekuatan luar biasa seperti tumpah dari tubuhnya, bagaikan air Sungai Chang Jiang yang turun dan menjadi air terjun... sebegitulah mengerikannya kekuatan itu!

Teriakan orang terdengar bersahut-sahutan! Aku sendiri hanya bisa menutup mataku dengan kedua tanganku agar tidak buta, dan aku yakin teman-teman yang lain juga begitu! Mau bagaimana lagi...? Jika tidak, kami pasti akan buta!

Ya... kami akan buta... tidak! Bahkan... bahkan mungkin kami akan mati di tempat ini, sekarang juga...!

Kekuatan itu menghantam tubuhku, hingga aku terpelanting dan baru berhenti sesudah mengenai dinding! Sakit... memang... tapi siapa yang akan memikirkan kesakitan jika kami bisa mati kapan saja?!

"Lu XUUUUUUUUUUUNNNNN...!"

Bodoh...! Kenapa aku malah berteriak...?!

Dan... dan kenapa aku memanggilnya?

Lagi-lagi aku teringat. Lu Xun itu Phoenix. Dan kalau masih kurang, dia bukan Phoenix yang hanya bisanya menyembuhkan, atau yang dengan lembut menghibur dan menolong kita. Dia juga... juga... Phoenix yang kemarahannya bisa menghancurkan apa saja!

Phoenix yang... menghancurkan...

Bodohnya aku... selama ini aku bersahabat dengannya, baru kali inilah aku melihat Phoenix yang menghancurkan...!

Kepalaku begitu penuh dengan bunyi-bunyian yang bisa menunggang balikkan langit dan bumi! Seperti bunyi-bunyian gemuruh, gunung meletus, angin taufan... apapun itu! Dan... dan... dan lebih baik aku tidak mengatakannya! Aku terlalu takut untuk menjelaskannya!

Ini... sudah bukan kekuatan manusia lagi. Dan bukan kekuatan alam atau bumi atau kekuatan langit atau apapun...!

Semua kejadian itu, mulai dari Lu Xun mengambil pedangnya dariku sampai saat ini, mungkin terjadi tidak sampai dua menit. Tetapi entah kenapa... seperti segala keabadian telah berlalu! Seakan-akan ujung kekekalan yang satu dan ujung kekekalan yang lainnya dipertemukan, kemudian diputar tersebut seperti itu bagaikan roda yang tidak akan pernah berhenti!

Otakku pasti telah dikacaukan oleh kekuatannya yang luar biasa...!

Tubuhku akhirnya jatuh menghantam lantai.

Segala kebisingan itu perlahan-lahan memudar... memudar... hingga aku tidak bisa mendengar apapun. Sepi... hening.

Ya Tian... apakah aku masih ada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Ataukah aku mungkin sudah berada di dunia lain? Takut-takut, aku membuka mataku. Dengan sepenuh keberadaanku aku berharap bahwa ini sudah usai. Dan juga, aku harap aku tidak akan buta karena berani-beraninya membuka mataku.

Kedua permohonan itu terkabul. Semuanya sudah selesai.

Tapi efeknya masih terasa.

Pandanganku terasa kosong. Rasanya ada sesuatu yang hilang di aula yang begitu besar ini. Sadarlah aku... patung itu tidak ada dimanapun. Apa yang tersisa hanyalah serpihan-sepihan batu yang terpencar di segala arah. Batu-batu yang beberapa diselut dengan emas murni yang luar biasa mahal harganya. Beberapa malah merupakan batu-batu mulia. Aku terlalu takut untuk membayangkan berapa harga patung itu, yang kini telah hancur hanya oleh kekuatan satu orang.

Sayangnya, orang itu bukan manusia biasa. Dan kalau mau lebih ironis, orang itu adalah Sang Phoenix sendiri. Dia sendiri yang menghancurkan patung itu, dengan pedangnya sendiri, dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

Itu Lu Xun. Berada di tengah-tengah ruangan, dengan tubuh di atas satu lutut. Kedua tangannya berpegangan pada pangkal pedangnya sementara ia sendiri mati-matian mengatur nafasnya. Hembusan dan tarikan nafasnya terdengar begitu jelas, setidaknya di telingaku.

Mataku masih melebar, penuh ketidakpercayaan.

Aku hanya bisa menahan nafas saat melihatnya perlahan-lahan berdiri. Ia berbalik, memandangi orang-orang yang sudah menyeruak masuk ke dalam aula. Mereka semua tidak ada yang masih berdiri tegak di tempatnya. Semuanya sudah roboh, dan kini memandangnya sama dengan bagaimana aku memandang Lu Xun.

"Patung itu..." Ucapnya dengan nafas terengah-engah. Jari telunjuknya menunjuk tempat dimana tadi patung itu berada. "... bukan Phoenix. Kuil ini, _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun, bukanlah Gunung Kunlun tempat tinggal Phoenix. Dan dalam kota ini, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, tidak ada Phoenix."

Lu Xun...?!

Apa dia tidak sadar siapa pendengarnya? Pengunjung-pengunjung itu, orang-orang yang ditipu selama ini. Tapi... bagaimana dengan yang lainnya? Bagaimana dengan para _shifu_ itu? Dia tidak peduli keselamatannya sendiri?!

Benar-benar...! Celaka! Ini benar-benar celaka yang aku tidak tahu bagaimana harus mengatakannya lagi! _Shifu-shifu_ itu, dengan wajah merah padam oleh amarah dan tangan terkepal, sepertinya akan siap untuk membunuhnya kapan saja!

Tapi... kenapa mereka tidak berani melakukan apa-apa?

"PENYERANAH!" Hanya itulah satu seruan yang datang dari Gai _shifu_. Teriakannya tersirat kebencian dan kedengkian yang aku sudah tidak bisa membayangkan lagi semisalkan ia sampai berhasil mendapatkan Lu Xun...!

Lu Xun tidak peduli. Ia hanya memandang ke atas sekali. Dihirupnya nafas dalam-dalam, sebelum menggunakan seluruhnya untuk berteriak!

"Mulai saat ini... sampai kehancurannya..." Ucap Lu Xun. Seperti menggeram. Seperti raungan. Matanya begitu tajam beradu pandang dengan Gai _shifu_. "... TIDAK AKAN ADA LAGI API DINYALAKAN DI _FENGHUANG XIAN_-KOTA FENGHUANG! TIDAK ADA CAHAYA YANG MENERANGINYA!"

Tepat bersamaan dengan itu, tangannya ia kibaskan.

Dan... seolah untuk membuktikan segala perkataannya, lentera-lentera di dalam aula mati dalam sekejap! Jam menunjukkan sudah menjelang malam sama sekali tidak membantu apapun! Dalam sekejap, hanya ada kegelapan di dalam aula ini!

Bahkan... aku tidak bisa melihat tanganku sendiri! Bagaimana... bisa?!

Suara-suara gaduh orang-orang berusaha meninggalkan aula, kekacauan dan teriakan orang, semuanya bercampur aduk menjadi satu! Ada yang berteriak memanggil-manggil Sang Phoenix. Ada yang berteriak karena ingin berusaha lari. Tetapi... ada teriakan-teriakan lain yang benar-benar tidak tahu diri!

"Cepat! CEPAT! Tangkap penyeranah itu!"

"Dia harus mati!"

"KEPARAT! JAHANAM! Kita harus membunuhnya!"

Ingin rasanya aku menghabisi orang-orang munafik itu satu per satu! Apa mereka tidak tahu bahwa semua ini adalah gara-gara mereka sendiri?! Penipu-penipu itu seharusnya bersyukur Lu Xun tidak melukai mereka barang sedikit pun. Kalau tidak... bisa-bisa mereka akan dihanguskan hanya dalam satu kebasan tangan saja! Lu Xun... pasti dia benar-benar bermurah hati sekali hanya menghancurkan patung itu...

"Zhao Yun!"

Tiba-tiba saja, dalam kegelapan, tanganku ditarik seseorang. Dari suaranya, aku tahu itu Guan Xing.

"Guan Xing?!"

"Ayo kita pergi! Mumpung sekarang orang-orang itu kalang kabut!"

"T-tapi...!" Aku menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Lu Xun?!"

Hening sejenak, sebelum jawaban dari Guan Xing datang. "Kalau dia bisa melakukan ini semua, dia pasti bisa menyelamatkan diri sendiri."

Benar. Akulah yang perlu diselamatkan...

Akhirnya, aku, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, Jian Wang, dan bocah yang tadi bersama-sama dengan Zhang Bao, berhasil keluar dari aula ini sementara keadaan di dalamnya masih geger. Benar-benar... kacau sekali...! Aku tidak mau ke tempat ini lagi, bahkan satu kalipun tidak akan! Bukan hanya karena aku sudah bersama-sama dengan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, tetapi karena tempat ini benar-benar mengerikan!

Di luar, langit sudah berubah menjadi lembayung. Matahari hanya menampakkan setengah dirinya saja di balik Gunung Wu Xia. Gila... rasanya kekuatanku sudah terkuras habis meski hanya beberapa saat saja. Padahal aku baru saja dalam proses memulihkan diri dari luka-lukaku selama di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Siapa nyana di sini aku menerima serangan yang kekuatannya sudah bukan kekuatan manusia lagi.

Sebenarnya, aku bohong kalau berkata apa yang Lu Xun lakukan telah melukaiku. Serangan itu hanya supaya aku tahu apa yang dirasakannya.

Yang lainnya masih berusaha mengatur nafas dengan heboh, sesekali melihat _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun yang sudah berada di kejauhan.

"Kukira... aku akan mati..." Desah Zhang Bao.

"Bukan hanya kau, Zhang Bao..." Balas Guan Xing juga mati-matian mengatur nafasnya sesudah ketegangan yang tidak masuk akal itu.

Eh?

Itu Lu Xun, kan? Dia bersandar pada pintu besar tembok gerbang kota yang dari situlah kami masuk, kelihatannya sedang menunggu kami.

Bisa-bisanya dia santai seperti itu, seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa! Tidak peduli dengan yang lainnya, aku langsung berlari secepat kilat menghambur kepadanya. Lu Xun berbalik dan menungguku sampai. Begitu sampai di dekatnya, langsung kugenggam erat-erat bahunya.

"Lu Xun!" Seruku. "Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Dia hanya tersenyum tipis. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Aku membebaskan diriku sendiri." Jawabnya. Tangannya terbuka, kemudian memberikan sesuatu padaku. Itu... pedangnya yang tadi. "Aku mau mengembalikan ini."

Dengan ragu-ragu, kugenggam benda itu.

Lu Xun sekarang begitu tenang. Kalau tadi dia adalah Phoenix yang menghancurkan semuanya, kelihatan begitu luar biasa dengan segala kekuatannya yang bukan kekuatan manusia itu, sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi. Dia seperti manusia biasa saja, tidak seperti orang yang kelihatan baru saja menghancurkan seisi kota dan membuatnya menjadi gelap selamanya. Kalau aku bilang orang inilah yang telah menggunakan kekuatannya untuk memporak-porandakan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, pasti tidak akan ada yang percaya padaku...

"Zhao Yun, sekarang waktunya kita pulang..." Ucapnya.

Sekarang... dia benar-benar manusia biasa, seperti burung layang-layang yang tidak berbahaya, yang pada sore hari terbang untuk kembali ke sarangnya.

Aku mengangguk, tetapi di kepalaku masih menyimpan seribu satu misteri. Ada begitu banyak hal yang masih aku tidak mengerti dari Lu Xun... "Iya..."

Dia berbalik, melewati gerbang kota. Aku terdiam sejenak sementara mendengar suara langkah kaki empat orang lainnya yang tertinggal di belakang. Mereka, sama sepertiku, melihat punggung Lu Xun yang makin menjauh.

"Hei, Zhang Bao." Kudengar bocah yang bersama-sama kami sedari itu itu menyahut.

"Iya?"

"Akan kuberitahu lagi sebuah ramalan leluhur."

"Apa itu?"

"_Zhu niao xuan xuan, gui qi si yi_-Burung layang-layang terbang ke sana kemari, pergi dan datang dengan bebas.  
><em>Xi qu wu zhu nao zai?<em>-Apa yang kau kagumi dari burung layang-layang?  
><em>Shi lai ze lai. Shi wang ze wang. Neng lai neng wang zhe, zhu nao zhi wei yu<em>-Ketika waktunya ia datang, ia datang. Ketika waktunya ia pergi, ia pergi. Yang bisa datang dan pergi, bukankah itu adalah burung layang-layang?"

* * *

><p>(1) Baca "<strong>Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread<strong>" chapter 17 (Death Sentence) kalo udah lupa~

PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERI HONGXUE!

Saya mencoba membuat Hongxue se-tsundere yang saya bisaaaaa~ hohohoho~ Benernya sih Hongxue nggak tsundere. Tapi... pas dia muncul di RP di KOEIndo, dia terkenal jadi salah tsundere yang, bersama tsundere lainnya, menjadi sebuah pairing yang KLOP! Makanya... menurut saya, daripada membuat Hongxue yang terkesan 'kejam' dan 'heartless', saya lebih suka Hongxue yang tsundere, tapi ada coolnya juga biar keren~ *dibacok yang punya OC*

Satu hal lagi... sebagian besar apa yang Hongxue ceritakan, itu semuanya berdasarkan Fanficnya **shouta-warrior**, **"The Reversed Butterfly"**~ Dan pemikiran Hongxue bahwa semua itu kebetulan, juga saya temukan di FF ybs (yang notabene membuat saya lumayan shock~). Hal2 yang saya ubah misalnya tentang Lu Xun versi **"The Reversed Butterfly"**. Di FF tsb, Lu Xun juga dijauhi ama temen2 sebayanya di Wu Jun. Di sini... well... karena di prekuel dan gaiden sebelumnya diceritakan kalo pas di Wu Jun tuh si Lu Xun disukai temen2nya (cuma di Lu Jiang yang kagak), maka saya ubah sedikit sejarahnya si Hongxue~ Dan cerita bagaimana Hongxue ama Xianghua berkelana nyari Phoenix sampe ke Shu itu... cuma karangan abal saya... *kowtow 1000x di depan shouta-warrior, abis itu dihajar*

Well, kayaknya saya nemu hobi baru selain bolos kuliah dan bernafas, yaitu: ngubah2 fanfic orang...

Yah... that's all for today's chap~ Updatenya... well... karena seminggu ini saya harus kerja paper dan **TABUNGAN CHAPTER SAYA HABIS **izinkan saya untuk nggak update minggu depan demi mengejar ketinggalan saya. Wokey? Jadi updatenya 2 minggu lagi, ya~ _Zai jian_!


	73. The News

Sodara, hari ini saya membawa kabar nggak penting (lagi2) lanjutan yang sebelumnya, yaitu bahwa: saya udah nonton Narnia yang ketiga, The Voyage of The Dawn Trader. Jujur, kalo Prince Caspian udah membuat saya cukup KECEWA gara2 Aslannya cuma muncul nggak sampe separuh, lha Voyage of The Dawn Trader malah lebih parah lagi! Wewww... si Aslan malah cuma muncul ending2 doank. TIDOOOOOOOAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKK!

... wokey. Sekarang, sesudah sodara tau betapa _freak_-nya saya terhadap yang namanya Narnia ini, sodara tau kan sekarang bahwa sebenernya saya NGGAK suka baca novel? (TERBONGKARLAH AIB SEORANG PYROMYSTIC!) Yups... saya cuma baca novel-novel tertentu yang buat saya berkualitas (BACA: ada Christ-figurenya) kayak Chronicels of Narnia (by C.S. Lewis), The Lord of The Rings (by J.R.R. Tolkien), The Brother Karamazov, The Idiot (dua2nya by Fyodor Dostoyevsky), dan khususnya The Man Who Was Thursday (by G.K. Chesterton. Orang inilah yang menginspirasi seorang C.S. Lewis). Trus, saya juga menemukan sebuah novel yang formatnya kumpulan puisi getu, judulnya The Singer (by Calvin Miller). Ya Tian... sumpah itu buku BENER2 KEREEEEEEEENNNN! Saya sampe download pdfnya~ Rasanya pengen banget cerita itu saya gambarin manga-nya sangking keren ceritanya~ hohoho~ Well, sekarang saya lagi gencar2nya nyari sebuah buku berjudul: Children of Gebelawi (ato Children of Our Alley) by Naguib Mahfouz. Tapi nggak ketemu (okayface). Kesimpulannya: saya sangat pilih2 kalo baca novel~ Kalo kayak Twilight getu... Wew. Kalo kayak teenlit-teenlit getu... WEWWWW

PS: Romance of Three Kingdoms (AKA Samkok) dan buku2nya Qiong Yao (khususnya Putri Huan Zhu) adalah pengecualian. Meski nggak ada Christ-figurenya (dan saya bisa memahami hal tsb), saya tetep suka karena ngasih saya insight2 yang guna banget untuk kelancaran penulisan Phoenix FORM series~

Ngomong2 tentang Narnia, suatu kali teman saya **Silvermoonarisato** nunjukkin sebuah gambar di pixiv kepada saya yang tentang princess Disney Princess. Ada Little Red Riding Hood & serigala, Cinderella & Prince, Beauty & Beast, etc~ Trus, ada satu gambar aneh yang pokoknya ada cowonya saya nggak kenal, dan cewenya juga saya nggak kenal. Nah, di si cowoknya tuh ada simbol kayak singa getu~ Plus, apakah ini cuma perasaan saya ato ceweknya kayak White Witch? Perasaan saya aja kali, ya... Silvermoonarisato sempat berasumsi kalo ini adalah Narnia. Well, nggak masalah sih kalo itu si cowok adalah Peter ato Edmund ato Caspian. Kalo Caspian, saya harap si cewek itu Susan. Tapi... yang agak unthinkable adalah... kalo... cowo yang ada simbolnya singa itu adalah Aslan dan si cewe itu White Witch. **TIDOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!**

Wokeylah... mari kita menyudahi ke-nggak-penting-an ini...

Jadi, minggu ini adalah minggu terakhir saya kuliah (YAY!) dan sebentar lagi saya bisa melanjutkan tabungan chap saya~ *tebar konfeti* Sebelumnya, saya minta maap dulu karena LAGI-LAGI nggak bisa reply review... *kowtow 1000x*

Trus, sebagai penggunan Speedy, saya lumayan kecewa karena sekarang site Fanfiction diblok Speedy. Makanya, bagi pengguna Speedy mungkin bernasib sama dengan saya. Tau? Sekarang saya dengan susah payah harus mengupdate Coloured Glaze di kampus... WEWWWW...

Neeway, jangan kaget kalo di chap ini kita bakal melihat sesuatu yang unbelieveable. 2 hero kita (Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun) mengalami Hero's Mental Breakdown (AKA Heroic 'Blue Screen Of Death'/BSOD). Cuma manifestasinya beda... Hohoho~

Ya getu deh~ sekian rambling dari saya. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Aku berjalan seperlahan mungkin...

Apa Lu Xun masih tidur? Yahhh... mungkin saja. Lagipula, entah sejak kapan dia jadi tukang tidur. Jadi, kurasa sia-sia saja aku datang padanya. Lebih baik aku mencari Zhou Ying atau yang lain saja.

Kemarin itu benar-benar pengalaman yang melelahkan dan mengerikan. Sumpah, aku tidak mau lagi kembali ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, apalagi sesudah mendengarkan apa yang diceritakan Zhao Yun.

Intinya, kemarin sesudah Hongxue pergi, aku dan yang lainnya kembali ke pintu gerbang kota bagian depan. Untung saja kami tidak ke _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Soalnya ternyata Zhao Yun dan lainnya sudah menunggu di pintu gerbang kota. Dan mereka juga sudah menemukan Lu Xun. Percaya atau tidak, Lu Xun kelihatan biasa saja, seolah-olah memang tidak terjadi apa-apa padanya. Hah? Jadi... waktu itu perasaanku salah? Lu Xun tidak sedih ataupun marah? Tapi... kenapa perasaanku saat itu kuat sekali?

Usut punya usut, Lu Xun memang sedih dan marah sebelumnya. Dalam perjalanan, Zhao Yun menceritakan padaku dan Zhou Ying tentang apa saja yang dilakukan Lu Xun sebelumnya. Ya Tian... aku makin kaget saja. Dalam satu hari, dia menyelamatkan entah berapa banyak orang-orang yang disiksa atas perintah _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, sekaligus memporak-porandakan seisi kota dan menghancurkan patung yang ukurannya sebesar itu. Dan kalau masih kurang, dia menutupnya dengan berteriak bahwa kota itu selamanya tidak akan pernah melihat api dan cahaya lagi. Dan itu terbukti.

Belum pernah aku lihat, atau mendengar, Lu Xun semarah itu...

Kurasa memang sebaiknya tidak cari gara-gara dengannya. Lu Xun itu penyabar luar biasa. Tapi begitu marah, dia tidak akan tanggung-tanggung lagi.

Baru saja aku akan berbalik dan kembali ke kamarku, tahu-tahu pintu kamar Lu Xun terbuka.

"Lho? Meimei?" Tanyanya heran. "Aku baru saja akan ke kamarmu..."

EHHHHH? Lu Xun sudah bangun?! Dan dia ingin ke kamarku?! Berarti, pasti ada sesuatu yang sangat penting, nih! "Oh! Begitu? Wah, kebetulan sekali!" Sahutku sambil berlari-lari ke arahnya. "Aku juga ingin ke kamarmu!"

Jadilah akhirnya aku masuk ke kamar Lu Xun.

Nah... ini aneh. Biasanya kan Lu Xun selalu tenang sementara aku kikuk sendiri? Sekarang kebalikannya. Lu Xun kelihatan gugup dan bingung seperti orang ling-lung. Aku jadi heran. Dia kelihatannya seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku atau melakukan sesuatu, tapi tidak tahu bagaimana caranya.

"Nggg..." Lu Xun menggandeng tanganku ke arah meja di tengah. "K-kita di sana saja, Meimei..."

Lu Xun ini kenapa, sih? Kok tumben sekali? "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Jangan di sini!" Gantian aku yang menariknya masuk ke bagian yang lebih dalam dari kamar itu. Ruang tidurnya, mau dimana lagi? Kutarik dia, kemudian kudorong sampai jatuh di ranjangnya. Lu Xun memandangku dengan wajah kebingungan. "Sudah! Di sini saja!" Ucapku sambil menyilangkan lengan. Aku menarik sebuah kursi tepat di sisi ranjangnya.

"Tapi, Meimei..." Katanya. "Kan ini... tidak sopan..."

"Selama dua hari kau tertidur setelah dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, aku selalu menemanimu di sini. Jadi, tidak masalah!"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya bilang 'ohhh' dan kemudian, "Terima kasih."

Hari ini benar-benar Lu Xun jadi aneh! Aku duduk di sini dan menunggu sampai ia mau mengatakan sesuatu, apa saja, yang ada di kepalanya. Kalau Lu Xun seperti ini, berarti pasti ada sesuatu yang menganggunya. Jadi aku menunggu. Tapi, tahu apa yang Lu Xun lakukan? Dia cuma duduk di ranjang, kemudian menarik selimutnya sampai menutupi kakinya. Ia duduk berpangku lutut sambil tercenung-cenung sendiri.

"Hei," sahutku. "Kau tidak ingin mengatakan apapun?"

Lu Xun menoleh ke arahku sejenak dengan tatapan bertanyanya. "Nggg... mengatakan apa...?" Tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "Ahhh... aku... aku hanya mau bertanya... kenapa kau ingin bertemu denganku, Meimei?"

Rasanya aku ingin menjitaknya! Kok bisa-bisanya sih Lu Xun bertanya begitu? Kalau tidak salah, tadi dia juga bilang dia ingin ke kamarku, kan? Baiklah... baiklah... aku juga punya alasan kenapa aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Tapi, itu pun sama sekali bukan masalahku! Aku ingin memberitahukannya tentang Hongxue! Itu saja! Sementara Lu Xun? Dia kelihatan tidak tenang, seperti menghadapi masalah yang berat. Aku yakin, dia pasti benar-benar ingin mengatakan sesuatu padaku.

Dan sekarang, dia bertanya begitu? Seolah-olah akulah yang bermasalah dan dia adalah pendengar yang baik untuk aku curhat. Begitu?

Selama ini memang selalu seperti itu! Selalu aku yang bermasalah dan dia yang nantinya menghiburku! Tahu kenapa? Itu semua BUKAN gara-gara Lu Xun selalu gembira, tidak pernah mengalami masalah, dan selalu kesana-kemari sambil menebar senyum, melainkan gara-gara dia tidak pernah menceritakan masalahnya padaku! Susah, kan...?

Tapi... kalau melihat Lu Xun seperti ini... aku jadi tidak tega untuk memarahinya.

Akhirnya aku menjawab. "Aku kemari karena aku merasa sendirian..."

Aku sama sekali tidak mencak-mencak atau memarahinya dan memaksanya cerita. Maksudku, tahu kan apa yang terjadi padanya? Kami sama-sama masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Bedanya, dia bertemu dengan Guan Ping sementara aku tidak. Sial! Sampai sekarang aku masih kesal pada Guan Ping! Berani-beraninya dia bunuh diri sesudah Lu Xun susah payah menyelamatkannya! Baiklah, aku bisa memaafkannya karena menyakiti Lu Xun. Tapi aku tidak bisa memaafkan kebodohannya!

Kedua, tentu gara-gara kemarin dia pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Aku tahu, pasti Lu Xun sedih dan marah sekali melihatnya. Masih kurang? Kemarin, karena alasan yang aku masih tidak tahu apa, Lu Xun menghancurkan patung di dalam _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun. Sebelum itu, Zhao Yun sempat dengan menyesal menceritakan padaku bahwa dia memukul Lu Xun. Dan... Zhao Yun juga bilang padaku dia menyesal tidak mau mendengarkan Lu Xun.

Bagaimana, ya...? Jujur saja... aku akhirnya membela Zhao Yun. Aku bilang itu bukan salahnya. Dan memang aku merasa begitu... Habis, aku rasa Lu Xun keterlaluan! Buronan-buronan seperti kita ini kan bisa dibunuh kapan saja! Dan... dia malah cari gara-gara dengan melakukan hal-hal itu! Tidak salah kan kalau Zhao Yun khawatir?

Aku menunggu jawaban Lu Xun. Dan, tahu apa yang dia katakan?

"Ohhh... begitu..." Katanya ringan sambil tersenyum kecil ke arahku. "Kenapa? Apa kau ada masalah?"

AHHHHHH! Aku tidak tahan lagi! "Yang bermasalah itu kau!"

Lu Xun diam, terperanjat dan kaget saat melihat tanganku teracung ke arahnya.

"Kau ini! Kenapa bisa bodoh begini? _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi! Seperti kau tidak tahu saja! Ini kan sudah berulang-ulang terjadi!" Aku mendengus kesal. "Kesendirianku itu pertanda tangisanmu yang memanggilku!"

Untuk sesaat, dia cuma memandangiku saja lekat-lekat. Ya Tian... dipandangi dengan mata emasnya yang bening dan lebar seperti itu, aku jadi tidak tahu harus apa. Bahkan aku menyesal sudah berteriak di depannya... Seperti yang aku katakan tadi, Lu Xun sedang kacau perasaannya. Dan aku malah membentaknya. Astaga... aku ini bagaimana, sih...!

Dia menunduk lagi tanpa menjawab apapun. Tangannya makin erat memeluk lututnya. Aku yakin, pasti sekarang Lu Xun bingung harus melakukan apa. Bagaimanapun, aku juga tahu bahwa Lu Xun adalah laki-laki. Dan laki-laki biasanya enggan menceritakan masalahnya pada perempuan, gara-gara harga diri setinggi langit. Ya, kan?

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Seharusnya... aku ingin memeluk Lu Xun seperti yang biasa dia lakukan kalau aku sedih. Tapi, aku tidak tahu dia suka itu atau tidak.

Jadi, dengan takut-takut, aku berdiri dan menghampirinya. Aku tidak melakukan apapun selain menepuk-nepuk kepalanya dengan lembut.

"Kau ingin aku tunggu di luar saja?" Tanyaku. "Nanti kalau kau mau bertemu denganku, kau bisa memanggilku kapanpun."

Aku sudah siap untuk keluar dan menanti jawaban 'iya' dari Lu Xun. Soalnya, dia pasti butuh waktu untuk sendirian. Pertama, karena dia pasti tidak akan siap kalau harus mengatakan apapun. Kedua, kalau dia sedih sampai, entah bagaimana, bisa menangis, pasti dia tidak mau aku melihatnya.

Tapi... yang mengherankan, dia malah menggeleng!

"Jangan..." Jawabnya sambil perlahan mengangkat tangannya untuk meraih tanganku. Betapa kagetnya aku saat Lu Xun memeluk tanganku erat-erat! Dia benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang sedih, kemudian mencari ibunya untuk menghiburnya. "... kau di sini saja, Meimei..."

Oh iya... sebenarnya wajar juga. Sejak kecil, Lu Xun adalah anak yatim piatu. Meskipun sekarang keadaan kita sama, tetapi aku jauh lebih beruntung darinya. Aku tidak sekecil dia saat kehilangan orangtuaku...

Lu Xun ini... benar-benar... "Kau berbaring saja... jangan buang-buang tenaga seperti ini..." Kataku sambil mendorongnya perlahan, membaringkan tubuhnya, menyelimutinya, baru sesudah itu berlutut di sisi ranjang. Dia masih saja memandangiku, seakan-akan terus mengawasiku supaya tidak pergi darinya. Yahhh... siapa juga yang mau pergi?

"Meimei... maaf. Kau pasti tidak suka melihatku seperti ini. Tapi..." Bisiknya perlahan. "... aku... benar-benar..."

Biasanya, Lu Xun-lah yang selalu mengatakan hal ini padaku. Tapi kali ini kebalikannya. "Kalau kau mau menangis, menangislah... tidak apa-apa..."

Dan benarlah itu. Memang benar Lu Xun tidak langsung menangis terisak-isak seperti layaknya aku yang biasa. Dia cuma meletakkan tangannya di atas dahinya dan menutup mata. Dalam ruangan yang remang-remang ini, kulihat perlahan-lahan, butir demi butir airmata mengaliri pipinya. Bahkan terisak pun tidak. Benar-benar hening, menangis tanpa suara...

Kenapa aku cuma bisa melihatnya? Ya Tian... seharusnya kan aku menghiburnya? Dan lebih bodohnya lagi... aku tidak tahu apa yang membuatnya seperti ini.

Melihat Lu Xun menangis... aku juga...

Kutelungkupkan wajahku di atas tangannya yang satunya. Tangan Lu Xun masih hangat seperti biasa, tetapi kali ini lemah sekali, bagaikan batang pohon yang sudah terbakar hangus dan menjadi arang. Cukup sekali meremasnya saja akan langsung hancur. Kira-kira... seperti itulah rapuhnya tangan Lu Xun saat ini.

"Meimei...?" Suara Lu Xun. "Kau juga... menangis?"

Pasti Lu Xun sadar dari tangannya yang basah.

Aku mengangguk perlahan sambil menghapus airmataku kuat-kuat. Bagaimana ini? Bahkan untuk berusaha tersenyum saja aku tidak sanggup...! "Ahhh... soalnya... aku tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa untukmu..." Jawabku sesenggukan. "Padahal selama ini kau selalu menghiburku kalau aku sedih... Sekarang, jangankan menghibur, untuk menghapus airmatamu saja aku tidak bisa... bagaimana tidak sedih?"

Betapa terkejutnya aku... saat tiba-tiba Lu Xun langsung memelukku! Nyaris saja aku jatuh ke ranjangnya.

Untuk sesaat, sangking terkejut dan sangking bodohnya aku, aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Padahal aku tahu benar dia membutuhkan penghiburan. Tangannya yang melingkar di tubuhku terasa lemah, begitu pula tubuhnya. Kalau biasanya aku yang menumpahkan airmata di bahunya, kali ini sebaliknya. Lu Xun membiarkan airmatanya mengalir begitu saja.

Tetapi dia diam, tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Suara isakan atau sesenggukan pun tidak. Benar-benar hening, seolah yang kupeluk ini cuma boneka bisu. Kalau bukan karena hembusan nafas dan detak jantungnya, aku pasti akan lupa kalau dia adalah manusia dan bukan sebuah boneka.

Aku memeluknya balik.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhou Ying<strong>_

"... jadi, apa yang kau lihat di Gerbang belakang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?"

"Aku melihat tulisan yang aneh sekali. Sepertinya ada hubungannya dengan kata-kata yang kita baca di pintu masuk _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Di FengHuang Xian-Kota FengHuang, ada kata-kata seperti ini, '_Feng xia er qin, yu la er zhi_- Ketika berpapasan dengan musim panas, tangkaplah. Ketika menemukan sang korban, kuasailah."

Syukurlah sekarang kami sudah kembali di Kota Yong An lagi. Pengalaman di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu benar-benar mengerikan! Sebenarnya, bisa lebih mengerikan lagi kalau aku datang sebelum Lu Xun. Tempat penyiksaan di lereng Gunung Wu Xia... mengingatnya saja sudah membuat sekujur tubuhku merinding. Akhirnya, yang aku dapati di sana adalah kisah masa lalu gadis bernama Hongxue itu, serta cerita bagaimana bisa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang semegah itu, ditambah dengan sebuah patung besar di _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun, porak-poranda. Zhao Yun sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku, dan aku tidak bisa tidak hanya mendesah panjang.

Awalnya aku merasa, Lu Xun sangat keterlaluan. Memang benar dia tidak melukai siapapun. Tapi, yang ia lakukan telah menghancurkan seluruh 'bisnis gelap' di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, dan itu pasti akan memancing bahaya bagi kami sendiri.

Tapi... sesudah dipikir-pikir lagi... memangnya siapa aku boleh menghakiminya begini? Lu Xun itu Phoenix, dan orang-orang itu melakukan segala kejahatan itu atas nama Phoenix.

Sekarang ini, aku sedang menyusuri koridor gedung pemerintahan Kota Yong An bersama Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun menceritakan padaku seluruh detail apa yang ia lihat kemarin, begitu pula denganku. Kini, aku menceritakan tentang tulisan yang aneh di kota tersebut, yang sama sekali tidak aku mengerti artinya.

Zhao Yun bergumam. "Hmmm... sepertinya tidak mudah. Yang aku tahu pasti, baik _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di maupun _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah hasil desain Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang." Ujarnya sambil berpikir keras. Kami menuruni tangga, kini sampai ke taman yang dingin oleh angin pagi musim dingin. "Kedua kalimat itu pasti berasal dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang juga."

"Kau benar. Tetapi, itu tidak menyelesaikan masalah." Kataku dengan tegas. "Menurutmu, darimana dan kenapa Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang menuliskan kata-kata itu? Apakah kata-kata itu ciptaannya sendiri?"

Masih tetap berpikir keras, ia menjawab. "Sangat tidak Perdana Mentri sekali kalau melakukan hal gegabah demikian, seperti memasukkan kata-katanya sendiri ke sebuah bangunan yang jelas-jelas dikhususkan untuk Phoenix." Jawabnya. "Kemungkinan besar... kata-kata itu berasal dari ramalan leluhur mengenai Sang Phoenix."

Mataku melebar, baru saja aku akan bertanya lebih jauh, kalau semisalkan kami tidak mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan.

"Suara siapa itu?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

"Entahlah." Jawabku sambil memegang tangannya. "Ayo kita ke sana!"

Aku dan Zhao Yun berlari mendekat ke sumber suara tersebut, yang rupanya adalah pintu gerbang masuk ke gedung pemerintahan kota Yong An. Kami bersembunyi di balik sebuah tembok sambil mengintip. Terpisah beberapa meter jauhnya dari kami, di gerbang tersebut, adalah dua orang. Yang seorang adalah bocah laki-laki yang kalau tidak salah bernama Rui Huo, sementara yang satunya adalah gadis Gaibang yang tidak seperti Gaibang bernama Xu Yin. Kemarin aku sudah mengenai Xu Yin. Sementara Rui Huo, aku mendengar namanya saja tetapi belum bertemu dengannya. Yang aku tahu pasti, dia adalah anak dari Yang Yuan Yu, pebisnis antar kerajaan yang membantu kami beberapa waktu lalu.

Herannya, tiba-tiba aku mendengar gumaman pelan dari Zhao Yun.

"Eh...? Gadis itu..."

Tapi dia tidak melanjutkannya lagi. Perhatian kami tetap tertuju pada Xu Yin dan Rui Huo. Suara mereka terdengar sayup-sayup, namun cukup jelas di antara keheningan pagi musim dingin.

"... tapi, kenapa kau pergi sekarang, Xu Yin?!" Tanya Rui Huo, bocah itu, setengah menuntut.

Xu Yin hanya menggeleng sambil tersenyum sedih. "Aku ingin mencari temanku di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Ternyata, dia tidak ada di sana. Jadi, kurasa sebaiknya aku pergi dan mencari dia di tempat lain."

Seperti Gaibang kebanyakan, gadis itu berbalik tanpa mengucapkan perpisahan atau acara tangis-menangis yang mengharukan. Ia pergi dengan ringan, seperti enggan membawa kenangan apapun. Tetapi, Rui Huo tidak membiarkannya begitu saja. Anak laki-laki itu dengan segera menarik tangan Xu Yin sebelum ia melangkah lebih jauh.

"Tunggu sebentar! Tunggu sebentar!" Serunya. "Kau sudah berbaik hati menolongku sampai di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Bahkan sekarang aku sudah menemukan Sang Phoenix! Sekarang, saatnya aku yang membalas kebaikanmu! Katakan siapa temanmu itu, barangkali aku bisa membantumu?" Tanya Rui Huo menawarkan bantuan. "Oh, dan lagi, kenapa kau tidak tanya Sang Phoenix itu saja? Mungkin dia tahu!"

Ohhh... jadi begitulah ceritanya Xu Yin bisa sampai di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bersama dengan Rui Huo dan jendral kawan akrab Guan Xing yang bernama Zhang Bao. Jadi, gadis ini sedang mencari temannya yang hilang dan ingin mencarinya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Karena tidak menemukannya di sana, sekarang ia hendak melanjutkan perjalanannya kembali.

Aku dan Zhao Yun bertukar pandang sekilas. Kami sama-sama mengangkat bahu sebelum kembali melanjutkan mengintip. Rui Huo dan Xu Yin pun akhirnya masuk dalam perdebatan alot, sebelum akhirnya kulihat Xu Yin menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau tidak mengerti masalahnya, Rui Huo! Aku bukan mencari orang biasa! Memberi tahumu maupun Sang Phoenix itu sama sekali tidak ada faedahnya!"

"Ayolah!" Paksa Rui Huo. "Kau tahu kan kalau ayahku adalah pebisnis antar kerajaan? Aku punya banyak informasi yang pastinya bisa membantumu!"

Akhirnya, sesudah diyakinkan dengan kalimat itu, keyakinan Xu Yin runtuh juga. Ia pun menjawab.

Dan sumpah. Jawabannya begitu mengagetkanku sampai jantungku serasa berhenti berdetak.

"Jendral ketiga dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, Jendral Zhao Yun yang berasal dari Chang Shan."

Tidak bisa lagi dilukiskan kekagetanku. Apalagi kekagetan Zhao Yun. Kami sama-sama terpaku, bahkan aku tidak dapat menanyakan apapun pada Zhao Yun sangking kagetnya.

Siapa gadis Gaibang ini, yang ternyata adalah teman Zhao Yun? Kami baru saja bertemu seorang teman lama Lu Xun. Sekarang bertemu dengan teman lama Zhao Yun. Benar-benar mengejutkan.

Tetapi, seterkejut-terkejutnya aku, bagiku ini bukan masalah. Hanya sebatas kaget saja. Kalau dia memang ingin bertemu dengan Zhao Yun. Silahkan saja.

Masalahnya adalah... reaksi Zhao Yun yang menurutku sangat berlebihan.

"Gadis itu..." Suaranya terdengar terbata-bata. "Yang Xu Yin?! Yang Xu Yin dari Wen Shan?!"

Sebenarnya aku berharap, biarlah sampai di sana saja keterkejutannya. Kemudian Zhao Yun keluar dari tempat persembunyian kami di sini, kemudian segera bertemu dengan kawan lamanya itu dan menyapanya. Ya, supaya Xu Yin tidak perlu menunggu terlalu lama dan kecewa.

Namun... harapan seseorang tidak selamanya akan sesuai dengan kenyataan, kan?

Entah kenapa, Zhao Yun menggeram. Tangannya mengepal erat-erat. "Mau apa dia di sini...?!" Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap melihat perubahan mimiknya. Tadi ia baik-baik saja, sekarang wajahnya menjadi merah padam oleh amarah. Ada apa ini...? Kenapa Zhao Yun semarah ini saat mengetahui siapa gadis itu? Seolah-olah, Xu Yin adalah salah satu dari masa lalunya yang ia ingin buang jauh-jauh. Sebenarnya, aku sendiri tidak tahu masa lalu Zhao Yun. Hanya Lu Xun yang tahu. Tetapi, Lu Xun sebagai sahabat yang baik, tidak akan membeberkan masa lalu Zhao Yun yang dirahasiakannya pada siapapun, termasuk aku.

Pada saat yang sama, aku mendengar jawaban dari Rui Huo. Bocah itu menepuk jidatnya. "Ya Tian! Ternyata orang itulah yang kau cari!" Serunya. "Dia ada di sini! Apa kau tidak mengenalnya?" Kulihat Xu Yin menggeleng, sebelum Rui Huo melanjutkan. "Sebenarnya, orang yang kau cari itu sudah tidak menjadi jendral lagi. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Pertanyaan bodoh dari seorang Rui Huo. Xu Yin itu Gaibang! Dia pasti tahu segala informasi yang beredar di Shu ini! Mana mungkin seorang Xu Yin yang Gaibang tidak tahu bahwa Jendral _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu yang ketiga, Zhao Yun, telah ketahuan 'melakukan pengkhianatan terhadap Shu dengan cara melarikan seorang penipu Wu yang mengaku dirinya Phoenix'?

Tapi... ternyata... tebakanku sangat meleset jauh.

Xu Yin menggeleng. "Aku tidak tahu. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

APA?! Seorang Gaibang... tidak tahu ini?!

Apakah mungkin Xu Yin seorang Gaibang yang begitu anti-sosial? Kurasa tidak mungkin! Gaibang tidak akan bisa hidup kalau tidak bersosialisasi dengan Gaibang lainnya! Dia Gaibang, kan? Dia sendiri yang bilang begitu! Tapi... kalau semisalkan dia adalah Gaibang, bagaimana mungkin sampai dia bisa tidak tahu apa-apa tentang kami, tentang apa yang terjadi dengan Shu?

Apa jangan-jangan... Xu Yin ini sebenarnya bukan Gaibang? Siapa sebenarnya dia?!

Sebelum pertanyaan itu terjawab, tiba-tiba saja Zhao Yun berbalik dengan derap langkah kaki yang lebar dan cepat karena amarah. Hei! Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya? Ada apa di antara Zhao Yun dan Xu Yin, kedua orang yang sama-sama dibesarkan di Wen Shan ini? Kenapa sepertinya aku yang paling bodoh sendiri?

Dengan segera aku mengejar Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun! Tunggu!" Aku berdiri di depannya, berusaha menghentikan langkah kakinya. Sumpah, aku takut sekali melihat kemarahannya itu. Lebih parahnya, aku tidak tahu kenapa! Apa Zhao Yun bermusuhan dengan gadis ini? Tidak, kan? Aku tahu kalau Zhao Yun sedang marah, tidak bisa dibalas dengan kemarahan. Jadi, aku berusaha perlahan, selembut mungkin meraih tangannya. "Zhao Yun, ada apa? Kenapa kau begitu marah?"

Aku bisa merasakan dengan jelas tangannya yang bergetar, perlahan menggenggam tanganku hingga tulang-tulangku terasa akan remuk. Ia membuka mulut, siap untuk berteriak di depanku atau membentakku. Aku sudah mempersiapkan diri.

Tetapi toh Zhao Yun menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia hanya mendesah panjang. Tangannya yang bebas di dahinya.

Zhao Yun pasti berusaha mati-matian mengontrol emosinya. Untuk seseorang yang keras dan meledak-ledak seperti Zhao Yun, ini tentu sulit baginya. Kuharap, keberadaanku di sini bukannya membebaninya tetapi bisa menenangkan dan menghiburnya. Ia membawaku ke tempat yang lebih sepi, sebelum mengatakan sebuah kalimat. Sebuah kalimat yang aku tahu aku akan menyesal mendengarnya. Tetapi lebih tahu lagi bahwa Zhao Yun akan lebih menyesal mengucapkannya.

Hanya dalam satu kalimat ini, ia menyingkapkan masa lalunya. Jika masa lalunya adalah buku yang tebal, buku itu hanya pernah dibaca oleh Lu Xun saja. Tetapi kini, ia membiarkanku melihat, meski hanya halaman pertama saja.

Lagipula... aku masih mengingat perkatannya pada kami semua. _'Di antara kita, tidak ada rahasia'_

"Xu Yin, gadis itu..." Zhao Yun mengakui. "... pasti akan membawaku pada bajingan yang kupanggil 'ayah'."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Yangmei<strong>_

Lu Xun masih belum melepaskan pelukannya. Begitu pula denganku.

Sampai tiba-tiba... ia jatuh. Bukan benar-benar jatuh, tetapi tiba-tiba saja tubuhnya rebah ke arahku! Aku benar-benar tidak tahu! Kupikir, Lu Xun jatuh pingsan atau apa. Tetapi... ternyata tidak.

"M-maaf...!" Katanya sambil cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Tetapi hanya sampai di situ saja kekuatannya. Tangannya mendarat di atas kedua bahuku, seolah mencari dukungan. Ya, tangannya masih lemah seperti tadi. Cengkramannya sama sekali tidak memiliki tenaga. Dan aku... aku bukan hanya tidak mengerti kenapa! Aku khawatir setengah mati!

"Lu Xun?!" Aku menatap kedua mata emasnya lekat-lekat. Astaga... kenapa ini? Kenapa ia kelihatan letih sekali? "Ada apa denganmu? Kau sakit?"

Tetapi dia tidak lantas menjawab. Ia membiarkan tubuhnya bersandar di tembok. Kedua tangannya terkulai di sisi tubuhnya. Tetapi, tidak peduli seberapa lemahnya keadaannya, matanya masih tetap memandangku. "Meimei, ketika kau menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkanmu padaku..." Ia memulai. "... apakah kau merasa sakit? Atau lelah?"

Aku mengerjap-ngerjap mendengar pertanyaan yang sangat tiba-tiba itu. Hmmm... iya juga. Aku menyembuhkannya dua hari yang lalu, sehari sebelum ia pergi sendirian ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Waktu itu... hmmm... iya, sih. Sebenarnya aku merasa sakit sedikit. "Iya..." Jawabku sambil mengangguk perlahan. "Dan rasanya seperti sebagian kekuatanku hilang. Iya... itu saja, kok." Aku jadi bingung sendiri saat ia terus-menerus memandangku. Nah, biasanya selalu aku yang memandangi orang lain. Sekarang, aku mengerti kenapa orang jadi serba salah sendiri kalau aku memandanginya. "Tapi, tidak apa-apa! Ahahaha... sama sekali tidak masalah, kok!"

Tertawaku benar-benar garing.

Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia hanya mengulaskan senyum kecil. Tatapannya makin sayu.

Ohhh... sekarang aku tahu apa yang ia ingin katakan padaku. Dan tidak bisa tidak, aku khawatir.

"Tunggu... maksudmu..." Ada apa ini? Benar... dulu, aku sama sekali tidak merasakan kesakitan ini ketika menggunakan kekuatanku. Tapi, barulah kini aku sadar. Kenapa? Kenapa bisa begini? "Kau... kau juga merasakan rasa sakit yang sama? Dan kekuatan yang rasanya menghilang tiba-tiba sesudah menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan ini? Dan jangan-jangan... kau... kemarin... di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang..."

Senyumku yang tadi makin lama makin hilang. Kulihat tatapan mata Lu Xun yang jatuh ke bawah. "Iya..." Hanya itu saja jawabannya.

Entah berapa banyak orang yang kemarin disembuhkannya...

Bagaimana bisa...?!

Seolah tahu aku akan berteriak, Lu Xun segera menyahut duluan. "Aku tahu kau ingin bilang agar aku berhenti menggunakan kekuatan ini, kan?" Tanyanya, yang seketika membuatku mati kata. Di dalam suaranya tidak ada omelan, bentakkan, kemarahan, apapun itu. "Kurasa... sekarang percuma saja berusaha menghentikan kekuatan ini. Orang-orang di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang toh sudah tahu siapa aku sebenarnya."

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Peduli setan kalau _shifu-shifu_ itu, atau siapapun, tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Yang penting adalah kau sendiri!" Aku nyaris saja berteriak. "Kalau menggunakan kekuatan itu menimbulkan rasa sakit dan lelah untukmu, hentikan sekarang juga!"

Suara yang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun sangat berbeda dari suaraku yang membentak. "Aku tidak ingin... yang terjadi pada Guan Ping terulang lagi."

Aku membisu.

Guan Ping. Guan Ping lagi! Kenapa membicarakan orang itu lagi?! Aku benar-benar muak mendengarnya! Kalau bisa aku ingin menghapus ingatan Lu Xun tentang orang itu! Aku sedikit pun tidak mengerti Lu Xun, kenapa masih menyayangkannya?!

"Zhao Yun bilang, Guan Ping sudah tahu siapa kau sebenarnya! Dan itulah yang membuat kesalahannya benar-benar tidak terampuni lagi!" Benar-benar aku berseru kali ini! Tanganku sampai menuding Lu Xun, meskipun harusnya bukan padanya aku menumpahkan segala amarahku. "Jika dia tidak tahu siapa kau sebenarnya, apa yang ia lakukan padamu mungkin masih bisa dimaafkan. Tetapi dia tahu siapa kau! Dan masih saja dia melakukannya!"

Masih tetap tenang, tetapi penuh kesedihan, Lu Xun hanya menjawab sebaris kalimat pendek. "Zhao Yun pun tahu siapa aku. Bahkan kau pun tahu siapa aku."

Sekali lagi aku harus diam. Kali ini, bukan diam karena terperanjat atau mati kata. Kali ini, aku diam karena marah! Apa maksudnya itu?! Dia membandingkanku dan Zhao Yun, dengan orang seperti Guan Ping?! Dengan orang yang lebih memilih kehormatan semu dibandingkan pengampunan? Baiklah! Memang benar aku dan Zhao Yun melakukan hal yang lebih busuk daripada Guan Ping. Tetapi lihat sendiri akhirnya! Aku dan Zhao Yun tidak sebodoh itu sampai menghabisi nyawa kami sendiri!

"Tapi... tapi... ini benar-benar berbeda! Guan Ping memang benar-benar membencimu! Sementara aku dan Zhao Yun, t-tidak...!" Suaraku makin lama makin goyah. Aku tahu itu bohong. Ya, setidaknya untukku itu bohong. Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kalau semisalkan dia bisa mengasihimu, barang sedikit saja, meskipun dia membenci dirinya sendiri, harusnya tidak apa-apa, kan?! Harusnya, dia tidak akan melakukan perbuatan sebodoh membunuh dirinya sendiri, kan?!" Seruku menuntut.

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun hanya menggeleng. Tangannya memeluk kakinya erat-erat. Matanya memandang ke bawah, seolah-olah ia kembali ke masa lalu, sedang memandang Guan Ping yang hidupnya bergantung pada genggaman tangannya. "Tidak. Guan Ping tidak hanya membenci dirinya sendiri. Tidak juga hanya membenciku. Membunuh dirinya sendiri, sama dengan membunuh semua orang di dunia ini. Membunuh dirinya sendiri seperti itu, apakah dia tidak memikirkan perasaan orang lain...?" Kekerasan hatiku meleleh saat mendengar suaranya yang makin lama makin bergetar. Aku terdiam, mendengarkan ucapannya yang makin lama makin turun tingkat menjadi hanya bisikan. "Apakah... meskipun sedikit... sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaanku...?"

Aku tidak bisa dan tidak akan pernah bisa memahami perasaan Lu Xun.

Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa saat di Xiang Ke dulu, ia seperti memaksa ingin pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di sendirian. Itu karena dia sudah tahu Guan Ping ada di sana. Dia ingin pergi ke sana untuk menyelamatkan Guan Ping, tanpa perlu membahayakan kami semua. Mungkin... mungkin sejak awal Lu Xun datang ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di bukan agar dapat sampai ke Wu, melainkan hanya demi bertemu Guan Ping. Itu saja. Bertemu dengan orang yang sangat membencinya dan ingin membunuhnya.

Namun sampai terakhir pun... sampai ia sudah melakukan semua yang bisa ia lakukan untuk Guan Ping, tetap saja orang yang dipanggilnya 'teman' itu menyia-nyiakannya.

"Padahal... aku tidak meminta apapun darinya..." Kudengar Lu Xun melanjutkan deretan kata-katanya. "Hanya satu yang aku minta. Aku hanya ingin dia percaya padaku. Aku hanya ingin dia tahu dan percaya kalau aku memaafkannya, dan aku benar-benar mengasihinya. Mungkin... dengan begitu aku bisa mengajarinya mengasihi diri sendiri..."

Aku terdiam. Aku ingin sekali menghiburnya. Dan kurasa, mungkin cara terbaik untuk menghiburnya saat ini adalah dengan diam.

Tetapi, bodohnya aku. Aku malah mengatakan sesuatu yang makin akan melukainya lebih dalam.

"Itu pilihannya sendiri."

Cukup jauh dari dugaanku, Lu Xun mengangguk menyetujui. "Iya. Aku cukup mengasihinya untuk menghormati pilihannya. Sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan membencinya."

Sampai di situ, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

Orang seperti Lu Xun tidak mungkin menangis karena menyesal atau menyalahkan diri sendiri. Untuk apa menyesal? Dia kan tidak salah apa-apa? Dan untuk apa menyalahkan diri sendiri? Bukan hanya tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, kupikir Lu Xun juga sudah melakukan apa yang dia bisa untuk menyelamatkan Guan Ping! Jadi yahhh... Lu Xun sedih begini... pasti karena menangisi Guan Ping. Itu saja. Sama seperti dulu dia menangisi aku dan Zhao Yun.

Yah... aku, Zhao Yun, dan sekarang Guan Ping, adalah sama-sama orang-orang yang malang yang ditangisi Lu Xun. Dan kupikir, itu sangat-sangat wajar. Sekarang masalahnya, Guan Ping menghabisi nyawanya sendiri, dan Lu Xun pasti makin sedih...

Aneh, ya? Kelihatannya memang Guan Ping lebih malang daripada aku maupun Zhao Yun. Padahal sebenarnya tidak begitu. Aku dan Zhao Yun begitu malangnya, sampai-sampai kami tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyerah dan membiarkan Lu Xun membebaskan kami dari kesalahan kami. Guan Ping tidak semalang kami, dan karena itu ia memilih berusaha sendiri... dengan cara membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Ahhh... kenapa kami tiba-tiba sampai membicarakan Guan Ping? Dasar aku memang _ben de hao xiang yi zhi zhu_-bodoh seperti babi. Aku kan ada di sini karena sebenarnya aku ingin menghibur Lu Xun? Kenapa sekarang malah mengingatkannya pada hal-hal yang akan membuatnya sedih? Dan... oh iya! Aku kan harusnya juga memberitahukan padanya tentang Hongxue?

Hmmm... bagaimana cara meramu kata-kataku supaya tidak terdengar menyakitkan, ya? Maksudku, kalau aku tiba-tiba bilang, 'Lu Xun, kemarin aku bertemu Hongxue. Aku bilang padanya kalau kau sama sekali tidak membencinya, tetapi dia tidak percaya padamu. Jadi, dia ingin kau membuktikannya dengan pergi menemuinya di desa dekat kaki Gunung Wu Xia', sementara keadaan Lu Xun sedang seperti ini... wah, aku jadi tidak berperasaan sekali!

"Dan kau sendiri..." Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun menyahut! "Apa yang ingin kau katakan?"

Aku terkesiap. "Kau tahu darimana kalau aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu?" Tanyaku dengan bodohnya.

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum. "Tentu saja aku tahu."

Dan memang itu benar. Aku hanya mendesah panjang. Kupikir... aku tidak perlu menutup-nutupi kabar dari Hongxue ini dengan kata-kata yang bagus. Lu Xun pasti tahu apa yang ada di kepalaku. Lagipula, dia lebih suka kebenaran itu apa adanya, daripada kebenaran yang dipoles indah dan manis. "Ini tentang... Hongxue." Jawabku sambil menunduk. "Dia... sebenarnya... sangat ingin bertemu denganmu. Tapi dia merasa kau pasti akan membencinya dan menyalahkannya. Dan... dan..." Rasanya tenggorokanku tersumbat sesuatu yang besar dan keras. "Yahhh... kupikir kau harus bertemu dengannya."

Kalimat yang terakhir itu sebenarnya sama sekali tidak perlu. Lu Xun juga sudah tahu itu. Dia lebih penasaran dengan kata-kataku yang sebelumnya. Sambil bangkit berdiri dan berjalan ke arah jendela sebelum membukanya, ia bertanya. Seketika cahaya matahari pagi musim dingin masuk ke dalam kamar yang remang-remang ini. "Kenapa aku harus membenci atau menyalahkannya? Apa salahnya padaku?"

"Aku juga tidak begitu mengerti." Jawabku sambil mengangkat bahu. "Hongxue cerita pada kami, bahwa di Wu Jun dulu tidak ada yang mau berteman dengannya kecuali kau. Teman-teman bahkan orangtuanya sendiri tidak menyukainya karena penampilannya yang... mengerikan." Kata terkahir itu benar-benar sulit terucapkan. "Tapi aku tidak pernah merasa dia mengerikan atau apapun."

Lu Xun mengalihkan pandangannya dari pemandangan di jendela ke arahku. "Kau tidak merasa begitu?"

Aku menggeleng. "Kalau kau tidak menganggapnya mengerikan, berarti dia memang tidak mengerikan."

Tatapan matanya kembali ke langit musim salju yang tinggi. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

"Mungkin... mungkin saja..." Aku mendesah panjang. "Hongxue merasa dirinya memang kutukan. Dan gara-gara berteman dengannya-lah, sampai-sampai segala hal yang buruk terjadi padamu... Tidak. Mungkin bahkan Hongxue tidak bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri karena menganggap keberadaannya adalah pembawa malapetaka di Wu Jun..." Kupandangi kedua belah tanganku lekat-lekat. Sungguh, sesungguh-sungguh-sungguhnya, aku iri pada Hongxue. Jika semua hal yang menimpanya terjadi padaku, aku pasti tidak akan bisa tegar dan bertahan sepertinya...

Betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar tawa pelan dari Lu Xun!

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Bentakku sewot. "Kau menertawakan Hongxue?! Bagaimana sih kau ini?!"

"Tidak... aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu..." Jawab Lu Xun singkat.

"Apa itu?"

"Keadaan Hongxue sangat mirip sekali denganku saat di Lu Jiang." Ucapnya. "Kau tidak merasa begitu, Meimei?"

Tentu saja aku juga memikirkannya! "Iya! Dan karena itulah aku bilang padanya bahwa kau pasti mengerti perasaannya, dan kau pasti tidak mungkin marah padanya!" Ucapku ngotot bukan main, meski aku tidak tahu ngotot pada siapa. "Yahhh... aku sampai bilang bahwa mungkin alasan hal itu terjadi, sangking inginnya kau membuktikan padanya kalau dia bukan satu-satunya orang di dunia yang mengalami penderitaan seperti itu..." Ahhh... omonganku pasti benar-benar-benar meracau sekali! Buktinya, Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi sesudah itu untuk waktu yang lamaaaaa... sekali! Rasanya sampai sepanjang keabadian berlalu, barulah dia menoleh dan bertanya.

"Dia ada dimana sekarang?"

"D-di desa dekat kaki Gunung Wu Xia..." Jawabku.

Lu Xun bersandar pada tembok, matanya memandang pada bingkai jendela di sampingnya. "Aku akan pergi ke sana." Katanya. Sudah kuduga. "Hongxue harus tahu..."

Mataku mengerjap-ngerjap. "Tahu apa?" Tanyaku. "Bahwa kau tidak membencinya atau menyalahkannya?"

Sebuah gelengan kepala. "Tidak. Bahwa aku mengerti benar perasaannya. Aku juga mengalami penderitaannya..."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhou Ying<strong>_

Ayah? Bajingan?

Belum pernah aku mendengar dua kata itu digabung dalam satu kalimat.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyaku langsung. "Ayahmu? Bajingan?"

Benar juga... baru detik ini aku sadar bahwa aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Zhao Yun. Aku hanya tahu bahwa dia punya seorang _jiejie_ yang sangat ia sayangi, yang lempengan gioknya ada pada Zhao Yun sekarang dan menjadi barang berharganya. Entah dimana _jiejie_-nya itu sekarang. Tapi, mengenai siapa orangtuanya atau dimana kota asalnya, aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Celakanya, aku bahkan tidak pernah mencoba cari tahu. Selama ini aku berpikir bahwa Zhao Yun adalah satu dari anak bangsawan Shu yang kemudian menjadi _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu.

Ya, kan? Zhao Yun adalah benar-benar penduduk asli Shu, kan? Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin _Lao Zucong_ menaruh hormat begitu tinggi padanya, bahkan sampai-sampai hendak menjodohkannya dengan Yan Lu! Semisalkan Zhao Yun bukan orang Shu asli, pasti nasibnya akan sama saja dengan Jiang Wei yang tidak disukai dan dipandang sebelah mata.

Untungnya Zhao Yun tidak membiarkanku tinggal terlalu lama dalam kebodohan dan ketidaktahuanku. Ia langsung saja menyahut, dengan punggungnya menghadapku. "Bajingan itulah yang membunuh _niang_ dan _jiejie_!" Serunya dengan suara tertahan menahan amarah. "Jika tidak ada dia, kami bertiga akan hidup damai di Chang Shan. Tidak perlu _niang_ dibunuh dan _jiejie_ dijual di Wen Shan..." Geramnya.

Jujur, aku takut melihat Zhao Yun dalam kemarahannya seperti ini, dan lebih takut lagi mendengar ceritanya! Sumpah, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa... Yang aku tahu pasti, kota yang ia sebut-sebut itu, Chang Shan, adalah sebuah kota di daerah utara yang jauh.

Zhao Yun bukan orang Shu...?!

Aku menelan sumbat yang serasa menyesakkan kerongkonganku. Terkejut dan tidak tahu bagaimana harus berpikir, aku hanya menggeleng penuh ketidakpercayaan. Dan bodohlah aku, menyerukan keterkejutanku itu.

"Jadi... kau bukan orang Shu?!"

Dengan gerakan seperti kilat Zhao Yun berbalik, kulihat wajahnya yang merah padam penuh amarah. Darahnya seperti sudah mendidih di setiap pembuluhnya. Tangannya terangkat, siap untuk mengenaiku!

Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi! Aku hanya memekik dan berusaha melindungi diri dari serangannya!

Tapi... sampai di situ saja. Tangannya tidak akan pernah sampai ke pipiku.

Sebagai gantinya, tubuhku terasa hangat di tengah musim salju ini. Kedua tangan Zhao Yun memelukku erat-erat. Dengan mataku yang masih melebar, dengan segala perasaan menyeruak di batinku, aku merasakan tubuhnya yang gemetar penuh amarah. Aku tidak pernah melihat seorang Zhao Yun menangis, apalagi di depan gadis, apalagi di depanku. Jadi, mungkin inilah satu-satunya cara ia menumpahkan perasaannya padaku...

Ya Tian... apa yang harus kulakukan...? Aku tidak mengerti apa-apa. Dan semisalkan aku mengerti, bagaimana caraku harus menghibur dan menenangkannya? Aku tidak akan pernah bisa merasakan penderitaannya, apapun itu...

"Zhou Ying, maafkan aku..." Bisiknya dengan suara lirih. Nafas dari mulutnya terasa hangat di telingaku, namun tidak ada kata-kata lain keluar dari mulutnya.

Aku balas memeluknya, selembut yang aku mampu. "Tidak apa-apa... bukan salahmu." Perlahan aku melepas pelukan untuk melihat wajahnya. Di wajahnya tersirat penyesalan yang tulus, tetapi juga kesedihan dan kemarahan. Betapa bodohnya aku... entah sudah berapa lama kami hidup bersama-sama, tanpa aku tahu sedikit pun tentangnya!

Ya Tian... gadis macam apa aku ini?

Aku menggandeng tangannya, kemudian kami bersama-sama duduk di sebuah kursi batu di taman.

Betapa inginnya aku mengetahui segalanya tentang Zhao Yun, detik ini juga. Tetapi dengan perasaan kacau seperti itu, apakah ini hal yang benar? Jadi, aku hanya menggenggam tangannya lebih erat lagi. "Kalau kau butuh seseorang untuk mendengar, telingaku siap kapanpun..." Gumamku perlahan.

Zhao Yun menoleh sekilas. Mata kami berdua bertemu. Ia mendesah panjang, kemudian memandang ke langit musim salju yang putih bagaikan bulu domba. "Kau benar, aku bukan orang Shu." Jawabnya. "Dulu aku dan keluargaku tinggal di Chang Shan. Yahhh... sampai suatu saat ayahku yang seorang pejabat ketahuan melakukan tindakan korup. Ayahku, bajingan itu, terjerat utang karena perjudian..."

Zhao Yun mengisahkan semuanya. Bagaimana pada akhirnya ayahnya membawa semua keluarganya pergi dari Chang Shan untuk melarikan diri dari hutang. Namun masa itu adalah masa peperangan. Mereka tidak punya jalan lain selain pindah dari satu kota ke kota lain yang aman. Hingga akhirnya, sampailah mereka di Wen Shan. Sesudah itupun, ayah Zhao Yun masih saja bergelimang dalam kejahatannya itu. Ia tetap berjudi dengan menggunakan semua harta keluarganya yang sudah makin menipis. Ketika uang mereka habis, ayahnya hendak menjual Zhao Yun dan _jiejie_-nya. Ibunya yang membela mereka akhirnya dibunuh. Sesudah itu, _jiejie_-nya dijual. Zhao Yun sendiri memang akhirnya tidak dijual. Tetapi selama enam tahun ia hidup dibawah asuhan ayahnya, ia selalu berharap tidak pernah dilahirkan.

Aku yakin cerita itu masih belum selesai. Tapi Zhao Yun ingin mengakhirinya di sana, dan aku menghormati keputusannya. Mungkin suatu saat dia akan menceritakannya padaku. Mungkin...

"Zhou Ying..." Panggilnya sesudah keheningan yang panjang. "Seorang gadis, apalagi para putri, harus memiliki telapak kaki yang kecil, bukan? Apakah kakimu pernah diremukkan?"

Pertanyaannya bukan pertanyaan yang aneh, meskipun rasanya agak tidak tepat waktu. Memang benar, para gadis harus memiliki kaki yang kecil, katanya untuk mencegah mereka dari banyak bergerak atau keluar dari rumah suami masa depannya. Jadi, bagi gadis yang kakinya besar, kaki mereka harus diremukkan dan dibebat supaya menjadi kecil. Tetapi itu berarti selamanya tidak akan berfungsi maksimal. Praktek yang kejam...

Aku menggeleng sebagai jawaban. "Syukurlah tidak pernah. Sejak kecil memang kakiku kecil, seperti kaki _niang_ dan bibiku, Permaisuri Da Qiao terdahulu." Perlahan senyum tersungging di bibirku demi mengingat masa laluku yang bahagia, sangat berbeda dari Zhao Yun. "Tetapi kaki Meimei besar seperti ayahnya, Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu. Waktu kakinya akan diremukkan, dia meronta-ronta seperti ayam akan dipotong. Kalau tidak karena ayahnya dan bibi Sun Shang Xiang, mungkin Meimei tidak akan bisa berjalan sampai sekarang."

Zhao Yun tersenyum, meski hanya sekilas saja. Namun senyum itupun begitu buru-buru berlalunya. Dibukanya kedua belah tangannya. "Kau yang perempuan saja tidak pernah. Tetapi aku pernah. Yah, meski bukan di kaki. Kedua belah tanganku inilah yang diremukkan."

DEG! Seketika senyumku luntur. Hal itu bahkan dilakukan oleh ayahnya?!

"Dia bilang, dengan atau tanpa tangan aku tetap saja anak yang tidak berguna." Desahnya.

Aku menggeleng karena rasa tidak percaya. Mata dan mulutku terbuka lebar. Rasanya nafasku seperti terhenti. "B-bagaimana... bisa...?" Mataku terasa panas membayangkannya. Airmata memaksa untuk keluar. "Tapi... sekarang tanganmu baik-baik saja...?"

Sekali lagi Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Lu Xun menyembuhkannya."

"Lu Xun? Jadi, dia sudah tahu tentang masa lalumu?" Tanyaku, yang segera dijawabnya dengan anggukan.

Aku tidak bertanya kapan Zhao Yun menceritakan hal itu pada Lu Xun. Dan kurasa, memang aku tidak perlu tahu. Yang pasti dia sudah pernah mengatakan semuanya kepada Lu Xun. Dan itu yang terpenting.

Kenapa? Sebab aku tahu satu hal. Tidak sepertiku, Lu Xun pasti mengerti kesedihan dan penderitaan Zhao Yun.

Aku tidak akan sombong dan sok mengatakan kata-kata manis seorang sahabat pada umumnya 'tenang, aku mengerti perasaanmu, kok.' Bohong. Di dunia ini, mana mungkin orang bisa sepenuhnya memahami penderitaan orang lain? Apalagi jika orang itu adalah aku, dengan masa kecilku yang sangat bahagia, harus mengerti perasaan Zhao Yun? Semisalkan pun masa kecilku seperti Zhao Yun, mungkinkah aku bisa merasakan penderitaannya? Mungkin tidak sepenuhnya, karena aku dan Zhao Yun adalah dua pribadi yang berbeda.

"Maaf, Zhao Yun..." Akhirnya keheningan di antara kami pecah. Dengan suara bergetar dan sambil menghapus airmata aku berujar. "Aku... aku sedih mendengar hal itu... Tetapi aku tidak bisa mengerti apa yang kau rasakan, bahkan meski aku berusaha..."

Meski sedikit, tetapi aku bisa melihat Zhao Yun menjadi sedikit panik saat melihatku menangis. Ahhh... Zhao Yun memang orang yang sangat baik dan tulus. "Z-Zhou Ying? Kenapa kau jadi menangis juga?"

Aku menggeleng. "Aku ingin berusaha menghiburmu atau mengatakan sesuatu untuk mengurangi kesedihanmu, tetapi aku tidak bisa..." Keluhku. "Tetapi syukurlah kau sudah pernah menceritakannya pada Lu Xun. Dia pasti bisa mengerti perasaanmu..."

"Iya..." Zhao Yun mengangguk. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke bawah.

"Apa yang dia katakan padamu?"

Jendral Shu itu mendesah. "Bahwa aku harus memaafkan ayahku."

Aku terhenyak.

Sebenarnya, itulah yang ada di pikiranku. Tetapi, apa hakku menyuruh Zhao Yun melakukannya? Aku tidak pernah mengerti perasaannya dan betapa beratnya penderitaan itu. Dan sekarang, aku menyuruhnya memaafkan ayahnya yang memang bajingan itu? Tidak! Aku tidak punya hak untuk itu! Aku malah akan menghakiminya dan makin menambah penderitaannya.

Tapi ini berbeda. Lu Xun yang menyuruh Zhao Yun. Ini Lu Xun, yang sudah pernah merasakan bagaimana dibenci oleh orang-orang yang dia sayangi, dan kemudian memaafkan mereka. Lu Xun punya hak mengatakan pada Zhao Yun bahwa ia harus memaafkan ayahnya. Aku tidak. Orang lain juga tidak. Hanya saja, kulihat dari wajah Zhao Yun, ada sedikit perasaan tertekan ketika mengatakannya. Aku tahu kenapa. Dia tidak bisa melakukan itu.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Kalau aku jadi Zhao Yun, aku juga pasti akan merasa kesulitan melakukannya...

"Lu Xun itu kadang-kadang..." Gumamku sambil menatap ke taman, mencari kalimat yang tepat. "... menyebalkan sekali, ya?"

Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Hah?"

Senyum sedih terulas di bibirku. "Dia menyuruh kita melakukan hal-hal yang mustahil bisa kita lakukan." Ucapku. "Menyuruh kita mengampuni orang-orang yang bersalah pada kita, menyuruh mengasihi orang-orang yang memusuhi kita..." Aku mengangkat bahu, kemudian tertawa kecil. "Dia kira semua orang sepertinya."

Tentu, ini membuat Zhao Yun terkejut bukan buatan, sampai kehilangan kata-kata. Tetapi pada akhirnya ia bisa tersenyum juga. "Iya... baru saja aku juga ingin mengatakannya..."

Aku berdiri. "Masalahnya, Zhao Yun..." Jawabku. "Kita harus melakukannya."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena yang dia katakan itu benar."

Mendengar jawabanku, Zhao Yun menunduk lagi, seperti tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Dan lagi..." Lanjutku. "Lu Xun sudah melakukan apa yang dia suruh kita lakukan. Bahkan lebih daripada itu." Aku berlutut di depannya, kemudian menggenggam kedua belah tangannya, tangan yang sudah pernah dihancurkan oleh ayahnya sendiri. Kepalaku menengadah menatap matanya yang biru. "Kau tahu? Semisalkan dia tidak pernah melakukan apapun tetapi menyuruh kita ini-itu, kita bisa gila sangking kesal padanya. Tapi, kalau dia tidak mengatakan apapun selain menyuruh kita melakukan apa yang dia lakukan, kita bisa gila sangking menyerah dan menyesal tidak bisa melakukannya."

Zhao Yun memandangku, memperhatikan kata-kataku dengan segenap hati.

"Yang dia suruh kita lakukan sebenarnya jauh lebih ringan daripada apa yang dia sudah lakukan." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Jadi, kau jangan menyerah mencobanya, ya?"

"Tapi..." Zhao Yun mendengus. "... aku butuh waktu! Mana mungkin aku bisa melakukannya secepat itu...!"

"Kami akan menunggu."

Betapa terkejutanya aku dan Zhao Yun, saat sadar bahwa dari balik tembok taman, Xu Yin sudah berdiri tegak menghadap kami! Dibelakangnya, anak kecil bernama Rui Huo itu mengintip. Cepat-cepat aku dan Zhao Yun berdiri dan menoleh ke arah Gaibang itu, yang sekarang sedang berjalan dengan langkah lambat menghampiri kami. Sesampainya di depan kami, ia langsung bersoja.

"Tak kusangka kau adalah _Wu Hu Jiang_-Jendral Harimau Shu ketiga, Jendral Zhao Yun yang legendaris itu." Kata Xu Yin sembari bersoja.

Zhao Yun tersenyum. "Bagaimanapun, aku juga masih si 'Yun-Yun'(1), teman baikmu kan, Xu Yin?"

Xu Yin tertawa ringan. "Kupikir kau sudah melupakanku dan seluruh kampung Wen Shan. Tak tahunya kau masih ingat! Betapa senangnya aku bertemu dengan kawan lama!" Katanya gembira. Tapi... tidak ada jawaban sesudah itu. Perlahan-lahan, keheningan memenuhi relung-relung udara di sekitar kami. Xu Yin, menghela nafas panjang, menyahut lagi dengan air muka yang serius. "Kurasa... kau sudah tahu tujuanku mencarimu."

Zhao Yun mengangguk.

"Apa kau bersedia ke Wen Shan lagi dan menemui ayahmu?"

Sungguh, aku berharap Zhao Yun mengangguk dan menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan tuntas pada ayahnya, dan menyaksikan pertemuan sepasayng ayah-anak itu yang mengharukan. Tapi... aku juga tidak mau memaksanya cepat-cepat. Aku masih ingat apa yang Zhao Yun katakan padaku sebelumnya.

"Bersabarlah padaku..." Katanya. "Aku butuh waktu..."

* * *

><p>(1) Panggilan Xu Yin ke Zhao Yun di '<strong>Tales of Steel Flower Princess<strong>' by **Kaien-Aerknard**~

Neeway, bolehkah saya curhat, sodara2? **BEWARE!** **CHEAP SPOKEN! KAGAK USAH DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!**

Anda merasa fansnya DW, kan? (ya iyalah... kalo nggak, ngapain juga anda baca fanfic saya yang notabene DW fanfic?) Well... somehow, saya teringat suatu quote pas belajar arsitek seperti ini: "I don't know what London's coming to — the higher the buildings the lower the morals." (maksudnya, makin modern London, penduduknya makin rusak moralnya). Benernya, saya rasa hal yang sama berlaku juga untuk fandom DW yang sangat kita cintai ini~ _**"I don't know what Dynasty Warriors fandom's coming to — the better the game the worse the fans."**_ SERIOUSLY. Saya nggak ngerti. NGGAK. NGERTI. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi dengan Dynasty Warriors. Pas saya baca entah tumblr ato forum KoeiWarriors, kayaknya para fans ini makin nggak jelas bin nggak penting. Jujur, apa sih yang salah dengan KOEI bikin seorang character bernama Wang Yuanji? *coret*(salahnya adalah saya nggak bisa masukkin Wang Yuanji di fanfic ini)*coret* Begini maksud saya: entah kenapa, saya menemukan bahwa Wang Yuanji-hater biasanya adalah Da Qiao-fans (hampir selalu). Pokoknya, Wang Yuanji dibilang nggak penting lah, fanservice lah, dsb cuma karena bajunya yang rada... errr... terbuka. Well, menurut saya (DA QIAO-FANS JANGAN MARAH tapi kalo mau marah ya nggak masalah~), Wang Yuanji dengan bajunya yang lumayan terbuka tuh punya personality dan hubungan dengan suaminya yang **JAUH-JAUH-JAUH-JAUH-JAUH-JAUH** lebih menarik daripada Da Qiao! Da Qiao, meski bajunya ketutup getu, sama aja sifatnya kayak magical girl penakut yang abis getu henshin dengan lempar2 magic staffnya. SERIOUSLY. Menurut saya, justru si Da Qiao itu yang fanservice! Wewww...

Perasaan saya terhadap Da Qiao ama Wang Yuanji ini kira2 sama kayak perasaan saya terhadap JKT48 dan Cherrybelle. Awalnya, sodara2, saya biasa aja ama Da Qiao (malah cenderung suka, terutama sesudah Yue Ying's downfall), sama seperti saya biasa aja sama JKT48. Sebaliknya, awalnya juga saya nggak suka ama Wang Yuanji sangking tiba2 muncul langsung populer, sama kayak saya nggak suka Cherrybelle. **TAPI**, sodara, **TAPI**... yang namanya fansnya Da Qiao itu mah ababil (ABG laBIL) banget, sama kayak para fansnya JKT48. NAPA COBA SELALU BANDING2IN WANG YUANJI DAN DA QIAO, cuma gara2 Da Qiao muncul duluan? Heh? Sama aja kayak fans2nya JKT48 yang dengan lumayan ababil juga ngejek2 Cherrybelle. Pada akhirnya... tahu apa yang terjadi? Sangking simpatinya saya ama Wang Yuanji yang punya sekian banyak haters, sekarang saya lumayan fans ama dia. Sebaliknya, saya jadi nggak suka banget Da Qiao (meski OC saya yang bernama Yangmei ini in some sense adalah anaknya), sama kayak dulu saya benci banget ama Cherrybelle, sekarang saja jadi simpati bahkan lumayan ngefans gara2 ngeliat fans2nya JKT48 yang ababil. Sigh...

SNSD vs AKB48 juga, sama aja kasusnya kayak Wang Yuanji vs Da Qiao dan Cherrybelle vs JKT48. Saya yang awalnya lumayan nggak sama SNSD, akhirnya jadi fansnya SNSD gara2 simpati ngeliat fans2nya AKB48 yang ngejek2 kesuksesan SNSD (anyway, is it me ato beneran 48 family (or more precisely, fansnya 48 family) punya masalah dengan popularity rivalry?) Basically, saya hanya ngefans sedikit dan simpati banyak. Yang saya bener2 fans misalnya: Lu Xun (YA IYALAH!), Zhao Yun, dan yang paling baru adalah: ZHU RAN (akhirnya sesudah nunggu makhluk ini muncul sekian lama, dia jadi playable juga... Haleluya...), trus B2ST, dsb~ Sementara yang saya simpati... wow~ Wang Yuanji, Lian Shi, Guan Yinping, Ma Chao, Zhuge Liang (saya nggak suka Zhuge Liang, tapi ngeliat banyak yang nggak suka Zhuge Liang, saya jadi simpati juga. Menurut saya sekarang Zhuge Kongming lebih mending ketimbang Zhou Yu), Cao Cao (basically buat saya he's better than Liu Bei), SNSD, Cherrybelle, dsb, dst, dll~ BTW, ngomong2 tentang Zhu Ran... well, liat aja itu character. Pasti ada aja fans yang nggak suka Zhu Ran cuma gara2 dia kelihatan muda lah, gara2 dia bishounen lah, dsb~

Dan satu lagi yang saya benci dari fans: **BIAS**. BIAS. **BIAS**. BIAS. Heran saya. Pas voting pertama, kan pemenangnya Wang Yuanji, Xiahou Dun, dan Lu Xun, nih? Trus yang kedua tuh Zhao Yun, Wang Yuanji, dan Xu Shu? Wokey. Yang voting pertama, kenapa fans sensi banget gara2 Wang Yuanji ama Lu Xun, **TAPI SETUJU XIAHOU DUN JUARA?** (malah sata pernah baca komen kalo yang ngefans Wang Yuanji: Otaku, yang ngefans Lu Xun: Fujoshi, yang ngefans Xiahou Dun: Badass. Nah lo). Sementara yang voting kedua, lagi2 fans nggak terima sama Wang Yuanji dan Zhao Yun (kalo Zhao Yun sih benernya udah dari dulu fans2 nggak suka, CUMA GARA2 DIA SEORANG POSTER BOY! Wewww... bener2 bias banget. Trus mau Da Qiao yang jadi poster girl getu? Jangan mimpi...) **TAPI SETUJU XU SHU JUARA?** APA2AN INI? Kenapa fans kayaknya oke banget Xiahou Dun dan Xu Shu, tapi nggak oke dengan Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Wang Yuanji? (kecuali Wang Yuanji, mereka bener2 murni char favorit saya~) Kalo fans berani bilang personalitynya Lu Xun ama Zhao Yun terlalu flat, lalu kenapa kok Xiahou Dun dan Xu Shu nggak? Menurut saya, nih, Zhao Yun ama Xiahou Dun punya sifat yang mirip2 deh, sama2 loyal ke tuannya (bedanya cuma Zhao Yun poster boy). Sementara Lu Xun, well di DW7 saya rasa personalitynya lumayan oke (meski nggak se-terdevelop DW6) apalagi pas dia sabar aja dipisuhin sama jendral2 lain di cutscene sebelum Yi Ling. Xu Shu? Well... saya nggak mau menghakimi, tapi kalo history-wise, nggak ada yang spesial dengan Xu Shu. Jujur, saya kaget karena katanya Xu Shu adalah kunci what-if stagenya Shu dan Wei. WOT? SERIOUSLY? Buat saya, Xu Shu ya nggak segitu juga kali, ya... Kalo saya jadi Cao Cao dan saya harus milih antara Xu Shu dan Zhuge Liang, tentu aja saya pilih Zhuge Liang. Bahkan kalo antara Xu Shu dan Pang Tong, saya tetep pilih Pang Tong! Sebagai bukti, liat aja sesudah Xu Shu ngabdi di Wei, historically dia nggak ngelakuin apa2. Menurut saya, nih, kalo ada fans yang berani ngomong bahwa Wang Yuanji ato Lu Xun ato Zhao Yun ato sapalah: '_didn't deserve all the love he/she gets_', maka saya akan tunjuk Xu Shu dan mengatakan bahwa dia juga '_didn't deserve all the love_'. Malah kalo saya jadi KOEI, saya pilih Liao Hua yang jadi playable character daripada Xu Shu.

Sumpah... pas saya nyadar saya adalah fans DW, bahkan saya adalah author DW fanfic, bahkan saya punya cita2 cosplay (crossdress maksudnya) jadi DW character (namely: Lu Xun), saya jadi malu sendiri gara2 ngeliat betapa nggak bangetnya fans2 DW. Game ini makin lama makin bagus dan keren (meski saya akui ada beberapa character yang nggak penting) grafisnya, trus Conquest modenya, Battle stage designnya, tapi fansnya makin lama makin nggak banget dan makin nggak tau diri, kayak ababil aja. Wokey, mungkin saya juga bias karena ngamuk banget pas banyak fans yang bilang nggak enak tentang Lu Xun. Tapi, seriously, saya ngeliat Lu Xun DW6 sampe DW8 jadi tambah oke! Dia udah bukan anak kecil yang cuma bisa ngebuntuti Lü Meng dari belakang kayak selama ini di DW5 ke belakang. Malah, di DW6-DW8 lah (apalagi DW8) saya bisa ngeliat Lu Xun yang notabene 'anak kecil' ini akhirnya ditinggal oleh sang mentor (sebentar saya mau peres ingus) yang dia sayangi, trus melanjutkan dengan Battle of Yi Ling yang lumayan gila itu~ So... saya agak heran dengan fans2 yang pengen Lu Xun dibalikkin ke zaman DW5, namely, **CUMA** gara2 mereka merindukan topinya Lu Xun. Wokey, topi itu memang lucu, dan sangking lucunya sampe saya selalu ngerasa Lu Xun tuh mirip Cardcaptor Sakura. **TAPI YA NGGAK PERLU LU XUN DW9 JADI KAYAK LU XUN DW5, DONK!** Masak personalitynya Lu Xun yang udah terdevelop sedemikian rupa, plus tampangnya yang makin keren abis, harus dikorbankan HANYA UNTUK MELIHAT TOPI DW5NYA ITU LAGI? Ya nggak segetu juga kaleeee~ Lagian sekarang Lu Xun udah ketemu temennya, AKA Zhu Ran. Nggak mungkin lah selama2nya dia bakal jadi anak kecil yang kerjaannya cuma ngikuti Lü Meng! Well, kalo suatu saat Sun Shi muncul, maka Lu Xun akan sepenuhnya jadi keren dan lengkaplah kebahagiaan saya... amin.

Akhir kata: meski kita ini beda (ada yang Lu Xun-fans, Wang Yuanji-fans, Zhao Yun-fans, Da Qiao-fans) TAPI TETEP AJA KITA SAMA2 DW-FANS! Ya jangan saling benci, donk! Kalo semisalkan ada satu character yang lebih populer daripada fav-char kita, ya jangan jealous juga! Kalo ada char yang lebih populer, mari kita sama-sama mengumandangkan mantra manjur bin mujarab-nya si Li Dian, "**YA UDAH**!"

Sekian curhatan *coret*ramblingan*coret* saya~

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya... well... mungkin (MUNGKIN) saya bisa update minggu depan. Tapi... hmmm... untuk jaga2 bagaimana kalo sodara ceknya dua minggu depan aja? Soalnya daripada saya ngomong minggu depan tapi ternyata saya nggak keburu, mending saya bilang ke sodara untuk ngecek dua minggu lagi, kan? Sekian dulu, deh~ _Zai jian_!


	74. Song of Life

Whooooaaaa~ akhirnya tiba juga hari UPDATE. BTW, saya mau memberikan kabar gembira yang benernya cuma menggembirakan untuk saja aja, sih... plus mungkin seluruh pengguna Speedy. AKHIRNYA FFN NGGAK JADI DI BLOK! *tebar konfeti* Hohoho~ Sekarang saya bisa buka FFn kapanpun di rumah~

Neeway, saya akan banyak bacod. Tapi, izinkan saya memperingatkan sodara mengenai chap ini. Chap ini sih nggak ada character death, blood, violence, ato apalah itu yang rate M... TAPI, mungkin bagi beberapa dari antara sodara chapter ini nggak guna dan MBULETISASI (pinjem bahasanya Vicky Prasetyo). Pasalnya... well... sodara inget Bai Di Castle Arc, kan? Itu mbulet banget dan penuh dengan segala bacodan yang lumayan berat. Nah, kira2 chap ini hampir kayak getu, tapi nggak seberat itu, sih...

Well, apapun itu, saya udah memperingatkan sodara. _Come what may_... Dan sekarang saya cuma mau bilang... Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"<em>Kadang kala... cinta dikemas dengan buruk rupa, sampai-sampai ketika kita telah menjual segala sesuatunya untuk membelinya, kita menangis saat melihat tidak ada apa-apa di dalamnya. Bahkan diri kita sendiri..."<em>

Desa itu tidak bernama. 'Apalah arti sebuah nama' bukan alasan yang tepat. Desa itu tidak bernama, karena memang tidak ada yang begitu peduli untuk mengunjunginya, apalagi memberinya nama.

Tetapi mungkin hari ini berbeda.

Sepasang kaki berhenti di pagar kayu reot yang membatasinya. Mata emasnya tidak begitu terburu-buru untuk mengamati setiap sudut tempat itu. Tanah dan atap jerami yang tertutup salju, jalan yang sepi, pohon-pohon _Dao_ yang kering kerontang, dan khususnya wajah-wajah segelintir orang yang memandangnya dengan campuran rasa heran, curiga, atau bahkan takut. Bahkan di kuburan ia bisa menemukan lebih banyak senyuman dan kegembiraan. Langit musim salju yang kelabu terasa rendah, seakan-akan perlahan hendak menekan dan menghimpit desa itu.

Bukan itu yang Lu Xun cari. Ada apa gerangan hingga kawan masa kecilnya itu memilih tempat yang seperti ini untuk pertemuan pertama mereka, sesudah enam belas tahun tidak bertemu? Yah, bukannya ia menolak berada di tempat seperti itu. Ia pernah berada di tempat yang paling tinggi, tetapi juga di tempat yang jauh lebih rendah dari itu.

Satu hal yang dipikirkannya. Apakah Hongxue, temannya itu, tinggal di tempat yang seperti ini? Mengurung dirinya di tempat kecil ini bertahun-tahun selama di Shu?

Untuk apa? Untuk mencarinya?

Ataukah... demi membalaskan dendamnya pada para _shifu_ itu?

Hongxue... Hongxue... Hongxue... awalnya hanya itu yang ada di kepalanya. Namun, demi melihat puluhan pasang mata yang lesu dan menyimpan kekosongan itu, pikirannya berpindah. Orang-orang itu miskin, ya. Orang-orang itu kelihatan lelah, ya. Tetapi bukankah ia sendiri, serta Zhao Yun dan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying, juga tidak memiliki apa-apa? Dan bukankah mereka berempat sendiri sudah kelelahan hidup di dalam kejaran orang-orang yang ingin memusnahkan mereka?

Bukan kemiskinan maupun kelelahan orang-orang ini yang membuat mereka begitu malang. Ada sesuatu yang lain...

Perasaan apa ini yang menusuk-nusuk batinnya? Lu Xun memandang ke tanah bersalju tempat ia berpijak. Tangannya berhenti di depan dadanya, dengan bodohnya untuk memastikan apakah jantungnya masih berada di sana. Aneh... jantungnya terasa hilang, tetapi pada saat yang sama juga sangat menyesakkan. Orang-orang ini... mereka seperti boneka yang kosong tanpa jiwa, orang-orang yang terhilang dan tidak tahu apa yang sebenarnya sedang mereka lakukan.

Perasaan itulah yang pada akhirnya menuntun Lu Xun masuk ke dalam. Ia melangkah menyusuri jalanan desa kecil tersebut. Sepasang tongkat _fang zhi bai_ itu digenggamnya longgar.

Sampai di satu titik, langkahnya berhenti. Tatapan matanya terpaut pada seorang anak laki-laki kecil yang meringkuk di depan dinding reot sebuah rumah kayu. Benda yang paling berharga pada dirinya hanyalah pakaian kumal yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mungkin, itulah alasan kenapa bocah itu menangis terisak-isak, sambil membenamkan wajah pada kedua lutut yang ia peluk erat-erat. Sayangnya, ia tidak mengerti bahwa keberadaannya yang terabaikan itu sendiri jauh lebih berharga daripada baju kumalnya. Ya, setidaknya begitulah nilainya di mata Sang Phoenix.

Lu Xun mendekat, kemudian berlutut dan menepuk bahu anak itu. Pandangan mata mereka bersirobok, dan ia seolah bisa membaca seluruh kisah hidup bocah itu.

Anehnya, bocah itu sendiri bahkan tidak tahu siapa laki-laki di depannya, bahkan sesudah memandang mata emasnya itu dengan jelas.

"Kenapa kau menangis, _didi_?" Tanya Lu Xun perlahan.

"Karena, _xiansheng_..." Jawabnya, masih tetap terisak-isak. "Aku tidak punya sepatu, dan kakiku sakit sekali berjalan di atas salju yang dingin."

Lu Xun hanya tersenyum. Jari telunjuknya teracung ke arah seorang gadis kecil di depan sebuah rumah yang lain. Gadis itu masih lebih muda pada si bocah. "Kau harus bersyukur. Ada orang-orang yang bahkan tidak mempunyai kaki untuk memakai sepatu..."

Bocah itu tidak terburu-buru untuk menjawab Lu Xun. Ia memandangi gadis itu, dengan kedua telapak kaki yang hancur, kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak ada. Tidak, kaki gadis itu bukan dihancurkan seperti kaki para putri-putri kebanyakan untuk membuat telapak kaki mereka kecil. "Tapi, _xiansheng_..." Bocah itu menggeleng. "Dulu aku dan dia sering menangis bersama-sama karena kami berdua tidak punya sepatu. Namun, musim salju membuat kakinya menjadi lumpuh, menghancurkannya, dan akhirnya mengambil seluruh yang tersisa dari itu juga." Tutur bocah itu dengan sedih.

"Tapi tidak sepertimu, _didi_, dia tidak menangis." Ujar Lu Xun.

"Benar, _xiansheng_, karena dia sudah tidak butuh sepatu lagi." Jawabnya. "Tetapi aku, aku takut suatu saat harus kehilangan kakiku juga..."

Perasaan itu kembali menyerangnya. Mata emas Sang Phoenix memandang pada si gadis kecil. Jika bocah di depannya sudah terlihat begitu menyedihkan, lebih-lebih gadis kecil itu. Segeralah Lu Xun berdiri.

"_Xiansheng_, kau mau kemana?" Tanya si bocah setengah panik.

"Menemui _meimei_ itu." Jawabnya. "Kau ingin ikut?"

"Semisalkan tidak ada salju, aku pasti akan ikut."

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, Lu Xun membungkuk, kemudian menggendong bocah itu dan membawanya bersamanya. Bocah itu sendiri tidak memberontak. Ketika Lu Xun menggendongnya, barulah ia menyadari betapa dinginnya dan kurusnya tubuh bocah itu. Siapa dan dimanakah orangtuanya? Sungguh, betapa berbedanya kondisi anak ini dari teman-teman sebayanya yang sehat. Begitulah pikir Lu Xun dalam hati.

Tapi... bukankah justru anak yang seperti inilah yang mirip dengannya sendiri?

Gadis kecil itu dapat mendengar langkah-langkah kaki yang mendekatinya, dan secepat itulah ia menyeret tubuhnya untuk menghampiri sosok yang mendekatinya. Yang dilakukannya pertama kali bukannya menengadah untuk memandang Lu Xun, mungkin karena tidak punya kekuatan untuk itu. Yang ia lakukan hanyalah memegang kakinya dan menangis terisak-isak dengan suara lirih.

"_Xiansheng_..." Pintanya. "Aku lapar, _xiansheng_... tolong aku..."

Lu Xun memandang ke bawah. Airmata yang hangat mengalir membasahi pipinya. Dengan suara yang sama lirihnya dengan suara gadis kecil itu ia menjawab. "Maaf, aku juga tidak punya sekeping uang pun..." Jawabnya. Dan itu memang benar. Lu Xun pergi tanpa diketahui siapapun kecuali Yangmei. Satu-satunya persediaan yang ia bawa ke desa ini hanyalah dua pasang tongkat itu dan pakaian yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Mungkin karena jawaban Lu Xun yang menyedihkan itu, mungkin juga karena suaranya yang bergetar lirih, gadis itu pun menengadah dan memandangnya. Diamatinya Lu Xun dari ujung rambut hingga kaki. Pakaian Gaibang yang sederhana dan tidak ada embel-embel apapun yang berlebihan. Wajah yang kotor dan terlihat letih. Tangannya dengan jari-jari yang panjang itu terlihat kasar. Gadis kecil itu pun memaklumi dan mempercayai perkataan Lu Xun.

Meski demikian, ada sesuatu yang merisaukan hatinya. "Kalau begitu, _xiansheng_, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

Lu Xun berlutut di depan si gadis kecil. "Boleh saja."

"_Xiansheng_, kau punya mata emas yang begitu indah dan bersinar. Kenapa tidak kau jual saja?" Tanyanya dengan kepolosan yang tidak ada bandingannya. "Jika kau jual, tentu kau akan mendapat uang banyak..."

Entah bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan yang polos itu. Lu Xun tersenyum sedih memandang anak kecil di depannya, gadis kecil yang kurus dengan rambut yang tidak terawat dan mata yang cekung. "Aku tidak mau menjualnya. Kalau ada orang yang menginginkannya, aku akan memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma, _meimei_..." Jawabnya sambil membelai rambut panjang tetapi tidak terawat milik gadis itu.

"_Xiansheng_..." Gadis kecil itu masih memandangnya lekat-lekat. "Semisalkan saja _xiansheng_ adalah Sang Phoenix. Kudengar, mata Sang Phoenix itu berwarna emas..."

Oh, betapa gadis itu tidak tahu seberapa benar kata-katanya.

Belum sempat Lu Xun membuka mulutnya, ia sudah bergumam lagi. "Sayangnya, _xiansheng_ tidak mungkin Sang Phoenix. _Shifu-shifu_ di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bilang, Sang Phoenix akan seperti kaisar yang dengan megah turun dari langit. Tapi, _xiansheng_ tidak kelihatan seperti kaisar dan tidak turun dari langit. Sayang sekali, ya..." Gadis kecil itu menunduk. "Aku jadi heran... mengapa untuk berdoa agar kakiku sembuh, _shifu-shifu_ bilang aku harus memberi uang. Padahal, kupikir kalau memang Sang Phoenix itu seorang kaisar, tentu dia sangat kaya dan tidak butuh uang dariku, kan?"

Lu Xun tidak mengucapkan apapun. Dan lebih baik begitu. Apapun yang ia katakan sekarang, ketika gadis ini masih berbicara, tidak akan membawanya kemanapun. Dengan mata emasnya ia tetap memandanginya dan menunggu setiap patah kata.

"Ahhh... seandainya saja _xiansheng_ benar-benar Sang Phoenix...!" Untuk pertama kalinya, Lu Xun melihat gadis itu tersenyum. "Tentu _xiansheng_ bisa melepaskan baju kumal itu, dan memakai mahkota emas yang indah, dan dengan satu perintah sebuah kereta kerajaan yang ditarik kuda putih akan datang dan membawa _xiansheng_ ke istana yang megah, bukan?" Tanyanya sambil menatap sepasang mata emas itu dalam-dalam. Pikirannya melayang-layang bagaimana semisalkan imajinasinya itu menjadi kenyataan.

Setelah cukup lama, Lu Xun membalas. "Kalau misalnya aku tidak akan pernah melepaskan pakaian ini, memakai mahkota emas yang indah, dan sebuah kereta kerajaan yang ditarik kuda putih tidak pernah membawaku ke istana, menurutmu bagaimana?"

"Berarti hanya ada tiga kemungkinan." Dengan cepat gadis itu menjawab. "Pertama, _xiansheng_, kau adalah Sang Phoenix yang miskin. Kedua, _shifu-shifu_ di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah penipu, dan mereka memeras kami. Ketiga, _xiansheng_, kau adalah Phoenix yang kaya seperti yang _shifu-shifu_ itu katakan. tetapi membagikan semua yang kau punya sampai kau tidak punya apa-apa lagi."

Lu Xun menyunggingkan seulas senyum. "Ketiga-tiganya benar. Kau cerdas." Katanya. "Tapi, meski aku membagi semua yang aku punya, aku masih punya banyak sekali. Kau mau lihat?"

"Asal _xiansheng_ bersedia menggendongku, aku mau."

Belum sempat Lu Xun menjawab, tiba-tiba didengarnya pintu rumah di dekatnya terbuka. Merasa awas, Lu Xun langsung berdiri. Matanya beralih dari si gadis kecil ke sosok yang hendak keluar dari rumah kecil yang reot itu. Dilihatnya seorang gadis muda yang wajahnya sangat familiar. Lu Xun mengenalinya sebagai gadis yang ia selamatkan dari _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang menuduhnya seorang penyihir kegelapan.

Namun gadis itu tidak. Seolah kejadian itu tidak pernah menimpanya, dan seolah laki-laki bermata emas itu orang asing yang entah bagaimana berhenti di depan rumahnya. Meski begitu, gadis itu toh tetap dengan cepat menghambur ke arahnya.

Yang tidak Lu Xun sangka adalah, gadis itu langsung memeluknya erat-erat, seperti gadis yang sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan kekasihnya.

"_Xiansheng_..." Gadis muda itu membuka mulutnya, dengan suaranya yang keluar mendayu-dayu. "Aku tidak pernah melihatmu di sekitar sini. Ada apak kau ke rumahku?"

Jika saat pertama kali bertemu Lu Xun-lah yang memeluknya, kini ia berusaha melepaskannya, meski dengan perlahan. Mulutnya terkatup rapat-rapat. Sekarang, ia tahu kenapa _shifu-shifu_ it begitu marah dan merendahkan gadis ini demikian rupa, hanya gara-gara menyentuh sebuah patung.

Tetap saja gadis itu tidak melepaskan pelukannya. Rayuan dalam suaranya makin jelas di telinga Lu Xun. "_Xiansheng_, apakah kau menikah?"

"Tidak." Jawab Lu Xun cepat. "Tapi aku dikasihi."

"Apakah kau... membeli cinta?" Tanya gadis itu lagi.

"Tidak. Tapi aku berhutang segala sesuatu untuk cinta."

Sampai di sini, gadis itu seperti tersentak dari mimpinya. Dengan cepat dilepaskannya pelukannya, untuk menemukan sepasang mata emas yang telah dilihatnya beberapa hari lalu. Insaflah ia mengenai siapa laki-laki yang berdiri di depannya. Masih tidak dapat membendung keterkejutan dan rasa malunya yang bertubi-tubi, ia hanya menunduk dan mundur beberapa langkah. Ditutupinya wajahnya dengan kedua belah tangannya.

"M-maafkan aku..." Rintihnya lemah.

Lu Xun mendekati si gadis penjual cinta. Betapa inginnya ia sekarang mengatakan padanya untuk menghentikan pekerjaannya yang tidak baik itu. Betapa inginnya ia menegurnya atas perbuatannya. Tapi, ia juga tahu sekarang bukan saat yang tepat. Tidak saat si penjual cinta masih mengutuki dirinya sendiri dan dibebani rasa malu yang sangat dalam.

Jadi, hanya tangannya saja yang menepuk bahunya. "Apakah kau punya alas kaki apa saja untuk kedua anak ini?" Tanyanya dengan ramah, seolah kejadian yang barusan tidak pernah terjadi.

Dengan takut-takut gadis itu mengangguk. Tanpa menengadah memandang Lu Xun, ia masuk ke rumahnya dan kembali dengan dua pasang sepatu jerami yang sangat sederhana. Lu Xun mengucapkan sepatah terima kasih, tetapi gadis itu hanya mengangguk dan masih menunduk dalam-dalam. Menghela nafas, akhirnya ia berbalik dan memberikan dua pasang sepatu itu, satu kepada si bocah yang menerimanya dengan penuh kegembiraan, sementara si gadis kecil yang timpang itu hanya melihat dengan wajah sedih.

"Nah, _meimei_, sekarang berdirilah dan pakailah ini." Katanya sambil menggenggam sepasang tangannya yang dingin bagai es.

Anak itu hanya menggeleng. "Aku pasti akan jatuh."

Lu Xun membelai rambutnya dengan lembut. "Kalau aku bilang kau akan bisa berdiri, kau percaya?"

Gadis itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia berpikir sejenak sebelum mengatakan. "Baiklah, aku percaya. Tapi seandainya aku benar-benar bisa berdiri, berjalan, dan berlari, apakah kau masih tetap mau menggendongku?"

"Aku mau. Tapi berani taruhan kau lebih ingin berjalan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Lu Xun memakaikan sepatu jerami itu pada si gadis kecil, kemudian menggenggam tangannya dan membantunya berdiri. Betapa terkejutnya si gadis kecil, kakinya terasa kuat kembali! Luka-lukanya di kakinya menghilang dan hangat, dan memiliki cukup tenaga untuk ia dapat berjalan. Ia melompat dan berlari, menari seperti gadis kecil yang lincah dan sehat pada umumnya. Kawannya, bocah itu, ikut tertawa gembira melihatnya. Keduanya berlari dengan penuh semangat dari satu rumah ke rumah lainnya. Setiap pintu diketuk bahkan digedor oleh mereka sambil berteriak-teriak kegirangan bahwa mereka baru saja bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix.

"Paman, bibi! Aku baru saja bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix! Kemarilah!" Keduanya berteriak-teriak kepada sepasang suami istri yang kebetulan lewat. Siapapun yang dapat ditemukan kedua anak itu, pasti akan dihampiri.

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil melihat bagaimana antusiasnya dua anak itu. Namun itu berarti menjual ketenangannya dan kesendiriannya kepada orang-orang ini. Dalam sekejap keadaan menjadi heboh. Entah berapa banyaknya orang mengerumuninya meski tidak berani terlalu dekat. Bagaimanapun, ini orang asing dengan lidah Wu yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Sebelum keadaan menjadi makin ramai, Lu Xun segera meninggalkan tempat tersebut, tentunya tak lupa menoleh ke belakang untuk berterima kasih pada si penjual cinta. Namun betapa kagetnya ia menemukan gadis itu mengikutinya dari belakang, masih dengan kepala tertunduk. Tubuhnya gemetaran karena bajunya yang tipis. Tentu saja, itu bukan hanya karena dinginnya cuaca maupun kemiskinannya.

Tanpa mengucapkan apapun, ditariknya kain berwarna biru yang diselempangkan di bahunya, kain yang sangat berharga pemberian sahabatnya, Zhao Yun. Kain itu diselimutkannya pada tubuh gadis penjual cinta, dengan harapan dapat menghangatkannya. Barulah ia kembali melanjutkan perjalanan, kali ini bukan di depan tetapi sebelah-menyebelah dengan si gadis.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan padamu?" Tanya Lu Xun pada gadis yang masih mengikutinya, saat mendengar isakkannya yang mungkin tidak bisa didengar telinga manusia.

Betapa kagetnya si gadis penjual cinta kala mengetahui sedu-sedannya terdengar. Tentu saja, yang dimaksudnya dengan 'mereka' pasti adalah _shifu-shifu_ yang beberapa hari lalu melakukan hal begitu kejam padanya. Dan bukannya hanya itu. Ada sepasang telinga yang siap mendengar keluh-kesahnya. Ia bisa percaya pada laki-laki yang berjalan bersamanya ini. Pertanyaannya, apakah laki-laki itu bisa percaya padanya? Gadis itu menelan ludah sebelum membuka mulut. "_Xiansheng_, kau tahu aku adalah seorang gadis panggilan." Ia memulai. "Desa ini adalah sebuah desa yang menjadi miskin karena _shifu-shifu_ itu menyuruh kami membayar macam-macam."

_Ya, seperti Yong An..._ Pikir Lu Xun mengiyakan dalam hati. _Tetapi tempat ini jauh lebih parah..._

"Suatu kali mereka datang dan memaksa kami membayar. Tapi, aku tidak punya apa-apa. Akhirnya, salah seorang dari antara mereka menarikku dan... dan... berbuat semau-maunya padaku." Ucap gadis itu dengan terbata-bata. Tangannya berhenti di depan mulutnya. "Sejak itulah aku terpaksa menjadi seperti keadaanku sekarang ini. Aku bekerja menjadi wanita penghibur bagi _shifu-shifu_ itu. Beberapa hari lalu, aku menyesal dan menghentikan semuanya. Aku datang ke _Kunlun Miao_-Kuil Kunlun itu untuk berdoa. Aku menangis di sana dan memeluknya. Itulah yang kemudian menyebabkan aku... aku..."

Kata-kata itu tidak akan pernah dilanjutkan. Isak dan tangis gadis itu sudah mulai terdengar dengan jelas. Meski, tentu saja, hanya Lu Xun yang dapat mendengarnya. Orang-orang yang mengikuti terlalu jauh di belakang, sementara kedua anak kecil itu telah berlari-lari jauh di depan. Tidak ada yang mendengarkan kisah gadis itu kecuali Lu Xun saja.

Lu Xun menghela nafas. Dipandanginya mata gadis itu lekat-lekat. "Ya, mereka berbuat semau-maunya padamu, karena mereka tahu siapa kau sebenarnya..."

Tatapan mata gadis itu tertembak ke arahnya.

Tidak akan ada yang heran akan kekagetan gadis itu. Memang sewajarnya ia kaget ketika mendengar bahwa laki-laki yang mendengar kisahnya itu tahu bahwa ia berbohong. Lidahnya masih kaku, tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Dengan senyuman sedih laki-laki bermata emas itu melanjutkan. "Sebelum itu pun kau sudah dalam keadaan seperti ini. Pada saat mereka menagihmu, mereka tahu siapa kau. Dan karena itulah..."

"Mereka memaksaku!" Gadis itu mengelak dari kebenaran. Namun pandangan mata emas itu seketika membuatnya terhantam palu rasa bersalah. Apa yang baru saja ia lakukan? Ia biasa saja membohongi orang-orang lain. Tapi baru kali ini ia membohongi Sang Phoenix.

Dengan tenang Lu Xun menggeleng, sama sekali tidak terpancing oleh elakkannya yang keras. "Kau selalu punya pilihan. Dan itu adalah pilihanmu..." Suaranya makin perlahan. "... kalau kau menawarkan dirimu sendiri untuk mengganti uang yang harus kau bayar. Bukan begitu?"

Gadis itu mati kata. Laki-laki Wu di depannya ini bisa membacanya semudah seorang bijak membaca buku dongeng anak kecil.

"Dan kau memanfaatkan itu untuk seterusnya menjadi penghibur mereka, supaya mereka tidak akan pernah lagi menagihmu dan malah menghidupimu." Lanjutnya. "Lalu kau menjadi lelah. Kau menyesali kehidupanmu yang seperti ini. Lalu kau datang ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan melakukan semua yang kau ceritakan tadi. _Shifu-shifu_ itu tahu orang seperti apa kau, dan mereka tetap menangkapmu meski selama ini kau telah mengabdikan dirimu pada mereka. Untuk membuat seolah kau tidak pernah mereka kenal, mereka menuduhmu sebagai penyihir kegelapan dan bukan penjual cinta."

Sampai di situ, kekagetan si gadis telah lenyap. Tahulah ia, percuma berbohong di depan laki-laki ini. Dengan sebuah anggukan perlahan ia menjawab. "Benar. Akulah yang memulai semuanya. Dan ketika aku ingin mengakhirinya, aku tidak bisa." Ia menghela nafas panjang, matanya menatap kekejauhan. Tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya, ia berbicara lagi. "_Xiansheng_, apakah mungkin beberapa hari di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu, kegelapan dalam kehidupanku bisa dihilangkan?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itu membuat Lu Xun heran. "Kenapa kau berpikir begitu?"

"Sebab... mereka menggunakan ritual aneh yang katanya berguna menyingkirkan kekuatan kegelapan." Jawab gadis itu, sama herannya. "_Xiansheng_, kau tidak tahu tentang ini?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. Betapa terkejutnya gadis ini. Laki-laki ini yang tahu pikirannya dan bisa membongkar kebohongannya, rupanya tidak tahu apa-apa tentang ritual yang dilakukan para _shifu_ atas nama Sang Phoenix.

Tentu saja gadis itu menjelaskan, kali ini dengan jujur. "Tangan dan kakiku diikatkan di antara dua batang pohon. Mereka melepaskan bajuku dan menorehkan pisau ke tubuhku untuk melihat warna darahku. Mereka bilang darahku berwarna hitam, dan itu adalah tanda seseorang memiliki kekuatan kegelapan di dalam dirinya. Aku berani bersumpah, _xiansheng_, aku melihat sendiri warna darahku tidak ada bedanya dengan manusia lainnya." Jelasnya. "Kemudian mereka membawa lima ekor burung layang-layang dan mereka mencabuti bulunya. Dari masing-masing burung, sehelai bulu ditaruh dalam mulutku. Lalu..."

Sampai lama, gadis itu tak kunjung melanjutkannya. Lu Xun menunggu dengan sabar. "Lalu...?"

"Mereka mencincang burung-burung itu hidup-hidup." Lanjut si penjual cinta sesudah menemukan keberaniannya. "Lalu, burung-burung yang sudah dihancurkan itu dilumurkan ke tubuhku yang sudah berlumuran darah. Kata mereka, darahku yang bercampur dengan darah burung-burung itu akan bersih." Untuk sesaat ia hanya diam, kemudian mendesah. "Meskipun aku ingin mempercayainya benar, tapi sulit juga untuk menerima ritual yang kejam seperti itu..."

Gadis itu hanya dijawab oleh keheningan untuk beberapa saat. Namun sesudah itu sebuah bisikan pelan, yang sepertinya memang tidak pernah diucapkan untuknya, terdengar. Betapa terkejutnya saat ia mendengar bisikan lirih dari Lu Xun. "Mungkin ada benarnya..."

Terperanjat, si penjual cinta menatap lawan bicaranya dengan tatapan tajam. "Apa maksudmu?!"

Lu Xun menoleh. Ada sebuah perasaan yang aneh yang tersirat di dalam sepasang mata emasnya, suatu perasaan yang belum pernah gadis itu lihat sebelumnya. "Apa kau tahu kenapa mereka menggunakan burung layang-layang?"

Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya. "Mungkin karena burung layang-layang adalah yang terbijak dari semua burung? Aku pernah mendengarnya..."

Sembari suara gadis itu perlahan mati, ia mendengar lantunan kata-kata dari mulut laki-laki di sampingnya.

"_Niao mo zhi wu yi er_-Tidak ada burung yang lebih bijak daripada burung layang-layang.  
><em>Mu zhi suo bu yi chu, bu gei shi<em>-Ketika melihat tempat yang tidak menerimanya, ia tidak akan kembali lagi.  
><em>Sui luo qi shi, qi zhi er zou<em>-Ia melepaskan makanan dari mulutnya, tetapi segera pergi.

_qi wei ren ye_-Ia tahu manusia itu jahat,  
><em>er xi zhu ren jian<em>-tetapi bisa tetap tinggal di dunia manusia,  
><em>shi ji cun yan er<em>-dan berdiam pada Altar Tanah Dan Pasir(1)."

"Apa itu?" Tanya si penjual cinta.

"Hanya sajak kuno biasa." Jawab Lu Xun singkat.

"Apa bukan ramalan leluhur?" Tanya gadis itu lagi. "Jika bukan, betapa kebetulannya sajak itu sangat sesuai dengan kenyataan. Apakah kau sedang berjalan ke Altar Tanah Dan Pasir itu?"

Mata emas itu dengan cepat menatapnya. "Altar Tanah Dan Pasir?" Tanya Lu Xun terkejut. "Kukira itu hanya imajinasi belaka dari sebuah sajak yang terlupakan. Aku tidak tahu tempat itu sungguh-sungguh ada."

Si gadis mengangguk. "Ya, altar itu ada di sini, tetapi sudah lama ditinggalkan sejak _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dibangun. Sekarang tempat itu sudah tidak pernah disentuh lagi selama bertahun-tahun." Tuturnya sambil menuntun lawan bicaranya pada altar tersebut. "Sulit sekali membedakan ramalan leluhur dengan sajak kuno, bukan? Meski kau adalah Sang Phoenix, bahkan ada beberapa yang kau tidak tahu. Suatu keajaiban kalau kau bisa membuatnya terjadi."

Tidak ada jawaban. Hanya ada keheningan.

"Untuk seorang Phoenix, kau benar-benar miskin, _xiansheng_."

Komentar itu tak lantas dijawab. Lu Xun memandangi sepasang mata gadis itu sekilas sebelum menyahut. "Sudah kubilang, bukan? Aku berhutang segala sesuatu untuk cinta."

"Kalau begitu, kau akan menjualnya? Kau akan kaya kalau kau menjualnya." Balas gadis itu cepat.

"Tidak. Aku akan memberikannya dengan cuma-cuma."

Sampailah mereka di tempat itu, Altar Tanah Dan Pasir yang tersebutkan. Altar itu sedikit berada di luar desa tersebut. Kayu-kayu yang menyusunnya sudah lapuk dan rapuh berwarna kehitaman. Tempat itu terlihat kecil di antara pepohonan tak berdaun yang mengitarinya. Salju putih bersih menyelimuti atapnya serta pohon-pohon itu. Di tempat seperti ini pun, bahkan para _Gaibang_ pengembara tidak dapat meletakkan kepalanya. Namun keheningan dan kesunyian yang diberikannya seolah-olah bukan sebuah hadiah yang bisa didapatkan di dunia ini.

Sayang sekali, kesunyian itu tidak ada untuk hari ini. Lu Xun menoleh, dilihatnya entah berapa ratus orang yang berdesak-desakkan mengikutinya demi hanya melihatnya saja. Suara-suara mereka merusak keheningan yang sempurna itu.

Dan apakah itu hanya halusinasi semata, ataukah benar di antara orang-orang itu ia melihat wajah-wajah familiar yang tatapan matanya sarat dengan keinginan membunuhnya?

"Itu! Itu Sang Phoenix!"

"M-mustahil! Hanya seperti itu sajakah Sang Phoenix yang dinanti-nantikan?"

"Huh! Ternyata cuma manusia biasa saja seperti kita! Apanya yang Phoenix?"

Seorang pemuda maju, hanya terpisah beberapa langkah darinya. Tangannya teracung ke arahnya. "Hai, kau, Phoenix! Kau tentu tahu kami kelaparan dan kedinginan. Tetapi bukan makanan dan selimut yang kami cari darimu, karena kau sama kelaparan dan kedinginan seperti kami!" Tantangnya dengan suara yang dapat didengar oleh setiap telinga yang berada di tempat itu. "Kalau kau memang Phoenix, berikan kami kedamaian itu!"

Tuntutan seperti itu bukanlah suatu hal yang asing di telinganya. Tetapi, mendengar permintaan tersebut diucapkan oleh orang-orang yang begitu miskin, tetapi pada saat yang sama sangat ponggah dan menuntut, adalah sesuatu yang baru baginya. Lu Xun berbalik, menapaki anak tangga yang menuntunnya menuju ke Altar Tanah dan Pasir tersebut. Bukan altar yang mewah. Hanya sebuah altar biasa yang jika tidak dibangun lebih tinggi dari rumah-rumah lainnya, mungkin tidak akan menonjol. Benar-benar pemandangan yang selaras dengan laki-laki Wu yang kini berdiri di anak tangga teratas itu. Tidak ada keistimewaannya dibandingkan dengan orang-orang yang mengelilinginya, kalau bukan karena ia berdiri di atas tangga-tangga tersebut. Dilemparkannya kedua tongkat di tangannya, kini sepasang tangannya bebas.

"_Kepada kaisar yang bersedia melepaskan pakaian kerajaannya dan mengenakan baju pengemis yang termiskin, tempatnya bukan hanya di dunia ini tetapi juga di langit atas. Biarlah ia berbahagia.  
>Kepada pejabat yang menangisi kejahatan dan kebejatan rakyatnya, ratusan bahkan ribuan tangan akan menghapus airmatanya. Biarlah ia berbahagia.<br>Kepada jendral yang membuang pedangnya di hadapan musuhnya yang terkapar dan menolongnya, ialah pemenang sejati perang itu. Biarlah ia berbahagia.  
>Kepada penjaga kota yang pada malam hari dengan rindu menantikan fajar, ialah yang pertama kali dipuaskan dengan cahaya matahari. Biarlah ia berbahagia.<br>Kepada petani yang ketika menuai meninggalkan padi di ladangnya untuk orang-orang asing, ladangnya selamanya tidak akan kekuarangan hasil tanah. Biarlah ia berbahagia.  
>Kepada pemuda yang tahu membedakan tangan kanan dan tangan kiri, cinta dan nafsu, ia akan dimahkotai kebijaksanaan dan kesucian. Biarlah ia berbahagia.<br>Kepada anak kecil yang dengan kedamaiannya membelai tenguk harimau dan mencium wajah naga, ia bukanlah anak atas kehendak orangtuanya tetapi kehendak langit. Biarlah ia berbahagia.  
>Kepada terhukum yang mati karena alasan yang sungguh-sungguh nyata, merekalah orang-orang yang sungguh-sungguh nyata. Biarlah ia berbahagia."<em>

Mata emasnya memandang satu persatu orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Untuk sesaat, mereka seperti berusaha meresapi kata-kata itu. Namun tidak semuanya demikian.

Ya. Rupa-rupanya itu bukan halusinasi. Orang-orang dengan tatapan mata seperti serigala itu memang ada di tengah-tengah mereka. Kedua tangan Lu Xun mengepal sembari melihat mereka, yang menyusup di antara kerumunan dan berbisik pada orang-orang di sekeliling mereka. Untuk apa mereka melakukan itu, sudah sangat jelas sekali.

"Hei, kau!" Salah seorang dari antara gerombolan itu maju. Berselubung penyamaran sempurna seperti itu, tidak ada yang mengenali. Tetapi Lu Xun terlalu mengenal mereka, sampai-sampai mustahil baginya untuk tidak tahu siapa mereka sesungguhnya. Bahkan rencana busuk apa yang ada di kepala mereka. "Kau menuntut kaisar untuk duduk sama rendah dengan pengemis? Menuntut jendral untuk menolong musuhnya? Petani-petani miskin ini untuk memikirkan orang-orang asing? Untuk apa memikirkan semua hal-hal itu? Biarlah semuanya tenggelam dalam urusannya masing-masing!"

Dua anak kecil yang tadi ditolongnya hanya memandangi dengan bingung. Kedua-duanya perlahan, tanpa disadari siapapun, mendekat ke arah Lu Xun. Yang satu menggenggam tangan kirinya erat-erat, yang lain kanan. Mereka dengan bersembunyi di balik punggungnya menonton dengan takut-takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan teman Wu yang baru saja mereka dapatkan ini.

Tapi... mereka lebih takut lagi saat melihatnya.

Lu Xun memandangi orang-orang itu. _Shifu-shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Satu perasaan lain yang ada di batinnya selain kemarahan adalah rasa heran. Keheranannya yang pertama adalah, bagaimana orang-orang ini bisa tahu ia di desa ini? Kedua, kenapa mereka masih saja ingin mencelakakannya? Apa segenap kejadian di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu belum cukup bukti bagi mereka bahwa dialah Sang Phoenix itu?

"Kau akan menangis..." Gumamnya perlahan, dengan suara yang beradu dengan keheningan tempat itu.

"Apa?!"

"Kau akan segera menangis..." Ulangnya sekali lagi. Ia maju satu langkah. "... orang yang berpakaian sutra dan masih mengambil perca orang miskin. Sutra dan perca itu tidak akan sanggup menampung airmatamu. Kau, yang dijunjung orang dan mereka akan menunduk padamu, apakah kau tidak tahu itulah cara orang memperlakukan para dorna dan tiran?"

Suaranya tajam seperti pisau. Tetapi sepasang mata emas itu lebih tajam lagi, bagai pedang bermata dua yang baru saja selesai ditempa. Amarah para _shifu_ itu meluap. Mereka tentu akan segera maju kalau tidak ada orang-orang banyak ini.

"Phoenix!" Teriak orang lain. Kali ini bukan salah satu dari _shifu-shifu_ itu. Ini hanya seorang rakyat jelata biasa. "Mereka benar! Bagaimana bisa kami memikirkan orang lain? Dan untuk apa? Kami sudah cukup dengan urusan kami sendiri!"

Harusnya ia tidak bingung mendengar pertanyaan ini. Sejak awal, sejak kecil, sejak pertama kali ia membuka buku dan pertama kali ia dapat membaca, ia sudah tahu setiap orang, tidak peduli siapapun, adalah jahat. Setiap orang dilahirkan dengan iri hati dan kebencian. Jika seseorang menyerah pada perasaan-perasaan itu, ia akan bertindak dengan kekerasan, dan setiap kebaikan akan ditinggalkannya. Manusia pada dasarnya suka membanggakan diri, tetapi berharap orang akan percaya padanya. Mereka bersemangat menipu orang lain, tetapi ingin orang mengasihi mereka. Berlaku seperti hewan, tetapi memaksa orang berpikir baik tentang mereka. Bukankah ini adalah pengetahuan sejak zaman purbakala(2)? Oleh karena itulah, para kaisar yang bijak di masa lampau tahu bahwa sifat dasar manusia adalah jahat, dan yang menyebabkan kekacauan adalah kalau kecenderungan itu tidak dikendalikan(2).

Tapi... 'dikendalikan'. Bukankah kalimat itu sendiri terdengar jahat?

Lu Xun turun menapaki anak-anak tangga itu, kemudian mendekati si penanya. "Semisalkan kau bekerja pada seorang saudagar, dan..." Ia menepuk bahu orang di sampingnya. "... saudaramu ini juga bekerja pada orang yang sama. Kau bekerja dengan rajin, tetapi dia tidak. Pada akhirnya, saudagar itu memberi kalian berdua gaji yang sama besar. Apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya?" Tanya Lu Xun balik kepada orang yang tadi menanyainya.

"T-tentu saja aku akan protes!" Balas orang itu.

"Dan kalau ia tidak mendengarmu?"

"A-aku..." Orang itu tidak membuang banyak waktu untuk menemukan jawabannya. "... aku akan bekerja malas-malasan juga seperti dia!"

Seulas senyum tersungging di bibir Lu Xun. "Bukankah kau yang bilang kau tidak bisa memikirkan orang lain? Bukankah kau bilang akan mengurusi dirimu sendiri? Lantas, kenapa perlu pusing memikirkan saudaramu yang malas itu kalau menerima gaji yang sama denganmu?"

Orang itu tidak bisa menjawab lagi. Kehilangan kata-katanya. Mungkin memang benar, setiap manusia akan memikirkan dirinya sendiri. Mereka baru memikirkan orang lain jika ada sesuatu yang membuat mereka iri. Dan lagi, bukankah aneh? Jika yang rajin dan yang malas mendapatkan hak yang sama, kenapa orang akan cenderung memilih menjadi malas dan bukan rajin? Kenapa pilihan yang buruk dan bukan pilihan yang baik? Apakah itu mencerminkan sifat manusia yang secara asali adalah buruk? Mungkin.

Tetapi, bukankah itu yang namanya manusia? Tidak ada yang benar, seorang pun tidak. Kerongkongan mereka tak ubahnya seperti kuburan yang terbuka. Lidah yang merayu-rayu, bibir yang penuh bisa seperti ular, mulut yang penuh sumpah serapah, kaki yang seumur hidupnya hanya berjalan mencari mangsa, dan meninggalkan kejatuhan di jalan mereka. Orang-orang seperti ini, bagaimana mungkin mereka menuntutnya kedamaian? Apakah mereka mengenal jalan kedamaian itu?

Dilepaskannya tangannya dari bahu kedua orang itu. Ia berjalan ke depan kerumunan itu. "Kalian lihat matahari itu? Kepada siapakah cahaya dan kehangatannya diberikan?" Tanyanya dengan jari telunjuknya teracung ke atas. Lu Xun sudah tidak menunggu jawaban orang-orang itu lagi, toh mereka semua sudah mengetahuinya. "Kepada semua orang. Tidak peduli orang itu kaya atau miskin, baik atau jahat, bijaksana atau bodoh, tua atau muda, laki-laki atau perempuan."

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan.

"Jika matahari itu memberikan cahayanya dan kehangatannya pada semua orang, baik yang baik maupun yang jahat, apakah kau akan tetap menjadi orang baik? Atau apakah kau berpikir percuma menjadi seorang baik, lantas berubah menjadi orang jahat?" Volume suaranya meningkat dalam pertanyaan itu. Betapa kontrasnya dengan keheningan di sekelilingnya. Dan kehangatan suaranya, begitu kontras pula dengan udara musim dingin yang menusuk tulang.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada yang berani membuka mulutnya. Kata-kata itu bagaikan pedang yang begitu tajam, yang baru keluar dari perapian, kemudian membelah segenap keberadaan mereka, memisahkan tubuh dan jiwa. Namun Lu Xun juga tidak mengatakan apapun. Ia diam. Perlukah memperdengarkan suaranya lagi, atau apakah itu sudah cukup? Apakah masih diperlukan kata-kata dengan bahasa yang abadi? Tetapi bagaimana bisa memakai bahasa yang abadi pada orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini? Ia berbalik membelakangi orang-orang itu, hendak menapaki anak tangga menuju Altar Tanah dan Pasir.

Sampai tiba-tiba, sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

"Jadi, Phoenix!" Bentak seorang yang lain lagi. "Kau menginginkan kami menjadi orang baik? Kau ingin kami berbuat baik pada orang-orang yang memeras kita?"

"Ya! Bagaimana mungkin orang yang keparan bisa berbuat baik pada mereka yang kenyang? Bagaimana orang yang miskin dan diinjak-injak bisa berbuat baik pada mereka yang kaya?" Yang seorang lagi menambahkan.

"Berbuat baik!" Orang yang lain lagi. "Kau menuntut terlalu banyak, Phoenix! Berikan kami segala harta benda yang seharusnya menjadi hak kami, baru kami akan berbuat baik!"

Lu Xun menghentikan langkahnya. Dari sudut matanya diliriknya kerumunan orang-orang itu. Sebagian berbisik-bisik dan protes. Sebagian lagi menggelengkan kepala. Ada pula yang tertawa. Namun apa yang luput dari perhatian orang-orang lain tidak akan terluput dari mata emasnya.

Ia melihat _shifu-shifu_ itu, entah apa yang mereka katakan, berbisik-bisik pada kerumunan orang-orang. Apakah sedang berusaha menjatuhkannya?

Seketika itu juga ia berbalik. Matanya tajam, seperti hendak menembus setiap jiwa yang ada di sana.

"Berbuat baik?" Tanyanya dengan suara datar. "Aku tidak menuntut sesuatu semudah itu."

Semua orang terhenyak. Nafas mereka terhenti, khususnya _shifu-shifu_ itu. Dikiranya laki-laki Wu ini akan panik dan berusaha memperhalus kata-katanya. Tak tahunya, tanpa ketakutan sedikit pun ia mengucapkan hal yang akan membuatnya kehilangan kepercayaan dari orang-orang ini. Tetapi... kalau dipikir-pikir, apakah orang-orang ini percaya bahwa dia adalah Phoenix? Dan kalaupun itu benar, apakah mereka percaya karena benar-benar percaya, atau karena mengharapkan sesuatu yang lain?

Kali ini, _shifu-shifu_ itulah yang maju. Dengan berang mereka berteriak tak sabaran.

"Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?! Apa yang harus kami lakukan?!"

Suara orang-orang munafik itu bergaung-gaung memenuhi udara musim dingin, masuk ke telinga Lu Xun.

Mulutnya terbuka, sudah siap untuk menjawab dengan suara yang meraung. Kemarahannya bukan sesuatu yang aneh, bukan? Bukankah angin kemarahan yang tiba-tiba berhembus ini menyatakan kesetujuannya dengannya? Semisalkan ia membawa sepasang pedangnya bersamanya, kemudian menggunakannya untuk membelah dada orang-orang munafik ini, tidakkah ia akan menemukan ular berbisa, kalajengking, dan kotoran? Ia tahu setiap hari orang-orang ini menunggu kesempatan yang baik untuk membalaskan dendam mereka. Dan begitu semangatnya mereka, sampai-sampai sepertinya mereka tidak akan jemu kalau harus berhadapan dengan kaisar, jendral, atau siapapun itu, untuk menuntut kepalanya.

Tetapi suara seperti itu tidak akan pernah berhasil keluar dari tenggorokannya, setidaknya sekarang ini. Ia tidak membawa pedang saat ini. Dan semisalkan ia membawanya, apakah itu akan digunakan untuk membelah _shifu-shifu_ ini untuk melihat kebusukan di dalamnya? Bukankah yang lebih tepat dilakukan adalah mengeluarkan kebusukan-kebusukan itu?

Kenapa orang-orang ini tidak bisa melihat siapa dia sebenarnya? Apakah semua itu masih kurang bagi mereka? Segala kehancuran di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu, api yang melahapnya, patung raksasa yang pecah, dan cahaya selamanya tidak pernah akan ada di tempat itu, tidak cukupkah itu? Dan segala kelembutannya di Kota Xiang Ke, gadis yang ia sembuhkan dari penyakitnya, Gaibang yang ia selamatkan, tidak cukupkah itu?

Melihat orang-orang seperti ini, ia hanya ingin melakukan satu hal. Menyerah. Lebih baik menyerah saja. Sayang sekali ia tidak pernah punya pilihan seperti itu.

Kedua belah tangan yang tadi akan ia gunakan untuk menuding, kini terbuka lebar-lebar kepada semua orang yang melihatnya, bagaikan orang yang mengundang orang lain dalam pelukannya. Suaranya yang tadi akan meraung penuh kemarahan, kini menjadi seruan... tangisan... yang penuh dengan kesungguhan dan ketulusan.

"Kasihilah satu sama lain...!" Serunya, dengan segenap suara yang masih tersisa dalam keberadaannya. "... bahkan juga orang yang memusuhimu! Sang Phoenix yang kalian tunggu-tunggu itu, kepada siapakah ia datang? Kepada semua orang! Baik kepada orang yang menantikannya atau tidak, kepada orang yang jahat atau yang baik, semuanya!"

Kenapa mengucapkan itu saja menjadi begitu berat baginya? Seperti menguras seluruh kekuatan yang tersisa pada tubuhnya.

"Dengan cara itulah Sang Phoenix akan memberikan kedamaiannya pada semua orang! Dan kalian... apa kalian hanya bisa mengasihi orang-orang yang baik saja?! Jika begitu, kalian sama saja dengan orang-orang yang saling membunuh dan hanya tahu berperang saja!" Nafasnya mulai kacau, tidak ada iramanya lagi. Ini bukan lagu. Ini bukan sajak atau kata-kata indah. Inilah curahan seluruh perasaannya. "Inilah yang aku inginkan dari kalian, yaitu supaya kalian saling mengasihi!"

Dengan sebaris kalimat itu, rongga dadanya seolah kosong. Jantungnya seperti hilang dari tubuhnya. Setiap sisa-sisa kekuatannya telah mengkhianati dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Lu Xun nyaris saja akan jatuh terjembab, kalau si gadis penjual cinta tidak terlebih dahulu dengan sigap mendukungnya.

Bukannya memikirkan kata-katanya dalam-dalam, bukannya merenungkan ketulusannya, orang-orang itu malahan geger satu sama lain. Ada yang setuju, ada yang keberatan, ada yang ingin protes, ada yang ingin marah, ada pula yang hanya sekedar kasihan.

Dan keberadaan _shifu-shifu_ itu bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, tentu saja. Sungguh, suatu harapan yang begitu bodoh dan sia-sia bahwa kata-katanya yang sarat ketulusan dan kesungguhan akan sanggup merubah orang-orang munafik ini. Dengan sepasang mata yang berlapis cairan tipis bening, Lu Xun memandangi mereka. Apa lagi yang harus ia lakukan? Jika ini adalah pertunjukan, semua musik sudah ia lantunkan. Mulai dari musik yang lembut dan tenang seperti angin senja, musik yang bergelora dan sarat emosi berapi-api, dan kini musik yang menyerupai nyanyian perkabungan, semua sudah ia nyanyikan.

"Mengasihi satu sama lain?! Memangnya itu bisa memberi kita apa?"

Kalau dia boleh berpikir seperti itu bagi dirinya sendiri, mungkin dia tidak akan ada di sini sekarang.

"Untuk apa mengasihi orang-orang yang memusuhi kita?"

"Ini gila! Mustahil! Lebih baik mati daripada harus mengasihi musuh!"

Suara-suara mereka bersahut-sahutan. Sampai satu titik, seseorang maju, sepertinya atas hasutan _shifu-shifu_ itu. "Hei, Phoenix! Jadi hanya kau di sini yang boleh main perintah, mentang-mentang kau yang akan memberikan kedamaian, hah?!" Tantangnya dengan nada menghina. "Kau bahkan sedikit pun tidak memberikan apa-apa pada kami! Kalau kami bisa melakukan apa yang kau suruh itu, memangnya kau akan memberi kami apa?" Ia menutupnya dengan sebuah tawa merendahkan, yang diikuti beberapa orang termasuk para _shifu_ itu.

Lu Xun hanya mendesah. Perlahan ia menegakkan lututnya. Dilepaskannya tangannya dari papahan gadis penjual cinta, sebelum ia menapaki anak tangga itu, kini menuju pohon terdekat di sekitar altar tersebut. Pohon _Dao_ yang sudah tak berdaun apalagi berbuah, yang dahan-dahannya diselimuti salju. Pohon-pohon yang gundul ini memilih untuk menyimpan bagi dirinya sendiri di musim ini, tidak mau berbagi sedikit pun dengan manusia. Lagipula, bukankah manusia-manusia ini sendiri sama egoisnya?

Tetapi, mungkin untuk yang tidak egois, pohon-pohon ini akan berkata lain?

Tangan Lu Xun terulur, mengetuk-ngetuk batang pohon itu. Salju di dahan-dahan itu berguguran perlahan, seperti daun yang jatuh pada musim gugur. Nampaklah di dahan itu, dua buah Dao ranum dan kemerahan yang menggantung di dahannya. Bagaimana buah itu bisa ada, apakah selama ini ada tetapi tertutupi salju, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Kemarilah." Panggilnya kepada orang yang tadi menertawakannya, tetapi kini memandang dengan penuh rasa takjub.

Sembari orang itu mendekat dengan takut-takut, Lu Xun memetik kedua buah _Dao_ itu. Ketika orang itu sampai di hadapannya, ia menyerahkan buah itu kepadanya. "Lihat. Aku tidak memberikan ini sesudah kau bisa melakukan yang kusuruh. Aku memberikan ini, bahkan saat kau menentangku." Katanya dengan suara perlahan, nyaris seperti desahan. Kini matanya memandang orang-orang itu, satu persatu, yang menatapnya dengan keterkejutan. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, tersimpan perasaan lain.

Keserakahan? Kerakusan? Hanya melihat buah ini, dan hati mereka sudah langsung berubah?

"Pulanglah kalian semua. Hari sudah malam. Matahari sudah tenggelam." Kata Lu Xun. "Jika kalian lapar, petiklah buah dari pohon-pohon _Dao_ dalam perjalanan pulang."

Secepat itulah mereka pergi. Begitu mendengar pesannya, tentang pohon yang berbuah pada musim dingin seperti ini, mereka tiba-tiba saja langsung menuruti perkataannya tanpa protes. Aneh sekali, bukan? Dalam sekejap orang-orang itu meninggalkan tempat dan berlari secepat-cepatnya, menemukan pohon _Dao_ dan berebutan seperti kawanan harimau yang berebutan mangsanya. Dari kejauhan, terdengar suara-suara mereka yang senang hati karena buah-buah itu, atau pada akhirnya mengakuinya sebagai Sang Phoenix.

Tapi, apakah ada yang berpikir tentang dirinya, meski hanya sebentar saja? Apakah ada yang berterima kasih, atau setidaknya mengucapkan sepatah kata 'selamat tinggal' padanya? Tidak ada. Bahkan kedua anak kecil itu sudah berlari-lari untuk mendapatkan buah-buah itu. Dan lebih-lebih, tidak ada yang memikirkan nasibnya sekarang dikerumuni oleh musuh-musuhnya.

Sampai akhir, inilah sifat mereka. Mencari keuntungan sendiri.

Tidak. Mungkin tidak semuanya seburuk itu. Didengarnya langkah kaki mendekatinya. Itu adalah si gadis penjual cinta yang kini telah melepaskan kain biru itu dari tubuhnya, untuk mengembalikannya pada pemiliknya yang sebenarnya. "Terima kasih banyak." Tetapi sesudah itupun, ia tak kunjung pergi. Entah kenapa. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang ingin disampaikan, mungkin takut pulang karena ada _shifu-shifu_ itu yang kemungkinan besar akan menghadangnya.

Tiba-tiba saja, gadis itu menjatuhkan dirinya di depan Lu Xun.

"Oh, Phoenix...!" Keluhnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan...? Aku ingin menghentikan semua ini, tapi aku takut pada mereka..." Katanya sambil menutup wajahnya. Tentu yang dimaksudkannya adalah para _shifu_.

Lu Xun berlutut, kemudian menggenggam sepasang tangan gadis yang lemah dan ringkih itu. "Pulanglah dengan damai." Katanya dengan tersenyum. "Hentikan segala perbuatan kotormu selama ini. Dan tenanglah, mereka tidak akan menyentuhmu lagi. Perhatian mereka terlalu sempit untuk mengurusi mangsa yang lama..."

Tangannya membantu gadis itu berdiri, sebelum ia menuntunnya meninggalkan Altar Tanah dan Pasir. Dan dengan lenggangan yang tenang begitu saja ia melewati para _shifu_ yang, meski marah, tidak dapat melakukan apapun. Gadis itu, yang tidak lagi seorang penjual cinta, hanya memandang dengan keheranan. Ketika sudah melewati kerumunan _shifu-shifu_ itu, ia melepaskan tangan Lu Xun.

"Selamat tinggal..." Katanya untuk terakhir kalinya, sebelum berbalik dan pergi meninggalkan tempat itu.

Kini, Lu Xun benar-benar seorang diri, selain ditambah orang-orang yang mengelilinginya bagai burung bangkai mengerumuni mangsanya. Nafas hangat keluar dari mulutnya dalam rupa desahan panjang. Sepasang mata emasnya memandang ke langit gelap musim dingin. Ya, langit malam yang jatuh dengan begitu cepat, menghujamnya seperti pedang. Dimana para bintang yang senantiasa menemaninya? Apakah mereka semua sudah terlelap?

Ah, tapi, apakah perlu mengharapkan uluran tangan orang-orang itu, apalagi bintang-bintang? Syukurlah mereka tidak tahu siapa penyusup-penyusup di antara mereka, dan tidak mengerti siapa dia sebenarnya sampai akhir. _Jika mereka tahu siapa aku, dan tahu siapa orang-orang ini..._ keluhnya dalam hati, _...mereka akan menyesal seumur hidup karena menyentuhku hari ini..._

Untuk sesaat, ia merasa kesendirian adalah pakaiannya yang baru. Benar-benar seorang diri. Bahkan lebih sendirian daripada rubah dan burung hantu. Setidaknya mereka memiliki liang dan sarang, dan binatang-binatang yang menanti mereka. Ia tidak memiliki satu pun. Betapa inginnya ia merebahkan dirinya dan memeluk bumi tempat ia berpijak. Tubuhnya gemetar kedinginanan.

"Langit, dan bumi, dan waktu..." Suaranya ringan, tetapi nafasnya berat. "... terima kasih untuk segala sesuatunya. Terima kasih untuk kesendirian ini, untuk rasa haus ini, untuk hawa dingin ini, dan khususnya untuk orang-orang yang membenciku tanpa alasan. Terima kasih, aku tidak kekurangan apapun..."

Entah apakah suara itu diucapkan sebagai sarkasme atau tidak, yang pasti suaranya cukup lemah untuk dapat ditangkap telinga, begitu pikirnya. Namun rupanya _shifu-shifu_ itu dapat mendengar kalimat itu. Dengan gusar dan geram mereka mendekat dan menghampirinya. Begitu gencar dan dekat mereka menghimpitnya, seperti semak duri yang hendak menghimpit dan menghancurkan pucuk rumput liar yang tumbuh di antaranya.

Bahunya tiba-tiba digenggam dengan kasar, sebelum ia sendiri dipaksa berbalik ke belakang. Seorang _shifu_ memandangnya dengan wajah merah padam karena amarah. "Hei, kau! Urusan kami denganmu masih belum selesai, Gaibang rendahan dari Wu!" Geramnya. "Kau kira kau siapa, hah?! Menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang seperti itu?!"

"Kau memang benar-benar penyeranah! _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, tempat sembayang yang didirikan oleh Kaisar Liu Bei, telah kau porak-porandakan!" Seru _shifu_ yang lain sambil mendekatinya. "Dasar bajingan! Kau benar-benar harus mati!"

"Kekuatan kegelapan apa yang kau gunakan untuk mengutuki _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, sampai tidak ada lagi cahaya di sana?! Tidak ada bahkan lilin sebatangpun yang bisa menyala lagi, kau tahu?!"

Kerah bajunya ditarik kuat-kuat. Tetapi Lu Xun tidak melakukan apapun untuk melepaskan diri. Belum. "Hei, penyihir kegelapan!" Bentak _shifu_ itu. "Dengan kekuatan apa kau melakukannya?! Siapa kau sebenarnya, berani merusak _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Akhirnya, di depan para _shifu-shifu_ ini, Lu Xun membuka mulut. "Izinkan aku bertanya sesuatu."

Suaranya tenang dan perlahan, sungguh berbeda dengan suara mereka. Namun ada sesuatu dalam permintaan itu yang membuat mereka tidak bisa berkata 'tidak'. Dan apakah yang ada di balik mata emas itu, sehingga dengan sendirinya mereka melangkah mundur dan melepaskannya? Kenapa mereka mendadak segan pada orang Wu ini, dengan Gaibang rendahan ini, dengan penyihir kegelapan ini, dengan penyeranah ini?

"Apakah kalian tahu apa yang terjadi pada _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di barusan ini?" Tanyanya, yang mereka jawab dengan mengangguk perlahan. Tentu saja, perihal mengenai dipecahkannya labirin _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di telah menghebohkan segenap tanah Shu, khususnya karena kabar itu datang bersamaan dengan dihancurkannya _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Siapanya nyana kedua hal itu dikerjakan oleh orang yang sama? "Aku ingin bertanya. Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang membangun _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di untuk dipecahkan oleh siapa?"

Kalau pertanyaan ini diajukan pada orang biasa, tentu saja jawabannya akan dengan mudah disebutkan. 'Sang Phoenix', itulah jawabannya, semua orang Shu juga tahu itu. Namun ini adalah para _shifu_ yang ditanyai, mereka yang suka memutar-balikkan kebenaran. Mulailah mereka saling memandang satu sama lain, berdiskusi bagaimana harus menjawab pertanyaan yang sebenarnya sangat sederhana itu. Sebenarnya, kekhawatiran mereka bukanlah hal yang aneh. Kalau mereka menjawab 'Sang Phoenix', itu tandanya mereka mengakui siapa orang Wu rendahan ini sebenarnya. Tapi kalau mereka menjawab 'bukan untuk siapa-siapa' atau 'untuk orang biasa saja', jawaban mereka salah besar. Konsekuensi paling ringan adalah membuat mereka menjadi bahan tawa, dan yang paling berat adalah membuat mereka dituntut karena merendahkan Perdana Mentri Shu itu.

Frustrasi dan kesal, seorang _shifu_ mewakili teman-temannya menjawab. "Kami tidak tahu!"

Jawaban itu adalah jawaban yang sangat bodoh sekali, tentu. Sayang sekali, padahal jika mereka dapat menjawab pertanyaan itu, harusnya mereka tahu jawaban untuk pertanyaan mereka sendiri. Dan kenapa jawaban mereka tergantung dari segala konsekuensi dan bukan berdasarkan kebenaran?

Lu Xun tersenyum simpul, dengan tenang berjalan melewati mereka menuju altar itu lagi. "Kalau begitu, aku juga tidak akan menjawab pertanyaanmu."

Sungguh aneh suara yang lembut itu dapat menyulut dan membangkitkan dendam mereka sampai ke ubun-ubun. Darah mereka seolah mendidih, meluap dari setiap helai pembuluh darah mereka. Tinju siap melayang. Kekerasan menjadi jalan terakhir. Dengan satu kibasan lengan baju, mereka siap membunuhnya!

"KAUUUUUUUU!"

Lu Xun berbalik dengan cepat, tetapi orang-orang itu sudah terlebih dahulu menyerangnya!

Ya, mungkin serangan itu akan sampai padanya... jika sekelebat bayangan hitam tidak terlebih dahulu menangkis serangan itu!

Dan sepertinya kurang kalau hanya memnngkis. Secepat bayangan sosok itu menjatuhkan tiga orang _shifu_ terdekat! Sosok itu pada akhirnya berhenti menyerang, menoleh dan memandang Lu Xun dengan sudut matanya. Suaranya familiar. "Ternyata kau tidak berubah sama sekali ya, Lu Yi, Sang Phoenix yang telah lama ditunggu-tunggu?"

Mata emas melebar. Orang yang dicarinya di desa ini akhirnya ia temukan!

"HONGXUE?!"

* * *

><p>(1) Ini adalah salah satu teks dari Zhuangzi (475 SM-9 M) di bab <em>Shan Mu<em>-Pohon di Atas Gunung. Yahhh... anggep aja ini juga ramalan leluhur~ (pokoknya kalo Pyro, sukanya ngambil teks apapun trus dibilangi ramalan leluhur demi kelancaran cerita. Hohoho~ *dibacok*)

(2) Ini salah satu quote dari Xunzi, seorang filsuf China yang pandangannya berbeda 180 derajat dengan Mengzi, filsuf yang lain lagi. Mengzi bilang bahwa semua manusia itu baik, tapi jadi jahat gara2 society. Xunzi sebaliknya, bilang bahwa manusia itu jahat dan kejahatannya itu cuma bisa dikekang (bukan diperbaiki ato disembuhkan) oleh society. BTW, saya nggak ketemu versi hanzinya, makanya saya langsung masukin Indonesianya aja~

Sodara, inget nggak di chap lalu saya ngasih tau apa2 aja novel yang saya suka baca? Salah satunya judulnya The Singer (by Calvin Miller), kan? Nahhh... benernya separuh awal dari chap ini tuh saya terinpirasi dari novel keren tsb~ Judul chap ini "Song of Life" tuh mestinya salah satu istilah di The Singer.

**WARNING! RAMBLING STARTS HERE! YANG NGGAK NIAT JANGAN BACA!** Saya mau mulai ngerambling geje, nih~ Jadi, novel The Singer tuh menceritakan tentang seorang tukang kayu (Ya Tian... obvious banget...) yang suatu kali terbangun dari tidur karena sebuah melodi lagu yang ada di kepalanya. Seluruh alam mohon2 supaya tukang kayu ini nyanyi melodi tsb, karena ternyata melodi itu adalah Song of Life (dari sinilah judul chap ini berasal~ meski chap ini sama sekali nggak ada hubungannya dengan itu). Song of Life tuh adalah lagu yang ditunggu2 Terra (AKA dunia ini) dan The Troubadour adalah penyanyinya. Napa? Soalnya sejak kejatuhan Terra, nggak pernah ada musik lagi~ Nah, si tukang kayu dengan lumayan nggak pe-de bilang kalo dia tuh bukan The Singer (ato bahasa kerennya: The Troubadour) yang bisa nyanyi. Plus, Song of Life itu abadi, sementara cuma The Earthmaker yang abadi. Tapi tetep aja dia disuruh nyanyi. Bahkan kali ini The Earthmaker sendiri nyuruh tukang kayu ini buat nyanyin tuh melodi. Si tukang kayu tetep maksa kalo dia tuh cuma tukang kayu, tapi The Earthmaker bilang dia tuh The Troubadour.

Singkat cerita, tukang kayu ini akhirnya pergi ke sebuah sungai dimana ada The River Singer yang menyanyikan earth-song biasa (bukan Song of Life). Si tukang kayu awalnya nganggep The River Singer itulah yang The Troubadour sesungguhnya. Tapi, The River Singer malah bilang kalo si tukang kayu itulah yang The Trobadour. Sebagai bukti, The River Singer ngajak dia ke tengah2 sungai, dimana sungai tsb bergerak dan mengeluarkan musik. Pas sungai itu perlahan berhenti, tiba-tiba suara dari The Earthmaker terdengar dari atas dan ngomong ke si tukang kayu bahwa dia betulan The Troubadour, dan bahwa dia harus nyanyi itu Song of Life. Song of Life tuh lumayan panjang, dan pada baris akhirnya adalah: "Earthmaker and his Troubadour are one". The Trobadour sendiri, _in some sense_, adalah 'The Earthmaker's Only Son'

Pada akhirnya, mulailah tukang kayu tadi, yang sekarang jadi The Troubadour, menyanyikan Song of Life pada orang2. Dia ninggalin ibunya plus semua harta bendanya untuk ini. Nah, tiba-tiba muncullah The Hater (bukan Mad Hatter) yang mulai mengganggu The Troubadour. Pas dia lagi nyanyi dengan lyre-nya, The Hater memainkan serulingnya yang menggoda The Troubadour untuk mengikuti alunan sulingnya The Hater. The Hater mainin sulingnya 3 kali, dan 3 kali juga The Troubadour sukses bertahan dari nyanyiin lagunya The Hater.

Trus, mulailah bagian yang paling saya suka~ jadi, The Troubadour pun pergi ke kota dan menemukan anak cewe pengemis yang timpang (ya idenya chap ini dari sini... Wewww...). Pas dia mau nolong, jah muncul itu The Hater. The Hater dengan lumayan nggak enak ngejek tuh anak cewe, sekaligus The Troubadour, dengan bilang bahwa anak cewek yang cacad itu adalah kesalahan terbesar The Earthmaker. Intinya, pada akhirnya The Troubadour nyanyiin itu Song of Life dan sembuhlah si anak cewe. Orang2 sakit yang disekitarnya juga pada sembuh pas denger lagunya. Sangking ngamuknya, The Hater nyumpahin The Troubadour dengan nantang, "Nyayikan Song of Life untuk semua orang, kecuali untuk dirimu sendiri! Supaya aku bisa mengambil nyawamu!" (terjemahan bebas).

Berlanjutlah perjalanan The Troubadour. Kali ini, dia ketemu cewe... nggak bener (lagi2 dari sini inspirasi chap ini). Cewe ini awalnya ngerayu The Troubadour, tapi The Troubadour nanya tentang 'song of love' yang dinyanyiin si cewe. Rupa2nya, lagu yang dinyanyiin si cewe itu adalah 'song of hate' yang diajari ama The Hater, tapi dibilang itu 'song of love'. Pas tau ini, akhirnya The Troubadour ngajari si cewe Song of Love yang sesungguhnya, dan singkat cerita si cewe ini udah jadi cewe baik2 bahkan udah bisa menyanyikan Song of Love~ (Oh iya~ saya juga suka salah satu chapter yang mengisahkan tentang Hillside Song. Kata2nya itu lho~ keren banget~ Ada 8 baris lirik benernya, tapi yang paling saya suka adalah ini: "Berbahagialah mereka yang masih dapat menyanyi ketika teater telah sepi dan orkestra telah pergi." Dan "Berbahagialah raja yang duduk di sebelah manusia terlemah, dan berpikir bahwa mereka setara." Benernya ada sebuah bagian di chap ini yang terinspirasi lagu ini juga~)

Wokey, mulai bagian ini saya fast forward. Soalnya kalo nggak, ramblingan saya bisa berlangsung selamanyahhhh~

Singkat cerita, sampailah The Troubadour di kota besar yang didalamnya ada Shrine of The Older Life (serasa kayak maen RPG, ya...) Nah, mulailah dia nyanyiin Song of Life. Orang2 yang emang udah nunggu kedatangan The Troubadour langsung nyambut dia dengan lumayan meriah sementara The Trobadour pergi ke Shrine of The Older Life untuk ketemu ama para Keeper of The Ancient Ways. Keeper of The Ancient Ways ini adalah orang2 tua yang mimpin orkestra yang notabene terlalu strict ama tradisi dan ritual, sehingga lagu2 yang mereka hasilkan hambar tanpa melodi, beda ama Song of Life-nya The Troubadour. Nah, para Keeper of The Ancient Ways ini nyuruh The Troubadour nyanyi, dan dia ngelakuin. Nah, Song of Life itu isinya adalah: The Earthmaker ngasih lagu yang baru (ya Song of Life itu~) dan cuma lagu itu yang bisa membuat mereka hidup. The Earthmaker nggak memberikan lagu2 ke Shrine of The Ancient Ways, dan The Earthmaker jauh lebih menyayangi Terra plus orang2 di dalamnya daripada Shrine of The Ancient Ways. Makanya The Earthmaker ngirim The Troubadour ke Terra untuk ngasih Song of Life tsb~ Ditutup dengan "Earthmaker and his Troubadour are one." Kira2 getu deh isinya Song of Life~

Nah, pas abis denger ini, jelas para Keeper of The Ancient Ways ngamuk setengah mati ama The Troubadour. Napa? Soalnya The Troubadour berani bilang kalo The Earthmaker nggak memakai Shrine of The Ancient Ways lagi. Kedua, soalnya ya kata2 terakhir Song of Life itu: "Earthmaker and his Troubadour are one" Ini bener2 nggak bisa diterima ama Keeper of The Ancient Ways. Sangking ngamuknya, mulailah mereka anarkis. Difitnahlah itu The Troubadour abis2an, tapi The Troubadour nggak bales. Mulailah Keeper of The Ancient Ways memukuli The Troubadour sangking iri dan ngamuk. Dan...

... wait, kenapa saya cerita sampe sejauh ini? Halah, nggak usah saya lanjutin pun sodara udah tau lanjutannya, kan? *coret*(NGGAK PENTING: dan sodara pasti udah tau siapa character favorit saya, kan?)*coret* Tapi, kalo semisalkan sodara nggak tau lanjutannya tapi pengen tau, tenang~ ada tiga pilihan: (1) sodara beli novel The Singer dan cari tau sendiri~ ato (2) sodara baca fanfic ini, **Coloured Glaze**, ampe habis. Soalnya, _in some sense_ benernya bukan cuma chap ini yang terinpirasi The Singer, tapi garis besarnya juga~ (3) ini cara yang paling gampang buat sodara lakukan dan paling saya sarankan. Sodara baca Injil Matius (_Gospel of Matthew_), Injil Markus (_Gospel of Mark_), Injil Lukas (_Gospel of Luke_), ama Injil Yohanes (_Gospel of John_). Cari aja di Bible Online. Banyak, kok~ Jadi, benernya Calvin Miller juga terinpirasi dari sini pas ngarang The Singer~ Yahhh... Benarlah apa yang diucapkan dosen saya: "Di dunia ini, tidak ada sesuatu pun yang original. Semuanya terinpirasi dari apa yang ada sebelumnya. Bedanya hanya, apa hal yang menginspirasi itu. Kalau yang menginspirasi kita baik, hasil kita baik. Kalau yang menginspirasi kita jelek, hasil kita juga jelek."

**RAMBLING ENDS HERE.**

Wokey. Cukuplah ramblingan saya. Saya cuma mau bilang bahwa updatenya MINGGU DEPAN. Saya nggak akan menunda2 lagi, kok. Minggu depan hari Senin seperti biasa, wokey? Dan yups, minggu depan kita akan ngeliat OCnya **shouta-warriors**, Li Hongxue, in action~ Hehehe... _Zai jian_!


	75. Song of Peace

Sebelum memulai chap ini, saya ingin menyampaikan "Merry Christmas" bagi yang merayakan, dan "Season's Greetings" bagi yang nggak... *sigh* saya lumayan gemana getu kalo misalkan liat dari 'Merry Christmas' dijadikan 'Merry X-mas', dan sekarang berubah jadi 'Season's Greetings'. Entah perasaan saya ato nggak, ya? Kayaknya Natal jadi komoditas umum deh sekarang. Well, bukannya saya protes ato gemana. Cuma rada miris aja, apalagi kalo inget minggu lalu dosen saya kotbah di kampus (kampus saya selalu mengadakan kebaktian setiap Senin) dan bilang dengan maksud nge-joke: "Sekarang kalo kita ngomong 'Natal', orang ingatnya sama kakek-kakek rambut putih yang obesitas, pake baju merah dan bawa-bawa karung sambil naik kereta rusa. Yang harus diinget justru malah kagak diinget!"

Iya juga, sih... (meski kalo saya, saya ingetnya bukan Santa Klaus tapi Christmas Sale di Department Store *gantung diri* Ya Bapa di Surga... ampunilah anak-Mu yang geblek dan pendosa besar ini... Amin)

Wokey. Tadi cuma ramblingan aja~ sebenernya saya cuma mau bilang 'Selamat Hari Natal', malah akhirnya jadi OOT nggak karuan. Mari kita lanjutkan **Coloured Glaze** yang pastinya udah membuat sodara, sodara, dan sodara mati bosan sangking nggak selesai-selesai, kan? Dan membuat sodara kepengen gorok saya, kan? Bersabarlah, sodara... saya jamin semester depan Phoenix FORM akan TAMAT. Soalnya, semester depan adalah semester terakhir saya duduk di dunia akademi. Sesudah itu... well... saya nggak mungkin nulis lagi (kayaknya~)

Udah, deh... Happy reading aja! Hohoho~

* * *

><p>Hanya seulas senyum. Seulas senyum yang tidak bisa diartikan. Senyum yang mengandung beribu teka-teki.<p>

Dan secepat itulah senyum itu menghilang.

"... Hongxue!"

Tapi teriakan itu tidak terbalaskan. Kaki Lu Xun melangkah dengan cepat mendekati Hongxue, namun gadis bermata merah itu sudah terlebih dahulu melompat menjauh dan memusatkan segenap perhatiannya pada _shifu-shifu_ yang lain. Begitu cepatnya gadis itu melompat dan melesat, sampai-sampai bayangannya lebih cepat daripada kilat yang membelah angkasa!

Satu orang shifu lagi menjadi sasaran jarum-jarumnya, sementara yang lain sudah kocar-kacir dan lari untuk menyelamatkan diri mereka. Dengan rasa frustrasi yang sudah membendung di batinnya, Lu Xun berteriak, untuk yang ketiga kalinya. "HONGXUE! Hentikan!"

Barulah kali ini Hongxue mendengar. Ia berbalik sekilas, sebelum mendarat di atas kedua kakinya.

Kedua pasang mata itu bertautan, berusaha untuk membaca pikiran masing-masing meski mereka bukan musuh yang tengah berhadapan. Namun, keheningan yang panjang itu telah mengusik Hongxue melampaui batas kesabarannya. Ini adalah _shifu-shifu_ yang untuk membinasakan mereka ia sudah mengabdikan seluruh hidupnya di Shu! Kenapa sekarang ia harus dihentikan.

"Cepat katakan apa yang ingin kau katakan, Lu Yi." Perintahnya, sambil ia berjalan ke seorang _shifu_ yang terseret-seret berusaha menjauh. Hongxue menarik kerah baju orang tua itu. "Oh, maaf. Namamu sekarang Lu Xun, kan?"

Entah apa tujuannya pertanyaan itu diajukan. Tetapi suara Hongxue masih sama dinginnya seperti saat pertama kali mereka bertemu sejak sekian tahun berpisah. Lu Xun hanya memandanginya, menatap setiap gerak-geriknya tetapi tanpa mengucapkan apapun. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Hongxue, Yangmei sudah menceritakan padanya secara detail padanya. Sungguh sangat wajar jika Hongxue memiliki dendam kesumat yang tak terpadamkan pada para _shifu _ ini. Mereka telah membunuh seorang sahabatnya, seorang kakak angkat yang telah menyelamatkannya. Mungkin itulah yang telah mengubahnya menjadi apa adanya ia sekarang.

Pada saat yang sama, Hongxue tak kunjung mencabut nyawa _shifu _di tangannya itu. Sekujur tubuhnya seperti kaku, seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menghentikan gerakannya saat matanya balas menatap mata emas itu. Tangannya bergetar. Kenapa bisa begini? Bukankah sepanjang hidupnya telah ia habiskan menjadi pembunuh bayaran di Wei beserta seluruh keluarga Qi? Memang benar ia tidak menyukai pekerjaannya ini. Dia sedih. Dia menyesalinya. Tetapi kali ini berbeda. Ada perasaan yang lain.

Seumur hidup, belum pernah ia melihat sesuatu yang setajam mata emas itu. Mata yang tatapannya saja cukup untuk menembus segenap jiwanya. Perasaan aneh... perasaan yang seketika membuatnya takut dan gentar. Bukan, bukan takut menghilangkan nyawa orang. Sesuatu yang lebih dari itu.

Seolah-olah, dia sedang berada di suatu tempat yang jauh.

Tempat yang tinggi. Tanah yang suci. Udara yang bagaikan api yang siap memurnikan segala sesuatu seperti api memurnikan emas. Dan kalau masih kurang, yang menyaksikan setiap gerak-geriknya adalah Sang Phoenix. Di dalam matanya bukan kebencian, tetapi keadilan. Matanya bukan menghukum tetapi memperingatkan.

Sekarang, pertanyaannya hanya satu. Apakah ia berani mengotori tempat ini dengan tindakannya yang bengis dan brutal? Meski mungkin ia punya hak untuk melakukannya?

Tetapi, punya hak untuk melakukan sesuatu, tidak selalu berarti benar untuk melakukannya, bukan?

"Ugh..." Kepalan tangan Hongxue terlepas. _Shifu _itu jatuh ke tanah dan segera berlari terbirit-birit sebelum gadis itu mengubah keputusannya.

Mata Lu Xun sekilas beralih dari Hongxue kepada _shifu_ itu. Tetapi dengan cepat kembali lagi ke Hongxue. Pandangannya masih sama. "Hongxue, jika kau hidup dengan kekerasan dan dendam, kau pun akan mati karena kekerasan dan dendam."

Hongxue menggeram. "Tahu apa kau?! Manusia-manusia biadab itu telah membunuh orang yang sangat kusayangi! Sekalipun aku tidak akan menghilangkan dendamku pada mereka! Itulah tujuanku hidup!"

Mungkin menjawab Hongxue dengan suara yang dingin dan kata-kata yang tajam akan dapat mendiamkannya. Tapi, apakah itu yang dibutuhkannya sekarang? Mungkinkah Hongxue lebih membutuhkan kata-kata yang hangat dan lembut? Kata-kata yang hangat dan menghibur?

Atau... cukup keheningan saja? Cukup sepasang telinga yang mau mendengar dan hati yang peduli?

Jadi, Lu Xun diam. Tatapan matanya melembut memperhatikan Hongxue yang kini memandangnya seperti hewan buas yang telah terdesak, penuh dengan kemarahan dan frustrasi. Ia melangkah mendekat sementara Hongxue menumpahkan kekesalannya, yang mengalir seperti aliran sungai yang tak berhilir. Amarahnya kehilangan arahnya.

"Kau sudah melihat sendiri... kita sudah melihat sendiri! Bajingan-bajingan munafik itu menyiksa dengan bengis orang-orang yang tidak bersalah! Mereka bukan manusia! Mereka binatang!" Umpatnya, dengan suara yang sanggup meruntuhkan seluruh bintang-bintang di langit. "Kakakku, orang yang menyelamatkanku dari Wu Jun, Qi Xianghua... dia juga menjadi korban kebrutalan mereka! Jika... jika saat itu aku tidak berhasil lari... aku akan berakhir sama sepertinya...!"

Lu Xun mendengarnya, bukan hanya sepatah dua patah kata, tetapi juga dendam dan kepahitan yang tersembur dari bibir gadis itu. Mata emasnya untuk sesaat berpindah ke kepalan tangan Hongxue. Cairan merah apa itu yang menetes dari kepalan tangannya dan jatuh di atas salju putih? Sadarlah ia, Hongxue mengepalkan tangannya begitu kuat hingga merobek telapak tangannya sendiri.

Saat mereka hanya terpisah selangkah saja, dengan cepat Hongxue mundur. "Berhenti!" Serunya. "Jangan menghakimiku! Jangan menyalahkanku! Inilah sebabnya aku segan berteman denganmu, bahkan sejak semasa kita di Wu Jun! Kau pasti akan mengatakan segala hal tentang kebaikan, tentang kedamaian, tentang mengasihi satu sama lain, seperti yang kau lakukan barusan! Ya, aku mendengar semuanya! Aku mendengar semua yang kau katakan itu!" Gadis itu mengakui. Tahulah Lu Xun, sejak awal gadis itu telah berada di sana, melihat setiap tindakannya dan mendengarnya dari tempat yang tersembunyi. Untuk alasan apa, ia sendiri tidak tahu. Apakah mungkin Hongxue...?

"Dan..." Balas Lu Xun. "... menurutmu aku munafik?"

Untuk sepersekian detik, Hongxue seperti tersentak. "T-tidak...! Bukan itu maksudku! Kau tidak munafik!" Balasnya cepat. "Kau... kau hanya tidak mengerti apa-apa! Kau sembarangan bicara!" Tuduhnya dengan jari telunjuk menuding. "Kau tahu? Kau tetap saja menuntut terlalu banyak, Lu Xun! Tidak ada bedanya seperti dulu! Kau menuntut teman-teman di Wu Jun bersedia berteman denganku. Aku? Aku yang aneh dan cacat dan yang mereka sebut 'anak setan' ini? Kau menuntut agar mereka tidak memperlakukanmu dengan lebih tinggi dibandingkan yang lain. Kau menuntut agar kami saling memaafkan dan menolong. Dan sekarang, kau menuntut agar orang-orang ini saling mengashi satu sama lain... tanpa imbalan apapun?! Dan agar aku mengampuni bajingan-bajingan berkedok _shifu_ itu?!"

Oh, betapa Lu Xun harus bersabar dari keinginnya segera berteriak dan menjawab tuduhan-tuduhannya itu. Tapi, ia mengerti perasaannya. Ia tahu siapapun tidak akan mau kata-katanya diinterupsi, terutama kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan sepenuh hati seperti Hongxue saat ini.

"Ya! Memang benar kau adalah Sang Phoenix! Kau adalah pembawa kedamaian dan kata-kata yang kau ucapkan itu benar!" Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, mungkin inilah pertama kalinya Hongxue dapat menumpahkan segala kemarahannya pada seseorang. Ia hanya mengubur perasaannya dalam-dalam, termasuk pada saat ia menceritakan semuanya ini pada Yangmei dan yang lainnya. Tapi kali ini tidak lagi. Matanya mulai basah. Jantungnya serasa remuk terhimpit tulang-tulang rusuknya. "Tapi aku... kami... sudah tidak butuh segala tuntutan-tuntutan yang memberatkan itu! Sudah cukup _shifu-shifu_ itu meminta macam-macam! Dan kau...?! Kau...! Kenapa kau masih juga...!"

"Hongxue..." Ketika gadis itu sudah tidak bisa lagi berkata apa-apa, Lu Xun segera mendekat, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Apakah itu sungguh memberatkanmu? Dan kalau bukan itu yang kau butuhkan, lalu apa yang kau butuh?"

Sekali lagi kedua pasang mata mereka bersirobok. Hongxue menggeleng perlahan, entah harus mengatakan apa. Pikirannya mulai kacau. "I-iya... kau...!" Untuk pertanyaannya yang pertama, Hongxue punya jawaban. Tetapi yang kedua, ia sendiri bahkan tidak tahu.

"Apakah yang kau butuhkan adalah membalaskan dendammu kepada _shifu-shifu_ itu? Itukah yang benar-benar kau butuhkan?" Lu Xun bertanya. Bukan dengan nada mengejek atau merendahkan atau menantang. Tetapi suatu ketulusan yang janggal. Ia benar-benar bertanya.

Pertanyaan yang sangat bodoh, bukan? Tentu saja yang dibutuhkan semua orang adalah supaya dapat menegakkan keadilan dan membalaskan kejahatan orang-orang yang bersalah pada mereka. Bukankah itu adalah kebutuhan setiap orang? Yang bersalah harus dihukum. Keadilan harus ditegakkan.

Tetapi... benarkah pembalasan dendam adalah apa yang diperlukan?

Jika itu benar, kemanakah semua ini akan bermuara? Jika untuk setiap nyawa yang dicabut, nyawa orang lain yang mencabutnya perlu dituntut, akan jadi apa dunia ini? Balas dendam... menggantikan satu nyawa dengan nyawa yang lain. Cara yang cepat, efektif, dan sangat memuaskan... untuk dunia yang juga sudah mati dan tak bernyawa ini.

Terlintaslah sebuah pemikiran di kepala Hongxue. Bagaimana dengan sekian banyaknya orang yang ia bunuh semasa ia di Wei, menjadi seorang pembunuh bayaran? Bagaimana dengan lawan-lawan politik Kaisar Cao Cao yang perlu ia habisi nyawanya demi mengenyangkan perutnya dan melanjutkan hidupnya? Bagaimana dengan nafas orang-orang yang tercabut demi ia sendiri dapat menghirup nafas yang masih tersisa di dunia ini?

Melihat Hongxue yang hanya diam, Lu Xun bertanya lagi. Suaranya bersaing dengan bisikan angin malam. "Apakah kau akan puas... kalau orang-orang itu mati terbunuh?"

Sekali lagi Hongxue menggeleng. Ia tidak tahu. "Entahlah...! Aku... aku...!" Matanya memandang ke bawah, ke kiri dan ke kanan, kemana saja asal dapat menghindari tatapan mata emas itu.

"HONGXUE!"

Gadis itu terkesiap. Pandangan matanya kembali.

Lu Xun menggenggam kedua bahunya erat-erat, memaksanya memandangnya lurus. "Hongxue! Kau tidak butuh semua itu! Kau tidak butuh menumpahkan darah orang lain demi membalaskan dendammu! Ya, kan? Apakah hanya itu tujuan hidupmu?"

Mata Hongxue melebar detik Lu Xun menariknya, mendekapnya dalam pelukannya. Kapankah terakhir kali tubuhnya yang seorang diri diterpa angin dingin itu dipeluk oleh seorang sahabat? Betapa terkejutnya ia, sampai-sampai tidak dapat membalasnya. Nafasnya terhenti.

"Hongxue, kau membohongi Meimei dan membohongiku, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun, bukan dengan nada menuduh. Kalau boleh Hongxue menebak, itu adalah kesedihan dan dukacita yang mendalam. "Kau mengundangku kemari, bukan untuk bertemu denganku. Kau hanya ingin memancing _shifu-shifu_ itu dengan kedatanganku untuk melancarkan rencana balas dendammu. Benar, kan? Karena itulah kau tidak muncul sampai _shifu-shifu_ itu lengah dan akan membunuhku..."

Hongxue terkesiap. Seluruh pikirannya, entah bagaimana Lu Xun bisa mengetahuinya.

"Apakah aku sebegitu tidak berharganya, Hongxue?" Desah Lu Xun. "Apakah aku begitu tidak pentingnya, lebih tidak penting dibanding dendammu dan _shifu-shifu_ itu, sampai-sampai kedatanganku kepadamu hanya untuk menunaikan rencanamu? Hanya sebatas itukah kepentinganku? Alatmu untuk membalas dendam?"

Dengan satu gerakan, Hongxue mendorong Lu Xun kuat-kuat, tetapi cukup lemah sehingga ia masih dapat memegang sepasang tangan yang tadi memeluknya. Dipandanginya mata emas itu. Oh, betapa Hongxue tidak membayangkan pada masa kecilnya dulu, bahwa suatu hari ia akan membuat sepasang mata dari satu-satunya orang yang mau menjadi temannya, menjadi sarat luka seperti ini. Jika sepasang mata itu adalah piring-piring emas, maka piring-piring itu sudah penuh dengan goresan dan karat yang menodainya.

Kaki gadis itu serasa akan kehilangan kekuatannya. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam, tetapi tangannya masih menggenggam lengan Lu Xun. "Kau... apa kau bisa memberikan apa yang aku inginkan? Apa kau bisa memuaskanku seperti kalau aku sukses menghabisi manusia-manusia keparat itu?"

Hongxue hanya berharap satu hal. Agar Lu Xun menggeleng. Agar Lu Xun mengerti apa yang selama ini dijalaninya dan apa yang diinginkan hatinya. Bukankah keinginannya sama sekali tidak aneh? Bukankah banyak orang di sepanjang China ini yang saling membalas dendam, dendam kesumat demi dendam kesumat dilancarkan dari satu keluarga pada keluarga yang lain? Begitu seterusnya sampai tidak ada lagi keturunan yang tersisa? Jadi, apa yang salah dengan tindakannya? Bagaimanapun, tidakkah mengampuni makhluk-makhluk munafik seperti itu sangat berat bahkan mustahil? Sungguh absurd perintah seperti itu! Bagaimana mungkin bisa mengasihi dan mengampuni seseorang yang membencinya?!

Ataukah... jangan-jangan... yang Hongxue inginkan adalah supaya Lu Xun membenarkan tindakannya?

Hongxue harus segera kecewa. Sebab ia mendengar sebuah jawaban pendek dari Lu Xun.

"Bisa."

Satu kata itu seketika membuat Hongxue menengadahkan kepala. Betapa beraninya jawaban itu! Kini tatapan mereka saling beradu.

"Oh ya?! Kau bisa, Phoenix?!" Tantang Hongxue dengan bentakkan. Kali ini ia tidak memanggilnya dengan nama kecilnya atau namanya yang sekarang. Tangannya terlepas sepenuhnya dari Lu Xun. "Apa yang bisa kau berikan padaku?! Nasihat?! Kebaikan?! Penghiburan?! Atau segala omong kosong tentang kedamaian itu?! Itu yang ingin kau berikan padaku?!"

Sebelum Hongxue sempat berkata-kata lagi, Lu Xun segera memotongnya.

"Tidak!"

Kedua-duanya terhenti sesaat.

Lu Xun menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam. "Bukan... bukan kata-kata yang ingin aku berikan. Bahkan bukan 'kedamaian' semu seperti yang kaubayangkan itu. Yang ingin aku berikan..." Perlahan-lahan tangan kanannya terangkat, berhenti di depan dadanya. "Aku sendiri... aku, Sang Phoenix..."

Seolah-olah langit dan bumi berhenti berputar. Pikiran Hongxue berhenti.

"Hongxue..." Dipandanginya kawan masa kecilnya itu dalam-dalam. Ahhh... saat ia dapat bertemu dengan teman lama, kenapa ia harus menjadi seperti ini? Apakah ia tidak bisa bertemu dengannya seperti dulu? Di bawah langit bertaburan bintang sambil duduk di atas rumput lembut padang rumput, dan makan _baozi_ bersama-sama? Seperti dulu lagi? Kemana Hongxue yang dulu? "Kita kehilangan segalanya di hari yang sama. Orangtua kita sama-sama dibunuh di hari yang sama. Bahkan aku pernah merasakan dikata-katai 'anak setan' sepertimu. Orang yang kau anggap kakakmu sendiri dibunuh. Aku pun pernah kehilangan orang yang sudah kuanggap orangtuaku sendiri, di depan mataku...(1)"

Tangan Hongxue terkulai lemah di kedua sisi tubuhnya. Ia sudah tahu dan sudah mengerti itu. Tetapi kenapa masih saja menuduh teman lamanya ini macam-macam?

"Kau benci pada _shifu-shifu _itu karena mereka membencimu dan mengata-ngataimu segala yang jahat?" Tanya Lu Xun sekali lagi. Suaranya seperti orang yang mempertaruhkan seluruh hidupnya pada kata-kata yang terucap dari bibirnya. "Hongxue, mereka juga melakukan yang sama padaku. Aku, yang adalah Sang Phoenix yang mereka tunggu-tunggu. Mereka melakukan segala kejahatan itu, termasuk membunuh Xianghua, atas namaku. Mereka memuaskan nafsu, mengeyangkan perut mereka sendiri, semuanya dengan mengatasnamakanku. Tetapi kau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan saat aku mencela segala kelakukan mereka? Apakah aku masih perlu memberitahukan segala sesuatunya padamu?"

Gadis itu menunduk. Tangannya berhenti di depan wajahnya untuk menutupi matanya yang berair, tetapi bukan ia yang pertama. Lu Xun sudah terlebih dahulu melakukannya sebelum ia.

Mata emas itu memandangnya, dengan sebuah tirai berupa selaput bening bernama airmata menyelubunginya. "Hongxue! Aku tidak menyuruhmu, atau siapapun, untuk mengampuni dengan begitu gampangnya...! Sadarlah, sakit hatiku pada mereka jauh lebih besar daripada sakit hatimu!" Ucapnya. "Kau sudah melihat sendiri apa yang kulakukan di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Aku bisa saja membunuh mereka semua saat itu juga. Tapi bukan itu yang kuinginkan! Aku hanya tidak ingin mereka selamanya terkurung dalam neraka bernama _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu! Ya, orang-orang itu semua, bahkan para _shifu-shifu _itu juga!"

Angin malam berhembus bersahut-sahutan. Kedua insan itu hening, tetapi angin dan pepohonan masih tak dapat reda, sama seperti perasaan mereka yang tak mungkin dapat lenyap seiring matinya suara mereka.

Leher Hongxue serasa tercekik. Ya, ia tahu semua itu dan ia melihatnya. Hanya dua hari yang lalu semua itu terjadi. Ia melihat sendiri Sang Phoenix yang kemarahannya telah memporak-porandakan kota sembayang itu. Tapi... hanya sampai di situ saja. Itu adalah Sang Phoenix. Sang Phoenix yang turun dari langit, yang bisa memiliki kekuatan untuk menghancurkan segala kegelapan. Segala sesuatu yang menjijikkan dan penuh kebohongan akan dilenyapkan dalam sekejap mata saja.

Tapi, saat itu ia lupa satu hal.

Ini bukan cuma Sang Phoenix. Ini adalah anak kecil di Wu Jun yang enam belas tahun silam menggandeng tangannya untuk bermain. Sang Phoenix yang kemarahannya menghancurkan seisi _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan tangisannya memanggil hujan turun ke bumi adalah orang yang sama dengan anak bermata emas yang menangis bersamanya dan marah ketika melihat ia dijauhi dan dikata-katai teman-teman sebayanya.

Sang Phoenix itu juga adalah manusia seutuhnya. Sama-sama dapat mengeluarkan darah dan airmata sepertinya. Ia bisa merasakan penderitaan semua orang pada umumnya. Tetapi ia juga adalah Sang Phoenix yang tidak mungkin memiliki kegelapan dalam hatinya.

Tapi, bukankah itu justru membuat keadaannya makin parah? Kalau ia bisa jatuh dalam kegelapan, mungkin penderitaan itu akan sampai di situ meski tidak lenyap. Tetapi kalau ia tidak bisa jatuh, sampai kapan penderitaan itu berakhir?

"Lu Xun, kau..." Gumam Hongxue. Pandangan matanya kosong dan sayu. "... kenapa tidak melakukan sesuatu untuk membalas kejahatan mereka padamu?"

Seulas senyum sedih menghiasi wajahnya. "Apa yang belum aku lakukan untuk mereka?"

Hongxue nyaris berteriak. "Kau tidak melakukan apa-apa untuk membalas mereka!"

"Tidak melakukan apa-apa? Semua yang bisa aku lakukan telah aku lakukan untuk mereka!" Ujar Lu Xun. "Apakah masih kurang aku mengampuni mereka? Apakah aku masih kurang memperingatkan mereka dan mencela perbuatan mereka? Dan menunjukkan siapa sebenarnya diriku di depan mereka? Dan memberi kesempatan pada mereka? Dan menyelamatkan mereka berkali-kali darimu? Apakah semua itu masih kurang untuk membalas kejahatan mereka?"

"Kau bodoh, Lu Xun?!" Bentak Hongxue sangking mati kata. "Membalas... bukan seperti itu membalas yang aku maksud! Maksudku... menghukum mereka, membunuh mereka, menghanguskan mereka, membalas kejahatan mereka... membalas dendam!"

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Itu bukan caraku membalas kejahatan!"

Gadis itu terpaku.

Kali ini, Lu Xun-lah yang harus terkejut. Hongxue dengan tiba-tiba menghambur, kemudian memeluknya erat-erat dengan berbagai perasaan memenuhi benaknya. Ia tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membalas segala perkataan Lu Xun. Ya, selain mengakui segala kelemahannya.

"Kau... kau...!" Suara Hongxue tertahan dalam tenggorokannya. Tepatnya, ia memang sudah tidak punya kata-kata lain untuk dilontarkan. Lidahnya kelu. Sekarang ia sadara ia tidak butuh segala macam nasihat atau kata-kata penghiburan untuk menenangkannya. Ia tidak butuh kedamaian semu atau janji-janji yang muluk. Bahkan, benar juga kata Lu Xun. Ia tidak perlu memuaskan dirinya dengan membalas dendam orang-orang itu. Ada sesuatu yang dapat memberi kepuasan padanya.

Ini. Kedamaian yang sesungguhnya dan bukan kedamaian semu yang ada di tangannya sekarang. Ketika ia membayangkan _shifu-shifu_ itu, yang dahulu muncul di benaknya adalah bagaimana ia akan menghabisi mereka. Tetapi kini yang muncul di kepalanya saat mendengar kata _shifu_, adalah segerombolan orang yang mengelilingi temannya ini, yang siang dan malam tidak henti-hentinya ingin menjatuhkannya. Anehnya, kenapa dia tetap diam saja dan sabar menghadapi orang-orang itu? Dan kesabarannya bukan menunjukkan suatu kelemahan. Itu kesabaran yang tidak main-main, kesabaran yang luar biasa. Jika ia seorang yang lemah atau penakut dan memang tidak bisa apa-apa untuk membalas, itu bukan kesabaran namanya.

Tetapi kesabaran yang sesungguhnya, yang sungguh-sungguh merupakan pemberian kesempatan kedua adalah, jika ia adalah seorang yang cukup kuat untuk membalas dendamnya. Apalagi kalau ia adalah Sang Phoenix yang dengan kekuatannya dapat menghancurkan orang-orang munafik itu seperti ia telah menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

Mungkin memang satu orang ini yang paling ia butuhkan...

* * *

><p>"Hei, Zhang Bao, jendral bodoh!"<p>

Betapa kagetnya jendral yang dipanggil itu. Sebenarnya bukan panggilan 'jendral bodoh' itu yang mengagetkannya, meski sebenarnya ia sangat berhak untuk itu. Namun lebih-lebih lagi karena sebenarnya ia tengah pergi diam-diam. Tentu Zhang Bao tidak menyangka akan ada yang menemukannya. Ketika perlahan menoleh, dilihatnya seorang bocah berlari-lari menghampirinya.

"Oh! Rupanya kau, Rui Huo!" Balas Zhao Bao sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Kukira siapa..."

Rui Huo berhenti berlari. "Kau jangan pura-pura bodoh begitu! Makin terlihat saja bodohmu!" Kelakarnya. "Semuanya sedang makan malam. Hanya kau sendiri yang tidak ada. Kau pikir kau mau kemana malam-malam begini, hah? Arisan?"

Jendral yang tengah diintrograsi itu langsung mendengus kesal. "Kau ini kenapa bawel sekali? Dengar, ya? Seorang Zhang Bao tidak ikut makan malam dan kau langsung bawel. Padahal, apa kau tidak sadar kalau Sang Phoenix itu juga tidak ada dimana-mana seharian ini? Dari pagi sampai malam? Dan kau tidak khawatir atau apapun?" Balasnya sengit bukan buatan.

"Bukannya bawel atau tidak. Dia itu Phoenix, tahu kapan harus datang dan pergi. Aku percaya padanya." Jelas bocah itu dengan gaya sok pintar. "Tapi kau, kau itu siapa? Kau pergi dari satu tempat ke tempat lain seenak perutmu saja. Syukurlah saat itu aku bertemu denganmu di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Kalau tidak, penjual itu pasti sudah menipumu habis-habisan dan tidak ada sekeping uang pun yang tertinggal padamu! Dan jangan bilang kalau kau mau pergi karena kau mengkhawatirkan Sang Phoenix dan ingin mencarinya...!"

"Memang itu tujuanku pergi."

Rui Huo langsung menepuk jidatnya. "Yang benar saja! Kalau aku jadi kau, aku lebih mengkhawatirkan diriku sendiri daripada dia!"

Seketika bahu Zhang Bao merosot. Sambil menghela nafas panjang, ia bersandar pada kuda tunggangannya. "Sebenarnya, kalau dibilang aku mengkhawatirkannya, ya tidak juga..."

"Lalu?" Tanya si bocah dengan alis terangkat.

"Aku..." Sekali lagi Zhang Bao menggaruk kepalanya. "Entahlah... aku tidak tahu... aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya. Itu saja..."

Tidak ada jawaban dari Rui Huo, seolah keheningan itu menjadi isyarat baginya untuk melanjutkan.

"Kita hanya melihatnya sekilas saja saat di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Ya, kan? Meskipun sempat berbicara, tapi aku cuma ingat dia mengucapkan sepatah kalimat padaku '_Jendral Zhang Bao, aku ada di depanmu sekarang. Tidak perlu lagi mencariku di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, maupun Bai Di Cheng-Istana Bai Di_.' Aku benar-benar-benar-benar senang sekali saat itu, sampai-sampai rasanya tidak apa-apa kalau langit menimpaku saat itu juga!" Jelas Zhang Bao panjang lebar. Rui Huo memperhatikan temannya yang meskipun jendral, tetapi masih polos seperti anak-anak itu, seperti seorang anak kecil yang mendapat teman bermain baru yang sangat menyenangkan. "Tapi... yahhh... sesudah itu kita sama sekali tidak sempat bertemu dengannya. Rasanya sedih sekali... makanya aku ingin mencarinya..."

Rui Huo benar-benar mati kata, tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. Karena, ia sendiri seorang anak kecil, dan sebenarnya ia sangat setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan Zhang Bao.

"Jadi... sebenarnya... memang egois sekali, sih..." Desah jendral itu sambil memaksakan senyum. "Aku bukannya mengkhawatirkannya atau apa. Aku hanya ingin bertemu dengannya saja... supaya aku yang senang. Yahhh... begitulah..."

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

Pada akhirnya, bocah itulah yang buka mulut duluan. "Kau tahu kemana dia pergi?"

Zhang Bao mengangguk. "Tadi pagi kan orang-orang sempat geger karena dia menghilang? Tapi, aku mendengar dari Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Hui Ying, dan Xu Yin sesuatu tentang pergi menemui Hongxue di sebuah desa dekat kaki Gunung Wu Xia. Katanya, Hongxue-lah yang meminta seperti itu. Saat aku pastikan lagi pada Yangmei, katanya Lu Xun pagi-pagi benar sudah berangkat dan berjanji besoknya ia akan kembali."

"Kaki Gunung Wu Xia tidak jauh dari sini, kan?" Tanya Rui Huo. Satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Kupikir hanya makan berapa jam saja sampai di sana. Mungkin empat-lima jam?"

"Kalau cepat-cepat, kita bisa sampai dalam tiga jam!" Jawab Zhang Bao penuh semangat.

Dengan senyum lebar, Rui Huo langsung menyahut, meski agak takut juga. "Hei, Zhang Bao, apa aku boleh ikut?"

Sebenarnya, bocah itu sudah menebak pasti permintaannya akan ditolak, entah dengan alasan, 'kau masih kecil' lah, atau 'ini sudah malam' lah, 'perjalanan ini akan berbahaya' lah, dan sebagainya. Lagipula, apa yang bisa seorang jendral seperti Zhang Bao harapkan darinya? Paling-paling ia cuma menambah beban dan memperlambat perjalanan. Bagaimanapun, kemampuannya menunggang kuda sama sekali tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan jendral seperti Zhang Bao.

Namun, sungguh mengejutkan bahwa jendral itu malah terlihat senang. "Tentu saja!" Katanya gembira sambil naik ke atas punggung kudanya dan mengulurkan tangan. "Ayo! Naiklah!"

Yang diberi uluran tangan tentu terkejut. "Apa tidak memperlambat kudamu?"

"Tenang saja! Kau tidak begitu berat, kan?" Tanya Zhang Bao balik. "Lagipula, begini akan lebih cepat!"

Akhirnya, Rui Huo pun menerima uluran tangan itu. Ia naik ke atas punggung kuda Zhang Bao dan duduk di depan si jendral. Dengan begitu, keduanya langsung melesat membelah langit malam. Mereka segera keluar dari gedung pemerintahan, kemudian melewati pagar Yong An dan menuju ke selatan, ke Gung Wu Xia. Begitu melihat Zhang Bao, para penjaga itu tidak punya pilihan lain selain memberi jalan dan mempersilahkan mereka lewat.

Angin malam musim dingin yang menusuk kulit sedikit pun tidak merintangi mereka. Malah sebaliknya, angin-angin itu terasa seperti melayangkan mereka, menerbangkan dan memberi mereka sayap.

"WHOOOOAAAAA!" Seru Rui Huo kegirangan. Belum pernah sekali pun ia menunggang kuda secepat ini! "Ayo! Lebih cepat! Lebih cepat!"

"Wahahaha! Nanti kau bisa jatuh, lho!" Balas Zhang Bao. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku baru sadar! Kau pakai baju baru, ya?"

Seketika itu juga senyum Rui Huo pudar. Ya, itu adalah baju baru untuk musim dingin yang diberikan ibunya padanya. Untung benar hari ini Sang Phoenix itu tidak ada, jadi dia bisa sedikit tenang memakainya meskipun sambil menghindari orang-orang lain. Bagaimanapun juga, ini adalah baju yang di belakangnya terukir huruf '_Li_' yang sangat memalukan. Siapa yang tidak malu kalau harus memakai baju seperti ini?

"Ummm... ya... begitulah..." Jawab Rui Huo singkat.

"Whoa! Kau sampai memakai baju baru segala!" Zhang Bao tertawa.

Sebaliknya, Rui Huo hanya bisa mendengus kesal saja.

* * *

><p>Sekarang, baik Lu Xun dan Hongxue, keduanya diam. Sudah tengah malam, tetapi tidak ada yang berniat untuk menutup mata dan tidur. Tidak ada yang mau membuang-buang waktu yang sangat berharga ini untuk tidur. Mereka duduk di anak tangga teratas dari Altar Tanah dan Pasir. Di bawah atap kayu tua dari altar tersebut, mereka berteduh dari butiran-butiran salju yang turun dari langit bertaburan bintang.<p>

Entah sudah berapa waktu lamanya berjalan. Hongxue menceritakan seluruh kisahnya kepada Lu Xun, kali ini dengan hati yang lega. Barulah sesudah itu Lu Xun menceritakan kisahnya juga. Hongxue pun bertanya, apakah betul Yangmei adalah 'Selir Muda Sun' yang dahulu pernah dinikahkan dengan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei. Lu Xun bilang iya, dan tahulah Hongxue bahwa Yangmei tidak gila saat mengatakan hal itu padanya. Lu Xun menceritakan semuanya, dari awal sampai akhir.

Sesudah keduanya bercerita, tidak ada lagi yang mengatakan apapun. Lu Xun terdiam. Hongxue juga. Keduanya hanya menikmati keheningan, tetapi keheningan yang menyenangkan, bukan keheningan yang membuat canggung.

"Hei, Lu Xun..."

"Kalau kau ingin memanggilku 'Lu Yi' seperti dulu, tidak masalah, kok."

Hongxue menggeleng. "Kau memilih nama itu untukmu, dan aku kagum dengan itu."

Sebagai balasan, Lu Xun mengulaskan senyum tipis.

"Kau tahu? Dulu aku pernah bilang padamu, kan? Aku ingin kau pergi jauh supaya aku bisa melihat bintang emas itu berada di tempat yang lain, dan supaya orang lain juga bisa melihatnya?(2)" Tanya Hongxue. Kepalanya menengadah tegak memandang sebuah bintang yang tepat berada di atasnya. Atau tepatnya, di atas laki-laki di sebelahnya. "Sesudah kita berpisah, aku selalu berharap agar aku bisa melihat bintang itu lagi di atasku."

Daripada melihat bintang itu, Lu Xun memilih untuk menoleh ke arah Hongxue. "Dan sekarang kau senang?"

Hongxue memandangi Lu Xun seolah dia orang paling gila sedunia. "Lu Xun, sejak berpacaran dengan Yangmei, kau tertular bodohnya, ya?"

"Hah?"

"Apa itu perlu ditanyakan?" Tanya gadis itu sambil menjatuhkan dirinya di atas lantai kayu. Kepalanya di atas kedua tangannya. "Tentu saja aku senang."

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. "Syukurlah kalau begitu. Soalnya, selama ini setiap kali bertemu, aku melihatmu tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertemu denganku. Seluruh perhatianmu hanya terpusat pada balas dendam kepada _shifu-shifu_ itu." Sebuah desahan panjang. "Seolah-olah... tidak ada yang lebih penting..."

"Yahhh... karena memang untuk itulah aku hidup. Setidaknya, dulu aku berpikir begitu." Hongxue terdiam sejenak, seperti menyadari sesuatu. "Sekarang, aku tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan. Ini salahmu."

Tentu saja yang dituduh jadi bingung. "Kok bisa?"

Hongxue tetap memandang ke langit, memandangi salju yang turun perlahan-lahan. "Sesudah tragedi di Wu Jun, aku dibawa oleh Xianghua ke keluarga Qi dan bekerja sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Itulah tujuan hidupku, menyenangkan keluarga baruku, keluarga Qi. Kemudian, ayah angkatku meninggal. Tetapi pada saat yang sama aku mendengar kabar tentangmu, jadi itulah tujuan hidupku yang baru, yaitu mencarimu. Ketika sampai di Shu, Xianghua dibunuh dan tujuanku berubah menjadi balas dendam." Tuturnya dengan suara tenang dan bersahabat, berbeda sekali dengan suaranya selama ini. Semisalkan ini adalah langit senja musim gugur, dengan ditemani sepoci teh dan kicauan burung yang kembali ke sarangnya, tentu akan lebih seperti pertemuan teman lama. "Sekarang, aku sudah menemukanmu. Ditambah lagi, kau menghancurkan tujuan hidupku membalas dendam. Aku tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus kulakukan selanjutnya..."

"Kau tidak ingin kembali ke Wei?" Tanya Lu Xun.

"Wei sudah tidak membutuhkanku, kan?" Jawab Hongxue sesudah menggeleng perlahan. "Jujur, aku terkejut saat kau menceritakan tentang Kaisar Cao Cao yang tiba-tiba berubah. Sebelum jatuh sakit di Perang Guan Du, beliau tidak pernah seperti itu."

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Semua orang pasti bisa berubah..."

Gadis itu memandangnya sejenak.

"Ada apa?"

Sebuah tawa. "Tidak. Aku hanya ingat... kupikir dulu kaulah yang mengatakan bahwa semua orang itu pada hakekatnya adalah jahat." Kata Hongxue. "Kau pasti setuju kalau aku bilang bahwa kasih manusia itu sifatnya egois, dan altruisme itu cuma kedok egoisme saja, kan?"

"Sampai sekarang aku masih berpikir begitu, kok." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. "Apakah ada orang yang lebih baik daripada yang lain? Atau tepatnya, apakah ada yang baik? Apakah ada orang yang seluruh perbuatannya bisa dibenarkan? Tidak ada. Kalau ada ular berbisa yang seumur hidup tidak pernah menyemburkan bisanya, apakah dia boleh dibilang bukan ular berbisa? Tidak boleh, kan? Manusia juga sama. Entah berapa banyaknya perbuatan baik, tidak akan bisa menyangkali hakekat yang jahat."

"Dan sekarang kau bilang semua orang pasti bisa berubah?"

Laki-laki bermata emas mengangguk. "Kenapa tidak?" Ia bertanya balik. Tangannya memeluk kakinya erat-erat.

"Yahhh..." Hongxue mengangkat bahu sekilas. "Kalau mereka bisa berubah, berarti ada kebaikannya juga, kan?"

"Tidak. Sebab yang mengubah manusia adalah sesuatu yang dari luar mereka sendiri." Jawab Lu Xun. Matanya kini berpindah pada kedua belah tangannya yang terbuka. "Ya, tidak ada yang bisa mengubah dirinya sendiri. Tetapi jika ada sesuatu yang bisa mengubah mereka, manusia bisa menjadi apapun, menjadi orang yang bijaksana, yang baik dan penyayang, yang suci, yang murah hati, semuanya..."

Hongxue mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Bukan hanya kata-kata itu yang membuatnya bingung, tetapi lebih-lebih lagi pada sosok yang sedang berbicara dengannya. Kenapa Lu Xun tiba-tiba memandang kepadanya? Dengan senyuman dan wajah penuh pengharapan seperti itu? Apakah ada sesuatu darinya yang membuat Lu Xun tersenyum seperti itu?

Seolah ucapan Lu Xun hanya candaan, gadis itu tertawa. "Dan aku? Aku yang pembunuh ini? Aku bisa jadi seperti itu?"

Senyuman itu masih ada. "Tidak ada orang suci yang tidak memiliki masa lalu, dan tidak ada penjahat yang tidak memiliki masa depan(3)."

"Kau percaya aku bisa seperti itu?" Tanyanya sekali lagi, kali ini tanpa tawa itu.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya. Bahkan semua orang. Dan lebih dari apa yang aku katakan. Aku percaya kau bisa berubah, sampai-sampai ketika kau memandang ke belakang, kau hanya bisa takjub melihat seberapa banyak kau berubah." Suaranya penuh dengan keyakinan dan rasa percaya yang tulus. Tahulah Hongxue, itulah yang membuat Lu Xun tersenyum melihatnya. Bukan karena ada sesuatu darinya yang bisa membuat Lu Xun berharap dan tersenyum padanya, tetapi hanya karena Lu Xun percaya padanya. Itu saja.

Hongxue menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Tidak mungkin! Mustahil perkara demikian bisa terjadi!"

"Mustahil? Semuanya itu mungkin kalau kau percaya, Hongxue!" Sergah Lu Xun dengan cepat. Digenggamnya tangan Hongxue. Tatapan mata emasnya yang berkilat-kilat terkunci pada sosok gadis itu. "Percayalah padaku! Atau setidaknya, percayalah karena orang-orang yang sudah berubah itu! Pada Kaisar Cao Cao, pada Yangmei, pada Zhao Yun, pada Gaibang-gaibang di Kota Xiang Ke itu, pada gadis yang menjadi korban _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, dan... dan pada dirimu sendiri!"

Tentu saja, gadis itu tak dapat langsung berkata-kata. Apa? Percaya? Kalau yang menggenggam tangannya dan memintanya melakukannya hanyalah seorang teman biasa yang ia kenal sama buruknya dengan dirinya sendiri, atau sama saja seperti manusia pada umumnya, tentu ia akan menganggap sepi permintaan itu. Paling baik, ia akan menganggap yang mengucapkannya adalah orang gila. Paling buruk, ia akan membunuh orang yang mengatakannya sebagai penipu.

Tapi... bagaimana kalau yang mengatakan adalah Sang Phoenix sendiri? Meskipun di satu sisi dia juga seorang manusia biasa sama sepertinya, tetapi sebagai Phoenix bukankah tidak ada kegelapan sedikitpun dalam dirinya? Apakah suatu hal yang tidak mungkin bahwa Sang Phoenix bisa memberikan cahayanya kepada orang lain? Kepada dirinya?

"Aku percaya...!" Kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja dari mulut Hongxue. Dan kalimat itu merupakan kalimat paradox terbesar yang mungkin pernah ia ucapkan seumur hidupnya. "Tapi... tolonglah aku... yang peragu ini...!" Dan sesudah mengatakannya, jiwanya terasa begitu kosong, begitu ringan.

Hongxue menunduk dalam-dalam. Kedua belah tangannya menutup wajahnya. Namun dirasakannya tiba-tiba sebuah tangan berada di atas kepalanya. Tangan Lu Xun.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu..."

Perlahan tapi pasti, Hongxue tersenyum. Ia mendongkak, sekali lagi tatapannya bertemu dengan tatapan mata Lu Xun.

"Apakah ada kemungkinan..." Tanya gadis itu. "... orang-orang yang kau sebutkan itu, bahkan orang sepertiku, bisa menjadi lebih sepertimu? Meski hanya sedikit saja?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Memang itu keinginanku."

Masa depan yang indah sekali kalau harapan itu bisa terpenuhi. Mungkin itulah yang bisa disebut kedamaian. Ya, kalau semua orang bisa memiliki kedamaian seperti Sang Phoenix.

Seperti Sang Phoenix...

"Lu Xun..." Hongxue menggeleng perlahan, seperti penuh dengan ketakjuban. "Kau, Sang Phoenix... benar-benar aneh sekali, ya?"

Yang ditanya menunjukkan kebingungan. "Apanya?"

"Seumur hidup, belum pernah aku menemukan orang yang begitu menjatuhkan manusia begitu dalam, mengatakan bahwa manusia itu pada dasarnya jahat dan penuh kegelapan, jatuh dalam kehancuran yang lebih dalam dari segala makhluk..." Jawabnya sambil berusaha mencari-cari jawabannya sendiri. "... tetapi pada saat yang sama mengangkat manusia begitu tingginya, sampai-sampai melebihi langit dan bumi, percaya bahwa mereka bisa diubah menjadi seperti Sang Phoenix sendiri."

Helaan nafas panjang.

"Ya, itulah kau, Lu Xun... Sang Phoenix yang sangat aneh..."

Keduanya tersenyum, meskipun tidak saling bertukar pandang satu sama lain. Mereka memandang ke langit. Pada akhirnya pandangan mereka kembali lagi ke bintang emas itu, seperti beberapa menit sebelumnya... seperti enam belas tahun yang lalu. Seolah mereka kembali menjadi anak kecil di Kota Wu Jun yang tenang, kota yang tidak seperti jauh dari segala peperangan yang melelahkan, peperangan yang sia-sia dan yang tak berkesudahan.

Mungkin keduanya akan benar-benar jatuh tertidur dan tidak bangun-bangun lagi, kalau tidak mendengar suara dari kejauhan mendekati mereka.

Suara derap langkah kaki kuda. Pertama agak jauh, tetapi makin lama makin mendekat.

Lu Xun dan Hongxue, keduanya segera bangkit dari tempat mereka berbaringan. Dari atas Altar Tanah dan Pasir, dilihatnya menembus kabut-kabut tipis adalah seorang penunggang kuda, tidak.. dua orang. Makin lama makin mendekat.

"Itu..." Hongxue berusaha menajamkan pengelihatannya.

Namun Lu Xun lebih cepat mengenali keduanya. Senyumnya merekah, jauh lebih pagi daripada fajar di hari subuh.

"Zhang Bao! Rui Huo!" Segeralah ia berlari menghampiri keduanya. Hongxue yang awalmnya ragu-ragu, akhirnya melakukan persis seperti yang dilakukan Lu Xun, meski ia tahu ia pasti akan canggung sendiri di antara ketiga laki-laki itu.

Dari jauh, kedua penunggang kuda itu sudah bisa mendengar suaranya. Zhang Bao langsung turun dari kudanya dan dengan cepat membantu Rui Huo pula. "Wah, aku sama sekali tidak menyangka Sang Phoenix akan begitu senangnya bertemu kita! Padahal kupikir ia akan merasa terganggu!" Gumam Zhang Bao sambil berbisik pada Rui Huo.

Rui Huo tersenyum lebar. "Setelah kupikir-pikir, bukan cuma kau yang tak sabar bertemu."

Kedua-duanya berlari. Tetapi Rui Huo, begitu cukup dekat dengan Lu Xun, langsung melompat dan memeluknya erat-erat. Lu Xun sendiri dengan gembira langsung menangkapnya dalam pelukannya, seperti seorang kakak sudah lama tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. Pasti tidak akan yang percaya bahwa mereka baru saja dua hari bertemu.

"Ah, curang kau, Rui Huo! Mentang-mentang kau masih kecil!" Protes Zhang Bao tidak terima.

"Hei! Orang yang protes-protes dengan cemberut seperti itu karena hal-hal tidak jelas, dia itulah yang anak kecil!" Balas Rui Huo sembari melepaskan pelukannya dan berkacak pinggang.

"Asal tahu saja! Aku makan garam lebih banyak daripada kau makan nasi!"

"APA?! Memangnya kau siapa? Kakekku?"

Lu Xun dan Hongxue yang menonton hanya bisa tertawa melihat mereka. Tapi, tawa Hongxue berakhir jauh lebih cepat daripada Lu Xun. Dilihatnya kedua orang Shu itu di depannya. Dan sadarlah ia, Lu Xun yang sekarang dan yang dulu tidak ada bedanya. Sama-sama Sang Phoenix yang memiliki banyak orang-orang yang menyayanginya di sekitarnya, teman-teman yang percaya padanya dan dengan tulus mengikutinya.

Hongxue mengamit tangan Lu Xun tiba-tiba. "Lu Xun, pulanglah."

Tentu saja ini membuat, bukan hanya Lu Xun tetapi juga Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo, heran. "Hah?"

Saat itulah kedua orang Shu itu untuk pertama kalinya melihat Hongxue tersenyum. Selama pertemuan mereka yang sangat singkat dan terputus-putus itu, yang terbekas di ingatan mereka adalah bahwa Hongxue adalah gadis pembunuh yang berdarah dingin, tidak takut menumpahkan darah orang asal dendamnya bisa terbalaskan. Betapa berbedanya dia sekarang!

"Kau pasti ditunggu teman-temanmu, kan?" Tanya gadis itu. "Pulanglah! Jangan membuang-buang waktumu untukku! Selamat tinggal!"

Bukannya membalas ucapan itu, Lu Xun malah memandangnya seorang dia orang paling gila sedunia. Dan bukan hanya Lu Xun, tetapi juga kedua orang itu.

"Ngg... Hongxue, kan?" Sebelum Lu Xun buka mulut, Zhang Bao langsung menyela duluan. "Ah, memangnya dia bukan temanmu juga? Phoenix kan milik semua orang? Mana mungkin bisa kami monopoli sendiri?"

Rui Huo ikut mengangguk. "Benar! Benar! Kalau kau mau, kenapa kita tidak pergi bersama-sama saja?"

Tawaran itu tentu saja tidak bisa langsung dijawab Hongxue. "Nggg... aku..." Pikir Hongxue masak-masak. "Entahlah. Aku sendiri tidak tahu harus bagaimana sesudah ini. Setelah bertemu Lu Xun, aku berjanji akan membuang semua dendamku jauh-jauh, padahal membunuh para _shifu_ adalah tujuanku selama ini. Sekarang Wei juga tidak membutuhkanku sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Aku juga tidak punya tempat untuk pulang lagi di Wu..." Tuturnya panjang lebar. "Tapi... kalau aku harus ikut dengan kalian... ikut dengan Lu Xun... aku..."

Sebagai orang luar, tentu Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo tidak berani mengatakan apapun. Malah kini bocah itu merasa bersalah sendiri karena sudah menawari Hongxue keputusan yang begitu berat tanpa menanyakannya pada Lu Xun.

Toh, Lu Xun tidak memarahi kelancangannya. Ia hanya menepuk kepala Rui Huo dan tersenyum, sebelum mendekati Hongxue. "Hongxue, kau benar-benar bingung apa yang harus kaulakukan sekarang, bukan?" Tanyanya.

Gadis itu mengangguk. "Selama ini, semua misi dan tugas yang diberikan padaku selalu kujalankan. Ini kali pertama aku meninggalkan misiku, semua gara-gara kau. Tapi, kupikir ini yang terbaik..."

"Kalau begitu," Lu Xun menepuk bahunya. "Karena aku yang menghancurkan tujuan hidupmu, bagaimana kalau aku juga yang memberimu tujuan hidup baru?"

Hongxue mengangkat wajah. Alis matanya terangkat. "Apa itu?"

Dengan satu tangan di punggung Hongxue, Lu Xun menunjukkan padanya desa tempat mereka berada. Desa yang kecil dan miskin, benar-benar tidak terawat. Dari kejauhan mereka juga bisa melihat sebuah kota yang sangat gelap, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang kini ditinggalkan karena cahaya sudah tidak bisa lagi ada di dalamnya. Dan jauh di sana, mereka juga bisa melihat puncak yang tinggi menjulang dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di Kota Yong An.

"Kota Yong An dan desa kecil ini adalah korban kesemena-menaan para _shifu_ itu." Jelas Lu Xun. "Meskipun _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sudah tidak ada lagi, tetapi aku yakin mereka tetap bisa memeras orang-orang yang lemah ini. Malah makin parah. Meskipun aku yakin sekarang perhatian mereka terfokus untuk membunuhku, aku khawatir dengan keselamatan orang-orang ini..." Desahnya panjang. Mata emasnya memandang satu demi satu rumah-rumah sederhana di desa tersebut.

Kedua orang yang datang itu tidak berani mengatakan apa-apapun. Apalagi Hongxue. Gadis itu sendiri melihat perlakukuan orang-orang desa yang tidak tahu terima kasih ini, yang hanya menginginkan ini-itu dari Sang Phoenix tetapi bukan dirinya sendiri. Untuk orang-orang yang seperti ini, masih juga Lu Xun memikirkan keselamatan mereka?

"Kota Yong An dan desa ini..." Lu Xun menoleh menatap Hongxue. "... bisakah aku memintamu melindunginya dari _shifu-shifu _itu, Hongxue? Kehadiranmu membuat mereka tidak berani memijakkan kaki di sini. Jika ada kau, aku yakin mereka tidak akan berani menyentuh orang-orang ini sehelai rambut pun."

Hongxue menelan ludah. Dia? Melindungi orang? Selama ini pekerjaannya adalah membunuh dan membinasakan lawan-lawan orang yang merekrutnya saja. Sesudah itupun, ia hendak membunuh orang-orang lain yang kepada mereka ia menyimpan dendam kesumat.

Dan dalam sekejap, ia berubah dari seorang pembunuh menjadi pelindung.

"Aku...?" Hongxue mengerjapkan mata sambil menunjuk dirinya, kelihatan tidak percaya dengan pendengarannya. "Kau percaya padaku?"

Lu Xun mengangguk meyakinkan. "Iya. Aku percaya padamu jauh melebihi kau percaya pada dirimu sendiri. Tinggallah di sini. Jagalah orang-orang ini dan berikanlah mereka kedamaian seperti yang sudah aku berikan padamu."

Sangking terkejutnya, herannya, senangnya, sampai-sampai Hongxue tidak dapat mengatakan apapun. Kehidupannya benar-benar berubah sepenuhnya, hanya dalam satu malam saja pertemuannya dengan seorang teman lama. Hatinya terasa kosong dan lega karena telah membuang seluruh dendam di dalam hatinya, tetapi pada saat yang sama terasa penuh dengan kegembiraan karena menemukan arahan yang baru.

"Baiklah!" Hongxue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku akan tetap di sini dan melakukan apa yang kau mau!"

Dengan gaya seorang prajurit yang hendak melaksanakan tugas jendralnya, Hongxue membungkuk dan bersoja. Seketika itu juga membuat Lu Xun tertawa. "Kau tidak perlu sampai seformal itu, Hongxue! Kita kan teman?" Katanya sambil menepuk bahunya. "Jika kau tidak ada tempat, tinggallah di rumah ke gadis penjual cinta itu. Aku yakin dia akan menerimamu. Tolonglah orang-orang, mulai dari gadis itu hingga ke seluruh penduduk desa. Seumur hidup gadis itu menjual tubuhnya untuk menyambung hidup. Aku harap kau bisa membantu menghidupinya untuk beberapa lama sebelum ia dapat mandiri."

Hongxue mengingat-ingat perintah itu baik-baik. Ia mengangguk sekali lagi dan siap untuk segera berangkat. Dengan cepat ia berlari melewati ketiga laki-laki itu ke rumah yang ditunjukkan padanya. Namun tak bisa tidak, langkahnya melambat sebelum ia menoleh untuk yang terakhir kalinya.

"Lu Xun..." Hongxue memanggil.

"Iya?"

Gadis itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia kemudian membuka mulutnya, mengucapkan kata-kata yang tadi ia dengar keluar dari mulut Lu Xun untuknya. Kini, gantian ia yang mengucapkannya pada Lu Xun.

"Aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakan kepercayaanmu..."

Dengan demikian, gadis itu berbalik pergi, tanpa menawarkan ucapan selamat tinggal atau apapun. Untuk apa? Mereka toh pasti akan bertemu lagi. Keduanya tahu itu. Entah Lu Xun yang akan datang kembali kemari dan bertemu dengannya, atau Hongxue yang akan meninggalkan tempat ini untuk bertemu Lu Xun, tidak ada yang tahu. Yang pasti, ini bukan pertemuan terakhir.

Lu Xun memandang kepergian kawan lamanya itu, lama sekali seolah-olah seluruh keabadian telah berlalu. Perlahan-lahan sosoknya hilang di balik kabut musim dingin dan pepohonan. Sampai pada akhirnya sosok Hongxue tak lebih dari sebuah titik di tengah salju putih, barulah Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo berani memanggilnya.

"Ummm..." Zhang Bao mendekat. "Phoenix...?"

Segera Lu Xun berbalik. Senyum yang sama masih ada di bibirnya. Dan... apakah memang matanya basah? Ya, tentu saja. Berhasil merubah seorang teman sampai ia berhasil menemukan kebahagiaannya tentu ada sesuatu yang sangat menggembirakan, bukan? Benar-benar menggembirakan sampai membuat airmata meleleh. "Jendral Zhang Bao, kuharap kau memanggilku 'Lu Xun' saja. Dan bolehkah aku memanggilmu 'Zhang Bao' saja?"

Zhang Bao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "B-baiklah... tidak masalah..." Dan Zhang Bao berhak untuk itu. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Phoenix. Orang-orang bilang Phoenix itu akan turun dari langit lah, seperti seorang kaisar atau jendral dengan banyak prajurit langit mengikutinya lah, yang akan segera menghancurkan musuh-musuhnya lah. Siapa nyana ternyata Phoenix itu seperti ini? Yah, bukannya Zhang Bao protes. Karena kalau Phoenix itu tidak seperti ini, mungkin ia tidak bisa begitu mudah didekati.

Tapi... 'Lu Xun'... dari semua huruf China yang ada di dunia ini... kenapa harus huruf 'Xun' itulah yang menjadi namanya? Seperti tidak ada yang lain saja di dunia ini...

"Ayo kita pulang..." Ajak laki-laki Wu itu.

Sayangnya, saat Lu Xun berbalik, kedua orang itu masih mematung di tempatnya. Tentu saja ini membuat Lu Xun bingung setengah mati.

"Ada apa?"

"Nggg..." Kedua orang Shu itu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Silahkan Lu _xiansheng_ berjalan dulu saja... Akan lebih sopan kalau kami berjalan di belakang Sang Phoenix..." Jawab Zhang Bao ragu-ragu. Ya, itu benar. Keduanya masih segan setengah mati. Sebenarnya, Zhang Bao tidak semudah itu segan dengan orang baru. Tapi lain ceritanya kalau orang baru itu adalah Sang Phoenix yang sudah dinanti-nantikan dan sering didengarnya dari cerita orang.

Mendengar itu, Lu Xun jadi kesal sekaligus geli sendiri. Ia tertawa sebelum menarik tangan keduanya. "Apa-apaan kalian ini? Sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Lu Xun' saja! Tidak perlu segala '_xiansheng_', '_xiansheng_' itu lagi!"

"M-m-m-masalahnya...!" Kali ini Rui Huo yang menjawab dengan cepat. "R-rasanya... rasanya... kok aku agak sungkan kalau memanggil Sang Phoenix dengan nama langsung...!"

"Apalagi namamu yang 'Xun' itu! 'Xun' kan artinya rendah! Kok bisa Sang Phoenix punya nama seperti itu? Aku kan jadi segan untuk memanggilmu!" Kali ini Zhang Bao langsung saja berceloteh sampai-sampai ia kecoplosan mengatakan seluruh pendapatnya.

Rui Huo seketika memberinya tatapan maut. "Zhang Bao, dasar bodoh!"

"WAAAA! Bukan! Bukan! BUKAN!" Untung Zhang Bao jadi sadar diri! "Bukan itu maksudku, Phoenix! Aku tidak bilang namamu itu aneh atau jelek atau apa! Sama sekali tidak kok!"

"Iya! Iya! Jangan hiraukan si Zhang Bao jendral bodoh ini! Kalau dia bicara sepuluh kali, yang salah sebelas!"

Lu Xun tertawa dalam hati melihat gelagat kedua orang yang serba kikuk ini. Sambil berjalan dengan mereka, ia bertanya. "Menurut kalian, nama itu tidak sesuai untuk Sang Phoenix, ya?"

Seketika itu juga keduanya jadi makin serba salah. "Tidak! Tidak! Tidak! Kami sama sekali tidak bermaksud begitu!" Bagaimanapun, meski yang berjalan di sebelah mereka ini kelihatan sepenuhnya manusia pada umumnya, tapi dia ini juga Phoenix! Lebih baik menahan diri dari salah bicara daripada membuat Phoenix ini marah. Ya, kan? Hanya saja, dua orang ini memang tidak pandai berbohong dan menyembunyikan perasaan mereka.

"Begitu?" Tanya Lu Xun lagi dengan senyum lebar.

Ternyata... memang Sang Phoenix tidak akan tertipu. Lagipula, memang dua orang ini sangat amat payah dan tidak becus menipu orang, makanya jadi mudah ketahuan. Sesudah berpandang-pandangan sejenak, keduanya menjawab bak paduan suara, meski dengan suara lesu. "Tidak..."

Zhang Bao menunduk dalam-dalam. "Entahlah... rasanya bagaimana, ya... Kalau punya nama seperti itu... rasanya sedih, kan?"

Tapi, Rui Huo tahu lebih banyak daripada Zhang Bao. Ia teringat beberapa hari yang lalu, ketika ibunya memberitahukan sesuatu yang begitu mengejutkan, sampai-sampai ia nyaris membantah ibunya. Tidak hanya sepotong baju ini, tetapi juga kenyataan bahwa Sang Phoenix memiliki tanda di tubuhnya yang persis dengan bordiran di bajunya. Dan kata-kata ibunya...

"_Sang Phoenix yang kita nantikan itu... kau akan mengenalnya dari tanda di punggungnya. Dan tanda itu adalah tanda yang sama dengan huruf di pakaian ini."_

Sebenarnya, tidak perlu melihat sampai sejauh itu. Lihat saja mereka bertiga. Kalau dilihat sekilas, Zhang Bao berpakaian seorang jendral. Dirinya sendiri, dengan pakaian musim dingin dari sutra itu, kelihatan sekali seorang dari keluarga terpadang.

Sementara orang yang seharusnya adalah Sang Phoenix itu? Dia cuma mengenakan pakaian Gaibang. Dan memang itulah keadaannya sekarang. Paling baik adalah Gaibang, paling buruk adalah buronan yang hendak dihukum mati oleh Kerajaan Shu ini.

Mungkin yang paling tidak dapat diterima adalah huruf '_Li_' di punggungnya itu.

Sementara Rui Huo masih tercenung-cenung sendiri, di dengarnya kembali suara Lu Xun menjawab Zhang Bao. "Aku tidak merasa sedih, kok..." Katanya dengan suara menghibur. "Orang-orang mengajari kalian untuk menganggap Sang Phoenix itu datang untuk menguasai dan memerintah, ya? Yahhh... kalau cuma untuk memnguasai saja, aku tidak perlu susah-susah datang sampai turun serendah ini, kan?"

Zhang Bao tidak bisa menjawab apa-apa. Rui Huo lebih lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja bahu bocah itu ditepuk. Tangan Lu Xun di atas bahunya sekarang. "Rui Huo, harusnya kau sudah mengerti, kan?" Tanyanya sambil tersenyum. "Bajumu sudah memberitahukannya padaku..."

Seketika nafas Rui Huo terhenti. Matanya langsung tertuju pada sosok Sang Phoenix itu. Kata-kata ibunya terngiang kembali di benaknya.

"_Kalau kau mengenakannya, kuharap kau bisa mengenali Sang Phoenix, dan Sang Phoenix juga mengenalimu."_

Kasihan Zhang Bao, dia jadi orang yang paling bodoh sendiri. Matanya bergantian memandangi keduanya. "Hah? Hah? Ada apa?" Matanya kemudian sampai di bagian punggung dari baju Rui Huo. Baru kali ini dia sadar huruf apa yang terbordir di sana. Tentu fakta ini cukup mengejutkannya. Untuk apa ada baju dengan sulaman seperti itu? Tetapi ia lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar huruf yang sama terukir di punggung Sang Phoenix.

"Kau..." Rui Huo, dengan nada mendesah tak habis pikir, hanya bisa bertanya dalam ketidaktahuannya. Matanya terasa berat dan panas. "... kau benar-benar memiliki tanda seperti ini, Phoenix...?"

Sebenarnya, apapun jawabannya, Rui Huo tidak mau mendengarnya. Kalau jawabannya 'tidak', itu berarti yang dihadapannya bukanlah Sang Phoenix, dan ia tidak ingin mendengar itu. Tetapi kalau jawabannya 'iya', berarti ia harus menerima kenyataan bahwa inilah Sang Phoenix, harapan yang sudah dinanti-nantikan sejak zaman leluhur, dengan sepenuhnya melepaskan segala keberadaannya yang tinggi di alam langit atas sana.

Lu Xun menjawab, dengan sebuah kalimat yang mengingatkannya pada kata-kata ibunya, sekali lagi. "Iya, tapi aku dapat memilih untuk tidak memiliki tanda itu..."

"Tanda '_Li_'...?" Gumam Zhang Bao. "Wahhh..."

Tentu saja decakan kagum itu membuyarkan suasana yang sedang berlangsung. Dongkol dan gemas, Rui Huo langsung membentak jendral itu sengit bukan main. "Kau ini! Kenapa malah berdecak kagum seperti itu?! Apa kau tidak bisa mengerti perasaan Sang Phoenix, hah?!"

Yang dituduh langsung minta maaf sambil berusaha membela diri. "Maaf... maaf... bukannya tidak mengerti atau apa... tapi..." Katanya sarat dengan rasa bersalah. "Aku cuma berpikir... ini hebat sekali, kan? Sang Phoenix yang tidak tersentuh, yang manusia siapapun tidak bisa mendekatinya, akhirnya datang dan bisa berteman dengan manusia. Kalau dia datang sebagai kaisar atau jendral, maka hanya kaisar dan jendral saja yang bisa berteman dengannya. Kalau menjadi rakyat biasa, maka sampai rakyat biasa saja yang bisa berteman dengannya." Jelas Zhang Bao panjang lebar. "Tapi... kalau sampai ada tanda seperti itu... tanda '_Li_'..." Ia menelan ludah, berusaha mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Bukankah itu berarti sampai budak yang terendah pun bisa berteman dengan Sang Phoenix? Dan bahwa Sang Phoenix itu adalah milik semua orang mulai dari yang terendah sampai yang tertinggi? Dan bukankah itu menyenangkan sekali?"

Rui Huo terhenyak.

"M-makanya aku senang..." Sekali lagi Zhang Bao menyambung. "Aku senang ternyata Sang Phoenix itu suka sekali berteman, ya? Sampai-sampai semua manusia dari yang paling tinggi sampai paling rendah ingin dijadikan teman..."

Entah apakah Zhang Bao asal meracau, ataukah dia berbicara lebih baik daripada apa yang dia ketahui? Atau mungkin, memang Zhang Bao sudah mengerti?

Orang lain mungkin melihat jendral ini begitu bodohnya dan tidak tahu apa-apa. Tetapi siapa sangka justru dia mengatakan suatu kebenaran yang luar biasa?

Lu Xun maju, kedua tangannya mendarat di pundak Zhang Bao, yang hanya memandangnya dengan perasaan campur aduk. Dengan senyuman lebar, ia berkata pada Zhang Bao. "Zhang Bao, kau tahu? Dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengenalku secepat kau."

Ini terlalu mustahil. Begitu pikir Zhang Bao dalam hati. Bagaimana mungkin itu benar? Dari semua orang, dia yang paling tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Sang Phoenix! Dan siapa itu yang bahkan tidak tahu bahwa Sang Phoenix akan memiliki mata emas kalau bukan dia? Bagaimana dengan Guan Xing yang pernah berada di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan belajar banyak di sana mengenai Sang Phoenix? Bagaimana dengan Rui Huo yang adalah keturunan dari leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri? Bagaimana dengan Zhao Yun yang sudah berteman begitu lama dengannya?

"T-tidak... tidak mungkin...!" Zhang Bao tertawa garing. "Kau jangan memuji begitu. Mana mungkin itu benar?"

"Tidak. Aku serius." Jawab Lu Xun dengan tegas, tetapi dengan senyum lembut yang sama. "_Shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang bahkan tidak mengetahui ini seperti kau. Teman-temanku yang terdekat butuh waktu yang lama untuk belajar ini. Tetapi kau, baru kemarin kita bertemu dan kau sudah mengetahuinya."

Memang benar yang dikatakan Lu Xun. Semua orang yang mengetahui tanda di punggungnya tidak akan bisa langsung menerimanya sepenuhnya. Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, Guan Ping... mereka semua tidak dapat menerimanya. Tetapi Zhang Bao berbeda. Begitu mengetahui tentang tanda itu, dia menangkap sesuatu yang lain. Zhang Bao-lah satu-satunya tahu, itu bukan suatu aib melainkan pesan untuk semua orang, bahwa Phoenix itu adalah untuk semuanya.

Dan tidak bisa tidak, Lu Xun kagum dengan jendral itu, melebihi kekagumannya pada jendral-jendral Shu yang lain.

"Wah... begitu, ya?" Tanya Zhang Bao gembira. "Padahal, selama ini orang-orang bilang akulah jendral yang paling bodoh."

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Justru kepada orang-orang yang dianggap bodoh-lah, hal-hal yang tersembunyi akan disingkapkan..."

* * *

><p>(1) Asli seasli-aslinya saya males ngecek. Pokoknya somewhere di <strong>Gentle Flame<strong> pas Sun Ce dibunuh (di depan Lu Xun pula). That's it~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 34 (The Three Whites) kalo udah lupa~

(3) Quote ini benernya dari seseorang bernama Agustinus dari Hippo. Dalam bahasa inggris seperti ini: "_There's no saint without past. There's no sinner without future_."

Curcol dulu~

Tau nggak sodara? Saya akhir2 ini sering banget berpapasan dengan kematian...

BTW, bukan dalam artian saya bakal mau mati ato apa lho, yaaaaa?! (saya ogah mati, seenggak2nya saya harus nyelesaikan ini FanFic cacad dulu~) Maksud saya, akhir2 ini orang2 yang deket dengan saya pada dipanggil pulang ke rumah ama Bapa di Surga. Well, bulan September lalu engkok (kakek) saya pulang. Sumpah saya sedih banget... tapi pikir2, mungkin Bapa di Surga udah kangen sama engkong sama (udha 70 taonan di dunia), makanya dipanggil pulang ke rumah. Dan pikir2 engkong saya juga pasti udah kangen ama Bapa di Surga, makanya muka engkong tetep senyum terus. Trus, dua minggu lalu salah satu dosen di Petra juga dipanggil pulang. *sigh* Padahal baru aja beberapa hari yang lalu saya liat dosen ini masih beraktivitas dengan semangat. Pikir2 enak juga, ya... beliau udah pulang ke rumah dan khususnya ketemu Bapa di Surga dan pasti bahagia banget. Kami yang ditinggal pulang inilah yang sedih. Trus barusan ini juga, saya barusan tahu bahwa salah satu temen saya (nggak begitu deket, sih) terserang leukimia dan dokter vonis hidupnya cuma sampe November taon depan, padahal dia seumuran saya... Basically... saya sedih banget karena orang-orang yang saya peduli dan sayangi ini pergi dan akan pergi meninggalkan kami. Tapi di sisi lain saya juga bersyukur soalnya mereka udah dan akan seneng banget ketemu Bapa di Surga... (jadi agak ngiri juga ama mereka...)

Terakhir, baru2 ini saya denger ada mahasiswa baru yang meninggal di... nggg... sebuah universitas di Malang (lebih baik nggak sebut merk) pas ospek. *Sigh* Moga2 keluarganya dikasih ketabahan. Sumpah, napa sih yang namanya OSPEK itu perlu ada? Apakah mahasiswa baru AKA junior ada untuk disiksa2? Dan yang lebih mengherankan, apakah para panitia ospek2 (bukan cuma panitia ospek di univ Malang ini aja, tapi panitia ospek secara keseluruhan) ini nggak pernah ada rasa berdosa seupil pun terhadap adik2 yang mereka siksa? MANA HATI NURANINYAAAAAAAA?!

Wokey. Tujuan saya bacod bukan untuk ngomongin ospek. Tapi kematian tadi itu... *sigh* jujur, selama hidup saya yang cuma 21 taon ini, saya nggak pernah mengalami kehilangan. Jadi, saya rada shock mengalami hal ini untuk pertama kalinya, yaitu bahwa saya berpisah ama orang2 yang saya sayangi (well, meski nantinya kalo saya dipanggil pulang ke rumah, saya juga bakal ketemu mereka lagi, kok). Entah kenapa kok Bapa di Surga manggil orang2 di sekeliling saya terlalu cepet banget... Yah, di satu sisi... mungkin untuk ngajari saya gimana rasanya kehilangan itu (pasalnya, selama ini saya ngarang Phoenix FORM series dan ada character deathnya, padahal saya nggak pernah ngerasain kehilangan... mungkin sekarang saya udah bisa berempati)

Ya udahlah... nggak usah terlalu ditanggepi~ ini cuma curcol nggak penting (lagian, saya rasa memang kagak ada yang peduli.. *pundung*)

Sekian dulu deh untuk chapter ini! Hohohoho~ updatenya seperti biasa, minggu depan di hari yang sama! _Zai jian_!


	76. Law, Virtue, and The Truth

Minggu ini, saya mau mengucapkan dulu: SELAMATA TAHUN BARU~~~~ (sebelum terlambat~ wkwkwk...)

BTW, sebagai hadiah tahun baru karena saya seneng bisa menempuh tahun 2013 ini (yang katanya tahun sial), saya bermaksud mengupdate **Hanya CERITA Biasa**. Lagian, saya baru inget kalo Hanya CERITA Biasa dipublish pas 1 Januari tahun lalu~ Sebelumnya, saya minta maaf karena membengkalaikan cerita tsb... *kowtow sejuta kali* Tapi sumpah saya nggak sanggup kalo harus regular update cerita tersebut (bagaimanapun, nulis humor juga butuh inspirasi~) Hmmm... kayaknya **Hanya CERITA Biasa** bakal update 5 kali setaon... *digampar sangking ngawur*

Oh iya... mengenai 2 chapter sebelumnya... saya akan memberikan sedikit *coret*bacodan*coret* penjelasan supaya sodara nggak bingung... Ini mengenai apa yang kayaknya bisa dianggep ship-tease~ di chap sebelumnya, kasusnya adalah Lu XunxHongxue

Benernya saya cukup menikmati pairingnya Hongxue ama Lu Xun~ Menarik juga sih pairing ini, meski tentu aja ini bukan OTP saya... Ngomong2 tentang OTP, dulu saya pernah inget ada fanfic (saya lupa apa) yang mencatumkan bahwa Jiang WeixYan Lu adalah OTP PyroMystic. Hmmm... gemana, ya... jangan marah, ya Jiang WeixYan Lu fans... tapi seinget saya, saya nggak pernah satu kali pun bilang Jiang WeixYan Lu adalah OTP saya (sori, Jiang WeixYan Lu fans). Saya bilang saya sangat menikmati mempairingkan Jiang Wei dengan Yan Lu karena mereka pasangan yang unik dan klop (sementara pairing yang umum adalah Prince Charming dan Plain Jane, ini malah kebalikannya AKA Plain Joe dan Princess Charming). Tapi kalo Jiang WeixYan Lu dibilang OTP saya... ya nggak juga. Karena, anda mau tau siapa pairing favorit saya?

Yang bisa nebak akan saya kasih hadiah keliling dunia *coret*jalan kaki...*coret*

Wokey, langsung aja. Pairing favorit saya adalah Lu XunxSun Shi (Sun Ce's daughter). PERHATIAN! Saya bukan ngomong Lu XunxYangmei lho, yaaaa~ saya bilang Lu XunxSun Shi. Sodara salah besar kalo mengira bahwa bayangan Sun Shi yang (moga2) bakal eksis di DW (amin) di kepala saya SANGAT JAUH berbeda dari Yangmei. Bagaimanapun, Yangmei hanyalah seorang OC buatan saya dan nggak pernah sekalipun saya mengharapkan Sun Shi (kalo dia emang bakal muncul) di DW akan seperti Yangmei. Kalo anda baca postingan saya di KOEIndo, **NGGAK** pernah sekalipun saya bilang "saya pengen Sun Shi sifatnya kayak Yangmei. Senjatanya kayak Yangmei. Dan tampangnya kayak Yangmei." **NGGAK**. Di KOEIndo, saya bilang saya pengen "Sun Shi sifatnya gokil kayak bapaknya dan boleh juga dicampur snarkynya Ling Tong plus unyunya Gracia SW. Senjatanya saya pengen Sanjiegun-nya Ling Tong DW6. Tampangnya boleh apapun terserah asal jangan kayak ibunya (Da Qiao), Xiao Qiao, Guan Yinping (tipe2 loli), Lian Shi, Zhang Chunhua, Zhen Ji, Bao Sanniang, Diao Chan, Zhu Rong (tipe2 fanservice), Xing Cai, Wang Yi, Wang Yuanji, dan baru2 ini Lu Lingqi (tipe2 judes. Ntar Lu Xun bisa jadi SSTI lagi), Cai Wenji dan Yue Ying (terlalu pinter dan dewasa. Kayaknya bakal kurang unyu...) *baca lagi listnya*basically, saya pengen Sun Shi kayak Sun Shang Xiang **DW5 **ke belakang, pas ketomboyannya lagi berjaya..." Jadi udah jelas kan? Saya nggak pernah merasa bahwa Sun Shi itu sama dengan Yangmei, OC saya yang nggak banged itu...

Well, mungkin saya adalah satu-satunya orang gila yang ngefans sama seorang character (Sun Shi), bahkan sebelum character itu dijadikan playable character... Dan saya mengimani dan mengamini suatu saat Sun Shi bakal jadi playable character di DW! Amin.

Yah, sekian *coret*cing-cong*coret* pengumuman. Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Rasanya... aneh juga segala sesuatu bisa terjadi dalam waktu bersamaan.

Baru saja kami sampai di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, ternyata di sana kami harus berhadapan dengan Guan Ping, dan pada akhirnya melihatnya tewas di depan mata kami. Baru saja kami keluar dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, Lu Xun tahu-tahu sudah pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan menghancurkannya. Baru saja kami tenang lagi di kota Yong An ini, tahu-tahu aku bertemu dengan seorang kawan lama dengan kabar yang sebenarnya aku tidak ingin mendengarnya sampai kapanpun. Tentu saja, tentang ayahku.

Aku sudah tidak mau mengingatnya lagi. Tetapi tiba-tiba Xu Yin muncul dan menceritakan semuanya, bahwa ayahku ingin aku kembali dan ia menyesali segala kesalahannya. Ayah meminta maaf padaku, untuk pertama kalinya seumur hidupku.

Aku berjalan tak tentu arah. Kakiku dengan sendirinya menuntunku menuju aula tempat pertemuan di dalam gedung pemerintahan kota Yong An ini. Pada saat yang sama, percakapanku dengan Xu Yin terulang lagi di kepalaku.

"_Aku tidak percaya itu! Mana mungkin bajingan keparat sepertinya mengakui kesalahannya?!"_

"_Zhao Yun! Dengar dulu! Kau jangan bilang ayahmu 'bajingan' lagi! Dia sudah sadar kesalahannya dan ingin kau bertemu dengannya! Begitu mendapat surat darinya, aku langsung pulang untuk menemukan ayahmu sedang sakit keras! Di sanalah, di atas pembaringannya tanpa bisa melakukan apa-apa, dia minta aku mencarimu dan membawamu pulang! Ayahmu sungguh-sungguh menyesali perbuatannya selama ini!"_

"_Oh! Bagus! Jadi ayahku bertobat hanya gara-gara sekarang dia sakit keras. Begitu? Dan sekarang dia berharap aku kasihan padanya dan pulang? Kau kira aku ini tokoh-tokoh cerita drama picisan yang sentimentil? Kau kira aku akan semudah itu tersentuh oleh nasib ayahku?!"_

"_Zhao Yun, aku tahu seumur hidup ayahmu memang keterlaluan! Apa yang dia lakukan padamu memang tidak terampuni! Tapi setidaknya temuilah dia untuk terakhir kalinya, kalau-kalau kau tidak akan pernah bisa melihatnya lagi!"_

"_Pulanglah dan katakan pada ayahku! Peduli iblis jika dia akan mati! Waktuku terlalu berharga untuk dihabiskan dengannya! Aku sedang dalam urusan penting!"_

"_Urusan penting? Urusan penting apa yang lebih penting daripada keluarga sendiri?"_

"_Aku sedang bersama-sama dengan Sang Phoenix untuk mencari jalan keluar dari Shu ini! Katakan itu pada ayahku!"_

Aku sangat berharap Xu Yin tidak akan mengatakan apapun lagi dan sadar diri. Bagaimanapun, bukankah ayahku sudah keterlaluan selama ia hidup? Untuk apa aku peduli apakah aku bisa melihat dia untuk yang terakhir kalinya atau tidak, kalau aku memang tidak pernah menganggapnya ayah? Satu kali pun tidak pernah dia menyayangiku! Dia tidak pernah memberikan anak-anaknya apa yang mereka butuhkan dari seorang ayah! Dan... sesudah mengetahui semua ini... Xu Yin masih ingin aku kembali pada bajingan itu?

Apalagi, bukankah ayahku cuma bagian dari masa lalu yang ingin kubuang jauh-jauh? Sekarang ini ada masalah besar di depan mataku. Kami, aku dan Lu Xun khususnya, entah bagaimana turun dari seorang yang bisa masuk-keluar Istana Cheng Du semaunya, menjadi buronan yang bisa mati setiap detik kalau tidak berhati-hati. Tujuanku sekarang adalah menyelamatkan diri kami sendiri dan lari sejauh-jauhnya dari Shu ini, meski masih tidak tahu bagaimana caranya. Tidak salah kan kalau aku bilang pada Xu Yin bahwa aku sedang bersama-sama dengan Sang Phoenix untuk mencari jalan keluar dari Shu? Dan bahwa ini lebih penting daripada urusan keluarga?

Sayangnya, Xu Yin tidak berhenti sampai di situ. Memang awalnya ia diam seribu bahasa, tetapi kemudian ia membantah dengan sesuatu yang membuatku mati kata.

"_Aku yakin Sang Phoenix sendiri akan memintamu bertemu dengan ayahmu dan memaafkannya!"_

Sampai di situ, gantian aku yang mati kata. Aku benar-benar marah tetapi tidak bisa menjawab. Jadi yang kulakukan hanya pergi meninggalkannya dengan langkah lebar, tanpa peduli kalau Xu Yin masih memanggilku. Sampai hari ini aku masih enggan bertemu dengannya.

Sebenarnya, kata-kata Xu Yin itu lebih benar daripada yang mungkin ia sendiri tahu. Memang sebelumnya Lu Xun pernah memintaku untuk memaafkan ayahku. Dan, yah, aku memang memaafkannya, tetapi sesudah mengatakan bahwa aku memaafkannya demi Lu Xun dan bukan demi ayahku sendiri(1). Intinya, aku aku memaafkan ayahku karena Lu Xun bilang begitu. Semisalkan Lu Xun bilang "Zhao Yun, karena ayahmu sudah menyakitimu begitu rupa, kau harus membalaskan dendammu!", maka aku akan benar-benar pergi dan membunuh ayahku. Sayangnya, aku yakin sampai matahari terbit dari barat pun, Lu Xun tidak akan pernah mengatakannya.

Yahhh... cuma gara-gara itu. Cuma karena Lu Xun bilang aku harus memaafkan ayahku, dan karena itulah memaafkan ayahku itu baik. Makanya aku melakukannya. Rasanya semua orang akan mengatakan bahwa pengampunan adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah dan mulia, sampai mereka sendiri harus melakukannya. Soalnya, begitu ada orang yang menyuruh mereka benar-benar melakukan pengampunan, mereka pasti akan marah dan protes.

Seperti aku sekarang ini.

Ah, betapa setengah hati aku ini. Saat berhadapan dengan Lu Xun saja, aku mengatakan aku memaafkan ayahku. Kini, tiba waktunya aku harus bertemu dengan ayahku, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku malah melarikan diri. Kupikir, aku butuh sesuatu yang lain yang memotivasiku untuk memaafkan ayahku, bukan hanya kata-kata belaka dari seorang Lu Xun.

Tapi... semisalkan Lu Xun, yang sebenarnya Sang Phoenix itu, tidak bisa memotivasiku, lalu apa yang bisa?

Kurasa, aku memang harus bertemu lagi dengan Lu Xun...

Oh iya. Satu hal lagi. Kalau tidak salah, Xu Yin sempat berkata, "_Begitu mendapat surat darinya, aku langsung pulang untuk menemukan ayahmu sedang sakit keras!_" Ya, kan? Ngomong-ngomong, memangnya Xu Yin baru pulang dari mana? Dan yahhh... aku belum sempat menanyakan apapun tentang dia, sih. Yang jelas, sekarang dia mengenakan pakaian Gaibang. Mungkin dia jadi Gaibang? Tapi kenapa? Dia masih punya keluarga di rumahnya, kan? Satu hal lagi. Xu Yin membawa pedang baja yang kelihatannya sangat mahal dan berseni. Barang seperti itu tidak mungkin dimiliki Gaibang!

Ditambah lagi, bukannya aku bermaksud menghina atau apa, tapi Xu Yin sebagai seorang Gaibang benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa, ya? Maksudku, Gaibang kan harusnya tahu banyak hal? Nah, dia cuma tahu bahwa aku, Zhao Yun, adalah seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu. Apa dia tidak tahu kalau Zhao Yun sekarang sudah dianggap buronan? Kalau dia Gaibang, harusnya dia tahu!

Apa jangan-jangan... Xu Yin sebenarnya bukan Gaibang? Lalu apa...?

Satu hal lagi. Sejak kapan Xu Yin memiliki logat Wei?

Tengah aku berpikir, entah bagaimana aku sampai di aula gedung pemerintahan Kota Yong An. Kupikir tempat ini kosong. Namun... betapa kagetnya aku saat mendengar suara-suara orang di dalam! Aku mengintip melalui jendela, dan kulihat ada tiga orang di dalamnya. Guan Xing, Hui Ying, dan Jian Wang.

"Aku akan..." Suara Guan Xing. "... menangkap Lu Xun dari Wu."

APAAAA?!

Apa-apaan ini?! Konspirasi?! Kupikir dari percakapan beberapa hari lalu, sebelum kejadian di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, Guan Xing tidak akan mencelakakan kami! Tak tahunya, dia berencana seperti ini? Heran! Bukannya dia sendiri yang bilang padaku bahwa dia sudah tahu siapa Lu Xun sebenarnya, dan bahwa dia dengan mudahnya melepaskan kami yang telah membunuh kakaknya? Kenapa sekarang dia berubah pikiran? Apa dia berbohong padaku?! Sial...! Bodoh sekali aku mempercayainya!

Syukurlah Hui Ying dan Jian Wang setuju padaku. Kulihat mereka, dengan raut wajah yang sama, segera membantah. "Apa maksudmu, Jendral Guan Xing?!" Bentak Hui Ying sembari menghantam meja. "Kesalahan apa yang dilakukan Lu Xun, sampai-sampai kau ingin menangkapnya? Bukankah ketika mereka pulang dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, kau tidak menangkap mereka? Kenapa sekarang tiba-tiba...?" Jendral wanita itu tidak bisa lagi melanjutkan kata-katanya.

Guan Xing dengan tenang menggeleng. "Ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungannya dengan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, Jendral Hui Ying." Ucapnya. "Ini adalah tentang tindakan yang dilakukannya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

"Apa salahnya?" Tanya Hui Ying dan Jian Wang bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

Aku berusaha memasang pendengaran sebaik-baiknya. Dan inilah jawaban Guan Xing. "Mudah saja. Dia memporak-porandakan seluruh _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, membuat keributan yang tidak diharapkan, dan menghancurkan patung itu."

Ugh...!

Iya! Memang benar yang dikatakan Guan Xing! Memang benar Lu Xun melakukan itu! Tapi memangnya kenapa? Toh, Lu Xun juga menyelamatkan orang-orang kota itu yang diperlakukan dengan kejam oleh para _shifu_! Ditambah lagi, memang setiap sudut di kota itu penuh penipuan! Kurasa, sesuatu yang wajar sekali jika Lu Xun melakukannya. Nah, Hui Ying dan Jian Wang juga membela Lu Xun dengan alasan yang sama denganku!

"Tapi, Jendral Guan Xing, Lu Xun melakukan itu karena memang _shifu-shifu _itu adalah penipu!" Sergah si wakil jendral.

"Ditambah lagi, dia menyelamatkan banyak orang dari kekejaman mereka!" Imbuh si jendral.

Guan Xing mengangguk penuh pengertian. "Ya, aku mengerti. Lu Xun melakukan yang benar dengan semua itu. Kita harus berterima kasih padanya karena telah membersihkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dari segala penipuan dan kekejaman yang tidak adil." Kata Guan Xing datar. "Tapi, kejahatan para _shifu_ itu tetap saja tidak bisa membenarkan Lu Xun. Hanya karena para _shifu_ itu bajingan, tidak berarti Lu Xun berhak melakukannya."

Aku mengela nafas panjang. Celaka... kalau soal berdebat, memang tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan logika dan pemikiran Guan Xing! Yang dikatakannya memang benar! Semisalkan aku seorang pencuri dan ada orang lain mencuri uangku, bukan berarti tindakan orang itu bisa dibenarkan karena ia mencuri dari aku yang adalah seorang pencuri(2). Sama juga kasusnya dengan Lu Xun.

Kulihat Hui Ying dan Jian Wang saling berpandangan sekali. Pada akhirnya, Jian Wang pun maju. "Jendral Guan Xing, kau benar. Hanya karena para _shifu_ itu salah, bukan berarti tindakan Lu Xun bisa dibenarkan dan bahwa dia berhak melakukannya."

Sial... pada akhirnya Jian Wang dan Hui Ying pun mengakui. Jangankan mereka berdua. Aku sendiri juga...!

Tapi...!

"Tapi kurasa persoalannya tidak sesederhana itu."

Eh?

Kulihat kali ini Hui Ying yang maju. "Jendral Guan Xing, anda bilang tindakan Lu Xun tidak bisa dibenarkan dan bahwa dia tidak punya hak melakukannya. Ya, semua orang tidak bisa dibenarkan dan tidak punya hak melakukan itu." Ucapnya. "Tapi, bagaimana kalau Lu Xun bukan hanya sekedar orang? Bagaimana kalau dia adalah Sang Phoenix sendiri?"

Oh... benar juga...

Mataku melebar. Dan kupikir, Guan Xing juga sama kagetnya mendengar pendapat itu.

"Jendral Guan Xing, aku tahu anda adalah orang yang sangat menjunjung tinggi kebaikan dan hukum. Jika dipikir-pikir, apa yang Lu Xun lakukan, menghancurkan seisi _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, memang kelihatan sangat tidak baik. Ditambah lagi, tindakannya memang melanggar hukum yang berlaku." Jelas jendral wanita itu dengan tegas dan lugas. "Hanya saja, di sini kebaikan dan hukum tidak bisa menjadi satu-satunya standar."

"Benar." Jian Wang mengangguk. "Lu Xun adalah Sang Phoenix. Bukankah _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sebenarnya dibangun untuk Sang Phoenix sendiri? Dan bukankah sebenarnya para _shifu_ itu harusnya melakukan apa yang Phoenix itu kehendaki? Sekarang sudah terbukti bahwa Sang Phoenix tidak menyukai _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dan apa yang diperbuat _shifu-shifu_ di dalamnya. Kota itu dinamai berdasarkan namanya. _Shifu-shifu_ itu melakukan segala penipuan dan kejahatan atas nama Sang Phoenix. Bukankah Sang Phoenix itu berhak menghancurkannya jika dia tidak suka?"

Iya! Benar! Yang Hui Ying dan Jian Wang katakan itu sangat amat tepat sekali! Malah menurutku sebenarnya Lu Xun terlalu berbaik hati kalau dia cuma menghancurkan kota itu saja. Kalau aku jadi Lu Xun, aku pasti akan membunuh _shifu-shifu_ itu juga. Bagaimanapun, kalau aku adalah seseorang dengan status dan keberadaan setinggi Phoenix, aku akan marah kalau namaku dikotori dengan cara dipakai melakukan tindakan-tindakan menjijikkan.

Sepertinya, Guan Xing tersadar juga.

Jendral Shu itu mendesah. "Phoenix... Phoenix..." Keluhnya.

Sesudah itu, Guan Xing mengucapkan suatu kata yang aku harap tidak akan pernah aku dengar. Tapi tok aku mendengarkannya juga.

"Seandainya dia tidak ada, mungkin lebih mudah menjalankan hukum dan menjunjung kebaikan, kan?"

APA?!

Yang benar saja...!

Tidak tahan lagi, aku langsung mendobrak masuk! Persetan kalau mereka mengira aku tidak tahu diri atau mereka mengusirku! Mendengarnya, aku jadi tidak terima! Silahkan katakan aku pemarah atau reaktif atau terlalu membela Lu Xun! Tapi... jujur saja, menurutku Guan Xing salah!

"Guan Xing!" Teriakku sembari masuk. Tiga pasang mata langsung berlaih ke arahku dengan penuh keterkejutan. "Bagaimana kau bisa mengatakan itu?! Selamanya Lu Xun tidak akan pernah mengacaukan hukum atau kebaikan!"

Menerima tantangan dan tatapan tidak terima dariku, Guan Xing sama sekali tidak gentar. Sudah kuduga. Lagipula, siapakah Zhao Yun dibandingkan seorang Guan Xing? Zhao Yun hanya seorang yang, meski jendral, tetapi tidak terdidik dalam dunia hukum, filsafat, dan moralitas. Guan Xing pernah mempelajari semua hal itu. Pantas saja dia menanggapiku tanpa takut sedikit pun.

"Zhao Yun, kupikir sebagai sahabat terdekat Lu Xun, kau harusnya paling mengerti." Ia memulai. "Kau lihat apa yang dilakukan sahabatmu itu? Dia menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Jika seorang biasa melakukannya, dia akan dianggap pelanggar hukum. Tapi berhubung ini Sang Phoenix, dia bisa melanggar hukum seenaknya." Semisalkan Guan Xing mengucapkannya dengan nada merendahkan dan sedikit lebih tidak intelek dari itu, aku pasti akan mulai main tangan. Sayangnya, perkataan Guan Xing terdengar logis sekali... "Bukankah tidak salah kalau aku bilang tanpa Sang Phoenix, hukum dan kebaikkan lebih mudah dijalankan?"

_Celaka... celaka... Zhao Yun, kau dan mulut besarmu..._ Rutukku dalam hati. Aku benar-benar membawa diriku dalam masalah! Melawan seorang Guan Xing, mana bisa aku beperkara dengannya? Kupandangi Hui Ying dan Jian Wang yang sepertinya juga tidak tahu bagaimana harus menjawab. Bahkan kedua jendral ini menunggu jawabanku! Aku, Zhao Yun, yang sedikitpun tidak pernah belajar hukum, filsafat, dan moralitas! Ya Tian...

Karena sampai lama aku tidak mengatakan apa-apa, Guan Xing melanjutkan lagi. "Sekarang, Zhao Yun, aku ingin bertanya satu hal. Semisalkan Lu Xun menyuruhmu untuk membunuhku, membunuh Jendral Hui Ying dan Jian Wang, membunuh semua orang Shu, apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Tanyanya. "Semisalkan Sang Phoenix tidak memberikan kedamaian, sebaliknya ia memerintahkan kita untuk berperang, membunuh satu sama lain, menjarah dan menghancurkan kepunyaan orang lain, itu akan menjadi hukum yang berlaku, kan?"

"Yang benar sa...!"

"Pikirkan baik-baik." Ucap Guan Xing. "Apa kau tahu? Aku selalu memikirkan banyak hal tentang Sang Phoenix ini, Sang Phoenix yang akan memberi kedamaian. Yah, kau percaya kedamaian itu baik karena Sang Phoenix mengatakan begitu, kan?"

Aku terkesiap.

Iya...

Baru detik ini aku sadar.

Bukankah... bukankah ini seperti yang kupikirkan tadi? Aku memaafkan ayahku karena Lu Xun menyuruhnya. Ya, karena Lu Xun menyuruhku memaafkan ayahku, maka memaafkan ayahku itu baik. Semisalkan dia menyuruhku untuk membunuh ayahku, aku pasti akan membunuh ayahku juga.

Berarti, jawaban untuk pertanyaan Guan Xing pun sama. Semisalkan Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu, menyuruhku untuk membunuh orang-orang Shu, maka aku harus melakukannya. Sebab, sama seperti ia mengatakan kedamaian itu baik dan akan memberikannya untuk kami semua, maka jika ia menyuruhku membunuh orang...

... berarti... membunuh itu baik. Dan membunuh adalah perintahnya untuk kami semua.

Aku menelan ludah.

Betapa berbahayanya pikiranku selama ini. Aku menggantungkan segala-galanya, segala tindakan dan sikapku, pada kata-kata Sang Phoenix belaka!

Dengan putus asa, aku menggeleng. "Tapi... Sang Phoenix tidak akan menyuruh kita membunuh...!"

"Yah... yah... apapun itu." Guan Xing mengangkat bahu. "Tapi bukankah sekarang kau memikirkan dampaknya, Zhao Yun? Kalau kata-kata Sang Phoenix ini menentukan segala hukum dan kebaikan, apa Sang Phoenix bisa dikatakan baik? Dia menyukai kedamaian, karena itu dia bilang kedamaian itu baik. Dia menyukai kita menyayangi satu sama lain dan memaafkan orang-orang, dan karena itu dia bilang menyayangi dan memaafkan itu baik. Pada akhirnya, kita disuruh melakukan apa yang dia bilang baik, yaitu semua yang dia suka. Yahhh... dia sama sekali tidak baik. Dia cuma melakukan apa yang dia suka."

Aku menelan ludah. Ya Tian... Langit... Bumi... aku harus mengatakan apa sekarang?

"Semua hanya masalah selera Sang Phoenix saja. Dan kita semua disuruh menuruti seleranya." Guan Xing menyimpulkan pada akhirnya. "Menggelikan."

"Jendral Guan Xing...! Kau...!" Jian Wang maju, siap menumpahkan amarahnya kalau aku dan Hui Ying tidak menghentikannya.

"Kenapa kau marah, Wakil Jendral? Aku bukan berkata bahwa Sang Phoenix itu jahat. Aku hanya mengatakan bahwa kebaikan dan hukum tidak tergantung pada Sang Phoenix." Ucap Guan Xing tenang dan tidak tergoyahkan.

Hui Ying mendengus dalam-dalam, bukan karena marah tetapi karena tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. "Jadi, menurutmu sendiri bagaimana, Jendral Guan Xing?"

"Kau bertanya pendapatku?" Guan Xing bertanya balik. "Baiklah. Menurutku, Sang Phoenix tahu kedamaian itu baik, makanya dia mengatakan itu baik. Intinya, sejak awal sudah ada kebaikan dan hukum. Sang Phoenix hanya mengikutinya saja. Dia hanya menyetujuinya saja."

Aku, Hui Ying, dan Jian Wang saling berpandang-pandangan. Aku tidak tahu apa yang mereka pikirkan. Tapi aku sendiri... Hmmm... bagaimana, ya? Jadi menurut Guan Xing, Sang Phoenix itu sekedar menuruti kebaikan dan hukum. Karena kedamaian itu baik, makanya dia ingin kita memperoleh kedamaian itu. Karena memaafkan itu baik, makanya dia ingin kita memaafkan. Begitulah menurut Guan Xing. Sebaliknya, aku menganggap bahwa Sang Phoenix menyuruh kita memperoleh kedamaian bahkan memberikannya juga, karena itulah kedamaian itu baik. Dia menyuruh kita memaafkan, karena itulah memaafkan itu baik.

Memusingkan juga... tapi kupikir...

Aku berbisik pada Hui Ying. "Hei, kupikir omongan Guan Xing itu benar juga."

Hui Ying menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Bukan! Bukan begitu!" Bisiknya membalas. "Masalahnya, kalau Jendral Guan Xing benar, maka Sang Phoenix itu juga berada dibawah hukum dan kebaikan. Dan kalau itu benar, berarti Sang Phoenix pun bisa menjadi pelanggar hukum dan penjahat! Itu berarti apa yang dia lakukan di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah kejahatan dan pelanggaran hukum, kan?"

Iya... iya...! Aku tahu itu...!

Tapi... entahlah! Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi kalau Guan Xing akan menangkap Lu Xun! Aneh... aku jadi tidak peduli lagi dengan itu. Yang aku pedulikan sekarang adalah kebenarannya!

Jadi, mana yang benar?

"T-tapi, kalau kau benar..." Ucapku pada Guan Xing dengan ragu-ragu. "Berarti... berarti Sang Phoenix berada dibawah hukum dan kebaikan. Dan... dan..."

"Karena itulah aku selalu berkata Sang Phoenix sama sekali tidak diperlukan di dunia ini." Potong Guan Xing cepat. "Lihat saja. Gara-gara segala ramalan leluhur tentang Sang Phoenix itu, semua orang hanya bergantung padanya dan membiarkan peperangan terjadi tanpa berjuang untuk mengubahnya. Gara-gara janji-janji muluk tentang Sang Phoenix, sampai-sampai ada _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini dan segala omong kosong dari para _shifu._ Hukum dilanggar atas nama Sang Phoenix. Sekarang, Sang Phoenix itu sendiri datang, hanya untuk melanggar hukum dengan cara menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Tuturnya panjang lebar, dengan suara yang tajam dan dingin. Kulihat sesuatu yang berbeda di mata Guan Xing. Apa itu...? "Sang Phoenix... benar-benar memuakkan."

Memuakkan?

Aku sangat kesulitan bersimpati dengannya. Bagaimanapun, aku tidak pernah tinggal di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang selama dua tahun lamanya seperti halnya Guan Xing. Guan Xing yang sudah dua tahun lamanya tinggal di situ pasti, sedikit banyak, memiliki kepahitan dengan Sang Phoenix. Atau tepatnya, orang-orang yang mengaku melakukan kehendak Sang Phoenix. Ya, melihat itu pasti akan membuatnya muak dengan Sang Phoenix, meski tidak harus berarti membencinya.

Tapi... tidak bisa tidak, aku merasa logikanya ada benarnya...

Sang Phoenix itu, kalau memang dia berada di bawah hukum dan kebaikan, sangat tidak diperlukan di dunia ini.

Ya... itu 'kalau' memang Sang Phoenix berada di bawah hukum dan kebaikan...

Guan Xing mendesah. "Apa gunanya Sang Phoenix? Kupikir, keberadaan Sang Phoenix sama sekali tidak ada gunanya. Dia toh sama sekali tidak menentukan hukum dan kebaikan sama sekali. Kita manusia tidak membutuhkannya."

Penuh frustrasi, Hui Ying membalas. "Tidak! Sang Phoenix sama sekali tidak berada di bawah hukum! Dia yang menentukannya! Kalau dia bilang kedamaian itu baik, maka kedamaian itu pasti baik!"

"Dan kalau dia bilang kedamaiana itu jahat?"

Celaka... celaka... aku benar-benar tidak tahu...

Kenapa baru detik ini aku memikirkannya? Ya Tian... semisalkan saja Lu Xun ada di sini, aku akan menanyakan padanya segala hal ini! Tahu kenapa? Karena jawaban dari pertanyaan Guan Xing ini akan menentukan keputusanku selanjutnya!

Tentang... tentang... tentang memaafkan ayahku...!

Lu Xun menyuruhku untuk memaafkan ayahku. Iya. Tapi kenapa? Kalau semisalkan dia mengatakan itu karena memaafkan itu baik, kenapa aku harus menurutinya? Toh dia cuma mengulangi apa yang semua orang di dunia ini tahu! Bahkan Xu Yin juga tahu bahwa memaafkan ayahku itu baik, dan dia juga menyuruhku begitu! Tapi aku tidak menuruti Xu Yin. Nah, kalau Lu Xun yang mengatakkannya, barulah aku menurut. Itu kan sangat tidak adil sekali? Bukankah alasan mereka menyuruhku begitu sama saja? Karena memaafkan itu baik? Kalau aku tidak menuruti Xu Yin, maka aku juga tidak perlu menuruti Lu Xun! Ya, kan?

Bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Bagaimana kalau ternyata apa saja yang dikatakannya, maka itu akan jadi baik? Karena dia menyuruh memaafkan, maka memaafkan itu jadi baik. Nah. Itu juga sama gawatnya untukku. Bagaimana kalau suatu saat Lu Xun menyuruhku membunuh ayahku? Kalau dia mengatakan begitu, masakan aku harus menurutinya?! Yah, itu sih sangat bertentangan dengan kebaikan dan hukum, seperti yang dikatakan Guan Xing!

Bagaimana ini? Apapun jawabannya, tidak akan membawaku kemanapun. Ujung-ujungnya, aku hanya akan menuruti suka-sukaku sendiri! Kalau aku sedang baik hati dan ingin memaafkan ayahku, aku memaafkannya. Dan kalau aku sedang jahat, aku tidak memaafkannya.

Tidak bisa jadi...

Ditambah lagi, perdebatan ketiga orang ini membuatku makin bingung sendiri. Mereka berdebat seolah-olah ini masalah ringan! Ya, baiklah! Untuk mereka bertiga ini bukan masalah! Tapi untukku ini masalah besar! Hasil perdebatan ini akan menentukan keputusanku untuk memaafkan ayahku atau tidak!

Apa...? Dilema seperti ini, mana yang benar? Kedua-duanya sama-sama tidak masuk akal...

Sembari aku masih bingung-bingungnya, tiba-tiba saja kudengar suara dari arah pintu. Muncullah sesosok makhluk yang keberadaannya paling tidak diharapkan. Yah, setidaknya paling tidak diharapkan untuk saat ini. Tahu sendiri kan suaranya yang bisa bikin kepala pecah itu?

Suara berisik itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan suara...

"ZHAO YUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Tuh, kan?! Yangmei! AAAARRRGGGGGHHHH! Kenapa dia tidak datang kapan-kapan saja?! Apa dia tidak tahu aku sedang pusing memikirkan ini?!

"YANGMEI! KAU INI MENGANGGU SAAA...!"

Tahu apa yang membuatku berhenti berteriak? Soalnya, Yangmei datang bersama Zhou Ying. Melihatku langsung emosi, kontan Zhou Ying bersembunyi di belakang Yangmei. Kalau sudah begini, pasti...

"Zhao Yun! Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diuntung! Kami datang dengan maksud baik, malah kau berteriak-teriak seperti orang gila begitu!" Omel Yangmei saat melihat Zhou Ying yang takut-takut bersembunyi di belakangnya. "Kau ini apa-apaan sampai membuat Zhou Ying takut?! Jangan-jangan selama ini kau selalu memperlakukan adik sepupuku seperti ini, ya?! Cih! Biar aku, Sun Yangmei dari Wu, atas nama segala wanita di muka bumi ini, memberimu pelajaran, Zhao Yun dari Shu!"

ASTAGA! Kenapa jadi berlebihan begini?! Rasanya ingin kulempar gadis berisik yang berlebihan bukan buatan ini ke Sungai Chang Jiang!

Yangmei langsung menerjangku. Aku? Tentu saja aku tidak mau kalah!

"Sini! Sini! Biar kumasak kau di kuali besar dan kujadikan makanan babi!"

"Memangnya kau bisa masak, hah, nenek uban cerewet?!"

"Ini rambut perak! Bukan uban!"

Melihat kami berdua sudah baku hantam, Zhou Ying langsung melerai kami berdua sangking panik. "Yangmei! Zhao Yun! Sudah jangan bertengkar! Malu dilihat orang, kan?"

Oh iya...

Aku dan Yangmei berhenti, menoleh perlahan...

... untuk menemukan Guan Xing, Hui Ying, dan Jian Wang memandangi kami dengan cengo sendiri. Pandangan bingung itu dalam sekejap berubah menjadi gelak tawa yang, entah sengaja atau tidak disengaja, menghina kami berdua.

Akhirnya aku mempermalukan diriku sendiri. Celaka... mau ditaruh dimana muka Zhao Yun dari Shu sekarang?

"Lihat! Ini salahmu!" Bentak Yangmei sengit.

"Bukannya kau yang cari gara-gara?!" Sebenarnya, aku dan Yangmei siap bertengkar lagi. Tapi, demi melihat tawa mereka makin tidak berkesudahan, dan demi melihat harga diri kami yang sudah jatuh ini makin tenggelam di dasar bumi, aku segera berhenti bersilat lidah sebelum harga diri kami sudah terlambat untuk diselamatkan. Maaf saja, meski sekarang aku adalah seorang Gaibang yang adalah buronan, tapi harga diriku tetap setinggi saat aku masih jendral, tahu?!

Ya sudahlah... lagipula, kedatangan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying tidak sepenuhnya mencelakakanku, kok. Sebaliknya, aku merasa sedikit tenang. Pikiran yang tadi serasa mengacaukan otakku untuk sesaat tersingkir dengan kedatangan mereka yang heboh bukan buatan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kalian sedang apa? Arisan?" Tanya Yangmei dengan bodohnya.

Hui Ying, Jian Wang, dan Guan Xing yang kelihatannya tadi sedang berdebat dengan sengit, mau tidak mau akhirnya jadi tenang sendiri. "Begini saja... begini saja..." Kata si jendral wanita kepada Guan Xing dan Jian Wang. "Bagaimana kalau kita tanyakan pada Yangmei saja? Aku yakin kalau ada satu orang yang paling mengenal Lu Xun, itu pasti Yangmei."

Yang dibicarakan langsung mengangkat alis dengan wajah bodoh. "Mau bertanya apa padaku?"

"SUN YANGMEI DARI WU!" Seketika itu juga, aku langsung mencengkram bahunya dan mengguncang tubuhnya! Habis, dari antara kami berempat, akulah yang paling butuh tahu jawabannya! "Sekarang juga, tunjukkan keberhargaanmu dengan menjawab kebingungan kami! Itulah satu-satunya yang bisa kau lakukan sekarang!"

Yangmei memandangku seperti orang gila. "Kau kenapa, Zhao Yun? Digigit anjing gila?" Dengan entengnya dia melepaskan diri, kemudian mendorong Zhou Ying ke arahku. Hei! Hei! Hei! Apa maksudnya? "Kau jadilah anak baik dan berduaan sama Zhou Ying saja sampai kewarasanmu kembali. Biarkan aku ikut berbincang-bincang dengan kelompok elit ini. Ya?" Dan dengan begitu, gadis tak tahu adat ini langsung melengos dan melenggang ke arah ketiga manusia yang setengah mati menahan tawa.

Lihat. Gara-gara Yangmei, Zhou Ying pun sampai menertawakanku! "Kau kelihatan resah sekali, Zhao Yun." Katanya. "Memikirkan ayahmu, ya?"

Aku mendesah. "Iya... gara-gara berbicang dengan mereka, aku sampai memikirkan tentang ayahku. Apa yang harus kulakukan...?"

Daripada menjawab, Zhou Ying menarik tanganku untuk mendengar percakapan Yangmei dan ketiga orang lainnya.

"Yangmei, menurutmu bagaimana?" Hui Ying memulai. "Kau tahu bahwa kedamaian itu sesuatu yang baik, bukan?"

Yangmei mengangguk.

"Nah, pertanyaannya adalah, kedamaian itu baik karena Sang Phoenix bilang kedamaian itu baik," lanjut Jian Wang penasaran bukan buatan. "atau Sang Phoenix bilang kedamaian itu baik karena itu memang baik?(2)"

Gadis berambut perak itu memasang gaya sok tahu ala orang-orang tua. Tapi, peduli iblis dengan itu! Yang penting dia bisa menjawab pertanyaan kami. Ya, kan? Yangmei kelihatan sangat serius berpikir dengan matanya tertutup. Sampai lama, kami jadi tegang sendiri dibuatnya! Apalagi aku! Yangmei diam... diam... diam... sampai pada akhirnya perlahan ia membuka mulut untuk menjawab.

Dan tahu apa yang dikatakannya?

"Wah, pertanyaan kalian benar-benar sulit."

WAAAAAAA! Betapa mengecewakannya! ARRRGGGHHHH! Kalau pertanyaannya mudah, tidak mungkin kami perlu bertanya padanya! Ya Tian... kenapa juga aku harus bergantung pada seorang Yangmei? Baiklah, Zhao Yun dari Shu memang tidak pernah belajar hukum, filsafat, dan moralitas, dan tahunya hanya melayangkan dan menusukkan tombak saja. Dan Yangmei? Yangmei sama sekali tidak lebih baik dari itu!

Yang lainnya juga setuju denganku. Betapa kecewanya mereka...

Belum sempat berkomentar, Yangmei sudah menoleh ke arahku dulu. "Zhao Yun, kau kan sahabat terbaik Lu Xun? Ayo, jawab pertanyaan mereka!"

"Yang benar saja! Aku malah mau bertanya padamu!" Balasku.

"Hei, kau ini laki-laki atau bukan? Kenapa harus menunggu jawabanku? Bagaimana dengan pendapatmu sendiri?"

"Bagaimana kalau jawabanku salah?" Tanyaku lagi.

Yangmei berkacak pinggang dengan wajah sewot. "Kau pikir kalau jawabanmu salah, maka seluruh dunia akan jadi salah juga? Tidak! Kalau kau salah, ya harus diperbaiki salahnya!"

Pada akhirnya, aku menghela nafas dan menjawab meski aku sendiri sebenarnya tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. "Menurutku, Sang Phoenix itu sama sekali tidak terikat hukum atau kebaikan atau apalah. Kedamaian itu baik bukan karena memang itu sesuatu yang baik. Tetapi karena dia bilang baik, maka kedamaian itu baik." Jawabku dengan penuh keraguan.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya terdiam. Entah apa yang mereka pikirkan. Yangmei juga memandangku dengan mata lebar begitu.

Dan beberapa saat kemudian...

"DASAR BODOH!" Sebuah tangan dengan cepat menjitak kepalaku. Aduh! Dari Yangmei, tentu saja! Siapa lagi kalau bukan dari gadis tak tahu aturan ini?! Mana aku disumpahi pula! Kalau tahu begini, seharusnya dari awal aku tidak menjawab! "Yang benar saja! Jadi, kalau suatu saat dia bilang kedamaian itu jahat dan perang itu baik, maka kau akan membunuh orang sesukamu? Begitu, Zhao Yun?! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?!"

AAARRRGGGGHHH! Apa-apaan Yangmei ini! "Habis bagaimana?! Jadi menurutmu Sang Phoenix bilang kedamaian itu baik karena kedamaian itu memang baik? Begitu? Bodoh sekali! Kalau begitu, dia sama sekali tidak diperlukan di dunia ini! Toh..."

Kelihatannya Guan Xing sudah tahu Yangmei akan melancarkan serangannya lagi kalau aku bicara lebih panjang. Jadi kali ini, Jendral Shu itulah yang melanjutkan. "... toh keberadaan Sang Phoenix di sini malah makin menimbulkan kekacauan, kan?" Selanya sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau Sang Phoenix tidak ada, tidak ada perubahan apapun. Kedamaian tetap saja baik dan perang tetap saja jahat. Kita bisa melakukannya dengan cara menuruti hukum dan melakukan kebaikan tanpa perlu ikut campurnya Sang Phoenix."

Nah, itu dari Guan Xing. Sekarang, bagaimana Yangmei merespon?

Sungguh di luar dugaanku. Yangmei menghampirinya... kemudian memukul jidatnya juga! YA TIIIIAAAAAANNNN! Ini pasti pertama kalinya jendral secerdas dan seberbakat Guan Xing mendapat hadiah jitakan dari seorang Putri Wu yang tidak berbudaya!

"Hei...! Yangmei...!"

"Kau juga bodoh! Jangan-jangan kau tertular bodohnya Zhao Yun ya, Guan Xing?" Tanya Yangmei. Lho? Kenapa aku lagi yang kena? Dasar Yangmei ini memang sukanya cari gara-gara denganku! "Kalau begitu aku mau tanya juga! Siapa yang menentukan hukum dan kebaikan, hah? Siapa yang menentukan ini baik dan itu tidak baik? Kalau seorang Guan Xing berhak bilang mencuri itu tidak baik, seorang Yangmei pun sama berhaknya juga untuk bilang mencuri itu baik! Toh tidak ada yang mengatur, kan? Ini sih sama saja dengan orang Shu suka makan pedas dan orang Wu tidak suka makan pedas?! Semuanya terserah sesukamu saja!"

Eh? Iya juga...

Baru sekarang terpikirkan olehku. Sebenarnya, hukum dan kebaikan yang Guan Xing bilang ini... hukum dan kebaikannya siapa? Apakah hukum dan kebaikan di Shu? Masalahnya, apakah yang di Shu sama dengan di Wu dan sama dengan di Wei?

"Berarti..." Imbuhku. "Guan Xing tidak mungkin benar. Karena kalau itu benar, berarti semua hukum dan kebaikan itu relatif?"

Zhou Ying memandang dengan bingung, apalagi saat melihat Guan Xing yang jadi terkejut bukan main. "Lalu... kenapa kalau itu relatif? Tidak ada yang salah asal kita mengikuti budaya kita saja, kan?"

"B-bukan... masalahnya..." Sahut Guan Xing. "... berarti... hukum dan kebaikan juga masalah selera. Dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa dikatakan bermoral dan berhukum kalau semua cuma masalah selera..."

"Itu hampir sama dengan saat kau bilang Sang Phoenix juga bilang 'ini baik', 'itu baik' berdasarkan selera..." Gumamku.

Hui Ying dan Jian Wang yang sudah tidak sabaran, langsung menanyakan pertanyaan pokoknya. "Jadi, bagaimana, Yangmei?" Tanya mereka penasaran bukan buatan.

"Hmmm..." Dan, sekali lagi Yangmei memasang tampang berpikir itu, membuat kami semua menunggu dengan setegang-tegangnya...

"... aku juga tidak tahu."

... hanya untuk mengewakan kami sekali lagi.

"KAU MINTA DIHAJAR, YAAAAAAA?!" AAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH! Yangmei satu ini! Bisa-bisanya membuat kami semua sampai nyaris gila! Ya sudahlah... kali ini kumaafkan kesalahan Yangmei. Setidak-tidaknya dia jujur mengakui kalau dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Baguslah... "Kurasa, sebenarnya kita tidak akan bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini, kan? Menyedihkan sekali. Berarti kita harus tanya pada Lu Xun."

Zhou Ying dengan cepat menghela nafas. "Aku takut kalau-kalau Lu Xun akan menjawab, 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri?'"

Oh iya... aku juga lupa dengan itu.

Intinya, kita harus sebisa mungkin berusaha menemukannya, kan? Sekarang, kami semua tenggelam dalam pikiran masing-masing, berusaha keras mencari jalan keluar dari masalah yang seharusnya tidak perlu dipikirkan sampai sejauh ini, kecuali mungkin untukku. Mereka tidak perlu memikirkannya, tapi aku perlu karena ini akan menyangkut sikapku pada ayahku nanti. Apakah aku perlu menuruti Lu Xun atau tidak? Kalau cuma karena aku menuruti Lu Xun, wah, bagaimana kalau semisalkan Lu Xun menyuruhku membunuh ayahku? Tapi sebaliknya, kalau tidak ada yang benar-benar baik dan segala sesuatu itu relatif, ya biarlah aku melakukan apa yang aku sukai saja. Biarkan saja aku selama-lamanya membenci ayahku. Ya, kan?

Tapi... tahu apa yang menyenangkan? Saat melihat mereka semua berpikir begitu keras, tidak bisa tidak aku senang. Meski mereka tidak tahu permasalahan yang kuhadapi, setidaknya aku merasa bahwa ada teman-teman yang ikut membantuku berpikir... Yah, meski mereka tidak menyadarinya.

"Hmmm... Zhao Yun?" Guan Xing memanggilku. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, kalau aku bisa menjawab."

"Aku ingin tahu..." Guan Xing memulai. "Apakah selama ini Lu Xun pernah menyuruhmu melakukan sesuatu yang... sulit?"

Kalau seorang Lu Xun tidak menyuruhku melakukan yang sulit, tidak mungkin aku ada di sini dan memikirkan ini dalam-dalam. "Tentu. Yah, dia menyuruhku melakukan hal yang luar biasa gila." Jawabku. Kini semua mata tertuju padaku. Zhou Ying satu-satunya yang mengerti. Dia mendengar dengan tatapan penuh rasa simpati dan senyum. "Ada orang yang sangat membenciku dan melakukan hal yang buruk padaku. Seharusnya, kalau menurut keadilan, aku berhak membalas, kan? Tapi Lu Xun menyuruhku untuk memaafkannya." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Makanya aku bilang dia aneh. Mau di Wei, atau Wu, atau Shu, kita semua tahu membalas kejahatan dengan kejahatan itu diperbolehkan, malah baik. Nah sekarang muncul Sang Phoenix yang bilang bahwa memaafkan itu lebih baik daripada membalas. Makanya aku berani bilang bahwa apapun yang dia katakan, itu akan menjadikan sesuatu itu baik! Dulu, membalas lebih baik baik daripada memaafkan karena memaafkan dianggap sebagai kelemahan. Sekarang, memaafkan itu kelihatan jauh lebih baik daripada membalas. Benar-benar apa yang dia bilang sampai meruntuhkan hukum dan kebaikan yang berlaku!" Dalam suaraku bercampur nada tak habis pikir dan kesal. Tentu saja. Bagaimanapun, memaafkan itu jauh lebih susah daripada membalas.

"Dan kau tidak pernah protes padanya?" Tanya Guan Xing.

"Bagaimana bisa protes?" Aku mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa tidak?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Soalnya..." Kali ini yang menjawab adalah Yangmei. "... kalau kau tahu seperti apa Lu Xun itu, kau pasti juga tidak bisa protes! Maksudku, lihat saja Lu Xun! Dia juga tidak membalas kalau orang menjahatinya! Apa yang dia suruh orang lain lakukan selalu sama dengan apa yang dia sendiri lakukan! Kalau Zhao Yun bilang padanya 'ah, aku tidak mau, Lu Xun! Itu terlalu sulit!', maka pasti Lu Xun akan bilang, 'memang sulit, tapi toh aku juga melakukannya dan aku berhasil'!"

Yangmei mengucapkan semuanya dengan penuh kesungguhan, meski ia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang apa yang Lu Xun suruh aku lakukan. Aku tersenyum dalam hati. Kalau ada seseorang yang tahu bagaimana Lu Xun bisa memaafkan orang, itu adalah Yangmei. Sebenarnya, aku juga salah satunya. Aku pernah merasakan bagaimana Lu Xun memaafkanku. Dan karena Lu Xun memaafkanku, aku tidak berani protes dan...

... tunggu.

Apa aku bilang tadi?

Lu Xun juga pernah memaafkanku... Lu Xun juga pernah memaafkan... Dan, yah, Lu Xun adalah seorang pemaaf...

Eh...?

Astaga...!

Kenapa baru sekarang aku sadar ini?!

"OH! AKU TAHU SEKARANG!"

Betapa kagetnya semua yang melihatku mendadak berteriak dengan mata melebar. Tapi aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan itu! Aku senang sekali aku menemukan jawabannya!

Tentu saja, bukan supaya aku kelihatan pintar. Itu tidak penting! Soalnya, dengan aku mendapat jawaban ini, aku benar-benar tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan ayahku!

"Aku tahu jawabannya!" Seruku girang. "Ini sebenarnya mudah sekali! Dan tepatnya, sejak awal pertanyaannya sudah salah! Kita terjebak dalam dilema yang keliru!"

Yangmei mengerutkan dahi. Hohoho... dia pasti iri karena aku menemukan jawabannya duluan! "Sudah cepat jelaskan! Kau jangan pakai penjelasan yang memusingkan!"

Persetan dengan Yangmei... "Kita terjebak seolah-olah cuma ada dua pilihan. Pilihan pertama, apapun itu jadi baik karena Sang Phoenix yang mengatakannya. Pilihan kedua, sebenarnya sudah ada mana yang baik dan mana yang tidak baik, dan Sang Phoenix cuma mengulangi saja. Ya, kan? Kita semua pasti berpikir seperti itu!" Sampai di sini, semuanya mengangguk setuju denganku. "Tapi sebenarnya pilihannya tidak hanya itu! Ada pilihan ketiga, dan pilihan inilah yang tepat!"

Hui Ying dan Jiang Wang bersamaan mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Dan itu adalah...?"

"Sesuatu jadi baik atau tidak baik, bukan tergantung dari apa yang dia katakan. Bukan juga apa yang dia katakan tergantung dari sesuatu baik atau tidak." Jelasku. "Tapi, segala sesuatu yang sesuai keberadaannya, itulah yang baik(3)!"

Wuah... aku bahkan bisa membuat seorang seperti Guan Xing terbingung-bingung! "Maksudmu...?"

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Maksudku, kedamaian itu bukan sesuatu yang baik karena Sang Phoenix bilang itu baik. Bukan juga dia bilang itu baik karena sejak awal memang kedamaian itu baik." Perlahan aku mencoba menjelaskannya. Sungguh! Aku tidak pernah mengajari orang hal-hal seperti ini! Kuharap bahasaku tidak terlalu sederhana dan murahan untuk orang secerdas Guan Xing. "Kedamaian itu baik karena memang itulah Sang Phoenix, kedamaian!"

"HAH?" Serempak kudengar pertanyaan mereka minta penjelasan.

"Begini... begini..." Sekali lagi aku mencoba menjelaskan. "Kalau Sang Phoenix bilang kedamaian itu baik karena itu memang baik, ini jadi masalah. Sebab, siapa yang menentukan sesuatu itu baik atau jahat? Tapi, kalau kedamaian itu baik karena dia bilang itu baik, ini juga jadi masalah. Sebab, kalau suatu saat dia minta kita saling berperang, ya berperang itu adalah sesuatu yang baik, kan? Tapi, lain halnya kalau itu sesuai dengan dirinya sendiri! Kedamaian itu baik bukan karena sejak awal itu baik, bukan juga karena Sang Phoenix yang bilang. Kedamaian itu baik, karena itu sesuai dengan keberadaan Sang Phoenix yang adalah kedamaian!"

Hui Ying membulatkan mata. "Oh! Aku mengerti! Aku mengerti!" Ucapnya sambil memukul telapak tangannya dengan kepalan tangan lain. "Jadi, ini berlaku untuk semuanya, kan? Memaafkan itu baik bukan karena memang itu baik, tetapi bukan cuma karena Sang Phoenix bilang itu baik. Tapi karena dia adalah pemaaf, makanya memaafkan itu sesuatu yang baik!"

Aku mengangguk. "Iya! Itu maksudku!"

"T-tunggu...! Masih ada satu masalah!" Sergah Guan Xing tiba-tiba. Nah, aku sudah menduga Guan Xing akan bertanya. Bagaimanapun, dia jauh lebih cerdas dariku. Yah... aku cuma berharap aku tahu jawabannya. "Bagaimana dengan yang terjadi baru-baru ini? Dia menghancurkan seisi _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Itu menunjukkan sifat Sang Phoenix yang merusak dan menghancurkan, bukan? Kalau begitu, apakah kau menyimpulkan bahwa merusak itu juga sesuatu yang baik? Kau akan berakhir membelanya lagi hanya karena dia Sang Phoenix!"

Sebagai jawaban, aku hanya mengangkat bahu. "Masalahnya, Guan Xing, menghancurkan hanyalah salah satu kekuatannya dan bukan sifatnya. Sifat apa sebenarnya yang sampai membuatnya menghancurkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Itu menunjukkan kalau dia jujur, makanya dia ingin menyingkapkan segala kebohongan di sana. Itu menunjukkan kalau dia adil, makanya dia tidak suka penipuan di sana." Aku berusaha menjelaskan, dan syukurlah Guan Xing menangkap maksudku! "Contohnya seperti ini. Misalkan kau melihat seorang laki-laki membawa pisau dan membelah perut seorang ibu yang hamil, kau akan bilang dia jahat, bukan? Tapi bagaimana kalau ibu itu tidak bisa melahirkan, dan laki-laki itu adalah seorang tabib yang membantu si ibu melahirkan dengan membedahnya? Kau akan memujinya sebagai pahlawan! Yah, sama juga kasusnya dengan Lu Xun."

Guan Xing mengangguk mengerti. "Begitu..." Ucapnya. "Hmmm... berarti keberadaan Sang Phoenix itu berada di atas hukum dan kebaikan? Kuharap aku bisa bertemu dan bertanya padanya..."

Belum selesai Guan Xing bicara, kudengar kali ini suara berisik lain. Tapi, suara berisik yang kali ini sama sekali lain dari suara berisik pertama yang sangat menganggu itu.

"AKU PULANG!"

Kami berbalik... dan menemukan Lu Xun di depan pintu!

Ah, sial! Benar-benar terlambat sekali Lu Xun ini! Coba kalau sejak tadi dia sudah ada di sini, kami tidak perlu kesulitan berpikir begini! Tapi, ya... setidak-tidaknya karena dia terlambatlah, makanya aku bisa menemukan jawabannya sendiri. Sekarang, Guan Xing benar-benar membutuhkan Lu Xun karena dia sendiri yang ingin bertanya. Yahhh... memang kelihatannya Lu Xun telat sekali, tapi sebenarnya kedatangannya tidak pernah benar-benar terlambat, kan?

Dengan memasang tampang bodoh dan bingung, dia masuk dan mengedarkan pandangan. Di belakangnya kulihat Zhang Bao dan anak kecil bernama Rui Huo itu mengikuti. "Kenapa kalian terlihat serius dan diam sekali? Seperti sedang membicarakan sesuatu yang berat..."

Kami memang membicarakan sesuatu yang berat! Ah! Lu Xun ini lamban sekali, sih!

Baru saja aku ingin menjawab begitu, tiba-tiba saja Guan Xing langsung maju ke hadapan Lu Xun. Dan kalau aku bilang ini Guan Xing, maka cara majunya pun sama sekali tidak sembarangan seperti kami teman-temannya. Dengan langkah lebar dan cepat tetapi tetap penuh wibawa, Jendral Shu itu maju dengan tegasnya. Yang dihampiri tentu saja jadi semakin bingung. Tentu saja Lu Xun tidak menyangka sambutan seserius ini yang akan diterimanya.

"Lu Xun," Guan Xing memulai sesudah menghentikan langkahnya. "Atau lebih tepatnya, Sang Phoenix. Ada suatu kebingungan di pikiranku. Bersediakah kau mendengar dan menjawabnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada seribu kali lebih serius daripada saat berbicara dengan kami. Lu Xun pasti semakin bingung sendiri.

Untuk sesaat, senyum Lu Xun pudar. Dengan mata emasnya ia menatap lurus ke arah Guan Xing, seolah-olah ingin membaca pikirannya. Entah apakah Guan Xing juga menyadarinya atau tidak. "Tentu saja, Guan Xing." Katanya masih tetap ramah dan tersenyum, sangat beda dari segala formalitas Guan Xing. "Tapi sebelumnya, aku ingin berpesan padamu satu hal."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Guan Xing dengan kening berkerut.

"Lain kali, jangan memanggilku 'Sang Phoenix' kalau kau tidak benar-benar tahu artinya."

Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? Sayang sekali Lu Xun tidak menawarkan penjelasan lebih, dan Guan Xing sangking bingungnya malah tidak bertanya! Jadi, sementara kami masih termenung-menung sendiri, Lu Xun menyahut lagi. "Nah, apa pertanyaanmu itu?"

Baru saja Guan Xing siap untuk membuka mulut menyatakan pertanyaan yang ada di benaknya dan juga di benak kami semua, Jendral Shu itu menutup mulutnya lagi. Ia menunduk lama sekali, sangat ragu-ragu. Kelihatannya kepercayaan dirinya makin memudar seiring makin tajamnya tatapan Lu Xun. Guan Xing sadar bahwa Lu Xun tahu apa yang ada di kepalanya, dan kesadarannya itu membuatnya ingin menutupinya.

Dan Guan Xing memaksa melakukan itu. Pada akhirnya, ia mengecewakan kami semua.

"T-tidak... aku hanya ingin tanya..." Desahnya. "Apakah kau akan tinggal di Yong An terus? Sebenarnya aku harus membawamu ke Kota Perbatasan Kui. Bersediakah kau pergi ke sana?"

Seketika rahangku jatuh. Yang lain juga. Jelas kami kecewa sekali mendengarnya. Kenapa Guan Xing tidak jadi menanyakan pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang juga adalah pertanyaan kami semua?

Aku tidak mengerti...

Tetapi dari kami semua yang ada di ruangan ini, tidak ada yang sekecewa Lu Xun, meski dia tidak terang-terangan menunjukkannya. Lu Xun, dengan alis terangkat tanda bingung, bertanya. "Hanya itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

_TIDAK! Guan Xing ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lebih penting dari itu!_ Adalah seruan yang kami semua ingin kumandangkan. Tapi tidak ada yang berani. Bahkan Yangmei yang biasanya paling ceplas-ceplos saja kini terpaksa mengunci mulut rapat-rapat meski ia kecewa bukan buatan. Dan kami, apalagi Lu Xun, lebih kecewa lagi saat Guan Xing mengangguk menjawab pertanyaannya.

Dengan satu desahan, Lu Xun menjawab. "Baiklah. Aku akan ikut kau ke Kota Perbatasan Kui kapanpun kau mau."

"HOREEEEE! Akhirnya kita pulang!" Sorak Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo kompak dengan girangnya. Yah, hanya mereka berdua satu-satunya yang tidak mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, dan kenapa kami semua kecewa karena Guan Xing hanya menanyakan hal itu.

Akhirnya, pertemuaan itu diakhiri. Satu per satu keluar, dimulai dari Zhang Bao dan Rui Huo yang sudah langsung pergi untuk segera berkemas-kemas. Kemudian dilanjutkan dengan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. Hui Ying dan Jian Wang akhirnya juga meninggalkan tempat tersebut. Ngomong-ngomong, sesuai perjanjianku beberapa hari lalu dengan Hui Ying, maka jendral wanita itu akan ikut kami ke Kota Perbatasan Kui juga, sementara Jian Wang tetap di sini dan bertugas di Yong An. Jadi, Hui Ying pun segera berkemas-kemas.

Hanya tinggal aku, Lu Xun, dan Guan Xing yang tinggal di tempat ini.

Lu Xun menepuk bahu Guan Xing. "Guan Xing, jika kau sudah siap menanyakan apapun pertanyaan itu yang ada di kepalamu," ucapnya. "aku akan mendengarnya kapanpun."

Dengan demikian, dia langsung berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat ini. Bagaimana Lu Xun bisa tahu bahwa di kepala Guan Xing ada pertanyaan yang sangat merisaukannya, tetapi ia ragu-ragu untuk menanyakannya sekarang, sama sekali di luar pemikiranku. Entahlah, mungkin karena Lu Xun bisa membaca ekspresi seseorang? Mungkin saja... dia kan dididik sebagai seorang ahli strategi, dan ahli strategi yang baik adalah yang bisa menebak apa yang ada di kepala orang, entah lawan entah kawan.

Tapi, agak berbeda ceritanya kalau ini Guan Xing. Maksudku, Guan Xing juga tidak bodoh dalam hal menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Apapun itu, aku akan menegurnya karena kehilangan nyalinya. "Hei, Guan Xing." Sahutku sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Tadi kau bilang kau berharap dapat bertemu Lu Xun untuk menanyakan pertanyaan itu. Pertanyaan tentang apa yang ada di atas hukum dan kebaikan. Sekarang, sesudah Lu Xun datang, kau langsung kehilangan nyali. Benar-benar mengecewakan."

Guan Xing menggeleng putus asa. "Masalahnya, Zhao Yun, aku jadi sadar sebenarnya aku tidak siap mendengar jawabannya saat dia berkata 'jangan memanggilku 'Sang Phoenix' kalau kau tidak benar-benar tahu artinya'." Desahnya. Baru kali ini aku melihat Guan Xing begini resah dan putus asa. "Entahlah. Selama ini kupikir aku tahu banyak tentang Sang Phoenix. Dibandingkan dengan jendral-jendral Shu yang lain, apalagi dengan Zhang Bao, aku adalah yang paling mengetahui banyak tentang Sang Phoenix. Tapi... aku kaget saat Lu Xun berkata begitu. Betapa ironisnya bahwa bagi Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, aku sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya..."

Aku terdiam. Ini bukan saat yang tepat untuk banyak bicara. Ini adalah saatnya untuk mendengarkan.

"Dan itu membuatku jadi takut mendengarkan jawaban atas pertanyaanku." Lanjutnya. "Mungkin Lu Xun benar. Mungkin aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentangnya, bahkan hal yang terkecil dan paling mendasar. Dan itulah yang membuatku kehilangan nyali untuk bertanya hal yang begitu tinggi. Jangan-jangan aku tidak akan mengerti dan tidak siap mendengar jawabannya..."

Aku juga tidak bisa mengatakan apapun. Itu benar. Kadang kala, ada orang-orang yang dianggap paling mengenal Sang Phoenix, padahal sebenarnya mereka itu paling tidak tahu apa-apa. Sebaliknya, ada pula orang-orang yang dianggap bodoh dan tidak penting oleh orang lain, tetapi yang sebenarnya paling mengerti Sang Phoenix.

Mungkin... untuk Lu Xun, Guan Xing termasuk yang pertama.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 72 (Simply Me) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Yahhh... lagi-lagi ini bahasa filsafat. Jadi ceritanya saya ikut sebuah mata kuliah, anggep aja mata kuliah filsafat. Trus, dosen filsafat saya ngajari tentang 'Euthyphro Dilemma'. NAHHHH... dari situlah saya dapet inspirasi untuk chap ini~ Bagi yang nggak tau apa itu Euthyphro Dilemma, silahkan cek mbah Google. Secara singkat, ceritanya tuh ada seorang filsuf Yunani bernama Euthyphro lagi adu filsafat ama Socrates tentang dilema ini. Murid Socrates, Plato, akhirnya menulis dilemma ini~ (berhubung di chap ini yang ngasih dilema ini adalah Guan Xing, maka mari untuk Phoenix FORM Universe kita bilang ini Guan Xing Dillema/APEH *dihajar sangking ngawur* Joke... joke...)

(3) Nah~ omongan Zhao Yun ini juga terinspirasi jawaban yang diajarkan dosen filsafat saya untuk menghadapi dilema ini~ Hohohoho~ Jadi basically, Euthyphro Dilemma itu dilema boongan dan seringnya orang terjebak dua pilihan doank~

BTW, saya mau curhat dulu~ **CHEAP SPOKEN! KAGAK USAH DIBACA KALO KAGAK NIAT!**  
>Sodara tau? Gameplaynya Zhu Ran udah muncul... Dan itu berarti saya harus rambling lagi demi menyebarkan virus-virus kebahagian saya sesudah nonton semua cutscenenya yang notabene bikin saya keluapan sukacita (halah)<p>

Yang pertama saya liat adalah cutscene ch6 (Pursuit of Yi Ling yang Wu forces). Nah~ cutscene dibuka dengan Lu Su ngomong apa getu ke Lu Xun (ya jelas saya nggak ngerti lha wong saya nggak bisa Jepang). Pokoknya Lu Xun itu kayaknya lagi ngelamun ato ngehang getu, sebelum njawab Lu Su. YA TIIIIIAAAAAANNNNNNN... itu matanya Lu Xun pas njawab... astaganagabonarjadiduahhhh... kok bisa2nya di dunia ini ada mata sebagus itu (ehm, bukan di dunia, sih). Astaga... inilah salah satu alasan kenapa saya paling suka Lu Xun DW8. Meski bajunya nggak sebagus yang dulu2, tapi at least matanya itu lho, MATANYA LU XUN ASTAGA... itu mata paling bagus yang pernah saya liat seumur hidup saya yang cuma 21 taon ini... Wewww, sumpah sampe2 saya pengen ngasih salah satu gelarnya Hyunseung, bias saya di B2ST, 'The Eyes Prince' ke Lu Xun. Tau kenapa? Soalnya, fansnya Hyunseung kan bilang matanya Hyunseung itu selalu 'tersenyum' dan berbinar2~ Lha matanya Lu Xun juga~

Trus, klimaksnya adalah pas Zhu Ran muncul. Sayang sekali saya nggak tau dia ngomong apa... *garuk tanah* Pokoknya tiba2 aja Lu Xun omong something like 'Yoroshiku' ke Zhu Ran. Lha si Zhu Ran langsung mandangi Lu Xun dan ngomong sesuatu. Nahhh... tau apa yang terjadi sesudah itu?

Lu Xun, dengan matanya yang kayak apalah (saya lagi nggak berniat sok puitis (simpan sok puitisnya buat fanfic aja~)), ngomong 'eh?' dan ngasih tatapan lolok bin blo'on banget ke Zhu Ran.

Sesudah itu... sebuah bagian yang bikin saya pengen banting laptop: Zhu Ran ngomong apa getu ke Lu Xun. AMPUN, DEKET BANGET JARAK NGOMONGNYAAAAAHHHHH! Sekarang saya tau kenapa kok pas sebelumnya saya ngecek di Pixiv, ada fanart Zhu Ran/Lu Xun pas ngomong dengan jarak lumayan nggak masuk akal ini! Ternyata ini biang keladinyaaaahhhh! Well, kalo pas dulu saya masih zaman jahiliyah (pas lagi suka berkubang di dosa yaoi), saya pasti seneng bagian ini. Tapi sekarang... ngeliat ship-tease kayak gini membuat saya jadi: (1) takut balik ke zaman jahiliyah, (2) setengah mati menahan diri dari pengen ngebom Koei. Seriously, apa percakapan mereka perlu dishot dengan cara yang ship-tease begitu?

Wokey, deh... intinya sesudah itu Lu Xun ketawa garink. Trus sebuah komen dari Lu Meng (kayaknya) menutup cutscene itu dengan damai tanpa adanya perang mulut dari Zhu Ran n Lu Xun...

Intinya: Zhu Ran adalah versi labilnya Lu Xun

Oh iya... satu hal lagi. Saya baru aja menemukan sebuah kesia2an dalam hidup. Saya baru nyadar bahwa setiap kali saya nonton cutscene DW yang ukurannya 1280x720 px tersebut, sebenernya saya cuma pake paling2 50x100 px, yaitu cuma buat ngeliatin sepasang matanya Lu Xun yang... Ya Tian... nggak bisa ngomong saya *dihajar gara2 lebay sangad* Nggak, bukan cuma masalah besar. Tapi itu lho... astaga pokoknya bisa blink2 getu~ nggak peduli Lu Xun lagi seneng, sedih, ngamuk, cegek, bingung, dsb... belum pernah satukalipun saya liat matanya Lu Xun nggak berbinar2~

Eh sori... tanpa sadar saya udah fangirling... Ehm, lupakan aib saya, ya...  
><strong>END OF CHEAP SPOKEN<strong>

Wokey~ that's all for today's chap! Seperti biasa, updatenya Senin minggu depan~ Yahhh... di chap selanjutnya kita akan break sebentar dan ngeliatin keadaan yang lainnya ***SPOILER***Cao Pi and co plus Jiang Wei and co***SPOILER* **Sekian dulu! _Zai jian_!


	77. Radical Turn

Ya Tian... telat update seminggu... *bakar diri*

Ya, sodara... sodara harus pengertian sama saya, lah... saya ini lagi bikin Tugas Akhir (skripsi versi arsitek) dan seminggu kemarin (mestinya sampe minggu ini) saya bakal full nulis proposal. Makanya itu saya sibuk setengah mati sampe nggak sempat update...

Ya udah~ itu aja, deh~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Jiang Wei<strong>_

Ya Tian... ini benar-benar perjalanan yang melelahkan!

Tapi, bukannya aku mengeluh, sih. Sepanjang perjalanan dari Gunung Emei sampai ke Gunung Ding Jun berlalu tanpa hambatan. Kami tidak berpapasan dengan seorang pun prajurit Shu, dan kalau pun berpapasan, mereka tidak mengenal kami dan hanya membiarkan kami lalu begitu saja.

Hanya saja, perjalanan ini jadi agak berat saat kami mulai memasuki Gunung Ding Jun. Ada beberapa alasan. Pertama, karena memang Gunung Ding Jun sangat terjal dan menanjak, sulit sekali mendakinya. Alasan kedua adalah karena saat ini sedang musim dingin, jalannya menjadi sangat licin karena salju dan es. Dan alasan ketiga, juga yang paling penting dan di atas segalanya, adalah karena rekan seperjalananku jadi hening sekali sesampainya kami di tempat ini.

Ya, Bing Bing, pemburu berambut putih yang aneh tapi baik hati ini menemaniku sepanjang perjalanan. Dia orang yang sangat peramah dan suka berkelakar. Kalau tidak bersamanya, pasti aku sudah akan mati bosan atau khawatir pada keadaan Yan Lu dan Huiyue di Gunung Emei. Untung saja ada Bing Bing yang selalu memberiku semangat.

Sayangnya, begitu kami memasuki area Gunung Ding Jun, Bing Bing diam saja. Wajahnya entah kenapa menjadi murung, tidak lagi menunjukkan senyum girang yang biasanya. Rasanya aneh sekali melihat orang ini tiba-tiba tidak berbicara. Apa karena rute Gunung Din Jun terlalu sulit, makanya dia sampai murung seperti itu? Kelihatannya tidak mungkin. Bing Bing bukan orang yang mudah menyerah!

Kami terus mendaki dan mendaki, sampai akhirnya tiba di sebuah tempat yang sangat tinggi. Dari sini, kami bisa melihat jalan yang sudah kami lalui. Di dekat sini, di sebelah barat dari tanah tempat aku berpijak, adalah sebuah tebing yang tinggi! Saat menengok ke bawahnya... astaga... benar-benar luar biasa curam dan dalam sekali! Yang begini sih daripada dikatakan tebing lebih baik dikatakan jurang! Di dasar dari jurang tersebut hanya ada pepohonan yang tertutup salju.

"Wah, Bing Bing! Akhirnya..." Aku menarik nafas panjang. "... kita sampai di Gunung Ding Jun!"

Tapi Bing Bing tidak berbagi semangatku. Anehnya, dia malah berjalan seorang diri ke dekat tebing tersebut dengan wajah kosong tanpa ekspresi, sangat berbeda dari biasanya. Kakinya hanya berhenti melangkah sesudah dekat sekali dengan ujung tebing. Entah sedang memandang apa ia sebenarnya...

Apa-apaan sih Bing Bing ini? Kenapa dia jadi aneh sekali?

Tanpa berbalik, orang aneh berambut putih itu memanggilku. "Jiang Wei, kemarilah sejenak."

Suaranya juga jadi dalam dan rendah, sangat berbeda dari suara riangnya yang biasa. Ada apa ini? Apakah Bing Bing sedang bersedih? Kalau iya, kenapa?

Akhirnya, masih dengan sejuta pertanyaan menggantung di kepalaku, aku menghampirinya dan berdiri di sebelahnya. Sekilas kulirik ke arah Bing Bing. Rupanya matanya, mata yang baru kali ini kulihat sendu dan sayu, memandang ke bawah.

"Ada apa, Bing Bing?" Tanyaku. Tidak bisa tidak, suaraku pun mengikuti perasaan sedihnya.

Bing Bing duduk, dengan kakinya menggantung di tebing tersebut. "Jiang Wei, kau tahu tempat apa ini?" Kalau boleh, aku ingin langsung menjawab 'Gunung Ding Jun'. Tetapi, sepertinya bukan itu maksud Bing Bing. Jadi aku diam saja, itu cukup untuk menjadi isyarat baginya agar melanjutkan. "Ini adalah tempat Sang Phoenix menjatuhkan dirinya ke dasar kegelapan yang paling dalam. Di bawah sana adalah tempat ia yang adalah cahaya menjadi kegelapan sepenuhnya."

APA?!

Apa yang dibicarakan Bing Bing sebenarnya? Sang Phoenix yang dimaksudkannya...

... Lu Xun?

"Syukurlah kau tidak ada di sini dan melihatnya." Ia berbalik sekilas, kemudian memandangiku dalam-dalam. "Tapi aku yakin, kau pasti bisa merasakannya, kan? Dua tahun yang lalu... musim dingin yang sama... di malam tahun baru itu..."

Musim dingin dua tahun lalu?

Ah iya... aku ingat. Malam tahun baru yang aneh itu, aku dan Yan Lu sedang mengikuti _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Semi(1). Hari itu gelap sejak pagi. Dan biasanya di musim salju tidak mungkin turun hujan, tetapi itulah yang terjadi. Saat itulah kami melihat sesuatu yang aneh. Sebuah cahaya yang sangat kuat terpancar dari langit tepat ke daerah Gunung Ding Jin. Sesudah itu, entah kenapa baik aku dan Yan Lu merasa ada sesuatu yang hilang, lalu diikuti dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, meski aku sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Barulah aku sadar bahwa aku sedang berada di tempat cahaya itu berasal.

Lalu, aku juga ingat beberapa minggu sesudah itu. Aku bertemu dengan Zhao Yun yang membawa Lu Xun dengannya ke Cheng Du, dan dia menceritakan segala kisah aneh tentang melihat Lu Xun untuk pertama kalinya di bawah dasar jurang ini(2). Waktu Zhao Yun menghampirinya... ya... Phoenix itu sudah tidak bernyawa.

Namun Zhao Yun mengatakan bahwa esoknya ia melihatnya dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Aneh sekali, bukan?

Dan... apakah tahun baru inilah yang dimaksudkan Bing Bing? Pasti.

"Kau juga melihatnya, Bing Bing?" Tanyaku perlahan, dan segera dijawab dengan anggukan. Sudah kuduga. "Tenanglah... untuk setiap matahari terbenam, pasti ada matahari terbit esoknya. Yahhh... Kecuali pada hari terakhir nanti, hanya ada matahari yang terbit tetapi tidak akan pernah tenggelam."

Bing Bing tetap diam dan memandang ke depan.

Sampai entah berapa lamanya, akhirnya ia berdiri lagi. Kali ini ia berbalik menatapku dengan pandangan lurus yang tajam. Wajahnya benar-benar luar biasa serius. "Jiang Wei, kau tahu kenapa aku bisa mengetahui tentang Sang Phoenix?" Tanyanya tiba-tiba. Bukan pertanyaan itu yang membuatku kaget, tetapi keseriusan yang tidak pernah kulihat sebelumnya. "Maaf aku tidak pernah memberitahumu sebelumnya. Sebenarnya aku adalah..."

"... Jian Bing? _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wu?"

Hening.

Dan maksudku, benar-benar hening. Sesudah aku memotong ucapannya, dia kelihatan diam seperti patung, entah kenapa. Aku masih memandanginya dengan alis terangkat. Heh, dia kira aku tidak tahu apa-apa...

Sesudah itu, barulah kehebohannya yang biasanya muncul.

"A-a-a-apa?!" Serunya dengan nafas tertahan sambil menggenggam dan mengguncang pundakku. Ya Tian... dasar _Si Xiang_ satu ini memang luar biasa berlebihan bukan buatan! Identitasnya ketahuan saja sampai seolah langit runtuh menimpa kepalanya! "Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?!" Tanyanya penasaran, seperti rengekan anak kecil saja!

Aku mendengus kesal sambil melepaskan pegangan tangannya. Bersama dengan makhluk bodoh seperti ini, siapa yang akan menyangka bahwa dia ini _Si Xiang_? Tapi, justru tindakan bodohnya itu yang meyakinkanku bahwa dia ini memang _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih pelindung Wu itu. "Mudah saja... kau gegabah seperti _Si Xiang_ aneh satu itu. Lalu, kau sukanya main gila dan bertindak bodoh. Kau bukan main cerianya dan bisa bertingkah seperti apa saja. Matamu berwarna abu-abu dan rambutmu berwarna putih. Dan... kau mau tahu apa yang paling meyakinkanku bahwa kau adalah Jian Bing?"

Harimau Putih itu langsung menggeleng kuat-kuat.

"Itu adalah kebiasaanmu yang tidak penting dan tidak efektif mengulang-ulang 'Lho' itu sebanyak tiga kali!" Tukasku sambil menuding. Yang dituding sampai terkejut bukan buatan. "'Lho? Lho? Lho?'-mu yang sangat tidak efektif tetapi menular pada siapa saja itu benar-benar ciri khasmu!"

Sampai di situ, aku berhenti. Tahu kenapa?

Bukannya karena aku memang sudah ingin berhenti mengatakan semua alasannya! Aku masih punya segudang alasan untuk meyakinkanku bahwa laki-laki berambut putih ini adalah Jian Bing! Maksudku, kalau mau menyamar, menyamarlah dengan becus! Kalau tidak becus menyamar seperti Jian Bing begini, bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tidak tahu?

Nah, hal yang membuatku berhenti berbicara adalah... karena wajah Jian Bing yang berubah tiba-tiba.

Lihat itu. Entah kenapa, tatapan matanya jatuh ke rumput di bawah kakinya, mulut melengkung dan hidung memerah. Benar-benar... seperti anak kecil yang baru saja gagal dalam ujiannya dan sekarang sedih bukan buatan.

"HUAAAAAA!" Tangisnya keras-keras sambil berlari ke arah pepohonan di sekeliling tebing ini, dengan gaya berlebihan bukan buatan pula! Lihat itu airmatanya sampai seperti Sungai Chang Jiang kalau terkena air bah! "Kenapa...? Kenapa kau menggagalkan rencanaku? Padahal inilah satu-satunya saat aku bisa tampil keren...! HUAAAAAA!"

Ya Tian... aku sampai tidak bisa ngomong apa-apa lagi. Lihat itu sekarang si Harimau Putih yang berjongkok dan menangis seperti anak kecil!

Setelah dipikir-pikir, aku baru sadar bahwa Jian Bing adalah satu-satunya _Si Xiang_ yang paling tidak keren. Dan, inilah satu-satunya kesempatan ia bisa tampil keren. Ya, kan?

Aku benar-benar kagok. Bagaimana bisa ada _Si Xiang_ yang seperti ini? Syukurlah _Si Xiang_ Naga Biru pelindung Shu tidak seperti ini. Kalau tidak, apa jadinya Shu ini? Hei, bukannya aku sedang mengejek Jian Bing, ya? Tetapi kupikir-pikir, bagaimana bisa _Si Xiang_ aneh seperti ini melindungi Wu? Mungkin Wu baik-baik saja selama ini karena ada Lu Xun di sana? Entahlah...

Tapi... kasihan juga...

Pada akhirnya, terpaksalah aku main gila sendiri. Sambil berlari-lari ke arahnya, aku melompat-lompat bak orang tak waras. "Oh, maaf! Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku yang salah! Aku akan terkejut! Jiang Wei akan terkejut!" Dengan begitu, aku berusaha berakting sebagus mungkin untuk membuatnya berhenti menangis. Apa mau malah aktingku terlihat berlebihan sekali! Kuharap tidak akan ada yang tahu aku bertindak sebodoh ini cuma demi menghentikan tangisan seorang _Si Xiang_ cengeng!

"WHOOOOAAAAAA! Ternyata Bing Bing yang bersama-sama denganku selama ini adalah Si Xiang pelindung Wu yang sangat keren dan tidak ada duanya!" Aktingku dengan gila bukan buatan dan melompat-lompat mengitarinya. "WHOOOOOOAAAAA! Aku kaget! Aku terkejut! Aku benar-benar-benar-benar-benar-benar shock sampai akan mati rasanya! WHOOOOOOOAAAAAA!"

Akhirnya, yang menghentikanku adalah gaya merujuknya Jian Bing itu. "HEEEEEIIIIII...! Aktingmu itu sama sekali tidak bagus, tahu?!"

Dengan demikian, aku berhenti sambil mendengus kesal. "Kau ini memang sukanya membuat orang serba salah! Aku tidak terkejut, dan kau menyalahkanku karena menggagalkan rencamu terlihat keren. Sekarang aku terkejut, dan kau bilang aktingku tidak bagus. Orang plin-plan sepertimu ini mau jadi apa?!"

"Tentu saja mau jadi _Si Xiang_! Memangnya mau jadi apa? Gorila?"

"Hei! Kenapa omonganmu jadi kasar seperti Yangmei?! Ah, aku tahu! Pasti kau yang mengajarinya bicara kasar, kan? Awas kau! Akan kulaporkan pada Lu Xun bahwa kaulah yang selama ini mengajari Yangmei berbicara kasar begitu!"

Begitu mendengar Lu Xun disebut-sebut, langsung Jian Bing menghentikan bantahannya yang sengit itu. "TIDAK! TIDAK! Aku sama sekali tidak bersalah apa-apa! Aku tidak mengajari _ling'ai_ berbicara kasar! Jiang Wei, kau jangan membusukkan namaku di hadapan _linggongzi_ seperrti itu!" Rengeknya sambil ber_kowtow-kowtow_. Nah... berlebihan sekali, kan? "Kalau sampai _Si Xiang_ yang lain mendengar ini, bisa-bisa mereka akan mengejekku macam-macam lagi! HUUUAAAAAA!"

Aku hanya bisa memukul jidat.

"Sudahlah... berhentilah menangis. Kau ini sudah jelek, akan tambah jelek saja kalau kau menangis..." Desahku.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak akan berhenti menangis sebelum kau berjanji tidak akan memfitnahku kepada _linggongzi_! HUAAAAAAA!"

AIYAAAA...! Tangisannya Jian Bing ini keras sekali, sih?! Benar-benar suaranya sampai membuat gendang telingaku terasa tembus! _Ya Tian... tahu diri sedikit dong, Jian Bing...! Kumohoooooooonnnn...!_ Rutukku dalam hati.

Parahnya, tangisan Jian Bing yang berlebihan bukan buatan itu benar-benar mendatangkan celaka pada kami!

"Hei! Suara apa itu?!"

CELAKA!

Aku langsung menarik Jian Bing untuk berdiri dan membawanya lari. "Kau ini benar-benar bikin masalah saja! Gara-gara suaramu yang mengguncang dunia itu, sampai-sampai prajurit peronda menyadari kehadiran kita! Nah, baru sekarang kau merasa keren?!" Seruku sewot luar biasa.

Bagaimana tidak?! Gara-gara ketidakpentingan Jian Bing ini, sampai-sampai kami dalam bahaya! Mau dia Si Xiang kek, manusia kek, bahkan gorila sekalipun, seharusnya dia tahu kegentingan situasi kami!

Akhirnya, Jian Bing pun sadar diri. "Ya Tian...! Kalau begitu kita harus lari, Jiang Wei!"

"Itulah yang kita lakukan sekarang! Kau pikir kita sedang ngapain, hah?! Arisan?!"

Sayang sekali, tidak peduli seberapa cepat pun kami berlari, tetap saja prajurit peronda itu berhasil menyusul kami! Kuda-kuda mereka mulai mengitari kami di tengah area pepohonan dan mengepung kami dari segala arah. Setidaknya ada selusin yang mengitari kami, dan kami benar-benar tidak bisa lari kemana-mana lagi! Sial...!

Salah seorang dari peronda itu, sepertinya pemimpinnya, mengacungkan tombaknya pada kami. "Kalian berdua! Sebutkan siapa kalian dan akan kemana kalian sekarang!"

Aku bertukar pandangan sekilas dengan Jian Bing. "Nggg... kami hanya pengembara yang sedang dalam perjalanan ke Wei, _xiansheng_! Kami sama sekali tidak ada niat busuk apapun!"

Orang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Di masa seperti ini kau ingin ke Wei? Apa kau tinggal di tengah hutan sampai-sampai kau tidak mendengar kabar apa-apa tentang Shu?" Aku hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan mendengar omongan prajurit itu. Ia pun menjawabku. "Setiap jengkal perbatasan Shu, baik Shu-Wei maupun Shu-Wu, dijaga dengan sangat ketat! Perintah ini diberikan untuk mencegah penipu Wu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix itu untuk melarikan diri dari Shu!"

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

Ya Tian... inikah rencana orang-orang Cheng Du itu? Mereka ingin menutup setiap perbatasan supaya Lu Xun tidak bisa keluar dari Shu, kemudian menangkapnya? Begitu? Aku menggeram perlahan, tetapi pada saat yang sama lega sekali. Itu berarti Lu Xun berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Ibusuri dan komplotannya, dan sekarang tengah malang-melintang di Shu. Kuharap dia akan baik-baik saja...

"Kabarnya, _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu pengkhianat itu, Zhao Yun, juga ada bersama-sama dengannya sekarang." Imbuh prajurit yang lain. "Benar-benar kurang ajar tikur Wu satu itu!"

"Oh iya. Baru kemarin juga sampai perintah dari Jendral Guan Yinping untuk memperketat perbatasan di Gunung Ding Jun karena katanya Jiang Wei, pengkhianat yang ternyata berhasil meloloskan diri itu, sedang melarikan diri kemari." Tambah yang lain.

Aku menelan ludah. Ya Tian... jangan sampai mereka tahu siapa aku sebenarnya.

Pemimpin dari pasukan peronda itu mendekat padaku. Lututku sudah gemetar tak karuan sangking tegang. "Hmmm... jangan-jangan kau salah satu dari orang-orang itu? Mungkinkah kau Jiang Wei, ahli strategi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang berkhianat dan sedang dikejar oleh Jendral Guan Yinping?"

Dengan cepat aku menggeleng. "B-bukan, _xiansheng_! Kami sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa...!"

"Dan kau?!" Kali ini ia menunjuk Jian Bing. Makhluk bodoh satu ini kenapa memasang wajah bodoh seperti itu?! Celaka...! Pasti dengan kebodohannya yang mengatasi langit ia akan membocorkan semuanya. "Siapa kau?! Dan apa urusanmu kemari?!"

Baru saja Jian Bing akan membuka mulut dan menjawab, tahu-tahu ada suara asing terdengar dari balik pepohonan!

"Oh! Ternyata kalian ada di sana!"

Kontan semua mata memandang ke sumber suara tersebut. Dari balik pepohonan, terlihat dua sosok orang asing berpakaian sederhana sedang menghampiri kami dengan berlari-lari. Aku? Aku jadi tidak tahu harus melakukan apa! Siapa dua orang ini dan mau apa mereka menghampiri kami? Yang aku tahu pasti, logat mereka adalah logat Wei yang luar biasa kental. Mereka bukan orang Shu!

"Siapa kalian?!" Kini tombak para peronda itu mengarah kepada dua pendatang baru tadi. "Apa urusan kalian kemari, dan apakah kalian mengenal dua orang ini?" Tanya komandang mereka dengan kasar.

Kedua orang itu berjalan mendekat. Tentu saja aku sedikitpun tidak mengenali mereka. Yang satu berambut pendek, sementara yang satunya sangat tinggi dan berambut sangat panjang(3). Mereka menghampiri kami dan kemudian dengan bersoja di depan para prajurit itu. Yang berambut panjang maju dan mulai berbicara dengan sopan dan bersahabat. Aku makin bingung saja dengan dua orang yang seperti bantuan datang dari langit ini.

"Selamat siang, _xiansheng-xiansheng_ semua!" Ujarnya. "Maafkan teman kami berdua ini kalau mereka membingungan _xiansheng_ semua. Kami berempat sebenarnya adalah ajudan Saudagar Fan dari Kota Luo Yang yang jauh di utara sana. Kami ditugasi kemari oleh juragan kami dalam rangka mencari kota di Shu yang dapat menjadi pasar baru untuk usahanya. Apa mau mereka berdua terpisah dengan kami! Syukurlah sekarang kami bertemu dengan mereka!"

Hah? Apa-apaan ini?

Komandan tadi mengerutkan kening. "Ajudan dari saudagar di Wei?" Tanyanya dengan nada tidak percaya.

Laki-laki tinggi berambut panjang itu mengangguk. "Kami sudah mendengar kabar tentang huru-hara di Shu. Sungguh kami prihatin sekali!" Ucapnya sambil menggeleng perlahan. "Tapi, bisnis tetap bisnis. Juragan kami berkata bahwa jika kami datang dengan niat baik, pasti tidak akan ada masalah. Lagipula, bukankah sebentar lagi tahun baru? Tahun depan adalah tahun yang sangat baik untuk memperluas bisnis, karena itulah juragan kami hendak memperluas bisnisnya sampai ke Shu!"

Aku cuma mengerjap-ngerjap saja, sambil dalam hati bertanya-tanya apa yang terjadi. Kulihat Jian Bing juga hanya memasang tampang bodoh seperti biasa.

Kali ini, orang yang satunya yang berambut pendek itu ikut maju. Suaranya lebih dingin dan lebih tegas daripada yang berambut panjang. "Kami harap kami bisa melanjutkan perjalanan kami, demi kelancaran bisnis juragan kami, _xiansheng_." Kemudian tangannya merogoh kantung yang terikat di pinggangnya. Uang emas. Diserahkannya uang itu pada si komandan. "Ini ada sedikit pemberian dari juragan kami. Mohon _xiansheng_ menerimanya agar perjalanan kami berhasil."

Komandan tadi, begitu melihat uang suap dalam jumlah besar itu, langsung tersenyum lebar dan melepaskan kami berdua. "Wuah! Ternyata kalian datang dengan maksud baik! Maafkan kami yang telah teledor mengira kalian yang bukan-bukan. Silahkan _xiansheng-xiansheng_ pergi dengan selamat!"

Dengan begitu, aku dan Jian Bing, serta dua orang Wei ini, langsung meninggalkan para peronda itu.

Syukurlah... kupikir aku akan mati...

Sampai jarak yang lumayan jauh dan memastika suara kami tidak akan terdengar lagi, aku berhenti melangkah. Membungkuk dalam-dalam dan bersoja, aku berterima kasih kepada dua orang asing yang telah menyelamatkan kami ini. "Terima kasih banyak kepada _xiansheng-xiansheng_ berdua! Aku dan temanku ini sangatlah berhutang budi pada anda! Jika sekiranya ada yang bisa kulakukan untuk anda, katakan saja! Mungkin aku bisa mengantarkan anda pada kota yang cocok untuk bisnis juragan anda itu?"

Kedua orang Wei itu saling berpandang-pandangan. "Tenang, _xiansheng_." Kata yang berambut panjang. "Tadi itu hanya akting kami supaya boleh masuk ke Shu, sekaligus untuk menolong anda. Sepertinya _xiansheng_ berdua sedang dalam masalah."

"Jiang Wei," _Si Xiang_ tidak penting ini berbisik di telingaku. "Seperti itulah namanya berakting. Kau harus belajar dari mereka berdua."

Tanpa menghiraukan ketidakpentingannya, aku segera menjawab si rambut panjang. "Benar! Benar sekali! _Xiansheng_ berdua bersedia membantu kami meski belum saling mengenal, seperti bantuan turun dari langit untuk kami."

"Kami hanya membantu karena kami merasa anda adalah orang baik." Jawab yang berambut pendek dengan datar. "Dan tenang saja. Kami sama sekali tidak mencari kota untuk bisnis apapun. Semua cerita tadi itu hanya karangan saja."

Baru saja aku akan menjawab, Jian Bing sudah mulai menepuk-nepuk punggungku. "Lho? Lho? Lho? Kau ini bagaimana, Jiang Wei? Bisa-bisanya kau tidak sadar kalau dia ini adalah Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei dan yang satunya... nggg... mungkin jendralnya."

Aku? Aku cuma bisa mengangkat bahu. "Yah, tentu saja aku tidak tahu. Aku kan tidak pernah bertemu Pangeran Cao Pi dari We..."

Eh?

APAAA?!

"PANGERAN CAO PI DARI WEI?!"

YA TIAAAAAANNNN...! Rasanya jantungku sampai keluar dari tenggorokanku! Secara refleks kucekik Jian Bing kuat-kuat! "Kau jangan bercanda yang bukan-bukan, Jian Bing! Kebodohanmu itu makin kentara saja!"

"Tapi memang temanmu itu benar..." Sahut si rambut pendek, masih sangat santai sekali meski identitasnya sudah terbongkar. Dan kalau memang itu benar...

"KAU BENAR-BENAR PANGERAN CAO PI DARI WEI?!" Astaganaga... apa-apaan ini?! Kenapa dari seluruh tempat yang ada di kaki langit ini, aku bertemu dengan seorang pangeran dari Wei di tengah hutan Gunung Ding Jun begini? Dan sedang apa dia di Shu malang-melintang berpakaian seperti rakyat jelata begitu?! "Kalau kau memang Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei, kau harusnya panik karena identitasmu terbongkar!"

Kenapa aku malah jadi sewot sendiri?! Di depan seorang asing pula! Dan di depan seorang Pangeran Wei pula!

Pangeran Wei itu mengangkat bahu dengan santainya. "Entahlah. Aku sedang merasa tenang secara pribadi. Jadi tidak apa-apa..."

"JANGAN TENANG SEENAKNYA BEGITU!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali. Masakan orang tenang kau larang." Sahut Jian Bing cuek.

"KAU JUGA JANGAN BIASA-BIASA SAJA KALAU BERTEMU PANGERAN WEI!"

"Ngomong-ngomong," sekarang si rambut panjang yang menyahut. "Namaku Zhang He, salah satu Jendral Wei."

"DAN KAU JUGA JANGAN MEMPERKENALKAN DIRIMU SENDIRI DI SAAT KALUT BEGINI!"

Tapi, meski aku bilang seperti itu, sebenarnya semuanya tenang sekali! Aku sendirilah yang kalut dan bingung. Habis bagaimana?! Ini adalah Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei, anak dari Kaisar Cao Cao. Bertemu dengan Pangeran Cao Pi saja akan membuat siapapun dari Shu merinding ketakutan. Bagaimanapun, berita kekejaman Keluarga Cao sudah sangat terkenal di Shu. Kalau seseorang bertemu dengan seorang Cao, bisa dipastikan dia akan panik dan langsung melarikan diri.

Tapi aku? Aku sedikit berbeda. Soalnya, Pangeran Cao Pi ini sedang menyamar jadi orang biasa, dan berada di Shu pula! Kok bisa-bisanya... Akhirnya, daripada takut, lebih tepatnya aku sedang kaget bukan buatan.

Tak lama, kami duduk beristirahat di tengah pepohonan sambil berteduh dari terik matahari.

"Sekali lagi perkenalkan." Zhang He, Jendral Wei itu, dengan ramah memperkenalkan dirinya serta pangerannya pada kami berdua. "Ini adalah Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei yang tengah menyamar untuk bisa sampai ke Shu. Aku adalah Zhang He, Jendral Wei yang menemani Pangeran Cao Pi untuk ke Shu dan mencari Sang Phoenix."

Mencari... Phoenix?

"Kalau begitu, perkenalkan juga!" Balas Jian Bing cepat sebelum aku sempat mengatakan apapun. "Ini adalah Jiang Wei, ahli strategi Shu murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang yang menjadi buronan karena dituduh berkhianat..."

"JIAN BING! Kau terlalu banyak bicara!" Bentakku gugup. Astaga! Orang satu ini mulutnya memang harus dikunci baik-baik!

Anehnya, mereka tidak terlihat begitu heran. "Tidak mengapa. Tok keadaan kita sama-sama dalam bahaya. Sebenarnya, dalam perjalanan kemari kami sudah berbagai berita tentang Shu." Kata Jendral Wei itu. "Sungguh kami bingung bagaimana kerajaan yang paling menantikan Sang Phoenix, kini sampai seolah ditunggang-balikkan langit dan bumi ketika Sang Phoenix itu benar-benar tiba. Kami juga sudah mendengar apa yang kau alami." Penuturannya berakhir dengan helaan nafas panjang.

Mendengarnya, aku juga jadi ikut sedih. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang terjadi dengan Shu ini...? "Begitulah, Pangeran Cao Pi dan Jendral Zhang He. Shu yang seharusnya menyambut kedatangan Sang Phoenix, kini malah mengejarnya seperti seorang buronan. Kami semua yang dekat dengannya dituduh pengkhianat dan akan segera dihukum mati kalau sampai ditangkap. Alasanku melarikan diri ke Gunung Ding Jun adalah karena seorang jendral yang berniat menghabisi nyawaku..."

Si Pangeran Wei langsung mengangguk mengiyakan. "Di Shu, pengkhianat adalah suatu kejahatan barat yang hanya dapat ditebus dengan nyawa..." Desahnya dengan lengan terlipat. "Ngomong-ngomong, kau bisa memanggil kami langsung 'Cao Pi' dan 'Zhang He'." Segera kuanggukkan kepala tanda mengerti. Kini mata Cao Pi beralih pada Jian Bing. "Dan kau? Siapa kau?"

"Meskipun sulit dipercaya..." Aku, dengan helaan nafas panjang, memperkenalkannya. "Orang ini adalah _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih pelindung Wu. Namanya Jian Bing dan dia telah melindungi perjalananku sampai saat ini."

Betapa kagetnya aku... bahwa Cao Pi dan Zhang He sedikit pun tidak kaget!

"Oh. Agak sedikit berbeda dengan _Si_ _Xiang_ Burung Merah pelindung Wei." Komentar Cao Pi datar.

Jian Bing mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu saja! Ling Guang itu kan _Si Xiang_ yang sangat menyebalkan dan sukanya mencari masalah! Dia itu benar-benar sukanya ribut sendiri dan mempermasalahkan hal-hal yang tidak penting! Apalagi sifatnya yang berlebihan itu, benar-benar membuat siapapun pusing melihat tingkahnya!" Cerca Harimau Putih itu semangat bukan buatan.

_Hei... tapi bukannya kau sendiri yang sukanya mencari masalah, ribut sendiri, mempermasalahkan hal-hal tidak penting, dan berlebihan?_ Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan itu. Tapi sudahlah... sebaiknya tidak perlu. Nanti kalau sampai dia menangis lagi, bisa-bisa para peronda itu dapat lagi karena suaranya!

Intinya, sesudah itu kami saling berbagi kisah. Aku menceritakan pada Cao Pi dan Zhang He sejelas-jelasnya mengenai apa yang terjadi, mulai dari kedatangan Ibusuri Shu, konflik yang sempat terjadi karena beliau memaksa pernikahan Zhao Yun dan Yan Lu, diangkatnya Zhou Ying menjadi putri Shu, Lu Xun dan Yangmei yang datang untuk menjenguk Zhou Ying, hingga berakhir dengan segala pengkhianatan Zhao Yun dan kami yang melarikan Lu Xun serta Yangmei dan Zhou Ying dari tahanan. Aku juga menceritakan mengenai nasibku dan Yan Lu sesudah itu, berikut dengan berita sepotong-sepotong yang kudengar tentang Lu Xun dan yang lainnya.

Cao Pi pun menceritakan perjalanannya pula. Sebenarnya dia tidak perlu menceritakan terlalu banyak tentang masa lalunya ketika ia masih memperalat baik Lu Xun dan Yangmei untuk keuntungannya sendiri. Lu Xun sudah pernah menceritakannya. Tetapi kisahnya mulai baru pertama kudengar ketika ia menceritakan tentang pertemuannya dengan seorang anak di Istana Wei di Luo Yang bernama Sima Zhao, yang kemudian membuatnya tersadar akan segala kejahatannya. Ia kemudian bertemu dengan _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wei, Ling Guang, yang kemudian membuatnya memutuskan untuk pergi mencari Sang Phoenix. Tak lupa juga ia menceritakan tentang bawahannya yang lain, Penasihat Guo Jia serta Jendral Li Dian, yang mengejarnya dan rupanya juga mencari Sang Phoenix. Mereka pun akhirnya berpisah dengan Cao Pi dan Zhang He mengambil rute barat lewat Gunung Ding Jun, sementara Penasihat Guo Jia dan lainnya lewat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di.

Tak terasa hari sudah sore ketika kami habis bercerita.

"Begitulah..." Cao Pi menutup penuturannya. "Akhirnya kami sampai di sini dan bertemu dengan kalian. Dan... ada apa, Jiang Wei?"

Memang keheranan Cao Pi itu sangat masuk akal. Sepanjang ia dan Zhang He bergantian menceritakan kisah mereka, aku terus-menerus memandanginya dengan tatapan mengamati. "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa... sulit dipercaya kau adalah Pangeran Wei bernama Cao Pi itu."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanyanya heran.

Aku tersenyum ringan. "Maafkan aku berbicara seperti ini. Tetapi rumor yang kudengar selama ini mengenai kau sangat tidak mengenakkan. Orang-orang Shu selalu mengatakan bahwa Wei diperintah dengan tangan besi oleh Keluarga Cao. Dan kau, Cao Pi, dikenal sebagai pangeran yang lebih tiran lagi daripada Kaisar Cao Cao." Ucapku berusaha jujur, tetapi tanpa nada menyinggung sedikitpun. "Siapa nyana rupanya kau sangat berbeda dari apa yang kudengar. Bagaimana kau bisa berubah?"

Cao Pi memang dingin, dan aku mengerti hal itu. Tetapi aku tahu dia adalah orang baik. Atau setidaknya, sekarang dia telah menjadi orang baik. "Lebih baik kau menanyakan ini pada Lu Xun." Jawabnya singkat.

Jian Bing dan aku saling berpandang-pandangan. Kami berdua tersenyum lebar.

"Aku seharusnya sudah mati. Cao Pi dari Wei harusnya sudah tinggal nama." Katanya sambil memandang ke bawah. Suaranya memang datar dan dingin, sesuai ciri khasnya. Tetapi entah kenapa terdengar sarat dengan perasaan yang tidak terucapkan. "Dari semua orang yang diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, akulah yang paling rendah."

Kalau ini orang biasa yang mengatakannya, mungkin tidak akan banyak berdampak meski tetap saja kalimat itu luar biasa.

Tetapi yang mengatakan ini adalah seorang Pangeran Wei.

Aku hanya bisa menghembuskan nafas panjang sangking kagum. Itu saja. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun.

Jian Bing berdiri tiba-tiba. Senyumnya jauh lebih lebar dari biasanya, sampai-sampai aku tidak percaya bibirnya tidak robek. "Cao Pi! Kau harus bertemu dengan _linggongzi_! _Linggongzi_ pasti akan sangat senang sekali bertemu denganmu!" Katanya, sebelum berbalik. "Hari sudah malam. Aku akan mencari kayu bakar untuk api unggun dulu, ya!"

Dengan begitu, Harimau Putih itu pergi meninggalkan kami.

"Yahhh..." Desah Cao Pi. "Kuharap aku bisa bertemu Lu Xun..."

"Pasti bisa." Aku menepuk bahunya.

"Kurasa, tidak semudah itu..." Sahut Zhang He tiba-tiba. "Sebenarnya, sebelum kami meninggalkan Luo Yang, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dari Dinasti Han Agung telah membawa Penasihat Jia Xu serta Jendral Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei, anak dari Jendral Xiahou Dun, untuk mencari Sang Phoenix di Wu. Mereka pasti tersesat tak karuan..."

Apa?!

Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dari Dinasti Han Agung? Bukankah ia telah gugur dalam pertarungan di Guan Su?

Baik Cao Pi dan Zhang He menyadari raut mukaku yang penuh kebingungan. "Maaf lupa menceritakannya padamu. Tetapi Panglima Besar Yuan Shao sudah kembali." Dengan demikian, Zhang He menceritakan segala hal mengenai panglima yang sudah lama hilang itu. Oh, rupanya alasannya mencari Sang Phoenix adalah karena Kaisar Xian dari Dinasti Han Agung telah menuliskan wasiat untuk menjadikannya kaisar yang selanjutnya. Entah aku harus senang atau kecewa. Rupanya bukan mencari Lu Xun karena dia adalah Sang Phoenix, tetapi cuma mencarinya karena surat wasiat Kaisar Xian terdahulu.

"Intinya, mereka sedang mencari di Wu." Zhang He mengakhiri penjelasannya. "Dari tabiat Panglima Yuan Shao, aku berani menjamin mereka dengan pasukan besarnya pergi ke Jian Ye untuk bertemu dengan Kaisar Sun Quan dari Wu. Entah apa yang terjadi sesudah itu..."

Mataku terbelalak lebar.

Kalau benar, itu adalah celaka besar!

"Celaka!" Seruanku membuat keduanya kaget, kemudian menembakkan tatapan bertanya padaku. "Memang nasib Shu harus habis sekarang juga!"

Cao Pi dan Zhang He, keduanya berpandangan sekilas sebelum langsung mendekat padaku. "Apa maksudmu?! Ceritakan yang jelas!"

Gugup dan panik, aku hanya bisa menuruti mereka. Baiklah, aku tahu mungkin akulah yang terlalu pesimis! Tetapi kita harus selalu memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk, kan? "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao dan yang lainnya menuju ke Wu untuk mencari Lu Xun. Mereka tidak akan menemukannya dan mencari ke Istana Jian Ye. Aku berani menjamin Lu Xun dan Yangmei pernah menceritakan keadaan Shu yang mencoba mencelakakan mereka entah pada Kaisar Sun Quan atau orang Wu lainnya." Jelasku perlahan berusaha menekan kepanikan. "Sekarang bayangkan. Panglima Besar Yuan Shao pasti akan bertanya dimana Lu Xun berada. Kaisar Sun Quan pasti akan menjawab bahwa Lu Xun berada di Shu dan tidak pulang-pulang. Pada akhirnya beliau pun akan menceritakan kekhawatirannya terhadap keadaan Lu Xun, yang mungkin tengah dikejar-kejar seperti buronan di Shu ini."

Untuk sesaat keduanya tidak menjawab apa-apa, berusaha untuk mencerna penjelasanku.

"Sekarang pikirkan ini. Panglima Besar Yuan Shao adalah Panglima Dinasti Han Agung. Kaisar terakhir Dinasti Han Agung, Kaisar Xian, telah tewas tanpa meninggalkan keturunan dan hanya meninggalkan surat wasiat yang isinya adalah bahwa Lu Xun-lah yang pantas meneruskan kekaisaran ini." Aku melanjutkan. "Begitu ia mendengar keadaan Lu Xun, orang yang telah dipilih sebagai Putra Mahkota Dinasti Han Agung, diperlakukan demikian buruk di Shu, tidakkah ia dan pasukannya yang besar itu akan menyerang Shu habis-habisan?"

Barulah kesadaran sampai di kepala kedua orang Wei itu. Mau tidak mau mereka pun jadi berbagi ketakutan yang sama denganku. Cao Pi, dengan satu tangan di bawah dagu, makin menambah kekhawatiran itu saja. "Dan... tidak sampai di situ. Sebenarnya Penasihat Jia Xu serta Jendral Xiahou Long dan Jendral Xiahou Mei juga membawa pasukan Wei di bawah komando mereka." Katanya dengan suara rendah. "Ditambah lagi, Lu Xun dan Yangmei ditambah Zhou Ying adalah orang Wu. Kaisar Sun Quan pun pasti tidak akan ragu mengerahkan jendral serta angkatan perangnya untuk menyelamatkan mereka kalau memang mesti dilakukan."

"Intinya, Shu mendapat serangan dari segala arah." Zhang He mengangguk sekali mengiyakan. "Dari Wei, dari Wu, dan yang paling berat adalah dari Dinasti Han Agung sendiri." Ditutupnya kesimpulan itu dengan helaan nafas kuat-kuat.

Belum selesai kami mencari akal yang tepat untuk masalah ini, sebuah suara derap langkah kaki kuda serasa membelah Gunung Ding Jun ini.

"Cepat! Itu mereka!"

Suara itu...

... Guan Yinping!

Aku segera berdiri, diikuti oleh kedua orang lainnya.

"Guan Yinping...!" Celaka! Celaka! Bagaimana dia bisa mengejarku sampai di tempat ini?! Dan... bagaimana pula ia bisa tahu aku sedang berjalan ke Gunung Ding Jun?! "Cao Pi! Zhang He! Cepat tinggalkan tempat ini!"

Namun terlambat...! Belum sempat mereka berkata-kata, berpuluh-puluh ekor kuda sudah menembus pepohonan, masing-masing dengan penunganggnya menyandang entah tombak atau pedang. Pemimpin mereka, Guan Yinping, berada paling depan.

Matilah aku...!

"Jiang Wei! Pengkhianat kau! Aku akan segera membunuhmu!" Seru Guan Yinping sambil berlari ke arahku, ia dan seisi pasukannya!

Tidak punya pilihan lain, akhirnya aku melepaskan senjataku dari kain yang membungkusnya, kemudian segera menangkis serangan Guan Yinping! Cih...! Sial...! Dia benar-benar putri dari Jendral Guan Yu yang perkasa itu! Keadaanku benar-benar terjepit, apalagi dengan ia berada di atas kuda!

Namun tepat sebelum prajuritnya yang lain menyerangku, Zhang He tahu-tahu melompat ke tengah-tengahku dan Guan Yinping! Diayunkannya senjata cakar besi di tangannya, seketika membuat kuda Guan Yinping tak terkendali. Kesempatan itu tentu saja langsung kugunakan untuk berdiri tegak.

"Pangeran Cao Pi!" Seru Zhang He. "Cepat! Pergilah dengan Jiang Wei!"

Baik aku maupun Cao Pi tak lantas melakukannya, meski Cao Pi sudah menggenggam tanganku. "Tapi... bagaimana denganmu?!"

"Yang penting kalian selamat!" Balasnya sebelum menjatuhkan satu kuda lagi. "CEPAT PERGIIIIIII!"

Celaka... apa Zhang He akan baik-baik saja?! Aku dan Cao Pi masih terlalu bodoh untuk melakukan sesuatu, sampai-sampai Zhang He dengan desisan kesal mendorong kami jauh-jauh, sebelum ia kembali pada lawan-lawan yang mengepungnya.

"ZHANG HEEEEE...!" Pangeran Wei itu dengan sigap berusaha bangkir berdiri, sebelum menghunuskan pedangnya dan siap menyerang!

"APA?! Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei ada di sini?!" Guan Yinping terperanjat. Diarahkannya senjatanya kepada kami. "Cepat! Tangkap orang ini juga! Pangeran Wei yang lalim dan biadab ini harus mati demi kedamaian di seluruh China!" Teriaknya menyemangati pasukannya. Dan memang mereka makin menggila saja! Dengan cepat pasukannya yang besar itu terbagi menjadi dua, sebagian menyerang Zhang He, sebagian lagi menerjang ke arah kami!

"PANGERAN CAO PI! CEPAT PERGIIIIII...!" Teriak Zhang He. Namun kulihat sebatang anak panah berhasil bersarang di pundaknya!

Celaka...! Bagaimana ini?! Harus bagaimana sekarang?!

"ZHANG HEEEEE!"

Sebelum Cao Pi kembali ke tengah bahaya itu, mau tidak mau aku terpaksa menariknya, meski aku sendiri punya keinginan luar biasa kuat untuk menolong Jendral Wei itu! Mau bagaimana lagi?! Guan Yinping sudah mengincar baik nyawaku dan Cao Pi! Kalau aku mati, tak apalah! Tapi kalau Cao Pi sampai terbunuh, dan kabar ini sampai di Wei... entah apa jadinya Shu! Angkatan perang Wei akan dikerahkan seluruhnya untuk menuntut balas!

Kutarik tangan Cao Pi, kemudian menariknya masuk ke tengah hutan yang lebih dalam. "Sebelah sini! Cepat!"

"Kau gila, Jiang Wei! Lepaskan aku!" Cao Pi yang sedari tadi tidak pernah menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah datar dan suara dingin, kini menunjukkan kegusaran dan kekalutan yang luar biasa. "Aku harus menolong Zhang He!"

"Kalau kau sampai mati, maka Zhang He, entahkan hidup atau mati, tidak akan bisa tenang sampai selamanya!"

Tetapi mustahil bagi dua pasang kaki kami berdua untuk mengalahkan kecepatan kuda-kuda itu! Guan Yinping dengan pasukannya berhasil menyusul kami dan menyerang dengan membabi buta! Aku dan Cao Pi sudah tidak punya pilihan lain selain melindungi diri! Sementara aku... aku... bagaimana caranya aku bisa membunuh orang-orang Shu ini?! Apakah ini yang seharusnya kulakukan?!

Kudengar teriakan Guan Yinping sembari ia menyerang kami dengan brutalnya. "Pengkhianat! Pengkhianat kau Jiang Wei! Kau harus mati!" Serunya bertubi-tubi, diiringi dengan umpatan dan sumpah serapah para prajurit Shu itu juga. Ya Tian...! Kenapa... kenapa aku harus berkhianat pada Shu? Aku tidak mau! Kenapa aku harus melawan kawan-kawanku sendiri?!

Sembari aku mengurusi para prajurit di depanku, aku sampai tidak menyadari bahwa Guan Yinping telah berpindah ke balik punggungku dan menyerangku!

"Matilah kau...!"

Terlambat! Aku tidak sempat berbalik!

Tetapi serangan itu tidak akan pernah mencapaiku! Senjata Guan Yinping bertumbukan dengan sesuatu, menimbulkan suara bising menulikan langit! Aku berbalik... untuk menemukan Cao Pi melindungi punggungku dari serangan Guan Yinping!

"CAO PI?!"

"Kau... Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei...!" Teriak jendral wanita itu dengan geram.

Cao Pi melirik ke arahku sekilas, tetapi tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Kembali perhatiannya terfokus pada Guan Yinping sementara senjata mereka masih beradu. "Jendral Guan Yinping! Hentikan segala kegilaanmu ini! Tarik pasukanmu segera!" Serunya sambil mengerahkan segenap tenaganya untuk mengalahkan lawannya.

"Cih! Kenapa aku harus mendengar seorang tiran dari Wei yang tidak berhukum?!" Umpat Guan Yinping merendahkan. Bagaimana Cao Pi tidak mengumpat balik, sama sekali di luar pengetahuanku. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal pengkhianat ini! Tetapi kau... aku akan membunuhmu juga! Orang-orang rendah dari Wei sepertimu harus dimusnahkan!"

Sambil terus melanjutkan menjatuhkan beberapa orang prajurit lagi, aku hanya bisa menggeram marah. Bukan! Bukan pada Guan Yinping! Ini... sialan! Yan Lu mengatakan bahwa Guan Yinping telah berubah sejak ia tinggal di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Apa yang mereka ajarkan pada gadis yang polos ini?! Kenapa sekarang sifatnya tak ubahnya dengan Ibusuri itu?!

Dari suara yang terdengar, sepertinya Cao Pi memenangkan adu senjata itu, meski tidak berarti Guan Yinping telah kalah. "Jiang Wei ini temanmu! Ia sama sekali bukan pengkhianat!" Teriak Pangeran Wei itu sebelum sekali lagi mengayunkan senjatanya. "Apa kau masih mempermasalahkan penipu dari Wu itu?! Kalau iya, biar kuberitahu satu hal, Jendral Guan Yinping! Orang itu sesungguhnya adalah Sang Phoenix!" Suara Cao Pi bergema, mengalahkan bunyi-bunyian senjata perang, seolah-olah hendak menulikan langit.

"Tahu apa kau?! Orang utara rendahan sepertimu berani-beraninya mengatakan hal seperti itu! Kau telah menghina Sang Phoenix yang asli!" Balas Guan Yinping sengit.

Bagaimana ini...?! Entah apapun yang kulakukan, jumlah mereka tidak habis-habisnya! Untuk setiap satu pasukan berkuda yang kukalahkan, akan muncul sepuluh yang lain!

"Jendral Guan Yinping! Aku tidak akan bisa meyakinkanmu!" Sekali lagi Cao Pi menangkis serangan lawannya. "Kau harus melihatnya sendiri dengan mata kepalamu! Dan kau akan tahu bahwa aku tidak berbohong!"

Guan Yinping tidak peduli. Dikerahkannya seluruh kekuatannya dalam serangan berikutnya. Senjata Guan Yinping mengenai senjata Cao Pi, tetapi pada saat yang sama kulihat seorang prajurit lain hendak menyerangnya dari belakang!

Celaka!

"CAO PI! BAHAYA!"

Baru saja aku akan berbalik untuk melindunginya, seperti bagaimana ia melindungiku tadi, sesuatu menghantam pelipisku dengan sangat keras! Rupanya seorang prajurit mengayunkan tombaknya dan mengenaiku! Detik itulah, kekuatan serasa lenyap dari tubuhku...

Cao Pi, begitu mendengar suaraku dan melihat yang terjadi padaku, langsung buyar konsentrasinya! "JIANG WEI!" Dan tepat saat itu jugalah, saat lengah hanya sepersekian detik, senjata Guan Yinping terayun mengenai punggunya! Cao Pi terpelanting, jatuh di tengah kerumunan prajurit!

"Tidak...!" Aku segera berdiri. Tapi... kepalaku... terlalu sakit! Saat aku melihat tanah tempat aku terjembab, kulihat darah di sekitar pelipisku. Ya Tian...!

"Matilah kalian berdua!" Guan Yinping menghampiriku, mengambil tombak apapun di dekatnya.

Mataku melebar saat melihat mata tombak itu tertuju ke jantungku.

Celaka...! Langit! Bumi! Siapapun... tolonglah!

Dan, tepat saat seluruh duniaku seperti runtuh di hadapanku, aku mendengar sesuatu dari dalam hutan. Suara auman! Suara auman harimau yang begitu keras mengisi relung-relung kaki langit! Suara seperti itu... seperti bukan suara dari dunia lagi!

Guan Yinping mengalihkan pandangannya dariku. Tombak itu berikut senjatanya terlepas dari tangannya. Mulutnya menganga lebar. Para prajurit yang bersama dengannya sama sekali tidak lebih baik! Mereka memandang ke sumber suara itu. Penasaran, aku pun berusaha sekuat tenaga menggerakkan kepalaku untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, meski aku sudah tahu apa.

Ternyata benar.

Di balik pepohonan itu, kulihat seekor harimau raksasa berwarna putih dengan loreng-loreng berwarna hitam! Tubuhnya mengeluarkan cahaya putih dengan aura kuat yang seketika membuat semua di sekelilingnya gentar!

Jian Bing...!

Sebuah auman terdengar lagi, gelombangnya seperti siap meluluh-lantakkan apapun yang ada di tempat ini. Para prajurit itu langsung terbirit-birit melarikan diri, tetapi yang terlalu takut hanya bisa mematung tanpa melakukan apappun!

Dan tepat sesudah itu, Jian Bing dengan wujud aslinya menerjang setiap orang-orang itu! Begitu tangan dan cakarnya bergerak, entah berapa banyaknya prajurit yang terhempas! Bagaikan binatang buas yang kehilangan anaknya, ia menghabisi kerumunan itu dengan kemarahan menyala-nyala! Harimau Putih... ya, Harimau Putih yang persis sama dengan yang menyelamatkanku di Gunung Emei saat itu!

Tetapi kali ini, Harimau Putih itu tidak lari membawaku pergi, melainkan melawan orang-orang yang hendak membunuhku!

Jian Bing... seandainya dia dalam wujud manusianya, aku tidak bisa membayangkan seperti apa wajahnya sekarang! Wajahnya yang biasanya tersenyum lebar, kini pasti memancarkan kemarahan yang luar biasa! Jika tidak, tidak mungkin ia sambil menyerang dengan membabi buta begitu! Namun satu hal yang tak luput dari pandanganku, ia tidak menumpahkan darah sama sekali meski dalam kemarahannya!

Jian Bing hanya berhenti sesudah tersisa satu orang lawan saja. Guan Yinping. Harimau itu menggeram, lalu menerjang jendral itu dengan kedua cakarnya! Dalam sekejap, Guan Yinping sudah terbaring di tanah dengan tangan Harimau Putih itu di atas pundaknya!

Sekali lagi Jian Bing mengaum. Ia seperti siap menerkam kapan saja! Barulah saat ini baik aku maupun Cao Pi menemukan kekuatan untuk bangkir berdiri.

"_S-Si Xi...ang_... Harimau Putih... Bai Hu...!" Pekik Guan Yinping penuh ketakutan. Suaranya bergetar, seperti suara kebanyakan orang yang tengah berada di antara hidup dan mati. Bahkan sangking takutnya, ia tak sanggup menggerakkan tubuhnya.

"Jian Bing...!"

Betapa kagetnya aku... ketika tiba-tiba Jian Bing berbicara!

Suaranya kuat, seperti sanggup mencabut pohon-pohon di sekeliling kami. "Sudah cukup kejahatanmu pada orang-orang yang disayangi ini...!"

Aku terdiam. Pertama, karena kata-kata itu. Tetapi yang kedua, yang lebih penting, adalah wujud Jian Bing yang tiba-tiba berubah. Tiba-tiba saja wujud aslinya kembali menjadi wujud manusia. Ya, wujud manusia yang biasa. Tidak hanya aku, bahkan Cao Pi pun terkejut. Apalagi Guan Yinping. Gadis itu masih tidak sanggup mengatakan apapun.

"Keterlaluan...! Orang-orang yang keterlaluan sepertimu... betapa inginnya aku menghabisimu sekarang juga!" Itu adalah tumpahan perasaan Jian Bing yang seorang _Si Xiang_. Dan sungguh... di balik senyum cerianya, rupanya inilah perasaannya yang sebenarnya. "Kau sudah menyakiti Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan sekarang kau pun ingin menyakiti Cao Pi dan Zhang He...! Kenapa... KENAPA?!"

Suara Jian Bing serasa menghentikan waktu yang terus bergulir.

"Kenapa kau berusaha membunuh orang-orang yang sangat disayangi _linggongzi_?!" Tangan Jian Bing bergetar hebat, seolah kapanpun siap menghabisi Guan Yinping. Tetapi hal itu tidak akan pernah terjadi sampai selama-lamanya. "Manusia tidak tahu terima kasih! Setiap hari kerjaanmu hanyalah membuat _linggongzi_ menangis saja! Apa tunggu sampai kau sendiri bisa membunuh _linggongzi_, baru kalian semua bisa puas?!" Dari kejauhan aku melihat sesuatu yang janggal. Apa itu tetesan mengaliri pipi Jian Bing dan jatuh di atas pakaian Guan Yinping?

Aku tidak pernah tahu bagaimana beratnya menjadi seorang Jian Bing. Bagaimana beratnya menjadi seorang _Si Xiang_ yang setiap detik dalam hidupnya harus melihat Sang Phoenix junjungannya itu berkubang begitu rendah dalam kehidupan manusia, hanya untuk manusia-manusia itu membalasnya dengan kejahatan. Mereka berhak marah. Segala yang dilakukan Jian Bing ini, aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Jika aku jadi dia, aku akan melakukan yang sama.

Tetapi yang lebih berat dari itu adalah melihat Sang Phoenix itu sendiri tidak menghanguskan manusia-manusia itu dengan kekuatan menghancurkannya. Mungkin itulah yang paling berat bagi para _Si Xiang_. Itu berarti, mereka juga tidak boleh membunuh bahkan membenci para manusia, tidak peduli bagaimanapun tidak tahu terima dirinya.

Dan karena itulah, Jian Bing pada akhirnya berdiri, dengan sekuat tenaga menahan kegeramannya. Kemarahannya yang tidak memiliki saluran keluar, akhirnya muncul dalam bentuk airmata.

"Guan Yinping, kejatuhanmu sudah begitu mengerikan. Kau sama sekali tidak bisa dibedakan dari Ibusuri Shu yang kejam itu, serta para shifu munafik dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Geram Jian Bing. Matanya tajam menatap lurus pada jendral wanita yang sekarang hanya bisa mematung itu. "Takdirmu adalah kehancuran."

Jian Bing...

Kulihat laki-laki berambut putih itu menyeka airmata di wajahnya. "Seandainya saja aku bisa bilang begitu...! Seandainya saja _linggongzi_ mengizinkanku menghancurkanmu...!" Suaranya bergetar hebat. "Tapi... tapi... aku tidak bisa dan tidak boleh melakukannya! Sudah cukup kau dan segala manusia lain yang menyakiti _linggongzi_! Aku tidak mau melakukannya juga!"

Dan... yang terjadi sesudah itu sama sekali tidak bisa dipikirkan.

Satu hal membuatku benar-benar bersyukur sekarang adalah aku manusia biasa. Aku bukan _Si Xiang_.

Jian Bing mengulurkan tangannya.

"Berdirilah..." Kata _Si Xiang_ itu. Kulihat seulas senyum di bibirnya. Senyum itu... rasanya begitu aneh dan familiar. Entahlah... senyum yang dibarengi dengan airmata itu sangat mirip sekali dengan senyum Lu Xun yang memaafkan. Kalau Jian Bing bisa sampai tersenyum seperti itu, dengan senyum milik Sang Phoenix, itu pasti berarti yang dilakukannya bukan sebuah paksaan. "Guan Yinping, bangun dan berdirilah..."

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Guan Yinping. Jendral itupun, sama seperti Jian Bing, membiarkan airmatanya mengalir dengan jelas. Aku tidak tahu airmata apa itu. Tetapi matanya tidak pernah lepas dari _Si Xiang_ di depannya.

Aku dan Cao Pi berjalan mendekat.

"Pulanglah, Guan Yinping. Dan segeralah bertemu dengan _linggongzi_." Jian Bing berkata. Kedua tangannya menggenggam bahu Guan Yinping kuat-kuat. "Cepatlah bertemu dengannya... sebelum semua terlambat."

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, tangis Guan Yinping pecah. "T-terima kasih...!" Nyaris saja ia akan jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, namun Jian Bing tetap memeganginya.

"Pergilah... kau harus segera menemukan kedamaian itu..."

Jendral itu hanya mengangguk, sebelum ia pergi meninggalkan kami dengan langkah berlari. Guan Yinping sudah tidak mengingat-ingat aku maupun Cao Pi lagi. Kebenciannya padaku dan pada Cao Pi entah hilang kemana sekarang. Yang tertinggal di tempat ini hanyalah kami bertiga, masih terlalu larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Jika pertarungan yang terjadi tadi adalah bagaikan kobaran api, maka apa yang tersisa dari kami hanyalah tinggal abunya saja.

Sesudah tersadar dalam dunia lagi, aku berjalan mendekati Jian Bing dan menepuk bahunya. Jian Bing memandangku sekilas seolah memintaku untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi apa yang harus kukatakan?

Akhirnya, Jian Bing-lah yang berbalik dan bergantian memandangi kami berdua. "Kalian... tidak apa-apa? Apakah terluka atau apapun?" Tanyanya sambil berusaha menghapus airmatanya.

Cao Pi menghela nafas. "Apakah Lu Xun yang menyuruhmu melindungi kami?"

Dengan penuh kejujuran _Si Xiang_ itu mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Bahkan setiap helai rambut yang jatuh dari kepala kalian pun harus kupertanggung jawabkan padanya!"

Aku tersenyum. Mungkin kata-kata Jian Bing agak berlebihan. Tetapi aku yakin ia memang memaksudkannya.

"Oh iya..." Tiba-tiba Pangeran Wei itu menyahut. "ZHANG HE?!"

Astaga! Ya Tian...! Aku benar-benar melupakan Jendral Wei itu!

Jadi dengan segera, kami bertiga kembali ke tempat Zhang He. Tempat itu sudah kosong, pasti karena telah mendengar auman Jian Bing dalam wujud aslinya tadi. Di antara bangkai-bangkai kuda dan senjata yang tergeletak, kulihat Zhang He terbaring di tanah. Belasan anak panah telah bersarang pada tubuhnya. Nafasnya terdengar berat, seperti bisa mati kapan saja.

Aku menjadi panik seketika. Apalagi Cao Pi, jiwanya terasa sampai tercerai-berai ke langit. Pangeran Wei itu berlari secepat yang kakinya izinkan. "ZHANG HE!" Aku dan Jian Bing mengikutinya dari belakang.

Zhang He mulai siuman, tetapi keadaanya tidak sedikit pun lebih baik. Nafasnya terputus-putus dan darah tak hentinya keluar dari mulutnya. "P-pangeran Cao Pi... syukurlah kau selamat..." Nada kelegaan di suaranya berkebalikan seratus delapan puluh derajat dengan perasaan kami. "Celaka... mataku terasa berat sekali... aku benar-benar ingin tidur..."

"Kau jangan bercanda!" Sergah Cao Pi sambil menggenggam tangan Zhang He erat-erat. "Kita berdua keluar dari Istana Wei di Luo Yang bersama-sama! Kita pun harus menemukan Phoenix itu bersama-sama!" Dengan tangan yang bergetar, ia mencengkram bahu Zhang He.

Aku memandang Jian Bing sekilas. Aku tahu apa yang harus dilakukan, tetapi aku ingin minta izin dahulu pada Jian Bing. Jian Bing hanya mengangguk dengan berat hati.

Kakiku berjalan mendekati dua orang itu. Tanganku di pundak Cao Pi. "Cao Pi, kau pernah melihat Lu Xun menyembuhkan?" Tanyaku, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan. "Sekarang juga, sembuhkan Zhang He."

Cao Pi memandangku seolah aku adalah orang yang paling gila di dunia. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Cao Pi, kau harus melakukannya! Kau pasti bisa!" Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat. Cengkramanku di bahunya makin mengeras. "Lu Xun, Phoenix itu, pernah menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkannya di hadapanmu, kan(4)? Ingatlah itu baik-baik! Mintalah kekuatannya itu, kau pasti akan mendapatkannya!"

Aku bukan mengatakan sesuatu yang ngawur. Aku sendiri pernah menyembuhkan seseorang dengan tanganku sendiri yang dipakai oleh Lu Xun menyalurkan kekuatan menyembuhkannya(5). Bahkan sebelum itu aku pernah melihat Lu Xun menyembuhkan istri seorang penasihat Wei bernama Guo Jia dengan menggunakan tangan penasihat itu(6).

Dan sekarang, dengan Cao Pi pun...

"Cao Pi!" Kali ini Jian Bing-lah yang berbicara. "Kenapa kau ragu? Kau sudah melihat _linggongzi_ menyembuhkan dengan kekuatannya, kan?"

Pangeran Wei itu memang ragu, tetapi penuh kepanikan memandang jendralnya yang sudah di ambang hidup dan mati.

Dua pasang mata, mataku dan mata Jian Bing, menatapanya tajam, menuntutnya untuk segera melakukan sesuatu, meski kami semua tahu mungkin hal itu adalah hal yang sangat mustahil, khususnya untuk seorang Cao Pi. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk memberitahukan sumber kekhawatirannya. Siapakah Cao Pi? Bukankah dia sendiri yang tadi bilang bahwa dari semua orang yang diberi kesempatan bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, dialah yang paling rendah?

Tapi satu hal yang aku yakin.

Setiap orang, tidak peduli seberapa buruknya masa lalunya, memiliki masa depan.

Dan pada akhirnya, Cao Pi membulatkan hatinya. Kedua ibu jarinya bertaut. Kedua telapak tangannya, sekarang di depan dada, seperti membentuk sebuah sayap. Matanya terpejam erat-erat, seolah itulah harapannya untuk hidup.

"Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix..."

Aku tidak tahu apakah Cao Pi sendiri menyadarinya atau tidak. Namun aku dan Jian Bing, juga Zhang He yang sudah nyaris kehilangan kesadaran dirinya, begitu terkejut saat melihat kedua belah tangannya yang bercahaya, makin lama makin kuat membutakan!

"...dia yang kau kasihi, terluka..."

Perlahan tangannya bergerak, berhenti di atas dada Zhang He. Cahaya putih di tangannya seketika tersalur ke tubuh jendral Wei itu.

"... kumohon sembuhkanlah dia, seperti kau menyembuhkan orang-orang lain yang kau kasihi..."

Dan saat itu juga, sekujur tubuh Zhang He diliputi cahaya putih yang lembut namun menyilaukan! Dan, tak ayal lagi, seluruh luka-lukanya menutup. Kekuatan itu telah mengaliri tubuh si jendral Wei sehingga pulihlah ia. Matanya menjadi penuh dan terbuka lebar oleh keterkejutan saat memandangi pangerannya. Bukan hal yang aneh. Tak ada yang tak kaget saat melihatnya.

Zhang He... sembuh.

Perlahan cahaya putih itu meredup, sebelum hilang sama sekali. kini Zhang He telah duduk dengan punggung tegak, masih penuh dengan ketakjuban dan keheranan.

Apalagi Cao Pi. Yang dapat ia lakukan hanyalah memandangi kedua belah tangannya.

"A-apa..." Pangeran Wei itu menggeleng, berujar dengan suara terbata-bata. "... apa itu... tadi?"

Jian Bing tersenyum hangat. Ditepuknya bahu Cao Pi. "_Linggongzi_ menyembuhkan Zhang He dengan tanganmu. Kau tidak tahu?" Tanyanya tanpa menuntut jawaban. "Nanti kalau kau bertemu dengannya, jangan lupa berterima kasih, ya! Soalnya setiap kali menyembuhkan, _linggongzi_ akan kehilangan kekuatannya dan merasa sakit..." Ucapnya dengan nada sedih.

Hah?

Tentu saja mendengar itu, dahiku berkerut. Lu Xun kehilangan kekuatan dan merasa sakit kalau menyembuhkan? Apa benar? Selama ini aku tidak pernah melihatnya kesakitan kalau menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkan. Kalau memang benar, kenapa bisa...?

Aku menggeleng dalam hati. Aku tidak tahu, dan tidak akan pernah tahu jawabannya kalau aku tidak langsung menanyakannya pada Lu Xun. Jadi aku segera menyingkirkan pikiran itu dari kepalaku.

Kulihat Cao Pi hanya mengangguk, masih terlalu takjub untuk dapat mengutarakan sesuatu. Begitu pula halnya dengan Zhang He.

Aku menghela nafas panjang. Lega sekali. Aku tidak tahu apa yang menjadi nasibku sesudah ini. Apa Guan Yinping masih akan nekat menangkapku sesudah kejadian malam ini? Kurasa tidak. Dan lagi, bagaimana dengan Cao Pi dan Zhang He yang ingin bertemu Lu Xun. Sesudah malam hari ini, mereka berdua pasti makin berapi-api ingin segera menemuinya.

Kutegakkan kedua kakiku, kuulurkan tanganku di depan kedua pembesar Wei itu. "Cao Pi, Zhang He, kalian ingin bertemu Lu Xun, kan?" Tanyaku. Mereka mengangguk. "Ayo kita pergi. Berada di sini tidak akan membawa kalian lebih dekat padanya."

"Ah, kau ingin membawa Cao Pi dan Zhang He kembali ke Gunung Emei, Jiang Wei?" Tanya Jian Bing.

Aku mengangguk. "Kita akan berkumpul dengan Yan Lu dan Huiyue dulu. Sesudah itu, kita akan berunding baik-baik apa yang harus kita lakukan. Apakah kita akan pergi bersama-sama mencari Lu Xun, atau kita tetap menunggu saja." Jelasku sebelum memandangi kedua orang Wei itu. "Apakah kalian bersedia?"

Mereka saling memandang, sepertinya tengah bertukar pikiran hanya menggunakan tatapan mata saja. Sampai pada akhirnya Cao Pi menjawab. "Apakah kami tidak akan membebani kalian?"

Alisku terangkat.

Cao Pi berdehem, sebelum memperjelas pertanyaannya. "Maksudku... apakah kau tidak takut padaku, Jiang Wei?" Tanyanya dengan nada tajam. "Guan Yinping benar. Aku adalah pangeran Wei yang lalim dan tidak berhukum. Aku mungkin saja bisa membunuhmu, atau mungkin saja aku tengah merancangkan sesuatu yang buruk untuk Shu ini. Mungkin aku menjebakmu. Apa kau tidak takut membawaku?"

Oh... jadi itu maksudnya.

Kuulurkan tanganku, membantunya berdiri.

"Cao Pi, kau adalah saudaraku... saudara kami semua, sekarang." Tanganku kulingkarkan padanya, kemudian memberinya pelukan persaudaraan. Aku tidak peduli apa yang menjadi reaksi Cao Pi. Kalau semisalkan apa yang ia katakan barusan memang benar, biarlah itu terjadi. Yang jelas, dia harus tahu bahwa aku... kami, tidak menganggapnya seperti itu. "Lu Xun, yang telah menggunakan tanganmu untuk menyembuhkan Zhang He, adalah alasan kenapa kau datang ke Shu. Itu sudah cukup meyakinkanku bahwa kau tidak memiliki niat busuk apapun."

Pangeran Wei itu terhenyak.

Ia membalas pelukanku, dan itu cukup untuk mengatakan balasannya. Ia tidak perlu mengatakan apapun lagi.

Pelukan kami lepas. "Ayo kita pergi." Kataku.

Cao Pi mengangguk, diikuti kedua orang lainnya.

Dan dengan begitulah aku dan Jian Bing, ditambah dengan dua orang teman baru kami, pulang kembali ke Gunung Emei kepada Yan Lu dan Hui Yue.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 52 (Whom Is It For) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 56 (Gathered Soul) kalo udah lupa~

(3) Wokey. Saya inget pertama kali saya bilang ke sodara kalo Coloured Glaze ini universenya DW7 (kecuali chara baru di DW8). Tapi, sesudah saya membandingkan tampangnya Cao Pi n Zhang He di DW7 dan DW8, saya dengan TERPAKSA sekali harus ngomong bahwa... saya JAUH lebih suka tampang mereka di DW8. So... kayaknya saya bakal pake DW8 universe untuk 2 orang ini, deh... hehehe...

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 5 (Mystical Mercy) kalo udah lupa~

(5) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 39 (Little Ones) dan chapter 40 (The Sleepless Guardian) kalo udah lupa~

(6) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 5 (A Gift For Foreigner) kalo udah lupa~

That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama (Senin)~ Moga2 saya nggak telat dan doakan supaya proposal saya diterima dengan tanpa halangan~ Thanks for reading! _Zai jian_!


	78. The Great Vice

Dengan alasan yang sama dengan update sebelumnya, kali ini pun saya telat update...

Yups... WUAAAAAAA~ saya lagi sibuk2nya nulis proposal nih sodara... Dan asli seasli-asli-asli-asli-aslinya saya LUPA. Bukannya saya mau menunda2 ato nggak punya tabungan chap. Tapi sungguhan saya lupa seminggu untuk update dan baru inget malem2 ini... Muup... *kowtow 1000x abis itu dibakar*

Neeway, saya sebelumnya mau cerita nih sodara~ saya kan udah skripsi AKA tugas akhir. Nah, masih inget nggak dulu saya pernah ngomong dan minta didoakan supaya saya dapet dosen profesor saya yang baik hati banget itu? Nahhh... akhirnya dosen tsb bersedia jadi dosen pembimbing saya, sodaraaaaaa~~~ *tebar konfeti* so, buat siapapun readers yang udah bersedia mendoakan author cacad ini demi mendapatkan dosen pembimbing idamannya, saya ucapkan TERIMA KASIH YANG SEBESAR-BESAR-BESAR-BESARNYA... I laph yu ful! *halah*

Wokey! Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Entah sudah berapa lama Xiahou Mei meninggalkan rumahnya, Istana Wei di Luo Yang, ia tidak pernah menghitungnya.<p>

Bagi Xiahou Mei, ia sedang berada di tempat yang asing, di tengah-tengah entah dimana. Padahal, sudah jelas-jelas panji-panji kota itu menuliskan bahwa mereka berada di kota Jiang Ling. Tanpa arah dan tujuan, jendral wanita itu keluar dari gedung pemerintahan kota tersebut, kemudian berjalan mengikuti kemana angin menuntunnya. Apa saja, asal tidak berada di tengah keramaian tersebut.

Berada bersama-sama denga orang-orang itu hanya membuat kepanya makin pusing, serasa bisa pecah kapan saja. Xiahou Mei lebih memilih tempat dimana ia berpijak sekarang, di jalanan kota yang sepi karena sudah hampir tengah malam. Pasti para penduduk sudah tidur semuanya.

Sesudah perjalanan panjang, akhirnya Yuan Shao dan jendral yang ikut dengannya beserta angkatan perang raksasa mereka, sampai di Kota Jiang Ling. Kota ini adalah kota yang sangat besar, nyaris sebesar Jian Ye, dan merupakan ibukota Provinsi Jing. Karena itulah, angkatan perang mereka bisa masuk ke dalamnya dan tidak perlu berkemah di luar seperti biasa. Di kota ini, mereka disambut oleh para pembesarnya dengan ramah.

Dan sekarang ini, orang-orang itu tengah berpesta.

Xiahou Mei melangkahkan kakinya menuju ke tembok kota Jiang Ling yang tinggi menjulang. Ia memanjat tangga yang membawanya ke menara pengawasan. Dari sinilah ia dapat melihat seisi Wu, dengan Shu sudah dekat sekali di sebelah barat. Menurut perhitungan, seminggu lagi mereka akan tiba di perbatasan Wu-Shu.

Angin sepoi-sepoi musim dingin menerpa, seketika membuat jendral Wei itu mengantuk. Betapa inginnya ia kembali ke gedung pemerintahan tersebut, ke kamarnya, dan segera tidur. Apa mau orang-orang itu masih berpesta? Tentu sangat tidak sopan sekali jika ia tidur duluan.

Xiahou Mei mendengus kesal. Kenapa ia bisa mendarat di sebuah negri antah-berantah seperti ini, dengan orang-orang yang tidak ia kenal?

"Wah! Rupanya Xiahou Mei ada di sini!"

Bukan main terkejutnya Xiahou Mei saat mendengar suara tersebut. Ia menoleh, untuk menemukan Ling Tong tengah memanjat tangga ke menara tempatnya berada. Ling Tong, jendral Wu itu, memasang cengiran lebar seolah puas diri karena berhasil menemukan Xiahou Mei. Sebagai balasan, Xiahou Mei hanya melengos saja, seolah-olah jendral Wu itu tidak ada di sini.

Ling Tong sama sekali tidak menanggapi keketusan Xiahou Mei. Entah dengan tidak tahu dirinya atau karena sifatnya yang peramah itu, ia mendekati Xiahou Mei dan berdiri di sebelahnya. "Hei, kau tidak kembali?" Tanyanya. "Semua mengkhawatirkanmu."

"Semua?" Ulang Xiahou Mei tanpa memandang lawan bicaranya. "Untuk apa mengkhawatirkanku? Mereka semua pasti sibuk dengan dirinya masing-masing. Dan kau, kenapa kau ada di sini sekarang?" Suaranya terdengar ketus, berharap Ling Tong akan meninggalkannya seorang diri.

Tetapi Xiahou Mei harus kecewa. Ini bukannya membuat Ling Tong pergi, malah menahannya di sana. "Ya Tian... cara bicaramu ketus sekali, ya? Masih lebih ketus dibandingkan dengan Meimei kalau sedang mengamuk!" Tentu saja Xiahou Mei kesal mendengarnya. Ia? Dibandingkan dengan putri Wu semberono yang tak tahu aturan itu? "Kau tidak suka berkumpul dengan yang lainnya?"

Jendral Wei itu mengangkat bahu. "Sebenarnya tidak semuanya, tentu saja. Aku hanya tidak suka dengan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Setiap kali selalu saja dia yang banyak omong." Dengusnya kesal. "Dan omongannya itu tidak pernah berubah. Entah menyombongkan Keluarga Yuan lah, entah membangga-banggakan Dinasti Han Agung lah, dan segala tindakan heroiknya selama menjadi panglima dan mengalahkan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning serta dorna Dong Zhuo."

Sebagai balasan, Ling Tong hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?!" Tersinggung, Xiahou Mei membentak. "Kau sendiri apa tidak bosan mendengarnya?! Mendengar semua celotehan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao membuat kupingku panas!"

Sampai di sini, Xiahou Mei terdiam. Tapi, kalau dipikir-pikir, memang Ling Tong tidak pernah terganggu dengan segala omong besar Yuan Shao. Dan bukan hanya itu... rasanya orang-orang Wu yang lainnya juga. Biasanya ia akan melihat Ling Tong dan Gan Ning berdecak kagum mendengar cerita yang sudah dilebih-lebihkan itu, sementara Lü Meng memuji. Bahkan Sun Shang Xiang, putri Wu itu, tidak pernah merasa keberatan menghabiskan waktunya untuk mendengar cerita-cerita Yuan Shao, meski mungkin ia sendiri juga memiliki kelebihan-kelebihan lain untuk disombongkan.

Ada apa dengan orang-orang Wu ini. Apakah mereka sebegitu bodohnya sampai-sampai tidak mengerti bahwa semua cerita Yuan Shao itu terlalu dilebih-lebihkan, dan memang tujuannya untuk menyombongkan diri sendiri?

"Jadi, menurutmu..." Ucap Ling Tong. "... Panglima Besar Yuan Shao itu sombong?"

Xiahou Mei memandang Ling Tong seolah dia adalah makhluk gila yang tiada duanya. "Kau masih bertanya?"

Sekali lagi jendral Wu itu tertawa.

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shao luar biasa sombongnya! Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat di bawah kaki langit ini orang sesombong dirinya!" Keluh Xiahou Mei menumpahkan kejengkelannya. "Memangnya sehebat apa sih Keluarga Yuan itu? Kalau memang hebat, kenapa dia bisa sampai kalah di Guan Du? Kuharap nama Keluarga Yuan akan lenyap dari dunia ini!"

"Hus! Kau ini sangking tidak sukanya pada Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, sampai menyumpahinya begitu!" Tegus Ling Tong, tetapi masih sambil tertawa sangking melihat kekesalan Xiahou Mei yang baginya sangat konyol.

Sesudah itu, Xiahou Mei tidak menawarkan pembicaraan lagi. Entah karena kesal pada Ling Tong, atau karena tidak ingin bicara apapun.

"Hei," Sahut Ling Tong. "Kau mau tahu bagaimana cara mengukur tingkat kesombongan seseorang?"

Xiahou Mei menoleh, tetapi tidak mengangguk atau mengatakan apapun.

"Caranya, lihat sebenci apa dia pada orang yang sombong."

Alis Xiahou Mei terangkat sangking bingungnya ia. Sambil menunduk sejenak ia berpikir. Masalahnya, ia tidak pernah melihat bagaimana panglima yang luar biasa sombong itu bersikap kalau ia bertemu dengan orang sombong yang lain. Jadi, sampai lama jendral Wei itu berpikir... sampai tiba-tiba ia menyadari maksud perkataan Ling Tong.

"APA?!" Bentaknya kesal. "Jadi kau bilang aku adalah orang sombong?! Begitu?!"

Daripada minta maaf dengan takut-takut atau balas membentak, Ling Tong hanya menyengir saja. "Lho? Kau tidak tahu? Kesombongan itu adalah kejahatan yang paling besar." Katanya. "Kau tahu kenapa? Kadang pembunuh dan pembunuh lainnya bisa berkumpul dan membuat kelompok pembunuh. Perampok dan perampok lainnya bisa membentuk kelompok perampok. Bajak lain membentuk kelompok bajak laut, dan sebagainya. Tapi orang sombong, apa kau pernah melihat kumpulan orang sombong?"

Segera Xiahou Mei menggeleng.

"Nah, itulah kenapa kesombongan itu sangat menghancurkan. Perbuatan jahat lainnya mungkin bisa mempersatukan. Hanya kesombongan saja yang tidak bisa. Sebab semakin sombong seseorang, ia akan makin membenci orang sombong lainnya." Jelas jendral Wu itu.

Ini barang baru untuk Xiahou Mei. Dengan dahi berkerut ia bertanya. "Apa ini salah satu ajaran dari Wu?" Tanyanya. "Rasanya agak berlebihan sekali kalau kau bilang kesombongan itu adalah kejahatan paling besar."

"Dimana salahnya?" Tanya Ling Tong cepat.

"Karena ada banyak kejahatan lain yang bisa disembuhkan dengan kesombongan, kan? Kupikir kesombongan itu tidak sebegitu jahat." Jawab Xiahou Mei cepat. Entah kenapa sekarang ia sedang berusaha membenarkan kesombongan itu sendiri, padahal bukankah awalnya ia menuduh Yuan Shao karena kesombongannya? "Maksudku, apa kau tidak pernah lihat bagaimana para prajurit yang pengecut dan takut mati dididik? Mereka diajari bahwa mereka lebih dari itu, dan bahwa mereka harus bisa berbangga pada kehebatan diri sendiri. Kadang kala, kesombongan itu baik."

Ling Tong masih tersenyum lebar. "Oh, jadi begitu cara prajurit Wei dididik..."

"Kalau di Wu?" Gadis itu menoleh.

"Yah, kami hanya diajari bahwa kami bertarung demi orang-orang yang kami sayangi. Dan kalau kami berani, maka itu akan menyenangkan kaisar kami, atasan kami, keluarga, dan teman-teman kami. Dan kalau kami berhasil membuat mereka tersenyum, maka kami sendiri yang akhirnya senang." Jawabnya. "Intinya, kami tidak diajari berpikir 'betapa hebatnya aku bertarung dengan seberani ini.' Kami diajari berpikir 'aku telah menyenangkan orang-orang yang menyayangi aku. Itu sudah cukup untukku.'"

Untuk sesaat Xiahou Mei tak mengatakan apapun. Dipandanginya jendral itu dengan perasaan penuh kebingungan, sekaligus sedikit perasaan merendahkan. Kalau begitu, pantaslah Wu tidak pernah memiliki daerah kekuasaan seluas Wei dengan kekuatan militer yang kuat. Orang-orang yang begitu menggampangkan segala sesuatu dan tidak mementingkan martabat sendiri, bagaimana bisa maju?

Keduanya hening untuk sejenak. Ling Tong bersandar pada dinding setinggi pinggang dari menara pengawasan tersebut. Matanya memandang ke langit musim salju yang berbintang. "Kau tahu? Kejahatan dan kelaliman kita membuat kita seperti binatang, kan? Hawa nafsu, keserakahan, kerakusan, pengecut, kemalasan, semua menyebabkan kita bertindak seperti binatang."

"Tentu saja." Jawab Xiahou Mei. "Hanya kejahatan kesombongan ini saja yang tidak membuat kita jadi seperti binatang."

Ling Tong menoleh. "Memang tidak." Katanya. "Itu membuat kita jadi lebih seperti _yaoguai_!"

Dikiranya Ling Tong akan mengatakan 'itu akan membuat kita menjadi manusia bermartabat.' Siapa nyana jendral ini dengan tanpa ragu mengatakan itu makin mirip _yaoguai_?!

"Apa maksudmu?!" Jendral Wei itu menarik kerah baju Ling Tong. Wajahnya penuh kekesalan.

"Tenang... tenang... santai saja..." Katanya dengan cengirannya yang masih sama sejak tadi. Betapa inginnya Xiahou Mei melayangkan tinjunya pada manusia aneh satu ini! "Sekarang pikirkan baik-baik. Orang yang rakus akan makan sepuluh kali sehari. Tetapi orang yang sombong akan makan dua puluh kali sehari, bukan karena ia menyukai makanan tersebut atau lapar, tetapi ia ingin membuktikan pada semua orang betapa makmur dan kayanya ia."

Xiahou Mei melepas kerah baju Ling Tong dari tangannya. "Memangnya kenapa kalau ia ingin membuktikan diri pada semua orang? Toh itu tidak akan melukai orang lain! Kalau orang lain tidak mau mendengar kesombongannya, tinggal suruh tutup kuping saja."

Sebenarnya, Ling Tong ingin menjawab, 'kalau begitu, kenapa kau juga tidak tutup kuping saat Panglima Besar Yuan Shao menyombongkan diri?' Tapi niat itu diurungkannya. "Yah, kalau masalah makanan sih tidak apa-apa. Tapi bagaimana kalau kasusnya tentang sepasang kekasih? Laki-laki ketiga akan datang dan merebut gadisnya, bukan karena ia mencitai gadis itu tetapi hanya semata-mata ingin membuktikan bahwa dia adalah laki-laki yang lebih hebat daripada kekasih gadis itu?" Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Nah, itu kan gawat sekali, Xiahou Mei!"

Xiahou Mei mulai jengkel sendiri. Apa-apaan jendral Wu ini sedang mengguruinya?

"Intinya, musuh orang sombong adalah semua orang di dunia yang lebih kaya, lebih kuat, lebih cakap, lebih baik darinya!" Ling Tong menyimpulkan. "Benar kan, Xiahou M..."

Betapa kagetnya Ling Tong saat Xiahou Mei sudah tidak berdiri di sebelahnya. Gadis itu pergi menuju tangga dengan langkah lebar dan cepat.

"Aku tadinya ingin sendirian di sini, apa mau kau menggangguku. Sudah begitu, kau mengguruiku pula!" Gerutu Xiahou Mei sebelum menapaki tangga tersebut.

Ling Tong hanya menyengir lagi. Ia mendekat... dan segera melompat menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh! Dalam sekejap ia sudah memijak di tanah sementara Xiahou Mei masih berada di tangga.

Jendral Wei itu, tidak mau kalah, akhirnya juga menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh untuk melompat. Ia mendarat tepat di depan Ling Tong.

"Wuaaahhh..." Dalam decakan kagumnya, Ling Tong tertawa. "Gengsimu tinggi sekali, ya!"

"Tentu saja." Jawabnya ketus. "Mana mau aku kalah dari orang Wu?"

Entah bagaimana, akhirnya Xiahou Mei enggan sendiri meninggalkan Ling Tong. Kini keduanya berjalan bersama dengan langkah lambat menyusuri perkotaan. Seminggu lagi tahun baru. Sayang sekali keduanya tidak akan mengikuti _Chun Jie_-Festifal Musim Semi, di rumah masing-masing. Entah akan berada dimana mereka saat festival itu nanti.

Dengan satu perkataan, Xiahou Mei memecah keheningan malam yang luar biasa sempurna itu. "Kau tahu? Kakakku bilang kalian orang Wu adalah orang yang mengagumkan."

Ling Tong menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Oh iya?"

"Kata kakakku, kalian tidak seperti Panglima Besar Yuan Shao yang sombong itu." Lanjut Xiahou Mei sambil memandang ke arah lain. Kini matanya berhenti pada sebuah pohon di tengah taman kota yang mulai menipis saljunya. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao itu katanya saja mencari Phoenix lah, padahal sebenarnya cuma memikirkan diri sendiri. Maksudku... kau mengerti, kan? Panglima Besar Yuan Shao adalah tipe orang yang akan membayar sekeping kerendahan hati, untuk membeli segala kesempatan untuk bisa bersombong-sombong dengan berpikir bahwa Sang Phoenix akan menganggapnya lebih tinggi daripada orang lainnya."

Jendral itu menggeleng-geleng kepala, tetapi masih tidak kelihatan kesal atau apapun. "Wah... wah... wah... itu sih namanya mencari Sang Phoenix imajinasinya, bukan Phoenix yang sesungguhnya."

Xiahou Mei mengangguk. "Yah, kupikir begitulah. Kalau nanti kita bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, kuharap dia tidak akan bilang begini pada Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, 'wah, kau hebat sekali telah mendedikasikan dirimu sepenuhnya untuk mencariku! Keberanian dan kesetiaanmu jauh melebihi orang-orang lain di seluruh penjuru China ini! Karena kehebatanmu itulah, aku akan ikut denganmu dan menjadi Kaisar Dinasti Han Agung selanjutnya, dan mengangkat pangkatmu sehingga kau lebih tinggi dibandingkan semua orang lain!'" Cara Xiahou Mei berakting serta gayanya yang berlebihan, sangking kesalnya ia, sampai-sampai membuat Ling Tong geli sendiri melihatnya.

"Hahaha! Lucu sekali!" Ling Tong tertawa lepas. "Kupikir nanti kalau kita bertemu Lu Xun sungguhan, dia akan bilang, 'Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, aku tidak tahu siapa kau. Dan maaf, aku bukanlah Phoenix yang memerintah. Aku Phoenix yang datang untuk memberi kedamaian'."

Awalnya Xiahou Mei hanya memandangi Ling Tong saja. Namun lama kelamaan, matanya juga ikut tersebut. Jendral Wei itu pun tertawa membayangkannya. "Aku tidak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan dilakukan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao sesudah itu!"

"Aku tahu! Aku tahu!" Sahut Ling Tong seru sekali. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao cuma bisa melongo sangking kagok, sementara Lu Xun melenggang pergi begitu saja!"

Mereka tertawa sendiri. Untuk beberapa waktu lamanya, sementara mereka berdua sama-sama tertawa, tatapan mata mereka bertautan, saling menoleh satu sama lain meski hanya sekilas pandang saja. Xiahou Mei pun melunak, kini keketusannya terhadap Ling Tong sudah hilang bersama dengan kantuknya.

Perlahan-lahan, tawa yang menyenangkan itu pudar. "Yahhh... tapi kupikir itu tidak akan terjadi."

Xiahou Mei mengangkat alis. "Kenapa?"

"Yah, karena siapapun tidak akan bisa bersombong lagi begitu ia benar-benar berhadapan dengan Sang Phoenix."

"Oh ya?" Tanya jendral Wei itu dengan nada tidak percaya. "Aku kan sudah pernah melihatnya? Dan aku tidak merasa ada sesuatu yang istimewa dengannya. Dia kelihatan biasa saja."

Ling Tong hanya bisa mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata. "Justru karena dia sangat biasa itulah, kau tidak akan bisa bersombong lagi!" Katanya tegas dan lantang. "Coba pikirkan. Ambil contoh Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Seumur hidup beliau merasa dirinya berada di atas para jendral atau orang-orang lain. Yang ada di atasnya hanyalah kaisarnya saja. Kaisar Xian sudah tidak ada dan menetapkan Lu Xun sebagai penggantinya. Itu berarti, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao menganggap Lu Xun-lah satu-satunya orang yang ada di atasnya." Untuk sejenak, jendral itu diam, membiarkan kata-katanya teresap dalam kepala Xiahou Mei. "Sekarang coba pikirkan kalau suatu saat Panglima Besar Yuan Shao akhirnya bertemu dengan 'kaisar'nya itu, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa ia sangat amat biasa sekali dan tak ubahnya dengan orang-orang yang dianggapnya rendah pada umumnya. Tidak mungkin yang kita perkirakan tadi itu terjadi..."

Masih kebingungan, gadis itu bertanya. "Lalu bagaimana?"

"Entah berhenti dengan segala kesombongannya, atau menolak Sang Phoenix itu sama sekali." Ling Tong mengangkat bahu. "Kalau bukan salah satu dari kedua itu, bearti dia belum benar-benar bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix."

Sampai di situ, tiba-tiba saja suara ribut mengagetkan mereka!

"WHOOOAAAA! Ling Tong ada di sini rupanya!"

"Sedang berduaan dengan Jendral Xiahou Mei dari Wei pula!"

"Kalian berdua ini sudahlah... sukanya mencampuri urusan orang lain saja!"

Tahu-tahu, muncullah para tamu yang tidak diundang, yakni Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, dan Lü Meng yang segera memarahi dua orang pengacau itu. Ling Tong sih biasa saja. Tetapi Xiahou Mei? Wajah gadis itu sampai memerah sangking malunya! Seolah-olah insiden ia tidak sengaja berciuman dengan Ling Tong ini masih belum cukup, sekarang ia kepergok sedang berduaan dengannya!

Si mantan bajak laut menepuk-nepuk punggung Ling Tong. "Dasar kau ini memang perayu ulung! Ternyata kau keluar dari pesta untuk berduaan dengan gadis secantik Jendral Xiahou Mei! Benar-benar akalmu bulus sekali!"

"Jangan ikut campur kau, anjing laut!" Ling Tong menjitak kepala saudara angkatnya itu. "Lagipula, siapa yang sedang berduaan? Aku hanya menemani Xiahou Mei yang bosan mendengar segala celotehan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!"

"Ah, kau ini sukanya cari-cari alasan saja!"

"Benar, Ling Tong. Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan Xiahou Mei, kau akan benar-benar membusukkan nama Wu!" Imbuh Lü Meng dengan sengit bukan main. Tentu saja ini membuat Ling Tong jadi mendongkol bukan main.

Xiahou Mei, yang tengah diperdebatkan itu, hanya bisa melongo sendiri. Sun Shang Xiang mendekatinya dan menepuk bahunya. "Tenang saja, Xiahou Mei. Mereka memang sukanya seperti itu, kok! Biasanya malah akan lebih seru lagi kalau ada Lu Xun. Kau tidak usah mengkhawatirkan mereka!" Tukasnya dengan ramah, seolah jendral Wei itu adalah adiknya sendiri.

Meski Sun Shang Xiang bilang begitu, mau tidak mau Xiahou Mei tetap jadi bingung sendiri. "Aku tidak menyangka... kok bisa-bisanya sih kalian setenang ini?" Tanyanya dengan rasa penasaran yang tulus. "Dan kau, _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang dari Wu, bagaimana kau bisa betah dengan segala tindakan Panglima Besar yang sok-sokan itu?"

Dengan santainya putri Wu itu menjawab. "Bukan masalah besar, kok. Panglima Besar Yuan Shao kan sedang bercerita? Apa salahnya kita mendengar?" Tanyanya balik dengan senyuman lebar. Untuk sesaat Xiahou Mei terdiam. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah ia melihat putri secantik Sun Shang Xiang begini. Apalagi, Ling Tong sempat mengatakan bahwa putri Wu itu sebenarnya sekarang hampir berusia tiga puluh tahun. Tapi, putri ini lebih kelihatan seperti gadis berumur tujuh belas tahun yang baru mekar!

Sun Shang Xiang maju mendekati kelompok itu dengan berkacak pinggang. "Sudah! Sudah! Kalian ini apa-apaan bertengkar terus? Seperti anak kecil saja! Kalian tidak malu dilihat Jendral Xiahou Mei?" Ia mengomel, tentu saja dengan nada bercanda.

"Ah, _gongzhu_! Teman kita ini sedang bergembira! Kami bukannya bertengkar, tetapi menyelamatinya. Apa mau Ling Tong si gila ini malah sewot dan memaki-maki kami!" Balas Gan Ning sambil tertawa.

Xiahou Mei memandang mereka dengan penuh kekaguman. Belum pernah ia melihat orang-orang yang segembira dan sesantai ini dalam hidupnya!

"Kau ini jangan membela diri terus saja! Dan jangan memanggilku '_gongzhu_' lagi!"

"Benar, Gan Ning si anjing laut ini sukanya menjuluki orang aneh-aneh saja!"

"Hei, kau juga jangan ikut campur, orang tua!"

"APA?! 'Orang tua'?! Rambutku ini masih belum ada satu helai pun yang putih, tahu?!"

Mau tidak mau, Xiahou Mei tertawa geli sendiri, tentu saja dengan sembunyi-sembunyi agar tidak ketahuan mereka. Ia takut mereka akan marah dan menganggapnya tertawa mengejek, meski sebenarnya keempat orang Wu itu sendiri tidak akan keberatan kalau Xiahou Mei tertawa karena tingkah mereka yang aneh-aneh itu.

Tak berapa lama, akhirnya kembalilah mereka ke gedung pemerintahan. Acara makan malam yang meriah bagai pesta itu sudah berakhir. Xiahou Mei beserta keempat orang Wu itu berjalan menuju aula tempat para jendral kawan-kawan seperjalanan lainnya berkumpul. Begitu Lü Meng membuka pintu tersebut, tampak oleh mereka Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, serta Xiahou Long mengelilingi sebuah meja besar dengan sebuah peta yang sangat lebar terhampar di atasnya.

"Ah, Jendral Lü Meng! Akhirnya kau tiba!" Kata Yuan Shao menyambut. "Kami baru saja akan membicarakan perjalanan selanjutnya. Kira-kira berapa lama lagi kita akan bisa mencapai perbatasan Shu-Wu?"

Lü Meng, yang memang adalah jendral yang paling mengetahui kondisi berbagai daerah, langsung menjawab dengan cepat. "Paling cepat seminggu." Jawabnya. Sesudah menjawab, barulah jendral itu berpikir sejenak. "Masalahnya, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, bukan berapa lama lagi kita akan sampai. Masalah yang sebenarnya adalah apa yang harus kita lakukan sesampainya di perbatasan."

"Memangnya kenapa harus memikirkan itu?" Yuan Shao bertanya dengan kening berkerut.

"Karena perbatasan Shu-Wu dijaga dengan luar biasa ketat!" Jawab Sun Shang Xiang cepat. "Setiap jengkal perbatasan, entah Shu-Wu maupun Shu-Wei, semuanya ditempatkan prajurit untuk mencegah masuk keluarnya orang. Tentu akan sangat sulit sekali kalau kita, dengan pasukan sebanyak ini, masuk ke Shu!"

Bukannya berpikir atau apa, Yuan Shao malah tertawa terbahak-bahak. "Dan kalian takut dengan itu?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Kenapa kalian begitu takut dengan orang-orang Shu? Mereka pikir mereka itu siapa? Dengan sebegini banyaknya prajurit yang kita bawa, kita ratakan saja orang yang berani macam-macam!" Nada bicara Yuan Shao yang menyombongkan diri inilah yang membuat Xiahou Mei jengkel. Ling Tong yang tahu hanya menyengir-nyengir sendiri saja.

Lü Meng dan Sun Shang Xiang saling berpandang-pandangan, tetapi untuk sesaat tidak mengatakan apapun.

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shao," Akhirnya jendral Wu itu bicara. "Kita ini sedang mencari Phoenix atau menantang perang? Kalau Lu Xun mengetahui kita sampai berperang dengan Shu demi menolongnya, dia pasti akan menyesali kedatangan kita!" Sun Shang Xiang ikut mengangguk menyetujui.

Jia Xu yang sedari tadi mendengar saja, akhirnya ikut menimpali. "Apa yang dikatakan Jendral Lü Meng dari Wu sama sekali tidak salah. Sebaiknya menghindari pertumpahan darah yang tidak diperlukan." Katanya. "Kudengar daerah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di sepi sekali penjagaannya. Bagaimana kalau kita lewat situ?"

Mendengar hal ini, tentu saja Lü Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Sun Shang Xiang kaget bukan buatan. Tentu saja, sebab mereka sangat mengenal istana tersebut meski belum pernah memasukinya. "Penasihat Jia Xu, apakah anda tidak pernah dengar?" Tanya Jendral Lü Meng terkejut. "_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di Shu didirikan oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang, dengan rancangan sedemikian rupa sehingga hanya Sang Phoenix yang dapat memecahkannya! Sudah banyak orang-orang Shu yang mencoba masuk ke Wu melalui _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan mereka tidak pernah berhasil keluar. Orang-orang dari Wu sendiri, begitu mengetahui bahwa tempat itu dikhususkan bagi Sang Phoenix, langsung segan melewatinya. Bahkan tidak ada satupun kota atau pemukiman Wu di sekitar istana itu!" Jelasnya panjang lebar.

"Kita terobos saja! Apa kalian takut melewati istana Shu? Memangnya apa yang bisa menghalangi angkatan perang kita yang besar ini?" Tantang Yuan Shao dengan ponggah.

"Bukan masalah kita cukup kuat untuk menerobos atau tidak, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao." Jawab Sun Shang Xiang dengan sabar bukan buatan. "Orang-orang Shu sangat menghargai Sang Phoenix, sampai-sampai mereka mendirikan Gerbang _Yan Lu_, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Mereka pasti sudah mencurahkan banyak tenaga untuk membangun tempat-tempat ini, sampai-sampai menjadi begitu berharganya. Bagaimana sekarang kita bisa sampai hati menghancurkannya?"

Panglima besar itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Sekarang sudah terbukti mereka sendiri ingin membunuh Sang Phoenix! Untuk apa masih menyayangkan kota-kota itu?"

Lama kelamaan, diskusi itu berubah menjadi perdebatan. Di satu sisi, orang-orang Wu yang terdiri dari Lü Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Sun Shang Xiang enggan menyerang secara frontal, apalagi jika harus menghancurkan suatu kota atau istana tertentu. Di sisi lain, Yuan Shao yang merupakan pemimpin dari ekspedisi ini sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan hal-hal sepele demikian.

Xiahou Mei berjalan mendekati kakaknya dan Jia Xu. Mereka bertiga diam sendiri sementara melihat perdebatan yang makin lama makin sengit itu.

"Kupikir..." Gumam Jia Xu. "Ada jalan lain yang bisa kita gunakan..."

Kedua jendral bermarga Xiahou itu langsung menoleh cepat. "Apa itu, Penasihat Jia Xu?"

"Lewat _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang di Shu." Jawabnya. "Apa kalian tidak pernah mendengarnya? Tempat ini hampir sama seperti _Tian Tan_-Kuil Surga di Chang An. Perbedaannya adalah, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang berbentuk sebuah kota besar yang secara mandiri dipimpin oleh para _shifu_, yaitu orang-orang terpilih yang bertugas membantu para penduduk Shu sekaligus memberi harapan akan tibanya Sang Phoenix. Bahkan biasanya tempat ini juga menerima keluarga kerajaan atau golongan bangsawan yang ingin memperdalam pengetahuan tentang ramalan leluhur dan sebagainya. Kudengar, Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu menyimpan seluruh salinan ramalan leluhur di sepanjang China ini di sana."

Begitu mendengar penjelasan itu, tidak bisa tidak Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei berdecak kagum.

"Luar biasa sekali! Shu punya tempat seperti itu?!" Tanya Xiahou Long penasaran. "Pasti tempat yang sangat indah sekali!"

Xiahou Mei mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Ya! Ya! Bayangkan saja, ada orang-orang yang bersedia membantu penduduk Shu agar tidak kehilangan harapan pada Sang Phoenix! Para _shifu_ itu pasti adalah orang yang sangat baik hati sekali!"

"Pantas saja Shu selalu makmur!" Sergah si kakak.

Jia Xu tersenyum lebar melihat antusiasme mereka. "Itu belum semuanya. Kalian berdua tahu apa yang lebih hebat?" Keduanya menggeleng. "Yang lebih hebat lagi, tempat itu terbuka untuk semua orang! Orang Wu, orang Wei, bahkan suku-suku asing di selatan juga boleh masuk!"

Mata Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei langsung berbinar-binar. "Benarkah itu, Penasihat Jia Xu?!"

"Ya! Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dari Shu sendiri yang mendirikannya, dan menjadikannya tempat untuk dapat sembayang dan mengenal segala sesuatunya tentang Sang Phoenix." Tukas penasihat Wei itu dengan cepat. "Mau orang Shu, Wu, Wei, semuanya diterima! Lebih-lebih lagi, tidak seperti _Tian Tan_-Kuil Surga yang hanya boleh dimasuki oleh keluarga kekaisaran Dinasti Han Agung, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang boleh dimasuki oleh segala kalangan mulai dari Gaibang, sampai para Kaisar sekalipun! Di tempat inilah kita akan melihat kedamaian yang sesungguhnya!"

"Kalau begitu..." Xiahou Long menoleh sekilas pada keduanya. "Kita lewat situ saja! Aku yakin, pasti Sang Phoenix juga ada di sana!"

Baik Jia Xu maupun Xiahou Mei langsung mengangguk setuju. Jadi, tengah orang-orang Wu itu masih berdebat dengan Yuan Shao, Jia Xu pun menengahi dan angkat bicara. "Maaf semuanya. Baru saja aku dan kedua jendral Xiahou ini berunding. Kami mengusulkan, bagaimana kalau kita lewat _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang saja?"

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan.

Sampai tiba-tiba, Gan Ning memukul jidatnya! "Ya Tian! Kenapa kita bisa tidak terpikir sampai di sana?!"

"Benar juga kata Penasihat Jia Xu!" Sambung Sun Shang Xiang. "Jika lewat _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kota yang penuh kedamaian dan dipimpin oleh para _shifu_ tersebut, pasti tidak perlu terjadi peperangan yang tidak diperlukan. Aku yakin mereka akan menerima kita dengan baik!"

Lü Meng mangut-mangut tanda setuju. "Selain itu, kemungkinan besar Lu Xun ada di sana! Dia adalah Sang Phoenix, pasti para _shifu_ FengHuang Xian-Kota FengHuang yang telah lama menantikan Sang Phoenix itu akan menolongnya. Ya, tempat itu pasti adalah tempat satu-satunya yang aman untuk Lu Xun! Jika dia hendak dibunuh oleh para orang Cheng Du dibawah pimpinan Ibusuri Shu, setidaknya ada para _shifu_ itu yang akan membelanya!"

Yuan Shao, sangking tidak mengerti apa-apa, hanya bisa menoleh kiri-kanan. "Kalian ini sebenarnya sejak tadi bicara apa? Apa itu _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang kalian sebut-sebut?"

"_FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah kota yang sangat indah dan istimewa di Shu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Kata Sun Shang Xiang dengan penuh semangat. "Sebenarnya, sudah sejak dahulu ayahku, Kaisar Sun Jian terdahulu, ingin mengunjunginya. Apa mau saat itu keadaan Wu sedang kacau dan penuh pemberontakan. Saat pada akhirnya kakakku, Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu, memimpin Wu, kami akhirnya bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix itu sendiri. Jadi, sampai detik ini kami tidak pernah bisa menginjakkan kaki di sana."

Alih-alih mendengar _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, Ling Tong pun mau tidak mau jadi ikut bersemangat. "Kupikir kita harus lewat kota itu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao. Aku berani menjamin tempat itu tidak dijaga dengan ketat! Bagaimanapun, tempat itu adalah tempat yang pemerintahannya mandiri dan dipimpin oleh para _shifu_. Bahkan kota ini juga dibuka untuk semua orang! Kudengar, alasan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang tidak berada di bawah pimpinan dan pengawasan dari Kaisar Liu Bei adalah karena tempat ini sudah seperti kota bersama milik Shu, Wu, dan Wei. Makanya kota itu berada di tengah-tengah China!" Jelas Ling Tong panjang lebar, dengan semangat yang sama dengan ketiga rekan Wu yang lainnya.

"Begitu..." Yuan Shao mengangguk paham. "Dan para _shifu_ yang kalian sebut-sebut itu siapa? Anak buah Liu Bei?"

Lü Meng menggeleng. "Bukan. Para _shifu_ ini adalah sekelompok orang terpilih yang dapat menjalankan kota tersebut sesuai dengan kehendak Sang Phoenix. Ya, mereka adalah orang-orang pilihan Sang Phoenix sendiri. Aku tidak begitu mengerti detail teknisnya, tetapi untuk saat ini mari kita menyimpulkan bahwa mereka adalah orang-orang terpelajar yang sangat baik dan bijaksana sekali."

Panglima Dinasti Han Agung itu menerima semua masukan mereka, apalagi desakan dari rekan seperjalannya yang ternyata sudah berbulat keputusan untuk lewat jalan tersebut. Yuan Shao juga sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk menolak. Bagaimanapun, ia yakin pasti Sang Phoenix yang dicarinya berada di kota tersebut. Lihat sendiri saja apa nama kota itu, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Selain itu, Yuan Shao sendiri sangat tertarik untuk mengunjunginya. Tidak ada satupun orang di sepanjang penjuru China ini yang tidak tertarik untuk pergi ke sana!

"Baiklah!" Yuan Shao memutuskan. "Kita akan lewat _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang."

Keputusan ini disambut dengan sorakan gembira semua orang. Tidak hanya mereka bisa masuk ke Shu dengan aman, tetapi juga mereka akan tiba di kota impian yang selama ini sudah ingin mereka kunjungi, sayang sekali tidak pernah ada kesempatan. Selain itu, kemungkinan besar orang yang sedang mereka cari-cari ada di sana!

Lü Meng berjalan ke arah peta tersebut sambil mengamat-amatinya. "Kalau begitu, yang harus kita lakukan mula-mula adalah menyeberangi Sungai Chang Jiang. Tidak masalah! Kota Jiang Ling yang besar ini punya jembatan untuk kita dapat menyeberang. Sesudah itu, kita akan sedikit ke selatan dan menuju ke barat terus. _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang terletak di sebelah selatan Gunung Wu Xia." Jelasnya sambil menunjuk rute yang akan mereka tempuh dengan telunjuknya pada peta tersebut.

Yuan Shao mengangguk puas. "Baiklah! Besok kita akan melanjutkan perjalanan dan segera menuju ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Satu kalimat itu langsung dibalas dengan seruan setuju. Dengan demikian, berakhirlah pertemuan kelompok kecil guna membahas perjalanan mereka ini. Kini semuanya kembali ke kamar masing-masing untuk beristirahat. Lagipula, sekarang sudah tengah malam.

Jia Xu bersama dengan Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei juga melakukan yang sama. Jia Xu berjalan di depan, sementara kedua jendral itu di belakangnya. Tiba-tiba saja, Xiahou Mei menepuk bahu kakaknya.

"_Gege_, _gege_ bilang orang-orang Wu itu sangat rendah hati." Katanya dengan wajah cemberut. "Mereka sama sekali tidak rendah hati, tuh!"

Xiahou Long mengangkat alis. "Hah? Bagaimana bisa tidak?"

Si adik mengangkat bahu. "Lihat saja mereka, sukanya berpesta, berseda gurau, dan bersantai begitu. Rasanya kemana-mana selalu tersenyum seolah hidup ini sesuatu yang menyenangkan dan gampang. Dan kau lihat saja orang-orang itu, khususnya _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang dan Jendral Lü Meng. Mereka pandai dan sering memberi pertimbangan bahkan tadi mendebat Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Jelasnya dengan nada cuek, dengan sedikit kejengkelan kalau mengingat Ling Tong dan cengiran khasnya. Entah kenapa Xiahou Mei terus-menerus memikirkan jendral yang selalu mengganggunya itu.

"Lho? Kau ini bagaimana, Xiahou Mei?" Tanya Xiahou Long sambil tertawa. "Kau kira seperti apa orang yang rendah hati itu? Kau pikir mereka akan kemana-mana dengan wajah murung, pendiam, menunduk dengan wajah terus ke bawah, terlihat sedih dan selalu mengatakan 'aku bukan siapa-siapa', 'aku tidak ada apa-apanya', dan sebagainya. Kau kira begitu?"

Jendral wanita itu mengerjap-ngerjap. "Yah, tidak perlu sampai seekstrem itu. Tapi kira-kira orang yang rendah hati seperti itu, kan?"

Xiahou Long tersenyum lebar. "Kau salah! Yah, orang yang rendah hati memang sangat langka. Dan kalaupun kita bertemu dengan mereka, kadang kita sendiri yang tidak menyadarinya!" Jelas si kakak. "Xiahou Mei, orang yang rendah hati itu akan kelihatan di depan kita seperti orang yang ceria, menikmati hidup, pintar tetapi dia benar-benar dengan tulus mendengarkan apa yang kau katakan, bukan menganggapmu sedang menyombongkon diri atau apa. Yah, itulah yang terpenting. Benar-benar mendengarkanmu dan tidak banyak bicara tentang kehebatannya sendiri."

Tentu saja, Xiahou Mei kaget sekaligus bingung sekali mendengarnya.

"Yah, bahkan orang-orang yang rendah hati tidak akan sadar kalau mereka rendah hati." Lanjut Xiahou Long dengan bahu terangkat. "Mereka tidak akan berpikir tentang bagaimana menjadi seorang yang rendah hati... tidak. Bahkan mungkin mereka memang tidak memikirkan dirinya sendiri."

Akhirnya, kedua kakak beradik itu tiba di kamar Xiahou Mei. Sebelum berpisah, ditepuknya punggung adiknya.

"Kalau kau jengkel pada orang-orang seperti ini, Xiahou Mei..." Xiahou Long berpesan sambil berlalu. "... mungkin karena kau kesal dan bertanya-tanya bagaimana mereka bisa begitu menikmati hidup..."

Dengan begitu, Xiahou Long pun masuk ke kamarnya. Xiahou Mei melakukan yang sama. Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang-panjang.

"Iya juga, sih..." Katanya sambil bersandar pada pintu. "Coba aku bisa seceria Ling Tong..."

* * *

><p>"<em>Die<em>," Suara jendral muda itu bukan main tegasnya. "kurasa ini harus segera dihentikan."

Guan Suo menatap ayahnya lurus-lurus. Seumur hidupnya, belum pernah sekalipun Guan Yu melihat putra ketiganya seserius itu. Tentu saja, ini membuat jendral itu penasaran bukan main. "Apa yang sedang kau bicarakan, Guan Suo?"

"Jangan pura-pura tidak mengerti, _die_!" Sergah Guan Suo cepat. Suaranya terdengar terpantul-pantul di tengah aula yang hanya dihuni olehnya dan ayahnya, serta beberapa orang kasim dan pengawal. Semuanya diam dan hanya berani melirik menyaksikan percakapan ayah-anak itu. "Ini tentang Lu Xun! Hentikan semua kegilaan ini! Dia tidak bersalah!"

Begitu mendengar nama penipu Wu itu disebut-sebut, Guan Yu langsung mencemooh. "Kupikir kau ingin bicara apa. Ternyata tentang tikus Wu keparat itu!"

Jendral muda itu menggeleng kuat-kuat. "_Die_, ini semua gila! Lu Xun memang adalah Sang Phoenix yang sudah kita tunggu-tunggu selama ini! Jika kita mencelakakannya lebih dari ini, entah malapetaka apa yang akan menimpa kita!" Serunya penuh putus asa harus meyakinkan ayahnya yang sangat kepala batu ini. "Kakak pertama sudah pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, entah bagaimana keadaannya sekarang! Guan Yinping pun sekarang berada di Gunung Ding Jun untuk menangkap Jiang Wei. _Die_, ini sudah keterlaluan!"

Bukan main gusar Guan Yu ditentang oleh anaknya itu! Segera ia berdiri. Jari telunjuknya menuding Guan Suo. "Guan Suo! Kita akan terus memburu penipu itu, bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun! Dan semua pengkhianat Shu harus dilenyapkan!" Bentaknya luar biasa sengit dan tegas. Guan Suo terkesiap mendengarnya. "Dan kau... harusnya kau malu! Kakak dan adikmu berjuang melenyapkan segala manusia sampah itu, dan kau di sini masih tertipu omongan busuknya!"

"_Die_...!"

"Semisalkan Guan Xing ada di sini, dia pasti juga akan setuju denganku! Hanya kau saja satu-satunya anggota Keluarga Guan yang paling memalukan!"

Semisalkan tidak ada penganggu datang dari luar, tentu Guan Yu sudah akan memaki putra ketiganya itu lagi dan lagi. Tiba-tiba saja sepasukan prajurit dengan pakaian tak karuan masuk. Begitu terburu-burunya mereka sampai nafas mereka seperti bisa terputus kapan saja.

"Hei! Apa-apaan ini?!" Guan Yu membentak berang.

"Ampun, Jendral Guan Yu!" Mereka semua langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Ada yang di atas lutut, tetapi ada juga yang benar-benar jatuh, seolah-olah baru saja kembali dari perjalanan jauh yang sangat melelahkan. Salah satu yang masih memliki cukup kekuatan langsung bersoja. "Kami adalah pasukan yang diberi tugas mendampingi Jendral Guan Ping menuju ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Guan Yu dan Guan Suo terkejut. Segera saja mereka, dengan penuh rasa penasaran, mendekat. "Apakah penipu Wu itu berhasil ditangkap? Mana Guan Ping? Dan mana prajurit yang lainnya?"

Para prajurit itu hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan saja. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, mereka terlihat begitu ragu-ragu.

Melihat wajah penuh kekhawatiran dan kepanikan terlukis di mata mereka, Guan Suo sadar bahwa ada sesuatu yang tidak beres di sini. "Ada apa? Tolong ceritakan pada kami!" Tanya Guan Suo memaksa sekaligus memohon.

Kali ini, semuanya dengan serempak ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. "Maafkan kami, Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Guan Suo. Kami gagal dalam menangkapnya..."

Guan Suo menghela nafas panjang sangking lega. Guan Yu, sebaliknya, matanya terbelalak lebar oleh amarah. Kini goloknya yang panjang dan berbahaya itu berhenti di leher juru bicara prajurit-prajurit tersebut. "Apa maksudmu gagal?! Ceritakan yang jelas!"

"J-j-jendral Guan Yu...!" Orang itu, dengan suara dan sekujur tubuh bergetar, mencoba menghimpun segenap keberaniannya. Guan Suo sampai merasa kasihan sendiri melihat mereka. "Kami sudah berhasil menangkap Jendral Zhao Yun dan membawanya kepada Jendral Guan Ping. Tetapi orang Wu itu berhasil sampai ke lantai teratas _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di...! Ia bertemu dengan Jendral Guan Ping...!"

"Kami tidak begitu mengerti apa yang terjadi... tetapi yang kami tahu pasti, Jendral Guan Ping... Jendral Guan Ping..."

Kata-kata itu tidak perlu dilanjutkan, kedua Guan itu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi.

Saat itu juga, seolah langit dan bumi telah runtuh di depan mata Guan Suo. Dunianya sudah hancur.

Senjata di tangannya jatuh begitu saja, menimbulkan suara dentangan yang bergema-gema.

Waktu serasa terhenti.

"M-mustahil..."

Guan Suo jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Kedua telapak tangannya pun harus menyangga tubuhnya. Dengan begitu cepatnya matanya menjadi penuh dengan cairan yang akhirnya berjatuhan. Airmata.

Ia mendengar kabar gembira mengenai temannya yang berhasil lolos, hanya untuk ditutup dengan kabar buruk yang tidak dapat terbayar oleh kabar baik itu. Kematian kakaknya.

Ya, memang Guan Ping hanyalah seorang kakak angkat saja. Tetapi, apakah itu penting? Ia sudah menganggapnya sebagai saudara sendiri. Dibandingkan dengan Guan Xing yang sedarah dan sedaging dengannya, ia jauh lebih dekat dengan kakak angkatnya itu. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan betapa terpukulnya jendral muda itu sekarang.

Guan Suo menangis sejadi-jadinya, sama sekali tidak malu atau apapun pada orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Siapa yang peduli dengan semua itu? Seorang saudara telah meninggalkannya, bukankah itu adalah hal yang sangat menyedihkan?

Guan Yu pun merasakan hal yang sama. Hanya saja, si ayah tidak akan membiarkan perasaannya mengalahkan dirinya. Dengan cepat, dan suara yang parau karena menahan duka, dicengkramnya kerah belakang baju Guan Suo dan dipaksanya untuk berdiri. "Guan Suo! Kau jangan menangisinya! Kakakmu mati sebagai pahlawan! Kau harusnya bangga!" Meski demikian, suara jendral itu sendiri menyangkali dirinya.

"Ceritakan yang jelas!" Teriak Guan Yu yang gagal membendung perasaannya. "Apa yang terjadi padanya?!"

Makin lama, nyali para prajurit itu makin ciut. Mereka turut sedih dengan kematian Guan Ping. Tetapi, bagaimana cara mereka bisa bersimpati dengan perasaan Guan Yu yang menumpahkan segala kesalahan pada laki-laki Wu itu? "Kami... kami tidak mengerti, Jendral Guan Yu... satu hal yang pasti adalah, laki-laki Wu itu benar-benar Sang Phoenix yang kita tunggu-tunggu!"

Amarah Guan Yu sudah tidak dapat terbendung lagi. Sedikit saja kesabarannya lebih rendah, kepala prajurit itu pasti sudah akan terputus dari tubuhnya.

Sementara Guan Suo? Si adik yang ditinggalkan ini tidak tahu harus berpikir apa lagi. _Lu Xun, kenapa...?_ Hatinya berseru. Kemarahan dan kesedihannya yang tidak tersalurkan hanya bisa ia pendam dalam-dalam. _Kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkan kakakku... Tidak. Kenapa kau membunuh kakakku?! Kenapa, Lu Xun?! Bukankah kau adalah Sang Phoenix? Apa kau sengaja membunuhnya?! Semisalkan pun kau tidak sengaja, kenapa kau tidak menyelamatkannya?_

"Jendral Guan Yu, kami semua akhirnya menemukan bahwa dia benar-benar Sang Phoenix...!" Lanjut prajurit itu lagi. Kali ini ia tidak berani menengadah. Dahinya menempel pada lantai tempat ia berpijak. "Itulah sebabnya... yang kembali hanya kami saja...! Prajurit yang lain terlalu takut menyampaikan kabar kegagalan ini, dan mereka... dan mereka sudah yakin bahwa laki-laki itu memang Sang Phoenix...! Mereka tidak mau kembali ke Cheng Du, kalau itu berarti mereka harus menyangkali apa yang mereka lihat sendiri...!"

"Kami semua... kami semua yakin!" Imbuh yang lainnya, dengan keciutan nyali yang sama. "Kami semua melihatnya sendiri... dia memang Sang Phoenix...!"

Gigi Guan Yu beradu, mengertak begitu kuat sehingga terdengar memenuhi tempat ini bagaikan geraman hewat buas. "Pengkhianat!" Teriaknya penuh kemarahan yang berapi-api, seolah darahnya sudah mendidih di dalam tubuhnya. "Kalau begitu, kenapa kalian kembali?! Kalian tidak takut pada hukuman?!"

Sekali lagi para prajurit itu berpandang-pandangan dan tak lantas menjawab.

Guan Suo hanya menatap kosong. Tubuhnya ada di sana, tetapi jiwanya seolah telah pergi entah kemana. Tidak. Mungkin jiwanya tidak hanya pergi, tetapi juga sudah mati di dalam dirinya.

_Lu Xun... kau adalah Sang Phoenix, kan? Kau bisa melakukan apa saja, kan? Dan aku tahu kau menyayangi kakakku seperti aku menyayanginya... tidak. Bahkan mungkin lebih dari itu. Kenapa, Lu Xun?! Kenapa kau tidak mau menolongnya?_

"Kami... kami takut, Jendral Guan Yu...!" Jawab prajurit tersebut. Suaranya yang terbata-bata itu mendukung jawabannya. "Tapi... kami berpikir... tidak patut kalau kami melarikan diri. Orang itu benar-benar adalah Sang Phoenix, dan banyak orang di Cheng Du menganggapnya penipu...! Jendral Guan Yu, kami tidak ingin teman-teman kami, juga seisi Cheng Du, selamanya tidak tahu apa-apa...! Kami ingin semua mengetahui kebenarannya...!"

Betapa luar biasa beraninya kata-kata itu, tidak peduli jika diucapkan dengan penuh ketakutan. Sebab, begitu mendengarnya, Guan Yu sudah siap akan segera membunuh mereka semua sangking berangnya mendengar penuturan itu. Orang-orang ini tidak hanya gagal, dan tidak hanya berani mengguruinya, dan tidak hanya berkhianat, tetapi juga berani menyeranah mengatakan orang Wu itu adalah Phoenix?!

"Kalian semua... manusia keparat!" Teriak jendral itu. Tangannya menggepal menggenggam pegangan goloknya kuat-kuat. "Kalau kalian membunuhnya lebih cepat, tidak akan penipu itu sempat menipu atau mengguna-gunai kalian hingga percaya padanya!"

Kali ini, serempak orang-orang itu menggeleng. "Kami tidak bisa membunuhnya, jendral! Dia adalah Sang Phoenix!"

"Sekali lagi bicara 'Phoenix', 'Phoenix', matilah kalian!" Guan Yu membentak.

"Tapi dia memang adalah Sang Phoenix!" Para prajurit itu bersikeras, meski dengan sepenuh hati mengumpulkan keberanian. "Jendral Guan Yu... jika sampai ada orang biasa yang mengatakan dirinya Phoenix, dia pasti adalah orang gila...! Dia sama saja dengan orang yang menganggap dirinya anjing dan babi! Atau... atau... atau pun semisalkan bukan, dia pasti bukanlah manusia! Orang itu pasti adalah setan, _yaoguai_ yang paling jahat dan paling mengerikan di dunia ini... dan menipu kita semua untuk mempercayai kebohongannya!"

"_Yaoguai_...?!" Geram Guan Yu. "Ya...! Itulah dia! Dia bukan hanya penipu, tetapi juga penyihir kegelapan! Dan _yaoguai_...! Apapun itu! Makhluk seperti itu tidak layak berpijak di atas bumi ini!"

Prajurit yang lain menggeleng kuat-kuat. "T-t-tidak, Jendral Guan Yu...! Dia bukan penipu... bukan pula orang gila...! Dia... dia adalah..."

"Jadi, dia benar-benar adalah Sang Phoenix?!"

Dengan begitu kompak dan semangat, semuanya mengangguk. "Benar, Jendral Guan Yu!" Seru mereka. "Belum pernah seorang manusia berkata seperti orang itu! Dia adalah Sang Phoenix...!"

_Lu Xun..._

Pikiran Guan Suo masih melayang-layang. Telinganya seolah tak mendengar, matanya seolah tak melihat.

_Apa kau tahu apa yang kau lakukan?_

Jendral muda itu hanya seperti boneka, dengan tatapannya yang kosong tanpa jiwa.

"Kalian semua..." Dengan begitu cepat, melebihi kedipan mata, Guan Yu mengangkat goloknya. "... PENGKHIANAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!"

_Kenapa aku harus berharap padamu? Pada Sang Phoenix?_

Dengan satu ayunan golok itu, dalam sekejap tak ada satupun prajurit yang lolos. Semuanya terbunuh. Darah bercipratan mengotori lantai dan dinding. Para pengawal dan kasim berteriak, tetapi lebih banyak yang memilih untuk menyimpan keterkejutannya, takut mengalami nasib yang sama. Dalam satu detik itu, hampir selusin prajurit Shu terbunuh, di dalam istana.

_Apakah kau pernah sadar apa yang kau lakukan, barang secuilpun? Apakah kau tahu semua ini adalah akibat perbuatanmu? Apakah kau memang suka melihat orang-orang mati karena kau?_

_Tidak. Mungkin bukan perbuatanmu. Bukan kau sengaja melakukannya. Tetapi keberadaanmu itu, Lu Xun. Keberadaanmu yang seorang Phoenix itulah yang menyebabkan semua ini._

"Kalian semua! Jangan diam saja!" Suara Guan Yu membahana memenuhi ruangan. "Cepat buang dan bakar mayat mereka!"

_Aku tahu kau tidak membenci kami. Aku tahu kau dengan tulus menginginkan kebahagiaan kami. Tetapi tidak seperti ini caranya. Mengatakan pada semua orang bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix, tetapi tidak bisa menundukkan mereka untuk percaya padamu, adalah cara yang bodoh._

_Atau jangan-jangan... kau memang tidak bisa membuat kami percaya?_

_Apakah kau sungguh-sungguh Sang Phoenix itu, Lu Xun?_

_Ataukah kau juga sama dengan kami semua? Kaupun korban kenyataan? Apakah di dalam mimpimu, di dalam pikiranmu dan angan-anganmu kau adalah Sang Phoenix dan kau dengan tulus mempercayainya, padahal kenyataan berkata lain?_

_Apa yang harus kulakukan padamu, Lu Xun? Apakah aku harus menginjak-injak dan membunuhmu sebagai orang gila? Ataukah aku harus, seperti ayahku, menyumpahi dan mengutukimu sebagai _yaoguai_? Sesudah kau membunuh kakakku, tidak mungkin aku bisa menganggap sepi dirimu. Entah aku harus membencimu atau tidak, aku tidak tahu...Entah kau Phoenix atau bukan, aku tidak tahu..._

_Ataukah, Lu Xun... kau yang tidak tahu?_

* * *

><p>Bagi yang nggak ngerti...<p>

Di chap ini, Yuan Shao cs nggak ngerti tentang apa yang udah terjadi di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di n _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Trus, mereka juga nggak ngerti kalo semisalkan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu adalah tempat yang bener2 nggak banget dan nggak ada bagus-bagusnya. Ya mereka ngira tempat itu bagus dan bener2 buat sembayang getu~

Ngomong2, di chap ini yang bagian omongannya Ling Tong ke Xiahou Mei tuh... benernya banyak banget yang saya ngutip dari omongan C.S. Lewis~ hohoho~ *dibacok*

Wokey~ that's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan (KALO SAYA NGGAK LUPA LHO YAAAA) di hari yang sama~ BTW, minggu depan tuh sebenernya pengumpulan proposal. Jadi, well, maap banget kalo semisalkan saya bener2 lupa lagi untuk update... *kowtow* sekian, deh... _Zai jian_!


	79. Breeze

NGGAK TELAT! HURAAAAHHHH! TERNYATA SAYA NGGAK TELAT UPDATE (meski sempat kelupaan dan baru inget malem2 gini~)

Wokey. No comment, dah~ kalo sodara bingung pas malem ini mau tidur karena nggak ada yang didoakan, bolehkan saya minta tolong sodara mendoakan saya karena hari Jumat saya bakal sidang proposal? Doakan moga2 proposal saya diterimaaaahhh...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Zhao Yun<strong>_

Sesudah berada di kota Yong An sekian lama, kami melanjutkan perjalanan. Kali ini ke Kota Perbatasan Kui.

Kami berangkat pagi-pagi benar, sesudah tak lupa berpamitan pada Jian Wang. Jadi, Jian Wang tetap menjaga Kota Yong An agar tidak kosong, sementara Hui Ying ikut bersama kami. Intinya, kelompok kami yang tadinya tidak besar, hanya terdiri dari aku, Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei saja, kini bertambah banyak. Kami ketambahan Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing, Hui Ying, Xu Yin, dan Rui Huo. Bersembilan kami pergi ke Kota Perbatasan Kui(1). Ngomong-ngomong, Zhou Ying bercerita padaku bahwa dulu dia dan Lu Xun sempat pergi ke kota itu sebelumnya. Yah, setahun yang lalu saat mereka pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di Shu, saat mereka berdua malang-melintang mencari Yangmei.

Dan... tahu kenapa Zhou Ying yang menceritakannya dan bukan Lu Xun?

Mudah saja. Lu Xun sedang tidur sekarang.

Kudengar komentar Xu Yin yang ia perdengarkan sambil menggeleng kepala. "Tak kusangka Sang Phoenix itu ternyata seorang tukang tidur."

Aku sama sekali tidak menyalahkan Xu Yin. Komentarnya itu masuk akal. Sesudah sepulang dari bertemu kawan lamanya, Hongxue, Lu Xun kembali ke Kota Yong An dan tidur terus. Begitulah. Esoknya, Guan Xing mengusulkan agar kami berangkat. Tapi begitu melihat Lu Xun yang tidur terus, Guan Xing dan yang lainnya jadi merasa sungkan. Mereka pikir mungkin Lu Xun kelelahan. Aku sih sudah bilang agar mereka tidak perlu terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Pada akhirnya, aku malah kena damprat si Yangmei karena katanya aku sama sekali tidak memperhatikan kesehatan Lu Xun.

Hei... Lu Xun jadi tukang tidur seperti itu bukan karena kesehatannya terganggu atau apa. Dia jadi seperti itu karena 'kutukan' si Yin Long yang sampai sekarang tidak hilang-hilang. Sebenarnya, Lu Xun akan bangun kalau ada seorang teman yang membutuhkannya, mencarinya, atau dalam bahaya. Tetapi berhubung sekarang keadaan kami sangat tenang, dia juga tidur dengan tenang sekali dan tidak bangun-bangun.

Memang Lu Xun sesekali terbangun. Tetapi hanya sebentar saja entah untuk makan atau apalah, dan sesudah itu melanjutkan pekerjaannya merajut mimpi. Itu kalau memang dia tidur sambil bermimpi. Sebab, sangking nyenyaknya Lu Xun tidur, kelihatannya pikirannya benar-benar kosong dan tidak bermimpi apapun. Kalau Lu Xun bangun, dia akan kelihatan mengantuk dan sebentar lagi akan tidur.

Pada akhirnya, sesudah tiga hari berlalu dan tidak ada perubahan, semua jadi merasa bahwa kami harus segera berangkat, tidak peduli bagaimanapun keadaan Lu Xun. Lu Xun sih setuju-setuju saja. Tapi yah... begitulah. Perjalanan belum berlangsung setengah jam, dia sudah tertidur. Entah sudah berapa jam dia menghabiskan waktunya dengan berpetualang di alam mimpi. Sekarang sudah hampir sore.

"Coba kalau bisa tidur nyenyak seperti itu..." Gumam Hui Ying sambil tertawa kecil. "Hidup pasti jadi tanpa stress."

Zhang Bao pun ikut menimpali. "Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka bahwa Sang Phoenix sangat-sangat bisa menikmati hidup! Padahal kupikir dia pasti sering sedih, lho! Soalnya saat pertama kali ku bertemu dengannya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, dia terlihat sedih sekali sampai menangis." Ucapnya, yang segera diiringi anggukan oleh Rui Huo dan Xu Yin. _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, ya? Yah, tidak heran...

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Lagipula, mana mungkin ada orang yang sebenarnya adalah Sang Phoenix, tetapi malah dituduh penipu dan dijadikan buronan, dan masih bisa tidur nyenyak tanpa beban sepertinya?" Imbuh Guan Xing sambil sekilas menoleh ke belakang ke arah Lu Xun. "Saat pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya, dia sedang pingsan sesudah dipukuli dengan Cambuk Sembilan Naga oleh kakakku, yang sebenarnya adalah teman baiknya..."

Ralat. Saat itu aku bukan sedang menggendong Lu Xun yang pingsan. Waktu itu Lu Xun hanya tertidur saja.

Dan mengenai Guan Ping... Lu Xun memang benar-benar sedih bukan main. Aku sendiri yang melihat reaksinya saat Guan Ping membunuh dirinya sendiri.

Tapi tetap saja. Aku setuju dengan Guan Xing. Melihat Lu Xun bisa santai begitu dan menikmati hidup, rasanya bisa membuat siapapun iri...

"Yahhh..." Aku mengangkat bahu. "Meskipun Lu Xun itu Sang Phoenix dan dia punya banyak musuh yang ingin mencelakakannya, tapi sebenarnya dia itu yang paling tenang di antara kami berempat..." Memang benar. Dulu saat kami masih berempat saja, Lu Xun tidak pernah panik atau sering khawatir atau berpikiran buruk. Justru dialah yang paling sering menenangkan dan meyakinkan kami.

Kulihat bocah bernama Rui Huo itu memandang sekilas ke arah Lu Xun. Wajahnya diliputi keresahan, dan aku tidak tahu kenapa... "Padahal... aku baru ingat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat penting pada Xun _gege_..."

APA? Xun _gege_? Bocah satu ini malah lebih tidak sopan dari Huiyue!

"Hei, Rui Huo!" Bentakku, yang seketika membuat bocah itu menoleh. "Kau jangan panggil 'Xun _gege_', 'Xun _gege_' begitu! Masakan dia lebih tua darimu dan kau memanggilnya dengan _ming_-nama? Kau harus memanggilnya _gege_ dan diawali dengan _xing_-marganya! Itu baru namanya sopan-santun!" Kutegur bocah itu. Agak terlalu keras, sih... "Huiyue yang autis saja bisa memanggilnya dengan benar!"

"Huiyue itu siapa?" Tanyanya.

"Ah, sudahlah. Itu bocah autis yang tidak penting. Intinya, kau harus memanggilnya 'Lu _gege_'. Jelas?"

Kulihat dengan ragu-ragu Rui Huo menggaruk kepalanya. "Bukannya aku sengaja tidak sopan atau apa... Masalahnya, aku benar-benar suka dengan nama Xun _gege_..." Jawabnya. Hah? Apa maksudnya itu? "Waktu aku dan Zhang Bao pergi menemui Xun _gege_ sesudah dia bertemu dengan teman lamanya, kami berdua sempat ragu-ragu memanggilnya dengan nama karena namanya yang rasanya tidak pantas untuknya yang seorang Phoenix(2)."

Zhang Bao ikut menimpali, meski tidak ada yang bertanya padanya. "Iya! Iya! Aku juga merasa begitu! Kemudian Lu Xun memberitahu tentang namanya itu. Mau tidak mau aku dan Rui Huo jadi kagum sekali! Kami jadi berpikir, bahwa nama itu sebenarnya bagus sekali untuknya! Ya kan, Rui Huo?"

"Iya! Iya!" Rui Huo mengangguk setuju. "M-makanya...! Aku suka sekali dengan namanya itu! Aku jadi memanggilnya Xun _gege_! Apa tidak boleh?"

Yahhh... kalau itu alasannya... masakan aku bilang tidak boleh? Aku menghela nafas panjang. "Yahhh... kalau itu alasannya, kupikir tidak apa-apa."

"Kau ini," celetuk Yangmei. Kalau nenek uban satu ini yang bicara, pasti tujuannya untuk cari gara-gara! Lihat, Zhou Ying sampai tertawa melihat kami! "sangking kurang kerjaannya sampai mengurusi orang memanggil Lu Xun apa. Kalau kau ada waktu, sebaiknya perbaiki tabiatmu yang suka cari gara-gara dan menganggu orang lain itu!"

"Heh, kau kira kau sendiri tidak suka cari gara-gara dengan orang lain? Kau itulah yang tabiatnya harus diubah!" Balasku sengit, dan kali ini mendengar tawa dari semuanya.

Selain itu, aku juga mendengar suara yang sejak pagi tadi tidak kudengar.

"Hmmm... kita sudah sampai dimana, ya?"

Lu Xun bangun?!

Demi apa?! Kan dia tidak akan bangun kalau tidak dibangunkan? Itupun biasanya akan tidur lagi dengan cepat! Kali ini Lu Xun bangun dengan sendirinya, pasti karena dia sadar ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkannya...

Oh iya! Kalau tidak salah, tadi Rui Huo bilang ingin bicara dengan Lu Xun sesuatu yang penting, kan? Ya Tian... berarti apa yang perlu dikatakan Rui Huo adalah sesuatu yang sangat amat penting! Dan... benar-benar luar biasa sekali Lu Xun bisa bangun tepat pada waktunya. Kurasa memang dia akan terbangun jika ada orang yang membutuhkannya...

"Ah! Xun _gege_ bangun!" Rui Huo berseru girang. Mendengar seruan itu, Lu Xun menoleh ke arah Rui Huo sambil mengusap matanya. "Xun _gege_, bolehkah aku membicarakan sesuatu?"

Lu Xun tersenyum. "Tentu saja boleh."

Ya tentu saja boleh. Itu alasannya Lu Xun bangun. Kalau tidak boleh, tentu Lu Xun tidak akan bangun.

"Sesampainya di Kota Perbatasan Kui, Xun _gege_ harus langsung datang ke rumahku! Ya? Ya? Ya?" Pinta bocah itu dengan mata melebar. "Xun _gege_ sudah janji untuk menyembuhkan _jiejie_-ku di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang waktu itu! Xun _gege_ masih ingat, kan?" Tanyanya, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan kepala. "Sekarang ini sedang musim dingin. Aku takut kondisi _jiejie_ akan makin memburuk. Apalagi, tidak ada satupun tabib yang mengerti apa penyakit _jiejie_ yang sebenarnya. Jadi, Xun _gege_... kau harus secepatnya menolong _jiejie_ sebelum terlambat! Jangan menunda-nunda lagi! Ya?"

Permintaan itu dibalas dengan senyuman meyakinkan. "Tentu saja, Rui Huo. Apa yang kau takutkan?"

Rui Huo langsung menjawab. "Soalnya, Xun _gege_ adalah Phoenix! Belum lagi dengan segala masalah ini, Xun _gege _mungkin harus pergi ke Jendral Ma Chao di Kota Perbatasan Kui dulu, atau mungkin ke tempat yang lain yang lebih penting!"

"Tenang saja..." Kali ini, Guan Xing-lah yang menyahut. "Jendral Ma Chao bisa menunggu. Kami tidak mungkin langsung menyuruh Sang Phoenix bertemu dengan beliau sebelum mempersiapkan segala sesuatunya. Kau harus tahu bahwa segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan pemerintahan memiliki prosedur, Rui Huo."

Rui Huo menghela nafas lega.

Tapi tidak begitu denganku. Tadi Guan Xing berkata bahwa yang menjaga Kota Perbatasan Kui adalah Jendral Ma Chao? Maksudnya, Jendral Ma Chao yang juga salah satu dari _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu itu? Yang adalah kakak sepupu Ma Dai? Yang adalah Pangeran Xi Liang? Semakin lama aku semakin penasaran... apa mungkin Jendral Ma Chao ini adalah Pangeran Xi Liang yang demi menyelamatkannya sampai _jiejie_ dibunuh? Tapi, apakah kebetulan demikian hebat mungkin terjadi?

Aku harus menanyakan hal ini pada Jendral Ma Chao! Secepatnya! Tanpa kusadari, tanganku perlahan bergerak ke arah pecahan separuh lempengan giok dari _jiejie_ku itu. Lempengan giok ini adalah pemberian dari _jiejie_ sebelum kami berpisah... selamanya. Dan giok berkualitas tinggi seperti ini tentu sangat mahal harganya, dan tidak mungkin dapat dibeli di Shu. Satu-satunya tempat yang terkenal dengan hasil alamnya berupa giok adalah Xi Liang.

Aku harus mengetahui kebenarannya! Aku harus tahu tentang _jiejie_!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"... tuan."

Ya Tian...

"Hei, tuan... ayo bangun..."

Kalau tidak salah aku tadi masih ngomong-ngomong dengan Rui Huo perihal _jiejie_-nya yang sedang sakit. Tahu-tahu sekarang aku sudah bangun di atas tanah berumput. Yang lainnya tidur di sekitarku dengan nyenyak. Dan kalau masih kurang, sekarang sudah tengah malam. Astaga... aku pasti tertidur lagi, dan untuk waktu yang lama sekali!

Parahnya, sekarang pun aku masih ngantuk...

"Tuan, kau jangan tidur terus...!"

Huo Li.

Apa-apaan sih kuda ini?! Menganggu saja! Tidak lihat aku sedang benar-benar mengantuk setengah mati?

"Tidurlah, Huo Li..." Kataku sambil kembali menutup mata. "Aku ngantuk... besok saja kau cing-cong..."

Biasanya kuda tak tahu diri inilah yang suka tidur sampai membuat orang emosi kalau membangunkannya. Nah, karena sekarang kami berdua sama-sama tukang tidur, harusnya kami bisa lebih cocok satu sama lain, kan? Tak tahunya, kuda satu ini yang memang sama sekali tak tahu diuntung, sudah menghilangkan kesukaannya terhadap dunia mimpi. Jadilah sekarang dia lebih sering bangun daripada aku.

Aku tahu Huo Li pasti kesal bukan main. Biar tahu rasa dia bagaimana menderitanya aku membangunkannya selama ini. Yang kulakukan adalah menutup kuping dan melanjutkan petualanganku ke alam mimpi. Persetan dengan Huo Li.

"Tuan," Katanya lagi dengan nada serius. Oh, berani mengancam rupanya. "Kalau kau tidak bangun, aku akan..."

"... akan apa?" Potongku cepat dengan nada menantang. Tentu saja masih dengan mata tertutup.

"Aku akan membuang barang yang sangat berharga!"

Seketika mataku terbelalak. "APA?!" Cih! Binatang satu ini benar-benar menganggu saja! Saat aku sudah menegakkan badan dan melempar selimut, tampaklah padaku wajah kuda durhaka ini, dengan pada mulutnya sebuah lempeng giok berwarna hijau yang tinggal separuh. "Ah, itu sih barang berharga Zhao Yun! Bukan milikku! Dasar kuda sok tahu..." Gerutuku sambil kembali berbaring.

"Kalau begitu, kubuang benda ini, tuan!"

"Terserah!"

Pokoknya aku tidak mau tahu lagi apa yang dilakukan Huo Li selanjutnya. Lagipula, memangnya itu urusanku? Itu kan benda berharga milik Zhao Yun dan bukan milikku? Biar saja kalau Huo Li mau membuangnya atau apa. Aku tidak rugi apa-apa, kok.

Eh... tapi...

... itu benda berharga Zhao Yun. Giok itu pemberian _jiejie_-nya yang sangat berharga.

Maka terbukalah mataku, baik secara harafiah maupun kiasan. Kalau sampai Zhao Yun menemukan bahwa gioknya hilang, dan dia menemukan juga bahwa kuda binal ini yang membuangnya, maka Huo Li bisa mengucapkan selamat tinggal selamanya! Pasti Zhao Yun dengan berang akan menombak Huo Li sampai sudah tidak jelas lagi bangkainya!

Dan parahnya, Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak salah melakukannya. Jujur saja, sebajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan-bajingan nya Huo Li, aku tidak mau dia sampai mati!

"HUO LIIIIIIIII...!"

Terlambat. Begitu aku bangun, Huo Li melemparkan benda itu dengan kedua mulutnya. Sukseslah pusaka _jiejie_ Zhao Yun masuk makin dalam ke hutan.

Ya Tian... rasanya aku benar-benar ingin mengambil sepasang pedangku, lalu memotong-motong Huo Li kecil-kecil, kemudian melemparkannya ke Sungai Chang Jiang agar jadi makanan ikan. Sekarang juga. Tidak hanya dia membangunkanku tanpa alasan, tetapi juga membuang giok milik Zhao Yun, dan sekarang pasang wajah tidak bersalah pula!

"Langit... Bumi..." Tapi ya sudahlah. Aku cuma bisa mengurut-urut dada menahan kesal. "Biarlah suatu saat aku bisa melihat kuda ini menjadi makhluk beradab..."

Huo Li, sekali lagi dengan tanpa rasa bersalah dan sok bijak sekali menyahut. "Sudahlah, tuan. Daripada kau mengomel terus di sini, sebaiknya kau cepat ambil barang itu sebelum hilang."

"Kenapa tidak kau saja yang ambil? Ini kan salahmu?" Aku memberikan tatapan membunuh padanya.

"Karena aku ngantuk..." Jawabnya asal sambil menguap. Apa?! Tadi dia tidak mengizinkanku tidur meski aku sudah sangat amat mengantuk sekali. Sekarang dia yang melakukan kesalahan ini dan menolak memperbaikinya... hanya karena dia ngantuk?! "Sudah ya, tuan... aku tidur dulu. Semoga berhasil." Dan dengan begitu, Huo Li tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

Kalau kesabaranku lebih pendek sejengkal saja, pasti pedangku sudah mulai beraksi menggantikan langit untuk menghukumnya. Untungnya ada dua alasan aku urung melakukannya. Satu, kesabaranku rupanya cukup panjang. Dua, pedang itu kan sudah kuberikan pada Zhao Yun? Tidak mungkin kuambil lagi. Tiga, sesungguhnya pedang itu terlalu berharga untuk digunakan membunuh makhluk durhaka seperti Huo Li!

_Huo Li... Huo Li... sadarlah, nak... Kalau kau begini terus menabur kemalangan pada orang lain, suatu saat kau akan memanen kemalangan atas dirimu sendiri!_ Rutukku dalam hati dengan wajah terbenam di telapak tangan.

Akhirnya, jadilah aku seorang diri masuk ke dalam hutan.

Kukebaskan semak-semak dan menengok setiap titik untuk mencari benda tersebut. Hmmm... barulah aku sadar kalau salju sudah tipis sekali. Udara di sekelilingku juga sudah tidak begitu dingin menusuk seperti biasanya. Daun-daun kecil mulai tumbuh di cabang-cabang pohon yang gundul tertutupi salju. Bau musim semi sudah mulai bisa tercium. Seminggu lagi musim dingin akan berakhir. Tahun berganti tahun.

Apa yang terjadi sesudah ini, siapa yang tahu? Sebentar lagi kami akan sampai di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Guan Xing bilang aku harus bertemu dengan jendral yang menjaga kota tersebut. Mungkin dia akan menyerahkanku ke Cheng Du demi menunaikan tugasnya dan menjalankan perintah. Mungkin dia akan seperti Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing yang bersedia menolongku. Atau mungkin dia akan langsung membunuhku dengan tangannya sendiri begitu kami sampai.

Di saat-saat seperti ini, aku benar-benar merindukan Wu. Pemandangannya tidak seindah Shu. Udaranya tidak sesejuk Shu. Tanahnya tidak seluas Shu. Tapi aku benar-benar menyukainya. Dan kalau aku bilang menyukai, bukan maksudku menyukai seperti aku menyukai pemandangan langit yang terhampar di depanku ini, atau pemandangan matahari terbit di Gunung Qing Cheng. Jika aku tidak berada di tempat-tempat itu untuk waktu yang lama, aku tidak akan sedih. Tetapi dengan Wu... sampai-sampai aku bisa menitikkan airmata.

Aku benar-benar ingin pulang...

Sejenak aku memandang ke langit. Melihat bintang-bintang yang berkelip seolah mengatakan 'halo' padaku membuatku tersenyum. Entah hanya perasaanku atau tidak, kehadiran mereka sangatlah menghiburku. Yahhh... semua akan baik-baik saja.

Aku melanjutkan pecarianku. Tanganku mengebaskan sebuah semak-semak dimana akhirnya aku menemukan lempengen giok tersebut.

Akhirnya...

Jujur saja, aku agak segan menyentuh benda ini. Ini adalah milik Zhao Yun yang sangat berharga. Mungkin tidak ada seorang pun selain dia sendiri yang pernah menyentuhnya. Oh, Zhou Ying pernah memegangnya(3). Tetapi aku, aku tidak pernah.

Inilah pertama kalinya aku menyentuh giok tersebut.

Untuk sersekian detik sebelum ujung jariku menyentuh benda tersebut, alam membisu. Angin sepoi-sepoi yang lembut berhembus perlahan, tetapi tidak bersuara. Seolah-olah seorang gadis berjalan lalu di sampingku tanpa suara karena kakinya tidak memijak. Helai-helai rambutnya menyentuh wajahku.

Aku menoleh. Tidak ada apapun.

Kugenggamlah giok itu. Tepat saat itulah, aku mendengar suara yang begitu jauh.

"_Phoenix...!"_

Hah?

Suara yang jauh itu terdengar seperti suara seorang gadis. Aku tidak melihatnya dimanapun, tidak juga menyentuhnya. Tidak ada hawa manusia atau makhluk apapun di sekelilingku. Bahkan suara itu sendiri tidak terdengar nyata, hanya seperti suara dari alam mimpi yang terngiang-ngiang di kepalaku.

"S-siapa kau...?" Tanyaku sambil berdiri, kemudian mengedarkan pandanganku ke sekeliling dengan awas.

Lalu aku mendengar suara cekikikan. Suara gadis itu terdengar lembut, dan aku tahu pasti ia tidak berniat jahat. Tetapi pada saat yang sama sarat dengan keceriaan dan kehangatan musim panas. _"Aku senang sekali akhirnya aku bisa bertemu Sang Phoenix!"_ Kata suara itu. _"Berapa lama ya aku sudah menunggu? Setahun...? Dua tahun...? Lima tahun...? Oh! Hampir sepuluh tahun aku menunggu!"_

Ada apa, ya...? Ada sesuatu dalam suara itu yang membuatku tenang sekali. Apakah karena suara itu memiliki sesuatu yang sangat familiar...? Ataukah karena begitu miripnya dengan Zhao Yun? Ya, Zhao Yun... aku tidak bisa menjelaskannya. Tetapi suara ini benar-benar mengingatkan aku pada Zhao Yun. Kehangatannya, rasa bersahabat, antusias dan semangatnya... benar-benar mirip sekali.

Tidak bisa tidak, aku tersenyum meski tidak menemukan sosoknya. Kuharap gadis yang tidak bisa kulihat dan kusentuh ini ada di depanku. "Kau tahu darimana aku adalah Sang Phoenix?" Tanyaku sambil tertawa bersamanya. "Apa tidak salah orang? Memangnya kau bisa melihatku?"

Suara itu menjawabku lagi. _"Kau sendiri tidak bisa melihatku, kan?"_ Tanyanya balik. _"Selama aku menunggumu, aku tidur di tempat yang sangat indah sekali! Tahu-tahu, aku dibangunkan oleh _xiansheng_ yang baik hati yang kemudian bilang padaku, 'bangunlah! Kau ingin bertemu Sang Phoenix, kan?' Makanya aku bangun secepatnya. Ternyata benar-benar aku bertemu denganmu!"_

Kalau dia bisa terlihat, mungkin aku akan melihatnya sedang menari sangking senang.

Tetapi tidak bisa tidak, ada sesuatu yang merisaukanku. Dia bilang dia tidur di tempat yang sangat indah sekali, kan? Dan dia bilang itu berlangsung selama ia menungguku. Di awal dia bilang bahwa dia menungguku sepuluh tahun. Jadi... dia tertidur untuk sepuluh tahun lamanya? Yang benar saja!

Belum selesai pertanyaanku terjawab, gadis itu sudah menyahut lagi. _"Tapi... agak susah ya kalau bertemu seperti ini? Aku tidak bisa berhadapan denganmu muka dengan muka. Habisnya, aku tidak bisa melihatmu dan cuma mendengar suaramu saja!"_ Keluhnya. Helaan nafas yang kudengar berbunyi seperti angin sepoi-sepoi ini. _"Jika aku bisa melihatmu, tentu aku akan lebih senang lagi."_

Sebenarnya, aku sama berhaknya untuk mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Bedanya hanya satu. Dia mengenalku bahkan sebelum kami bertemu. Tetapi aku... aku tidak tahu siapa dia. Aku hanya bisa menebak-nebak siapa gerangan gadis yang tengah bercakap-cakap denganku ini.

Tanganku masih menggenggam lempengan giok itu.

Tapi... aneh... kenapa perasaannya bisa sampai padaku, ya? Kelihatannya dia sedang tersenyum, tetapi angin seolah menyampaikan bisikan kesedihannya di telingaku.

Sama dengannya, aku juga ingin melihatnya langsung, tidak sekedar berbicara seperti ini.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang?" Tanyaku berusaha seramah mungkin. "Tadi kau bilang kau telah tidur selama sepuluh tahun, kan? Dan tidur di tempat yang indah sekali. Apakah kau berada di suatu istana di sekitar sini?"

Untuk sesaat, hanya ada keheningan yang panjang.

"_Entahlah... aku tidak benar-benar mengerti dimana aku berada sekarang. Tapi aku suka sekali tempat ini! Aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke tempatmu berada sekarang."_ Jawabnya dengan kesedihan yang mendalam, tetapi berusaha menutupinya dengan kehangatan dan keceriaan. Benar-benar... mirip sekali dengan Zhao Yun dulu. Selalu tersenyum gembira tetapi sebenarnya menyimpan penderitaannya seorang diri. _"Kalau aku punya satu penyesalan, itu adalah karena aku tidak sempat bertemu denganmu. Tidak masalah! Toh sekarang keinginanku itu sudah terpenuhi!"_ Ia menyambung dengan cepat, mungkin karena sadar aku sudah bisa membaca kesedihannya?

Tatapan mataku jatuh pada lempeng giok di tanganku. Sedih sekali jika melihat lempeng giok yang tinggal setengah ini. Entah kapan bisa menyatu dengan paruhannya. "Kalau begitu... bisakah aku yang datang ke tempat itu?"

Dengan cepatnya suara itu menjawab. _"_Xiansheng_ yang baik hati itu bilang bahwa tempat yang indah ini memang rumahmu. Tetapi kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkannya dan pergi ke tempat lain."_ Suara tawa pelan. _"Aku senang sekali kalau kau mau bertemu denganku langsung, Phoenix. Tapi aku yakin kau pasti punya banyak urusan di sana. Nanti saja semisalkan urusanmu sudah selesai, pulanglah kemari."_

Sampai di sini aku mulai duduk, bersandar pada pohon dimana aku menemukan giok ini. Di bayanganku, gadis ini juga duduk di depanku, tersenyum sambil menungguku berkata-kata.

Kurasa aku sudah tahu dimana gadis ini berada...

Tenggorokanku serasa tersumpal. Aku berusaha menelannya. "Kau..." Celaka... aku sampai tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa. "... kau benar-benar tidak ingin kembali, ya?"

"_Tentu saja tidak mau!"_ Sahutan itu begitu cepat dan keras. Pasti diiringi dengan anggukan kuat-kuat. _"Kau tahu, Phoenix? Tempat dimana aku berada sekarang sangatlah indah sampai-sampai aku merasa sedang bermimpi. Aku takut kalau-kalau aku bangun, aku akan kembali menjalani mimpi buruk di bumi tempat kau berpijak. Aku pernah menceritakannya pada si _xiansheng_ baik hati. Tapi dia menenangkanku dan bilang bahwa tempat ini kenyataan."_ Pejelasannya menyiratkan kelegaan dan perasaan damai yang luar biasa.

Aku tersenyum. Aku cukup senang dengan itu. Entah aku salah atau benar, tetapi gadis yang tengah bercakap-cakap denganku ini pasti sudah tidak bernafas di bawah kaki langit ini. Dan _xiansheng_ baik hati yang diceritakannya pasti adalah Taigong Wang, Abdi Langit yang mengurusi nyawa-nyawa orang yang sudah mati(4).

Baguslah jika dia sudah tidak berada di dunia ini. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, tetapi aku tahu pasti dia orang yang baik. Karena itulah, aku bersyukur dia sudah tidak perlu tinggal di tempat yang penuh kesedihan dan penderitaan ini.

Sebenarnya... orang-orang yang sudah meninggalkan bumi ini adalah orang-orang yang bahagia. Untuk apa menangisi mereka yang sudah pergi? Mereka sudah bahagia sekarang dan tidak mau kembali lagi. Justru yang ditinggal di dunia-lah orang-orang yang malang dan patut dikasihani. Harus berjuang menghadapi segala penderitaan dan kejahatan, tanpa tahu kapan bisa terlepas dari kesementaraan...

"_Phoenix...?"_ Kudengar suara gadis tak terlihat itu memanggilku. _"Kenapa? Kok kau sepertinya sedih sekali?"_

Aku menggeleng pelan. "Apa yang terjadi denganmu di dunia ini?" Tanyaku berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Untuk beberapa menit, aku merasa seorang diri tanpa siapapun yang menemaniku. Sebab, tidak ada suara apapun. Aku juga tidak bisa melihat atau menyentuh lawan bicaraku.

Tetapi jawabannya yang sudah kunantikan itu benar-benar membuatku kecewa bukan buatan. _"Entahlah..."_ Katanya. _"Aku sudah lupa. Aku cuma ingat bahwa ada banyak orang yang marah dan membenciku, bahkan berusaha membunuhku. Ah, tapi... aku sendiri sudah lupa bagaimana rasanya dibenci karena terlalu lama tinggal di tempat yang menyenangkan ini!"_ Sekali lagi ia berujar dengan suaranya yang penuh kehangatan. Ia mendesah sebelum melanjutkan penuturannya. _"Lalu, mereka menyakitiku. Aku lupa apa. Sesudah itu, mereka membuangku ke tempat yang sangat mengerikan."_

Jujur saja, aku tidak bisa menangkap penjelasannya. Aku tidak bisa menggambarkan apa yang terjadi padanya hanya dengan penjelasan yang kabur itu. Sepertinya gadis ini juga sadar. Tetapi dia sama sekali tidak peduli. Dia cukup senang bahwa aku bersedia menyendengkan telingaku untuk mendengar ceritanya.

"_Aku tidak bisa lari dari tempat mengerikan itu. Jadi, kupikir... satu-satunya hal yang bisa kulakukan adalah tidur panjang sambil berusaha memikirkan hal-hal yang indah."_ Lanjutnya. _"Dan... begitu aku bangun, tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di tempat ini! Aku disambut oleh orang-orang yang sangat baik hati. Rasanya seperti mimpi! Aku bahkan tidak bisa membedakan antara tidur dan bangun. Kupikir aku tertidur, tapi mungkin juga tidak. Pastinya aku tidak mau meninggalkan tempat ini, Phoenix!"_ Cerita singkatnya ditutupi dengan ucapan penuh kegembiraan.

Baguslah kalau dia bahagia...

Pantaslah kalau dia sangat senang berada di tempat ia tinggal sekarang. Dunia ini bukan tempat yang cukup baik menerimanya. Aku sungguh tidak mengerti siapa orang-orang yang marah dan membencinya, kemudian membunuhnya. Maksudku... apa kesalahan gadis ini? Dan dibuang ke suatu tempat... aku juga tidak tahu tempat itu.

Aku membuka mulut, siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tetapi gadis ini menyahut terlebih dahulu.

"_Sebenarnya, Phoenix... masih ada satu hal yang ingin kulakukan..."_

Alis mataku terangkat. "Apa itu?"

"_Aku sudah berjanji satu hal dengan orang yang sangat kusayangi, bahwa kalau kami bisa melihat Sang Phoenix, maka kami pasti bertemu lagi!"_ Jawabnya penuh rasa optimis. Secepat timbulnya optimisme itu, begitu pula cepatnya suara itu pudar. _"Sayangnya... aku mengingkari janjiku. Sebelum kami bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, aku sudah berada di tempat ini dan aku tidak mau kembali lagi. Ahhh... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali. Pasti aku membuatnya menderita karena terus menungguku..."_

Kupeluk kakiku rapat-rapat. "Jadi...?"

"_Tolong sampaikan maafku padanya."_ Jawab gadis itu. _"Ya Tian... aku baru sadar. Aku ini egois sekali, ya? Aku benar-benar senang di sini sampai-sampai aku tidak mau kembali lagi! Padahal dengan begini, aku membuat banyak orang menjadi sedih..."_

Tentu saja. Tidak ada kematian yang tidak mendatangkan airmata. Tetapi justru orang yang mati itu tidak akan memikirkan orang-orang yang ditinggalkannya karena ia sudah berada di suatu tempat yang indah sekali.

"Mungkin aku bisa menyampaikan maafmu padanya jika aku bertemu dengan mereka." Kataku sambil tersenyum.

"_Oh, jangan repot-repot, Phoenix!"_

"Tidak apa-apa." Aku menjawab sambil menggeleng. "Orang-orang yang kautinggalkan pasti juga sedih bukan main. Kalau misalkan aku menyampaikan permintaan maafmu, sekaligus menjelaskan pada mereka bahwa kau sekarang sudah bahagia sekali, mereka semua pasti tidak akan sedih lagi, kan?"

Gadis itu sepertinya tengah menimbang-nimbang, terbukti dari beberapa saat ia hanya diam sendiri.

Entahkah perasaanku, tetapi seolah kekosongan yang di sekelilingku telah mengambil wujud. Suara-suara yang tadi hanya terdengar begitu jauh di dalam kepalaku, kini bagaikan emas yang timbul ketika dibakar dalam api. Makin lama makin nyata. Betapa bodohnya aku... sampai-sampai aku merasa bahwa suara itu bisa kutangkap dengan indra perabaanku dan bukan indra pendengaran.

"_Iya juga, sih..."_

"Nah..." Aku tersenyum lebar. "Siapa saja orangnya?"

Lagi-lagi keheningan dan kekosongan. _"Nggg... itu... nggg..."_

Hmmm? Untuk beberapa saat lamanya, aku cuma mendengar suara 'nggg' dan 'itu' saja. "... ya?"

"_Aduh... gawat..."_ Ia tertawa malu-malu. _"Aku... aku benar-benar lupa..."_

APAAAAA?! Lupa?! Ya Tian... aku bukan cuma kecewa, tapi heran bukan main! Ini kan orang-orang yang sangat penting baginya? Bagaimana mungkin bisa lupa secepat itu? Yahhh... memang benar sih dia sudah mati sepuluh tahun lalu dan sah-sah saja kalau dia lupa. Tapi, kalau memang orang-orang itu adalah orang yang sangat penting baginya, harusnya dia ingat, kan?

Aku mendesah kecewa. "Kau tidak ingat satupun?"

"_M-maaf..."_ Katanya dengan suara lirih. _"Aku cuma ingat ada seseorang yang sangat aku sayangi dan yang aku berjanji padanya akan bertemu lagi. Dia orang yang sangat baik sekali, sungguh! Waktu aku dalam kesulitan besar, dia membantuku. Ahhh... aku lupa kesulitan apa itu dan bagaimana caranya membantuku. Tapi aku ingat benar dia pernah melakukannya untukku."_ Jelasnya panjang lebar. Nada suaranya sarat kerinduan dan kenangan. Yahhh... seperti cara biaca seorang gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta pada umumnya.

"_Yang pasti dia sangat baik sekali, Phoenix!"_ Gadis itu menukas. _"Oh, dan sebenarnya masih ada banyak orang yang ingin aku ucapkan maaf. Aku punya seorang adik laki-laki. Dia anak yang baik, penurut, selalu bersemangat dan bersahabat. Tapi, karena sesuatu yang aku lupa apa, dia selalu menderita setiap hari. Aku... aku benar-benar minta maaf karena telah meninggalkannya..."_

Semabri mendengarkan ceritanya, aku membuat kesimpulan dalam hati. Apa mungkin orang-orang yang sudah mati akan melupakan banyak hal? Ya, mungkin. Mungkin apa yang terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka hanya seperti mimpi yang lima menit sesudah bangun akan hilang begitu saja. Tapi, tentu saja tidak semuanya. Kenangan-kenangan yang indah dan manis masih tetap ada di kepalanya. Buktinya, gadis ini masih mengingat orang-orang yang dia sayangi dan segala kebaikan mereka. Tetapi mengenai orang-orang yang membencinya serta segala penderitaan yang ia atau orang lain alami, tidak bisa diingatnya.

Tempat dimana gadis ini berada pasti menyenangkan sekali, ya? Tidak ada tangisan... tidak ada airmata... tidak ada penderitaan...

Oh iya... Gadis ini bilang bahwa rumahku dulu juga di tempat itu... Sayang sekali karena tinggal terlalu lama di dunia ini, aku sampai lupa bagaimana rasanya.

Mungkin hal yang sama juga terjadi pada si gadis ini. Tapi kebalikannya.

Dan dia punya adik laki-laki, ya? Baik, penurut, bersemangat, dan bersahabat. Wahhh... kenapa aku jadi membayangkan Zhao Yun, ya? Ah, tidak... tidak... Zhao Yun agak kepala batu dan tidak sepenurut itu, kok.

"_Juga ayahku, Phoenix... aku sama sekali lupa apa yang ia lakukan padaku. Tapi tolong sampaikan maafku padanya, ya? Dan semisalkan dia pernah melakukan sesuatu yang jahat padaku, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku sudah memaafkannya! Ah, tidak... aku sudah lupa apa itu! Jadi, dia tidak perlu merasa bersalah lagi karena aku..."_

Aku hanya mengangguk sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat ketiga orang itu. Entahlah... apakah gadis ini berharap aku benar-benar bisa menemukan mereka? Tanpa nama, mustahil aku bisa menemukan mereka, kan?

Tapi... sudahlah. Mungkin suatu saat bisa. Untuk sementara ini lebih baik aku mengingat pesannya. Siapa tahu suatu saat aku akan bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sebutkan dan aku bisa menyampaikan pesannya pada mereka.

"_Lalu seorang anak perempuan yang manis, Phoenix. Aku ingat lima belas tahun yang lalu aku mengasuhnya. Dia anak yang cantik dan baik hati sekali! Belum lagi dia sangat berbakat. Ibunya juga sama baiknya dengannya. Anak kecil yang manis itu selalu menempel padaku dan tidak mau lepas dariku, lho! Ahahaha... benar-benar menyenangkan sekali masa-masa itu..."_

Anak perempuan yang manis? Dan dia mengasuhnya? Hmmm... kalau begitu pastilah anak kecil yang ia maksudkan adalah anak seorang petinggi kerajaan. Tidak banyak orang bisa memperkerjakan pengasuh. Dan dia bilang lima belas tahun lalu? Berarti sekarang anak itu sudah berumur sembilan belas tahun, kan? Sembilan belas tahun, cantik dan baik hati, dan sangat berbakat. Yahhh... itu sangat Yan Lu sekali...

"_Tapi, anak kecil itu punya nenek yang agak... hmmm... entahlah. Aku sudah lupa apa yang pernah ia lakukan."_ Lanjutnya sambil berusaha berpikir keras. _"Tapi satu hal yang aku ingat adalah, aku dulu kasihan sekali pada si nenek. Kurasa selama hidupnya dia menyimpan kepahitan, atau perasaan bersalah, atau dendam... aku tidak tahu. Tapi yang pasti, aku kasihan padanya..."_

Seorang nenek, ya? Hmmm... apakah nenek itu masih hidup sampai sekarang?

"_Phoenix, kalau kau bertemu dengan nenek itu, tolong katakan padanya bahwa aku sangat ingin melihatnya tersenyum! Dan maksudku... benar-benar tersenyum tulus dan bahagia seperti layaknya nenek baik hati pada umumnya."_

Gadis ini lupa segala sesuatu tentang penderitaan yang ia alami dan kejahatan orang lain terhadapnya bukan? Apakah mungkin nenek yang ia ceritakan ini juga membuatnya menderita?

Aku sering mendengar kasus-kasus seperti itu. Para dayang dan pengasuh biasanya mendapat perlakukan yang tidak enak dari majikan-majikan tua mereka. Mengenai gadis ini, aku tidak tahu apa yang dialaminya.

"_Phoenix... apakah nenek itu pernah jahat padaku atau tidak, aku benar-benar lupa. Dan apakah nenek itu benar-benar jahat pada orang lain, aku juga tidak tahu. Tetapi aku sungguh-sungguh ingin dia bahagia! Aku ingin nanti nenek itu, beserta si anak perempuan kecil dan ibunya, berada di tempat dimana aku berada!"_

Kepalaku mengangguk perlahan tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun. Mataku panas sekali.

"_Phoenix...?_" Kali ini gadis itu bertanya. _"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jangan-jangan kau benar-benar sedang bersedih?"_

"T-tidak... aku terharu sekali. Kau benar-benar gadis yang baik, ya?" Jawabku, dengan berusaha menahan perasaanku sebaik yang aku mampu.

"_Ahhh... tidak juga,"_ Sahutnya malu-malu. _"Soalnya toh aku sudah lupa apa yang mereka lakukan, Phoenix! Di tempat ini, aku benar-benar senang sekali sampai-sampai rasanya tidak ada waktu untukku mengingat-ingat kejahatan mereka dan penderitaan yang aku alami. Sungguh!"_

Lupa, ya? Ahahaha... kadang Zhao Yun dan Yangmei juga heran kalau aku bilang aku sudah lupa segala kesalahannya padaku. Padahal, itu benar, kok. Aku hanya ingat kalau tiba-tiba mereka mengungkit-ungkitnya lagi. Gadis ini pasti juga sama. Bedanya, dia lupa begitu sampai di tempat menyenangkan dimana dia berada saat ini.

"_Phoenix?"_

"Ya?"

"_Baru terpikirkan olehku... bolehkan aku memohon satu hal lagi?"_

Aku mengangguk. "Apa itu?"

"_Semisalkan... semisalkan... semisalkan kau bertemu mereka, entah semua atau mungkin hanya beberapa..."_ Suara gadis itu kini terdengar tidak mantap dan penuh keraguan. Kalimatnya terbata-bata dan tidak tersusun rapi. _"... dan... dan semisalkan mereka bersalah padamu... bisakah kau memaafkan mereka? Dan... maaf kalau merepotkanmu... bisakah kau menyayangi mereka juga?"_

Tentu saja aku heran sekali. Mataku cuma mengerjap-ngerjap tanda kebingungan. Kenapa tiba-tiba menanyaiku? Bukankah aku tidak mengenal gadis ini, termasuk orang-orang yang ia sebutkan? Memang benar dia menambahkan kata 'semisalkan' yang sangat banyak. Tetapi, kemungkinan itu terlalu kecil, kan? Aku tidak mungkin akan dengan mudah bertemu dengan orang-orang yang ia sebutkan.

Atau mungkin... aku sudah bertemu dengan mereka tetapi tidak sadar?

Entahlah. "Kenapa kau bertanya begitu?"

"_Yahhh... karena tadi itu... karena si _xiansheng_ baik hati bilang bahwa tempat yang indah ini rumahmu."_ Jawab gadis itu cepat. _"Aku ingin sekali mereka ada di sini. Tapi, ini kan rumahmu? Kalau mereka pernah jahat padamu dan lantas kau membenci mereka, kau pasti tidak ingin mereka tinggal di sini, kan? Makanya itulah... aku harap kau bisa memaafkan mereka..."_

Aku tertegun.

"_Maafkan aku yang egois dan benar-benar merepotkanmu ini, Phoenix..."_ Keluh si gadis. _"Tapi aku benar-benar ingin bertemu lagi dengan mereka..."_

Seujung kukupun aku tidak mengerti apa yang telah gadis ini alami sepanjang hidupnya. Tetapi suaranya penuh dengan ketulusan. Betapa menyenangkannya jika sudah berada di tempat dimana gadis ini berada. Segala ingatan-ingatan yang menyedihkan bagaikan mimpi yang terlupakan dalam sekejap mata. Begitu mudahnya memaafkan dan melupakan kesalahn orang lain, bahkan menyayangi orang-orang yang sudah berlaku jahat terhadapnya.

Semisalkan bisa, aku ingin memegang tangan gadis ini dan meyakinkannya bahwa aku berjanji. Bukan hanya sekedar memaafkan kalau mereka salah padaku, atau menyayangi mereka, tetapi aku berjanji akan mencari dan menemukan mereka, dan menyampaikan segala pesan-pesannya, tidak peduli betapapun sulitnya dan betapapun tidak jelasnya ceritanya.

"Kau sama sekali tidak egois dan tidak merepotkan, kok. Justru aku senang sekali kau bisa berbicara seperti itu." Kataku menghiburnya.

"_Hah? Senang? Kenapa?"_ Tanyanya.

"Karena aku senang sekali melihat orang lain bahagia dan menyayangi sesamanya."

Lagi-lagi hening. Tetapi keheningan itu seketika terusir oleh tawa hangat si gadis. _"Wah! Iya juga, ya! Kalau tidak, tidak mungkin kau sekarang berada di sini bersama teman-temanmu, kan?"_

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Gadis ini tentu tidak bisa melihatku mengangguk. Tetapi semisalkan tidak bisa pun, tak mengapa. Pertanyaan itu pun dia telah tahu jawabannya.

Tahu tidak apa yang terlintas di pikiranku sekarang? Kisah hidup gadis ini seperti _jiejie_-nya Zhao Yun, ya? _Jiejie_-nya Zhao Yun, kalau tidak salah namanya Zhao Weifeng, juga punya adik laki-laki. Menurut cerita Zhao Yun, dulu dia dijual oleh ayahnya sebagai budak dan ditolong oleh seorang pangeran Xi Liang. Kemudian ia dibawa ke Istana Cheng Du dan bekerja sebagai pengasuh Yan Lu. Tetapi, Ibusuri berlaku sangat jahat kepadanya. Lima tahun kemudian pecah perang antara Shu dan Xi Ling, dimana dia membantu pangeran Xi Liang itu melarikan diri hingga di cap sebagai pengkhianat. Menurut rumor, dia dihukum mati. Apa yang terjadi sesudah itu dengannya, tidak ada yang tahu.

Apa mungkin... gadis yang dengannya aku bercakap-cakap itulah Zhao Weifeng? Pemilik dari giok yang kugenggam ini.

Aku menggeleng kuat-kuat dan berusaha menyangkalinya. Bukan... bukannya aku berusaha membohongiku sendiri atau aku punya cukup bukti untuk membuktikan bahwa itu salah.

Sebaliknya... aku hanya tidak mau mendengar hal yang menyedihkan ini. Aku tetap ingin bisa berharap sampai aku benar-benar mengetahui faktanya. Apakah aku sedang berusaha lari dari kenyataan? Mungkin. Aku hanya tidak bisa membayangkan kalau sampai Jendral Ma Chao, kekasih Weifeng yang memiliki setengah pecahan giok ini, serta Zhao Yun, kalau sampai mereka tahu.

Semuanya tentu berharap Weifeng bersembunyi di suatu tempat, dan suatu saat mereka akan menemukannya.

Dan... sebenarnya aku juga.

"Oh iya. Mumpung aku ingat..." Gumamku tiba-tiba. "Semisalkan aku bertemu dengan orang-orang itu, mereka tentu sangat amat ingin melihatmu dan bertemu denganmu, kan? Bagaimana kalau selama ini mereka berharap kau hanya sembunyi dan suatu saat dapat menemukanmu?" Tanyaku, dengan sedikit mengantisipasi seandainya benar gadis ini memang adalah Weifeng.

Meski aku sendiri menolak mempercayainya...

Gadis itu juga kelihatan bingung. Bukan, aku bukan melihat wajah atau ekspresinya. Memang dia tidak bisa dilihat. Tetapi aku tahu dari udara kosong di sekelilingku yang berisik dan tidak tenang. Dia juga tak lantas menjawabnya.

Segera aku mempermudah pertanyaanku. "Maukah kau bertemu dengan mereka? Meski untuk sebentar saja?" Tanyaku. "Mungkin itu akan sesaat menimbulkan kesedihan dan ingatan buruk saat kau masih hidup. Tapi... kurasa mereka akan lebih lega jika bisa melihat keadaanmu sekarang..."

Aku mendengar angin berhembus di sekelilingku. Gadis itu juga menghela nafas. _"Bukannya aku tidak mau, Phoenix... tapi aku tidak yakin melihatku akan membuat mereka senang."_ Jawabnya ragu. _"Maksudku, kan sudah kuceritakan kalau aku dibunuh oleh orang-orang yang membenciku? Lalu mereka membuangku ke tempat yang mengerikan? Aku sudah lupa seperti apa, tapi berani taruhan pasti tubuhku mengerikan sekali! Kalau aku kembali ke bumi, pasti wujudku akan malah membuat mereka ngeri dan jijik sekali melihatku."_

"Tentu saja bukan dengan tubuhmu yang saat itu. Mereka akan melihat tubuhmu yang baru yang sekarang ini." Jawabku berusaha menenangkan kekhawatirannya. "Bukannya bermaksud menggoda, tapi kau pasti cantik sekali! Malah mungkin sekarang kau lebih cantik daripada ketika masih hidup. Kurasa, orang-orang yang kausayangi harus melihat keadaanmu sekarang supaya mereka tidak mengkhawatirkanmu lagi!" Aku tertawa ringan.

Gadis itu juga tertawa. _"Kau jangan bilang begitu, Phoenix. Membuatku malu saja..." _Balasnya. _"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku ingin bertemu dengan mereka. Bagaimana caranya, Phoenix?"_

Pertanyaan bagus.

Sebenarnya sih tadi aku asal bicara saja. Siapa nyana dia akan benar-benar bertanya begitu.

"Hmmm..." Tanganku berada di bawah dagu. Satu-satunya yang terasa nyata sekarang hanyalah suaranya saja. Dia tidak bertubuh dan tidak berbentuk, setidaknya untuk dunia ini. Apakah kalau melalui suaranya saja, aku dengan menggunakan kekuatanku bisa mewujudkan dirinya hingga dapat dilihat dan disentuh? Jangan salah, aku tidak pernah melakukan ini sebelumnya. Pantas saja kalau aku ragu-ragu bisa melakukannya atau tidak, kan? "Rasanya aku tahu sedikit..."

Si gadis langsung tertarik. _"Bagaimana, Phoenix? Bagaimana?"_

Aku menimbang-nimbang, tentu saja ragu-ragu. "Satu-satunya yang bisa dianggap nyata darimu hanyalah suaramu saja." Jawabku tanpa terkesan menyinggungnya. "Mungkin dari situ aku bisa memberikan wujud padamu..."

"_BAIKLAH!"_ Lho? Kenapa dia kelihatan begitu yakin? Padahal, aku sendiri belum memikirkan caranya! _"Kau adalah Sang Phoenix! Kau pasti bisa melakukannya! Kuharap kau berhasil. Soalnya kalau aku mendapatkan wujud sehingga mereka bisa melihatku, berarti aku bisa melihat mereka juga, kan? Oh, dan aku bisa melihatmu juga!"_

Benar-benar... dia percaya sekali padaku...

Dan aku sedikit pun tidak berniat mengkhianati kepercayaannya.

Aku mengangguk mantap. "Tentu saja!" Jawabku penuh keyakinan. "Nanti kalau saat itu tiba, kalau aku bertemu dengan orang-orang yang kau sayangi itu, aku pasti akan menepati janjiku!"

"_Aku percaya padamu, Phoenix!"_

Satu kalimat itu cukup, baik untukku maupun untuknya.

Aku berdiri. Kurasa ia juga sudah tidak sabar ingin kembali lagi melanjutkan mimpi indahnya itu. Kubersihkan salju dan tanah yang menepel pada giok milik Zhao Yun di tanganku.

"Kalau begitu, aku kembali dulu."

"_Ah... tentu saja!"_ Jawab gadis itu cepat. _"Aku juga akan kembali. Dan... maaf sudah merepotkan, Phoenix!"_

"Apanya merepotkan? Ada-ada saja!" Aku tertawa, begitu juga dengannya. "Ya sudah... kembalilah. Nanti aku pasti akan memanggilmu lagi. Kau tunggulah yang sabar, ya?"

Gadis itu dengan cepatnya menjawab, dengan semangat yang biasa. _"Aku sudah menunggumu bertahun-tahun lamanya! Kalau cuma sebentar sih, aku tidak akan keberatan!"_ Katanya dengan yakin. _"Sampai jumpa, Phoenix! Terima kasih banyak untuk waktunya!"_

"Iya! Sampai jumpa!"

Dan sesudah itu, angin sepoi-sepoi itu berhenti berhembus. Suaranya yang tadi begitu nyata seolah dapat kusentuh, kini tidak terasa lagi keberadaannya. Gadis itu pasti sudah kembali ke mimpi indahnya, dunianya yang penuh kebahagiaan dan kedamaian. Dan aku? Aku kembali ke rumah baruku. Ahhh... mungkin agak salah kalau aku bilang ini 'rumah'. Tidak ada lantai dimana aku bisa membaringkan tubuh selain bumi tempat aku berpijak, dan tidak ada atap yang meneduhiku selain langit.

Aku berjalan kembali ke kumpulan teman-teman yang masih tertidur. Oh iya... ngomong-ngomong, kenapa tadi aku sama sekali tidak mengantuk, ya?

Kupikir, itu bukan hal yang jelek. Aku tidak akan protes. Nahhh... sekarang, ketika tubuhku sudah bersentuhan dengan tanah berumput lembut ini, barulah mataku terasa berat. Aku benar-benar mengantuk sekali...

Kurasa... aku akan tidur nyenyak...

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"<strong> chapter 38 (The Right to Choose) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Jujur alasan ini saya ngarang tanpa saya tanyakan ama yang empunya OC. Soalnya, pas di KOEIndo, Mocca-Marocchi bilang Rui Huo manggil Lu Xun getu. Lha saya kan jadi bingung? Setau saja tuh zaman dahulu kalo bukan sodara, orang manggil pake marga trus baru embel2 'gege' (kalo zaman sekarang mah nggak lagi~) Jadi, saya rada bingung juga kalo tiba2 Rui Huo manggil getu tanpa alasan. Jadi... yaaahhh... saya ngarang aja alasannya~ *dibacok Mocca*

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 63 (Vengeful Cruelty) kalo udah lupa~

(4) Harusnya anda tau kalo anda udah baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"**...

Sesungguh-sungguh-sungguh-sungguhnya kalo anda tahu siapa cewe yang diajak ngomong ama Lu Xun, sejujurnya saya seupil pun nggak ngerasa anda pinter (dari judul chapnya aja udah kelihatan). JUSTRU kalo anda NGGAK tahu siapa cewe itu, nah itu baru saya bingung betulan... Kayaknya udah obvious banget deh siapa cewe ini... hohoho~

Sekian untuk chap hari ini! Updatenya minggu depan seperti biasa~ _Zai jian_!


	80. Meet The Yang Family!

UPDATE! UPDATE!

Ngomong2, ini chapter terakhir sebelum kita memasuki arc baru~ Nggak tau deh apa judul arcnya. Pokoknya 7 chapter berikutnya bakal lumayan berat juga (soalnya banyak bacod2nya)~ Tapi sesudah itu bakal ringan kok~ Hohoho~

Saya nggak mau banyak cing-cong dah~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Lu Xun<strong>_

"... tenang saja... sebentar lagi dia juga bangun, kok."

Celaka...

Sepertinya aku tertidur lagi...

Mataku terbuka, dan kali ini menemukan sosok Rui Huo yang memandangku dengan penuh rasa khawatir. Oh iya. _Jiejie_ Rui Huo sedang sakit, dan aku janji akan menyembuhkannya. Pantas saja dia terlihat khawatir begitu. Sebenarnya, sesudah bangun, aku bertekat tidak akan tidur lagi. Namun, apa mau sesudah makan pagi, aku jadi ngantuk sekali dan secara tidak sadar lagi-lagi jatuh tertidur!

Dengan segera aku mengusap-usap mataku demi menghilangkan kantuk.

"Nah, sudah kubilang, kan? Lu Xun akan bangun kalau seorang teman membutuhkannya." Nah, itu pasti suara Zhao Yun yang berbicara pada Rui Huo.

Aku menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan, berusaha menemukan dimana diriku sekarang, sambil sekaligus mengumpulkan nyawa dulu. Hari sudah menjelang malam. Matahari sudah hampir terbenam. Dan... di depan kami adalah sebuah tembok kota yang tinggi menjulang, dan tembok kota ini terasa sangat familiar. Oh, kami sudah tiba di Kota Perbatasan Kui rupanya...

Tahu-tahu, Rui Huo mengamit tanganku dan menariknya, sampai-sampai aku nyaris jatuh dari kudaku! "Xun _gege_! Ayo! Ayo! Ayo! Sekarang kita ke rumahku, yuk! _Jiejie_ pasti sudah menunggu Xun _gege _sampai di bisa mati kapan saja, dan ini benar-benar literal! Dan, ada temanku yang lain bernama Fei Tiao yang sudah sejak dulu mencari-cari Xun _gege_! Oh, dan _niang_ juga!"

_Jiejie_ Rui Huo ini pasti anak sulung dari pebisnis Yang _xiansheng_ seorang pebisnis antar kerajaan, yang bernama Fei Ling. Lalu teman lain yang dikatakan Rui Huo, yang bernama Fei Tiao itu... sebenarnya Meng Zhang sudah pernah memberitahukan padaku tentangnya. Ketika di Kota Xiang Ke, Meng Zhang memberitahkukan padaku tentang pemuda yang tertarik mencari Phoenix bernama Fei Tiao. Meng Zhang juga mencurigai orang itu, katanya mungkin saja dia bukan orang biasa(1). Aku juga tidak tahu, dan aku akan segera mencari tahu. Dan yang terakhir adalah ibu dari Rui Huo...

Kalau tidak salah, Ming _furen_, si nyonya bos yang agak ketus tapi baik hati yang kutemui di Kota Xiang Ke, pernah menceritakan tentang temannya yang bernama gadis Lin Jing Ai, suami dari Yang _xiansheng_. Tidak salah lagi, pasti itu orangnya.

Lin Jing Ai...

Kenapa, ya? Kenapa rasanya jantungku berdengup kencang mendengarnya? Keluarga Yang adalah keluarga keturunan leluhur Yang Xiong. Mereka tahu banyak ramalan tentang Sang Phoenix. Sebenarnya jika menurut garis keturunan, ibu dari Rui Huo ini justru tidak berbagi darah leluhur bernama Yang Xiong itu. Tapi... entah kenapa... aku tidak bisa menunggu untuk bertemu dengannya.

Entahlah... kurasa, Yang _furen_, ibu dari Rui Huo ini, akan memberitahukan banyak hal yang... yang mungkin aku tidak tahu sebelumnya...

"Xun _gege_?" Panggilan Rui Huo itu seketika membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutengadahkan wajahku memandang teman-teman yang sudah memasuki gerbang kota. Hanya aku sendiri yang tertinggal di belakang. "Kau kenapa melamun saja? Kemarilah!"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, aku mengikuti.

"Jadi..." Guan Xing berbalik. "... aku dan Zhang Bao akan kembali kepada Jendral Ma Chao dan mengabarkan tentang kedatangan kalian. Jendral Hui Ying, kuharap kau bersedia ikut dengan kami untuk memberikan keterangan yang selengkap-lengkapnya pada beliau."

"Bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

Kali ini, Hui Ying-lah yang menjawab. "Aku sudah memberitahukan perjanjian kita dengan Jendral Guan Xing. Sesuai perjanjian, kami tidak akan mengurung kalian atau memperlakukan kalian sebagai tahanan. Kalian bebas pergi kemanapun yang kalian inginkan." Katanya sambil mengangguk mantap. "Hanya saja, kami berharap kalian bermalam di gedung pemerintahan Kota Perbatasan Kui ini saja. Letaknya berada di dekat gedung aula di atas tembok kota. Tapi jika kalian ingin bermalam di tempat lain, tidak masalah asal kalian memberitahukannya terlebih dahulu."

"Lalu..." Zhou Ying menyahut. "Kapan kami akan bertemu dengan Jendral Ma Chao?"

"Benar! Benar! Sepertinya Jendral Ma Chao adalah orang yang mengerikan sekali!" Celetuk Yangmei! Astaga! Yangmei ini benar-benar ingin mencari masalah saja! Untung Hui Ying, Guan Xing, dan Zhang Bao hanya tertawa mendengarnya. "Kuharap aku tidak perlu bertemu dengannya sama sekali!"

Aku mendesah melihatnya. "Meimei! Kau ini jangan suka berpikiran buruk!"

"Tenang saja... tenang saja..." Sergah Guan Xing cepat. "Sebenarnya kami mendapat surat perintah untuk menangkap Lu Xun saja, yang dituduh sebagai penipu dari Wu. Siapa sangka rupanya dia benar-benar Sang Phoenix. Maka, kami tidak punya alasan untuk menangkapnya." Jendral itu menjelaskan dengan penuh wibawa, seperti biasa. "Hanya saja, kami merasa butuh bertemu dengannya. Karena surat perintah itu hanya menyatakan Lu Xun saja, maka yang lainnya tidak perlu menghadap. Dan mengenai kapan menghadap, nanti akan kami diskusikan dengan Jendral Ma Chao terlebih dahulu."

Sesudah penjelasan itu, kami berpisah. Ketiga jendral Shu itu pergi untuk menghadap Jendral Ma Chao. Xu Yin, gadis Gaibang itu sekaligus teman masa kecil Zhao Yun dari Wen Shan, dengan sopan dan rendah hati hendak pergi untuk bermalam di gedung perkumpulan Gaibang saja agar tidak merepotkan yang lainnya. Tapi, Hui Ying memaksanya untuk bersama-sama dengannya saja di gedung pemerintahan Kota Perbatasan Kui. Selain itu, Zhang Bao juga dengan ramah mengajaknya. Akhirnya, Xu Yin menerima tawaran mereka.

Hmmm... bukannya aku berpikiran buruk pada orang lain, tapi aku tidak merasa bahwa Xu Yin benar-benar seorang Gaibang. Dan aku hanya mendengar tentang Xu Yin adalah teman masa kecil Zhao Yun dari Zhou Ying, bukan dari mulut Zhao Yun sendiri. Heran... aku tidak mengerti kenapa Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak mengatakan apapun tentag Xu Yin.

Aku hanya takut... jika ini berhubungan dengan masa lalu Zhao Yun. Dengan... ayahnya.

Akhirnya, tersisalah kami berempat di tempat ini bersama dengan Rui Huo. "Ayo, Xun _gege_! Sekarang kita segera pergi ke rumahku!"

"Yahhh... kau ini hanya mempedulikan 'Xun _gege_'-mu saja..." Keluh Yangmei berbisik.

Rui Huo berlari-lari sambil menggandeng tanganku ke rumahnya, diikuti dengan Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei. Ngomong-ngomong, entah kenapa... saat melihat keantusiasan Rui Huo, semangatnya, dan terutama tingkahnya yang selalu ingin dekat denganku, mengingatkanku pada Huiyue. Iya, bagaimana keadaan Huiyue, Jiang Wei, dan Yan Lu sekarang, ya?

Akhirnya, sampailah kami di depan rumah kediaman keluarga Yang. Wahhh... rumah yang bagus dan luas sekali. Memang cocok dengan rumah seorang pebisnis pada umumnya. Rui Huo berlari masuk melalui _damen_-gerbang utama dengan masih menggandeng tanganku. Teriakannya yang penuh rasa girang seolah menggemparkan segenap isi rumahnya.

"_Niang_! _Niang_! Sang Phoenix sudah datang! Sang Phoenix ada di rumah kita!"

Segera saja para dayang dan ajudan di rumah itu menjadi heboh sekali, sampai-sampai serasa langit akan runtuh menimpa kepala saja! Entah ada yang langsung berlari dan mengamati, ada yang mulai sibuk menyiapkan segala sesuatu, ada pula yang kalang kabut tanpa alasan, mungkin ingin memanggil nyonya rumahnya? Apapun itu... astaga... kenapa perlu sampai heboh seperti ini? Kami seperti barang tontonan saja...

Sayang sekali, sampai terakhir pun Yang _furen_ tidak menampakkan diri. Apa dia tidak ada di rumah?

"Maaf," seorang dayang berbicara pada Rui Huo. "Yang _furen_ sedang tidak ingin diganggu saat ini." Ya, aku mengerti kenapa. Putri sulungnya sedang sakit. Sebagai seorang ibu, tentu Yang _furen_ tidak akan tega meninggalkan putrinya sendirian. Tapi... sebenarnya tujuanku datang kemari terutama adalah untuk menyembuhkan putrinya itu, kan?

"Ohhh..." Rui Huo mengangguk kecewa. "Apakah niang sedang menjaga _jiejie_?"

"Tidak. Yang _furen_ sedang menyendiri di kamarnya."

APA?

Aneh sekali... bahkan bukan hanya aku yang merasakannya. Rui Huo juga. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei juga. Yang _furen_ tidak sedang menjaga anaknya yang sedang sakit? Dan dia sedang ingin menyendiri? Kalau memang alasannya menyendiri adalah putrinya, maka seharusnya ia menjaganya, kan? Kenapa sekarang malah menyendiri?

Aneh...

"Ya, sudahlah..." Rui Huo menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Nggg... kalau begitu... Xun _gege_ langsung ke kamar _jiejie_ saja bagaimana?"

Aku mengangguk. "Tidak apa-apa."

Akhirnya, Rui Huo menuntun kami menuju ke kamar _jiejie-_nya, Yang Fei Ling. Sesampainya di sana, kami menemukan sebuah pembaringan dengan seorang pemuda berambut hijau berlutut dan rebah di sisinya, mungkin sedang tertidur. Mendengar pintu dibuka, pemuda itu segera terbangun dan menyambut kedatangan kami. Aku yakin pemuda itu pasti Fei Tiao yang diceritakan oleh Meng Zhang beberapa saat lalu.

"Fei Tiao! Aku bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!" Serunya kegirangan. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Bisa saja aku menemukannya bahkan di tempat-tempat yang paling tidak mungkin sekalipun, seperti _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!"

Pemuda itu tersenyum memandang Rui Huo sekilas, dan aku tahu itu adalah senyuman sedih. "Jangan ribut, Rui Huo. _Jiejie_mu akan terganggu." Katanya dengan suara lesu. Kemudian matanya berpindah kepada kami berempat, khususnya padaku. "Kau pasti adalah Sang Phoenix itu, bukan? Mata emasmu itu sudah mengatakan semuanya. Perkenalkan, aku yang rendah ini bernama Fei Tiao." Ia bersoja dengan hormat dan sopan. Tetapi di balik kesopanannya itu... aku tahu ada sesuatu yang aneh.

"Dimana anak itu?" Tanyaku cepat, tanpa balas memperkenalkan diri. Fei Tiao hanya menunjukkan pembaringan itu.

Aku melepaskan gandengan tangan Rui Huo, kemudian perlahan mendekat ke arah pembaringan tersebut. Di atasnya terbaring seorang gadis berusia sekitar tiga belas tahun. Gadis ini adalah Fei Ling, _jiejie_ Rui Huo yang sedang sakit. Dan itu memang bukan bohongan. Wajah Fei Ling terlihat pucat dengan bibirnya yang biru. Nafasnya lemah sekali, kalau memang tidak mau dibilang nyaris tidak ada. Tangannya yang kugenggam benar-benar dingin, hampir seperti orang mati.

"Phoenix," suara Fei Tiao. "Hampir seluruh musim dingin ini dilaluinya dengan berbaring di ranjang dalam keadaan seperti itu. Sejak minggu lalu, ia harus terus-menerus dicekoki obat supaya tetap bisa bernafas." Tidak peduli sedingin apapun tangan Fei Ling dan udara musim dingin ini, suara Fei Tiao masih lebih dingin lagi. Apalagi kalimat terakhir yang diucapkannya. "Kenapa kau tidak datang lebih awal?"

Aku tidak melihatnya, tetapi kudengar langkah yang lebar dan cepat. Lalu suara Zhao Yun menyusul. "Kau...! Apa kau tidak tahu masalah kami?! Kami dikejar-kejar seperti orang gila dan kau masih berharap kami datang lebih awal?"

Bukannya memperbaiki keadaan, Yangmei malah ikut memanasi keadaan dengan membela Zhao Yun. Untunglah Zhou Ying segera menghentikan keduanya. Aku hanya mendesah. "Apa yang terjadi dengannya?" Tanyaku tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari gadis kecil ini.

"_Jiejie_ sakit sejak awal musim dingin. Minggu depan sudah masuk musim semi dan jika _jiejie_ tidak bangun sampai saat itu, berarti genap satu musim dia sudah tak sadarkan diri." Jawab Rui Huo nyaris menangis. Isakkan yang bisu terdengar di ruangan yang sunyi ini. "Xun _gege_, sebelum aku pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, _jiejie_ sudah tidak sadarkan diri tetapi keadaannya tidak separah ini..."

Untuk pertama kalinya, aku menoleh dan memandang Rui Huo serta Fei Tiao. "Kalian berdua percaya..." tanyaku. "... bahwa aku bisa menyembuhkannya?"

"Aku yakin pasti bi...!"

Sebelum Rui Huo menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Fei Tiao menyela terlebih dahulu. "Apakah menyembuhkan Fei Ling tidak akan merusak tubuhmu sendiri?"

APA?!

Fei Tiao... bagaimana dia bisa tahu?

Bagaimana dia bisa tahu bahwa selama ini, ketika aku menyembuhkan seseorang, tubuhku akan merasa sakit?

"Hah?" Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa memandang kami bergantian. Mataku melebar, masih tidak bisa menjawab baik Fei Tiao maupun kedua kawanku itu. Rui Huo sedikit pun tidak mengerti apa-apa. Yangmei, sebaliknya, sudah mengerti dan ia hanya menunduk saja. "Lu Xun! Benarkah itu?! Kenapa kau tidak pernah memberitahukannya pada kami?!" Tanya Zhao Yun nyaris membentak.

Aku hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Kalau aku memberitahukannya padamu, tidakkah kau akan menyuruhku berhenti menyembuhkan?" Kulihat Zhao Yun tidak membalas apapun. Ia mendengus begitu saja. Pandanganku kembali pada Fei Tiao. "Apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya?"

"Aku sendiri hanya diberitahu sebatas ini oleh Yang _furen_. Mungkin Yang _furen _tahu kenapa." Jawabnya. "Phoenix, jangan memaksakan dirimu. Penyakit Fei Ling benar-benar aneh, lebih parah daripada segala penyakit yang pernah kau sembuhkan sebelumnya."

Lalu? Jangan memaksakan diriku? Itukah pemecahannya? "Fei Tiao, aku sanggup menyembuhkan penyakitnya, apapun itu. Dan kau cukup tahu sampai di situ saja." Kataku. "Mengenai rasa sakit dalam tubuhku, kau tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya."

Dengan begitu, aku berbalik lagi. Tangan kananku di atas dahi Fei Ling, sementara tangan kiriku menggenggam kedua tangannya. Aku menutup mataku perlahan, sebelum mulai menyalurkan kekuatanku pada tubuhnya. Benarlah itu, seiring mengalirnya kekuatanku, kesakitan itu makin terasa dan makin cepat melemahkan tubuhku. Dan benar yang dikatakan Fei Tiao, penyakit Fei Ling sungguh parah sehingga membutuhkan lebih banyak kekuatan untuk menyembuhkannya,

Yang aku tidak perkirakan adalah... kenapa terasa makin sakit saja? Kenapa lebih sakit daripada sebelum-sebelumnya?! Tahulah aku... ini bukan karena penyakit Fei Ling, apapun itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjadi dalam diriku, dan aku tidak tahu apa! Kenapa aku tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkanku ini semudah biasanya? Kenapa harus terasa sakit?!

Ugh...!

"Lu Xun...!"

Tepat sesudah aku selesai menyembuhkan Fei Ling, saat itulah kekuatanku serasa hilang lenyap dari seluruh tubuhku. Aku terjatuh, dan syukurlah Yangmei sudah ada di sebelahku dan menahanku. Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying juga siap membantuku.

"Ya Tian...! Lu Xun, nafasmu kacau sekali!" Seru Zhao Yun panik.

"Kenapa bisa begini?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

Kenapa...? Itulah pertanyaannya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi denganku?

Tetapi usahaku tidak sia-sia. Kulihat Fei Ling perlahan membuka matanya, untuk pertama kalinya sesudah sekian lama. Matanya terlihat sayu untuk sesaat, sebelum menjadi penuh dan lebar. Perlahan ia mengusap matanya dan berusaha untuk duduk. Tentu, kehadiran banyak orang asing di kamarnya membuatnya menjadi bingung bukan buatan. Tetapi ia juga melihat orang yang dikenalnya di sini. "Lho? Rui Huo? Fei Tiao? Kenapa wajah kalian seperti itu?"

Dan, pertanyaan Fei Ling memang tidak salah. Wajah mereka memang bukan main anehnya. Fei Tiao memandang dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Rui Huo, meski mungkin tidak sekaget itu, tetapi wajahnya merah sekali. Dan basah karena airmata. Tetapi tentu saja airmata itu adalah airmata kegembiraan.

"_JIEJIE_ BODOOOOOHHHHHHH!" Rui Huo langsung menghambur dan menerjang _jiejie_nya yang masih di atas ranjang. "_Jiejie_...! Jangan menjahati kami lagi seperti ini...! _Jiejie_ sakit lama sekali dan tidak bangun-bangun, sampai-sampai membuat kami semua nyaris mati...!"

Fei Tiao pun ikut menghampirinya. "Fei Ling! Dasar anak nakal! Kalau kau mengulanginya lagi, aku benar-benar tidak akan memaafkanmu!" Serunya dengan suara nyaris pecah. Pemuda berambut hijau itu langsung memeluknya berikut Rui Huo. "Apa harus dipanggilkan Sang Phoenix dulu baru kau mau bangun?"

"Sang Phoenix?" Tanya Fei Ling.

Rui Huo dan Fei Tiao segera melepaskan pelukannya. Fei Ling memandangku dengan mata lebar dan pandangan tak percaya. "P-phoenix...?"

Sambil berusaha menahan rasa sakit, aku menegakkan tubuh. "Senang bertemu denganmu, Fei Ling..."

Fei Ling, dengan kondisinya yang sekarang, hanya bisa mengucapkan sepatah 'terima kasih', tetapi penuh dengan kesungguhan yang tidak terbendung lagi. Tapi, sayang sekali aku tidak mengerti maksud 'terima kasih'nya. Apakah terima kasih itu untuk kesembuhannya? Atau hanya sekedar kenyataan bahwa aku berada di sini dan dia bisa bertemu denganku? Entahlah... mungkin keduanya?

Sebagai gantinya, Fei Tiao-lah yang menghampiriku. Kedua tangannya menggenggam tanganku, dengan matanya menatapku lurus-lurus penuh rasa takjub. Perlahan ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. "P-phoenix..." Suaranya terdengar bergetar. "Kau... kau benar-benar Sang Phoenix! Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak...!"

Aku tersenyum tipis dan segera membantunya berdiri. "Sekarang, sebaiknya kau suruh orang untuk membawa makanan. Fei Ling pasti lapar setelah semusim penuh tidak makan apapun selain obat."

Dengan begitu, Fei Tiao dan Rui Huo sekali lagi sibuk memanggil para dayang, dan sekali lagi para dayang itu heboh. Ada yang disuruh menyiapkan makanan untuk Fei Ling, ada pula yang disuruh memanggil Yang _furen_ sekali lagi untuk mengabarkan bahwa putrinya sudah sembuh.

Kami segera meninggalkan kamar tidur Fei Ling. Lagipula, memang tidak baik kan tinggal terlalu lama di kamar pribadi seorang gadis? Akhirnya, kami berempat ditambah Fei Tiao dan Rui Huo duduk-duduk di taman di tengah rumah tersebut. Taman yang indah sekali. Salju mulai menipis, menandakan musim dingin akan segera berakhir. Seminggu lagi, musim semi akan segera tiba.

Kulihat Fei Tiao dan Rui Huo yang masih girang sekali. Yangmei dan Zhou Ying juga berbagi kegirangan itu. Kalau ada satu orang yang tidak kelihatan seperti itu, itu adalah Zhao Yun. Dia terlihat aneh sekali, sedari tadi memandangi Fei Tiao dengan tatapan penuh curiga.

"Sebentar, kawan-kawan..." Katanya pada akhirnya sambil menarik lenganku. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan dengan Lu Xun sejenak."

Hah? Denganku? Ada apa? Yang bingung bukan hanya aku, tetapi keempat orang yang lainnya. Tapi, toh mereka sama sekali tidak protes.

Zhao Yun menarikku ke ujung dari taman tersebut. Di sana, sesudah memastikan tidak ada orang di sekitar kami, Zhao Yun berbisik. "Lu Xun, apa kau tidak curiga sesuatu?" Tanyanya.

"Maksudmu Fei Tiao?" Tanyaku balik.

Dia menjawab dengan sebuah anggukan. "Kau tidak merasa ada yang aneh dengannya?" Matanya terus-menerus menatap pemuda berambut hijau itu. "Entahlah... apa kau tidak merasa seperti saat kita bersama... Yin Long?"

Aku juga ikut memandanginya. "Iya. Aku juga merasakannya. Hanya saja, tidak sekuat saat bersama-sama dengan Yin Long. Sorot matanya seperti sorot mata Yin Long, menandakan kelelahan dan umur panjang yang telah dia lalui di dunia, meski wujudnya masih pemuda seperti itu." Jawabku. " Tapi sepertinya dia tidak seberbahaya Yin Long. Setidaknya sampai saat ini dia tidak berbuat macam-macam dengan tubuhku seperti Yin Long saat itu. Yahhh... kuharap begitu."

Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Akan sangat tidak tahu terima kasih sekali kalau dia berani melakukan itu, padahal kau telah menolong Fei Ling."

Kutepuk bahu Zhao Yun. "Tenanglah, Zhao Yun. Waspada boleh, tetapi jangan berprasangka buruk. Lagipula, aku yakin semisalkan terjadi sesuatu seperti saat kita bersama Yin Long, semua akan baik-baik saja." Kataku berusaha menenangkannya.

Dengan begitu, kami kembali berkumpul dengan keempat orang yang telah menunggu kami. Tak berapa lama, Fei Ling datang dan bergabung dengan kami juga. Wah! Ketiga orang itu benar-benar ramai sekali! Fei Ling dan Rui Huo adalah anak-anak yang sangat menyenangkan dan cerita, tentu bisa membuat rumah yang luas ini senantiasa ramai! Sementara Fei Tiao rupanya sangat suka bergurau, meski pertama kali bertemu dengannya dia terlihat sangat jauh dan serius!

"WUAH! Sang Phoenix ada di sini!" Seru Fei Ling sambil menggenggam tanganku. Sangking ceria anak ini, sampai-sampai aku bingung harus mengatakan apa! "_Xiansheng_, selama bersama adikku, kau pasti banyak direpotkan olehnya, kan? Harap maklum dan mengertilah, Rui Huo memang nakal dan mencari masalah!"

"Enak saja! _Jiejie_-lah yang suka bikin ulah!" Balas Rui Huo sengit.

Sementara Fei Ling sama sekali tidak ambil pusing. Sepertinya dia benar-benar penuh semangat, terutama sesudah penyakitnya sembuh. Kali ini, dia langsung berlari ke arah Zhao Yun. "Dan kau...! Wah, kau pasti Jendral Zhao Yun, kan? Salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, kan? Yang di Chang Ban dulu menyelamatkan Pangeran Liu Chan seorang diri, kan? Yang..."

"Fei Ling... Fei Ling... kau ini sebenarnya mau berkenalan atau mau menggumbar segala pengetahuanmu, sih?" Keluh Fei Tiao.

Fei Ling menjulurkan lidahnya, sebelum kembali pada Zhao Yun. "Jendral Zhao Yun! Kau harus mengajariku bertarung dengan tombak!"

Kasihan Zhao Yun, dia jadi bingung sendiri sekarang. "Nggg... T-tentu saja! Tapi, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu dulu." Katanya. "Pertama, apakah kau tahu dimana di kota ini bisa memperbaiki tombak? Dan kedua, darimana kau bisa tahu aku adalah Zhao Yun?"

"Pertama, tentu saja di kota ini ada. Serahkan saja pada salah satu ajudan di rumah ini untuk di antar ke tukang pandai besi, dan tombak itu pasti akan segera diperbaiki!" Jawab Fei Ling masih penuh semangat. "Dan untuk pertanyaan yang kedua... wah! Jadi kau benar-benar Jendral Zhao Yun?! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka kau benar-benar Jendral Zhao Yun! Padahal tadi cuma asal tebak! Siapa nyana benar-benar Jendral Zhao Yun betulan! HOREEEEEEE!"

Hah?

Jadi... tadi itu cuma tebakan?

Aku dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan sementara Fei Ling melompat-lompat sendiri sangking senang. Astaga... sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Yang _xiansheng_ berkata bahwa Fei Ling ini 'kadang kala tingkah lakunya sangat tidak bisa ditebak'...

"Maaf, ya... begitulah Fei Ling..." Celetuk Fei Tiao sambil mengangkat bahu. "Kalau tubuhnya baik-baik saja, itu berarti otaknya sedang tidak baik-baik saja."

"_Jiejie_, kupikir sebaiknya kau tetap sakit, deh." Imbuh Rui Huo. "Kalau kau sakit, setidaknya kau tidak bertingkah gila seperti itu..."

"Kurang ajar kau, Rui Huo! Jadi kau menyumpahiku supaya sakit lagi, nih?!"

Kami cuma bisa tertawa melihatnya. Zhao Yun menyahut tiba-tiba. "Semisalkan tadi aku bilang kalau aku bukan Zhao Yun, bagaimana reaksinya, ya..."

"Wah, jahat sekali kau, Zhao Yun..." Yangmei membalas. Nah... nah... nah... mulai lagi dua orang ini. "Menipu anak kecil, umurmu tidak akan panjang!"

Zhou Ying sudah siap untuk melerai mereka. Tetapi kali ini Zhao Yun merespon dengan lebih bijaksana, yaitu sekedar menyindir saja. "... dan inilah wejangan dari nenek uban yang ditakuti setiap anak kecil di dunia sangking tampangnya terlalu mirip preman pasar..." Yah, meski kurasa akan jauh lebih bijaksana lagi kalau dia diam...

Syukurlah sebelum pertengkaran baik dari Rui Huo dan Fei Ling maupun dari Zhao Yun dan Yangmei berkepanjangan, seorang dayang datang menemui kami dan hendak memberitahukan sesuatu. Rupanya dari Yang _furen_. "Maaf, saya sudah memberitahukan perihal kesembuhan Fei Ling. Tetapi Yang _furen_ tetap menolak untuk keluar. Yang _furen _tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun." Lapor dayang itu.

"APAAAAA?!" Kedua bersaudara Yang itu berseru bersamaan seperti paduan suara. "_Niang_ tidak mau bertemu Sang Phoenix?!"

"Tapi, Yang _furen_ juga memberikan pesan kepada Sang Phoenix." Dayang itu segera menjawab.

"Apa itu?" Tanya mereka.

"Jika Sang Phoenix ingin bertemu dengan Yang _furen_," kata dayang itu sambil berusaha mengingat-ingat pesan dari nyonyanya. Kelihatan sekali dia mengafalnya kata demi kata. "... maka hendaknya Sang Phoenix bertemu dengannya '_tidak di pagi maupun siang maupun sore maupun malam hari. Tidak dengan bertelanjang maupun berpakaian. Tidak dengan berjalan maupun menunggang kuda maupun di atas kereta kuda. Tidak di atas jalan maupun di luarnya_. _Tidak di bawah atap maupun di bawah langit._ _Tidak di dalam maupun di luar maupun di atas tembok kota. Tidak seorang diri maupun ditemani_'."

Kami yang mendengarnya jadi heran sekali. Dengan satu pesan itu, dayang tersebut undur diri. Kami? Kami bertujuh masih tenggelam dalam pikiran kami sendiri demi mendengar teka-teki yang sangat aneh itu.

Sampai lama, barulah Rui Huo buka mulut dengan penuh kekesalan. "_Niang_ itu bagaimana, sih?! Sang Phoenix sudah ada di sini, ditambah lagi sudah menyembuhkan _jiejie_! Kenapa malah sengaja tidak mau bertemu?!" Dia mendengus kuat-kuat.

Mau tidak mau, Fei Ling juga merasa bingung dan sedikit jengkel. "Aneh... kenapa _niang_ seperti ini, ya?" Langsung ia menoleh ke arahku. "Maaf, Lu _xiansheng_... aku juga tidak mengerti kenapa _niang_ seperti ini. Kuharap kau tidak tersinggung atau marah..."

Aku terdiam sejenak, tak lantas menjawab Fei Ling. Tentu aku tidak marah atau apapun. Sebaliknya, aku memikirkan kenapa Yang _furen_ melakukan ini. Apa memang Yang _furen_ tidak ingin bertemu denganku? Tapi kenapa...?

"Kurasa, tidak ada jalan lain selain memecahkan teka-tekinya..." Gumam Zhao Yun. "Tidak di pagi maupun siang maupun sore maupun malam hari... Jadi kapan?"

Yangmei ikut mengimbuhi. "Dan bukan cuma itu. Tidak dengan bertelanjang maupun berpakaian. Tidak berjalan maupun menunggang maupun di atas kereta kuda."

"Tidak di atas jalan maupun di luarnya. Tidak di bawah atap maupun di bawah langit. Tidak di dalam maupun di luar maupun di atas tembok kota. Tidak seorang diri maupun di temani..." Zhou Ying menutup dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. Kelihatannya dia sendiri pun bingung memecahkannya. "Ini benar-benar sulit. Kalau begitu harus datang seperti apa?"

Sampai lama kami terdiam. Semuanya memikirkan jawaban teka-teki itu, kecuali aku. Entahlah... aku sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan jawaban teka-teki itu. Yang penting adalah mengetahui dulu kenapa Yang _furen_ tidak mau bertemu kalau aku belum berhasil memecahkan teka-tekinya. Apakah memang Yang _furen_ tidak mau bertemu denganku sehingga membuat sebuah teka-teki yang pasti tidak bisa dijawab? Ataukah... ada alasan lain...?

Tidak bisa membendung rasa penasaranku, akhirnya aku menanyakannya pada kedua bersaudara Yang itu. "Fei Ling, Rui Huo, kalian tahu kenapa ibu kalian ingin aku menjawab teka-tekinya?" Tanyaku penasaran, dan dengan segera menerima tatapan lebar dari dua anak itu. "Atau apakah ibu kalian memang tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

Keduanya saling berpandang-pandangan. "Nggg..."

Kelihatan sekali mereka juga tidak tahu... Yang _furen_ benar-benar misterius sekali, ya? Bahkan anak-anaknya saja sampai tidak mengerti pikirannya...

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin tanya dulu." Tiba-tiba saja Fei Tiao menyahut. Sambil bangkit berdiri dari kursi batu di taman tersebut, ia menatapku. "Kau sendiri, kenapa ingin bertemu dengan Yang _furen_?" Jelas sekali pertanyaan itu tidak diarahkan pada siapapun kecuali aku.

Dan aku memilih untuk menjawab jujur. "Karena aku ingin mengetahui ramalan leluhur."

"Ramalan leluhur?" Kedua bocah itu berseru. "Oh iya! Mungkin teka-teki _niang_ ada hubungannya dengan ramalan leluhur! Ayo, Xun _gege_! Kau pasti bisa menjawabnya, kan?" Tanya Rui Huo dengan senyum lebar.

Yahhh... kalau aku sudah tahu semua ramalan leluhur dan sehingga bisa menjawab teka-teki ini, tentu saja aku tidak akan bersusah-payah bertemu dengan Yang _furen_. Masalahnya, justru aku ingin membaca ramalan leluhur. "Sejujurnya, Rui Huo, hanya sedikit ramalan leluhur yang sudah pernah aku baca. Kau tahu sendiri kan bahwa ramalan leluhur itu terpencar-pencar entah dimana di seluruh pelosok China ini?" Tanyaku, yang segera dibalas dengan anggukan. "Aku hanya mengetahui sedikit. Kalaupun kemudian aku mengetahui sebuah ramalan, biasanya sesudah aku melaksanakannya terlebih dahulu..."

"Kalau begitu, ini masalah... Kau ingin mendengar tentang ramalan leluhur, tetapi teka-teki itu sendiri dari ramalan leluhur." Yangmei menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kursi batu. "Celaka... maaf, Lu Xun. Aku sama sekali tidak bisa membantu dalam hal-hal seperti ini..."

Tapi... benarkah Yang _furen_ seperti itu? Entah kenapa, menurutku Yang _furen_ sudah tahu bahwa alasan aku ingin bertemu dengannya adalah untuk bertanya padanya mengenai ramalan leluhur Yang Xiong itu. Jadi, tidak mungkin Yang _furen_ menjebakku begini rupa dengan sebuah ramaln leluhur yang aku sendiri pasti tidak pernah membacanya...

Kalau begitu... apa jawaban teka-teki itu, ya...?

"Ini... hanya tebakan, sih..." Sesudah keheningan yang cukup panjang, Fei Ling membuka mulut. "Aku tidak tahu jawaban dari pertanyaan itu. Tapi... kupikir aku tahu kenapa _niang_ memberikan teka-teki ini..."

Tentu saja ini membuat kami semua tertarik! "Apa itu, Fei Ling?"

Fei Ling memandang adik laki-lakinya. Jadi, kali ini Rui Huo-lah yang menjawab. "Sebenarnya, dalam ramalan leluhur di _Yangzi Fayan_ pada bagian _Wen ming juan i liu_-pertanyaan mengenai melihat dengan jelas, ada kata-kata seperti ini, '_Niao you feng-_Di antara bangsa burung ada Phoenix. _Niao jie ke feng hu?-_Apakah seluruh burung dapat menjadi Phoenix? _Qun niao zhi wu feng ye, xing xing-_Perbedaan antara burung dan Phoenix, adalah hakekat mereka.' Xun _gege_, arti dari ramalan ini dengan seluruh babnya adalah mengenai melihat Sang Phoenix dengan jelas. Ada berbagai burung, tetapi hanya ada satu Phoenix. Burung-burung ini mungkin akan mencoba menjadi Phoenix. Tetapi karena hakekat mereka beda, maka pasti tidak berhasil. Itulah yang harus kita lihat dengan jelas..."

"Jadi..." Lanjut Fei Ling. "Lu _xiansheng_, aku dan Rui Huo sungguh tidak meragukan bahwa Lu _xiansheng_ adalah Sang Phoenix! Tapi... yahhh... ramalan leluhur ini mengatakan seperti itu. Entah di masa lalu atau masa depan nanti, akan banyak orang yang mencoba menjadi Phoenix. Tapi, tentu ada perbedaannya. Dan perbedaan itulah yang harus bisa kita tangkap..."

"Hei! Hei! Hei!" Belum selesai Fei Ling bicara, Yangmei sudah menyahut. "Jadi ibu kalian meragukan Lu Xun? Begitu?"

Sebelum terjadi perkelahian, segera aku menghentikan Yangmei. Kemudian perhatianku kembali lagi kepada dua bersaudara Yang itu. "Ibu kalian cerdik sekali. Aku juga berharap kalian tidak akan sembarangan percaya pada siapapun yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix. Jika ibu kalian hendak menguji aku sebelum mempercayaiku, aku tidak akan keberatan. Malah aku akan sangat senang sekali." Kataku sambil tersenyum yakin.

Ternyata begitu... Kalau mengujiku seperti ini, aku sama sekali tidak keberatan. Aku lebih suka orang-orang yang teliti dan memeriksa seluruh bukti yang ada, daripada asal percaya saja. Aku sudah terlalu banyak melihat orang-orang yang terlalu mudah tertipu oleh _shifu-shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, tanpa menguji kebenarannya. Celakanya, pada saat Sang Phoenix itu sendiri yang datang, mereka tidak percaya. Ironis sekali, kan?

"Hei, kau juga jangan menggampangkan begitu, Lu Xun." Tukas Zhao Yun. "Memangnya kau sudah ketemu jawabannya?"

"Sabarlah... aku sedang berpikir..."

"Hmmm... Kalau semisalkan bukan dari ramalan leluhur..." Gumam Rui Huo. "Apa mungkin dari bukti yang lain? Maksudku... bagaimana Xun _gege_ menjawab pertanyaan ini, pasti akan menunjukkan apakah Xun _gege_ Phoenix atau bukan!"

Mulailah semua tertarik mendengar kesimpulan Rui Huo itu. "Berarti... ini dari sifat-sifat Sang Phoenix sendiri, kan?" Tanya Fei Tiao sebelum mengalihkan pandangannya ke arahku. "Hei, Phoenix. Memangnya selama ini sifatmu seperti apa? Dan kalian bertiga coba berpikirlah juga. Sifat Phoenix yang seperti apa yang sekiranya bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu?" Tanyanya sambil menunjuk Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying pula.

"Nggg..." Zhou Ying memandang kepada Zhao Yun dan Yangmei sekilas. "Yang _furen_ seperti tidak ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun. Padahal, Lu Xun ingin bertemu dengannya. Mungkin..." Tahu-tahu, Zhou Ying berhenti dan menarik mereka berdua untuk mendekat padanya. Hah? Apa yang Zhou Ying bisikkan pada Zhao Yun dan Yangmei? Apa yang mereka bicarakan?

Sesudah itu, mata Zhao Yun melebar. "Ah! Masuk akal!" Dengan begitu, Jendral Shu itu segera menjawab pertanyaan di kepalaku. "Lu Xun, mungkin yang ingin Yang _furen_ lihat adalah caramu bertemu dengan orang-orang yang sebenarnya tidak ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Benar! Aku juga baru sadar!" Imbuh Yangmei cepat. "Aku dan Zhao Yun sering merasa kami tidak ingin bertemu denganmu! Tapi kau selalu mencari kami! Nah, mungkin di situ ada jawabannya!"

Mataku melebar karena girang. Wah! Mereka sudah tahu jawabannya? "Jadi, memangnya ada apa dengan caraku bertemu kalian yang bisa menjawab teka-teki itu?"

Ketiganya bertukar pandangan lagi. "Itu..." Perlahan senyum mereka pudar. "... kami juga tidak tahu."

Astaga... mengecewakan sekali...

Tapi tak apalah. Sepertinya itu benar-benar makin mendekati jawaban yang sesungguhnya.

"Ya sudah! Begini saja!" Suara Fei Tiao akhirnya berkumandang. "Hei, Phoenix, yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini hanya kau! Sekarang pertanyaannya adalah kapan, dimana, bagaimana, dan dengan cara apa kau bertemu dengan orang-orang yang tidak ingin bertemu denganmu? Kalau kau bisa menjawab itu, aku yakin kau bisa menjawab teka-teki ini, kan?" Tanyanya tidak sabaran. "Aku tidak tahu. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo juga tidak tahu. Teman-temanmu juga tidak tahu. Hanya kau sendiri yang bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini! Bagaimanapun, teka-teki ini kan dibuat agar yang bisa menjawab hanya Sang Phoenix saja!"

Diomeli Fei Tiao begini, aku jadi tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa...

Tapi, memang dia tidak salah. Aku harus memecahkannya sendiri! Ya, seperti aku memecahkan teka-teki _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang begitu sulit! Waktu itu teka-teki dari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dalam bentuk labirin, dan kini teka-teki dari Yang _furen_ dalam bentuk kata-kata. Kedua-duanya, hanya aku yang bisa memecahkan... dan memang untuk itulah kedua teka-teki itu ada. Untuk mengujiku...

Ayo... pikir baik-baik... bagaimana selama ini aku bertemu dengan Zhao Yun dan Yangmei kalau mereka tidak mau bertemu denganku? Kalau menurut teka-teki Yang _furen_, aku tidak bertemu dengan mereka pada pagi, siang, sore, maupun malam hari. Jadi kapan aku bertemu dengan mereka? Lalu, aku bertemu dengan mereka tidak dengan bertelanjang maupun berpakaian. Jadi, bagaimana penampilanku saat berhadapan dengan mereka? Tidak berjalan, menunggang, maupun naik kereta kuda. Jadi, bagaimana caraku ke sana? Dan tidak di atas jalan maupun di luarnya. Jadi, mana daerah yang kulalui untuk mencapai mereka? Tidak di bawah atau maupun di bawah langit. Tidak di dalam, di luar, maupun di atas tembok kota. Jadi, dimana aku bertemu dengan mereka? Tidak seorang diri maupun ditemani...

"Tapi, sejujurnya, aku tidak pernah mereka terpaksa bertemu dengan Lu Xun..." Sahut Zhao Yun tiba-tiba dan mengatakannya pada Yangmei serta Zhou Ying. Aku menoleh sekilas melihat mereka bertiga.

"Aku juga tidak pernah merasa terpaksa..." Balas Yangmei.

Ahhh... iya juga. Aku tidak pernah memaksa mereka harus bertemu denganku kalau mereka tidak mau.

Eh...?

Tunggu sebentar...

Mungkinkah...?!

* * *

><p>"Kakak ketiga! Kakak ketiga!"<p>

Seorang jendral wanita menerobos kerumunan dayang yang menyambut hendak melayaninya. Namun Guan Yinping sama sekali tidak memperdulikan keramahan mereka. Bukan karena ia begitu sombong dan tidak menganggap mereka ada. Namun, karena ada sesuatu yang sangat penting yang harus disampaikannya. Ia menyeruak menembus dayang-dayang, yang mana pada akhirnya mereka hanya bisa diam terpaku memandangi jendral itu.

Guan Yinping berlari seolah jika ia tidak lari, maka ia akan mati. Bahkan mungkin bukan hanya kehidupan yang sementara ini semata yang dipertaruhkan olehnya. Gadis itu menyusuri koridor untuk mencari kakaknya yang ia tahu ada di Istana Cheng Du itu. Lupakan ayahnya. Lupakan _Lao Zucong_. Lupakan Kaisar Liu Bei. Ada sesuatu yang lebih penting daripada sekedar memberi laporan.

Di sebuah tikungan, dilihatnya kakaknya berjalan. Mata Guan Yinping melebar. "Kakak ketiga!"

Namun Guan Suo hanya menoleh sekilas, sebelum melanjutkan berjalan seolah ia tidak mengenal adik kandungnya sendiri. Guan Yinping tertegun. Bukan, bukan karena ketidakramahan kakaknya. Tetapi lebih karena ekspresi dan tatapan itu. Apakah ini benar Guan Suo? Kalau iya, kenapa tatapannya dan ekspresinya begitu kosong seolah-olah ia hanya boneka tidak berjiwa yang digerakkan oleh benang-benang tak kelihatan?

Guan Yinping menghambur ke arah kakaknya, kemudian menarik tangannya. "Kakak ketiga! Sudah lama kita tidak bertemu, kenapa kau diam saja bertemu denganku?" Tanyanya setengah menuntut. Namun ia tidak melihat perubahan ekspresi apapun pada Guan Suo. "Kakak! Aku ingin memberitahukan padamu sesuatu yang menggembirakan!" Serunya dengan penuh senyuman.

Mulailah Guan Yinping menceritakan semuanya yang ia alami. Bagaimana ia sampai-sampai harus menyiksa Yan Lu demi menemukan keberadaan Jiang Wei, dan bagaimana ia menemukan Jiang Wei di Gunung Ding Jun. Tidak hanya itu, Jiang Wei ada bersama-sama dengan Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei. Namun semua itu bukanlah puncak kegembiraannya.

"... dan _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih Pelindung Wu tiba-tiba maju menyerangku demi melindungi mereka, kakak!" Guan Yinping mengguncang bahu kakaknya, seolah berusaha menyadarkan kakaknya yang sedari tadi mendengarnya tanpa memberi respon apapun. "Tidak hanya itu! Sesudah itu pun ia menolongku! Dan... dan... dan dia bilang bahwa orang itu, Lu Xun dari Wu, benar-benar adalah Sang Phoenix!"

Guan Yinping berharap kakaknya akan bersorak saat mendengar hal ini, bahwa kini ia percaya bahwa kawan baik kakaknya itu adalah Sang Phoenix. Namun begitu mengecewakan untuk jendral wanita itu, Guan Suo tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

"Kakak...?" Mata lebarnya mengerjap-ngerjap.

"Guan Yinping," itulah kata-kata pertama yang keluar dari mulut Guan Suo sesudah sekian lama tidak bertemu dengan adiknya. Hanya saja, dalam suara itu hanya ada kenihilan emosi. "Kakak pertama tewas terbunuh di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di."

Tangan Guan Yinping jatuh dari bahu kakaknya.

_Mustahil..._

Jendral itu menggeleng perlahan. Apa-apaan ini? Kakaknya kira ini cara bercanda yang lucu? Baru saja ia pulang membawa kabar baik bahwa laki-laki Wu yang sedang mereka kejar-kejar seperti buron itu adalah benar-benar Phoenix, tetapi kini kakaknya menyambutnya dengan kabar buruk.

"Kau bohong, kan?" Tanya Guan Yinping. Matanya mulai terasa berat.

Guan Suo hanya menggeleng. Ekspresinya masih kosong tanpa perubahan. Rupanya inilah yang menyebabkan perubahan dalam diri Guan Suo, begitu pikir Guan Yinping. Tetapi ia sudah tidak berpikir mengenai hal itu lagi. Kedua tangannya mendarat di depan mulutnya. Airmatanya mengalir bagai hujan tanpa henti.

"Tidak mungkin..." Sahut Guan Yinping terbata-bata. Guan Suo sama sekali tidak kelihatan panik atau bingung bagaimana cara menghibur adiknya. Bukankah waktu mendengarnya ia sendiri tidak mendapat penghiburan dari siapapun? Kini kenapa ia harus menghibur adiknya?

Dan Guan Yinping, sama sekali tidak mengerti semua ini, mendorong kakaknya seperti layaknya anak kecil, kemudian berlari pergi dan menangis sejadi-jadinya. "Tidak mungkin...! Kau bohong!" Teriakannya memenuhi koridor Istana Cheng Du, membuat para dayang di sekitarnya terkejut dan simpati tetapi tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Guan Yinping masuk ke dalam kamarnya, kemudian membanting pintunya kuat-kuat. Tirai tidak dibuka. Ruangan itu gelap sama seperti hatinya. Tidak seorang pun diizinkannya masuk. Tidak peduli bagaimana kotor dan kacau keadaannya sesudah perjalan pulangnya dari perjalanan jauh itu, ia menjatuhkan dirinya di atas ranjang. Ditumpahkannya segala emosinya. Ia menangis dan meraung. Pertama karena kesedihan, kedua karena ketidaktahuan.

Tentu, ia menangis karena sedih kehilangan kakaknya. Tidak peduli bahwa ia jarang melewati waktu bersama-sama dengan Guan Ping, dan tidak peduli bahwa Guan Ping hanyalah kakak angkatnya, kehilangan seorang kakak akan membuat adik dimanapun di dunia ini sedih, dan Guan Yinping bukan pengecualian.

Tetapi lebih dari itu, di kepalanya berkecamuk berbagai pikiran.

_Kakak pertama tewas di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Kenapa?!_ Rutuknya dalam hati. _Apakah Sang Phoenix yang membunuhnya? Ya... aku tahu kakak pertama sangat membencinya. Tapi... tapi... tapi kenapa?! Sebegitu jahatnyakah kakakku sampai-sampai Sang Phoenix menolak memaafkannya?_

Namun dengan cepat pikiran itu berlalu.

_Tapi... Pangeran Wei itu bilang Sang Phoenix memaafkannya, dan karena itulah ia mencarinya sampai ke Shu. Jika Sang Phoenix itu sanggup memaafkan manusia sebajingan Pangeran Wei itu, kenapa kakakku tidak dimaafkan?_

_Ataukah... Sang Phoenix tidak pernah bermaksud membunuhnya?_

Apakah itu hanya sekedar cara untuk menjawab ketidaktahuannya? Sekaligus untuk membuatnya berharap-harap? Mungkin.

_Tapi... kalaupun Sang Phoenix tidak bermaksud membunuhnya, kenapa dia membiarkan ini terjadi? Dia itu benar-benar Phoenix, kan?! Dia sanggup melakukan apa saja, kan?!_

Baru saja ia pulang dengan gembira, dengan keyakinan yang kuat di kepalanya bahwa Sang Phoenix itu sudah datang di China ini, di Shu! Dan sebentar lagi ia akan melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri! Guan Yinping mengira ia akan menceritakan hal ini dengan gembira pada kakaknya yang juga akan mendengarnya dengan gembira. Lalu mereka berdua bersama-sama menjemput Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu untuk kemudian mengatakan kebenaran ini pada _Lao Zucong_, ayahnya sendiri, dan Kaisar Liu Bei.

Namun inilah yang menyambutnya di Cheng Du. Kabar kematian kakaknya.

_Phoenix...! Kenapa kau membuatku seperti ini?! Kenapa membuatku percaya padamu hanya untuk kemudian mengecewakanku?! _

_Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang? Aku tidak bisa percaya bahwa kau memang Sang Phoenix yang telah ditunggu-tunggu itu... tidak! Bahkan aku tidak bisa percaya pada 'Phoenix' atau apapun itu lagi! Jika memang Sang Phoenix benar-benar ada, kenapa dia membiarkan kakakku mati begitu saja? Kalau memang dia ada, kenapa aku harus bersedih seperti ini? Kalau memang dia ada, kenapa harus ada penderitaan di dunia ini?!_

Guan Yinping menggigit bibirnya. Ia tahu betapa berbahayanya pikiran seperti itu. Dulu ia percaya bahwa laki-laki Wu itu bukan Sang Phoenix yang ditunggu-tunggu. Tetapi detik ini ia bahkan tidak bisa lagi percaya bahwa Sang Phoenix benar-benar ada.

Dengan segenap kesedihan dan keputusasaannya, ia hanya dapat mendesah.

"Seandainya saja saat itu... _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih itu membunuhku..."

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 43 (Watch Your Step!) kalo udah lupa~

Sekian untuk chapter hari ini! Updatenya... well... karena satu dan dua hal yang sebaiknya nggak saya kasih tau, kayaknya minggu depan saya nggak bisa update deh *kowtow 1000x* semisalkan pun saya bisa update, saya bakal update malem2 banget... That's it! _Zai jian_!


	81. Light of Monday

Ternyata saya sempat update, yahhh...

Wokey, bersiaplah untuk arc baru yang bakal segera berlangsung. Basically, arc ini adalah seminggu penuh pengalaman 4 orang hero kita (khususnya Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun) di Kota Perbatasan Kui dimana mereka berinteraksi orang2 di sana misalnya: keluarga Yang (plus Fei Tiao), Ma Chao, Guan Xing, Zhang Bao. Dan chap pertama untuk arc ini, featuring Yang/Lin Jing Ai (mamanya Rui Huo n Fei Ling) adalah langsung PENGUNGKAPAN MISTERIIIIIIIIII! YEAAAAHHHH!

Udahlah saya nggak banyak bacod~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Jam air itu tidak pernah berhenti berdetak.<p>

Langit dan Bumi. Semua orang mengerti bahwa mereka hidup di dalamnya. Tetapi waktu? Apakah ada yang sadar bahwa ia hidup di dalam waktu? Siapakah yang cukup bijak untuk menghitung hari-hari mereka, waktu yang telah mereka lalui? Mungkin ada. Hanya saja, orang-orang yang bijak ini kadang bertanya sebaliknya, '_apakah waktu sendiri sadar bahwa ada makhluk yang hidup di dalamnya?_' Apakah waktu pernah cukup sadar untuk mengetahuinya? Ataukah sang waktu terlalu buta untuk berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang, untuk menemukan berapa banyaknya manusia yang tidak bisa mengejarnya? Ataukah sang waktu sadar, tetapi tidak peduli?

Waktu... mungkinkah ia sedang membalas dendam pada semua manusia? Bukankah para manusia sedikit pun tidak menghargainya dan bahkan menjualnya untuk sesuatu yang disebut uang? Padahal, tidakkah mereka tahu bahwa sang waktu sendiri jauh-jauh-jauh lebih tua daripada uang? Bahkan, tidakkah para manusia itu tahu bahwa sang waktu jauh lebih tua daripada diri mereka sendiri?

Pada mulanya hanya ada kekosongan. Tidak ada Langit. Tidak ada Bumi. Hanya ada kegelapan... tidak. Bahkan kegelapan pun tidak ada. Kenapa tidak ada kegelapan? Sebab sebelumnya tidak pernah ada cahaya. Jika tidak pernah ada sesuatu yang bernama cahaya, apakah orang dapat mengatakan sesuatu itu 'kegelapan'? Hanya kekosongan. Tidak, bahkan kekosongan sendiri tidak ada. Kekosongan hanya bisa ada di sebuah dimensi ruang. Tetapi jika ruang itu tidak ada, apakah bisa dikatakan 'kosong'?

Namun sesuatu mengakhiri ketiadaan itu. Cahaya mengakhiri segala keheningan dan kehampaan. Cahaya dan kegelapan terpisah, seperti bagaimana siang dan malam terpisah dan tidak akan pernah menyatu. Pagi dan sore adalah pagar pembatasnya. Sejak itulah sang waktu terlahir oleh cahaya.

Perenungan itu berhenti sampai di sana. Lin Jing Ai, nyonya dari keluarga Yang, memandang jam air di taman melalui jendela kamarnya. Hari sudah malam, tetapi ia belum terlelap. Bagaimana dengan kedua anaknya? Apakah mereka sudah tertidur? Kemungkinan besar begitu. Waktu telah menunjukkan bahwa satu hari lagi telah berlalu, dan kini memasuki hari yang baru. Hari pertama dalam minggu terakhir musim dingin.

Jing Ai, nyonya rumah itu, tahu kedatangan seorang tamu di rumahnya. Dan tamu itu bukan sembarang tamu. Itu adalah Sang Phoenix yang berada di bawah atap rumahnya. Setidaknya, begitulah kata orang.

_Tidak di pagi maupun siang maupun sore maupun malam hari. Tidak dengan bertelanjang maupun berpakaian. Tidak dengan berjalan maupun menunggang kuda maupun di atas kereta kuda. Tidak di atas jalan maupun di luarnya_. _Tidak di bawah atap maupun di bawah langit._ _Tidak di dalam maupun di luar maupun di atas tembok kota. Tidak seorang diri maupun ditemani..._

Itulah teka-teki yang ia berikan pada tamunya.

Di tangan Jing Ai adalah salah satu buku tua berisi ramalan leluhur Yang Xiong.

_Xin sisheng qi, pinfu tong, quijian deng, ze wu yi shengren wei xiao xiao_-Jika aku percaya bahwa kehidupan dan kematian adalah setara, kemiskinan dan kekayaan sama, kehormatan dan kehinaan tak terpisahkan, maka aku pun akan berpikir bahwa kebenaran insan hanyalah omong kosong orang belaka.

Sama seperti cahaya terpisah dari kegelapan, begitulah kehidupan dan kematian, kemiskinan dan kekayaan, kehormatan dan kehinaan. Dan khususnya, kebenaran dan kebohongan. Bagaimana mungkin semuanya sama? Bagaimana mungkin kebenaran dan kebohongan menyatu? Tidak mungkin semuanya benar. Dan tidak mungkin semuanya salah. Bagaimana cara mengetahui yang benar dan yang salah? Setidaknya ramalan ini telah memberitahukannya. Yang benar adalah kebenaran insan.

Insan... betapa anehnya sebutan itu. Sang Phoenix yang telah ditunggu-tunggu itu telah dituliskan dalam setiap sebutan yang ada. Sebutan Phoenix itu sendiri tentunya. Kadang kala burung walet atau burung layang-layang. Kadang kala matahari. Kadang kala bintang emas di langit atas sana. Kadang kala cahaya. Tapi insan? Kenapa sebutannya di sini hanyalah insan?

Jing Ai tidak tahu jawabannya. Namun ia akan segera tahu. Ya, kalau memang insan itu, Sang Phoenix, dapat menjawab teka-tekinya dan bertemu dengannya.

Ramalan itu diletakkannya kembali di atas meja. Ia berdiri, kemudian berjalan ke arah pintu. Untuk pertama kalinya sesudah hari yang panjang tetapi penuh kejutan itu, Jing Ai membuka pintu kamarnya. Berjam-jam ia mengurung dirinya, berlaku seolah-olah ia ingin menyendiri dan tidak ingin bertemu dengan siapapun.

Begitu pintu itu, berikut sepasang matanya, terbuka, Jing Ai tidak dapat menahan keterkejutannya.

"Selamat malam, Yang _furen_."

Jing Ai memandang sosok di depannya dengan mata melebar, meski hanya untuk sepersekian detik saja. Di korididor di depan kamarnya, ia melihat tamu itu untuk pertama kalinya. Laki-laki Wu bermata emas itu duduk di atas pagar koridor yang pendek, dengan punggungnya bersandar pada pilar kayu yang menyangga atap koridor tersebut. Kedua tangan memeluk lututnya. Entah sudah berapa lama ia menunggu di sana.

"Sang Phoenix..." Gumam wanita itu, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada tamunya. "Rupanya kau berhasil memecahkan teka-tekiku. Aku tidak akan ragu untuk memanggilmu 'Sang Phoenix'."

Tamunya tersenyum sambil turun dari pagar dan berdiri. "Anda bebas memanggilku begitu, Yang _furen_. Tapi aku akan lebih suka kau memanggilku Lu Xun." Katanya.

Jing Ai tersenyum tipis. "Tolong beritahu aku, Lu _xiansheng_," Katanya. "Bagaimana kau bisa memecahkan teka-teki ini."

"Sederhana saja. Yang _furen,_ inti teka-teki anda sebenarnya adalah tentang bagaimana aku bertemu dengan orang yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku." Jawab Lu Xun sambil menyandarkan punggungnya yang letih ke pilar tersebut. "'_Sang Phoenix tidak akan memaksa siapapun bertemu dengannya. Jika perjalanan itu sepanjang seribu langkah, ia akan menempuh sembilan ratus sembilan puluh sembilan langkah. Langkah terakhir adalah pilihan orang itu sendiri._' Kau tahu ini, Yang _furen_, dan kau menggunakannya untuk mengujiku."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Jing Ai mengangguk puas. "Kau telah mengalami sendiri bukan, Lu _xiansheng_?"

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Kepada banyak orang, tetapi setidaknya yang paling kuingat adalah dua orang. Kepada putri kecilku dan kepada sahabatku." Jawabnya. "Sekarang biarkan aku yang bertanya padamu, Yang _furen_. Kau tidak pernah bertemu atau mendengar tentangku sebelumnya. Kau tidak pernah tahu apa-apa tentang Yangmei dan Zhao Yun. Lalu, bagaimana kau bisa tahu sifatku bagaimana aku bertemu orang-orang ini, yang tidak ingin bertemu denganku?"

"Ramalan leluhur mengatakannya." Jawab Jing Ai cepat. "Bukankah kau sendiri tahu, Lu _xiansheng_? Lebih sering kau melakukan sebuah ramalan leluhur tanpa mengetahuinya sebelumnya. Seolah-olah... yahhh... itu hanyala kebetulan yang luar biasa. Tidak, itu bukan kebetulan."

Ramalan leluhur... harta dari masa lalu, satu-satunya yang mereka dapat tetap percaya. Namun kini, kepercayaan itu hancur. Bukan karena ramalan itu salah. Tetapi sebaliknya, karena ramalan itu telah terbukti dan benar. Jika semua bukti telah ada, kepercayaan sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi.

"Yang _furen_." Suara Lu Xun kembali terdengar. "Tolong katakan padaku."

"Apa?"

"Apa saja."

Jing Ai tertawa pelan. "Lu _xiansheng_, jika ada seseorang yang harus mengajukan permohonan seperti itu, itu adalah aku dan bukan kau."

Bahu Lu Xun nyaris merosot, tetapi ia berusaha menekan kekecewaannya. "Yang _furen_, sebagai manusia, aku sangat terbatas akan semua hal." Katanya. "Setidaknya, tolong beritahukan padaku satu hal saja."

Semisalkan Jing Ai tidak pernah membaca ramalan leluhur, tentu ia sudah akan menolak laki-laki Wu ini sebagai Phoenix. Bagaimana mungkin Sang Phoenix itu sendiri bertanya padanya karena ada sesuatu yang ia tidak tahu? Mungkin inilah sebabnya ramalan itu menyebutnya 'insan'. "Apa itu yang ingin kau tanyakan, Lu _xiansheng_?" Tanyanya.

"Tadi siang aku menyembuhkan Fei Ling." Sahutnya dengan cepat. "Dan... tubuhku terasa luar biasa sakitnya. Sebenarnya ini sudah berkali-kali terjadi, setidaknya sejak musim gugur lalu. Ketika menyembuhkan seseorang, tubuhku terasa sakit dan kekuatanku lenyap seperti asap. Hal seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya. Memang benar aku menyembuhkan dengan kekuatanku, tetapi aku tidak pernah menyembuhkan sampai merasa kesakitan sendiri."

Jing Ai tak lantas menjawab. Keheningannya mempersilahkan Lu Xun untuk melanjutkan.

"Puncaknya adalah tadi, Yang _furen._ Ketika aku menyembuhkan Fei Ling..." Suaranya makin lama makin lemah, dan hanya bisikan yang tersisa. "... entahlah. Rasanya seperti akan mati."

Begitulah penuturan singkatnya berakhir. Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. Mata emasnya kembali menatap Jing Ai, berharap ia dapat menjawab kegelisahannya itu. Dan Jing Ai tahu itu dengan jelas, meskipun ia sendiri tidak dapat merasakan kekhawatiran yang sama. Hanya saja, ia tahu alasannya. Ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan mudah. Pertanyaannya sekarang adalah, apakah Sang Phoenix ini akan senang ketika mendengarnya? Ataukah ia akan sedih?

Apapun reaksinya, Jing Ai tetap akan mengatakannya. "Lu _xiansheng_, kau adalah Sang Phoenix. Sebelum aku menjawab pertanyaanmu, aku ingin bertanya sesuatu." Dilihatnya Lu Xun memandangnya bingung. "Kedamaian yang kau bawa itu. Kau tahu 'damai' adalah mengenai hubungan dua hal. Menurutmu, kedamaian atas hubungan apa yang kau bawa?"

Awalnya Jing Ai mengira Lu Xun akan menjawabnya dengan ragu-ragu. Namun betapa kagetnya ia mendengar ketegasan suaranya. "Hubungan yang pertama adalah antara manusia dengan manusia lainnya. Dan yang kedua adalah antara manusia dengan dengan dirinya sendiri." Jawabnya mantap.

Jing Ai mengangguk. "Kau ternyata mengetahui jauh lebih banyak, Phoenix." Katanya, sambil menekankan kata-kata terakhir. "Sayangnya, itu tidak cukup. Ada dua hubungan lain."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun cepat, penuh dengan rasa penasaran.

Daripada langsung menjawab, Jing Ai seolah mengalihkan pembicaraannya. Padahal tidak demikian. "Kau berasal dari Wu bukan, Lu _xiansheng_? Wu adalah kerajaan yang terkenal dengan angkatan lautnya." Jing Ai memulai. "Kau tahu kapal-kapal perang itu bukan? Tentu lebih mengenalnya daripada aku. Setidaknya ada empat hal yang menandakan kapal-kapal itu berfungsi dengan baik. Pertama, kapal-kapal itu tidak boleh saling menabrak satu dengan yang lainnya dan berada pada posisi masing-masing. Kedua, setiap mesin dalam masing-masing kapal harus bekerja dengan baik. Ketika, kapal itu harus dapat menempuh lautan tidak peduli bagaimanapun cuaca dan kondisinya. Dan terakhir, kapal itu harus sampai pada tujuannya."

Lu Xun mengangguk mengiyakan. "Jadi, Yang _furen_...?"

"Begitu juga dengan manusia." Katanya. "Ada empat hubungan yang harus harmonis di dalam diri manusia. Pertama, seperti kapal satu dan kapal lainnya tidak boleh saling bertabrakan, manusia satu dan yang lainnya tidak boleh saling bermusuhan. Mereka harus hidup dalam kedamaian." Dengan penjelasan ini, Jing Ai terdiam sejenak. "Pada umumnya, orang hanya mengenal kedamaian ini, Lu _xiansheng_. Mereka mengira Sang Phoenix hanya membawa kedamaian dalam arti membuat manusia satu dengan lainnya saling hidup berdampingan dan berbuat baik. Padahal, tidak hanya sampai di sana."

"Hubungan yang kedua, adalah yang kau sebutkan tadi." Jing Ai melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Sebagaimana setiap mesin dalam masing-masing kapal harus dapat bekerja, seperti itulah manusia juga harus hidup. Ia tidak boleh bermusuhan dengan dirinya sendiri. Di dalam dirinya sendiri harus ada kedamaian sebelum ia bisa hidup berdamai dengan orang lain. Ramalan Yang Xiong mengatakan '_junzi zhong ren, kuang ji hu! Xiao ren qi ji, kuang ren hu!_-Sang insan mengatakan kebenaran pada orang lain, lebih lagi pada dirinya sendiri! Manusia rendahan berbohong pada dirinya sendiri, lebih lagi pada orang lain!'"

Itu adalah dua hal yang tadi sudah disebutkan Lu Xun. Tentunya ia lebih penasaran dengan yang ketiga dan keempat. "Dan bagaimana dengan yang ketiga dan keempat, Yang _furen_?" Nyaris saja suaranya terdengar tak sabaran.

Jing Ai memandangi laki-laki muda di depannya. Sang Phoenix, dengan mata emasnya yang memancarkan ketulusan akan ketidaktahuannya, menunggu jawaban. Sebenarnya, bukankah sejak tadi yang dilakukannya adalah menunggu dan menunggu? Luar biasa kesabaran Sang Phoenix ini. "Hubungan yang ketiga adalah hubungan yang sering terlupakan, yaitu hubungan antara manusia dan alam." Jawabnya pada akhirnya. "Sama halnya sebuah kapal harus dapat mengarungi lautan yang luas dan bertahan atas segala amukannya, demikianlah manusia juga harus dapat berdamai dengan alam tempatnya tinggal ini. Manusia menghancurkan alam, maka alam tak akan segan menghancurkannya."

Seolah hal itu belum cukup membuat Lu Xun kaget, Jing Ai menambahinya lagi. "Sampai di ketiga hubungan ini dulu, Lu _xiansheng_. Kau pun tak cukup memberikan kedamaian pada sebuah kelompok orang dan masing-masing manusia, tetapi juga kedamaian antara manusia dan alam." Suaranya tegas dan lantang, tetapi tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa takjubnya. "Dan kau tahu apa yang mengerikan dari hal ini? Kau, Sang Phoenix, adalah 'insan'. Kau adalah manusia sama seperti kami. Dan kau adalah insan yang mewakili kami semua manusia." Tuturnya.

Tentu saja, tidak perlu dipertanyakan lagi apakah Lu Xun mengerti atau tidak. Laki-laki Wu itu menggeleng perlahan, sama sekali tidak memahami apa yang didengarnya. "Apa maksudmu, Yang _furen_? Aku... aku tidak mengerti..."

Jing Ai sangat memahami kebingungan itu. Bagaimanapun, ini adalah Sang Phoenix yang entah bagaimana menjadi manusia biasa saja.

"Seluruh manusia telah kehilangan kedamaian, dan sekarang berperang dengan keempat hubungan tersebut. Tiga di antaranya adalah berperang dengan manusia lain, dengan dirinya sendiri, dan dengan manusia." Jing Ai memulai. Kini mereka berdua berjalan menyusuri koridor tersebut. Pintu kamar demi pintu kamar berlalu. Tidak ada suara lain selain langkah kaki dan hembusan nafas. Jing Ai menoleh ke arah laki-laki itu. "Kau manusia juga, meskipun kau adalah Phoenix. Lebih jauh lagi, kau mewakili kami semua adalah hubungan dengan manusia lain, dengan diri sendiri, dan dengan alam."

Lu Xun tidak melakukan apapun selain tetap berjalan dan mengangguk.

Mereka tiba di taman tengah di dalam rumah tersebut. Minggu terakhir musim dingin ditandai oleh menipisnya salju. Hawa dingin tidak lagi menyiksa seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

"Kau sekarang mengerti kenapa kau memiliki banyak musuh, bukan?"

"Iya."

Jing Ai tersenyum sedih. "_Shifu-shifu_ itu, orang-orang Istana Cheng Du, dan semua yang tidak mempercayaimu... Ya. Itu seperti permusuhan antara manusia dan manusia lain. Kau mewakili manusia sehingga kau pun akan bermusuhan dengan orang-orang lain." Jelasnya. "Dan kini bukan hanya orang-orang lain. Kau mulai bermusuhan dengan alam."

Nyaris saja Lu Xun akan berteriak, jika ia sedikit lebih tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Langkah kakinya berhenti. Matanya beralih pada Jing Ai. "Bagaimana bisa?!"

Inilah yang sungguh berat untuk diberitahukan. "Iya. Alam sudah mulai memusuhimu." Jing Ai mengulangi. "Itulah sebabnya kesakitan itu begitu luar biasa saat kau menggunakan kekuatanmu untuk menyembuhkan."

"M-mustahil..." Lu Xun menggeleng dalam ketidak percayaannya. "Yang _furen_! Aku adalah Sang Phoenix! Aku...!"

"... kau adalah Sang Phoenix yang '_begitu lembut, terbang dan bercahaya begitu lembutnya sampai-sampai tidak menghancurkan apapun, dan hanya meminum embun pagi yang paling jernih_'. Ya, begitulah yang dikatakan puisi-puisi kuno sampai sekarang. Dulu aku hanya bisa membayangkan. Kini aku melihatnya sendiri." Yang _furen_ memotong. "Benar. Kau adalah Sang Phoenix yang tidak pernah sekalipun merusak alam. Apimu tidak akan menghanguskan pohon-pohon, rerumputan, apa saja. Tidak ada alasan untuk alam memusuhimu."

"Jadi...?"

"Tetapi kau juga manusia. Kau mewakili manusia berhadapan dengan alam." Lanjut Jing Ai. "Ya, kau mewakili manusia yang telah merusak dan menghancurkan alam dan segala isinya. Mungkin kau tidak melakukannya secara pribadi. Tetapi kau duduk sama rendah dengan manusia-manusia yang kepada mereka alam mendendam dan menyimpan kebencian." Untuk sesaat, nyonya dari keluarga Yang itu terdiam. Ia mendekati sebuah pohon dan menyentuh batangnya. "Kau tentu lebih mengerti daripadaku. Dahulu Sang Phoenix, para manusia, dan alam hidup bersama dalam kedamaian. Hingga suatu saat..."

Kalimat itu tidak dilanjutkan, dan sampai kapanpun tidak. Untuk apa? Toh Lu Xun sudah mengetahuinya dengan jelas. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam mengingat masa lalunya. Masa lalu yang sangat jauh sekali, seolah-olah masa lalu itu berada di titik awal dimana cahaya yang paling pertama meledak, muncul dalam keberadaan. Masa lalu yang seolah-olah seperti mimpi. Ya, musuh manusia di perang pertamanya adalah Sang Phoenix sendiri.

Kegelapan tidak akan pernah bisa menyatu dengan cahaya. Sejak saat itulah keharmonisan itu tidak pernah ada lagi. Alam menyaksikannya sendiri, bagaimana para manusia yang berpihak pada kegelapan telah menciderai Sang Phoenix. Dan untuk alasan itulah alam menyimpan dendam yang besar kepada manusia.

Jing Ai memandang ke koridor yang kosong dan sepi itu. "Sekarang, kau adalah musuh alam juga. Sama seperti manusia adalah musuh alam."

"Bagaimana bisa..." Mendengar penuturan yang menyedihkan itu, Lu Xun hanya bisa menghela nafas panjang. "... bagaimana bisa seperti itu? Dan memangnya kenapa kalau alam pun memusuhiku? Bukankah aku menggunakan kekuatanku sendiri untuk menyembuhkan? Apa hubungannya dengan alam?"

Nyonya muda itu melirik sekilas. Benarlah pikirannya, Sang Phoenix tidak tahu tentang ini dan terpukul sekali mendengarnya. "Memang kau menggunakan kekuatanmu sendiri. Kau tidak bergantung pada alam. Alam tidak pernah memberikanmu kekuatan atau apapun. Sebaliknya, alam berhutang segalanya padamu." Jelasnya. "Tetapi kau menyembuhkan manusia yang adalah musuh alam. Kau mengalirkan kekuatanmu melalui tubuhnya yang berada di alam ini. Kau adalah musuhnya, dan sangat masuk akal sekali jika alam memusuhimu dengan mencegah kekuatanmu keluar dengan mudahnya."

Keduanya kini sampai di sebuah kolam kecil di tengah taman tersebut. Pada musim salju beberapa hari yang lalu, air itu membeku. Tetapi ini adalah minggu terakhir musim dingin. Air itu sudah mulai mencair. Lu Xun memandang ke bawah ke arah air tersebut. Dilihatnya pantulan langit malam yang gelap, bulan dan bintang-bintang, dan dirinya sendiri.

"Dan... bagaimana dengan hubungan antara manusia dan dirinya sendiri?" Tanya Lu Xun, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada lawan bicaranya. "Apakah suatu saat aku pun harus bermusuhan dengan diriku sendiri?"

Dari nada suaranya, Jing Ai tahu bahwa ia mengharapkan kata 'tidak'. Namun, orang ini, yang sebenarnya adalah Sang Phoenix, sangat berhak mendengar jawaban yang sebenarnya, kan?

"Ya."

Segeralah Lu Xun memandang Jing Ai dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Tidak mungkin!" Kali ini dengan nada tidak terima. "Yang _furen_, bermusuhan dengan orang lain aku bisa menangkapnya. Bermusuhan dengan alam pun aku bisa menangkapnya. Tetapi bermusuhan dengan diriku sendiri? Bagaimana mungkin? Yang _furen_, aku adalah Phoenix! Aku adalah cahaya dan tidak ada kegelapan dalam diriku! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa bermusuhan dengan diriku sendiri?"

Mata keduanya bertemu. Jing Ai menatap mata emas yang sangat dalam itu, yang di dalamnya seperti sebuah sumur tanpa batas yang dapat menampung seluruh teka-teki di dunia. "Justru karena kau adalah cahaya dan kau tidak memiliki kegelapan sedikitpun itulah, maka suatu hari kau akan bermusuhan dengan dirimu sendiri."

Lu Xun terperanjat, tetapi tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

"Aku tidak bisa menjelaskan kepadamu secara detail karena bagaimanapun aku tetap hanyalah manusia biasa yang memiliki kegelapan." Jawab Jing Ai tegas. "Tetapi kau, hanya kaulah yang bisa merasakan permusuhan yang begitu hebat dalam dirimu sendiri."

Keheningan untuk saat yang lama. Tatapan mata emas itu jatuh kembali ke kolam, ke pantulan dirinya. "Apakah permusuhan itu mengerikan?"

Jawaban Jing Ai terlalu cepat dan langsung. "Sangat." Jawabnya. "Tapi ada permusuhan yang lebih mengerikan daripada itu."

Seolah sudah enggan mendengarnya, Lu Xun menoleh tanpa ketertarikan atau keterkejutan. "Apa itu?"

Nyonya keluarga Yang itu tak lantas menjawab. Ia membawa Lu Xun melintasi taman, kemudian masuk ke perpustakaan keluarga di seberang taman itu. Dibukanya pintu dan menampakkan entah berapa banyaknya rak buku. Lu Xun terkagum melihatnya. Perpustakaan ini mungkin mencapai setengah dari perpustakaan Istana Wu di Jian Ye! Untuk sebuah perpustakaan keluarga, perpustakaan ini benar-benar besar.

Jing Ai berjalan lurus tanpa menoleh ke kiri-kanan. Tetapi tidak begitu dengan Lu Xun. Dipandanginya sususan buku-buku di dalam rak tersebut. Ada sebuah rak yang sangat istimewa bukan karena keindahan rak itu sendiri, melainkan karena buku-buku di dalamnya yang kelihatan luar biasa tua.

"Hukum, politik, seni, sejarah, semua ada di sini." Ujar Jing Ai menjawab pertanyaan di kepala Lu Xun. "Dan kalau kau mencari ramalan leluhur, kau bisa menemukannya di tempat ini juga. Hanya saja, semua ramalan leluhur di sini adalah salinan, sama seperti semua ramalan leluhur di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Yang asli terpencar-pencar entah di Istana Shu di Cheng Du, atau di kerajaan lain. Kecuali rak itu..." Ia menunjuk rak dengan buku-buku tua tersebut. "Itu adalah ramalan dari leluhur Yang Xiong. Itulah satu-satunya yang asli yang kami miliki, karena itu memang harta pusaka keluarga kami."

Tetapi nyonya itu tidak memberi penjelasan tambahan. Tidak juga membiarkan Lu Xun sembarangan mengambil dan membaca buku-buku di sana, dan memang Lu Xun tidak berniat melakukannya. Ia tetap mengikuti Jing Ai menuju ke sudut ruangan. Di sudut ruangan tersebut terdapat sebuah peti besar yang indah, yang ketika dibuka menampakkan beberapa gulungan lukisan. Ada yang tintanya masih basah, ada pula yang kertasnya sudah mulai menguning.

Jing Ai mengambil sebuah lukisan dan membukanya, menyuruh Lu Xun melihatnya.

Dan Lu Xun hanya dapat melihat dengan mata melebar.

"Ini...?!"

"Kau pernah melihatnya sebelumnya?" Tanyanya. "Ini adalah lukisan dari _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna yang dibuat oleh leluhur Sancai dan Tao Ge'er."

Lukisan itu bergambar sebuah tembikar. Tembikar itu berbentuk Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya, yang warnanya seperti warna matahari dan memantulkan tujuh warna pelangi. Di bagian bawahnya terdapat api yang berkobar-kobar seolah berlomba-lomba untuk menjadi yang paling tinggi dan melahap Phoenix itu.

Tidak bisa tidak, Lu Xun kembali teringat pada perkataan kaisarnya, Sun Quan, beberapa bulan lalu yang terasa sudah seperti ribuan tahun berlalu.

"_Aku melihat Phoenix. Di bawah Phoenix itu terdapat kobaran api yang begitu hebat berkobar, api yang berusaha untuk melahapnya. Namun meski sayapnya mengembang, Phoenix itu tidak terbang pergi. Sebaliknya, ia tetap berada di sana, terbakar sampai seluruh tubuhnya menjadi abu..._(1)_"_

Dan juga pada _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga dari Hui Ying yang diberikannya pada Yangmei. Batu berwarna merah transparan, dengan corak jingga di bagian bawah seperti api yang menari-nari ke atas. Di tengahnya terdapat pola seperti Phoenix yang sedang mengembangkan sayapnya. Apapun artinya kedua gambaran itu, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Ditambah lagi sekarang, lukisan bergambar _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna itu?

Kenapa seolah setiap saat itu terus-menerus diingatkan pada hal tersebut? Ada apa dengan penggambaran tentang Phoenix yang mengembangkan sayapnya, dengan api di bawahnya berusaha membakarnya? Barulah detik ini ia tahu bahwa itu bukan sembarang mimpi Kaisar Wu itu. Dan bukan pula pola yang terbentuk pada sebutir _Yuhua Shi_-Batu Hujan Bunga secara kebetulan. Rupanya ini adalah salah satu ramalan leluhur.

Perlahan Lu Xun membuka tangannya, menerima lukisan itu dari Jing Ai dan terus mengamatinya.

"Saat suamiku, Yang Yuan Yu, pergi ke Istana Shu di Cheng Du, ia melihat _Sancai_-Tembikar Tiga Warna yang adalah salah satu ramalan leluhur itu. Ia sangat menyukainya dan menyuruh orang melukis tembikar itu untuk ia bawa pulang agar bisa terus melihatnya. Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang mengizinkannya." Jelas nyonya keluarga Yang itu. "Dan inilah permusuhan yang paling mengerikan itu, Lu _xiansheng_."

Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya dari lukisan tersebut, kini menatap Jing Ai lurus.

"Permusuhan antara manusia dan Sang Phoenix."

Semisalkan pengendalian diri Lu Xun sedikit saja kurang, pasti lukisan itu akan dibantingnya sekarang. Dan semisalkan hatinya sedikit saha lebih lemah, tangannya yang bergetar pasti sudah akan menjatuhkan lukisan itu, atau mungkin ia sendiri akan jatuh di atas sepasang lututnya. "Permusuhan manusia dan Sang Phoenix? Apa lagi itu, Yang _furen_? Karena aku adalah wakil manusia, dan karenanya aku duduk sama rendah dengan manusia, maka aku pun bermusuhan dengan Sang Phoenix... dengan diriku sendiri?! Lagi?!" Suaranya terdengar seperti bentakan di tengah kesunyian itu, meski ia sendiri tidak memaksudkannya.

"Permusuhan itu bukan hanya antara manusia dan Sang Phoenix. Tetapi dengan semuanya, di dunia abadi sana." Jawabnya tanpa terkejut sedikit pun dengan volume suara Lu Xun yang meningkat tiba-tiba. Jing Ai sudah tahu Lu Xun akan terkejut, bahkan seolah tidak siap menerima semuanya ini, meskipun dia adalah Sang Phoenix. "Itu adalah permusuhan yang paling mengerikan. Dan, Lu _xiansheng_, aku yang hanyalah manusia biasa ini juga tidak dapat mengerti dan menjelaskannya padamu. Suatu saat kau akan mengalaminya sendiri dan saat itulah kau, bahkan kami semua, akan mengerti."

Sampai di situ, tidak ada suara apapun, sekecil apapun.

Jing Ai memperhatikan laki-laki Wu di depannya. Pandangan mata emas itu perlahan tetapi pasti jatuh ke lantai, dengan sebuah selaput bening tipis menutupinya, siap untuk berubah wujud menjadi airmata kapan saja. Mulutnya terbuka sedikit, seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tetapi tidak ada suara yang keluar. Hanya bibirnya saja yang bergetar.

Dan kali ini ia benar-benar jatuh di atas kedua lututnya, seolah kekuatannya sudah terpakai seluruhnya untuk mendengarkan semua ini. Sepasang telapak tangannya di lantai, menyangga beban tubuhnya. "Kenapa...?" Gumamnya dengan suara gemetaran. "Kenapa...? Kenapa aku harus menjadi semua yang paling aku tidak inginkan...?"

Keluhan itu bukan untuk dijawab, Jing Ai tahu. Atau semisalkanpun untuk dijawab, maka tidak pantaslah untuk manusia biasa sepertinya menjawabnya. Ia hanya diam, memandangi laki-laki yang baru saja mendengarkan apa yang telah, sedang, dan akan terjadi pada dirinya.

"Yang _furen_... bagaimana bisa...?" Keluhnya tanpa mengangkat kepala. Tangannya perlahan mengepal. "Kupikir... dengan aku adalah Sang Phoenix... aku akan membawa kedamaian dan menghentikan segala peperangan. Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka... bahwa sekarang aku harus menjadi musuh segala sesuatu..."

Jing Ai menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berlutut di sebelahnya. Apakah mungkin ia bisa bersimpati? Mungkin tidak. Lagipula, apakah Sang Phoenix membutuhkan simpati dari manusia? Mungkin tidak. Tapi ia tahu satu hal. Sang Phoenix, betapapun luar biasanya, adalah seorang manusia yang tidak suka ditinggalkan seorang diri.

Dipegangnya pundak Lu Xun dengan lembut, seperti seorang ibu menenangkan anaknya. "Lu _xiansheng_, apakah semustahil itu?" Tanyanya. Lu Xun, begitu mendengar pertanyaan ini, mengakat wajah dan memandang Jing Ai dengan mata penuh tanda tanya. Jing Ai tersenyum dalam hati. Betapa miripnya tatapan mata emas itu dengan tatapan mata anak-anaknya jika mereka tengah kebingungan. "Kau ingin mereka menjadi sepertimu. Karena itulah kau menjadi seperti mereka... menjadi sesuatu yang paling kau tidak inginkan. Kau menuruni jurang sampai anak tangga yang terendah, supaya bisa membawa yang dibawah naik ke tempatmu. Ya, kan? Kau, dengan meletakkan dirimu bersama-sama manusia menjadi musuh segala sesuatu, adalah perdamaian itu."

Dengan demikian, nyonya keluarga Yang membantunya berdiri. Bantuan itu dibalas dengan sepatah 'terima kasih' yang tulus, meski nyaris tak terdengar. Baru saja Lu Xun menyangka akan diajak keluar dari perpustakaan itu, Jing Ai tahu-tahu memanggilnya lagi.

"Ada lagi yang ingin kau tanyakan, Lu _xiansheng_?"

Lu Xun terdiam sejenak, berusaha berpikir apa saja yang selama ini merisaukan hatinya. Tentu saja ada banyak sekali hal yang selama ini tidak diketahuinya, tetapi entah kenapa malam ini pertanyaan itu terasa tidak lagi begitu penting. Tidak begitu pantas dipermasalahkan. Akhirnya, Lu Xun hanya tersenyum ringan sambil menjawab. "Kalau boleh, aku ingin Yang _furen_ memanggilku 'Lu Xun' saja. Tidak perlu segala '_xiansheng_', '_xiansheng_' itu..."

Mendengar jawaban yang tidak diduga-duga ini, Jing Ai hanya bisa tertawa. "Wah, kenapa begitu?" Tanyanya.

"Entahlah..." Jawabnya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Aku juga tidak mengerti... tapi rasanya lebih baik begitu."

"Baiklah, kalau itu keinginanmu, Lu Xun." Untuk sesaat, ketika memanggilnya seperti itu, Jing Ai jadi mengerti kenapa anak-anaknya begitu menyukainya. Di dalam diri laki-laki Wu ini, yang berbeda lidah dan logatnya, adalah sosok kakak, adik, anak, ayah, sahabat, kekasih, semuanya. Anak-anaknya dapat menemukan kebaikan sosok seorang kakak. Bagi dirinya sendiri ia dapat menemukan kebaikan sosok seorang anak. Seolah-olah, Sang Phoenix di depannya ini ingin semua orang menjadi temannya, sahabatnya, keluarganya. Menarik orang seperti itu kepada dirinya, rasanya egois sekali, bukan?

Tapi rasanya adil juga, apalagi kalau dia sendiri sudah memberikan dirinya untuk semua orang.

"Terima kasih banyak, Yang _furen_." Jawab Lu Xun sebelum ia hendak keluar.

Tetapi sekali lagi Jing Ai menghentikannya. Kali ini, daripada ia yang bertanya pada Lu Xun, ia sendiri yang memberitahukan sebuah hal penting. "Lu Xun, apa kau tidak ingin mengatahui apapun tentang Yang Mulia Ibusuri, Ibunda dari Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei?"

Barulah saat itu Lu Xun tersadar.

Benar... Ibusuri sangat amat membencinya, dan ia tidak tahu kenapa. Apakah sesungguhnya hanya karena ia seorang Wu? Tidak mungkin. Bukankah Jiang Wei juga bukan seorang Shu asli? Tentu, Jiang Wei tidak begitu disukai. Tetapi Ibusuri tidak membenci Jiang Wei sehebat Ibusuri membencinya. Atau mungkin karena ia menyeranah dan mengaku kalau dirinya seorang Phoenix? Tidak mungkin juga. Sangat wajar kalau para _shifu FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu membencinya karena hal ini, tapi Ibusuri, dia itu siapa? Ibusuri hanyalah seorang ibu negara yang mengurusi tata rumah tangga kerajaan. Apa perlunya ia mengurusi apakah seseorang adalah Phoenix atau tidak? Dan kalau pun itu benar, patutkah Ibusuri membencinya begitu rupa?

Terlalu banyak pertanyaan yang timbul jika membicarakan Ibusuri, dan Lu Xun juga tidak bisa menjawabnya sama halnya dengan ia tidak dapat menjawab semua pertanyaan tentang dirinya sendiri. Jadi, daripada terus menebak, ia berbalik pada Jing Ai. "Tentu saja aku ingin tahu, Yang _furen_!" Katanya, nyaris berteriak. "Tolong beritahu aku apa saja!"

"Aku akan memberitahukanmu." Jawabnya. "Tapi aku ingin bertanya dulu. Kalau kau sudah mengetahui segala rahasia Ibusuri, apa yang akan kau lakukan padanya?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan cepat dan tegas. "Seperti yang aku lakukan hari ini padamu, Yang _furen_. Menunggu sampai kau sendiri yang ingin menemuiku."

Jing Ai bisa bernafas lega. Satu, karena ini benar-benar Sang Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian di depan matanya. Dua, karena Phoenix ini rupanya tidak sedikitpun membenci Shu, bahkan Ibusurinya, sesudah apapun yang terjadi. Tiga, karena ini mungkin berarti Ibusuri itu bisa berubah. Ya, semoga.

"Lu Xun, Yang Mulia Kaisar Liu Bei bukanlah anak kandung Ibusuri."

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak lebar.

Mulutnya terbuka seperti hendak menyuarakan 'APA?!' tetapi begitu terkejutnya ia hingga tidak ada suara sekecilpun sukses melarikan diri dari kerongkongannya.

"Tidak perlu terkejut." Ucap Jing Ai. Ketenangannya sungguh kontras dibandingkan keterkejutan Lu Xun. "Aku tahu kau pasti sudah bisa merasakannya."

Laki-laki Wu itu hanya bisa menggeleng, membuang nafas kuat-kuat. Satu tanggannya di dahi. Memang benar ia pernah merasakannya, dan perasaan itu begitu kuatnya. Kaisar Liu Bei sungguh amat sangat berbeda dari ibundanya! Dan kalau masih kurang, hari itu, saat Lu Xun melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri bagaimana Zhou Ying diperlakukan oleh Ibusuri, perasaan yang begitu kuat seolah membuka matanya dan membuatnya berani menyatakan ketidakpercayaannya bahwa Ibusuri adalah ibunda Kaisar Liu Bei.

Tetapi sesudah itu, ia tidak pernah memikirkannya lagi.

Baru kali ini ia mendengar kebenarannya.

"Y-Yang _furen..._ Jangan bercanda..." Lu Xun tertawa. Bukan, bukan tertawa karena mendengar sesuatu yang lucu. Itu adalah tawa karena sudah tidak mengerti harus mengatakan atau melakukan apa. "Kau sedang membicarakan seorang ibu negara..."

"Ini benar, Lu Xun. Sama benarnya dengan kenyataan bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix itu." Jawabnya tegas dan tajam. Sekali lagi ia mengulangi pernyataannya yang awal. "Kaisar Liu Bei bukanlah anak kandung Ibusuri."

"Lalu? Siapa sebenarnya mereka?" Tanyanya penuh rasa tidak percaya.

Jing Ai berjalan ke arah sebuah meja di dalam perpustakaan itu, kemudian menarik kursinya dan duduk. "Keluarga Liu sebelum masa pemberontakan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning adalah keluarga yang cukup makmur. Kepala keluarganya memiliki seorang istri tua dan gundik. Kau tentu tahu kisahnya, Lu Xun. Ini adalah kisah klasik di banyak novel-novel cinta." Ia melihat Lu Xun yang perlahan mendekat, menarik kursi yang berseberangan dengannya dan duduk. "Mereka hamil pada waktu yang bersamaan dan melahirkan pada hari yang sama. Si gundik melahirkan seorang anak laki-laki, tetapi si istri tua melahirkan seorang anak perempuan. Di masa ini, nilai perempuan begitu rendah, jauh di bawah laki-laki. Jika gundik itu melahirkan anak laki-laki pertama, maka kedudukannya akan lebih tinggi daripada si istri tua. Oleh karena itu, salah seorang bidan istri tua itu bermaksud menukarkan anak perempuan itu dengan sembarang anak laki-laki. Dengan sangat berat hati, akhirnya si istri tua setuju. Pada hari itu juga, si bidan menyuruh ajudan-ajudan untuk mencari sembarang anak laki-laki keluarga miskin untuk dapat dibeli dengan uang."

Sampai di sini, Jing Ai berhenti. Ia memandangi Lu Xun untuk mengetahui reaksinya. Dilihatnya laki-laki Wu itu hanya diam, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa. Mata emasnya tertutup, menyesali dan berduka atas tindakan yang begitu keji.

"Dan si anak perempuan?"

"Anak perempuan itu? Tidak ada yang peduli. Ia dibuang di jalan begitu saja. Tetapi sebelum itu, si istri tua itu memanaskan tusuk kondenya, tusuk konde berbentuk bunga _Luolan_, kemudian menempelkannya di bahu anak perempuan itu sehingga membentuk tanda seperti itu. Yah, istri tua itu berharap suatu saat dapat menemukan anak perempuannya ini." Lanjutnya. "Intinya, sesudah itu kehidupan keluarga itu berlanjut dengan bahagia. Kecuali mungkin untuk istri tua itu sendiri. Meskipun kedudukannya tetap, tetapi perasaan bersalahnya selalu membuatnya tidak pernah tenang."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap, seperti menyadari sesuatu. Pantaslah Ibusuri begitu penuh dendam, dengan kehidupannya yang tidak bahagia. Kini rasa kasihannya kepada wanita tua itu makin bertambah, mendengar perjalanan hidupnya yang didera rasa bersalah. Dan bukan hanya itu yang mengejutkannya. "Ya Tian... pantas saja...!" Serunya. "Yang _furen_, adik angkatku, Zhou Ying, yang juga telah diangkat menjadi putri di Shu sebagai adik Yan Lu, memiliki sebuah tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ yang diberikan oleh Kaisar Liu Bei kepadanya...!"

Jing Ai tersenyum. "Simpan keterkejutanmu, Lu Xun. Masih ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu." Katanya. "Dalam masa pemberontakan Sorban Kuning, banyak Keluarga Liu yang dibunuh dan tewas dalam huru-hara itu. Yang selamat adalah istri tua itu dengan anak laki-laki palsunya. Ya, hidup mereka tidak selamanya makmur." Nyonya muda itu berhenti. "Aku yakin kau pasti tahu siapa mereka semua, bukan?"

Dengan cepat Lu Xun mengangguk. "Istri tua itu adalah Ibusuri. Anak laki-laki itu adalah Kaisar Liu Bei."

"Bagus. Sekarang aku akan melanjutkan." Jing Ai membersihkan tenggorokan, sebelum berbicara lagi. "Dalam pengembaraannya, Kaisar Liu Bei bertemu dengan Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei. Mereka mengangkat saudara, kemudian bersama-sama memerangi pemberontakan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning. Bersama-sama mereka adalah Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei, dan Kaisar Sun Jian dari Wu. Yah, saat itu beliau berdua ditambah Kaisar Liu Bei masih belum menjadi kaisar. Dan... kau tahu lanjutannya, Lu Xun?"

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, Lu Xun mengangguk. Sebagai seorang ahli strategi Wu, ia pun belajar mengenai keadaan politik dan sejarah yang terjadi. Bagaimana mungkin ia bisa tidak mengetahui perihal sebesar itu?

Nyonya keluarga Yang memang tak hendak menceritakannya satu per satu. Ia langsung masuk ke inti permasalahannya. "Inilah yang tidak banyak diketahui orang. Dalam masa itu, Kaisar Liu Bei bertemu seorang gadis yang pada kemudian hari diangkatnya sebagai Permaisuri Gan. Lu Xun, Permaisuri Gan ini sebenarnya adalah..."

Jing Ai menarik nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri untuk menyatakan rahasia yang tidak diketahui siapapun kecuali dirinya sendiri dan suaminya, serta si Ibusuri.

"... Permaisuri Gan adalah anak perempuan yang dibuang itu."

Lu Xun tidak menunjukkan keterkejutannya. Bukan karena ia tidak terkejut. Tidak. Ia benar-benar luar biasa terkejutnya, sampai seolah langit dan bumi telah berjungkir balik di depan matanya. Namun segala hal ini datang padanya terlalu bertubi-tubi, seperti karang yang dihempaskan ombak samudra luas. Ia sudah terlalu lelah untuk menjadi lebih terkejut lagi. Matanya kosong, tidak ada reaksi sebuah hembusan nafas panjang.

"Ibusuri melihat si gadis dan menemukan tanda bunga _Luolan_ itu di bahunya. Dan tahulah ia siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Pada akhirnya, ia berusaha menjodohkan Kaisar Liu Bei yang saat itu tengah naik daun, dengan gadis desa biasa yang sebenarnya adalah putri kandungnya sendiri." Jelas Jing Ai. Perasaan bersalah karena telah begitu membuat Sang Phoenix sedih terus menekan batinnya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama ia tahu, Sang Phoenix adalah yang paling berhak mengetahui hal ini. "Mereka berdua menikah. Dan kau tahu lanjutannya, bukan?"

Sekali lagi Lu Xun mengangguk. Dari Permaisuri Gan-lah Kaisar Liu Bei mendapat seorang putri yaitu Yan Lu, dan seorang putra yaitu Liu Chan. Kalau cerita itu hanya sampai di situ, ia tidak mungkin berada di sini sekarang.

Masalahnya adalah kejadian dua tahun yang lalu. Permaisuri Gan dibunuh oleh seseorang yang Lu Xun tahu dengan pasti siapa. Ingatan itu saja cukup membuat bahkan seorang Lu Xun merinding mengingatnya. Sampai hari ini, kasus pembunuhan Permaisuri Gan dihentikan begitu saja tanpa ada yang mengetahui siapa pelakunya kecuali Lu Xun, si pelaku itu sendiri, dan Yan Lu. Jing Ai tidak mengetahui ini, dan Lu Xun tidak hendak memberitahukannya.

"Pada saat Ibusuri menghabiskan waktunya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, terjadi pembunuhan terhadap Permaisuri Gan. Aku sempat mendengar rumor, Lu Xun, bahwa Sang Phoenix sempat menjadi tertuduh." Lanjut Jing Ai. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam malam itu, Jing Ai tidak bisa melihat maupun merasaan gejolak dalam diri lawan bicaranya. "Tetapi sesudah itu, entah bagaimana kasus itu tidak ditangani lagi. Namun sesudah Ibusuri kembali, masalah itu kembali diungkit-ungkit. Tentu saja yang menjadi tersangka utama adalah Sang Phoenix. Kau tahu sekarang kenapa Ibusuri begitu membencimu kan, Lu Xun? Kau adalah pembunuh putri kandungnya, Permaisuri Gan. Dan..."

Jing Ai terpaksa diam. Yang mendiamkannya adalah suara deritan meja kayu. Matanya kembali kepada Lu Xun, untuk menemukan laki-laki Wu itu membenamkan kepalanya di atas tangannya di meja tersebut. Kedua tangannya yang bergetar mengepal, dengan kukunya bergesekan dengan meja.

"Lu Xun...?"

"Yang _furen_... aku... aku..." Lu Xun tidak mengangkat wajahnya, tetapi Jing Ai sudah tahu keadaan Lu Xun sekarang. Suaranya begitu pecah dan sember. "Aku tahu siapa pembunuh Permaisuri Gan..."

"APA?!" Dengan cepat Jing Ai berdiri. Entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah seterkejut ini. "Kau tahu?! Bahkan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang pun tidak mengetahuinya! Siapa itu, Lu Xun...?!"

Sekarang, apa yang harus dikatakannya? Bisa saja ia menjawab 'itu adalah Sun Yangmei, putri dari Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu dari Wu, gadis yang sangat kusayangi.' Dan memang jawaban seperti itu akan sangat memuaskan Yang _furen_.

Tetapi, dapatkan ia mengatakan seperti itu? Bukankah ia sudah berjanji tidak akan mengingat kesalahan Yangmei lagi? Dan bahkan ia sendiri yang menanggungnya?

Jadi, Lu Xun mengangkat wajahnya, berusaha menegakkan punggungnya. "Yang _furen_," ia membuka mulutnya. Suaranya masih sama bergetarnya seperti tadi. "Untuk saat ini, anggaplah memang aku yang membunuh Permaisuri Gan. Dan... bahwa sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ibusuri sangat membenciku. Akulah yang telah membunuh putri kandungnya. Aku..."

Jing Ai mengerutkan kening. Ia tahu Lu Xun berusaha merahasiakan hal ini. Oh, betapa inginnya nyonya muda itu memaksa Lu Xun memberitahukannya padanya. Tetapi, bagaimana ia bisa memaksa Sang Phoenix? Selain itu, ada sesuatu yang lain. Suara Lu Xun yang menjawab pertanyaan itu seperti bukan lagi suara Sang Phoenix. Suaranya adalah suara manusia biasa yang tengah mengakui kesalahannya. Tidak. Mungkin tidak sesederhana itu. Suaranya adalah seperti suara anak kecil yang dipaksa mengakui kesalahan yang tidak ia lakukan. Ah, mungkin juga tidak seperti itu. Mungkin seperti seorang kakak yang menangis ketika melihat adiknya dipukuli karena melakukan suatu kesalahan, tetapi kemudian ia sendiri yang maju untuk melindungi adiknya dari pukulan itu sambil mengatakan bahwa dialah yang bersalah dan bukan adiknya.

Jing Ai tidak tahu.

"Perihal siapakah pembunuh sebenarnya, kurasa aku tidak perlu mengetahuinya." Kata Jing Ai. "Tugasku hanyalah memberitahukan padamu kenapa Ibusuri sangat membencimu. Dan kurasa cukup itu saja. Kuharap semua yang barusan kukatakan padamu tidak akan kau sampaikan pada siapapun. Jika rahasia ini sampai diketahui, entah kemalangan apa yang akan menimpa Kerajaan Shu ini..."

Kekhawatiran Jing Ai sangat beralasan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang mengerti hal ini kecuali tiga orang itu saja. Dan sekarang, Lu Xun juga mengetahuinya. Ibusuri bukanlah ibu kandung Kaisar Liu Bei. Ia hanya ibu angkat saja. Ibusuri adalah ibu kandung Permaisuri Gan. Tetapi tetap saja hal itu tidak menjadikannya orangtua sah Kaisar Liu Bei, lebih-lebih seorang Ibusuri, seorang ibu negara.

Lu Xun mengeringkan matanya yang basah. "Sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Kaisar Liu Bei bisa begitu mempedulikan kalangan bawah dan orang-orang miskin. Beliau sendiri secara asal adalah salah satu dari mereka. Dia bukanlah asli seorang Keluarga Liu." Mata emas itu menengadah menatap langit-langit, tetapi dengan tatapan kosong. "Apa artinya ini...?"

"Artinya, setelah Kaisar Xian dan sesudah seluruh kaum keluarganya dibantai, era kekaisaran Han sudah berakhir. Tidak ada yang pantas duduk di atas tahta itu lagi. China akan menemui kehancurannya sesaat lagi. Perang akan membuang tanah ini selamanya dalam kegelapan." Jawab Jing Ai. Pathos dan kesedihan yang dingin terdengar di suaranya. "Ada yang mengatakan Keluarga Sun dari Wu-lah yang pantas menduduki kembali tahta Dinasti Han Agung. Ada yang bilang Keluarga Cao dari Wei. Ada pula yang, bahkan termasuk kami juga, mengatakan Keluarga Liu dari Shu. Tetapi tidak ada lagi keluarga Liu di seluruh pelosok China ini. Dalam diri Kaisar Liu Bei tidak ada darah Keluarga Liu. Semuanya hanya tahu berperang, tanpa tahu tidak ada yang pantas memiliki tahta."

Seolah untuk mengimbangi nada sedih Jing Ai, Lu Xun pun mengulaskan senyum sedih. Dirogohnya pakaiannya dan mengeluarkan sebuah benda. Benda itu adalah benda yang mungkin paling berharga di China, tetapi kini berada di atap kediaman keluarga Yang. Lu Xun meletakkan benda tersebut di atas meja. Jing Ai hanya pernah mendengarnya, tetapi baru kali ini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"CAP KERAJAAN...!"

"Ya, China tidak akan menemui kehancuran, Yang _furen_." Jawab Lu Xun. "Meski mungkin tidak dalam rupa Dinasti Han Agung."

Jing Ai, dengan matanya yang melebar, menatap Lu Xun penuh ketakjuban tetapi juga penuh prasangka buruk. "Dan kau berencana ingin memerintahnya? Ingin menjadi seorang Kaisar?"

"China bukanlah tempatku, kerajaanku. Tugasku hanyalah membawa kedamaian." Jawabnya. "Tetapi aku akan mempercayakan China ini pada seseorang yang kupilih."

Dengan satu perkataan itu, Lu Xun menyimpan kembali benda berharga tersebut. Jing Ai berdiri, seolah menuntut Lu Xun memberitahukan siapa gerangan orang tersebut. Tetapi senyum itu masih sama. Jika sedari tadi Jing Ai-lah yang tahu segalanya, sementara lawan bicaranya yang tidak tahu apa-apa, kini yang terjadi adalah sebaliknya. "Kau tidak perlu tahu sekarang, Yang _furen_. Cukup percayalah padaku."

Cahaya matahari subuh menyeruak melintasi pohon-pohon dan rumah-rumah di Kota Perbatasan Kui, sebelum sampai ke jendela perpustakaan tempat keduanya menyudahi perbincangan mereka. Fajar menyingsing. Kegelapan malam hari tidak dapat bersatu dengan cahaya pagi hari.

Ketika mereka masuk, Jing Ai-lah yang menuntunnya. Kini mereka keluar, Lu Xun-lah yang menuntun.

Dibukanya pintu. Segeralah cahaya matahari menimpa mata mereka yang tidak tidur semalaman. Cahaya itu membutakan, tetapi hangat di tengah dinginnya musim dingin. Salju yang tinggal sedikit makin tipis saja, cair oleh kehangatan.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang dan tersenyum, seolah membalas sapaan cahaya itu.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik..."

Itulah hari pertama.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 11 (Comfort in Affliction) kalo udah lupa~

Nah... sekarang sodara udah ngerti ceritanya, kan? Hohoho~ Tapi yah sama aja ya... sesudah pengungkapan misteri, masih banyak lagi misteri yang muncul... Wkwkwkw... *dibacok*

Entah kenapa, saya bener2 ngefans berat ama C.S. Lewis (yang ngarang Narnia itu loh~). Salah satu bukunya, '_Mere Christianity_', sangat menginspirasi pembuatan chapter ini. Jadi, C.S. Lewis berpendapat bahwa ada 3 permasalahan dalam relasi manusia yang dianalogikan dengan kapal: 1) Kapal satu dan yang lainnya, 2) Komponen kapal2 itu sendiri, 3) Kapal itu harus sampe tujuannya dengan selamat. Bukannya saya sok pinter melebihi beliau atau apa, tapi saya rasa agak kurang, deh... Jadi di analoginya saya tambahin hubungan keempat yaitu: Kapal itu harus bisa bertahan di cuaca seperti apapun, yang menggambarkan hubungan manusia dengan alam. Nahhh... dari situlah chapter ini berasal~

Mengenai _Lao Zucong_ (INTERMEZZO NGGAK PENTING: karena satu dan dua hal, entah kenapa saya jadi bisa bersimpati ama perasaan keselnya Yan Lu ke neneknya itu /lupakan), sekarang sodara ngerti kan apa yang terjadi? Yups~ Liu Bei ama Permaisuri Gan adalah 2 orang yang pas bayi ketuker (tapi bukan ketuker nggak sengaja kayak di Endless Love yang korea2 itu~ ini dituker secara sengaja. Bagi yang butuh pencerahan, silahkan baca novelnya Qiong Yao, '_Putri Bunga Meihua_' kalo nggak ngerti. Saya terinspirasi dari sono~). Jadi basically DI FANFIC INI (bukan di sesungguhnya), Liu Bei bukanlah asli seorang bermarga Liu getu~

Mengenai tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_, sodara coba baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 46 (Cry Through The Bliss) kalo lupa. Di sana ada bagian dimana Yan Lu ngelihat di pundak mamanya ada luka bakar berbentuk tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_. Nah, tanda itulah yang dibuat _Lao Zucong_ pas Permaisuri Gan masih bayi. Trus, tusuk konde itulah yang akhirnya jadi hak milik Yan Lu tapi ama Yan Lu ditolak karena *coret*dia tipe Mr/Miss Simple*coret* dia nggak mau ribet. Trus ama Liu Bei dikasih ke Zhou Ying. Nah~ pas di **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 7 (Pot Calling the Kettle Black) pas Zhou Ying ketemu ama _Lao Zucong_, kelihatanlah itu tusuk konde. Berhubung tusuk konde ini adalah salah satu clue dari rahasia _Lao Zucong_, jadilah dia anarki dan langsung pengen ngerebut tusuk konde tsb dari tangan Zhou Ying. Begitulah~

Sekian chapter hari ini! Updatenya seperti biasa hari Senin minggu depan! _Zai jian_!


	82. Firmament of Tuesday

Jadi, chap sebelumnya adalah dilihat dari Yang Jing Ai (mamanya Rui Huo n Fei Ling). Nah~ di chap kedua ini, akan dilihat dari sudut pandang Fei Tiao~ hohoho~ (sekaligus pengungkapan misteri siapa Fei Tiao sebenarnya~)

Buat Nakamura Aihara AKA SkyArc, maap banged kalo ternyata ada deskripsi yang salah... Dan maap juga kalo saya tambah2in secara sengaja... hohoho~

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Perpisahan itu rasanya tidak enak.<p>

Tetapi mungkin tidak selamanya seperti itu. Perpisahan, bahkan yang paling menyedihkan antara dua sahabat sekalipun, kadang-kadang baik untuk mendewasakan keduanya. Sungguh menyedihkan ketika mengetahui bahwa pertemuan, sebanyak apapun itu, selalu akan diimbangi dengan jumlah yang sama dengan perpisahan. Semakin sering bertemu, semakin sering berpisah. Dan perhitungan seperti ini membuat perpisahan seolah-olah adalah sebuah kejahatan. Namun, apakah benar demikian? Benarkah tidak ada perpisahan yang baik? Bukankah perpisahan pertama terjadi supaya segala sesuatu bisa ada?

Setiap perpisahan akan dijalani dengan airmata, begitu pula dengan perpisahan pertama. Mungkin tidak tepat dikatakan airmata. Air saja sudah cukup tepat menggambarkannya. Air yang dibawah, bagaikan panggung yang siap dilalui oleh seluruh tokoh-tokoh dalam drama, sementara cakrawala di atas, bagaikan tirai latar belakang yang akan memberikan pemandangan bagi setiap mata yang menonton pertunjukkan tersebut.

Ya, itulah perpisahan yang pertama di alam semesta ini, ketika Langit dan Bumi hanyalah air. Kemudian dengan berpisahnya keduanya, Langit terhampar seperti permadani, tetapi Bumi hanyalah air. Entah apapun akan dinamakan air ini di masa depan(1). Air yang di bawah dan yang di atas saling melambaikan tangan dan mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kemudian keduanya menuju ke tempatnya yang telah disediakan bagi mereka masing-masing.

Kini mereka tidak bisa lagi bersentuhan dan bertemu di bawah satu atap dan di atas satu lantai, selain hanya berpandang-pandangan saja sambil mengulaskan senyum. Tetapi justru karena perpisahan itulah, yang di atas, Langit, menjadi atap dan yang di bawah, Bumi, menjadi lantai bagi penghuninya.

Bagi Fei Tiao, hal itu ironis sekali. Bukan karena terlalu sedih atau apapun, melainkan karena tidak sesuai dengan dirinya. Langit dan Bumi, betapa beruntungnya mereka. Mereka berpisah satu kali, hanya untuk tetap saling memandang setiap hari meski tidak sambil bersentuhan. Sementara dirinya? Entah sudah brapa banyak perpisahan yang ia alami. Dan tidak ada satupun dari orang-orang itu yang pernah ia lihat lagi. Sekarang ini ia telah bertemu dengan keluarga Yang termasuk dua orang anak yang ramah dan baik hati, Fei Ling dan Rui Huo.

Namun ia yakin, suatu saat ia pun pasti akan berpisah, seperti bagaimana ia berpisah dengan ribuan orang sebelumnya.

Ia duduk memeluk lutut di atap sebuah bangunan yang entah milik siapa atau apa fungsinya, ia tidak peduli. Ia hanya sedang memandangi sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya di bawah sana. Tahu apa itu? Para _shifu _sudah memasuki Kota Perbatasan Kui tempat ia tinggal. Yah, menurut rumor yang beredar, sejak _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dihancurkan oleh, ironisnya, Phoenix itu sendiri, mereka berpencar. Kelompok yang satu menuju ke Kotaraja Cheng Du untuk segera melaporkan hal ini kepada Kaisar Liu Bei, sementara kelompok yang lain berusaha menangkap dan mencelakakan Sang Phoenix itu.

Jadi, tidaklah heran kalau hari ini ia melihat segerombolan orang-orang tua berpakaian agung-agungan, berbicara dengan sikap agung-agungan, dan bertindak agung-agungan, di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Dan lebih tidak heran lagi kalau para _shifu_ itu tengah mengerumuni seorang laki-laki dari Wu yang katanya adalah Sang Phoenix itu.

"Pergi sana! Jangan ganggu kami lagi!" Seorang yang bersama dengan Sang Phoenix itu, yang Fei Tiao ingat sebagai Zhao Yun, mengayunkan tombaknya yang rusak siap untuk menyerang orang-orang itu. Rupa-rupanya keduanya sedang dalam perjalanan untuk pergi ke tukang pandai besi untuk memperbaiki tombak milik Zhao Yun itu. Siapa nyana sekarang mereka dicegat oleh para _shifu_.

Tentu saja ini tidak baik. Hanya dalam sekejap mata saja orang-orang kota sudah mendekat. Sebenarnya, kemarin hal ini sudah terjadi. Kemarin pagi-pagi benar Fei Tiao bertemu dengan laki-laki Wu itu, Lu Xun, di luar perpustakaan sedang bercakap-cakap dengan nyonya rumah keluarga Yang. Segera sesudah itu Zhao Yun menjemputnya dari gedung pemerintahan Kota Perbatasan Kui tempat ia menginap untuk mengajaknya pergi ke pandai besi. Lu Xun setuju. Sayang sekali begitu mereka keluar rumah, segeralah segenap penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui yang sudah penasaran melihat Sang Phoenix mengerumuni keduanya. Zhao Yun kesal bukan buatan, tentu saja. Apalagi karena Lu Xun tidak mengusir mereka malah meladeni. Jadilah hari itu mereka batal pergi ke pandai besi. Sebenarnya, Fei Tiao juga kesal bukan buatan pada orang-orang itu. Alasannya? Karena ia sendiri ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix.

Hari ini malah lebih parah. Bukan hanya dikerumuni oleh penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui, mereka juga dikerumuni musuh besar mereka, khususnya Sang Phoenix itu sendiri, yaitu para _shifu_.

Melihat banyaknya orang-orang yang menonton mereka, Lu Xun dengan segera menghentikan Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun hanya mendengus kesal sambil menurunkan tombaknya. Sama seperti penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui lainnya yang menonton dengan penuh minat, begitu pula Fei Tiao. Para penjual segera meninggalkan kiosnya dan berkerumun, begitu pula para pembeli maupun orang yang berlalu lalang saja. Yang satu memanggil kawannya untuk melihat, seolah-olah ada tontonan besar sedang terjadi. Tentu kabar mengenai berhasil dipecahkannya teka-teki _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, serta dihancurkannya _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang oleh Sang Phoenix, sudah menyebar ke setiap telinga penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui.

Di satu sisi, Fei Tiao benar-benar ingin menghadiahi orang-orang tua bangka yang sok itu sebuah bogem mentah karena terus menerus mengusik Sang Phoenix. _Bagaimanapun, Sang Phoenix itu tidak sebegitu kurang kerjaan sampai harus mengurusi mereka!_ Begitu batin Fei Tiao dalam hati. _Setidaknya, aku kan juga ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix! Malah aku kan lebih sopan dan tidak memusuhi seperti itu!_ Tapi, di sisi lain, ia lebih memilih duduk diam dan melihat apa yang terjadi. Ia ingin melihat apa yang dilakukan laki-laki Wu yang dikatakan Sang Phoenix ini.

Awalnya, Fei Tiao mengira para _shifu_ itu akan membentak atau mengumpatnya atau langsung mengata-ngatainya 'penyeranah' atau 'penyihir kegelapan'. Rupa-rupanya tidak.

"_Xiansheng_, kau ada di sini rupanya. Senang sekali bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix." Salah seorang dari antara mereka maju dan berbicara dengan sangat ramah. "Betapa bahagianya kami sebagai orang Shu, bahwa Sang Phoenix telah susah-susah datang kemari dari Kerajaan Timur jauh di sana ke Shu di barat. Benar-benar layaknya matahari yang terbit dari timur dan berkelana di langit siang hingga ke barat!"

_Kalau mereka pikir kata-kata seperti itu bisa membuat Sang Phoenix lengah, mereka salah besar!_ Begitu pikir Fei Tiao sambil tertawa cekikikan sendiri sangking tak sabaran melihat Sang Phoenix beraksi di depan orang-orang yang paling menganggu di seluruh penjuru China ini.

Zhao Yun yang duluan bertindak. "Kalian ini hanya mau bicara itu saja?! Cepat tinggalkan kami!"

Lu Xun hanya mengangkat tangannya, sebagai isyarat agar Zhao Yun berhenti. Tetapi ia sendiri tidak mengatakan apapun selain menatap orang-orang itu dengan tajam. Keheningannya mengizinkan para _shifu_ itu untuk melanjutkan lagi.

Seolah Zhao Yun dan orang-orang lainnya tidak ada, kecuali Lu Xun saja, para _shifu_ itu mendekatinya. Salah seorang dari mereka menepuk punggung Lu Xun, berlaku seperti seorang kawan lama. "Kau menyukai tempat ini bukan, Phoenix? Kau suka kerajaan ini, kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum simpul. "Katakanlah, Phoenix, adakah kerajaan di sepanjang China ini yang lebih pantas untuk melihat Sang Phoenix daripada Shu..."

Tahulah Fei Tiao. Para _shifu_ ini sedang berusaha menjebaknya.

Terbukti dari lanjutan pertanyan itu.

"... sekaligus lebih tidak pantas daripada Wei?"

_Tidak perlu aku bertindak, pasti Sang Phoenix sudah tahu apa maksud orang-orang tua bangka itu..._ Pikir Fei Tiao dalam hati. Dibukanya bungkusan _baozi_ yang tadi dibelinya, kemudian menonton sambil menikmati _baozi_ tersebut. _Ini menyenangkan sekali..._

Pertanyaan itu membuat satu-satunya jawaban Lu Xun hanya Wu saja. Menjawab demikian, bisa membuatnya dalam bahaya. Pertama, itu berarti mengatakan bahwa Wu lebih baik daripada Shu... di tengah kalangan orang Shu itu? Tentu cari mati namanya, apalagi dengan para _shifu_ ini bisa menggunakan lidahnya untuk menghasut orang-orang yang tidak tahu apa-apa ini. Ia bisa dianggap menyombongkan kerajaannya dan dirinya sebagai orang Wu. Kedua, itu berarti juga mengatakan Wu lebih tidak pantas daripada Wei.

Jadi, jawaban yang tersisa hanyalah 'tidak ada' dan 'tidak tahu'. Fei Tiao mengharapkan Sang Phoenix yang sudah dinantikan olehnya tidak menjawab yang kedua.

Tapi, bagaimana kalau menjawab 'tidak ada'? Bukankah lebih gawat lagi? Itu berarti menyatakan bahwa Shu sudah sebegitu baiknya dan tingginya sehingga menjadi kerajaan yang paling pantas bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Jawaban itu akan secara langsung membuat para _shifu_ itu merasa benar sendiri, dan Fei Tiao tidak mau melihatnya. Pada saat yang sama, itu juga membuat Wei menjadi kerajaan yang begitu rendah dan buruk, sampai-sampai tidak ada yang lebih tidak pantas.

Bagaimana kalau menjawab dengan kerajaan-kerajaan di masa lalu? Akan lebih celaka lagi. _Shifu-shifu _ini tentu akan kemudian bertanya kenapa Sang Phoenix tidak datang saja di masa itu.

_Pertanyaan ini menyulitkan..._ Gerutu Fei Tiao.

Pada akhirnya, dilihatnya Sang Phoenix itu membuka mulut juga. Namun betapa kagetnya ia saat mendengar jawabannya.

"Wu."

_APAAA?!_

Satu kata itu membuat seluruh pasang mata menatapnya terkejut. Pada saat yang sama, seringai _shifu-shifu_ itu melebar. Dalam sekejap, pasti orang-orang di sekeliling mereka akan segera kesal mendengar jawaban tersebut.

Namun sayang sekali. Sebelum itu, Lu Xun sudah menyambung lagi. "_Wu_ dari 'tidak'(2)."

_Hah?_ Laki-laki berambut hijau itu berhenti mengunyah, sangking bingung dengan kata-kata itu.

"Apakah kau pikir di China yang penuh kegelapan dengan kerajaan-kerajaannya hanya tau berperang ini, dengan manusia yang saling membunuh satu sama lain, ada yang pantas melihat Sang Phoenix? Bahkan Shu sekalipun?" Ujar Lu Xun dengan tajam dan lugas. Betapa kagetnya Fei Tiao dan segenap pendengarnya, apalagi para _shifu_ itu! Dikiranya Lu Xun akan takut menjawab Wu karena tidak mau menyinggung perasaan orang-orang Shu ini! Tak tahunya, ia malah mengatakan hal yang lebih menyinggung lagi! "Dan kau kira Wei begitu tidak pantasnya, jauh lebih rendah di bawahmu? Dengarkan ini, jika suatu saat China sudah tidak ada lagi, maka Shu yang kau bangga-banggakan ini-lah yang kehancurannya akan jauh lebih mengerikan daripada kehancuran Wei!"

Belum cukup secara gamblang mengatakan manusia-manusia yang saling membunuh, kini Sang Phoenix itu menyatakan dengan keras nasib buruk Shu! Bukan Fei Tiao yang ada di tengah-tengah kerumunan orang tersebut, tetapi jantungnya sampai berdengup kencang mendengarnya!

Dilihatnya lagi. Kini laki-laki bermata emas itu menghela nafas panjang. "Tetapi aku sendiri sudah berada baik di Shu maupun di Wei maupun di Wu, tidak peduli seperti apapun keadaannya. Sekarang, apakah kalian _shifu-shifu_ ini berani mencap mana yang pantas dan mana yang tidak?" Katanya. "Orang-orang yang dianggap tidak pantas oleh kalian adalah yang kuanggap pantas. Dan kalian yang merasa diri pantas-lah yang paling tidak pantas."

Dengan satu pernyataan itu, Lu Xun berbalik. Zhao Yun dengan agak ling-lung berusaha mengikutinya. Tahu-tahu para _shifu_ itu sudah tidak berani mengatakan apapun selain menggeram marah.

Fei Tiao menghela nafas panjang. Ya Tian... _Phoenix satu itu benar-benar berbahaya! Dan kata-katanya sama berbahayanya! Dia bilang semua manusia itu saling membunuh dan hanya tahu berperang dan tidak pantas. Tetapi toh pada akhirnya mereka menjadi pantas karena dia tetap saja datang, tidak peduli bagaimana pun keadaan mereka..._

"Lain kali, belajarlah membuat pertanyaan yang benar." Ucapnya untuk terakhir kalinya. "Pertanyaan kalian sudah menunjukkan kebodohan kalian."

Dalam hati Fei Tiao mengangguk menyetujui. Ia berdiri dan mengikuti Lu Xun melalui jajaran atap di atas. _Yahhh... memang kata-katanya tidak salah. Pertanyaan para shifu itu sudah mengasumsikan kalau Shu ini paling pantas, sementara Wei paling tidak pantas. Padahal untuk Sang Phoenix, semuanya sama tidak pantasnya tetapi juga sama pantasnya._

Laki-laki misterius berambut hijau itu melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya sembari mengikuti Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun yang menuju tukang pandai besi. Namun, kerumunan orang di sekeliling mereka tentu sangat menghambat. Setiap satu langkah maju, akan ada sepuluh orang lain mendatangi mereka.

_Kalau begini terus..._ keluh Fei Tiao. _Kapan aku bisa bertemu Sang Phoenix...?_

Untunglah dia berada di atas atap sehingga setidak-tidaknya bisa melihat. Orang-orang yang di bawah, berhimpit dan berdesak-desakkan hanya untuk melihat seperti apa Sang Phoenix itulah yang lebih patut dikasihani. Tapi yang lebih kasihan lagi mungkin adalah Lu Xun sendiri. Sementara yang paling kasihan di antara semuanya, tentu saja adalah Zhao Yun yang harus terus memegang Lu Xun agar tidak terseret di tengah kerumunan orang itu sambil membawa-bawa tombak sebegitu panjang dan berbahayanya.

Didengarnya Zhao Yun mengeluh. "Kita benar-benar celaka, Lu Xun. Ini semua gara-gara kau."

"Apa?!" Tanya Lu Xun tidak terima. "Kenapa bisa aku?"

"Lihat, aku adalah salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu. Tapi sampai detik ini tidak ada satupun yang mengenalku. Zhou Ying juga adalah putri angkat Kaisar Liu Bei. Tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu siapa dia sebenarnya." Desahnya panjang. "Tapi kau? Kau Phoenix, dan sekarang semua orang mengenalmu karena segala hal yang kaulakukan! Kau sama sekali tidak merahasiakan identitasmu! Benar-benar sekarang kau membuat seisi Langit dan Bumi terbalik!"

Seolah-olah tidak menghiraukan perkataan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun hanya menoleh ke arah lain. Namun entah bagaimana tiba-tiba ia menengadah ke arah langit! Terlambat, Fei Tiao tidak sempat bersembunyi sehingga kedua pasang mata itu bertaut. Mata hijau mudanya bertemu dengan mata emas yang memandangnya penuh kebingungan.

Dan makin kaget saja Fei Tiao saat Lu Xun memanggilnya. "Hei! Fei Tiao! Sedang apa kau di atas? Kemarilah!"

Untuk sesaat, perhatian orang-orang itu semua kini beralih ke padanya. Tentu, Fei Tiao jadi gugup sekali dipandangi orang begitu rupa. Apalagi sekarang Sang Phoenix itu, orang yang sangat ingin ditemuinya, memanggilnya! Mau tidak mau, pemuda berambut hijau itu akhirnya melompat turun. "Nggg... hai... Nggg... Tuan Phoenix?"

"Kan sudah kubilang panggil aku 'Lu Xun' saja!" Sahutnya sambil tertawa. "Untuk apa juga kau sampai berdiri di atap seperti itu?"

Harusnya ia menjawab jujur saja. _Aku sedang berusaha melihatmu karena aku sangat ingin bertemu denganmu! Apa mau orang-orang ini semua membuat cita-citaku kandas! Sekarang, satu-satunya pilihanku hanyalah naik di atas atap dan melihatmu dari sana! Menyedihkan sekali, kan? Padahal, apakah kau tahu aku sudah menghabiskan entah berapa ratus tahun untuk bisa sekedar bertemu denganmu saja?!_ Begitulah batinnya dalam hati.

Namun, daripada jujur, Fei Tiao lebih memilih menjaga gengsinya, tentu saja. "Aku hanya berlatih ilmu meringankan tubuh!"

"Oh, begitu... Selamat berlatih kalau begitu!" Balas Lu Xun sambil melambaikan tangan dan menarik Zhao Yun untuk melanjutkan perjalanan mereka. "Oh iya! Tolong sampaikan pada keluarga Yang, ya? Sesudah ini aku akan ke rumah mereka!"

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Fei Tiao cepat.

"Tentu saja karena aku ingin sekali bertemu denganmu!"

Sesungguh-sungguhnya, sesudah mendengar jawaban seperti ini, Fei Tiao-lah yang jadi kagok sendiri. Sementara ia berusaha menjaga gengsi, Sang Phoenix itu sendiri yang malah berkata dengan begitu jujurnya! Rahang pemuda itu terbuka lebar, sementara orang-orang di sekelilingnya juga ikut heran bukan buatan. Sepenting apakah pemuda berambut hijau ini, sampai-sampai Sang Phoenix ingin sekali bertemu dengannya?

Akhirnya, dengan menghimpun segenap keberanian dan kenekatannya, juga mungkin sedikit kebodohan, Fei Tiao menghambur ke arah Lu Xun dan menggenggam bahunya dari belakang. "Kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku, sekarang juga saatnya!" Serunya dengan nada memaksa. "Jika di rumah keluarga Yang, kau pasti akan sibuk dengan dua kakak-beradik Yang itu!"

"Kau ini apa-apaan, Fei Tiao?!" Seru Lu Xun sangking kaget. "Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan sekali! Masakan orang setua kau masih berebut dengan anak-anak kecil?"

Akhirnya Zhao Yun pun terpaksa turun tangan. "Hei, Fei Tiao. Kau tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itulah..." Katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk pundaknya. "Kami pasti akan datang, kok."

Fei Tiao pun menurut, meski dengan kekesalan dalam hatinya. Masalahnya, ia hanya ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix itu seorang diri, tanpa ditemani anak-anak keluarga Yang. Bukannya egois atau kekanak-kanakan, melainkan karena ada suatu hal penting yang selama ini disimpannya sebagai rahasia, yang tidak ingin ia bocorkan pada siapapun kecuali Sang Phoenix sendiri!

_Aku... aku harus bertemu dengannya...! Tidak peduli bagaimanapun caranya!_ Batin Fei Tiao dalam hati.

Sementara itu, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun melanjutkan perjalannya. Kerumunan orang masih saja menghambat perjalanan mereka. Tetapi rupanya bukan itulah yang paling menghambat. Entah bagaimana... tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun jatuh! Semisalkan tidak ada Zhao Yun, tentu ia sudah terjembab di lantai sekarang.

"Lu Xun!" Teriak Zhao Yun panik. "Ada apa?!"

"Entahlah, Zhao Yun..." Jawabnya sambil menggenggam lengan Zhao Yun kuat-kuat. Suaraya terdengar berat dan pelan. "Aku merasa ngantuk sekali... sampai rasanya aku ingin berbaring dan tidur detik ini juga..."

Tentu saja ini membuat jendral Shu itu kebingungan sendiri. "Bukankah kau bisanya cuma mengantuk kalau semuanya sudah tenang, dan tidak ada yang membutuhkanmu? Sekarang masih banyak yang membutuhkanmu, setidaknya salah satunya aku, dan kau masih bisa tertidur?"

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Bukan... bukan seperti itu..." Jawabnya. "Kali ini aku ingin tidur, tetapi dengan perasaan tidak tenang. Seolah-olah... orang yang membutuhkan pertolongan itu memanggilku dari alam tidurku. Kalau biasanya aku akan tidur dengan tenang... dengan mimpi indah... sepertinya kali ini... aku akan bermimpi buruk... sangking tidak tenang..."

Dengan satu kalimat yang terputus-putus itu, akhirnya Lu Xun jatuh tak sadarkan diri. Zhao Yun yang bukan main panik hanya bisa menjatuhkan tombaknya dan segera hendak memapah kawannya.

Namun apa mau... begitu menyentuh Lu Xun, matanya pun menjadi gelap, tak sadarkan diri.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sepasang mata emas itu terbuka perlahan.

"Dimana... ini...?"

Hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah langit biru yang terhampar begitu luas tak berujung, bagaikan permadai yang tak berujung. Langit itu bersih, tidak ada satupun awan yang menggantung. Ya, langit itu akan bersih semisalkan tidak ada sosok familiar yang melayang-layang di atasnya, terbang seolah-olah ia adalah burung yang membelah angkasa dengan kepakan sayapnya.

Mata Lu Xun terbelalak lebar. Ia segera bangkit dan berlari ke arah sosok itu dengan kepala masih menengadah ke atas. "Fei Tiao?!"

Pemuda berambut hijau itu menelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Betapa kagetnya Lu Xun saat melihat Fei Tiao mengeluarkan sebuah busur dan sebatang anak panah. Dengan kecepatan lesatan burung rajawali, dilepaskannya anak panah itu ke arah Lu Xun!

Syukurlah Lu Xun dengan sigap segera menghindar! Tentu saja dengan keterkejutan luar biasa. Keterkejutannya makin tak terbendung saat melihat betapa berbahayanya anak panah itu! Begitu panah tersebut dilepas, terciptalah angin yang sangat kuat. "Fei Tiao! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Dan lebih luar biasanya lagi, begitu menyentuh permukaan air tempatnya berdiri, anak panah itu menyebabkan pusaran air yang begitu kuat!

_Tunggu sebentar..._ Mulailah kesadaran itu muncul di kepala Lu Xun. _Air...? Kenapa aku melihat air? Dimana aku sekarang?_

Mata Lu Xun mengarah ke bawah... dan betapa kagetnya saat ia menyadari dimana ia berpijak sekarang! Bumi tempat ia berpijak seolah tidak ada! Yang menggantikan tanah hanyalah air dari ujung ke ujung! Sejauh mata memandang, tidak ada daratan sedikit pun. Dan bagaimana ia bisa berdiri di atas air itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan belum sempat ia menyadarkan dirinya akan keadaannya sekarang, Fei Tiao sudah melepaskan anak panah yang lain lagi!

Nyaris saja panah itu, berikut pusaran air yang kemudian dihasilkannya, mengenai Lu Xun!

Dengan penuh rasa frustrasi, Lu Xun berteriak. "Fei Tiao! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kau ingin membunuhku?!"

Fei Tiao hanya tertawa. Bukan tertawa jahat, tetapi lebih seperti tertawa senang. Seperti anak kecil yang tertawa kalau melihat teman-teman sebayanya tidak bisa mengejarnya saat bermain anjing dan kucing. "Ayo, lawan aku, Phoenix!" Tawanya girang. "Mana kekuatanmu yang dulu? Ayo keluarkan dan lawanlah aku!"

Tetapi tentu saja Lu Xun tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Bukan hanya ia tidak menggenggam senjata apapun, tetapi karena Fei Tiao tidak berhenti dengan serangannya yang bertubi-tubi itu!

"Kekuatan yang mana? Semua kekuatanku sudah kukunci di _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut! Kalau aku bisa punya kekuatan atas alam ini, itu pun karena pertolongan Ling Guang dan Meng Zhang yang memberi kekuatan api dan air mereka!" Seru Lu Xun putus asa sambil berusaha melompat, berlari, menghindar, melakukan apapun agar anak-anak panah itu tidak sampai mencapainya. Makin lama, air di sekelilingnya makin dipenuhi pusaran air yang berbahaya! Lu Xun hanya bisa membatin dalam hati. _Jangankan menggunakan kekuatan api, angin, air, dan tanah seperti dulu. Bahkan kekuatan menyembuhkan saja membuatku serasa akan mati! Alam kini memusuhiku!_

Mendengar seruan itu, Fei Tiao akhirnya bermurah hati menghentikan serangannya. Lu Xun diberinya waktu untuk menarik nafas lega. "Bodohnya kau! Kenapa kau perlu susah-susah mengunci kekuatanmu di _Yin Mie Men_-Gerbang Maut? Kalau tidak karena dua orang _Si Xiang_ itu, berarti kau tidak bisa menggunakan kekuatan apapun sekarang!"

Sambil menarik nafas dalam-dalam, Lu Xun segera menjawab. "Aku tidak butuh kekuatan seperti itu lagi, Fei Tiao! Makanya aku menguncinya!" Serunya. "Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan manusia, dengan teman-temanku sendiri!"

Pemanah ulung itu hanya mendengus kesal. "Kau makin lama makin tidak seperti Phoenix saja!" Balasnya sengit sambil menuding. "Bisa-bisa nanti di akhir hidupmu, kau akan benar-benar tidak Phoenix sekali!"

"Kenapa kau pusing dengan hidup matiku? Kalau kau memang benar peduli, bawa aku kembali sekarang juga!" Sergah Lu Xun sengit bukan buatan.

Tentu saja tidak semudah itu. Fei Tiao tidak melanjutkan serangannya, tetapi juga tidak membawa Lu Xun kembali ke tempat asalnya. Pemuda berambut hijau itu menengadah ke atas, ke arah langit. Lu Xun, dengan penuh kebingungan, juga mengikuti tatapan matanya. Tahulah ia apa yang sedang dipandangi Fei Tiao.

Saat itu juga, entah dari mana, seperti bintang jatuh, seseorang melesat dari langit di atas sana dan jatuh ke permukaan air! Itu saja sudah cukup mengagetkan Lu Xun. Tetapi lebih kaget lagi saat dari kejauhan dilihatnya bahwa itu adalah Zhao Yun, teman baiknya!

"Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun muncul ke permukaan. Penuh gugup dan rasa panik, ia segera menoleh ke orang yang memanggilnya. Dilihatnya Lu Xun. "Lu Xun! Kau...!"

Lu Xun mengangguk cepat. "Iya! Berdirilah dan berjalanlah kemari! Kau pasti bisa!" Katanya sambil berlari ke arah Zhao Yun dan mengulurkan tangannya.

"M-mustahil...!"

"Percayalah padaku, Zhao Yun!" Teriak Lu Xun. "Kemarilah!"

Entah apakah itu kebodohan semata, atau memang Zhao Yun sudah tidak punya pilihan lain, ia pun menurut perkataan Lu Xun. Segera ia mencoba menegakkan kakinya, dan benarlah ia dapat mengapung di atas air! Matanya memandang Lu Xun dengan penuh ketakjuban, yang dibalas dengan sebuah senyuman lebar.

"Kemarilah, Zhao Yun!"

Zhao Yun berjalan perlahan, tetapi makin lama makin cepat, menuju ke arah Lu Xun.

Dari atas Fei Tiao melihat ini. Senyumnya lagi-lagi mengembang. "Tidak semudah itu, Zhao Yun!" Dengan satu kalimat itu, dilepaskannya tiga anak panah sekaligus! Tentu saja ini membuat keduanya kalang-kabut! Benar-benar seolah langit telah runtuh menimpa kepala mereka! Pusaran-pusaran air yang tercipta oleh anak-anak panah itu makin bertambah, makin mengepung Zhao Yun!

"C-celaka...!" Geram Zhao Yun dalam hati. Dilihatnya di sekelilingnya pusaran air yang bisa melahapnya sewaktu-waktu. Lututnya bergetar sangking panik dan bingung.

"Zhao Yun! Jangan takut!" Sahut Lu Xun. Tetapi kata-kata belaka itu tidak cukup menenangkan Zhao Yun. Maka segeralah ia berlari menghampiri Zhao Yun. "Zhao Yun!"

Tepat pada saat itulah, Zhao Yun jatuh kembali ke air!

"Lu Xun...!"

Syukurlah dengan cepat Lu Xun sudah menangkap tangannya! "Zhao Yun! Tenanglah!" Perintah itu segera membuat Zhao Yun berhenti berontak, sehingga Lu Xun lebih mudah mengangkatnya naik. Kini dengan saling berpegangan tangan, keduanya bersama-sama menghindar dari serangan-serangan Fei Tiao yang membabi buta itu!

"Kita pasti akan mati kalau begini terus!"

Lu Xun tidak menjawab seruan Zhao Yun itu. Matanya segera berhenti pada tombak Zhao Yun yang masih rusak, yang dibalut dengan kain putih. "Zhao Yun, berikan padaku tombakmu!" Tetapi dasar Zhao Yun sudah kalang-kabut seolah bumi dan langit akan berakhir, hanya bisa memandang Lu Xun tanpa melakukan apapun selain terus berlari di tengah hujan anak panah itu. Lu Xun, dengan kesal bukan buatan, langsung berteriak lagi. "CEPAT!"

Pada akhirnya, Zhao Yun melemparkannya begitu saja. Begitu menerimanya, langsung kain itu dibuka oleh Lu Xun. Tanpa peringatan atau aba-aba terlebih dahulu, dilemparkannya tombak itu ke arah Fei Tiao!

Betapa kagetnya Fei Tiao! Tetapi ia pun berhasil menghindarinya dengan mudah! Ketika matanya kembali kepada Lu Xun, didengarnya suara dari laki-laki bermata emas itu. "Fei Tiao! Kalau kau ingin bertarung, ayo bertarung denganku!" Tantangnya lantang sebelum menangkap tombak yang tadi dilemparnya. "Menyerang dari atas begitu ke arahku dan Zhao Yun, kau pengecut sekali! Ayo turun dan bertarunglah denganku sebagai laki-laki!"

Fei Tiao tersenyum puas. "Baik!" Ia kemudian turun dan mendarat di atas permukaan air. Sekarang berdiri di tempat yang sama dengan Lu Xun.

"Lu Xun?!" Zhao Yun masih bingung, tidak percaya pada yang dilihatnya. "Memangnya kau bisa bertarung dengan tombak?!"

"Memangnya aku punya pilihan lain?!" Lu Xun balik bertanya. "Kalau kita hanya berlari terus, pilihan kita hanya dua! Mati, atau selama-lamanya berada di tempat ini!"

"Selamanya di tempat ini...?" Tanya Zhao Yun dengan suara yang makin lama makin memudar. Matanya melebar, pandangannya kembali pada sosok berambut hijau di depannya. "Maksudmu...?"

Lu Xun mengangguk sekali. "Ya. Ini sama seperti dengan saat Yin Long dulu. Bedanya, kali ini di alam mimpiku, bukan mimpimu." Jawabnya dengan menatap lawan di depannya lurus-lurus dan tajam. "Dan jika Yin Long dulu mengujimu, kini ia mengujiku. Dia ini sama seperti Yin Long, bukan Abdi Langit tetapi abadi karena meminum obad _Dan_."

Fei Tiao tertawa girang. "Wah, rupanya kau tahu aku ya, Phoenix? Aku merasa terhormat sekali!" Tanyanya. "Dan sekarang, aku menantangmu bertarung, satu lawan satu!" Tangannya teracung. Dan tepat saat itulah, pusaran air yang sangat kuat terbentuk di tengah-tengah mereka! Fei Tiao melompat ke dalam pusaran itu sebelum ia terseret. Tetapi Lu Xun yang tidak siap, segera terseret dan masuk makin tengah dalam pusaran itu!

"Lu Xun!" Zhao Yun berteriak.

"Tidak apa-apa! Aku baik-baik saja!" Balas Lu Xun. "Tapi kau jangan ke sini, Zhao Yun! Kau bisa terseret dan tenggelam!"

Pada akhirnya, di tengah pusaran itu hanya ada Lu Xun dan Fei Tiao. Di dalam pikiran kedua orang itu ada perbedaan yang luar biasa. Lu Xun ingin cepat-cepat menyudahi pertarungan itu dan membawa dirinya sendiri serta Zhao Yun keluar dari tempat ini. Sementara Fei Tiao sebaliknya. Ia sudah seperti sepanjang keabadian menunggu saat-saat ini, dan tentu saja ia tidak mau ini berakhir dengan cepat!

_Senjatanya hanya busur dan panah saja! Kalau aku menantangnya jarak dekat, tentu aku akan menang!_ Begitulah pikir Lu Xun dalam hati. Sangking terburu-burunya, akhirnya dialah yang maju menyerang terlebih dahulu! Tombak yang patah ujungnya itu tentu tidak akan bisa digunakan untuk menusuk, sehingga Lu Xun mengayunkannya saja seperti orang menggunakan tongkat.

Tetapi Fei Tiao tidak sebodoh itu. Tepat pada saat Lu Xun menyangka serangannya akan kena telak, tepat saat itulah Fei Tiao menghempaskan busurnya, membuat air di bawah kaki mereka naik seperti sabetan pisau yang menyerang Lu Xun! Sebagai seorang ahli strategi, Lu Xun tahu serangannya pasti akan dibalas. Dengan cepat ia menarik tombaknya dan bersalto di atas Fei Tiao, menghindari serangan itu! Lu Xun berhenti di belakangnya, kemudian sekali lagi mengayunkan tombak di tangannya. Apa mau sekali lagi Fei Tiao dengan gesit berbalik, kemudian menahan serangan itu dengan busurnya!

Dan itu bukan busur sembarangan dari kayu. Busur itu begitu kuatnya, tidak bisa dihancurkan dengan tombak.

Lu Xun mendesis kesal, segenap kekuatannya ia pusatkan pada tombak di kedua tangannya. Fei Tiao pun tidak mau kalah. Permukaan senjata yang bersentuhan itu sambil mengeluarkan suara-suara derit metal yang memekakkan telinga.

Zhao Yun yang sedari tadi hanya menjadi penonton, akhirnya tidak tahan lagi terus-menerus mengunci mulutnya. Sedari tadi cara Lu Xun menggunakan tombaknya sangatlah luar biasa menggelikan! Mana ada orang yang menggunakan tombak seperti bermain tongkat begitu?! "Lu Xun! Kau adalah aib bagi seluruh pengguna tombak!"

"Enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau jadi pengguna tombak?! Apalagi tombak yang sudah rusak seperti ini!" Sergah Lu Xun. Sempat-sempatnya dia membalas saat keadaannya tengah genting seperti ini.

"Kalau kau tidak becus pakai tombak, jangan bertarung dengan tombak! Meskipun rusak, tombakku itu lebih besar daripada pinggangmu, tahu?!" Bantah Zhao Yun lagi, kali ini ditambah dengan provokasi yang berlebihan bukan buatan!

Mungkin karena tidak konsentrasi, mungkin juga karena memang Fei Tiao lebih kuat. Makin lama Lu Xun makin terdesak! Namun masih saja ia sempat membalas Zhao Yun! Fei Tiao yang melihatnya hanya bisa tertawa dalam hati gara-gara tingkah kedua sahabat yang kocak ini. "Cih! Kau kira aku senang pakai senjata ini, yang lebih besar dari pinggangku?!"

"Sudahlah, Lu Xun! Kau jangan banyak cing-cong kalau tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Waktu kau pakai pedangku dengan tidak becus, aku tidak pernah sekalipun cing-cong! Sekarang kenapa kau malah memprotesku?!"

"Yang benar saja! Waktu itu kau kan sedang pingsan?! Mana mungkin bisa protes?!"

Baru saja Lu Xun siap membalas dengan lebih sengit lagi, tahu-tahu tombak itu sudah terlepas dari tangannya! Fei Tiao tersenyum menang. "Makanya, Phoenix! Kalau bertarung, bertarunglah dengan serius! Tidak perlu menanggapi orang lain!" Ujarnya. Meski diucapkan dengan tertawa begitu terdengar seperti bercanda, Fei Tiao mengatakannya dengan setengah mati seriusnya! "Ayo, bertarunglah dengan sungguh-sungguh! Jangan menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan!"

Lu Xun segera mengambil tombak yang jatuh itu. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terbersit di pikirannya. _Tunggu... apakah hanya perasaanku, ataukah Fei Tiao sungguh-sungguh ingin bertemu denganku? Maksudku, benar-benar bersama-sama denganku tanpa yang lainnya! Tadi dia tidak mau bertemu di rumah keluarga Yang karena ada Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Sekarang karena Zhao Yun?!_

Kali ini, tidak peduli apapun cing-congan Zhao Yun, Lu Xun tidak menanggapinya. Ia fokus bertarung sungguh-sungguh dengan lawan di depannya. Serangan demi serangan berlalu, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada yang mau mengalah!

"Fei Tiao!" Teriak Lu Xun sambil sekali lagi mengayunkan tombak di tangannya. "Kenapa kau mengajakku bertarung?! Apa yang kau inginkan sebenarnya?!"

Fei Tiao dengan cepat menangkis serangan itu. Ia berhenti untuk mengatur nafasnya, begitu juga dengan lawannya. "Kau masih bertanya? Sudah kubilang, kan? Untuk bertemu denganmu!"

"Bertemu denganku?! Hanya itu?! Kau tidak perlu sampai membawaku kemari dan mengajakku bertarung!" Balasnya cepat, penuh rasa tidak puas.

"Tentu saja perlu!" Balas pemuda berambut hijau itu. Yang membuat Lu Xun terkejut bukanlah lantangnya suaranya atau jawaban itu sendiri. Yang membuatnya terhenyak adalah ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Fei Tiao. Itu bukan tawa girang seperti tadi lagi. Kali ini adalah kesungguhan dan keseriusan yang tidak pernah dilihatnya sebelumnya! "Kau tahu?! Orang-orang itu, entah penduduk kota, para _shifu_ itu, teman-temanmu, para jendral penjaga kota ini, dan keluarga Yang... mereka semua ingin bertemu denganmu!"

"Dan kau tidak ingin aku bertemu dengan mereka?! Kau benar-benar kekanak-kanakan!" Lu Xun mendengus dalam kekesalannya.

Dengan cepat dan kuat, Fei Tiao menggeleng. "Bukan begitu, Phoenix! Kau tidak mengerti! Ini tidak adil!" Sampai di sini Lu Xun diam. Matanya melebar melihat Fei Tiao mendesis kesal, penuh kemarahan tetapi juga kesedihan. Seolah-olah semua perasaannya selama beratus-ratus tahun telah tertuang. Seolah-olah air tempat mereka berpijak ini adalah curahan dari seluruh perasaannya. "Mereka hanya menantikanmu seumur hidup mereka. Tetapi aku?! Aku menunggumu dan mencarimu entah berapa ratus tahun lamanya! Dan sekarang, aku tidak bisa bertemu denganmu hanya karena orang-orang itu?! Apalagi _shifu-shifu_ busuk itu?!"

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Ia tahu bahwa Fei Tiao telah meminum obat _Dan_, sama seperti Yin Long. Hanya saja, ia tidak mengetahui lebih dari itu. Yin Long meminum obat itu karena terpaksa. Tetapi Fei Tiao...?

Fei Tiao menangkap keheningan Lu Xun sebagai isyarat agar ia melanjutkan. "Kau tahu, Phoenix? Aku hidup pada zaman Abdi Langit itu, Taigong Wang! Kami sama-sama tahu tentang Phoenix. Tetapi betapa tidak adilnya! Dia adalah leluhur yang meramalkan kedatangan Phoenix, dan di akhir hidupnya dia menjadi Abdi Langit! Sementara aku?!" Pemuda itu mendengus kuat-kuat. Tetapi kini Lu Xun tidak bisa lagi sepenuhnya melihatnya sebagai pemuda. Ini adalah orang yang telah ratusan tahun menjalani hidupnya dalam penantian! "Aku tidak akan menjadi Abdi Langit! Kalau aku mati, sampai selamanya aku tidak akan pernah bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!"

"Karena itukah... karena itukah kau memutuskan untuk meminum obat _Dan_?!" Tanya Lu Xun, bukan main terkejutnya ia mendengar penuturan itu. "Siapa yang memberikan padamu obat itu?!"

"Tentu saja Taigong Wang sendiri." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum kecut. "Aku bertarung melawannya demi obat itu, entah berapa lamanya, di tempat ini. Saat itu aku hanyalah manusia biasa yang sudah lanjut umur. Sementara Taigong Wang sudah menjadi Abdi Langit. Hanya keajaiban saja jika aku tidak terbunuh dalam pertarungan itu, malah kemudian ia memberiku obat _Dan_ untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Saat itulah aku kembali menjadi seorang pemuda... sampai sekarang."

"Kau menginginkan keabadian itu dengan sengaja? Bukan karena terdesak alasan apapun?" Tanya Lu Xun heran. Kenapa? Ia sudah pernah bertemu dengan seseorang yang memperoleh keabadian sebelumnya, itu adalah Yin Long. Tetapi Yin Long sendiri melakukannya karena terpaksa, supaya ia tidak mati saat itu. Tetapi laki-laki berambut hijau ini? Kenapa ia begitu menginginkan keabadian? Hanya... demi bertemu dengannya...?

Fei Tiao mengangguk. Ia tersenyum. Benar-benar tersenyum, bukan senyum nakal atau iseng seperti biasanya. Dilemparkannya busur itu. Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Sebenarnya, aku tidak pernah benar-benar ingin bertarung atau membawamu ke tempat ini. Aku hanya ingin bertemu saja denganmu. Aku benar-benar senang sekali." Untuk sesaat, matanya yang lebar itu menjadi sayu. Tatapannya seperti tatapan orang tua yang sudah puas menjalani hidupnya dan bisa mati tanpa penyesalan. Matanya mengarah ke langit.

"Sekarang, aku sudah melihatmu dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Aku sudah mendapatkan kedamaian itu. Biarlah aku pergi bertemu dengan teman-temanku, Phoenix... "

Lu Xun terdiam, tak kunjung mengatakan apapun.

"Hidup abadi itu sangat menyedihkan. Harus berpisah dengan ribuan orang yang aku sayangi..." Desahnya. "Sekarang pun aku akan berpisah lagi denganmu, dengan bocah-bocah Yang itu, dengan dunia ini... tapi aku senang."

Hening. Bahkan air di sekeliling mereka mulai mereda.

Lu Xun pun menengadah ke atas, mencoba melihat apa yang sebenarnya dilihat Fei Tiao. Tidak ada apa-apa di atas sana selain langit biru yang tak berujung.

"Fei Tiao..." Ucapnya pada akhirnya. "Apakah kau sudah benar-benar bertemu denganku?"

Fei Tiao terperanjat. Kini matanya kembali kepada sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

Senyuman tipis tersungging di bibirnya. "Sekarang, sesudah bertemu denganku, justru kau ingin mati?" Tanyanya lembut. "Efek obat _Dan_ tidak bisa dihilangkan begitu saja, bahkan atas kehendakmu sendiri jika kau sudah melihatku. Taigong Wang pasti sudah tahu akan hal ini. Tetapi dia tetap memberikan padamu obat itu. Kau tahu kenapa, Fei Tiao?"

Pemuda ini, yang sebenarnya telah hidup ratusan tahun di dunia, hanya bisa menggeleng dalam ketidaktahuannya. Di depannya adalah Sang Phoenix.

"Karena sesudah bertemu denganku, setelah mendapatkan kedamaian, kau tidak boleh hanya duduk diam saja dan menunggu ajalmu." Ia berjalan mendekat. Diraihnya busur yang mengapung di atas permukaan air itu, kemudian menyerahkannya ke dalam tangan pemiliknya. "Kau tidak lihat Zhao Yun? Dia sudah bertemu denganku. Dia sudah merasakan dan mendapatkan kedamaian itu. Tetapi keinginannya untuk terus hidup begitu kuat. Dia ingin hidup. Dia tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan..."

Fei Tiao menerima senjata itu di tangannya, digenggamnya benda itu, sebelum tatapannya perlahan kembali kepada sepasang mata emas yang teduh. "Jadi... apa yang harus kulakukan...? Bagaimana aku harus menghabiskan keabadian ini...?" Tanyanya. "Aku... aku tidak ingin berpisah dengan siapapun lagi. Aku tidak ingin hidup menderita..."

Tidak ada jawaban apapun.

Perlahan, tangan Fei Tiao berhenti di atas bahu lawan bicaranya. Pegangan tangannya menguat. "Phoenix... hidup ini adalah penderitaan, dan bertahan hidup berarti menemukan makna dalam penderitaan itu..." Tuturnya pelan. "Apakah ada yang lebih dari itu?"

Sekali lagi, tidak ada jawaban apapun.

Namun betapa kagetnya ia. Tangan yang tadi menggenggam tombak yang rusak itu kini merangkulnya. Tidak ada jawaban lain selain itu.

"P-Phoenix...?"

"Fei Tiao..." Akhirnya Lu Xun membuka mulutnya. "Alasan yang sempurna untuk hidup, juga adalah alasan yang sempurna untuk mati. Alasanmu untuk hidup sangatlah luar biasa. Tetapi alasanmu untuk mati benar-benar..."

Kata-kata itu menggantung begitu saja.

Fei Tiao membiarkan sepasang tangannya lunglai. Di kepalanya terkenang kembali saat ia mengecap obat _Dan_ itu, segala mimpi dan harapannya untuk bisa terus berkelana dan berpetualang, mencari Sang Phoenix, akhirnya terpenuhi! Satu tahun... dua tahun... sepuluh tahun... seratus tahun... lama kelamaan ia belajar bahwa petualangan, betapa panjang dan menyenangkannya itu, tidak akan memuaskannya. Semua orang berusaha mencari umur panjang dan hidup abadi. Ia sendiri sudah mendapatkannya.

Tetapi inilah penderitaan itu. Bahwa ketika ia sudah sampai di puncak tertinggi, tidak ada apapun di sana.

Hidup ini benar-benar tidak akan pernah dipuaskan oleh sesuatu yang sementara, yang hanya ada di bawah kolong langit ini.

Ia tahu kata-kata Lu Xun tidak salah. Alasannya untuk mati benar-benar menyedihkan. Hanya karena ia tidak ingin berpisah dengan siapapun lagi. Hanya karena ia tidak ingin terus merasakan kepenatan dan penderitaan hidup.

"Kau tahu..." Fei Tiao tertawa lirih. "Orang-orang yang bermimpi dapat hidup abadi itu... mereka akan jauh lebih bahagia bermimpi hidup abadi, daripada benar-benar memiliki hidup abadi."

Lu Xun mendesah. Perlahan dilepaskannya pelukannya. "Semua orang memiliki keabadiannya masing-masing. Oleh karena itulah, hidup ini tidak pernah hanya sekali." Katanya. "Tetapi hidup yang sementara, yang akan menentukan keabadian itu, memang hanya sekali saja."

Pusaran air itu perlahan berhenti. Zhao Yun yang dari kejauhan melihatnya segera berlari-lari menghampiri keduanya. Lu Xun memandang ke arah sahabatnya itu dengan seulas senyum. "Fei Tiao, kalau kau diberi umur yang lebih panjang, berarti ada suatu alasan. Tidak ada yang kebetulan." Katanya. Sosok Zhao Yun makin lama makin mendekat. "Dan kalau kau sudah melakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan, kau mati dengan alasan yang sempurna itu..."

Fei Tiao mengangguk dalam hati. Dilihatnya di depan matanya kedua orang sahabat itu. Zhao Yun yang setengah mati panik dan mengkhawatirkan Lu Xun hanya bisa tertawa lega sambil memaki pada saat yang sama. Zhao Yun... orang yang sangat menarik. Dia sudah meninggalkan jabatannya, pangkatnya sebagai _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, dan di sinilah ia sekarang. Perjuangan hidup yang tidak habis-habisnya selalu menerpanya seperti ombak. Seperti panah-panah air yang tadi ia tembakkan ke arahnya. Mungkin Zhao Yun adalah perwujudan kata-katanya tadi '_hidup ini adalah penderitaan, dan bertahan hidup berarti menemukan makna dalam penderitaan itu..._'

Tetapi... kenapa dia masih bisa tersenyum? Kenapa terlihat girang? Dan... kalau Lu Xun tidak berbohong, kenapa keinginan hidupnya sangat kuat...?

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun keduanya menyadari tatapan Fei Tiao kepada mereka. Keduanya berpandang-pandangan sejenak, sebelum Zhao Yun menghampiri pemuda itu. "Fei Tiao. Untukku, hidup itu penuh penderitaan. Tetapi hidup itu bukan penderitaan." Jendral Shu itu memulai.

Ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Sekarang, jika aku masih bisa hidup sesudah melihat Sang Phoenix... sesudah mendapatkan kedamaian itu, maka aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan! Aku akan memperjuangkan kedamaian itu juga!" Ia berkata dengan suara lantang. Tangannya mengepal. Fei Tiao yang mendengarnya terdiam. Jadi inilah Zhao Yun, _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu itu. "Tetapi, kalaupun akhirnya aku harus mati, aku rela asal aku mati demi kedamaian itu juga. Dan itu adalah keuntungan bagiku..."

"Jendral Zhao Yun..." Fei Tiao hanya bisa memandang dengan rasa kagum.

"Kau sudah tahu sekarang?" Zhao Yun tersenyum lebar. Di belakangnya, Lu Xun pun datang menghampiri. "Hidup ini sangatlah berharga..."

Akhirnya pemuda dengan usia sangat panjang itu tersenyum.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Terima kasih banyak, _xiansheng_! Datang lagi lain kali!"

Sesudah sekian lama bunyi tempaan palu, akhirnya tombak Zhao Yun selesai diperbaiki. Zhao Yun masih melihat-lihat tombaknya yang kini seperti baru sambil berterima kasih pada tukang pandai besi yang sudah membantunya. Lu Xun dan Fei Tiao menunggu dan melihat dari jauh.

"Hei, Phoenix..."

"Sudah kubilang, panggil aku 'Lu Xun' saja..."

Fei Tiao tertawa pelan. "Baiklah... baiklah, Lu Xun. Dasar kau memang Phoenix yang sangat keras kepala." Dengan cepat ia melanjutkan sebelum Lu Xun menyuarakan protesnya. "Terima kasih banyak."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Untuk apa?"

"Semuanya." Jawabnya cepat sambil menegakkan punggungnya yang selama ini ia sandarkan pada tembok. "Saat melihatmu untuk pertama kali, kupikir aku sudah tidak perlu hidup dalam keabadian ini lebih lama lagi. Makanya aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dan membicarakan ini baik-baik denganmu. Sekarang..." Pemuda itu memandang ke atas sekilas, sebelum kembali pada lawan bicaranya. "Meskipun aku belum tahu dengan jelas apa yang harus kulakukan, aku akan tetap hidup! Terima kasih banyak!"

Untuk beberapa saat, Lu Xun menunduk sejenak seperti tengah berpikir. "Kau tahu para _Si Xiang_ itu, Fei Tiao? Mereka adalah makluk Langit yang diberi kekuatan alam untuk melindungi orang-orang di Bumi ini."

"Lalu...?"

Tiba-tiba Lu Xun mendaratkan tangannya di atas bahu Fei Tiao. "Kau juga, Fei Tiao. Kau adalah seperti para _Si Xiang_ itu."

Jelas saja Fei Tiao tidak mengerti! Apalagi dengan senyum lebar di bibir Lu Xun!

Pada saat yang sama, Zhao Yun sudah selesai dengan urusannya. "Hei, teman-teman! Ayo kita pergi!"

"Wah, Zhao Yun sudah selesai!" Dengan senyum iseng, Lu Xun berbalik dan melambaikan tangan pada Fei Tiao. "Sudah ya, Fei Tiao! Aku pulang dulu!"

Awalnya, Fei Tiao hanya terlihat seperti orang bodoh sendiri sementara Lu Xun berlari meninggalkannya. Barulah akhirnya ia sadar kata-kata Lu Xun yang tidak mungkin hanya asal cuap itu! "HEIIIIIII! Lu Xun!" Teriaknya berusaha mengejar Lu Xun yang sudah keluar dari rumah pandai besi itu. "Apa maksudmu aku seperti _Si Xiang_ itu?! Beri tahu akuuuuu...!"

Tapi Lu Xun hanya tertawa sementara Fei Tiao mengejarnya. Zhao Yun tentu saja masih bingung sendiri dan tidak mengerti seujung kuku pun apa yang kedua orang ini bicarakan.

Dan mungkin memang tidak perlu tahu. Fei Tiao saja tidak tahu, kenapa Zhao Yun harus mengetahuinya. Biarlah Lu Xun sendiri yang tahu.

Lu Xun keluar dari tempat itu. Di pandanginya langit yang begitu jauh dan tiada batasnya, terbentang dari timur ke barat tanpa akhir. Matanya tertutup untuk sejenak, seolah berusaha mencium bau dari langit yang lembab yang telah mengatapinya. Tentu saja langit tidak berbau apapun. Tidak ada bau apapun dari langit yang bisa ditangkap hidung makhluk manapun, karena memang langit tidak memiliki bau.

Namun hari itu sepertinya berbeda. Ada bau yang asing, meski sebenarnya sangat dekat sekali.

Keabadian... dengan sedikit bumbu perpisahan...

Dibukanya sepasang mata emasnya, kemudian menghembuskan nafas panjang.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik..."

Itulah hari kedua.

* * *

><p>(1) Sodara pernah denger istilah 'Premodial Soup' atau 'Lumpur Purba'? Nah itu maksudnya~ Premodial Soup adalah tempat terjadinya evolusi kimiawi. BTW, buat yang pengetahuannya ngasal aja tentang evolusi, mari saya jelaskan. Ada 3 teori evolusi: (1) evolusi kosmik, (2) evolusi kimiawi, (3) evolusi biologis. Evolusi kosmik dimulai dengan Big Bang, sementara evolusi kimiawi dimuali dari Premodial Soup atau lumpur purba. Semetara evolusi biologi atau yang biasa dikenal dengan teori Darwin adalah yahhh... dari makhluk bersel satu, trus ujuk-ujuk jadi ikan, trus ujuk-ujuk jadi monyet, trus ujuk-ujuk jadi manusia (saya suka bercanda ini teori evolusi biologi sebagai teori 'ujuk-ujuk'). Basically saya secara pribadi lumayan setuju dengan evolusi kosmik, setengah-setengah dengan evolusi kimiawi, dan SANGAT TIDAK SETUJU dengan evolusi biologis. Kenapa saya nggak setuju evolusi biologi? Well, bukan karena saya nggak mau ngaku saya ini keturunannya monyet, tapi karena EMANG UDAH DIBUKTIKAN TEORI INI SALAH! Nggak pernah tuh ada yang namanya makhluk bersel satu 'ujuk-ujuk' jadi manusia melalui segala proses evolusi biologis. Coba baca buku 'The Case for Creator'-nya Lee Strobel, dah~ trus cari 'Cambrian Explosion' atau 'Ledakan Cambrian' (kalo kosmologi punya 'Big Bang Explosion' ato 'Ledakan Big Bang', maka biologi juga punya ledakan yaitu 'Cambrian Explosion' atau 'Ledakan Cambrian'). Bukti-bukti Ledakan Cambrian menghancurkan teori evolusi.<br>So... errr... jangan ngamuk, ya? Kalo anda tipe2 orang 'scientific' (ato orang yang ngaku-ngaku scientific) yang menganggep teori evolusi itu bener (bahwa manusia itu dari monyet) well, menurut saya sih anda sama sekali nggak scientific. Anda sebodo teuing, kuper, dan nggak up-to-date banget~ Selain itu, kita ini dari monyet? Lo aja kali gue kagak~ (lho? Kenapa kita jadi ngomongin IPA, nih?)

(2) Sodara coba cek di Wikipedia tentang "Wu" yang artinya 'tidak' ini dah~ ini salah satu Zen yang cukup populer. Saya terinspirasi dari Zen ini dan saya pake, cuma saya modifikasi getu~ hehehe...

Buat yang penasaran gimana cara Lu Xun memakai tombaknya Zhao Yun yang rusak tsb, silahkan coba liat gameplay Lu Xun DW7 at DW8 pas pake senjata tongkat (kalo nggak salah punyanya Zhou Yu)~

Wokey~ sekian buat chap hari ini... updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama. _Zai jian_!


	83. Earth of Wednesday

No comment, dah~ Happy reading aja!

* * *

><p>Ada orang yang bilang, bahwa segala sesuatu adalah satu.<p>

Maksudnya, lihatlah dunia ini. Pohon dan tanah, manusia dan hewan, sungai dan danau dan laut, gunung dan lembah, bukankah semuanya ini adalah satu? Bumi seperti hanya satu makhluk saja, sementara makhluk-makhluk lain yang hidup serta segala benda mati yang berdiang di antaranya adalah seperti organ-organnya yang saling membantu satu sama lain(1). Tetapi di pihak lain, ada yang berkata bahwa bumi tempat manusia berpijak tidaklah seindah itu. Bumi hanyalah sebuah ring tinju, arena pertandingan dimana yang kuatlah yang bertahan hidup, sementara yang lemah akan punah(2).

Ketika hanya ada air, tidak ada apapun yang dapat hidup. Sampai suatu saat tanah dan dataran menampakkan dirinya dari balik permukaan air, membentuk gunung dan lembah dan pulau. Kenapa dataran tempat segala makhluk berpijak ini harus ada? Kenapa tanaman-tanaman yang ada hanya untuk menghidupi makhluk lain harus tumbuh?

Jika memang segala sesuatu adalah satu, lalu apa yang membuat dataran ini harus ada? Kenapa dataran harus memisahkan diri dari lautan? Bukankah semuanya satu? Tetapi jika bumi hanyalah sebuah ring tinju yang tidak mengenal belas kasihan pada makhluk, baik yang kuat maupun yang lemah, kenapa harus menyediakan tanah untuk makhluk-makhluk ini dapat hidup?

Kenapa harus ada sesuatu dan bukan tidak ada apapun sama sekali?

Kadang kala Ma Chao memikirkan hal yang sama. Kenapa harus ada dan bukan tidak ada sama sekali? Tepatnya, kenapa harus ada Sang Phoenix ini, yang terus-menerus menganggu hidupnya dan mengusiknya seolah-olah hidupnya belum cukup memenatkan? Atau, bolehkah pertanyaan itu dibalik? Kenapa seorang Ma Chao harus ada dan bukannya tidak ada Ma Chao sama sekali?

"Jendral Guan Xing dan Jendral Hui Ying, dan anda juga, Yang _guniang_, harap meninggalkan tempat ini..." Ucap Ma Chao dengan suara rendah yang berbahaya. "... sekarang juga."

Penekanan pada dua kata terakhir itu membuat keempat muda-mudi di depan Ma Chao bergidik ngeri sendiri. Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao, Hui Ying dan Xu Yin, keempatnya baru saja dua hari yang lalu sampai di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Secara khusus, Guan Xing dan Zhang Bao diutus olehnya sendiri dengan satu tujuan, yaitu menangkap si penipu Wu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya adalah Sang Phoenix. Namun bukan kabar baik yang dibawa mereka, malah segala pembenaran yang, bagi seorang Ma Chao, tidak masuk akal. Ditambah lagi, mereka membawa kabar buruk mengenai dihancurkannya _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, yang mereka sampaikan seolah-olah itu adalah kabar baik. Pelakunya tentu saja adalah Sang Phoenix itu, tetapi mereka berdua tetap saja tidak menangkapnya! Tidak hanya itu, mereka sekarang membawa si penipu itu kemari dan mengizinkannya tinggal di gedung pemerintahan kota!

"Jendral Ma Chao..." Guan Xing yang memulai.

"Kau tidak mendengarku?" Potong Ma Chao. "Kau dan dua orang _guniang_ itu aku minta meninggalkan ruangan ini." Kemudian tatapan matanya yang tajam kembali ke satu-satunya orang yang ia ingin tetap berada di sana. Zhang Bao. Bukan karena Ma Chao memfavoritkannya. Sebaliknya, karena kesalahan terbesar ada di tangannya.

Guan Xing tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi selain berbalik, kemudian menepuk bahu Zhang Bao sekali. Hui Ying dan Xu Yin memandang Zhang Bao dengan tatapan simpati, sebelum mereka berdua juga keluar. Akhirnya, tinggallah kedua orang itu di ruangan yang hening dan sunyi ini. Bagi jendral yang lebih muda, belum pernah sekalipun aula gedung pemerintahan Kota Perbatasan Kui sedingin dan semencekam ini.

Apakah Ma Chao tidak pantas marah? Tentu saja pantas. Sudah seminggu lebih ia menunggu kabar keberhasilan dua orang jendralnya, lebih-lebih lagi ini adalah untuk menumpas apapun itu yang dinamakan 'Phoenix', sekarang dan selamanya. Tetapi ketika dua hari yang lalu mereka kembali, bukannya kembali dengan penipu itu, keduanya malah tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun menggumbar segala omong kosong bahwa mereka telah bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Guan Xing masih lebih lumayan, ia tetap dengan sopan mengatakannya tanpa menunjukkan kegembiraan sedikitpun. Tetapi Zhang Bao-lah yang paling mengesalkannya. Jendral yang termuda itu dengan penuh rasa antusias dan girang bukan main menceritakan semuanya.

Atas omong kosong Zhang Bao, Ma Chao bahkan sudah menyatakan dengan tegas dan gamblang 'Tidak ada yang namanya Phoenix di dunia ini!' Tentu saja ini membuat Zhang Bao kaget bukan kepalang, bahkan juga Guan Xing. Setidaknya Guan Xing lebih lumayan, hanya mengatakan 'Sang Phoenix tidak diperlukan di dunia ini.' Tetapi Ma Chao mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih keras lagi, dan Zhang Bao sama sekali tidak bisa menerimanya. Selama dua hari ini Zhang Bao terus-menerus datang padanya, ditemani ketiga orang temannya, untuk menceritakan segala hal ini dengan harapan Ma Chao bisa percaya. Yang awalnya hanya dimulai dengan cerita saja, pada akhirnya berubah menjadi perdebatan.

Hari ini Ma Chao bertekad akan mengakhirinya. Kalau bukan sekarang, entah sampai kapan Zhang Bao akan terus mengusiknya dengan segala omongannya yang menjemukan tentang 'Phoenix' beginilah, 'Phoenix' begitulah.

"Zhang Bao, kuberitahu kau satu hal." Ucap Ma Chao dengan tajam dan geram tertahan. "Phoenix itu hanyalah teman khayalanmu dan semua orang lemah yang membutuhkan sosok harapan. Biarlah seisi China menantikannya. Tetapi kau, Zhang Bao, sebagai seorang jendral aku harap kau menghentikan mimpi sia-siamu itu."

Dengan cepatnya Zhang Bao menggeleng, seperti biasa. "Jendral Ma Chao! Phoenix itu bukan khayalan! Dia sungguh-sungguh ada! Aku... memang benar aku kelihatan sangat kekanak-kanakan sekali masih menantikan Sang Phoenix, sama sekali berbeda dengan Guan Xing! Tapi... tapi... tapi, Jendral Ma Chao, tidak ada salahnya kan mengharapkan sesuatu yang benar-benar ada?" Tanya jendral muda itu dengan suara pinta.

"Semua orang membutuhkan sosok Phoenix yang bisa memberikan harapan agar mereka bisa tetap hidup, meski mereka tahu harapan itu tidak mungkin." Ucap Ma Chao dengan lantang, tetapi sangat dingin dan penuh kemarahan yang pahit. "Lebih baik percaya pada kenyataan yang pahit daripada dongeng yang indah."

Zhang Bao menelan sumbat di tenggorokannya. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah percakapannya dengan jendral ini memang mirip dengan pertemuannya dengan seorang pemuda asing yang membantunya menyebrang Sungai Chang Jiang malam itu? _Wah, apakah saat aku bertemu dengan pemuda di sungai Chang Jiang itu, semuanya adalah agar aku bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jendral Ma Chao hr ini?_ Pikir Zhang Bao dalam hati sebelum menjawab. "Jendral Ma Chao, aku percaya pada kenyataan yang indah!"

Dikiranya Ma Chao akan membentaknya atau mengusirnya. Namun betapa kagetnya Zhang Bao saat seniornya itu hanya tertawa, seperti menertawakan anak kecil yang berceloteh tak karuan. "Zhang Bao, jika kau ingin aku percaya pada 'dongeng' itu, kau harus memberiku argumen-argumen yang kuat, bukan jawaban anak kecil seperti itu." Katanya dengan nada puas diri.

Memang benar. Selama ini Zhang Bao tidak bisa mengatakan apapun yang bisa meyakinkan jendral senior itu. Jawaban atau sanggahan atau pernyataan apapun tidak bisa mengguncangkan Ma Chao. Detik itulah Zhang Bao sadar. Mungkinkah yang dibutuhkan Ma Chao sebenarnya bukanlah perkataan atau perdebatan apapun? Mungkin sesuatu yang lebih dari itu?

"J-jendral Ma Chao..." Dengan suara terbata-bata, akhirnya Zhang Bao menjawab. "A-aku memang tidak bisa memberikan argument-argument yang kuat. Tapi... bagaimana kalau 'dongeng' itu memberikan seseorang yang kuat? Apa.. kau bisa percaya...?"

Suaranya makin lama makin pudar, tetapi sampai di telinga Ma Chao.

Jendral itu hanya tertawa rendah. Tentu ia tahu siapa yang dimaksud Zhang Bao dengan 'seseorang yang kuat'. Sang Phoenix itu sendiri. Ma Chao berdiri dari kursinya, kemudian segera berjalan ke arah pintu dan membukanya. "Baiklah, Zhang Bao. Ayo kita lihat apakah 'seseorang yang kuat' itu cukup kuat untuk meyakinkanku." Tukasnya dengan nada menantang.

Zhang Bao tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengekor dari belakang. Rupanya di luar, Guan Xing, Hui Ying, dan Xu Yin telah menunggu. Begitu melihat keduanya keluar bersama, tentu mereka langsung bingung sendiri. Mau tidak mau, mereka juga mengikuti Ma Chao bersama-sama dengan Zhang Bao.

"Ada apa?" Tanya ketiga orang itu bersamaan.

"Jendral Ma Chao ingin bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix!" Jawab Zhang Bao berbisik dengan nada gugup bercampur senang.

Mereka keluar dari gedung pemerintahan yang terletak di atas tembok kota itu. Siang hari begini, tentu orang Wu itu dan teman-temannya tengah berjalan-jalan di kota seperti biasa. Jadi, lima orang itu menuruni tangga... hanya untuk didatangi oleh gerombolan orang!

"Jendral Ma Chao!" Ma Chao berbalik untuk menemukan seorang tua memanggilnya. Di belakangnya ia diikuti oleh lusinan orang-orang tua lainnya. Ma Chao mengenalinya sebagai para _shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. "Jendral, kami harap anda segera bertindak! Manusia-manusia keparat ini telah berani-beraninya mencuri uang kami! Bahkan sesudah ketahuan pun, mereka tidak mengaku dan mengembalikannya!" Tuduhnya sambil menunjuk ke gerombolan lainnya.

Rupanya, gerombolan lainnya itu adalah rombongan Gaibang yang wajahnya sangat familiar oleh Xu Yin. "Kalian... yang waktu itu menyerang Rui Huo di luar tembok kota!" Serunya terkejut.

"Banyak warga komplain karena gerombolan Gaibang yang terkenal suka mencari keributan dan merampok orang yang berada di luar tembok kota!" Guan Xing maju dan menambahkan. "Pasti kalian orangnya!"

Salah satu dari Gaibang itu, yang sepertinya adalah pemimpinnya, langsung maju. "Kalian, orang tua busuk, jangan sembarangan menuduh jika tidak mempunyai bukti!" Ujarnya dengan lantang dan kasar sebelum berbalik pada Guan Xing. "Dan kau juga, jendral sok! Atas dasar apa kau menuduh kami seperti itu?! Apa kau juga sama tak tahu malunya seperti tua bangka ini?!"

Tentu saja kata-kata itu sangat memanaskan hati Guan Xing. Namun syukurlah jendral muda berbakat ini punya pengendalian diri yang sangat luar biasa. Ia hanya diam dan menatap dengan mata berkilat-kilat.

Dan Gaibang itu, bukannya melunak, malah makin memperparah keadaan! "Hei, Jendral Ma Chao! Bukankah kau sendiri tahu bahwa manusia-manusia busuk inilah yang pencuri? Mereka sering merampasi orang-orang, khususnya kota di sekitar _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, atas nama Phoenix! Syukur jika sekarang kota terkutuk itu sudah hancur!" Sergahnya kasar bukan main, segera membuat darah para _shifu_ itu mendidih.

Seorang Gaibang lain maju dan menuding Ma Chao. "Jika kau tidak tahu, maka dasar Shu hanya bisa memilih orang berotak udang menjadi pemimpin!" Satu kalimat penuh permusuhan itu segera diikuti oleh seruan setuju Gaibang-gaibang lainnya.

"KURANG AJAR!" Kini, gerombolan _shifu_ itulah yang membalas. "Jendral Ma Chao! Orang-orang ini harus dilenyapkan dari Shu karena telah berani menghina negara, menghina _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, bahkan berani menghina Sang Phoenix!"

Inilah yang paling Ma Chao benci dari pekerjaannya. Ada saja orang-orang kurang kerjaan yang masih mengurusi Phoenix dan mengusiknya dengan segala omong kosong tidak berguna ini. Sekarang, masalah dengan para Gaibang dan para _shifu_. Di satu sisi, Ma Chao tahu dengan pasti bahwa Gaibang-gaibang itu bersalah. Dan masalah bukti? Geledah saja para Gaibang ini, dan pasti dengan mudahnya uang itu ditemukan. Tetapi di sisi lain, ia juga tahu bahwa para Gaibang itu benar, bahwa _shifu-shifu_ ini adalah pencuri yang merampas milik orang-orang, atas nama Sang Phoenix pula!

Alasan kesekian dari ketidakpercayaan Ma Chao terhadap sosok yang disebut Phoenix itu adalah ini. Bukannya membawa kedamaian atau apapun yang baik, lihatlah apa yang terjadi sekarang! Gara-gara Sang Phoenix itu, sampai-sampai muncullah orang-orang munafik yang merampas milik orang lain. Dan gara-gara Sang Phoenix juga, ada saja orang-orang bodoh yang setengah mati berharap dan dengan rela memberikan uangnya serta segalanya pada _shifu-shifu_ itu. Pada akhirnya, gara-gara Sang Phoenix itu juga, muncullah orang-orang yang tidak terima ini, para Gaibang yang kemudian balas mencuri milik para _shifu_. Phoenix yang malah menimbulkan kekacauan seperti ini, untuk apa dia ada?

Dan lebih-lebih lagi, kenapa untuk segala permasalahan yang ditimbulkan Sang Phoenix, harus Ma Chao-lah yang menyelesaikannya?

Tapi kali ini tidak. Ma Chao tersenyum dalam hati. Ia tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan sekarang.

"Kebetulan sekali. Aku sedang hendak bertemu dengan seseorang yang aku yakin juga bisa mengatasi masalah kalian." Jawabnya sambil menyilangkan lengan dan menyeringai. Ini membuat baik para Gaibang maupun _shifu_ bingung sendiri. "Ayo, ikut aku dan kita akan tahu apa yang harus dilakukan."

Meskipun bingung dan masih enggan, akhirnya kedua kelompok itu menggabungkan diri dengan kelompok kecil Ma Chao dan mencari Sang Phoenix. Sementara ini, tidak ada yang mengetahui apapun selain Ma Chao saja. Semuanya hanya bisa saling berpandangan dan berbisik satu sama lain. Jendral itu sendiri, sebaliknya, berjalan dengan langkah lebar dan cepat. Ia sudah benar-benar penasaran melihat apa yang akan dilakukan orang yang katanya 'Sang Phoenix' ini.

Dan akhirnya, sampailah mereka di tempat laki-laki asal Wu itu.

Tentu saja mereka tidak bisa melihatnya secara langsung. Tetapi semuanya sudah tahu dari kerumunan orang banyak itu, pasti orang yang mereka cari ada di tengah-tengahnya. Orang-orang yang mengerumuninya benar-benar seperti membentuk sebuah tembok yang sangat sulit ditembus! Dan lebih-lebih, mereka ramai sekali sampai-sampai suara mereka memenuhi liang telinga!

"Hei! Beri jalan!" Seru para _shifu_ yang sok itu. Sementara Gaibang-gaibang itu langsung saja dengan kasar mendorong orang-orang di sana. Zhang Bao yang memang sudah setengah mati tidak sabar bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, padahal baru hanya dua hari tidak bertemu, melakukan apa saja untuk dapat menembus kerumunan. Ma Chao hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat keantusiasannya.

"Jendral Ma Chao! Ayo kemari! Kemari! Itu Sang Phoenix!"

Teriakan Zhang Bao seketika membuat orang-orang itu tersadar. Dengan sendirinya mereka membuka jalan. Tentu saja Ma Chao bukan main serba salah. Maunya datang dengan diam-diam untuk menangkap Sang Phoenix dalam kelengahannya, malah sekarang Zhang Bao mengumumkan keberadaan jendral itu pada seluruh dunia!

"Cih! Penyeranah itu lagi...!" Geram salah seorang _shifu_.

"Lama-kelamaan dia akan membuat semua orang percaya dengan tipuannya!"

Mendengar itu, para Gaibang tertawa menang. "Sang Phoenix itu juga pasti akan menghanguskan kalian!"

Ma Chao sama sekali tidak ambil pusing dengan adu mulut ini. Ia hanya ingin segera melihat Sang Phoenix itu. Tentu bukan karena antusiasme yang sama dengan Zhang Bao, melainkan agar ia segera dapat membongkar kebohongan penipu ini serta segala dongeng tentang Sang Phoenix, kemudian kembali kepada hidupnya yang dulu. Jendral itu mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix ini, yang pasti dengan sigap menghadapnya dengan mata emas yang berkilat-kilat.

Namun... betapa kagetnya jendral itu!

"Lho! Itu jendral bodoh yang kapan hari!"

"Wah, ada Jendral Ma Chao dan Jendral Guan Xing juga di sini!"

Itu adalah suara Fei Tiao, si 'maling' yang beberapa hari lalu dihadapkan padanya, dan Rui Huo, bocah nekad yang penuh semangat. Tidak ketinggalan adalah Fei Ling, kakaknya, pula. Selain itu adalah tiga orang yang tidak dikenalnya. Seorang laki-laki, seorang perempuan, dan seorang yang tidak jelas kelaminnya. Orang-orang ini pasti adalah yang diceritakan Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing sebagai Zhao Yun, jendral Shu yang dituduh berkhianat, Zhou Ying, putri dari Wu yang baru-baru diangkat Kaisar Liu Bei, dan Sun Yangmei, putri Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu yang entah karena kurang kerjaan atau apa sampai sempat-sempatnya berada di Shu. Tetapi, dari seluruh orang itu, tidak ada satupun yang menarik perhatiannya melebihi sosok bermata emas itu. Bukan mata emas itu yang menarik perhatiannya, melainkan karena laki-laki bermata emas dengan rambut coklat tanah itu sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadirannya, meski semua mata telah memandang padanya sekarang. Laki-laki itu masih saja sibuk meladeni anak-anak kecil yang entah mengajaknya bermain, bernyanyi, membacakan cerita, atau apa saja hal-hal yang tidak penting!

"Jendral Ma Chao dan lainnya!" Segera Fei Ling maju dan membungkuk dengan hormat. "Kebetulan sekali anda datang kema..." Tetapi kata-kata itu berhenti di tengah-tengah saat melihat rombongan _shifu_ yang mengekor. Wajahnya yang ramah segera berubah penuh kecurigaan.

"Dan itu... adalah gerombolan Gaibang yang menyerangku dulu!" Rui Huo menunjuk, segera menaburkan hawa-hawa kekesalan dan kemarahan. Kata-kata itu segera diikuti pernyataan setuju penuh kemarahan dari orang-orang sekeliling mereka. Segera saja Fei Tiao, Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei menjadi awas sendiri. Dengan cepat bocah itu menghampiri si laki-laki bermata emas, kemudian menarik tangannya kuat-kuat. "Xun _gege_! Ayo kita cepat pergi dari sini! Orang-orang jahat ini berniat mencelakakanmu!"

Ma Chao tidak henti-hentinya melepaskan padangannya. _Jadi ini Lu Xun, si penipu dari Wu yang dipercaya Zhang Bao sebagai Sang Phoenix..._ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Lu Xun tak lantas mengikuti Rui Huo. Ia menoleh ke arah orang-orang yang baru datang itu dengan tatapan bertanya. Tangannya ia lepaskan perlahan dari pegangan Rui Huo. Tetapi itu saja yang ia lakukan. Tidak maju dan tidak lari juga.

Tetapi mata emas itu tajam memandang Ma Chao, memberikan tatapan mengamati yang seperti pedang bermata dua yang sanggup membelah tubuhnya dari jiwanya. Semisalkan Ma Chao hanyalah rakyat jelata biasa, tentu ia sudah akan undur. Namun Ma Chao, sebagai seorang jendral, menerima itu sebagai tantangan. Ia maju dan bersoja, menunjukkan kesopanan seperlunya. "Kau pasti Sang Phoenix yang diceritakan oleh keempat orang ini." Katanya pada Lu Xun sambil menunjuk kedua jendralnya beserta Hui Ying dan Xu Yin. "Aku merasa terhormat sekali jika Sang Phoenix bersedia mengunjungi Kota Perbatasan Kui."

Rupanya Sang Phoenix tidak menyukai segala bentuk basa-basi. "Apa ada sesuatu yang membuatmu ingin bertemu denganku, Jendral Ma Chao?" Tanyanya langsung. Matanya melirik sekilas pada para _shifu_ dan Gaibang perampol itu seolah menanyakan apa maksud keberadaan mereka.

"Kurasa tidak ada gunanya saling memperkenalkan diri kalau kita sudah mengetahui satu sama lain. Lu Xun dari Wu, orang yang mengaku sebagai Phoenix, lihatlah kedua kelompok ini." Jendral itu bergeser dari tempatnya, membiarkan Lu Xun bertemu pandang dengan kedua kelompok tersebut. Yang manapun, keduanya memandangnya dengan penuh kebencian. "Para Gaibang ini ketahuan telah mencuri uang dari para _shifu_. Tetapi kau tentu juga mengetahui bahwa para _shifu_ ini suka merampas milik orang lain, bahkan atas nama Sang Phoenix pula. Sekarang, apa yang harus kulakukan pada kedua kelompok ini?" Tanyanya, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan protes dari kedua kelompok tersebut.

_Biar tahu rasa..._ Pikir Ma Chao dalam hati. _Kau Phoenix bukan, Lu Xun? Kalau begitu, kau pasti tahu bahwa Gaibang-gaibang ini memang pencuri. Tetapi kau pasti sangat membenci _shifu-shifu_ ini dan akan membenarkan para Gaibang itu bukan? Sekarang, mana yang kau pilih? Kalau mengatakan para Gaibang ini salah, kau akan dimusuhi semua Gaibang, padahal kau sendiri sekarang berpakaian Gaibang. Tetapi kalau kau mengatakan para _shifu_ ini yang salah dan membenarkan tindakan pencurian para Gaibang, kau tidak berlaku adil, dan semua orang akan melihat ketidakadilanmu ini._

Ma Chao sama sekali tidak sadar bahwa Lu Xun terus saja memandangnya, membaca pikirannya seperti sedang membaca buku saja. Pada akhirnya, ia hanya mendesah. "Kenapa kau menjadikan aku hakim di antara mereka, Jendral Ma Chao? Apakah kau ingin menjebakku seperti orang-orang munafik itu juga?" Tanyanya. Tegas dan lugas.

Tentu saja ini membuat semua yang mendengarnya terperanjat, apalagi Ma Chao sendiri. Phoenix yang dilihatnya beberapa detik yang lalu, yang sedang meladeni anak-anak kecil dengan senyum lembut, kini berganti dengan Phoenix yang tatapannya berkilat-kilat bagaikan api, dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan pedang yang baru keluar dari penempaan. Ini bukan Phoenix yang jinak yang akan berusaha menyenangkan siapapun. Ini adalah Phoenix yang berani mengatakan kebenaran, meski mungkin kebenaran itu tidak akan menyenangkan semua orang.

Rui Huo, bocah itu, dengan takut-takut mencoba menggandeng tangan Lu Xun. "Xun _gege_..."

Untuk sesaat, Lu Xun menoleh dan tersenyum padanya. "Oh iya. Aku ingin menceritakan suatu kisah..."

Semisalkan Lu Xun tidak mengembalikan perhatiannya kepada Ma Chao dan orang-orang dibelakangnya, tentu ia sudah akan mengira Lu Xun tidak mau menanggapi persoalan itu. Dan sebenarnya memang laki-laki ini berhak melakukannya, entah dia Phoenix atau bukan. Memang benar Ma Chao tidak punya hak apapun memaksanya terlibat, dan Lu Xun sendiri juga tidak wajib menanggapi. Tetapi toh mata emas itu kembali pada mereka.

"Suatu kali..." Ia memulai dengan sebuah helaan nafas panjang. "... ada seorang kaisar tiran korup yang kaya raya, yang seluruh hartanya didapatkan karena ia memeras rakyat. Pemberontakkan pun tak dapat dihindarkan lagi. Para rakyat hendak menggulingkan kekuasaannya dan mengambil kembali seluruh hartanya. Di tengah keadaan yang sangat genting dan kalut, tiran itu hendak melarikan diri bersama dengan uangnya. Sayang sekali, kereta kudanya tidak muat untuknya dan seluruh hartanya."

Ma Chao mengerutkan kening. Ia tidak mengerti, apa yang dimaksud orang ini sebenarnya? Kenapa malah bercerita? Awalnya ia hendak memotong perkataannya, tetapi niat itu diurungkannya saat melihat semua orang sudah mendengarkannya dengan seksama, sambil mencoba menebak-nebak apa yang sebenarnya sedang ia lakukan.

Lu Xun berhenti sejenak. "Akhirnya, tiran tersebut menyuruh orang menyelamatkan uangnya dahulu, sehingga kereta kuda itu pergi membawa seluruh hartanya tetapi tanpa pemiliknya." Sampai di sana, seulas senyum tipis tersungging di bibirnya. Ma Chao masih bingung, apalagi ketika melihat Guan Xing, Zhang Bao, dan yang lainnya juga ikut tersenyum-senyum sendiri. "Begitulah. Rakyat berhasil menangkapnya dan membunuh tiran yang bodoh ini."

Mau tidak mau, akhirnya para Gaibang itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, keliatan sangat puas sekali. Pada saat yang sama, para _shifu_ itu bukan main marahnya, seolah-olah darah mereka sudah mendidih di setiap jengkal pembuluh darah mereka.

"Tentu! Tentu! Kisah yang cocok sekali dengan orang-orang bodoh ini! Seperti tiran itulah para _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!" Tawa para Gaibang itu. "Phoenix! Perkataanmu itu benar-benar tepat sekali!" Beberapa orang ikut tertawa, sepertinya puas sekali dengan kisah tersebut. Tetapi sebagian yang lainnya langsung meneriakkan protes mereka. Untuk sesaat, keadaan menjadi heboh sekali dan tak terkendali.

Hanya sepatah kata cukup untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Ceritaku belum selesai." Sahut Lu Xun. Kembali mereka semua terdiam. Sepatah kata singkat itu bagaikan pancaran kilat yang membuat musafir siapapun menghentikan perjalanan.

Senyum tipis itu masih sama, tidak pudar barang sedikitpun. "Harta yang ada berada di kereta kuda tersebut dijarah habis-habisan oleh rakyat yang membelot itu. Mereka berebutan sehingga saling membunuh satu sama lain. Yang kuat mendapatkan banyak, yang lemah mati terbunuh hanya demi uang." Lanjutnya. "Para rakyat yang berhasil mendapatkan uang tersebut memberi makan anaknya dengan uang itu, uang yang mengundang banyak pertumpahan darah, uang haram hasil curian. Tiran itu mencurinya dari rakyat, dan rakyat mencurinya dari tiran itu."

Kini seluruh tawa menjadi mati. Senyum orang-orang yang tadi terlihat puas diri berubah menjadi kerutan dahi.

"Pada akhirnya, anak-anak yang makan dari uang itu, ketika mereka dewasa, tidak ada ubahnya dengan orangtua mereka." Lu Xun menutup kisah itu. Kisah yang ironis dan menyedihkan, tetapi bukankah ini adalah kisah yang tepat menggambarkan keadaan masa sekarang? "Malah mereka lebih jahat lagi, jauh lebih jahat daripada tiran tersebut."

Para Gaibang yang tadi tertawa, kini menggeram marah. Semisalkan tidak ada para jendral serta orang-orang yang berkerumun di sana, tentu mereka sudah akan menyerang Lu Xun. _Shifu-shifu_ itu juga tidak sedikitpun lebih ramah. Mereka akan melakukan yang sama, malah mungkin lebih buruk lagi.

Ma Chao mengerjap-ngerjap untuk beberapa saat ketika ia menyadari makna dari cerita tersebut. Tetapi bukan kebenaran cerita itu yang membuatnya heran dan tidak habis pikir, meski itu salah satunya. Keberanian di balik cerita itu, itulah yang paling membuat Ma Chao tertegun. _Orang ini...! Apakah sedikit pun dia tidak takut mati?_ Pikirnya dalam hati. _Kupikir dia akan berusaha baik-baik membela dan membenarkan keduanya, seolah-olah mereka tidak bersalah. Tetapi... rupanya... dia sedikit pun tidak mau bermain-main dengan kebenaran..._

"KAU...!" Salah satu Gaibang itu menuding Lu Xun lurus-lurus. "SIALAN! Kau mengutuki kami dan anak-anak kami? Kau mengatakan kami lebih jahat dari mereka?! Mereka adalah pencuri yang sebenarnya! Yang kami lakukan hanyalah menegakkan keadilan!"

Reaksi ini mengundang kebingungan yang sama. Kedua bersaudara Yang dan Fei Tiao saling berpandang-pandangan. Zhang Bao dengan tatapan khawatir menoleh ke arah Guan Xing. Xu Yin sudah siap mengajak Hui Ying pergi dari tempat itu. Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying sudah begitu paniknya. Mungkin hanya Ma Chao saja yang masih tenang, dengan penuh rasa penasaran menyaksikan apa yang akan dilakukan Sang Phoenix.

Lu Xun hanya melirik sekilas pada para _shifu_ yang dituding oleh Gaibang itu. Ia tahu Gaibang itu benar. Mereka ini memang pencuri yang berkedok _shifu_ dan mengatasnamakannya untuk segala tindakan menjijikkan mereka. Tidak hanya itu, bukankah _shifu_ ini pernah dengan jelas-jelas mencuri darinya di Kota Xiang Ke dulu?

Tapi, apa tindakan para Gaibang itu bisa dibenarkan? Mencuri dari pencuri untuk menghentikan pencurian?

Dan Lu Xun tahu lebih dari itu. Para Gaibang ini memang pencuri dan perampok! Rui Huo adalah salah satu dari korbannya pula.

"Keadilan?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada yang rendah dan berbahaya. Saat itulah, para Gaibang tidak berani lagi menuding atau membantahnya. "Apa kau tidak dengar apa yang kukatakan tadi? Aku saja enggan menjadi hakim antara kalian! Sekarang, kenapa kau main hakim sendiri pada mereka? Kau kira kau lebih baik daripada mereka?"

Orang-orang itu hanya bisa bergidik dan mundur selangkah dari tempat mereka berpijak.

Lu Xun mendengus. "Tidak. Kalian semua sama saja." Ucapannya bukan hanya kepada para Gaibang itu, tetapi juga _shifu-shifu, _dan mungkin juga semua pendengarnya. "Orang-orang munafik yang suka menghakimi orang lain. Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu sendiri, sebelum kau hendak 'menegakkan keadilan'!"

Perkataan terakhir itu membisukan semua mulut. Mata emas itu kini beralih, dengan tiba-tiba dan sangat tajam menatap Ma Chao.

Apa maksud tatapan itu, tidak ada yang tahu.

"_Yi cun guangyin yi cun jin, cu jin nan mai cun guanyin_-Dengan hidupmu kau dapat membeli emas, tetapi dengan emas kau tidak dapat membeli hidupmu." Lu Xun mengucapkannya, sambil berjalan lalu melewati para _shifu_ dan Gaibang itu, seolah memberikan pesan yang terakhir.

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Gaibang itu mengeluarkan kantong uang emas hasil curiannya, kemudian melemparkannya di depan kaki para _shifu_ dan pergi begitu saja. Tentu saja, ia melakukannya bukan karena menyesal tetapi karena marah kejahatannya telah terbongkar. Para _shifu_ itu sama malunya, dan dengan segera mengundurkan diri sambil mengata-ngatai Lu Xun.

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak sedikit pun peduli. Daripada itu, ia berjalan ke arah orang yang paling ingin bertemu dengannya sekarang, meski orang itu sendiri pasti tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

Ma Chao.

"Jendral Ma Chao," Lu Xun memulai. Suaranya dalam dan rendah. "Kau ingin bertanya apa tentangku?"

Detik itulah, seakan semua pertanyaan hilang. Mata emas itu bagaikan api yang menyala-nyala, yang menghanguskan segala bantahan dan pertanyaannya. Ini memang Phoenix yang di depannya. Yang dikatakan Zhang Bao sebagai 'dongeng' itu bukanlah dongeng. Itu kenyataan.

Hanya saja, Ma Chao tidak tahu bagaimana harus menggambarkan kenyataan itu. Benarkah kenyataan yang 'indah' seperti yang dikatakan Zhang Bao? Jendral itu sendiri tidak tahu. Kenapa Sang Phoenix itu seperti ini? Bukankah dia adalah pembawa kedamaian? Di pikiran Ma Chao adalah sosok Phoenix yang bisa dijinakkan dengan mudah, yang akan berusaha membuat siapapun senang, yang dengan lambaian tangannya dapat menyembuhkan, dan yang akan selalu membiarkan dirinya diatur oleh manusia.

Tetapi... rupanya Phoenix itu sosok yang berbeda. Ini adalah Phoenix yang berbahaya. Phoenix yang terlalu berani dan tidak takut kalau harus bermusuhan dengan orang demi mengatakan kebenaran. Phoenix ini jugalah yang telah menghancurkan seisi _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

Dan selama ini... ia telah meragukan keberadaan Sang Phoenix itu? Menganggap sepi dan sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya? Mengutukinya hanya karena masa lalunya?

Entah perasaan seperti apa yang ada di benaknya sekarang. Di satu sisi, ada perasaan kuat yang membuatnya ingin menjatuhkan dirinya karena gentar. Tetapi di sisi lain, ada api kemarahan yang membuatnya ingin menghabisi Phoenix ini, Phoenix yang baru tiba saat semuanya sudah terlambat untuknya.

Apapun itu, Ma Chao tidak mengatakan apapun, dan keheningan itulah yang membuat Lu Xun akhirnya berlalu begitu saja. "Tidak ada? Kalau begitu aku akan segera pergi, Jendral Ma Chao."

"TUNGGU!" Dengan cepat, Ma Chao berbalik. Ditariknya lengan Lu Xun kuat-kuat dan memaksanya untuk berbalik. Oh, betapa ia harus menahan perasaannya yang meluap-luap ketika melihat sepasang mata emas itu, yang begitu nyata, senyata matahari yang panasnya melelehkan saljut musim dingin yang makin menipis. "Phoenix... malam ini juga, aku harap kau bersedia bertemu denganku di aula gedung pemerintahan. Aku akan menunggumu."

Lu Xun menjawab tantangan itu dengan satu anggukan. "Aku pasti akan datang."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Apa yang sebenarnya ia sedang lakukan, Ma Chao sendiri tidak mengerti. Di sinilah ia, di tengah aula gedung pemerintahan yang luas, duduk bersama-sama dengan para _shifu_. Kabar bahwa jendral itu mengundang Lu Xun untuk datang menyebar sampai kepada mereka, dan mereka hendak ikut juga. Awalnya Ma Chao tidak berniat berurusan dengan orang-orang itu lagi. Tetapi kemarahannya mengalahkan niatnya.

Ada perasaan di dalam batinnya yang terdalam. Ia ingin melihat Phoenix itu dimusuhi.

Tapi kenapa? Apakah karena dalam dasar hatinya, ia sendiri memusuhi Phoenix itu juga, meski ia sendiri tidak pernah menunjukkan? Tetapi bukankah selama ini ia tidak peduli? Atau tepatnya, berusaha tidak peduli pada Sang Phoenix itu? Tidak, ia percaya bahwa Phoenix itu tidak ada. Tetapi ketika kini ia melihatnya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, tidak bisa tidak ia harus memilih.

Kini pertemuan yang harusnya sangat sederhana itu berubah menjadi acara makan malam. Ma Chao sudah tahu apa yang direncanakan para _shifu_ ini, tetapi ia tidak berniat menghentikan mereka. Lagipula, untuk apa? Kalau laki-laki dari Wu itu benar-benar Sang Phoenix, biarlah ia menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri!

Acara makan malam itu bisa terhitung mewah. Makanan yang menggunung telah tersaji, lengkap dengan beberapa orang pembantu yang siap menyajikannya. Tetapi sampai saat ini, tamu utama tak kunjung hadir. Para _shifu_ itu mulai curiga jangan-jangan rencana mereka akan terbongkar.

"Jendral Ma Chao," salah satu _shifu_ itu maju. "Apa anda yakin penipu itu tidak tahu rencana kami? Jangan-jangan anda atau seseorang dari bawahan anda telah membocorkannya padanya."

"Sekalipun dia tahu, dia bukan orang pengecut seperti kalian. Dia akan tetap datang." Balas Ma Chao dingin dan kaku. Kata-katanya sebenarnya bukan hanya untuk membalas tuduhan para _shifu_ itu dengan ejekan. Ia tahu benar ini. Sang Phoenix itu terlalu berani untuk melarikan diri hanya karena rencana busuk para _shifu_. Apapun bahaya yang dipersiapkan, dia pasti tidak akan mundur. Untuk saat ini, hanya itu satu-satunya yang dapat dipercayai Ma Chao.

Seolah menjawab keyakinannya, akhirnya pintu itu terbuka. Lu Xun berada di sana, kemudian berjalan ke arah meja yang kosong, yang tersedia untuknya. Meja itu tepat berhadapan dengan Ma Chao. Di belakangnya, teman baiknya, Zhao Yun, mengikuti. Ini seketika mendatangkan protes dari para _shifu_.

"Untuk apa orang itu datang?!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan sambil menunjuk Zhao Yun. "Kau tidak diundang kemari! Kami tidak menyiapkan kursi untukmu!"

Tetapi Zhao Yun, dengan keberanian yang setara dengan keberanian yang selama ini Lu Xun tunjukkan, menjawab dengan dingin dan tajam kepada para _shifu_ itu. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan Lu Xun sendirian? Kalian menjebaknya, bagaikan burung bangkai yang mengepung burung walet!" Semisalkan Lu Xun tidak memberi isyarat pada Zhao Yun untuk menghentikannya, tentu adu mulut itu masih akan berlanjut.

Tetapi perkataan Zhao Yun itu, apakah bisa sepenuhnya dikatakan benar? Itulah yang ada di kepala Ma Chao. Apa benar Lu Xun, sahabatnya itu, seperti burung walet yang tengah dikepung burung bangkai? Mungkin benar bahwa para _shifu_ ini adalah burung bangkai. Tapi Lu Xun? Bagaikan seekor walet? Satu hari saja cukup bagi Ma Chao untuk melihat bahwa ini bukan walet kecil yang jinak dan tidak bisa apa-apa selain membiarkan dirinya diinjak-injak orang lain. Ini adalah Phoenix yang bisa menghanguskan siapapun, besar kecil, kuat lemah, tua muda.

Lu Xun duduk menghadap mejanya. Wajahnya adalah campuran berbagai perasaan. Kesedihan, kemarahan, keputusasaan, kepasrahan. Sama seperti di meja lainnya, hidangan tersedia di depannya. Tetapi matanya terus tertuju pada sebuah cangkir di hadapannya. Zhao Yun berdiri di belakang Lu Xun, seperti berusaha menjaga punggungnya. Seorang pembatu dengan bermurah hati ingin menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuknya, tetapi Zhao Yun segera menolak dengan halus.

Ma Chao terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Lu Xun. Dari sini saja ia sudah tahu, Lu Xun tahu rencana para _shifu_ ini. Cangkirnya adalah cangkir yang khusus, berbeda dengan isi cangkir orang-orang yang berada di dalam ruangan ini.

Tanpa basa-basi, Ma Chao segera memulai acara makan malam tersebut. Tidak ada satupun yang berani berbicara. Mungkin inilah acara makan malam yang paling hening dan mencekam yang pernah ada di China.

Sampai waktu yang lama berlalu, keheningan masih berlangsung. Jendral Shu itu, yang telah mengajak Lu Xun kemari, tidak akan membiarkan kehadiran para _shifu_ itu menggagalkannya dari menunaikan keinginannya.

Ia berdiri dengan penuh wibawa. Pandangannya lurus ke arah tamu kehormatannya. "Lu Xun dari Wu, aku mengundangmu untuk menyampaikan sesuatu padamu. Bagaimana kalau aku mengikutimu dan percaya bahwa kau adalah Phoenix?"

Segala kegiatan terhenti. Bahkan nafas pun tertahan. Para _shifu_ itu kontan terkejut bukan buatan mendengar pertanyaan yang lebih mirip pernyataan itu. Ada yang berbisik-bisik, tetapi yang lebih berani langsung menyuarakan protesnya.

Lu Xun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya, apapun itu. Tetapi, memangnya apa yang dilakukannya? Ia tidak menyentuh makanan itu barang seujung kuku pun.

"Aku kagum melihat sahabatmu itu. Dia adalah Jendral Zhao Yun, bukan? _Salah satu Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, sama sepertiku? Selama ini dia tinggal di Istana Cheng Du dengan segala kemakmurannya." Tutur Ma Chao sambil menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Betapa puasnya jendral itu saat melihat keterkejutan dalam mata Zhao Yun yang terbelalak lebar. Rahasianya sudah terbongkar. Tidak hanya Zhao Yun, para _shifu_ itu juga terkejut bukan buatan. Tetapi seolah tidak ada siapapun di ruangan itu, Ma Chao melanjutkan. "Jendral Zhao Yun kehilangan semuanya untuk mengikutimu. Bagaimana kalau aku melakukan yang sama, meninggalkan semuanya untukmu? Apa yang akan aku dapat?"

Untuk sesaat, tidak ada jawaban untuknya.

Ma Chao beranjak dari tempat ia berpijak, kemudian berjalan ke tengah aula. Jaraknya makin dengan dengan Sang Phoenix. Sungguh, tidak pernah sekalipun terbersit di pikirannya bahwa ia akan bertemu sosok dari 'dongeng' favorit Zhang Bao ini. Kenapa harus ada Sang Phoenix di dunia ini? Setidaknya ia sudah melihat banyak orang menderita karenanya, salah satunya adalah Zhao Yun. Dan ada juga orang yang menjadi bodoh karenanya, salah satunya adalah Zhang Bao.

Adalah lebih baik jika Sang Phoenix tidak ada dan tidak pernah ada. Tetapi mungkin lebih baik jika ia sendiri yang tidak pernah ada, karena memangnya ia lebih baik dari itu? Bukankah dia sendiri juga menyebabkan orang lain menderita?

Tetapi, bukankah kejahatan Phoenix ini jauh lebih besar? Dia adalah Phoenix yang akan membawa kedamaian itu. Harusnya begitu dia datang, maka tidak akan pernah ada peperangan dan segala penderitaan. Phoenix itu harusnya menguasai China dengan kedamaiannya. Kalau memang dia adalah Phoenix, biarlah dia menunjukkan kebolehannya dengan menundukkan segala pemerintahan di pelosok China ini, bukannya malang-melintang mencari musuh, apalagi musuh-musuh itu adalah para _shifu_ ini. Siapa nyana malah segala keadaan yang buruk malah makin menjadi-jadi?

"Phoenix, apakah nanti jika kau sudah membawa kedamaian ke China ini..." Kata Ma Chao dengan nada menantang. "... aku akan bisa menguasai China bersamamu? Apa yang kau janjikan untukku?"

Ma Chao sudah tidak peduli lagi apa pikiran semua orang tentang pertanyaannya. Biarlah orang menganggapnya kemaruk. Tidak, ia tidak sungguh-sungguh bertanya. Ia hanya ingin menantang orang ini, yang katanya adalah Sang Phoenix.

Di masa lalu, jendral itu sudah kehilangan banyak hal, meskipun ia sepenuhnya percaya dan bergantung pada apa yang orang bilang 'Sang Phoenix'. Tetapi dimana Xi Liang sekarang? Keluarga dan sanak saudaranya? Rakyatnya? Semuanya tidak ada lagi. Tidak ada yang tersisa untuknya. Tetapi sampai akhir ia masih percaya pada Sang Phoenix itu, setidaknya karena gadis yang dicintainya mengatakannya untuk melakukan itu.

Tetapi Ma Chao belajar bahwa keyakinannya, setulus apapun itu, tidak akan mengubah kenyataan. Phoenix itu tidak akan pernah datang betatapun ia berharap, dan gadis yang ia cintai tidak akan kembali untuk selamanya. Keyakinan yang dikhianati berubah menjadi kebencian.

Sekarang Sang Phoenix itu dengan enaknya muncul di depannya. Untuk itu, ada satu hal yang ia inginkan. Phoenix itu harus mengembalikan segala yang hilang dari dirinya. Jika ia sanggup melakukanya, maka barulah Ma Chao bisa benar-benar percaya padanya.

Sampai serasa sepanjang keabadian telah berlalu, Lu Xun menegakkan lututnya. Cangkir yang penuh kebusukan para _shifu_ itu ada di tangannya.

"Ma Chao," Tidak ada senyum. Tidak ada segala sopan santun dan embel-embel 'jendral' itu lagi. Laki-laki Wu ini seolah-olah sudah bukan manusia yang bisa ditantang-tantang lagi. Ini adalah Phoenix yang di depannya. "Itukah pertanyaanmu yang benar-benar ingin kau tanyakan? Apa kau tahu apa yang kau tanyakan itu?" Ia balik bertanya.

Dengan ucapan itu diulurkannya tangannya yang menggenggam cangkir tersebut. "Kalau kau sepenuhnya mengerti, ambillah dan habiskan isi cangkir ini, sampai tidak ada sisanya."

Tentu saja, ini membuat _shifu-shifu_ itu, bahkan segala pasang mata yang ada di dalamnya, terperanjat. Ma Chao bukan pengecualian. Ia tahu di dalam cangkir itu ada racun _gu_ yang sangat kuat(3), racun yang sanggup membunuh siapapun yang meminumnya. Segala binatang beracun, ular, kalajengking, laba-laba, dan serangga lain dikumpulkan dalam satu wadah, dimana semuanya saling membunuh dan memakan racun masing-masing. Makhluk yang dapat bertahan hidup di dalam wadah yang penuh kejijikan dan kebrutalan itu adalah yang terkuat racunnya. Dan racun yang paling kuat itu adalah yang akan digunakan untuk membunuh.

Bukankah seperti itu juga dunia ini? Cuma sebuah wadah dengan segala makhluk beracun yang saling membunuh satu sama lain? Saling memakan satu sama lain, hanya untuk menemukan bahwa apa yang dimakannya hanyalah racun? Racun-racun itupun akan membuat mereka jauh lebih beracun dan berbisa, jauh lebih jahat daripada yang sebelumnya.

Mungkin cerita Lu Xun tadi ada benarnya...

Tetapi kemanakah semuanya ini akan berakhir? Apakah sama seperti proses pembuatan racun _gu_ itu? Hanya untuk pada akhirnya mencapai kematian? Untuk inikah segala sesuatunya ada?

Rasanya aneh sekali. Kalau memang semuanya hanyalah kejahatan dan pembunuhan, setiap orang saling menyemburkan racun dan bisa, yang berakhir pada kematian, lalu kenapa ada abnormalitas yang disebut Phoenix ini? Kalau memang semuanya berujung pada kematian dan kehancuran, maka memang Sang Phoenix ini tidak diperlukan.

Jadi, manakah yang benar? Kenapa Sang Phoenix ini tidak diperlukan? Karena dunia ini hanya kematian dan kejahatan melulu, atau justru karena Sang Phoenix itu yang menyebabkan segala kehancuran dan kematian ini?

Ma Chao tidak tahu. Secuil pun ia tidak mengerti. Jika ia menerima cangkir itu dengan gagah berani dan meminumnya, apakah ia akan mengetahui jawabannya? Pasti tidak. Sebaliknya, Phoenix itulah yang harus menghabiskannya, bukan hanya karena itu dapat memberikan jawaban yang sebenarnya, tetapi terlebih karena dialah satu-satunya yang mampu melakukannya.

Jadi jendral itu tetap diam, menghela nafas panjang tanpa dapat mengucapkan apapun.

"Rupanya kau tidak bisa." Ucap Lu Xun. Awalnya Ma Chao mengharapkan nada mengejek dan menghina. Tetapi tidak ada yang seperti itu dalam suaranya, melainkan hanya nada datar dengan siratan rasa pengertian. "Kau tidak bisa menegak racun yang harus kutelan ini, bukan?"

Ma Chao tidak bisa menjawab. Suaranya tertahan di kerongkongannya.

Apa yang tersisa untuknya sekarang?

Kali ini, dengan suara yang lantang, Lu Xun berbicara, bukan hanya kepada Ma Chao tetapi kepada para _shifu _yang mengharapkan kematiannya. "Apakah ular berbisa dikatakan ular berbisa hanya sesudah ia menggigit orang dan membunuhnya? Tidak. Ia dikatakan ular berbisa bahkan sebelum ia menetas dari telurnya!" Serunya, penuh dengan berbagai emosi yang bergejolak. "Dan kalian... bahkan sebelum berhasil membunuhku, kalian sudah adalah pembunuh!"

Satu seruan itu ditutup dengan suara retakan cangkir. Lu Xun menggenggam cangkir di tangannya kuat-kuat, sehingga pecahlah benda tersebut. Cairan di dalamnya dengan segera mengalir, membasahi telapak tangan Lu Xun. Zhao Yun begitu terperanjat melihat, sampai-sampai tidak dapat mengatakan apapun.

Tetapi keterkejutannya makin menjadi-jadi ketika melihat cairan itu berasap, dalam sekejap melepuhkan telapak tangan Lu Xun. Zhao Yun bergidik ngeri.

Kalau ada satu hal yang ingin Zhao Yun lakukan, itu adalah menghabisi _shifu-shifu_ itu sekarang juga.

"Lu Xun...!"

Pecahan-pecahan cangkir porselain itu jatuh ke tanah.

"Kalian tidak akan pernah membunuhku sebelum waktunya..." Kata Lu Xun. Singkat, tetapi mendatangkan kegentaran bagi musuh-musuhnya yang mendengarnya.

Dan dengan satu kalimat itu, ia berbalik. "Ayo, Zhao Yun. Kita pergi." Kakinya melangkah mendekati pintu tempat ia masuk. Zhao Yun mengikuti dari belakang tanpa dapat mengatakan apapun, terlalu terkejut dengan semua ini.

"P-phoenix..."

Kedua pasang langkah kaki berhenti.

Suara Ma Chao.

"Phoenix!" Seru Ma Chao sekali lagi, ketika Lu Xun menoleh dan menatapnya. "Kau... kau benar-benar... Phoenix!"

Sayang sekali, Ma Chao sendiri tidak dapat menguraikan perasaan apa itu di benaknya. Kemarahannya bercampur dengan kegentaran. Kesedihan bercampur dengan rasa takjub. Keputusasaan bercampur dengan harapan baru. Semua membuat campuran yang ia sendiri tidak mengerti apa itu. Ia ingin mengutarakan perasaan hatinya, permohonan yang selama ini ia pendam dan lebih memilih tidak berharap sama sekali.

Lu Xun menunggu. Namun penantiannya itu sia-sia. Tidak ada jawaban dari Ma Chao. Dan Lu Xun sendiri tahu bahwa jendral Shu ini masih belum siap mengucapkan permohonannya yang terdalam, karena itu berarti membongkar semua kedok kesombongannya untuk menunjukkan keegoisan dalam hatinya. Keegoisan mengenai... gadis yang ia sayangi.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" Tanyanya. Kali ini suaranya berbeda. Suara yang lembut dan menenangkan.

Ma Chao terhenyak. "Kau adalah Sang Phoenix..."Ucapnya. Kali ini benar-benar penuh ketulusan. Jendral Shu it sendiri terkejut, entah sudah berapa lama ia tidak pernah berhasil mengutarakan sesuatu setulus itu. "Itu saja..."

Mata emas Lu Xun berubah. Tatapannya menjadi lembut dan teduh. "Untuk saat ini rasakanlah kedamaian itu, kedamaian yang sudah menjadi milikmu..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, pintu tersebut tertutup. Keduanya sudah tidak ada lagi di tengah-tengah mereka. Ma Chao, masih penuh tanda tanya, memandang pintu yang sekarang seperti mulut terkatup. Benar kata Zhang Bao, bukan jawaban yang ia butuhkan. Mungkin itulah sebabnya kenapa jendral muda itu sangat ingin ia bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, supaya mendapatkan kedamaian. Segala permohoannya bisa menunggu kapan-kapan.

Mungkin untuk itulah Sang Phoenix ada. Untuk memberikan kedamaian. Dan... mungkin itu juga alasan kenapa ia ada. Untuk merasakan kedamaian Sang Phoenix.

Itu jugalah alasan kenapa dataran memunculkan dirinya dari balik air dan membiarkan tumbuh-tumbuhan hidup di atasnya, dan pada akhirnya mengizinkan adanya makluk lain. Untuk itulah segala sesuatu ada dan bukannya ketiadaan. Alam ini tidak sepenuhnya hanya satu kehidupan yang menampung makhluk lainnya sebagai organnya. Bukan pula sebuah ring tinju tempat semuanya saling membunuh dan berakhir dalam kematian dan kehancuran. Karena kalau salah satu dari keduanya benar, untuk apa ada kedamaian? Kedamaian hanya dibutuhkan karena ada peperangan. Jika dunia ini satu, maka tidak akan pernah ada peperangan dan kedamaian itu tidak dibutuhkan. Jika dunia ini hanyalah ring tinju, maka memang tujuan akhir dari segala sesuatunya adalah kematian akibat peperangan, dan kedamaian malah akan menghambat tujuan akhir itu.

Adanya Sang Phoenix, serta kedamaian yang dibawanya menandakan satu hal. Segalanya ada untuk suatu maksud yang sangat penting. Tetapi apakah itu, ia belum mengetahuinya.

Tetapi untuk sekarang, Ma Chao sudah cukup puas dengan jawaban ini.

Di balik pintu itu, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun berjalan kembali ke kamarnya. Mereka keluar, kemudian segera disapa oleh angin malam yang sejuk.

"Kau yakin tidak apa-apa meninggalkan Jendral Ma Chao seperti itu?" Tanya Zhao Yun agak ragu-ragu.

"Justru kalau aku tidak pergi sekarang..." Jawab Lu Xun perlahan. Senyum itu masih ada di bibirnya. "... dia akan kehilangan rasa kecukupannya itu."

Mereka berdua berjalan menuju kamar mereka. Pohon-pohon di bawah mereka bergerak tertiup angin malam. Cahaya bulan dan bintang menyinari jalan mereka, dan obor-obor itu sebenarnya tidak terlalu berguna di malam musim dingin yang cerah ini. Tanpa hambatan sedikitpun mereka sampai di depan pintu kamar.

Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, dengan tangannya berada di pegangan pintu.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik..."

Itulah hari ketiga.

* * *

><p>(1) Mungkin ada yang mengenal Gaia Hyphotesis ato Gaia Theory yang dikemukakan oleh James Lovelock? Nah, itu maksud saya... teori ini mengadakan bahwa 'Nature' adalah seperti 'Ibu' (mungkin dari sini muncul kata 'Mother Nature'). Bumi dilihat sebagai satu organisme raksasa AKA makhluk, dan segala sesuatu (mau makhluk hidup ato benda mati) adalah komponen-komponen di dalamnya. Well, teori ini ditentang abis2an sama para pendukung teori evolusi karena menentang Natural Selection AKA seleksi alam, bahwa nature ini sebenarnya bukan sosok 'ibu', tapi apalah getu pokoknya yang memunahkan satu persatu spesies yang nggak lolos seleksi...<br>Well, kalo anda tanya saya secara pribadi, saya lumayan suka hipotesa ini (bagaimanapun, teori ini adalah teori yang diajarkan profesor saya dalam rangka Eco-Architecture). Tapi saya nggak setuju dengan filosofi di baliknya. Benernya, teori ini dilandasi oleh filosofi Pantheisme (tanyakan pada mbah Google) yang basically mengatakan bahwa semua itu satu dan semua yang satu tadi itu adalah 'god' AKA tuhan. Jadi, kalo filosofi Pantheisme menawarkan Gaia Hyphotesis, filosofi Atheisme menawarkan Natural Selection (AKA seleksi alam, termasuk di dalamnya Darwinisme dan teori evolusi... whatever). Dua2nya saya NGGAK setuju. Saya bukan Pantheist, dan saya bukan Atheist. Saya seorang Theist yang menetang baik Atheisme maupun Pantheisme, dan saya sebagai seorang Creationist percaya dengan teori Intelligenti Design (ID). Cari sendiri di mbah Google...

(2) Kalo yang ini mah 'Natural Selection'~ saya yakin ada semua udah tau. Kalo nggak tau berarti anda: (1) belum di SMA (2) pas pelajaran biologi nggak dengerin gurunya jelaskan apa~ Buat yang pertama, tenang aja~ soalnya bakal ada masa dimana anda akhirnya duduk di bangku SMA. Bagi yang kedua, tetep sodara tenang aja~ soalnya saya dulu juga seperti itu~ *dibacok*

(3) Racun _gu_ ini adalah salah satu racun yang kuat banget. Secara langsung bisa membuat bunuh orang. Secara nggak langsung bisa buat jampi-jampi dan kayak nyantet getu (manipulasi orang, dsb~). Cara buatnya ya seperti tadi itu, dengan cara memasukkan semua binatang yang beracun di satu wadah, trus binatang itu dibiarin saling makan. Yang tersisa tuh berarti racunnya yang paling kuat, plus makin jadi tambah kuat lagi karena udah makan racun binatang lain (logikanya mereka getu, sih... bener ato nggaknya saya juga nggak ngerti...) Nah, binatang inilah yang terakhirnya racunnya dibuat jadi _gu_. Sementara apakah racunnya punya sifat korosif ato nggak, well, saya nggak tau. Tapi saya bikin aja kaya getu supaya *coret*makin alay*coret* jadi dramatis *dibacok*

Pas bikin chapter tentang Ma Chao ini... entah kenapa jadi teringat DW5 Battle of Bai Di Castle. Kalo Ma Chao mulai nge-Musou Rage, dia bakal ngomong "JUSTICE... NEVER FAILS!" Intinya, kayaknya yang namanya Justice itu bener2 junjungannya Ma Chao, deh... Mungkin dari sini kenapa saya bikin Lu Xun natap Ma Chao sambil bilang: "...Lihatlah ke dalam dirimu sendiri, sebelum kau hendak 'menegakkan keadilan'!" Wkwkwkw...

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~ _Zai jian_!


	84. Star of Thursday

Jadi begini, sodara... intinya lagu lama bersemi kembali~ saya minggu lalu tuh sibuk gara2 sidang pertama (yang berlalu dengan lumayan NGGAK sukses) PLUS test TOEFL (yang berlalu dengan LEBIH NGGAK sukses lagi). Dan karena itulah saya nggak update minggu lalu sangking sibuknya itu minggu... wewww...

Jadi yah barulah saya bisa update sekarang~ Wokey, intinya kalo chap pertama tuh chap nya Jing Ai, chap kedua chapnya Fei Tiao, chap ketiga chapnya Ma Chao, nah chap keempat ini adalah chapnya ***SPOILER***Zhang Bao***SPOILER***

Wokey~ begitu aja, deh... happy reading!

* * *

><p>Apakah kau pernah berpikir, bahwa mungkin segala sesuatu hanyalah kebetulan saja?<p>

Mungkin suatu hari kau akan menemukan pesan di atas mejamu dengan tulisan 'selamat pagi'. Lalu au akan berpikir, mungkin hari ini kebetulan ada angin kencang yang bertiup, kemudian menggerakkan kuas untuk menuliskan kata-kata itu di atas kertas. Atau mungkin kau pergi ke atas puncak Gunung Emei dan melihat langit bertabur bintang, dengan kabut yang menutupi puncak-puncak pegunungan. Mungkin lalu kau mendengar bunyi guruh yang riuh bergemar. Lalu kau melihat fajar menyingsing dengan indahnya, sementara cakrawala malam berganti menjadi lembayung. Mungkin kau merasa semua keindahan ini hanya kebetulan? Bahwa segala sesuatu yang kaulihat ini hanya kecelakaan yang tidak ada gunanya, dan bahwa tidak ada maksud dari semua ini.

Tentunya bintang-bintang di langit lebih bisa menceritakannya. Bintang-bintang itu jumlahnya tidak terbatas. Anggaplah suatu saat ada pemburu yang begitu iseng, yang berpetualang ke tengah samudra alam semesta. Dari ribuan bintang-bintang, ia memilih sebuah bintang, jauh terpisah oleh sungai ribuan gugusan bintang yang membentang, kemudian menarik busur itu dan melepaskan anak panahnya. Pertanyaannya, berapakah kemungkinan panah itu bisa mengenai sasarannya? Jauh hampir mendekati nol persen, kan?

Begitulah segala sesuatunya. Dari segala bintang yang ada di alam semesta ini, hanya ada sebuah tempat yang bisa dihuni manusia. Yang lainnya adalah segala benda-benda di langit yang bagaikan lampu saja. Semua benda-benda penerang ini tentu istimewa, mereka adalah seperti pangeran-pangeran dan putri-putri yang berlarian di taman istana. Dan bumi tempat manusia berpijak? Hanya seperti anak kecil penjual _baozi_ yang miskin, yang kebetulan lewat di depan gerbang istana tersebut dan memandang para pangeran dan putri itu dengan iri. Namun, bukankah hal yang aneh sekali bahwa justru pangeran-pangeran dan putri-putri itu ada untuk si bocah penjual _baozi_ dan bukan sebaliknya?

Dan...kau masih berpikir ini semua kebetulan?

Zhang Bao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. Memang rasanya agak aneh sekali ya kalau sesuatu hanyalah kebetulan? Dan...menyedihkan sekali. Maksudnya, lihat dimana dia sekarang. Sebenarnya bukan dimana yang paling penting. Toh, dia hanya berada di sebuah kota bernama Kota Perbatasan Kui. Kota yang biasa, kota perbatasan Shu yang tidak ada bedanya dengan kota-kota lainnya di sepanjang China ini. Tetapi yang terpenting adalah dengan siapa ia berada. Memang benar dia cuma berada bersama anakanak biasa bernama Fei Ling dan Rui Huo, dengan pemuda yang juga tidak ada meriah-meriahnya bernama Fei Tiao, dengan dikelilingi penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui yang biasa-biasa saja.

Tetapi yang istimewa adalah laki-laki berlogat timur itu.

Dia dikelilingi tiga orang berpakaian Gaibang. Yang satu adalah jendral Shu, yang kemudian menjadi buronan karena dituduh berkhianat. Yang satu adalah putri seorang penasihat Wu yang kemudian menjadi putri angkat di Shu, tetapi bernasib sama dengan jendral itu. Yang satu lagi adalah putri Kaisar Wu terdahulu, yang semisalkan dia cukup tidak peduli, dia pasti akan ongkang-ongkang kaki dan hidup dalam segala kenyamanan di istananya sekarang.

Tapi keistimewaan mereka tidak mungkin melebihi laki-laki dengan mata emas itu. Itu adalah Sang Phoenix yang cahayanya akan menyudahi segala peperangan di China yang tidak pernah mengecap kedamaian ini. Dan kalau itu Phoenix, berarti sosok itu adalah sosok yang kepentingannya satu tingkat di atas apapun.

Pertanyaannya, kenapa dari seluruh jedral yang ada di China ini, kenapa sekarang dia boleh berada di sini? Dan dimanakah Guan Xing, rekan jendralnya itu? Kalau ada satu orang jendral yang paling pantas bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, yang paling mengenalnya, itu adalah Guan Xing. Tapi, kenapa Guan Xing tidak ada di sini sekarang?

Kenapa dia dan bukan Guan Xing?

Zhang Bao tetap tersenyum jika memikirkannya, apalagi mengingat apa yang dikatakan Sang Phoenix itu padanya, '_Zhang Bao, kau tahu? Dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengenalku secepat kau._'. Mungkin seumur hidupnya ia tidak akan melupakan pujian itu.

Bayangkan saja kalau semua ini kebetulan. Akan menyedihkan sekali, bukan? Berarti hanya kebetulan saja dia bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix. Hanya kebetulan saja dia dan bukan Guan Xing yang tengah berada di sini. Dan kebetulan juga bahwa dia bisa dipuji demikian. Semuanya benar-benar hanya kebetulan saja, dan bagi Zhang Bao itu sangat menyedihkan.

Sebuah helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. "Lu Xun..."

Tidak ada yang mendengarkan suara Zhang Bao. Dan kalau ada pun, tidak ada yang peduli.

Anehnya, dari kejauhan, Lu Xun tersentak kaget seolah Zhang Bao berteriak memanggilnya dan bukan mendesah. Mata emas itu segera mencari-cari dan menemukan Zhang Bao di tengah kerumunan orang. Lu Xun tersenyum dan melambaikan tangan padanya.

Betapa kagetnya dan senangnya Zhang Bao, tetapi ia toh membalasnya juga.

Sayang sekali, kesenangan ketenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama.

Suara langkah kaki yang lebar tetapi mantap makin lama makin terdengar. Orang-orang yang berkerumun pun mulai geger berusaha mencari tahu apa yang terjadi. Lu Xun dan ketiga orang temannya juga penasaran sambil mencari tahu apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Zhang Bao apalagi. Ia langsung saja berusaha melompat-lompat agar dapat bisa melihat di tengah kerumunan orang banyak itu.

Dan begitu mengetahui siapa itu yang datang, bahu jendral muda itu langsung merosot. Di barisan paling depan dari pendatang baru itu ia melihat Ma Chao dan Guan Xing, berjalan dengan tegap dan kaku. Itu tidak masalah. Tetapi yang paling bermasalah adalah gerombolan orang tua berbaju putih di belakangnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan para _shifu_?

Yah, bukannya Zhang Bao merasa lebih baik daripada mereka. Bagaimanapun, siapa seorang Zhang Bao dibandingkan dengan para _shifu_ ini? Bukankah mereka ini adalah orang-orang yang terpilih, orang-orang yang siang dan malam menunggu kedatangan Sang Phoenix dan yang mengetahui segala ramalan leluhur. Sementara Zhang Bao? Yang Zhang Bao paling tidak sukai dari mereka adalah mereka kelihatannya ingin sekali mencelakakan Lu Xun, entah kenapa. Daripada kesal, mungkin lebih dapat dikatakan Zhang Bao tidak habis pikir. Harusnya kan orang-orang ini yang lebih semangat bertemu dengan Lu Xun?

Dilihatnya kerumunan orang mulai membuka jalan. Tak berapa lama, Lu Xun dan kawan-kawannya berhadapan dengan Ma Chao dan Guan Xing dengan para _shifu_ di belakangnya. Zhang Bao hanya bisa memandang dari samping tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia perbuat.

Baik Ma Chao maupun Guan Xing keduanya bersoja tanpa mengatakan apapun, sebelum menyingkir sehingga kini _shifu_-_shifu_ itu langsung berhadapan frontal dengan Lu Xun.

Zhang Bao menelan ludah. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja suasana yang menyenangkan tadi berubah menjadi penuh ketegangan? Perlahan jendral muda itu mendekat pada Guan Xing, rekannya. "Guan Xing, ada apa ini?" Tanyanya bingung sekaligus resah. "Kenapa _shifu_-_shifu_ ini ada di sini? Apa mereka hendak melakukan sesuatu pada Lu Xun? Dan... kenapa kau bersama-sama dengan mereka?"

"Siapa bilang aku bersama-sama mereka? Aku hanya ingin melihat saja." Bisik Guan Xing kaku dan dingin. "Para _shifu_ ini memaksaku dan Jendral Ma Chao untuk datang kemari. Mereka bilang kami harus menangkap Lu Xun dengan segera."

Mata Zhang Bao terbelalak lebar. "Kenapa?! Memangnya apa salah Lu Xun?!"

Guan Xing mengangkat bahu. "Tentu karena mereka bilang Lu Xun adalah penipu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Sang Phoenix." Tepat sebelum Zhang Bao membuka mulut dan membalas, Guan Xing melanjutkan. "Jadi, mereka bilang pada kami bahwa hari ini mereka akan membuktikan penipuan itu, dan membawa kami supaya kami bisa segera menangkapnya." Katanya dengan lengan terlipat, seolah menunggu kejadian yang akan berlangsung sesaat lagi.

Tentu saja Zhang Bao jadi panik sendiri, meski ia tidak melakukan apapun. Tapi ngomong-ngomong, kenapa dia harus khawatir? Ini kan Sang Phoenix, dan menghadapi _shifu_-_shifu_ ini pasti bukan masalah besar untukknya!

Salah satu dari _shifu_ itu maju dan bersoja dengan hormat. "_Xiansheng_, kami sekarang benar-benar sadar bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix." Katanya. Untuk sesaat Zhang Bao tersenyum lebar karena senang ternyata orang-orang ini datang tidak bermaksud jelek. Tetapi begitu ia ingat perkataan Guan Xing, tahulah ia bahwa mungkin sapaan itu cuma untuk membuat Lu Xun lengah. "Tapi ada satu hal yang membuat kami yang bodoh ini bingung. Kuharap _xiansheng_ dapat mendengar pertanyaan kami dan menjawabnya."

Dilihatnya Lu Xun hanya menjawab dengan tenang. "Katakanlah."

"Begini..." _Shifu_ itu dengan cepatnya memulai. "Kami semua heran, kenapa Sang Phoenix datang dari Wu? Bukankah Wu adalah tempat kumpulan orang-orang rendah yang tidak berpendidikan? Dan bukankah Wu tidak menantikan Sang Phoenix dengan setekun Shu yang sampai mendirikan Gerbang _Yan Lu_, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?"

Betapa kagetnya Zhang Bao saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Dilihatnya Yangmei yang menggeram sangking marahnya. Itu adalah hal yang sangat-sangat wajar. Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun segera mencegah gadis itu dari bertindak bodoh.

"Kalau dipikir-pikir, belum pernah ada satu kaisar dari dinasti manapun, atau pahlawan atau cendekiawan siapapun yang berasal dari daerah timur." Lanjut _shifu_ yang lain dengan menyembunyikan nada menghina. Ia berjalan dengan langkah lambat, terlihat sedang berpikir keras. Lu Xun dengan mata emasnya menatap orang itu dengan mata memicing. "Tidak ada satupun yang baik yang datang dari timur! Wah... wah... wah... aneh sekali bukan bahwa Sang Phoenix datang di tempat yang semenyedihkan itu?"

_Shifu_ yang lain ikut menimpali. "Terlalu kecil kemungkinan untuk Sang Phoenix dapat datang ke sana. Wu tidak dapat membanggakan apapun, entah kekuatan militer atau luas wilayah, ataukah kemakmuran dan kearifan penduduknya. Apa alasannya Sang Phoenix memilih tempat seperti itu?" Katanya.

"Benar. Kemungkinannya terlalu kecil." _Shifu_ yang pertama berkata lagi. "Jangan-jangan... ini semua hanya kebetulan, Phoenix? Bahwa kau entah bagaimana mendarat di Wu dan bukan di Shu?"

"Yah, kau sebenarnya mengakui bahwa Shu lebih baik, kan? Hanya saja, kau sudah terlanjur tiba di Wu!"

Para _shifu_ itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, sama sekali tidak memikirkan perasaan putri Wu yang tengah menyamar menjadi Gaibang itu. Dengan geram penuh amarah, Yangmei menerjang.

"KALIAAAAAAANNNN! KURANG AJAR!"

"Meimei!"

Mungkin keributan sudah akan makin menjadi-jadi, kalau Lu Xun tidak segera mencekal lengan kekasihnya itu. "Hentikan!"

"Lu Xun! Kau tidak dengar apa yang mereka katakan?! Mereka menghina Wu!" Teriak Yangmei penuh emosi, yang hanya ditanggapi oleh para _shifu_ itu dengan gelak tawa merendahkan. "Apanya yang percaya bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix?! Mereka itu seperti serangga pengganggu yang cari gara-gara denganmu saja! Anjing dan babi saja lebih bersih daripada niat busuk orang-orang ini!"

"Ha! Kalian lihat sendiri!" Potong salah satu _shifu_ itu. "Aku berani menjamin Gaibang ini berasal dari Wu! Apa kalian tidak lihat cara bicaranya yang begitu kurang ajar dan tidak sopan? Inilah orang-orang Wu, begitu tidak terdidik!"

Para _shifu_ itu sekali lagi tertawa. Beberapa orang juga mengikuti mereka, meskipun ada beberapa yang merasa simpati pada Yangmei, contohnya Zhang Bao dan Guan Xing.

Lu Xun hanya menghela nafas panjang. "Orang-orang Shu yang berbangga dengan diri sendiri, dengarkan aku. Suatu kali ada tiga orang tahanan yang akan dihukum mati." Katanya, seketika menghentikan tawa yang sangat tidak mengenakkan itu. Matanya berhenti saat melihat barisan Ma Chao, Guan Xing, dan Zhang Bao di sebelah. "Anggap saja ketiga orang itu adalah Jendral Ma Chao, Jendral Guan Xing, dan Jendral Zhang Bao. Si hakim itu merasa iba pada salah satu di antara mereka, kemudian memutuskan untuk membebaskan yang satu itu. Hal ini pun tersebar di antara mereka, tetapi mereka bertiga tidak tahu siapa tahanan yang akan dibebaskan ini."

Dengan kening berkerut, para _shifu_ itu mendengarkan. Orang-orang yang mengelilingi awalnya geger, tetapi mulai diam dan mendengarkan dengan penuh rasa tertarik. Tidak ada yang mengatakan apapun.

"Pada akhirnya, Jendral Zhang Bao yang begitu penasaran, akhirnya bertanya pada si hakim siapa yang akan dibebaskan. Tentu saja hakim itu tidak mau memberitahu. Jendral Zhang Bao pun memohon dengan mengatakan 'jika Jendral Ma Chao-lah yang dibebaskan, beritahukan padaku bahwa Jendral Guan Xing akan dieksekusi. Jika Jendral Guan Xing-lah yang dibebaskan, beritahukan padaku bahwa Jendral Ma Chao-lah yang dibebaskan. Dan jika aku-lah yang dibebaskan, pilihlah salah satu dari Jendral Ma Chao atau Jendral Guan Xing dan katakan bahwa dia yang dieksekusi'. Hakim itu pun menjawab Jendral Ma Chao-lah yang akan dieksekusi." Matanya kini berpindah pada Zhang Bao, sampai-sampai jendral itu terkejut sendiri. "Jendral Zhang Bao, berapa kemungkinanmu menjadi tahanan yang dibebaskan?"

Entah sangking panik atau gugup atau senang, Zhang Bao tidak bisa mengucapkan apapun! Ia hanya mengangkat jari-jarinya seperti menghitung. "Ehhh... nggg... anu..."

"Bodoh, kau." Jitak Ma Chao. Para rakyat yang menonton hanya bisa tersenyum geli karena Zhang Bao tidak bisa menjawab pertanyaan sesederhana itu. "Tentu saja kemungkinan itu adalah lima puluh persen!"

Lu Xun tidak mengangguk tetapi tidak menggeleng. Hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan. "Pada akhirnya, dengan gembira Jendral Zhang Bao mengatakan ini pada Jendral Guan Xing, bahwa sekarang kemungkinan salah satu mereka dibebaskan masing-masing menjadi setengah." Lanjutnya. "Tetapi Jendral Guan Xing menjadi lebih senang lagi dan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinan mereka diselamatkan bukan satu banding satu, tetapi satu banding dua. Kemungkinan Jendral Guan Xing dibebaskan lebih besar."

Mendengarnya, tentu saja orang-orang itu kaget, apalagi Ma Chao yang sudah terlanjut menjitak Zhang Bao dan mengatakan bahwa kemungkinannya adalah setengah-setengah. Siapa nyana kemungkinan itu ternyata satu banding dua?

Kali ini, Lu Xun menoleh pada Guan Xing yang terlihat tengah berpikir keras. Akhirnya, jendral dengan pikiran tajam itu berujar. "Ah, aku mengerti." Ia tersenyum puas. "Pada awalnya Jendral Ma Chao, aku, dan Zhang Bao, masing-masing memiliki kemungkinan sepertiga untuk dibebaskan. Lalu Zhang Bao bertanya pada si hakim. Maka, pertama, kemungkinan Zhang Bao dibebaskan dan hakim mengatakan Jendral Ma Chao dieksekusi adalah seperenam. Kedua, kemungkinan Zhang Bao dibebaskan dan hakim mengatakan akulah yang dieksekusi juga seperenam." Ia menjelaskan dengan lugas dan lancar. Dan sekali lagi Lu Xun tidak mengangguk atau menggeleng, hanya tersenyum saja. "Ketiga, kemungkinan Jendral Ma Chao dibebaskan dan hakim mengatakan akulah yang dieksekusi adalah sepertiga. Keempat, kemungkinan aku sendiri dibebaskan dan hakim mengatakan Jendral Ma Chao dieksekusi adalah sepertiga pula."

Mendengar penjelasan Guan Xing, semuanya termasuk _shifu-shifu_ itu jadu berpikir keras sambil menghitung. Tapi Guan Xing tetap saja melanjutkan. Sebab ia tahu Lu Xun menunggu penjelasannya.

"Terbukti bahwa si hakim tidak mengatakan bahwa aku dieksekusi. Maka peristiwa kedua dan ketiga ditiadakan karena si hakim mengatakan tentang Jendral Ma Chao akan dieksekusi." Lanjutnya dengan tenang. Tidak bisa tidak, Zhang Bao hanya berdecak kagum dengan mulut melongo melihat ketajaman pikiran Guan Xing yang luar biasa itu. "Itu menjadikan hanya peristiwa pertama dan keempat saja yang mungkin terjadi. Peristiwa pertama, bahwa Zhang Bao dibebaskan, adalah seperenam. Peristiwa keempat, bahwa aku yang dibebaskan, adalah sepertiga. Kemungkinanku dibebaskan dua kali lebih besar daripada Zhang Bao. Benar begitu bukan, Phoenix?" Tanya Guan Xing, masih menatap Lu Xun dengan tatapan puas itu.

Lu Xun tertawa kecil. Ia tidak mengatakan apapun pada Guan Xing, seperti seorang pemberi teka-teki yang masih ingin menikmati rasa penasaran para pendengarnya. Kini ia berbalik pada para _shifu_ itu yang rupanya juga masih berusaha mengerti penjelasan Guan Xing.

"Bagaimana menurut kalian?" Tanya Lu Xun tenang. Senyum itu masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Siapa yang akan dibebaskan?"

Awalnya mereka saling berbisik-bisik, tetapi mereka pun membulatkan keputusan. "Jendral Guan Xing! Jendral Guan Xing-lah yang akan dibebaskan karena kemungkinannya untuk dibebaskan dua kali lebih besar daripada Jendral Zhang Bao!" Mereka berseru-seru kompak. "Ya! Jendral Guan Xing-lah yang akan dibebaskan."

Tidak ada yang mengerti kenapa sesudah itu Lu Xun hanya tertawa.

_Shifu_-_shifu_ itu, tidak bisa tidak langsung marah dan mengira Lu Xun menghina mereka. "Apa maksudmu? Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kalian semua tertipu. Penjelasan Guan Xing sangat masuk akal, tetapi ada kesalahan di dalamnya dan kalian tidak mengetahuinya?" Tanya Lu Xun. Guan Xing yang mendengar ini pun langsung terkejut bukan buatan. Dan Lu Xun, bukannya menjawab sendiri, hanya menepuk bahu Yangmei. "Nah, kalau kau ingin membuktikan bahwa Wu tidak seperti yang mereka katakan, tunjukkan sekarang."

Yangmei mengangguk kuat-kuat dengan senyum lebar. Ia maju dengan tangannya menuding para _shifu_ itu. "Hei, dengar, ya! Kalian _suanshu_-matematika saja tidak bisa! Begitu berani bilang Wu beginilah, Wu begitulah..." Ia memulainya dengan gerutuan, yang seketika membuat setiap pendengarnya tertawa. "Sekarang, pasang kuping baik-baik dan dengarkan kenapa ini salah! Kemungkinan Zhang Bao dibebaskan sama-sama satu banding satu, sama sekali bukan satu banding dua! Sebenarnya, masalahnya terletak pada si hakim yang tidak boleh mengatakan siapa yang akan dibebaskan!"

Semua pendengarnya mulai mengikuti dengan seksama perhitungan yang sederhana tetapi terlihat rumit itu. Yangmei melanjutkan. "Guan Xing menawarkan ada empat kejadian dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinannya. Sebenarnya empat kemungkinan itu kurang karena si hakim tidak boleh mengatakan siapa yang dibebaskan! Kemungkinan pertama adalah Jendral Zhang Bao dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Ma Chao dieksekusi. Kemungkinan kedua Jendral Zhang Bao dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Guan Xing dieksekusi. Kemungkinan ketiga Jendral Ma Chao dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Ma Chao dibebaskan. Kemungkinan keempat Jendral Ma Chao dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Guan Xing dieksekusi. Kemungkinan kelima Jendral Guan Xing dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Ma Chao dieksekusi. Kemungkinan terakhir adalah Jendral Guan Xing dibebaskan dan hakim bilang Jendral Guan Xing dibebaskan. Masing-masing kemungkinan adalah seperenam."

"Nah, di awal dijelaskan bahwa si hakim tidak boleh mengatakan tentang tahanan yang dibebaskan. Jadi, kemungkinan ketiga dan kemungkinan keenam dianulir." Lanjut Yangmei dengan gaya sok pintar, tetapi memang jawabannya tidak salah. "Pada saat yang sama, kemungkinan kedua dan keempat juga tidak mungkin karena hakim itu tidak bilang bahwa Jendral Guan Xing yang dieksekusi. Nah, berarti pilihannya hanya kemungkinan pertama dan kelima, yang masing-masing punya kemungkinan seperenam. Karena itulah, perbandingan kemungkinan Jendral Guan Xing dan Jendral Zhang Bao dibebaskan tetap saja satu banding satu!" Penjelasan itu ditutup dengan hembusan nafas keras dengan gaya ponggah.

Guan Xing mengangguk paham. Ma Chao tengah menghitung, dan akhirnya ia mengerti juga. Yang paling kasihan adalah Zhang Bao yang sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi tidak apa-apa. Yang terlihat bingung bukan hanya ia sendiri.

Masih dengan gaya ponggah, Yangmei berkacak pinggang. "Nah, _shifu_-_shifu_ yang hebat, perhitungan begini mudah saja kalian tidak bisa!" Katanya dengan nada menyindir. Para _shifu_ yang jengkel cuma bisa menggeram sesudah menyadari kesalahan mereka. "Jangan asal bicara 'Sang Phoenix', 'Sang Phoenix' kalau _suanshu_-matematika saja kalian tidak mengerti! Bagaimana orang bisa percaya pada kalian tentang urusan yang begitu tinggi seperti Phoenix, padahal ternyata pekara yang sederhana kalian tidak bisa! WEEEEEKKKK...!" Yangmei dengan nakal dan tidak tahu malunya menjulurkan lidah, sebelum berjalan kembali dengan langkah ponggah sangking senangnya.

_Shifu_-_shifu_ itu nyaris saja akan menghajar Yangmei, jika Lu Xun tidak maju terlebih dahulu.

Senyumnya yang tadi pudar, kini berganti dengan tatapan tajam. Suaranya yang ringan bagai pemberi teka-teki kini bukan main tegas dan seriusnya.

"Kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang kalian berbeda itu semua hanya hal semu." Katanya. Suaranya tajam menusuk seperti membelah udara di sekeliling mereka. Volume suaranya meningkat, membuat mereka hanya dapat mengatupkan mulut. "Sama halnya dengan Shu dan Wu! Apa yang membuat kalian berpikir kemungkinan Sang Phoenix datang di Shu lebih besar?! Semua dari kalian sama saja! Shu, Wu , Wei, apakah ada yang punya kemungkinan lebih tinggi dari yang lainnya? Apapun yang kalian banggakan itu telah menipu semua orang, bahkan diri kalian sendiri!"

Mereka semua diam, tidak bisa membalasnya.

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak puas hanya mengakhirinya sampai di sana. "Tapi ceritaku belum selesai." Katanya. "Pada hari eksekusi itu tiba, si hakim pun menyingkapkan keputusannya, bahwa..." Kini mata emasnya kembali menjelajah dan berhenti pada Zhang Bao. "... Jendral Zhang Bao-lah yang dibebaskan!"

Tidak ada yang aneh dengan hal itu. Semua mendengarnya hanya sebagai kelanjutan dari teka-teki Lu Xun.

Namun entah kenapa, Zhang Bao tertegun. Apakah hanya perasaannya saja, ataukah memang seolah kisah itu sedang terjadi di tempat ini?

Bukankah selama ini, itulah yang Zhang Bao pikirkan? Bahwa segala kepandaian Guan Xing membuatnya seolah memiliki kemungkinan untuk bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix dan menerimanya dengan senang hati? Tetapi seolah teka-teki singkat itu berseru padanya secara pribadi, bahwa tidak ada seorang pun yang punya kemungkinan lebih besar dari yang lainnya. Semuanya mempunyai kemungkinan yang sama untuk menjadi orang yang seberuntung dirinya.

Tetapi kata-kata Lu Xun itu seperti menghentakkannya. Memang dia dan bukan Guan Xing. Ya, seperti dalam cerita itu dialah yang dibebaskan, di kehidupan nyata mungkin juga sama. Dialah yang mengalami semua hal ini, bukan Guan Xing.

Bukan karena dia lebih hebat atau apapun...

"Sekarang, dengan keputusan yang sudah bulat dari hakim itu, apakah yang bisa Jendral Guan Xing katakan?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada menantang pada _shifu-shifu_ itu. "Apakah dia berhak protes karena kemungkinannya dibebaskan terlihat lebih besar daripada Jendral Zhang Bao? Bukankah itu akan sangat absurd sekali?"

Tangan para _shifu_ itu terkepal. Ini adalah jawaban untuk pertanyaan yang tadi mereka ajukan.

Lu Xun menarik nafas dalam-dalam. "Bukan segala kemungkinan-kemungkinan yang menentukan keputusan si hakim, tetapi keputusan hakim itulah yang menentukan nasib mereka sejak awal!" Serunya dengan lantang dan lugas. Tangannya teracung lurus ke arah mereka. "Dengarkan baik-baik, _shifu_-_shifu_ _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang! Seperti itu jugalah dengan Shu dan Wu dan Wei! Bukan segala kemungkinan-lah yang menentukan dimana Sang Phoenix harus tiba!"

Seperti tabuhan final dari sebuah musik, seperti itulah kalimat terakhir yang ia ucapkan.

"... Tetapi dia sendiri yang telah memilih Wu sejak awal!"

Suaranya seperti menggema memenuhi udara. Tetapi sampai suara itu pudar pun, tidak ada yang berani berkata-kata. _Shifu_-_shifu_ itu masih terpaku, begitu pula dengan orang-orang yang mendengarnya. Ma Chao dan Guan Xing hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh rasa heran dan takjub. Zhang Bao? Jendral muda itu tidak mengerti apa-apa. Tetapi satu hal yang ia tahu pasti.

Itu hal yang benar. Zhang Bao tahu itu bukan dengan segala pemikiran dan logika, tetapi karena ia sendiri mengalaminya.

Ini semua bukan kebetulan yang harus dihitung dengan kemungkinan-kemungkinan. Sejak awal sudah ada yang merencanakannya seperti itu. Ini bukan kebetulan, bahwa dialah yang bisa mengenal Sang Phoenix jauh melebihi rekannya, Guan Xing, meski Guan Xing belajar dan tahu lebih banyak darinya.

"Ugh...!" Orang-orang tua itu menggeram, sebelum berbalik pergi dalam kekesalan mereka. Kaki mereka menghentak dan meninggalkan Lu Xun dengan dendam yang makin berapi-api. "Awas kau, Gaibang Wu sialan...!"

Umpatan mereka tertahan, tetapi jelas terdengar. Hanya saja, tidak ada balasan apapun yang diberikan Lu Xun.

Mata Zhang Bao berbinar-binar saat memikirkan teka-teki itu beserta maknanya. Dengan segera dipandanginya Lu Xun, yang entah kenapa juga memandang ke arahnya. Oh, jendral itu akan membayar apapun untuk detik ini juga dapat berlari ke arahnya! Entah untuk berterima kasih, atau menggenggam dan menjabat tangannya, atau memeluknya, apa saja untuk menyatakan luapan kegembiraannya!

Namun sebelum cita-citanya itu tercapai, lengannya dicekal oleh seseorang. Guan Xing. "Ayo, kau mau kemana lagi?" Gerutu rekannya itu. "Kau ini sejak pagi tadi menghilang, rupanya ada di sini! Kembalilah ke posmu, Zhang Bao!"

"T-tapi...!" Zhang Bao meronta, sambil sesekali melemparkan pandangan pada Lu Xun.

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau ini jendral tapi sama sekali tidak bisa menjaga tingkahmu!"

Dengan omelan tersebut, akhirnya terpaksalah Zhang Bao mengurungkan niatnya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Sudah hampir tengah malam...

Zhang Bao duduk seorang diri di atas salah satu dinding tembok kota yang menjulang tinggi. Matanya menengadah memandang bintang-bintang yang menggantung di atasnya, seolah-olah menemaninya menunggu. Ya, itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia sedang menunggu Lu Xun pulang. Tetapi sampai detik ini belum juga ia kembali, entah apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Desahan pelan keluar dari mulut Zhang Bao. Kakinya yang menggantung berayun-ayun. Seandainya saja dia bukan jendral, tentu dia tidak sesulit ini bertemu dengan Lu Xun.

Cepat-cepat Zhang Bao menggeleng, menghilangkan pikiran tersebut. _Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak boleh berpikir begini! Tadi Lu Xun bilang semuanya punya kesempatan yang sama! Mau aku jendral atau rakyat jelata kek, tetap saja kemungkinan aku bertemu dengannya sama saja! Soalnya, kalau dia memang mau bertemu denganku, maka siapapun aku pasti aku bisa bertemu dengannya! Tapi kalau dia tidak mau, yahhh..._

Belum selesai Zhang Bao menyudahi pikirannya, ia sudah mendengar langkah kaki dari arah tangga. Zhang Bao segera melompat turun dari tempatnya duduk dan menoleh. Betapa senangnya saat ia melihat Lu Xun sudah pulang, dengan dibarengi Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying.

"Makanya, kau itu sudah kubilang!" Gerutu Zhao Yun. Ia sedang memapah Lu Xun yang kelihatannya kesulitan berjalan. "Kalau kau memang kesakitan setengah mati kalau menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkanmu, ya jangan menyembuhkan!"

Lu Xun menggeleng kuat-kuat. Dari atas sini saja Zhang Bao sudah tahu Lu Xun dalam keadaan yang sangat lelah. "Kalau aku tidak menyembuhkan mereka, pasti semalaman ini aku tidak bisa tidur! Kau tahu kan aku tidak akan bisa tidur kalau ada yang membutuhkanku?"

"Hah? Macam apa pula itu?!" Bentak Yangmei yang kelihatannya juga sependapat dengan Zhao Yun. "Kau ini kan akhir-akhir ini jadi tukang tidur? Bagaimana bisa tidak bisa tidur cuma gara-gara memikirkan orang-orang itu?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk setuju. Keningnya berkerut saat mendengar perkataan Lu Xun tadi. "Aku tidak mengerti. Jadi kau ini bukannya jadi gampang tidur?"

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun memang mengerti penyebabnya, tetapi tentu saja mereka tidak mau mengatakannya pada dua gadis ini. Kalau sampai mengungkit-ungkit Yin Long dan 'kutukan'nya, apalagi di depan Yangmei, pasti gadis tak tahu aturan itu akan mengejarnya sampai ke ujung bumi!

Tapi, bukan itu yang terpenting. Zhang Bao sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan, tetapi ia tidak peduli itu. Memangnya selama ini ia tahu apa tentang Sang Phoenix? Tidak ada! Yang ia tahu adalah Sang Phoenix ada bersamanya, dan itu sudah cukup. Jendral itu dengan senyum lebar langsung menghambur ke arah tangga.

"LU XUUUUUNNNN...!" Sambutnya gembira, dengan gaya kekanak-kanakan yang bisa mengingatkan siapapun pada anak kecil. Keempat orang yang tadinya tidak menyadari keberadaannya begitu terkejut melihat ada yang masih bangun, apalagi saat mengetahui bahwa itu adalah Zhang Bao! "Akhirnya kau pulang juga! Sedari tadi aku menunggumu sampai serasa akan punah!"

Belum sampai Zhang Bao menghampiri, Yangmei sudah berdiri di depannya dengan berkacak pinggang dan tampang kesal.

"Hei! Kau ini menganggu sekali, sih!" Gadis itu mendengus kesal sambil menjewer telinga Zhang Bao. "Kau tidak lihat, ya? Lu Xun sudah capek setengah mati dan sekarang sudah malam! Kalau kau masih mengusiknya begini, kapan dia bisa tidur?!"

Tentu saja jendral itu jadi serba salah sekali. "T-tapi...! Sebenarnya... sebenarnya tadi aku sudah ingin bertemu Lu Xun... tapi tadi banyak orang dan Guan Xing menyuruhku kembali...! jadi... jadi..." Pinta Zhang Bao dengan wajah memelas.

Zhou Ying pun akhirnya angkat suara. "Jendral Zhang Bao, besok kan masih bisa? Kenapa harus memaksa sekarang?"

"Benar. Sekarang pergilah tidur. Kau jangan menyiksa dirimu sendiri dan Lu Xun." Imbuh Zhao Yun.

Zhang Bao menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hari pertama aku juga berpikir begitu, tapi tidak sempat. Jadi kupikir mungkin hari kedua bisa. Ternyata tidak bisa juga! Hari ketiga juga tidak sempat! Sekarang... sekarang... kalau terus menunda... bisa-bisa aku benar-benar tidak akan bertemu dengannya!"

Mendengar permohonan Zhang Bao ini yang memelas tapi juga memaksa, Yangmei pun akhirnya menarik tangan Lu Xun yang sedari tadi dipapah Zhao Yun. "Kau mau bertemu Lu Xun? Nih!" Seru Yangmei kesal sambil memegang Lu Xun tepat di depannya. "Satu... dua... tiga... sepuluh! Nah, kau sudah puas bertemu dengannya, kan? Sekarang, pergilah tidur!" Dengan demikian Yangmei sudah siap mendorong Lu Xun menjauh.

"T-tapi...!"

"Pokoknya Lu Xun tidak bisa diganggu lagi! TITIK!"

Akhirnya, yang sedari tadi didorong dan ditarik kesana kemari pun tidak tahan lagi. Lu Xun segera melepaskan dirinya dari Yangmei. "Meimei! Kau ini kenapa, sih?!" Bentaknya kesal. Bukan main terkejutnya Yangmei, serta Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying saat Lu Xun memarahi mereka. "Kalian berdua juga! Kenapa kalian melarang-larang Zhang Bao seperti itu?! Zhang Bao benar-benar mencariku dan benar-benar tulus ingin bertemu denganku!"

Ketiga orang itu jadi malu sendiri. Dikiranya apa yang mereka lakukan akan membuat Lu Xun senang karena tidak diganggu lagi. Siapa nyana malah mereka kena dimarahi? Zhang Bao, sebaliknya. Bukan main senangnya dia!

"Zhang Bao berbeda dengan orang-orang yang cuma ingin disembuhkan atau menonton kekuatan menyembuhkanku!" Lanjut Lu Xun dengan desahan panjang. "Kalau aku harus memilih mereka atau Zhang Bao seorang, aku akan memilih Zhang Bao!"

Belum selesai Lu Xun berbicara, tiba-tiba saja tangannya sudah diamit oleh Zhang Bao! "HOREEEEE! Benarkah aku tidak mengganggumu, Lu Xun? Kalau begitu, ayo kita ke kamarku, yuk!" Tanyanya kegirangan. "Kawan-kawan, aku pinjam Lu Xun sebentar, ya...!"

Dan secepat itulah Zhang Bao membawa Lu Xun pergi. Ketiga orang yang lain sampai melongo sendiri. Benar-benar... Zhang Bao seperti anak kecil yang baru saja menemukan teman baru yang menyenangkan hatinya, kemudian dengan semangat mengajaknya bermain bersama! Jendral ini kelihatannya saja seumuran dengan Lu Xun. Padahal dari kepolosan, kekanak-kanakannya, serta rasa ingin tahunya yang besar dan semangatnya, membuatnya terlihat seolah dia bahkan lebih muda daripada Rui Huo!

Lu Xun tersenyum melihatnya.

Keduanya berlari di atas tembok kota yang tebal dan besar itu. Sampai sekarang pun Zhang Bao tidak melepaskan pegangan tangannya, dan Lu Xun juga tidak memintanya. Sampailah akhirnya kedua orang itu di kamar Zhang Bao.

"Silahkan masuk!" Serunya sambil cepat-cepat membuka pintunya dan mendorong Lu Xun masuk. "Tidak perlu sungkan-sungkan! Anggap saja rumah sendiri!"

Jendral itu langsung heboh sendiri, entah kenapa. Melihat seorang jendral yang sangking senangnya sampai jadi ling-lung begini, mau tidak mau Lu Xun tertawa.

"Eh? Kenapa tertawa, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya bingung.

"Aku senang melihatmu bersemangat seperti itu." Jawab Lu Xun, masih dengan senyuman lebar bercampur dengan kekaguman.

Bertambahlah keling-lungan Zhang Bao. Seolah belum cukup pujian beberapa hari lalu, apa sih yang membuat Lu Xun yang Phoenix ini sampai begitu kagum padanya? Kalau ada seseorang yang harus kagum, itu adalah dia dan bukan Lu Xun! Kalau semisalkan pun Lu Xun mau mengagumi seseorang, kenapa harus dia? Kenapa bukan Guan Xing yang jauh lebih pintar dan lebih sempurna dalam segala hal dibandingkan dengannya?

Dengan terbata-bata Zhang Bao menyahut. "T-terima kasih banyak..." Sangking bingungnya, jadilah ia membungkuk dan berlalu begitu saja...

Tinggallah Lu Xun seorang diri di ruang luar kamar Zhang Bao. Berbagai perasaan bercampur di benaknya antara senang, kagum, heran, bingung ketika bersama-sama dengan jendral yang dianggap orang bukan siapa-siapa itu. Zhang Bao benar-benar berbeda sekali, Lu Xun tahu itu. Orang-orang lain mencarinya demi maksud tertentu. Zhang Bao mencarinya karena ingin bertemu dengannya saja, dan itu sudah cukup.

Sekarang Lu Xun-lah yang heran. Kenapa orang-orang selalu menganggap Zhang Bao bodoh dan lain sebagainya? Dan suka membanding-bandingkannya dengan Guan Xing pula. Jangankan orang lain, Zhang Bao sendiri suka membandingkan diri dengan Guan Xing dan berakhir dengan merendahkan diri sendiri.

Ruangan tempat ia berpijak jadi sepi sekali. Kemana Zhang Bao pergi? Di ruangan itu terdapat sebuah lentera yang memancar remang-remang sehingga Lu Xun dapat melihat keadaan ruangan tersebut. Tidak ada yang istimewa. Tidak ada rak penuh buku-buku yang menunjukkan kepandainya atau apapun. Senjatanya pun hanya satu itu saja. Tidak ada sesuatu pun yang dapat dibanggakan.

Sembari masih melihat-lihat, Zhang Bao datang dengan tergopoh-gopoh membawa kursi, karena memang di sana hanya ada sebuah kursi, membawa sepoci teh, manisan, dan entah apapun itu. "Maaf membuatmu menunggu lama!" Katanya sambil meletakkan kursi itu dan mendorong Lu Xun untuk duduk sampai nyaris jatuh. Barang-barang lainnya ia taruh di meja begitu saja. "Silahkan...! Maaf ya aku benar-benar merepotkanmu!"

Sesudah itu Zhang Bao duduk di kursi menghadap Lu Xun. Diambilnya poci teh itu untuk menuangkannya di atas cangkir Lu Xun dan cangkirnya sendiri. Tetapi memang dasar Zhang Bao ceroboh dan tidak terbiasa dengan hal-hal ini, jadilah malah dia kesulitan sekali.

Dan entah kenapa, kekikukannya ini mengingatkan Lu Xun pada Yangmei. "Sini, biar aku tuangkan..." Katanya. Awalnya Zhang Bao menolak karena sungkan bukan main. Tapi toh akhirnya ia menyerah juga. Lu Xun menuangkan teh untuk keduanya sebelum ia sendiri minum dari cangkirnya.

Barulah Lu Xun sadar kalau sedari tadi Zhang Bao memandanginya tanpa henti.

"Ada apa, Zhang Bao?" Tanya Lu Xun sembari meletakkan cangkirnya. "Kau ini benar-benar mirip Meimei. Kalau kagum atau penasaran pada seseorang, pasti akan memandanginya tanpa henti..."

Jendral itu pun hanya bisa menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "M-maaf... soalnya... soalnya..." Zhang Bao jadi benar-benar kikuk sendiri. "... soalnya aku senang sekali akhirnya bisa bertemu dengan Phoenix! Sangking senangnya, aku tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa..."

Lu Xun mendesah. Bukan desahan kesal tetapi desahan kagum. Betapa tulus dan jujurnya jendral ini. "Kalau begitu, bolehkah aku yang berbicara?" Tanyanya.

"Tentu saja!" Zhang Bao mengangguk cepat.

Disandarkannya punggungnya ke kursi tempat ia duduk. "Zhang Bao, kau tahu apa bedanya kau dan Guan Xing? Kalian berdua penasaran mengenai Sang Phoenix. Tetapi ada sesuatu yang mendasar yang membedakan kalian."

Alis jendral itu terangkat. "Apa itu?"

"Guan Xing penasaran, dan begitu melihatku, keingintahuannya sudah terpuaskan. Tetapi kau, begitu melihatku kau sangat senang. Kalian berdua sama-sama melihatku datang, tetapi kau yang menyambutku." Jawabnya.

Zhang Bao terhenyak. Tatapan matanya jatuh ke lantai. Benar-benar ia tidak tahu harus berkata apa sangking gembira! Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan yang panjang sebelum Zhang Bao memberanikan diri membuka mulutnya. "K-kau tahu, Lu Xun...?" Ucapnya dengan takut-takut. "Selama ini, Guan Xing-lah yang tahu banyak dan belajar tentang Sang Phoenix. Sementara aku? Aku sedikitpun tidak tahu apa-apa! Tapi, aku benar-benar sekali saat kau bilang padaku, '_Dari semua orang yang pernah kutemui, tidak ada yang pernah bisa mengenalku secepat kau._'" Zhang Bao bertutur dengan suara lambat. "Malah, aku sangat kaget saat kau bilang pada Guan Xing, '_Lain kali, jangan memanggilku 'Sang Phoenix' kalau kau tidak benar-benar tahu artinya._'"

Lu Xun diam, masih menunggu setiap kata-kata Zhang Bao dengan senyuman masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"K-kau pasti bercanda, Lu Xun!" Lanjut jendral itu. "Guan Xing tahu segala sesuatu tentang kau! Dia benar-benar tahu banyak hal, tetapi kau malah mengatakan dia tidak benar-benar tahu apa itu Phoenix. Kan... kan... kan aneh sekali...?" Makin lama volume suaranya makin rendah, hingga hanya tersisa bisikan saja.

Zhang Bao berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan ke arah Lu Xun, dengan cepat menggenggam kedua tangannya erat-erat sembari menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lutut.

"Dan... kenapa kau masih ingin bertemu denganku, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya dengan suara nyaris pecah. Kepalanya menunduk dalam-dalam. "Jendral Zhang Fei yang sangat membenci dan ingin membunuhmu itu adalah ayahku...! Kau... apakah... apakah tidak sedikit pun kau membenci aku maupun ayahku?"

"Zhang Bao..." Hanya itu ucapan yang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun. Tangannya pun makin kuat menggenggam tangan Zhang Bao.

Untuk setiap perkataan jendral itu, entah bagaimana harus ditimbang ketulusan dan kesungguhannya. "Tolong, Lu Xun... Sang Phoenix..." Pintanya sarat perhomohan dan kerendahan hati. "Ampunilah ayahku... tidak. Ampunilah orang-orang Istana Cheng Du... Oh, dan... dan... dan orang-orang seisi Shu yang sombong dan suka berbangga ini juga... aku mohon..."

Permohonan yang begitu tulus dan sangat tidak mementingkan diri sendiri, bagaimana bisa dijawab 'tidak'? Dan tak hanya itu, kata-kata Zhang Bao benar-benar menyentuh hatinya.

Betapa terkejutnya Zhang Bao. Lu Xun melepaskan tangan kanannya, kemudian meletakkannya di atas kepala jendral berhati polos seperti anak kecil itu. "Pasti, Zhang Bao... aku sudah mengampuni mereka. Dan kau..." Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulutnya. Zhang Bao menengadahkan kepalanya. "... aku berharap semua orang di penjuru China ini akan seperti kau."

Zhang Bao mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"T-tapi... tapi aku bodoh dan..."

Lu Xun menggeleng. "Berani mengakui bahwa diri sendiri bodoh adalah langkah pertama menjadi orang bijaksana." Jawabnya. "Tetapi kalau orang mengatakan dirinya bijaksana, selama-lamanya dia akan tetap bodoh."

Lidah jendral itu menjadi kelu. Kata-kata yang tertinggal di kerongkongannya telah menguap seperti asap.

Semisalkan ia lebih lunak sedikit lagi, tentu jendral itu sudah menangis sejadi-jadinya. Seumur hidup, tidak pernah ada yang mengatakan padanya hal-hal yang begitu membuatnya tidak memandang rendah diri sendiri.

"Lu Xun..." Suaranya nyaris saja terdengar seperti isakan. "Aku tidak mengerti... selama ini Guan Xing berusaha menjelaskan padaku tentang Sang Phoenix, tetapi aku tidak mengerti apapun. Aku jadi merasa bersalah padanya... Dan dia juga bilang kita bisa mendapatkan kedamaian kalau kita berbuat baik dan kalau kita menaati hukum. Tapi... tapi... tapi itu Guan Xing dan bukan aku... aku tidak bisa... aku tidak tahu apa-apa..."

Dan Zhang Bao masih akan lebih kaget lagi. Tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun berlutut pula di depannya, kemudian memeluknya. Lu Xun tidak menunggu sampai penjelasan itu berakhir. Tetapi semisalkan pun Zhang Bao melanjutkannya, ia boleh saja melakukannya dan Lu Xun akan tetap mendengar.

Tetapi jendral itu tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Ia terpaku, nyaris tidak bisa bergerak. Nafasnya tertahan di dalam tenggorokannya.

Pelukan Lu Xun terasa begitu kuat tetapi lembut.

"Percuma saja kalau mencari kedamaian, tetapi saat menemukannya malah tidak mau menerimanya..." Bisik Lu Xun. "Ya, kan?"

Zhang Bao mengangguk perlahan. Ia segera membalas pelukan Lu Xun. Kali ini, tanpa sungkan-sungkan lagi, jendral itu membenamkan wajahnya di bahu Lu Xun, seperti seorang anak kecil yang selama ini sendirian memandangi bintang-bintang di langit yang jauh. Dengan tangannya berusaha menggapai bintang tersebut dan berharap suatu saat ia akan bertumbuh sampai cukup tinggi untuk dapat menggenggamnya. Siapa nyana sekarang bintang itu begitu dekat dengannya? Zhang Bao tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendekapnya agar tidak terbang lagi ke langit nun jauh di sana.

Sekarang ia sudah tidak bingung lagi. Tidak peduli seberapa kecil pun kemungkinan ia bisa bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix seumur hidupnya, kemungkinan itu sama sekali tidak menentukan. Yang menentukan adalah apakah Sang Phoenix itu mau bertemu dengannya. Lebih-lebih sekarang ini, Phoenix itu sendiri memberikan kedamiannya padanya.

Sama halnya dengan pemburu yang iseng itu tadi. Yah, mungkin pemburu yang beterbangan di angkasa itu tidak begitu iseng. Dia memang sengaja memilih satu bintang di antara milyaran bintang yang ada di sepanjang alam semesta ini. Dan ini bukanlah pemburu amatiran yang bisa gagal. Ini adalah pemburu yang sekali sudah menetapkan sasarannya, maka anak panahnya pasti akan mencapai sasarannya. Pemburu ini sudah menetapkan satu landasan bagi anak panahnya. Sebenarnya bukan sebuah bintang yang besar atau bercahaya. Dibandingkan bintang-bintang yang elok itu, sasaran yang ia pilih hanyalah sebuah kerikil kecil, seperti setitik pasir di hamparan padang gurun.

Tetapi toh ia tetap menarik busurnya. Dan anak panahnya tepat jatuh di kerikil kecil itu. Kerikil bernama bumi yang kecil, tidak istimewa, dan tidak bercahaya. Tapi toh kerikil itu sudah dipilihnya menjadi sasaran.

"Lu Xun...?" Tanya Zhang Bao bingung ketika tiba-tiba tangan Lu Xun terlepas dari pelukannya.

"Tidak apa-apa..." Jawab Lu Xun pelan. "Aku hanya mengantuk sekali, Zhang Bao... maaf, ya..."

Tentu saja Zhang Bao langsung panik sendiri dan merasa bersalah. Kenapa dia sampai memaksa Lu Xun datang menemaninya? Padahal sudah jelas Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya mengatakan bahwa dia sedang capek.

Tapi... toh Lu Xun sendiri tidak keberatan. Dan siapa nyana justru pertemuan yang singkat ini sangat membuat Lu Xun senang. Buktinya, sampai ia jatuh tertidur pun senyum itu tidak pernah hilang dari bibirnya.

Helaan nafas panjang keluar dari mulut Lu Xun, sembari pikirannya telah berlabuh di pulau mimpi.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik..."

Itulah hari keempat.

* * *

><p>Kalo nggak ngerti tentang cerita penjara2an itu, saya sarankan anda tanya mbah Wiki tentang <strong>"Three Prisoners Problem"<strong>. Nah, saya pake kasus itu di chap ini. Hohoho~

Seperti biasa, updatenya minggu depan di hari dan jam yang sama (kalo nggak lupa). _Zai jian_!


	85. Sea and Sky Creatures of Friday

... kalo saya cerita kenapa saya telat update 2 minggu, pasti sodara juga nggak bakal dengerin... Intinya, dua minggu lalu tuh saya ada ujian masuk untuk studi lanjut saya di S2... sementara minggu lalunya saya di sidang (bagi yang nggak tau, saya sedang Tugas Akhir dan sebentar lagi saya lulus~)

Wokey! Sekian dulu~ Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Yang paling berharga dari sebuah rumah bukanlah bangunannya, tetapi penghuninya.<p>

Mungkin ada yang tidak setuju. Bagaimana kalau ada keluarga pengemis yang entah bagaimana menemukan rumah mewah yang tak berpenghuni, kemudian memutuskan tinggal di sana? Pengemis itu tidak lebih berharga daripada rumah mewah yang mereka huni, kan? Lalu, bagaimana bisa yang berharga dari sebuah rumah bukan bangunannya, tapi penghuninya?

Rasanya, tetap saja penghuni lebih berharga. Bayangkan ada suatu tempat dimana segala sesuatu bisa terjadi. Bisa saja meteor jatuh ke atasnya, atau tanah terbelah, atau ribuan gunungnya meletus dalam waktu bersamaan. Tetapi, tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di dalamnya. Tidak ada kisah. Tidak ada cerita apapun. Kenapa? Bukan karena tidak ada 'bangunan', tetapi karena tidak ada 'penghuni'. Itulah kenapa penghuni lebih berharga daripada bangunan. Sebuah bangunan mungkin dilabur emas, bertaburan permata, tetapi tidak ada seorang pun yang tinggal di sana. Apa gunanya?

Begitu juga alam ini. Ada langit yang membuka pelukannya dan lautan yang merentangkan tangannya. Tetapi keduanya kosong, tidak ada apapun di dalamnya. Segala sesuatu bisa saja terjadi. Hanya saja, tanpa sesuatu yang menetap dan tinggal di dalamnya, apa gunanya kedua rumah itu?

Binatang-binatang penguasa langit dan samudra itulah jawabannya. Mereka adalah penghuni dari kedua rumah yang megah dan tak terbatas itu. Ikan-ikan dan binatang laut lainnya berenang dan berkeriapan di air. Burung-burung dan segala bintang bersayap melesat membelah langit. Mereka adalah penghuni dari langit dan samudra, sama seperti bintang-bintang adalah penghuni dari angkasa yang tak berujung.

Dan penghuni-penghuni ini sangat unik satu sama lain, sampai-sampai tidak ada orang yang cukup bodoh dan cuek yang tidak mau peduli atau berdecak kagum melihat keragaman mereka.

Fei Ling dan Rui Huo, kedua bocah itu tengah membicarakan para satwa yang menghuni dunia tempat mereka tinggal. Bersama-sama dengan mereka adalah teman yang asing tetapi baik hati bernama Fei Tiao, ibu mereka Jing Ai, dan si jendral yang sukanya belusukan ke seisi Kota Perbatasan Kui. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhang Bao? Kemudian ada dua orang lagi yang sangking bosan tinggal di gedung pemerintahan kota, mereka berada di sana, Xu Yin dan Hui Ying. Pasangan terakhir adalah Zhao Yun dan Zhou Ying.

"Mana Lu Xun dan Yangmei?" Tanya Jing Ai selaku nyonya rumah.

"Lu Xun masih belum bangun, _furen_, dan Yangmei menunggunya." Jawab Zhao Yun dengan desahan sangking malu.

Intinya, mereka sekarang sedang bermain tebak-tebakan, sekaligus dalam rangka menguji kepandaian. "Sekarang giliranku memberi pertanyaan!" Sahut Fei Tiao bersemangat. "Aku adalah sejenis ikan yang besaaaaaarrrrr... sekali! Tapi, meskipun ikan, aku tidak bertelur! Aku melahirkan! Siapakah aku?" Tanya pemuda berambut hijau itu.

"Hmmm..." Rui Huo bergumam. "Apakah kau bersisik?"

Fei Tiao menggeleng. "Tidak! Kulitku halus sekali!"

Hui Ying yang sudah mulai bersemangat langsung bertanya dengan antusias. "Apakah kau baik pada manusia? Ataukah justru kau makan manusia? Apakah kau berwarna-warni dan indah seperti ikan hias? Apakah kau bisa berenang dengan cepat?" Tanya jendral wanita itu bertubi-tubi.

Pemuda itu sampai bingung sendiri menjawabnya. "Satu-satu bertanyanya! Ya, aku baik pada manusia! Tidak, aku berwarna hitam putih atau abu-abu! Dan ya, aku bisa berenang dengan cepat, bahkan melompat!" Jawabnya sambil melompat betulan seolah mempraktekkan kata-katanya.

"Apakah kau makan rumput laut?" Tanya Fei Ling cepat.

"Biasanya kau melahirkan berapa anak?" Xu Yin menambahkan.

"Apa kau bisa bernyanyi?" Pertanyaan terakhir ditutup oleh Zhang Bao.

Benar-benar Fei Tiao sampai bingung sendiri! "Pelan-pelan! Tidak, Fei Ling! Aku makan ikan dan cumi-cumi! Dan... biasanya aku hanya melahirkan satu anak saja!" Terakhir ia menutup jawabannya dengan memberi tatapan tidak enak pada Zhang Bao. "Dan apa-apaan pertanyaan itu? Kau pikir aku manusia atau burung yang bisa berkicau? Tentu saja aku tidak bisa bernyanyi! Yahhh... hanya bisa bersuara sedikit, sih..."

Hui Ying menarik nafas sangking sudah menemukan jawabannya. "Kau adalah..."

"LUMBA-LUMBAAAAAA...!"

Dengan cepatnya Zhao Yun sudah menyahut dan memotong ucapannya! Seketika itu juga Fei Tiao langsung berdiri dan bertepuk tangan meriah. "Benar! Benar! Benar sekali jawaban Zhao Yun! Ya, aku adalah lumba-lumba! Satu poin lagi untuk Zhao Yun!"

"Ah sial! Padahal aku sudah hampir menjawabnya!" Hui Ying mendengus sangking kesal. "Baiklah! Bagaimana perolehan nilai sementara?"

Dengan bangga bukan main si _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu yang sekarang berpakaian Gaibang itu menjawab. "Zhou Ying dan Fei Tiao menjawab dua, Hui Ying dan Xu Yin menjawab satu, Zhang Bao, Fei Ling, dan Rui Huo belum menjawab." Ucapnya. "Tetapi yang paling hebat adalah aku! Aku berhasil menjawab empat belas pertanyaan! WAHAHAHA!"

"Curang! Curang! Jendral Zhao Yun ini setiap kali aku mau menjawab sesuatu, pasti dia memotong duluan!" Protes Rui Huo sangking merasa terhina.

"Benar! Tadi saja lagi-lagi jawabanku dicuri!" Hui Ying ikut menyuarakan protesnya.

Fei Tiao, bak wasit, langsung berdiri dan dengan tegas menjatuhkan keputusan. "Jendral Zhao Yun, maaf saja! Anda harus didiskualifikasi! Keputusan juri tidak bisa diganggu gugat!"

Yang menerima protes bertubi-tubi langsung membantah. "Yang benar saja! Hanya karena aku yang paling pintar di sini, bukan berarti aku harus di diskualifikasi, tahu!" Zhao Yun membalas dengan sengit.

Sebelum hal-hal tidak berguna ini berlanjut, Fei Ling langsung berdiri dan menengahi. "Tenang! Tenang! Jendral Zhao Yun tidak perlu didiskualifikasi, kok! Memang Jendral Zhao Yun tahu banyak soal binatang!" Gadis kecil itu berusaha menenangkan. "Bagaimanapun, inilah yang menyebabkan Jendral Zhao Yun berhasil menyelamatkan Pangeran Liu Chan di Jembatan Chang Ban, terpilih menjadi salah satu _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, dan yang terutama, pandai bertarung dengan tombak!"

Memang apa hubungannya pengetahuan Zhao Yun tentang binatang dengan menyelamatkan bayi, menjadi _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu, dan pandai bertarung dengan tombak?

Itulah yang ada di pikiran para pendengarnya. Semuanya diam sendiri dan tidak jadi menggugat Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun sendiri cuma diam seribu bahasa. Bukannya karena begitu hebatnya pidato singkat dari Fei Ling, tetapi sangking tidak nyambungnya. Mereka sampai menghabiskan beberapa detik guna mencerna perkataan Fei Ling, dan masih belum menemukan titik temu.

Ya sudahlah... mereka memang tahu bahwa Fei Ling ini adalah gadis kecil yang sangat tidak bisa ditebak...

"Mari kita lanjutkan!" Ujar Fei Ling tanpa sadar kekagokan mereka. "Sekarang giliran Rui Huo yang memberi pertanyaan!" Katanya seraya merentangkan tangan dan menunjuk adiknya.

Toh tidak ada lagi yang memikirkan perkara ketidaknyambungan Fei Ling. Semuanya berkonsentrasi pada pemberi pertanyaan yang selanjutnya, Rui Huo.

Rui Huo berpikir sejenak. "AHA!" Ia menjentikkan jari dengan senyum lebar bukan buatan. "Baiklah! Sebelum aku memberi pertanyaan, aku akan memberi peraturan baru! Siapapun yang bisa menjawab pertanyaan ini akan langsung mendapat sepuluh poin sekaligus!" Mendengar ini, semua langsung bersorak setuju. "Tapi, kalau tidak ada yang berhasil, maka aku berhak mendapat sepuluh poin!" Serempak sorakan tadi berubah menjadi gerutu.

Akhirnya tetap saja semua menerima tantangan tersebut, apalagi Zhao Yun yang memang berniat membuktikan bahwa dialah yang paling pantas menjadi pemenang permainan ini. "Baiklah! Sekarang, silahkan Rui Huo mengajukan pertanyaan!"

Bocah itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. "Dengar baik-baik! Aku adalah sejenis unggas!" Ia memulai dengan suara lantang. "Aku punya sayap dan aku bisa terbang tinggi sekali! Tapi, seiring berjalannya waktu, aku berubah! POOOFFF!" Rui Huo melompat dan menepuk tangannya untuk mendramatisir pertanyaannya. "Sekarang aku tidak punya sayap! Tetapi sebagai gantinya, aku pintar sekali berenang meskipun aku tidak punya sirip dan sisik! Malah aku diberi sepasang kaki!"

Tentu saja pertanyaan gila ini membuat siapapun hening.

"Hei..." Fei Tiao menyilangkan lengan. "Kau yakin ada binatang seperti itu ada?"

"Tentu saja! Kalau tidak, aku tidak akan menanyaimu ini!" Balas bocah itu tidak terima.

Zhang Bao pun mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Rui Huo! Kau jangan bohong! Orang sebodoh aku saja tahu bahwa binatang seperti itu tidak ada!"

"POKOKNYA ADA! TITIK!"

Xu Yin, dengan mengangkat bahu, akhirnya berujar. "Kalau memang Rui Huo bilang ada, berarti kita coba saja menjawabnya. Siapa tahu memang benar-benar ada." Katanya sebelum mulai memberi pertanyaan. "Apakah kau makan manusia? Apakah kau hewan jinak atau liar?"

Rui Huo berpikir lama sekali sebelum menjawab. "Aku... hmmm... aku tidak makan manusia. Sebaliknya, aku sangat sayang sekali pada manusia!" Jawabnya, yang seketika membuat semuanya tambah kebingungan. "Aku sama sekali tidak jinak. Aku berbahaya! Ah, tapi aku baik, kok!"

Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan sangking bingung. "Waktu kau masih unggas, apakah kau bisa bernyanyi seperti burung kutilang? Atau kau bisa berbicara seperti burung kakaktua?" Tanya Zhou Ying.

"Aku bisa kedua-duanya! Aku bisa bernyanyi dan bisa berbicara pada saat aku masih unggas!" Jawab Rui Huo cepat. Senyum lebar karena berhasil membuat orang-orang yang lebih tua darinya bingung masih ada. "Ah, sekarang pun aku masih bisa!"

"Jadi sekarang kau ini hewan bertelur atau menyusui atau malah berkembang biak tanpa kawin sesama jenis?" Tanya Hui Ying yang sudah mulai kesal.

"Hmmm..." Rui Huo berpikir sejenak. "Sekarang aku termasuk mamalia..."

"Kau mamalia, makhluk menyusu, tapi bisa berenang?! Dan kau tidak punya sisik dan sirip?" Sergah Zhang Bao bingung. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sembari semuanya berpikir keras, tiba-tiba saja Fei Ling menyahut dengan nada sok tahu sekali. Satu tangannya mengurut-urut dagu bak orangtua bijak tengah mengurut janggutnya. "Kurasa, semua binatang bisa termasuk kategori itu..." Katanya dengan nada berwibawa bukan main, tapi malah mengundang tawa teman-temannya. "Aku pernah mendengar bahwa unggas mengalami evolusi, kemudian lama kelamaan menjadi mamalia. Jadi, kupikir semua binatang bisa menjadi jawabannya." Jawaban si gadis jenius yang terdengar terlalu ilmiah itu membuat semua jadi bingung. "Mengenai bisa berenang atau tidak, sebenarnya binatang darat pun bisa berenang meski hanya pelan-pelan saja..."

"Ah, _jiejie_! Aku tidak tanya jawaban-jawaban yang seperti itu!" Tukas Rui Huo kesal. "Ayo, siapa yang bisa menjawab?"

Fei Tiao sudah kehilangan kesabaran. "Apa kau berwarna indah?"

"Dulu iya! Aku berwarna-warni, bahkan lebih berwarna-warni ketimbang burung kakaktua!" Jawab bocah itu cepat. "Sekarang... yah... aku tidak sewarna-warni itu, sih... Hanya coklat, krem, sedikit emas dan putih dan hitam... hmmm..."

"AKU JAWABANNYA!" Seru Zhao Yun. "Kau pasti adalah burung kakaktua yang dihinggapi burung kutilang! Suatu hari kau ditelan seekor singa yang berbulu krem dan berjumbai coklat, dan karena satu dan dua hal, kau menyatu dengan singa itu! Nah, suatu kali kau dikutuk sehingga tidak bisa tinggal lagi di daratan sehingga harus berenang di laut! Benar, kan?!"

Mendengar jawaban itu, Rui Huo langsung memandang Zhao Yun seolah jendral itu si kakaktua yang hinggapi burung kutilang dan ditelan singa lalu dikutuk harus berenang di laut itu. "Jendral Zhao Yun, kau ini sebenarnya mau menjawab pertanyaanku atau ingin mendongeng, sih?" Tanyanya, yang seketika membuat lainnya tertawa pula.

"Yah, baru kali ini Zhao Yun menjawab salah!" Gurau Xu Yin. "Baiklah! Aku menyerah!"

"Ya sudahlah! Aku juga!" Hui Ying pun ikutan.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka semua menyerah. Bahkan Fei Ling yang biasanya pantang menyerah itu pun akhirnya harus mengakui ketidaktahuannya.

"Kalau begitu, sepuluh poin untukku!" Rui Huo melompat-lompat kegirangan.

"Ya! Ya! Ya! Cepat katakan jawabannya!" Mereka semua berteriak kesal.

Rui Huo menghirup nafas dalam-dalam dan membusungkan dada. "_Xiansheng_-_xiansheng_ dan _guniang_-_guniang_ sekalian, sendengkan telinga kalian karena aku tidak akan mengulangi lagi!" Katanya masih dengan kegembiraan meluap-luap. Dalam sekejap poinnya yang nol besar itu menjadi sepuluh! "Aku adalah Sang Phoenix! Aku adalah unggas yang bisa bernyanyi dan berbicara lebih hebat daripada kutilang dan kakaktua, dan dengan sayapku aku bisa terbang tinggi dan jauh sekali! Suatu saat... POOOOOFFFF! Aku menjadi manusia yang harus berlari ke sana-kemari di atas kedua kaki, tetapi aku pintar berenang! Aku sayang sekali pada manusia dan tidak akan memakan mereka! Rambutku coklat dan mataku emas, dan sekarang aku dipanggil Lu Xun!"

Lagi-lagi hening...

"MWAHAHAHAHAHA! AKU MEMANG JENIUS!" Rui Huo melompat-lompat heboh karena kegirangan. "Sudah kuduga tidak ada yang bisa menjawab! Aku memang hebat! HOREEEE! _Niang_, Yang Rui Huo telah berhasil mengharumkan nama keluarga Yang!" Katanya sambil berkali-kali membungkuk di depan ibunya yang sedari tadi menonton. Jing Ai hanya bisa tersenyum geli.

Tentu saja, ini membuat para pendengarnya gusar bukan main!

"Hei! Itu pertanyaan curang!" Tuduh Zhang Bao.

"Bukan! Bukan masalah curangnya! Kau ini bagaimana, Rui Huo?!" Omel Zhao Yun. "Bisa-bisanya kau menjadikan Lu Xun pertanyaan! Lu Xun itu Phoenix, tahu?!"

"Justru karena itu tidak apa-apa menjadikannya pertanyaan, kan?" Bantah si bocah.

"Nanti kulaporkan Lu Xun, lho! Menghinanya seperti itu, kau keterlaluan sekali!" Ancam Fei Tiao, tentu saja main-main. "Biar tahu rasa kau dimarahi Lu Xun!"

"WAAAAAA! JANGAN! JANGAN, FEI TIAO!"

Baru saja mereka seru sendiri berkelahi, pintu dibuka. Yangmei menoleh masuk dan melambaikan tangan. "Hai, semua!" Hampir selusin pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya sekarang. "Lu Xun sudah bangun dan akan kemari! Apa mau di tengah-tengah kota ada banyak orang yang mendatanginya! Jadi, aku diminta tolong olehnya datang kemari untuk memanggil kalian!"

"HOREEEEEE! Xun _gege_ akhirnya bangun!" Rui Huo-lah yang menjadi orang pertama yang menerobos pintu.

"Hei, Rui Huo! Kau jangan seenaknya sendiri saja!" Fei Ling pun mengekor dari belakang.

Zhang Bao dan Fei Tiao juga sama sekali tidak mau kalah! Zhang Bao lebih-lebih, sampai berteriak pada mereka begini rupa, "Yang paling terakhir sampai, harus pulang berjalan dengan tangan!" Akhirnya, jadilah semua ikut berlari-lari saling mendahului seolah mereka dikejar setan saja! Syukurlah jalanan tidak begitu ramai sehingga mereka bisa berlari dengan bebas tanpa menabrak siapapun. Yah, bagaimana jalanan itu bisa ramai kalau dalam beberapa hari ini adalah Phoenix yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka?

Dan benarlah ucapan Yangmei itu. Di tengah alun-alun kota, sudah ada kerumunan orang yang seperti tembok istana, mengumpul seperti pasukan semut yang mengerumuni makanan manis! Nekat dan berani mati, Rui Huo langsung merobos kerumunan itu. Tidak mau kalah Fei Ling pun menyusulnya. Para penduduk entah mengomel atau geleng-geleng kepala. Yang pasti, kedua bocah itu sama sekali tidak peduli.

"XUN _GEGEEEEEEEE_!" Rui Huo berteriak, seketika membuat entah berapa banyak pasang mata menoleh. Salah satunya adalah Lu Xun. Lebih terkejut lagi saat tiba-tiba bocah itu menerjang dan memeluknya.

"WHOA! Rui Huo! Kau mengagetkan saja!" Ujarnya sambil tertawa dan memeluk balik. Dilihatnya Fei Ling juga berlari-lari kecil menghampirinya. "Selamat pagi, Fei Ling!"

"Selamat pagi, Lu _xiansheng_!" Fei Ling menoleh ke kiri untuk menemukan beberapa orang dewasa yang mengelilingi Lu Xun. Sampai di sini, Fei Ling tidak bisa lagi menahan kekesalannya. Seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, kedatangan mereka tidak lain dan tidak bukan hanyalah untuk keuntungan sendiri saja!

Seolah kedatangan Fei Ling dan Rui Huo bukan sesuatu yang patut diperhitungkan, salah seorang dari mereka mendekati Lu Xun. Sepasang suami istri berjalan mendekatinya. "_Xiansheng_, tolonglah bantu kami." Fei Ling dan Rui Huo mendengar si suami meminta sambil menunjuk istrinya yang pucat pasi. "Istriku sedang sakit. Tolong sembuhkan dia."

Semisalkan boleh, tentu Fei Ling dan Rui Huo sudah maju dan menghentikan Lu Xun. Bukannya karena menolong itu salah, tetapi orang-orang yang meminta tolong inilah yang salah! Apa-apaan orang-orang ini? Mereka hanya akan datang kalau butuh saja. Ditambah lagi, Lu Xun tidak akan menolak menolong mereka. Tanpa tawar-menawar, segera disembuhkannya si istri. Deretan orang-orang yang ingin disembuhkan atau meminta sesuatu tidak ada habisnya. Dengan perasaan campur aduk keduanya melihat satu demi satu orang bergantian menghampiri Sang Phoenix yang entah bagaimana sekarang berada di tengah-tengah mereka.

Dan kedua bocah itu sama sekali bukan anak bodoh. Keduanya sadar bahwa setiap kali selesai menyembuhkan, Lu Xun kelihatan makin dan makin lemah saja.

Sampai akhirnya, sesudah menyembuhkan seorang anak berpenyakit demam yang dipondong ayahnya, Lu Xun kehilangan keseimbangannya.

"Xun _gege_!"

"Lu _xiansheng_!"

Entah betapa seringnya ini terjadi. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo segera memegangi Lu Xun yang nyaris jatuh dari tempatnya berpijak. Kedua lututnya seolah menolak untuk ditegakkan karena kehilangan kekuatannya. Inilah yang paling anak-anak Yang itu benci. Kenapa orang-orang ini tidak pernah mau berhenti merisaukan Sang Phoenix? Keduanya memandang sepasang mata emas yang kelihatan letih itu. Bukan letih tubuhnya tetapi yang terutama adalah pikirannya.

Dan Fei Ling serta Rui Huo tahu kenapa. Mereka selalu mendengar bisikan-bisikan ini kapanpun berpapasan dengan orang-orang Kota Perbatasan Kui.

"Enak juga ya Sang Phoenix tiba di sini! Kekuatan menyembuhkannya itu benar-benar berguna sekali untuk kita!"

"Bukan hanya itu! Sang Phoenix kan sahabat segala makhluk? Dia berguna bukan cuma bisa menyembuhkan saja!"

"Semoga dia bisa di sini lama-lama!"

Tentu saja ini membuat Fei Ling dan Rui Huo kesal, sekaligus miris sendiri. Mereka selalu dan selalu mendengarnya, sampai-sampai mereka muak sendiri. Memangnya Sang Phoenix itu apa? Barang? Binatang? Kenapa dia diperlakukan seperti sesuatu yang kalau mendatangkan manfaat maka akan mereka baru akan mendekatinya?

Dan, apakah Lu Xun tidak tahu akan hal ini? Tentu tahu, dan makanya dia terlihat letih seperti itu. Lu Xun tahu dengan pasti bahwa dia cuma dimanfaatkan. Kalau memikirkan tentang ini, kedua bocah itu hanya bisa ikut bersedih.

"Xun _gege_, beristirahatlah... Jangan memaksakan diri terus..." Ucap Rui Huo setengah berbisik tanpa bisa menahan dirinya lagi, sambil membantu Lu Xun bersandar pada sebuah pohon.

Fei Ling mengangguk dengan wajah prihatin. "Kalau seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa _xiansheng_ sakit!"

Belum sempat Lu Xun berterima kasih untuk perhatian mereka, hampir selusin anak kecil berlari menghampirinya. "_Gege_! _Gege_!" Mereka berseru bersahut-sahutan sambil berebutan memeluk Lu Xun, sampai-sampai dia jadi kewalahan sendiri. Dengan sendirinya Rui Huo dan Fei Ling terusir. "_Gege_! Ayo bermain bersama kami! Atau ceritakan dongeng yang bagus pada kami!"

"Iya! Dongeng tentang ksatria dan pahlawan-pahlawan pemberani, _gege_!" Tambah yang lainnya.

Pada saat yang sama, dua orang jendral mendekati mereka. Ma Chao dan Guan Xing. Tidak, kali ini mereka bukan datang tiba-tiba. Mereka sudah ada dari sana sejak awal, tetapi baru kini maju dan menampakkan dirinya. "Lu Xun, kau sudah lelah. Berhentilah melayani orang-orang yang tidak tahu kata puas ini." Kata Ma Chao tegas dengan setengah menyindir. "Sudikah kau jika aku bertanya sesuatu padamu?"

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata emasnya. Belum selesai ia meladeni anak-anak kecil itu, sekarang datang dua jendral ini. "Apa itu, Jendral Ma Chao?" Tanyanya seraya kedua tangannya masih sibuk mengelus anak-anak kecil yang mengelilinginya.

"Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix, Kota Perbatasan Kui ini begitu luas dan entah berapa jiwa tinggal di dalamnya." Ma Chao memulai. "Namun aku, jendral yang tidak terdidik ini, tidak dapat mengatur rakyat yang sebegini besarnya. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar mereka menurut pada peraturan?"

Sekali lagi laki-laki Wu itu hendak membuka mulutnya untuk menjawab, tahu-tahu kelompok yang lain datang lagi.

Bisa dibilang bahwa kelompok terakhir ini adalah yang kehadirannya paling tidak diharapkan oleh Fei Ling dan Rui Huo. Mereka ini adalah golongan _shifu_ dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Bukan cuma mereka berniat memperalat Sang Phoenix, mereka malah bermaksud mencelakakannya. Fei Ling awalnya tidak tahu apa-apa sampai Rui Huo menceritakan seluruh pengalamannya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang.

Hari ini agak berbeda dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Kali ini mereka benar-benar tidak peduli sopan-santun lagi, dengan jelas memperlakukan lawan bicara mereka bagaikan orang yang sepantasnya menjadi keset kaki mereka. Langkah mereka cepat dan lebar. Dan orang-orang yang mengerumuni Lu Xun? Tentu semuanya membuka jalan karena tidak berani macam-macam dengan para _shifu_ ini.

"Hei, kau!" Bentak mereka kasar. Mungkin karena kesal selama ini gagal menjatuhkan lawan mereka ini. Seketika anak-anak yang mengelilingi Lu Xun langsung bersembunyi di belakangnya karena takut. "Phoenix macam apa kau?! Kalau kau memang Phoenix yang mencintai kedamaian dan tidak menginginkan perang, kenapa kau baru tiba sekarang saat China sudah terbagi menjadi tiga kerajaan? Kenapa tidak di dinasti-dinasti sebelumnya saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja?!"

Yang lain juga ikut menuduh dengan sengit dan penuh kebencian. "Kalau kau memang Phoenix, tunjukkan itu sekarang juga! Kenapa kau masih saja menghabiskan waktu untuk orang-orang ini dan tidak segera membawa kedamaian itu?!"

"Kau cuma manusia rendah saja! Kalau kau memang Phoenix, kenapa sekarang kau kelihatan tidak lebih dari seorang Gaibang?!" Pertanyaan yang terakhir itu mereka tutup dengan gelak tawa yang sangat memanaskan hati si bocah-bocah keluarga Yang.

"_Jiejie_... semisalkan saja tadi kita bawa senjata..." Geram Rui Huo berbisik.

"Masalahnya, Rui Huo, Lu _xiansheng_ sendiri pasti akan memarahi kita kalau kita bertengkar dengan mereka." Jawab Fei Ling sambil sekilas melirik ke arah Lu Xun. Lu Xun masih saja terlihat tenang, seolah-olah itu sama sekali bukan ejekan yang mereka lontarkan. Betapa berbedanya dengan kedua bocah itu, serta teman-teman mereka yang menyaksikan dari jauh dengan penuh amarah.

Sebenarnya, inilah pekerjaan Lu Xun sehari-harinya. Menyembuhkan, mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang, bermain bersama anak-anak, bersilat lidah dengan para _shifu_, dan meladeni para jendral. Besoknya tetap sama, menyembuhkan, mengabulkan permintaan orang-orang, bermain bersama anak-anak, bersilat lidah dengan para _shifu_, dan meladeni para jendral. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo yang melihatnya hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala. Kok bisa-bisanya Lu Xun tahan dengan semua ini. Kalau itu mereka, pasti mereka akan mengusir orang-orang itu sangking kesalnya.

Untuk sesaat, Lu Xun memandang ke langit, entah apa maksudnya. Sesudah itu ia berbalik dan berjalan ke arah lusinan anak-anak yang sudah menunggunya itu. "Baiklah! Aku akan menceritakan pada kalian sebuah dongeng!" Katanya dengan senyum lembut. Anak-anak itu seketika bersorak gembira dan duduk manis.

"Hei, Lu Xun!" Ma Chao sudah siap protes, begitu juga dengan para _shifu_ di sekeliling mereka. Orang-orang yang sebenarnya datang dengan maksud minta bantuan juga hanya bisa mengerutkan kening karena Lu Xun ternyata lebih menghiraukan anak-anak yang tidak penting ini daripada mereka.

Tapi Lu Xun sama sekali tidak peduli. "Fei Ling, Rui Huo, kemarilah!" Panggilnya, yang tentu saja dituruti kedua bocah itu tanpa banyak tanya. Mereka juga ikut mendengarkan dengan seksama dongeng yang akan segera dituturkan. "Pada zaman dahulu kala, ada sebuah daerah yang dipimpin oleh tiga orang bangsawan. Bangsawan Cao-jerami, Bangsawan Zhu-bambu, dan Bangsawan Mu-kayu. Sesuai namanya, mereka memberi perintah pada para rakyat untuk sehari-harinya bekerja mengumpulkan benda-benda tersebut dan memberikannya pada mereka. Nah, upah untuk mereka adalah seperlima dari barang-barang yang sudah mereka kumpulkan itu. Jadi, yang memberikan sedikit akan mendapat sedikit, dan yang sudah kaya akan makin kaya."

"Wah!" Seorang anak menyahut. "Kenapa tidak dibayar dengan uang saja?"

Laki-laki Wu itu tersenyum. "Pada waktu itu masih belum ada uang. Orang hanya mengerti tukar-menukar barang saja." Kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Suatu kali, melihat betapa kacaunya tempat tersebut, kaisar memutuskan untuk memecat ketiga bangsawan tersebut. Untuk menggantikan mereka, ia juga mengirim seorang pangeran. Pangeran Zuan-berlian. Akhirnya, Pangeran Zuan berangkat ke daerah tersebut. Dalam perjalanannya, ia bertemu dengan banyak orang-orang miskin di pinggiran. Jadilah ia memberikan benda-benda yang dibawanya, berlian-berlian yang ada padanya, untuk orang-orang itu."

Sembari Lu Xun bertutur, lama kelamaan orang-orang di sekelilingnya mendengarkan tanpa mengeluarkan suara apapun, bahkan helaan nafas pun tidak. Para _shifu_ itu juga tidak berani mengatakan apapun.

"Pada saat yang sama..." Lu Xun berhenti sejenak, menarik nafas. "Ketiga bangsawan itu diberitahu bahwa kedudukan mereka telah dicopot dan digantikan oleh Pangeran Zuan. Karena takut, pada akhirnya Bangsawan Cao, Zhu, dan Mu menghasut dan menipu orang-orang kota bahwa berlian adalah barang yang tidak berguna dan beracun, yang bisa membuat mereka semua mati. Jadi, tiga bangsawan ini memperingatkan pada rakyat agar tidak menerima Pangeran Zuan kalau ia datang."

"Akhirnya, Pangeran Zuan sampai ke kota..." Tubuhnya kini kembali bersandar pada batang pohon yang kokoh itu. Kepalanya menengadah ke atas, seolah bisa melihat sesuatu di langit siang itu. "Rupanya, ia disambut oleh para prajurit dengan tombak teracung yang disuruh oleh ketiga bangsawan itu untuk membunuhnya. Namun, betapa terkejutnya para prajurit itu bahwa si pangeran sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti pangeran. Ia terlihat tidak ada bedanya dengan rakyat jelata yang mengikutinya. Sangking bingung, para prajurit melaporkan hal ini pada ketiga bangsawan yang memberi mereka perintah."

Sampai di sini, Lu Xun berhenti. Mata emasnya kini lurus menatap para _shifu_. Seketika itu juga nafas mereka tertahan.

Ia melanjutkan. Suaranya kali ini tidak selembut tadi. "Ketiga bangsawan itu datang dan menemukan bahwa memang Pangeran Zuan sangat sederhana sekali. Jadilah mereka bertanya padanya 'kenapa kau tidak segera datang dan berlambat-lambat dengan orang-orang rendah itu', 'kenapa tidak datang ke tengah kota melainkan daerah pinggiran dulu', 'kenapa kau tidak ada bedanya dengan rakyat-rakyat jelata itu'..."

Fei Ling dan Rui Huo saling berpandang-pandangan dan menukar senyum. Sekarang mereka mengerti maksud cerita itu.

"Dan..." Seorang anak kecil bertanya lagi. "Pangeran Zuan menjawab seperti apa?"

Lu Xun mendengar pertanyaan itu. Tetapi ketika menjawabnya, Lu Xun tidak memandang anak itu melainkan kepada para _shifu_ yang sudah mulai panas hatinya. "Dia menjawab, 'karena aku datang bukan untuk orang-orang kaya yang serba berkelimpahan. Aku datang untuk orang-orang yang bahkan tidak sanggup menolong dirinya sendiri.'" Satu kata itu menutup ceritanya.

Bagi anak-anak itu, kisah yang diceritakan Lu Xun sangat aneh sekali, dan akhirnya tidak jelas. Sementara bagi pendengar lainnya, mereka sudah menangkap cerita itu.

Lu Xun berjalan ke arah Ma Chao dan meletakkan tangannya di atas bahu jendral itu. "Jendral Ma Chao, ada dua dua cara untuk membuat orang-orang taat padamu." Katanya dengan suara yang tegas dan mantap, tetapi cukup lembut untuk sebuah nasihat. "Pertama, dengan membuat mereka takut padamu dan tunduk tanpa banyak protes. Kedua, dengan cara berlutut dan duduk sama rendah dengan mereka, menangis bersama mereka dan membalut luka-luka mereka. Cara yang pertama lebih efektif, Jendral Ma Chao. Inilah yang dipilih banyak pemimpin." Helaan nafas. "Tetapi cara kedua membutuhkan waktu yang lama. Namun ini membuat mereka tidak hanya takut tetapi juga menyayangimu. Dari dua cara ini, pilihlah mana yang kau anggap baik."

Sampai di situ, Ma Chao hanya bisa mengangguk paham.

"KAUUUUU...!" Seorang _shifu_ maju membentak dengan gusar. "Apa maksud ceritamu itu, hah?!"

Pada saat yang sama, seorang gadis kecil mengangkat tangannya. "_Gege_! Lalu bagaimana kelanjutan cerita itu?"

Seperti yang sudah-sudah, Lu Xun lebih mementingkan pertanyaan tidak penting dari anak kecil itu daripada _shifu-shifu _ yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja. "Lanjutannya, ya..." Gumamnya pelan dengan sebuah senyum. Kali ini senyuman sedih. "Karena marah, ketiga bangsawan itu membunuh si pangeran."

Detik itu juga, anak-anak itu langsung menyuarakan protesnya. "Hah? Kok bisa?" Mereka langsung heboh dan bersahut-sahutan seperti anak ayam minta makan. "_Gege_! Pangeran Zuan baik sekali! Kenapa dia harus dibunuh? Orang baik kan harusnya mendapat ganjaran yang baik pula?"

"Dan bagaimana dengan ketiga bangsawan yang jahat itu? Mereka jahat! Mereka harusnya dihukum!" Imbuh yang lainnya.

"Ketiga bangsawan itu..." Lu Xun mendesah. Saat itulah para _shifu_ sudah siap menyendengkan telinga untuk mendengarnya. Jika sampai laki-laki Wu ini mengatakan sesuatu yang sekiranya menyumpahi mereka, detik itu juga mereka akan benar-benar membunuhnya! "... perbuatan ketiga bangsawan itu akhirnya sampai ke telinga kaisar. Kaisar yang marah akhirnya membakar satu daerah yang sudah dipenuhi kejahatan itu. Para bangsawan beserta rakyat yang hartanya hanya cao-jerami, zhu-bambu, dan mu-kayu, semuanya habis dilahap api. Tetapi orang-orang yang sudah ditolong pangeran akhirnya pergi dengan membawa berlian-berlian yang berharga itu. Di tempat lain mereka hidup bahagia dengan berlian yang mereka dapat."

Bagi sebagian besar anak dan para pendengarnya, kisah akhir cerita itu sudah cukup bagus. Tetapi bagi Fei Ling dan Rui Huo sama sekali tidak.

Baguslah jika ketiga bangsawan itu mendapat ganjarannya. Lebih bagus lagi bahwa orang-orang yang menerima berlian itu pada akhirnya selamat dan hidup bahagia di tempat yang baru.

Tetapi bagaimana dengan si pangeran berlian sendiri? Apa yang ia dapatkan dari semua itu?

Bagi Fei Ling dan Rui Huo, kisah itu bukan hanya kisah yang bagian akhirnya sangat menyedihkan. Bahkan bukan hanya kisah yang tidak punya bagian akhir. Bagi mereka, itu bukan kisah sama sekali.

"Dan... bagaimana dengan si pangeran, Xun _gege_?" Rui Huo memberanikan diri untuk bertanya. Nada suaranya sedih. "Pangeran Zuan mati dibunuh seperti itu... apakah ini dongeng sedih, Xun _gege_?"

Barulah Lu Xun tersenyum, sepertinya sudah menunggu pertanyaan itu. Digenggamnya bahu Rui Huo dengan kedua tangannya. Mulutnya terbuka siap untuk mengatakan sesuatu dengan senyumnya yag merekah.

Namun... belum sepatah katapun keluar, mulutnya terkatup lagi.

Sebagai gantinya, ia tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri, Rui Huo?"

Sementara kedua bocah Yang itu masih bertanya-tanya sendiri, seruan penuh amarah membahana dari pihak _shifu-shifu_ itu. Mereka seraya berbalik, khususnya Lu Xun yang langsung awas. Kali ini orang-orang dari _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang itu benar-benar serius ingin membunuhnya.

"KAUUUU...! Gaibang rendahan tidak tahu diri!" Mereka berteriak-teriak, seketika membuat orang-orang disekeliling mereka menjadi takut. "Jadi maksudmu kau adalah pangeran yang memberikan berlian-berlian itu?! Dan kami adalah ketiga bangsawan itu?!"

Meskipun suasana mulai geger dan ricuh, Lu Xun sama sekali tidak kehilangan keberaniannya. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo langsung merapat padanya. Tetapi tentu saja ia tetap awas dan waspada. "Apakah aku salah?" Tanyanya dengan nada menantang. "Kalian mengatakan bahwa kedamaian dariku adalah omong kosong dan kekuatan menyembuhkanku adalah kekuatan kegelapan. Padahal, bukankah segala ajaran dan tuntutan kalian di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah seperti jerami, kayu, dan bambu yang akan membebani orang lain? Dan yang akan hangus ditelah api?!"

Mulailah pikiran para penduduk Kota Perbatasan Kui terbuka. Dan inilah alasan mengapa para _shifu_ itu makin berang. Gara-gara orang Wu satu ini, terbukti apa yang mereka ajarkan mengenai Sang Phoenix salah. Belum lagi dia membuat semua orang tahu kebohongan mereka.

Kali ini, tidak tanggung-tanggung lagi, masing-masing menggenggam belati yang terselip di pinggangnya.

"Penyeranah sepertimu harus mati!" Geram mereka. "Orang sepertimu-lah yang selamanya akan menodai tanah Shu!"

Dan dengan sumpahan itu, hampir selusin _shifu_ itu maju menyerangnya. Tentu saja serangan mereka tidak akan semudah itu mengenai Lu Xun. Dengan segera ia melesat dan menghindari serangan mereka.

Saat itulah, orang-orang mulai berlari menyingkir dalam ketakutan mereka. Para anak-anak mulai menangis dan mencari-cari orangtua mereka yang juga berusaha menemukan mereka. Tahu bahwa keadaan akan lebih buruk lagi jika dibiarkan, Lu Xun segera menoleh ke arah kedua jendral itu, berikut teman-temannya yang bukannya membantu orang-orang itu lari, malah berlari ke arahnya dan berusaha menolongnya dari kepungan para _shifu_!

"Jendral Ma Chao! Guan Xing! Kalian semua!" Teriaknya sembari masih menghindar dari setiap tusukan maupun sabetan belati. Keadaannya benar-benar kalut dan genting sekali! "Bawa orang-orang ini lari! Cepat! Jangan khawatirkan aku!"

Untungnya suaranya cukup keras terdengar. Jadi, begitulah mereka semua pada akhirnya membantu orang-orang yang malang itu. Ma Chao dan Guan Xing yang paling dekat langsung berusaha melarikan anak-anak kecil yang mulai kocar-kacir sangking panik.

Tapi masalah itu belum selesai untuk Lu Xun. Sekarang para _shifu_ itu sudah berhasil melingkarinya dari segala arah. Semisalkan hanya dia seorang yang berdiri di sana, sama sekali tidak masalah. Orang-orang tua ini tidak mungkin bisa melakukan ilmu meringankan tubuh. Tinggal melompat tinggi ke arah salah satu atap bangunan saja ia akan selamat. Tapi, bagaimana dengan Fei Ling dan Rui Huo?

Salah satu _shifu_ itu tertawa menang. "Menyerahlah, hei penyihir kegelapan!" Ejeknya. "Kau tidak membawa tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ itu? Bagaimana kau bisa bertarung melawan kami?"

Memang benar Lu Xun tidak membawa tongkat itu. Tapi itu tidak berarti dia tidak bersenjata. Otaknya dengan panik berusaha mencari jalan untuk menyelamatkan kedua bocah itu, tetapi dengan posturnya yang tenang ia melepaskan kain biru pemberian Zhao Yun yang terselempang di bahunya. Itulah yang ia gunakan sebagai senjata.

"Aku tidak butuh itu untuk melawan kalian." Sahut Lu Xun, rendah dan gelap.

Merasa direndahkan, segeralah para _shifu_ itu maju. Awalnya tentu saja kelihatan ini adalah pertarungan yang tidak seimbang. Bagaimana tidak? Sepuluh lawan tiga. Dan dua dari tiga itu hanyalah anak kecil yang justru butuh dilindungi. Mereka bersepuluh bersenjata belati sementara yang satu bersenjata kain.

Namun, kalau dilihat lebih dekat, sebenarnya justru pertarungan ini tidak seimbang di pihak para _shifu_ itu. Bagaimanapun, orang-orang tua ini sejak muda mengurung dirinya di dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dengan segala kenikmatan di dalamnya. Mereka tidak pernah belajar bertarung atau menghadapi bahaya apapun. Lu Xun, sebaliknya, sejak kecil sudah mempelajari ilmu bertarung. Sebagai seorang ahli strategi, ia bisa membaca gerak-gerik lawannya. Sesudah entah berapa lama malang-melintang di seluruh China di tengah kesulitan, kemampuannya telah menajam.

Para _shifu_ itu maju memberondong tanpa taktik sedikit pun. Begitu mereka sampai pada jarak yang dekat, Lu Xun menunduk, kemudian mengibaskan kainnya sehingga membelit pergelangan kaki salah satu dari antara mereka. Dengan satu _shifu_ itu jatuh bergulingan di tanah, beberapa lawan lainnya ikut jatuh terjembab karena tersandung rekannya yang jatuh itu.

Kesempatan ini segera digunakan Fei Ling dan Rui Huo untuk maju dan merebut belati-belati dari tangan mereka.

Lu Xun panik bukan buatan melihat kedua bocah itu. "Fei Ling! Rui Huo! Bahaya!"

"Tenang saja, Xun _gege_!" Balas Rui Huo cepat. "Sejak kecil kami diajari bela diri juga, kok!"

"Ya, meski kami lebih pandai menggunakan senjata panjang seperti tombak!" Sambung Fei Ling yang di tangannya sudah ada belati-belati itu.

Lu Xun menarik nafas lega. Bukan cuma dua bocah ini pintar bertarung, tetapi mereka juga bijaksana. Daripada membunuh _shifu-shifu_ itu dan membuat keributan yang tidak diinginkan, mereka berdua menggunakan senjata yang baru mereka terima untuk menakut-nakuti para _shifu_ yang lain dan membuka jalan keluar. Meskipun kedua bocah itu ingin sekali menghajar orang-orang tua yang sok ini, apalagi Rui huo yang sudah pernah melihat kekejaman mereka, mereka urung. Saat ini langkah yang paling baik adalah mencari aman. Kalau bukan mereka, setidaknya demi Lu Xun.

Kedua bocah itu sudah dengan selamat lari dari pertarungan. Tetapi bagi Lu Xun ini belum berakhir. Satu serangan yang sederhana tadi telah merobohkan beberapa orang. Ia meniarap saat seorang _shifu_ dengan agak sembarangan mengayunkan belatinya. Kesempatan itu digunakan Lu Xun untuk menjegalnya. Satu lagi _shifu_ roboh.

"Bunuh! Bunuh! Jangan biarkan dia lolos!" Teriak mereka bersahut-sahutan.

Lu Xun tidak punya cukup waktu untuk menjawab, dan memang enggan. Untuk apa? Hanya melalui pertarungan sesederhana ini saja ia bisa membunuh mereka kalau ia mau. Dengan cepat, sebelum ia menerima serangan lagi dari _shifu_ yang lain, ia mengambil belati dari yang sudah roboh. Belati itu digunakannya untuk menahan serangan tersebut! Seketika itu juga suara denting besi bertemu besi menggema-gema di udara.

_Shifu_ itu, yang beradu senjata dengannya, dengan tatapan membunuh mengeluarkan segenap kekuatannya untuk menjatuhkan belati di tangan Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tidak perlu mengeluarkan sepenuh kekuatannya. Bagaimana tidak? _Shifu_ ini adalah orang-orang tua yang sudah kehilangan tenaga masa mudanya. Sementara dia sendiri baru saja menginjak usia dua puluhan. "Dengarkan baik-baik, orang munafik." Katanya, yang seketika seperti membakar sisa tenaga lawannya. "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu, atau siapapun, untuk mencabut nyawaku!"

Dengan satu perkataan itu, dihempaskannyalah _shifu_ itu berikut belati di tangannya! Yang menonton hanya bisa memandang dengan mata terbelalak melihat orang tua itu jatuh. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak membuang waktu untuk beradu mulut atau membangga-banggakan kemenangannya. Dengan cepat, ketika orang-orang itu masih tercengang-cengang, ia menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk melompat ke satu atap bangunan.

Begitu cepatnya gerakannya, sehingga tidak ada yang tahu kemana dia lari, apalagi mengejarnya.

"Kemana bajingan itu?!" Seru para _shifu_ itu dalam berangnya. Beberapa orang yang tadi telah dijatuhkan bangkit kembali. Mereka mencari kesana-kemari tetapi tidak menemukan.

Pada saat yang sama, orang yang dicari telah menjauh dari tempat tersebut, menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuhnya untuk melompat dari satu tempat ke tempat yang lain. Sampailah Lu Xun di sebuah atap bangunan yang sangat familiar, kediaman keluarga Yang. Dilihatnya kedua bocah Yang itu, berikut teman-temannya sudah menunggu dengan perasaan resah. Di situlah kakinya berhenti dan berpijak, kemudian melompat turun ke bawah. Sampailah ia di taman kediaman keluarga Yang.

"Xun _gege_!"

"Lu _xiansheng_!"

Begitu melihat sosoknya, kedua anak itu langsung berlari dan memeluknya dengan perasaan lega bukan main.

"Lu Xun! Kau baik-baik saja?" Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya juga datang menghampiri. "Ya Tian... aku tidak menyangka mereka akan sampai mengeluarkan senjata!"

"Kau benar-benar sudah luar biasa keterlaluan, Lu Xun!" Sahut Zhang Bao, bukan dengan nada marah atau mengomel melainkan rasa heran dan takjub. "Belum pernah sekalipun aku melihat para _shifu_ itu sampai mengeluarkan senjatanya!"

Xu Yin, dengan tangan terlipat, menyambung. "Tapi yang para _shifu_ itu lakukan sudah sangat melanggar hukum! Mereka harusnya dapat ditutut karena telah melakukan tindak kriminal dengan mencoba melakukan pembunuhan!" Jelasnya lugas.

Sampai di sini, tidak bisa tidak Lu Xun berhenti dan memandang gadis Gaibang itu. Kenapa Xu Yin bisa bicara dengan sangat lancar mengenai soal hukum? Bukankah biasanya para Gaibang adalah orang-orang yang tidak begitu mengerti hukum? Bertambah lagi satu kecurigaan di benak Lu Xn mengenai gadis misterius ini.

Hui Ying, dengan cepat, langsung menyanggah. "Sebenarnya mereka tidak bisa dituntut semudah itu." Desahnya penuh kekesalan. "Bagaimanapun, kondisi Lu Xun sekarang adalah sebagai buronan yang tengah diburu. Tindakan para _shifu_ itu, kalau dipandang dari segi hukum, sebenarnya tidak salah!" Dengan sebuah dengusan panjang ia memandang kepada mereka semua. "Justru kita inilah yang sebenarnya pelanggar hukum, karena kita berpihak pada orang yang dicap sebagai penjahat!"

Meski mengatakan begitu, semua yakin bahwa jendral wanita ini tidak bermaksud membuat mereka berbalik. Sebaliknya, ia menyatakan keadaan genting mereka dan memperingatkan. Zhao Yun, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying yang memang sejak awal juga adalah buronan tidak begitu membutuhkan peringatan itu. Tetapi yang lainnya, Fei Tiao dan Xu Yin mungkin akan terkena imbasnya. Yang paling berpengaruh mungkin adalah Zhang Bao dan Hui Ying sendiri yang adalah jendral, mungkin mereka akan berakhir seperti Zhao Yun. Dan bagaimana dengan keluarga Yang? Bukankah mereka adalah keluarga terpandang yang selalu mendukung Shu sebagai mata-mata dengan cara berdagang antar kerajaan? Jika sampai mereka ketahuan memihak pada seorang penjahat, entah apa yang menimpa keluarga mereka.

Tiba-tiba saja semuanya menjadi hening

Rui Huo memandang kakak perempuannya. Si kakak perempuan akhirnya mengangguk. Rui Huo maju, kemudian menarik tangan Lu Xun. "Xun _gege_, ayo ikut kami berdua. Ada yang ingin kami tunjukkan."

Semuanya, bahkan termasuk Lu Xun sendiri, tentu bingung. Tetapi toh Lu Xun tetap berdiri dan mengikuti Rui Huo masuk ke dalam ruangan dalam. Begitu mereka akan mengikuti, Fei Ling langsung menghalangi dengan membungkuk. "Maaf... ini sangat rahasia dan hanya Lu _xiansheng_ yang boleh tahu. Bisakan aku mohon agar tidak ada yang ikut?" Tanyanya meminta. Akhirnya, dengan penuh pengertian mereka menurut. Fei Ling pun masuk mengikuti Rui Huo dan Lu Xun.

Ketiganya tiba di sebuah ruangan yang seperti tempat menyimpan segala barang berharga dan rahasia. Lu Xun menoleh ke kiri dan kanan, merasa tempat ini seperti museum saja. Tempat itu hening dan gelap, sama sekali tidak dimasuki cahaya matahari. Kedua bocah itu menuntun Lu Xun ke sebuah ruangan yang lebih dalam lagi dan yang lebih rahasia, yang dibatasi dengan sebuah tirai.

Cahaya lilin yang remang-remang menambah suasana misterius tersebut.

"Masuklah, Lu _xiansheng_." Kata Fei Ling seraya membuka tirai tersebut.

Rupanya Jing Ai sudah menunggu di dalam. Ia tengah membuka kunci sebuah lemari dengan teliti, sama sekali tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran tiga orang tamu tersebut. Ditariknya sebuah kotak yang mewah, dan diletakkannya di atas meja tempat ketiga orang itu telah melingkarinya.

"Yang _furen_...?" Gumam Lu Xun penuh rasa penasaran sementara Jing Ai membuka kotak tersebut. Di dalamnya terdapat tiga buah kantung.

Jing Ai menyerahkan kantung tersebut. Satu untuk Lu Xun, satu untuk kedua anaknya, dan satu untuk dirinya sendiri. Barulah ia mulai menjelaskan. "Melalui ramalan leluhur yang kami pelajari, aku dan suamiku mengetahu satu hal, bahwa Sang Phoenix akan muncul dalam wujud yang jauh dari perkiraan serta akan berseteru dengan pemerintah Shu. Karena itulah, suamiku telah meninggalkan pesan pada kami semua mengenai apa yang harus dilakukan jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi. Kantung yang berisi pesan itu hanya boleh dibuka jika keadaan sudah tidak bisa diperbaiki lagi." Dengan penjelasan singkat itu, dibukanya kantungnya. Kedua anak Yang itu juga melakukannya. Lu Xun, meskipun tidak sepenuhnya paham, membukanya juga.

Di dalam kantung tersebut terdapat surat untuk masing-masing penerimanya. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo-lah yang paling awal membukanya.

"Ini yang dituliskan _die_," Ujar Fei Ling sambil membacakan surat tersebut. "'_Fei Ling, Rui Huo, kau tidak perlu bertanya-tanya atau bersedih melihat orang-orang yang hendak mencelakakan Sang Phoenix. Kita semua sudah mengetahui hal itu. Sekarang, inilah yang harus kalian lakukan. Salah satu dari kalian harus pergi ke Cheng Du dan mencari Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dan Gongzhu Liu Yan Lu. Jika kau mengatakan siapa kau sebenarnya, mereka akan menerimamu. Pinjamlah tusuk konde bunga Luolan milik gongzhu, dan pergilah bersama Perdana Mentri untuk menghadap Yang Mulia Kaisar. Bakarlah tusuk konde itu di depan mata kaisar, kemudian berkorbanlah sedikit dengan mencapkan tusuk konde itu pada punggung tangan kalian. Sesudah itu, Yang Mulia Kaisar tentu tahu apa yang harus beliau lakukan._'"

Rui Huo menggantikan kakaknya membaca lanjutannya. "_'Dan salah satu dari kalian, pergilah mengikuti Sang Phoenix itu. Bukan untuk melindungi atau menasihatinya, sebab apakah Sang Phoenix butuh kau perlindungan dan nasihat? Tetapi kau pergilah mengikutinya dan lihatlah segala kelakuannya. Pada saatnya nanti, berdirilah sebagai keluarga Yang dan jadilah saksi jika diperlukan, apakah Sang Phoenix itu benar-benar seperti yang ia katakan atau tidak. Sekarang tentu kalian tahu kenapa aku dan ibumu mengajari kalian ilmu bela diri sejak masa kecilmu.'_" Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Surat itu ditutup dengan kalimat-kalimat yang tegas. "_'Dan kalian mengeluh harus melakukan ini? Jangan kira karena kau adalah anak keluarga Yang, maka kau akan selamat entah dari tombak dan pedang orang-orang Shu, atau dari api Sang Phoenix. Sebab semisalkan sekarang pun kalian berdiam diri, Sang Phoenix bisa menyelamatkan dirinya sendiri. Dan kita semua justru akan celaka karena tidak melakukan apapun. Justru untuk saat inilah kalian menjadi anak keluarga Yang'._"

Dan kalimat terakhir yang dibacakan keduanya bersamaan malah lebih tegas lagi. "_'Di dunia ini, kejahatan terbesar adalah orang baik yang tidak melakukan apa-apa.'_"

Lu Xun mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu, sebenarnya ini akan lebih muda lagi." Katanya. "Sebenarnya, tusuk konde milik Yan Lu ada pada Zhou Ying sekarang." Secara singkat, ia menceritakan bagaimana Zhou Ying bisa mendapatkan benda berharga tersebut.

"Baiklah kalau begitu!" Sahut Fei Ling penuh semangat. "Akulah yang akan pergi ke Cheng Du! Aku akan meminjam tusuk konde itu dari Zhou _guniang_!"

"Kalau begitu, aku yang ikut dengan Xun _gege_!" Rui Hup juga ikut memutuskan.

Selanjutnya, Jing Ai-lah yang membacakan surat untuknya. "_'Jing Ai, kita telah menyimpan rahasia Ibusuri yang bisa membuat Shu dalam sekejap runtuh. Tetapi pekara yang sekarang terjadi akan mendatangkan celaka yang lebih besar lagi jika kita tidak membeberkannya. Beritahukanlah semua yang kita tahu mengenai Ibusuri pada Sang Phoenix. Biarlah dia mengetahui kebenarannya.'_" Ia berhenti sejenak dan melirik ke arah Lu Xun. Lu Xun mengangguk sekali, seolah mengatakan padanya bahwa ia sudah melakukannya. "_'Dan ingatlah ramalan leluhur yang terpasang di Bai Di Cheng-Istana Bai Di dan FengHuang Xian-Kota FengHuang... Jika kita semua terpaksa harus mati, maka biarlah kita mati.'_"

Surat itu ditutup dengan tajam tetapi menggantung. Alih-alih mendengar kata ramalan leluhur di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, Lu Xun mengerutkan kening. "_Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?" Tanyanya. "Ramalan leluhur apa yang ada di sana? Dan apa yang dimaksudkan ramalan itu?"

"Kau pasti pernah membacanya, Lu Xun, tetapi tidak menyadarinya." Jawab Jing Ai sebelum membacakan ramalan itu dengan hafal di luar kepala.

"_Feng xia er qin_-Ketika berpapasan dengan musim panas, tangkaplah  
><em>Yu la er zhi<em>-Ketika menemukan sang korban, kuasailah  
><em>Ting chao er yuan<em>-Ketika arus terdengar, melingkarlah  
><em>Jian xin er ji<em>-Ketika surat terlihat, diamlah"

"Apa itu juga ramalan leluhur?" Potong Lu Xun cepat, penuh rasa penasaran. "_Ting chao er yuan. Jian xin er ji_-Ketika arus terdengar, melingkarlah. Ketika surat terlihat, diamlah. Bukankah itu hanyalah salah satu teka-teki _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Bagaiman mungkin itu adalah ramalan leluhur?"

"Itu adalah ramalan leluhur." Jing Ai tetap berkata dengan ketegasan yang sama. "Mengenai artinya, kami semua tidak ada yang mengerti. Kaulah yang harus memecahkannya sendiri, Lu Xun. Tetapi satu hal yang kami tahu adalah arus itu."

Sepasang mata emas mengerjap kebingungan. "Arus...?"

Jing Ai menghela nafas panjang. "Arus itu adalah pasukan yang besar, entah darimana datangnya. Pasukan ini akan segera menyerang Shu. Kami tidak mengerti kenapa dan apa tujuan pasukan ini datang. Tetapi satu hal yang pasti. Jika hal itu benar-benar terjadi, maka yang terjadi adalah _yuan ji_-mati. Karena itulah suamiku, Yang _xiansheng_, mengatakan 'Jika kita semua terpaksa harus mati, maka biarlah kita mati.'"

Detik itu juga nafas Lu Xun tertahan. Kantung itu terlepas, jatuh di atas lantai. Jantungnya serasa berhenti berdetak karena dicabut keluar dari rongga dadanya. Tangannya berhenti di atas meja, seolah mencari sandaran.

"Kenapa...?" Suara itu bergetar, sama seperti cahaya lilin yang menerangi ruangan. Keluhannya lebih tepat ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri daripada kepada ketiga pendengarnya. "Pasukan yang besar akan menyerang Shu...? Akan terjadi perang lagi...?"

Itu jugalah yang ada di pikiran kedua anak kecil itu. Tetapi mereka lebih lagi. Kenapa justru akan terjadi perang di Shu, bukankah Sang Phoenix sedang berada di tengah-tengahnya? Apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi? Apakah karena Shu menolak Sang Phoenix, menolak kedamaian itu sendiri, maka kini yang datang padanya adalah peperangan? Mungkin saja. Mungkin ini adalah hukuman langit untuk mereka yang hendak mencelakakan Sang Phoenix.

Meski gagal bersimpati dengan perasaan Lu Xun, kedua bocah itu melihatnya dengan wajah penuh keputusasaan membuka surat untuknya. "T-tidak mungkin...! Ini tidak boleh terjadi...!" Suaranya lirih dan lemah, tetapi penuh emosi.

Kenapa masih saja Sang Phoenix ini peduli? Adalah hal yang wajar jika ia menuntut kehancuran Shu karena perlakukan mereka semua padanya. Jadi... kenapa masih mengharapkan kebaikan bagi Shu ini?

"Apa yang tertulis di dalamnya, Lu Xun?" Tanya Jing Ai. Kedua bocah itu sudah tak sabar ingin mendengarnya.

Lu Xun, dan ketiga orang lainnya, harus kecewa saat surat tersebut terbuka.

"Kosong..."

"Kosong?!"

Diletakkannya surat itu di atas meja. Memang benar. Hanya selembar kertas yang bersih tanpa coretan apapun. Tidak ada tulisan di dalamnya.

Fei Ling dan Rui Huo berebutan melihat surat tersebut. "Lho? Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa _die_ tidak menuliskan apapun?"

"Apa artinya ini...?" Lu Xun bergumam dengan penuh keheranan. Kepalanya menggeleng perlahan oleh ketidaktahuannya.

"Mungkin artinya..." Jing Ai menoleh sekilas pada surat kosong tersebut. "Suamiku tahu semua ini hanyalah rencananya saja. Ia bisa merencakan ini untuk kami sekeluarga. Tetapi kau, Phoenix, tidak bisa diatur olehnya, oleh siapapun di kaki langit ini." Katanya tegas dan datar. "Rencanamu bukanlah rencana kami. Jalanmu bukan jalan kami. Kaulah yang menentukan dan melakukan apa yang yang anggap baik."

Lu Xun hanya mengangguk. Tangannya masih menggenggam surat kosong tersebut.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Begitu, ya? Kalau begitu, bawalah saja denganmu, Fei Ling!"

Sesampainya di luar, ketiga orang itu segera membicarakan rencana mereka pada yang lainnya. Fei Ling meminta agar Zhou Ying bersedia meminjamkan tusuk konde itu. Awalnya tentu saja semuanya bertanya ada apa dengan benda tersebut. Fei Ling dan Rui Huo tidak mengatakan apapun, tentu karena mereka sendiri tidak diberitahu rahasia itu oleh ibu mereka. Lu Xun, yang tahu tentang tusuk konde itu, hanya diam saja. Suatu saat toh mereka pasti akan menemukannya, tetapi tidak sekarang.

"Fei Ling akan pergi ke Cheng Du seorang diri?" Zhang Bao bertanya dengan mata mendelik. "Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut bersama Fei Ling! Bisa berbahaya sekali kalau seorang gadis menempuh perjalan sejauh itu sendirian!"

"Kalau begitu, aku juga akan ikut!" Fei Tiao maju.

Tentu saja kesediaan kedua teman ini menemaninya membuat gadis itu senang. Tidak peduli seberapanpun beraninya seorang Fei Ling, tetapi lebih baik pergi bersama teman-teman daripada seorang diri, kan? "Terima kasih banyak Zhang Bao, Fei Tiao!" Katanya sambil bergantian membungkuk pada kedua orang itu. "Baiklah! Kita bertiga akan ke Cheng Du!"

"Dan kau akan ikut dengan kami, Rui Huo?" Tanya Zhao Yun.

Rui Huo mengangguk. "Ya! Aku akan ikut kemanapun kalian pergi!"

"Aku juga! Aku akan tetap ikut dengan kalian berempat!" Hui Ying maju dan bersoja. "Masalahnya, kalian akan kemana sekarang?"

Begitu mendengar pertanyaan ini, dengan resah Xu Yin melirik ke arah Zhao Yun. Ia masih ingat beberapa hari yang lalu meminta Zhao Yun kembali ke Wen Shan untuk bertemu dengan ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Sampai detik ini, Zhao Yun tetap saja tidak memberikan jawaban apapun, seolah percakapan itu tidak pernah terjadi. Zhao Yun dengan ragu-ragu membalas tatapan kawan lamanya itu, tetapi dengan cepatnya menunduk lagi.

Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Hui Ying, dan Rui Huo bingung karena tidak ada jawaban apapun. Mereka sendiri juga tidak tahu harus pergi kemana sesudah meninggalkan Kota Perbatasan Kui.

Tapi Lu Xun menyadari percakapan Zhao Yun dan Xu Yin yang hanya terjadi lewat tatapan mata itu. Ia sudah tahu pertentangan apa yang ada di pikiran kedua temannya. Khususnya Zhao Yun. Perang di dalam batinnya masih saja membuatnya bimbang. Dan Lu Xun tidak ingin kebimbangan itu berlangsung selama-lamanya.

Jadi, ia maju. "Kita akan ke Wen Shan." Katanya tegas. Semuanya mendelik terkejut tetapi dengan alasan yang berbeda. "Kita akan melewati Sui Ding dan Nan Jiang."

Zhao Yun, sahabatnya itu, tidak dapat berkata apa-apa sangking terperanjat, tetapi juga penuh kemarahan.

"Tapi... apakah tidak terlalu jauh?" Tanya Hui Ying.

Lu Xun menoleh ke arah jendral itu sambil tersenyum tipis. "Maaf, Hui Ying... ada sesuatu yang perlu kami lakukan di sana." Tetapi ia tidak menawarkan penjelasan apapun. Zhao Yun sudah cukup gusar mendengar keputusan itu, tidak perlu membeberkan segala rahasianya lagi. Lu Xun sudah membulatkan keputusannya. Besok ia harus membicarakan ini dengan Zhao Yun, suka atau tidak suka.

Dengan demikian, mereka meninggalkan rumah yang menyenangkan tersebut. Bagi Fei Ling dan Rui Huo, ini seperti perpisahan yang, meski mungkin tidak panjang, tetapi pasti akan membuat mereka rindu. Sementara yang lainnya sudah berjalan pergi, kedua bocah itu masih menoleh ke belakang, benar-benar menikmati waktu mereka untuk melihat rumah tempat mereka tinggal tersebut.

Lu Xun berhenti, menoleh ke belakang ke arah mereka. Seolah Lu Xun memanggilnya, kedua bocah itu dengan cepat berbalik, kemudian berlari-lari kecil ke arahnya. Wajah mereka tersenyum lebar seperti biasa.

Dipandanginya kedua anak yang berjalan sebelah-menyebelah dengannya, dengan kedua tangan mereka menggandengnya. Lu Xun mendesah lega.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik..."

Itulah hari kelima.

* * *

><p>That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~ <em>Zai jian<em>!


	86. Children of Saturday

Update! No comment, dah~ Happy reading aja~

* * *

><p>Yang terbaik selalu dikhususkan untuk yang terakhir.<p>

Ada beberapa orang yang terbiasa makan nasi dulu sampai habis, kemudian menyisakan lauk-lauk yang enak untuk dimakan terakhir. Kalau ada pertunjukkan, biasanya tarian atau lagu yang paling indah akan dipersiapkan sebagai penghujung acara. Dalam cerita-cerita dongeng pun, biasanya si pahlawana atau ksatria akan muncul di saat-saat terakhir untuk mengalahkan para penjahat.

Dan mungkin begitu pula dengan bentangan alam semesta yang tak berujung ini. Yang pertama cahaya, kemudian air dan cakrawala. Tanah dan pepohonan, segala benda penerang di angkasa luas, satwa penguasa laut dan langit. Tetapi itu masih belum semuanya. Yang terbaik belum juga tiba. Sampai di saat yang tepat, para satwa penguasa hutan rimba mengiringi kedatangannya. Sepasang kakinya berpijak di atas tanah, tetapi ia bukan kera. Larinya gesit dan lincah, tetapi ia bukan rusa. Sepasang mata yang tajam di wajahnya, tetapi ia bukan elang. Kedua pasang tangannya dapat membangun bendungan dan bangunan-bangunan yang lebih hebat dari itu, tetapi ia bukan berang-berang.

Itulah manusia, yang terbaik dari segala yang ada di alam semesta ini. Mungkin ia hanya setitik debu dibandingkan seluruh angkasa dan gugusan-gugusan bintang di dalamnya. Tetapi itu tidak menyangkali fakta bahwa ia adalah yang terakhir, dan juga yang terbaik dari semuanya. Ia adalah penguasa dari bumi tempat kakinya berpijak dan langit tempatnya berteduh. Mungkin ia bukan pusat dari alam semesta, bukan pula yang pertama dari segala alam semesta itu. Tetapi mungkin ia adalah tujuan segala alam semesta ini ada.

Guan Xing terdiam. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir Lu Xun dan yang lainnya tinggal di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Nanti sore mereka akan berangkat dan meninggalkan kota. Kata-kata laki-laki Wu itu, beberapa hari yang lalu saat masih di Kota Yong An, kembali berputar-putar dalam ingatannya.

"_Lain kali, jangan memanggilku 'Sang Phoenix' kalau kau tidak benar-benar tahu artinya."_

Betapa kagetnya jendral itu saat mendengarnya. Bagaimana mungkin dia, satu-satunya jendral Shu selain dari adik perempuannya yang menghabiskan beberapa tahun masa hidupnya di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang untuk belajar, dikatakan tidak mengerti arti 'Sang Phoenix'? Dan lebih ironis lagi bahwa Sang Phoenix-lah yang mengatakannya.

Meski demikian, Guan Xing tidak memungkiri bahwa ternyata ada banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu. Karena itulah ia ada di sini, di depan kamar Lu Xun pagi-pagi benar. Ia hendak bertemu dengannya, kemudian bertanya segala hal ini sebelum ia benar-benar pergi. Namun entah bagaimana nyalinya yang tadi sudah susah payah dikumpulkan hilang. Sekali lagi ia harus mengulangi perjuangannya dari awal.

Diketuknya pintu itu dengan takut-takut. Satu kali... dua kali... tidak ada jawaban.

Mungkin Lu Xun masih tidur. Tidak heran.

Guan Xing menghela nafas panjang dan berbalik. Satu hal yang ia tidak sadar adalah orang dibalik pintu itu mendengar ketukannya, dan sekarang tengah berjalan untuk membukakan pintu baginya.

"Guan Xing?"

Demi mendengar suara Lu Xun, jendral itu berbalik. Lu Xun berdiri di depan pintu dan tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Masuklah..." Dengan ramah, laki-laki Wu itu mengundangnya masuk. Guan Xing melangkah dengan ragu, namun toh akhirnya menuruti apa yang Lu Xun katakan. Lu Xun mempersilahkannya duduk di sebuah kursi, sementara ia sendiri menutup pintu sebelum duduk pula di hadapan jendral itu. "Kau ingin membicarakan sesuatu denganku, Guan Xing?" Tanya Lu Xun seolah dengan mudah dapat membaca pikirannya.

Sebenarnya, sudah sejak awal ia ingin berbincang-bincang seperti ini dengan Lu Xun. Sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu, sejak percakapannya dengan Yangmei, sejak perdebatannya dengan Zhao Yun dan dua jendral Kota Yong An itu, dan sesudah hampir sepekan yang telah berlalu di Kota Perbatasan Kui.

Guan Xing dengan cepat berusaha menyusun kata-kata yang akan diucapkannya. "Lu Xun, sejak bertemu denganmu, aku terus memikirkan satu hal." Katanya langsung menerjang pokok permasalahan. "Maafkan aku jika ini membuatmu marah. Tetapi seringkali aku berpikir bahwa kau, Sang Phoenix, sama sekali tidak diperlukan di dunia ini. Kenapa harus ada kau untuk memperoleh kedamaian? Bukankah jika semua orang melakukan kebaikan dan menaati hukum, maka tidak akan pernah ada perang?"

Lu Xun tetap diam mendengarkan, dengan mata emasnya yang lembut terus menatap jendral itu. Ia sama sekali tidak berniat untuk menginterupsi.

Ini cukup memberi keberanian pada Guan Xing untuk melanjutkan. "Dan tidak hanya itu. Sebelum meninggalkan Kota Yong An, aku sempat bercakap-cakap dengan Zhao Yun dan yang lainnya(1). Mereka bilang ada sesuatu dalam dirimu, Sang Phoenix, yang menjadikan apakah segala sesuatu itu baik atau jahat. Dan kedamaian itu, apakah kedamaian itu baik karena kau bilang begitu, ataukah kau bilang kedamaian itu baik karena memang itu baik."

Untuk beberapa saat lamanya Guan Xing tidak melanjutkan. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan reaksi lawan bicaranya. Sekali lagi, Lu Xun tidak tertarik untuk menginterupsi atau memotong pembicaraannya. Ia dengan tulus ingin mendengarnya. Itu saja.

"Akhirnya Zhao Yun mengatakan bahwa semua itu bukan terletak pada kata-katamu semata, atau tindakan itu semata." Lanjut si jendral. Suaranya mulai terdengar goyah. "Tetapi dari keberadaanmu. Sang Phoenix adalah kedamaian. Karena itulah kedamaian itu baik."

Itulah penutup dari penuturan Guan Xing.

"Dan...?" Lu Xun berbicara, akhirnya. Senyuman itu masih tersungging di bibirnya.

"Aku ingin tahu, Lu Xun." Jawab Guan Xing cepat. "Apa itu yang ada pada dirimu, sampai-sampai kau bisa membawa kedamaian? Apa keberadaan yang ada dalam Sang Phoenix itu, sampai-sampai dapat menentukan kebaikan dan hukum? Kenapa kau bisa memiliki bahkan memberikan kedamaian, tetapi kami tidak, tidak peduli seberapapun kami berbuat baik dan menaati hukum?"

Pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi. Tetapi satu hal yang Lu Xun tahu pasti adalah ketulusan Guan Xing. Jendral di depannya ini tidak seperti para _shifu_ yang hendak mejebaknya. Ia memang sungguh-sungguh bertanya karena ingin tahu.

Sejenak Lu Xun menengadah ke atas, mengingat-ingat masa lalu yang rasanya telah berlalu beribu-ribu tahun, meski sebenarnya baru beberapa minggu lalu. Guan Xing... betapa ketulusannya mirip dengan kakaknya! Begitulah pikiran Lu Xun dalam hati. Semisalkan ia dan Guan Ping memiliki kesempatan untuk duduk bersama seperti ini dan membicarakan segalanya, seperti yang ia lakukan dengan Guan Xing sekarang, tentu tidak akan berakhir seperti itu, kan?

"Guan Xing..." Jawabnya setengah menerawang. "Bagaimana menurutmu tentang bunuh diri?"

Untuk sejenak jendral berpikiran tajam itu berpikir. "Sesudah kau bertanya, barulah aku memikirkannya." Guan Xing mengakui. "Kurasa... itu... tidak boleh dilakukan."

"Kenapa?"

"Hah?"

"Kenapa bunuh diri tidak boleh dilakukan?" Lu Xun mengulangi sekali lagi. "Orang yang bunuh diri tidak berbuat jahat pada orang lain. Dia juga tidak melanggar hukum. Kalau kau bilang semua hanya tergantung perbuatan baik dan menaati hukum, kenapa kau bilang bunuh diri tidak boleh dilakukan?" Tanyanya. "Bahkan... berbeda darimu, justru ada banyak orang yang mengatakan bunuh diri itu boleh, dengan alasan itu tidak merugikan orang lain."

Guan Xing terdiam. Entah harus mengatakan apa.

Melihat Guan Xing yang menunduk seperti itu, Lu Xun tahu suasana ini tidak akan menyenangkan. Ia seperti tengah mengguruinya. Tidak, bukan ini yang ia inginkan.

Jadi, Lu Xun berdiri, menggambil dua buah cangkir dan menuangkan teh. Satu ia berikan pada Guan Xing. "Minumlah." Katanya. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela dan membuka tirainya, hingga sinar matahari pagi menyeruak masuk. Suasana di antara mereka pun mencair, hingga percakapan itu adalah percakapan layaknya dua orang teman lama.

"Dan... tentang perbudakan?" Tanya Lu Xun lagi. Nada suaranya seperti percakapan ringan seorang sahabat.

Guan Xing yang tengah meneguk tehnya langsung memalingkan wajah pada lawan bicaranya. "Itu juga tidak seharusnya terjadi, kan?"

"Kenapa?" Seperti tadi, Lu Xun menanyakan hal yang sama. "Kalau kau menentang perbudakan, pikirkan apa saja yang harus kau tentang. Kau menetang hukum dan kebaikan. Perbudakan sudah menjadi hukum sehari-hari di China ini. Apakah kau akan menentang pemerintah?"

"Tapi... kupikir..." Jendral muda itu menjawab ragu. "... setidaknya itu adalah perbuatan baik, kan?"

Lu Xun tersenyum kecil. "Hmmm... tidak baik juga." Sahutnya. "Perbudakan adalah sistem yang dibuat nenek moyang, kan? Menentangnya perbudakan, berarti kau menentang kehendak leluhur. Bahkan kau merusak sistem masyarakat yang sudah ada sejak dahulu kala. Apakah kau pikir itu adalah hal yang baik? Dan kau berharap para budak-lah yang akan menganggapmu baik? Tidakkah kau lupa bahwa dalam hukum budak adalah seperti harta benda milik majikannya?"

Tanpa mengatakan apapun, Guan Xing menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu? Menentang perbudakan bukan hanya melanggar hukum, tetapi juga tidak baik dalam masyarakat. Lalu, kenapa tadi kau menjawab perbudakan sebenarnya tidak boleh?" Lu Xun bertanya, sebelum kembali menuangkan teh pada cangkir Guan Xing yang sudah kosong. "Dan tentang bunuh diri, kau juga belum menjawabnya..."

"Aku... aku tidak tahu." Guan Xing mati kata. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk mengatakan bahwa Guan Xing sudah ingin mendengar jawabannya. Bagaimanapun, ia berada di sini bukan untuk berdiskusi dengan Lu Xun. Ia hanya mengharapkan sebuah jawaban untuk segala pertanyaannya.

Untuk sesaat, hanya keheninganlah yang memenuhi ruangan tersebut. Bagi Lu Xun, ini adalah keheningan yang menyenangkan. Keheningan yang sangat wajar ditemukan di antara percakapan dua orang sahabat, dimana mereka menggunakan keheningan itu untuk merenung sendiri-sendiri. Namun bagi Guan Xing, keheningan ini adalah penantian yang menyesakkan.

Tak tahan lagi, jendral itu pun menyuarakan keingintahuannya. "Lu Xun, tolong beritahu aku!"

Jendral itu juga sudah menyiapkan diri jika ia harus kecewa. Zhou Ying pernah mengatakan bahwa Lu Xun bisa saja akan menjawab 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri' untuk pertanyaan yang diajukan padanya. Mungkin kali ini Lu Xun juga akan mengatakan hal yang sama padanya.

Namun syukurlah, kalimat itu tidak keluar dari mulut Lu Xun.

"Guan Xing, apakah kau sadar bahwa di alam semesta ini sebenarnya ada tiga sumbu? Namun sayangnya kita hanya melihat dua sumbu saja, sumbu utara-selatan dan sumbu timur-barat. Sumbu utara-selatan seperti arah depan-belakang, dan timur-barat seperti kiri-kanan." Jawab Lu Xun. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Tangannya bergerak untuk membantunya berkomunikasi. "Sama juga dengan yang kau tanyakan. Kadang kala kita hanya melihat sesuatu berdasarkan baik-jahat dan melanggar hukum-menaati hukum. Padahal ada sumbu lain. Sumbu ketiga. Sumbu yang tidak terlihat, tetapi jauh-jauh lebih penting daripada dua sumbu itu." Jelasnya perlahan dengan tenang.

Sekali lagi, jendral itu menunjukkan keingintahuan yang tulus. "Apa itu?"

Lu Xun tersenyum senang, seperti telah menunggu pertanyaan itu. "Seperti dalam alam semesta ini ada sumbu ketiga yang sering juga dilupakan, yaitu sumbu langit-bumi..." Di dalam suaranya yang tegas namun lembut itu, Guan Xing mendapatkan jawabannya. "... sumbu yang terpenting yang sering terlupakan adalah kebenaran-kesalahan."

Itulah jawaban yang membuka pikiran Guan Xing. Jendral itu terhenyak. Baru kali ini hal itu sampai kepadanya.

Kebenaran...? Itukah yang berada di atas segala kebaikan dan hukum?

"Iya. Bunuh diri dan perbudakan itu salah. Tidak peduli bahwa hal itu tidak melanggar atau bahkan sesuai hukum dan dianggap masyarakat sebagai hal baik, tetap saja keduanya salah." Lanjut Lu Xun saat melihat Guan Xing yang masih tertegun mendengarnya. "Tetapi inilah kebenaran itu, bahwa setiap manusia itu berharga. Mereka semua memiliki nilai yang sama. Tidak ada satupun yang lebih rendah dari yang lainnya. Kebenaran itulah yang membuatmu mengatakan perbudakan tidak boleh, Guan Xing, bahkan meski kau tahu menentangnya berarti kau melanggar hukum dan dipandang tidak baik(2)."

Lu Xun berdiri, berjalan mendekati jendral itu dan memegang kedua pundaknya. "Kau mengerti sekarang, Guan Xing? Inilah alasan kenapa tidak ada yang bisa memiliki kedamaian, bahkan semisalkan mereka berbuat baik dan tidak melanggar hukum. Ada sesuatu yang lebih tinggi di atas keduanya. Kebenaran." Jelasnya. Bisa saja ia menjelaskan mengenai apa yang Jing Ai jelaskan padanya, mengenai empat hubungan yang memerlukan kedamaian itu. Tetapi Guan Xing tidak membutuhkan pengetahuan itu. Ia cukup mengerti sampai di sini saja. "Dan kau... apakah kau tahu segala kebenaran?"

Sekali lagi, Guan Xing menggeleng. Ia menengadahkan wajahnya memandang Lu Xun.

Yang dipandangi oleh jendral itu kembali membuka mulut. Kali ini ia berkata-kata dengan suara yang sedih. "Guan Xing, kau tahu apa yang terjadi kalau orang tidak tahu kebenaran? Orang yang cukup rendah hati untuk mengatakan bahwa ia tidak mengerti apa-apa adalah orang yang mengetahui kebenaran. Sebaliknya, orang yang tidak mengetahui kebenaran akan menjadikannya seorang yang sombong."

Jendral muda itu tidak tahu kemana pembicaraan ini akan bermuara. Ia berusaha membaca pikiran Lu Xun sampai-sampai lupa untuk menanggapinya. Apakah Lu Xun sedang mengatainya orang yang sombong? Mungkin iya. Tetapi mungkin juga tidak.

Guan Xing sendiri tidak sadar bahwa Lu Xun memberikan tatapan yang sama padanya.

"Segala kejahatan dan sifat buruk di dalam diri manusia akan membuatnya menjadi seperti binatang." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Hawa nafsu, keserakahan, keegoisan, amarah, kemalasan, iri hati, semua itu akan membuat seseorang tak ubahnya dengan binatang. Tetapi kesombongan..."

Guan Xing menelan ludah. "... apakah itu akan membuat seseorang menjadi lebih buruk dari binatang?"

Lu Xun hanya menengadah ke atas sejenak, seperti mencari kata-kata yang tepat. "Berbeda dengan kejahatan lainnya, kesombongan tidak membuat seseorang menjadi seperti binatang. Kesombongan membuat seseorang menjadi setan kegelapan yang paling mengerikan."

Betapa terkejutnya Guan Xing. Suara Lu Xun lembut dan tenang, tetapi kata-katanya keras dan tajam. Matanya terbelalak karena terkejut. Tetapi lebih dari keterkejutan, ada perasaan lain yang merisaukannya. Ketakutan.

Ia takut... bagaiman semisalkan semua kata-kata dari Lu Xun itu ditujukan padanya?

Dan ketakutannya itu terbukti.

"Kau bisa membohongi Zhao Yun, Guan Xing. Tetapi kau tidak bisa membohongiku." Tukas Lu Xun lagi. Kali ini dengan tegas dan bukan main seriusnya. Matanya tajam berkilat-kilat seperti menembus jantung jendral Shu itu. "Kau bilang kau tidak akan sedih kehilangan kakakmu... hanya karena kau ingin bersikap adil pada semua orang? Kau bilang kalau kau mau menjadi orang yang adil, kau harus menangisi semua orang atau tidak menangisi siapapun sama sekali? Termasuk kakakmu? Begitu menurutmu, Guan Xing?"

Pertanyaan itu bertubi-tubi bagaikan anak panah yang menancap di dadanya. Mulut Guan Xing yang bergetar terbuka, hendak mengatakan sesuatu tetapi tidak sanggup. Apa yang sedang ada di kepalanya? Ia marah pada laki-laki asing ini, yang tiba-tiba saja menuduhnya berbagai rupa hal dengan demikian kerasnya. Tetapi ada satu sisi dimana ia harus membenarkan segenap perkataannya.

Guan Xing malu mengakuinya. Tetapi matanya benar-benar terasa berat. Tenggorokannya tercekat.

Kenapa Lu Xun harus mengingatkannya pada kematian kakaknya? Sama saja dengan membuka luka lama kembali, bukan? Apa bagusnya itu? Ia sedang mencoba melupakan kakaknya demi bisa menjalin persahabatan dengan Lu Xun, sekaligus menegakkan keadilan di Shu ini. Kenapa sekarang ia dimarahi karena menganggap sepi kepergian kakaknya?

"A-aku...!"

"Hentikan segala omong kosongmu mengenai keadilan dan kebaikan, Guan Xing!"

Suara Lu Xun memantul-mantul di dalam ruangan itu.

Betapa inginnya Guan Xing menghantamkan tinjunya pada Lu Xun saat itu juga. Betapa ia ingin Lu Xun tahu perasaannya yang meluap-luap dan kacau.

Tetapi dilihatnya Lu Xun, dengan wajah yang memerah dan nafas yang memburu, memandangnya dengan tatapan yang tidak pernah ia terima sebelumnya. Tatapan yang sangat asing untuknya, sama asingnya dengan segala hal yang baru saja didengarnya dari Lu Xun.

Selama ini, apakah ada yang berani menyalahkan Guan Xing? Tidak ada. Tatapan yang ia terima entah apakah tatapan penuh kekaguman dari rekan-rekannya bahkan atasannya, perasaan sayang dari keluarganya, dan juga tatapan penuh iri hati dari orang-orang yang iri dengan segala pencapaiannya. Tetapi apapun itu, segala mata memandangnya seperti ia berada di atas mereka semua. Dan itu memang benar. Ia dipandang sebagai seorang jendral, seperti seorang atasan, seperti seorang guru, seperti seorang bijak, seperti seorang penasihat.

Tetapi tatapan yang ia terima sekarang tidaklah seperti itu.

Tatapan dari Lu Xun adalah tatapan yang berbelas kasihan.

Ya, seolah-olah Guan Xing adalah anak yang tersesat di tengah hutan yang gelap, adalah orang lumpuh yang tidak dapat berjalan, adalah kuli bangunan yang memanggul beban luar biasa berat hingga terjatuh. Begitulah Lu Xun memandangnya sekarang. Dalam tatapan itu, meski penuh belas kasihan, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun perasaan merendahkan.

Tetapi... kenapa Guan Xing begitu marah? Apakah mungkin karena inilah pertama kalinya ia menyadari bahwa ia tidak selalu bisa berada di atas siapapun?

"Kau...!" Secepat kilat Guan Xing berdiri, tangannya meremas kerah baju Lu Xun. "Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku! Kau...! Kau... salah!"

Dengan cepat dan sama sekali tanpa rasa takut, Lu Xun membalas. "Kalau memang aku salah, ada apa dengan airmata itu?"

Dan detik itu barulah Guan Xing sadar. Matanya basah. Di pipinya mengalir cairan bening yang jatuh butir demi butir.

"Sekarang kau mengerti, kan?" Suara Lu Xun melembut. "Kau berbuat baik pada semua orang. Kau menaati segala hukum. Tetapi kau tidak punya kebenaran. Bahkan untuk diri sendiripun kau hanya memberikan kebohongan. Kau sedih akan kematian Guan Ping, tetapi demi memamerkan kebaikan dan keadilanmu, kau menutupinya."

Kedua belah tangan Lu Xun berhenti di atas bahu Guan Xing yang bergetar. Tidak perlu seorang jenius untuk memberitahukan bahwa jendral itu sudah tidak dapat membendung perasaannya lagi. "Menangislah kalau kau sedih, dan tertawalah kalau kau senang. Ada satu kata yang cocok untuk mengambarkan orang yang membohongi perasaannya sendiri. Dan satu kata itu adalah 'munafik'."

Pertahanannya sudah roboh. Lu Xun sudah membongkar segala perasaannya di depan matanya sendiri. Dan kini, tidak ada cara untuk menutup-nutupinya. Dan mungkin memang tidak perlu.

Dan itulah yang dilakukan Guan Xing. Ia membiarkan Lu Xun menangis bersamanya.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Rombongan itu sudah siap untuk berangkat. Sekarang semuanya berkumpul di kediaman keluarga Yang untuk perpisahan terakhir. Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Hui Ying, Xu Yin, dan Rui Huo akan berangkat menuju Wen Shan, meski ada seseorang yang ingin menentang keputusan itu. Tentu saja Zhao Yun. Sementara itu, Fei Ling, Zhang Bao, dan Fei Tiao akan pergi ke Cheng Du. Tidak lupa Fei Ling menyimpan tusuk konde bunga _Luolan_ dari Zhou Ying itu baik-baik.

Jing Ai tetap tinggal di kota. Nyonya muda keluarga Yang itu memandang sekilas kepada kumpulan yang bersemangat menjalankan misi masing-masing, tetapi juga sedikit sedih karena harus berpisah.

Betapa kagetnya Jing Ai, ketika tiba-tiba Lu Xun menoleh ke belakang dan menatapnya. Lebih heran lagi saat laki-laki Wu itu menghampirinya.

"Ada apa, Lu Xun?" Tanya Jing Ai.

"Yang _furen_..." Desahnya sambil melirik Zhao Yun sekilas. "Kau tahu banyak hal mengenai Shu, bukan? Bisakah aku bertanya satu hal sebelum kami semua berangkat?" Pikirannya kembali ke kejadian seminggu yang lalu, saat ia dalam perjalanan menuju Kota Perbatasan Kui. Gadis misterius yang hanya ada suaranya itu... siapa dia...?(3) Mungkinkah dia benar-benar adalah yang ditakutkannya?

Inilah saatnya mengetahui kenyataan, tidak peduli seberapa buruknya.

Jing Ai mengerutkan kening. "Apa itu yang ingin kau tanyakan?"

"Tentang seorang dayang, yang di zaman peperangan Shu melawan Xi Liang menjadi perawat." Lu Xun menunduk dalam-dalam. Tentu Jing Ai heran bukan main dengan pertanyaan ini. Jing Ai tidak tahu bahwa dayang yang Lu Xun tanyakan itu sebenarnya adalah kakak dari Zhao Yun, dan dayang itu jugalah yang menyebabkan alasan mereka harus ke Wen Shan. Namun Zhao Yun enggan, juga karena dayang yang sama. "Apakah... kau pernah mengetahui tentang seorang dayang di Istana Cheng Du yang bernama Weifeng? Dia adalah dayang Permaisuri Gan sekaligus inang pengasuh Yan Lu. Tetapi kudengar dia dihukum mati karena berkhianat saat peperangan Shu melawan Xi Liang, hanya karena dia membantu meloloskan pangeran Xi Liang yang tengah tertawan. Apakah benar dia sudah mati? Ataukah dia bersembunyi di suatu tempat si Shu?"

Penjelasan singkat ini membuat nyonya itu terperanjat bukan buatan. "Darimana kau tahu tentang Weifeng?!"

Dari reaksi Jing Ai, Lu Xun tahu pasti bahwa ia pasti mengetahui segala kisah kakak Zhao Yun ini. Namun, bagaimana ia bisa menjawab pertanyaan Jing Ai? Lu Xun tidak mau membocorkan rahasia Zhao Yun pada siapapun! Dia sudah berjanji begitu pada sahabatnya, dan tidak berniat untuk mengingkarinya. "Maaf, Yang _furen_. Aku tidak bisa memberitahumu. Tapi..." Tentu saja Lu Xun jadi sungkan sendiri. Ia sudah meminta Jing Ai menceritakan hal ini padanya, tetapi kini ia tidak mau menjawab pertanyaannya. "... jika kau tidak keberatan, tolong beritahukan padaku tentang dayang itu..."

Betapa penasarannya Jing Ai, tetapi ia tidak mau memaksa Lu Xun menjawab pertanyaannya tadi, apalagi sesudah mendengar permohonan Lu Xun. "Lu Xun, semisalkan kau hanya manusia biasa, aku tidak keberatan menceritakannya padamu." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Tetapi karena kau Phoenix... entahlah..."

"Apa hubungannya dengan aku adalah Phoenix atau tidak?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan dahi berkerut.

"Bukankah ramalan leluhur yang terukir dalam Gerbang _Yan Lu_ itu mengatakan demikian? '_Namun, berduka oleh kekotoran dunia yang kasar, dengan segera mengambil jalannya dan terbang jauh_'(4)." Jing Ai membacakan sebaris kalimat itu dengan penuh kesedihan. "Begitu kau tahu tentang segala kejahatan ini, kau tentu akan jijik dan terbang sejauh-jauhnya dari tanah ini."

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun menggeleng mantap. "Yang _furen_, aku bersumpah demi hidupku sendiri, aku tidak pergi!" Tegasnya.

Jing Ai mengamat-amati mata emas itu untuk mencari kejujurannya, sebelum menyadari betapa bodohnya tindakan itu. Ini Phoenix sendiri yang bersumpah di depannya. "Lu Xun, kau tahu hukuman yang disebut _ren zhi_-manusia babi yang diciptakan tiga ratus tahun lalu, di masa awal berdirinya Dinasti Han Agung?" Lu Xun menjawabnya dengan gelengan, persis seperti dugaan Jing Ai. "Itulah nasib yang menimpa Weifeng."

Lu Xun menelan ludah, mempersiapkan diri untuk mendengar yang terburuk. "Apa itu, Yang _furen_?" Awalnya ia bertanya demi mengetahui, siapa tahu Weifeng masih hidup di suatu tempat di China ini, dan mereka bisa mencarinya. Namun begitu mendengar penjelasan Jing Ai, sepertinya ia harus siap untuk menyadari bahwa harapannya itu terlalu naif dan sia-sia.

"Weifeng dituduh berkhianat karena membantu pangeran Xi Liang itu melarikan diri. Oh, dan apakah kau tahu bahwa Jendral Ma Chao adalah pangeran Xi Liang itu? Ya, Jendral Ma Chao adalah pangeran Xi Liang, kekasih Weifeng yang sampai saat ini masih mencari gadis itu."

Sudah tidak bisa digambarkan lagi keterkejutan Lu Xun pada saat ia mendengar ini. Ma Chao... adalah pangeran Xi Liang itu? Kekasih dari _jiejie_-nya Zhao Yun? Yang karena menyelamatkannya sampai-sampai Weifeng akhirnya dituduh seorang pengkhianat?

"Ya Tian...!"

Lu Xun sudah akan menyambung kalau Jing Ai tidak segera melanjutkan. "Simpan keterkejutanmu untuk nanti, Lu Xun." Nasihat nyonya muda itu. "Untuk beberapa saat, Weifeng berhasil melarikan diri. Namun ia akhirnya ditemukan di Wen Shan. Dia dibawa ke Cheng Du dan menghadap Ibusuri. Ketika itulah hukuman _ren zhi_-manusia babi itu dijatuhkan padanya."

"_Ren zhi_-manusia babi..." Gumam laki-laki Wu itu. Suara dan tubuhnya sedikit bergetar membayangkan hukuman seperti apa itu.

Ajaibnya, Jing Ai tetap bisa menjawab datar dengan emosi yang tak tergoyahkan bagai batu karang. "Atas perintah Ibusuri, tangan dan kaki Weifeng dipotong. Matanya dicungkil dan lidahnya dipotong. Apa yang tersisa daripadanya dibuang ke tempat pembuangan sampah sampai berhari-hari kemudian ia mati. Itulah yang disebut _ren zhi_-manusia babi. Dan kau tidak perlu kaget, Lu Xun. Di masa awal Dinasti Han Agung, lalu hukuman ini pernah dijalankan kepada Selir Qi atas perintah Ibusuri Lü Zhi(5)."

Tatapan mata Lu Xun menjadi kosong, tetapi penuh dengan segala perasaan buruk. Kesedihan, amarah, keheranan, kekecewaan, penyesalan, semuanya itu. Nyaris saja ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Matanya terasa penuh dan tenggorokannya seperti dicekik. Bagaimana mungkin hal sekejam itu terjadi? Apakah sungguh manusia yang melakukan semua ini? Meski tidak mau mengakuinya, Lu Xun harus mengiyakannya. Lagipula, apakah binatang dapat berlaku sebusuk itu?

Manusia... apakah ada satu makhluk di dunia ini yang dapat lebih kejam dan lebih jahat darinya?

Jadi inilah alasan mengapa Jing Ai enggan menceritakan ini padanya. Ia sudah cukup banyak melihat kekejaman dan kebencian yang tidak berlasan di Shu ini. Bahkan ia sendiri sudah mengalaminya. Dalam pikiran Jing Ai, cukuplah apa yang diketahui Sang Phoenix. Mengetahui lebih dari ini dan mungkin ia akan benar-benar meninggalkan Shu ini dalam keadaannya yang korup tetapi begitu keras kepala tidak mau berubah.

Tangan Lu Xun terkepal erat-erat. Suara yang keluar dari mulutnya terdengar pecah, begitu berbeda dengan ketenangannya selama ini kala menghadapi para _shifu_. "Tidak mungkin...! Mustahil...!" Serunya, seolah telah lupa dimana ia berada sekarang. "Pasti... pasti Kaisar Liu Bei akan menghentikannya! Ya, kan?"

Jing Ai pun, saat pertama kali mengetahui kekejaman ini, begitu terpukul, sama seperti Lu Xun sekarang. Tetapi ia belajar bahwa inilah kenyataan, dan mereka semua adalah korban dari kenyataan. "Bahkan Kaisar Liu Bei tidak tahu, Lu Xun. Bahkan semua algojo yang disuruh menghukum Weifeng itu pada akhirnya mati semuanya secara misterius. Hanya tersisa satu orang yang pernah melihat keadaan Weifeng saat itu, dan orang itu adalah aku."

Mata Lu Xun melebar memandanginya. Kini jelaslah bagi Jing Ai, mata emas itu basah.

"Aku dan suamiku sama-sama mengetahui hal ini. Tetapi kamilah satu-satunya orang yang tidak dibunuh oleh Ibusuri." Lanjut Jing Ai. Pemandangan mengerikan yang pada awalnya membuatnya bermimpi buruk terus-menerus kini telah tertutup debu di dalam ingatannya, dan mungkin lebih baik begitu. "Ibusuri tahu kami mengetahui rahasia mengenai siapa anaknya yang sesungguhnya. Karena itulah ia tidak berani macam-macam dengan kami. Tetapi sebagai gantinya, kami juga tidak berani macam-macam dan membeberkan hal ini pada siapapun kalau tidak ingin mengalami nasib yang sama dengan Weifeng." Nyonya itu menggeleng dan menghela nafas panjang dalam kesedihan. "Sekarang Fei Ling akan pergi ke Cheng Du dan memberitahukan segala rahasia ini pada Kaisar Liu Bei. Entah apa yang akan terjadi padanya. Tetapi jika ini bisa menyelamatkan Shu dari kehancuran, biarlah dia pergi!"

Jing Ai adalah wanita yang tegar dan tabah. Namun baru kali ini ia menunjukkan perasaannya yang penuh keputusasaan dan kekhawatiran. Untuk sesaat, Lu Xun menyadari bahwa kesedihan ibu ini sangatlah wajar. Ia melepaskan anak gadisnya bukan di istana tempat ia dapat dilayani sebagi putri. Ia melepas anaknya menuju ke liang musuh.

"Yang _furen_." Lu Xun memegang bahu ibu dua anak itu. "Fei Ling ditemani Jendral Zhang Bao. Dia akan baik-baik saja."

"Jendral Zhang Bao pun manusia. Apa yang bisa ia lakukan sangatlah terbatas..." Keluhnya.

Lu Xun berbalik, menunjuk pada pemuda berambut hijau yang telah beberapa lama menjadi tamu misterius bagi keluarga Yang. Dilihatnya mereka bertiga dengan senyum girang penuh semangat berbincang-bincang mengenai rencana perjalanan mereka. "Kalau Jendral Zhang Bao masih kurang, Yang _furen_," Balas Lu Xun. "Ada seorang yang sudah seperti _Si Xiang_ di antara mereka. Seperti para _Si Xiang_ yang melindungi, begitulah Fei Tiao akan melindungi Fei Ling dan Jendral Zhang Bao, kemanapun mereka pergi."

Tentu saja Jing Ai sama sekali tidak mengerti. "Fei Tiao? Seperti _Si Xiang_? Apa maksudmu?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun tersenyum. "Suatu saat Fei Ling yang akan menceritakannya padamu, Yang _furen_."

Jing Ai memang tidak mengerti maksudnya untuk saat ini. Tetapi ia cukup percaya pada perkataan Lu Xun bahwa anak gadisnya itu akan baik-baik saja. Sedikit pun ia tidak tahu identitas tamu asing berambut hijau itu. Tetapi Lu Xun percaya padanya, dna itu berarti Jing Ai pun harus percaya padanya juga.

"Baiklah..." Nyonya muda itu kembali tenang. "Pergilah, Phoenix... lakukan apa yang harus kau lakukan..."

Lu Xun mengangguk sebelum ia melambaikan tangan. Untuk terakhir kalinya ia mengucapkan salam perpisahan pada Jing Ai. Barulah ia berlari mengejar teman-temannya yang sudah jauh berada di depan. Dengan segera kelompok kecil itu akan melewati gerbang kota dan pergi melanjutkan perjalannya.

Sekilas laki-laki Wu itu memandang Zhao Yun yang tengah menjauh dari kerumunan teman-temannya. Memang sejak kemarin jendral itu enggan berbicara, pasti karena keputusan Lu Xun untuk pergi ke Wen Shan. Helaan nafas keluar dari mulutnya. Bertambahlah satu lagi alasan kenapa dia harus percaya bahwa suara misterius itu memang adalah Weifeng. Dikiranya jika ia mengetahui nasib Weifeng, mungkin ia bisa memberitahukannya pula pada Zhao Yun dan menjadikannya sebagai penghiburan. Siapa nyana bahwa justru apa yang didengarnya telah membuat hatinya sendiri hancur. Lebih-lebih lagi Zhao Yun jika sampai ia mengetahuinya. Gadis misterius yang ia temui seminggu lalu memang adalah Weifeng(3). Pantas saja gadis itu sempat takut kalau-kalau orang-orang yang ia sayangi melihat keadaan tubuhnya sebelum ia tewas.

Matanya ia seka kuat-kuat, berusaha menghilangkan bekas-bekas airmatanya. Sebentar lagi ia akan meninggalkan Kota Perbatsan Kui. Jalan yang harus ditempuhnya akan semakin sukar dan berat. Fei Ling, Zhang Bao, dan Fei Tiao naik ke atas kuda tunggangan masing-masing dan pergi. Tentu tak lupa berpamitan dengan mereka dan berjanji akan bertemu lagi.

"Selamat tinggal! Jaga diri kalian baik-baik!" Seru mereka sebelum hilang dari balik padang yang luas.

Sesudah ketiganya pergi, barulah mereka juga akan pergi. Hui Ying dan Xu Yin telah dengan baik hati melepaskan tali kekang kuda-kuda mereka. Zhao Yun, Zhou Ying, dan Rui Huo pun segera membantu, meski Zhao Yun dengan agak ayal-ayalan. Hanya Lu Xun yang masih berdiri diam. Yangmei dengan wajah prihatin menepuk bahunya. "Ada apa, Lu Xun?"

Lu Xun menggeleng cepat. "Tidak apa-apa." Jawabnya sambil memaksakan senyum. "Ayo kita berangkat..."

Yangmei langsung menangguk dan berlari mengejar lima orang temannya di depan. Lu Xun juga mengikuti, tetapi dengan langkah yang sangat lambat. Perlahan kakinya meninggalkan tempat tersebut, sampai tembok gerbang kota itu tidak dapat meneduhinya lagi. Cahaya matahari senja yang berwarna keemasan menimpa matanya.

"LU XUUUUUUUUUNNNNN...!"

Tidak ada yang tidak menoleh demi mendengar seruan yang lantang itu, khususnya Lu Xun. Ia mengenali suara itu sebagai suara Guan Xing, jendral muda yang tadi pagi bertemu dengannya. Guan Xing memacu kudanya secepat yang ia mampu. Begitu sampai di gerbang kota tersebut, ia menjatuhkan diri dari kudanya. Antara dia dan Lu Xun dibatasi hanya oleh udara dan jarak belasan langkah saja.

Guan Xing menengadahkan kepalanya. "Lu Xun, kumohon katakan padaku!" Pintanya sambil bangkit berdiri. Dilihatnya Lu Xun tidak sekedar menoleh, tetapi menghadap ke arahnya sepenuhnya. "Apa yang harus kulakukan agar aku bisa mendapatkan kedamaian itu?"

"Kau 'melakukan sesuatu'?" Tanya Lu Xun seolah berusaha meyakinkan apa yang ia dengar. Begitu melihat Guan Xing mengangguk, ia hanya mendesah panjang. Apakah semua yang telah ia katakan dan tunjukkan padanya tadi pagi masih belum menjadi bukti? Tidak peduli apapun yang Guan Xing, atau siapapun, lakukan, mereka tidak akan mendapatkan kedamaian itu, kedamaian yang sesungguhnya. Pada akhirnya, Lu Xun hanya dapat menjawab dengan suara datar, tetapi sarat dengan kepedulian. "Kau tahu semua hukum yang ada sejak dinasti-dinasti terdahulu dan segala perkataan orang-orang bijak, kan? Lakukan semuanya itu."

Jawaban itu tidak berarti ia menjamin Guan Xing akan mendapat apa yang ia inginkan kalau ia melakukannya. Jawaban itu hanyalah cerminan apa yang ada di kepala Guan Xing.

Dan benarlah itu. Guan Xing menggeleng perlahan. "Aku... aku sudah melakukan semuanya...!" Di satu sisi, dalam jawaban itu terkandung kebanggaan. Namun pada saat yang sama ia menyadari sesuatu yang kurang dalam dirinya. Karena kalau tidak, tidak mungkin ia mencari Lu Xun di saat-saat terakhir seperti ini. "Tapi... entahlah... kenapa aku belum merasakan kedamaian itu?"

Pertanyaan terakhir itulah yang membuat Lu Xun tidak sanggup meninggalkan Guan Xing. Di satu sisi, ada kebanggan terhadap dirinya sendiri. Tetapi di sisi lain, Guan Xing cukup rendah hati untuk mengakui ketidakmampuannya. Kini jendral muda ini tidak lagi menyombongkan diri. Mungkin karena Lu Xun sudah menyingkapkan seluruh perasaannya tadi pagi, dan kini Guan Xing menyatakan ketidaksanggupannya dengan tulus. Untuk waktu yang sangat lama, sepasang mata emas itu memandangnya dengan penuh kelembutan. Guan Xing memegang tali kekang kudanya dengan satu tangan, sementara tangan yang lain berpegangan pada tembok kota. Senjatanya masih tergantung di pinggangnya. Kakinya tidak keluar dari gerbang itu barang selangkah pun.

"Kemarilah, Guan Xing." Lu Xun membuka kedua tangannya, seperti mengundang jendral muda itu untuk datang. Guan Xing terhenyak, memandang lawan bicaranya dengan penuh tanda tanya. "Aku akan memberikan kedamaian itu. Tapi tangan dan pikiranmu terlalu penuh sampai-sampai kau tidak bisa menerimanya."

Untuk sesaat jendral muda itu tidak melakukan apapun. Kedua tangannya seolah telah diikatkan pada tali kekang kudanya dan pada tembok gerbang tersebut. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Melepaskan kedudukannya sebagai jendral dan meninggalkan Kota Perbatasan Kui? Untuk bertaruh hidup dan mati seperti rekannya, Zhang Bao? Dan pikirannya tidak lebih bebas dari tangannya. Yang satu melekat pada hukum dan yang lain pada perbuatan baik. Meskipun tadi pagi ia mendengar bahwa keduanya tidak ada gunanya, dua hal ini telah menjadi kebanggaannya. Bagaimana bisa ia melepaskannya semudah itu?

Kuragu-raguan Guan Xing seolah-olah menjadi alunan lagu yang terdengar jelas di kepala Lu Xun. "Guan Xing!" Panggil Lu Xun, sekali lagi. Kali ini dengan suara yang lebih sarat kesungguhan. Tatapan mereka bersirobok. Ekspresi Lu Xun yang begitu jelas saat ini sangat mudah terbaca bagi Guan Xing, namun ia tidak mampu melakukan apa yang diinginkannya. "Apa yang kau miliki sekarang tidak akan membawamu kemana-mana! Kebangganmu tidak akan membawamu lebih dekat dengan kedamaian barang selangkah pun!" Suaranya begitu nyaring. "Datanglah kemari, Guan Xing..."

Sepasang tangan itu masih terbuka dan menantinya. Di belakangnya adalah pancaran matahari senja yang berwarna keemasan, sama seperti kedua matanya. Guan Xing bisa melihat itu dengan jelas, dan mungkin inilah saat terakhir ia bisa melihat matahari itu, Sang Phoenix, untuk yang terakhir kalinya. Laki-laki Wu di depannya bagaikan seorang ayah yang memanggil anaknya untuk pulang ke rumah, dan akan segera memeluknya begitu anak itu sampai.

Dan kalau ia melakukannya, apa yang selama ini dikejarnya akan didapatkannya.

Tetapi... itu tidak akan pernah terjadi.

Jendral muda itu memandang Lu Xun dengan tatapan sedih dan kecewa. Dan dari tatapan itu saja Lu Xun tahu. Guan Xing tidak rela membebaskan tangannya dari segala yang membebaninya dan menerima uluran tangannya. Jendral itu menghela nafas panjang sekali, sebelum berbalik. Tangannya masih menggenggam tali kekang kudanya. Kalau tadi ia datang dengan buru-buru dan menunggang kuda, kini ia pergi dengan langkah lambat.

Dari kejauhan, Lu Xun memandang punggungnya yang makin lama makin menjauh, kemudian hilang di balik kerumunan orang-orang Kota Perbatasan Kui. Tidak ada perminataan maaf. Tidak ada ucapan selamat jalan atau salam perpisahan. Guan Xing pergi begitu saja. Kedua tangan Lu Xun yang tadi terbuka untuk menyambut jendral itu kini terkulai di kedua sisi tubuhnya.

"Selamat tinggal, Guan Xing..."

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Langit malam sudah turun, menghujam bagaikan pedang yang jatuh ke dasar bumi terdalam. Keempat gadis itu, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Hui Ying, dan Xu Yin tengah asyik bercakap-cakap, seperti yang dilakukan perempuan pada umumnya. Mereka menyayangkan _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Semi di esok hari yang tidak bisa mereka hadiri. Ya, hari ini adalah hari terakhir musim dingin. Besok adalah hari yang pertama di tahun yang baru. Rui Huo tengah menyalakan api unggun dan menghangatkan tangannya. Sesekali ia mengajak Lu Xun berbicara.

Satu-satunya yang tidak terlihat di tempat itu adalah Zhao Yun. Sejak kemarin ketika diputuskan mereka akan ke Wen Shan, jendral itu sudah bertindak aneh dengan menjauhi mereka dan enggan berbicara. Sekarang entah kemana perginya ia. Mungkin masuk makin dalam ke hutan tempat mereka bermalam.

Lu Xun mendengus. Ia berdiri hendak meninggalkan kelompoknya.

"Xun _gege_? Kau mau kemana?" Tanya Rui Huo.

"Aku ada perlu sebentar dengan Zhao Yun." Jawab Lu Xun singkat, padat, dan jelas. Ia membungkuk untuk mengambil sebuah benda milik Zhao Yun yang tergeletak begitu saja di tanah. Benda itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah tombaknya sendiri. Sungguh mengherankan bagaimana Zhao Yun tetap ingat untuk membawa sepasang pedang pemberian Lu Xun, tetapi lupa membawa tombaknya sendiri.

Dengan tombak itu ia berjalan masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan benarlah dugaannya. Zhao Yun sedang duduk di bawah sebuah pohon, bersandar pada batangnya yang besar. "Zhao Yun..."

Zhao Yun mendengar suara itu, tetapi tidak menoleh. Untuk apa? Dari suaranya ia tahu itu adalah Lu Xun. Dan kalau itu Lu Xun, pasti ia akan datang guna menghujaninya dengan segala 'kau harus memaafkan ayahmu, Zhao Yun', 'Zhao Yun, dengarkanlah permohonan Xu Yin untuk kita ke Wen Shan' dan segala lagu lama itu, yang Zhao Yun sendiri sudah bosan mendengarnya.

Maka itulah, jendral berkepala batu itu hanya menjawab dengan cukup ketus, seketika mencegah Lu Xun dari meluluskan niatnya. "Lu Xun. Aku sudah memikirkan semuanya." Ia memulai. "Terserah kau mau ke Wen Shan atau tidak. Tapi aku tidak akan memaafkan ayahku."

Kali ini, Zhao Yun gagal menebak pikiran Lu Xun. Ia berharap kawannya itu akan segera pergi atau memohon-mohon padanya. Siapa nyana ternyata Lu Xun malah menerjang ke arahnya dengan kecepatan kilat. Begitu tiba-tibanya Lu Xun mencengkram kerah bajunya dan memaksanya berdiri seperti seorang preman! Tindakan ini benar-benar sangat tidak Lu Xun sekali!

Jendral Shu itu hanya memandangnya dengan penuh keterkejutan.

"Berdiri kau!" Bentak Lu Xun. Mata emas itu berkilat-kilat menatapnya lurus. Dan entah darimana Lu Xun mendapat kekuatan itu untuk memaksa Zhao Yun berdiri. "Kau benar-benar memuakkan! Kau ini sudah dewasa tapi masih seperti anak-anak! Apakah semua yang dulu kau janjikan itu omong kosong?! Atau menurutmu akulah yang omong kosong menyuruhmu memaafkan ayahmu?!" Kali ini Lu Xun benar-benar memakinya.

Zhao Yun terperanjat. Sekarang Lu Xun sudah memarahinya untuk entah keberapa kalinya. Saat awal mereka bertemu, Zhao Yun hanya mengenalnya sebagai seorang pemuda Wu yang sopan dan tidak pernah marah. Namun kini, semakin ia dekat dengan Lu Xun dan menjadi sahabatnya, ia tahu bahwa Lu Xun rupanya sanggup untuk marah, bahkan marah pada sahabatnya sendiri. Bahkan Lu Xun siap untuk memakinya jika diperlukan.

Dan inilah yang membuat Zhao Yun tak sanggup membalas dengan kemarahan yang sama.

"B-bukan!" Dengan keras kepala Zhao Yun membantah. Barulah sesudah berontak, Lu Xun melepaskan sahabatnya itu. "Aku... aku hanya... aku merasa perintahmu itu tidak masuk akal, Lu Xun! Aku tahu kau menyuruhku melakukannya untuk kebaikanku sendiri! Tapi...!" Bentaknya sengit bukan main. Sayang sekali kalimat terakhirnya menggantung begitu saja.

Bukan karena apa-apa, tetapi karena tiba-tiba Lu Xun menjatuhkan tombaknya di hadapannya. Mata emas itu memandangnya tajam bukan buatan, sampai-sampai Zhao Yun tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Ambil tombakmu itu." Perintah Lu Xun tegas. Zhao Yun tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. "Aku menantangmu, dan kau akan bertarung denganku, Zhao Yun!"

Kebingungan dalam diri Zhao Yun berubah menjadi perasaan yang tak bisa dimengerti. Apa itu? Kemarahan? Bukan... Yang pasti, Zhao Yun sendiri kemudian melemparkan sepasang pedang milik Lu Xun ke tanah. Pemiliknya pun segera memungutnya. Hanya dalam waktu beberapa detik kemudian, mereka sudah saling berhadap-hadapan dengan jarak beberapa belas langkah. Pohon-pohon di sekeliling mereka menjadi saksi. Angin yang kencang tiba-tiba berhembus dari barat, seolah seisi alam hendak datang untuk melihat pertarungan itu.

Lu Xun menggenggam erat-erat kedua pegangan pedangnya. Zhao Yun juga telah siap dengan kuda-kudanya. Mereka saling berusaha membaca lawan masing-masing. Lu Xun tahu dengan pasti tidak mungkin ia sanggup mengalahkan sahabatnya ini kalau hanya mengandalkan kekuatan fisik semata. Untuk menyeimbangkannya, biasanya ia yang seorang ahli strategi itu akan memikirkan seribu satu taktik.

Tapi... ini bukan adu kekuatan fisik. Juga bukan pertarungan taktik.

Jadi, tanpa memikirkan segala rencana atau siasat apapun, Lu Xun melesat denga begitu cepatnya!

Tentu saja Zhao Yun terperanjat bukan main! Ini benar-benar sangat tidak Lu Xun sekali! Biasanya dalam setiap pertarungan ia akan lebih memilih menunggu serangan dari musuhnya untuk memikirkan langkah apa yang harus ia ambil. Kali ini beda. Lu Xun-lah yang menyerang terlebih dahulu. Kakinya yang bergitu cepat menerjang ke arahnya bagaikan membelah tanah di bawahnya!

Zhao Yun tidak menghindar, meskipun ia memiliki sedikit waktu untuk itu. Diangkatnya tombaknya ke atas kepalanya untuk melindungi hantaman kedua pedang Lu Xun. Dalam sekejap, bunyi tumbukkan kedua senjata itu bergema di sepanjang hutan.

"Zhao Yun...!" Seru Lu Xun sementara masih mengerahkan segenap tenaganya pada kedua tangannya. "Tepat pada malam hari ini kau sudah mengenalku dan bersama-sama denganku dua tahun! Dan sesudah waktu selama itu, kau masih merasa bahwa memaafkan orang yang bersalah padamu adalah sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal?!"

Inilah yang paling Zhao Yun benci.

Meskipun Lu Xun begitu agresif mengerahkan segenap kekuatannya, tetapi Zhao Yun pun tak mau kalah. "Ya! Kau tahu, Lu Xun? Kau benar-benar keterlaluan!" Teriaknya sengit bukan main. "Kau selalu bilang 'aku pun melakukannya'! Memang benar melakukannya demi intergitasmu pada perintah itu! Tapi, apakah tidak terbersit sekalipun di kepalamu bahwa kau adalah Sang Phoenix..."

Mata emas Lu Xun terbuka lebar, namun pada saat yang sama kekuatannya seperti lenyap.

"... DAN AKU CUMA MANUSIA BIASA?!"

Dengan satu seruan itu, Zhao Yun menghempaskan kedua pedang Lu Xun. Salah satu dari sepasang pedang itu terlepas dari tangan pemiliknya, kemudian melayang jatuh ke belakang dan tertancap di tanah.

Baru saja Lu Xun menoleh hendak mencari pedang tersebut, namun ia sudah menerima hujan serangan dari Zhao Yun. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain melindungi dirinya hanya dengan sebilah pedang. Bunyi lintingan senjata yang beradu terus-menerus terdengar memenuhi udara. Keduanya bertarung seolah-olah hidup dan mata mereka tergantung dalam pertarungan ini.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang paling mengerti bahwa semua manusia itu jahat?!" Bentak Zhao Yun geram, dengan diiringi bunyi tumbukkan tombak dan pedang. "Dan kau sendiri tahu aku juga tidak ada bedanya! Aku juga jahat! Aku sama dengan manusia-manusia itu yang lebih suka membalas daripada memaafkan!"

Dan Lu Xun, dengan tangannya sudah mulai kewalahan memainkan pedangnya demi hanya melindungi diri, membalas Zhao Yun. "Jadi apa yang kau inginkan?!" Tantangnya.

"Aku ingin sesuatu yang lain selain kau!" Dengan satu teriakan itu, Zhao Yun menghantam punggung Lu Xun yang tidak terlindung. Seketika itu juga ia berhasil menjatuhkannya. Lu Xun rebah di atas tanah, tetapi langsung dengan sigap menggunakan pedangnya untuk menahan hujaman tombak Zhao Yun dari atas. "Semisalkan ada orang lain yang sama sepertiku, seorang manusia, bisa melakukan apa yang kau ingin aku lakukan, maka barulah aku akan memaafkan ayahku!" Teriaknya sambil dengan bertubi-tubi menghujamkan tombaknya. Lu Xun dengan penuh kenekatan hanya bisa melindungi dirinya.

Tetapi tidak selamanya ia terus dibawah. Begitu mendengar kalimat terakhir Zhao Yun, suatu kemarahan timbul dalam hatinya.

"... itu..." Geramnya dengan suara rendah. "... bodoh sekali."

Zhao Yun bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas. Matanya mendelik. Serangannya berhenti. Untuk sepersekian detik ia menjadi lengah. "Apa?!"

Lu Xun sedikit pun tidak menyia-menyiakan kesempatan itu. Dijegalnya kaki Zhao Yun sehingga jendral itu langsung tidak seimbang. Lu Xun berdiri, kemudian pedangnya yang hanya sebilah itu diayunkan.

Tetapi Zhao Yun, meski masih limbung, tidak seceroboh itu. Ia segera melompat mundur demi menghadapi serangan Lu Xun.

"Zhao Yun!" Gesitnya serangan Lu Xun mewajibkan Zhao Yun untuk terus-menerus bergerak cepat dan bertahan. Bahkan dengan kehilangan satu pedangnya ia tidak kehilangan kekuatan sama sekali! Sembari serangan itu berlanjut, Zhao Yun mendengar makian sahabatnya itu padanya. "Semisalkan ada seorang anak yang tidak bisa membaca dan menulis, kepada siapakah anak ini harus meminta tolong untuk mengajarinya membaca dan menulis?! Apakah dia akan mencari anak yang sama buta hurufnya sepertinya untuk mengajarinya?!"

Tanpa sadar, punggung Zhao Yun menabrak pohon di belakangnya. Ia terjepit sekarang. Lu Xun sama sekali tidak memberikan kelonggaran sedikit pun baginya untuk meloloskan diri. Satu hal yang Zhao Yun sadar adalah, kali ini Lu Xun benar-benar tidak bertarung dengan taktik apapun. Dan sesudah berteman sekian lama dengannya, ia tahu kelemahan Lu Xun adalah ketika mereka beradu kekuatan.

Jadi, kali ini Zhao Yun mengangkat tombaknya guna melindungi diri dari serangan Lu Xun! Sekali lagi suara dentingan sejata yang memekakkan telinga terdengar. Kedua senjata yang bertumbukan itu bergesek, sampai-sampai mengeluarkan percikan-percikan api!

Mata Lu Xun berkilat-kilat memandang lawannya yang terjepit, baik keadaan fisiknya sekarang maupun batinnya. "Tidak, Zhao Yun! Anak itu akan pergi mencari guru yang pandai dalam membaca dan menulis!" Amukannya berlanjut. "Mana ada murid yang akan mengatakan pada gurunya, 'tidak! Aku tidak mau belajar darimu karena kau sudah dewasa dan kau sudah bisa membaca dan menulis! Aku hanya ingin belajar pada anak yang sama buta hurufnya denganku!' Kalau ada murid seperti itu, dia sungguh bodoh sekali! Dan murid itu adalah kau!"

Pedang itu makin lama makin mendekat pada kepala Zhao Yun. Lu Xun benar-benar tidak main-main.

"I-itu...!"

"Dan kalau semisalkan kau terseret arus sungai..." Lanjut Lu Xun, dengan helaan nafas yang kuat. "Apakah kau akan bilang pada orang yang berada di tepian dan mengulurkan tangannya padamu, 'tidak! Aku tidak mau menerima pertolonganmu karena kau ada di darat! Keadaanmu lebih baik dariku! Aku hanya mau ditolong orang yang sama-sama tenggelam sepertiku!', Zhao Yun?!"

Tepat sesudah itulah, Lu Xun menguras segala tenaga yang tersisa di tangannya untuk menjatuhkan tombak Zhao Yun. Tetapi jendral itupun melakukannya.

Baik tombak maupun pedang itu sama-sama terpelanting jauh ke belakang, menyisakan hanya pemegangnya yang masing-masing tidak bersenjata.

Namun tidak ada senjata bukan berarti pertarungan itu berakhir. Keduanya mengatur nafas mereka yang sudah kacau balau dan tidak berirama. Kini mereka menggunakan apa yang ada untuk melanjutkan adu kekuatan tersebut. Zhao Yun dengan tangan kosong mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya, sementara Lu Xun menarik kain biru yang diselempangkannya di bahunya.

"Zhao Yun, aku bisa melakukan apa yang kukatakan, bukan karena itu mudah untukku..." Suara Lu Xun sangat rendah dan dalam, tetapi tegas bukan main. Mata emasnya memicing memandang lawannya. "... Tapi karena tidak mustahil untukku melakukannya! Kau mengerti?!"

Untuk sesaat, bagi Zhao Yun sendiri, harga dirinya seperti dijatuhkan karena kata-kata Lu Xun yang sedari tadi seperti memperingatkan seorang anak kecil. Dan anak kecil itu, siapa lagi kalau bukan Zhao Yun?

Jendral itu maju dengan cepat dan baru berhenti sesudah jarak yang sangat dekat. Ini bukan hanya impuls dari kemarahannya. Ini juga adalah taktiknya. Dengan dirinya bersenjatakan tangan kosong sementara Lu Xun sehelai kain biru panjang itu, adalah sangat menguntungkan baginya kalau melakukan pertarungan jarak dekat.

"Lu Xun, kaulah yang tidak mengerti!" Kepalan tinju Zhao Yun bertubi-tubi menyerang Lu Xun dengan kecepatan luar biasa, melebihi kedipan mata. Namun kecepatan Lu Xun yang tidak boleh diremehkan juga membuatnya sukses menghindar dari serangan-serangan membabi buta itu. "Kau pun sudah bersama-sama denganku dua tahun! Dan kau mengharapkan aku bisa sebaik dirimu, Sang Phoenix?! Kau ini benar-benar seenaknya sendiri memberi orang perintah!" Geramnya.

Kedua orang itu bertarung di tengah hutan, layaknya dua ekor harimau yang baru turun gunung demi melindungi wilayah kekuasaannya. Begitu sengit dan mendebarkan pertarungan itu, penuh dengan emosi yang berapi-api. Namun ada satu perbedaan. Kedua orang ini tidak memiliki taring dan cakar untuk membunuh satu sama lain.

Tidak mau kalah, Lu Xun pun menggunakan kakinya untuk menyerang kaki Zhao Yun yang tidak terlindung.

Yang ia tidak tahu adalah, Zhao Yun sudah menunggu gerakan itu.

Demi melihat Lu Xun yang lengah sedikit karena hendak menendangnya, Zhao Yun langsung mengunci gerakan lawannya, kemudian melayangkan tinjunya hingga telak mengenai perutnya!

Lu Xun merintih kesakitan, tetapi cukup keras kepala untuk tetap berdiri di atas kedua kakinya. Disekanya darah di sudut bibirnya.

Semisalkan mereka tidak sedang bertarung satu sama lain, tentu Zhao Yun sudah panik sekali melihat Lu Xun seperti ini.

Jendral Shu itu sudah enggan membiarkan pertarungan ini berlangsung lebih lama lagi. Serangannya tadi pasti sudah menguras tenaga Lu Xun. Tinggal melayangkan pukulan terakhir dan keluarlah ia sebagai pemenang. Ia sudah tidak perlu mendengar Lu Xun bersilat lidah dengannya lagi.

Matanya melirik ke sebuah pohon yang menjulang tinggi. Dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang sudah sangat lihai, ia berlari menapaki batang pohon itu menuju ke atas.

Lu Xun, dengan mata emas bagaikan binatang buas yang terluka, langsung mengejar Zhao Yun tanpa mempedulikan lukanya lagi. Ia pun, dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh yang sama lihainya, menapaki pohon lain berusaha mengimbangi lawannya.

"Zhao Yun!"

"Lu Xun! Kau tidak bisa menyuruhku langsung memaafkan ayahku! Itu terlalu sulit!" Balas Zhao Yun gusar dan berang. "anggaplah aku seperti anak yang ingin belajar membaca dan menulis itu. Apakah gurunya akan memintanya langsung dapat membaca _Shi Jing_ – Kitab Sanjak Kong Fuzi, _Yi Jing_ – Kitab Perubahan, _Shu Jing_ – Kitab Hikayat, _Li Jing_ – Kitab Kesusilaan, dan _Chun Jiu Jing_ – Kitab Zaman Musin Semi dan Musim Gugur?! Tidak, kan?"

Keduanya tidak mau kalah. Mata mereka tertuju kepada ujung pohon yang masing-masing mereka tapaki.

"Baiklah! Baiklah! Aku ingin menjadi seorang pemaaf. Aku ingin menjadi orang yang seperti yang kau harapkan!" Teriakan Zhao Yun seperti telah menggetarkan bumi dan menulikan langit. Bintang-bintang di langit malam seolah runtuh mendengar suaranya. "...Tapi tentu saja kau tidak bisa langsung menyuruhku memaafkan ayahku! Aku akan menjadi seorang pemaaf, TAPI TIDAK SEKARANG!" Kalimat terakhir itu begitu tekankannya, seolah ingin kata-kata itu selamanya terukir di otak Lu Xun.

Dan saat itulah, Zhao Yun mencapai ujung pohonnya duluan. Dengan kecepatan kilat ia melompat ke arah Lu Xun!

Tepat saat itulah, tangan Lu Xun berpegangan pada sebuah cabang. Dilihatnya, hanya untuk sepersekian detik, Zhao Yun menerjang ke arahnya!

"Jadi..." Ucap Lu Xun. Pelan tetapi terdengar jelas di telinga kawannya itu. "... kai ini sebenarnya ingin memaafkan atau tidak?"

"A-APA?!"

Mata Zhao Yun terbelalak. Saat itu jugalah ia oleng, kehilangan kendali atas dirinya sendiri!

Dengan cepat Lu Xun mengayunkan kainnya sekali, menangkap lengan atas Zhao Yun. Tetapi ia pun segera menjatuhkan dirinya dari pohon tempat ia berpegangan. Jadilah keduanya sama-sama meluncur ke bawah.

"Dulu saat pertama kali kau menceritakan seluruh masa lalumu padaku dan aku minta kau memaafkan ayahmu, kau menjawab kau ingin menjadi pemaaf, tetapi tidak sekarang." Ucap Lu Xun. Kali ini jauh lebih lembut dari sebelumnya. "Kemudian aku memintamu lagi untuk memaafkan ayahmu, lagi-lagi kau menjawab kau ingin memaafkan tetapi tidak bisa secepat itu. Lalu Xu Yin yang datang dan mengingatkanmu akan janjimu itu. Lagi-lagi kau bilang kau butuh waktu!"

Zhao Yun terhenyak. Kini ia tidak lagi berusaha meronta dan melepaskan diri dari kain yang melilit tangannya.

"Sekarang, aku mengulanginya lagi dan kau memakai segala macam alasan untuk menundanya. Kau tahu? Kalau kau selalu bilang, 'Lu Xun, aku ingin jadi seorang pemaaf. Tolong bantu aku,' namun dalam hati kau berkata secara tersembunyi, 'tapi jangan menjadikan aku pemaaf sekarang.'" Tukasnya, tanpa peduli bahwa mereka berdua akan segera bersentuhan dengan tanah. "Sampai seribu tahun lagi kau tidak akan menjadi pemaaf! Mau sampai kapan kau menunda-nunda?!"

Dan tepat sesudah itulah, dengan kecepatan yang tidak dapat diikuti mata, Lu Xun melepaskan kainnya dari tangan Zhao Yun dan mengayunkannya pada sebuah cabang pohon. Ia sendiri menangkap tangan sahabatnya itu dengan genggaman tangan kanannya yang kuat.

Zhao Yun menutup mata erat-erat, berpikir tubuhnya akan hancur bertumbukkan dengan ibu bumi.

Namun ia berhenti, menggantung pada tangan Lu Xun, tepat hanya beberapa jengkal jaraknya dari tanah.

Jendral itu menengadah ke atas. Tampak olehnya sahabatnya yang menggenggam erat-erat tangannya dengan tangan kanan, sementara tangan kirinya memegang kain biru yang sama-sama menahan mereka.

Kekerasan hati Zhao Yun entah telah lenyap kemana, seolah-olah angin yang kencang selama pertarungan mereka telah mengkikis habis batu yang keras di hatinya. Lu Xun tahu ini. Suaranya pun melembut, seperti angin yang kini hanya mendesah di tengah malam.

"Sejak awal, Zhao Yun..."

Suaranya tidak hanya berhasil meninabobokan angin dan pohon-pohon yang berguncang di sekelilingnya, tetapi juga berhasil menenangkan Zhao Yun.

"... apakah kau sungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi pemaaf?"

Pertarungan itu telah usai. Tidak ada pemenangnya, dan tidak perlu.

Zhao Yun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah, lelah oleh pertarungan yang panjang itu. Lu Xun juga sama. Satu tangannya di perutnya, berusaha menghilangkan rasa sakit akibat serangan tadi. Keduanya membaringkan tubuh di atas tanah, dengan langit bermurah hati menjadi atap bagi mereka. Jika tadi pertarungan itu begitu berkobar-kobar, bagaikan api yang membakar seisi hutan, kini yang tersisa hanyalah abu-abu keheningan yang hilang ditiup angin.

"Lu Xun..."

Yang dipanggil menoleh. "Ya?"

Tanpa memandang kawannya, Zhao Yun menjawab. Semisalkan senyum itu tidak tersungging di bibirnya, tentu Lu Xun sudah akan mengira kata-kata Zhao Yun hanyalah paksaan belaka. "Baiklah. Aku akan ke Wen Shan."

Lu Xun pun tersenyum, lebih lebar dari sebelum-sebelumnya. Kedua tangannya berada di bawah kepalanya.

Dan entah kenapa, ia tertawa.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun heran.

Jawaban darinya hanyalah sebuah gelengan kepala. Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang sesudah hari yang sangat memelahkan itu.

"Hari ini... adalah hari yang baik... sangat amat baik..."

Itulah hari keenam.

* * *

><p>(1) Baca <strong>"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"<strong> chapter 76 (Law, Virtue, and Truth) kalo udah lupa~

(2) Susahnya pake bahasa Indo ini ya kalo diterjemahkan dari Inggris langsung kacau balau. Sodara pernah denger 'Objective Moral Value'? Biasanya kalo sodara denger 'The Moral Argument', pasti 'Objective Moral Value/Duty/Law' disebut2. Nahhh... itulah maksudnya bagian ini~

(3) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Coloured Glaze"** chapter 79 (Breeze) kalo udah lupa~

(4) Baca **"Phoenix FORM: Unbroken Thread"** chapter 68 (Phoenix Gate) kalo udah lupa~

(5) Ya sudahlah... saya males jelasin. Cari aja infonya di wikipedia~

Yeah~ Akhirnya gerombolan ini meninggalkan Kota Perbatasan Kui dan segera beranjak ke Wen Shan~ Hohoho~ Yups, chap selanjutnya adalah chap terakhir dari arc ini (dan _expect something shocking_... Hohoho~) *ditabok*

Wokey~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama. _Zai jian_!


	87. Ruler of Sunday

Ya Tian... saya telat update ampe 3 minggu...

Maap, sodara... saya minggu ini bakal ada sidang yang menetukan banget~ (bagi yang nggak tau, sekarang saya lagi tugas akhir). Jadi sumpah saya nggak sempat ngedit ato apapun. Pokoknya baca aja dan kalo ada yang salah ya harap maklum. Bagaimanapun, sodara, hidup saya kan bukan untuk nulis Fanfic...

* * *

><p>Ada orang yang berpikir bahwa, semisalkan mereka sama sekali tidak beristirahat, maka segala pekerjaan akan dapat terselesaikan dengan baik.<p>

Satu minggu hari kerja telah berakhir. Semuanya baik, apapun itu. Jika pekerjaan itu tidak diselesaikan dengan baik, maka tidak seharusnya ia menyalahkan seminggu yang hanya memiliki enam hari kerja. Lebih-lebih lagi, tidak seharusnya ia menyia-nyiakan hari terakhir dalam tujuh hari seminggu itu untuk memperbaiki pekerjaannya. Jika ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi dalam enam hari pertama, maka kesalahan itu harus dilimpahkan kepada yang mengerjakannya, bukan kepada hari terakhir.

Tapi, bagaimana jika semua tugas itu berakhir dengan baik? Bahkan sungguh amat baik? Anggaplah semua itu seperti tepuk tangan, dan hari terakhir dalam minggu ini adalah hadiah. Tenangkan saja segenap jiwa dan raga. Jangan terikat oleh pekerjaan atau peraturan apapun. Ini adalah saat untuk membangun kembali apa yang telah hilang di enam hari pertama.

Sayangnya, bukankah manusia telah kehilangan sebuah seni yang berharga? Ya, seni beristirahat dan menenangkan diri. Terlalu banyak hal yang dikhawatirkan. Terlalu banyak hal yang dipersoalkan dan dicari-cari. Seni berisitirahat yang sesungguhnya adalah ketika seseorang dapat menyembuhkan tubuhnya yang letih, pikirannya yang penat, dan hatinya yang terluka. Mungkin ada yang tahu ini, tetapi toh berusaha mencapainya dengan cara yang salah. Misalnya, dengan mengejar kesenangan pribadi pada hari yang terakhir. Kesenangan dan hiburan bisa saja mengistirahatkan tubuh yang letih. Mungkin juga bisa menangkan pikiran yang penat.

Tetapi bisakah itu membalut hati yang terluka?

"Lu Xun, ayo bangun..."

Perlahan sepasang mata emas itu terbuka. Sedikit demi sedikit, ingatan kembali ke otaknya. Kemarin ia dan Zhao Yun bertarung mati-matian. Betapa melelahkannya pertarungan itu! Sebenarnya, tidak hanya pertarungan itu yang melelahkan. Seminggu ini pun cukup melelahkan baginya. Dan kalau masih kurang, setahun yang telah berlalu pun sangat melelahkan!

Hari ini adalah tahun baru. Ia masih ingat itu.

Dipandangnya kawannya yang membangunkannya. "Sebentar, Zhao Yun..." Ia mencoba membuka mata. Detik itu juga, sinar matahari pagi yang membutakan masuk ke matanya. Jika tidak karena bayangan dahan-dahan pohon, mungkin matanya sudah terbutakan. Lebih dari sinar matahari itu, ia menemukan dirinya masih tetap berada di tempat terakhir ia berbaring kemarin malam, tepat di tempat ia dan Zhao Yun bertarung.

Pasti sangking lelahnya, mereka tidak kembali ke tempat teman-teman mereka beristirahat. Keduanya cukup puas dapat tidur langsung di atas tanah tanpa alas apapun. Sebagai tambahan, seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, Zhao Yun-lah yang bangun terlebih dahulu dan membangunkan Lu Xun.

"Aku masih ngantuk..." Gumam Lu Xun.

Toh ia tetap berusaha menahan matanya agar tetap terbuka. Sementara Zhao Yun sudah berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, Lu Xun sekedar berpindah ke dekat sebuah pohon dan bersandar di batangnya. Kelihatan sekali kalau Lu Xun tidak mau melakukan apa-apa hari ini selain hanya beristirahat saja. Enam hari yang melelahkan sudah berlalu di Kota Perbatasan Kui tanpa istirahat sekalipun. Setidaknya ia ingin menjernihkan pikiran sebelum memulai perjalanan, dan sebelum memulai tahun yang baru.

Zhao Yun tertawa melihat Lu Xun yang matanya terbuka setengah, dengan masih terkantuk-kantuk berusaha menegakkan punggung. "Baguslah kalau kau masih bisa lelah. Itu berarti kau sadar kau butuh istirahat." Katanya. Lu Xun membalas dengan anggukan karena ia sepenuhnya setuju dengan kawannya itu. Betapa anehnya ada banyak orang di dunia ini yang tidak tahu kapan waktunya untuk berhenti dan beristirahat. Semuanya sibuk dengan hal yang sia-sia.

"Ngomong-ngomong..." Desah jendral Shu itu. Kawannya menengadahkan wajah kepadanya. "Aku jadi teringat dua tahun yang lalu. Lagi-lagi kita tidak bisa ikut _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Semi, Lu Xun."

Sesaat Lu Xun tersenyum sedih. Tentu saja bukan karena tidak bisa ikut _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Dingin. Namun kesedihan itu hilang secepat datangnya. Salju di sekeliling mereka sudah sepenuhnya mencair karena kehangatan musim semi. Rerumputan mulai mengeluarkan rona hijaunya. Kuncup-kuncup bunga yang kecil menunggu saatnya mereka dapat bermekaran.

"Tapi..." Zhao Yun memandang ke atas langit yang biru cerah. "... aku senang aku, kau, kita semua... baik-baik saja melewati tahun yang baru ini. Sama seperti dua tahun yang lalu. Meskipun awalnya kelihatannya seolah-olah dunia telah berakhir, namun pada hari pertama musim semi esoknya, semuanya menjadi baik-baik saja..."

Sebuah tepukan di bahu Zhao Yun membuatnya seperti terlempar dari dunia lamunannya. "Kau ini benar-benar..." Ia tertawa. "... tenang sekali, ya?"

"Habis, apa yang harus dikhawatirkan lagi?" Tanya jendral itu balik. "Aku sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi, kan? Aku tidak perlu takut kehilangan apapun. Dulu ketika aku masih seorang jendral, aku khawatir akan banyak hal. Kedudukanku, nama baikku, pangkatku, semuanya."

Keheningan sejenak.

"Setelah aku kehilangan semuanya, aku baru sadar bahwa seorang sahabat sejati cukup bagiku." Katanya sambil menatap Lu Xun.

Lu Xun tersenyum ringan. Ditepuk-tepuknya pundak kawannya. Barulah sesudah itu keduanya pergi, melewati jejeran pohon hutan yang mulai menghijau. Tupai-tupai kecil mulai berani keluar dari sarangnya. Burung-burung yang berkicau melayang-layang di atas kepala mereka. Kelinci hutan berlari ke sana kemari mencari makan bagi anak-anaknya.

Tak berapa lama, sampailah mereka pada teman-teman mereka. Dilihatnya empat orang gadis muda itu tengah membentuk lingkaran dan sedang berbincang-bincang dengan asyik. Rui Huo, bocah keluarga Yang yang ikut dengan mereka, masih tertidur pulas.

"Wah... aku heran," Ucap Lu Xun tiba-tiba, seketika mengagetkan keempat gadis itu. "Tumben kalian semalaman bisa tidur dengan santai, dan bangun pun masih bisa mengobrol asyik sekali. Apa kalian sama sekali tidak khawatir kami berdua menghilang?" Tanyanya dengan nada bercanda. Zhao Yun juga ikut tertawa mendengar pertanyaan iseng itu.

Keempat gadis itu saling bertukar pandang saja seperti kumpulan orang bodoh. Barulah sesudah itu Hui Ying menepuk jidatnya. "Ya Tian! Ternyata sudah pagi!"

"Hah?" Kedua laki-laki itu melongo.

"Sepanjang malam kami mengobrol dengan asyik sampai-sampai tidak sadar sekarang sudah pagi, dan bahwa kalian menghilang!" Sahut Yangmei dengan wajah shock. Tentu saja ini membuat Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun tambah bingung saja. Pagi ini, kedua laki-laki ini belajar satu pelajaran hidup yang sangat penting, yaitu bahwa jika seorang wanita dikumpulkan dengan wanita lainnya, maka mereka pasti punya sejuta hal yang dibicarakan sampai-sampai jadi lupa diri(1)! Mungkin benar bahwa pria lebih banyak membuka mulut untuk makan, sementara wanita untuk bicara.

Nah, barulah sesudah tidak tidur semalaman, para gadis ini jadi mengantuk dan dengan tanpa rasa bersalah tidur ketika semua orang sudah bangun. Ini adalah pelajaran berharga bagi kedua pemuda tersebut.

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun sampai kagok sendiri.

"Hoooaaaahhhmmm... aku benar-benar ngantuk..." Xu Yin menguap sebelum membaringkan diri. "Apa tidak apa-apa kalau kami tidur dulu?"

Zhou Ying mengangguk perlahan menyetujui Xu Yin. "Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, maaf... tapi bisakah kita melanjutkan perjalanan beberapa jam lagi?"

Melihat keempat gadis ini dengan mata hitam karena begadang semalaman, bagaimana mereka berdua bisa menolak? Bukan hanya karena kasihan, tetapi juga karena mereka kalah suara. Mereka berdua melawan empat gadis. Tentu saja mereka yang memutuskan. Mau tidak mau, Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun menurut saja. Jadilah keempat gadis itu tidur bersama-sama dengan Rui Huo yang masih belum juga bangun.

Kedua perjaka muda yang ditinggal tidur tidak punya pilihan lain selain melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan yang tidak penting sangking menganggur. Tahu apa yang mereka lakukan sekarang? Mentata ulang barang-barang bawaan mereka di atas kuda supaya setidak-tidaknya terlihat sedikit lebih rapi. Memang benar bahwa ketika Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, Zhou Ying, dan Yangmei luntang-luntung sebagai buronan yang lari dari satu tempat ke tempat lain, mereka tidak punya apa-apa. Tetapi sejak mereka sampai di Kota Yong An serta Kota Perbatasan Kui dan mendapat banyak bantuan, persediaan untuk perjalanan mereka jadi menggunung. Dan persediaan inilah yang mereka tata di atas hewan tunggangan. Bukan karena kurang rapi atau apa, tetapi sangking tidak ada hal lain yang lebih baik untuk dilakukan.

"Lu Xun, kukira ini gawat..." Zhao Yun mengela nafas tengah mengikat buntalan-buntalan pada pelana kuda.

"Kenapa?"

"Dulu sekali, saat aku, kau, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, dan Zhou Ying pergi ke Wu, kejadian seperti ini tidak pernah terjadi. Cuma ada dua gadis di kelompok kita." Gerutu Zhao Yun sebagai seorang laki-laki. "Kemudian saat kita berempat saja, hanya Yangmei dan Zhou Ying saja gadisnya. Kita masih bisa punya suara. Sekarang, sejak ketambahan dua gadis lagi, tidak hanya kita kalah suara! Aku baru tahu bahwa mereka berempat bisa ribut sekali!"

Mendengar curhatan Zhao Yun ini, Lu Xun harus setengah mati menahan tawa. Keseriusan Zhao Yun membuatnya sungkan untuk tertawa, tetapi memang curhatan itu lucu sekali!

"Untung saja kemarin kita tidur jauh dari mereka. Coba kalau kita tidur di sana seperti halnya Rui Huo. Pasti semalaman kita tidak bisa tidur karena mendengar mereka ngobrol." Zhao Yun mendengus kesal. "Aku heran. Bagaimana Rui Huo bisa tidur dengan sebegitu nyenyak..."

"Kau ini... ada-ada saja..." Akhirnya Lu Xun tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Jangan salah. Pada saat kita masih berlima bersama Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu, tetap saja kita kalah suara. Bagaimanapun, satu keputusan dari _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu dari Shu berharga seperti keputusan ribuan orang! Orang berkata Jendral Guan Yu memiliki kekuatan setara dengan sepuluh ribu orang. _Gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu memiliki 'kekuatan' setara seratus ribu orang! " Sahutnya berlebihan bukan buatan. "Selain itu, pikirkan sisi baiknya! Mereka bisa menjaga malam sementara kita tidur, kan?"

Meski dongkol, jendral Shu itu pun juga ikut tertawa. "Wah, benar juga! Tapi setidaknya Yan Lu tidak akan bisa menghabiskan semalaman cuma untuk ngobrol, kan?"

"Tidak juga. Dulu saat aku dan Yangmei hendak pulang ke Wu dan berpisah dengan kalian, Yan Lu ditambah Yangmei dan Zhou Ying bisa berbincang-bincang tanpa tidur sedetik pun." Sanggah Lu Xun cepat dan tepat. Zhao Yun mangut-mangut paham. "Aku jadi sering bertanya-tanya sendiri... sebenarnya mereka ini membicarakan apa, sih? Kok bisa-bisanya mengobrol sampai selama itu..." Gumamnya dengan rasa takjub sungguhan, sebagai seorang laki-laki. Ia tidak ingat satu kalipun menghabiskan semalaman untuk mengobrol baik dengan Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, atau teman-temannya yang lain.

Zhao Yun berpikir sejenak. Tangannya kini berhenti melakukan pekerjaannya. "Aku takut kalau mereka membicarakan kita..."

Lu Xun menembakkan tatapan heran pada Zhao Yun. "Kau ini benar-benar keterlaluan percaya diri, ya?"

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku serius!" Balasnya sengit. "Apalagi melihat tabiat gadis seperti Yangmei. Pasti dia membicarakan seluruh hal tentang kau mulai dari yang tidak penting seperti kau tidak bisa makan makanan pedas, sampai hal yang benar-benar tidak penting seperti bahwa sangking bagusnya matamu sampai-sampai dia ingin mencungkilnya. Ya, kan?"

Kali ini, gantian Lu Xun yang mendongkol. Dengan helaan nafas kesal ia menjawab. "Kau dan omonganmu itulah yang benar-benar tidak penting..."

Pekerjaan itu mereka lanjutkan dengan santai, sama sekali tidak membebani. Mungkin agak ironis bahwa di hari spesial seperti tahun baru mereka tidak bisa mengikuti _Chun Jie_-Festival Musim Semi, melainkan hanya mengerjakan urusan yang tidak penting. Tetapi tidak menjadi masalah bagi keduanya. Toh justru ketenangan seperti inilah yang benar-benar menjadi istirahat bagi keduanya.

Semuanya berlangsung dengan tenang. Para _guniang_ tidur dengan tenang bersama si bocah, sementara kedua pemuda itu menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan melakukan pekerjaan-pekerjaan sederhana, daripada hanya diam seperti patung.

Sampai tiba-tiba... terdengarlah suara gaduh dari derap kaki kuda mendekat.

"Hmmm?" Lu Xun menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut. Zhao Yun juga.

Pada saat yang sama, Rui Huo dan keempat gadis itu terbangun karena kegaduhan tersebut. Dari kejauhan terlihat seolah penunggang kuda memacu kudanya ke arah mereka dengan begitu cepat, seolah terbang di atas angin! Tentu penunggang itu pasti begitu buru-burunya! Dari kejauhan ini saja mereka dapat mendengar nafasnya yang tidak karuan dan helaannya pada hewan tunggangannya.

"Itu..." Rui Huo menyeka matanya yang masih berat. "... Jendral Ma Chao?"

"Jendral Ma Chao?!" Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun saling bertukar pandang. Tanpa berbicara pun keduanya memiliki pikiran yang sama. Apa yang jendral itu lakukan? Apakah ia hendak menarik keputusannya melepas mereka pergi?

Tetapi terbukti prasangka itu salah. Ma Chao hanya datang seorang diri. Tidak mungkin ia berniat membawa ketujuh orang ini pulang ke kota seorang diri! Tahulah mereka, Ma Chao tidak bermaksud buruk.

"Lu Xun!" Ma Chao, dengan nafas tanpa irama, menjatuhkan dirinya dari kudanya. Kedua tangannya menyangga tubuhnya. Tentu saja ini membuat ketujuh orang itu segera berlari menghampiri.

Lu Xun maju dan berlutut di depan jendral itu, membantunya berdiri. Tetapi kelihatannya Ma Chao masih terlalu lelah. "Jendral Ma Chao, ada apa? Kenapa kau mengejar kami dengan begitu cepatnya?" Tanyanya dengan nada prihatin. Dilihatnya jendral itu yang peluhnya membanjiri wajahnya. Tentu ia memacu kudanya tanpa henti secepat mungkin agar bisa mengejar mereka.

Ma Chao menengadah. "Lu Xun...! Syukurlah aku masih sempat bertemu denganmu...!" Serunya, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Lu Xun. Digenggamnya lengan pemuda Wu itu dengan kedua tangannya. "Kuhomon, Phoenix... kau harus menolongku...!"

"Tenang, Jendral Ma Chao... bicaralah pelan-pelan..." Lu Xun berusaha menenangkan.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka sudah duduk melingkar di atas tanah. Ma Chao duduk berhadap-hadapan dengan Lu Xun, dan memang sepertinya pandangannya hanya terfokus pada laki-laki Wu itu saja. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Tombaknya ia istirahatkan di sebelahnya.

"Lu Xun, nyonya dari keluarga Yang itu pagi-pagi benar datang padaku untuk meminta maaf." Jendral itu memulai. Dengan menyendengkan telinga, Lu Xun memperhatikan setiap ucapannya. "Selama ini Yang _furen_ tahu bahwa aku mencari seseorang di sepanjang Shu ini, tetapi tidak juga menemukannya sampai sekarang. Yang _furen_ tahu bahwa orang yang kucari itu telah tiada, dan ia tidak mau memberitahukannya padaku karena takut apa yang akan kulakukan kalau aku sampai mengetahui kebenarannya. Dan... kau tahu apa yang membuatnya akhirnya datang dan mengatakan semua ini padaku?"

Lu Xun menjawab dengan gelengan kepala.

"Itu adalah..." Jawabnya. "... Karena kemarin kau datang padanya dan menanyakan tentang orang yang kau cari."

Sampai di sini, bukan Lu Xun atau Ma Chao yang berbicara. Orang yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja kini mengangkat suaranya, agak terlalu keras dan emosional bagi mereka yang tidak mengerti apa-apa. "Jendral Ma Chao!" Sahutnya. Tujuh pasang mata langsung mengarah padanya. "S-siapa orang itu... yang kau cari?"

Sudah tentu Ma Chao tidak tahu siapa Zhao Yun sebenarnya. Bisa dikatakan bahwa sebelum ini, dia tidak pernah bertemu dengannya. Tentu saja Ma Chao, dengan kening berkerut, enggan mengatakannya. Bagaimana mungkin mengatakan hal ini pada seorang asing? Seolah dapat membaca keingintahuan Zhao Yun yang berbahaya dan keengganan Ma Chao, Lu Xun menyahut pada sahabatnya itu. "Zhao Yun, tunjukkan benda itu pada Jendral Ma Chao." Perintahnya.

Zhao Yun menurut. Tak hanya itu, ia langsung menangkap maksud Lu Xun. Dirogohnya kantong bajunya untuk mengeluarkan suatu benda.

Dan tidak bisa tidak, begitu melihatnya, mata Ma Chao terbelalak begitu lebar.

"M-mustahil...!"

Jendral itu kehilangan kendali. Sepuluh tahun lamanya ia tidak melihat benda itu, dan akhirnya kini menemukannya!

Ia berdiri dan berlari ke arah Zhao Yun, hendak merebutnya dari tangan pemiliknya.

Sebuah lempeng giok yang tinggal separuh.

"Berikan padaku!" Teriak Ma Chao menuntut. Zhao Yun, Lu Xun, dan semuanya yang ada di tempat itu terperanjat. Baru kali inilah mereka melihat jendral yang kaku dan dingin itu begini berapi-api. Kasihan keempat gadis itu ditambah Rui Huo, mereka sama sekali tidak mengerti apa-apa dan hanya bisa menyaksikan.

"Jendral Ma Chao! Tenang...!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa memilikinya?!" Ma Chao memegang giok itu, berusaha menariknya. "Kau tahu tentang Weifeng?! Dimana dia sekarang?!" Teriakannya seolah dapat menggetarkan seisi langit dan bumi. Ia seperti orang yang kalap begitu melihat barang yang hanya separuh itu. Zhao Yun, takut dan panik, hanya dapat mempertahankan giok itu di tangannya tetapi terlalu shock untuk melawan.

Lu Xun segera maju dan melerai keduanya. "Jendral Ma Chao! Tenanglah dulu!" Serunya. Barulah Ma Chao berhenti. "Zhao Yun adalah adik laki-laki dari Zhao Weifeng, gadis yang kau cari itu!"

Seolah kekagetan akan giok itu masih belum cukup, sekarang Ma Chao sudah diperhadapkan dengan kenyataan yang lain lagi. Dan yang lebih parah adalah, Lu Xun tidak mungkin bercanda di saat seperti ini, tidak juga berbohong. Mana mungkin Sang Phoenix akan berbohong padanya untuk masalah seperti ini? Kaki Ma Chao bergerak mundur, sebelum ia jatuh di atas kedua lututnya.

"Ya Tian..."

Zhao Yun menarik nafas lega. Ia dan Lu Xun kembali duduk.

Untuk sesaat, mata Ma Chao tidak melihat. Telinganya seolah tidak mendengar apapun. Tangannya bergerak ke kantong bajunya dan mengambil separuh dari lempeng giok tersebut.

"_Po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali..." Lu Xun mendesah. Ia berlutut, memungut pecahan giok yang separuh dari Zhao Yun, sementara yang separuh lagi dari Ma Chao.

Percakapannya seminggu yang lalu dengan seorang gadis yang menghubungkan kedua orang ini kembali lagi ke kepalanya.

"_Aku sudah berjanji satu hal dengan orang yang sangat kusayangi, bahwa kalau kami bisa melihat Sang Phoenix, maka kami pasti bertemu lagi! Sayangnya... aku mengingkari janjiku. Sebelum kami bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, aku sudah berada di tempat ini dan aku tidak mau kembali lagi. Ahhh... aku benar-benar merasa bersalah sekali. Pasti aku membuatnya menderita karena terus menungguku..."_

Dengan tangan yang bergetar, Lu Xun menepelkan kedua giok itu tepat pada pecahannya. Apakah ia sedang bermimpi? Apakah ini hanya sekedar simpati yang kosong? Atau benarkah ia bisa merasakan apa yang ada di dalam hati sepasang insan ini?

Tak ada pemberitahuan atau peringatan untuknya, sebelum airmatanya jatuh membasahi lempeng giok tersebut. Mula-mula hanya setetes, namun bagai hujan airmatanya tak hendak dihentikan.

Ma Chao menyadari keanehan ini. Laki-laki yang padanya ia akan bertanya segala sesuatu hanya mengunci mulutnya, memandang benda berharga miliknya dan gadis yang disayanginya dengan mata emasnya berlapis cairan jernih. Dan detik itulah, Ma Chao bisa menebak apa yang terjadi. Ketakutannya ternyata terbukti merupakan sebuah kenyataan.

Dan mereka sadar, mereka semua hanyalah korban kenyataan. Sebagaimana segala sesuatu di dunia ini suatu saat akan habis dalam api, begitulah jiwa segenap manusia akan dihanguskan oleh kejamnya kenyataan pahit.

"P-Phoenix..." Suara jendral itu bergetar hebat. Jika boleh, betapa inginnya ia mati detik ini juga. "... apakah... apakah Weifeng... apakah dia... sudah..."

Tidak hanya Lu Xun, Zhao Yun pun tak dapat mengatakan apapun. Pelupuk matanya menjadi berat. Mata yang kedalaman dan kehangatannya seperti mata kakak perempuannya itu perlahan mengalirkan airmata, setetes melewati pipinya. Dan Zhao Yun sama sekali tidak keberatan atau terganggu, apalagi berpikir untuk menghapusnya.

Keheningan ini cukup menjadi jawaban bagi Ma Chao. Seperti alunan musik, kadang kala ada saat istirahat dimana semua instrumen menghentikan bunyinya, membiarkan gaung dan gemanya yang indah memantul-mantul memenuhi telinga dan sanubari pendengarnya. Di dalam percakapan mereka, inilah tanda istirahat itu. Inilah keheningan yang berbisik di dalam hati Ma Chao, menceritakan segala kebenarannya.

"W-Wei... feng..." Jendral itu tak sanggup lagi membendung seluruh perasaannya. Bagaikan tanggul yang harus menanggung berjuta-juta ton air, perisai batinnya akhirnya mengkhianatinya. Airmatanya pun mengalir begitu bebasnya sesudah bertahun-tahun tak pernah menampakkan diri.

Sebuah raungan penuh kesedihan terdengar, mengoyak langit pagi baik kain yang kini hanya meninggalkan serpihan-serpihan.

Ma Chao membiarkan segala perasaannya tercurah. Ia tidak lagi peduli dengan segala persetan tentang sopan santun dan keramahan, atau apapun itu. Satu-satunya yang ia ingin lakukan hanyalah menumpahkan segala amarah dan kekecewaannya yang telah menggunung selama sepuluh tahun ini.

Dengan kecepatan melebihi pandangan mata, ia menerjang Lu Xun. Lu Xun, terlalu kaget dan tidak siap dengan serangan apapun, jatuh terlentang di atas tanah. Ma Chao seperti orang kesetanan. Tangannya dengan kuat mencengkram leher Lu Xun dan mencekiknya! Terlalu dikendalikan oleh emosinya hingga tidak sadar bahwa itu dapat membahayakan nyawanya.

"M-Ma Chao...!"

"Kenapa, Phoenix...?! KENAPA?!" Tangannya makin kuat mencekik leher Lu Xun. Laki-laki Wu itu kini tidak punya pilihan apapun selain memberontak demi satu hembusan nafas yang tak mampu ditariknya. "Kau...! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Kenapa kau baru datang sekarang, sesudah semuanya sudah lenyap?! Hanya Weifeng yang tersisa untukku, dan sekarang... dia...!"

Kesedihan yang bertubi-tubi dari Ma Chao seperti menghantam Lu Xun. Bibirnya terbuka, berusaha menghirup nafas hanya untuk menemukan bahwa dirinya justru membuang setiap sisa udara yang tersimpan dalam paru-parunya.

"Jendral Ma Chao! Jangan...!"

Betapa terkejutnya Ma Chao saat tiba-tiba lengannya dipegang kuat-kuat oleh seorang gadis. Itu Yangmei, dengan wajah merah dan penuh airmata. Gadis ini tidak mengerti perasaannya! Yangmei menangis bukan karena simpati, melainkan hanya karena mengkhawatirkan laki-laki yang disayanginya! Dan justru itulah yang membuat Ma Chao makin kalap dalam kegeramannya.

Mata emas Lu Xun yang mulai kehilangan cahaya kehidupan menoleh ke arah Yangmei. "M-Meimei...!"

"Kau...!" Tetapi Ma Chao sama sekali tidak peduli. Dengan satu kebasan yang sangat kuat dari tangannya, dihempaskannya Yangmei sehingga jatuh ke belakang. Gadis itu memekik kesakitan. Ketiga gadis kawannya langsung menghampirinya.

"Meimei...!" Dan Lu Xun... betapa bodohnya ia menggunakan sisa-sisa nafasnya untuk menyerukan nama kekasihnya.

Jika Zhao Yun tidak terlebih dahulu mengambil tindakan, tentulah itu akan menjadi kata-kata terakhirnya.

Zhao Yun maju, memegang pundak Ma Chao, kemudian dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki di tangannya ia mendorong Ma Chao! Lu Xun tidak menyia-nyiakan kesempatan itu. Ia segera menegakkan punggunya dan menghirup sebanyak-banyaknya udara dengan mulut mengap-mengap.

"Lu Xun!" Seolah tidak peduli dengan kesakitannya sediri, Yangmei langsung berlari ke arah kekasihnya, kemudian memeluknya seolah ia baru saja kehilangannya.

Zhao Yun berdiri di depan sepasang kekasih itu. Matanya memandang Ma Chao dengan tajam. "Jendral Ma Chao... kau sungguh keterlaluan!" Teriaknya tanpa tanggung-tanggung lagi. Ma Chao menggeram dalam berangnya. "Orang yang tidak bisa mengendalikan emosi sepertimu, dan menumpahkan kemarahannya pada orang yang tidak bersalah dengan kekerasan... kau tidak pantas untuk _jiejie_-ku!"

Ma Chao terperanjat, begitu juga mereka di sekelilingnya. Atas dasar apa Zhao Yun berani mengatakan hal tersebut?

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak terkejut atau bingung. Ia tahu apa yang ada di kepala Zhao Yun. Zhao Yun... seorang anak yang dibesarkan oleh ayah tega menumpahkan kemarahannya pada keluarganya dengan penuh kekerasan, bahkan sanggup membunuh istri dan menjual putri kandungnya sendiri. Dengan nafas yang masih terputus-putus, melalui suaranya Lu Xun seolah dapat mendengarnya melihat sosok ayahnya dalam mata Ma Chao.

"Ahhh..." Lu Xun merintih kesakitan di kala ia berusaha berdiri.

Yangmei, masih dengan airmata berlinangan, memeluk tangan Lu Xun. "Lu Xun! Sudahlah...!"

Kedua laki-laki Shu itu masih saling menukar tatapan itu. Ma Chao menatap Zhao Yun bagaikan hewan terluka, namun ia bahkan tidak sanggup bangkit berdiri lagi.

"Jendral Ma Chao!" Suaranya melunak sesudah kesadaran menghantam kepalanya. "Yang sedih karena kematian _jiejie_ bukan hanya kau seorang! Aku juga! Tetapi tidak pernah terbersit sekali pun kebencian di kepalaku pada Sang Phoenix... hanya karena dia tidak datang sebelum itu...!" Dengan lantang ia berseru. Airmatanya masih mengalir dengan bebasnya.

"Dan... dan... apa kau sendiri tidak melihatnya menangis?"

Ucapan terakhir Zhao Yun tidak terdengar seperti kemarahan. Itu lebih terdengar seperti permohonan. Ma Chao terhenyak. Perlahan tetapi pasti, pandangannya berpindah pada Lu Xun. Benarlah itu, mata emasnya basah sepertinya matanya dan mata Zhao Yun.

Bodohnya ia... kenapa tidak melihat hal itu sejak awal?

"P-Phoenix..."

Dengan segenap kekuatannya, Lu Xun berdiri, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan Yangmei yang memohon padanya untuk tidak mendekat.

Dipungutnya pecahan giok itu kembali dan berjalan ke arah Ma Chao. Ia berlutut di atas satu lututnya, dibukanya tangannya yang menggenggam benda itu.

"Ma Chao..." Dan kali ini, Lu Xun pun sama sekali tidak memikirkan sopan santun atau apapun. Namun berbeda dengan Ma Chao, ia tidak menyerang. Suaranya lembut. Rasanya menggambarkan kelembutan suaranya seperti desahan angin atau pancaran matahari musim semi pertama yang hangat sangatlah tidak cukup. Suaranya seperti seorang anak... seperti seorang ayah... sahabat... kekasih...

Mungkin... seperti suara Weifeng sendiri. Suara yang sudah sepuluh tahun ingin ia dengar.

Dan Lu Xun... seolah-olah percakapan itu terulang lagi.

"_Maukah kau bertemu dengan mereka? Meski untuk sebentar saja?"_

Satu tangan Lu Xun yang bebas memegang bahu Ma Chao. "Maukah kau bertemu dengan Weifeng? Meski untuk sebentar saja?"

"_... Bagaimana caranya, Phoenix?"_

Mata jendral itu mengerjap-ngerjap, sedikitpun tidak dapat mencerna apa yang didengarnya. "... Bagaimana caranya, Phoenix?"

Kedua suara yang ia dengar nyaris identik, sama-sama menyiratkan kepasrahan dan ketidaktahuan. Tetapi, ketidaktahuan mereka sama sekali tidak penting. Yang terpenting adalah apakah ia bisa mewujudkan itu atau tidak. Lu Xun tersenyum dan berdiri, sebelum membantu Ma Chao pula. Ia sama sekali tidak menawarkan jawaban apapun pada Ma Chao yang kebingungan. Memang tidak perlu, mungkin.

"Kemarilah."

Hanya sepatah kata perintah saja. Ma Chao tidak mendengar jawaban apapun selain itu. Yang dituntut darinya bukan pengertian atau pengetahuan, tetapi cukup percaya saja.

Dan Ma Chao, apakah ia punya pilihan lain? Ia mengikuti Lu Xun menjauh dari kelompok itu. Perlahan Zhao Yun pun mengikuti mereka. Tak jauh, di suatu tanah yang kosong tanpa pohon, Lu Xun berhenti. Seolah-olah pohon-pohon itu memang sengaja menyingkir dan membuka jalan baginya, kemudian menyediakan sebuah tempat yang dibutuhkannya. Kini keduanya terpisah sepuluh langkah, saling berhadap-hadapan.

Lu Xun mengangkat satu tangannya ke langit, seolah sedang meraih jari-jemari seseorang yang turun dari khayangan.

"Api... tidak dapat digenggam namun kehangatannya terasa...  
>Angin... tidak dapat disentuh namun suara bisikannya terdengar..."<p>

Saat itulah, bumi membuka telinganya dan mendengar kata-kata Lu Xun. Ma Chao tidak dapat menjelaskan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi. Ia melihat tanah tempat kaki Lu Xun berpijak berubah menjadi cahaya putih yang memancar ke atas. Cahaya itu melebar dalam wujud api hingga mengubah tanah dibawah kakinya juga. Dan angin mengambil wujud sebagai lembaran-lembarangan aurora berwarna jamrud, memancar keluar dari bawah kaki Lu Xun, bergulung-gulung menuju ke langit.

Dan dalam sekejap, sebuah kubah yang tercipta oleh api dan angin yang luas mengitari mereka berdua. Ya, api dan angin, yang keduanya tidak berwujud dan tak dapat digenggam, kini telah memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah itu. Ma Chao mengedarkan pandangannya, hati dihempaskan oleh rasa takjub bagaikan batu karang di tepi pantai dihempaskan ombak.

Itulah saat dimana matanya teralih, memandang orang yang melakukan keajaiban ini.

"P-Phoenix..."

Dan keajaiban itu masih belum cukup.

Seolah bumi dan langit telah berlalu. Airmata yang mengalir telah terhapus. Tempat apakah ini? Dimana ia berpijak sekarang? Kenapa... dalam sekejap seluruh keberadaanya seperti dipulihkan? Segenap raga, jiwa, dan hatinya... kekuatan yang hangat mengalir ke dalam tubuhnya. Kubah apakah ini yang melingkupinya? Apakah... apakah ia masih berada di dunia...? Masih. Di balik kubah transparan itu ia bisa melihat pepohonan hutan. Tetapi... terasa begitu jauh seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda.

Dan penyebabnya... mungkin adalah sosok familiar di hadapannya.

Gadis yang ingin ditemuinya sejak berpisah sepuluh tahun lalu.

Awalnya tidak lebih dari kelipan-kelipan cahaya yang seperti bintang, berkumpul dan membentuk wujud yang telah menjadi kenangan dalam sanubarinya. Perlahan tetapi pasti, makin jelaslah siapa. Gadis itu membelakanginya dengan Lu Xun memegang tangannya, bagaikan pengiring pengantin yang membawa mempelainya pada pasangannya.

"Weifeng... selamat datang..." Katanya dengan senyuman hangat.

"Phoenix... terima kasih banyak..."

Tidak salah lagi. Itu memang suaranya. Ma Chao tidak sedang bermimpi. Dan... siapa yang berani untuk bermimpi seperti ini? Mimpi pun ada batasnya, bukan? Ini terlalu indah untuk menjadi sebuah mimpi.

Kaki gadis itu memijak di atas tanah. Rambutnya yang panjang terkepang, berikut pakaiannya yang berwarna awan, melambai-lambai oleh angin.

Sebuah suara terdengar dari luar kubah tersebut. Justru suara itulah yang tidak nyata didengar dari dalam kubah ini. Suara Zhao Yun.

"_J-jiejie_...!"

Ya. Itu adalah Weifeng, kakak perempuan Zhao Yun yang telah meninggalkannya sepuluh tahun silam. Weifeng menoleh ke arah adik laki-laki yang sangat disayanginya. Mereka terpisah oleh dinding kubah ini. Namun, memang gadis itu tidak berniat untuk melewatinya. Ia tersenyum lembut. Ini sangat cukup untuk adiknya.

"Zhao Yun..." Panggil sang kakak. "Kau bilang kau akan jadi kuat, kan? Jangan menangis seperti itu! Lihat, aku baik-baik saja, kan?"

Zhao Yun mengangguk. Tangannya menempel pada dinding kubah sambil ia membiarkan airmatanya tumpah ruah. Dipuaskannya matanya dengan melihat _jiejie_ yang tidak akan pernah bisa dilihatnya lagi. Betapa berbedanya _jiejie_-nya saat ini dengan kali terakhir mereka bersama. Saat itu wajahnya dibajiri airmata, sarat ketakutan, keputusasaan, penderitaan, dan kesedihan. Namun kini ia tersenyum tanpa beban. Matanya bersinar dengan kebahagiaan abadi. Belum pernah sekalipun Zhao Yun melihat seorang manusia begitu tenang dan penuh kedamaian, kecuali mungkin Lu Xun.

Dan perasaan sang kakak sampai padanya. Zhao Yun tahu _jiejie_ yang sangat disayanginya itu baik-baik saja. Dia berada di tempat yang jauh di sana, dimana tidak ada penderitaan dan kesedihan, dan semua airmata dihapuskan. Dan suatu saat, Zhao Yun pun pergi ke tempat itu dan berkumpul lagi dengan _jiejie_-nya. Itu adalah penghiburannya.

"_Jiejie_..." Sekarang isak tangis itu bukan kesedihan, tetapi kebahagiaan. "_Jiejie_... aku sudah kuat sekarang! Aku adalah seorang Jendral Shu, _jiejie_...!"

Weifeng tertawa ringan. "Baguslah... aku tidak perlu mengkhawatirkanmu lagi. Punya adik sepertimu benar-benar akan membuat siapapun repot!" Katanya.

Apakah bercandanya tepa di saat sepeti ini. Mungkin tidak. Tetapi siapa yang terlalu peduli dengan itu? Dan siapa yang berani mengkritiknya?

Zhao Yun jatuh di atas kedua lututnya. Entah sudah berapa tetes airmata mengalir. Namun ia sama sekali tidak keberatan atau merasa malu. Hatinya bisa beristirahat dengan tenang. Penderitaan apapun yang telah dialami _jiejie_-nya semasa hidupnya kini telah berakhir. Ia berada di tempat yang jauh dari semua itu. _Jiejie_-nya berbaring di dalam pelukan yang aman. Tidak peduli betatapun Zhao Yun ingin bisa hidup lagi dengan kakaknya itu, ia tahu sang kakak pasti akan menolak.

Lu Xun memandangi kedua kakak beradik itu dengan perasaan lega. Tangannya masih menggandeng tangan Weifeng. Untuk sesaat, mereka sama sekali lupa dengan seorang lagi yang berada di dalam kubah, yang perasaannya terlalu sulit digambarkan. Kebahagiaan, ketakjuban, sukacita, kedamaian, kelegaan... semua perasaan itu bercampur menjadi satu dan menghantamnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak dapat langsung melakukan sesuatu.

Kalau bukan karena Lu Xun yang mengingatkan, tentu ini akan berlangsung sampai sepanjang keabadian.

"Weifeng..." Panggil Lu Xun. Gadis itu menoleh. "Ada seseorang lagi yang telah menunggumu..."

Untuk sesaat Weifeng mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang bening. Dengan murah hati laki-laki di sebelahnya melepaskan gandengan tangannya, kemudian menunjuk ke sosok yang telah menunggunya.

Mata mereka bersirobok. Hanya beberapa detik saja tatapan mereka bertemu, tetapi tatapan itu seperti telah menembus segala dimensi ruang, dan menghancurkan tembok-tembok pemisah sang waktu. Langit, bumi, dan segala isinya seperti membaur hingga menjadi satu cahaya saja.

Di sepanjang keabadian, apakah yang bisa menyembuhkan sepasang insan ini seperti detik-detik yang tengah berlangsung sekarang?

Keduanya mulai melangkahkan kaki mereka yang sudah terasa kaku. Perlahan hanya langkah yang lambat, namun berubah menjadi lari. Perlarian itu bagaikan mimpi yang bisa hilang kapan saja. Kenapa tak juga mereka sampai satu sama lain? Apakah ini hanya mimpi? Tetapi, bukankah Sang Phoenix telah menjamin bahwa ini kenyataan? Kenapa waktu begitu kejam mengulur-ulur pertemuan mereka? Kenapa tanah di bawah kaki seolah bergerak mundur memisahkan mereka?

Ma Chao dan Weifeng, keduanya berlari secepat yang kaki mereka bisa, takut kalau-kalau mereka tidak cepat-cepat bertemu, maka semua ini akan hilang seperti mimpi.

Tetapi keengganan waktu dan ruang tidaklah berlangsung begitu lama.

"Weifeng...!"

"Ma Chao...!"

Jendral itu mendekap kekasihnya kuat-kuat, seolah ingin meleburkannya dengan dirinya sendiri. Betapa nyatanya tubuh yang ia peluk, lebih nyata daripada sepuluh tahun lalu saat ia masih hidup. Kehangatannya bukan bohongan dan bukan main-main. Airmata mereka turun bagaikan hujan yang jatuh ke atas bumi, tetapi di tengah perjalanan berubah wujud menjadi bintang-bintang di angkasa.

Inilah _Po jing chong yuan_-cermin yang rusak disatukan kembali yang sesungguhnya.

Betapa inginnya sepasang kekasih itu, agar detik ini berlangsung selamanya.

"Ma Chao..." Gadis itu terisak-isak. Bukan isakan sedih melainkan isakan bahagia. "Maaf... maafkan aku..." Hanya itulah yang keluar dari mulutnya, sesudah sepuluh tahun berlalu menghimpun apa yang harus dikatakannya.

Ma Chao lebih parah lagi. Tangannya membelai rambut kekasihnya sambil menjawab. "Jangan... jangan katakan apapun lagi... jangan katakan itu..." Kedua belah tangannya berhenti di pipi Weifeng, menatapnya lekat-lekat tanpa mengizinkan apapun menghalangi pandangannya. Dan sesudah memastikannya, ia tahu ini memang Weifeng, bukan hanya ilusi semata atau mimpinya yang menyesatkan.

Jendral Shu itu memeluk kekasihnya, sekali lagi.

Jika kisah hidup Ma Chao selama ini adalah seperti dongeng yang sedih, kini buku dongeng itu sudah ditutup. Sebuah buku dongeng yang lain, kali ini dongeng penuh kebahagian, dimulai. Kini, sepuluh tahun penantian itu berlalu hanya seperti mimpi buruk saja, dan ia sudah terbangun dari mimpi itu.

"Sepuluh tahun..." Bisik Ma Chao. "Sepuluh tahun aku mencarimu... tanpa tahu apakah kau masih hidup atau tidak..."

Weifeng tersenyum. Disandarkannya kepalanya pada dada kekasihnya. "Sudah kubilang, kan? Kalau kita melihat Sang Phoenix, pasti kita akan bertemu lagi!"

Dari kejauhan, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun memandang. Mereka berdua mengulaskan senyum yang sama, senyum yang tulus ketika melihat orang lain berbahagia. Kesempatan untuk meraih kebahagiaan itu tidaklah pernah terlalu besar untuk seseorang tetapi terlalu kecil untuk orang lain. Semua sama dan cukup untuk setiap orang. Hanya saja, apakah yang mereka lakukan dengan kesempatan itu?

Semakin sering memberikan kesempatan meraih kebahagiaan itu pada orang lain, semakin bahagia mereka.

Segenap hati dan jiwa kedua insan itu menyatu, sama dunia ini dan dunia yang lain itu tengah menyatu. Untuk sesaat, bumi ini terciprati oleh suasana kedamaian dan kebahagiaan tempat yang jauh itu, tempat dimana Weifeng telah membaringkan kepalanya dengan tenang. Keabadian dan kesementaraan membaur dalam satu alunan melodi yang dinyanyikan kekosongan di sekeliling mereka.

"Apakah kau baik-baik saja, Weifeng?" Tanya Ma Chao. "Apakah kau bahagia?"

"Aku benar-benar bahagia, Ma Chao..." Weifeng menjawab dengan lembut. "Kau benar-benar menambah kebahagiaanku. Tetapi aku sudah tinggal di tempat yang menyenangkan sekali. Maafkan aku, tetapi... aku tidak mau kembali lagi ke dunia ini, bahkan meski kau memaksaku..."

Dan Ma Chao tidak marah dengan hal itu. Sudah selayaknya. Satu-satunya hal yang diinginkan Ma Chao adalah kebahagiaan gadis yang dicintainya ini. Jika dunia ini membuatnya menderita, lalu kenapa harus memaksanya berada di sisinya? Lagipula, bagi Ma Chao, kehidupan yang sementara ini terlalu jahat untuk Weifeng. Di keabadian sana, semuanya menyambut gadis itu dengan ramah.

Jendral Shu itu menggeleng. "Tidak... aku senang kau sudah berbahagia di sana. Sekarang aku bisa berhenti mengkhawatirkanmu..."

Weifeng mengangguk. "Tenang saja..." Katanya. "Suatu saat kita akan bertemu kembali. Dan pertemuan yang nanti itu, kita tidak akan pernah berpisah lagi..."

Janji yang indah itu mereka pegang baik-baik, digenggam dalam telapak tangan mereka, dan diukir di dalam hati.

Waktu berlalu dengan sangat bermurah hati. Pertemuan yang singkat itu terasa telah berlangsung sepanjang keabadian. Namun pada saat yang sama hanya terasa seperti gelombang suara yang begitu cepat sampai ke telinga. Keduanya tahu sudah saatnya mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Mereka berjalan sebelah-menyebelah, menghampiri Lu Xun dengan senyum yang paling bahagia dan paling indah yang pernah mereka sunggingkan.

Lu Xun menyambut mereka dengan seulas senyum yang sama. "Apakah segala yang ingin kalian sampaikan sudah terucap?" Tanyanya.

Mereka mengangguk dan berpandangan satu sama lain.

"Betapa egoisnya aku..." Keluh Ma Chao. Inilah saat senyuman Lu Xun pudar, memandang dengan penuh keheranan. "Aku ingin Weifeng bisa bersama denganku selama aku masih hidup di bawah kaki langit ini. Aku hanya ingin selalu merasakan keberadaannya di sisiku..."

Weifeng menunduk dan mengucapkan kalimat yang sama. "Sebenarnya... aku pun sangat takut kehilangan Ma Chao. Tetapi... bukan hanya aku tidak ingin kembali ke dunia ini, tetapi kupikir itu mustahil..."

"... dan tidak berguna." Lu Xun menimpali sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya terbuka, masing-masing di atasnya terletak pecahan giok yang separuh itu. mereka memandangnya dengan alis terangkat. "Kalian ingin bersama, tetapi berada di tempat yang berbeda. Itu bukan suatu masalah..."

Kelihatan sekali bahwa keduanya tidak mengerti.

"Weifeng," dipandangnya gadis itu. "Kau tahu _Si Xiang_? Mereka adalah para pelindung yang meski tidak dapat dilihat keberadaannya, namun terasa dan terbukti."

Sampai di sinilah, mereka benar-benar tidak bisa menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Apa maksudmu, Phoenix...?"

"Kau akan kujadikan seperti _Si Xiang_ itu..."

Dengan satu jawaban itu, Lu Xun menggenggam kedua pecahan giok di tangannya. Ia memejamkan mata dan mendekatkan kedua sisinya yang retak. Samar-samar setipis cahaya muncul, kemudian kedua bagian tersebut menyatu. Benar-benar menyatu. Giok itu utuh di dalam tangannya.

Dipegangnya giok itu dengan satu tangan. "Seperti inilah jiwa dan hati kalian berdua menyatu. Weifeng, kembalilah kau ke tempat yang senang itu. Tetapi kau juga akan selalu bersama dengan Ma Chao, kemanapun ia pergi. Dan kau, Ma Chao..." Diserahkannya benda yang telah disatukan itu padanya. "... kaulah yang harus baik-baik menjaga kesatuan ini. Seperti giok ini yang sejak awal diciptakan satu, dipecahkan kemudian menyatu lagi, demikian juga kalian. Sejak awal kalian ada untuk satu sama lain, lalu kalian berpisah, tetapi kini bersatu kembali. Kalian bukan lagi dua, melainkan satu..."

Suara Lu Xun lembut, tetapi pada saat yang sama mengandung otoritas dan ketegasan yang bukan main. Mereka berdua mengangguk mantap. Ma Chao menerima giok itu kembali, dengan tekat kuat akan menjaga benda itu berikut tali persatuannya dengan gadis yang disayanginya untuk selamanya.

"Terima kasih banyak, Phoenix..."

Lu Xun tersenyum dan mengangguk perlahan.

"Pulanglah, Weifeng..."

Dan dengan demikian, gadis itu tersenyum pada kekasihnya untuk terakhir kalinya. Perlahan tubuhnya kembali menjadi apa yang ada sebelumnya, hanya kelipan-kelipan cahaya seperti bintang yang turun dari langit. Sedikit demi sedikit menghilang dari hadapannya. Mata si jendral masih basah, tetapi tidak lagi penuh dengan kesedihan. Digenggamnya giok itu erat-erat di dadanya.

Angin yang lembut menyedot kembali kubah itu, bagaikan kain yang melambai dihempaskan angin. Perlahan kubah itu menghilang. Tanah di bawah kaki mereka yang memancarkan cahaya kehangatan api menjadi redup, mengecil, dan hilang lenyap sama sekali. Tidak ada sesuatupun yang tersisa, seolah-olah tidak pernah terjadi apa-apa. Waktu dan ruang, langit dan bumi, semuanya saling memberi kecupan salam perpisahan.

Kini semuanya kembali seperti semula.

"Ugh...!"

Betapa terkejutnya Ma Chao mendengar erangan itu!

Tubuh Lu Xun oleng, jatuh terjembab di atas tanah. Ia mengeliat kesakitan, seolah tubuhnya terbakar dari dalam. Tangannya memeluk erat-erat tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat.

"Lu Xun?!" Jendral itu segera berlutut, berusaha membantu Lu Xun. "Ada apa?! Apa yang terjadi denganmu?!"

Tetapi Lu Xun tidak menjawab apapun. Mulutnya terbuka bukan untuk menjawab, tetapi untuk memuntahkan darah. Dadanya terasa begitu sakit, seolah sebuah pisau telah menghujam tepat di jantungnya. Kekuatannya hilang lenyap dari tubuhnya. Persediannya seolah telah terlepas dan tulang-tulangnya meleleh di dalam dagingnya.

Dari kejauhan, Zhao Yun pun berlari menghampiri. "Lu Xun?!" Panik. Itulah apa yang terlukis dalam wajahnya. "Lu Xun...?! Bagaimana bisa...?!"

Meski tidak mengerti, tetapi Zhao Yun sudah bisa menebak apa. Bukankah akhir-akhir ini Lu Xun juga sering kesakitan ketika menggunakan kekuatan menyembuhkannya? Zhao Yun sedikitpun tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi pada kawannya, hanya bisa menebak-nebak.

Lu Xun lebih tahu, tentu saja. Tetapi bagaimana caranya menjelaskan pada mereka? Bagaimana cara mengatakan bahwa penyebab dari semuanya adalah karena ia, sebagai manusia, kini telah bermusuhan dengan alam? Dan bahwa alam ini pun telah menganggapnya salah satu dari manusia, musuh mereka? Hukum alam ada di tangannya. Tetapi karena permusuhan ini, apapun yang ia lakukan yang melampai hukum alam akan ditentang oleh alam itu sendiri. Menyembuhkan termasuk salah satunya, apalagi apa yang ia baru saja lakukan.

"T-tidak... tidak... apa-apa..." Begitulah yang dikatakan Lu Xun pada akhirnya.

"Bagaimana bisa tidak apa-apa?! Kau jangan gila!" Balas Zhao Yun panik. Dipapahnya Lu Xun kembali. Ma Chao mengikutinya tanpa tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Sampailah mereka kembali ke teman-teman yang telah menunggu. Begitu melihat keadaan Lu Xun, semuanya jadi kalang kabut bukan main dan lekas menolong. Untunglah segala kepanikan dan krisis itu tidak berlangsung lama. Dengan cepat Lu Xun memulihkan kekuatannya. Mereka menarik nafas lega, kecuali tentu saja Yangmei. Gadis itu, masih dengan panik bukan main mengomeli Lu Xun karena telah membuatnya khawatir sampai ingin mati. Dan Lu Xun? Sebagai jawaban ia hanya tersenyum dan mengelus rambut gadis itu saja, seketika mendiamkannya.

Kini mata Lu Xun tertuju pada Ma Chao. Jendral itu berdiri di sisi kudanya dengan tangannya menggenggam tali kekang.

"Lu Xun, aku..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Maaf karena telah bertahun-tahun menyimpan kemarahan padamu. Aku... aku benar-benar..." Kalimatnya menggantung begitu saja. Tetapi apa yang ia lakukan sesudah itu cukup untuk menyatakan maksudnya. Ia menjatuhkan diri dan ber_kowtow_. "Terima kasih... terima kasih banyak...!"

Lu Xun menghampirinya, membantunya untuk berdiri. "Aku senang kau akhirnya bertemu dengan orang yang kau sayangi..." Katanya dengan tulus. "Kembalilah, Jendral Ma Chao. Pulanglah dengan damai..."

Dengan demikianlah ia melepaskan kepergian jendral itu. Yang lain juga melambaikan tangan mengucapkan salam perpisahan. Ma Chao membalasnya sebelum ia memacu kudanya untuk kembali ke Kota Perbatasan Kui. Makin lama punggungnya makin menjauh... menjadi sebuah titik kecil... hingga akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Barulah pandangan mata mereka lepas darinya.

Lu Xun masih saja lelah setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Sebenarnya, keempat gadis yang tidak tidur semalaman itu masih juga mengantuk. Bocah itu, Rui Huo, sebenarnya sangat ingin tahu apa yang baru saja terjadi. Namun ia cukup pengertian untuk membiakan mereka berdiam diri dulu. Toh, dia masih bisa bertanya nanti, kan?

Zhao Yun duduk di sebelah Lu Xun. Para gadis itu sudah melanjutkan pekerjaan mereka merajut mimpi, begitu juga Rui Huo.

"Apa itu tadi, Lu Xun?" Tanyanya. "Kubah yang besar... lalu _jiejie_... rasanya... di dalam kubah itu kau dan Jendral Ma Chao seperti berada di dunia yang lain... dimensi yang lain..." Ia mengangkat bahu. "Entahlah."

Lu Xun tertawa ringan. "Kujelaskan sekarang pun, kau tidak akan mengerti." Ditepuknya bahu kawannya. "Tenang saja, suatu saat kau pasti akan tahu dengan sendirinya... Bahkan kau bisa melakukan yang lebih hebat dari itu, Zhao Yun..."

Mendengar ini, Zhao Yun tidak punya pilihan lain selain diam tetapi dengan menyimpan seribu satu pertanyaan. Sahabatnya ini memang sangat misterius. Yahhh... itu sangat Phoenix sekali. Syukur-syukur kalau kali ini dia tidak mengatakan kalimat khasnya, 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri' itu lagi.

Lu Xun merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tanah berumput tebal. Zhao Yun pun mengikutinya.

"Lu Xun," Zhao Yun menoleh, melihat sahabatnya yang tengah memejamkan matanya. "Apa rencanamu hari ini?"

Sebagai jawaban, Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang, seperti orang yang sudah menyelesaikan segenap tugasnya dengan baik.

"Hari ini... kita beristirahat..."

Itulah hari ketujuh.

* * *

><p>(1) Bagi anda yang cowo, yahhh... belajarlah juga tentang hal ini. Bagi anda yang cewe, udah nggak usah nyangkal~ saya juga sering kok kalo ada temen getu bisa ngobrol semaleman sampe nggak tidur. Entah apa aja yang dibicaraan sampe berjam-jam...<p>

Wokey. That's all for today's chap~ Chap ini adalah chap terakhir dari arc apalah ini namanya, pokoknya di Kota Perbatasan Kui. Abis ini kita ganti ke arc lain lagi~ Jadi, updatenya hari Senin moga2 minggu depan saya sempat. Kalo nggak ya berarti Senin minggu depannya lagi~

_Zai jian_!


	88. Home

Saya baca ulang Author Note chap sebelumnya... dan menemukan bahwa saya LUPA ngasih tau kalo saya nggak bakal update untuk waktu yang SANGAAAAAAAAAAAAAT panjang. Alasannya? Sidang akhir, sodara. Yups, jelek2 begini saya udah Sarjana Teknik sekarang~ Well, karena sibuk persiapan sidang, saya sampe nggak update 5 minggu kayaknya...

(bagi yang pengen tau, well, sidang akhirnya cacad banget. Bukannya membantai saya, para dosennya malah sibuk ketawa sendiri. Emangnya saya stand-up comedy? Bayangkan aja ada kejadian kayak gini:  
><strong>Dosen penguji 1<strong>: Kamu ini bikin _science center,_ pengunjungnya harus jalan sampai 884 meter. Lha wong orang nuntun kambing 884 meter aja susahnya setengah mati, apalagi nuntun manusia?  
><strong>Saya<strong>: _(baru aja mau jawab, tapi langsung dipotong ama Dosen penguji 2)_  
><strong>Dosen penguji 2<strong>: Lha bukannya nuntun kambing lebih sulit ya, pak? Kalo kambing kan bisa nyeruduk.  
>-ngakak-<br>**Dosen penguji 1**: Ya... tapi tetep aja susah nuntun orang sampe 884 meter! Apalagi kalo orangnya rewel kayak Pak Dosen penguji 2 ini! Apalagi kalo orangnya ada penyakit jantung kayak saya!  
><strong>Saya<strong>: _(baru aja mau jawab, tapi langsung dipotong ama Dosen penguji 3)_  
><strong>Dosen penguji 3<strong>: Lha emang proyeknya ini bukan buat orang tua-tua kayak kita gini, pak!  
>-ngakak lagi-<br>**Dosen pembimbing (moderator)**: Oke Pak Dosen penguji 1, sekian saja?  
><strong>Dosen penguji<strong> 1: Iya, udah.  
><strong>Dosen pembimbing<strong>: Terima kasih banyak, bapak2 dosen penguji. _(ngomong ke saya)_ Silahkan anda meninggalkan ruang sidang.  
><strong>Saya<strong>: _(keluar dari ruang sidang sambil masih bertanya-tanya apa yang baru saja terjadi...)_  
>Basically abis saya presentasi, pas 'pembantaian' AKA sesi tanya jawab dimulai, mereka malah sibuk saling bercanda sendiri...)<p>

Wokey. Jadi hari ini kita akan masuk arc baru. Tapi sebelum masuk arc baru, di chap ini dan beberapa chap berikutnya saya akan kasih selingan dengan cerita2 tentang chara2 lain yang udah lama nggak kita temui~

BTW, saya juga mau cerita sesuatu yang SANGAT NGGAK penting, yaitu bahwa baru2 ini saya baca sebuah novel yang keren banget. Inget nggak dulu saya pernah promosi novel Russia karangan **Fyodor Dostoevsky** yang judulnya '**The Idiot**'? Nah, saya baru baca masterpiecenya Fyodor Dostoevsky yang lain yang berjudul **'The Brother Karamazov**'. Basically, saya pas baca langsung memvisualisasikan (baca: memparodykan) character2 'The Brother Karamazov' menjadi character Dynasty Warriors. Dan cerita 'The Brother Karamazov', sesudah saya 'parody'kan jadi DW, kira2 sinopsisnya seperti ini:

"_Pada abad pertengahan, hiduplah seorang bapak yang bernama __**Cao Cao**__. Cao Cao adalah orang yang super kaya raya tapi juga lumayan licik luar biasa. Ngomong2, Cao Cao dengan kekayaannya lumayan suka main cewek. Karena itulah dia punya banyak istri, tapi yang legal cuma 2 orang. Dari istri yang pertama, dia mendapat seorang anak cowok bernama __**Zhao Yun**__ (udah, nggak usah protes), yaitu anak yang cuakep, gagah prakosa, disukai banyak cewek, tapi lumayan gegabah, tempramental, dan tipe-tipe _'tonjok_ first, think later'. Nah, dari istri keduanya, si Cao Cao dapet dua anak cowok yaitu __**Cao Pi**__ (yah, ini doank yang bener) yaitu seorang anak cowok yang puinter luar biasa, berwibawa, tapi dingin dan rada-rada... anti-sosial. Anak ketiganya adalah __**Lu Xun**__ (sekali lagi, nggak usah protes) yaitu seorang anak cowok yang baik hati, tidak sombong, rajin menabung, suka membantu nenek menyebrang jalan, dst~ meski dia nggak seganteng kakaknya yang pertama maupun nggak sepinter kakaknya yang kedua. Zhao Yun tuh seorang mantan pejabat militer, Cao Pi seorang intelektualis, dan Lu Xun seorang biarawan._

_Wokey, jadi ceritanya adalah demikian: Zhao Yun bertunangan dengan seorang cewek dari keluarga bangsawan bernama __**Zhen Ji**__ (nggak usah protes...) Nah, masalahnya, Zhao Yun nggak cinta sama Zhen Ji. JUSTRU Cao Pi-lah, si adiknya Zhao Yun yang cerdas, yang jatuh cinta sama Zhen Ji. Zhao Yun tuh benernya suka ama cewek lain bernama __**Guan Yinping**__ (nggak usah protes...) NAH, berhubung Cao Cao, bapaknya Zhao Yun, juga suka main cewek, bahkan gadis muda kayak Guan Yinping gini juga dikejar pula ama si Cao Cao! Maka jadilah bapak anak ini, Cao Cao dan Zhao Yun, memperebutkan Guan Yinping. Dan emang pada dasarnya hubungan bapak-anak ini nggak pernah akur._

_Masalahnya, Zhao Yun yang notabene udah tunangan ama Zhen Ji, udah nerima semacam mas kawin dari Zhen Ji berupa uang yang banyak (yang saya juga nggak tau kalo dikurskan jadi berapa), yang sayangnya udah dihabisin Zhao Yun buat hurah2. Kalo Zhao Yun mau nikah ama Guan Yinping, mau nggak mau dia harus ngembaliin uangnya si Zhen Ji, kan? Tapi darimana dia dapet uang itu? Awalnya mah dia minta bapaknya, si Cao Cao, buat bayarin. Tapi jelas Cao Cao nggak mau._

_Pada saat yang sama, Cao Pi ama Lu Xun, dua kakak-beradik yang 'jauh di mata, jauh juga di hati', entah gimana akhirnya bisa ketemuan... di rumah si Cao Cao, bapaknya sendiri! (Soalnya, Cao Pi tuh tinggalnya di ibukota, Beijing (harusnya Moskow, soalnya ini Russia), sementara Lu Xun yang notabene seorang biarawan, ya tentu aja tinggalnya di biara). Nah, mereka, kakak-beradik ini, nggak nyadar kalo misalkan di rumah itu benernya ada seorang lagi sodara mereka yang sebapak tapi nggak seibu, namanya __**Jiang Wei**__ (nggak usah protes). Nah, Jiang Wei, sama seperti Zhao Yun, juga nggak suka Cao Cao. Bedanya, alasan Jiang Wei nggak suka Cao Cao bukan karena cewek, tapi karena perlakukan si Cao Cao. Jadi tuh konon kisahnya Cao Cao suatu kali memperkosa seorang cewek yang ternyata mamanya si Jiang Wei. Trus akhirnya Jiang Wei yang masih bayi ditemukan Cao Cao dan dirawat. Tapi ujung2nya malah dijadikan pembantu di rumah tsb._

_Nah, berhubung ini novelnya Dostoevsky yang lumayan filosofi, ceritanya tuh si Cao Pi ama Lu Xun lagi berbincang2. Basically, Cao Pi bilang bahwa karena Tuhan itu nggak ada (sama seperti China, Russia itu komunis), maka segala sesuatu diperbolehkan. Lu Xun, sebaliknya, bilang bahwa Tuhan itu ada, dan karena itulah ada yang benar dan ada yang salah. Percakapan ini didengar oleh si Jiang Wei..."_

Wokey. Sekian dulu. Lebih dari ini bakal jadi SPOILER. Well, saya sangat merekomendasikan buku ini~ hohoho~

Kalo mau tau apa yang ada di kepala saya pas saya memparodykan novel keren ini, semisalkan anda akhirnya betulan baca (tapi saya yakin anda nggak akan baca. Novel ini belum diterjemahkan ke Indonesia dan literatur tingkat tinggi banget):

Main Cast:  
>Cao Cao as Fyodor Pavlovitch Karamazov<br>Zhao Yun as Dmitri/Mitya Fyodorovitch Karamazov  
>Cao Pi as IvanVanya Fyodorovitch Karamazov  
>Lu Xun as AlexeyAlyosha Fyodorovitch Karamazov  
>Jiang Wei as Smerdyakov<br>Zhen Ji as Katerina Ivanovna  
>Guan Yinping as GrushenkaAgrafena Alexandrovna

Other Cast:  
>Lu Meng as Zossima<br>Zhu Ran as Rakitin  
>Zhou Yu as Paissy<br>Guo Jia as Pyotr Alexandrovitch  
>Da Qiao as Madame Hohlakov<br>Sun Shi (meski dia belum eksis di DW) as Lizaveta/Lise  
>Sima Zhao as Maximov<br>Xiahou Yuan as Grigory

What the...

NAHHHH... celakanya, baru2 ini saya menemukan bahwa **The Brother Karamazov** yang sekarag saya udah ngefans ini, pernah dimainkan sama Takarazuka (kelompok teater Jepang yang notabene semua pemainnya cewek). Awalnya saya EXCITED banget. Tapi, jadilah saya kecewa berat karena...  
>1.) Cerita yang sarat filosofi ini jadi alay nan mellow banget karena akhirnya fokusnya bukan di filosofinya Cao Pi-Lu Xun (Ivan-Alyosha) yang akhirnya mempengaruhi chara2 lain seperti Zhao Yun, Jiang Wei, dan Cao Cao (Mitya, Smerdyakov, dan Fyodor), TAPI MALAH DI KISAH CINTA PENUH TRAGEDINYA ZHAO YUN DAN GUAN YINPING (Mitya dan Grushenka)! Jadilah cerita ini di downgrade sampe levelnya sinetron Indo (padahal menurut wiki, genre novel ini tuh '<em>philosophical novel<em>')  
>2.) Why oh why... harusnya main hero di cerita ini tuh Lu Xun (Alyosha), karena well Dostoevsky tuh suka punya main hero yang tulus dan baik hati getu~ Nah, di sini yang jadi main heronya malah Zhao Yun (Mitya)<br>3.) Benernya sejak awal saya udah nggak suka cewe2 memerankan para cowo2 di 'The Brother Karamazov' ini...  
>ASTAGANAGABONARJADIDUAAAAHHHH... apa orang2 Jepang punya bakat mengalaykan plus mendowngrade suatu karya filosofi jadi kayak roman cinta pincisan...?<p>

Wokey, deh... sekian rambling saya tentang **The Brother Karamazov**-nya Fyodor Dostoevsky. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Huiyue, sedang apa kau?"<p>

Huiyue, bocah dua belas tahun itu, menengadahkan wajahnya untuk menemukan Yan Lu di belakangnya. Mata putri Shu itu masih dibalut kain. Dengan sebuah desahan, ia membalas. "Menghitung, Liu _jiejie_..." Itulah yang ia lakukan. Ia sedang duduk besandar pada dinding kayu rumah tersebut. Tangannya yang satu memegang pensil arangnya dan membuat coretan-coretan di dinding. Pasti suara coretan itu yang membuat Yan Lu bertanya.

"Menghitung apa?" Tanyanya lagi.

"Menghitung..." Jawab Huiyue. "... sudah berapa lama kita meninggalkan Cheng Du..."

Dalam suara Huiyue ada sedikit kesedihan. Yan Lu menepuk-nepuk kepala bocah itu penuh pengertian. Tidak heran, selama ini dia selalu ikut _Chun Jie_-Festival Tahun Baru. Keramaian dan kunjungan dari kerabat tak habis-habis. Tapi tahun ini berbeda. Mereka berdua merayakan tahun baru sendirian, tanpa tamu siapapun kecuali angin pertama musim semi yang lembut. Lebih parah, dua orang teman tidak bersama-sama.

Keduanya kini berdiri di balik jendela. Huiyue memandang ke kejauhan sambil menunggu dua kawan yang telah lama pergi meninggalkan mereka. Yan Lu, meski tidak dapat melihat apapun, merasa cukup puas dapat merasakan hembusan angin yang membawa aroma bunga pohon Dao. Bisa dikatakan bahwa itulah yang setiap hari mereka lakukan, berdiri di balik jendela dan menunggu kedatangan teman-teman mereka.

Sayang sekali, tidak pernah sekali pun mereka melihat kepulangan itu. Dan tidak pernah ada kabar. Apakah mereka masih hidup atau tidak, siapa yang tahu? Namun mereka percaya kedua orang itu pasti akan baik-baik saja, dan suatu saat mereka akan pulang.

Angin itu membuat keduanya terkantuk-kantuk. Mata Huiyue perlahan-lahan terpejam.

Dengan cepatnya sepasang matanya melebar lagi, demi melihat sosok yang muncul dari balik-balik pohon.

"Itu...!" Huiyue melompat-lompat kegirangan. "... Jiang _gege_ dan _yeye_ pulang! Liu _jiejie_, mereka pulang!"

Namun bocah itu tidak cukup sabar menunggu Yan Lu. Dengan secepat yang kakinya sanggup, ia berlari keluar dari pondok mereka yang sederhana, kemudian berlari ke arah sosok itu terlihat.

Tentu saja Yan Lu jadi panik sekali. Namun keadaan matanya tidak mengizinkannya sukses menyusul Huiyue. "Huiyue! Hati-hati!"

Putri Shu itu menunggu lama sampai Huiyue kembali bersama yang lainnya. Satu detik rasanya seperti satu tahun. Yan Lu menanti dalam perasaan was-was dan tidak sabaran. Namun... ia harus siap kecewa.

Langkah lambat sampai ke telinganya. Rupanya si bocah yang tadi begitu antusias, kini kembali dengan wajah murung. Ia berhenti di sebelah Yan Lu dan meletakkan lengannya yang terlipat di atas kusen jendela. "Maaf, Liu _jiejie_..." Ujarnya setengah berbisik. "Tadi aku salah lihat... cuma halusinasi saja..."

Tangan Yan Lu membelai rambut Huiyue.

"Tenang saja..." Katanya dengan tenang. "Mereka pasti akan kembali."

Dan begitulah mereka menunggu dan menunggu. Menit berganti menit, jam berganti jam, hari berganti hari. Entah sudah berapa lama penantian mereka berlangsung, rasanya sepanjang keabadian telah berlalu. Apakah lama perjalanan dari Gunung Emei ke Gunung Ding Jun adalah segenap kekekalan? Tidak, kan? Lalu, kenapa dua orang itu tak kunjung tiba?

Dua minggu telah berlalu sejak itu. Hawa-hawa tahun baru yang sejak awal memang begitu samar, akhirnya hilang sama sekali. Yan Lu dan Huiyue tak lelah menunggu. Lagipula, apa yang bisa mereka lakukan selain itu? Hanya itulah satu-satunya yang dapat mereka lakukan demi tidak kehilangan harapan. Yan Lu berdiri di depan pintu pondok dan menyambut Huiyue yang baru pulang.

"Liu _jiejie_! Lihat!" Katanya sambil menunjukkan keranjang di tangannya. Keranjang yang penuh dengan buah _Dao_ ranum. "Hari ini aku bertemu seorang pemburu di hutan! Pemburu itu memberikan ini! Katanya dia kebetulan lewat pepohonan _Dao_ dan mengambil beberapa untuk bekal. Ternyata yang ia ambil sangat kelebihan, jadi sisanya diberikan untukku!"

"Wah, bagus sekali! Kau sudah berterima kasih padanya kan, Huiyue?" Tanya Yan Lu seraya membantu Huiyue mengangkat jeranjang tersebut.

"Tentu saja!"

Namun baru saja mereka akan masuk ke pondok, mereka mendengar suara-suara dari kejauhan. Suara langkah kaki, suara percakapan yang bersahabat, suara rumput yang terinjak... semua itu cukup untuk memaksa keduanya menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut.

Yan Lu tidak bisa melihat. Tetapi Huiyue bisa. Dari kejauhan dilihatnya hanya bayangan-bayangan saja. Namun makin lama makin dekat, makin jelaslah siapa itu yang datang kepada mereka. Untuk sesaat bocah itu tidak berani berlari, takut-takut kalau rupanya ia menemukan bahwa ia dikhianati oleh halusinasi. Tetapi bayangan itu seolah memaksanya untuk datang dan memastikan dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

"Itu...!" Huiyue melompat-lompat kegirangan. "... Jiang _gege_ dan _yeye_ pulang! Liu _jiejie_, mereka pulang!"

Tanpa mempedulikan apapun, dilemparkannya semua benda yang ada di tangannya. Ia berlari dengan penuh semangat. "Jiang _gege_! _Yeye_! Akhirnya kalian datang jugaaaa...!"

Dan kali ini ia benar. Tampaklah sosok itu benar-benar adalah Jiang Wei dan Bing Bing, serta dua orang yang tidak ia kenal.

"HUIYUEEEEEEEEE! Aku sudah benar-benar kangen!" Bing Bing, anak muda berambut putih itu, juga berlari ke arah Huiyue. Begitu bocah itu cukup dekat dengannya, dilemparkannya kedua lengannya untuk memeluknya. Tapi...

... rupanya ia hanya memeluk angin saja!

"Hahaha! _Yeye_ ternyata masih bodoh dan lamban seperti biasa!" Tawa Huiyue sambil menunjuk-nunjuk.

"Dasar kau ini bocah kurang ajaaaarrrr...!"

"Kau itulah yang sudah kakek-kakek tapi tingkahnya yang masih seperti bocah! WEEEEEEKKKK!"

"Siapa yang kakek, hah?!"

Jiang Wei tertawa melihat keduanya, begitu pula dengan Yan Lu. Dan begitu pemuda Shu itu melihat kekasihnya yang tidak bisa menyambutnya karena keadaan matanya, dialah yang akhirnya berjalan mendekatinya. Tidak peduli bahwa Yan Lu tidak bisa melihatnya, Jiang Wei tersenyum hangat sekali, penuh kerinduan sesudah entah berapa lamanya berpisah.

"Yan Lu..." Kata Jiang Wei. "Aku... aku pulang..."

Yan Lu harusnya ingin mengangguk atau mengucapkan sesuatu. Tetapi rasanya sudah tidak perlu lagi. Tubuhnya ditarik oleh Jiang Wei, masuk dalam pelukan yang hangat. Hanya dalam sekejap mata saja, sampai-sampai putri Shu itu tidak tahu harus melakukan apa.

Airmatanya yang mulai terbentuk langsung terserap oleh kain penutup matanya. Bibirnya yang bergetar terbuka. "Jiang Wei... jangan pergi lagi..." Suaranya teredam begitu saja, entah dapatkah Jiang Wei mendengarnya?

Jiang Wei mengangguk perlahan. Tangannya dengan erat mendekap kekasihnya itu. Betapa inginnya ia selamanya seperti ini saja, tidak perlu memikirkan hal yang lain, seolah-olah hanya ada mereka berdua di bawah kolong langit ini.

"Aku janji... aku janji..." Ucap Jiang Wei berulang-ulang. Tangannya membelai rambut Yan Lu.

Perpisahan yang hanya beberapa minggu itu entah mengapa terasa begitu lama. Ada kemungkinan mereka bisa berpisah lebih lama lagi, mungkin berbulan-bulan atau bahkan bertahun-tahun. Itu tidaklah penting. Yang terpenting adalah mereka sudah berkumpul lagi sekarang. Dan semoga... sampai waktu yang sangat lama, mereka tidak akan berpisah lagi...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Kini mereka sudah duduk di dalam pondok sederhana tersebut, berikut kedua tamu mereka yang berasal dari Wei. Kedua orang Wei itu untuk sesaat menjadi canggung sendiri sangking sungkan dan tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Tetapi dengan kehangatan para tuan rumah, kini mereka dapat mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang letih dengan tenang sembari berbincang-bincang.

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin kembali memperkenalkan orang satu ini." Kata Jiang Wei sambil menunjuk Bing Bing, yang seketika mendapat tatapan tidak enak dari anak muda berambut putih itu. Yan Lu dan Huiyue mengalihkan pandangannya kepadanya. "Dia ini sebenarnya adalah..."

"... Jian Bing? _Si Xiang_ pelindung Wu?"

Hening.

Pada akhirnya, demi memperbaiki situasi yang sangat aneh yang telah ditimbulkannya sendiri, Jiang Wei menoleh ke si rambut putih kawannya. "Bagaimana ini, Jian Bing? Rupanya penyamaranmu memang benar-benar gagal sekali, ya? Yan Lu dan Huiyue bahkan bisa menebak dengan mudah." Kata sok simpati sambil menepuk-nepuk bahu Jian Bing, seolah sedang menghibur. "Lenyaplah kesempatan terakhirmu untuk menjadi keren. Aku turut berdukacita, Jian Bing."

Tentu saja _Si Xiang_ itu mendongkol bukan buatan! Nyaris saja dijitaknya laki-laki Shu itu. "Sudahlah! Kau ini jangan makin menjatuhkan harga diriku! Kalau mereka tahu kan bagus? Itu berarti mereka tidak pernah melupakanku!" Bentaknya sengit bukan buatan.

"Tapi sebenarnya tidak begitu sulit menebaknya, kok. Ya kan, Liu _jiejie_?" Sahut Huiyue sambil bertukar pandang dengan Yan Lu. "Apalagi, di dunia ini aku cuma tahu satu orang yang setidak-efektif itu mengulang 'lho' sampai tiga kali. Yaitu _Si Xiang_ Harimau Putih dari Wu." Jelasnya dengan gaya yang sangat sok tahu sekali seolah-olah dia ini orang tua bijak.

Jian Bing menghentakkan kakinya sangking kesal. "Kau juga! Sudah tahu aku _Si Xiang_, masih tetap saja memanggilku '_yeye_'! Bocah kurang ajar sepertimu ini mau jadi apa?!"

"Tentu saja mau jadi manusia! Memangnya mau jadi apa? Gorila?" Balas Huiyue tidak terima.

_Si Xiang_ itu hanya bisa membenamkan wajah di telapak tangannya. Mau marah salah, mau membentak salah, mau menghajar bocah ini habis-habisan juga salah, mau menangis apalagi! Sekali lagi, dengan sok simpati yang sama, Jiang Wei menepuk-nepuk bahu Jian Bing. "Bersyukurlah, Jian Bing... ternyata ajaranmu berbicara kasar bukan hanya sampai mempengaruhi Yangmei, tetapi juga Huiyue." Sahutnya setengah menyindir. "Kalau sampai Lu Xun tahu, wahhh... kau bisa dipecat jadi _Si Xiang_."

"SUDAH KUBILANG BUKAN AKU YANG MENGAJARI...!"

Akhirnya Harimau Putih itu meledak sangking kesalnya. Dan karena ini _Si Xiang_ spesial bernama Jian Bing, maka tidak ada yang takut melihatnya. Mereka hanya tertawa geli saja melihat Jian Bing yang dengan marah duduk dengan lengan menyilang dan pipi menggembung. Asap seolah keluar dari hidung dan telinganya.

Sesudah kehebohan dengan Jian Bing berakhir, barulah Jiang Wei melanjutkan dengan memperkenalkan kedua tamu asing di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Dan ini adalah... nggg..." Jiang Wei menoleh pada dua orang Wei itu sebentar, dan mereka mengangguk seperti memberikan isyarat. "... agak mengagetkan, sih. Tapi... ini adalah... Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei dan jendralnya, Zhang He."

Tentu saja ini membuat Yan Lu dan Huiyue kaget bukan buatan! Atap pondok itu seperti jatuh menimpa mereka!

"WHOOOAAAAA! Pangeran Cao Pi dari Wei?!" Segera Huiyue menghampiri pangeran Wei itu. Jelas ini membuat Cao Pi jadi serba salah. "Benarkah?! Aku sama sekali tidak menyangka suatu saat bisa bertemu seorang pangeran Wei! Pangeran Cao Pi, tolong ceritakan padaku bagaimana bangunan-bangunan di Wei! Katanya bangunan di sana tinggi-tinggi dan besar-besar, ya? Katanya istananya terbuat dari giok dan marmer, ya? Benarkah? Benarkah? Pasti indah sekali, ya!"

Celotehan si bocah yang bercita-cita jadi perancang bangunan ini membuat kepala siapapun sakit! Bukan sangking membingungkan atau sulit, melainkan sangking tidak penting! Kalau ini Cao Pi yang dulu, pasti dia sudah melengos. Itu adalah reaksi terbaik. Reaksi terburuk adalah menempeleng Huiyue.

Cao Pi yang memang tidak berbakat menangani anak kecil cuma mendesah dan menepuk-nepuk kepala Huiyue dengan canggung bukan main! Seperti boneka kayu yang digerakkan dengan tali saja! "Nggg... yahhh... suatu saat kau ke Wei saja, biar bisa melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri. Bagaimana?"

Huiyue mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Tentu! Tentu!"

Zhang He, jendral Wei itu, tertawa kecil melihat pangerannya yang benar-benar berubah sekarang. Pemandangan seperti itu mungkin tidak akan bisa ia saksikan lagi.

"Selamat datang di Shu, Pangeran Cao Pi dan Jendral Zhang He..." Kata Yan Lu seraya membungkuk dengan sopan dan hormat.

Jiang Wei pun memperkenalkan keduanya. "Cao Pi, Zhang He, ini adalah _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu yang kuceritakan. Dan dia ini..." Tidak bisa tidak, wajah pemuda itu memerah dengan sendirinya. "... yah... kalian tahu..."

"Yan Lu itu pacarnya Jiang Wei!" Sahut Jian Bing tanpa rasa bersalah. Malah sebaliknya, dia tersenyum menang saking senang bisa balas mengerjai Jiang Wei. Dengan sangat kekanak-kanakan Jian Bing menjulutkan lidah. Benar-benar tindakan yang sangat tidak _Si Xiang_ sekali!

Jiang Wei peduli iblis saja dengan _Si Xiang_ itu. "Begitulah, seperti kata Jian Bing." Katanya sambil mengangkat bahu.

"Panggil aku 'Yan Lu' saja." Sahut Yan Lu.

Cao Pi dan Zhang He sama-sama mengangguk. "Kau juga, panggillah kami 'Cao Pi' dan 'Zhang He' langsung saja."

Kedua orang Wei itu bukan main kagum saat melihat Jiang Wei dan Yan Lu. Yang satunya seorang ahli strategi murid Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang. Yang satunya putri tertua Kaisar Liu Bei. Karena segala fitnahan dan tipu daya, mereka nyaris saja dihukum mati. Pada akhirnya mereka hanya diusir dengan tanpa memiliki apa-apa untuk bertahan hidup. Hanya keajaiban semata jika mereka masih bisa bernafas saat itu.

Meski demikian, kenapa mereka berdua masih terlihat bahagia? Seolah... semua yang mereka hadapi tidak menjadi beban atau penderitaan yang harus mereka tangisi. Cao Pi hanya bisa mendesah kagum. Meskipun ketika pertama kali keluar dari Istana Wei di Luo Yang ia begitu antusias dan semangat, barulah selama perjalanan itu ia belajar bahwa meninggalkan segala kenyamanan hidup sangatlah berat. Namun bagi pangeran Wei itu sendiri, tidak ada kata mundur. Tetapi dua orang ini? Mereka diusir dari segala kenyamanan hidup di istana dengan sangat tidak terhormat.

"Zhang He, mereka orang yang benar-benar luar biasa." Bisik Cao Pi.

"Kalau kau sudah bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix, mungkin kau bisa seperti mereka juga." Balas Zhang He dengan bisikan yang sama pelannya.

Sesudah itu, barulah kedua pembesar Wei itu membicarakan tentang tujuan mereka ke Shu. Diceritakannya perjalanan mereka sejak awal hingga mereka bisa sampai di sini. Jiang Wei dan Jian Bing sudah mendengarnya, tetapi Yan Lu dan Huiyue yang belum mendengarkan dengan seksama. Sesudah penuturan itu selesai, keenam orang itu kelihatan serius berpikir.

"Kurasa ini tidak mudah..." Kata Yan Lu pada akhirnya. "Kau pasti tahu bahwa Lu Xun dan yang lainnya telah menjadi buron, bukan? Mereka pergi entah kemana untuk menghindari kejaran prajurit-prajurit Shu."

Cao Pi mengangguk mantap. "Justru karena itulah kami meminta tolong. Apakah kau dan Jiang Wei tidak bisa melakukan sesuatu? Bukankah kalian berdua adalah orang-orang yang sangat penting bagi Shu?" Tanya pangeran Wei itu, dengan sedikit nada memaksa yang nyaris-nyaris tak terdengar sangking ditekannya. "Apalagi kau, Yan Lu. Bukankah kau adalah putri Kaisar Liu Bei? Beliau tentu akan sangat senang jika menemukanmu masih hidup."

Dengan penuh kekesalan putri itu menggeleng. "Seandainya kata-katamu benar, semuanya akan beres sekarang!" Dengusnya. "Masalahnya adalah _Lao Zucong_, ibusuri biadab itu! Dia adalah ibunda dari Kaisar! Dialah yang menyebabkanku dan Jiang Wei berakhir seperti ini!"

Cao Pi dan Zhang He saling berpandang-pandangan. Perjalanan mereka terlihat menemui kegagalan.

"... dan _Fu Wang_ adalah orang yang sangat menghormati ibundanya, tidak peduli apa yang terjadi. Karena itulah, kami semua hanya diberi telinga tuli yang pada akhirnya menyebabkan segala celaka ini terjadi!" Yan Lu menumpahkan kekesalan dan kemarahannya yang sudah menggunung. Untuk beberapa saat, pendengarnya terkejut bukan main, khususnya mereka bertiga yang sudah lama mengenal gadis ini. Rupanya Yan Lu juga bisa kehilangan kepala dingin.

Sebuah kutukan yang cukup tajam keluar dari mulut Yan Lu, sampai-sampai membuat yang lainnya terperanjat.

"Kuharap wanita tua busuk itu bisa segera dilenyapkan dari muka bumi ini!" Sumpahnya dengan geraman yang jelas terdengar. "Dan _Fu Wang_... betapa aku berharap aku bukan anak dari orang yang tak berprinsip sepertinya!"

Kalau semisalkan kalimat ini diucapkan di Cheng Du, apalagi di istananya, pasti Yan Lu sudah akan dijebloskan dipenjara atau dibunuh di tempat. Yan Lu, dengan tangan mengepal, menghantam lantai kayu tempat ia duduk. Desisan yang tajam keluar dari sela-sela giginya. Api kemarahan berkobar-kobar di hatinya.

Tapi tidak ada yang berniat meredam kemarahan Yan Lu, bukan karena tindakannya itu benar. Tetapi karena mereka mencoba bersimpati dengan perasaan Yan Lu. Bagaimana putri Shu ini tidak marah kalau ada seorang nenek tua bangka yang, meskipun ibunda Kaisar, tetapi telah memanipulasi segalanya dan membawa kerajaannya sendiri pada kehancuran? Dan bagaimana tidak gusar kalau ayahnya sendiri, Kaisar yang menjadi pemegang kekuasaan tunggal, rupanya lebih mengutamakan kepatuhan pada orangtua daripada kepentingan seisi kerajaan?

"Apa..." Kali ini Zhang He yang bertanya. "... tidak bisa kalau melalui Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang...?"

"Percuma saja!" Potong Yan Lu cepat. Gadis ini benar-benar marah sampai seolah udara-udara di dalam pondok itu ikut bergetar oleh amarahnya. "_Fu Wang_ bahkan tidak mau lagi mendengarkan nasihat Perdana Mentri! Dan kalau masih kurang, _Fu Wang_ sangat peduli dengan kedua adik angkatnya, Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei! Mereka berdua juga antek-antek _Lao Zucong_ yang sangat membenci Lu Xun!"

"Yan Lu..." Jiang Wei berusaha menenangkan kekasihnya dengan menepuk bahunya, hanya untuk tangannya ditepis.

Yan Lu bukan sengaja melakukannya. Ia hanya tidak mau dipersalahkan karena tindakannya! Bukankah apa yang ia lakukan sangat jauh kejahatannya dibandingkan apa yang dilakukan keluarganya sendiri? Apakah dia tidak pantas marah?

Dan jangan salah. Sekarang pun ada kedua orang Wei di depan mereka, para pembesarnya pula! Apalagi salah satunya adalah seorang pangeran. Di depan kedua pembesar ini, mau ditaruh dimana mukanya sebagai putri Shu? Kerajaannya selama ini terus berbangga di hadapan Wei karena mereka, katanya, memiliki pemerintahan dan hukum yang jauh lebih baik, yang berbelas kasihan dan mempedulikan rakyatnya.

Sekarang, Cao Pi dan Zhang He sudah melihat betapa absurdnya omong kosong itu, begitu pikir Yan Lu. Kaisar Shu rupanya bisa disetir oleh ibundanya dan adik-adik angkatnya! Itulah pikiran yang Yan Lu takutkan akan muncul di benak kedua orang Wei itu. Dan itu juga yang menyebabkan luapan emosinya.

Betapa ia menyadari... sebenarnya kerajaannya tidak lebih baik dari dua kerajaan yang lain.

"Percuma saja memiliki Gerbang _Yan Lu_, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, apapun itu!" Teriak Yan Lu seraya berdiri. Jari-jarinya tergulung membentuk tinjuan. "Shu menganggap dirinya paling makmur, paling pantas melihat Sang Phoenix, paling luhur dan mulia dibanding kerajaan-kerjaan lainnya, bahkan _Fu Wang_ sendiri dianggap penerus sah dari Liu Bang, Kaisar Pertama Dinasti Han Agung! Apanya yang pewaris sah?!"

Tiba-tiba saja segala kemarahannya yang sudah bertumpuk, bukan untuk saat ini saja tetapi kemarahan yang sudah bertahun-tahun telah menumpuk tinggi. Ia ingat bagaimana ayahnya selalu menyesalinya terlahir sebagai perempuan. Pada saat yang sama, kekecewaan sang ayah pada adiknya, Liu Chan, juga membuat Yan Lu muak. Kalau para rakyat bisa sampai berkata 'semisalkan _gongzhu_ Liu Yan Lu adalah laki-laki...' itu bukan perkataan mereka! Itu adalah perkataan Kaisar Shu sendiri yang sampai membuat para rakyat memiliki pikiran yang sama!

Apakah ia dan Liu Chan tidak bisa diterima apa adanya? Apakah keberadaannya sebagai perempuan dan keterbatasan Liu Chan tidak dapat diterima?

"Yan Lu... tenanglah...!" Jian Bing pun mulai ikut panik.

"Liu _jiejie_! Jangan bilang begitu!"

Tetapi Yan Lu sudah tidak mendengar kata-kata dua orang itu lagi.

Airmatanya telah penuh memenuhi pelupuk matanya, dan dengan bebas mengalir keluar. "Meskipun aku tidak akan bisa melihatnya, aku berharap... aku berharap..."

Nafasnya yang terengah-engah karena menumpahkan kemarahan membuatnya terhenti sejenak. Barulah sesudah itu kalimat-kalimat sumpah serapah keluar dari mulutnya.

Detik itulah, kelima orang yang melihatnya hanya dapat membelalakkan mata.

"Jika Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix itu, menginjakkan kaki di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di...  
>kuharap dia akan menghancurkan segala teka-teki dan jalannya berliku-liku!<br>Itulah Shu yang lidahnya berbelat-belit dan licin!  
>Dan jika ia menginjakkan kaki di <em>FengHuang Xian<em>-Kota FengHuang...  
>kuharap dia akan mematikan segala apinya yang asing dan palsu, dan pergi untuk selamanya tanpa memberikan secercah cahayapun!<br>Itulah Shu yang hatinya munafik dan bermandikan cahaya palsu!  
>Dan jika ia menginjakkan kaki di Cheng Du, Kotaraja Shu...<br>kuharap dia akan menghanguskan segalanya, hingga tak ada satupun yang tersisa di tempat penuh pertumpahan darah ini!  
>Itulah Shu yang tangannya telah membunuh dan membinasakan semua orang luhur di dalamnya!"<p>

Jiang Wei berdiri dengan cepat. "Yan Lu!" Teriaknya, campuran antara kemarahan dan keterkejutan yang tidak terbendung lagi. Baru kali ini ia melihat gadis itu berbicara begitu! Yan Lu... bukankah dia sangat mencintai Shu? Kenapa bisa sampai mengatakan hal-hal seperti ini? Tidak, kalimat yang diucapkan Yan Lu itu bukannya tidak berpendidikan. Setiap kata yang mengalun keluar dari mulutnya bagaikan puisi dengan dicurahkan penuh oleh perasaan. Indah, tetapi pada saat yang sama mengerikan. Yang Jiang Wei tidak mengerti adalah alasan dibalik Yan Lu mengucapkannya!

"Yan Lu! Apa yang kau katakan? Kau... kau gila! Jangan menyumpah seperti itu!" Digenggangnya kedua lengan atas Yan Lu kuat-kuat.

Yan Lu kalap, ia seperti kehilangan kendali atas dirinya. "Ini... ini sudah dimulai dan akan segera terjadi, Jiang Wei...!" Balasnya cepat dengan suara bergetar. "_Fu Wang_ dan _Lao Zucong_... Jendral Guan Yu dan Jendral Zhang Fei... bahkan kita semua..." Mulut Yan Lu terbuka dan tertutup. Giginya gemertakan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan menimpa kita semua, Jiang Wei..."

Tidak tahan lagi dengan segala keanehan ini, Cao Pi berdiri. "Apa maksudmu, Yan Lu?"

Yan Lu menelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. "Cao Pi... kami... kami orang-orang Shu... hanya karena pemerintahannya yang penuh kemunafikan dan tipu daya... akan segera menerima hukuman dari langit..." Suara itu telah kehilangan kemaranah di dalamnya, kini berganti dengan teror dan ketakutan. Yan Lu buta, tetapi matanya seolah dapat melihat masa depan.

Apakah mimpi buruk yang akan terjadi? Apakah ini bisa dihindari? Apa yang dapat mereka lakukan?

"Pergilah kalian...!" Teriak putri Shu itu kalap. "Cepat tinggalkan Shu sebelum ini menimpa kalian juga...!"

Cao Pi dan Zhang He hanya menghela nafas, dengan mata mereka bertautan untuk beberapa saat.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau itu terjadi?"

Nafas Yan Lu tertahan, begitu pula dengan Jiang Wei.

Kedua orang Shu itu terdiam, perlahan memandang Cao Pi dengan perasaan bingung.

"Maaf, aku tidak pernah tahu tentang Shu selain bahwa kerajaan kalian adalah yang paling makmur, dan penuh dengan orang-orang bijak yang memerintah dengan adil dan penuh kebajikan." Pangeran Wei itu mulai bertutur. Dan jangankan para pendengarnya, ia sendiri kaget bagaimana bisa mengucapkan kalimat yang rendah hati seperti itu! Cao Pi yang dulu akan mencemooh Shu sebagai kerajaan kecil di sebelah barat dengan pemimpin-pemimpinnya yang sok dan kaisarnya yang merasa pantas memiliki seluruh China hanya karena segala tipu bahwa ia adalah keturunan Liu Bang.

Tetapi semua itu adalah masa lalu yang jauh baginya.

Hawa penuh kemarahan itu perlahan meredup. Nada suara Cao Pi yang tenang dan datar begitu kontras dari suara Yan Lu sebelumnya.

"Tapi... apa kau pernah berpikir satu hal, Yan Lu?" Lanjut pangeran itu dengan pertanyaan. "Segala kata-katamu itu benar. Tetapi hal yang sama juga berlaku untuk Wu dan Wei. Setiap kerajaan, meski keburukannya yang berbeda, tidak bisa disangkal bahwa semuanya sama buruknya."

Untuk sesaat, Cao Pi berhenti dan menghela nafas panjang. Ia memandang ke langit-langit rumah tersebut, seakan-akan di langit-langit kayu itu ia dapat melihat putaran kilas balik masa lalunya. "Yan Lu, kau adalah putri Shu. Aku adalah pangeran Wei. Harusnya kita saling memahami satu sama lain." Katanya. "Sebenarnya kita tidak pernah bangga pada kerajaan kita, kan? Kita tidak pernah bangga pada Shu atau Wei. Ya... kita hanya bangga pada diri kita sendiri, dan dalam hati yang terdalam kita berpikir bahwa kita terlalu baik untuk kerajaan kita." Dilihatnya Yan Lu yang makin perlahan makin menemukan ketenangan dalam penuturannya.

Jiang Wei melepaskan pegangan tangannya pada Yan Lu. Kini putri Shu itu menunduk diam, tidak mengatakan apapun atau menyanggah perkataan Cao Pi.

"Kita selalu berpikir bahwa tanpa kita, Shu dan Wei tidak akan bisa sebaik ini. Namun pada saat yang sama, kita juga mengeluh setiap kekurangan-kekurangannya. Apakah tidak kau pikir ini egois, Yan Lu?" Tanya Cao Pi, dengan suara yang bukan main tegasnya tetapi cukup pelan hingga tidak mengejutkan siapapun. "Apakah kau pernah berpikir... bahwa kekurangan-kekurangan itu sebenarnya terjadi karena kita?"

"Dulu aku selalu melimpahkan semua kesalahan ini pada ayahku yang memulai pemerintahan yang tiran. Padahal Wei menjadi seperti yang sekarang ini adalah karena keegoisanku belaka." Cao Pi melanjutkan. Makin lama volume suaranya makin melembut. "Sekarang aku selalu berpikir bahwa jika sampai saat ini Wei... bahkan China... masih belum merasakan kedamaian dan masih penuh dengan kejahatan, itu semua adalah karena aku. Ya, aku tidak mau lagi menghakimi orang lain. Kalau kita selamanya saling menghakimi satu sama lain, entah kapan masalah ini akan selesai. Akan bijak sekali kalau kita masing-masing mengakui kesalahan kita, kan? Ingatlah bahwa kita tidak boleh menghakimi siapapun. Karena... tidak ada satu orangpun yang berhak menghakimi seorang tertuduh sampai ia sendiri menyadari bahwa dirinya sama bejatnya dengan orang yang ia hakimi... bahkan mungkin lebih bejat lagi."

Zhang He memandangnya dengan mata sayu tetapi penuh kebahagiaan. Sekali pun tidak pernah jendral itu bermimpi bahwa pangerannya akan berubah begini drastis, dari seorang penguasa bertangan besi menjadi pemimpin yang cukup rendah hati untuk mengakui segala kesalahan masa lalunya. Apa yang bisa mengubah orang sampai seperti ini?

"Yan Lu, jika kau, aku, adalah orang-orang yang benar, pasti tidak ada satu orang jahat pun di depan kita." Tutur Cao Pi melanjutkan. "Jika kau bisa menanggung kejahatan dari penjahat yang kauhakimi itu, maka tanggunglah itu! Menderitalah untuknya, dan biarkan ia pergi tanpa tuduhan lagi."

Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Zhang he mendengar Cao Pi berkata dengan begitu tulus tetapi berhikmat. Dan kalau masih kurang, di depan seorang putri kerajaan lain pula! Jendral Wei itu berdecak kagum, bangga akan pangerannya.

Cao Pi kini memandang ke bawah sekilas. "Dan tentang Kaisar Liu Bei..." Desahnya. "Yan Lu, aku juga punya seorang ayah yang mengecewakanku. Dari antara kami berempat saudara kandung, ayahku hanya sayang pada adikku yang keempat, Cao Zhi. Kematian kakakku, Cao Ang, tidak begitu membuatnya sedih. Mungkin jika aku dan adikku ketiga Cao Zhang mati, dia tidak akan menangisi kami. Kerajaan Wei ini pun awalnya hendak diserahkan pada Cao Zhi." Ia bertutur. Dadanya terasa sesak saat menceritakannya. Untuk sekejap waktu saja suaranya yang datar itu goyah. "Kau tahu? Saat ayahku jatuh sakit, aku langsung mengambil alih kerajaan dan nyaris membunuh Cao Zhi. Tetapi pada akhirnya aku hanya mengusirnya."

Emosi Cao Pi yang ia kubur dalam-dalam di benaknya, rupanya berhasil melarikan diri dan menuhi setiap isi ruangan. Kelima pendengarnya menunduk, merenungkan perkataannya dan mencoba mengerti, meski hanya sedikit. Sebagai seorang anak dari Kaisar, Yan Lu-lah yang paling dapat mengerti perasaannya.

"Dan inilah jadinya aku, Yan Lu. Aku membenci ayahku. Tetapi makin aku membencinya, makin aku mirip dengannya. Aku menjadi tiran sama halnya dengan ayahku, meski aku bersumpah aku akan memimpin Wei sehingga jauh lebih baik dibandingkan jika Cao Zhi yang memimpimpin, atau bahkan lebih baik dari ayahku sendiri." Suara Cao Pi penuh dengan penyesalan yang bertubi-tubi. Wajahnya ia benamkan pada satu telapak tangannya.

"Cao Pi..." Yan Lu menghela nafas panjang. Lidahnya kelu.

"Yan Lu, percayalah padaku. Makin kau membenci ayahmu, kau akan makin menjadi sosok yang paling tidak kau harapkan itu."

Cao Pi mendekat, meletakkan tangannya pada pundak gadis yang enam tahun lebih muda darinya itu, seperti kakak yang menasihati adiknya.

"Yan Lu..." Ini seolah bukan Cao Pi si Pangeran Wei yang berbicara. Ini adalah Cao Pi teman mereka. "... ayahku jatuh sakit. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih akan hidup sampai aku kembali. Aku belum sempat meminta maaf dan berterima kasih untuknya. Bodoh sekali, kan?" Desahnya panjang, dengan matanya sekilas memandang ke arah utara. "Jangan sampai hal yang sama terjadi padamu, Yan Lu. Kalau itu terjadi, aku yakin kau pasti akan merasa kehilangan."

Keheningan berlangsung untuk beberapa saat, seolah hendak menyerap mereka ke dalam dunia pikiran masing-masing.

"Kita tidak akan menganggap seseorang itu berharga..." Gumam Cao Pi. "... sebelum kehilangan dia."

Putri Shu itu jatuh terduduk. Ia berusaha menahan isakannya hanya untuk kegagalan total. Teguran Cao Pi telah benar-benar menembus jiwanya. Tidak pernah terpikirkan olehnya bahwa seorang Cao Pi, pangeran Wei yang selama ini ia tahu sebagai penguasa yang lalim dan tiran, akan menasihatinya dan membuka pikirannya layaknya seorang kakak pada adiknya yang melakukan kesalahan.

Dan Yan Lu menyesal. Cao Pi benar. Dia hanya membangga-banggakan bagus-bagusnya Shu saja, itupun dengan menganggap dirinya-lah yang memberikan konstribusi. Tetapi sebagai keburukannya? Begitu melihat keburukan Shu ia langsung menempatkan dirinya sebagai sang hakim yang berhak menyalahkan si ini dan si itu, sama sekali tidak mau dipersalahkan demi kebenarannya yang semu.

Kalau Shu makmur, ia berbangga menjadi seorang putri Shu. Sekarang ketika menemukan Shu ternyata penuh kemunafikan, ia lebih memilih mempersalahkan semuanya dan bertindak seolah-olah dia benar.

Putri itu sadar. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi, ia adalah seorang Shu. Baik kebaikan dan keburukan Shu adalah bagiannya juga.

"Maaf..."

"Untuk apa meminta maaf padaku?" Tanya Cao Pi keheranan.

Yan Lu tertawa kecil, tetapi bercampur dengan isakannya. "Bukan tentang ini..." Ia mencoba memperjelas. "Aku hanya minta maaf atas nama Shu... selama ini kami selalu Wei sebagai kerajaan yang paling bobrok pemerintahannya dan penuh dengan kekejaman. Maafkan kami yang betindak munafik..."

Nyaris saja Yan Lu akan ber_kowtow_, kalau Cao Pi tidak menghentikannya terlebih dahulu.

"Aku... kami semua orang Wei... juga melakukan hal yang sama terhadap Shu." Sambung Cao Pi. "Kita sama-sama bersalah. Kita sama-sama saling membenci satu sama lain dan memandang diri sendiri lebih tinggi."

Jadi, daripada saling ber_kowtow_, keduanya mengulurkan tangan, saling berjabat.

Mereka yang melihatnya hanya bisa menarik nafas lega sekaligus penuh kebahagiaan. Wei dan Shu benar-benar seperti seteru abadi. Namun kini sudah berakhir bukan? Generasi penerusnya telah mengikat perjanjian damai, bukan semata gencatan senjata seperti yang mereka miliki sekarang. Permusuhan itu telah berakhir, bukan di istana dengan memberi cap darah dalam pakta perjanjian atau apapun, dan tidak disaksikan oleh segenap pejabat dan mentri, melainkan hanya di sebuah pondok yang sederhana dengan disaksikan empat orang yang sama sederhananya dengan mereka.

Tetapi... apakah memang sejak awal Shu dan Wei pernah ditakdirkan untuk bermusuhan? Tidak, bukan? Bukankan Kaisar Liu Bei dari Shu dan Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei pun pada awalnya bersahabat dan bahu-membahu melawan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning? Lalu bersama-sama menjatuhkan Dong Zhuo yang hendak memanipulasi Dinasti Han Agung? Segala permusuhan ini bukan ada dengan sendirinya sejak awal. Permusuhan ini hanyalah karena ketiadaan kedamaian dari keduanya.

Apa yang Cao Pi dan Yan Lu lakukan bukanlah membuka sebuah lembaran baru. Mereka hanya kembali melanjutkan sejarah indah yang telah lama terkubur dalam debu.

"Meskipun sekarang aku belum bisa bertemu dengan Lu Xun..." Pada akhirnya keduanya melepaskan jabatan tangannya. Cao Pi berujar kembali. "Tetapi aku senang bahwa karena aku memutuskan untuk mencarinya, aku bisa berada di tempat ini. Aku bisa mengakhiri permusuhan antara Shu dan Wei."

Yan Lu tertawa girang. "Itu belum cukup, Cao Pi. Kau harus bertemu dengan Lu Xun."

Cao Pi mengangguk. "Memang itu yang akan kulakukan." Dengan demikian, ia menghela nafas panjang. "Aku akan sabar menunggunya..."

* * *

><p>"WUUUUAAAAAHHHHH! Aku berpetualang! Aku berpetulang! <em>NIAAAAANNNNNGGGG<em>, akhirnya Fei Ling bisa mengharumkan nama keluarga Yang...!"

"Fei Ling! Kau jangan berlebihan begitu! Berisik sekali!"

Tidak heran jika Fei Ling girang bukan main. Inilah pertama kalinya ia keluar dari rumahnya dan berpetualang! Dan Fei Ling, gadis kecil itu, sama sekali belum menyadari betapa berbahayanya misinya. Yang ada di kepalanya hanyalah bahwa ini akan seperti di cerita-cerita tentang hikayat murid dunia persilatan yang turun gunung sesudah berguru, dan menempuh petualangan yang luar biasa mengasyikkan! Ditambah lagi, dia sering mendengar cerita-cerita tentang dunia di luar sana dari ayahnya yang sering pergi ke berbagai tempat. Berlimpah-limpahlah sudah semangatnya.

Fei Ling menikmati perjalanan ini. Kalaupun ada yang membuatnya tidak puas, itu adalah karena mereka berada di atas kapal dan bukan berjalan kaki. Awalnya Fei Ling membayangkan bahwa mereka bertiga akan masuk keluar hutan, melawan hewan buas, dan tidur sambil memandangi bintang-bintang. Rupanya perjalanan ini agak berbeda. Zhang Bao yang notabene seorang jendral tentu memiliki pengaruh.

"_Tidak baik kalau gadis sekecil Fei Ling menempuh perjalan sejauh ini dengan berjalan kaki! Kalau terlalu banyak berjalan, nanti kakimu bisa besar, lho! Kau tidak mau kan punya kaki sebesar Yangmei?"_

Itu yang dikatakan Zhang Bao beberapa hari yang lalu. Awalnya Fei Ling tidak peduli kalau kakinya akan jadi besar atau apalah itu. Tetapi jendral Shu itu benar-benar mengkhawatirkan keadaan Fei Ling, dan jadilah akhirnya ia membuat keputusan sendiri bahwa mereka akan menggunakan kapal untuk mencapai Cheng Du. Lagipula, kondisi mereka sangat menguntungkan. Sudah musim semi dan air Sungai Chang Jiang telah mengalir deras seperti sedia kala. Zhang Bao yang seorang jendral mendapat pinjaman kapal dengan sangat mudah. Bukan kapal perang yang besar, tentu saja. Hanya sebuah kapal layar berukuran normal milik pedagang-pedagang yang gunanya adalah untuk mengirim barang.

Jadilah mereka bertiga tinggal naik ke kapal, kerjaannya setiap hari hanya bangun-tidur, makan, bermain, dan sesekali berdiri di dek sambil memandang ke sungai, seperti yang mereka lakukan sekarang ini. Fei Ling dan Fei Tiao berdiri dengan bersandar pada pegangan kapal, melihat arus sungai yang memecah menjadi buih-buih ketika menabrak lambung kapal. Layar yang terbuka lebar menerima hempasan angin yang menyebabkan seluruh kapal bergerak maju.

"Hei, Fei Tiao! Aku kan bukan kau yang memang seorang pengembara!" Balas Fei Ling cepat. "Ini pertama kalinya aku bertualang! Tidak heran kan kalau aku semangat sekali?"

"Semangat sih boleh! Tapi jangan mengganggu orang lain, dong!"

Sementara mereka masih bertengkar mulut seperti anjing dan kucing, jendral yang menjadi teman seperjalanan mereka datang dari belakang dan menyapa mereka. "Hai, Fei Ling! Hai, Fei Tiao! Apa kabar?" Tanyanya. Kedua kawan itu berbalik untuk menemukan Zhang Bao menghampiri mereka dengan membawa begitu banyak tumpukan kukusan-kukusan dimsum yang masih hangat di kedua lengannya! "Makan pagi sudah datang! Ayo kita makan!"

Fei Ling dan Fei Tiao melongo sendiri melihatnya.

"Tak kusangka Zhang Bao punya bakat menjadi pramu saji restoran dimsum..." Gumam Fei Tiao seperti orang bodoh.

"Aku juga... bahkan dayang dan ajudan di rumahku tidak satupun bisa membawa kukusan dimsum di lengannya sebanyak itu..." Imbuh Fei Ling.

Jadilah ketiganya makan pagi di buritan kapal. Dan memang dasar ketiga orang ini adalah manusia-manusia ramai yang bisa dengan mudah bertingkah gila-gilaan, itulah yang mereka lakukan! Sebagai contoh, salah satu hal yang paling gila yang mereka lakukan adalah adu balap kukusan dimsum. Kukusan itu ditaruh tegak seperti roda, kemudian digelindingkan. Kukusan siapa yang menempuh jarak paling jauh adalah yang menang.

Mau tahu siapa pemenangnya? Tidak ada. Sebab yang mereka lakukan semata-mata hanyalah membuat kukusan-kukusan itu jatuh ke sungai dan seketika bertambahlan sampai di sungai... Untung saja harga kukusan bambu itu murah!

Setelah kenyang mengisi pert dan bermain, ketiganya tidur-tiduran di atas buritan kapal dengan santainya. Benar-benar seolah tidak berada dalam misi berbahaya!

"Hei, kalian berdua." Fei Tiao menyahut tiba-tiba. "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Boleh sa..."

"TIDAK BOLEH!"

Fei Tiao jadi emosi sendiri. "Kau ini apa-apaan sih, Fei Ling?! Sirik sekali padaku! Pasti kau iri dengan kemampuanku bermain adu balap kukusan dimsum, kan?"

"Yang benar saja!" Fei Ling menjulurkan lidah. "Justru kukusanmu itulah yang paling sering jatuh ke sungai! Begitu kau bilang kau paling jago? Tahu diri sedikit dong, Fei Tiaaaaaooooo...! KUMOHOOOONNNN...!" Katanya dengan gaya berlebihan bukan main.

"Justru punyaku paling sering jatuh ke sungai karena berhasil menempuh jarak paling jauh, tahu?!"

"Tidak peduli! Pokoknya kukusanmu yang paling sering jatuh dan kau didiskualifikasi. TITIK!"

Zhang Bao, jendral itu, pada tertawa tergelak-gelak melihat tingkat konyol mereka. "Wah... wah... wah... Fei Ling, sejak tidak bersama adikmu, yang kau jadikan lawan bertengkar sekarang Fei Tiao, ya?"

Keduanya berhenti. Fei Ling tengah menjewer telinga Fei Tiao, sementara Fei Tiao mencubit pipi Fei Ling. Wajah mereka jadi lucu sekali.

"Begitulah, Zhang Bao!" Bukannya Fei Ling, malah Fei Tiao yang menyahut! "Fei Ling ini memang sukanya cari gara-gara! Jangankan adiknya, padaku yang orang asing saja dia tidak sungkan-sungkan menunjukkan sisi gilanya! Kalau kita bersamanya lama-lama dan ketularan gilanya, sampai tujuh turunan pun semua anak cucu kita akan menjadi gila juga!"

"Kau itu yang gila! Sudah tua tapi omongannya masih seperti anak kecil!" Balas Fei Ling sengit sambil menjewer telinga Fei Tiao lebih kuat lagi.

Zhang Bao dengan tawa hangat menyahut. "Oh iya! Ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu umur Fei Tiao, lho! Fei Tiao, kau umur berapa?"

Jadilah pemuda berambut hijau itu melepaskan cubitannya. Nah, mau jawab apa dia sekarang? 'Waduh, maaf! Aku sudah lupa umurku, Zhang Bao! Aku sudah berhenti menghitungnya entah berapa puluh tahun yang lalu! Yang pasti, aku beratus-ratus tahun lebih tua darimu.' Tidak mungkin, kan? Yang benar saja... Fei Tiao sama sekali tidak berpikir untuk membocorkan rahasia ini pada satu telinga pun, kecuali mungkin pada Lu Xun. Yahhh... pada akhirnya toh Zhao Yun juga menemukan rahasianya.

"Yah, pastinya kau lebih tua dariku kan, Fei Tiao?" Imbuh Fei Ling yang tidak sabaran karena pemuda itu tidak juga menjawab.

Fei Tiao jadi panik sendiri didesak dari dua sisi! Terpaksalah ia menggunakan jurus andalan sejak zaman nenek moyang. Jurus andalan kalau seseorang dipaksa mengatakan sesuatu yang mereka tidak ingin beritahu. Jurus pertama adalah berbohong, jurus kedua adalah mengalihkan pembicaraan. Fei Tiao memilih jurus kedua.

"Tunggu sebentar... tadi aku kan yang sebenarnya duluan bertanya?!" Bentaknya kesal. "Kenapa sekarang malah aku yang diintrograsi? Yang benar saja! Hei, siapa diantara kalian yang pernah melihat _Si Xiang_, angkat tangan!"

Tentu saja Fei Ling tidak terima. Dengan dahi berkerut ia membalas. "Tentu saja tidak pernah! Memangnya kenapa kau tanya seperti itu? Jangan-jangan kau ingin bertemu mereka?"

"Tidak! Tidak!" Fei Tiao menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Aku bertanya karena Lu Xun pernah mengatakan bahwa aku seperti _Si Xiang_! Apakah tampangku mirip _Si Xiang_, Fei Ling? Mungkin mataku atau rambutku atau hidungku?"

Gadis itu memandang kawannya seperti memandang orang paling gila sedunia. Bagaimana tidak? Meskipun Fei Ling tidak pernah melihat _Si Xiang_, tentu saja laki-laki aneh ini juga tidak seharusnya begitu percaya diri. "Kau gila, ya? Daripada _Si Xiang_, kau lebih mirip siluman belalang sentadu, tahu!"

Untungnya, sebelum terjadi adu mulut lagi, Zhang Bao langsung menyahut duluan. "Nggg... kupikir aku pernah melihatnya... mungkin." Katanya ragu-ragu.

Pikirannya kembali pada beberapa minggu yang lalu saat ia tengah menjalankan perintah untuk pergi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di demi menangkap Lu Xun. Pada akhirnya ia memutuskan pergi ke _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Dalam perjalannya itulah, ia bertemu dengan seorang pemuda misterius berambut biru yang menawarkannya untuk membantu menyebrang.

Awalnya ia tidak tahu siapa itu. Namun entah sejak kapan kepekaannya tumbuh. Perlahan ia tahu bahwa pemuda itu adalah _Si Xiang_ Naga Biru pelindung Shu.

"Benarkah, Zhang Bao?!" Fei Tiao dengan semangat dan senyum lebar langsung menerjang jendral itu. "Bagaimana? Bagaimana? Apakah aku mirip dengannya?"

"Tidak mungkin! Tidak mungkin mirip kan, Zhang Bao?" Fei Ling juga ikutan dengan sengit menanyainya.

Zhang Bao cuma bisa merutuki nasibnya. Benar-benar ia telah menggali lubang kuburnya sendiri! Kalau ia bilang mirip, dia akan jadi seperti membela Fei Tiao. Tapi kalau bilang tidak, nanti dia akan dianggap memihak Fei Ling! Menjawab apapun akan sama saja salahnya! Sambil berpikir keras, mulailah Zhang Bao mengingat-ingat. Sedikit pun tidak ada mirip-miripnya _Si Xiang_ yang dilihatnya dengan Fei Tiao!

"Nggg... mirip, sih..." Jawab Zhang Bao. Sesaat Fei Tiao berseru girang.

"... kalau dilihat dari belakang..." Lanjut Zhang Bao lagi.

"... dan kalau dilihat melalui lubang kunci..."

"... dan kalau yang melihat adalah orang rabun jauh..."

"... dan... kalau dilihat dari bulan..."

Fei Ling menghela nafas panjang. "Zhang Bao... pada intinya, kau ingin bilang tidak mirip. Ya, kan? Kau berbicara panjang begitu benar-benar tidak efektif dan membuat Fei Tiao jadi besar kepala sendiri awalnya! Untung saja sekarang dia tahu diri." Katanya sambil menunjuk pemuda berambut hijau itu yang kini telah pundung di sudut kapal. Sebentar lagi pasti pemuda galau itu akan segera menceburkan diri ke sungai dan bunuh diri, begitu pikir keduanya.

"Hei... hei... hei... aku cuma bercanda, Fei Tiao!" Zhang Bao menghampiri dan menepuk pundaknya. "Lagipula, orang seperti Lu Xun tidak mungkin mengurusi hal-hal tidak penting seperti apakah tampangmu mirip _Si Xiang_ atau tidak. Pasti dia bermaksud sesuatu yang lain!"

Fei Tiao berbalik, menampakkan ekspresi muram. "Kalau begitu, apa maksudnya dia berkata begitu?"

"Nggg... nggg... entahlah... aku juga tidak pernah belajar hal-hal seperti itu..." Zhang Bao menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Hei, Fei Ling! Memangnya _Si Xiang_ itu makhluk yang seperti apa, sih?"

Fei Ling meletakkan satu jari di bibirnya, berpikir sejenak. "_Si Xiang_ itu adalah pelindung suatu daerah dan penguasa empat arah mata angin. Wujud asli mereka adalah hewan langit yang megah dan perkasa. Tapi, mereka juga bisa muncul dalam wujud manusia kalau mereka mau." Dengan satu dengusan gadis menyilangkan lengannya. "Nah, kalau seperti itu, mananya yang mau dibilang mirip Fei Tiao?"

Memang logis perkataan Fei Ling itu. Fei Tiao bukan pelindung suatu daerah atau empat arah mata angin, tentu saja. Semua daerah dan arah mata angin telah dikuasai seempat _Si Xiang_. Fei Tiao juga tidak punya wujud hewan sama sekali. Tentu saja ini sangat membingungkan.

"Sebenarnya ada lagi, sih..." Imbuh Fei Ling sesudah terdiam sangat lama. "Para _Si Xiang_ menguasai satu dari empat elemen dasar. Api, angin, air, dan tanah. Yah, begitulah..."

"WAH!" Mata Zhang Bao berbinar-binar seketika dan memandang temannya. "Jangan-jangan Fei Tiao juga bisa mengendalikan api, angin, air, dan tanah? KEREEEENNNNN! Ini seperti di cerita-cerita pahlawan tentang orang-orang spesial yang punya kekuatan mengendalikan elemen dari para Si Xiang! Keren! Keren sekali!"

"Kau dan omong kosongmu itulah yang spesial..." Keluh Fei Tiao. "Aku tidak menguasai elemen apapun. Aku sama saja seperti kalian, manusia biasa. Mana mungkin ada orang yang bisa mengendalikan alam ini kalau tidak diberi kekuatan dahulu? Dan kalaupun aku diberi kekuatan, katakanlah oleh para _Si Xiang_ itu, berarti tetap saja aku tidak mirip _Si Xiang_, kan?"

Fei Ling dengan cepat mengangkat bahu. "Yang kita tahu pasti, Lu _xiansheng_ tidak mungkin berbohong.

"Benar!" Zhang Bao juga mengangguk optimis. "Kalau Lu Xun bilang kau mirip _Si Xiang_, mungkin memang ada sesuatu darimu yang mirip keempat _Si Xiang_ itu! Kita saja yang belum mengetahuinya!"

Fei Tiao memandang kedua temannya bergantian. Ia tersenyum. "Yah, kuharap aku bisa segera tahu!"

Dengan demikian, perjalanan mereka berlanjut. Dan karena ini adalah ketiga makhluk yang tingkahnya sangat ajaib itu, segala kegilaan menjadi makanan sehari-hari...

* * *

><p>Chap ini bener2 saya banget. Saya bener2 bisa menempatkan diri sebagai Yan Lu yang notabene punya nenek yang luar biasa nyebelin... *sigh* Plus, entah kenapa... makin lama saya makin ngerasa enjoy nulis tentang Cao Pi. Well, saya ini benernya tipe fans yang sangat nggak suka dengan chara2 antagonis seperti Cao Pi (kayak Sepiroth, ato chara tipe antagonis keren getu saya nggak suka). Tapi Cao Pi ini pengecualian! Nggak tau kenapa, saya suka banget sama Cao Pi... mungkin simpati kali, ya? Soalnya saya rasa in some sense saya ngerti banget rasanya jadi Cao Pi...<p>

Wokey. Tadi cuma rambling nggak penting~ That's all for today's chap! Updatenya minggu depan di hari yang sama~ _Zai jian_!


	89. Rebirth

Maap sodara... seasli2nya saya lupa update dan minggu lalu itu emang kesalahan saya. Jadi saya mohon maaf sebesar2nya...

Karena itu, minggu ini saya update 2 chapter sekaligus~ hehehe... lagian lebih mendingan kayak gini kali, ya... soalnya 2 chap ini lumayan nyambung~ wkwkwkw...

BTW, mau ngerambling geje...

Saya inget seorang filsuf dari Prancis bernama Rene Descartes yang bilang: "_Cogito ergo sum_" ato "**_I think, therefore I am._**" (jadi quote ini bukan punyanya Socrates ato Plato ato Aristoteles, BTW...). Trus saya juga inget seorang filsuf Kristen bernama William Lane Craig yang bilang: "_(even when I doubt my existence, who is there to do the doubting?) **I doubt, therefore I am.**_" Trus saya juga inget seorang filsuf Katolik bernama Peter Kreeft yang bilang: "**_I surf, therefore I am._**"

Well, kalo versi saya sih: "_Architecturo ergo sum_" ato lengkapnya, "**_I architecture/write fanfic/draw manga/design/bernafas/bolos kuliah/makan terong sambel/etc, therefore I am._**" Entah kenapa sekararang saya ubah jadi: "**_I WANT TO cosplay, therefore I am._**" Maksudnya, saya pengen banget cosplay... Coba lah sodara bayangkan. Demi bisa cosplay jadi Lu Xun, saya sampe setengah mati diet (ya iyalah~ saya nggak mau merusak image keren Lu Xun), merawat diri (jelas~ soalnya Lu Xun kan PRETTY ABIS GETUUUUU~), dan belajar sebaik2nya supaya pinter plus berusaha jadi orang baik (yah... prinsip saya sih TOTALITAS: cosplay itu nggak cuma penampilah luar aja, tapi dalam diri sendiri juga harus 'cosplay')

So, moto saya untuk saat ini adalah~ "**_I WANT TO cosplay, therefore I am._**"

(Halah... mau ngerambling tetang cosplay aja sampe nge-quote filsuf segala...)

Wokey~ sekian rambling geje saya. Happy reading!

* * *

><p>Hari ini, mereka menapakkan kaki di tanah Shu.<p>

Sesudah perjalanan yang sangat lama, memakan waktu berbulan-bulan sejak mereka berangkat dari Istana Wei di Luo Yang, tibalah pasukan besar itu di perbatasan Shu-Wu. Tepat seperti rencana, mereka sampai di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang memang tidak dijaga. Tempat itu dibatasi oleh tembok kota yang tinggi dan kokoh bagaikan benteng. Panji-panjinya masih berkibar saat angin bertiup. Benar-benar dari luar adalah tempat yang terlihat sangat istimewa sekali! Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, Jia Xu dan kedua kakak beradik Xiahou dari Wei, Lü Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, dan Sun Shang Xiang mau tidak mau harus berdecak kagum memandangi keindahannya.

Meski demikian, masih saja sempat-sempatnya Yuan Shap dengan ponggah menyahut. "Hmph! Ini tidak ada apa-apanya dengan kehebatan tembok kota Dinasti Han Agung dulu kala!"

Tidak ada yang membuang-buang waktu mereka untuk mencoba berdebat. Daripada itu, mereka tertarik dengan keanehan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang sungguh tidak mereka sangka-sangka.

Tempat itu benar-benar sepi. Satu suara pun tak terdengar selain suara mereka sendiri. Jangankan manusia, satu makhluk hidup yang bernafas pun, bahkan serangga maupun rumput, tidak terlihat sama sekali. Tempat ini lebih seperti kota zaman purbakala yang telah ditinggalkan karena suatu bencana alam hukuman langit dan tidak pernah ditinggali lagi.

"Ini aneh..." Gumam Sun Shang Xiang kebingungan. "Dimana semuanya?"

Gan Ning mengangkat bahu tanda tidak peduli. "Yah, mungkin hari ini sedang tutup?"

"Kau jangan bodoh! _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah sebuah kota! Mana mungkin ada kota yang tutup? Kau kira ini toko?" Ling Tong langsung menyahut dan menjitak kepala kawannya.

"Atau mungkin memang begini suasana _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?" Jia Xu menyeletuk. "Mungkin mereka bersembayang dengan diam dan kusuk?"

Sampai di situ percakapan mereka berakhir. Tepatnya, gara-gara sahutan Yuan Shao yang cukup semena-mena. "Sudahlah! Tidak usah pikir panjang-panjang! Kita langsung masuk saja!" Katanya sambil menyuruh beberapa orang prajurit untuk membuka pintu gerbang di tembok kota yang sangat besar dan menjulang ke atas. Mau bagaimana lagi? Tidak ada orang di dalam _FengHuang Xian-Kota_ FengHuang yang menyambut atau membukakan pintu pada mereka. Bahkan menara jaga pun kosong!

Para prajurit itu bersoja dan segera melaksanakan perintah si panglima. Dengan jumlah sebanyak itu, barulah mereka berhasil membuka pintu raksasa tembok kota _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Mereka berpikir akan menemukan kerumunan banyak orang, bangunan-bangunan dengan berbagai aktivitas, dan khususnya para pemimpin kota yang disebut '_shifu_' itu.

Sayangnya. Tidak satupun yang benar.

Bukan. Mereka bukan melihat tempat itu kosong. Mereka juga bukan melihat tanah yang tandus. Sebaliknya, mereka tidak melihat apapun. Tidak bisa melihat apa-apa di dalamnya.

Di balik pintu itu hanya ada kegelapan yang pekat, sampai-sampai mereka seolah hanya melihat layar hitam di pintu gerbang tersebut. Ya, pintu itu seperti mulut yang menganga lebar-lebar, tetapi di dalamnya, siapa yang tahu? Dan pertanyaan yang ada di dalam pikiran setiap orang adalah, bagaimana hal seperti ini bisa terjadi? Saat ini sedang siang tengah hari. Matahari sedang berada di puncaknya. Bagaimana mungkin tempat ini bisa begitu gelap?

Seolah... _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang berada di sumur yang kedalamannya tak terbatas hingga cahaya matahari tidak dapat masuk ke dalamnya. Atau seolah sebuah permadani yang besar diletakkan di atasnya sehingga cahaya matahari terhalangi untuk sampai ke dalamnya.

Tak ada yang mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi...

"Apa-apaan ini?!" Yuan Shao membentak sambil turun dari kuda, kemudian menengok ke dalam. "Jadi ini _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang? Kenapa hanya ada kegelapan? Phoenix itu cahaya, bagaimana mungkin bisa ada kegelapan di kotanya sendiri?"

"Mungkin ada yang mengutuknya dengan kekuatan kegelapan?" Tanya Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei bersamaan seperti paduan suara.

Segera Jia Xu menggeleng kuat-kuat sambil turun pula dari kudanya. "Mana mungkin bisa? Phoenix itu kekuatan cahayanya dapat mengusir kegelapan apapun! Kalau _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini benar-benar tempat untuk Sang Phoenix, maka sewajarnya pun jika dikutuk kegelapan, kekuatan cahaya akan segera mengusir kegelapan itu!"

"Dan lagi..." Lü Meng menambahkan dengan satu tangannya di bawah dagu. "Mana ada kekuatan kegelapan yang dapat mengalahkan kekuatan cahaya Phoenix?"

Sun Shang Xiang mendesah. "Kalau menurutku, sih... ini bukan ada yang mengutuknya dengan kegelapan atau apa..." Putri Wu itu menyeletuk. "Rasanya... seolah-olah matahari itu yang memang sengaja tidak mau menyinarinya..."

Tidak ada yang memberi tanggapan sesudah itu. Yang pasti, semuanya sadar bahwa mereka harus melewati kota itu untuk dapat melanjutkan perjalanan. Hanya saja, tempat segelap itu, yang seolah-olah kegelapannya dapat disentuh dengan tangan, membuat mereka gentar juga untuk maju. Rasanya... ada sesuatu yang salah dan tidak baik di dalamnya...

Yuan Shao, sebaliknya, dengan gusar langsung memaki rekan seperjalanannya berikut pasukannya. "Apa-apaan kalian?! Takut dengan tempat seperti ini?! Cih!" Labraknya dengan sangat keras. "Cepat keluarkan obor masing-masing! Kita akan masuk apapun yang terjadi!"

Panglima ini kelihatannya sama sekali tidak peduli dengan fenomena aneh yang terjadi di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Pikirannya hanya terfokus pada segera melewati kota ini dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya. Padahal, semua orang yang bersamanya memiliki sebuah pikiran yang sama. Kenapa tempat yang seharusnya menjadi kota Sang Phoenix kini dipenuhi kegelapan?

Toh mereka tetap menjalankan perintah Yuan Shao tanpa protes. Semuanya mengeluarkan obor mereka dan menyalakannya. Yuan Shao yang berada di ujung tombak pasukannya dengan gagah masuk terlebih dahulu.

Apa mau begitu melewati pintu gerbang... api dalam obornya mati begitu saja!

"Hah?! Bagaimana perkara begini terjadi?!" Yuan Shao berteriak kaget sebelum kembali. Mulailah kegentaran makin meleputi pasukan besar itu, dalam sekejap menurunkan moral mereka. "I-ini... baru kali ini terjadi sesuatu yang demikian aneh!"

Begitulah. Tidak peduli siapapun yang masuk dan berapa kalipun mereka mencoba, tetap saja tidak ada api yang tetap menyala menjadi penerang dalam kegelapan tersebut. Yuan Shao dan sekalian pengiringnya makin bingung saja dan putus asa.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang...?" Keluh Sun Shang Xiang. "Kalau kita masuk dengan gegabah, siapa tahu ada yang akan menyergap. Jangan-jangan tempat ini telah ditinggalkan dan dipakai sebagai sarang perompak..."

Lü Meng menggeleng tidak setuju. "Justru tidak mungkin itu terjadi. Segala cahaya akan lenyap begitu memasuki kota ini secara ajaib. Aku yakin pasti tidak ada yang cukup bernyali untuk memasukinya, sama seperti kita ini. Di dalamnya pasti kosong."

Si panglima sudah mulai tidak sabaran mendengar segala diskusi yang panjang lebar. Yang diinginkannya hanyalah mereka cepat-cepat masuk dan keluar kemudian melanjutkan pencariannya saja! "Kalau begitu tempat ini sudah tidak dihuni lagi, kan?!" Dampratnya keras sambil menuding kegelapan di dalam kota tersebut. "Kota yang tidak ada gunanya seperti ini, sebaiknya dimusnahkan saja! Prajurit! Cepat siapkan segala perlengkapan untuk meratakan kota ini dengan tanah!"

"Tunggu, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Segera Jia Xu maju. "Menghancurkan tempat ini, meski di dalamnya tidak ada orang lagi, bukanlah sebuah tindakan yang tepat! _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang didirikan sebagai kota istimewa oleh Kaisar Liu Bei dan Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang! Jika sampai ketahuan bahwa kitalah yang menghancurkannya, pasti kedatangan kita akan dianggap hanya sebagai pembawa peperangan saja!"

"Benar, Panglima! Kita tidak boleh gegabah!" Imbuh kedua jendral Wei itu bersamaan.

Yuan Shao jadi berang bukan buatan. Ia sudah benar-benar tidak sabaran lagi dengan kota misterius ini! Tidak hanya kegelapannya dapat membuat nyali siapapun terbang ke langit, tetapi juga ingin sangat menghambar perjalannya! "Jadi, apa yang harus kita lakukan sekarang?!" Bentaknya.

Kini keempat orang Wu itu saling berpandang-pandangan sendiri. Lü Meng yang paling tua maju mewakili ketiga orang lainnya. "Pangliam Besar Yuan Shao, kami ditugaskan oleh Kaisar Sun Quan untuk ikut bersama anda demi menjamin keselamatan anda sekalian. Jika sesuatu yang buruk sampai menimpa anda, maka kepala kami-lah yang akan menjadi taruhannya!" Katanya sambil bersoja dengan hormat. "Oleh karena itu, izinkanlah kami berempat masuk dan memeriksa ke dalam. Barangkali kami dapat menemukan sesuatu."

"Dan kalau kalian celaka di dalam?" Tanya Yuan Shao.

"Kalau kami harus mati, biarlah kami mati!" Sahut Gan Ning cepat. "Yang penting, jangan sampai kami melalaikan perintah Kaisar Sun Quan!"

Pada akhirnya, Yuan Shao setuju. Keempat orang Wu itu meminjam dua utas tali tambang berukuran sangat panjang serta tombak-tombak milik para prajurit. Mereka membagi menjadi dua kelompok. Yang pertama adalah Lü Meng dan Sun Shang Xiang, yang kedua adalah Ling Tong dan Gan Ning. Mula-mula, mereka mengikatkan masing-masing tali pada ujung kiri dan kanan pintu gerbang. Lü Meng dan Sun Shang Xiang memegang ujung sebelah kanan, sementara Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang kiri. Keduanya masuk bersamaan sambil tangan mereka meraba-raba. Kedua tali ini yang nantinya akan menjadi batasan para prajurit dapat berjalan masuk agar lurus, tidak menyimpang ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Untuk setiap beberapa langkah, mereka menancapkan satu batang tombak. Dengan demikian seperti membuat pagar pembatas bagi para prajurit. Ini dilakukan sambil terus meraba-raba sekeliling dan tetap awas. Tangan mereka yang satu menyentuh dinding-dinding bangunan di sisi kiri-kanan jalan, sementara tangan yang lain siap di senjata kalau-kalau ada serangan mendadak.

Detak jantung mereka bertambah cepat. Kini ketika mereka menoleh ke belakang, mereka tidak bisa melihat cahaya dari pintu masuk lagi.

Keheningan yang menyesakkan. Bahkan tangan mereka sendiri tidak dapat terlihat.

"Hei," Sahut Ling Tong tiba-tiba sangking tidak tahan dengan suasana yang mencekam ini. "menurut kalian, siapa yang menyebabkan semua ini?"

Mendengar adanya percakapan, entah kenapa ketiga orang lainnya menjadi sedikit lega. Ini lebih baik daripada diam-diam sendiri sambil memendam ketakutan masing-masing. "Entalah..." Jawab Lü Meng cepat. "Tetapi kupikir pasti bukan karena kekuatan kegelapan. Mana bisa kekuatan kegelapan mengusir cahaya Sang Phoenix? Yang benar saja!"

Sun Shang Xiang menghela nafas. "Kalau menurutku, rasanya cahaya itu sendiri yang tidak mau masuk ke dalamnya..."

"Bisa jadi! Bisa jadi!" Sahut Gan Ning cepat. "Kuharap kalau Lu Xun masuk, dia bisa mengembalikan tempat ini seperti semula!"

Putri Wu itu mendengus kesal. "Bukan itu maksudku!" Ujarnya. "Entah kenapa, kupikir justru ini adalah ulah Sang Phoenix sendiri. Ya... ulah Lu Xun."

"APAAAA?!" Dalam sekejap paduan suara dari Lü Meng, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning terdengar bersamaan.

"Pikir baik-baik. Kita semua tahu bahwa kekuatan cahaya Phoenix tidak dapat ditandingi apapun, kan? Kalau tempat ini benar-benar seperti namanya, _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, maka tidak mungkin kekuatan kegelapan dapat menyentuhnya!" Jelas si putri Wu sambil berusaha bersabar bukan main. "Berarti, kemungkinannya hanya satu. Tempat ini pasti tidak benar-benar kota untuk Sang Phoenix seperti namanya. Nah! Kalau menurutku, sih... suatu saat entah bagaimana Lu Xun datang dan... yahhh..."

Sun Shang Xiang berhenti, membiarkan kalimatnya berlanjut sendiri di dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing.

Ling Tong menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Kau ini bagaimana?! Perkara demikian mustahil terjadi!" Tukasnya dengan nada tidak percaya. "Pertama, apa yang kau pikir sampai-sampai membuat kota ini menjadi bukan kota untuk Sang Phoenix? Apa kau lupa bahwa di tempat ini ada para _shifu_ yang akan terus menjaga tempat ini? Kedua, itu berarti Lu Xun kejam sekali! Memangnya kau pernah melihatnya melakukan hal seperti ini?!"

"Hei! Aku sama tidak mengertinya denganmu!" Bentak Sun Shang Xiang. "Ini hanya dugaan saja!"

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Mereka terus berjalan dan berjalan dalam kegelapan. Rasanya seperti orang buta.

"Kupikir..." Gumam Lü Meng tiba-tiba. "Yang dikatakan _gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang itu ada benarnya..."

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Tanya jendral berkuncir kuda itu tidak terima.

"Entahlah..." Jawab Lü Meng cepat, sama seperti Sun Shang Xiang yang juga mengakui ketidaktahuannya. "Mungkin karena para _shifu_ itu lalai dan meninggalkannya? Mungkin tempat ini digunakan sebagai sarang kejahatan? Atau mungkin dijadikan tempat pengguna kekuatan kegelapan? Aku tidak tahu. apapun bisa terjadi." Ia menjelaskan dengan tegas dan penuh pemikiran. "Pastinya, apapun itu yang sampai membuat Lu Xun marah bukan main."

Rasanya Ling Tong dan Gan Ning yang mendengarnya sampai ingin mati tertawa. "Memangnya kau pernah melihat Lu Xun marah?" Tanya keduanya menahan tawa.

"Hei!" Bentak si putri Wu tidak tahan. "Kalian jangan bicara sembarangan! Bagaimanapun, Lu Xun itu adalah Sang Phoenix! Dia punya kekuatan menghancurkan sama seperti kekuatan menyembuhkan pula! Ditambah lagi, kalau dia muak dan tidak ingin melihat tempat ini lagi, maka sangat wajar kan jika cahaya apapun juga menolak masuk ke kota ini?" Tanya Sun Shang Xiang setengah menuntut.

"Ditambah lagi..." Imbuh Lü Meng. "Apa yang dilakukannya sangat wajar. Bayangkan saja kalau kau adalah orang yang sangat penuh kebajikan dan ternama. Lebih-lebih kalau kau adalah Sang Phoenix. Namun beberapa orang melakukan kejahatan atas namamu, dan melakukannya di kotamu sendiri pula! Apa kau tidak marah?"

Kedua jendral saudara angkat itu diam. "Tapi... kejahatan apa yang dilakukan di dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini?"

"Nanti kita akan tanyakan pada Lu Xun kalau sudah bertemu dengannya."

Mereka berhenti saat mendekati sesuatu yang terasa seperti tangga. Perlahan dan penuh kehati-hatian mereka menapakinya agar tidak tersandung. Di anak tangga terakhir mereka meraba sesuatu yang seperti gapura. Sebuah tombak ditancapkan lagi di sana.

"Gapura apa ini?" Tanya Gan Ning.

"Sepertinya kita akan masuk ke suatu bangunan besar yang penting..." Jawab Lü Meng.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan benarlah itu. Tangan mereka menyentuh tembok suatu bangunan. Perlahan-lahan mereka mencoba mencari pintu masuk ke dalam. Syukurlah bahwa rupanya pintu itu tidak dikunci! Demikianlah mereka masuk ke dalam bangunan tersebut.

Tapi... apakah ini? Kenapa rasanya ada banyak batu-batu atau serpihan sesuatu yang kecil-kecil di bawah kaki mereka?

"Apa ini...?" Ling Tong berlutut di atas satu lututnya dan memungut sebuah bongkahan. "Keras... Apa bangunan ini dihancurkan dan ini adalah puing-puingnya?"

"Kurasa tidak... tadi temboknya terasa utuh, kok." Jawab Sun Shang Xiang sambil juga memungut bongkahan-bongkahan yang lain. "Atau mungkin atapnya yang runtuh?"

Lü Meng dan Gan Ning juga ikut memungut-mungut entah berapa banyaknya bongkahan batu di bawah kaki mereka. Jendral yang tertua itu mencoba meremas-remas batu di tangannya dan menebak-nebak apa itu, meski tidak dapat melihatnya. Diketok-ketokkannya benda itu di lantai untuk mendengar suara yang dihasilkan.

"Apa yang kau temukan, pak tua?" Tanya si mantan bajak laut.

Kalau Lü Meng tidak sedang serius, pasti Gan Ning akan langsung didampratnya. Jadi ia hanya bergumam saja.

"Batu..."

"Batu?! Itu sih kami semua juga tahu!" Ketiga orang itu mengeluh kecewa.

"Bukan..." Lü Meng menggeleng, meski tahu mereka tidak akan dapat melihatnya. "Bukan batu biasa... batu mulia... berliankah?!"

Betapa terperanjatnya mereka semua saat mendengar itu. Lü Meng juga. Jadilah keempat orang Wu itu memungut sebanyak-banyaknya bongkahan yang mereka bisa bawa. Bukan, tentunya mereka tidak akan membawa untuk diri sendiri, melainkan untuk menunjukkannya pada segenap rekan seperjalanan yang menunggu dli luar. Apapun itu, mereka harus mengetahui apa yang terjadi!

Dan sesudah mengumpulkan, dengan kecepatan kilat mereka kembali ke pintu keluar demi bertemu Yuan Shao dan lainnya. Tangan mereka begitu penuh dengan berbagai bongkahan yang mereka bawa.

Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, kedua jendral Xiahou itu, serta para pasukan begitu kaget melihat kedatangan mereka yang buru-buru, seperti orang dikejar setan saja! Dan kalau itu masih kurang mengejutkan, apa itu yang ada di tangan mereka? Begitu mereka keluar dari pintu gerbang itulah, baru jelas terlihat apa yang mereka bawa.

Cahaya matahari memantul jatuh di atas benda-benda yang mereka bawa, memancarkan warna-warna kilatan yang indah. Keempat orang itu juga pada akhirnya mendapati bahwa tidak salah apa yang Lü Meng katakan.

"Darimana kalian mendapatkannya?!" Tanya Yuan Shao menuntut. Takjub sekaligus heran melihat bongkahan batu campuran antara emas dan yang lainnya. Pada emas itu terekat segala macam batu mulia. Berlian, giok, safir, rubi, kecubung, jamrud, dan masih banyak lagi! Keempatnya meletakkan semuanya di tanah sambil mengamati. Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei juga tidak mau ketinggalan. Mereka turun dari kuda untuk mengeceknya pula.

Benar-benar... darimana semua emas dan bebatuan indah ini...?

Lü Meng mengambil sebongkah batu. Di atasnya ia melihat ukiran-ukiran yang halus seperti membentuk bulu-bulu burung. Pada setiap ujung bulu-bulu itu tertancap sebuah batu rubi yang berkilat-kilat, merah seperti darah. "Ini... patung, kah?"

Yang lain pasti akan mengatakan 'ya' kalau sebuah suara tidak terlebih dahulu mengejutkan mereka.

"Siapa kalian?!"

Dan orang siapa itu yang cukup bernyali untuk menanyai mereka demikian? Seharusnya begitu melihat pasukan sebesar ini, pengembara atau Gaibang siapapun pasti akan berusaha menghindar. Dari kejauhan, nampak oleh mata mereka dua orang gadis. Yang satunya berdiri agak jauh di belakang sementara yang satunya berada di depan dengan tangannya mengacung ke depan. Senjatanya, jarum-jarum yang terlihat begitu berbahaya, terselip pada jari-jarinya.

Matanya merah tajam bagaikan darah. Kulitnya yang pucat benar-benar kontras dengan kegelapan di dalam kota _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, benar-benar nampak seperti mayat. Untuk sesaat mereka terkejut bukan main melihat sosok itu.

Gadis dengan jarum-jarum itu mendekat. "Apa yang pasukan sebesar kalian lakukan di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang?" Tanyanya membentak penuh kecurigaan. "Dari Wei? Dari Wu? Dari mana asal kalian? Pasukan sebesar ini apakah akan menyerang Shu?"

"Ini adalah pasukan dari Dinasti Han Agung!" Balas Yuan Shao sambil berdiri dengan ponggah. "Kau, gadis tak tahu aturan! Harusnya kau segera ber_kowtow_ sebelum kau terpaksa mencium tanah di bawah kaki-kaki kuda kami!"

Di gadis hanya tersenyum sinis. Dan... entah kenapa... Yuan Shao seperti sangat familiar dengan senyum itu...

Tetapi yang lain tidak merasakan apapun yang familiar. Sun Shang Xiang berdiri dan menghampiri si gadis tanpa takut, dan lebih ramah daripada Yuan Shao tentunya. "_Guniang_, kami sedikit pun tidak bermaksud menantang perang atau apapun. Kami hanya mendengar kabar bahwa Sang Phoenix ada di Shu. Kami juga mendengar bahwa perbatasan Shu-Wu dijaga dengan sangat ketat. Karena itulah kami berencana hendak memasuki Shu melalui _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Apa mau rupanya kota ini jadi seperti ini..."

"Bisakah kau beritahu kami apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Lü Meng dengan sopan sambil bersoja.

Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahi dalam rasa tidak percaya. Gadis yang satu lagi hanya memandang tetapi tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Baru-baru ini sesuatu menimpa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang." Si gadis bermata merah menceritakan. "Sang Phoenix yang seharusnya masuk ke kotanya dengan penuh kebanggaan, dialah yang menyebabkan kota ini menjadi seperti yang sekarang..."

Gadis yang satunya segera mengimbuhkan sambil menggeleng kepala. Nada suaranya tidak sedingin gadis bermata merah itu. "T-tapi...! Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahannya! Kota terkutuk ini memang sudah cemar dan penuh kejahatan! Pedagang-pedagang menipu pembelinya dan mengancam kalau mereka tidak membeli barang-barang di sana, permohonan mereka tidak akan dikabulkan Snag Phoenix. Bahkan para _shifu_, bajingan-bajingan tua itu, juga ikut dapat penipuan!" Tuturnya. Matanya berhenti pada bongkahan-bongkahan di tangan jendral-jendral asing itu. "Dan... dan... itu... adalah patung Phoenix yang ironisnya dihancurkan oleh Sang Phoenix sendiri..."

Benar-benar mereka semua terperanjat bukan buatan mendengarnya! Yang mereka tahu hanya bahwa _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang adalah kota yang dikhususkan untuk sembayang, sama halnya dengan _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga. Hanya saja, tempat ini dikhususkan untuk Sang Phoenix saja dan lebih berupa kota daripada sebuah kuil, juga mengizinkan orang dari kerajaan manapun dan status apapun untuk masuk. Ditambah lagi para _shifu_ itu. Bukankah mereka adalah orang-orang bijak yang menuntun orang-orang pada Sang Phoenix?

Kenapa sekarang... dua gadis Shu ini malah mengatakan segala hal tentang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang sebagai kota terkutuk? Dan bahkan memanggil para _shifu_ 'bajingan tua'?

"Hei... hei..." Ling Tong menyilangkan lengannya. "Jelaskan pelan-pelan. Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti."

Kedua gadis itu saling berpandang-pandangan, sebelum akhirnya sepakat untuk mengatakan semuanya. Para jendral itu mendengarkan cerita mereka dengan seksama. Betapa kagetnya mereka semua saat mendengar segala kejahatan dan kejijikan yang terjadi dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang! Para pendatang dipaksa membeli segala perlengkapan sembayang dengan harga-harga tidak masuk akal supaya diizinkan masuk ke dalam kuil-kuilnya. Bahkan, para Gaibang dan orang-orang dari kerajaan lain dipaksa membayar banyak untuk boleh masuk. Jika tidak, mereka akan ditangkap. Tak hanya itu, jika ada pendatang yang diduga memiliki kekuatan kegelapan, maka orang-orang ini pun akan segera ditangkap.

Dan kemanakah orang-orang yang ditangkap ini akan dibawa? Mereka akan diseret keluar dari kota melalui gerbang belakang menuju ke lereng Gunung Wu Xia. Di lereng gunung itulah mereka disiksa dengan segala cara demi 'menghilangkan kekuatan kegelapannya', atau sebagai hukuman karena orang-orang seperti merekalah yang dianggap menghalangi kedatangan Sang Phoenix.

Mereka lebih kaget lagi saat mendengar bahwa salah satu dari kedua gadis itu adalah korban salah satu yang pernah ditangkap.

"Dan..." Tanya Xiahou Long dengan dahu berkerut. "... kenapa kau sekarang masih hidup? Apa yang terjadi?"

Si gadis, dengan berlinang air mata, menjawab. "Karena Sang Phoenix itu! Dia datang dan menyelamatkanku!"

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!" Yuan Shao menghentikan segala pembicaraan itu karena sangat kebingungan. "Bagaimana dengan para _shifu_? Bukannya mereka yang bertugas menjaga kota ini? Orang-orang seperti mereka bagaimana sampai bisa membiarkan segala kegilaan ini terjadi?"

"Justru merekalah yang menyebabkannya!" Dua gadis itu berseru bersahut-sahutan dengan penuh kemarahan.

Delapan jendral asing itu sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang mereka katakan.

"_Shifu-shifu_ itu sama sekali bukan orang yang baik! Justru merekalah dalang dari semua kebusukan dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang!" Seru si gadis bermata merah. "Jika mereka berada di dalam _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang, kerjaan mereka sehari-hari hanyalah menghukum orang-orang yang tidak bersalah dan ikut menipu sambil mencuri uang rakyat! Dan kalau mereka berada di luar kota, mereka akan datang ke kota-kota sekitar entah untuk memeras dan meminta upeti, atau untuk memburu orang-orang yang dianggap memiliki kekuatan kegelapan dan mencegah kedatangan Sang Phoenix!"

Sungguh. Mereka terkejut bukan buatan saat mendengarnya. Ya, tanpa perlu melihatnya, mereka sudah cukup merinding ngeri karena cerita kedua gadis ini. Jangankan Sang Phoenix sendiri. Mereka saja sudah cukup marah mendengar semua ketidakadilan ini, apalagi yang dilakukan atas nama Sang Phoenix!

Kalau Sang Phoenix itu hanya membuat kota ini gelap dan menghancurkan sebuah patung saja, dan tanpa membunuh satu jiwa pun di dalamnya, benar-benar Phoenix itu sangat bermurah hati sekali...

Jia Xu menggeleng dan mendesah. "Dan Shu selalu mengatakan bahwa kami orang Wei adalah penguasa tiran yang suka menindas rakyatnya..." Keluhnya dengan nada menyindir.

"Shu juga selalu menganggap Wu penuh dengan orang-orang rendah yang bodoh dan tak terdidik..." Imbuh Ling Tong sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

Demi rekan-rekannya tidak mengucapkan apapun yang menyinggung, Sun Shang Xiang langsung menghentikan pembicaraan ini dengan bersoja kepada si gadis bermata merah. "Terima kasih untuk bantuannya dan informasinya, _guniang_. Nggg...?"

Sudah jelas Sun Shang Xiang menanyakan namanya. Dan gadis itu menjawabnya. "Li Hongxue."

"Oh, Li _guniang_..."

Meski semuanya terlihat baik-baik saja, tidak demikian dengan Yuan Shao. Dihunuskannya pedangnya sementara perhatian yang lain teralihkan darinya.

Dan dengan secepat kilat, diterjangnya gadis bernama Hongxue itu!

"MATILAH KAU, SETAN!"

Betapa terkejutnya Hongxue! Namun tentu saja ia lebih gesit daripada panglima tua itu. Hongxue bersalto ke belakang secepat kilat, sebelum pedang itu menebas kepalanya.

"Kau...!" Yuan Shao menggeram dalam kegusarannya. Matanya membelalak dengan tatapan membunuh. "Kau adalah anak angkat jahanam dari Qi Maoshun keparat itu! Ya... kau...! Hongxue!"

Tentu saja yang lain tidak mengerti apa yang terjadi.

Hongxue sendiri akhirnya menyadari siapa orang yang baru saja menyerangnya. "Kau... jangan-jangan... Panglima Besar Yuan Shao?!"

"Kau adalah keluarga pembunuh yang direkrut untuk membunuh keluarga kaisar Dinasti Han Agung!" Tuding panglima itu dengan jari yang bergetar oleh amarah. "Aku, Yuan Shao, bersumpah akan menumpahkan darahmu dan memenggal kepalamu untuk meredam dendam keluarga kerajaan yang telah kau bunuh!"

Dalam sekejap, suasana permusuhan telah bangkit. Tombak-tombak para prajurit diacungkan. Mereka sendiri bergerak mendekat mengepung Hongxue dan gadis yang bersama-sama dengannya. Orang-orang Wei dan Wu yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa itu hanya bisa memandang dengan penuh rasa panik. Kekacauan apalagi yang akan ditimbulkan Yuan Shao?

Hongxue mengeluarkan senjatanya, jarum-jarum itu, dan bersiap jika harus bertarung. Namun melihat puluhan ribu prajurit yang ada di pihak Yuan Shao, ia sendiri tidak tahu bagaimana cara meloloskan dirinya.

"Bersiaplah, Li Hongxue!" Seru si panglima dengan pedang terhunus.

Tentu saja panglima itu, berikut para prajuritnya, akan segera menghabisi kedua nyawa itu...

... kalau sebuah suara tidak terlebih dahulu menghentikan mereka.

Kali ini adalah suara keras yang bersahut-sahutan. Mereka menelengkan kepala pada arah sumbernya dan melihat beberapa puluh orang dengan tangan mereka membawa kapak, cangkul, atau apapun yang sekiranya dapat mereka gunakan sebagai senjata. Yuan Shao dan para prajuritnya tidak dapat melakukan apapun saat orang-orang kampungan ini dengan sejata mereka yang apa adanya menghambur ke arah Hongxue dan melindunginya.

"Jangan sentuh Hongxue!" Seru salah seorang bapak tua yang memegang cangkul.

"Benar! Li _guniang_ adalah pelindung desa kami! Sekarang jika ada orang yang ingin mencelakakannya, kamilah yang akan melindunginya!" Kali ini adalah seorang pemuda.

"Li _guniang_ telah sangat berjasa untuk kemajuan desa kami! Dia melakukan apapun untuk memperbaiki hidup kami!" Seorang yang lainnya maju. "Kami siap mati untuk membalas segala kebaikan Li _guniang_!"

Apa-apaan orang-orang ini? Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak takut menghadapi puluhan ribu prajurit dengan bersenjata lengkap? Padahal orang-orang ini hanya membawa senjata yang sebenarnya memang bukan senjata. Pakaian mereka pun hanya pakaian sederhana layaknya para rakyat jelata. Apa mereka tidak takut dan gentar? Tidak! Mata mereka seperti berkilat-kilat penuh keberanian dan semangat.

"Kalian..." Bahkan Hongxue sendiri hanya bisa terdiam sambil memandang dengan mata melebar.

"Hongxue! Kau... kau benar-benar gadis yang luar biasa!" Salah seorang menoleh dan berkata dengan penuh rasa terima kasih. "Kau dengan berani masuk ke dalam kegelapan _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang seorang diri dan mengumpulkan segala barang berharga yang ditinggalkan di dalamnya, kemudian menjualnya ke kota dan membagi-bagikan uangnya pada kami!"

"Li _guniang_, belum pernah sekalipun ada orang yang peduli pada kami!" Orang yang lain ikut menyeletuk. "Sejak kau tinggal di tengah-tengah kami, seluruh hidup kami berubah!"

"Kami siap untuk melakukan apapun untuk Hongxue!"

Semuanya tertegun melihatnya. Bukan main kagumnya mereka, sekaligus heran. Yuan Shao mengatakan bahwa gadis ini adalah dari keluarga pembunuh yang menghabisi segenap keluarga kaisar Dinasti Han Agung. Namun orang-orang kampung ini menyebutkan segala jasa-jasa Hongxue yang demikian hebat. Bagaimana mereka bisa tidak kebingungan sendiri sekaligus takjub? Dapat membuat orang-orang ini bersedia melindunginya mati-matian...

Namun mungkin yang paling terperanjat adalah Yuan Shao sendiri. Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa orang-orang ini justru membela seorang pembunuh?

"Dasar orang-orang bodoh!" Umpat Yuan Shao dalam kekesalannya. "Dia ini adalah manusia jahanam yang membunuh seluruh keluarga kekaisaran Dinasti Han Agung!"

"Apakah dia dulu pembunuh atau bukan, kami tidak tahu!" Balas mereka. "Yang jelas, sekarang Hongxue adalah pelindung kami!"

Hongxue terhenyak. Satu tangannya naik, kemudian menutup matanya yang serasa basah. "Sudah kubilang... aku hanyalah manusia biasa saja. Semisalkan aku tidak bertemu Sang Phoenix, tentu aku akan tetap seorang pembunuh sampai detik ini..." Gumamnya perlahan, tetapi jelas terdengar orang-orang di sekelilingnya. Kini Hongxue beralih memandang Yuan Shao dengan matanya tajam berkilat-kilat. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao! Aku mengakui segala kesalahanku! Ya! Aku adalah pembunuh seluruh keluarga kaisar Dinasti Han Agung!"

Satu pengakuan itu mengagetkan semuanya. Tetapi apa yang Hongxue lakukan selanjutnya sangat tidak dapat mereka pikirkan.

Hongxue menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kedua lutut dan ber_kowtow_ dalam-dalam. "Aku bersalah! Bahkan sepuluh kepalaku pun takkan bisa menghapus darah di tanganku!" Ucapnya dengan tulus dan sungguh-sungguh.

Bukan main... tidak ada yang berani mengucapkan sepatah kata pun saat ia berkata-kata. Bernafas pun tidak.

"Tapi, Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, dan kalian semua..." Katanya baik pada si panglima maupun orang-orang desa yang telah melindunginya. "Aku bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix itu! Kupikir dia telah lama hilang dan aku menemukannya kembali. Namun sebenarnya salah! Akulah yang hilang dan dialah yang berhasil menemukanku! Dialah yang membawaku pada jalan hidup yang seharusnya...!"

Suara Hongxue pecah, tetapi ia berusaha mati-matian agar tangisnya tidak ikut pecah pula. Dengan demikianlah pidato singkatnya diakhiri.

Si gadis yang sedari tadi bersama dengannya langsung memeluknya, sebelum berseru pada Yuan Shao. "Aku pun ditolong olehnya selama ini...! Aku juga bertemu Sang Phoenix dan berubah sejak itu! Tetapi... dalam keadaan tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dan bagaimana memperbaiki hidupku, Hongxue datang... seperti... seperti... seperti orang yang diutus Sang Phoenix sendiri...!" Ujarnya dengan airmata masih mengalir deras. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, apakah kau masih tetap ingin menghukum orang yang telah diampuni?! Jangankan membunuh kami semua di sini, bahkan jika sampai sehelai rambut Hongxue jatuh dari kepalanya, aku yakin Sang Phoenix tidak pernah akan mau menampakkan dirinya padamu!"

Ucapan yang begitu berani... dan menggetarkan. Tidak ada satupun yang tidak menahan nafasnya.

Sun Shang Xiang mendesah panjang dalam segenap kekagumannya. Kini ia pun maju dan berdiri di sisi Hongxue. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao! Aku harap urusan ini sampai di sini saja! Kita bukan datang untuk membunuh dan membinasakan, bukan?" Tanyanya keras. "Kita datang hanya untuk mencari Sang Phoenix!"

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, gadis ini benar." Lü Meng pun tergerak, ikut maju membela Hongxue berdampingan dengan Sun Shang Xiang. "Justru orang-orang seperti Hongxue inilah yang akan sangat dibela oleh Lu Xun. Lu Xun, Phoenix itu, tidak akan pernah peduli pada orang-orang yang merasa benar sendiri dan main hakim dengan cara membunuh orang seenaknya."

Kali ini, Ling Tong juga menambahkan dengan gagah berani. "Panglima Besar Yuan Shao, jika kau bersih keras ingin membunuh Hongxue, maaf saja." Katanya sambil mengeluarkan senjatanya. "Aku akan menjadi lawanmu."

"Heh! Jangan lupakan aku! Gan Ning dari Wu!" Jendral mantan bajak laut itu ikut maju bersama dengan ketiga orang rekan Wu-nya.

Tentu saja ini semua membuat Yuan Shao mati akal. Tidak mungkin ia memerangi Hongxue dengan keempat orang Wu itu di sisinya. Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Kaisar Sun Quan sekembalinya nanti?

Jia Xu tersenyum simpul saat melihat pemandangan ini. Xiahou Long dan adiknya melihat ini dengan heran. "Orang-orang Wu... orang yang sangat aneh sekali..." Kalimat itu tidak perlu diterjemahkan sebagai ejekan. Justru nadanya terdengar seperti campuran antara pujian dan rasa heran.

Mau tidak mau, sangking serba salah, terpaksalah Yuan Shao mengurungkan niatnya dan menyimpan kembali pedangnya. Setiap pasukannya pun melakukan hal yang sama. "Baiklah! Hanya karena keempat orang Wu ini, maka aku tidak akan membunuhmu, Li Hongxue!" Tudingnya masih penuh kemarahan. Dengan begitu, jendral itu berbalik pergi dan kembali naik ke atas kudanya.

Sun Shang Xiang, tanpa mempedulikan kesombongan dan kegusaran Yuan Shao, membantu Hongxue berdiri. "Maafkan kami, Li _guniang_. Tolong jangan dimasukkan dalam hati. Kami sama sekali tidak datang dengan maksud untuk membunuh siapapun." Katanya menjelaskan.

Hongxue mengangguk penuh pengertian. Matanya masih sembab meskipun kering. "Itu sudah sangat wajar. Ngomong-ngomong, anda...?"

Putri Wu itu tersenyum. "Maaf lupa memperkenalkan diri. Namaku Sun Shang Xiang. Panggil saja Shang Xiang."

Bukan main terkejutnya gadis itu saat mendengar hal ini! "Sun... Sun Shang Xiang?! Putri dari Wu?!"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku... aku..." Ini adalah cerita yang sangat panjang. Bagaimana mungkin Hongxue sanggup menceritakan semuanya. "Dulunya aku adalah orang Wu, _gongzhu_!"

Baru saja Hongxue akan berlutut lagi dan ber_kowtow_, Sun Shang Xiang langsung menghentikannya. "Tidak masalah! Dan tidak perlu memanggilku '_gongzhu_'!" Ia tertawa riang. "Daripada begitu, bagaimana kalau kau membantu kami semua melewati kota ini? Tadi _xiansheng-xiansheng _ ini bilang kau sering masuk-keluar _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang yang gelap ini, bukan? Bisakah kau menjadi penuntun kami?"

Hongxue dengan ramah langsung menyanggupinya. Awalnya baik Yuan Shao maupun orang-orang desa tadi tidak terima. Namun pada akhirnya toh segala kemarahan ini dapat disingkirkan dulu. Hongxue berjalan didepan bersama dengan orang-orang desa yang mengikutinya. Pasukan besar itu masuk belakangan. Di depan, bersama-sama dengan Hongxue, adalah keempat orang Wu itu.

Daripada mengisi waktu dengan kesunyian yang mengerikan karena kegelapan itu, Sun Shang Xiang mengajak Hongxue bicara. Putri Wu itu memperkenalkan ketiga orang rekannya sebelum menanyakan bagaimana masa lalu Hongxue, tetapi sama sekali tidak ada paksaan untuk menceritakannya. Gadis itu toh tidak menolak. Ia menceritakan segala kisah hidupnya dari awal, bagaimana ia waktu kecil adalah salah satu dari orang yang selamat dari penghancuran Kota Wujun. Ia juga menceritakan bahwa dulunya Lu Xun adalah teman kecilnya. Kemudian saat pasukan Wei datang dan menghancurkannya, saat itulah ia ditolong oleh salah satu keluarga Qi yang rupanya adalah pembunuh bayaran yang direkrut Kaisar Cao Cao dari Wei. Ia berakhir di Shu karena mencari Lu Xun saat mendengar rumor tentang keberadaannya, dengan seorang kakak angkatnya mendampinginya. Namun begitu mereka sampai di _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang ini, para _shifu_ membunuhnya. Sejak saat itulah Hongxue bersumpah akan membunuh mereka dan terus mengejar mereka. Sampai suatu saat, ia bertemu kembali dengan Lu Xun. Saat itulah ia menghentikan segala masa lalunya yang kelam.

Keempat orang Wu itu berdecak kagum mendengar penuturannya.

"Luar biasa..." Gumam Lü Meng. "Dari seorang pembunuh menjadi pelindung. Kau benar-benar luar biasa, Li _guniang_."

"Semisalkan aku tidak bertemu dengan Lu Xun, Jendral Lü Meng, tentu sampai sekarang aku masih menghabiskan waktuku untuk mengejar para _shifu_ itu." Jawabnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak kembali ke Wu saja?" Tanya Ling Tong dengan senyum lebar. "Pintu Istana Wu selalu terbuka untuk siapapun!"

Hongxue sangat tersentuh dengan kebaikan orang-orang Wu di sekelilingnya ini. Namun dengan sangat terpaksa ia menampik tawaran mereka yang murah hati itu. "Wu sudah sangat aman. Bahkan menjadi jendral di sana pun, aku tidak akan memberi konstribusi apapun. Aku tidak akan dibutuhkan." Jawabnya. "Tetapi jika aku di sini, aku bisa membantu orang-orang yang kekurangan ini. Lagipula, aku yakin Lu Xun akan lebih suka kalau aku membantu sesama, daripada harus hidup enak tetapi tidak berguna untuk orang lain." Ia mengutarakan dengan penuh kesungguhan. Seulas senyum tersungging di bibirnya meski ia yakin tidak akan terlihat di dalam kegelapan ini.

Mendengar alasan itu, keempatnya tidak mengatakan apapun lagi. Mereka kagum bukan buatan atas tekad Hongxue yang begitu mulia dan sungguh-sungguh diamalkannya.

Gan Ning mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas dua telapak tangan. "Kau tahu? Kupikir sesudah semua perang ini berakhir, dan China dipenuhi dengan kedamaian, aku tahu apa yang akan kulakukan..."

"Apa itu?" Tanya Ling Tong penasaran.

"Aku akan berhenti jadi jendral. Toh kalau perang sudah berakhir, jendral seperti kita ini tidak akan ada gunanya, kan?" Ia mengangkat bahu. "Aku akan mengumpulkan anak buah bajak lautku, kemudian kami akan berpetualang lagi!"

Ling Tong memutar bola mata sangking kesal dengan jawaban saudara angkatnya itu. "Dan menjarah serta membajak orang? Kau benar-benar langit dan bumi dibandingkan Hongxue!"

"Tentu saja tidak!" Sergah Gan Ning langsung. "Aku akan mengabarkan segala hal ini pada anak buahku, lalu kami akan berpetualang sampai demi menolong orang-orang yang menderita! Sudah cukup segala perang ini! Kalau ada orang yang menderita karena perang atau apapun itu, aku dan teman-temanku akan membantu mereka seperti Hongxue begini!"

Sun Shang Xiang tertawa riang. "Wah! Bajak laut yang membantu orang-orang yang dalam kesulitan! Sama sekali tidak buruk!"

"Kalau begitu, aku akan ikut denganmu!" Ling Tong menepuk bahu kawannya.

"Hmmm... kalian bilang begitu, aku juga mulai berpikir..." Gumam Lü Meng menambahkan. "Mungkin aku juga akan berhenti jadi jendral dan pergi berpetualang untuk menolong orang-orang yang masih membutuhkan. Bagaimanapun, meski nanti China sudah diselimuti kedamaian, ada banyak hal yang perlu kita lakukan demi kebaikan semua orang!"

"Benar! Benar sekali!" Si putri Wu juga ikut menyeletuk. "Wahhh... kuharap aku pun bisa keluar dan melakukan semua hal-hal menyenangkan itu!"

Hongxue terhenyak melihatnya. Keempat orang Wu itu... apakah karena mendengar ceritanya mereka jadi dapat membuat keputusan begitu mulia? Gadis itu sama sekali tidak tahu. Yang pasti, ia senang. Makin lama senyumnya makin merekah. "Baguslah kalau begitu..." Ia menghela nafas panjang dalam kelegaan. "Aku yakin Lu Xun pasti akan senang melihat ini..."

Jendral yang paling tua di antara mereka menyahut, kelihatannya gembira sekali. "Kupikir jika semua jendral Wu masing-masing membuat tekat seperti ini, pasti tidak lama lagi tidak akan ada orang yang kekurangan di antara kita semua orang-orang China! Tidak peduli apakah itu orang Wu, Wei, atau Shu, atau suku-suku lainnya, kita harus mengusahakan kebaikan mereka juga!"

Alih-alih mendengar 'Wei' disebut, Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, dan Xiahou Mei juga mendekat, tertarik ikut mendengar percakapan itu.

"Wah... wah... wah... kalian benar-benar bersemangat sekali." Ucap Jia Xu. Keempat orang Wu itu ditambah dengan Hongxue langsung mendengarnya. "Jika Wu sudah membuat tekat seperti itu, maka kami juga ikut melakukannya!"

"Ya!" Xiahou Long mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Aku akan mengajak seluruh jendral Wei untuk pergi juga! Toh kalau kami tetap menjadi jendral sementara China sudah dipenuhi kedamaian, kami hanya akan menunggu mati sambil ongkang-ongkang kaki saja. Tidak! Kami harus melakukan sesuatu!"

Xiahou Mei menyeletuk. "Soalnya... sedih juga kalau kebahagiaan disimpan-simpan sendiri, kan?"

Sudah tidak bisa dibayangkan lagi kegembiraan mereka semua. Angan-angan dan mimpi sudah jelas di depan mata. Mereka adalah jendral-jendral yang hanya akan ada gunanya kalau ada perang bukan? Tetapi bagaimana kalau Sang Phoenix itu telah memenuhi China dengan kedamaian? Apakah itu berarti mereka cukup duduk berpangku lutut sambil menunggu hari terakhir? Rasanya akan jadi sangat tidak berguna sekali. Oleh karena itulah mereka membuat keputusan seperti ini. Peduli setan apakah jasa-jasa mereka akan ditenang.

Yang penting, menjalani hidup dengan sebuah tujuan yang abadi. Jangan sampai tujuan itu hanyalah hal yang sia-sia...

Kalau kedamaian itu sudah menutupi setiap jengkal tanah China, mungkin masih ada orang-orang yang tidak dapat merasakannya. Masih ada orang yang menderita dan butuh bantuan. Dan untuk itulah mereka-mereka ini masih hidup. Dan bagaimana dengan tempat-tempat di luar sana? Di utara yang jauh ? Di selatan di seberang laut yang luas? Di sebelah barat yang tak pernah dipijak? Di sebelah timur melewati samudra?

Saat menyadari hal ini, mereka sadar bahwa kedamaian yang sudah dinanti-nantikan itu bukanlah akhir cerita. Tugas Sang Phoenix berakhir, tetapi justru saat itulah tugas mereka dimulai. Lembaran baru tersedia untuk masing-masing pena menuliskan ceritanya.

"Ternyata..." Sun Shang Xiang menarik nafas lega. "... ada masih banyak yang harus kita lakukan, ya?"

Semuanya mengangguk setuju.

Tak lama, sampailah mereka ke gerbang belakang _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang. Cahaya matahari menyambut mereka di pintu keluar tersebut. Semuanya keluar dengan aman dan selamat, tanpa kekuarangan suatu apapun. Para jendral dari Wei dan Wu itu berterima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada Hongxue yang telah membantu mereka. Hongxue berusaha menampik pujian itu dengan rendah hati.

"Kalau kau mencari Lu Xun, terakhir dia berada di Kota Yong An, di _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Aku tidak tahu apakah dia masih di sana atau tidak." Kata Hongxue sebelum mereka berpisah. "Cobalah kesana dan tanyakan tentang ini. Barangkali ada yang tahu dia kemana."

Sun Shang Xiang mengangguk dan bersoja. "Terima kasih banyak, Hongxue."

Putri Wu itu bersama kawan-kawannya yang lain nyaris saja berbalik pergi, kalau tidak terlebih dahulu mendengar seruan seseorang. Rupanya, gadis yang bersama-sama dengan Hongxue!

"TUNGGUUUUU!"

Semuanya berbalik, menemukan Hongxue yang enggan ditarik-tarik oleh kawannya. "_Gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang, tolong bawa Hongxue bersama kalian!" Sahut gadis itu dengan riang dan penuh semangat. "Hongxue bilang sebenarnya dia ingin ikut kalian untuk bertemu dengan Sang Phoenix lagi!"

"B-b-b-bukan!" Sahut Hongxue cepat berusaha menyangkal.

Tentu saja mereka semua heran mendengarnya. "Tapi, bukannya Hongxue ingin tinggal bersama-sama kalian untuk memperbaiki kehidupan kalian?" Tanya Lü Meng menguatarakan kebingungannya.

"B-benar!" Hongxue mengangguk cepat. "Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa meninggalkan kalian semua?! Kalian jauh lebih penting daripada keinginanku ini!"

Tetapi gadis itu, dengan diikuti penduduk desa yang lain, tersenyum lebar penuh rasa terima kasih pada Hongxue. "Kau sudah banyak membantu kami, Hongxue. Rasanya hutang kami padamu sudah mencapai langit!" Katanya sambil menggenggam tangan kawannya itu. "Kau ingin bertemu lagi dengan kawan lamamu, Sang Phoenix itu, kan? Kalau aku jadi kau, aku juga pasti ingin bertemu lagi dengannya dan menceritakan segala kerja keras yang telah kulakukan untuk desa ini! Dan aku pasti akan senang sekali kalau mendengar dia memujiku. Kau juga sama kan, Hongxue?"

Si gadis bermata merah itu menunduk. Ya, memang itulah kebenarannya. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Lu Xun lagi untuk berterima kasih, sekaligus untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa kepercayaannya sungguh-sungguh terbukti. Ia juga telah melakukan segala apa yang Lu Xun suruh dengan baik. Bukannya untuk sesumbar, tetapi untuk kali ini membenarkan kata-katanya bahwa ia pun, seorang pembunuh yang telah menjatuhkan entah berapa banyaknya orang, kini telah berubah sebegitu drastisnya.

"Li _guniang_," seorang pemuda desa maju. "Kami akan berjuang sebaik-baiknya selama kau meninggalkan kami. Tetapi kau, pergilah dengan tenang dan temui Sang Phoenix!"

"Dan tolong sampaikan juga salam dan rasa terima kasih kami padanya!" Imbuh seorang yang lain. "Kami sadar kami salah! Saat bertemu dengannya, kami hanya mementingkan perut kami saja. Tolong katakan betapa kami berterima kasih atas kedatangannya hari itu!"

"Hongxue, pergilah!" Gadis kawannya menepuk kedua bahunya. "Dengan satu syarat! Kau tidak boleh pergi lama-lama! Begitu bertemu dengannya, kau harus secepatnya pulang ke rumah. Ya? Kau kan sudah menjadi keluarga kami? Mana ada keluarga yang tidak kangen kalau ditinggalkan salah satu orang diantaranya?"

Hongxue terhenyak saat mendengar kata-kata ini.

Pulang? Ke rumah? Keluarga?

Entah sudah berapa kali ia kehilangan keluarga. Dan entah sudah berapa hari dan jam dalam hidupnya diisi dengan kesendirian. Kini orang-orang ini, tanpa ia sadari, telah menerimanya menjadi seorang saudara. Desa yang pada awalnya hanya ia singgahi untuk tujuan membunuh para _shifu_, kini telah berubah menjadi rumah tempatnya pulang.

Tangannya dengan cepat bergerak untuk menyeka airmata. "Terima kasih banyak..." Katanya. "Baiklah! Aku akan pergi! Aku pasti pulang secepatnya!"

"YA! SELAMAT TINGGAL!"

Dengan demikian, Hongxue bergabung dengan kelompok itu. Tentu saja ketujuh orang jendral itu, tiga dari Wei dan empat dari Wu, menyambutnya dengan sangat gembira. Sama sekali tidak ada yang mendengarkan protes kesal Yuan Shao yang akan membuat siapapun kesal. Dengan penuh kehangatan dan keramahan, Sun Shang Xiang memeluk kawan barunya itu, sampai-sampai Hongxue kaget bukan buatan!

"Selamat datang dan selamat bergabung, Hongxue!" Sorak mereka penuh kehangatan.

"Hongxue, kau jangan terlalu menghiraukan Panglima Besar Yuan Shao!" Bisik Sun Shang Xiang sambil tertawa iseng. "Maklumlah... dia sudah tua...!"

Hongxue mengangguk. Ia menoleh kepada orang-orang desa yang menyongsong kepergiannya dan kini telah melambaikan tangan dari kejauhan. Hongxue pun melambaikan tangannya sebagai balasan. Kawan-kawan barunya yang lain juga ikut melambaikan tangan.

"Aku akan kembali, teman-teman...!" Teriak Hongxue sekuat tenaga, berharap angin dapat menyampaikannya. "AKU PASTI AKAN KEMBALI...!"

* * *

><p>Wokey~ silahkan <em>proceed to the next chapter<em>...


	90. Chance Meeting

Bagi sodara, sodara, dan sodara yang tipe reader males dan cuma klik untuk last chapter, silahkan sodara pergi ke chap sebelumnya~ Soalnya minggu ini saya update 2 chap sekaligus... hohohoho~

* * *

><p>Kelima orang Wei itu sampai juga di <em>Bai Di Cheng<em>-Istana Bai Di.

Entah sudah bulan berlalu sejak mereka meninggalkan Istana Chang An. Tetapi sungguh, rasanya seperti sepanjang abad telah berlalu! Mereka ingat benar akhirnya menemukan Cao Pi ketika pertengah musim dingin. Sesudah itu mereka berpisah. Cao Pi dan Zhang He menempuh rute ke barat melalui Gunung Ding Jun, sementara mereka sendiri menuju ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di di Kota Yong An.

Kelimanya memandang istana yang menyerupai menara yang begitu tinggi di sebelah barat daya mereka. Ya, sekarang sebenarnya mereka memijak di tanah Wu yang tak bertuan dan tak dihuni seorangpun, hanya hamparan dataran tinggi yang menyambung dari Pegunungan Jing. Dari daerah ini mereka dapat melihat istana itu dengan segenap keindahannya, di dekatnya mengalir Sungai Chang Jiang yang luas dan entah dimana akan berujung. Musim semi ini membuat segalanya terlihat baru, seolah-olah istana itu baru didirikan kemarin.

Dari sini, _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di sama sekali tidak terlihat berbahaya, tidak seperti yang dirumorkan orang bahwa istana itu telah menelan banyak korban jiwa dan hanya Sang Phoenix-lah yang dapat melewatinya.

"Itu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di..." Guo Jia mengacungkan tangannya. "Istana yang dirancang oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang dari Shu dengan segala macam teka-teki dan jebakannya, yang hanya dapat dipecahkan Sang Phoenix sendiri."

Li Dian berpikir keras. "Dan... apa yang membuatmu yakin bahwa kita dapat melewatinya?"

Sangat berbeda dengan keraguan dan kekhawatiran Li Dian, kedua anak kecil yang ikut dalam perjalanan mereka, Xiahou Ba dan Sima Zhao, melompat-lompat kegirangan. "HOREEEEE! Akhirnya kita sampai di Shu! WOAAAHHH! Itu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Itu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Cuma Sang Phoenix saja yang bisa melewatinya!" Seru mereka bersahut-sahutan seperti anak ayam minta dipotong.

Ying Fang tertawa kecil melihat anak-anak itu, tetapi tidak lupa memarahi mereka. "Hei... kalian jangan ribut...! Bagaimana kalau nanti ada orang datang, apalagi kalau prajurit Shu? Bisa-bisa kita akan ditangkap!"

"Kalau begitu, kita akan minta tolong Sang Phoenix!" Jawab keduanya serempak sambil mengacungkan tinju ke langit.

"Nah, sebelum benar-benar keributan kalian membuat kita ditangkap sampai kalian harus merepotkan Sang Phoenix, lebih baik mulut kalian kujahit dulu, ya?"

Guo Jia dan Li Dian sama sekali tidak terpengaruh anak-anak dan wanita muda itu, tidak peduli betapapun Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba berteriak-teriak sangking heboh karena hendak dijahit mulutnya oleh Ying Fang. Kedua kawan itu berpikir keras. Kalau sampai mereka masuk dengan tidak hati-hati, mungkin nyawa mereka akan jadi taruhannya...

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku pernah dengar juga..." Gumam si penasihat Wei. "Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang membangun istana ini untuk Sang Phoenix yang datang dari Wu, kan? Jadi, istana ini tentu dapat dilewati dari Wu, meski tetap saja harus memecahkan teka-teki dan jebakanya. Sebaliknya, istana ini tidak bisa dimasuki dari Shu. Itulah sebabnya banyak orang Shu yang tidak kembali karena nekad mencoba masuk dari arah yang salah..."

Tentu saja Li Dian jadi tertarik sekali mendengarnya, tetapi juga tidak percaya! Mana mungkin ada bangunan yang luar biasa seperti itu? "Jadi maksudmu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di bisa dilewati dari arah timur tetapi tidak dari barat?" Tanyanya.

"Ya. Katanya sih begitu..."

"Kalau begitu..." Kali ini Ying Fang menyahut sesudah mendiamkan kedua bocah yang sedari tadi terus heboh sendiri. "... tidak mustahil jika kita memasukinya dari sini, kan? Kita pasti akan berhasil menempuhnya!" Katanya dengan sangat optimis.

"Tetap saja..." Desah si jendral Wei lesu. "... kan bangunan ini dirancang sedemikian rupa oleh Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang agar hanya bisa dilewati Sang Phoenix...?"

Guo Jia, dengan lengan terlipat, menimbang-nimbang sesaat. "Kurasa kita tidak punya pilihan lain selain mencoba masuk. Kalau kita memang harus mati, biarlah kita mati. Tetapi siapa tahu kita selamat?" Sahutnya menutup diskusi mereka. "Dulu aku, Penasihat Jia Xu, serta kedua anak jendral Xiahou Dun mencoba masuk ke _Tiantan_-Kuil Surga meski tempat itu terlarang bagi orang yang bukan keluarga kekaisaran Dinasti Han Agung. Siapa sangka rupanya kami dengan utuh-utuh keluar dari kuil itu tanpa kekurangan suatu apapun..."

Meski berkata demikian, toh Guo Jia tetap memikirkan keselamatan teman baiknya, istrinya, dan kedua bocah itu. Ia menerangkan rencananya pada mereka untuk masuk seorang diri ke dalam istana itu dan memecahkan semua jebakannya. Jika ia berhasil keluar dari istana itu, barulah ia akan menjemput mereka.

"APA?!" Bentak Li Dian tidak terima. "Apa maksudmu itu, ingin masuk seorang diri?"

"Oh, kupikir kau akan bilang, 'kalau Guo Jia ingin masuk seorang diri, ya sudah!' Rupa-rupanya kau tidak setuju..." Penasihat Wei itu menyengir kuda.

Makin kesal saja Li Dian, apalagi karena cara bicaranya disindir-sindir. "Bagaimana aku bisa setuju?! Kita ini teman! Mana mungkin aku membiarkanmu masuk seorang diri ke tempat berbahaya seperti itu?! Tidak! Aku akan ikut denganmu!"

Bukannya menentang atau apa, penasihat Wei itu justru malah tersenyum simpul. "Sudah kuduga kau akan bilang begitu..."

Jadi, demikianlah akhirnya mereka melanjutkan kembali perjalanan mereka langkah demi langkah. Mereka menuruni dataran tinggi itu sembari matahari makin tinggi di atas kepala mereka, kemudian turun di sebelah barat. Matahari sudah terbenam, tetapi belum juga mereka sampai. Hanya saja, mereka tahu bahwa makin lama mereka makin mendekat pada tujuan mereka.

Barulah tengah malam mereka tiba di tempat tersebut.

Namun pemandangan yang mereka saksikan bukanlah apa yang mereka duga.

"Apa-apaan ini?!"

Di depan mereka adalah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di itu. Ya, tapi bukan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di seperti yang sudah mereka dengar, bahwa tempat itu penuh dengan teka-teki dan jebakan. Alangkah kagetnya mereka saat menemukan setiap pintu gerbang di dalamnya terbuka lebar-lebar! Pintu masuk ke istana berbentuk menara itu seolah menyambut mereka masuk ke dalam kekosongan. Sementara itu, pintu-pintu berbang lain di tembok-tembok tinggi yang mengitarinya pun terbuka lebar.

"Hah?" Li Dian hanya bisa memandang dengan heran. "Yang begini ini dimana jebakannya?"

"Jangan gegabah!" Seru Guo Jia yang tetap waspada. "Jangan-jangan ini sengaja untuk membuat kita lengah! Bagaimanapun, Perdana Mentri Zhuge Liang adalah orang yang sangat cerdi..."

"WHOOOOAAAAAA! _BAI DI CHENG_-ISTANA BAI DI! _BAI DI CHENG_-ISTANA BAI DI!"

Belum selesai Guo Jia bicara, tiba-tiba kedua bocah bandel itu sudah lari dan masuk melalui pintu gerbang itu menuju ke dalam istananya! Benar-benar kedua anak yang bersemangat sekali sampai-sampai membuat siapapun yang mengawasi mereka bisa jadi gila! Dan, kasihan sekali Ying Fang yang harus susah payah mengendalikan keduanya.

"Sima Zhao! Xiahou Ba! Jangan masuk sembarangan!" Maka jadilah penjahit muda itu masuk ke dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di demi mengejar keduanya.

"Hei! Kalian...!" Si penasihat yang biasanya tenang itu akhirnya jadi panik juga!

"Ya Tian..." Li Dian hanya menggeleng perlahan. "Kita berlima sudah berjanji bahwa aku dan kau yang akan masuk duluan, sekarang malah mereka yang masuk duluan. Ya sudah!"

Betapa dongkolnya Guo Jia mendengar celetukan yang sangat tidak penting itu. Habislah sudah kesabaran dan ketenangannya. "Kau ini bagaimana?! Ying Fang itu istriku! Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba adalah anak dari Penasihat Sima Yi dan Jendral Xiahou Yuan! Kalau sampai ada apa-apa dengan mereka, bukan cuma aku tetapi kau juga harus berjalan masuk ke Istana Luo Yang dengan menenteng kepalamu, tahu!"

Dan dengan demikian, barulah kedua pembesar Wei itu masuk ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di mengejar yang lainnya.

Sampailah keduanya ke dalam bangunan istana tersebut. Dengan cepat mereka menemukan Ying Fang serta kedua bocah itu yang diam terpaku sangking kagum melihat bangunan tersebut.

"Ying Fang...!" Teriak Guo Jia menghampiri.

"_F-fujun_...!" Si istri segera menolehkan kepalanya. "L-lihat tempat ini...!"

Barulah penasihat Wei itu sadar benar. Tidak ada apapun di dalam istana yang tinggi berbentuk menara segi delapan ini. Tidak ada dinding-dinding tipuan, tidak ada lantai-lantai bertingkat, tidak ada jebakan, tidak ada apapun. Yang ada hanyalah kekosongan yang begitu luas. Dari sini mereka dapat melihat kedelapan pintu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang semuanya terbuka lebar dengan masing-masing pintu memiliki papan nama di atasnya. Pintu _Zu_-Berhenti, pintu _Sheng_-Hidup, pintu _Shang_-Luka, pintu _Guan_-Tutup, pintu _Jing_-Indah, pintu _Si_-Mati, pintu _Ke_-Kaget, dan pintu _Kai_-Buka. Mereka tadi masuk melalui pintu _Sheng_-Hidup. Pintu yang tepat berseberangan dengan pintu tersebut adalah pintu _Kai_-Buka.

Tempat ini benar-benar terlihat seperti aula maha luas berdenah segi delapan dengan langit-langit yang begitu tinggi, dengan proporsi yang sangat tidak sesuai dengan luasan ruangannya. Seolah-olah... sebenarnya bangunan ini dirancang untuk memiliki belasan tingkat, tetapi pada akhirnya lantai-lantai bertingkat itu tidak jadi dibangun. Selain kekosongan dan pintu-pintu itu, matanya juga menangkap jendela-jendela yang membiarkan cahaya bulan dan bintang masuk menerangi, serta beberapa buah obor yang digantung. Benar-benar... jejeran jendela-jendela itu pun seolah menunjukkan ada tiga belas lantai! Tetapi lantai-lantai itu sendiri tidak ada!

Dan pilar raksasa di tengah itu apa pula fungsinya? Kenapa berdiri dengan sangat janggal sekali?

Tidak ada yang mengerti...

"Sima Zhao! Xiahou Ba! Jangan sembarangan!" Seru Li Dian kesal saat melihat kedua anak itu dengan bandelnya pergi ke pintu _Kai_-Buka.

Mereka menjulurkan lidah pada jendral itu. "Kalau tidak mau kami ke sini, coba Jendral Li Dian kejar kami!" Begitulah kedunya segera berlari-lari ke arah pintu _Kai_-Buka!

"AWAS! Bisa-bisa ada jebakan di sana!" Teriak Guo Jia dan Ying Fang bersamaan pula. Jadi begitulah dengan hebohnya ketiga orang itu berusaha mengejar Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba. Hanya saja, perkiraan Guo Jia tidak menjadi kenyataan. Bahkan ketika mereka sampai di ambang pintu _Kai_-Buka pun, tidak terjadi apapun yang membahayakan mereka.

Hanya begitu saja? Mereka sudah sampai ke pintu keluarnya hanya dalam hitungan menit saja. Kenapa begitu mudah? Kenapa tidak ada jebakannya sama sekali? Inikah istana yang katanya penuh dengan teka-teki dan jebakan dan hanya dapat dipecahkan Sang Phoenix saja? Dan yang hanya dapat dimasuki dari Wu? Dan yang membuat entah seberapa banyaknya orang-orang dari tanah Shu yang nekad harus kehilangan nyawa di dalamnya?

Kalau benar begitu, kenapa mereka tidak menemukan teka-teki atau jebakan apapun? Apa-apaan ini? Apa semua info yang mereka dapatkan itu keliru?

Dan kini, dibentangkan di depan mata mereka berlima, adalah pemandangan Kota Yong An di malam hari. Kota Yong An, salah satu kota Shu. Semudah inilah mereka melewati perbatasan Shu-Wu, meski mereka sudah memperkirakan banyaknya kesulitan yang akan menghadang di jalan mereka. Sungguh, siapa nyana rupanya mereka dapat dengan begini gampang masuk ke Shu?

"Ini..." Li Dian, jendral Wei itu, sampai tidak tahu harus berkata apa sangking senang dan leganya. _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang mereka takutkan, dengan begitu ajaib telah mereka lalui dengan mudah! "... Ini aneh! Mustahil! Mana segala jebakan _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di? Apa jangan-jangan kita masuk ke istana yang salah?"

"Tidak! Ini benar-benar _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!" Sanggah Guo Jia sambil menggeleng kuat-kuat. "Hanya saja... kenapa seperti ini?" Toh, bukannya Guo Jia tidak senang. Justru ia senang karena tidak perlu bertaruh nyawa dan kesulitan memasukinya.

Untuk sesaat ketiga orang dewasa itu bertanya-tanya dalam hatinya, sampai tiba-tiba Sima Zhao menjawab dengan girang sekali.

"Istana ini cuma bisa dipecahkan Sang Phoenix, kan?" Tanyanya dengan senyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi-giginya. "Kalau begitu mudah saja! Pasti Sang Phoenix sendiri sudah memasukinya dan memecahkan teka-teki istana ini! Karena itulah teka-teki dan segala jebakan di dalamnya tidak ada lagi dan semua pintu telah terbuka!"

Meskipun yang Sima Zhao katakan hanyalah tebakan... tetapi bukankah hal itu adalah hal yang sangat wajar?

"WUAH! Hebat! Hebat! Berarti Sang Phoenix sudah pernah kemari!" Xiahou Ba melompat-lompat kegirangan.

Jika itu benar, maka ini adalah kabar yang terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan! Mereka sedang mencari Sang Phoenix di tanah Shu ini dalam ketidaktahuan, dan kini mereka telah menemukan jejaknya! Sang Phoenix itu sudah pernah datang kemari!

Dengan semangat dan kesenangan yang meluap-luap, Li Dian menyahut. "Besok kita akan tanyai orang-orang di kota ini apakah mereka pernah melihat Sang Phoenix atau tidak." Katanya. "Sekarang semuanya sudah capek, kan? Kita akan segera mencari penginapan dan tidur! Besok kita akan mencari informasi dari orang-orang Kota Yong An!"

"Asal jangan sembarangan..." Guo Jia menghela nafas. "Phoenix itu adalah buronan di sini. Pastilah dia menyembunyikan identitasnya kalau tidak celaka. Tidak mungkin kita bisa bertanya dengan gampang, 'apa kau pernah melihat Sang Phoenix'?"

Li Dian berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu, kita sebutkan saja ciri-cirinya! Nah, sekarang, siapa yang pernah melihat Sang Phoenix, angkat tangan!"

Tentu saja tidak ada yang mengangkat tangan!

"Kau ini bagaimana? Kita kan kemari untuk mencari Sang Phoenix... tentu tidak ada yang pernah melihatnya sebelumnya..." Keluh Ying Fang. Barulah jendral Wei itu sadar diri.

"Makanya, Jendral Li Dian! Jangan kebanyakan ngomong 'ya sudah'! Kau bisa jadi bodoh lama-lama!" Sahut Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba dengan sangat kurang ajar sekali! Sampai-sampai membuat Guo Jia harus setengah mati menahan tawa!

"KALIAAAAANNNN...!"

"Sudah... sudah..." Penasihat Wei itu dengan bijak dan sabar langsung melerai mereka. "Urusan itu bisa dipikirkan besok. Sebaiknya sekarang kita segera mencari penginapan dan tidur. Semuanya sudah sangat kelelahan, kan?"

"YAAAAAAA!"

Dengan satu jawaban serempak bak paduan suara itulah, mereka akhirnya pergi mencari penginapan yang masih buka. Untung saja mereka berhasil menemukannya. Kalau tidak, terpaksalah mereka tidur di tengah jalan! Pemilik penginapan itu menyambut mereka dan mereka memesan dua buah kamar serta membayarnya. Baru sesudah itu kelima-limanya naik ke lantai dua dan menuju kamar masing-masing.

Hanya saja, ada satu masalah...

"APAAAA?!" Suara itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah milik Li Dian. "Kenapa aku harus sekamar dengan kedua makhluk ini?!"

Guo Jia yang menggandeng istrinya berbalik, kemudian memberikan cengiran lebar saat melihat kedua bocah itu melompat-lompat kegirangan karena sekamar dengan jendral favorit mereka. "Makanya, Li Dian..." Ucapnya sok menasihati dengan tampak yang sangat mendongkolkan Li Dian! "Kau cepatlah menikah..."

Tentu saja Guo Jia sekamar dengan Ying Fang. Sementara Li Dian sekamar dengan Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba...

"HOREEEEE! HOREEEEE! Kita sekamar dengan Jendral Li Dian!" Teriak kedua bocah itu riang gembira.

Tapi Li Dian sendiri sama sekali tidak gembira! Langsung dikejarnya Guo Jia dan Ying Fang yang sudah hampir masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. "Hei! Izinkan aku tidur dengan kalian!"

Sebenarnya permintaan itu guna menghindarinya dari kedua bocah itu. Apa mau Guo Jia yang sangat-sangat sayang istri itu langsung berpikiran negatif dengan sangat konyolnya! Segera didampratnya Li Dian habis-habisan, seketika membuat tiga penontonnya tertawa. "Bajingan kau, Li Dian! Apa maksudmu ingin tidur dengan kami?!" Bentaknya sambil berdiri di depan Ying Fang dengan gaya melindungi. "Kalau kau ingin istri, ada sejuta gadis-gadis cantik di Wei! Tidak perlu kau merebut istri kawanmu!"

Li Dian melongo karena kesalahpahaman ini. Dipukulnya jidatnya. "Aku cuma mau menghindari dua bocah itu, dan kau langsung salah paham. Ya sudah!" Dengusnya penuh kekesalan. "Kalau begitu, biar dua anak ini saja sekamar dengan kalian! Nah, jadilah kalian keluarga bahagia, kan?" Ucapannya itu ditutup sambil mendorong Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba masuk ke kamar Guo Jia dan istrinya.

"Kau ini benar-benar manusia laknat, Li Dian! Sesudah berteman denganmu sekian lamanya, baru aku mendapati kebusukanmu ini!" Labrak Guo Jia sengit bukan buatan! Benar-benar ia tidak mau waktunya dengan istrinya diganggu! "Sekarang kau menyuruh anak-anak kecil yang polos seperti Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba sekamar dengan kami! Kau ini mau mereka belajar yang tidak-tidak, ya?!"

Dengan satu kata terakhir, dibantinglah pintu kamar itu oleh Guo Jia yang sudah kesal bukan buatan.

Li Dian dan kedua bocah itu sampai diam sendiri.

Barulah sesudah itu terdengar erangan pilu seorang Li Dian,

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK...!"

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Ahhhh... hari yang indah sekali..."

Wajah Guo Jia berseri-seri sembari menyandungkannya. Di tangannya adalah segelas cangkir berisi teh hangat yang harum. Meski ia sekarang berada di tanah Shu yang jauh dari rumahnya di Wei, dan dari segala kemewahan, penasihat Wei itu kelihatan benar-benar tengah menikmati hidupnya di tempat ini. Di lantai satu penginapan yang digunakan sebagai restoran, ia duduk di salah satu kursi dengan kaki menyilang. Mengelilingi meja lingkaran itu adalah dirinya sendiri bersama seluruh rekan seperjalanannya.

Tidak hanya Guo Jia, Ying Fang dan kedua anak itu juga kelihatan sangat sumringah sekali. Tentu saja. Setelah sekian lamanya melewati perjalanan di tengah musim dingin yang kejam, selalu tidur di tempat terbuka, dan tanpa melihat satupun kota, akhirnya mereka tiba di Shu! Entah sudah berapa lama punggung mereka tidak berbaring di atas kasur, dan entah sudah berapa lama mereka tidak bangun pagi dengan menghirup kehangatand an kenyamanan musim semi!

"Kalian bisa tidur, Sima Zhao, Xiahou Ba?" Tanya Ying Fang dengan ramah.

"Ya, bibi! Kami senang sekali!" Jawab keduanya bersamaan.

Guo Jia sekali lagi menyeruput teh di cangkirnya sebelum matanya sampai pada kawannya yang kelihatan kusut bukan buatan. "Dan kau, Li Dian, kenapa matamu hitam begitu?"

"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja..." Tukasnya cepat penuh kedongkolan. "Aku ini tidak tidur sepanjang malam, tahu!"

"Bagaimana bisa?" Tanya pasangan suami-istri itu bersamaan.

"Tentu saja karena dua anak ini ribut sendiri! Belum lagi sepanjang malam mereka mengajakku bermain! Sama sekali tidak memikirkan kecapekan orang lain! Entah kapan habisnya tenaga mereka!" Omel Li Dian bertubi-tubi bak gunung meletus.

Guo Jia dan Ying Fang sampai-sampai harus menahan tawa geli mereka. Lagi-lagi jendral itu bersama si kedua bocah bertengkar dengan konyol.

"Terima nasib saja, Li Dian..." Penasihat itu menjawab dengan santai tanpa beban. "Lagipula, ini salahmu juga. Siapa suruh sampai sekarang masih melanjang. Cepatlah menikah sebelum batang usiamu tinggi."

Jendral Wei itu mendengus. "Kau ini selalu menyebut-nyebut menikah. Memangnya kau bisa tahu mana gadis yang sesuatu denganku?"

"Banyak. Kau saja yang terlalu buta, Li Dian. Misalnya jendral itu... siapa namanya... Qiao Ang. Kalian cocok satu sama lain."

Sangking sudah malas menanggapi kawannya yang asal bicara saja, Li Dian dengan ayal-ayalan menyantap makan paginya. Telinganya masih berdenyut-denyut karena suara ribut dua bocah yang sepanjang malam berteriak-teriak seolah dunia akan kiamat, kemudian mengajaknya bermain hal-hal tidak berguna seperti anjing dan kucing lah, si buta lah, bahkan permainan paling tidak masuk akal seperti lomba paling lama menahan nafas.

Sesudah makan pagi yang penuh semangat kekeluargaan dan kehangatan itu, barulah mereka keluar dari penginapan. Harus kemanakah mereka sekarang? Tentu saja kembali ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di yang rupanya telah dipecahkan segala teka-tekinya itu.

Di pagi-pagi inilah baru mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas keadaannya. Benar-benar sudah tidak terlihat seperti istana yang berbahaya lagi! Daripada istana penuh jebakan, tempat ini lebih terlihat seperti tugu atau menara yang menyambut siapapun dari arah Wu untuk masuk ke tanah Shu! Pepohonan yang mengelilinginya mulai hijau dengan bunga-bunganya mulai bermekaran.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir..." Gumam Guo Jia dengan tangan di bawah dagu. "Tidak apalah bertanya 'apa kau pernah melihat Sang Phoenix?' pada orang-orang kota. Toh kalau melihat _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di berubah seperti ini sesudah dimasuki olehnya, pasti semua orang jadi sadar bahwa dia memang Phoenix tidak peduli seberapa hebat ia menyembunyikan identitasnya..."

Nah. Lagi-lagi sebelum mereka membuat keputusan akan melakukan sesuatu, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba sudah berulah lagi!

"Ayo, Xiahou Ba! Kita cari Phoenix!" Sima Zhao berseru semangat sembari berlari masuk lagi ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!

"Tunggu aku, Sima Zhao!"

Ketiga orang dewasa yang kini melihat kedua bocah itu dengan antusias dan tenaga penuh berlari masuk benar-benar kesal bukan buatan! Rasanya anak-anak itu memang perlu diikat dan dimasukkan karung daripada terus-terusan membuat bencana!

"Ini semua salahmu, Li Dian..." Guo Jia mengeluh.

"Apa? Ini gara Ying Fang yang mengajak mereka berdua, kan?" Balasnya sengit.

"Semisalkan kau tidak mengajak Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba saat kau pergi ke Chang An untuk bertemu denganku, Ying Fang juga pasti tidak akan mengajak mereka." Sergahnya lagi. Benar-benar Guo Jia sangat melindungi sang istri sampai-sampai terus membelanya!

Akhirnya, daripada menyelesaikan debat kusir ini, Li Dian memilih untuk berlari mengejar kedua anak bandel itu. "Hoi! Sima Zhao! Xiahou Ba! Jangan kesana-kemari terus!"

Namun tetap saja kedua bocah itu pura-pura tuli. Mereka dengan penuh semangat berlari-lari masuk ke dalam _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di dengan kecepatan penuh! Gerakan mereka yang lincah itu sampai-sampai tidak dapat terkejar!

"HOREEEEE! Aku sampai duluan!"

"Enak saja! Aku duluan!"

Namun belum sampai keduanya masuk, apa mau mereka menabrak seorang prajurit Shu yang berjaga di sana! Kaget dan terkejut, prajurit itu segera berbalik dan mengacungkan tombaknya pada kedua bocah itu!

"Siapa kalian?! Apa urusan kalian mendekati _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di?!"

Melihat keributan ini, tak ayal lagi para prajurit Shu yang lain juga menghampiri teman-temannya, dan dengan tombak teracung pula! Sebesar-besarnya nyali dan semangat kedua bocah ini, kini mereka yang telah kena akibat perbuatan mereka sendiri hanya bisa saling memeluk sangking takut pada acungan tombak-tombak dan selusin lebih prajurit yang mengitarinya.

"T-tolong!" Teriak Sima Zhao. "K-k-k-kami... kami hanya mau ke _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di!"

"Mau apa kalian ke _Bai Di Cheng-_Istana Bai Di?!" Bentak prajurit itu, makin membuat keduanya bergidik ngeri.

"M-m-mau... mau mencari Sang Phoenix!" Jawab Xiahou Ba terisak-isak.

"Phoenix?!"

Belum juga keterkejutan para prajurit itu terjawab, sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang mereka.

"Lepaskan kedua anak itu!"

Para prajurit Shu itu berbalik dan menemukan tiga orang berdiri di hadapan mereka. Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba mengenalnya sebagai Guo Jia, Li Dian, dan Ying Fang. Seketika itu juga mereka menarik nafas lega tetapi makin ribut saja. Dan tentu saja keributan mereka itu makin membawa celaka! "Jendral Li Dian! Penasihat Guo Jia! Bibi Ying Fang! Tolong kami...!"

Benar-benar Guo Jia dan Li Dian sampai serasa ingin menginjak-injak kedua bocah itu! Bagaimana tidak?! Belum cukup mereka membuat heboh seluruh Kota Yong An, kini mereka dengan terang-terangan membocorkan identitas mereka yang sebenarnya!

"Apa?!" Prajurit itu mendelik kaget. "Jendral Li Dian dan Penasihat Guo Jia? Yang dari Wei?!"

"Apa urusannya orang-orang Wei kemari?! Untuk mencari Sang Phoenix?!" Prajurit yang lain bergantian memandangi para orang dewasa dan sepasang anak kecil yang mereka kepung.

"Dasar bodoh! Orang yang kalian cari-cari itu bukan Phoenix! Dia hanya penipu dari Wu yang mengaku-ngaku dirinya Phoenix!"

"Pulang saja ke kandang kalian di Wei sana!" Tutup salah seorang prajurit sambil tertawa mengejek.

Jelas mereka berlima sangat tidak terima. Tetapi justru yang paling pertama beraksi adalah mereka yang paling tidak disangka-sangka! Ya, siapa lagi kalau bukan dua anggota termuda dalam kelompok mereka, Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba? Kedua bocah itu entah bagaimana kehilangan ketakutannya, mendengus, kemudian dengan tidak kenal takut menendang salah satu prajurit itu!

"Aduh! Kurang aja...!"

"Ini salahmu!" Tuding Sima Zhao geram. "Dasar orang-orang Shu tidak tahu terima kasih! Kami yang orang Wei saja sampai harus capek-capek kemari untuk mencari Sang Phoenix! Kau kira enak? Sementara kalian, betapa enaknya Sang Phoenix itu ada di tengah-tengah kalian sekarang! Bukannya berterima kasih, eeeehhhh... malah menuduhnya yang bukan-bukan!"

Xiahou Ba pun ikut dengan gagah berani mendukung kawannya itu. "Kurang enak apa kalian ini?! Shu kan yang paling makmur, apalagi punya tempat sekeren _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di! Apalagi sekarang Sang Phoenix betul-betul kemari! Bikin iri saja! Kalau kalian tidak menginginkan Sang Phoenix, biarkan dia pergi pada kami orang-orang Wei!"

Entah bagaimana tiga orang dewasa itu harus menilai kedua anak kecil ini. Apakah pemberani atau cari mati.

"Heh... dasar bocah!" Geram salah seorang prajurit yang ditendang kakinya. "Mati kalian...!"

Tetapi tepat sebelum itu, Guo Jia dan Li Dian maju masing-masing melindungi seorang anak dengan senjata mereka. Dijatuhkannya beberapa orang prajurit yang hendak mencelakakan kedua bocah itu.

"Beraninya hanya dengan anak kecil saja! Langkahi dulu mayat kami!" Teriak Li Dian sambil menjatuhkan seorang prajurit lagi.

Makin lama keadaan makin heboh, sampai-sampai seluruh warga Kota Yong An ikut melihatnya. Guo Jia, penasihat itu, tahu bahwa ini pertanda tidak baik. Semisalkan keributan ini dibiarkan berlarut-larut, bukan hanya identitas mereka tetapi juga mereka sendiri akan berada dalam bahaya! Segeralah ia berbalik pada rekannya. "Li Dian! Kita harus menghentikan ini!"

"Apa?! Bagaimana kalau mereka membunuh kita?" Bentak Li Dian tidak terima sambil menjatuhkan seorang lagi.

Guo Jia mendengus kesal, kemudian menarik kerah baju salah seorang prajurit yang sudah tumbang. "Hei, kau! Apa di kota ini tidak ada jendral yang menjaga? Izinkan kami bertemu dengannya!"

"Tidak bisa! Wakil Jendral sedang bertemu dengan tamu-tamu asing, tidak bisa diganggu oleh orang seperti kalian!"

"Oh. Kau memilih mengganggu wakil jendralmu sejenak atau memilih kepalamu terpisah dari tubuhmu selamanya?"

Mendengar ancaman dari Guo Jia yang dengan nada rendah dan luar biasa berbahaya, mau tidak mau prajurit itu segera menurut. Mana lagi sekarang prajurit itu sendiri dijadikan sandera! Guo Jia dengan tangannya mencekal leher prajurit itu segera menghadap ke arah sisa prajurit yang masih hendak memerangi mereka. "Berhenti atau kubunuh orang ini!"

Pada akhirnya, tidak ada yang berani melawan. Para prajurit ini dengan sangat terpaksa sekali membawa mereka ke gedung pemerintahan Kota Yong An yang letaknya rupanya tidak begitu jauh dari _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Mereka membawa kelima orang Wei itu masuk melalui gerbang yang dijaga ketat dengan panik bukan buatan. Dengan segera, Guo Jia dan seluruh rombongannya di bawa ke sebuah ruangan yang seperti aula. Dari luar saja mereka sudah mendengar suara-suara yang heboh dari dalam...

... dan sangat familiar.

"Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang, kenapa anda menolak memberitahu kami keberadaan Sang Phoenix itu?"

Suara ini membuat Guo Jia dan Li Dian saling berpandang-pandangan. Suara Jia Xu...?

"Wakil Jendral, kami tidak akan mencelakakannya! Sungguh!"

Dan kali ini... Xiahou Long?

Kemudian mereka mendengar balasan dari orang yang sepertinya adalah Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang itu. "Bukannya aku takut kalian akan mencelakakan Sang Phoenix! Aku justru takut kalian akan memusnahkan Shu! Untuk apa segala pasukan yang besar itu?"

Kali ini suara yang benar-benar sungguh tidak asing lagi. Bentakan yang sangat ponggah itu sudah sangat akrab di telinga mereka sebagai ciri khas panglima besar dari Dinasti Han Agung. "Kau jangan berani-berani membantah! Kalian orang Shu sudah begitu tidak tahu malu hendak membunuh Sang Phoenix! Apa kalian tidak tahu bahwa dia adalah Putra Mahkota terakhir Dinasti Han Agung?! Dan sekarang kau masih berani banyak bicara soal pasukan ini?! Semisalkan Shu diratakan dengan tanah pun, itu sudah selayaknya karena kejahatannya!"

Sampai di sini, Guo Jia dan Li Dian sudah tidak dapat membendung rasa terkejutnya. Dibukanya pintu itu lebar-lebar.

"Panglima Besar Yuan Shao?! Penasihat Jia Xu?! Jendral Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei?!"

Yang dipanggil langsung berbalik menemukan dua pembesar Wei itu. "Penasihat Guo Jia?! Jendral Li Dian?!"

Dari pintu, dua bocah itu ikut keluar. Alih-alih melihat saudara sepupu mereka, Xiahou Long dan Xiahou Mei hanya bisa menepuk jidat. "Ya Tian! Xiahou Ba! Demi apa kau ada di sini? Dan Sima Zhao juga? Dan Nona Zhong Ying Fang juga?"

Untuk sesaat, berlangsunglah detik-detik penuh kekikukkan. Para orang-orang Wei itu ditambah si panglima besar hanya bisa melongo melihat kebetulan yang sangat ajaib itu. Empat orang Wu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Sun Shang Xiang, Lü Meng, Ling Tong, dan Gan Ning, ditambah gadis bernama Hongxue itu, hanya bisa saling berpandang-pandangan saja sangkit tidak tahu apa-apa. Dan wakil jendral itu sendiri, Jian Wang, juga serba salah sendiri harus melakukan apa.

"Kenapa kau di sini, Penasihat Guo Jia?!" Akhirnya Yuan Shao duluan yang sukses menyuarakan kekagetannya. "Kau seharusnya berjaga di Istana Chang An, bukan?!"

Guo Jia dengan cepat menjawab. "Kami semua pergi karena mendengar kabar bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi entah kenapa menghilang. Ini berarti sudah tidak ada ancaman bagi kelanjutan Dinasti Han Agung, bukan? Jadilah kami pergi untuk mencarinya!" Terang penasihat itu berusaha meyakinkan. "Apamau saat kami bertemu dengan Pangeran Cao Pi, rupa-rupanya ia sudah sama sekali tidak ada niat untuk mencelakakan! Malah dia menghilang karena pergi mencari Sang Phoenix!"

Semuanya tentu kaget mendengar hal ini, baik yang Wu maupun yang Wei. Keempat orang Wu itu sudah punya kepahitan tersendiri terhadap Wei, khususnya Cao Pi, sejak kekalahan mereka di He Fei, dimana mereka juga kehilangan kaisar mereka yang sebelumnya, Sun Ce. Tetapi akar segala masalahnya adalah karena pangeran satu inilah yang berusaha merebut Yangmei guna menjadikannya 'senjata perang'. Belum puas dengan Yangmei, Cao Pi juga melancarkan rencana yang sama untuk Lu Xun! Begitu orang-orang Wu mendengar cerita ini sesudah kepulangan mereka berdua, betapa geramnya mereka terhadap Cao Pi!

Dan sekarang... mereka mendengar bahwa pangeran ini hendak mencari Lu Xun? Demi apa?

Dan orang-orang Wu itu sendiri tidak kalah shock, apalagi Xiahou Long. Hanya ada dua kemungkinan. Satu, Cao Pi sudah begitu jahatnya sampai-sampai hendak memburu Sang Phoenix itu demi lagi-lagi menjadikannya 'senjata perang'. Atau kedua, mungkin harapannya telah terjawab. Mungkin Cao Pi sudah berubah, dan karena itulah ia mencari Lu Xun?

"APAAAAAA?!" Dengan serempak semua pendengarnya berdiri.

Maka dimulailah perjalanan panjang Guo Jia menguraikan satu persatu apa yang terjadi. Awalnya bermula dari Li Dian yang diberi kabar bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi menghilang dan kemudian ia datang ke Chang An bersama Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba untuk mengabarkan hal ini pada Guo Jia. Karena itulah mereka berlima akhirnya berangkat mencari si pangeran. Lagipula, dengan tidak ada Cao Pi, maka tidak ada ancaman untuk Dinasti Han Agung. Karena itulah Guo Jia memberanikan diri meninggalkan Chang An.

Sesudah itu, mereka bertemu Cao Pi. Rupanya Cao Pi telah benar-benar berubah bagaikan langit malam menjadi siang! Pangeran itu mengatakan bahwa ia hendak mencari Lu Xun, bukan karena suatu asalan buruk melainkan hanya untuk mendapatkan kedamaian. Itu saja. Cao Pi bersikeras dan pada akhirnya kelima orang itupun memutuskan juga untuk mencari Sang Phoenix. Awalnya mereka hendak bergabung. Namun, mereka juga mendapat informasi bahwa perbatasan Shu dijaga dengan sangat ketat dan hanya menyediakan dua tempat yang sepertinya longar. Pertama adalah Gunung Ding Jun karena medannya yang berbahaya, dan kedua adalah _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di. Karena mengkhawatirkan keselamatan pangerannya, Guo Jia dan Li Dian memutuskan bahwa merekalah yang akan menepuh jalan yang lebih beresiko yaitu _Bai Di Cheng_-Istana Bai Di, sementara Cao Pi mereka harap lewat Gunung Ding Jun saja. Mereka setuju. Dan karena itulah mereka ada di sini sekarang.

"Ya Tian..." Sebagai balasan atas segala cerita panjang Guo Jia, hanya itu yang menjadi jawaban semua pendengarnya.

Tidak perlu ditanya lagi, hanya ada satu ketakjuban di pikiran mereka. Bagaimana Cao Pi, pangeran Wei yang bahkan lebih kejam dari ayahnya itu, bisa sampai melakukan sejauh ini? Sungguh satu orang pun tidak berani mengharapkannya sangking tidak masuk akalnya!

"Cao Pi... Cao Pi..." Xiahou Long menggeleng karena tidak habis pikir terhadap saudara sepupunya itu. "Akhirnya kau berubah..."

"Jadi, Pangeran Cao Pi ada di Shu sekarang?" Tanya Jia Xu.

"Ya, kalau beliau berhasil melewati penjagaan di Gunung Ding Jun."

Dari semua orang ini, yang paling tidak mudah percaya tentu adalah para orang Wu yang memang sudah pernah dicelakai Cao Pi. Ling Tong dan Gan Ning segera berdiri dengan penuh kecurigaan dan amarah. "Pangeran Cao Pi hendak mencari Lu Xun?! Berita macam apa ini?!" Bentaknya sengit bukan buatan. "Dan kau bilang bahkan dia sampai menyamar menjadi rakyat biasa demi dapat pergi diam-diam dan mencarinya? Hmph! Apa kau harap kami percaya?"

"Benar!" Gan Ning mengangguk menambahkan. "Kalian orang Wei justru adalah yang paling tahu apa yang pangeran kalian lakukan pada Lu Xun! Apa sekarang kalian percaya bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi dengan tiba-tiba berubah dan mencarinya untuk mencari kedamaian?"

"Jujur saja, apakah memangnya Pangeran Cao Pi peduli dengan kedamaian?" Bahkan Sun Shang Xiang, putri Wu yang selalu ramah dan optimis itu, tidak bisa menahan mulutnya kalau mengenai pangeran Wei satu ini. Sudah cukup ia melihat keponakannya beserta kekasihanya menderita di tangan Cao Pi! Tetapi yang paling terutama dan di atas segalanya, bukankah Sun Ce, kakaknya tewas di tangan pangeran itu di tanah He Fei?

Lü Meng hanya bisa menggeleng tidak percaya. "Aku... benar-benar tidak bisa mempercayai ini...!" Ia mendesah kuat-kuat. "Apa kalian yakin jika Pangeran Cao Pi akhirnya bertemu dengan Lu Xun, maka Lu Xun tidak akan celaka di tangannya?"

Mendengar komentar-komentar yang cukup menusuk, betapa inginnya orang-orang Wei itu langsung melabrak bahkan menyerang keempatnya!

"Jangan bicara sembarangan mengenai Pangeran Cao Pi!" Seru Xiahou Mei penuh kemarahan.

Tetapi Guo Jia dan Jia Xu, kedua penasihat Wei itu, jauh lebih berkepala dingin. Mereka ingat bagaimana Cao Pi yang dulu, yang masih begitu berambisi dan dengan disetir oleh Sima Yi, penasihat Wei yang satunya, memulai perang dengan Wu di He Fei... hanya demi mendapatkan seorang putri saja! Perang itulah yang kemudian menewaskan Kaisar Sun Ce dari Wu. Kalau masih kurang, ketika Lu Xun dan Yangmei berada di Istana Wei di Luo Yang, perlakukan seperti apa yang mereka dapatkan dari Cao Pi? Khususnya Lu Xun. Bukankah orang ini, yang dari permukaan adalah seorang ahli strategi Wu tetapi di dalam adalah Sang Phoenix, diperlakukan lebih rendah dari binatang?

Wajarlah orang-orang Wu ini tidak dapat mempercayai perubahan Cao Pi dengan begitu mudah...

"Yang anda sekalian katakan itu memang benar..." Guo Jia mendesah dengan ucapan yang getir. "Kami tidak bisa menyangkali bahwa Pangeran Cao Pi dahulu sangatlah kejam dan tidak berperasaan. Kesalahannya terhadap Lu Xun sudah menggunung lebih tinggi daripada Gunung Tai Shan. Tetapi demi Sang Phoenix itu sendiri dan kedamaiannya, mohon anda sekalian jangan lagi menyimpan dendam kesumat..." Ucapnya sambil bersoja dalam-dalam. Ini membuat keempat orang Wu itu serba salah sendiri sekaligus menyesal mengucapkan protes mereka.

Jia Xu pun ikut maju dan bersoja. "Kalau anda mengenal Pangeran Cao Pi, anda akan tahu bahwa beliau memang berubah dan dengan tulus mencari Lu Xun." Katanya. "Pangeran Cao Pi yang dulu bahkan tidak pernah sekalipun berpikir untuk berbicara dengan rakyat jelata, tiba-tiba saja ia kini memakai pakaian rakyat jelata, berada di tengah-tengah mereka, semua hanya demi mencari Sang Phoenix itu dan mendapatkan kedamaiannya!"

Untuk sesaat hanya ada keheningan. Keempat orang Wu yang malu sendiri itu hanya bisa menghambur pada kedua penasihat yang tengah bersoja.

"Maafkan kami yang telah dengan begitu sombong menuduh Pangeran Cao Pi...!" Tukas Ling Tong penuh penyesalan. "Maaf... maaf... ini karena kabar ini terlalu sulit dipercaya... terlalu aneh... terlalu..."

"... Terlalu baik untuk menjadi kenyataan!" Imbuh Sun Shang Xiang dengan kedua belah tangannya di wajahnya, jelas sekali untuk menutupi wajahnya yang memerah dan basah. Tetapi putri ini mana mau ketahuan sedang menangis. "Ini sama dengan Kaisar Sun Quan juga...! Bukankah dulu beliau sempat sangat membenci Lu Xun dan menuduhnya segala yang bukan-bukan?"

Lü Meng mengangguk dengan kesedihan sekaligus penyesalan yang sama. "Benar... harusnya kita juga berkaca sebelum menghakimi Pangeran Cao Pi. Kaisar Sun Quan pun pernah terang-terangan bersalah pada Lu Xun. Namun Lu Xun memaafkan beliau..."

"Kalau begitu, pastilah Lu Xun juga memaafkan Pangeran Cao Pi. Ya, aku pernah mendengarnya berkata begitu..." Imbuh Gan Ning sambil menghela nafas panjang. Kedua tangan di pinggangnya. "Kurasa... ini berarti kita pun harus memaafkan Pangeran Cao Pi, kan?"

Mungkin inilah salah satu hal yang membuat mereka tergerak, bahwa seorang mantan bajak laut yang tak berpendidikan-lah yang mengatakannya. Bajak laut yang hanya kenal saling membalas dendam dan haus darah. Sun Shang Xiang, putri Wu itu, menangis oleh karena mengingat kakak tertuanya yang gugur dalam peperangan lebih dari tiga tahun yang lalu. Siapa penyebabnya? Pangeran Cao Pi itu. Betapa ia berharap suatu kali dapat membalaskan dendamnya! Namun kini ia mendengar pangeran itu sudah berubah.

Apakah ia masih berhak mendendamnya? Apakah yang paling dituntut dari seorang penjahat? Apakah pertobatannya atau kematiannya? Pertobatannya, bukan?

Sembari melihat Sun Shang Xiang menangis, Xiahou Mei hanya bisa menunduk. Dialah yang dengan sangat tidak simpati membentak mereka tanpa berpikir perasaan mereka. Ia juga punya seorang kakak laki-laki. Jika suatu saat ada orang yang membunuh kakak laki-lakinya, tidakkah perasaannya akan sama dengan perasaan putri Wu itu?

Jadi Xiahou Mei menghambur ke arah Sun Shang Xiang dan memeluknya. "_Gongzhu_ Sun Shang Xiang... aku tahu ini terlalu menuntut banyak..." Ucap jendral itu dengan suara perlahan, ikut merasakan kenangan pahit Sun Shang Xiang. "Tetapi... kumohon... bisakah _gongzhu_ memaafkan pangeran kami atas apa yang ia lakukan? Semisalkan... semisalkan... semisalkan _gongzhu_ tidak bisa memaafkannya demi dirinya sendiri atau demi kami, tolong maafkanlah dia demi Sang Phoenix itu sendiri dan demi kedamaiannya...!"

Dan putri Wu itu, meski awalnya kaget dan ingin menarik diri, tetapi toh membalas pelukannya. "Aku yang salah...! Akulah yang terus menyimpan kepahitan ini...!" Ia mengakui dengan suara pilu. "Seharusnya saat pertama kali bersama kalian mencari Lu Xun, harusnya aku sudah bisa memaafkan kalian... memaafkan Pangeran Cao Pi...! Tapi... aku... aku benar-benar..."

Xiahou Mei menggeleng. "Tidak apa... sudah tidak apa-apa..."

Demikianlah ruangan itu untuk sesaat terdiam. Pemulihan terjadi. Mereka dengan berbesar hati mengakui kelemahan masing-masing dan saling memaafkan. Dalam sekejap, seolah-olah tidak ada Wei atau Wu atau Shu di tempat itu. Semuanya adalah manusia dan yang satu adalah sesama yang lain. Satu-satunya yang membedakan mereka hanyalah warna pakaian yang mereka kenakan dan logat mereka.

Tetapi, apakah ada yang lebih rendah dan yang lebih tinggi? Apakah ada yang benar dan ada yang salah? Tidak ada. Semuanya berada di satu tingkat dan mereka harus saling menerima. Inilah kedamaian di antara setiap kerajaan dan suku-suku bangsa.

Jian Wang yang sedari tadi hanya diam dan mendengar diskusi itu, mau tidak mau ikut tersenyum bahagia. Ia tidak begitu mengerti tentang pangeran Wei ini, tetapi rumor mengenainya sudah tersebar luas. Mendengar Cao Pi berubah begitu drastis, ia pun turut bahagia melihatnya. Apalagi pemandangan di depan matanya ini... seolah-olah ia melihat Wu dan Wei saling bergandeng tangan.

"Aku senang sekali mendengar kabar ini..." Gumamnya. Kini semua mata di ruangan itu memandangnya. "Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana aku bisa menghalang-halangi orang yang ingin mencari Sang Phoenix?"

Jia Xu menaikkan alis karena kaget bercampur senang. "Jadi, kau mengizinkan kami masuk?"

"Sebenarnya, aku agak khawatir dengan pasukan besar kalian..." Jawab si wakil jendral lesu.

"Tenang, Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang. Pasukan ini hanya untuk menyongsong kedatangan Sang Phoenix, tidak untuk melakukan kekerasan." Jawab Yuan Shao mantap dan tegas. "Yahhh... kecuali jika keadaan benar-benar luar biasa genting. Namun, jika Sang Phoenix tidak sedang dalam celaka yang cukup besar, tentu pasukan ini tidak akan cari gara-gara."

Jian Wang masih kelihatan tidak yakin. "Baiklah. Aku mengizinkan kalian lewat. Hanya ada satu syarat."

"Apa itu?"

"Kalian perlu memberikan padaku suatu jaminan. Jika kalian berikut jaminan itu cukup bisa dipercaya, aku akan ikut dengan kalian pula." Jelas Jian Wang. "Jadi, semisalkan kalian pergi ke kota-kota berikutnya, aku dapat maju dan menjadi penjamin bagi setiap jendral atau apapun yang hendak menghentikan kalian. Bagaimana? Ini sudah sangat kupermudah untuk kalian. Jika yang kalian temui adalah jendral lain yang percaya rumor bahwa Lu Xun bukanlah Sang Phoenix, kalian pasti dalam bahaya sekarang!"

Usul itu mereka pandang baik. Masalahnya sekarang adalah, siapakah yang membawa sesuatu yang cukup berharga untuk dapat dijadikan jaminan? Entahkan itu barang berharga milik Wei maupun Wu, bahkan Dinasti Han Agung sekalipun, semuanya tidak mereka bawa! Untuk apa membawa barang-barang yang sangat riskan jika hilang itu dalam perjalanan berbahaya seperti ini.

"Celaka..." Guo Jia mengeluh.

"Ini tidak baik... kalau kita tidak bisa memberikan jaminan apapun, maka kita tidak akan diperbolehkan masuk..." Lü Meng menambahkan.

Namun, tengah mereka menemui jalan buntu, justru lagi-lagi dua orang yang paling tidak disangka-sangka dapat membantu, akhirnya memberikan solusi cerdas!

"Hei! Hei! Lihat ini!" Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Bao maju sambil melompat-lompat. Sima Zhao mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kertasnya, yang rupanya adalah kertas-kertas tua dan buku-buku! "Bagaimana kalau kita jaminkan benda-benda ini saja? Ini pasti cukup berharga, kan?"

Mata Li Dian mendelik lebar-lebar saat melihat benda-benda tersebut. "I-i-i-itu...! Itu kan teks asli ramalan leluhur yang disimpan di Istana Wei di Luo Yang?!" Li Dian memang tahu benar bahwa dua anak bandel ini, khususnya Sima Zhao, suka sekali membaca ramalan leluhur yang disimpan di _Yangxindian_. Tetapi ia tidak menyangka bahwa Sima Zhao akan benar-benar membawanya. "Ya Tian...! Kenapa kau bawa itu?! Bagaimana kalau hilang di tengah jalan?! Itu adalah harta Wei yang sangat berharga, lebih dari isi satu perpustakaan istana!"

Belum sempat dua bocah itu menjawab, Jian Wang juga langsung terperanjat alih-alih mendengar kata 'ramalan leluhur'. "APA?! Teks asli ramalan leluhur?!" Si wakil jendral langsung menghampiri. Sima Zhao memberikan kertas-kertas serta buku-buku yang sudah tua itu padanya, dan ia menerimanya dengan tangan bergetar. "Benar-benar... ini teks asli...! Bukan salinan!"

Li Dian memukul jidat. Tetapi yang lain bersyukur bukan main. Setidaknya, bahkan Jian Wang pun menganggapnya sesuatu yang cukup berharga untuk dijadikan jaminan.

"Di Shu ini, ramalan leluhur apalagi yang bukan salinan sangat berharga nilainya! Ini benar-benar asli!" Ucap Jian Wang lagi sambil setengah mati hati-hati mencoba membalikkan halaman demi halaman. Kertasnya yang sudah lecek dan berlubang-lubang, tintanya yang sudah pudar dan kecoklatan... ini benar-benar teks asli ramalan leluhur yang ditulis sejak dinasti-dinasti terdahulu!

"Jadi..." Tanya kedua bocah itu masih dengan bodoh. "... Ini bisa dijadikan jaminan?"

Jian Wang menepuk-nepuk kepala keduanya sambil tertawa. "Barang seberharga ini, bagaimana bisa tidak bisa dijadikan jaminan? Tentu saja bisa!" Ujarnya penuh keyakinan. "Baiklah! Kini dengan membawa jaminan ini, aku akan ikut dengan kalian dan membantu kalian menemukan Sang Phoenix!"

Sima Zhao dan Xiahou Ba melompat-lompat kegirangan. Guo Jia, Li Dian, dan Ying Fang berpandang-pandangan sambil tersenyum. Ternyata kedua bocah yang selama ini bisanya cuma menghambat perjalanan dan cari masalah, rupanya menjadi penolong! Lebih-lebih lagi, kini lima orang itu telah bertemu dengan teman-temab mereka yang lain. Jadilah mereka bergabung dengan pasukan itu dan saling memperkenalkan diri. Suasananya menjadi benar-benar penuh keramahan dan persahabatan!

"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana Sang Phoenix itu pergi, Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang?" Tanya Lü Meng.

"Tolong panggil aku 'Jian Wang' saja!" Jawab Jian Wang cepat dengan senyum lebar. "Dia pergi ke Kota Perbatasan Kui! Sebaiknya besok kita langsung berangkat ke sana!"

* * *

><p>Bagi yang udah lupa, Wakil Jendral Qiang Jian Wang adalah OCnya Saika Tsuruhime selain Hui Ying~ Yahhh... sesudah lama nggak kelihatan, akhirnya nongol juga~ DAAAANNNN... WOGH sekarang udah pada ketemuan semua~ (dan saya tau sodara pasti mau bilang bahwa kebetulan ini terlalu gila... mereka bisa ketemuan di waktu dan tempat yang sama!) Ada Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Lü Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, Hongxue, dan mereka sekarang ketambahan Guo Jia, Li Dian, Ying Fang, Sima Zhao, Xiahou Ba, plus Jian Wang...<p>

Wokey... mari kita rekap dulu posisi2 chara2 kita supaya sodara nggak bingung:

_- Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Rui Huo, Hui Ying, Xu Yin_: Sedang dalam perjalanan ke Wen Shan, dan sekarang tepatnya berada di **Kota Sui Ding**.

_- Cao Pi, Zhang He, Jiang Wei, Yan Lu, Jian Bing, Hui Yue_: Masih di **Gunung Emei**...

_- Yuan Shao, Jia Xu, Xiahou Long, Xiahou Mei, Lü Meng, Ling Tong, Gan Ning, Sun Shang Xiang, Hongxue, Guo Jia, Li Dian, Ying Fang, Sima Zhao, Xiahou Ba, Jian Wang_: Masih di **Yong An** dan akan segera berangkat ke Kota Perbatasan Kui.

_- Zhang Bao, Fei Ling, Fei Tiao_: Sedang dalam perjalanan ke Cheng Du, dan tepatnya sekarang sedang mengambang2 di atas **kapal di sungai Chang Jiang**~

_- Ma Chao, Guan Xing_: **Kota Perbatasan Kui**

Selain orang2 yang disebutkan di atas, semuanya masih berada di posisi default (misal: Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Zhang Fei jelas ada di Cheng Du, Sun Quan jelas ada di Jian Ye, dan Cao Cao jelas ada di Luo Yang). Moga2 bisa memperjelas~

Well, sekian untuk chap hari ini~ (saya update 2 chap sekaligus, lho...)

Ngomong2, minggu depan dan minggu depannya lagi saya liburan (kali ini nggak ke China lagi... ya eyalah udah bosan...) Jadi kayaknya untuk 2 minggu ke depan saya nggak bisa update... Maap, ya... tiga minggu lagu saya update dan langsung update 2 chap sekaligus (kali nggak lupa)~ _Zai jian_!


	91. Valley of Nine Villages

Sebelumnya saya mau mengucapkan SELAMAT HARI RAYA IDUL FITRI! Mohon maaf lahir dan batin (khususnya gara2 saya yang lagi2 telat update...) *kowtow*

Akhirnya... sesudah berkutat dengan segala ke-nggak-penting-an ini (AKA FFn yang diblokir sama Menkomindo), saya berhasil akses ke FFn...

Jadi begini ceritanya... Senin minggu lalu kan harusnya saya update tuh. Nggak taunya, saya nggak bisa buka FFn. Saya kira palingan internet rumah saya rada rese aja. Nggak taunya, sampe seminggu FULL nggak bisa dibuka tuh FFn. Ya udah deh saya memutuskan untuk cari cara sampe minta bantuan temen2 FB untuk bantu saya. Itupun masih berjuang dengan add-ons yang saya pake supaya nggak keluar2 ads2 nggak penting terus. Akhirnya baru hari ini sukses.

Soooo... ini salahnya Menkomindo.

Wewwww... blokir aja semua situs. Blokir aja juga google, wikipedia, etc, biar negara ini makin GOBLOK. Gila... udah mau habis masa jabatan aja belagu. Untung abis gini ganti mentri setelah naiknya Bapak Ir. Joko Widodo sebagai presiden. HURAAAAAHHHHHHH! Moga2 dipecat itu Menkomindo...

Lagian, sisi positifnya, JUSTRU gara2 FFn diblokir, saya makin canggih dengan internet dan bisa tau add-ons2 yang keren~ Yah, bagaimanapun maling akan selalu lebih jago dari polisi~

Neeway, ngomong2 tentang Jokowi...

Dulu pas zaman pemilihan Gubernur DKI Jakarta, itu bahkan saya udah ngefans sama Pak Jokowi. Sama seperti 53 persen rakyat Indo lainnya, saya mengharapkan Pak Jokowi suatu saat bisa jadi Presiden. Well, waktu itu masih harapan yang ngayal banget kayaknya... Nah, pada saat yang sama, saya juga selalu punya cita2 bisa dapet gelar PhD AKA Doctor of Philosophy. NAHHHH... pas saya ngomong ini ke mama saya, mama malah komen kira2 kayak gini: "Harapanmu dapet PhD itu sama nggak mungkinnya kayak rakyat harap2 Jokowi jadi presiden." Yups... mama saya emang orang yang pesimis.

Nggak taunya... PAK JOKOWI JADI PRESIDEN RI 2014-2019!

Nahhh... nggak mustahil Pak Jokowi jadi presiden. Berarti, nggak mustahil juga seorang Pyro dapet gelar PhD. Hikmahnya adalah: Gantungkanlah cita2mu setinggi langit. _Nothing is_ _impossible_. Pak Jokowi latar belakang keluarganya nggak segitu mentereng juga. Beliau orang sederhana dari Solo (nggak seperti kata gosip kalau beliau anaknya Oey _whatever_ itu), sering digusur, dan bisnisnya mulai dari tukang kayu. Tapi sekarang beliau akan segera menuju ke istana negara. Nahhh... sodara2ku, apa yang mustahil buat kita coba? Nggak mustahil saya bisa dapet PhD. Nggak mustahil juga sodara bisa jadi mentri, gubernur, astronot, dokter spesialis, sekolah overseas, dsb~

_Thank a lot_, Pak Jokowi... sudah menjadi inspirasi buat kami semua. Semoga Bapak selalu dilindungi dan diberkati Tuhan, dan apa saja yang diperbuat Bapak berhasil.

Wokey. Sekian dari saya mengenai pemilu. Now, about the Fanfic...

Yahhh... dua chapter kedepan ini adalah selingan yang berisi humor supaya sodara nggak tegang karena sebentar lagi kita udah berada di penghujung Fanfic ini. Namanya udah mau tamat, pasti makin tegang (harapannya, sih...) Jadi saya harap dengan chapter ini sodara bisa ngakak sedikit~ wkwkwkw...

Happy reading!

* * *

><p>"Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, KELUAR KALIAAAAAAANNNNN!"<p>

Keempat gadis yang sedang tengah bersemangat itu pagi-pagi benar keluar dari kamarnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Yangmei, Zhou Ying, Hui Ying, dan Xu Yin? Mereka berempat berlari-lari ke kamar tiga kawan seperjalanan mereka dan menggedor-gedor pintu seolah sedang terjadi gempa bumi saja!

"Kelihatannya mereka masih tidur..." Komentar Hui Ying.

"Tidak masalah! Toh pintunya tidak dikunci!" Sahut Yangmei yang memang sama sekali tidak peduli sopan santun. "Lu Xun, Zhao Yun! Cepat buka dalam hitungan ke sepuluh! Kalau tidak kudobrak, nih! Satu... dua... SEPULUUUUUUHHHHH!"

Dan dengan penuh kekuatan penuh bak banteng liar, putri Wu itu menghantam pintu itu dengan tubuhnya.

"Nggg..." Gumam Zhou Ying. "Kenapa tidak dibuka langsung saja? Kan tidak dikunci?"

Xu Yin maju, kemudian membuka pintu bagi ketiga kawannya yang lain. "Begini kan lebih mudah..."

Yangmei, sambil masih mengaduh-aduh, langsung menyerocos. "Tidak! Tidak! Masalahnya kalau dibuka begitu saja, mereka pasti mengira kita tidak serius! Kalau kita mendobrak, dua makhluk itu pasti akan tahu kalau kita, para gadis, juga sama kuatnya dengan mereka! Ya, kan? Ya, kan?"

Daripada menjawab, Hui Ying menengok ke dalam. Caranya tentu jauh lebih sopan dari Yangmei. "Pemisi, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun..."

... keduanya tidak ada di kamar!

Yang tertinggal hanyalah Rui Huo yang baru saja bangun karena kehebohan Yangmei di luar. Diusapnya matanya sambil memandang keempat gadis yang tengah melongo sendiri sangking bingung. "Oh, _jiejie_-_jiejie_ semua rupanya... ada apa?"

Sadarlah keempat _guniang_ itu... Ternyata dua perjaka muda itu sudah bangun pagi-pagi benar dan meninggalkan kamarnya sebelum didatangi oleh mereka! Rui Huo yang masih tidur ditinggal sendirian dengan sebuah pesan di sebelah bantalnya berbunyi seperti ini,

'_Selamat pagi, Rui Huo! Maaf kami terpaksa bangun dan pergi duluan! Tolong sampaikan pada empat guniang itu bahwa sebagai laki-laki kami juga butuh waktu untuk bersenang-senang. Kau tidak usah tanya apa yang kami lakukan. Nanti kalau kau sudah besar, kau pasti akan tahu sendiri! Selamat tinggal dan semoga harimu baik!_

_Tertanda, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun.'_

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Dimana mereka sekarang ini? Sesudah satu setengah bulan menempuh perjalanan dari Kota Perbatasan Kui, mereka tiba di Kota Ba Xi. Tentu saja sangat mengherankan bahwa mereka dapat menempuh perjalanan dari Kota Xiang Ke ke Kota Yong An yang begitu panjang hanya adalah waktu tiga minggu. Tetapi kini perjalanan dari Kota Perbatasan Kui ke Kota Ba Xi yang tidak sepanjang itu membutuhkan waktu sebulan penuh. Ada beberapa alasan untuk hal ini.

Pertama, kini kelompok mereka membengkak jadi tujuh orang. Salah satu dari mereka adalah anak kecil dan dua sisanya adalah gadis. Jika dulu mereka bisa berjalan dari pagi sampai lewat tengah malam, kini mereka harus berhenti begitu matahari terbenam dan baru berangkat sesudah matahari tepat di atas kepala mereka. Alasan kedua adalah karena barang bawaan mereka yang banyak oleh persedian makanan, pakaian, dan segala sesuatu yang mereka bawa dari Kota Perbatasan Kui. Semuanya dibiayai. Ini sangat berbeda dengan saat mereka berempat harus menepuh perjalan sebagai Gaibang dengan uang ala kadarnya. Dan, alasan terakhir dan di atas segalanya, adalah karena mereka berhenti di Kota Sui Ding terlalu lama! Bayangkan saja, untuk istirahat dan memulihkan diri saja mereka membutuhkan waktu dua minggu! Dan semisalkan kalau mereka berhenti untuk alasan yang berguna sih tidak apa-apa...

Masalahnya, keempat _guniang_ itu, seperti gadis-gadis remaja pada umumnya, suka berkeliling di pasar dan mencuci mata dengan melihat-lihat segala barang-barang menarik yang diperdagangkan. Begitu Yangmei dan Zhou Ying dikumpulkan dengan gadis-gadis sebayanya, mulailah mereka bisa menikmati hidup(1).

Sayangnya, tidak demikian dengan Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, dan Rui Huo. Ketika laki-laki itu berakhir dengan nasib menyedihkan bahwa mereka harus menemani keempat gadis itu, ditambah membawa barang belanjaan mereka. Rui Huo masih jauh lebih baik keadaannya. Setidaknya sebagai anak kecil gadis-gadis itu cukup pengertian untuk tidak menyuruhnya. Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun menjadi korban. Yang paling parah tentulah Zhao Yun. Jendral itu tentu saja ujung-ujungnya membawa barang jauh lebih banyak daripada Lu Xun.

Nah. Kali ini, kedua laki-laki itu tidak mau mengulangi pengalaman buruk di Kota Sui Ding. Begitu sampai di Kota Ba Xi, mereka bertekad akan menikmati hidup mereka sebagai laki-laki juga! Inilah sebabnya kenapa mereka bangun pagi-pagi benar dan lari sebelum disuruh ikut cuci mata dan menjadi kuli _guniang_-_guniang_ itu.

"Sesungguh-sungguhnya, ini benar-benar keterluan, Lu Xun..." Gumam Zhao Yun sembari keduanya berjalan berkeliling kota tersebut.

"Ya. Kupikir-pikir sekarang saatnyalah kita bersenang-senang juga." Bahkan Lu Xun yang biasanya sabar saja kini setuju dengan Zhao Yun. Dua minggu di Kota Sui Ding tidak boleh sampai terjadi lagi!

Sayangnya, kedua perjaka ini juga tidak tahu harus kemana. Katanya saja menikmati hidup, tetapi mereka sendiri tidak tahu tempat mana yang akan menyenangkan mereka. Kata orang, laki-laki paling bisa menikmati waktunya di malam hari kalau mereka pergi rumah-rumah malam dimana banyak nona-nona manis akan melayani mereka. Tapi lupakan itu. Kedua orang ini terlalu polos untuk mengerti, apalagi menikmati hal-hal seperti itu.

"Kalau begitu, seharusnya di surat itu kau tidak menulis begitu, Zhao Yun..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang. "Apa yang akan Rui Huo pikirkan nanti? Bisa-bisa dia mengira kita menghabiskan waktu di tempat-tempat yang tidak benar, kan?" Tanyanya setengah emosi.

Zhao Yun, masih tetap tertawa gembira karena hari ini bisa terbebas bak negara yang baru lepas dari tangan penjajahnya, menjawab Lu Xun. "Tenang! Tenang! Tidak mungkin Rui Huo berpikir begitu! Lagipula, aku memang ingin mengajakmu ke tempat yang anak kecil tidak boleh masuk!"

"Apa itu?" Tanya Lu Xun penasaran.

Tanpa menjawab apapun, si jendral langsung menunjuk sebuah kedai arak yang besar dan kelihatan menarik di pojok jalan.

Dan Lu Xun? Begitu melihatnya dia langsung melengos pergi.

"Lupakan." Sahutnya kesal.

"Lho? Kenapa, Lu Xun?" Tanya Zhao Yun pura-pura bodoh.

Lu Xun, yang makin lama makin tidak tahan menghadapi kawannya, langsung berceloteh panjang lebar. "Sudah dua minggu aku menghabiskan waktu di Sui Ding cuma untuk berputar-putar di pasar yang besar untuk menemani _guniang_-_guniang_ itu dan disuruh-suruh membawa belanjaan mereka! Sekarang kau pagi-pagi benar membangunkanku meski aku masih mengantuk setengah mati, dan hanya pada akhirnya mengajakku ke kedai arak. Kau tahu? Aku lebih baik tidur di pinggir tembok kota daripada harus menginjakkan kaki di kedai arak! Baunya saja bisa membuat aku gila!"

Kondisi Lu Xun memang cukup untuk memperihatinkan siapapun. Gara-gara 'kutukan' Yin Long yang tidak tanggung-tanggung, Lu Xun benar-benar menjadi tukang tidur! Pagi-pagi ini Zhao Yun setengah mati membangunkan Lu Xun dengan menggunakan segala iming-imingan. Akhirnya ia bersedia bangun.

"Hei... hei... hei..." Zhao Yun mencekal tangan Lu Xun sebelum kawannya itu pergi. "Kau tidak lihat tempat itu? Kedai arak itu besar dan isinya bukan hanya orang-orang yang mabuk arak, tahu!"

"Lalu apa isinya?" Tanya Lu Xun dengan nada kesal dan sedikit menantang.

"Macam-macam! Tidak hanya berjualan arak, tempat itu lebih tepatnya sebuah kedai minuman! Dan kalau kedai minuman, kau tahu kan ada apa di sana?"

Mata Lu Xun melebar. Zhao Yun sendiri tersenyum menang. Ia tahu dengan jelas temannya ini sangat suka main _xiangqi_. Sayangnya, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak punya kesempatan bermain _xiangqi_. Kalaupun ada, siapa yang pantas menjadi lawannya? Zhao Yun sendiri dan Yangmei bahkan tidak tahu peraturannya. Zhou Ying hanya tahu ala kadarnya saja. Lu Xun yang sejak kecilnya diajari taktik dan siasait di Wu memiliki kemampuan yang sangat tidak bisa diremehkan.

Akhirnya, dengan tampang penuh keyakinan dan tekad baja, ahli strategi Wu itu maju. "Ayo kita menikmati hidup, Zhao Yun!" Dengan demikian, jendral itu langsung bersorak dalam hatinya.

Sampailah mereka di tempat tersebut. Benarlah perkataan Zhao Yun, tempat itu memang tidak sekedar menjual arak. Kedai itu cukup besar. Dari bawah sini mereka dapat melihat lantai atas dimana banyak orang menikmati makan pagi. Di lantai bawah tempat mereka berada, berjejer meja-meja _xiangqi_ yang penuh diisi orang. Ada yang minum teh, ada pula yang minum arak.

"Kau tidak mau ikut main, Zhao Yun?"

"Aku cukup puas menjadi penonton."

Pada akhirnya, mulailah Lu Xun mencari lawan-lawan yang sedang menganggur. Dan berhubung ini seorang ahli strategi, dia bisa memenangkan permainan dengan mudah. Sebenarnya, Lu Xun bisa saja bermain sedikit longgar dengan orang-orang ini. Namun ia tetap serius dan menggunakan segenap kemampuannya. Alasan pertama tentu saja adalah karena ia menghormati lawannya. Alasan kedua adalah apa yang menjadi budaya umum di kedai tersebut.

"Begini, _xiansheng_!" Lawannya yang pertama tadi telah menjelaskan pada perjaka dari Wu itu. "Tempat ini memang tidak mengizinkan judi. Tapi di sini ada peraturan bahwa jika kau kalah, maka kau harus meminum semangkuk besar arak!"

... itulah alasannya kenapa Lu Xun memaksimalkan segenap kemampuannya.

Jadi, berkali-kali ia bermain, tetapi tidak pernah meneguk arak barang setetespun. Sebaliknya, ia selalu melihat lawannya harus minum arak semangkuk besar sapai wajah mereka merah seperti tomat! Orang-orang di sekeliling bersorak-sorak demi melihat itu.

_Selain itu..._ renung Lu Xun dalam hari bak ahli strategi pada umumnya. _Kalau sekali saja aku sampai kalah dan terpaksa minum arak itu, entah berapa banyaknya syaraf otakku yang rusak! Kalau sudah begitu, di permainanku selanjut-selanjutnya, aku pasti akan kalah terus!_

Demikianlah untuk setiap pertarungan, Lu Xun menggunakan kekuatan penuh seolah-olah dia sedang membuat taktik perang betulan!

Zhao Yun yang mengetahui kekhawatiran temannya ini langsung menenangkannya sembari ia berkutat dengan _xiangqi_-nya. "Kau bermainlah yang tenang Lu Xun. Kalau kau sampai kalah, aku dengan senang hati akan menanggung hukumanmu."

"Yang benar saja..." Hanya itu jawabannya sangking konsentrasi.

"Lho? Aku iklhas menjalaninya!"

"Bukan masalah ikhlas atau tidak! Kau sebenarnya cuma mau minum gratis, kan?" Tanya Lu Xun mendongkol bukan main. Zhao Yun cuma menyengir-nyengir saja sangking malu.

Dan sekali lagi Lu Xun menang dengan mudah. Lama kelamaan, banyak juga orang yang menonton kebolehannya dan ikut menyoraki. Tak terasa, waktu berlalu dan matahari sudah tepat di atas kepala. Jadi, Lu Xun berhenti bermain _xiangqi_ dan mengajak Zhao Yun makan siang di lantai atas. Wajahnya sumringah sekali karena benar-benar puas bisa bermain _xiangqi_ sesudah sekian lama tidak menyentuhnya!

"WAAAAHHHHH! Inilah yang namanya menikmati hidup!" Lu Xun menyandarkan punggung di kursi tempat ia duduk. Satu hal lagi yang menambah kebahagiannya adalah restoran ini tidak sekedar menjual masakan-masakan pedas ala Shu yang sampai dijuluki _ma la_-rasa pedas yang membuat lidah jadi mati rasa. "Permainan _xiangqi_ yang seru, makan siang yang enak, segelas _dou jiang_ yang segar, dan sahabat yang baik menemani! Lengkap sudah kebahagiaanku!"

Kali ini, gantian Zhao Yun yang memasang wajah dongkol. "Yah, akulah yang sama sekali tidak menikmati. Ini sih namanya sama saja aku menemani kau bermain! Sama sekali tidak menyenangkan!" Dengusnya kesal.

Lu Xun tertawa. Tempat itu ramai dan penuh hura-hura, jadi keduanya cukup nyaman berbicara dengan suara keras. "Zhao Yun, harap kau jangan marah begitu. Aku sama sekali tidak pernah kalah kan bukan salahku? Lagipula, kalau kau mau memesan arak pun aku tidak akan banyak cing-cong."

Mata Zhao Yun melebar. "Benarkah?! Kau tidak akan banyak cing-cong?"

Lu Xun tanpa pikir dua kali langsung mengangguk. Dan dia sangat amat menyesali keputusan itu karena Zhao Yun memesan arak seolah dia sudah berbulan-bulan lamanya tidak minum. Sebenarnya itu memang tidak salah. Sejak keluar dari Kota Xiang Ke, tidak pernah setetes pun Zhao Yun minum! Tapi yahhh... tetap saja... kan tidak perlu sampai berlebihan begitu?

Sampai-sampai pada akhirnya laki-laki Wu itu terpaksa menutup hidungnya dengan kain supaya tidak mencium baunya...

"Intinya, kau boleh minum tapi tidak boleh sampai mabuk!" Seru Lu Xun tegas.

Zhao Yun, dengan muka mulai memerah, tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja. "Inilah kata-kata orang yang tidak kuat minum!" Katanya riang. "Lu Xun, Yangmei saja jauh lebih jago darimu!"

"Meimei itu anak Kaisar Sun Ce terdahulu! Beliau sangat jago minum dan saingannya hanya Jendral Gan Ning mantan bajak laut itu seorang! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menang adu minum arak dengan putrinya? Yang benar saja!" Bantah Lu Xun dengan menyolot bukan main.

Sesudah itu, mereka pergi ke meja pemilik untuk membayar makanan mereka. Seorang _xiaojie_ dengan sopan mengatakan bahwa _xiansheng_-_xiansheng_ yang tadi bermain _xiangqi_ dengan Lu Xun rupa-rupanya sudah membayar untuk makan siang kedua orang itu duluan!

"Ya sudahlah... mau bagaimana lagi?" Keluh Lu Xun.

"Anggap saja kita ditraktir." Balas Zhao Yun girang.

Baru saja mereka akan meninggalkan meja kasir itu, dilihatnya _xiaojie_ tadi bercakap-cakap dengan _xiaojie_ lainnya. Biasa... obrolan remaja putri pada umumnya.

"Oh ya? Oh ya? Benarkah?" _Xiaojie_ itu menghampiri teman-temannya yang lain. Awalnya, tentu saja kedua pemuda itu tidak tertarik, sampai mereka mendengar jawaban selanjutnya yang diutarakan.

"Benar-benar!" Kata teman-temannya yang lain bersahut-sahutan. "Katanya kalau kau mandi di tempat itu, kau akan jadi cantik sekali seperti bidadari khayangan!"

"Iya! Iya! Air dari Sungai Zhi yang mengalir di lembah Jiuzhaigou sangatlah jernih! Hei, bagaimana kalau kita coba mandi di sana? Siapa tahu kita benar-benar akan jadi cantik sungguhan?" Tanya yang lainnya.

Zhao Yun mendesah panjang saat mendengar percakapan yang terdengar benar-benar bodoh itu. "_Xiaojie_-_xiaojie_ itu benar-benar aneh... Mana bisa mandi di suatu sungai bisa jadi cantik. Yang benar saja?"

"Bukan cuma itu parahnya..." Imbuh Lu Xun sementara keduanya keluar dari kedai. "Bisa saja ada orang-orang hidung belang yang memang sengaja menyebarkan gosip itu sehingga banyak wanita yang tertipu..."

"Atau bisa saja ada _yaoguai_ yang menunggu di sana..."

Begitu mendengar ini, Lu Xun langsung menoleh ke kawannya dengan tatapan heran. "Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan _yaoguai_?"

Zhao Yun hanya mengangkat bahu sambil menjawab asal. "Soalnya, sejak ada kau, segenap kejadian aneh di bawah kaki langit ini sudah terjadi."

Tengah mereka berjalan kaki, mereka berpapasan juga dengan beberapa orang _furen_ yang sepertinya baru pulang dari pasar. Mereka saling mengerumpi sendiri, benar-benar seperti arisan berjalan! "Wah, ternyata benar ya kabar itu? Bahwa air di Jiuzhaigou(2) bisa mencerahkan kulit? Ya Tian... aku benar-benar ingin mencobanya sekarang!"

"Benar! Benar! Malah katanya nanti rambut akan jadi halus seperti sutra, kulit akan kehilangan keriput, wajah akan berseri-seri dan jadi terlihat dua puluh tahun lebih muda! Kemudian bibir dan pipi akan memerah bahkan tanpa polesan apapun!" _Furen_ yang lain ikut menimpali. Mereka kelihatan seru sekali bicara.

Dan Lu Xun serta Zhao Yun, lagi-lagi menggeleng melihat kebodohan ini.

"Ini agak gila..." Gumam si jendral sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Apa semua wanita di kota ini, tidak peduli gadis remaja atau para nyonya, hanya bisanya memikirkan kecantikan saja?"

"Sebenarnya, semua perempuan dimanapun itu akan senang kalau mereka jadi cantik, Zhao Yun. Sadarlah." Balas kawannya sambil menepuk-nepuk bahunya. "Masalah sebenarnya adalah rumor itu sendiri. Mana ada air yang membuat rambut menjadi sehalus sutra, kulit kehilangan kerput, wajah berseri-seri dan tampak lebih muda, dan bibir serta pipi jadi merah? Yang benar saja!"

Namun toh dua kali berturut-turut percakapan itu terdengar, tidak juga mereka tertarik. Nah, setiap kali mereka berjalan melewati entah gadis remaja atau nyonya atau bahkan anak kecil sekalipun, pasti semuanya membicarakan tempat bernama Jiuzhaigou itu! Lama-lama mereka jadi kesal sendiri karena seolah-olah para wanita di kota ini hanya bisa membicarakan hal itu saja!

Tengah berjalan, mereka menemukan tempat gedung perkumpulan Gaibang. Betapa kaget dan bingungnya kedua perjaka itu bahwa yang baru saja keluar dari gedung itu adalah gadis-gadis muda berpakaian mewah dan elok sekali! Ini tentu saja pemandangan yang jarang dilihat! Apa urusan gadis-gadis itu sehingga menemui gerombolan pengemis... kecuali kalau untuk meminta pertolongan?

"Mungkin gadis-gadis itu menitipkan kerjaan...?" Tanya Lu Xun sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Tanpa buang-buang waktu lagi, Zhao Yun segera menarik tangan Lu Xun. "Kita coba lihat saja, Lu Xun. Toh kita masih berpakaian Gaibang. Pasti tidak apa-apa kalau kita masuk."

Mereka berdua masuk dan menemukan seorang _jie mei_ di meja depan yang sepertinya baru saja menerima kunjungan dari gadis-gadis itu. Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun keduanya langsung bertanya apa yang dilakukan mereka tadi.

"Oh, _xiong di_, mereka memberi kerjaan untuk memeriksa Jiuzhaigou!" Kata _jie mei_ itu sambil menyodorkan selembar kertas berisi keterangan mengenai kerjaan tersebut. "Jiuzhaigou adalah lembah yang terletak di sebelah utara Kota Ba Xi ini, memanjang sampai ke kota Guan Yan. Jiuzhaogou secara literal berarti Lembah Sembilan Kota, karena dikelilingi oleh sembilan kota. Sembilan kota itu adalah Kota Xi Chong di sebelah selatan, Kota Ba Xi ini, Kota Lang Zhong, Kota Ba Zhou, Kota Nan Jiang, Kota Zi Tong, Kota Jian Ge, Kota Guang Yuan, dan Kota Xia Meng(3)."

"Hmmm..." Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun mendengarkan penjelasan tersebut dengan penuh perhatian. "Lalu, apanya yang ingin diperiksa, _jie mei_? Apa jangan-jangan ini berhubungan dengan rumor bahwa mandi di air Jiuzhaigou dapat membuat wanita jadi cantik?"

Dan terbuktilah ketakutan mereka. Dengan senyum lebar _jie mei_ itu menjawab. "Benar, _xiong di_! Mereka, dan tepatnya para gadis di tujuh kota ini, sering mendengar rumor tersebut! Tetapi sayangnya tidak ada yang berani mencobanya. Dengan gunung-gunung yang tinggi dan lembah-lembah yang curam, medan Jiuzhaigou terlalu berbahaya untuk ditempuh wanita, apalagi kalau hanya sekedar untuk mandi saja. Belum lagi kalau ternyata di sana ada orang jahat yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kalau mereka tengah mandi." Jelasnya panjang lebar. "Karena itulah, _xiong di_! Mereka meminta para Gaibang untuk memeriksanya. Sayangnya, tidak ada yang mau..."

Kedua Gaibang bohongan itu mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "Kenapa?"

"Karena Gaibang yang laki-laki tentu saja tidak tertarik dengan misi yang terdengar bodoh seperti ini..." _Jie mei_ itu mendesah panjang. Sebenarnya memang bagi Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun sendiri, ini adalah misi Gaibang terbodoh yang pernah mereka dengar. "Sementara Gaibang yang wanita, termasuk aku, juga takut untuk menjalankannya. Soalnya, kami para gadis kalau sudah terlanjur buka baju, berada dalam keadaan yang rentan sekali dan tidak bisa melawan, kan(4)?"

Lagi-lagi Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa mengangguk paham. "Kalau begitu..." Imbuh Zhao Yun. "Tidak perlu mandi. Cukup datang saja dan mengecek keadaannya, kan?"

"Tidak begitu, Zhao Yun." Lu Xun menggeleng. "Kalau misalkan benar ada orang jahat menanti, mereka pasti akan bersembunyi dan tidak mau menampakkan diri sebelum para sasarannya mulai mandi, kan?"

"Benar juga..."

Barulah sesudah itu, _jie mei_ itu memohon kepada mereka. "Karena itu, _xiong di_! Kalau kau tidak keberatan, tolong ambil misi ini! Aku juga sebenarnya sangat berharap ada yang mau mengeceknya! Siapa tahu tempat itu benar-benar terbukti bisa membuat wanita jadi cantik!"

Kontan Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun berusaha menolak sehalus mungkin. Betapa kagetnya mereka! Bahkan seorang gadis Gaibang yang biasanya tidak peduli penampilan pun bahkan kini tertarik dengan tempat itu! Dengan perasaan heran, bingung, kesal, bertanya-tanya, dan sedikit kedongkolan, mereka keluar dari tempat itu. Matahari sudah mulai condong agak ke barat saat mereka keluar.

"Lu Xun. Aku sungguh tidak bisa memahami para gadis..." Gumam Zhao Yun.

"Yang jelas satu hal, Zhao Yun." Lu Xun berusaha menghibur diri sembari mereka kembali ke penginapan tempat mereka tidur. Kawan-kawan mereka pasti sudah menunggu kepulangan mereka. "Aku yakin empat gadis yang bersama-sama dengan kita tidak akan peduli dengan hal-hal seperti ini. Yangmei yang pemalas itu tidak mungkin mau susah-susah ke Jiuzhaigou hanya untuk menjadi cantik. Zhou Ying memang sejak awal sudah cantik. Hui Ying seorang jendral terhormat, pasti tidak akan begitu peduli dengan kecantikan. Apalagi Xu Yin, dengan pikirannya yang tajam tidak mungkin tertipu rumor sebodoh ini. Ya, kan?"

Sayangnya, omongan Lu Xun itu terlalu optimis. Soalnya, begitu mereka sampai di penginapan, mereka sudah disambut keempat guniang itu dengan wajah sumringah bukan buatan!

"Lu Xun! LU XUN! LU XUUUUUUNNNN!" Teriak Yangmei kuat-kuat begitu Lu Xun membuka pintu penginapan. "Kau tahu? Di sekitar sini ada lembah bernama Jiuzhaigou! Orang-orang bilang kalau para wanita mandi di sana, mereka akan jadi cantik bak bidadari turun dari khayangan! Hebat, kan? Hebat, kan? Aku benar-benar ingin sekali ke sanaaaaaa...!"

Langsung bahu laki-laki Wu itu merosot.

Zhao Yun juga cuma bisa menepuk jidat sendiri. "Yangmei, kau jangan kekanak-kanakan begitu! Kau ini juga terlalu mudah tertipu! Lihat Zhou Ying, sama sekali tidak peduli dengan hal-hal tidak penting seperti itu!" Katanya mengomeli si putri Wu sambil menunjuk Zhou Ying.

"Nggg... Zhao Yun," gadis yang disebut-sebut segera menimpali. "Sebenarnya... aku juga sama tertariknya dengan Meimei. Entah sudah berapa bulan kita menempuh perjalanan berat dan sama sekali tidak merawat diri. Mumpung kita ada di sini, sekalian saja kami pergi di sana dan mandi."

Ini seperti menjadi hari kiamat bagi dua lelaki itu.

"T-t-t-tapi...!" Masih saja si jendral mencoba meyakinkan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying. "Lihat Hui Ying dan Xu Yin! Hei, kalian berdua sama sekali tidak sedikit pun tertarik dengan itu, kan?" Tanya Zhao Yun harap-harap cemas.

Hui Ying, dengan kedua telapak tangan di belakang kepala, menjawab dengan santai. "Sebenarnya sejak aku ditugaskan di Kota Yong An, aku juga tidak pernah merawat diri sangking sibuknya. Keadaanku sama parahnya dengan Yangmei dan Zhou Ying." Katanya. "Aku cukup tertarik dengan tempat bernama Jiuzhaigou itu. Kurasa tidak ada salahnya kita pergi ke sana, kan?"

"Setuju." Xu Yin mengangguk. Harapan terakhir dua perjaka itu rupanya turut memihak pada para _guniang_. "Daerah ini cukup jauh dan tidak mungkin bisa sering-sering kita kunjungi kalau tidak benar-benar kurang kerjaan. Jadi, mumpung ada di sini, sekalian saja kita coba! Kalau kita tidak mencoba sama sekali, nanti kita akan benar-benar menyesal!" Jelasnya panjang lebar, dengan demikian menutup segala pembelaan dari pihak para gadis.

Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun? Kasihan mereka... keduanya sampai mati kata sendiri.

"Hei, dengar..." Kali ini, Lu Xun-lah yang angkat suara. "... bisa saja ada orang jahat yang sengaja menyebar-nyebar rumor seperti ini untuk menipu kalian. Kalau sampai kalian benar-benar datang ke sana dan mandi, kemudian barulah orang-orang itu menyerang, entah celaka apa yang akan menimpa kalian!"

Tentusa saja si putri Wu yang bandel itu tidak terima. "Lu Xun! Kau ini bagaimana, sih?! Kok bisa-bisanya kau berprasangka buruk begini?"

"Aku ini bukannya berprasangka buruk! Aku waspada!"

Mulailah percekcokkan itu dimulai. Awalnya hanya Lu Xun dan Yangmei saja. Namun pada akhirnya Zhou Ying dan Zhao Yun pun terlibat! Hui Ying dan Xu Yin, seolah-olah menonton drama keluarga, sesekali menimpali tetapi tidak berani ikut campur terlalu jauh. Yang paling kasihan adalah Rui Huo yang ditinggal seorang diri melongo tanpa mengerti apa-apa.

Akhirnya, tidak tahan lagi, Rui Huo menyeletuk sangking kesal karena tidak dihiraukan. "Daripada sulit-sulit, bagaimana kalau tempat Jiu apa itu namanya diperiksa saja?"

Seketika keenam orang itu berhenti beradu mulut.

"Sebenarnya bukan usul yang jelek kalau tidak malas..." Gumam Zhao Yun.

"Tidak juga." Sahut Lu Xun cepat. "Kalau yang memeriksa perempuan dan memang ada orang jahat di sana, mereka pasti tidak akan bertindak sampai dia mulai mandi dan lengah. Sebaliknya, kalau yang memeriksa adalah laki-laki, bahkan jika dia mandi pun, tentu orang-orang jahat ini tidak akan keluar. Kalau sudah begini, bagaimana cara memeriksanya?" Ia mengeluh dengan helaan nafas panjang.

"Aku yang akan memeriksa!" Dengan dada membusung, Yangmei berseru heroik bukan buatan. "Aku akan buka baju dan mandi supaya mereka terpancing! Lalu begitu mereka datang, aku akan langsung menghabisi mereka. MWAHAHAHAHAHA!" Tapi, daripada disebut heroik, dia lebih tepat disebut tokoh jahat atau biang keroknya...

Bukan main lagi khawatirnya Lu Xun. "Yang benar saja! Kau ini jangan bicara sembarangan!" Teriaknya. "Kalau sampai ada apa-apa denganmu, aku bisa benar-benar mati!"

"Benar! Benar! Cara seperti itu tidak bisa digunakan!" Imbuh Zhao Yun membela kawannya. "Kalian para gadis bisa saja bilang begitu gampang! Tapi kalau sudah benar-benar mulai tidak pakai apa-apa, baru kalian jadi rentan dan panik sekali. Ya, kan?"

Sebenarnya, apa yang dikatakan Zhao Yun itu tidak salah. Apa yang membuat kadang petarung wanita lebih lemah dari pria bukanlah karena kekuatan fisik mereka, tetapi kadang-kadang karena masalah penutup tubuh. Jika pakaian seorang petarung pria sampai robek sana-sini, dia tetap bisa melanjutkan pertarungannya. Tetapi wanita? Robek sedikit saja bisa-bisa mereka akan menyerah tanpa syarat(4).

Hui Ying dan Xu Yin sebagai petarung yang lebih profesional mengangguk setuju. "Omongan Zhao Yun ada benarnya..."

"T-t-tapi...!" Masih saja putri Wu itu dengan tidak terima membantah. "Sekarang bagaimana? Tidak ada yang bisa memeriksa tempat itu, dong...?"

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan. Jadi, inilah penyebab kenapa sampai terakhir tidak ada Gaibang yang bersedia menerima misi tersebut...

Zhou Ying terlihat berpikir keras. "Sebenarnya bisa saja cara Yangmei memancing orang-orang jahat keluar digunakan..." Gumamnya perlahan.

"Bagaimana? Bagaimana?"

"Kalau ada seorang laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan."

Setidak-tidaknya, Lu Xun sudah tahu kemana ini akan bermuara. Dan jadilah perkataan Zhou Ying itu kiamat telak baginya ketika semua mata memandangnya. Panik, kesal, marah, dan enggan, laki-laki Wu itu langsung berteriak bak ayam akan dipotong dan dimasak. "Jangan! Jangan! Aku tidak mau! Pokoknya aku menolak berpakaian wanita dan pergi Jiuzhaigou!"

Kalau ada satu orang yang sangat mengenal titik lemah Lu Xun, dan sekaligus adalah titik lemah itu sendiri, itu adalah Yangmei. Jadi, gadis itu segera memasang muka memelas seperti anak anjing yang tidak diberi makan seminggu, kemudian merengek-rengek.

"Lu Xun... ayolah..."

Dan benarlah itu. Lu Xun mulai goyah keyakinannya.

Tetapi syukurlah. Tiba-tiba saja seseorang memegang bahu Yangmei dan berkata dengan tegas. "Lu Xun tidak akan memakai baju wanita lagi!"

Orang itu tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Zhao Yun.

"Kenapa, Zhao Yun?!" Teriak Yangmei nyaris histeris.

Lu Xun pasti akan berterima kasih sehabis-habisnya pada Zhao Yun, kalau tidak terlebih dahulu mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak masuk akal dari jendral itu.

"Sudah tidak seru lagi kalau Lu Xun jadi perempuan. Dia terlalu sering, sih!" Tentu saja kalimat itu membuat mata Hui Ying, Xu Yin, dan Rui Huo yang tidak tahu apa-apa langsung melebar. Nyaris saja bola mata mereka keluar dari kelopaknya! Akhirnya terkuaklah sudah rahasia yang Lu Xun pendam selama ini gara-gara mulut besar Zhao Yun. "Dan lagi, kalau Lu Xun jadi perempuan dan pergi ke Jiuzhaigou seorang diri, lalu berhasil mengalahkan bandit-bandit itu seorang diri, maka dia lagi-lagi akan jadi pahlawan tunggal! Selama ini Lu Xun, gara-gara dia adalah Phoenix, sudah terlalu sering jadi pahlawan tunggal! Benar-benar membosankan, kan?" Ia menceramahi Yangmei dengan jawaban yang sangat tidak terduga-duga. Yangmei pikir Zhao Yun akan mengatakan hal-hal persahabatan seperti 'Yangmei, kau harus memikirkan perasaan Lu Xun' atau 'Yangmei, kau harus sadar bahwa Lu Xun sudah sangat menyayangimu tanpa perlu kau jadi cantik'. Inilah yang membuat putri Wu itu diam seribu bahasa.

Di tengah gelak tawa ketiga kawan baru itu, Yangmei mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya sangking bingung. "Jadi kau...?"

"Ya!" Zhao Yun mengangguk. "Aku yang akan memeriksa tempat itu dengan menyamar jadi wanita!"

Hening...

Hening lama sekali. Tawa ketiga orang itu juga sudah padam sangking mendengar kalimat Zhao Yun yang bukan main abalnya. Mereka bertanya-tanya apakah telinga mereka ada gangguan atau tidak. Tetapi rupanya keenam orang itu dengan jelas mendengar jendral Shu yang gagah berani itu benar-benar mengatakannya. Kasihan mereka, tidak tahu harus marah atau menangis atau protes atau tertawa.

Lu Xun berdehem, berusaha memperbaiki suasana yang sangat janggal berkenaan dengan seruan kelewat gagah berani seorang Zhao Yun. "Jadi... biar kuperjelas." Tanyanya dengan nada datar. "... kau bersedia memakai baju wanita dan pergi ke Jiuzhaigou, hanya supaya aku tidak menjadi pahlawan tunggal lagi?"

Tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Zhao Yun mengangguk mantap.

"Kau memang kelainan..." Komentar Lu Xun sangking takjub. Ia tidak menyangka bahwa di dunia ini ada laki-laki yang rela memakai baju wanita. Lebih-lebih lagi hanya agar orang lain tidak menjadi pahlawan tunggal. Dan lebih tidak disangka lagi, bahwa orang itu adalah kawannya sendiri. "Ya sudahlah... selamat berjuang, Zhao Yun. Aku tidur dulu dan semoga berhasil..."

Sayangnya begitu Lu Xun berbalik pergi, kerah bajunya sudah ditarik Zhao Yun.

"Kau juga harus ikut denganku, Lu Xun!" Teriaknya ngotot dan membalikkan Lu Xun ke arahnya.

"Kenapa?! Bukannya kau ingin jadi pahlawan tunggal?!" Tanya Lu Xun sengit.

"Aku tidak pernah bilang aku ingin jadi pahlawan tunggal! Aku cuma bilang bahwa aku bosan melihatmu jadi pahlawan tunggal! Mengerti?"

Tentu saja Lu Xun sudah enggan terlibat dalam hal-hal tidak berguna seperti ini. Dilepaskannya tangan Zhao Yun darinya sebelum melenggang kangkung dengan santainya menuju ke kamarnya.

"Wah... celaka... Lu Xun tidak mau ikut..." Gumam Zhou Ying dengan satu jari di bibir.

"Hmmm... sebenarnya kalau tidak ada Lu Xun, aku jadi khawatir apa aku sendiri akan berhasil atau tidak..." Imbuh si jendral yang sudah mengajukan diri.

Yangmei hanya tersenyum ponggah saja. Dia berbisik kepada keduanya. "Tenang... aku tahu bagaimana caranya supaya Lu Xun ikut." Dan dengan demikian, putri Wu itu berteriak sekuat-kuatnya pada kekasihnya yang sudah hampir masuk ke kamarnya. "LU XUUUUUUUNNNNN! ZHAO YUN BERJANJI BAHWA KALAU KAU IKUT DENGANNYA, DIA SELAMANYA TIDAK AKAN MINUM ARAK LAGI!"

Seketika gerakan laki-laki Wu itu berhenti...

... dan dengan cepatnya dia kembali pada kawan-kawannya. Jelas semua mata takjub memandangnya.

"Benarkah...?!" Tanya Lu Xun dengan mata berbinar-binar.

"T-ti...!" Jendral Shu itu siap untuk mengatakan 'tidak' seandainya Yangmei tidak terlebih dahulu menginjak kakinya kuat-kuat.

"Iya! Zhao Yun bilang begitu! Nah, sekarang kau akan benar-benar bersedia, kan?" Tanya Yangmei dengan tangan terlipat.

Lu Xun, dengan polosnya mengangguk kuat-kuat. "Iya! Iya! Aku bersedia!"

Karena itulah mereka segera pergi ke tepat perkumpulan Gaibang bertemu dengan si _jie mei_ untuk mengambil misi tersebut. Rupanya tetap saja tidak ada yang mengambilnya. Si _jie mei_ bukan main senang dan menyatakan terima kasih yang sebesar-besarnya pada Zhao Yun dan Lu Xun. Namun begitu ia bertanya taktik mereka untuk memancing si orang-orang jahat, mereka tidak mengatakan apapun sangking malu dengan cara itu. Seheroik-heroiknya mereka, dan khususnya dalam hal ini Zhao Yun, mereka cukup waras untuk tidak membocorkan hal memalukan ini pada siapapun.

Barulah sesudah itu keduanya kembali ke penginapan untuk bersiap-siap. Ternyata ada untungnya juga keempat gadis itu banyak membeli di Kota Sui Ding. Awalnya kedua perjaka ini cuma mengkritik dalam hati kenapa membeli baju sebanyak ini. Namun sekarang merekalah yang pertama kali mengobok-obok persediaan pakaian para _guniang_ itu demi mencari baju yang sesuai dengan mereka.

"Selain aku dan Zhao Yun, tidak ada yang boleh masuk!"

Begitulah kata Lu Xun sebelum ia membanting pintu. Pasti karena masih terkenang peristiwa segala kegilaan ketika ia pura-pura menyamar menjadi putri Wu demi menghadap pada Ibusuri Shu.

"Ingat. Pokoknya, pilih baju yang banyak kainnya dan sangat tertutup." Sahut Lu Xun sok tahu.

"Aku juga tahu. Diamlah."

Tentu saja dua manusia nekad itu tidak menemukan baju yang sesuai keinginan mereka. Pada akhirnya, yang mereka lakukan adalah mencampur-campur semua baju, mengambil kain dari baju ini dan baju itu, kerudung dari baju ini dan baju itu, selendang dari baju ini dan baju itu, semuanya dicampur-campur jadi satu! Masalah yang cukup berat bagi Zhao Yun adalah masalah tinggi tubuhnya yang normal untuk laki-laki tetapi cukup abnormal untuk perempuan, dan inilah yang membuat Lu Xung sangsi.

"Kau dengan tubuhmu yang tinggi itu sangat tidak meyakinkan..." Komentarnya.

"Ah, kau hanya iri karena aku jauh lebih tinggi darimu." Balas jendral itu dengan santai sambil membuka ikatan rambutnya yang panjang. Bukan main dongkolnya Lu Xun mendengar ini. "Lagipula, gadis-gadis Shu memang lumayan tinggi. Lihat saja Yan Lu."

"Begitu?" Hanya balasan cuek itu saja yang ia dengar.

"Oh, dan sejujurnya Lu Xun, kau sendiri bahkan lebih pendek dari _jiejie_-ku..."

Sebenarnya, meski memang sangat tinggi, rambut Zhao Yun yang panjang dan berwarna hitam legam itu cukup mendukung penampilannya. Justru Lu Xun-lah yang sekarang jadi sangsi karena penampilannya sendiri. Rambutnya yang sependek itu agak bisa meragukan siapapun, kan?

"Daripada sibuk mencampuri urusan tinggi badanku, lebih baik kau pikirkan rambutmu, Lu Xun..."

Lu Xun mengangkat bahu. "Rambut Meimei juga pendek, kok. Tidak masalah!"

Betapa inginnya Zhao Yun mengucapkan kalimat seperti 'Yangmei itu sudah setengah laki-laki' atau 'Yangmei itu dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun tidak kelihatan perempuannya sama sekali!' Tapi tentu saja Zhao Yun tahu apa akibatnya kalau berani berkata-kata seperti ini. Orang yang sedang ia ajak bicara tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah kekasih Yangmei sendiri, kan?

Segala kengerian pakaian wanita dan hiasan kepala telah berlalu dengan cukup aman. Mulailah kengerian yang sebenarnya untuk mereka berdua.

Bedak, pemerah bibir, dan alat-alat pemoles wajah lainnya.

Zhao Yun mengambil sebuah wadah bedak, membalik-balikkannya, dan melihat Lu Xun sejenak. "Kurasa kau tidak perlu merias diri lagi, Lu Xun. Kau sudah cukup mirip perempuan."

Entah kata-kata itu harus ditafsir sebagai ejekan atau pujian...

Lu Xun mendengus kuat-kuat, kemudian menjatuhkan dirinya di atas sebuah kursi. Dari bahu sampai ujung kakinya ia serasa mau pingsan saja! Bukan hanya memakai pakaian wanita rumitnya setengah mati, tetapi juga kain-kain yang bertumpuk-tumpuk itu membuatnya keberatan sendiri! Ia memandang dirinya sambil merutuki nasib. Karena Lu Xun hanya ayal-ayalan saja, maka dia menolak mati-matian menggunakan kain untuk mengganjal dadanya. Jadi, demi menutupinya, ia mengenakan _yi_-pakaian dalam berwarna putih yang sangat panjang. Entah siapa yang memilikinya. Kemudian di luarnya ia mengenakan sebuah _daxiushan_-jubah luar dengan lengan yang luar biasa lebar berwarna merah cerah. Entah siapa juga yang memilikinya. Tetapi yang paling aneh adalah _banbi_ abu-abu bergradasi putih yang dikenakannya. _Banbi_ adalah sejenis rok yang sangat panjang dan dipakai di pinggang. Tetapi demi menutupi dadanya yang datar, Lu Xun mengikatkannya di dadanya, dan di luar _daxiushan_-jubah luarnya pula! Benar-benar tidak biasa sekali! Dan keanehan kedua adalah warna-warna yang dikenakannya. Merah dicampur putih dan abu-abu, serasa memakai pakaian untuk _Chun Jie_-Festival Tahun Baru dan pakaian perkabungan bersamaan...

Kenapa juga hal ini harus menimpanya sekali lagi?

"Kau tidak perlu merutuki diri, Lu Xun. Penampilanmu sudah sangat luar biasa sekali!" Zhao Yun mengacungkan satu jempol.

Gantian Lu Xun memandanginya. Sebenarnya, penampilan Zhao Yun jauh lebih baik karena sangat-sangat totalitas sekali. Jendral Shu yang tengah menyamar jadi wanita itu benar-benar memakai pakaian dengan tata cara yang sebenarnya. Dari atas sampai ke bawah, bajunya berwarna putih. Demi menyamarkan postur dan tinggi tubuhnya yang sangat tidak perempuan sekali, Zhao Yun memakai _daxiushan_-jubah luar yang sangat lebar. Sebuah selendang ia kenakan di bahunya. Barulah di dalamnya ia mengenakan _yi_-pakaian dalam dengan sebuah sabuk kain lebar diikatkan di pinggangnya(5). Berani taruhan siapapun yang membeli pakaian ini pasti adalah untuk pesta. Pakaian itu terlalu mewah untuk rakyat jelata dan lebih cocok untuk gadis-gadis bangsawan!

Zhao Yun menghela nafas panjang. "Hei, Lu Xun..." Kali ini, kawannya menoleh dengan alis terangkat karena bingung. Zhao Yun tidak berbicara dengan suara bercanda lagi. Kali ini dia serius dengan sedikit rasa melankoli. "Kau tahu? Aku hanya ingin Zhou Ying merasa senang. Jujur saja, aku tidak mengerti apa-apa tentang wanita. Tapi saat kau bilang semua gadis dimanapun ingin cantik, kupikir... Zhou Ying benar-benar ingin pergi ke Jiuzhaigou..."

Kali ini Lu Xun tidak mengatakan apapun selain mendengarkan kata-kata yang tulus dari sahabatnya. Ditatapnya matanya dalam-dalam.

Jendral Shu itu tersenyum sambil memandang ke langit-langit dan berbicara, lebih kepada dirinya sendiri. "Makanya aku ingin bersimpati dengan perasaannya. Dan..." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Kalau aku tidak bersedia melakukan ini, bagaimana dia bisa tahu kalau aku benar-benar peduli perasaannya?"

Lu Xun tak putus-putusnya menatap Zhao Yun. Perlahan sebuah senyum juga muncul di bibirnya. Sungguh tidak disangka-sangka bahwa sesudah itu Lu Xun tertawa kecil. Hanya tawa ringan saja.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Zhao Yun bingung.

"Tidak... kau berpakaian seperti itu dan tersenyum..." Gumamnya sebagai jawaban. "... entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pada _jiejie_-mu. Ternyata kau benar-benar mirip dengan _jiejie_-mu kalau tersenyum, ya?"

Seketika Zhao Yun mati kata.

Lu Xun berdiri dari kursi tempat ia duduk. "Sini, biar kubantu." Diambilnya sisir dan segala hiasan kepala. Rambut Zhao Yun yang pajang dan tebal itu dikepangnya menjadi satu kepangan di belakang, seperti rambut kakak perempuannya. Setelah selesai dengan rambut, mulailah Lu Xun beraksi dengan segala alat-alat perias wajah itu, meskipun benda-benda itu terasa luar biasa asing di tangannya.

"Kau jangan pasang tampang kaku begitu terus. Pekerjaanku akan makin sulit!" Keluh Lu Xun gara-gara sahabatnya itu, yang memang ekspresinya sangat laki-laki sekali. Sebenarnya itu hal yang wajar kalau semisalkan mereka tidak sedang menyamar jadi perempuan.

"Tapi tampangku memang seperti ini!" Sergah Zhao Yun.

"Tadi kau bisa tersenyum sampai-sampai begitu miripnya dengan _jiejie_-mu!"

Akhirnya, berkat usaha keras dari seorang Lu Xun yang meski tidak pernah menyentuh peralatan rias sekalipun tetapi mati-matian berjuang, ditambah dengan Zhao Yun yang juga sama mati-matiannya berjuang untuk melembutkan ekspresi wajahnya, akhirnya sukseslah keduanya. Zhao Yun bercermin sejenak sambil mengamat-amati wajahnya yang jauh berbeda sekali.

"Hmmm... tetapi tidak bisa secantik Lu Xun, ya..."

Sekali lagi Lu Xun bingung, entah harus memperlakukan kalimat itu sebagai pujian atau ejekan.

"Tidak masalah. Kau sudah cukup mirip _jiejie_-mu, kok. Asal tidak mengeluarkan suara, tidak ada yang menyangka kau adalah laki-laki." Celetuk Lu Xun sambil mengambil selembar kain panjang dan mengerudungi kepalanya dengan kain itu guna menutupi rambutnya yang pendek.

Dengan demikian, selesailah persiapan mereka yang cukup pas-pasan tetapi penuh perjuangan itu. Sekarang saatnya mereka keluar dari kamar, kan? Tapi, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun tahu bahwa bodoh sekali untuk keluar seperti itu. Kelima orang itu sih tidak apa-apa, tetapi apa kata orang nanti? Ditambah lagi, mereka tidak lupa membawa senjata masing-masing.

Zhao Yun memberikan Lu Xun kedua pedangnya. "Nih, pakai saja."

"Aku kan sudah memberikannya padamu?" Tanyanya balik.

"Lalu kau mau pakai tongkat kayu _fang zhi bai_ mu itu? Kau cuma menggunakan itu kalau berhadapan dengan para _shifu FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang atau prajurit-prajurit Shu, kan?" Balas Zhao Yun cepat. "Atau kau mau membawa-bawa kainku? Dengar. Kalau ternyata gerombolan orang itu banyak, maka kain itu sama sekali tidak akan berguna!"

Lu Xun mengangguk paham. Pada akhirnya, ia mengambil kedua pedangnya. Baik Lu Xun maupun Zhao Yun sama-sama membungkus senjatanya masing-masing dengan selembar kain dan mengikatkannya. Kalau orang-orang melihat, tidak ada yang curiga bahwa itu adalah senjata. Paling-paling mereka hanya menyangka bahwa ini adalah kedua gadis yang membawa entah _guqin_ dan _erhu_.

"Sebenarnya mudah saja..." Lu Xun membuka jendela kamarnya sambil menunjuk ke atas. "Zhao Yun, meskipun pakai baju seperti itu, kau masih tetap bisa menggunakan ilmu meringankan tubuh, kan?"

Dengan wajah jumawa kawannya mengangguk. "Tentu saja! Kau kira hanya karena berpenampilan perempuan, maka aku akan kehilangan kemampuanku? Yang benar saja!" Seolah teringat sesuatu, Zhao Yun mengambil kain sekenanya dari tempat itu dan menulis. "Sebentar, ya..."

Jadilah kedua orang itu, dengan ilmu meringankan tubuh, melompat keluar dari jendela dan naik ke atas atap. Barulah dari atap itu mereka melompat dari satu atap ke atap lainnya menuju ke keluar gerbang kota tempat kuda-kuda mereka ditambatkan. Para penjaga kota awalnya hendak mencegat mereka. Tetapi sesudah melihat bahwa kedua orang ini hanyalah gadis-gadis yang tidak berbahaya, mereka mengizinkan keduanya keluar.

Dari sana, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun memacu kuda mereka menuju ke Jiuzhaigou.

"Huo Li, tumben sekali kau jadi penurut..." Gumam Lu Xun cari gara-gara pada kudanya sementara mereka masih melintasi padang.

Tetapi kuda binal itu tak kalah pandai bersilat lidah. "Oh! Jadi ini kau, tuan? Kupikir bidadari siapa baru turun dari khayangan dan menunggangiku. Makanya aku aku jadi bersemangat sekali!"

Betapa setengah matinya Lu Xun harus menahan diri dari membacok kudanya saat itu juga...

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

"Lu Xun, Zhao Yun, KELUAR KALIAAAAAAANNNNN!"

Keempat gadis yang sedang tengah bersemangat itu, seperti pada pagi hari, keluar dari kamarnya. Kali ini alasannya berbeda. Mereka sudah tidak sabar melihat dua laki-laki terpandang itu berpakaian wanita. Pasti akan sangat lucu sekali!

Tapi lagi-lagi, mereka harus kecewa. Lagi-lagi kamar itu kosong dengan hanya secarik surat tertinggal di atas tumpukan-tumpukan baju yang sudah tak karuan dengan bunyi seperti ini,

'_Selamat sore, teman-teman! Tidak disangka-sangka ternyata kami berdua cocok sekali pakai baju wanita, sampai-sampai kami tidak mau menunjukkannya pada kalian! Oh iya... maaf karena membuat segenap barang belanjaan kalian jadi kapal pecah!'_

Dan begitulah sepanjang malam keempat gadis itu harus merapikan pakaian-pakaian mereka sambil mengomel...

* * *

><p>(1) Ato bahasa kerennya: "Shopping" (hayo yang cewek2 suka shopping juga, kan?)<p>

(2) Jiuzhaigou (九寨沟) tuh salah satu tempat wisata alam di China yang terkenal karena keindahannya. Saya pernah ke sana lho pas saya ke Cheng Du taon lalu~ Tempatnya SUMPAH ASLI SEASLI-ASLI-ASLI-ASLInya bagus BUAAANNNGGGEEEETTTTZZZZ~ kalo nggak percaya, sodara silahkan cari di mbah Google tentang Jiuzhaigou dan liat gambarnya. Gillllaaaaaa... tempat ini terlalu keren untuk dilupakan~ makanya saya masukkan ke chap ini~ dan pas di sana saya sempat baca juga salah satu danau yang bisa bikin cewe jadi cantik...

(3) Info ngaco. Benernya saya nggak tau pasti apakah di zaman 3 Kingdoms tempat ini ada ato nggak, dan dimana tepatnya tempat ini berada. Pas saya cocok2in sama petanya 3 Kingdoms, ternyata ya di sini nih. Wkwkwkw...

(4) Kalo anda terlalu innocent untuk ngerti ini, baca di Tvttropes "Defeat by Modesty"

(5) Kalo sodara agak bingung dengan penampilan Zhao Yun, saya benernya agak terinspirasi dari salah satu boneka Barbie 'Empress of the Golden Blossom Barbie' (eh, ini bukan berarti saya penggemar Barbie, ya...) Tapi ya tentu aja nggak sealay itu...

Akhirnya Zhao Yun pun kena troll. Lagian, komen Zhao Yun itu benernya apa yang ada di kepala saya. Jujur, saya bosen juga ngeliat di FF saya ini, termasuk FF dan fanart lainnya, selalu Lu Xun yang jadi cewe. Dan di FF saya ini, saya juga jadi bosen karena Lu Xun selalu jadi pahlawan tunggal terus... wewww...

Wokey~ sekian untuk chapter hari ini~ updatenya minggu depan hari seperti biasa, yaaaa... _Zai jian_!


	92. Unity and Diversity

Bentar... saya mau _kowtow_ sejuta kali dulu...

Entah udah berapa kali saya di PM (ato tepatnya: dipisuh-pisuh) gara-gara saya nggak ngelanjutin cerita ini... Tapi, well, ini bukannya saya membela diri, kok. Saya sadar saya emang salah... *nangis gerung-gerung sambil mandi kembang tujuh rupa* saya bahkan sudah yakin bener nih para readers udah pada meninggalkan fanfic ini... Ya sudahlah... yang mau baca ya silahkan, yang nggak ya silahkan...

Well, saya ngerti kok sodara sudah nggak mau berlama-lama baca _excuse_ saya. Tapi saya kasih tau aja _in case_ sodara bingung kenapa kok saya selama hampir setaon nggak update nih fanfic...

Intinya, sesudah update saya yang terakhir itu, saya mengalami nasib yang hampir mirip dengan Guan Xing di fanfic ini (bukan Guan Xing di DW...) Basically, saya pergi ke suatu tempat yang mirip _FengHuang Xian-_Kota FengHuang buat belajar... sama kayak Guan Xing getu~ Nahhh... itulah yang menyebabkan saya sampe bualan Januari tahun ini nggak bisa menulis apapun.

Trus, selama masa enam bulan penuh penderitaan itu kan saya jadi lupa tentang cerita ini. Mulailah saya harus baca dari awal lagi (dan saya kaget juga betapa nganggurnya saya dulu sehingga bisa nulis fanfic sepanjang ini...) Mana lagi, saya udah lupa apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Maka mulailah saya harus mengulang lagi perencanaan saya dari awal. Sehingga... yahhh... begitulah...

Inilah alasan yang menyebabkan lama banget saya nggak update.

Wokey, deh~ kita lanjut aja. Chapter terakhir masih chapter ringan dengan ending nggak jelas, kan? Ini lanjutannya~

Dan... persiapkan diri sodara soalnya inilah chapter ringan yang terakhir. Abis ini, makin lama cerita ini akan makin berat...

**WARNING:** Sebenernya saya cepat-cepat nulis ini. Jadi saya nggak sempat baca ulang untuk memperbaiki yang salah-salah. Jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada typo dan sebagainya...

So, _happy reading_~

* * *

><p>Baru kali ini mereka berdua melihat pemandangan seindah ini...<p>

Jiuzhaigou... tempat itu adalah seperti jalan penghubung antara langit dan bumi. Dan tidak bisa tidak, mereka memperlambat laju kuda untuk menikmati pandangan, takjub akan keindahan alam yang tiada duanya. Mereka sering mendengar bahwa Shu terkenal makmur dengan keindahan alam yang luar biasa. Namun kali inilah mereka benar-benar melihatnya dengan mata kepala sendiri dan memaknainya.

Di tengah-tengah lembah itu adalah aliran Sungai Zhi yang tenang. Begitu jernihnya air itu, sampai-sampai mereka bisa melihat setiap kerikil dan tanaman air kecil di dasar sungai, bercampur dengan pantulan pohon-pohon dan langit berbintang. Kain sutra atau lukisan manakah yang dapat mengalahkan keindahan aliran air ini? Mulai dari atas deretan-deretan gunung yang tinggi sampai ke tepian sungai, tumbuh pepohonan yang rindang. Pohon-pohon itu adalah pohon _tieshan_ yang batangnya memberikan harum semerbak menenangkan. Bercampur dengan pohon-pohon _tieshan_ itu adalah pohon _dao_ yang berbunga pada musim semi ini. Di bawah cahaya bulan, seolah-olah bunga-bunga berwarna merah muda lembut itu bercahaya.

Benar-benar... tempat yang indahnya tidak bisa dijelaskan keindahannya dengan bahasa manusia.

Mereka melewati air terjun yang dengan terasnya menghantam sungai di bawahnya. Percikan-percikan air membasahi wajah mereka. Langkah demi langkah mereka lanjutkan, kini mereka menemukan sebuah danau yang dinamakan _Wucaichi_-Danau Lima Warna. Danau ini merupakan danau yang terkecil dibandingkan danau lainnya. Tetapi pada saat yang sama memiliki warna yang paling kaya. Danau itu bagikan zamrud yang tertanam di tengah lembah. Birunya danau tersebut seolah masuk sampai ke titik terdalam mata mereka, tetapi campuran warna lain dari pantulan pohon, cahaya bulan, dan bebatuan di dasarnya membuatnya pantas dinamakan _Wucaichi_-Danau Lima Warna.

Gunung, lembah, pepohonan, dan air terjun... semuanya lengkap ada di sini. Untuk sesaat, mereka seperti melupakan tujuan kedatangan mereka dan apa yang tengah mereka kenakan sekarang. Berjalan-jalan seperti ini dapat membuat siapapun lupa segala sesuatu!

"Indah sekali..." Lu Xun mendesah panjang dalam kekagumannya.

Ucapan yang tiba-tiba itu membuat Zhao Yun menoleh. Dilihatnya sahabatnya yang tidak bisa menahan rasa takjub terhadap tempat itu. Dan untuknya sendiri... entah kenapa ia justru menjadi sedih saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Sang alam tengah menyanyikan lagu sambutan kepada Sang Phoenix. Tetapi ia tidak akan bisa menyanyikannya. Bukan karena ia bisu, tetapi ia tidak tahu lagu itu. Ia hanya bisa menyanyikan lagu yang berbeda...

Sampai lama berjalan, barulah mereka berhenti.

"Ini adalah _Changhai_-Danau Panjang. Danau ini adalah yang terpanjang dan yang terdalam." Jelas Zhao Yun. "Kurasa tempat inilah yang paling memungkinkan untuk orang bisa mandi..."

Lu Xun menoleh. "Kok bisa?"

"Kau tidak dengar penjelasan _jie mei_ di gedung perkumpulan Gaibang tadi?" Zhao Yun balik bertanya. "Danau ini tidak memiliki arus sama sekali karena tidak ada masuk keluarnya. Air yang didapatkan adalah dari lelehan salju di gunung-gunung sekitarnya. Sekarang adalah musim semi, wajar sekali bahwa danau ini penuh dengan air karena sebelumnya adalah musim salju. Dan para penduduk, apa kau pikir tidak aneh bahwa mereka baru heboh sekarang? Tentu mereka heboh karena musim semi inilah saatnya danau ini banyak air!"

Sesudah berpikir sejenak, Lu Xun mengangguk setuju. "Hmmm... sekarang pertanyaannya adalah bagaimana cara kita memancing orang-orang jahat itu." Katanya dengan satu tangan di bawah dagu. "Zhou Ying bilang bahwa haruslah laki-laki yang menyamar jadi perempuan. Tapi Zhou Ying sama sekali tidak berpikir bagaimana kalau kita harus benar-benar buka baju... penyamaran kita akan ketahuan seketika..." Lu Xun menghela nafas panjang.

Kenapa baru mereka memikirkan masalah itu sekarang?

"Nggg..." Zhao Yun pun tampak berpikir keras. "Begini saja. Bagaimana kalau kau duluan yang buka baju, Lu Xun?"

Sudah jelas laki-laki itu mendelik sangking kesal mendengar usulan itu.

"Tunggu! Tunggu! Maksudku bukan menyuruhmu benar-benar bertelanjang masuk ke danau! Bahkan para gadis pun tidak akan melakukan hal segila itu!" Cepat-cepat jendral Shu yang kini berpakaian wanita itu menjawab. "Kau cuma perlu melepaskan semua bajumu sampai hanya tinggal _yi_-pakaian dalam saja yang tersisa. sangat panjang dan cukup tertutup. Pasti tidak apa-apa, kan?"

Dengan tatapan berbahaya penuh kemendongkolan, Lu Xun menyahut balik. "Kenapa tidak kau saja? Lagipula, _yi_-pakaian dalammu juga sama panjangnya dan sama tertutupnya denganku!" Katanya sengit bukan buatan.

"Masalahnya, Lu Xun, posturmu itu lebih seperti perempuan! Kalau aku melepas _daxiushan_-jubah luar saja, pasti sudah ketahuan kalau aku ini sebenarnya laki-laki! Ditambah lagi, mukaku dirias seperti ini, pasti akan luntur kalau mencelupkan diri di air!" Sergah Zhao Yun tak sabaran sambil berusaha agar suaranya tidak terdengar. "Dan lagi... makin cepat kau melepaskan baju wanita itu, kau akan makin senang, kan?"

Dan dengan pertanyaan terakhir itu, Lu Xun segera melepas bajunya. Bukan karena alasan-alasan Zhao Yun yang pertama, tetapi karena alasannya yang kedua. Memang benar Lu Xun sudah tidak tahan lagi mengenakan pakaian itu.

Tak lama kemudian, tinggallah Lu Xun dengan hanya _yi_-pakaian dalamnya saja, sehelai kain putih panjang yang dililitkan dari dada sampai ke tumitnya. Meski agak tegang, ia memberanikan diri berjalan mendekati _Changhai_-Danau Panjang dengan telanjang kaki, dan baru berhenti saat air itu sudah mencapai pinggangnya. Dan karena ini adalah Lu Xun yang laki-laki, dia sama sekali tidak mengerti bagaimana cara mandi para gadis dengan masih mengenakan _yi_-pakaian dalam di tubuhnya!

"Nggg... Zhao Yun?" Tanyanya dengan gaya bodoh. "Bagaimana cara mandi para gadis?"

Nah. Itu pertanyaan bagus. Lagipula, kedua lelaki baik-baik dan polos ini tidak pernah melakukan hal setidaksenonoh mengintip gadis yang sedang mandi. Sewajarnyalah mereka jadi bingung sendiri. Dan Zhao Yun sendiri sekarang jadi bingung bagaimana caranya mandi dengan masih berpakaian, meski hanya sehelai tipis pakaian dalam saja.

Karena tidak mendapat jawaban, Lu Xun bertanya lagi. "Bagaimana kalau dengan cara biasa saja? Langsung saja berenang!"

"JANGAN! Nanti akan ketahuan kalau kau sebenarnya laki-laki!" Zhao Yun nyaris saja berseru.

Jadilah bermenit-menit berlalu hanya untuk mereka memikirkan cara mandi para gadis yang baik dan benar...

"Sebenarnya... aku pernah melihat bidadari mandi di sungai..." Gumam jendral Shu itu sembari mereka berpikir keras.

Dan Lu Xun seketika memberi tatapan membunuh pada Zhao Yun. "Dasar kau hidung belang...!"

"... di lukisan-lukisan."

Demikianlah satu kalimat itu mendiamkan Lu Xun.

"Ah, tapi kupikir percuma saja kalau melihat lukisan. Sama sekali tidak jelas!" Zhao Yun mendengus kesal. "Mereka cuma duduk sambil memandangi danau. Heh, itu sih bukan mandi namanya. Itu merenung!"

"Yang pasti, itu sama sekali tidak menjelaskan bagaimana para gadis bisa mandi dengan masih mengenakan _yi_-pakaian dalam yang sepanjang dan serumit ini..." Keluh Lu Xun sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sangking bingung. "Benar-benar... aku tidak menyangka menjadi gadis rupanya sesulit ini... Sekarang aku tidak heran kenapa Yangmei begitu pemberontaknya..." Satu kalimat itu diakhiri dengan desahan panjang.

Sampai di situ, mereka terdiam.

Kali ini, bukan diam karena berpikir, melainkan karena mendengar suara manusia!

Pasti inilah orang-orang bajingan yang hendak berbuat hal-hal tidak baik pada para gadis!

Namun... saat mendengar suara itu... dan kata-katanya...

"WAHAHAHA! Kupikir gadis-gadis cantik siapa yang begitu bodohnya sampai berpandang-pandangan saja dan tidak mulai mandi! Rupanya Tuan Phoenix dan seorang _Wu Hu Jiang_-Lima Jendral Harimau Shu yang tengah menyamar jadi wanita! HAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Tentu saja ini membuat mereka terperanjat! Suara yang ponggah dan iseng itu... tawanya yang menyebalkan...

Keduanya menengadah ke arah sebuah pohon _tieshan_ yang menjulang tinggi, menemukan seorang anak laki-laki duduk di atas cabangnya. Senyum iseng itu sudah lama sekali tidak mereka lihat dan dalam sekejap membangkitkan segenap kenangan buruk!

Dan orang itu adalah...

"YIN LONG?!"

"Lama tidak jumpa!" Bocah berumur panjang itu melambaikan tangan sebelum melompat turun.

Sampai lama, Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun hanya bisa memandanginya dengan tatapan kosong dan lidah yang kelu. Jari mereka yang bergetar menuding-nuding tapi tidak mengatakan apapun sangking kaget.

"Tak... tak kusangka...!"

"Apa?" Tanya si bocah sambil menyilangkan lengan. "Kalian tidak menyangka aku tahu keberadaan kalian? Atau tidak menyangka aku sudah menunggu kalian di tempat ini? Atau tidak menyangka bahwa ilmu meringankan tubuhku sehebat itu sampai-sampai bisa melompat ke pohon yang sangat tinggi?" Celotehnya panjang lebar dengan kebanggan luar biasa.

Keduanya serempak menggelengkan kepala dan menjawab berbarengan bak paduan suara, dengan suara keras yang mengguncang segenap gunung di Jiuzhaigou pula!

"TAK KUSANGKA KAU ADALAH LAKI-LAKI HIDUNG BELANG YANG MENYEBAR RUMOR NGAWUR ITU!"

Si tertuduh melongo.

Zhao Yun, dengan bajunya yang melambai-lambai itu, berlari tersandung-sandung ke arah Yin Long sambil mengacungkan tombaknya. Lu Xun lebih lagi, dengan hanya _yi_-pakaian dalam yang panjang dan basah, langsung keluar dari danau dan menghunuskan sepasang pedanya! Benar-benar bagaikan pertunjukan tari malam musim semi yang lembut dikawinkan dengan tari perang!

"Dasar laki-laki tidak tahu diri! Kurang ajar! Kurang ajar! Rupanya kaulah biang masalahnya!" Seru Lu Xun seraya membekuk Yin Long yang tidak bisa apa-apa sangking masih shock.

"Belum puas kau mengerjai kami, sekarang kaupun hendak mengerjai gadis-gadis polos yang tidak tahu apa-apa! Laki-laki sepertimu ini tidak pernah dididik, hah?!" Imbuh Zhao Yun dengan kalap.

Tapi Yin Long, sebelum kekerasan menimpa dirinya, langsung berteriak sekuat-kuatnya. "GAWAT! YANGMEI DAN ZHOU YING DIDEKATI LAKI-LAKI HIDUNG BELANG!"

Tentu saja bohong...

Tapi sangking Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun sudah panik, mereka langsung berbalik dengan bodohnya. "Mana?! Mana?!" Dan saat itu jugalah Yin Long berhasil meloloskan diri dari mereka.

"Dengarkan aku, bocah-bocah tak tahu aturan!" Teriak Yin Long bak kakek tua hendak memaki cucu-cucunya. Entah kenapa ini sangat mengingatkan Zhao Yun pada Jendral Huang Zhong di Cheng Du sana. "Apa-apaan kalian ini menuduhku yang bukan-bukan tentang pria hidung belang?! Aku di sini berbaik hati ingin mengucapkan 'halo' pada kalian dengan maksud damai, malah kalian membalas niat baikku dengan nyaris membunuhku! Laki-laki tak tahu aturan seperti kalian ini mau jadi apa?!"

Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun saling berpandang-pandangan, sebelum menjawab serempak. "Tentu saja mau jadi manusia! Memangnya mau jadi apa? Gorila?"

Dan untungnya, berakhir sudah kesalahpahaman yang konyol itu. Kini keduanya duduk bersila di lantai, bahkan kedua laki-laki itu yang kini berpakaian wanita, sambil mereka menjelaskan pekara yang sebenarnya. Sayang sekali, tidak peduli bagaimanapun seriusnya Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun bercerita, Yin Long masih saja tidak sepenuhnya bisa berkonsentrasi sangking spektakulernya penampilan kedua orang itu.

"Jadi begitulah, Yin Long..." Lu Xun menutup penjelasannya. "Rumor itu menyebar begitu cepat sampai-sampai teman-teman kami ingin mencoba mandi di sini. Daripada nanti terjadi apa-apa, kami datang menyamar dan mencoba menginvestigasi tempat ini."

Bukannya menanggapi dengan bijaksana, Yin Long malah mengomentari hal-hal yang tidak penting! "Tidak masalah. Menurutku kalian cocok sekali berpenampilan seperti ini! Benar-benar cantik seperti boneka porselain!" Ujarnya sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Entah Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun harus menanggapi komentar itu sebagai ejekan atau pujian...

Dan itulah yang menyebabkan mereka mohon diri dulu dari Yin Long, sementara bocah itu sendiri di tinggal sendirian karena terbingung-bingung. Rupa-rupanya, dua orang ini pergi mencari tempat yang cukup tersembunyi kemudian berganti pakaian. Sempat-sempatnya mereka berpikir untuk membawa pakaian ganti...

Barulah sesudah itu, kedua orang ini kembali. Soalnya, kalau mereka tidak ganti pakaian dulu, pasti Yin Long akan terus-menerus mempermasalahkan penampilan mereka!

"Yahhh... daripada membicarakan hal-hal tidak penting..." Kata Zhao Yun. Dengan pakaian Gaibangnya yang sekarang, ia merasa cukup nyaman berbicara sambil menyilangkan kaki dan melipat tangan, berbicara dengan tegas seperti layaknya jendral pula. "Lebih baik kau memberitahu kami untuk apa kau di sini." Ia menutupnya dengan nada menuntut.

Lu Xun mengangguk setuju. "Aku juga mau menanyakan yang sama."

Untuk sesaat, orang yang sudah berjalan malang-melintang di China selama beratus-ratus tahun namun masih tampak seperti anak kecil itu terdiam lama sekali. bukan terdiam lama karena berpikir bagaimana menyusun kata-kata yang baik atau apa. Ia hanya menimbang-nimbang apakah kedua orang ini cukup dapat dipercaya atau tidak.

Sesudah menekan segala prasangka buruk, barulah Yin Long menjawab. "Selama ini Lu Xun-lah yang selalu mencariku untuk bertanya. Kini gantian aku yang mencarinya untuk bertanya." Jawabnya agak ketus.

"Hah?" Yang disebut-sebut namanya langsung mengerjap-ngerjapkan mata.

"Iya. Ada hal yang sangat ingin kutanyakan." Katanya sambil menatap mata emas itu lurus-lurus. Tidak seperti biasa-biasanya, kali ini Yin Long sungguh-sungguh serius. Ia berdiri, menghela nafas, dan menengadah ke langit bertabur bintang di atas kepalanya. "Lu Xun, apakah kau tidak merasakan bahwa ada sesuatu yang berubah drastis akhir-akhir ini?"

Yang ditanya hanya bisa mengernyitkan dahi karena tidak mengerti.

"Apakah sebuah era akan berakhir?" Yin Long memperjelas pertanyaannya sambil menelengkan kepala.

"Sebuah era..." Zhao Yun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. "... akan berakhir?"

Bocah itu hanya menggunakan waktu singkat untuk mengangguk sekali, kemudian kembali lagi kepada laki-laki yang kepadanya ia mengajukan pertanyaan. "Kupikir aku salah bertanya padamu. Kau tidak hidup cukup lama untuk merasakan perubahan ini." Ia menghela nafas panjang. "Bagaimanapun, perubahan ini dimulai sejak kau lahir. Ya, sejak kau lahir, muncullah berbagai peperangan. Pemberontakkan Gerombolan Sorban Kuning, Pemberontakan dari tiran Dong Zhuo itu, dan pecahnya Dinasti Han Agung menjadi Tiga Kerajaan. Jika masih kurang, di zaman inilah aku melihat segalanya seolah bercampur baur, seolah-olah langit dan bumi menyatu. Kekuatan kegelapan begitu kuatnya di sepanjang China ini sejak kau ada, tetapi pada saat yang sama di saat ini juga kekuatan kegelapan itu lenyap seluruhnya. Dan kekuatan cahaya... kekuatan cahaya yang awalnya redup kini menjadi begitu kuatnya di dalam dirimu. Tetapi sesudah itu tidak ada lagi."

"Dan alam ini..." Yin Long melanjutkan penuturannya. "Sejak zaman kuno, orang-orang mencoba mengendalikan keempat unsur dasar alam. Api, angin, air, tanah. Tidak ada yang memiliki kemampuan sempurna untuk mengendalikannya, aku pun tidak. Bahkan tidak ada yang dapat melakukannya kalau keempat _Si Xiang_ tidak menyokongnya. Tetapi kau..." Ia berbalik. Kilatan matanya tercipta oleh pantulan cahaya bulan. "... tidak hanya kau tidak bergantung pada siapapun. Kau bahkan sanggup memberikannya pada orang lain. Setidaknya aku melihatnya sendiri dua tahun lalu kau memberikannya pada keempat orang temanmu. Sayangnya, tak lama kemudian kau mengunci segenap kekuatanmu mengendalikan alam, seiring dengan hancurnya kekuatan kegelapan."

Lu Xun tertegun. Bagaimana Yin Long bisa tahu?

"Kau bahkan membuat tiga orang dapat menyembuhkan dengan meminjam kekuatanmu. Yang aku tahu setidaknya adalah Jiang Wei dari Shu serta Guo Jia dan Cao Pi dari Wei." Katanya sambil mengangkat tiga jari. "Sampai sekarang kekuatan menyembuhkan itu masih ada padamu, bukan? Meski kau sendiri mulai kesulitan menggunakannya..."

Sungguh Lu Xun tidak habis mengerti. Bagaimana Yin Long bisa tahu sampai sejauh itu? Zhao Yun, sahabatnya, hanya dapat memandangi keduanya dengan kebingan, sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang tengah dibicarakan.

Menutup penuturan itu, Yin Long mendesah perlahan.

"Ya... alam mimpi dan alam kenyataan melebur, dunia ide dan dunia materi berpadu."

Mata emas itu sekilas memandang ke rerumputan di bawahnya. "Sebagai manusia, aku tidak mengerti jawaban atas pertanyaanmu, Yin Long." Katanya dengan suara perlahan dan lembut, bersaing dengan kelembutan angin semi di malam hari. "Kau benar. Umurku tidak sepanjang umurmu. Mataku tidak pernah melihat China sepanjang yang kau lihat. Aku baru merasakan semua ini selama dua puluh tahun umur hidupku, tidak seperti kau yang sudah hidup sejak zaman Dinasti Qin. Dan aku tidak tahu apakah ada perubahan atau tidak... apakah sebuah era akan berakhir atau tidak..."

Yin Long sudah tahu ia akan mendapat jawaban ini. Karena itulah tadi ia ragu untuk bertanya. Phoenix itu juga manusia biasa yang sangat terbatas pengetahuannya! Dan lagi, semisalkan Lu Xun pun tahu, akan sangat tinggi kemungkinannya untuk menjawabnya 'kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?'. Lagipula, Sang Phoenix tidak punya kewajiban apa-apa untuk menjawabnya, kan?

Sebuah tertawa pahit. "Sudah kuduga..." Ia mendesah perlahan sambil memunggungi keduanya. Kedua tangan di belakang punggung. "Seharusnya aku tidak bertanya, kan?"

"Tapi..."

Sepatah kata itu mengejukan Yin Long. Rupanya Sang Phoenix belum selesai berbicara. Ia menelengkan wajah, untuk menemukan Lu Xun sudah berdiri sama tinggi dengannya.

"... sebagai Phoenix, aku akan menjawabmu." Ucapnya. Tegas dan lantang. "Tapi sebelumnya aku ingin bertanya. Apakah kau menyalahkanku atas segala peperangan yang makin menjadi-jadi di era Tiga Kerajaan ini? Dan bahwa di masa inilah kekuatan kegelapan begitu gencarnya?"

Kali ini Yin Long memandang terpaku. "Tidak..."

"Seluruh isi kaki langit ini adalah peperangan kosmik yang tidak ada hentinya. Perang antara cahaya dan kegelapan, antara kerajan dan kerajaan lain, antara manusia dan alam, antara hati seseorang dan kehendaknya..." Lu Xun memandang ke _Changhai_-Danau Panjang. Beberapa ekor kunang-kunang menjadi cahaya seadanya untuk mereka. "Dan untuk inilah Sang Phoenix sejak awal dinantikan. Ya... akulah yang akan membawa kedamaian bagi segala peperangan itu."

Sampai di sini lawan bicaranya sudah mengerti. "Tetapi kalau kau datang untuk kedamaian, mengapa justru serangan _yaoguai_ paling kuat ketika kau ada? Kenapa peperangan paling mengerikan terjadi di zaman kau hidup, di era Tiga Kerajaan?" Tanyanya dengan kesungguhan yang tulus, meski ia mencoba menutupi dengan nada menantang. "Sepertinya justru karena ada kau, maka segalanya menjadi... entahlah... kacau." Mungkin kata terakhir itu untuk mengejek. Mungkin hanya untuk menguji saja. Atau mungkin memang itulah isi hatinya.

Lu Xun toh sama sekali tidak terpengaruh. Ia tersenyum simpul sambil melipat tangannya. "Jika di dalam sebuah peperangan maju seorang prajurit, apakah kau pikir lawannya akan mengerahkan segenap pasukan hanya untuk menjatuhkannya? Tidak. Tetapi sebaliknya, jika seorang jendral yang lihai maju, maka musuhnya akan berusaha sekuat tenaga menjatuhkannya." Penjelasan itu begitu sederhana. Bahkan Zhao Yun yang tidak ikut campur masalah inipun dapat mengerti. "Aku adalah Sang Phoenix. Ketika aku datang, kegelapan itu gencar ingin mengalahkanku. Peperangan makin merajarela karena ingin menggagalkan kedamaian yang akan datang."

Hanya ada kesunyian sesudah itu.

"Kau tahu? Semua yang kau lihat itu belum ada apa-apanya, Yin Long..." Kali ini suaranya dipenuhi dengan kesedihan. Lu Xun berbalik, memandang ke langit malam yang menggantung di atasnya. Matanya yang menerawang seperti tengah melihat masa depan mengenai bencana yang akan menimpa, entah apa itu. Tidak ada yang tahu.

Dan mungkin lebih baik tidak tahu.

Yin Long menelan ludah. "Dan..." Ucapnya dengan perlahan. "... bagaimana dengan yang lain, Lu Xun? Bagaimana dengan apa yang terjadi pada alam ini?"

Tatapan mata Lu Xun kembali padanya, sebagai isyarat agar mengulangi pertanyaannya.

Dengan cukup bermurah hati, Yin Long memperjelasnya. "Sejak zaman Dinasti Xia purbakala, semua orang ingin mengetahui bagaimana caranya mengendalikan alam. Tidak ada yang berhasil, Lu Xun. Ya, tidak ada yang berhasil kalau tidak disokong para _Si Xiang_. Butuh waktu puluhan tahun sampai mereka menjadi tua untuk dapat mengendalikan alam. Bahkan aku dapat mengendalikan alam pun, semuanya karena aku telah menjalani hidup beratus-ratus tahun lamanya." Matanya beralih pada Zhao Yun yang sedari tadi hanya mendengar, dan menudingnya. "Tetapi kau... khususnya orang-orang seperti Zhao Yun ini... bagaimana mereka bisa menggunakan kekuatan alam dalam sekejap? Apa yang kau lakukan? Dan apa yang kau lakukan juga pada mereka?" Tanyanya setengah menuntut, dengan ketulusan yang sungguh.

"Mungkin karena aku memang berbakat?" Celetuk Zhao Yun sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal. Benar-benar candaan yang tidak tepat pada waktunya.

Lu Xun tertawa ringan mendengar celetukan itu, sebelum ia berbalik pada Yin Long dan menjawab pertanyannya. "Aku adalah Phoenix, sahabat segala makhluk. Kau tentu tahu, kan?" Ia menerima anggukan kepala sebagai jawaban, baru sesudah itu melanjutkan. "Sejak awal aku dapat mengendalikannya. Aku memiliki kekuatan atas alam ini. Aku tidak membutuhkan bantuan apapun dari para _Si Xiang_ atau belajar mengendalikan alam. Ya... sampai aku mengunci kekuatanku sendiri..." Ia pun menoleh pada jendral Shu sahabatnya itu, dan dalam sekejap kedua pasang mata tertuju ke arahnya. "Kepada Zhao Yun dan lainnya... aku memberikan diriku sendiri bagi mereka. Sehingga ketika alam melihat mereka, alam seperti melihatku sendiri dan tunduk pada mereka. Sekali lagi, sampai aku mengunci kekuatanku..."

Sampai di sini Yin Long mengernyitkan dahi. "Lalu, kenapa kau mengunci kekuatanmu?"

Sebelum menjawab, Lu Xun terlihat terkejut bukan buatan. Yin Long menanyakan sesuatu yang Lu Xun kira ia sudah tahu jawabannya. "Kau tidak tahu, Yin Long?" Tanyanya dengan alis terangkat dan tatapan tidak percaya. Jing Ai, nyonya keluarga Yang dan ibu dari Fei Ling dan Rui Huo, mengetahuinya. Dikiranya manusia berusia ratusan tahun ini pula.

Lu Xun menjawabnya, pertama dengan jawaban yang diterimanya dari Jing Ai. "Ada dua alasan, Yin Long. Pertama, kedamaian yang kuberikan itu bukan hanya kerajaan antar kerajaan. Tetapi salah satunya adalah antara alam dengan manusia." Katanya. "Aku sebagai Phoenix tidak bermusuhan dengan alam, bahkan aku dapat mengendalikannya. Untuk mendamaikan alam dengan manusia, aku harus benar-benar mengunci kekuatanku itu. Barulah sebagai manusia aku dapat mendamaikan keduanya..."

Bocah itu mengangguk paham. "Dan... alasan kedua?"

"Alasan kedua..." Lu Xun menjawab cepat, tetapi lambat merangkai kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawabnya. Apa yang ia jawab pada Yin Long adalah perkataannya pada manusia berusia ratusan tahun yang satunya, Fei Tiao. "Alasan kedua... adalah karena aku tidak butuh kekuatan seperti itu lagi, Yin Long." Katanya. "Sekarang aku berhadapan dengan manusia, dengan orang-orang yang aku sayangi dan yang kepada mereka aku datang. Aku tidak sedang memusnahkan mereka seperti layaknya aku memusnahkan _yaoguai_ dan segala kekuatan kegelapan."

Yin Long memperhatikannya dengan jelas. Kali ini Lu Xun berbicara bukan seperti layaknya seorang bijak menjawab kebingungan-kebingungan yang diajukan padanya. Nada suaranya dan air mukanya seperti wajah seorang sahabat... seorang saudara... seorang ayah... yang sedang menunggu orang-orang yang disayanginya.

Bocah itu kembali duduk bersila di atas rerumputan. "Begitu... aku mengerti sekarang."

Lu Xun tersenyum.

"Tetapi bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu lagi?"

"Tentu."

"Ini mengenai diriku sendiri." Ucapnya. "Aku... aku masih tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan dengan keabadianku..."

Namun begitu Yin Long selesai mengucapkannya, ia segera menggeleng kuat-kuat pada dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana mungkin ia menanyakan hal yang begini egois? Dan bodoh? Belum lagi ia menunjukkan perasaannya yang sebenarnya. Ia telah mengutarakan isi hatinya dalam sepatah kalimat itu saja. Yin Long mendesah. "Maaf, tidak jadi, Lu Xun. Aku salah bicara..."

Tetapi Lu Xun tentu tidak menganggapnya salah bicara. "Tentang keabadianmu?" Ia mengulang dengan nada tertarik.

Namun Yin Long tetap hendak merahasiakannya. "Maaf. Aku tidak ingin membicarakan hal itu."

Jadi Lu Xun diam, meski dengan sedikit kekecewaan pada raut wajahnya.

"Daripada itu, aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu yang lain lagi. Berhubungan dengan kekuatan alam yang kumiliki..." Ucap bocah itu. "Kau tentu tahu unsur dari alam mana yang paling kuat dalam diriku, kan?"

Yang ditanya mengangguk. "Air dan tanah." Lu Xun mengetahuinya dari pertemuan mereka yang sebelumnya. Dalam pertarungan mereka Yin Long acap kali menggunakan kekuatan dari kedua unsur itu, dan itu masih terpampang jelas di ingatannya seolah baru terjadi kemarin.

"Ya. Ada yang aneh, Lu Xun..." Saat ini, baik nada suara Yin Long maupun wajahnya sarat dengan kekhawatiran.

Tangannya berhenti di depan dada. Seolah perasaannya ikut berbaur dengan sekelilingnya, air _Changhai_-Danau Panjang berhenti berbunyi. Jangkrik dan serangga malam lainnya berhenti bersenandung malam.

"Kenapa, Lu Xun...?" Tanyanya dengan mata melebar. "Aku tidak pernah menyadari sebelum bertemu denganmu. Tetapi... sejak belasan tahun terakhir ini... ada yang aneh dengan kekuatan air dan kekuatan tanahku..."

Lu Xun mengerjap-ngerjap kebingungan. Matanya pun dipenuhi kekhawatiran, sama seperti Yin Long sendiri. "Apa itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu apakah ini hal baik atau tidak." Keluhnya sambil mendesah. "Tetapi kadang jika aku menggunakan kekuatan tanah tepat sesudah kekuatan air, akan terjadi sesuatu yang aneh. Kekuatanku menjadi bukan kekuatan tanah sama sekali dan bukan pula air..." Ia menggeleng sejenak. Matanya memandang ke sekeliling. "Sejak berpisah denganmu, aku mulai mengamati baik-baik kekuatanku sendiri. Ternyata memang benar... entah bagaimana, sekarang aku dapat mengendalikan sesuatu yang lain dari alam ini dengan kekuatan tanah dan kekuatan airku..."

Berbeda dengan Yin Long yang makin lama makin terlihat khawatir, Lu Xun justru tersenyum. Seulas senyum yang perlahan tersungging itu sangat membingungkan penanyanya.

"Apa itu yang kau kendalikan, Yin Long?" Tanyanya, masih dengan senyuman di bibir.

Yin Long menggeleng perlahan. "Entahlah..." Gumamnya. "Saat itu, pohon-pohon seperti dapat mendengar suaraku. Rerumputan bergerak. Sulur-sulur tanaman merambat bertumbuh dengan cepat dan menjadi seperti cambuk raksasa... Ya. Itulah yang terjadi ketika aku menggunakan kekuatan air dan kekuatan tanah bersama-sama. Hal seperti ini... tidak pernah terjadi sebelumnya, Lu Xun...! Sejak zaman Dinasti Xia tidak pernah hal seperti ini terjadi di bawah kaki langit!"

Ditutupnya penuturan itu dengan desahan panjang.

"Jika kau tahu..." Suaranya penuh permohonan. "... tolong beritahukan apa yang terjadi."

Dengan sebuah tawa ringan Lu Xun menjawab. "Kurasa, Yin Long, apa yang kau tahu tidak sebaik apa yang kaukatakan saat kau bilang 'alam mimpi dan alam kenyataan melebur, dunia ide dan dunia materi berpadu'." Ia memulai. Tentu bocah itu jadi bingung sendiri. "Inilah jawaban untuk pertanyaanmu. Kekuatan alam pun melebur satu sama lain."

"APA?!" Matanya melebar. Volume suaranya meningkat drastis. "Apa maksudmu?!"

"Kalau tidak salah, kau pernah bertemu dengan Jiang Wei, bukan? Jiang Wei dulu memiliki kekuatan angin yang kuberikan padanya." Jawab Lu Xun cepat. "Dan Zhao Yun memiliki kekuatan air. Jika mereka menggunakan kekuatan mereka dalam waktu bersamaan, kedua unsur itu juga akan berubah sepenuhnya hingga tidak terlihat lagi mana anginnya dan mana airnya. Kekuatan mereka telah berpadu dan dengan demikian memungkinkan keduanya mengendalikan unsur kekuatan alam yang lain..." Ia menutup mata sejenak dan mendesah. "... kilat dan halilintar."

Yin Long menggeleng tidak percaya. Ia menoleh ke arah Zhao Yun. Betapa hebatnya yang terjadi pada jendral Shu ini. Ia bukan orang yang sejak awal mempelajari bagaimana cara mengendalikan alam, tetapi bisa tiba-tiba mendapatkan kekuatan istimewa seperti itu dari sahabatnya yang seorang Phoenix. Dan rupa-rupanya tidak hanya sekedar memiliki kekuatan untuk itu, tetapi dapat menjadikannya bentuk kekuatan unsur yang baru!

Melihat Yin Long yang masih tidak dapat mengucapkan sepatah katapun, Lu Xun melanjutkan. "Dan hal yang sama terjadi juga padamu, Yin Long. Kau, pemilik kekuatan tanah dan air, kini kedua kekuatan itu telah berbaur dan memberi padamu kekuatan unsur yang lain..."

Dan dengan begitu ia berlutut di tepi _Changhai_-Danau Panjang. Ditadahkannya tangannya untuk mengambil air dan menyiramkannya ke tanah, mengairi rerumputan di bawah kakinya.

"Seperti tanah memberikan tempat bagi tanaman untuk tumbuh, dan air memberinya kehidupan, makau itulah kekuatanmu, Yin Long..." Kata Lu Xun dengan matanya lurus ke arah Yin Long. Percikan-percikan air mengalir dari tangannya, bagaikan berlian yang berjatuhan dan berkilauan tertimpa cahaya bulan. "... mengendalikan unsur pohon dan segala tumbuhan..."

Sampai di situ, Yin Long tidak tahu lagi harus mengatakan apa. Kepalanya jatuh tertunduk.

Ia masih tidak tahu apakah ini hal yang baik atau tidak. Tetapi melihat senyum Lu Xun, ia tahu ini adalah hal yang baik. Hanya saja, ia masih belum siap mengetahuinya. Terlalu ajaib untuk didengar, dan telinganya yang haus akan pengetahuan menuntutnya untuk bertanya dan bertanya lagi.

Sepasang tangan menyentuh bahunya. Tangan Lu Xun. "Jangan takut." Katanya sembari Yin Long menengadahkan kepala. "Hanya karena ini sesuatu yang belum pernah kau lihat, bukan berarti ini adalah suatu kekacauan yang buruk, yang menyimpang dari aturan yang seharusnya..." Tangannya yang basah bergerak, menunjukkan padanya segala keindahan tempat mereka berada. Jiuzhaigou, sebuah lembah yang memiliki danau, sungai, dan air terjun yang diapit pegunungan. Dan di atasnyalah dapat tumbuh pohon _tieshan_ dan pohon _Dao_. Tempat ini seperti cerminan dari kekuatan Yin Long itu.

"Justru penyatuan ini adalah sesuatu yang wajar... suatu harmoni... suatu kedamaian..."

Dengan satu kalimat itu, Lu Xun menutup segala penuturannya. Begitu pandangannya kembali pada Yin Long, ditemukannya bocah itu menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya begitu senang mengetahuinya.

Tetapi Lu Xun merasa, mungkin kesenangan itu belum cukup?

"Dan kau..." Ucapnya lagi. "... akan menjadi seperti _Si Xiang_ itu sendiri..."

Ini terlalu gila untuk menjadi kenyataan. Dia? Seorang manusia biasa? Baiklah, dia sudah pernah meminum obat _Dan_. Lalu kenapa? Itu masih tidak menyangkali kenyataan bahwa ia hanyalah manusia yang karena benang takdir semata dapat menimun obat keabadian tersebut. Manusia sepertinya, bagaimana dapat dibandingkan dengan para _Si Xiang_?

Tetapi sekarang, seseorang mengatakan padanya bahwa ia akan menjadi seperti _Si Xiang_? Semisalkan orang biasa yang mengatakannya, ia akan mengiranya gila. Masalahnya ini adalah Sang Phoenix sendiri. Sang Phoenix yang bahkan berada di atas keempat _Si Xiang_ itu.

Melihat Yin Long dengan mulutnya masih menganga membuat Lu Xun tertawa. "Kenapa? Dengan begini, keabadian yang kau miliki tidak menjadi sia-sia, kan?"

Barulah bocah itu kembali ke kesadarannya yang semula. "Bukan! Bukan begitu...!"

"Aku bertemu dengan orang yang sepertimu juga, Yin Long..." Katanya sambil memutar kilas balik pertemuannya dengan pemuda berambut hijau di Kota Perbatasan Kui. "Dia juga hidup abadi karena meminum obat _Dan_ yang sama denganmu. Namun bedanya denganmu adalah dia meminum obat itu bukan karena terpaksa. Dia mencarinya. Dia berusaha mendapatkannya. Dan... kau tahu untuk apa dia menginginkannya?" Lu Xun tidak menunggu respon Yin Long untuk melanjutkan. "Hanya karena dia mencintai hidup yang dijalaninya ini, dan di hidup yang dicintainya itulah dia ingin bertemu denganku. Makanya dia ingin hidup cukup lama sampai dapat melihatku dengan mata kepalanya sendiri..."

"Dia menguasai kekuatan angin dan air. Saat berhadapan dengannya, aku dibawanya ke tempat yang hanya cakrawala dan perairan saja." Lanjut Lu Xun. "Kau dapat mengendalikan pohon atas kekuatan air dan tanah. Dia dapat mengendalikan kilat atas kekuatan angin dan air. Ya, dia pun menjadi sama sepertimu... seperti empat _Si Xiang_ itu..."

_Si Xiang_... renung Yin Long dalam hati. Setidaknya selain dia, ada satu orang lagi yang juga memiliki gelar itu sama sepertinya. Seperti _Si Xiang_...

"Oh!" Yin Long menepuk dahinya. "Jadi maksudmu unsur angin dan air memberi kekuatan untuk mengendalikan kilat? Dan air dan tanah memberi kekuatan untuk pohon? Bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?" Tanyanya dengan mata penuh keingintahuan dan kehausan akan pengetahuan.

"Unsur api dan angin membuka pada kekuatan baru. Unsur suara dan gelombang(1)..." Ia menjawab sambil memandang Zhao Yun sekilas. Dan jendral Shu yang dipandangi jadi terkejut bukan buatan. "Sementara kekuatan baru dari unsur tanah dan unsur api adalah unsur metal dan mineral."

Yin Long berpikir keras-keras. "Jangan-jangan..." Ia menyarikan segenap pemikirannya. "Ada orang-orang yang juga 'seperti _Si Xiang_' untuk kedua unsur baru ini pula?!" Tanyanya terkejut bukan buatan.

Tepat sebelum Lu Xun menjawab, Zhao Yun yang sudah tidak tahan disuruh diam langsung menyahut. "Hei, Lu Xun! Kau kenapa melihatku begitu terus?"

Lu Xun tertawa seraya menjawab keduanya. "Ada seorang gadis yang hidupnya berkebalikan denganmu. Dia seperti bunga yang layu meski masih kuncup. Pergi terlalu awal..." Perlahan senyumnya yang riang menjadi senyum sedih, terutama saat menatap wajah sahabatnya. "Tetapi dia menyayangi seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya dan ingin bersamanya, meski dalam dunia yang berbeda. Karena itulah dalam keabadiannya, meski dalam dunia yang berbeda, dia menjadi seperti _Si Xiang_ pula, dengan unsur suara dan gelombang..." Lu Xun mendesah panjang. "Kekuatan itu cukup untuknya berkomunikasi dengan orang yang disayanginya..."

Begitu mendengar ini, Zhao Yun dengan mata terbelalak langsung berdiri. "Jangan-jangan... maksudmu...?!"

Yang ditanya hanya tersenyum simpul.

Dan Zhao Yun, entah dia harus menangkap ini sebagai kabar baik atau kabar buruk. Pastinya ia, dengan mulut penuh senyumnya hanya bisa berkomat-kamit sangking takjub. "Waaahhh..." Ia tertawa. Bukan tertawa karena merasa lucu tetapi tawa heran dan kagum. "... siapa dalang dari semua ini?"

Yin Long juga tertawa. "Aku baru saja akan menanyakan juga..." Dipandanginya kedua belah tangannya sesaat. "Ini seperti benar-benar mengharmoniskan manusia dengan alam tempatnya hidup. Siapa dalangnya?"

Melihat kedua lawan bicaranya tertawa, tidak bisa tidak Lu Xun juga. Ia tertawa karena senang saat kedua orang ini menanyakan sesuatu yang jelas-jelas jawabannya sudah ada di depan mata mereka. "Kalian tidak tahu?" Tanyanya. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Akhirnya pertanyaan itu keluar juga dari mulut Lu Xun. Pertanyaan yang menyebalkan, tetapi pada saat yang sama membuka pikiran mereka.

Ketiganya berdiam lama sekali untuk memandangi alam sekeliling mereka. Sudah tengah malam, tetapi cahaya bulan yang memantul di _Changhai_-Danau Panjang menjadi seperti kapal hias istana yang penuh lampion di atas Sungai Chang Jiang. Nanyian jangkrik adalah pertunjukkan tarinya, dan desau angin yang bergesekan dengan dahan-dahan pohon adalah seperti ayunan daun.

Untuk sesaat, semuanya seakan baik-baik saja. Seolah... dunia ini tidak pernah melihat segala bencana alam. Seolah-olah alam tidak pernah mengamuk dan akan selalu teringat untuk membelai penghuninya.

"Hei, Lu Xun," Sahut Yin Long tiba-tiba, memecah keheningan panjang itu. "Dan bagaimana dengan yang terakhir? Dengan unsur metal? Siapa yang memiliki kekuatan tanah dan api untuk dapat membuka kekuatan yang baru itu?"

Lu Xun memandang ke bawah. Ia mendesah perlahan. "Itu..."

Namun belum selesai ia menjawab, sebuah suara teriakan dari jauh memotong ucapannya!

"LU XUUUUUNNNNNN! ZHAO YUUUUUNNNNNN"

Tiga pasang mata menoleh ke sumber suara tersebut, untuk menemukan seorang gadis tengah berlari-lari ke arah mereka. Pakaian jendralnya itu paling berbeda dibandingkan rekan-rekan seperjalanan yang lain. Dengan cepat Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun langsung menyimpulkan pendatang baru tersebut sebagai Li Hui Ying, jendral dari Kota Yong An yang ikut dengan mereka.

Dan lebih mengejutkan lagi, ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya yang menggenggam sebatang tongkat _fang zhi bai_ milik Lu Xun!

Seketika itu juga Lu Xun dan Zhao Yun bangkit berdiri. "Hui Ying? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?"

Jendral itu tidak berhenti sampai benar-benar berhenti di depan keduanya. Tangannya di lutut dan mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, sepertinya benar-benar baru saja menempuh perjalanan panjang! "Aku... aku... aku... mencari kalian...!" Katanya dengan suara terputus-putus.

"Tenang! Tenang! Tarik nafas dulu!" Tukas Zhao Yun.

Gadis itu akhirnya menenangkan diri dan mengatur nafasnya, baru menjelaskan. "Lapor! Aku, Xu Yin, Yangmei, dan Zhou Ying mencari kalian berdua!" Ujarnya dengan formal seperti jendral pada umumnya tetapi penuh kekhawatiran dan kekesalan. "Rui Huo kami suruh tidur duluan. Awalnya dia tidak mau, tapi kami bilang kalau tidak mau tidur, nanti kami pulangkan dia ke rumahnya. Baru sesudah itu dia menurut. Jadi, kami berempat pergi kemari dan berpencar untuk mencari kalian!"

Lu Xun mengangguk paham. "Tapi kalau hanya untuk mencari kami saja, kenapa kau bawa-bawa tongkatku?" Tanyanya penasaran.

"Oh? Ini?" Hui Ying menggenggam benda itu dan mengamat-amatinya. Tongkat itu memiliki sebuah bola kristal bening yang berwarna merah api. "Yangmei-lah yang memberikannya. Dia memberikan padaku dan Xu Yin masing-masing satu, katanya untuk jimat. Sangking absurdnya si Yangmei, sampai-sampai kami menertawakannya!" Kemudian gelak tawa. Hui Ying mengingat kembali kejadian tersebut. "Xu Yin akhirnya tidak membawanya. Tapi kupikir sebaiknya kubawa saja..."

"Untuk apa?"

"Sekalian untuk bertanya padamu..." Gadis itu menghela nafas panjang. Wajahnya jadi serius mendadak. "Kenapa kau punya benda seperti ini? Apakah kau tidak tahu bahwa kayu _fang zhi bai_ adalah jenis kayu yang digunakan untuk tongkat para anggota Gerombolan Sorban Kuning?" Tanyanya dengan dahi berkerut dan nada menuntut. "Lu Xun! Kau ini Phoenix! Aku yakin kau tidak butuh tongkat seperti ini untuk bertarung atau menggunakan kekuatanmu, kan? Kenapa kau sengaja memakai tongkat yang akan membuat orang lain menuduhmu yang bukan-bukan?!" Volume suaranya meningkat dan mencapai puncaknya di pertanyaan terakhir.

Tentu Lu Xun akan menjawabnya, kalau Zhao Yun tidak terlebih dahulu menimpali. "Hui Ying, Lu Xun memakai tongkat ini karena dia ingin orang yang mau percaya tetap percaya, dan orang yang menolak untuk percaya ya jangan percaya!" Jawabnya lantang.

Gadis itu terlihat tidak terima. Tapi, mau bagaimana lagi? Memangnya dia punya hak apa untuk protes?

Lu Xun, sebaliknya, memandangi Hui Ying dalam-dalam tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Tongkat ini..." Gumam Hui Ying sambil membalik-balikkan benda tersebut. "... apa fungsinya?" Tanyanya pada si pemilik.

Tetapi orang yang harusnya menjawab enggan. Daripada menjawab langsung, Lu Xun hanya menyilangkan lengan dan tersenyum simpul. Suaranya sedikit dibumbui nada menantang dan teka-teki. "Kenapa tidak cari tahu sendiri saja?"

Hui Ying mendengus kesal sementara Zhao Yun dan Yin Long yang mendengarnya harus setengah mati menahan tawa. Inilah pertama kalinya Hui Ying terkena jurus Lu Xun yang sangat menyebalkan itu. Tetapi yang namanya Hui Ying, mana mungkin tidak menerima tantangan seperti itu? Di balasnya senyum menantang Lu Xun dengan senyumannya sendiri yang penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah!"

Dengan satu ucapan penuh semangat itu, Hui Ying melompat ke belakang. Diangkatnya tongkat itu ke atas sambil menghimpun segenap kekuatan di tangannya. Dan sesudah itu, dikibaskan tongkat itu kuat-kuat!

"HEAAAAA!"

Tetapi, tidak terjadi apa-apa...

Jendral wanita itu menghela nafas kecewa. "Kurasa tongkat ini hanya bisa digunakan oleh Sang Phoenix saja..." Katanya mengeluh. "Lu Xun, aku bukan orang-orang yang belajar mengendalikan kekuatan alam! Dan juga bukan pengguna kekuatan kegelapan! Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menggunakan senjata seperti ini?"

Kali ini Lu Xun berjalan mendekatinya tanpa mengatakan apapun. Ia berhenti tepat di belakang Hui Ying, kemudian kedua tangannya menggenggam sepasang pergelangan tangan Hui Ying. "Lakukan sekali lagi." Perintahnya.

"Apa?!" Bentaknya kesal bukan buatan. Belum cukupkah ia ditertawakan Zhao Yun dan Yin Long dua kali?! "Sudah kubilang aku tidak bisa! Aku tidak pernah belajar..."

"Kau ini... terlalu tidak percaya diri dan keras kepala sekali..." Potong Lu Xun mengomentari. "Ayo, Hui Ying! Sekali lagi!"

Terpaksalah jendral wanita itu melakukannya, meski dengan keengganan maksimal. "Hei Phoenix, sudah kubilang aku tidak pernah belajar hal-hal seperti ini! Dan kau sudah lihat sendiri aku gagal!" Komentarnya dengan kepercayaan diri mendekati nol dan hanya ayal-ayalan saja. Untuk apa? Tongkat ini toh sama sekali tidak ada keistimewaannya sama sekali. "Tapi karena kau yang bilang, baiklah..." Keluhnya sangking kesal.

Kini Hui Ying, dengan tangannya dipegang oleh Lu Xun, mengangkat tongkat itu ke atas dan sekali lagi menghimpun kekuatannya. Perbedaannya, kali ini bola kristal merah api itu bercahaya! Dan tak hanya bola itu, tetapi juga tangan Lu Xun yang menggenggamnya dan tangannya sendiri! Saat itulah, dengan sendirinya seluruh tubuhnya terasa berlimpah-limpah dengan kekuatan yang entah dari mana asalnya!

Dan lebih dari itu... tempat ini terasa panas...! Makin panas!

"HEAAAAA!"

Di kebaskannya kuat-kuat tongkat itu... dan dalam sekejap berkobarlah api di sekeliling mereka! Hui Ying hanya menatap dengan mata lebar penuh ketidakpercayaan. Tongkat itu terjatuh dari kedua tangannya.

Api dari tanah berkobar-kobar, menari-nari di samping pepohonan sekitar _Changhai_-Danau Panjang. Ia pernah mendengar Xu Yin menceritakan bagaimana dalam sekejap _FengHuang Xian_-Kota FengHuang dibakar dalam api yang menyala-nyala, tetapi tidak pernah dapat membayangkannya. Baru sekarang ia bisa sedikit memahami kejadian itu.

Dalam sekejap pepohonan itu dihabiskan oleh api. Segala rerumputan diselimuti oleh cahaya merah yang membara. Api yang menjilat-jilat langit dengan segala kehangatannya serasa dapat melahap mereka kapan saja. Jangankan Hui Ying, bahkan Zhao Yun yang sudah bersama Lu Xun begitu lama saja terperanjat! Hanya Lu Xun sendiri ditambah Yin Long yang masih memasang wajah datar. Api makin lama makin menyebar, seolah-olah akan memakan seluruh hutan tersebut!

"C-cepat...!" Seru Hui Ying panik. "Kebakaran...! Kebakaran hutan!"

Lu Xun tertawa ringan. "Tenang saja, Hui Ying." Ia menoleh kepada Yin Long yang sedari tadi menonton dengan wajah tertarik. "Yin Long, tolong, ya?"

Bocah itu mengangguk santai. Ia menoleh sekilas ke arah Hui Ying dengan senyum penuh teka-teki. "Hei, _guniang_. Hati-hati... kau sedang dikerjai oleh Sang Phoenix yang iseng ini." Huiying sama sekali tidak mengerti, dan Yin Long juga tidak peduli. Ia kembali pada pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikannya.

Digerakkannya tangannya, dan dengan demikian air _Changhai_-Danau Panjang pun ikut bergoyang. Begitu tangannya dikebaskan, air dari danau tersebut langsung bergerak bagaikan aliran Sungai Chang Jiang yang keras! Dalam sekejap air tersebut menyapu kebakaran yang melanda hutan tersebut. Ya, dalam sekejap. Api itu tidak tersisa dimanapun lagi.

Hui Ying menduga ia akan disapa dengan pemandangan indah Jiuzhaigou yang telah berubah menjadi seperti arang. Apamau rupanya sesudah air itu hilang, ia melihat kondisi sekelilingnya masih seperti awal mula! Seolah-olah... seolah-olah kebakaran itu tidak pernah terjadi!

"B-b-bagaimana...?" Jendral itu melongo dengan mata mengerjap-ngerjap dan suara terbata-bata.

"Hui Ying, api dari Sang Phoenix tidak akan pernah menghancurkan alam." Lu Xun segera menjawab kebingungannya. "Sekarang, peganglah bola kristal itu dengan tanganmu."

Masih bingung dan terlalu shock, Hui Ying langsung menurut saja tanpa memikirkan untuk apa ia diminta melakukan itu. Dan tindakannya itu malah memperparah shocknya. Untuk sesaat, begitu tangannya bersentuhan dengan bola kristal yang tertancap pada tongkat itu, bola itu bersinar begitu kuat!

Namun secepat datangnya cahaya itu, begitu juga hilangnya.

"A-apa itu?" Sekali lagi si jendral wanita bertanya. Sungguh ia tidak mengerti satupun yang terjadi padanya! Keterkejutan dan kebingungan itu langsung berubah menjadi kekesalan saat ia melihat Lu Xun yang hanya tersenyum simpul, enggan menjawabnya.

Yin Long, bocah asing yang baru kali ini dilihat Hui Ying, hanya menoleh sekilas pada Lu Xun sebelum kembali menatapnya. "_Guniang_, aku akan memberikanmu sebuah saran. Hati-hati, Sang Phoenix akan berbuat iseng padamu..." Katanya penuh dengan teka-teki. Hui Ying tentu saja tidak mengerti apapun. "Nanti kau akan berakhir sepertiku dan seperti dua orang yang lain. Dan..." Ia tertawa nakal. "... seperti _Si Xiang_."

Baru si bocah umur panjang selesai mengucapkannya, tiba-tiba saja Lu Xun sudah menerjang ke arahnya! Dicekalnya kerah baju Yin Long, benar-benar tindakan yang baru kali ini Yin Long sadar Lu Xun bisa melakukannya! "Kau jangan sok tahu ya, Yin Long?" Katanya dengan nada datar dan tenang seperti biasa, tetapi entah kenapa rasanya terdengar sangat berbahaya dan mengancam... "Dan yang lebih penting, bukannya kau yang adalah pembuat iseng terbesar?"

"Hah? Aku? Iseng?" Tanya Yin Long dengan mata terbelalak. Demi menyelamatkan dirinya, Yin Long memasang wajah seperti anak anjing yang ketakutan. Wajahnya jadi manis sekali kalau seperti ini! "Bocah yang baik hati dan polos sepertiku dituduh pembuat iseng...?"

Sayang sekali dua laki-laki yang pernah menjadi korban keisengannya sudah tahu segala triknya. Jadi, Zhao Yun pun ikut memaki-maki dengan sengit. "Kau ini sudah salah tapi masih coba-coba mencari simpati! Mana pakai tampang sok imut segala!" Bentak si jendral dengan gusar. "Gara-gara 'kutukan'mu itulah Lu Xun jadi tukang tidur! Cepat hilangkan kutukanmu!"

"APAAAAAA?!" Sekali lagi... kekejutan untuk Hui Ying. Kasihan sekali jendral wanita itu. "Lu Xun seorang tukang tidur karena kutukan? Dan kutukan itu adalah dari bocah ini?!"

"Bukan! Bukan! Bukan benar-benar kutukan, kok!" Yin Long mencoba membela diri.

"Sama saja!" Lu Xun membalas dengan sengit. "Cepat hilangkan! Entah sudah berapa lama aku hidup seperti babi malas gara-gara kutukanmu yang menyebalkan itu!"

"Tidak!" Si bocah menjulurkan lidah. "Enak saja!"

"Jangan main-main, Yin Long! Kalau tidak...!" Tanpa melanjutkan, Zhao Yun mengangkat tombaknya.

"Hei! Kalau kau membunuhku, kutukan itu tidak akan pernah hilang selamanya! Lagipula, apa kau lupa kalau aku tidak bisa mati?"

"Ayolah, Yin Long!"

"Tidak!"

"Kalau begitu, akan kubuat hidupmu selamanya menjadi neraka!"

"Coba saja kalau bisa, dasar jendral sok!"

Hui Ying sampai serba salah sendiri harus melakukan apa saat melihat adu mulut yang seperti percekcokkan anak-anak kecil ini. Mau tertawa salah, mau marah salah, mau menyoraki salah, mau menghentikan salah, mau menangis apalagi!

Akhirnya, sesudah menimbang-nimbang, majulah gadis itu mendekati Yin Long yang tengah dikepung. "Yin Long," tiga pasang mata langsung memandangnya, apalagi Yin Long. Bocah itu langsung diam seribu bahasa saat dipandangi jendral wanita yang sangat rupawan itu. "Yin Long kan namamu? Maaf, tetapi tolonglah hilangkan kutukan itu, ya?" Tanyanya dengan lembut, seperti kalau ibu sedang berbicara dengan anaknya. Hui Ying masih tidak tahu bahwa bocah di depannya sebenarnya jauh lebih tua darinya. "Lu Xun benar-benar sangat menderita hidup di bawah kutukan seperti itu. Lagipula, ini sangat berbahaya untuk keselamatannya sendiri. Jadi... kumohon, Yin Long..."

Jendral wanita itu menutup dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam sambil bersoja.

Dan memang dasar Yin Long suka dengan gadis-gadis manis, mana bisa dia menolak permintaan itu? Dalam sekejap bocah itu langsung berbunga-bunga sekaligus jumawa sekali!

"Ehm... baiklah..." Ia berdehem dengan wajah sumringah bukan main. "Karena _guniang_ yang manis ini yang meminta, maka aku akan melakukannya." Awalnya dia berbicara dengan sopan seperti seorang laki-laki sejati. Namun begitu mengalihkan pandangan pada Lu Xun, suaranya langsung berubah drastis. "Dan kau! Cepat kemarikan tanganmu! Bagaimana caraku bisa menghilangkan kutukan kalau seperti ini?!"

Akhirnya Lu Xun terpaksa melakukannya. Kedua tangannya ia ulurkan dan segera digenggam oleh Yin Long. Tidak ada suara atau cahaya apapun yang terjadi. Hanya Lu Xun merasakan sesuatu seolah diangkat dari tubuhnya. Kejadian itu berlangsung tak sampai satu menit. Barulah Yin Long melepas kedua tangan yang digenggamnya.

"Sudah puas?!" Bentak bocah itu penuh kekesalan.

Lu Xun mengangguk. "Iya. Terima kasih banyak." Jawabnya berusaha untuk bersabar bukan buatan. "Ngomong-ngomong, apa yang akan kau lakukan sekarang?"

Yin Long mengangkat bahu. "Kau sendiri yang bilang aku sekarang seperti _Si Xiang_. Yahhh... kurasa sekarang aku tahu bagaimana aku harus hidup..."

"Baguslah..." Ia menghela nafas panjang.

Dengan begitu, Yin Long berbalik pergi, siap untuk meninggalkan tiga orang itu. Beberapa langkah telah ditempuhnya, tetapi ia sadar benar Lu Xun masih memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Bukankah seharusnya Lu Xun dan kedua temannya juga berbalik dan mereka pergi bersama-sama? Apa yang membuatnya memandanginya terus seperti ini?

Bocah itu berbalik. "Lu Xun, apa kita tidak akan bertemu lagi?"

Pertanyaan itu kena telak pada Lu Xun. Ia tertegun sejenak dan menunduk. "Mungkin untuk waktu yang sangat-sangat lama tidak, Yin Long..." Ia mendesah panjang. "Yahhh... di kehidupan yang sementara ini, inilah yang terakhir. Sampai kau sudah kehilangan keabadianmu, barulah kita akan bertemu lagi..."

Yin Long dapat mendengar dengan jelas nada sarat kesedihan dan duka di suaranya. Kenapa Lu Xun seperti ini? Jawabannya hanya satu. Mungkin pertanyaan Yin Long di awal sangat tepat. Mungkin era ini sedang berubah, dan perubahan itu akan berakhir kalau Sang Phoenix sudah berhasil menyelesaikan tugasnya di dunia ini.

Dan kalau sudah, tentu ia akan pergi, kan? Mungkin karena itulah Lu Xun kelihatan sedih.

"Kalau begitu, ini yang terakhir..." Tidak bisa tidak, Yin Long pun merasakan perpisahan yang sama. "Selamat tinggal, Lu Xun, Sang Phoenix... jaga dirimu baik-baik. Dan kau, Jendral Zhao Yun. Kuharap kau tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatmu, apapun yang terjadi. Dan..." Ia menoleh pada gadis yang masih asing baginya. "Aku tidak akan mengucapkan salam perpisahan padamu. Ini sekedar pertemuan pertama kita saja."

Entah apa yang dimaksudkannya, hanya ia sendiri yang tahu.

"Selamat tinggal..." Sekali lagi ia mendesah. Dilambaikannya tangannya dan ia berbalik pergi, masuk ke dalam pepohonan.

"Selamat tinggal..." Lu Xun memandangi sosok itu, yang punggungnya makin menjauh dan hilang dalam kegelapan malam. Sampai benar-benar tidak terlihat apapun, barulah ia berbalik pergi pula. "Ayo kita pulang, Zhao Yun, Hui Ying."

Dan dengan begitu, pergilah mereka dari Jiuzhaigou, tempat yang teramat indah itu...

* * *

><p>(1) Nggak tau gimana membahasa Indonesiakan... pokoknya yang kalo anda cek di Wikipedia termasuk elemen Aether ato Akasha. Tapi well... di Phoenix FORM universe Aether ato Akasha ini jangan dianggep sama dengan elemen Void ato Spirit yang berada di antara keempat elemen. NGGAK. Saya lebih suka penjelasan sederhana yang pernah saya baca di satu link bahwa Aether ato Akasha ini paling mudah termanifestasi dalam bentuk suara dan gelombang elektromagnetik (misalnya... apakah sodara pernah berpikir gimana cara cahaya merambat di medium hampa udara? Yups melalui foton... *dibacok* Iya, sih... tapi zaman dulu pas iptek nggak semaju sekarang, orang beranggapan bahwa gelombang elektromagnetik yang dirambati cahaya tuh mereka kasih nama Aether). Jadi ya simple aja~ nggak usah sampe pake segala ilmu metafisika dan filsafat untuk mengerti Aether ato Void versi Phoenix FORM universe~ Trus, pas Lu Xun ngomong 'suara dan gelombang', gelombang di sini jangan dianggep 'gelombang air' ato apa getu, ya~~~ maksudnya tuh ya gelombang elektromagnetik itu~~~ Well, lagian nggak mungkin lah nyebut2 Aether kek ato gelombang elektromagnetik, kek... lha wong ini lho sekitar di China dan sekitar 200 AD... XDDDD<p>

Wokey, deh~ Sekian untuk chap ini~ saya akan update di hari dan jam yang sama... moga-moga minggu depan. Kalo semisalkan nggak minggu depan, ya dua minggu depannya lagi~

That's all for today's chap! _Zai jian_~


End file.
